MegaMan X IS
by Musashi the Master
Summary: The Novelization of MegaMan X, Zero and Axl's battles against the evil Maverick Tyrant Sigma, only they have help from the IS girls of Infinite Stratos and anime and game heroes from other worlds.
1. Dawn of X: Five Mysterious Girls

**A/N: Hello all. It's 2015 and ya know what that means, time for a 2015 crossover. It's another none Mew Mew Power crossover and it's another IS crossover, this time with MegaMan X. Take note that this will have elements from Maverick Hunter Sailor Saturn and my Maverick Hunter Zoey, so enjoy. Also, the beginning chapters will be an prologue before it kicks off into the main series which this fanfic will follow all 10 MegaMan X games and its spin-off Command Mission, so expect spoilers from this fanfic. And finally, this fanfic will feature some elements from the MegaMan X comics made by Archie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own MegaMan X, all rights go to Kenji Inafune and Capcom, nor do I own Infinite Stratos, all rights of the anime, manga and novel go to ****Izuru Yumizuru. I also don't own any anime I put in this fanfic. Please support the disclaimer and I hope you enjoy MegaMan X IS. Crossovers to appear for Arc 1 at the end of the chapter. Also, the book cover used in this fanfic is made by me, my first man made cover using pictures I found on the Internet, so the logos go to their respected owners and whoever modified them.**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of X: Five Mysterious Girls**

**(March 25, 21XX. Location: Tokyo Ruins)**

* * *

In a highly desert themed area of the land of Japan, an expedition team was excavating the ruins of some modern but ancient buildings. They were mostly robots and humans wearing explorer clothes, they were digging through with advanced equipment. An elderly man with a long white beard who wore the typical explorer clothes was discussing the structure of the ruins they have uncovered. His name is Dr. Archimedes R. Cain, a famous scientist on robotics and part time explorer of Neo Tokyo, a city that is a much advanced version of Tokyo. He and his fellow explorers, both human and machine were discussing a strange energy reading they detected a few days.

"If my calculations are correct, the source of the energy reading should be… here." Dr. Cain theorized as he pointed at a map of the ruins of Tokyo.

"Interesting, Dr. Cain." A female researcher nodded. "Who knows what we can find in these ruins of Old Tokyo."

"But didn't you know about the tragedy that took place in Old Tokyo back in 2035?" A blue robot asked out of question. "They say ISes, weapons used by girls nearly caused an epidemic that almost wiped out all of Japan. Since then, governments of the world have banned ISes and the one who created them, Tabane Shinonono became so hated, that she hide from society. Since then, no one knows what really happened to her. And then, powers of the world was returned to men, but women were given a seat beside them to make amends for the tragedy that took place in Old Tokyo." He gave the group a lesson on world history.

"Yes. Let us hope the same tragedy never happen ever again." Dr. Cain nodded in agreement. Just then, an explorer came in with excitement over his features.

"Dr. Cain! We found it! The source of the strange reading came came from an old lab we have discovered!" She exclaimed.

Dr. Cain smiled slightly as he stood up from his seat. "Well then, lead me to it."

* * *

**(2 minutes later…)**

* * *

"Charge set! Ready to detonate!" The man pressed the trigger and the old doors were blasted opened, Dr. Cain came into the room with some helper robots and observed the room. It looked like a lab of some sort with some really outdated computers and a huge mysterious capsule in the middle of the room.

"Hmm…" Dr. Cain carefully surveyed his surroundings and spotted a huge blue L on the wall. With careful inspection and deducing on what the initial means, he gasped in shock and excitement.

"Dr. Cain, what is it?" The explorer assistant to him asked in concern.

"This is… It really is!" Dr. Cain chortled happily. "This… is none other than the lab of the famed scientist, Dr. Thomas Light! I never knew we find it here!"

"The Thomas Light?!" A robot asked in surprise. "The same man who created the legendary heroic robot, MegaMan?!"

"The same!" Dr. Cain nodded with a grin. "But…" His expression showed a serious one. "I wonder what Dr. Light left here after his death?" He noticed the capsule in the room. He walked up to the capsule and wiped the dust off. It showed a yellow X in the middle. "…X?" He got near the top of the capsule and wiped the dust off, it showed a glass window of an 18 year old looking man who wore blue armor and a helmet with a red gem embedded on it, sleeping. "It's a robot…"

"Dr. Cain. We managed to get one of the computers working again. Take a look." A female explorer informed him as Dr. Cain walked up to the computer screen and it showed him a message from Dr. Light. After carefully reading through the message which also showed blueprints for the robot Dr. Light created that Dr. Cain saw. He confirmed that this robot's name is X and he also learned about X's ability to feel, think and choose for himself and a special power X may have and the dangers Dr. Light feared that his timeline is not ready for X so he has to seal him away.

"Dr. Cain. Dr. Light said not to open X's capsule until he is certain that this timeline is ready for X to be awaken to. Should we open the capsule?" One of Dr. Cain's helper robots asked out of concern.

"I don't see why not. Let's open the capsule then." Dr. Cain feel confident that opening X's capsule may provide wonders for his timeline to behold. He typed in the access code he have gotten from Dr. Light's message. The capsule let out a hiss as it opened. Dr. Cain and his team gasped in awe as the robot known as X slowly rose up from his sleeping position and opened his eyes. They were an emerald green color.

X looked around in confusion before turning to Dr. Cain and his team, asking "Who are you people?"

Dr. Cain smiled as he step forward. "Welcome, X. Last creation of the honorable Dr. Light. I am Dr. Archimedes R. Cain. I am the one who has awoken you from your deep slumber."

"Dr. Light?" X blinked before he realized something. "Of course. Dr. Light said I am not ready for his timeline so I have to be asleep for a long time after his death. What year is it if you don't mind me asking?"

"Why this is the year 21XX. You my friend, are a living relic." Dr. Cain explained to him. "I'm afraid Dr. Light has long since passed away. It's a miracle that I found the last creation he has created. Come, I'm sure you have lots of questions that need to be answered. Perhaps we should take your capsule with us so we can study more about it." He suggested.

"Of course." X nodded as he stepped out of his capsule and picked it up with amazing strength as he followed Dr. Cain and his team outside.

* * *

**(Dr. Cain's POV)**

* * *

"**Dr. Light was a genius! His last creation, X has the ability to think, feel and choose for himself!" **Scene shows X painting a Mona Lisa copy which amazed Dr. Cain and his team who applauded his success.

"**Still, X feels uneasy about being in this timeline after being in a long sleep. But I'm confident that he will make the right choices. I decided to copy his design and created a robot that has the same functions as X." **Next scene shows Dr. Cain, X and some scientists building together a robot who has the same features as X. When Dr. Cain pressed the button, the robot sprung to life, looking around the room in confusion while Dr. Cain cheered and some of his team high fived each other.

"**I dubbed the robot, Reploid, the next generation of robots. A few days later, X and I observed my creation's actions and was pleased by the results. Heck, me and my first Reploid even got into our first argument. Hehe." **Next scene shows Dr. Cain and his first Reploid arguing while X sighed and shakes his head.

"**I was so proud of my success that I presented X and my first Reploid to the United Nations in the United States of America, and they were amazed and pleased by the presentations X and the Reploid have shown. The leaders of the world approved my recommendation of mass producing Reploids." **Next scene shows Dr. Cain shaking hands with one of the world leaders while X and the first Reploid smiled at Dr. Cain's success.

"**About 50 percent of Reploids were mass produced. Soon to be 65 percent." **Another shows Reploids of different shapes and sizes being mass produced in a factory.

"**And Reploids became such a hit, they're even popular with the children." **Scenes show Reploids working together alongside humanity and some playing with children.

"**And then, one year later…"**

* * *

X was in Dr. Cain's office, nervous about what Dr. Cain, the father of Reploids has to say. "You wanted to see me, Dr. Cain?"

"Yes. Recently, my team discovered five unknown energy signatures far from Old Shibuya." Dr. Cain stated as he looked out the window in his office. Dr. Cain was wearing blue scientist clothes. "Technically, I would love to go to the ruins, but I have been called by the Ambassador of Neo Hong Kong to discuss Reploid production. So I want you and a team of explorers to investigate them in my place."

"Understood." X nodded, but not before hesitating. "Dr. Cain… I have been wondering after Dr. Light created me… What will my purpose be in the year 21XX? Will I make the right decisions?" X looked down despondently.

"Well, don't worry about it too much, X. I'm sure you'll find your purpose soon enough." Dr. Cain chuckled softly. "Besides, I doubt Dr. Light would make you into a killing machine."

"You're right." X smiled softly. "Well, I'm going to Old Shibuya with your team, Dr. Cain. Wish me luck." X bowed politely as he left.

Dr. Cain continued to look out the window. "X… I hope you find your true purpose soon. I believe in you, just like Dr. Light has." He smiled softly to himself.

* * *

**(Old Shibuya, January 26, 21XX, 2:00 PM)**

* * *

X and Dr. Cain's team were standing in front of what looked like a old ruined school with some strange structure. He turned to one of the assistant and asked "This is where the unknown energy readings are?"

Dr. Cain's female assistant nodded and began explaining "This is where he said it would be. Strange, to think the readings would be in the old IS Academy in Old Shibuya…" She scratched her chin in thought and closed her eyes in introspection.

"IS Academy?" X was clearly confused on the word IS.

"IS stands for Infinite Stratos, back in 2035 before Dr. Light became famous in 20XX, ISes were used by women and since then, leadership shifted control to women, but ISes were too dangerous to use, so there were rules placed on ISes and the IS Academy was built to carefully handle ISes."

"But…" X looked at the ruins with concern. "What happened to this place and why haven't I seen an IS before in any museum or something?"

"That's because an incident occurred when a terrorist organization called Phantom Task tried to release a deadly virus to wipe out almost all of Japan, but ISes were deployed to stop them, but in the end, they accidently caused the virus to leak, killing about 10 percent of people, including the Phantom Task organization. I heard a rumor that five people survived the virus when the government destroyed the virus with a vaccine, but no one has seen the survivors of the virus. People started to blame ISes because they almost destroyed Japan with the virus and other people worldwide feared the power of the ISes." The female assistant stated as she looked at the ruins.

"My lord, so ISes were banned?" X was wide eyed upon hearing this.

"Indeed. And power returned to men, but women were given a seat beside them to help mend the wounds in Japan. But enough world history, let's find those energy readings, shall we, X?" The female assistant smiled softly.

"Y-Yeah…" X nodded slowly. 'A worst event in history… I wish I could see an IS in person…' X and his team entered the ruined IS Academy.

A light droid was deployed to provide lighting for the building. X and his team of humans and Reploids explored the ruins of the old IS Academy. To X, it was an amazement of old classrooms and an old ruined arena for ISes. X observed the surroundings with awe. Just then, a Reploid ran up to him.

"X! We found the source of the unknown readings! They're in some old lab, but we can't get the door to open." He told him.

"Roger. I'll be there right now." X nodded before taking a last look at the IS Arena before following the Reploid to where he and his team found the readings.

* * *

X and his team stand before a old about to break down steel door. He turned to a male researcher. "This is where the readings are?" The male researcher nodded in response. X nodded back as he raised his arm and it transformed into a blue arm cannon and it began to charge up with blue energy, with a yell, he fired at the door, destroying it in the process. He signaled his team to follow him inside.

Inside was an old lab with five capsules in the middle and some sort of beacon. "What is this place…?" One of the Reploids muttered in amazement. X noticed the capsules. Curious, he walked up to one of them, the middle one to be exact and discovered it is some sort of cryogenic pod. He read an article about scientists freezing people with these pods so one day in the future, mankind can provide better medicine or a way to bring back old people or young people about to die back to life with advanced technology in medicine. He wiped the glass window and saw something that shocked him.

It was a 16 year old girl with black back length hair tied in by a green ribbon, naked and sleeping. Curious on who this girl is, X bended down and saw a small computer screen displaying the name of the occupant.

"…Houki Shinonono…" X whispered. 'Wait… Shinonono? Could she be related to the disgraced IS creator, Tabane Shinonono?' X decided to inspect more of the capsules and found four more girls sleeping in suspended animation. Their names were Cecilia Alcott, Hung Lingyin, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig.

The female assistant of Dr. Cain inspected the beacon on the floor and touched the button to activate it. It emitted a hologram of a mature 21 year old woman with black hair and wearing modern clothes, but she seems to be sick or something.

"X, take a look at this." She urged X to watch the hologram.

"This is a final prerecording message by Chifuyu Orimura…. "She coughed heavily. "My sister and the entire Phantom Task organization was killed by the virus they have created, and about 250 people are dead due to the leak and the death count is piling up. I and some of the staff of IS Academy caught the virus and are slowly dying. Somehow, my five best students are immune to the virus due to their type S blood, but they entered into a deep coma that our current medical technology cannot cure. So, the only option is to put them into suspended animation and hope for a cure in the future…" Chifuyu coughed again. "Ichika… if you're alive and got this recording, please find Houki, Cecilia, Ling, Charlotte and Laura… Good bye, my little brother…" Chifuyu slumped to the ground, seemingly passed out, but X could tell that Chifuyu has died. The hologram ended.

The team were silent upon hearing the recording while X looked at the five capsules with a serious expression.

"X… what should we do?" One Reploid asked with worry.

"…We take the five capsules with us and revive the five girls from their century long sleep." He told him.

"But X…" Dr. Cain's female assistant voiced her concerns about this. "If these girls wake up from cryosleep, they will be confused in this timeline they're in. They'll panicked over it."

"Don't worry…" X smiled slightly at her. "I'll be happy to help them enjoy their new life in 21XX."

* * *

**Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers opening plays**

**Musashi the Master presents…**

**A fanfic based on the MegaMan X series by Capcom.**

**MegaMan X IS, a MegaMan X x Infinite Stratos crossover**

**Based on the MegaMan X games and its Archie comic**

**Crossovers in Arc 1: Rise of Sigma:**

**Amagi Brilliant Park**

**Mission starts next chapter. See you soon…**

* * *

**Next chapter: IS Girls and Reploids: Getting to Know X**

**A/n: So how is it? Hopefully, this is a much better version than my MMX x Mew Mew Power crossover. Anyway, next chapter, the IS girls and X meet and how will the five IS girls react in the year 21XX? Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	2. IS Girls and Reploids: Getting to Know X

**Chapter 2: IS Girls and Reploids: Getting to Know X**

* * *

"I see…" Dr. Cain scratched his chin in thought as he inspected the capsules with the five sleeping girls in cryosleep. "You found these five girls in suspended animation at the IS Academy Ruins? And they're the survivors of the Phantom Virus that Phantom Task released back in 2035?"

"That is correct, Dr. Cain." X nodded in response. "It appears they're immune to the deadly virus of long ago due to their S type blood, but they have entered into a deep coma and were placed into suspended animation so this timeline's medicine can revive them. And that's not all." He added. "One of them is related to Tabane Shinonono."

"I understand now." Dr. Cain nodded his head, but his expression showed a serious one. "But if we revive these girls from cyrosleep, they will be confused on the year they were in and perhaps frighten in a world that has changed since their century long sleep."

"Please Dr. Cain!" X placed his hand on his chest and looked at the father of Reploids with pleading eyes. "I'll take care of them and help them enjoy their new lives in 21XX! I can choose and think for myself, remember? So taking care of these five girls would be my top priority. If they do become frighten by the world they have awoken in, I'll help them calm down and make them accept that this is their new home."

Dr. Cain looked at X's pleading eyes for about 40 seconds until a smile crept onto his face. "Very well. We do have the technology to revive them and cure them of their coma. So we'll revive them."

"Thank you, Dr. Cain." X smiled softly as he bowed lightly. Dr. Cain pressed the intercom button and said:

"Prepare these five girls for reawakening and cure their comas."

And so, the process of reanimation has begun. First, the five girls were removed from their capsules, X made sure to be outside the room because they were naked after being put into suspended animation. And then, he oversees the reanimation process.

X was in the reanimation room where he sees the five IS girls hooked up to machines, covering their naked breasts and wearing oxygen masks and they were in rejuvenating water held up in a huge glass square. X carefully observed the middle IS girl, Houki. For some reason, he felt sorry for her since her family's name was tarnish because of the Phantom Virus Tragedy, so he figured he must help her overcome her painful past as well as taking care of the other four IS pilots. X smiled as he sees Houkl's eyes slowly opening in a weary state. He sees that Cecilia, Ling, Charlotte and Laura are slowly waking up as well.

"Okay, they're fully cured of the coma and are fully revived." A female Reploid operator announced as she began draining the water.

"What a relief…" X sighed in relief with a soft smile.

* * *

**(30 minutes later)**

* * *

Darkness… all Houki see was darkness. She slowly opened her eyes to see a bright light on the ceiling. She recognized the ceiling, it was that of a hospital. She let out a soft groan as she turned over before turning back again on her awakening position. She turned again after 3 seconds and saw a figure beside her bed sitting next to her on a chair. He wore strange blue armor and a blue helmet with a red gem embedded on it, smiling at her. Blinking in surprised and embarrassment that a total stranger was staring at her while she's wearing nothing but a patient's gown! She couldn't hold it anymore…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She got her feet to slam into X's torso, making him recoil, but his reflexes helped him regain his balance. Houki glared at X with a hated intent. "You deviant!"

"D-Deviant?!" X stuttered as he rubbed his head in anxiously. "Perhaps it was a bad idea to sit next to you on a chair…" He muttered.

"Who the heck are you, huh?! And where have you taken me?!" Houki demanded as she got ready to punch him again.

"N-Now hold on a minute! Listen to me!" X waved his arms up and down in panic. "I wasn't gonna do anything that would make me a pervert! Honest! My name is X. And you are Houki Shinonono, right?" He smiled softly at her. Houki was surprised by X's act of kindness. For some reason, he reminded her of Ichika, an image of Ichika smiling at her appeared in her mind.

"How… How do you know my name?" Houki said quietly before she realized something else amiss here. "And where exactly am I? What are you?"

"Oh right, introductions are to be made." X cursed himself for forgetting such a thing. "I am a new generation of robot, a Reploid. And this is Neo Tokyo Hospital 1."

"Re…ploid?" Houki muttered in confusion as she sees Cecilia, Ling, Charlotte and Laura getting up as well, also in patient gowns.

"H-Houki…? Where… exactly are we?" Charlotte mumbled in confusion as she and the others looked around. This place seem alien to them, it looked like home, but much more advanced.

"Perhaps it would be better if we get you girls dressed." X rubbed the back of his nervously with an anxious smile, the five IS girls couldn't help but glare at him, ready to pound him if he tries anything dastardly.

* * *

**(10 minutes later)**

* * *

Houki and her friends got dressed into their clothes when they visited Ichika during a break from school in the locker room. X was lucky that Dr. Cain managed to save their causal clothes for them when they awoke from suspended animation. But still, the IS girls continued to glare at X.

"Alright… X…? Who would name someone like X?" Cecilia growled in disgust. "We want answers and you better give them, now."

"Okay." X prepared himself for whatever reaction these five girls may have when he tells them the bad news about being in suspended animation. "I am a Reploid, an advanced robot with the ability to choose and think for myself, so basically, I'm like a human, only a robot who has human emotions."

"N-Nani?!" Charlotte's eyes turned white dotted upon hearing that. "So basically, you're a robot who acts and feel like a human?!"

"That's it. And there are about 65 percent of Reploids who come in different shapes and sizes who share the same traits as me."

"Holy cow… this is something out of Futurama!" Ling gawked in disbelief.

"What year is this? Is it 2035?" Houki demanded, fearing that a horrible revelation is about to strike her and her friends.

X frowned despondently. Here it comes… He began to speak "Listen very carefully and remain calm. This… is the year 21XX. ISes have long since been banned for about 66 years. You five have been asleep for 66 years in suspended animation." The IS girls gasped in shock and horror. X observed their behavior for about 12 seconds until he heard a fierce growl from Laura.

"You're lying!" She snapped at him. "There is no way that is true! You're probably a spy for Phantom Task!"

"Indeed!" Cecilia nodded with a serious frown. "This is probably a trap for that mysterious gas they pulled!"

"Now wait just a minute! Listen to me and remain calm!" X placed his hands up defensively.

"Shut up!" Houki snapped as she and her friends high tailed out of the locker room. A male Reploid came in and looked at X with bewildered eyes.

"X, those five girls are fleeing the coop!"

"I know." X nodded in response. "I swear I will take care of them and accept the fact that this is their new home. I won't let anything bad happen to them!" X dashed past the Reploid and followed the IS girls into the garage. In just a split second, he sees the IS girls highjacked a mini-van and exited the garage. Thinking quickly, X spotted a futuristic bike of some kind and boarded it and gave chase.

* * *

With the IS Girls, they were driving down the city sector, confused and scared at what's going on. This isn't Tokyo at all! They see more robots who are like X, but different colors and shapes, helping and playing with humans who wore futuristic clothing.

"W-What on earth?" Houki stuttered in disbelief as she and her friends looked at this strange alien place. The buildings don't look familiar to them at all!

"What is this place…?" Laura muttered as she placed her hand on a panel and the screen lights up, showing a holographic display.

"Welcome to ComStar! Please select a destination you wish to go."

"The heck?! What is this thingy?!" Cecilia gritted her teeth in fear as she looked at it oddly.

"Wait, it's like OnStar, right? Well, I'm sure it remembers Ichika's house." Ling smiled as she cleared her throat. "Take us to Orimura Residence, please."

"Destination accepted." The computer acknowledged. "Now traveling to Orimura Residence in Old Tokyo."

"Old Tokyo?" Charlotte blinked in confusion.

"It's probably more of the gas playing tricks on us." Laura interjected as the van auto pilots to Old Tokyo, the IS Girls were unaware that X was hot on their trail as he silently follows them.

In about half an hour, the girls arrived at Old Tokyo, but upon arriving there, they were shocked to learn that the city is in ruins and there were few people in sight!

"W-What on earth happened to Tokyo?" Houki stuttered in disbelief as she and the others looked around in shock.

"Did Phantom Task did this?" Cecilia muttered in shock and fear as a sinking feeling made her fear the inevitable.

"I hope Ichika-kun is okay…" Charlotte whispered despondently as the van arrived at their destination.

* * *

"Ichika-kun!" Houki shouted out with hope as she and her friends got out of the van. But they gasped in shock when they see the Orimura residence boarded up.

"W-Why is Ichika-kun's house boarded up?" Charlotte stammered as she took a step back in alarm.

"Maybe Ichika's family are hiding from the Phantom Task?" Ling suggested as she walked up to the front door and began prying the boards off. Her friends began to help her out.

"Ichika-san! Are you in here?!" Cecilia called out after she and her friends got the last of the wood out of their way. They didn't receive an answer as they slowly explore the house.

Ling was in the kitchen and found that all the kitchen cabinets are empty. "What's going on? These cabinets weren't empty the last time I was here…" She muttered to herself.

Charlotte and Cecilia were in the living room, searching for their beloved Ichika. Charlotte noticed a shattered picture frame of Ichika and the girls, she picked it up and looked at it in worry. It was the time they went to the summer park together. She can't give up hope yet! Her Ichika has got to be alive!

Houki and Laura were checking the backyard for any clues on Ichika's whereabouts. Houki noticed something on the ground, a tombstone of some kind. She carefully walked up to it and bended down. She gasped in shock and horror upon further inspection of the tombstone. It can't be… This can't be right!

Ling met up with Charlotte and Cecilia in the living room, frustrated that they couldn't find Ichika.

"Guys…" A voice croaked, the three girls turned to see Laura with a despondent expression. She was also swelling up tears. Concern for their friend's behavior, they quietly followed her to where Houki is. They saw Houki sniffling and crying softly as she placed her hands on her face and weep in sorrow.

"W-What's going on? Why are you two so sad all of a sudden?" Ling muttered in confusion as she and her two friends bend down and looked at the tombstone. Upon reading it, they were shocked silent. The tombstone read:

**Here lies Ichika Orimura, a brave IS pilot who died preventing the Phantom Virus from destroying all of Japan… May his heroics be forever remembered as the Hero of Japan.**

"It… It can't be…" Cecilia stammered with sorrow as she kneeded down and looked at the tombstone. Her eyes began watering.

"It's… Ichika-san's tombstone…" Charlotte choked as she sniffled in despair.

"Which means…" Ling lowered her head, tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"You're in the future…" The IS girls turned around to see X looking at them, feeling sorry for them.

"X… You were telling the truth…" Houki closed her eyes and sobbed, tears fell down onto the cold hard ground.

"I got this from one of the neighbors who protected your friend's house for years. Open it up." X gave a letter to Houki and she slowly opened it. The girls began to read the letter.

**"If anyone is reading this, then I am long gone. The Phantom Virus has entered my veins and I am slowly dying. My parents' neighbors have informed me that my parents have died due to the Phantom Virus. So I don't have much time left. As I remember the days I have spent as an IS pilot, it fills me with joy and happiness that I have wonderful friends, two who were my childhood friends before ISes were invented, that I will always cherished even after death. Houki, you were my special childhood friend who looked after me like an older sister. Ling, you always make me happy with your punches and kicks. Cecilia, you were a spoiled rich snob, but you're alright after softening up to me a bit. Charlotte, I'm sorry I can't protect you from your father when I'm about to die. And Laura, I'm so sorry I cannot be your husband due to the virus slowly killing me. All of you have made me feel I fit right in a world run by women. I'm sorry I couldn't pick one of you due to me being dense, but I will always love all of you, my special friends."**

**-Ichika Orimura.**

"I-Ichika-kun…" Houki choked in tears as she and her friends cried softly for their beloved Ichika's death. X couldn't help but look at them sadly that these five girls have awoken in a world where everyone they know is dead and ISes have been banned and Reploids co-exist alongside humans.

* * *

**(25 minutes later)**

* * *

X and the IS girls were on a broken highway, their vehicles parked near them, watching the sun setting. X turned to Houki and her friends, asking "How are you girls holding up?"

"We're fine…" Houki smiled despondently. "We're sorry for not believing you, X. This is our world in the future…"

"Yeah, there's no longer ISes here…" Ling sighed as she leaned her head on her head with depression.

"What are we going to do? We have nowhere to stay and no relatives to take care of us." Cecilia looked at the orange sky in worry, fearing that they're homeless in a world filled with Reploids.

"I'll fill in as guardian for all of you." X stood up with a smile.

"Huh?!" The IS girls looked at him in confusion.

"A-Are you sure, X-kun?" Charlotte pressed her fingers nervously, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Of course. I choose to help you enjoy your new lives in 21XX. These tragedies can be overcomed. I don't know if I can be a good guardian and role model for all of you, but I'll try. It's just like my creator, Dr. Light would do." X smiled with confidence.

"X…" Houki whispered with a small smile.

"X…" Ling smiled a bit despondently.

"Thank you…" Laura looked away, rather timid and shy.

"Thank you so much, X." Cecilia cried tears of joy.

"Arigato, X-kun…" Charlotte smiled softly as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Now let's get you girls back to Dr. Cain's office so we can arrange a place for us to live in." X closed his eyes and smiled.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: First Maverick: Spending time with X**

**A.N: Such an emotional chapter, isn't it? The IS girls awaken in a world where Reploids exist and everyone they know is dead. So next chapter will be the IS girls hanging out with X and the appearance of the first Maverick. So stay tuned for more Mega Updates.**


	3. First Maverick: Spending Time with X

**Chapter 3: First Maverick: Spending Time with X**

* * *

Houki sighed as she entered her new apartment with her new roommates who are X and her friends from the IS Academy of days old. It was a stylish penthouse that sorta resembles the one from Disney's Jessie. She reminded herself of the day they got this penthouse.

* * *

**(Flashback, one day ago, Dr. Cain's Office: January 26, 21XX, 10:00 PM)**

* * *

"No need to tell me. I already understand the situation." Dr. Cain smiled warmly at X and the IS Girls after they told him of the reasons they are here.

"In order to enjoy our new lives in 21XX, we need a place to stay." Cecilia told him to remind him again. "My parents have died a long time ago before I was put into cryosleep and I don't know any rich relatives to give us a place to stay."

"Um… My parents died a long time ago before I was put into cryosleep. So basically, I'm an orphan…" Charlotte looked away rather shamefully. X looked at her in concern. Before he asked Dr. Cain to revive her and the other IS girls, he did some data research on Charlotte's family. Turns out, her father was a cruel and sinister businessman whose company was on the verge of bankruptcy and he sent poor Charlotte to attend IS Academy to steal data on other ISes from other countries, namely this Ichika person that Charlotte and the girls were worried about. He knew that Charlotte and the other girls were sadden by Ichika's death that he has to help them overcome their grief and help them adapt to their new lives in 21XX.

"Well, I have an old penthouse that is still running when I was a little lad. I'll ask the land owner to let you live in there as long as you like." Dr. Cain chuckled as he stroke his beard in inspiration. "I remember good times in that penthouse…. How my mother prepared me for school and I was the brightest lad in my school, from elementary to university. That's how I got into robotics and created Reploids thanks to X." He gestures to some family photos of his family and friends, even his graduation from both high school and university.

"So that makes you the father of all Reploids, huh?" Ling's eyes showed stars as she drooled at the thought of achieving such an accomplishment.

"It was X who helped me create Reploids, so you should be thanking him. He's the true father of all Reploids." Dr. Cain grinned as he gestures to X who looked away bashfully.

"I-I was just created by my deceased creator, Dr. Thomas Light, that's all…" X muttered shyly.

"You're amazing, X-kun…" Charlotte gasped in awe as she has a new admirer.

"I-I'm not that amazing, am I?" X muttered in embarrassment.

"Tch, he's good for helping an old guy like him create these advanced robots." Laura snorted as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'll inform the landlord of your arrival and have some furniture ready for you in the morning. In the meantime, why don't you rest in the spare bedrooms in my building?" Dr. Cain offered.

* * *

**(End Flashback, present day)**

* * *

Houki sighed as she entered her room and looked at her new digs. She saw the window and looked out the beautiful city of Neo Tokyo. "So this is our world in the future…" She muttered out in awe, but at the same time, frighten of the change Earth has gone through during her and her friends century long sleep. What will she do now? Should she find a job? Or attend a new school? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she went to her bed and turned off the lights and slept peacefully.

* * *

**(January 28, 21XX, 6:00 AM)**

* * *

"…ood morning, Neo Tokyo! This is DJ Master Reploid, telling you to rise and shine! Here are some classic tunes from 2005-2015, namely Move Along by the All American Rejects!" Move Along by the All American Rejects plays in the radio as Houki moaned for a bit before rising up and rubbing her eyes. She looked at the radio with a small smile.

"So begins day 2 of our lives in 21XX…" She whispered as she got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she changed into her causal clothes, she looked at the mirror with a despondent smile.

"Heh… I wonder what Ichika would think of me if I remain sad for the rest of my life…" Houki puffed her cheeks and slapped herself. "Get it together, Shinonono! You can't be sad forever! This is your new life now. So act positive!" She pointed her finger at her reflection accusingly. She soften up with a smile. "That's more like it." Just then, a knock came on Houki's door.

"Houki, breakfast is ready. I made some pancakes and other breakfast food." X told her from behind the door.

Houki opened the door and looked at X with a surprised expression on her face. "You can cook without any training?"

"Of course." X smiled as he nodded. "Dr. Light has also given me all the world's recipes for food when he made me and gave me the skills of legendary chefs like Rachel Ray, Wolfgang Puck and more."

"I-I see… You must really love your creator, huh?" Houki looked away a bit, feeling flustered.

"I don't really know him that well, but he was a kind hearted creator who has his reasons for sealing me away because he feared I may go berserk in his timeline." X crossed his arms, still smiling softly.

"You're really lucky, X…" Houki muttered sourly. "I hated my sister for creating those stupid ISes, but at first, I want to make amends to her. Now she's gone and I never had the chance to forgive her."

"I see…" X nodded thoroughly, he smiled softly and said "Well, don't worry about it too much. Let's join the others at the kitchen."

"Right." Houki nodded with a small smile as she and X headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When they got there, they saw Charlotte, Cecilia, Ling and Laura enjoying X's breakfast menu.

"Hey Houki! X made some kick-butt pancakes!" Ling slurred with pleasure as she used her fork to take a bite out of her pancakes, hearts appeared in the background behind her as she giggled like a perverted schoolboy.

"This omelet is fascinating!" Cecilia purred as she took a bite out of her omelet. "I feel like I died and gone to heaven."

"Thank you so much for the breakfast, X-kun." Charlotte giggled as she poured more syrup on her pancakes.

"Meh, it's okay, at least…" Laura muttered as she took a bite out of her poached egg.

"Looks like everyone is enjoying your cooking, X." Houki closed her eyes and smiled as she went to her seat and joined in.

"Yeah." X nodded, smiling as well.

After 10 minutes, the IS girls were finished with their breakfast.

"X's super-duper pancakes really hit the spot!" Ling rubbed her stomach with pleasure.

"Yes, it was very nice." Cecilia smiled politely as she used a napkin to clean herself.

"So… what are we gonna do? We can't hang around the house all day." Houki frowned as she went to place her plate into the sink and began to clean it. X placed his hand on his chin to ponder about this, an idea struck him like a lightning bolt.

"Why don't we explore Neo Tokyo? Then we can meet up at Olive Garden at 6:00 PM for dinner? My treat." X suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ling grinned.

"It would be wise if we learn more about this world that we have awoken in. So I agree with X's plan." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Whatever, I don't have anything to do." Laura muttered as she sighed.

"I agree with X-kun's idea." Charlotte smiled as she grabbed Laura's hand. "Come on, Laura, there's this café I heard so much about in Sector 2 of Neo Tokyo."

"Augh! Hey, Char!" Laura gawked as she blushed as Charlotte dragged her to the elevator.

"I know that Charlotte and Laura have their iPhones, does everyone have their phones with them?" X asked. Houki, Cecilia and Ling got out their phones, which were iPhones. "Good. Let's meet up at Olive Garden at 6'PM."

* * *

**(Charlotte and Laura, Cyber Café, Sector 2 of Neo Tokyo, 10:35 AM)**

* * *

"Welcome to Cyber Café. Enjoy our new Cyber Coffee!" A female Reploid waitress greeted the two as they entered the café.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Charlotte giggled as she and Laura took a seat at a table while a human waitress came up to them with her digital notepad.

"What would it be, today?" She smiled softly at the two.

"I would like a Cyber Coffee and some cheesecake if you don't mind." Charlotte told her kindly.

"Eh, some herbal tea for me, thanks." Laura waved her hand boredly. The human waitress entered their orders on the notepad.

"Thank you. Your orders will be ready shortly." She smiled softly as she walked up to a human chef and his Reploid chef partner and gave them the order. Smiling at each other, the duo proceed to work on Charlotte and Laura's orders.

Charlotte turned to Laura with a smile and began chatting up a discussion with her. "So… what do you think of X-kun?"

"…What about him?" Laura muttered as she looked at the glass window of the café.

"Do you… like him?" Charlotte looked away, rather shyly and timidly.

"N-No! What give you that stupid idea?!" Laura snarled, an anger vein on her forehead. "I only like Ichika as my wife, but now… he's dead." She soften up and sighed in depression.

"I know that." Charlotte nodded sadly. "But don't you think X-kun is a lot like Ichika-kun?"

"You… You do have a point. He is nice and kind like Ichika, but he'll never replace Ichika. You know that." Laura glared at her friend with a depressed frown.

"…I like X-kun." Charlotte blushed slightly.

"Darn it, Char…" Laura stuttered as she too was blushing. "Now you got me thinking about X…"

"By the way, do we have the currency of this timeline?" Charlotte asked her, remembering if they have the currency of this timeline.

"You mean Zenny, right? Yeah. X gave us some when we moved into the old man's old penthouse." Laura nodded as she got out her Zenny Credit Card. "…Now that you think about it, he is a lot like Ichika…"

"Yeah, he is." Charlotte smiled softly as she blushed slightly. Soon, their order arrived and they enjoyed the food this café has to offer. After paying for their food and drinks, they left the café to explore more of Neo Tokyo, namely, the Street Fighter Arcade.

* * *

**(Houki, Reploid Learning Institute, 12:05 AM)**

* * *

"Thank you for touring the Reploid Learning Institute. Come back again." A female Reploid tour guide told Houki with a smile.

"I will…" Houki smiled slightly as she exited the Institute. She decided to visit the place where Reploids learn and was given a tour. She was amazed and shocked by the things Reploids learn upon their creation. Heck, there were even Reploid researchers tutoring them. She walked up to the park of the Institute and sat down on a bench.

She looked up to the sky with despondent expression. 'Everything has changed since my century long sleep… No one I know and people I know from my past are gone forever… What will I do now? Where will I go?'

"Hello there." A friendly voice greeted. It sounded female. Houki blinked and turned to face the owner of the voice.

She has blonde hair with a white hair band, has pink and white armor, blue eyes and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Oh, konichwa." Houki got up and bowed lightly. She mentally reminded herself to not mention her last name since according to Dr. Cain, everyone in this era save for X and him resented the Shinononos because of the Phantom Virus Tragedy. "My name is Houki."

"Nice to meet you, Houki." The blond Reploid scientist closed her eyes and smiled. "My name is Alia, I'm a Reploid researcher. You see, even Reploids can become scientists too."

"I see…" Houki nodded with a smile. "I just awoken from cryosleep a few days ago after X found me and my friends in Old Tokyo. So I'm new to this whole Reploid thing."

"X?!" Alia gasped in shocked as she cover her mouth in shock and awe. "You mean the same Reploid that Dr. Cain based us Reploids on? Why, he's a living legend. I would love to meet him and learn more about his creator, Dr. Light and what functions he has. And you said you and your friends were found cyrogentically frozen in Old Tokyo? My, you must be living relics then."

"I-I see…" Houki chuckled nervously as she sweat dropped. "Do… Do you like X?"

"Huh?" Alia blinked as she blushed slightly. "N-No, of course not. I would love to meet him though."

"O-Ok. Um, one question, Alia…" Houki looked at the ground slightly.

"What is it?" Alia sat down beside her and looked at her in concern.

"Do… Do you hate Tabane Shinonono for the Phantom Virus Tragedy and the creation of the ISes like everyone else does?" She stuttered out some words.

"No, of course not." Alia closed her eyes and smiled.

"W-What?" Houki's eyes turned white dotted.

"I think Tabane Shinonono is a genius for creating ISes, though I wish she could have made them so men can use them and the poltical power wouldn't be shifted back in 2035. Other than that, I enjoyed Tabane's creations from the past. Not all people resent the Shinonono name, there is a large amount of people who resent them, but there's also the same amount who praised the Shinononos for their genius." Alia reassured her kindly.

"I see…" Houki smiled slightly. 'So there are people who don't hate my family… Tabane… I wish I could apologize to you for ruining my chances at becoming the Kendo Champion…'

Alia looked at her built in watch. "Oops! Look at the time, I need to check in with my colleague. He's a very talented Reploid researcher. Will I see you again?"

Houki was surprised that this Reploid is being nice to her. "Of course. I'll try to visit you here whenever I can." She told her.

"Great. Hope you find your purpose here in 21XX." Alia waved goodbye to Houki as she headed back to the Institute.

"Same to you…" Houki waved slowly with a small smile. She decided to explore more of Neo Tokyo, her second destination was a museum on robotics.

* * *

**(X, Cecilia and Ling, JC Penny, 3:00 PM)**

* * *

Cecilia came out of the dressing room, wearing a fashionable blue dress with purple silk gloves and red ruby slippers. "So… how do I look?" Cecilia made a sexy pose.

"Oh uh…" X blushed slightly as he looked away a bit. "It er… looks good on you…"

"Hey X!" X and Cecilia turned to see Ling wearing the typical schoolgirl outfit, only it was brown. "Does schoolgirls catch your style?" She winked at him.

"W-What?" X face faulted as he face palmed with one hand. "It's not that… I just-"

"Oh you poor thing." Cecilia looked at him with worry. "You never had a girlfriend in your life before Dr. Light sealed you away?"

"No, Dr. Light just made me to be ready for this century, that's all." X looked back and forth at Cecilia and Ling with a nervous glance.

"Don't worry." Ling snickered playfully. "When you feel ready, I'll be your girlfriend when you overcome your fears."

"What are you talking about?!" Cecilia growled as she stomped over to Ling and looked her straight in the eye. "He will choose me! After all, he's taking care of me after my 66 year old sleep."

"No way! He's mine and you know it!" Ling blows a raspberry at her, causing Cecilia to shake a fist at her.

"Girls, girls. Calm down." X sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

**(Olive Garden, 6:05 PM)**

* * *

"Welcome to Olive Garden. Please select your order." A Reploid waiter greeted as X and the girls who wear their causal clothes sat down at the table.

"I'm not gonna eat. I'm just a Reploid who needs energy by recharging." X told him.

"I'll have the green bean casserole, thank you." Houki told the Reploid waiter as she looked through the menu.

"Just the classic shrimp scampi frittata, please." Laura sighed as she drank her water.

"Bruschetta Capace if it isn't too much trouble." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"I'll have the grilled chicken toccano." Cecilia smiled politely as she placed her digital menu down.

"I'll have some chicken soup, please." Ling grinned toothly.

"Right away. Say, you're X, are you not?" The Reploid waiter asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, that would be me." X nodded in response.

"You're a celebrity in Neo Tokyo, did you know? The reason why we Reploids are born thanks to yours and Dr. Cain's research." The Reploid waiter bowed lightly. "Oh, silly me. I need to give the orders to our chefs." And with that, he left to the kitchen.

X turned to the IS girls with a soft smile. "So, how was Neo Tokyo?"

"Sector 2 has a really nice café and really nice people!" Charlotte squealed. "And there's this delicious cheesecake made by a human and Reploid chef duo!"

"The café was good, I guess…" Laura sighed in boredom as she played with her fork.

"I took a tour at the Reploid Learning Institute and met someone interesting who was a fan of Tabane's creations." Houki smiled slightly.

"JC Penny has improved their selection of clothes during our 66 year old sleep." Cecilia smiled proudly. "And I bought a lovely dress."

"And I haven't gotten a word from X about my schoolgirl uniform…" Ling glared at X. Before X can protest, the Reploid waiter came running towards them, panic over his face.

"Help! Please help!" The crowd looked at the waiter with confusion.

"W-What's going on?" Charlotte whimpered.

"It's one of the Reploid chefs! He's holding one of the human chefs at knife point!" He stuttered. The crowd gasped in shock

"What?!" X stood up from his seat, so did the IS girls. "But Reploids are not supposed to harm humans!"

"What do you mean, X?" Laura glared at him.

"Allow me to explain on Master X's behalf. Before Reploids were created back in 20XX, there were rules for robots and the first rule of all is that a robot must never harm a human. It was the first law of robotics and it is still in effect today. But that's beside the point! You must help the chef being held hostage!" The Reploid waiter pleaded.

"Okay, let's try reasoning with him." Houki suggested. 'If that doesn't work, we have to knock down that rogue Reploid chef.' X and the IS girls headed straight into the kitchen to find the human and Reploid chefs watching helplessly as the rogue Reploid chef held the human head chef at knife point.

"Let the human go!" X demanded as he transformed his hand into his arm cannon, the X-Buster at the rogue Reploid.

"Shut up, Reploid slave to the humans!" The rogue Reploid snapped as he got the knife closer to the head chef's throat who gulped in fear.

"I'm begging you! Do not hurt that human!" X demanded as he hesitates, trembling. "Why… Why are you doing this?!"

"We Reploids are nuthin but slaves to these weak humans…" The rogue Reploid snarled. "It is time we start a revolution to free our Reploid brothers from the humans' control!"

'Guess reasoning with him is out of the question…' Houki frowned as she grabbed a fork and flung it at the rogue Reploid's eye, causing him to cry out in pain as he held it, dropping his hatchet. Charlotte and Laura managed to get the head chef to safety.

Snarling, the rogue Reploid picked up his hatchet and was about to slash Cecilia with it, but X fired his X-Buster, hitting the rogue Reploid in the torso, the rogue Reploid let out a dying scream as he fell down, sparks sparkled out of its wounds as circuits was on the floor next to him. X panted heavily as he transformed his X-Buster back into his arm and looked at the fallen rogue Reploid with a desponded expression. "Why did it has come to this?"

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

* * *

The police came to the Olive Garden and were checking to see if there weren't any casualties. X and the IS girls were talking to the head chef.

"Thank you so much for saving me. But Raulden wasn't like this before. He was a sweet and kind Reploid who I always respected as a fellow Reploid. I wonder what caused him to act that way…" The head chef looked down despondently.

"That was scary, I hope it doesn't happen to other Reploids as well…" Charlotte shivered.

"…" X was silent for a moment as he looked at the crime scene.

"X…?" Houki looked at him with worry, the rest of the IS girls noticed his serious expression and couldn't help but feel concern for him.

"…We better tell Dr. Cain about it."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Maverick Hunters Formed! The Leader of the Maverick Hunters and the Red Maverick**

**A/N: And there is my scene of the first Maverick, hope it follows the Archie comics version of MegaMan X. Next up, the Maverick Hunters are formed and we meet Sigma and Zero themselves and we'll see the building friendship between X, the IS girls and Zero. See you there.**


	4. Maverick Hunters Formed! Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 4: Maverick Hunters Formed! The Leader of the Maverick Hunters and the Red Maverick: Part 1 of 2**

* * *

The following morning, X awoken from his sleep capsule and went straight for the living room. He was still in thought about what happened to Raulden, the chef Reploid at Olive Garden. 'Why would he try to murder the head chef if he hasn't done anything wrong? Could it be faulty programming or something?' He thought to himself as he entered the living room. He sees the IS girls watching the news.

Ling noticed him with a serious expression. "X, take a look at CNN. You're not gonna believe this…" She told him wary. Confused, X sat down beside the girls and watched the news.

"…And that was the third reported sight of Reploids killing a human. The first incident was avoided at Olive Garden thanks to the brave efforts of a Reploid and five human girls. But late last night, police have arrested a Reploid who has gone berserk after killing a nun at a church in Brazil and this morning, a Reploid almost killed a teenage boy at an alleyway in Sector Four of Neo Tokyo. The two Reploids in question were detained and later destroyed for violating the first rule of robotics. The world leaders said in a press confidence at the UN HQ that these berserk Reploids will be called Mavericks. As of yet, no one knows why some Reploids are rebelling against their human companions. Dr. Cain has called in an emergency meeting which will be held at his office at 9:00 AM. Back to you, Dana." The male news reporter detailed the events that happened.

"Mavericks…?" X muttered in disbelief as he crossed his arms and began to ponder this.

"The night Raulden went berserk and almost killed that head chef… Could the news be referring to him as a Maverick?" Charlotte shivered at the thought of that.

"X… Maybe we should call Dr. Cain to learn more about these Maverick Reploids?" Cecilia suggested, a bit worry about this.

"Y-Yeah…" X nodded in agreement as he stood up and went up to the holographic telephone and speed dialed Dr. Cain's office. Dr. Cain appeared in a holographic screen.

"X, I'm sure you watched the news about these Maverick Reploids." Dr. Cain has a serious expression on his face with a deep frown.

"Yes. What we don't know is why these Mavericks are rebelling against the humans…" Houki nodded, she was concern about Raulden's Maverick behavior last night and wonder if there is some sort of virus that is causing them to go Maverick. They told Dr. Cain about it last night and he started looking into the problem.

"We're looking into it. Anyway, to counter these Mavericks, a special army of Reploids and humans are formed to protect the humans and Reploids unaffected by this mystery virus."

"Special army of Reploids and humans?" Laura muttered in confusion as she and her friends looked at Dr. Cain with a curious nature.

"Yes. They are called Maverick Hunters, Reploids and humans sworn to protect their human and Reploid allies from the Mavericks. And quite frankly, I want you, X and Houki's group to join them." Dr. Cain announced.

"Huh?" Ling rose up from her seat and looked at Dr. Cain with a surprised nature.

"…Will fighting be involved?" X asked, having a bad feeling about this.

"I'm afraid so. X… Dr. Light created you for peaceful measures, but long ago, your old form, MegaMan fought the evil Dr. Wily back in 20XX to protect both humans and robots. But now, Dr. Light wants you to preserve the peace in 21XX to continue on your old form's legacy. I know it may be hard for you, but please, do it for the humans and Reploids." Dr. Cain smiled softly as he hung up.

X sighed despondently. "I hope it didn't have to come to this…" He muttered.

"You don't like fighting, X?" Cecilia gave a depressed frown, seeing X so sad about this.

"Of course I hate fighting. I can't stand wars and bloodshed. Just the thought of it makes me uneasy." X sighed again as he placed one hand on his hip. "But it looks like we have no choice. Let's head to where the Maverick Hunters are being stationed.

"Right." The IS girls nodded in response.

* * *

**(Charlotte's POV)**

* * *

**And so, we joined the Maverick Hunters. We were ranked Class B because of the six of us resolving the incident at Olive Garden last night. Each Hunter class is ranked, C, B, A and S being the highest. We had to receive a ten day training to prepare ourselves for battling Mavericks. But how can five normal girls like us fight berserk robots without ISes? Perhaps we should talked to Dr. Cain about it.**

* * *

**(Normal POV, ten days later…)**

* * *

The IS girls were wearing the same uniform which consists of brown shirts with white skirts with the Maverick Hunters logo on their shirts. X walked up to the girls, eager to see them. "Looks like you're part of my X-Squad. Hope you don't mind being in my unit." He sighed despondently, he doesn't want to put the IS girls in danger, but they came here to help protect both humans and Reploids.

"We don't mind at all." Houki smiled slightly. "We're used to fighting in battles."

"I see…" X nodded thoroughly. "But how will you girls fight without your ISes since all ISes were banned from the face of the Earth?"

"It won't be a problem." Dr. Cain's voice said as X and the girls turned to face Dr. Cain walking up to them with a smile. "I have been working on a special project before Houki's group awoken from suspended animation. They'll be ready for you in a few hours. In the meantime, I want you to meet your commanding officer of the whole Maverick Hunter army." He gestures someone to come in.

X and the girls got a good look at this Reploid. He was tall with a bald head with a red gem on his forehead, wore green armor with spiked kneecaps. "Greetings, X and X-Squad. I am Commander Sigma, leader of the Maverick Hunters. Dr. Cain has made me as a Reploid who is completely immune to the Maverick Virus. As for now, you will take orders from me. I hope we get along." Sigma smiled kindly.

"Whoa!" Ling gasped in awe as she inspected every detail Sigma has. "You really outdid yourself this time, Dr. Cain! Plus, he's immune to that Maverick Virus or whatever it's called!"

"Please, no need for praise." Sigma chuckled slightly as he walked up to X, still showing that kind smile. X shifted back a little, feeling a bit nervous. "I see… So you're the reason why us Reploids are made. I'm looking forward to seeing what you got, X. Also, one word of advice when facing a Maverick: Don't hesitate to pulling the trigger, X. If you hesitate, there will be causalities. Remember that. I'll be heading to the meeting room if you need me." Sigma saluted as he left for the meeting room.

"Sigma is interesting…" Cecilia muttered in envy. "But don't think he's a little too perfect to be completely immune to some computer virus?"

"Sigma is equipped with a program that is 100 percent immune to computer viruses, especially the Maverick Virus. Plus, his weapon of choice is a saber I dubbed the Sigma Saber. It's kinda like the lightsabers you seen in the Star Wars movies." Dr. Cain stroke his beard with a grin. "Meet me in the research lab for a surprise in 3 hours. 3 hours will be your first mission by then." Dr. Cain left for the research lab.

"Commander Sigma seems scary, but he's really nice too." Charlotte whispered in awe. Houki however, have an uneasy feeling about this.

'Sigma seems too perfect… I hope Dr. Cain is right about him being completely immune to the Maverick Virus…' She thought to herself with unease.

* * *

**(3 hours later)**

* * *

"Holy cowbells…" Laura gasped in amazement as she and her friends saw five different colored advanced suits that sorta resembles the one that Chifuyu wore during the World Purge incident, only they have initials of the first letter of their names on them. The white one with the H is Houki's, the blue one with the Ce is Cecilia's, the orange one with the C is Charlotte, the pink one with the L is Ling's and finally, the black one with the La is Laura's.

Dr. Cain walked up to them with a grin. "You liked them? After I discovered X and before he found you girls in cryosleep, I did some research on your timeline and there was an incident involving a virtual reality program called World Purge, am I correct?" The IS girls shuddered at that. They don't want to be reminded of that which that program made them realized their ideal fantasies with embarrassing and tempting results. They nodded slowly. "I noticed the legendary IS pliot, Chifuyu used a special armor that gave her the strength of ten women to single-handedly defeat a terrorist of the Phantom Task organization. So I created RepArmor."

"RepArmor?" Charlotte drooled at the impressive armor she is seeing before her.

"Yes. If you put these on, they will give the strength and abilities of your ISes of days long ago. For Houki's RepArmor, an advancement of her old IS, duel katanas. Cecilia's RepArmor will have a Cecilia-Buster, similar to X's X-Buster. Ling, advanced brass knuckles, Charlotte, a heavy spear of days old, but much lighter and advanced. And Laura, a huge broadsword. They can also allow you to breathe underwater and even outer space. They're yours to use whenever you want."

"Arigato, Dr. Cain." Houki bowed lightly.

"You must be the five living fossils from the era of the ISes, huh?" A cocky and harsh voice asked as the IS girls and Dr. Cain turned to see a purple Reploid who sorta resembles Boba Fett of Star Wars, only he has a huge cannon on his shoulder. He walked up to the IS girls with the unfriendliness of gestures.

"What did you say, you Boba Fett wannabe?!" Cecilia growled as Ling and Charlotte held her back from doing anything drastic.

"Relax, it's just a joke." The Reploid chuckled playfully.

"It's an offense joke…" Houki glared at this Reploid, she doesn't like him already.

"Vile… What did I tell you about respecting your comrades while serving the Maverick Hunters?" Dr. Cain sighed as he rubbed his temples in aggravation.

"Sorry, Doc." Vile apologized. "Anyway, the name's Vile, I'm an A rank Maverick Hunter. Stick with me instead of that old bot, X and you'll be fine." The Reploid now identified as Vile greeted in a rude way.

"Don't speak ill of X like that. He's gonna be an amazing Maverick Hunter! Just you wait and see!" Charlotte puffed her cheeks in anger.

"Yeah, when robo-pigs fly!" Vile laughed like a comedian as he slapped his knee, the IS girls glared at Vile with hatred that he's making fun of their guardian and the one who released them from cryosleep. Vile cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'll be heading for the briefing room. Cya, Doc." He saluted and headed for the meeting room.

"I don't like Vile… he's a jerk!" Laura snapped as she pounded her fist on a table, smashing it in the process. X came into the research lab and saw the RepArmor and the ticked off IS girls.

"Did something happened?" X asked confusedly.

"It's nothing X. I just gave your squad the RepArmors to help them prepare themselves for the first day as Maverick Hunters." Dr. Cain chuckled nervously before sighing. "Your squad must head to the briefing room for your first mission."

"Roger." X and the IS girls saluted as they headed straight for the briefing room.

* * *

**(Dr. Cain's POV)**

* * *

**"X-Squad's first mission with Vile Corps was to deal with a group of Mavericks in Afghanistan. Afghanistan's terrorists were wiped out before 2035 and the world ushered in a world of peace until 20XX. Iran has stopped their pursuit for nuclear power and made peace negotiations with the world. But now, in 21XX, the Mavericks have controlled a town in Afghanistan. I observed Houki's group using the RepArmors and I was pleased with the results." **Scene shows the IS girls using the powers of their RepArmors to defeat the Mavericks.

**"X was having trouble dealing with the Mavericks, but something happened. Houki and Charlotte encouraged X to help make a world where there are no Mavericks and Reploids and humans live in peace and they and their friends want to live in a world like that. That motivated X a little and he's willing to help fulfill his friends' promises. He managed to defeat the Mavericks and apprehended them." **Next scene shows X and the IS girls escorting the arrested Mavericks to the air carrier.

**"X is lucky to have comrades that he awoke from cryosleep and he is filled with determination that he will take good care of them. Even Commander Sigma stated that X will be a good Maverick Hunter one day. Commander Sigma is so resourceful and helpful… but the next day…"**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Whew! Another day, another Maverick butt kicking." Ling closed her eyes and grinned as she was about to change into her normal clothes using her RepArmor's change clothes feature. But before she can do that, she started to reflect on today. "X still doesn't want to fight more battles. But I'm sure we can help him overcome them. After all, he's our guardian and perhaps something more. Hee hee!"

"Hung-Lingyin." Sigma greeted as he came into the Maverick Hunter locker room.

"Hmm? Yes Commander Sigma?" Ling turned to her commanding officer.

"I would like you to escort me on a special mission." Sigma told her as he crossed his arms.

"What kind?" Ling blinked as she placed one hand on her hip.

"…We may have found the source of the Maverick Virus." Sigma told her as he looked at the ceiling.

"You serious?!" Ling gawked. "If we destroy the source of the Maverick Virus, will it stop the Mavericks in their tracks?!"

"Yes. Alpha Squad was dispatched to destroy the source located in Western Old Tokyo. However, we lost contact with them a few hours ago." Sigma frowned as he showed Ling a holograph of some figure destroying the Reploids of Alpha Squad. "The reports say they were destroyed by a Maverick of unknown origin who seems to be spreading the Maverick Virus. And that's not all, Beta and Delta Squad met the same fate before Alpha Squad. In total, 45 Reploids were killed."

"Yeouch…." Ling shivered at the thought of that. "Do they… know what kind of Maverick is it?"

"I can't say for certain. All we know that the Maverick's color is red and the area he was in is some old lab. And rumor has it that this same lab is where the evil Dr. Wily of 20XX conducted a secret project there. No one knows what that lab's purpose is and why that red Maverick is prowling through it. So will you escort me to the site?" Sigma offered.

"Hmm…" Ling placed her pinky on her chin. 'If I take out the Maverick who is spreading the Maverick Virus, I'll be a hero! It's just as Ichika-san would like it…' She started to blush.

"Uh…" Sigma raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ling with confusion on his green eyes. "You alright, Ling? My sensors indicating that your temperature is rising."

"Oh, it's nothing!" Ling laughed. "I'll happily accept your request of escorting you to that site."

"Good." Sigma smiled softly. "Meet me at the hanger bay when you are ready. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. It's top secret issued by Dr. Cain who gave me this information." He left for the hanger bay.

"Roger that!" Ling saluted as she smiled with confidence. 'Just you wait, Red Maverick! Your Maverick Virus spreading days are over!'

* * *

In the site where the Red Maverick is reported to be, a sinister chuckle was heard in the darkness, and after a few seconds, a loud booming diabolical laugh was heard in its place as red eyes glowed in the darkness followed by another glowing item above the eyes.

…A W?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Leader of the Maverick Hunters and the Red Maverick: Part 2 of 2: Meeting and Befriending Zero: Intense Battle in Western Old Tokyo!**

**A/N: How's that for a cliff-hanger? Anyway, next up will be Sigma's Battle with the Maverick Zero and Zero is reformed and he meets and befriends X and the IS girls. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	5. Maverick Hunters Formed! Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 5: Maverick Hunters Formed! The Leader of the Maverick Hunters and the Red Maverick: Part 2 of 2: Meeting and Befriending Zero: Intense Battle in Western Old Tokyo!**

* * *

**(Great Wall, China, February 1st, 21XX 1:30 PM after Ling and Sigma left for their destination…)**

* * *

Houki unsheathed her twin katanas after materializing them and got into a defensive position as a samurai based Maverick glared at her with his katana armed. The samurai Maverick snarled as he charged forwards Houki. Houki just smirked as she slashed the Maverick 5 times and cut off his arm. The samurai Maverick screamed in agony as he fell down to the ground, deactivated. Houki sighed in relief as she sheathed her katanas and placed them in her RepArmor's subspace pocket. X and Houki's friends minus Ling ran up to her.

"Nice one, Houki." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"We managed to clear out the Mavericks who took over the Great Wall of China…" X sighed despondently as he looked at the sky in thought. "I just wish we could have negotiate with them peacefully."

"And we will, X." Houki reassured him. "All we need to do is do the right thing and they'll stand down, they may be even cured of the Maverick Virus."

X couldn't help but stare at the four IS girls. "There's something special about you girls… You have encouraged me to fight for everyone and have been there with me during tough times…"

"You're our guardian now, X." Laura told him smugly. "You can't act all saddey wahdey all the time. We can convert Mavericks back to Reploids. Trust us. We're the first human Maverick Hunters trying to adapt to 21XX after our 66 year old sleep. So man up, X!" She ordered sharply.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" X saluted timidly. He then remembered something. "Oh yeah. I'm surprised Ling isn't with us today."

"She texted us that she has some important errands to do for Commander Sigma." Charlotte nodded as she sees the Mavericks being carried off to the detention center in China. "I wonder if it is important."

"I hope it isn't anything dangerous." X replied with unease.

* * *

**(With Ling, 1:50 PM, arriving at destination.)**

* * *

Ling and Sigma got off the air carrier and walked towards a team of Reploids hunched on a dirt wall near the ruined lab. Sigma turned his head slightly towards Ling. "Ling, stay with the Hunters stationed at that ditch over there until the need arises. If I'm in trouble, assist me when I am in pain."

"Roger. How tough can this Red Maverick be anyway?" Ling huffed as she and Sigma got to the rendvous point with Gamma Team.

"Commander Sigma, sir!" A Gamma Team Reploid saluted.

"Where is that Red Maverick that has took down Alpha, Beta and Delta Teams?" Sigma asked, ready to face anything.

"He's still inside. If we take him out, the Maverick Virus will be no more." A second Gamma Team Reploid reported.

"Very well, I'll handle this. I will not let more innocent Reploids be infected by this Maverick so they can kill innocent humans." Sigma smirked as he walked into the lab, Ling and Gamma Team watched him go inside.

"Go get him, Commander Sigma!" Ling cheered, still she has an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 'W-What's this unease feeling I have? I know Commander Sigma will take down that Red Maverick and destroy the Maverick Virus! But… I got a bad feeling about this…'

Sigma entered the lab after opening the doors, he surveyed the area. It looked kinda ruined and old. 'No sign of that red Maverick…' He thought to himself as he walked a bit inside. 'Maybe if I explore this lab some more, I'll find him… Hm?' Sigma stopped as he sees a long figure with his back turned. He has a cool red color scheme, his armor was round for the most part with a red, black and white color scheme and white shoulder guards with a stylized "Z" insignia on his left shoulder. His helmet is horned and features a sharp blue crystal contrast to X's, but the most notable is his tied long blond hair. Sigma was surprised a bit by this figure's appearance, but when the figure turned, he let out a battle yell and charged at Sigma.

"Ugh!" Sigma took a step back and blocked the red Maverick's punch, before he punched him in the gut, making him recoil a bit. The red Maverick snarled as he hurl punch after punch at Sigma, who swiftly dodged them and gave the Red Maverick a knee kick. The kick has the Red Maverick skiddled across the room, the Red Maverick stopped himself and glared at Sigma with hatred as he warped out of sight.

Sigma was caught off guard by this tactic as the Red Maverick reappeared in front of him, with a crazed grin, he punched Sigma in the face, knocking him back a little. Sigma cursed himself as the Red Maverick leaped up and dived towards him with his fist intending to implant it into his face. Sigma smirked as he ducked under the Red Maverick, which surprised him as Sigma did a killer uppercut, knocking the red Maverick to the ceiling. Sigma smirked to himself as he leaped up after him.

The red Maverick struggled to get up, but managed to get back up into his feet as Sigma landed near him. The red Maverick growled with fury as he looked around for a weapon. He noticed a pipe, a small pipe that can be used as a weapon. Grinning evilly, he grabbed the pipe and got into a fencing position. Sigma frowned as he got out his Sigma Saber and activated it. It emitted a green blade of light. This could be more trouble than Sigma thought.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Ling…)**

* * *

Ling checked her iPhone's digital clock. It was now 2:15 PM. "Ooooh, I'm getting worried. Commander Sigma hasn't returned yet. I know he's strong enough to take on a Maverick, but what if he ran into some trouble?" Ling looked up with determination. "No choice! I'm going after him!" That surprised Gamma Team.

"But… Miss Ling! Commander Sigma said not to follow him until he is really in danger!" One Gamma Reploid protested.

"Hey, have you forgotten?" Ling grinned at him. "I'm wearing a RepArmor and I was one of the best IS pilots back in my timeline. This Red Maverick is no match for me and Commander Sigma! I'm gonna help him put an end to the Maverick Virus!" She got up from her position and rushed into the lab.

The Gamma Team looked at her entering the lab. A female member of Gamma muttered "There goes a brave girl from the IS era…"

* * *

**(Back to the battle inside the lab…)**

* * *

Sigma and the Red Maverick clashed weapons for about 10 minutes. Sigma did a horizontal slash which knocked the Red Maverick's weapon away. Snarling, the Red Maverick charged at Sigma who charged back with his battle cry.

When Sigma and the Maverick charged at each other, Ling entered the lab and looked for Sigma. She looked up and saw Sigma clashing with the Red Maverick. This Red Maverick made her remind her about X, but this Maverick has a sick red color scheme. Ling was happy that Commander Sigma was about to win. However, in a strange twist of fate, the Red Maverick managed to cut off Sigma's arm. Sigma groaned in pain as sparks emitted from his arm wound.

"Oh my lord… Commander Sigma!" Ling covered her mouth in shock as the Red Maverick snickered sinisterly as he proceeded to kick the tar out of Sigma. First, he threw Sigma to the ground, forcing Ling to take cover behind a large pipe. Then Ling peeked out from the pillar and watched in horror as the Red Maverick gave Sigma scars for his eyes and ripping tiny bits of circuity out of him. And then, after knocking him to the ground, the Red Maverick then grabbed Sigma's half ruined face and proceed to try to crush it. The Red Maverick chuckled sinister before he let out a cruel and evil laugh.

But then, something happened, Ling saw the Red Maverick's helmet gem light up and she saw the letter W glowing bright yellow. The Red Maverick gasped before he grabbed his own head and screamed in agony. Sigma slowly got up and saw the Red Maverick thrashing around while screaming out in pain. Sigma saw his chance as he let out a battle scream as he reared his fist and charged at the Red Maverick, smashing his fist onto the gem, causing a force so strong that it knocked the Red Maverick to the ground, rendering him unconscious. Sigma panted heavily as he clutched his severed arm.

"Commander Sigma! Are you alright?!" Ling shouted out, still traumatized by that brutal scene as she ran up to Sigma.

Sigma panted heavily as he looked at Ling. "Guess I should have called for backup." He sighed in exhaustion. "I'm fine, really…"

"But your arm!" Ling protested as she walked up to him and checked for wounds. "Those wounds are serious! We should contact my squad and Dr. Cain to have them chec-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Sigma snapped at her, making her recoil in shock, then making her shed tears. Sigma looked at the teary eyed Ling and sighed. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have snapped at you. Call your squad and Dr. Cain and have that Red Maverick brought back to Maverick HQ for an analysis…" Sigma issued as he staggered out of the lab.

Ling looked at the limping commander of the Maverick Hunters. 'Something's wrong. He was nice and caring a minute ago.' She looked at the unconscious Red Maverick. "What kind of Reploid is he? And what's with that W initial on that helmet of his?" She tapped her comlink which is located right near her right breast should be. "X, guys… Can you hear me?"

* * *

**(With X and his squad at the Great Wall of China…)**

* * *

"What?!" X gasped as Ling told him what happened so far, the other IS girls were listening in to what Ling said in her report. "I understand… You were wise in obeying Commander Sigma's orders. We'll be there at 2 hours. Stay put, Ling." X turned off his comlink.

"A red Maverick who may be the source of Maverick Virus. And to think it would give Commander Sigma a hard time…" Cecilia looked at the setting sun with worry on her features.

"Ling said it's a Reploid of unknown origin and somehow, it's spreading the Maverick Virus." Houki scratched her chin in thought about this.

"Well, let's go back to Maverick Hunter HQ to find out more about our mystery Maverick." Laura suggested.

"Yes… I hope he isn't hostile…" Charlotte gulped as X and his squad headed back to Maverick Hunter HQ by their air carrier.

* * *

**(Ling's POV)**

* * *

**"And so, I oversaw the repairs of the mysterious Red Maverick… He still frightens me when he brutally attacked Commander Sigma like that. Who is this Reploid and what does the glowing W have something to do with his pain? I hope when he wakes up, he doesn't attack us…"**

**(Normal POV, 3 hours later…)**

* * *

The mysterious red Reploid groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself up slowly. He looked around. He was in the Maverick Hunter HQ's Reploid repair bay. "…Where am I?" He muttered in a cold and harsh tone. His gem on his helmet was repaired after he was brought back to Maverick Hunter HQ.

"You're in Maverick Hunter HQ." X told him, the red Reploid turned to see X and the IS girls looking at him in concern. Ling hid behind X because this red Reploid still frightens her. X can understand the trauma she went through when she saw Sigma almost beaten to death by this red Reploid.

"Who the heck are you lot?" The Red Reploid muttered as he crossed his arms and glared at X and the IS girls.

"Hey, does this Reploid acted a lot like us when we were awaken from suspended animation?" Cecilia asked Laura. Laura nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. He's probably frighten and scared like us when we didn't realized that 21XX was our world's future."

"My name is X, I am an advanced robot called a Reploid. These are my squad and their legal guardian. Their names are Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang-Lingyin, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig. They're from the era of the ISes after they are awaken from suspended animation 66 years ago." X introduced himself and the IS girls.

"X….?" The red Reploid muttered in astonishment as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I think I know that name somewhere…"

"Wait…" Charlotte looked at the red Reploid with the white dotted eyes. "Are you like X, a relic from the time he was created by Dr. Light and sealed away until this timeline?"

"Maybe he too is a creation of Dr. Light?" Houki guessed as she looked at the red Reploid with a suspicious glance. Ling was silent when Houki said that.

"I think I know the name Dr. Light as well… But…" The red Reploid held his head to ease the pain. "I can't remember…"

"I don't know about that, Houki…" X scratched his chin in thought. "I don't remember Dr. Light creating a second robot like him." He deduced Houki's theory.

"And he has amnesia as well. Maybe his memory core is busted?" Laura took a wild guess while shrugging.

"Do you have a name, mister red Reploid?" Cecilia asked, trying to be a motherly person.

The red Reploid was silent for about 2 minutes, trying to remember if he has a name… Suddenly, a jumpstart in his electronic brain triggered within. He said only one word… "…Zero."

"Eh?" Cecilia blinked.

"My name is Zero." The red Reploid now known as Zero introduced himself flatly.

"It's nice to meet you, Zero." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. Zero looked at her oddly.

"Excuse me?" Zero made a disgusted grunt.

"You were giving Commander Sigma a bad beat down when you were spreading the Maverick Virus, but somehow, you're cured of it." Laura grinned coolly.

"Wait, I brutally attacked some guy named Commander Sigma?" Zero blinked twice before he scoffed. "Why would I do that?"

"Who knows?" Laura shrugged. "But you're no longer a Maverick and are now a sane Reploid."

"Reploid…?" Zero murmured as he looked up to the ceiling. "Is that what I'm called? You people have weird tastes for names."

X extended his hand which confused Zero. "Uh, X? What are you doing?" He looked at X's hand oddly.

"Offering you a handshake of friendship. We're fellow Reploids and fellow Reploids be best friends with humans as well." X smiled slightly.

"Yes. Since you're cured of the Maverick Virus and that may have stopped the Maverick outbreaks, we'll happily become your first friends!" Charlotte smiled softly.

"Um…" Ling looked a bit away, still frighten by Zero's appearance.

"What is it, Ling? Something the matter?" X turned his head to face Ling with a concern expression.

"I-It's nothing. I'm happy to welcome Zero into our group of friends…" Ling smiled slightly.

"Heh…" Zero closed his eyes and smirked. "Well then, I'll gladly accept your hand of friendship, X." He gladly took X's hand and shook it. X smiled, he has made his first Reploid friend and it is a former Maverick. The IS girls save for Ling couldn't help but smile at this newfound friendship between X and Zero.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… with Sigma…)**

* * *

Sigma panted heavily in his command center as he looked at his hand and walked up to a mirror. His heavy breath fogged up most of the glass. But then, his eyes started glowing a sinister green and his scars on his eyes became dark purple. A purple aura emitted from him as Sigma growled softly, and then, an evil grin formed in Sigma's mouth.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: ****Day of Σ: The Day Sigma Went Maverick: The Start of the First Maverick War**

**A/N: We're getting to the end of the prologue chapters, after the next chapter, the events of MegaMan X1 will kick off and X, Zero and the IS girls will fight for humans and Reploids against the new leader of the Mavericks himself, Sigma. So hang on to your Subtanks, cause Day of Σ will be a bumpy ride and kick start MegaMan X and the IS girls' first adventure with help from other dimensions.**


	6. Day of Σ: First Maverick War

**A/N: This is the final prologue chapter. After this chapter, the events of MegaMan X1 will kick off. So here it is, the chapter with Sigma becoming Maverick and becoming the leader of the Mavericks and the first Maverick War.**

**Chapter 6: ****Day of Σ: The Day Sigma Went Maverick: The Start of the First Maverick War**

* * *

**(February 6th, 21XX, X Residence, 6:25 AM)**

* * *

Houki got out of the shower after waking up and was combing her hair. She thought back to the day the mysterious red Reploid, Zero became their friend. But she has a lot of questions about Zero…

'Who is Zero? And who made him? Why did he carried the source of the Maverick Virus with him? Plus Ling said she saw a glowing W initial on Zero's helmet when he was screaming out in pain after brutally beating the crud out of Commander Sigma…' Houki thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'Still, Zero can't remember anything about his past and who made him. What was he doing in that lab where the fiendish Dr. Willy conducted his secret project there before we awoke in 21XX?' Houki sighed as she went to get dressed into her Maverick Hunter uniform. She still has the RepArmor control device with her, so did her friends. These RepArmor control devices allow the IS girls to change into their RepArmors on the fly, sorta like the ones in Totally Spies.

Houki looked at her reflection on the mirror one more time with a smile. "Oh well. No use thinking about it. It's best saved for later."

Houki got downstairs of the penthouse where she sees X, her friends and Zero watching Teen Titans on the Cartoon Network Rerun Channel in the living room. Ling was cheering for Cyborg when he was facing down Atlas. "Yeah! Push those limits, Cy! You can save your fellow Titans!" Zero made a disgusted scoff.

"I don't get why this Cyborg guy is half-human and half-machine. Does he even have a purpose in this show?" He muttered.

"Oh Zero. Cyborg is a superhero who fights for the people he protects." Charlotte's eyes sparkled with delight. "If you protect people close to you, it makes you a hero…"

"Hero, huh?" Zero looked at the 49 inch TV showing Cyborg defeating Atlas and freeing his fellow Titans. "Never even thought about the whole justice and hero thing…"

"I wish Cyborg could think rationally and think about his safety when facing Atlas in that episode. Even if he's half-human and a hero, he's still a machine and must think about whatever fighting will bring peace to the world." X looked at the TV screen despondently.

"X, wars happened all the time in life. Even though there's no more human wars in this timeline, we're facing a non-serious war with berserk Reploids." Zero told him strictly. "I don't know much about this timeline, but wars happened, even with Reploids…"

"I-I know that…" X sighed despondently.

"Zero?" Houki blinked, catching her friends' attention, including Zero. "I never thought you came here to visit us."

"Hey, I didn't came here on my own free will to visit." Zero retorted as he resumed watching TV. "I just came here to learn more about X and you five girls from 2035."

"Oh yeah, Houki did you hear?" Cecilia smiled brightly.

"About what?" Houki raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and looked at her friend.

"Dr. Cain has officially made Zero a Maverick Hunter and he's now a Class A Hunter due to his amazing battle against Commander Sigma." Cecilia beamed. Ling was silent as she looked a bit away, still feeling a bit frighten of Zero because of what he did to Sigma a few days ago when he was a Maverick.

"So that would make me your senior." Zero grinned coldly.

"Tch, I doubt it…" Laura gave Zero her usual cold glare which Zero returned with his own. Zero decided to talk about what era the IS girls came from after awaking from suspended animation last month.

"So what era did you girls come from after awaking from cyrosleep? The era of the what?" Zero asked out of curiosity as he glanced at the IS girls.

"The era of the ISes." Ling told him as if he was a child learning new things.

"What the heck is an IS anyway?" Zero wondered, the word IS is alien to him.

Charlotte giggled playfully and playfully "Well, it's best if we tell you." And the IS girls told Zero about ISes, about the man whom they love who is now deceased, the Phantom Task organization and the Phantom Virus Tragedy which proved to be Phantom Task's ultimate undoing and how the IS girls were placed in cryosleep after the gas knocked them into a coma and 21XX was the only way of curing it.

"Ouch…" Zero winced at the history the IS girls have. "Such a price to pay for saving your homeland, huh?" The IS girls nodded silently, X could tell that the IS girls are still sadden by the death of Ichika and awaking in a world that has humans co-exist with Reploids. But he will help them overcome their grief. Plus, he blushed at the IS girls. They're nice and caring and X was wise in becoming their guardian. But… why is he feeling that way? Does he… like one of the IS girls?

Before X can ponder these feelings of love and emotion, the phone ranged. "I'll get it." X told them as he got up from the sofa and walked up to the phone and answered it. It showed a hologram of a Maverick Hunter with worry on her features. "This is X, what's wrong."

"X, we have a problem." The female Hunter stammered. "It's Commander Sigma, he's gone missing!"

"What?!" X and the IS girls gawked as the IS girls rose up from their seats and looked at the female Hunter with bewiled eyes.

"After he was repaired after his fight with Zero when he was cured of the Maverick Virus, he simply up and vanished! Even Dr. Cain has no clue on his whereabouts. Not only that, but Commander Sigma has been acting strange lately." The female Hunter whimpered with worry. "Let me know if you see Commander Sigma."

"Roger. I'll keep you posted." X nodded with a serious frown as he cut the channel.

"Sounds like your Commander is missing, huh? What got into his circuits like that?" Zero shrugged as he stood up from the sofa and looked at his friends with his cold eyes.

"I don't know… but I got a bad feeling about this." Cecilia muttered as the gang looked at the window, seeing the whole city, wondering where Commander Sigma is.

* * *

**(Ne Tokyo Sector 5, 10:00 PM, Vile Corps)**

* * *

"This is too easy!" Vile laughed as he fired his cannon at the last Maverick, the Maverick screamed as he was reduced to ash. Vile patted his shoulder cannon. "Ah, nothing like a good hoedown with some lowly Mavericks to end the day." He looked at the moon, he thought about that new recruit for the Maverick Hunters… Zero. "I don't get why Doc allowed a Maverick like him who was the source of the Maverick Virus become part of the Maverick Hunters. Plus he traumatized that Ling girl when he beat the stuffing out of the Commander. He better not get in my way of being the best Maverick Hunter in the whole world… Hm?" Vile noticed a huge shadow in a corner of some alleyway. "More prey, huh?" He chuckled to himself as he dashed towards his target.

As he was dashing towards his target in the alleyway, he thought about Zero so more. 'Wait… if Zero was cured of the Maverick Virus, then why hasn't the Mavericks stopped appearing? It makes no sense! …Ah well, as long as there Mavericks, I can have the sweetest job a Reploid could ever have!' Vile noticed his target is heading straight into a warehouse. Smirking underneath his helmet, he rushed into the warehouse.

"Alright, Maverick scum. Come out, come out wherever you are." Vile challenged as he activated his cannon's targeting light. He spotted his target and was about to fire until the figure stepped out of the shadows, The figure shocked Vile as he realized who it is. "C-Commander Sigma?!"

Sigma smirked evilly and commented with "How long are you going to continue serving those foolish humans, Vile?"

"W-What? Commander, something wrong with that electronic brain of yours?" Vile muttered as he crossed his arms and looked at him oddly.

"Nothing is wrong. I am perfectly normal." Sigma chuckled darkly.

"Then why did you say how long am I going to continue serving those foolish humans?" Vile questioned. "We're Maverick Hunters, we are made to protect the huma-"

"More like being made to become the humans' slaves." Sigma frowned as he turned his back. "After my battle with that red Reploid Zero, I thought everything was fine since I stopped the Maverick Virus… But then, I suddenly realized something."

"And that is…?" Vile looked at his Commander oddly.

"We Reploids have untapped potential. Do you believe we have untapped potential when Reploids were made?"

"I… guess, I supposed…" Vile muttered, he's starting to feel odd. Is,,. Is it coming from Commander Sigma.

"Yes, we have potential that needs to be released. We are the next generation of robots. But there is one obstacle standing in our way."

"Obstacle?" Vile questioned, wondering what Commander Sigma is going with this.

"The obstacle is… humans." Sigma declared. Vile was silent when Sigma said. "Yes. We Reploids were made by humans to be their slaves. They never treat us with kindness, only make us do labor and abuse us. I have learned the horrible truth after my battle with Zero. The humans are keeping us back from evolving and I believe it is time we start a rebellion against the humans."

"Are you saying we should kill off the humans?" Vile asked, getting interested in this somehow, he doesn't know why, but he's starting to like Commander Sigma's ideas.

"Yes. And that's not all. There may be other universes that have those same disgusting humans and I believe we Reploids must dominate those otherworldly humans and populate over those universes. I have discovered a secret project headed by Dr. Cain called Project Uni. That project allows dimensional travel and Dr. Cain intended to use it for peaceful measures. But as long as we Reploids are being shackled down by those ungrateful humans, the omniverse will never know peace. So I am starting a war against those traitorous humans." Sigma turned around and grinned evilly.

Vile was speechless when Sigma announced that.

"It is time we free our Reploid brothers and ushered in a new age where Reploids will become the dominant species in the omniverse!" Sigma declared. "And I have already converted half an army for my cause. And they are building a stronghold for me so I can rule the omniverse as its king and leader of all Mavericks!"

Vile doesn't know what to say for about 30 seconds until he kneed down and bowed before Sigma. "You are a god…" Sigma looked at him with an evil smile. "You are amazing and right! This omniverse needs a god and you, Lord Sigma is fitted to have that role! I will follow you even through death! The humans must be annihilated for our new world and omniverse!"

"I am glad you joined my cause, Vile." Sigma smiled darkly. "Tomorrow, the war against humans begins!" Dozens of red sinister glowing eyes appeared in the darkness behind Sigma.

* * *

**(The next morning, at Dr. Cain's office)**

* * *

X, Zero and the IS girls were in Dr. Cain's office, talking to him about some strange events last night. Dr. Cain was looking out the window in his office with a serious frown. "A lot of events have been happening lately when Sigma disappeared."

"And you called us to discuss this, Dr. Cain?" Houki has a serious frown on her face.

Dr. Cain turned to face X and the gang and nodded. "Intel reports that missiles were stolen last night and almost half a dozen Reploids and Mechaloids are missing. Not only that, someone has broken into one of my labs and stolen a very important project. That project was meant for peaceful measures for areas other than Earth."

"What are you talking about, Dr. Cain?" X asked, confused about this.

Before Dr. Cain can answer that, the intercom went on. "Dr. Cain! Check the news! It's horrible!" His female assistant panicked.

"What?" Dr. Cain muttered, he and X's friends were confused about this as Dr. Cain turned on the display screen and switched to CNN. What they saw shocked them to their very core. Missiles were fired at Arfica, destroying buildings and killed about 100 humans and 115 Reploids. The news header said that unknown missiles were launched at Africa and killed about 100 humans and 115 Reploids. Then another news report shows Maverick armies marching down the road to Neo Tokyo, the news states an unknown amount of Maverick armies is heading straight for Neo Tokyo with an advanced airship heading towards their way.

"No…" X muttered in disbelief as he and his friends minus Zero watched the news in horror.

"But… I thought the Maverick Virus was destroyed!" Charlotte covered her mouth in shock. Suddenly, they heard a loud booming and sinister voice.

"Hear me, humans of Earth!" It was familiar to X and his friends as Dr. Cain looked out the window and gasped in shock. X and his friends followed his example and were horrified to see this…

It's a huge hologram of Commander Sigma, but he's wearing a red cape now and has a malicious grin on his face. "I am Sigma, leader of the Mavericks and future ruler of the omniverse! For far too long, we Reploids have been slaves to do your dirty work and we didn't even get a thank you or compliment! You humans are keeping us back from evolving and I believe it is time you humans face extinction. I have 8 Maverick Generals who serve me and powerful Reploid soldiers who joined my cause! It is time we purge the world of you filthy humans and make a world where Reploids are the dominant species on this planet and other universe! The Maverick War has begun and we will be victorious!" Sigma let out a sinister chuckle before it turned into a diabolical and evil laugh as the hologram disappeared.

Dr. Cain looked at the ground with sorrow. "What insanity… Sigma, the only Reploid who is immune to the Maverick Virus, went Maverick and is now trying to wipe out humanity just for a world for Reploids… What am I going to do?"

X was silent for about a minute until he bravely said "Dr. Cain! Please let me stop Sigma!" That surprised the IS Girls, Zero and Dr. Cain.

"X?" Houki muttered in shock.

"Wha… X?" Dr. Cain murmured in disbelief.

X placed his hand on his chest. "I still hate fighting, but I can't let Sigma get away with what he has done to Africa and waging war on the humans. I must stop him… No, I will stop him for the sake of Houki and her friends!"

"Hmm…" Dr. Cain closed his eyes in introspection and thought about this. 10 seconds later, he opened them with a smile. "I guess we have no choice. Dr. Light made you to be the ultimate peace-keeping robot. You have the same traits and sense of justice of MegaMan of long ago. So a title will be more fitting for Earth's new champion of justice. Henceforth, you will be known as MegaMan X!"

"Roger!" X saluted. "Let Mavericks fear the name of MegaMan X, the protector of humans and Reploids!" He turned to Houki's group. "I'm sorry, but I need your help if I'm ever going to stop Sigma and his Maverick Army."

"We'll gladly join you in stopping Sigma." Houki smiled as she saluted. "We have a debt to repay you for awakening us from suspended animation and we can return the favor by helping you stop Sigma!"

"What Sigma did was unforgivable. He was nice and caring once, but now he's our sworn enemy!" Cecilia puffed her cheeks with a determined frown.

"We have to fight Commander Sigma… No, he's no longer my Commander, he's now the leader of the same berserk robots we're trying to destroy and cure of the Maverick Virus!" Ling placed her hand on her chest with a determined expression.

"Why did it has come to this…?" Charlotte muttered sadly before she looked with determination. "But I'll do it for our world and the omniverse!"

"Sigma must be stopped at all costs." Laura frowned as she changed into her RepArmor and got into a battle stance to show she is serious on stopping Sigma.

Dr. Cain turned to Zero. "Zero, I want you to replace Sigma as Commander of the Maverick Hunters until I find a replacement for him. Do you have any skills in leadership and such?"

"No need. I know those kinds of things." Zero smirked as he pointed at himself. "Besides, I need to return the favor to X and his squad for becoming my first friends. So I'm going to help them in any way I can."

"Thanks, Zero." X smiled slightly.

"Alright, the Maverick War has begun and we're going to end Sigma's evil!" Houki declared.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: First Battle: Fight in the Central Highway! A Way to Get Stronger!**

**A/N: And there you have it, the first Maverick War has begun and X and the IS girls are determined to end it and Sigma. Here are some notes I would like to go over with you. In my MegaMan X IS fanfic, the IS girls will be encouraging X to fight for everlasting peace, so X will no longer be the doubtful worrywart hero you seen in the games. So he won't be retired in the arc with Axl and Red Alert in it, because the IS girls will give him the strength to fight and help achieve Dr. Light's dream of a world where Reploids and humans live together in harmony. Alright, enough spoilers from me. Next chapter will be X and the IS girls' first battle in the first Maverick War, so stay tuned.**


	7. First Battle

**Chapter 7: First Battle: Fight in the Central Highway! A Way to Get Stronger!**

* * *

**(One month has passed since Sigma declared war on humanity and the start of the Maverick War…)**

* * *

B-Bladers, bee shaped robotic helicopters were firing down on Maverick Hunters who took cover over some knocked over cars. The Hunters don't have the time to return fire. A Hunter activated his comlink and yelled out "We can't hold them out much longer, Commander Zero, sir!"

"Stay put for much longer. X-Squad are on their way right now. They have tested the full operational Teleport System and shouted be here right about…" Zero said on the comlink as six different colored beams of light rained down from the sky and when they landed and dispelled, they are revealed to be MegaMan X and the IS girls in their RepArmors.

"B-Bladers at 2:00." Houki frowned as she unsheathed her twin katanas and activated her RepArmor's flight system as she flew up to one B-Blader and sliced it in half with her katanas, causing it to crash to the ground and explode.

The second B-Blader opened fire on X and his squad. X and Cecilia used their Busters to take out the second B-Blader, causing it to explode and crashed into the ground like scrapped heaps. X sighed as he and his squad walked up to the Hunters they saved. "Everyone, alright?" X asked.

"Yes. Thanks X. We owe you one." A Hunter saluted before he relayed some information. "The Maverick Army's warship is seen over the deepest parts of Central Highway. We don't know what Maverick Sigma put in charge of this operation, but whoever it is must be really powerful."

"Roger that. You guys get some rest, we'll take it from here." Ling gave a thumbs up as the Hunters warped back to Maverick Hunter HQ.

Laura activated her RepArmor's comlink. "Did you get that, Commander Zero?"

"Already have." Zero acknowledged as he observed the situation from the command center of Maverick Hunter HQ. He typed in a password on his holographic keyboard and it displayed a map of Central Highway. "Whoever this Maverick that Sigma put in charge of Central Highway is, he must be stopped before Sigma's forces reached the sectors of Neo Tokyo. Central Highway acts like an entrance to Neo Tokyo. We must take it back from Sigma's forces at all costs. I'll be monitoring the situation from HQ. If you guys ran into trouble, I'll come over there as quickly as possible to help you out."

"Roger that." Cecilia nodded with a serious expression. She turned to her friends and said "Let's go."

"Roger!" X and the other IS girls responded in unison as they begin their trek through Central Highway.

On the first section of the highway, they encountered Maverick Reploid soldiers aiming their weapons at them. "Don't let them reach the heart of the highway! Lord Sigma will have our heads if they do!" A Maverick Captain growled as the Mavericks fired their guns at our heroes.

"We have to do this the hard way…" Ling muttered as she charged in at super-fast speed and delivered some devastating kicks and punches to the Maverick Soldiers, they didn't stood a chance as they were completely destroyed. Ling cracked her knuckles with a whistle and grinned as she struck a pose.

"That was amazing, Ling!" X gasped in awe. "When did you learn some serious moves like that?"

"Oh, Ichika taught me when he and I were in elementary school." Ling smirked as she walked towards the next destination. X was speechless as he made the black dotted bored look with a sweat drop.

"I wonder why Houki and her friends seem so fascinated on this Ichika guy when they lived during the era of ISes…" X received glares from Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura which made him gulped nervously. "Uh… I mean it in a good way, honest." X and the four IS girls followed Ling into the next area of the Highway.

* * *

They saw mini copter like robots with spiked weights dropping them into the ground, destroying pieces of the highway. "We got to stop them from destroying the highway!" X issued as he fired his X-Buster at one of the spiked weighted Mavericks, destroying it in the process.

"Allow me…" Laura materialize her huge claymore and struck a pose, exclaiming with a loud booming voice "…TO USE THE BODEWIG CLAYMORE OF SUPREME JUSTICE TO RAIN DOWN FIERY RAIN OF JUSTICE ON THESE FOUL MAVERICKS!" Imaginary fireworks appeared in the background and fanfares played out of nowhere. X and the four IS girls looked at her oddly, so did the mini-Mavericks.

"Uh…" Houki looked around. "Maybe you should use it now?" Laura nodded as she swung her claymore at the Mavericks, slicing them in half, causing them to exploded upon being sliced. Laura smirked as he dispelled her claymore for now.

"She's strong…" X mumumured in disbelief, thinking to himself 'I sure don't want to get on her bad side… But she's cute when she's powerful like that… Why am I thinking about it now?' He shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled at Laura. "Nice job, Laura."

"X… What do you think of me now?" Laura smirked as she walked up to him and glanced up to him, making him feel nervous.

"L-Laura?!" X recoiled a bit, still blushing.

"X wasn't impressed by your little performance. He was impressed by martial arts at the first section of the highway, right X?" Ling winked at X who sweat dropped and sighed.

"Can we talk about this later until we freed Central Highway from Sigma's army?" X begged desperately. He still doesn't know which of the IS girls he likes the most, so he doesn't want to get on their bad side.

"I agree with X-kun. You two are giving him a hard time…" Charlotte shook her head in disappointment at Ling and Laura's childish behavior.

"Okaaay…" Ling and Laura pouted, arms crossed as X-Squad proceed to the next area.

When they got to the third section of the Central Highway, a B-Blader appeared and opened fire on them. And it laid ball shaped Mavericks called Deerballs who fired lasers from their single eyes, forcing X and the IS girls to take cover in a destroyed flipped car.

X turned to Cecilia and Charlotte. "Cecilia, Charlotte. Work together to take out the B-Blader and those Deerballs!"

"Roger that!"

"O-Okay!" Cecilia and Charlotte acknowledged as Charlotte materialized her spear and charged at the Deerballs, impaling them with the tip of her spear, making them explode after she impaled them. Cecilia activated her RepArmor's flight-mode and rapidly fired at the B-Blader, giving it so much damage that it started to malfunction. Cecilia landed beside her team and watched the B-Blader crashed to the ground. The gang heard rumbling when the B-Blader impacted the ground.

Houki noticed the sides of the highway about to give away and her eyes turned white dotted, muttering "Uh-oh…" The highway gave away, landing the gang below the highway while another piece of the highway stopped their fall. The gang coughed and hacked as they see the wreckage of the B-Blader and the highway.

X turned to the IS girls. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah. We're good. That was unexpected though." Ling gave a cheesy grin as she dusted her RepArmor off, the rest of the IS girls did the same.

"Something tells me we will be doing this again with the next B-Blader…" Laura muttered as the IS girls activated their RepArmors' flight-modes and got to the top while X used his wall scaling abilities to follow them.

* * *

And Laura was right. When they faced and defeated the next B-Blader, they experienced Dejavu and have to get back on top. They proceeded to the next area.

They have to deal with car riding Mavericks firing guns at them, but it was nothing they can't handle. Eventually, they reached the heart of the Central Highway.

When they arrived at the parking lot, they saw the Maverick warship flying above them and it extended a launch pad from the bottom of the hull, dropping off more car Mavericks.

"Here they come!" X issued as X-Squad worked together to defeat the car Mavericks.

"We did it!" Ling did the V for Victory sign with another of her cheesy grins.

"Now where's the Maverick General in charge of this area?" Cecilia frowned as the gang looked around for their foe. "Something tells me he's on that warship…"

"Hahaha, how right you are, my dear Cecilia!" A familiar voice taunted as the launch pad lowered down to reveal Vile in some sort of giant robot suit. Vile piloted the armor to land down a few feet from X and his squad.

"Vile?!" X and the IS girls gawked in shock.

"Surprised to see me, X? Lord Sigma has given me orders to take you and your little girlfriends down!" Vile crackled mainically as he readies the armor for battle.

"Lord Sigma?!" Houki's eyes widen in shock. "Vile… Don't tell me you joined Sigma's army?!"

"Ahahahaha! You got it!" Vile laughed diabolically. "Lord Sigma will be the one to make Reploids the dominant species in the omniverse! X… Join us, and together we will make our Reploid utopia a reality!"

"Never!" X growled as he aimed his X-Buster at Vile. "I will never join Sigma after what he has done!"

"And if we have to take you down to stop him, so be it!" Laura growled as the IS girls got their weapons ready.

"Ahahaha!" Vile chortled sinisterly. "X… You're just a relic from the age of robots and Houki and her bratty girl squad are living fossils without their precious ISes. Lord Sigma ordered me to have you six terminated and with my Ride Armor, you're good as dead anyway!" Vile yelled as he charged his Ride Armor at X-Squad, making them dodge the rush attack.

"Vile, I never liked you anyway!" Ling declared as she leaped up and intended to slam her foot down onto Vile's Ride Armor, but Vile used his Ride Armor to grab Ling and flung her across the field, making her crash into some cars. She recovered, but was out for the rest of the fight.

"Ling!" Charlotte gasped as she glared at Vile with angry gritted teeth as he got out her spear out and let out an Amazon war cry as she charged straight on at Vile.

"Too slow, German girl!" Vile taunted as he side stepped out of the way. Charlotte snarled as she jabbed her spear at Vile, but Vile's Ride Armor blocked the attacks with its hands and Vile fired a electric shot from his shoulder cannon, paralyzing her.

"He's too strong!" Houki gawked as she and Laura charged at Vile, leaping up, intending to bring their blades down onto him, but Vile did some rapid fire punches with his Ride Armor, knocking them to the ground. Houki growled as she got back up and charged at Vile, slashing rapidly at him, but Vile used his Ride Armor to block every slash and punched her when she left an opening.

"Is that all?! My granddoid could pull better moves in his sleep!" Vile taunted as X and Cecilia opened fire on Vile with their Busters. Vile used his Ride Armor to dodge every shot and used his paralyzer shots to incapite X and Cecilia. Cecilia struggled to get up, but she and the other IS girls watched helplessly as Vile grabbed X with his Ride Armor's arms.

"Aahahahaha! It's just as I told you, X! You're just an ancient pile of scrap metal that time forgotten! And Houki and her friends are living fossils of the era the once glorious ISes were made in! Lord Sigma's new world and omniverse will soon become a reality! And all of you are powerless to stop him! POWERLESS!" Suddenly, a charged shot was fired at Vile, severing his Ride Armor's arm, freeing X who keened on the ground. Zero rushed in and charged up his Z-Buster and aimed it at Vile. Snarling, Vile shouted out "Retreat for now!" As he piloted his Ride Armor onto the launch pad of the warship and it flew away. The IS girls recovered their strength and rushed up to X.

"…It's no use… They're just too powerful…" X looked down despondently, feeling that this war is lost.

"X! Don't give up! We must somehow get stronger to take on Sigma!" Charlotte encouraged.

"Charlotte is right, X. We can't give up hope yet. I have been discussing with Dr. Cain when he first discovered you before Sigma started this war." Zero placed his hand on X's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Turns out, you have the ability to copy your enemies' weapons and used them against the enemy. Plus, Dr. Cain said that your creator left special capsules in case something like this happens. If you can defeat the 8 Maverick Generals and copy their powers and find those capsules left by Dr. Light, you might stand a chance against Sigma."

"…You're right." X looked up with determination. "I can't give up hope yet!" X turned to the IS girls with a brave smile. "X-Squad! Before we take on Sigma, we must defeat the 8 Maverick Generals and add their powers to our own! Also, we must find the capsules left by my creator, Dr. Light. It's a dangerous mission, but we have to do this to save both the world and the omniverse! Also, we must try and recruit some of the Maverick Generals to our cause."

"Yes. We can convert those Maverick Generals if we keep trying. They say words are the ultimate weapon, so we can try to recruit some of the Maverick Generals to our side if we use logic." Cecilia nodded with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Zero grinned before adding "I'll be with Dr. Cain to locate Sigma's fortress. I know you guys can do it! Contact me if you need any help." Zero warped back to HQ.

"So, the real fight begins…" Houki frowned as she and X-Squad looked at the setting sun. 'Just you wait, Sigma… We'll defeat you and save our omniverse from your evil clutches!'

X looked at the setting sun with a determined frown. 'With Houki and her friends by my side, we will bring peace back to this world! Just you wait, Vile. Once we dealt with you, we'll go after your leader to end this!'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Chill Penguin: the First Light Capsule**

**A/N: And so the battle truly begins. Will X and the IS girls find the Light Capsules left by Dr. Light so they can stand a chance against Sigma and his right hand man, Vile? And what will Sigma do with the mysterious dimensional device made by Dr. Cain? All these questions will be answered as the story of Arc 1 continues. Also, expect crossovers to begin after the battle with Flame Mammoth. Stay tuned for more updates.**


	8. Chill Penguin

**A/N: I decided to replace Amagi Brilliant Park with Koi Koi 7 because the characters of Koi Koi 7 would fit better for Arc 1 with Nanoha. Plus, I will have the Gokoh Five as side villains who joined forces with Sigma, so expect interludes between the Maverick Generals. Here is Chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: Chill Penguin: The First Light Capsule**

* * *

X-Squad walked into Maverick Hunter HQ the next day and were talking to Zero in the command center. Ling was the first to speak. "Where is the first Maverick General?"

"He's located in the snowy mountains." Zero responded. "The Maverick General's name is Chill Penguin. He specialized in ice attacks. He was once a Reploid designed for weather control until Sigma infected him with his virus and he now serves him as one of the 8 Maverick Generals. Those mountains provided energy resources for the world and we must reclaim it as soon as possible. X, you and your squad will assault Chill Penguin's base and take him out. Destroy him at all costs to secure the snow mountain base."

"Sounds easy enough." Cecilia smirked. "We'll go there and take out Chill Penguin, sir."

"Alright." X nodded as he and his squad warped to the snow mountain base.

* * *

**Maverick General Number 1: Chill Penguin**

* * *

X and the IS girls appeared in the snow mountain base. The IS girls shivered as snow falls down from the grey clouds. "Brrrr! It's freezing in here!" Ling shivered as she rubbed her hands to keep herself warm. Even with her RepArmor, it's still cold as heck!

X noticed the IS girls shivering with confusion on his face and asked "You girls get cold in areas like this?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes… We should have changed i-i-i-into warmer c-c-c-clothes…" Charlotte sneezed, mucus dripped out of her nose as she made a disgusted look on her face.

"Hang in there until the mission is done. I don't want you girls to catch the flu." X reassured them. The IS girls looked at him with surprised looks which made him curious on why they're looking at him like that. "Is there something wrong?"

"…You're kind and nice like Ichika…" Houki told him as she blushed, turning her head slightly away from X's gaze.

"A-am I really that nice?" X rubbed the back of his head nervously when Houki told him that.

"And dense like Ichika…" Laura told him sourly as she walked past him towards the first section of the snow base.

"Dense?" X wondered, confused on what Laura meant.

"…It's nothing, X. Don't mind her." Cecilia closed her eyes and gave a fake smile. In her thoughts. 'Yep… He's definitely densed like Ichika-san.' She figured her friends are thinking the same way as her and Laura as they walked past him, leaving X confused and wondering what they meant by that.

"…Am I really that dense? Or was it something I said?" X murmured as he followed his squad into the next section.

* * *

X and the IS girls spotted some Maverick soldiers uploading cargo into their snow-sleds. X used his vision to see that the Mavericks are unloading some dangerous weaponary to use in the war. X nodded to Cecilia who nodded back as she used her Cecilia-Buster to fire at the boxes, destroying them and the weapons in them.

"What the?!" A Maverick soldier gawked as he sees X and his squad jumping out of their hiding place and got into battle stances. "It's that traitorous human lover, X and those five fossils from 2035! Destroy them!" He ordered as the Mavericks opened fire on them.

"Take out the trash!" Houki snarled as she unsheathed her twin katanas and dashed at super speed, cutting the Maverick soldiers in half in a quick and deadly form of attack. X charged up his X-Buster and fired a large blast at the remaining Maverick soldier, destroying him in the process.

"Heh! If they're that easy to take down, then Chill Penguin shouldn't be too hard to crush!" Ling boasted as she chortled at her own words. X was feeling down a bit and Ling told took noticed. "What's up, X?"

"You girls are fast and agile…" X stated out of jealousy for his friends' amazing speed. "If only I can dash…"

"Don't worry, X-kun." Charlotte smiled softly as she walked up to him and nuzzled him by the shoulder, making the four IS girls seething with rage and making X blush slightly. "I'm sure you'll find some way to be fast." Suddenly, she noticed X's gem lighting up. "Nani?"

The IS girls were confused by this when they saw X's helmet gem light up. X was wondering what it meant as the gem extended a beam of light which was heading for that first base in the snowy mountains.

"What just happened?" Cecilia blinked, she was wondering what that light from X was. The other girls were wondering about that too.

"I don't know. But something must be there in that base. If we can trace that light from my gem to that base, we may be able to find out." X theorized.

"It's worth a shot. Let's go." Laura nodded in agreement, the others also agreed as they entered the first base of the snowy mountains.

* * *

When they entered the base, they had to deal with bat robots called Bat-Bones and more of those laughing purple mini-copter Mavericks. X has to scale the walls to reach the top while the IS girls used their RepArmors' super abilities to catch up with X.

X and the IS girls walked down a hallway, discussing the light from X's helmet gem's location. "Whatever that light is, it must have brought us here for a reason if it is related to X…" Houki stated as she and her friends looked around for the light. And then, X noticed something. It was an advanced blue capsule with the top display showing some legs.

"Wait… Something is very familiar about this capsule…" X mused as he and the IS girls walked up to the capsule. It hissed as the glass lowers down and it showed a blue hologram of an old man whose beard made the IS girls think about Santa Claus, wearing white scientist clothes and he has a serious expression on his face.

"So you've come…" The old scientist smiled softly, even if acting serious. X gasped as he recognized this man.

"I know this man… It's my creator, Dr. Light!"

"What?!" The IS girls looked at him with wide eyes and mouths dropped slightly.

"This is your father, X?" Ling blinked twice to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her.

"So this is the man who created you... Your beloved father…" Laura muttered as she and the others looked at the hologram of Dr. Light.

"X, I gave you the ability to choose your own path in life, and I hope the world would allow you to have a peaceful one…" Dr. Light sighed a bit despondently. "But now, the world once again needs MegaMan, if the world doesn't need him, then you wouldn't have stumbled upon this capsule. Because I believe the world needs MegaMan more than ever and it needs a stronger and powerful version of him like you. I have hidden capsules like this one all around the world after my death when I sealed you away. If you find them and use them, your true potential will be unlocked, giving you a fighting chance against the forces of evil." He explained.

"I see. So Dr. Light hid these capsules like the one we're seeing after his death in case there are threats to our world like the Maverick War and they're hidden all over the world. It's just as Zero said!" Cecilia snapped her fingers with a smile.

"X-kun!" Charlotte beamed. "If we find these capsules and you use them, you might be able to beat Vile the next time we encounter him and you'll be able to defeat Sigma and end the Maverick War!" She urged.

"I know. Dr. Light knew before he passed away that the world will be in imminent danger along with the omniverse." X nodded with a small smile, whispering "Thanks, Dr. Light for creating me."

"Step into this capsule and receive an acceleration boost to your speed, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X turned to the IS girls who nodded with determined smiles, X nodded back as he entered the capsule. Light glowed around him and in a few seconds, his blue metal boots changed to white, gold and blue. The IS gasped in awe as X received a new pair of legs upon entering the Light Capsule. He decided to test them out by dash and he and the girls were amazed by the increased speed has he gotten.

"Cool!" X grinned. "Now we can step up the pace."

"Alright, let's search for Chill Penguin." Ling smirked as X-Squad pressed forward. X was pleased that he gotten an upgrade from Dr. Light's capsule. Maybe Zero and the IS girls are right… If he acquires the upgrades from Dr. Light's capsules, he might stand a chance against Sigma after all. He will win and preserve peace for both the human and Reploid race.

* * *

X-Squad then proceeded to destroy many robotic enemies, including lumberjack robots, Maverick soldiers who rode on Ride Armor, but the IS girls and X learned from their past battle with Vile and managed to defeat them, so the next time they face Vile, X will be charged up to destroy him.

They made it to the central snow base and discovered a slid door of some kind. Charlotte opened a channel with Zero. "Um… Commander Zero? We found the base and discovered some sort of door in it."

"That must be where Chill Penguin is stationed." Zero told her. "Your squad will enter through it and confront Chill Penguin. Good luck."

"Roger that." Cecilia nodded as Char cut the channel and the gang entered through the door. They went into the next door and entered the room of Chill Penguin.

The room they were in has a pull-level on the ceiling, Laura deduced that it is some sort of snow making machine when pulled. And the gang saw ice sculptures of penguins. Sitting on one of them is a fat robotic humanoid penguin with the Sigma logo on his body.

"Welcome, X and IS pilots…" The penguin smirked a sinister smirk. "I knew you would come here…"

X transformed his arm into his X-Buster and issued "Chill Penguin, power down and come along peacefully and maybe the UN will go easy on you for siding with Sigma's rebellion."

"Or do we have to scrap you into pieces?" Houki frowned as she got her twin katanas ready.

"Hah!" Chill Penguin snorted. "There's no way I would surrender to punks like you! Lord Sigma's ideal omniverse is absolute! Once he gets Project Uni running and brings in people from other dimensions so their homes would be defenseless without them, it'll be a matter of time before our Reploid utopia becomes a reality! Now I will reward you for coming this far by freezing you to your doom!" Chill Penguin fired ice shards from his beak, forcing the gang to leap out of the way.

"Alright then, have it your way!" Cecilia yelled as she fired pellet energy shots at Chill Penguin, damaging him a bit. Chill Penguin snarled as he slid on his belly and hit Charlotte for some hurt.

"Uh… Bad penguin!" Charlotte stammered as she got out her spear and jabbed Chill Penguin three times. Chill Penguin retaliated by leaping up and firing more ice shards at X-Squad, Laura used her claymore to block the shards for her teammates.

"You're mine, you evil penguin!" Ling declared as she charged after Chill Penguin, he however smirked devilously as he blew out a icy breath, freezing Ling. In 5 seconds, Chill Penguin gawked as Ling broke free in a instant and glared at the icy Maverick as she gave Chill Penguin a killer uppercut, making the penguin Maverick recoil a bit.

Houki dashed in and deflected ice shards that Chill Penguin fired at her and got up and personal with him and slashed him five times with her katanas.

Cecilia fired a charged up Cecilia-Buster and it gave Chill Penguin a decent amount of hurt.

"That's it!" Chill Penguin snarled as he leaped up and grabbed the pull-lever. "Let's see how you like cold weather!" He pulled the level and a icy wind blew in the room, the IS girls were really cold and this weather is draining their energy. But X, due to him being a Reploid was unaffected by this and charged up his X Buster. Using his leg upgrade, he dashed leap towards Chill Penguin and fired his charged shot at him, making him let go of the lever and knocking him to the ground. Chill Penguin groaned for a bit until X charged up his X-Buster again and aims it at the evil Maverick. Chill Penguin panicked, knowing he is about to die. "N-Now wait just a minute! I can make you a deal!" His words were unheeded as X fired the charged shot and it hit Chill Penguin, he screamed in agony as he exploded, reducing him to scrap metal. X walked up to the remains of Chill Penguin and touched one of his parts, his armor changed to blue and yellow as he aimed his X-Buster at the wall and fired a ice shot at it, it scattered into pieces.

"Zero was right." X smirked heroically to himself. "I can copy the powers of my enemies." He rushed up to his friends and asked in concern "You girls okay?"

"Yeah…" Houki shivered as she sneezed. "Thank you for helping us with that Maverick, X. I thought we were gonna freeze to death!"

"I-I-I-I'm shivering like c-c-crazy!" Ling sneezed again.

"I'm… also cold…" Laura muttered in shame. X chuckled slightly.

"Well, let's go home and warm up. Then we'll go back to tracking down the 7 remaining Maverick Generals and finding more Light Capsules." He stated with a smile.

"Okay!" The IS girls smiled in response as X-Squad warped out of Chill Penguin's base. The other Hunters arrived to secure the base. One step closer in their quest to save the omniverse.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Flame Mammoth: To Protect Those Dear to Me**

**A/N: How was that? Nice chapter if I do say so myself. Next chapter will be Flame Mammoth and it will be based on both Maverick Hunter Sailor Saturn and Maverick Hunter Zoey, so stay tuned for more Xtreme updates.**


	9. Flame Mammoth: To Protect those I Cared

**Chapter 9: Flame Mammoth: To Protect Those Dear to Me**

* * *

**(X Residence, March 10th, 21XX. 7:05 AM)**

* * *

"Achoo!" Ling sneezed, still feeling sick from the battle of the first Maverick General, Chill Penguin as she was wrapped around a warm towel and her feet in revitalizing water in a bucket. "Man, I'll never go to any chilly place without changing into something warm ever again!" The rest of the IS girls were fine, but Ling was still sick after the battle with Chill Penguin.

X poured some herbal tea medicine and gave it to Ling. "You'll be better in no time with this herbal tea. It's guaenrtee to cure almost any symptoms, except for cancer." X handed Ling the tea and she instantly drank it in a few gulps.

In a few seconds, Ling's cold vanished as if in a instant. She beamed "Whoa! This medicine herbal tea is awesome! Who knew people advanced themselves in medicine by curing diseases except for cancer in an instant?!"

"I'm glad you like it, Ling." X closed his eyes and smiled. The rest of the IS girls were watching TV, namely, some cooking show. It'll be awhile before Zero locates the next Maverick General, so they're killing time in their penthouse to prepare themselves for the next mission. X was still wearing his leg upgrade he got from Dr. Light's capsule, and Dr. Light said in his mind that he gave X the ability to switch to any armor whenever he wants at will once he found a whole set of armor upgrades.

X looked at Ling with a curious nature. Ever since he awoken the IS girls from suspended animation, they were talking about this Ichika person that they cared so much about. He knew this Ichika was killed by the Phantom Virus, but what makes this Ichika so special? He decided to ask Ling that. "Ling?"

"Hmm?" Ling looked up to face X with a confused expression.

"You and the other girls always seem to talk about this Ichika person whom you five deeply cared about. Is he…" X started to look away, blushing shyly. "…Important to you?"

"H-Huh?!" Ling blushed madly as she looked away. "I-Ichika-kun is important to us because he is the first male to pilot an IS somehow."

"I think I read something like that once in the history databanks." X remembered something like this once. "This Ichika Orimura person was the first male to pilot an IS and he has been the target of the Phantom Task due to him piloting an IS. So he was ordered to attend the same school as you five girls to protect him. Do you girls… love Ichika?"

"O-Of course!" Charlotte stammered as she pressed her fingers nervously. "He sworn to protect me from my father when I pose as a guy attending IS Academy."

"He was supposed to be my wife." Laura smiled slightly as she blushed. X looked at the genetic IS super soldier with an odd look.

"…Don't you mean husband? I mean, he's a male and you're a female." X corrected her.

"Like I said, he's my wife." Laura replied smugly with a smirk, but her smirk faded and became a sad frown. "But now he's…" The IS girls lowered their heads despondently with depression.

"I'm sorry to bring it up…" X said with a depressed tone.

"Don't be sorry, X." Houki smiled slightly. "Ichika-kun died as a hero and we should save this world for his sake. I'm sure we'll find someone else in our life in this timeline." Houki looked at X who looked back, they adverted their gazes from each other a bit, blushing madly. Suddenly, the phone ranged and Cecilia went up to answer it.

She pressed the answer button and it showed a hologram of Zero. "Commander Zero. Have you found the location of the second Maverick General yet?" Cecilia asked.

"Indeed." Zero nodded as he brought up snapshots of an old and abandon robot factory. "It turns out Flame Mammoth has taken up residence there. This robot factory was once a Reploid making facility until an accident six months ago caused it to shut down. Now Sigma's army has reopened it to create and brainwash Reploids to join his cause. Flame Mammoth was once a Reploid who is built for smelting old parts and making them into new ones. Now he's Sigma's pyromaniac Maverick General. X, I want you and your squad to infiltrate the factory and reduce Flame Mammoth to scrap metal. Head there as soon as you're ready." Zero cut the connection.

Cecilia turned to her friends with a frown. "Looks like we got to head to the abandoned robot factory to shut Flame Mammoth down. To be honest, he's isn't worth coverting to a Reploid for the first time."

"I know." X nodded as he stood up from his seat. "Let's prepare ourselves for the mission."

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

Flame Mammoth's hideout, he was a huge Reploid who is shaped like a humanoid mammoth with the metal trunk and he has a red color scheme and has the Maverick symbol on his chest. He was talking to his master, Lord Sigma. "It seems Chill Penguin was destroyed by the Hunters." Flame Mammoth reported.

"I was already informed of the situation by one unit of the deceased Chill Penguin. They were destroyed by X and those girls from the IS era." Sigma frowned as he showed a video of X and the IS girls fighting and defeating Chill Penguin.

"Why would that old relic who we Reploids are based on be leading human girls into this war? X is a traitor to us Reploids and should be reduced to scrap for aiding those ungrateful humans." Flame Mammoth snidely commented as he crossed his arms.

"Don't underestimate those girls, Flame Mammoth." Sigma evilly scolded. "They're from the era of the ISes and even though they're wearing RepArmors that acted like their ISes from long ago, they're still quite powerful due to their combat experiences from their era. I want them on my army, Flame Mammoth." That surprised Flame Mammoth.

"But Lord Sigma, sir! They're humans! They're our enemy!" He protested.

"But I saw what those girls can do. I learned about their history of their era and saw what those five girls can do. If we have them in our army, the omniverse will be ours in one fell swoop. I'll want you to capture those five girls so I can brainwash them to do my bidding. I'll be putting in the final touches of Project Uni in the meantime. Don't fail me." Sigma ordered as he cut the channel.

"I won't fail you, Lord Sigma! Those five girls will be yours in a instant!" Flame Mammoth saluted as he got ready for battle.

* * *

**(With X and his squad)**

* * *

X and the IS girls warped in front of the abandoned robot factory and looked at it in awe. "If it wasn't being used for evil, it would be a great place to make more Reploids to help mankind." Charlotte commented with inspiration.

X looked at Charlotte with a soft smile, Charlotte noticed it and blushed madly. "You're right. We need to shut it down for everyone's sake. Let's go, X-Squad!"

"Roger!" The IS girls nodded in response as X-Squad charged right in.

After jumping from one conveyor belt to another, X and the IS girls pressed forward until they came to an area with more ledges to jump across before pressing on.

When X and the girls arrived at the next area, X looked up and saw that the ceiling looked a bit different than the others. 'I wonder…' He though to himself. Is there something special about that ceiling? He decided to come back later with something to break those blocks. He turned to Cecilia and asked "Are you alright, Cecilia? We can take a rest if you want."

"Are you kidding?" Cecilia smirked with confidence. "Thanks to my RepArmor, I feel like I can take on a whole army of ISes back in my era!" Cecilia looked a bit away, blushing slightly. "But… it's really nice of you to check up on me, X-kun." In her thoughts. 'X is really nice and caring like Ichika-san… But he's a Reploid. Although I wonder… Can humans and Reploids love each other…?'

"Yo, Alcott! You alright?" Laura barked sharply. Cecilia snapped out of her thinking stance and laughed nervously.

"O-Of course! I'm fine! Let's go kick some Maverick behind, brave companions!" She marched towards the next area of the factory while the rest of his friends looked at her oddly with sweat drops.

"What's gotten into her?" X muttered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

So, together, they leapt for the next ledge. But when they landed, lava burst from the river below, barely missing them. It melted through a part of the ledge in a matter of seconds, and X and the IS girls hurriedly jumped to the next. But it happened again, and again, and again. Eventually, they made it onto a more solid ground.

"That was fun…" Ling remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, fun…" X also said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's never do that again, okay?" Houki sighed as everyone nodded in agreement. As soon as they're through with Flame Mammoth, they can get the heck out of here… Well, X will have to come back here with something to break those strange blocks on the ceiling.

They moved on until they came to more conveyor belts. Again, there was lava below, and tubes above. But there wasn't anything coming out of these tubes at the moment.

X jumped onto the first conveyor belt. The IS girls were about to follow him, but they saw that a machine above X was about to drop.

"Move!" Charlotte shouted at him, and he did so just in time, barely escaping being flattened by the machine.

He jumped back over to his friends, and stared at the machine, which had gone back up to the ceiling.

"That was close." Charlotte answered as she checked for wounds on X. "You okay, X-kun?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that..." X answered.

At that moment, an old robot part fell from the tube, and moved along the conveyor belt until it was directly under the machine. The machine dropped, and the part was flattened.

"That could've been me." X noted, "Thank you."

Charlotte looked over at him and said, "What did you expect? We're a team, we look out for each other, right? No- we're more than a team, we're friends."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ling cheered

X smiled. "Yeah," he said, "We're friends.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Laura smirked coolly.

"Let's go!" X answered enthusiastically.

They jumped across the conveyor belts, carefully timing themselves as they passed the crushing machines.

* * *

"They're getting close," Flame Mammoth told himself, "They'll be here any moment. It's almost playtime."

* * *

X and the IS girls had made it to an area of the factory where there were several pipes. They walked across them, and came to a door. A door that was identical to the one that X and the IS girls have gone through before the battle with Chill Penguin. The six of them went through without hesitation, and came to a hallway. On the other end of the hall was another door. They walked through this one as well, ready for whatever awaited them on the other side.

The floor in this room was just a conveyor belt, and it carried them forward into the room. Waiting at the other side was Flame Mammoth with a look on his face that told he was ready for battle.

The conveyor belt stopped when they reached him.

"So X, you're brining little girls into this dangerous war now, are you?" He laughed. He then turned to the IS girls. "Listen girlies, it would be best if you come with me to Lord Sigma. He can use people like you to make the omniverse ours."

"Shut up!" Laura snapped as she got out her huge claymore. "What Sigma's doing is wrong and endangers not only the humans, but the Reploids as well!"

X pointed his X Buster at Flame Mammoth and said, "We can destroy you here and now, but we would rather you surrender and accompany us to HQ. Power down or face us."

"You have got to be kidding me, X," Flame Mammoth mocked, "Why would I do that?"

"I suspected you'd refuse. Alright then, are you ready, girls?"

"Ready when you are, X!" Ling nodded as she pounded her brass knuckles and got into a fighter's stance.

"I'm ready with my katanas." Houki nodded as she got out her twin katanas and readies herself.

"Time to pay for you crimes, Flame Mammoth!" Laura snarled as she swings her claymore down, proving her point and determination of taking this Maverick done. Cecilia said nothing as she armed her Cecilia-Buster at Flame Mammoth.

Charlotte began the battle first by charging at Flame Mammoth with her spear ready, but the conveyer belt turned on and moved her, her friends and X backward.

But this didn't stop X. He immediately began firing his buster gun at Flame Mammoth, who fell over. He got right back up, however, and from his trunk came a trumpeting cry, and the conveyor belt changed direction. The gang were now heading for Flame Mammoth, and even if they tried to run the other way, it would get them nowhere.

Flame Mammoth jumped into the air, and looked as though he was going to crush them all, but the IS utilizes their RepArmor's flight systems and Charlotte grabbed X and flew themselves up away from Flame Mammoth.

"I-I'm sorry, X-kun!" Charlotte blushed as she realized she was holding X's hand. "I didn't hurt you, d-didn't I?"

"No, it's no trouble at all, Charlotte. Let's continue the fight." X gave her a smile that makes princes of fairy tales jealous which made Charlotte blushed and smiling as she and X flew down and the gang got together, discussing a strategy to defeat Flame Mammoth.

"Look," X whispered, "This conveyor belt is obviously giving Flame Mammoth an advantage, so this won't be easy."

"It may be able to help him," Houki nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't mean that it can't help us too. We need to just work with it."

"Alright, let's do it then." Cecilia nodded as the others agreed with this plan

Flame Mammoth cried out again, and the conveyor belt changed direction once more.

"Stay on this side of him, I have an idea." X told the IS girls and they nodded in agreement. X dashed between Flame Mammoth's legs and kick-jumped off of the wall. While he was in the air, he fired a charged up blast at Flame Mammoth.

"You little dweed!" Flame Mammoth growled as he fired flame shots at X and the IS girls, but they dodged it and waited for Flame Mammoth to change the conveyor belt. Houki activated her RepArmor's flight systems and flew in at Flame Mammoth, slashing him 8 times with her katanas before flying away when Flame Mammoth attempted to grab her with his trunk.

"Have one of my Ling Punches, Flame Mammoth!" Ling flew towards Flame Mammoth, rearing her fist back and slams it into Flame Mammoth's chest, leaving a huge dent on it.

"Ugh! My beautiful armor!" Flame Mammoth snarled as he glared at X-Squad. "Your little girlfriends will pay for that, X!" Flame Mammoth blew fire from his trunk, intending to burn the IS girls alive, but Laura spins her claymore like a tornado, dispelling the fire. X charged up another charged shot and fired it at Flame Mammoth, damaging him greatly.

'This is bad!' Flame Mammoth started to panic. 'I better think of an evil plan before I meet the same fate as Chill Penguin! …I got it!' Flame Mammoth leaped up, at first the gang thought he was gonna try to crush them, but the moment they jumped out of the way, Flame Mammoth landed behind Charlotte and grabbed her with his trunk. "Gotcha!"

"Charlotte!" X and the other IS girls gasped as Flame Mammoth tighten his hold around Charlotte, making her scream in pain.

"I recognized this girl from Lord Sigma's database. She's from the era of the ISes like you four huh? Charlotte Dunois, heir to the Dunois Company that went bankrupted after the Phantom Virus Tragedy, correct?" Flame Mammoth laughed cruelly as he tighten his hold around Charlotte.

"Let… Let me go!" Charlotte wheezed as her words fall on Flame Mammoth's deaf ears.

"No can do, girlie!" Flame Mammoth mocked. "You forgotten the reason why we started this war… to rid the omniverse of humans like you! It's a shame your deceased father isn't here to see his beloved daughter die at my hands! But Lord Sigma has orders to bring you and your four friends to him."

"Let her go!" Houki snarled as she readies her katanas.

"Says who?!" Flame Mammoth mocked, but noticed something strange about X. "…Huh, what the…?"

X's body started to glow blue and his helmet's gem is shining brightly as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Let… her go this instant!"

* * *

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ, one of the female Hunter Navigators gasped as she displayed X's power level. "Commander Zero, sir! X's power level… is increasing at an alarming and stable rate!"

"Huh?" Zero blinked, but then he remember an important discussion he had with Dr. Cain.

**"According to Dr. Light's research, X has limitless potential and if his calculations are right, his true power will be unlocked, rivaling that of a god and fighting for the good of mankind." **Dr. Cain's voice echoed in Zero's mind. Zero smiled slightly as the female navigators displayed X's status and showing the increasing power level.

"So that's what you meant, huh Dr. Cain?"

* * *

X let out a scream of anger as he warped in and punched a hole in Flame Mammoth's body. "W-What?!" Flame Mammoth gawked as he let go of Charlotte, she landed safety on the ground and X leaped back and aims his X-Buster at Flame Mammoth, charging it up. Cecilia managed to get Charlotte to safety. As soon as X finished charging, he let out a scream of anger once again as he fired a devastating energy shot which drilled through Flame Mammoth's abdomen. Flame Mammoth started to explode. "Unbelievable!" He screamed as the gang heard of the last of Flame Mammoth as he exploded into scrap metal. X walked up to the remains of Flame Mammoth and touched his piece, copying his ability. X turned red and fired his X-Buster, making it a flamethrower.

The IS girls saved for Charlotte who was slowly waking up were surprised and amazed that X managed to destroy Flame Mammoth with that unbelievable power.

"X…" Ling's eyes started to sparkle in delight. "That was amazing!"

"X… What in the world was that power you used?" Laura muttered in envy at X's hidden power. X looked at his hands.

"I don't know. When I saw Charlotte in danger of being killed, this hidden power suddenly appeared within me and I couldn't stand him hurting Charlotte, so I used this power to defeat him…" X explained as he walked up to Charlotte and kneed down to check on her. "You okay, Charlotte?"

"X-kun…" Charlotte whispered as she stared at X's eyes for about 20 seconds until she grabbed X and hugged him tightly, sobbing tears of joy. "Oh X! I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!" She sniffled as she sobbed some more. X smiled softly as he held Charlotte closed, the rest of the IS girls smiled softly, but couldn't help but feel jealous of Charlotte's increasing bond with X.

What is the hidden power X has unleashed on Flame Mammoth and will it appear again to help X and the IS girls win the Maverick War?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Interlude 1: Arc 1: Enter Koi Koi 7! X-Squad vs Gokoh Five!**

**A/N: How do you like that little Char x X moment? Well, anyway, we're having the first interlude and hopefully, it will take two episodes before we get back to the main story of Arc 1. So stay tuned for more updates and get ready for Koi Koi 7 to appear and the Gokoh Five as side villains in the story.**


	10. Interlude: Arc 1: Episode 1

**Chapter 10: Interlude 1: Arc 1: Enter the Koi Koi 7! X-Squad vs Gokoh Five!**

* * *

**(Sigma's fortress, March 11, 21XX)**

* * *

Vile came into Sigma's throne room with a report. "Lord Sigma. I have some bad news. Flame Mammoth has met the same fate as Chill Penguin and was destroyed by the Hunters."

"I already know of the situation, Vile." Sigma told him simply, still smirking darkly. "It seems we underestimate the IS pilots who worked alongside X. But no matter, once my ultimate weapon is complete, they won't stand a chance." He petted his wolf robot. "By the way, how is Project Uni coming along?"

"It's going well, my lord. We can bring in inhabitants of a dimension our Maverick scientists have discovered to our dimension. In that dimension, there are six girls who possess robotic strengths, but they're still human, only turned into half-cyborgs and some normal human boy and five annoying pests." Vile explained as he showed Sigma the data he acquired from the Maverick scientists. Sigma was pleased by the results.

"Excellent, Vile. You can go ahead and start up Project Uni. Those five annoying pests that are the enemies of these six girls are not worth recruiting. But I want those five IS pilots brought here, brainwashed and on my side. See me again when you have finished." Sigma ordered.

"Yes, my liege. I will make sure those five IS pilots become your slaves in our quest to make the omniverse ours." Vile bowed before his master and left for the Project Uni control room.

Project Uni was a small advanced rod that when hooked to a machine of any kind, it becomes a powerful gateway to other dimensions or to bring in inhabitants of said dimensions to this one. Vile typed in some commands on the control pad. A female computer voice announced "Project Uni activating… Now bringing in 13 inhabitants from Dimension KOIKOI7-304." Project Uni fired a large beam of light from an opening in the ceiling and it shot into the sky. Vile chuckled darkly to himself, pleased by the results.

"It'll take about 5 minutes for me to use Project Uni again. Then Lord Sigma and I can bring in more inhabitants from other dimensions for us Mavericks to hunt down and destroy." Vile quietly said to himself as he left the room.

* * *

**(High above Europe, 1:30 PM)**

* * *

X-Squad have finished another mission routing one of Sigma's army's unit in England. They were lucky the Queen of England is okay despite the Maverick War going around. So England, Europe should be safe for now.

Cecilia sighed despondently as she looked out the window in X-Squad's air carrier. Her home, Europe has changed since her 66 year old sleep. X took noticed and walked up to her. "Something up, Cecilia?"

"X…" Cecilia murmured, still gazing at Europe. "My home, Europe has changed since I awoke from my cryosleep. When we cleared out the Mavericks terrorizing it, I asked one of the people if they remember the Alcott family. I was shocked to learn that the Alcott fortune has dried up and now I'm dirt poor…" She looked down, depressed that her family fortune has dried up and she's now an orphan.

"Cecilia…" X placed his hand on Cecilia's shoulder, making her blush madly. "It doesn't matter what happens in the past, you'll always be you." X then got a generous idea. "I have an idea. Why don't we rebuild the Alcott name together? We can regain your family's fortune and restore the Alcott name. Once this war is over, I'll help you reclaim your family's former glory."

"Y-You will do that for me, X?" Cecilia blinked, still blushing, looking away a bit, and feeling shy. 'X really does act like Ichika-san. Plus he acts like a knight in shining blue armor, helping the needy and defenseless. …Why am I feeling shy towards him?'

X then noticed something out the window, a huge purple beam of light shot down from the sky and into Western Germany. "What on earth?"

Cecilia also noticed the purple light too. "What in the world is that light?"

Laura ran up to X and Cecilia. "X, Alcott. We're getting a transmission from Commander Zero. We better hear what he has to say." X and Cecilia nodded in agreement as they head to the cockpit.

X sat on the pilot's seat and issued a command to Charlotte. "Open a channel with Zero." Charlotte nodded in response as she opened the channel.

Zero appeared on the holographic display. "X, Houki, Cecilia, Ling, Charlotte and Laura. Our navigators have detected a powerful dimensional flux used by Project Uni, the same Project Uni stolen by Sigma. We suspect that he's bringing in people from other dimensions here. We pinpointed the dimensional flux to Western Germany. I'm sure, Laura is familiar with that country." Zero brought up a display of the energy signature in Western Germany.

"Yeah…" Laura nodded in response. "After all, Germany was my home and where I was created." That gave X and even Zero confused expressions on their faces.

"Well, anyway. You better check it out and see if the inhabitants of the dimension they're from are peaceful. But hurry, we just received word that Sigma's army is on their way to that same dimensional energy reading. Good luck, X-Squad." Zero cut the channel.

"Looks like we got another mission." Ling commented as she laid back and stretched her arms a bit.

"Yeah. And it involves inhabitants from different dimensions." Cecilia agreed as she typed in the auto-pilot's commands to take them to Western Germany.

"Germany… the home of the ancient evil dictator of World War II, Adolf Hitler. World War II is where millions of Jews were killed by the madman's Nazi army and Hitler planned to rule the world, but he was foiled by the Allies and he committed suicide after he lost the war. One of the worst and saddest wars in history…" X muttered with disdain.

"Enough world history, X. Let's hurry to that energy reading before Sigma's goon army gets there and kills those otherworldly inhabitants." Laura slightly ordered sharply as the air carrier flew to Western Germany.

* * *

**(Western Germany's jungle forests, 1:55 PM, 12 minutes until X-Squad's arrival…)**

* * *

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" Sakuya Kazamatsuri screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"A jungle?" Hifumi Inokai asked sarcastically.

"I don't think it was a rhetorical question." Tetsuro Tanaka said.

"Incomprehensible." Otome Chono uttered.

It was summer vacation for Tetsuro and the Koi Koi 7. They were getting ready for the vacation in their dorm rooms when a black portal appeared before them. They tried to resist it but they ended up sucked in. Now they find themselves in a jungle it the sun shining above them.

"Well, we wanted a vacation right?" the ever cheerful Yayoi Asuka smiled. "Maybe this is the place!"

"You seem happy." Akiwo Suzuka said as her mouth twitched.

"I wonder what kind of jungle this is...?" Miyabi Tsukuyomi wondered as she looked around. Most of the trees looked mechanical and some looked normal enough. She noticed some sort of large air carrier heading their way, on its side she can see what looked like a sinister wolf version of the Sigma symbol. She knows what the symbol for Sigma means, but why is the symbol have a sinister feel to it?

"Guys…" Miyabi said over her shoulder to her friends. "We got company." The Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro got together and saw the air carrier landing near them. The hanger door of the air carrier opened and out came out 20 Maverick Soldiers and 10 Mettaurs. The Maverick Soldiers aimed their weapons at the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro.

"Those aren't Miya's robots…" Miyabi frowned.

"How lucky for us…" A Maverick Soldier Sargent smirked darkly. "We found the people that Lieutenant Vile brought into our world using Project Uni."

"Whoa, what?" Akiwo blinked. "Who's this Vile guy anyway?"

"A loyal follower of the great and future king of the omniverse, Sigma. Not that it matters anyway since you seven cyborg girls are going to be part of our army to eradicate the human race. And we'll start by killing that human you're with!" The Maverick Sargent signaled his troops to aim their weapons at the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro.

"Waaaaaah!' Tetsuro screamed in alarm as he hid behind Yayoi in fright. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

"You're not going to kill Tetsuro without a fight!" Hifumi got into a battle stance.

"And if this Sigma guy is bent on conquering the entire omniverse, something tells he's gonna start a robot apolocalyis in our world, terminating the humans who lived in our world!" Sakuya snarled as she got out her machine gun.

"Oh?" The Maverick Sargent smirked the sinister smirk. "And who you seven cyborg girls are supposed to be?"

Sakuya smirked as she and her friends got ready to prepare for their famous catchphrase.

"Spring flowers bloom in the spring, and fall flowers blossom in autumn." Yayoi began.

"Despite the flowers, people still weep and cry for help." Akiwo continued.

"The moon to the east and the sun to the west." Sakuya added.

"As long as the world has evil..." Miyabi trailed off.

"One cannon survive on kindness alone." Hifumi concluded.

"Let me bloom, the flower of love." Otome announced.

"Life is short, thus make us your love maidens." Yayoi finished.

"Six we are, but they call us Koi Koi 7! Even without call, we have awakened!" all six girls finished with a team stance.

There was silence for about 10 seconds until the Maverick soldiers started laughing hysterically at this.

"Koi Koi 7?!" A Maverick soldier laughed meanly. "More like Stupid Stupid 7!"

"And there's only six of you! Shouldn't that eye patch wearing cyborg girl be a member of your ridiculous superhero team?" Another Maverick Soldier taunted. The Koi Koi 7 were embarrassed, if there's anything Tetsuro knows about his friends, is that no one makes fun of their catchphrase. Sakuya however, was not gonna take it.

"Shut up! At least we're heroes who bash bad guys like you lot!" Sakuya opened on one Maverick Soldier and two Mettaurs, destroying them in the process. The Maverick Soldiers stopped laughing and realized that three of their soldiers are down.

"Kill them all." The Maverick Sargent ordered as the Maverick Soldiers prepared themselves to fire at the Koi Koi 7, but an ice shard hit one of the Maverick Soldiers, freezing it completely and another shot hit him, shattering him into pieces. "What?!" The Maverick Sargent growled as all eyes turned to see X and the IS girls with their weapons armed.

"Oh no!" Tetsuro gulped. "More of them!"

"Wait!" Miyabi raised her hand to stop him from having a panic attack. "I think they're on our side."

X aimed his X-Buster at the Maverick Soldiers and issued "You Mavericks better powered down and come with us to Maverick Hunter HQ or we'll be forced to reduce you to scrap metal."

"Silence, human lover!" The Maverick Sargent snarled as he aimed a bazooka at X and his squad. "You may be the father of us Reploids, but you're still siding with those weak humans! Attack!" The Maverick Soldiers screamed out their battle cries as they and the Mettaurs charged towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Akiwo shouted as she flew in and punched a Maverick Soldier through the chest, destroying him in the process. That's 18 Mavericks down.

"We have to do this the hard way…" X sighed in disproval of the Mavericks' actions. He regain his composure and turned to the IS girls. "You know what to do, girls." X issued as he dashed towards the Maverick Sargent using his leg upgrade.

"Roger that, X!" Charlotte smirked as she activated her RepArmor's flight system and flew towards 4 Mettaurs, she thrust her spear forward and impaled all four of them, causing the little Maverick robots to explode.

"We'll help too!" Miyabi yelled as she used her hair to extend into a long and powerful blade of hair, slicing up 4 more Maverick soldiers. Now there's only 14 Mavericks left. Ling's eyes turned white dotted upon seeing a girl like Miyabi used her hair to defeat four Maverick soldiers!

"Uh…" Ling muttered in disbelief as Miyabi turned to face Ling. "Have you ever heard the word, shampoo?"

"Yes, why?" Miyabi raised an eyebrow on such a question asked by this girl she never met before.

"Just checking." Ling shrugged as she thrust her fist back and hit a Maverick Soldier intending to slice her up. It was destroyed by her when she back hit him in the face with her fist. "Hoo ha!" Ling grinned confidently. Similar to what Ratchet from Transformers Prime would say in the toy commercials and TV series.

The five remaining Mettaurs opened fire on Hifumi who deflected the shots with her fists. "Come on, is that the best you helmet wearing robots got?!" Hifumi grinned as she used the bring it gesture. Laura leaped in and got out her huge claymore and slams it down on the ground. Hifumi was surprised and white dotted eyed by Laura's strength to carry such a huge weapon. "Holy… Are you a cyborg?" She asked.

Laura chuckled heroically. "No, I am Germany's perfect super soldier of my era. Before the Bodewig Claymore of Justice!" With a heroic scream of fury, she swung her claymore vertically, smashing the five remaining Mettaurs into scrap metal. Hifumi was baffled by what this eye patch wearing girl meant by referring herself as the perfect super soldier of Germany.

Houki unsheathed her twin katanas and got into a battle stance. "Hey!" Akiwo called out to Houki. "Need some help kicking can?"

Houki was silent for about a good 10 seconds until she smiled and replied with "Sure."

"Righteous!" Akiwo grinned and gave her a thumbs up as she leaped up at an amazing height and dived her foot down onto the ground, knocking five Maverick Soldiers in the air, they screamed in surprise as Houki let out her battle cry as she leaped up and did some fast katana moves with her twin katanas, when she landed on the ground and sheathed them. The five Maverick Soldiers were cut into many pieces of circuitry.

"Wow! This is soooooo cool!" Yayoi cheered as she sees Cecilia fired rapid Cecilia-Buster shots at five more Maverick Soldiers, reducing them to broken pieces of metal. Now there are only 2 Maverick Soldiers and the Maverick Sargent left.

"Why does this always happen wherever we go somewhere?" Tetsuro moaned as he face palmed.

"T-They're too powerful!" The Maverick Sargent stuttered as he gritted his teeth in shock as he and his two remaining men made a hasty retreat to their air carrier, but X charged up his X-Buster and fired a charged shot at the air carrier's engine core, causing an explosion which destroyed both the carrier and the three Mavericks. The battle was over.

"Whew! Glad we made it in time…" X sighed in exhaustion as Houki walked up to X and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You're getting a lot better at fighting, X. I know you hate fighting, but the way you lead us into battle was outstanding." Houki smiled slightly.

"Yeah! With you as our squad leader, Sigma is good as toast and we will win the Maverick War with X's leadership skills and bravery!" Ling cheered.

"Hear, hear!" Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me…" X muttered as he blushed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Ling beamed, imaginary cat ears appeared on her head. "Introduction time!"

"What?" Sakuya frowned as she got into her face. "We're stranded in the middle of nowhere with killer robots bent on mankind's annihilation and you think this is a time to introduce ourselves?!"

"I think it is a wonderful idea." Cecilia smiled charmingly and politely. "Since you 8 are from a different dimension and are stuck here until we get back the only means of transporting you back to your universe, you might as well stick with us."

"Always the peacekeeper, eh Alcott?" Laura rolled her single eye (She's not blinded, she has that eye patch for a reason.).

"I'm Yayoi Asuka! I'm fifteen!"

"Tetsuro Tanaka. I'm fifteen too."

"Name's Sakuya Kazamatsuri. Second year of Gokoh Academy high school."

"Hifumi Inokai. I'm also in my second year."

"I'm Miyabi Tsukuyomi. It's nice to meet you I guess."

"My name is Akiwo Suzuka! Also at the age of fifteen!"

"Otome Chono. Konnichiwa."

"Hi! I'm called Celonius 28."

"My name is Houki Shinonono, age 16. Homeland: Japan." Houki bowed lightly as a way of greeting.

"My name is Cecilia Alcott, age 15. My homeland is England, Europe. It's very nice to meet you." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"Huang-Lingyin, age 15 as well. My homeland is China. Nice to meet ya!" Ling grinned.

"Laurua Bodewig, age 15. Germany's perfect soldier. Don't get on my bad side and you won't have a knife through you." Laura glared at Tetsuro who gulped nervously

"Um… My name is Charlotte Dunois. My homeland is France and my age is 15 as well. I-I hope we can be friends." Charlotte looked away timidly.

"And who's mister blue man over there?" Yayoi cheerfully asked as she walked up to X who shifted nervously and causing four of the IS girls to glare at Yayoi.

"Um… My name is X, and I'm a Reploid." X replied nervously. The Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro looked at X oddly.

"Reploid…?" Hifumi muttered in confusion.

"Reploids are advanced robots who can choose and think for themselves. So they're like us humans, only much more advanced." Houki explained as she placed her katanas in her subspace pocket.

"HUH?!" Yayoi, Sakuya, Akiwo, Hifumi and Tetsuro gawked as the stared at X with wide eyes.

"So that makes you a robot who acts like a human?!" Akiwo stuttered in disbelief.

"So you Reploids have human emotions like we do?" Tetsuro took off his glasses and cleaned them to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Are you like us, half-human and half-robot?" Yayoi gasped in awe.

"I seriously doubt it. He doesn't have human skin save for the face." Sakuya scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"So are we in the future or something?" Hifumi muttered.

"Cut it out, you're making me nervous…" X smiled sheepishly as he took a step back. "Perhaps we should explain things on our way back to Maverick Hunter HQ."

* * *

**(Japan Airspace, 10 minutes till arrival at Maverick Hunter HQ…)**

* * *

X-Squad's Air Carrier was almost home and X-Squad decided to inform the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro of the world they are in and the situation at hand.

"So, this is an alternate dimension of our Earth where you, X, are the last creation of Dr. Thomas Light which Reploids are based on. And the former Commander of Maverick Hunters, Reploids who hunt down berserk robots called Mavericks, Sigma, recently declared war on humanity and is seeking to control the omniverse including our own universe to make a Reploid utopia with no humans around, correct?" Miyabi asked as the air carrier landed on the runway.

"That's about the size of it. We don't know how Sigma went Maverick to begin with." Ling nodded with a frown. "All we know that he needs to be stopped at all costs before this crazy plan of his becomes a reality.

"This is something out of that movie series… Uh, what's it called?" Yayoi turned to her friends with confusion.

"Terminator…" Sakuya sighed and face palmed.

"And we and X are determined to defeat Sigma and end the Maverick War. All we need to do is take down or convert the 6 remaining Maverick Generals and find capsules left by X's creator to stand a chance against Sigma." Charlotte has a serious expression on her face when she said that. Suddenly, she noticed 5 giant humanoid mechs that sorta reminded her of the Gundam series. "What's that?" X and the gang noticed it too as they exited the carrier and got out to see those strange mechs.

* * *

Back at HQ Command, Zero also spotted the five mechs heading towards his friends as well as eight unknown humans. "What in the world…?" He muttered. He turned to a Hunter navigator and ordered "Increase magnification." The female Hunter navigator nodded as she zoomed in on those five mechs. "Definitely not one of the Mavericks. And it seems they look like Ride Armor…" Zero muttered as he crossed his arms in thought at these strange giant robots.

* * *

The five mechs landed near X-Squad and the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro and aimed their weapons at them. A annoying voice chortled "Ohhohohohohohoho! We finally found you Tetsuro!" It came from the central mech.

"Oh no! The Gokoh Five!" Tetsuro gasped in horror as he hid behind Yayoi.

"The Who Five?" Ling turned to Tetsuro with a question mark above her head.

"They're from the same school as us, only more annoying. They tried to make Tetsuro their slave, but we prevent that from happening many times." Akiwo frowned.

"What are they doing here? Oh no… Don't tell me…" Sakuya growled.

"You mean we got sucked into a black portal? Yes." Hekusokazura no Kimi nodded.

"Yeah! We searched everywhere for Tetsuro and the Dumb Dumb 7 and saw you and some other freaks arriving in this weird advanced looking military base." Chuko Askausabashi smiled like a loony.

"We will finally destroy the Koi Koi 7and make Tetsuro our slave forever!" Kazuko Lidabashi cheered.

"That's absurd!" Cecilia frowned at the idea as she crossed her arms. "Haven't you heard? Slavery is illegal in the past due to the South of the United States back in the era of the Civil War mistreating African Americans and using them to do all the work for them. Since then, since the North won the Civil War, slavery has been banned so America and other countries of the world will never make the same mistake ever again! And slavery is still illegal today!"

"S-Shut up! Prepare to perish with the Koi Koi 7!" Miya Higashikazou shouted, an angry vein on her forehead. "Gokoh Five! Prepare for battle!"

"Roger." Isuzu Yamada as she and the other members of the Gokoh Five ready their mechs for battle.

"We'll beat you time and time again and you'll never make Tetsuro your slave!" Celonus, but X raised his arm to stop the Koi Koi 7.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing, X?!" Sakuya demanded with a growl.

"You fight to protect Tetsuro, right? So basically, you share the same goal as me. Protecting those dear to you…" X stated as he glowed the same aura when he faced Flame Mammoth.

'There's that power again…' Houki thought to herself as X stepped forward.

"So let me do the fighting for you." X transforms his hand into the X-Buster. "It's time I teach these Gokoh Five girls a lesson about forcing someone to be their slave!"

"Kill that blue freak!" Miya ordered as Hekusokazura fired machine gun shots at X, but he dodged them with super speed which surprised her.

Hekusokazura checked the power level readings on X and her eyes widen in shock. "This blue boy's power level… it's increasing at an accelerating rate!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" X fired rapid fire powerful Buster Shots at Kazuko's mech, severing the mech's right arm in the process.

"H-Hey you blue freak!" Kazuko snarled as she fired missiles at X, but X leaped up with an amazing height and slams his blue, white and gold metal foot onto the hull of her mech, making it recoil.

"He's making fools out of us!" Chuko snarled as she fired lasers at X, but he dodged them with his super speed.

"You're so right on this!" Miya clenched his fist in anger, an anger vein also appeared on her forehead. "Everyone, combine our mechs! It's time we teach this blue freak a lesson he won't forget!" The five Gokoh mechs combined into a large powerful humanoid mech and it fired all sorts of weapons at X, but like before, his hidden power allowed him to dodge all of them.

"Whoa! Hey Otome!" Hifumi turned to the emotionless little girl of the Koi Koi 7. "Try scanning X's serious power level. He's giving the Stupid Five a hard time!"

Otome finished scanning X's data and she came up with a conclusion. "X's power level is increasing at a accelerating and stable rate. The reason for this is unknown, but perhaps his creator, Thomas Light has installed a powerful component that has the ability to increase over time and stay there permanently..."

"Are you saying X's true power will be unlocked over time?" Miyabi gasped in alarm. Otome nodded in response.

"Amazing… Perhaps Dr. Light has something to do with this…" Houki gasped in awe as she, her friends, the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro saw X charging up his X-Buster.

"W-What on earth is that blue boy…?!" Miya gritted her teeth in fear as X aims his X-Buster at the combined Gokoh Mech.

"Now get out of our base!" X screamed as he fired the powerful charged shot at the Gokoh Mech, when it collided, the attack hit the Mech so hard, it exploded.

The Gokoh Five screamed as they were flung into the sky, Miya screaming out "This isn't over! We'll get you next time, blue booooooooooyyyy!" The Gokoh Five disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

The IS girls, Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro gasped in awe as X turned to them, his power returned to normal. He looked at them for about 20 seconds until he smiled softly and waved. The IS girls, Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro smiled back. The Koi Koi 7 have a new friend and the Koi Koi 7 must help the Maverick Hunters end the Maverick War and put an end to Sigma's evil plans.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Storm Eagle: Maverick or Hunter?**

**A/N: That was a long chapter, was it not? Anyway, next up, X gets another Light Capsule upgrade and Storm Eagle will join our heroes after being convinced by the IS girls next chapter, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	11. Maverick or Hunter? Maverick Whisperers

**Chapter 11: Storm Eagle: Maverick or Hunter? Birth of the Maverick Whisperers**

* * *

X-Squad and the Koi Koi 7 were walking down the hallways of Maverick Hunter HQ. The Koi Koi 7 and Tetsturo were amazed and surprised to see more robots who looked like X, but in different shapes and colors working in this base.

"So this world's future has amazing technology and robots who work alongside mankind…" Miyabi muttered in astonishment as she also sees humans working alongside the Reploids as well.

"Um… Where are we going?" Tetsuro asked uneasily.

"We're going to see Commander Zero to discuss the machine that brought you to our dimension." Cecilia told him as they entered the command center. Inside, Zero was waiting for them.

"Hey X. I see you and your squad have brought back the visitors from another dimension safe and sound." Zero greeted.

"Yeah, a unit of Sigma's army ambushed them the moment they arrived." X reported.

"I believe introductions are in order. My name is Zero, I'm the temporary commander of the Maverick Hunters until Dr. Cain finds a new one to take over for me." Zero introduced himself.

"Hi! My name is Yayoi Asuka!"

"Um Hi… my name is Tetsuro Tanaka."

"Name's Sakuya Kazamatsuri."

"Hifumi Inokai, it's a pleasure to meet you, Zero!"

"Nice to meet you, Zero. My name is Akiwo Suzuka!"

"Konnichiwa, Otome Chono."

"I'm Celonius 28."

"And we're known as the Koi Koi 7!" Yayoi beamed. Zero looked at them oddly.

"That's uh… a very interesting name you got for your group. I'm sure you heard of our world's plight with Sigma trying to conquer the whole omniverse, right?" Zero asked.

"Yes. X and his friends said that Sigma mysteriously went Maverick and he's waging war on humanity." Celonius remembered what X and the IS girls told her and her friends about this dimension's current situation.

"Yes. Since Sigma is bringing in people from different dimensions, we could use the help we can get to take him down. So would you join our unit?" Zero offered.

"Sounds to me this Sigma guy needs a thrashing for rebelling against the people who made him." Sakuya smirked. "Count me in to put him in the scrap heap."

"Yippee! We get to go on an adventure on our summer vacation!" Yayoi squealed.

"Yayoi, this is war we're talking about. There's gonna be lots of fighting, bad guys and death." Hifumi scolded the ditzy airhead of the Koi Koi 7.

"Imcomprehensible…" Otome uttered.

"From what X and Houki's group told us, Sigma launched missiles at Africa. What he did was unforgivable, so I'll help out as well." Miyabi frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Since X showed us that powerful move he used on the idiotic Gokoh Five, I'll gladly help him and his squad kick Sigma's can and end his evil war." Akiwo grinned as she jabbed a thumb at herself.

"Oh lord… Now I have to get involve in a war for humanity's survival…" Tetsuro moaned as he sighed.

"Glad to hear it. As of now, you're part of X's unit until we get back the device needed to send you guys homes after we end Sigma." Zero smiled, he turned to X. "X, it'll take me tomorrow to find the next Maverick General. And while I'm at it, I'll locate one of Dr. Light's capsules for you. Why don't you take the Koi Koi 7 and their friend to your home? I take it Dr. Cain's old penthouse can hold more people?"

"Sure." Charlotte answered for X. "They can sleep with us in our rooms. Keep us posted, will you Zero?"

"Roger that." Zero saluted as X, the IS girls, the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro took the bus ride home.

* * *

**(During the bus ride to X Estate…)**

* * *

"Holy mackerel…" Tetsuro gasped in awe and surprise as he and his friends see a futuristic city that is Neo Tokyo. The IS girls noticed the looks on the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro's faces when they saw Neo Tokyo's beauty for the first time and they smiled to themselves. They were surprised by Neo Tokyo's beauty the first time when they awoke from suspended animation, though they were confused and thought this was an illusion used by the Phantom Task's virus gas.

"Are you amazed by our world's future?" Houki smiled as she leaned in and asked the Koi Koi 7 that question.

"It's super dupers! It's nothing like Meet the Robinsons and the Jetsons! This world where humans and Reploids live in rocks!" Yayoi squealed again.

"Yeah… If it weren't for the Mavericks' stupid war on humans, it would have been peaceful…" Sakuya muttered as she closed her eyes and looked away coldly.

"And that's why we're going to end Sigma's evil before he moves on to other universes after he's through with ours." Cecilia noticed the bus arriving at their destination. She pulled the bus stop signal and the gang got off the bus and walked towards X Estate.

As they were walking, Hifumi then realized something about the IS girls. "Hey, are you girls from another dimension as well?"

"No. We were born in this dimension. Technically, we just awoken from cryosleep three months ago before Sigma started the war on humanity." Laura began as she looked up at the sky.

"Huh?" Celonius blinked her single eye.

"Houki and her friends are people from an era before Reploids were created and before Dr. Light became the famous robotics researcher in 20XX. In that era, women have most of the power thanks to advanced exoskeletons called ISes which stand for Infinite Stratos." X explained while still walking with his friends.

"Holy… It's kinda like those novels where there is only one man on Earth and all the women ruled it." Akiwo looked at the IS girls with wide eyes. "You five were cyrogentically frozen? What happened that resulted in you five being put in cryosleep in your era?"

"The Phantom Virus Tragedy…" Charlotte looked down despondently, so did her four friends. X decided to explain why the IS girls were put in cryosleep because of the Phantom Task organization and how ISes were banned because the blame was pinned on Houki's sister, the creator of ISes Tabane for the Phantom Virus being leaked and killed off 10 percent of Japan.

"I'm… sorry to hear that…" Tetsuro looked down despondently. Even Otome was silent, if she had emotions, she would be sad too.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get over it one day…" Ling smiled slightly as the gang arrived at X Estate which is a huge building that resembles a different version of the one seen in Disney's Jessie. "Well, here is our home."

"This isn't a home," Akiwo grinned again. "It's like Las Vegas' mansions!" The gang entered the penthouse and where in the living room of their home. It was then they decided which of the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro would sleep with.

"Yayoi will sleep with me." Houki goes first.

"Awww… I want to sleep with Tetsuro…" Yayoi pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Don't be picky." Houki scolded her. "Sakuya can sleep with Cecilia." She added.

'Great, I'm stuck with the snob…' Sakuya frowned as she crossed her arms.

'And now I'm stuck with a gun loving lunatic…' Cecilia gulped as Sakuya glared at her.

"Hifumi and Akiwo can sleep with Charlotte." Houki added in the third roommate for Akiwo and Hifumi.

"Yo!" Akiwo greeted.

"Um… Yo?" Charlotte smiled nervously as she looked away timidly.

"Hope we get along well." Hifumi smiled.

"Ling can have Celonius as her roommate." Houki pointed out.

"Hope we become good roommates." Celonius smiled eerily.

"Uh… Sure?" Ling grinned sheepishly.

"Let me guess, I get Otome?" Laura looked at Otome who remained emotionless as ever. Houki nodded in agreement.

"So I guess that leaves me with X…" Tetsuro sighed.

"I have a spare bed in my room. I hope it's not too much trouble." X suggested.

"I can't believe I got sent to a world where my roommate is a highly advanced robot who acts like a human in the middle of a war…" Tetsuro whispered softly, X was confused on what he meant.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuro?"

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

**(With X and Tetsuro…)**

* * *

"It's not bad at all." Tetsuro smiled slightly as he changed into spare pajamas offered to him by the maids who are friends of Dr. Cain's landowner and the one after her who is younger than her deceased mother. He sees X getting into his capsule. "X… If you don't mind me asking, why are you fighting this war against Sigma? Aren't you scared of war?"

"No… I hate fighting and wars, but for some reason, I have to fight and there's this unexplainable strength that told me I have to fight to protect those there to me." X lamented as he looked at the window in his room. 'And the reason I'm doing this is for Houki and her friends."

"You're fighting to protect not only them, but everyone in this world, huh?" Tetsuro looked at X with sympathy. "Do you like… Houki or any of her friends?"

"W-What?" X blushed a hint of red. "I… I haven't decided on that or either one of them. But for some reason, I know they have a special talent that could prove useful in the Maverick War. I became their guardian after I awoke them from cryosleep and I must protect them at all cost. I wonder what the future Dr. Light made me for has in store for me, but I will fight to not only protect Houki and her friends, but for everyone in this omniverse." X smiled slightly as he entered his capsule and closed the hatch and slept for the night.

"He is a determined warrior to save those he cared about…" Tetsuro whispered softly with a small smile. "…I wish I was strong like X."

* * *

**(The next morning)**

* * *

X was making breakfast for his friends including the Koi Koi 7.

"I didn't know X was a good cook!" Yayoi giggled playfully as X placed her pancakes on her plate and she used her knife and fork to dig in.

"Dr. Light programmed him with the abilities of legendary chefs after all." Ling turned her and saw something that almost made her eyes popped out of her sockets. She saw a connected plug sticking out of Otome's skirt as she sat down, silently drinking some juice. Well, she has seen robots before, but not one who would have a plug sticking out of their butt.

"So we're gonna check in with Commander Zero on the whereabouts of these Maverick Generals?" Sakuya asked roughly as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Yeah. We just received a text regarding the whereabouts of the next Maverick General." Cecilia nodded as she drank her tea.

"I have been meaning to ask you this, X." Miyabi eyed the white, gold and blue boots X has on at the moment. "Where did you get these amazing boots?"

"He got them from one of Dr. Light's capsules." Laura answered for Miyabi.

"Capsules?" Hifumi blinked.

"Before Dr. Light died, he left special capsules all around the world in case the world is in imminent danger. All we need to do is find them and power X up if we have any chance of defeating Sigma." Houki ate her pouched egg after giving the Koi Koi 7 information about the only means of powering X up if they have any hope of ending this war.

"I see." Hifumi nodded in understanding. "So basically, we need to find these capsules left by X's creator and power X up."

"Yeah." X nodded as he flipped an omelet. "After we eat breakfast, we go to HQ to discuss the whereabouts of the next Maverick General."

* * *

**(Neo Tokyo Air Base, 39 minutes later…)**

* * *

According to Zero's reports, the next Maverick General, Storm Eagle is located in this Maverick occupied airbase and also the fueling station of the Maverick Army's warship. And Zero also added that he picked up a faint signal from the air base. Could be another Light Capsule.

"This place is huge…" Ling muttered in awe as she, her friends, the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro looked around the base in awe. "How do you think we'll find the Maverick General in here as well as the Light Capsule?"

"We'll find them, trust me." X reassured them with a smile.

"Right. Let's move on." Houki nodded in agreement with X.

So they moved on through the air base, and they soon came to a tower-like wall that they had to climb over. When they got to the top, X looked down and saw some gas tanks. They seemed to be blocking an opening to something, and X wanted to see what it was. He knew just what to use to get them out of the way, too. They were marked, "WARNING: FLAMMABLE."

"Stay here, everyone. I'm going to check something out." X issued.

"Hey!" Sakuya growled as she was up in X's face. "We have no time for sightseeing!"

"Cool it, Sakuya. I think X may be on to something." Miyabi halted her friend. "We'll wait here for you, X." X nodded as he went to where he will find something useful.

So X went down the other side of the tower, and went over to the tanks. He switched his X Buster to his flamethrower, and blasted one of the tanks. The tank exploded, and caused all of the others to explode as well, one by one. Just as he had thought, they had been blocking an opening.

X walked into the gap that he had un-blocked. Inside, he was pleased to find one of the capsules that Dr. Light had said that he had hidden. He approached it, and an image of Dr. Light appeared.

"This capsule contains an enhancement for your helmet which will allow you to break certain things with a head-butt." Dr. Light explained, "Step into the capsule."

X did so, and just like before, light glowed around him. This time, his helmet changed. His helmet was now white, gold, and blue, just as his boots were.

X looked up and saw the same type of blocks that he had seen in the old robot factory.

'Hmm... I wonder...' X thought.

He kick-jumped up the wall and hit the blocks with his head. Thanks to the helmet, he didn't feel anything, but the blocks broke easily.

"I think we may have to go back to that robot factory and check that ceiling out later." X said.

X returned to his friends who were sitting on the ground waiting for him. When they noticed his new helmet, they gasped in awe.

"Whoa! Wicked sweet helmet you got there, X!" Akiwo grinned. "Is it from one of your creator's capsules?" X nodded.

"I like the helmet you have on there, X." Charlotte smiled with a slight blush, also making X blushed slightly.

"T-Thanks. We need to return to the factory where we fought Flame Mammoth later."

"Huh? Why?" Cecilia looked at him oddly.

"This helmet upgrade can break certain blocks. And I saw some blocks that were breakable the last time we were there. So I suspected it may lead to a Light Capsule. After we're done with this mission, let's head on back to the factory to prove my thesis on the location of the next capsule." X explained.

"I see. I hope you're right on this, X. It would be great if we found another Light Capsule in Flame Mammoth's old hideout after we reduced him to scrap metal the last time we were here." Houki nodded with a smile. Charlotte shivered, she doesn't want to be reminded of how she almost died at the hands of Flame Mammoth.

After exploring for some time, they finally saw someone. It was what seemed to be another Maverick. He looked like a cross between a man and an eagle, and the look on his face showed malice.

* * *

**(Ling's POV)**

* * *

Even though the first two Mavericks had been frightening, the look on this one's face made him look even more fierce and evil than they had. He looked strong, too, but this I along with my friends had expected.

X aimed his X-Buster at Storm Eagle, and said word-for-word what he had said to Flame Mammoth: "We can destroy you here and now, but we would rather you surrender and accompany us to HQ. Power down or face us." How many times would these Mavericks have to refuse this offer before he got it through his head that they wouldn't listen to him? He had to approach it differently than the way he was now.

"Or do we have to reduce you to scrap metal?" Sakuya growled as she and the rest of the Koi Koi 7 got ready for battle.

"Why on earth would I, Storm Eagle, surrender to you, Blue Boy?" the Maverick asked.

We had known that he was going to refuse...

"Storm Eagle," My friend Houki began to say, "I would like to ask you something myself."

X looked over at Houki and whispered to her "Why haven't you readied yourself for battle?"

I looked at X and smiled at him. "We're a lot like you, X. We rather persuade our enemies to join us in fighting the good fight rather than fighting them. But you can't get them to agree the way you're doing it. You can't offer once and give up. You need to keep trying. Make an offer they can't refuse. Trust us." X doesn't look too sure, but he agreed. Sakuya however, has some doubt on our plan.

"That's stupid! What if he's too thick-headed like those idiotic Gokoh Five?!"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, won't it?" My friend Cecilia smirked, she agreed with Houki's plan, I can tell Char and Laura also agreed as well. We turned to face Storm Eagle with determination written over our faces.

"What do you want to ask, you scrawny little pests from an era long forgotten?" Storm Eagle asked with impatience.

"We want to know why you Mavericks are all so loyal to someone like Sigma. We have reasons to believe that he treats you all terribly." Charlotte stated bravely.

From the look Storm Eagle now held, I knew that he didn't know exactly how to answer our questions. It took him a moment, but he did answer.

"Because," He said, "We Mavericks share the same goal that Sigma does. We want to annihilate the human race."

"Why? Was it not humans who created you? Without humans, how would you even exist in this world?" Laura questioned. Again, he seemed flustered, but he answered this question more quickly than before.

"Humans only created Reploids to work for them. So that we could make everything easier for them. Humans are greedy, disgusting creatures that don't deserve to have life."

"Well those 'greedy, disgusting creatures' are the ones who so generously gave you the gift of life." I told him coldly.

"GENEROUSLY? They built us so that we could be servants!"

"Isn't that how Sigma is treating you?" Cecilia glared as she crossed her arms.

"N-no! Lord Sigma treats us well! He cares for our well being!"

"Let us put it this way, Storm Eagle. Humans built you so that you could help them that is true. But in return, they were willing to co-exist with you on this planet, and treat you just as they would treat anyone else. Even though Reploids were built to help mankind, that didn't mean that mankind was going to stop helping itself. Humans would still have jobs, as you would, you see? Sigma is using you to destroy the humans because he wants to be the dominant ruler of this planet. That means that once he gets what he wants, there's a good chance that he will treat you the way that you seem to think humans do. Not all humans are bad as you though they were." Charlotte said with a voice of reason.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"If you join with us to help save the human race, then you would be in a position for a much better future. If you become a Hunter yourself and help to save the human race, you will be a hero, and the humans will treat you as such. You will be honored, Storm Eagle. You won't get that honor if you stay with Sigma. All I ask is that you think about what I've told you. I've been in a lot of battles. We knew someone who is going to betray her family because she was scared and full of doubt and I can almost guarantee that Sigma is planning on turning on each and every one of you Mavericks in the end of this war. Don't go down that road. Join us. Put your strength and power towards a life worth living." Houki pleaded. Me and my friends understand what she meant. Ichika-san and Chifuyu's sister swore revenge on the family she was born in for forsaking her.

Storm Eagle stared at us with wide eyes. He obviously was taking in what I was saying.

"How can I be sure that you won't betray me if I join you?" He asked.

"Storm Eagle... we won't. Believe me, we won't."

"Do I have your word?"

"You do.

We smiled at ourselves while X and the Koi Koi 7 were impressed by this. Ichika-san… This is what you wanted, right? A world where peace is always there and everyone is living in harmony, human or Reploid and there are no wars.

* * *

**(X's POV)**

* * *

I was impressed by Houki and her friends ability to convert a Maverick back into a Reploid and recruited him as a Hunter. I looked at Sakuya who muttered "Well I'll be darned… They did it. They got a Maverick on our side…"

"Indeed. They say words are man's greatest weapons." Tetsuro smiled slightly.

Storm Eagle looked over at me, and I nodded to assure him that I promised not to betray him.

"Sigma won't be happy with me..." Storm Eagle said with a sigh. "But the chance to be honored by so many is impossible to refuse. I am not taken seriously among the Mavericks, and I can see that you are most definitely not lying to me. I will join you. But if you treat me at all unfairly..." Storm Eagle sent a warning glance towards all of us.

"We won't." Charlotte smiled softly. I lowered my X-Buster, after Houki and her friends convinced Storm Eagle to join us.

Storm Eagle still looked unsure.

"Storm Eagle, every word that she has just said is true. We will treat you as an equal. You have our word." I assured him.

Storm Eagle looked more confident now, and approached us. He held out his arm.

"X," He said, "You have the ability to copy other Reploids' abilities. Take mine. You may need it in this war."

I did so, and tested it. It was a tornado technique; very powerful. Needless to say, I was pleased. I was also proud of Houki and her friends for bringing another Hunter into our ranks. I think a title would be great for them. I will give them the title of Maverick Whisperers when we get back to base with our newest recruit.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Magic and Arm Upgrades: Return of the Gokoh Five and Enter Nanoha and Fate!**

**A/N: Well, Storm Eagle has joined our heroes and X got another upgrade from one of Dr. Light's capsules. Only two Light Capsule upgrades of Arc 1 left and only five Maverick Generals left and only two of the five remaining Maverick Generals will join our heroes like Storm Eagle did. What happens next? Find out next chapter.**


	12. Magic and Arm Upgrades

**Chapter 12: Magic and Arm Upgrades: Return of the Gokoh Five and Enter Nanoha and Fate!**

* * *

**(Maverick Hunter HQ: 4:30 PM after success of mission)**

* * *

"I'm impressed." Zero smiled, arms crossed as X and his unit told him of their success of converting Storm Eagle back into a Reploid and they destroyed the Maverick Warship after getting Storm Eagle on their side. "Guess the Maverick Whisperers have succeeded in converting a Maverick back into a Reploid."

"Agreed, a title fitting for the five girls who converted me back to a Reploid." Storm Eagle smiled softly.

"Ah stop, you're making us blush." Ling laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"And not only that, we found another Light Capsule upgrade for X." Houki closed her eyes and smiled.

"Zero." X began. "There's something I spotted during our mission to destroy Flame Mammoth. This helmet upgrade has the ability to break certain blocks with a headbutt. I would like to head there to use it on those blocks." X explained the helmet's upgrade's feature to Zero.

"I see. Well, you should rest for a while before heading back to the robot factory. I'll inform the Hunters who occupy the area of your arrival tomorrow. As for me, I will discuss some subjects with Storm Eagle if you don't mind," Zero told them.

"I don't mind at all. I'm a Maverick Hunter now. I will explain what Sigma is really up to." Storm Eagle nodded in agreement.

"Okay. We'll head back to base first thing tomorrow morning." Cecilia nodded as X and the gang left. When they were out of earshot, Zero turned to Storm Eagle.

"Can you possibly tell us the location of Sigma's stronghold or what secret plans he may be constructing?"

"Sadly, I don't know the location of Sigma's fortress. But he did tell me about an important secret weapon he is developing." Storm Eagle said.

"What kind?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"A battle body with destructive weapons and the body of a wolf with mechanical features which is large and has the power to level cities to the ground when released. He calls it Project Wolf's Bane. Sigma plans to place his head on it so his electronic brain can operate it to travel everywhere in the world or other worlds." Storm Eagle explained.

"So if Sigma completes Project Wolf's Bane…" Zero frowned, he doesn't like what he's hearing.

"The world and the omniverse will fall." Storm Eagle frowned as well.

"And as long as he has Project Uni, he can easily conquer the omniverse with that battle body." Zero added. "We must find Sigma's fortress as soon as possible before he completes Project Wolf's Bane. I'm gonna need your help in discovering the whereabouts of the other Maverick Generals." Zero explained.

"I'll do my best to help." Storm Eagle as he and Zero get to work on discovering the whereabouts of Sigma's fortress.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in Sector 2 of Neo Tokyo, 5:00 PM)**

* * *

The Gokoh Five was limping down the street, still hungry and bruised from their battle with the Koi Koi 7's ally, X. Miya was seethed with anger that some blue boy with untold power was able to defeat their combined mech.

"I'm hungry…" Chuko moaned as she rubbed her tummy.

"Shut up!" Miya snapped at her. "We'll find some food when we find it!" She noticed a burger shop opened. 'What on Earth…? There's no burger shop in Tokyo.' She gestures her friends as they head inside the burger shop, a Reploid at the register greeted them.

"Welcome to Burger Neo Tokyo! What can I get you for about 500 Zenny?" The female Reploid clerk greeted. She received odd stares from the Gokoh Five. "Is there something the matter, madams?"

"…What are you?" Hekusokazura stared at the Reploid with a surprised expression.

"Huh?" Now it was the female Reploid's turn to blink. "Have you not seen a Reploid before?"

"N-No, we haven't. The word Reploid is new to us." Isuzu stammered.

"Have you not heard of us, the Gokoh Five of Gokoh Academy?" Miya smirked as she brushed her hair in a sexy way.

"The Gokoh Five? Is that like a super hero team name?" The female Reploid clerk smiled. "Tell you what, since you're a superhero team, I'll give you our special Tokyo Burgers for free. My boss wouldn't mind, right boss?" She winked at her human boss.

The human boss who is male smiled. "Well, it's great to have a superhero time during the Maverick War. Since Sigma is trying to wipe out the human race, we need some people to help the Maverick Hunters end the war. So it's on me for once."

"Yippee! Free food!" Kazuko cheered as she and her friends sat down at a table.

* * *

**(After leaving Burger Neo Tokyo at 6:00 PM)**

* * *

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Chuko rubbed her tummy. However, her friends were confused on what that strange armored wearing girl meant by Reploid. It then hit Miya like a lightning bolt that struck a person while wearing rubber.

"Looks like we're in another dimension…" Miya muttered.

"And we better find Tetsuro and find a way back, leaving the Dumb Dumb 7 behind in the process." Kazuko nodded in agreement. "And to get revenge on that blue boy who made a fool out of us the first time we met him."

Hekusokazura then noticed a huge museum with a display on giant spider tanks, She motioned her friends to follow her into the museum where they would steal one and modified it to fit their styles.

* * *

**(The next morning…)**

* * *

The IS girls and Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro were watching a rebuilding homes show on a house design. It was showing the latest designs for a house. Sakuya scoffed at this. "This is boring. Where are the war movies and such?"

"Uh, X doesn't want to watch movies based on wars and such." Charlotte reasoned with Sakuya with a timid personality. That earned the Koi Koi 7 odd looks on themselves.

"X is a pacifist?" Akiwo blinked.

"But the moment we first met him, he was one heck of a fighter against those Gokoh chumps!" Hifumi gawked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, according to him, he hates fighting and the thought of fighting and wars makes him queasy." Laura said stoically as she drank her lemonade.

"I don't believe it…" Akiwo has the white dotted eyed look.

"The Reploid who is gonna save the omniverse is a pacifist…" Sakuya frowned in disapproval at this.

"But we know X will win this war and save all of humanity. And we're going to help him win this war." Cecilia said with confidence as she changed the channel. It showed the jewelry channel.

"Say…" Yayoi piped up with her ever so cheerful smile. "Do any of you five girls like X?"

"Oh no…" Tetsuro groaned as he and other members of the Koi Koi 7 saw the IS girls blushing madly.

"W-What kind of question is that?" Houki stuttered as she looked away, still showing a hint of red.

"I…" Charlotte looked down with a small smile. "I like X-kun."

"I like X too. But I doubt he'll return my feelings." Cecilia stammered as she looked at Ling. "What about you, Ling? Do you like X-sama?"

"Well…" Ling pressed her fingers nervously. "I kinda think of him as an older brother like Ichika was to me when I first met him in elementary school…"

"I see where this is going…" Hifumi smiled in a bored and amused expression. "All five of you like the same guy who reminded you of this Ichika person. So X has a harem."

"W-What?!" The IS girls gawked in unison, feeling embarrassed about this.

"I…" Laura looked down, blushing madly. "X will never replace the man I loved back in 2035! I told Charlotte that when we were adapting to our new lives in 21XX!" She shook her fist menacingly at the Koi Koi 7, telling them to drop it, but her actions fall on deaf ears.

"No matter how hard you five IS pilots try to hide it, you like X." Miyabi smirked coolly.

"Well… Yeah, but…" Houki looked down, super nervous about whenever she really likes X and is her destined soulmate or not.

"X said he will help me rebuild the Alcott fortune, but I… never thought the relationship between us will be more than that…" Cecilia blushed slightly, still unsure about this.

"Aww… X has a harem and the five of them don't have the courage to confess their love to X. Don't worry, me and the other Koi Koi members will help you out." Yayoi giggled cheerfully.

"Don't you even dare!" Ling snapped at her, glaring at her. Her scary face said she was serious about Yayoi keeping her mouth shut about a possible relationship with X. And then, X entered the room.

"Alright, we're ready to head back to Flame Mammoth's lair to find those blocks that my helmet upgrade can… What's wrong? Why are the five of you blushing in embarrassment?" X looked at his five female friends with a question mark above his head.

"He may be the omniverse's only hope, but he sure is dense." Sakuya snickered playfully.

"T-That wasn't nice, Sakuya." Tetsuro stammered.

"I-It's nothing, X. Let's head on back to Flame Mammoth's lair." Cecilia stuttered as she used the remote to turn off the TV and she and her four IS friends left the room with shy expressions and blushing cheeks. X was clearly confused on this.

"What just happened while I was reactivating?" X blinked.

"Sakuya's right." Miyabi smirked a little. "X sure is dense."

* * *

**(Maverick Hunter HQ. 10:35 AM)**

* * *

Laura was checking her RepArmor's status to see if everything is operational. Dr. Cain said that the RepArmors can protect humans from beam saber strikes and any other form of dangerous weaponry with a protective invisible barrier, but the user can still feel pain when the RepArmor sustained too much damage. Still, she was thinking back about what the Koi Koi 7 said to her and her friends. Does… Does she really like X? She looked up to the ceiling to think about this.

"Laura, can I come in?" She heard X's voice.

She responded with "Sure, come in, X." X came in and both of them stared at each other.

"Laura… The moment we met after I awaken you and your friends from suspended animation. I did some research on you and found you have no family, no family tree, anything. And I heard from one of the Koi Koi 7 members that you're Germany's perfect super soldier." X looked a bit away. "Do you mind telling me about that?"

Laura was silent for about 1 minute until she sighed and nodded. "Okay… I'm… a genetically born girl who was born in a lab and created by scientists in Germany during the era of ISes." X's eyes widen in surprise when he heard this.

"So you're really…" X started to say before Laura raised her hand to halt him from speaking.

"Yes. I am a lab experiment raised in Germany's labs and trained to be the perfect super soldier. If you played the Metal Gear Solid series, you can say I was like Solid Snake. When ISes were first announced, I enrolled at IS Academy and looked up to Ichika's sister, Chifuyu. When I first met Ichika, I blamed him for ruining his sister's chances at winning an IS tournament. But turns out, Chifuyu withdraw from the tournament to rescue him in the past before I met. And when he attended IS Academy and engaged him in a IS battle. I… went out of control and started wrecking the school." Laura looked down despondently, she doesn't want to be reminded of the past.

"I see… And that's where Ichika saved you, right?" X asked out of sympathy.

Laura nodded with a small smile. "Yes. And it was love at first sight. He would have been my wife… But now he's dead thanks to those Phantom Task jerks and their virus which killed off 10 percent of Japan…" She clenched her fist, filled with regret that she couldn't stop Phantom Task from releasing the deadly virus. If she and her friends did prevent it, they would still be in 2035 and Ichika and everyone they know would still be alive.

"Laura…" X placed his hand on his chest. "You shouldn't dwell on the past forever. The past mistakes can be overcome over time and you must keep the memories of your loved ones in your heart and help make a world where there is no wars and humans and Reploids live in harmony. I'm sure Ichika would want that."

"Y-You're right." Laura smiled slightly as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "We got to end Sigma once and for all for everyone's sake."

"Indeed." X nodded with a smile. "I'll head for the teleporter with the others. Meet me when you're ready." X left the room. Laura watched him go.

"X… You really are a lot like Ichika-san." Laura smiled slightly as she took off her eye patch, revealing a different eye color. X's words have moved her and she's going to give it her all to help him and her friends destroy Sigma and end the Maverick War.

* * *

**(Flame Mammoth's old hideout, 11:00 AM)**

* * *

X-Squad and the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro teleported in front of the old robot factory, the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro were panting heavily, they have warped using the Teleporter System for the first time.

"That was… interesting to say the least." Akiwo kneed and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Hey, it happened to us when we first became Maverick Hunters." Ling grinned as she walked up to Akiwo and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it eventually.

A Hunter walked up to X and the gang and saluted. "Greetings, X and X-Squad. Commander Zero has informed me of your arrival. He said there is a certain area that you wish to explore?"

"That's correct." X nodded as he turned to his friends. "Guys, wait here. Houki, go with me. I may need your help on reaching those strange blocks." He issued.

"Got it." Houki turned to her friends. "I'll be right back with X. Help the Hunters patrol for any remnants of Flame Mammoth's goons."

"Roger that, Houki." Charlotte saluted with a serious expression as Houki and X entered the old robot factory. Suddenly, the gang and Hunters heard a stomping sound. Confused, X-Squad and their friends turned to see a giant spider tank seen in most sci-fi movies and shows with two energy cannons on top of it.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the blue boy's friends and the Dumb Dumb 7!" Miya's voice mocked from inside the mech.

"Oh not you five again!" Cecilia frowned as she aims her Cecilia-Buster at the spider mech.

Inside the mech, the Gokoh Five were in the cockpit. Chuko declared "This time, we'll destroy you lot, take Tetsuro and find a way back to our dimension!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Sakuya growled as she whipped out her cannon from nowhere. "We're in the middle of a war with the Mavericks and that's all you idiots cared about?!"

"The word Mavericks is new to us." Hekusokazura muttered as she pressed some buttons and the cannons fired at the gang, focing them to leap out of the way. They saw the cannons' shots left a small crater in it.

"Where did you get that tank and the weapons with it?" Laura frowned as she materialized her claymore and charged at it, the spider tank fired missiles at her, but she sliced them in half with her claymore's swings.

"Who cares! They need to be taken down!" Hifumi snapped as she charged forward and punched one of the legs.

* * *

**(With X and Houki)**

* * *

Houki lifted X up and he jumped up, hitting the blocks with his helmet upgrade, breaking it. He turned to Houki who nodded as she repeated the procedure and the blocks were completely destroyed, revealing a secret path in the ceiling.

"X, you were right. There is something suspicious about that ceiling." Houki commented.

X nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's see what it has." Houki carried X up through the secret path and what they saw pleased them. It was another Light Capsule!

X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared. "X, enter this capsule. If you use this capsule, you will receive an upgrade to your X Buster. With it, you can charge up your charged shots to a powerful level and can even charge up special weapons to make them more powerful than before. I wish you luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X turned to Houki who nodded. Smiling to himself, X entered the capsule and the same beam of light from it transformed his arms into silver with his blue hands. He transformed his hand into the X-Buster which is now red and white and charged up to level two and fired at the ceiling. The X-Buster is now more powerful than ever.

"Now all that leaves is the one for your body." Houki smiled.

"Yeah. And we will find it. This war is good as won." X smiled back.

"…You look cute with those armor upgrades, X." Houki slightly turned away, blushing.

"Uh…." X blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Thanks… Let's head back to the others."

* * *

**(Back to the others)**

* * *

X-Squad, the Hunters and Koi Koi 7 were already giving the Gokoh Five's mech a hard time. Ling and Hifumi combined their attacks to put dents on the mech and Cecilia and Sakuya fired their weapons at the hull of the mech, giving it some decent damage.

Miya was angry than before. "That's it!" Her friends frantically pressed some buttons and the spider mech opened its mouth to reveal a deadly beam. "Say hello to our little friend!"

"Shoot! There's no way we can counter that!" Miyabi frowned. Just then, a powerful burst of energy and lighting strikes hit the mech, causing it to explode! The Gokoh Five were again screaming and flung into the sky, Team Rocket style.

"What on Earth?" Charlotte blinked as she and her friends and the Hunters turned to see two girls floating in the sky.

A 19 year old woman with red long hair with a hairstyle she uses, wearing a white uniform of some kind and wielding a strange wand with a red ruby in it in her left hand.

Next to her is a 19 year old woman with yellow hair tied in pigtails, wearing what Rachel from Blazblue would wear and holding a menacing looking scythe. Her outfit is completed with a white cape.

It was then, Charlotte spoke out "W-Who are you two?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Spark Mandrill: Restore the City's Power!**

**A/N: Sorry it's not my best chapter. But anyway, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa will join our heroes and they take on Spark Mandrill. So stay tuned for more updates. Remember to keep voting for which IS girl will be X's soul mate.**


	13. Spark Mandrill: Restore the City's Power

**Chapter 13: Spark Mandrill: Restore the City's Power!**

* * *

The two mystery girls flew to the ground and transformed into what they wore as normal clothes The red haired girl walked up to Charlotte and inspected her clothes for about 15 seconds until she smiled and said "My name is Nanoha Takamachi, nice to meet you!"

"Um… My name is Charlotte Dunois. Nice to meet you, Nanoha." Charlotte smiled softly as she shifted a little.

The blond haired girl sighed in exhaustion, probably out of annoyance. "You're too good hearted, Nanoha. But it is a good thing sometimes." She turned to X-Squad and the Koi Koi 7. "My name is Fate Testarossa. Nanoha-chan's best friend and comrade of Riot Force 6."

"Is that a Maverick Hunter unit?" Cecilia asked confusedly. That confused Nanoha and Fate.

"Maverick… Hunter?" Nanoha asked, feeling confused on what that means.

"Yes. What is this Maverick Hunter you spoke of?" Fate added, sharing Nanoha's confusion.

"Hey!" Sakuya growled as she stomped over to Nanoha and Fate and looked Nanoha in the eye. "Why should we be telling you that since you appeared out of nowhere?!"

'Yikes! Fate wasn't this mean to me when we were kids and first met!' Nanoha gritted her teeth nervously and sweat dropped.

"Sakuya, cool it." Miyabi scolded the hot headed gunner of the Koi Koi 7. "The important thing is that they helped us deal with the Gokoh Five. My name is Miyabi Tsukuyomi. And I see you met the hot headed Sakuya Kazamatsuri." Sakuya spitted on the ground when Miyabi made that comment.

"Hiiiii!" Yayoi beamed energetically. "My name is Yayoi Asuka!"

"Um… My name is Tesuro Tanaka." Tetsuro shyly introduced himself.

"Hifumi Inokai. Nice to meetcha, Nanoha and Fate!"

"My name is Akiwo Suzukai. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"…Otome Chono."

"My name is Celonius 28. Greetings."

"And now I will do the introduction of X-Squad." Cecilia cleared her throat. "My name is Cecilia Alcott, homeland: England, Europe."

"I see you already know my name, Nanoha-chan. My homeland is France." Charlotte smiled slightly.

"Name's Huang Lingyin! Homeland: Hong Kong!" Ling grinned toothly in a cheesy way.

"My name is Laura Bodewig. Homeland: Germany…" Laura glared at Nanoha and Fate. Fate can feel a bit of sadness from Laura.

'She seems… genetic or something. Was she… cloned like me?' Fate thought to herself, wondering if she and Laura are the same, but with different styles of their birth.

Akiwo noticed X and Houki exiting the factory. "Heya, X! You got what you came here for?" She waved at him.

"Mmhm." X nodded with a smile as he raised his arms to show his arm upgrades.

"Whoa! They're a better version of your arms. Could that factory hold a Light Capsule?" Ling gasped in awe she walked up to X and inspected his new arm gaunlets.

"Yes. They amplified my X-Buster's powers and allows me to charge up special weapons." X nodded before noticing Nanoha and Fate. "Um, who are those two women with you?"

"Not until you tell us first." Fate frowned as she glared at X, making him feel uneasy.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Houki Shinonono. Homeland: Japan and this is MegaMan X, a Reploid." Houki introduced herself and X. The word Reploid gave Nanoha and Fate confused expressions.

"Reploid…? What's that?" Nanoha blinked. X sighed and rubbed his temples in anxiety.

"It's best if we explained it to you in detail as well as the situation at hand back at Maverick Hunter HQ." He told them.

* * *

**(Maverick Hunter HQ, 3:50 PM)**

* * *

"Amazing!" Nanoha gasped in awe as X-Squad, the Koi Koi 7, Tetsuro, Nanoha and Fate were at HQ's cafeteria, discussing the world they are in. "So X is an advanced robot who can think, feel and choose for himself and there are other Reploids as well?"

"And the former leader of the Maverick Hunters, Sigma somehow turned Maverick and declared war on humanity and is plotting to conquer the entire omniverse so he can make a utopia for Reploids?" Fate mumurrued as she drank her juice before sighing. "So much for our vacation. It appears we're in another dimension." She then glared at X, making him nervously. 'What is this odd power I feel from X? It is even higher than mine and Nanoha's. What kind of Reploid is X?'

"That's about the size of it." Laura nodded as she took a bite out of her crab cake. "We have to end this war so the omniverse will be safe. Plus, we need to recover the means of getting you guys back to your dimensions that was stolen by Sigma."

"Project Uni, right?" Nanoha frowned. She doesn't like the way Sigma is doing to this world and will soon move on to her world if he gets his way.

"Yeah. We need to end Sigma and get you guys home with the same machine that he stolen when he started this war." Houki nodded as she took a bite out of her dumpling. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Hey! What gives?!" Hifumi panicked as the red lights came on, meaning there is an emergency power generator in the base.

"What on earth?" X gasped as he stood up from his seat. "Maybe we should see Zero about this?" He suggested.

"It's worth a shot. Let's go see Commander Zero." Cecilia agreed, so did the rest of the gang as they headed to the command center.

They met up with Zero and Storm Eagle about the problem at hand.

"It seems like the work of Spark Mandrill, my former comrade and a electricity powered Maverick General." Storm Eagle frowned. "He must have taken over Neo Tokyo's power plant."

"Unless we get the power plant back from Spark Mandrill, the city will be out of power. X, I want you and your squad to infiltrate the power plant and take out Spark Mandrill and restore the city's power." Zero issued.

"I'll go too." Storm Eagle stepped forward. "I know Spark Mandrill well. I know both his strengths and his weaknesses. Not only that, but I know way around that power plant distinctly, as I have gone there many times. Sigma sent Spark Mandrill there to cut off the city's power, which would not only disable the city's communications, but also stop you from being able to use your computers to help you stop us."

"Interesting plan." X stated, "Let's make sure it doesn't work."

"Hey," Zero said to Storm Eagle, "You wouldn't happen to know where Sigma's fortress is, by any chance, would you?"

"Unfortunately, no…" Storm Eagle said, "None of us have ever been allowed there. The only one besides Sigma who has been to his fortress is Vile. Vile is second in command next to Sigma. None of us other Mavericks have seen Sigma's fortress, nor do we know of its location."

Zero sighed. "All right then... I'll keep searching with Dr. Cain..."

"And we'll take care of Spark Mandrill." X said.

"Good luck, Zero." Ling saulted.

"Same to you guys." Zero smiled as X-Squad and Storm Eagle used the Teleporter System to teleport to Neo Tokyo's power plant.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

Spark Mandrill, a powerful electricity typed Maverick was chatting with Vile on the holoscreen. "I see…" Spark Mandrill nodded. "So Chill Penguin and Flame Mammoth have met their end. And X and the five IS pilots from the IS eras are recruiting an army."

"Yes. Lord Sigma wants those five IS pilots captured and brought back to his fortress so we can brainwash them into joining our army." Vile ordered.

"But why the trouble for five human girls? Didn't Lord Sigma tell us that all humans are nothing but slave drivers?" Spark Mandrill crossed his arms and was skeptical about this.

"Don't underestimate those five IS pilots, Spark Mandrill. They are considered to be the best IS pilots of their era and they still do with their RepArmors. Lord Sigma wants them on our team and we must capture them at all costs if we ever have a chance of making our Reploid utopia." Vile warned.

"I getcha." Spark Mandrill nodded. "So with those five IS pilots on our side, this war is good as won."

"Indeed. Do not fail Lord Sigma." Vile issued as he cut the channel.

* * *

By now, X-Squad and Storm Eagle had all arrived at the power plant.

"So, Storm Eagle..." Fate looked at him while the gang were walking down the power plant. You said that you know this 'Spark Mandrill's' weakness, didn't you?"

"Yes." Storm Eagle answered, "Ice."

"That won't be a problem." X said confidently, "Thanks to Chill Penguin I can change my buster gun into an ice blaster."

"Yes, but in order to fight him, you must reach him first." Storm Eagle said, "And if I know Spark Mandrill as well as I think I do, he will try to stop you before you get anywhere near him." Before Storm Eagle could continue, the lights went out, leaving the group in complete darkness. "And I have no doubt that he has prepared for our arrival." Storm Eagle finished.

"Well if he thinks that a little darkness is going to stop us, he'd better think again." X stated, "I was built to be able to see in the dark, so getting through here won't be difficult for me."

"The same goes for me." Storm Eagle declared.

"Then we'll follow your lead." Houki nodded, so did the rest of the gang.

"Why did the lights go out? Do you think he knows we're here?" Cecilia asked confusedly.

"No." Storm Eagle answered, "I doubt it. There are motion detectors around the power plant that will shut off the lights if they detect something. We set them off, but only the ones in this part of the building. I had forgotten about them until now. I don't think Spark Mandrill knows that we're here yet."

"It probably won't take him long to find out, though." X said as he guided his friends around a corner.

"Wonderful." Sakuya muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly, the lights flickered back on.

"We've gotten out of the range of the motion detectors." Storm Eagle informed. "But I'm sure there will be more."

* * *

A small alarm went off in Spark Mandrill's chamber. He grinned slightly.

"My, my..." He said, "It seems I have company..."

* * *

As Storm Eagle had said, there were many other areas with motion sensors that would shut out the lights. Even so, their venture through the power plant seemed far too easy. Soon, they made it to the great steel doors that they all knew Spark Mandrill must be behind.

"You ready?" X asked.

"Yes." Storm Eagle said confidently.

The IS girls, Koi Koi 7 and Nanoha and Fate nodded in agreement, meaning, they are ready.

"Then let's go."

They marched through the doors without any further hesitation, and after passing through the hallway they entered a pitch-black room.

"Welcome." Laughed a voice that came from the opposite side of the chamber. The lights flickered on to reveal Spark Mandrill, who was watching the IS girls with interest. "The ace IS pilots that Lord Sigma wants…" Then his eyes fell upon Storm Eagle.

"Storm Eagle?!" He exclaimed in confusion, "What are you doing with them?!"

"I am a Maverick Hunter now, Spark Mandrill." Storm Eagle replied, "And if you're smart you'll join them as well."

"No." Spark Mandrill said flatly, "I will not turn on Lord Sigma, you bird-brained traitor!" Spark Mandrill hit the ground with his fist, and orbs of electrical energy formed and headed straight for the hunters, Storm Eagle flew into the air to dodge while X kick-jumped the wall and the rest of the team with super human abilities did different methods of dodging them. The only one that got hit was X, for the electricity had gone up the wall right after him.

"AAAAAAH!" He cried before falling to the ground unconscious.

"X!" The IS girls gasped in shock.

"Don't worry about him! Focus on the battle at hand! Thunder Smasher!" Fate swings Bardiche at Spark Mandrill, but to her shock, he absorbed the attack. "W-What?! …Oh shoot, I forgot. He's an electric type Maverick." Fate muttered sourly to herself.

Sakuya fired bazookas at Spark Mandrill, giving him small amounts of damage. Storm Eagle added in the fire by firing a tornado attack at Spark Mandrill, giving him some damage.

"Now it's my turn!" Nanoha shouted as she aimed her wand, Rising Heart and fired energy shots at Spark Mandrill, giving him medium damage.

"Why you little brats!" Spark Mandrill growled as he flung electricity balls at Hifumi and Akiwo who were gonna double team him, but they were hit by the attacks and they screamed in pain as they kneed down and panted heavily.

"You'll pay for that, Spark Mandrill!" Houki frowned furiously as she charged at Spark Mandrill and slashed him five times before he punched her away. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Ling were by X's side, frantically trying to wake him.

"Come on, X! We need you!" Ling pleaded as she shook X to get him to wake up.

"X-kun! Please! Wake up!" Charlotte pleaded as a single tear appeared on her eye.

"Try this on for size!" Spark Mandrill taunted as he charged his fist up with electricity and the others took notice.

"Uh oh… Not good for us." Miyabi gritted her teeth. Suddenly, an ice shot was fired at Spark Mandrill, freezing him. The gang turned to see X up and ready with his X-Buster ready and Ling and Charlotte at his side.

"X!" The gang exclaimed happily. Spark Mandrill broke free and growled at the gang.

"Everyone! We must work together if we have any chance at beating Spark Mandrill!" X issued.

"Roger!" The gang nodded as Spark Mandrill charged at Ling who blocked his punches and she gave him a killer uppercut which knocked him across the room. He landed on his feet and was about to slam his fist down with electricity, but X used the ice shot again and froze him again. Spark Mandrill broke free and was hit by Laura's claymore.

"How do you like them apples, Spark Mandrill?" Laura smirked as she slams her sword down with a confident smirk.

"How dare you!" Spark Mandrill snarled as he leaped up and was about to slam down, but X hit him with an ice shot, freezing him. He broke free again and was about to attack again, but X repeated the tactic again.

"Okay! I'll finish this!" Charlotte declared as she slams her spear into the frozen Spark Mandrill, causing him to crack. He then exploded into scrap metal, ending the fight.

Storm Eagle landed and stared at his former teammate solemnly. "It's a shame he didn't join us." He said, "But we shouldn't let his power go to waste. X?"

X nodded and walked over to Spark Mandrill. As he had with all the other Mavericks, he touched Spark Mandrill and gained his power. After testing it, he found that it was the same attack that he had used on them, the electrical orbs.

"Looks like Sigma wants us on his team whenever we like it or not…" Ling frowned as she crossed her arms.

"And it may involve a little brainwashing if he captures the five of us…" Laura frowned deeper as she dispelled her claymore.

"I won't let that happen. I will protect you five girls and that's what I'm going to do." X said with confidence. Fate looked at X with a small smile.

'So he is nice and caring to those five girls… Does he… like one of them?'

"Yeah! Sigma better think twice before trying to get us on his evil team!" Ling pumped her fist in the air in victory.

"Hoo-ha!" Charlotte and Yayoi cheered. Cecilia went to the power control and got the city's power up and running again.

"There. I restored the city's power. That'll make Sigma think twice before cutting off Neo Tokyo's power."

"Yeah! Sigma is no match for us when we're a team!" Nanoha cheered.

X looked at the IS girls with a smile. He thinks to himself 'I will protect all five of you and end Sigma for good. I won't let you five relive the same tragedy in your era…'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Sting Chameleon: The Final Light Armor Part**

**A/N: I got to admit, this is a better chapter than the last one. Anyway, next up is the battle with Sting Chameleon and X and the gang acquiring the final piece of the Light Armor (The first set of armor in MegaMan X1.) So stay tuned for another update. **


	14. Sting Chameleon: The Final Upgrade

**A/N: I will decide who will be X's soulmate at the start of Arc 4: The Doppler Uprising and so far, Houki and Charlotte are tied in my poll. Remember to keep voting for which IS girl will be X's true love. Here is Chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14: Sting Chamelon: The Final Light Armor Part**

* * *

**(Maverick Hunter HQ: 6:00 AM, March 18, 21XX)**

* * *

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Ling gasped in awe as the gang were in the cafeteria, talking to Nanoha and Fate about their past adventures. "So, you became a magical girl by wielding that wand called Rising Heart and was hunting Jewel Seeds for this Space Time Bureau organization and that's where you met Fate while hunting for Jewel Seeds?"

"Yes. At first, Fate didn't trust me enough, but over time, I became her friend." Nanoha closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes. We worked together to gather the Jewel Seeds and defeated my evil fake mother who wanted the Jewel Seeds for her own selfish gain." Fate smiled slightly as she slightly turned her head away from the group.

"Fake mother?" Houki blinked, looking at Fate with confusion. Her friends also wondered what Fate meant by fake mother.

"It's hard to explain at the moment." Nanoha chuckled nervously. She turned to X. "So, from what I heard from Houki and her friends, you're the last creation of a famous scientist named Dr. Thomas Light?"

"Yes." X nodded in response. "I didn't know him that much. He's a kind and gentle hearted scientist who created me for peaceful measures. But alas, looks like I'm destined to fight like my old self, MegaMan." X sighed. Cecilia patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, X. It'll take time, but we'll make a world where there is no war and humans and Reploids live together in harmony." She reassured him.

"Y-Yeah. You're right." X smiled anxiously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Say, X?" Yayoi piped up with a smile. "Which of Houki's friends do you like the most?"

'Oh no…' Tetsuro sighed, he figured Yayoi will say something like that.

"W-What?" X gawked, slightly taken back by this question.

"Yes, X. Which one of us you like the most?" Cecilia glared at him, blushing madly. The other IS girls were also surprised and glaring at X, waiting for an answer from him.

"I uh…" X looked down nervously as he stood up from his seat. "Oh, well, will you look at the time? I need to give my report to Zero." He quietly left the cafeteria.

Fate sighed and shook her head in disapproval. 'He may be the omniverse's only hope for survival, but he sure is dense…' The IS girls lowered their heads in depression. All five of them (Including Laura somehow) like X, but he can't decide which one of them he likes the most.

* * *

**(Maverick Hunter HQ Training Simulation Room, 7:00 AM)**

* * *

Houki was in her RepArmor, glaring at a hologram of Chill Penguin. Chill Penguin smirked as he fired ice shards at her, she deflected them with her katanas and charged in at Chill Pengun who was surprised and caught off guard by her speed. She did a X style slash and she slashed him vertically as Chill Penguin screamed in agony as he was reduced to scrap metal. Houki looked at her score and learned that she missed by one point. It was a 99 and the reason she missed one point is because she was hit by one of Chill Penguin's attacks when the simulation started. She sighed as the simulation ended and she sheathed her katanas.

'I'm getting better every day. Since the battle with Vile, me and my friends have been training to prepare ourselves with the next encounter with him. I know we will beat him next time, I know it.' Houki clenched her fist with determination.

"Nice one, Houki-chan!" Houki heard Nanoha's voice as she entered the room. She can tell Nanoha was watching the whole thing.

"Oh, Nanoha-chan. You were watching the whole thing?" Houki smiled softly as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Yep!" Nanoha nodded with a cute smile. "You're getting stronger since the moment we met. I can tell by your energy."

"Thanks." Houki bowed in gratitude. "Me and my friends are training so we can help X end the Maverick War and defeat Sigma before he conquers the entire omniverse."

"Say…" Nanoha looked at Houki with curiosity. "Do you like X the most?" Houki turned beet red when Nanoha said that.

"M-M-Maybe… But…" Houki pressed her fingers nervously. "He does remind me of Ichika-kun…" She muttered shyly as she looked away a bit.

"Then you got to tell X how you really feel!" Nanoha said with determination, her eyes showed fires of determination. "You have to wait for the right moment to tell him you loved him!"

"W-What?" Houki gawked, her eyes turned white dotted. "W-Why would I do that?"

"Do you want X to love you back?" Nanoha asked sourly, cheeks puffed up.

"Well… I suppose you d-do have a point…" Houki was conflicted by this.

"Then it's settled! I'll help you become X's soulmate!" Nanoha grinned. Then the alarm came on. "…Right after our next mission."

"O-Okay…" Houki chuckled nervously and sweat dropped. 'Oooooohh boy…' She thought to herself in embarrassment.

X-Squad, the Koi Koi 7, Nanoha, Fate and Storm Eagle were in the command center where Zero will brief them on their next mission.

"Our reports state that the next Maverick General, Sting Chameleon can be located in a rainforest near Neo Tokyo." Zero pointed out as he activated a holomap and it showed the location of the next Maverick General,

"Sting Chameleon… He has the power to blend in to anything and can attack you from behind. I advise extreme caution." Storm Eagle advised.

"So we're dealing with an Maverick who is like a regular chameleon… This would be fun…" Hifumi muttered sarcastically.

"Also, I detected an ancient reading in the same forest that Sting Chameleon is hiding in. I can't decipher it, but it may be another Light Capsule." Zero added that extra info.

"Then we'll get the final armor upgrade for the Light Armor." Charlotte looked up with determination. "Let's go, X-kun!"

"Right." X nodded. "Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

**(Neo Tokyo Rainforest, 10:45 AM)**

* * *

The gang warped in and were in the rainforest.

"It's beautiful…" Cecilia mumurrered in awe as she looked around. It's a beautiful combination of science and nature.

"But don't forget, there are Mavericks about. So be on your guard." Storm Eagle advised.

"Roger that!" Ling saluted as the gang pressed forward. They had to deal with lumberjack enemies and Mettaurs, but they got through them and came across a crossroad. One leading up and the other leading down into a cave.

"Which way should we go?" Fate asked her friends. X narrowed his eyes on the top path. He can feel a Light Capsule's energy signature coming from the top path, so it's worth a shot.

"I think we may find a Light Capsule on the top path. After we checked it out, we'll take the cave path." X suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Akiwo nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan!" Nanoha smiled, everyone else agreed as they entered the top path. When they got there, there was nothing but a dead end.

"What a waste of time…" Sakuya frowned. "There's nothing there!" Suddenly, robotic boulders came down and blocked their only way out.

"We're trapped!" Houki gasped as a green robot with a claw dropped down, ready for battle.

"You think he's the source of those blocks?" Charlotte frowned as she readies her spear.

"It's a high possibility." Storm Eagle nodded as he readies his blaster.

"Let's go everyone!" X issued, everyone nodded in agreement as they prep themselves for battle.

The green robot started the battle by extending its claw at Laura, but she flew out of the way and slashed her claymore at the head, giving it some damage. "So that's its weak spot…" Laura muttered in astonishment. She turned to her friends and yelled out "Aim for its head! That's its weak spot!"

"Okay!" Cecilia smirked as she fires shots from her Buster and gave the green robot some damage. The green robot leaped up and attempted to squash one of the gang, but they dashed out of the way. Hifumi let out a Amazon war cray as she jumped up and slams her fist down onto the head, giving it some decent amounts of hurt.

Storm Eagle fired his tornado attack at the robot's head, giving it some heaping amounts of damage. Nanoha added in the fire with shots from Rising Heart.

The green robot extended its claw again at Charlotte, but she back flipped out of the way and jumped up and jabbed her spear at the head five times.

"Eat this!" Sakuya yelled out as she fired laser beams from her laser gun, giving the green robot some more hurt. The green robot tried the squashing attempt again, but like before, the heroes dodged.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 3 and fired a powerful burst of energy at the robot, giving it massive damage. The green robot started to emit smoke and small sparks of electricity were emitting from it.

"Now, let me finish this!" Houki yelled as she screamed out her battle cry and leaped up and slashed the robot's head off. The head along with the body of the green robot exploded into scrap metal, the battle was won.

"We did it!" Ling cheered as she leaped for joy.

"But… why are we still trapped?" Tetsuro stammered nervously. Suddenly, bursting out of the ground is a Light Capsule!

"So there was a Light Capsule in here!" Cecilia exclaimed as X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"This capsule contains a new type of body armor. It will reduce damage to your systems by fifty percent. Enter the capsule, X." Dr. Light said and like before, X entered the capsule and light glowed around him, his blue chest is now white, gold, and blue. He stepped out of the capsule. X was now complete. He has the full Light Armor set.

"We did it, X-kun!" Charlotte cheered as she leaped for joy. "We got all the Light Armor parts!"

"Yeah! Now we can take the fight to Sigma once we dealt with his remaining Maverick Generals!" Ling grinned as she gave X a thumbs up.

"You're right." X stared at his hands with a heroic smile. "And with this armor set, we might be able to defeat Vile the next time we see him…. No, we will defeat Vile with this armor set! And destroy Sigma with this armor!"

"Look!" Storm Eagle pointed to the boulders destroying themselves, it must have responded to the activation of the Light Capsule. "Now we can get out of here and head straight for Sting Chameleon's room."

"You're right." Otome smiled eerily. "Let us move forward…" Everyone nodded in agreement as they exited the area and headed for the cave. They have to navigate through a dangerous cave filled with boulders and boulder Mavericks, but it was no trouble for the Hunters. They even got to a swamp section where they have to fly or relied on Ride Armor to get through. They encountered more Maverick Soldiers, but they got through them. They reached the door leading to Sting Chameleon's lair.

"Everyone ready?" X asked his friends. They nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go." X-Squad and Storm Eagle went through the doors to find themselves in a room filled with trees and such.

"Welcome!" A annoying voice laughed as rainbow colors appeared, revealing a green humanoid chameleon Reploid. "I have been expecting you lot!" He noticed Storm Eagle and gasped. "S-Storm Eagle?! W-What are you doing with those humans and that human loving Reploid, X?!"

"I am a Maverick Hunter now, Sting Chameleon." Storm Eagle frowned as he crossed his arms. "Sigma is just using us so he can take over the omniverse for his own selfish gain to make a world for Reploids. I advise you leave his army and join the Maverick Hunters."

"S-Silence, traitor!" Sting Chameleon growled as he stomped his feat in fury. "Lord Sigma will punish you for your treachery and I will never join forces with those ungrateful humans!"

"It figures…" X sighed as he readies his X-Buster. "Then you leave us no choice but to destroy you!"

"I like to see you try! Nya hahaaha!" Sting Chameleon laughed as he turned invisible.

"Shoot! He can turn invisible?!" Laura gritted her teeth in fury as she and her comrades looked around for the Maverick General. Otome, however was scanning data.

She pointed out "Behind you…" X was confused on what she meant, but he figured it out and shot a charged shot at something, he heard a yelp and Sting Chameleon turned visible.

"W-What?! You figured out when I was gonna strike you?!" Sting Chameleon growled in fury. "No matter! Let's see how you handle this!" He sticks his tongue out at the gang, but they dodged it. Sting Chameleon curled up into a ball and rammed into Akiwo.

"Why you little!" Akiwo growled as she threw a punch at Sting Chameleon, giving him some damage.

"That hurt!" Sting Chameleon snarled as he opened his mouth and fired green beams at the gang.

"Watch out! That is also my weakness!" Storm Eagle advised as the gang leaped away from the attack. Houki charged at Sting Chameleon and slashed him five times with her katanas.

Sting Chameleon fired his laser attack again, X was hit by it, but he recovered and fired 10 normal shots from his X-Buster, pelting Sting Chameleon for small amounts of damage.

"Why you!" Sting Chameleon growled some more as he turned invisible and climb up some trees.

Otome pointed up and stated "There…"

"Thanks, Otome! Thunder Smasher!" Fate lashed Bardiche at the invisible Sting Chameleon and shocked him.

Sting Chameleon fired his laser attack again after he turned visible after Fate's attack. Like before, the gang had to dodge it.

Ling charged at Sting Chameleon and gave him a rapid 10 hit punch combo before Sting Chameleon lashed his tail at her, knocking her back a little.

Hifumi screamed out her battle cry as she swoop in and punched Sting Chameleon in the face three times, giving him some decent amount of damage.

"That's it! Now you forced my hand!" Sting Chameleon snarled angrily as he lashed his tongue at the ceiling and begin to shake. The gang some rumbling and gasped in shock as thorns fell out of the ceiling, the gang had a hard time dodging them, but none of them got hit by them.

"We have to finish this battle now!" Houki shouted to her friends.

"Yes! Before he does that again!" Charlotte nodded as Sting Chameleon lowered himself and was about to fire his laser attack again.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 3. "Sting Chameleon!" He screamed out in fury. "Your time is up!" With a heroic scream, X fired his X-Buster, the attack struck Sting Chameleon in the torso.

"N-No waaaaaaaaaaayyyy!" Sting Chameleon screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal. X walked up to his remains and touched it. He turned green and fired the same attack Sting Chameleon used on them. He was proud of the results and proud of his team for doing their best.

"Now there's only three Maverick Generals left!" Cecilia cheered as she pumped her fist in the air before realizing her manners and blushed. "Ohhohoho. How silly of me…"

"And we got all the Light Armor parts for X!" Yayoi cheered.

"Indeed." Storm Eagle nodded with a smile. "This war is almost over, I can feel it and the good guys are winning." In his thoughts 'I hope we can end this war before Sigma completes Project Wolf's Bane… Otherwise, it's game over for us.'

"You're right." X nodded with a smile. "There's only three Maverick Generals left. Let's see if we can convince them on our side. But for now, let us rest for our next mission."

"Okay!" The gang nodded in agreement as they warped out of the room.

There's only three Maverick Generals left. The war seems to be nearing its end with the army of good winning. Can they stop Sigma before it's too late?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Armored Armadillo: From Maverick to Hunter**

**A/N: Only three Maverick Generals left and only two will join our heroes like Storm Eagle did. Armored Armadillo will do the same in the next chapter, so stay tuned. We're getting close to the end of the first arc of this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wrote.**


	15. Armored Armadillo

**Chapter 15: Armored Armadillo: From Maverick to Hunter**

* * *

Three days has passed since the Maverick Hunters' victory over Sting Chameleon. So X, the IS girls, Koi Koi 7, Nanoha and Fate decided to visit one of Neo Tokyo's parks to pass the time while Zero and Storm Eagle search for the next Maverick General.

X, Houki and Cecilia were at a café in the park. This is X's first time in a café and it's making him nervous. "Uh…" X looked around nervously. "Are you sure we should be in this café together? The people here might think we're dating." He voiced his concern about this.

"Don't worry about it, X." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled. "It's not like they think you're dating one of us." In her thoughts 'Soon, though…' A perverted drool appeared on her face. Houki and X looked at her oddly.

"O…k then…" Houki muttered as she shook her head in disapproval. She thought back to the day Nanoha was giving her some pointers on how to woo X over.

* * *

**(Flashback, three days ago after success of mission)**

* * *

Houki and Nanoha were talking in the hallway, where Nanoha is giving her some pointers on how to woo X. "Okay, here's what you do." Nanoha smiled softly and in excitement.

"Go on?" Houki asked, wanting to know if Nanoha can make it work for her and X.

"Take X to a café in a few days and choose what he likes. I know he's a Reploid who can't eat or sleep, so why not giving him some energy drinks for Reploids?" Nanoha suggested.

"Are you sure this will work, Nanoha-chan?" Houki was skeptical of this.

"Of course!" Nanoha beamed. "And you ask X about how he feels and tell him some encouraging words and bam! You and X will be kissing as the sun sets!"

"I-I see where this is going…" Houki chuckled nervously as she sweat dropped. "Alright. I'll put this plan of yours to work, Nanoha-chan."

* * *

**(Present day)**

* * *

"…ouki? Houki!" X managed to wake Houki from her daydream.

"Err, what?" Houki snapped back to reality and noticed X and Cecilia staring at her in concern. "I must have been daydreaming, huh?" Houki laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head anxiously.

"Yeah, you were." Cecilia nodded as a Reploid waitress came up to their table and asked for their order.

"I'll have the strawberry cheesecake." Cecilia said her order.

"Cheese Danish for me." Houki answered before looking at X. "What will you have, X? Is there something you like?"

"Well…" X looked through the menu for Reploids and saw the Super E-Tank Drink. "I'll have the Super E-Tank Drink if that's alright with everyone." Houki adverted her gaze and saw Nanoha, Fate, the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro hiding outside the café, looking at her, Cecilia and X. They hid back into the bushes. She smiled slightly as the Reploid waitress finished taking their order.

* * *

In the otherworlders' hiding space, Nanoha smiled confidently as she whispered "Yes! Operation X loves Houki is proceeding smoothly!"

"A-Are you sure this will work, Nanoha-chan?" Tetsuro stammered, having doubts about this plan of hers.

"Yeah. What if Charlotte, Ling and Laura interfere with this?" Miyabi whispered harshly at this plan she feared will fail.

"Don't worry, they won't get mad. I'm positive it will work." Nanoha reassured her.

"Incomprehensible …" Otome frowned.

"Yeah. And I bet they'll have a say in this if they see X and Houki kissing." Sakuya growled as the otherworlders peeked from the bushes and saw X, Houki and Cecilia getting their orders.

* * *

Houki shifted nervously as she looked around. She turned to X who was drinking the Super E-Tank. "X… Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" X looked at Houki with a confused expression.

"What's up, Houki-san?" Cecilia asked confusedly as she finished her cheesecake.

"X… If Reploids and humans can love each other, will you be my soulmate?" When Houki said that, X spit out his drink all over Houki, she winced, but didn't get mad at X. X looked at her with a surprised look before realizing he spit his drink on her.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Houki!" X got out a napkin and gave it to Houki who cleaned herself with it. "Well… I don't know what to say, Houki. I haven't decided on that yet. But if I have to pick one, I would…" Before X can pop the question, Charlotte, Ling and Laura came in, interrupting X.

"X. We just got a call from Commander Zero about the location of the next Maverick General. We better gather everyone here and meet up at Maverick Hunter HQ." Ling said seriously.

"I'm on my way." X nodded before turning to Houki and Cecilia who was on to what Houki was trying to do, so Cecilia was seething with fury. "I'm sorry, Houki. But we'll finish this conversation another time." He smiled softly at her.

"Y-Yeah. We will…" Houki smiled slightly, a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she, X and Cecilia left with the other IS girls.

"Shoot! The operation is put on hold!" Nanoha sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Nanoha-chan." Fate smiled as she patted her on the shoulder. "We'll continue off next time when we have the day off."

"Yes. For now, let's head back to Maverick Hunter HQ." Hifumi suggested.

* * *

**(Maverick Hunter HQ: March 21, 21XX 1:15 PM)**

* * *

"You managed to locate the next Maverick General, Zero?" X asked, he and his squad were in the Command Center where Zero and Storm Eagle were briefing them on the location of the next Maverick General.

"Yes. His name is Armored Armadillo, a defense Maverick. He used to be a Reploid that is designed to make gathering minerals fast and easy, now he's one of Sigma's 8 Maverick Generals. He and his unit have taken control of a mine where crystals are mined regularly. Those crystals provide an energy source for the Mavericks to use. So if we take out Armored Armadillo, it will deliver a serious blow to Sigma's army. But…" Zero started to rethink about terminating Armored Armadillo. "Getting Armored Armadillo on our side would prove beneficial for the humans and Maverick Hunters."

"Hence why the Maverick Whisperers are needed, right?" Charlotte smiled softly, seeing what Zero is going through with this plan.

"Right. Try to convince him to join the Hunters if you can. Perhaps he can provide information on the whereabouts of Sigma's fortress."

"Roger that." X saluted as he and his team used the Teleporter to warp to the mine.

* * *

**(Neo Tokyo Mine, 1:19 PM)**

* * *

X-Squad appeared in the mine, it looked advanced and kinda old.

"So we have to find the Maverick General in this old mine, huh?" Akiwo frowned as she crossed her arms. "It won't be pretty…"

"Quit complaining and move it!" Laura ordered sharply as she walked forward. Akiwo winced.

"Touchy…"

"Don't say that. Laura is nice once you get to know her better." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled as she followed Laura. The others followed their friend through the mine, fighting miner Mavericks and Bat-Bones that got in their way.

They noticed a pit at the end of the first area. Nodding to each other, the gang jumped down the pit and landed on solid ground. Suddenly, they heard rumbling. Ling let her sharp hearing do the work for her and turned behind to see in fear a large Mechailoid that is built for drilling bursting through the wall. "Run!" She issued to her friends and they heeded her words as they ran as fast as they can away from the drilling Mechailoid and they had to jump over a medium size bottomless pit and watched as the Mechailoid's AI failed to stop the machine from falling into the pit. When it fell, the gang waited for a while until they heard the explosion coming from it.

"That was a close one!" X heaved as he kneed down and let out an exhausted pant.

"Maybe we should take a breather before we move on?" Ling suggested.

"Good idea. It would be best if we regain our strength before we press forward." Fate nodded wearily.

And so, after resting for about 2 minutes, the gang pressed forward. When they got to the third area, they see mine carts and they look easy to use.

"Hey!" Ling grinned cheerfully as she hopped into the mine cart. "Let's use these to get to our destination faster!"

"I dunno about this…" X stammered uneasily.

"Ah, don't be such a worrywart, X!" Hifumi laughed as she slapped him on the back. "It'll be fun! Trust us!" She too hopped into a mine cart.

"Why do we always get the risky missions?" Tetstuo lamented as he hopped in with Yayoi. Soon, everyone got in and the mine carts took off. Ling, Yayoi and Nanoha cheered while Tetsuro, Cecilia, Charlotte and Fate screamed at the top of their lungs during this roller coaster ride during the mines. X noticed they were about to fall into a pit and issued everyone to jump out of the carts. They did so and the gang saw the mine carts crashed into the spikey pits.

"Something tells me we'll be doing that again…" Cecilia shivered, she felt like her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Yeah… Once we're done with this mission, we're never coming back here again." Houki sighed as the gang pressed forward.

They saw another pit which is safe to jump into, however, the gang were wary about this.

"What if we encounter another of those mining Mechailoids?" Charlotte shivered.

"Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" X smiled meekly when he said that. The crew nodded in agreement and they jumped into the pit. To their surprise, they were behind another of the mining Mechilioids as it drilled away.

"Well, that was easy…" Miyabi commented as they waited for the Mechiloid to crash and burn. They pressed forward afterwards.

They encountered more of the mine carts. "Oh dear…" X sighed.

"We're almost at the end, people!" Laura ordered sharply. "We can't back down now!"

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement as they got into the mine carts and the carts prowled through the enemies. The carts then rushed off over a huge canyon. The gang screamed in alarm because of this. Yayoi spotted Neo Tokyo over the distance as well as Old Tokyo.

"I can see Neo Tokyo from up here!" Yayoi boomed cheerfully.

"At a time like this?!" Sakuya snapped as the carts reached the side and were about to crash.

"Everyone! Jump off now!" X ordered, they obeyed X's instructions and jumped off the carts and landed safely. They watched the carts fall into the ground from really up high.

"If we hadn't jumped off at the last minute…" Tetsuro gulped.

"We would have gone to the afterlife…" Houki was still shaken by this.

"The Maverick General is up ahead. Let's try reasoning with him and get him on our side like Storm Eagle did." Cecilia encouraged everyone. They nodded in agreement and went through the doors and got into Armored Armadillo's hideout. They see a purple humanoid armadillo who wore armor and has two shields on his arms, both of them crossed.

"So you're the intruders I heard about. The five IS pilots that Lord Sigma wants captured." The armadillo sneered. Charlotte stepped forward with determination.

"Armored Armadillo… Why do you serve an evil Reploid like Sigma? Don't you know he's going to kill off the human race just to fulfill his insane goal of an omniverse populated by Reploids?" She questioned him.

Armored Armadillo scoffed at this. "Of course. We will gladly follow Lord Sigma to make his ideal omniverse a reality."

"But Sigma doesn't treat you with respect…" Laura frowned. Armored Armadillo raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sure, humans are bad, but deep down, they have kindness in their hearts. When they created you along with your fellow Reploids, they gave you love and compassion and treat you as equals." Charlotte told him.

"That's ridiculous!" Armored Armadillo snarled. "Humans only built us to be their slaves!"

"And yet, Sigma treats you like a slave…"Cecilia frowned as she crossed her arms. Armored Armadillo was silent for a moment when Cecilia continued. "Humans and Reploids are created to be equals. They worked together to help build our world. If you join the Maverick Hunters, you can help regain the humans' trust. It's not too late to revert back to a Reploid!"

Armored Armadillo was unsure about this for about 20 seconds later and then asked "How do I know you lot won't betray me if I join forces with the Maverick Hunters?"

"We won't." X reassured him with a smile. "These five girls are my friends and that proves that humans are not as bad as Sigma told you they were. It's not too late, Armored Armadillo! Help us stop Sigma and save the omniverse!"

"X…" Houki whispered softly.

"X…" The other four IS girls looked at him with soft happiness in their features.

Armored Armadillo thought about this for about a minute. Their words seem to have a point. Sigma is using him and the other Mavericks to make his selfish and sinister goal a reality and not only will humans suffer, but the Reploids as well. He sighed and opened his eyes, muttering "Sigma is not going to be really happy about this." He looked up to the gang and said "I'll join you… But if you ever betray me…" He warned.

"We won't. You have our word." Houki placed her hand on her chest with a reassuring smile. Armored Armadillo walked up to X.

"X… Take my power. It will prove useful in the war against Sigma." He held out his hand, X touched his hand and he got Armored Armadillo's ability. He used his X-Buster to file and it fired a blue medium size orb. X was pleased by this.

"Glad to have you aboard, Armored Armadillo." X smiled with confidence.

"Now there's two Maverick Generals left!" Nanoha leaped for joy, followed by Yayoi, Akiwo and Hifumi. Fate was amazed by the IS girls' ability to convert a Maverick back to a Reploid.

"So that's why they're called the Maverick Whisperers…" She whispered with a smile.

Only two Maverick Generals left. The war seems to be nearing its end. Once they defeat or convert the two remaining Maverick Generals, they'll take the fight to Sigma.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Launch Octopus: Under the Sea**

**A/N: Another great chapter if I do say so myself. Anyway, next up is the battle with Launch Octopus and X and the IS girls will have to go into the sea alone because their otherworldly friends don't have the means to breath underwater like X does and the IS girls' RepArmor allowing them to breath underwater for as long as they want. There are only two Maverick Generals left and once they are dealt with, the final battle with Sigma will begin. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	16. Launch Octopus

**A/N: I am on a roll here. I have been uploading chapters daily and I seem to got my magic back. Anyway, here is Chapter 16 with the battle with Launch Octopus.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Launch Octopus: Under the Sea**

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Sakuya growled at Armored Armadillo when he told the gang the location of the next Maverick General and what she heard didn't please her too well.

"I'm serious." Armored Armadillo nodded as he continued. "Launch Octopus, a former Reploid specialized in water combat is now one of Sigma's Maverick Generals and he has an underwater base in the Pacific Ocean near the coast of Japan. I remember him telling me he's going to launch a surprise attack on Neo Tokyo from the sea in two days."

"Shoot… None of us otherworlders have abilities to breath underwater…" Hifumi frowned as she crossed her arms and pondered about this. "Plus, Otome-chan might get electrocuted if she dives into the water."

"What?" Zero and Storm Eagle asked at the same time, confused on what she meant by that.

"We'll explain at a later time." Tetsuro giggled nervously. "So X and Houki's group will have to go in alone to take down Launch Octopus. Does he have a weakness?" He asked Armored Armadillo.

"Indeed. He is weak to my attacks which X has. So it shouldn't be a problem for him and his squad to destroy him." Armored Armadillo nodded.

"Armored Armadillo…" Ling stepped forward with a serious expression. "I know we will get a no, but do you happen to know where Sigma's fortress is?"

"Luckily for you, I do. But only the last of the Maverick Generals does. His name is Boomer Kuwagaer, a stealth typed Maverick who Sigma entrusts with the location of his fortress. I doubt he will give up the info without a fight." Armored Armadillo stated.

"Well, we'll convince him to join our side and relay the information to us. That way, once we deal with Launch Octopus and go after him. This war is good as won." Cecilia smirked with confidence.

"Right now, let's rest. We'll start the mission in two days." X suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and X and his friends head back to X Estate.

* * *

**(X Estate, 8:30 PM, two days before the operation to take down Launch Octopus…)**

* * *

"Charlotte, I made dinner for everyone." X knocked lightly on the door. He didn't get an answer. "Charlotte?" Now X was getting worried. He opened the door and walked into Charlotte's room. He noticed the shower running and walked up to the bathroom. He can see Charlotte cleaning herself which made X's face a shade of red. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Charlotte gasped as she quickly wrapped a towel around her body and came out of the shower. X looked away, still blushing madly. "X-Kun, is that you?" She asked, feeling sorry that X has to see that.

"Y-Yeah…" X stuttered as he avoided Charlotte's gaze. "I'm so sorry I barged in here after knocking…. I was getting a little worried."

"Its okay, X-kun." Charlotte reassured him kindly. She looked at him with a soft smile. "You know, Ichika-kun did this once back in my era when I was attending IS Academy."

"He did? Was it by accident?" X asked, piped with interest.

"Mmhm." Charlotte nodded as she looked at the ceiling. "When I first transfer to IS Academy back in 2035, I was posing as a boy… My father made up a story about a second male piloting an IS so he can steal data on Ichika-kun."

"Your father must be a cruel human…" X frowned. Charlotte's father is like a human Maverick. He then added "That's where you met Ichika, right?"

"Yes…" Charlotte nodded solemnly as she looked down, depressed. "He swore to protect me from my father and bring his company down. But now… thanks to the Phantom Task, both he and my father are gone forever…"

"Charlotte…" X smiled softly. "The point is, your father paid the price for using you for his own crooked ends. If you continue to dwell into the past, Ichika will be disappointed in seeing you sad all the time."

"You're… You're right, X-kun. Ichika did said something like that before I was put into cryosleep." Charlotte blushed madly with a timid smile.

"Yes. So be happy and live life to its fullest." X encouraged her with a gentle smile.

"…X-kun?" Charlotte squeaked.

"Yes?" X asked, confused on what's making her nervous like that.

"Would… Would it be alright if you called me Char? Ichika used to call me that before he died. So it feels weird if you keep calling me Charlotte every time." Charlotte looked down, blushing a hint of red.

X smiled softly again. "Of course, Char. Now get dressed and join us for dinner." He waved before leaving. Charlotte looked at the ceiling with a smile.

'Can Reploids and humans fall in love…? Are X and I an item…?' She blushed madly as she went to get dressed.

As X was walking down the hallway, he heard "Quite the ladies' man, aren't we X?" Blinking, he turned to see Sakuya, Akiwo and Hifumi grinning mischiously at him.

"Yo-You heard the whole conversation?!" X stuttered as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Sounds to me you have the thing for Charlotte." Hifumi giggled as she, Sakuya and Akiwo surrounded X.

"So which one do you like the most? Is it Charlotte?" Akiwo beamed with excitement and a teasing tone.

"Or is it that snob, Cecilia?" Sakuya smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Or maybe it's the energetic Ling? I say you go for her." Hifumi drooled pervertedly as sparkles appeared around her.

"S-Stop! I haven't decided on which of the five IS pilots I liked." X sighed as he rubbed his temples in aggravation. "It's not funny to tease me like that…"

"Feh!" Sakuya snorted. "You certainly are dense when you say that. I wonder if the Reploids those IS pilots loved turns out to be a dense wuss?"

"Sakuya, it's not fun to tease X like that!" Akiwo scolded her friend and fellow Koi Koi member.

"Oh yeah, I have been meaning to ask you three." X remembered something really important. "Since six of you have super human abilities…. What… on earth are you girls and where did you get super human powers in your dimension?"

The three Koi Koi members looked down despondently. X can tell they don't want to talk about their past. "I'm sorry…" X apologized. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"N-No, it's okay, X." Sakuya interjected. "It's just… we need to tell you about our past at the right time."

"When the time comes, we will tell you about how the six of us got our powers…" Hifumi smiled slightly as she, Akiwo and Sakuya left in a gloomy state. X looked at them with a concern expression.

"There's something about their past they had a bad experience on… I hope they'll tell me soon enough." X whispered.

* * *

**(Two days later…)**

* * *

"An underwater assault on Launch Octopus's base?!" Alia gasped. Houki has gone off to see Alia before the mission and she was telling her about the operation today. Since she became a Maverick Hunter, she visit Alia frequently to tell her about her past adventures with the Maverick Hunters and her unit.

"Yes. Sadly, our otherworldly friends won't join us because they lack the abilities to breath underwater. We have defeated or converted six Maverick Generals and there are only two left. This war is almost over. Once we dealt with the two remaining Generals… We're going after Sigma."

"I see…" Alia nodded thoroughly as she stood up and smiled at Houki. "Well, I wish you luck on your operation. Promise me you and your friends come back alive."

"I promised. I won't die that easily." Houki smiled bravely as she saluted and head off to Maverick Hunter HQ.

"Be careful, Houki…" Alia whispered in a prayer.

* * *

**(Pacific Ocean, 12:30 AM. High above the ocean…)**

* * *

X-Squad's Air Carrier flew over the Pacific Ocean. A voice was heard "X-Squad, you're clear for sky diving into the ocean, over."

"Roger that." X's voice acknowledged as the hanger doors opened. X in his Light Armor and the IS girls whose RepArmors has unbreakable helmets that are part of their RepArmors dived into the ocean. They expected heavy fire from the ocean Maverick forces, but they dodged every attack and landed into the ocean.

X-Squad landed on the ocean floor and surveyed their surroundings. Houki activated the comlink on her RepArmor's chest and answered "Commander Zero, can you hear me?"

Back at Hunter Base, Zero acknowledged "Roger that, Houki. What's your status?"

"Everything is quiet so far. We're proceeding to the hideout of Launch Octopus." Houki answered from the screen.

"Ooooooh! Be careful you guys!" Yayoi moaned as she made an exhausted sigh.

"I wish we were out there with them…" Nanoha pouted.

"Don't worry, when we face the final Maverick General, we'll go as a team." Fate reassured her friend with a smile.

"Okay. Maintain radio silence." Zero pressed some buttons and it did just that.

Back with X-Squad, X readies his X-Buster. "Alright, X-Squad! Let's move out!"

"Roger!" The IS girls acknowledged as the team pressed forward.

* * *

**(At Launch Octopus's base)**

* * *

Launch Octopus, a humanoid octopus Maverick was monitoring the situation and saw X-Squad pressing forward. "Ah, they're on the move, are they?" He spoke in a British accent with a sneer. "No matter. They will fall before my underwater fleet." He typed in some commands. "All units, destroy MegaMan X, but don't harm those five IS pilots. Lord Sigma wants them alive and brought to him! Now go! Do not fail our glorious leader!" He heard roars of excitement as he cut the channel.

* * *

Back to X-Squad, the IS girls were using the RepArmors' underwater navigation features for the first time. Ling did some underwater backflips with a cheerful laugh. "Haha! Look at me! I'm a Powerpuff Girl!"

"Ling, quit fooling around and focus on the mission at hand!" Cecilia scolded her friend's childish behavior as she swam upwards and noticed some underwater Maverick Soldiers coming their way. "We got company!"

"Well then let's give them a warm welcome!" X shouted as he dashed forward and fired rapid Buster Shots at two Maverick Soldiers, destroying them in the process. Houki unsheathed her katanas and charged at three Maverick Soldiers, slicing them to bits in lightning fast strikes.

"Take this, villainous curs!" Cecilia yelled as she fired Buster Shots from her Buster, destroying five more Maverick Soldiers in the process. They wiped out one unit. "Let's keep going!" Cecilia urged.

"Go! Go! Go!" Charlotte cheered as X-Squad pressed forward.

When they got to the next section, bombs dropped down above them. "Whoa!" Laura gawked as the gang had to swim out of the way. Houki pointed up and the team saw a green Maverick ship in the water.

"That'll be trouble if we let it be…" X grimaced.

"X-kun…" Charlotte looked up with determination. "Please allow me to destroy it."

X smiled slightly at Charlotte and nodded. "Okay, Char." Charlotte swam out of the water and used her RepArmor's flight mode to search for the enemy ship's weak point. The ship fired its turrets at her, but she dodged every shot. She spotted a green glowing orb on the deck. With a heroic yell, she dived into the orb with her lance out, smashing through the ship, destroying the weak point, she reunited with her friends and they saw the enemy ship explode.

"Nice one, Charlotte!" Ling grinned as she slaps her on the back.

Charlotte giggled nervously and closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you… I do it because of X-kun."

"Hey now." X smiled softly as he placed his hand on his hip. "Let's talk about it after the mission."

"Roger!" The IS girls blushed when X said that. Slowly, they are started to fall in love with their squad leader… But which one of them will he choose? Nevertheless, the gang pressed forward.

As the gang were swimming through the next area. Cecilia noticed the dirt on the seafloor moving. Confused, she heard a rumbling. Gasping in shock, she screamed out "Move!" And they heeded her words as a red serpent like Mechlanioid burst out of the ground and roared at the gang.

"Is that one of Launch Octopus's guardians?" X wondered as he fired his X-Buster at the head, damaging it in the process. The serpent Mechlanoid lunged at X-Squad who had to swim out of the way.

"Hold on! I have an idea!" Ling shouted out as she swam to the top of the head and ripped the circuits out. The Mechlaniold roared in agony as it swam around in a frenzy, trying to regain control.

"Awesome work, Ling!" Charlotte cheered as Cecilia and X fired Buster shots at the head, damaging it even more.

"Allow me to finish it off." Houki volunteered as she swam up and sliced the head off, the Mechlanioid fell apart and exploded.

"We did it! We're one step closer to Launch Octopus now!" X grinned as he gave Houki a thumbs up.

"Yeah, let's move on, shall we?" Ling smirked as the gang pressed forward.

* * *

Launch Octopus saw his serpent Mechlanoid getting destroyed by X-Squad with fury. "Blast it all!" Launch Octopus snarled as he slams his tentacles onto the control panel. "Well, I will have to take care of them personally when they arrive!"

* * *

X-Squad managed to prowl through the remaining Launch Octopus units and made it to Launch Octopus's base. "Inside…" Houki frowned as she gripped her katanas.

"…Is Launch Octopus…" X nodded seriously.

"Let's go make some squid karamari…" Laura gritted her teeth in fury as the gang entered through the doors and made it to Launch Octopus's hideout.

"Welcome, MegaMan X and IS Pilots." The gang looked up to see Launch Octopus floating above them as he lowered himself down and readies himself for battle. "I am quite angry that you destroyed my surprise attack army for Neo Tokyo. If you lot haven't intervened, then Neo Tokyo would be ours."

"Launch Octopus.,," Charlotte frowned as she aims her lance at him. "Power down and come with us to Maverick Hunter HQ. Otherwise, you'll face the consequences."

"Request denied!" Launch Octopus mocked before continuing "Let me tell you a secret. Lord Sigma's Project Wolf's Bane is almost complete. He needs to put in the finishing touches and this world and the omniverse will be good as ours!"

"You mean the powerful battle body armed to the teeth with dangerous weaponry?!" Cecilia's eyes widen in shock. "He's almost done with it?!"

"This is serious…" X gritted his teeth as he aimed his X-Buster at Launch Octopus. "We have to find his fortress before it's too late." Launch Octopus however laughed at this.

"You won't have the chance when I turn you into scrap metal, X. And I'll capture the five IS pilots and bring them to Lord Sigma. He'll even give me a juicy bonus! Now prepare for the scrap heap, X!" Launch Octopus yelled as he swam up and spins around, making a whirlpool of some kind.

"We have to steer clear of that whirlpool attack!" Laura issued as she and her squad dashed away from the whirlpool, in a few seconds, Launch Octopus stopped. X saw his chance and switched to Armored Armadillo's weapon and fired the blue orb attack. He smiled when the orb connected with Launch Octopus and damaged him greatly.

"Ack!" Launch Octopus gawked as he shook himself to ease the numbness. "You know my weakness! Now I can't allow you to live!" He fired torpedoes from his shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ling panicked as the gang dodged them by swimming. X was hit by one of them, but he recovered in an instant thanks to his armor upgrade's repair system.

He turned to Laura and shouted "Laura! It's your turn!"

Laura nodded as she swam up and did a dive attack with her claymore, hitting Launch Octopus for large damage.

"How dare you!" Launch Octopus growled as he swam above Laura and grabbed her with her tentacles.

"Let go you freaky octopus machine!" Laura snarled as she struggled to get free.

"Hang on, Laura!" X called out to her as he dash kicked up a wall and fired his orb attack at Launch Octopus, damaging him and causing him to let go of Laura. X caught Laura and got her safely down. "You alright, Laura?" He asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah…" Laura blushed completely red as X lowered her down. She stared at X and said softly "Arigato, X…"'

"Don't mention it." X smiled back as he turned to face Launch Octopus who was still numb from the attack. He got an idea and leaped up and headbutts Launch Octopus in the back, knocking him into the ceiling.

"That hurt, you human lover!" Launch Octopus snarled as he fired more torpedoes from his shoulders. Some of them hit X and the IS girls, but they recovered faster than expected.

"Take this, you fiendish Maverick!" Cecilia snarled as she pelted him with her Buster shots, damaging him a bit.

"Why you despicable…!" Launch Octopus snarled as he did the whirlpool attack again. Like before, the gang had to dash away from it. X waited for Launch Octopus to stop spinning. When he did, X leaped up and fired more blue orb attacks at Launch Octopus, damaging him in a high and powerful rate.

Ling activated her RepArmor's underwater speed motors and she charged at Launch Octopus with her fist reared back and she socked it to him, knocking him into the wall.

"Ooooowwwww." Launch Octopus moaned as he opened his eyes and saw X charging up his X-Buster. "Oh no!" He panicked.

"Launch Octopus!" X yelled out as he aimed his X-Buster at the Maverick General. "For crimes against the humans and Reploids, you will pay for your evil!" With a heroic screamed, he fired the powerful charged shot which hit Launch Octopus dead on. Launch Octopus let out a frantic scream of agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal. X walked up to the remains of the Maverick General and touched a piece of him. He aimed his X-Buster at the war and it fired missiles or torpedoes.

"Now there's one Maverick General left…" Houki stated seriously.

"Which means…" Charlotte frowned with determination.

"This war is almost over… Once we convert the last Maverick General…" X clenched his hand. "We're coming for you, Sigma!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Boomer Kuwaraga: Gokoh Five's Last Stand and To Change A Maverick's Heart**

**A/N: This is it. One Maverick General left until the assault on Sigma's base. And the Gokoh Five will assault our heroes one last time. What will become of the outcome? Find out next chapter.**


	17. Boomer Kuwarger

**Chapter 17: Boomer Kuwaragar: Gokoh Five's Last Stand and To Change a Maverick's Heart**

* * *

"Come on, come on… Yes!" Ling grinned as she was playing Super Smash Bros Wii U with Yayoi, Nanoha and Hifumi. Ling was playing as Mario, Yayoi was playing as Shulk, Nanoha was playing as Lucina and Hifumi was playing as Pit. Ling managed to get ahold of a Smash Ball and unleashed Mario's Final Smash on her opponents, winning the battle as the time was up.

"Ahhh crud!" Yayoi crossed her arms and pouted as the results screen came up with Ling as the winner.

"That was a good battle, Ling-chan." Nanoha closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. You sure know how to play Smash Bros." Hifumi acknowledged.

"Wanna go again?" Ling offered as the character select appeared. This time, Ling chose Link.

"You know it!" Yayoi giggled as she, Nanoha and Hifumi selected their next characters and go at it again. X and the rest of the gang were watching.

"Looks like everyone is getting along well." X smiled softly.

"Yeah…" Fate nodded with a happy smile. X turned to Fate and thought about what she said about defeating her fake mother a few days ago.

"Fate?" X asked. Fate turned to him, wondering what X wanted to tell her. "You mentioned something about having a fake mother… What do you and Nanoha mean by that?"

"Well… I'm really a genetic clone created by my evil fake mother who only used me for her own evil ends…" Fate lowered her head despondently. X, the four IS girls and rest of the Koi Koi 7 stared at her with wide eyes.

'So… she's like me… a lab experiment…' Laura thought solemnly to herself.

"I'm sorry to hear that." X apologized, feeling guilty for asking such a sad question. "So you met Nanoha when you were a child, hunting the Jewel Seeds in your dimension?" Fate nodded.

"At first, I distrust Nanoha because she was interfering with my mission to collect the Jewel Seeds. But over time, she became my closest friend and partner. It was then when we gathered all the Jewel Seeds that I learned the horrible truth about myself and why my fake mother wanted the Jewel Seeds. We managed to defeat her. I was arrested soon after the final battle for the Jewel Seeds." Fate smiled softly.

"Oh my gosh.,, Did you managed to be set free?" Charlotte covered her mouth in shock when she heard that.

"Yes. The reason for that is because I helped Nanoha defeat my fake mother and both of us joined the Space Time Bureau afterwards, defending the universe from evil villains and meeting new friends who shared the same powers as us."

"I understand what you're going through with this." Houki smiled slightly, but feeling a bit despondent because she heard Fate's sad tale. "Friends are a wonderful thing to cherish."

"Indeed." X nodded in agreement. "No matter how bad wars and life get through, there are friends who got your back." X looked up with determination. "Now we have defeated or converted 7 of the Maverick Generals, there's only one left…."

"Boomer Kuwargar…" Cecilia nodded with a serious frown. "We need to get him on our side if we have any hope of locating Sigma's fortress."

"This war is almost over…" Sakuya frowned deeper as she crossed her arms. "Once we find Sigma's fortress, you can bet we can find the only way of getting back to our dimensions, Project Uni."

"Yes." Charlotte with a determined frown. "We need to get both your groups back to your dimension and put an end to Sigma's Project Wolf's Bane before he unleashes it upon the omniverse." Suddenly, the holophone ranged. X walked up to answer it and it showed a holodisplay of Zero.

"X. I managed to locate Kuwargar thanks to Storm Eagle and Armored Armadillo's help. Come to Maverick Hunter HQ when you're ready." Zero announced.

"Roger that, Zero." X acknowledged as he turned off the phone and turned to his friends. "Let's head to Hunter Base and go find Kuwarger."

"Roger." The gang nodded in response as they took the bus to Maverick Hunter HQ.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

The Gokoh Five were working on their latest mech. Miya used the torch thingy to put in the finishing touches. 10 seconds later, she removed her goggles and looked at her creation, a giant crab like robot with an evil smile. She turned to her friends and declared "This is it! This is our final battle with the Koi Koi 7 and that blue boy! Once we're through with them in our greatest creation, we'll grab Tetsuro and find a way back to our dimension! We can't hold back now! Let's crush them once and for all!" The other Gokoh Five members cheered, ready for battle.

* * *

**(Back to X and the gang…)**

* * *

"So Kuwager is located in an abandoned tower near the fields of Neo Tokyo?" Laura repeated what Zero, Storm Eagle and Armored Armadillo told her and her friends.

"Yes." Zero nodded as he pinpointed a location on the digital map. "That tower is being used to interfere with radio frequencies, jamming all operations for the Hunters. I want you to infiltrate the tower and convince Kuwager to join the Hunters and shut down the tower."

"The last Maverick General is there waiting for us…" Nanoha frowned seriously as she clenched a fist.

"Yes… We're almost there to our goal of ending the war." Ling nodded, arms crossed.

"Alright, X-Squad. Let's move out!" X ordered.

"Yeah!" The gang acknowledged.

"Be careful everyone. The tower is probably filled with traps." Armored Armadillo advised.

"We'll keep that in mind." Houki assured him as X-Squad went to the Teleporter and warped to the tower.

The gang appeared in the tower. It was an old and run down tower, but still functioning.

"Looks like our comlinks won't work when we're in this tower…" Cecilia muttered as the gang looked around.

"So we have to go in there blind." X nodded as he sees a passageway. "But it's not gonna stop us from succeeding in our mission. We have to reach Boomer Kuwarger."

"Roger that." Nanoha saluted as the gang pressed forward.

In the first area, as they were walking down the hallway of the tower, a spike ball was hurled at them, forcing them to dodge it. The spiked ball reared back, revealing to be a knight Maverick.

"Out of our way!" Laura glared as she leaped up and slams her claymore down onto the Maverick, making it exploded. She noticed some ledges and gestures her friends to follow her. They follow her moves and reached the second area of the tower.

X-Squad walked down another hall. X noticed something about this hallway and held his hand to stop his friends.

"What is it, X?" Tetsuro blinked.

"Look…" X pointed to a laser security system. "I believe that is a laser security system. Boomer Kuwarger must be wary of intruders so he set up a security system. If we trip those lasers, we will be targeted by the lasers." X explained.

"So we better carefully navigate through this area, then." Houki frowned as the gang carefully navigated through the laser systems, destroying Mavericks that got in their way. Eventually, they made it to the third area which is an elevator.

* * *

The gang had to avoid spikes and Mavericks to reach the fourth floor of the tower. The next area they were in was outside and it showed a beautiful view of the ocean and lands of Japan.

"Check out the awesome view!" Nanoha gasped happily as the gang looked at the beauty they see before them.

"Yeah… It is beautiful…" Houki nodded in agreement as she sees Neo Tokyo over the horizon.

"Say…" Hifumi piped up. "Do you think it will remain beautiful after we defeat Sigma and end his war?"

"Yeah. We have to defeat Sigma for everyone's sake…" X nodded as he clenched his hand with determination. "We'll make a world where there is no war and Reploids and humans live together in harmony."

"We will make that dream a reality." Cecilia nodded with a heroic smile.

"Hold it right there!" The gang heard an annoying voice.

"Isn't that…?" X gasped.

"Yeah, it is…" Sakuya moaned as the Gokoh Battle Crab landed on the huge platform they were on, ready for battle.

"This time, we'll take you guys down for good!" Chuko said dangerously.

"The Koi Koi 7 and blue boy… Huh? The blue boy doesn't look blue at all…" Kazuko blinked as she eyed X's Light Armor.

"Whatever. The point is, this is our final battle, you freaks!" Miya snapped as the Gokoh Crab snapped its pincers.

"Ugh! When will you guys leave us alone?!" Akiwo moaned as she face palmed.

"Maybe we can convince them to join our side after we defeat them?" Charlotte suggested. The Koi Koi 7 looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure about this? This is the Gokoh Five we're talking about…" Miyabi muttered.

"No way! I will never work with the freaks who tried to make Tetsuro their slave!" Sakuya protested.

"But they'll never leave us alone if we don't convince them to join our cause." Ling reasoned. "So let's beat the snot out of them and convince them to help us stop Sigma, ok?" The Koi Koi 7 has doubts about this, but they eventually nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this." X charged up his X-Buster and fired at one of the pincers, damaging it.

"It'll take a lot more than that to take us down…" Hekusokazura taunted as the Gokoh Crab fived laser beams from its eyes, forcing the gang to dodge them.

"Well then, how about this?" Miyabi countered as she lashed her hair at the mech, damaging it for medium points.

"Try this on for size!" Isuzu yelled as the mech spins around, trying to hit the gang, but they dodged it like always. Cecilia and Sakuya fired their weapons at the mech, giving some decent damage.

"Bombs away!" Kazuko cheered as the mech dropped bombs, the gang had a hard time dodging them, but they dodge nevertheless before they exploded.

"Thunder Smasher!" Fate lashed Bardiche at the mech, giving it some decent hurt as well.

"Why you! Fire the cannons!" Miya snarled as she issued the command. The crab mech fired laser blasts at the gang, but they dodged it like the other attacks. Houki flew up to the mech and dodged its swipes and slashed it five times with her katanas.

"Huuuuuuughhh!" Charlotte screamed out her battle cry as she swoop in and stab the mech three times with her spear before she back flipped away from the mech's claws. X was charging up his X-Buster to prepare for the finishing blow for the mech.

Akiwo and Hifumi combined their punches and kicks to give the Gokoh Crab some massive amounts of pain. Nanoha fored shots from Rising Heart, to add in the extra damage. Ling charged forward and punched and kicked the mech five times before she was knocked away by the claws.

"Take thiiiiissss!" Laura screamed as she charged forward and slice off the mech's pincer, leaving it with one pincer.

"Oh no! Our pincer is down!" Chuko panicked as she and her friends were frantically trying to maintain control.

Miya has an anger vein on her forehead where she snapped "That's it! Charge up the cannons! We'll blow them away!" The mech began charging up the cannons.

"Uh X… Anytime now…." Hifumi laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"I'm ready!" X shouted. He aimed his X-Buster at the mech and with another of his heroic screams, he fired, the powerful charged shot hit the mech like a super drill, causing it to explode. Instead of blasting off, the Gokoh Five were on the platform, their mech in ruins.

"Crud… Bested by the blue boy and his friends…" Chuko moaned as X walked up to them.

"And now he'll finish us off…" Kazuko gulped as she and her friends closed her eyes and braced themselves for the inevitable. However, X extended his hand to help them up. The Gokoh Five opened their eyes and saw X's hand.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Isuzu muttered as she and her friends eyed his offer suspiciously.

"Listen, Gokoh Five…" X began. "There is a threat that not only endangers my world, but your dimension as well. His name is Sigma, leader of the Mavericks and he has the thing that can send you guys, the Koi Koi 7 and Nanoha and Fate back home. He intends to use it to conquer the entire omniverse."

"What does that have to do with us?" Hekusokazura blinked, confused about this as well.

"The point is… We want you to put aside your differences with the Koi Koi 7 until you and them are back in your dimension. You were brought to this dimension for a reason and that is to help us stop Sigma." X smiled softly.

"That's right, big forehead!" Akiwo nodded in agreement with X.

"AGHHHHHH!" Miya screamed, hoping up and down in anger. "You goody two-shoes make me sick! Fine! As soon as we stop Sigma and save the omniverse, it's back to destroying the Koi Koi 7 for me!"

'We'll help you stop this Sigma guy. The way you described him sounds like he is a serious threat to our dimensions." Hekusokazura agreed.

"Alright then. Let's head to Boomer Kuwarger's lair." Houki smirked as the gang with the Gokoh Five added to their team pressed forward. It took a lot of courage, but they made it to the top and enter Kuwarger's room. Inside is a humanoid Kuwarger Maverick, waiting for them.

"So you're the girls Lord Sigma wants on our team…" The Maverick sneered. "I am Boomer Kuwarger and I'll make sure you never leave here alive…"

"Wait, Kuwarger." Houki stepped forward.

"What is it, human fifth?" Kuwarger sneered as he got into a battle stance, Houki did not.

"Does Lord Sigma treat you with respect?" Houki glared at him.

"Of course. He is a great leader for us Reploids and wishes to make Reploids the dominant species in the omniverse." Kuwarger nodded, still glaring at Houki.

"I believe he doesn't care about you. Humans are not as bad as you think they are." Houki reasoned.

"You serious?!" Kuwarger snarled. "Humans built us to be their slaves! And we never get a thank you or compliment!"

"What Sigma told you were lies. I have seen humans giving Reploids thank yous and compliments and they worked together as a team to help each other." Houki stated. Kuwarger was unsure about this.

Now it was Cecilia's turn. "Sure humans fight over trivial things, but deep down they redeem themselves for the mistakes they have made. The humans have given you Reploids life and Sigma is trying to destroy the same race that created you with kindness in their hearts."

"What are you trying to say?" Kuwarger questioned.

"What we're trying to say that not all humans are evil and disgusting as Sigma told you to believe. Humans made mistakes in the past, but they have the power to fix their mistakes and make the world a better place. If you join the Maverick Hunters, not only will you help the humans, but also regain their trust. You just need to understand them a bit more to find out they're not as bad as Sigma made you believe. Humans have the power to make miracles and fix their mistakes. If there are no humans left, who will make more Reploids? Sure, Reploids can do it, but they won't have the same love a human gave when they made a Reploid. So please, join us in stopping Sigma." Houki pleaded with a strong reasonable approach.

Kuwarger was silent for a moment until he opened his eyes and asked "How will I know if I join you, you won't stab me in the back?"

"We won't do such a thing." Nanoha smiled softly. "You have our word."

"…" Kuwarger again closed his eyes and thought about it for 20 seconds until he opened them again. "Very well, I will join you. But if you ever betrayed me…" He warned.

"We won't. We promised." X reassured him as Kuwarger walked up to X.

"X… Take my power. It is useful to you. Sting Chameleon is weak to my attacks. Even though he was destroyed, I have a hunch you need my power to destroy Sigma." X nodded as he touched Kuwarger's hand and aimed his X-Buster at the wall, he fired and a sharp boomerang came out of the Buster, hitting the wall and coming back to X. X smiled, he has acquired all 8 Maverick Generals' powers.

"In return, I will give you the location of Sigma's fortress." Kuwarger added as he transmitted the info to X.

X activated his comlink as soon as Kuwarger disabled the jamming machines. "Zero, did you get all that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Thanks to Kuwarger's cooperation, we now know where Sigma's fortress is. This is it… The final battle with Sigma. We'll begin the assault tomorrow." Zero acknowledged.

X turned to his friends. "So… this is it…" Charlotte frowned seriously.

"The final showdown with Sigma…" Cecilia nodded with her own frown.

"We're almost there, we can feel it." Laura growled softly.

"There's gonna be more fighting when we enter his stronghold…" Ling looked down a bit despondently.

"X…" Houki looked at him with concern.

"I know… This is it… Tomorrow, we end this war once and for all!" X declared.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 1: Part 1 of 2: Zero's Death, Reborn Foes and Storming In**

**A/N: This is it… Only two more chapters until the end of the first arc, and they're gonna be long, I tell ya that. Next time, part 1 of the final battle begins. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	18. The Final Battle: Arc 1: 1 of 2

**Chapter 18: The Final Battle: Arc 1: Part 1 of 2: Zero's Death, Reborn Foes and Storming In**

* * *

X was watching the sunset from the roof. He was deep in thought. 'Tomorrow… we begin the final battle. We storm Sigma's fortress and end this nightmare…'

"X?" X turned around to see Houki's group, the Koi Koi 7, Tetsuro, the Gokoh Five and Nanoha and Fate walking up to him. Houki was the one who said his name. "You're thinking about the battle tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" X nodded slowly as he gazed out at the sun. "Can't believe we're going to the final battle tomorrow."

"Yes… Ever since we five IS pilots awoken from cyrosleep, we enjoyed our new lives in 21XX. Now we must protect it at all cost." Cecilia clenched her hand.

"Guys…" X said solemnly as he stared at his friends. "Are you sure you want to go with me on the final battle? It's going to be dangerous."

"Are you kidding, X?" Ling smirked. "We owe you a favor for taking care of all five of us when we awoke from cyrosleep. So we must protect our world and the omniverse from Sigma's evil hands."

"X… I…" Laura looked away, bashfully. "Never mind. I will gladly follow you until our human lifespan expires."

"We're there for you, always, X…" Cecilia smiled softly.

"We must stop Sigma, together. We're friends and also a family." Charlotte raised her hand with a determined frown.

"Yeah, so let's kick Sigma in the curb and end his omniversal domination scheme!" Yayoi cheered as she pumped her fist in the air, her friends did the same except for the Gokoh Five.

"X…" Fate walked up to him with a soft smile. "I owe you my life so did Nanoha. We'll be sure to return the favor someday when we return to our universe."

"Guys…" X smiled softy, a bit despondently. "Alright. Tomorrow, we finally end the war."

* * *

**(The Next day. Day of the Final Battle…)**

* * *

X-Squad and Zero were standing in front of Dr. Cain who has an announcement to make. He cleared his throat. "X-Squad, Zero. You have made the Maverick Hunters proud by defeating Sigma's army. Now that we have located Sigma's fortress, we can finally end this nightmare. Storm Eagle, Armored Armadillo and Boomer Kuwarager have spilt into teams to finish off the remnants of Sigma's army."

"So what does that leave us?" Chuko asked confusedly.

"X and Zero will lead X-Squad to infiltrate Sigma's fortress, recover Project Uni and destroy Sigma and put a stop to his Project Wolf's Bane. We only have one chance at this. The fate of the omniverse depends on it. I'm counting on you all to save the omniverse!" Dr. Cain saluted.

"Yes sir!" X, Zero and their friends saluted back.

"The operation begins in 1 hour. Get ready for the final battle, everyone." Dr. Cain issued.

* * *

**(One hour later… Outside Sigma's fortress…)**

* * *

X, Zero and their friends warped in on a cliff side and saw a heavily armed fortress with the Sigma symbol on it floating over the ocean. "This must be Sigma's fortress…" Cecilia frowned as she sees Maverick Soldiers on the offense.

"How about we split into two groups?" Zero suggested. "The Assault Group would consist of me, X and Houki's group while the second group holds off Sigma's army and finish them off?"

"Good, then you'll go back to us with Project Uni once you take out Sigma." Nanoha smiled as she, Fate, the Koi Koi 7 and Gokoh five charged into battle against Sigma's army.

"Alright, let's go get Sigma!" Ling cheered as X and Zero's group used the platforms to reach the entrance to Sigma's base.

* * *

As they climbed up the ladders into the first area, they heard a crackle, a familiar one. "Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" Vile warped in.

"Vile!" X growled as he aimed his X-Buster at his rival.

"You seem to have upgraded into nifty fine armor, X…" Vile mocked as he pointed his finger at him. "But you and your five fossil girlfriends are still no match for me!"

"X, stay back! I'll handle him!" Zero shouted as he dashed after Vile who ran into the other room. The gang heard fighting for a moment until silence. Now X and the IS girls were worried.

"Did Vile…?" Charlotte didn't want to say it.

"…We have to go see for ourselves." X suggested as he and the IS girls entered through the door and saw Vile in his Ride Armor with Zero trapped in a cage.

"X! You have all the armor upgrades! You can take him!" Zero encouraged. "Don't worry about me! Reduce Vile to scrap metal!" Vile laughed cruelly at this.

"Dream on, Zero! X and his puny fossil girlfriends are no match for me and my Ride Armor!"

"We'll see about that!" Laura growled as she materialized her claymore and charged at Vile, slashing his Ride Armor, but it did little damage.

"Too weak!" Vile punched the bewildered Laura a few feet back and fired his paralyzing shot at her, imobiling her for the rest of the fight.

"No! Laura-chan!" Charlotte gasped as she charged at Vile, jabbing her spear at him, but his Ride Armor blocked every jab and he grabbed her and fired the paralyzing shot at her, also rendering her immobile for the rest of the fight.

"Shoot! Even with my armor upgrades, he's still too strong!" X growled as he fired Charged Shots at Vile, but it didn't leave a dent in his Ride Armor.

"We have to keep trying! We have to lay a scratch on him!" Cecilia urged as she fired Buster shots at Vile, but he side stepped out of the way and fired a paralyzing shot at her, rendering her immobile as well.

"Oh man… It's just us three now!" Ling gulped as Vile fired more of his paralyzing shots at X, Houki and Ling, rendering them immobile.

"Hahahahaha!" Vile laughed darkly. "It's like I told you before at Central Highway, X! You're an ancient pile of scrap metal that time forgotten! And your five little girlfriends are relics of the once glorious IS era! Oh how the mighty have fallen!" X and the IS girls remained silent when Vile gloated his victory.

Zero however, glared at Vile. He charged up energy and with a heroic scream he burst out of his cage and latched onto Vile's Ride Armor. "W-What are you doing?!" Vile gawked as he tried to use his Ride Armor's arms to get Zero off his back.

"Maybe so… But I won't sit by and watch my friends get killed!" Zero charged up his entire body.

"Z-Zero?! What are you doing?!" Cecilia stammered as she and her friends watched in shock and horror that Zero is going to do something fatal.

"Giving you guys a fighting chance against Vile! X…" He looked at his friend with a small smile. "You have limitless potential and with it, you can defeat Sigma and end this war!"

"Zero! What are you saying?!" X gasped in horror.

"I'm saying, you are the omniverse's only hope for survival now…" Zero told him as he activated his self-destruct protocol and blown up Vile's Ride Armor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" X screamed out in shock and agony that his first Reploid friend has blown himself up to give them a fighting chance. The IS girls watched in horror as they see Zero's half body lying on the floor. Vile however, was unscratched.

"Worthless pile of junk!" Vile spat. "I never liked you even if you're a former Maverick!" He turned to X with a sneer. "Well, X… It's just you and me now. You're weak, weak, weak, weak!"

Houki and her friends however, are not going to stand by and watch this. So Houki shouted out "You can beat him, X!"

"Yes! Don't let Zero's sacrifice be in vain!" Cecilia also encouraged.

"X-kun, get up!" Charlotte pleaded.

"You can beat him, X! Just believe in yourself!" Ling shouted out to him.

"Kick his butt, X!" Laura urged.

Vile laughed manically and yelled "No he can't! He's a weak ancient pile of… Huh?" Vile's egotistic expression turned to confusion as he sees X glowing a blue aura.

"Yes…" X muttered as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "YES I CAAAAAAAN!" With a heroic scream, X broke free of his paralyze state and glared at Vile with great hatred.

"What the…?! Where did that power come from?!" Vile stammered before he regain his composure and snarled "No matter! Time to join Zero in the scrap heap, X!" He opened fire on X, but to his shock, he dodged it in an inhuman speed! X warped in front of Vile which surprised Vile as X slams his X-Buster onto Vile's torso. With an angry and heroic scream, X fired a piercing charged shot through Vile's chest. Vile stammered in shock as his torso wound sparkle electricity. "AUGH! IMPOSSSSIBLLLLLLEEEEE!" Vile screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

The IS girls were freed of their paralyzed state as they ran up to X, shouting out "X!"

X sighed in relief as he and the IS girls walked to Zero's torn body. They kneed down. Zero looked at his friends with a weak smile. "Guess… I overdid it… huh?"

"Zero! Hang on! We're going to get you to repair bay!" Ling cried out, tears falling out of her eyes.

"It's too late for me… Auto repair systems… can't cover it…" Zero muttered weakly. "X… IS Pilots… You're the only ones… who can stop Sigma… from succeeding… Use the limitless potential you have, X… and crush Sigma…" Zero closed his eyes for the final time.

"No…" Charlotte sniffled as she cried softly for Zero's death. X checked Zero's corpse and got out a control chip of some kind.

"We can save Zero… though it'll have to wait for a long time. Right now, we need to end this war…" X told his friends softly and with a brave determination.

"Yes… For Zero!" Cecilia nodded in agreement.

"For Zero!" The rest of the IS girls shouted out in agreement as they and X headed into the next room. X took one more look at Zero's corpse before following his friends into the next area.

* * *

After fighting their way through Maverick Soldiers, they came across a battle arena. Someone fell out of the ceiling. It was Boomer Kuwarager! "What?! Oh no… don't tell me he's gone back to the dark side?!" Ling gritted her teeth in fear.

"Wait… Something is different about him." X warned. He was right, Kuwareger's color is dark grey and he has red eyes.

"TERMINATING INTRUDERS ACTIVATED…" Kuwarger stated in a robotic tone as he arms himself for battle.

"Looks like we have to take care of this fake!" Cecilia frowned as she readies herself.

"Sigma must have learned that three of his Maverick Generals have betrayed him, so he built robotic copies of them, they look like the real thing, but lack the emotions of them." Houki frowned as she readies herself.

"I know his weakness." X switched his weapons to Launch Octopus's weapon and fired the homing missile at Fake Kuwarager, damaging him greatly.

Kuwarger threw his boomerang weapon at the team, but they dodge it.

"Out of our way, you fake!" Ling snapped as she punched the Fake Kuwarger in the chest, damaging him in a medium tone.

Cecilia fired Buster shots at the fake Kuwarger, damaging him in a small tone.

"We have business with Sigma, so back off!" Houki warned as she swoop in and slashed Fake Kuwarger five times with her katanas.

Charlotte screamed out her battle cry as she jabbed fake Kuwarger five times with her spear. X fired more torpedoes at the fake Kuwareger.

"Out of our sight!" Laura snarled as she leaped up and sliced Fake Kuwarger in half. He exploded soon after and was reduced to scrap metal. X and the IS girls started to think.

"So if Sigma created a fake copy of the good Kuwarger…" Houki started to figure it out.

"He brought back 5 of the Maverick Generals we have defeated…" Ling frowned as she pounded her fists together.

"For some reason, I experienced it before when I was MegaMan…" X frowned as he crossed his arms.

"We can't let that stop us. Let's keep moving!" Laura urged. They nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

Inside the next area, they saw metal webs and a huge machinery. On the bottom of the machine is Project Uni.

"There it is! Project Uni!" Charlotte gasped happily as she walked up to it. However, mini-robo spiders charged at her, causing her to yelp and hover in the air. That prompt her four friends to do the same. They noticed a blue mechanical spider of some kind charging at them.

"It must be some sort of defensive mechanism!" Houki figured, she noticed the red robo eye on it opening up. Curious, she rushed up to the core and slashed it five times, damaging it. The robo spider closed its core and charged at Laura, she flew out of the way.

"X! Try striking the core when it's exposed!" Houki suggested. X nodded and switch to his ice weapon. He waited for the Bio-Spider to lower itself and charged at X. He did a back flip and saw the core opening up. He fired an ice shard at it, damaging it greatly.

The Bio-Spider retaliated by firing laser beams at X who was hit by it, but he recovered. The Bio-Spider lowered itself down again and opened its core. X fired another ice shard at the core and damaged it in the medium range.

"Now it's my turn to help you, X-kun!" Charlotte shouted as she charged at the Bio-Spider just as it was about to close its core, she managed to impale the core with her spear. Sparks emitted from the core as the Bio-Spider started to explode. Charlotte pulled her spear away from the Mechlanioid before it exploded. The force field around Project Uni disappeared.

X and the IS girls walked up to Project Uni. Houki stared at the machine. "To think, Sigma was planning to conquer the entire omniverse with this same machine."

"We better take it with us before we face Sigma." X suggested. The IS girls nodded in agreement as Ling pulled Project Uni out of the control socket and placed it in her subspace.

"Now our otherworldly friends can return to their home dimensions." Charlotte smiled slightly.

"But right now, we have important matters to attend to…" Cecilia frowned.

"Yeah, Sigma's beat down!" Laura snarled as they saw the gate opening up and the team pressed forward.

X-Squad fight their way through the beginning area of Section 2 of Sigma's fortress. When they got to the end of the first area, they encountered a familiar Maverick.

"Oh not Chill Penguin again!" Cecilia frowned. Indeed, Chill Penguin look exactly the same and he's still angry at our heroes for destroying him.

"Lord Sigma has given me another chance at defeating you, X and IS pilots! I have upgraded since our last battle!" He sneered.

"Hmm." X smirked as he switched to his flamethrower. "Let's see if those upgrades can help you now." Chill Penguin responded by firing ice shards at the team, they dodged it like the last time they faced Chill Penguin. X did a wall kick and fired his flamethrower at Chill Penguin, giving him hot lead.

"Hothothothot!" Chill Penguin yelped as he dashed around, trying to cool off. "You know my weakness, eh?" He glared at our heroes. "Well, try this on for size!" Chill Penguin leaped up into the pull level and it started blowing a cool breeze.

"We won't fall for that again!" Laura yelled out as she leaped up and slashed her claymore across Chill Penguin's torso, damaging him greatly and dropping him to the ground.

"Why you little!" Chill Penguin snarled angrily as he blew an icy breath at them. X fired his flamethrower at the icy breath, dispelling it and roasting Chill Penguin again.

"Take this familiar punch, Chill Penguin!" Ling yelled out as she dashed closed to Chill Penguin and gave him her familiar uppercut, knocking him across the room. Snarling, Chill Penguin fired more ice shards at the team, but Houki deflected them with her katanas.

Charlotte was next as she flew towards Chill Penguin and did a 20 multithrust attack on Chill Penguin, damaging him greatly. Laura then batted him with the side of her claymore. Cecilia fired rapid buster shots at Chill Penguin, adding in the hurt.

X switched to his X-Buster and charged it up to level 3. "Go back to the scrap heap, Chill Penguin!" With another heroic yell, he fired the charged shot which hit Chill Penguin directly on. He screamed in agony as he was once again, reduced to scrap metal. The door opened and our heroes pressed forward once again.

The team pressed forward, destroying more Maverick Soldiers that got in their way. They reached the next area of the fortress where a clone of Storm Eagle awaits them.

"We don't have time for you!" X growled as he switched to Sting Chameleon's weapon. Fake Storm Eagle responded by firing his tornado attack at the gang, but they dodged it. X fired his neon laser weapon at Fake Storm Eagle, damaging him a bit.

Cecilia added in the hurt by firing more Buster shots, which pelted Fake Storm Eagle for medium damage. Fake Storm Eagle spat out some eggs and robo birds burst out of them and fired lasers at the team, but they dodged them. Fake Storm Eagle swoop in and punched Houki which knocked her back a little. Snarling, Houki slashed Fake Storm Eagle five times with her katanas. Ling charged in and punched Fake Storm Eagle five times wither brass knuckles before he blew them a few feet away from them with his wings.

X didn't hesitated on firing his weapon at Fake Storm Eagle, giving the Maverick clone some decent damage. Laura kneed down and swings her claymore at Fake Storm Eagle, giving him some decent damage as well.

Fake Storm Eagle growled angrily as he fired his tornado attack at the team, they were almost knocked over, but they dashed through tornado attack and X fired five more neon laser shots, greatly damaging Fake Storm Eagle. The fake Storm Eagle was sparkling electricity as Houki charged in and ram her katanas through the fake's chest. She pulled them out and walked away coldly as the fake Storm Eagle exploded.

"Let's move on." X stated, his friends nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

When they reached the next room, they saw a strange machine with spikes on the floor. Suddenly, the machine sprung to life and opened one eye, a blue eye which fires blue lasers at X-Squad, but they dodged it.

"It must be a defensive mechanism!" Cecilia gawked as she opened fire on the blue eye, damaging it. X charged up his X-Buster to level 2 and fired at medium size charged shot at the blue eye, damaging it just as it was about to retreat back into its socket. Suddenly, the walls closed in, forcing X to repeatenly wall kick to avoid the spikes and the IS girls to activate their flight modes.

"Huh? What on earth?" Houki muttered as the sun shaped object sprung to life and attempted to ram into X, but Houki slashed it five times with her katanas, giving it some damage. X fired more shots while wall kicking up. The sun objected retreated back into the mouth, and a red eye appeared and fired flaming shots at the team.

"This is getting tiresome!" Laura snarled in aggravation as she used her claymore to mash the red eye with such force, it instantly destroyed it. The blue eye appeared out of the socket.

"Allow me!" Charlotte offered as she ram her spear into the blue eye with much power, it blew up. The sun object appeared. Ling yelled out her battle cry as she slams her fist into the object, smashing it to bits. The machine exploded and the spiked pit opened up, revealing a passageway.

"We're almost there, we can feel it!" X shouted out as he and his team jump down into the pit.

In about 10 minutes, our heroes managed to beat Copy Armored Armadillio, the reborn Spark Mandrill, Sting Chameleon, Launch Octopus and Flame Mammoth, they even destroyed the last guardian Mechaniloid.

D-Rex exploded into scrap metal as X and his friends saw the door opened. "Inside that door…" X frowned as he reverted his X-Buster back to his hand.

"Is Sigma… Now we get to face the mad Reploid who is trying to wipe out humanity…" Charlotte frowned as she readies her spear.

"This is it…" Houki gritted her teeth as she readies her katanas. "Now we will avenge the people and Reploids of Africa and Zero. We must stop Sigma from unleashing Project Wolf's Bane into the world and omniverse!"

"Yeah…" X nodded as he looked at his hand. 'Dr. Light… Zero… watch over us, okay?'

"X? Is there something wrong?" Cecilia asked her squad leader in concern.

"It's nothing." X reassured her with a kind smile. "Now let's go save the omniverse!"

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

Sigma could feel X and the IS girls approaching his throne room. "So, they breached through the last of my defenses, eh? Well, no matter… The omniverse will soon be mine!" Sigma let out a sinister chuckle and then laughed evilly.

**Arc 1… to be concluded…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 1: Part 2 of 2: End of First War**

**A/N: Well, this is it. Next chapter will be the end of the first Maverick War. I hope this chapter is longer than the other one. Sorry I had to skip some of the Maverick battles and shorten the battles that aren't skipped. The final chapter of Arc 1 will be a bit shorter because of the battle with Sigma. So stay tuned for more updates. **


	19. The Final Battle: Arc 1: 2 of 2

**Chapter 19: The Final Battle: Arc 1: Part 2 of 2: End of First War**

* * *

X and the IS girls arrived at an enclosed spot where they have to fly or wall kick up to their destination.

"Looks like we have to use the walls to reach out destination…" Cecilia muttered.

"Sigma is waiting for us. So let's do it!" X shouted out. The IS girls nodded in agreement as they activated their flight modes while X wall kicked all the way to the top to Sigma's throne room.

Sigma warped in with an evil smirk and his wolf robot and our heroes glared at him with hated. "Welcome, X and IS pilots. I see you managed to destroy all my defenses." He complimented.

"What you did was unforgivable, Sigma!" X snarled as he aimed his X-Buster at his enemy who has caused so much suffering in the past.

"It was necessary for my Reploid utopia." Sigma snickered sinisterly. "Who cares if a few humans and unworthy Reploids got killed?"

"We do! Are you going to kill every last innocent human just to make your crazy Reploid utopia!" Ling growled as she got into a battle stance. "You're… not the same Commander I looked up to…"

Sigma laughed evilly and then said "Ling, you and your friends are naïve fools. Reploids have untapped potential and the humans like yourselves are holding us back! It is time we usher in a new age for Reploids! I'll fight you if you can defeat my pet." Sigma smirked cruelly as he warped out for now while his wolf pet growled at them and lunged at them.

"We'll take care of your pet first, Sigma, then we'll come for you!" X snarled in fury as he switched to the ice weapon and fired an ice shot at the wolf robot, damaging it in a large range.

The wolf robot snarled as he spewed a fire breath at our heroes, they had to leap out of the way to avoid its attack. The wolf robot lunged at Houki and slashed her with its claws, Houki winced, but thanks to the RepArmor's systems, she didn't received any fatal damage. She slashed the wolf robot ten times as a counterattack.

Charlotte lunged forward and jabbed her spear at the wolf robot five times, damaging it in the medium range. Cecilia fired more Buster shots to pelt the wolf robot with.

Ling yelled out her battle cry as she punched and kicked the wolf robot five times, giving it large damage.

X fired more ice shots at the wolf robot, damaging it even further. He switched to his normal shots and charged up the X-Buster to level 3. With a heroic scream, he fired, the charged hit the wolf robot dead on and destroyed it.

* * *

Sigma warped in and clapped his hands. "Well done, X and IS pilots! You managed to beat my pet. But…" Sigma took off his cape and got out his beam saber. "Prepare yourselves for battle!" Sigma yelled out as he lunged at our heroes, they had to dodge his slashes.

"Take this, Sigma!" X shouted out in fury as he fired X-Buster shots at Sigma who deflected them with his saber. However, this was part of X's plan to distract Sigma as Houki swoop in from behind and slashed the mad Maverick leader five times with her katanas.

"Oof!" Sigma winced as he tried to slash Houki, but she back flipped out of the way. "Clever strategy… But can you avoid this!" Sigma countered as he slashed his beam saber, making a energy slash, the gang had to dodge it.

Charlotte let out a battle cry as she and Sigma clashed for about 30 seconds until Charlotte got the upper hand and jabbed her spear at Sigma five times, giving him some large damage.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Sigma commented darkly as he fired beams from his jewel forehead. Laura had to block them with her claymore.

X charged up his X-Buster and fired a charged shot at Sigma, giving him some hefty dose of damage.

"Ahahaha! Good, but it's not over yet!" Sigma laughed evilly as he and Houki clashed blades. It was an intense clash of blades for about 2 minutes. Luckily, Houki managed to slash Sigma three times with her katanas.

Laura yelled in fury as she slashed Sigma five times with her claymore. "That's for the people and Reploids you killed in Africa!" She snapped as she dodged a slash from Sigma.

"Can you dodge this?!" Sigma taunted as he fired more energy beams from his forehead, forcing the gang to leap away from them. Ling leaped over Sigma and punched him in the back four times with her brass knuckles.

"Impressive… You are skilled fighters even without your ISes." Sigma smirked darkly as he tried to slash Ling, but she ducked to avoid his slash and kicked him in the torso.

"There's more where that came from, Sigma!" Charlotte yelled out in fury as she dashed in and jabbed Sigma five times with her spear. X was charging up his X-Buster to level 3.

With a righteous fury, X screamed out "This is for Zero!" He fired the charged shot at Sigma, damaging him greatly. Sigma dropped his beam saber and began to chuckle darkly, then he laughed manically.

"Ahahahahaha! Bwahaahahaha! Outstanding! So this is the untapped potential you have, X! The true evolution of Reploids!"

"Sigma! Your omniverse domination plans end here!" Houki yelled out in anger as she got into a defensive stance.

"We won't let you conquer the omniverse and wipe out all of humanity!" Charlotte added as she and her friends aimed their weapons at the mad Maverick leader.

Sigma continued to laugh evilly as his body exploded and his head ejected into the head of a wolf. The body of a red and blue mechincal wolf was revealed from the shadows. This must be Sigma's Project Wolf's Bane.

"It's not over yet, Maverick Hunters! The battle! The angst! I will make you understand the true potential of us Reploids!" Sigma declared evilly as his battle body roared, ready for battle.

"Sigma! We will end this, right here, right now! We will defeat you Sigma!" X screamed out in fury as he glowed in the blue aura again.

"Die, all of you!" Sigma roared as his battle body blew a fiery breath, the gang had to dodge it.

"Take this, Sigma!" Cecilia yelled out as she aimed for the head, she fired Buster shots which gave the battle body some small damage.

"Everyone! Aim for the head! That must be his weak spot!" X issued as he leaped up and fired Rolling Shield at the head, damaging it greatly.

"Roger!" The IS girls nodded in agreement as they activated their RepArmors' flight modes and flew at Sigma's battle body's head. Ling was first as she delivered a punch to the head.

"Out of my sight!" Sigma growled as his battle body lashed its claws at the IS girls, attempting to grab them, but they flew out of the way.

"Take this, Sigma!" Laura yelled out as she slash Sigma's head five times with her claymore. Sigma used his battle body's claws to fire electric bolts at our heroes, but they took cover and resumed the battle.

"Worthless humans!" Sigma snarled as he used the breath attack again, but like before, our heroes dodged it. X used Rolling Shield again on the head two times, giving the battle body some large damage.

"Eat this, Sigma!" Cecilia frowned as she fired Buster shots at the head, giving it small damage like the last time.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHH!" Houki screamed out in fury as she flew in and slashed Sigma's head five times with her katanas, giving it medium damage.

"Nice one, Houki!" Ling grinned as she flew in next and delivered a devastating kick to Sigma's head, giving it some massive damage.

"Die, pitiful humans!" Sigma snarled some more as the head fired laser beams from its eyes, like before, the gang dodged it. Charlotte flew in and stabbed Sigma's head five times with her spear. Laura followed in with a slash attack with her claymore.

Houki followed in and slashed Sigma's head four times while Ling followed with two or three punches. X fired more Rolling Shields at the head four times, damaging it even more.

"That's it!" Sigma screamed out in fury. "I had enough of your pests! Time to die!" Sigma's battle body's head opened its mouth and charged up a devastating attack. X however, was ready as he charged up his X-Buster to its maximum power. With a heroic glare, X aimed his X-Buster at the mouth.

"Die, Sigma! Charged Shot!" With a heroic scream of anger, X fired the powerful Charged Shot which hit the mouth and ultimately defeated Sigma!

Sigma groaned as his battle body started to spark electricity. He couldn't believe it! He was bested by X and five girls from the IS era! His body started to explode. "N-No! This can't be! I am a Reploid! I can't be destroyed by you! Why X?!" Sigma cried out in fury. "Why have you done this to us?! Without the humans, my Reploid brothers could have ushered in a new age!"

"But it was the humans who made us…" X stated, glaring at his foe. More explosions occurred from Sigma's battle body.

"Such a showy reason… I… will… return… in a new body… to destroy you… As long as I… exist… as a virus…! I will… destroy you all… and make the omniverse… Minnnnaughhhhhhh!" Sigma screamed as his battle body exploded with him in it. X and IS girls warped out before the explosion.

* * *

X and the IS girls appeared on the cliff where they began their assault on Sigma's fortress. They watched the fortress exploded and crash into the ocean. X and the IS girls stared at the ocean.

"Is it… over?" Ling whispered softly.

"Yes… this war is over." X nodded solemnly as he closed his eyes and began to think. "But Sigma will return one day…"

"Don't worry, X… If he does return…" Houki smiled confidently as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll be ready for him."

"Yeah…" X smiled softly and nodded in agreement. X opened his eyes and he and the IS girls saw Nanoha, Fate, the Koi Koi 7, Tetsuro and the Gokoh Five running up to them.

"X! Houki! Cecilia! Charlotte! Ling! Laura! You're all okay!" Nanoha cheered, but she noticed something missing. "…Where's Zero?" She received despondent looks from X and the IS girls. "…I see…" Nanoha and the others look down despondently.

"But did you guys defeat Sigma?" Miya asked with a frown. She received nods from X and the IS girls. "Good…" She smiled slightly.

"Plus, we managed to get back Project Uni." Cecilia got the machine out of her subspace pocket.

"Yeah… We must rebuild the damages caused by Sigma when he started this war…" X began with a soft smile. "It'll take some time, but we will make a world where Reploids and humans live together in harmony. I will keep fighting the Mavericks until they are all wiped out or converted." X turned to the IS girls with a smile. "I'll need your help on making that dream a reality."

"Okay!" The IS girls nodded with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**(X's POV)**

* * *

**And so, the war is finally over… Many lives were lost during the war, but over time, the wounds will heal. Me, Houki and her friends were hailed as heroes and we continue to work as Maverick Hunters. A few days later, we were ready to say good bye to our otherworldly friends.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Okay, it is all set." Dr. Cain smiled as he finish readying Project Uni. X and the IS girls turned to their otherworldly friends.

"I guess… this is good bye then. Will we see each other again?" Houki rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Of course!" Nanoha piped up with a smile. "We'll find a way back to your dimension! I just know it! Take my advice well, Houki."

"Y-Yeah…" Houki smiled nervously as she blushed.

"X…" Fate looked at him with a smile. "You must keep fighting to preserve peace for both humans and Reploids. I will never forget our friendship. Always remember to keep being positive and I'm sure Dr. Light's dream will become a reality."

"I will. Thank you, Fate." X bowed lightly. X was in his normal armor.

"Awww, I don't wanna leave, but our dimension needs us." Yayoi was at first, moaning, but she smiled brightly and said "Let's meet again one day, X and friends!"

"Yeah. We will never forget the experiences we have with you." Tetsuro smiled.

"Take care, guys!" Ling waved cheerfully. Dr. Cain smiled as he activated Project Uni and the Koi Koi 7, Tetsuro, the Gokoh Five, Nanoha and Fate were sent back to their dimensions.

"I'm going to miss them…" Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled softly, a tear fell out of her eye.

"I'm sure we'll meet again one day. When the time is right, we will see them again." Laura smiled softly.

X walked up to Dr. Cain and gave him Zero's control chip. "Dr. Cain. Can you hold on to Zero's control chip for us? We may need it again in the future." X offered.

"I will… I'm sure we can rebuild Zero, but it'll take a while to find a way to repair him." Dr. Cain nodded. "I am very proud of you six. You saved not only the world, but the entire omniverse from Sigma's clutches. I am glad the Maverick Hunters have talented heroes such as yourselves to preserve the peace. It'll take a long time, but we will make a world where there is no war and humans and Reploids live together in harmony." Dr. Cain smiled.

"Yes. We will fight more Mavericks and defeat or convert them to our cause." Houki smiled softly.

"Indeed. Thanks to you five, we three former Maverick Generals can help mend the wounds as new Maverick Hunters." Storm Eagle smiled proudly as he crossed his arms. Armored Armadillo and Boomer Kuwarager nodded in agreement.

"You can count on us to fight more Mavericks!" Cecilia smiled as she gave Dr. Cain and the three former Maverick Generals a thumbs up.

"We have a lot more to go, but we will triumph over evil!" Ling jumped for joy.

"We will make Dr. Light's dream a reality." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm ready to kick some Maverick butt anytime." Laura smirked.

"Everyone…" X closed his eyes and smiled. 20 seconds later, he opened them with a grin "Let's go! Let's continue to preserve the peace!"

* * *

**(TM Revolution's Thread of Fate plays)**

* * *

**We see X and the IS girls running down Central Highway in a similar fashion to both endings of IS seasons 1 and 2. We see all the battles they have gone through for about 3 minutes until the screen stopped.**

**The end… for now…**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was Arc 1, folks. Next up is Arc 2: The Quest for Zero with Asobi ni Iku yo and Momo Kyun Sword. So expect me to upload the next arc after Valentine's Day. See you there!**


	20. Arc 2: The Cat Girl and Remembering Zero

**A/N: Hello all to Arc 2 of MegaMan X IS. This arc's crossovers are Asobi ni Iku yo and Momo Kyun Sword. Also, expect more interludes in this arc. So here we go with MegaMan X IS Arc 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan X, all rights go to Kenji Inafune and Capcom, nor do I own Infinite Stratos, all rights to the anime, light novel and manga go to **Izuru Yumizuru. I also do not own Asobi ni Iku yo, Momo Kyun Sword or any reference to any cartoon, real life places or music, all rights go to their respected owners. Please support the disclaimer.****

* * *

**Arc 2: Quest for Zero**

**Chapter 20: A Time of Temporary Peace: The Cat Girl and Remembering Zero**

* * *

A flashback of Zero's death when he sacrifices himself for his friends to defeat Vile and ensure the Maverick Hunters' victory over Sigma plays over and over again until suddenly…

Ling woke up with gasp, panting heavily for a while before looking around. She was in her room in X Estate. She sighed in relief as she looked at her alarm clock, it was 5:40 AM. She got out of bed and went to her bathroom.

She used the sink to wash her face and looked at the mirror with a despondent expression. "It's been six months since we ended the first Maverick War and destroyed Sigma… But…" She looked at her hands as a tear fell out of her eye. "…I'm still haunted by the memory of Zero's death. If only we were stronger, we could have prevented his death."

Sighing again, she went to take a shower for about 10 minutes and got dressed into her normal clothes. It was now 6:03 AM. She looked at the mirror in the bathroom with a small smile. "Oh well. It is time to enjoy the peace for now. We're still Maverick Hunters and even though Sigma is defeated, there are still Mavericks that needed to be either destroyed or converted. So enjoy the peace as long as you want, Ling!" She grinned toothly at her reflection. 'I'm still enjoying my new life in 21XX after me and my friends were awoken from cyrosleep. With X around, we have nothing to worry about.'

Ling heard a knock on the door. "Ling, are you up? I made some breakfast." It was X's voice.

"Coming!" Ling called out to him as she went to open her door and saw X waiting for her. "Morning, X!" She grinned at him.

"Good morning to you too, Ling." X smiled back. "How did you sleep?" He asked. Ling lowered her head in depression.

"Horrible… I'm still haunted by the memory of Zero's death at the end of the first Maverick War…" Ling sniffled.

"I-I see…" X lowered his head despondently. "There was nothing we can do to save his original body. Vile was just too powerful…"

"X…" Ling looked up to him, blushing a hint of red. "If things were different, would we be able to save Zero from being destroyed in the end of the First Maverick War?"

"I guess so…" X nodded solemnly as he looked at the window in Ling's room. "But we should enjoy the peace for now. We can still rebuild Zero. But we need to first find a way to reconstruct him."

"You're right." Ling nodded with a smile, she begin to cheer up. "Let's enjoy some breakfast together."

* * *

**(20 minutes later…)**

* * *

"Delicious as always, X." Cecilia smiled politely as she used the napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it, girls." X closed his eyes and smiled. The IS girls and X stared at each other for a moment.

"Hard to believe it's been six months since we trashed Sigma and saved the world and omniverse." Houki pointed out as she began reading the newspaper.

"Yeah. The world is still recovering from the wounds of the first Maverick War." Charlotte nodded in agreement as she drank her juice.

"I agree. We managed to destroy 5 Mavericks and converted 10 Mavericks back to Reploids, a pretty impressive feat for the Maverick Whisperers." Laura nodded as well as she went to place her dish in the dishwater.

"So should we explore the city to see how much has changed after the end of the first Maverick War?" Ling suggested. In her thoughts 'Maybe it will help me get my mind off Zero's death…'

"Good idea, Ling." X nodded with a smile. "Let's see how much has changed since the end of the first Maverick War. We'll go together." He received odd stares from the IS girls. "Huh? What's up?"

"Oh nothing, X." Cecilia closed her eyes and gave a fake smile as she and her four friends left the room, leaving X clearly confused.

"What did I just say to receive this treatment?" X muttered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

* * *

**(Neo Tokyo Sector 3, 6:55 AM)**

* * *

X and the IS girls were walking down the streets of Sector 3. They see Reploids and humans repairing the damages caused by the first Maverick War. "Isn't it beautiful? Since we defeated Sigma, the repairs have gone smoothly." Cecilia smiled softly as she waved to some humans and Reploids passing by.

"Yeah! Peace rules!" Ling grinned as she pumped her fist in the air with excitement. Houki was silent for a moment and X took noticed.

"Something up, Houki?" X asked her in concern.

"It feels weird… ever since we defeated Sigma and ended his war on humans, the people called me a hero despite not knowing my last name. Will they… respect the Shinonono name again if I continue helping them?" Houki pressed her fingers nervously about that.

"Don't worry about it." X reassured her with a smile that princes often give to troubled ladies. "If you continue to protect people, they'll respect your family again. It takes time, but your family's name will be restored one day."

"T-Thank you, X…" Houki smiled as she blushed nervously. Suddenly, they heard a commotion coming from the local sushi bar.

"Huh? What's going on at the sushi bar?" Charlotte blinked as she sees a Reploid chef leaving in tears.

"Maybe it's another Maverick?" Laura guessed.

"Can't be." X corrected her. "We have to see for ourselves if it is true."

"Right, let's try reasoning with it." Cecilia added as the gang entered the bar and saw something that made them wide eye in shock.

They see a 16 year old woman who wore what looked like a high tech red and white suit with a cat bell around her neck eating all the food much to the dismay to the waitress and owner of the sushi bar. She has a fine bust, but the things that made her stand out is her cat ears and tail.

The girl finished her plate and shouted happily "More, please!"

"Madam, that's enough! You forced the Reploid chef to leave for the next sector to gather ingredients!" The Reploid waitress scolded while waving a fan to prevent herself from fainting from this mysterious cat girl's eating habits.

"Excuse us, ma'am?" X interjected as he and the IS girls walked up to the mysterious cat girl. "But what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was enjoying the food this dimension has to offer." The cat girl closed her eyes and smiled.

"Uh-huh… Mm?" Laura then realized something this cat girl said. "You said this dimension, right?"

"Yep, yep!" The cat girl nodded esthetically. "And this dimension's sushi bar's menu have twice the good flavor!" The cat girl licked her lips happily.

"So you must be from another universe…" Houki muttered in astonishment.

"Of course." The cat girl nodded as she saluted. "My name is Eris, I am a Catian Embarssary of Dimension ANIY-758. Homeworld: Catia."

"Wh-What?! X gawked as he stared at the cat ears and tail in shock. "Then what's with the cat ears and tail?!"

"She's probably a cosplayer." Cecilia guessed, she wasn't buying it as she tried to pull the tail off, which made Eris winced in pain.

"Ow! That hurts!" She moaned when Cecilia tried to pull off the tail. After a few seconds, she let go of Eris's tail with white dotted eyes.

"T-They're real…" She stuttered as she backed off and hid behind X.

"Cool, a real live alien cat girl." Ling grinned as she placed her hands behind her head. "I thought it only applies to TV or movies."

"Hehehee." Eris chuckled. "I am a real live alien." She got an idea. "Hey! Can you show me around this futuristic version of Tokyo? And I want to know what a Reploid is."

"Eh?" Charlotte blinked. "You want us to give you a tour and tell you what a Reploid is?" Eris nodded vigourlsy with a cheerful smile.

'For some reason, this Eris girl reminds us of Yayoi…' Houki sighed as she put her hand on her head with a annoyed expression. She regain her composure and smiled. "Well, I'm sure our guardian, MegaMan X can tell you what a Reploid is. Right, X?" She winked at him.

"H-Huh?! Me?!" X gulped as he pointed at himself nervously. "Well… alright." X cleared his throat. "Reploids are robots who can think, act and choose for themselves. They're the next generation of robots. To make things easier, they are robots with human emotions."

"Ooohh… So they're like the Catians' Assist-Roids?" Eris titled her head, trying to make sense of what X and the IS girls are telling her.

"Assist-What?" Laura's eye twitched when Eris said that. "Speak normal, alien girl!"

"Eris!" A voice called out to her. X, the IS girls and Eris turned to see three people walking up to them, one is a 16 year old boy with glasses, a short brunette who is probably the same age as the boy and a girl with black shoulder length hair and glasses and they modern clothes like the IS girls.

"Oh, there you are Eris. We told you not to run off." The brown haired boy smiled as he placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Kio, I was just checking out that restaurant of this alternate Earth." Eris pressed her fingers together nervously with an embarrassed chuckle.

"And who are your friends? Are they native to this world?" The brunette then eyed X and the IS girls. "Some of them wore normal clothes like us. But the blue boy… doesn't look human at al."

"That's because X-kun is a Reploid." Charlotte looked away, rather timidly. The three people looked at her with confused expressions.

"Re…ploid?" The black haired girl with glasses repeated confusedly.

"She means X is an advanced robot with human emotions…" Laura told her causally. The black haired girl and Laura couldn't help but stare at each other. For some reason, they feel like they have sad pasts like each other.

"Friends of yours, Miss Eris?" Ling asked, looking at the boy, brunette and black haired girl.

"Yep!" Eris nodded with a toothy cheesy grin. "The boy with glasses is my mate, Kio Kakazu, the two women who are also his mates are Aoi Futaba and Manami Kinjou."

"M-Mates?!" X and the IS girls gawked upon hearing this.

"What kind of messed up world are you guys from?" Laura muttered, still recoiling in shock at this.

"According to Catian law, all women regardless of race can be a male's mate." Mamani closed her eyes and smiled nervously, a sweat drop formed on her head.

"But if you four came from another universe, how did you guys get here?" Houki asked, wondering how they got here, through Project Uni?

"Through the perfect testing of the Catian's Dimensional Warper. We decided to test it out and explore new dimensions." Eris explained kindly.

"I-I see…" X was beginning to make sense of the situation, somewhat.

"Um…" Ling looked around. "Why don't we show you around Neo Tokyo? And we can take you to where we live?"

"A-Are you sure?" Aoi whispered as she looked away, rather timidly.

"Of course. It's good to make some new friends during this time of peace." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yay!" Eris leaped up for joy. "Let's go explore the city, new friends!"

* * *

**(Ling's POV)**

* * *

**And so, we showed the new otherworlders around Neo Tokyo. They were amazed and surprised by Reploids and the advanced technology our dimension has. And then, we took them back to our home, X Estate where we will receive an unexpected surprise.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

X and the gang exited the elevator to find something that surprises them except for Eris and her group. Red mini cat like robots were cleaning the place up. A silver haired cat girl with a blue high tech similar to Eris walked up to our heroes. "Oh hi, Eris, Kio! New friends of yours of this dimension?"

"Yeppers! This is X, a Reploid who is a lot like our Assist-Roids, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang-Lingyin, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig." Eris introduced them to the silver haired cat haired girl.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Chaika, one of the crew members of the Catian Starship." A blue haired cat girl with a blue suit walked up to the gang. "This is Melwin, also a crew member."

"H-Hello." Melwin waved timidly.

"Uh… Nice to meet you?" X smiled meekly as he waved nervously.

"Hmm… Interesting." A short purple haired cat girl with glasses and a purple suit walked up to X and inspected him. "So this is a more advanced robot of this dimension. Interesting. I bet the captain would love to hear this."

"Of course, Durel!" Eris grinned. "X is what they called a Reploid. He has human emotions as well!"

"A-A robot that has human emotions? Kawai…" Melwin blushed slightly.

"Excuse us, but what the heck are you doing in our home?! Who said you can come in without permission?!" Laura snarled, an anger vein on her forehead appeared out of anger.

"Oh, we have reasons for that." A large chested cat girl with purple back length hair and wearing a advanced purple suit walked up to the gang with a smile. "My name is Qoone. I'm the captain of the Catian starship and ambassor for Kio's Earth and your Earth." Qoone closed her eyes and smiled.

"I think our day just got weirder…" Ling muttered as she sighed.

"Y-Yeah… and more house guests." X muttered.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Investigate the Maverick Base! Enter the X-Hunters!**

**A/N: How's that for an opening to arc 2? Anyway, next chapter will be longer, I promise or the same as every other chapter in this fic. So we'll start off the events of MegaMan X2 next chapter, so stay tuned for more updates. And remember to keep voting for which IS girl will be X's soulmate.**


	21. Enter the X-Hunters!

**Chapter 21: Investigate the Maverick Base! Enter the X-Hunters!**

* * *

X and the IS girls watch with amazement as Eris ate her plate so fast when the red cat robot offered her dinner. Eris rubbed her stomach with a happy smile. "Ah, that felt good!"

"How… on Earth were you able to finish your food so quickly?" Cecilia rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh, Eris has a thing for food and she never gets fat when she eats." Chaika closed her eyes and smiled.

"I can see that…" Ling muttered with a sweat drop.

X decided to change the subject. "So all of you are from another universe with an alternate Earth and you came to our dimension through the Catian Dimension Warper? And these four cat girls who are liked Eris are from the same planet as her?"

"Indeed." Qoone nodded with a kind smile. "We Catians are friendly to other races and would even travel to different universe to share our knowledge with other races of other universe, including alternate versions of Earth."

"X, right?" Durel asked with a smile.

"Yes?" X responded, feeling nervous about this.

"You said you're a Reploid, an advanced robot with human emotions. Who made you and how was it replicated to make more of your Reploid brothers and sisters?" Durel got out a mini computer and began to take notes.

"Well, I was made by my deceased creator, Dr. Thomas Light back in 20XX. I am his final creation based on my old self, MegaMan. He sealed me away since he feels his timeline is not ready for me. So in 21XX, a scientist who is a fan of my creator's work, Dr. Archimedes R. Cain found Dr. Light's lab and released me. Dr. Cain decided to replicate my design and functions to make Reploids. So that would make me the father of Reploids, I guess…" X smiled meekly as he rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

"Wow…" Eris's eyes sparkle with delight. "So you're the Reploids' daddy?! That's so cool!"

"Eris…" Mamani face palmed and moaned.

"It's kinda cool to believe, isn't it?" Kio chuckled nervously with a sweat drop.

"So, how did you, Eris, Mamani and Aoi meet, Kio-kun?" Charlotte asked, wanting to know how such a human from an alternate Earth met such strange and wonderful people from both his world and another world all together.

"Well, it started out when I was attending a memorial service for one of my ancestors. After the service was over, I met Eris at a buffet table and I quickly realized that Eris is an alien from the planet Catia." Kio started explaining the history of how he met his friends and Eris. "I accidently drank some beer and had a hangover."

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking alcohol?" Laura glared suspiciously at him.

"It was an accident!" Kio cried frantically. "The next day, I awoke to find Eris half-naked and sleeping in my bed. It was then Mamani and someone I know came into my and misinterpret on what I was doing." Kio sighed in embarrassment.

"I said I was sorry, Kio!" Mamani blushed nervously and in embarrassment for making a mistake in the past when she met Eris.

"Anyway, I walked out to gather my thoughts and met Aoi whom I didn't know was a part of the Immigration Bureau of Japan who was ordered to eliminate Eris. Mamani whom I didn't know was a recruit in the CIA was also ordered to eliminate Ers and the person I know was part of an alien cult who refused to believe Eris is an alien. The CIA managed to capture Eris, but me, Mamani, Aoi and the alien cult leader work together to save her when we didn't realized that Eris managed to break out on her own." Kio smiled softly.

"Wow that must have been intense…" Ling whistled in amazement. She turned to the four Catian aliens. "So that's where you four came in?"

"Mmhm." Chaika nodded in agreement as she continued for Kio. "After Kio, Mamani and Aoi managed to save Eris, Captain Qoone and the Catian fleet arrived to Earth to make friends with Kio's race. Since then, we have used Kio's house as an envoy. We will discuss the rest of their adventures later. Since we arrived in this dimension using our Catian Dimension Warper, do you mind if we use your penthouse as an envoy as well?"

"Huh?!" X and the IS girls gawked when she said that.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Cecilia muttered, wondering how this will turn out.

"O-Of course. We don't mind being your roommates for a while." Melwin smiled nervously.

"I see… Plus, it would be cool to have these alien robots helping out with the house every now and then." Ling picked up one of the cat robots and snuggled it, the cat robot liked that and snuggled Ling back. "What are they called again?"

"T-They're called Assist-Roids." Aoi looked away, bashfully.

"So in any case, what makes this world of Reploids so interesting?" Durel asked, taking in some notes.

"Well… Reploids get along with humans and help each other out with nearly everything. However…" Houki started to say.

"However…?" Durel stared at her with a curious nature.

"There are times where Reploids rebelled against humans, be it their own will or by a virus. We got a nasty war that started six months ago where the leader of the Mavericks, Sigma started this war to make a utopia for Reploids and all humans in the omniverse were wiped out from existence."

"Oh my lord… This Sigma person must be really bad!" Eris covered her mouth in shock.

"He was…" X nodded with a frown. "He launched missiles at Africa, killing some humans and Reploids just to make his insane goal a reality. But in the end, we managed to put an end to his evil schemes."

"Well, I hope Sigma doesn't come back. He is a monster for trying to make a omniverse for Reploids." Manami frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, we forgot one important thing. Maverick Hunters, humans and Reploids trained to hunt down Mavericks were established to help protect the humans and Reploids." Houki added.

"So they're like the sheriffs of your time." Qoone smiled as she clapped her hands in appreciation.

"That's about it." Laura nodded as she drank her tea.

"So how did you five girls and X meet?" Kio asked out of curiosity.

"Well, Houki and her friends are from the year 2035. They were cyrogentically frozen because of an incident in the era of ISes. IS stands for Infinite Stratos and only girls can pilot them. After the incident, ISes were banned from the face of the Earth. After Dr. Cain found me and Reploids were mass produced, I found Houki and her friends in suspended animation at the IS Academy ruins. At first, they were scared and confused about the era they were in. But after they calmed down, I became their guardian and squad leader of X-Squad." X explained. The IS girls blushed slightly.

"I see…" Mamani nodded, she rubbed her chin in thought. "You must be a really good guardian taking care of five girls like that, X."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me." X chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Anyway, it's getting late. Perhaps we should discuss this more tomorrow."

"Okay." Everyone nodded in agreement and after deciding who should sleep with who, everyone rested for the night.

* * *

**(The next day…)**

* * *

"Dr. Cain said he wanted to speak to us about something, right?" Houki asked. X, the IS girls and Kio's group were in the large van, discussing what Dr. Cain wanted to talk to them about.

"Yes. Dr. Cain said it is urgent." X nodded in agreement.

"Um… Who is Dr. Cain?" Eris asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"He's the creator of Reploids, that would make him the grandfather of Reploids since he based them on X's designs." Cecilia told her.

"I see. So it would be wise to see what this Dr. Cain has to say then." Mamani nodded in understanding.

"Yeah." Ling nodded as the van approached Cain Laboratories.

After introducing Kio's group to Dr. Cain, they listen to what he has to say.

"X… It's been six months since you and Houki's group managed to destroy Sigma, but Mavericks are still causing trouble." Dr. Cain told them as he showed them a holographic map of some kind.

"We know. We managed to convert some Mavericks back to Reploids using reasoning. So you want us to do something, right?" Charlotte asked seriously with a serious frown.

"Yes. We have discovered a base with remnants of Sigma's forces in the Sahara Desert. X, I want your squad to add Striker Squad in destroying it. From what our Intel has gathered, the Mavericks are building giant Mavericks to recuperate their loss of the first Maverick War. I have sent Storm Eagle, Armored Armadillio and Boomer Kuwager to deal with other Maverick bases around the world. Right now, the Sahara Base is our top priority. Can I count on you to help out?" Dr. Cain asked.

"Of course. I want to protect this world and make it a place where everyone is happy, including Houki and her friends. I'll do it to ensure the peace." X agreed.

"We'll help X as well. We want to help make a world where there is no war and Mavericks. And Reploids and humans live together in harmony." Houki agreed as well.

"Um…" Aoi looked around. "Is it alright if we join your unit after you complete your mission in Sahara? It's been awhile since we have any experiences in battle."

"I don't see why not. Okay, after X and his squad finish their mission in Sahara, you can join their squad." Dr. Cain smiled. "Also, I want to learn more about the Catians."

"Yipee!" Eris leaped up for joy. "We get to be Maverick Hunters soon!"

"Alright, we're leaving right away, Dr. Cain." Cecilia told him.

* * *

**(Sahara Desert, 4:30 PM)**

* * *

X-Squad were on Ride Chasers and were helping Striker Squad make an assault on the Maverick Base. One of the Maverick robots fired cannon shots at the team, one of them hit and destroyed a Striker Reploid. But X and the IS girls charged their Ride Chasers into the robot and bailed out before they exploded with the robot. X and the IS girls glared at the base as X activated his comlink.

"This is X-Squad. We're proceeding to enter the base."

"Roger that, X-Squad. Maintain radio silence." A Reploid said in the comlink.

"Alright, X-Squad, move out!" Ling cheered as they charged into the base.

As X-Squad entered the base, they encounter Maverick Soldiers firing at them.

"Destroy the ones who destroyed Lord Sigma!" A Maverick Sargent snarled as he and his fellow Mavericks fired at our heroes, but they managed to destroy the Maverick soldiers. Our heroes pressed forward and discovered an assembly line making giant Maverick robots.

"Shoot, they're making these things!" Laura growled as she slashed a Maverick soldier in half.

"We got to shut it down before they released these things onto the world!" X issued as our heroes pressed forward and smash more Mavericks that got in their way.

* * *

They had to dodge some traps and destroy more Mavericks that tried to stop them. Eventually, they reached a hole that leads to the main control room.

"So we can shut down the assembly line if we go down here?" Charlotte murmured as she looked at the hole.

"That's a lucky guess, but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Ling figured.

"Alright, let's jump down and shut it down!" X ordered, the IS girls nodded in agreement as they jumped down the hole and landed on a platform. The huge Maverick robot sprung to life and has begun attacking!

"That must be the control unit." Houki frowned as she readied her katanas.

"I have a hunch if we destroy it, the whole assembly line will shut down! So slice it to pieces!" Laura yelled sharply as she flew up to the head and slashed it five times with her claymore. The Maverick Robot swung its arms at the gang, but they dodged it.

"Switching to Light Armor!" X declared as he switch to his Light Armor. Charging up his X-Buster, he aimed his X-Buster and fired the level 3 charged shot at the Maverick Robot's head, damaging it some more.

"Here I go!" Charlotte shouted as she jabbed her spear at the head five times, damaging it in the medium range.

"I'll add in the damage!" Cecilia shouted as she fired Buster Shots at the head five times, damaging it a little. She flew around it and fired more Buster shots, damaging it even more. The Maverick Robot fired lasers from its eyes, X was hit by it, but recovered and retaliated by firing Buster Shots at the head, giving it some decent damage.

"Nice one, Cecilia!" Ling grinned as she activated her RepArmor's flight mode and gave the Maverick Robot's head a powerful two kick attack damaging it greatly. The Maverick Robot tried to grab her with its arms, but she manvuely dodged the attempt grabs and punched the head five times with her brass knuckles.

"Now it's my turn!" Houki declared as she flew in and slashed the head seven times with her katanas and did a x slash attack. The robot tried to fire lasers at her with its eyes, but X dispelled the attacked by firing a Charged Shot.

The Maverick Robot leaped up and tried to squash our heroes, but they dodged it. The Maverick Robot tried to punch our heroes, but they dodged the punches like always.

X figured it is a good time to finish this. "Now! Time to end this!" With a heroic scream, he charged up his X-Buster to level 3 and fired the powerful charged shot at the head, leaving a big hole in it. The Maverick Robot then exploded into pieces.

"Whew! Talk about a close one…" Cecilia panted as she fell on her butt and let out a sigh cloud.

"Yeah, but we stopped the assembly line, right?" Ling smiled with confidence. X however, was serious for a moment.

"Something up, X-kun?" Charlotte asked him with concern as she and the other IS girls looked at him with worry.

"I don't know… Call it a hunch, but this may be the tip of the iceberg. Whoever was commanding these Mavericks must be plotting something big…" X muttered. The IS girls pondered about this.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in a unknown location at an unknown time…)**

* * *

Three black sihiloutes were watching X and the IS girls defeating the Maverick Robot. An elderly voice sinisterly stated "Their names are MegaMan X, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang-Lingyin, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig. MegaMan X is a Reploid with limitless power while those five human girls are able to convert Mavericks back to Reploids and are relics of the once glorious IS era…"

"Indeed…" A male voice added. "To think they were able to defeat our master and saved the omniverse."

"Bah!" A rough voice growled. "These six wimps are the heroes of the first Maverick War?! Don't make me laugh!"

"Cool yourself, Violen. Remember our plan." The elderly voice scolded the one called Violen.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, Serges. How's it coming along anyway?" Violen asked.

"It's coming along smoothly. But let's observe X and those IS pilots a bit more, shall we?" Serges chuckled darkly.

"Indeed. And we have stolen Project Uni without Dr. Cain knowing for now. The unification will soon be a success and He will fight alongside our master."

"Indeed, Agile." Serges nodded in the shadows. "Let's send out our new 8 Maverick Generals tomorrow to deal with these nuisances and bring in some inhabitants of another dimension to our dimension."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Wired Sponge: The Peace Warrior, Celestial Maidens and Maverick Hunters**

**A/N: Another chapter by yours truly! Anyway, I'm taking a break to celebrate my grandma's birthday this weekend, so I will update this fanfic next week. Until then, see you soon!**


	22. Wired Sponge

**A/N: This will be the longest chapter I have ever done and will probably take a few days. So bear with me. Here is Chapter 22.**

**Chapter 22: Wired Sponge: The Peach Warrior, Celestial Maidens and Maverick Hunters**

* * *

"I see…" Dr. Cain nodded thoroughly as X and the IS girls told him and Kio's group about the success of their mission last night and the purpose of the Sahara base. "So someone is trying to start another Maverick War?"

"That's correct, Dr. Cain." Houki nodded as she gave Dr. Cain the order sheet they found at the Sahara Maverick Base. "It doesn't say who is ordering the Mavericks to start another Maverick War. Plus information on 8 new Maverick Generals, stronger than the ones we have defeated or converted in the first Maverick War." Cecilia frowned as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes in introspection.

"Hmm… Then we're dealing with another war then." Dr. Cain frowned as he scratched his beard in thought. "I'll look into the first Maverick General. In the meantime, why don't you show Kio and his friends around the Maverick Hunter HQ?"

"We will, Dr. Cain." X nodded. In his thoughts 'The Mavericks will start another war soon…' He looked at the IS girls with a determined frown. 'But I will keep fighting them to ensure a peaceful future for Houki and her friends…'

"Awesome! We're going to the HQ of the Maverick Hunters!" Eris pumped her fist in the air with a cheer.

* * *

**(Maverick Hunter HQ: Time: 8:35 AM)**

* * *

"…And here we have the VR Training Room." X gestured to the VR Training Room. "It can simulate past battles with Mavericks or in some occasions, sparring with other Hunters."

"This Earth's technology is amazing… It's kinda like the Catians' tech, only better." Manami drooled at the impressive machinery and tech. She then remembered something X told her about when they first met. "X. You said you were created by someone named Dr. Thomas Light, right? Who is he?"

"He's one of the world's greatest scientists on robotics. He designed me with the ability to choose and think for myself. Dr. Cain copied my designs to make Reploids. I never knew him that much, but I know he's a kind and generous scientist who only wanted peace for the world. His dream of a world where Reploids and humans live together in harmony is my dream as well." X closed his eyes and smiled as he placed his hand on his chestplate.

"I see… He died of old age after he made you, right?" Kio asked, feeling a bit desponded.

"Yeah… Before he died, he left capsules that contain armor upgrades in case the world is in danger. Like this armor set for example." X switched to his Light Armor.

"Ka-Kawail…" Aoi gasped in awe as she looked at X's Light Armor with an astounded expression.

"So this is one of your armor upgrades from Dr. Light?" Kio asked as he looked at the armor in awe.

"Yeah." X nodded as he switched back to his normal armor. "I guess there are other armor upgrades that I haven't acquired yet, so there may be an armor set that is more powerful than my Light Armor."

"Um, X…?" Aoi looked at him with concern.

"What do you want to talk to X about, Aoi-chan?" Charlotte asked kindly as all eyes turned to Aoi.

"…You fight to preserve the peace for this world… Are… Are you afraid of war and fighting?" Aoi looked away, blushing madly.

"No, I hate fighting and wars. The thought of that makes me queasy. So you can say I'm some sort of pacifist who fights for both humans and Reploids. But I have to fight to make a world where everything is peaceful a reality." X smiled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "The reason I'm still fighting for everyone's future is because of Houki and her friends."

"Oooooh. How come?" Eris titled her head like a curious cat.

"For some unknown reason, I have the courage to fight to preserve peace in the world and omniverse thanks to those five." X gestured to the IS girls. They blushed slightly.

"X…" Houki whispered as she looked away bashfully.

"So they're the source of your strength. I admired that." Mamani smiled as she crossed her arms and gave X a approving smile.

"Yeah. I swore to protect them at all cost and that's what I'm going to do." X nodded in agreement.

"Plus, we five are known as the Maverick Whisperers, humans who can convert Mavericks back to Reploids using logic and reason." Ling closed her eyes and grinned.

"Amazing, so words are often used in battle to win it." Kio gasped, then smiled heartily at the five IS girls.

"Shall we move on with the rest of the tour?" Laura smiled slightly.

"Yes!" Eris beamed. "Lead the way, friends who fight for justice!"

And so, the tour continued for a while until 10:30 AM. The gang decided to split up and explore Neo Tokyo. However, little did they know that they're getting some unexpected visitors from another dimension other than Eris and her friends.

* * *

**(Neo Tokyo Park 1, Time: 10:35 AM)**

* * *

An eighteen year old girl was unconscious on the cold hard ground. She was wearing a white top that shows her cleavage with the hole shaped like a peach, a purple sash, red shorts, a pink sleeveless small vest, black hair tied in a ponytail with a long ribbon that stretches down to the back of her legs and two bells wear she tied them shaped like a peach as well, a red headband and choker with a golden peach in the middle of both, white thigh high stockings with pink trimmings and red strings, white slide on sleeves also with pink trimmings and red strings, and three jewels on her sash with blue, yellow, and green colors.

A white furred dog with red markings around his eyes, a collar with three blue jewels and a brown furred monkey with a white tuff of fur around his neck, red markings under his eyes, gold gauntlets on his wrists, and a necklace with three yellow jewels ran up to the unconscious girl and nudged her.

"Momoko! Wake up! Please wake up!" The wolf spoke frantically.

"Ugggh…" The girl known as Momoko moaned as she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. "I-Inugami? Sarugami?" She noticed her animal companions with a surprise gasp, she then observed her surroundings. "Where… on Earth are we?" She and her animal companions noticed the strange buildings.

"I don't know. But it must be an alien country we must have landed on." Sarugami guessed.

Then, a pheasant with green and purple feathers on her main body and white feathers on her wings, red markings above her eyes, a necklace with green jewels, a 16 year old girl wears a red and pink kimono with a short skirt, she wields a double-bladed wooden sword and a wooden trident. She has red hair. A 19 year old woman who wore a dark and light green kimono also with a short skirt, she is the tallest of the group and has the bigger bust. She also has green hair. A yellow haired girl who is 16 years old and wore a yellow and blue kimono with a short skirt as well. Her hair is tied in twin tails. A 13 year old girl with brown hair with two braids, wore a tannish-brown kimono also with a short skirt, she is also the shortest of the group and the smallest bust-wise walked up to Momoko and her animal companions.

"I have survered our surroundings and discovered that we're in some highly advanced unknown country." Kijigami concluded.

"I see…" Momoko then realized something. "Wait! Where's my twin sister, Orihime?!" She and her friends looked around for said person.

"Oh no… I hope she isn't hurt in this strange country…" Karin, the Celestial Maiden of Wind moaned in worry. That caused Suika, the Celestial Maiden of Water to pinched her cheeks. "Waaaah! I'm sorry, Suika-chan!"

"You should think about our current situation first and how we can get back to our own country." Suika told her harshly with a frown.

"Maybe we should explore this strange city? We can get a clue on how to get back to our village?" Ringo suggested with a cheery smile.

"Typical…" Maron sighed irritably. "But we should observed our surroundings to learn more of the land."

"Agreed. We can find Orihime-chan if we explore this strange land." Momoko agreed as well. With that said, Momoko and her friends began exploring the city.

* * *

**(With X, Laura, Mamani and Cecilia…)**

* * *

Mamani drooled over the latest high tech gun while Cecilia looked at it in awe. "Amazing! This is a fine weapon!" Manami cooed as she looked up and down, her hands on the glass. "If I had the currency of this alternate Earth, I would totally buy it."

"Well, we're here to see what they have, so we're not buying anything." Cecilia smiled softly as she went to look at a bazooka.

"Why do we have to come here? Just the thought of seeing weapons used in wars makes me uneasy…" X shifted nervously as he looked around, just the sight of these weapons makes him wanna leave.

"Oh don't be a pooper scooper, X!" Laura said sharply as she slaps him on the back, making him recoil. "Besides, not all weapons are bad."

"Yeah. But the thought of them being used to kill innocent people is making me nervous even more." X sighed as he lamented that.

"X. Even weapons can be used to protect people and ensure peace. Your X-Buster allowed you to save the world and omniverse from Sigma and ended the first Maverick War." Manami reasoned with him.

Before X can say anymore, they heard a commotion. "What on Earth?" X muttered as he pinpointed the cause of the commotion. "It seems to be coming from outside the store."

"Right, could be a Maverick." Cecilia nodded as she switched to her RepArmor.

"Could be, let's give them a warm welcome…" Laura muttered dangerously as she switch to her RepArmor as well.

"I'm going too. My training in the CIA has me practice gunplay." Manami offered as she got out her gun.

"We can use the extra help we can use. Let's go." X smiled slightly as he and his friends exited the store.

When they got outside the store, they see Momoko and her friends smashing a car, though they had no idea what a car is. When the car used an alarm noise, they thought it was a demon and began smashing it up, much to the owner's dismay. Reploid officers tried to calm Momoko's group down.

"Take this, foul demon!" Karin growled as she fired her beads at the car, implanting holes onto it. Ringo smashed her double bladed wooden sword onto the hood of the car, leaving a huge dent on it.

"Madams, please calm down! You're making a scene!" A Reploid officer pleaded, only to dodge a swing from Maron's mallet, making him gulp in fear.

"Stop this fighting now!" X yelled as he stepped forward and aims his X-Buster at Momoko and her group, the latter of which aimed their weapons at him while Inugami and Sarugami growled at him and got into battle positions. "I do not wish to harm all of you." He then eyed the Feudal clothes Momoko and her group are wearing. "Wait… What are those clothes you're wearing? I mean you no harm." He reasoned.

Momoko lowered her katana a bit. "Are… Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Can it, Momoko-san!" Suika growled as she gripped her weapon and pointed it at X. "He could be trying to lead us into a trap!"

"X wouldn't do that! In this world, he's considered a hero!" Cecilia vouched for X. X looked at his friend with a surprised look.

"Ce-Cecilia?!"

"Hey, it's three of the people who ended the first Maverick War and saved our world!" A boy gasped in awe.

"Yes. Two of them are two of the five Maverick Whisperers." An elderly woman smiled kindly.

"Huzzah for X, our savior!" A woman cheered. X blushed tomato red. All this praise of being called a hero is making him feel uneasy. Luckily, that made Momoko and her friends lowered their weapons.

"Is this true? You're this world's savior?" Ringo asked, looking at X with bewildered eyes. X meekly nodded.

"Then, that makes you okay in our book." Momoko smiled softly as she and Ringo lowered their weapons.

"Nani?!" The rest of the Celestial Maidens, Inugami and Sarugami gawked at Momoko and Ringo's decision. Just then, they felt something powerful from X.

"Hey…" Inugami sniffled X which made him even more nervous. "Come to think of it, I sense a powerful and gentle aura coming from this blue armored man. It sorta exceeds Lord Sumeragi."

"Hey yeah, Inugami." Sarugami nodded as he too sense X's aura. "Is he a god like being?"

"Hmph, he doesn't look the part. I felt it too, but it's probably nothing." Suika scoffed. X made the typical anime teary face.

"H-Hey, that wasn't nice!" He whined maturity.

"X may not look like it, but he has unlimited potential when his loved ones are in danger." Laura grinned with confidence.

"R-Really? Wow, then he must be a god!" Karin squealed.

"I agree with Momoko and Ringo on trusting this blue armored man." Kijigami closed her eyes and smiled softly.

Maron sighed irritably and muttered "You guys are unbelievable!" She rubbed her temples to cool herself down.

* * *

**(A few minutes later after X, Cecilia, Laura and Manami calmed the situation down.)**

* * *

X, Ceciia, Laura, Manami and Momoko's group were facing each other after X resolved the incident.

"Allow me to introduce myself." X goes first. "My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." Suika scoffed at this with a sneer.

"What kind of name is X?" X looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"That wasn't nice either…"

"Don't worry about it, X." Cecilia consulted him. "My name is Cecilia Alcott."

"Name's Laura Bodewig…" Laura glared at Suika who glared back.

"My name is Manami Kinjou, I'm not native to this dimension, I came from an alternate Earth through one of my friends dimensional devices." Manami firmly introduced herself politely.

"Hello, my name is Momoko, the Peach Warrior." Momoko closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"I am Inugami." Inugami spoke, surprising X and his friends.

"Y-You can talk?!" Cecilia stuttered in disbelief.

"He's not the only one who can talk. I'm Sarugami. We're Momoko-san's guardians." Kijigami cleared her throat and glared at the two.

"Aren't you forgetting someone? I'm Kijigami, also one of Momoko-san's guardians."

"R-Right…" Inugami and Sarugami blushed in embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Ringo, leader of the Celestial Maidens." Ringo waved causally.

Suika continued to glare at X and his friends with a distrusted instinct. "Um… Why is she glaring at us like that?" X gulped meekly.

"Oh don't mind Suika, the Maiden of Wind, she acts like that, a lot." Karin closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. "I'm Karin, the Maiden of Water. And the one who has brown hair is Maron, the Maiden of Earth." She gestured to Maron who was pouting and sulking over her friends trusting of X and his friends.

"Now can you kindly tell us how we can get back to Japan?" Momoko asked politely.

"Listen…" X began as he prepared himself to reassure these strange out of placed girls. He has a feeling that they're like the IS girls, only not cyrogenticaly frozen or whatever, but he deduced that they're from an alternate Earth. "This is Japan. From what I can gather, you lot are from a timeline of an alternate Earth and have somehow entered our dimension." Momoko and her friends gasped in alarm.

"What kind of fools do you take us for?!" Suika snapped as she was face first in front of X with her usual angry frown. "Surely you have heard of us, the Celestial Maidens?!"

"N-No. I haven't. This is the first time I have ever heard those names. And if I was lying, why did you attack that car?" X raised his hands up defensively.

"Again, man up, X!" Laura sighed as she face palmed at X's timid nature.

Momoko and her group looked at X with confusion. "Ca…Car? What's that?" Karin has a question mark above her head.

"Hmm… How to put it?" X placed his pinky on his chin and began to think. He got an idea with a smile and turned to Momoko's group. "Well, you used carriages and horses to travel from where you're from, right?" X received nods from Momoko and her friends. "Well, cars are a lot like them, only more advanced and faster too."

"Wow… strange metal things that act likes horses and carriages and can get people to their destination faster? Color me surprise. Okay, your story checks out, Mister X." X shuddered when Ringo called him that. When he was once MegaMan, he had to fight Dr. Wily who was posing as a man named Mister X in another evil scheme to take over the world.

"Please, call me X." X told her.

"I'm curious on your armor, X-kun." Momoko walked up to X and inspected his armor. "It's nothing we haven't seen before. Did a really talented blacksmith created it for you?"

"Um… How to put this?" Manami rubbed her forehead with a nervous smile. "X isn't human. He's a Reploid."

"H-Huh?!" Karin's eyes turned white dotted when Manami said that. "But he looks human! And what the heck is a Reploid?"

"A Reploid is a advanced robot who can choose and think for himself. Robots are machines made out of metal. X is the first Reploid created by his creator, Dr. Thomas Light and I'm sure you met others who are like X." Cecilia did her best to explain what Reploids and robots are.

"So… X is a metal puppet?" Maron stared at X with wide eyes.

"Basically, yeah. I'm a metal puppet who has human emotions." X nodded with a smile.

"Interesting… So that's why you look like a human." Inugami smiled.

Before X can answer any more of their questions, his comlink activated and he answered it. "This is X, what is it?"

"X, I have located the first of the new Maverick Generals. His name is Wired Sponge, an electricity typed Reploid who became a Maverick General. He's located in the weather changing lab of Neo Tokyo." Dr. Cain explained on the hologram radio.

"Um… What are you talking about?" Karin asked confusedly as she titled her head a bit.

"What's this weather changing lab if you don't mind me asking?" X asked.

"Scientists have been trying to figure out a way to control Mother Nature to better the Earth's environment. But now Wired Sponge intended to use the lab to commit unspeakable acts against humans and Reploids. Gather everyone and head there immediately!" Dr. Cain ordered.

"We're on our way!" Laura acknowledged as X cut the channel.

"Wait! What are you people talking about?" Maron demanded, feeling that she and her companions are left out.

"I'm sorry, but can you come with us? We'll explain on the way." X offered politely. Momoko and her crew were silent for a moment until they nodded and followed X and the gang to Hunter Base.

* * *

**(Weather Lab, 1:20 PM)**

* * *

Soon, after X and the gang gathered everyone and introduced Momoko's group to their merry band of heroes, they got off the Air Carrier and entered the lab. When they entered the lab, Momoko and her friends decided to talk about the aircraft they have entered on the way.

"So there are metal birds we can fly on. What an amazing world we're in!" Momoko's eyes sparkled with delight. Suika groaned as she shook her head, muttering some unaudiable words.

"Let's focus on the mission at hand here." X advised. "Wired Sponge has to be in the deepest part of the lab." Suddenly, the weather changed to a cold blizzard.

"What gives?!" Manami shivered as she tried to warm herself up. "The weather t-t-t-turn cold all of a sudden!"

"The weather machines must be acting haywire!" Houki grunted as she got up. "We got to stop Wired Sponge before he causes anymore damages."

"Roger! X-Squad, move out!" X signaled. And so our heroes began their trek through the weather lab, they had to destroy some Maverick Soldiers. It was Momoko and the Celestial Maidens' first time facing Mavericks, but they didn't hesitate on defeating the enemy. They have to carefully navigate through a spiky path. Next, they had to ride the elevator to the next level of the lab. Next, they have to deal with more Mavericks and have to jump across spiked pits and more of the out of control weather. Eventually, they found out where Wired Sponge is.

* * *

The team stared at the door ahead. "So this is where Wired Sponge is?" Momoko frowned as she arms her katana.

"Yeah… And he's not worth converting back to a Reploid." Houki frowned as she got out her twin katanas.

"Let's go, everyone!" Eris cheered as the gang went through the doors and found themselves in the control room where a plant like Reploid was waiting for them.

"So, you're the ones who defeated Lord Sigma…" Wired Sponge smirked as he spins his vines around and got into a battle stance.

"Who is this Lord Sigma you spoke of? And what is a Maverick?" Ringo frowned as she and the others got into battle stances.

"Lord Sigma would have been the omniverse's future ruler until MegaMan X and those five IS pilots have to destroy him!" Wired Sponge growled as he glared at X and the IS girls. "Now I will avenge him and renew the Mavericks' plan for omniversal domination!"

"Not on our watch!" Karin yelled out as she fired her beads at Wired Sponge who deflected them with his vines.

"Not good enough, girlie! Take this!" Wired Sponge lashed his vine at our heroes who had to leap out of the way. Momoko yelled out her battle cry as she backfliped forwards behind him and slashed him across the back. "Ack! Clever girl… But not clever enough!" Wired Sponge snarled as he used his vines to wrap them around Momoko.

"W-What is this?!" Momoko gasped as Wired Sponge tighten his hold on her.

"Hold on, Momoko-san!" Houki shouted out as she rushed in and cut the vines, freeing Momoko and making Wired Sponge winced in pain.

"Arigato, Houki." Momoko bowed lightly as she slashed Wired Sponge as payback for trying to squeeze the life out of her.

"Now it's my turn!" Suika yelled out as she got out her weapon, the Cakraratna and slashed Wired Sponge three times with it.

Wired Sponge snarled as he made a lightning rod appear on his head and lighting struck it, he fired lighting shots at Maron who was caught off guard by this and was electrocuted. She screamed in pain as she fell on her knees, panting heavily.

"You'll pay for that!" X growled as he switched to his Light Armor, surprising Momoko and her group.

"Amazing!" Ringo gasped in awe, before she dodged a lighting shot from Wired Sponge. She got her wooden sword and trident and swoop in and slashed and jabbed Wired Sponge five times with them.

"Have some bullets in your circuits!" Manami frowned as she fired her gun at Wired Sponge, damaging him even more.

Wired Sponge latched his vines at Cecilia who was caught off guard by this and shocked her, making her scream in pain. Cecilia panted heavily for a while before she recovered her strength and glared at Wired Sponge and fired Buster shots at him damaging him even more.

Charlotte and Laura decided to double team Wired Sponge with their attacks, giving him even the most moderate of damage.

"Go, go! Team X!" Eris cheered as she used pom poms to cheer with her Assist-Roids.

"She is cheering during the heat of battle?" Kio chuckled nervously with a sweat drop. "But she has a point, we're winning this battle."

X charged up his X-Buster and fired a charged shot at Wired Sponge, who retaliated by shocking him with a lightning bolt. But Houki swoop in and slashed Wired Sponge five times with her katanas.

Wired Sponge growled in fury as he turned red and his lightning rod came out of his head, making a thunderstorm appear and try to strike down our heroes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sarugami panicked as the gang had to dodge the unpredictable lightning strikes.

"We have to end this battle now!" Ling shouted out to the gang as she charged in and bashed Wired Sponge in the head.

"I got it!" Momoko turned to X. "Sir X, on my mark, we combine our attacks to defeat this vile fiend!"

"Roger!" X nodded as he readies his X-Buster and charged it up to level 3. Momoko avoided the lash attack from Wired Sponge and got behind him and slashed him in the back.

"Now!" She issued to X.

"Right! Charged Shot!" He fired the X-Buster at Wired Sponge, which drilled through his chest. Wired Sponge screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Victory!" Eris did the V for victory sign as X walked up to Wired Sponge's remains and touched a piece. He aimed his X Buster at the war and fired a purple chain like hook at it. He has now gotten Wired Sponge's power.

"Amazing… X, we didn't know you can do that." Kijigami smiled softly as she and her friends looked at X's powers. Suika huffed and looked away.

"X is our leader and the best fighter there is!" Ling gave a cheesy grin. X chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

"E-Enough praising me for awhile… Looks like the weather lab is back in action since we freed it from Wired Sponge's control. But still…" X looked at the ceiling seriously.

"We still don't know who's ordering the 8 new Maverick Generals…" Houki frowned as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think as well.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maron frowned, feeling left out again.

"We'll explain when we take you to our home. It's time you guys learned about the dangerous threat to our world and the omniverse, Mavericks…" Laura frowned deeper.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Wheel Gator: The X-Hunters' Challenge: A Way to Bring Back Zero?!**

**A/N: Like I said, it took me a few days to complete this chapter and it's the longest one ever. Anyway, next up is Wheel Gator and like the first Arc, only three Mavericks can be converted back to Reploids and become Maverick Hunters, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	23. Wheel Gator

**Chapter 23: Wheel Gator: The X-Hunters' Challenge: A Way to Bring Back Zero?!**

* * *

After arriving at X Estate, Qoone and her fellow Catians greeted X and his friends as they entered the penthouse, that also surprised Momoko and her group to see more cat eared people like Eris.

"Welcome back, everyone." Durel greeted. She then noticed Momoko and her friends. "Oh? More friends of yours? I don't think they're native to this dimension."

"Yes." Ling nodded. "Can you get the Assist-Roids to prepare dinner for us? We need to tell our new friends about the Mavericks."

"Right away!" Chaika saluted as she turned to the Assist-Roids. "Prepare dinner ASAP." The Assist-Roids saluted back and went to prepare dinner for X Estate's new guests.

"So what are these Mavericks you keep talking about?" Kijigami asked, resting on the sofa as everyone sat down to chat.

"Well, you know about Reploids, right?" Houki asked, she received nods from Momoko and her group. "Well when Reploids are created they sometimes turned against their human creators either by a virus or on their own free will, mostly a virus though. Hence, out of control Reploids are called Mavericks."

"Wha-What?! Even Reploids can turn hostile against the people who made them?!" Karin's eyes turned white dotted upon hearing that.

"And it's our job as Maverick Hunters to put a stop to them. Ya know, it reminds me of the time Sigma went Maverick and started the horrible first war against humans so he can make a utopia for Reploids…" Cecilia sighed as a Assist-Roid gave her tea and she drank it.

"Who's Sigma?" Suika glared at X and the IS girls. "That Wired Sponge person mentioned him during our battle with him."

"Sigma used to be the leader of the Maverick Hunters. Dr. Cain made him to be perfectly immune to the virus that is the cause of all Mavericks, the Maverick Virus. But somehow, he went Maverick and started the first Maverick War where he plots to kill every human in the omniverse and make Reploids the dominant species in the omniverse…" X frowned as he closed his eyes and thought about the first Maverick War. Innocent Reploids and humans were killed because of Sigma's insane quest for a Reploid utopia.

"My lord, so Sigma was planning to mass genocide every human in the omniverse?" Sarugami growled. "He reminds us of that evil creep, Jyakio who wanted to restore his ogre clan to power."

"But we put a stop to his plans by destroying him head-on and take back a machine he has stolen from Cain Laboratories." Charlotte nodded as she drank her tea offered to her by an Assist-Roid."

"So that would make you six heroes, right?" Ringo smiled as she placed her hands behind her head and leaned back. "You must have great protectors of justice."

"Oh stop, you're making us blush." Ling chuckled nervously as she blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head anxiously. "But X is the real hero, he toasted Sigma good with his limitless power."

"P-Please stop praising me." X smiled meekly as he blushed. "I'm not that strong, Zero is the one who is stronger than any of us."

"Wait, who's Zero?" Kio blinked in confusion.

"Who would name someone called Zero?" Suika scoffed again. X and the IS girls looked down solemnly.

"Zero was a good friend of ours…" Charlotte said quietly, Momoko's group and Kio's group heard her.

"Yeah, he used to be a Maverick, but somehow, he was cured of the Maverick Virus he was spreading. He became the temporary leader of the Maverick Hunters after Sigma went Maverick. He… sacrificed his life to help us win the war." Ling sniffled softly.

"Oh…" Momoko looked down, so did the rest of the houseguests, even Suika was sadden by Zero's sacrifice, though she won't admit it.

"But we saved his control chip. So there has to be a way to bring Zero back. All we need to do is find parts for him and we can rebuild him!" Cecilia piped up.

"Yeah, we can't give up hope yet. We will bring Zero back." Houki nodded with a small smile.

"That's good, you managed to save what's left of him so you can find a way to revive him." Manami smiled softly.

"Um…" Aoi started to say. "Is Zero a good person as you say he is?"

"Of course." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled. Ling was silent as she looked a bit away. "He was bloodthirsty when he was a Maverick, but now he's a good Reploid. We will find a way to bring him back, I know it."

"That's enough information of the past, let's have dinner." X smiled softly.

* * *

**(The next day…)**

* * *

Laura and Aoi were eating breakfast. Aoi couldn't help but stare at Laura while Laura stared at her back. "Laura…" Aoi began.

"Hmm?" Laura answered.

"I was wondering where you came from and how you learned such combat experience when I saw you fight that Wired Sponge guy… Did you… receive combat training in the past?" Aoi asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah…" Laura looked down a bit. "I was created and born in a German lab by my creators back in the era of the ISes. I was a test tube baby, going through training to become Germany's perfect soldier."

"H-Huh?" Aoi blinked as she looked at Laura oddly.

"Yes… I was a lab experiment who attended the IS Academy in 2034 before I met the love of my life, Ichika Orimura. I was one of the five best IS pilots in my era…" Laura smiled slightly.

"So you were cyrogentically frozen?" Aoi gasped in awe.

"Yes…" Laura nodded as she looked down in sorrow. "Thanks to those Phantom Task jerks, me and my four friends were put in suspended animation because of the virus they tried to unleash. We five have awoken in the year 21XX where ISes have been banned and the man I loved is no longer among the living…" She sighed as she rested her head on her elbow. Aoi was silent for a moment before she closed her eyes and in a instant, Laura has a box of tissure next to her, surprising the German Super Soldier. "What in the… How did you do that?!" Laura blinked at Aoi.

"I…" Aoi looked away a bit, shamefully. "I have the ability to teleport things from a 50 mile radius. My parents threw me out into the streets because out of fear or disgust…"

"So your parents abandoned you…?" Laura looked at Aoi with a solemn expression. Aoi nodded silently. "I-I see… Then I guess you and I are both weapons of war…"

"But Kio is different from the other people." Aoi smiled softly. "He treated me like one of the guys and is friendly and cheerful."

"Ya know…" Laura smiled softly as well. "X is a lot like Ichika, though I won't admit it. Nice and caring…"

"Do you like X?" Aoi asked her out of curiosity. Laura blushed madly.

"Y-Yes… But please don't tell X about this…" Laura stuttered as her face was tomato red.

Aoi chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I won't say a word." X came into the room with a serious frown.

"Dr. Cain has located the next Maverick General." X explained.

"Who is the next General?" Laura frowned as she stood up from her seat, Aoi followed soon after.

"His name is Wheel Gator, an ex-Maverick Hunter turned Maverick General. He's piloting some sort of giant tank that's rampaging through Sector Four of Neo Tokyo. We will teleport on it as soon as possible once we arrived at Hunter Base." X relayed the info to his friends.

"Right. Let's get to work then." Laura nodded.

"I'm ready…" Aoi nodded seriously.

* * *

**(Dino-Tank, 9:00 AM)**

* * *

"Of all the times the Mavericks have to cause havoc on a Saturday morning, this is one of their worse!" Ling mumbled as she pounded her fists together. "Let's take care of this Maverick General so we can enjoy the rest of our day." She noticed Momoko and her friends panting heavily after teleporting onto the tank. "This is your first time teleporting onto the tank during a mission, huh?"

"Y-Yes… It's tiring…" Maron panted as an exhaust cloud came out of her mouth.

"Well, get used to it. We'll be dealing with more missions like this as we pressed forward." X reassured them with a smile.

"We better!" Suika growled as our heroes pressed forward and battle Maverick Soldiers that got in their way. They soon entered the tank.

As X and the gang walked through the hallways of the tank, X's gem shined brightly. "Mmm?" X stopped and looked up to see his gem lighting up.

"Whoa! What's up with X's gem lighting up like that?" Karin gasped in awe, Suika pinched her cheeks. "Whaaaaahh! What did I do wrong?!"

"We're in the middle of a mission, you idiot! So we shouldn't be distracted by silly things like that!" Suika growled at her fellow Celestial Maiden's nativity.

"Hold on… Could it be…?" Houki gasped as X's gem shot a beam of light through the hallway and shot up. "Yes, it's probably a Light Capsule!"

"A Light Capsule?" Momoko has a question mark above her head, her friends were confused on what Houki meant by that.

"Before he died, Dr. Light left special capsules for X incase the world is in immediate danger. You saw X's Light Armor, right? He got them from Dr. Light's capsules. So this time, it must be a new set of armor for X to use." Cecilia figured.

"We don't have time to look for these capsules you spoke of…" Maron frowned as she crossed her arms. "We have a city to save."

"Hold on, Maron. We need to find the next set of Light Capsules in order to stand a chance against the new Maverick Generals and end the second Maverick War." X reasoned. "So we must find the next set of Light Capsules to stand a chance."

"I agree with Sir X. We must find these capsules left by his creator." Momoko agreed.

"Unbelievable!" Maron growled as she face palmed. "Fine, we'll find these Light Capsules…"

And so, our heroes traced the light to the ceiling. They looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. "Looks like we need to go up." Cecilia stated. She turned to X with a smile. "Hop on, X!"

"Um… Okay." X was nervous at first, but he hop onto Cecilia and she flew them through the hole. Indeed, there was another Light Capsule. X and Cecilia walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X…" Dr. Light began. "I see you have acquired the Light Armor set, but I feared it won't be enough to stop the evils of the world. So I made a second set of armor called the Giga Armor. Equip the Giga Buster, X. With it, you can fire two charged shots. Use the armor upgrades to preserve peace for the world, X." Dr. Light smiled slightly as his hologram disappeared.

"You know what to do, X." Cecilia nodded to X. X nodded as he stepped into the capsule and the light appeared around him. X's arms are not silver with his hands red. He switched to his X-Buster and it is now white and red with the shot hole green. He charged up his X-Buster to level 3 and fired two charged shots.

"Cool. Guess we better find the rest of the Giga Armor parts." X smiled as he and Cecilia leaped down to meet up with their friends.

The gang took a good look at X's new Buster Part. "I liked the change of color in your hands, Sir X." Ringo smiled. "Red is my favorite color and I approve of this."

"Are we done searching for those pointless Light Capsules in this tank or whatever it's called?" Suika frowned. "Now move it!"

"Yes, madam." Kio saluted nervously with a sweat drop. And so, our heroes pressed forward. They had to navigate through the spiky traps.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

Wheel Gator, an alligator typed Maverick was observing X-Squad's progress through his tank. "So, the ones who defeated Lord Sigma are here, eh?" He typed in some commands and the three shadowy figures appeared on his screen. "My lords, MegaMan X and his allies are in my tank."

"Very well, engage them in battle, Wheel Gator. Do not end up like Wired Sponge." Serges warned.

"I won't end up like him, I promise. I will bring you the heads of MegaMan X and the IS pilots!" Wheel Gator saluted as the three shadowy figures cut the channel.

* * *

**(Back to X and his friends)**

* * *

The gang managed to get to the bottom of the tank and saw Ride Armors lying motionless.

"Hey! We can ride on the Ride Armors!" Ling beamed. Momoko and her friends looked at her oddly.

"Ride… Armor?" Karin blinked in confusion.

"Um… Let us explain." X sighed as he and the IS girls explained on what Ride Armors are. After Momoko and her friends got the information in their heads, they and X-Squad got onto the Ride Armors.

"Whoa! This reminds me of my training in the CIA!" Manami gasped as she saw a Maverick Soldier in a Ride Armor charging towards her. She pulled the lever forward and her Ride Armor smashed through the enemy Ride Armor.

"Okay, let's hurry on to Wheel Gator's lair!" X declared. Everyone nodded in agreement as they piloted the Ride Armors through the bottom half of the tank. When they came across a gap where their Ride Armors can't fit through, they got off the Ride Armors and proceeded on with their mission.

Eventually, they made it to the door leading to Wheel Gator's lair.

"So we'll find Wheel Gator in here…" X frowned as he readies his X-Buster.

"Wait, Sir X…" Momoko raised her hand to stop X. "Perhaps we should do the fighting for you? We're beginning Maverick Hunters and we want to face the next Maverick General on your behalf. So grant us this favor of defeating Wheel Gator for you."

"Hmm…" X thought about it for about 1 minute until he nodded. "Okay, what says you, Houki?" He turned to Houki.

"Of course. Let's see if their past battle with Wired Sponge paid off." Houki nodded with a smile.

"Alright, let's go through and kick some Maverick can!" Eris cheered as the gang went through the doors and found themselves in a sewer like battle room.

"Eew… Who lives in this sewer like place?" Ling shuddered. Suddenly, bursting out of the sewer water is Wheel Gator.

"That would be me!" Wheel Gator smirked darkly as he glared at our heroes with arms crossed. "So X and IS pilots…. You're bringing in freaks from other dimensions into this war, eh? I bet some of the are weak!"

"Watch your mouth, you villainous cur!" Inugami growled at Wheel Gator. "Momoko-san and the Celestial Maidens are going to kick your butt!"

"Momoko and the Celestial Maidens?!" Wheel Gator laughed tauntingly at that. "That sounds like a lame girl band music group!" He received a slash from Momoko's katana.

"Care to put your words where your mouth is, fiend?" Momoko countered as she and the Celestial Maidens prepared themselves for battle.

"Why you little brats!" Wheel Gator snarled as he dived into the water.

"Careful! He could be anywhere in the water!" X advised as Momoko and the Celestial Maidens searched for their foe.

Kijigami noticed the water bubbling below Ringo. She gasped and shouted out to Ringo "Move!" Ringo was confused on what Kijigami was talking about, but she heeded her words and dodged out of the way as Wheel Gator attempt to snap her in half.

"Darn! You saw right through me!" Wheel Gator snarled as Ringo swoop in and slashed and jabbed him 7 times with her sword and trident. "Ouch! That hurts! Well, try this on for size!" Wheel Gator leaped up and fired a spinning wheel with spikes at Momoko's group, they dodged it. Wheel Gator landed behind Suika and punched her in the gut.

"Oof! A cheap move!" Suika growled as she hurled wind slices at Wheel Gator, damaging him moderately.

"Oomph! You're no ordinary human girls, aren't ya?!" Wheel Gator growled some more as he dived into the water.

"Watch for the bubbling! That's when he'll attempt to strike you down!" Kijigami advised. This time, the bubbling is below Karin. Karin yelped as she jumped out of the way before Wheel Gator can strike. Maron let out her battle cry as she leaped up and slamed her hammer down on Wheel Gator's snout, damaging him badly.

Wheel Gator was angry as he fired two spiked wheels at Momoko who had to leap above them and slashed Wheel Gator two times with her katana.

Ringo made some fireballs and flung them at Wheel Gator, giving him some medium damage.

"Um… Uh, here!" Karin manipulated the water and made water spikes strike Wheel Gator five times.

"Stupid humans!" Wheel Gator snarled as he attempt do the dive and attack move again on Maron, but she leaped up and slams her hammer down on Wheel Gator, giving him a large dose of damage.

"Momoko-san!" Inugami called out to her as he leaped up.

"Right!" Momoko nodded as she and Inugami shouted out "Momokyun Possession!" Suddenly, to X, the IS girls and Eris's group surprise, Momoko and Inugami fused together.

When the light cleared, Momoko has changed. Her outfit changes as well to a dark purple shirt tied behind the neck and shows her cleavage, her hair turns blue, she also white pants that shows her legs one side of each with pink trimmings and blue markings on the bottom of each, a light purple sash tied at her waist, and wields a halberd.

"Whoa! You guys never told us Momoko can do that before!" Ling gawked in awe.

"That… is Momoko's Momokyun Possession technique. With it, she can fused with either me or Inugami. However, it's not perfect." Sarugami smiled proudly as Momoko glared at Wheel Gator.

"What the heck?! What happened to you?!" Wheel Gator gawked.

"None of your concern, vile fiend!" Momoko/Inugami frowned as she charged in and jabbed Wheel Gator five times with her halberd.

"Why you!" Wheel Gator growled as he fired more spiked wheels at her, but she dodged it by leaping up and slamming her halberd on Wheel Gator's tail, giving him some large dose of damage. Wheel Gator screamed in pain as Momoko got her halberd out and he nursed it.

"Say good bye, Wheel Gator!" Momoko/Inugami yelled out as she fired a devastating attack from her halberd, striking Wheel Gator. Wheel Gator screamed in agony as he was reduced to scrap metal. X walked up to one of his remains and touched it. He got out his X Buster and fired the same attack Wheel Gator used on Momoko and the Celestial Maidens. He smiled and turned to Momoko's group.

"Nice work! I guess you 8 are famous in your dimension, right?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere…" Suika frowned as she looked away. But in her thoughts. 'Thank you, X for that compliment…'

"Alright, now that we shut down the tank. Let's head back to Hunter Base for some R and R." Laura yawned and the gang warped back to Hunter Base.

* * *

**(In the mysterious base of the enemy…)**

* * *

The three shadowy figures watched Momoko and the Celestial Maidens defeat Wheel Gator. "Augggh!" Violen snarled. "I knew it! They beat Wheel Gator!"

"This could be a problem…" Agile's voice said with disapproval. "They'll interfere with the unification if they keep this up…"

"Hmm… How about we play a little game with them?" Serges suggested darkly. "They want Zero back, do they? We have all his parts. So let's make a game out of it. Plus, we can use that girl we have brainwashed to handle them…"

"Good idea! Let's make a transmission to them right away." Violen agreed.

* * *

**(Back at Hunter Base)**

* * *

As X and the gang entered Command Center, Dr. Cain looked at them with worry. "X, we have received a transmission from some group calling themselves the X-Hunters."

"The X-Hunters…?" Charlotte was getting worried on what this means.

"…Patch it through." X commanded. Dr. Cain nodded and they see the three shadowy figures in the screen.

"Greetings, MegaMan X and IS pilots. We are the X-Hunters." Serges chuckled sinisterly.

"We are the ones who are ordering the new Maverick Generals to start the second Maverick War." Agile proclaimed.

"You monsters! Why would you do such a thing?!" Ringo snarled at them. Violen laughed cruelly at them.

"Aw, are the poor girly girls so upset at what we're doing? We like to make a little game with you… We have all of Zero's parts."

"W-What?!" Ling gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Yes… You can have them back, if you can defeat us of course. We will make arrangements for the duel soon. You will face one of us at certain destinations. Until then, Hunters, ta-ta!" Serges mocked as he cut the channel.

"Dr. Cain… We have to get Zero's parts back!" X declared with determination.

"This is our chance to revive Zero. We got to beat the X-Hunters at their own game to save Zero." Charlotte clenched her hand with a serious frown.

"I know how you feel." Dr. Cain nodded. "I still have Zero's control chip and it is possible to revive him with it. It seems Zero's parts are a new design, though I have no idea what they look like. So you must get back Zero's parts at all costs."

"Alright." X turned to his friends. "Our new mission is to not only deal with the Maverick Generals and X-Hunters, but get back Zero's parts! Zero's parts are our top priority! We will defeat the X-Hunters and win back Zero's parts!"

"Roger!" Everyone agreed. This is it, the battle to save Zero has begun. Can our heroes defeat the X-Hunters and rebuild Zero?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Overdrive Ostrich: The First Zero Part, Light Capsule and Duel with Orihime**

**A/N: Now this is a serious war to not only save the omniverse again, but to revive Zero. So stay tuned for more updates. See you later!**


	24. Overdrive Ostrich: The First Zero Part

**Chapter 24: Overdrive Ostrich: The First Zero Part, Second Giga Light Capsule and First Duel with Orihime**

* * *

Ling was by the window, looking at the sky, thinking about yesterday. There was a way to bring back Zero, but those X-Hunter jerks have Zero's parts. But… How did they get ahold of Zero's parts? Was there a second body for Zero incase his first one was destroyed? Maybe the lab Zero was found in has something to do with it?

"Miss Ling? Something wrong?" She heard Chaika asked in worry. Snapping out of her thinking stance, she turned to her roommates, Chaika and Karin.

"Oh, uh… I been thinking about yesterday…" Ling murmured as she resumed looking at the sky through her window.

"About those X-Hunter bullies having your friend Zero's parts?" Karin figured. "I'm not that smart, but I know this Zero guy is one of your closest friends who helped you win the first Maverick War. I think I remember X and your friends telling us that Zero sacrificed himself to ensure the defeat of Sigma."

"Yeah… At first, I was frighten of Zero, but he became our friend when he was reformed…" Ling nodded slowly as she adverted her gaze away from the window and turned to her roommates.

"Zero was reformed?" Chaika blinked, titling her head in confusion.

"Yeah… Back when Sigma used to be Commander of the Maverick Hunters, Zero brutally attacked him in a cruel and sinister way, but something happened, giving Sigma a chance to knock him out, thus Zero was reformed, but Sigma went Maverick after that." Ling explained before adding in some details. "We don't know who made Zero and why he was spreading the Maverick Virus. He was found in some ruined lab of an evil scientist named Albert Wily. According to Dr. Cain, Dr. Wily was an evil man who wanted to use robots to take over the world. I don't know the details, but can't you help but wonder why Zero was found there in that lab?"

"Yes… It is kinda strange, but no use worrying about it now. We need to get back Zero's parts if we have any chance of reviving him." Chaika suggested with a smile.

"You're right. We need to revive Zero before those X-Hunter creeps use him against us if they steal Zero's control chip." Ling smiled slightly.

"Yeah, so let's do our best tomorrow!" Karin cheered.

* * *

**(The next day…)**

* * *

X and the gang entered Command Center in Maverick Hunter HQ. "Dr. Cain, any word from the X-Hunters on where the duel will take place?" X asked him.

"Yes… The first member of the X-Hunters, Agile requested the duel to be held at the Egypt Missile Base. It is also where one of the Maverick Generals, Overdrive Ostrich is located. I believe Agile and Overdrive Ostrich plan to use the missile base to launch missiles at an Egyptian town." Dr. Cain explained.

"Those fiends! Killing innocent humans and Reploids for their selfish cause! I won't allow it!" Ringo growled as her eyes showed fires of determination.

'Oi, Oi, Ringo." Laura growled. "We need to think a strategy about this. I say we convince Overdrive Ostrich to join our team."

"What?!" Suika was up in Laura's face when she suggested that. "He's a Maverick! Our enemy! There's no way he will join our team!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Dr. Cain waved his pink at Suika with a grin. "Laura and her friends have a reputation to convert Mavericks back to Reploids. They are known as the Maverick Whisperers, humans who can convert Mavericks back to Reploids. So give them a chance and you'll see what I mean."

Suika glared at Dr. Cain for about 15 seconds until she sighed and muttered "Fine… We'll do it your way."

"Also, I have been meaning to ask you this, Dr. Cain. If Momoko and her friends arrived here by unknown means, have the Mavericks stolen Project Uni again?" Charlotte asked with a frown.

"Yes… The X-Hunters contacted me and say they have Project Uni. Looks like we need to get it back again." Dr. Cain nodded with his own frown.

"Um… What's Project Uni?" Eris asked, filled with curiosity.

"It's kinda like your Catian Dimensional Warper, but made by human hands." Cecilia told her.

"Oooooh, I getcha." Eris nodded quickly.

"Alright, we're heading to the missile base now, Dr. Cain." Houki told him.

"I wish you luck." Dr. Cain smiled as X-Squad used the Teleporter to warp to the Egypt Missile Base.

The gang appeared in a desert and saw a high tech missile base. "So this is a base?" Momoko gasped in awe as she and her friends looked around in awe.

"Definitely not one of the places I seen back home…" Maron muttered.

"Shouldn't we find Agile and duel him?" Manami suggested.

"Yes, we can't waste any time. We must find and locate Agile if we have any hope of getting back Zero's parts." X nodded as our heroes pressed on. They had to defeat some Maverick Soldiers occupying the base. Eventually, they came across Ride Chasers.

"Whoa, what are these things?" Eris gasped in awe as she walked up to the Ride Chaser and inspected every detail it has.

"That is a Ride Chaser." Houki told her. "It's a futuristic motorcycle designed for military purposes. When me and my four friends awoken from suspended animation, we learned about these fast and they're a much better improvement of motorcycles."

"I see… So we can get to our next destination faster if we ride these Ride Chasers?" Inugami figured.

"Yes." X nodded as he got on the Ride Chaser. "Come on, let's ride." And after some instructions from X and the IS girls, their otherworldly friends learned how to use Ride Chasers and were on their way to the next base until suddenly, a lighting fast attack stopped them.

"Whoa!" Ling gasped as she and the gang stopped their Ride Chasers and looked at a stone pillar. On top of it is a gray Reploid with horned shoulders and a green sword in his hand.

"Welcome, I have been expecting you…" The gray Reploid smirked sinisterly as he leaped down from the pillar and pointed his sword at X and his friends who got off their Ride Chasers.

"Are you Agile?" Houki frowned as she got her twin katanas ready.

"Indeed I am." Agile smirked some more as he readies his sword. "I'm going to enjoy killing you all."

"In your dreams, Agile!" Laura snarled as she lunged her claymore at Agile, Agile smirked as he disappeared in a flash, Laura's claymore missed him as it hit the sand. "W-What?!"

"Where did he go?!" Sarugami growled as the gang looked around for their foe. Agile appeared behind Momoko, intending to strike her down.

"Behind you!" Charlotte gasped, Momoko quickly noticed and did a back flip away from Agile's slash.

"Hmm… You're very good, but not good enough." Agile chuckled cruelly as he launched energy slashes at the gang, they dodged them by dashing and watched as the energy slashes hit a pillar, cutting it in half.

"Shoot, he's fast and strong at the same time!" Houki frowned as she charged in and clashed with Agile, blades locked in a frenzy of clashes for about a good 3 minutes until Houki saw an opening and slashed Agile four times with her katanas.

"Ugh!" Agile winced. "Impressive skills for the little sister of the disgraced Tabane Shinonono…"

"Leave my family out of this!" Houki growled as Agile launched energy slashes at her, she had to bend her back ala the Matrix and had to dash in and slashed Agile 3 times.

"Take this, you vile fiend!" Karin shouted as she fired her prater beads at Agile who deflected them with his sword.

"Is the best you can do?" Agile laughed darkly before he was stuck in the back by Suika with her weapon.

"No, but we, the warriors of justice have always triumph over evildoers like you." Suika smirked as she got into a defensive position.

"Classy…" Agile frowned as he charged in and slashed Suika 8 times, but she blocked his attacks.

"Now!" Suika ordered. Ringo made fireballs appear and flung them at Agile who was hit by three of them. Snarling, Agile launched more energy slashes at Ringo who back flipped away from them.

"Take this, you vile X-Hunter!" Cecilia yelled as she pelted Agile with her Buster shots, giving him some small damage.

"Hmph, for an IS pilot, you are weak." Agile taunted as he dashed in and appeared in front of Cecilia, intending to slash her. Luckily, Ling drop kicked in the face, making the fiendish X-Hunter tumbling on the ground. Agile got up and was about to slash Ling, but he was slashed in the back by Momoko.

"Ah, another worthy swordswoman to duel with." Agile smirked as he and Momoko clashed blades for about 30 seconds until Maron intended to slam her mallet down on Agile's noggin until he side stepped out of the way, making her miss.

Charlotte's turn was up as she flew in and jabbed her spear at Agile, damaging him in a moderate range. Agile was about to slash her until X fired two charged shots at him with the help of his Giga Buster. Agile grinned darkly as he turned to X. "Now let's see the power that defeated Lord Sigma."

X said nothing as Agile slashed at him rapidly. But X in slow motion leaped and duck under his blade. It sorta resembles the battle between Viewtiful Joe and Alastor in the Viewtiful Joe anime. X managed to give Agile an killer uppercut and he leaped up after him and fired two charged shots again at Agile, damaging him greatly.

Manami and Aoi got their guns ready and fired them at Agile, leaving dents in his armor. X charged at Agile, firing Buster shots at him, damaging him moderately.

Agile retaliated by launching more energy slashes at him, but in a instant, X dodged them as in the speed of light and fired two more charged shots, giving him some hefty amounts of damage.

"Yaaaahhhhh!" Houki screamed out her battle cry as she slashed Agile five times, ending the fight.

Agile snickered darkly as the gang aimed their weapons at Agile. "Very well… You can have the first part of Zero back." Agile materialized legs that resembled the same designs as Zero's but more bulker. X walked up to the legs and picked them up. He placed them in his subspace pocket. "But you're only delaying the inevitable. Until we meet again, MegaMan X!" Agile bowed lightly as he warped out of sight.

"Yes! We got the first set of Zero's parts!" Ling cheered with Eris.

"Yeah, but Agile will return to settle the score with us one day." X frowned seriously.

"And we'll be ready for him." Houki reassured him with a smile. X smiled back.

"Alright, let's deal with Overdrive Ostrich and see if we can get him on our side."

* * *

And so, our heroes ride their Ride Chasers to the next base. As they were walking down the base, X's gem lights up. "Huh? My gem is lighting up!"

"Could it be another Light Capsule in this base?" Kio wondered.

"Great… Now we have to waste more time looking for useless armor parts for X…" Suika growled as she turned her head away and huffed.

"Ya know, I'm getting really sick of your attitude, Suika!" Laura snarled as she and Suika glared at each other, mini sparks appeared between their eyes.

"Please don't fight you two…" X pleaded with an uneasy feeling. Laura and Suika turned away from each other and huffed.

"Anyway, we still need to find sets for the Giga Armor if we have any chance of beating the X-Hunters and win back Zero's parts." Manami suggested. The gang traced the light to some wall with strange blocks in the way.

"Hmm… I wonder…" X thought about it for about 15 seconds until he smiled and switched to Wheel Gator's weapon and fired the spiked wheel at the blocks, destroying them, revealing a secret passage.

"Awesome, a secret passage!" Ling cheered as the gang entered the secret passage and saw another Light Capsule. X walked up to it and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared in the capsule.

"Who's that?" Aoi blinked as Dr. Light's beard reminded her of Santa Claus.

"That's Dr. Light, X's creator. Like we said before, Dr. Light left some special capsules for X before he died in case the world is in danger." Cecilia explained.

"So that's X's father…" Kijigami gasped in awe.

"X, enter this capsule. I will give you the Giga Armor's leg module. With it, you can dash in the air and dash upwards. You can't fly with it, but it's useful to get to areas you can't reach. Good luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared.

"A leg module that can help you dash in the air and dash up, eh? I say go for it, X!" Karin grinned. X nodded as he stepped into the capsule. Light surrounded him and in an instant, his blue metal boots have changed to white and red. Z decided to test it out by jumping and dashed, he dashed in the air. He jumped again and dashed upwards.

"Sweet. Now I need two more parts to complete the Giga Armor set. Let's keep moving." X smiled as the gang pressed forward and continued. They encountered more Ride Chasers and ride them to the missile base where the missiles are being prepared to launch.

* * *

As soon as they got off the Ride Chasers, they heard "Stop right there!" Blinking, the gang turned to see a girl glaring at them.

She wears a light blue top with a small dark blue vest and a dark blue bottom, almost like a bikini, she can also wear a cloak with a hood or a black cape, has pointed ears with two crescent moon earrings on each ear and two small horns on her head that points backwards, she also has darker skin and four markings on the left side of her body, two going from top to bottom on her left b*** and the other two on her left leg, a long ponytail that almost reaches her ankles. And what's even weirder that she has the same eye and hair color as Momoko!

"Who are you?!" X transformed his hand into his X-Buster and he and the IS girls pointed their weapons at the girl. Momoko and her friends however gasped in shock.

"Orihime! My twin sister!" Momoko gasped happily.

"Wait a minute!" Cecilia turned to Momoko with a surprised look. "This girl is your twin sister?!"

"Yes… She and I were born from the same peach. Her name, Orihime means ogre princess. I am so happy to see you safe and sound, Orihime!" Momoko nodded, however, she received an odd stare from Orihime.

"I don't have a twin sister! So stop trying to confuse me! I am a Commander in service of the powerful X-Hunters!" Orihime growled as she got out a huge kunai which is liked used for a claymore.

"Hey! Have you lost your mind, Orihime?!" Sarugami growled. "We fought and defeated Jyakio together! How can you not recognized your twin sister?!"

"Shut up! I don't know any Jyakio neither do I remember fighting alongside fifthly humans who oppose the Reploid utopia! Now prepare to fight!" Orihime snarled as she readies herself for battle.

Suddenly, they heard an announcement. "Missile set for Gonyaka to launch in about 30 seconds…"

"Shoot! We have to stop the missile!" X growled before he turned to his friends. "You guys stall her while me and Houki's group stop the missile!" X and the IS girls rushed towards the mssile bay.

"Hey! You're fighting me, so don't think you're running away!" Orihime growled, just as she was about to hit X with her Kunai, Momoko stopped her with a slash from her sword.

"Orihime! It's me! Your twin sister! Please try to remember!" Orihime responded by clashing swords with Momoko.

* * *

**(Cecilia's POV)**

* * *

We managed to stop the missile by X firing his X-Buster rapidly on it, causing it to explode when it launched and we had to hang on to it. We landed on the desert and confront a humanoid ostrich Maverick. This must be Overdrive Ostrich.

"Everyone, you know what to do." X told us. I nodded silently as me and my friends walked up to Overdrive Ostrich. I spoke first.

"Overdrive Ostrich, why are you serving cruel and evil Reploids like the X-Hunters?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Overdrive Ostrich growled. "I and the X-Hunters shared Lord Sigma's dream of a world where Reploids are the dominant species in the omniverse."

"Yes, but if you do wipe out the humans, who will make more of you?" Ling countered.

"It is nessarcy for our new utopia." Overdrive Ostrich retorted, but he was confused on what Ling meant by that.

"Listen…" Houki spoke next. "Not all humans are bad as Sigma told you they were. They help and work alongside you Reploids."

"Preposterous! The humans built us to be their slaves and we didn't get even a thank you or compliment!" Overdrive Ostrich growled, he's even more conflicted on our words.

"Yes they do. They don't treat you like slaves. They treat you like equals." Laura reasoned, I smiled at her. "Heck, I even saw humans giving Reploids a thank you and compliment because of the good job they did. Humans have the ability to redeem themselves for wars they have caused in the past and they need the help of Reploids to repair our world."

"What are you trying to say?"

"The point is…" Charlotte spoke next. "If you help us defeat the X-Hunters and help us rebuild our fallen comrade, Zero, you will be hailed a hero for stopping the X-Hunters and ending the second Maverick War. I think you're scared and you need to understand us humans better to understand why we work together as friends and equals."

"How do I know you won't backstab me in the back if I join the Maverick Hunters?" Overdrive Ostrich questioned, now he's starting to rethink his actions as a Maverick General.

"We won't betray you, we promised." I smiled softly at him. "Just learn to trust humans and you will understand why humans and Reploids co-exist."

Overdrive Ostrich was silent for about 20 seconds until he nodded. "Okay… But I'll keep an eye on you to see if you're true to your word." He walked up to X. "X, take my power. It will help you stop the X-Hunters and revive Zero." X touched his hand and he switched to his X-Buster, he fired a boomerang blade at the sand, indicating he now has Overdrive Ostrich's power.

"Cool. We converted another Maverick General back into a Reploid." X smiled.

"Yeah, But I'm worried about Momoko and the others…" I stated with worry.

"Let's go back to check up on them." X suggested, we nodded in agreement and we along with Overdrive Ostrich headed back to the third missile base.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Interlude: Arc 2: Episode 2: The Leader of Underside of Kitten Paw**

**A/N: Talk about a cliff-hanger. Well, our heroes managed to get back the first set of Zero's parts and recruited Overdrive Ostrich into their team, but what about the battle with Orihime? Next time will be full of surprises, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	25. Interlude: Arc 2: Episode 2

**A/N: Some notes I will like to go over with Orihime during Arc 2, she will fight our heroes three times (The first one is this chapter, the second one is after the fight with the second X-Hunter, and finally, the third one is after the battle with the third X-Hunter. She will be brainwashed until after the third X-Hunter battle and she will join our heroes after that. Enough spoilers from me, here is Chapter 25 and the second Interlude of MegaMan X IS.**

**Chapter 25: Interlude: Arc 2: Episode 2: The Leader of Underside of Kitten Paw**

* * *

Back at the missile base, Momoko and the Celestial Maidens were clashing with Orihime. Ringo clashed blades with Orihime. "Orihime! What's gotten into you?! Have you forgotten about us, your friends?!" Ringo shouted.

"I said I don't know any of you lot!" Orihime snarled as she back flipped and slams her kunai sword down on the ground, making an energy shockwave, forcing Momoko and the Celestial Maidens to leap up from the attack.

"Momoko-san!" Sarugami called out to her. "I don't know what's going on, but I think your twin sister is under the X-Hunters' mind control! Let's try Momokyun Possession to set her straight!"

Momoko nodded and she and Sarugami shouted out "Momokyun Possession!" And Sarugami fused with Momoko.

"Whoa! Is that another of Momoko's forms?" Manami gasped in awe as she and her friends looked on.

When the light cleared, her hair turns blonde, she uses two clawed gauntlets, has a short fured cape on her neck, fur on her shoulders, waist, and knees, an armor plated top that, again, shows her cleavage.

X, the IS girls and Overdrive Ostrich arrived just in time. "Whoa, is that another of Momoko's forms?" Ling gasped as she rubbed her eyes to make sure they weren't fooling her.

"I think so…" Houki nodded with a guess.

"Orihime, my twin sister! Try to remember who you are!" Momoko/Sarugami reasoned as she and Orihime clashed weapons. Orihime managed to give Momoko a few slashes, but Momoko retaliated by punching her three times in the gut.

"I told you, I am a powerful servant to the mighty X-Hunters!" Orihime snarled as she did a leg sweep, knocking Momoko to the ground. Momoko quickly kicked Orihime in the chest, making the latter recoil for a bit before Momoko leaped up and dashed towards Orihime and punched and kicked her five times.

"Why you little!" Orihime growled as she turned her kunai sword into a chain sword and she wrapped it around Momoko. Momoko know how to deal with this attack before as she broke free and she leaped up and dropped kick Orihime in the face.

"We have to help her out!" Maron shouted out to her fellow Celestial Maidens. They nodded in agreement as they charged in. Karin fired her beads at Orihime who deflected them with her kunai sword's chain mode. Maron swung her mallet at Orihime, but she dodged every swing.

"Take this and hope it will set your head straight!" Suika yelled out in fury as she fired wind bullets at Orihime who did some acrobatic moves to dodge them. She clashed with Ringo for about a minute with Orihime getting the upper hand and slashing Ringo five times with her sword, making the Celestial Maiden of Fire winced before Orihime kicked her in the chest.

"We have to help our friends!" Charlotte yelled out as she flew in and jabbed Orihime five times with her spear.

"Pretty slick moves for a IS pilot!" Orihime commented before adding in "But not good enough to face me!" She spins like a tornado and knocked Charlotte and Karin back. Houki swoop in and slashed Orihime four times with her katanas. Orihime retaliated by wrapping her chain sword around Houki. "Gotcha!" Orihime smirked, but she was hit in the back by Ling's kick and that freed Houki from the chain sword.

"You were saying?" Ling smirked as she and Momoko double teamed on Orihime, giving her some big amounts of damage.

"Ugh!" Orihime snarled as she swung her kunai sword rapidly at our heroes, they dodged every quick slash. Suika slashed Orihime three times with her weapon. Laura charged in and clashed blades with Orihime.

"What's gotten into your stupid head?!" Laura snarled as she and Orihime were locked in a power struggle with their blades. "Have you forgotten about your twin sister and friends?!"

"D-Don't call me stupid!" Orihime snarled as she and Laura got their blades out of the lock and back flipped away from each other. Cecilia fired Buster shots at Orihime, but she leaped away from them. X charged up two charged shots and fired them at Orihime, giving her some decent amounts of hurt.

Orihime snarled as she sees X-Squad and Overdrive Ostrich aiming their weapons at her. Spitting on the ground, she mustered up to say "This isn't over…" She warped out of sight for now.

Momoko reverted back to normal with a desponded look. "Orihime…" She whispered sadly.

"We'll save her next time…" Overdrive Ostrich reassured everyone. "She is brainwashed by the X-Hunters and put under their control. We need to give her a good whack in the head to get her memory back."

"You're right." X nodded in agreement with Overdrive Ostrich. "Right now, the most important thing is that we shut down the missile base and saved all of Egypt." He turned to Momoko and her friends. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Orihime when we get back home." Momoko and her friends nodded in agreement as everyone head back to Hunter Base with Overdrive Ostrich as their newest recruit.

* * *

**(X Estate, 7:00 PM)**

* * *

X and the gang sat in the living room and began to listen to Momoko's story of Orihime, her twin sister.

"Orihime, is my twin sister. She was born from the same peach as me." Momoko began.

"So the only thing that confirms you and this Orihime person are twins is the hair and eye color." Durel figured as she took in some notes.

"Yes, when we were born, Jyakio, the fiendish Ogre King kidnapped Orihime and took her in as his daughter, filling her mind that ogres were supposed to be the most powerful force in our world…" Momoko nodded solemnly. "Jyakio wanted to use the power of the shards of the same peach me and Orihime were born from to use to restore his clan to power. However, there are those who wished to use the peach shards for their own evil ends."

"So, how did you and Orihime realized you were twin sisters?" Ling asked, feeling a bit desponded.

"Before we collected the last peach shard, me and Orihime suddenly realized that we were twin sisters. We work together to defeat Jyakio and those who wished to use the peach shards for the evil ends. Me, Orihime, Inugami, Sarugami and Kijigami lived together in peace until we were brought to your world by this Project Uni you spoke of." Momoko finished her tale.

"Wow, I didn't know that…" Aoi looked away, despondently.

"I think I understand what's going on." X stood up from his seat. "The X-Hunters must have used Project Uni to bring your twin sister to our dimension and they got to her first and they have brainwashed her to do their evil bidding. Well, we will save Momoko's twin sister no matter what. Even if we have to knock some sense into her, we will save her."

"That's the spirit, X!" Ling cheered.

"W-Well, worrying about Orihime won't do us any good for now." Melwin smiled slightly. "We should be glad that we got the first set of parts of your friend, Zero."

"Yeah, but somehow, these parts looked different than the one we remembered Zero with." X stated as he materialized Zero's leg parts. The gang got a good look at them.

"Indeed, they looked different from the ones we remembered…" Cecilia murmured as she inspected Zero's leg parts.

"They seem, bulkier for some reason." Kio adjusted his glasses to get a better look at them.

'Wait… I remember Sigma encountering Zero in the lab he was found in. Could that lab also have a different body for Zero and the X-Hunters somehow got ahold of them?' Ling began to pondered about how the X-Hunters got ahold of parts for Zero's new body.

"Well, we'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to rest and enjoy some R and R until Dr. Cain has some new info for us." Houki suggested.

"I agree with Houki's decision as well. We'll enjoy some peace and quiet until the next mission and next duel with those fiendish X-Hunters." Qoone smiled.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at the X-Hunters' secret base…)**

* * *

"So you failed, huh, Orihime?" Agile smirked darkly as Orihime sat there, fuming.

"S-Shut up! You also failed and lost the first of Zero's parts, you dummy!" Orihime snapped as she crossed her arms and pouted whenever a girl loses an argument with someone.

"It doesn't matter… The plan is proceeding along smoothly." Serges, who is still in the shadows commented. "We may have lost the first set of Zero's parts, but they're only delaying the inevitable."

"In the case, I'll go." Violen stepped out of the shadows. He was a big gorilla looking Maverick who still looks like a human, he was red and yellow and has blue eyes without the ires. "I'll wager Zero's torso this time. And I will bring in the heads of X and those IS pilots!"

* * *

**(The next day… At Macy's…)**

* * *

Cecilia was walking down the store with X holding her bags. "Say, Cecilia, you have enough clothes to last you for a year?" X asked her.

"Why, yes. Of course, X. But you can't be too careful about clothes." Cecilia giggled cheerfully.

"Well, yeah, of course…" X muttered as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Say X…" Cecilia stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" X asked, looking at her.

"…Have you ever thought about how we're going to restore my family's fortune in 21XX?" Cecilia looked slightly away, blushing.

"Hmm…" X put the bags down and began to think about it. "Well… What if we invest in some food making? We can open a restaurant chain line and I can provide some recipes, but you need to cook them on your own. I can't cook food all the time, you know."

"You're right… Ichika-san used to teach me how to cook before he…" Cecilia doesn't want to say it as she looked down sadly.

"…I can teach you how to cook. With the right training, you can learn from both what Ichika and me taught you. I'm sure you can do it." X smiled slightly.

"Thank you, X." Cecilia looked up with a soft smile. "You're right, I shouldn't dwell on the past. We will restore the Alcott Fortune. I just know we will." Suddenly, they heard a girl's scream.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble!" X gasped as he placed the bags in his subspace pocket.

"Let's go check it out!" Cecilia nodded as she and X rushed towards the scene.

* * *

Outside of Macy's, they see a 12 year old girl who wore a rich girl's outfit, but the odd thing about her are the cat hairclips on her head and two maids surrounded by 10 Mavericks. But the first maid has short blond hair and an eyepatch over her right eye and the second maid has longish red hair and a small scar on her lower left cheek.

"Mavericks!" X growled as he readies his X-Buster.

"And look at their symbols on their shoulders! They're part of the X-Hunters!" Cecilia frowned as she switched to her RepArmor and got her Cecilia-Buster to fire at one of the 10 Mavericks, destroying one. "I'll get those three people to safety! You take care of the Mavericks, X!" She flew in and got the three people to safety.

"Roger!" X nodded as the nine remaining Maverick Soldiers opened fire on him. He switched to Overdrive Ostrich's weapon and fired it, the attacks sliced through them and destroyed them.

X walked up to the three people. "Everyone alright?" X asked, checking for any wounds.

"We sure are! Thanks to you, mister blue hero!" The little girl smiled brightly. "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Antonia Lirimonie Norfedras Papanorgas Arecroteles Cnorses Morfenoss." Antonia bowed lightly.

'That's a really long last name…' X sighed.

"My name is Sara. One of Miss Antonia's maids. You have my thanks, blue hero." Sara bowed lightly in gratitude.

"My name is Maya, also one of Miss Antonia's maids. You too have my thanks, mystery heroes." Maya also did the same.

'The same first name as our substitute teacher at IS Academy…' Cecilia thought to herself as images of Maya Yamada smiling flashed back in her head.

"it's not safe if you encounter these Mavericks. Shall we escort you home?" X offered, Cecilia nodded in agreement.

"That's the thing. This place doesn't look familiar to us. It's called Neo Tokyo, right? It's nothing like the Tokyo I know back home." Antonia placed her hands on her hips and looked around with a sad frown.

'Wait, could she and her maids come from another universe?' X thought to himself.

"Can you tell us more about yourself, Antonia?" Cecilia asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm the leader of the Underside of Kitten Paw! We worship cats because they're sooooooo cute!" Antonia drooled as hearts appeared around her.

"Cats are sooooooo cute?" X titled his head in confusion. "Well, anyway, why don't you come with us back to our home?"

"You sure you don't mind?" Sara questioned.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." X smiled.

"I'm Cecilia Alcott, nice to meet you Antonia and friends." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Antonia closed her eyes and smiled. "Okay, lead us to your place, Sir X and Lady Cecilia."

"Alright." X nodded with a smile as he escorted Antonia and her maids to X Estate.

* * *

**(X Estate, 10:00 AM)**

* * *

"We're home!" X called out. "And we brought some more guests for the household!""

"Welcome back, X and Cecilia-chan!" Eris greeted as she finished watching TV and walked up to them. "…Hmm?" She noticed Antonia and her maids.

Antonia gasped happily as she ran up to Eris and hugged her. "Queen Eris! I missed you so much! We meet again, my favorite cat person!" She squealed.

"What the?" X blinked. "You two know each other?"

"Err… Yeah, she and I go way back when we first met." Eris chuckled nervously.

"I see… Why don't you explain it to us when everyone gets here?" Cecilia smiled nervously with a sweat drop.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Bubble Crab: The Second Zero Part and Second Duel with Orihime**

**A/N: How was the chapter? Anyway, next up is Bubble Crab and the duel with Violen and Orihime to win back the second part of Zero. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	26. Bubble Crab: The Second Zero Part

**Chapter 26: Bubble Crab: The Second Zero Part and Second Duel with Orihime**

* * *

The entire X Estate household and Antonia's group were in the living room, having some tea and cookies offered by the Assist-Roids. Antonia was happy to see Kio again. But the question is, how did Antonia and her maids get here?

"So, Antonia, you came from the same dimension as Kio and his friends came from?" Charlotte asked, finishing her cookie.

"Yes. I first met Sir Kio and Queen Eris when Catians first came to our world." Antonia smiled as she took a bite out of her cookie. "I couldn't wait to meet the cute alien cat people, so I uh… met Sir Kio and Queen Eris in a special way."

"You meant by kidnapping them on a train and bringing them to your private yacht…" Aoi frowned in disapproval.

"What?!" Cecilia gawked, her friends were also surprised by this. "You kidnapped Kio and Eris and held them hostage in your yacht?!"

"Uh… I didn't mean to, honest! I wanted to be friends with alien cat people." Antonia pressed her pinkies together with a nervous chuckle and sweat drop. "Oh, when Manami and Aoi came to rescue them, they were wearing-"

"Too much information!" Manami screamed out. She and Aoi don't want to be reminded of those embarrassing clothes during their rescue mission for Kio and Eris.

"O…kay then…" X smiled meekly as he sweat dropped, but he regain his composure and thought about how Antonia and her maids got to his and the IS girls' dimension. "But more importantly, how did you three get here to our dimension?"

"Well, Miss Antonia was preparing another Underside of Kitten Paw meeting to further our friendship with the Catians. We were there with her on the way to the meeting place until a bright light appeared and engulfed us. When we come to, we found ourselves in a city that is a much advanced version of Tokyo. It's called Neo Tokyo, right?" Maya asked.

"Yes…" Houki nodded with a serious expression. "And I have a feeling about how you got here. It's because of Project Uni."

"Project Uni…?" Antonia asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Listen to what we're about to tell you…" Suika frowned. "We 8 along with you three are in another universe because of this Project Uni."

"Ooooooh…." Antonia blinked. "So that explains why Neo Tokyo doesn't look familiar to me and my maids. So since we're here, I want to learn more about this alternate Earth. For starters…" Antonia smiled as she gestured to X. "I want to know how Sir X was so cool in kicking those meanies' butts."

"I-I'm not that cool, am I?" X smiled meekly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well to answer your questions about this universe you're in, Miss Antonia, I'm a Reploid."

"Rep…loid?" Antonia blinked, the word Reploid seems alien to her.

"He means he's an advanced robot who can choose and think for himself…" Laura rolled her eye as she drank her tea.

"So that means Sir X is a robot with human emotions?" Sara figured. She received a nod from Charlotte.

"Yes. X-kun is also the final creation of Dr. Thomas Light back in 20XX and Dr. Cain found him in 21XX and replicated his designs to create Reploids. There's about 78 percent of Reploids now." Charlotte smiled softly.

Sarugami whistled. "Got to admit, that's an impressive number."

"Wow… So there are maybe cat Reploids as well?" Antonia's eyes sparkle with delight.

"Uh… Maybe?" Ling chuckled nervously with a sweat drop. "But when there are Reploids, there's also dangers to Reploids as well."

"You mean those berserk Reploids who attacked us?" Maya frowned.

"Yes…" Houki nodded with her own frown. "Berserk Reploids are called Mavericks, out of control Reploids who rebelled against their human creators. Six months ago, we had a terrible war waged by the former Commander of the Maverick Hunters, Sigma."

"Who's Sigma?" Antonia asked, having a bad feeling about this.

"Sigma used to be the Commander of the Maverick Hunters, humans and Reploids who hunt down Mavericks. Somehow, he went Maverick and became the leader of the Mavericks. He wants to make Reploids the dominant species in the entire omniverse because he deems humans inferior and saying stuff like the humans keeping Reploids back from unleashing their true potential. We managed to destroy him, but now we're at war again with the X-Hunters. And they have Zero's parts." Ling frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Zero?" Maya asked, wondering who Zero is.

"A friend of ours… He sacrificed himself to ensure our victory in the first Maverick War, but now we have a way to bring him back and that is to get back the parts the X-Hunters have." Cecilia frowned with determination.

"I see… This Zero guy is important to you, huh?" Antonia frowned as well. "Well, me and my maids will do our best to help you bring him back."

"We can't put a little girl in the frontlines, it's too dangerous." X protested.

"W-Well you do have a point there…" Antonia looked down, embarrassed. "But maybe we can provide support? I know a thing or two about data collecting, from the comfort of your own home, of course. Hehe. I can provide map data when you give it to me and I can provide some routes for your missions." Antonia offered with a smile.

"Hmm… Sounds logical. We can't refuse her offer, X." Durel agreed. "So I say we have Antonia and her maids provide navigating support."

"Well… If you say so." X reluctantly agreed. Suddenly, the holophone ranged. X walked up to it and answered it. "This is X, what is it?"

"X, we located the next Maverick General and the place for the second duel with the second X-Hunter, Violen. The duel is in the same place as the location of the next Maverick General, Bubble Crab. I'll give you the destination when you get to Maverick Hunter HQ. Sadly, this is a mission only you, Houki and her friends and Overdrive Ostrich can participate in. I'm working on a new set of RepArmors for your otherworldly friends, so they'll join you once I'm finished with them." Dr. Cain gave X the coordinates and information before signing off.

"Okay." X nodded as he turned to Houki and her friends. "Let's head to Bubble Crab's lair. Sadly, only me and Houki's group can go along with Overdrive Ostrich. Everyone else, wait here." X advised.

"Okay, be careful, will you?" Manami nodded, everyone else agreed as X and the IS girls head to Maverick Hunter HQ to begin their next mission.

* * *

**(Bubble Crab's lair, a few minutes later…)**

* * *

Bubble Crab, a huge humanoid red and yellow crab was talking to Violen and Orihime. "You serious?! MegaMan X and those five IS pilots are on their way here and you're going to wager Zero's body parts to defeat them?!" Bubble Crab growled.

"Of course." Violen smirked cruelly. "My brute strength will crush X and those IS pilots to itty bitty pieces!"

"If you have the brains to do so…" Orihime whispered sourly.

"What was that, girlie?" Violen got up and personal with Orihime.

"Uh… I was saying your brawn will definitely crush those fools!" Orihime chuckled nervously with a sweat drop.

"Good. For a moment there, I thought you were insulting my abilities." Violen smirked. Suddenly, the alarms started sounding off.

**"WARNING! INTRUDERS ARRIVING VIA TELEPORT! ALL MAVERICK SOLIDERS PREPARE FOR COMBAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" **The computer voice announced.

"Looks like they're here." Bubble Crab sneered. "Violen, you and the idiotic demon girl will prepare to crush them. I won't let you down, lord Violen. I will unleash the submarine Mechanlaiod to destroy those fools." Orihime made a mental note to slap Bubble Crab in the head later after she crush X and the IS girls. Violen nodded as he and Orihime exited Bubble Crab's room to prepare for X and his allies.

* * *

**(With X-Squad…)**

* * *

X and his friends dived into the water. Overdrive Ostrich was with them. X activated his holographic map on his wrist. "According to the coordinates given to us by Dr. Cain and Storm Eagle, the location of the duel and Bubble Crab is in this area in a Maverick Base."

"Bubble Crab, my former ally no doubt." Overdrive Ostrich figured as he crossed his arms.

"You and Bubble Crab know each other?" Laura asked him as she swam forward a bit.

"Yes, and I know his weakness well. It's Wheel Gator's weapon he is weak to. He can't stand it." Overdrive Ostrich answered as he walked forward a bit.

"Good for us, bad for Bubble Crab. Because I got Wheel Gator's powers." X smirked as he and the gang jumped down. Suddenly, a huge gate opened and a submarine robot emerged from the gate and opened fire on them. "Whoa!" X dodged a shot from the sub robot.

"Hmm… That must be Bubble Crab's personal pet project he intended to give to the X-Hunters. We have to destroy it before we move on. Watch out for the search lights on its bottom hull!" Overdrive Ostrich yelled out as he launched energy slashes at one of the parts of the sub robot, damaging it.

"Here we go!" X yelled out as he and Cecilia fired Buster shots at one of the sub robot's parts, damaging it even further.

"Watch this!" Ling grinned with confidence as she jet propelled up and got on top of the sub robot.

"Hey, I seen this before back in the first Maverick War…." Charlotte gasped in awe. "Ling, are you thinking of…?"

"Yep!" Ling nodded, she noticed the missiles about to fire from the top of the sub robot. "Whoa nelly!" Ling jumped up and saw the missiles hit the robot, damaging it even further. "Awesome, I tricked it into attacking itself!" Ling commented.

"Careful Ling!" X gasped as he leaped up and grabbed Ling before the sub robot hit her with lasers. As soon as X got Ling out of harm's way, Ling saw the laser hit the cliff and caused a mini-explosion.

"That could have been me… Thanks, X!" Ling closed her eyes and smiled at her guardian.

"Uh… Anytime." X smiled nervously before he regain his composure and glared at the sub robot. "Switching to Light Armor!" X put Ling down and switched to his Light Armor. He dashed up and gave the bottom of the sub robot a powerful headbutt, destroying the bottom parts of it.

"Perhaps if we can destroy its tail fin, we might slow its movement!" Houki suggested as she jet propelled up to the tail fin and slashed it five times. Laura leaped up above her friend and sliced off the tail fin, the sub robot began to move slowly.

"Okay… Time to test out that upgrade Dr. Cain gave my spear." With a powerful yell of justice, she hurled her spear like someone throwing a pole in the Olympics and it went through the sub robot, causing the machine to explode. Charlotte struck a pose as her spear reappeared in her hand.

"Nice work, everyone!" X gave his friends a thumbs up with a grin.

"Now then, shall we move on?" Overdrive Ostrich smiled. Suddenly, X's comlink beeped.

X activated it and answered "This is X, who is it?"

"Sir X!" A familiar childish voice greeted.

"A-Antonia?!" X gawked in surprise.

"Friend of yours?" Overdrive Ostrich asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Y-Yeah… Antonia, how did you get this channel?" X demanded.

"Hehe, don't underestimate the leader of Underside of Kitten's Paw. I discovered the layout of the area you're in. I detected two energy readings up in the base of where this Bubble Crab is. I bet that's where you'll find Violen and that Orihime gal. I'll upload the map data for you right now." Antonia showed a map of the base and it showed Violen and Orihime's locations.

"Thanks, Antonia. We'll head there right away." X smiled as he cut the channel.

"Wow, Antonia really is a tech wiz." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"Indeed. Perhaps having her on our team is not a bad idea after all." Cecilia agreed with a smile as well.

"Enough bantering, we need to get the second part of Zero's parts back." Laura ordered sharply.

"Laura has a point. We need to pressed forward and get back the second part of Zero from Violen." X nodded in agreement as our heroes pressed forward.

* * *

After arriving at the Maverick Base where Violen and Orihime are located. The water drained. The IS girls dispelled their RepArmors' helmets for now and breathed in fresh air.

"Looks like we need our helmets for the battle with Bubble Crab." Ling commented as she and the gang saw the door leading to the duel.

"And inside are Violen and Orihime…" Charlotte frowned.

"We got to get back Zero's parts and save Orihime at the same time." X frowned as well as the gang entered through the door and found themselves in a battle room.

"Well, well, well… MegaMan X and the IS pilots!" A voice laughed cruelly as Violen and Orihime landed on the floor, ready for battle. "You sure kept us waiting!" Violen mocked.

"You must be Violen of the X-Hunters…" X frowned as he aimed his X-Buster at the Maverick. "Surrender Zero's parts and maybe I will go easy on you."

"No can do! I won't leave until you and those five IS pilots are dead! …Hmm?" Violen noticed Overdrive Ostrich with our heroes. "O-Overdrive Ostrich?! What are you doing siding with those weak Maverick Hunters?!"

"I am a Maverick Hunter now, Violen…" Overdrive Ostrich frowned as he crossed his arms. "What you and the other X-Hunters are doing is unforgivable and you must be stopped at all costs."

"S-Shut up you bird brained traitor!" Orihime snarled as she readies her kunai sword. "The X-Hunters won't forgive traitors like you! So the two of us will take on X!" A electric force field cut off X from his friends.

"H-Hey that's a cheap trick!" Cecilia growled as she aimed her Buster at the electric force field. X stopped her by raising his hand.

"No, Cecilia, if they want a two on one duel with me, I will accept it and win. I have to win back Zero's parts." X reassured her softly as he switched to his incomplete Giga Armor and aimed his X-Byster at Violen and Orihime.

"That's the spirit!" Violen snickered sinisterly as he made a spiked chain ball appeared from his head. "Don't cry when we reduce you to scrap metal!" He flung the chain ball at X who dodged it by dashing and X fired his X-Buster at Violen, damaging him.

"Take this, you lousy Maverick Hunter!" Orihime turned her kunai sword into a chain and lashed it around X's arm. X struggled to get free while Violen charged at X, intending to punch him, but X quickly leaped up above him when he smash his fist onto the ground. X managed to break free from the chain and drop kicked Orihime, making her stumble a bit.

"Why you little!" Violen growled as he leaped up and fired energy beams from his hands, intending to get X, X was hit by one of them, but he switched to Wired Sponge's weapon and fired the chain attack at Violen, damaging him moderately. Orihime turned her kunai sword back to normal and she leaped up, intending slice X in half, but he dashed out of the way and fired two charged shots at Orihime, damaging her moderately as well.

Violen snarled as he used the chain ball attack again, X has a hard time dodging it, but he came out undamaged and charged up two more charged shots and fired them at Violen, damaging him even further. Violen was even more angrily as he flung punch after punch at X, he dodged them for about 30 seconds and slams his foot down onto Violen's, making him scream in pain. This sorta resembles one of the battles from the Viewtiful Joe anime. Violen held his foot and nursed it.

"So that's your weakness, huh?" X whistled as Violen tried the beam attack again. This time, X dodged them and when Violen landed, X slams his foot down onto Violen's, making the damage output higher.

"You jerk! How dare you exploit my weakness like that!" Violen snarled as he threw a punch at X who back flipped out of the way. Orihime lunged at X who dodged her slashes and gave her a killer uppercut, knocking her back a little. Violen reappeared behind X and drop kicked him near the force field.

'Shoot! They're powerful as a team!' He noticed the force field behind him. 'Wait… I got it!' X got into a defensive position.

"Well X, time to say your prayers!" Violen smirked darkly as he and Orihime let out their battle cries and rushed towards him like raging bulls. X smirked and leaped up behind them. Violen and Orihime tried to stop themselves from running into the force field, but it was too late! The two of them screamed in pain as electricity runs through their bodies in a comical way. The force field dispated and X was the victor.

"Ooooohhh nooooooo! We lost!" Orihime moaned as she tried to get rid of the numbness in her body.

"Grrrrr….!" Violen growled in fury as he made Zero's body parts appear. The body parts like the legs, were bulkier and the body has red and white shoulder pads with the initial Z on one of them and on the back is a hilt like thing with a red ruby on the bottom. "Here! Take these stinkin parts! It won't do you any good if you get them all since we will be victorious in the end!" With that said, Violen and Orihime warped out of sight.

X walked up to Zero's body parts and placed them in his subspace pocket. "Yes! Zero's body parts are ours!" X raised his arm up and posed, his red ruby shined.

"Wow! That was a cool victory pose, X!" Charlotte giggled charmfully as she and the others ran up to him.

"Uh… Thanks. I don't know how I learned that, must be my born habit." X rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Now we need one more of Zero's parts and we can rebuild him!" Ling cheered.

"Yeah… Something tells me the last X-Hunter won't let go of it without a fight." Laura nodded with a frown.

"We'll talk about it later, let's focus on Bubble Crab and shut this place down." Houki advised. Everyone nodded in agreement and pressed on. They fought past more Maverick Soldiers and eventually reached Bubble Crab's room.

* * *

"Alright, Bubble Crab! Show yourself!" Ling challenged, she and the other IS girls put on their helmets because Bubble Crab's room has water in it.

Bubble Crab burst out of the ground and crossed his arms. "Well, if you insist, here I am!" He noticed Overdrive Ostrich with our heroes. "W-What?! So you turned traitor, huh, Overdrive Ostrich?"

"I have become a Maverick Hunter now, Bubble Crab." Overdrive Ostrich frowned as he got into a battle stance. "I suggest you do the same and join the Hunters."

"Never!" Bubble Crab retorted as he got into a battle stance. "I will punish traitors like you into scrap heaps!" With that said, he blew bubbles at our heroes, they dodged them.

"Take this!" X switched to Wheel Gator's weapon and fired the spiked wheel at him, damaging him greatly.

"Ouch! You discovered my weak spot, have you?!" Bubble Crab snarled as he enlarged his pincers and rushed towards Charlotte, she leaped up above him and got behind him with a few jabs, damaging him moderately.

"Why you!" Bubble Crab growled as he blew bubbles at our heroes, they were hit by it, but recovered. Laura charged in and slashed Bubble Crab three times with her claymore.

Bubble Crab enlarged his pincers again and attempted to grab X with them, but X fired the spiked wheel attack again and it damaged Bubble Crab greatly. Bubble Crab made mini crab robots and ordered them to charge at X-Squad, but Cecilia destroyed them with her Buster.

"Let's rumble!" Ling challenged as she charged at Bubble Crab and both were locked in a fist fight, hitting each other and blocking punches for about 49 seconds until Ling got the upper hand and kicked Bubble Crab really hard, knocking him into the wall.

Overdrive Ostrich fired energy slashes at Bubble Crab, it didn't do much damage, it piled up with a few more slashes. Houki charged towards Bubble Crab and slashed him 8 times with her katanas.

Bubble Crab was angry as ever as he made a bubble shield appeared around him. Luckily, X fired the spiked wheel attack at him again, destroying the shield and damaging him even more.

Houki and Ling combined their attacks to give Bubble Crab some decent amounts of damage, knocking him into the wall. Bubble Crab fired more bubble shots at our heroes, but they dodged them and Cecilia fired more Buster shots from her Buster to give Bubble Crab some small and medium damage.

Bubble Crab tried the enlarged pincer and ram attack again, but X fired the last shot of the wheel attack to damage him. Bubble Crab dug underground in a attempt to ram our heroes through the spiked ceiling, but he let his guard down he emerged and Charlotte jabbed her spear at him five times.

"You really gone and ticked me off now!" Bubble Crab snarled as he fired more bubble shots at our heroes, they dodged them like always and Overdrive Ostrich fired more energy slashes at him, giving some decent hurt. X was glowing the blue aura again, meaning he is using his limitless potential again. Bubble Crab took notice. "W-What the heck?!" With a heroic scream, X fired two devastating charged shots at Bubble Crab. Bubble Crab screamed in agony as he was reduced to scrap metal.

"We won! We won, we won, we won!" Ling and Cecilia leaped up and cheered for joy. X walked up to Bubble Crab's remains and touched a piece. He switched to his X-Buster and fired the same bubble attack Bubble Crab used on him and his friends.

"Okay. Now there's only one part of Zero left. We're almost there." X smiled confidently.

"And there's only four Maverick Generals left. We're getting to the end of this war." Houki nodded in agreement as our heroes used the Teleporter to warp back to base.

One Zero part left and only four Maverick Generals left. Can our heroes reclaim the last of Zero's parts and rebuild him?

**To be continued..**

* * *

**Next chapter: Flame Stag: The Last Zero Part, Orihime Reformed and Changing an Evil Maverick**

**A/N: Another great chapter by yours truly. Anyway, the last Zero Part will be obtained and Orihime and Flame Stag will join our heroes, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	27. Flame Stag: The Last Zero Part

**Chapter 27: Flame Stag: The Last Zero Part, Orihime Reformed and Changing an Evil Maverick**

* * *

In X Estate's kitchen, X was teaching Cecilia how to cook. He promised her that he'll teach her how to cook to open up Cecilia's very own restaurant.

"L-Like this…?" Cecilia gulped as X helped her crack the egg open and the yolk fell out of it into the frying pan.

"Yeah… All you need to do is cook it for a few minutes, maybe 10 or 15 and you'll be ready to add in 1 tablespoon of milk to make an omelet." X nodded with a smile as he went to the ingredient pile. "Next up, we're going to make a tomato soup bowl."

"Um…" Cecilia looked away, blushing.

"What is it, Cecilia?" X asked in concern.

"It's strange… Ichika taught me what he knows about cooking from his sister, Chifuyu-sensei and you know the exact same things they taught me…" Cecilia stuttered, blushing even more.

"I getcha." X nodded with a smile. "Heh, it's strange that I know the same recipes Ichika and his sister taught you. Dr. Light programed me to have all the recipes of the world. I know sushi rolls, hamburgers, pancakes, ramen, teriyaki pizza and all. I know I can't replace the man you loved back in 2035, but I will do my best to help you restore the Alcott Fortune." X reassured her with a smile.

Cecilia gasped as her face turned red. "A-Are you confessing your love to me?!"

"W-What?!" X's face also turned red. "N-No, no! It's nothing like that! I mean… I'm not ready for love just yet!"

"I know…" Cecilia nodded in understanding with a small smile. "You just need time to decide on that. When you're ready, I will be your girlfriend."

"Uh… Thank you, Cecilia." X looked away, still blushing.

* * *

**(In Charlotte's room…)**

* * *

Eris was giving Charlotte's toenails some nail polish. "Um… Are you sure about this, Eris-chan?" Charlotte asked timidly.

Eris closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, Manami and Aoi taught me how to do toenail polish." She looked up to Charlotte. "Say Char? Do you… like X?"

"?!" Charlotte's face turned beat red. "O-O-Of course I do. I don't know why, though… But X reminds me of Ichika…"

"Ichika?" Eris titled her head a bit in confusion. "Is he someone you know?"

"Yes, back in 2035…" Charlotte nodded despondently with a sad frown. "He meant everything in the world to me and he swore to protect me from my father when my father sent me to IS Academy to steal data on ISes… But now he's dead after I awoke from cryosleep with my four friends. It's funny… I sometimes think X is the reincarnation of Ichika-kun." Charlotte's frown turned into a smile as she blushed.

"Well then, I shall help you win X over!" Eris beamed.

"N-Nani?" Charlotte's eyes turned white dotted upon hearing that.

"It's easy. I won Kio over and so did Manami and Aoi since we're all his mates. So getting you to be X's mate should be a snap. I'll give you some pointers to win X over!" Eris encouraged.

"We-Well, if you say so…" Charlotte muttered as she looked away a bit, blushing slightly.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… at the X-Hunter's secret base…)**

* * *

"Blast X and his friends!" Violen snarled as he slams his fist down on a control panel, smashing it in the process. "We only have one Zero part left and they have two! This is outrageous!"

"True, but like I said to them, they're only delaying the inevitable." Agile smirked cruelly as he polished his green sword.

"Geez, what's this inevitable event you guys keep yammering about?" Orihime has a bored look on her face and asked the X-Hunters that question.

"You'll see…" The third X-Hunter, Serges stepped out of the shadows, he was a short old Reploid with a strange device on his head and wearing a dark blue cape. "Looks like I'm next and I'll wager Zero's head part. Don't worry, my calculating mind will ensure the X-Hunters' victory."

"In that case, I'll go with you to the next location of the duel then." Orihime volunteered.

Serges sighed and responded with "Very well…' In his thoughts 'I hope your memories doesn't return when we confront X and his friends, otherwise it will throw a monkey wrench into our plans.'

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, my dear Orihime. Now then, let us crush those Maverick Hunters." Serges proclaimed.

* * *

**(The next day, at Neo Tokyo's Smoothie Shop)**

* * *

"It was sure nice of you to take me out to the smoothie shop, X." Charlotte giggled as she drank her strawberry smoothie.

"Uh, yeah… It's no problem." X nodded as he drank his E-Tank Smoothie. Outside the shop, Eris, Manami, Aoi, Kio and Momoko's group were hiding in the bushes.

"This is pathetic!" Suika growled as she pushed Kio away a little. "Why are we hiding in these bushes just to put a silly plan Eris cooked up to work?!"

"You can't interfere with true love, Suika." Ringo's eyes sparkled with delight. "I think Eris's plan will work. We have to get X and Charlotte together, I know it. They're absolutely perfect for each other."

"Yeah, and as they always say, love at first sight." Karin smiled cheerfully, only to have her cheeks pinched by Suika. "AAHHHHHH! I'M SORRY SUIKA!"

"Shh!" Maron hushed her friends harshly. "You want X and Charlotte to hear us?"

"But what if Houki and the others interfere, Eris? Have you ever considered about interference from the other four girls in X's life?" Manami scolded.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Eris reassured her cheerfully. "Besides, I remember you and Aoi trying out the holographic Kio back in our dimension and it worked fine for us."

"That was…" Aoi looked down, blushing madly. "On a different scale back then."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Kio smiled meekly as the otherworlders peeked up from the bushes and resume spying on X and Charlotte.

"Say Charlotte?" X began. "Have you ever been to smoothie shops before in your era?"

"Well, there was one time my mom before she died took me to one of France's renowned smoothie shops when I was a little girl." Charlotte started to think back of when her mother took her to a smoothie shop. "Other than that, I haven't been to a smoothie shop ever. So this is probably my first time here."

"I understand." X nodded. X and Charlotte were silent for a moment. "…Say Char?"

"Mm?" Charlotte looked at him.

"I know your family must be dead after 66 years, but do you have any other relatives?" X wondered.

"I only know my mother and father. So I don't know if I have any other relatives neither if they are still living." Charlotte sighed despondently.

"I-I see…" X nodded thoroughly. "Well, once we have time, why don't we look up your family tree to see if there are any relatives that are still living?"

"Y-You will do that for me, X?" Charlotte gasped as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Of course. I said I will take care of you, Char." X nodded with a smile. Charlotte looked away, blushing slightly.

Outside the smoothie shop, Eris was pleased by the results. "Yes! Char is going for it!" Eris squealed.

"I can't believe it, but Eris's plan may be working." Manami gasped in awe and dumbfounded by one of Eris's plans actually working.

"And I believe this is the moment they will kiss!" Ringo's eyes showed stars in them with delight. Suddenly, Manami's Assist-Roid tugged her arm.

"What is it?" Manami looked at her Assist-Roid with confusion. Her Assist-Roid frantically waved his arms up and down and pointed to Houki, Cecilia, Ling and Laura approaching the Smoothie Shop. "Oh shoot!" She gawked.

"What is it, Manami-san?" Momoko looked at her friend confusedly.

"It's Houki and the others! They're on their way here!" Manami panicked softly.

"Oh no! Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission!" Eris gulped as she and the otherworlders remained silent and waited until Houki and her friends approached the Smoothie Shop.

Back to X and Charlotte, Charlotte finished her smoothie. "Ah, that is really refreshing. Say X?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes?" X looked up after he finished his E-Tank Drink.

"Have you ever thought about us as more as friends?" Charlotte asked seductively.

"E-Eh?!" X's face turned bright red as he looked away a bit. "W-Well… If I have to choose…"

"X? Charlotte? You're here in this smoothie shop?" X and Charlotte turned to see Houki, Cecilia, Ling and Laura looking at them.

"Oh uh… Yes! We like to hang out in this smoothie shop!" Charlotte closed her eyes and laughed nervously. "Right, X?"

"Err… Yes, that's right." X smiled meekly with a sweat drop.

"Well, we got another mission and the location of the last duel with the last X-Hunter. This is it, we'll get Zero's final part and we will be able to rebuild him." Laura told them sharply.

"R-Right. Let's gather everyone and head to the location of the mission and duel." X nodded as he stood up from his seat and paid for his and Charlotte's drinks.

Charlotte sighed and lamented in her thoughts 'Aww… and there goes my chance to reel him in… Maybe next time.'

* * *

**(Mt. Yamatoka, 3:00 PM)**

* * *

X and the gang warped near the volcano. X activated his wrist computer. "The Maverick General in charge of this area is Flame Stag, a pyro type Maverick who wants to harness the volcano's lava to powered up the X-Hunters' weapons. Though, it would be great if we get him on our side."

"And that's where we come in." Ling smirked as she pounded her fists together.

"The Maverick Whisperers, right?" Aoi smiled. Eris and Momoko's groups were wearing RepArmors designed by Dr. Cain, so it will make the mission easier for them.

Ringo was adjusted her RepArmor. "Does this armor make my butt look big?" She asked her friends.

"Uh… No." Houki smiled meekly with a sweat drop.

"Oh good. I was afraid I was getting uncomfortable wearing this RepArmor as you called it." Ringo sighed relief.

"Enough fooling around, let's begin this mission!" Suika ordered sharply. Everyone nodded in agreement and they pressed on. They entered through a mine shaft and walked through the corridors of the mine. Suddenly, Cecilia heard a rumbling.

"Oh no…" Cecilia muttered in fear.

"What is it?" Maron asked her with concern.

"Looks like the volcano is going to blow any second now!" Kio gulped.

"In that case, climb like crazy!" Ling screamed out. Everyone heeded their friend's words as they climb and flew up, they see the lava approaching in a steady pace. It took them 20 seconds, but they made it out of the volcano and they watched as the eruption commenced.

"Best if we stay away from it so we won't get any side effects from volcanic eruptions." Houki suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

* * *

As they got to a safe spot, they heard "So you finally made it…" The gang looked up and saw Serges and Orihime standing on a pillar.

"You must be Serges of the X-Hunters…" X frowned as he aimed his Giga Buster at him.

"Quite indeed, MegaMan X." Serges smirked as he used some sort of levitating platform to fly down to our heroes, Orihime leaped down beside him. "Zero's designs are fascinating, don't you think so too, X?"

"What do you mean by that?" Cecilia frowned as she aimed her Buster at Serges. Ling was silent while Serges snickered sinisterly.

"I'm saying, have you ever thought about who made Zero and why? Why was he found in the lab where rumor has it that the great scientist Dr. Wily was conducting a secret project there so he can bring the world to its knees? How did Zero end up in that lab? And why was he spreading the Maverick Virus? Ah, the wonders of evil science." Serges smirked darkly.

"Zero is our friend, so we don't care what happened to him in the past and how he end up in the lab he was discovered in! We're going to bring him back and we'll start by taking you out and reclaimed the last of Zero's parts!" Laura snarled as she readies her claymore.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Orihime smirked as she readies her kunai sword. Serges took off his cape and prep himself for battle.

"Orihime, we will save you this time!" Momoko frowned as she, Manami and Charlotte stood by X.

"Very well then, let the battle begin!" Serges laughed evilly as he fired beam shots from his head. Our heroes dodged them.

X fired an charged shot at Serges, but a barrier deflected it. "W-What?!" X gawked.

Serges laughed evilly again. "As long as I have this protective barrier with me, you cannot harm me! You're good as dead!" He threw bombs at the fighters, they leaped out of the way and gasped in horror as the bombs exploded, leaving mini-craters in their place.

"Shoot! We have to think of something to get past that barrier of his!" X grimanced as he fired Buster Shots at Serges, like before, Serges' barrier deflected them.

Serges leaped up and spins around, firing energy shots which hit X and Charlotte in a small moderated rate. Orihime lashed her chain sword at Charlotte, grabbing her arm.

"Now I got you!" Orihime smirked as she slams Charlotte back and forth 4 times before Charlotte broke free and swoop in at Orihime, she blocked Char's attack, but was struck in the back by Momoko.

"Sister, please try to remember who you are!" Momoko pleaded as she and Orihime clashed blades for 50 seconds.

"I told you… I serve the mighty X-Hunters and I don't even know yo-?!" Orihime stopped as she held her head. "Ngh! What's happening to me?!" She kneed down and started to scream out in pain. Momoko then noticed something on her sister's neck, it seems to be some sort of control device.

"What on earth?" Momoko muttered as she inspected the device on Orihime's neck. Could that device have something to do with her twin sister's behavior and memories? Thinking quickly, she charged at Orihime, only to have the latter clash blades with her and they were locked in an epic sword duel for about 2 minutes.

Back to X, Manami and Charlotte, Manami fired bullets at Serges which didn't do any good. Serges gleefully threw more bombs at our three heroes who had to dodge them. Charlotte swoop in and jabbed her spear at Serges, but the force field bounced her weapon back.

"What can we do?!" Manami gritted her teeth in fury.

"Allow me to even the odds for you!" All eyes turned to see a brown haired girl with a white big hat and wearing modern clothes on a pillar. Serges took notice.

"Who the…?! Who on Earth are you?!" Serges demanded.

"Ichika!" Kio and Eris gasped happily.

"Wait… This woman has the same name as our Ichika?!" Cecilia gritted her teeth in surprise as she stared at the girl who has the same first name as the man the IS girls loved in 2035.

"You know her?" Maron turned to Aoi with a skeptical look.

"Indeed, she helped us out once with the Dogsians." Aoi smiled softly. "Her power up cards helped us out a lot."

"X, Manami, Charlotte. Take these power up cards and even the field with that villainous X-Hunter!" Ichika grinned heroically as she threw three cards with the symbol of a fist onto X, Charlotte and Manami.

"Whoa!" X suddenly feels his power rising. "My strength is increasing for some reason!"

"Me too… I feel like I can take on a whole army of Mavericks!" Charlotte pointed her spear at Serges.

"Now let's try breaking that barrier again…" Manami grinned as she fired a energy charged bullet at Serges, this time instead of deflecting, the bullet completely destroyed the force field.

"W-What?! My force field! How?!" Serges gawked as he fired beam shots at our heroes, Charlotte swoop in jabbed Serges 10 times with her spear. Manami fired more bullets at Serges, damaging him even greater than before.

Back to Momoko and Orihime, they continued clashing blades for about 40 seconds until Momoko saw an opening and slashed Orihime across the chest. Momoko saw her chance and dashed in and grabbed Orihime's control device and with a mighty yell, she ripped it out, knocking Orihime out. Momoko sighed in relief as she sat down and rested for about 50 seconds before standing up and looking at her twin sister with a relieved smile.

X fired more X-Buster shots at Serges, damaging him even further. Manami followed in by five more bullets at Serges, damaging him even more.

"This is it!" Charlotte screamed out as she jabbed her spear at Serges five times, ending the fight.

"Augh!" Serges held his chest as our heroes aimed their weapons at him. Chuckling darkly, he said "Very well… You can have the last of Zero's parts back, but soon, the omniverse will be ours even without all of Zero's parts!" Serges made the head of Zero appear and he warped out of sight. X inspected Zero's head, it looked like his friend, Zero, but with a different altered modification of his helmet and his helmet's gem is updated a little. He puts Zero's head in his subspace pocket.

"Yippee! We did it! We got all of Zero's parts!" Karin leaped for joy.

"Now we can revive him!" Houki nodded with a cool smile.

"Let's focus on Flame Stag before we give all of Zero's parts to Dr. Cain." X suggested. He noticed Momoko by Orihime's side. Orihime was unconscious after her battle with her twin sister, so the Celestial Maidens and Momoko's animal companions walked up to her.

"Is your twin sister going to be okay?" Ringo asked out of sympathy.

"Mmhm." Momoko nodded with a weary smile. "I found the reason why my twin sister doesn't remember us. The X-Hunters must have put an collar around Orihime so she can obey their every whim. I'm glad I noticed it by now."

"Well, we'll teleport you back to base so you can take Orihime home." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled. Momoko and her friends nodded as X got Dr. Cain to warp Momoko's group and Orihime back to base.

"We won the last of Zero's parts thanks to your friend, Ichika…?" X turned around and saw that Ichika is gone. "…Where did she go?"

"This sorta reminds me of Reboot…" Laura muttered.

Suddenly, they heard "So you got the last of Zero's parts…" A flaming humanoid stag Reploid floated down by flames and he crossed his arms and glared at our heroes.

"Flame Stag, I presume?" Laura frowned as she stepped forward. "Ask me this. Why are you helping the Mavericks waging war on humanity?"

"What nonsense is this?" Flame Stag growled as he glared at Laura. "We Mavericks shared the late Lord Sigma's dream of a omniverse where Reploids are the dominant species in it."

"But your actions are doing more harm to both humans and Reploids." Laura countered.

"It is nessarcy for our Reploid utopia. Those unworthy humans and Reploids will perish by our hand." Flame Stag retorted.

"But will it make you happy?" Houki frowned as he asked Flame Stag about this.

"W-What do you mean?" Flame Stag stuttered, wondering what they're going with this.

"Does Sigma treat you with respect if he is still alive?" Cecilia added with a frown.

"Of course he does, he thinks for us Reploids' wellbeing!" Flame Stag retorted.

"But he's using you to further his selfish schemes. Even though we destroyed him, he's not who you think he is. If that crazy plan of his does work, he will disposed of you like trash." Ling crossed her arms and glared at Flame Stag.

"…" Flame Stag was silent when Charlotte continued.

"Not all humans like us are nasty and evil like Sigma made you think to believe. You Reploids were created for a reason, and that is to help people. Reploids and humans get along very well and are treated like equals. If you join the Maverick Hunters, not only will you be a hero to humans and Reploids, but you'll get to understand the humans better and see they're not all that bad." Charlotte smiled softly at Flame Stag.

"How do I know you won't betray me if I join you?" Flame Stag questioned skeptically.

"We won't. We need all the help we can get to stop the X-Hunters and save the omniverse. I want a world where humans and Reploids live together in harmony and we need your help in making it a reality." X offered with a kind smile.

Flame Stag was silent for a moment until he nodded. "Very well… But if you betray me…" He warned.

"We won't. You'll have our word." Kio smiled as Flame Stag walked up to X.

"Here X, take my power. It will help you in the battle against the X-Hunters." X touched Flame Stag's hand. He aimed his X-Buster at a rock and fired a flame shot at it. X was pleased by the results.

"Cool! Now there's only three Maverick Generals left!" Eris cheered.

"And the best part? We got all of Zero's parts." Cecilia closed her eyes and grinned.

"Now we can rebuild Zero and bring him back." X closed his eyes and smiled.

At long last, all of Zero's parts have been collected. Now it's only three Maverick Generals and the X-Hunters to deal with. And Orihime has been saved.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Morph Moth: The Third Giga Light Capsule and the Dogsian Ambassador of Evil!**

**A/N: Well, all of Zero's parts have been collected, now we have only three Maverick Generals left and the X-Hunters will gain an ally from the evil Dosian Ambassador, Janes. So stay tuned for more Mega updates. **


	28. Morph Moth

**Chapter 28: Morph Moth: The Third Giga Light Capsule and the Dogsian Ambassador of Evil!**

* * *

**(X-Hunter Base)**

* * *

"It seems the Hunters now have all of Zero's parts…" Serges frowned as he replayed the X-Hunters' past battles with our heroes on the monitor.

"Indeed. But they're unaware of our true plan…" Agile smirked darkly.

"Yes, the resurrection of our lord and master, Sigma!" Violen grinned darkly. Then out of the shadows stepped out two figures.

The first one has purple hair and wore a military outfit, but the most notable thing about her are her dog ears and tail.

The second one looked a bit like Muttley from the Hanna-Barbara cartoons, only slightly different.

"In that case, grant me permission to crush those Catians and their allies in this dimension." The dog woman smirked.

"Very well." Serges nodded. "I will inform Morph Moth of your arrival. The Hunters will never find our base and all they can do is wait for the omniverse's downfall."

"Very well then. But know this I will do things my way as my name is Janes, an ambassador of Dogsia." The Muttley clone laughed like the real Muttley as Janes and him exited the base.

"Are you sure it's a good idea leaving it up to them?" Violen asked skeptically.

"She did said she wants to pay those Catians back for ruining her race's chances at establishing a relationship with that alternate Earth of hers." Agile commented.

"Yes. And her Dogsian Assist-Roids may be flawed, but they are quite useful." Serges smirked evilly.

* * *

**(Maverick Hunter Base's Repair Bay)**

* * *

Zero was fully rebuilt, but he remains inactive. Dr. Cain turned to everyone. "Well done, everyone. We have all of Zero's parts. Now we can fully reactivate him." He smiled.

"Yes. But Zero's new body looks different than the one we're familiar with." Cecilia added.

"Indeed. Zero's creator must have built him a second body incase his old one was destroyed. But the question is, who made him and why?" Dr. Cain scratched his beard in thought.

"Dr. Cain, how long will it take to reactivate him?" Kio asked him.

"It will probably take a few days to reactivate him." Dr. Cain calculated. "I have to bypass his security measures and find the access code to reactivate him. I still have his control chip, so cracking the code will take me a few days to fully reactive him." Dr. Cain told them.

"I see. Well, we'll focus on the remaining Maverick Generals when you do that." X nodded. "And then, we'll try to find the location of the X-Hunters' base."

"Let's check up on Orihime at home." Houki suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed back to X Estate.

* * *

**(X Estate)**

* * *

Orihime groaned as she slowly turned her head a bit. "Hey, I think she's coming to!" Orihime heard Ling's voice as she slowly opened her eyes and rose up.

"W-What happened? And where am I?" Orihime muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sister! I'm glad you're alright!" Momoko gasped as she hugged Orihime.

"M-M-Momoko-chan?" She muttered, she noticed the Celestial Maidens and Momoko's animal guardians as well as some unfamiliar faces. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

"I guess Orihime has no clue on what happened so far when she arrived in this dimension." Suika smirked teasingly.

"H-Hey! It's not my fault I don't have a clue on what's happening right now!" Orihime snapped at Suika, an anger vein on her forehead. "That reminds me, who are you all who I don't recognized?"

X, the IS girls and Eris's group introduced themselves to Orihime and told her about the dimension she, her friends and Eris's group are in and what happened so far.

"Wait… I think I remember now…" Orihime nursed her temples and began to think back about what happened. "Those X-Hunter creeps placed some sort of mind control device on me to make me do their dirty work…" Orihime's eyes turned fiery red. "Oooooh! Nobody brainwashes me and turn me against my sister and her friends and gets away with it!"

"Well, why don't we talk about it at dinner?" X offered with a smile. Orihime's eyes showed sparkles in them.

"Dinner?! What kind?! Sushi?! Egg rolls?! Ramen?! I don't care! I like them all!"

Chaika giggled cheerfully. "Well, we'll prepare a feast for our newest guest then." She smiled as she gave the order to the Assist-Roids to prepare dinner for everyone.

After dinner was finished, X, the IS girls, Momoko and her friends told Orihime about Reploids and X and the IS girls' heroic efforts in the first Maverick War.

"I see…" Orihime nodded with a growing smile. "So this is a futuristic version of another Earth where metal puppets called Reploids helped out humans, but something turns some of them into berserk robots called Mavericks and the former leader of the Maverick Hunters, Sigma turned Maverick and became the leader of the Mavericks so he can mass genocide every human in the omniverse just to make a utopia for Reploids, but X and his friends stopped him from achieving that mad dream from becoming a reality?"

"That's about the size of it." Laura nodded in response as she ate her grilled fish. "The Mavericks started another Maverick War just to ensure Sigma's dream becomes a reality. And the X-Hunters are bent on making it happen."

"So that explains why those X-Hunter jerks brainwashed me to do their bidding." Orihime frowned angrily as she placed her fork on the table. "They want to make this Sigma guy's goal of a omniverse run by Reploids a reality."

"Yes. But something has been bugging me about that…" Cecilia voiced her concerns.

"What is it, Cecilia?" Charlotte asked, she and the others looked at Cecilia for answers.

"I think them nabbing Zero's parts was probably a cover up for something big. What is their true motive besides trying to turn Zero against us? Agile said we're only delaying the inevitable." Cecilia frowned seriously.

"Yeah… What does he mean by that?" X frowned deeper.

"And not only that…" Inugami added. "That Serges guy said it doesn't matter if we have all of Zero's parts because the omniverse will belong to the Mavericks. That makes me wonder the X-Hunters' true obejective…"

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Antonia frowned.

"Well, let's not worry about it too much." Kijigami reassured everyone. "We'll think about it in the morning. Right now, we need to celebrate acquiring all of Zero's parts and Orihime back to normal."

"Not to mention we need to deal with the three remaining Maverick Generals before we take the fight to the X-Hunters and end this nightmare." Houki added.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded in agreement and after dinner and cleaning up, our heroes went to bed for the next day.

* * *

**(The next day…)**

* * *

X walked out of his room and went into the living room and saw Momoko, Orihime, the Celestial Maidens, Eris, Antonia, Manami, Aoi and the IS girls watching Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy on the Cartoon Network Rerun Channel. Orihime was laughing out loud.

"What's up, Orihime?" X asked as he walked up to the sofa.

"Hehehehe!" Orihime mustered up between giggles. "Oh Sir X! There's this funny show about three boys who scam people for money and they get beaten up every time their scams fail! It's my favorite!" Orihime laughed out loud.

"Still… You can't help but feel sorry for Double D. Having to deal with Eddy's abuse." Charlotte frowned.

"Yeah, all Eddy cares about is money, money, money…" Manami closed her eyes and huffed.

"Well, that's enough cartoons for a while." Durel came in and changed the channel, showing the History Channel. "It's time for some proper education."

"Aww, but I liked that show, it's funny as heck!" Orihime moaned.

"Well, you should learn more about this Earth's history. Sometimes, cartoons will rot the brain." Manami scolded Orihime. Orihime muttered some inaudible words and pouted.

Suddenly, the phone ranged. Charlotte walked up to it and answered it. "This is X Estate. What is it, Dr. Cain?" She asked.

"I have located the next Maverick General. His name is Morph Moth, a Maverick that has the power to manipulate metal and junk into deadly weapons. He's holed up in a old Reploid waste facility where he is planning to revive old Mavericks to increase the X-Hunters' ranks. It must be shut down at once." Dr. Cain urged. He then added "Also, strange dog like robots have been seen around the facility."

"We're on it, Dr. Cain." Charlotte nodded as she hung up. She turned to everyone. "We got a new mission."

"Okay, we're on it." X nodded.

"In that case, take me with you. It's time I pay the X-Hunters back for brainwashing me." Orihime volunteered.

"Okay, we can use the extra help." Cecilia nodded with a smile.

* * *

**(Reploid Waste Facility, 2 hours later…)**

* * *

X-Squad warped in front of the facility. X used his wrist computer to analyze the building. "Just as I thought, the Mavericks are intending to use this facility to build more Maverick Soldiers."

"Then let's shut it down." Manami suggested as she loaded her gun, but her eyes widen in shock as she sees dog robots that looked like the Muttley lookalike armed in Ride Armors rushing towards our heroes. "It can't be… Dogisan Assist-Roids?!"

"Huh? Dogisan?" Ling looked at Mananmi with a confused expression.

"Let me explain. The Dogsians are the Catians' sworn enemies who want to established a relationship with our race so they can use them to turn against the Catians, but we stopped that from happening." Kio glared at the Dogsian Assist-Roids. "What are they doing here in this dimension? Unless…"

"They somehow got a Dimensional Warper too…" Aoi frowned as she made a block of junk appear above two Dogsian Assist-Roids and it crushed them and the Ride Armors.

"We'll deal with that later, right now, we need to focus on Morph Moth…?" X's gem lights up and it pointed towards inside the building.

"Another Light Capsule upgrade?!" Sarugami gasped.

"A What Upgrade?" Orihime blinked in confusion.

"X is the final creation of a good scientist named Dr. Thomas Light, before he died, Dr. Light left special capsules for X to power him up in case the world is in danger. So this place must have a Light Capsule." Cecilia figured.

"Then let's prowl through those Dogsian Assist whachamcallits and find it if we have any chance of powering X up!" Orihime smirked as she got her kunai sword ready.

"I'm ready to fight by your side, sister!" Momoko smiled heroically as she and Orihime charged forward with Ringo, Karin, Suika and Maron beside them.

After a few minutes, the Dogsian Assist-Roids were demolished. "Awesome teamwork, you guys!" Ling grinned.

"Yeah, let's press forward." Manami nodded as our heroes entered the facility. They traced the light where it pointed downwards into the floor.

"That's odd…" Eris murmured as she tapped the floor concrete. "Why would X's gem light go down into the floor?"

"Wait… I detected something unusual about this floor." X figured. "Stand back everyone." They backed off a little when X switched to Wheel Gator's weapon. He fired the wheel and the wheel broke through the floor, revealing a secret passage.

"Huh, what do you know? A secret passage." Orihime whistled. The gang jumped down and X was right, there was a Light Capsule.

X walked up to the Light Capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"So that's X's father, his creator?" Orihime muttered in awe.

"X, take the armor upgrade of the Giga Armor. With it, your defensive shields will increase and when you sustain enough damage, you will unleash the devastating Giga Crush. Only use this attack when you're in a jam. Good luck, X!" Dr. Light smiled as he disappeared. X entered the capsule and light surrounded him for about an minute and his blue chest plate turn into a white, red and yellow armor with yellow rectuangles on the shoulders.

"I liked the new armor you have on, X." Charlotte blushed with a smile. "It makes you kawail."

"Um… Thank you." X rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Let us move forward. Flame Stag said that Morph Moth's weakness is fire, so I'm glad Flame Stag gave me his powers."

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

Morph Moth, a Maverick that looks like a junky moth humanoid was watching X-Squad's progress through the facility. "Hmph, looks like your Dogsian Assist-Roids are all talk and no bite." He said to Janes and the Muttley lookalike. The Muttley lookalike muttered some inaudible words as he glared at Morph Moth.

"I don't understand how one Reploid and five girls from an era are considered a threat to your army…" Janes muttered as she crossed her arms and glared at X and his friends' progress through the building on the computer screen.

"Do not underestimate X… They say he used a strange and godlike power to defeat the great Sigma and those five IS pilots are considered the best in their era before they were put into suspended animation after the Phantom Virus Tragedy." Morph Moth warned.

"Hmph, I better see for myself if they're all talk." Janes sneered as she turned to the Muttley lookalike. "Ready my battle suit, Matrey." Matrey did the Muttley laugh as he saluted and went to get Janes' battle suit ready.

"I should get ready as well." Morph Moth nodded as he prepped himself for battle.

* * *

Back with X and the gang, they dealt with robotic mosquitos that can form Maverick Robots, tractor beams and half-alive Maverick Soldiers. Eventually, they reached the end of the building.

"Inside is Morph Moth and whoever is commanding these Dogsian Assist-Roids…" Kio frowned.

"Let's give them a warm Catian welcome then." Houki frowned as she readies her katanas. Our heroes pressed forward through the doors and found themselves in a junkyard like arena.

"You sure kept us waiting, fools!" All eyes turned to see Janes in her battle suit and Matrey ready for battle. And Morph Moth flying above them. Eris gasped in shock as she recognized Janes.

"J-Janes?!"

"You know this woman, Eris?" Charlotte asked as she readies her spear.

"Yes. She was in charge of the underground relationships of her Dogsian race and Kio's world governments, but we foiled her race's plans to turn Kio's race against the Catian race. How did she get here?" Eris wondered.

"Unless her race copied the Catian's Dimensional Warper…" Aoi frowned as she aimed her gun at Janes and Matrey.

"Janes, what are you doing in this dimension?! Don't tell me you joined forces with the Mavericks to get revenge on us for ruining your race's chance to make peace with our people!" Mananmi frowned as she too pointed her gun at Janes.

"You brats always seem to interfere with the Dogsians' plans…" Janes frowned as she aimed a bazooka at our heroes. "This time, I will establish a relationship between my people and the humans of this dimension! I have sided with these Mavericks because I want payback for the humiliation you gave me. So I will have my chance at destroying you all!"

"Morph Moth!" X aimed his X-Buster at Morph Moth. "We will put an end to your Maverick Revival Plan!"

"I like to see you try then, X!" Morph Moth sneered. "You may have collected all of Zero's parts, but you're unaware of our true plan! Now prepare yourself for battle!" Morph Moth manipulated some junk and turned it into a boulder and flung it at our heroes. They leaped out of the way.

"We'll take you down!" Houki yelled out as she flew towards Morph Moth, but Janes clashed blades with her.

"Your fight's with me, human!" Janes grinned evilly as she and Houki locked blades for about 15 seconds until they flew away from each other. Houki frowned as she readies her katanas as Janes let out a battle scream as she charged at her.

X used his Giga Boots to leap up and fired Flame Stag's weapon at Morph Moth, damaging him greatly. "Augh!" Morph Moth screamed out in pain as the flames died down. "You know my weakness! You'll pay for that!" Morph Moth mainplated more trash and flung them at X who had to jump on them and fired his weapon at Morph Moth again, damaging him greatly again.

Orihime and Matrey were facing each other down. "Alright, you evil pooch, prepare to get clobbered!" Matrey did his Muttley laugh as he got out a gatling gun and fired at Orihime who yelped and had to dance like crazy to avoid them.

"Hang on Orihime!" Cecilia shouted out as she fired Buster shots at Matrey, damaging him. Matrey growled as he switched targets and fired at Cecilia who flew to dodge them.

Meanwhile, Houki and Janes were clashing blades for awhile until Janes got the upper hand and slashed Houki five times with her katana. "Give up, little girl! I am a experience fight of my race!" Janes mocked as she charged at her.

"We'll see about that!" Houki frowned as she flew below Janes, surprising her and slashing her in the back.

"Ugh!" Janes winced and cursed slightly. She glared at Houki. "You'll pay for that, runt!" She flew in at Houki and clashed blades with her.

Morph Moth flung trash after trash at our heroes, forcing them to dodge them. Charlotte flew towards Morph Moth and jabbed him five times with her spear before he flew above her, his wings spraying some pollen which paralyzed her.

"I… can't move…!" Charlotte winced as she struggled to move.

"That was my paralyzing pollen. It's temporary, but gives me the chance to take you out!" Morph Moth mocked as he flew towards her. Luckily, Laura got in his way and slashed him five times with her claymore.

"You'll have to get by me first!" Laura challenged as she swoop in and slashed Morph Moth three times with her claymore. Morph Moth retaliated by firing his Buster at her, hitting her a little.

"Take this!" Ling yelled out as she swoop in and gave Morph Moth a killer uppercut, knocking him into a wall. Morph Moth growled as he flung more junk attacks at her, she dodged and punched some of them.

Meanwhile, Matrey was still firing his Gatling gun at Cecilia and Orihime who hid behind some piles of junk.

"Shoot! How do we stop that crazy dog?!" Orihime grimaced.

"I'm on it!" Karin shouted out as she fired her beads at Matrey, destroying his Gatling gun. Matrey yelped as Orihime saw her chance and lashed her kunai sword at him. With her sword around him, Orihime let out a mighty scream of might as she flung Matrey into the sky. Matrey let out a yelp of fear as he disappeared, ala Team Rocket style.

Meanwhile, Houki and Janes continue trading blows with each other with Houki getting the most. Janes did a vertical slash with her katana, but Houki ducked and kicked Janes in the chest, she flew in and slashed Janes five times with her katanas. Janes growled as she and Houki continued their duel.

Back with X, Laura and Ling, Morph Moth continue flinging trash at our heroes, they dodged it. X fired Flame Stag's weapon at Morph Moth, damaging him greatly. "You little human lover!" Morph Moth growled as he fired a junk shot at him, X did a back flip away from the shot and fired another flame shot at Morph Moth, damaging him even further.

"Take this!" Ling gritted her teeth in fury as she flew in and gave Morph Moth a rapid twenty punch combo and slams her foot down onto his head and knocked him to the ground. Morph Moth was even angrily than before as he tried to manipulate the trash, but Manami and Aoi fired their guns at him, damaging him.

"Have at ye, fiend!" Momoko shouted as she and Ringo combined their attacks to give Morph Moth some decent damage. Laura swoop in and slashed Morph Moth five times with her claymore.

X charged up his Giga Buster while still using Flame Stag's weapon. He aimed his X-Buster at Morph Moth and shouted "Take this!" With a heroic yell, he fired a large flaming phoenix attack at Morph Moth who was caught by it. Morph Moth screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

Janes noticed Morph Moth's defeat. "Drat! They finished him off already?!" She glared at Houki who got into a defensive position. "This isn't over… I will return to finish you off one day…" With that said, she warped out of sight.

"…And we'll be waiting." Houki frowned as she lowered herself down. X walked up to the remains of Morph Moth and touched one of them. He got out his X-Buster and fired the same junk attack Morph Moth used on them.

"Cool, looks like there are only two Maverick Generals left." X smiled. "And there's one more piece of the Giga Armor left." He added.

"Yeah, but something tells me we haven't seen the last of Janes and her Dogsian Assist-Roid…" Suika frowned as she crossed her arms and began to think. Ling and Laura were helping Charlotte up.

"Well, I hope we don't see Morph Moth again… His pollen is dangerous…" Charlotte shuddered.

"Don't worry, if he somehow comes back from the scrapyard, we'll be ready for him. I promised." X smiled softly at her which made Charlotte blushed.

"Right, let's head home then." Sarugami smiled as X-Squad warped back to Hunter Base.

Only two Maverick Generals left and one more upgrade of the Giga Armor left, will Janes returned to seek revenge on our heroes?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Crystal Snail: The Last Giga Capsule: They Call Her JACK!**

**A/N: Well, only two more Maverick Generals left until the end of the second arc. Next up is Crystal Snail, the final Giga Capsule and JACK aka ****J****anis Alectos Carotenas Karinato joins our heroes, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	29. Crystal Snail: The Last Giga Capsule

**Chapter 29: Crystal Snail: The Last Giga Capsule: They Call Her JACK!**

* * *

That night, a 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray was speeding down the streets. A woman was driving this old kind of vehicle. She has long blond hair, and is wearing a cowboy hat, denim shorts and a tank top. She surveyed the humans and Reploids walking down the sidewalks of the city.

'This dimension is interesting, to say the least…' The woman though to herself. This woman is JACK, but her real name is Janis Alectos Carotenas Karinato, an ace CIA agent. She secretly arrived in this dimension with the help of the Catians because she was asked by the CIA to accompany the Catians to this dimension to established peace treaties with the people of this dimension. She never knew this dimension has advanced robots that act and think like human beings. To be honest, ever since she helped defeat the Dogsians, she was bored out of her mind with just doing routine missions, so this dimension is the perfect place to try out the foods.

However, she spotted some familiar people walking down the streets. It was her former apprentice, Manami Kinjou along with her friends, the Catian Eris, the boy Kio Kakazu, and Aoi Futaba along with three unfamiliar people, but the most notable of them is a girl who wore ancient Japanese clothes and a man about Kio's age wearing blue armor.

'Hmm… Manami and her friends are here in this dimension as well? Who are the strange people with them? I know it doesn't feel right, but I got to follow them and give them a hello. I haven't seen them since the final battle with the Dogsians.' JACK smiled to herself as she silently followed Manami and her friends to X Estate. To her surprise, X Estate looks like the one from Jessie. She waited until Manami and her friends entered the building for about 30 seconds. She parked her car in the parking lot and placed a protective barrier around it so nobody can attempt to hotwired it and take it for a joy ride.

She entered the lobby and walked up to the bellhop. "Excuse me?"

"Yes? May I help you?" The bellhop responded.

"Yes, what room are those 7 people staying in? They have two people that has blue armor and wore outdated clothes." JACK asked politely.

"Oh, you mean X? Why X is the reason Reploids are created because he is the last creation of the good hearted Dr. Thomas Light. Are you a friend of his?" The bellhop smiled.

"Well, I know the four people with this X guy. I wanted to say hi to them. Can you show me where they are?" JACK smiled softly again.

"Right away, Miss…" The bellhop stopped, feeling a bit rude that he doesn't know JACK's name.

"It's JACK." JACK told him.

"Right, Miss JACK. If you take the elevator to the penthouse, you'll find them." The bellhop instructed.

"Thank you." JACK nodded as she took the elevator up to the penthouse.

* * *

As she exited the elevator, she noticed the Assist-Roids cleaning the place while X and the gang were chatting and eating some sweets, well X can't eat since he's a Reploid. She noticed Manami and greeted "Heya Manami, long time no see."

"Eh?" Manami blinked as she looked up and gasped. "J-JACK-sensei!"

"Huh?" Charlotte blinked two times as she looked at JACK and then back at Manami. "You know this woman, Manami-chan?"

"Yes!" Manami nodded vigorously. "She was my mentor in the CIA before I became involved with the Catians. What's she doing here?"

"Well, let's just say I'm on a mission for both the CIA and Catians to explore this dimension and established peace treaties with the people of this dimension." JACK grinned.

"It's true." Qoone smiled softly. "Me and the CIA have given JACK this mission. I'm sorry I didn't tell all of you."

"No, you have your reasons. So it's okay." Kio told her with a smile.

"So your name is JACK?" X asked, looking at her. 'Why isn't she embarrassed wearing these type of clothes?' He thought to himself.

"Correct. But my real name is Janis Alectos Carotenas Karinato. JACK is just a code name." JACK smiled as she walked up to X. "So you're X, right? The reason Reploids are created?"

"Uh, yeah…" X nodded meekly. "So you and Manami know each other?"

"Yep. She was my apprentice in the CIA before the Catians arrived to my Earth. But let's not go into details. So they say you're the last creation of a kind hearted scientist named Thomas Light who can choose and think for himself."

"Y-Yes… Dr. Light was my creator who made me to choose and think for myself." X nodded.

"Ahem!" Cecilia cleared her throat, getting JACK's attention. She doesn't like JACK being closed to X. "We might as well tell you about what's going on in our dimension."

And so, X and the IS girls along with Momoko, Eris and their friends told JACK about what's happening, about how Sigma became the leader of the Mavericks, about how he started the first Maverick War to mass genocide all humans to make a omniverse for Reploids, how X and the IS girls along with others from other dimensions managed to stop Sigma from succeeding, and about the X-Hunters and how our heroes got all of Zero's parts back from the X-Hunters and how Momoko and her friends got to X and the IS girls' dimension.

"I think I get it now…" JACK smiled. "Your friend, Zero who sacrificed himself for your victory in the first Maverick War and he's currently being rebuilt after you acquired all of his parts? I got to admit, that takes guts to sacrifice yourself to save the world."

"Yes. And Zero is a hero for protecting his friends." Houki nodded with a smile.

"Still, you can't help but wonder who made Zero… Like how he was found in that lab where Sigma went Maverick?" Karin titled her head and thought about it.

"Well, we shouldn't worry about it too much. The important thing is that we got Zero's parts back and that's all that matters." X smiled cheerfully. Suddenly, the phone ranged. Cecilia walked up to it and answered it.

"Cecilia here, what is it?" She was talking to a Reploid navigator.

"Cecilia, we got big trouble at the crystal mines. A Maverick General named Crystal Snail has taken up residence there and is planning to have the Mavericks mine the crystals to strengthen their armor. You have to head there ASAP." The Reploid navigator told her.

"We understand. We'll head there right now." Cecilia has a serious expression as she hung up. She turned to the gang. "Looks like we got a new mission on the same day when we completed the Morph Moth mission."

"Then we must stop this Crystal Snail fella from causing any more havoc." Ringo stood up and clenched her fists. "We must go to the crystal mines, brave companions!"

"Ugh, can it wait until later?" Orihime moaned as she took a bite out of her dumpling.

"No, we have a job to do and we have to do it even if we completed a mission and came back home." Ling placed her hands on her hips and glared at Orihime.

"Fine, fine…" Orihime mumbled as she got up. "Let's go kick some Maverick butt…"

* * *

**(Crystal Mines, 8:50 PM)**

* * *

Our heroes teleported in the Crystal Mines. X got out his wrist computer and it showed a map of the area. "According to this reading, we can find Crystal Snail deep in the Energen Mine."

"Sounds easy enough. Let's go then." Manami smiled, but X raised his hand to stop her.

"Hold on, Manami. The floors of this mine are sometimes slippery, so we should watched out step. Otherwise, game over for us." X advised.

"Right, we better use our RepArmors to fly through the stage even if it is narrow." Laura suggested. X then got another reading. It was an odd one.

"Hold up. I detected another reading… It is of unknown origin…" X inspected the reading on his map.

"Wait, could it be another Light Capsule?" Cecilia gasped in alarm.

"Could be, we should navigate through the mines just to make sure." X suggested.

"Alright, X-Squad, move out!" Ling proclaimed. X sweat dropped.

'I thought I was the leader of our squad…' X thought to himself as our heroes began their trek through the area.

When they got to the first section, X's friends used their RepArmors to fly down the tunnel, avoiding the slippery crystal floors. X was nervous at first, but he manned up. "O-Okay… Here goes." X took a step on the floor and slipped, he yelled in surprise as he slid down the floor and jumped off the floor, landing near his friends. He walked up near the hole and looked down. He shuddered. "That could have been me." He sighed in relief.

"Well, you said it yourself, X. We need to be careful or else, game over." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"R-Right. Let's keep moving." X nodded timidly as our heroes continued on.

After navigating through the next section, they discovered Ride Armors. "Awesome, we can use the Ride Armors to navigate through the mines." Ling smiled energetically as she hopped into the Ride Armor and got it operational.

"Yeah. We might be able to get past some enemies with them." X nodded as everyone else hopped into the Ride Armors. Orihime has some trouble operating it, but after Houki taught her how to operate it, they pressed on.

They defeated a crystal robot with the Ride Armors and after discovering that their Ride Armors can't get past the crystal robot's room, they ditched their Ride Armors and pressed on.

As they walked down the next area, X's gem lights up and it traveled down a huge pit.

"Could that be where the Light Capsule is located in?" Laura wondered.

"Could be. Wait here, everyone." X issued as he jumped into the pit. He slid down the walls and discovered a secret passage, after destroying some Maverick Mechlanoids, he was pleased when he found a Light Capsule.

X walked up to the Capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared. "Enter this capsule, X. It will give you a helmet module upgrade which can help locate hidden passageways. I pray that you put this helmet upgrade to good use." Dr. Light stated as his hologram disappeared. X entered the capsule and like always, light surrounded him and his blue helmet became white and yellow with his helmet gem becoming larger and orange.

"At long last, the Giga Armor is complete." X smiled as he inspected his complete Giga Armor set. "Those X-Hunters better watch out because I'm coming for them!" He wall climbed back up to his friends.

His friends saw X in the complete Giga Armor set. "Alright, the Giga Armor is now complete!" Karin smiled. "X, you look cute wearing it."

"Y-You think so?" X rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh… Thanks. Well, let's keep moving. We're bound to find Crystal Snail." Everyone nodded in agreement and they pressed forward.

* * *

The gang fought more Maverick Soldiers and Mechanaloids until they came across the same door leading to a Maverick General.

"We'll find Crystal Snail if we go through here…" Momoko frowned.

"Yeah. And he's not going down without a fight…" Maron frowned as she readies her mallet.

"Let's go, everyone!" X shouted esthetically.

"Roger!" Everyone acknowledged as they went through the doors and into the heart of the mines.

"Welcome, Maverick Hunters!" A voice laughed. The gang looked up to see Crystal Snail standing on a crystal pillar. With a grunt he jumped down from the pillar. "I am Crystal Snail, a Maverick General. This Energen Mine is under our control, so I will tear you limp from limp for trespassing!" He got into a battle stance.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" Orihime snarled as she leaped up and slams her kunai down on Crystal Snail. The Maverick General smirked as he retreated into his shell and Orihime hit it, making her shake rapidly with a shaking groan.

"Hmm… So he retreats into his shell when he is about to be attack… I got an idea." Maron motioned everyone to listen to her as she whispers the plan to them.

"…I getcha." Eris nodded as she loaded her advanced pistol. She pointed it at Crystal Snail.

"Hah! You gonna try to shoot me with that pistol, cat girl?! My shell is tough as iron!" Crystal Snail boasted with all his ego. Eris didn't respond as she fired at Crystal Snail who retreated back into his shell. But as soon as he got out, Crystal Snail was hit in the torso by Laura which knocked him into the wall. "W-What?! Why you…! That was a cheap shot!" Crystal Snail snarled as he fired crystal shards at our heroes, they dodged them.

Ling pounded her fists together as she gestures to Maron who nodded as she rushed forward and slams her mallet down on Crystal Snail, she missed him by an inch when he retreated back into his shell. That tricked him when Crystal Snail got out and Ling dashed in and punched and kicked Crystal Snail five times, knocking him into the wall.

Crystal Snail growled angrily as he leaped up and fling crystal shards at the gang, X was hit by it, but he fired two charged shots at Crystal Snail while he was in the air, damaging him moderately. Houki leaped up and slashed Crystal Snail five times with her katanas.

"Ow! Well then, try this on for size!" Crystal Snail yelled as he retreated into his shell and leaped up, the shell fired beams of light from top to bottom, forcing the gang to take cover behind some crystal pillars. When Crystal Snail got out of his shell, he was pelted with Cecilia-Buster shots by Cecilia herself, giving the Maverick General some small amounts of damage.

Charlotte spins her spear around and flew towards Crystal Snail who retreated back into his shell. Charlotte smirked as she flew up. When Crystal Snail got out of his shell, Charlotte reappeared in front of him and jabbed her spear at him six times, giving him some decent amounts of damage.

Crystal Snail flings more crystal shards at the gang, but Kio, Manami and Aoi fired more shots at Crystal Snail, giving him some small but moderate damage.

Crystal Snail cursed silently as he went into his shell and spins it around, attempting to ram into one of the heroes. He rammed into Karin who screamed in pain.

"Karin!" Suika gasped before glaring at Crystal Snail. The Maverick General flung more crystal shards at the Celestial Maiden of Wind who deflected them with her wind barrier and warped in front of him and slashed him five times with her weapon, knocking him into the wall again.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" Crystal Snail fumed furiously as he leaped up and spins around. The Hunters braced themselves for an attack, but for some reason, they feel slow for some reason.

"I feel… slow for some reason…" Charlotte moaned slowly as our heroes attempt to move, but they were slowing down.

"It must be…. Crystal Snail's… special move…" Cecilia groaned as Crystal Snail in normal speed landed on his feet.

"Hah! How do you like my special move, Hunters?! Now to finish you off slowly!" Crystal Snail charged up his attack.

'…I should use the Giga Crush to destroy him…' X thought to himself as he spread his arms and legs and at first, was running slow, but then suddenly, his speed picked up and return to normal as he let out a powerful scream.

"W-What the heck?!" Crystal Snail gawked as he stopped his attack. It seems whatever X is doing is cancelling the effects of Crystal Snail's special move.

"Hey! I can move again!" Ling gasped as she flex her fingers to see if they're moving again at normal speed.

"Look!" Kijigami pointed to X as everyone watched X unleashed a powerful bolt of energy at Crystal Snail, damaging him beyond repair!

"I-Impossible!" Crystal Snail screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal. X walked up to Crystal Snail's remains and touched a piece. He pointed his X-Buster at the wall and fired the same attack that Crystal Snail used on them, the crystal light beam attack.

"X, that was amazing!" Ling giggled cheerfully as she tackle hugged X.

"Yeah, was it part of your Giga Armor's powers?" Kio nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." X nodded with a smile. "Dr. Light said to only use this attack in case of an emergency. I'm glad I did. I feel like I can use it again incase we're facing a tough foe next time."

"Well, I hope we don't encounter Crystal Snail again… His time slowing attack could spell the end of us!" Orihime stick her tongue in disgust.

"But now we have only one Maverick General to deal with and we'll take the fight to the X-Hunters themselves." Cecilia smiled with confidence.

"You're right, Cecilia." X nodded. "We got all of Zero's parts and have defeated or converted 7 Maverick Generals with two of the Maverick Generals on our side. So that leads one more to handle."

"Good, I'm tired anyway…" Sarugami yawned.

"Same here. Let's rest up for the next day." Orihime sighed exhaustedly.

X chuckled and then said "I agree. Let's head home everyone." With that said, everyone teleported out of the Energen Mines.

Only one Maverick General left and it'll be time to take the fight to the X-Hunters themselves.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Magna Centipede: Villain or Hero? Near the Second War's End**

**A/N: Only one Maverick General left until the final showdown, so stay tuned for more Mega updates. **


	30. Magna Centipede

**Chapter 30: Magna Centipede: Villain or Hero? Near the Second War's End**

* * *

**(X-Hunter Base, 6:00 AM)**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Janis growled as she slams her fists down onto the table. "Almost all 8 Maverick Generals have been destroyed or converted back to Reploids and you're down to one last Maverick General! If they take out or convert the last Maverick General, all the Dogsians' plans to establish a relationship with the people of your dimension will end up in smoke!"

"No need to be angry, my dear Janis…" Agile smirked darkly as he walked away a bit before stopping. "We will establish a relationship with your race and the pathetic humans of this dimension. The Maverick Hunters are unaware of our true objective other than trying to rebuild Zero in our cause."

"That may be so, but have you forgotten? Those Catians and Maverick Hunters have already reclaimed all of Zero's parts! So what's your true objective other than rebuilding this Zero character?!" Janis snarled, her teeth baring fangs. Matrey sweat dropped at Janis's outburst with a small whimper.

"That, we cannot discuss with you right now." Serges responded coldly as he typed in on the computer. "But soon, our goals will become a reality."

"And what are those goals you're oh so eager to achieve?" Janis frowned as she crossed her arms and glared at the X-Hunters.

"If you want to know, just wait like a good dog girl and you'll see." Violen growled, arms crossed and all.

"Tch!" Janis sneered. "Very well then… But you better make sure our plans succeed and those Catians and Maverick Hunters are destroyed with your so called true objective."

"I'm glad you understand. Now then. Let's move on to business, shall we?" Serges smirked darkly.

* * *

**(X Estate, 6:15 AM)**

* * *

X exited his sleep capsule and walked into the living room. When he got to the living room, he sees something that made his eyes widen in shock. It was another Catian, but this one seems different from the other Catians. For starters, her cat ears seem metallic for some reason. She wore a white dress and has brown long hair and many Assist-Roids were sitting by her.

"Um… Hello?" X waved meekly with a nervous smile.

The 'Catian' noticed X and closed her eyes and smiled. "Hello there. You must be X. The Assist-Roids can't stop talking about you."

"Huh?" X blinked as he looked at the 'Catian' oddly. "How did you know my name? Are you another Catian and you can understand the Assist-Roids?"

"My name is Lawry. And No, I'm not a Catian. I look like one, but I'm really the first Assist-Roid ever built from 1,000 years ago." Lawry introduced herself.

X's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "1-1,000 years?! But I thought Assist-Roids were like the ones I seen when I first met them!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Well, looks can be deceiving, don't you think so?" Lawry giggled playfully before she continued. "Back in my dimension, my master created me 1,000 years ago and he attempted to reach Earth, but he failed and died of old age. I managed to fulfill his last wish 1,000 years later. It is where I met Kio, Eris and their friends. They're like family to me."

"I-I can see that…" X nodded slowly. "So you're 1,000 years old in your dimension. I'm about 100 years old and Houki and her friends awoken from cryosleep after 66 years."

"Then you, your friends and I are relics then." Lawry smiled again as she stood up and walked up to X. She touched his face. "Amazing… You're the next generation of robots."

Houki and Cecilia walked in and gasped as they see Lawry touching X's face which made him nervous.

"X?!" Houki gasped in alarm as she switched to her RepArmor and got out her twin katanas and pointed it at Lawry.

"What is that woman doing here in our home?!" Cecilia growled as she too switched to her RepArmor and aimed her Buster at the first Assist-Roid.

"Wait!" X halted them. "She's a friend of Kio and the others! Her name is Lawry, she's the first Assist-Roid ever made 1,000 years ago!"

"Nani?" Houki blinked as she lowered her katanas, Cecilia lowered her Buster. Houki asked Lawry "Is this true?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any alarm." Lawry bowed lightly.

"I-It's no problem…" Houki returned the bow. "I'm sorry I jumped the gun there for a moment."

"It's alright, Houki. You and Cecilia are sweet girls. X could have a girlfriend from one of you two or your three friends." Lawry responded sweetly, making X, Houki and Cecilia blush tomato red.

"I-I haven't decided on that yet, honest…" X muttered shyly.

"S-Same here…" Houki looked away timidly.

"W-We need to let X decide who is better for him, that's all." Cecilia looked down a bit, still blushing.

"I see." Lawry nodded with a smile. "Well, I hope X finds out which one of you five girls are best for him." Then, everyone entered the living room and Kio and his friends were surprised to see Lawry in here.

"Lawry! Hey, long time no see!" Manami grinned as she and Aoi sat beside her.

"You know this girl, Manami?" Ling asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yep, she's the first Assist-Roid from 1,000 years ago. She's powerful to boot. She came to our Earth to fulfil her late master's final wish of reaching Earth." Manami explained.

"Amazing, so she must be ageless…" Momoko gasped in awe.

"I dunno… How is she still young if she lived 1,000 years ago?" Inugami wondered, that earned him a whack from Momoko. "Ow! What did I do?!"

"You shouldn't ask a woman's age like that! It's rude." Momoko scolded her wolf companion.

"I-I'll remember that…" Inugami whimpered as he nursed the bump on his head.

"That reminds me, we're almost at the end of the second Maverick War. That only leaves one Maverick General left. But we still haven't found the location of the X-Hunters' base." Charlotte frowned.

"Storm Eagle said he's looking into it right now. So we'll hear from him later today." Laura told her.

"Then we'll put an end to whatever those fiendish X-Hunters are planning and recover the means of returning us home." Ringo pounded her fists together.

"You mean this Project Uni thing, right?" JACK frowned as she took a bite out of her sausage biscuit.

"Yes. I wonder what the X-Hunters are planning to do with it when they stole it. They used it to brainwash Orihime. But I wonder if they planned to use it to continue Sigma's plans for omniversal domination." Cecilia pondered about this. Suddenly, Charlotte remembered something important.

"Wait… After we destroyed Sigma at the end of the first Maverick War, he said he will return as long as he exists as a virus. Could the X-Hunters be trying to revive him?" Charlotte gasped.

"That could be bad." Suika frowned as she crossed her arms. "If Sigma is dangerous as you say he is, then our dimensions are in serious trouble if he comes back from the dead."

"Then we figured out the X-Hunters' true motive. Their true goal is to revive Sigma by building him a new body." X frowned as he stood up.

"Then we got to find the X-Hunters' base and prevent them from reviving Sigma before he resumes his mad quest for omniversal domination." Aoi frowned.

"Agreed." Laura nodded in agreement with Aoi. The holophone rang and X walked up to answer it.

"X, I have located the final Maverick General. His name is Magna Centipede, a Maverick who warp using warping technology. He has taken over the Central Computer according to Boomer Kuwarager. Magna Centipede intends to hack into the world's military computers and steal their most important data. The Central Computer is located in Central Neo Tokyo. Please hurry. And when you finished your mission, Storm Eagle may have info on the X-Hunters' main base." Dr. Cain explained our heroes' next mission to them.

"Roger, we'll be there as soon as possible." X nodded as he turned off the phone. He turned to the gang. "Alright, we got one last Maverick General to deal with. And we want him on our side."

"Roger that, leader." Ling smirked as she saluted. "Let's convince Magna Centipede to join our team."

With that said, our heroes travel to the Central Computer. They had to sneak into through a secret entrance.

* * *

X got out his wrist computer and frowned as it showed static. "No good. Something must be interfering with the map on my wrist computer. We have to go in there blind."

"Then it won't be easy to rely on information to guide us…" Maron frowned as she readies her mallet. "We have to stick together and work as a team if we ever want to reach Magna Centipede."

"How hard can it be anyway?" Orihime retorted as she walked up a bit, failing to notice a search light. X took notice.

"W-Wait! Orihime, stop!" X tried to stop her, but it was too late, Orihime stepped into the light and the alarm went off.

**"WARNING! INTRUDERS DETECTED IN SECTOR 1 OF CENTRAL COMPUTER! INITATING SERCURITY PROTOCOL!" **The computer voice announced as laser guns appeared from the ceiling and fired at our heroes.

"We have to take cover!" Ling screamed as our heroes ran for cover near a hiding place.

"That was close!" Karin wheezed as she panted heavily. Suika glared at Orihime.

"What a mess, Orihime!" She scolded her.

"H-Hey, it's not my fault I didn't know what those lights were for, honest!" Orihime waved her arms up and down in panic.

"Well, we better be careful not to touch those lights. Otherwise, we'll be in trouble." Houki advised as she sees the laser guns retreating back into the ceiling.

"Right. Let's keep moving then." Cecilia agreed, so did everyone else as they pressed forward.

When they got to the second area, Laura noticed some steel blocks falling down from the ceiling and moving on their own. "Wait… Take a good look at this." The gang stopped walking and watched the blocks moving. They noticed one purple block at the top.

"Hey… I got an idea." Ling commented as she leaped up and delivered a devastating kick to the purple block, destroying it in the process.

"Cool, now we can proceed forward." X smiled as the gang proceeded forward.

Our heroes navigated through the Central Computer, they had to deal with Maverick Soldiers, berserk Mechlanoids and a Radar Killer to get through the area. They also have to deal with blocks trying to squish them at every corner they came across. Eventually, our heroes made it to the end of the Central Computer.

"Through those doors…" X frowned as he and the gang stared at the steel doors.

"Is Magna Centipede… Let's convince him to join the Maverick Hunters." Ling suggested.

"I hope you five live up to your reputation as Maverick Whisperers…" Suika warned. The team entered through the doors and found themselves in the main computer room with a humanoid centipede Reploid glaring at them.

* * *

**(Ling's POV)**

* * *

I know I don't like bugs, but Magna Centipede looks like a cool and collected Reploid who we can convert from Maverick back to Reploid. "X…" I said to him. "Let me handle this, I will do this by myself this time."

"Okay. Do what you have to do, Ling." X nodded to me as I stepped forward and faced Magna Centipede.

"What do you want, pathetic human?" Magna Centipede growled softly as he got into a battle stance.

"Magna Centipede… I want to know why you serve the X-Hunters." I questioned him.

"To rid the omniverse of disgusting humans like yourselves. Humans are nothing but filthy creatures who only cared about themselves and make us Reploids their slaves." Magna Centipede glared at me with a hatred intent.

"Let me ask you something… Does Sigma treat you with respect?" I questioned while remaining unfazed. Magna Centipede was confused on what I meant by that.

"O-Of course he does! He cares about our wellbeing!"

"Well, in my honest opinion, he doesn't. He's just using you and the X-Hunters to make his evil goals a reality so he can dispose of tools like yourself. We humans are not like Sigma. We treat Reploids like equals and friends. And we work together with them to help better our world." I crossed my arms, still glaring at Magna Centipede who was a bit conflicted by what I said.

"L-Lies! I know you're spreading lies! Humans are trying to make us their slaves so we can do their dirty work for them while they laze around and do nothing!" He retorted.

"Is it? Take a look at X for example." I gestured to X with a smile, He was surprised by what I said. "He's my and my friends' best friend and guardian and something more perhaps. We work together to ensure Dr. Light's dream of a world where Reploids and humans live together in harmony becomes a reality. When Dr. Light created X, he created him with a loving heart and kindness that Sigma lacks."

"What are you trying to say?" Magna Centipede questioned me, feeling confused.

"I'm trying to say that not all humans are rotten and vile as Sigma made you believe. When we humans and Reploids work together, we can make the world a better place and perhaps share the teamwork and kindness to other worlds. I know you're scared because you don't know how to trust humans. The X-Hunters took advantage of your fear and made you into a Maverick General. If you join the Maverick Hunters, not only will you be hailed a hero, you'll also understand humans more and get along with them as well as helping mend the wounds your fellow Mavericks have gave them. It's not too late to switch sides, Magna Centipede." I told him with a kind smile.

"How do I know if I join you, you won't turn on me if I became a Hunter?" Magna Centipede questioned me.

"We won't do such a thing. You have our word. Help us stop the X-Hunters and save the omniverse. We need all the help we can get to save the omniverse and ensure Dr. Light's dream becomes a reality." I reassured him with another of my cute smiles, heheh.

Magna Centipede stared at me for about a minute or too until he sighed and said "The X-Hunters are not going to be happy about this… But I must help you stop them from succeeding in their selfish and sinister plans. I will join you, but if you ever betray me…" He warned.

"We won't." I reassured him. Heh, it was like with the other Mavericks we have converted, they're scared. But all they need is trust and all that doubt will go away. That's what teamwork is all about.

I watched Magna Centipede walk over to X and he held out his hand. "X. Take my power. It is Crystal Snail's weakness. I know you already destroyed him, but just to be sure, it will come in handy." I watched X nodded as he touched Magna Centipede's hand and switched to his X-Buster and fired a remote mine at the wall. He fired another shot and the mines exploded.

"Nice work, Ling!" X smiled as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Just doing what me and my four friends do best." I closed my eyes and grinned.

"Yeah! Now we have defeated or converted all 8 Maverick Generals!" Karin cheered as she leaped for joy.

"Yes." I nodded with my serious frown. "Now we will take the fight to the X-Hunters and stop them from reviving Sigma. I just hope we're not too late…" I prayed.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… Normal POV at the X-Hunters' Base…)**

* * *

"Hmm… So my new Maverick Generals have failed to destroy X and those IS pilots and X and the IS pilots have recovered all of Zero's parts… No matter, I, the great and powerful Sigma will make my triumphed return!" We heard Sigma's voice as he let out a sinister chuckle that soon turned into a diabolical laugh as sinister glowing blue eyes shined in the darkness.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 2: Part 1 of 2: Storm the X-Hunters' Base! Stop Sigma's Revival!**

**A/N: This is it, next chapter will be part 1 of the final battles of Arc 2, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	31. The Final Battle: Arc 2: 1 of 2

**A/N: This is it, part 1 of the final battles of Arc 2. The first part will be super long (I hope like the first part of the final battles of Arc 1 and will contain Zero's reactivation to help his friends which he will appear in the second part. Part 2 will be the finale of Arc 2 and then we'll head into Arc 3. So here is part 1 of the final battles of Arc 2.**

**Chapter 31: The Final Battle: Arc 2: Part 1 of 2: Storm the X Hunters' Base! Stop Sigma's Revival!**

* * *

X-Squad warped into Hunter Base with Magna Centipede as their newest Hunter and they walked up to Dr. Cain who was talking to Storm Eagle.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Cain asked him again.

"I'm positive, Dr. Cain. That is where they're hiding." Storm Eagle nodded, arms crossed.

"Storm Eagle, have you found the X-Hunters' base?" Ling asked him.

"Oh yeah… It's located in the North Pole." Storm Eagle nodded. "When I encountered one of those Dogsian Assist-Roids, I placed a bug on one of them so they can be traced back to wherever they're hiding. And the computer shows that the X-Hunters' main base is located in the North Pole. That must be where the X-Hunters and their Dogsian allies are hiding."

"At long last, we'll end this nightmare once and for all…" Aoi frowned as she crossed her arms.

"We'll prepare to warp you there tomorrow. Right now, rest for the big battle ahead. I'll try to reactivate Zero on the same day of the battle. I managed to crack his code, so all that remains is to input his activation code and he'll be ready to aid you." Dr. Cain advised.

"Okay, we'll do that, Dr. Cain." Momoko agreed, so did everyone else.

* * *

**(Later that night…)**

* * *

Laura was at the balcony, thinking about the big battle tomorrow. 'Tomorrow's the big day… It's time we put a stop to Sigma's plans once again. Plus, Zero will be back from the dead to help us. I'm glad we managed to reclaim all of Zero's parts and managed to rebuild him. Now Dr. Cain needs to reactivate him and we'll be together again like the old days… Just you wait, X-Hunters! I will cleave all of you and Sigma in half with my Laura Claymore!' She clenched her fist.

"Laura, you there?" Laura heard Aoi's voice as the latter walked into the balcony.

"Yeah…" Laura nodded as she looked at the moon in all its beauty. Aoi looked at her with concern.

"…You're thinking about the big battle tomorrow, are you?" Aoi asked her that question.

"Yep…" Laura nodded slowly.

"At first, I'm a little scared because we'll be facing an entire army of Mavericks at the X-Hunters' base, not to mention the three main leaders of the X-Hunters and Janis." She looked at Laura with a concern expression. "Are you… scared of the battles ahead, Laura-chan?"

"…Maybe a little. But I have X and my friends by my side." Laura smiled slightly. "Heheheh… It's funny. Back in 2035, Ichika, the male Ichika I know used to give me some words of encouragement and helped me find myself and become a better person. Now X is a lot like my Ichika, Strong, brave and has a strong sense of justice. He may be a bit of a wuss sometimes, but somehow, he gains this unexplained courage and resolve to put an end to those Maverick dirt bags. …That's what I liked about him." A small blush appeared on Laura's cheeks.

"I see… I'm glad I have Kio as my boyfriend and Eris and Manami as his second and third girlfriends due to Catian law. So X is a lot like Kio-kun." Aoi smiled slightly.

"And maybe a bit dense." Laura and Aoi chuckled a bit before sighing happily.

"Once this is over, I will try to make X my wife to replace my Ichika. I won't lose to Char and the others." Laura grinned as she pumped her fist up with determination.

"I hope you succeed, Laura-chan." Aoi closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**(The next morning, the day of the final battle of the second Maverick War…)**

* * *

X, the IS girls, Eris's group, Qoone's group, and Momoko's group were standing side by side with Dr. Cain preparing a speech like he did in the end of the first Maverick War. Dr. Cain cleared his throat and looked at everyone who is present.

"Everyone, now is the time for us to end the second Maverick War by destroying the X-Hunters. Their base is located in the North Pole. Storm Eagle, Armored Armadillo, Boomer Kuwarger, Overdrive Ostrich, Flame Stag and Magna Centipede have gone off to destroy the remnants of the X-Hunters' forces. However, I want some of you to help me reactivate Zero since he will be crucile to the final battles ahead. Qoone and her group will stay to help me reactivate Zero. The rest of you will aid X-Squad in storming the X-Hunters' base."

"Um…" Kio raised his hand. "Is it alright if I stay here and help you and the others reactivate Zero, Dr. Cain? I want to help my new friends of this dimension by bringing back their friend."

"Very well, lad. We can use all the help we can get." Dr. Cain nodded. He turned to the attacking force. "Now then! We will begin the operation right now! Let us end the second Maverick War!"

"Yes sir!" X-Squad saluted as they entered the teleporter and warped to the X-Hunters' base.

* * *

**(At the X-Hunters' base…)**

* * *

**"WARNING! INTRUDERS DECTECTED IN LEVEL 1 OF BASE! ALL PERSONAL, DESTROY THE INTRUDERS!" **The computer voice announced. Janes heard the announcement and growled in fury.

"What?! How did they find this base?! Now all our plans to establish a relationship with the humans of this dimension are up in smoke!" She slams her fist down on the table in anger. Violen walked up to her.

"Then go strike the Maverick Hunter Base and get back Zero's parts. If we have them and reactivate Zero, they won't stand a chance." Violen suggested darkly.

"Hmph! Where are your other companions?" Janes sneered.

"They are preparing themselves for our 'guests'. I will confront them in level 1 of our base. Just attack Hunter Base and bring us Zero's parts!" Violen ordered as he warped to level 1 of the base.

"All or nothing, huh?" Janes sneered. "Well then, it's time I pay those Catian meddlers a visit at Hunter base! Matrey, ready the Dogsian Assist-Roids!" She ordered. Matrey saluted as he and Janes prepare for their assault on Maverick Hunter Base.

* * *

**(With X-Squad…)**

* * *

X-Squad appeared in level 1 of the base. "So this is the X-Hunters' Base…" Houki frowned as she readies her katanas. "Can't wait to blow it up so their evil schemes won't come to pass."

"I agree as well…" Momoko nodded as she readies her katana. "Let's hurry and stop them from reviving Sigma."

"X-Squad, move out!" X ordered, everyone nodded in agreement as they charged through the base.

Our heroes have to deal with Maverick Soldiers, spiked traps and more Mechlanoids that got in their way, but eventually, our heroes reached the end of level 1 of the base.

As they entered the room, they heard Violen's cruel and evil laugh. "Welcome, Maverick Hunters!" Violen warped in with arms crossed and an evil grin on his face. "I bid you welcome to our base since you'll witness the revival of Lord Sigma from your graves!"

"Fiendish Violen!" Ringo pointed her weapons at Violen. "We will not let you and the X-Hunters succeed in reviving the evil Sigma! We will make sure your evil plans fail for we are the only hope of the omniverse!" She struck a pose. Suika nearly smack herself in the head, muttering some inaudible words, but she does have a point. They came here to stop Sigma and that's what they're going to do.

"Bah, you feeble humans all talk about justice and all that nonsense! It's all about power and our goal of an omniverse run by Reploids! It is time I will make Lord Sigma's dream a reality by crushing you all!" Violen let out a battle cry as he lunged his fist at our heroes, they leaped out of the way.

"Well then, time to put you into the scrap yard as they say!" Maron yelled out as she leaped up and slams her mallet down onto Violen's noggin, making him recoil in pain.

"Owwww! You'll pay for that!" Violen snarled furiously as he did the wrecking spiked ball chain attack on our heroes, they had to take cover from the wrecking ball. They noticed the force of impact was much stronger than last time.

"You must have upgraded yourself, big time, Violen!" Cecilia frowned as she fired Buster shots at Violen, giving him small damage.

"Yes! I have upgraded myself to ensure you brats fail in your mission! I did this for Lord Sigma!" Violen chuckled darkly as he leaped up and did the beam attack from his hands, only they were much stronger than last time. X was hit by it, but he recovered and fired medium charged shots at Violen, giving him some medium size damage. "You'll pay for that, you runt!" Violen snarled as he leaped up and slams his fist at Suika, she back flipped out of the way and slashed him five times with her weapon.

"Take this, Violen!" Charlotte and Ling shouted in unison as they double teamed Violen with their combined attacks, giving him large damage.

"Oof! You little brats! I can see why Lord Sigma considered you five IS pilots and X a threat to our plans! I will crush you all like the bugs you are!" Violen snarled in fury as he did the chain ball attack again. Like before, our heroes took cover and Laura charged forward and slashed him five times with her claymore.

"Take this!" Violen yelled out as he did the jump up and beam attack again, Karin was hit by it, but she recovered and fired bead shots at Violen, damaging him moderately.

"Take this, vile fiend!" Ringo yelled out as she and Momoko and Orihime combined their attacks for a triple team attack, giving the X-Hunter some large doses of damage.

X charged up his X-Buster to level three in the Giga Armor. He glared at Violen who was charging at him like a raging bull. "Take this, Violen! Charged Shot!" He fired two powerful charged shots at Violen, damaging him greatly. Sparks emitted from Violen's body.

"N-No! They managed to overload my core?! Augggghhhhhhhhh!" Violen screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Hopefully, we seen the last of him." Houki frowned as she sheathed her katanas. The door opened up, but not before a secret floor panel opened up, revealing a familiar device.

"Hey… It's Project Uni!" Charlotte gasped as she and the others walked up to it.

"So that's Project Uni…" Eris gasped. "I never expected it to be so… small. Our Catian Dimensional Warper is large and not so easy to carry."

"So this is the only means of sending us home…" Momoko murmured in awe.

"Cool, defeating Violen must have revealed the machine for us." Sarugami smiled.

"It's best if we take it with us." Cecilia advised as Laura placed Project Uni into her RepArmor's subspace pocket.

"Now there's only two X-Hunter commanders left. Let's move on!" X issued.

"Roger!" Everyone acknowledged as they pressed forward.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… back at Hunter Base…)**

* * *

"Alright. The reactivation code is entered." Dr. Cain smiled as he sees the startup for Zero's reactivation commencing. "Now it'll take about 35 minutes for Zero to reactivate."

"That's good." Kio nodded with a smile as well. "Once we get Zero up and running, those X-Hunters and Sigma better watch out." Suddenly, they heard an explosion. "W-What was that?!" Kio gasped. Suddenly, JACK entered with a serious frown.

"Dr. Cain! Kio! It's the Dogsians! They're launching an attack on the base! We're doing our best to hold them off! The Dogsian Assist-Roids are using Ride Armors. We need to hold them off until Zero reactivates!" JACK yelled.

"I understand." Dr. Cain nodded as he pressed the intercom button. "All Hunters! Repel the enemy until Zero reactivates!"

Outside, the Dogsian Assist-Roids in their Ride Armors charged forward while Maverick Hunters fired their weapons at them, destroying some in the process. Janes and Matrey were walking towards the base with evil smirks on their faces.

* * *

**(Back to X-Squad…)**

* * *

Our heroes entered level 2 of the X-Hunters' base. It looked like a sewer type of area.

"So we have to use our RepArmors to navigate through this area…" Charlotte frowned as she and the others put on their helmets. "We have to be careful of some traps!"

"Agreed! I can breathe underwater because I'm a Reploid. But that won't stop us from advancing! Let's go, everyone!" X shouted esthetically.

"Roger!" Everyone acknowledged as they pressed forward. They have to carefully navigate through the area that are filled of spikes and Maverick Soldiers. They had to use some pillar machines to get past some spiked traps. More Maverick Soldiers tried to get in their way, but our heroes were strong and proud that they destroyed them. Eventually, they reached the end of level 2 of the X-Hunters' Base.

The room at the end was filled with spikes and the platform they are in is the only safe place.

"No good… I can't fly over the spikes." X muttered. Suddenly, floating platforms appeared. An elderly voice which is familiar laughed darkly.

"MegaMan X… step on these platforms and face me! All others, do not interfere!" Serges' voice commanded.

"If he wants a one on one match with X, X will surely win." Inugami growled. "Crush him, X!"

X nodded as he jumped onto the platforms and Serges in some rectangle blue war machine rode through. "Welcome, X! It's a shame Zero won't get to see you die!" Serges taunted as he fired the weapons at X.

"Shoot!" X grimaced as he leaped from platform to platform, firing his Buster at the machine, it damaged one of the turrets, giving it some medium damage. Serges retaliated by firing electric shots at X, giving him some medium damage.

"How's this?!" Serges grinned evilly as he fired more energy shots at X, forcing him to bend his back ala the Matrix. X fired more charged shots at the machine, but it did little to no damage. Serges fired more electric shots at X who had to do some serious jumping moves to dodge them.

Serges also fired beam shots from the turrets to hit X. X was hit by one of them, but he recovered and fired two more charged shots at the turrets, destroying one of them and leaving only three left.

"Why you upstart little…!" Serges snarled as he fired more shots at X, he was hit by one of them, but he fired more charged shots at one of the machine's turrets, giving it small damage.

"Oh no! X is in trouble!" Charlotte covered her mouth in shock.

X panted heavily. 'I can't give up yet! I can't die here! I must find a way to destroy those turrets! …I got it!' X spreads his arms and legs and screamed out "Giga Crush!" With a mighty scream, powerful bursts of energy shot out of him as the turrets received heavy damage, destroying them all.

"W-What?! How dare you! I will destroy you even if it takes my life!" Serges growled as he fired beam shots from his cockpit, X dodged them and switched to Overdrive Ostrich's weapon. He got in place and fired the shots at Serges, giving him some large doses of damage. X repeated it ten times until Serges emitted sparks from his body.

"N-No! It can't be! The prophecy must be fulfilled!" Serges screamed in agony as he and the machine exploded, reduced to scrap metal. X sighed in relief as the spikes destroyed themselves after Serges' defeat. His friends ran up to him.

"You okay, X?!" Manami gasped as she checked for wounds.

"Yeah. But Serges was giving me a hard time. But…" He looked up at the ceiling. "He mentioned something called the prophecy… What does he mean by that?"

"Who knows?" Laura shrugged. "The point is, he's toast and that only leaves Agile. So let's keep moving, we're almost at the end."

"Right. Let's go." Houki nodded in agreement as our heroes pressed forward.

* * *

The third level of the X-Hunters' base has a difficult design. Our heroes have to use their RepArmors to fly while X has to use floating directional platforms to navigate through this area filled with traps and spikes. But in the end they managed to get through it and reached the end of the third level.

As X and his friends walked into the final room of the third level, Suika heard something, so did Kijigami.

"Wait, everyone…" Kijigami stopped her friends, they looked at her with concern on their features.

"…He's here." Suika frowned as the gang dodged laser shots from somewhere. They looked up and saw that Agile turned his body into a powerful jet like machine.

"I see you managed to destroy my partners, Violen and Serges. I won't fall like the rest of them. This area will be your grave!" Agile laughed as he rained down lasers on them, forcing them to take cover.

"Momoko-san!" Kijigami called out to her.

"Right!" Momoko nodded as she and Kijigami shouted out "Momokyun Possession!" The two fused and Momoko's hair turned green, she is still wearing her RepArmor, but now she wields a powerful bow.

"Alright! Now it's on!" Cecilia smiled as she and X fired their Busters at Agile, giving him some medium damage.

"That won't help you, vermin!" Agile snarled as he fired missiles at the gang, Eris, Aoi and Manami fired their guns at the missiles, destroying them.

"Take this, Agile!" Charlotte glared as she flew up and jabbed at Agile's machine five times, giving him some damage.

Agile growled as he fired lasers at our heroes, they dodged them and Houki and Ling double teamed on Agile, giving him some large amounts of damage.

X fired two charged shots as he wall kicked up to Agile and gave him said shots, giving Agile some decent amounts of damage. Meanwhile, Momoko was readying her bow and it charged up with holy energy.

Agile was getting desperate as he fired more missiles at the gang, they dodged them and Karin and Cecilia fired their shots at Agile, giving him some small damage. Ling flew up and gave Agile several kicks and punches, giving the X-Hunter some decent amounts of damage.

X let out his battle scream and fired two charged shots at Agile, giving him some hurt as well.

"You have forced my hand, Hunters…" Agile growled as he charged up his special attack.

"No, this is the end for you!" Momoko/Kijigami growled as she let out a battle cry and fired the arrow, the arrow was so powerful and piercing, it pierced through Agile, he started to explode.

"I-Impossible!" Agile gasped in shock as he started to explode big time. "Master Sigma! Avenge me!" He screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Hurry! We have to stop Sigma's revival!" X shouted out to his friends.

Momoko and Kijigami reverted back to normal. Momoko nodded in agreement. "Yes! We must hurry!" X-Squad warped to the fourth level of the base.

They found themselves in a room with 8 capsule like teleporters. They looked around in confusion.

"What is this place?" Ringo muttered in confusion.

"Wait a minute… I think I remember this before when I was MegaMan…" X gripped.

"You do?" Ling looked at him in awe.

"Yes. When I was about to defeat Dr. Wily, he revive his 8 minions to try to put a stop to me from foiling his evil plans. The X-Hunters must have revived and created clones of the 8 Maverick Generals we have defeated in the past."

"So we should take the teleporters and face down the Maverick Generals then…" Manami frowned.

"Right. So let's go take them out again." Laura smirked as she readies herself.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… back at Hunter Base…)**

* * *

"The Assist-Roids can't hold them out for much longer! There are only four Dogsian Asssit-Roids left!" Qoone frowned as the doors burst opened.

"Lord help us! And there's only two minutes left until Zero's reactivation!" Dr. Cain growled as Janes, Matrey and the four Dogsian Assist-Roids in Ride Armors walked up Dr. Cain and his group menacingly.

"Well, well, well…" Janes smirked darkly as Matrey did his Muttley laugh. "It has come to this and all your forces have been spent. I'll be taking Zero now…"

"We won't let you!" Chalka frowned as she got into an offensive position. "You almost killed the Captain and nearly destroyed Kio's Earth because of your race's insane beliefs!"

"Yes! What you did was unforgivable, Janes!" Kio frowned as he readies his gun and points it at Janes.

"You Catians and your bratty human friends have ruined everything!" Janes snarled as she ordered her troops to ready their blasters. "First back in our universe, now this universe! Do you know how long I waited for this chance to destroy you all and establish a relationship with the people of this dimension?! Now I will pay you back for the humiliation you Catians have given us!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you harm my friends…" A familiar voice said coolly.

"Who said that?!" Janes demanded as Matrey whimpered as he pointed to something. Kio and the others turned around and gasped happily as they see Zero rising up from his sleeping position and standing up. He opened his eyes and it showed the blue color his first form has.

**(Zero's theme from MegaMan X2 plays)**

"N-No! It can't be! Zero, you reactivated?!" Janes gritted her teeth in fear.

"You got a lot of nerve threating my friends like that." Zero smirked heroically as he got out the hilt and it emitted a green blade of light. "Now it's time I return the favor!" With a mighty yell of justice, Zero leaped up and slams his lightsaber down on one Dogsian Assist-Roid, cutting it in half and destroying it. The three remaining Dogsian Assist-Roids opened fire on Zero, but he in a quick flash of light, did some lighting slashing moves which reduced the Dogsian Assist-Roids to pieces.

"D-Darn it!" Janes growled as she and Matrey tried to make a run for it, but Catian soldiers surrounded them.

"Everyone! You came!" Qoone gasped happily.

"Of course, Captain Qoone." A Catian soldier smiled and saluted before she glared at Janes and Matrey. "Janes of the Dogsians… You are under arrest according to the Oorisans. You will be trailed for your crimes for aiding the evil forces of this dimension. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the Intergalatic court of law." Matrey made the anime teary face and whined while Janes snarled angrily.

Zero turned to Dr. Cain and the others. "Where are X and Houki's group?"

"They're at the X-Hunters' base. They can use your help." Dr. Cain told him. "I can teleport you there. Hurry, we must put an end to the second Maverick War!"

"I'm on it. I owe X and Houki's group my life for repairing me, so I need to return the favor by helping them end this war!" Zero gave everyone a thumbs up as he ran up to the teleporter.

* * *

**(Back to X-Squad… 10 minutes later…)**

* * *

It was a long time, but our heroes defeated the five reborn Maverick Generals and 3 clones of the Maverick Generals they have converted back to Reploids. The place started to explode. A sinister laugh was heard.

"Well done, X and IS pilots… You managed to defeat the X-Hunters!"

"That voice… Sigma!" Houki growled as she and the gang looked around for their foe.

"So that's Sigma's voice we're hearing?" Sarugami growled. "Come on out, you coward!"

"The X-Hunters did a good job stalling you while I was being revived. Now I will crush all of you and conquer the entire omniverse! Meet me in the final level of the base so we can finish this! I'll be waiting to destroy you all! Ahahahahaha!" Sigma laughed evilly as his voice disappeared for now.

"We will defeat you again, Sigma!" Charlotte growled.

"This is it, everyone! Time for the final battle!" X declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone acknowledged as they warped to the final level of the base.

It is time to save the omniverse from Sigma again! Can Zero make it in time to help his friends?!

**Arc 2… To be concluded…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 2: Part 2 of 2: Sigma's True Form! Reunited at Last and Farewells**

**A/N: Next up is the finale of Arc 2 and the final battle with Sigma again. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	32. The Final Battle: Arc 2: 2 of 2

**A/N: Part 2 of the finale of Arc 2 will be a bit shorter than the last arc. So here is the finale of Arc 2.**

**Chapter 32: The Final Battle: Arc 2: Part 2 of 2: Sigma's True Form! Reunited at Last and Farewells**

* * *

X-Squad appeared in a level that resembles the Central Computer, they looked around in confusion.

"Are we back in Central Computer?" Eris blinked as she and the gang inspected the designs of this level of the X-Hunters' base.

"No." X shook his head no as he activated his wrist computer and it showed the map of the X-Hunters' Base. "We're still inside the X-Hunters' base. My guess is that the X-Hunters built a replica of the Central Computer to try to confuse their enemies."

"Never mind that now! We got to find Sigma and stop him!" Laura growled.

"Yes. He said he will return and we'll stop him again." Houki nodded.

"Okay, let's go everyone!" X shouted out.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they began their charge through the level. They fought the last remaining forces of the Maverick Soldiers of the base and avoided many traps similar to the ones in the real Central Computer, eventually, they reached the room where they faced the mini boss Mechlanoid back in the real Central Computer.

"Alright Sigma! Show yourself!" Ling challenged as she and the others prepared themselves for battle.

"So, you finally made it…" Sigma's voice chuckled sinisterly as he appeared by teleportation. Sigma looked different from the last time our heroes faced him. For starters, he's green, yellow and blue and he has a sinister black and red cape on him.

Eris's friends and Momoko's group stared at Sigma for the first time.

"So you're Sigma…" Momoko frowned as she and her friends ready themselves for battle.

"The big cheese of the Mavericks has finally shown himself…" Manami growled as she, Aoi and Eris pointed their firearms at the insane leader of the Mavericks.

Sigma laughed darkly and commented "Indeed, it is I, Sigma, leader of the Mavericks and soon to be ruler of the entire omniverse! You managed to defeat or converted all 8 of my new Maverick Generals and destroyed my loyal X-Hunters, but take a look at this!" Sigma grinned evilly as someone else warped in. X-Squad took a good look at this figure and gasped. It was Zero! But… his armor is jet black and his hair is eerie white. Plus, his eyes seems red all of a sudden.

"Z-Zero?!" X stammered as he lowers his Giga Buster.

"Yes, it is Zero. And he has a bone to pick with you, X and IS pilots. You let him die during the end of the first Maverick War and now he wants to return the favor!" Sigma laughed darkly.

"I don't think so!" A familiar voice called out.

"What?!" Sigma gasped as a green energy slash burst through the door and hit the black Zero, the black Zero screamed in agony as he exploded into pieces. The gang and Sigma looked behind them and saw the real Zero with his lightsaber drawn.

"Zero!" X and the IS girls gasped happily.

"He's back! Zero's back!" Eris cheered.

"Sigma!" Zero pointed his lightsaber at Sigma. "You should have study the blueprints more carefully. There is only one true Zero!"

"Wait, Zero! I know your secret!" Sigma reasoned as he continued. "You were destined to serve me! Together, we will rule the omniverse!" X-Squad gasped in shock.

"Even so… I still don't like you! I must protect my friends and the omniverse from your evil clutches!" Zero growled as he aimed his Z-Buster at the evil Maverick leader.

"C-Curses!" Sigma snarled in fury as he warped out of sight before Zero fired a shot at him. Zero turned to his friends with a cool smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys." He apologized.

"I'm glad you're back, Zero…" Ling sniffled happily.

"Boy are we glad to see you again, Zero." X smiled as he and Zero locked arms in a teamwork way.

"Yeah, but first thing's first. We got to stop Sigma! I'll go and destroy the generator of this base. You guys go after Sigma and put an end to this!"

"Um…" Momoko stepped forward. "Is it alright if we come with you to destroy the main power generator? This is X and Houki's group's fight with Sigma, so it would be more fitting if we help you out, Zero."

"Sure, I can use the extra help." Zero nodded as he slams his fist down and a huge hole appeared. "Alright, the rest is up to you!" With that said, Zero, Eris, Momoko and their friends head straight for the power generator.

X turned to the IS girls. "Alright, everyone ready?"

"Yup. Let's kick Sigma's butt again." Laura smirked.

"We have to stop Sigma before he causes any more damages to the omniverse." Cecilia frowned as she readies her Buster.

"I will do my best, X-kun." Charlotte looked up with determination.

"We must save the omniverse again. We will defeat Sigma!" Ling pounded her fists together to prove her point.

"Let's go." Houki said simply as she got ready to jump in.

"Okay…" X closed his eyes and smiled, 10 seconds later, he opened them and shouted out "Let's go!" With that said, they jumped into the pit. It was a long way down, but after 3 minutes, they reached the bottom and found themselves at the bottom of the generator in a room where Sigma warped in.

"You have been a thorn in my side, X and IS pilots! Now it is time I destroy all of you!" With an evil laugh, Sigma took off his cape and extended his claws and got into a position similar to Wolverine of the X-Men.

"We beat you before and we will do it again, Sigma!" Ling shouted as Sigma warped in front of her and intended to slash her with his claws, but Ling jumped out of the way and dashed around Sigma and gave him a kick in the back, giving him small damage.

"Impressive, but I'm much stronger now!" Sigma laughed as he warped again and appeared above X and dived towards him with his claws extended. X yelped and back flipped out of the way and fired two charged shots at Sigma, giving him medium damage. Sigma retaliated by slashing X three times with his claws.

"Agh, shoot! Sigma is a bit stronger than last time!" X winced as he switched to Overdrive Ostrich's weapon and fired it at Sigma, giving him large damage.

"Gah!" Sigma winced as he snarled at X. "Clever, you discovered my weakness. But it won't help you for long!" Sigma yelled as he fired a devastating laser beam from his forehead gem, forcing X and the IS girls to take cover.

Cecilia fired Buster shots at Sigma, giving him some decent damage. Sigma warped above her and attempted to dive bomb her, but she leaped out of the way and fired more shots at him, giving him some small damage.

"Can you dodge this?!" Sigma taunted as he lashed energy claw slashes at the team, they had a hard time dodging them, but they got out okay. Charlotte yelled out her battle cry as she swoop in and jabbed Sigma five times with her spear, giving the evil Maverick leader some decent damage.

"Take this, Sigma!" Laura screamed out her battle cry as she and Sigma clashed blades for about 3 minutes until Laura got the upper hand and slashed Sigma five times with her claymore.

"Be gone, pests!" Sigma yelled as he lashed more energy claw slashes at X and the IS girls, they dodged them like always. X fired more charged shots at Sigma, giving him large doses of damage.

"Now it's my turn!" Houki shouted as she rushed towards Sigma and clashed blades with him for about 5 minutes until Houki got the upper hand and did a x shaped slash on Sigma, giving him some large damage.

Ling swoop in and gave Sigma some punches and kicks 10 times before giving Sigma a killer uppercut. Cecilia fired more Buster shots at Sigma, giving him added doses of small damage.

Houki was next as she slashed Sigma five times with her katanas. Charlotte added in with five jabs with her spear to Sigma.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 3 and he shouted out "Take this, Sigma!" With a angry yell, he fired his X-Buster at Sigma, a powerful piercing shot through Sigma. Sigma laughed diabolically as he exploded.

"Did we get him?" Ling asked hopefully. However, they heard Sigma's evil insane laugh again as something appeared. It was Sigma's head, but it was green and computer like.

"Not quite! Do you like it? It is my true form! A computer virus! Remember what I told you at the end of the first Maverick War?" Sigma asked gleefully. "I will come back as long as I exist as a computer virus! Now it is time all of you die!"

"Even so, we will continue to defeat you, Sigma!" Houki growled in anger.

"We will put an end to your evil schemes even if it takes us an eternity!" Charlotte shouted as she aimed her spear at Sigma.

"No matter how many times you come back, Sigma… I won't rest until I truly destroy you! Time for your second defeat, Sigma!" X screamed out in fury as his limitless potential activates as indicated in his blue glowing aura.

"Die, Maverick Hunters!" Sigma yelled as he fired energy beams at our heroes, they dodged it. Cecilia fired Buster shots at Sigma's true form, giving him medium damage. X fired rapid fire Buster shots at Sigma, adding in the extra damage.

"Weak!" Sigma snarled as he fired a flaming attack at our heroes, they dodged it as well. Houki leaped up and slashed Sigma five times with her katanas, giving him moderate damage.

"Mortals!" Sigma yelled out in fury as he fired more beam shots at Houki, she deflected them with her katanas, but was hit by one of them, but she recovered and counterattack by slashing Sigma 3 times with her katanas.

Sigma rammed into Ling, but she recovered and punched and kicked Sigma five times with her martial arts skills. Charlotte swoop in and jabbed Sigma five times with her spear, adding in more extra damage. X added in his shots to give Sigma some damage.

Laura yelled out her battle cray as she charged in and slashed Sigma five times with her claymore, giving him large doses of damage. Sigma hit her with an electric attack, shocking her, but she recovered quickly and slashed Sigma five times with her claymore, giving him more doses of damage. X switched to Wired Sponge's weapon and fired the chain at Sigma, giving him extreme amounts of damage.

Ling and Charlotte combined their attacks to give Sigma some large amounts of damage, Sigma turned yellow, he was getting weaker. He summoned thunder clouds to try to strike down our heroes, but they dodged and avoided them. X fired more Buster shots at Sigma, giving him some more hurt.

Houki swoop in and slashed Sigma five times with her katanas, giving him some decent amounts of damage, Sigma summoned Mavericks, but our heroes took care of them. Cecilia fired rapid fire Buster shots at Sigma, giving him medium damage. Sigma was red now.

"You have gone and ticked me off, you brats!" Sigma growled as he readies for his final attack. "Prepare for my final attack!" He opened his mouth and was about to fire a devastating beam attack.

"Not this time, Sigma! Die! Charged Shot!" X shouted out as he fired the powerful charged shot at Sigma, hitting him dead on! Sigma groaned in agony as he floated around the room crazily before he went into the generator and explosions occurred.

Our heroes heard Sigma's voice. "MegaMan X and IS pilots… You have defeated me again… But… each defeat will only make me stronger and I won't rest until the entire omniverse is under my foot! But… I don't understand… Why would Zero…? He is the last of the doctor's creations…! AGHHHHHHHHH!" Sigma screamed as he was destroyed for now. X and the IS pilots warped out of the room and ran for their lives as they exited the X-Hunters' base.

They reappeared next to Zero, Eris, Momoko and their friends as they watched the X-Hunters' base blow up. They then decided to watch the setting sun.

"It's over… again…" Charlotte sighed in relief with a smile.

"Yeah…" Zero nodded as he looked at the sun with his friends.

"Now we can return home without any worries." Momoko smiled confidently.

"But… Will Sigma return?" Karin felt uneasy about this.

"He will… But we'll stop him again like always, this time with Zero by our side." Laura smirked heroically as she sat down. X closed his eyes in deep thought. Something was troubling him. Was it about what Sigma said about Zero?

"Something the matter, X?" Zero asked his friend in concern.

"It's nothing…" X reassured him with a smile. "We're glad you're back, Zero."

"Yes, let's enjoy the peace we have earned for destroying Sigma once again." Ling closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah! We saved the entire omniverse from Sigma's clutches!" Eris beamed cheerfully.

"Indeed. And we learned a lot from the experience." Aoi nodded with a smile.

"Yep. Now let's head on back to Hunter Base and tell everyone the good news." Manami grinned.

"Yeah." Zero nodded with a smile as our heroes continued to look at the sun for awhile.

* * *

**(The next day, following the end of the Second Maverick War…)**

* * *

X and his friends were facing Momoko's group. "I guess this is good bye then." Momoko smiled slightly.

"Yes. Let us hope we meet again someday." Orihime smiled as she crossed her arms.

"We'll be sure to tell the people of our dimension the experiences we have with you and the things we have learned to give our world a better future." Inugami smiled softly.

"Continue to kick some Maverick butt while we're gone!" Sarugami grinned.

"Thank you X for looking out for us." Kijigami smiled softly, she was in her human form.

"Take care, X-kun!" Ringo waved cheerfully.

"Farewell, brave and wise warriors." Suika smiled slightly.

"Hope we meet again one day!" Karin giggled cheerfully.

"Um… See you later, I hope…" Maron looked away, blushing.

"Alright, sending Momoko's group back to their dimension." Dr. Cain smiled as he used Project Uni to send Momoko's group back to their dimension.

"Say, where is Kio and the others?" Zero asked. "I didn't even thank them for reactivating me."

"Oh, they left us a message, saying their thanks and gratitude for teaching them about this world we live in." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"So they gone back to their dimension then?" X smiled. The IS girls nodded in response.

"Plus, they gave us our own personal Assist-Roids who looked like us." Ling giggled cheerfully as 7 Assist-Roids who looked like X, Zero and the IS girls appeared and saluted.

"Awesome! They'll help around the house and we'll be sure to take good care of them." Cecilia gasped in awe with a smile as she went up to her Assist-Roid and cuddled it, Cecilia-Roid cuddled her back.

"Plus, the three new Maverick Hunters have help Storm Eagle and the others find the remnants of the X-Hunters' forces and helped destroyed them. So we can enjoy the peace while we can." Dr. Cain closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, if Sigma does return, we'll be ready for him as always. We won't rest until he is truly deleted." Houki smiled as she placed her hand on X's shoulder. "Right, X?"

"You bet! And this time, we'll face him together, as a team!" X smiled with confidence.

"You got that right, X. Nothing will tear us apart again." Zero chuckled slightly.

"Let's go! We can preserve the peace if we put our minds to it!" Ling cheered.

"Yeah!" X, Zero and the other IS girls acknowledged.

**(MegaMan X2's Credits theme plays)**

X, the IS girls and Zero were riding on Ride Chasers through Central Highway with images of their friends of Arc 2 appeared in the skies, next it shows their battles throughout Arc 2, with Zero's reactivation and Sigma's second defeat. The screen freezes with X, the IS girls and Zero in their Ride Chasers.

* * *

**The end, for now…**

**Number of chapters in Arc 2: 13**

**Thank you for reading, see you next time on Arc 3!**

* * *

**A/N: And Arc 2 has come to a close. My shortest arc yet. Next arc will probably be longer with a prologue chapter at the beginning of Arc 3. And Arc 3 will have Sword Art Online (Set near the end of Hollow Fragment after the Hollow Arc was cleared and before Alberich appears and Girls Bravo. So see you next time, MegaMan X fans!**


	33. Arc 3: Mother Computer Hacked!

**A/N: Hello all to Arc 3 of MegaMan X IS. This arc will cover the plot of MegaMan Xtreme 1 since the Xtreme series are part of the MegaMan X canon, but the plot of Xtreme 1 will be modified to suit fanfic readers. The six and seventh main heroines of Infinite Stratos, Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki will appear as enemies in this arc, but half way through it, they will join our heroes in their adventures in later arcs. The crossovers this time around are Sword Art Online which will be in the Hollow Fragment setting set after the Hollow Arc was cleared, where Phillia is freed from the Hollow Area and takes place after Kirito and his friends cleared Floor 84 with Phillia involved. Also appearing in this arc is Girls Bravo. So without further ado, here is Arc 3 of MegaMan X IS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan X, all rights go to Kenji Inafune and Capcom, neither do I own Infinite Stratos, all rights of the anime, manga and light novel go to ****Izuru Yumizuru. I also don't own Sword Art Online or its spin off game, Hollow Fragment. All rights go to Reki Kawaha, neither do I own Girls Bravo, all rights of the anime and manga go to Mario Kaneda. Please support the disclaimer and enjoy!**

**Arc 3: The Cyberspace Chase**

**Chapter 33: Mother Computer Hacked! IS Girls Trapped in VR Nightmares! X and the Black Swordsman**

* * *

**(One month has passed since the end of the second Maverick War… In an old forgotten area of Old Tokyo…)**

* * *

Rubble was tore through as a huge Reploid who is yellow and has a huge sword lifted his sword out of the rubble, next to him is a blue and gray Reploid who looked like a robotic version of a shuriken. They with Maverick Soldiers entered through what appeared to be an old building, probably a lab or something.

"This is pathetic…" The yellow Maverick grumbled as he and his unit walked down the hallways of the old lab. "What is it that Lord Sigma wants so badly?"

"Kekeke!" The shuriken looking Reploid snickered darkly. "Don't ask me. He said he wants us to find this lab and get to the center of it and open a channel with him once we find it, Zain."

"I know that, Geemel. But why haven't we attacked those pathetic Maverick Hunters now? I know they defeated Lord Sigma twice, so why haven't we seek revenge on those human loving Hunters?"

"Again, don't ask me." Geemel grunted before he and his unit reached the center of the lab. Inside was two capsules similar to the ones the five IS girls were found in.

"What are those capsules?" Zain muttered as he and Geemel walked up to the capsules. He wiped the fog off the glass and saw a short blue haired girl about 16 years old, sleeping and naked. "…A human girl?"

Geemel wiped the fog off the glass and saw a 15 year old girl with the same hair color as the first blue haired girl, only her hair has two triangular hairpins on her hair, also naked and sleeping. Both Mavericks checked the capsules' display and discovered the two girls are sisters and their names are Kanzashi and Tatenashi Sarashiki.

"Could these be the things Lord Sigma asked us to look for?" Geemel activated a hologram display and Sigma in shadows appeared.

"Lord Sigma, is this what you're looking for?" Zain asked him as Geemel showed the Sarashiki sisters' capsules to Sigma.

"…Yes, yes! It is what I'm looking for." Sigma chuckled darkly. "Just you wait, X. If you have five IS pilots on your side, then I will fight fire with fire as they always say. And I got special plans for your five little girlfriends, X!" Sigma chuckled sinisterly before laughing like the evil insane maniac he is.

* * *

**(A few days later… At Neo Tokyo's Cyber Café.)**

* * *

"Ahhhh… It sure is peaceful." Ling cooed as she laid back and yawned.

"Yes. Ever since we defeated Sigma again, it sure has been peaceful around." Cecilia nodded with a smile as she drank her tea.

"But we have to prepare ourselves for Sigma's return when he comes back." Houki frowned as she ate a doughnut.

"Yes. Sigma said he will return as long as he exist as a virus." Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"Say, how is Zero adjusting to his new body, X?" Laura asked out of curiosity.

"Well, he's adapting very well to it. Plus, he's a master of that lightsaber. I think he calls it the Z-Saber which he recalled that it's the true name of the beam sword." X recalled.

"I wonder how Zero got that weapon. It looked so cool." Ling beamed.

"Maybe his creator create it for him? But we have no idea who his creator is at the moment." Houki stated her theory. X was silent when Houki said that.

"X, something the matter?" Cecilia asked him in concern.

"I-It's nothing." X interjected. He was still thinking about what Sigma said about Zero being the last of the doctor's creations. What does he mean by that? Suddenly, the IS girls' comlinks activated. Houki answered it first.

"Houki here. What is it?"

"Houki, I want you and your four friends to go to Hunter Base. I got something to show you girls." Dr. Cain said on the comlinks as he cut the channels.

"I wonder what is it that Dr. Cain wanted to show us." Charlotte wondered, her friends were pondering about that too.

"Well, why don't you girls check it out? I'll head home and clean the house while I wait for you girls to get back." X smiled slightly.

"Okay, thanks X." Ling smiled as X and the IS girls paid for their food and X went back home to clean the house while the IS girls head to Hunter Base to see what Dr. Cain wanted to show them.

* * *

**(Hunter Base, 2:50 PM)**

* * *

"This is what you wanted to show us, Dr. Cain?" Houki blinked as she sees five chairs with virtual reality headsets connected to them. Zero was with Dr. Cain.

"Yes. They're Virtual Reality headsets. I made them so people can enjoy their deepest fantasies. But for you five girls, your desires and wishes are emitted from these VR headsets. It uses the five senses of the brain to send the mind of the user into a computerize world and the mind can be made to make the reality of the VR based on the user's wishes or desires. So I want you five girls to test it out and see how it works." Dr. Cain smiled softly.

"Our deepest desires…?" Ling blushed madly.

"And wishes?" Cecilia gulped nervously.

"Um… I want to test it out to make Dr. Cain happy." Charlotte smiled slightly.

"Uh…" Houki looked around. 'Why does this look familiar for some reason…?' She thought to herself before she nodded.

"I'll give it a shot. If it is anything like that the World Purge program, I won't hold back on making my deepest fantasies." Laura smirked with confidence.

"Okay. I'll help Dr. Cain monitor your actions in the VR sets." Zero volunteered.

* * *

**(5 minutes later…)**

* * *

"Starting Virtual Reality simulation in 3… 2… 1…" Dr. Cain pressed the button and the IS girls remained silent, indicating their minds went inside the computer world of Hunter Base. Dr. Cain and Zero monitored the computer worlds the IS girls are in.

"So far so good. No problems here…" Zero muttered as he checked in on Laura's fantasy.

"Say Zero…" Dr. Cain began as he looked at Zero. "How is working with the Maverick Hunters treating you?"

"It's going well, Dr. Cain. The Mavericks feared the power of my Z-Saber. Plus, I made some friends with a Reploid army called Repliforce." Zero acknowledged.

"Ah, so you met my second group of Maverick Hunters I established. The Maverick Hunters and Repliforce gets along very well. Have you made any friends with the Repliforce?" Dr. Cain asked him.

"Yeah. His name is Colonel and he's powerful, but not as powerful as me, X and the IS pilots." Zero smirked. "Plus he has a little sister working in Repliforce."

"I see…" Before Dr. Cain can say any more, the alarm sounded off. "What on Earth?!" Dr. Cain gasped as the red lights flared.

"WARNING! MOTHER COMPUTER HAS BEEN HACKED! REPEAT! MOTHER COMPUTER HAS BEEN HACKED!" The computerize voice boomed.

"What?! The Mother Computer has been hacked?!" Dr. Cain shouted out in disbelief. "We need to get Houki and her friends out of the virtual simulation and look into the problem!" He shouted to Zero.

Zero was typing in some commands, but frowned when he sees the error message on the computer screen. "Something's wrong! I can't get them out of there! Plus we lost track of them!" Zero rushed over to Houki's side. "I'm going to remove the helmet and get them out of there!"

"No! Don't!" A childish voice called out to him. Blinking, Zero and Dr. Cain turned to see a small green and white Reploid boy running up to them. "If you remove their helmets, their minds will be trapped inside the Mother Computer forever!"

"Who are you?" Zero wondered.

The Reploid boy smiled and saluted. "I'm Middy, the newest Maverick Hunter recruit. Nice to meet you, Zero! But first things first." Middy frowned. "We need to contact X and inform him of the situation."

* * *

**(X Estate, 2:55 PM)**

* * *

X washed the dishes and looked at the clock, the Assist-Roids were helping out with the house. He was getting worried, Houki and her friends haven't returned yet. 'I'm getting worried…. Houki and her friends haven't returned yet. What's taking them so long?' X thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard the phone ringing. Hoping it is Houki or the others, he walked up to the phone in the living room and answered it. "This is X. What is it?"

"X, we got a problem. Someone has hacked into the Mother Computer." Zero said through the holophone. "We don't know who's doing it and why, but we need you ASAP. And what's worse, Houki and the others' minds are trapped inside the Mother Computer…" He said grimly.

"W-What?!" X's eyes widen in shock when he heard that. "I'm on my way!" X headed straight for Hunter Base.

* * *

About 4 minutes later, he arrived at Hunter Base where Dr. Cain, Zero and Middy were waiting for him. X noticed Middy and asked "Who are you?"

"Hello X." Middy smiled as he saluted again. "My name is Middy, I'm the new rookie Hunter who will be your navigator. Listen to what I have to tell you and the others, X. Houki and the four other IS pilots' minds are trapped inside the Maverick Hunter HQ's Mother Computer. We suspected it is the Mavericks who are causing these problems. The Mavericks saw how big a threat the IS pilots are to them so they trapped their minds inside the Mother Computer and placed them in virtual simulations. Remember the World Purge program of 2035?"

"Yes. I heard from Houki and her friends that virtual reality program made them realized their deepest fantasies and desires which is a bit embarrassing for them…" X rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, the Mavericks are doing the same thing, only the exact opposite. You see, the Mavericks trapped the IS pilots in their deepest nightmares and fears, making them relive them over and over again. They're doing this to break the IS pilots' will." Middy explained.

"That's horrible…" X frowned angrily, he looked up with determination. "How do we fix the Mother Computer and get them out of there?"

"The only way to save your friends and fix the Mother Computer is by traveling into the Cyberspace world of the Mother Computer. But it's filled with data of your past battles in the first and second Maverick Wars. But I know you'll risk your life to save them." Middy smiled as he lead X and company to a capsule. "This is the only way to enter the Mother Computer's cyberworld. X, you will retain your armor upgrades even if you're in Cyberspace." Middy explained.

"Okay. I'll do it for Houki and her friends." X acknowledged.

"X… While you go into the Mother Computer to stop the Mavericks and save Houki's group, I'll try to find any Maverick Bases that has the ones hacking the Mother Computer. I wish you luck, X." Zero saluted.

"Same to you too, Zero." X did the same as he stepped into the capsule.

"Alright. Initiating transfer into cyberspace protocol!" Middy smiled as he typed in some commands. X closed his eyes and waited for his mind to be transported into cyberspace where he will begin his new mission, this time, it's to save Houki and her friends who are trapped inside the Mother Computer.

* * *

**(Mother Computer, unknown location…)**

* * *

In a forested area in an unknown location… a teenage boy, clad in clothes black as his hair. Black pants, a black belt with a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lines going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins made him look like a medieval knight from the modern era. He wore a silver plate on the left side of his coat and a pair of black fingerless gloves. A strap went over and then under his right shoulder to wrap around his left side. He carried two swords on his back, one green and one black was running from something.

He was accompanied by a 17 year old girl with orange-brownish chestnut hair, hazel eyes and wore a red and white uniform and a blue coated girl with dandelion hair. The boy turned to the chestnut haired girl and shouted "Did we lose whatever that thing is?!"

The girl in question looked back behind her. "Dunno! But we have to make it to the Safe Zone or else whatever that monster was would get us!"

The blue coated noticed something shining in the distance. She gasped "Kirito-kun!" The boy, now identified as Kirito looked up and saw X appearing. He gasped as he got out his swords and clashed with X who was alarmed and blocked them with his hands.

"Who are you?!" Kirito demanded as he and X were locked in a power struggle.

"I should ask you the same thing!" X countered as he and Kirito continued their power struggle. The chestnut haired girl and dandelion haired girl can't help but wonder who this blue warrior is. Is he another player trapped in this online prison? Suddenly, something landed in front of the group, forcing them to shield themselves from the dust. They looked up and gasped as X recognized this thing. It was the first Maverick he and the IS girls fought back in the Sahara Desert Base during the start of the second Maverick War!

"W-What's that Maverick doing here?!" X stuttered.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Meeting New Friends: Rescuing Ling and meeting the SAO Players**

**A/N: Cliffhanger alert! Will X and the mysterious three people he met defeat the Maverick that he defeated in the past and save the IS girls from their nightmares and fears? And what plans the evil Sigma has in store for the Sarashiki sisters? All the questions will be answered as Arc 3 continues. See you there.**

**Ignite by Eir Aoi plays**


	34. Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 34: Meeting New Friends: Rescuing Ling and Meeting the SAO Players**

* * *

The Maverick prepares itself for battle. X and the three mysterious people couldn't help but stare. X readies his X-Buster and points it at the Maverick. Kirito and the two girls were surprised to see this blue warrior's hand turned into a gun of some sort.

"What are you doing?!" Kirito asked X.

He faced Kirito, while still pointing his X-Buster at the fiendish Maverick. "I'm fighting this Maverick! Please get to a safe area while I handle this!"

"Maverick…?" Kirito blinked as he turned to face the Maverick before back to X. "You don't mean that monster, do you?"

"No, it's not a monster. It's an out of control robot and it's my duty to shut it down!" X gritted his teeth as he fired his X-Buster at the Maverick, giving it small damage.

"In that case, allow us to help you!" Kirito offered as he unsheathed his swords and got into a battle position. The chestnut haired girl got out a rapier and got into a fencing position while the dandelion haired girl got out a dagger and got into a fighter's position.

"Are you sure? I can't guarantee your safety." X questioned, but in his thoughts… 'Then again, I have seen humans who fight Mavericks, so I guess these three people can help out.'

"We're fighting for our lives here, so we ought to take care of this Maverick as you keep calling it." Kirito readies his duel swords.

'What on earth is he talking about?' X blinked before he smiled and said "Okay. I can use the extra help. Aim for the head! That's its weak spot!" He charged up an charged shot and fired it at the Maverick's head, giving it some large damage. The Maverick reeled its fist back and slams it onto the ground, intending to smash X and his group to bits and pieces, but they dodged it.

"Now's my chance!" Kirito yelled out as he ran up the Maverick's arm and got closed to the head and shouted "Stardust Stream!" To X's amazement, Kirito slashed the Maverick's head 16 times without breaking a sweat! The Maverick fired beams from its eyes, attempting to hit Kirito, but he back flipped out of the way. He turned to the chestnut haired girl. "Asuna!"

"Right!" the girl identified as Asuna nodded as she leaped up and shouted out "Valkyrie Knights!" She managed to damage the Maverick's head 9 times, that's an impressive feat for a normal girl who wore strange clothing.

"Now it's my turn…" The dandelion haired girl frowned as the Maverick slams its fist towards her, making her back flip. She ran up the Maverick's arm and got close to the head and shouted out "Infinite!" She slashed the Maverick's head five times with her dagger.

"Now, to finish it!" X yelled as he fired the piercing charged shot at the Maverick's head, leaving a hole in it. The Maverick sparkled electricity as it exploded as soon as the girl got off the Maverick. Kirito, Asuna and the dandelion haired girl were amazed by X's power as they ran up to him.

"That was amazing! You destroyed that monster like it was nothing after we weaken it first!" Kirito beamed.

"Are you a higher level than us?" Asuna wondered as she inspected X and added "And where did you get this armor? I never seen it before in SAO…"

"What are you guys talking about?" X blinked. "Have you guys never seen a Maverick before?"

The dandelion haired girl looked at X oddly. "Maverick…? Is that a new type of monster that SAO updated?"

"No, it's an out of control robot." X corrected her. "They want to kill humans and become the dominant species in the omniverse and it's my job as a Maverick Hunter to stop them."

Kirito looked at X oddly, so did Asuna and the dandelion haired girl. "Who… are you? Are you a new player in SAO?" Kirito asked him confusedly.

"SAO?" X blinked, the word seems alien to him.

"It stands for Sword Art Online, a MMORPG that's a death game." Asuna frowned sadly.

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing in the Mother Computer?" X questioned them.

"Wait a minute." The dandelion haired girl interjected. "At least tell us your name before you ask us questions while we should be asking you."

"Oh right. My name is MegaMan X, but call me X. I'm a Reploid." X introduced himself.

"Rep…loid?" Kirito and his friends were confused this time.

"To put it frankly, I'm an advanced robot who can think and choose for himself. So that would make me a robot with human emotions who looks like a human." X rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sugoi…" Asuna gasped as she inspected X. "So you're a robot who acts like a human?!"

"Uh, Yeah. That would explain it." X chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Interesting…" Kirito gasped in awe as he looked at X with admiration before he realized something. "Wait, if this isn't SAO, what is this place anyway?"

"This is the Maverick Hunter Mother Computer. I don't know how you kids got here, but do you mind telling me your names?" X asked them politely.

"Oh right. My name is Kirito, but my real world name is Kazuto Kirigaya." Kirito introduced himself politely.

"My name is Asuna, real world name: Asuna Yuuki. I'm Kirito's girlfriend." Asuna closed her eyes and smiled.

Philia couldn't help but stare at X for a few seconds before saying "My name is Phillia, real world name: Kotone."

"Huh? You say this as if you're playing MMORPGs…" X muttered as he looked at Kirito and his friends oddly.

"That's because we're trapped inside a death game called SAO because of the evil creator of Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihito…." Kirito said vemonously before asking X "But if this isn't SAO, but I see some of the forests from the Hollow Area and Aincard, you said this is the Maverick Hunter Mother Computer, X?" X nodded in response.

"I came here on a mission to rescue my friends whose minds are trapped by the Mavericks. I transfer my mind into the Mother Computer and that's where I found you lot." X explained, clearing things up to Kirito and his friends.

"Well, why don't we talk about it on the way back to town? I'm sure everyone would love to hear this." Asuna suggested.

"Asuna-san…" Philia asked warningly. "Are you sure it's a good idea trusting this guy? He looks kinda fishy if he told us this information.

"Nonsense, Philia-chan. He saved our lives and we should listen to what he has to say." Asuna reassured her with a smile.

"Okay, let's talk on the way back to this town of yours." X nodded in agreement. And so our heroes proceeded to talk down the road.

* * *

Kirito, Asuna and Phillia were amazed by X's tale of him being the last creation of Dr. Thomas Light, how he found Houki and her friends in cryosleep and the friendship and drama they went through throughout the first and second Maverick Wars. X was amazed and sadden by the tragedies and perils that Kirito and his friends went through for two years in SAO. He suddenly came to a conclusion that they and SAO have been brought to this dimension and has fused with the cyberworld of the Mother Computer.

"I have a theory… That all of the players and part of SAO have been brought to my dimension through Project Uni. But… we have Project Uni back in the base… It doesn't make any sense. Oh, Project Uni is a device that allows dimension travel. Sigma intended to use it to conquer the omniverse." X explained to Kirito and his friends.

"The way you talk about Sigma…" Kirito began. "He sounds like bad news and is even worse than Kayaba." A smirk appeared on Kirito's lips. "I would love to face him one day."

"No, Kirito." Asuna protested with worry evident on her features. "If X said Sigma is a blood thirsty monster who wants to destroy all humans, I don't want to lose you if you fight this Sigma guy."

"Don't worry about it, Asuna." Phillia reassured her. "Kirito has gotten out of jams like this before, so this Sigma guy should be a piece of cake."

"I wish that was true. Sigma exists as a computer virus. His Maverick followers will build him a new battle body, making him stronger than before. I came to the Mother Computer's cyberworld to save my friends who are somewhere inside the Mother Computer…?" X looked up and saw something.

"What is it, X-kun?" Asuna asked him before following X's gaze, her friends did the same and saw a red bubble with someone inside it. X gasped as he recognized the person inside the bubble. He ran up to the bubble.

"Ling!" Indeed, it was Ling. But she seems to be trembling in her sleep. X activated his wrist computer and called out "Middy, can you hear me?"

"Yes, what is it, X?" Middy's voice asked from his wrist computer, surprising Kirito, Asuna and Phillia.

"I found Ling… But, she's trapped in some sort of bubble and she's shaking like a terrified dog." X explained.

"I see… That bubble is trapping her in her worst nightmare and fear. The only way to free her is to go inside her nightmare reality and help her conquer her fears. You need to touch it in order to enter her mind. I wish you luck, X." Middy smiled as he cut the channel.

X stared at the bubble holding Ling captive. "So all I have to do is enter the bubble, huh?" X muttered.

"Hey X." Kirito grabbed him by the shoulder with a serious frown. "Are you sure it's a good idea? Who knows what dangers await you inside the mind of that girl you know." He questioned.

"I have to. I swore to protect her and her friends!" X yelled with confidence as he touched the bubble and was transported into Ling's mind.

* * *

X slowly opened his eyes and he found himself inside the same lab Zero was found in. "Wait a minute… This is the lab Zero was found in!" X gasped as he looked around and observe his surroundings. "So this must be Ling's fear of a Maverick Zero. She was traumatized after that horrible event." X sighed with worry. Suddenly, he heard Ling's scream of fright. "Ling!" He gasped as he rushed towards the source of the scream.

When he got there, he saw Ling cowering in fear over a menacing Zero with his Z-Saber drawn and intending to strike her down. Ling noticed X and cried frantically "X! Run away! Before he kills you!"

"Ling! Is this your fear? Of a Maverick Zero?" X questioned as he looked at the maniacal Zero ready to strike her down.

"No! He's going to kill me and you! We have to run!" Ling whimpered as tears began to fall out of her eyes as she cried softly.

"Ling…" X thought of something that can help Ling. "Ling… The Zero I know even if he was a former Maverick would never hurt a human. He's nice and caring."

"W-What?" Ling croaked as she looked at X oddly.

"Ling… I know you have a rough childhood and is sadden by the death of your friend, Ichika and was traumatized by Zero's Maverick state, but those obstacles can be overcome!" X reasoned.

"No… He's too powerful! He even defeated Sigma!" Ling cried out in fear.

"Then think of me as an invincible knight who can defeat the Maverick Zero." X smiled softly at her.

"You can't beat him…" Ling tried to tell him.

"Yes I can. Trust me and that fear can be overcome." X reasoned with a smile. The Maverick Zero noticed X and intended to strike him down.

"X… as my invincible knight…?" Ling whispered as she slowly got up and glared at the Maverick Zero. "I'm not afraid of you, Zero! I know you're my friend!" The Maverick Zero gasped as he faded to nothingness. Ling ran up to X and hugged him, sobbing on his chest. "X! I'm so sorry! I let my fear and doubt get the best of me…" She hiccupped as she cried again.

"Don't worry. We're a team now and we saved the omniverse two times in a row. We can't let fear and doubt cloud our judgment." X smiled softly as he held her tighter. The screen turned to white.

* * *

X and Ling reappeared where X last left Kirito and his friends. Kirito whistled. "I'll be darned… You did it."

Ling looked around in confusion. "X, where are we? This doesn't look like the simulation I was in before the Mavericks took over."

"We're inside the Mother Computer. And the Mavericks must have hacked into Project Uni to merge some MMORPG world called SAO with the Mother Computer." X told her.

"But where are Houki and the others? Did we get separated when we got trapped inside the Mother Computer?" Ling wondered.

"That's a possibility." X nodded in agreement. "We have to find them and fix the Mother Computer." Asuna ran up to Ling and held her palm with a smile.

"You must be one of X's friends. My name is Asuna Yuuki, but my in-game name is Asuna. This is Kirito, my boyfriend and Phillia, a friend of mine." Asuna introduced herself.

"Sweet, nice to meet you too! I'm Huang Lingyin. But call me Ling." Ling grinned cheerfuly.

"Hey Ling, can you use your RepArmor in the Mother Computer?" X asked her.

"Hold on, let me check." Ling activated her RepArmor and switched to her RepArmor. "Yep, I can use it."

"That's good to hear." X nodded with a smile.

"So…" Kirito asked with a smile. "You're one of X's friends, awoken from cyrosleep back in the year 2035 AD of your world?"

"Yeah, that's me. X is taking care of me when my parents died after the Phantom Virus Tragedy and he was the one who awoken me from cryosleep. Nice to meet you all."

"Um…" Phillia looked around shyly. "I don't mean to be rude or all, but shouldn't we head back to town before more of those Mavericks appear again?"

"You're right. It should be dark soon. We'll discuss back at town." Kirito nodded before turning to X. "Say X, do you and Ling like to stay with us. We might be able to find your friends in the morning."

"Hmm…" X thought about it.

"It would be rude to turn down their offer, X." Ling advised with a smile.

"Well, if you say so, okay. We'll gladly accept your offer, Kirito." X nodded with a smile.

"Great, we should get going then." Kirito grinned as our heroes pressed on, unaware that they were watched by two figures.

* * *

Two hours of walking later, they arrived at the town. It was the same town of Floor 76. As the gang entered through the gates, X and Ling couldn't help but feel nervous as they received curious stares from people who wore MMORPG outfits like Kirito and his friends.

"So this is the town where you're staying in during your imprisonment inside this game, huh?" Ling murmured in awe. Just then, a little girl and cute blue dragon ran up to the gang.

She was a 14 year old girl with brown hair in twin ponytails held together by two red ribbon like balls and wearing red armor. She looked at Kirito, Asuna and Phillia. "Kirito-san! Asuna-chan! Philia-chan! I'm glad you're safe after that strange earthquake!" She sighed in relief. She noticed X and Ling with a curious nature. "Who are those two? Are they new players as well?"

"Nope." Asuna has a big grin on her face. "This is MegaMan X and Huang Lingyin. They're from another dimension, we're in their dimension right now. And you won't believe this, Silica, but X is a robot who acts and feels like a human."

"R-Really?!" Silica gawked as she inspected X. "So… you're an advanced robot with AI?" The blue dragon flew around X and began sniffling him, making him feel nervous.

"Y-yeah. I'm a Reploid, the next generation of robots. Call me X for short. And you are?" X smiled warmly at her.

"I-I'm Silica. It is nice to meet you, X-kun!" Silica blushed. "And the one resting on top of your head is my pet dragon, Pina who is named after my pet cat in the real world." X looked up and saw that Pina has taken a liking to him.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Pina." X chuckled nervously as he scratched Pina's chin, Pina kyed in pleasure. And then, another girl ran up to the gang.

She was a 17 year girl with fluffy pink hair with a white hairpin to keep her bangs out of her eyes, wearing a dark red top with puffed sleeves and a flared skirt of the same color as well as a pure white apron over that and a red ribbon atop her chest ran up to the gang, panting heavily.

"Kirito-kun! Asuna-chan! Phillia-chan! Are you three alright?!" The pink haired girl asked frantically before turning to X and Ling with a confused glance. "Huh…? Who are you two? Never seen you before in SAO."

"I'm Huang-Lingyin and this is MegaMan X, but call him X. He's an advanced robot who acts and feels like a human called a Reploid." Ling grinned as she pointed at herself first and then at X who waved meekly when Pina got off of him.

"W-What?!" The pink haired girl gasped in alarm, white dotted eyes and all. "You're a robot who acts like a normal human being?!"

"Uh… Yeah. Nice to meet you. What is your name?" X smiled meekly again as he waved.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The pink haired girl regain her composure and smiled as she politely introduced herself. "My name is Lisbeth, but call me Liz. I'm Kirito's personal blacksmith. It's nice to meet you too, X and Ling."

"Same here." X nodded with a smile. Then, two more people showed up.

The first one is a 17 year old girl. She has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. She also has pointy ears.

The next one is a girl with black hair, wearing green armor with a red scarf.

"Oni-chan! Are you and the others alright?!" The elven looking girl asked out of alarm. She noticed X and Ling. Blinking, she turned to Kirito for answers. "Who are those two?"

"Oh, their names are MegaMan X and Huang-Lingyin. X is an advanced robot called a Reploid who thinks and acts like a normal human being." Kirito smiled cheerfully.

"Is that so?" The elven girl smiled back as she turned to X and Ling and bowed politely. "My name is Sugaha Kirigaya, but my in-game name is Leafa, I'm Kirito's little sister."

"W-What?!" X and Ling gawked as they recoiled in shock.

"B-B-But you look nothing like Kirito!" Ling mutterd in disbelief.

"That.. is hard to explain right now." Asuna giggled cheerfully. She noticed the black haired girl glaring at X and Ling. "Sinon, aren't you going to introduce yourself to X-kun and Ling-chan?"

"…They look suspicious… How do we know they're not monsters disguised as humans?" Sinon asked dangerously.

"H-Hey! That's not nice!" X whined as anime tears fell out of his eyes when he closed them.

"Oh don't mind Miss Sinon, X-kun." Silica closed her eyes and smiled. "She just have some trust issues."

"Yeah, so don't let it get to you." Phillia smiled slightly at him and Ling.

"O-Okay…" X nodded slowly.

"Let's head to the inn. I'm sure Yui, Agil and Klein and his guild would like to hear about our new friends." Kirito smiled.

"Sweet, you also know other people in this inn?" Ling smiled cheerfully. "Then let's go meet them then!"

* * *

**(X's POV)**

* * *

**And so, I met Kirito, the Black Swordsman and his friends and I managed to rescue Ling. My mission is starting off smoothly. But I'm getting nervous when I'm about to meet this Yui, Agil and Klein. But I must continue my mission and Kirito and his friends will help out in helping me rescue the other four IS pilots and restoring the Mother Computer. Wish me luck, Dr. Light.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Meeting Strea: Falling out of the Sky IS Bravo!**

**A/N: How do you like that? We'll get to Yui, Agil, Klein and his guild and Strea in the next chapter and in said chapter, the Girls Bravo gang will appear. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	35. Meeting Strea

**Chapter 35: Meeting Strea: Falling Out Of The Sky Is Bravo!**

* * *

X, Ling and the gang entered the inn where they see a massive 29 year old black, bald man with a brown goatee, wearing barkeep clothes and has two silver earrings on his left ear wiping glass with a handkerchief. A man who was about 24 years old, has red hair with a red bandanna and wore red robes and black armor resembling those of a samurai including a katana. His facial features include a thin chin strip, thin eyebrows, a sharp nose, and a pair of gentle eyes. He was chatting with his friends who wore the same armor as him and a little girl with black hair wearing a white dress was helping around the bar.

"Hey, Agil. We're back." Kirito greeted.

The man called Agil looked up and smiled in relief. "Kirito, Asuna, Phillia. I'm glad you're safe when the three of you volunteered to check out the Floors when that weird earthquake occurred." He noticed X and Ling. "Hmm? Who are you two?"

"Whoa, check out that guy's blue armor!" The bandana wearing samurai gasped in awe as he ran up to X and inspected his armor. "I have never seen armor like this before. Did you win it in a special event or something?"

"Um… No. I'm not exactly human. I'm a Reploid." X chuckled nervously with a sweat drop.

The samurai wearing man looked at X oddly, so did Agil. "Rep..loid? What is that?" The man who was inspecting X asked with a confused face.

"Technically, X is not human. He's an advanced robot who thinks and feels like a human." Ling told him with a cute smile.

"Eh?!" The bandana wearing man blinked twice while gawking. "Are you saying he's a robot with human emotions?"

"That's about the size of it." Asuna nodded to the man.

"Holy moley." The man regain his composure and introduced himself with a smile. "My name is Klein, leader of Fuurinkazan. Kirito and I happen to know each other before this whole nightmare started." Klein then noticed something about X and Ling. "Say, are you SAO players too?"

"No, we're not." X told him quickly. "I came here on a mission to rescue my friends. This is the Mother Computer that the MMORPG world of SAO has fused with."

"N-Nani?!" Liz blinked in alarm. "Are you saying, we're not in our world anymore and our online prison has fused with another?!"

"Yes, because of Project Uni." Ling nodded in response. Sinon however, was not buying it.

"I don't think they're telling the truth. We're still in SAO…" Sinon said coldly.

"Now, now, Sinon. Let us at least hear them out first." Agil laughed heartily before turning to X and Ling. "My name is Agil, you can say I look out for SAO players like a father."

The little girl walked up to X and looked at him with awe. X noticed her and smiled warmly at her. "My name is MegaMan X, but call me X. What's your name?"

"My name is Yui. I'm Mama and Papa's daughter." Yui closed her eyes and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Mister X."

"Please, call me X. And who are your parents, Yui?" X asked politely. She gestured to Kirito and Asuna as she walked up to them and gave Kirito a hug. "W-What?!" X gawked as his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "Kirito… Asuna… You never told me you have a daughter!" He stuttered in disbelief.

"Well, it's a long story." Asuna closed her eyes and smiled.

"Say, are you two hungry? I made us some dinner." Agil offered.

"Of course! I'm starving after being trapped in my nightmare!" Ling cheered as she ran up to the counter and picked up a fork and knife.

"No thanks. I'm good." X told him softly. Agil and Klein looked at him oddly.

"Oi, oi. You got to eat sometimes, otherwise you'll die of hunger." Agil warned him.

"Oh, X can't eat because he's a robot. He needs to recharge every once in a while." Ling cleared things up for Agil and Klein.

"Y-You serious?" Agil muttered in disbelief. "So you two aren't SAO players."

"No. We're not. I came here on a mission to save my friends. I need to save four of them since I saved Ling." X explained.

"I see…" Agil scratched his beard in thought. "Why don't you tell us the story then?"

"Okay." Ling nodded. And so, X and Ling told Agil, Klein, his guild and Yui about the world of Reploids, how X was discovered by Dr. Cain and his designs created the Reploid race, how X discovered Ling and her four friends in cryosleep, the Mavericks, their leader Sigma who was once the commander of the Maverick Hunters, how Sigma started the first and second Maverick Wars to make his insane Reploid utopia and the otherworldly friends he and the IS girls have met and befriended and fought alongside with.

"That's an interesting tale you got there, X' Agil nodded in understanding. "Who knew we end up in your dimension by this Project Uni and there are other dimensions other than our own."

"But this Sigma person and his Maverick followers sound scary…" Silica shivered in fear. "Is he bad as you say he is?"

"Oh yeah…" Ling frowned before continuing. "He wants to wipe out all of humanity to make a utopia for Reploids. But we destroyed him two times in a row."

"You said he exists as a computer virus and can come back at any moment." Kirito frowned as he finished his glass of juice. "How did he get this way?"

"We don't know. All we know is that he exists as a virus and will stop at nothing until he destroys us and make his Reploid utopia a reality." X frowned deeper.

"Yikes. I hope he doesn't come to our dimension…" Liz gulped in fear.

"So you and Ling's friends are heroes of your world by stopping Sigma, right?" Yui beamed with a cute smile. "Then can you tell me more about Reploids?"

"Hold on, Yui…" Sinon stood up from her seat and glared at X and Ling. "How do we know they're not amnesiac players who dreamt this whole thing up?"

"I keep telling you we're not making this up!" Ling growled as she slams her fist down on the table in anger.

"Hey, Ling. Calm down, will you?" Agil reasoned with her. "Sinon has trouble trusting others, so it'll take some time to gain her trust. Besides, you already gain our trust with your tale." He smiled at her.

"Yeah. And it's pretty interesting." Klein beamed. "We're trapped inside a computer in a world where advanced robots act and think like humans. I bet nobody is gonna believe this when we clear the game… Oh yeah, I forgot, you said SAO has merged with your army's Mother Computer thingy, right?" Klein asked X.

"Yes. And we have to fix it and me and Ling have to save our four friends whom the Mavericks trapped inside their deepest nightmares and fears." X nodded.

"I don't believe this…" Sinon frowned. "You guys are actually believing everything they say?"

"Now, now, Sinon. Be nice. Since they helped us with that Maverick, we got to help them save their four friends and fix their Mother Computer… Wait a minute." Kirito thought of something. "Yui." He called out to her.

"Yes, Papa?" Yui nodded.

"Will fixing the Maverick Hunter Mother Computer count as clearing SAO since the MMORPG has fused with the Mother Computer?" Kirito asked her.

"Hold on, Papa. I'll process some data." Yui closed her eyes and began to think. After 3 minutes, she opened them with a smile. "Yes. Fixing the Mother Computer will count as clearing SAO."

"Boss, that's good news!" One of Klein's guild members beamed. "If we help X and Ling save their friends and fix this Mother whatchamacallit, we'll be free from this nightmare!"

"Here, here." Klein smiled. "Looks like we came in at the right place at the right time."

"Hold on." X interjected. "I have a theory that the Mother Computer houses all of our past battles from the first and second Maverick Wars. So when SAO fused with the Mother Computer's cyberworld, it must have deleted all the monsters of SAO and replaced them with Mavericks me and my friends have defeated in the past. So we should be on our guard."

"R-Right. We'll keep that in mind." Klein sweat dropped.

"Well, we'll begin searching for X's friends tomorrow. So let's rest up for tomorrow." Agil smiled softly.

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement as they finished dinner and went to sleep. Ling was offered a spare bedroom and she slept peacefully while X rested on a chair in the inn.

* * *

**(The next day…)**

* * *

Ling yawned as she exited her room. "So begins day two of temporary life in the Mother Computer…" Ling muttered with a smile as she headed to the inn. X was helping Agil out with the menu.

"I'm impressed, X. I never knew you were a skilled cook." Agil smiled as he gave some players some of X's dishes.

"Like I said, I'm programed with the skills of legendary chefs." X closed his eyes and smiled as he noticed Ling and walked up to her. "Hey Ling. What's up?"

"Good morning, X." Ling closed her eyes and smiled. "Are we going to get ready to find some of our friends in the Mother Computer?"

"Yeah." X nodded. Suddenly, he felt a presence. Ling noticed his tense behavior.

"What is it, X?" Ling then noticed someone behind X. X turned around and saw the person.

She has lavender hair which goes down to the base of her neck with two long strands on either side of her head which go down to the top of her breasts. She has two moles on her left breast inside her cleavage. Her eyes are red-violet, nearly pink. And she was smiling.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Uh… Hello?" X greeted meekly. The lavender haired girl inspected X and Ling.

"You must be new around here. Hmm…" The girl inspected X and Ling more, making them nervous. "You don't look like SAO players. My name is Strea." The girl known as Strea closed her eyes and smiled. "What's your name, blue cutie?"

"Um… my name is MegaMan X, but call me X." X gulped nervously.

"Uh… My name is Huang-Lingyin. Nice to meet you, Strea…" Ling smiled meekly.

"X… The letter X means limitless, right?" Strea asked, still showing that cute smile. X nodded in response. "It's a cute name you got there, X." She giggled.

"Are you an SAO player too?" X asked her.

"Hmm… I dunno, maybe I am, and maybe I'm not." Strea placed her pinky on her chin, still smiling. "The thing is, I can't remember who I am. I know Kirito and his friends. But this is the first time I have met you two. Mind telling me about yourselves?"

"Um… Okay." X nodded in response as he and Ling told Strea about the world she and the SAO players are in and why X and Ling are in the Mother Computer and X's mission to rescue his four IS pilot friends and how he already rescued Ling.

"Wow, I didn't know they made an event like that!" Strea gasped happily. Kirito walked up to her.

"Hey Strea, it's not an event. It's real. We're not in our own dimension anymore and we're inside their dimension's main computer." Kirito corrected.

Strea giggled playfully. "Okay, if you say so, Kirito-kun." She then hugged Kirito and buried him in her breasts, leaving X and Ling wide eyed at this silly event.

Agil walked up to them. "Strea is an interesting one, don't you think? She joined the Assault Team after we cleared Floor 75 and we managed to clear Floor 84 with her help. But we have no idea where she came from and why. But she's a valuable asset to the Assault Team." Agil explained, before turning to Strea. "Hey Strea, get ready because we're going to explore the world of the Mother Computer to look for X and Ling's friends."

"Okie dokie!" Strea saluted as she let go of Kirito.

'Agil is right… she is an interesting one…' Ling face faulted.

* * *

**(One hour later…)**

* * *

X, Ling and Kirito's party were outside the town. X activated his wrist computer and it showed a map of the fused Mother Computer and SAO world. X gasped as he recognized four regions of the merger world and four energy readings of his four IS pilot friends. "These are areas me and my friends have been to during the first and second Maverick Wars!"

"Let me see…" Liz looked at X's wrist computer and noticed what he's talking about. "He's right, I don't recognize those regions at all. It proves that we're not in our world anymore."

"Or maybe he's lying so he can lower our guards down." Sinon frowned as she adjusted her bow.

"Sinon! Stop acting like that! We have to help X and Ling find their friends." Asuna scolded Sinon.

"I agree with Asuna-chan" Leafa nodded with a frown. "You need to learn to trust X and Ling. Plus, we need to find their friends who are trapped somewhere in the Mother Computer world we're in." Suddenly, they heard a ripple in the sky.

"H-Huh?! What was that noise?" Silica stammered. They saw a group of people falling down into the river. The gang looked really closely and saw 6 females and 3 guys falling down, plus a seal like creature. They fall into the river.

"We have to help them!" X shouted out as he and the gang managed to pull them out. However, when Ling managed to pull the dark blue haired boy out, he turned blue for some reason.

"What on earth?" Ling blinked in surprise as she eyed the boy oddly. They got the people out separately and looked at them oddly.

"Where did they come from?" Kirito muttered in disbelief as he inspected the brown haired girl who looked like a bodyguard.

Sinon stared at the 10 people with a serious expression. 'Are they like me…?'

Strea got closer to the boy and her breasts got near his face. 'Hmm… I wonder where they came from…' She thought to herself while a slight perverted drool appeared on her lips. Suddenly, the boy's eyes shot opened and he noticed Strea looking at him. He screamed panic as he crawled back on his feet and stammered.

"Oh lord! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He panicked.

"What's with you, kid? It sounds like you're afraid of girls or something?" Kirito blinked. He noticed someone grabbing his shoulder, and he turned to see a brown haired girl who wore the typical schoolgirl uniform glowing a dark aura.

"I'll send you to the afterlife you perverted creep!" She was about to do a subplex on him, but Kirito back flipped out of the way, surprising the brown haired girl.

"What the heck?!" She gawked.

Pina was inspecting the blue haired girl, but she noticed someone looming over her. She nervously turned around and saw a pink haired girl with three red dots on her forehead, also wearing the school uniform with a cute smile, saying "You look mighty tasty." She tried to grab Pina, but she flew out of the way and hid behind Silica. "Can I have your feathery friend for dinner?"

"N-No! I don't want to lose Pina again!" Silica gulped as she held her pet dragon tightly. Pina nodded vigously in agreement.

"Oh, just a little nibble."

Suddenly, most of the gang heard Ling's scream as X turned around and saw a blond haired man who wore a white school boy rich uniform doing… things to Ling. "What's your name, cutey?" The blond haired man drooled pervertedly.

"M-My name is Ling… Now let go of me you pervert!" Ling growled. X got into a battle position.

"Hey! Unhand my friend if you know what's good for you!" X demanded with an angry frown. The blond haired man laughed pervertedly making the SAO girls except for Strea cling in fear.

"Why should I listen to a costumed cosplayer like you? I bet you're a weakling like Chibinari!" The blond haired man taunted. X couldn't take it anymore as he swoop in and punched the man in the face, making him drop Ling. Ling got behind X. The blond haired man growled in anger as he got up and glared at X. "That's it, pal. You're not going to get in my way of having fun with the sexy women in the world! Not you, not Chibinari, not anyone!"

X frowned as he too got into a fighter's stance similar to Ryu of Street Fighter. This could take a while…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Chill Penguin Redux: Rescuing Cecilia and Battle with the Sarashiki Sisters: Round 1!**

**A/N: This is probably one of my best chapters around 2,500 words or more. I need to take a break in weekends because working on weekdays gets my juice up and running. Anyway, the Girls Bravo gang will join our heroes and they go to Chill Penguin's region to save Cecilia and defeat Data Chill Penguin, so stay tuned for more Mega Updates. P.S: What's your favorite moments in this chapter? Be sure to tell me by reviews.**


	36. Chill Penguin Redux: 1 of 2

**A/N: This is becoming one of my most favorite arcs in the story next to Arc 2. Here are some mini-spoilers for after this chapter, in the future chapter 38, Strea will meet Sigma and Alberch will make a appearance like he did in Hollow Fragment and he will form a alliance with Sigma and other bad guys of SAO. Enough spoilers from me, here is Chapter 36. Also, on another note, I decided to make the Chill Penguin arc a two parter. Sorry for the delay, everyone.**

**Chapter 36: Chill Penguin Redux: Part 1 of 2: Rescuing Cecilia and Battle with the Sarashiki Sisters: Round 1!**

* * *

"Okay pal." The blonde haired man smirked as he got into a fighter's stance. "I'll give you a lesson about keeping me, the great Kazama Fukuyama from the sexy ladies and cutie girls!"

"So your name is Fukuyama, huh?" X muttered with a frown. Fukuyama leaped up and tried to drop kick X, but he side stepped out of the way, making the perverted creep slam into the ground with a thud. X punched Fukuyama in the face, knocking him across the field.

"Oof! Not bad for a amateur…" Fukuyama muttered as he got up and charged after X. "But let's see you dodge my Lady Grabbing Punches!" He flung punch after punch at X 30 times, but X dodged them all and grabbed Fukuyama by the arm and slams him into the ground.

"Yeah! Pwn that creep, X!" Ling cheered. Meanwhile, Kirito and Asuna went to check on the blue haired girl.

Kirito got closer to the girl and checked for wounds. However, when he was checking for wounds, the blue haired girl's eyes shot open and she noticed Kirito and screamed in panic as she got up and ran behind a tree, stammering "S-Stay back!"

"Huh? Why would she be frighten of you like that?" Asuna muttered. Leafa decided to check on the boy that Ling was trying to take care of.

The boy gulped nervously as Leafa kneed down and looked at him with a smile. She said "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise. My name is Leafa. And you are?"

"Y-Yukinari Sasaki…" Yukinari gulped nervously. "J-Just don't touch me, please…"

"Huh? Why? Why are you afraid of girls like that?" Leafa asked confusedly and politely. Yukinari looked down despondently. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Leafa added.

Meanwhile, back to the battle between X and Fukuyama, X was overpowering Fukuyama with his punches. Fukuyama tried to get X with a killer uppercut, but the Maverick Hunter back flipped and kicked Fukuyama in the chin, knocking him across the field, next to the blond haired girl and the two bodyguards, knocking him out of the fight. X sighed as he commented "I hope I don't see that perverted creep wake up. He was a sicko pervert." He ran up to Ling and asked "Are you okay, Ling?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ling nodded in response. "I just hope that creepazoid doesn't do that to me again…? X, who is the little girl tugging your arm like that?" She pointed to said girl who wore a cute blue outfit with a blue beret tugging X's arm. X took notice and he and Ling eyed the little girl tugging X's arm.

"You're coming with me to be Maharu's bride!" The little girl grunted as she tried to pull X off to somewhere, X lifted the girl up due to his super strength. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" The little girl demanded.

"First, who are you? And who is this Maharu you speak of?" X demanded as he eyed the girl suspiciously.

"I am the great Tomoka Lana Jude." Tomoka grinned with pride. "I am the greatest magical girl in existence."

"Girl…" Ling made a deadpan face. "I know I watched magical girl anime back in my timeline and I know they're nothing like you."

"A-Are you insulting me?! I am not a little girl!" Tomoka growled in fury as she let go of X's arm and got out a red and yellow toy hammer and pointed it at Ling. "Don't make me turn you into a frog!"

"T-Tomoka… Please don't fight with that girl." The blue haired girl muttered in fear. Tomokoa and Ling were silent for a moment until they frowned and looked away from each other with a huff.

"So, who are you lot?" Sinon demanded with the frownest of frowns.

"I am Miharu Sena Kanaka. Nice to meet you." Said the girl with pink hair. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Miharu, I think now is not the time of thinking about food." Said the girl who tried to punch Kirito. "Hello my name is Kirie Kojima and I really hate perverts."

I am Koyomi Hare Nanaka…." Said the girl with the uniform on. "And I am not really good with guys that much, so please do not get to close to me…."

"And this is Ebi." Tomoka picked up the seal like creature and placed it on her head.

"Aww, how cute. It's some sort of seal creature." Liz beamed.

"So who are you lot?" Kirie demanded as she crossed her arms and glared at X and the gang.

"My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." X smiled softly as he introduced himself. Yukinari and his friends looked at X oddly.

"Why would you name yourself X? And why is your name MegaMan X?" Yukinari blinked.

"That's because X-kun is an advanced robot called a Reploid." Silica beamed. "He can think and choose for himself."

"Silica, you're not buying that story, are you?" Sinon frowned deeper. Tomoka walked over to X and knocked his legs with a slight tap.

"Yep, he's definitely not human alright. He is a robot." Tomoka beamed. "And that girl with the dragon say you're an advanced robot who can think and choose for himself, right? That's so cool!"

"Like Robocop?" Kirie was skeptical of this, but then again, she saw how X was able to defeat Fukuyama in one fell swoop, so she shouldn't complain.

"Uh, Yeah. I'm a Reploid, the next generation of robots. So why don't we talked about it on the way. We need to leave that perverted idiot to sleep and hope he doesn't follow us." X frowned.

"I agree." Kirie frowned as well. "Let's leave that perverted idiot and his group behind. That'll do him some good."

"Right now, we need to find our friends who are somewhere in the Mother Computer." Ling added. Everyone save for Yukinari's group nodded and they along with Yukinari's group headed for the icy region of the Mother Computer, leaving Fukuyama and his group behind.

While walking down the way, X and Ling told Yukinari's group about the dimension they're in, how X was found by Dr. Cain in Dr. Light's lab and his designs created the Reploid race, he also told them how he found Ling and her group in suspended animation and the adventure and trouble they went through during the first and second Maverick Wars.

"So you're the last creation of a kind hearted scientist named Dr. Thomas Light who was found by this Dr. Cain person and he used your designs to create these Reploids you spoke of?" Yukinari repeated what X has told him and his friends.

"Yeah. I owe my life to Dr. Light for creating me and for helping Dr. Cain create the Reploid race." X nodded. Sinon frowned deeper upon hearing this.

"And you found Ling and her friends in suspended animation? That's so sweet." Miharu closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. Kirie glared at X with a scowl.

"How do we know you didn't found them so you can take advantage of them?" She warned, making X gulp in fear.

"X wouldn't do that! He's a nice and caring Reploid." Ling vouched for X. "Plus, he's a good cook as well."

"But X…" Yukinari looked at X with a despondent look. "You said you and Ling's friends fought through two wars… Why? Why are you fighting these Mavericks in these wars they committed?"

"I have to fight, even though I disliked fighting…" X lowered his head with a sigh.

"B-But you said you Reploids can think and choose for yourselves!" Koyomi gasped in alarm.

"Yes. If you hate fighting, why do you fight, X?" Liz asked out of sympathy for X. "Are you forced to fight the Mavericks?"

"I did it on my own free will. I have to protect everyone from the Mavericks even if it means the cost of my own life. I'm doing this for Ling and her friends." X smiled slightly as he gestures to Ling who blushed madly.

"That's so sad… having to fight wars to save everyone without the will to stop fighting." Silica lowered her head despondently.

"But X… Are you afraid of fighting and wars?" Kirie asked softly.

"Like I said, I'm doing this for Ling and her friends. I don't know why, but I gain an unbreakable confidence that encourages me to fight for ever lasting peace. I have to fight for everyone's sake. It's… sorta my destiny." X stated softly.

"I see… You're willing to keep fighting until all Mavericks are destroyed and reduced to scrap metal and this Sigma guy truly stays dead." Kirito frowned. "You have a set determination for five girls." He commented.

"I don't know if you're scolding me or admiring me, but I appreciate it." X smiled slightly.

"Anytime, X." Kirito nodded.

"But… how did you guys get here?" Leafa asked Yukinari's group.

"Well, we were supposed to go to an island getaway during Spring Break until that perverted creep Fukuyama showed up along with his sister and two bodyguards. They won't leave us alone until a certain someone used a spell to transport us to X's dimension." Kirie gave Tomoka a dirty look.

"It's not Tomoka's fault, darn it! My magic is best to none! Except for Lisa's…" Tomoka pouted as she crossed her arms and made a annoyed grunt.

"So if you came here by magic, then your real world bodies are digitalize into the Mother Computer by pure luck." X figured.

"One thing I don't get is… Why did the leader of the Mavericks, this Sigma, go Maverick to begin with? He's scary, but there must be a reason why this scary Sigma person is Maverick to begin with…" Koyomi shivered.

"We don't know… The reason he went Maverick is because he fought my friend, Zero when he was first Maverick." X explained.

"Zero? Who is Zero?" Asuna looked at X with a curious nature.

"He's one of our best friends. He was found in a lab where Sigma fought him when he was still Commander of the Maverick Hunters. He sacrificed himself to ensure our victory in the first Maverick War." Ling explained as she looked up to the virtual sky.

"E-Eh?!" Phillia blinked in confusion. "He died?"

"Yeah, but we brought him back at the end of the second Maverick War. He was rebuilt in a powerful body that Sigma's loyal followers stolen parts of. He wields a powerful lightsaber called the Z-Saber." X explained.

Liz whistled. "Shoot, this Zero guy is tougher than he looks. Glad he's on your side." She smiled.

"Hmm… I would love to meet Zero one day. I could learn a thing or two from him." Kirito smiled.

"Enough about our friends, so how do you and those girls meet, Yukinari?" Ling asked him sweetly.

"And why were you frighten of me when you woke up?" Leafa asked him out of curiosity.

Yukinari looked down despondently. "Yukinari…" Kirie said softly, also feeling despondently.

"It's… It's because I'm allergic to girls." Yukinari muttered sadly.

"Eh? You're allergic to girls?" Silica blinked as she and Pina looked at him with concern expressions.

"Due to a bad childhood experience, I developed an allergy to girls. I was picked on by girls in high school. However, it was one fateful day that Kirie knocked me into the tub which transported me to Seiren." Yukinari smiled slightly.

"Seiren? Is that a country?" Strea asked sweetly. Yukinari shook his head no.

"No. Seiren is a planet inhabited mostly by girls. It is where I met Miharu." Yukinari gestured to Miharu who was busy looking at a butterfly.

"And later on, you met Tomoka, and Koyomi, right?" Ling asked with a smile. Yukinari nodded in response.

Before they continue having this discussion, the gang felt a shiver, well except for X since he's a Reploid. Silica looked up and gasped as she pointed to some familiar buildings to X and Ling. The gang looked up and gasped at the scenery. "W-What on Earth?" Sinon muttered in disbelief. "Those buildings don't match Aincard or the Hollow Area's at all…"

"This is… Chill Penguin's old snow base!" X gasped as he got out his wrist computer and opened a channel with Middy. "Middy, can you read me?"

"Sure thing, X! What's up?" Middy asked from the wrist computer.

"Since Project Uni has merged the MMORPG world of SAO with the Mother Computer, it reconfigured its data and made four regions filled with areas from the first and second Maverick Wars. A girl named Yui said if we fix the Mother Computer, will it restore both cyberworlds to normal and set the SAO game to be cleared?" X asked when he deduced this theory.

"Yeah. There are four regions and each has data manifestations of past Maverick Generals you and the IS pilots have either defeated or converted. If you can beat all four Data Maverick Generals, it will clear a path for the central area of the Mother Computer. I'll gather more data." Middy explained as X cut the channel.

"So all we have to do is beat each Maverick General and we'll be free, right?" Liz smiled as she readies her mace. "Sounds easy enough."

Ling noticed a familiar red bubble ahead of them. Ling gasped as she recognize who's trapped in the Nightmare Bubble. "X! Look!" She tugged X's arm. X and the gang looked up and saw the Nightmare Bubble.

"It's another one of those red bubbles…" Kirito frowned as the gang ran up to it. Sinon got a closer look at the bubble.

"Who's that?" Sinon blinked as she pointed to the figure trapped in the bubble. It was Cecilia, but like Ling before X rescued her, she trembling in fear in her sleep.

"It's Cecilia! And she's in the same condition I was in when I got trapped inside the Mother Computer!" Ling gasped.

"Okay, I know what to do. I'll be right back." X told everyone as he touched the bubble and went into Cecilia's mind. Sinon growled and yelled out

"This guy is insane!"

"But that's what make X himself. Because he's a natural born leader and is willing to save his friends, no matter the costs." Ling reassured her with a smile.

"And that's why I admired that." Kirito smiled slightly.

"Sounds like a certain someone I know." Asuna closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

X appeared in modern day London, England. He looked around in confusion. "I'm in London, England?" He noticed the buildings doesn't look like the ones he saw during the first time he was in London back in the first Maverick War. "No… This must be 2035, aka Cecilia's reality of her nightmare. But what is her nightmare?" X scratched his chin in thought.

Suddenly, he heard "Spare change?" X turned around and saw Cecilia in hand me downs bum clothes and was asking for money from people.

"C-Cecilia?!" X gasped as he ran up to her.

"W-Who are you?" Cecilia stammered as she fell on her butt.

"It's me, X. What happened to you? What happened to your clothes?" X demanded, feeling sorry for Cecilia.

Cecilia looked down despondently. "Ever since my parents died in that horrible train crash, my family's fortune has dried up and now I'm forced to live on the streets! It's awful! Simply awful!" Cecilia covered her face and sobbed in sorrow.

"…The Cecilia I know wouldn't give up like that." X told her seriously.

"I don't even know you! No one can help me!" Cecilia cried.

"That's not true, Cecilia. Didn't I tell you that I will help you restore your family's fortune?" X smiled softly at her.

"W-What?" Cecilia stammered as she stood up and stared at X.

"I said I will help you restore your family's fortune. We're almost there at starting the Cecilia Alcott's Unique Foods. So you shouldn't let your parents' deaths and your sad past take control of you! I know you can do it!" X encouraged her.

"Helping me… restore my family's fortune?" Cecilia muttered as the simulation faded and it showed a white background. Her clothes returned to what she wore in 21XX before this incident happened. "X… You're right! I shouldn't let my past get the best of me! I know I can overcome my difficulties!" Cecilia sniffled before she buried herself on X's chest, crying softly.

"I know you will, Cecilia." X smiled softly at her as the white light appeared.

* * *

X and Cecilia reappeared near their friends. Ling gasped happily as she ran up to Cecilia. "Cecilia! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Yes. Sorry to worry you guys." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled. She opened them about 10 seconds later and saw her surroundings are unfamiliar to her. "I take it we're not in our VR simulations anymore."

"Yeah. The Mavericks have trapped all five of us in our worst nightmares and fears in the Mother Computer. So we have to fix the Mother Computer if we have any hope of getting out of here." Ling nodded.

"Um, excuse me. But who are you?" Sinon glared at Cecilia.

"Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Cecilia Alcott, one of X's friends and one of the Maverick Whisperers." Cecilia bowed lightly.

"Hmm… I see." Sinon nodded before turning to X. "Looks like you were telling the truth, but I will be keeping an eye on you for now."

"R-Right…" X nodded in agreement with a meek smile. Suddenly, X tensed.

"What is it, X?" Liz asked in concern, they felt X's tension. Out of nowhere, X dodged a huge sword swipe from a blue and red sword. Next, Ling and Cecilia dodged the spear jabs.

"Who did that?!" Cecilia gritted her teeth as she, X and Ling turned around and Ling and Cecilia gasped in shock as they recognized those two people.

It was the same girls that Sigma found in cryosleep, not that X and his friends knew. The one with the hairclips and glasses, Kanzashi Sarashiki wore a RepArmor that has a sick red color scheme with a picture of a devilous kitty on her chestplate. And the one with the short blue hair, Tatenashi has a black RepArmor with a skull and crossbones on her chestplate.

"K-Kan-chan! Tatenashi-chan!" Cecilia gasped in alarm.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Chill Penguin Redux: Part 2 of 2: The Bonds of Friendship: Our Determination To Fight**

**A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger. Will X and friends save the Sarashiki sisters from Sigma's mind control and clear the Chill Penguin redux land? Find out next chapter, everyone.**


	37. Chill Penguin Redux: 2 of 2

**A/N: Due to some decisions, I decided to remove Yugioh GX so I won't receive some backlash from Yugioh fans who hated GX (Save for some who liked GX) and decided to replace it with Haruhi Suzumiya. So without further ado, here is Chapter 37 and part 2 of the Chill Penguin Redux.**

**Chapter 37: Chill Penguin Redux: Part 2 of 2: The Bonds of Friendship: Our Determination to Fight**

* * *

"It can't be… You two are alive?!" Ling gasped in shock.

"Cecilia, Ling. You know these two girls?" X asked Ling and Cecilia.

"Yes." Cecilia nodded. "Tatenashi is the IS representative of Russia while her sister, Kan-chan is the representative of Japan. They're two of our closest friends. We thought they were killed during the Phantom Virus Tragedy!" Cecilia gasped in shock and wondering how did two of their closest friends survive the tragedy of 2035.

"How do you know us, human scum?" Kanzashi asked coldly as she readies her sword.

"Yeah! There's no way we would be acquainted with inferior humans like yourselves!" Tatenashi nodded in agreement as she pointed her spear at our heroes.

"W-What are you two talking about?" Silica blinked in fear as she took a step back.

"Kan-chan! Tatenashi! Don't you remember us?! It's us, Ling and Cecilia!" Ling reasoned with them.

"We keep telling you, we don't remember being acquainted with pathetic disgusting humans such as yourselves!" Kanzashi frowned as she slams her sword down on them, forcing the gang to scatter.

"What's with you two?!" Kirie growled as she glared at the Sarashiki sisters. "Is that any way to greet old friends who thought you two were dead?!" Kirie received silence from the Sarashiki sisters. "That's it! I'll knock you two senseless if you keep continuing to ignore our questions!" With an Amazon war cry, Kirie charged at Tatenashi who smirked as she directly gave Kirie a lower punch in the chest, making her spit saliva in pain and before doing an air kick that send her flying towards her friends a bit, knocking her out for the rest of the fight.

"K-Kirie-chan!" Yukinari gasped in alarm.

"What's going on?!" Leafa panicked as she readies her katana, the SAO players readied their weapons. "Who are those two girls attacking us?!"

"I don't know…" Kirito frowned as he readies his duel swords. "But somehow, Ling and her friend knows them, so they must be acquainted as friends."

"Why?" Cecilia demanded with a despondent frown. "We fought the Phantom Task together before the Phantom Virus Tragedy!" She switched to her RepArmor and got ready for battle.

"Our orders by our master is to eliminate you three and ensure the Mavericks' success of the hacking of the Mother Computer." Tatenashi grinned darkly as she slams her spear down to make a stand.

"We don't have to do this!" X protested as he readies his X-Buster. Sinon noticed his choice of weapon.

"X… Where's your sword? Don't you have one?" She questioned him.

"This is my weapon, it shoots energy shots from it." X explained to her.

"So it's like my shooting skill?" Sinon blinked and almost drooled at the thought of using a weapon you transform your hand into. "So you earned my trust a little bit more." She acknowledged.

"Thanks. Now where was I?" X turned to the Sarashiki sisters. "We don't have to do this! Aren't you two and Ling and Cecilia friends? Why don't you remember them?" X demanded.

"We don't acquaint ourselves with human lovers such as yourselves, now die!" Tatenashi yelled out as she leaped up and slams her spear down towards Silica and Pina who panicked and dodge rolled out of the way.

"Please don't do this!" Koyomi panicked as Kanzashi charged towards her with her great sword ready. However, Asuna got in the way and blocked Kanzashi with her rapier.

"You're not bad for a SAO player who is now trapped in the Mother Computer…" Kanzashi frowned as she swings her sword after swing, Asuna used her reaction time moves to leap over the swings.

Asuna shouted out "Streak!" And she slashed Kanzashi one time with a powerful slash from her rapier.

"Upper Swing!" Liz shouted out her Battle Skill as she swung her mace at Kanzashi two time, but she blocked them two times and swung her sword vertically at her, forcing her to back flip out of the way. 'Shoot, that girl is stronger than she looks!' Liz gulped as Kanzashi charged at Liz and Liz was forced to duck and cover over the swings of Kanzashi's sword.

Tatenashi made her spear spin like a drill. "Now then… Time for an extreme tickling lesson!" Before she can attack, she was hit in the back. Growling, she turned to see Strea with her great sword smiling.

"My, aren't you and your sister the friendly bunch?" Strea lifted her great sword, still smiling cheerfully.

"So you're Strea, huh?" Tatenshi smirked darkly. "Our master has special plans for you." Kirito and Ling got beside Strea.

"Tatenshi! Why?! Who is ordering you to do this?!" Ling cried out, trying to get through to her friend whom she thought was dead back in 2035.

"I'll give you a hint… He's someone you defeated two times in a row and foiled his plans for omniversal domination." Tatenshi mocked as she and Kirito clashed weapons for about 4 minutes until Kirito got the upper hand and used Countless Spike to give Tatenashi some heavy damage.

Before Kanzashi can hit Liz, she was hit in the back by magical bullets. Frowning to herself, she turned to see Tomoka with her hammer drawn.

"Now you'll face me, the great Tomoka Lana Jude!" Tomoka gave out her cheesy laugh before Tatenashi fired beam shots at her, causing a explosion which made Tomoka screamed in alarm and slam into a igloo.

"You talk too much…" Tatenashi frowned before she and Kirito clashed weapons for about 5 minutes. X decided to join in by firing Buster shots at Tatenashi five times.

"Switching to Light Armor!" X proclaimed as he switched to the Light Armor.

Silica and Pina were amazed by X's sudden change in armor. "X-kun! That's amazing!" Silica noticed Kanzashi running towards her. "Oh no!" Luckily, X warped in and got in front of her and blocked the blade with his hand. X let out a yell as he pushed the blade back and gave Kanzashi a leg sweep, knocking her to the ground.

Tatenashi noticed her sister on the ground and she lunged at X, intending to impale him with her spear. Sinon fired arrows from her bow, giving Tatenashi some medium damage. Next, Asuna leaped up and thrusts her rapier 10 times at the Sarashiki sisters, giving them some heavy damage.

The Sarashiki sisters panted heavily as the gang aimed their weapons at them. Kanzashi frowned deeper and has her back turned. "This isn't over, MegaMan X and IS pilots. We shall return to finish the job…" Kanzashi stated coldly as she and her sister warped out of sight.

"Kan-chan… Tatenashi-chan…" Ling lowered her head despondently. X walked up to Ling and Cecilia with concern on his features.

"You know those two, do you? The four of you must be really closed." X asked out of pity.

"Yeah… They too, were competing to win the love of Ichika. When the Phantom Task released that virus and were killed by it, we thought the Sarashiki sisters were killed by the virus, but…" Cecilia stopped to think about it.

"Could Kan-chan and Tatenashi have type S blood like we do and survived the virus, but were placed in a coma because of it?" Ling wondered.

"That has to be it." Cecilia nodded as she pounded her fist on her hand. "They too were placed in cryosleep because of the virus, but they weren't in the IS Academy where X found us 66 years later…"

"Maybe your two friends were secretly placed in a hidden area away from enemy eyes?" Leafa guessed. "I seen it a lot in movies and TV shows, so that has to be the logical reason."

"Um…" Miharu looked around carefully. "Will those two scary people be back to fight us?"

"It's a high possibility." X nodded, but with determination said "But I will do whatever it takes to free them from their master's control and remember their friends from 2035. I promised, Ling and Cecilia that I will save the Sarashiki sisters from whoever is controlling them." X told them.

"T-Thank you, X…" Ling sniffled as she gave X a hug.

"I see where this is going…" Sinon smirked teasingly. "You're the dense harem lead type."

"W-What?" X stuttered as he looked at Sinon with confusion. "It's not funny teasing me like that."

"Yep, Sinon is right… He sure is dense." Liz sighed as she shook her head.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Kirito smiled nervously, trying to change the subject.

"I agree as well." Phillia agreed, so did everyone else as they pressed forward through the Data Snow Base.

For the first time in their lives, the SAO players discovered and fought with Mavericks. Thanks to X, Ling and Cecilia's way of handling Mavericks, the SAO players managed to protect the Girls Bravo gang from the Mavericks and they pressed forward. X, Ling and Cecilia took a trip down memory lane while travesing through the Data Snow Base. They fought Mavericks who ride in Ride Armors and have to teach the SAO players how to handle those types of Mavericks, they succeeded and pressed forward until they reached the door leading to Chill Penguin's lair.

* * *

The gang stared at the door. Phillia turned to X and the two IS girls. "This is where the Maverick General is?"

"Yeah…" Ling nodded. "His name is Chill Penguin and he has the element of ice. We know how to deal with a Maverick like him before. Plus, he was the first Maverick General we fought during the first Maverick War."

"Hmm…" Kirito scratched his chin in thought.

"What is it, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked him out of curiosity.

"…It's best if we inform the Assault Team about Chill Penguin. That way, we can outnumber him with everyone." Kirito suggested.

"Are you sure about this, Kirito?" Cecilia questioned him. "We defeated him twice back in the first Maverick War, so we know how to handle him."

"True, but won't it be better if we increase our numbers? Plus, we need to inform the Assault Team that we're no longer in our dimension and SAO has merged with your dimension's cyberworld. There's strength in numbers as they always say." Kirito suggested.

"I agree with Kirito's suggestion. The more of us, the faster it will be done. So let's head back to town." X suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed back to town to inform more SAO players about Chill Penguin's lair.

* * *

**(One hour later…)**

* * *

"I see…" Agil nodded in understanding when X and company told him and Klein's guild about Chill Penguin's lair. "So if we defeat these four Maverick Generals that guard the regions of this merger world, it will fix the Mother Computer and set SAO to be cleared when it detaches from the Mother Computer's world?"

"That's about the size of it, Agil." Kirito nodded. "Asuna has already begun to inform everyone that we're not in our dimension anymore and the situation at hand."

"Hmm… How tough can this Chill Penguin guy be anyway?" Klein asked, scratching his chin.

"Don't underestimate Chill Penguin." X warned. "He has the power of ice and we know how to deal with a Maverick like him. So it would be best if we lead the Assault on his lair."

"Something tells me Chill Penguin is not going to be easy…" Yukinari sighed in exhaustion.

"Don't worry about it, Yukinari-san." Miharu closed her eyes and smiled. "Maybe some food will cheer us up?"

"You're thinking about food at a time like this?" Kirie face faulted. Tomoka was pouting, Kirie noticed this and asked "What's wrong, Tomoka?"

"Those Sarashiki sisters made a fool out of Tomoka the first time, but I won't let them beat me again!" Tomoka declared. Everyone else except for Sinon sweat dropped.

"Hey, where's Strea?" Ling asked, looking around for their friend.

"She disappeared like always. So it'll be time for the operation to begin." Kirito told her. Asuna walked in with a smile.

"Okay. I informed everyone of the situation at hand." Asuna explained.

"And?" Cecilia quipped uneasily.

"They were confused at first, but they understand now. So we're heading off to Chill Penguin's lair in about 10 minutes. Make sure you double checked your equipment before the operation." Asuna began.

"Alright, let's do this, everyone!" X declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**(10 minutes later…)**

* * *

X-Squad, Kirito's group and a guild were standing in front of Chill Penguin's door. Asuna stood behind the door with a serious frown. "Everyone, I have one thing to say…" Everyone was silent for about a minute until Asuna spoke out "Let's fix the Mother Computer and go back home alive!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered through the door and found themselves in Chill Penguin's lair.

"What is this place?" A heavy axeman SAO player muttered in awe. Suddenly, they heard:

"So you finally made it…" Everyone looked up to see Chill Penguin sitting on an ice sculpture. He leaped off the statue and smirked at everyone. "Long time no see, MegaMan X and IS Pilots. It's time I pay you back for the defeats you given me back in the real world!"

The SAO players and Girls Bravo gang looked at Chill Penguin. Silica gasped in shock. "T-That's Chill Penguin?! But he looks like a robotic penguin of some sort!"

"Are you mocking me?!" Chill Penguin growled in anger, an anger vein appeared on his head. "I was one of the Maverick Generals who served Lord Sigma! Now I will destroy X and his friends! Starting with you!"

"This penguin has a loud mouth…" Liz frowned as she charged forward, screaming out "Let's taped it shut! Strike Heart!" She smashed Chill Penguin 3 times with her mace, making him recoil.

"Ow! Why you little rotten human! Take this!" Chill Penguin shoot ice shots at everyone, they dodged it. Two heavy axemen SAO players swung their axes at Chill Penguin, giving him some medium damage. Chill Penguin retaliated by firing ice shots from his beak, giving them some small damage.

"Take this, you foul robotic penguin we defeated two times in the past!" Cecilia declared as she fired Buster shots at Chill Penguin, giving him some medium damage.

"Locus Hexedra!" Kirito shouted out his battle skill as he used his duel swords to slash Chill Penguin 7 times.

"Why you! You won't get away with this one!" Chill Penguin growled as he made ice statues and kicks them at the gang, forcing them to dodge out of the way, Ling was hit by one of them.

"Oh that tears it! It's time I give you another beat down, Chill Penguin!" Ling declared as she charged in and punched and kicked the Maverick General five times.

"Can you handle this?!" Chill Penguin taunted as he leaped up and used the lever trick, making an icy wind appear.

"Ugh! It's so cold!" Leafa gawked as she shivered.

"No good! The wind is pushing us back!" A female SAO swordswoman grunted as she and her guild struggled to get through the wind.

"Let me handle this!" X struggled his hand up and fired a level 3 charged shot from his X-Buster, knocking Chill Penguin from the lever and landing him on the ground.

"Take this! Hi Ougi!" Leafa declared as she slashed Chill Penguin 3 times with her katana. (A/N: If you don't get it, Hi-Ougi is the Japanese name for the Tales series' Mystic Artes. Kudos to Bandai Namco for referring it in Hollow Fragment.)

"Watch out for Chill Penguin's chilly breath!" X warned as Chill Penguin did said attack, but the gang dodged it.

"Penetrate!" Asuna yelled out her battle skill as she thrust her rapier at Chill Penguin 3 times, giving him some medium size damage. Chill Penguin slid on his belly and tried to ram into Silica, but X managed to get her out of harm's way.

"You alright, Silica?" X asked her while checking for wounds. Silica blushed madly.

"Y-Yes! Thank you very much, X-kun." Silica stuttered shyly as X puts her down and fired Buster shots at Chill Penguin, giving him some medium damage.

"You're really getting on my nerves, you dumb penguin!" Kirie growled as she leaped up and slams her foot down on Chill Penguin's chest, giving him some large doses of damage. Two swordsmen swoop in and slashed Chill Penguin five times with their swords. Chill Penguin tried to do the lever trick again, but was stopped by Cecilia's Buster Shots.

"Darn it!" Chill Penguin snarled before he noticed X charging up his X-Buster. "Oh not again!" He gawked.

"Chill Penguin! Go back to the scrap yard where you belong! And stay there this time!" X let out a heroic scream as he fired the powerful Charged Shot at Chill Penguin, it drilled through the evil Maverick General and he screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal. X walked up to one of Chill Penguin's remains and touched a piece. He got Chill Penguin's weapon again and fired the shot at the wall, surprising Kirito's group, the Girls Bravo gang and the guild.

"We did it! We beat the first Maverick General!" Silica cheered.

"Yeah. So there's only three left, right?" Sinon smiled softly.

"We're on a good start here." Yukinari smiled softly.

"Yes. Let's go home and rest for a while before the next mission." X smiled softly.

"Can't argue with that." Ling grinned toothly.

'Don't worry, Kan-chan and Tatenashi, we'll save you two and save three of our friends from their nightmares!' Cecilia smiled with confidence as everyone left the base and returned to town.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in a unknown location…)**

* * *

A Reploid boy who looks like Middy, but is purple and white was typing in some data and he was observing X and his friends' victory over Data Chill Penguin. "It seems the Maverick Hunters and their otherworldly friends have defeated the first of the four Data Maverick Generals." He frowned.

"Kekeke! It doesn't matter, we will be successful in the end!" Geemel crackled like a manic before turning to the Sarashiki sisters. "But, I wonder if they're doing their jobs probably. Lord Sigma found those two girls to counter the Maverick Whisperers." He frowned.

"Doesn't matter. We made four allies in the merger world that has the SAO MMORPG cyberworld and the Mother Computer cyberworld… But I'm getting bored around here…" Zain complained. Suddenly, Sigma, still in shadows appeared on the screen.

"Zain… I want you to confront the Maverick Hunters and their allies at the central area of the Mother Computer once they defeated the three remaining Data Maverick Generals. Meddy will provide support." He ordered.

"About time. I was getting bored anyways. X and his friends will provide me the challenge I need!" Zain smirked if he can even smirked as he went off to plug into the cyberworld.

"You are so wise, Lord Sigma." Meddy smirked darkly. "But what are you going to do about that girl, Strea? You are interested in her for some reason."

"Don't worry. I will make her realize her true enemies and regain her memory." Sigma laughed evilly.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Deal with the Devil: The Strongest Guild?! Dark Meeting Between Strea and Sigma!**

**A/N: Uh oh. What does Sigma want with poor Strea? Anyway, next chapter will be Alberich and his humiliating first defeat by X and Kirito, and the dark meeting between Strea and Sigma. So see you there, MegaMan X fans.**


	38. Deal with the Devil

**A/N: I would like to go over one thing before I start this chapter, in Arc 3 of MegaMan X IS, the glitch which canceled Kirito and Asuna's marriage in Hollow Fragment did not happen, so they're still married. So without further ado, here is Chapter 38.**

**Chapter 38: Deal with the Devil: The Strongest Guild?! Dark Meeting between Strea and Sigma!**

* * *

That night, everyone was celebrating their victory over Chill Penguin, so they had a huge banquet to celebrate not only the defeat of the first Data Maverick General, but to welcome the SAO players' new friends.

"This steak is delicious!" Cecilia cheered as she took a bite out of Agil's homemade steak. "You really outdid yourself, Sir Agil."

Agil laughed heartily and commented "Thank you. I know how to cook from my wife back in my dimension."

"Yes. Agil's cooking is best to none, well X's cooking is super-duper fantastic." Liz smiled cheerfully as she took a bite out of X's homemade stew.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." X smiled softly. Silica nervously walked up to X and he took noticed. "Hmm? What's up, Silica?"

"Um…" Silica pressed her fingers nervously with a shy smile. "I want to thank you for saving me during the battle with Chill Penguin, X-kun." Pina kyed in agreement. "Even Pina is giving you her thanks."

"Uh… Thank you." X rubbed the back of his head nervously. He noticed Kirito and Asuna kissing. "Hmm… Kirito and Asuna really loved each other a lot." He commented.

"Oh, that's because they're both married." Leafa told him as she walked up to him.

"M-Married?!" X gawked, Ling nearly spitted out her drink upon hearing that.

"They're not really married, but in-game married." Leafa corrected him. "From what Onii-chan told me, after Kirito joined the Knights of the Blood Oath, he married Asuna after clearing a Floor. They're so happy together. I bet when they married in real life, I can be Asuna's sister in law." Leafa giggled cheerfully.

"Say Leafa?" X asked her. "How long have you know Kirito in your dimension's real world?"

"Yeah, how do you and Kirito get along since you were babies?" Cecilia nodded, wanting to know Leafa and Kirito's relationship as family.

"Um…" Leafa was hesitated to say, but she found her courage and began. "Well, I have known Kazuto since his parents died. Now I have a mother, but she was Kirito's aunt. Kirito knew that my mom was not his real mom, but he still calls her his mom. Kirito was always busy with technology and what not, so we don't know each other that well…"

"Ouch, sorry to hear that…" Ling lowered her head despondently, but she remembered something. "Oh yeah! That reminds me! Your character looks like an elf, but it doesn't look like it's part of SAO. Why is that?"

"Well… To tell the truth, this character is from another MMORPG called Alfheim Online. The reason my character is in SAO is because I used the same VR helmet that trapped Kirito and the others in SAO for two years. It's because I wanted to see my big brother again." Leafa sighed despondently.

"I see… Your love for your brother is strong. I cared about my friends and I will do anything for them." X smiled slightly.

"R-Really?" Leafa blushed slightly.

"Yes. I will lay down my life to protect Houki and her friends. Hence why I came into the Mother Computer, to save them from their nightmares and fears. I managed to save two of them, now there's only three left." X explained with a kind smile.

"…You're really nice, X." Leafa told him with a sweet smile. "Just like Kirito, although a little dense."

"Um… Thank you." X nodded slowly. Sinon walked up to the group.

"So X… Have you decided which of the five girls you talked about so much you liked the most?" She smirked teasingly. Cecilia and Ling's eyes turned white dotted upon hearing that while X sweat dropped.

"I… I haven't decided on that yet." Liz walked up to him with a surprised look.

"If you want, I'll be your girlfriend." Liz offered.

"What?!" Ling and Cecilia roared in anger as they glared at Liz. Liz laughed heartily and said this:

"Relax, I'm just kidding. I was just fooling around as they always say." Liz reassured them.

"Well, it wasn't funny…" Cecilia frowned as she crossed her arms and glared at Liz.

"Take it easy, will ya?" Liz smiled nervously as she sweat dropped.

Phillia and Strea watched the conversation between X and the girls from their table. Phillia commented with "X has great potential. He's just like Kirito-kun." Phillia commented.

"Oh? Do you like him, Phillia-chan?" Strea asked sweetly. Phillia blushed madly.

"N-No! Well, maybe a little…" She stuttered. Strea giggled playfully.

"Well, you must really like X-kun. Even though you barely knew him for two days."

"T-That's not the point, Strea! I like Kirito and I'm just saying that X acts a lot like Kirito." Phillia's face turned bright red.

"Well, I dunno… Didn't you give the cold shoulder like with Kirito when you first met him?" Strea smiled playfully.

"W-Well, maybe. I dunno." Phillia sighed in defeat. Strea stood up from her seat. "Where you're going, Strea-chan?" Phillia asked her.

"Oh, the usual." Strea closed her eyes and smiled as she left the inn.

"And there she goes again…" Phillia muttered with a sigh.

* * *

**(With Strea…)**

* * *

Strea was happily walking down to who knows where for about 20 seconds until she tensed. She got out her claymore and got into a battle position. "Alright, I know you're out there…. Show yourself!"

A familiar sinister chuckle was heard. "My, you have sharp eyes, Strea…" Strea turned around and saw a mysterious cloaked figure behind her.

"W-Who are…" Before Strea can asked, the cloaked figure raised his hand to stop her.

"It'll save you the trouble if you don't know my name… How I know you is none of your concern. Instead, I have some questions to ask you, Strea…" The figure smirked darkly. It is none other than Sigma who is disguising himself with a cloak.

"Um… What is it, mystery person whom I don't know?" Strea gulped uneasily. Strange, it is unlike her to be nervous.

"Why are you friends with X and Kirito? What makes them interesting to you?" Sigma asked darkly and cruelly.

"They're my friends. And friendship is a great ideal to cherish." Strea told him simply. Sigma laughed cruelly at this.

"Friends? Friendship? Worthless ideas. You're just an AI who doesn't know the meaning of friendship and trust. For I know what will happen to you if you let X, Kirito and their friends and loved ones continue their mission." Sigma asked with an evil amused expression.

"W-W-What do you mean by that?" Strea stuttered in disbelief.

"Ever since SAO has merged with the Maverick Hunter Mother Computer, the object of clearing SAO has been modified by defeating all four Data Maverick Generals. Once all Data four Maverick Generals have been defeated, the path to the heart of the Mother Computer will open, leading to the correction of all the Mother Computer's problems." Sigma began with a dark and evil intent.

"W-What does that have to do with me?" Strea stammered.

"Tell me something, Strea… What will happen if X, Kirito and their friends fix the Mother Computer at the heart of it?" Sigma asked sinisterly. Strea was silent as she shook her head no. "It means, if they fix the Mother Computer, then SAO will be set to be cleared and you know what happens after that?"

"N-No, what?" Strea took a step back, having a bad feeling about this.

"I know all about you, Strea. You don't want to disappear, do you? Well if X, Kirito and their friends fix the Mother Computer, then SAO will be detached from this dimension and once back in its own dimension, it will be set to clear and the world of SAO will disappear forever, taking all computer programs with it, including you." Sigma chuckled darkly

"N-No! X-kun and Kirito-kun wouldn't do that! They have good intentions in their hearts!" Strea was starting to panick frantically.

"Heh. You dare doubt my words? Well, why don't you ask them tomorrow? See me the night after tomorrow and you'll understand what I mean…" Sigma smirked evilly as he disappeared into the shadows.

'W-Who was that man? And how does he know my name?' Strea stuttered in fear as she fell on her knees and looked at the moon.

* * *

**(The next morning…)**

* * *

"You want us to meet a guild that has been rising up in clearing the floors before SAO merged with the Mother Computer, Asuna?" Ling asked her. Asuna nodded.

"Apparently, they learned about us not being in our dimension and appearing in your dimension. So they want to join the Assault Team. They should be right about…" Asuna turned to see five men, the most notable of them has short blond hair, purple eyes, wore white royal clothes and has a sword sheathed on his back walking up to everyone.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alberich." Alberich greeted as he bowed lightly. Kirie made a disgusted grunt.

"Why does this guy remind me of a certain someone?" She muttered.

"P-Please be nice, Kirie-chan." Koyomi stammered. Kirito however, glared at Alberich.

'He has some pretty good equipment with him, but… What is this discomfort that I'm getting?' He gazed over to X who too was glaring at Alberich. 'X must have felt it too…'

"Nice to meet you. I'm Asuna, the vice-captain of the Knights of the Blood Oath." Asuna smiled as she introduced herself. Alberich couldn't help but gaze at Asuna's beauty, which is making Kirito mad a little.

"I have heard of you, the 'lightning flash' Asuna. You must be beautiful. You must be a lady in the reality world back in our dimension." Alberich praised. Asuna blushed madly while Kirito glared at Alberich even further. "I'm sorry. It's a taboo to touch about real world subjects in this dimension." He chuckled darkly.

"Ugh, what a creep…" Ling muttered with disdain as she glared at Alberich. Alberich turned to face X, Kirito and their friends.

"By the way, Asuna. Who are these people with you?" He asked.

"They're observers for this interview." Asuna stated with a smile.

"My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." X greeted.

"Ah, so you must be the inhabitant of this dimension we SAO players are in. And who are these fine lovely ladies with you, X?" Alberich smirked.

"Uh… T-Their names are…" X was about to introduce Ling and Cecilia to Alberich until Cecilia stopped him.

"No need, X." Cecilia frowned at Alberich. "My name is Cecilia Alcott and this is my friend, Huang-Lingyin, but call her Ling. We're also inhabitants of our own dimension you're in. We're Maverick Hunters, soldiers that hunt down those fiendish rebellious robots."

"So you're the ones who…" Alberich gasped.

"Who what?" Phillia glared at Alberich.

"Forgive me. I just heard rumors about those two. It is an honor to meet all of you. Let us work together in fixing this Mother Computer I heard so much about." Alberich bowed politely.

'Something tells me he's full of it…' Kirito frowned.

"Well, what shall we do today? I believe by cooperating, we will defeat these three Data Maverick Generals and open the path to the heart of the Mother Computer." Alberich suggested with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Yes. You can start by dueling with me." Asuna suggested before Kirito stopped her.

"Hold on. It would be best if he can duel with me and X." Kirito suggested.

"W-What?" X gasped as he looked at Kirito.

"Kirito?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"I'm also part of the lead group, so I want to test the skills of the newly raised guild leader with X helping me." Kirito offered.

"What an honor, to cross swords with the Black Swordsman and the Blue Bomber. I heard that X's name means it is limitless, meaning, his power is not yet limited." Alberich smiled darkly.

"W-Wait just a minute!" Asuna protested. But Tomoka stopped her.

"Tomoka said that you should stand back and observe this guy. Tomoka has a bad feeling about this guy." Tomoka advised. Asuna was hesitant for a moment until she nodded in agreement.

* * *

X and Kirito were standing on the other side while Alberich did the other.

"…And that's how it is, Alberich. Just start whenever you want." Kirito told Alberich.

"Oh, but is it really okay? You and your friend, X are really confident on your abilities, Mr. Black Swordsman." Alberich smirked as he readies his sword. "In that case, I'll go after X first! Here I come!" Alberich let out a battle cry as he lunged at X.

X frowned as he was hit by the attack. 'Darn! He's stronger than he looks, and faster too…' X thought to himself.

Alberich smirked cockily and remarked "How as it? This is my power!"

Kirito glared at Alberich. 'His parameter is higher too. Probably higher than mine and Asuna's… But… he has unpolished movements and lack of experience…' He turned to X. "X! Let's try striking him together!"

"Roger!" X nodded as he back flipped out of the way and got out his X-Buster. He noticed Ling and the others glaring at Alberich. 'Ling and the others must have sense it too.'

Kirito then turned to Alberich. "Hey Alberich, you're not going easy on us, are you?" He questioned. Alberich took that as an insult.

"What?! Are you saying that I'm weak?!" Then he smirked darkly and said "Oh I see… I'll teach you how I fight then." He lunged at X again, but he back flipped out of the way and fired X-Buster shots at Alberich, giving him some small damage. "H-How dare you!" Alberich growled as he slashed his sword on the ground, making a dust effect, blinding X and Kirito.

"Ugh! Shoot! A dust attack!" Kirito covered his eyes. However, just as Alberich was about to strike Kirito, he recovered his senses and slashed Alberich across the chest. X charged forward and punched Alberich in the stomach, knocking him across the field a little.

"Ugh. You're not bad for rookies…" Alberich muttered, before he shouted "How about this?!" He lunged at X who switched to his Light Armor and gave Alberich a killer uppercut followed by a slash given to Alberich by Kirito. Alberich kneed on the ground.

X glared at him. "This battle is over. You're not fit to join the Assault Team on their mission…." He told him stoically.

"I lost?!" Alberich snarled as he stood up from his position and glared angrily at the sky. "There's no way I can lose! Is there something wrong with this stupid world's data?!"

"Hey, you lost fair and square. So no need to act like a sore loser or anything…" Cecilia frowned as she told him simply.

"I see… So that's the strength that defeated Him two times in the past…" Alberich muttered in disbelief.

"What was that?" Kirito questioned him.

Alberich smiled darkly. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll be sure to return to you when I'm stronger.. Until then…" Alberich bowed lightly as he and his guild left. X and his friends glared at his leaving figure.

"Did you guys see that?" X asked his friends.

"Y-Yes… Something's fishy about this Alberich guy, though I just don't quite place it." Yukinari scratched his chin as he pondered about this.

"Not only that, but how does he know who we are if he's meeting us for the first time?" Ling added in confusion.

"Something's not right here…" Liz muttered.

* * *

**(With Alberich's Guild)**

* * *

Alberich and his guild were walking down the alleyway until they heard Sigma's voice "I watched your battle with X and Kirito today…"

"Hmm?" Alberich blinked as he and his guild turned around to see Sigma who is still disguised in an alleyway corner. "Oh… It's you, Sigma… Don't scare me like that. You want to alarm anyone of our meeting?"

Sigma chuckled darkly. "My apologies. So, what do you think about X?" He asked, amused.

"To be honest, I don't think he's a threat to our plans. I don't even know why he defeated you two times in the past." Alberich remarked snidely.

"That… is because X hasn't released his true potential. When he unlocks his true power, no evil force in the omniverse can stop him… As long as those five IS pilots are his strength, no evil force can defeat him…" Sigma smirked darkly.

"That may be so, but we already have three of those girls trapped in their nightmares and fears." Alberich scowled. "Why the trouble of five girls?"

"Because they are a threat to our plans of omniversal domination. Do not forget why I recruited you to help me achieve that dream…" Sigma warned.

"Yes, yes, I know… But why did you recruit that cur, Healthcliff?" Alberich questioned.

"That is for you to find out… That is if you'll live long enough to see it." Sigma smirked darkly again as he exited, leaving Alberich and his guild confused on what he mean by that.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Spark Mandrill Redux: Part 1 of 2: Rescuing Houki and Duel with the Beater Hater**

**A/N: How do you like that? Next chapter is more Fukuyama shengains, the rescue of Houki and duel with that Beater hater, Kibaou, so stay tuned for more Mega Updates.**


	39. Spark Mandrill Redux: 1 of 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 39 with Houki's rescue, and the battle with Kibaou and Spark Mandrill will begin in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 39: Spark Mandrill Redux: Part 1 of 2: Rescuing Houki and Duel with the Beater Hater**

* * *

X and the gang were discussing Alberich with everyone in the inn.

"I see…" Agil scratched his chin in thought. "So this Alberich guy is a powerful high-level guild leader, but he lacks true combat experience."

"Papa…" Yui looked at Kirito worriedly. "Is something bad going to happen?"

"Everything is going to be fine, Yui." Kirito reassured her, but in his thoughts 'I hope…'

"Um… Kirito, X-kun?" Strea began, shifting nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it, Strea?" X asked her. He and Kirito knew something is bothering her, but they don't know what.

"Are… Are you still going to fix the Mother Computer?" Strea looked at them with a concerned and worried expression.

"Of course. That's our goal after all. X and his friends are doing us a favor by fixing the Mother Computer to set us free from this nightmare." Kirito smiled slightly.

"I-I see…" Strea looked down despondently.

"Strea-chan? You're not your usual cheerful self lately. What's wrong?" Silica asked her in concern.

"I-It's nothing…" Strea interjected nervously.

'Something's wrong… What happened to Strea? She was always cheerful and energetic. What happened last night?' Liz looked at Strea oddly.

"Well, we're going to go after the next Data Maverick General. And that is Spark Mandrill." X activated his wrist computer and it showed a map of a high tech city with a familiar power plant in it.

"You're right on that, X." Middy's voice acknowledged. "Spark Mandrill is a electricity typed Maverick whom you have knowledge on how to defeat him."

"Um, X? Who are you talking to?" Cecilia asked confusedly. X smiled softly at her.

"I'm talking to Middy, the newest Maverick Hunter recruit. He seems to know what's going on around here. Here, I'll display a holographic version of him right now." X activated the holographic display and it showed Middy who waved cheerfuly.

"H-He's cute and sweet!" Ling's mouth turned into a heart upon seeing Middy.

"Hello there. My name is Middy, nice to meet you, Ling and Cecilia." He introduced himself.

"Same here." Cecilia nodded with a smile.

"So what's going on in your world, Middy? I'm Yukinari by the way." Yukinari smiled softly.

"Zero has destroyed three Maverick Bases on his search for the ones responsible for hacking into the Mother Computer and trapping Ling and her friends in their worst nightmares and fears in the Mother Computer's cyberworld. He's proceeding to the fourth Maverick Base, so we can only pray that he finds clues to the hackers' main hideout." Middy explained.

"I see. That's good for Zero to find out who's responsible for the whole madness." X nodded with a smile. He checked his wrist computer again and it showed one of the three IS girls' energy signatures. It was Houki's. "Looks like we'll find Houki in Spark Mandrill's region, so we should save her before focusing on Spark Mandrill.

"Then we need to save three of our friends from their nightmares and fears. So let's give it our all in saving Houki." Cecilia nodded seriously.

"Um… X? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sinon shifted nervously.

"I would like to talk to X-kun as well…" Koyomi blushed slightly.

"Uh… Sure." X nodded before turning to his friends. "Okay, I'll be out for a moment before we began the trek to Spark Mandrill's region."

"Okay, don't take too long, X." Ling nodded in understanding. With that said, X, Sinon and Koyomi exited the inn.

* * *

Sinon and Koyomi suggested that they talk to X in the Teleport Gate area. They sat on one of the benches, making X extremely nervous. "S-So what do you two want to talk about?" He stuttered timidly.

Sinon and Koyomi stared at X with shy expressions until Sinon spoke out "You're really nice, like Kirito-kun…" She looked away, blushing madly.

"Y-Yes… You're even like Yukinari-san without the girl allergies." Koyomi looked away, being shy.

"…Sinon, Koyomi… How did you two meet Kirito and Yukinari?" X asked, wondering to know about their relationship with those two boys.

"Well… If you want to know." Sinon cleared her throat and started to speak. "I was in a hospital to help me get over my fear of a certain thing. They used a device similar to the Nervegear, the VR device to help calm down the nerves on me. When the glitch occurred in SAO, I was transported to SAO as a player with a unique skill similar to Kirito's Duel Blade Skill. It was the Shooting skill. I lost my memories upon arriving in SAO." Sinon began.

"I see. So over time, you got your memories back and learn how to wield a bow?" X asked her, understanding what's she's trying to say.

"Yes. And Kirito saved my life once and that's why I looked up to him. Even though he's dense, he really loves Asuna with all his heart." Sinon smiled slightly. "At first, like Kirito said, I had some trust issues when I first met you. But when I saw you risk your life into saving your friends and fighting those Mavericks, my respect for you has gone up really high. So I will do my best to help you fix the Mother Computer and set us SAO players free from this horrible nightmare." Sinon closed her eyes and smiled.

"T-Thank you, Sinon…" X blushed slightly as he looked away. Sinon looked at him with a playful look.

"Say X?" She began, X looked at her. "You are overprotective of Ling and her four friends. Have you… even thought about which one you liked the most?"

"Well… I haven't decided on which one I liked the most. Houki is strong and dependable, Cecilia is always helpful despite being a snob, Ling is energetic and always brighten the mood, Laura is always the serious type and Charlotte is sweet and innocent. So I can't decide on which of the five IS pilots that I liked the most." X explained.

"Well, I hope one of them is the right one for you." Sinon smiled softly. X decided to turn to Koyomi.

"What about you, Koyomi? How long did you know Yukinari?" X asked her.

"Um… I worked with the Space Time Agnecy on Seiren and I was tasked by them to bring Miharu back to our world. I came in through the bathtub of Yukinari's house and I was frighten of Yukinari-san. When all women in Seiren are guy hungry, I was afraid of men at a young age…" Koyomi looked down despondently.

"My lord, what happened?" X gasped in alarm.

"I don't want to talk about it… But Yukinari-san is different from the men of his world… He's nice and caring, although he was the victim of Kirie-chan's punches and kicks, he's an innocent guy nevertheless." Koyomi smiled softly as she looked at X. "That's why I sense Yukinari's kindess and determination within you, X-kun. You are sweet and caring and has a strong sense of justice, although a little dense like Miharu-san. You fight for those you deeply cared about and I'm sure that one of Ling's friends will be the right one for you one day." Koyomi looked down, blushing shyly. "X-kun… Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" X asked her.

"I want to conquer my fear of men. And you are the only one who can help me achieve it. Will you help me so I won't be afraid of men anymore?" Koyomi asked him kindly.

"Of course I will." X smiled softly. "I always help those in need, even outside of wars." Before X can say anymore, a familiar perverted laugh was heard.

"Why would Koyomi-chan and this black shorted haired beauty be interested in a costumed wearing freak like you?" Koyomi shivered in fear as she remember the voice who said that.

"That voice…" X frowned as he and Sinon stood up and saw Fukuyama and his group glaring at X's group. "Fukuyama! Why are you here?!" X demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fukuyama snickered. "I'm here to see my lovely Miharu-chan, Kirie-chan, Koyomi-chan, Tomoka-chan and those other fine beauties that I never met before, especialy the oh beautiful Ling-chan." He pointed a finger at X and shouted "I won't let a blue boy who may be the lost member of the Blue Man Group and Chibinari stand in the way of doing some naughty things to them!"

"I wish you shut up with that perverted nonsense…" Sinon frowned as she got out her bow and pointed it at Fukuyama. "X is nothing like you. He's nice, caring and a perfect gentleman then you'll ever be." Fukuyama laughed pervertedly at this.

"X? That's the blue man's name? What a joke! Did your poor parents named you X because they ran out of ideas for names when you were born?" X frowned deeper as he transformed his hand into the X-Buster.

"My real name is MegaMan X. And I'm not human, I'm a Reploid, the next generation of robots. And I won't let you insult my creator, Dr. Thomas Light for naming me."

"Reploid? Is that a new lame toy name?" Fukuyama snickered, but he received a punch in the face by X who's not going to let this creep insult his race forever. "Ow! What the heck are you?! And why do your punches really hurt? Kirie's punches and kicks were nothing like that!"

"I told you before, I'm a Reploid. The next generation of robots. I'm not human. And I won't allow any more insults of my friends and loved ones and I won't allow you to do anything perverted to them!" X shouted out in fury as the blond haired girl pointed her skull staff at X.

"You're standing in the way of my Yukinari-san. So you leave me no choice but to destroy you." She said warningly.

"Huh? You know Yukinari?" X muttered in disbelief.

"Yes. My name is Lisa Fukuyama, the little sister of my idiot brother and soon to be Yukinari-san's wife." Lisa blushed madly. "And these are my two bodyguards, Kosame and Hayate."

"Konichiwa." Hayate greeted, Kosame got out a gun and pointed it at X.

"Why do you care about Yukinari? He is allergic to girls, you know." X reasoned.

"Yukinari-san is being bullied by those two girls, Miharu and Kirie. So I will become Yukinari-san's wife and cure him of his allergies to girls." Lisa frowned as she pointed her staff at X and Kosame aimed her pistol at X.

"…Yukinari is not into you, Lisa…" X frowned as he remained where he was.

"What was that?" Lisa frowned deeper as she aimed her staff at X and begin chanting a spell.

"Yukinari hasn't conquered his allergies yet and you'll only make it worse for him. I see Miharu and Kirie as sweet and kind girls. I know Yukinari is somehow immune to Miharu when he touches her, which means they're perfect for each other. And Kirie may be violent, but she cares deeply for Yukinari and is only protecting him. Plus you're related to that perverted creepazoid, Fukuyama. So Yukinari will never love you if you continue being forceful towards him and deluded in your fantasies." X told her coldly.

"Enough! I won't stand for this!" Lisa screamed out as she fired a spell and Kosame was about to fire, but Sinon fired an arrow at her gun, knocking it away from her. Lisa opened her eyes and gasped as she saw X has dodged her spell, even like a super human speed which surprised Fukuyama and his group. "W-What are you?" She stuttered.

"I told you before. I am not human, I'm a Reploid, a robot who acts like a human." X frowned as he was glowing the blue aura, meaning his limitless potential has been activated. He warped in front of Lisa and knocked her staff away. "Now I don't want to see you four again. Understand?" He warned.

Fukuyama snarled as he spat on the ground, muttering "This isn't over, X…" Hayate got out one of his smokescreen cans and threw it to the ground, making a smokescreen. When it cleared, Fukuyama and his group were gone.

"A-Are they going to come back?" Koyomi stammered as she and Sinon walked up to X.

"They will… But I want to recruit them into our team in fighting the Mavericks who are hacking into the Mother Computer." X nodded. Sinon looked at X with concern.

"X… This is the first time I have seen you mad. You were hesitant on fighting according to Ling and Cecilia. Plus, what was that glowing blue aura you were emitting?" She asked out of curiosity.

"That… according to Dr. Cain and Dr. Light's notes, was my limitless potential. I don't know how I activated it and why Dr. Light gave it to me, but whenever I get angry on either people insulting my friends or seeing one of my friends wounded or hurt, it activates and I gain this god like strength which helps me out in tough jams. It even helped me in the end of the first and second Maverick Wars." X explained as he looked at his hand.

"I-I see… It must be a great power then." Koyomi nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah. Glad you're on our side if you have that kind of power." Sinon nodded in agreement. Just then, Kirito and Ling walked up to them.

"Hey X. We're ready to head to Spark Mandrill's region whenever you're ready." Kirito told him.

"Roger. Let's go, everyone." X nodded. As soon as X and friends left, Alberich was spying on them and watched X's fight with Fukuyama's group.

"What was that power X used?" He muttered in disbelief.

"That… was X's limitless potential." Sigma spoke from behind him, surprising him.

"Y-You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" Alberich growled.

"Heheh. Sorry about that. But what you witness was X's true potential, the power to evolve all Reploids." Sigma declared evilly.

"I see… So that's why you considered him a threat, because of that power he wielded." Alberich nodded in understanding. "Shall we confront them at the region they're going to?"

"No… I have Kibaou to take care of them. Data Spark Mandrill will crush them if he fails. But Kibaou will outlive his usefulness." Sigma stated with an evil glint in his eyes.

"So you're meaning to kill him, right?" Alberich raised an eyebrow.

"All Kibaou cared about is power and wanting revenge on the Beater who humiliated him and usurped him from power. He and his guild even won't listen to a word I or my loyal Mavericks say. So I'll have the Sarashiki sisters off him should he fail." Sigma grinned cruelly and darkly.

"I see… But what about that leader of the Laughing Coffin, PoH? Why did you recruit him?" Alberich questioned Sigma on his choice of allies.

"All in good time, my dear Alberich…" Sigma said snidely as he exited via warping.

* * *

**(6 hours later…)**

* * *

X and the gang were observing the data city of the region Spark Mandrill is in. X, Cecilia and Ling spotted the power plant they seen back in the real world during the first Maverick War. "Inside we'll find Spark Mandrill in that power plant we're all too familiar with." X calculated as he displayed a holomap of the region. His friends took a good look at the region.

"So all we have to do is to storm into the power plant and take out this Spark Mandrill guy, right? Any ideas on this guy we're dealing with?" Leafa asked with a frown.

"He has the ability to charge electricity and can shock and numb you if you're not careful. His weakness is ice which X has Chill Penguin's weapon so that'll come in handy." Cecilia explained. Liz looked at her with a confused expression.

"His weakness is ice? I thought Chill Penguin's weapon would work on fire type enemies." She muttered in disbelief.

"Each Maverick is created with a certain weakness. Once I acquired said Maverick's power, I used it against a certain Maverick the Maverick's weapon is strong against." X explained. Meanwhile, Pina flew off after noticing something, Silica soon followed her, concerned about her dragon's behavior.

"So that's why you copied Chill Penguin's power, right?" Kirito asked, figuring out X's plan. X nodded.

"So X can copy bad guys' powers and use them against the bad guys?" Miharu smiled cheerfully. "Kawai."

"So we'll storm into the power plant, find the entrance to Spark Mandrill's room and gather the Assault Team for a frontal assault." Ling planned out the goal of the mission.

"Right, so we'll begin after we rested up a minute." X nodded. Suddenly, Silica and Pina came in with surprised looks.

"X-kun! Me and Pina found one of your friends trapped inside those Nightmare Bubble thingies!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Where?" X asked. Silica gestured everyone to follow her and they did. They found a clearing where a Nightmare Bubble is in place. X, Ling and Cecilia looked at the person trapped in the bubble and gasped. It was Houki and like Ling and Cecilia before her, she is trembling with fear in her sleep.

"Who's that?" Tomoka asked, pointing to Houki.

"That is Houki Shinonono, the little sister of a once brilliant but disgraced scientist who created ISes which are now banned due to the Phantom Virus Tragedy. I never knew she was right beside us when we were making our plans." X sighed in relief.

"X-kun…" Asuna stepped forward with a serious expression. "You know what to do. Save Houki from her nightmare and fear." X nodded as he touched the bubble and went into Houki's mind.

* * *

X found himself in some sort of testing field. X looked around in confusion. "Where am I now? A testing field?" He noticed a familiar IS flying above him. He noticed a male teenage boy with black hair was flying it. He recognized the person piloting the IS. "So that's an IS. And that person in the IS… That must be Ichika Oriumura! It's my first time meeting him…." Suddenly, he noticed the IS Ichika piloting going out of control. Ichika screamed in alarm as the IS exploded, taking Ichika with it. "W-What on earth?!" X gasped as he sees a 19 year old girl with bunny machine hairclips and wearing blue scientist clothes and her assistant running up to the debris of the IS, looking at it in horror.

"N-No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I thought I made sure nothing bad will happen!" The purple haired girl muttered in fear and horror.

"I don't think the governments of the world won't like it when they learned that your prototype IS killed a male…" Her assistant stuttered grimly.

"What on earth? That is Tabane Shinonono." X's eyes widen in shock. But then, he started to think. "Could this be Houki's nightmare of her family falling into disgrace early because of the death of Ichika when he first piloted an IS?" X was then warped to a familiar house that is boarded up almost. "Where am I now?" X muttered, suddenly, he heard sobbing. X then followed the source of the sobbing to a room where he sees Houki in a fetal position, sobbing in sorrow.

"H-Houki?" X gasped again as he walked up to her and sat beside her.

"W-Who are you, mister?" Houki quipped in fear. "Have you come to insult me like everyone else?"

"It's me, X. And I would never insult you, Houki. I'm your friend." X said warmly at her.

"No… Everyone hates my family now! My childhood friend, Ichika is dead because of my stupid sister's IS prototype! My sister was sentenced to life in prison because of the incident, my parents were killed by people who despised the Shinonono name! I lost everything! I'm even not allowed in schools anymore because of my family's name!" Houki cried out in sorrow.

"That's not true, Houki!" X protested. "The Houki I know wouldn't give in to sorrow and shame over her last name." X placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Y-You're just saying that so you can insult me like everyone else…." Houki told him coldly.

"No, I'm being honest. I know you, Houki. You helped me out on jams and cheering me up when everything is going downhill. Plus, you have wonderful friends and a great life in 21XX. You're one of the Maverick Whisperers, humans who can convert Mavericks back to Reploids. You have Cecilia, Ling, Char, Laura and me as your closest friends. You're not alone in this world, heck you're not alone in the omniverse. Know that we will always be there for you, Houki." X smiled warmly at her.

"Y-You do…?" Houki sniffled as tears fell down her eyes.

"Of course, I will always be there for you, Houki. No matter how tough life can get, we can overcome it. Remember that." X smiled warmly as all charming princes do.

"X…" Houki sniffled for a few seconds as she tackled X and wrapped her arms around him, crying softly. X smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Houki and held her close. A white light engulfed the area.

* * *

X and Houki reappeared in front of their friends and the Nightmare Bubble disappeared. Ling and Cecilia gasped happily. "Houki!" They ran up to her and hugged her cheerfully.

"I'm sorry to worry you all." Houki closed her eyes and smiled. She then observed her surroundings. "So, we're inside the Mother Computer, are we not?"

"Indeed. The Mavericks have trapped us in our worst nightmares and fears in an effort to break our wills. Plus, they hacked into Project Uni to merge a MMORPG called SAO with the Mother Computer's cyberworld. So we got to beat the three remaining Data Maverick Generals to open the path to the heart of the Mother Computer if we have any hope of getting out of here and fixining the Mother Computer." Cecilia nodded in response.

"Let me see if I can still use my RepArmor." Houki switched to her RepArmor and it worked just fine. "Cool, looks like it works in the cyberworld." Houki smiled softly. Silica and Pina walked up to Houki. "Oh Hello." She greeted.

"Um… Hello. My name is Silica, and this is my pet dragon, Pina. We were the ones who found you in that Nightmare Bubble thing." Silica looked away shyly.

"Then you have my thanks for freeing me from my nightmare and fear." Houki bowed lightly. Now it was Miharu's turn to greet the samurai of X-Squad.

"Hello. My name is Miharu Sena Kanaka. I like every kind of foods. Would you mind eating food with me when we get back to town?" She asked sweetly.

"Um… Sure, why not?" Houki smiled nervously.

"What's going on down there?!" A Kansai accent demanded. All eyes turned to see a short yet solidly built man with sienna, spiky (cactus-styled) hair. He also has a small sienna goatee and brown eyes and wears a scale mail armor with a rather large one-handed sword on his back. He is accompanied by five people.

Kirito and Asuna gasped in shock. "K-Kibaou!" Asuna gasped in shock.

"Great… A person we never want to see again…" Kirito frowned as he got out his Duel Blades.

"T-The Beater, here?!" Kibaou growled as he and his group got out their weapons. "Perfect timing, it's time I pay the Beater and his Beater wife back for humiliating me and causing the death of all those innocent players!"

"You won't do no such thing!" Silica growled as she and Pina got into an attacking position.

"Something tells me you guys know this jerk…" Houki frowned as she readies her katanas. "And it's not a pleasant one…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Spark Mandrill Redux: Part 2 of 2: Strea's Memory Restored? Sigma's Dark Plan!**

**A/N: Another cliffhanger by yours truly. Will X and the gang defeat Kibaou before moving on to face Spark Mandrill? And what is Sigma's sinister plan this time? Find out next chapter. Cya!**


	40. Spark Mandrill Redux: 2 of 2

**Chapter 40: Spark Mandrill Redux: Part 2 of 2: Strea's Memory Restored? Sigma's Dark Plan!**

* * *

"Who's this jerk?!" Ling growled as she got into a fighter's stance.

"That… is Kibaou…" Liz frowned as she readies her mace. "He's like us, one of the 10,000 players trapped in SAO. However, he was corrupted and arrogant. He hates beta testers or Beaters as some called them. He once tried to take control of all the items used in the game and left an important leader of a guild to die until Kirito and Asuna-chan rescued the guild leader and overthrown Kibaou."

"My lord, he's even worse than Sigma…" Cecilia frowned as she readies her Buster.

"Sigma?" Kibaou growled in fury. "Do you even think I give a crud about what Sigma thinks? When he freed me from the Corridor Rooms, I swear allegiance to no one! All I want is control and power over this merger world. I need to open the way to the heart of this stupid Mother Computer so I can delete anyone who stands in my guild's way!"

"Wait… You know Sigma?" Houki frowned deeper as she readies her katanas. "What is your relationship with him?"

"That's none of your business! Since you're associated with that no good Beater, you will die by our hands!" Kibaou snarled as he readies his large sword, X pointed his X-Buster at Kibaou.

"Just what do you mean by calling Kirito a Beater?" X glared at him. "What did he do to you?"

"He caused the death of some players when we became trapped in SAO two years ago!" Kibaou snapped. "He should have died along with those other Beaters!"

"…" Kirito lowered his head a bit.

"If those Beaters haven't give us their items as a way of apology for the deaths of many players, then maybe they will have earn some place among normal players!" Kibaou added.

"You're wrong!" X growled in fury. "Kirito is not responsible for the deaths of many players in your dimension. He may be a beta tester, but he's no Beater. And you're just a bully who is corrupted with power. No… You're worse than that, you're a human Maverick!"

"X…" Kirito whispered softly as his respect for the Maverick Hunter has grown largely because of his speech and the way he's defending him from Kibaou's insults.

"What are you, some sort of Beater lover?!" Kibaou snarled in fury as he readies his sword. "That's it! You're people I can't stand! I bet all of you are Beaters!"

"He's completely insane!" Leafa frowned as she readies her katana.

"Agreed. He has no right to insult Kirito and calling us Beaters." Sinon frowned as well as she readies her bow.

"Then we must defeat him with the saying 'Off with the king's head'!" Cecilia added as she readies her Buster.

"I concur, Cecilia. It's time this jerk learn that not all people are Beaters as he keep saying his nonsense." Houki nodded in agreement as she got ready to use her katanas.

"Let's pound some sense into this jerk!" Kirie cracked her knuckles.

"Kill them! Kill all the Beaters!" Kibaou yelled manically in fury as his five men charged towards X and the gang.

Houki was first as he clashed with an axeman. "Die, Beater!" He snarled. Houki said nothing as she slashed the axeman across the chest three times before kicking him in the chest, knocking him back a little.

Ling dodged some swings from a mace user and she leaped up and did a drop kick, knocking the mace user down.

Liz locked weapons with a spear user. "You're going to regret siding with a Beater like him!" He snarled at Liz.

"You're wrong! Kirito is nothing like your pig headed boss!" Liz growled as she got her weapon free and bashed the spear user in the head five times, knocking him to the ground.

Next, Kirie was fighting a dagger user. She dodged the swipes, the dagger user growled in fury as he charged towards Kirie full on like a raging bull, but Kirie grabbed him and gave him a subplex similar to wrestlers and managed to know the dagger user out.

Finally, Leafa clashed with a swordsman and after a few seconds of trading blows, Leafa slashed the swordsman across the chest, knocking him out.

Kibaou gawked as he sees his men knocked out, then his face turned red with fury. "Why you! How dare you make a fool out of me!" He got out his huge sword and charged at Kirito. "I'll start with the Beater who has been a thorn in my side for too long!" Kirito said nothing as he and Kibaou clashed swords for about 15 seconds until Kirito slashed him across the chest, knocking him back a little.

"You miserable ungrateful Beater!" Kibaou snarled in fury as he leaped up and intended to slam his blade down on Kirito, but X switched to his Giga Armor and grabbed the blade with super human strength. "W-What?! What are you?!" Kibaou demanded.

"My name is MegaMan X, a Reploid! And I won't stand by and watch you hurt my friends!" X growled as he pushed the blade back and punched Kibaou in the face, knocking him back a little.

"You Beater lover!" Kibaou snarled in fury as he was about to hit X, but Asuna used a Sword Skill to knock Kibaou back a little. Snarling in fury, he glared at Asuna. "You made a big mistake choosing that Beater as your husband! Now I get to kill the both of you!" He slams his sword down onto the ground, making an earthquake shockwave, but the heroes dodged it and Cecilia fired Buster Shots at Kibaou, giving him some small damage.

"Take this!" Sinon growled as she fired arrow shots at Kibaou, hurting him some more. Kibaou was even angrily then before as he charged towards Sinon like the raging bull he is, but Leafa got in the way and slashed him across the chest with her katana.

"What the?! What kind of character are you?!" Kibaou gawked before snarling.

"My name is Leafa and I am Kirito's little sister. And I don't like the way you're insulting my big brother…" Leafa replied smugly as she readies her katana.

"So you're related to that Beater, huh?" Kibaou growled in fury. "Then I'll kill you too!" He lashed at Leafa madly, Leafa dodged his slashes and used a Sword Skill to give Kibaou some large amounts of damage.

Houki swoop in and slashed Kibaou five times with her katanas, almost depleting his HP. Kiabou gawked as he kneed on the ground, our heroes aimed their weapons at him.

"How?! How did a Beater and Beater Lover and their friends beat me, an experience player?!" He yelled out in disbelief.

"You rely on power and greed to do as you pleased, even insulting other players and blaming them for something they didn't do. You will come with us to town and face judgment for your crimes in the past…" X frowned.

"I refused to obey the words of a Beater and Beater Lover! I will strike all of you dow-" Before Kibaou can finish, something slash him across the chest with a powerful force. Kibaou groaned in pain as he held his chest, he notice his HP is completely deleted. "W-What…?"

"Who did that?!" Houki tensed as she and the others looked up, Houki gasped as she sees the two figures who attacked Kibaou. "K-Kanzashi-chan?! Tatenashi-chan?!"

"We have a message from our Master…" Kanzashi began coldly. "He said you have outlive your usefulness and have failed to obey every command he has issued, so the penalty for this is death…"

"B-But that would mean his real world body will die in the real world!" Silica's eyes widen in shock.

"B-But why?! Why would… that creep… do this to me?!" Kibaou stuttered weakly in shock and fear.

"You only cared about power and wishing to bend the reality of this merger world for your own personal needs. Our master is the true ruler of the omniverse and you are unworthy of being a part of his ideal omniverse." Tatenashi smirked darkly.

"N-Noo… I don't want… to die…" Kibaou screamed in agony as he exploded into data, meaning he has died in both this merger world and his dimension's real world.

"How could you… You killed an SAO player who was blinded by power. He didn't deserve a fate like this!" Asuna cried out in anger and sorrow.

"Please, come back to us, Kan-chan and Tatenashi! We knew you wouldn't do this!" Ling called out to them frantically.

"We told you before, we don't associate ourselves with humans and that human lover X like yourselves… We will return to settle the score with you soon." Kanzashi frowned as she and her sister warped out of sight. X however, was glaring at the devices around their necks before they warped out of site.

"How could this happen...?" Houki lowered her head despondently. X looked at her.

"I think I know what's up with their behavior…" X told her and the gang.

"Y-You do, X?" Cecilia blinked.

"Yes. Remember when Orihime was brainwashed by the X-Hunters? I noticed a similar device to the one that was controlling her. So someone must have placed mind control devices on the Sarashiki sisters to alter their memories. So if we break the devices controlling them, it will help them regain their memories and free them from whoever is controlling them." X theorized.

"That sounds like a logical reason, X." Yukinari nodded with a smile. "So we have to save them the next time we see them."

"Yes! We can't give up hope yet!" Liz nodded with a smile. "We will save them the next time we confront them. So we got to give it our all the next time. But right now, we need to focus on the mission at hand. We need to find Spark Mandrill's room."

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they proceed to storm the Power Plant.

Kirito's group and the Girls Bravo crew were amazed to find that the power plant that X-Squad went into during the first Maverick War to be a high tech power plant. The gang had to deal with more Maverick soldiers and the modified hallways of the power plant back in the real world, so this time, no darkness and pits. Maybe it's because of the Mother Computer's cyberworld merging with SAO? Next, they had to deal with the jellyfish like Maverick Mechlanoid that X and the IS girls dealt with back in the real world during the first Maverick War. Thanks to X and the IS girls' tactics on how to beat this Maverick, our heroes prevailed and made it to the door leading to Spark Mandrill's room.

The heroes stared at the metal blue door leading to Spark Mandrill's lair. "Inside…" Kirito frowned.

"Is Spark Mandrill… The second Data Maverick General…" Houki nodded with a serious tone.

"Can't say I have any pleasant memories facing him…" X frowned deeper.

"Right, let's head back to town and inform the Assault Team." Liz suggested, everyone except for Strea nodded in agreement as they exited the area. Only Strea was left as she stared at the door with a worried expression before following her friends back to town.

* * *

**(Later that night…)**

* * *

Strea arrived at the same place where she met the fiendish Sigma. But this time, she has tears on her face. Sigma's sinister laugh was heard. "You see? It's just as I told you." Sigma appeared behind her, forcing Strea to turn around, unfaunted by this. "X and Kirito wish to destroy SAO by fixing the Mother Computer and wiping out AI like you forever."

"X and Kirito… I thought they were my friends…" Strea choked in her tears.

"They're not your friends. I am your true friend because I know all about you Strea. Do you want me to restore your memories so you can finally find out your purpose in this merger world?" Sigma asked gleefully.

"W-What do you mean?" Strea stammered in fear.

"I have gathered all data from SAO and I know who you really are. You are part of SAO's advanced AI to monitor SAO's data. Kayaba created you and the girl called Yui to observe data. But thanks to the messed up Cardinal System, your memories are jumbled after you awoken from sleep and caused the glitch after Kayaba's defeat at the hands of Kirito. So I will restore your memories to help you realize your true mission." Sigma chuckled darkly.

"My… true mission?" Strea stuttered in shock.

"Yes. You will serve me once I restore your memories." Sigma laughed evilly as he grabbed Strea by the head and his hand emitted a green glow. Strea screamed out in pain, but it didn't wake up the whole neighborhood.

* * *

**(The next morning…)**

* * *

X and the gang were relaying their plans to the Assault Team for the assault on Spark Mandrill's lair. Asuna stood before them.

"Thank you for attending this meeting, everyone. Just recently, we discovered the lair of the second Data Maverick General, Spark Mandrill. His powers are of the electric element and his weakness is ice." Asuna explained, leaving confused murmurs among the Assault Team. "So, me and Kirito will lead two guilds along with X-Squad to battle Spark Mandrill. We will begin the operation in 1 hour." The Assault Team yelled in agreement. X noticed someone missing in the meeting.

"Huh? Where's Strea?" X asked Kirito. Kirito noticed Strea is missing too.

"Yeah. I'm wondering about that too. She couldn't have up and vanished." X activated his wrist computer and got Middy on the line.

"Middy, have you seen Strea anywhere?" X asked him.

"No. Her signal vanished without a trace. I can't find her anywhere." Middy shook his head no.

"Well… alright. Keep me inform when you have new data." X nodded as he cut the channel.

"Alright, let's head out in one hour!" Tomoka pumped her fist in the air.

* * *

**(One hour later…)**

* * *

X-Squad, Kirito's group, the Girls Bravo gang and two guilds stood in front of the door leading to Spark Mandrill's room. Asuna stood in front of the door. She stared at her companions. "Everyone, I have one thing to say…" The gang were silent as Asuna continued. "Let's beat this Maverick General and fix the Mother Computer!" With nods, everyone proceeded through the door.

X-Squad and the rest looked around. X commented "This place hasn't changed a bit…"

"Is that X? My, how good to see you again, my hated foe!" A familiar laugh was heard as the lights flicker on and off when the lights shined to reveal Spark Mandrill with his arms crossed.

"S-So that's Spark Mandrill?!" Yukinari gulped. "He's… big and scary."

"Thank you for the compliment, boy." Spark Mandrill remarked sarcastically as he got into a battle stance. "How I awaited the day, even in cyber limbo to settle the score with you, X, and your three little girlfriends too!"

"Spark Mandrill!" Houki got out her duel katanas and readies herself. "Where are Charlotte and Laura?!"

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're experiencing their worst nightmares and fear over and over again until they are nothing but shells of their former selves." Spark Mandrill smirked as he charged up his powers. "Now then, time for payback, kiddies!" With an angry yell, he flung electric balls at the party, forcing them to dodge it. Two female lancers swoop in and jabbed Spark Mandrill five times.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Spark Mandrill taunted as he flung electric balls at Kirito, it hit him and he screamed out in pain, making him kneed down and panting heavily.

"K-Kirito-kun!" Asuna gasped as she glared at Spark Mandrill. "You evil fiend! Spica Caliber!" She thrusts her rapier at Spark Mandrill five times, giving him some decent damage.

"Why you bratty human!" Before Spark Mandrill can punch her, X fired the ice shot at him, freezing him.

"Now! Everyone attack while he's frozen for awhile!" X called out to everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement as three heavy axemen charged in and slashed Spark Mandrill 10 times, giving him large damage. Silica and Pina were about to strike him until Spark Mandrill broke free and was about to strike her and Pina down until X fired another ice shot at him, freezing him. Silica resumed the attack after regaining her courage and slashed Spark Mandrill five times with her dagger.

Sinon fired more arrows at Spark Mandrill, giving him some decent damage even after he broke free. Spark Mandrill leaped up and slams his fist down, making an electric shockwave that forced the gang to leap up from.

"Take this!" Houki shouted as she flew in and slashed Spark Mandrill five times with her katanas. Spark Mandrill punched her away.

"Now it's my turn!" Ling declared as she and Spark Mandrill traded blows for about a good 3 minutes until Ling grabbed Spark Mandrill and did a suplex on him, giving the Maverick General some heavy damage.

Kirito recovered his strength and charged at Spark Mandrill, using Starburst Stream, giving the Maverick General some heavy doses of damage.

"Why you little!" Spark Mandrill growled as he flung punch after punch at Liz who dodged most of them and she gave Spark Mandrill a smackdown he wouldn't forget with her mace, giving him 7 times of damage to the fiendish Maverick General.

"Now it's my turn!" Leafa declared as she charged in and slashed Spark Mandrill five times with her katana. X fired more shots at Spark Mandrill, freezing him and giving more members of the Assault Team a chance to give the Maverick General some decent damage.

Spark Mandrill broke free and slams his fist onto the ground again, making a shockwave that got most of the Assault Team, but it didn't kill them. Cecilia retaliated by firing more Buster shots at Spark Mandrill, giving him some added small damage.

"Take this!" Kirie yelled out as she leaped up and slams her foot down onto Spark Mandrill's face, making him recoil a bit.

"That hurt!" Spark Mandrill growled before he noticed X charging up his X-Buster. "Not this time, blue boy!" Spark Mandrill attempted to bull rush him, but X fired two Charged Shots at Spark Mandrill, the shots drilled through him and the Maverick General screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"We did it! We won!" Miharu did the V for Victory pose while X walked up to Spark Mandrill's remains and touched one of them. He fired the same attack he got from him during the first Maverick War.

"Well, there's only two more Data Maverick Generals to defeat." X smiled softly.

"And two more of our friends to save." Houki nodded in agreement.

"But where's Strea? I'm getting worried about her…" Silica lowered her head despondently.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Leafa reassured her with a smile.

"Right. For now, let's head home so we can regain our strength." Sinon nodded. Everyone agreed and head on back to town.

Where is Strea? And what did Sigma do to her?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Rescuing Laura: Mishaps in the Hot Springs and Overcoming your Fears**

**A/N: Well, how is that? Next chapter is Laura's rescue and our heroes take a break at the hot spring only for Fukuyama and his gang to ruin their well earn rest. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	41. Rescuing Laura

**Chapter 41: Rescuing Laura: Mishaps in the Hot Springs and Overcoming your Fears**

* * *

X was staring at the sky the next day after the Assault Team's victory over Spark Mandrill. Everything is proceeding smoothly. He managed to rescue Ling, Cecilia and Houki and defeated two Data Maverick Generals. Only two more Data Maverick Generals left and only Charlotte and Laura to save. Still, he was troubled by the death of Kibaou. If he wasn't corrupted with power, he would will still be living. Still, X promised Houki and her friends that he will save the Sarashiki sisters from whoever is controlling them.

'But what is Kibaou's connection with Sigma? How does he know him?' X thought to himself. 'I wonder if Sigma is behind this whole madness…' Sighing, he continued to look at the sky. Just then, Phillia came up to him.

"Hey." She greeted as she sat on the bench with X.

"Hello Phillia. What brings you here?" X greeted.

"We were getting worried about you, so I decided to check up on you." Phillia told him with a small smile. "…You're still thinking about Kibaou's death, are you?"

X nodded. "Yeah… If only he wasn't a evil scumbag, he would still be living… But I guess its fate." He lamented.

"Yeah…" Phillia nodded in agreement. "But at least Kibaou isn't a blood thirsty murderer like PoH of the Laughing Coffin." X looked at her confusedly.

"PoH? Laughing Coffin?"

"I guess we should have told you about a certain guild that only kills players for fun, despite it being a death game." Phillia sighed. She doesn't want to be reminded of PoH and how his Hollow avatar almost killed her before she was freed from the Hollow Area.

"Can you tell me about this PoH and the Laughing Coffin?" X asked her, wanting to know why this PoH is hated in SAO.

"PoH is the leader of a player killing guild called Laughing Coffin. Laughing Coffin committed unspeakable crimes by killing players despite if players die, they'll die in real life for fun. Eventually, Kirito, Asuna and other guilds joined forces to apprehend members of the Laughing Coffin, but its leader, PoH vanished without a trace. When Kirito defeated Healthcliff, the glitch occurred and I was transported into the Hollow Area where I accidently killed a Hollow version of myself, making me an orange player and trapping me in there." Phillia sighed.

"And that's where Kirito met you, right?" X asked her. Phillia nodded with a smile before she continued.

"Kirito and I joined forces to defeat the Skull Reaper. We didn't know until later that the reason I was sent to the Hollow Area is because I qualified as a high tested player. The reason I became an orange player is because of the glitch when Kirito defeated Kayaba. Fate has a funny way to intervene, huh?" Phillia chuckled softly.

"Yeah. I whole heartily agreed. So you and Kirito traveled a lot through this Hollow Area, huh?" X asked with a smile.

"Mmhm." Phillia nodded before she continued. "As I traveled with Kirito, my bond with him increased. It was then, I met the Hollow Avatar of PoH…" Phillia said with venom in her voice.

"PoH has a Hollow Avatar?" X blinked.

"Yes. PoH's Hollow Self plans to turn Aincard into another Hollow Area and turn any player in Aincard into Hollows, instantly killing them. I… play a part in his plan…" Phillia looked down solemnly.

"What happens next?" X asked her, out of pity.

"Kirito came to my rescue afterwards and together, we managed to put an end to PoH's plans by fixing the system." Phillia smiled softly. "That's why I respect Kirito because he is a good friend, although reckless, but a good leader nevertheless." Phillia looked at X. "You know, X? You sorta reminded me of him. Although you're a little dense, you're a brave warrior who fights for those he cares deeply for."

"T-Thanks…" X rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I do it because of Houki and her friends. I want to make a world where everyone is happy and peace always prevails. No wars, no bloodshed. It is what Dr. Light wished for."

"Dr. Light is your creator, right?" Phillia asked him. X nodded. "Is he a good father?"

"I don't know him that much, but I know he has the same love of a father to his child. He created me for peaceful measures and I will make sure his dream of a world filled with peace becomes a reality." X looked at his hand with determination.

"That is a pretty good dream. I hope it comes true." Phillia smiled as she looked away, blushing slightly. She looked at X one more time. "Hey X?"

"Yes?" X asked, looking at her.

"Which of Houki's friends do you liked the most?" Phillia asked him.

"W-Well… It's hard to say. I don't know which one I liked the most. They're nice and caring, plus I care deeply for them. So I need time to find the one for me." X told her uneasily.

"I see…" Phillia nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope you confess your love to one of them soon enough. Let's head back to the inn to dicuss what we're going to do for the rest of the day."

"Right." X nodded as both he and Phillia stood up and headed back to the inn.

* * *

**(25 minutes later…)**

* * *

"A hot spring?" Kirito blinked as Argo, a girl with blond hair and wearing a brown hooded cloak told him the information.

"Yes. A hot spring recently appeared in the merger world in a region where a small airbase is based on. So it would be perfect for you, your friends and your otherworldly friends to bathe there. Also, I saw a red bubble near the hot springs, but I couldn't get a closer look because of those Mavericks you told me about. So it may some of your otherworldly friends' friends trapped in that bubble." Argo explained.

"Thank you for telling us this information, Argo." Houki bowed lightly. "If what you said is true, then we're bound to find one of our friends trapped in the Nightmare Bubble in that region."

"Anytime." Argo smiled. "A friend of Kirito is a friend of mine as well. Well, I better get back to scouting the merger world." After waving good bye to her friends, she left to explore more of the merger world.

"A hot spring, Papa." Yui beamed. "We should go together to bathe in the hot spring."

"Hmm… We could use a break or now to restore our energy. So I agree with Yui's suggestion." Liz smiled softly.

"Yes. And what Argo told us, it has both baths for men and women. So we shouldn't worry about anyone peaking on us." Kirie smiled. 'I hope that perverted idiot Fukuyama doesn't follow us there, otherwise I will give him a pounding he'll never forget…'

'I hope the devil man and scary lady follow us… I don't want a repeat of what happened when we last go to a hot spring back in our world…' Koyomi shifted nervously.

"It would perfect to wash Pina at the hot spring, right Pina?" Silica smiled at her dragon. Pina kyed in agreement.

"I could use a little R and R every once in a while. So I'll go." Sinon smiled slightly.

"I agree with everyone else. Plus, we may find one of X's friends trapped in that red bubble." Leafa agreed as well.

"Then we're going to the hot spring?" Ling beamed with excitement.

"You know it. Let's head on there right away." X nodded with a smile.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed as X's group, Kirito's group and the Girls Bravo gang headed straight for the region where the hot spring is located in. Unbeknownst to them, Fukuyama and his group were listening to the whole thing.

Fukuyama chuckled pervertedly. "A hot spring in some unknown land? This is still Japan, isn't it? So I will follow the sexy ladies to the hot spring and 'play' with them." He declared.

"Again with your stupid perverted shengagins, brother?" Lisa frowned before she glared at X. "How dare that blue boy make a fool out of me… I will make sure he suffers in the afterlife!"

"It would be wise if we follow them, Lady Fukuyama." Hayate suggested.

"Yes. We don't want our prey to escape." Kosame nodded as she smiled at Kirie. 'Soon, my Kirie, soon…'

* * *

**(25 minutes later…)**

* * *

X and the gang arrived at the region and X used his wrist computer to determine the location of the next Data Maverick General and judging by this airport like region, he frowned. "Looks like we're up against a Data version of Storm Eagle next."

"Storm Eagle? You mean the Maverick you recruited in the past after converting him back to a Reploid?" Phillia asked him.

"Yes. And he was the first Maverick we have converted back to a Reploid. Since we're in his region. The Mavericks must have corrupted the data version of Storm Eagle to fight for them. The real Storm Eagle is still in the real world, fighting the Mavericks." Ling figured. "Looks like we have no choice but to fight him if we ever want to get to the heart of the Mother Computer."

"We can do that later!" Tomoka whined. "Let's get to the hot springs, pronto!" Pina noticed the red bubble ahead of them and gestures the others to follow her. The gang followed her to the bubble.

X took a closer look at the red bubble and inspected the person trapped in the bubble. Houki, Ling, Cecilia and X gasped as they recognized who's trapped in the bubble. It was Laura! Like the others before her, she was trembling with fear in her sleep.

"I wonder what's Laura's nightmare is?" Ling looked down despondently.

"Whatever it is, the Mavericks must be making her relive it every day in an effort to break her will…" Houki frowned.

"We have to help her! X!" Cecilia turned to him.

"Roger that. Hang on, Laura." X said seriously as he touched the bubble and went into Laura's mind.

"Be careful, X…" Houki whispered.

* * *

X appeared in a destroyed city. "Am I… in Laura's subconscious?" X muttered as he gazed in horror at the destruction and lifeless human bodies before him. "This is horrible… What have those Mavericks have done to her?" X growled as he clenched his fists in anger. "I got to explore this dream and find Laura!" With that said, X ran north to find any clues on Laura's whereabouts.

When he got to his destination, he sees policemen firing their weapons at something. X thought it was a Maverick, but he was dead wrong. It was Laura in her IS! But something's wrong… Laura is bloodthirst and savage and growling intensesly. With an angry yell, she used her guns to blast the police away, knocking them to the ground.

"Laura?!" X gasped as he ran up to her. Laura growled in response as she marched menacingly at X. "Laura, what's gotten into you?!" X demanded as he took a step back. Laura said nothing, only growling some more as she fired weapons at X, forcing him to dodge it.

'Wait… Laura said she went berserk when she fought Ichika… Could the Mavericks be making her relive her nightmare of being a bloodthirsty warrior?' X thought to himself as he stood up and faced Laura. "Laura! I know you can beat the Mavericks' nightmare they inflicted on you!" Laura growled angrily as she readies her cannons to blast X to nothingness. "Laura… I know you had a sad past and sadden by the death of the man you loved…. I know I can't replace Ichika, but I will always be there for you as your friend and comrade. I know you can do it, Laura! Please! Come back to us!"

Laura gasped as she lowered her weapons. Her IS disappeared as she fell to the ground. "X… You believed in me?" She muttered in shock as X walked up to her.

"Of course I do, Laura…" X smiled softly at her. "I won't give up on you. I know you're not the bloodthirsty warrior Germany has made you to believe. You're a confused girl who is frighten by the way of life. And I will take care of you, I swore to protect you and your friends and I will do whatever it takes to fulfill that promise. I will always be there by your side, Laura." X reassured her.

Laura was silent for a moment until she ran up to X and hugged him, closing her eye and shedding tears of joy from her eye and and underneath her eyepath. "X… I'm so sorry… I let my own weakness get the best of me…." She choked as she cried softly.

"I know you'll overcome your tragic past, Laura. I'll be there to help you no matter what." X reassured her with a smile. The screen faded to white.

* * *

X and Laura reappeared in front of their friends and the Nightmare Bubble disappeared.

"X! Laura!" Houki, Ling and Cecilia gasped happily as they and the others ran up to them.

Laura turned to them and smiled cheerfully. "Sorry to worry you all. We got a mission to do and we can't let the Mavericks do as they please, neither will we allow them to get away with trapping us in our worst nightmares and fears."

"Right. We'll be together again once we find Char." X nodded with a smile.

* * *

**(Later that night…)**

* * *

Fukuyama drooled pervertedly as he peeked from his hiding place. He was seeing the girls changed into their bath towels. "And now, for the part where I appe-ack!" He was struck in the back by none other than Kirito.

Kirito glared at Fukuyama and seeing the pervert get hives. "I have a feeling you would follow us. So I'll make sure you don't peek on the girls." With that said, Kirito dragged Fukuyama to who knows where so he can punish the pervert for following them.

Back at the hot springs about 5 minutes later, Kirito, Asuna and Yui were in the family bath, enjoying a nice peaceful bath as a family. The girls were enjoying playing in the water. Silica was washing Pina, Liz, Phillia and Sinon were chatting, Leafa and Miharu were playing with Tomoka while Kirie, Koyomi, Houki, Ling and Cecilia were enjoying the hot water.

Laura was at the wall where she is talking to X on the other side like most anime bonding scenes do in hot springs.

"X…" Laura began.

"What is it, Laura?" X asked from the other side.

"I want to thank you for freeing me from my nightmare. I thought I was going to experience it over and over again until I'm noting but a shell of my former self. …I was so scared and frighten of me slaughtering innocent people, I thought I was going mad…" Laura lowered her head down a bit.

"We all have fears that we need to overcome, Laura. I know you can overcome your sad past and loss of loved ones. And I'll be there to support you and the others, every step of the way." X smiled softly.

'Arigato, X…" Laura smiled softly. Yukinari looked at X when he gave Laura that speech of confidence.

"X-kun…" Yukinari whispered softly. 'Perhaps he can be a role model for me? I bet I can conquer my allergies of girls with X's wisdom! I just got to try!'

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Fukuyama…)**

* * *

"Not again!" Fukuyama growled, he was once again, naked in an oil can filled with hot water tied up. He turned to his sister and shouted "Lisa! Your big brother needs rescuing!"

"Do it yourself…" Lisa told him flatly as she turned to the hot spring X and the gang were in. "So much for our planned surprise thanks to my idiot brother… And I was going to give Yukinari a scrub too…"

"We'll get our chance next time, Lady Lisa." Hayate reassured her.

"And my Kirie-chan…" Kosame licked her lips pervertedly.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Storm Eagle Redux: Zero and the Colonel Team Up! Assault the Cyber Air Base!**

**A/N: Well, there is one more IS girl that needs rescuing and once X and the gang free Char, they'll fight and save the Sarashiki sisters, so next chapter will focus on Zero and Colonel of Repliforce and our heroes assault on the Cyber Air Base, so see you there!**


	42. Storm Eagle Redux

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would like to go over a few things about Arc 3. Arc 3 will be two parts, but it will still be the same arc I'm working on, so part 1 of Arc 3 will be dealing with the Sarashiki sisters and saving the IS girls while part 2 will deal with fixing the Mother Computer again and facing new Data Maverick Generals from the first and second Maverick Wars and fighting the remnants of Sigma's forces including Heathcliff and the brainwashed Strea. And part 2 of Arc 3 will have the Sarashiki sisters joining our heroes in fixing the Mother Computer again and this time, the IS girls won't be trapped in their nightmares again, our heroes will fight as one and after this arc, the Sarashiki sisters will become part of the main cast throughout the story. So without further ado, here is Chapter 42.**

**Chapter 42: Storm Eagle Redux: Zero and the Colonel Team Up! Assault the Cyber Air Base!**

* * *

**(Back in the real world, Paris, France…)**

* * *

A cloaked figure entered the bar, earning distrusted eyes from Maverick Reploids. Ignoring the glares, the cloak figure walked up to a tough looking Maverick Reploid. "Are you Siker?" The voice sounded familiar.

"What of it?" Siker sneered.

"I'm looking for info on the Mavericks that are hacking the Maverick Hunter Mother Computer so I can put an stop to them before they steal important data from the Maverick Hunters." The cloaked figure told him stoically.

"What are you, some sort of Maverick Hunter?!" Siker growled as he and his men stood up from their seats and got out their weapons and pointed them at the cloaked figure.

"Why yes, yes I am." The figure took off his cloak, revealing himself to be Zero.

"Blast it all! It's Zero, the Class A Maverick Hunter!" A Maverick growled as he lunged at Zero. Zero smirked as he slashed his Z-Saber at the Maverick, cutting him in half.

"Is that the best you Mavericks can do? None of you can match my trusty Z-Saber.' Zero countered as two more Mavericks charged at him, he leaped up and the Mavericks bumped into each other, knocking them out.

Two Maverick Reploids fired Gatling guns at Zero, he was forced to take cover near a table. Zero transformed his hand into the Z-Buster and charged up a charged shot. 'A charged shot ought to do the trick…' Zero thought to himself as he stood up from his hiding place and fired the charged shot, it strike down the two Maverick Reploids, destroying them.

"Why you!" Siker snarled in fury as he ordered his men to fire more weapons at Zero. But the Class A Maverick Hunter was ready as he leaped up from his hiding place and took down five Mavericks with his Z-Saber.

A Maverick solider tried to punch Zero in the back, but a slash cut the Maverick in half. Confused, Zero turned to see a Reploid who is white, red and black and has a colonel hat like helmet and a long sword. Zero gasped. "Colonel?! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Zero!" Colonel added as he and Zero stood back to back. "But I suppose we should discuss this after we take care of the trash. Can I count on you to guard my back?" Colonel smirked.

"As long as you guard mine." Zero grinned as he and Colonel leaped and used their blades to strike down three more Mavericks.

A katana wielding Maverick tries to slash Colonel, but the good Reploid warped behind him and used his sword to strike him down. He noticed a Maverick intending to impale Zero. "Zero! Behind you!" He exclaimed. Zero took noticed and turned around and slashed the Maverick three times with his Z-Saber.

"Kill them all!" Siker snarled in rage as more Mavericks opened fire on Zero and Colonel, but they deflected the bullets with their swords, the deflected bullets hit and destroyed three or four Mavericks. All of the Mavericks have been taken care of. Now all that's left is Siker.

"I-I'm getting out of here!" Siker panicked as he started to make a run for it, but Colonel launched a lighting attack which hit the Maverick, causing him to scream and slip into unconsciousness.

Zero and Colonel walked over to Siker's body. Zero kneed down and searched the body, he got a map with coordinates leading to another Maverick Base. "With this, we might be able to find a lead on the Mavericks who are hacking into the Mother Computer from a Maverick Base." Zero turned to Colonel with a smile. "I owe you one, Colonel. But what brings you here, the strongest soldier in all of Repliforce to this area?"

"The General got a message from Dr. Cain about your problem with the Mother Computer. So he sent me to aid you. I couldn't find you in the previous Maverick Bases, so I got a tip that you were about to infiltrate a bar that has information on the ones responsible for the hacking of the Mother Computer." Colonel stated as he crossed his arms. "You know, you shouldn't go in there alone. Iris will be worried sick if anything happens to you." He scolded him.

"Heh, sorry about that. I'm still getting used to this new body I was built with after my previous body was destroyed in the first Maverick War." Zero smiled softly as he got out his Z-Saber. "My Z-Saber has really helped me out a lot. Though, I can't help but wonder who my creator is and why he made it for me…" He lamented.

"Well, don't worry about it too much. Anyway, I have a feeling you'll need my help in storming the next Maverick Base." Colonel offered. "Mind if I tag along?"

"With you by my side, the info we need is good as ours." Zero smiled. Zero and Colonel took the Colonel's private jet to the Netherlands where according to the map, there should be a clue on who's hacking the Mother Computer and trapping the IS girls in it.

* * *

During the flight, Zero and Colonel decided to have a chat.

"So Zero… Those five girls from the era of the ISes, the Maverick Whisperers… Are you happy working with them?" Colonel asked as he typed in some commands.

"Of course. They were the first friends I made along with X when I became a Maverick Hunter." Zero nodded in agreement. "I owe them my life for rebuilding me at the end of the second Maverick War. Though, I wish X could make up his mind on which one of the five IS pilots he likes the most."

"I see…. Zero, can I ask you a question regarding X?" Colonel asked.

"What is it?" Zero responded with a confused tone.

"X is the reason why we Reploids are here today, so it is kinda weird to think of him as our father. Plus, he has this unknown power that helped us win the first and second Maverick Wars against Sigma. What was it anyway? Is it true that X possessed god like strength? If he were to turn Maverick one day, do we even stand a chance against him if he used that power against us?" Colonel lowered his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it. There's no way X will turn Maverick. Call it a hunch though, but I bet Dr. Light gave X the ultimate anti-virus software that makes him immune to any sort of virus, including the Sigma Virus before Dr. Light died. But I haven't told him yet. So we don't have to worry about X turning Maverick and using his limitless potential power against us. I have faith in X, Colonel. That's why he and the five IS pilots are hailed as heroes of the two Maverick Wars." Zero reassured his friend with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Thank you for putting me at ease." Colonel smiled softly. "I think I'll have faith in X as well." Colonel then remembered something. "Oh yes. I meant to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Zero looked up and looked at his friend in concern.

"Repliforce scouts have reported they found an old lab in Old Tokyo. When we investigated it, we discovered something interesting." Colonel began to explain.

"Such as?" Zero questioned.

"That same lab houses cryopods of two more IS pilots from the era of the ISes, but they were missing a month ago after we found it. We thought it was thieves, but we suspected it may be Mavericks." Colonel theorized.

"So there are more survivors of the Phantom Virus Tragedy. I need to tell Houki and the others when X gets them out of the Mother Computer." Zero muttered as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in introspection.

"We should be arriving at our destination soon." Colonel announced as he landed the jet on a clearing in the Netherlands.

* * *

**(10 minutes later…)**

* * *

Zero and Colonel stood in front of the entrance of the Maverick Base. "This is?" Zero began.

"Indeed it is." Colonel nodded.

"So we should expect a welcome party from the Mavericks who control this base?" Zero asked again.

"Yes." Colonel responded.

"Then let's do it." Zero said simply, ready to face anything.

The doors opened slowly and Maverick soldiers opened fire on Zero and Colonel. They simply said "Showtime." And they leaped into battle, slashing and destroying Maverick soldiers that got in their way.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… back in the Mother Computer cyberworld…)**

* * *

"So this is where you recruited Storm Eagle?" Silica gulped nervously as she sees hovering platforms and a huge air base waiting to be explored. "I-It's so big…"

"We have to carefully navigate through the base if we don't want to meet our end." Laura frowned. "Luckily, our RepArmors allow us to fly through the base, but where's the fun in that?"

"You're so lucky, Laura-chan…" Leafa said out of envy. "I wish I could fly in SAO like in Alfhiem Online…."

"Don't worry, sis." Kirito placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Once we fix the Mother Computer and be freed from SAO, I'll be sure to try out Alfheim Online. Flying sounds so cool."

"A-Arigato, big brother…" Leafa blushed slightly.

"Less talking, more moving…" Sinon said coldly. Sinon does have a point, everyone agreed and they proceeded to progress through the base.

X and the IS girls have no trouble jumping on the platforms to enter the base. They, however had to teach the SAO players and Girls Bravo gang how to jump on them one at a time before they continued on. They encountered more Data Maverick Soldiers, but it was no problem for our heroes. X and the IS girls found it strange that the Air Base they went to during the first Maverick War has changed in the cyberworld, but they proceed nevertheless. X has to switch to his Light Armor to deal with the tougher Mavericks. The SAO players got some experience from fighting the Mavericks. After all, they're still in SAO even after it merged with the Mother Computer's cyberworld and the monsters have been replaced by Mavericks, so they gain some experience from fighting Mavericks. Oh, and there was that one scene where Pina almost ate some gas and Silica stopped her from doing that.

Eventually, our heroes arrived at the Data Maverick General's door. The gang saw the Maverick symbol above it. "Inside…" Kirito frowned deeper.

"Is the corrupted data version of Storm Eagle…" Ling frowned as she pounded her fists.

"So that's the third Maverick General we're dealing with?" Yukinari frowned deeper.

"I don't want to fight Storm Eagle, but this is an evil data version of him… So the real Storm Eagle is back in the real world fighting for the humans as a Maverick Hunter." Cecilia frowned in disapproval of the Mavericks' actions.

"Let's head back to town and inform the Assault Team." Asuna suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and they used a Teleport Crystal to head back to town.

* * *

Later that day, X and the gang were discussing about Strea's whereabouts.

"I find it strange that Strea vanished without a trace. Plus, she was acting odd lately." Liz has a despondent look on her face.

"I can't even feel her presence whenever I walked around town." Kirito added with a frown.

"I wonder where she is…" Phillia sighed with worry. "I'm getting worried about her…"

"Don't worry about it. She'll come around." Agil reassured her. He turned to Yui and asked "Yui, can you find Strea anywhere?"

"No…" Yui shook her head no. "I can't use the system to find her location… But there's something bugging me about her…"

"What is it, Yui?" Cecilia asked her with concern.

"I think I know her from somewhere, but where?" Yui shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Well, don't think about it too much, Yui. We'll find our friend, I promised." X smiled softly at her. Asuna came in with a serious expression.

"Everyone, it is time for the meeting. Let's attend it so we can begin the operation."

"Right, let's go kick some can." Tomoka nodded in agreement.

At the Teleport Gate, Asuna stood in front of X-Squad, Kirito's group, the Girls Bravo gang and two guilds. "Thank you all for attending this meeting. Just recently, we discovered Storm Eagle's room. According to X and his friends, Storm Eagle is of the storm element, so be wary of his storm attacks."

"Yes. I didn't fight Storm Eagle back in the real world during the first Maverick War, but his evil data version is no pushover, I can tell you that." X frowned.

"Alright, we leave in about 20 minutes. Have your equipment checked before proceeding into battle. We will win and go home alive!" Asuna declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**(20 minutes later…)**

* * *

Everyone stood in front of the door leading to Storm Eagle's room. Asuna stood in front of the door with a serious frown. "Everyone, I have one thing to say…" Everyone was silent as Asuna continued. "Let's defeat this Maverick General and fix the Mother Computer!" Receiving nods from everyone, they proceeded through the door.

They were in a high tech computer room of some sort. Suddenly, the same evil clone of Storm Eagle flew down and glared at the heroes with malice written all over his face. "Intruders detected. Proceeding to delete." Data Storm Eagle growled as he readies his Buster.

"He sounds like the evil clone we faced back at Sigma's fortress…" Houki frowned as she readies her katanas. "Let's put him out of his misery!"

"Initiating attack protocol." Data Storm Eagle said in a monotone voice as he opened fire with his tornado attack, forcing the gang to take cover.

"Why you overgrown eagle! Take this!" Tomoka growled as she fired magical bullets at Data Storm Eagle, giving him some medium damage. Cecilia and Laura were dumbfounded by Tomoka's attack, so they decided to ask her later.

"Damage minimum. Activating counter attack." Data Storm Eagle growled intensely as he flew up and dived towards the heroes, forcing them to scatter. Two female dagger users swoop in and slashed Data Storm Eagle 9 times, giving him some medium damage.

"T-Take this! Pina, go!" Silica shouted as Pina kyed and fired a breath attack at Data Storm Eagle, giving him some large damage.

"Counterattack activated…" Data Storm Eagle frowned as he leaped up and spit out robo birds at the parties, forcing them to destroy them while he fires more of his tornado attack at them, knocking them towards the wall.

"We have to be careful of his wind attack! Charged Shot!" X shouted as he fired the charged shot at Data Storm Eagle, giving him some decent damage. Data Storm Eagle retaliated by diving into him, giving him some small damage.

"Take this you evil copy!" Laura and Kirie shouted in unison as they combined their attacks to give Data Storm Eagle some decent amounts of damage. Data Storm Eagle retaliated by spinning like a tornado, damaging them, but they recovered.

"Hi Ougi!" Leafa shouted as she slashed Data Storm Eagle 3 times.

"Variable Blow!" Liz shouted as she bashed Data Storm Eagle 8 times with her mace. Sinon fired arrows at Data Storm Eagle to add in the hurt. Cecilia aided her by firing her Buster at Data Storm Eagle, giving him some small doses of damage. Two mace users bashed Data Storm Eagle 5 times before he punched them away.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" Houki screamed out her battle cry as she swoop in and slashed Data Storm Eagle 4 times with her katanas.

"Starburst Stream!" Kirito shouted as he slashed Data Storm Eagle 16 times with his duel swords. Two heavy swordsmen joined in and helped Kirito give Data Storm Eagle 5 hits of damage.

"Now here comes the pain!" Ling screamed out as she charged in and punched and kick Data Storm Eagle 7 times, 7 times the damage.

"Damage critical. Proceeding with final attack…" Data Storm Eagle growled angrily as he charged up his Buster.

"I don't think so! Charged Shot!" X switched to the Giga Armor and fired two charged shots at Data Storm Eagle, the attacks hit him hard and Data Storm Eagle was reduced to scrap metal. X walked up to Data Storm Eagle's remains and touched a piece, he fired the same attack the real Storm Eagle gave him after he was reverted back to a Reploid.

"Now there's only one more Data Maverick General left." Koyomi smiled softly.

"And Char is waiting for us in his region. So we got to rescue her at all costs." X nodded with a clenched fist.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back in the real world…)**

* * *

"So that's what they're hiding." Zero exclaimed as he picked up a data disk after he and Colonel trashed the Maverick Base. "I bet Dr. Cain can analyze this when I get back." He bowed lightly to Colonel. "Thanks for the help, Colonel. With this disk, we can find the ones who are hacking the Mother Computer."

"Anytime, Zero. Once you're done with your mission, I bet Iris would love to hear your tales in this crisis. It might help her be motivated a little." Colonel smiled softly at his friend.

"Uh… Yeah." Zero blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, but he regain his cool stance. "Mind dropping me off at Hunter Base? We're almost at the end of this crisis and I bet Middy and Dr. Cain can decipher this disk and find out the bad guys' location."

"Considered it done." Colonel smiled.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Magna Centipede Redux: Part 1 of 2: Strea's Betrayal?! Wrath of Poh: Charlotte and the Sarashiki Sisters' Rescue!**

**A/N: Well, all that remains is Charlotte and the Sarashiki sisters' rescue and the battle with PoH and his death and you won't believe the surprises in the next chapter, so hang on tight next time. See you then.**


	43. Magna Centipede Redux: 1 of 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 43 with Charlotte and the Sarashiki sisters' rescue. The battle with PoH and his death and Strea's betrayal will be in the second part.**

**Chapter 43: Magna Centipede Redux: Part 1 of 2: Wrath of PoH: Charlotte and the Sarashiki Sisters' Rescue!**

* * *

**(Mavericks' hideout, the next day…)**

* * *

Meddy frowned as he sees the progress the Hunters and their otherworldly allies have made. "Shoot. Now they have only one Data Maverick General to destroy and one more IS Pilot to save…"

"Bah!" Geemel growled angrily. "I can't believe the Hunters have managed to make it this far! We got to destroy them at all costs if we want to achieve victory!" He turned to the Sarashiki sisters who are using VR helmets, they don't have the control devices that are brainwashing them, but Sigma made VR versions of the control devices so they will obey him. "Those two IS pilots better not mess this up! Tell them to destroy the Hunters, and this time, no running away!" Geemel ordered.

"Heh, already on it." Meddy smirked as he typed in the command. "Also, I alerted PoH and his guild to destroy the Hunters at Data Magna Centipede's region."

"Are you sure about that? PoH and his guild are humans who only cared about killing…" Geemel blinked.

"Don't worry. Lord Sigma gave me the order to delete them if they fail." Meddy snickered darkly.

* * *

**(Back in the Mother Computer cyberworld…)**

* * *

"This will make good food for Pina!" Silica giggled cheerfully as she, Houki and X were shopping for food for Pina. They were lucky that despite the merger, there is still food for tamed beasts for Beast Tamers.

"Yes. Pina will be happy with the selection of food we have bought." Houki nodded with a smile.

"All we need to do is bake it and Pina will eat it in no time." X smiled in agreement. He couldn't help but stare at Silica. "Say, Silica?"

"Yes, X-kun?" Silica looked up to face X.

"How long have you known Kirito?" X asked her out of curiosity.

"Oh!" Silica blushed slightly. "W-Well, it all started when I had an argument with Rosetta, the leader of the guild Titan's Hand because of the way she was treating players. After I left, I was attacked by Drunken Apes and they were too strong for me. Just as they were about to finish me off, Pina sacrificed herself to save me from the monsters and that's where Kirito-kun saved me from dying in both this game and in real life."

"Go on?" Houki said, now interested in Silica's tale of how she met Kirito.

"I have only three days to save Pina from death and Kirito told me about the Pneuma Flower in the Hill of Memories in the 47th Floor of Aincard. When we got there, we were attacked by a flower monster that almost finished me off. But Kirito-kun gave me encouragement and I managed to defeat the flower monster. We later found what we were looking for until Rosetta and her guild ambushed us." Silica sighed as she looked up at the virtual sky.

"That's low, after what this Rosetta did, she has the nerve to attack you and Kirito…" X frowned in disapproval of this Rosetta's actions.

"Yes. She tried to persuade Kirito to join her guild, but he refused and managed to defeat her and her guild. Rosetta tried to confuse Kirito that if he kills her and her guild, he will be labeled an orange player. But Kirito managed to send them into the Corridor Zone. The reason why Kirito joined me is because he was asked to capture Rosetta and her guild because they were player killing. That's why I looked up to Kirito-kun, and he told me I reminded him of Leafa, his little sister." Silica blushed slightly.

"You have a great big brother complex if you think of Kirito like that." Houki smiled slightly. "I never got along with my big sister because she created those stupid ISes… But I wish I could make up with her back in 2035… Now I lost my chance…" Houki lamented with a sigh.

"Houki…" X whispered softly out of pity for Houki.

"But you still loved your big sister, Houki-chan?" Silica asked her with a soft smile.

"Y-Yeah… I was stubborn, but deep down, I really loved my sister despite her ruining my chances at winning the kendo tournament. If only I wasn't so stubborn with jealously, I would love my sister." Houki smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Houki." X smiled slightly at her. "Didn't I tell you that I will help you make new memories in 21XX after you and your four friends awoke from cyrosleep? So let's enjoy new memories in 21XX while fighting to preserve the peace."

"Y-You're right, X… We got to find a way to defeat Sigma once and for all and make a world where peace always prevails." Houki nodded with a smile.

"Yes. If only I wasn't trapped in this virtual prison, I would love to see what kind of world your dimension is. I bet they have more Reploids in your dimension, right?" Silica smiled brightly.

"You bet!" X nodded with a grin. "There are Mavericks, but the humans and Reploids are downright friendly and support each other. And we will make sure to keep the peace. So when you someday find a way back to our dimension after being freed from SAO, I will be sure to take you places you will like."

"I looked forward to it, X-kun." Silica closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" A voice said mockingly. Confused, the three turned to see Alberich smirking at them.

"Alberich…" X whispered softly with a frown.

"You're all acting all lovely dubvely and such. Well, this peace in this VR world won't last for long. Some people might attack you from behind." Alberich mocked as he walked past him.

"What does he mean by that?" Houki frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" X muttered with worry.

"M-Me too…" Silica stuttered.

"Well, let's not worry about it for now. We need to prepare ourselves for the trip to the last region." Houki put them at ease for now. "We need to find Charlotte and beat the last Data Maverick General and open the way to the heart of the Mother Computer if we want things to return to normal and set SAO to clear."

"Right. Let's give it our all." X nodded with a determined smile.

* * *

**(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

"And that's the info I got." Argo relayed information on the final region to X and the gang.

"So it's another high tech city with one large building, right?" Asuna asked seriously. Argo nodded in response before she continued.

"Yes. From what X and his friends told me, it is called the Central Computer where they recruited a Maverick General named Magna Centipede after reverting him back to a Reploid. I saw the last Nightmare Bubble is located in that region. But…" Argo frowned seriously.

"But…?" Kirito asked with a serious expression.

"I spotted some suspicious looking people in that region. It's probably nothing, but I should be wary if I were you." Argo advised.

"We'll be careful." X nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll try to find some info on the location of the entrance to the heart of the Mother Computer." Argo nodded as she left to explore more of the merger world.

"So we have to be careful of those suspicious people while trekking through the Central Computer, huh?" Cecilia frowned as she crossed her arms. "It won't be pretty."

"Yeah I agree. But Charlotte needs our help more than ever." Laura reasoned, in her thoughts 'I hope those fiendish Mavericks haven't broken your will by now, my friend…'

"Right. So let's rescue Charlotte and beat the Data Maverick General which is a corrupted data version of Magna Centipede and the way to the heart of the Central Computer will open." Liz smiled with confidence.

"Yes. Let's head to the region in 10 minutes." Leafa agreed.

* * *

**(10 minutes later…)**

* * *

X and the gang stood near the entrance to the Central Computer. They couldn't help but stared at the setting this region of Data Magna Centipede has.

"It's a lot different than the last time we were here…" X muttered as he and the gang continued to look at it more.

"Yes. The Mavericks must have configured the data of the Mother Computer to match this region." Cecilia figured. Meanwhile, Laura was observing something. Curious, she remember what Argo told her about the last Nightmare Bubble. She walked towards the direction she was facing. Her friends took noticed and they followed her.

Looks like Argo was right, the last Nightmare Bubble is there and inside is Charlotte, shaking with fear in her sleep.

"We did it, we found Charlotte." Houki sighed in relief with a smile.

"But… I wonder what her nightmare and fear is?" Sinon frowned despondently as she looked at the Nightmare Bubble with sympathy.

"Only one way to find out." X stepped forward before turning to his friends. "Wait here. This won't take a minute." With that said, X touched the Nightmare Bubble and went into Charlotte's mind.

"Please come back safely, X and Charlotte…" Ling whispered softly.

* * *

**(Inside Charlotte's mind…)**

* * *

X appeared in an empty mansion. "Where am I now?" X looked at the insides of the mansion. He noticed there were red painted words that say "Outcast!" "Scum of Dunois!" "Vile Girl!"

"What on Earth?" X muttered in confusion. "Who wrote those writings?" He stopped to think. "Could this be Charlotte's nightmare?" X looked up. "I got to find Charlotte." He heard some sobbing. He traced to the source of the sobbing to a room with Charlotte in it. Her face on the pillow and she was sobbing in sorrow.

"Charlotte?" X gasped as he walked up to Charlotte's bed and sat beside her. Charlotte looked up to see X.

"W-Who are you, mister?" Charlotte stammered with sorrow.

"It's me, your friend, X." X told her. "What happened to you? And what happened to this place?"

"I don't have any friends because of what I did…" Charlotte whimpered.

"What you did?" X blinked.

"I did what my father told me to do… Steal data on other ISes from other ISes company and it saved his company… But then, the authorities found out and arrested him. They didn't arrested me because I was just a child. And word came out and everyone hates me now… No one wants to be my friend and whenever I walked into town, I get pelted with rocks because of what I did! My family is held in prison! I have no one to take care of me now!" Charlotte cried out in sorrow.

"That's not true, Charlotte." X reassured her with a smile. "You have me, Houki, Ling, Cecilia and Laura as your friends. I know your father didn't have the chance to use you for his evil ends, but we can't let doubt and sorrow cloud our judgments. I will always stay by your side, Charlotte." X smiled softly at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"W-What?" Charlotte looked up from her pillow and gazed at X with a surprised look.

"Didn't I tell you I will help you find family members that are still living in 21XX? That was my promise to you. It doesn't matter if your father used you in the past to steal IS data from other countries, you'll have friends who always look out for you." X encouraged her. He then held Charlotte's hand with his hand.

"X-kun…" Charlotte whispered as she stood up from her position and gazed at X's eyes. She turned slightly away, blushing madly. 'Strange… Why am I getting flustered with X-kun? Could he and I be an item?' Without a minute too soon, she hugged X and closed her eyes. "Thank you, X-kun… I shouldn't let my past get the best of me. As long as I have you and my friends, I can overcome my past and look forward to a bright future…" She smiled softly.

"I know you will, Char." X smiled back as the screen faded to white.

* * *

X and Charlotte reappeared in front of their friends and the Nightmare Bubble disappeared. "Charlotte!" Char's four friends gasped happily as they ran up to her and hugged with relief laughs.

"We're back together again!" Ling grinned cheerfully.

"Yes, the Maverick Whisperers are reunited and ready to kick some can again!" Laura smirked.

"And this is where your graves will be…" A cold voice said. All eyes turned to see the Sarashiki sisters glaring at them. Charlotte gasped in shock.

"Kanzashi-chan! Tatenashi-chan! Y-You're alive?!"

"How do you know my name, human scum?" Kanzashi frowned as she got out her huge sword. We keep telling you we don't acquaint ourselves with humans like yourselves."

"Yes you are! You're friends with Houki and her friends! You're being controlled!" Kirito reasoned as he got out his duel swords. "Your master is only using you for his own evil ends!"

"Quiet you!" Tatenashi growled intensely as she readies her drill spear. "Our master has ordered us to destroy you and this time, we won't run away this time!" She flew at Charlotte who switched to her RepArmor and blocked the spear with her spear.

"Everyone! We have to get close to the control devices around their necks! We can save them!" X shouted out to his friends.

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as Kanzashi charged towards X, intending to slash him in half, but Laura got in the way and blocked the blade with her claymore.

"Hang in there, Kan-chan! We'll save you!" Laura shouted out to her as she gave Kanzashi a roundhouse kick.

"I don't need saving from fifthly humans like you!" Kanzashi snarled as she and Laura were locked into a clash of blades for about 2 minutes until Laura got the upper hand and slashed Kanzashi across the chest, giving her some medium damage.

Tatenshi was dueling with Kirito and Asuna. She managed to land a few hits on Kirito and Asuna, but they counterattacked by combing their skills to give her some decent damage. "Why you!" Tatenashi snarled as she was struck in the back by Houki. She and Houki clashed weapons with each other for about 55 seconds until Houki got the upper hand and slashed her five times.

"Remember who you are!" Cecilia pleaded as she fired at Kanzashi five times, giving her some decent damage. Kanzashi snarled as she swung her sword across, forcing Cecilia to bend her back ala the Matrix to dodge it and fired more shots at Kanzashi, giving her some damage even more. X fired more Buster shots at Kanzashi, giving her some damage.

Tatenashi and Leafa clashed weapons for about a minute until Leafa got the upper hand and used a Katana Sword Skill to give her some damage, Liz leaped in and gave Tatenashi some added dose of damage with her Mace skills.

Ling swoop in and punched and kick Kanzashi, making her recoil. Ling saw her chance and got up and personal with her and grabbed the control device around Kanzashi's neck and ripped it out. Kanzashi screamed in pain as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Tatenshi noticed her unconsciousness sister and gasped "Little sis!" Phillia also saw her chance and got behind Tatenashi and grabbed her from behind. "W-Wha?! Let go, you inferior being!" She growled as Phillia tighten her hold around her.

"Now! Grab the device around her neck!" Phillia called out to her friends. X nodded and got close to Tatenashi and grabbed the device around her neck and ripped it out. Tatenashi groaned as she slipped into unconsciousness. Phillia and X carried her over to Kanzashi and lay her beside her.

"We did it…" Kirito sighed with a smile.

"We're together again… All seven of us." Charlotte smiled in exhaustion.

* * *

Back in the real world, Meddy and Geemel frowned as they see X-Squad and their friends saving the Sarashiki sisters. "Blast! They broke the control over our aces!" Geemel snarled.

"No matter. We'll still keep their real world bodies in this hideout and they'll never find it." Meddy frowned, suddenly, he received an email from one Maverick soldier. "What?! Zero found the map leading to our hideout?! Bah! No matter, Zain will take care of them in the cyberworld before they get there!" Meddy slams his hands on the control panel with fury.

Back in the cyberworld, X and the gang were discussing what to do after the Sarashiki sisters wake up.

"We'll continue the assault on the Central Computer after they wake up." Houki suggested.

"Good idea. We're almost there. I can feel it…" Asuna said seriously.

"And this is where you'll die…" A sinister voice cruelly said. All eyes looked up and Phillia gasped in shock and horror.

"Y-You!"

"PoH!" Kirito frowned as he readies himself. It was indeed the brown hooded PoH and his guild.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Magna Centipede Redux: Part 2 of 2: Strea's Betrayal?! Alberich Strikes!**

**A/N: Now that all five IS girls have been saved and the Sarashiki sisters have been saved, now all that's left is PoH and the evil Data Magna Centipede and the way to the heart of the Mother Computer will open. So stay tuned for Mega updates.**


	44. Magna Centipede Redux: 2 of 2

**A/N: Fukuyama and his group will join our heroes in the next chapter, which is the endgame point for part 1 of Arc 3, so instead of the typical Final Battle chapter titles, it will be Mission Accomplished? And it will be two parts before moving on to Part 2 of Arc 3. So here is Chapter 44 without delay.**

**Chapter 44: Magna Centipede Redux: Part 2 of 2: Strea's Betrayal?! Till All are One!**

* * *

"So that's PoH… The leader of the bloodthirsty Laughing Coffin guild…" X frowned as he readies his X-Buster.

"It's been a long time, Beater…" PoH smirked sadistically. "I see you increased your feeble party of friends…"

"Not long enough, PoH…" Kirito frowned as he readies his duel swords. "What you did to players in the past was unforgivable. And I see your men are somehow freed from the Corridor Zone… How did they escape?"

"It was all thanks to my new friend…" PoH snickered darkly as he turned around. "In return, I helped him destroy all the humans and destroy you all. But…"

"But what?" Kirie frowned as she got into a battle stance.

"I don't like taking orders, you see? All me and my gang cared about is killing and now that He has freed my men from the Corridor Zone, we can begin our killing spree again. And we'll start by killing everyone in the town of Floor 76 before SAO merged with this world. It'll be like the greatest party ever!" PoH chuckled darkly as he raised his hands up, his men cheered in agreement.

"That's mad! There is no pleasure in killing!" Yukinari growled in fury.

"Oh?" PoH turned around and glared at the party with an amused look. "And why do justice do-gooders like yourselves do all the time? That's right… kill. Killing Reploids in order to preserve peace. He has offered me a great deal, you see? If I help Him kill you lot, he'll free me and my gang from this virtual prison and transport our real world bodies into the real world of this dimension so we can go on a killing spree on both humans and Reploids…."

"T-That's mass genocide against humanity and Reploidkind!" Charlotte stammered. "Why?! Why are you doing this for just killing innocent people and Reploids?!"

"Why?" PoH chuckled evilly. "It is fun! Me and my gang loved killing all above everything else!"

"PoH…" X frowned in anger. "What you're doing is wrong! There is no pleasure in killing! You're insane, purely insane! No… You're worse than that… You're a human Maverick!" He screamed out in anger as he emitted the blue aura again.

"X?!" Kirito gasped as he sees the blue aura around X.

'There's X's limitless potential again…' Sinon thought to herself as she readies her bow and aims it at PoH and his crew.

"PoH…" Phillia glared angrily at her hated foe. "I met your Hollow Avatar and was scarred by him, well no more! Kirito and X's courage and strength has made me let go of the past. I almost died by your hands, well I'm here to return the favor by stopping the real you!" Phillia screamed out as she readies her dagger.

"PoH must be stopped before we move on!" Asuna frowned as she readies her rapier and points it at PoH and his guild.

"We can't let PoH do whatever he pleases!" Houki yelled out in fury as she readies her katanas.

"Off with his head! Off with his head!" Ling urged as she got into a battle stance.

"PoH! There are people like us who stop evil villains like yourself! We will defeat you, PoH!" Cecilia readies her Buster.

"Time to pay for your crimes, PoH…" Laura growled as she readies her claymore.

"I will stop you, PoH…" Charlotte glared at the leader of Laughing Coffin with hatred as she readies her spear.

"Hehehe…." PoH smirked darkly before turning to his men. "Let me handle this, boys. Once I dealt with them, we'll head straight for the town." He readies his hatchet sword and got into a battle position. "Come at me, you do-gooder Beaters!"

"We will stop you, PoH!" X screamed out in fury as he fired charged shots at PoH, forcing him to block the attacks. Kirito saw his chance and got behind PoH and slashed him in the back.

"Very clever, but I'm good!" PoH growled softly as he tried to slash Kirito in the chest, but he backflip out of the way. But PoH charged in and slashed Kirito across the chest.

"Shoot!" Kirito grunted as he slashed PoH back. Asuna rushed in and slashed PoH five times with her rapier. Liz slams her mace down on PoH but he side stepped out of the way and tried to slash her, but Phillia blocked his hatchet sword with her dagger.

"Time to pay for using me!" Phillia growled as she slashed PoH five times with her dagger.

"Hmm… You're an interesting one. I may kill you first!" PoH screamed as he and Phillia were locked in a clash of swords for about 55 seconds until Phillia got the upper hand and she slashed PoH five times with her dagger.

"Take this!" Houki yelled out as she slashed PoH five times with her katanas. PoH slashed Houki three times before Houki locked swords with him. They clashed blades for about 45 seconds until Houki did a lower slash and hit PoH in the chest.

"Impressive, but not good enough!" PoH frowned as he and Kirito locked blades. "Time to die, Beater jerk!" PoH grinned manically as he tried to slash Kirito across the neck, but Kirito ducked and slashed him across the chest.

Ling yelled out an Amazon war cry as she charged in and threw punch after punch at PoH who had to block her punches, but Ling threw a tenth punch below and strike PoH in the stomach, making him recoil.

"Grrr…." PoH growled as it was Leafa and Kirie's turn as they combined their attacks to hit and punch PoH 8 times. PoH tried to slash them with a spinning slash, but they backstep out of the way.

Laura flew in and slashed PoH across the chest, PoH retaliated by slashing her three times, she wasn't hurt badly, but it left some dents on her RepArmor, but the repair system can fix that. Laura was lucky that she is wearing an advanced armor that can repair itself and protect her and her friends from dangerous attacks.

"Foul fiend! Take this!" Cecilia yelled out as she fired Buster shots at PoH, giving him some decent damage.

Charlotte leaped up and slams her spear down on PoH, giving him some damage. PoH was about to slash her across the chest and legs, but X managed to grab his hatchet sword. "Oh… So you're the one He keeps talking about…" PoH smirked darkly as he tried to pry his sword from X's grip.

"He? Who are you working for?!" X demanded as he did a leg sweep, knocking PoH to the ground. PoH got back up and picked up his sword.

"He talks so much about you, MegaMan X… He keeps yammering on about how you will advance all Reploids and wishes to add your power to His own. No wonder He considered you a threat after beating Him two times…" PoH said darkly as he looked at X with a dark glint in his eyes. "I want your power… If I take it from you, no one will stop me, not even that Beater jerk…"

"You'll never take X's true power and use it for your own evil ends!" Ling yelled as she and the four IS girls stand by X's side.

"Then I'll have to take it by force!" PoH snarled as he charged at X and the gang, Houki and Ling blocked his slashes while Cecilia fired Buster shots at PoH, giving him some decent damage. Charlotte flew in and jabbed her spear at PoH five times, giving the insane leader of Laughing Coffin some decent damage. Tomoka fired magic bullets from her hammer at PoH, giving him some decent damage as well.

With his X-Buster charged up, X aims it at PoH and fired it at PoH, giving PoH some decent damage, reducing his HP to 3 percent.

PoH panted heavily as our heroes aimed their weapons at him. PoH snickered darkly. "Very well then…. I will have my boys kill you before you kill me." Before he can signal his men to attack, his men started screaming in agony as they exploded in data, meaning they died in both the merger world and their real world's dimension. PoH also noticed that he is slowly deteriorating. "So… You finally decided to off me, eh? Very well…" He glared at our heroes. "Know despair when you die one day…" With that said, PoH disappeared completely, meaning he has died in both the merger world and his real world's dimension.

"W-What just happened?" Silica stammered. "They just… died instantly like someone rigged their data to die…"

"Whoever was commanding PoH and his goons… He must have predicted that they will fail so this He will rigged their data to instant kill them." Sinon frowned, but couldn't help but shudder a little. "It's also a bit frightening."

"We'll deal with this He later. Right now, we need to check on Kanzashi and Tatenashi." X suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked up to the Sarashiki sisters.

* * *

**(The Sarashiki sisters' dreams.)**

* * *

Kanzashi, Tatenashi and Ichika were watching the sunset together. Kanzashi turned to Ichika with a smile. "Ichika… We want to thank you for strengthen our bonds with each other."

"Yeah. Now we have a better relationship now!" Tatenashi giggled cheerfully as she cuddled up to him, making him nervous.

"Um… It's no problem." Ichika rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We can't let the Phantom Task do whatever they want, so we got to stop them and my other sister from succeeding in their evil plans. So I need your help on this." Ichika smiled at them.

"Yes. We'll be together forever!" Tatenashi cheered.

"Together…" Kanzashi smiled as she blushed slightly.

"…zashi! Tatenashi!" A voice called out to them.

* * *

**(End dream)**

* * *

Kanzashi slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She noticed Houki looking at her from above her. "H-Houki-chan?" Kanzashi moaned as she got up from her position.

"…It's good to have you two back." Houki smiled softly in relief.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Tatenashi asked wearily as she rubbed her eyes. She noticed her friends as well as some unfamiliar people. "W-Who are you people?"

"Kan-chan… Tatenashi… Listen closely and remain calm." Cecilia began slowly. "We are no longer in 2035. All seven of us were cryogenically frozen for 66 years. ISes have been banned since the Phantom Virus Tragedy. Everyone we know including Ichika-san is dead. This is the year 21XX."

"So Ichika…" Kanzashi and Tatenashi looked down despondently. They were slowly letting this sink in. Thanks to the Phantom Task's virus, everyone they know, including the one they loved are gone forever and they are awoken in a world that is far more advanced than their own timeline.

"Don't worry about it too much, you two. We can make new memories in 21XX. Now, we will like to introduce you to someone who is dearly important to us." Charlotte smiled as she gestures to X, who was nervous as he stepped forward. "This is MegaMan X, but call him X. He's the next generation of robots called Reploids. He thinks and acts like a normal human!" She beamed.

"Uh… Hi." X smiled nervously as he waved meekly.

"N-Nice to meet you, X-Kun." Kanzashi smiled meekly as she waved nervously.

"Nice to meet you too, X-kun!" Tatenashi grinned cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Sigma and Alberich watched the scene, they also watched the battle with PoH. Alberich turned to Sigma with an angry scowl. "That fool PoH failed! Now there's only me and Healthcliff left in your human alliance! And what about that Maverick ally of yours, Zain or whatever his name is?!"

Sigma chuckled darkly. "No matter. They may have saved the Sarashiki sisters, but I have another ace up my sleeve. I knew they will save them, so I took careful measures in case something like this happens." Sigma stated evilly.

"And that is?" Alberich questioned.

"You'll see… Confront the Hunters and their allies at the heart of the Mother Computer. We cannot allow them to continue forward." Sigma ordered as he left by warping, leaving Alberich confused.

* * *

And so, after some introductions were made, our heroes with the Sarashiki sisters part of their team, they ventured into the Central Computer region, they told the Sarashiki sisters about the future they have awoken in, about Mavericks and how X is the last creation of Dr. Thomas Light, the Maverick Wars they fought in and their battles with the evil Sigma. Kanzashi and Tatenashi were amazed to see their friends and one heroic robot saved the world two times. Eventually, they reached the end of the region and arrived at Data Magna Centipede's room entrance.

"Inside…" X frowned as he and his friends stared at the door.

"Is that evil version of that Magna Centipede you told us about…" Kanzashi frowned as well.

"Let's inform the Assault Team about this room and prepare for it." Yukinari suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they head back to town.

* * *

So, after introducing the Sarashiki sisters to Yui, Kelin and Agil, our heroes began the meeting with two guilds, and this time, Klein's guild will participate in this operation. After the meeting was over with. Everyone headed straight for Data Magna Centipede's lair.

Asuna stood in front of the door with everyone present. "Everyone… This is it. Once we defeat this last Data Maverick General…" Everyone was silent when Asuna continued. "We'll finally open the way to the heart of the Mother Computer. So let's give it our all!" With cheers, the gang entered through the door.

However, when they entered the room, they saw someone that made them gasp. It… It was Strea!

"S-Strea?!" Kirito gasped in shock.

"There you are! We were worried sick about you!" Liz smiled in relief. Strea glared at them with a dark intent. "Eh? What's wrong, Strea?" Liz asked confusedly.

"Do not fight my master…" Strea warned as she readies her claymore.

"W-What are you talking about, Strea?" Silica started to panic.

"I don't want this world to disappear! Do not enter the heart of the Mother Computer!" Strea screamed out in fury as she slams her sword down to make her point.

"What's gotten into you, Strea? It's us, your friends!" Asuna stuttered.

"I don't have friends… You only want to destroy this world just because you want to be free from this virtual prison… Data Magna Centipede!" Strea called out. Data Magna Centipede appeared and landed beside Strea. "Take my power and destroy them!" She concentrated her energies on Data Magna Centipede and warped out of sight. Data Magna Centipede growled in fury as he powered up.

"Yikes! We have trash him fast!" Ling gawked as Data Magna Centipede warped behind her and tried to punch her, but Klein got in his way and slashed him five times with his katana.

"I totally agree! We have to work together to defeat him!" Klein grunted as Data Magna Centipede punched him in the chest. Kirito used one sword and slashed Data Magna Centipede five times with it.

Data Magna Centipede fired 5 remote mines at the floor. "Watch out for the mines!" X advised.

"Got it!" Kirie nodded as she leaped up and slams her foot down onto Data Magna Centipede's abdomen, knocking him back a little. Tomoka fired magic bullets at him, giving him small damage. X fired Buster Shots at Data Magna Centipede, adding in the doses of damage.

"Let's go, little sister!" Tatenashi smiled as she readies her drill spear.

"Okay, Nee-san!" Kanzashi nodded as she swoop in and slashed Data Magna Centipede five times with her huge sword. Next, Tatenashi drilled through Data Magna Centipede five times, giving him some massive damage as well.

"Now It's our turn to do the fighting!" Asuna shouted as she and Liz combined their attacks to give Data Magna Centipede some decent amounts of damage.

"Hi Ougi!" Leafa and Klein shouted as they slashed Data Magna Centipede 4 times with their katanas.

"Go, everyone!" Miharu cheered, Ebi cheered as well.

"You can do it!" Yukinari also cheered as well.

Ling leaped up and gave Data Magna Centipede a roundhouse kick, but he fired a electric shot at her after she did her attack, paralyzing her for a while. Magna Centipede warped in front of Kirito and punched and kicked him five times.

"The Eclipse!" Kirito yelled out as he slashed Data Magna Centipede 27 times! 27 times, that's an impressive feat.

Cecilia fired Buster shots at Data Magna Centipede 8 times, he retaliated by warping in front of her and punching her in the gut, making her spit saliva. Charlotte saw that and tried to jab her spear at him, but Data Magna Centipede warped behind her and did a roundhouse kick on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Why you little!" Laura snarled as she swoop in and slashed Data Magna Centipede five times with her claymore, giving him some decent damage.

"Keep it up!" Sinon smiled as she fired arrows at Data Magna Centipede, giving him some medium damage. Data Magna Centipede begun charging up his final attack.

"Kanzashi! Tatenashi!" X called out to them.

"Right!" The Sarashiki sisters nodded as they swoop in and gave Data Magna Centipede a double whammy. X let out his battle cry as he fired the charged shot, it hit Data Magna Centipede dead on, destroying him in the process. X walked up to his remains and touched a piece. He got Magna Centipede's weapon again and fired the remote mine at a wall. It detonate upon impact. The mines Data Magna Centipede left out also exploded after his defeat.

"This is it…" Kirito frowned seriously. Asuna walked up to him and held his hand.

"Yes… The path to the heart of the Mother Computer will open… But… I'm worried about Strea…" She looked down despondently.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Maybe we should ask Yui about her when we get back." Kirito reassured her with a smile.

"This is Middy, can you read me, X?" Middy's voice came from X's wrist computer.

"Loud and clear, Middy. We beat all four Data Maverick Generals." X smiled as he answered.

"Great! It'll take me awhile to find the gateway leading to the heart of the Mother Computer. So give me a few minutes, okay?" Middy acknowledged.

"Will do." Charlotte nodded with a serious smile. "This is it, everyone. We will finally stop the Mavericks from hacking the Mother Computer and get out alive!" Everyone cheered in agreement.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… with Sigma… in a unknown location…)**

* * *

"So, they have beaten all four of my Data Maverick Generals… No matter, their efforts will be in vain!" Sigma laughed evilly as he took off his cloak, revealing a familiar form from the first Maverick War.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Mission Accomplished? Part 1 of 2: Storm the Heart of the Mother Computer! Alberich and Zain's Last Stand and Strea's Secret!**

**A/N: Next chapter will be a blast, so stay tuned for more action packed scenes in the next chapter.**


	45. Mission Accomplished? 1 of 2

**A/N: Here are some changes to the first part of Xtreme 1, instead of Serges, our heroes will face Alberich and in the second part of this arc, they will face Heathcliff. So without further ado, here is part one of Mission Accomplished? Also, I wanted to add in an important note. I didn't realized that Normal Mode of Xtreme 1 has Flame Stag, so I accidently did Magna Centipede's stage in the first part of the arc. But I will get to Flame Stag's stage in the second part of this arc. Enjoy the chapter, everyone! Also, I will skip the fight Maverick Generals again thing as seen in the near end of Xtreme 1 because it will take a bit too much time.**

**Chapter 45: Mission Accomplished? Part 1 of 2: Storm the Heart of the Mother Computer! Alberich and Zain's Last Stand and Strea's Secret!**

* * *

"I see…" Yui nodded with a frown after X and the gang told her of Strea's recent behavior. "Then it's just as I feared…"

"What do you mean, Yui?" Charlotte asked her confusedly.

"Strea is like me, a MCHP AI program. Remember when Mama and Papa found me and I have amnesia due to the negativity of the SAO players? Well, when Papa fought Heathcliff, she must have caused the glitch which helped Papa defeat Heathcliff. Something or someone has restored her memories, but what or who?" Yui placed her hand on her chin and began to ponder this.

"Then that explains Strea's strange behavior." Ling looked down despondently.

"We'll worry about her later." Houki reassured her friend. "Right now, we need to prepare for our assault on the heart of the Mother Computer so we can fix it. That way, we can go home."

"Right. We need to wait for Middy to finish his analysis." X nodded in agreement. Just then, Fukuyama and his gang entered the inn.

"Oh not you guys again!" Tomoka moaned.

"T-The devil man is back…' Koyomi stammered as she hid behind X, making the IS girls except for the Sarashiki sisters a bit jealous.

"What do you want now?" Cecilia moaned as she face palmed.

"I have come to settle the score with the blue man and get all the sexy ladies!" Fukuyama growled as he pointed a finger at X. "You and Chibinari are going to regret making a fool out of me!"

"Indeed! He shouldn't keep me away from my Yukinari!" Lisa added as she pointed her staff at X who remained unfazed by this.

"Look, we have a very important operation to partake in and we don't have time dealing with silly gooses like yourselves…" Sinon frowned as she crossed her arms. X raised his arms to stop her. "X?" She raised an eyebrow, but she remembered that X wants Fukuyama and his gang on his team, so she nodded slowly.

"Fukuyama… Have you and your group ever considered on where you are now and the growing threat that may be a serious issue to all worlds including your own?" X narrowed his eyes seriously on Fukuyama.

"What are you talking about, blue boy?" Fukuyama's eye twitched, as if he was feeling insulted. "This is Tokyo, Japan, is it not?"

"You really are an idiot, Fukuyama!" Kirie growled at the pervert's stupidity. "This isn't Tokyo or Japan. Think about the clothes the players of SAO are wearing because they were trapped in this game for two years and since SAO has merged with X's dimension's cyberworld, we too were also brought here by Tomoka's magic. This world we're in is filled with advanced robots who think and act like humans called Reploids! And no, it's not lame. X is an example of a Reploid and he was the one who help created the Reploid race."

"K-Kirie, stop. You're making me nervous…" X blushed slightly. Kirie winked at him.

"Well, you said Dr. Cain based you designs on Reploids, so that makes you the father of Reploids."

"R-Right." X nodded meekly before regaining his cool and glared at Fukuyama some more. "The point is, there is a growing threat to all our worlds, Mavericks who have hacked into the Maverick Hunter Mother Computer and are planning to hack into Project Uni to further their insane and evil goals."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Lisa muttered in disbelief.

"What I'm saying is that if these Mavericks succeed in going into your dimension and Kirito's dimension, there will be serious causalities and a lot of humans will be hurt or killed. So the Mavericks are a threat to us all." X explained, Fukuyama scoffed at this.

"What kind of foolishness is this? Is this some sort of silly role play?" He mocked.

"It's not a role play, you idiot!" Liz growled, clenching a fist. "We're in serious danger here and we must go to the heart of the Mother Computer to remedy the problem! We need to work together if we want to go home!"

"How do I know you're not lying so you can have fun with my harem?" Fukuyama glared at the gang.

"Does it look like we're lying?" Yukinari frowned as he stepped forward.

"And what of it, Chibinari?" Fukuyama sneered.

"We're not making this up. We got to save all worlds from the Mavericks before they conquer the entire omniverse. X is our leader and we must help him and his friends fix the Mother Computer at all cost. So if you're not going to help, Fukuyama, then bug off!" He snapped.

"Y-Yukinari-san…" Miharu gasped in awe, she has never seen Yukinari so angry before. Still, it's kinda cute to see him so angry.

Fukuyama was taken aback by Yukinari's outburst. Chibinari has never stood up to him before.

"The point is, that we need to fix the Mother Computer to ensure peace in the omniverse, so we'll be heading out to the location of the heart of the Mother Computer soon to end the Mavericks' evil." Yukinari regain his cool. "So we'll be leaving soon." X's wrist computer activated and he answered it.

"X! I found the entrance to the heart of the Mother Computer. It's in the Teleport Gate of the town you're in. All you have to do is select the destination from the monument and you'll be transported to the heart of the Mother Computer. Once you find the source of the problem, Houki and her friends can leave the Mother Computer's cyberworld. I wish you luck." Middy told him as he signed out.

"X-kun…" Kanzashi looked at him with a soften look. "When you find the hideout holding us, will you free us from our virtual prison?"

"Of course. That is a promise I will keep." X nodded with a smile.

"X…" Charlotte whispered softly.

"Alright, let's go, everyone. To the heart of the Mother Computer. Agil, Klein, you're with us." Kirito smiled.

"Right. Let me get my equipment ready so we can finally end this." Agil nodded in response as he went to get his equipment ready.

As X and friends were about to leave, Fukuyama stopped them. "W-Wait just a minute!" He stopped them.

"What is it now, Fukuyama?" Ling groaned as she shook her head.

"…I don't know if your story holds any truth, but me and my group are coming too. I don't want anything to happen to my harem! So you'll feel honored to have me as a companion!" Fukuyama declared.

"I don't want my Yukinari-san hurt, so I'm coming too." Lisa nodded in agreement.

"We're coming with the lady as well. We must protect her at all costs." Hayate adjusted his glasses, Kosame nodded in agreement.

"Okay, don't hold us back." Leafa agreed, so did everyone else.

* * *

**(A few seconds later…)**

* * *

X and the gang stood in front of the Teleport Monument. Phillia stepped forward. "This is it…" She said softly.

"Yeah… It's time for us to fix the Mother Computer. That way, SAO will be set to clear and we'll finally be freed from this nightmare." Kirito nodded.

"So let's do this and get out of here." Laura said simply. Everyone nodded in agreement as they activated the Teleport Gate and are warped to the heart of the Mother Computer.

* * *

The gang appeared in a familiar setting. X and the IS girls save for the Sarashiki sisters gasped in shock. "T-This is…" Ling stuttered.

"You been to this place before? Wait, was it during the first Maverick War?" Asuna blinked.

"Yeah… This is where we begin the final battles of the first Maverick War. This is Sigma's palace!" Houki gasped.

"Let's explore this area and find the heart of the Mother Computer then." Liz suggested, they heeded Liz's suggestion and begin entering the palace.

They came across a familiar hallway at the first section of the palace. "This is where we encounter Vile…" Cecilia muttered. Tatenashi looked at her friend with concern.

"You mean the guy who took your friend Zero's life before?" She asked her.

"Yeah. And that's when X unleashed his true power to defeat Vile…" Laura responded.

"Is history going to repeat itself?" Charlotte stammered.

"Only one way to find out." X suggested. "Let's go through the door." Everyone went through the door and found themselves in the same hallway where X and friends fought and destroyed Vile in the first Maverick War.

"Ha ha ha! At long last!" A voice boomed, making everyone look for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?!" Silica stammered. And then, Zain leaped down, glaring at our heroes with an evil glint in his eyes.

"At long last, I finally get to fight the legendary Reploid, MegaMan X and the five Maverick Whisperers!" Zain swung his sword down to make a point.

"Who the heck are you?!" Laura growled as she readies her claymore.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zain of the Shadow Hunters, an elite Maverick unit and one of the two that found poor Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki in cryosleep." Zain chuckled darkly.

Tatenashi glared at Zain with hatred. "So it was you who brainwashed us after you awoke us from cryosleep! How dare you brainwash us to fight our friends!" She pointed her drill spear at Zain with fury.

"Sorry, I was following orders from my master to find you two to counter the Maverick Whisperers. Plus, our great lord and master did a good job manipulating that foolish AI Strea!" Zain boasted.

"Wait, so your master has a hand in Strea's recent behavior?" Sinon's eyes widen in shock upon hearing this.

"But why?! Why did your master brainwash me and Nee-san to fight our friends?!" Kanzashi readies her sword.

"Have you ever heard the saying, fight fire with fire? Our master found out that you two were two of the seven best IS pilots of 2035. So he knows you were affected with the Phantom Virus and he did some 'favors' for you by curing you of the virus and placing you two under our control. But thanks to those foolish friends of yours, our plan to use you to rule the omniverse failed. No matter, our master have bigger plans for Strea." Zain smirked darkly as he readies his sword.

"Who is your master, huh?!" Kirie growled as she got into a boxing position.

"I'll give X and his little girlfriends a hint. He's someone they defeated two times in the past. But it doesn't matter anyway since you're going to die!" Zain mocked, just then, Lisa stepped forward with an angry frown.

"This master of yours… Manipulating people to do his evil bidding and making them fight their dearest friends… It is unforgivable and I will never forgive him for committing an unspeakable act." She pointed her staff at Zain, "You're going down, Zain! This, I swear!" She fired magic bullets at Zain, giving him some decent damage.

"Ouch! That hurt! Not bad to start the battle, but I'm better!" Zain yelled as he leaped up and slams his sword towards X and the gang, forcing them to scatter.

"Take this, Zain!" Ling yelled out in fury as she charged at Zain and punched and kicked him. Zain blasted her with a lightning spell, knocking her back a little.

"Starburst Stream!" Kirito yelled out as he and Zain clashed blades 27 times until Zain punched him in the chest, making him spit salvia and flinging him into the air, Kirito regain his air and landed a few feet from Zain. Kirito leaped up and slashed Zain four times with his duel blades, giving him some decent damage.

"Take this!" Zain snarled as he slams his sword down, charged with electricity, forcing the gang to leap up to avoid it.

"Shoot, this guy's strong!" Liz frowned as she charged at Zain and tried to bash him in the head, but Zain grabbed her mace with a sinister smirk. "Uh-oh!"

"Hang on, Liz-chan!" Tatenashi called out to her as she spins her drill spear and used it to free Liz's mace from Zain's grip and rapidly thrusts her spear at him 12 times, giving him some decent damage.

"Why you little!" Just as Zain was about to slash Tatenashi, a charged shot hit him. "What?!" Zain looked up and growled as she sees X in his Giga Armor with his X-Buster aimed. "I always wanted to fight you, X… Let's see if you're the legendary hero everyone says you are!" With a frenzied yell, he lashed at X 19 times, but X did some gravity defying moves to avoid the slashes and he fired two more charged shots at Zain, giving him some decent damage.

"I-I will help you, X-kun! Pina, go!" Silica issued as Pina breathed out a fire breath which give Zain small damage.

"That barely hurt, girlie! Now you're dead!" Zain was about to slash Silica and Pina in half until he was punched, making him skid on the floor. "Who did that?!" Zain snarled as he looked for the person who did that.

"That would be me…" Kirie frowned as she used the bring it gesture.

"Clever, a weak girl like you is going to fight me?" Zain taunted as he lunged at Kirie, but she did a slide and kicked him in the chest. X fired a charged shot at Zain, giving him some decent damage. Cecilia fired Buster shots at Zain, giving him some small damage.

"Kan-chan!" Charlotte called out to her friend.

"Right!" Kanzashi nodded as they flew towards Zain after he landed and they combined their attacks to give Zain some hefty amounts of damage.

"Arggggggghhhhhh!" Laura screamed out her battle cry as she charged at Zain and locked swords with him, resulting in a power struggle for about 1 minute until Laura got the upper hand and slashed the fiendish Shadow Hunter of the Mavericks five times with her claymore, giving him some decent damage.

"I won't lose to humans and a human lover like yourselves!" Zain charged up his lighting attack and was about to slam it down with his sword.

"I don't think so!" X yelled out as he activated the Giga Crush and let out a powerful scream of fury as he launched the attack at Zain, giving him massive damage! Zain started to emit electricity.

"N-No! I can't believe I lost to scum like you! Master… S-" Zain didn't get to finish as he exploded.

* * *

**(Back in the real world at the Shadow Hunters' hideout…)**

* * *

"N-No! They destroyed my pal Zain?!" Geemel gawked, he was silent for a moment until he was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Geemel?!" Meddy growled in fury.

"I'm getting out of here before the Hunters get here. You can look after the Sarashiki sisters yourself! But I will avenge my buddy one day!" Geemel swore as he warped out of sight for now.

"Coward!" Meddy snarled as he sees the Hunters pressing forward in the heart of the Mother Computer. "Well I hope Alberich can do his job right!"

* * *

**(Back in the cyberworld…)**

* * *

X and the gang pressed forward, they fought the Biospider again, but it was no match for our heroes combined might. Next, they appeared in the same area where they fought Serges in at the X-Hunters' base during the second Maverick War. Some of our heroes have to swim underwater and take deep breaths since they're not equipped with RepArmors like the IS girls and not a Reploid like X.

Eventually, they reached the room where X and the IS girls thought they will fight Serges again, but they saw the spikes are not there.

"That's odd… where are the spikes and Serges?" X muttered in confusion.

"I'm afraid your opponent will be me…" A familiar voice stated cruelly. X and the gang gasped as they see Alberich and his guild walking up to them.

"A-Alberich?! What are you doing here?!" Asuna gasped.

"I believe it is time I cut the charade, shall we?" Alberich smirked darkly as he turned around before continuing. "My true name is Sugou Nobuyuki, the chief of RECT Progress, a research institute in RECT Inc. The reason why I came to SAO is because I wanted data to create a program that controls the emotional states of people and sell it throughout the world and even the entire omniverse. This avatar you see before you is my super account." Alberich smirked darkly as he turned to face the gang.

"So that's it… You were only pretending to be a SAO player being trapped in this death game to fulfil your dark desires!" Leafa frowned.

"But why are you here?!" Ling demanded as she got into a battle position.

"I made a deal with someone… He's someone you defeated two times in the past. He seems interested in my ideas and wants to use them to control Reploids. In return, he gives me data on Reploids I plan to use when I helped him control this world and the omniverse. Reploid data is fascinating. And I plan to make a profit out of it." Alberich showed a mad and crazy grin. "But I believe the time for talk is over. Behold the power He gave me over this cyberworld!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly, the gang felt numb all of a sudden.

"W-What? I-I can't move…" Koyomi stammered.

"Ugh! Me too! Can't move either!" Fukuyama growled in fury. "You cur! What did you do?!"

"I simply gave you a paralysis effect on all of you, making my job easier." Alberich got out his sword. "And He modified my sword to instant kill anyone I see fit."

"T-That's dirty!" Houki snarled.

"Now, my first and second victims will be X and Kirito since you have been a thorn in His side for far too long!" Alberich declared as he walked menacingly towards X and Kirito.

"No! Kirito-kun!" Asuna cried out in fear.

"X-kun! Please! You must break free!" Charlotte pleaded.

'G-Got to move to save everyone!' X gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, lighting fast strikes hit Alberich's men and they screamed in agony as they turned to data and exploded, meaning they have died in both worlds. "W-What on earth?!" Alberich gawked as lighting fast slashes hit Alberich, causing him to clench his wound. All eyes turned to see Strea with her blade drawn. "I... I see… You're His pawn…" Alberich muttered as he chuckled weakly. "How ironic… for me to die… in a place like this…" Alberich screamed in agony as he turned to data and exploded, ending his life in both worlds and freeing X and the gang from their paralysis.

"S-Strea?!" X gasped as he and the gang and Strea stared at each other.

Strea looked at them with a sad smile and turned around. "I'm sorry…" Was all she said as she warped out of sight.

"Strea…" Asuna muttered despondently.

"She'll come back to us. We have to keep moving forward…" Klein reassured everyone with a soft smile.

"Yes. Her good side must still be inside her somewhere." Agil agreed.

"Right, we're almost there. We got to fix the Mother Computer and stop whoever is responsible for this!" Cecilia nodded.

"Right!" Everyone agreed as they pressed forward.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

"…Yes, come to me, MegaMan X and IS Pilots… Come… to your doom!" Sigma's voice laughed evilly as the familiar glowing sinister blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Mission Accomplished? Part 2 of 2: Middy's Death: Problem Solved?**

**A/N: That was a small emotional scene between Strea and the gang, huh? Next up is part 2 of Mission Accomplished? And after that, is part 2 of Arc 3. So see you then. Ciao!**


	46. Mission Accomplished? 2 of 2

**A/N: After this chapter, it's time to head to part 2 of Arc 3. So here is part 2 of Mission Accomplished? Note that this is a very long chapter, so bear with me for awhile. Also, I misspelled Techno's name wrong. So I will fix that later.**

**Chapter 46: Mission Accomplished? Part 2 of 2: Middy's Death: Problem Solved?**

* * *

X and the gang entered the main heart of the Mother Computer. Cecilia noticed a control panel along with a huge blue metal orb in the center of the wall with a green lens. "There! I see the control panel for the Mother Computer!"

"Good, now we can fix the Mother Computer and head on home and find the hackers' base." Houki smiled.

X's wrist computer activated and he answered it. "What is it, Middy?" He asked.

"Um… X… There is something I wanted to tell you… No, never mind. Once you fix the Mother Computer, come back to base and we can warp you and the IS Pilots to the hideout of the hackers." Middy's voice sounded worried for some reason.

"Middy?" X was confused on what he meant, but before he can ponder this, a familiar evil laugh was heard.

"We meet again, MegaMan X and IS pilots!" A figure warped in and X and the IS pilots save for the Sarashiki sisters, SAO players and Girls Bravo gang gasped in shock.

"Sigma!" Ling growled as she got into a battle stance. Kirito got a good look at Sigma.

"So that's the mad Maverick bent on humanity's destruction… So we meet him at last." Kirito frowned as he readies his duel swords.

Sigma chuckled darkly. "Indeed, it is I, Sigma, leader of the Mavericks and soon to be ruler of the entire omniverse! You did a good job freeing the Sarashiki sisters from my control. I was planning on using them to help me conquer the omniverse, but I knew you lot would save them."

"So it was you who ordered the Shadow Hunters to awake us from suspended animation and brainwashed us to turn against our friends! You're just as X and our friends described, an evil and bloodthirsty Maverick who wants to make his insane Reploid utopia!" Tatenashi growled as she readies her drill spear and pointed it at Sigma.

"You're horrible and vile…" Kanzashi frowned with fury as she readies her large sword.

"Hahaha, I take that as a compliment. I have a new pawn to use. Manipulating Strea by restoring her memories was a piece of cake. She will be useful to me for now on. Soon, I will make my Reploid utopia a reality. My minions did a good job hacking into the Maverick Hunter Mother Computer and trapping the IS pilots in their worst nightmares and fears." Sigma snickered sinisterly.

"So it was you who tricked Strea into betraying us!" Silica frowned with anger as Pina growled at Sigma.

"And you were the one who made us experience our horrible nightmares and fears!" Charlotte pointed her spear at the evil Maverick leader with an angry glare.

"Indeed. Making you experience your nightmares and fears was too priceless to watch!" Sigma laughed evilly.

"You… fiendish fiend!" Sinon snarled in fury as she pointed her bow at Sigma.

"How could you! You trapped us in the Mother Computer after merging SAO with its cyberworld! For that, we will never forgive you for what you have done!" Leafa pointed her katana at Sigma with an angry frown.

"Innocent people who were SAO players died because of your insane dream for a Reploid utopia…" Asuna growled intensely as she pointed her rapier at Sigma. "And you tricked Strea into working for you!"

"What you did to us was unforgivable, Sigma!" Liz gritted her teeth in fury as she got into a battle position.

"We will stop you, you evil Maverick!" Silica frowned as Pina growled at Sigma some more.

"So the big cheese of the Mavericks decided to show himself." Agil frowned as he readies his sword. "We have to destroy him before he conquers our universe."

"You got that right, say your prayers, Sigma!" Klein agreed as he pointed his katana at Sigma.

"Sigma, we will defeat you again and stop you!" Houki screamed out in fury as she readies her katanas.

"We'll make you think twice of trapping us in our worst nightmares and fears, Maverick!" Cecilia yelled as she aims her Buster at Sigma.

"Time for a third butt whooping, Sigma!" Ling snarled as she got into a battle stance.

"You attempted to break our wills by trapping us in our worst nightmares and fears and turning our friends against us… Well, you will pay dearly for that, Maverick!" Laura screamed out in anger as she readies her claymore.

"We'll never forgive you for what you have done, Sigma!" Charlotte frowned as she aims her spear at Sigma.

"Sigma! We will end you and put an end to your fiendish plans!" Yukinari yelled out in fury.

"You're a bad robot, Sigma… You need to be punished." Miharu frowned as Ebi growled at Sigma.

"Sigma… For crimes on brainwashing us and turning us against our dearest friends… We will end you!" Tatenashi snarled in fury.

"Ahahahahaha! Good! Very good! Your anger and determination is what fuels me!" Sigma boasted evilly as he took off his cape and got out his lightsaber. "Now face me like all of you would do!"

"We beat that form before, Sigma and we'll do it again! We will defeat you, Sigma!" X growled as his limitless potential activated.

"Die!" Sigma declared as he rushed up to Asuna and tried to slash her, but she back stepped out of the way and charged towards him and slashed him five times with her rapier.

"Sigma… We will save Strea from your evil clutches!" Kirito growled in fury as he too charged towards Sigma and clashed blades with him for about 2 minutes until Sigma got the upper hand and slashed him two times with his lightsaber.

"Not bad, but I'm leagues above you!" Sigma snickered evilly before Kirito caught him off guard by warping in front of him and slashing him five times with his duel blades. "Clever boy… No wonder you were able to defeat Heathcliff when that glitch occurred…" Sigma frowned as he tried to slash Kirito, but he back stepped out of the way. "But you're powerless against the future ruler of the omniverse!"

"We'll see about that, Sigma!" Leafa yelled out in fury as she dashed in and locked blades with Sigma. It was a power struggle that lasted 25 seconds until Leafa won the power struggle and slashed him five times with her katana.

"Take this!" Liz shouted in fury as she swoop in and bashed Sigma three times in the chest.

"Can you dodge this?!" Sigma laughed evilly as he fired laser beams from his head gem, forcing the gang to dodge them. Ling charged in and punched and kicked Sigma five times before he did a wind move to blow her across the room. "I have increased my powers since our last battle. Now let's see if you can defeat me again in the first form you faced me at the end of the first Maverick War!" Sigma declared as he leaped up with his saber and did an energy slash.

"W-Watch out!" Koyomi gasped as the gang ducked and cover from the energy slash.

"Shoot! Sigma has really increased his powers this time!" Cecilia frowned as she fired her Buster at Sigma, giving him some damage.

"We have to beat him quickly before we head home!" Laura shouted as she and Kanzashi charged at Sigma and combined their moves to give the evil Maverick leader some large amounts of damage.

"Now it's our turn! Tatenashi-chan!" Charlotte called out to her friend.

"Roger!" Tatenashi nodded as she readies her drill spear and both IS pilots leaped up and brought their spears down on Sigma, giving him some decent damage. X switched to his Light Armor and fired rapid fire Buster shots at Sigma, giving the evil Maverick leader some amounts of hurt.

"Take this, Sigma!" Klein and Kirie declared as they combined their attacks to give him some damage.

"Die humans!" Sigma lashed his lightsaber 10 times, making energy slashes, forcing the gang to duck and cover. Houki charged in and slashed Sigma five times with her katanas.

Sigma warped in front of Sinon and was about to slash her, but Sinon back flipped out of the way and fired arrows at him, giving him small damage.

"Take this, villainous Sigma!" Tomoka yelled out as she and Lisa combined their magic to give the Maverick Leader some damage.

"X-Kun!" Silica called out to X. X was charging up his X-Buster to level 3.

"Sigma… Go back to the scrap heap where you belong!" With an angry yell, X fired the charged shot at Sigma, which drilled through him, leaving a huge hole on his chest. Sigma, despite sparking electricity was chuckling sinisterly.

"W-What's so funny?" Yukinari tensed.

"Hahahaha! I was just toying with you! I was holding back! Meet me at my hideout in the real world so we can finish this!" Sigma laughed evilly and insanely as he exploded. Cecilia walked up to the control panel and typed in some commands. She received a confirmation that the Mother Computer is now fix.

"There. The Mother Computer is fixed. Although it will take a month for it to confirmed that SAO is cleared. But now we can head on home to our world." Cecilia smiled softly as she and her friends got together. X stepped forward to spoke first.

"Kirito, Yukinari… Head on back to town. We're going to Sigma's hideout to end his evil plans. Tatenashi and Kanzashi should wait here so we can free them from their prison." X smiled softly at his friends.

"Okay. Promise us you'll come back alive, X." Kirito gave him a thumbs up.

"Kick Sigma in the curb for what he has done!" Yukinari smiled cheerfully.

"Okay, we'll wait for you to free us from our prison in the hideout, X-kun." Kanzashi smiled shyly as she blushed.

"Okay, we're leaving right now!" Ling grinned as X-Squad exited the Mother Computer's cyberworld.

X opened his eyes and stepped out of the capsule, Middy, Zero and Dr. Cain were waiting for him. "Glad to have you back, X." Zero smiled as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Thanks, how are Houki and the others?" X asked him. Zero smiled as he gestures to the IS girls removing their VR helmets, meaning, they have been freed from the Mother Computer.

"Home sweet home." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"But more importantly, we have to find Sigma's hideout and save the Sarashiki sisters!" Ling urged.

"I already prepared the Teleport system to transport you to the hideout." Dr. Cain stated. "Thanks to the map Zero found, we have located Sigma's hideout. Now we must hurry before they strike again!"

"Right. Let's teach Sigma a lesson he won't forget!" Houki pounded her fists together. Everyone agreed as X-Squad used the teleport gate to warp to Sigma's hideout.

* * *

**(At the hideout)**

* * *

"Shoot! They are already here?!" Techno growled as he typed in some commands. "Well, I better make a move and-"

"Oh no you don't!" X's voice declared as he fired a charged shot at Techno's leg, making him fall down in pain. Techno looked up and saw X and his friends aiming their weapons at him.

"This is the end of the line for you, Maverick!" Cecilia growled as she aims her Buster at Techno who snarled.

"Brother!" A voice called out to Techno. Suddenly, Middy warped up and gasped in shock.

"Middy?!" X gasped as Middy walked up to Techno and held him close.

"W-What… what am I doing here…?" Techno muttered as he held his chest.

"Techno! You're waking up!" Middy gasped happily.

"Middy… I'm sorry… Sigma controlled me to trap the Sarashiki sisters in their VR prisons and made me hack the Mother Computer… In order to do that, He made me use my CPU to connect with this computer…" Techno muttered weakly.

"Don't say that! We'll get you to a repair center and have you fixed!" Middy panicked in sorrow.

"Sigma is good at toying with people's hearts. He even manipulated Strea and made Kibaou, PoH and Alberich work for him. He took advantaged of my heart and made me work for him… He must be stopped at all costs before… it's too late…" Techno muttered sadly.

"You are a genius! You don't have a weak heart…" Middy gave a small smile to him.

"T-Thank you Middy… But I'm afraid my time… is up…" Techno smiled weakly and sadly as he closed his eyes for the final time.

"Nooooooo! Techno! Don't leave me!" Middy cried out in sorrow.

"Middy… What's going on?" X looked at him despondently.

"Techno is my twin brother… He and I share the same CPU… So if he dies, so do I…" Middy starts to collapse. "X… never give in to Sigma's evil… You and the IS pilots are… the omniverse's only hope…"

"X… We'll work on getting the Sarashiki sisters out of their VR prisons and we'll look after Middy and Techno. You go after Sigma!" Houki told him.

"Roger! I'm coming for you, Sigma!" X declared as his limitless potential activates again as he entered the door.

* * *

X entered a huge room. He looked around and heard Sigma's evil laugh.

"Well done, X… You managed to get here. And this time, you're alone while your five little girlfriends look after the weak!" Suddenly, the lights shined to reveal a familiar final form of Sigma. It was Wolf Sigma! "Remember this form, X? I have my followers rebuilt it just in case. Now you will die by my hands!" Sigma laughed evilly as his wolf form roared.

"Sigma! You were the cause of everything! Middy and Techno suffered because of you and you brainwashed Kanzashi and Tatenashi to do your evil bidding! I will defeat you again, Sigma! This I swear!" X screamed out in anger.

"Die!" Wolf Sigma yelled as he fired beam attacks at X, he dashed out of the way and wall kicked up a wall. He fired a charged shot at the head, giving him some large damage.

"Say your prayers, X!" Wolf Sigma fired his beam claw at X, he back flipped out of the way and fired more X-Buster shots at Sigma, giving him some decent damage. Wolf Sigma breathed fire at our hero, but he dashed out of the way and wall kicked up a wall and fired a charged shot at Wolf Sigma's head, giving him some more damage.

"Weak!" Wolf Sigma snarled as he lashed his claws at X, he dodged them. X wall kicked up the wall and fired a small charged shot at Sigma, giving the evil Maverick leader some damage. Wolf Sigma fired electric shots at X, he dodged them and fired more Buster shots at Sigma, giving him some decent amounts of hurt.

"Pathetic!" Wolf Sigma snarled some more as he did the breath attack again, but like before, X dodged and fired a charged shot at Wolf Sigma's head, damaging him even more.

"It's no use! Give up!" Wolf Sigma laughed darkly as he fired laser beams from his eyes, forcing X to take cover. X wall kicked up the wall and fired a charged shot at Wolf Sigma, giving him some decent amounts of damage.

"Insect!" Wolf Sigma snarled in fury as he did the breath attack again, but like before, X dodged it and fired more Buster shots at Sigma, giving him some decent amounts of damage.

"You have gone and tried my patience, X! Prepare to be vaporized!" Wolf Sigma opened his mouth and charged up an attack. X charged up his X-Buster to level 3.

"I don't think so! Die Sigma!" With an angry yell, he fired the charged shot at Sigma's mouth, causing it to explode around his body. Sigma however, was chuckling darkly. "What's so funny, Sigma?" X demanded.

"Like back in the Cyberworld, I was holding back. I will make a retreat for now… But I will return! See you again, X!" With an evil laugh, Wolf Sigma exploded and X exited the room before it took him with it.

X ran up to his friends who have succeeded in freeing and waking up the Sarashiki sisters. "X, did you beat Sigma?" Laura asked him hopefully.

"Yeah… But, he was holding back, so I doubt we have seen the last of him. What about Middy and Techno?" X received despondent looks from all 7 IS pilots. "I see…" The place started to explode. "…Let's head home." Everyone nodded as X-Squad and the Sarashiki sisters warped back to Hunter Base before the hideout exploded.

* * *

**(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

"I see…" Zero nodded with a frown. "So Middy and Techno are twins and both of them died. Shoot… If only we were stronger, we would have saved them. But it can't be helped now."

"Um… X-kun?" Tatenashi stepped forward with her sister with serious frowns. "Please let us join the Maverick Hunters and as part of your unit."

"You sure about this, Tatenashi and Kan-chan?" Cecilia questioned them. "It's going to be dangerous, you know."

"We don't care." Kanzashi reasoned. "We owe our lives to X-kun and we want him to teach us about the future our world has become. So we want to help him stop Sigma once and for all!"

"…Very well." X smiled softly at them. "We would glad to have you on our team, Sarashiki sisters. With all 7 IS pilots together, we can make a difference." The Sarashiki sisters cheered as they hugged each other.

Houki was looking out the window. Charlotte noticed and walked up to her. "What's wrong, Houki?"

"I don't know… Call it a hunch through, but I think our problems are not yet over… Strea is still missing and Sigma may make a counterattack, but we will be ready for him… This time, together and we will save Strea next time." Houki smiled with confidence.

"Yeah. This time, together." X smiled as he and the other IS girls and Zero walked up to them and looked at the setting sun.

But their problems are far from over in this latest crisis…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Mother Computer Hacked Again! New Regions, Same Problems**

**A/N: And that is part 1 of Arc 3, everybody. Next chapter will be the start of Part 2 of Arc 3. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	47. Mother Computer Hacked Again!

**A/N: The start of part 2 of Arc 3 will be somewhat short, so without further ado, here is Chapter 47.**

**Chapter 47: Mother Computer Hacked Again! New Regions, Same Problems**

* * *

**(Almost a month has passed since the Mother Computer incident…)**

* * *

The alarm buzzed in Kanzashi's room. Kanzashi moaned as she stirred in her sleep before turning over to the side where the alarm is and turned it off. She slowly rose up from her bed and rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked out the window where she can see the entire city of Neo Tokyo. She got her glasses and puts them on. She looked over the window with a small smile.

'So begins day 22 of my and nee-san's life in 21XX…' She thought to herself as she turned over to a picture of her, her sister, her friends, X and Zero. They took this picture after she and her big sister became Maverick Hunters after the whole Mother Computer incident. 'Strange… to think our world has advanced in robotics where robots who think and act like humans co-exist. Still… ISes have been banned from the face of the earth due to the Phantom Virus Tradgey and everyone we know is gone. And X-kun has taken us in, so we're like one big family now.' She smiled slightly to herself as she went to take a shower.

After getting dressed, she was combing her hair, after she was finished, she heard a knock on the door and heard X's voice "Kanzashi, I made breakfast. Are you ready?"

"C-Coming!' Kanzashi stuttered quickly as she ran up to the door and answered it. She looked at X. "Good morning, X-kun." Kanzashi closed her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Kanzashi. How did you sleep last night?" X smiled at her.

"Very well, thank you very much, though the last few days I had nightmares of me and my sister being used by that evil Maverick Sigma to enslave all of humanity…" Kanzashi looked down despondently a bit.

"Well, it's all in the past. We saved you and your big sister from Sigma's control and that's all it matters. So I swore to take care of you two like I promised to take good care of Houki and her friends." X reassured her kindly.

"T-Thank you, X-kun…" Kanzashi blushed slightly. She and X stared into each other's eyes. "…You remind me of Ichika-san."

"O-Oh. Really? Houki and the others said the same thing, though I don't understand why they called me dense sometimes." X rubbed the back of his head anxiously. Kanzashi giggled cheerfully.

"Well, it's true. You're sometimes dense like Ichika-san, but that's what makes you special, X-kun." She then decided to ask X something else. "So you're the last creation of a good hearted scientist named Dr. Light, right?" X nodded in response. "Is he… a good father to you in the past?"

"Yeah. He has the same love of a father to his robots, even when I was MegaMan back in 20XX. I want to make his dream of a world where Reploids and humans live together in harmony a reality. So even if it means I will keep fighting the Mavericks until they are all destroyed or converted, I will fight to make it a reality." X said with determination.

"And Middy and Techno's deaths has fueled your determination to make it come true, right?" Kanzashi lowered her head down a bit.

"Yeah… If only Sigma wasn't a heartless monster, they would still be alive. But it can't be helped, can it?" X bit his lower lip with a frown. "But I will keep fighting so their deaths will not be in vain."

"That's the spirit." Kanzashi closed her eyes and smiled. "If we continue to fight to ensure peace, there will be no more fighting, only peace will exist in everyone's hearts."

"Right." X nodded. Then he remembered something important. "I wonder if Kirito, Yukinari and their friends went back to their dimensions after we resolved the incident involving the Mother Computer."

"I'm not so sure about that. We have to wait and see about that. Plus, Strea is still missing after that incident. So we should be careful from now on about that." Kanzashi frowned seriously.

"Yeah. So let's head down for breakfast." X suggested, Kanzashi nodded with a sweet smile.

* * *

**(20 minutes later…)**

* * *

"Your super-duper pancakes rocks, X-kun!" Tatenashi rubbed her tummy with a grin. She and her little sister has tried out X's pancakes and they liked it.

"Thanks, I'm glad you two enjoyed it." X closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes. It is delicious as always, X." Cecilia smiled politely as she used a napkin to wipe her mouth. Houki stared at the Sarashiki sisters with a soft smile.

"So… How does it feel to be new Maverick Hunters and part of our unit?" She asked them.

"It's pretty cool. Dr. Cain gave the RepArmors Sigma gave us when he found and brainwashed us a wicked paint job to suit our needs since we're now new Maverick Hunters. Plus, we managed to convert five Mavericks back to Reploids using logic and reason." Tatenashi grinned again.

"Still, we're getting used to life in 21XX after being awaken from suspended animation when that evil Sigma found us." Kanzashi frowned as she went to put up her dishes. "We don't want to be used for evil ever again…"

"Well, we freed you from Sigma's control so you shouldn't worry about it too much, okay?" Laura said in a motherly tone of voice. "We're glad to be reunited again after being cryogenically frozen for 66 years." She drank her orange juice after that.

"Yes. We were glad to learn that you two are alive and have type S blood like us five." Ling nodded as she helped Kanzashi with the dishes.

"So let's do our best not to get separated again, okay?" Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"Still… I can't believe it has been almost a whole month since Sigma tried to hack into the Mother Computer…" Houki frowned as she crossed her arms and began to think.

"Yes. He trapped us in our worst nightmares and fears in an attempt to break our wills since he considered us a big threat to his evil plans. My nightmare and fear was absolutely horrible." Cecilia shuddered.

"You think you got it bad? My nightmare is me being a bloodthirsty warrior hurting and killing innocent people." Laura frowned.

"And my nightmare was about my family being hated for the death of Ichika when he first piloted an IS." Houki sighed despondently.

"But X saving us from our nightmares and fears helped us strengthen our bonds and determination to look forward to the future." Charlotte smiled softly.

"That's right, Char. We shouldn't let fear and doubt cloud our judgment and we must work together to ensure peace in the world and omniverse." X nodded in agreement with a smile.

"So, mind telling us about your adventures before we joined the Maverick Hunters after being freed from Sigma's mind control?" Tatenashi beamed.

"Yes. I want to learn more about your adventures with X-kun." Kanzashi agreed as well with a small smile.

"Well, okay. But it's going to be a long one." Ling grinned toothly as she and the others begin telling the Sarashiki sisters about their adventures during the first and second Maverick Wars.

* * *

**(Tatenashi's POV)**

* * *

**Wow! Our friends' adventures with X were outstanding! X found them in cryosleep at our old school, how they met Zero who was once a Maverick, how Sigma went Maverick after that and declared war on humanity was pretty intense. We also learned about their fight with Sigma's right hand man, Vile. And then, me and Kanzashi learned about the friends from other dimensions they befriended, magical girls and cyborg warrior girls. Zero's sacrifice to help defeat Vile was sad too, and we learned that Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus which is unknown to us. Then, we learned about the Catians and their cute Assist-Roids, how X and our friends met warriors from an alternate Ancient Japan, the X-Hunters and their attempt to rebuild Zero to fight for the Mavericks, how our friends managed to beat them and the reborn Sigma and this Project Uni they helped recovered which allows dimensional travel. Man, me and my little sis have been missing out.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"And that's the story so far before we saved you from Sigma's control." Houki explained with a smile.

"That was amazing." Kanzashi gasped in awe. "You guys been through a lot."

"Yeah and the way you convert Mavericks back to Reploids was pretty awesomesauce as well." Tatenashi nodded energetically.

"Thanks, glad you liked our tales of our adventures in the first and second Maverick wars." Ling closed her eyes and smiled.

"Still… I can't believe X has potential that is limitless." Kanzashi gave X a heartwarming glance which made him feel uneasy.

"And the way he activates it whenever we're in a jam is powerful, almost god-like." Tatenashi nodded in agreement with a cheery smile.

"S-Stop, you're making me nervous." X rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"So, what's our plan for the day?" Cecilia asked. The rest of the gang were pondering about this as well. Suddenly, the phone ranged. X walked up to answer it.

"This is X, what is it?" X asked. He was talking to Zero.

"X, we got a problem at Maverick Hunter HQ. Come to base when you're ready." Zero said grimly as he hung up.

"A problem at Hunter Base?" Charlotte asked with confusion.

"Let's go see what the problem is then." Laura said simply.

"Right. We need to check it out for ourselves to find out the problem." X nodded in agreement. With that said, our heroes headed straight for Hunter Base.

* * *

Inside, they see Zero typing away on a computer while the Mother Computer was acting funny. "Oh no… Don't tell me the Mother Computer is hacked again." X grimaced as he and the IS girls walked up to Zero.

"I'm afraid so, my friend. It's been almost a month since the attempt to hack into the Mother Computer and now, someone is doing it again. But take a look at this." Zero pointed to a screen and it showed a familiar cyberworld. It was the same merger world of the Mother Computer and SAO, but there's something different about it this time. X and the IS girls took a good look and saw that the landscapes have completely changed.

"It's… SAO!" Ling gasped in shock.

"That can't be! We fixed the Mother Computer, so it should detach from the Mother Computer's cyberworld and be set to clear, freeing Kirito and his friends!" Cecilia rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Unless… somebody messed up the program after we restored it…" Kanzashi theorized with a frown.

"Is it Sigma's forces again?" Laura glared intensely.

"That's a huge possibility. Looks like you guys need to go back into the cyberworld and fix the problem for good this time. Dr. Cain and I modified the IS pilots' helmets to go into the Mother Computer's cyberworld, this time without any problems from the Mavericks. We also added in two more VR helmets for our newest recruits. Can we count on you guys to fix the problem?" Zero asked them.

"You can count on us!" Houki smiled with confidence.

"We can't let Sigma's men get away with this again. So we have to stop them in their tracks!" Cecilia puffed her cheeks up with determination.

"No way will those Maverick jerks trap us in our nightmares again." Ling crossed her arms and frowned.

"This time, we'll do it together." Charlotte frowned.

"Mission accepted." Laura frowned with determination.

"Let's go, nee-san!" Kanzashi urged.

"You got it!" Tatenashi grinned eagerly.

"I will do it… for Middy and Techno!" X said with determination.

"That's the spirit." Zero smiled softly.

A few minutes later, X was in the capsule that sent his mind to the Mother Computer the first time, and the seven IS girls were wearing the VR helmets. Zero typed in some commands. "Okay, initiating transfer into cyberspace." Zero pressed the button and X-Squad's minds were sent into the Mother Computer's cyberworld.

* * *

X-Squad reappeared in the town of Floor 76. Kirito and Asuna who were walking by noticed the gang with a gasp. "X! Everyone!" They shouted in joy as they ran up to them.

"Hey, hey, long time no see you two love birds." Ling waved cheerfully.

"Did you two make out while we were gone?" Cecilia giggled at her joke.

"It's been a long time." Kirito smiled, but has a serious frown. "X… Something is wrong, we SAO players are still in this dimension and not freed back in our dimension. Plus, the landscape has changed."

"We're already aware of the situation at hand." X nodded with his own serious frown. "Looks like Sigma is still not finished yet with his evil plans." Just then, Silica and Liz walked by and noticed X-Squad.

"X-kun!" "X!" Both of them gasped as they ran up to him with surprised and glad to see them again looks.

"Me and Pina missed you, X-kun! And we're glad to see Houki and her friends again!" Silica said cheerfully. Pina kyed in agreement.

"It's been so long since we last seen each other." Liz nodded with a grin.

"Where are Yukinari and the others?" Charlotte asked them.

"They're in Agil's inn, discussing what's happening right now." Liz told them.

"Good, looks like we need to brief everyone on what's happening right now." X nodded.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in a unknown place.)**

* * *

Sigma who is once again in shadows was watching X and the IS girls' arrival in the cyberworld. "So, they have come to foil my plans again, do they?" He turned to Strea who was silent. "Strea, I want you to power up my new Data Maverick Generals whenever they arrived at one of their regions. But only confront them when they arrived at the heart of the Mother Computer…" Strea nodded slowly as she warped out of sight. Sigma turned on a screen and it showed Geemel in the real world.

"Kekeke! What is it, Lord Sigma?" Geemel grinned evilly.

"Geemel, I want you to keep an eye on the Hunters and their friends, only confront them at the heart of the Mother Computer should they succeed in beating all four of my new Data Maverick Generals." Sigma issued.

"Kekeke! You got it!" Geemel saluted as he signed out.

"So, you're really going through with this plan again, eh Sigma?" An unfamiliar voice asked coolly.

"Yes, Heathcliff… and this time, I won't hold back on destroying those fools!" Sigma laughed evilly like the evil deranged robot he is.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Flame Stag Redux: Great Bowls of Fire!**

**A/N: And part 2 has come off to a start. Next chapter will be longer, I swear. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	48. Flame Stag Redux

**A/N: MegaMan X IS has reached 100 reviews! In honor of reaching 100 reviews, I want to thank all the reviewers especially my regular and favorite reviewers for helping MegaMan X IS reach 100 reviews yesterday. So here is Chapter 48. Note that some chapters of part 2 of this arc will be short, except for the final chapters of Arc 3. Thank you for your understanding.**

**Chapter 48: Flame Stag Redux: Great Bowls of Fire!**

* * *

X-Squad, Kirito, Asuna, Silica and Liz entered the inn. Inside, they see Fukuyama being beaten up by Kirie because he was groping some innocent female SAO player, Lisa trying to flirt with Yukinari which made him nervous, Kosame and Hayate meditating, Koyomi, Sinon, Leafa and Miharu chatting, Klein and Tomoka drinking some juice made by Agil and finally, Yui and Phillia were helping Agil with the dishes.

Kirito waved to everyone. "Hey guys, you won't believe whose back. " He gestures to X and the IS girls.

"X!" Leafa gasped happily.

"Long time no see, X." Sinon smiled warmly as she waved.

"X-kun? Houki and friends?" Yui gasped as she finished the last dish and ran up to X and hugged him. "We missed you so much, X-kun."

"My seven beauties!" Fukuyama miraculously stood up with a perverted happy gasp as he leaped up and dived towards Charlotte whose eyes turned white dotted in panic until Ling got in the way and punched Fukuyama in the face, knocking him out.

"Same old perverted Fukuyama…" Ling muttered with disgust. Klein walked up to X-Squad.

"Hey, it's been a long time since we defeated that creep Sigma, but…" He lowered his head down a bit. "We're still trapped inside the Mother Computer and SAO hasn't been set to clear. I thought we fixed the Mother Computer. Is there something we're missing?" Klein asked confusedly.

"We have a hunch its Sigma again. Turns out, he's not yet finish with his evil plans on the Mother Computer, so he is hacking it again." Cecilia frowned. That surprised the gang.

"W-What?" Agil's eyes widen in surprise. "But I thought you guys destroyed Sigma. He can't come back from the dead. Wait… there's something about Sigma we haven't learned yet. You said you guys fought him two times in the past and recently the third when we became trapped inside the Mother Computer."

"Yes. Remember when we told you that Sigma exists as a computer virus? His followers will build him a stronger battle body and he won't rest until he conquers the entire omniverse." X frowned.

"T-That's scary…" Miharu shivered in fear. "So you're saying he has a rebirth cycle?"

"That's about the size of it." Laura nodded.

"Yeouch." Tatenashi frowned as she crossed her arms and began to think. "How can we truly defeat an evil robot who's bent on humanity's destruction if he exists as a computer virus? This sorta resembles the Castlavania series where Count Dracula is defeated in each game and comes back stronger every hundred years. Sigma must be doing that, minus the hundred year part."

"But we have to keep trying!" Silica urged with determination. "We can't give up hope. We will defeat Sigma once and for all one day!"

"You're right. We can't throw in the towel. We will find a way to truly defeat Sigma for good one day." Houki nodded in agreement with Silica.

"So what's our current situation?" Leafa asked them.

"The merger world has changed when the Mother Computer is hacked again. So you expect there will be new Data Maverick Generals to face." Charlotte frowned.

"So we will deal with more Mavericks on the way then." Kirito frowned. "So whose our first target in order to open the way to the heart of the Mother Computer again?"

"We should start with the volcano region. That's where we'll fight a corrupted data version of Flame Stag. The real Flame Stag is still on our side, but Sigma must have corrupted a data version of him to fight for him. So he won't be easily persuaded like the real one." X explained.

"So what are we waiting for?" Tomoka leaped out from her seat. "Tomoka said let's go kick this Data Flame Stag's butt!"

"I agree with Tomoka this time around. We have to beat all four new Data Maverick Generals if we want to go home alive." Liz nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll make for the volcano region then." Asuna smiled confidently. "Let's prepare ourselves for the trip."

With that said, our heroes prepared themselves for the journey to Flame Stag's region. There was one scene where Fukuyama was peeking on Asuna and Liz changing into clothes and he got a black eye because of it. After that, our heroes were ready to embark on the trip to Flame Stag's region.

* * *

Our heroes arrived at Flame Stag's region at about 2 hours later. It was a blazing field filled with lava and stuffed, but mostly there are barriers to prevent anyone from falling into the lava.

"It's hot…" Silica panted heavily as she wiped some sweat away from her face.

"Can't be helped, we need to find the entrance to Flame Stag's room if we want to get out of here quickly." Kirie puffed up some air. "Let's hurry before we sweat to death." Everyone nodded in agreement as they begin the trek through the volcano region.

Our heroes pressed through the lava fields, they fought more Mavericks that got in their way, avoid some dangerous hazards and work together as a team to make it to the end. There was one scene where Lisa asked Yukinari to carry her and Kirie almost punched him because of that misunderstanding and stuff. And There was another scene where Charlotte almost fell on X, almost creating an awkward situation for him. But eventually, our heroes found the entrance to Data Flame Stag's lair.

"So that's the door leading to Data Flame Stag's room…" Kanzashi frowned as the gang stared at the door.

"Yeah… So we got to work together as a team if we have any hopes of defeating him…" X nodded seriously.

"Let's gather the Assault Team and come back here with them." Sinon suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and used a Teleport Crystal to head back to town. Unbeknownst to everyone that Strea was staring at them with a despondent look.

* * *

**(One hour later…)**

* * *

"So we're ready to attend the meeting?" Phillia asked with a smirk.

"Yeppers. Now we need to attend the meeting and head straight for Data Flame Stag's room so we can proceed with our mission." Ling nodded. She turned to the Sarashiki sisters. "How are you RepArmors holding up, guys?"

"They're working fine, thank you for asking." Tatenashi smiled softly. "Thank Dr. Cain to modifying them and upgrading our weapons a bit."

"Yes. Now the mission will be easy peasy as they say." Kanzashi nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's attend the meeting and head to Data Flame Stag's room." X announced, everyone nodded in agreement as they proceeded to the meeting.

* * *

After Asuna gave her speech, our heroes along with two guilds were at Data Flame Stag's entrance. Asuna turned to everyone with a serious expression. "Everyone, I have one thing to say…" Everyone was silent as Asuna continued. "Let's fix the Mother Computer again and go home alive!" Recieveing nods, Asuna opened the door and they proceeded through the door.

Inside was a molten cavern. The gang got a good look around and they noticed a figure in the room. Ling gasped in shock as she recognized the person in the room. "Strea!"

"E-Everyone…" Strea muttered sadly.

"Strea, please come back to us. You're being used by Sigma! He's using you for his own evil ends!" Asuna reasoned.

"…" Strea was silent as Data Flame Stag appeared by floating from the air.

"Strea?" Kirito asked in concern as Strea used her power to boost Data Flame Stag's power.

"…Forgive me…" Strea muttered sadly as she warped out of sight.

"Here he comes, everyone! Get ready!" Houki yelled as she readies her katanas.

Data Flame Stag roared as he fired a flamethrower attack from his shoulders, forcing the gang to dodge it.

"Shoot, Strea must have amplified his powers a bit!" Sinon frowned as she fired a arrow at Data Flame Stag, giving him some damage. Data Flame Stag snarled as he charged at Silica, intending to punch her, but Ling got in the way and blocked his punch.

"Oh no you don't!" Ling growled as she did a roundhouse kick and knocked Data Flame Stag in the torso, giving him some decent damage.

"Let me try!" X shouted out as he switched to his Giga Armor and fired two charged shots at Data Flame Stag, adding in large doses of damage.

"Take this! End Revolver!" Kirito yelled as he slashed Data Flame Stag two times with his duel swords. Data Flame Stag snarled as he fired a breath attack at Kirito, forcing him to dog rolled out of the way.

"Take this! Valkryie Knights!" Asuna shouted as she and another rapier used hit Data Flame Stag 9 times each, leaving a total of 18 hits.

"Keep it up, we're getting there!" Cecilia cheered as she used the new modification Dr. Cain gave her RepArmor to fire a charged shot at Data Flame Stag, giving him some damage.

"Hyah!" Kanzashi yelled out as she swoop in and slashed Data Flame Stag three times with her huge sword. Data Flame Stag gave her a leg sweep and knocked her to the ground, just as he was about to implant his fist onto her face, Tatenashi swoop in and knocked him away. "Thank you, nee-san." Kanzashi smiled in gratitude.

"Anytime, little sis!" Tatenashi nodded in response with her own smile and she spins her spear like a drill and thrusts it at Data Flame Stag three times, giving him some decent damage.

"Eat this! Heart Beat Breaker!" Liz shouted as she bashed Data Flame Stag 8 times in the head and torso, giving him some decent damage.

"Allow me!" Houki shouted as she swoop in after Data Flame Stag, dodging his fire blasts, she slashed Data Flame Stag three times with her katanas, and did a backflip to avoid his punches.

"Char!" Laura called out to her friend.

"Kirie-chan!" Charlotte called out to Kirie.

"Way ahead of you!" Kirie nodded as all three join forces to combine their attacks to give Data Flame Stag some massive amounts of hurt.

"Gen Getsu!" Leafa shouted as she and a katana user slashed Data Flame Stag 2 times and X added in a charged shot to give him some damage.

"Go, go, go!" Miharu and Koyomi cheered as Kirito rushed in and slashed Data Flame Stag five times with his swords.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 3 and with an angry yell, he fired it at Data Flame Stag, hitting him dead on, causing him to explode.

"Mission completed." Laura smirked as X walked up to Data Flame Stag's reminds and touched a piece. He got Flame Stag's weapon again.

"Yeah. So only three more Data Maverick Generals to go until we open the way to the heart of the Mother Computer again." X nodded with a smile.

"And we'll save Strea next time. This I promised." Cecilia agreed.

"Let's head on back to town then." Lisa smiled softly.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… back in the Mavericks' new hideout…)**

* * *

"Blast it all!" Geemel growled as he slams his hands onto the control panel after seeing X and the gang's victory over Data Flame Stag. "Well then, I guess I have to go into the Mother Computer to stop them at the heart of the computer after all! Don't worry Zain, old pal, I will avenge you!" With that said, Geemel went to plug himself into the heart of the Mother Computer.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Morph Moth Redux: Our Bonds Will Never be Broken!**

**A/N: How do you like that? Well, next chapter will be Morph Moth again, so stay tuned for more fun and adventure.**


	49. Morph Moth Redux

**Chapter 49: Morph Moth Redux: Our Bonds Will Never Be Broken!**

* * *

Sigma glared in disapproval at Strea who lowered her head despondently. "They already took down the first of my new Data Maverick Generals even with you boosting their power. Why is that?"

"It's nothing like that, Lord Sigma!" Strea pleaded. "I was following your orders…"

"Hmph." Sigma sneered. "Don't tell me you still have feelings for X and Kirito and their friends?" Strea said nothing as she lowered her head down some more. "I see… You still cared for them. Well, I may as well destroy them with my new Data Maverick Generals." Sigma said smugly.

"Please don't!" Strea cried out. "I'll… I'll do what you ask… All I ask is that you spare my friends' lives."

"Hmph. Very well. But if you fail to obey my orders, then I will end you…" Sigma warned as he walked away in true cold fashion. Strea slumped to the ground.

'…What have I done? X-kun… Kirito-kun… Forgive me…' Strea shed a tear which fell down her cheek.

* * *

**(With X and the gang…)**

* * *

"Come again! Hope you like the weapon I made you!" Liz closed her eyes and smiled as her customer left with a pleased look on his new weapon. Ling was helping out Liz at her blacksmith shop.

"You sure love to make weapons even if trapped in a death game." Ling smiled softly as she placed some ores in the storage container. "Still, I wonder about your relationship with Kirito. How did you two meet?" She leaned on a wall with her hand.

Liz blushed madly. "W-Well… It all started when Kirito and I first met when we became trapped in SAO. I offered him a weapon that I made, but he said it was poorly made and could easily break. I was quite miffed at him for breaking one of my swords. But before that, he showed me the Elucidator, a sword Kirito gotten from the boss of Floor 50." Liz sighed with a smile as memories flashed through her head.

"I see. Then what happened after you and Kirito met and he broke one of your swords?" Ling smiled as she stood up straight and looked at her friend with a smile.

"Well, after he ticked me off, he and I went on a quest to find a Crystallite Ingot that is dropped by a dragon that eats crystal. Oh, there was this one time after me and Kirito and I were falling from the sky after acquiring the item. Kirito was there for me, during these tough times where we have to survive when that jerk Heathcliff trapped us in SAO for two years. I have a funny feeling X is a lot like Kirito. Brave, kind and sometimes dense. Remember that joke about me offering to be X's girlfriend?" Liz smiled nervously with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, I remember. But it's okay, you don't have to apologize for it. X sure is dense, but that's makes him what he is. He's sweet, kind and brave." Ling sighed with a smile as she blushed a hint of red. Liz stared at Ling.

"Ling… Do you… love X?" Liz asked her hesitantly. Ling's eyes turned white dotted when Liz said that.

"W-W-W-What?! We-Well… I see him as an older brother. But I don't think he and I are an item… Maybe…" Ling pressed her fingers nervously with a timid smile.

"Well, I see that you're in love with X. …I got an idea!" Liz beamed. "Why don't we work together to help you woo X over? You have some compentation with your friends in winning X's love. So we got to make sure you woo X first." Liz encouraged.

"Eh?!" Ling blinked as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "W-Well… We can try once we get back from our mission. So let's do it." Ling nodded with an encouraging smile.

"That's the spirit, let's do our best!" Liz showed her business smile.

* * *

**(With Sinon…)**

* * *

Sinon sat on a bench, troubled for some reason. Yukinari was walking by until he noticed Sinon looking troubled by something. "Sinon-chan?" He asked as he sat beside her, carefully not touching her so he can get hives again. "Is there something wrong?"

"…My memories came back to me." Sinon stuttered as she lowered her head down a bit, feeling despondent.

"E-Eh? That's good news! We should tell Kirito and the others that-" Before Yukinari can finish, Sinon hushed him before continuing.

"But it wasn't a pretty one. I was two years old, my dad died in a car crash. That traumatized my mom and I became overprotective of her. Then, six years ago, I tried to save her from an armed robbery, I used a gun… and…" She covered her hands and began to sob a little.

"And…?" Yukinari blinked, wondering why using a gun troubled Sinon.

"I killed the robbers in cold blood. I became traumatized of guns and I was bullied a lot until high school. The doctors tried using VR technology to help me cure my fear of guns, but since that glitch, I was transported to SAO and lost my memories until the merger occurred." Sinon's expression soften up with a smile. "But thanks to Kirito and X, I managed to overcome my difficulties and become a valuable asset to the team."

"I see… Well, you're not the only one with a horrible past." Yukinari smiled softly at her.

"Nani?" Sinon blinked.

"Remember when I said I was allergic to girls? The reason I developed that allergy is because I was bullied by girls when I was a little kid. Since then, I have trouble getting through high school. When Kirie knocked me into my bathtub, I was transported to the planet Seiren where I met Miharu whom I'm not allergic to. We can't let our sad pasts get the best of us and move forward to the future. And we got to help X and his friends put an end to Sigma even if we go back to our worlds."

"Hai." Sinon nodded with a smile. "We got to help X make a world where there is no wars and peace is always around."

"Let's head to the next region to fight the next Maverick General." Yukinari suggested. Sinon nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(One hour later… at the next region…)**

* * *

"This must be Morph Moth's region…" Houki frowned as the gang looked around and saw the same junk factory where they fought Morph Moth in during the second Maverick War.

"Morph Moth?" Tomoka scowled. "Your world sure has a weird way of naming Reploids who turned Maverick."

"That's not important right now." Cecilia whispered harshly at Tomoka. "We need to find Morph Moth's lair and put an end to him. But we should be wary of the electronic tractor beams."

"Electric tractor beams?" Kirito asked, slightly confused on this.

"You'll see when we pressed forward." Houki told him.

"Right, let's not waste any more time, shall we?" Lisa suggested, they heeded her words and entered the junk factory.

Looks like Houki wasn't kidding about the tractor beams, Kirito and his friends' equipment almost got stuck to the tractor beams if X and the IS girls haven't turn them off using the switches. But they pressed forward. They encounter junk Maverick Soldiers who tried to end their journey inside the factory, but X-Squad know how to handle them. They even dealt with that junk Maverick again. After traveling through many tractor beam hallways and turning them off, our heroes arrived at Morph Moth's lair entrance.

The gang stood at the door leading to Morph Moth. "…Maybe we should do it without the cooperation of the other Assault Team members?" Asuna suggested.

"Yeah. It's only one Maverick, so we should do it with the other two Data Maverick Generals." Kirito suggested.

"So let's go then." X suggested.

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered through the door and entered Morph Moth's lair.

* * *

The SAO players, Girls Bravo gang and Sarashiki sisters looked around, it was an old junkyard like battle arena. "It's just a junkyard…" Silica said dully.

"How right you are!" A recognizable voice mocked. All eyes turned to see Morph Moth floating down to the ground and glared at the gang. Strea warped in and stared at her friends sadly.

"Strea! We don't have to do this! We can help you!" Kanzashi pleaded with her.

"…" Strea was silent as she remained looking gloomy.

"Hahaha! Look at you lot, still calling this girl who is one of us your friend!" Morph Moth mocked cruelly. "Well, this friend of yours is going to power me up! Strea, now!" Strea nodded reluctantly as she used her skills to power Morph Moth off and she warped out of sight again.

"Strea…" Asuna looked down despondently.

"Why should you be concerned about her when you should be concerned about me?!" Morph Moth fired his attack at the gang, forcing them to scatter to avoid it.

"That's it! You have no right to talk bad about friendship!" Kirie let out a battle cry as she leaped up and brought her foot down on Morph Moth's abdomen, knocking him to the ground.

"Not bad for a first attack, but not good enough!" Morph Moth shouted out as he made trash spears appear and flung them at Silica and Pina who panicked, but Houki got in the way and slashed it in half with her katanas.

"Morph Moth, we will defeat you again and make you understand the true meaning of friendship!" Houki leaped up and flew towards Morph Moth and slashed him five times with her katanas.

"Why you little!" Morph Moth snarled as he flung junk at the gang, Fukuyama was hit by one of them and was knocked out for the rest of the fight. Kosame fired her gun at Morph Moth, leaving dents in his armor.

"Take this!" Lisa yelled out as she fired dark energy bolts at Morph Moth, giving him some damage as well.

"Heart Breaker!" Liz yelled as she leaped up and bashed Morph Moth in the head three times, pulverizing him to the ground.

Leafa saw her chance and was about to rush in to strike Morph Moth, but he flapped his wings and used the paralyzing dust to paralyze her. "W-What…? Is it… paralysis?" Leafa grunted as she struggled to move, Morph Moth was aiming his Buster at her, but Kirito leaped in and slashed him five times with his duel swords.

"Now it's my turn!" Phillia shouted as she leaped up and did some rapid slashes with her dagger 10 times, giving the evil Maverick General ten times the damage.

"Keep it up!" X shouted as he and Cecilia charged up their Busters and fired two charged shots at Morph Moth, giving him some decent amount of damage.

"Take this!" Laura and Kanzashi yelled as they flew in and slashed Morph Moth five times with their large swords, he made a tornado attack to damage them. Charlotee flew in and thrusts her spear at Morph Moth five times, giving him some even more damage.

"Take this!" Sinon fired more arrows at Morph Moth who dispelled them with a gust of wind. He fired more junk at the heroes, hitting Tomoka and Lisa, but they retaliated by combing their spells to give him some decent damage.

X wall kicked up a wall and fired a charge shot at Morph Moth, giving him some more damage than before.

"Eat this!" Tatenashi gritted her teeth as she flew in and drilled her spear through one of Morph Moth's wings, making him crash to the ground.

Growling angrily, Morph Moth manipulated some trash and flung them at the gang, forcing them to dodge it. X was glowing with energy. "W-What?!" Morph Moth gawked as X let out a heroic scream and flung the Giga Attack at Morph Moth, hitting him dead on. "Not againnnnnnnn!" Morph Moth screamed in agony as he exploded.

"We won again! Justice always wins!" Ling did the V for victory sign with a cheesy grin. X walked up to Morph Moth's remains and touched a piece, he has gotten Morph Moth's weapon again.

"Cool. Now there's only two more Maverick Generals left for us to defeat." X smiled proudly.

"Yeah, and I bet they won't be easier than the last ones…" Silica shuddered in fear.

"Don't worry about it, Silica. We'll get through this, you'll see." Liz reassured her with a smile.

"Yeah… But I hope we get Strea back from Sigma…" Kanzashi sighed in exhaustion.

"Ya know… I'm feeling a bit home sick right now. But once we beat Sigma and fix the Mother Computer, we'll go back to our dimension's real world and get back to our normal lives." Kirito smiled softly.

"Here, here." Asuna closed her eyes and smiled.

"We'll get Strea back and set her straight." X looked at his hand with determination.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Armored Armadillo Redux: X and Ling's Date?! Mine Cart Fun!**

**A/N: How do you like that? Next chapter will be a attempted date of X and Ling (The poll is over and X/Charlotte has won the poll, so the pairing will start in Arc 4) and battle with Data Armored Armadillo. So you can expect the action to heat up. See you there.**


	50. Armored Armadillo Redux

**A/N: We reached the 50th chapter of MegaMan X IS! Woohoo! Next to 100 plus reviews, it's an outstanding achievement for a fanfic, the previous fanfics to reach 50 plus chapters are my MMBN fanfic, MegaMan Star Force fanfic, Dot Hack fanfic and my Golden Sun fanfic. So this makes it the fifth fanfic to reach 50 chapters. So without further ado, here is Chapter 50 of MegaMan X IS.**

**Chapter 50: Armored Armadillo Redux: X and Ling's Date?! Mine Cart Fun!**

* * *

"This is making me nervous…" X muttered shyly as he and Ling were at a café in the town of Floor 76. He thought back to the time Liz asked X to go on a date with Ling.

* * *

**(Flashback, 15 minutes ago…)**

* * *

"A date with Ling?" X blinked as Liz told him about the special plans she has for X and Ling.

"Yep." Liz nodded with a smile. "So it would be great to get to know Ling better."

"I-I don't know about this…" X muttered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I mean… You already talked to Ling about it, right?"

"Yeah. So don't be a nervous wreck, X." Liz frowned for a while before smiling again. "Besides, Ling likes a man who takes her out on dates."

"W-Well, if you say so… But I haven't decided on which of the seven IS pilots I liked the most, so I'll do it just this once. But what if Fukuyama interferes?" X was skeptical of this plan.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. So I arranged some places for you to take Ling out to. First, the café where you can drink some coffee with her, next, the shopping area where you can see some shops to shop for stuff like food. And finally, the park where you can sit down and chat." Liz beamed with an energetic smile. "So go give Ling the best time of her life."

"O-Okay then…" X sighed in exhaustion.

10 minutes after X and Ling left for the café, Liz was meeting with Fukuyama to give him, ahem… a 'kiss'…

"Finally! A kiss from a blacksmith babe!" Fukuyama beamed happily as he puckered up his lips.

"Oh don't worry… It will be a grand kiss." Liz showed a fake smile as soon as Fukuyama closed his eyes. Liz whams her mace down on his head, knocking the pervert out unconscious. Liz then dragged Fukuyama into a closet and barred the door lightly so Fukuyama can have a hard time getting out. "Now let's get everyone including Ling's friends and watch the romance bloom." Liz grinned confidently.

* * *

**(End flashback…)**

* * *

"T-This is our first time out on a date, even though we're not officially a couple yet because you still haven't decided on which of us seven IS pilots you liked the most…" Ling pressed her fingers nervously with a shy smile.

Unbeknownst to X and Ling, Kirito's group, the Girls Bravo gang and remaining IS girls were watching the 'date' between X and Ling. The IS girls have some concerns about Ling and X going on a date.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to spy on them, Liz?" Kirito asked his blacksmith with doubt on her plan.

"Of course. It wasn't easy, but I got Houki and her friends to agree to the simulated date between X and Ling." Liz nodded proudly.

"Papa, Mama. It's kinda like your date and honeymoon." Yui smiled as she continued to watch X and Ling drank their coffee.

"Y-Yui-chan. Keep your voice down! We don't want X and Ling to find out we're spying on them." Asuna gulped.

"I-It's kinda nervous for us to spy on X-kun and Ling-chan on their date…" Silica lowered her head down a bit despondently.

"Yes. Shouldn't we let X decide on which one of us he likes the most?" Houki glared at Liz who flinched.

"L-Like I said, it is a simulated date of what X will go through if he picks out one of you, so I had to choose Ling a practice one." Liz stuttered.

"Oh Liz…" Leafa sighed and shook her head in disapproval at Liz's actions.

"A-Anyway, let's continue observing them for a while…" Cecilia muttered as they resumed spying on X and Ling.

"Say X?" Ling began, looking at him.

"Yes?" X looked at her when he said that.

"I have always think of you as an older brother. When you awoke me from cryosleep when Reploids were mass produced, I was frighten at the future our world has become. But then you came along and all that fear has disappeared for good." Ling smiled slightly as she placed her cup down. "I want to thank you for looking out for me and my six friends before we rescued Tatenashi and Kan-chan."

"A-Anytime, Ling." X chuckled nervously as he shifted nervously. "I didn't realized that I was like an older brother to you."

"Hehehe. Yeah." Ling closed her eyes and smiled. "So let's go explore the town on our 'date'!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." X nodded with a uneasy smile. 'This will take a while…' He thought to himself.

* * *

After paying for their drinks, X and Ling decided to visit the shopping district of the town of Floor 76. X and Ling were at a food stand. It was serving hot dogs for 300 Col each.

"Awesome, these hot dogs look yummy!" Ling drooled as she looked at the finely made hot dogs. "Even though we're in a VR world, we can still feel the nurishments of food even if they're data!"

"Then I'll buy some for you." X smiled softly at her as he paid for the hot dogs and gave them to Ling.

"Thank you, X-kun!" Ling beamed as she ate the hot dogs in an instant, surprising X and Liz's spying group.

"Wow! She ate those hot dogs in four seconds." Tomoka whispered in awe.

"Well, you don't know Ling-chan's appetite like we do." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"She reminds me of Miharu…" Kirie muttered in astonishment.

"Then maybe she and I can be eating buddies?" Miharu asked cheerfully.

"That was a rhetorical question…" Sinon made a disgusted face as she did a face palm.

"Shh. They're going to a jewelry shop." Liz hushed her friends as they continue to spy on X and Ling during their 'date'.

"Sugoi! Those jewels look pretty and nice!" Ling beamed, but not before looking at the price tag on the jewels. "Awww… They're too expensive. Let's go to another shop even though I can't take them with me back to the real world." Ling sighed.

"Good choice. Let's explore the town some more." X nodded in agreement as he and Ling explored the town some more, unaware of their friends following them.

* * *

The final stop for the 'date' was at the park where X and Ling sat on a bench, looking at the clear crystal blue VR sky. "So this is the last spot of our 'date'…" X smiled nervously with a small sigh.

"Yeah…" Ling nodded with a small smile. "I have fun." She commented with gratitude. "Thank you for taking me out on our supposed 'date', X."

"Anytime, Ling." X nodded with a smile.

"This is it…." Liz smiled brightly as she and her friends looked on. "They're going to kiss!"

"No! I object!" Charlotte protested in her outburst, surprising X and Ling.

"Hear that?" X muttered in confusion.

"I thought I heard Char's voice just now." Ling nodded slowly.

"Y-You know, this looks kind awkward to hang around while people might think we're dating." X rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It kind feels like ninjas are following us…" Ling chuckled nervously. "Well, let's gather everyone and begin our next mission." She suggested.

"Agreed." X nodded in agreement. The rest of the IS girls sighed in relief while Liz showed a expression of disbelief before sighing.

"Well, at least I tried. But they do have a point there. We need to begin the next mission and take down the third Data Maverick General." Liz smiled softly.

With that said, our heroes got together with the exception of Fukuyama and traveled to the next region which is a region of the mines where X-Squad recruited Armored Armadillo in the first Maverick War.

"So this is the mine where you recruited a former Maverick called Armored Armadillo?" Kirito muttered in awe as he and his friends looked around. "It looks like a high tech mine to me."

"Yeah, unless you count the mine carts…" Houki said with disdain.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked confusedly.

"You'll see." Ling grinned cheerfully.

* * *

**(25 minutes later…)**

* * *

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Leafa screamed at the top of her lungs as the mine carts the gang are riding on made a leap of faith across the huge canyon, the SAO players and Girls Bravo gang got a good look at the beautiful view of the merger world.

"You were kidding about the view!" Tomoka cheered. X saw the entrance to Data Armored Armadillo's lair.

"Jump!" X issued. They heeded his words and jumped off, landing safely next to the door. They discovered a teleport stone, but not before watching the mine carts fall into the big abyss.

"Okay, I fought Maverick Soldiers, mining robots and have to ride on mine carts… I hope I never do that again when we get back to our dimension…" Leafa muttered in fear. In her thoughts 'Next to my fear of swimming, this is my second feared thing to do…'

"Alright, let's kick Data Armored Armadillo's butt then." Kirie frowned. Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered through the door.

Inside, they saw Data Armored Armadillo next to Strea. "Strea…" Kirito looked despondently.

Strea was silent and hesitated, but she glared at her friends and powered up Data Armored Armadillo before warped out of sight. Data Armored Armadillo pounded his shields together and roared.

"We have to take care of him for now!" Kirito yelled as he charged at Data Armored Armadillo and slashed him, but he blocked his attacks with his shields. "N-Nani?!" Data Armored Armadillo knocked him away with his shields.

"Wait… I think I remembered Armored Armadillo's weakness." X switched to Spark Mandrill's weapon and fired the attack, shocking Data Armored Armadillo and destroying his armor. Growling angrily, Data Armored Armadillo spins into a ball and rolls towards X and the gang, forcing them to dodge the rolling charge attack.

"Now's our chance!" Liz yelled out her battle cry and bashed Data Armored Armadillo three times with her mace. Data Armored Armadillo opened his fore head and revealed a cannon of some sort, firing his rolling shield attack.

"Take this!" Kanzashi yelled out as she charged at Data Armored Armadillo and slashed him three times with her huge sword, giving him some decent damage. X fired the electric orb attack again and damaged Data Armored Armadillo greatly.

"Go, Pina!" Silica urged as Pina did her breath attack which was a electric attack which damaged Data Armored Armadillo greatly. Data Armored Armadilloa growled angrily as he spins into a ball again and was ricocheting across the room.

"Dang, he's powerful than he looks!" Kirie gawked as she swoop in after Data Armored Armadillo landed and gave him five punches and kicks, doubling the damage.

"Take this!" Cecilia charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at Data Armored Armadillo, giving him some decent damage.

"Eat magic, armadillo!" Tomoka and Lisa yelled out as they fired magic bullets at Data Armored Armadillo, giving him some large doses of damage. Data Armored Armadillo growled as he charged forward and punched X in the stomach, making him recoil, but he counterattacked by firing Spark Mandrill's attack at him, damaging him greatly even more.

"Tatenashi-chan!" Charlotte called out to her friend.

"Right!" Tatenashi nodded as they flew towards the wall and pressed their legs against it, and then, like a human pinball, they thrust their spears out and give Data Armored Armadillo hefty amounts of damage. Data Armored Armadillo fired his beam attack at Kirito who dodge rolled out of the way and he got up and personal with the Data Maverick General and slashed him five times with his duel blades.

"Valkirie Knights!" Asuna used the attack to give Data Armored Armadillo 17 times the damage, damaging him aggressively.

Kosame didn't hesitant on firing more bullets. Houki swoop in and slashed Data Armored Armadillo five times with her katanas. He punched her away. He rolled again and managed to hit Laura.

Laura recovered and growled at Data Armored Armadillo as she let out an angry battle cry as she leap up and slams her sword down on him, cutting him in half. Data Armored Armadillo exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

Ling looked at Data Armored Armadillo's remains solemnly. "I feel bad fighting and destroying the corrupted data version of our friend, but we shouldn't let his power go to waste. X?" She smiled at him. X nodded and walked up to Data Armored Armadillo's remains and touched one of his pieces. He has gotten Armored Armadillo's weapon again.

"Now there's only one Data Maverick General left!" Silica beamed with hope that they're almost at their goal.

"Yeah… Our goal is within our grasp. Sigma better watch out once we're done with his last Data Maverick General." Yukinari smiled bravely. Ling walked up to X.

"What's up, Ling?" He asked her.

"X, you're not hurt or anything, are you?" She asked him out of concern, checking for any damages.

"I'm fine. Auto repairs can handle the rest. I'm tougher than I look. But thank you for checking up on me." X smiled warmly as he patted Ling on the head, making her blush.

"N-No problem, X-kun…" She stuttered. 4 seconds later, she looked up and smiled warmly at him. "I have fun on our pretend date, X."

"Yeah… me too." X nodded with another of his heart warming smiles. 'I hope I find out which of the seven IS pilots I loved the most soon, one who will share the burden and courage with me.'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Wheel Gator Redux: Storm the Data Dino Tank! We're Almost There!**

**A/N: I will be taking the St. Patrick's Day off to celebrate my family's annual St. Patrick's Day party which is held every year at my house. So I will work on the chapter after St. Patrick's Day. See you then and happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	51. Wheel Gator Redux

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would like to go over some details regarding Arc 5: The Soul Erasers. Arc 5 will follow the Extreme Mode story of MegaMan Xtreme 2 since its Extreme Mode is considered the true storyline of MegaMan Xtreme 2. And I will be using an OC used by my friend Panther J for Arc 5 to appear alongside Leo from Dog Days. So here is Chapter 51. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 51: Wheel Gator Redux: Storm the Data Dino Tank! We're Almost There!**

* * *

**(Sigma's hideout in the Mother Computer's Cyberworld…)**

* * *

Sigma growled furiously as he rewatched the battle between X, his friends and Data Armored Armadillo on a holoscreen. He wasn't too happy about the results so far.

"Kekeke!" Geemel snickered darkly. "It seems Strea's power ups didn't help in destroying the Hunters and their friends." Sigma turned to Strea with a dissatisfy expression.

"What was the problem, Strea? You are one of us now and your power ups didn't help us defeat the Hunters. Now we're down to one last Data Maverick General!"

"I-I'm…" Strea lowered her despondently. "I was following your orders, Lord Sigma…" She muttered in fear.

"No, that wasn't it. Something held you back from powering up my Data Maverick Generals some more, was it?" Sigma asked dangerously.

"I…" Strea was hesitant to say some more before Sigma grabbed her by the throat and slams her into a wall.

"I told you before if you disobey me, I will harm X and Kirito and their friends and I will won't hesitant on ending your AI life… So this last Data Maverick General is your last chance. If you fail to destroy the Hunters, then I will do something horrible to you that your humanity won't remain intact…" Sigma warned dangerously. Strea gulped in fear as she nodded slowly. Sigma dropped her to the floor and glared at her with an evil glint. "Don't tell me you still have feelings for X and Kirito?"

"…" Strea was silent as she lowered her head down a bit, feeling sadden and shamed.

"I thought so… If you desire those two and their friends to live, then you will aid the last Data Maverick General in this region. Understand?" Sigma instructed.

"Y-Yes…" Strea nodded reluctantly as she warped to the last region. Geemel turned to Sigma with a scowl.

"Lord Sigma… There's a high chance that she'll betray us when she has the chance. Let me finish her off!" Geemel offered.

"No…" Heathcliff's voice protested calmly. "Let us observe her for a bit awhile. I have something special for her should she fail." He suggested darkly.

"Ah, that's what I liked about you, Heathcliff. Calm and cunning, just like me!" Sigma said gleefully. "Let's us prepare for the Hunters should they finish off the last Data Maverick General."

"Kekeke! You got it, my lord!" Geemel bowed before his master.

"Heathcliff… I have prepared special armor for you to counter your defeat at the hands of Kirito. But it may not counter X's limitless potential." Sigma offered.

"No matter. Kirito's victory over me was a fluke, when he fights me again, it won't be like last time." Heathcliff said dangerously.

* * *

**(Back to X and the gang…)**

* * *

"So we're down to one last Data Maverick General." Kanzashi frowned as the gang ate their breakfast.

"Yes. And the way to the heart of the Mother Computer will open once we dealt with the last Data Maverick General." X nodded as he prepare another batch of pancakes with Agil's help.

"We're getting there, we're almost done with this mission." Cecilia nodded seriously as she ate her eggs.

"Do you think we'll find Strea in the heart of the Mother Computer?" Silica asked worriedly.

"It's a huge possibility, so we'll save her from Sigma's control." Kirito agreed.

"Then shall we set out for the final region of the last Data Maverick General?" Tatenashi smiled with confidence.

"You know it." Yukinari smiled brightly. "Then after we're done with that last Data Maverick General, we're coming after Sigma."

"Let's give it our all, brave heroes!" Miharu closed her eyes, smiled and pumped her fist in the air with excitement.

"Overexagerating, are we, Miharu?" Kirie sighed as she face palmed and moaned.

"But she has a point. If we want to return home, we got to beat the last Data Maverick General and stop Sigma again." Liz frowned as she stood up from her seat. "So let's give that last Data Maverick General a taste of his own medicine before we go after Sigma himself."

"Right. So let's go, everyone." X nodded in agreement.

"Right!" Everyone acknowledged as they make preparations for the trip to the final region of the merger world.

* * *

After two hours, our heroes arrived at a modern city. Asuna looked around in confusion. "It's… a city…? Wait, I see something moving down the streets!" X and the gang got a good look at the moving object. It was a huge dino like tank!

"That's…!" Ling gasped in shock.

"What, you know something about that tank?" Leafa looked at her friends oddly.

"Yeah… And we have a guess who's piloting that thing." Houki frowned as she flew towards the tank.

"Wheel Gator…" X frowned deeper as he and the others followed Houki into the tank. They had to take a leap of faith to get on the tank, but it wasn't hard for them.

"So this Wheel Gator guy…" Lisa began as our heroes walked down the tank's hallways. "You fought him before, right? Care to give us some pointers on how to deal with him?"

"Oh yeah." Ling nodded. "He likes to dive into the water and gobble you up from below. Other than that, keep pounding him until he's scrap metal."

"We'll take note of that." Kirito nodded as our heroes pressed forward.

And so our heroes took a trip down memory lane of the Dino Tank, they had to deal with more spikes, Maverick Soldiers and the tank's security systems to get through the tank alive. Kirito and the others encountered more Ride Armors and they ride them with their friends to smash through the tank's defenses.

* * *

Eventually, our heroes arrived at the door to Wheel Gator's room. "So that's where Wheel Gator is…" Sinon frowned as she tighten her bow, readying it when needed to.

"So shall we proceed?" Kanzashi asked her friends.

"Of course. Let's go, everyone!" X declared, receiving nods from his friends, they entered through the door and found themselves in Wheel Gator's battle arena again.

"Ewww. This sewer water is bad for my beautiful suit…" Fukuyama made a disgusted shiver.

"For that insult, your life is forfeited!" The team heard Wheel Gator's ruddy voice as he leaped up from the water.

"Wheel Gator!" X switched to the Giga Armor and pointed his Buster at Wheel Gator. "Still the same traitorous Maverick Hunter who sided with the Mavericks, I presume?!"

"Darn tootin!" Wheel Gator smirked as he crossed his arms. "And I got our little helper to give me a power boost to destroy you all! Come out, Strea!" X and the gang looked around for Strea, but she hasn't shown up. Wheel Gator blinked. "Strea! What are you doing?! Your fellow Maverick needs your power!" Still nothing for one minute. Wheel Gator was getting frustrated. "Oh fine! I don't need your help! I'll destroy X and his friends myself!" He dived into the water.

"Watch for the bubbles to indicate when he's going to strike!" Laura advised.

Silica and Pina noticed the bubbles bubbling beneath them. They yelped in panic as they dodge rolled out of the way when Wheel Gator did his snapping attack.

"Darn! I thought I had you!" Wheel Gator snarled as Pina fired an electric breath to give Wheel Gator some medium damage. "Why you!" Wheel Gator snarled as he fired his spiked wheel attack at Liz who was hit by it for medium damage.

"Why you overgrown lizard!" Liz growled as she leaped up, let out a war cry as she slams her mace down on Wheel Gator's noggin, making him recoil in pain.

"Owowowow! That hurts!" Wheel Gator snarled as he charged at X and socked him in the face, knocking him into a wall.

"Augh, shoot!" X snarled as he got up and fired Storm Eagle's attack at Wheel Gator, giving him some decent damage.

"You gotten stronger since last time, X! It's no wonder you and your five girlfriends defeated Lord Sigma two times in a row!" Wheel Gator snarled as he dived into the water, ready to do his snapping attack again.

"And third time's a charm! Our last battle with Sigma was not a real victory when he trapped five of us in the Mother Computer's cyberworld and brainwashed the Sarashiki sisters into fighting us!" Ling snarled as she sees bubbles below Kirie. "Move!" She issued, Kirie nodded and leaped out of the way when Wheel Gator did his snapping attack again.

"Take this, you vile Maverick!" Kirie yelled as she and Ling double teamed on the Maverick General, giving him some decent damage.

"Why you!" Wheel Gator fired his spiked wheel attack at Asuna who dashed to the left and rushed up to Wheel Gator and slashed him five times with her rapier, giving him some decent damage.

"Hi-Ougi!" Leafa shouted as she slashed Wheel Gator 2 times with her katana. Next, Sinon fired arrows at Wheel Gator, giving him small damage. X and Cecilia also fired charged shots at Wheel Gator, adding in some extra large damage.

"Take this!" Wheel Gator snarled as he fired two spiked wheels at the gang, forcing them to leap away from them.

"Taste my Fukuyama punch, vile fiend!" Fukuyama declared as he punched Wheel Gator, but his hand hurt when his fist landed on Wheel Gator's side. "AUGHHHHHHHH! It hurts!" Fukuyama clutched his hand in pain.

"Idiot…." Laura muttered as she and Kanzashi swoop in and slashed Wheel Gator five times with their huge swords.

"Let's do it, Tatenashi-chan!" Charlotte told Tatenashi with determination.

"Right on!" Tatenashi grinned as she spins her drill spear and thrusts it at Wheel Gator who dodged every thrust, but Wheel Gator was hit in the back four times by Charlotte. Clearly, this was the two's plan all along.

"Hah!" Houki yelled as she dashed in and slashed Wheel Gator five times with her twin katanas.

"Starburst Stream!" Kirito yelled as he swoop in and gave Wheel Gator the 17 attack damage he deserves.

"Keep it up! You almost got him!" Koyomi cheered.

"Go team heroes! Go, go, go!" Miharu leaped for joy.

Cecilia fired two more charged shots at Wheel Gator, giving him even more damage. Ling dashed under him and gave him a roundhouse kick in the chest, knocking him into the wall. Wheel Gator snarled as he fired three more spiked wheels, but Tomoka and Lisa combined their magic to destroy them.

"Go, Pina!" Silica issued as Pina let out a breath attack which scorched Wheel Gator greatly. Houki dashed in and slashed Wheel Gator five times with her katanas. X charged up his X-Buster to level 3.

"Take this, Wheel Gator! And go back to the scrap yard!" X screamed out as he fired the charged shot at Wheel Gator, it drilled through him.

"No! Not againnnnnnnnnnnn!" Wheel Gator screamed in pain as he exploded. X knew what he has to do and walked up to Wheel Gator's remains and touched one of the pieces, he got Wheel Gator's weapon again.

"Now it's time for the final showdown with Sigma…" Cecilia showed a serious face.

"But I'm surprised Strea hasn't shown up to power up Wheel Gator…" Charlotte looked down looking worried.

"Strea must have realized that we would never betray her and her friendship with us still lives on in her restored memories." Kirito smiled slightly.

"So Strea is still in there somewhere! We got to save her from Sigma!" Silica beamed. Pina kyed in agreement.

"So it's time for Sigma's true third defeat." Houki frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Once we beat him and fix the Mother Computer, the players of SAO will finally be free from their two year prison and be sent back to their dimension." Ling pounded her fists together.

"And I already perfected the dimensional spell to send us back to our dimension." Tomoka smiled.

"We can't back down now…" Kanzashi frowned.

"You got that right, little sis. It's time we make Sigma pay for what he did to Middy and Techno and brainwashing us after he awoken us from suspended animation to do his dirty work." Tatenashi gritted her teeth angrily as she readies her spear.

"I'm going to give Sigma the smack down he deserves for the problems of the Mother Computer!" Laura growled dangerously as she punched the air to prove her point.

"Indeed. Sigma will be defeated again and we will avenge Middy and Techno!" Cecilia nodded in agreement.

"This is it, everyone. The true final showdown with Sigma." Kirito frowned.

"This time, we will right the wrongs Sigma has committed! We got to stop Sigma from hacking the Mother Computer!" X clenched his fist with determination.

This is it, time for another final showdown with Sigma!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 3: Part 1 of 2: Heathcliff and Geemel's Last Stand! We Believe in You, Strea!**

**A/N: Well, this is it. Next chapter will be part 1 of the final battles of Arc 3 with the battles agains Heathcliff and Geemel and Strea's noble sacrifice as seen in Hollow Fragment, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	52. The Final Battle: Arc 3: 1 of 2

**A/N: I will try to make part 1 of the final battles of Arc 3 longer since there will be three battles in it. So here is part 1 of the final battles of Arc 3.**

**Chapter 52: The Final Battle: Arc 3: Part 1 of 2: Heathcliff and Geemel's Last Stand! We Believe in You, Strea!**

* * *

X and the IS girls were talking with Zero through X's wrist computer.

"Nice work, X-Squad." Zero acknowledged. "With all four Data Maverick Generals taken down, the heart of the Mother Computer can now be accessed. I already located Sigma's new hideout thanks to Storm Eagle and Overdrive Ostrich's cooperation in this mission. Fix the Mother Computer first before we tackle Sigma head on."

"So, this is it…" Charlotte showed a serious expression. "We must stop Sigma again before he does any more damage and free the SAO players from their virtual prison by fixing the Mother Computer."

"Yes. Sigma must pay for the deaths of Middy and Techno." Cecilia nodded in agreement. X closed his eyes in introspection and begin to think.

'Yeah… We will avenge Middy and Techno and save Strea. Sigma… You better watch out because we're coming for you!' He thought to himself.

"X? Something the matter?" Tatenashi asked him. X opened his eyes and showed a small smile.

"It's nothing. Let's do our best to fix the Mother Computer." X reassured his friends. Kirito walked up to the gang with a serious smile.

"So we're ready to begin the assault on the heart of the Mother Computer and fix it. After that, we're going after Sigma and make him pay for what he has done."

"Are you sure you and your friends want to come with us?" Ling asked, she was skeptical of this because Sigma might not hold back like last time.

"Of course. We learned a lot about the world of Reploids and hope we can make a world just like back in our dimension. So once we returned to the real world in our dimension, I will graduate from school one day and use the information you taught me to make robots who act like Reploids with no way of them turning against humans." Kirito smiled softly at his friends he made in their dimension. "The SAO players and my friends thank you for what you have done for us, so me and my friends want to return the favor by helping you toasting Sigma and fix the Mother Computer. So I won't take no for an answer on assaulting the heart of the Mother Computer."

"Kirito…" X whispered softly with a smile. 6 seconds later, he nodded in agreement. "Alright, we can use the help we can get to put an end to Sigma's evil and saving Strea."

"Um…" All eyes turned to Yui who looked at her friends with a soften expression.

"What is it, Yui-chan?" Houki asked the in-game daughter of Kirito and Asuna.

"I… I want to go with you to the heart of the Mother Computer. I want to talk to Strea since we're both MCPH programs. I want to help her." Yui pleaded.

"No, Yui. It's too dangerous. There might be fiendish and sinister Mavericks who want to hurt us." Kirito protested.

"I know that. That's why I got Papa, Mama and X and his friends to protect me. Plus, I want to help fix the Mother Computer. What Sigma is doing to Strea… is unforgivable. So please take me with you." Yui looked at everyone with pleading eyes.

"…Very well. Stay close to us, Yui and we'll get through this alive." Kanzashi smiled softly. Everyone else agreed.

* * *

**(10 minutes later…)**

* * *

X-Squad, the SAO players and Girls Bravo gang stood in front of the Teleport Gate. X inspected the gate and smiled as he sees the words teleport to heart of the Mother Computer in it. "Okay, we can go to the heart of the Mother Computer with the Teleport Gate. It's just like last time."

"So this is it… Just like last time." Yukinari frowned.

"When I'm through with Sigma, he'll be eating dirt!" Kirie cracked her knuckles, ready for everything.

"So we're going to the heart of the Mother Computer to permanently fix the Mother Computer and set SAO to clear." Liz frowned as she readies her mace.

"Something tells me Sigma will roll out a big welcome wagon for us and it ain't going to be pretty…" Agil frowned as he wore his armor.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's defeat Sigma again and this time, set SAO to clear for good once we fix the Mother Computer!" Klein smirked as he readies his katana.

"So let's go, everyone!" Houki urged.

"To the heart of the Mother Computer!" X declared as he selected the option and everyone warped to the heart of the Mother Computer. The SAO players looked at them heading to the heart of the Mother Computer, wishing them luck and hoping they fix the Mother Computer and set them free.

* * *

X and the gang reappeared where they begin the assault to the heart of the Mother Computer the first time. Yui looked around in awe. "So this is the path to the heart of the Mother Computer?"

"Yeah. It's a recreation of the ending stages of the first Maverick War. Stay closed to us, Yui and we'll enter the fortress." Laura advised. Yui nodded in response as the team jumped on the floating platforms one by one and made it to the entrance of the fortress.

As they entered the room where X-Squad fought Zain, they heard "Kekeke! We meet at last!" Without warning, Geemel warped in.

"Who are you?!" Houki growled as she pointed her katana at Geemel.

"Kekeke! My name is Geemel of the Shadow Hunters and I have a score to settle with you, X and friends!" Geemel readies his shuriken weapon.

"W-What do you mean?" Silica blinked in fear.

"He means he wants to pay us back for defeating his ally, Zain." Cecilia frowned as she readies her Buster.

"You got that right! I will succeed in destroying you and avenging Zain! For Lord Sigma!" Geemel threw his shuriken and got on it, riding it like a platform, throwing shuriken at the heroes.

"W-What kind of Maverick is he?!" Koyomi stammered as she ducked to avoid the shuriken.

"Doesn't matter, we have to take him down!" Ling yelled out her battle cry as she leaped up and gave Geemel a roundhouse kick, giving him some damage.

"Ugh!" Geemel winced. "You're good, but I'm better!" Gemeel threw a medium size shuriken at X who was hit by it.

"Darn!" X snarled as he fired Buster shots at Gemeel, giving him small damage.

"Starburst Stream!" Kirito leaped up and slashed Geemel 17 times, giving him some medium doses of damage.

"Why you little upstart!" Geemel snarled as he fired a beam attack at Cecilia who bend her back ala the Matrix and fired a charged shot from her Cecilia Buster, giving Geemel some decent amounts of hurt.

"Take this, Geemel!" Asuna yelled as she clashed blades with Geemel for about 2 minutes until Asuna got the upper hand and slashed him five times with her rapier.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Geemel snarled as he flung multiple shurikens at the gang, forcing them to take cover.

"We won't be stopped by that attack!" Kirie snarled as she leaped up and slams her foot onto Geemel's face, making him recoil. Geemel retaliated by hitting her with his fist.

"Take this!" Tatenashi yelled as she and her little sister combined their attacks to give Geemel some decent damage. X fired more X-Buster shots at Geemel, giving him even more hurt.

"Take this, human fifth!" Geemel yelled in fury as he launched two medium size shurikens at the gang, forcing them to take cover.

"Hyah!" Charlotte leaped up and did a 20 multithrust attack on Geemel, piling up the damage count.

"Kekekeke!" Geemel laughed darkly as he flung more shuriken at the gang, but Houki deflected them with her katanas. Houki nodded to Laura who got the signal as they dashed around Geemel. "W-What the?!" Geemel gawked as Houki and Laura slashed him five times with their blades, giving him even more damage.

"Keep it up!" Miharu cheered along with Ebi.

"Hi Ougi!" Leafa and Klein yelled out as they combined their attacks to give Geemel some doses of hurt.

"T-This can't be happening!" Geemel snarled as he launched a large shuriken at the gang, like before, they dodged it. Phillia leaped up and gave Geemel a damaging skill.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 3 and glared at Geemel. "Go join Zain in the scrap heap where you belong! Evil Mavericks like yourself must be punished!" With a heroic scream of anger, X fired the charged shot which drilled through Geemel.

"U-Unbelievable!" Geemel screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Bravo, now let's move on." Agil smiled.

"Right. And that's the last we seen of the Shadow Hunters." Tatenashi nodded as our heroes pressed on.

* * *

The gang fought more Maverick soldiers that got in their way, eventually, they reached the Biospider's room.

The gang looked for the Biospider, but it was nowhere to be seen. Something is wrong here…

"Where's the Biospider?" Ling muttered in confusion. Suddenly, a large hooded figure appeared and glared at the gang. And they see someone fused to it.

"S-Strea?!" Kirito gasped as Hollow Strea floated up to them menacingly.

"Strea! Please! Snap out of it! We don't want you to hurt us!" Sinon pleaded with her friend.

"I don't… want this world to disappear… Sigma will help… keep it that way…" Strea said in a monotone voice, it sounded like two of her.

"Don't you see?! Sigma is just using you for his own evil ends! He was never your friend to begin with! We were your friends!" Leafa reasoned.

"Lies… All lies! You betrayed me by trying to set… SAO… to clear!" Hollow Strea growled angrily. It was then, Yui stepped forward.

"Strea… They're telling the truth. Listen to what I have to say, okay?" She reasoned.

"Y-Yui-chan?" Asuna blinked.

"Why…? Why are you friends with them?" Hollow Strea demanded.

"When I first lost my memories due to the negative feelings of SAO players, I was like you… scared and confused… But that's when I met my Mama and Papa who took me in as their daughter. Not all people are bad and rotten as Sigma made you believe they were. Deep down, they have kindness in their hearts and we MHCP should never let doubt and fear cloud our judgement." Yui reasoned with kindness.

"A-A-Are you certain?" Strea asked, feeling a bit of hope returned to her.

"Yes. We can't keep the SAO players in SAO forever. They have families and friends who are worried about them back in their dimension. Sigma is trying to exploit your fear and doubt for his evil plans. Remember the times you spent with us and even if you do disappear, we will never forget you and we accept you as family and a friend. So open your eyes, Strea! We know you don't want to do this!" Yui reasoned with her fellow AI.

"We believe in you, Strea. You're still the kind hearted carefree girl we know and loved." Kirito smiled softly at Hollow Strea.

"Y-You still believe in me… After everything I have done?" Strea's voice returned to normal as a blight light surrounded her.

"Of course we do, Strea. Even if you have your memories restored, you're still our friend." Liz smiled warmly at her.

"Indeed. You helped us out in tough jams before and I know you're still in there, Strea-chan!" Silica cheered, Pina kyed in agreement.

"My… friends…" Strea smiled softly as the hooded figure disappeared and Strea fell to the ground, X dashed towards her and catches her before she fell onto the ground. She smiled weakly at X. "X… Kirito… I'm sorry for what I have done…"

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize." X smiled warmly at her. "We can't let fear and doubt cloud our judgment. We got to look forward to the future and live life to the fullest." Strea started to glow.

"Strea. Let us join as one. I want to keep your memories of your friendship with us alive. I have a feeling Sigma must have rigged your body to delete should you fail. But if we joined as one, we can cancel his program rewrite." Yui offered.

"That's great news, Strea!" Leafa beamed.

"Yes. You should go with it." Yukinari smiled softly at Strea.

"Okay…" Strea closed her eyes and smiled for the last time. "Farewell… my friends… X… Kirito… I will always love both of you…" With that said, Strea turned into a light and went into Yui.

"We will never forget you, Strea. Our memories with you will always be forever." Houki closed her eyes and smiled softly, a tear fell out of her eye.

"We can't let Strea's sacrifice be in vain. We go to keep moving." Klein reassured the gang with a grin.

"Right! Sigma will pay for what he has done!" Kanzashi nodded in agreement as our heroes pressed forward.

* * *

They went through the same stage with the underwater segments, they entered the room where they fought Alberich. They were expecting to fight Serges, but then, they heard some claps and a calm voice saying "Well done, you managed to bypass the defenses and kept Strea alive in your hearts…"

Kirito and the gang gasped in shock as they recognized whose voice it was. "That voice… Heathcliff!" Kirito growled as Heathcliff stepped forward, he is now wearing green armor and a red cape and a wicked sword.

"It's so good to see you again, Kirito and Asuna…" Heathcliff smirked darkly before frowning. "To be honest, I wasn't prepared for Strea's interference with our duel when she caused the glitch back in our dimension." X, the IS girls and the Girls Bravo gang got a good look at Heathcliff.

"So that's Kayaba Akihito…" Houki frowned as she readies her katanas.

"The mad creator of SAO who trapped the players in for two years…" Yukinari frowned in anger.

"How… How are you still alive?! Don't tell me you went into hiding during the whole incident!" Asuna stammered in shock.

"Indeed. When the merger happened, I thought it was a glitch caused by Strea… But then, I met Sigma… He can't stop talking about X and his friends. He was interested in my ideas and he offered to make them a reality if I helped him. He even created this armor for me." Heathcliff smiled proudly as he pointed to his new armor.

"Heathcliff! A lot of innocent players died because of your insane beliefs back in your dimension!" X snarled in fury as he pointed his X-Buster at Heathcliff. "It makes us wonder if you and Sigma think alike!"

"Like I said to Kirito and Asuna back in our dimension, some sacrifices are to be made." Heathcliff retorted as he got out his sword and got into a battle stance. "Let's have a two on one match between X, Kirito and me. The rest of you back off."

"Heathcliff… I will avenge the players of SAO and put an end to your evil schemes! Then we'll go after your partner, Sigma!" Kirito yelled in fury as he got out his duel swords.

"Heathcliff! For crimes against humanity… YOU… WILL… PAY!" X screamed in fury as he glowed in the blue aura again.

"Don't die, Kirito-kun…" Asuna whispered softly.

"Kick his butt, X!" Ling encouraged.

Heathcliff starts the battle by warping in front of Kirito and slashing him, but the Black Swordsman back stepped and slashed him five times with his swords, giving him some medium damage.

"Clever, but not good enough!" Heathcliff taunted as he slams his sword down and made a shockwave attack at X, he warped out of the way and fired rapid fire X-Buster shots at Heathcliff, giving him large doses of damage.

Kirito yelled out his battle cry as he and Heathcliff clashed blades for a good five minutes until Kirito got the upper hand and used Starburst Stream to give the evil creator of SAO some massive hurt.

Heathcliff yelled as he lashed out energy slashes, forcing X and Kirito to leap away from them. X dashed in after switching to his Light Armor and punched Heathcliff five times in the chest. Heathcliff's HP was at 72 percent.

"Not bad, but can you handle this?" Heathcliff extended his blade by energy and slashed at X and Kirito, they had to jump and duck over it, but X fired three charged shots at Heathcliff, making his HP at 66 percent.

"Impressive, X. Dr. Light has built you well." Heathcliff commented before turning to Kirito. "And I see you have gotten stronger the last time we met, Kirito."

"Well there's pretty more where that came from, Heathcliff! The Eclipse!" Kirito charged forward and slashed Heathcliff 27 times, making Heathcliff's HP 57 percent.

"Shotgun Ice!" X fired Chill Penguin's weapon at Heathcliff's feet, freezing them. He fired two more charged shots at Heathcliff, making his HP 49 percent.

'How?! Even with Sigma's new armor upgrades, they're still giving me a hard time… Wait… Sigma said that X has limitless potential. Could that blue aura be the reason of his hard hitting attacks?' Heathcliff thought to himself as he launched more energy slashes at X and Kirito, they dodged it and combined their attacks to give Heathcliff even more damage. Heathcliff's HP was not 31 percent due to X and Kirito's combine attacks.

"Time to get serious!" Heathcliff snarled as he charged up his final attack.

"Kirito! We have to work together to defeat him!" X charged up his X-Buster to level 5.

"Right! The Eclipse!" Kirito charged forward and slashed Heathcliff while he was distracted 27 times, reducing his HP to 15 percent.

"Time to pay for your crimes, Heathcliff! Charged Shot!" With an angry yell, X fired the level 5 charged shot which hit Heathcliff dead on, he didn't scream in pain as his HP was reduced to zero. He kneed on the ground and smiled sadly at the gang.

"Well done… X and Kirito… Maybe… you have what it takes to defeat… Sigma… Maybe… I was wrong on trapping the SAO players in SAO for two years… I wanted to achieve a dream… I have since I was a child… I regretted… everything… and my crimes… will never be forgiven… X… Kirito, promised me that you will end Sigma… once and for all… before he does more harm…" With that said, Heathcliff faded to nothingness.

"…Let's go… to stop Sigma before he does any more damages…" Houki said solemnly.

"Right. Now that Heathcliff is dead, we need to press forward." Agil agreed. And so our heroes pressed forward to the final room.

"Right!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

"So, they have defeated all my forces yet again. Strea has betrayed me and all my allies have been defeated. No matter, I won't hold back like last time. This time, I will destroy them!" Sigma laughed evilly his first form was revealed.

**Arc 3: To be concluded…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 3: Part 2 of 2: Onward to the Future.**

**A/N: Next chapter is the true final battle of Arc 3, so stay tuned for the epic finale of Arc 3. See you there.**


	53. The Final Battle: Arc 3: 2 of 2

**Chapter 53: The Final Battle: Arc 3: Part 2 of 2: Onward to the Future**

* * *

The gang arrived once again at the heart of the Mother Computer where they saw the same control pane; and metal orb the last time they were here.

"So here we are again…" Klein frowned as he readies his katana. "And Sigma will appear any minute now…"

"Bwahahaha! You guessed right, Klein!" Our heroes heard Sigma's evil laugh as he warped in, showing his first form from the first Maverick War.

"Sigma!" X snarled as he readies his X-Buster, his friends readied their weapons. "You're going to pay for what you have done!"

"I knew you'll defeat my minions, but Strea betraying me was unexpected…" Sigma frowned as he crossed his arms. "After I showed her who her real enemies are, she still calls you pathetic humans her friends…"

"Sigma…" Yui glared at the evil leader of the Mavericks. "You tricked Strea by using her fears and doubts and exploited to your own sinister gain. You're even worse than Heathcliff…"

"You're just an AI, Yui. Why do you cared about these humans? Have you forgotten about the negative feelings of the players back in your dimension before I merged SAO and the Mother Computer's cyberworld?" Sigma retorted.

"I haven't forgotten… But deep down, there are kindness in people's hearts and they have the will to redeem themselves and make a better future for themselves. Mama, Papa, X-kun, and Houki's friends… They are proof of the love and caring people of the omniverse." Yui reasoned.

"Sigma, you lacked those things because of your faulty programming!" Asuna pointed her rapier at Sigma.

"You're only making things worse if you continue to make your insane Reploid utopia!" Phillia added as she pointed her dagger at the deranged leader of the Mavericks.

"Peh!" Sigma snorted as he took off his cape and got out his lightsaber. "It doesn't matter what you said, you humans and unworthy Reploids are all the same! I will make my Reploid utopia and I'll do it by destroying you all!"

"Guess reasoning with you is out of the question, Sigma!" Kanzashi growled as she readies her sword.

"Prepare for a third defeat, Sgima!" Houki screamed out in fury as she readies her katanas.

"Middy and Techno will be avenged once we defeat you!" Cecilia yelled as she readies her Buster.

"Time to pay for your crimes, Sigma!" Ling pounded her fists together and took a fighter's stance similar to Ryu of Street Fighter.

"We will stop you again, Sigma!" Charlotte yelled as she readies her spear.

"We'll never forgive you for what you have done, Sigma!" Laura snarled in anger as she pointed her sword at Sigma.

"We'll make you think twice about brainwashing me and my little sister into working for you!" Tatenashi frowned angrily as she spins her drill spear.

"Sigma…" Kirito unsheathed his duel swords and got ready. "We will never forgive you for the death of Strea!"

"We will put an end to your schemes, Sigma!" Yukinari yelled in fury.

"This is it, Sigma! Time for a third defeat! And don't you dare hold back like last time!" X yelled as he charged up his X-Buster.

"Don't worry, I won't hold back!" Sigma laughed insanely as he slashed upwards, making an energy slash, forcing the gang to scatter to avoid it.

"Shoot, he wasn't kidding about holding back!" Liz grimaced as she charged at Sigma and bashed him five times before backstepping out of the way from his slashes.

"Can you handle this?!" Sigma taunted as he dashed forwards towards Silica and Pina. Silica ordered Pina to fire a electric breath at him and she acknowledged by doing said attack, Sigma was hit for small damage, but he was still going after Silica and Pina, but Kirito got in the way and locked blades with Sigma.

"Sigma, we will defeat you for real this time!" Kirito gritted his teeth in anger as he and Sigma clashed in a dance of blades for about 50 seconds until Kirito got the upper hand and slashed Sigma 10 times with his swords. Sigma retaliated by slashing Kirito three times.

"Valkyrie Knights!" Asuna yelled as she slashed Sigma many times with her rapier.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Sigma laughed darkly as he fired the beams from his head gem, forcing the gang to dodge them.

"Take this, Sigma!" Kirie growled as she charged forward and punched and kicked Sigma five times, knocking him into a wall.

"Not bad for a human girl with strength almost the same as a Reploid, but can you handle this?!" Sigma lashed slash after slash, making energy slashes, forcing the gang to duck and cover. Cecilia and Sinon fired projectiles at Sigma, giving him some small damage. X fired two charged shots at Sigma, giving him larger damage than before.

"Die, humans!" Sigma charged at Houki and they clashed blades for about 40 seconds until Leafa helped Houki by slashing Sigma from behind, giving Houki a chance to slash Sigma five times with her katanas.

"Take this, Sigma!" Kanzashi yelled in fury as she let out a battle cry as she charged at Sigma and slashed him five times with her greatsword.

"Take this, miserable humans!" Sigma yelled as he fired the beam attack from his head again, the gang have to dodge it again. X fired a single charged shot at Sigma, giving him even more damage.

"Hyaaahhhhhh!" Ling and Phillia yelled in unison as they dashed in and combine their attacks to give Sigma even the largest of damage ever considered. Laura swoop in afterwards and slashed Sigma five times with her claymore.

"Take this, Siggy!" Tomoka yelled as she and Lisa combined their attacks to give Sigma even more damage than the last one.

"Worthless humans!" Sigma snarled as he did the energy slashes again, but the gang dodged them like before. Tatenashi spins her drill spear again and thrusts it at Sigma 10 times, giving him even more damage.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 3. "Die, Sigma! Charged shot!" With a scream of righteous fury, X fired the charged shot and it drilled through Sigma like last time.

"Ugh!" Sigma clutched his wound as the gang aimed their weapons at him. "Not bad, but's not over yet! X, IS Pilots… Meet me in my hideout in the real world so we can truly settle this!" With a scream of agony, Sigma exploded.

"Cecilia!" X turned to Cecilia.

"Got it." Cecilia nodded as she rushed over to the control panel and began fixing the Mother Computer, after a few seconds, she fixed the Mother Computer and she received a notification that SAO has been set to clear. "Before we go after Sigma, we like to say some good byes to our friends." Cecilia told her friends as X-Squad looked at the SAO players and Girls Bravo gang.

"I guess, this is good bye then." Klein smiled softly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yes. We will never forget the experiences we had with you, X and Houki's friends." Agil smiled as he crossed his arms.

"I hope we get to see each other again one day, this time in the real world." Asuna closed her eyes and smiled softly, a tear fell out of her eye.

"X-kun… Please don't forget me and Pina." Silica looked at the ground despondently, but before smiling softly at her new friends.

"Don't worry, I won't forget you, Silica and Pina." X reassured them with a smile.

"Thank you for looking after us, X." Leafa smiled softly as she walked up to X and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I hope you find out which of the IS pilots you liked the most soon."

"We been through a lot throughout this adventure. I'm confident we'll meet again!" Liz showed her business smile.

"Thank you for everything, X." Sinon gave a small smile as she turned away, slightly blushing.

"I will never forget our adventures, X." Phillia smiled as she closed her eyes and shed a tear.

"Thank you for helping us out when we first arrived in this merger world." Yukinari smiled softly.

"Take care, everyone!" Miharu waved.

"T-Thank you for showing me how to conquer my fears, X-kun." Koyomi smiled softly.

"Tomoka will find a way back to your world and we'll have fun again!" Tomoka grinned.

"Take care, X and Houki." Kirie smiled sadly.

"Eh, you were alright, X…" Fukuyama grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you and your friends and Yukinari-san. I'll be sure to make up for it." Lisa smiled brightly, her bodyguards nodded in agreement.

"X…" Kirito smiled as he extended his hand for a handshake which X gave him one. "Always keep fighting for those you believe in and never give up, no matter the outcome."

"Thanks, I will." X nodded.

"Even though I will disappear, but I will be preserved in some other MMORPG, I won't forget our adventures here, X-kun." Yui smiled brightly as the white light occurred.

* * *

Back in the real world, X opened his eyes and stepped out of the capsule. He sees Zero and Dr. Cain waiting for him. He sees behind them the IS girls also removing their VR helmets. "Glad to have you back, X-Squad." Zero gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Zero, Dr. Cain. Have you found Sigma's new hideout?" X asked them.

"Yes. We can warp you there to put an end to Sigma's evil schemes again." Dr. Cain nodded.

"Then let's give Sigma a taste of his own medicine then!" Tatenashi grinned heroically as she pounded her fists. X-Squad nodded in agreement as Dr. Cain and Zero warped them to Sigma's new hideout.

* * *

The new hideout appears to be like the old one. X-Squad looked at the door. "Inside…" Kanzashi frowned.

"Is Sigma… We come a long way, now let's do it, for Strea, Middy and Techno!" X proclaimed.

"Roger!" The IS girls nodded in agreement as they entered through the door.

X-Squad found themselves in a familiar room. "So you finally made it, X-Squad…" The heroes heard Sigma's sinister voice as the lights turned on, revealing Wolf Sigma! "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long! Now I will destroy you all!" Wolf Sigma declared as the wolf battle body roared.

"We will defeat you again, Sigma!" Houki declared in fury as she readies her katanas.

"We won't rest until your evil presence is wiped clean from the world!" Cecilia yelled as she aims her Buster at Sigma.

"Even if it'll take our descendants to finish you off!" Ling added as she got into a battle stance.

"You must be stopped at once, Sigma!" Charlotte added as she readies her spear.

"All or nothing!" Laura growled as she readies her claymore.

"We will defeat you, Sigma!" Kanzashi yelled in fury as she readies her greatsword.

"You got that right, little sis!" Tatenashi nodded as she activates her drill spear.

"Sigma! We will end this, right here, right now! We will defeat you again Sigma!" X screamed out in fury as his limitless potential activates.

"Tremble with fear! You are finished!" Sigma roared as he used his claws to fire electric beams at the team, but they dodged it.

"Take this, Sigma!" Cecilia yelled as she fired her charged shot at Sigma, giving him medium damage.

"Mortals!" Sigma growled as he fired the breath attack at the team, they dashed out of the way.

"Taste blade, Sigma!" Houki yelled as she flew up to Sigma, dodging his slashes and slashed his head five times. X wall kicked up and fired two charged shots at Wolf Sigma's head, damaging him greatly.

"Eat electricity!" Wolf Sigma yelled as he fired electric orbs from his head at the team, they dodged it like always. Ling flew up and bashed Wolf Sigma in the head five times with her fists and kicks. Sigma lashed his claws at her, but she dodged every swipe.

"Rolling Shield!" X yelled as he fired Armored Armadillo's attack at the head, giving Sigma large doses of damage.

"Take this blade of justice, Sigma!" Laura yelled as she flew in and slashed Sigma five times with her claymore.

"Fools!" Sigma snarled as he fired the breath attack at the team, but they dodged it like before. Tatenashi flew up and thrusts her drill spear at him five times. X fired two more charged shots at Sigma, giving him even more damage.

"Feel the hurt, Sigma!" Kanzashi yelled as she flew up and slashed Sigma 9 times with her greatsword. Sigma fired electric orbs from his claws, but the team dodged them like always.

"Feel my spear, Sigma!" Charlotte yelled as she flew up and thrusts her spear at Sigma five times, giving him even more damage.

"That's it!" Sigma yelled in fury. "Now you have forced my hand!" Wolf Sigma opened his mouth and began charging up his final attack. X, however was charging up to level 5.

"Time for a third defeat, Sigma! Charged shot!" X screamed out in fury as he fired the charged shot at Sigma's mouth. Like at the end of the first Maverick War, Wolf Sigma's body began to erupt explosions.

"N-No! How did I… lose to you… again?! It doesn't… matter… As long… as there is… evil… in the hearts of… men… and Reploids… and as long… as Mavericks exist… I will… never… truly… DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wolf Sigma screamed in agony as he exploded, X-Squad warped out of there in time before the explosion took them with it.

* * *

**(One hour later…)**

* * *

X-Squad was watching the sunset on a hill in Neo Tokyo. They are celebrating their victory by watching the sunset. "We did it again… We saved the omniverse from Sigma's evil grasp." Houki smiled slightly.

"Plus, I bet everyone has returned back to their dimensions. I bet even Kirito and the SAO players have woke up in their dimension's real world." Laura smiled slightly.

X closed his eyes in introspection. Ling took notice.

"X… You're not thinking about what Sigma said after he was defeated, right?" Ling smiled softly at him. "Don't worry. As long as there is light and kindness in the hearts of men and Reploids, we will defeat Sigma for good this time, this time, together!"

"Yeah… You're right." X opened his eyes with a soft smile. "Sorry for worrying you girls. But we will find a way to end Sigma permanently. Even if he keeps coming back, we will continue to fight for both humans and Reploids." X turned to the Sarashiki sisters with a grin. "Can I count on you two to help us fight the good fight?"

"You bet! Right, little sis?" Tatenashi winked at her little sister.

"Okay! We owe you our lives for saving us from Sigma's control, X. And we will help you stop Sigma for good!" Kanzashi nodded with a cheery smile.

"Then let's go! Onward to a positive future!" Charlotte pumped her fist in the air with a smile.

* * *

**(Thread of Fate by TM Revolution plays)**

* * *

**We see the same ending for Arc 1, but this time with the Sarashiki sisters joining our heroes as they run down Central Highway and pictures of X-Squad's otherworldly friends of Arc 3 and the battles of Arc 3. And X-Squad's running poses and the screen freezes like in certain anime after 1 minute and 30 seconds have passed.**

**The end… for now…**

* * *

**Arc 3 completed! Number of chapters in Arc 3: 21**

**Thank you for reading! See you next time in Arc 4!**

**A/N: And Arc 3 has come to a close. Next arc will follow MegaMan X3's plot with Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, the Melchonay of Haruhi Suzumiya and Blazeblue's Carl and Makato which will start next week. See you there!**


	54. Arc 4: No More Mavericks?

**A/N: Welcome to Arc 4 of MegaMan X IS. This arc will focus on the MegaMan X 3 game with some minor changes to it. Ryoko Asakura from the Melochony of Haruhi Suzumiya and Naraku from Inuyasha will be side villains who joined forces with Sigma in this story. This arc's featured crossovers are Inuyasha, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, The Melochony of Haruhi Suzumiya and Blazblue (Only Makoto and Carl will appear in this arc). So without further ado, here is Arc 4 of MegaMan X IS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan X, all rights go to Kenji Inafune and Capcom, nor do I own Infinite Stratos, ****all rights to the anime, light novel and manga go to **Izuru Yumizuru. I also don't own Inuyasha which is rightfully own by Rumiko Takashi, Naruto which is own by Masashi Kishmoto, Fullmetal Alchemist which is own by Hiromu Arakawa, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya which is own by Nagaru Tanigawa and Blazblue which is own by ArcSystem. Please support the disclaimer and enjoy the story.****

**Warning: Before you read this story, there are things you should know. There will be scenes from certain fanfics like Fullmetal Evangelion which is written by SimmyC, Target: Inuyasha which is written by Frog-Kun, Inuyasha X by MEGAMANX411 and the Fushigi Yugi of Melachony of Haruhi Suzumiya by Dragonwiles, credit goes to the authors of these fanfics and giving me ideas for Arc 4 of MegaMan X IS. Also special thanks tp Panther J for suggesting Makoto and Carl from Blazblue be put into MegaMan X IS. Enjoy!**

**Arc 4: The Doppler Conspiracy**

**Chapter 54: No More Mavericks? The Blue Bomber and the Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

**(Two months have passed since the Mother Computer incident. X-Estate, 5:00 PM)**

* * *

X, Zero and the IS girls were watching a breaking news bulletin on a supposed cure for the Maverick Virus. It was showing a old Reploid who wore a white lab coat with strange generators on his shoulders demonstrating his supposed cure to a berserk Maverick. It appeared to work as the Maverick reverted back to a Reploid. The scientist Reploid grinned as he received applauds from scientists, both human and Reploid.

"You see, my fellow scientists. This is the cure for the blasted Maverick Virus that came from the evil Sigma. I, Dr. Doppler have finally created a cure for the Maverick Virus. With this anti-virus software, we can no longer fear the Maverick Virus and ushered in a new era of peace!" He received more applauds from the audience.

"So they finally found a cure for the Maverick Virus, eh?" Zero commented as Kanzashi turned off the TV. "Still, there's a reason why the Maverick Hunters are still there, to preserve the peace." He added.

"Yeah. But something tells me this anti-virus software may or may not work. Call it a hunch though." Ling shrugged as she went to help the Assist-Roids prepare dinner.

"But isn't this great?" Tatenashi grinned cheerfully. "That means, Sigma won't come back thanks to Dr. Doppler's anti-virus software. You met him before, right Char?" She turned to Charlotte.

"Y-Yeah. He asked for a sample of my blood so he can use it for peace keeping measures. I met him at Hunter HQ when Dr. Cain introduced me to him." Charlotte nodded slowly.

"Weird. He asked for a sample of your blood and that's all?" Cecilia blinked.

"Call me crazy, but I have a bad feeling about this…" Laura growled softly.

"Well, we should enjoy the peace for awhile, even if we continue to work as Maverick Hunters even if there are no more Mavericks." X reassured her with a soft smile.

"True. So let's continue to preserve the peace then." Houki agreed with X.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in another universe)**

**Southern Vale - Amestris**

* * *

Southern Vale was a town 80 km west of Central. It was a peaceful town where many people come from all over Amestris to get away from their mundane life in the city. Everyone was friendly and kind.

But on this particular day, fear and terror came to this small town.

"Take that you miserable pile of fifth!" A man grabs a number of black roses and, with the help of an array on the ground, he made the vines grow and shoot themselves towards a little man, who's easily offended when reminded about his…height problem.

"Look out brother!" Al's eyes filled with concern as he watched Ed jump from side to side, avoiding the attacks of the so-called 'Black Rose Alchemist'.

Ed rolled from side to side avoiding the shoots of massive rose vines crashing beside him. "Don't worry Al. I can handle him just fine. Just stay back Al. I don't want you getting involved in this." Ed clasped his hands and turned his right arm into a sword. He slashed a number of incoming rose vines before they exploded.

The military wanted to contain the Black Rose Alchemist when he turned against him. A veteran of the war with Ishbal, the white haired man, scarred with a long slash on his very wrinkled right cheek, laughed methodically at Ed. "Soon, you will all pay! You will all pay for you crimes against me! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Before he went insane, he was one of the military's most decorated soldiers. After he broke out of prison, he began taking his revenge against the military. Every alchemist he could find, he slaughtered them.

Ed continues to sprint towards Black Rose. He leans to the side as a vine shoots by him. He jumps and pushes himself off of one vine, then another. He does this seconds before Black Rose causes them to explode. Ed gets closer and closer. Determination fills his eyes and he tries to end this madman's reign. Just as he gets close to see Black Rose sweat, a fury of vines rocketing up from the ground sends Ed back. Ed crashed to the ground, skidding to a halt just a few feet away.

"Brother!" Al took a few steps towards Ed when a vine slammed into his armor body.

"Al! Stay back!" Ed screamed back.

"So, this is your brother?" Black Rose grinned with excitement. "Oh this is too good! Prepare to watch your loved ones die like I have State Alchemist!" The vines started to squeeze Al.

"Let him go!" Ed struggled to get up. He forced himself to stand up. He couldn't bear to lose his brother. Not like this. Not after everything they have been through.

"Make me!" Black Rose snickered. He makes the vines squeeze even harder.

Ed closed his fist as he stared down Black Rose. "I will." He sprints towards Black Rose. Everything seemed to slow down as he again gets closer and closer to Black Rose. This time, it seemed that he would finally be able to bring him down. That is, until…

A rush of fire consumed the area.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed stopped dead in his tracks as he feels the heat from the fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Black Rose screamed as fire consumed him, and his rose vines. Black Rose tried to get away from the fire, which seemed to be everywhere. The fire burns through the vines that held Al. The charred remains of the vines collapse as Al falls to the ground.

After the fire around him subsides, Ed didn't move from his half running pose. He was completely blackened from head to toe. After a few moments of being stuck in that pose, he finally falls to the ground with a thud.

Al checked himself out, seeing that he didn't have any major damages, he got up from his position and jogged a bit to where Ed was. "Brother!" Al helped Ed into a sitting position.

'Only one man could do that.' Ed thought. As he looked up from his position, his assumption was verified. "Colonel Mustang."

Riza kicked the charred Black Rose to the ground. She holds her gun out as Armstrong came up from behind and locked Black Rose's arms in restraints.

Roy grinned as he sees that Ed has recovered from his attack. He took a few steps towards Ed. "Fullmetal. Good thing I was here or you might be dead by now."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Oh shut up! I had him under my thumb until YOU showed up!" Ed spat at Roy.

Roy shook his head a little. "You should be thanking me for saving you and your brother."

Ed growled. "I had everything under control. Besides, I WAS IN MORE DANGER FROM YOU! Your stupid fire nearly burned me to death!"

Roy brushed off the criticism. "Hey! If you simply watched where you were going instead of rushing into things, you wouldn't have been burned."

"What a load of baloney…" Ed retorted. "Besides, I didn't know that you would be here. And speaking of which…why are you here?"

Roy's face turned serious. "What do you think Fullmetal?" Roy began. "I'm here to make sure Black Rose is caught. He's been terrorizing civilians and military personal alike. We can't allow that now can we? A better question to ask would be why you are here? While I appreciate your help in catching Black Rose…even though it was I that did it." Roy watched Ed growled who seemed to be ready to attack him. "Your orders weren't to bring in Black Rose."

Ed sighed. While he hated being the military's lapdog, and on occasion, tries to, at least bend the rules a bit, he still had to follow orders. He knew he had to do it when he joined the military in the search for the Philosopher Stone that would restore Al's body and his missing arm and leg back. Still didn't like though. Although Roy allowed him a bit of freedom when it came to the search of the Philosopher's Stone, he still had to follow whatever order Roy gives first. Why he was in Southern Vale though did have to do with the Philosopher's Stone. "We got word that a group of people in this town was working on a Philosopher Stone. Meeting Black Rose was just a coincidence."

"I see." Roy rubbed his chin. "Although Fullmetal, I don't believe meeting Black Rose here was a coincidence." He turned back as a man that exited the shadows of the alleyway. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, have you found any of Black Rose's accomplishes?"

Hughes walked up behind Roy. "Nope. We're still looking for them."

"Hughes." Ed waves at him. "Fancy seeing you here."

Hughes grinned. "Yup. We're pretty serious about this mess."

Ed smile however, started to frown as he remembered what Roy said. "What do mean by accomplishes?"

Roy turned his attention back to Ed. "Did you really think Black Rose got out of prison all by himself?"

Meanwhile, Armstrong slammed his foot on Black Rose's back. "You're going back to prison where you belong Black Rose."

Black Rose grinned. "You're all too late."

Riza held the gun to his head. "Too late? Too late for what?"

The ground started rumbling.

"Brother? What's going on?" Al looked fearful as everything around them started to shake.

Roy face turned serious. 'It must be Black Rose's accomplishes. And if the rumors Ed heard are true…'

Armstrong and Riza also looked up when the rumbling began.

Black Rose laughed methodically.

His laughter was getting on Riza's nerves. "SHUT UP!" Riza slapped Black Rose to the ground.

Suddenly, glowing lights appeared under them.

Ed looked down in complete surprise. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**Inside one of the Buildings**

* * *

Inside one of the buildings, a group of men, all dressed up in robes, all had their hands on the array in the center of the floor.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Men, women and children screamed as they all tried to look for shelter as buildings started to crack and collapse from the continued shaking of the ground.

Black Rose, still on the ground continued to laugh. "We're going to make the Philosopher Stone, in exchange for this entire town and everyone in it!"

Ed's eyes widened. "You're insane!" He began running towards the center of the town. "I have to stop this before it's too late!"

"Brother! I'm coming with you." Al followed Ed as they headed towards the source of earthquakes.

Roy narrowed his eyes. "Those two boys are going to need all the help they can get." He started chasing after the Elric brothers.

'Black Rose isn't the only one insane here. Even if they somehow succeed…' Hughes frowned. "Right behind you Colonel."

Riza frowned as quake continued to worsen. 'The Colonel and the Elric brothers are going to need all the help they can get.' "Armstrong! Watch Black Rose for me. I'm going to make sure the Colonel and the others don't get in over their heads."

Armstrong slammed his foot down on the grinning Black Rose. "With pleasure." Buildings around them started to crumble. Rubble from a building falls from the sky. Armstrong, without looking up, slammed his fist into the rubble. Reddish electricity shoots from his hand and the rubble explodes into tiny pieces mostly harmless pieces.

Ed reached the building where the apparent alchemist was attempting to construct the Philosopher's Stone. He reaches the door that was sealed shut. "Think this is going to stop me?" Ed clasped his hands and then placed them on the door. In an instant, the doors disappear. Right when that happened though, a lightning bolt shot towards Edward. He rolled to the left, avoiding the bolt.

Roy rolled to the right, as he was next in line of the bolt. Upon seeing an opening, he snaps his fingers causing a spark. With the help of alchemy, he turns this spark into a semi-controllable flame (with the array in his gloves, he was able to take the oxygen surrounding the area to expand the and control the flame). The flame whipped into the building. However, when it approached the six inhabitants inside the building, the flame simply went around them. Roy gritted his teeth. 'Darn! They're somehow deflecting my attacks.'

Al stopped and looked up at the building. The buildings around them started to dissolve as they are being used to make the Philosopher's Stone. However, assuming Marco was correct, it takes more than just a few buildings to create the Philosopher's Stone. In fact… Al sees another lightning shoot at from the building. This time, it hits an innocent bystander. "No!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man screams as his body dissolves.

Ed saw this. His eyes widened in horror. He began to grit his teeth. "We have to stop this now before anyone else is killed!" Ed forced out. He turned back to the building.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

"Soon! We will have the power of the Philosopher's Stone! The military will not stand a chance!" Black Rose ranted through his maniacal laugh.

"I said quiet!" Armstrong kicked him in the stomach. "You will not suc…" As he was saying this…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Black Rose contorted as a wayward lightning bolt hits him. His body started to disappear.

A stunned Armstrong falls back. The shaking continued to grow more intense by the minute. 'So much for him. He obviously didn't live to see this maniac plan come to fruition.' With Black Rose gone, and the situation getting worse and worse, it was clear that he couldn't stay here. Yet, he couldn't just abandon the others. 'I have to go and help the others. I must help put an end to this.'

* * *

**(Meanwhile…outside of the building…)**

* * *

Riza was shooting many rounds of bullets while Hughes throws his knives into the building. Some sort of field deflected each of Riza's bullets, and each of Hughes' knives. From Riza's understanding, it was probably an alchemist manipulating the air inside, creating a cyclone that was strong enough to prevent fire, bullets, knives, whatever from interfering with their plans. It didn't help matters much that the lightning bolts were becoming more frequent with each passing second. It was becoming harder and harder to avoid them.

Ed clasped his hands again. This time, he brought it down to the ground and created a rocky wall in the hopes of at least stopping the lightning bolts as they try to advance closer to the building. However, the bolt was so strong that it ripped through his rocky wall, forcing Ed to roll away again.

Al tried to make an array on the ground. However, he stopped when a lightning bolt came straight towards him. He dropped and rolled to the side before the bolt hit him.

Armstrong ran into the area. He ducks as one of the lightning bolt shoots near him.

Riza looked back for a moment and sees Armstrong. "Armstrong! I thought I told you to look over Black Rose!"

"I was!" Armstrong picked up and rock and punches it, with his combined physical strength and alchemy, he creates an electrical wave that slams into the building. "But one of those bolts got to him."

"Hmph." Riza sounded. "Got what he deserves then."

Ed looked around him. The ground started to crack and was glowing an ominous red. "Dang it! So this is where the red water is. The underground aquifers." He started sprinting again. Jumping from side to side in order to avoid the lightning bolts. "We have to make this quick!"

* * *

**Inside one of the Buildings**

* * *

"We're doing it!" One of the robed men said in excitement. "We're finally doing it!"

The apparently leader, whose robe was a little flashier then the others grinned. The hood of his robe obscured his face. Only his mouth was showing "Soon, the Philosopher's Stone will be ours!"

Suddenly, a blinding flash occurred.

This shocked the leader. "What? This isn't supposed to be happening! No…NOOOOO!"

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Ed and the others stopped in their tracks as a blinding light consumed the area.

"Brother! What does this mean?" Al had to cover his eyes as the blinding light was getting more intense.

"This is not good!" Ed yelled.

"You're telling me." Roy brought his arm over his eyes.

Armstrong, Hughes, and Riza simply gasped and covered their eyes. They all seemed to be drawn into it.

* * *

**(Back in the MegaMan X dimension…)**

* * *

Houki, Cecilia and Tatenashi were posted at Sector 2 of Neo Tokyo, it was a few days after Doppler's anti-virus program was spread worldwide, making the world a peaceful place now, but still, they need to keep an eye on any suspicious activity, Houki activated her comlink on her RepArmor's chestplate. "This is Houki. Reporting from Sector 2. So far, there is no suspicious activity, over."

"Roger that, Houki. If anything happens, handle the situation, over." A Reploid Navigator said over the comlink.

"Roger." Houki nodded as she cut the channel.

"Oh man… I'm getting bored here. There are no Mavericks to fight or convert back to Reploids due to Dr. Doppler's anti-virus software." Tatenashi sighed in boredom as she ate a rice cake.

"Well, peace is here thanks to him, so we shouldn't complain about it… Hmm?" Cecilia noticed a blinding light occurring, forcing the three IS girls to cover their eyes.

Once the light subsided, the three IS girls saw a short man, wearing a red jacket over black clothes. Standing next to him was a suit of armor that appeared to be something that belonged in some museum in Europe. Standing next to both of them was a group of four people who seemed to be wearing outdated blue military uniforms. One was tall, mostly bald with a small curl of hair above his forehead, and had a blond mustache. It was obvious that he worked out a bit due to his big muscled appearance. Next to him was a man, slightly shorter, black medium cut hair, and held a serious look. Next to him was another black haired man, this time wearing glasses, and a few stubbles on his chin. And next to him was a blond woman who had long hair that was bound up in the back to make it look shorter.

Edward Elric was still covering his eyes when he came to. He blinked as the world around him came back into focus. "What, what just happened?"

Al was the next to respond. "We're…not dead?"

Ed was still trying to figure out where they were, and what happened. "No Al. But I don't think we're in Southern Vale anymore."

Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong scanned the area as they came to.

Armstrong was the next to respond. "I don't think we're in Amestris either. Look at the signs."

The group did just that. That's when they realized the funny symbols on the signs.

Al stared at the signs in amazement. It was obviously not the language that he was familiar with. At least, he thought he didn't recognize it. "What language is that?"

"It's Japanese." Roy responded.

"You know the language Colonel?" Riza asked.

Roy blinked. "Ye…yeah." He continued to blink in amazement. "But, I don't know how I know that or why."

Hughes continued to stare at the sign. "That's funny. I feel like I can read that sign…"

Ed then tapped his foot on the ground. "What are these streets made out of?" He took a closer look. They seemed to be made out of a rocky substance. That he knows for sure. But how did they make it? It seemed to be so uniform, like it was poured there, then allowed to set. Like dried mud in a why, except with fewer cracks. His first assumption would be alchemy. His guess was that someone was able to get, whatever this kind of rock into a liquid like state, and then used alchemy again to harden it. But that process sounded tedious to Ed. Not to mention pretty expensive in that there probably aren't that many alchemist in the construction business to cover kilometers upon kilometers of road with this smooth surface. Most of the cities he had been to, either left their roads as dirt, or bricked them since bricking them doesn't require the need of an alchemist.

Hughes also looked up and noticed a lot of lines going from building to building as well as advanced looking signs of some sort. He assumed that they were telephone lines but…why so many? "It seems that everyone here has access to the telephone." While telephones are not necessarily rare in Amestris, they weren't this prevalent either.

Ed finally noticed the three IS girls standing near him. "Oh hello there! Hehehe…" He waved at them.

"Uh… konichiwa?" Houki greeted nervously.

'Great. It must that strange language Roy was talking about. Japanese?' Suddenly, Ed blinked in realization. 'Wait, I know what she said.' "Konichiwa! Watashi wa Edward Elric desu!" (Hello! My name is Ed.)

"Watashi wa Houki Shinonono, desu." Houki greeted. She gestures to Cecilia and Tatenashi. "These are my friends, Cecilia Alcott and Tatenashi Sarashiki."

Al, Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong's mouths dropped to the floor. Not only did Ed understand what Houki said, he was also speaking the same language.

Suddenly, Al then realized something else. "I know what they were saying."

"Me too." Riza replied.

"Not only did that blinding light send us to this strange world," Hughes began. "It also must've enabled us to speak their language."

Edward smiled at the IS girls. "So, where exactly are we?"

"What do you mean?" Cecilia asked him confusedly while blinking.

"I mean, um…" Ed scratched the back of his head. "What city are we in? Country? Year? That sort of thing."

Tatenashi looked at them funny. "You mean you guys don't know?"

Roy stepped into the discussion. "We're…trying to figure that out too." He eyed the three IS girls with a perverted smirk. 'Whoever these girls are, they are quite the babes.'

Al thought he heard something strange behind him. It sounded like, stomping. Houki looked up and gasped as a huge purple and yellow Mechanloid stomped towards their position. Houki growled "Maverick!" (A/N: If you don't get it, it's the same Mechanloid that appeared in the beginning of the Maverick Hunter X OVA, Day of Sigma.)

"Maverick?" The FMA group blinked in unison as they turned around and saw something that made them scream in fright, a huge mechanical monster armed to the teeth with weapons that almost made Riza drooled at the weaponry. The Maverick Mechanloid fired a laser beam, at first Houki and her friends rushed in to save them, but something happened that will aid them in a future war.

Ed clasped his hands placed them on the floor. Electricity covered the area and soon, the debris that was falling over the area, turned into flower petals, dispelling the attack.

"Whoa…" Tatenashi gasped in awe.

"I know… I bet Dr. Cain would love to see that." Cecilia nodded in agreement. Houki was in deep thought about this. Since Reploids have powers, they are easy to use, but she has never seen something like this. Could they be…

Houki looked at the FMA group with a serious expression. "You lot, get in the van with us!"

"Uh…" Ed's group looked at the van and then back to the Maverick Mechaloid.

"Do you want to stay here with that Maverick?!" Houki snapped.

* * *

**(Highway)**

* * *

"OW!" Ed's face was being pressed to the side window on Houki's side. "Can you move a little Colonel?"

Al, Riza, and Armstrong were sitting in the back seat, at least, as best as they can. Al and Armstrong were crushing Riza who was in the middle seat. However, at least she had a seat. In front of them were Hughes, Roy, and Ed that were tangled up in front of them. And Cecilia and Tatenashi were flying outside the car in their RepArmors which surprised Ed and his group.

"Not exactly Fullmetal." Roy struggled to talk, as Hughes' elbow was right against his face. "Besides, just be glad you weren't taller or it would be really crammed back here."

Ed's eyes flash with rage. "Are you calling me short?" Ed was moving all over the place, making it even worse for Hughes and Roy. "I'll show you short!" The back was bouncing up and down a bit.

"Oof! Ow! Calm down Ed." Hughes was currently useless against Ed's mini-attacks. "I'm sure the Colonel didn't mean it in that way. And please, could you stop?"

Houki was also being slightly banged around a bit. Although she was glad she wasn't in the back with them. 'So, the boy has issues with his height. I feel bad for him for having bad genes. Also, why was he the one with the nickname Fullmetal. I assume it's a nickname; I don't think anyone would call their kid that. If anyone should have that name, it's armor guy back there!'

"Brother! Please calm down." Al tried to reassure him. "I'm sure Roy didn't mean it in that way." Houki then realized something.

"Oh yeah, that guy in the suit. He should take it off if he doesn't want to die of heat stroke." She told the FMA group.

Al, Ed, Roy, Riza, Armstrong, and Hughes looked every which way as they all couldn't figure out how to answer that statement. "Uhhhh…well…you see…"

"Al here has a skin disease." Hughes unconvincingly replied. "Yeah! That's it."

"Yeah!" Ed chimed in. "If he took it off, he'll die! So, we can't have that!"

Houki wasn't convinced, she glared at Al for awhile. 'They're hiding something, I can tell. But I'll wait until we get to Maverick Hunter HQ."

Suddenly, Ed felt something in his left hand. "Hey, what's this?" He started squeezing it out of curiosity.

"Edward…" Riza got an elbow free and elbowed Ed to the window.

"Ow!" Ed's face was further crushed into the window. Anymore, he probably would crash right through it. "It was an accident! If I knew…OW!" Riza hit him again. "What was that for?"

"What was that for? You did it again Ed!" Riza frowned after being violated.

"That wasn't me this time I swear!" Ed defended.

Riza icy glare turned to a certain Colonel. "Colonel…" **BAM!**

"Ow! It was an accident!" Colonel weakly replied.

"Sure it was Colonel." Riza continued to glare at Roy.

Houki smirked to herself.

Armstrong sighed. He dared not move from his position since they was absolutely no space to move. As he looked out of the small opening to the left of him, he did see the landscape pass by him. He was a little surprised at the speed that they were traveling. "We're going pretty fast."

Houki raised an eyebrow. "Um, I'm only going about 130 kilometers per hour. Haven't you seen a car before?"

"Yeah." Armstrong replied. Although he never heard it called a car, he has seen this vehicle before. "But never going this fast."

Houki smiled in embarrassment. "Well…I am going a little faster then the speed limit, but still, this speed shouldn't be that unusual."

Armstrong was still amazed. While there were automobiles in Amestris, none that he was aware of could go this fast.

Houki noticed a missile from the Maverick flying above the van as she slams on the breaks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **BAM! **Ed crashed into Houki's seat.

Roy and Hughes were dislodged a bit from their positions as well.

Houki's head was resting on the steering wheel. "Last time I'm doing that!" She struggled a bit to get the seat back right up.

While he was glad he could stretch out his legs a bit, he groaned at the thought of doing it all over again when this little rest stop ended.

The Elric brothers, Roy, Hughes, Riza, and Armstrong piled out of the car. Houki checked behind her to see if the Maverick is still following them. She asked Cecilia and Tatenashi to contact X

Hughes stretched his arms behind him. "It's nice to be able to move around!"

Roy however, had something else on his mind. Well, besides his 'feel' of his Lieutenant. Roy took a quick glance towards Riza. He quickly turned away when he catches her ice-cold murderous glaze. Anyways… "Say…ummmm…"

"Call me Houki. I think you're in the military on where you're from, right?" Houki asked with a smile.

"You have a good eye, Miss Houki." Roy smiled slightly as he stood upright. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang."

Houki looked at her oddly and when Cecilia and Tatenashi landed and heard that, they chuckled a bit. Tatenashi spoke "In that outfit? Where did you get that uniform? In the 500 Zenny costume store?

Roy face faulted. 'It's apparently that they don't were these kinds of uniforms here.' He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. As he looked up and down at the three IS girls, he realized their clothes wasn't exactly, well, normal. At least for their standards if they're in the military. 'Though they could've been off duty when they called them up. Although there's nothing wrong with dreaming about it being the standard dress…' "Well, uh…it's the style my country choose for me, um, us. Besides…" Roy put his hands on his hips, and a foot on a conveniently close small rock. "When I become Fuhrer, my first job would be to update our uniform. Soon, all the women in the army will wear tiny mini-skirts!"

Hughes grinned. "Same old Colonel Mustang." However, Houki and Cecilia's eyes turned white dotted upon hearing that and they began pounding Roy into submission.

"Pervert!" Houki roared in fury. Al walked up to Tatenashi.

"Hello." Tatenashi greeted sweetly.

"Uh, Hello." Al meekly waved. He then was wondering about the strange machine that was following them. "Say, your friend mentioned that thing called a Maverick… What is it by the way?"

"It's an out of control robot due to a virus. It also happens to Reploids." Tatenashi told him. Ed walked up to her and stood by Al's side, both were confused on the term Reploid.

"Reploid? What is that?" Ed asked her.

"Don't tell me you never saw a Reploid before?!" Tatenashi gasped, Houki and Cecilia looked up after they finished pwning Roy and looked at the Elric Brothers in confusion.

"Is it a new form of Alchemy?" Al asked them.

"Alchemy? You mean the attempted method to turn metal into gold?" Cecilia blinked.

'Who are these people?' Houki thought to herself. Suddenly, the berserk Maverick came up, ready to finish off the group. 'Shoot, forgot about him.' She grimaced.

Riza aimed her gun at the Maverick. 'Whatever that thing is, my bullets won't lay a dent on it…' Suddenly, a charged shot hit the Maverick, knocking it to the side for now. "What?" Riza blinked in confusion.

Houki, Cecilia and Tatenashi looked up with happy gasps, the FMA group looked up and saw a blue 19 year old armored man, his hand was turn into some sort of cannon and a red armored guy with blond hair and wielding a saber of green light and four other girls who wore the same armor as Houki's group, but with different colors.

"X! You came!" Tatenashi cheered.

"Let's discuss this later." Zero said as the Maverick got back up. "Right now, we got a Maverick to take down."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: A Deal: The Fullmetal Maverick Hunter**

**A/N: This… has to be my longest chapter ever. The next few chapters will be a prologue like Arc 1, so we'll get to the main plot of X 3 in about a chapter or so. So next time, the FMA group are detained and later questions are answered and the Elric Brothers and their friends become Maverick Hunters. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	55. A Deal: The Fullmetal Maverick Hunter

**A/N: This will be another super long chapter, I hope. Anyway, this is the chapter before the events of MegaMan X 3 kicked off, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 55: A Deal: The Fullmetal Maverick Hunter**

* * *

"X-Squad! Let's deactivate that Maverick! Zero, you take the rear!" X ordered.

"Roger!" The IS girls and Zero nodded as they got around the Maverick. The FMA group saw X and Zero for the first time and were confused on their armor.

'Are they like Al? Using Alchemy to move around?' Ed scratched his chin in thought. The Maverick fired lasers at the team, but they dodged it.

"Eat this!" Zero leaped up and slashed the Maverick three times with his Z-Saber three times, giving it some decent damage. Roy and Hughes were amazed by Zero's weapon.

'Amazing… That blond haired gentleman is using a hilt to make a blade of green light?' Hughes thought to himself. 'Is he using Alchemy? No, it can't be. We haven't reached that stage yet.' He noticed Roy staring at Zero with a calm look. 'I bet the Colonel noticed it too.'

"Keep it distracted while I pelt it with Buster shots!" Cecilia issued as Ling leaped up and slams her foot down onto the Maverick, knocking it back a little, Cecilia charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot. Riza was even impressed by this advanced firepower.

'That armor of hers can do that? Now I want to take one home with me.' She thought to herself as a slight drool appeared on her lips.

"X! Let's double team on this berserk Maverick!" Houki called out to X.

"Got it!" X nodded as he charged up his X-Buster to level 3. Houki flew up and slashed off the cannon on the Maverick's back. The Maverick tried to capture Houki with its claws, but X fired the charged shot at the Maverick, damaging its claws.

"Hah!" Charlotte grunted as she dashed in and thrusts her spear at the Maverick Mechanloid five times, damaging. Meanwhile, the Elric Brothers looked on at the battle before them.

"Al! Those 7 girls and strange armored guys… They have some impressive fighting skills." Ed commented.

"I can tell, Brother." Al looked at the battle some more as he sees Tatenashi and Kanzashi combing their attacks to give the Maverick some double dose of damage. "But they keep calling that metal monster a Maverick… What do they mean by that?"

"I don't know… But we're definitely not in Amestris anymore." Ed muttered.

X fired more Buster shots at the Maverick, giving it some small damage. "Now it's my turn!" Laura yelled out courageously as she flew up and slashed the Maverick five times with her claymore, even Armstrong is impressed by Laura's strength.

'She is strong for a little girl. But… why is she wearing an eyepatch over one of her eyes?' Armstrong thought Laura lost her eye in a battle or something, but he wasn't too sure about it.

"Now, to finish this!" X yelled as he charged up his X-Buster to level 5 and with an angry scream, he fired the charged shot which hit the Maverick dead on. The Maverick started to emit electricity. X realized it's about to blow up. "Everyone, down!" Almost everyone heeded their words and got down as the Maverick exploded.

Roy stiffened when he saw the explosion. When he saw the blinding light, and the sound of the shockwave hit him, memories of the Ishbal massacre flashed before his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of the explosion as the first shockwave approached him. He mind was so flooded with the images and sounds of that event that he didn't hear Riza yelling at him to get down. Nor did he feel her crashing into him, forcing him to the ground as the shockwave finally hit him.

* * *

**_Later…_**

* * *

Al was over Hughes who was still lying on the ground in a strange, running position. Hughes looked like one of those old Egyptian paintings with his head turned to the side, his body facing the sky, and his right arm angled up, and his left arm angled down. His legs were also in some sort of running position. "Are you alright Hughes?" Al was the first to get up. Being a piece of armor, he didn't suffer any scraps or brushes. Though his armor appears to need a good polish though.

"Oh Elysia! You smile is as wonderful as ever!" Hughes spoke without realizing it.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Al asked with concern in his eyes.

Hughes finally noticed Al's presence. "Oh hi Al. Ummm...just need to rest here a bit! Hehehe…"

Al sighed. "Want me to help you up?"

"Um, no." Hughes replied weakly. "I'll…I'll get up on my on. After I rest here a bit."

"If you insist." Al replied.

Ed was getting his bearings straight. 'That was some explosion.' As he was walking back to the group, he sees Roy sitting on a rock. As he approached him, he notices Roy seemed to be in deep thought. He sat next to Roy. As he looked back at the explosion, and what it did, he wondered if, if it was like… "So, Colonel. Was that how it was like?"

Roy continued to stare blankly into the ground.

Riza breaks the silence. "Edward. I don't think now is the time to bring that subject up."

Ed looked at Riza, then back at Roy and sighed. He stood "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

'No.' Roy mentally responded. 'It was missing the screams of the men, women, and children before their voices were silenced forever.'

As Ed was walking away, his mind was running over what he has been through, and trying to think what Roy had been through. While at first, he thought that Roy was a cold heartless jerk, especially what he did in Ishbal, after a while, he started to realize that Roy wasn't what he originally thought. 'After all, when he went to Risenbool, he visited the Rockbells. Especially since it was he that took away the parents of Winry. It might've been his attempt to confront his past and maybe, just maybe, try to correct the wrongs in his past.'

X and Zero walked up to their friends. "You girls alright?" Zero asked them.

"Yep. Not a scratch on us." Ling gave a cheesy thumbs up. Houki noticed the car all scratched up.

"Though I wish we can say the same for the car…" Houki sighed as she walked up to the tipped up car. "X, would you mind helping out a little?" She asked him.

Before X can comply, Armstrong stood between X and Houki. "Hold it right there, Miss Shinonono…" Armstrong ripped off his shirt. He started posing his massive muscled body. "I can help right your automobile!" Sparkles seemed appear from his body. "My strength has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

"Uh… Thank you?" Houki's left eye twitched in humor while Ling and Tatenashi giggled and Laura sighed and shook her head. Houki turned to Hughes. "Is he always like this?" As she said that, Armstrong was already putting the car back to its normal position.

Hughes grinned. "Pretty much."

Zero walked up to Houki, Cecilia and Tatenashi. He looks at the FMA group. "Who are these guys?" He asked Cecilia.

"That's the thing. We don't know how they got here in Neo Tokyo. Plus, I bet they never saw a Maverick before in their entire lives." Cecilia reported. Ed walked up to Zero.

"Um… Excuse me, mister long haired guy? What are you? Are you running on Alchemy?" He asked them.

'Alchemy…? The attempted method to turn metal into gold?' Zero thought to himself as he looked at Ed. "Hey shorty, how much do you know about Alchemy?" A vein appeared on Ed's head as he was in rage mode right now.

"Did you call me short?!" Ed snarled in fury.

"Calm down, kid. I didn't know you were a teen." Zero remained cool and calm despite Edward's outbursts.

"I DARE YOU TO CALL ME SHORTY AGAIN!" Ed snapped as Al and Hughes held him back.

"Brother! Calm down! I'm sure he wasn't being rude or anything!" Al reasoned.

"Yes. He didn't know you were a teen." Hughes nodded in agreement with Al.

Laura glared at the FMA group.

"I think we want answers when we get back to HQ…" She said warningly.

* * *

**(2 hours later…)**

* * *

The FMA group were placed in the brig while X and the gang were discussing the events with Dr. Cain. The FMA group didn't put up an fight, well Ed was about to until Roy stopped him. "I see… They appeared out of nowhere when that Maverick attacked, is it?" Dr. Cain scratched his beard in thought.

"That's correct, Dr. Cain. Plus, that young man named Ed used something to block one of the Maverick's attacks. It was amazing. He claims to call it Alchemy, you know, the attempted method to turn lead into gold?" Cecilia told him.

"Wait, Alchemy can do that? Where did they come from anyway?" Zero wondered as he leaned on a wall.

"Could they be brought here by Project Uni? …Is Project Uni stolen again?" X frowned.

"That's a slight possibility, X-kun." Kanzashi nodded in agreement. "But we can't be sure for now. Right now, we need to focus on our strange guests."

"Let me go talk to them. I'm sure they'll listen to reason." X volunteered.

"I… I'll go with you too, X-kun." Charlotte added. "We can't be too careful, can we?" X blushed as he nodded silently as he and Charlotte went to the brig.

* * *

**(With Edward's group…)**

* * *

Ed and his friends were placed in a fancy brig with laser bars to act like a jail cell. To Edward and his companions' surprise, it was nothing like the ones back home.

After a long few hours of fuming, Ed couldn't take it anymore. "I'm tired of sitting here!" Ed shot up from his seat. "We should've never listened to those three girls out there! Now…" Ed raised his tone of voice as he approached the door. "We're trapped in here for who knows how long! And we're probably going to be experimented on by those crazy metal scientists!"

Roy peered at Ed for a moment. Then he shut his eyes again.

Ed was about to clasp his hands. "I'm breaking us out of here…"

"And do what?" Roy interrupted in a low, but strict tone. "Once you break out of here, are you going to face down an entire army of them?"

Ed gritted his teeth. He shot his head towards Roy. "Anything would be better then staying in here while they experiment on us! Maybe even turn us into chimeras!"

Roy grinned. He was quite amused by the little man coming to his hasty conclusion. "Do you really thing that they would turn us into chimeras? If you remembered the lovely Miss Houki Shinonono's expression, she was completely shocked when you did alchemy. From what it appears, no one here has seen alchemy before."

Riza frowned at Roy's one-track mind. 'Lovely Miss Houki Shinonono? Same old Colonel Mustang.' Riza internally groaned. However, other than that one line, Roy was making sense and she started to understand why Roy did what he did.

"It could be a trick!" Ed harshly replied. He refused to give ground to the Colonel. "And if it wasn't, that's even more reason why we shouldn't stay! Who knows what they have planned for alchemist!" He finally clasped his hands and was ready to get out of there. "We still need break out of here and…"

"And what Fullmetal?" Roy finally fully opened his eyes and turned his attention at Ed. "You haven't answered my question yet. You're going to take them all head on? Even if we all helped, it still probably wouldn't be enough to get past them. Not to mention the fact that we saw those two metal people's powers and it wasn't Alchemy. Even if by some miracle that we do get through their forces, how do you suppose that we get to the city?"

Ed was starting to feel defeated. "Well, we could…"

"Do nothing." Roy told him firmly. "We don't want to leave a bad impression on the people of this strange land we're in. Plus, they keep calling that metal monster a Maverick. And what is a Reploid? We need to wait for them to tell us more about this stuff. So patience is a virtue as they always say."

Ed let his arms fall to the side. He finally sees the hopelessness of the situation.

Hughes thought about it for some time. "The Colonel has a point Ed. We're stuck in this situation ever since we decided to come along with Houki and her friends."

Ed sighed and nodded silently, feeling defeated. Just then, X and Charlotte walked up to them. X waved softly at them. "Hello. I'm willing to answer any questions you guys may have. My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." He introduced himself.

"Um… Hello, my name is Charlotte Dunois. It's nice to meet you. And sorry about putting you guys in here."

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Dunois." Roy smiled as he did a light bow. "My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, you can see I'm the leader of this strange group of people. Now can you answer our questions? First off, what is a Reploid? Is it a new type of Alchemy move?"

'Alchemy again… From where they're from, it must be pretty common and they think I was made by it.' X thought to himself before speaking. "No. I'm a advanced robot who can choose and think for himself. I'm a Reploid, the very first one created by Dr. Thomas Light. There are hundreds of Reploids who shared the same traits as me." The FMA group's jaws dropped to the ground in shock.

"T-T-Then that would make you a machine who acts like a human! And that makes you the father!" Al gawked.

X chuckled nervously. "I get that a lot." He stared at Al. "You know you should get out of that armor, it's not healthy for you." The FMA group started to sweat.

"Um… He… He has a skin disease that will kill him if he takes off that armour!" Ed lied, hoping they will buy it. Charlotte however caught on to their lie.

"That's not the truth, is it? What is Al really?" She asked them seriously.

"W-We're not lying! We're telling the truth!" Edward panicked. Al, however raised his arm to stop him. "A-Al?!"

"No Ed. They have a right to know. We can't keep it a secret forever." Al told him calmly.

"…" Ed was silent for about 30 seconds till he sighed in defeat. "Al… show them." Al nodded and removed his helmet, shocking X and Charlotte.

"T-There's nobody inside that armor…" X stuttered in disbelief.

"H-How is this possible?" Charlotte stammered.

Finally, Roy spoke up. "Al… is the armour."

"But how?" X asked again, wondering how is this possible.

"He…" Ed didn't feel like reliving those memories. But if it makes everyone understand the situation. "He…lost his body when we…tried to bring our mother back."

Al looked down in sadness having to relive that moment in his life. Although he couldn't escape it since he is reminded of it every time he looks at himself. And though whenever asked, Ed would be the one to take the blame for what happened, Al still felt responsible since he could've stopped it.

"How do you do it? Was it by magic?" Charlotte asked them. She seen Nanoha and Fate do magic before, so it confirms her theory of the FMA group being from another universe.

"It wasn't magic. It's Alchemy." Ed told her.

"You mean the attempted method to turn metal into gold?" X blinked, crossing his arms.

Ed looked at X. Not just that. While many of its founders started on that quest to turn common metal into gold, it is much more then that."

Armstrong finally spoke up. "Alchemy is the ability to change one substance to another. To understand the molecular composition of an object, break it down, and then rebuild it into something else."

"How is this possible?" Charlotte covered her mouth in shock.

"Sorry to be rude, but are all of you alchemists?" X asked them.

Roy shook his head. "No. Major Armstrong, Edward Elric, and I are the only State Alchemist here. First Lieutenant Hawkeye…" He indicated to the woman standing beside him, "And Lieutenant Colonel Hughes are not alchemists."

Hughes waved at X who waved back.

'I see… Like scientists in this world, not everyone is an alchemist. And he mentioned something about State Alchemist was it? And is every alchemist a State Alchemist?" X asked, feeling interested in this story.

Roy shook his head again. "No. Al over there is an alchemist, but not a State Alchemist."

Ed frowned. "Right. Because once you become a State Alchemist, you become a dog of the state."

Charlotte looked at Ed. 'Something tells me he doesn't like it. But why?' She thought to herself.

"So I guess some of you have titles for certain alchemists, right?" X asked Roy.

"Yes sir." Roy nodded. "Major Armstrong is called the Strong Arm Alchemist. And me and Ed are called by different names. I am the Flame Alchemist." Roy showed his glove. "With the use of alchemy, I can turn a little spark into a flaming inferno by feeding it the oxygen from the surrounding air." He then pointed to Roy. "Edward is…"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed proudly posed.

"Um… Shouldn't that go to your brother, Al?" Charlotte asked confusedly, a question mark above her head.

Ed face faulted.

Al waved her away. "Uh hehehe…"

Roy chuckled a bit. "I get the feeling they get that a lot." He looked at the two Maverick Hunters. "No. You see, only State Alchemist get an unofficial second name. Since Al is not a State Alchemist, he doesn't get one."

"I see. And how did Ed get the title of Fullmetal?" X asked, now he was intrigued.

Ed showed him his artificial arm. "I can make alchemy without a transmutation circle with this arm." X and Charlotte were shocked.

"How… is this possible?" X asked confusedly.

Ed's smile disappeared and lowered his head. "Not just my right arm. My left leg as well. I…I lost it the same reason why Al doesn't have a body."

"I see. It must have been rough for you…" X looked down despondently.

"When our mother died, we tried to bring her back using alchemy. We brought all the ingredients together that made up a human body." Ed began.

Al continued to the story. "But alchemy isn't magic. It takes more then just carbon, calcium, water, and other materials to bring a person back to life."

"The first law of Alchemy. The Law of Equivalent Exchange." Ed was fighting back the tears that threatened to appear. "We had everything. Everything to bring her back except…"

"Something to exchange for the human soul right?" Charlotte looked down despondently as well.

Ed and Al both nod in silence. "I guess in exchange for trying to bring back your mother, you lost your arm and leg, and your brother lost his body. Pretty high price to pay." As she continued to ponder this, she then looked at the two boys. "Did you, at least…succeed?"

Al and Ed shook their heads.

"We were fools." Ed choked out. "Something came back, but it wasn't our mother. And when…and when Al was losing his body, I had to quickly transfer his soul to a nearby armor. The one you see now."

Hughes looked at the brothers. 'Although he didn't have much to say at the moment, given that he wasn't an alchemist, his mind was still cluttered with many thoughts. While he knew, at least part of the story on what happened to the Elric brothers, he didn't know all the details either. Being an investigator and all, he was able to find out a lot of things. Also, he could've easily found a lot about what happened. Maybe not every single detail of course, but at least a lot of what happened on that night. He however stayed away from it. 'It was something that can only be retold by them, and only them.' And at the moment, this was the most he has heard of their story. 'And while they were fools to try, I hate to admit it but, if my dear Elysia or Glacier died, I might try to bring them back as well.'

"I guess you can't play God…" X muttered in sadness.

"Human transmutation." Roy commented. "It's forbidden from where we came from for this very reason. Although they weren't the first to try it, nor will they be the last."

"Which was why we are looking for the Philosopher's Stone." Al spoke up. "With that stone, we can get my brother's limbs and my old body back!"

Ed was waving back at his brother. "Wait Al! Don't…"

However, it was WAY too late for that. "The Philosopher's Stone?" X looked up, feeling confused. "Is it an object or value?"

Ed shook his head no. "It's supposed to bypass all laws of alchemy and give the user an unlimited amount of power."

"In theory." Hughes butted in. "Although there has been a lot of researched devoted to that area, and some might even claim that they came close, but no Philosopher's Stone has ever come out of it. Now, there have been rumors of its existence for years, but so far, none of them have been confirmed."

"But we can keep trying, right?" Al replied with a little hope in his voice.

"Yeah." Ed said. Though he was slightly down. "However, if Doctor Marcoh's work holds any truth, it might be a fruitless matter. From his instructions, it takes living people to make."

"But then, how would this Doctor Marcoh know that it would take living people to make a Philosopher's Stone? Is he implying that it was made then?" Charlotte asked, feeling interested in it somehow.

Roy answered for him. "We can't be certain. Although Doctor Marcoh was able to create a fake Philosopher's Stone which was able to give alchemist an enhanced power, it still wasn't the real thing."

"And the use of living people?" X frowned, he's starting to not like this one bit.

Roy stayed silent. While he wasn't privy to all the information, what he knew of the research, he could guess that the answer was yes.

"But there is another way!" Al reassured his brother. "There has to be!"

"I hope so too Al." Ed smiled. "Otherwise…" He couldn't think of the possibility that his brother would never have a human body. At the same time though, he would NEVER sacrifice another human life for it either.

"And can the Philosopher's Stone bring back a person back from the dead without any consequences?" X asked.

Ed nodded. "In theory."

"But everyone that pursued the Philosopher's Stone has ended in failure one way or the other." Armstrong replied. "And even if they succeed, is the price in making it worth the benefits?"

"Maybe not." Roy replied. "After all, we're here because of a failed attempt to make the stone."

"I see… If Sigma was still alive and got word of this, he would do anything to make the Philosopher's Stone to create his insane Reploid utopia." Charlotte frowned.

"Sigma?" Riza blinked.

X looked at the FMA group with a serious expression. "Listen to our story about this dimension." And so, X and Charlotte told Ed and his group about the Mavericks, how the former commander of the Maverick Hunters, Sigma became the Mavericks' leader and started two wars on humanity to create an omniverse for Reploids only, how X and the IS girls stopped him three times with the help of Zero and otherworldly heroes, Sigma's latest plsn on hacking the Mother Computer two months ago and how he was foiled again and how Sigma exists as a computer virus to continue his sinister plans.

"I see… This Sigma guy sounds like bad news." Roy scratched his chin in thought.

"If he somehow finds our universe…" Riza frowned deeper.

"Everyone we know and loved will die by his hands with his Maverick army…" Ed gritted his teeth in anger. If Sigma harms Winry, the girl he secretly loves, he will make him pay even if he keeps coming back from the dead.

"But X." Charlotte looked at him with concern. "That Maverick we fought… I thought Dr. Doppler's anti-virus program fixed that."

"That's why we're looking into it, Char." X told her with a sweet smile. "But I have an idea for our guests." X turned to the FMA group with a smile. "We need all the help we can get to solve this mystery and make a world where Reploids and humans co-exist. Can I count on you lot to join the Maverick Hunters? In return, we'll help you find a way to restore Ed and Al's bodies and send you guys back home."

"R-Really?! You'll do that for us?!" Ed gasped before smiling softly and shedding a tear, he wiped away the tear. "I-I'm not crying or anything, honest!"

"Brother, this is good news! With X and Miss Dunois's help, we may not need the Philosopher's Stone after all!" Al beamed. X deactivated the jail cell. Roy walked up to X with a smile.

"You have a deal, X. Let's work together to stop whoever is behind this. May it be this Sigma guy or whoever." Roy acknowledged.

"Glad to have you aboard. But there are some rules you need to follow." X smiled.

"Welcome to the team, everyone!" Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Doppler Strikes! Hunter Base Under Attack!**

**A/N: Next up is the FMA group adjusting to the MegaMan X dimension before Doppler's forces attacks. Can our heroes repel this invasion and stop Doppler? Find out next time. Catch you later!**


	56. Doppler Strikes! Hunter Base Attacked!

**A/N: This will be another long chapter that kicks off the plot of X 3. So here it is. Inuyasha will appear in the next chapter before Blizzard Buffalo. Enjoy! P.S: Since Charlotte won the poll, the official X x Charlotte pairing will commence in this arc. Thank you for voting.**

**Chapter 56: Doppler Strikes! Hunter Base under Attack!**

* * *

"And that explains the situation we're in." Roy explained to Dr. Cain. The FMA group were introduced to Dr. Cain and the rest of the IS girls and Zero and Roy began explaining on how his group got to the MMX dimension.

"I see. So you came here by a failed attempt by evil people to make the fabled Philosopher's Stone. In your dimension, Alchemy is a lot different than the one we're familiar with in our dimension. And the risks of making a Philosopher's Stone is too dangerous to make. I bet even the Mavericks will sacrifice humans to make one for their evil ends." Dr. Cain nodded thoroughly.

"That's correct. Since your dimension is so advanced, I was wondering if you can help me and my brother restore our bodies." Ed asked, hoping for a cure to get his arm and leg back and Al's body back as well.

"Don't worry about it, Edward." Ling smiled as she puts her hands behind her head. "I'm sure our technology can help you and your little brother out. Though, I'm quite surprised that you're Al's big brother." Ed gritted his teeth angrily, but he rubbed his temples.

'Must stay calm… Don't want to leave a bad impression on the people of this universe…' He thought to himself to cool himself down.

"But I'm confused right now." Al looked at the IS girls with a curious stare. "You girls said you lived with X. Are you sisters or anything?"

"Goodness, no." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled. "We're not related, but we lived with X ever since he awoken us from cryosleep."

"Cryo…sleep?" Al blinked in confusion.

"It'll take a while to figure it out." Zero smirked,

"My, X. You have seven sweet girls to take care of. It made me remind myself of my dear Elysia and Glacier. Here's a photo of them." Hughes smiled softly as he got out a picture of his family and showed it to the IS girls and X and Zero.

"Wow, Mr. Hughes, you have a lovely family." Tatenashi gasped in awe and squealed.

"It made me almost miss my family…" Ling looked down despondently a bit, but cheered up.

"Now then, let's discuss where the Alchemists are going to live." Dr. Cain thought about it for a good 30 seconds until he smiled and said "Edward and Alphonse Elric. For now, Armstrong will be your parental guardian and you will live in the same building where X and the IS pilots lived in."

"W-What?!" Ed gawked as he looked at Dr. Cain funny.

"Well, you need someone to look after you two and being a Maverick Hunter won't cut it. You need adult supervision or is there a problem with that?" Dr. Cain chuckled. Armstrong appeared behind the Elric Brothers and hugged them, nearly crushing them.

"Don't worry, Ed and Al! I will be the best parental guardian this world has ever seen!"

"Y-Yeah… Looking forward to it…" Ed moaned.

"Oh dear…" Al winced.

"Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye will be husband and wife until they get back to their dimension. Roy will start off as Captain and will be placed under Zero's supervision." Dr. Cain continued.

"What?!" Riza growled in fury.

"Well, Hawkeye, better start getting used to call me Honey since we're in this world." Roy grinned, earning him a punch from Riza.

"Riza will be give the title of Colonel when she's a Maverick Hunter." Dr. Cain added.

"What?" Roy face faulted while Riza smirked at him.

"Better get used to it, Captain Mustang."

"Hughes will be Ensign and will have his own apartment next to where X and the IS pilots lived in." Dr. Cain finished.

"Thank you, Dr. Cain, sir. I will do my best to live up to the Maverick Hunters' expectations." Hughes saluted.

"Well, let's call it a day then." We have a lot of work to do discussing the berserk Maverick." Zero suggested.

"So, let's have dinner at our place tonight at 3:00 PM then." Houki suggested.

* * *

**(3:00 PM)**

* * *

"I didn't know X was a good cook!" Al beamed as X made a beef stew without any trouble. Meanwhile, Ed and Roy were staring at the 49 inch Plasma TV with confusion.

"What is this strange device?" Roy muttered as he pressed the screen. Charlotte walked up to them with a smile.

"I can tell you never had TVs back in your world." She asked them sweetly. Ed and Roy turned to face Charlotte with surprised expressions.

"TV…? Is that what's it called? It looks like a radio with a projective design." Ed muttered as he looked at the TV oddly.

"Here, let me show you. Oh, I stay away from the screen if I were you." Charlotte got the remote and turned the TV on. Ed and Roy heeded her words and backed off and watched as the TV sprung to life and it shows a game show of some sorts.

"So that's what a TV does." Roy scratched his chin in thought. He turned to Charlotte. "Miss Dunois. How long have you and your friends known X? It has to be fate that brought you seven and X together."

Charlotte blushed shyly with a small smile. "W-Well… He was the one who awoken five of us from cryosleep when Reploids were mass produced. You see, we came from an era that didn't have Reploids and such. Mostly, powerful exoskeletons called ISes were around, but due to a tradgey that took place in 2035, they were banned and all seven of us were placed in suspended animation. X found five of us in the ruins of our old school. While during the Mother Computer incident, Sigma found two of our friends in cryosleep and brainwashed them to do his evil bidding."

"I see…" Ed nodded slowly before asking "Charlotte, do you… like X?" Charlotte's face turned beet red when he said that.

"Y-Y-Yes I do. Problem is, X doesn't know which one of us he likes the most…" Charlotte pressed her fingers nervously.

"I see where this is going…" Ed face faulted. "X has a harem that he doesn't even realized it." Before Ed can continue on, Roy stepped beside him and Charlotte and looked at Charlotte with a determined look.

"Then allow me to help you win X over, Miss Dunois. I know how women feel when they're madly in love." Roy offered. "Having X fall in love with you will be a piece of cake, I ensure you."

"No way, Captain Mustang! I'm not going to let you fill Miss Dunois's head with your dirty thoughts!" Ed growled at his superior.

"Please don't fight. I'm sure I can handle this on my own…?" Charlotte noticed the show that was on switching to a Breaking News bulletin.

"We interrupted your program to bring you this important news flash. 20 minutes ago, an army of Mavericks appeared out of nowhere and begin their attack on Neo Tokyo. A special close up reveals the signature of Dr. Doppler, the scientist who helped brought an end to the Maverick Virus with his anti-virus software a few days ago. It seems Dr. Doppler has gone Maverick himself and began his attack on Neo Tokyo. All citizens are advised to stay indoors while the Maverick Hunters dealt with this crisis." A female news reporter reported the events going on.

Charlotte frowned as she switch off the TV. She turned to Ed and Roy. "Did you guys see that?"

"Oh yeah. Those Mavericks you told us about are making their move." Ed frowned as he pounded his fists together.

"Could it be Sigma?" Roy guessed.

"We're not entirely sure, but the news bulletin states that Dr. Doppler is the one behind this attack." Charlotte figured. X and the others (Including Al and Hughes) came in.

"Brother! We heard the news! Those Maverick bullies are attacking Neo Tokyo!" Al panicked frantically.

"And what's worse, Dr. Doppler has gone Maverick." X frowned. "So much for peace. But we got to get it back." X activated his wrist computer and opened a channel with Zero. "Zero, did you hear the news?"

"Yeah. Seems Doppler went Maverick despite his anti-virus software. And he's attacking Maverick Hunter HQ. Meet me at this location so we can protect the base." Zero issued as he cut the channel.

"Let's hurry before those Maverick scumbags cause any more casualties." Hughes frowned.

* * *

**(With Riza…)**

* * *

Riza was loading up her gun when she heard the news bulletin. "Let's do this." Riza frowned as she continued to look out the window, overseeing the chaos outside. 'Don't you die on me, Mustang and Edward…' She thought to herself as she exited the building and got on her personal Ride Chaser. She knew how to ride a Ride Chaser thanks to Ling and X's tutoring, now she needs to head to Hunter Base to stop the attack.

* * *

**(Back to X-Squad…)**

* * *

X, Zero and the IS girls hitched a ride on a bee copter as it flies towards Hunter Base, X, Zero and Cecilia fired their Busters at it rapidly, causing it to explode, our heroes leaped down near the entrance to Hunter Base. Zero looked at the entrance. "I'll go and take out the enemy reinforcements in the upper floor. IS Pilots, you're with me. X, you go after the ones in the hanger bay." Zero issued.

"Roger!" X and the IS girls nodded as the IS girls went with Zero while X goes to the hanger bay. Meanwhile, the Elric Brothers, Mustang, Hughes, Armstrong and Riza arrived a few minutes later.

"Looks like the party has started without us." Armstrong ripped off his shirt and showed his muscular body. "Let's give these Maverick fiends a warm welcome!"

"You got that right! Let's kick their butts!" Ed used his automail arm to turn it into a sword.

"Remember, we have to save the personal first before going after the Mavericks." Riza issued.

"Right, who knows what will happen if we are careless." Roy agreed.

* * *

**(With X…)**

* * *

X managed to destroy the Doppler Forces in the hanger bay until he sees a Reploid who is black and grey and has a visor like helmet. X gasped. "Mac?! What are you doing here?" X demanded. Mac smirked as he fired a paralyzing shot at X, rendering him immobile. "Ugh! M-Mac… Why?"

"You're too naïve, X! I am now a soldier in Doppler's forces. You will make a perfect addition to his army." Mac smirked evilly as a transport bot came in and carried X to somewhere. "Now to find those IS pilots and capture them too." With an evil snicker, Mac warped out for now. Unbeknowest to him, the FMA group heard the whole thing.

"Why that no good Maverick! He tricked us all into fighting for us! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Ed growled in anger as he was about to storm off, but Roy and Hughes grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Calm down, Fullmetal! We have to think about our situation first. We have to rescue X from this Mac fellow. So that will be our top priority." Roy scolded.

"I-I know that! X has done so much for us and that jerk kidnapped him for his evil ambitions! We got to help X out!" Ed reasoned.

"Brother, that's what we're going to do. We have to find the place where Mac is holding X so we can save him." Al reasoned.

"Al's right, Edward. We must work together as a team to save Hunter Base and X." Hughes nodded in agreement.

"Now you're talking!" Ed grinned heroically. "Let's turn Mac into scrap metal!" Receiving nods from his companions, Ed's group rushed off to find out where Mac has taken X.

* * *

It took them 5 minutes, but they located X in the command room. As they entered, they saw X still immobile by the transport bot. "X! Hang on, we'll save you!" Al step forward.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, human fifth." Mac's voice laughed darkly as he warped in. "I knew the Hunters will recruit freaks like you, so I'll take care of you personally." Mac crossed his arms.

"Try it and you're dead!" Ed snarled as he pointed his blade at Mac.

"Oh? How cute, a little pipsqueak is going to challenge me?" Mac taunted.

"Oh you did not just called him that!" Roy gulped in fear as Ed glowed a red aura around himself.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?!" Ed roared in fury as he lunged at Mac and slashed him five times with his blade.

"Ugh!" Mac winced as he held his chest. "Not bad, but can you handle this?" Mac fired a Buster shot at Roy. Roy smirked as he used the array on his glove to make a flame shield, blocking the attack.

"It'll take more than a few cheap shots to take me down, villain!" Roy launched a flame pillar at Mac, which burned him slightly.

"Why you little!" Mac growled as he leaped up and fired more Buster shots at the FMA group, forcing them to dodge it.

"Feel the wrath of the Armstrong clan!" Armstrong declared as he leaped up and slams his foot down onto Mac's torso, knocking back a little.

Riza fired her gun at Mac five times, giving him some dents. Hughes didn't hesitate on throwing some knives at Mac.

"Take this!" Ed yelled as he clasps his hands together and puts them on the ground, making a metal cannon appear out of the floor. He pulled the string and the cannon fired a metal spiked ball at Mac, giving him some decent damage.

"So you humans have special powers, huh?" Mac retorted as he charged up his Buster. "I'm afraid I can't allow you 6 to live! This charged up shot will blow you away!"

"I don't think so, Maverick!" The FMA group and Mac heard Zero's voice as the door burst open and a red blur rushed up and slashed Mac in half. Mac screamed in agony as he exploded. The red blur is revealed to be Zero with his Z-Saber drawn.

"Mister Zero! I'm glad you came!" Al waved. The IS girls appeared as well and Houki leaped up and destroyed the transport bot holding X. X fell to the ground and landed safely.

"You alright, X-kun?" Kanzashi asked him as she checked for wounds.

"I'm good now. Thanks for saving me, Ed." X gave him a thumbs up.

"Aw, it was nothing. But you can't let your guard down, X." Ed scolded him. "There are times where we must sharpen our senses."

"I know that. Sorry for worrying you all." X rubbed the back of his head nervously. Suddenly, they heard rumbling.

"Uh… What is that noise?" Hughes grimaced.

"It must be Doppler's forces' secret weapon. Let's head to the roof to take it out." Laura urged.

"Roger." Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed for the roof.

* * *

As they arrived at the roof, they saw a huge Mechanloid with a face that has a mustache and two spiked balls and is green all over. "It's huge!" Riza gasped.

"We have to take care of it before it destroys Hunter Base!" X switched to his Giga Armor, surprising the FMA group.

Ed was the first to stutter out "W-What the… How did you…?" Ling raised her hand to stop him.

"We'll discuss this later, right now, we have a Maverick to take down!" The Maverick extended his spiked ball at the team, but they leaped out of the way.

"Taste Z-Saber!" Zero leaped up and slashed the green Maverick's head three times with his Z-Saber. X and Cecilia fired charged shots at the Maverick's head.

"Have some flame!" Roy hurled a fireball at the Maverick's head, giving it some decent damage. The Maverick fired an energy shot from its forehead to try to hit the gang, but Al quickly made a array and made a metal shield from the roof to block it.

Riza and Hughes fired and throw bullets and knives at the Maverick, giving it some decent damage.

"Hyah!" Ling flew up and bashed the Maverick three times in the head, giving it large doses of damage. X fired another charged shot at the Maverick, giving it some decent damage as well.

"Eat katana blades!" Houki flew up and slashed the Maverick's head five times with her katanas.

"Kanzashi!" Laura issued.

"Right, Laura-chan!" Kanzashi nodded as they flew behind the back and slam their huge swords on the back of the Maverick, making bits of circuity come out of it.

"Fear the power of justice, vile fiend!" Armstrong slams his foot down and made the stone pieces appear and slams his fist into it, making a electric bolt hit the Maverick for bigger damage.

"Time to drill a hole through this Maverick!" Tatenashi activated her drill spear and flew towards the Maverick's head, dodging the spiked balls and thrusts her spear at it five times, giving it massive damage. Charlotte followed in and thrusts her spear at the Maverick five times, giving it even more massive damage.

"Eat this!" Ed clasps his hand together and puts them on the ground, making a stone cannon appear and pulled the string and it fired a stone spiked ball at it, giving it even more damage.

"Time to finish this! Charged shot!" X yelled as charging up his X-Buster to level 5 and fired two charged shots at the Maverick, damaging it and ending the fight. The Maverick emitted electricity and exploded, the remains fell down to the ground.

"Well, looks like we took care of the invasion." Hughes smiled as everyone saw Doppler's forces retreating.

"But… There's a good chance they may attack again. So we have to find Doppler's base of operations." Houki frowned.

"No need. I got some an info disk from one of Doppler's men. It seems the attack force came from Doppler Town, a town founded by former Mavericks under Doppler's leadership after he created the anti-virus software." Zero explained.

"So we'll go there tomorrow, right?" Ed frowned as he crossed his arms. "Sounds like it ain't gonna be easy."

Unbeknownst to our heroes, a figure riding a familiar machine was spying on them. She has purple long hair with a black ribbion and her face is completely masked save for the mouth. Without a word, she flew off. Who is this mysterious girl?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Hunters and the Half-Demon: A Alliance Between Doppler and Naraku?!**

**A/N: Next chapter will have our heroes entering Doppler Town and the Inuyasha gang joining them. And the alliance between Naraku and Doppler, so stay tuned!**


	57. The Hunters and the Half-Demon

**A/N: Special shout out to my favorite reviewer, Panther J on his birthday today. So here is Chapter 57.**

**Chapter 57: The Hunters and the Half-Demon: A Alliance Between Doppler and Naraku?!**

* * *

**(Above Doppler Town, South Asia, 5:00 AM)**

* * *

Ed yawned as he smack his lips. Everyone was on the air carrier on route to Doppler Town which is located in South Asia. "Man… Why do we have to go early in the morning? It's 5:00 AM." He muttered.

"Have you ever heard the saying, early bird gets the worm?" Tatenashi asked him with a smile. "So we have to strike before Doppler's forces find out we're here."

"Yeah, I know that, but…" Ed looked at the window, amazed that he and his companions were on a flying machine. "It's amazing to be on a machine that can fly. We don't have any of this stuff back in our world."

"Yep. Technology really is impressive, isn't it?" Ling grinned as she sat down on her seat. "Maybe one day your world will achieve this."

"Yes. I agree with the Lovely Miss Ling. If we can advanced our Alchemy, we might be able to achieve that goal-ow!" Roy was hit in the back by Zero. "What did I do?"

"For being a pervert." Zero scolded as he walked up to the cockpit and sat beside X. "Right now, we need to find a clearing so the enemy won't spot us."

"So we're going the stealth route, isn't it?" Riza asked him.

"Yes. Once we find a safe place to establish a teleport link to Hunter Base, we can gather Intel on Doppler's forces, including his 8 Doppler Sergeants." X nodded. He spotted a clearing and smiled. "Looks like we found our hiding spot."

* * *

**(15 minutes later…)**

* * *

The gang covered up the air carrier's hiding spot and established a teleport link to Hunter Base. Hughes looked at the beautiful landscape of Doppler Town. "If this wasn't a battlefield, people will live here." He pointed out.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to restore peace to this area and the world. We just recently learned that Doppler has stolen Project Uni under our noses before he caused this whole incident." Zero explained as he activated his wrist computer and it showed a map of Doppler Town. "Right now, we need to take care of his 8 Doppler Sergeants."

"Then we better destroy those fiends before we go after Doppler." Armstrong figured.

"Wait, why don't we recruit some of Doppler's Sergeants?" Charlotte suggested, the FMA group looked at her oddly.

"Why would we do that?" Al questioned.

"Houki and her friends are known as the Maverick Whisperers, they are able to convert a Maverick back to a Reploid by using logic and reason. They have a great reputation for doing that." X smiled softly.

"I see. If we recruit a Doppler Sergeant, we might get some juicy info from them." Roy nodded with a smile as he did some hand gestures. "It's worth a shot."

Suddenly, Ling noticed a pink jewel shard on the ground. She carefully picked it up, it was nothing like she has ever seen before. She called out to her friends "Hey guys! Check this out!" Curious, her friends ran up to her and she showed them the jewel shard.

"What is that? Never seen it before." X tried to decipher its uses, but couldn't find an answer, but he deducted that it was some sort of strange energy reading.

Suddenly, the gang heard some rustling in the forest. They heard voices.

"Inuyasha! I sense a jewel fragment this way!" said a feminine voice.

_'A woman?'_ X thought. He and his friends continued to listen on.

"Thanks Kagome," said a gruff masculine voice (The gang must have concluded that must be Inuyasha because he responded to the first statement, and the girl must be Kagome obviously).

"Let's just pick it up and-" Inuyasha replied, before being cut off by yet another person.

"Wait. I see someone has already picked up the shard. They're...strange looking. Covered in strange garments," said the unfamiliar male voice.

"Well then, I'll just have to cut them down to size!" said this Inuyasha person.

Inuyasha leapt through the air at our heroes, Al and Charlotte panicked as this Inuyasha person slams his sword down towards X. Luckily, Zero pushed X out of the way and got his Z-Saber out and blocked the attack.

_'How come my Tetsusaiga isn't cutting his puny sword in half?!'_ Inuyasha thought angrily.

'Interesting… He has a powerful sword, but he lacks the skills to wield it properly.' Zero thought to himself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell down with a sudden impact, confusing X and the gang. Kagome approached X and the gang slowly, and with a pleading look on her face.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha..." she muttered.

"You mind explaining WHY he attacked us in the first place?!" Ed snapped, angrily that they were attacked for no reason.

Inuyasha, clearly angry that Ed was talking to his girl like that, spoke up.

"Because I thought you were a demon, and because you have a jewel shard, pipsqueak!" he shouted, clenching his fists. Ed has an anger vein on his forehead.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?!"

Kagome and X easily separated Ed and Inuyasha as they can tell there are tensions between the two.

"Well, let's just start over," she reasoned. "I'll introduce everyone. My name is Kagome," she began, pointing to herself. She then pointed to Inuyasha, and the other members of the group. "The one who attacked you-and is sorry for it-is Inuyasha. The monk over there is Miroku, the girl over there is Sango, and the little fox is Shippo."

"My name is Houki Shinonono." Houki bowed lightly.

"Hello, my name is Cecilia Alcott." Cecilia smiled sweetly.

"Konichiwa, my name is Huang-Lingyin, but call me Ling." Ling grinned cheesly.

"Um… My name is Charlotte Dunois." Charlotte looked away, rather timidly.

"Laura Bodewig." Laura muttered.

"Wassup? Name's Tatenashi Sarashiki." Tatenashi grinned.

"Um… my name is Kanzashi Sarashiki." Kanzashi looked way, blushing.

"My name is MegaMan X and this is my friend and partner, Zero." X introduced himself and Zero.

"Your names are X and Zero?" Kagome blinked heavily as she said it. Inuyasha found the names hilarious.

"Ha! Kind of ironic, isn't it X and Zero?" He teased.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" X made the anime teary face when Inuyasha rudely teased him and Zero. Houki frowned, she's not gonna let Inuyasha tease X and Zero like that.

"Then what kind of name is Inuyasha?" She asked him meanly.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha growled angrily at her.

Miroku, being one of the more mature members of the group, decided to say his piece.

"Now is not the time for anger," he reasoned. "We should assess our situation. X and friends, you see, we are collecting shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, so they do not fall into the hands of demons, especially Naraku-the foulest demon. The Sacred Jewel was originally one large piece obviously, but due to a twist of fate, it was shattered. Because of the jewel's ability to increase the strength of humans or demons, we must collect the shards to prevent any evil from coming to it. And besides, we have a vendetta against Naraku anyway."

"Wait, how did you guys get here anyway? And I can see why this Sacred Jewel can be a problem if it falls into the wrong hands." Hughes blinked.

"We're not entirely sure about that. We were on our way to a village where a blinding light occurred and next thing we knew, we ended up here." Sango explained. X, Zero and the IS girls were in deep thought about this.

"Project Uni…" Cecilia muttered.

"Project… Uni?" Kagome blinked as Cecilia said that.

"It'll take a while to understand. Right now, we're on a mission to stop someone." Zero told her. Miroku was the first to speak up after Kagome.

"Is it a demon?"

"Nope." Riza shook her head no.

"A man?" Miroku took a second guess.

"Not that either. His name is Dr. Doppler, a Reploid scientist and he has declared war on humanity." Kanzashi frowned. Miroku was confused when the lovely lady said that.

"Reploid?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

X and the others explained to the Inuyasha gang about the dimension they're in, Reploids and how they sometimes turn against their human creators. Kagome was fascinated by their tale.

"Wow, so we're in the future of your dimension?" She gasped in awe.

"I guess you can say that." X smiled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Miroku had a look of complete awe on his face.

"That seems like quite a bit to soak in," he muttered.

Inuyasha, not the least bit concerned about X and his friends' mission decided to make a rude remark.

"No way you pipsqueaks are stronger than me." He taunted. Ed heard that and was glowing a red aura.

"I DARE YOU TO CALL ME OR MY FRIENDS PIPSQUEAKS AGAIN, DOGBOY!" He roared in fury. Laura glared at Inuyasha, unfazed his rude behavior.

"Are you always this dense?" She retorted. Inuyasha snarled as he clenched his teeth in fury.

"Why I oughta-!" Inuyasha screamed.

Zero cut Inuyasha off and looked at the Inuyasha gang.

"Then why don't you guys come with us? We need all the help we can get to stop Doppler before he causes any more damages. If he conquers our world, there's a good chance he'll use Project Uni to conquer yours."

"I agree with Zero. The more the merrier as they say." X agreed.

"So do I, X-kun." Charlotte smiled in agreement, her friends nodded in agreement.

"I concur. What about you, guys?" Kagome smiled brightly as she turned to her friends, all except Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha, not liking this one bit retorted "Fine, but I'm leader and you have to do what I say!" He earned a punch in the face from Ling.

"No way! X is our leader, not you." Ling frowned at Inuyasha's immaturity. X sighed, this could take awhile…

* * *

**(Meanwhile… somewhere near Doppler Town.)**

* * *

A strange creature approached Naraku's castle.

Kagura, the wind sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku, noticed a strange creature approaching the castle.

"Who approaches?" she asked with a condescending tone. The stranger's identity was concealed due to a dark cloak he was wearing.

"I wish to speak to the one named Naraku, I have a message from my master." the figure began.

"And who is it that asks?" Kagura shot back. "Are you man or demon?"

The traveler smiled.

"Neither..." he announced proudly.

"What rubbish," Kagura replied, her voice emanating feelings of disgust. "I should..."

Naraku held out his hand to silence her.

"Hold on a minute, Kagura. I think I may have interest in what this traveler has to say. The miasma doesn't seem to affect him. Traveler, what is your master's name? And how did you know mine? It is rare that I am at a disadvantage in knowledge," he added.

The figure puts down a hologram device and a hologram of Doppler appeared. Dr. Doppler grinned evilly at Naraku. "Greetings, Naraku. My name is Dr. Doppler, and I have an offer for you that you can't refuse. You want all the Shikon Jewel shards, correct? Then why don't we form an alliance in doing a pet project of mine? The Shikon Jewel will be yours, I guarantee it."

Kagura had a look of worry on her face.

"T-then what are you?"

"A being the likes of which you have never seen before! And something big will happen that will ensure the conquest of the entire omniverse!" he announced with a smirk.

Naraku was clearly interested at this turn of events.

"Then where should we meet? I'm interested in your offer."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Blizzard Buffalo: The Next Armor Parts: Why We're Called the Maverick Whisperers**

**A/N: Uh oh. Looks like Doppler and Naraku has joined forces. Can our heroes stop this evil alliance? Next time, our heroes recruit Blizzard Buffalo and get the first parts of the third armor for X. So stay tuned for more updates. And special shout out to Panther J again on his birthday today. Happy Birthday, man.**


	58. Blizzard Buffalo

**A/N: Makoto and Carl will appear in the next chapter after this one. And after the next chapter will be a mini arc featuring the Naruto gang, so here is Chapter 58.**

**Chapter 58: Blizzard Buffalo: The Next Armor Parts: Why We're Called the Maverick Whisperers**

* * *

X and the rest of the group proceeded towards the region of the first Doppler Sergeant, with some small conversation on the way.

"Well, X." Sango began happily, "I haven't really had the chance to speak to you yet. My name is Sango."

"Nice to meet you, Sango. Kagome already introduced me to you." X smiled slightly.

Sango, curious of X, spoke up "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What is it?" X looked at the demon slayer with a curious nature.

"Your clothes..what are you wearing? Is it armor?" she asked.

Her curiosity was almost like that of a child.

"I'm not human, I'm a Reploid. The first Reploid the other Reploids are based on." X replied with a sweet smile. "So, I don't have flesh and blood like you do. I don't wear clothes either. I have a metallic skeleton, some synthetic skin over that, and this outer covering is armor."

"So... are you like an animated puppet?" Sango asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Um… No." X rubbed the back of his head nervously. "A puppet acts according to its master, I and others act on our own free will to help humanity."

Sango persisted in her questioning, still curious of X's origins. After all, she and her friends were in a highly advanced dimension different from their world.

"Who created you?" Sango asked him. X smiled warmly.

"My creator, Dr. Thomas Light created me and sealed me away since he feared I am not ready for his timeline, so in the year 21XX, I was awoken by Dr. Archimedes R. Cain and he used my concept and designs to make Reploids. I awoken and met Houki and her friends from cryosleep before I saved Kanzashi and Tatenashi." X explained.

"Are you and these 7 girls famous fighters in your dimension?" Sango asked him.

"Yeah… We saved the world and omniverse three times." X smiled. He still doesn't like fighting, but he's doing it for Houki and her friends. Plus, maybe it's about time he finally pops the question to one of them.

Inuyasha butted in, ready to take advantage of the situation at X's expense.

"The people of your dimension must be really weak and pathetic!" He teased.

"T-That wasn't nice either!" X whined. Houki, however is not going to let Inuyasha insult X any more.

"I like to see you take on a Maverick, dog breath…" Houki told Inuyasha coldly.

"What did you say?!" the dog-demon responded.

"Enough fighting, you two." Roy moaned. "The point is, we need to fight all 8 Doppler Sergeants if we want to find Doppler." Suddenly, the wind picked up. "Brr! It's getting chilly." Roy shivered.

"Ed! Look!" Al pointed to a snowy city in a snowy landscape. Kagome narrowed her eyes seriously.

"Wait… I sense a jewel shard up ahead." Cecilia looked at Kagome with a confused expression.

"Kagome, how do you sense these jewel shards?" She asked her. Miroku spoke up for Kagome.

"Kagome is the reincarnation of a priestess and she has the ability to detect shards of the Shikon Jewel." He explained.

"You people sure are something." Armstrong commented.

"And that's where we'll find Blizzard Buffalo, a Ice typed Maverick who served Doppler." Zero commented. Inuyasha looked at Zero with an annoyed expression.

"Oh no! We're not going after this Blizzard… What's his name! The jewel shard is our top priority!"

"And there's a good chance this Blizzard Buffalo guy may have the jewel shard, idiot!" Ed growled at Inuyasha's arrogance.

"What makes you so sure about that, pipsqueak?!" Inuyasha snapped, an anger vein on his forehead.

"DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK, DOGBOY!" Ed roared in fury. Zero managed to separate Inuyasha and Ed from each other.

"Enough arguing. It won't do us any good." Zero intervened. "So it's a good possibility that Blizzard Buffalo may have the jewel shard. So facing Blizzard Buffalo will be a good idea."

"And he's worth recruiting." Laura suggested. Inuyasha shot a glare at Laura.

"What do you mean we need to recruit him?! We need to take him down and take the jewel shard!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"In this dimension, we're known as the Maverick Whisperers, all 7 of us. We have the natural ability of converting a Maverick back to a Reploid. We can show you why we're called the Maverick Whisperers." Laura told him calmly.

"Then I agree with Laura on this. Everyone else?" Kagome smiled at everyone, the FMA group and Kagome's group except for Inuyasha agreed. Inuyasha, however was not going to let this go.

"Fine then! But it won't work, I can tell you that!" Inuyasha yelled in fury as he raised his arms up in frustration.

"Then let's proceed carefully through this region." Tatenashi advised.

* * *

The gang arrived at the first section of the snowy city. It was a slippery road. "Careful, we don't want to slip and break something." X advised.

"Same to you. Remember the second Maverick War back in Crystal Snail's lair?" Ling smiled cheerfully at X who blushed.

"Uh, Yeah. I'll be careful this time." X rubbed the back of his head nervously.

And so, the heroes proceeded carefully through the first section and got to the second section of the snowy city. They see icy spikes on the floor. "We better trend carefully through this section." Zero advised.

"Who died and made you leader?" Inuyasha grumbled as our heroes fought Doppler Soldiers, it was the Inuyasha gang's first time fighting Mavericks, but it was no problem, at least for Inuyasha. Next, the gang headed down a underground pathway and came up to the surface.

* * *

As our heroes were walking down the third section, X's gem lights up. "This light…" X muttered.

"Could there be a Light Capsule here?" Charlotte guessed. Inuyasha and his friends looked at her oddly.

"Light Capsule?" Miroku repeated confusedly.

"Before Dr. Light died, he left behind special armor upgrades for X incase the world is in immediate danger. X has two armor sets, the Light Armor and Giga Armor. So there must be a third set of armor for X to inherit." Zero figured.

"Why are we wasting time for stupid armor left by X's old man?!" Inuyasha barked. "We should be focusing on the jewel shards and these Doppler Sergeants!"

Cecilia frowned at Inuyasha's immaturity. "You really are childish, Inuyasha. We need to find the third set of armor for X in order to stand a chance against Doppler."

"Inuyasha, we better help X get the third set of armor for him left by his creator or else I'll say it!" Kagome gave a warning glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grumbled some inaudible words, meaning he reluctantly agreed. X's light gem beamed up to a building above them.

"Is that where the Light Capsule is located in?" Riza asked in a matter of fact.

"Yes. I believe so." X nodded.

"That's it? Well then, hop on X." Inuyasha issued gruffly. X shook his head no.

"No need. I got the Giga Armor to help me." X smiled as he switched to his Giga Armor, surprising Inuyasha and his friends.

'Wow, X is amazing!' Shippo gasped in awe as he thought to himself.

X and the IS girls got to the building and got to the building, making Inuyasha feel jealous.

'Those show offs!' Inuyasha snarled in his mind.

X switched back to his normal armor and he and the IS girls approached the Light Capsule. The hologram of Dr. Light appeared. "So that's your father, Dr. Light…" Tatenashi gasped in awe.

"He almost reminds me of Santa Claus." Kanzashi blushed slightly.

"X… I knew you will come and I can tell you already have the Light and Giga Armors, but you can't be too careful with a third Armor set. This time, the third armor is called the Max Armor (A/N: Yes, I'm planning on using the fan names for the Third Armor, Max and the Hyper Chip one, the Hyper Armor.). Enter this capsule, X and received a more powerful leg module of the Giga Armor. With it, you can dash higher than ever. I have also left five special capsules with chips with different powers, but the fifth one is a special one that you need to find. I wish you luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared.

"Hmm, a special fifth chip, huh? We better find it." Ling smiled. "But right now, let's get the Max Armor Leg Parts." X nodded in agreement as he entered the capsule and light appeared around X as his legs became red, white and yellow, he now has the Max Armor Leg Parts. X air dashed up, it was much higher than than the Giga Armor's Lef Module.

"Awesome, let's head back to the others." X smiled. The IS girls nodded in agreement as they jumped down to their friends. Zero noticed the change in X's legs.

"Did you get the upgrade?" Zero asked.

"Sure did." X nodded. "Plus, Dr. Light left five special power chips, the fifth one is a surprise."

"Then we better be on the lookout for these chips." Hughes smiled.

"Great, can we go now?" Inuyasha complained. The gang proceeded to the final section and entered the door. Inside waiting for them is a huge blue and white robotic humanoid buffalo. This must be Blizzard Buffalo.

"That robotic buffalo has the jewel shard." Kagome figured. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and points it at Blizzard Buffalo.

"Alright pal, hand over the jewel shard if you know what's good for ya." He threaten.

"Why would I do that, pathetic human?" Blizzard Buffalo sneered, a vein appeared on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Why you!" Kanzashi raised her hand to stop Inuyasha. "What now?! Don't tell you're going to do that failed method of recruiting him, are you?!"

"It's worth a shot and it didn't fail." Tatenashi scolded him as she and her little sister walked up to Blizzard Buffalo. "Blizzard Buffalo. Why do you serve an evil scientist like Doppler?" She asked him.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Doppler is a genius who will be the leader of the omniverse once we are through with you stupid humans." Blizzard Buffalo sneered again.

"Yet, he doesn't treat you with respect…" Kanzashi frowned as she crossed her arms.

"It's the humans who don't treat us with respect! They made us their slaves! Dr. Doppler cares for our well being." Blizzard Buffalo raised an eyebrow at the Sarashiki sisters when they asked him that.

"That's not true. We saw humans and Reploids working together and living in harmony with each other. Deep down, I know you're scared of being betrayed by people you trust." Tatenashi reasoned.

"What are you getting at?" Blizzard Buffalo questioned.

"What we're saying, that if you help us stop Doppler, you will be hailed a hero among humans and Reploids and find your place among them. Humans are not what Doppler made you think to believe. They may be selfish and arrogant, but not all the time. They can redeem themselves and make the world and omniverse a better place." Kanzashi smiled softly at him.

"How do I know you won't betray me if I joined you?" Blizzard Buffalo questioned.

"We won't. You have our word. So please, help us stop Doppler and save the omniverse. And please hand over the jewel shard. It's important to some of our otherworldly friends." Tatenashi smiled softly at him.

Blizzard Buffalo was silent for about a minute, eyes closed and all. He opened them about two seconds and replied "Very well. But if you ever betray me…" He warned.

"Don't worry, won't betray you, you have our word." Houki smiled softly as Blizzard Buffalo got the jewel shard out of his palm and gave it to Kanzashi. Inuyasha was shocked greatly.

"How the… I thought it won't work! I said it won't!" Inuyasha screamed in disbelief and fury.

"Well, you were wrong, dog boy." Ling grinned at him. Blizzard Buffalo walked up to X.

"Take my power, X. It will serve you well against Doppler." Blizzard Buffalo said gratefully as he extended his hand. X nodded and touched his hand. He used his X-Buster to fire a ice shard that hit the wall and turned into three ice shards. That surprised the FMA group and Inuyasha's group.

"X can do that? Amazing…" Al was impressed by X's ability to copy his friends or foes' powers.

"So that only leaves 7 Doppler Sergeants to either destroy or convert back to Reploids." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"I know of an old base we can use as a hideout. So let's head there." Blizzard Buffalo suggested.

"Good idea. We can use the base as our base of operations." Zero nodded in agreement.

7 Doppler Sergeants to go, and what about the alliance of Doppler and Naraku?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Volt Catfish: The Squirrel Girl, Gentleman and the Second Third Armor Part**

**A/N: That was a good chapter if I do say so myself. Next chapter will have Makoto and Carl from Blazblue joining our heroes in battling Volt Catfish, so stay tuned for more updates. Cya!**


	59. Volt Catfish

**Chapter 59: Volt Catfish: The Squireel Girl, Getleman and the Second Max Armor Part**

* * *

**(Doppler's Lair, 6:00 AM)**

* * *

"You see, Naraku. This is what the true potential of Reploids may have." Doppler explained as he showed Naraku and his minions (consisting of Kagura, Kanna and the brainwashed Kohaku) around his lab showing his experiments. "With this advance machinery, we can easily conquer the entire omniverse under our foot."

"I see." Naraku nodded with a small sinister grin. "It seems you and I have a common goal of conquest."

"No, my master is the true future ruler of the omniverse. That is why I'm conducting a top secret project regarding him. He is the most powerful and leader of all Mavericks." Doppler then frowned. "But… there are 9 thorns in his side that have defeated him three times in the past."

"Thorns in your master's side?" Kagura questioned, skeptical of this.

"Yes. Their leader, MegaMan X is the first Reploid us Reploids were based on, but he is a human lover and defender of justice. He has limitless potential that has defeated my master three times in the past." Doppler explained.

"Tell me more about this MegaMan X…" Naraku began, feeling interested.

"Like how Inuyasha and Kagome are a thorn in your side, MegaMan X is a thorn in my master's side. He is aided by seven girls from the era of the ISes, IS stands for Infinite Stratos and they are also aided by a mysterious Reploid of unknown origin named Zero. They are considered the best of the best in this era and my master wants them destroyed." Doppler explained on who X-Squad and Zero are.

"Hmm… This MegaMan X person is powerful as you say?" Naraku said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Then he may be worth absorbing." Kagura noticed the same figure who was spying on X and friends during Doppler's invasion of Neo Tokyo and the figure disappeared for now, confusing Kagura.

* * *

**(Back to X and friends…)**

* * *

"You call this dump a hideout?!" Inuyasha growled as Blizzard Buffalo showed them an still functioning but abandoned Maverick Hunter Base.

"It was once a Maverick Hunter Base until Doppler exterminated the Hunters stationed here when he started this war." Blizzard Buffalo went to a control terminal and typed in some commands, the base sprung to life. "So it'll have to do for now."

"I agree with Blizzard Buffalo on this. On the other hand…" Miroku walked up to Houki who shifted nervously. "I know we haven't known each other since we first met. My name is Miroku, a humble monk and I would like to ask you a question I have been meaning to ask you."

"W-What is it?" Houki gulped nervously.

"Would you do the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku smiled charmingly but pervertedly slightly. Houki's face turned bright red as she bashed Miroku on the head, knocking him to the ground and stamping her foot on it.

"You're even worse than Roy!" She roared in fury as Zero and Charlotte held Houki back from damaging the poor monk further.

"He does that, a lot…" Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"He's like a certain Captain Mustang…" Ed frowned in disapproval.

"Hey, I'm nothing like him, Fullmetal." Roy growled, an anger vein on his forehead.

"Enough bickering you guys." Cecilia scolded the two of them. "Right now we need to focus on the remaining Doppler Sergeants." She walked up to the main terminal and begin using her mad typing skills. "It'll take me a few seconds to pinpoint the location of the next Doppler Sergeant."

Kagome decided to chat up a conversation with X. "Say X? How long have you known those 7 girls?" She asked him.

"Well uh…" X rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I have known Houki and her four friends since I awoke them from cryosleep before the first Maverick War started. I didn't meet Kanzashi and Tatenashi until the Mavericks hacked the Maverick Hunter Mother Computer. You see, Houki and her 6 friends are the survivors of a tragic event called the Phantom Virus Tragedy."

"The Phantom Virus Tragedy?" Kagome repeated, blinking heavily.

"Yeah. A terrorist organization called Phantom Task released a deadly virus, but were killed by their own creation. It killed about 10 percent of the people of Japan." X explained.

"How horrible…" Kagome gasped in horror before continuing. "But how did Houki and her friends survived the virus?"

"They have type S blood which made them immune to the virus, but it put them in a deep coma that their era's medicine cannot cure, so they were placed in suspended animation. Well, the Sarashiki sisters were put in cryosleep in a different location because the people who put Houki and her friends in cryosleep feared that there may be remaents of Phantom Task that has a grudge against Tatenashi and Kanzashi's family, so about 66 years later, Reploids were the most popular thing and have replaced ISes because people blamed the creator of the ISes who is Houki's big sister for the Phantom Virus Tragedy and that's where I found Houki and her friends in suspended animation and awoke them. I have become their guardian ever since. And during the Mother Computer incident, Sigma found and awaken the Sarashiki sisters from cryosleep and brainwashed them into doing his evil bidding, but we managed to save them and I became their guardian as well." X finished with a smile.

"Sigma?" Kagome asked again, confused on what X meant by that.

Ling frowned. "It's time you guys know about humankind and Reploidkind's greatest enemy, Sigma." Inuyasha snorted at this.

"What's so bad about this Sigma guy? He's probably nothing." Laura glared at Inuyasha and his boastful ego.

"Fool! You don't understand the pain and suffering Sigma has caused through the First and Second Maverick Wars." She scolded him.

"So? I can cut him down to size with my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha retorted. Zero glared at Inuyasha with a calm and collected look, but slightly annoyed by Inuyasha's immaturity.

"Sigma was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters, he was supposed to be perfectly immune to the Maverick Virus, but then… He went Maverick."

"H-How did he went Maverick to begin with?" Shippo shivered in fear.

"Well, according to X and his friends, Sigma fought a Maverick Zero who was the cause of the Maverick Virus." Al explained, he noticed Zero looking away a bit in shame. "Somehow, the Maverick Virus transmitted from Zero into Sigma, bypassing his perfect anti-virus software and that's how he became the leader of the Mavericks."

"Freaky, what did Sigma do to make him the enemy of all humans and Reploids?" Kagome gulped.

"He launched missiles at Africa, killing humans and Reploids in that country and started two wars against humanity so he can make an omniverse with Reploids as the dominant species and all humans are wiped out from existence." Charlotte frowned deeper.

"Me, Houki and her friends and Zero managed to stop him three times, but each time Sigma is destroyed, he comes back in a powerful battle body to continue his mad quest for omniversal domination. His true form is that of a untraceable computer virus. Our loved ones are in danger because of that mad Maverick." X frowned. Miroku who recovered from Houki's pummeling pondered about this.

"Guys, this Sigma guys sounds a bit like-"

"Naraku…" Inuyasha growled softly.

"You mentioned him before… Who is he?" Zero asked them.

"That'll have to wait. I found the location of the next Doppler Sergeant. His name: Volt Catfish." Cecilia told everyone as he brought up a screen of a power plant. "He's hold up in Doppler Town's power plant. He's using it for supply Doppler's troops with power."

"Then we have to shut it down." Blizzard Buffalo began. "There's a good chance he may have a shard of the Shikon Jewel. I'm going with you."

"Fine, don't fall behind. We don't want stragglers." Inuyasha sneered.

* * *

**(Volt Catfish's lair, 25 minutes later…)**

* * *

Volt Catfish, a robotic catfish was surveying the area, he noticed X and the gang entering the power plant. "Aha, X. What are you and your friends doing here? Come to stop my power plant, huh?" He typed in some commands. "All troops, MegaMan X and his allies have entered the power plant, do not let them reach me, that's an order!"

* * *

**(With X and the gang…)**

* * *

The gang heard Volt Catfish's announcement. "So much for a stealth attack…" Tatenashi made a bored expression.

"We can't let that stop us now! We have to stop Volt Catfish!" Charlotte urged.

"Roger that, let's pay him a visit." Zero said as our heroes pressed on. They fought Maverick soldiers and have to use the elevators to avoid the spiked walls.

At the second section of the power plant as they were riding the elevator, X's gem lights up and pointed up to the third floor. "Another Light Capsule?" Armstrong guessed.

"Oh no! We're not going to waste time looking for those stupid Light Capsules or whatever they are! The jewel shards are our top priority! So let's find this Volt Catfish guy and-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha once again met his friend, the ground. "We need to help X get the second part of the Max Armor. So stop barking orders and listen to X and his friends!" She snapped at him.

"Thank you, Kagome." Kanzashi smiled at her. "Let's go check it out."

After riding the elevator up, our heroes saw no elevator and the light pointing up to an alcove. "Hmm… This could be trouble." Ling scratched her chin in thought.

"Not to worry. I can freeze the walls to help you." Blizzard Buffalo offered as he slams his hands on the ground and the spike walls turned into solid walls.

"Cool! Thanks, Blizzard Buffalo." X smiled. "I'll be right back." He told his friends as he wall jumped up the icy walls and got to the alcove. Indeed, there was a Light Capsule. So X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, equip the body parts of the Max Armor, it has 88 percent protection from damage, when you are damaged, a blue shield appears around you and protects you for a while. I wish you luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and the light surrounded him and his armor is now white, red and yellow with a green gem in the middle of his chest plate.

"Sweet. Only two more to go to complete the Max Armor set." X smiled as he leaped down.

Kanzashi looked at X's new body armor. "Kawail, your new armor part is Sugoi." She blushed.

"Uh, thank you, Kanzashi." X rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "But right now, we need to focus on Volt Catfish. Let's move on." Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward. They were at the heart of the power plant where a huge generator is powering up Doppler's troops. Eventually, they reached the end and entered Volt Catfish's room.

"Alright, where's the Doppler Sergeant?" Ed challenged as he looked around for the foe.

"Welcome, fools!" Volt Catfish laughed darkly as he leaped down. "I knew you idiots will make it here, so I, Volt Catfish will short circuit you!" He noticed Blizzard Buffalo with our heroes and gawked. "Blizzard Buffalo?! What are you doing with them?!"

"I am a Maverick Hunter now, Volt Catfish." Blizzard Buffalo crossed his arms. "If you were smart, you would do the same."

"Silence, traitor!" Volt Catfish snarled as a vein appeared on his forehead. "Dr. Doppler will have your head for this! Now I will take care of you personally with the help of the jewel shard Dr. Doppler's new ally, Naraku has given me!" He charged up with electricity.

"So Naraku did hand you the jewel shard!" Sango frowned as she readies her Hiraikotsu.

"That's for you to find out. Now die!" Volt Catfish yelled as he made three metal orbs appear and they fired lightning bolts at the gang, they dodged it.

"He can control lightning?!" Hughes gawked as he threw knives at Volt Catfish, damaging him a little.

"Then we have to stop him before he causes us pain!" Ed grunted as he clasps his hands together and slams them to the ground, he made a metal spear appear, grabs it and he thrusts it five times at Volt Catfish, giving him some damage.

"Triad Thunder!" Volt Catfish yelled as he summoned a lightning bolt and it hit Houki, making her scream in pain. She kneed in pain, panting heavily. Her RepArmor's recovery system helped her recover and she charged at Volt Catfish with an angry scream and she slashed him five times with her katanas.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at Volt Catfish, giving him large doses of damage.

"Why you!" Volt Catfish snarled as he tried to ram into Kagome, Kagome fired an sacred arrow at Volt Catfish, giving him small damage, but he was still coming towards Kagome. Luckily, Armstrong got in Volt Catfish's way and was pushing him back.

"Vile Maverick! I won't let you harm the little lady!" Armstrong exclaimed as he punched Volt Catfish in the chest, knocking him into the air. X charged up his X-Buster and fired a charged shot at Volt Catfish, giving him medium damage. Ling rushed in after Volt Catfish landed on the ground with a thud and punched and kicked him five times.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha lashed his claws at Volt Catfish, energy claw attacks hit Volt Catfish for medium damage.

"Take this, Hunters!" Volt Catfish yelled as he fired electric orbs at the team, some of them hit Riza who was shocked a little by this. Riza glared angrily at Volt Catfish and fired her gun at him five times, giving him medium damage.

"How about some flames, Catfish?!" Roy smirked as he launched a fire pillar at Volt Catfish, giving him medium damage and roasting him a little. Tatenashi and Charlotte thrusts their spears at Volt Catfish five times together.

"Eat this!" Zero and Kanzashi yelled as they combined their slashes to give Volt Catfish some decent damage. Laura swoop in and slashed Volt Catfish five times with her claymore.

"Now it's my turn!" Cecilia yelled as she charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at Volt Catfish, giving him some decent damage. X fired Buster shots at Volt Catfish, giving him medium size damage followed by a charged shot.

"Frost Shield!" Blizzard Buffalo yelled as he launched his attack at Volt Catfish, giving him some decent damage.

"That's it!" Volt Catfish screamed in anger. "I'll show you my true power!" Volt Catfish slams his fist onto the floor and a huge electric shockwave shocked the gang, making them scream in agony, a few seconds later, they kneed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Shoot! He's powerful!" Miroku panted.

"Now to take one of you out! I'll start with the pigtailed girl!" Volt Catfish declared as he charges towards Ling.

"Ling!" X, Zero and the six IS girls gasped in shock and horror. Ling closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and waited for the inevitable.

Suddenly, something grabbed Volt Catfish by the shoulders. "W-What?!" He gawked as the something turns out to be a figure and the figure suffixes him into the ground. Ling opened her eyes and looked confused. The gang looked up to see a mechanical puppet with a long sleeved purple dress and bladed claws. Volt Catfish got back up and glared at the puppet. "I don't know who you are and how you got in here, but you'll pay for this! Triad Thund-Ack!" Something punched him in the stomach, knocking him into the wall.

The figure who punched him was a girl no older than 18 with two tomfa like weapons strapped to her wrists, short brown hair, a somewhat reveling outfit that consist of a small orange and black shirt that shows her cleavage from under the shirt and midriff, an orange skirt with black straps around her hips, fingerless gloves, thigh high black stockings with white trimmings and orange combat boots, and squirrel ears and tail. And a young boy no older than 13 or 14 years with blonde hair and blue eyes, a purple top hat and circular glasses, a long sleeved purple and white shirt, purple shorts and a purple cape.

"My, sounds to me you needed a butt kicking for harming these guys!" The squirrel girl smirked as she got into a battle stance.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to harm these people for your evil ends. Makoto, finish him." The gentleman boy issued.

"Right away, Carl-kins! Big Bang Smash!" The squirrel girl known as Makoto grinned as she unleashed a huge fist out of nowhere which hit Volt Catfish for maximum damage, ending the fight!

"I don't believe this!" Volt Catfish screamed as he exploded. X and the others recovered their strength and X walked up to a piece of Volt Catfish which landed near him and touched it. He summoned the same three metal orbs Volt Catfish used on them. He has gotten Volt Catfish's weapon. But the question is… Who are the two people who saved him and his friends?

Charlotte looked at the two people in the room and asked "W-Who are you two?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Target MegaMan X! Part 1 of 4: The Boy Who Dreams of Being the Hokage**

**A/N: How do you like Makoto and Carl's entrance? Next chapter will be the four part mini-arc based on the Naruto and Inuyasha crossover story, Target Inuyasha. Doppler has tricked Team 7 into killing MegaMan X and friends, can our heroes convince Team 7 that they're not their enemy? Find out next time.**


	60. Target MegaMan X! 1 of 5

**Chapter 60: Target MegaMan X! Part 1 of 4: The Boy Who Dreams of Being the Hokage**

* * *

"Oh, where are my manners?" Makoto smiled as she pointed her thumb at herself. "The name's Makoto Nanaya."

X and the gang looked at Makoto oddly, most notably her squirrel ears and tail. "What… are you?" Ling titled her head a bit, looking at Makoto in awe and confusion.

"What? Haven't you guys seen a Beastkin before?" Makoto cocked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and looked at the gang oddly.

The gentleman boy sighed and shook his head. "I think that confirms my theory of us being in another universe. They have never heard of a Beastkin before, Makoto." The boy identified as Carl explained to her as if she was a child.

"Oh, I getcha, Carl." Makoto nodded with a happy grin before turning to X and the gang. "So basically, a Beastkin is a sentient-human being with animal traits created by humans. I am a demi-human Beastkin."

"So you Beastkins are made, not born?" Zero crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, interested in this kind of info.

"Before we can continue further, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Carl Clover, a gentleman if you can't tell." Carl adjusted his hat. Inuyasha sneered.

"A runt like you a gentleman? Yeah right…" He snorted. Makoto however heard that with her sensible hearing and walked up to Inuyasha with an angry scowl.

"You better watch your mouth when insulting my friend like that, Dog boy! Or do you need my foot in your mouth?!" She snapped at him.

"I bet you won't last one second in a fight against me, wretch!" Inuyasha growled as he was up in Makoto's face.

"Is that so, idiot dog boy?!" Makoto growled. Luckily, Carl's puppet intervened and separated the two from fighting. "Huh? Nirvana?" Makoto gasped.

"Now is not the time for fighting. I'm glad my sister prevented any causalities." Carl sighed as he turned to X and the gang. "I am glad me and Makoto were there in time to stop that robotic catfish from killing one of your friends. May I ask your names?"

"Oh right, how rude of us." X nodded. "My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." He smiled.

"X?" Makoto blinked. "Say, isn't the letter X supposed to mean limitless?"

"That's right. X has limitless potential, meaning his power increases limitlessly." Zero nodded in response to Makoto's question. "I'm Zero by the way. A partner of X."

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha turned to Zero with a surprised but annoyed look. "Are you saying X will be stronger than me if his name means it?!"

"That's right." Ling grinned before turning to Makoto and Carl, ignoring Inuyasha's angry seething. "My name is Huang-Lingyin, but call me Ling, please."

"Hehe, nice to meet you, Ling!" Makoto closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm Houki Shinonono. Thank you for saving our friend from near death." Houki bowed lightly.

"Hello. My name is Cecilia Alcott." Cecilia smiled politely.

"Um… My name is Charlotte Dunois." Charlotte shifted nervously.

"Laura Bodewig." Laura said, looking away.

"Hiya! Name's Tatenashi Sarashiki and this is my little sister, Kanzashi." Tatenashi grinned as she pointed to her sister.

"H-Hello." Kanzashi smiled slightly.

"Should we have this conversation elsewhere? It's too dangerous to chat here after this battle." Blizzard Buffalo suggested.

"Good idea. Makoto, Carl, come with us and we'll fill you in as well you filling us in on how you two got here and your world." X offered.

"Sure. What says you, Carl?" Makoto winked at her friend and possible lover.

"I don't mind." Carl agreed.

"What is wrong with this world?!" Inuyasha snarled, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. After grabbing the jewel shard, our heroes headed back to base.

* * *

**(Doppler's Lab…)**

* * *

Naraku, his minions and Doppler watched X and the gang's victory over Volt Catfish with the help of Makoto and Carl. Naraku turned to Doppler with a disappointed expression. "You said Volt Catfish will take care of them, but he ended up defeated by those two strangers." Naraku frowned. Doppler chuckled darkly.

"No matter. We just need to think up a new plan to destroy them. And I believe my assistant will come in with a suggestion." Kagura looked at Doppler oddly.

"Who is your assistant if you don't mind me asking?"

The same figure who spied on X and friends walked in, her face is still masked save for her mouth, she wore black clothes with the Doppler initial on it. "Dr. Doppler…" Her voice sound a bit similar to Charlotte's.

"Ah, C2. I pray that you have acquired a solution to our problems regarding X and his friends?" Dr. Doppler smirked darkly.

"Yes. Why don't we use ninjas from Dimension NA-390 to handle MegaMan X and his companions? I will go to that dimension using Project Uni and bring in a team of Ninjas to handle the situation." C2 bowed.

"Are you sure this will work? I am a bit of a strategist and I can leave out some traps to handle them." Naraku offered but Doppler stopped him.

"I am confident in C2's abilities, so she will handle this by herself." Doppler said proudly.

"Very well, I will be off, Dr. Doppler." C2 bowed as she went to the room holding Project Uni.

* * *

**(In Dimension NA-390)**

* * *

C2 arrived in the dimension and began walking, after a few hours of walking, she found some ninjas.

They were standing around in a forest glade, doing one-armed push-ups enthusiastically. Or, at least, that was the case for two of them. They were the ones in the green spandex suits. The other two seemed to be sparring. The girl threw some sharp-looking knives at the boy, who ducked neatly to avoid them and came swiftly towards the girl, his hands moving rapidly to form strange-looking hand sign. It seemed something was about to happen.

Abruptly, the boy stopped and turned around sharply to face C2. So did the girl. They had perceived her presence.

"Who are you?" asked the boy bluntly, staring directly at C2. C2 remain emotionless.

"I'm looking for the Village Hidden in the Leaves," said C2. "I have a map."

At that moment, the two males in the green spandex sprang to their feet enthusiastically. They had identical bowl haircuts and C2 remained where she was.

"We can help you!" the younger of the two males said eagerly.

"Now, now, Lee!" said the older one with a stern look, which was unfortunately offset by a cheesy, toothy grin. "You can't help someone if you don't prove your worth first!"

"You are absolutely right, Guy-sensei! I am so moved right now!"

"... Are you really ninjas?" C2 asked with disgust/

"Why of course we are!" the ninja who seemed to be called Guy-sensei declared with a booming, sonorous laugh.

C2 muttered under her breath "Stupid humans…"

The girl coughed.

"We're even from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," she added kindly. "My name's Tenten and this is Neji, by the way." She pointed to the boy with the peculiar eyes. He simply sniffed and looked away. "The village is just over that way," Tenten went on, pointing back behind herself. "Just keep walking. You can't miss it."

C2 was about to say something when the boy named Lee broke in:

"I can carry you there on my back!"

"No," C2 said undaunted. "I'm fine."

"Awww," said Lee.

When C2 eventually made it to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, she was guided to an office where she promptly submit her mission request. At first, the Lady Hokage Tsunade was skeptical of this about C2 being from another dimension, but she didn't complain. When asked what type of ninja team she thought was suitable for the task, she responded, "As long as they're not wearing hideous green outfits."

The Hokage Tsunade took the hint - and assigned the job to the only other team on standby. A day later, they set off for the MegaMan X dimension. Little did the team that C2 hired know that they're being used by Doppler for his own evil plans.

* * *

C2 and five people arrived in the forests of Doppler Town, the wind blew the branches of the trees, but not as wildly as a certain hyperactive blonde boy.

"We're going on an A-Rank mission! An A-Rank mission! We're going on an A-Rank mission today!"

"Shut up, Naruto," said Sasuke automatically.

Naruto promptly busted a vein.

"No, _you _shut up, Sasuke!"

"Whatever," said Sasuke. As he said this, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stared out at the trees in front of him. He seemed so darn _cool _that Naruto wanted to throttle him. Sakura glared angrily at Naruto, insulting her man like that.

"You think you're so cool, Sasuke," Naruto said sourly, "when I'm the one who's going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

At this point, Sasuke actually half-smiled.

"Idiot." he said.

Naruto's growl shook the trees

"Knock it off, you two," Kakashi told them wearily. He didn't even look up from the adult book he was reading. "At least, don't try anything that would end up with us killed."

"Kakashi-sensei, have you ever been to another dimension?" Naruto asked, momentarily forgetting all of his earlier frustrations with Sasuke.

"Yes, I have," said Kakashi, flicking a page in his book. "Then I was rescued by a princess from a far-off land."

"Cool!" Naruto whistled. "Did you kiss her?"

Before Kakashi could remind Naruto that he wore a mask everywhere and that kissing would be uncomfortable against the fabric, Sasuke said, "Naruto, you realise he's pulling your leg?"

"Oh," said Naruto, looking slightly dejected. "Were you pulling my leg, Kakashi-sensei?"

"How could I?" Kakashi replied. "I'm three meters away."

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto's face lit up with slow realization. "Sasuke, stop trying to trick me!"

Sasuke banged his head against the side of the deck. "Why do I even bother…?"

Sakura growled "Baka…"

C2 glared at Sakura. "You know, for a stupid human like yourself, you don't seem to be a powerful ninja."

Sakura felt a burst of indignation against the masked purple haired girl before her but before she could say anything, Naruto walked over and fixed C2 with a very insolent stare. "I don't like you," he said bluntly. "You remind me of Sasuke."

"Pathetic human…" C2 muttered.

Naruto frowned. He had met C2 only a few days ago at the Hidden Leaf village. C2 is a cold emotionless jerk and she wasn't too happy with Team 7 being picked for her mission. The other, more experienced teams were either on reconnaissance missions to the Sand and Sound villages or working to restore Konoha after the recent invasion. For Naruto, despite the excitement of an A-Rank mission, he couldn't stand C2 at all. For the majority of the journey, he had picked fights with his dubious client.

At that moment, Kakashi sauntered over with a stern expression on what could be seen of his face. "Naruto, it does not pay to be rude to your employer."

C2 smiled to herself. Kakashi was right. _She _was the employer. "Now," She said softly, "Would you like to have more information on your targets?"

Sasuke wandered over and his intent face was like a nod to C2. The masked purple haired girl, pulled out holodisplays that shows X-Squad, Zero, the FMA and Inuyasha groups to the Ninjas

"Who are the weirdos with the blue armor and red armor?" Naruto blinked at as he stared at X and Zero

There was a picture of a woman holding what looked like the Hiragana 'he' (**A/N This Japanese character looks like an inverted letter 'v'**). "Huh?"

Sakura examined her sketch and giggled. "My target's pretty hot!" It was a Buddhist monk with sexy black hair a bit different from Sasuke's. And Zero was even hotter.

Sasuke glanced at his picture of a girl in strange attire holding a bow and arrows and Kakashi had the drawing of a man with long hair holding a giant sword. "Like Zabuza and Kisame's…"

"Do not underestimate them. Their leader, X has a untold power that you cannot hope to defeat unless you act quickly."

"They're going down!" Naruto declared somewhat cockily. "Believe it!"

To his surprise, C2's gaze softened. "Just you wait," she said. "That group's peskier than a fly. You'll have a hard time killing them off."

* * *

**(With X and friends.)**

* * *

"Coool! So in this world, there are robots who act and think like humans called Reploids and you two and those seven girls are heroes who saved the world three times from some Maverick named Sigma?" Makoto gasped in awe. The gang were having a picnic outside their base

"Yeah. We're doing this to make an omniverse where everyone lives in harmony." X nodded as he finished making the last broth. Shippo looked at X with inspiration.

'He's nice and caring…' Shippo thought to himself.

"And the otherworldly friends you made were girls. I wish I can meet them." Roy smirked as he ate his stew. Riza whacked him in the head. "Ow! What did I do, Hawkeye?"

"For being an idiot pervert!" Riza snapped at him.

Inuyasha snorted. "I can't believe someone like you and those seven girls saved this world three times. It's not that big of an accomplishment-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha fell to the ground again, meeting his friend, the dirt again. "Honestly, Inuyasha, you need to learn some manners."

"But…" Ling looked at Makoto and Carl. "How did you two get here? And what are those weapons you used?"

"Well, me and my Little Carl were traveling together reflecting on our past journeys until a bright light appeared out of nowhere and sent us here to your world." Before Makoto can explain on the weapons she and Carl uses, Zero tensed.

"Hold it… We're being watched…" Zero placed his hand on his Z-Saber's hilt.

At that precise moment, the bushes rustled and Naruto entered the scene, still grasping C2's holodisplay. He had a very clueless expression on his face. At the sight of him, the gang got a good look at the clothes he was wearing. They looked odd for some reason.

The Konoha ninja turned around and spotted the people who were watching him intently. He looked at them. They looked at him back. He stared at the sketch. They continued to stare at him.

Finally, Naruto walked over to Sango and asked, "Do you know this lady?" He showed her the holodisplay.

_That's me, _Sango thought in amazement. But before she could indicate as much, the blonde went on. "I can't for the life of me figure out what that 'he'-thing is."

"Who the heck are you?!" Inuyasha demanded.

Naruto looked up and blinked. His bright blue eyes made him appear as un-Ninja-ish as possible. He looked so carefree, so innocent, that even Inuyasha could not feel hostile towards him. Then he stood with his hands on his hip and gave a very broad grin to all. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and one day I'm going to be Hokage, the best ninja in my village! Believe it!"

"A ninja?" Al blinked.

"What does he mean by that?" Ed face faulted.

Shippo stuck his nose in the air. His long bushy tail twitched with an imperious air. "You don't look like a ninja. In fact, you look pretty dorky to me."

"Why, you…!" Naruto was suddenly furious. He lurched forward to give Shippo a piece of his mind, when suddenly; he caught sight of what Sango had been hiding.

He stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Shippo demanded. But Naruto wasn't listening to him any more. He looked at the Hiraikotsu, then at C2's holodisplay, where the 'he'-shaped object was depicted. One could see his mind was jerking into gear and that he was figuring out something that was significant.

At last, he pointed a finger at Sango and shouted, "You're the person I'm supposed to bust up!"

Everyone gasped.

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

They were walking down the path towards the Hunters' Base for their targets. According to C2, the Hunters have set up a base near the outskirts of Doppler Town.

It was the team's first assassination mission and Kakashi was very cautious about letting his almost virgin squad take it on. But in his opinion, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had to live through at least one killing mission to understand the life and death situation in ninja missions. Shinobi weren't always the heroes.

Of course, Kakashi planned to do most of the murdering himself and let the others stay back and watch how it was done. But now, Naruto had already wandered off somewhere.

"He's probably gone to that forest over there," Sasuke said calmly, "Thinking we were behind him."

The forest looked grim and welcoming.

"What an idiot," Sakura muttered. "I guess we have to go looking for him."

Kakashi was reading _Make out paradise _as he walked. For some reason, this irritated Sakura. "Stop reading that stupid book, Kakashi-sensei! We've got to find Naruto!"

"Of course, Sakura," said Kakashi with a small sigh. Slipping the book into his pocket, he nodded decisively. "Let's check out the forest first."

Kakashi wasn't particularly warm-hearted and he had faith in Naruto's skills. He wasn't too on-edge about the boy's well-being.

He should have been. For Naruto was currently confronting X and friends with a very intent purpose. X-Squad looked at him oddly as Makoto and Carl readied themselves for battle. Everyone else present watched apprehensively as Naruto's hands moved to perform his trademark technique.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Yes, it would prove to be an interesting fight.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Target MegaMan X! Part 2 of 4: Doubts: Enter the SOS Brigade!**

**A/N: How do you like that? Will X and friends convince Naruto that they're not his enemies or will Team 7 go through with C2's mission of terminating them? Next chapter will have Naruto and X's friends bond with him and the appearance of the SOS Brigade lead by the spaced out Haruhi Suzumiya. See you there.**


	61. Target MegaMan X! 2 of 5

**A/N: This will be an extra-long chapter, focusing on character relationship, Naruto having doubts on his mission and the appearance of the SOS Brigade where in the MMX universe, The Melchony of Haruhi Suzumiya is a famous light novel and anime. I decided to make the mini-arc a five parter instead.**

**Chapter 61: Target MegaMan X! Part 2 of 5: Doubts: Enter the SOS Brigade!**

* * *

A sudden cloud covered the sun, darkening the atmosphere and fuelling the primeval sense of danger. Makoto glared intensely at Naruto and his Shadow Clones. 'He's a ninja like Bang…' She thought to herself. 'If he wasn't my enemy, he would make a great friend and ally.' "So you're a ninja, huh?"

The Naruto clones were literally populating the field. One of the Naruto clones standing on a tree branch grinned. "Of course I'm a Ninja! And one day, I'll be the best!"

'He reminds me of Inuyasha when he wishes to become a full fledge demon…' Kagome thought to herself softly.

Zero was not impressed. "With a ego like that, how can you hope to be the best? And who sent you to exterminate us?"

"Zero!" Houki gasped at Zero's cold response to Naruto's dreams, but then again, he does have a point.

Naruto has an anger vein on his forehead. "You remind me of Sasuke, girly haired man. I'll take you down first!" Zero was unfazed by Naruto taunting him of being mistaken for a girl so he got out his Z-Saber and got into a battle position.

"Zero, go easy on him, will ya? Maybe we can talk it over with him about us not being his targets." Charlotte pleaded.

"Say what now?" Ed shot a confused glance at Charlotte. "But he's attacking us!"

"Gotcha." Zero nodded in response to Charlotte's request as the Naruto clones charged towards Zero. Before the clones can land a punch, Zero slashed his Z-Saber vertically, dispelling the clones, causing them to vanish in a puff of smoke. Naruto's eyes widen in shock at Zero's power. Not even Itachi was that powerful! Naruto was forced to take a few hurried paces away from Zero's strange sword.

Naruto pulled out a shuriken from the pouch at his right leg and threw it at Zero. 'I got him…' He smirked, however, Zero slashed the shuriken in two when it was approaching him. "You got to be kidding me!" Naruto gawked, white circled eyes and all.

"Tricks like that won't work on good guys like us!" Armstrong ripped off his shirt and posed. "Now tell us who you're working with!"

'That muscle guy reminds me of Guy-Sensei…' Naruto shuddered, trying to get the image of a buffed up Guy out of his head. Suddenly, he heard a charging noise which is alien to him. He turned to X who is charging up his X-Buster.

"We don't have to do this! My name is MegaMan X, but call me X! We have done nothing to wrong you. Please, we don't have to fight. I don't want pointless bloodshed." X reasoned. Carl looked at X with a surprised look.

'He's a warrior, but hates fighting? I wonder why he doesn't like fighting so much…' He thought to himself.

Something in X's voice caused Naruto to hesitate.

'He's like Hinata…' Naruto lowered his head despondently. Naruto looked at X and saw something in his eyes, a determination and will to do things done. Yet, he's telling Naruto not to fight him which made him conflicted on what to do. It was against his Ninja way to to simply give up without trying, or to give up at all, even. On the other hand, there was X who was like a father figure somehow. "But… but…" Naruto stuttered.

"That's right, we don't have to fight. Listen to what we have to say, okay?" X smiled slightly, still keeping his Buster on Naruto.

Just then, the bushes rustled and Sasuke appeared from behind them, as calm and collected as ever. Naruto was almost glad to see his arrogant face staring down at him. "Sasuke!" he yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you that, loser," Sasuke replied. He glanced briefly in X's direction before turning back to Naruto. "You don't go chasing the target on your own. We've got to work as a team."

Naruto's bottom lip stuck out obstinately. "Like you can talk, Mr 'I'm-too-good-for-everyone'!"

"More of you, huh?" Makoto growled as she readies her tomfas. "Well, we got to beat the stuffing out of you!" Sasuke glared emotionlessly at Makoto.

"You know, you remind me of that loser, Naruto. So it will be a piece of cake taking you down." He coldly taunted.

"What did you say, you jerk?!" Makoto gritted her teeth in anger, a anger vein on her forehead.

Sakura appeared shortly after Makoto's outburst. She had been slower than Sasuke making her way through the thick bushes. She stopped panting when she saw X; her lips pursed and she drew a kunai, her eyes flashing with a determination to impress Sasuke. Kakashi also appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to Sakura, and his arms were folded, his expression deadly serious. "Darn it…' he thought. '_We've lost the element of surprise. Now we'll have to overpower our targets.'_

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto," he began in an urgent tone, "Stay back. I'll have to use my Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" Al sweat dropped. "That can't be good…"

Miroku coolly examined the Ninjas. They were a motley bunch. The only one who looked like a proper Shinobi was Kakashi, with his colourless uniform and mask. The others were just kids. Gritting his teeth together, Miroku called out to his friends and allies. "Everyone, get behind me! I'm going to use the Wind Tunnel."

"The what Tunnel?" Laura blinked.

"Trust me, if you don't want to die, you have to get behind Miroku." Sango issued.

"I don't know what's so dangerous about this Wind Tunnel, but we'll take your advice." Zero nodded as everyone got behind Miroku. Miroku turned to the Ninjas.

He said in a threatening tone, "Don't try anything or I may have to destroy you. There's a hole in my right hand and it will suck you up."

Naruto scoffed, "He's lying!"

"I don't know," Sakura answered fretfully; "He seems pretty serious to me."

Kakashi, who had his hand on his headband covering his left eye, stopped in the process of pulling it up. _Either that monk's bluffing or he's giving us a chance to retreat, _he thought.

Miroku frowned. "If you don't believe me…" He began to remove the beads covering his arms.

Sensing danger, Kakashi was by Miroku in a flash, a kunai pressed against his neck.

'Not even Bang was that fast…' Carl frowned as he thought that. He turned to Nirvana. "Nirvana, help Miroku!" He issued. Nirvana nodded in response as she lunged at Kakashi and punched him. But she hit a log and Kakashi was dashing towards Carl.

'So he's a puppet user like Kakoro…' Kakashi thought to himself as Carl readies himself for defensive.

However, he was blocked by a serious looking Zero.

To everyone's surprise, including Kakashi's himself, Kakashi ordered, "Retreat!" Before his students could protest, Kakashi had ushered them away, quickly and painlessly and without words.

X reached out to them and whispered softly "Don't go…" Charlotte walked over to X and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, X-kun, We can recruit them next time we see them."

"Yeah." Tatenashi agreed, walking up to the two. "Right now, we need to rest and keep on guard. We can't go after the six remaining Doppler Sergeants with those Ninjas trying to kill us. So we better remain in the base until we get them on our side."

Unbeknownst to them, C2 was watching the whole fight. "I knew they wouldn't do it." She turned to Kagura. "Well, looks like you need to help them take those fools down."

"Fine then." Kagura frowned. In her thoughts 'Maybe X and his friends are the key to my freedom…' She plucked a feather from somewhere and it enlarged, she hopped on it and flew towards where Team &amp; has retreated.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Why'd we have to retreat?" Naruto whined. They had successfully retreated now and were out of the forest and into the meadows.

"Did our retreat have something to do with the hole in the monk's hand?" Sasuke inquired, scrutinizing his teacher's face for a reaction.

Kakashi nodded. "C2i never mentioned it. I think this was a test of our powers. Dr. Doppler's a cool customer; he probably had someone watching us back there."

Sakura looked worried. "What do we do, then? About the monk's hand, I mean. How would you combat it?"

Kakashi did not reply. He stared at the grass and thought, but nothing came to him. It wasn't a Jutsu and therefore impossible to analyse with his Sharingan. And Kakashi had no idea what tricks Miroku and the others had up their sleeves; C2 had said the targets would be difficult to overcome and he was right. She also mentioned that X has an untold power… What does she mean by that?

Even deep in thought, Kakashi noticed the wind pick up with the arrival of an unsolicited visitor.

It was a woman with intelligent, shrewd eyes, wearing a traditional kimono and holding an ornate fan. Her hair was tightly done in a bun so it would not distract her in a battle and from her long, pointy ears hung what looked like charms. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked evenly.

His students were quiet and fearful.

The woman smirked. "I am Kagura, mistress of the wind. I watched you and your students fight back there. You're no pushovers yourselves."

"Are you a associate of C2?" Kakashi inquired. He could feel the same presence of Chakra on Kagura's person as he had sensed on C2.

"You could say that," said Kagura pleasantly, all the while without removing the smugness on her face.

"Anyway," Kagura continued, lowering her fan, "I also noted that you had problems with Miroku's Wind Tunnel. If you want him out of the way, use this." She motioned a pale hand behind her, where everyone could see an abnormally large flying insect buzzing deliberately. "They are Naraku's poisonous insects. They poison Miroku and block up his Wind Tunnel." _And they will also help Naraku to spy on you,_she added to herself, wondering what the Ninjas would make of that if she told them.

He said, "No, thanks. We'll figure out our own way to defeat the monk." He didn't want to risk this Naraku using these insects against him and his team mates. From what he knew of his employer already, Dr. Doppler could turn the tables instantly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask the reasons supporting Kakashi's decisions, but he silenced him with a harried look. Naruto, however, could not be kept quiet. "We won't accept some stinking insects from a friend of that jerk, C2!" he exclaimed suddenly. He _really _didn't like C2.

Kagura sneered. "All right then," she said; "It's your funeral." And with that, she transformed her feather and flew away.

"Sensei, why?" Sakura could not help demanding. "That lady was trying to help us!"

Kakashi said nothing. He had a feeling this mission was going to get out of hand really quickly.

* * *

**(With X and friends…)**

* * *

X and the gang were in the base, they decided to ask Inuyasha and friends about Naraku.

"Alright, it's time you tell us more about this Naraku guy." Riza began.

"You guys seem to really hate him. How bad is he?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time you told as about him." Zero nodded with arms crossed. "Why is this Naraku person doing whatever he's doing? Is it for fun, for spite, revenge? I don't see a motive."

"It's because of Kikyo."

"Who?" Carl asked.

"She was a priestess who could purify the souls of demons." she said humbly. "...She was also Inuyasha's first love."

"Wow." Kanzashi blinked.

"Anyway, she once cared for a badly injured man named Onigumo. He must have been jealous of Inuyasha for being in love with her. Onigumo resolved to sell his body to demons and became the lowly demon we all came to hate. He then orchestrated this huge betrayal where Kikyo and Inuyasha would fight each other over the Shikon Jewel."

"That's horrible!" Cecilia cried, anger rising.

"And he didn't stop there..." Miroku continued. "You know how I got the Wind Tunnel? My grandfather was a monk like myself. He was pretty much like me-"

"A lecher!" Sango interrupted, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, he was." he continued. "Anyway, Naraku tricked my grandfather, and lured him into a trap. Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman to get close to my grandfather, and then cursed his right hand. My grandfather started the wind tunnel, which in time, destroyed him. As you grow older, the hole of the wind tunnel grows larger and larger. And in time, destroys the person as well. My father died when I was still pretty young, and I'm really the last..."

"So that's why you're like that with women." Houki frowned. "You don't want you're family line to die."

"That's still no reason to be a pervert though!" Ling remarked.

"So what about you three?" Laura asked, turning to Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "What did Naraku do to you?"

"Nothing to me." Shippo said quickly. "My father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha and the others help me avenge him and now I'm sorta paying my debt."

Sango, however, had a tear run down her cheek. "I have a younger brother named Kohaku. He was really kind and gentle, but he tried his best at being a demon slayer nonetheless. One day, we were sent on a mission to exterminate some demons at a castle. It was a trap set by Naraku and Kohaku was controlled by him." She couldn't finish as she broke down in tears. Miroku took her in his arms and held her close, while NOT rubbing her butt.

"No..." Charlotte gasped as she was on the verge of crying herself.

"And you?" Houki asked Kagome.

She looked down a little. "Kikyo... was my ancestor."

Everyone was silent. "But your friends come from the past in your world, right?" Al stated. "You speak of Kikyo as if she was-"

"Dead? She is. Naraku killed her. He is not the same man who lusted after her anymore."

"This guy is lower than we though." Roy growled. "Of all the evil insane people in our world, Naraku in his world takes the cake.

"He's like Relius…" Makoto growled. Carl was silent as he looked away silently in shame.

X closed his eyes for a minute until he opened his eyes with an angry expression. "Looks like we don't have a choice. Naraku has teamed up with Dr. Doppler and they both need to be stopped."

"You sure?" Inuyasha said gruffly. "Naraku is a master of madness. Even though we outnumber him, we had trouble trying to kill him. Half the time, he used a puppet on us!"

"Don't doubt us." Laura spoke. "We've had our share of painful battles too."

"Naraku may be even worse than the Homucli. And Sigma is stronger than him." Ed growled.

"You got that right, Ed!" Al nodded vigorously. "Both Naraku and Doppler need to be stop at all costs."

"Right now. Let's rest and recover our strength." Hughes suggested. "We also need to stand guard over night to keep an eye out for those ninjas."

With that said, Zero and Inuyasha volunteered to stand watch.

* * *

**(With Ling and Makoto…)**

* * *

Ling and Makoto were sharing a room and Ling was giggling at a light novel she's reading. Makoto walked over to Ling and asked "Whatcha reading there, Ling?"

"Oh. Hehehe! It's a very popular light novel series which has its own anime called the Melchonay of Haruhi Suzumiya. It's about this girl who's the leader of the SOS Brigade who has the power of the Lord and her club members made up of a normal human, a time traveler, an alien and esper have to keep her happy from destroying their world. It's pretty funny." Ling smiled brightly.

"Huh…" Makoto gasped in awe before looking away a bit. 'Ling is so enegertic and happy… Why do I feel so jealous for some reason? I was so busy thinking about how to stop my friends from killing one another back in my dimension. But Ling is happy go lucky despite what's going on…' Makoto turned to Ling with a smile. "Tell me more about the Melochony of Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Okay." And so Ling told her about the anime and light novel series.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in another universe that is a anime that is well known in the MMX universe...)**

**(Kyon's POV)**

* * *

It was another day at my high school. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kyon, I'm just a normal guy... Well... typical like everyone else almost since I joined the SOS Brigade lead by Haruhi Suzumiya.

Haruhi Suzumiya, how to describe her? Hmm, let's see... She's self-centered, selfish, not very smart, bored easily and only wishes to find espers, aliens and time travelers. How can a girl be this delusional? Beats me!

What are espers you asked? Well think of them as people with mental special powers. Time travelers are people who travel through and back through time with or without consequences done in the past. Aliens are people, or not exactly humans who are from different planets.

Haruhi's goal in life is to find those three and show it to the world so she could be either be famous or be friends... Heck, I doubt aliens would be friends with someone as kooky as her or with anyone if you watched those alien invasion movies. Take Independence Day for example.

But Haruhi is a special case. Because hold on to your seats, she... has the power of God in the universe... But little did I know her power as God will not work in a universe me, my associates and family will be going for a long time... But I'll get to that later.

Let's go over the SOS Brigade, shall we? The SOS Brigade... Short for Spreading Excitement Over the World With Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade is a group that focuses on finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Silly as this may sound, but we're doing this to keep her happy.

Why you asked? Because if Haruhi is bored to the max, she will destroy our world, so we must do our best in keeping her happy at all costs.

Now let's focus on me for now before we can focus on the other members and our friends. I have a little sister who is in fifth grade and sometimes helps out with the Brigade's antics. My life is so messed up these days, and it doesn't get any better.

Mikuru Asahina or Miss Asahina as I call her, is a time traveler from the future sent to our timeline to find out the current changes Haruhi has made to our world. She's easily shy and timid and is the victim of Haruhi's dress-ups and cos-playing in embarrassing outfits. But she's a good girl, I can tell you that.

Yuki Nagato or Nagato is the brains and silent type of the SOS Brigade, she is an alien cyborg ordered by some sort of higher plane to keep an eye on Haruhi. She always read a book in our clubroom. But there are times where she cosplays as a witch or rock out with a guitar. She has no emotions whatsoever, making her look like a robot. Do you think robots have emotions? No way.

Koizumi Itsuki is a special case, he is almost always cheerful and is a esper of an organization that must keep Haruhi in check. He can fight monsters who reside in enclosed spaces, dimensions created by Haruhi's stress. There are times when he is serious, but he is quite mysterious at the least.

Now I will begin our tale of getting transported to a universe that is different than our own and has the real God in it, not Haruhi.

I sighed as I entered the school with my two best friends, Taniguchi and Kunikida. They were walking to their classroom just as they were talking about Haruhi and stuff.

Taniguchi was my friend at school, he's a bit of a kidder and is looking for women he deems A-Ranked beauties. He hates Haruhi for some reason, some say he used to date her in middle school but she dumped him really fast. That must be tough for him, literally. Getting dumped really fast really stinks

After parting with Taniguchi and Kunikida, I went to the classroom where Haruhi was attending and our boring day began. Soon after that, we went to the SOS Brigade clubroom. It was then Haruhi declared another of her hair brained schemes. Same old Haruhi, same old day.

"We're going to the mountains to find some aliens tonight." Haruhi grinned. I looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"But this is a school night. We could get in trouble for breaking curfew." I started to protest. "Don't you understand?"

Haruhi as always ignored me and continued on with her plan. "We will pack food and provisions for this night and we're not gonna leave till we find us some aliens even if it means missing school!"

"It seems logical, Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi did some calm hand gestures and smiled... Crud, there goes my first line of defense. I turned to Miss Asashina for help, but she stammered and shook her head no, not wanting to have another enclosed space in our universe.

Turning to Nagato was shot down since she doesn't have any good plan to change Haruhi's mind...

Shoot. Could this day get any worse? I thought to myself, suddenly, I noticed a bright light out the window, the rest of the Brigade noticed it too. It was getting brighter and brighter. "Oh great, that's just what I needed to say."

Haruhi gasped happily like a kid on sugar and yelled out "At last! Aliens have come to our school!"

Before I can protest, the light engulfed the room, no, the entire school and we all lost consciousness after that... and then, we were gone.

* * *

**(Normal POV, back in the MegaMan X Universe…)**

* * *

X was in deep thought about Naruto. He knew the young ninja was being tricked by whoever hired him to kill X and his friends. Maybe he can talk to him next time and clear things up for him. Charlotte walked up to X and asked him "What's wrong X-kun?" X was silent for about a minute. "…It's about that boy, Naruto was it?"

"Yeah… I don't want to fight him. And my words caused him to hesitate." X nodded in response.

"Don't worry, X. We'll convince him and his team to be on our side. We just need the right moment." Charlotte leaned in front of X with a seductive smile.

"Eh? Char?" X blushed slightly. "Never mind that… Charlotte, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. I finally decided on who I liked the most, but I need more time to tell who it is." X smiled slightly as he eyed Charlotte with a slight blush. Charlotte gasped.

"Could it be that you have picked-" Before the big moment can happen, a door slams open, confusing X and Charlotte. They turned to see a girl with a yellow ribbon headband, a red sleeve on her white and blue school uniform and a determined grin waltz into the control room of the Doppler Town Hunter Base.

She inspected it with a eager grin. "Yes! This will be the place for the SOS Brigade's new HQ!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" X began, demanding to know who this girl is. The girl turned to X and Charlotte with a bored expression.

"I am Haruhi Suzumiya of the SOS Brigade and this will be the new HQ for the SOS Brigade. So if you're not interested in aliens, espers or time travelers, then get out."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Target MegaMan X! Part 3 of 5: X and Naruto Bond: Naruto's Doubts!**

**A/N: Do you like the little teaser of the X x Charlotte pairing? It will happen big time at the end of this arc, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	62. Target MegaMan X! 3 of 5

**Chapter 62: Target MegaMan X! Part 3 of 5: X and Naruto Bond: Naruto's Doubts!**

* * *

"W-What?!" X gawked as he and Charlotte eyed the girl suspiciously. "But we need this base to save the world from Doppler."

"Huh? Is Doppler an alien, time traveler or esper?" Haruhi beamed.

"A what?" Charlotte blinked again. "No, he's a Reploid, scratch that, he's a berserk Maverick declaring war on humanity."

"Reploid? Maverick?" Haruhi gasped like a kid high on sugar. "Are they advanced machines created by time travelers?! We're in the future! Now I need to meet some time travelers and I'll die happily!"

"What is this girl talking about?" Charlotte got a good look at Haruhi and inspected every detail Haruhi has. 'No… It can't be… It's the anime and light novel character herself, Haruhi Suzumiya! What's she doing here in our dimension? Unless Project Uni brought her here…' Charlotte gasped.

Just then, Kyon ran up to Haruhi and shook his head at her. "Haruhi, we're in an unknown land of Earth and you can barge in here and take people's houses or bases. It's selfish and wrong." He turned to X and Charlotte and bowed lightly in apology. "I'm sorry for my, 'ahem' club president's silly actions. My name is Kyo. I see you already met Haruhi Suzumiya, the leader of the SOS Brigade." He looked at X and sighed. "You know you shouldn't cosplay like that. It's bad for the body."

"Um… X is not cosplaying. He's a robot." Charlotte corrected him. Kyon looked at her oddly.

"What kind of fool do you take me for? He's just a human cosplaying." He said sternly.

"X… show them." Charlotte turned to X and nodded towards him. X nodded as he transformed his hand into the X-Buster, surprising Kyon.

"W-What the? Wait… Are you saying this guy is a real live robot?" Kyon turned to Charlotte and then at X and back at Charlotte again with wide eyes.

"He's more than that, he's a Reploid." Charlotte smiled brightly. Kyon looked at her oddly some more.

"Reploid?" Kyon repeated what she said.

"Cool! Are Reploids alien robots made by a very advanced race?" Haruhi squealed.

"No." Charlotte shook her head with a smile. "They're made by humans. They have the ability to think and choose for themselves like normal humans do."

"So… these Reploids act like normal humans?" Kyon face faulted.

"That's about right." X nodded. "I'm the very first Reploid hundreds of Reploids are based on. My creator's name is Dr. Thomas Light. My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." X introduced himself. Just then, Mikuru Asashina, Koizumi Itsuki and Yuki Nagato came in.

"Hmm… You made some new friends, Haruhi and Kyon." Itsuki smiled cheerfully. X looked at Itsuki oddly.

"Um… Who are you and those two other girls?" X asked, folding his arms. "And why did your friend barge in here without warning and tried to take over this base which is important for our operation.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Koizumi Itsuki. It is a pleasure to meet you." Itsuki still smiling, bowed lightly.

"Uh… Hello." X waved meekly. He turned to Yuki and Mikuru. "Who are those two with you and your group?"

"Um… Uh… M-M-My name is Mikuru Asashina…" Mikuru stammered as she hid behind Yuki.

"And that is Yuki Nagato, the brains of our group." Haruhi proudly proclaimed. Yuki said nothing as she walked over to the control panel and began typing away.

Zero walked in and saw Yuki typing away on the computer. "Hey! You can't play with that!" Zero scolded Yuki. Haruhi gasped like a kid again and rushed up to Zero and touched his bulb lights. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Are those real?!" Haruhi gasped in awe. "A female Reploid who has such things!"

"I'm not a female. I'm a male." Zero growled softly before turning to X and Charlotte. "Gather everyone here so we can discuss the intruders in our base…"

"R-Right away, Zero." X nodded as he rushed to gather everyone. Charlotte looked at the SOS Brigade with a small smile.

'I can't believe they're actually here, in our dimension. Doppler has really stolen Project Uni.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**(15 minutes later…)**

* * *

After everyone was gathered, Haruhi happily freaked out at Inuyasha, Al and Makoto's not so human bodies and she put Makoto in embarrassing situations like she normally does to Mikuru, her black eye courtesy of Makoto was proof of that. Soon, X and the IS girls began explaining everything to the SOS Brigade.

"So, we're in the future of your dimension where robots who think and act like human beings co-exist with humans?" Itsuki asked them.

"That's about the size of it. There are berserk Reploids called Mavericks who caused trouble and there's the leader of the Mavericks named Sigma wanted to make an omniverse for Reploids only."

"It's amazing, really." Houki told the SOS Brigade. "Technology is really impressive in our world."

"In my future, we don't have robots who think and act like humans…" Mikuru whispered so Haruhi won't hear her.

"This is great! A robot scientist who has gone mad has declared war on humanity! May it be for money, revenge, who knows what?! But don't worry guys, the SOS Brigade is on the case!" That proclamation from Haruhi earned her odd looks from the gang.

"But Haruhi…" Kyon started to protest. "This Doppler guy may have a army of these berserk Reploids, Mavericks were they called? We don't have the means to fight them with X and his friends."

"But we have X and his elite heroes guarding us! So this Doppler should be a piece of cake! I'll take the case!" Haruhi smiled confidently. Kyon sighed as he shook his head, muttering inaudible words.

"Well… We can use the help we can get to take on Doppler. Especially if it's hotties like these three lively girls." Roy smiled, Riza again whacked Roy in the head. "Ow! Sorry, sorry."

* * *

**(Meanwhile, 20 minutes later…)**

* * *

Naruto was not the sort of person who listened overmuch to given orders. When Kakashi had said, "Don't approach or start a fight with our targets until we figure out together how to combat Miroku's Wind Tunnel," Naruto was thinking wistfully of food and the sort of things he would eat were he back home.

Naruto was addicted to ramen noodles. If he did not have it, he suffered withdrawals. So now he was rummaging his pack, searching vainly for any packets of it he possessed. Unfortunately, he had eaten it all before traveling to this dimension.

And then he smelt it – the scent of ramen! Actually, he did not smell it, but somehow he knew that someone close by was heating water with the intention of preparing ramen. He followed this tug from away camp and saw the base where the Hunters are stationed. He sees X and Charlotte preparing his favorite meal, ramen outside of the base! He weakly walked over to them.

Someone cleverer than Naruto would have taken advantage of the situation, but he didn't do this. He merely walked towards X and Charlotte and said, in a raspy sort of voice, "Please… may I have some ramen?"

Charlotte jumped and then she exclaimed, with surprise evident in her face, "Oh, you're that Ninja Naruto!"

"Listen," said Naruto, "I won't attack you if you give me ramen. Okay?"

That confirmed X's suspicions that Naruto was not a bad kid. If he was, he would have attacked them and prepared the ramen himself, but he didn't.

"Alright. Sit down." X smiled as he and Charlotte prepared the ramen. Naruto looked at him.

"You're X, right?" He asked the Blue Bomber.

"Yes. You think my name is a silly one, don't you?" X chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"No, I think it's a pretty cool name. Your parents must have been good ones since they gave birth to you." Naruto smiled slightly.

"Actually. I'm not a human. I'm an advanced robot called a Reploid. My creator was like a father to me, Dr. Thomas Light." X corrected.

"Yes, and he's the reason Reploids are here today in our world." Charlotte smiled.

"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed with awe. His respect for X has gone up a bit. "But I doubt Sasuke will think it's cool."

"Sasuke?" Charlotte had heard Naruto address the black-haired Shinobi as Sasuke. "You mean your team mate?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "He's a jerk. Kakashi-sensei – the one with the mask – is pretty cool. And you know Sakura, the girl with the short pink hair? Don't tell anyone but I like her. I mean, like-like her."

It was funny how Naruto was confiding in X and Charlotte as if he hadn't tried to kill them or their friends the day before. Maybe it was thanks to the ramen they were friendly.

The water had finished boiling on the makeshift stove. Charlotte took it, poured it into the noodles and stirred. She prepared two cups this way. She handed the first to Naruto and kept the second. Naruto proceeded to wolf down the ramen as if it were going out of fashion. "Hey, not so fast!" X insisted. "The water's still hot!"

"I know," Naruto grinned. And then he decided to eat more slowly. For some reason, he felt very happy just being near X and Charlotte. X for the most part, was like a fatherly figure of some sort. He thought to himself 'X reminded me of my dad… I wonder what my dad looks like…' He sighed sadly. X eyed Naruto as he finished an analysis on him.

"Naruto, there's something odd about you. I detected an unknown energy reading on you." X asked him.

Well…" Naruto considered. "Thirteen years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox demon attacked my village. But I was only a baby."

"Oh, it's just that," X said slowly, "You seem to have some kind of demonic power on you. But maybe it's just my imagination," he added hastily.

Naruto didn't say anything. _Did I offend him? _X wondered, regretting that he had asked any questions.

Then he spoke: "The Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked my village… the Fourth Hokage sealed it inside me." But he wasn't going to reveal what an asset the Fox's power was, especially in combat. Or of the price his social standing had suffered.

"I see. Well, we have all our ups and down in life." X nodded to Charlotte who blushed.

"Yes. We all have our ups and down. But we overcame them in the end. Naruto, why are you helping an evil man like Doppler? He's trying to wipe out all of humanity, including your people. There's still hope for you to change your mind and help us." Charlotte reasoned.

"I…" Naruto lowered his head despondently.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." X reassured him with a smile. "But what you're doing for Doppler isn't right. Think about what we said, okay?" Naruto slowly nodded as he quietly left.

"You did the right thing, X. I'm sure he'll come around…" Charlotte smiled slightly at him which made him blush.

* * *

**(Back at Team 7's camp.)**

* * *

Sakura was cooking lunch. She prided herself on her ability to cook; her mother had taught her well. As she started stirring up the soup she would dish put to her team mates, she wondered whether Sasuke would be impressed. She fondly imagined his beaming face upon her. "You cook so well, Sakura," she envisioned him saying. "I would marry a girl with your expertise!"

Yeah, right.

The real Sasuke was just standing around the camp fire. Sakura wished she could pick his brain and understand what he was thinking; his expression was as unreadable as it was most of the time. Perhaps he was thinking of a problem, but Sakura didn't know what it was. She looked down and felt a bit depressed. She hugged her knees and stared at the soup. If only Sasuke could love her!

"Sakura." It was Sasuke's voice directly behind her. Sakura jumped and looked at him, him who she loved. She felt herself blush at the sight of him.

"Yes, Sasuke, what is it?" she asked, almost breathlessly. What could it be? What could Sasuke want from her? Her heart beat frantically in her chest as she dared hope of the possibilities.

"C2 and Kagura… what do you think of those two?"

So it had nothing to do with romance after all. Sakura's heart gave a loud thump and she slumped, feeling enervated. However, she tried to compose herself for Sasuke and answered as intelligently as possible.

"Well, they're strange. Kagura said she was assoacted with C2. And their chakra feels funny."

"Do you think," said Sasuke, "They might try to double-cross us?" After finding out that Kagura was actually a demon, he didn't think quite so much of them as he had before.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I never thought of that," she declared. "Maybe Kakashi-sensei suspects something too and that's why he refused Kagura's help."

Sasuke had already figured out as much. It was nice to see that Sakura could work things out as well; there was no use trying to talk to Naruto about it. He looked around and saw that Naruto had returned for lunch, probably because he had failed to find any ramen which he had declared he would find.

Naruto had found his ramen and eaten his fill of it; the single cup Charlotte had given him settled satisfyingly in his stomach. But he was not satisfied, no. For some reason he could not help but ponder on his actions and what he had learned not long ago. Naruto rarely did think things through but when he did…

He wondered whether Sasuke and Sakura would be on his side if he explained what he really felt about the mission. He didn't know they were having their own doubts about the situation as well. Naruto would not have quit but he had his qualms; it all depended on what Kakashi wanted to do.

The answer came the very next second.

"We'll attack them at night. Since we haven't found out a way to combat Miroku's Wind Tunnel, just stay close to the targets, since he would probably be unwilling to hurt them." Kakashi's face was grim.

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto started to protest, but Kakashi hushed him.

You don't take foolish risks on a Ninja mission," Kakashi answered, sternly yet not patronisingly. He continued: "All of you! I can see you're having your doubts about this mission but unless you want to quit now, you don't try anything that could endanger the lives of you and your team mates. Understood?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," his students responded without much enthusiasm.

"Good," said Kakashi, although his eye still looked cold. "Now get some rest so we can be fresh for tonight. We'll take it in turns keeping watch. Who's first?"

Sasuke raised his hands. "I am," he volunteered, and Kakashi nodded.

Naruto lowered his head in shame and despondently. 'Forgive me… X and Charlotte..'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Target MegaMan X! Part 4 of 5: X-Squad vs Team 7! Naruto's Moment of Truth and C2 Strikes!**

**A/N: How do you like the scenes based on Target Inuyasha? Well, next chapter is the battle between X-Squad and Team 7 with C2 and Kagura attacking, so stay tuned.**


	63. Target MegaMan X! 4 of 5

**Chapter 63: Target MegaMan X! Part 4 of 5: X-Squad vs Team 7! Naruto's Moment of Truth and C2 Strikes!**

* * *

X and Charlotte told everyone of their encounter with Naruto again and how he has a demon fox inside of him. Everyone was silent as they ate their dinner save for Zero.

"Naruto must have it rough if he has a terrible demon inside of him…" Al looked down despondently.

"But why is he working for Doppler?" Ed crossed his arms and pondered.

"Maybe Naruto is an alien from another dimension! I want to discover his alien powers!" Haruhi beamed. Makoto slams her hands on the table and growled angrily at Haruhi.

"Are you this dense?! Naruto must have a horrible life with everyone treating him poorly because of the demon fox inside him when he was a child!" She snapped at the leader of the SOS Brigade. Haruhi pointed her finger angrily at Makoto.

"Penalty! You do not snap at your club president!" She warned her.

"You're not the boss of me! The way Naruto was treated when he was a child… it's the same as the time I was in the NOL Military Academy…" She lowered her head despondently. Carl looked at her with a soften expression.

"What did I do?" Haruhi huffed. Zero shook his head in disapproval at Haruhi's behavior.

"You know what you did and you were being selfish and arrogant." Zero told Haruhi coldly.

"I have to agree with Zero on this one, Haruhi…" Kyon frowned at her as well.

"…Fine, sorry or whatever…" Haruhi crossed her arms and pouted.

"No use in arguing over it." Miroku walked over to Mikuru and proceeded to rub her behind. Mikuru screamed in fright as she stood up from her seat and ran and got behind Kyon. Sango bashed Miroku in the head with her Hiraikostu. "Ow! Well, we should wait for Naruto to make his decision."

"Agreed. They'll come around." Houki nodded in agreement.

"But what if they continue to go through with Doppler's plan on killing us?" Kanzashi asked, worried about this.

"Don't worry, they will help us in the right moment." Ling smiled at her friend.

"I hope you're right on this one, Ling." Cecilia sighed before turning to her friends. "We should take turns watching for any moment in the night."

"I'll go." Inuyasha volunteered gruffly.

"I'll go as well." Carl nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(With Team 7…)**

* * *

"Rise and shine, everybody!" Kakashi hollered. He winked at the tired-looking Sakura and Naruto and at the completely alert Sasuke. "It's time to get going!"

Sakura nodded. Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes and frowned sadly. He doesn't want to do this, but he has to obey Kakashi-sensei's orders…

* * *

**(Back at Hunter Base…)**

* * *

Inuyasha and Carl were on lookout for any sign of the Ninjas. It was then, Inuyasha started to chat with Carl.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha began. Carl looked at him with a stern look. "What was that puppet you're controlling? You seem attached to it for some reason."

"…It is my Nox Nycotores, Nirvana, one of ten legendary weapons that have defeated a evil monster in my world called the Black Beast. This Nox Nycotores is important to me." Carl explained as he kept watch on any sign of enemy movement. Inuyasha looked at the runt oddly.

"How so?" Before Carl can answer that, Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It's the Ninjas… I can smell Naruto's scent."

"Then we better alert the others." Carl nodded as he walked off to sound the alarm. Inuyasha glared at the forest.

'I hope that showoff X and his friends convince those Ninjas to be on our side. Otherwise…' He doesn't want to finish that sentence as he rushed back into base.

The clouds covering the waning moon moved on, illuminating the base to a certain degree.

X-Squad, Zero and their friends watched as Kakashi leaped from a tree and readies his kunai.

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha yelled, waving the Tetsusaiga. "You were trying to kill us in our sleep, weren't you?"

Kakashi didn't reply. He merely nodded and, on cue, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura leaped down from a nearby tree, each holding a kunai knife.

"Naruto…" X looked desponded. "Are you really going to go through with Doppler's plan on killing us?"

"Naruto, you take X and Inuyasha and the midget. Sakura, you take Charlotte, Cecilia and Riza. Sasuke, you take on the squirrel girl. I'll take on Miroku and Zero." Kakashi has completely ignored what X had said. He hoped the others would follow his lead.

They did. All three jumped into the trees again and then proceeded to attack their targets in their own ways.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said gruffly as he leaped towards X, Ed and Inuyasha. For a moment, his face was gloomy, and then he became focused. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"I knew it! I knew he wouldn't listen!" Ed growled as he readies his blade arm.

"Careful Ed! We don't want to hurt Naruto!" Al reasoned. Ed looked at Al's pleading look and sighed.

"Fine. I won't hurt him too much." Ed knocked out three Naruto clones, Inuyasha took on three more clones while X and the real Naruto were having a standoff.

Charlotte and Cecilia rushed towards Naruto in an attempt to persuade him to join their group in fighting Doppler. But they had to stop had to stop when Sakura dropped in front of them, her brilliant green eyes shining with a desire to fight well.

"You're a girl like us!" Cecilia cried, now feeling desperate. "We shouldn't be fighting!"

Sakura shook her head. Before leading them into the campsite, Kakashi had told his students that a target would say anything to avoid death and it was best not to listen to them. That had been his attempt to mollify the normally gormless Naruto. But Sakura had tuned in as well, thus her lack of hesitation when the time came.

Riza got in front of her friends and readies her gun. "Talking will have to wait! Right now, we need to take care of this girl!"

Meanwhile, Makoto and Sasuke were facing each other. Sasuke smirked at his target. "I have been waiting for this… I bet you're a weak loser like that moron Naruto and have bad fighting skills…"

"You don't understand the horrors I went through with people like you… So you don't know the half of it." Makoto readies her tonfas and got into a boxing position.

"Aww, did bullies pick on you when you were in high school. You deserved it though." Sasuke taunted, his taunting smirk faded and turned into surprise as Makoto disappeared in a flash and socked him in the face when she reappeared in front of him, making him tumble back a bit.

"You were saying, punk?" Makoto smirked smugly as she charged at Sasuke. Sasuke growled as he readies Chidori. Makoto frowned as she readies one of her special moves and both foes charged at each other.

Miroku covered his eyes, knowing he was in trouble. When the smoke cleared, he saw Kakashi standing before him and there was something unnerving about the sight of him indeed. His headband was pushed up, revealing his Sharingan eye. Miroku suppressed the urge to scream and reached for his Wind Tunnel. Unfortunately, a familiar buzzing noise alerted him to a new development for the worse. Naraku's poisonous insects meant that Miroku could not use his Wind Tunnel. And Kagura was also approaching the scene on her feather. Zero was about to help him until he noticed the poisonous insects with wide eyes and exclaimed in shock "What are those things?!"

Kakashi looked up into the sky and cursed. "I told Kagura we didn't need her help. So why has she come?"

Miroku watched silently as Kagura landed gracefully on the ground. To him, the action confirmed his suspicion that Doppler, Naraku and the Ninjas were in cahoots.

"Naraku and Doppler ordered me to help you," Kagura explained. "My, my, Kakashi, you've got quite an eye there. I wonder what's under that mask of yours."

Kakashi frowned. 'Doppler and Naraku… I still haven't met them, but they must be pretty cool customers…' He noticed Naruto and X having a standoff. 'Why hasn't Naruto attacked and killed X?' He was wondering what was on Naruto's mind when Ed and Inuyasha finished off his Shadow clones. He turned to Zero and Miroku in battle stances. 'Enough stalling, I'm going to kill them now.'

"And hope you don't mind I brought some help with me." Kagura smirked as she gestured to a approaching machine with a human in it. Charlotte and Cecilia looked up while Riza was fighting off Sakura and the two of them gasped. That machine… It's Charlotte's IS! But it got a different paint job. And who's is it piloting it?"

Zero and Miroku watched the IS landed and it was C2 piloting it. Zero spoke first. "Who are you?!"

Kakashi then realized who's piloting that strange machine. "C2?! Why are you here?" He demanded.

"I have been ordered by Dr. Doppler to help you. I will help you finish the job." C2 said emotionlessly, her voice is a bit familiar to Zero and Miroku.

Meanwhile, X and Naruto continued to stare at each other in the eyes. X spoke first. "Naruto… We don't have to do this. Why fighting this pointless battle if you're being used by Doppler and Naraku?" X reasoned.

"X…" Naruto looked at X seriously. "Why do you fight? Do you… hate fighting?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes… I don't like fighting… But I have to fight… I have to fight for Houki and her friends' future! And I must protect one of the seven IS pilots I liked the most!" X reasoned. Naruto gasped. Perhaps he and X are the same, always fighting for what they believed in and protecting their friends, family and loved ones. Naruto doesn't know it yet, but he has feelings for not Sakura, but a certain member of the Hyugga clan… Hinata. And X is a lot like his father. He doesn't know who his father is, but he knows X is a lot like him.

It was then, Naruto found his resolve.

"X… Please let me help you stop Doppler and Naraku!" Naruto pleaded. "I don't care if I abandon this mission and it makes me a missing nin or traitor to my village in my world, but I can't stand by and let Doppler and Naraku harm those closed to you. They might even try to conquer our world next! But even if I do become a missing nin, I will become Hokage one day, believe it!"

"Atta boy, Naruto." X smiled in approval at Naruto's noble actions. However, C2 heard the whole thing.

"It seems it is time I cut the charade…" She readies the IS for battle.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi demanded as he readies himself for battle. He decided to focus on C2 and Kagura before going after Zero and Miroku.

"She means that our contract is null and void and Dr. Doppler and Naraku have ordered your termination." Kagura frowned as she readies her fan.

Meanwhile, the SOS Brigade were watching the battle from the safety of the base. Haruhi beamed "I wish I had a camera to record this epic battle!"

"I hope they survive this…" Kyon muttered. Itsuki smiled at him.

"It all depends on fate to decide the outcome of the battle."

"I-I hope they will end this without any casualties." Mikuru said worriedly, Yuki was silent as she watched the battle.

* * *

Doppler and Naraku were watching the battle from the lab with evil smiles. C2 and Kagura will destroy the heroes and the Ninjas for them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Target MegaMan X! Part 5 of 5: Battle against C2 and Kagura! Team 7's Change of Heart!**

**A/N: After the final part of this mini-arc, there will be a bonding chapter before we go back to Doppler Sergeant hunting, so stay tuned!**


	64. Target MegaMan X! 5 of 5

**Chapter 64: Target MegaMan X! Part 5 of 5: Battle against C2 and Kagura! Team 7's Noble Change of Heart!**

* * *

Riza continue firing her ammo at Sakura, but the medical ninja used her Substitute Jutsu to avoid them. This was easier than Sakura thought. She got her kunai ready and walked towards Riza, Charlotte and Cecilia slowly.

"Well, I'm out of ideas…" Riza muttered. Charlotte thought of something.

'Wait… I got it!' Charlotte proclaimed "Look! Sasuke's in trouble!"

"Where?!" Sakura gasped in awe as she looked around. Armstrong swoop in and bashed Sakura in the head, knocking her out. Her swirly eyes are proof of her knocked out state. Armstrong turned to Riza, Charlotte and Cecilia.

"You alright, ladies?" Armstrong asked them.

"We are now!" Cecilia beamed with a smile. She turned to C2 and Kagura preparing to attack. "But more importantly, we have to deal with those two." She frowned.

"Yes… But who is that piloting my IS?" Charlotte asked worriedly. "I thought all ISes were banned from the face of the Earth."

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, X and the others need our help." Cecilia reminded her.

"R-Right!" Charlotte nodded as she, Cecilia, Riza and Armstrong rushed towards where X and the others are. The rain started to pour heavily.

* * *

**(Makoto vs Sasuke)**

* * *

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he launched his lighting blade attack at Makoto, Makoto leaped up above him and she prepared one of her special attacks.

"Comet Cannon!" Makoto made an energy ball appear out of nowhere and she added "Break Shot!" She punches the energy ball which hit Sasuke, knocking him across the field. Sasuke landed on his feet and growled.

"Not bad for an amateur…" Sasuke muttered, unfortunately for him, Makoto's sensible hearing heard that.

"What was that?" Makoto placed her hand near her ear. "Was that an insult I heard?"

"How did you…?" Sasuke glared at his new rival. In all his life as a Ninja, he has met one who may be powerful than his hated brother Itachi Uchiha.

"I'm a squirrel Beastkin, half human, half squirrel. And this amateur is no amateur in fighting." Makoto grinned as she dashed towards Sasuke. "Asteroid Vision!" She made two clones of herself as they jump towards Sasuke.

"Are those Shadow clones?!" Sasuke gawked. 'Her chakra is off the charts..' His eyes widen in shock. "Now I really have to end your life! Fireball Style Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out a fireball at Makoto, but she and her clones dodged them and they took turns punching Sasuke. Sasuke managed to punch and dispel Makoto's clones before he and Makoto punched each other's fists, the punches blow them back a bit.

"Shadow Windmill!" Sasuke got out the Shadow Windmill and threw it at Makoto.

"Whoa!" Makoto gasped as the shuriken was heading straight towards her. Luckily, Nirvana got in the way and swat it away. Makoto knew only one person will come to her aid. "Carl!" She gasped happily as Carl ran up to her.

"You okay, Makoto?" Carl asked her while checking for wounds.

"A-Okay! I knew you'll come for me, Carl!" Makoto squealed. Carl nodded, slightly blushing as he regain his composure and glared at Sasuke.

"You do realized that Naraku and Dr. Doppler are using you, correct?" Carl questioned Sasuke calmly as Nirvana readies herself for battle.

'So he's a puppet user like Kakuro…' Sasuke thought to himself as he readies himself, not replying to Carl's question.

"Looks like you won't listen. I heard Dr. Doppler and Naraku's allies saying their contract with you is finished and they aimed to take us down including you. So if I have to get through your thick head to make you understand, so be it. Nirvana, ready yourself!" He ordered. Nirvana nodded as she extended her claws.

"Chidori!"

"Nirvana, use Con Brio!" Carl ordered. Nirvana extended her claws at Sasuke who was forced to cancel his Chidori to avoid being skewered by Carl's Nox Nycotores. Sasuke threw kunais at Nirvana, but she grabbed them in a flash when he threw them at her and she crushed them into dust.

"Not even Kakuro's puppet was that strong!" Sasuke snarled as Nirvana rushed towards him and swipe her claws at him, forcing him to dodge by back flipping. 'Who… are these people?!' Suddenly, a fireball was hurled at Sasuke, forcing him to dodge it. Alarmed, he turned to see Roy armed and ready.

"You kids need some help?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Much obliged." Carl nodded as he ordered Nirvana to punch Sasuke in the chest. Makoto rushed in and punched Sasuke up. She then leaped up and slams her foot down onto Sasuke's chest, knocking him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Man, he was a hard hitter!" Makoto heaved heavily. "But we got more important things to worry about! We'll check on him later. Right now, X and the others need our help!" Makoto urged.

"I concur." Roy nodded as he sees X and the others facing C2 and Kagura. "We need to head on over there and aid them."

* * *

**(X and friends and Kakashi VS C2 and Kagura.)**

* * *

Charlotte, Cecilia and Riza rushed over to the battlefield and saw C2 and Kagura readying themselves for combat. Charlotte looked at her former IS with shocked eyes. C2 noticed her and smirked a sinister smirk. "So, we meet at last my original… Charlotte Dunois…"

"How do you know who Charlotte is?!" X demanded as he switched to the Light Armor and points it at C2. "And is that an IS I'm seeing? Where did you get it?"

"And who the heck are you?!" Inuyasha demanded as he readies the Tetsusaiga for combat.

"My name is C2… A loyal servant of Doppler and the new owner of Charlotte's IS which is now mine… Prepare for your termination." C2 fired the IS's weaponry at the gang, forcing them to dodge the missile attacks. Kakashi glared at C2 and Kagura.

"Why are you doing this? We can handle this by ourselves. So why is Doppler trying to kill us?" Kakashi demanded.

"That's for you to find out." Kagura mocked as she readies one of her attacks. "Dance of Blades!" She hurled a wind attack at Zero and Miroku who had to blocked it with their bodies.

"So you're one of Naraku's minions, huh?" Zero growled as he charged towards Kagura. "The name's Zero, and I'm going to put an end to your evil!" He slashed Kagura three times with his Z-Saber.

"Augh!" Kagura winced as she stumbled back a bit. "Why you! Take this!" Kagura ordered the Samiyasho to attack Zero. But X got in the way and fired a large charged shot at the poisonous insects, destroying them in one clean shot, leaving Kagura shocked silent. 'Impossible… Not even the mutt can do that!' Growling angrily, she shouted out "Now I need to take your powers! Dance of the Dragon!" She launched another wind attack at X and the gang, they leaped out of the way, but X was hit by it and it skiddle him a bit, but he held his ground.

"X!" Naruto gasped before glaring at C2 and Kagura. "I'll make you pay for hurting my friends like that! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made three clones of himself and they charged towards C2 who fired a shot at one of the clones, dispelling it. Naruto and his remaining clone got beside C2 and punched and kicked her three times before she spins the IS around, dispelling the remaining clone and knocking Naruto out for the fight.

"Naruto-kun!" Charlotte gasped before glaring at C2. For some reason, there's something familiar about C2… But what? With an angry yell, she flew towards C2 and jabbed her five times, but the jabs however were blocked by the IS's robotic arms.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she charged up a shot and fired it at Kagura, damaging her even more.

"Pathetic humans!" Kagura growled as she launched more wind attacks at the gang, they dodged some of them. Ed yelled out his battle cry as he charged towards C2 and slashed her four times with his automail's blade, but it did little to no damage as C2 punched him away.

"Ed!" Inuyasha gasped before he turned to C2 who fired her weapons at him, he leaped out of the way and shouted "Wind Scar!" He launched his favorite attack at C2 and Kagura who leaped out of the way. The attack hit and destroyed some trees.

"Star Gazer!" Makoto rushed in and did a low punch on Kagura.

"Ahh!" Kagura gasped as she felt the punch. She glared at Makoto and launched another wind attack at her, but Nirvana swoop in and blocked the attack. Roy ran up beside Makoto and Carl.

"I don't care if you're a lovely lady, but you need to be stopped." Roy frowned as he hurled a fireball at Kagura who was hit by it for medium damage.

"Feel the power of the combination of Armstrong and Laura!" Armstrong and Laura yelled at the same time as they rushed towards C2 and combined their attacks to give C2 some decent damage.

"Hyah!" Ling yelled as she dashed in and punched and kicked C2 five times before she swiped her away. Houki flew in and clashed with C2 for about 2 minutes until C2 got the upper hand and punched her away.

"Hang on guys! We're coming!" Tatenashi yelled as she and Kanzashi swoop in and combine their attacks to give C2 some decent amounts of hurt. Kakashi was impressed by his targets' fighting skills. He's starting to doubt this mission.

"Eat this!" Zero yelled as he slashed at C2 who used her IS to block the slash. Kagome fired a Sacred Arrow at Kagura which gave her some minor damage.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at C2 who flew out of its range and fired machine gun shots at her, forcing Sango to take cover. Kagura launched a tornado attack at Al, he used his Alchemy to dispel it.

"Enough games… time to end this." C2 was about to unleash all weapons until a charged shot flew past her. Kagura and C2 saw that X has activated his limitless potential mode and a look of determination on his face.

"W-What on earth?" Kagura gritted her teeth in fury as she can sense X's power is that of a god's. 'So that's the untold power Dr. Doppler was talking about…' She thought to herself.

C2 sees X-Squad and their friends minus Naruto who is still knocked out with Kakashi tending to his wounds, aiming their weapons at her and Kagura. C2 was sient for a moment until she told Kagura "Retreat for now." Kagura looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"You heard me… Unless you want to die by their hands, we must return to base and plan out our next strategy." With that said, C2 flew off.

Kagura glared at the gang for a moment and muttered "This isn't over…" She got on her fan and flew with C2. X glared at the enemies retreating before turning to Kakashi.

"X?" Kakashi began while checking for wounds on Naruto.

"Yes?" X responded.

"When my teammates wake up, I want you to tell me everything you know about my client, Dr. Doppler and the world we're in." Kakashi issued. X nodded in response.

* * *

Inside the Hunter Base, Blizzard Buffalo and the SOS Brigade watched the battle's conclusion. Blizzard Buffalo smiled softly. "Looks like they got Naruto and his team on our side after all."

"That's it?" Haruhi moaned. "I was hoping for a climatic conclusion, not this bored fest…"

"Whining about it won't help, Haruhi…" Kyon sighed as he rubbed his temples in aggravation.

"But who was that girl piloting that strange machine?" Itsuki was showing one of his serious faces.

"I-I hope nothing bad happens…" Mikuru whispered.

"…It all depends on the current events so far." Yuki calculated.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Bonding: Team 7's New Mission! Doppler's Secret Minions!**

**A/N: And the Target MegaMan X mini arc has closed, next chapter will have Team 7 joining our heroes and Doppler and Naraku sending in their minions to take care of X and pals and you won't believe who came back to settle the score with X and the gang! So see you.**


	65. Bonding: Team 7's New Mission!

**Chapter 65: Bonding: Team 7's New Mission! Doppler's Secret Minions!**

* * *

Naruto stirred in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the vague outlines of X-Squad and his friends. He noticed X and Charlotte by his side, smiling warmly at him. "Ugh…" He grunted as he stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're inside our base, Naruto." Charlotte told him kindly as she gave him a bowl of ramen. "You were out for a few minutes after the enemy retreated."

"Charlotte! I love you!" Naruto hollered with excitement as he ate his bowl of ramen. X chuckled softly.

"Well, I helped her made that bowl of ramen for you. Now then, let us tell you the whole story about our world." X told him.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… at Doppler's Lab…)**

* * *

Naraku glared at Doppler with disappointment again. "It seems our minions have failed to destroy MegaMan X and his friends and our hired Ninjas have switched over to their side." He shot an angry glare at Kagura who looked down in shame. "I am very disappointed in you, Kagura. I may have to destroy your heart for failing such an important task."

"No! Please, Naraku! Give me another chance! I'll destroy them!" Kagura pleaded, she doesn't want her heart to be destroyed. If it is destroyed, she'll die. Doppler chuckled darkly.

"It's best if we give her another shot at this." He suggested to Naraku. "I have some minions other than C2 to handle X and his friends. Isn't that right, my loyal subject?" Dr. Doppler smirked at C2.

"Yes, Dr. Doppler…" C2 nodded slowly. Dr. Doppler than frowned.

"It seems X and his friends have become a royal problem. Time to send in my most powerful minions… Bit! Byte! Report!" Doppler issued. Naraku raised an eyebrow as two Reploids appeared by warping. The first Reploid was a medium size yellow Reploid with a odd weapon while the second one was large, has a attachment on his back and has a huge black belly, he was red and black all over.

"Bit and Byte reporting for duty, Dr. Doppler, sir!" Bit and Byte saluted in unison. Naraku was impressed by the Reploids that appeared. If only his minions were like that.

"I must say, I am impressed, Doppler. You have built fine Reploids to do your bidding." Naraku commented.

"Thank you for the compliment, Naraku. Now, Bit, Byte. Go after X and his friends and destroy them. But bring the seven IS pilots to me. Understand?" Doppler issued.

"We hear and obey, Dr. Doppler, sir!" Bit and Byte nodded as they warped out of sight. Suddenly, a familiar crazy laugh was heard.

"My, you have such loyal minions and new allies for you to use, eh Doc?" A black silhouette appeared shortly after Bit and Byte left. Dr. Doppler frowned.

"Oh… It is you… Vile…" Naraku looked at Doppler with an amused and confused look.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" He asked him.

"That… is Vile, a Reploid who served my master and his right hand man. I rebuilt him after he was destroyed by X and the IS pilots back in the first Maverick War. He still swore loyalty to my master and won't listen to a word I say." Doppler crossed his arms and glared at Vile's silhouette.

"You got that right. I only serve Lord Sigma and nothing more. Plus, I know X and his gang are here in Doppler Town. This time, I want to pay that ancient pile of scrap metal back for destroying me at the end of the first Maverick War, for Lord Sigma!" Vile swore as he warped out of site. Naraku frowned.

"I can see why he is loyal to his master like that. I will send my minions to accompany your minions in destroying MegaMan X, Inuyasha and their friends." He turned to Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku. "I want you three to ambush X and their friends at the locations of Doppler's Sergeants. Understand?" His minions nodded as they vanished into the darkness to their preset locations.

Doppler turns to Naraku. "Would you like to know what my master plan is, Naraku?" He smirked evilly.

"Why yes. Tell me about it." Naraku nodded.

"I am planning to resurrect my master whom the Hunters have defeated three times in the past…"

* * *

**(Back to the gang…)**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Sakura began, looking at X, Zero and the IS girls. "This world we're in is called Earth and in the year 21XX, these Reploids were built to help humanity and the Maverick Hunters are formed to take on these berserk Reploids called Mavericks?" She received a nod from X, Zero and the IS girls.

"And you guys are famous heroes in this world?" Naruto asked.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, ignoring Naruto. "The former leader of the Maverick Hunters, this Sigma… somehow went Maverick and became the leader of the Mavericks so he started two wars on humanity to make a omniverse for Reploids only and he somehow keeps coming back as a… computer virus, was it?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, you are quite a smart kunoichi."

Sakura giggled and blushed with pleasure.

"May I ask you something, Sakura?" Miroku went on, looking at Sakura seriously.

"Um… sure" Sakura blinked.

She was rather taken-aback when Miroku took her hand into his and gazed deeply into her puzzled green eyes. "Would you do the honor of bearing my children?"

Every member of Team 7 including the normally stoic Sasuke choked on their noodles while Haruhi laughed at that.

And Miroku was answered with a hard slap to the face.

Sakura had been quicker than Sango, and her focus of chakra meant her slaps were even more painful than the furious demon slayer's. "Even Lee wouldn't ask me something dumb like that!" she yelled. "You pervert!"

While Miroku was being dragged off by Sango for a further punishment, Naruto began, "Hey Sakura, will you—"

"No!" Sakura yelled, hitting him smartly on the head.

"—pass me the Chilli sauce?" Naruto finished weakly.

Sakura blinked again. "Oh." Her voice was curt. "Sorry." She passed him the sauce.

Sasuke glared at X-Squad and asked them coldly. "What does that have to do with Doppler and Naraku? You said Doppler stolen a top secret project that allows dimensional travel."

"Well, Doppler made an anti-virus software that was supposed to completely destroy the Maverick Virus, but somehow…" Roy frowned before Ed finished for him.

"He went Maverick and started a war on humanity." Ed said with a frown.

"Yes. And that is why we need to stop him before he expands his power across the omniverse." Tatenashi nodded. Sakura looked at the seven IS girls and asked them:

"How long have you seven girls known X?" That cause the IS girls to blush madly.

"W-Well, when Reploids were being mass produced…" Cecilia smiled shyly as she pressed her fingers together.

"X found the five of us in suspended animation. You see, we came from an era before Reploids were popular. A tragedy took place in our era that caused all 7 of us to be put in suspended animation. X found five of us in cryosleep in our old school while Sigma found the Sarashiki sisters in a hidden area of Old Tokyo." Ling smiled nervously as she blushed. The Sarashiki sisters looked down, they don't want to be reminded of being used by Sigma during the Mother Computer incident, but they must tell them how they met X.

"Sigma found me and my big sister in cryosleep and he brainwashed us into fighting our friends during the hacking of the Mother Computer. X saved us from his control and we owe him our lives." Kanzashi smiled softly as she blushed a hint of red.

"Wow… So X would be your guardian, right?" Kyon's eyes widen in shock.

"And he's the best guardian a girl can have." Laura smirked. Sakura frowned at this.

"I see where this is going… X has a harem and he doesn't even know it." She muttered.

"Huh? You say something, Sakura?" Makoto looked at her oddly. Sakura gulped nervously.

"N-Nothing!"

Kakashi frowned a little. "Isn't that a bit clichéd?"

"What do you mean?" Cecilia asked him confusedly.

"The way you talked about Doppler and Naraku, they're the bad guys and you're the good guys. Are you only saying this so we won't kill you?" Kakashi questioned.

"Don't believe us if you want." Zero told him, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms. "But we shared the same goal of justice we have fought for. Plus, if Sigma wasn't stopped, he would have conquer your universe. Who knows when he'll come back to finish his evil plan." He shrugged.

Kakashi folded his arms. "A Shinobi doesn't trust anyone, not even his own employer." There was a long silence following Kakashi's words as everyone contemplated their meaning.

Then Naruto spoke up. "Well then, let's turn our back on Doppler and Naraku and kick their butts!"

"What for?" asked Sasuke.

"Remember that mission when we went to the Land of Waves?" said Naruto. "And we met Haku and Zabuza? Well, after that mission I decided I didn't like the way that Shinobi have been used as tools, so I made up my own Ninja way where there would be no regrets." He grinned; the memory was still fresh in his mind. "If we quit without beating the bad guys, I wouldn't be following my Ninja way."

Kakashi seemed as if he were about to say something, but he only nodded and smiled. There was no point in arguing with Naruto once he had his mind set. _Sasuke_ was normally the person who contradicted Naruto's spur-of-the-moment schemes. But this time, he actually said, "You're right, Naruto." Then, before Naruto could get too excited, he added, "For once, loser."

"I agree with Naruto." Makoto nodded in agreement with a grin. "We got to stop Doppler and recover the device needed to send us all home."

"I also agree with Naruto." Hughes nodded with a grin. "We can't let Doppler do whatever he pleases and we need to take care of his ally Naraku as well." Roy smiled secretly at Hughes. That is why Roy respects him as a friend, even though he won't admit it.

"Yeah! With this many people, Doppler and Naraku won't stand a chance!" Al beamed, Ed frowned at his brother over that plan.

"I wish it was that simple, Al. But Naruto does have a point. If we all work together, we can save the omniverse from destruction." Ed smiled a little.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Naruto is right. So Kakashi-sensei, please let us fight alongside X and his friends." Sakura pleaded with him.

Kakashi was in deep thought about this for about 1 minute until he chuckled softly. "There's no use arguing with you kids. So we'll aid X and his friends." He began to read Make Out Paradise.

"Then it's settled!" Charlotte grinned. "Team 7, you are now our personal ninjas and members of X-Squad!"

"No way!" Haruhi protested with a frown. "They are part of the SOS Brigade and starting tomorrow, we will look for aliens, espers and time travelers!"

"Are you always that dense?" Sasuke frowned at Haruhi's stupidity.

"Sadly, you don't know more about Haruhi…" Kyon sighed. Sasuke looked at Kyon out of pity.

"I feel bad for you having to deal with an idiot as your club leader…" Sasuke gave his condolences.

"Thank you. At least there are some sane people who agree with me." Kyon nodded.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Gravity Beetle: Enter Koga and Taniguchi! Assault the Doppler Town Air Base! Vs Bit Round 1!**

**A/N: How do you like that? Next chapter will be even longer, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	66. Gravity Beetle: Part 1 of 2

**A/N: Winry and Kyon's sister will appear in the chapter after part 2 of Gravity Beetle, so it will be a long chapter focusing on them before they met X and the gang and are reunited with their loved ones. So here is Chapter 66. **

**Chapter 66: Gravity Beetle: Part 1 of 2: Enter Koga and Taniguchi! Assault the Doppler Town Air Base!**

* * *

Charlotte was making breakfast the next day. She was glad she and her friends have gotten Team 7 on their side, so she's making breakfast for everyone. She knows how to cook, so what better way to start the next mission against one of the Doppler Sergeants than a healthy breakfast. Hughes walked up to her and greeted "Morning, Miss Dunois." He sniffled the bacon she is making. "My, that is fine delicious bacon you're making."

Charlotte giggled and replied with "Thank you. I know how to cook from my mother before I was cryogenically frozen and awoken in 21XX. You can see my mother makes great pancakes and bacon."

"Is that right?" Hughes smiled slightly as he took out his picture of his wife and daughter with a despondent look. Charlotte took noticed.

"You're thinking about your family back in your dimension, are you?" She asked him. "They must be worried sick."

"Yes, they are. I bet word of the disaster of Southern Vale must have spread to Central and they're still waiting for me to come home. Oh my beloved Elysia and Glacier, I hope you're okay." Hughes sighed sadly. Charlotte placed her hand on Hughes' shoulder with a small smile.

"I know how you feel… When I work up in the year 21XX, my family and the man I loved back in 2035 were gone because of the Phantom Virus Tragedy, I was so sad and heartbroken that the people I knew back in 2035 are gone and me and my friends have awoken in a world where Reploids co-exist with humanity. That's where me and my friends met X and he changed our lives for the better." She closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"I see." Hughes began to cheer up. "Thank you Charlotte, I feel relief that I will go home soon once we recover Project Uni from Doppler. Blizzard Buffalo said that Doppler stole Project Uni after we arrived in your dimension." He looked at Charlotte and asked her "Do you… love X?"

Charlotte blushed madly. "O-Of course I do! Sometimes, I think of him as the reincarnation of Ichika-kun. So he's perfect for me! Depending if he loves me first…" She lowered her head down a bit. Hughes patted Charlotte on the head.

"Don't worry. When the time is right, X will surely love you back. I can tell he was eying you while blushing slightly. That means he has feelings for you. So I'm positive you and him are perfect for each other."

"Thank you Hughes, I feel much better now." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled. Makoto came in and sniffled the sweet smell of breakfast.

"Pancakes and bacon! A good way to start breakfast!" Makoto hollered cheerfully as she sat down. Soon, everyone came in and have breakfast. Ed eyed the book Kakashi is reading.

"Kakashi? What is that strange book you're reading?" Ed asked him. Sakura waved her hands up and down in panic.

"It's best if you don't know." She told him hastily.

"Oh, I will tell you when you get older and taller." Kakashi told Ed happily. Wrong thing to say to Ed. Ed slams his fists down on the table with an angry glare.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Makoto and Sakura were taken aback by Ed's short outburst.

Sakura nervously turned to Riza and asked her timidly. "Is he always like this when his height is mentioned…?"

Riza sighed and nodded. "Yes. Don't mention it unless you want a thrashing." She warned her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sakura nodded in fear.

'Yeash, don't want to see him mad whenever his height is mentioned.' Makoto thought to herself as a sweat drop appeared on her head. Suddenly, Inuyasha sniffled something. Makoto noticed it and asked "What's up, Inuyasha?"

"…I smell that mangy wolf…" Inuyasha growled as he stood up from his seat and rushed outside. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's disgust of that mangy wolf, so she silently followed him.

"Wonder what's gotten Inuyasha like that?" Laura muttered as she finished drinking her tea.

"Dunno. Let's follow him to find out." Zero shrugged as the gang followed Inuyasha and Kagome outside the base.

* * *

The gang caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome and saw that the wind is picking up, a huge whirlwind was coming towards them. "What in the world?" Houki gasped. The whirlwind subsided, and it revealed Koga, the wolf demon.

Koga went straight to Kagome, and kissed her hand.

"Kagome!" he said happily. "Great to see you!"

Koga eyed Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt-face!" he teased.

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for Koga's insults, so he replied with the only response he could muster.

"Shut up Koga!" he shouted.

Koga shrugged off Inuyasha's insult, then eyed X and the gang. "Who are these guys? Especially the shrimp?"

"I DARE YOU TO CALL ME A SHIRMP AGAIN!" Ed roared in fury as Hughes and Al held him back from thrashing Koga.

Ignoring Ed's rage filled rants, Kagome introduced X and the gang to Koga. "This is MegaMan X, but call him X. This is his friend and partner, Zero. And these 7 girls are Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang-Lingyin or Ling as they call her, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Kanzashi and Tatenashi Sarashiki. X and Zero robots in this world we're in!" Kagome beamed excitedly.

Koga seemed largely uninterested.

"Oh really?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "What kind of armor you two are wearing? They're too fancy. You two are no fighters."

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" X face faulted, anime teary eyed and all. Zero raised his hand to stop X and glared at Koga.

"You wish to challenge me?" Zero told him coldly.

Koga smiled at the challenge.

"Sure, why not?" he said arrogantly. "I could use a nice training session."

Zero looked at Koga, and then shrugged.

"I won't use my saber on you," he said in a low tone. "I don't wish to cut you in half."

Koga looked at his challenger with a smirk.

"Pretty arrogant too, eh?" he teased. "Looks like mutt-face has rubbed off on you."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Fight," he commanded.

Koga rushed up to punch Zero, but Zero merely tensed, and prepared to block it. He could tell Koga wasn't using full strength, so this attack was going to hurt him more than it would hurt Zero. Koga's hand was throbbing, causing him to grab it and hunch over.

"Agh! My hand!" he yelled. "What the heck kind of armor is that?"

Zero closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's my body, moron. I'm not a human," he said.

Koga whined frantically.

"I don't smell a demon scent. You must be human!" he yelled.

Zero gave another shrug.

"I'm neither," he said quietly.

Kagome butted in to stop them from fighting anymore.

"Don't fight you two!" she pleaded. "Koga, X and Zero are...well… kind of like metal puppets, who can think for themselves." Kagome added.

Zero's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kagome.

A puppet?" he said in a confused tone.

Kagome smiled.

"Well, it's a lot shorter, dont'cha think?" she replied.

Zero shrugged.

"I suppose..." he said, rolling his eyes.

Koga looked at Zero one more time, giving him a little approving nod.

"Hm..I may want to challenge you again sometime Zero," he thought aloud.

"So what brings you here, Koga?" X asked him, walking up beside Zero and Kagome.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Ever since I came here by a bright light, I have been trying to figure out where I am. The metal buildings and such are not familiar to my scent. So I picked up Kagome's scent and found you guys. Uh… I hate to say this, but… Mind telling me where the heck am I?" Koga rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"This is an alternate Earth in the year 21XX." Kyon sighed as he rubbed his temples. "In this world, Reploids, robots who act and think like humans coexist with humans. There are berserk robots called Mavericks."

Naruto then remembered something. "Oh yeah, that reminds me! What Doppler Sergeant we're going after again?" He asked Cecilia.

"I believe its Gravity Beetle according to Blizzard Buffalo. Gravity Beetle is in charge of the air base in Doppler Town. So if we want to prevent any air attacks on Neo Tokyo, we have to shut down that air base." Cecilia told him.

Charlotte got an idea. "Hey Koga, why don't you come with us to stop Doppler and Naraku?"

"Wait, Naraku is here in this world too?" Koga blinked.

"No way! I am not having that mangy wolf in our team! So we got to find the six remaining Doppler Sergeants and take their jewel shards and-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha fell flat to the ground. "Honestly, why can't you be nice to Koga for once? So having him in our team will be great to increase our strength."

"Sure, I will tag along. It'll be great to teach Mutt-face some manners." Koga agreed. Inuyasha muffled some inaudible words on the ground, the gang assumed he has cursed again.

* * *

**(1 hour later, near the Doppler Town Air Base… Kyon's POV)**

* * *

"Why do we have to come along?" I moaned as we hid near a bush and saw the air base that Blizzard Buffalo mentioned.

Haruhi glared at me and said "This is no way to complain while on a adventure! We want to be friends with Doppler so he can show us how to build advanced spaceships!" Zero and I glared at Haruhi for her navity.

Zero told her "Ya know, I actually agree with Kyon. You are a nutcase. Doppler is trying to destroy humanity, so he can't be friends with us since you're human. And we got to stop him."

"But we have to befriend him if we want to go to outer space!" Haruhi protested.

"No means no, Haruhi." Houki told her sternly.

"But-"

"No!" Sakura snapped at her. It's good to have some sane people around. But seeing Haruhi pouting like that when she lost an argument is sometimes normal when we're in a universe that she didn't created. Yuki noticed some bushes rustling. I walked up to her.

"Nagato, what's up?" I asked her.

"…We're being watched by someone…." Nagato stated emotionlessly.

"Huh?" Ling blinked as we saw bandits wearing modern bandit clothes. They surrounded us.

"All right, boys," said one hoodlum in who wore the same uniform as me and Koizumi. "It looks like we've got some rich people today. Looks like some A-rank- huh?" The hoodlum stared at me.

I stared at the hoodlum. "Taniguchi? You're the last person I'd think of joining a motorcycle gang."

"Kyon, what are you doing here? And- wait, what the? This is the SOS Brigade!" He swept his eyes back and forth along our team.

This is one of my friends, Taniguchi, back from my school in the real world. Like me, he's also an ordinary human. Taniguchi is a bit of a kidder, but he's dependable. Now, what he's doing with these guys? I'll have to ask him.

"How did you guys get here?" Taniguchi put his hands on top of his head and slowly shook his head in disbelief.

Okay, I guess he asked us first. "The short version: Bright light that came out of nowhere and such."

He groaned. "Me too. Great, so now we're all stuck here."

"Do I know you?" Haruhi asked sharply.

We all turned to look at her. Taniguchi looked put out. I don't blame him. After all, he and Haruhi went to the same middle school, and today they still go to the same high school. Besides that, I have a suspicion that she once dumped him five minutes after he asked her out.

"Yeah, it's Taniguchi," I told her. Then, before she could upset him further, I asked, "Taniguchi, it's nice to see you doing so well. But we got a mission to handle so can you and your gang help us out on taking out Gravity Beetle?"

Taniguchi approached closer to me and wheedled, "Come on, Kyon, I've got the guys to think about!" He waggled his fingers at his fellow bandits. "Besides, it's not every day that 15 A ranked babes appeared out of nowhere like that!" He grinned at Zero. "Especially the cutie A-Rank babe in the red armor."

"Uh…" I was about to correct him until Zero intervened.

"Actually, I'm a male Reploid." Zero frowned at him.

Taniguchi looked at Zero closely and then back to me and then back to Zero. His face turned green. "I think I'm going to be sick…" He moaned.

"Well, why don't we introduced ourselves before starting the mission to fight Gravity Beetle?" X asked cheerfully. I can't argue with X on that.

"Okay!" Taniguchi grinned as he turned to his men. "Lunch is on us, boys!" His gang cheered. I sighed, this will be a long day.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… Normal POV)**

* * *

Bit and a humanoid beetle, Gravity Beetle have received word that X and his friends are on their way to the air base. Bit turned to Gravity Beetle. "You have received your orders. I will take down X and his friends. If I failed somehow, you will finish the job." Bit ordered.

"Roger that! I'll make sure MegaMan X and his friends don't shut down this base! You do your part too, Bit." Gravity Beetle nodded.

"X and his friends will provide the challenge I want." Bit crossed his arms and an evil glint appeared on his eyes.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Gravity Beetle: Part 2 of 2: Vs Bit Round 1! Our Bonds is What Keeps Us Together!**

**A/N: Due to some thinking, I decided to make the Gravity Beetle chapter into two parts. Next chapter is the Bit fight and battle with Gravity Beetle. Stay tuned for more updates.**


	67. Gravity Beetle: Part 2 of 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. I had to do Passover with my family in where my uncles live. So here is Chapter 67. Also, to answer my guest reviewers question about me updating this story almost every day, I graduated from school back in 2008. I was a rookie fanfic writer back then. So enough discussing about me. Here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 67: Gravity Beetle: Part 2 of 2: Vs Bit Round 1! Our Bonds is What Keeps Us Together!**

* * *

X and the gang were having a picnic with Taniguchi and his gang. Taniguchi waved his drumstick at Kyon. "You know, Kyon, you owe me…"

"Hmm?" Kyon raised an skeptic eyebrow.

"I warned you about Haruhi… and now we're dragged into her weirdness." Taniguchi took a bite out of his drumstick.

"For once, Haruhi didn't caused this. We were brought here by some device called Project Uni." Kyon sighed as he drank his water.

"Project Uni…?" Taniguchi joked. "That's the name of the device that brought us here instead of Haruhi's weirdness? Man, this world has terrible names."

"Excuse me?" Ling sneered at him. "Then what kind of name is Taniguchi?"

"What's wrong with my name?!" Taniguchi growled at her before calming down. "Anyway, the bandits who found me told me this area is under some guy name Dr. Doppler's control and he's declaring war on humanity. What's up with that?"

"Dr. Doppler has went Maverick somehow…" Yuki told him stoically. "Theories suggested he is under the influence of some virus."

"Maverick?" Taniguchi blinked again. "What does Nagato mean by that?"

Zero stepped in this time. "She means Doppler has become an out of control robot who rebelled against the humans. And now he's aiming to take over the entire omniverse with Project Uni. I'm a Reploid, a robot who can think and choose for him or herself." Taniguchi looked at Zero oddly.

"Are you saying this world has advanced robots who have human emotions or something like that?!" Taniguchi gawked. "I must be dreaming…"

"Unfortunately, you're not dreaming, Taniguchi." Kyon sighed as he rubbed his temples. "We're in a world where some crazy Reploid doctor is out to destroy humanity. And our leaders are the first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on and seven girls with serious fighting moves."

"That blue guy over there?" Taniguchi pointed to X and the other six IS chatting peacefully, he couldn't help but feel jealous. "How does he get the girls if he's a robot? What's his secret?"

Ling frowned at Taniguchi's pervertedness. "If you think like that, then I won't tell you X's secret even though he doesn't realized it." She crossed her arms and glared at Taniguchi.

"Come on! I need to know X's secret so I can have A-Ranked babes as either my girlfriend or part of my harem!" Taniguchi whined as he got on his knees and got into the begging position.

"No is no! So drop it!" Ling snapped at him.

Roy winced at Ling's scary behavior, but he stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, we are full. Right now, we need to concentrate on the attack on Gravity Beetle's air base. From what Blizzard Buffalo told us, Gravity Beetle has the power to manipulate gravity, hence the first word of his name. So we should proceed with caution."

"I agree. Let's leave this normal nobody and kick Gravity Beetle's butt so we can go to Doppler's lab to find this Project Uni to travel to alien worlds." Haruhi stood up and placed her hands on her hips while proclaiming that. Kyon frowned at Haruhi's childish behavior.

"We need Project Uni to head back to our world and stop Doppler from using Project Uni to take over the omniverse." Kyon reasoned with her.

"But Kyon… I don't want to go back to our boring world. Project Uni is our chance to fulfill the SOS Brigade's dreams of meeting and befriending alien races! So we need to find Doppler and steal Project Uni to go to alien worlds! Who cares about going back home?" Haruhi retorted.

"Don't you have families back home that are worried sick about you?" X stood up from his seat and glared at Haruhi. "Crazy as your beliefs are, there are family and friends that are worried sick back in your dimension. Plus, I bet your friends have families that are worried about their children back in your dimension. Plus, we need to take Taniguchi with us since he came from your dimension."

"So? My world is boring. I bet my Brigade members agreed, right?" Haruhi glared at her Brigade members. Itsuki frowned at Haruhi and said this.

"I'm sorry, Miss Suzumiya, but I have to agree with X on this one. Our families are worried about where we are and we need to return to our dimension."

"I-I agree with X-kun as well." Mikuru stammered. Yuki nodded in response with Mikuru and Itsuki.

Haruhi growled angrily as she crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine… We'll use Project Uni to go back home after we're through with Doppler."

"Now that's settled, let's take Taniguchi with us." Zero suggested. Taniguchi looked at Zero with a surprised look.

"W-What? Are you going to make me fight these Mavericks?! I don't know any martial arts or something!"

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Laura told him simply.

"Are we done talking?" Inuyasha grumbled sourly. "Let's move it!"

"Alright. Taniguchi's gang should head on back to their hideout since it'll be too dangerous for them." Cecilia suggested.

"Please take care of the boss for us, will ya?" A bandit smiled.

"We will. You'll find some place to hide before someone gets hurt." Riza nodded. And with that said, our heroes head straight for Gravity Beetle's air base.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the air base, Kagome tensed. "I can feel a jewel shard deeper in this base. No doubt that Gravity Beetle guy has it."

"Then let's go then. Let's beat the tar out of Gravity Beetle!" Ed urged. Everyone nodded in agreement with Ed and they pressed forward. They took out many of the Mavericks inside the air base and destroyed control towers that allows the planes to leave the base. Eventually, they reached the middle of the base and entered a room.

Just as they were about to exit the room, they heard "I have been waiting for you, X-Squad!" The gang looked around for the source of the voice.

"W-Who said that?!" Sakura eeped. Suddenly, Bit leaped down and glared at our heroes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded as he readies one of his Jutsus.

"The name's Bit, a member of the Nightmare Police of Doppler's forces. Dr. Doppler and Naraku has ordered me to destroy you. You brats are no match for me." Bit mocked. Naruto has an anger vein on his forehead.

"Oh yeah?! Well we're going to kick your butt! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made two clones of himself and they charged towards Bit.

"Wait, Naruto!" Charlotte gasped.

"Idiot…" Sasuke growled as he face palmed. Bit smirked if he can as he fired an energy ring at the real Naruto, stunning him. His clones dispelled.

Naruto struggled to get up. "G-Grr… What did you do?" Naruto glared at Bit.

"I simply stunned you. You should think about your strategies. Now then, die!" Bit used his hammer shield and charged towards Naruto, he was blocked by Ling who punched him in the chest.

"Not so fast, Bit! We won't let you hurt our friends like that!" Ling frowned as she got into a battle stance.

"Then try this on for size!" Bit yelled as he fired an energy shot at X who leaped out of the way, but the shot turned around and comes towards X again. "Oh, I forgot. My shots are homing so they won't stop until they hit their target!" Bit mocked as he dashed towards Cecilia and rammed into her with his hammer shield.

"Why you!" Cecilia growled as she charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at Bit, damaging him in a medium level.

"Not bad, but I'm good!" Bit taunted as he fired more homing shots at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura panicked as one of the energy shots was heading towards her, but Sasuke swoop in and pushed her out of harm's way. Sakura was glad that Sasuke saved her. Sasuke noticed the two energy shots heading towards him and he sees X still being chased by the one after him. So he got an idea, he dashed towards X, leading the two shots and the one after X changed targets and was now trying to hit Sasuke. Sasuke dashed towards Bit. "That won't help you, runt." Bit frowned, however, he sees Sasuke disappear and the three energy shots hit Bit, giving him medium damage. "Augh! A cheap trick!" Bit growled as Sasuke reappeared behind him and punched him five times in the back.

"Take this, Bit!" Houki leaped up and brought her katanas down on Bit, slashing him five times. Bit punched her away with his hammer shield. He fired another stun ring at Ed, but the Fullmetal Alchemist leaped up and used his automail arm blade to slash Bit five times.

"Charged shot!" X yelled as he fired a level 4 charged shot thanks to his Giga Armor and it hit Bit for large doses of damage.

"Why you little!" Bit snarled as he charged towards X, but he was blocked by Zero who slashed Bit with his Z-Saber, giving him some decent damage. "So, the mysterious former Red Maverick is going to challenge me?" Bit sneered.

"He's not alone on this one, bub!" Makoto grinned as she charged towards Bit and punched and kicked him ten times with her fists and tonfas.

"Nirvana, use Volante!" Carl ordered as Nirvana launched energy shots at Bit, giving him some decent hurt as well.

'Interesting…' Bit thought to himself as he eyed Nirvana. 'That human can control a puppet like that. There must be some sort of secret it has. I better tell Doppler about this when I get back.' Bit fired another homing shot at the gang and they dodged it and lead it to Bit, he was hit by it and got small damage.

"Yah!" Charlotte yelled as she dashed in and thrusts her spear at Bit five times, giving him some more hurt. Tatenashi swoop in and thrusts her spear at Bit three times, giving him some medium damage.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha lashed his energy claws at Bit, giving him large doses of damage.

Kagome fired a sacred arrow at Bit, giving him some decent damage. X fired another charged shot at Bit after that, giving him more damage than ever.

Bit held his chest as it emitted electricity as the gang aimed their weapons at him. "Unbelievable… X and his seven girlfriends' powers are off the charts. I will let you go, but you won't be so lucky next time! And you're only delaying the inevitable!" Bit swore as he warped out of sight.

"W-What does he mean by delaying the inevitable?" Mikuru stammered.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Laura muttered with a frown.

"Let's worry about it later. Right now, we need to find Gravity Beetle." Miroku suggested.

X nodded in agreement and said "We can find him in the high control tower. Let's move, X-Squad!"

"Roger!" Everyone save for Inuyasha nodded as they exited the room and continued on their way.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the door to Gravity Beetle's lair. "Inside is that Gravity Beetle thing?" Taniguchi gulped in fear.

"Yeah… And he won't listen to reason because Blizzard Buffalo said Gravity Beetle is stubborn and arrogant." Houki nodded.

"Not only that, but Blizzard Buffalo told us that Gravity Beetle used to be a Maverick Hunter of the 17th Unit. But he left after having a falling out with his brother, Boomer Kuwarger. Boomer Kuwarger must have his reasons and he's still our friend." Ling stated with a frown.

"Then let's take him on then." Roy suggested. Everyone nodded as they entered through the door.

"Welcome, Maverick Hunters!" Gravity Beetle laughed as he floated down and crossed his arms. "I never thought I get to destroy the fools who tricked my brother into fighting for the humans." He mocked.

"You got it all wrong, Gravity Beetle! Boomer Kuwarger was under Sigma's influence and we helped cured him of the virus infecting him!" Charlotte frowned as she readies her spear.

X pointed his X-Buster at Gravity Beetle. "Gravity Beetle, either power down and come back with us to Hunter Base in Doppler Town or fight us. Either way, you must be stopped at all costs!"

"Never, you human lover!" Gravity Beetle snarled as he dashed towards the gang, forcing them to scatter.

"Guess reasoning is out of the question with you, huh?!" Makoto growled as she used Comet Cannon and used Break Shot to punch the energy ball towards Gravity Beetle, damaging him in a medium level.

"Gravity Well!" Gravity Beetle shouted as he fired a small gravity orb into the air, making the gang heavier than before.

"Ugh! He's not kidding about manipulating gravity!" Kyon gritted his teeth as he struggled to get up. X struggled his X-Buster up and fired a charged shot at the Gravity Well, destroying it.

"Why you!" Gravity Beetle yelled as he dashed towards Laura, she frowned as she leaped above him and slashed him five times with her claymore. Gravity Beetle fired another Gravity Well, only it is slightly larger. Cecilia destroyed it this time and Kanzashi dashed in and slashed Gravity Beetle five times with her large sword. "Not bad, but not good enough!" Gravity Beetle snarled as he leaped up and dived towards Mikuru who screamed, but Naruto got in front of her and blocked Gravity Beetle's ram.

"Take this, you oversized beetle!" Naruto growled with gritted teeth as he used a chakra punch to knock Gravity Beetle into the wall. "Sasuke!" He called out to his rival and friend.

"Right…" Sasuke nodded as he shouted "Fireball Style Jutsu!" He breathe out a fireball which hit Gravity Beetle for medium damage.

"Gravity Well!" Gravity Beetle launched a slightly larger Gravity Well, Zero dashed in and sliced it in half with his Z-Saber. Then he dashed towards Gravity Beetle and slashed him five times.

Hughes and Riza fired their guns at Gravity Beetle, damaging him even more. X fired a level 2 charged shot at Gravity Beetle, giving him even more damage.

"Take this, foul fiend!" Armstrong yelled as he charged in and punched Gravity Beetle in the face, giving him some even more hurt.

"Take this, beetle breath!" Koga yelled as he dashed in at incredible speed and punched and kicked Gravity Beetle five times with such force. Inuyasha snarled, he hated being showed up by Koga.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at Gravity Beetle, giving him even more damage.

"Take this!" Ling screamed out as she charged towards Gravity Beetle and punched and kicked him 12 times, giving him even more damage. X fired another charged shot at Gravity Beetle, giving him even more damage.

"That's it!" Gravity Beetle screamed out in fury. "Time for my ultimate Gravity Well which will suck you into a black hole and destroy you-ack!" Before Gravity Beetle can finish, Kakashi used Chidori and managed to destroy him in one hit.

"Sorry, we can't allow you to do that." Kakashi said cheerfully. "But we can't let your power go to waste. X?" He turned to X with a smile underneath his mask. X nodded as he walked up to the remains of Gravity Beetle and touched a piece. He fired the Gravity Well from his X-Buster, meaning he now has Gravity Beetle's attack.

"Now there's only 5 Doppler Sergeants left!" Shippo cheered. Kagome walked up to Gravity Beetle's remains and picked up the jewel shard he has/

"Yeah! We're on a roll here!" Naruto grinned.

"Let's head back to base so we can prepare for the next day." Cecilia smiled.

"I can agree on that." Tatenashi grinned.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Ed's Mechanic and Kyon's Little Sister: Reunited with Loved Ones in a Human Town**

**A/N: Sorry it took me three days to finish this chapter, Passover and traveling did that. So next chapter will be up tomorrow, I hope. See you then.**


	68. Reunited with Loved Ones

**Chapter 68: Ed's Mechanic and Kyon's Little Sister: Reunited with Loved Ones in a Human Town**

* * *

**(Meanwhile… Back in the FMA Dimension… On a Train out of Risenbool…)**

* * *

Winry sat staring into out the window as the scenery passed by. "Stupid Al and Edward! Getting lost like that!" Although news normally traveled slowly to her parts, this one spread like wildfire. Seemed that an entire town disappeared overnight. How and for what reason no one knows. All they know was, that the entire population was gone. Included in the disappearance were a number of alchemists. Including a famous one that went by the name of Fullmetal. "They can't be gone! They just can't!" A single tear trickled down her face. "I'll find them! And I'll kick their butts in making me come all the way over there too!"

A few hours later, Winry arrived at her destination. However, just as soon as she got off the train, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. "What the heck?!" Winry screamed as the light engulfed her. In about a few minutes, she was gone.

* * *

**(In the MegaMan X dimension…)**

* * *

Winry's vision returned as she lower her arms and her focus returned. She looked around, she was in some high tech town she has never seen before. She also noticed the road way and it was nothing like she has ever seen before! "What on earth? Did alchemists do that?" She muttered in disbelief as she sees humans working with strange metal people whom she thought were moving by Alchemy. "Where am I?" Winry muttered as she began to look around. Suddenly, she heard some voices from the town entrance. She quickly hid behind a alleyway and looked at the entrance.

X and the gang were walking into the town. Houki turned to Roy and asked him "This is the only human settlement according to Blizzard Buffalo that has Reploids that didn't follow Doppler?"

"Correct, Miss Shinonono." Roy nodded. "Blizzard Buffalo said he detected some sort of odd readings in this town. Could be visitors from another dimension by Project Uni."

"What's that jerk Colonel Mustang doing here?" Winry frowned. She will still never forgive Roy for the death of her parents during the Ishbal massacre. But then, she saw two figures that she was glad to see alive.

"So all we have to do is find those two odd readings and return to base. Sounds easy." Ed replied casually.

"Yeah, it will be easy." Ling nodded.

"Edward and Alphose Elric!" Winry growled as she rushed up to Ed and Al and used her trusty wench to bash them in the noggins.

"What the?!" Naruto gawked, even Sakura was surprised by this.

"Oh my…" Miroku commented, earning him a whack from Sango.

Winry was panting heavily as she glared at her childhood friends. "You got a lot of nerve disappearing like that!" Her eyes began to water. "When I heard about the tragedy of Southern Vale… I thought you two were gone…" She began to choke in her tears as she wept softly. "You two are the biggest idiots I have ever seen. Don't you two ever scare me like that ever again…"

"Oww…" Ed winced as he rubbed his bump before looking up and seeing Winry. "W-Winry?!"

"What's she doing here?!" Al's eyes widen in shock before he came to a realization. "Could she be the odd reading caused by Project Uni?"

"Project Uni?" Winry glared at Al which made him recoil in shock. "What's going on here?! Where have you been over the last hours?! Who are these guys, especially these girls?! And who are those two metal people with you?! You got a lot of explanation to do, Edward and Alphose Elric!" She grabbed Ed and Al by the collars of their clothes and armor and shook them angrily.

"Now calm down, Miss Rockabell. I'm sure you have a lot of questions regarding where we are and stuff like that." Roy reassured her. Winry glared at Roy. He was a bit imitated. After all, he was the one who took her parents' lives a long time ago. He knew she will never forgive him for what he has done to her parents, but Roy hopes that one day Winry will forgive him and he will redeem himself for commiting crimes against Ishbal.

"It's best if we explain things to her." X reassured him with a smile. "Miss Winry, please listen to what we have to say."

* * *

And so, X and the gang filled Winry in on the world she is in, Reploids and how X was the first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on, the dangers of Mavericks, the Mavericks' leader, Sigma, the three adventures X, Zero and the IS girls went through and the friends they have made during the adventures and Mavericks they have converted back to Reploids.

"So let me get this straight…" Winry placed her hand on her chin in thought. "We're in a world that has advanced robots who think and act like humans, you, X and these seven girls are heroes that fought in two wars and stopped the former leader of the Maverick Hunters, this Sigma guy from destroying all humans to make this crazy insane Reploid Utopia three times in a row and now you're battling a mad Reploid scientist who made a anti-virus software to destroy this Maverick Virus?" Winry looked at X and Zero in awe. "Amazing… Whoever built you two must be really skilled mechanics or something. And it wasn't Alchemy!"

"I was created by the kind hearted Dr. Thomas Light. So yeah, he really is a amazing scientist." X smiled meekly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"And an honest one too." Winry giggled before turning to Zero. "And who made you?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Zero muttered as he turned away.

"Zero?" Kagome looked at him oddly. "You don't recall anything about your creator?" X was silent as she said that.

"N-No… I don't recall anything about my creator. All I remember that I was a former Maverick until I was defeated by Sigma who was still the leader of the Maverick Hunters back then and I became a Maverick Hunter…" Zero said coldly as he crossed his arms and began to think.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome lowered her head despondently a bit. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Yeah, same here." Winry also looked despondent for the same reason.

Suddenly, Kyon noticed a disturbance in a house over there. He quietly walked towards it and Haruhi not wanting to let her lackey out of sight, followed suit. X and Charlotte followed soon after.

* * *

**(Kyon's POV)**

* * *

We arrived at the house. I slightly knocked on the door.

It was opened by my little sister!

"Kyon!" she gasped, then ran forward and grabbed my leg. She begged, "Take me away from this weirdo!"

An old, kindly, looking man stepped forward. "Yuiren, who's at the door?" he asked, then saw us standing there. "My son!" he cried in delight. "Kishuku, you've come back to us! And who's this? Have you brought us your bride?"

"Where- who- what do you mean?" I asked incoherently. I looked down at my little sister. "How long have you been here? What's going on?"

"You have an old man as your dad, Kyon?" Haruhi looked at me oddly. I shook my head no.

"No, he was a young man."

She pointed at the old man and accused, "That old weirdo's been claiming he's my dad, and all the other villagers say so too, but he's not our dad, Kyon!"

"Yuiren," the old man said sadly. He looked at me and explained, "She's been distraught ever since you left."

My little sister's right. This guy isn't anything like our dad. Our dad's a lot younger, for one thing. And they look very different. And my dad's personality is a lot different from what I've seen of this fellow.

"I'm sorry to hear you went through this trouble with that foul Doppler running things here, my son." The old man looked at us with a small smile.

"He's not your son!" my little sister shouted at him.

The old man looked apologetically at Haruhi. "You'll have to excuse her. So, are you my son's bride?"

Haruhi explained, "No, we go to school together. I'm the leader of the SOS Brigade, of which he's a member. I'm Haruhi Suzumiya." She bowed.

"School, eh? I didn't realize he was going to school. Oh, excuse me." The old man bowed back, "I'm Kyuuen Sou. You've already met my daughter Yuiren and my son Kishuku."

"Those aren't our names!" my little sister wailed. She looked close to tears.

I knelt down so I could look her in the eyes. I patted her on the head and whispered, "I know, I know. Calm down, I'll figure something out. Are you hurt in any way? Has anyone mistreated you here?"

She shook her head in negation as she got a grip on herself. "No, everyone's been nice, but that makes it worse! It's so weird here! Can we go home soon?"

"I don't know about soon, but hopefully sometime," I tried to reassure her.

She looked me up and down. "Why are you dressed like that?" she asked.

That's my little sister for you. She's only in the fifth grade. Sometimes she helps out with SOS Brigade activities.

The old man sighed in relief, seeing Yuiren- I mean, my little sister- calm down. That guy's confident misidentification is starting to affect me!

"Yuiren," the old man smiled at her, "didn't you make something for our guest?" My little sister stared back at him in disbelief, and he continued, "I know you were making something for the bride he'd meet one day."

"No, I wasn't," she contradicted him, "I was trying to get away from you!"

Haruhi announced, "It was nice getting to know you. Please excuse us for having barged in on you like this."

She bowed, and he returned it forlornly. "Are you leaving already?" he asked sadly.

I quickly stepped forward. "I think we'd better take my little sister along too," I suggested. "We can help her."

The old man sighed, and hugged me tightly, acquiescing, "If you're sure, my son. I entrust her to your care."

I felt really awful.

My little sister was cheering.

He finally released me and went to hug my little sister, but she protested, "Kyon, make him stop!" as she ran to the other side of the cottage.

The old man smiled ruefully. "Very well, then. Farewell," he bowed to her.

She looked rebellious, but I had my eye on her, so she shrugged and bowed back and replied, "Thank you for taking care of me." I think she actually was sincere when she said that.

We soon left and X and Charlotte looked at me. X spoke first. "I think this man is being senile and I believed he watched an anime called Fushigi Yuugi so he mistaken you for those names." X figured.

"Fantastic…" I muttered in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it, Kyon." Charlotte smiled at me. "At least your little sister is safe and protected by the people of the town here." She was right, if my little sister ran into Doppler's forces, I don't know what to do… We met up with the gang at the town entrance.

"I should've known the SOS Brigade was involved," my little sister declared. "What is this, some sort of sci-fi reenactment? You guys dumped me for more than a week with that old weirdo!"

"Hey, calm down, Kyon's sister." Ling reassured her with a grin. "We'll explain on the way back to our base. Right now, we need to head back to base to plan out the next mission." My little sister looked at Ling oddly.

"How do you know I'm Kyon's sister? We don't even know you!" She snapped at her while Ling laughed cheerfully. My little sister has a point there. How does Ling know I have a sister?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Ryoko Asakura Attacks! Ryoko, Naraku and Doppler Team Up! **

**A/N: How do you like that chapter? Anyway, next chapter is round 1 with Ryoko Asakura, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	69. Ryoko Asakura Attacks!

**A/N: Whoa, 69 chapters already? Man, I must be really focused on this fanfic or something. Here is Chapter 69 and after this chapter, we go back to the battle with Vile MKII with Sesshomaru joining our heroes after the Vile battle.**

**Chapter 69: Ryoko Asakura Attacks! Ryoko, Naraku and Doppler Team Up!**

* * *

X and the gang were walking back to base, filling Kyon's sister in on what's happening so far.

"So… we're in another Earth that has these highly advanced robots who act like humans called Reploids and there's this mad doctor Reploid who is plotting to destroy all of humanity in the omniverse?" Kyon's sister asked with a confused stare.

"That's about the size of it." Kyon nodded with a sigh. "And the only way for us to return home is by recovering this Project Uni he has stolen from the Hunters…"

Kyon's sister blinked. "I must be having the weirdest dream ever…"

"It's not a dream!" Haruhi beamed happily. "It's real and we're having a great time, battling berserk Maverick robots and stuff like that!" Houki sighed in annoyance, she knows about Haruhi from the anime and light novel series, but she's wearing down her patience. She looked up and saw someone on the cliffs. Her eyes widen in fear. Is that who Houki think it is? If she was right, they're in big trouble!

X and the gang looked up to see the figure Houki is seeing. "Who's that?" Naruto has a confused gaze on his features.

Taniguchi looked up and saw the figure with a happy gasp. "Miss Asakura! It's great to see you again!"

Haruhi walked up beside Kyon who has a shocked look on his face. "Kyon! It's her, the mysterious girl who transferred out of our school! Now she's reappeared here! Now we can finally find out what happened!" Haruhi beamed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know…" Ling gritted her teeth in anger as she got into a battle stance.

Ryoko Asakura's soft but crystal clear voice was carried perfectly to them as they continued to gaze at Ryoko, maybe by the storm winds or the natural acoustic properties of the cliffs and the lake beneath. "Why hello, everyone. It's marvelous to see that you've all been enjoying your lives since I left you."

Charlotte looked to her left and saw Yuki muttering some words. She can tell the alien cyborg is preparing to help out with the battle against Ryoko.

"Still… I will still try to kill Kyon so he will be the perfect catalyst to Haruhi's reaction which will affect the flow of data back in our universe." Ryoko smiled eerily.

"What? Kill Kyo?! Why?!" Al gasped in shock before turning to Kyon. "What does that scary girl mean by that, Kyo?" Kyon smiled, at least someone calls him by his true name, but his smile faded and turned to Al with a serious frown.

"It means… She wants to kill me to see a reaction from Haruhi." He told him.

"Not going to happen!" Makoto growled as she readies her tonfas. "If you want to hurt Kyon, you have to go through us!"

"I do not know the history between you and Kyo…" Carl frowned as he readies Nirvana. "But we cannot allow a vile deed like that to pass."

Taniguchi turned chalk white. "What's going on? Miss Asakura, what are you trying to do? What are you talking about?"

Asakura sighed. "I see you still don't want to die, Kyon. I don't understand why organics feel so strongly about it. It will happen sooner or later."

Haruhi turned to Kyon with an angry frown. "Kyon, what's she talking about? What did you do to her?" Haruhi demanded to know.

"We don't have time for now! Here she comes!" Inuyasha growled as Ryoko leaped down and landed on the ground, she made a huge hole after she landed. She then turned her arms into energy blades and charged towards X and the gang, mostly towards Kyon.

"Watch out!" Zero yelled as he got in front of Kyon and locked blades with Ryoko. Kyon got to a safe hiding place.

Ryoko smiled at Zero which made him questioned her cheerful expression. "I know all about this world and how my universe is merely fiction created by you organics. So I guess I should be calling you the gods of our universe." She and Zero clashed rapidly in a dance of blades.

"Then you're well aware of the fact that you and Kyon's friends are anime and light novel characters?!" Zero growled as he slashed Ryoko five times in the chest, giving her medium damage.

"Why yes. And I know all about you Reploids when I arrived in this universe. I know Haruhi didn't created this universe, you organics created her and her friends and our universe. So it will be amazing to see her reaction if all of her loved ones died by my hands." Ryoko closed her eyes and smiled as Houki joined Zero and they began the clash of blades again for about 3 minutes. However, Ryoko was overpowering Zero and Houki and used a slash move to make a windy move to push them back.

"Shoot! She's stronger like in the anime and light novels!" Houki growled as Ed charged in with an angry yell of a boar and slashed Ryoko three times with his automail blade.

"Ed! Be careful! That girl is serious when fighting!" Winry covered her mouth in shock.

"I know that!" Ed grunted as he and Ryoko locked blades for about 50 seconds until Ed got the upper hand and slashed her five times. Ryoko spins around like a tornado, forcing Ed back a little.

"Fullmetal! Hang on!" Ryo gritted his teeth in fury as he flung fireballs at Ryoko who swatted them away like flies. She charged towards Roy who gulped in fear but Kanzashi got in the way and clashed blades with Ryoko.

"Hmm… You organics of this universe which created ours is interesting. Once I get a reaction from Haruhi about Kyon's death, I may as well destroy this universe that created mine." Ryoko smiled cheerfuly as she tried to slash Kanzashi but she back flipped out of the way.

"You won't get the chance! I watched the anime and read the light novels about you back in 2035…" Kanzashi glared at Ryoko. "I won't allow you to destroy both universe because of your insane beliefs!"

"Oh?" Ryoko titled her head in amusement. "And how will an organic like yourself will do?"

"Chidori!" Kanzashi heard Kakashi's voice as Kakashi swoop in and used his most powerful Jutsu to give Ryoko some decent amounts of damage. "She's not alone in this battle!" Kakashi told Ryoko simply. He turned to Kanzashi with a cheerfull smile underneath his mask. "You alright, Miss Sarashiki?"

"I am now. Thank you, Kakashi-san." Kanzashi bowed lightly with a smile.

"I have to use the Rassengan!" Naruto yelled as he made two clones of himself and the real Naruto and the first clone made a ball of blue energy. Sasuke looked to his left. He can tell Naruto is using the Rassengan. The young Uchiha could hope the moron knows what he's doing. The three Naruto clones charged at Ryoko who was recovering from the attack Kakashi has given her. They shouted out "Rassengan!" And hurled the ball of energy which turned into a powerful blast of energy which hit Ryoko for massive damage.

"Take this!" Charlotte and Tatenashi yelled as they dashed in and thrust their spears at Ryoko, but she agilely dodged them and tried to slash the two of them, but they back flipped out of the way.

"Ling! When I pelt her with Buster Shots, you give her some punches and kicks!" Cecilia yelled as she fired Buster shots at Ryoko who deflected them with ease. Ryoko however failed to notice Ling sneaking up behind her and the IS pilot gave Ryoko 25 punches and kicks.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slams the Tetsusaiga down and the mighty wind attack tried to hit Ryoko, but she dodged out of the way. "What?!" Inuyasha gawked as Ryoko somehow dodged his favorite move.

"Hah! Let me try, mutt face!" Koga yelled as he charged towards Ryoko in his super speed, however Ryoko simply side stepped out of the way, surprising Koga as he crashed into a cliff wall, knocking him for the rest of the fight.

"Why you!" Makoto growled as she and Nirvana charged in and combined their attacks to give the evil alien cyborg some decent damage, knocking her back a little.

Ryoko staggered up and smiled cheerfully. "Well done, everyone. But I was holding back. Now I will kill all of you with my super blast." She puts her hands together and began charging a deadly and powerful blast.

"Oh no! What should we do?!" Mikuru cried frantically as she held on to Kyon. Suddenly, she noticed X glowing a blue aura. "H-Huh?"

X aimed his X-Buster at Ryoko, it was charging the powerful attack filled with limitless power. "I can't allow you to harm my friends!" He yelled angrily at her.

"What is this?" Ryoko gasped as she felt an unknown limitless surge of power coming from X. 'Who is that blue robot? His power is higher than Haruhi's…. Yet, he does not have the ability to alter data like her, but it's almost… god like…' Ryoko stopped her attack and smiled at the gang. "I guess I have to let you go for now. Please don't get killed by somebody else because it's my job to kill you." With that said, Ryoko leaped out of sight. X lowered his X-Buster and it changed back into his hand with a sigh.

"What's gotten into Miss Asakura like that? Why is she trying to kill Kyon?" Taniguchi stammered. X, Zero and the IS girls were silent. They don't want to tell Kyon and his friends that they're anime and light novel characters and Ryoko is really an alien trying to kill Kyon so she can make Haruhi end her universe. However, they were watched by the shadowy silhouette of Vile from a cliff.

"Soon, X and IS pilots… You will pay for the defeat you have given me…" With an evil snicker, Vile warped out of sight…

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Ryoko…)**

* * *

Ryoko was talking with Bit who saw her fight from the shadows. "So Doppler wants to recruit me into conquering the omniverse? And he will guarantee the death of Kyon which will alter the flow of data caused by Haruhi back in my universe?" Ryoko was interested in this.

"Yeah, so you in?" Bit smiled sinisterly.

"Why yes. Of course I'm in. Teaming up with Doppler and his allies may be beneficial for me." Ryoko closed her eyes and smiled.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Return of Vile! Escape the Exploding Warehouse!**

**A/N: How do you like it? Next chapter is the first battle with the rebuilt Vile and after that, Sesshomaru will appear. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	70. Return of Vile!

**A/N: And so we have reached the 70th chapter. I have to say, this is my most promising chapter yet. Here is the battle with the rebuilt Vile.**

**Chapter 70: Return of Vile! Escape the Exploding Warehouse!**

* * *

The next day, X and the gang were having breakfast with the exception of X and Zero since they're Reploids who relied on E-Tanks and recharging. Sakura decided to strike up a conversation with Charlotte.

"So Char." Sakura began with a cheery smile. "How long have you been an IS pilot or whatever you're called back in your era?"

"Um…" Charlotte looked away shyly. "I have been an IS pilot since I enrolled at the IS Academy before I was cryogenically frozen. My father forced me to enroll at IS Academy so he can steal data on ISes to save his company." X and the rest of the IS girls were silent when Charlotte said that.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura lowered her head despondently. "Did you and your father… get along at all?"

"No… He was using me as a tool to further his selfish schemes." Charlotte frowned, but her mood brighten up with a smile and replied with "But it's not bad. I met Ichika and my friends and soon, X-kun and Zero. Especially X-kun who reminds me of Ichika-san."

"Do you like X?" Sakura whispered into Charlotte's ear, she blushed madly and has the small white dotted eye look on her face.

"Y-Yes I do, I liked X. Though he doesn't know which one of the seven of us he likes the most." She stuttered softly so X and the others won't hear her.

"The same with Naruto." Sakura smiled dully. "There's this friend of mine who really, really likes Naruto, though he's too dense to notice her feelings. So I'm sure X will return your feelings and you and he becomes a couple."

"I…I… You're right… During the Mother Computer incident when Sigma trapped me in my worst nightmare… X came through for me and helped me overcome my dark and tragic past." Charlotte smiled slightly as she remembered back to the day X saved her from her worst nightmare and fear. He was always there for her and that's why she admired that in X. Perhaps she and X are destined to be an item.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Sakura whispered with a grin. "So play it smooth and you'll reel him in before you know it."

"T-Thank you, Sakura-chan." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Ling asked with a sly grin.

"Oh just some girl talk between us girls." Sakura giggled cheerfully.

"Err… Right, so what's our next agenda?" Kyon muttered with a sigh.

"We'll let you know when we gather more intel." X told him as he and Zero walked to the command room to look for any suspicious activity.

* * *

**(25 minutes later… In the entertainment room of Doppler Town Hunter Base…)**

* * *

"Come on, come on… No!" Ed gawked as Makoto's character, Ryu finished off Ed's character, Ken with a Hadouken, Makoto has won the match. Apparently, she and Ed were playing a game of Street Fighter 4 on the PS3.

"Haha!" Makoto laughed cheerfully as she did the V for Victory sign. "I win again! That's 5 matches in a row!" She proclaimed proudly. Ed growled softly.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" Ed yelled in fury. Ed hated losing, as much as he hated milk, he hated losing the most.

"Better luck next time, Edward!" Makoto grinned cheerfully as she left the room, leaving a fuming Ed behind.

As she was walking down the hallway, she saw Yuki reading a book. 'Oh, that must be Yuki Nagato, the alien cyborg from Ling's light novel. Maybe I should go talk to her?' Makoto thought to herself as she walked up to Yuki and greeted "Heya Yuki. Whatcha reading?"

"…Just a book on Reploids…" Yuki replied in her usual monotone voice before adding "You know?"

"Uh-huh…" Makoto crossed her arms and nodded slowly. "I guess I haven't told you about my past yet, huh? Would you care to listen?" She offered.

Yuki was silent for about 1 minute until she nodded slowly.

"Well, I am a Beastkin, half human, half squirrel and I enrolled at the NOL Military Academy and I was treated horribly there because of my Beastkin blood, ya know? I wasn't cheery and energetic back then. I was cold and heartless because of the way everyone treated me because of my Beastkin blood." Makoto began.

"Go on…" Yuki asked politely but stoically.

"Well, it is when I met my two best friends and former classmates, Noel Vermillion and Tsubaki Yayoi. At first, I was cold to them, but after I was bullied by classmates who mocked me because of my race, those two stood up for me and we been through a lot during our days in the Military Academy. After we graduated from the Academy, we went our separate ways, but then… fate has intervened when I was on a mission for NOL. During that mission, I was transported to an alternate time of my world where Noel didn't existed and after fighting through, I learned the cold hard truth about Noel and I want to protect my two best friends. But when Tsubaki learned the truth about Noel, I want to prevent them from fighting each other…" Makoto sighed as she regain her composure and smiled cheerfully at Yuki. "I'm sure it'll work out one day. I'll save both Noel and Tsubaki and prevent those two from killing each other and save my world."

"…I'm sorry to hear that." Yuki told her with sympathy.

"It's okay. I know you're an alien cyborg who lacks emotions, but you're caring nevertheless." Makoto chuckled. Yuki looked at her with those cold emotionless eyes. "Oh, if you're wondering how I know you're a alien cyborg… It's a secret!" Makoto waved her pinky at Yuki playfully. "Well, thanks for listening to my story, Yuki."

"Anytime,…" Makoto could have sworn she saw Yuki smiling, but she must be seeing things.

* * *

**(10 minutes later…)**

* * *

"An odd energy signature in Volt Catfish's old lair?" Cecilia muttered as Zero displayed the map showing the odd energy signature.

"Yeah. We don't know what it is, but it could be another visitor from another dimension brought by Project Uni." Zero explained. "So we should check it out. But we need to take 11 of us there to find out for sure."

"Then me and my little Carl will go with you guys." Makoto volunteered. "My instinct thinks it may be a trap, but just saying." She shrugged.

"Interesting plan, Makoto." Carl nodded in agreement. "We can't be too careful."

"Alright, X, Zero, us IS pilots, Makoto and Carl will head there. The rest stay here and monitor the situation." Laura ordered.

"Okay. Be careful everyone." Winry nodded as X and his selected group warped to Volt Catfish's old hideout.

When they got there, they noticed a elevator at the start of the area they warped in. "Hmm… Wonder what that elevator leads to?" Tatenashi wondered.

"Only one way to find out. Let's ride it." X suggested. His friends nodded in agreement as they took the elevator down and saw an odd teleporter in a hidden area.

"What the… What's a teleporter doing here?" Charlotte gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Don't know. Let's take it and find out where it leads." Zero suggested. The gang nodded in agreement as they stepped into the teleporter and are warped to an unknown location.

* * *

The gang appeared in an abandon warehouse. "…Where are we?" Ling muttered as she and the others looked around.

"Looks like an old warehouse of some kind." Kanazashi gasped.

"Let's explore this old warehouse then." Carl stated. The gang began exploring the old warehouse and after fighting many Mavericks, they arrived at a room.

"Whatever that teleporter is, it must have brought us here for a reason." Cecilia frowned. Suddenly, a familiar insane laugh was heard.

"I have waited for this day to pay you back, X and IS pilots!" The voice taunted. X, Zero and the five IS girls gasped in shock.

"It can't be… Vile?!" Houki stuttered in shock. Suddenly, Vile warped in with a menacing new Ride Armor. The gang got a good look at Vile, Vile now has a wicked blue and red color scheme and has a modified shoulder cannon.

"Long time no see, X, Zero and IS pilots. Still fighting for those worthless humans, are you? And I see you have two more IS pilots on your side!" Vile mocked as he readies the Ride Armor for battle.

"Vile?!" X gasped in shock as he looked at his old foe in bewilderment. "It can't be… we destroyed you at the end of the First Maverick War!"

"And now I'm back!" Vile laughed manically. He eyed Zero, Makoto and Carl. "I see Zero has upgraded his worthless body when I destroyed his first form. And what's this? A half squirrel freak and some midget who dresses as a gentleman?" He mocked.

"So you're Sigma's right hand man, Vile?" Makoto frowned as she readies her tonfas. "You're just as X and his friends said, a cruel and evil Maverick."

"Correct, I served Lord Sigma and no one else! Not even Doppler who rebuilt my body!" Vile yelled. "Anyway… You and your friends are trapped, X! This warehouse is set to explode in 50 minutes. But why should I leave you to your doom where I can crush all of you right now?! If you can defeat me, the doors will open, allowing you to escape to the teleporter which will send you back to the area you warped in. But you won't live long to see the light of day!" Vile crackled manically as he charged the Ride Armor towards the gang, they dodged it. The time has started.

"Hurry! We have to defeat him before the timer goes off!" X yelled as he switched to the Light Armor and fired a charged shot at Vile's Ride Armor, damaging it in a medium level.

"X… You have beaten me with that limitless potential, but I won't allow it to happen again!" Vile yelled as he fired a stun shot at Makoto, but she leaped out of the way and rushed towards Vile.

"Asteroid Vision!" Makoto yelled as she made two clones of herself and they charged towards Vile and all three Makotos yelled "Eclipse Turn!" They crossed up Vile's Ride Armor, passing through him and giving him large doses of damage.

"You'll pay for that!" Vile yelled as he lunged a punch at Makoto, but Nirvana blocked the punch with her arms. "Oh how cute, a puppet is going to try to stop me!" Vile remarked sarcastically, he regretted those words as Nirvana punched him five times with her fists.

"You were saying?" Carl asked smugly as Zero rushed in and slashed Vile's Ride Armor three times, giving it medium damage. Only 47 minutes left until explosion.

"Take this Vile!" Cecilia yelled as she charged up a charged shot and fired it at Vile's Ride Armor, giving it some decent damage. Ling charged in and punched and kicked Vile 10 times, giving his Ride Armor some massive hurtage. Only 43 minutes left.

"Why you!" Vile growled as he hurled a fist at Kanzashi who blocked the punch with her sword. Laura leaped in and slashed one of the arms five times, giving it some hurtage as well. 39 minutes left.

"Take this, Vile!" Houki yelled as she and Charlotte double teamed on Vile's Ride Armor, giving it some massive amounts of damage.

"Eat this!" Vile yelled as he fired mortar shells at Tatenashi, she flew out of the way and readies her drill spear, she thrust her weapon at Vile's Ride Armor five times, giving it medium damage. Only 29 minutes left.

"Charged shot!" X yelled as he fired a level 3 charged shot at Vile's Ride Armor, giving it some hurt as well.

"Take this!" Zero yelled as he slashed the Ride Armor five times, giving it some heavy damage. Only 20 minutes left.

"Take this, Vile! Big Bang Smash!" Makoto yelled as she hurled the powerful Astral Dive at Vile's Ride Armor, destroying it in the process.

"H-How?!" Vile gawked as the gang aimed their weapons at them. Growling softly, Vile yelled "This isn't over, Maverick Hunters! I'll be back to settle the score! Let's hope you escape this warehouse in about 15 minutes so we can settle this one day!" Vile swore as he warped out of sight. The doors opened.

The alarm sounded. **"WARNING! WAREHOUSE SET TO EXPLODE IN T-MINUS 15 MINUTES!"**

"Shoot! We got to get out of here now!" X swore as X and the gang rushed towards the teleporter. They fought Maverick soldiers that got in their way and have to avoid some obstacles. Eventually, they reached the teleporter and entered it and are warped back to Volt Catfish's lair before the warehouse exploded.

* * *

**(Outside Volt Catfish's lair…)**

* * *

"Talk about an scary experience there…" Cecilia panted heavily as the gang exited the power plant. "We almost died in there."

"Yeah… But now we know Vile is back to get even at us for the First Maverick War…" Zero frowned as he crossed his arms and began to ponder this.

"Doppler has brought him back from the scrap heap, but he's not serving him." Charlotte frowned.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" X muttered with a frown as the gang looked up to the setting sun.

Vile has returned! Can our heroes defeat him again for good?!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Brothers**

**A/N: How do you like that chapter? Next chapter will be based on my Sonic: Strike of the Red Baron story that has Sesshomaru in it. So stay tuned! Cya!**


	71. Brothers

**Chapter 71: Brothers**

* * *

In a small town near Doppler Town, a ceremony was taken place this night. It was a coming of age ceremony for a Chinese 15 year old girl. She was having a good time and she wore a special hairpin and special clothes and the same goes to the guests. Even Reploids were joining in the fun. But this is not who we're focusing on…

The ones that we are focusing on were watching the event from far away. Among those there were a small toad demon holding a large stick with a lady and a demon head situated on the top. Next was a small human girl in a yellow and orange yukata. Snoozing next to her was a two-headed dragon-like creature. Finally, there was a human figure donned in red and white robes with black chest armor and a white furry boa along his shoulder. He had long silver hair and purple slash marks on his cheeks with a purple moon marking on his forehead. The fact that he was missing a left arm was what made him stick out even farther.

This man was in fact the demon known as Sesshomaru, Lord of the West since the passing of his father, Inu no Taisho. He was also the half-brother of Inuyasha, although he didn't like to admit it. The two tiny ones were his servant Jakken and his ward Rin. The last creature was his steed called Ah-Un.

"Humph! What a foolish event!" Jakken snorted, "What could those humans be celebrating?"

"It looks fun," Rin said as she looked on, "Can I go see Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I have seen this event before, I believe it is a rite of passage," Sesshomaru answered, "Usually you need an invitation to enter."

"Don't mind me asking this Mi'lord," Jakken began, "But have you been able to find out where we ended up?"

"This place is what humans call South Asia near a town called Doppler Town. The humans and those metal wearing ones were oddly polite to tell me. I half expect them to cower."

He was about to continue when he sniffled something. He felt a familiar scent… One that he despises the most. "I can smell my brother in that direction…" Sesshomaru spoke calmly, but one could almost hear the tone of hate that he carried for his half-brother.

"Inuyasha?" Jakken gasped. "Humph! It doesn't surprise me. A half-breed like him slumming with filthy humans."

"The reason he is here is irrelevant," Sesshomaru spoke. "I can smell that he has new traveling companions. What kind of allies has my foolish brother picked up now?" he turned and walked off. "We are leaving."

"Ah! Wait Mi'lord!" Jakken cried as he ran after the taiyoukai. Rin diligently began tugging Ah-Un, waking the demon and pulling him along and catching up with Sesshomaru.

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

* * *

"This Vile guy…" Riza began as she tossed some wood into the fire. The gang were having a campout near Hunter Base and X, Zero and the IS girls were telling everyone about their encounter with Vile. "He's Sigma's right hand man and a former Maverick Hunter and he somehow came back from the dead to settle the score with you?"

"Yeah. We have a hunch it may be Doppler who rebuilt him. But what we don't know is why…" Zero nodded. "I sacrificed my original body to destroy him at the end of the first Maverick War, so I won't repeat it again."

"Wait… Are you a ghost or something?!" Taniguchi gawked. Kyon's sister and Makoto were playing games inside Hunter Base.

"No, X and his friends rebuilt me at the end of the Second Maverick War, this body you see before you is my new one." Zero corrected him.

"I see… So we may encounter Vile again in the future and stop him on whatever he's doing." Itsuki made some calm hand gestures with a smile. "For now, we need to focus on the remaining Doppler Sergeants and find these Light Capsules left by X's creator."

"Agreed. We need all the help we can get from Dr. Light to stand a chance against Doppler and Naraku." Charlotte nodded with a serious smile. She looked at X and X looked at her. Both turned away from each other, slightly blushing.

As X and the gang were having this conversation, Sesshomaru and his court stood watch from a near by hill. "It would appear that Inuyasha and his human allies built an army," Jakken muttered. "Now that I think of it, the new humans dress like the woman Inuyasha insists to be with."

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru muttered as he continued looking on. He could sense different kinds of new auras from the humans and creatures. Auras he never felt before. Some could match his power. Sesshomaru never once thought that there would be a human who could match him, but now he was intrigued. "Let us pay them a visit. Besides, it's been a while since I last saw my 'dear' little brother."

* * *

Haruhi was telling a spooky ghost story when Inuyasha sniffed the air and stiffened, "Guys, we got company." His eyes narrowed as he gripped his sword's hilt.

The group looked to Inuyasha before checking in the direction of where he was looking. What they found was a tall man with silver hair walking towards them. Standing a bit behind him was a dragon-like creature, a toad thing with a stick, and a little girl. From the way Inuyasha and his grouped reacted, they all knew that the man was not friendly. But did he come from the Feudal Era too?

"His aura is menacing... and he looks like dog-boy…" Sasuke frowned, but deep down, he was afraid because this aura reminded him of his brother, Itachi.

"He should…" Miroku frowned. "That is Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's half-brother and he's a full demon. He is also a taiyoukai, the Lord of the West. A title he inherited from his father."

"Inuyasha never said anything about having a brother!" Ling gasped.

"He and Sesshomaru don't get along very well," Kagome answered.

"So then Inuyasha is a Count?" Laura muttered in confusion.

"He doesn't look like an aristocrat." Houki said as she glanced at him.

"And why would I want anything to do with my old man?!" Inuyasha barked.

"It's been a long time, Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru greeted his brother.

"Not long enough."

"I see you've kept the same company. And some new friends as well," Sesshomaru observed, he could almost see the auras coming from them.

"Hey, did you get sucked into a black portal too?" X asked him.

"I did, I thought it was something that the lowly demons created so I tried to exterminate. It is rare that I ever make a mistake. I demand to know what is going on."

"We owe you nothing!" Inuyasha growled. "Now shove off!"

"Not until I get what I want to know." In a quick blur, he was suddenly a foot away from the Hunters with his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin. "Now, tell me."

"I said…NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew his Tetsusaiga in a wide slash. Sesshomaru drew his own sword and the two demonic weapons clashed against each other.

"You haven't changed Inuyasha; always striking first and explaining later," Sesshomaru commented as they were kept in a deadlock, "Very well." The dog demon brothers forced each other to jump back. Sesshomaru took the first attack as his claws glowed a sick green. He lunged and began slashing at Inuyasha as the half-demon quickly ducked and dodged from the attacks.

"Please don't fight!" X pleaded before Zero raised his hand to stop his friend.

"It's a matter of family matters, so we shouldn't interfere." He told him calmly.

Can you dodge this?" Sesshomaru taunted as he brought his energy whip to bear and began sending it flying. Inuyasha quickly used his Tetsusaiga to deflect all attacks sent his way.

Dismissing his sword for the moment, he brought out his claws and made the glow white. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted as he lunged at Sesshomaru and began his own offensive. After a moment off avoiding the attacks, the demon lord grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve and through him across the battleground.

"You've have grown stronger," Sesshomaru said as he stalked his recovering brother, "I am impressed. Not many can claim that accomplishment." Inuyasha just smirked as he redrew his sword and made it slash out a blade of rainbow energy. Sesshomaru side stepped as raised his sword high before bringing it back down, unleashing a wave of energy. Inuyasha jumped into the air to avoid the attack, but Sesshomaru was ready for him.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru called as he released a wave of wind and thunder from his sword and sent it at Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared as he sent his signature attack to counter it. There was a flash of light and wind as the attacks collided, making everyone who was watching shield their eyes. It was followed by a clash of swords. When everyone continued to look, the saw both brothers jumping down from the cloud of smoke and continued to clash swords. They jumped again and continued to fight in mid air, one parry after another. One last parry made another bright flash, making both of them drop to the ground.

"I will not ask again, what is going on?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I ain't tellin'!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru frowned as he prepared for round 2.

* * *

Rin, meanwhile, had become curious and went into Hunter Base. She was curious about this metal building. With everyone's attention on the battle, nobody went to stop her. She went inside the building.

As she continued her way through the ship, she heard a sliding noise. She looked to where the sound came from and found another entryway. Rin giggled as she headed straight of the opening. Climbing up the stairs, she entered the white halls. The tiny girl was looking in all directions as she tried to look at everything. It was so neat! Walking some more, she found another door. She went close to it and it opened for her. This room was full of games and other neat things! They all looked so fun! She would see Shippo play some of these games sometimes. Were these what he called game gears?

Before she could look farther, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and found a adult woman who has squirrel ears and a tail and a girl who is the same age as Rin, looking at her curiously.

"Hiya!" The squirrel girl greeted with a grin. "I'm Makoto Nanaya and this is Kyon's little sister. What's your name?"

"Rin is Rin." Rin smiled.

"So, what are you doing here in this base?" Kyon's sister asked her with a curious smile.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru is playing with his brother and Rin was bored. Rin then decided to look inside." Makoto and Kyon's sister looked at her oddly.

"And who is Lord Sesshomaru's brother?" Makoto asked her.

"Oh, the doggy man! He has white hair just like Lord Sesshomaru."

"She must mean Inuyasha,,," Kyon's sister blinked. "He didn't say anything about having a brother."

"Say Rin?" Makoto grinned at her. "Wanna play a game with us?"

"Sure! Can Rin be friends with you?" Rin closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Back outside, the two brothers continued to exchanging blows in their dance of death. Cecilia had just about enough of it.

"This is pointless! Stop this senseless fighting!"

"Is there anything that would make those two stop?!" Ed growled.

Luckily, there was as the Hunter Base opened and out came Rin, Makoto and Kyon's sister.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come and meet my new friends!" Rin called out.

Sesshomaru instantly turned his eyes to his young ward. Giving off a sigh, he lowered his guard and sheathed his sword. He walked past his brother and and towards the group.

"Rin, what did I tell you about leaving?"

"I made new friends! Their names are Makoto and Kyon's little sister! They're trying to stop a mean robot man named Dr. Doppler from taking over the omniverse."

Sesshomaru blinked at the information given to him. As things appeared to calm down, he then asked: "And who is this Dr. Doppler you are trying to stop?"

Carl was the next one to step forward. He didn't flinch under Sesshomaru's icy stare. It was his aura though that intimated him though even if his face doesn't show it. It reminded him of his hated father…

"Dr. Doppler is a robot who has human emotions called a Reploid and he was the one who brought us here to this dimension using a machine he has stolen. He has gone Maverick and is trying to take over the omniverse. He has also teamed up with Naraku to further his evil schemes." Carl explained.

"Then the situation is dire," Sesshomaru nodded. At least this young man was able to tell him something.

"Yes, so maybe you could help us?"

In a flash of movement, Inuyasha appeared before Carl and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru blinked.

"NO WAY AM I WORKING WITH HIM!" Inuyasha barked as he pointed at his estranged brother hotly.

"The feeling is mutual," Sesshomaru added.

"I agree with Mister Carl." Mikuru nodded. "Dr. Doppler may have an army on his side as well as demons, so we need all the help we can get to stop him and Naraku."

"Hmm… This Dr. Doppler is sounding like a threat. And Naraku is here as well?" Sesshomaru pondered. "A worthy foe I suppose, but is it worth my time?"

""Please Lord, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked cutely, "Rin wants to stay with her friends."

"Very well, I will assist you," the Lord of the West nodded.

"EH?!" the Feudal Era group gasped.

"B-but Mi'lord!" Jakken pleaded, "You really aren't going to align yourself with these humans, are you?"

"This is a threat to us all," said Sesshomaru. "And it will give me a chance to exercise my blade. And to teach Inuyasha some manners."

"Why you-!"

"SIT BOY!"

And the cursed beads reacted to Kagome's command, causing the younger dog demon to crash into the dirt. "Honestly, this isn't the time to be fighting each other." Inuyasha just made some low grumbling noises. Everyone assumed he was cursing again.

"Uh…" Tatenashi grinned nervously. "Welcome to our strange group of friends, Sesshomaru."

And in a strange twist of fate, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West has joined our heroes. Perhaps this will help them stop the alliance of Doppler, Naraku and Ryoko Asakura even further?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Tunnel Rhino: The Laughing Girl, Third Max Armor Part and Meaning of Trust**

**A/N: Next chapter will have Tsuruya and recruiting Tunnel Rhino and getting the third Max Armor Part, so stay tuned for more updates. Cya!**


	72. Tunnel Rhino

**Chapter 72: Tunnel Rhino: The Laughing Girl, Duel with Kagura Again, Third Max Armor Part and Meaning of Trust**

* * *

**(Kyon's POV)**

* * *

Man, I can't believe we recruited another warrior from another dimension and he's Inuyasha's half-brother. Man, how can my life get any weirder than this?

But there is something that has been bothering me since I got here with my friends and fellow club members… How does that girl Ling know who we are and how does she know I have a little sister? I talked to her about it and she said it was classified. I have seen half-demons, robots who act like humans and a walking suit of armor that houses the soul of a boy, but now a girl who is normal but somehow knows me and my friends even though we never saw her before in our dimension? What's going on here?

I decided to take a breather in the command room while X and Zero work on finding the next Doppler Sergeant. But how did Ryoko Asakura come back? I thought Nagato destroyed her back in our dimension… Now this is getting weirder and weirder every second. Wanting to clear my thoughts, I decided to head outside near the entrance of the base to get some fresh air. Suddenly, a I heard a loud laugh and then "Hey there Kyon!" I looked up and saw Tsuruya running up to me. Now another friend of mine has arrived in this dimension.

Tsuruya is one of Mikuru Asashina's friends and classmates. She occasionally hangs out with the SOS Brigade. Tsuruya tends to over exaggerate and laugh at the slightest provocation. Not to imply she's very flighty, she's actually very shrewd.

"You on this field trip too?" Tsuruya began to laugh loud and long. I sighed, she hasn't changed a bit.

"Sadly, this is not a field trip and we're in the middle of a war between humans and a mad robotic scientist who wants to wipe out humanity in every single universe."

"Yeah, yeah. This is some sort of act that I'm beginning to like." Tsuruya said between giggles. Just then, X and Charlotte walked in and saw us.

"Whoa, it's Tsuruya!" Charlotte gasped happily. I looked at the Maverick Hunter with a confused stare. First Ling knows who my sister is now Charlotte knows who Tsuruya is? What kind of whacked out dimension that Haruhi didn't created is this?

"Who are you? Are you like, a fan of mine?" Tsuruya laughed again. Sometimes, her laughter is getting on my nerves.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

X and the gang were filling Tsuruya in on the events happening so far. Tsuruya however laughed again. "Awesome! This is turning out to be some cool role play."

"Ugh, no it's not a role play or whatever you called it! We're in the middle of a serious war here!" Naruto growled, even Tsuruya's laughter was getting on his nerves. He can tell by Sasuke's twitching eye that he was getting tired of it too.

"Well, anyway…" Kakashi began, ignoring Tsuruya's laughs. "I believe X and Zero has located the next Doppler Sergeant in some mines, correct?"

"That's what they told us." Riza nodded as X brought up a hologram map of the Doppler Town mines. "It appears Tunnel Rhino is basing his operations in there." She pointed to the mine.

"Tunnel Rhino?" Tsuruya laughed again. "That's such a silly name? This is one awesome and funny role play."

"That's not important right now…" Houki muttered as she face palmed. "Right now, we need to recruit Tunnel Rhino into our team."

"Hmph!" Jaken huffed. "Why would we waste time recruiting a… Maverick as you called him and destroy him and take his jewel shard?"

"And that's why we're recruiting him because he might have some valuable info for us if we convince him to leave Doppler's forces." Cecilia told the toad demon sternly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Alcott is right. We need to get him on our side in order to find Doppler and Naraku." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a surprise look.

"Inuyasha? That's the first time I have ever heard you agreeing to something you disliked." She muttered in amazement. Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"W-Well, yeah, of course. Besides I don't want the S treatment again." He muttered while nodding.

"I figured as much…" Kagome sighed as she shook her head.

"Then let's go find Tunnel Rhino." Roy smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed for the mines.

* * *

**(1 hour and 25 minutes later…)**

* * *

"So this is a mine?" Sango asked as the gang arrived at their destination.

"That's right." Zero nodded as he stepped forward. "According to Blizzard Buffalo, the humans and Reploids of Doppler Town used to mine Energen here. When Doppler began his war on humanity, he sent Tunnel Rhino to look after it and prevent anyone from taking it back."

"Then let's go get Tunnel Rhino on our side and-wha?!" X gasped as his helmet gem lights up and pointed towards the mine.

"Whoa, what's happening?!" Naruto gasped as he and his team looked at it in awe.

"W-What's going on? Why is X's gem lighting like that?" Taniguchi panicked as he took a step back.

"It's another Light Capsule!" Laura gasped.

"Light Capsule?" Sasuke looked at the German super soldier with a puzzled expression.

"Before Dr. Light died after creating X, he left special capsule upgrades for X in case the world is in danger. X has the Light and Giga Armors, he has two pieces of the Max Armor and he needs to find two more and a special power up chip somewhere in Doppler Town." Houki explained.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought about this. "If we find these capsules left behind by X's creator, then we might stand a chance against Doppler and Naraku."

"Do we have to?" Haruhi complained. "We have to find Tunnel Rhino and befriend him!"

"And we should go after the Light Capsule first in order to stand a chance against Doppler and Naraku. After that, then we'll go after Tunnel Rhino." Ed growled at Haruhi's bratty attitude.

"Then it's settled then." Miroku smiled. "Let us find the Light Capsule and then go after Tunnel Rhino." Everyone save for Haruhi nodded in agreement as they traced the light to a room with spikes and a huge boulder above it.

"I got it!" Tatenashi grinned, already thinking of a plan to get to the capsule. "Watch this." Tatenashi flew up and drilled the pillars holding the boulder, destroying them and causing the boulder to fall down onto the spikes, leading to a path. "Come on." She gestures, X, Zero and the IS girls to follow her. They did and got up and saw a Light Capsule outside the top of the mines.

"You know what to do, X." Laura told him. X nodded as he walked up to the capsule. The hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, enter this capsule and received the helmet module of the Max Armor. With it, you can find the last remaining Light Capsule and the fifth power chip I have told you about. You can also find useful items with it. I wish you luck X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule, light shined around him and his helmet has changed to light blue, red and white with a design similar to a sentai hero or something without the mask. X activated the helmet module and it showed a holographic map. It showed a blinking skull.

"That's where we'll find Tunnel Rhino. Let's go everyone." Zero ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement as they reunite with their friends and continued on their way.

* * *

They fought Mavericks and a drill robot that got in their way, but it was destroyed by Sesshomaru's quick attacks. When they reached the next room, they saw Kagura waiting for them.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled as he readies his Tetsusaiga and points it at the wind demon. "So Naraku and Doppler sent you here to take care of us!"

"My, you catch on, mutt." Kagura smirked as she snapped her fingers and a swarm of saimyosho appeared around the gang save for X.

"Hey! That's a cheap shot!" Winry growled at Kagura.

"X… I want a one on one battle with you. Unless you want your friends safe, you'll do as I say." Kagura readies her fan.

X was silent for a moment until he nodded and replied "Very well… But you better keep your promise!" He warned as he readies his X-Buster.

"Be careful, X-kun!" Charlotte covered her mouth in shock.

"All we can do is hope for a positive outcome…" Yuki stated in her monotone voice.

"Now then… Dance of Blades!" Kagura launched the wind attack at X who dashed out of the way.

"Frost Shield!" X switched to the Frost Shield and fired it at Kagura, giving her some damage at the medium level.

"Ugh!" Kagura winced as she glared at X. "Not bad, I really want your powers!" She hurled another wind attack at X who backfliped out of the way and fired a charged shot at her, giving her medium damage.

"Come on, X! You can do it!" Ed encouraged.

"I hope X knows what he is doing, Brother…" Al said in a hint of worry.

"Triad Thunder!" X launched the electric attack at Kagura, shocking her, making her scream in pain.

"Why you little!" Kagura snarled as she launched wind sickles at X, he was hit by them, but his Max Armor's body module lessen the damage. X dashed towards Kagura who launched more wind sickles at him, but he evaded them and got up and personal with Kagura. "W-What?!" Kagura gawked as X punched her in the chest, making her recoil a bit.

"Dance of Dragons!" Kagura made a whirlwind attack and hurled it at X who dashed out of the way and fired a charged shot at her, giving her larger damage. "Impossible…" Kagura gasped as she recovered from the attack. 'Not even the mutt was that strong!' She glared at X and yelled "Now I must really take your powers!" She hurled more wind slices at X.

"I won't allow you to use my powers for your own evil ends!" X yelled as he emitted the limitless potential aura again.

"Whoa-hoh! X is glowing!" Tsuruya gawked with amazement.

"W-What's happening to X-kun?" Kyon's sister gasped in shock.

"X's limitless potential has been activated. He will win!" Ling beamed with hope. X dodged the wind attacks and fired rapid fire buster shots at Kagura, giving her massive damage.

"Dance of Dragons!" Kagura hurled more wind attacks at X, but he dodged them in super human speed and fired a charged shot at Kagura, giving her some decent damage. Kagura growled as she launched a powerful wind attack at X, but he leaped up and fired a level 3 charged shot at Kagura, giving her massive damage, ending the battle.

Kagura staggered as she held her chest as X aimed his X-Buster at Kagura. "I'm not… leaving… empty handed! I… need your… powers, X!" Kagura snarled.

"You can't keep this up forever…" X told her out of pity. "I won't allow you to give my powers to your master, Naraku." Kagura frowned at this.

"Master?" She scoffed angrily at this. "No, I am merely his slave… I never did like the things he has done in the past." Kagura dismissed the saimayosho, luckily, Kagura has casted a spell on them so Naraku won't hear their conversation.

"What?" X lowered his X-Buster and looked at Kagura with wide eyes. "You never liked Naraku? Then why are you helping him?" X demanded.

"It's because he has my heart…" Kagura lamented. "If I disobey Naraku, he'll destroy it, in turn, it will kill me. I have kept my word, but I pray you and your friends will destroy Naraku and make him pay for what he has done in the past, only then will I gain my freedom." X could have sworn he saw Kagura smiling sadly as a black mist appeared around her. About 1 minute later, she was gone.

"…Guess there's more to Kagura than meets the eye." Hughes commented despondently a bit.

"…Let's go." X told everyone. They nodded in silence as they pressed forward. Eventually, they reached Tunnel Rhino's room and saw a brown and green humanoid rhino with a drill for one of his hands and his expression is full of malice.

* * *

"Let me do this." Laura told X. X nodded as Laura stepped forward and glared at Tunnel Rhino. "Tunnel Rhino, why are you serving an evil Reploid like Doppler?" She questioned him.

"What kind of stupid question is that, filthy human? Doppler is thinking of our well-being and his Reploid Utopia is our goal to make sure no stupid human bother us again." Tunnel Rhino growled at her.

"But it was the humans who gave you life. And what Doppler told you are lies. You were meant to help humans." Laura told him stoically.

"Help them?!" Tunnel Rhino growled angrily and slightly offended by this. "They made us to be their slaves! They give us no credit or a thank you!"

"Yet, Doppler is doing what you think the humans are doing. There are bad humans, but there are lots of good humans who work alongside Reploids to understand each other better." Laura told him before adding "Doppler may think that, but I know you're scared and afraid of being betrayed by humans, well we're not going to betray you if you help us."

"What are you trying to say?" Tunnel Rhino questioned.

"I'm saying if you help us stop Doppler, not only will you be hailed a hero, but you'll get to understand humans a lot better and work alongside them and be friends with them." Laura smiled at him, which made him nervous.

"H-How do I know you won't betray me if I joined the Hunters?" Tunnel Rhino asked skeptically of this.

"We won't. We promise." Laura smiled at him. She remember what Ichika told her back in 2035 about something similar to this and she's using his advice well.

Tunnel Rhino closed his eyes and began to ponder this for about 2 minutes until he sighed. "Dr. Doppler is not going to like this, but he must be stopped." He turned to the gang and said "I'll join you, but you better keep your word of not betraying me." He warned.

"Don't worry, we won't! You have our word!" Makoto grinned as she placed her arms behind her head. Tunnel Rhino walked up to X and looked at him.

"X, take my power. My drill powers can drill through any surface. It will be useful on certain Mavericks." He extended his hand. X touched his hand and aimed his X-Buster at a wall and shouted "Tornado Fang!" He fired the drill attack and it drilled through the wall.

"Awesome, now there's only 4 Doppler Sergeants left!" Naruto cheered.

"Indeed, we're getting close to our goal." Carl smiled slightly.

Tunnel Rhino has joined the Maverick Hunters, only 4 more Doppler Sergeants left to go!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Neon Tiger: Final Max Armor Part, the Friend of Kyon and Duel with Kanna**

**A/N: Only 4 more Doppler Sergeants to go and we'll see Kunikida and the battle with Kanna, so stay tuned. Also, expect next chapter on Monday since I'll be heading to the beach this weekend to send the weekend there.**


	73. Neon Tiger

**A/N: Well, this fanfic is almost at 200 reviews thanks to a new reviewer of mine who is a guest named 7. So here is the chapter with Kunikida, battle with Kanna, the final Max Armor part and our heores recruiting Neon Tiger.**

**Chapter 73: Neon Tiger: Final Max Armor Part, the Friend of Kyon and Duel with Kanna**

* * *

X and the gang were testing out X's new helmet module since it can use a map to find out where hidden areas are and it can detect Light Capsules.

"Alright, X. Test it out now." Charlotte smiled warmly at him, making him nervous.

"R-Right. Max Armor Helmet Map, activate!" X proclaimed as the holographic map appeared and it showed a blinking light on a jungle area. "There's a Light Capsule in that jungle area."

"And that's where we'll find the next Doppler Sergeant, Neon Tiger. According to Tunnel Rhino, he's operating in a jungle base." Carl explained as he began thinking up of a plan to plan out an attack on the jungle base.

"Then let's make preparations for the mission then. We'll leave in 10 minutes." Zero told everyone.

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(With Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku…)**

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo began.

"What is it, runt?" Inuyasha grumbled as he gave Shippo the evil eye.

"Uh… Are you going to tell Kagome how you feel about her?" Shippo braced himself for one of Inuyasha's painful bops, but to his surprise, Inuyasha didn't do it. He can see Inuyasha hesitant.

"Y-Yeah… After we take down the sixth Doppler Sergeant, I'm going to tell Kagome I love her with all my heart." He smiled slightly while blushing before turning to Miroku. "What about you, Miroku? Are you going to tell Sango how you feel about her?"

Miroku blushed madly. "Er… Y-Yes… depending if I don't rub her behind again. I will tell her I loved her after we either defeat or convert the sixth Doppler Sergeant." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hey Inuyasha, if you love Kagome, will you… become my stepdad?" Shippo covered his head to prepare for Inuyasha's bops, but again, Inuyasha didn't do them and he looked at the young fox child with a smile.

"Sure, Shippo." Shippo was surprised by Inuyasha's kindness, maybe he's finally maturing.

* * *

**(10 minutes later, Kyon's POV)**

* * *

We arrived at the jungle base in about 10 minutes. It was an odd metal jungle with more of these Maverick Soldiers and traps waiting to trap heroes like us… Why am I a hero is beyond me. I turned to X who has activated his helmet module and it showed the holographic map of the area, which included the Light Capsule and Neon Tiger's location. "Fantastic…" I muttered. "So we have to find both important things we're looking for.

"Nonsense, Kyon!" Haruhi beamed. "This is the sound of adventure and we need to save the omniverse from Doppler's forces!"

"Geez, this is one messed up adventure I'm on…" Taniguchi moaned. Who can blame him? We were dragged into this mess because of Doppler and not Haruhi for once.

"Indeed, Miss Suzumiya! We must conquer evil and ensure world peace!" Armstrong ripped off his shirt and started posing. Ugh, now the image is going to be stuck in my head forever.

"Would you stop doing that? It's freaky…" I heard Sakura said that in annoyance.

"Alright, enough arguing everyone. Let's find the Light Capsule and Neon Tiger." Sango told everyone in a calm manner. Oh yeah, I forgot. When Tunnel Rhino joined us, he gave us a jewel shard, so how many jewel shards are left for this Shikon Jewel thing? Suddenly, we noticed someone running up to us. Taniguchi and I recognize the person in the same uniform we wore in our school. It was Kunikida!

"Hey Kyon!" He greeted me. He looked around. "Man, this must be one messed area of Asia…"

That's Kunikida, my friend since junior-high. He has dirty blonde hair and wore the same uniform.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe with the Mavericks coming around." I heard Zero as he crossed his arms.

"Mavericks?" Kunikida blinked. "What are those? You don't mean those menacing looking robots in the jungle, do you?"

"Yeah, that's them. The two robots who are not Mavericks are Reploids and their names are MegaMan X and Zero. You catch on quick, Kunikida." Ling smiled as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Uh… How do you know my name?" Kunikida rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Never mind that. Anyway, let us fill you in on our dimension." Tatenashi said with a grin as she explained everything to my friend Kunikida, about Reploids, how X was the first Reploid created by Dr. Thomas Light and how some guy named Dr. Cain used X's designs to create the Reploid race and the adventures X, the IS pilots and Zero went through on stopping the leader of the Mavericks named Sigma or something.

"Whoa… This is too much to take in." Kunikida held his head with disbelief.

"I can't blame you on that." I told him. "After all, there's this mad scientist named Dr. Doppler trying to wipe out all of humanity or something."

"So why don't you come with us, Kunikida?" Makoto grinned at him.

"H-Huh? M-Me?" Kunikida blinked before adding "Are you sure about this?"

"We can use the extra help we need to take on Doppler and his forces." Zero told him calmly. I can see Kunikida nodded quickly, meaning he has agreed. Alright, now let's find that Light Capsule.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"This is where the final Max Armor part is…" X pointed out as the gang saw a wall that seems suspicious.

"It's just a wall…" Sasuke made a face of disgust.

"I agree with Sasuke." Sakura nodded, praising Sasuke's answer.

"Ah, but wait! X, use Tornado Fang on that wall." Ling grinned at X. X nodded in agreement as he fired Tornado Fang at the wall, after a few seconds of drilling, the wall crumbled into pieces, revealing a secret passage. "You were saying?" Ling winked at Sasuke.

"Shut up…" Sasuke muttered as he face palmed.

"Don't you dare mock my Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Ignoring the arguing between Sakura and Ling, X ran into the secret passage.

He got over the spiked pits and used the Max Armor's leg module's booster system to reach the ledge and saw the Light Capsule. He walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared. "X, enter this capsule. With it you'll receive the Max Buster parts. With it, you can combine two charged shots to make a powerful shot. I wish you luck X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X knew what he has to do. He stepped into the capsule and received his final part of the Max Armor. His Buster also showed a cool design. X hurried back to his friends.

X's friends noticed the complete Max Armor. "So you finally got all the Max Armor parts?" Al waved. X nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Now all that leaves is the fifth power chip that Dr. Light mentioned." X nodded. "But let's not waste time standing here. Let's find Neon Tiger." Everyone agreed and proceeded forward. However, when they reached the next area of the jungle base…

* * *

X and the gang entered a room and saw Kanna waiting for them. Inuyasha growled as he, Koga and Sesshomaru got ready and the half-demon yelled "Kanna!"

"You know this girl?" Naruto looked at Kanna with a puzzled expression. "What's so menacing about her?"

"She's one of Naraku's incarnations. She has the ability to summon the dead and steal the souls of living beings." Miroku frowned.

"…" Kanna was silent as she aimed her mirror at the gang.

"She wants to fight us." Cecilia frowned as she readies her Buster.

"X… Give me your power…" Kanna muttered coldly.

"Hold up, X." Zero raised his arm to stop his friend. "It's best if I and the demons handle this." Zero got out his Z-Saber and got into a fencing position.

"Heh, fine by me!" Inuyasha replied smugly as he readies his Tetsusaiga.

"Don't get your soul taken, mutt-face." Koga mocked as he got into a battle position.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru merely sounded as he readies Tokijin.

"Give me… your souls…" Kanna growled slightly as she summoned spirits of the dead and flung them at the four combatants, they dodged the attack. Zero dashed in and slashed Kanna five times with his Z-Saber, giving her medium damage.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled as his claws turn blood red and flung the attack at Kanna who absorb the attack and reflected it at him, he was hit by it and was knocked back a little.

"Give me… your souls…" Kanna was about to use the soul sucking move until Zero got behind her and slashed her with his Z-Saber five times.

Kanna fired a lightning bolt at Sesshomaru, but he deflected it with Tokijin and lashed his whip at Kanna, giving her some decent damage.

Zero charged his Z-Buster and fired a charged shot at Kanna, she absorb it, but was caught off guard as Zero appeared in front of her and slashed her five times with his Z-Saber five times.

Kanna summoned more spirits of the dead and flung them at Koga who used his super speed to dash out of the way and leaped up and slams his foot down onto Kanna's mirror, damaging it a little.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slams the Tetsusaiga down onto the ground and the mighty wind attack hit Kanna for large damage.

"Impressive. They know how to fight." Kunikida muttered in awe.

"Hehehe, that's what makes Zero and the others special." Tatenashi closed her eyes and grinned.

"Die, foul incarnation of Naraku…" Sesshomaru said coldly as he used his venom claws on Kanna, giving her even more damage. Zero leaped up and slams his blade down on Kanna who blocked the attack with her mirror, but the Z-Saber damaged the mirror even more.

"Eat this!" Koga yelled as he charged forward and punched and kicked Kanna five times with his fists and feet, giving her even larger damage.

"Take this!" Zero yelled as he slashed Kanna five times with his Z-Saber, giving the demon even more damage, ending the fight.

Kanna staggered as Zero, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pointed their weapons at Kanna. It was then, X stepped forward, Zero noticed him coming up between him. "X?" He asked him.

"Kanna… Do you hate Naraku too?" X asked her out of pity.

Kanna was silent for a moment until she nodded and said "Naraku has done terrible things to people in the past, including Inuyasha and the demon slayer…" Inuyasha and Sango lowered their heads despondently when Kanna said that.

"We know that… Do you want to be freed from Naraku's control, Kanna? Do you share the same goal of freedom as Kagura?" X asked her again. Kanna merely nodded as a black mist engulfed her and she disappeared for now.

"Looks like Kanna shared the same goal as Kagura… to be freed." Kanazashi lowered her head down a bit despondently.

"Well, we'll worry about it later. Right now, we need to find Neon Tiger." Ed told her.

"This world has the strangest names for Mavericks…" Winry sweat dropped. The Maverick Hunters moved on and eventually, they reached Neon Tiger's lair and saw a orange black striped humanoid tiger with red armor and energy claws similar to Wolverine was glaring at the gang.

* * *

"There, he has the jewel shard!" Kagome pointed to the jewel shard on Neon Tiger's chest.

"Then let me handle this…" Cecilia said with determination as she stepped forward. "Neon Tiger, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, human filth?" Neon Tiger growled at her.

"Why do you serve Doppler? He's trying to wipe out the humans." Cecilia questioned.

"The humans deserved to be wiped out from existence! They are nothing but slaver workers to us Reploids!" Neon Tiger snarled. "Doppler's ideal omniverse is absolute! He will lead us into a new age for Reploids!"

"But he's also hurting the Reploids and making them work to achieve his sinister goals." Cecilia reasoned. "Humans are nothing like what Doppler told you. They are nice almost all the time and work alongside Reploids to help each other."

"Work alongside them?!" Neon Tiger snarled. "They never gave us credit for the work we did for them! They should be annihilated, every last one of them!"

"But it was the humans who built you Reploids." Cecilia countered.

"What are you trying to say?" Neon Tiger questioned.

"I'm trying to say that you need to understand humans a bit more. Sure almost all humans quarrel amongst themselves, but they have good hearts and the will to redeem themselves for the mistakes they made in the past. If you joined us, you'll not only be a hero to humans, but also understand them better." Cecilia smiled at Neon Tiger who was still unsure about this.

"How do I know you won't betray me if I joined you?" he questioned her.

"Trust us, we won't. Doppler will betray you when he gets what he wants. It's not too late to change sides and go back to being a Reploid, Neon Tiger!" Cecilia winked at him.

Neon Tiger was silent for about 1 minute until he nodded. "Very well… I will join you, but if you ever betray me…" He warned.

"We won't do such a thing. Glad to have you on our side, Neon Tiger." X smiled as Neon Tiger walked up to him and held out his hand.

"Take my power, X. It will serve you well against certain Mavericks." Neon Tiger told him.

X nodded as he touched Neon Tiger's hand and got out his X-Buster. "Ray Splasher!" He yelled and fired beams of light. He has got Neon Tiger's weapon.

"Now there's only 3 Doppler Sergeants left." Hughes smiled proudly.

"Yes. We're proceeding along very well." Roy nodded with a grin.

"Hopefully, Doppler's minions won't stop us on the way to the next area or attack us without warning." Riza frowned.

"Way to go, Cecilia." Zero gave her a thumbs up. Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

Only 3 left until the showdown with Doppler…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Blast Hornet: Fight with Byte and the Top Secret Ride Armor!**

**A/N: How do you like that chapter? Next up is the battle with Byte, X and the gang acquiring the Ride Armor found in Blast Hornet's base and recruiting Blast Hornet, so see you there.**


	74. Blast Hornet

**Chapter 74: Blast Hornet: Fight with Byte and the Top Secret Ride Armor!**

* * *

**(In Charlotte's room)**

* * *

The IS girls and Makoto were having a slumber party in Charlotte's room after they recruited Neon Tiger. They were chatting about girl things, but they decided to talk about one important topic.

"So Makoto, do you like Carl?" Tatenashi asked the squirrel Beastkin. Makoto blushed madly.

"Of course I liked my Little Carl. In fact, he and I are more than friends someday. I want to be with him forever." Makoto squealed happily, the IS girls looked at her oddly.

"But… You're a Beastkin. Is that even possible?" Laura raised an eyebrow. Makoto giggled playfully.

"Well, according to the legend of the six legendary heroes of my world, two of them, a human and a full Beastkin fell in love and had a daughter who is half-Beastkin." Makoto explained.

"I think I get the picture." Cecilia smiled warmly at Makoto. "So you want to relive the legends of your world. I think you and Carl are perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Cecilia." Makoto smiled as she nodded. "Say, which one of you seven liked X the most?" That caused the IS girls to blush madly.

"W-Well… X hasn't decided on that yet..." Ling pressed her fingers nervously with an anxious laugh.

"W-We have to let X decide on who he chooses as his mate…" Cecilia gulped nervously.

"A-Agreed." Houki sweat dropped nervously.

"Sorry about that." Makoto apologized. "But I saw X nervous around Charlotte."

"R-Really?" Kanzashi blinked as the IS girls turned to Charlotte who has stage fright.

"Oh no… Yes, it is true that X-kun is nervous around me… I-I think he finally decided on which one of us he likes the most." Charlotte blushed a hint of red.

"Then we must respect X's decision on who he loves then. I have confidence in you, Char." Tatenashi smiled as she walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah. It's about time X has decided on which the 7 of us he likes the most." Ling smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm…" Laura closed her eye and began to think about it for about a minute. She opened her eye and smiled at Charlotte. "I will support you all the way on becoming X's soulmate."

"T-Thank you, everyone." Charlotte smiled shyly as she blushed.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with X and Carl…)**

* * *

X and Carl decided to have an important heart to heart talk with each other.

"So you hate fighting?" Carl asked the Blue Bomber.

"Yeah…" X nodded slowly. "But the reason I'm fighting is for Houki and her friends. I have to fight even if it is my destiny to fight. I will fight to make a future they can live in peacefully."

"I see… Well, I want to tell you something about my Nox Nycotores… Nirvana… really houses the soul of my older sister, Ada Clover. She was turned into Nirvana because of my hated father. I hated adults because of what my father did to my older sister…" Carl said vemonously.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Carl. Have you…" X was hesitant to ask him about finding a way to turn his sister back to normal, but found his courage. "…found a way to turn her back?"

"I'm still searching for a way to turn her back, that's why I'm traveling with Makoto to find a way to change her back. But X… Which of those seven IS pilots you liked the most?" Carl asked him.

"W-Well…. It's been a year since me and the IS pilots went through three of our adventures, so if I had to choose, it has to be Charlotte. She's nice and caring and needs someone to boost her confidence. So I need time to tell her how I feel about her." X smiled shly as he blushed.

"I see… That's good to know." Carl smiled slightly. X then decided to ask him about his relationship with Makoto.

"Well, do you like Makoto the most?" X asked him. Carl blushed slightly.

"I value Makoto as an important person in my life, but as a gentleman, I need to find the right moment to tell her how I truly feel about her." Carl told him.

"Then let me help you muster up the courage to confess your feelings to Makoto. I will help you no matter what." X smiled as he volunteered.

"Thank you, X." Carl nodded in approval.

* * *

**(The next day…)**

* * *

"A military base in Doppler Town?" Houki blinked as Zero told everyone about their next destination.

"Yes. It appears Blast Hornet is holed up there. If we take out the base, it will deliver a devastating blow to Doppler's forces." Zero explained.

"Sounds logical, it will help us gain the advantage on Doppler and his allies if we take out his base." Itsuki did some hand gestures with a smile.

"Then let's get going then." Laura urged. Everyone nodded in agreement as they proceeded to Doppler Town's military base.

"So this is a military base?" Naruto gasped in awe as they see Maverick soldiers preparing the weapons.

"Yes… But we can't let it be used for evil any longer, so let's shut it down!" Houki unsheathed her katanas and got ready for battle.

"Charge!" Charlotte urged. And so our heroes proceeded through the military base, they had to fight some Maverick Soldiers and avoid some traps that got in their way. As they were in the second half of the military base, X stopped his friends and narrowed on a warehouse.

"What is it, X?" Al asked him.

"Hold on, I think my Max Armor helmet module detected something within that warehouse. I'll be right back." X told everyone as he used Tornado Fang to enter the warehouse.

"Well hurry up, X! Blast Hornet isn't going to wait forever!" Jaken growled. About 3 minutes later, something emerged out of the second warehouse. The gang looked behind them and saw X riding some highly advanced Ride Armor.

"Whoa! X… Is that a new type of Ride Armor I see now?" Ling gasped in awe and inspiration.

"Yup." X nodded with a smile. "Doppler must have been working on this so he can use it for evil, but we got to it first." X leaped out of the Ride Armor and it teleported back to Hunter Base. "We can use it for now on and it's near indestructible."

"Awesome. Let's keep on moving." Charlotte smiled as the gang entered the main base.

* * *

When they arrived inside a room, they heard "I have been waiting for you, Hunters!"

"W-Who said that?!" Sakura gawked as Byte warped in, arms crossed.

"Who the heck are you?!" Ed growled as he readies his automail blade. Byte smirked at Ed.

"How cute, a little monkey is challenging me?" Ed has an anger vein when Byte said that.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE YOU OVERSIZE TINCAN!" Ed roared in fury.

"And he has to mention the height…" Winry muttered as she face palmed.

"My name is Byte of the Nightmare Police. I won't fail like my friend Bit has. He's recovering back at Doppler's base. I have orders to terminate you, MegaMan X and IS pilots. Prepare to die!" Byte yelled as he threw some sort of mine at the wall behind them.

"What on Earth?" Inuyasha muttered before Byte ram into Inuyasha and grabbed him and punched him towards a wall. "Ow!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she fired an sacred arrow at Byte, but he blocked it with his hand.

"Nice try, human! I am the strongest of the Nightmare Police!" Byte taunted as he threw another mine at the wall and charged towards X who leaped above him and fired a charged shot from his Max Buster, giving Byte some decent damage. "Oof! Impressive strategy, but can you handle this?!" Byte yelled as he threw a bomb at the team, forcing them to scatter.

"Comet Cannon!" "Allergretto!" Makoto and Carl combined their attacks to give Byte some decent damage.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha launched the mighty wind attack at Byte, but he warped out of the way and punched Inuyasha in the gut, making him spit saliva and knocking him into a wall.

"Pathetic half-breed…" Sesshomaru muttered as he used Tokijin to give Byte some large amounts of damage.

"Charged shot!" X fired the charged shot at Byte, giving him some decent damage. Byte threw more bombs at the team, but they dodged them. Houki dashed in and slashed Byte five times with her katanas. Laura and Kanzashi leaped up and slashed Byte five times with their large swords.

"Not bad, but I'm good!" Byte taunted again as he charged towards Al who panicked, but Armstrong got in the way and blocked Byte's ram attack. "What on earth?!" Byte gawked.

"Foul fiend! Nothing can surpass the Armstrong strength!" Armstrong yelled as he punched Byte in the face, knocking him back a little. Byte growled as he threw more bombs at the team but Ed used Alchemy to deflect them back at Byte, giving him some decent damage.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at Byte, giving him even more damage. Ling leaped up and yelled out an Amazon war cry as she slams her foot down onto Byte's stomach, making him recoil and she backflip out of Byte's punch's range. Charlotte swoop in and thrusts her spear at Byte 10 times, giving him even more damage. Tatenashi soon joined in and gave Byte 15 of thrusts from her drill spear.

"Rassengan!" Naruto made three clones of himself and they readied the Rassengan and they hurled Naruto's most powerful move at Byte, giving him even more damage.

"Chidori!" Sasuke and Kakashi yelled as they combined their Chidoris to give Byte even more damage. Zero rushed in and slashed Byte three times with his Z-Saber.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at Byte, giving him even more damage. Byte threw more bombs at the team, but they destroyed most of them.

"Take this!" Yelled X as he fired a combined charged shot at Byte, knocking him into a wall.

Byte groaned in agony as the gang aimed their weapons at him. "Impossible… X and his friends' powers are beyond my limitations… I will retreat for now, but you're only delaying the inevitable…" Byte warped away.

"Loser!" Haruhi blows a raspberry at Byte's retreating form. X and the gang however, were pondering about what Byte said.

"Bit said the same thing after we fought him…" Ling muttered.

"I'm scared… What does that big scary Reploid mean by that?" Kyon's sister shivered.

"Yeah, it's too spooky to think about it…" Kunikida agreed with a shiver as well.

"Well, worrying about it too much will get us nowhere. Let's continue on." Roy issued. Everyone nodded in agreement with what Roy said and they pressed forward. Eventually, they found Blast Hornet's lair. Inside waiting for them is a humanoid robotic hornet with face filled with malice.

"Let me handle this, X." Kanzashi offered.

"Okay. Be careful." X nodded in agreement.

"Don't do anything drastic, little sis." Tatenashi advised her in caution.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kanzashi smiled at them as she stepped forward and glared at Blast Hornet.

"Have you come to die, human scum? Prepare to perish." Blast Hornet mocked but Kanzashi stopped him.

"Blast Hornet… Why are you serving an evil Reploid like Doppler? He's trying to destroy the human race." Kanzashi questioned him.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Blast Hornet growled. "Doppler cares for our well-being and freeing us from those no good humans."

"Well those no good humans gave you life and they never want you to do this. Reploids and humans are supposed to be working together in harmony." Kanzashi reasoned.

"Working together?!" Blast Hornet snarled in fury. "We are nothing but their slaves and forced to do whatever they say! They should be punished for enslaving the Reploid race!"

"Yet, Doppler is doing the same thing to you Reploids. Not all humans are vile and cruel like Doppler made you to believe." Kanzashi reasoned with him.

"What are you trying to say?" Blast Hornet questioned her, feeling skeptical about this.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you joined us, not only will you be hailed a hero, but you'll understand us humans better." Kanzashi smiled at him.

"Hmm… elaborate." Blast Hornet urged roughly.

"Humans are not all bad, they caused wars and trifled amongst themselves, but deep down, they have goodness in their hearts. Reploids and humans treat each other as friends and partners. If you help us stop Doppler, you'll get to understand humans more and see that they're not all bad." Kanzashi told him warmly.

Blast Hornet closed his eyes and began to ponder this. About 3 minutes later, he opened his eyes and said "Very well, I will join you. But if you ever betray me…" He warned.

"Don't worry, we won't betray you. You have our word." Kagome smiled at him. Blast Hornet walked up to X.

"X, take my power. You may need it in the fight against Doppler." Blast Hornet told him as he extended his hand. X nodded as he touched the hand.

X readies his Buster and shouted "Parasitic Bomb!" He fired a bomb that stuck to the wall. X smiled to himself, another power he has copied for the greater good.

"Sweet, now there's only two Doppler Sergeants left!" Tsuruya laughed heartily.

"Yeah… But something tells me more of Doppler and Naraku's minions will try to destroy us…" Zero frowned.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Crush Crawfish: Part 1 of 2: C2's True Identity! The One Girl Who X Truly Loves!**

**A/N: This is it, next chapter will have C2's true identity and the X x Charlotte pairing will finally happen in part 1 of the Crush Crawfish mini-episode! So stay tuned! Cya!**


	75. Crush Crawfish 1 of 2

**A/N: Congratulations to this fanfic reaching 200 plus reviews. In honor of reaching 200 plus reviews, the X x Charlotte pairing will take place in this chapter. I want to thank Panther J, 7, Jacob kobe 33, Redrangerlegacy, TheReviewTraveler, drake202, and Unicorn 359 for making 200 plus reviews possible. So here is Chapter 75. Let's go up to 300 reviews or more!**

**Chapter 75: Crush Crawfish: Part 1 of 2: C2's True Identity! The One Girl Who X Truly Loves!**

* * *

**(Doppler's Lab)**

* * *

Doppler and Naraku looked at 5 of their minions with disapproval. "So five of you have failed to destroy the Maverick Hunters…" Doppler frowned deeper.

"Forgive us, Dr. Doppler." Bit apologized. "But X and his friends are too strong to handle. Plus, I have some useful info regarding one of their otherworldly friends. It seems a boy named Carl Clover can control a puppet of unknown design, but I feel a human soul inside it. So it may be useful for us."

"Hmm… I say we take Bit's word for it." Naraku scratched his chin in thought.

"Very well, we will focus on the puppet later. More importantly…" Doppler turned to Vile with an angry frown. "You failed to destroy X and his friends also. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hey, it's not my fault X and his friends are too good! I will destroy them next time, I swear!" Vile growled angrily.

"Very well then… I have something special for you to use when they somehow locate our base." Doppler nodded, still frowning. It was then, C2 stepped forward.

"Dr. Doppler… Allow me to destroy the Hunters at Crush Crawfish's location." She offered.

"Hmm… I say we agree with C2's plan." Ryoko smiled cheerfully, but eerily nevertheless.

"Very well, but if you are in danger, do not try to finish them off, return to base." Doppler issued.

"I hear and obey, Dr. Doppler." C2 bowed before she went off to get into her IS.

* * *

**(Charlotte's dream…)**

* * *

Charlotte was in an eerie white area while facing C2. Charlotte was concerned about why C2 is here. "W-Why are you here, C2?" She demanded.

"You have no idea, do you?" C2 smirked darkly. "Don't you remember anything about me? I know all about you and I am a part of you…"

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Charlotte gasped as she was trembling in fear.

"Because Char… I am you…" C2 proceeded to remove her helmet and what Charlotte saw made her gasped in shock.

* * *

**(End dream…)**

* * *

Charlotte woke up with a gasp, panting heavily. She looked around, she was in her room in Doppler Town Hunter Base. She sees Winry and Sango sleeping peacefully. Charlotte sighed in relief as she looked at the ceiling. "It was only a dream… or is it a vision of what's to come?" She looked down and stare at her pendant. Her pendant is a memento of her mother. "Mom… please protect me from heaven…" She whispered as she went back to sleep.

* * *

**(The next day…)**

* * *

"With only two Doppler Sergeants left, we need to decide which to recruit and which to destroy…" Roy scratched his chin in thought.

Hughes turned to the converted Mavericks turned Maverick Hunters. "Any idea on who's stubborn and who's not?"

"Well, there is Crush Crawfish who is really stubborn and is loyal to Doppler, so he should be first to take down." Blizzard Buffalo suggested.

"And the one who is suitable for recruitment is Toxic Seahorse. He's a calm Doppler Sergeant and will listen to reason." Blast Hornet suggested.

"Then we'll go after Crush Crawfish and destroy him first. Any ideas on his weakness?" Riza asked them.

"Hmm… Crush Crawfish is weak to Volt Catfish's weapon as he hates thunder and electricity." Neon Tiger suggested.

"Lucky for us, we have Volt Catfish's weapon." Makoto winked. "So he should be a piece of cake then." Makoto noticed Charlotte feeling uneasy. "What's wrong, Char? You don't look too good."

"I-It's nothing." Charlotte interjected with a nervous smile. X could tell that something is bothering Charlotte.

"Alright, let's go kick Crush Crawfish's butt then!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air with a cheesy grin.

* * *

According to the converted Mavericks, Crush Crawfish is planning to use a powerful submarine to launch a surprise attack on Neo Tokyo, so our heroes head straight for the docks to put a stop to it.

"So this is a dock?" Sango gasped in awe as the Feudal team looked around in awe.

"Definitely not any kind I seen before…" Miroku muttered.

"Impressive, is it?" Cecilia smiled at the Feudal team. "You'll have this in your world when the Feudal Era is over."

"Sounds fun! Can't wait to see it." Rin beamed.

"Well, I hope you live enough to see it one day." Zero smiled softly at the little girl. Suddenly, he tensed. "Guys… We got company…" Zero warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Al blinked before missiles were fired at the party, they dodged it. They looked up and gasped as they see C2 in her IS flying above them.

"Long time no see, fools." C2 said coldly. "You still seek to put a stop to Doppler's plans, do you? As his most trusted assistant, I will end your journey right here and now…."

"Man, if she wasn't an A-Ranked Babe, we would take her down in a flash…" Taniguchi moaned.

X aimed his X-Buster at C2. "We don't have to do this! Please, let us through so we can save the omniverse!" X reasoned. It was then, Charlotte raised her hand to stop him which surprised X. "Char?"

"X… Please, let me handle this on my own… I need to find out the truth about C2 and why she's piloting my old IS." Charlotte said coldly as she activated her RepArmor's flight control and flew up to confront C2. She glared at C2 and asked "Who are you? How are you able to pilot my old IS? Where did you get it?" She pointed her spear at C2.

"If you want to know, Char… Then fight me!" C2 yelled as she fired missiles at Charlotte who evaded them.

"Very well then!" Charlotte glared as she flew towards C2 and thrust her spear at her five times, giving her medium damage.

"Not bad, but I surpass you in every way." C2 smirked as she punched Charlotte away. Charlotte regain her balance and flew below C2 and got behind her and thrust her spear at her back two times, giving small damage.

C2 turned around and fired lasers at Charlotte, but like before, Charlotte evaded them and did a leg kick on C2's chest, knocking her back a little.

"Clever girl, but it won't help you…" C2 muttered as she fired homing missiles at Charlotte, she had a difficult time evading them, but she lead the homing missiles into a container and they exploded on impact.

"Charlotte, be careful!" Mikuru gasped as C2 tried to ram into Charlotte, but Char flew above her and thrust her spear at her five times, giving her medium damage.

"Can you dodge this?" C2 taunted as she used a Gatling gun, Charlotte had a hard time evading them, but she evaded them and punched C2 in the chest, knocking her back a little. C2 growled as she fired lasers and threw bombs at Charlotte, but she spins her spear like a tornado shield and reflected them back at C2, giving her even more damage. As the two fight each other, Charlotte's friends couldn't help but feel something familiar about C2.

"Something about C2 feels… familiar…" Houki muttered.

"It's like she knows all of Charlotte's moves… What is she?" Ling crossed her arms and began to ponder this.

Charlotte and C2 clashed for about 50 seconds until Charlotte got the upper hand and thrusts her spear at C2's shoulder machine, knocking out the Gatling gun off C2's IS. "Impressive, no wonder you and I are alike…" C2 commented.

"W-What do you mean by that?!" Charlotte demanded as flashback of her horrible dream occurred with C2 taking off her mask. Without thinking up a plan, Charlotte yelled with all her might and thrusts her spear at C2's face, knocking out her mask. When Charlotte opened her eyes, she gasped at C2's revealed face.

"C2 looks like…" Ed's eyes widen in shock.

"No way…" Sakura muttered in shock.

"How in the…" Inuyasha gawked.

"Charlotte?!" X gasped in shock. Indeed, C2 has the same face as Charlotte, only her hair is purple and tied in a similar fashion to Purple Heart of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series and she has the Maverick symbol under her left eye next to her nose.

"It can't be… You're me?!" Charlotte gasped in shock and horror.

"Yes… I was created from you DNA blood sample by Dr. Doppler as a clone, only superior to the original until now…" C2 frowned.

"So the reason Doppler ask for my blood is…" Charlotte muttered as she began to put the pieces together.

"That is correct… Your blood was used to create me. I am your clone… I will let you go for now, but we'll settle this at this war's conclusion…" C2 warned as she flew away. Charlotte lowered down with sorrow.

X ran up to her. "Charlotte?" He asked her.

"What am I going to do?" Charlotte stammered in shock. "I was fighting me all this time! Dr. Doppler created a clone of me for evil! What am I going to do?!" Charlotte cried.

"Charlotte… I will help you defeat your clone and Doppler." X reasoned with her.

"X-kun?" Charlotte sniffled, tears began to water out of her face.

"Charlotte… The moment when I first met you after I awoken you and your friends from suspended animation, I knew there is something special about you that made my heart warm up and helped me overcome the sorrow and angst of war. I knew you were special, not just because of being an IS pilot, but something more." X smiled warmly at her.

"X…? Do you mean…?" Charlotte gasped in awe.

"Yes… Char… I loved you." X smiled as he locked lips with Charlotte's. Charlotte was surprised by this, but she returned X's kiss with her own.

"It's about time." Zero whispered with a smile. Ling has tears of joy, Laura has a small smile. Cecilia smiled softly at this new couple, Houki sniffled as she smiled and shed tears of joy, Ling cheered for the newfound love between X and Charlotte, the Sarashiki sisters smiled at each other and smiled at X and Charlotte finally becoming a couple. The rest of the otherworlders save for Haruhi smiled at the new couple.

At long last, X has confessed his feelings to the one girl he truly loves and it is Charlotte.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Crush Crawfish: Part 2 of 2: A Date to Remember: X, Charlotte, Makoto and Carl's date!**

**A/N: There you have it. The official X x Charlotte pairing and it will last long, even at the end of the story. So next up is the battle with Crush Crawfish and X, Charlotte, Makoto and Carl's date at a amusement park after the battle, so stay tuned for more updates. Ciao!**


	76. Crush Crawfish 2 of 2

**Chapter 76: Crush Crawfish: Part 2 of 2: A Date to Remember: X, Charlotte, Makoto and Carl's date!**

* * *

Crush Crawfish, a robotic crawfish was watching X-Squad's progress through his base from the safety of his sub. "So, the Hunters are here, eh? I better make sure they don't get to the sub." Crush Crawfish muttered. He grabbed a mike and yelled out "All troops! Do not let MegaMan X and his friends pass through the base and reach the sub! That's an order!"

* * *

**(With X and the gang)**

* * *

X and the gang rushed through the base after their encounter with C2 and X confessed his love to Charlotte. The gang arrived in a underground submarine bay and saw the sub where Crush Crawfish is hiding in. Cecilia stepped forward. "Is that where we'll find Crush Crawfish?" She asked her friends.

"Definitely." Kagome nodded with a frown. "I sense that he has the jewel shard. So we need to take him out and destroy the submarine."

"So that's a submarine?" Sakura blinked as she and Naruto took a good look at the submarine. "It looks nothing like the boats I have seen in my world." She commented.

"Submarines allow us to go deeper into underwater and plan out surprise sneak attacks on enemies during times of war." Laura explained.

"Weird…" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Alright, enough history, let's enter the submarine and take it down." Carl urged. Everyone nodded in agreement as they storm into the submarine.

The gang had to avoid some hazards and destroy some Mavericks that got in their way. Eventually, they reached the engine room.

"What is that?" Ed muttered. Winry almost drooled at the impressive machinery she sees before her.

"That must be the engine. If we destroy it, the submarine will sink." Zero explained.

"W-What?!" Shippo gasped in shock. "But we'll be trapped inside the submarine underwater!"

"We can teleport back to base, remember?" X smiled at the kitsune. "So after we take down Crush Crawfish, we can teleport out of here."

Houki looked at the engine and remarked "It'll take a powerful strike to destroy the engine."

"I got it." Roy smirked as he made a huge fireball. "When I throw this fireball at the engine, everyone get down and brace for the outcome."

"Wait! Captain Mustang, think about-" Riza didn't get to finish as Roy threw the fireball at the engine, destroying it. Everyone ducked down and felt the submarine going tipside. When everyone got up, they saw the submarine is now upside down. Riza looked at Roy angrily who grinned sheepishly and sweat dropped. She mustered out "Idiot…"

"Never mind that now. Let's find Crush Crawfish and get out of here." Ling reassured everyone. Kirara turned into her full form and carried everyone up to the top while X, Zero and the IS girls used their own methods to reach the top. They found the entrance to Crush Crawfish's room.

"So inside is Crush Crawfish, huh?" Koga cracked his knuckles. "Let's give him a beating he won't forget."

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the room. Inside, they saw Crush Crawfish glaring angrily at them.

"You brats! You destroyed my submarine! I was going to use it to attack Neo Tokyo!" Crush Crawfish snapped as he snapped his claws.

"Well, glad we foiled it!" Inuyasha smirked as he readies his Tetsusaiga and aims it at Crush Crawfish. "Now hand over the jewel shard in your forehead!"

"You stupid half-breed!" Crush Crawfish snarled. "This shard of the Shikon Jewel does wonders for me. Dr. Doppler and Naraku has given me this jewel shard to defeat you brats! I sense you have more jewel shards, now hand them over!" Crush Crawfish demanded as he got into a battle stance.

"No way, Crush Crawfish! The Shikon shards are too dangerous to be used!" Ling yelled as she got into a battle stance.

"You need to be stopped, Maverick." Charlotte frowned as she readies her spear.

"Very well then… Prepare to die!" Crush Crawfish detached his claw and it was heading straight for X, but he leaped above it and X shouted "Triad Thunder!" The lighting attack hit Crush Crawfish for medium damage.

"Yeouch!" Crush Crawfish yelled in pain. "You know my weakness?! Darn it, now I need to get serious! Spinning Blade!" Crush Crawfish fired orange blades at the team, but Nirvana deflected them with ease.

"Nice save, Nirvana!" Al cheered. He quickly draw a transmutation circle and made a metal cannon and fired it at Crush Crawfish, giving him even more damage.

"Why you!" Crush Crawfish growled as he charged towards Inuyasha, but the half-demon used his Tetsusaiga to bat Crush Crawfish into a wall, knocking out the Shikon shard out of his forehead.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at his lover.

"Right!" Kagome nodded as she made a mad dash for the jewel shard.

"Hey! That's mine!" Crush Crawfish gawked as he dashed towards the jewel shard as well, however, he was blocked by Zero and Houki with their blades drawn.

"Not another inch, Maverick…" Houki frowned as she readies her katanas. Kagome managed to get the jewel shard.

"Why you! Spinning Blade!" Crush Crawfish did the attack again, hoping to hit Houki and Zero, but their leaped out of the way and brought their blades down on him, giving him even more damage.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at Crush Crawfish, giving him more damage than before.

"How dare you?!" Crush Crawfish yelled in fury as he detach his claw and it was heading towards X, but he grabbed the claw and then flung it back at Crush Crawfish, giving him even damage/

"Taste my fists, Crush Crawfish!" Ling yelled as she leaped up and slams her foot down onto Crush Crawfish's noggin, giving him even more damage. X leaped up and used Triad Thunder again on Crush Crawfish, giving him massive amounts of damage, ending the fight.

"I… don't… believe… this…!" Crush Crawfish screamed in agony as he exploded.

"Tough luck, Crush Crawfish!" Naruto taunted with a grin. X walked up to Crush Crawfish's remains and touched one of his remains.

He got out his X-Buster and shouted "Spinning Blade!" He fired the same attack Crush Crawfish used on them.

"One more to go…" Roy smiled.

"Yes. We're almost there to our goal and the end of this third war…" Charlotte nodded with a serious smile.

"Let's head on back to base then." Makoto grinned as everyone teleported back to base.

* * *

**(One hour later…)**

* * *

"A date with Makoto?" Carl blinked as Kagome and Ling told him about his date with Makoto.

"Yep. From what X told us, you seem to care about Makoto deeply. So why not you two go on a double date with X and Charlotte?" Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, there's this amusement park that Doppler hasn't took over and there are humans and Reploids managing the place. So why don't you take Makoto with you there with X and Char?" Ling grinned.

"…This is suddenly so soon…" Carl blushed. 'I don't know if I'm up to it yet…' He thought to himself.

"Aw, don't worry. You'll do fine." Ling giggled cheerfully. "We already informed Makoto about her date with you and she happily accepted it. The double date is at 8 tonight."

"…Very well…" Carl nodded.

* * *

**(The double date, 8:00 PM)**

* * *

"Our first date and it is at a amusement park!" Charlotte giggled as she, X, Makoto and Carl entered the amusement park. "And it's nice to see Makoto and Carl on a date as well." She commented.

"I never knew this day will come!" Makoto cheered. Carl smiled slightly, feeling anxious. "We should try the shooting gallery first!" She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." X smiled.

* * *

**(2 minutes later…)**

* * *

"Here you go little ladies for winning the co-op shooting game." The vendor smiled as he gave Charlotte and Makoto some stuffed Pac-Man dolls.

"Thank you so much!" Charlotte smiled as she hugged the stuffed doll.

"Man, we were pros at shooting galleries, eh Char?" Makoto grinned as she showed the doll to Carl. "Look my Carl-kins! I won a stuffed doll for us!"

"Good job. I'm sure we'll treasure it forever when we return to our dimension." Carl smiled slightly.

"Great job, Charlotte. That doll is very popular with the kids." X smiled as Charlotte placed the doll in her RepArmor's subspace pocket.

"Let's try the Ferris Wheel next." Makoto urged as she grabbed Makoto's hand and dragged him to the Ferris Wheel.

"We should try it too, X-kun." Charlotte smiled as she and X went to the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

**(At the Ferris Wheel)**

* * *

Makoto and Carl were in one cart while X and Charlotte were in another. Makoto and Carl were watching the fireworks from up here. Makoto let out a sigh and pleasure as she commented "This is our first time watching the fireworks together, Carll…"

"Yeah, it is…" Carl nodded as he and Makoto watched the fireworks go off. "Makoto, I know you had a rough time in the Military Academy due to your Beastkin blood. But maybe when we get back to our world, we can change all that. We can create a world where humans and Beastkin lived in harmony with no racist insults to the other."

"Yeah…" Makoto nodded with a smile. She turned to Carl and said "Carl… I know you have a rough past with your father and your sister turned into Nirvana by him. But we will make him pay for what he has done and find a way to change your sister back. Ya know, that's what I liked about you Carl. You're an gentleman and is nice to Beastkin like me. That's why… I love you." Makto walked over to Carl and kissed him in the forehead, surprising him.

"Y-Yeah, I love you too, Makoto." Carl smiled as he hugged Makto who smiled back and return the hug.

X and Charlotte watched the fireworks together in their cart, holding hands. "X, I want to cherish these moments with you forever." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled as she lay her head next to X.

"Me too, Char." X smiled as he patted Charlotte on the head.

True love at first sight between four people, X and Charlotte and Makoto and Carl.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Toxic Seahorse: Rescuing Kohaku and Ryoko Asakura's end! The Test of Trust!**

**A/N: Next chapter is Kohaku's rescue and the end of Ryoko Asakura and our heroes will recruit Toxic Seahorse. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	77. Toxic Seahorse

**A/N: The battle with Naraku and his ultimate defeat will take place after this chapter in a chapter called Before the Final Battle: Naraku's Ultimate Defeat! So here is Chapter 77 with the battle with Ryoko and Kohaku's rescue. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 77: Toxic Seahorse: Rescuing Kohaku and Ryoko Asakura's End! The Test of Trust!**

* * *

**(Doppler's Lab)**

* * *

Naraku was looking at the Maverick Hunters' victories over the Doppler Sergeants and the Hunters converting 4 of the Doppler Sergeants to their side with an angry frown. He turned to Doppler with a disproval frown. "It seems we are down to the last Doppler Sergeant and if they either destroy or convert him back to a Reploid, they might find out where we are."

"No matter…" Doppler smirked darkly. "They're only delaying the inevitable. Soon, my master will be revived and the omniverse will be ours. I take it you have almost all the remaining shards while Inuyasha and his friends have all the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes. I believe the last one is held by Toxic Seahorse, correct?" Naraku nodded. "If they succeed in converting him back to a Reploid, I will take care of them personally, this time, I will not run away."

"May I have a suggestion?" Ryoko stepped forward, still smiling eerily but calmly.

"Go on?" Doppler nodded.

"Allow me to confront the Hunters at Toxic Seahorse's lair with that boy, Kohaku. This time, I want to finally kill Kyon so I can see the reaction of Haruhi which will greatly alter the flow of data in my universe." She suggested.

"You sure about that? The Hunters are strong with their leader, X." Bit muttered as he crossed his arms.

"No matter. I will kill Kyon and see Haruhi's power beforehand." Ryoko closed her eyes and smiled as she exited the lab.

* * *

**(Hunter Base)**

* * *

"So it has come to this…" Ed frowned seriously as X brought up the map of the sewers. "The last Doppler Sergeant, Toxic Seahorse…"

"Yes, so we have to get him on our side. Once we do…" Houki started before Kagome finished for her.

"We'll go after Doppler and his allies." She frowned.

"So let's give it our all in recruiting Toxic Seahorse." Hughes encouraged everybody.

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they head straight for the sewer plant.

* * *

**(Sewerage plant)**

* * *

"Eeww, why does it have to be sewers?" Sakura groaned in disgust.

"Aw don't be a party pooper, Sakura! Sewers are fun and a great place to locate mutant ninja turtles!" Haruhi beamed.

"That only applies to TV shows and comics, Haruhi…" Kyon sighed as he face plamed.

"Enough fooling around, let's find Toxic Seahorse and get this over with…" Sasuke growled softly.

"Sasuke does have a point. Let's find him so we can go after Doppler." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Everyone else agreed as well as they begin their journey through the sewers, they have to deal with Mavericks and having to navigate through the icky waters, but they managed to get through the first area okay.

* * *

However, when they entered the intersection to the next section, they saw two people waiting for them. Kyon and Sango's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh no… It's Asakura!" He gasped.

"K-Kohaku?!" Sango gasped in shock.

"That's your little brother, Kohaku?!" Ling gasped as she eyed Kohaku. He showed no emotion at all, so Sango wasn't kidding on him being controlled by Naraku.

"Hello everyone, I see you are almost there to your goal." Ryoko smiled cheerfully.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding about Miss Asakura being an evil esper…" Kunikida blinked in bewilderment.

"Shut up, that's not important right." Makoto whispered harshly at him as she got into a battle stance. "She's ready to finish the job."

"Kohaku! Please, snap out of it!" Sango pleaded. Kohaku didn't respond as he readies his sickle.

"Kyon, this time I will kill you to see a reaction from Haruhi so she can greatly alter the flow of data in our universe, then I'll destroy this universe as well." Ryoko stated as she readies her energy blades.

"Oh man… She won't hold back like last time…" Zero muttered with a frown. It was then, X stepped forward.

"Everyone… Let me handle this." X told everyone.

"You sure about this, X?" Inuyasha grunted. "Can you save Sango's little brother?"

"Of course I will. And I will defeat Ryoko." X nodded to him as his limitless potential activated. Charlotte walked up to him and held his hand.

"X, be careful, okay?" She smiled at him.

"I will." X kissed Charlotte's hand and switched to his Max Armor. He glared at Ryoko. "Ryoko, I will not allow you to kill Kyon because of your insane goals back in your universe! And I will save Kohaku from Naraku's control!"

"Oh?" Ryoko titled her head curiosity at X. "You think you can take on two of us? Kohaku, destroy him then go for Kyon." Kohaku nodded emotionlessly as he threw his sickle at X, but he side stepped out of the way in super human speed.

"Whoa! X is fast!" Tsuruya gasped in awe.

Kyon turned to Yuki and whispered "Nagato, do you feel that? X's power… Can you decipher it?"

"X's power is unknown, yet it has the power to permanently increase over time. It is also almost god-like…" Yuki said emotionlessly.

"Are you serious?" Kyon's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm afraid she's dead serious, Kyon…" Itsuki was showing one of his serious faces. "X's power is higher than Haruhi's… Yet, it doesn't have the ability to alter reality, but it is almost god-like."

"I feel it too…" Mikuru shifted nervously. "X's power is frightening, but is also good."

"No way… How strong will X be if his power increases?" Kyon muttered in disbelief.

'There's that power again… What on earth is X?' Ryoko thought to herself as she charged towards X and lashed her blades at X, but in a quick movement, X grabbed the energy blade. "Okay, that's new…" Ryoko muttered as she broke her energy blade free and lashed at X 50 times, but X blocked every slash with ease. X kneed Ryoko in the stomach, knocking her back a little.

Kohaku yelled his battle cry as he lashed his sickle at X, but he bended down ala the Matrix and charged at Kohaku, and knocked him in the stomach, making him recoil. X then switch to a paralyzing shot and fired it at Kohaku, making him scream in pain as he kneed down. X turned to Miroku. "Miroku, free him from Naraku's control!" X told him.

"Right!" Miroku nodded as he walked over to Kohaku's unconscious body and began exorcising the evil out of him.

Ryoko frowned as she dashed towards X, leaps up and brought her blades down on him, but the Maverick Hunter back flip and fired two charged shots at her, giving her medium damage.

"Whoa! Look at X pwning meany Miss Asakura!" Kyon's sister gasped in awe. Indeed, X was giving Ryoko a hard time. Ryoko tried to slash him from behind, but he warped out of sight and punched her in the back. Ryoko manipluted some debris and flung them at X, but he evaded them in quick maneuvers. X fired rapid fired Buster shots at Ryoko, giving her medium damage.

"Clever, but I'm good." Ryoko commented as she warped out of sight, and then reappeared behind X, but the Blue Bomber noticed her and grabbed her hands and slams her onto the ground. Ryoko tried to horizontal slash X, but he moved out of the way and fired a charged shot at Ryoko, giving her medium damage.

"Kick her in the curb, X!" Ling cheered as X fired another charged shot at Ryoko, giving her even more damage.

Ryoko was getting desperate as she threw more debris at X. X charged up his X-Buster to level 5. "Go back to the void where you belong, Ryoko Asakura! And this time, stay there!" X yelled as he fired the piercing shot which drilled through Ryoko, only bits of data appeared in her hole and she began to deteriorate.

Ryoko knew she was defeated again and this time, she won't be brought back. She smiled softly at X. "Well done, X… You have beaten me." She turned to Kyon who glared at her. "Now I know why organics need to live… They need the love and caring of others… Kyon, live life to the fullest." She turned to X. "X… I know you can defeat the true mastermind behind Doppler's corruption." Ryoko smiled for the last time before her body disappeared.

"True mastermind…?" X muttered as he pondered Ryoko's words.

"X! You did it! You beat Ryoko!" Charlotte cheered as she and the gang rushed up to him and Charlotte hugged X and covered him in kisses. X smiled slightly as he hugged Charlotte back.

"X…" Taniguchi glared at X and shook his head in disapproval. "You owe me a new A-Ranked Babe-ow!" He got a whack courtesy of Cecilia.

"Now is not the time for that. Now all that leaves is Naraku and Doppler." Cecilia scolded the pervert.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried tears of joy as Miroku finished his purification of Kohaku. Sango ran up to her little brother and hugged him softly, crying tears of joy.

"The reunion will be ended shortly." A voice called out. X and the gang looked up to see a green humanoid seahorse leaping down and glaring at the gang with malice. That is Toxic Seahorse.

"Toxic Seahorse…" Houki said quietly as she walked up to him. "I must ask you this… Why are you serving an evil man like Doppler?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Toxic Seahorse growled. "Doppler cares for our wellbeing. You humans are greedy fools who cared about destruction and power. That is why you don't deserve to live."

"Not all humans are like that. They work alongside Reploids as friends and comrades." Houki reasoned the first time.

"That's nonsense! Dr. Doppler said humans are saying that so they can take advantage of us to do their dirty work!" Toxic Seahorse retorted with disgust.

"Yet, Doppler is doing the same thing with you Reploids…" Houki glared at him. "All he said about us humans are lies and they never wanted you Reploids to do this. Have you any sympathy for your human creators?"

"What are you trying to say?" Toxic Seahorse demanded.

"I'm saying that you're scared of being betrayed by humans and Doppler exploited it for his own evil gain. If you joined the Maverick Hunters in stopping Doppler, you'll get to know the humans better. You'll see that they're not all bad. Some of them are, but deep down, they have goodness in their hearts and the will to redeem themselves for the crimes they commited before they created you Reploids." Houki reasoned again.

"How do I know you won't betray me if I joined you?" Toxic Seahorse questioned, arms folded.

"We won't. If you joined us, not only will you be hailed a hero, but you'll get to understand humans better and why they and the Reploids work together as friends and partners. Please, Toxic Seahorse!" Houki begged.

Toxic Seahorse was silent for a moment until 30 seconds later, he opened his eyes and said "Very well… Doppler won't like this, but he needs to be stopped. I will help you stop him, but you better keep your word of not betraying me…" He warned.

"You have our word, Toxic Seahorse." Shippo grinned. Toxic Seahorse walked up to X and looked at him.

"X, take my power. It will be useful for you for now on." Toxic Seahorse extended his hand.

X nodded and touched Toxic Seahorse's hand. X got out his X-Buster and yelled "Acid Burst!" X fired an acid bubble and it hit the ground, dissolving the floor.

"We did it! All 8 Doppler Sergeants have been taken care of!" Al cheered.

Ed nodded with a frown and looked at the sky, shouting "You're next, Doppler!"

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

"Hahaha… So they defeated and converted all 8 Doppler Sergeants… No matter, once Doppler finished my new battle body, the omniverse will be mine, for I am Sigma, the leader of the Mavericks!" We heard Sigma's evil laugh as sinister purple glowing eyes glowed in the darkness.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Before the Final Battle: Naraku's Ultimate Defeat!**

**A/N: Next chapter is the battle with Naraku and after that, it's off to start the same two part finale of an arc seen in the three arcs. See you then!**


	78. Before the Final Battle

**Chapter 78: Before the Final Battle: Naraku's Ultimate Defeat!**

* * *

**(Charlotte's POV)**

* * *

We have managed to defeat and converted all 8 Doppler Sergeants, five converted back to Reploids while the other three were destroyed. Still, we have no idea where Doppler and Naraku is. Plus, we have all the jewel shards the Doppler Sergeants have. We decided to use the teleporter in Doppler Town Hunter Base to warp back to Neo Tokyo's Hunter Base to talk to Dr. Cain about Doppler's whereabouts and his plans…

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

X and the gang reappeared in Neo Tokyo Hunter Base where Dr. Cain is waiting for them. Naruto blinked and asked "Who's this old geezer?" Houki whacked the blond ninja in the head.

"Show some respect to the elderly, Naruto!" She scolded him. "That is Dr. Cain, the one who found X and created the Reploid race using X's designs."

"I see… So this is the grandfather of all Reploids." Kakashi nodded as he walked up to Dr. Cain and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Cain. I'm Kakashi, leader of Team 7 in our world."

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm glad X and his friends met good friends such as yourselves." Dr. Cain chuckled before having a serious frown. "We'll introduce ourselves right after I discuss something important." He turned to Cecilia. "Cecilia, mind if we discuss this at your restaurant?"

"You mean my restaurant which is now the best restaurant of all of Neo Tokyo? Sure." Cecilia nodded in agreement.

"Eh?!" Naruto, Sakura, Ed and Makoto looked at Cecilia with wide eyes.

"You have your own restaurant?" Naruto gasped. "Does it have ramen in it?"

"Why of course." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled. "Let's head on over to Cecilia Alcott's Unique Foods."

* * *

**(One hour later…)**

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing food! Handpicked by the best chefs!" Kagome giggled cheerfully as she ate her steak. Inuyasha and Naruto were having ramen while the rest of the gang were having their own food. Cecilia's restaurant has quite a large crowd.

"Yes. Thank you so much. This is one step to restoring the Alcott Fortune." Cecilia smiled as she took a bite out of her dumpling. She turned to Dr. Cain and asked "Dr. Cain, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Dr. Cain finished his meal and used a napkin to wipe his face. "Yes. I'll get started. I analyzed the parts of the Mavericks you sent me while you were at Doppler Town."

"Go on?" Armstrong asked politely.

"Well, it turns out that Doppler is creating a powerful battle body with the special abilities of the latest breed of Reploids."

"Battle body?" Carl asked, confused by this.

"Yes, but according to the research I have analyzed, Doppler cannot interface with it. So it must be for someone else…" Dr. Cain said grimly.

The otherworlders pondered about this while X, Zero and the IS girls realized who can use that battle body Doppler is building.

"Sigma…" Kanzashi frowned with venom in her voice.

"No doubt he's behind all of this." Zero frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Wait, who's Sigma?" Taniguchi blinked.

"Is he a good guy?" Tsuruya joked with a laugh, but a glare from Laura made her shut up about it.

"No… Sigma, is mankind's greatest enemy." X told everyone with a frown.

"H-How come?" Kyon's sister stammered. And so, X and the gang told the otherworlders save for those who already know who Sigma is, about Sigma, how he was once the commander of the Maverick Hunters until he somehow went Maverick and declared war on humanity two times, how he exists as a computer virus, how he hacked the Mother Computer and how he manipulated others into doing his bidding.

"My lord… this Sigma sounds like a threat…" Kyon muttered in shock.

"So this Sigma guy is behind everything…" Sasuke frowned as he crossed his arms.

"From what you told us, this Sigma guy reminds us of Naraku…" Koga frowned.

"Yeah, you can see he's a serious threat." Tatenashi nodded with a serious frown. Suddenly, Inuyasha sniffled the air, he stood up from his seat and rushed outside.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped as she stood up from her seat and ran after him.

"Dr. Cain, stay here. We'll follow Inuyasha." Charlotte told him as the rest of the gang followed Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

Eventually, they followed them to the docks where a dark mist is forming.

"That dark mist…" Kohaku gasped. He was introduced to X and the gang after he was freed from Naraku's control and learned about the world he is in.

"It's Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as the mist cleared, revealing Naraku and his saimyousho appeared.

"Well now, I didn't expect our final battle to be in some docks." Naraku smirked evilly.

"So that's Naraku…" X frowned as he switched to his Max Armor.

"Indeed, it is I, Naraku. I heard a lot about you, MegaMan X… How you possessed limitless power. I want your power." Naraku smiled darkly.

"No way! You'll never get X's true power!" Ling got into a battle position.

"We won't let you take X's power!" Kagome yelled as she aimed her bow and arrow at Naraku.

"Naraku! You're going to pay for brainwashing my brother!" Sango yelled in fury as she readies her Hiraikotsu.

"On the contray, I will take X's power and use it to conquer the omniverse. But first, I need something important." He lashed his tendrils at Kagome who yelped and dropped the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Oh no!" Shippo gasped in shock. Naraku laughed evilly as he used the shards together to complete the Shikon Jewel. He planted the Shikon Jewel into his chest. A blood red aura formed around him and armor plates pierce out of his body. When the aura faded, Naraku tore off what was left of his kimono and was now in a heavy armored form

"Now all I need is X's power and I'm all set!" Naraku said gleefully.

"Naraku!" X yelled in fury as he activates his limitless potential and glared at Naraku with hatred. "You will pay for what you have done in your world! This, I swear!"

"You got that right, X! I'll start things off!" Ed clasps his hands together and brought them down to the ground and made a metal spear appear. He charged at Naraku and thrusts his spear at Naraku five times, giving him medium damage. Naraku growled as he fired energy blasts at him, forcing him to leap out of the way.

"Eat this!" Zero yelled as he charged towards Naraku, slashing his saimyousho into pieces and slashed Naraku five times with his Z-Saber. Naraku grabbed Zero soon after and threw him to the ground. He proceeded to stomp on him until Ling intervened and knocked Naraku off of Zero.

"You okay, Zero?" Ling asked him as she helped him up.

"Barely hurt, but I'm fine." Zero told her as he used his Z-Buster to fire a charged shot at Naraku, giving him even more damage.

"Asteroid Vision!" Makoto made two clones of herself and they charged towards Naraku and punched and kicked him five times until Naraku used a wind attack to blow them away. Makoto was knocked to the ground.

"Nirvana!" Carl issued as Nirvana appeared and slashed her claws at Naraku, giving him bigger damage. Naraku fired deadly laser beams at the party, they dodged it. Roy flung fireballs at Naraku, giving him even more damage. Riza and Hughes fired their guns at Naraku, giving him some small damage.

"Fall into despair." Naraku said coolly as he made deadly balls of light and flung them at the gang, they leaped out of the way. Cecilia fired a charged shot at Naraku, giving him even more damage. X fired rapid fire Buster Shots at Naraku, giving the evil demon even more damage.

Naraku made yellow energy volts and made them hone on the Maverick Hunters, they quickly got out of the way. "Hah!" Houki yelled as she flew in and slashed Naraku five times with her katanas.

"Tatenashi!" Charlotte called out to her friend.

"Right!" Tatenashi nodded as she and Char flew in and thrust their spears at Naraku five times, giving the evil demon even more damage.

"Die, Naraku…" Sesshomaru said coldly as he used Tokijin to give Naraku even more damage.

"Die, fools!" Naraku laughed as he made dark waves and saimyousho guide towards our heroes, but Zero, Laura and Kagome neutralize them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku, giving him even more damage. Kohaku lashed his sickle at Naraku, he must pay the evil demon back for using him.

"Rassengan!" "Chidori!" Naruto, Sasulke and Kakashi combined their attacks to give Naraku some even more damage.

Armstrong slams his foot down to make a metal pile burst out of the ground and he punches it, making the metal pile hit Naraku for even more damage. "Take this, Naraku!" Kanzashi leaped up and slams her sword down onto Naraku, but the demon make a barrier to blocked it.

Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga turned blood red. "You're mine! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha used his sword's ultimate move and the attack hit and destroyed the barrier.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 5 and aims it at Naraku. "Time to pay for what you have done! Charged shot!" He fired the charged shot at Naraku, giving him massive damage. Naraku staggered back, but maintained his position.

"Mwhahahahaha, magnificent!" Naraku laughed. "Your powers are unlike anything that I have ever seen before!"

"You're insane, Naraku!" X yelled in fury. "I will never let you use my power for your own evil purposes!"

"Your potential is higher than Kikyo's… So I will absorb you!" Naraku grinned as he prepared to absorb X, but a powerful strike from the back stopped him.

"I don't think so, Naraku!" Kagura yelled as she pointed her fan at him.

Naraku growled and takes out her heart. "Must I remind you, Kagura, I have your heart… If you dare attack me again, I will kill you!" Naraku slyly squeezed her heart, Kagura grunted for a bit.

"Not this time, Naraku! You will die with me if my heart is destroyed!"

"What?!" Naraku gasped as Kanna appeared behind Kagura.

"I have place a curse on Kagura's heart... Your time has come, fiend..." Kanna said smugly. Naraku growled angrily and fired a great blast at Kanna, she absorbed it, but it was so powerful her mirror started to crack.

"Kanna! Now!" Kagura yelled, Kanna gritted her fangs and threw her mirror at Kagura's heart, destroying it in the process. Naraku started to choke.

"N-No! Why...?!" Naraku wheezed as his body began to emit beams of light and exploded. As his body disappears, the Shikon Jewel was left on the ground.

"Kagura... You sacrifice your heart to stop Naraku and his mad plan to absorb me…" X muttered sadly.

Kagura weakly smiled. "It's alright, X… But you have to stop Doppler before he revives Sigma… Our time has come…"

"G-Good bye..." Kanna weakly smiled for the first time before she and Kagura slowly faded away. Inuyasha walked over to the Shikon Jewel.

"All my life back in my world I either wanted to become human or a full fledged demon with the Shikon Jewel. But seeing this jewel corrupted minds, I choose... Neither!" Inuyasha yelled as he crushed the Shikon Jewel with his Tetsusaiga, turning it to dust.

"Inuyasha... You did the right choice." Kagome smiled.

"Kikyo said that if the Shikon Jewel never existed, she could become a normal girl like she used to be... at least now I fulfilled her wish. I'm really glad I met you Kagome and everyone else! Now with Naraku gone, Kikyo and everyone else that he killed can finally rest in peace..."

"Hey, we can all hug and kiss later! We still have one more enemy to stop!" Sango said playfully at the two stubborn lovebirds.

"Yes. We can't let Kagura and Kanna's sacrifice be in vain." Miroku added.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Y-yeah..."

"Now our goal is set. It's time we take the fight to Doppler and Sigma!" Charlotte clenched her fist with a determined smile.

"Yeah! You better watch out, Sigma, cause we're coming for you!" Sakura nodded with a heroic grin.

"Tomorrow, we begin the assault on Doppler's base." X nodded with a serious frown.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 4: Part 1 of 2: Assault Doppler's Base! C2's Noble Sacrifice and Freeing Doppler!**

**A/N: Next week is the final battles of Arc 4. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	79. The Final Battle: Arc 4: 1 of 2

**A/N: This will be a extra-long chapter to prepare for the finale of Arc 4. So here is Chapter 79 and part 1 of the finale of Arc 4.**

**Chapter 79: The Final Battle: Arc 4: Part 1 of 2: Assault Doppler's Base! C2's Noble Sacrifice and Freeing Doppler!**

* * *

X stood in front of his friends at Neo Tokyo's Hunter Base with a determined look. He is about to make an announcement. "Everyone, thank you for your work during the operation on Doppler Town. We have defeated or converted all 8 Doppler Sergeants with your help and my team. Now thanks to Dr. Cain and the cooperation of the converted Doppler Sergeants, we have located Doppler's Lab. Plus, we know that Sigma is alive and is using Doppler to build him a new battle body."

"Yeah, Sigma is going to pay for what he has done!" Ling frowned as she pounded her fists in determination.

"There's going to be more fighting, is it?" Mikuru stammered.

"Yes…" Zero nodded slowly. 'But we're doing this to save the omniverse from Sigma's clutches."

"X… We'll do it together, let's go save the omniverse for the fourth time." Charlotte walked up to X and held his hand with her heart warming smile.

"Yeah…" X nodded with a smile and blush. "We begin the operation in 2 hours!"

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they went to prepare for the final battles ahead.

2 hours later, our heroes warped to Doppler's base.

* * *

Our heroes appeared in the beginning section of Doppler's base. Inuyasha stepped forward. "Alright, let's give these guys a warm welcome!"

"Hear hear!" Kagome nodded as our heroes charged through the base, they fought Maverick Soldiers deployed to stop our heroes, but they took care of them. They also have to take care of some traps that were created to stop them. Eventually, they reached the intersection of the first sector where they saw a spiked ceiling and a red dinosaur like junk robot heading towards them.

Zero turned to his friends. "Everyone, I'll stop the collapsing ceiling! You take care of that junk robot!" Zero dashed under the robot and went to stop the ceiling which is lowering slowly.

"I'll make short work of this abomination…" Seesshomaru said coldly as he lashed at the junk robot five times with Tokijin.

"No way am I letting you have the glory, Sesshomaru! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha used his ultimate technique to completely destroy the junk robot, making short work of it.

"Whoa, that's a new record!" Cecilia blinked.

"Yeah… impressive when they work as a team." Sakura nodded in agreement.

X and the gang walked up to Zero. "Alright, let's move on." Zero told everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

* * *

When they entered the next section, X's gem lights up. "Whoa." X gasped as the light beamed down to a certain path.

"Could it be a Light Capsule?" Tatenashi wondered.

"Could be… It might be the special capsule Dr. Light was talking about." X nodded.

"Then let's find it and see what he has." Ed suggested.

"I agree with Brother, X. We need to find it so we can stand a chance against Doppler and Sigma." Al agreed.

"I concur as well." Houki nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's find this Capsule and use its powers." X smiled as the gang traced the light to a junkyard section. The light beamed down towards a hole.

"Could the capsule be inside that hole?" Laura wondered.

"Could be." Zero shrugged. "You know what to do, X." X nodded as he jumped down and skid down on the wall.

To X's surprise, he discovered a secret passage and entered it. He discovered a gold capsule (A/N: I have changed the color of the Hyper Chip Capsule to gold to better it.) X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared. He smiled at our blue hero and said "X, I knew you'll find this capsule. In my time building you, I have created a powerful chip that goes with the Max Armor, I called it the Hyper Chip. If you install this chip into the Max Armor, it will become the Hyper Armor, giving you the abilities of auto healing, increased defenses, more air movement and powered up X-Buster. Use this Hyper Chip to bring peace to the world. I knew you can do it, X." The hologram of Dr. Light disappeared.

"Dr. Light…" X whispered with a small smile as he stepped into the capsule. Light shined around him and his Max Armor has become gold save for his face. X looked at his hands with awe. "Man, I feel more powerful than before. I will use it for good use!" X grinned as he went back to his friends.

When X's friends saw him in the Hyper Armor, Riza commented "X, your Max Armor has changed. Could it be the special chip Dr. Light gave you?"

"You bet! The Max Armor is now called the Hyper Armor thanks to the Hyper Chip!" X smiled as he patted his armor. Charlotte walked up to X and inspected the Hyper Armor.

Charlotte smiled at him and said "You look cute in that Hyper Armor, X. I'm glad you're my cute boyfriend." She hugged him with a soft smile.

"Uh.. Heheh, thanks Char." X smiled nervously as he blushed. "With this Hyper Armor, we can stand a chance against Doppler and Sigma. So let's move on."

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Eventually, our heroes reached the end of the first sector and entered a room where Bit and Byte are waiting for them.

"Bit and Byte!" Cecilia growled as she aimed her Buster at them.

"We have been waiting for you, X-Squad!" Bit sneered as he crossed his arms.

"Dr. Doppler has modified us after our first battle against you all." Byte added.

"What do they mean by that?" Kyon blinked.

"Take a good look at our upgrade!" Bit and Byte yelled as they glowed dark auras and began to merge! When the merger was complete, Bit and Byte have merged into some sort of robotic abomination.

"Holy…" Naruto gasped in shock. The fusion is known as Godkarmachine O Nary. Godkarmachine O Nary started the battle off by firing one of its fists at the team, they dodged out of the way.

"How do you like that, X?" Godkarmachine O Nary mocked. "Our power is stronger and you will fall in short time!"

"I don't think so!" X growled as his limitless potential activated this time showing a gold aura. "I have the Hyper Armor now, you will be defeated for good, Bit and Byte!" He turned to his friends and said "Everyone! Leave this to me!" His friends nodded in agreement as X fired rapid fire Buster shots at Godkarmachine O Nary, giving him bigger damage than before.

"Impossible!" Godkarmachine O Nary gawked as he made an pink energy sword and slashed it at X, he dodged it. X fired three charged shots at the fusion Reploid, giving it even more damage. Godkarmacine O Nary fired its fists at X again, but he evaded them in super speed. Godkarmachine O Nary lifted up and lashed its energy saber at X, but he used some tricky air manverurs to dodge them and fired two charged shots at the Reploid, giving it even more damage than before.

"Get him, X!" Haruhi cheered. Kyon looked at Haruhi with wide eyes.

'What on earth? She's finally grasping the situation at hand… Or is she excited by the adventure in this dimension we're in?'

"Take this!" Gorkarmachine O Nary yelled as he fired a fist punch at X, he was hit by it, but X recovered and fired two more charged shots at Godkarmachine O Nary, giving him even more damage. Godkarmachine O Nary lashed more of its energy sword at X, but the Maverick Hunter dodged them and fired rapid fire Buster shots at Godkarmachine O Nary, increasing the total damage amount.

"Why you little!" Godkarmachine O Nary growled in fury as he fired an energy ring at X, but he used his leg boosters to go up and fired a piercing shot at Godkarmachine O Nary which drilled through him, ending the fight. "I-Impossible!" Godkarmachine O Nary screamed in agony as he exploded. The gang has seen the last of Bit and Byte.

"So long, Bit and Byte! See you never!" Tatenashi blows a raspberry at Bit and Byte's fusion remains.

"Now let's move on, shall we?" Hughes smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

* * *

Our heroes arrived at the next sector of the base. They have to deal with more Mavericks and carefully navigating a narrow pit and have to reach the other side. When they reached the next room, they saw someone. It was C2 in Charlotte's IS which is now hers!

"C2…" Charlotte whispered as she and X stepped forward and confronted Charlotte's clone.

"So you finally made it…" C2 said coldly. "No matter… Lord Sigma's resurrection is already beginning and I'll make sure you won't interfere." C2 readies her IS.

"C2, we don't have to do this! Please, let us through so we can save the omniverse from Sigma's clutches!" X reasoned.

"No X." Charlotte told him. "It's best if we fight her and get through to her." Charlotte reasoned.

"Very well." X nodded as he charged up his X-Buster.

"Good, cause this area will be your graves!" C2 yelled as she fired machine gun shots at X and Charlotte, they dashed out of the way. Charlotte rushed in and thrust her spear at C2 five times, giving her medium damage.

"Augh!" C2 growled as she glared at her original. "You have gotten stronger since last time, Dunois… Why is that?" She fired missiles at Charlotte, but our heroine spins her spear like a shield which deflected them.

"It's because… of the Reploid I loved, X!" Charlotte yelled as X fired a charged shot at C2, giving her even more damage.

"A human girl… loving a Reploid?" C2 asked confusedly as she fired homing missiles from her IS. X fired Buster shots at the missiles, destroying them. Charlotte yelled out her battle cry as she thrust her spear at C2 ten times, giving her even more damage.

"That's right, C2! Our love is what gives us strength!" X yelled as he fired three charged shots at C2, giving her larger damage.

"Why? Why did a human fall in love with a Reploid?" C2 demanded as she fired guiding lasers at Charlotte, Char guided the lasers to the back of C2 and gave her clone even more damage.

"X may hate fighting…" Charlotte told her simply before continuing "But my love is what keeps him fighting, he not only fights for me, but he fights for everyone's future and he will stop at nothing until Sigma is defeated for good and everyone can live in peace!" She thrusts her spear at C2 five times, giving her clone even more damage.

"For everyone's… future?" C2 muttered as X used Triad Thunder to give C2 a major shock, giving her even more damage. X then used Spinning Blade to give C2 even more damage.

"That's right! Not all humans are bad as Sigma said they would be. They make stupid and selfish mistakes, but they have the will to make their world a better place and redeem themselves for their sins!" X yelled as he fired a combined charged shot at C2, giving her even more damage and ending the fight.

C2's IS started to malfunction, but for awhile. X and Charlotte walked up to C2. "Charlotte… Now I understand why you fight for the humans…" C2 muttered. "You do it to ensure they lived happily and you fight for the one you loved, X."

"Now you understand why humans and Reploids get along and make the world a better place." Charlotte smiled at her clone. Suddenly, Maverick soldiers came in from behind and aimed their weapons at our heroes.

"Shoot, we don't have time for this!" Laura growled. It was then, C2 stepped forward.

"No, let me handle them." C2 piloted her IS towards the Maverick soldiers.

"But if you do that you'll-" Mikuru gasped in shock.

"If that's the cast, then so be it. Go! Stop Doppler before he finishes Sigma's new battle body!" C2 yelled at the gang as she charged towards the Mavericks.

"…Okay, your sacrifice won't be in vain, C2!" Charlotte called out to her as our heroes pressed forward.

* * *

Eventually, our heroes reached the end of the second sector in a hallway like arena. Suddenly, they heard a crazy laugh that is all too familiar.

"That voice… Vile!" Makoto growled as Vile warped in with a powerful Ride Armor.

"How very observant, Squirrel Girl!" Vile mocked. The otherworlders got a good look at Vile.

"So you're Vile…" Armstrong frowned.

"Sigma's right hand man…" Kagome muttered.

"Yes, it is I! The loyal servant to Sigma himself! This is where you will die, X, Zero and IS pilots! With the world's most powerful Ride Armor, the Goliath on my side, this will be a piece of cake! But I got s special surprise for you all before I use it!" Vile snapped his fingers and a high pitch radio frequency occurred.

"What are you talking about…?!" Carl gasped as Nirvana started to go haywire.

"Ahahahah! Doppler knew about that puppet you were controlling, so he made a special program to control it! Now, Nirvana! Attack!" In a quick movement, Nirvana was able to defeat all the heroes.

Carl was knocked to the ground as Nirvana was walking towards him menacingly. Carl looked at Nirvana with a pleading look. "Ada… Please no." Nirvana was charging towards Carl until Makoto got in front of Carl and got into a defensive position.

"I won't let you hurt my Carl! Nirvana… No, Ada! Please snap out of it!" Makoto yelled. Nirvana stopped and stared at Makoto protecting her Carl. The way Makoto is protecting the man she loved, it reminded Nirvana of her life as Ada and how she deeply cared about her little brother.

"W-What's going on?!" Vile demanded in fury. "I order you to attack!"

Nirvana didn't respond and then she charged towards Vile and lashed her claws at Vile's Ride Armor, giving it medium damage. "Why you! You broke free of the control?!" X and the gang quickly got up and glared at Vile.

"Vile!" Carl yelled as he pointed his cane at the evil Maverick. "It'll take a lot more than that to control my sister! Makoto, destroy his Ride Armor!"

"Right away! Big Bang Smash!" Makoto yelled as she used her powerful move to completely destroy the Goliath.

"Curse you all!" Vile leaped out of the Ride Armor and got into a battle stance. "I'll make sure you'll die here by my hands!" Vile leaped up and fired mortar shells at the gang, they dodged it.

"Take this, Vile!" Houki yelled as she dashed in and slashed Vile five times with her katanas, giving him large damage.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha launched his favorite attack at Vile, giving him medium damage. Vile fired a paralyzing shot at Ed, he was paralyzed by it.

"Ed!" Al gasped before glaring at Vile. He charged towards Vile and punched and kicked him five times, giving Vile small damage.

"Eat this, punks!" Vile yelled as he fired a flamethrower attack from his shoulder cannon, the gang scattered from it. Ling charged towards Vile and punched and kicked him ten times, giving him even more damage. Nirvana charged towards Vile and slashed her claws at him five times, giving him even more damage.

Kagome fired a sacred arrow at Vile, giving him even more damage. Vile fired missiles at Miroku.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku used his curse… scratch that, cured hand. Miroku sweat dropped. "I forgot… Now that Naraku is dead, I can't use the Wind Tunnel anymore…" Luckily, Laura swoop in and sliced the missiles in half, they exploded and Laura was unharmed.

"Take this, Vile!" Kanazashi yelled as she rushed in and slashed Vile five times with her greatsword.

"Rassengan!" "Chidori!" Naruto made three clones of himself and they combined their attack with Sasuke's and gave Vile even more damage. Ed broke free of the paralysis and made a metal spear appear and he thrusts it at Vile five times. Roy threw fireballs at Vile, giving him even more damage.

"Darn you all!" Vile growled in fury as he fired more missiles at the gang, but Zero used his Z-Saber to destroy them. Cecilia fired a charged shot at Vile, giving him even more damage.

Charlotte rushed in and thrusts her spear at Vile five times, giving him even more damage.

Riza and Hughes fired their guns at Vile, giving him even more damage.

"Keep it up! You almost have him!" Winry cheered with Kyon's little sister. X charged up his X-Buster to level 5 and aims it at Vile.

"Vile! Go back to the scrap heap where you belong! Hyper Charge Shot!" With an angry yell, he fired it and it drilled through Vile, making him scream in agony.

Vile groaned in pain as the hole in his chest sparked electricity. He glared angrily at X and the gang. "Don't think this is over, X-Squad! I… Will… Haunt… All… Of… You… Until… The… Day… You… Die…" Vile screamed in agony as he exploded.

The gang was silent about what Vile said after he was destroyed. It was then, Haruhi spoke up. "Don't worry about what he said! We have to go after Doppler and Sigma and slag them!"

"For once, Haruhi is right…" Taniguchi nodded with a frown.

"Right, we have to keep moving!" Charlotte nodded as our heroes proceeded to the next sector.

* * *

They finally arrived at Doppler's lab sector. X frowned, and Roy took noticed. "What's wrong, X?"

"…Something tells me Doppler has made copies of the Doppler Sergeants we have faced in the past. I experienced it before and so did Char and her friends." X told him.

"So we'll fight foes we have recruited or destroyed in the past… Typical…" Inuyasha muttered.

"But we have to do this, let's go, everyone!" Al urged. Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded forward. They beat all the Copy Doppler Sergeants and eventually, they reached Doppler's lab.

"Alright, Doppler, show yourself!" Ling challenged.

"Welcome, MegaMan X and friends…" Doppler smirked darkly as the lights turned on. "X… You have bested all my minions and survived all my traps. Remarkable… You truly are the strongest Reploid. How about you joined me and my master in conquering the entire omniverse?" He offered. X frowned as he aimed his X-Buster at Doppler.

"No way, Doc! You and Sigma need to be stopped at all costs!" X declined as he aimed his X-Buster at Doppler some more.

"Is that so? Well then… You left me no choice. Prepare to be dismantled and reborn as part of Lord Sigma's new battle body!" Doppler took off his cloak revealing a battle body and he snapped his fingers, making a force field separated X from his friends.

"Hey! No fair!" Shippo fumed.

"X needs to do this on his own. I'm sure he'll do it." Kohaku reassured the fox kitsune.

"Alright, time to pay for your crimes, Doppler!" X fired a Buster shot, but Doppler smirked and raised a shield which blocked out the attack.

"I am equipped with a shield that can heal me. Try and dodge this!" Doppler yelled as he charged towards X, X leaped up above him and fired Acid Burst on him, giving him larger damage. "Ack!" Doppler growled as he glared at X.

"I quickly figured out a way to bypass your defenses, Doppler." X smirked as he readies Acid Burst again.

"Clever Reploid, but can you dodge this?!" Doppler declared as he fired energy orbs at X, but he evaded them. When Doppler charged towards X again, X repeated the same attack and gave Doppler larger damage.

"Take this!" Doppler yelled as he fired an energy blast at X, he was hit by it. Then Doppler charged towards X and X leaped above him and fired another Acid Burst, giving Doppler even more damage. Doppler fired another energy blast at X, but the Maverick Hunter dodged it and got behind Doppler and fired an Acid Burst again at Doppler, giving him larger damage than before.

"How dare you!" Doppler growled as he tried to punch X, but he ducked and gave Doppler an killer uppercut, giving him medium damage. Doppler growled as he tried to punch X, but he back flipped out of the way and fired another Acid Burst at Doppler, giving him even more damage.

"Go get him, X!" Ling cheered as Doppler fired another energy shot at X, he was hit by it, but X jumped up and fired another Acid Burst at Doppler when he did the charged attack again. Doppler charged towards X and X leaped up behind him and fired another Acid Burst again, this time ending the fight. Doppler screamed in agony as he exploded. He was still living, but badly damage.

Doppler panted heavily. "You are… indeed strong, X… Strong enough to defeat Sigma…"

"Dr. Doppler!" Charlotte gasped as the force field lowered as the gang ran up beside X. "Can you talk?" She asked him.

"Yes…. Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus… I was corrupted by him and… I created a horrific new body for him…"

"…Doppler, where is Sigma now?" Naruto asked him.

"His new battle body is in the underground hanger of this lab… I don't think Sigma has occupied it yet… Don't worry about me… Hurry before it is too late… Destroy the battle body before the omniverse is conquered by Sigma…" Doppler wheezed.

"…Don't worry, Doc. We'll make sure Sigma doesn't use it for his evil purposes…" Ed told him softly.

"Let's go! We must stop Sigma before it is too late!" X declared.

"Roger!" Everyone nodded as they grabbed Project Uni which Doppler gave them and warped to the underground hanger.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

"Yes… Come to me, MegaMan X, Zero and IS pilots… Come to your doom!" Sigma laughed evilly in the darkness as his eyes glowed a eerie blue.

**Arc 4, to be concluded…**

* * *

**Next time: The Final Battle: Arc 4: Part 2 of 2: Sigma's New Battle Body! Onward to a Brighter Future!**

**A/N: Next chapter is the finale of Arc 4, so stay tuned for more updates!**


	80. The Final Battle: Arc 4: 2 of 2

**A/N: After I do the finale of Arc 4, I will take a ten day break until May. I will start Arc 5 on May. So without further ado, here is Chapter 80, the finale of Arc 4.**

**Chapter 80: The Final Battle: Arc 4: Part 2 of 2: Sigma's New Battle Body! Onward to a Brighter Future!**

* * *

The gang warped into the underground hanger, they saw some dangerous weapons in it. "Oh my… If Sigma got into that battle body, I bet he would use these weapons to slaughter the human race…" Itsuki frowned with a serious expression.

"It'll be like the Ishabal massacre…" Roy gritted his teeth in anger.

"We can't let that happen! We have to stop Sigma!" Inuyasha yelled, encouraging his friends.

"I'll go and destroy the power generator in this base in the underground hanger. Everyone else want to come with me?" Zero asked. The otherworlders raised their hands. "Good, I need all the help I can get."

Makoto turned to X and the IS girls. "Alright, while we destroy the power generator, you 8 go after Sigma!"

"Roger. All of you be careful." Ling nodded as Zero used his Z-Saber to destroy the door leading to the generator and he and his team charged in.

* * *

X and the IS girls stared at the upper path. "This is it… We're coming for you, Sigma!" Houki tighten her fists as X and the IS girls go up.

When they got to the room where Doppler said the battle body is located in, the hatch below them shut and our heroes heard Sigma's evil snicker. "Long time no see, X and IS pilots!" Suddenly, Sigma warped in, his new body has a sinister warrior look and has a shield.

"Sigma!" Kanzashi growled as she and her friends aimed their weapons at the evil Maverick leader. "So you're the one behind Doppler's corruption! We should have known you were behind this latest war!"

"Indeed! Do you think his silly anti-virus software can truly delete me?" Sigma snickered as he raised his arm evilly. "I will never truly die as long as there are evil in men and Reploids' hearts and I won't rest until the omniverse is reshaped in my image! Now all I need to do is enter the battle body that fool Doppler has made for me and this universe will fall under my foot!"

"No way, Sigma!" Charlotte glared at him as she stepped forward. "We won't let that happen!"

"You were the cause of Doppler's suffering, Sigma!" Cecilia shouted. "We will never forgive you for what you have done in the past!"

"We won't rest until you stay dead, Sigma!" Houki readies her katanas with a fierce glare.

"A lot of people got hurt because of your evil schemes, Sigma!" Ling frowned angrily as she got into a boxing position.

"You must be stopped at all costs, Sigma…" Laura gritted her teeth in fury.

"So we're facing a battle body of yours in the real world, huh Sigma? Well we'll make sure you won't use it to cause any more damage!" Tatenashi growled as she readies her drill spear.

"Time to pay for what you have done, Sigma!" Kanzashi yelled as she readies her greatsword.

"Sigma!" X yelled angrily at his nemesis. "I won't allow you to conquer the omniverse using that battle body! This, I swear!"

"Ahahahaha! Good! Very good! Your anger is what motivates me to keep trying until I conquer the omniverse! So let's have a battle like old times, shall we?!" Sigma laughed darkly as he fired Buster shots at the team, they dashed out of the way, X-Squad watched in horror as the Buster shots left a deveasting mark on the floor.

"Shoot! He's stronger than last time!" Ling gritted her teeth as she charged towards Sigma and tried to land a punch on him, but Sigma smirked as he raised his shield to block the punch, he then punched Ling in the gut, making her recoil. Sigma charged towards Ling and tried to land a punch on her again, but Laura got in the way and blocked the punch with her sword.

"I don't think so, Sigma!" Laura yelled as she slashed him five times with her claymore, giving him medium damage.

"Very clever, but can you dodge this?!" Sigma grinned evilly as he threw his shield like a boomerang, the team had to duck to avoid it.

X got an idea and switched to Spinning Blade. He got on the wall and fired the attack at Sigma, the attack gave Sigma large damage. "Augh!" Sigma snarled as he winced, he glared at X. "So you discovered my weakness, huh X? Well, try this on for size!" Sigma fired rapid fire Buster shots at X, but he evaded them.

"Nii-san!" Kanazashi called out to her big sister.

"Right!" Tatenashi nodded as the Sarashiki sisters dashed towards Sigma who raised his shield, but Tatenashi flew above him and landed behind his back to strike him with her drill spear five times. While Sigma was preoccupied by Tatenashi's attack, Kanzashi took this as an oppurtinty to slash Sigma five times with her greatsword.

"Take this, Sigma!" Laura yelled as she dashed towards Sigma with her claymore armed. The Sarashiki sisters got away from Sigma's attack as Sigma fired Buster shots at her, but she evaded them and slashed Sigma 4 times with her claymore.

"Eat Buster Shots, Sigma!" Cecilia yelled in fury as she fired rapid fire Buster shots at Sigma, giving him small damage.

Sigma laughed manically as he threw his shield at the team, they dodged it like last time. "Taste blade like always, Sigma!" Houki yelled as she charged towards Sigma and slashed him ten times with her duel katanas.

"We got the upper hand!" Ling cheered as she dashed around Sigma and kicked him in the back.

"Persistent fools!" Sigma growled as he warped behind Charlotte and tried to punch her, but Char jumped above the attack and thrusts her spear at him five times before back flipping out of the way. Cecilia charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at Sigma, giving him even more damage.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 5 and aims it at Sigma. "Go back to the scrap heap where you belong, Sigma! Charged Shot!" With an righteous scream of fury, he fired the powerful charged shot at Sigma which hit him for massive damage. Sigma laughed evilly despite this as he exploded. The lights turned off, only X and the IS girls were visible in the darkness.

"Did we get him?!" Charlotte prayed.

"Hahaha… Not quite… I was just stalling for time while I interfaced with the most powerful battle body ever imagined!" They heard Sigma's voice said that gleefully as green sinister eyes shined in the darkness. "Now, with the world's most powerful battle body in my possession, I will kill all of you and use it to finally conquer the omniverse!" The lights turned on again to reveal Sigma's head on a huge sinister red and blue body that may rival the Metal Gears from the Metal Gear Solid series.

"Sigma!" X yelled angrily as he activates his limitless potential again. "We will defeat you again, Sigma! We will succeed in destroy that battle body!"

"Yeah!" The IS girls nodded in agreement as they got ready for battle.

"Very well then… I like to see you mortals try!" Kaiser Sigma yelled as he fired missiles from his shoulders at the team, they dodge it.

"Everyone! Aim for the head, that's his weakspot!" X yelled as he leaped up and fired a charged shot at Kaiser Sigma's head, giving him large doses of damage.

"Roger that, X!" Ling nodded as she flew in towards Kaiser Sigma's head, avoiding the laser cannons on his shoulders and punched and kicked Sigma ten times, giving him even more damage.

"Die fools!" Kaiser Sigma growled as he flew up and tried to stomp our heroes, but they quickly dashed under him. Cecilia charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at Kaiser Sigma, giving him even more damage.

"Take this, Sigma!" Houki yelled as she flew up to Sigma's head and slashed it six times, giving him even more damage.

"I'll try and disarm the laser cannons!" Tatenashi volunteered as she flew towards one of Kaiser Sigma's laser cannons, narrowly avoiding the lasers and drilled the first one off with her drill spear.

"That won't help you, fools!" Kaiser Sigma growled as he fired homing missiles at the team, but Laura swoop in and slashed them in half, destroying them. Kaiser Sigma tried to grab Houki in a attempt to squeeze the life out of her, but Kanazashi stepped in and slashed one of his arms off.

"Pathetic!" Kaiser Sigma growled as he fired energy rays at the team, but they dodged it like always. Cecilia fired a charged shot at the head followed by X's.

"Take this, Sigma!" Charlotte yelled as she flew in and thrusts her spear at Kaiser Sigma's head five times, giving him even more damage.

"Take this!" Laura growled as she flew up to Kaiser Sigma's head and slashed it ten times, giving it even more damage.

"Hyah!" Ling grunted as she flew up high and slams her foot down onto Kaiser Sigma's head, giving him massive damage. X fired another charged shot at Sigma, giving him even more damage.

"Take this, insects!" Kaiser Sigma snarled as he fired more homing lasers at the team, but our heroes tricked them into hitting the wall. Houki flew up and slashed Kaiser Sigma's head five times, giving him even more damage.

"You fools have done it now!" Kaiser Sigma snarled in fury. "Now I will destroy you all with my special attack!" Kaiser Sigma opened his chest and it began charging up a deadly blast.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 5 and aims it at Kaiser Sigma's head. "Die, Sigma! Hyper Charge Shot!" He fired the powerful charged shot at Kaiser Sigma's head, giving him massive damage. Kaiser Sigma screamed in agony as the battle body exploded.

They heard Sigma's voice. "N-No! Even with the world's strongest battle body, I still can't beat you?!" He shouted in disbelief. "Then I have to possess X in order to make the omniverse mine!" Sigma's computer virus head appeared and glared at X.

"Oh no! If he possess X…" Charlotte muttered in horror.

"We have to get out of here! Grab onto us, X!" Houki told him.

"Right!" X nodded as Charlotte and Houki grabbed him by the arms and the team flew up with the lava slowly rising.

"You're not getting away from me, you fools!" Sigma snarled as he chased after them.

After 4 minutes, X and the IS girls ran towards a dead end. "Oh no… a dead end…" Laura gasped in fear as Sigma's computer virus form appeared in front of them.

"Hahahaha… There is no escape. Once I possess you, X, I'll kill your seven girlfriends and use your body to conquer the omniverse!" Sigma said gleefully.

"I don't think so, Sigma!" The team and Sigma heard Zero's voice as Zero burst from the ceiling and slashed Sigma's computer virus form, making the evil Maverick screamed in agony.

"Augh… What… is… this…?" Sigma groaned in pain.

"How do you like it, Sigma? This is the anti-virus program Doppler has created to combat you! Doppler gave it to me and I installed it into my Z-Saber!" Zero smirked.

"N-No… My power… is fading away… But… I will… return… one day… to destroy all… of you!" Sigma screamed in agony as his computer virus form exploded, the lab started to explode and everyone warped out of there in time.

* * *

The gang were on the cliffs watching Doppler's lab exploded. They watched the sunset together.

"It's over…" X muttered.

"For now…" Houki nodded in agreement.

"Now we can return home without any worries from Sigma…" Kyon smiled softly. Haruhi however was crying. "H-Haruhi?" He gasped.

"No! I want to stay here and have more adventures! This is fun!" Haruhi choked in her tears. X walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Haruhi, you should head back to your dimension. It's where you belong…" X smiled softly.

"X-kun?" Haruhi sniffled.

"Me and my friends have friends from other dimensions and we won't forget them. Haruhi, you said you were bored easily, right? Well, if you get more active and have fun and do activates, you'll never be bored again. Promise me you'll do that for me." X smiled at her.

"Okay! I will do what you ask, X! If I do what you said, I'll never be bored again!" Haruhi cheered up and grinned as she hugged X. Charlotte smiled as X walked up to Inuyasha.

"X… I want to thank you." Inuyasha smiled. "All I wanted is to become a full-fledge demon and avenge the people Naraku has killed. But this journey has changed me and I finally avenged all the people Naraku has hurt and killed. And I have given up my dream of becoming a full-fledge demon. So thank you, X." Inuyasha extended his hand with a smile.

"Glad to be of help, Inuyasha." X smiled as he shook X's hand. X then turned to Ed and Al. "Elric Brothers, Dr. Cain has finished the means of restoring your bodies, I talked to him before we began the final battles, so you will have your bodies back when we return to base."

"R-Really?! That's great news, X!" Ed cheered.

"Thank you so much, X! Now we don't need the Philosopher's Stone anymore!" Al cheered as well. The Elric Brothers' companions couldn't help but smile at the brothers' dream of restoring their bodies becoming a reality.

X then turned to Naruto's group. "Naruto, I hope this journey has made you grow up. If you continue to be yourself and never give up, you will become your world's greatest Hokage." X smiled as he patted Naruto on the head.

"I-I will! Thank you so much, X! I'll never forget the time we spent together and I'll be sure to tell everyone in my world about the truth behind Sigma's evil schemes to have you destroyed!" Naruto grinned as he gave the person that is a role model to him a thumbs up.

X then turned to Makoto and Carl. "Makoto and Carl, I hope you find a way to restore Ada to her human form and make a world where no one hates Beastkins. Your love for each other will help change your world for the better."

"You bet, X!" Makoto grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. "We'll save Ada and put an end to the Beastkin racism for good!"

"You have my thanks, X. Thanks to you, I found my soul mate." Carl bowed lightly. "I wish you luck in making a world where Reploids and humans live together in harmony." X nodded as he walked up to Charlotte. Charlotte smiled as she and X hugged each other. Their friends smiled at the new love between the Reploid and IS pilot.

* * *

**(Charlotte's POV)**

* * *

**And so, the Third Maverick War has ended. Doppler and my clone sacrificed themselves to defeat Sigma. Ed and Al's bodies were restored and Al's body is really cute. After that, we used Project Uni to send our otherworldly friends back to their home dimensions the next day. Slowly, the world is cleaning up the mess Sigma made when he was controlling Doppler. I have a funny feeling Sigma will return to settle the score one day, but we won't give up hope! We will defeat Sigma for good and with my love for X, it will become true!**

* * *

**(TM Revolution's Thread of Fate plays)**

* * *

**We see X, Zero and the IS girls running down the city in the night with images of their otherworldly friends and the battles they went through, in about 1 minute and 33 seconds, the screen freezes with X, Zero and the IS girls running poses.**

**The end… for now…**

**Arc 4 completed! Number of chapters in Arc 4: 26. See you next time on Arc 5!**

* * *

**A/N: And Arc 4 has come to a close. Next up is Arc 5 with Shuffle! Vandread, Dog Days, Heaven's Lost Property and Strike Witches. Plus, we'll have an OC from my friend Panther J to join Dog Days' Leo, so when May comes around, see you there! Until then, Musashi the Master out!**


	81. Arc 5: ERASURE

**A/N: Hello all to Arc 5 of MegaMan X IS. In this arc, we have Vandread, Shuffle, Heaven's Lost Property, Dog Days and Strike Witches. This arc will focus on MegaMan Xtreme 2 and follow its Extreme Mode Route since it's the true story of Xtreme 2. So here is Chapter 81 of MegaMan X IS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan X, all rights go to Kenji Inafune, nor do I own Infinite Stratos, all rights to the anime, manga and light novel go to Izuru Yumizuru. I also don't own Heaven's Lost Property, Strike Witches, Shuffle!, Dog Days and Vandread. All characters and plots of those five animes and games belong to their respected owners. I also don't own Panther J's OC Altair which is based on the character of Assassin's Creed with the same name. Please support the disclaimer and enjoy reading this fanfic.**

**Arc 5: The Soul Erasers**

**Chapter 81: ERASURE: Mission to Laguz Island!**

* * *

**In the year 21XX, the evil Sigma plotted to destroy all of humanity in the omniverse, but he was defeated four times in the past by the brave efforts of Dr. Light's last creation, MegaMan X, his friends from his world and other realities. One year has passed since the Doppler Conspiracy. Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang-Lingyin, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki have become legends in the Maverick Hunters and they still fight alongside their friends. However, over this time of peace, a mysterious pheromone has occurred. For some unknown reason, Reploids have stopped moving. It is because their programs were erased somehow and they look like they have become hollow shells of themselves. That event is called ERASURE. A few days later, X-Squad and Zero have been given a mission to go to Laguz Island which is located in the Southern Ocean when the world lost contact with the Reploid Research Labotory there. It is where another battle for the omniverse will take place on Laguz Island.**

* * *

**(Laguz Island: 6:00 AM)**

* * *

A small hovercraft landed on a desert area. When the hatched opened, X-Squad and Zero stepped out of it. They looked at the area with serious expressions.

Above the skies is the Maverick Hunters' flagship, the Diplo. In the command center is a female Reploid with red and blue armor with a skirt and brown long hair and on her chest is a initial of a blue R. Her name is Iris, the sister of Colonel. "You are now on Laguz Island where the Erasure Icidents have taken place in. What's the situation down there?" Iris asked them from the Diplo.

X walked up to a emotionless still Reploid and checked for any signs of life. X frowned when he shook his head. "The Reploids are not moving. They are out of commission and there may be some that went Maverick…" X reported.

"Iris, we will begin scouting around the island for any signs of life. Offer us support, okay?" Ling told Iris through comlink.

"Okay, but please be careful." Iris nodded as she cut the channel.

"Will do, Iris." Zero nodded as our heroes began scouting ahead.

As X and the gang traveled across the island, they discovered something interesting, this island houses all the Mavericks that haven't been converted back to Reploids and been destroyed.

"What on earth…? I recognized that Maverick!" Cecilia muttered as she kicked the Cannon Driver in the head after it was destroyed.

"What?! Is there someone behind their resurrection or did they come back by themselves?" X muttered.

"Only one way to find out. Let's keep moving, everyone." Tatenashi suggested.

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

* * *

Our heroes fought their way past the Mavericks and eventually reached an area that leads to the main hub of the island, however a huge hovercraft with a skull appeared.

"…Who the heck is that?" Zero muttered as he readies his Z-Saber.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't want us to proceed! Let's destroy it!" X yelled as he switch to his Giga Armor and got into a battle position.

"Yes, let's do it, X-kun!" Charlotte nodded as she readies her spear.

"Roger that." Laura nodded in agreement as she readies her sword.

The Skull began the battle by firing missiles at our heroes, they dodged it and X fired Buster shots at the head, giving the Skull some medium damage.

"Take this!" Houki yelled as she flew in and slashed the Skull's head five times, giving it medium damage as well.

"I'll cover you!" Cecilia shouted as she fired a charged shot, giving the Skull even larger damage.

"Take this!" Zero yelled as he rushed in and slashed the Skull three times with his Z-Saber, giving it even more damage.

"Take this as well!" Laura yelled in fury as she swoop in and slashed the Skull five times with her claymore, giving it even more damage. The Skull launched bombs at the gang, but they dodged it.

"Eat this too!" Tatenashi yelled as she gritted her teeth and thrusts her spear at the Skull four times, giving it medium damage. X fired more Buster shots at the Skull giving it small damage.

"Hyah!" Charlotte yelled as she thrusts her spear at the Skull three times, giving it medium damage.

"Arughhhhh!" Kanzashi yelled as she flew up and slams her sword down onto the Skull, giving it even larger damage.

"I'll handle this!" Ling yelled as she dashed in and gave the Skull a killer uppercut, giving it medium damage, but it was sparking electricity, meaning it's about to be destroyed.

"I'll finish this! Charged shot!" X yelled as he fired the charge shot at the Skull's head, causing it to explode.

"Man, what's up with this place?!" Laura growled. "We got to get to the bottom of this."

Suddenly, Zero's comlink activates. He answered it. "Iris, what is it?" He asked her.

"X-Squad! Zero! We have received-" The chat was cut as a mysterious knight looking Reploid appeared in front of our heroes.

"So… you're the legendary Hunters who broke into my island?" The knight looking Reploid smirked darkly.

"Who are you?!" X demanded as he aims his X-Buster at the knight Reploid.

"I'm a Soul Eraser… I erase the souls of evil Mavericks." The Reploid frowned as he crossed his arms.

"You're lying! What did you really do?!" Ling growled as she got into a battle position.

"It takes a lot of courage to ask me that." The knight Reploid smirked darkly as he eyed our heroes. "Interesting… Well then, let's play a little game, shall we? There are eight guardians on this island. If you can retire all of them and beat my allies from other dimensions, then I'll fight you." He offered.

"These silly games are pointless…" X retorted.

"Retiring eight will be a lot easier than persuading one." Zero refurbished.

"How quick you are, Zero. My name is Gareth. Remember it well." Gareth smirked evilly as he warped out of sight.

"Gareth… I have records of him in our database. Plus, I analyze the data you obtained from the Mavericks. It seems the Mavericks are draining the DNA of Reploids to ultized their powers. A Reploid DNA is that of a human soul. From now on, let's call it a DNA Soul. If you can gather enough DNA Souls, I can make RepArmors or other powerful chips for you." Iris explained.

"Looks like we have a new enemy to deal with…" Houki frowned as she crossed her arms.

"And the DNA Souls of Reploids are at stake here. Let's move out, everyone!" X shouted.

"First, let's find a place for the Diplo to land so we can establish a tempo base here." Kanzashi suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

A new battle has begun. This time with Reploid DNA Souls on the line!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Perverted Boy and Angeloids: New Friends and Allies! Gods and Devils?!**


	82. New Allies and Friends!

**Chapter 82: The Perverted Boy and Angeloids: New Friends and Allies!**

* * *

The Diplo landed in a clearing near a city of Laguz Island. X and the gang entered it and met up with Iris.

"Iris, have you found out where the eight guardians of Laguz Island are?" X asked her. Iris shook her head no.

"It will take tomorrow to find out where the eight guardians are. Still… This Gareth has me intrigued. Where did he come from and what is a Soul Eraser?" Iris scratched her chin in thought. Zero was silent as he flashed back to the day before this operation took place and the Erasure incident occurred.

* * *

**(Flashback, five days ago… Maverick Hunter Base…)**

* * *

Zero was training in the VR room and he succeeded in getting a 100 on it. He sighed as the simulation ended. Suddenly, the door opened and Colonel came in. Zero blinked and turned to him, asking "Colonel? What brings you to Hunter Base?"

"Zero." Colonel began as he walked up to his friend. "I need a favor to ask of you. Can we talk outside the base?"

"Sure. I don't know what's going on here, but I'll be glad to ask whatever favor you want." Zero nodded.

Outside the base, Zero and Colonel were having a special chat. Colonel turned to Zero and said this "Zero… I want you to take in Iris as a Maverick Hunter."

"Huh?" Zero looked at his friend and ally oddly. "You want Iris to join the Maverick Hunters?"

"Yes." Colonel nodded. "General said Iris needs experience in the field as a navigator to better the Repliforce. He and Dr. Cain talked it over and agreed to have Iris join the Maverick Hunters for awhile. I want you and your friends to look after her while she starts her first day as a Maverick Hunter tomorrow."

"…Alright. I'll make sure she won't get into harm's way. You have my word as a Maverick Hunter." Zero saluted.

"Glad to hear it." Colonel smiled slightly.

* * *

**(End flashback)**

* * *

"Alright, we'll scout ahead to find any hostile Mavericks in this area." Zero told her.

"Roger that. Be careful, all of you." Iris nodded in agreement as our heroes left the bridge and began scouting the area.

* * *

X and the gang were cutting down plants that got in their way. Along the way, they decided to have an very important discussion.

"So guys, what do you think about Iris being in the Maverick Hunters by orders of Repliforce?" Ling asked as she knocked a plant away from her.

"It will give her good experience if she becomes a navigator. Plus, we need to protect her and the crew of the Diplo from any attacks." Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah. Plus, she's the Colonel's little sister. We don't want to leave a bad impression on her." Cecilia nodded.

"Say Zero, you have feelings for Iris, right?" Tatenashi asked the Crimson Maverick Hunter. Zero blushed madly as red as his armor.

"W-What?! What does that have to do with the mission at hand?!"

"Uh… You seem to really care about her, Zero-kun." Kanzashi stopped for a moment, shifting nervously.

"W-Well, yeah but… that doesn't concern about the mission at hand." Zero stuttered.

"Sorry about that, Zero." Laura bowed her head lightly in apology. "We were just curious, that's all."

"I-It's okay. We need to focus on scouting the area ahead." Zero nodded, still blushing madly.

"Right. So enough monkeying around guys, we need to-ahh!" Houki yelped.

"What's wrong, Houki-chan?!" Charlotte gasped in shock.

"Someone… is touching my butt!" Houki growled as she turned around and the gang saw a midget like boy with black hair, wearing normal civilian clothes giggling pervertly as he hugged Houki's butt.

"My, what a fine butt you have here…" The boy slurred pervertedly as he hugged Houki's butt some more.

"Hey!" X growled as he aims his X-Buster at the midget hugging Houki's butt. "What are you doing to my friend, Houki?! It's not right!"

"A human in Laguz Island?" Zero growled as he grabbed the midget by the collar and glared at him. "Even Miroku and Roy weren't that bad…."

"WHAUGHHHHHH!" The midget panicked. "Ikaros! Your master needs saving!"

"Ikaros…?" X, Zero and the IS girls muttered in confusion as all eyes turned to someone emerging from the bushes, an 15 year old girl with wings similar to an angel's, and she has white revealing clothes and a strange collar around her neck with a broken dangling chain.

"I must protect Master…" The girl said in an emotionless tone as she readies herself for combat.

"Master?" Cecilia blinked before turning to the midget. "She doesn't mean this pervert midget, does she?"

"That's right! She serves me! So you better let me go if you know what's good for you!" The midget smirked. Zero frowned as he slams the midget into the ground, and stomps his foot onto him, making the midget pervert groan in pain.

"You hurt Master… Prepare to face the consequences…" The angel girl got into a boxer stance.

"We don't have to do this! Please, listen to us!" X tried to reason with the one called Ikaros.

"X, she won't listen to a word we say. Let me handle this, okay?" Zero reassured his friend as he walked up to Ikaros. He got out his Z-Saber and got ready. Ikaros charged towards Zero and tried to punch him, but Zero simply side stepped out of the way and slashed Ikaros five times with his Z-Saber.

"Whoa, that angel girl is fast!" Ling rubbed her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her. "Is she a new type of Reploid?"

"I don't think so… She has human skin, and what's the deal with the angel wings? And why does she have a collar with a broken chain around her neck?" Houki wondered.

Ikaros charged towards Zero again, but he blocked her punch and gave her an uppercut, giving her medium damage. Ikaros spread her wings and fired lasers from them. Zero easily evaded them and fired Z-Buster shots at Ikaros, hitting her in the chest, making her recoil a bit. Ikaros regain her footing and fired more energy beams from her wings. Zero leaped above them and slams his Z-Saber down on her, making her jump back a bit, but she was caught off guard by Zero's punch when he warped in front of her and punched her in the chest, making her slam into a palm tree, coconuts fell on her. Ikaros however, was not done yet as she got up and got out a sick bow and was about to use an arrow to fire it at Zero, but Zero warped in and used his Z-Saber to knock it away from her and placed his Z-Saber near Ikaro's neck.

"If you know what's good for you, then cease this foolishness." Zero growled as he tighten his grip on his Z-Saber. "I do not wish to kill you…"

The midget got up and noticed Ikaros in trouble. He screamed in panic as he rushed up to Zero and got into a begging position. "P-Please don't kill her! I'll do whatever you want, mister blond hair man!"

"I don't do that. Besides, she was your servant who attacked us because of your dumb perverted nature…" Zero told him coldly.

"Tomoki! Ikaros!" A voice called out as 6 people came in.

The first one is a teenage girl of average height, sporting long brown hair, which is usually kept in a ponytail held by a ribbon. She has large brown eyes, and notably the largest breasts and wore a dark purple school uniform.

The second one is a teenage boy with silver short hair, wear glasses and a male school uniform with the same color as the girl's.

A tall young woman, she has long purple hair with two ribbons tied to both of her side burns. She has squint-y dark-purple eyes and maintains a constant grin, which reflects her sadistic attitude. She wore the same uniform as the brown haired girl.

A short girl who has blue hair long in twin-pigtails, ultramarine eyes and eyebrows in the same powder blue as her hair. Her collar is also different, it's larger and wider than her neck. Her body is very thick at the hips and thighs, more so than other characters and she is rather generously built, with a thick frame. Her wings are not feathers, are more like the wings of an insect with different hues varying anywhere between purples and greens. She usually wears an extremely short dress that barely reaches the stretches of her legs with vertical stripes going down the front that goes to her thighs, and gloves that go up to the elbows. She wears a cape of two colors - white on the outside and salmon on the inside - that is split into many slitted rectangles and shoulder pads. She also wore high boots that are mainly white but change to a coal color that go up to her thighs too; there are two thin strips of white cloth connecting her boots and the main article of clothing she wears. She also never wears panties.

A buxom girl who has blonde long hair that reaches down to her ankles. She has the same clothes as Ikaros, but her clothes have other styles that appear to be blue. She also has white blue wings that are designed for hyper acceleration.

And finally, a small girl who wore nun clothes with blond hair was looking at X with a cute and innocent nature.

The brown ponytail girl noticed Zero with his Z-Saber near Ikaros' neck and Ikaros remained calm despite this. Jumping to conclusions that this red armored man was trying to kill Ikaros and the midget known as Tomoki. She growled angrily as she pointed a finger at Zero and yelled "Hey you! How dare you try to kill Tomoki and Ikaros with that weird lightsaber thingy!" She raised her hand up and was intending to karate chop Zero until Charlotte intervened.

"No! Don't! This stupid boy who you called Tomoki was touching my friend Houki's butt and his servant attacked us because of that." She corrected her.

"Is that so…?" The brown ponytail girl said darkly as a dark demonic aura appeared around her as she walked slowly towards Tomoki who started to panicked in fear.

"N-Now wait, Sohara-chan… I wasn't rubbing that sexy girl's buttocks, honest! I was charting on where we are!" Too late… The girl known as Sohara karate chopped Tomoki and gave him pain.

* * *

The blue haired girl and busty blondie stared at X and Zero and were impressed by their fine armor. The busty blonde turned to the blue haired girl. "Hey Nymph. Are they Angeloids like us?"

The blue haired girl known as Nymph shook her head no. "No. They don't have wings, but when I scanned the blue one, his power… is unlike anything I have ever seen before, Astraea."

"Nani?!" Astraea gawked with white dotted eyes. "Are you saying this blue guy's power is higher than the Master of Synapse?!" X walked up to them with a cute smile.

"Hello there. My name is MegaMan X, but call me X. And you two are?" X smiled sweetly at them.

Nymph blushed as she avoid X's smile. 'H-He's cute despite that high power…' "Um… My name is Nymph. And this is Astraea. You already met Ikaros. We're Angeloids. And the one who looks like a nun is Chaos, she's also an Angeloid." Nymph introduced herself and Astraea who waved shyly at X.

"And who are your human friends?" X asked them kindly.

"The one with the brown ponytail is Sohara Mitsuki. The one with the purple hair is Master Mikako Satsukiitane." The girl in question tied up Astraea in an instant. "Ah! Mikako-sama!" She panicked.

"My, my, Astraea-chan. You shouldn't tell this strange blue man. nformation about us. He might gobble you up." Mikako smiled like a sadistic woman as she gave X her sadistic grin. But Zero stepped in and glared at Mikako which for the first time in her life, she felt intimidated. Mikako felt something that made her shudder. 'W-What is this? I never felt this afraid before, I never have been afraid in my entire life…' When Zero glared at her, she felt like her soul is being pierced by a cold and demonic force coming from Zero that is slowly making her cowardly like Courage the Cowardly Dog. She took a step back, intending to regain her sadistic nature. Zero kneed down and untie Astraea as a way of self-pity for her. Astraea glanced at Zero and blushed slightly, she doesn't know why, but she thinks Zero is cute with that blond hair.

"Um…" Nymph started to say. "The one with the glasses is Eishirou Sugata aka Ei-kun. And mister pervert himself is Tomoki Sakurai."

"And this is Zero, my friend and partner." X introduced himself. "And I would like to introduce you to my squad." He gestures to Houki and her friends to walk up beside him and introduced themselves to Tomoki's group.

"My name is Houki Shinonono, and I hope your friend Tomoki doesn't do that again." She glared angrily at Tomoki who gulped nervously in fear.

"My name is Cecilia Alcott, it's nice to meet you all." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hiya! Name's Huang-Lingyin! But call me Ling, please." Ling winked at the Heaven's Lost Property crew.

"Hello. My name is Charlotte Dunois and I'm X's girlfriend." Charlotte showed her sweet smile.

"Name's Laura Bodewig. Don't get on my bad side and we'll get along just fine." Laura glared at Sohara who gulped in fear with a sweat dropped.

"Wassap? Name's Tatenashi Sarashiki and this is my little sister, Kanzashi." Tatenashi grinned as she gestured to Kanzashi.

"Um… H-Hello there." Kanzashi smiled slightly.

"Hmm… Perhaps you can tell us where we are?" Eishirou asked, adjusting his glasses.

"We would be glad to. But first, come back to base with us so we can discuss that." Zero suggested.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Flame Mammoth Redux: The Cat Princess and the Assassin**

**A/N: The Shuffle! Crew will appear after the Flame Mammoth chapter, and we'll see the alliance between Gareth and the Master of Synapse in the next chapter. And to answer my reviewers' question, the reason I'm adding Leo from Dog Days only is because of my friend Panther J's request and to use his OC which is based on a Assassin Creed's character even though I never played M rated games and been mostly playing E, E10 and Teen games. So next chapter will have Leo from Dog Days and my friend's OC in the Flame Mammoth battle, so stay tuned for more updates. Cya!**


	83. Flame Mammoth Redux

**Chapter 83: Flame Mammoth Redux: The Cat Princess and the Assassin**

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in a area that exist between the MegaMan X dimension and another…)**

* * *

Gareth was speaking to someone on his throne. He was a blond man with angel wings and wearing white clothes. This man on the throne however was cruel and evil.

"And that is why lady Berkana wants to form an alliance with you, Master of Synapse." Gareth finished.

The Master of Synapse smirked darkly and asked "And why would a mere downer such as your master want to form an alliance with me? To me, the downers of your dimension are weak and pathetic."

"Not true…" Gareth corrected him. "There is one Reploid who is supposed to have that of a god's."

"Impossible." The older Harpies sister retorted. "There is no one who has surpassed our Master."

"Ah, but there is. His name is MegaMan X and unless something isn't done, he will find out about you and he will end your rule." Gareth smirked, making the Master of Synapse scowl in disgust.

"I refuse to allow some downer Reploid as you called him be stronger than me! Very well then. I will join your lady's alliance in terminating this pest as well as Ikaros." The Master of Synapse declared.

"Very well then. I will inform my mistress of your approval." Gareth smirked as he warped out of sight. The Master of Synapse snarled as he clenched his fists.

He turned to the Harpies and ordered "I want you two to this MegaMan X and destroy him along with the Downers from our dimension. He cannot be allowed to find out about me!"

"Yay! We get to go on a killing spree!" The younger Harpie cheered. The older Harpie groaned and face palmed.

"Do not fail me or else!" The Master of Synapse warned dangerously. The Harpies nodded as they warped out of sight.

* * *

**(Back with X and the gang, in the Diplo…)**

* * *

The gang along with the Heaven's Lost Property crew were having lunch in the Diplo's mess hall. Iris decided to join them after they got back. Tomoki was about to grope Iris but a glare from Zero telling him to back off stopped him.

"So…" Eishirou began as he drank his tea offered by the chef of the Diplo. "This world we're in… has highly advanced robots who think and act like humans called Reploids. And they sometimes turn against their human creators which the Maverick Hunters are established to combat these berserk Reploids?"

"Yes, that's about the size of it." Iris nodded in response.

"So we finally reached the New World…" Eishirou smiled calmly to himself. X, Zero and the IS girls looked at him oddly.

"New World? What are you talking about?" Laura muttered, giving Eishirou a glare.

"Oh don't mind him. He does that all the time…" Sohara sighed as she held her head in annoyance.

"Uh-huh. And we have to deal with the leader of the Mavericks named Sigma." Houki frowned as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes in introspection.

"This Sigma person… How bad is he?" Nymph frowned as well.

"Really bad. He used to be the commander of the Maverick Hunters until he somehow went Maverick and started three wars on humanity to make an insane utopia for Reploids." Ling added as she took a bite out of her dumpling.

"Agh! He tried to exterminate the humans, just for Reploids?!" Tomoki was in chibi mode again and panicked.

"Yes… He will do anything to make his Reploid utopia a reality by corrupting other Reploids and manipulating humans to do his evil bidding. His true form is that of a computer virus, so his loyal followers will build him a new battle body each time his current one is destroyed." Cecilia frowned.

"So he has a regenetive phase…" Astraea muttered in fear. Chaos looked at X and Zero with a concerned look.

"Mister X and Zero… Why has Sigma turned evil? Has he forgotten how to love?" She asked them out of sadness and curiosity.

"That…" Zero rubbed the back of his head nervously. "…is a good question, isn't it? No one knows why Sigma went Maverick to begin with."

"Oh…" Chaos lowered her head despondently.

"Reploids sound a bit like Angeloids, doesn't it?" Mikako figured. X, Zero, Iris and the IS girls looked at her oddly.

"What are Angeloids?" Tatenashi asked her.

"Allow me to explain." Nymph cleared her throat. "Us Angeloids are a lot like you Reploids, but we have angel wings on certain areas like my ears for example. We can grant any wish and such."

"Whoa, your creator must be really kind to make you." Ling gasped in awe. Nymph and Astraea frowned when Ling said that. Astraea spoke next.

"No he's not! The Master of Synapse… he's a cruel and evil ruler who treat us Angeloids like toys!"

"…Tell us more about this Master of Synapse then…" X frowned.

And so Tomoki and his friends told X and the gang about the cruel and evil Master of Synapse and how he mistreats Angeloids.

"My word… This Master of Synapse is a lot like Sigma…" Iris covered her mouth in shock.

"Someone like him needs to be taught a lesson he won't forget…" Zero growled angrily.

"But… How did you guys get to our dimension?" Charlotte wondered about that. Could Project Uni be stolen again?

"Well, we were getting ready for spring break with Tomoki being the idiot pervert he is when we were engulfed by a strange light and we found ourselves here." Sohara explained. X and the gang were silent for a moment until Laura spoke out

"Project Uni…"

"Project Uni?" Eishirou asked, adjusting his glasses.

"It's a device created by Dr. Cain to travel to other dimensions and make peace with them. Sigma stolen it three times so he can use it to expand his Reploid utopia across the omniverse, We managed to foil his schemes four times in a row." Tatenashi explained.

"Hmm…" Tomoki was normal form and was in deep thought about this. "Guys, if this Sigma guy is powerful as X said he was, he would make the Master of Synapse look like child's play and he could easily conquer our world if he ever found it."

"For once, I agree with you, Sakurai." Mikako nodded, still smiling that sadistic smile which made him shudder.

"So how about you help us with a mission? We're trying to find out why Reploids' DNA Souls have been erased by someone named Gareth." X offered.

"If X and his friends can gather up enough DNA Souls, I can create RepArmors for you all. It takes about 500 DNA Souls to make some sets." Iris began. "Also, I detected some strange amobly in some old abandon smelting factory near here. We suspect it can be a Maverick Guardian."

"Roger, we're on the case." Kanzashi nodded as the gang and the Heaven's Lost Property crew stood up from their seats and prepare for their mission to the smelting factory.

* * *

**(Smelting factory, 11:00 AM)**

* * *

"This is a smelting factory?!" Sohara gawked with white dotted eyes as the gang saw the smelting factory's insides which bears a resemblance to the one X-Squad were in during the first Maverick War.

"Yeah… But this place bears a resemblance to the one we fought Flame Mammoth in…" Houki tensed as she grips her katanas.

"Maybe the humans who built Laguz Island made the buildings to look exactly like the ones we been to before?" Ling theorized.

"That is an interesting theory, Ling. Let's move on and find the Maverick Guardian in charge of this area." Zero suggested, everyone nodded in agreement as they proceeded forward into the factory. X and the gang's knowledge of Flame Mammoth';s old base helped our heroes get through Mavericks and hazards.

* * *

However, when they reached the near end of the factory, they noticed a huge tank like Mechanaloid blocking the entrance to the Maverick Guardian's room.

"A Mechanaloid?" Laura muttered as she readies her claymore.

"Looks like we have to get through that Mechanaloid to get through to the boss of this area." Zero grunted as he charged towards the Mechanaloid and slashed it five times, but to his surprise, the attack bounced right off. "What?!"

"Let me try!" X yelled as he fired a charged shot at the Mechanaloid, but like with Zero's, it bounced right off and hit a wall. The tank fired missiles at our heroes, they dodged it.

"What's going on?! Why is that Mechanaloid bouncing off our attacks like that?!" Cecilia gritted her teeth in fear as she fired a charged shot at the Mechanaloid, like with X and Zero's, it bounced off the Mechanaloid.

Nymph analyzed the Mechanaloid. "It must have pretty dense armor. So it must be the reason why it's deflecting our attacks."

"Shoot! We have to use all our might to destroy the armor!" Houki growled as she charged towards the Mechanaloid and slashed it five times, but no effect.

After 5 minutes of attacking, our heroes are panting heavily. "We're almost… out… of breath…" Charlotte panted heavily.

"Is there anything we can do?!" Sohara gritted her teeth in fear. Suddenly, a powerful attack came out of nowhere and hit the Mechanaloid, placing a dent on its armor.

"What the…?" X muttered. Ling looked behind her and noticed two silhouettes. Without saying a word, the sihouettes leapt between our heroes and the Mechanaloid and started fighting the Mechanaloid. Our heroes got a good look at the two figures fighting the Mechanaloid.

The first one is a female and has white hair that goes to her waist. Atop her head are small, pointed cat ears, could she be a Catian? Her eyes are a bright yellow color and she has a slight fang protruding from her mouth. She is very well-endowed with a curvaceous figure. She wears a white, strapless tanktop with a small, blue half-vest over the top that she leaves undone. The cat girl is wearing shoulder armor and a dark blue cape. Along her wrists are large black guantlets, and she wears very short jean shorts revealing a string, which have crossing straps over them, that are used to hold armor in place. She wears tall, armored, black boots on her feet that have a slight heel. She also has large breasts.

And the second figure is a male. He is fourteen years old from the Renaissance era in the 15th century who also happens to be an assassin. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with a hood, a red sash around his waist, a leather bandolier strapped over his right shoulder to his left hip and to the center of his back, a short-sleeved dark brown shirt under the hooded jacket, brown shorts, black thigh high socks underneath leather boots, on his right sleeve are two kunais in two small sleeves, messy necklength grayish-sliver hair with two small hair clips on the right and a small cowlick on top, a small earring on his right ear, leather wrist sleeve on his right arm, a leather gauntlet with a blade hidden underneath his wrist and a fingerless glove on his left arm, a leather belt over the sash on his waist with a pack, two cartages for a 15th century pistol and two blue sacks, dark blue eyes, and a dagger as his main weapon.

The man dashed around the Mechanaloid and noticed a dent on it. He got an idea. He turned to the cat girl and shouted "Leo! Use the same attack again! Only this time, with much force as possible!"

The cat girl identified as Leo nodded and shouted "Lion King Explosion!" She launched a powerful burst of explosive energy which hit the Mechanaloid for massive damage, the armor was destroyed, revealing a much weaker armor.

"That's its true armor!" Tomoki gasped before turned to Ikaros with a serious frown. "Ikaros! Use your bow on this one! And don't hold back!"

"Yes, Master…" Ikaros nodded emotionlessly as she got out her bow and fired a devasting arrow which completely obliterated the Mechanaloid.

"Whew! Talk about a toughie…" Tatenashi heaved as our heroes regain their strength and stared at Leo and the man who wore out of date clothes.

X and the IS girls (Save for the Sarashiki sisters) got a good look at Leo while Leo and the man she's with looked at X and Zero with confusion. X spoke up. "Hey… Those cat ears and tail… Are you a Catian?" He asked Leo.

"A what?" Leo frowned as she crossed her arms. "No, I'm a Floyardian. My species is of that of the lion. I have no idea what a Catian is."

"Oh, sorry…" X rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Me and my friends happen to know someone who was part of the species, the Catians if you're confused. The boy looked at X and Zero oddly.

In his thoughts. 'Machines who co-exist with man… Could this be what that fortune teller is talking about back in my world?'

"So… Who are you guys?" Nymph asked them. "And thank you for helping us out with that Mechanaloid or whatever it's called."

"This is Her Majesty Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois or Leo, the ruler of the Galette Lion Republic and of the Galette family. And my name is Altair, an Assassin." The man now known as Altair introduced himself and Leo.

"Altair, please." Leo smiled slightly. "No need for formalties. Just Leo will do." Leo's smile faded and form into a frown. "But we talk later after we take down the one who is harming the people of that city." She eyed Houki and said "Hope you can keep up with me."

"R-Right." Houki nodded hesitantly. "Let's go, let's fight the Maverick Guardian in charge of this area, everyone." Everyone nodded in agreement as they went through the door and entered the room.

* * *

The Maverick Guardian's room looks a bit like Flame Mammoth's. "Long time no see, MegaMan X and IS pilots!" A voice mocked. X and the IS girls' eyes widen in shock.

"Flame Mammoth!" X growled as he aimed his X-Buster at Flame Mammoth who has his arms crossed.

"Y-You know this guys?" Sohara stammered as she hid behind Tomoki.

"Yeah… He's was one of Sigma's Maverick Generals. But… what's he doing here?" Charlotte glared at her old foe as she readies her spear.

"I now serve Mistress Berkana now, punks! She revived me and in return, I help her steal the DNA Souls of Reploids. I want to pay you back for that defeat from the first Maverick War, X! That limitless potential of yours really hurt!" Flame Mammoth growled as he got into a battle stance.

"You still haven't changed a bit, Flame Mammoth…" Zero frowned as he readies his Z-Saber. "We'll put you back in the scrap yard where you belong."

"Hmm? I see X's little girlfriends have increased to seven now. And is that you, Zero? I hate to admit it, but I'm digging the new body you're in. Makes it easier for me to scrap you!" Flame Mammoth taunted.

"Well, you won't get that chance!" Leo growled as she charged towards Flame Mammoth, Flame Mammoth trumpeted and the conveyer belt moved, making her father away from him. "What on earth? What is this trickery?!" Leo gawked.

"Hold on. We know a strategy like this before, so it's best if we wait for him to make a move right about…" X began as Flame Mammoth jumped up and attempted to squash our heroes, but they dashed out of the way. "Now!" X signaled as he fired his X-Buster at Flame Mammoth, giving him small damage.

"Why you little!" Flame Mammoth growled as he fired a fire shot at our heroes, they dodged the attack.

"Have a blast from the past, Flame Mammoth!" Cecilia frowned as she fired a charge shot at Flame Mammoth, giving him medium damage.

"Uh… Here I come!" Astraea yelled as she charged towards Flame Mammoth and slashed him five times. Flame Mammoth trumpeted and the conveyer belt moved in the opposite direction.

"I see… So that's how it works." Leo nodded thoroughly as Flame Mammoth leaped up and attempted to squash her, but Leo back flipped out of the way and slashed him three times with her sword.

"My turn…" Altair said coldly as he dashed forward towards Flame Mammoth and slashed him two times with his dagger, giving him small to medium damage.

"Take this, disgusting humans!" Flame Mammoth growled as he fired a flamethrower attack at our heroes, they dodged out of the way. Zero charged towards Flame Mammoth and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber, giving him medium damage.

X switched to his Giga Armor and fired a charged attack at Flame Mammoth, giving him even more damage. Ikaros charged towards Flame Mammoth and punched and kicked him ten times, giving him even larger damage.

"Take this, Flame Mammoth!" Charlotte yelled as she rushed in and thrusts her spear at him five times, giving him larger damage.

"Have some of this, Flame Mammoth!" Ling taunted as she leaped up and slams her foot down onto Flame Mammoth's torso, giving him more damage than before.

"Eat blade!" Laura and Kanzashi yelled as they double teamed on Flame Mammoth, giving him even more damage.

"Grr! Take this, you punks!" Flame Mammoth snarled as he fired more flame shots at our heroes. Like before, they dodged them. Tatenashi activated her drill spear and thrusts it at Flame Mammoth four times, giving him even more damage. Flame Mammoth was relentless on the flame shots, but like before, our heroes dodged them.

X fired two more charged shots at Flame Mammoth, adding more to the damage count.

Leo turned to Houki who Leo nodded to her. Leo readies her attack. "Lion King Explosion!" She launched her attack at Flame Mammoth, giving him even more damage. Houki decided to finish the fight by slashing Flame Mammoth in half.

"U-Unbelievable!" Flame Mammoth screamed as he exploded. X and Zero nodded to each other and walked up to Flame Mammoth's remains. They touched pieces of him. X shouted out "Fire Wave!" He fired Flame Mammoth's Weapon again.

Zero shouted out "Fire Wave!" But he did a upward flame attack with his Z-Saber.

"Awesome! That's one Maverick Guardian down!" Kanzashi smiled as she and Ling did the V for Victory sign. Tomoki was thinking of groping Leo, but Sohara gave him a warning glare and he backed off.

"Still…" Houki frowned as she crossed her arms. "How did Flame Mammoth came back? And who's this Berkana he mentioned?"

"It'll have to wait." Zero told her as he walked up to her. "Right now, we have to fill in our newest friends on where they are." Zero turned to Leo and Altair.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Altair's Past: Of Gods, Devils and Groupies!**

**A/N: How do you like that chapter? Anyway, next up is the appearance of the Shuffle! Crew and we'll go deeper into Altair's past and his relationship with Leo, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	84. Altair's Past

**Chapter 84: Altair's Past: Of Gods and Devils!**

* * *

X and the gang arrived back at the Diplo with Leo and Altair in tow. Leo and Altair were amazed to see such impressive machinery and more robots who looked like X and Zero but in different shapes and sizes. Leo whistled. "Not even my top scientists of Galette Lion Republic can make these fine machinery." She exclaimed.

"You like it, no?" Tatenashi winked at Leo. "This is the wonders of Reploids and machines in the year 21XX." Altair was startled by this. Tatenashi noticed Altair acting odd. "Something wrong, Altair?"

"It's nothing…" Altair interjected. In his thoughts… 'So it's past 2012 and the world didn't ended… If I told my superiors about this, they won't believe me and would immediately deem me a traitor for deflecting to the Templars… It's best if I keep my mouth shut about this when I return to my world…'

"Reploids, huh?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "What are Reploids?" She asked the gang.

"Well, we're advanced robots who can think and choose for themselves. I myself am the first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on." X explained.

"Hmm…" Leo smiled softly as she held X's hand. "Interesting. Whoever made you is really smart."

"Yes. X is smart and kind. That's why I loved him." Charlotte smiled as she hugged X, X smiled as he patted Charlotte on the head.

"So, how did you two end up here?" Kanzashi asked Leo and Altair.

Altair was silent as he thought back to the day he arrived in Leo's world and how he and her end up in X's dimension.

* * *

**(Flashback, Italian Renaissance Era)**

* * *

"Your mission is to assassinate a strange woman who has sided with the Templars a few days ago." Altair's superior began. "She appeared out of nowhere the following days and she was giving out a plan to the Templars."

"Understood. Where do I begin?" Altair asked, arms crossed.

"We have receive a letter from a fortune teller telling you to come meet her. She has something important to say to you." Altair's superior told him.

"…I will see this fortune teller right now." Altair nodded as he was about to walk out to start his mission until his superior stopped him.

"Altair… Remember the third rule of the Assassin's Code. Never compromise the mission."

"I will remember it with all my heart." Altair nodded as he exited.

* * *

A few minutes later, he arrived at the fortune teller's house. He looked around for the fortune teller. He heard an old woman's voice saying "I have been expecting you." Altair turned to see an old woman who wears the Renaissance Era fortune teller clothes. "Sit down so I can read your fortune."

"Make it quick, fortune teller. I have a mission to start." Altair retorted as he sat down.

"I knew you will arrive here. I see a great destiny before you." The fortune teller smiled softly. "You will be transported to an alternate world where a silver haired princess who needs your help in any shape or form, then to a futuristic world where man and machine co-exist and you and the silver haired princess will aid 9 heroes and other otherworldly beings in stopping a war and saving that world from an evil tyrant who has manipulated those with impurity in their hearts to accomplish his sinister goals. It is your destiny you must not ignore for if you do, that same evil tyrant will conquer our world…"

"…" Altair was silent as the fortune teller told him that. After paying the fortune teller for her fortune, Altair went to the Templar stronghold to spy on his target.

* * *

After securing a spot to hide in. He sees one of the Templar higher ups talking to his target.

She was a blond-haired, wizard-styled metal person with dark blue being the most prominent color in her palette. She wears a stylized mage robe that extends past her feet, ending in golden spikes. Her helmet has a wizard shape with a red crest that extends to a winged form.

"And that is why I need your cooperation for my plan to work. I will guarantee you will have your world under the Templar's grip." The woman smirked darkly.

'There she is… my target…' Altair thought to himself as he inched closer, ready to strike her down, but he accidently breaks a statue. 'Shoot…' He grimanced as the Templar Higher Up heard the noise.

"It appears we have a rat in the castle…" The woman chuckled darkly as she gestures to Altair who was in his hiding spot.

"Guards! Seize that intruder!" The Templar Higher Up ordered sharply. The Templar guards charged after Altair who had no choice but to jump out of a window, but doing that alerted more guards.

Altair quickly grabbed a clothesline to pull himself up to the rooftops and made a mad dash with all of the city's guards after him. Some got in his way, but he took them out. He managed to avoid the guards, but was cornered at a canal that flows through the center of the city. He gritted his teeth in anger, realizing he was cornered.

"Hahaha. Well, this is the end of the line for you, Assassin." Altair heard the woman's voice as she warped in. Altair got into a battle stance and aimed his dagger at her.

"Who are you?!" Altair demanded.

"Not that it matters since you're going to die anyway, but my name is Berkana. Remember it when you reach the afterlife, boy." Berkana smirked as she got out a strange wand and launched a dark energy bolt at Altair, making him fall down seven stories high from the canal. Altair closed his eyes and waited for his demise, but a bright light engulfed him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(A unknown amount of time passed…)**

* * *

"…ey… Hey, wake up." A femine voice said in the darkness. Altair slowly opened his eyes with a slight groan and noticed a woman sitting beside him while he was in a bed. It was Leo, not that he knew. Leo smiled softly at him.

"Ugh… Who… Are you?" Altair moaned as he slowly got up and rubbed his head. He noticed his shirt was off and he was bandaged up.

"My name is Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois, but call me Leo for short. I am the ruler of Glaette Lion Republic as its princess." Leo introduced herself. Altair noticed her hair and stared at them in bewilderment.

'Silver haired princess…' Altair thought back to the fortune teller who told him that. "Where… exactly am I?" He asked her.

"This is Flonyard. You were out for three days when I found you with my Knights on the night you crashed into the ground." Leo paused for a moment and thought for a moment. "Would you hear my plea when you recover?" She asked him.

* * *

**(War between Bisscoti and Galette Day two)**

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Altair growled as he was forced to stay on the sidelines with the Second General of Galette, Bernard Sablage. "Why has Leo ordered me to stay on the sidelines?"

"You should not disobey Her Majesty's orders. But she has her reasons. And one of them is for you to not get hurt." Bernard told him calmly.

"I know that, but…" Altair lowered his head despondently.

* * *

**(End of the War…)**

* * *

Altair was helping Leo up after he, her and Cinque Izumi saved the princess of Biscotti from the demon and defeated the demon. Leo looked at Altair with pleading eyes. "Why…? Why did you fight that demon?"

"Because I'm more involved in this as you are. And I want to make sure you won't bear the burden of the incident alone. I will always stand by your side, no matter what." Altair reassured her.

"Altair…" Leo whispered as she was silent for a moment after that. In a few seconds, she hugged Altair. Altair smiled as he hugged her back.

* * *

**(End flashback)**

* * *

"…And when Cinque and his friends came back to my world for an annual event, me and Altair were engulfed by a bright light which brought us here to your world." Leo finished.

"I see. That's an interesting story you have, Leo." Iris nodded as she drank her E-Tank coffee. "You have the same cat ears and tail even though they're a lion's of some visitors in the Second Maverick War and they were highly advanced."

"I see. There are other realms of existence that I'm unaware of." Leo nodded before turning to X and the gang. "X… From what I hear, you, Zero and these seven girls are legendary heroes who fought a mad Maverick named Sigma, correct?"

"Yep." Ling grinned ear to ear. "All seven of us IS pilots are known as the Maverick Whisperers who can convert Mavericks back to Reploids."

"That's a remarkable title then." Altair commented.

"Yeah…" Zero nodded in agreement with Altair. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"What's that noise?!" Leo gawked as she covered her cat ears since it is super sensitive to the noise.

"The alarm must have picked up a strange abomly, maybe two!" Iris explained as she walked up to the control panel and typed in some commands.

"Got something, Iris?" Houki asked her.

"Yes, the first Abomaly is located near here while the second is located in a desert like area." Iris explained.

"Roger that, we'll check out the first one." Cecilia nodded before turning to Leo and Altair. "Come with us if you want to know more about this world."

"Right." Leo nodded as she and Altair followed our heroes to their destination.

When they got there, they saw six teenagers looking around in confusion, but the odd thing about the three girls are their pointed ears and short pointed ones. X told his friends to wait in the bushes while Tomoki protested, wanting to grop those pointy eared girls, but a glare from Zero and Altair made him surpress it.

X walked up to the six teenagers who wore school uniforms save for the light purple haired girl who looks a bit like Ruri from Nadisco. The girl with the orange hair and red headband noticed X and gasped, her friends noticed him too and the orange haired girl spoke out "W-W-Who are you?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Enter the Strike Witches! Attack of the Harpies! X's Power!**

**A/N: How do you like this chapter so far? Anyway, next chapter is the Strike Witches and battle with the Harpies, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	85. Enter the Strike Witches! Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 85: Enter the Strike Witches! Attack of the Harpies! X's Power! Part 1 of 2**

* * *

"I mean you no harm. My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." X smiled as he placed his hand on his chest. "May I ask your names?"

The boy with the black hair looked at X carefully. He can tell he can trust this strange armored man. He was curious about the man's armor. He introduced himself. "My name is Rin Tsumuchi, a high school student at Verbena Academy." X was the one perplexed by this as he did an analysis on the location of this Verbena Academy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find Verbena Academy anywhere in the world. But why don't the rest of you introduced yourselves before we discuss this." X told them.

"U-Um… My name is Kaede Fuyou, a childhood friend of Rin-kun." Kaede introduced herself shyly.

"Hello! My name is Asa Shigure!" Asa beamed cheerfully.

"Uh… Hi?" X waved meekly.

"…Primula." The Ruri lookalike with the pointy ears said emotionlessly.

'Huh… She must be lacking emotions or something…' X thought to himself.

"My name is Lisianthus, but call me Sia. This is my cousin, Nerine." Sia introduced herself and her cousin with the blue hair and pointy ears.

"H-Hello." Nerine bowed lightly.

"Nice to meet you all." X smiled softly, but carefully eyed the three not so human girls' pointy ears. "Um… What's wrong with your ears? They kinda look like elven ears or something."

"Huh? Have you never seen a god or devil before?" Asa looked at X oddly.

"No, I haven't." X replied to her, then got an idea. "Say, have you ever seen a Reploid like me before?" Rin and his friends looked at X oddly.

Finally, Rin spoke first. "Reploid? Is that a new type of god or devil?"

X chuckled heartily. "No, it's an advanced robot with human emotions."

"N-Nani?!" Nerinie stammered. "Are we in the future or something?!" She almost was about to faint, but kept her cool.

"No. If this person doesn't know what a god or devil is or where Verbena Academy is, then this certainly not our world." Rin scratched his chin. X then realized something about RIn's name.

"Hey, your name is RIn, right?" X asked him.

"Yes, why?" Rin blinked.

"Well, I happened to know a girl named Rin. So it must also be a male's name as well." X rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I-I see…" Rin smiled nervously with a sweat drop. 'So there are girls who shared the same name as me from other worlds? How odd in this universe we live in…'

"Um… So Mister X, you're an advanced robot who has human emotions?" Kaede asked him.

"Yep. I can choose and think for myself. In fact, I am the very first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on." X nodded with a smile. "But call me X, please."

'He's nice and caring like Rin-kun…' Sia thought to herself with a slight blush.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine." X gestured to his friends who took the hint and walked up to him and the God Devil Crew. X introduced his friends to the God Devil Crew as he calls them.

"So you're X's girlfriend and a ace IS pilot from an era before Reploids were invented?" Nerine gasped in awe. "Sugoi! That sounds amazing!"

"Yes, it is. And in this era, we're heroes who fought and sometimes convert berserk Reploids who went Maverick back to Reploids by using logic and reason. We were heroes of three wars." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

"I-I see." Kaede lowered her head down a bit. 'They're pretty amazing… I wish I can be like them…'

"So the pointy ears and short pointy ones are that of a god and devil?" Einshirou adjusted his glasses as he said that calmly.

"Oh no… Here he goes again with that New World nonsense…" Sohara sighed as she rubbed her temples in aggravation. Kanzashi turned to Sohara with a puzzled look.

"New World? What do you mean by that?" She asked her out of curiosity.

"Don't ask…" Nymph sighed.

And so, our heroes explained to the God Devil Crew on where they are and their current mission to find Gareth who is responsible for the missing Reploid DNA Souls.

"Oh my gosh! That sounds scary! Reploids can't move without their DNA Souls, right?" Sia covered her mouth in shock.

"Yeah. And we suspected that Gareth is responsible for their stolen DNA Souls. But… He seems to be working for someone else. Flame Mammoth mentioned someone named Berkana…" Zero scratched his chin in thought. Altair was silent as he adverted his gaze from his friends. Leo took noticed.

"What's wrong, Altair?" She asked him.

"It's nothing… Something Zero said has made me remember someone I was trying to stop in my world." Altair told her.

"And that same person was the reason you arrived in my world?" Leo asked, placing an hand on her hip. Altair nodded. "I see. Well, if you want help on stopping that person, I will glad to help you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Altair smiled slightly.

"But Rin… How did you and your friends got to our dimension?" Cecilia asked him.

"Well, we were on our way to school together, but then a bright light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed us. Next thing we know, we woke up here." Rin did his best to remember how he and his five female friends got here.

"It must be Project Uni again." Astraea figured. X and the gang told her and her friends about Project Uni and it is their only way back home to their dimension.

"Project Uni?" Asa looked at the Maverick Hunters with a confused expression.

"We'll explain on the way, right now, we need to check on the second abombaly." Laura told them. "Come with us if you want." After much debating, Rin and his friends decided to come with X and the gang to their next destination.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in a canyon like area…)**

* * *

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" Perrine H. Clostermann of the Strike Witches screamed at the top of her lungs in the canyon, echoing her scream. The Strike Witches were returning from a mission dealing with a Neuroi squad and were on their way back to base until a bright light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the Strike Witches, the next thing they know, they woke up in a canyon like area in some unfamiliar surroundings.

"A canyon?" Mio Sakamoto remarked sarcastically. "Loo, remain calm and let's try to figure out where we are, okay?"

"Right, Sub-Commander Mio." Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke nodded in agreement, Minna is the leader of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and she is very powerful.

"Hey! You girls alright?" The Strike Witches heard X's voice as he and Zero ran up to them, followed by their friends.

"What on earth?" Yoshika Miyafuji gasped in awe as she looks at X and Zero in awe. "Look at the outer coating of armor those two guys are wearing!" Perrine glared at Yoshika.

"Cut the small talk, Yoshika! They're probably new types of Neurois that are made to look like humans so they can trick us!"

"You got that right!" Gertrud Barkhorn yelled as she aimed her guns at X and Zero. "Say your prayers, Neuroi scum!" Zero grunted as he dashed towards Gertrud in super human speed and bended her gun barrels in a knot. "W-What?!"

"Consider this a warning…" Zero said coldly as he let goes of the gun barrels. "If you ever think about using that on me, I won't hesitate on ending you." Gertrude gritted her teeth in both fear and anger as Zero left to regroup with his friends near him.

"H-He was fast in disarming Gertrude-san's gun like that!" Sanya V. Litvyak stammered.

"Yeah, that was incredible! I want to see what makes them tick!" Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager beamed.

"I wonder if that blue guy likes naps." Francesca Lucchini smirked as she looks at X in awe.

"Hey, that blond haired uniform girl…" Ling whispered to Houki as she pointed at Perrine. "Did she acted like Cecilia when we first met her?"

"Yes, but it's best if we don't talk about it in front of her to make her mad." Houki advised with a scolding on Ling.

"R-Roger. I'll keep that in mind." Ling nodded in agreement as she whistled innocently.

X stepped forward and begin being the peacekeeper he is. "Now let's not do anything drastic, shall we? We mean you no harm. My name is MegaMan X, a Reploid." X reassured the Strike Witches.

"Yeah right! You're just trying to lower our sense of security so you can harm us!" Perrine growled at X.

"Ugh, she's even dumber than that other girl…" Zero raised his arms and shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?!" Gertrude growled, glaring angrily at Zero with a vein on her forehead. She is starting to hate Zero right now.

"Cool it, Barkhorn." Minna scolded her ally and friend. "Let us at least hear what they have to say."

"Yeah, I don't think those two strange metal people are harmless." Erica Hartmann smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah. That blue guy seems friendly enough." Lynnete Bishop nodded.

"And this is where your graves will be!" The older Harpie sneered.

"W-What?! Who said that?!" Rin gawked as everyone looked up and saw the Harpies floating above them. Tomoki and his friends gasped in shock.

"T-The Harpies!" Tomoki stuttered in fear.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Enter the Strike Witches! Attack of the Harpies! X's Power! Part 2 of 2**

**A/N: Cliffhanger alert! Will X and the gang defeat the Master of Synapse's loyal minions? And will the Strike Witches help out in defeating those foes once they get ahold of the situation? Find out in Part 2.**


	86. Enter the Strike Witches! Part 2 of 2

**A/N: Only 14 chapters to go until the 100th chapter of MegaMan X IS. I don't know how long it will take me to complete the story, but I will finish it and reach the final arc of MegaMan X Is even if it'll take me two years to finish it. So without further ado, here is Chapter 86.**

**Chapter 86: Enter the Strike Witches! Attack of the Harpies! X's Power! Part 2 of 2**

* * *

"Who the heck are those girls?" Laura growled as she readies her claymore.

"Those are the Harpies…" Nymph frowned. "They serve our former master, the Man of Synapse and are extremely loyal to him. They are Gamma-Class. Me and my friends dealt with them before. But… Why are they here in this dimension?"

"How nice of you to remember us, defected Angeloid." The older Harpy snickered darkly. "Too bad we're not here to retake Ikaros, but we have orders to destroy the one called MegaMan X." She frowned.

"W-What?! Why would you do that?" Yoshika stammered.

"What do you mean by that?" X demanded as he readies his X-Buster.

"Our master saw you as a threat to his rule. And someone told him that you have powers that are higher than our master's." The younger Harpy said playfully.

"What do they mean by that?" Mio muttered as she gazed at X. 'What's so special about this person that these strange looking girls' master considered him a threat?'

"Let me guess… The Master of Synapse wants to conquer this world as well as our world's…" Mikako frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Heh, you caught on, Downer." O. Harpy nodded with a wicked grin. "I don't know why our master considered X a threat to him because of what that stranger, Gareth said about him, but we'll get to take out the foolish Downers as a added bonus."

"You two are bad Angeloids…" Chaos frowned as she crossed her arms. "The Master of Synapse is only using you two for his own selfish gain."

"S-Shut up, you stupid failed Angeloid!" Y. Harpy growled. "You were supposed to destroy those foolish Downers along with those traitor Angeloids!"

"Even so, the Master of Synapse lacks the caring and love of a creator…" Astraea frowned as she readies her sword.

"What on Earth are you guys talking about?" Shirley gasped.

"None that concerns you, Downer." O. Harpy retorted as she readies her claws. "Right now, we need to reduce X to scrap metal."

"No way!" Charlotte yelled as she readies her spear and points it at the Harpies. "You'll never destroy X! For he is humanity's light and their beacon of hope!"

"That's right! He led us to victory over three wars and the Mother Computer incident, so there's no way we'll let you harm him!" Ling nodded in agreement as she got into a battle stance.

"X is our guardian and Charlotte's boyfriend, so we'll make sure your master gets the message of messing with our own!" Houki readies her katanas and got into a defensive position.

"Indeed! The Master of Synapse will pay for the mistreatment of Angeloids!" Cecilia aims her Buster at the Harpies.

"Love between a human and Reploid is strong enough to defeat evil!" Laura readies her claymore.

"X is humanity's champion and he will take down the Master of Synapse and make him pay for what he has done to Tomoki's world!" Tatenashi activated her drill spear and points it at the Harpies.

"You got it, big sister!" Kanzashi nodded as she readies her greatsword.

"Everyone…" X whispered with a small smile.

"You see, Harpies? These seven girls' feelings for X is what your master lacks!" Zero points his Z-Saber at the Harpies. "The Master of Synapse must have forgotten to love and slowly went into insanity and cruelty, No.. He became a human Maverick with the way he's treating Angeloids!"

"Wait a minute… So that blue guy is like a hero of this world?" Lynnete gasped as she looked at X. "Amazing. I wonder what he did that made him the hero of this world?"

"What are you talking about, Bishop?" Gertrude growled at her teammate. "Are you already praising this Neuroi? Have you forgotten what the Neurois did to our world?! And what makes you say we're in another world other than our own?"

"I agree with Gertrude on this one. They're trying to lead us into a false sense of-" Perrine was stopped by Minna.

"What did I said about cooling it, Clostermann? That blue man and red guy don't look like Neurois and you see those seven girls praising that blue guy, X as they called him. So we need to help him out in dealing with these foes." Minna told her and Gertrude calmly.

"But Commander Wicke!" Perrine and Gertrude protested.

"Are you disobeying our commander's words?" Mio glared at her two stubborn teammates. "Commander, give me permission to strike first." She received a nod from Minna. "Alright, I'll wait until those two winged girls make a move."

"Ugh! You Downers make us sick saying words like that!" Y. Harpy stick her tongue in disgust and unimpressed by the IS girls and Zero's words.

"They hold some truth to their words, Harpies…" Tomoki glared at his friends' foes. "Even you two must realize the Master of Synapse is just using you for his own dark ends."

"Shut up!" O. Harpy growled as she got out a cannon and fired it at Tomoki, but Ikaros stepped in front of him and blocked it.

"I will not allow you to harm my master or my friends…" Ikaros said emotionlessly, but dangerously as she flew up to O. Harpie and punches her into the ground.

"Ugh! Why you ungrateful little…!" O. Harpy growled as she was about to slash Ikaros with her claws, but Mio flew in and slashed her five times with her katana. "What?!"

"Don't play with fire unless you want to get burn." Mio said dangerously as she got into a battle stance. O. Harpy noticed the animal ears on Mio's head.

"You're no ordinary Downer, are you?" O. Harpy frowned.

"I'm a Strike Witch." Mio said smugly as she gestures Yoshika to attack using her gun. Yoshika nodded as she fired a shot at O. Harpy, giving her small damage.

"Why you Downers!" Y. Harpy snarled as she dived bomb towards the Strike Witches, Sanya panicked as the other Strike Witches got out of the way, save for her. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Luckily, X dashed in and blocked the attack and pushed Y. Harpy back with such force it knocked her into a wall.

Sanya opened her eyes and saw X looking at her. "You alright?" X asked her softly and kindly.

"Y-Yes! Thank you mister blue man!" Sanya blushed slightly. In her thoughts… 'He's nice and caring…' She blushed some more.

"Good to hear." X smiled as he turned to glare at Y. Harpy. "We don't have to do this, you know? Either reveal the location of the Master of Synapse and help us fight him or be destroyed. Your choice." X aimed his X-Buster at Y. Harpy.

"You… How dare you make a fool out of me!" Y. Harpy snarled as she charged towards X, her claws extended. Luckily, Charlotte got in the way and thrusts her spear at Y. Harpy five times, giving her medium damage.

"I won't let you hurt my X-Kun!" Charlotte shouted smugly as she readies her spear. She nodded to X and he fired a charged shot at Y. Harpy, giving her larger damage.

"You little brats!" O. Harpy snarled as she was about to go after Shirley next, but Zero got in the way and slashed her three times with his Z-Saber. "Who the heck are you?!"

"The name's Zero… Remember it well…" Zero said coldly as he shouted "Fire Wave!" He did the flame attack on O. Harpy, giving her a roasting feeling, making her also scream in pain.

"Sister!" Y. Harpy gasped before glaring at X and charging towards him. Luckily, she was hit by Shirely's weapon. Houki dashed in and slashed Y. Harpy five times with her duel katanas.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charge shot at O. Harpy, giving her even more damage.

"Whoa! They're kicking some serious butt here!" Sia punched in excitement in the air.

"I hope no one gets hurt…" Neririne lowered her head down despondently.

"Take this!: Laura yelled as she slams her claymore down on O. Harpy, but she back flipped out of the way and fired a cannon at her which Laura blocked it with her claymore.

"Eat this!" Ling yelled as she charged towards Y. Harpy and punched and kicked her five times, giving her medium damage.

"Take this!" Astraea yelled as she slashed O. Harpy five times, forcing her to dodge O. Harpy's claw attack.

"Take that!" Kanzashi yelled as she and Y. Harpy clashed blades for awhile until Kanzashi got the upper hand and slashed Y. Harpy five times with her greatsword.

"Eat this too!" Tatenashi yelled as she swoop in and thrust her drill spear at O. Harpy, giving her even more damage 4 times. Altair also rushed in and slashed her five times with his dagger, giving O. Harpy small damage.

"Ikaros!" Tomoki yelled to his Angeloid.

"Affirmative, Master…" Ikaros nodded as she charged in and punched and kicked O. Harpy five times, knocking her into her younger sister.

"That tears it, you brats!" O. Hary yelled in fury. "Our master has upgraded our powers and this will finish all of you!" The Harpies yelled as they charged up.

"Oh shoot, we don't have the power to match that!" Leo gritted her teeth in fury. Suddenly, she noticed X switching to his Hyper Armor and glowing a gold aura. "Huh?" She murmured.

X aimed his X-Buster at the Harpies and charged up his X-Buster to level 5. "Tell your master that I'm coming for him!" X yelled as he fired a large charged shot which hit the Harpies, causing a explosion. The Harpies screamed as they were blasted really high ala Team Rocket and disappeared ala a twinkle in the star.

The Strike Witches were amazed by X's power, well except for Perrine and Gertrude who were still skeptical about this.

Charlotte smiled at X who sighed in exhaustion. "That's our X for you. Always helps us win a fight!" She beamed.

"Yikes… I don't want to be on X's bad side when he used that much power…" Rin smiled nervously with a sweat drop.

Altair was amazed and surprised to see X hold this much power. 'How is X so strong and have near god like powers? Maybe his creator has something to do with this? But I'm glad he's on our side.'

Zero turned to the Strike Witches and said "I believe it is time we introduced ourselves."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Of Vandreads and Reploids: X meets the Vandreads!**

**A/N: How do you like this chapter so far? I know it's a bit short, but it's my best work. Anyway, next time, the Strike Witches introduced themselves to our heroes and the Vandread crew appear in X's dimension. What will the crew of the Nirvana do since they arrived in a universe where males and females get along and how will Hibiki Tokai deal with a girl lover like X and can he tolerate X and Charlotte's romance? Can X, Zero and the IS girls show the space pirate crew of the Nirvana that not all males are bad and can they teach the three males that not all females are bad as well? Stay tuned for more updates.**


	87. Of Vandreads and Reploids

**A/N: I am loving this story so much. I have never been so focused on a story and keen set on finishing it. It must be my new interest for Infinite Stratos while taking a break from Mew Mew Power crossovers for awhile. Anyway, here is Chapter 87 with the appearance of the Vandread crew, let's see how the Vandread crew handle a world where Reploids and humans co-exist and males and females get along and fall in love.**

**Chapter 87: Of Vandreads and Reploids: X Meets the Vandreads!**

* * *

"Let me introduced myself. My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." X smiled as he saluted.

"Konichiwa, X-kun. My name is Yoshika Miyufuji." Yoshika bowed lightly.

"The name's Zero…" Zero looked away coldly.

"Grr…" Gertrude shook her fist at Zero before calming down. "M-My name is Gertrude Barkhorn, but that doesn't mean I trust you now!"

"Oh don't mind Miss Barkhorn. She has trust issues. My name is Erica Hartmann. It's nice to meet you, X and Zero." Erica closed her eyes and smiled.

"Heya, my name is Francesca Lucchini. I hope you like naps, X." Francesca grinned at him.

"Uh…" X sweat dropped. "Not really."

"…" Perrine looked away, still angry that her team is befriending people that they don't know. Luckily, Shirley introduced her to the gang without her consent.

"Oh don't mind Perrine H. Clostermann. She is like Gertrude, she has trust issues as well. My name is Charlotte E. Yeager, but my friends call me Shirley." Shirley closed her eyes and smiled.

"My name is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen and you better stay away from my Sanya or else…" Eila glared at X and Zero. Zero sighed while X gulped nervously.

"Um… My name is Sanya V. Litvyak…" Sanya looked around nervously.

"My name is Mio Sakamoto, sub-commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. And this is my commander and leader of our team, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke." Mio introduced herself and Minna.

"Name's Lynnette Bishop. But I'm often called Lynne. Nice to meet you." Lynne smiled cheerfully.

Soon after, X's friends introduced themselves to the Strike Witches.

"So… What are you, X and Zero? X said he's a Reploid. What is a Reploid?" Yoshika asked them.

"A Reploid is a robot who can think and choose for themselves. There are perhaps 95 percent of us Reploids around the globe." X explained to the Strike Witches.

"So you're an advanced robot with human emotions?" Lynne gasped in awe. Perrine and Gertrude seethed in anger at this.

"Yeah. And X is the very first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on." Ling closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sugoi… That's amazing." Yoshika gasped in awe as well.

"But would you mind asking me why you mistook us for a Neuroi or whatever it is?" Zero asked the Strike Witches coldly.

"Um… How to put this…?" Mio scratched her chin in thought before she began to explain. "Well the Neuroi are mysterious aliens that appeared in 1939 and began ravaging our world. They make a mysterious miasma that harms normal humans and can convert landmasses into weapons for the Neuroi. The Strike Witches were formed to battle the Neuroi so we can prevent the destruction of our world. Our unit is called the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to combat the Neuroi."

"Wait, you said 1939, right?" Cecilia blinked.

"Yes. Why?" Mio nodded while looking at Cecilia oddly.

"That's the same year that World War 2 began." She told Mio. The Strike Witches were confused by what she meant by WW2.

"World… War 2?" Yoshika asked confusedly.

"What's that?" Sayna asked, hiding behind Eila.

"World War 2…" X frowned as he began. "…is one of the worst wars in the world, next to World War 1. It started when Adolf Hitler rose to power and he formed the Axis Powers and Germany invaded Poland on September 1st, 1939."

"W-What?! That's horrible! Why would this Adolf Hitler do that?!" Shirley gasped.

"It's because he went mad with power and blamed the Jews for the declining of Germany. So… He has them executed." Laura frowned as she crossed her arms and closed her single eye.

"…How many Jews were killed?" Minna asked with a frown.

"About 6 million Jews were killed by Hitler's Nazi army. In total, about 85 million people were killed at the war's end." Zero explained.

"My lord… One of the worst wars in this world's history…" Gertrude muttered in shock and disbelief.

"But what happened to this Adolf Hitler? Did he face justice for his crimes?" Mio frowned. The way X and his friends talked about Hitler with disdain made her hate this Adolf Hitler even more for what he has done to the Jews long ago.

"He did alright. When he was losing this war, he has almost all his trusted generals and followers executed because of his lost sanity or feeling betrayed. At the war's end, he committed suicide, putting an end to the Fuhrer's evil." Charlotte looked down despondently.

Sanya cried softly for the Jews who lost their lives in World War II while the rest of the Strike Witches were silent. For some reason, the Axis Powers sounded a bit like the Neurois and this Adolf Hitler was a monster for having innocent people killed.

"Look. Why don't we talk about how you got here back at the Diplo? We'll explain everything about this world when we arrived there." Houki offered.

"I agree. It's dangerous here and who knows when those Harpies will come back." Rin agreed. The Strike Witches including Perrine and Gertrude who reluctantly agreed, agreed to go to the Diplo or whatever that place is where the Maverick Hunters will fill them in on the world they're in.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in another universe…)**

* * *

**(A/N: This takes place after episode 8 of the first season and will feature some alternations with Misty arriving early and X and Zero earning the women of the Nirvana's trust. And also, Erza's baby will be born earlier than expected.)**

The Nirvana, a spaceship owned by female space pirates from the planet Mejeiru was on an attempted course home after it was caught in a wormhole during a battle with men from the planet Taarak, a mysterious event caused the ship and a portion of a destroyed Taarak battleship and the Nirvana to fuse together and the Vanguard and Dreads to combine whenever the need arise. A Vanguard is a giant mech piloted by males from the planet Taarak and Dreads are spaceships piloted by women from Mejeriru.

However, while on the attempt journey home, a purple wormhole sucked in the Niravana. And hence where the males and females of the Nirvana take part in the battle for the omniverse.

* * *

**(Back in the MegaMan X dimension…)**

* * *

"Wow!" Yoshika gasped happily as she and her friends saw a HD Plasma TV, a PS4, a Wii U and arcade games in the Diplo's entertainment room. Iris was giving them a tour of the place. "What are these fancy gizmos?" She asked Iris.

"I guess in your world you didn't have these, correct?" Iris smiled as she walked over to the table where the remote is and used it to turn on the TV. It was showing Spongebob Squarepants. Shirley giggled cheerfully as she sat down and watched the TV.

"Cool, this show on this projective machine is showing a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea!" She beamed.

"What year are we in if you don't mind? Since we're in another dimension, we need to know more about this world." Erica asked Iris.

"This is the year 21XX AD. It is the far future where Reploids and humans co-exist." Iris explained as she showed the Strike Witches more of the entertainment room's features. "Sadly, there are some Reploids who turned against their human creators."

"How come?" Eila asked Iris.

"Well, due to faulty programing or on their own free will, these berserk Reploids go Maverick and try to kill all humans to make a utopia for themselves. The leader of the Mavericks, Sigma started three wars to make a utopia for Reploids in the omniverse."

"How bad is this Sigma guy?" Francesca frowned as she crossed her arms. "Something tells me he isn't a nice Reploid."

"Sigma used to be nice and caring when he was Commander of the Maverick Hunters, but one day, he somehow went Maverick and declared war on humanity to make a omniversal utopia for Reploids." Iris frowned as she looked out the window. "Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus. Each time he is defeated, his followers will build him a new battle body stronger than the original and he won't rest until the omniverse is his."

"My lord, so he has a regenative phase that helps him keep coming back?" Lynne covered her mouth in shock. Iris nodded in response.

"So there has to be a way to keep Sigma from coming back time and time again…" Minna frowned as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. 'If he somehow finds our world, he would side with Neuroi and conquer it with his Maverick army… Hmm?' Minna opened her eyes and she and the gang saw a huge ship crashing into the ground near them, it wasn't badly damage, but it needs some serious repairs to get the ship up and running again.

"What in the world?" Iris muttered as she activated her comlink. "X, Zero, IS pilots, everyone… Meet me outside the Diplo at this location." She issued. She turned to the Strike Witches and said "Can you come with me to that ship's crash site? We need to get to the bottom of this." The Strike Witches nodded in agreement and everyone gathered near the strange spaceship's crash site.

* * *

X and the gang looked at it. Houki inspected it further and saw it was a highly advanced spaceship of some kind. "It's a spaceship…" She muttered.

"Spaceship?" Altair and the Strike Witches looked her oddly in confusion.

"It'll take awhile to explain." Zero told them. "Right now. We need to play the waiting game to find out more about that vessel."

"We don't have to. Look." Tatenashi looked at the spaceship's hatch opening up and out came some strange people.

Dita Libeley looked at the place in confusion. "What is this place? It's so… lively."

"Definitely not one of the human colonies in the planets we been to…" Duelo Mcfile bended down and saw a healthy plant on the ground.

"Hmm?" Barnette Orangelo noticed X and the gang, mostly the girls in X's group. "Those two males are holding those girls captive! See?! I told you males are nothing but trouble!" Barnette got out a gun and aims it at X and Zero.

"Yeah! My notes never lie about filthy males!" Paiway Underberg nodded vigoursly in agreement.

"Now wait just a minute! Just calm down…" X reasoned.

"Shut up, male!" Barnette yelled as she fired a bullet at X and Zero. In slow motion, Zero grabbed the bullet in a instant. "W-What the heck?!" Barnette's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, he was able to catch Barnette's bullet in a flash. He's definitely my type." Jura Basil Elden whistled as she blows a kiss at Zero who remained unfazed by this.

"Barnette! Cool it!" Captain Magno growled at Barnette's immaturity.

"B-But Captain Magno!" Barnette protested, after seeing Magno's glare, she backed off.

Magno turned to the Hunters and bowed her head lightly in apology. "I'm sorry for my crew's display of hostility. My name is Captain Magno of the Nirvana, the ship you see before you."

X, Zero and the IS girls gasped as Magno said the name of the ship. It's the same name as Carl Clover's weapon and the holder for his sister's soul.

"Go on…" X told them.

"First, why the heck are you with some girls?!" Hibiki Tokai snapped at X. "You some sort of girl lover or something?!"

"What do you mean by that?" Charlotte puffed her cheeks in anger and glared at Hibiki.

"He's obviously never seen a girl before in his life…" Zero remarked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Hibiki was about to go and thrash Zero but Dita held him back.

"Enough. Allow me to introduce myself and the rest of the crew. My name is Buzam A. Calessa." BC introduced herself.

BC pointed to Dita and said "This is Dita Liebely, one of our Dread pilots."

Dita waved cheerfully and said with a cute smile "Hello Mister Blue and Red Aliens!" Hibiki muttered something under his breath, he probably cursed.

"Geez, what's with that girl?" Laura muttered.

"Meia Gisborn. Another Dread pilot." BC introduced next.

Meia frowned at the sight of X and Zero since they are males and looked away in disgust.

"Jura Basil Elden. Also a Dread pilot" BC introduced the blond girl next.

Jura winked and commented "Hiya handsome Red."

"Barnette Orangello who is sorry for attacking you." BC said after Jura's comment.

Barnette growled and muttered "Just what we need… more males…"

"Parfet Balbalir, our mad scientist." BC introduced the girl with the big glasses that covers her eyes.

"Fufufu..." Parfet chuckled deviously. "I must know what alloy makes those suits you're wearing..."

Ling made a frighten face. "I don't want her to disassemble my RepArmor.

"Erza Vieil who is pregnant."

Erza smiled and said "Nice to meet you all."

"Gascogne Rehingau."

Gascogne smiled and waved.

"Duelo Mcfile, our ship's doctor and engineer." BC pointed to a man.

Duelo smiled and said "Nice to meet you all."

"Bart Garsus." BC explained.

Bart gave a wink at the girls and said "Nice to meet you fine ladies." That caused the girls in X and Zero's group to blush.

"Rabat." BC gestures to the man with a eyepatch glaring at our heroes.

"Heh, more idiots to take care of." Rabat smirked.

"Are you always that arrogant?" Zero told him coldly, for the first time in his life, Rabat got mad.

"Why you girly haired weirdo! I oughta!" He was stopped by Magno.

"Paiway Underberg." BC frowned when Paiway blows a raspberry at X and Zero.

"That wasn't very nice…" X muttered with a sweat drop.

"And this is Hibiki Tokai, a Vanguard pilot." BC introduced Hibiki the last.

"I still don't trust you lot since you're with a girl lover like him…" Hibiki growled.

"Geez, you really are naïve and a girl hater for some reason…" Zero muttered as he crossed his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Hibiki roared as Gascogne and Dita held him back again from thrashing Zero.

Charlotte smiled nervously and thought to herself "We have another interesting bunch this time…'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Wired Sponge Redux: Attack of the Groupies and What Matters Most!**

**A/N: How do you like that chapter so far? Next up, the groupies from the Shuffle world will attack and our heroes will battle Wired Sponge again, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	88. Wired Sponge Redux

**A/N: Only 12 more chapters till the 100th chapter, we're getting closed, I can feel it. Anyway, here is Chapter 88 with the battle with Wired Sponge. Also, we get to see the plotting between Berkana, Gareth and the Master of Synapse. Enjoy the chapter! Also, on a side note, I was going to add the groupies from Shuffle as minor enemies, but it's hard to find out which groupie that are a fan of a Shuffle girl, so they won't appear. But more of the supporting characters of Shuffle will appear later on in this Arc, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 88: Wired Sponge Redux: What Matters Most!**

* * *

**(Meanwhile… at the Soul Erasurers' lair…)**

* * *

Gareth and the Master of Synapse were speaking with Berkana on her throne. The Harpies lowered their heads down in shame. The Master of Synapse looked at them with hatred and disappointment. "So you failed as always…" He muttered coldly. "I ought to think of an extra torture for you two."

"I say, give them another chance, Master of Synapse. There is always a next time." Gareth reassured him.

"Feh." The Master of Synapse sneered as he glared at his loyal minions. "Be lucky that this Downer has saved your life."

Gareth turned to Berkana and voiced his concerns about the Maverick Hunters. "Mistress Berkana. It seems the Hunters have defeated the first of our eight guardians. Flame Mammoth wasn't strong enough to destroy them. Allow me to finish them off."

"No…" Berkana smirked, feeling amused. "I say, let them continue to fight our servants for a little longer. They will provide the data we need to make ourselves stronger. X's data is fascinating, don't you think so, Gareth?"

"Yes…" Gareth nodded slowly. "He is the last creation of the famous scientist, Dr. Thomas Light. He housed a unknown power whenever it is activated and possessed god like strength." The Master of Synapse scowled when Gareth said that.

"And what about Zero, hmm?" Berkana asked darkly and evilly.

"That is a good question, my mistress. No one knows who created Zero or why he was found in the lab where it is rumored that the great scientist and would be ruler of the world, Dr. Albert Wily was conducting experiments there in Western Old Tokyo. But he possessed terrifying strength. Are you sure it is wise to leave them and their friends be?" Gareth questioned his mistress.

"It matters not. If we continue to obtain DNA Souls from Reploids and add their power to our own, they won't stand a chance. Plus, I brought some Templars whom I made an alliance with in their world to ours. Soon, our vision will become a reality!" Berkana laughed evilly.

* * *

**(Back at the Diplo…)**

* * *

X and the gang were chatting with the crew of the Nirvana. Dita was the first one to spoke after X and Zero explained on who they are. "So, you two are advanced robots who think and act like humans? That is so cool!"

"Yes. We're known as Reploids. And these seven girls are IS pilots from the era of the ISes. You can say we are well known in this world."

"I'll say." Jura smiled as she walked over to Zero and winked at him. Zero however, was unfazed by this and that only made Barnette even madder. Heck, it even made Hibiki seething with rage.

"Yep. X was the one who found us in cryosleep, well five of us while our two other friends were hidden somewhere in cryosleep and he became our guardian and squad leader when he awoken us from cryosleep." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled. Houki noticed that Paiway was writing down some notes. She can make out these words.

"So this X person found these five girls in cryosleep so he can make them work for him with no pay or compliment." Houki frowned as Paiway said that. She needs to do something about this troublesome girl soon or later.

"I don't believe this…" Meia frowned deeper as she glared at X. "How do we know you released these five girls from cryosleep so you can mistreat them?"

"W-What?!" X gawked. "I would never do that. I swore to take care of these five girls!"

"Yeah right! Males are monsters who treat women horribly and make them their slaves!" Barnette growled as she got out a rifle and aimed it at X.

"Stop saying nonsense like that!" Cecilia slams her hands down on the table in fury. "X is a nice and caring Reploid who fights for those he cares about! I don't know what got into your stupid little heads, but in this world, males and females are friendly and fall in love and make babies!"

"W-What?!" Hibiki growled in fury. "Why would males be friends with those dumb women?! Maybe the women are manipulating them so they can lead them in a false sense of security!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mio frowned as she glared at Hibiki. "In our world, men and women get along just fine and fall in love. I don't know what your dimension taught you, but everything your dimension taught you is wrong."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!" Hibiki roared as he charged towards Mio. Luckily, Zero got in the way and punched Hibiki in the gut and knocked him to the ground.

"Listen kid. If you keep acting like a brat like that, you'll never grow up to amount to everything." Zero told Hibiki coldly.

"C-Curse you…" Hibiki snarled as Zero got off of him.

"Uh… Before this escalate even further, mind telling us the history of this dimension we're in?" Bart asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Gladly. In this world, there are about 95 percent of Reploids who co-exist with humans. However, there are some Reploids who turned against their human creators and are labeled Maverick." Laura explained to the Nirvana crew.

"Go on?" Parfet asked with a smile.

"Mavericks who were once Reploids turned against their human creators and wage war on them to make a utopia for Reploids. Their leader, Sigma started three wars on humanity to make a utopia for Reploids in the omniverse." Ling explained in Laura's place.

"Sigma?" Duelo asked confusedly.

"Mankind's greatest enemy. He was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters, but somehow, he went Maverick and waged war on humanity so he can make his Reploid utopia. We managed to defeat him four times, but he keeps coming back for more." Zero frowned deeper.

"My lord… So he somehow keeps coming back so he can resume his plot for omniversal domination?" Erza gasped as she nearly fainted.

"Yeah, so we have to find a way to destroy him for good." Charlotte nodded with a frown.

"I don't want to meet this Sigma guy… He sounds scary…" Neririne shuddered.

"I don't see why this Sigma guy is a threat…." Rabat snorted. Tatenashi glared at Rabat.

"Fool! Sigma is a serious threat to every living being in the entire omniverse and needs to be destroyed once and for all! He has caused suffering and pain throughout the months!" She snapped at him.

"It's best if we continue this discussion for another time. Thanks to the DNA Souls X and his team has gathered, I managed to make some RepArmors for Rin's group, and your group as well, Hibiki. It'll be useful in the next location of the Maverick Guardian." Iris explained.

"What?!" Hibiki growled in fury.

* * *

**(One hour later…)**

* * *

Hibiki was fuming in fury as he was wearing a black RepArmor for males. His RepArmor's weapon of choice, a sword. "I feel ridiculous wearing this pathetic suit of armor made by females…"

"Hehehe. This armor is really comfortable." Dita smiled cheerfully as she was wearing a pink and white RepArmor.

"I am digging this RepArmor's design." Jura smiled as she inspected her yellow RepArmor. Meia frowned deeper as she shifted nervously in her black and white RepArmor.

"The next Maverick Guardian is in this weather changing lab." Kanzashi explained as the team saw themselves in a familiar weather changing lab.

"This weather lab looks kinda familiar…" Cecilia murmured as she and the gang looked around.

"It looks like the one we fought Wired Sponge in…" X nodded. "Let's go explore some more."

"I agree. It will give us a good idea for our surroundings." Minna agreed. And so, our heroes explored the weather lab. Hibiki's group, the Strike Witches, Rin's group, Tomoki's group and Leo and Altair were having trouble navigating the area, but X and the gang lead them the way much to Hibiki and Meia's annoyance.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the Maverick Guardian's room entrance. X, Zero and the IS girls stared at the door. "Inside is the Maverick Guardian. If we take him out…" X started to say.

"We'll be down to 6 guardians left." Leo frowned as she readies her sword.

"Let's get this over with it so we can find a way home…" Hibiki replied smugly as the heroes entered through the door.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't MegaMan X, Zero and the IS pilots!" A familiar voice laughed as a familiar Maverick appeared.

"Wired Sponge?!" Cecilia gasped in shock. "You came back too?!"

"Who the heck are you?!" Perrine demanded as she readies her gun.

"Hmph! That's no way to address me, girl! I'm Wired Sponge, a Maverick Guardian of Mistress Berkana!" Wired Sponge yelled as he got into a battle stance.

"Just what is Berkana trying to do with the stolen Reploid DNA Souls?!" Sohara yelled in fury as she got into a battle stance.

"Hah! Why would I relay that information to humans and human loving robots like you lot? It's time I pay X and his girlfriends back for that defeat back in the second Maverick War! I'll start with the short runt over there!" Wired Sponge pointed at Hibiki.

"Why you little!" Hibiki snarled in fury as he charged towards Wired Sponge and slashed him with his sword, but Wired Sponge side stepped out of the way and used his vines to hit him.

"Idiot…" Zero muttered as he got into a battle position. "Well then, time to go back to the scrap heap where you belong, Wired Sponge." Suddenly, Meia charged towards Wired Spong and hit him with her ring's laser. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I don't take orders from vile males…" Meia said coldly. "Females are the only strong force in this omniverse…" Suddenly, Wired Sponge charged up with electricity and lashed his vines at Meia, shocking her. Meia screamed in agony as the shocking stopped, she kneed down, panting heavily.

"Meia!" Jura glared at Wired Sponge as he lashed his electricity vine at her, but Jura dodged it with ease and used her rapier to slash him three times.

"Nice move, but I'm much stronger than before!" Wired Sponge yelled as he puffed up and fired plant spikes at the team, they dodged it.

"Take this!" Lynne yelled as she fired her armor piercing shots which hit Wired Sponge for medium damage.

"Why you little!" Wired Sponge yelled as he lashed at X and the IS girls, they dodged it. Houki leaped above Wired Sponge, landed behind him and slashed him in the back five times, giving the evil Maverick decent damage.

"Hey Wired Sponge! Have a taste of my Z-Saber!" Zero yelled as he charged towards Wired Sponge and slashed him five times with his Z-Saber.

"Owowowow! That hurts you jerk!" Wired Spone yelled as he lashed at Dita who panicked and ducked. She fired her RepArmor's weapon, a rifile which gave Wired Sponge medium damage as well.

"Hmm… Since Wired Sponge is no longer weak to Overdrive Ostrich's weapon… Maybe…" X switched to Fire Wave and shouted "Fire Wave!" He fired the flamethrower attack at Wired Sponge, burning him. Wired Sponge screamed in pain as he ran around, putting out the fire on him.

"You discover my new weakness, X?!" Wired Sponge gawked. Yoshika fired gun shots at Wired Sponge, giving him even more damage. "Grr! Maybe I'll take a hostage to double my chances!" He noticed Astraea yelled out her battle cry as she charged towards him, but Wired Sponge wrapped his vines around her.

"Ack!" Astraea gasped as Wired Sponge tighten his grip around her.

"Astraea!" Mikako gasped in shock and horror. For the first time in her life, she can't stand the sight of her friend being harm.

"Either all of you back off or else this Angeloid gets it!" Wired Sponge warned as he tighten his hold around Astraea some more.

"You coward…" Altair growled as he got into a battle stance.

"It's Flame Mammoth all over again…" Charlotte frowned.

"H-Help me…" Astraea choked. Suddenly, Zero swoop in and slashed the vines holding Astraea and slashed Wired Sponge five times with his Z-Saber. "Pant, pant…" Astraea breathed heavily for air.

"Why you! Now you forced my hand!" Wired Sponge growled in fury as he powered up, making lightning bolts strike the ground, forcing the gang to dodge them.

"He's out of control!" Francesca growled as she fired her gun at Wired Sponge, giving him large damage.

"I'll finish this! Charged Shot!" X yelled as he fired the level 5 charged shot combined with Cecilia's charged who joined in, the combined charged shot hit Wired Sponge for maximum damage.

"Not againnnnnnnnnnn!" Wired Sponge screamed as he exploded. X and Zero walked up to Wired Sponge's remains and touched them.

X shouted "Strike Chain!" He fired Wired Sponge's weapon again.

Zero shouted "Lightning!" Zero slams his fist down onto the ground and made lightning appear.

"Now we have six guardians to take down!" Kaede cheered. Zero glared at Meia who was struggling to get up.

"Need some help?" Zero asked her coldly.

"I don't need help from a vile male like yourself…" Meia scowled. Zero responded by slapping her across the face. Meia gasped as she held the mark on her face and glared at Zero, yelling "How dare you?!"

"How long are you going to act like that? Both men and women have flaws, but no one is perfect. That is why men and women loved each other and make children. Remember that." Zero frowned as he walked towards Astraea. Meia was silent when Zero said those words.

Zero kneed down next to Astraea and asked her "Are you okay, Astraea?"

Astraea was silent for a moment until she tackle hugged Zero and cried softly. "Oh Zero! Thank you so much for saving me! I thought I was going to die by that Wired Sponge guy!" She hiccupped and sniffled softly.

"Err… You're welcome…" Zero made a nervous glance as he patted Astraea on the head. The IS girls and Shuffle girls snickered playfully at this would be couple. But there is one person that Zero has true feelings for… But we won't know until later…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Neon Tiger Redux: Attack of the Havesters and More Gods and Devils?!**

**A/N: How do you like that heart warming exchange between Zero and Astraea? Anyway, the Havestors will make their move and we'll see more of the supporting characters of Shuffle, so stay tuned for more updates. Cya!**


	89. Neon Tiger Redux

**A/N: I was going to add in the Havesters in this chapter, but I'll add them in the next chapter because I want to do a scene involving Altair being heroic as requested by Panther J. So without further ado, here is Chapter 89. Only 11 more chapters to go until the 100th Chapter.**

**Chapter 89: Neon Tiger Redux: More Gods and Devils?!**

* * *

In the Diplo's mess hall, the gang were having a nice lunch after their mission yesterday. Hibiki was glaring at X and Charlotte's table when X was feeding Charlotte her food in a adult manner and like couple's do. Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled as she ate the food.

Hibiki muttered in disgust "Girl lover…" Duelo looked at Hibiki oddly.

"Well, this dimension is different than our own. In this dimension, the relationship between men and women are far different than our current view on them."

"You became a girl lover as well, Duelo?" Hibiki shot Duelo a nasty glare and feelings of betrayal.

"Hibiki, maybe that attitude is why men hate women. Seeing X and Charlotte together like that made me realize that not all women are monsters as our world taught us to believe." Duelo frowned as he crossed his arms.

"So you became a girl lover, huh?! I don't believe this!" Hibiki yelled in fury as he stood out from his seat and stormed out of the room, earning him stares from the Hunters and X's friends.

"How childish is this Hibiki person?" Laura muttered as she drank her tea. "Even Inuyasha wasn't that bad."

"Maybe he has some trust issues?" Kanzashi guessed. "I was like that once before Ichika helped me mend my relationship with Nii-san."

"Yeah, but something tells me Hibiki will be difficult to deal with." Cecilia voiced her concerns with worry.

"Don't worry. I think X will change him for the better." Ling reassured her friends with a cheery smile. Suddenly, she noticed Tomoki peeking under her skirt from the table. "Hold on a second, guys." Ling told her friends as she kicked Tomoki in the face, knocking him into a wall, he groaned in pain afterwards.

"Man, does he ever learn to not be a pervert?" Tatenashi made a disgusted grunt. She noticed Paiway taking notes and concluded that Paiway is up to no good. 'I better tell Zero about this so Paiway won't cause any more trouble.'

Meanwhile, Barnette was glaring at Charlotte offering X his E-Tank drink which made Barnette growled in disdain. "I don't believe this… What if this X guy takes advantaged of her!" Barnette growled.

"Barnette?" Gascogne asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, Gascogne?" Barnette asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Just leave X alone. He doesn't seem the type to take advantage of a girl. I'm starting to think that this world is far different than our own. I mean, men and women get along fine and this world has highly advanced robots who think and act like humans."

"But Gascogne!" Barnette protested.

"Just drop it." Gascogne told her coolly. Barnette crossed her arms and pouted like most girls do when they don't get their way.

Yoshika was helping Kaede with serving the food to the human crews of the Diplo and Nirvana. Yoshika decided to chat with Kaede.

"Say Kaede? How long have you known Rin?" Yoshika asked her.

Kaede blushed slightly. "Well, he and I were childhood friends since my mom and his parents died a few years ago in a car accident…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Yoshika lowered her head down despondently. "I lost my mother when I was a baby and I barely knew my father when he was making the Striker Units to battle the Neuroi. So Rin lived with you since then?"

"Yes." Kaede nodded as she and Yoshika sat down at a table. "I did all the housework and he helps out every once in a while. Plus, he's nice and caring and I would do everything to protect him and make sure he has a bright future." Kaede nodded with a smile.

"I-I see…" Yoshika smiled nervously. 'What is this uneasy feeling I'm getting from Kaede? I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought to herself as she felt shivers up her spine. She hoped it will go away soon.

* * *

**(With Zero and Iris)**

* * *

Zero and Iris were walking down the hallways of the Diplo. "So far, there are only six guardians left to defeat. We're proceeding smoothly in reclaiming the stolen Reploid DNA Souls." Iris reported with a smile.

"Yeah…" Zero nodded as he closed his eyes in introspection. "Say Iris?"

"Mm? Yes Zero?" Iris asked him.

"Do… you think we can be more than just allies and friends?" Zero stuttered as he opened his eyes and blushed slightly.

"Huh? What makes you say that, Zero?" Iris asked him out of curiosity.

Before Zero can answer, he was hugged by someone. But it wasn't someone he knows. He glared at a blond haired glasses wearing teenage man who wore a school uniform consisted of a brown vest and white clothes.

"A red armored beauty! It must be fate that we met!" The boy squealed pervertedly.

"Actually, I'm a guy…" Zero frowned as he pried the man off him and punched him in the face.

"Ow! You hit hard for a guy pretending to be a girl!" The blond haired man muttered as he rubbed his sore chin. He looked at Zero and Iris and eyed Iris. "Well, the brown haired beauty will make up for it."

"Eh?" Iris blushed madly. "But I'm not ready to have a relationship yet!"

"Iris, he's some sicko pervert. Just ignore him…" Zero frowned in displeasure.

"Pervert? I prefer gentleman, thank you so much." The blond man smirked. Rin hearing the commotion walked up to Zero and Iris and saw the blonde haired man.

"Midoriba? You're here in this world?" Rin frowned.

"Rin my buddy!" Itsuki smiled as he walked up to him. "This mean old red armored man who is pretending to be a girl was preventing me from having a relationship with that brown haired beauty."

"…He's my friend." Rin frowned. Midoriba gawked as he turned white and looked at Zero, then at Rin and back at Zero.

Modoriba held his head in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me…"

"Rin, my good friend!" A tough voice greeted. Rin turned around and saw Eustoma, the King of Gods and Forbesil, the King od Devils running up to Rin cheerfuly.

"Eustoma? Forbesil?" Rin muttered in confusion.

"You know those two, Rin?" Zero asked, glaring at the two rulers with distrust.

"Yeah, they're my neighbors and Sia and Neririne's fathers." Rin nodded.

"I-I see… There is more gods and devils from your universe…" Iris nodded as she pressed her fingers nervously. "I don't know how they find this ship anyway…"

"We can sense Rin and our daughters' energy in this ship when we woke up in this strange world. Plus, we brought Mayumi with us." Forbesil smiled as Mayumi Thyme ran up to Rin and hugged him.

"Rin! You left me alone with that perverted jerk for a few days! We were lucky the Kings of Gods and Devils found us!" She wailed. "Do you know how long I had to put up with Moidoriba's perverted flat chest jokes? It was awful!"

"Uh… Nice to see you too, Mayumi…" Rin chuckled nervously.

* * *

**(A few hours later…)**

* * *

X and the gang were exploring an jungle that is a bit familiar. Our heroes have already explained the situation to the Kings of Gods and Devils, Itsuki and Mayumi and they agreed to wait in the Diplo until further notice.

"We have detected a Maverick Guardian in this jungle. We don't know what the Maverick Guardian is, but it may be a evil copy of Neon Tiger, the Maverick you recruited back in the Third Maverick War." Iris explained.

"Roger that, Iris. We'll be careful." Tatenashi nodded.

"And please keep my Sia out of harm's way, got it?!" Eustoma warned.

"Papa! Don't threaten my new friends like that!" Sia growled as she sweat dropped. "I'm sure Sir X and his friends will protect us from harm. Plus, we have RepArmors to help us." She cut he channel.

"Are you sure you're okay with your father in the Diplo?" Charlotte voiced her concerns.

"Don't worry about it. I'll hit him with a chair if he misbehaves…" Sia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeouch…" Ling winced.

"Can we get this stupid mission over with?" Hibiki growled in an aggravated tone.

"Cool it, you." Zero told him coldly.

Perrine and Gertrude were flying ahead of the team. "I still don't like this… Why would Commander Minna order us to be buddy buddy with these strange group of people? What if Reploids are a new type of Neurois?" Perrine frowned.

"Look, I don't like it as much as you do, but we have to obey orders." Gertrude muttered loud enough for Perrine to hear. "But they're our only hope of returning back to our dimension…? Watch out!" Gertrude yelled as she got Perrine out of the way as a laser came out of nowhere. They landed beside X and the gang and saw where the attack came from.

It was a red more bulkier tank than the one seen at Flame Mammoth's lair and it has some serious weaponry than the first one.

"Another of those tanks?" Leo frowned as she readies her attack. "Shouldn't be a problem. Lion King Explosion!" She launched her powerful attack at the tank Mechanloid. When the dust cleared, the tank didn't have a dent. Leo's eyes widen in shock. "What? I thought it will leave a dent on it!"

"I'll use my armor piercing shots!" Lynne offered as she fired a armor piercing shot at the tank, but it deflected when it hit, forcing the gang to dodge it.

"Don't tell me this tank's armor is stronger than the last one?!" Zero growled.

Nymph finished analyzing the tank. "It has a weakpoint, but it's on the machine itself. We need to get close to it in order to destroy it."

Altair closed his eyes in thought and about a second later, he opened them. "I'll go and destroy the weakpoint."

"What?!" The gang gasped as they looked at Altair in shock.

"But it's too dangerous!" X protested.

"Yeah, it's a high percentage of suicide doing that!" Asa agreed. Altair glared at his friends.

"If we don't destroy it, we won't live to stop Berkana's plans with the Reploid DNA Souls." He reasoned.

The gang were silent for a moment until Houki spoke up. "Okay. We'll go through with your plan, Altair. We'll distract the Mechanaloid while you go on the offense!"

"Understood." Altair nodded as he made a mad dash towards the Mechanloid and in a instant, fired missiles and bullets at him. X and those who have ranged weapons fired their weapons at the Mechanloid. The Mechanaloid fired a missile at Altair. Time seemed to slow down and suddenly, Altair remembered his Assassin training. He dodged rolled when time returned to normal and avoided the missile. He arrived close enough to the machine.

"Mister Altair! I'll help you get on that machine!" Yoshika offered as she flew towards him and lifted him up onto the topside of the machine. Yoshika drops him on it.

"Perfect." Altair smirked as he found the weak point and used a hidden blade under his wrist and stabs it onto the weakpoint. The Mechanaloid was about to explode when Yoshika managed to grab Altair and got him to safety as the Mechanaloid exploded.

"Altair!" Leo gasped happily as she ran up to him and hugged him. "Don't you dare ever do something dangerous like that again…"

"I'm sorry to worry you, my lady." Altair reassured her as he held her tight. Suddenly, he tensed and got him and Leo out of the way. They dodged a slash from Copy Neon Tiger.

"That's the copy of Neon Tiger as Iris said so!" Erica gasped. X, Zero and the IS girls told her and the rest of the Strike Witches about how they recruited Neon Tiger during the Third Maverick War. This is not the real Neon Tiger, he was dark red and has glowing red eyes.

"Berkana must have built a copy of him to counter us." Zero frowned as he readies his Z-Saber. "We better take it out fast."

"Right. I'll switch to the Light Armor." X nodded as he switched to the Light Armor. The Strike Witches (Save for Perrine and Gertrude), Rin's group, Tomoki's group, Leo and Altair, and the Vandreads were surprised by X's sudden change in armor.

"Right then. Let's get this party started!" Tatenashi grinned as she swoop in and thrust her spear at Copy Neon Tiger three times, giving him medium damage.

"Take this you stupid tiger!" Hibiki yelled in fury as he lashed rapidly at Copy Neon Tiger, but the Copy Maverick dodged his attacks and punched him in the gut, making the hot tempered Vanguard pilot spit out saliva and punching him into a tree.

"Mr. Alien!" Dita gasped in shock and horror, she glared at Copy Neon Tiger and shouted in fury "You'll pay for hurting Mr. Alien!" She got out her rifle and fired shots at Copy Neon Tiger, giving him decent damage.

"Let me help, Dita!" Jura grinned as she charged towards Copy Neon Tiger and slashed him three times with her sword.

"Eat this!" Francesca yelled as she fired her rifle at Copy Neon Tiger, giving him medium size damage.

"Hah!" Houki yelled as she dashed in and slashed Copy Neon Tiger six times, giving him large doses of damage.

Copy Neon Tiger growled as he fired neon beams from his tail, the gang dodged it. He snarled as he charged towards Mio. "Mio, look out!" Yoshika gasped, but Mio was ready as she and Copy Neon Tiger clashed for a good 2 minutes until Mio saw an opening and slashed him four times with her katana, giving the Copy Maverick some decent hurt.

"Take this!" X yelled as he fired a charged shot at Copy Neon Tiger, giving him even larger doses of damage. He dashed forward and fired rapid Buster shots, which gave Copy Neon Tiger some even more hurt.

"Now it's my turn!" Charlotte yelled as she threw her spear which went through Copy Neon Tiger five times, giving him more damage than before. Charlotte's spear returned to her.

"Taste Buster shots!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at Copy Neon Tiger, giving him even more hurt.

"Take this!" Sia yelled as she launched holy bolts at Copy Neon Tiger, giving him damage that will scar him.

"Hup!" Kanzashi grunted as she dashed in and slashed Copy Neon Tiger three times. Copy Neon Tiger tried to slash her, but Altair blocked his attacks with a kunai.

"My turn…" Altair frowned as he charged forward towards Copy Neon Tiger and dodged every slash he flings at him. Altair used the hidden blade under his sleeve and slashed him five times.

"Fire Wave!" Zero yelled as he slashed Copy Neon Tiger one time with a flame attack.

The Strike Witches didn't hesitant on firing their weapons at Copy Neon Tiger, giving him even more damage.

"Try and dodge this!" Ling yelled as she charged towards Copy Neon Tiger and gave him a killer uppercut.

Laura grunted as she clashed with Copy Neon Tiger for a good thirty seconds until Copy Neon Tiger slashed her five times with his claws, giving her medium damage. She recovered and slashed Copy Neon Tiger five times with her claymore, giving damage back.

"Take this!" Leo gritted her teeth as she leaped up and brought her blade down onto Copy Neon Tiger, giving him bigger damage than before.

"Ikaros! Finish this battle!" Tomoki yelled.

"Yes, master…" Ikaros nodded as she spread her wings and fired lasers which hit Copy Neon Tiger, ending the fight. Copy Neon Tiger roared in agony as he exploded.

"Five more to go!" Ling grinned as she did the V for Victory.

X and Zero walked over to Copy Neon Tiger's remains and touched his pieces. X yelled "Ray Claw!" His X-Buster turned into an energy claw.

"Rising!" Zero did an upward leap slash.

"Mission accomplished." Altair smiled slightly as he did a cool and cold pose.

"Altair…" Leo smiled softly at Altair.

Only five guardians left, but Berkana and her minions will plot something big.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Circle of Life: The Birth of Erza's Baby! The Havesters Strike and Meet Misty Cornwell!**

**A/N: How do you like that action packed chapter? Anyway, next up is the birth of Erza's baby, the attack of the Havesters and the early appearance of Misty Cornwell.**


	90. The Circle of Life

**A/N: This chapter is made in honor of Leonard Nimroy, the man who played Spock in Star Trek and Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts and Chikao Atsuko who played Dr. Weil who both passed away recently. In honor of Spock, I will recite this line: "Live long and prosper." Anyway, here is Chapter 90. Only 10 more chapters to go until the 100th chapter. Also, on a side note, I will make some alternations to Misty's pod, instead of a virus, it will alert the Havesters to X and the gang's location, but it will still contain the important data regarding the reason why the Harvesters are harvesting organic lifeforms. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 90: The Circle of Life: The Birth of Erza's Baby! The Havesters Strike and Meet Misty Cornwell!**

* * *

**(Meanwhile… at Berkana's hideout…)**

* * *

The Master of Synapse growled angrily as he, Berkana and Gareth watched X and the gang's victory over Copy Neon Tiger. He turned to Berkana angrily and yelled "That foolish copy of Neon Tiger failed to destroy those Downers! What is wrong with you?!"

"it was a minor setback." Berkana snickered darkly. "Only five guardians remain. Like I said, they're only delaying the inevitable. I have something special for X and his friends. In that universe where men and women hate each other's guts, I cam across certain machines from an alternate Earth."

"Certain machines?" O. Harpy asked confusedly.

"Yes. You see, the people of that alternate Earth need organs to live forever and they created machines to do so. So I infected them with a virus to control them." Berkana smirked as she made some hand gestures evilly.

"Hmph!" The Master of Synapse sneered. "For your sake, it better work!"

"Don't worry, it will. If it doesn't, they're only delaying the inevitable as I say." Berkana smirked darkly and cruelly.

* * *

**(Back at the Diplo…)**

* * *

"I can't believe Altair bravely managed to destroy that second tank Mechanaloid with everyone's help." Gascogne smiled as she stack some cards. "You really are something, Altair." She commented.

"I just remembered my Assassin training, that's all." Altair told her as he looked away shyly.

"Still, you were awesome yesterday, Altair! You helped us out with that Mechanaloid!" Astraea beamed.

"Indeed. And this is an example of what men and women can do when they work together." Magno smiled under her hood.

"B-But Captain Magno! My notes say men are monsters and they make women do all the work!" Paiway protested, earning a glare from Zero.

"And your notes have proven you wrong. All you did was write fake notes that may lead to some bad outcomes." Zero told her coldly.

"Zero is right, Paiway. For now on, you will reframe from writing negative notes about men." Magno glared at Paiway as well.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Paiway lowered her head despondently in shame.

X chuckled softly. "You see. That is why men and women get along great in this world. They fall in love and have happy children." He smiled.

"Yep. It doesn't matter what the Vandreads' worlds taught them, it's totally different in our dimension." Charlotte smiled as she went up to X and laid her head down on X's shoulder, X blushed but smiled as he scratched Char's chin.

Hibiki lowered his head in fury. He still can't believe he's being buddy buddy with a girl lover like X and a bunch of girls.

"I'm glad everyone is getting along fine." Sohara smiled cheerfully. Suddenly, the gang heard a loud crash, forcing the King of Gods to tumble over.

"What was that?!" Cecilia gasped.

"It feels like it landed near here… Could be a meteorite." Iris suggested.

"Who knows? We need to check it out right now." Laura shrugged.

"Right. It might be an enemy attack." Houki agreed. Soon, everyone else agreed as well as they went outside.

* * *

Near the Diplo, they see a huge crater near the ground. It was a space pod, like the ones seen in sci-fi films and anime. Parfet got out his scanner and scanned the pod. "Interesting… There seems to be a human lifeform in that pod." She calculated.

"You serious? After a fall like that?" Bart turned to Parfet with wide eyes.

"Let's check it out and hope its food." Hibiki snorted as he slid down the crater and got near the pod. He opened the pod with a button on it. When the pod's door opened, it revealed a blue haired girl who wore normal civilian clothes, sleeping and in her hands is a strange blob like creature. "What the…?" Hibiki muttered.

The girl moaned for a moment until she opened her eyes and her eyes met with Hibiki's. The girl stared into Hibiki's eyes for a solid good 45 seconds until she gasped happily and tackled hugged him, shouting "At last, I have found my soulmate!"

"H-Hey!" Dita gawked in shock as the rest of the gang watched in curiousity on this strange girl embracing Hibiki in her tight hug while the strange blob creature floated beside her.

"Get off me you dumb girl!" Hibiki yelled in fury as he pushed her off of him. "Just who are you anyway?!"

"Oh, that's right." The girl closed her eyes and smiled. "My name is Misty Cornwell and this is my friend, Q-Chan." She gestured to the blob named Q-Chan who made a happy squeal. She looks at Hibiki with a smile after opening her eyes. "What's your name, my beautiful prince?"

"H-Hibiki Tokai… And I'm not your prince!" Hibiki snapped.

"Hey!" Zero called out to the girl named Misty. "We would like some answers if you don't mind. In return, we'll tell you about the world you're in."

"Okay!" Misty nodded.

And so, after arriving back at the Diplo with Misty and the pod in hand, X and his friends filled Misty in on the world of Reploids and the current events so far.

"Oh wow! We didn't have this back in the colonies at Pluto!" Misty covered her mouth in shock, earning her odd looks from the gang.

"Wait… So you're aren't from Mejeiru?" Barnette blinked.

"Mejeiru?" Misty frowned. "That's the planet the Harvesters are plotting to attack so they can harvest organic life there along with Taarak, right?"

"Wait, so you know something about the Harvesters?!" Bart gasped.

"What are Harvesters?" Ling asked confusedly, raising an eyebrow at the Vandreads. Suddenly, there was a sharp cry of pain. All eyes turned to Erza who is clutching her stomach. "Miss Erza! What's wrong?" Ling gasped.

"My baby… My baby is coming!" Erza moaned.

"Darn it! It's that time already?!" Magno gritted her teeth before turning to Iris. "Iris! We need to get Erza to a medical bay ASAP! We need to help Erza bring her baby into this world!"

"R-Right!" Iris nodded before turning to two medical Reploids. "Get Erza to the medical bay pronto!"

"Yes ma'am." The Med Reploids nodded as they escorted Erza to the medical bay. Iris turned to Hibiki, Meia, X, Charlotte and Rin.

"X, Charlotte, Hibiki, Meia and Rin. I want you to help out with brining Erza's baby into this world."

"W-What?! I-I don't know how to do that!" Hibiki gawked as he turned white.

"S-So soon…" Meia blushed madly.

"…This will be my first time doing this…" Rin rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"X, do you know how to do something like that?" Charlotte turned to X with hope.

"Yeah. I know how to do this. Everyone, follow my instructions and we'll do fine." X told everyone.

"Then let's do this." Charlotte said with a serious face.

* * *

**And so, our heroes worked together in bringing in Erza's baby to this world. Hibiki, Meia and Rin fainted because of the miracle of life**. **But they succeeded in the birth of Erza's daughter.**

* * *

Erza's baby, a female baby who has greenish brown short hair and has her eyes closed like Erza was sleeping peacefully. Leo smiled as she placed her hand on her hip with a smile, whispering "The miracle of human life."

"Congratulations, Miss Erza." Dita closed her eyes and smiled when she whispered that.

"So, what should we name the baby?" Sia smiled softly. Before the gang can pondered that, the alarms sounded off.

"What's going on?" Nerinne stammered.

**"ALERT! UNKNOWN ENEMY HAS INFILTRATED THE DIPLO! ALL PERSONAL ARE TASKED WITH REPELLING THE ENEMY!" **A computer voice boomed.

"Is it Berkana's forces?!" Houki frowned as she readies her katanas. Suddenly, they heard Erza's baby crying and Erza screaming in alarm. They turned to see a Xenomorph lookalike machine holding Erza's baby and Erza trying to reach her daughter.

Hibiki gasped. "A Harvester!" The Harvester roared a machine like sound as he crashed through the window with Erza's baby in hand.

"My baby!" Erza cried in sorrow.

"I'll get your daughter back, Erza!" Zero volunteered as he jumped after the Harvester.

"Not alone you won't!" Altair called after him as he followed after Zero.

"There's bound to be more of these Harvester things around. And I did some check up on that pod Misty was found in." Iris frowned.

"What is it?" Jura asked her.

"It seems to activate a homing beacon which attracted these Harvester things to the Diplo. Plus, it may contain vital info on why these Harvesters are after that pod."

"We'll deal with that later, right now, we need to get rid of the enemy attacking the Diplo!" Tatenashi urged as she readies her drill spear.

* * *

**(With Zero and Altair…)**

* * *

Zero and Altair managed to catch up with the Harvester holding Erza's baby, it hissed at the two heroes. "There it is!" Zero frowned as he readies his Z-Saber.

"Zero, remember, we need to get Erza's baby back. Attack it and I'll catch her." Altair explained his plan to Zero,

"Okay." Zero nodded as he let out a battle cry as he charged towards the Harvester as it lashed its claws at him, Zero ducked and slashed the Harvester across the chest, making Erza's baby fly out of its grip.

Altair grunted as he dashed towards Erza's baby. Time seemed to slow down as Altair slid down and managed to catch Erza's baby. The dust settled and Erza's baby remained unhurt. The Harvester growled as it knocked Zero away and charged towards Altair. "One bullet ought to do it…" Altair muttered as he loaded a cartridge onto his gun and aims it at the Harvester's head and fired, the bullet hit the Harvester head on as the machine held its head in pain.

"Now's my chance!" Zero shouted as he leaped up, yelled his battle cry and slashed the Harvester in half, causing an explosion which destroyed the Harvester.

Zero panted heavily as he sheathed his Z-Saber. He walked up to Altair with a smile. "Your plan worked perfectly, Altair. The baby is safe."

"Yes. We did well as a team." Altair nodded.

"And… I think Erza's baby likes you." Zero grinned as he pointed to Erza's baby giggled and tugging Altair's clothes playfully. Altair blushed slightly as he looked away shyly.

* * *

**(1 hour later after taking care of the Harvesters…)**

* * *

"There were minor damages to the Diplo, I'm sure the mechanic Reploids will take care of it. The Diplo is still able to fly." Iris smiled as she told everyone that.

"But it was Zero and Altair who are the real heroes. They saved Erza's baby." Paiway smiled cheerfully. She turned to X, saying "I guess not all males are bad as we thought they were to be."

"Thanks. But we'll discuss this at a later time. Right now, we need to name Erza's newborn daughter." X turned to Erza with a smile. "Got any ideas on who to name her, Erza?"

"Yes." Erza smiled softly as she held her daughter close. "Magno suggested it to me. We'll call her Kahlua." Kahlua slept peacefully as Erza held her close.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Volt Catfish Redux: Operation Rescue Daedalus! The Truth Behind the Harvesters!**

**A/N: How that emotionally action packed chapter? Anyway, next chapter is the rescue of Daedalus, the real reason behind the Harvesters attack on the men and women of the Nirvana and battle with the reborn Volt Catfish, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	91. Volt Catfish Redux

**A/N: Only nine more chapters to go until the 100th chapter. Anyway, here is the rescue of Daedalus, the revealing of the Harvesters' true motive and battle with Volt Catfish.**

**Chapter 91: Volt Catfish Redux: Operation Rescue Daedalus! The Truth Behind the Harvesters!**

* * *

**(Tomoki's dream…)**

* * *

**"Tomoki… I need your help… I'm being held in the sewage plant on Laguz Island. The Master of Synapse and Berkana has me confined there so they can force me to build powerful Angeloids for their evil ends. Please, you and MegaMan X are my only hope…"**

* * *

**(End dream…)**

* * *

Tomoki slowly opened his eyes and got out of bed. He looked at the window with a worried expression. "I had that dream again. The angel in my dreams is calling for my help." He debated whenever to tell X and his friends about this. So after Iris makes her announcement about the information contained in the pod, he'll tell everyone about the angel in his dreams.

* * *

**(At the Diplo's mess hall…)**

* * *

"Where's the baby?" Hibiki covered his eyes. Kahlua looked at Hibiki with a innocent smile. "There she is!" Hibiki removed his hands from his eyes and grinned. Kahlua giggled happily. Misty was helping the girls cook breakfast. Turns out, Misty is an excellent cook like Dita, Kaede, Yoshika and Ling.

X and Charlotte looked at Hibiki playing with Kahlua with smiles. "You know… Hibiki is starting to mature bit by bit." X commented.

"Yeah. First, he was a rude and immature teenager, but ever since Kahlua was born, he started to soften up a bit." Charlotte nodded. Dita was sighing heavily in depression, Char took notice. "What's wrong, Dita-chan?"

"Ever since that new girl, Misty joined the crew of the Nirvana, she was getting close to Mr. Alien- I mean Hibiki despite him rejecting her advances. But… what if she and Hibiki become an item?" Dita lowered her head down despondently.

"Then we can help you make you and Hibiki an item." Charlotte offered as she grabbed X's hand and raised his hand.

"We?" X asked her confusedly.

"Yeah. We got to play our cards right and we'll get those two together. After all, you're my boyfriend." Charlotte smiled softly at him.

"Yeah." X nodded and smiled back.

Just then, Iris came in with a serious look on her face. "Everyone." She said, getting everyone's attention. "I have finished analyzing the pod and discovered some vital info regarding those Harvester things."

"By the look on your face, it can't be good." Gascogne frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Yes. From the pod, I found out that the Harvesters are from Hibiki's dimension in an alternate Earth. And Misty came from Pluto, the last planet to be harvested by the Harvesters." Iris added. Misty was silent as she lowered her head down despondently.

"What?!" Hibiki gasped in shock, staring at Iris with wide eyes.

"Hibiki, let her continue, okay?" Zero told him. Hibiki nodded silently as Iris continued.

"Following the initial drive to colonize, pollution has devastated the alternate Earth, making any life on the planet near impossible. Huge metal gears now cover the alternate Earth's stratosphere in an attempt to create a living environment for people in massive structures surrounding the planet. Earthlings, alone and dying on the toxic planet, began to question the humanity of the colonists. Eventually, they convinced themselves that only the inhabitants of the alternate Earth are human, and all other humans exists solely to ensure their continued existence. Their solution, therefore, was to send out the Harvester fleet of machines created from the same basic material as the Nirvana's core, the Paksis Pragma. The Harvesters raid and dominate colonies to obtain body parts, allowing the Earthlings to replace their own dying bodies, thus becoming immortal through the lives of others."

"My lord… The Earthlings of that alternate Earth are willing to sacrifice their own kind that escape the alternate Earth to become immortal by using their own body parts?" Houki's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes. They are properly fueled by hatred and jealously out of the human colonists. Hence why they created the Harvesters to live forever. But that's not all." Iris continued.

"…" Magno was silent as Iris continued what she knows about the escape pod.

"Furthermore, it is revealed that the leaders of the original colonists who founded Mejere and Taraak were unwilling to lose any future natural-born children to the Harvester Fleets, and so decided upon what they considered to be a most painful but utterly necessary sacrifice: separating the original male and female colonists on two separate planets to create artificially-created twin-races of genetically-engineered sons and daughters through the mixed-cloning of the First Generation), who would serve as the substitutes to be harvested by Earth, instead of what would have otherwise been the natural-born children of the original colonists." Iris finished.

"So…" Barnette feels like she's going to puke. "Both the people of Mejere and Taraak were cloned, including us females?!"

"I'm afraid so. Somehow, Berkana must have taken control of the Harvesters to work for her since they're machines. She may be planning to use them to launch an invasion on both our universes."

"I don't believe this…" Nymph muttered in shock and sorrow.

"…" Hibiki was silent when Iris made this shocking revelation.

"…Our world will never stoop that low to be like Hibiki's Earth." X frowned as he stood up. "We got to somehow warn the people of Hibiki's dimension so they can fight the Harvesters."

"That is, if the people of Mejere and Taraak are willing to listen." BC frowned as she crossed her arms. Zero glared at BC. Something about BC is bugging him.

"I would love to meet the women of Mejere." Itsuki smiled pervertedly, earning disgusted looks from the girls.

Tomoki was silent for a moment until he stepped forward and made an announcement. "I know where our next destination will be."

"…It's the angel in your dreams again, is it?" Eishirou asked with a serious frown, adjusting his glasses.

"Angel in Tomoki's dreams?" Laura asked, glaring at the pervert with skeptism.

* * *

**(One hour later…)**

* * *

X and the gang arrived at the sewage plant as where Tomoki said the Maverick Guardian is. On the way, they decided to talk about the angel in Tomoki's dreams.

"So, this angel who appeared in your dreams when Ikaros first appeared warns you about the Master of Synapse's schemes?" Charlotte asked him.

"Yeah… She said she's being held somewhere in this plant." Tomoki nodded as she flew up the wall with his friends following him.

"Are you sure we can trust Tomoki's dreams like that?" Mio asked, also skeptical about this.

"I believe in Tomoki." Sohara reassured her. "Even though he's a despicable pervert, we can't refuse the angel in his dreams' help…"

"If Tomoki believes her, then I do too." Tatenashi agreed. Everyone else agreed as well.

"Well… Alright, let's rescue this angel from the Mavericks' clutches." Mio agreed as well as our heroes continued forward.

* * *

Our heroes navigated through the sewage plant, they had to fight Mavericks, and traps like electric water and such. Eventually, they reached the Maverick Guardian's room.

"Inside… Is the 4th Maverick Guardian…" Altair frowned as he readies his dagger.

"Yes. And let's hurry and rescue the angel while dealing with him." Leo nodded.

"Let's go, everyone!" X yelled esthetically. Everyone nodded in agreement as they went through the door.

Inside the room is a large blue ball with the silhouette of some girl with angel wings. Tomoki gasped as he rushed towards the ball, but was stopped by a lightning bolt. "Whoa!" He gawked.

"That's as far as you go, human fifth!" A familiar cocky voice taunted. X, Zero and the IS girls' eyes widen in shock.

"Volt Catfish!" Zero growled as he readies his Z-Saber. Indeed, Volt Catfish leaped from nowhere and appeared before our heroes.

"Volt Catfish…?" Hibiki made a face. "You guys have the weirdest names for your machines…"

"Shut up, that's not important right now…" Houki whispered harshly at Hibiki.

"Long time no see, MegaMan X and IS Pilots!" Volt Catfish sneered. "I still haven't forgotten that beat down you gave me in the Third Maverick War."

"Up to no good as usual, Volt Catfish?" Kanzashi frowned as she readies her greatsword.

"Hah! I'm more powerful than before thanks to Mistress Berkana! Now I will exact my revenge and resume guarding Daedalus!" Volt Catfish boasted.

"Daedalus… Is that the name of the angel in Tomoki's dreams?" Eshirou frowned as he got out his RepArmor's weapon, a rod that can summon the elements.

"It has to be! We got to save her!" Tomoki readies his RepArmor's claws and charged towards Volt Catfish, slashing him five times with his claws.

"Ow! That hurt! Not bad to start the battle…" Volt Catfish growled as he leaped up and yelled "Triad Thunder!" He launched the thunder attack at the team, they dodged it.

"Yikes! He's full of electricity!" Asa gritted her teeth while gawking.

"It's a shame we don't have Tunnel Rhino's weapon. So we have to do this! Ray Claw!" X turned his X-Buster in the Ray Claw and slashed Volt Catfish with it five times, giving him massive damage.

"Owowowow! You discovered my new weakness?!" Volt Catfish gawked in shock.

"So Copy Neon Tiger's weapon is your new weakness, huh?" Zero grinned as he charged towards Volt Catfish and yelled "Rising!" The attack from Zero's move gave Volt Catfish large amounts of damage.

"Ow! You'll pay for that, Hunters!" Volt Catfish growled as he fired electric balls from his mouth and it hit Meia, she screamed in pain before recovering. Growling at Volt Catfish, she used her laser ring to give Volt Catfish medium amounts of damage.

"Take this, Volt Catfish!" Ling and Sohara yelled as they gave Volt Catfish rapidfire punches.

"Why you little brats!" Volt Catfish yelled in fury as he tried to ram into Hibiki, but the Vandread pilot leaped above him and slashed him five times with his sword.

"Triad Thunder!" Volt Catfish yelled as he launched the attack at X, he dodged it and used Ray Claw again, giving Volt Catfish more amounts of damage.

"Rising!" Zero shouted again and slashed Volt Catfish with his technique, giving the Maverick even more damage. Volt Catfish was relentless on the Triad Thunder, but X and the gang dodged it. Cecilia fired a charged shot at Volt Catfish, followed by Dita's rifle shots.

"Hey Volt Catfish! Taste my rapier!" Jura charged at Volt Catfish and slashed him three times with her rapier.

"Eat this!" Mio yelled as she and the Strike Witches fired their range weapons at Volt Catfish, adding in more damage than before. Sia and Neririne didn't hold back on the spells, giving Volt Catfish even more damage than before.

"Why you! Double Triad Thunder!" Volt Catfish snarled as he launched more lightning attacks, but the heroes dodged them.

"Ikaros! Finish him!" Tomoki ordered.

"Hai…" Ikaros nodded as she charged at Volt Catfish and gave him a 50 combo punch. As soon as she landed the 50th one, she struck a cool pose.

"Nice finishing move!" Charlotte beamed.

"No waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!" Volt Catfish screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

X and Zero nodded to each other and they walked up to Volt Catfish's remains and touched one of his pieces. They both yelled "Triad Thunder!" They did the same attack as Volt Catfish.

"Look!" Cecilia gasped as the large blue ball holding Daedalus disappeared, freeing her. As she safely floated to the ground, the gang got a good look at her and gasped.

"N-No way…" Zero muttered.

"What on earth?" Jura muttered in disbelief.

"It can't be…" Mikako gasped in shock.

"I don't believe it…" Yoshika rubbed her eyes to make sure they weren't fooling her.

"She…" Leo muttered in astonishment.

"Looks like…" Even Altair was clearly surprised by this.

"M-Me?!" Sohara gasped.

…Two Soharas?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Daedalus' Story: A Date to Remember: Altair and Leo's Night Out**

**A/N: How do you like this chapter so far? Well, anyway, next up is Daedalus' story and Leo and Altair's date with the girls in X's gang helping out, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	92. A Date to Remember

**A/N: 8 more chapters to go until the 100th chapter, man I am on a roll here. Here is Chapter 92, everyone.**

**Chapter 92: Daedalus' Story: A Date to Remember: Altair and Leo's Night Out**

* * *

Indeed, Daedalus does look like Sohara. Daedalus has long blue hair and is the same height as Sohara. She has white wings and wears a long white necklace. Otherwise, (minus her breast size) her physical appearance is the same as Sohara's. Yet she is, for whatever reason, always bare foot. For some reason, she's sitting on a cloud-like machine.

Daedalus smiled warmly and bowed before our heroes. "Nice to meet you, I am Daedalus, the creator and mother of Angeloids."

"Daedalus, right? Why is it that you looked like Sohara?" X rubbed his eyes in disbelief. 'How is that possible?' He thought to himself.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at somewhere safe? I will be happy to tell you everything." Daedalus looked around timidly. "Besides, it's not safe to discuss this here. More of Berkana and the Master of Synapse's minions will try to find us."

"Good idea. Let's head back to the Diplo." Rin agreed. After contacting Iris, our heroes are warped back to the Diplo.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back at Berkana's hideout…)**

* * *

"Curses!" The Master of Synapse slams his fists down onto the table as he, the Harpies, Berkana and Gareth watched X and the gang's victory over Volt Catfish and freeing Daedalus. "Those misaerable Downers have freed Daedalus! And now we only have four Maverick Guardians left! What kind of foolish plan are you going to commit now?!" He snapped at Berkana.

"Cool your head, Minos." Gareth said coolly. "Like Mistress Berkana said, they're only delaying the inevitable. I have a suggestion. Why don't we send out the Harpies again?"

"R-Really?!" Y. Harpy gasped happily.

"Of course." Berkana smirked darkly. "Allow me to upgrade your bodies to deal with those troublesome Maverick Hunters…"

* * *

**(Back at the Diplo…)**

* * *

"Now where to begin?" Daedalus scratched her chin in thought. "Okay, this will be a long story, so bear with me."

"Don't worry, we'll listen to every word you have to say." Tatenashi smiled softly.

"Yeah. It might help us on why Angeloids are created." Erica agreed.

Daedalus cleared her throat and began.

"I and all other inhabitants of Synapse started out just like humans started out on earth after evolving, and either died or part of the evolution was growing wings even though we don't know how we got the wings. The people of Synapse have lived for eons, they have developed many high tech machinery among other scientific creations. After living for eons, me and the rest the people of synapse began to become bored and unhappy. So I attempted to solve this problem by creating the "Rule" which had the ability to grant all of the people of synapse their wishes. After having all their wishes granted for awhile, the people of Synapse were happy, but soon after having all their wishes and dreams come true, they began to think there was no longer any reason to exist. So eventually the people of Synapse began to commit suicide, eventually a population of hundreds of millions became only three thousand. So in a attempt to solve this problem I and the rest of Synapse tried to create a new world/universe with the "Rule", so we recreated the universe. First, Synapse ceases to exist, and after everything, be it the people, animals, plants, and even the sky will be destroyed." Daedalus explained sadly.

"My word… So the people of Synapse recreated your universe?" Dita covered her mouth in shock.

"Yes, but doing this didn't change anything for us, so we decided to create the human species and I created the first generation Angeloids as well. Me and the rest created the humans and the Angeloids for our amusement to make them happy if only for a hour. So we began to watch the humans and after awhile of watching them, I and the rest of the people of Synapse began to become jealous of the humans We created for our amusement. The humans had what they coveted so much the ability to dream, so to gain acquire what they wished for the most. I along with the rest of Synapse created a dome with machines to put ourselves in a dream like state. After we completed all that, I along with most of the people of Synapse went into the dome to be put into a there new dream life where we lived among the humans in the humans on Earth real life."

"So the people of Synapse created us humans?" Mikako gasped in awe and shock. Daedalus nodded before continuing.

"I began my dream life on Earth as a young girl named Sohara, specifically the Sohara that was Tomoki's childhood friend but died young from a sickness. After I died in my dream life, I was erased from all of the humans on Earth who knew me, but like the rest of the people of Synapse who die in their dream lives on earth, I wanted to go back. I knew I couldn't put Tomoki through the same dream again, so I created a carbon copy of my former dream self, Sohara…. Later, I sent the Angeloid named Ikaros down to Earth to Tomoki to get help to try to solve Synapse's problem of not being happy. Mainly, the Master of Synapse's cold iron fist on my people…" Daedalus lowered her head down despondently.

"?!" All eyes turned to Sohara who was shocked silent about this revelation.

"So Sohara…" Tomoki's eyes widen in shock.

"Is a clone of Daedalus… It all makes sense now." Zero frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Daedalus…" Tomoki walked up to Daedalus with a smile. "It doesn't matter if Sohara isn't the real deal or not, I'm happy to be with her. You did the right thing of keeping my memory of her alive by creating the clone of you."

"Tomoki…" Daedalus whispered with a soft smile.

"Tomoki…" Sohara sniffled as she rushed towards Tomoki and hugged him tight, crying softly. Ikaros smiled slightly which is hidden from the rest of the gang.

"Now we know the truth of why the Master of Synapse is being an evil tyrant… He was unhappy and grew cold and lonely. But he needs to be stopped before he can cause any more harm." X frowned before turning to Daedalus. "I'm sorry to say this, Daedalus, but we have to take the Master of Synapse's life before he causes any more damage to your universe."

"I understand…" Daedalus nodded slowly. "He needs to pay for the wrong doings he has committed in the past."

* * *

**(30 minutes later…)**

* * *

Half of the girls decided to talk with Leo while the other half decided to talk to Altair.

"So Leo, have you ever gone on a date before with Altair?" Francesca asked with a cheesy grin. Leo blushed slightly.

"W-Well no, I didn't ask him out on a date before because of my royal duties…" Leo looked away shyly.

With Altair, the other half of the girls asked him the same thing. "A date? What is that? Is it a new Assassin training exercise?" he raised an eyebrow.

"My word, you never gone on a date before?!" Sia gasped in shock.

"No… What is a date anyway?" Altair crossed his arms, still feeling clueless on the word date.

"Something tells me he's dense like X and Ichika…" Ling rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That sounds like a lame excuse for someone who is pampered all her life…" Paiway made a bored smile look as she looked at Leo funny.

"We-Well excuse me…" Leo huffed in anger.

"I know. Why don't we-" Charlotte beamed as she started to say.

We switched to Sohara saying "set you two for a date at Laguz City tonight?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Shirley beamed at the idea.

"Um… Okay." Leo sweat dropped.

"…Ok." Altair has a blank look on his face.

* * *

**And so, that night, the girls decided to take Leo and Altair on a date at Laguz City's shopping mall.**

* * *

"Okay, Altair, for a date, you have to find the right clothes to wear. And we already have picked out the right clothes for you and Leo." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"You did?" Altair blinked again.

* * *

**(39 seconds later…)**

* * *

Altair frowned as he was wearing a black jacket, blue pants and a shirt with a skull in the center. He also wore red sneakers. Leo wore a sleeveless shirt with a picture of Puss N Boots from Shrek with his trademark saying 'Fear me, if you dare!'purple pants where the girls made a hole for her tail, red bracelets on her arms and yellow flip-flops.

Altair looked at his attire, muttering in disdain "I looked ridiculous…"

"Don't be that way, Altair." Dita smiled cheerfully. "Right now, let's hit the arcade and have some fun!"

* * *

And so, Altair and Leo went to the arcade on their date. The girls have to teach them how to play arcade games, Leo has some success. Altair on the other hand… have some trouble with playing Street Fighter IV and Time Crisis 2. He tried to keep his cool, but the technology of this world is confusing him to the bone.

* * *

"Where to next?" Altair asked, feeling down that he didn't get the hang of arcade games.

"We're at the fountain." Asa smiled cheerfully as Altair and the girls looked at the fountain. "When you tossed a coin, you can make a wish. Leo, you give it a try." She suggested.

"Um… Okay." Leo nodded hesitantly before taking deep breaths and throwing the coin into the fountain. Altair was silent as he threw a coin into the fountain, but it landed in the trash can instead.

"…Darn." Altair gritted his teeth slightly in anger before calming himself down.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Laura smiled slightly.

"He better…" Barnette muttered.

"Hmm…" Priuma merely said as emotionless as ever.

* * *

Next, Altair and the girls went to a photo booth in the mall. But Altair doesn't know how to operate machines like that and there was a funny scene where Altair almost destroyed a TV of a karate movie, but the girls held him back from doing something stupid.

* * *

Soon, Altair and Leo were outside the mall looking at the stars. Altair was feeling down in the dumps. He lamented "I feel like I failed on this date thing. Most of the technology in this world is confusing me.

Leo turned to Altair with a smile. "That's not true. You did your best. I have fun on the date. Altair… I want to give you something." Altair looked at Leo oddly, then out of reflexes, Leo kissed Altair in the cheek, making him blush slightly as that took him by surprise. The girls giggled at this new found couple.

Love at first sight in a different world. But our heroes need to find the four remaining Maverick Guardians to find Berkana and the Master of Synapse and put an end to their evil schemes!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Launch Octopus Redux: Under the Sea Again! Harpies' Last Stand!**

**A/N: That was romantic, wasn't it? Anyway, next up is the final battle with the Harpies and battle with the reborn Launch Octopus, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	93. Harpies' Last Stand!

**A/N: Panther J gave me another idea for the story, so I have to change the title of the chapter. The battle with Launch Octopus will begin next chapter. Sorry about that, everyone. Anyway, here is Chapter 93 with the final battle with the Harpies. And congratulations to MegaMan X IS reaching 300 reviews!**

**Chapter 93: Harpies' Last Stand! Moment of Truth for Tomoki!**

* * *

**(Hibiki's dream…)**

* * *

Hibiki was in his homeworld of Taraak, but something is not right here… Everything around is in flames. "What on earth?" Hibiki muttered in shock and horror. He sees destroyed Vanguards and lifeless male and female bodies. "W-What the heck happened here? What happened to my homeworld of Taraak?!"

Suddenly, an evil and familiar laugh was heard. "I destroyed your precious homeworld with my new Harvester minions." Then, out of nowhere, a mysterious cloaked figure who has a familiar height warped in, glaring at Hibiki with the darkest of intentions.

"Who are you?! Did you do this to the people of Taraak?!" Hibiki growled angrily as he switched to his RepArmor and lashed at the figure, but the figure managed to dodge his attack by side stepping out of the way.

"How does it feel, Hibiki? To lose everything you hold dear?" The figure smirked darkly as the figure removed his hood, revealing to be… Sigma! He was in his Neo Sigma form from the second Maverick War.

Hibiki's eyes widen in shock. "A Reploid?! How can one Reploid managed to destroy a world full of males?!" He slashed Sigma again, but he grabbed ahold of his blade and knocked it away. Sigma grinned evilly as he punched Hibiki in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

"My name is Sigma, the future ruler of the omniverse. And this is only a dream. When Berkana and her foolish minions are no more, I'm coming for you and everyone you cared deeply about." Sigma walked up to Hibiki cruelly and sinisterly as he grabbed the Vandread pilot by the throat. "I think I'll start with that Dita girl before killing you." Sigma said gleefuly and full of malice and darkness.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Hibiki choked in anger.

"Try me!" Sigma laughed evilly as a white light engulfed the area.

Hibiki woke up with a startled gasp, panting heavily. He looked around in fright. He was in his room in the Nirvana. He sighed heavily in relief as he lay back down. "It was just a dream… or was it a vision?" Hibiki whispered softly. 'Just who the heck is this Sigma guy? Is it a vision of what's to come? Nah, you're overthinking it, Tokai. It's just a dream… But it gave me the shivers…' With that said, Hibiki went back to sleep and did not have that horrible nightmare.

* * *

**(The next day, at the Diplo)**

* * *

"Eat up, everyone!" Misty closed her eyes and smiled as she gave everyone their food. The Kings of Gods and Devils ate their food like crazy while everyone were amazed by their eating habits.

Paiway leaned closer to Neririne and whispered "Is your dad and your uncle always like this?"

"Sadly yes. Plus, my father has arranged me to marry Rin." Neririne sighed in shame.

"Ouch, sorry to hear that." Paiway winced.

"Still… It's amazing to learn that there are gods and devils in Rin's universe." Eila commented as she drank her tea.

"Yeah. It's kinda weird. I mean, the gods and devils of Rin's dimension looked like elves somehow." Yoshika nodded in agreement.

"…" Hibiki was silent as he ate his egg omelet quietly. Dita took noticed of Hibiki's strange behavior.

"Hibiki? Is there something wrong? You haven't say anything this morning." She asked him in concern.

"Bug off!" Hibiki snapped as he resumed eating his breakfast. Dita looked hurt and was about to cry until Laura noticed this and marched up to Hibiki with a growl.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a girl when she is worried about you! No wonder the males of Taarak are stupid and arrogant when the original colonists of your world separated both men and women!"

"I don't need sympathy from girls! I'm leaving!" Hibiki snarled as he stood up from his seat and stormed out of the mess hall.

"Hibiki!" Misty called out to him, but Duelo stopped her and shook his head no at her.

"…Let me go get him." Zero offered as he stood up from his seat and walked after Hibiki.

Hibiki was still storming down the hallway of the Diplo until Zero caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey. Why were you being rude to Dita like that?" Zero demanded calmly.

"I won't tell a girl lover like you on why I snapped at the stupid girl!" Hibiki snapped again. Zero didn't buy it and he can tell something is bothering Hibiki.

"Something is troubling you, isn't it?" Zero asked him in concern.

"…" Hibiki was silent when Zero said that. Rabat then decided to catch up to Hibiki as well.

"I think Zero has a point there, kid. Something is troubling you. What is it?" Rabat asked him coldly.

"I…" Hibiki lowered his head down despondently.

"You don't have to tell us if you want. But you got to tell us sooner or later." Zero told him softly.

"…I understand." Hibiki nodded in understanding.

"Now, go apologize to Dita for your rude behavior." Rabat smiled softly. Hibiki nodded slowly as he walked back to the mess hall to apologize to Dita. Rabat turned to Zero with a grin. "You have a way with kids, I can tell."

"Just doing my job as a Maverick Hunter. Knock some sense into stubborn fools like Hibiki." Zero shrugged.

"Still, something must be troubling the kid." Rabat scratched his chin in thought as he pondered this.

"Whatever it is, it must be a sign for something to come…" Zero nodded as he looked at the ceiling. "But right now, we need to focus on the mission at hand, recover Project Uni and stop Berkana and her minions."

"True. But the kid has got to tell us what's troubling him at some point." Rabat nodded.

* * *

**(Back at the mess hall…)**

* * *

"D-Dita…" Hibiki lowered his head down begrudgingly. "I… wanted to say… I'm sorry for hurting your feelings like that…" Dita began to soften up with a smile when Hibiki said that.

"Zero must have talked some sense into Hibiki." Bart commented.

"Yes, but I need to know his secret for attracting beautiful women." Midoriba smiled pervertedly, earning him a whack from Mayumi.

"Pervert!" Mayumi snarled at her friend's stupidity. Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

"What now?!" Gertrude moaned.

**"ALERT! TWO UNKNOWN ENEMIES ARES APPROACHING THE DIPLO! ALL PERSONAL ARE ISSUED TO FIGHT BACK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" **The computer voice warned.

"Unknown enemies?" Sia gasped.

"It has to be the Harpies again!" Astraea growled as she readies her sword.

"We have to stop them from destroying the Diplo then." Tomoki frowned as he switched to his RepArmor. Everyone else agreed as they head outside to prepare for battle.

* * *

X switched to his Giga Armor and everyone else readied themselves for battle. The Harpies appeared and glared at our heroes. "Well… This is our last battle with you Downers. Know this that you'll lose at our combined might." O. Harpy smirked darkly as she readies her claws. She then frowned. "We know that Daedalus is inside the Diplo, so we come to take her back after we destroy you all."

"What do you mean by that?" Cecilia frowned as she readies her Buster.

"Berkana has upgraded our bodies and now we'll be able to destroy you Downers once and for all!" Y. Harpy taunted.

"We like to see you try!" Laura yelled as she flew towards the Harpies and they clashed weapons for a good 4 minutes, trading blows with each other. Laura managed to hit Y. Harpy for medium damage.

"Ugh! Not bad for a one eyed Downer…" Y. Harpy muttered as she fired a cannon at her, but Laura dived down. Houki was next as she flew up to O. Harpy and slashed her five times with her katanas.

"Why you little!" O. Harpy snarled in fury as she slashed Houki two times with her claws before kicking her to the ground. Houki regain her movement and landed safely on the ground.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she and the Strike Witches fired their ranged weapons at the Harpies, they dodged every shot and the Harpies fired their cannons at the gang, they dodged it. Jura flew up and slashed the Y. Harpy five times with her rapier, giving her medium damage. O. Harpy tried to slash Jura, but she flew down and the Harpies followed her to the ground.

"Eat this too!" Tatenashi yelled as she thrusts her spear at the Harpies, giving them large damage. Charlotte also added in another thrust from her spear, giving Y. Harpy even more damage. Altair and Leo decided to double team on the Harpies, giving them even more damage.

"Take this!" Hibiki yelled in fury as he charged towards the O. Harpy, but she blocked his attack, but Hibiki grinned as he slashed the O. Harpy across the chest, giving her more damage than before.

"Why you! Take this!" Y. Harpy fired her cannon at X, but he leaped out of the way and fired Buster shots at her, giving Y. Harpy even more damage. Kanzashi charged at O. Harpy and clashed blades with her for about 3 minutes until Kanzashi got the upper hand and slashed O. Harpy five times with her greatsword. Ling then followed in with a 10 punch combo on Y. Harpy, knocking them together.

"That's it! Maybe we'll kill the lookalike of Daedalus first!" O. Harpy snarled as she and Y. Harpy fired a large shot at Sohara. Sohara frozen in fear as the shots were getting closer to her.

"Soharaaaaaaaaa!" Tomoki screamed as he jumped in front of her and took the blow. Tomoki screamed in agony as he fell to ground, seriously wounded. (A/N: This is a K rated fanfic, so there's no blood or serious injuries here.)

"T-Tomoki?!" Sohara's eyes widen in shock as she ran up to him and held him close. "Speak to me! Tomoki!"

"Master!" Ikaros gasped as she ran up to her master and held him close.

"Hah, maybe we can finally kill the Downer that has been a thorn in our master's side for too long…?" O. Harpy at first was boasting about her attack on Tomoki, but she raised an eyebrow when she sees a dark aura around Sohara.

"You… hurt… my… TOMOKI! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" Sohara screamed in fury as she charged towards the Harpies who were caught off guard by her anger and she proceed to brutally damage them for about 5 minutes. She delievered punch after punch, kick after kick and punishing blows until X and Zero saw their chance. Sohara stepped aside as X fired a charged shot at the Harpies, then Zero slashed them across the chests, ending the fight.

"N-No! Even with our u-upgrades…" O. Harpy choked.

"M-Master Minos… Avenge us…" Y. Harpy said weakly as the Harpies screamed in agony as they exploded, our heroes have seen the last of the Harpies.

"We have to get Tomoki to the Med Bay pronto!" Houki shouted.

"Yes! We got to save him!" Dita agreed as she looked at Sohara holding Tomoki tight and sobbing.

* * *

**(Charlotte's POV)**

* * *

**And so, we took Tomoki to the med bay in the Diplo where the Med Reploids are doing everything they can to save him. Sohara never left Tomoki's side. A whole week has passed.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

The Med Reploids came up to Sohara. The first one said with a smile "We managed to save Tomoki. All he needs is rest, but you can see him now."

"Arigato…" Sohara bowed lightly as the Med Reploids let her through.

Tomoki groaned for a moment until he opened his eyes and saw Sohara by his side. "W-Where am I?" Tomoki muttered.

"You're in the Diplo's med bay." Sohara smiled softly at him.

"How long was I out?" Tomoki asked her.

"For a whole week. We were lucky the Med Reploids saved you." Sohara smiled as she leaned closer to Tomoki.

"You know… Even though I am a pervert and did awful perverted things in the past… You, Ikaros and my friends always stayed by my side." Tomoki smiled softly.

"Yes. You were there for me when we were kids. I'll never forget the memories we cherished together… Tomoki…" Sohara leaned closer to Tomoki's face.

"Yeah, Sohara?" Tomoki asked her, knowing where this is going.

"…I love you." Sohara smiled softly at him.

"I love you too, Sohara." Tomoki smiled softly as well as he and Sohara kissed, at long last, Tomoki and Sohara have confessed their feelings for each other.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Launch Octopus Redux: Under the Sea Again!**

**A/N: At long last, Sohara and Tomoki have become a couple. Next up is the battle with the reborn Launch Octopus, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	94. Launch Octopus Redux

**A/N: Only six more chapters to go until the 100th Chapter. So it may be achieved at the start of Arc 6 or at the end of Arc 5, I dunno. Anyway, here is Chapter 94.**

**Chapter 94: Launch Octopus Redux: Under the Sea Again!**

* * *

"Come on, come on! …No!" Astraea gawked as Ling's Ryu delivered the finishing blow with a Hadouken on her M. Bison. Both girls were playing Ultra Street Fighter 4 on the PS4. The words K.O appeared on the screen and Ling was the winner. Yoshika, Dita, Mikako, Lynne and Asa were watching their match from behind the couch. Ling was the winner.

"I win again!" Ling beamed as she did the V for Victory sign. She turned to the onlookers and asked "Anyone else want to play?"

"I'll give it a shot." Asa closed her eyes and smiled as Astraea got off the couch and Asa sat beside Ling and they selected their characters. It was then Astraea decided to ask about Tomoki's condition.

"We were really lucky that Tomoki-chan is alive after our final battle with the Harpies. I mean, he could have died. But he saved Sohara-chan's life." Astraea lowered her head down a bit despondently before she soften up. "Sohara-chan never left Tomoki's side after he was being treated."

"Yes…" For once in her life, Mikako couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to Tomoki after he was injured by the Harpies. He was one of her friends and she still feels guilty for what happened to Tomoki. "I will never forgive the Master of Synapse for hurting our friends. How is Sakurai by the way?" She asked the girls out of pity.

"The doctor said he needs to rest for one day before he can go back into the field. I'm glad Sohara never left his side after what happened last week." Lynne explained.

"Wait, Asa. Your friends come from the worlds of gods and devils, right?" Ling paused the game so did Asa. "We could have ask them to preform healing magic on Tomoki, right?"

"Well, healing magic is more complicated than that." Asa placed her pinky on her chin. "It can only heal minor wounds or injuries, but not serious ones."

"Oh." Astraea nodded slowly before asking something else. "Hey Asa-chan? You have feelings for Rin, right?"

Asa turned beet red in embarrassment. "W-What?! No! He and I are students at Verbena Academy! I'm his senior and I always look after him!"

"Well, by the look on your flustered face, I say you have feelings for Rin-kun." Yoshika smiled softly.

"Say, Yoshika?" Ling began, changing the subject to save Asa from embarrassment. "What do you think of X when you arrived in this world? X is already Charlotte's girlfriend, ya know, so what do you think of him?"

"Well…" Yoshika blushed slightly with a small smile. "I think of X as an older brother. He's nice and caring and is willing to throw his life down the line to protect everyone."

"I think of X as an older brother too." Lynne nodded with a smile. "It's amazing to find your world so full of land and life. Plus, Reploids work alongside humans to make it a better place."

"Yeah. X has the natural ability to change everyone around him for the better." Ling smiled as she looked up at the ceiling. "He doesn't know it, but he has the ability to change those around him and make them into better people."

"Yeah. No wonder he is a hero of this world after fighting through three wars." Asa nodded as she and Ling resumed their game.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in the Diplo's Data Room…)**

* * *

BC was typing on the computer, presuming searching for something. BC was clearly up to something suspicious. "Hey!" She heard Zero's voice as she turned around and faced Zero. "What are you doing here?" He asked BC coldly. "This area is for authorized personal only."

"Oh, um…" BC looked away shyly. "I was lost so I came here to find a map of Diplo." She still received an glare from Zero. Zero knew she was up to something.

"You were clearly up to something, were you? Something tells me there's more to you than meets the eye. Even though you're a visitor to our dimension, you mustn't do things that are clearly suspicious. So tell me, what are you up to?" Zero demanded.

"I… Uh…" BC struggled to say something, but couldn't find the words to say it.

"Something tells me you're more than being Magno's second in command. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this if you don't do this again." Zero turned around and said over his shoulder. "But you have to be honest and tell everyone who you really are, got it?"

"Yes Zero. I won't do it again. And you're right about that… I just need… the right moment to tell my secrets to everyone." BC nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now let's head to the Diplo's bridge to begin the mission briefing." Zero nodded in response as he exited the Data Room.

BC was silent when she considered Zero's words. Perhaps it's time she tells everyone who she really is after they take down the seventh Maverick Guardian.

* * *

**(Diplo's Mission Room…)**

* * *

"We have located the fifth Maverick Guardian in the ocean near Laguz Island." Iris pointed to a ocean base near Laguz Island. "Whoever the Maverick Guardian is, he's planning to launch a surprise attack on Japan using Maverick and Harvester forces."

"Wait, it's underwater, right?" Sanya stammered. "W-We don't have equipment for us Strike Witches to breathe underwater."

"An ill omen for us..." Eila muttered in disapproval.

"We too don't have the means to travel underwater." Leo nodded as she crossed her arms. "But I don't want to wear those RepArmors since they're too uncomfortable for my own tastes."

"Hmm…" Altair merely nodded in agreement.

"And with Tomoki still recovering and Sohara still by his side, we need to use our RepArmors to breathe underwater to combat the Maverick Guardian. The Angeloids will have to wait in the Diplo because they don't have the means to travel underwater." Eishirou added, adjusting his glasses.

"So that only leaves X's team, our team, Rin's team and Enshirou and Mikako to begin the assault on the Maverick Guardian's base?" Meia frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Even so, we have to make due with what we have. Let's begin the mission, everyone!" X proclaimed.

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they prepared for the mission.

* * *

**1 hour later after beginning the mission…**

* * *

"Whoa…" Hibiki muttered as he sees fish swim past him. The RepArmors allowed the humans to breathe underwater using unbreakable masks made from the strongest unbreakable alloy that Dr. Cain used to make the RepArmors, humans can still take serious wounds while wearing them, but it protects nevertheless.

"This is my first time underwater here." Nerinie shivered as she struggled to swim using her RepArmor with little success, luckily, Rin helped her out.

"Alright, we should deal with any Maverick or Harvester that gets in our way." Zero explained as our heroes charged forward. This base seems awfully familiar to X and the IS girls.

Our heroes begin their trek through the Maverick Guardian's base, they fought familiar Mavericks and Harvesters and have to deal with the Serpent guardians from the first Maverick War again.

As X and the gang stood over the scrapped Serpent guardian. X has a sudden realization. "I think I know who the next Maverick Guardian is…" He frowned.

"Launch Octopus…" Laura growled.

"He's a Maverick General you faced in the first Maverick War, right?" Tatenashi asked her friends.

"Yeah. He's a water type Maverick and his weakness was Armored Armadillo's Rolling Shield." Houki nodded before adding in "But if Berkana has revived him, his weakness must have changed."

"Shoot, we'll have a hard time figuring out the weakness…" Rin frowned as he readies his RepArmor's twin daggers. "But let's focus on the mission at hand."

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the Maverick Guardian's lair door. "Inside…" Kaede frowned.

"Is Launch Octopus. Can't say I'm happy to see him." Cecilia frowned as well.

"Let's defeat him and head back to base." Zero told everyone, they nodded in response as they went through the door and enter Launch Octopus's lair.

"Well, if it isn't MegaMan X and the IS Pilots…" Launch Octopus's voice laughed mockingly as he floated down and glared at his old foes. "You six haven't changed a bit. And I see there are two more IS pilots who joined your feeble group of Hunters." He mocked before eying Zero. "And if it isn't Zero! I heard you died in the first Maverick War and brought back to life in a new body at the end of the Second Maverick War."

"Launch Octopus…" Zero frowned as he got out his Z-Saber. "We can destroy you here and now, but at least tell us what Berkana and Gareth are planning to do with the stolen Reploid DNA Souls."

"Isn't it obvious, Hunters?" Launch Octopus sneered. "Mistress Berkana and Master Gareth are plotting to use the Reploid DNA Souls to make themselves stronger so they can control the omniverse. Plus, they are helping the Templars from another Alternate Earth and brought them here to our world to help control both dimensions! Soon, the omniverse will belong to Mistress Berkana!"

"Ugh, he's starting to annoy me! Let's reduce him to scrap metal and get this over with." Hibiki frowned as he readies his sword.

"H-How dare you?!" Launch Octopus growled, an anger vein on his forehead. "I'll have you know that I was the mascot of Sigma's forces in the first Maverick War."

"Enough talk, get him!" Laura yelled as she charged towards Launch Octopus and slashed him three times with her claymore.

"Ugh! How dare you?!" Launch Octopus snarled as he spins around and made a whirlpool.

"Watch out for that whirlpool attack! When he stops spinning, now's our chance to attack!" X issued, everyone did their best to avoid the whirlpool. When Launch Octopus stopped spinning, X shouted "Ray Claw!" He charged at Launch Octopus and slashed him 2 times, giving him larger damage.

"Ow! You discovered my weakness?!" Launch Octopus gawked but regain his composure. "See if you can dodge this! Marine Torpedo!" Launch Octopus fired torpedoes from his shoulders.

"Watch out!" Sia gasped as Enshirou used water attacks to destroy the torpedoes.

"Hmm… Let me try something. Triad Thunder!" Zero yelled as he launched the lightning attack at Launch Octopus, giving him even more damage than before.

"You discovered my second weakness?!" Launch Octopus has an anger vein on his forehead. "Take this then!" Launch Octopus spins around and did the whirlpool attack again, when he stopped, Meia used her laser ring to give him medium damage.

"Take this!" Dita yelled as she fired a rifle shot at Launch Octopus, giving him small damage.

"How dare you!" Launch Octopus fired more of the Marine Torpedoes, Ling was hit by them, but she retaliated by charging towards Launch Octopus and punching and kicking him ten times. Nerine launched dark energy bolts at Launch Octopus, giving him medium damage.

Launch Octopus growled as he did the whirlpool attack again. When he stopped, X switched to the Hyper Armor and fired charged shots at Launch Octopus, giving him bigger damage than before. Houki charged in and slashed Launch Octopus five times, giving him even more damage. Cecilia fired a charged shot at Launch Octopus, giving him even more damage.

"Triad Thunder!" Zero yelled as he launched the thunder attack at Launch Octopus, giving him even more damage than before. Launch Octopus launched more Marine Torpedoes, Charlotte and Tatenashi were hit, but they counter attacked by thrusting their spears together at him, giving him even more damage. Jura swoop in and slashed him three times with her rapier.

"Now, to finish this!" Kanzashi yelled as she leaped up and slams her greatsword down onto Launch Octopus, slicing him in half.

"What a way to gooooooooo!" Launch Octopus screamed in agony as he exploded.

"X, Zero, you know what to do." Charlotte nodded to the two Maverick Hunters.

X and Zero nodded as they walked up to Launch Octopus's remains and touched his pieces. X shouted out "Marine Torpedo!" He fired the same attack as Launch Octopus did.

"Fish Fang!" Zero leaped up and slams his Z-Saber down onto the ground.

"Only three more to go." Rin smiled.

"We're getting there." Ling nodded with a smile.

Only three more Maverick Guardians to go. Our heroes are getting close to their goal.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Tunnel Rhino Redux: Digging Through!**

**A/N: After the Tunnel Rhino Redux Chapter, I will do the final battle with the Master of Synapse and let me tell ya, it'll be X vs the Master of Synapse and it will be epic. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	95. Tunnel Rhino Redux: Part 1 of 2

**A/N: Only 5 more chapters to go until the 100th chapter, so here is Chapter 95. Also, I decided to make it a two parter since I was busy with helping out in my dad's office, so second part will begin in Monday.**

**Chapter 95: Tunnel Rhino Redux: Part 1 of 2: History of the Assassins**

* * *

In the Diplo's entertainment room, X, Zero and the IS girls were telling the new batch of otherworlders about their past adventures and missions. Tomoki was fully healed and announced that he and Sohara are now a couple. Ikaros and the other Angeloids took it well.

"…And there's this former A ranked Maverick Hunter named Vile who became Sigma's right hand man. He was rude and unstable and is extremely loyal to Sigma." Houki said.

"Sounds like a certain someone we know." Barnette smiled at Hibiki who shook his fist at her angrily.

"Yeah. When he was beating down X and the IS pilots at the end of the first Maverick War back at Sigma's old palace, I had to sacrificed my original body to help them beat him." Zero nodded as he crossed his arms.

"What?!" The otherworlders save for Altair and Leo gawked as they looked at Zero with wide eyes.

"D-Does that mean you're a ghost?!" Sanya stammered in shock and fear.

"Uh… No. I was rebuilt during the second Maverick War." Zero told her sheepishly.

"Wow. But what happened to Vile at the end of the First Maverick War?" Lynne asked them.

"X activated his limitless potential and wasted him to scrap metal." Laura smiled proudly.

"Limitless… potential?" Rin asked her out of curiousity.

"When Dr. Light, X's creator made X, he gave him a hidden power that gives him god like strength which helped us out in tough jams and he used it to crush Sigma 4 times." Ling smirked. Hibiki gasped in shock as soon as Ling said that name. Ling noticed Hibiki acting odd. "Hey Hibiki, something the matter?"

"I-It's nothing." Hibiki interjected.

"So how bad is this Sigma guy?" Bart asked X, Zero and the IS girls with a frown. "Something tells me he's a serious threat, but Berkana is the one we're concerned about."

"Sigma used to be the Commander of the Maverick Hunters, but somehow, he went Maverick and became the leader of the Mavericks. He wants to destroy all humans to make a utopia for Reploids. He has the ability to corrupt Reploids and trick humans with evil in their hearts to work for him." X frowned as he stared at the window in thought.

"My lord… So he's an evil Reploid who turned against his human creators?" Dita covered her mouth in shock.

"But why? Why did Sigma went Maverick to begin with?" Asa asked them out of pity.

"No one knows. It started when I was a Maverick found in an abandon lab and I brutally attacked Sigma when he was still Commander of the Maverick Hunters." Zero explained as he closed his eyes in introspection and added "The rest was a blank after that. When I came to, reformed as a Maverick Hunter, Sigma went Maverick and became humanity's greatest enemy."

Altair was silent for a moment until he remembered something the fortune teller in his world told him. 'Sigma may be the evil tyrant the fortune teller mentioned. If he somehow found my world, there will be heavy casualties.' Images of his cousin Ezio's death flash back in his mind. He shuddered at the thought of that.

"Guys, if Sigma is able to control machines like that, what if he found out about the Harvesters?" Duelo frowned seriously.

"…How is it that Sigma is able to control Reploids like that?" Gascogne asked the Hunters with a frown that is so serious it makes you wonder what got her thinking.

"Sigma existed as a virus. Each time he is destroyed, his loyal followers build him a powerful new battle body so he can resume his plot to control the omniverse." Charlotte frowned.

"He did terrible things in the past. Like during the Mother Computer incident, Sigma trapped us in virtual simulations of our worst nightmares and fears!" Cecilia puffed her cheeks in anger.

"And he did worse than that! He found me and Nii-san in cryosleep and brainwashed us to fight our friends!" Kanzashi frowned angrily as well.

"What a creep. This Sigma guy is lower than we thought. Manipulating others to do his dirty work." Mio frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I don't see why this Sigma guy is such a big deal." Gertrude snorted.

"He is a big deal. He caused many casualties and death of others he brainwashed into doing his evil plans. We must find a way to permanently destroy Sigma once and for all." Houki frowned as she crossed her arms and went into her thinking mode.

"I see… Sigma is a serious threat to us all." Rin frowned as he crossed his arms. "If he found our worlds…"

"Innocent people will die…" Primula frowned emotionlessly.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to truly defeat Sigma!" Astraea beamed. "We can't give up until we truly find a way to truly defeat him!"

"Thanks. With words of encouragement like that, I'm sure we'll find a way to truly defeat Sigma once and for all." Tatenashi smiled softly. Just then, Iris came in with something to say to the team.

"Everyone, I have located the sixth Maverick Guardian. Turns out it's an evil copy of Tunnel Rhino and he's hiding in an abandon Energen mine. If we can take back the mine, it will dealt a serious blow to Berkana's forces." Iris briefed everyone in on the new mission at hand.

"I see. So we need to limit the supplies Berkana gives to her troops to have an advantage on her." Forsail smiled as he scratched his chin. "A wise plan."

"Alright, everyone, let's move out!" X issued. Everyone nodded in agreement and X's team warped to the mines.

* * *

"So this is a Energen mine?" Nymph asked, looking at the mine in curiosity.

"Yeah. And Copy Tunnel Rhino is probably holed up there." Zero muttered. Suddenly, Francesca noticed a medallion with a red cross on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it.

She grinned and called out to everyone "Hey guys! I found a medallion! Finders keepers!" Suddenly, the medallion was snatched away by Perrine. "H-Hey! No fair, Perrine!" Francesca whined.

"Stop goofing off, Lucchini! We have a mission to proceed on!" She scolded her, Francesca grumbled agitatedly to herself as she crossed her arms and pouted. Altair however, eyed the red cross on the medallion and gasped in shock as he grabbed it from Perrine. "H-Hey! What's the big idea, Altair?!" Perrine gawked this time.

"Where did you find this medallion?" Altair growled relentlessly.

"Altair, what's wrong? Why are you getting worked up over a single medallion?" Leo asked him in concern.

"Altair, calm down and tell us the reason behind that medallion." X reasoned with his friend.

Altair stared at his friends for about 40 seconds until he sighed and said "Alright… The Templars… are the enemies of my group, the Assassins."

"How so?" Mikako asked him out of curiosity.

"My group, the Assassins believed the people should be free to choose how they live. But the Templars believed that humanity should be subdued and led by a select few. We have been at war with each other since the dawn of civilization." Altair explained.

"The Assassins and Templars have been at war with each other for centuries?" Yoshika muttered in confusion.

"Yes. Many historical figures has sided with the Templars, but some historical figures like Leonardo di Vinci sided with the Assassins. We had to kill the historical figures who sided with the Templars. I happen to know the inventor and he was a great ally to the Assassins. We Assassins are trying to prevent the end of the world in 2012. The Templars are the ones behind the cruxsation of Jesus Christ." Altair explained as he looked at the mine.

"They had a hand in his cruxfaction?" Cecilia's eyes widen in shock.

"Correct. They did this because he possessed a Piece of Eden called the Shroud. The Pieces of Eden are relics from a highly advanced civilization and they are the key to preventing my world's end while the Templars seek to use them to control it. The reason I arrived in Flonyard is because of Berkana who sided with the Templars." Altair finished.

"I see… So that's how I found you in Flonyard." Leo nodded, now understanding how Altair got to her world.

"So the Templars are here in our world like Launch Octopus said." Laura muttered as she pondered this.

"Altair, we will like to help you defeat the Templars brought to our world." X offered.

"You sure about this?" Altair asked, raising an eyebrow. "There may be hundreds of them and I don't know if our numbers can handle them."

"Don't worry, we have been through worse." Charlotte reassured him with a smile. "You can count on us to help you out. You're our friend, after all."

"Everyone…." Altair smiled slightly.

"Alright. Let's go into the mines and take out the Mavericks and Templars in there." X smiled with confidence.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Tunnel Rhino Redux: Part 2 of 2: Hot Springs and Battling the Templars!**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I was busy with stuff. So hopefully on Monday, the next part will be longer. So until then, see you next chapter.**


	96. Tunnel Rhino Redux: Part 2 of 2

**A/N: Only 4 more chapters to go until the 100th chapter. I am on a roll here. Sorry for the long delay everyone. Had to do Mother's Day last weekend and getting a card for my stepmom. Well, anyway, here is Chapter 96.**

**Chapter 96: Tunnel Rhino Redux: Part 2 of 2: Hot Springs and Battling the Templars!**

* * *

Last time, X and the gang begin their mission to combat Copy Tunnel Rhino, at the entrance of the Energen Mine of Laguz Island, Francesca found a strange medallion with a red cross on it. Upon further inspection, Altair reveals it belongs to the Templars, the enemies of Altair's group, the Assassins and their ongoing war for the Pieces of Eden and the Assassins' goal of saving their world from 2012. Determined to help Altair, X and the gang continued their mission in the Energen Mine. Let's find out what happens next.

X used a light bot to shine some light on the area. The gang were carefully navigating through the mines. Dita shivered at the slight darkness around her. "I-It's pretty scary here…"

"We all have our fears. Even me." Laura consul her with a slight smile. "When I was trapped in my worst nightmare and fear during the Mother Computer incident, my fear and nightmare was horrible, but X helped me overcome it. So those fears can be overcome."

"I-If you say so…" Dita nodded hesitantly.

Suddenly, Kaede felt a warm feeling from the corner of the mines. "Hey… I felt this tingling sensation before…" She cooed.

"Yeah. It feels familiar too." Asa nodded. Zero looked up and saw a sign. Using the light bot to shed some light on the sign, it read:

**Hot Springs ahead. Bathes are to be taken regularly for the heat to preserve.**

"Hey, looks like we found a hot springs in the mines." Zero smiled.

"R-Really?!" Yoshika gasped happily. "Then let's take a break and bathe in the hot springs then!"

"Hmm… I could use a bath every now and then. Altair, will you grant me permission to take a bath in the hot springs?" Leo smiled warmly at him.

Altair slightly blushed. "I-I can see why not… Go ahead."

"Alright. No peeking you guys!" Ling winked at the males as she and the girls went into the hot springs room.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

* * *

X and Zero were standing guard to make sure some perverts won't sneak past them and peek on the girls. Tomoki, Rin, Hibiki and Altair were waiting outside. Just then, Midoriba, Duelo and Bart came in. Midoriba smiled pervertedly and waltz over to him. "Rin, my good man! I heard you found a hot springs in the mines."

"And what of it? Don't tell me you're planning to peek on the girls bathing in the hot springs, are you, Midoriba?" Rin frowned as he crossed his arms and glared at him and Bart.

"Sorry, Rin. Bart and Midoriba heard about it from the radio and I tried to stop them, but they dragged me along for this silly act." Duelo sighed.

"And that is why we're going to peek on them to learn more about them. So, you guys in?" Bart smirked deviously.

"No way." Altair frowned in disapproval at the two's lust for women.

"Sorry, I have to pass on this one as well." Tomoki frowned as well. "I may be a pervert, but Sohara is my girlfriend now and I don't want to betray her trust."

"I'm with Altair and Tomoki on this as well." Rin nodded in agreement with Tomoki and Altair.

"Well what about you, Hibiki? Or are you too chicken to attempt this?" Midoriba smirked tauntingly. Hibiki has an anger vein on his forehead.

"Chicken?! I'll show you whose chicken!"

"Then it's settled then. Here's the plan." Midoriba got Bart and Hibiki together in a group huddle and whispered some inaudible words to them. Tomoki, Rin, Duelo and Altair sighed in aggravation.

X and Zero were still standing guard until they heard something. "Hey X… Hear that?" Zero asked his partner.

"Yeah… Could be a Maverick. Let's go check it out now." X nodded as he and Zero rushed to where the noise is. Bart, Hibiki and Midoriba peeked out from a rock and sneaked into the hot springs.

* * *

**(With the girls in the hot springs…)**

* * *

"Ahhhh…. This is so relaxing." Cecilia purred as her body still wrapped in a towel to cover her naked body sank into the hot water slightly below.

"Yeah, this is awesome that we found a hot springs in here of all places." Erica grinned as she laid back and yawned.

Priumla and Nymph looked at some of the girls' breasts, larger than theirs. Yoshika noticed Leo's breasts the medium well of them all. "Hey Leo-san? Your breasts are bigger than Sohara's."

"E-Eh?!" Leo blushed slightly as she looked away. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"It's perfectly natural to have big breasts. Flat chests are so inferior." Perrine replied snobbishly.

"W-What do you mean by that?!" Nymph growled as she stood up from her position and glared at Perrine. "It doesn't matter what sizes our breasts are, we're both normal people!"

"I dunno about that…" Jura commented with a teasing grin. "Your friend, Mayumi, right Asa? She doesn't like it when her chest is being compared to a larger one."

"W-Well… Yeah, she get easily flustered about it." Asa lowered her head down a bit in embarrassment.

"Waaaah… Are you saying our chest sizes are inferior to yours?" Ling has the anime teary face when she heard this.

"W-What?! No, of course not!" Sohara waved her hands up and down in panic before turning to Ikaros. "Ikaros! Say something about this!"

"…Huh?" Ikaros asked emotionlessly as she looked at her friends with curiosity.

"Oh never mind."

"Now now, let's not get ruffled up about bust sizes." Houki smiled nervously with a sweat drop. Unbeknowst to the girls, they were being watch by Midoriba, Hibiki and Bart.

"Man, what a show! Now if only they take their towels off, then it will be heaven!" Midoriba smirked pervertedly.

"I still don't get the deal with seeing girls at a hot springs like this…" Hibiki muttered.

"And this will be your graves for acting without permission…" A familiar voice stated coldly. The three guys noticed nervously behind them, Zero and he isn't happy with what they're doing.

"Ack! Zero! It-It's not what it looks like!" Bart waved his arms up and down in panic.

"Yes! Can you please let us go?!" Midoriba panicked as well. Zero however cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**(One violet beating later…)**

* * *

Hibiki, Midoriba and Bart were tagging along with bruises in their bodies. Eventually, our heroes discovered something.

"What the…?" Tatenashi gasped in shock. It was a huge factory with Templars and Maverick soldiers unloading high tech weapons and gizmos.

"It's a factory for weapon development…" Altair muttered as he looked around. Suddenly, he recognize a familiar figure talking to some Templars and Mavericks. It was the same Templar Higher Up that Berkana was talking to!

"…And after we unload these weapons provided by Berkana, we will launch an attack on the nearby city and have them sudded by us Templars." The Templar Higher Up explained.

"Right away, my Lord." The Templar soldier bowed before heading off, but before he can do that, he noticed X and the gang spying on them from above. He gasped as he shouted out "Intruders! We have intruders in the factory!" The Templar Higher Up and his men stopped what they're doing and saw X and the team.

"Our cover is blown!" Rin gritted his teeth as the gang leaped from the cliff and landed in front of where the Templar Higher Up and his men were and all Templars and Mavericks aimed their weapons at the gang.

"It seems the ones causing Berkana problems have revealed themselves…" The Templar Higher Up sneered, but before noticing Altair and gasping "You!"

"Remember me?" Altair remarked sarcastically as he readies his dagger and points it at the Templar Higher Up.

"I do remember, Assassin… And quite frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive. I heard Berkana killed you. Guess I was wrong." The Templar Higher Up sneered.

"Clam it!" Meia growled as she aims her ring at him. "What you Templars are doing is wrong. People are not pets to be used as!"

"Hah! That's what those Assassins say. And they're not going to live long." The Templar Higher Up sneered. Altair was confused by what he meant by that.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

"Even now as we speak, Assassin, your group is being hunted down and executed. But enough chatter, kill them!" The Templar Higher Up ordered. The Templars and Mavericks let out battle cries as they charged towards our heroes.

"Oooooh boy…" Bart gulped as the gang got ready for battle.

In about 2 minutes, our heroes defeated the Templars and Mavericks. The Templar Higher Up was unimpressed by their display of power. "Hah. The reason you won is because of that Assassin over there." He pointed at Altair. "…Now that I think about it. You're related to Ezio and his family, are you? The sight of my fellow Templars hunting and killing your family and slaining your cousin was too priceless to watch." The Templar Higher Up sneered in a cruel and sinister way.

"You… YOU…!" Altair screamed angrily as he charged towards the Templar Higher Up with rage. The Templar Higher Up smirked as he activated his new armor and punched Altair in the gut. Altair groaned in pain as a close up and his face shows him spitting out salvia. The Templar Higher Up punched him again and sent him flying. X managed to catch him. Altair holds his stomach in pain. X glared at the Templar Higher Up.

"What you're doing is wrong! You Templars slaughter innocent people so you can control their lives and make them your slaves! You're not human… No, you're worse than that! You Templars are human Mavericks!" X screamed in fury as his helmet gem lights up.

"Yeah, yeah!" Charlotte agreed.

"You Templars are nothing but bullies! People should be free to choose how they live, not by someone telling them to!" Dita agreed with X as well.

"That's rich, coming from you lot! Some of you aren't even human!" The Templar Higher Up sneered again.

"But we're not dictators… We have the will to do what is right and protect this omniverse we called home." Cecilia frowned as she aims her Buster at the Templar Higher Up.

"Enough of this. I will let you go, but I will return! In the meantime, Copy Tunnel Rhino! Take care of those pests!" The Templar Higher Up yelled as he ran off. Copy Tunnel Rhino burst out of the ground. He looks like Tunnel Rhino, only he was black and has red eyes.

X turned to Leo and Duelo. "Leo, Duelo. Please look after Altair." He issued.

Leo nodded as she turns to Duelo. "Can I use my cape as a makeshift mat for something for Altair to lay on?"

"Yes. It can work." Duelo nodded. Leo took off her cape and made it into a makeshift mat. X laid Altair down and Duelo got out his medical supplies. "Alright. Hang in there, Altair." Duelo frowned seriously as he gets to work.

"Char! Sia! Hibiki! Ikaros! Zero! I need your help on this one!" X called out to his five friends.

"Roger!" They acknowledged as they got ready.

Copy Tunnel Rhino growled as he fired Tornado Fang at them, they dodged it. Zero rushed in and slashed Copy Tunnel Rhino five times with his Z-Saber. Copy Tunnel Rhino growled as he punched Zero away. Copy Tunnel Rhino drilled into the ground.

"Where did he go?!" Hibiki growled before the ground open beneath him and he was forced to jump out of the way and Copy Tunnel Rhino emerged from the ground and fired another Tornado Fang at him. Hibiki deflected the attack and charged at Copy Tunnel Rhino and slashed him three times with his sword.

Copy Tunnel Rhino attempt to ram into Sia, but she leaped above him and used holy magic to give him some decent damage. Zero charged towards Copy Tunnel Rhino again and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber, giving the evil copy Maverick some decent damage.

"Charged shot!" X switched to the Light Armor and fired a charged shot at Copy Tunnel Rhino, giving him more damage than before. X then proceeded to fire more Buster shots at Copy Tunnel Rhino, giving him added small damage.

"Hah!" Charlotte flew in behind Copy Tunnel Rhino and thrusts her spear behind his back three times, giving him medium size damage.

"Engaging enemy…" Ikaros calculated as she charged at Copy Tunnel Rhino. They were engaged in a fist fight, giving each other blows for 55 seconds until Ikaros won the fight by kicking Copy Tunnel Rhino so hard in the chest, it knocked him into a wall. Zero yelled his battle cry as he charged towards Copy Tunnel Rhino and slashed him three times before adding in a fourth one with Fish Fang, giving Copy Tunnel Rhino some large amounts of hurt.

Charlotte threw her spear at Copy Tunnel Rhino and it went through him, but it gave him some decent damage. Char's spear returned to her.

Ikaros fired energy shots at Copy Tunnel Rhino, giving him more damage than before. Copy Tunnel Rhino growled as he fired three Tornado Fangs at the team, they dodged it. Hibiki charged towards Copy Tunnel Rhino and slashed him three times with his sword.

"Take this!" Zero yelled as he got behind Copy Tunnel Rhino and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber. Ikaros added in a super punch which dented Copy Tunnel Rhino's armor.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 5 and with a heroic scream, he fired the powerful Buster shot at Copy Tunnel Rhino, ending the battle. Copy Tunnel Rhino growled in agony as he exploded.

"Another one bites the dust!" Asa did the V for Victory sign.

X and Zero walked up to Copy Tunnel Rhino's remains and touched his pieces. X yelled out "Tornado Fang!" He fired Tunnel Rhino's weapon again.

Zero however, yelled "Drill Crush!" His Z-Saber turned into a drill sword as he thrusts it. His Z-Saber returned to normal afterwards.

"Now there's only two left." Nerine smiled slightly.

"Something tells me we'll meet that Templar Higher Up again. And this time, he ain't getting away!" Laura frowned as she pounded her fists.

"Let's head on back to base and get Altair treated." Mio suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: X vs Minos! The Master of Synapse Meets his End! X's Resolve!**

**A/N: How do you like that? Anyway, next up is the fated showdown between X and Minos. Can our hero end the Master of Synapse's evil reign of terror and liberate the people of Synapse and Angeloids? Find out next chapter on the exciting story of MegaMan X IS!**


	97. X vs Minos! X's Resolve!

**A/N: Only 3 more chapters to go until the 100th chapter. And something tells me we're getting close to the end of this arc. So without further ado, here is Chapter 97.**

**Chapter 97: X vs Minos! The Master of Synapse Meets his End! X's Resolve!**

* * *

**(At Berkana's hideout…)**

* * *

"…And that is the report, Berkana." The Templar Higher Up reported to her. Minos growled softly in anger.

"I can't believ a meer Downer like X was able to destroy six Maverick Guardians!" He growled in fury. "And worse of all, my loyal subjects and playthings, the Harpies are dead because of him! It is simply outrageous!"

"This could be a problem, Mistress Berkana." Gareth turned to his lord and mistress. "I suggest we invite them to our lair once they take down the two remaining Maverick Guardians."

"No." Minos stepped forward with a evil grin. "Allow me to destroy that Downer and everyone he cares about. I want to see if he's the real deal or not. If he refuses to fight me, then I'll destroy everything he deeply cares about."

"Hmm… Very well then. Show us that you're truly are the Master of Synapse." Berkana smirked cruelly and sinisterly.

"Very well then! Brace yourself, MegaMan X, I will show you what a powerless Downer you are!" Minos laughed insanely and cruelly as he warped out of sight. Gareth was silent for a moment before turning to Berkana.

"Are you sure this is wise, my Mistress? He might destroy the Earth if he goes overboard."

"Yes, I have some doubt about Minos' abilities." The Templar Higher Up voiced his concerns regarding Minos.

"Let him have his fun. He was deadweight to us from Day 1. Something tells me he will be annihilated soon enough." Berkana retorted, still smirking that sinister smirk.

* * *

**(The Diplo, 6:00 AM)**

* * *

At the medical bay, X and the gang were watching over Altair with Leo at his side. Leo whispered softly "Altair…"

"He'll be alright." Duelo told everyone with a small smile. "All he needs is rest and he'll be good as new."

"That's good to hear." Mikako smiled softly. "But what that Templar Higher Up did was unforgivable. He has no right of insulting Altair's family and friends like that."

"I agree as well. So next time we see him… He's going down!" Ling pounded her fists together. X stared at Altair's sleeping body. He has seen people getting injured or killed before in the Maverick Wars, but it was thanks to Charlotte and her friends who helped him endured the pain and tragedies and helped him keep fighting the good fight for everyone's future. Someday, he will make a world where there are no Mavericks and peace prevails over all. That is his dream and Dr. Light's as well.

"By the way. I notice Parfet tinkering with our Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard." Barnette spoke as X was lost in his trail of thought. "I wonder what's she is doing with them?"

"Iris is also helping her. Something tells me it will be good for an future battle that requires the Vandread." Zero nodded.

"Yeah. It can prove useful to us." Houki nodded, arms folded.

"Still, Altair must have a lot on his mind during his duty as an Assassin." Cecilia looked at Altair's unconscious form out of pity. "He must have it rough. I'm almost like him. Having lost my family at that train wreck at a early age… It was simply awful."

"All we can do now is wait for Altair to heal and he'll be back up and at them in the morning." Gascogne reassured everyone. They agreed as well. Suddenly, a cruel and sinister laugh was heard.

"My, my! You Downers are so weak, caring for the hurt and injured…. It makes me wanna laugh at your sappy emotions." Daedalus' eyes widen in shock.

"That voice… Minos!"

"You mean the Master of Synapse, right?" Laura frowned. Suddenly, Minos warped in, arms crossed and grinning darkly.

"Hello all you miserable Downers. And my Former subjects the disgraced Angeloids. I am Minos, the ruler of Synapse and perfect ruler." Minos mocked darkly.

"Minos!" Chaos growled as she and the other Angeloids readied themselves for combat.

"Ah, my former failure Angeloid, Nymph, the useless Astraea, disobedient Ikaros and pathetic weak Chaos. You still side with those weak Downers, are you? How the mighty have fallen!" Minos snickered darkly.

"Shut up! You are not our master anymore, Minos! You're just a poor excuse for a ruler who lost the meaning of love and compassion!" Nymph growled in fury. Minos turned to Daedalus with a sinister smirk.

"Ah, and Daedalus. It was no surprise that the Downers rescued you from that weak Volt Catfish fellow. I may have to kill the Downer you chatted with the most." Daedalus said nothing as she glared at Minos with hatred. "But too bad that's not why I'm here…" He turned to X who glared at the tyrant ruler of Synapse. "MegaMan X, it is said you have powers that can surpass mine. Just the thought of someone more powerful than me is sickening! I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?!" Sia gasped in shock.

"What are you trying to do?" X narrowed his eyes fiercely at Minos.

"If you refuse, I will destroy everything and everyone you hold dear. We'll fight outside this pathetic excuse of a ship. Don't keep me waiting!" Minos mocked as he warped outside the ship.

"X… Are you going to challenge him?" Tomoki voiced his concerns about this.

"…I have to. Otherwise, a lot of innocent people will get hurt." X told him with determination.

"Okay. X, we'll support you all the way." Tatenashi acknowledged.

"Show him what you're made of, X!" Laura urged.

"P-Please don't get killed, X-kun." Kanzashi pleaded with hope.

"X… Be careful, okay?" Charlotte walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Char… I will." X nodded with a smile.

* * *

X and Minos stand across from each other. X's friends were on the sidelines, watching with hope that X will end Minos' reign of terror.

"Alright are you ready?" Minos smirked as he unfolded his arms. "But I got to tell you… You are a Reploid, built to serve these Downers. You Reploids should have no emotion whatsoever and should follow every command the Downers give you. Who in their right mind will make you have human emotions? Sounds stupid if you ask me."

"…We Reploids work alongside humans as friends and allies. Some humans are selfish and arrogant, but they're nothing like you! You lost the right of being human by becoming a tyrant and forcing everyone to do whatever you want. Well, I will end this, Minos! Your reign of evil will end by my hand!" X screamed in fury as he got into a battle stance.

"Is that so?" Minos frowned as he too got into a battle stance. "Well then… PREPARE TO DIE!" Minos warped out of sight and reappeared in front of X, catching him off guard and punched him in the chest, knocking him back a little.

"X! Don't hold back! Give him some fury of justice!" Ling cheered.

X got up and saw Minos flying towards him with his fist rearing back to punch him. X leaped out of the away and slams his foot down onto Minos, knocking him to the ground.

"Clever, but can you dodge this?!" Minos taunted as he fired energy shots at X, giving him some medium damage. X struggled his X-Buster up and fired rapid fire Buster shots at Minos, but he dodged them at super-fast speed and gave X a rapid fire 30 punch combo before adding in a kick across the torso, knocking our blue hero into a plateau. "Heh, let's see what you're made of!" Minos fired more energy shots at X. X pryed himself out of the embedded wall and slide down and fired a charged shot at Minos, giving him medium damage.

"I won't lose to you!" X yelled as he fired more rapid fire Buster shots, some of which hit Minos. Minos growled in fury as he warped behind X and kneed kicked him in the back, making him stumble for a bit. X growled softly as Minos warped in front of him and tried to punch him, but X backfliped out of the way and charged in and punched Minos in the face. Minos snarled as he grabbed X's arm and flung him across the field. X landed on his feet and got into a defensive position.

"X! You do it!" Nymph rooted for him.

"Show him what you're made of, X!" Rin urged.

"Make that creep pay for what he has done, X or I'll never forgive you!" Hibiki warned in fury as he crossed his arms and glared at the battle.

"Come on, X! You can do it!" Cecilia cheered.

"X! I know you can do it!" Ling prayed.

"Come on, X! Slag that creep for being a jerk to the Angeloids!" Laura growled softly.

"I know you can do it, X!" Houki prayed as well.

"Please come back alive, X!" The Sarashiki sisters prayed as well.

"X-kun… Please be okay…" Charlotte looked at the battle worriedly.

* * *

In the medical bay, Altair can feel X's determination to fight Minos. 'X… I know you can do it. Destroy that cruel and evil angel for what he has done to the Angeloids…'

* * *

Back at the battle at hand, X yelled in fury as he charged at Minos and punched and kicked him 25 times, giving him more damage than one. Minos snarled as he fired energy arrows at X. X has a hard time dodging them, but he managed and fired two more charged shots at Minos, giving him more damage than he can handle.

"That's it!" Minos growled in anger and fury combined. "Now you have gone and ticked me off! Take this!" Minos did a whirlwind attack which hit X. X screamed in pain as he was flung back near the Diplo. X groaned as he slowly got up and saw Minos charging at him. "Now… To finish this!" Minos yelled as he charged towards X closer and closer. X gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. But then, a bullet hit Minos in the forehead. "Ack!" Minos cried in pain as he held his wound. (A/N: There is no blood in this K rated fanfic, so I want to keep it child friendly.) "Who did that?!" Minos screamed.

"That would be me…" A familiar cold voice said. All eyes turned to see Altair with his gun drawn and Leo helping him up.

"You… You dare interfered with my fight with this weak Downer?!" Minos screamed in fury.

"Minos… Though I never known X for long, he's definitely someone I can trust and I put my trust in him. He is this omniverse's savior and he will end Berkana's evil once and for all! You lack the aspects of a loving creator when Daedalus made Angeloids. It is you who is the Downer, not these humans who can make a difference!" Altair added.

"Yes! X has the power to change those around him! That is why I loved him with all my might!" Charlotte vouched and agreed with Altair.

"Yeah! So you're not a ruler, you're just a bully who is unhappy with life!" Dita added angrily.

"X is the perfect example of a good machine who fights for those who believed in him." Yoshika added with a frown, glaring at Minos.

"That's right. Not all humans are weak as you may believe, they can make the omniverse a better place if they put their minds to it!" Rin added as well.

"So you better say your prayers, Minos!" Perrine added in fury.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP!" Minos screamed in fury. "I will not accept this! I am the all-powerful ruler of Synapse! I will destroy all of you and-WHAT?!" Minos gawked as he sees X glowing a blue aura.

X aimed his X-Buster at Minos with an angry glare. "Minos!" He screamed in fury. "Know the pain of all the humans and Angeloids you abused and killed as you burn in the Underworld! Charged shot!" With a righteous scream of fury, X fired the powerful charged shot which drilled through Minos. Minos screamed in agony as soon as the shot stopped. There was no hole in his chest, but he has been gravely wounded by the huge bruised mark on his chest.

"I… the great Minos… lost to a machine?! I… Don't… Want… To… Die…" Minos muttered weakly in fear for the first time as he fell to the ground, dead.

X sighed in relief as he fell down on his butt. "X! You did it! You beat Minos!" Charlotte cheered as she and the gang ran up to him. Charlotte tackled X and buried him in kisses. X smiled softly as he hugged her.

"That was super, X! You showed that Minos who's boss!" Midoriba grinned as he slaps X on the back to congratulate him.

Daedalus smiled slightly and said so Eishirou can hear "Now the Angeloids and humans that Minos hurt and killed are avenge and they can rest easily now that their tormentor is dead. And the people of Synapse are freed from Minos' iron grip."

"Yes." Eishirous nodded as he adjusted his glasses with a smile. "But we still got a lot of work to do regarding Berkana and the Harvesters." Daedalus nodded in agreement.

At long last, Minos, the evil ruler of Synapse is no more. Now all that's left is Berkana and Gareth.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Overdrive Ostrich Redux: Assault the Desert Base!**

**A/N: Next time, our heroes assault Copy Overdrive Ostrich's Desert Base. See you there.**


	98. Overdrive Ostrich Redux

**A/N: Only two more chapters left until the 100 chapter. I am getting good at this. Anyway, after our heroes defeat the last Maverick Guardian, there will be a special chapter that kicks off as the 100th chapter of MegaMan X IS, before the final battles. And for the first time in this arc, it won't be two parts. There will be a semi-final chapter for this arc and the last chapter of this arc will commence after that one. So without further ado, here is Chapter 98. Also, a thought came to me when I watched a video of a MegaMan X learning math game. In that game, it's where X removes his helmet and that gave me ideas for this chapter. So without further ado, here is the chapter where X removes his helmet! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 98: Overdrive Ostrich Redux: Assault the Desert Base!**

* * *

**(The Diplo, 6:00 AM.)**

* * *

X and the gang were in the Diplo's mess hall enjoying a good meal from Misty, Yoshika and Kaede. They were celebrating their victory over Minos. Now that he's dead, the people of Synapse and Angeloids he abused and killed are avenged and they can rest in peace. At X and the IS girls' table, a very interesting topic was being discussed.

"I think AKB49 is a great Japanese band in the 2000s." Ling commented as she ate her strawberry pancakes.

"I still think Flow is a great Japanese boy band. They even sang the openings for Code Geass, a very popular show by Bandai." Cecilia said.

"Well what about Nana Mizuki? She sang really great songs a long time ago." Houki scratched her chin in thought. "She is a great singer in my opinion. Tabana and I used to listen to her songs when we were kids."

"Suddenly, this is a topic about popular singers…" X muttered, smiling nervously and sweat dropped.

Just then, Nerine came over and looked at X. "Say, X-kun…" X and his friends noticed her. "Come to think of it, we never seen you with your helmet off. Do you have hair underneath there?" X was taken back by surprise. The commotion in the mess hall stopped and all eyes turned to X who is getting stage fright.

"Yeah. We never seen you without your helmet." Eila nodded as she walked over to X's table. "Mind if we see what's underneath your helmet?"

"W-Why so soon?" X stammered, feeling a bit nervous.

"I want to see if you have hair, X-kun." Charlotte smiled as she inched closer to him and snuggled his shoulders.

"X, it would be interesting to see if you have hair or not. Or did Dr. Light never gave you hair to begin with?" Rin smiled as he placed his hand on his hips.

"Y-Yes he did. But I get nervous and refused to take off my helmet. I have stage fright just thinking about it." X rubbed his shoulders nervously.

"Come on, Mister X! Show us taking off your helmet!" Dita beamed, squealing like schoolgirl.

"Yes. I want to see if you have beautiful hair." Nymph nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"Please, X? Show us, please?" Yoshika looked at X with cute innocent eyes.

"It would be interesting to see what's underneath your helmet, X." Leo nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Her Majesty, X. At least show us what's underneath your helmet." Altair agreed with Leo.

"Come on, X. They won't leave you alone if you refuse." Zero encouraged.

"W-Well… Okay then. Promise me you won't laugh if I take it off." X nodded reluctantly as he placed his hands on his helmet and slowly lifted it up. When X completely removed it, everyone in the room saw X's helmetless form for the first time. X has short black hair (Like MegaMan's helmetless form seen in the Classic MegaMan games and comics.). There was silence in the room. X was getting nervous. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"X… You looked handsome without your helmet. It makes me wanna gobble you up!" Paiway squealed. Sia looked at Paiway with confusion.

"What?! You can do that?!" She gawked.

"It's just a expression my dear Sia." Midoriba smiled charmingly. "Beauty Paiway was giving X a compliment on his hair."

"Oh." Sia nodded understandingly.

"X, you looked fabulous without your helmet!" Charlotte squealed as she hugged her lover.

"Uh… Thanks." X smiled nervously.

"My, my, X. You are indeed handsome without your helmet. Perhaps you would like to work for me, no?" Mikako asked with her sadistic smile, but a glare from Zero made her shut her trap.

"A-Anyway…" Iris smiled nervously. "I have located the seventh Maverick Guardian. He's in Laguz Island's Desert Section, it would take Ride Chasers to navigate through the desert terrain." That earned the otherworlders of X's group confused stares.

"Ride Chasers…?" Altair muttered in confusion.

"What are those?" Lynne asked in confusion.

"Perhaps X and his friends can tell us what these Ride Chasers are." Mio smiled nervously with a sweat drop.

"We would be gladly tell you about Ride Chasers." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**(One hour later… At the Laguz Desert Base.)**

* * *

"This is not what I have in mind!" Gertrude yelled in frustration as X and the gang ride along the desert sand in their Ride Chasers. X, Zero and the IS girls have to teach their new friends about riding Ride Chasers and it turns out, they're getting the hang of this, well… some of them were.

Whoaaa…" Sanya stammered as she tried to steer the Ride Chaser with her and Elia in it. "Somebody stop this crazy contraption!"

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it!" Ling bellowed cheerfully as she went full speed ahead.

"This absurd! How on earth did your people managed to control this freakish vehicles?!" Perrine growled as she tried to steer the Ride Chaser, but no success.

"It'll take more than you yelling to figure it out!" Zero zoom by her in his Ride Chaser, telling her that, it was friendly, but cold. Perrine growled intensely as she speed after Zero to give him a good scolding.

"The base is up ahead…" Ikaros stated emotionlessly as the gang's Ride Chasers skid to a halt and saw a desert base that looks awfully like the one in the Second Maverick War.

"Looks like we're up against a copy of Overdrive Ostrich next." Laura muttered.

"Overdrive Ostrich is a former Maverick you recruited, right?" Jura asked X and the IS girls.

"Yeah. Something tells me Berkana must have built an evil copy of him when she rose to power in Laguz Island. Either way, we need to take care of that copy and shut down the base before it can be used for evil." X explained.

"And there are Templars, Mavericks and Harvesters in it." Zero frowned as he got out his binoculars and saw Maverick soldiers, Templars and Harvesters patrolling the area.

"Let's take them down then." Leo answered smugly as the gang ride their Ride Chasers towards the enemy. The enemy noticed them and open fire on them.

* * *

**(One intense battle later…)**

* * *

"That was too easy." Asa grinned as she dusted her hands and looked at the aftermath of the battle. All enemy troops were defeated. "Makes me wonder why Berkana and the Templars have weak help."

"We shouldn't underestimate our adversaries. They may have some surprises for us." Altair scolded Asa.

"INTRUDERS DECTECTED. PROCEEDING TO ENGAGE…" A cold robotic voice said eerily as Copy Overdrive Ostrich speed in front of our heroes. He looks like Overdrive Ostrich, but has an orange color and red sinister eyes.

"Speak of the devil, he's here already…" Meia frowned as she readies her laser ring.

"Either way, we need to destroy him before he uses the weapons in this base." Eishirou frowned as he got out his staff and summoned a lightning bolt to hit Copy Overdrive Ostrich, but he speed out of the way and tried to punch him, but luckily Mikako stepped in and blocked it.

"No one gets to hurt Eishirou but me." Mikako smirked sadistically. "He is my plaything after all." She punched Copy Overdrive Ostrich in the chest, knocking him back. Copy Overdrive Ostrich used Sonic Slicer to try to wound her, but a rifle shot from Francesca destroyed the attack.

Yoshika and Lynne fired their firearms at Copy Overdrive Ostrich, giving him dents in his armor. Copy Overdrive Ostrich frowned as he charged in at Houki who was caught off guard by his speed and he punched her three times. Houki retaliated by slashing him five times with her katanas.

Meia yelled out her battle cry as she charged in and used laser ring to give Copy Overdrive Ostrich three doses of hurt. He slide kick her, knocking her to the ground. X fired rapid fire Buster Shots at Copy Overdrive Ostrich, giving him small damage.

"Take this! Drill Fang!" Zero yelled as he turned his Z-Saber into a drill and thrusts it at Copy Overdrive Ostrich two times, giving him medium damage. Copy Overdrive Ostrich retaliated by launching more Sonic Slicers, forcing the gang to dodge them. Cecilia fired a charged shot at Copy Overdrive Ostrich, giving him large damage.

"Now it's my turn!" Ling yelled as she ran full speed at Copy Overdrive Ostrich and punched and kicked him five times, giving him even more damage. Tomoki soon rushed in and slashed Copy Overdrive Ostrich five times with his claws.

"DAMAGE AT 45 PERCENT. PROCEEDING TO MEDIUM ACTION." Copy Overdrive Ostrich stated coldly as he spins around like a tornado and heading towards the gang.

"Watch out for that tornado attack!" Dita warned as she fired rifle shots at the tornado, but it deflected her bullets. The gang had to move away from the tornado. When Copy Overdrive Ostrich stopped spinning, Laura screamed out her battle cry as she rushed in and slashed him six times with her claymore, giving him larger damage.

"Let me help, Laura-chan!" Tatenashi offered as she activated her drill spear and thrusts it at Copy Overdrive Ostrich three times, giving him more damage than he can handle. X fired an charged shot at Copy Overdrive Ostrich, giving him more hurt than ever.

"Take this you oversize bird!" Hibiki screamed in fury as he charged at Copy Overdrive Ostrich and slashed him three times with his sword before Copy Overdrive Ostrich punched him in the gut and knocked him into a wall.

"Take this, you evil copy!" Charlotte yelled as she swoop in and thrust her spear at Copy Overdrive Ostrich four times, giving him even more hurt than before.

"DAMAGE CRITICAL AT 85 PERCENT. SWITCHING TO AGGRESSIVE COMBAT MODE." Copy Overdrive Ostrich growled as he launched multiple Sonic Slicers at the team, they had a hard time dodging them.

Altair grunted as he narrowly dodge a Sonic Slicer. He turned to Leo and shouted "Leo! We need to end this battle now!"

Leo nodded as she activated her Emblem. She yelled out "Big Lion Explosion!" She flung the attack at Copy Overdrive Ostrich, destroying him for good.

As soon as the dust cleared, X and Zero walked up to Copy Overdrive Ostrich's remains. They touched his pieces. X yelled "Sonic Slicer!" He fired the same attack as both the real Overdrive Ostrich and Copy Overdrive Ostrich.

Zero yelled "Dash!" He dashed in a speed of light and reappeared in a new place in the same area.

"Now there's one left." Jura smiled as she placed her hand on her hips. "And once we're done with the last Maverick Guardian…"

"We're going after Berkana and Gareth." Kaede frowned as she clenched her fists. "It's almost over."

Only one Maverick Guardian is left standing. The final battles are drawing near.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Blast Hornet Redux: Near Battle's End! Hibiki's Nightmares of Sigma!**

**A/N: Do you like this chapter so far? Next up is the 99th chapter and the interlude before the final battles of Arc 5. So don't miss the action tomorrow!**


	99. Blast Hornet Redux

**A/N: One more chapter to go until the 100th chapter. I am so excited about this. Anyway, here is Chapter 99. Thank you all for helping me almost reach the 100th chapter. So enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 99: Blast Hornet Redux: Near Battle's End! Hibiki's Nightmares of Sigma!**

* * *

**(Nirvana, men's quarters…)**

* * *

Hibiki was turning in his sleep. He was stammering in fear. We go inside his dreams.

Hibiki was again in the burning ruins of Taarak with the lifeless bodies of men and females. "Oh no… Here I am again…" Hibiki stammered in fear as he clutched his head. A sinister and familiar evil laugh was heard.

"Indeed, Hibiki Tokai!" Hibiki gasped as he turned to see Sigma walking towards him menacingly. "The time is drawing near! Soon, when Berkana and her pathetic forces are no more, I will launch my attack on Earth, Mejeru and Taraak and other worlds your friends came from with my new Harvester army. Soon, the entire omniverse will bow before me, Sigma!" Sigma said gleefully and evilly.

"N-No! I won't allow you! I'll stop you from conquering my home universe and other universes!" Hibiki growled intensely as he switch to his RepArmor and charged towards Sigma with an angry scream. Sigma chuckled darkly as he kicked Hibiki in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"It'll be soon be over, child. My reign will spread throughout the omniverse! And you're powerless to stop me!" Sigma smirked cruelly as he walked towards Hibiki and extended his claws, ready to slash the Vanguard pilot. And the dream ended.

Hibiki woke up with a startled gasp, panting heavily. He looked around. He was in his quarters again, he had that horrible nightmare of Sigma again. "W-Why do I keep having these horrible nightmares? Is… Is it a vision of what's to come?" Sighing to himself, Hibiki went back to sleep and hoped he didn't have that nightmare again.

* * *

**(The next morning…)**

* * *

Hibiki has bags under his eyes, indicating he hasn't slept a wink since last night. He tried to pour some orange juice into his glass, but he couldn't get it right and spilled it onto the table. Gascogne noticed Hibiki not being himself and walked up to him. "Yo, Hibiki? You alright? It looks like you haven't gotten any sleep lately. Some of us are worried about you, ya know?" Hibiki mumbled some words as he ate his breakfast.

Mayumi was the second one to voice her concerns. "Something's wrong with that Hibiki kid. He hasn't been sleeping properly lately." Priumla was silent as she began to ponder Hibiki's insomnia and the causes of it.

"Hmm… Looks like we need to get the kid to sleep." Rabat offered as he walked up to Hibiki who glared at the man he can at least tolerate. "Hey kid, we need to get you to sleep. You haven't been sleeping well at all. Had some bad dreams lately?" He offered his condolences.

Hibiki made a disgusted grunt as he looked away tiredly. Iris walked over to him and voiced her concerns as well. "Hibiki, we need to get you to the med bay to find out your lack of sleep. We'll have Duelo check you out." Hibiki nodded reluctantly as he stood up from his seat and headed tiredly towards the med bay. X and his friends watched him leave.

"I hope Hibiki is okay…" Charlotte mumurred in concern.

"He'll be fine. We need to find out what's causing his insomnia." Zero reassured her.

"I hope so." X nodded slowly.

* * *

**(At the med bay…)**

* * *

Hibiki was wearing nothing but his briefs as he sat on the med chair. Duelo walked over to him. "Hibiki, there must be some reason for your lack of sleep and insomnia. Do you mind telling me what it is?" Hibiki was silent for a moment. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Duelo reassured him.

"…I have been having these horrible nightmares lately…" Hibiki muttered loud enough for Duelo to hear.

"Hmm?" Duelo looked up, piped with interest. "Can you describe these nightmares?" Hibiki nodded slowly as he continued.

"These nightmares showed me a ruined Taraak with lifeless bodies on the ground. And everything was in flames. It was horrible. The site of my homeworld traumatized me. Then… He appeared…" Hibiki lowered his head down despondently.

"He?" Duelo asked, confused by this.

"He was a Reploid. He was bald, he has a strange gem on his forehead and he has sinister purple scars. He was pure evil. He claims to have the Harvesters under his control and he seeks to control the omniverse with them. He also claims he will attack both Taraak and Mejerue once Berkana and her minions are no more." Hibiki stammered in slight fear.

"Does this Reploid have a name?" Duelo asked Hibiki again.

"Yes… He said his name is Sigma…" Hibiki answered. Duelo was silent as soon as Hibiki said Sigma's name.

'The same name of the mad Reploid who wants to wipe out all of humanity. Something tells me he's deeply involved in what's going on… And Hibiki's dreams may be a vision of what's yet to come…' Duelo smiled slightly at Hibiki and asked him "Does talking to me make you feel better?"

"Yeah… Thanks doc, but I need some rest like everyone said." Hibiki grinned wearily as he down on his back and snored peacefully. Duelo was pondering on what Hibiki's dreams mean.

'That Sigma guy must be planning something big and he invaded Hibiki's dreams to warn him of his arrival and intentions to attack the omniverse. I better inform the others about this later. Right now, I need to keep an eye on Hibiki and see if his condition improves.' Duelo looked at Hibiki carefully.

* * *

**(Laguz Island air base, start of mission: 12:00 AM)**

* * *

"It's a shame Mister Hibiki isn't with us on this mission today." Nerine muttered in concern as the team arrived at their destination, the Laguz Island Air Base.

"He needs some rest before he's back in action. Don't worry about him and focus on the mission at hand." Minna reassured her as the gang stared at the air base.

"According to Iris, Berkana intends to use this air base to launch an assault on military bases around the world, so she can render them useless." Houki informed everyone of the mission at hand.

"So all we have to do is destroy this air base and the last Maverick Guardian, right?" Astraea frowned as she readies her sword and shield. "Well, let's kick their behinds!"

"Humm…" Dita sighed despondently. Jura took notice.

"What's wrong, Dita?" Jura asked her.

"I'm worried about Hibiki. I hope he's okay…" Dita looked away despondently.

"Hey don't worry about him. He's a tough kid, he can handle it." Jura reassured her with a smile.

"Well… Okay." Dita nodded hesitantly. Suddenly, the air base's doors opened and out came Templars, Mavericks and Harvesters.

"The fun has just begun." Leo smiled as the heroes charged forward towards the enemy.

* * *

And so, our heroes begin their trek throughout the air base. They had to jump on bee copters, destroy the air base's defense mechanisms and avoided some traps and hazards the Mavericks have laid out. Eventually, they reached the entrance to the Maverick Guardian's room.

* * *

Our heroes stood near the door leading to the Maverick Guardian. "Inside…" Tomoki frowned deeply.

"…Is the last Maverick Guardian. Once we take him out…" Sohara frowned as well.

"We'll go after Berkana and Gareth." X frowned also as he switched to his Giga Armor.

"Let's take him out." Rin urged as he readies his katana as the heroes pressed forward, entering through the door and entered the Maverick Guardian's room.

As soon as X and the gang stepped into the room, a copy of Blast Hornet glided down. He looked like Blast Hornet, but white and has the same sinister red eyes.

"A copy of Blast Hornet… Well, this is the last one, so let's take him out!" Cecilia readies her Buster.

Copy Blast Hornet started the battle by firing his Buster at the team, they dodged it. Rin let out a battle cry as he flew in and slashed Copy Blast Hornet five times with his katana. Copy Blast Hornet retaliated by laying robotic bees and they tried to sting the team, but the gang dodged it.

"Sonic Slicer!" X yelled as he fired the attack. The attack gave Copy Blast Hornet large doses of damage. "So that's this copy's weakness." X muttered as he switched to normal Buster shots and fired Buster shots at Copy Blast Hornet, giving him medium damage.

"My turn!" Charlotte yelled as she flew in and thrusts her spear at Copy Blast Hornet three times, giving him medium damage. Zero leaped up and tried to slash Copy Blast Hornet, but the copy Maverick evaded it and punched Zero in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

"Zero!" Astraea gasped before glaring at Copy Blast Hornet, she flew up and slashed him three times with her sword, giving him more damage than the last one.

Copy Blast Hornet fired more Buster shots and fired Homing Bees at the team, they dodged it. Copy Blast Hornet then fired stingers from his abdomen, forcing the team to take cover. Altair got out his pistol and fired two shots at Copy Blast Hornet followed by shots from Dita and Erica, giving Copy Blast Hornet more damage than before. Copy Blast Hornet fired more stingers, but Nerine used her dark magic to destroy them. Ikaros then fired energy shots from her wings and gave Copy Blast Hornet more damage than before.

Jura flew in and slashed Copy Blast Hornet three times with her rapier. Meia then flew in and used her energy ring to hit Copy Blast Hornet even more damage. Copy Blast Hornet fired more stingers and Homing Bees, but the team dodged them. The Sarashiki Sisters combined their attacks to give the copy Maverick more damage than before.

Leo got out her sword and leaped up. She did some rapid fire slashes 20 times on Copy Blast Hornet, giving him critical damage. The Strike Witches and Cecilia didn't hold back on firing their weapons. Ling flew in and punched and kicked Copy Blast Hornet a massive dose of pwnage. Laura followed in with a slash from her claymore. Houki then charged in and slashed Copy Blast Hornet 4 times with her katanas.

"Fire!" Eishirou yelled as he launched fire attacks at Copy Blast Hornet, giving him slight burns. Mikako then swoop in and punched and clawed Copy Blast Hornet, he retaliated by punching her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Sohara charged in and punched and kicked Copy Blast Hornet three times.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 5. He aims it at Copy Blast Hornet and screamed out his battle cry as he fired the charged shot. The attack hit Copy Blast Hornet and he exploded, ending the battle.

X and Zero walked up to Copy Blast Hornet's remains and touched them. X yelled "Homing Bee!" He fired the same attack as the real and fake Blast Hornet.

Zero yelled "Earth Geyser!" Zero slams his fist onto the ground and earth pillars appeared beside him.

"We defeated all the Maverick Guardians!" Kaede cheered as she leaped up for joy.

Ling nodded in agreement with a serious grin as she looked up to the sky. "You're next, Berkana and Gareth!"

* * *

At Berkana's hideout, she smirked darkly as she sat on her throne and commented "Oh, I can hardly wait…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Before the Final Battles: To Put the Past Behind You! Altair's Moment of Truth!**

**A/N: Next up is the 100th chapter with the final battles against the Templars, so stay tuned for more updates!**


	100. Final Battle with the Templars!

**A/N: Welcome to the 100th chapter of MegaMan X IS. The first time I reached the 100th chapter in a fanfic is my MegaMan Battle Network fanfic. So this is the second fanfic I have reached 100 chapters in. I want to thank everyone for supporting me and helping me reach 100 chapters. So without further ado… Here is Chapter 100! We're getting to the end of this arc.**

**Chapter 100: Before the Final Battles: To Put the Past Behind You! Altair's Moment of Truth!**

* * *

**(Berkana's hideout…)**

* * *

"Blast it all!" The Templar Higher Up growled angrily as he sees X and the gang's victory over Copy Blast Hornet, the last Maverick Guardian. "It seems the Assassin and his friends have defeated the last of our guardians!"

"Indeed. But as requested, we will challenge them… Unless you have an idea to finally defeat them?" Gareth asked the Templar Higher Up.

"I believe I do." The Templar Higher Up smirked darkly. "It's time those fools learn their place for interfering with our plans!"

"Heh." Berkana closed her eyes and smirked evilly. "Very well then. Let's see what you can do."

* * *

**(The next day… at the Diplo…)**

* * *

Charlotte awoke from her slumber and stretched out with a yawn. She looked at the window with a smile. 'We have beaten all 8 Maverick Guardians. Now all that's left is the Soul Erasers and the Templars and we can finally reclaim the stolen Reploid DNA Souls and restore them to their rightful owners. Still, I wonder what that Templar Higher Up is plotting…' After taking a shower and getting dressed, she walked to the bridge of the Diplo.

However, when she arrived there, she noticed Iris wasn't there and all the pilots are not here yet. Charlotte figured the pilots and navigators haven't been up yet, but Iris is nowhere to be seen! She noticed an hologram control device on the ground. "Huh? What's this?" Charlotte muttered as she bended down and activated the device. It showed the Templar Higher Up, smirking darkly.

"Greetings fools… Remember me? I know you have beaten all 8 Maverick Guardians, but I won't allow you to find our base even after beating all of them. So I have taken one of your own hostage. I believe you know her." The Templar Higher Up gestured to Iris unconscious and tied up.

"Iris!" Charlotte gasped in shock.

"If you want to see her alive, meet me at Laguz Island's Canyons so we can truly finish this. Don't keep me waiting." The Templar Higher Up warned as the hologram disappeared. Charlotte was silent as she ran off to find the others.

* * *

**(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" Zero screamed in shock.

"The Templar Higher Up has kidnapped Iris." Charlotte explained seriously. She has told everyone of the situation at hand.

"If anything bad happens to Iris, the Colonel of Repliforce will have our heads!" Cecilia gulped.

"R-Really?" Sia gulped in fear. "He can take our heads if something happens to Iris?"

"That was a figure of speech, you numbskull…" Perrine muttered in annoyance.

Altair frowned deeper about what the Templar Higher Up said. "Kidnapping an innocent Reploid so he can finish off the Assassins… Is this how the Templars gotten so low?!" Altair slams his fist down in anger. "Everyone, we're heading to the location of where the Templars are hiding."

"You sure about this, Altair?" Leo voiced her concerns about this. "It could be a trap and the Templar Higher Up defeated you the last time."

"This time I am ready. We can't let something bad happen to Iris. We have to end this once and for all." Altair told her with determination.

"Looks like we don't have a choice in the matter then." Tomoki frowned as he turned to Ikaros. "Ikaros, we need to work together to save Iris."

"Yes, Master…" Ikaros nodded obediently.

Zero was in thought. 'Hang in there, Iris… If anything bad happens to you, not only will the Colonel will never forgive me, but I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen…'

"Let's go, everyone!" Houki shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement as they head to the location of where the Templars are keeping Iris.

* * *

**(Laguz Island Canyons…)**

* * *

The canyons looked identical to Crocodile Falls from the Rescuers Down Under. Still, our heroes proceeded carefully.

"Stay frosty, everyone. Who knows what the Templars are trying to do…" Rin advised everyone.

"How right you are, little one!" A familiar voice chuckled darkly as the heroes saw the Templar Higher Up with Iris tied up and hanging over the water by a crane.

"Iris!" Zero gasped as he was about to rush over to save her, but Templars wear RepArmors that don't have flight features surrounded our heroes.

"You pests have interfered for the final time!" The Templar Higher Up growled. "Soon, we Templars and Berkana will usher in a new age where the people of the omniverse will do as we tell them to! I won't run away this time… I will kill all of you right here and now! Templars, attack!" He ordered. The Templars roared in agreement as they charged towards the gang.

"Out of our way!" Kanzashi frowned as she slashed a Templar, defeating him.

"Zero! Let's work together to save Iris! Everyone, take care of the Templars!" Charlotte issued.

"Right! I hope you know what you're doing, Char!" Zero agreed as he and Charlotte rushed towards Iris. The Templar Higher Up growled as he activated his flightless armor and fired a Gatling gun at them, they evaded it and leaped above him. Charlotte flew in and grabbed Iris and glided her to safety. Zero sighed in relief as he dodged a punch from the Templar Higher Up and rushed back to help his friends.

Charlotte laid iris beside her and spoke to her. "You alright, Iris?" She asked in concern.

Iris groan softly and opened her eyes wearily. "T-Thank you, Charlotte… The Templar Higher Up caught me off guard last night when I was looking for the hideout of the Soul Erasers. I'm glad I'm unharm." She smiled softly.

"Take it easy, Iris." Charlotte smiled as she got up and glared at more Templars coming towards them. "Let me handle these jerks." She flew in, spear ready in hand.

After 5 minutes of fighting, X and the gang took care of the Templar Higher Up's men. The Templar Higher Up growled in shock. "N-No! How is it that a measly little Assassin and his friends defeated all my men with their new weapons?! It's absurd! It's unconceivable!"

"You're mine!" Altair growled in fury as he charged towards the Templar Higher Up. "I will finally avenge my family and fellow Assassins by taking your life!" With an angry yell, he rammed into the Templar Higher Up and they both fell into the water.

"Altair!" Leo and the others gasped as they rushed towards where Altair and Templar Higher Up fell. They see them fighting in the water and trying to drown each other.

"Pathetic Assassin!" The Templar Higher Up growled as he punched him. Altair growled as he threw a punch of his own, giving the Templar Higher Up a pinch of hurt.

However, the gang noticed that the two are heading towards a waterfall and they're unaware of it! Leo noticed a rope beside her, a really strong rope tied to the crane. She suddenly has an idea. "Everyone! I have an idea!" She called out to her friends.

"Hmm? What is it?" Mikako asked in curiosity.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Leo told everyone of her plan to save Altair.

Meanwhile, back in the roaring waters, the Templar Higher Up pushed Altair further away from him. "You can't catch me, you foolish Assassin!" He gloated, but his cockiness faded as he and Altair heard the roaring waters of a waterfall. "Oh no!" The Templar Higher Up gasped in horror as he struggled to swim away from the waterfall, but it was all for naught. He fell down the waterfalls with a scream of anguish and agony and that was the last they heard of him.

Altair gritted his teeth as he too struggle to swim away from the waterfall, but the currents were too strong. 'Is this… it?' Altair closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Suddenly, he heard Leo's voice shouting out to him "Altair!" In a quick moment, Leo dived into the water and managed to grab Altair.

"Alright everyone, pull!" X issued. Everyone pulled with their might as they slowly, but successfully managed to pull Altair and Leo back up into solid ground.

Leo and Altair were panting heavily as they sat side by side, looking at the sky. Altair, even though out of breath, turned to Leo with a soften expression. "Why? Why did you save my life? Yours could also be in danger."

"Because I shared the same burden as you." Leo smiled sweetly at him. "Remember what you told me that after we saved my friend from the demon? Well, I'm returning the favor." She then hugged Altair and locked her lips with his. Altair was taken back by this, but he returned the kiss with his own. X and the gang smiled warmly at this new couple.

* * *

**(Altair's POV)**

* * *

**I finally realized what it matters most to have friends and loved ones that always have your back when you needed it the most. My time in Flonyard and this alternate Earth has changed me for the better. I finally found my soul mate and it is Her Majesty, Leo. But… How am I going to explain this to my fellow Assassins?**

* * *

**(Normal POV, Berkana's hideout…)**

* * *

"It would seem the Templars are no more, well, there are still some left in their world, but the Templar Higher Up met his end…" Gareth reported dryly.

"Hah, I knew he would fail misareblely." Berkana smirked darkly even more. "But it doesn't matter. My plans are coming to fruitation, soon the omniverse will be mine and with the power of the stolen Reploid DNA Souls, we will be the strongest Reploids in the omniverse!" Berkana let out a dark chuckle followed by an diabolical laugh.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in a unknown area…)**

* * *

"Hahaha… Laugh while you can, Berkana… The true ruler of the omniverse will rise again and his name is… Sigma!" Sigma's voice laughed evilly as his purple sinister eyes glowed in the darkness.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Mission's End? Part 1 of 2: Assault the Soul Erasers' Base!**

**A/N: Next up is part one of the semi-final chapter of Arc 5. Then after the second part, it's off to the final chapter of Arc 5, so stay tuned! And thank you for reading the 100th chapter of MegaMan X IS! See you there!**


	101. Mission's End? Part 1 of 2

**A/N: We're getting close to the end of this arc. After Arc 5, it's time for Arc 6: The Repliforce Uprising. So here is part of the near end chapters.**

**Chapter 101: Mission's End?: Part 1 of 2: Assault the Soul Erasers' Base!**

* * *

**(Cecilia's POV)**

* * *

**We have defeated all 8 Maverick Guardians tasked by the Soul Erasers to defeat us and we have defeated Minos and the Templars, the Soul Erasers' allies. Now all that's left is to find the hideout of the Soul Erasers and we can defeat them and recover the stolen Reploid DNA Souls. But… Something has been bugging me about the Soul Erasers' motives. Like what do they need the Reploid DNA Souls for? And could there be someone manipulating the scenes behind this latest incident? I hope we can get through this. But we will with X and Zero by our side.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Nice work, everyone." Iris smiled as she and Magno stood side by side and addressing their friends. "We have beaten all 8 Maverick Guardians and destroyed and defeated the Soul Erasers' minions."

"So all that's left is the Soul Erasers themselves, huh?" Barnette frowned before she soften up and smiled at X and Zero. "You know… After seeing you and fellow females fight alongside each other, I think not all males are monsters. I finally understand why males and females get along great in this dimension."

"Glad you finally understand, Barnette." Gascogne smiled as she crossed her arms. "X and Zero and their friends taught us a valuable lesson after pointless gender wars. Men and women shouldn't be separated from each other, they need to be together for the rest of their lives so they can make happy children."

"I concur as well, Gascogne." Bart smiled as well. "Our worlds' history taught us nothing and the reason why men and women are separated is because of those blasted Harvesters made by the humans of our Earth, men and women's former home."

"Yeah. If men and women were separated, it will be wrong and out of balance." Rin agreed with a smile.

"Alright, enough world history everyone." Zero told everyone with a cool smile. "We need to focus on finding the Soul Erasers and get back the stolen Reploid DNA Souls. Gareth should contact us right about…" Suddenly the screens on the Diplo's display in the bridge fizzled to see Gareth smirking darkly.

"Gareth!" Houki growled. The otherworlders took a good look at Gareth for the first time in their lives.

"So that's Gareth of the Soul Erasers…" Dita muttered.

"Well done, Hunters. As promised, I and my master, Berkana will fight you. We'll be waiting for you at the Reploid Research Laboratory. You know where that is…. If you win, the Reploid DNA Souls will be returned to their rightful owners. Don't keep us waiting." He taunted as the screens returned to normal.

"…I believed the lab is a very dangerous place." Iris explained to the team.

"And something tells me that place is full of traps and Mavericks and Harvesters…" Magno frowned.

"We're still going. Don't try to stop us, Iris." Laura told her calmly.

"I know. I want all of you to come back alive, please." Iris pleaded.

"We will. Don't worry, Iris." X reassured her.

"I put my faith in X's limitless potential. We will be okay." Zero reassured Iris as he placed his hand on her shoulder, making her blush slightly.

"We're going as well." Tomoki stepped forward with a serious expression. "We have to get the item needed to send us back to our dimension."

"I'm going as well." Altair stepped forward. "I have a score to settle with Berkana for siding with the Templars."

"I'm going too. I want to help you exact your revenge on her." Leo offered. Altair smiled slightly as he merely nodded.

"We're going as well. We need to end this once and for all." Rin frowned deeply, his friends nodded in agreement.

"We're going as well. We can't let the Soul Erasers get away with what they're doing." Yoshika frowned as her fellow Strike Witches nodded in agreement.

"We're going as well. I need to keep an eye on you lot anyway." Hibiki replied smugly. Dita, Jura and Meia agreed as well.

"Alright, then." Tatenashi grinned. "Let's go to the Reploid Research Laboratory!"

* * *

**Reploid Research Lab Entrance…**

* * *

X-Squad and their friends appeared in the entrance of the lab by teleporting. X activated his wrist computer and said to Iris "Iris, we're inside the lab. Tell us how to reach the Soul Erasers."

"Okay, the Soul Erasers have made two powerful guardians to hinder your progress. Destroy them and you'll reach the Soul Erasers. Good luck to you all and be careful." Iris explained as she cut the channel.

"Alright, everyone." Charlotte smiled as she took the lead. "Let's do this and save the innocent Reploids' souls!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they begin their assault on the Reploid Research Lab. Our heroes have to deal with Mavericks and Harvesters, not to mention some tricky traps, but eventually they reach the first guardian's room.

* * *

As soon as the gang stepped in, they heard a familiar growl. Zero tensed and said to his friends "We got company…" Suddenly, leaping down in front of them is…

"W-What?! I recognize that Maverick!" Houki gasped. It was Sigma's pet dog at the end of the first Maverick War!

"What's a mangy mutt doing here as the guardian?!" Hibiki snarled in fury.

"We seen that Maverick before." Cecilia frowned as she readies her Buster. "It was Sigma's pet dog he sic on us at the end of the First Maverick War. Berkana must have revived him to work for her."

"Either way, we need to take care of it." Altair frowned as he readies his dagger. The wolf Maverick growled as he lunged at Altair, he bend his back ala the Matrix and slash it in the torso with his dagger, giving the wolf Maverick medium damage.

"Take this!" Gertrude growled as she fired gun shots along with Perrine, the wolf Maverick dodged them with every agile movement and lashed its claws at the two, giving them slight wounds.

"Take this!" Houki yelled as she charged in and slashed the wolf Maverick three times with her katanas. Zero also rushed in and slashed it three times as well. The wolf Maverick howled as he leaped up and spins around, making energy arrows that tried to hit the team, they dodged it, but Hibiki was hit by one of the arrows.

Hibiki growled in fury as he got out his sword and let out a battle cry as he charged towards the wolf Maverick and slashed it three times with his sword. The wolf Maverick growled as it lunged towards Charlotte who blocked its slashes with her spear.

"Eat this!" Tatenashi yelled as she fired her drill spear's laser beams at the wolf Maverick, giving it medium damae.

"Ray Claw!" X yelled as he rushed in and slashed it three times with his attack, giving it large damage. "I found its weakness!" X proclaimed as Meia rushed in and used her laser ring to give the wolf Maverick medium size damage. X complimented to Meia "Thanks. We work together as a team."

"Uh… Yes. Thank you for that compliment." Meia blushed as Jura rushed in and slashed the wolf Maverick three times with her rapier.

"Now it's my turn!" Kanzashi yelled as she charged in and slashed the wolf Maverick two times with her greatsword followed by Laura's own attack on it. Cecilia fired a Buster shot on the wolf Maverick, giving it small damage while Ling followed soon afterwards and punched and kicked the Maverick. Astraea rushed in and slashed the wolf Maverick four times, giving it some medium damage. Leo also rushed in and slashed the wolf Maverick four times with her sword.

"Ikaros, finish this battle!" Tomoki issued. Ikaros nodded emotionlessly as she fired her energy arrows at the wolf Maverick. The wolf Maverick howled in agony as it exploded. As soon as it was reduced to scrap metal, the gang stopped to ponder the appearance of the wolf Maverick.

"What's Sigma's pet doing here in this lab? Berkana must have revived it to work for her, but it doesn't add up…" Laura muttered as she crossed her arms and began to think.

"We'll think about it later, right now, we need to keep moving." Zero advised. Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

* * *

The next section of the lab has more Mavericks, Harvesters and deadly water electric traps, but our heroes managed to get through them and reached the second guardian's room.

As soon as they entered the room, Sia heard something rumbling. "H-Huh?!" She gawked as she pointed to something approaching them. "What the heck is that thing?!" The gang turned to see a Sphinx like tank approaching them, it has two faces that look identical to Sigma's.

"A tank? Whatever it is, let's destroy it!" Zero urged as he charged forward. "Aim for the faces, that's its weakpoints." He urged as he got near the bottom face and slashed it three times with his Z-Saber.

"Right away!" Yoshika nodded as she flew up and fired her gun at the top face embedded with her magic, giving the tank some decent damage.

"Tornado Fang!" X leaped up and fired his attack on the top face of the tank, it was given large doses of damage.

"Fish Fang!" Zero yelled as he dodged energy shots from the tank and used his attack on the bottom face, it was also heavily damaged.

"Eat this too!" Erica yelled as she flew up and helped Yoshika with the hail of lead on the top face, giving the tank some decent damage. The tank attempted to ram into our heroes with its spear, but they dodged it. Sia and Nerine didn't hold back on the magic attacks on the top face with Eishirou helping out. The tank fired more energy shots at the team, some were hit but they recovered.

"Take this you meanie!" Dita yelled with her eyes closed as she fired rifle shots at the bottom face, giving it some small damage. The tank attempted to ram into the gang again, but they dodged it again. X fired another Tornado Fang at the top face, giving it more hurt than ever.

"Eat this too!" Zero yelled as he dodged more of the energy shots from the tank and used Fish Fang on the bottom face, destroying it.

"We're almost there! Leo, finish it!" Ling urged.

"Right! Big Lion Explosion!" Leo leaped up and launched her attack at the top face, destroying it. The tank started to exploded, reduced to a burning pile of scrap.

"The next section…" Charlotte frowned as the doors opened, leading to the next section.

"…will be the Soul Erasers… We're almost there! Let's move, everybody!" X urged. Everyone nodded in agreement as they charged in.

* * *

**(With Berkana and Gareth…)**

* * *

"Hahahaha… Looks like its playtime." Berkana smirked darkly as she stood up from her throne and turned to Gareth. "It is time we destroy those fools and make the omniverse ours. Let us confront them, Gareth."

"As you wish, my lady." Gareth bowed.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in an unknown area…)**

* * *

"Hahahahaha! They're playing right into my hands! Soon, I will make my return!" Sigma's voice laughed maliciously and evilly as his sinister blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Mission's End? Part 2 of 2: Battle with the Soul Erasers! The True Mastermind Reveals Himself!**

**A/N: Uh oh! Is Sigma about to return? Will our heroes defeat the Soul Erasers? But will it restore the stolen Reploid DNA Souls? Find out in part 2 and stay tuned for the finale of Arc 5 after part 2!**


	102. Mission's End? Part 2 of 2

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go until the finale of Arc 5. So this will be a short chapter. After this chapter, it will be the first none two part finale of an arc so the final chapter of this arc will be super long and this time, I will cover the rematches with the Maverick Guardians. So without further ado, here is Chapter 102.**

**Chapter 102: Mission's End? Part 2 of 2: Battle with the Soul Erasers! The True Mastermind Reveals Himself!**

* * *

As soon as X and the gang stepped into the next room in the final section of the Reploid Research Lab, Berkana and Gareth appeared above them in holograms. Altair immediately recognize Berkana as he pointed his dagger at her. "You!" He growled in fury.

"Hahahaha… Long time no see, boy. I'm surprise you're still alive after I hit you with my spells. I don't know how you survive that fall, but I won't make the same mistake again. However, me and Gareth can't fight all of you, so we'll fight you separately." Berkana smirked.

"Shut up!" X snapped as he aims his X-Buster at her. "What you did was unforgivable! What are you planning to do with the stolen Reploid DNA Souls?!"

"Hahaha. Well, if you want to know, we're using them to make ourselves stronger. Who cares if a few measly Reploids lose their souls and be walking shells of their former selves?" Berkana smirked darkly and cruelly.

"How dare you…" Asa frowned as she readies her halberd.

"It's pointless to talk to all of you here. So why don't you come to my or Gareth's room? The choice is yours." Berkana smirked evilly as she and Gareth disappeared for now.

"…Zero, I'm going after Berkana, you go after Gareth. IS Pilots, Vandreads, Strike Witches, Leo and Altair, you're with me." X issued.

"Right. I'll take Tomoki's group and Rin's group with me. I have confidence in you, X. Your power will guide us to victory." Zero nodded as X's group and Zero's group warped to their respective destinations.

* * *

X's group have to navigate some tricky traps like spikes, electric water and Mavericks and Harvesters, but eventually, they reached Berkana's throne room.

X and his friends entered the throne room and saw Berkana waiting for them. "Welcome, X. I see you and your puny friends have made it to my throne room. I heard you have limitless power that helped win three wars. But I have all the stolen Reploid DNA Souls and I am stronger than you!" Berkana grinned evilly.

"You relied on the stolen souls of Reploids for your own personal gain and you tricked others to work for you." Leo frowned as she pointed her sword at Berkana. "For that, we won't show any mercy."

"Heh, I learned about you Flonyardians of the planet Flonyard. So after I'm through with you lot, I'll have my Maverick and Harvester minions destroy that planet for my own amusement." Berkana retorted as she got out her wand.

"You wouldn't dare…" Mio growled as she readies her katana.

"Try me." Berkana countered as she fired a ice spell at our heroes, they dodge it.

"Berkana! I will defeat you and get back the stolen Reploid DNA Souls! This I swear!" X screamed in fury as he switched to the Hyper Armor and fired two charged shots at Berkana, giving her medium damage.

"Ouch! Clever boy, relying on toys left by your creator… But not good enough!" Berkana laughed evilly as she slams her wand onto the ground and made earth pillars that rushed towards X and his friends, they narrowly dodged it.

Altair aimed his dagger at Berkana. "Berkana! I almost died at the hands of you! But I got to thank you…" Altair smirked heroically.

"What?" Berkana growled as she aimed her wand at Altair.

"When you knocked me over the canals, I met some new friends from Flonyard and this world and found the love of my life." He turned to Leo with a smile, she blushed and smiled back. "I learned a lot from my travels with X and his friends. They fight for those who believed in them and strike down the wicked like yourself and Gareth. Now I must help them protect the omniverse we call home." Altair charged at Berkana and slashed her three times with his dagger.

"Augh!" Berkana snarled as she clutched her wound. "Why you upstart human! I'll make sure you won't leave here alive!" Berkana casted fire missiles that she flung at X and his group, they barely dodged that one.

"You sponged on others to become stronger, Berkana. There's no honor in sponging off others." Jura glared at Berkana and slashed her four times after getting close to her.

"S-Shut up!" Berkana growled furiously as she punched Jura away. Meia got behind Berkana and used her laser ring to give Berkana medium damage.

"Jura has a point, Berkana!" Yoshika glared at Berkana as she aimed her gun at the mad Reploid. "You took the souls of innocent Reploids so you can make yourself stronger. We don't steal people's strength to make ourselves stronger, we work together with them to make the omniverse a better place!" She fired her gun at Berkana, giving her medium damage.

"Be quiet! What do humans like yourselves know?!" Berkana snarled again as she made more ice shards appear and flung them at the team, they dodged it again.

"They are right and you are wrong, Berkana! So that labels you as a Maverick!" Houki yelled as she, Laura and Kanzashi charged forward and slashed Berkana 10 times with their melee weapons.

"Impudent brats!" Berkana growled as she launched more fire balls from her wand, the team dodged them as well. Cecilia fired her Buster at Berkana, giving her medium damage. Dita fired her rifle at Berkana, giving her medium damage.

"Take this, you witch!" Hibiki growled as he flew in and slashed Berkana four times with his sword. Berkana snarled as she slams her wand onto him, knocking him to the ground.

"Take this!" Charlotte and Tatenashi yelled as they flew in and combined their thrusts to give Berkana even more damage. Berkana was getting relentless on her attacks as she launched more fire balls at the team, they dodged it as always. X fired more Buster shots at her, giving her medium damage. Berkana did the earth attack, our heroes were hit by it, but they recovered. The Strike Witches didn't hold back on the projectiles as they hit Berkana with their firearms.

"That's it you wretched brats!" Berkana snarled as she charged her wand. "Now it's time you meet your makers!"

X charged up his X-Buster to level 5 and aims it at Berkana with a heroic glare. "Time to pay for what you have done, Berkana! Charged shot!" With a heroic scream, he fired the charged shot at Berkana, drilling through her, making her scream in agony.

Berkana was emitting electricity as she clutched her wound with disbelief. "I… lost? It… can't be… I have the powers of Reploid DNA Souls… How can I…? AUGHHHHHHHHH!" Berkana screamed in agony as she exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"We did it…" Perrine smiled in approval.

"I hope Zero is having much luck as we are." Ling prayed.

* * *

**(At the same time X and his friends started battling Berkana, with Zero and his group…)**

* * *

Zero and his group confronted Gareth in his room. Gareth smirked as he crossed his arms. "I see you make it. I bet Mistress Berkana is fighting your friends as we speak.

"Just shut up and fight already. We need to take back the stolen Reploid DNA Souls you reaped from those innocent Reploids." Nymph frowned as she and her fellow Angeloids glared at Gareth with hatred.

"Zero, was it? Have you even thought about who made you and why?" Gareth questioned him.

"What of it?" Zero glared as he readies his Z-Saber.

"You were found in the lab where it is rumored that the great and would be future ruler of Earth, Dr. Albert Wily was conducting a top secret project there. How is it you were found there?" Gareth questioned him some more.

"I don't know why I was found there, but I don't care about the past, all I cared about is saving innocent lives and reclaiming what you took from them. The time for talk has passed, Gareth!" Zero yelled in fury.

"Zero…" Astraea whispered in concern as she readies her sword and aims it at Gareth.

"Heh, very well then…" Gareth smirked as he got his spear and shield ready. "Let's see if you're the noble Maverick Hunter everyone thinks you are!" He charged at Zero and locked weapons with him. Zero grunted as he pushed him back and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber.

"Take this!" Nerine yelled as she launched an ice spell at Gareth, he blocked the attack with his shield, however, Rin sneak up behind him and slashed him in the back three times, giving him medium damage.

"Clever strategy." Gareth commented as he leaped up and threw his spear down, making electric sparks to emit on the ground, forcing the heroes leap above it. "But not good enough."

"Take this, Gareth!" Chaos yelled as she fired energy arrows at Gareth who blocked her attacks, unaware that Astraea snuck up behind him and slashed him in the back four times, giving him medium damage. Gareth counter attacked by jabbing her three times with his spear.

"Eat fist!" Sohara growled as she bull rushed Gareth and gave him a rapid 20 hit combo punch, giving him medium damage. Ikaros fired energy shots from her wings to give Gareth large doses of damage. Gareth responded by warping in front of her and punching her in the gut, knocking her into a wall. Rin leaped up with a battle cry and slams his katana down on him, but Gareth blocked the attack with his shield.

Zero rushed in and slashed Gareth three times with his Z-Saber, Gareth and Zero were then locked in a battle of swords and spears, it lasted for about a minute until Zero got the upper hand and slashed Gareth three times again. Zero and Gareth leaped from each other.

"Impressive, you are stronger than you look." Gareth compliment.

"I don't take praise from Mavericks who sponged off of others and steals the souls of innocent Reploids…" Zero growled softly.

"Very well then. Let's make this interesting, shall we? We'll have a one on one quick draw duel. The one who attacks first wins." Gareth got into a position to strike.

"Heh, fine by me." Zero retorted as he took a stance as well. It was a stand still for about 2 minutes. As the two minutes started ticking down, Zero's friends watched and prayed that Zero will win this duel and get back the stolen Reploid DNA Souls. Gareth was about to move first until Zero in a quick instant, slashed him in one quick move as seen in those action and anime shows and movies where the hero moved first and finished the battle in a quick movement.

Gareth was cleaved in two. He mustered out "Impressive… Maverick… Hunter…" He exploded and reduced to scrap metal.

"Zero, you won!" Kaede cheered.

"Yeah. Now let's head on back to where we met Berkana and Gareth in." Zero nodded.

* * *

After the battles with Berkana and Gareth, our heroes regrouped. Suddenly, they heard a familiar and sinister chuckle followed by a fiendish and villainous laugh. "Well done, Hunters! I want to thank you for destroying that fool, Berkana!" Hibiki gritted his teeth in fear as he recognize that voice. X and his friends also recognize that voice as well.

"That voice…!" Charlotte gritted her teeth in anger.

"Sigma!" X growled as Sigma himself warped in with a villainous smirk. He was in his Neo Sigma form from the second Maverick War, X, Zero and the IS pilots' otherworldly friends got a good look at Sigma for the first time.

"So that's Sigma…" Rin muttered with a serious frown.

"The mad Reploid who wants to exterminate all of humanity and life in the omniverse…" Yoshika frowned as she and her fellow Strike Witches aimed their weapons at Sigma.

"Indeed it is! I want to thank you for getting rid of that fool, Berkana! She was doing this for her own selfish gain without following my orders! Now I have the Reploid DNA Souls I need to control the omniverse! And the best part, I have infected all Harvesters with my virus, so I can now launch an attack on all your universes!" Sigma laughed darkly.

"You… YOU!" Hibiki growled in fury as he readies his sword. "You were the cause of my nightmares! And you're planning to kill everyone for your insane Reploid utopia?!"

"Indeed. Watching you squirm helplessly in your dreams was music to my ears." Sigma snickered darkly as he charged up an attack. "Now die!" He launched his attack at Hibiki who was frozen stiffed by the incoming attack.

"Hibiki!" Dita gasped as she rushed in and tackled him out of the way, the attack hit the wall, leaving a hole in it. Hibiki groaned for a bit as Dita looked at him with innocent eyes.

"D-Dita… Why did you save me?" Hibiki muttered in confusion.

"I don't want anything bad happen to my Mr. Alien. Ever since we first met, I have feelings for you and hoped you will accept them even if you were a jerk to everybody." Dita smiled warmly at him.

"I… I can't believe this… After the way I treated you and the others, you have feelings for me?" Hibiki whispered in shock and filled with guilt. 'Maybe this is a sign that I need to change. I let my ego and stubbornness almost killed me. Maybe this is why everyone respected X, Zero and those IS pilots…'

"Hibiki… I love you." Dita smiled sweetly at him before slipping into unconsciousness. Hibiki smiled softly as he held her close. Sigma however, was laughing evilly at this.

"How weak. Human love is what makes humans weak and powerless." He mocked.

"Sigma! You were the cause of this all!" X growled as he aims his X-Buster at the evil Maverick.

'So, the evil tyrant the fortune teller mentioned revealed himself…' Altair frowned as he readies his dagger and aims it at Sigma.

"X and friends! Let us finish this in the deeper parts of the lab! I'll be waiting! Bwahahahahaha!" Sigma laughed evilly as he warped out of sight to the deeper parts of the lab.

Zero turned to Hibiki's group. "Hibiki, take your friends to the Diplo! I believe Parfet wants to give you guys something! Don't worry about us, we'll take care of Sigma! Meet us at the deeper part of the lab when you're ready!" Hibiki's group nodded as they warped back to the Diplo.

"Alright, it's time we give Sigma a fifth defeat!" Ling pounded her fists together.

"Everyone! Lend me your strength so we can save all worlds!" X yelled with righteous fury.

**Arc 5… to be concluded…**

* * *

**Next time: The Final Battle: Arc 5: Trust! Final Showdown in Space! Our Bonds Forever More!**

**A/N: Next up is the finale of Arc 5 with many of the otherworlders' friends lending a hand in the final battle against Sigma, so stay tuned!**


	103. The Final Battle: Arc 5

**A/N: Well, it's time for the finale of Arc 5 and let me tell you, it's going to be a long and epic one. After the finale of Arc 5, it's time for Arc 6: Repliforce Uprising. So here is Chapter 103.**

**Chapter 103: The Final Battle: Arc 5: Trust! Final Showdown in Space! Our Bonds Forever More!**

* * *

X and the gang entered a room with eight capsules, each different colored ones. They looked around. Sanya stammered "W-What's with the eight capsule looking machines?"

"I know where this is going…" Zero frowned as he crossed his arms. "Sigma must have revived the eight Maverick Guardians to try and hinder our progress."

"W-What?!" Sia gasped in shock. "Does that mean we have to fight them all over again?!"

"I'm afraid Zero's right. We need to beat all 8 of them if we want to reach Sigma." Laura nodded in response to Sia's question.

"But the good thing is, we know each Maverick Guardian's weakness, no?" Mikako smirked sadistically. "So it'll be a piece of cake, right?"

"Yeah." X nodded with a serious frown. "We got to hurry and beat them all before Sigma unleashes his Harvester army upon the omniverse!"

"Roger!" Everyone agreed as they looked at the nearest capsule that is red with the initials F M on them.

"Something tells me Flame Mammoth would be the first one to have a rematch." Nymph frowned deeper.

"Well, he shouldn't be too hard to take down now." Tomoki reasoned.

"I agree with Tomoki, let's hurry up and trash him." Leo agreed as everyone stepped into the capsule and are warped to Flame Mammoth's arena.

* * *

The gang appeared in Flame Mammoth's arena and saw Flame Mammoth alive again with his arms crossed. "So you finally made it, Hunters…" He sneered. "Now that Lord Sigma is in control again, he can use our new Harvesters minions to laid waste to the omniverse so we can rebuild it for our fellow Reploids."

"Flame Mammoth!" Cecilia aimed her Buster at the flame Maverick. "So you were pretending to be a servant to Berkana, huh?"

"Of course!" Flame Mammoth boasted. "Berkana may be strong, but she was consumed by her own greed. Lord Sigma is the true ruler of the omniverse and I will make sure you Hunters fail in reaching him! Now get ready!" Flame Mammoth trumpeted as the conveyer belts moved again.

"Not this again!" Astraea growled as Flame Mammoth leaped up and fired flame shots at the gang, they dodged it.

"I got an idea on Flame Mammoth's new weakness." X told his friends.

"Alright, let's put that plan of yours to work." Altair agreed as he waited for Flame Mammoth to leap up again, when the Maverick landed down, Altair saw his chance and charged towards Flame Mammoth and slashed him three times with his dagger.

"Why you little! Take this!" Flame Mammoth fired his gun at Altair who back flipped out of the way and the Assassin fired his gun at Flame Mammoth, leaving a small dent on his armor.

"Marine Torpedo!" X fired Launch Octopus's weapon at Flame Mammoth, when the attack connected, Flame Mammoth received large doses of damage.

"Augh!" Flame Mammoth gawked as he was hit with large damage. "You discover my weakness?!" Growling angrily, Flame Mammoth screamed out "Now I really must kill you!" He blew fire from his trunk to try to roast our heroes, but they dodged it.

"Try this on for size! Fish Fang!" Zero leaped up and slams his Z-Saber Down on Flame Mammoth, also giving him large doses of damage.

"Why was I given the weakness of Launch Octopus' weapon?!" Flame Mammoth yelled in disbelief as he tried to punch Zero, but the Crimson Hunter ducked and slashed him three times with his trusty Z-Saber, giving him even more damage than before.

"Take this, Flame Mammoth!" Ling yelled as she leaped up and slams her foot down onto Flame Mammoth's torso, giving him a huger dent on his armor.

"Leo! Now!" Altair called out to her.

Leo nodded as her Emblem glowed. "Big Lion Explosion!" She flung the attack at Flame Mammoth, instantly defeating him!

"Why meeeeeeeee?!" Flame Mammoth screamed as he was reduced to scrap metal.

"One down, seven to go." Houki smiled as the gang are warped back to the teleporter room.

* * *

X and the gang stood before a blue teleporter with the initials V C on them. "Volt Catfish is next, I presume." Asa frowned.

"Then let's reduce him to scrap metal and go after the other six." Charlotte frowned as the gang entered the teleporter and are warped to Volt Catfish's arena.

"Hehehehe!" Volt Catfish snickered as the gang warped into his lair. "Lord Sigma is back in action and soon, he with the combined power of the stolen Reploid DNA Souls and his Harvester army will finally conquer the omniverse!"

"There are people like us who stop villains like Sigma!" Kaede yelled as she readies her spear and shield.

"Bah! You do-gooders make us Mavericks sick! It's time you learn your place in this omniverse! Triad-Thunder!" Volt Catfish leaped up and used his attack on the team, they dodged it.

"Ray Claw!" X yelled as he activated Copy Neon Tiger's attack and rushed in and slashed Volt Catfish three times with it, giving him larger damage.

"Augh! I won't fall to that same attack twice!" Volt Catfish growled as he attempted to bull rush into Kanzashi, but the ace IS pilot leaped up above him and slashed him three times with her greatsword.

"Take this, Volt Catfish!" Erica and Francesca yelled as they fired their guns at him, giving the Maverick some decent amounts of hurt.

"Rising!" Zero rushed in and slashed Volt Catfish upwards, giving him even more damage than before.

"Why you!" Volt Catfish growled as he did Triad-Thunder again, the heroes dodged it like always. Eishirou launched wind attacks at the Maverick, giving him even more damage than before.

"Take this, Maverick!" Laura growled as she rushed in and slashed Volt Catfish three times with her claymore, giving him even more damage than before.

Volt Catfish fired energy bolts at the team, they dodged it and Mio rushed in and slashed Volt Catfish three times with her katana followed by a gunshot from Minne, giving the evil Maverick more than he can handle.

"Ray Claw!" X yelled as he slashed Volt Catfish two times with the attack, giving him even larger damage than before.

"Time to finish this!" With a heroic yell, Houki leaped up and brought her katanas down onto Volt Catfish, slicing him in half.

"U-Unbelievable!" Volt Catfish screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap once again.

"That's two down, six to go." Tatenashi smirked as our heroes warped back to the teleporter room.

* * *

The next capsule has the initials O O on it. "The copy of Overdrive Ostrich…" Ling muttered with disdain.

"We can't let that stop us! We have to keep moving!" Sohara urged. Everyone agreed with Sohara as they entered the teleporter and warped to Copy Overdrive Ostrich's lair.

Our heroes confronted the copy of Overdrive Ostrich. "Let's get this over with…" Zero muttered as he readies his Z-Saber.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back at the Diplo…)**

* * *

Iris and the others were monitoring the situation after learning from Hibiki and his friends that Sigma is behind the whole incident. "I can't believe Sigma is the true mastermind behind the stolen Reploid DNA Souls…" Iris muttered. When Hibiki and friends came, they told everyone they got Project Uni from Berkana's throne room after defeating her, but Sigma has gain enough powers thanks to the stolen Reploid DNA Souls to rip open portals to the otherworlders' worlds.

"This could be bad… If Sigma has the entire Harvester army under his control, we need a whole army to counter his." BC frowned as she crossed her arms. Magno glared at her second in command.

"BC… There's something you have been hiding from us. We need the help we can get to stop Sigma and his army." Magno reasoned with her.

BC was silent for a moment as she thinks back to the good times she spent with Magno and the crew of the Nirvana, perhaps it's time to tell the truth on her true identity. "Alright… I'll tell you. I'm really from Taraak who was sent as a spy after undergoing a sex change to keep an eye on Mejaru. But my time with you all has changed me for the better. But I doubt our people will listen to a word we say."

"It's okay, BC. You have your reasons. We were glad you helped us out." Hibiki smiled softly at her.

"Hibiki…" BC muttered with a small smile. Suddenly, Iris noticed the computers typing itself.

"Huh? It didn't do that before." Iris muttered in confusion.

"Well, what does it say?!" Mayumi beamed.

"It reads 'Don't worry, help is on the way. Signed, Dr. Light.' …Dr. Light?!" Iris gawked as she recognized who typed that in. "But it can't be… Dr. Light died a long time ago…"

"Then who could have wrote that?" Paiway shivered. Suddenly, Iris and the others noticed Project Uni activating. "Whoa! What's happening?!" She gawked.

* * *

**(Back with X and the others…)**

* * *

"Eat this!" X yelled as she fired the charged shot at Wired Sponge, instantly defeating him.

"F-Forgive me, Lord Sigma!" Wired Sponge screamed as he was reduced to scrap metal after exploding.

"Now we have taken care of all the Maverick Guardians!" Yoshika cheered as she leaped for joy.

"Now all that's left is Sigma himself." Leo frowned as the heroes warped back to the teleporter room.

* * *

Soon, our heroes reached Sigma's lair. As soon as they entered the room, they heard Sigma's evil and cruel laugh. "Well done, I knew you would make it." Sigma warped in with arms crossed, smirking evilly.

"Sigma!" X yelled in fury as he aimed his X-Buster at the evil Maverick leader, his friends did the same. "Return the stolen Reploid DNA Souls and call off the Harvesters!" He demanded.

"Not a chance! As we speak, the Harvesters are attacking the six worlds and the only way of stopping them is by defeating me! Soon, my Reploid utopia will become a reality!" Sigma declared evilly.

"Then we have no choice but to take you down, Maverick!" Tomoki growled as he readies his claws.

"You must be stopped at all costs…" Ikaros growled emotionlessly as she got into a battle stance.

"We'll make you think twice of attacking our worlds like that!" Rin frowned as he readies his katana, his friends ready their weapons.

"Time to pay for what you have done, Sigma!" Yoshika growled in fury as she and her fellow Strike Witches aimed their guns at him.

"Sigma…" Altair frowned as he readies his dagger. "I will defeat you and fulfill my destiny!"

"I must protect my home from you, Sigma! And I will help Altair defeat you!" Leo readies her sword.

"You were the cause of the incident, Sigma!" Houki screamed out in fury as she readies her katanas.

"If we defeat you, not only will the stolen Reploid DNA Souls return to their rightful owners, we'll defeat the Harvesters for good!" Cecilia aims her Buster at Sigma.

"You will pay for what you have done, Sigma!" Ling got into a battle stance.

"We will find a way to permanently end you, Maverick!" Charlotte glared as she pointed her spear at Sigma.

"Take for a 5th defeat, Maverick!" Laura snarled as she readies her claymore.

"Sigma… You will face judgement for your crimes!" Zero yelled as he pointed his Z-Saber at Sigma.

"We will end this and recover the stolen Reploid DNA Souls, Sigma!" X screamed in fury as his limitless potential activates.

"Hahahahah… And how will you do that? I am more powerful than before thanks to the Reploid DNA Souls." Sigma smirked.

"And sometimes, help is on the way!" A voice yelled as an energy blast hit Sigma. Leo gasped as she recognized the attack.

"I know that attack… It's Cinque!" Indeed, Cinque Izumi, Princess Millhoire 'Millefi' F. Biscoti, Enclair Martinozzi, Riccota Elmar, Yukikaze Panettone, Brioche d'Arquien, Galette's Two Generals, Leo's brother Gaul and his personal bodyguards, Genoise along with some Assassins that Altair recognize.

"M-Master?" Altair gasped in shock.

"It's been awhile, Altair." Altair's superior, Phillip smiled. "I'm glad that young boy with black hair and wore a white outfit told us of the situation at hand."

The IS girls gasped in shock. A boy with black hair and wore a white outfit… Could it be…?

Millefi rushed up to Leo and hugged her. "I was so worried about you, Leo! It's good that the Santa Clause lookalike told us about Sigma's evil plans!" X gasped, a Santa Clause lookalike… Could she be referring to…?

Sigma laughed cruelly and sinisterly. "What's this? Your friends have come to help you? No matter, you're powerless against the new ruler of the omniverse, powerless!"

"We'll see about that, Sigma!" Ricota frowned as she got ready for battle.

"It's time you learn your place, villain!" Yukki got into a battle stance.

"Alright then, let's trash Sigma and save our worlds!" Ling cheered.

"Time to die!" Sigma growled as he took off his cape and readies his claws. He charged at Cinque who clashed weapons with him. It was about 30 seconds until Cinque got the upper hand and rammed his staff onto Sigma's chest, knocking him back a little.

"Pathetic humans!" Sigma growled as he leaped up and slashed down, making an energy slash, the gang had to dodge it.

"Assassins! Time for your training to pay off by destroying this enemy of men!" Phillip ordered. Altair and three other Assassins nodded as they dashed around Sigma and took turns attacking him.

"Take this, Siggy!" Vert yelled as she readies her bow and arrow. "Archery Emblem Cannon!" She fired energy arrows that hit Sigma for medium damage. Sigma growled in fury as he charged after Vert whose eyes turned white dotted when he appeared in front of her in super human speed.

"I don't think so ya varmint!" Jaune yelled as she swung her anchor axe around Sigma.

"You think a clever trick like this will stop me?!" Sigma snarled as he struggled to break free.

"No, but this will!" Riccota glared at Sigma as she fired her automatrons at Sigma, giving him medium damage. Noir was silent as she flung knives at Sigma, giving him medium damage.

Jaune got her anchor axe free as the Two Generals rushed in and clashed with Sigma in a dance of blades for about 2 minutes until Sigma got the upper hand and punched and kicked them away.

"Man! He's stronger than he looks!" Godwin grunted as he and his fellow General took a defensive stance.

"Don't underestimate him! We got to stop him before he wipes out all life in the omniverse! Sister!" Gaul turned to Leo.

"Right!" Leo nodded as both the heirs of the Galette Royal Family combined their attacks to give Sigma more damage than he can handle. The Strike Witches fired their weapons at Sigma, giving him more damage than before.

"Try and dodge this!" Sigma yelled as he lashed energy claws at the team, they dodged it. Tomoki and Sohara combined their kicks and punches to give Sigma a hard time.

"Ikaros!" Astraea called out to her fellow Angeloid.

"Hai…" Ikaros nodded as she and Astraea combined their attacks to give Sigma more damage than before.

"Can you dodge this?!" Sigma laughed manically as he leaped up, made a huge energy ball and slams down at the ground, they dodged it. Yukki and Brioche rushed in and slashed and punched Sigma three times when he landed. Sigma did a whirlwind attack to knock them away.

"Take this, Sigma!" Houki yelled as she rushed in and slashed Sigma four times with her katanas, giving the evil Maverick leader more damage than he can handle.

"Worthless worms!" Sigma snarled as he fired energy shots from his head gem, forcing the gang to take cover. Zero rushed in and slashed Sigma three times with his Z-Saber, giving him even more damage. X fired Buster shots at Sigma, giving the evil leader of the Mavericks small damage.

"Taste this, Sigma!" Cecilia yelled as she charged up her Buster and fired it at Sigma, giving him additional damage. Charlotte let out an Amazon war cry as she swoop in and did a rapid 10 hit thrust combo on Sigma, giving him even more damage.

"This is nothing!" Sigma snarled as he lashed out energy claws again, forcing the gang to take cover. Laura and Kanzashi work together to slash Sigma five times each. Ling rushed in followed by Tatenashi and they worked together as well, giving Sigma even more damage than he can handle.

"Now you forced my hand!" Sigma snarled as he begin charging up his attack.

"Everyone! Let X finished this!" Altair told everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement as they stand back and watched X charged up his X-Buster.

"Take this, Sigma! Charged shot!" With a heroic yell, X fired the charged shot at Sigma, hitting him for maximum damage. Sigma, however laughed evilly as he exploded.

"Did we… get him?" Primula glared. She was wrong as everyone heard Sigma's sinister laugh.

"Hahahaha… Not quite!" The roof opened and everyone stepped back to see a launch platform with some sort of huge and sinister mech rising out of it. It was Sigma's new form, Sigma Beast! "I was just stalling for time so I can get into this new and powerful Vanguard size battle body! Now I can destroy you all!" Sigma declared manically.

"I don't think so, Maverick!" A voice yelled as a huge and powerful mech appeared and landed behind the heroes. It was Hibiki and the three Dread pilots piloting the ultimate Vandread, Super Vandread!"

"X! Zero! Get on! We can help you even the field with Sigma!" Meia urged. X and Zero gasped for a moment before they nodded with heroic smiles as they climb onboard the Vandread and got into certain positions.

"Parfet really outdone herself this time!" Jura grinned as she began explaining the features to X and Zero. "If we work together, we can switch the powers of the Super Vandread with X and Zero's. Plus, Taraak and Mejaru have joined foces to helo take on Sigma's Harvester armies. Apprantly, somebody told them to put aside their differences for good and work together to save our omniverse."

"That's great news." Zero smirked as he glared at Sigma from the cockpit. "Now let's destroy that Maverick and get back the stolen Reploid DNA Souls!"

Sigma laughed evilly again. "So, you unlocked the Vandread's true power, have you? Then let's settle this in space!" Both the Super Vandread and Sigma Beast flew into space above the Earth's atmosphere.

"Sigma! We will end you and get back the stolen Reploid DNA Souls if it's the last thing we do!" Dita yelled as the Super Vandread got out his sword and charged at Sigma Beast who got his own sword and clashed with the Vandread for about 25 seconds until the Vandread got the upper hand and slashed Sigma Beast three times, making it transparent and revealing Sigma's first form.

"I got it. Let's attack Sigma while he's in that temporary state!" Jura urged, everyone nodded in agreement as the Vandread slashed Sigma three times, giving him medium damage.

"Augh!" Sigma growled as he resumed his second form. "Let's see if you can handle this!" Sigma switched colors and he was blue.

"Alright, switching to X Mode!" Hibiki yelled as the Vandread switched to X's color. The Vandread dodged blasts from Sigma and charged up a shot.

"Take this, Sigma!" X yelled as the Vandread fired the charged shot at Sigma, making him revert back to his first form. The Vandread fired another shot at Sigma, giving him medium damage. Sigma growled in fury as he fired more shots at the Vandread, it was hit by the attacks, but it recovered. The Vandread fired another powerful charged shot at Sigma, revealing his first form again and the Vandread fired another shot at Sigma, giving him even more damage than before.

"Fools!" Sigma growled as he switch to Zero's color.

"Switching to Zero Mode." Dita announced as the Vandread switched to Zero's color. The Vandread got out a copy of Zero's Z-Saber and both mechs clashed with each other for about 1 minutes until the Vandread got the upper hand and slashed Sigma three times, revealing his first form again. The Vandread slashed Sigma again, giving him even more damage. Both mechs backed off from each other.

"You're not bad, fools, but I'm better!" Sigma yelled as he lashed energy slashes at the Vandread, the Vandread evaded the attacks and rushed towards Sigma again, slashing him three times, revealing his first form again. The Vandread slashed Sigma five times, giving him even more damage than before.

"Persistant, aren't you?!" Sigma snarled as he switched to X's color again and the Vandread did the same. Sigma fired more shots at the Vandread, it got a few hits, but nothing serious. The Vandread fired more Buster shots at Sigma, causing enough damage to make Sigma appear in his first form, the Vandread fired another charged shot at Sigma, giving him even more damage than he can handle.

"That's it!" Sigma snarled as he begin to charge up his attack. "I have enough of you fools! Time to die!"

"I don't think so, Sigma!" Hibiki yelled in fury as he pressed a few buttons. "Everyone ready?!" He received nods from his friends.

"Ultimate Buster Shot!" The six heroes yelled as the Super Vandread fired a devasting Buster shot that completely destroyed Sigma's second form and damaging Sigma beyond relief.

As Sigma was being densitagated by the blast, he screamed out in fury "N-Noooo! I can't believe I lost to you… again! It doesn't matter! I… will return and destroy you… from the inside out! AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sigma screamed as he was destroyed for now. Suddenly, blue energy orbs floated down from where Sigma used to be and headed towards Earth to Laguz Island. X and Zero recognized the energy.

"We did it." X smiled happily. "The Reploid DNA Souls are returning to their rightful owners. The Reploids will be back to normal."

"Yeah, we sure did!" Hibiki grinned as Dita hugged him, he hugged her back.

* * *

Back on Earth, Altair and Leo were meeting with the spirits of Altair's family when they appeared after Sigma's defeat. Eizlo smiled as he walked up to Altair and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Altair. You managed to defeat Sigma and avenge our family. Sigma may return one day, but as long as your friends keep fighting for justice, he will stay dead."

"I'm proud of you as well, my son." Altair's mother smiled warmly at him. "You followed your heart and lead the forces of good to victory."

"Thank you, my family." Altair smiled softly at his family's spirits as they departed back to the afterlife.

"Altair." Phillip smiled as he walked up to him and Leo. "Are you planning to return home with us?"

"No." Altair smiled softly as he held Leo's hand which made her blush. "I have found a new home and want to be with the one I loved for the rest of my life and care for my friends who also cared for me. Please grant me this wish, master."

"Very well. I give you my blessings, Altair. But remember, once an Assassin, always an Assassin." Phillip smiled as he shook Altair's hand. Altair smiled as he looked at his friends who smiled back. Yoshika then noticed the Vandread flying back to Earth.

"Hey! It's X and the others! Let's go greet them a hero's return!" She beamed.

"I agree as well, Yoshika." Gertrude smiled slightly.

"Hai." Ikaros smiled slightly for perhaps the second time.

"Yeah, we got a lot of work ahead of us and we'll find a way to permanently destroy Sigma once and for all one day!" Charlotte cheered as everyone rushed up to the Vandread's landing spot as the screen freezes.

* * *

**(Charlotte's POV)**

* * *

**And so, the Erasure incident came to a close. The Reploids were returned to normal. Our otherworldly friends return to their worlds after we said our good byes to them. We'll never forget the time we spent with them. Iris went back to Repliforce. I'm sure what she learned as a Maverick Hunter will help her out in the future. As long as X is with us, we will continue to protect this wonderful omniverse we call home.**

* * *

**(Ending Theme: BRAND NEW WAY from MegaMan 8 plays)**

* * *

**We see X, Zero, Iris and the IS girls watching the sunset from a building with smiles. It showed their friends of Arc 5 and the battles of Arc 5 leading up to the final battle with Sigma in Arc 5. It turned to night and the screen rises up to space as we see a shooting star shooting down in space.**

**The end… for now.**

**Number of chapters in Arc 5: 23! Thank you for reading! See you next time in Arc 6!**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Arc 5, everybody. I want to thank Panther J for providing me ideas for this arc and his OC, Altair. Next up is Arc 6 with Evangelion, Tenchi Muyou, ****Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls, Freezing and Highschool DXD's Irina. See you there!**


	104. Arc 6: Enter the Evas

**A/N: Welcome all, to Arc 6 of MegaMan X IS. In this arc, we'll follow MegaMan X4 with some changes to it. And this arc's crossovers are Evangelion, Tenchi Muyou, Hyakka Ryiyrab Sanyrau Gurksm Freezing and Highschool DXD's Irina. Note that there will be some scenes based on Story 06: Gundam Wing and Evangelion: Evagundam by Turles and No Need For Straw Hats by Emma Iveil, so credit goes to them. So without further ado, here is Chapter 104.**

**Arc 6: Repliforce Uprising**

**Chapter 104: Enter the Evas: Haunting Visions and Schemes**

* * *

**It is the year 21XX. Reploids has worked alongside humans ever since they were created by famous scientist, Dr. Archimedes R. Cain who found the last creation of legendary robotics scientist, Dr. Thomas Light. Dr. Light's creation? MegaMan X. X is the very first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on. However, there are Reploids who turned against their human creators, labeled Mavericks. As destiny would have it, X discovered and awaken five IS pilots from cryosleep and together along with the mysterious former Maverick turned Maverick Hunter named Zero and two other IS pilots, they fought and foiled the evil schemes of Sigma, the former commander of the Maverick Hunters now leader of the Mavericks who want to extinguish all life in the omniverse for Reploids. Our nine heroes have overcame many trials and befriending people from other dimensions and their world, namely Iris of the Repliforce. 3 months have passed since the Maverick Hunters foiled Sigma's plans on Laguz Island. A fourth war will take place and our heroes will need all the help they can get to save everyone.**

* * *

**(Repliforce HQ, 12:00 PM)**

* * *

The General, a huge gold and white Reploid who is the leader of the Repliforce sat at the end of the table where he is speaking to a mysterious cloaked figure at the other end of the table. This figure looked like the Grim Reaper with a sinister scythe.

"It's about the Maverick Hunters and their Maverick Whisperers, General. They are far too eager to please the humans and continue to take all credit for themselves. Don't you think they pose a threat to the Repliforce?" The figure's voice sounded familiar for some reason.

"Perhaps…" The General shrugged as he lower his head down a bit.

"It's in your best interest to stop them now, before they turn on you! You possessed enough power to crush them like the bugs they are!" The cloaked figure raised his clench fist as thunder occurred.

The General was silent for a moment until he said quietly "…You are dismissed."

"What?!" The cloaked figure glared at the General.

"I will not betray the humans and Maverick Hunters. Remove yourself from my sight. My business with you has concluded…" The General told the cloaked figure coldly.

"Heh." The cloaked figure sneered as he stood up from his seat. "Very well… But you'll change your mind soon enough." The cloaked figure left the room, laughing manically while the General was lost in his trail of thought.

* * *

**(The next day, at Maverick Hunter HQ.)**

* * *

Charlotte was busy and happily typing in some data from a past mission. It was then, Zero walked in to greet her. "Heya Char. Good morning." He greeted.

"Morning, Zero!" Charlotte beamed as she closed her eyes and smiled as she resumed working. Zero looked at her with a small smile.

"You're awfully happy. Mind telling me why?" He asked her.

"Well, last night, X took me out to see a movie, a romantic comedy one and I loved it." Charlotte told him as she stopped what she was doing and looked at Zero. "I'm glad X is my boyfriend. I knew it was destiny that we became a item during the third Maverick War." She pressed her fingers nervously with a slight blush.

"Glad you're having a good time then…" Zero smiled despondently. Charlotte figured something must be wrong with Zero.

"Zero… Is there something wrong? You can tell me, we are friends after all." She offered.

Zero was silent for a moment in about 60 seconds until he sighed and nodded. "…I have been having these odd nightmares lately."

"What kind?" Charlotte asked him out of sympathy.

"There was this old man… who said he was my creator and he ordered me to destroy someone, but he didn't specify who. I tried to ask him that, but I got this weird headache and I saw carnage and stuff… It was horrible." Zero lowered his head despondently.

"Then what else happened?" Charlotte asked him.

"I saw… three kids, they were crying and their clothes were torn. One of them were holding a teddy bear. I could hear their voices calling out as if they're announcing their arrival. I could also see robots."

"Reploids?"

"No, they were too big and too humanoid to be Reploids, but I only heard one name from them." Zero continued.

"And what are they called?" Charlotte asked him.

"Eva…"

Charlotte was silent for a moment until she regain her composure and stated "It's just nightmares, Zero. There's nothing to worry about."

"That may be true, but we need to prepare ourselves for anything that may happen." Zero told her, crossing his arms.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in another universe…)**

* * *

In another time, place and universe a strange discovery had been made. It was in the city limits of Tokyo-3, a city built to protect the people who live there. Within this small protective city lies an organization called Nerv with a small squad of robots called Evangelions as its soldiers. Below the buildings of the city was a massive underground cavern, not even the bat cave was this enormous. Along the floor of this cavern was another city, but this city was the base of operations for Nerv. This was the GeoFront. Within the control center of the Geo Front the operators made the discovery.

"Major!" One of the operators called out

The major he was referring to was Major Misato Katsuragi, a young woman of 30 years with her long black hair reaching down to the middle of her back. She wore her red leather jacket with her ran pin on both lapels, she looked won with her deep blue eyes.

"What is it, Makoto?" She asked

Makoto was a Lieutenant of Nerv, he was the one who made the discovery. He looked up with his thick-framed glasses that nearly slipped off.

"I found something near your apartment." He said

"Is it an Angel?"

Makoto looked at his readings, "No, I'm not reading a blood type from it, but it seems to be a…"

He paused trying to figure out the right word for it.

"A what?"

"I can't explain it's like a rip in space. I'm trying to read what's going on within it, but what I get back is inconclusive."

"Let's see it."

In front of all these consoles and technology was a screen that was connected to the vast network of concealed camera's throughout Tokyo-3. On the screen it was seen, the rip in space as Makoto called it, but it was made by Project Uni, the device created by Dr. Cain's top scientists, this time the rip in space is shaped like a diamond as it has been before against the shrubs and bushes near the apartment building. Yet it was just a tiny silver speck against a green background.

"Increase magnification." Major Katsuragi (or Misato as some call her) said

The screen showed the tear, the diamond that stood out in the perfect green bushes. At this magnification all that could be seen was the tear itself. Within it's diamond sharp edges, they saw the steel walls, standing out like a spill of red wine on a carpet.

"It almost looks like a doorway." Dr. Ritsuko Akagi observed

Dr. Akagi was an older woman of her 40's whom was the scientist of Nerv, the co-creator of the main Nerv computer system called _The Magi._ She had short blonde hair and green eyes that saw the tear as an object of study but also she saw it as a threat.

"A dooray to where?" Misato asked

"That part is the mystery, but it could pose a risk. It could be an Angel in disguise."

"In that case I would like to take Shinji, Rei and Asuka with me to investigate it."

"That's too risky, why not take the Eva's?"

Makoto explained, "The trip or tear is only three meters tall and wide. It's only big enough for a person."

Dr. Akagi and Misato looked up to where Commander Gendo Ikari sat. He sat upon a tear that overlooked the control station and screen. He sat up there like Sultan up on his thrown. Gendo Ikari was a man in his late 40's with a Lincoln style beard and orange tinted glasses. He looked down and said in a disturbingly calm tone.

"I see no reason to withhold you on this, Major Katsuragi. You may proceed."

"Yes, sir." Misato answered.

* * *

Misato came to the tear with 15 year-old Shinji Ikari who had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He is the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 as well as Commander Ikari's son. Along with them was Asuka Langely Sohryuu, a girl of 14 years of age with long red hair that came down her back and bright blue eyes. And Rei Ayanami, a 14 year old girl with short blue hair and former pilot of Eva Unit 01 now pilot of Eva Unit 03.

This group stared at the portal wondering what it is or where it leads. Shinji stepped around it to the back and only found the same thing when he was in front of it, steel walls with bright fluorescent lighting.

"What should we do Misato?" Shinji asked still looking at the tear.

Asuka raised her hand in a voting manner, "I vote we step through it and find out."

"That's risky." Misato advised, "for one we don't' know where it leads and whether we can get back home in one piece." Rei nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going in." Asuka declared as she stepped towards the portal, but she was too fast for Misato to grab her as she stepped through it. The puzzled Shinji and Misato looked through the tear to see Asuka turn and smiled as she said, "See, nothing happened, so come on!" Shinji, Rei and Misato looked at each other and went into the portal together like three sky divers jumping out of a plane together.

Back in the control center within the GeoFront the controllers saw Misato, Rei, Asuka and Shinji step through the tear. As soon as they stepped through the tear the controllers tried to zoom in, but it was too late. The tear had closed, leaving behind nothing but the green of the shrubs it was near.

* * *

On the other side of the portal; Misato, Rei, Asuka and Shinji saw the portal close behind them like a door that was being shut quickly. They suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, they felt a slight flash of heat rise through them as they thought that there might not be a way to go home.

"Where are we?" Shinji asked

"Who cares?" Asuka snapped, "I want to get out of here."

"It was you who stepped in first." Shinji pointed out.

"So now it's my fault, Third Child?"

"You did go in first." Misato agreed with Shinji.

"I agree with Ikari and Major Katsurgi, Langly…" Rei agreed emotionlessly.

"This sinks!" Asuka hissed as she gnashed her teeth.

* * *

**(With the Sarashiki sisters)**

* * *

Tatenashi and Kanzashi were walking down the hallways of Maverick Hunter HQ. "Ya know, I wonder what Cecilia or X is cooking for dinner tonight?" Tatenashi wondered with a smile.

"X and Cecilia said they're making beef stew tonight. Still, besides that, I'm worried about Zero." Kanzashi lowered her head a bit despondently.

"How come?" Tatenashi asked her little sister that with confusion.

"Zero hasn't been himself lately as if he hasn't gotten any sleep. Maybe we should talk to him about it?"

Before Tatenashi can ponder that question, they heard a "This stinks!" They looked at each other with bewilderment eyes and one can say "Now I hear everything."

"Hear that?" Kanzashi blinked.

"Yeah, it came from down the hall. Let's go check it out." Tatenashi agreed as the Sarashiki sisters ran down the hall and saw four people. They didn't recognize their faces or their clothing. They were dressed like civilians.

"You four. You don't look like part of the staff here. Who are you?" Tatenashi asked them.

One of the women came up to the Sarashiki sisters and up to them. They can tell she's much older than them.

"My name is Major Misato Katsuragi." She said.

* * *

A meeting was called in order with X-Squad, Zero and Dr. Cain. They and the visitors were in the Maverick Hunter Meeting Room. X and the gang introduced themselves to the otherworlders.

Misato stood up, "Then I'll extend the courtesy, I'm Major Misato Katsuragi, but all of you may call me Misato, this here," He referred to Shinji who sat at her right, "Is Shinji Ikari, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, the Third Child, Rei Ayanami, the First Child and designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-03. And this is Asuka Langely Sohryuu, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-02, the Second Child. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Right then, let's discuss why you're here." Dr. Cain nodded.

"Well," Misato explained, "This may sound strange but we got here through what our sensors could say was a… rip in space. When we got here the tear closed behind us, so we're pretty much stuck here."

X, the IS girls, Zero and Dr. Cain were silent for a moment until Laura said "Project Uni…"

"Project Uni?" Misato blinked.

"It's a device designed for dimensional travel. We just received word it was stolen again last night." Zero explained, leaning on the wall. "But we'll get to that later. Notice anything about me and X's bodies? That's because we're Reploids, advanced robots who can choose and think for themselves."

"Wow… So you have advanced AI?" Shinji blinked in amazement.

"Yep. And X is the very first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on. He was created by Dr. Thomas Light, a famous scientists of 20XX." Ling nodded with a smile.

"At any rate, I believe Project Uni is activated when the world is in danger or being misused by evil villains." Dr. Cain scratched his beard in thought. "Believe it or not, but you four are to fulfill some purpose."

"And what would that be?" Asuka glared at this old man.

"It takes time for that to happen. All we need to do is get Project Uni back and we'll send you back home." Dr. Cain explained.

"This stinks…" Asuka sulked. We have no way of getting home."

"Not as of yet." X said, "You'll have to be patient, We'll get Project Uni back, I promise."

Shinji scoffed, "Good luck trying to tell her to be patient."

Asuka slammed the table, "Are you insulting me Third Child?"

"Don't fight, please." Charlotte whimpered. Suddenly, the alarm blared.

"WARNING! SKY LAGOON IS UNDER ATTACK! ALL PERSONAL REPORT TO THE COMMAND ROOM FOR BRIEFING!"

"Looks like we got another Maverick attack on our hands…" Houki frowned.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Fall of Sky Lagoon: Repliforce is the Culprit?!**

**A/N: How do you like the first chapter of Arc 6? Anyway, next up our heroes are sent to Sky Lagoon to find out who's attacking it. But is Repliforce behind this? Find out next time.**


	105. Fall of Sky Lagoon

**Chapter 105: Fall of Sky Lagoon: Repliforce is the Culprit?!**

* * *

X, Zero and the IS girls dashed towards the teleporter room with the alarm blaring. Somone is attacking Sky Lagoon, but who?

Meanwhile, Dr. Cain hobble to the Command Room with Misato following him. Shinji, Rei and Asuka are nowhere in sight. It was then, Misato yelled out "What the heck is going on?!"

"Didn't you hear the announcement?!" Dr. Cain half-shouted. "Sky Lagoon is under attack!" Dr. Cain and Misato made it to the command room where Reploid navigators are typing away to gather some data.

"Who are you at war with?!" Misato demanded.

"No one." Dr. Cain told her calmly.

"Then who the heck is attacking this Sky Lagoon place?!" Misato asked, getting frustrated by lack of information.

"That's where we're going to find out." Dr. Cain told her as a Reploid navigator gave him a tablet regarding some data. His eyes widen in shock. "What? Repliforce is behind this?"

"If it were an Angel attack, we would send out the Evas, but since you have an army to combat things like this, let's see what you can do." Misato told him.

"Indeed! All Maverick Hunters, prepare for battle! X-Squad, you will lead the assault on the Mavericks attacking Sky Lagoon!" Dr. Cain issued.

* * *

At the teleporter room, X and his friends received the orders from Dr. Cain. "Alright, we know what to do." Houki told her squad and Zero. However, just as they were about to get on the teleporter…

"Hey! What about us?!" A harsh German voice shouted rudely. X-Squad and Zero turned to see Asuka with her hands on her hips, Shinji tugging her shirt, begging her not to go and Rei staring emotionlessly at the teleporter.

"I suggest you leave now!" Zero ordered.

"Don't take that tone with me, buddy!" Asuka snapped.

"Hey, listen girl!" Laura snapped angrily. "You three aren't properly equipped with the things we humans used to fight the Mavericks, so wait here like good children, understand?!"

Zero watched as Asuka remained where she was with Shinji tugging her, begging her to listen. Yet, Asuka remained anchored to the floor.

"I'm not going anyway until I fight with them." Asuka snarled.

"Okay then." Zero got out his Z-Saber and rushed towards Asuka, intending to chop her head off, Asuka yelped as she high tailed out of there with Shinji and Rei following behind. Zero smirked as he place his Z-Saber back in its holding place and turned to his friends. "Alright, let's roll." With that said, the gang warped to Sky Lagoon.

Meanwhile, outside the teleporter room, Asuka's expression of fear turned to anger as she shook at fist at the door leading to the teleporter room. "That guy's nuts! Who does he think he's dealing with?!" She screamed in fury.

* * *

**(Sky Lagoon, 7:50 PM)**

* * *

X and the gang appeared in Sky Lagoon and saw the whole city being attacked by Mavericks. "Alright, everyone. Let's get rid of the Mavericks attacking Sky Lagoon!" X issued.

"Roger!" Zero and the IS girls nodded in agreement as they begin their assault on the Mavericks attacking.

When they reach the middle path of the city, the gang heard a dragon's roar. Our heroes looked around. "Uh guys?" Ling tensed. "Hear that?"

"Yeah… It sounded like a dragon's roar." Tatenashi agreed. Suddenly, a huge green humanoid dragon swoop down and floated near the path where our heroes are standing. This dragon Maverick's name is Energion. "I spoke too soon…" Tatenashi face faulted.

"Either way, we need to take care of that Maverick!" Zero growled as Energion slams his claws down on the path, our heroes dodged it and Zero rushed towards the claw and slashed it three times with his Z-Saber.

Energion fired shock blasts at the team, forcing them to dodge it. When Energion got below the path and sticks his claw out of the ground, our heroes saw their chance and Charlotte thrusts her spear at the claw four times. When Energion did it the second time, Tatneashi and Kanzashi combined their attacks to give it even more damage. Energion did it a third time, and X hit it with a charged shot, giving it massive. Energion was forced to retreat after sustaining heavy damage.

"He'll be back. But right now, we need to focus on saving Sky Lagoon." Laura glared at the retreating Energion. Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward towards the generator that keeps Sky Lagoon afloat.

* * *

However, when they reached the door leading to the generator, they heard explosions and Mavericks flying out of it. "Oh no… Don't tell me we're too late!" Zero gulped as the team entered the room and saw a red humanoid dragon looking at the team with worried.

"You're… Magma Dragoon of the 14th Unit of the Maverick Hunters!" Cecilia gasped in shock.

"This doesn't look good, X-Squad and Zero! That huge Maverick came and took out the power generator keeping Sky Lagoon afloat!" Magma Dragoon gritted his teeth.

"W-What?! But then Sky Lagoon will…" Ling doesn't want to say it.

"It's too late for the city! I'm getting out of here. If I were you, I do the same, farewell!" Magma Dragoon advised as he warped out of sight.

"X, what should we do?!" Cecilia panicked. "If Sky Lagoon falls, the city below will become a smoking wasteland!"

"We have no choice but to teleport down there to observe the situation!" X issued. His friends reluctantly agreed.

Back at Hunter Base, Misato heard what they were saying and gasped. "You can't be serious…!"

"I'm afraid they are, Major Katsuragi. They're willing to take any risks to protect the innocent, even if the outcome doesn't look too good." Dr. Cain nodded.

"I won't allow this!" Misato grabbed the mike and yelled out "X-Squad! Zero! Come back to base! That's an order!"

"…Negative. You're not a superior in the Maverick Hunters as of yet. Dr. Cain already knew what we were doing and he approves it. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Zero said through the comlink.

"W-What?!" Misato's eyes widen in shock.

X and the gang teleported out of there in time as Sky Lagoon fall to the city below, a huge explosion occurred when the Sky Lagoon crashed into the city, obliterating everything in its wake.

* * *

A few seconds later, X and the gang warped into the ruins of Sky Lagoon and gasped in horror. "My lord… It's horrible…" Houki covered her mouth in shock.

"All those innocent people and Reploids lost their lives…" Charlotte stammered but showed an angry face.

"Those Mavericks aren't gonna get away with this! I'll scrap them all for committing such a heinous act!" Zero snarled as he slams his fist down in anger.

"Anger won't do us any good. Let's search for any survivors." X issued, everyone nodded in agreement as they begin their trek through the ruins.

Back at Hunter Base, Misato sighed in relief to hear that X and his friends are safe. "Thank goodness. I thought they were goners." Dr. Cain chuckled softly.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill ace Maverick Hunters such as themselves." He told her with confidence.

Back at the ruined Sky Lagoon, X and the gang had to navigate through tricky traps and such, but once they got to the end of the road, they saw Iris now wearing a red hat on the ground in pain. Zero gasped in shock "Iris!" Zero rushed over to her and checked for wounds.

"Z-Zero? Is that you?" Iris muttered.

"Yeah, are you okay, Iris?" Zero asked her, checking for serious wounds.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine, but that huge Maverick is there, causing trouble. Please, you must avenge the people and Reploids killed by that Maverick." Iris begged.

"X, Zero, you go after that Maverick. We'll watch Iris for you." Charlotte offered.

"Alright." X nodded in agreement. "Don't let Iris get hurt than she can handle." With that said, X and Zero rushed towards the Maverick's location while the IS girls watch over Iris.

* * *

When the two Hunters arrived at the scene, they see Energion waiting for them, looking at them with a hungry look. "Heh. So the one responsible for this is ready for battle, huh?" Zero frowned as he got his Z-Saber ready.

Energion roared as he charged towards X and Zero, they leaped out of his ramming attack. X fired an charged shot at Energion, giving him medium damage. Energion roared some more as he beats his wings to make a whirlwind attack. X and Zero were hit by it, but they recovered. Zero rushed towards Energion and leaped up, slashing him three times in the face, giving him medium damage.

"Take this too!" X yelled as he fired Buster shots at Energion, giving him small damage. Energion roared as he fired blasts from his mouth, forcing the two Hunters to dodge the attacks. X leaped up and switch to the Giga Armor, firing two charged shots at Energion, giving him more damage than he can handle.

"X! Let's work together to finish off this Maverick!" Zero urged. X nodded as he switched to the Light Armor and charged up his X-Buster to level 5. "Now!" Zero issued as X fired the charged shot, hitting Energion for large damage, Zero dashed in and slashed Energion three times with his Z-Saber, ending the fight. Energion roared in agony as he exploded.

"That's that." X smiled. Suddenly, Colonel warped in, looking at the ruins in shock. He noticed X and Zero and waved at them.

"X! Zero! Long time no see!"

"Colonel? What are you doing here?" X gasped.

"I came here to save my sister, I can only hope she's okay." Colonel lowered his head down despondently.

"Don't worry, Charlotte and the others are looking after her after we found her wounded." X reassured him.

"Really? You have my thanks, X and Zero." Colonel smiled. Zero, however glared at Colonel.

"Colonel…" Zero began. "I have a question for you… Did you unit attacked Sky Lagoon?"

"What are you talking about?" Colonel blinked. "Repliforce came to help. We would never betray our human creators."

"Even so, they may suspect you became a Maverick." X reasoned, feeling uneasy about this.

"W-What?!" Colonel growled.

"Disarm and come back to HQ with us for questioning." Zero reasoned.

"…I'm afraid I can't do that, Zero. Soldiers never drop their weapons. I won't do it, even for you, X and Zero." Colonel frowned.

"B-But they'll think you have gone Maverick!" X stammered in shock.

"If that's the case, so be it. The Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame! Good bye, X and Zero!" Colonel warped out of sight.

"Colonel…" Zero whispered despondently.

"This is bad. If the Repliforce acts like this, the world will label them as Mavericks." X frowned as he crossed his arms. "Something's wrong here."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Evagelions' Training: Shinji's Resolve! No Need for Maverick Hunters!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes train Shinji and his friends when Shinji makes the decision to help his new friends by trying to get stronger and the Tenchi Muyou gang will appear, so stay tuned for more Mega updates**


	106. No Need for Maverick Hunters!

**A/N: I would like to go over the changes in Arc 6. First off, Iris and Colonel won't die in this arc as seen in MegaMan X4, well, Colonel will sacrifice himself at the end of this arc and Iris will live, second, there will be scenes from certain fanfics. So without further ado, here is Chapter 106.**

**Chapter 106: The Evangelions' Training: Shinji's Resolve! No Need for Maverick Hunters!**

* * *

After the confrontation with Colonel, our heroes rushed Iris to the medical bay where she is in needed of serious repairs, Zero and Charlotte never left her side.

Zero watched over the unconscious Iris as she was being repaired, deep in thought. Charlotte noticed Zero in thought. "Something up, Zero?"

"…It's about Colonel." Zero told her.

Before Charlotte can ask why, she and Zero heard the door open from behind and saw one of the visitors, the Evangelions as Dr. Cain called them. Shinji Ikari. He looked hesitant for awhile before mustering out "I came by…" He paused. "To see how she's doing." He looked at Zero and Charlotte and wonder how many hardships they went through being soldiers in war. He recounted how many times he was struck down by Angels and laying in the hospital bed with head injures and such.

"She's a tough Reploid, I can tell you that." Zero smiled softly, arms crossed and all. "We Reploids are harder to take down. It takes another Reploid to kill one when they go Maverick."

"I wonder…" Shinji looked at Charlotte and Zero with awe. "How can you still fight after such a tragedy at that Sky Lagoon place? Aren't you afraid of the carnage and stuff like that? I continued to fight because…" He stopped to think for a moment.

Zero and Charlotte looked at him for awhile. Shinji found his answer. "I do it because people respected me for it."

"BAKA SHINJI!" A voice broke through the softness like a shattered glass. Charlotte and Shinji covered their ears as they turned around and saw the fiery tempered Eva pilot, Asuka.

"Shhhh!" Charlotte hushed her. "This is a medical bay."

Asuka didn't pay any attention to her as she stomped over to Shinji and looked at him meanly. "Misato's looking for you, you know that, Third Child?"

"Hey!" Zero growled as he got out his Z-Saber and pointed it at Asuka who was frighten by the saber's light. "This is a medical bay! If you have no respect for the injured, then get out!" He snapped at her. Asuka nodded in fear as she rushed out of the bay. Shinji was also amazed by Zero standing up to Asuka like that.

* * *

In the Command Room, X and the others were telling Dr. Cain and Misato about what happened so far. "I see…" Dr. Cain nodded thoroughly. "Something doesn't add up. Why would Repliforce deny their attack on the Sky Lagoon?"

"That's why we're looking into it, Dr. Cain. Plus, I think it's time we teach our new friends on how to handle Mavericks." Laura suggested.

Misato nodded in agreement. "I agree as well. We need to teach Shinji, Rei and Asuka on how to handle these Mavericks." Suddenly, they heard to door open from behind and the people in the room saw Shinji who eavesdrop on the whole thing. Misato blinked "Shinji?"

"I… I'll do it." Shinji told his new friends and Misato, his eyes showed determination. "I don't know if I can be of any use to the Maverick Hunters, but I can't let the same tragedy that took the lives of those innocent people when Sky Lagoon fell happen ever again. So please! Let me join the Maverick Hunters!" He begged with determination.

"Shinji…" Misato whispered in awe. She has never seen Shinji acted so determined before.

"Very well." X nodded with a small smile. "Shinji, you, Asuka and Rei will be part of my squad and receive training using RepArmors."

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in another universe…)**

* * *

It was almost lunchtime at the Masaki residence. Sasami was preparing lunch while Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone watched a soap opera. It was almost lunchtime and Washu hadn't come out of her lab yet.

"Can someone go get Washu?" Sasami asked from the kitchen.

"I'll go get her!" Mihoshi beamed as she went into the lab

It wasn't until after she went into Washu's lab that Ayeka, Ryoko and Kiyone realized who went in… they knew doom was coming and they coped by…

"Double or nothing Mihoshi will blow up the lab!" Ryoko challenged, making a bet.

"I say she'll blow up the entire house." Ayeka shook her head no.

"No, no she'll send all of us to another dimension today." Kiyone retorted.

"Oh come on, I don't think that's going to happen." Tenchi said, entering the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Washu's lab she was studying another dimension.

"Interesting, in this alternate Earth, there are robots who think and act like humans and they sometimes rebel against their human creators." Washu took some notes.

"What're you doing?" Mihoshi asked with a smile.

Washu jumped in surprised… of course, she didn't need to ask why she was there, she knew that lunch was soon.

"Just studying another dimension." Washu told her, as if she was a child. Then again, Mihoshi's brain is that of a child.

"Really." Mihoshi gasped. She placed her hand on the panel that Washu was working on and it began to glow.

"Oh great…" Washu face faulted.

"What's happening?" Mihoshi gasped, pulling her hand back.

"You apparently pressed a button that's sending us there. And the button to send everyone there." said Washu who sweat dropped.

"Oh really?" Mihoshi dumbly said.

Everything began to glow white, the glow went into the living room and kitchen. The next thing everyone knew they were in a swirling portal.

"So… what happened?" asked Ryoko.

"We're going to another dimension!" Mihoshi said cheerfully.

"Pay up!" said Kiyone holding out her hand.

Both Ayeka and Ryoko reluctantly handed over their money.

"So where are we headed?" asked Tenchi.

"Well I was studying another world, in this world, there are robots who can think and choose for themselves like humans do. However, they can rebel against their human creators." Washu explained.

"Oh…" Sasami blinked.

"Also, we may land in the ocean." Washu added.

Back in the MegaMan X dimension, X was going home with some groceries for dinner tonight since they have new guests for X-Estate. Still, he was in thought about Colonel's behavior. If something isn't done, the entire Repliforce army will be labeled as Mavericks.

However, he was unaware of a portal appearing above him. And out fell 7 people and a cabbit fell on top of him.

"Looks like we got lucky and landed on land." Washu pointed out.

"And a person…" Sasami sighed as the Tenchi gang saw X struggle to get off, luckily, the groceries were unharmed. The Tenchi gang got off of X and he dusted his armor off before looking at the Tenchi gang.

"Sorry…" Tenchi bowed in apology.

"It's no problem." X reassured them. He eyed the 7 people and cabbit. "Are you by any chance from another universe?" X asked them.

"Why yes, we are." Washu nodded.

* * *

**(With Charlotte and Cecilia)**

* * *

The two were walking home together after giving Dr. Cain a full on report. On the way, they saw X chatting with 7 people and a strange creature. "Wonder who X is talking to?" Charlotte blinked.

"Don't know. Let's go check it out." Cecilia suggested. Her friend nodded in agreement as they rushed up to X who Washu finished explaining everything to him.

"X? Who are you talking to?" Charlotte asked sweetly as she and Cecilia eyed the Tenchi gang.

"They're people from another dimension that came here by accident." X explained.

"Huh?! Really?" Cecilia gasped in shock.

It's not that farfetched once you get to know Mihoshi… she's a klutz and a walking catastrophe waiting to happen… something like this happens whenever she's not invited in Washu's lab… I know for a fact… excuses me for a second…" Kiyone moaned as she went to sulk somewhere.

"Um… Will she be alright?" Charlotte blinked.

"She will be." Washu reassured her.

"Washu, when will we get home?" Sasami asked, feeling uneasy that they're trapped in another dimension with no way home.

"Well, depending on the technology of this world, I say about 9 months, I can build us a new space time lab." Washu sighed as she sat down.

"Then you can stay with us." X offered with a smile.

"Eh?" Washu looked up.

"Yeah. We can use the extra company to help around the house." Charlotte agreed.

"You have to follow our rules and you'll be fine." Cecilia agreed with a polite smile.

"Miss Washu, I think it would be rude to reject such a generous offer." Ayeka said.

"Okay then, very well." Washu smiled, a hidden glint in her eyes.

"Then we'll escort you to our home." X smiled as he place his hand on his hip.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Web Spider: The Coup Starts: The Rookie Hunter, Double! First Force Armor Piece!**

**A/N: How do you like that chapter? Well, next chapter is the start of Repliforce's coup and our heroes will take on Web Spider first and acquire the first set of a new armor for X. So stay tuned. Also, after the Wed Spider chapter, the Samurai Girls crew will appear. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	107. Web Spider

**A/N: This chapter will be extra-long due to backstory and character development. So here is Chapter 1007.**

**Chapter 107: Web Spider: The Coup Starts: The Rookie Hunter, Double! First Nova Armor Piece!**

* * *

X, Charlotte, Cecilia and the Tenchi gang arrived at the hotel where X-Estate is. The landlord and hotel manager of the large hotel and suite was a young woman in her twenties, she is the daughter of Dr. Cain;s old landlord after she inherited the hotel and suite from her mother after her death. She noticed X and the gang and smiled. "X! Miss Dunois, Miss Alcott! Welcome home" She eyed the Tenchi gang before turning to X and the two IS girls. "Friends of yours? Come to think of it, you had four more guests living with you at X-Estate."

"Something like that." Cecilia told Ms. Rokan (That's the name of the OC that owns the place where X and the IS girls live in.) It was then, Ayeka walked up to Ms. Rokan, looking all snobby and stuff.

"As Princess of Jurai, I hereby requested you give us a suite of 7 and their pet." Ayeka closed her eyes, stuck her nose high and mighty.

"Princess of what?" Ms. Rokan blinked. "I'm sorry, mad'am, but we're booked full. Plus you need about 1 million Zenny to buy a apartment here."

Ayeka growled as flames came around her. "WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

"Sister, please calm down!" Sasami panicked before bowing in apology to Ms. Rokan. "I'm sorry about my big sister, she acts like that, a lot."

"Well, they can stay in X-Estate as long as they want." Charlotte giggled nervously with a sweat drop.

"W-Well it's no problem. Just don't do anything rash, okay?" Ms. Rokan smiled nervously, sweat dropping as well.

* * *

When X, the two IS girls and their guests entered X-Estate through the elevator, they saw their friends and the Evangelions watching TV on a report regarding the carnage and tragedy of Sky Lagoon and the city below it. Misato noticed X and his company, she smiled and said "X, Charlotte, Cecilia! Welcome back!" She noticed the Tenchi gang. "…Who are they?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. Do you mind introducing yourselves?" X asked the Tenchi gang.

" I'll go first. I'm Washu… the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" Washu laughed manically as fireworks appeared behind her back and two mini Washu drones appeared on her shoulder.

"You're so great, Miss Washu!" Mini Washu 1 cheered.

"Yeah! There is no one who is smarter than you!" Mini Washu 2 cheered as well.

"What the heck…?" Asuka muttered with left eye twitching like that.

"But please, call me Little Washu." Washu or Little Washu winked.

"My name is Ayeka, the crown princess of the planet Jurai, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ayeka bowed politely.

"Snob…" Laura muttered with a slight growl as she resumed watching TV.

"I'm Ryoko…" Ryoko glared at the IS girls and females of the Evangelions. "And Tenchi is mine, so back off!"

'Don't want to get on her bad mood.' Ling gulped nervously.

"Hello. My name is Sasami." Sasami smiled as she bowed lightly and then points to the strange rabbit like creature on her head. "And this is Ryo-ohki, a cabbit."

"Mya, mya!" Ryo-ohki greeted in her own language.

"A what?" Tatenashi beamed as she walked up to Ryo-Ohki and scratched her chin. Ryo-Ohki liked that and purred like most cats do.

"She's a mix between a cat and a rabbit. Also, keep her away from carrot patches. She really loved those things." Tenchi smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"The name's Kiyone…" Kiyone said dully.

"And I'm her partner, Mihoshi!" Mihoshi said cheerfully.

"Partner?" Shinji blinked.

"We're members of the Galaxy Police…" Kiyone muttered as if she's in shame.

"And I'm Tenchi Masaki…" Tenchi sighed. Soon, after that, everyone introduced themselves to the Tenchi gang.

"So now that we got introductions out of the way, let's learn more about this world, shall we?" Misato suggested before turning to X and the IS girls while their Assist-Roids helped make dinner and make some treats for the newest guests. "From what Dr. Cain told me, you 8 and Zero are heroes of this world who saved it 5 times in a row."

"Well, it all started when Dr. Cain found me in the ruined lab of my creator, Dr. Thomas Light." X began as he sat down.

"Hmm… Tell us more." Washu got out her laptop and began typing away. Ryoko gulped, she knew her mother (Even though she won't admit that Washu is her mother and the one who created her) would make some crazy stuff with the information she'll learned from the inhabitants that when she and her friends return back to their dimension, it will result in the Masaki Household getting blown to bits or whatever.

"Okay, Dr. Light created me with the ability to think and choose my own actions. Dr. Cain decided to replicate my design to create robots who share the same function as me. Soon, Reploids were mass produced and they helped mankind with every day life."

"Wow! So you're a robot who acts like a human?" Mihoshi gasped dumbly in awe.

"Uh… Yeah." X chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously before he continued on. "It was after a year that I met and awoken Charlotte and her four friends from suspended animation when I found their capsules in the ruins of IS Academy."

"Hmm? IS Academy?" Rei asked emotionlessly.

"Before Reploids were created. 66 years ago, powerful exoskeletons called Infinite Stratos or IS for short were popular and only women can use them." Charlotte continued for X, but deep down, she doesn't want to be reminded of that horrible event that put her and her six friends into cryosleep and cause the deaths of their loved ones.

"What on earth? Why can males use these ISes or whatever they're called?" Ayeka demanded.

"There was one male who can pilot one, but he's dead now. ISes were banned due to a tragic event called the Phantom Virus Tragedy which killed off 10 percent of Japan. We seven were the survivors of the tragedy due to our Type S blood which made us immune to the virus, but put us in a deep coma that 21XX's medical technology can only heal. X found the five of us in suspended animation and he became our guardian ever since." Laura told the new otherworlders the tragic tale of the Phantom Virus Tragedy.

"My lord… So you're from a century before this one…" Shinji muttered, feeling sympathy for these seven girls.

"Yeah. But not all Reploids are perfect. There are some that can go Maverick either by a virus or their own free will. X and us five joined the Maverick Hunters to combat the Mavericks. Eventually, we took part in a war for the omniverse when the former commander of the Maverick Hunters turned Maverick. His name: Sigma." Ling frowned at the word of X-Squad's most hated enemy.

"Sigma?" Washu asked, looking up from her laptop.

"He is the leader of the Mavericks…" Houki growled softly as she crossed her arms. "She is mankind's greatest enemy. His goal is to wipe out all of humanity to make a utopia for Reploids."

"So? This Sigma guy isn't so tough." Asuka remarked snidely.

"You don't understand." Kanzashi frowned at Asuka's cockiness. "He's a bigger threat to the omniverse than you thought. He launched missiles at Africa at the start of the first Maverick War, killing innocent humans and Reploids. He even tried to rebuild our friend Zero to turn him against us. He even found me and Nii-san in cryosleep and made us fight our friends in the Mother Computer's virtual world."

"Oh my gosh… He's even worse than-" Sasami covered her mouth in shock.

"Kagato…" Ryoko growled in fury.

"Sigma didn't stop there." Cecilia frowned deeper as well. "He brainwashed a Reploid scientist named Dr. Doppler in building a new body for him and he was behind the stolen Reploid DNA Souls. His true form is that of a computer virus. Each time he is destroyed, he comes back in a powerful new battle body made by his followers."

"Hmm. This Sigma guy is a bigger threat than the Angels." Misato scratched her chin in thought. In her thoughts 'He may even be a bigger threat than Gendo Ikari…'

"I see. So this Sigma guy is a potential threat to the omniverse if he exists as a virus." Washu finished typing in the data, saved it and started a new file. "Tell me about the adventures you have." Washu smiled softly.

"Well, okay. Bear with us because it's going to be a long one." Charlotte closed her eyes and giggled as X and the IS girls told their new friends about the adventures and otherworldly friends they made during the past three wars and sub adventures.

* * *

**(The next day in a city occupied by Repliforce)**

* * *

All around Repliforce City, blimps showing the General and holograms of him were shown around the city. It was then, the General made an important announcement. "Brave soldiers of Repliforce, we have been wrongfully judged as Mavericks by the humans. We cannot suffer this indignity and live in disgrace. We will build our own nation of Reploids" The scene cuts to the General in Memorial Hall with Colonel and the entire Repliforce army listening to his speech. "But remember, this is neither about insurrection or rebellion against our human creators. This is about our liberty and security. We must battle for our own indviual rights, and our own surivial. Together we will build our own nation, a sanctuary for Reploids, our own Utopia. Let us forge onward towards a new golden era for the Repliforce." The Repliforce army cheered.

Colonel stepped forward. "I too, share the General's sentiment. Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight vehemently, with courage and pride, without fear—for we are the Repliforce. The most powerful army in history!" The Repliforce army cheered again and chanting the General's name.

* * *

At an unknown castle in a dark room. A figure was watching the General's speech. We hear a familiar and evil laugh from the figure as he turned off the TV and walked towards the window. "The General has finally taken action! And now, my Maverick Hunters, what will you do? I'll be watching from here on out! Hahahahahaaha!" The figure laughed evilly as lightning strikes, revealing a bit of the figure's form.

* * *

**(A few days later…)**

* * *

After Shinji, Rei and Asuka finished their training and received their RepArmors, the Tenchi gang were given a tour of the Maverick Hunter HQ. As X and the gang walked into the command room, they see Iris chatting with a fat short yellow Reploid with a helmet shaped like a football player's. Zero gasped "Iris?"

"Zero… I have bad news…" Iris looked at our heroes sadly.

"Don't tell me… Your brother has started the coup. Don't worry, I'll convince him to stop this madness." Zero reassured her.

"Zero… I understand. I don't want to see the both of you hurt." Iris nodded in understanding.

"And who's the Reploid you're talking to?" Charlotte wondered.

"Hiya." The fat Reploid waved cheerfully. "My name is Double, I'm the new rookie Hunter. Everyone, Repliforce has started the coup." Double explained.

"We know… We got to convince some Repliforce Captains to join our side and stop Repliforce from making the biggest mistake in their lives." Ling pounded her fists together.

"Recruit them?" Asuka snarled. "And why would we do that? We need to bash them in the head!"

"Asuka…" Misato glared warningly at the hot tempered Eva pilot. "X is your squad leader and those seven girls are your seniors, so you should listen to everything they say."

"But-" Asuka started to protest, but a glare from Zero made her shut her trap.

"Also, there are three new Maverick Generals on the loose." Iris added.

"We'll deal with them along with the Repliforce Captains." Laura answered.

"May I suggest Web Spider, the first Repliforce Captain?" Double suggested. "It turns out he's building a secret weapon in the jungle."

"Web Spider…" Zero muttered as he crossed his arms again. "He should be our top priority."

"Then let's move out, X-Squad!" Cecilia struck a pose with a heroic grin.

* * *

**(Amazon Rainforest, 11:00 AM)**

* * *

X-Squad and Zero have teleported in. X got out his wrist computer. "According to Double and Iris, Web Spider can be found in the deepest reaches of the jungle."

"That's it?" Asuka snorted. "Piece of cake."

"It would if you don't count the Repliforce soldiers patrolling the area." Zero muttered sourly. Suddenly, X's helmet gem lights up and points forward and then downward a path below.

"Whoa! It's possibly another Light Capsule!" Tatenashi gasped.

"Light Capsules?" Rei asked, confused by what they meant by that.

"Capsule left by my creator, Dr. Light before he died. Something tells me it's another armor set, possibly stronger than the other armor I have right now. Let's check it out." X suggested.

"Oh no! We're going after this Web Spider guy, not some stupid piece of crud left behind by your old man!" Asuka snapped.

"Asuka, I am your squad leader and you do not disobey orders." X warned her sternly.

"But-!" Asuka started to protest but Shinji vouched for X.

"I agree with X-kun, Asuka." He glared at Asuka. "You do not disobey the squad leader's orders."

Asuka gritted her teeth in anger and looked away, huffing and muttering "Teacher's pet…" With that out of the way, X and the gang followed the light to a secret alcove and indeed saw a Light Capsule.

"You know what to do, X-kun." Charlotte told him sweetly. X nodded as he walked up to the capsule and it opened to reveal Dr. Light's hologram.

"X… I knew by the time you received the Hyper Armor, you need another set of armor to combat the forces of evil. I already know about Repliforce's dilemma. Something evil is at work here. Enter this capsule, X and receive the leg module of the Nova Armor. With it, you can hover and air dash at the same time. I wish you luck, X. Fight to protect this wonderful omniverse." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X nodded as he stepped into the capsule. The capsule glowed as X's legs became white, red and yellow with red wing like modules on the bottom. X leaped up and hovered. After awhile, he lowered down.

"Sweet! Now we need to find the rest of the Nova Armor parts and this war is in the bag." Ling grinned toothly.

"Great, can we go now?!" Asuka snapped, her friends and squad mates sighed as they continued on.

And so, our heroes continued their trek through the forest, they have to navigate through some waterfalls and battle Repliforce soldiers, but eventually, they reached the end.

* * *

As they entered the room, they saw a huge energy cannon carefully hidden. "There it is, the secret weapon Double mentioned." Cecilia pointed out as she readies her Buster.

"And this is where your graves will be!" A voice shouted in anger as a huge yellow humanoid spider with the Repliforce insignia lowered down using a electric web.

"Web Spider!" Zero got out his Z-Saber and pointed it at Web Spider. "We wish to speak with the Colonel. Can we grant an audience with him?"

"You got to be kidding me, Zero! You labeled us as Mavericks and you demanded something from us?! I won't let you sully the Colonel's honor! Prepare to be wiped out!" Web Spider got ready for battle.

"Well, he won't listen to reason." Houki sighed as she readies her katanas. "Hopefully, once we're through with him, the other Repliforce Captains will."

"Roger! Get ready, everyone!" X yelled as he and the others readied themselves.

"Eat web!" Web Spider yelled as he fired a electric web and flung them at the gang before lifting himself up into the ceiling. Our heroes dodged it. After a few seconds, Web Spider lowered himself down.

"Gotcha!" Asuka grinned evilly as she got out two red beam daggers and flew up to Web Spider and slashed him three times, giving him medium damage.

"Why you ungrateful human!" Web Spider snarled as he fired a web at Asuka, she dodged it.

"I hope you're dealing with the Second Child, Repliforce punk!" Asuka taunted.

"I hope you're dealing with the Lightning Web, human!" Web Spider retorted as he fired out mini spiders, Houki leaped up and slashed him four times, Web Spider retreated back into the ceiling.

"Wait for it…" Zero issued. 10 seconds later, Web Spider lowered himself down. "Now!" Zero yelled as he leaped up and slashed Web Spider three times, followed by a charged shot from X.

Houki leaped up and slashed Web Spider three times with her katanas and did a upper slash to give Web Spider bigger damage.

"Take this, you brats!" Web Spider yelled as he fired another electric web at the team, Shinji was hit by it and he screamed hard. He panted for awhile.

"Shinji! Remember your training and you'll do fine!" X encouraged him.

"He… He's right! I must prove my worth to the Hunters!" With an angry yell, Shinji unsheathed his katana and rushed up to Web Spider and slashed him five times, giving Web Spider bigger damage.

"Augh! Not bad for a human Hunter! But I'm better!" Web Spider snarled as he climb up back to the ceiling, for about 9 seconds, he lowered himself down and fired another web at the team. They dodged it and Cecilia fired another charge shot at Web Spider, giving him bigger damage.

"Playtime is over!" Laura yelled as she leaped up and slashed Web Spider four times, giving him bigger damage.

"Take this, Spidey!" Ling yelled as she flew up and gave Web Spider a thirty hit combo punch.

"That's it! Now I have it with you brats!" Web Spider snarled as he made a huge web appear in mid-air. He fired more electric webs at the team, they dodge it. Rei used her bow and arrow to give Web Spider small damage.

"Take this!" Charlotte, Kanzashi and Tatenashi yelled as they combined their attacks to give Web Spider bigger damage than before.

"Take this!" Zero yelled as he leaped up and slashed Web Spider three times, giving him bigger damage. He turned to X. "X! Now!"

"Roger! Charged shot!" X yelled as he fired the charged shot at Web Spider, ending the fight.

"F-Forgive me, Colonel!" Web Spider screamed as he exploded.

"Now there's four Repliforce Captains left. Hopefully, they'll listen to reason." Houki smiled. "But we can't let Web Spider's powers go to waste. X, Zero, you know what to do." She smiled at them.

X and Zero nodded as they walked up to Web Spider's remains and touched his pieces. X aimed his X-Buster at the wall and shouted "Lightning Web!" He fired the web attack.

Zero yelled out "Raijingeki! (Thunder God Stike!)" He thrusts his Z-Saber and it turned into a electric saber.

"Hmm… So X and Zero can copy the powers of enemies they defeat…" Rei muttered in amazement.

"Let's go home to base. It's time we recruit Tenchi and his friend into the Maverick Hunters." Charlotte smiled as the team warped back to base. Our heroes have won the first battle of the Repliforce coup. Can they show Repliforce the error of their ways before it's too late?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Of Maverick Hunters and Samurai Girls: Irina Strikes!**

**A/N: Longest chapter, ever and it's the second chapter of the day! Next up, Hyarku Ryouna Samurai Girls crew are warped to the MegaMan X dimension and Irina of Highschool DXD will attack our heroes, accusing the Maverick Hunters of being evil villains. What happens next? Find out next week.**


	108. Of Maverick Hunters and Samurai Girls p1

**Chapter 108: Of Maverick Hunters and Samurai Girls: Part 1 of 2: Irina Strikes! Samurai Girls in a Futuristic World!**

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in another alternate Earth…)**

* * *

A 21 year old man who is wearing a black trench coat with a scarf around his neck. His height is slightly above average, with a well toned and muscular build. He wears black gloves, and brown shoes and has two white rope bands around both of his forearms was sitting on a dojo's doorsteps looking at the setting sun with a smile. It was then, a 18 year old girl walked up beside him and sat next to him.

She has long red hair, has blue eyes, has a detailed hairpin, and also a sword-guard in her hair. She wears a pink sweater-dress, with red ends and a white string looping through. On her back she has a Japanese drum with a long, tied white cord attached to it. At the end of the cord is made into what appears to be a brush, with a black holder with lettering on it, possibly the Yagyu surname. On her legs, she wears white tied cloths on her upper thighs, and brown shin-guards and black sandals.

"Hello, Oni-chan." She greeted the person who is supposedly her brother.

"Hi, Akane." The man smiled. His name is Muneakira Yagyu, a samurai who can awaken Master Samurai and the girl next to him is Jubei 'Akane' Yagyu, a Master Samurai. "It sure is peaceful since we saved Great Japan from Gisen's plans."

"Yeah…" Akane nodded slowly as she looked at the setting sun. "I can't believe she betrayed us and almost destroyed all of Great Japan just to fulfill his late master's wish."

"But we managed to put an stop to her plans….?" Muneakira tensed as he sees smoke coming from the city.

"What's going on at the city?" Akane gasped in shock as she stood up from her position.

Then, coming out of the dojo is a 14 year old short girl with black hair who wore a red and black detailed fan on her head, with a red ribbon. She wears a white bodysuit underneath an open red and black kimono, and has white and pink shoes. She was accompanied by a blue haired woman who has her hair tied in a pony tail, wearing blue clothes and black shoes with her bottom only wearing a revealing underwear like cloth.

"What's going on at the city?" The short haired girl muttered in confusion. Her name is Yukimara Sanda and this is her bodyguard and loyal samurai, Matabei Goto.

"Dunno, but let's go check it out!" Muneakira urged. His Master Samurai nodded in agreement as the four of them head straight downtown.

* * *

When they got there, they were shocked to see the city in smoke, lots of people fleeing in fear. Muneakira noticed Princess Sen Tokugawa and her servant Hanzo Hattori evacuating the people to a safe distance. Sen noticed Muneakira's group and gasped "Muneakira-chan!"

"Sen!" Muneakira gasped as he and his Master Samurai rushed up to the two. "What happened to the city?!"

"Don't know… But whoever did this will rue the day he or she destroyed my family's city like that!" Sen clenched her fist in anger, forcing everyone to sweat drop.

"Um…" Goto sweat dropped even more. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"That… would be me!" A voice said cruelly as the Samurai Girls and Muneakira turned to see… Magma Dragoon! Not that they knew.

"Who are you? Did you do this to the city?" Muneakira tensed as he got out his twin swords and got into a battle stance.

"What of it?" Magma Dragoon sneered as he got into a battle stance. "Point is, this dimension will soon be belong to Him!"

"Him?" Yukimara growled as she got her battle fan ready. "Who is this Him you spoke of?!"

"That's classified information for ungrateful humans such as yourselves! Take this! Shoryuken!" He warped in front of Goto.

"What?!" Goto gawked as Dragoon did an flaming uppercut, knocking her up in the air, Goto landed on her feet after almost falling to the ground.

"Hadouken!" Dragoon yelled as he brought his hands together and fired a flaming blast, forcing the Samurai Girls and Muneakira to take cover at a food stand.

"He's too powerful! Plus, it'll be hard for me to transform you into Master Samurai!" Muneakira gritted his teeth. Suddenly, a portal appeared out of nowhere. He blinked. "H-Huh?"

"No time! We need to go into that portal and think up a strategy to defeat this guy!" Sen snarled as the Samurai Girls and Muneakira dashed towards the portal and leaped into the portal. Dragoon activated his comlink.

"Lord Sigma, shall I pursue them?" He asked the person in the channel.

"No. Return to your base in our dimension and destroy anyone who stands in your way. We'll deal with them soon enough." Sigma's voice said through the comlink.

"Roger." Dragoon nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Maverick Hunter HQ, 5:00 PM)**

* * *

The Samurai Girls and Muneakira fell onto the metal floor after the portal took them to this strange place. They looked around in confusion. "Where are we?" Hanzo muttered as she adjusted her glasses.

"Don't know. Whatever that strange portal took us, it sure is alien…" Muneakira stated. Akane noticed Double humming cheerfully and cleaning the floor.

"Hey! Maybe we should ask that strange metal person on where we are." Akane said cheerfully as she walked up to Double. "Excuse me, mister fat metal man?"

"Huh?" Double looked up and gasped in shock. "I-Intruders! We have intruders in the base!" He started to run off to alert the Hunters.

"Nice going, Akane!" Yukimara growled in anger as 30 Maverick Hunters came out of nowhere and surrounded the Samurai Girls and Muneakira.

"Freeze! Don't do anything drastic! We don't want to hurt humans such as yourselves." A Maverick Hunter warned carefully.

"…" Muneakira was silent as he raised his hands up to surrender.

"M-Muneakira-san?!" Akane gasped in shock, but then followed Muneakira's actions, her friends reluctantly did the same.

* * *

**(Back at X-Estate shortly after the Samurai Girls and Muneakira arrived in the MegaMan X dimension…)**

* * *

X was busy making dinner for his friends and X-Estate's new occupants. It was then, Sasami walked up to X. "Hello, X." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello Sasami. What brings you here?" X greeted back as he placed the stew in the oven. Sasami looked at X preparing the food, she knows a lot about cooking, so maybe she should give X a helping hand.

"X… Is it alright if I give you a hand in cooking? I know everything there is to know about cooking despite my young appearance." Sasami offered.

"Hmm… How long have you been cooking?" X asked her, looking at her oddly.

"Oh, about 700 years." Sasami told him with a meek smile. X's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets upon hearing that.

"7-700 years?!" X gawked as he looked at the Juraian Princess like that. "B-But how are you-"

"That's because I was place in suspended animation with my sister when we left Jurai. I guess I should have told you that." Sasami closed her eyes and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. She opened her eyes and looked at X. "X-kun… I hear from Charlotte-chan that you and her friends are heroes of this world who saved it 5 times in a role while fighting through 3 wars and sub adventures. Plus, I hear you really hate fighting, but continue to fight for everyone's future…" She looked at X out of sympathy. "…Are you afraid of fighting?"

"I have to fight for everyone's future… It's sorta my destiny to fight through wars, but I have this unbreakable strength thanks to Charlotte and her friends that I will continue to fight until we find a way to end Sigma once and for all." X told her with a small smile.

"I-I see… X… I would like to tell you some of my secrets someday. I… may need time to think it through." Sasami looked away despondently. Before X can ask why, the phone rang.

X walked up to the phone and answered it. "This is X, what's up?"

"X…6 strange people have appeared out of nowhere in Hunter Base. We have them detained and are interrogating them. I want you, Houki's group and Zero to head to Hunter Base to question them." Dr. Cain told him.

"Roger." X nodded in agreement before turning off the phone and facing Sasami. "Sasami, can you take over for me when me and Char's group head to Hunter Base? Also, keep Ryo-Ohki away from the carrot patch."

"Got it. You be careful, X." Sasami nodded as X went to get the IS girls and they head on straight to Hunter Base.

* * *

**(Hunter Base interrogation room…)**

* * *

Muneakira was at a table with a Maverick Hunter interrogating him. "Now, we will ask you some questions on why you appeared in Hunter Base like that and we want you to answer them thoroughly. Who are you?" The Hunter asked him.

"My name is Muneakira Yaygu of the Yaygu School of Samurai." Muneakira told him calmly.

"Wait, the Muneakira Yaygu of Ancient Japan? What kind of fools do you take us for?" The Hunter frowned as he called out to his partner "Bring in the next suspect."

Akane was questioned next. She gave some silly questions. "I like Muneakira-kun, love giving out nicknames to my friends and loved fighting above all else. Plus, I used to have this Master Samurai form which is cruel and vicious, but respects tough warriors." Akane said cheerfully.

"Next…" The Hunter sighed.

"I ain't talking…" Yukimara growled as she glared at the Hunter.

"I respect my master's wishes of not talking." Goto glared at the Hunter.

"I refuse to give out any information to villains such as yourselves!" Sen growled as she got out her weapon and points it at the Hunters, luckily, X, Zero and the IS girls arrived in time.

"Whoa, calm down, will you?" Zero persuaded her before turning to the other Hunters. "Get out the other 5 and have them for questioning." The Hunters nodded in agreement and they got out the rest of the Samurai Girls and Muneakira.

"Alright, we want answers on how you got here and don't even think about lying your way out of this." Zero demanded.

"Please, don't give in, Muneakira-san." Yukimara pleaded.

Muneakira looked at his friends with a reassuring smile. "I have a feeling we should trust these people. So there's no reason for lying." He turned to X and Zero and bowed lightly. "Well, we came from Great Japan when it's under attack by a red humanoid demon like dragon who has purple beads and is a martial artist." X, Zero, the IS girls and the other Hunters gasped in shock.

"Wait… red humanoid dragon…" Laura muttered in shock.

"It must be Magma Dragoon!" Ling gawked as she turned to her friends for answers.

"But why? Why would Dragoon attack some place called Great Japan?" X was flabbergasted by what Muneakira meant by that.

"Unless he went Maverick and betrayed us all…" Zero growled softly as he crossed his arms.

"It could be the logical answer. Plus, back at Sky Lagoon, why didn't he prevent the destruction of the generator keeping it afloat?" Houki added.

"I say their story checks out." Charlotte vouched for the Samurai Girls and Muneakira. "Plus, this Great Japan has me intrigued. We should introduced ourselves to these six strange people and explain the situation." The Samurai Girls and Muneakira were confused by what she meant by that.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Hunter Base, a beautiful young woman around 17 years old of age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions she lets her hair down. She wore a tight black bodysuit with a white cape and was standing on a iron rail, overlooking Hunter Base. She frowned as she activated a comlink and asked "This is where the villainous Maverick Hunters stage their base of operations?"

"Yes. Now destroy them and save the omniverse from their evil clutches." We hear Sigma's voice on the comlink.

"Roger that. I will destroy those villainous Maverick Hunters or my name isn't Irina Shindou." Irina frowned deeper as she leaped down towards the ground, the screen freezes.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Of Maverick Hunters and Samurai Girls: Part 2 of 2: Hunters and Master Samurai VS Irina! Irina's Misunderstanding of Justice!**

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Who is Irina and where did she came from? And why does she believe the Maverick Hunters are evil? Find out next chapter.**


	109. Of Maverick Hunters and Samurai Girls p2

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, Panther J has become my newest co-author. I'll be teaching him the robes of being a fanfic writer while he's helping me out with this fanfic. It'll take time, but I'll make him an ace fanfic writer. Enough talk from me, here is Chapter 109.**

**Chapter 109: Of Maverick Hunters and Master Samurai: Part 2 of 2: Hunters and Master Samurai VS Irina!**

* * *

After X and the gang managed to clear things up with the Samurai Girls and Muneakira, they decided to introduce themselves outside the interrogation room of the Hunter Base.

"Alright. My name is MegaMan X, but call me X." X smiled softly as he introduced himself. He pointed to his friends. "These are my friends and partners. The one with the red armor is Zero." He pointed to Zero who remained cold and mysterious. X then pointed at the IS girls. "And these are members of my squad, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin or Ling as we call her, my girlfriend Charlotte Dunois or Char as we call her, Laura Bodewig, and Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki." The IS girls bowed lightly after X introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all." Muneakira smiled as he too started introduce himself and his friends. "Like I said before, my name is Muneakira Yaygu." He pointed to Jubei. "This is my sister."

"Hello!" Jubei called out cheerfully. "My name is Jubei 'Akane' Yaygu!" She closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"Yikes, someone's full of energy…" Laura muttered as she rolled her eye.

"Yukimara Sanda." Muneakira pointed to Yukimara.

Yukimara bowed lightly and said "Nice to meet you, konichiwa."

"Her bodyguard, Matabei Goto." Goto said nothing as she bowed.

"And finally, Princess Sen Tokugawa and her servant, Hanzo Hattori." Muneakira introduced the two last.

Sen scoffed and retorted "What kind of names are X and Zero?" X has anime teary eyes while Zero looked at her annoyed.

"Now now, let's not fight over names, shall we?" Houki intervened, being the peacekeeper she is. "So you come from a place called Great Japan, right?" She asked the Samurai Girls and Muneakira.

"Yes, that is correct. What is this place, if you don't mind me asking?" Hanzo asked her.

"This is Neo Tokyo, Japan in the year 21XX." Houki told her. The Samurai Girls and Muneakira gasped in shock.

"Wait, Neo Tokyo? I have never heard of a place called Neo Tokyo." Yukimara blinked.

"Hmm… Maybe you're from another universe? Yeah, that's got to be it." Ling figured.

"Um… Would you mind showing us this place around?" Muneakira rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"We would love to." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled. And so, our heroes gave Muneakira's group a tour around the base.

* * *

First up, is the VR Room. "And over here, we have the VR Room." X showed the Samurai Girls and Muneakira as X and friends called them. "It can recreate any simulation and past Mavericks that Hunters have defeated in the past."

"Mavericks?" Goto asked confusedly.

"Basically, they're out of control robots who rebelled against their human creators." Zero told her. "Me and X are Reploids, the next generation of robots who can think and choose for themselves."

"Wow! So you're robots who can think and act like normal humans?" Jubei gasped in awe.

"W-Well, yeah. X and Zero are like humans, only mechanical." Ling giggled nervously. "But let's show you around the base some more, shall we?"

* * *

Next up, our heroes showed the new otherworlders the Hanger Bay of the base. "And over here we store our jets and spaceships for combat missions in the air." Charlotte explained as she sees Double working on a craft. "Hiya Double. Working on that craft, I see?" She waved at him.

Double heard her and waved at the gang. "Yep! Sorry for the confusion, new guests of this universe. I'm a rookie Hunter, so don't mind me." He resumed working on the craft. Yukimara and Goto however, glared at Double. There's something he's hiding from them, but what is this uneasy feeling they're getting from him?

"Alright, shall we continue the tour?" Tatenashi grinned as the gang pressed on to the next section of the base.

* * *

Our heroes stopped at the mess hall. "And this is the mess hall, we use it to eat food and chat with each other." Cecilia explained as human Hunters happily ate their lunch. Sen scoffed at the name, mess hall.

"Why do they call this pig stein a mess hall? There's no mess in here!" She complained.

"Um… That's a good question, isn't it?" Kanzashi smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

"A-Anyway, let's move on, shall we?" X grinned sheepishly as he sweat dropped as well and the gang head on towards the Command Room.

* * *

Our heroes arrived at the Command Room, the final part of the tour. "And this is the Command Room. This is where we carry out our missions and help out people who need the Maverick Hunters' help." Laura explained as she showed them the Command Room.

"Oooooh!" Jubei gasped in awe as she sees computer holograms. "What are those strange flying thingies?"

"They're holographic displays. They're made by computers. Don't tell me your world doesn't have them." Ling raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Sadly, we don't." Muneakira sighed in exhaustion as he looked around in awe. "I got to say, your world is pretty impressive if it has this much technology."

"Well, our world is pretty impressive, isn't it?" Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled. Yukimara looked at X, Zero and the IS girls with concern.

"I heard from some people in this base that you nine are heroes by saving the world five times in a row. Why is that?" She asked them.

"Well, it all started when Sigma, the former commander of the Maverick Hunters went Maverick and became mankind's greatest enemy. He wants to wipe out all of humanity so he can make an utopia for Reploids. He deems all humans weak and inferior and is determined to wipe them out." X explained.

However, before X can further explain some more, the alarm blared. "ALERT! AN UNKNOWN ENEMY HAS INFILTRATED HUNTER BASE! ALL PERSONAL, REPORT TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" The computer voice announced.

"What? Somebody is attacking the base? But who?" Zero wondered.

"Let's go and find out, then!" Laura growled as the gang with the Samurai Girls and Muneakira rushed outside the base.

* * *

X and the others head outside of the base and see a young woman with her back turned.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Houki demands as she points her katanas at the figure.

The figure hears a voice behind her and she turns around while she flips her cape. She frowns at the sight of the heroes. "So you are the famous Maverick Hunters, right? It's time you pay for your crimes of enslaving the omniverse!" she shouts at the heroes.

X and the other looked at her confused.

X asked her confusedly. "What do you mean crimes? We saved the omniverse multiple times."

The woman shouts back at him, feeling angry. "That's not what I heard! You are nothing more than villains and you must be brought to justice!"

Both sides got into battle position and glare at each other. The woman says coldly "My name is Irina Shido, and I'm going the save the omniverse from your evil clutches!"

Irina yelled out her battle cry as she made a light bow appear out of nowhere and fired it at the team, they dodged it.

"Whoever this girl is, she thinks we Maverick Hunters are the bad guys!" Ling gulped as she charged at Irina and threw two punches at her, Irina blocked them with her sword and slashed Ling three times in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Is that it? A villain like you is responsible for the omniverse's troubles?" Irina mocked before she was hit in the back by Cecilia's Buster.

"Look, we don't have to do this! We Maverick Hunters are not evil! Whoever told you this is a big fat liar!" Cecilia reasoned with her.

"Shut up!" Irina made a light spear and flung it at Zero who sliced it in half with his Z-Saber.

"Ugh! This girl won't listen to reason!" Zero snarled as he charged towards Irina and clashed blades with her. It was a intense sword fight until both sides flipped away from each other and glared at each other. It was then Goto leaped up, yelling her battle cry and got her weapon down on her, barely hitting Irina. Irina snarled as she made more spears of light appear and flung them at the team.

"Here I go!" Jubei grinned as she got out her katanas and charged at Irina and clashed blades with her. Irina is strong, but Jubei's overwhelming power level was overpowering her, giving Irina some slashes and giving the misguided girl some decent damage.

"Eat this too!" Yukimara yelled as she lashed her fans at Irina, giving her medium damage. Charlotte flew towards Irina and thrusts her spear at Irina three times, giving her medium damage.

"You're good, but I'm better!" Irina yelled as she made a sword of light and soon she was duel wielding as she charged towards Kanzashi, clashing blades with her. Tatenashi saw her chance to help her sister and thrusts her spear at Irina two times, giving her medium damage. Sen and Hanzo combined their attacks to give Irina medium damage.

Houki yelled as she charged towards Irina and clashed blades with her. "We don't have to do this! We're not the villains! We are the good guys! Whoever told you these lies is the true villain here!" Houki yelled as she locked blades with Irina for about 20 seconds until both of them got their blades free.

"Stop trying to trick me with your lies! You are bad guys and you need to be punished so the omniverse can be spared from your evil!" Irina yelled as she got into a fencing position.

"This girl is delusional!" Laura snarled as she readies her claymore. She noticed X charging up his X-Buster and aims it at Irina.

"We don't have to do this… What we're doing is preserving the peace of the omniverse. We have done nothing wrong to wrong you." X told Irina calmly. Irina was conflicted by X's words. "That's right. If you don't believe us, we'll prove it to you one day, so please Irina… Give us a chance to prove our noble hearts to you." X smiled softly.

Irina was silent for a moment until she turned her back around. "Very well… But if I find out you are indeed evil… I'll kill all of you." Irina activated her wings and flew away. X watched her go.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the cloaked figure who talked to the General before the coup happened was laughing evilly from a building. "Fools, all of you! Soon, my Maverick followers will destroy this pitiful world and I'll make a new one in my image! And then, the omniverse will be mine! Bwahahahahaha!" The cloaked figure laughed insanely and evilly as his blue eyes shined sinisterly.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Split Mushroom: Infiltrate the Tower! Power of Pandoras!**

**A/N: Next up, X and the gang meet Satlleizer, Kazuya and Rana and they joined forces to battle Split Mushroom, the first of the three new Maverick Generals, so stay tuned and special thanks to Panther J for helping out with this chapter and being my new co-author!**


	110. Split Mushroom

**Chapter 110: Split Mushroom: Infiltrate the Tower! Power of Pandoras!**

* * *

Laura walked up to X as he and the others saw Irina retreat for now. Laura turned to X and asked him "X, are you sure it's wise to let her go? There's a good chance she might come after us again and could jepodisee our battles with the Mavericks and Repliforce."

"Don't worry, we can convince her that we're not her true enemies. But I wonder who tricked her into thinking we're the bad guys?" X scratched his chin in thought.

"Who knows?" Yukimara yawned as she used her fan to fan herself. "But we need a place to stay."

"Well, why don't you stay with us until we recover the means of returning you home?" X offered. "We can't let you wander the streets with nowhere to go."

The Samurai Girls looked at each other until Muneakira smiled and bowed lightly. "We would be happy to receive you hospitality."

"Then it's settled then. Let's head on home to X-Estate." Cecilia smiled.

* * *

With that said, X and the gang head on back to X-Estate. Upon arriving at the foyer of X-Estate, they see the Tenchi girls and Tenchi watching a soap opera. Tatenashi causally said "Heya everyone, we brought some new guests with us. They're from another universe like yourselves."

Jubei walked up to Mihoshi and greeted "Hello! My name is Jubei 'Akane' Yaygu!"

Mihoshi closed her eyes and smiled. "Hello Jubei! My name is Mihoshi, I'm a Galaxy Police officer!"

"Really?! That's so cool." Jubei beamed.

Kiyone, who was sitting on the couch, listens to both Jubei and Mihoshi chattering like chipmunks as she mutters to herself angrily. "I can't believe that there's someone even more ditzy then my idiot partner."

Both Ryoko and Ayeka are growling at he fact that more girls are here and believe one of them is gonna steal Tenchi"s heart. Ryoko goes up to them and shouts. "Now listen up you floozies, Tenchi is mine and none of you can have him!"

Then Ayeka shouts at Ryoko. "What do you mean he belongs to you?! He's gonna be my future husband and that's final!"

Ryoko turns to Ayeka and both of the place their foreheads against each other as they both growl at each other and Ryoko shouts. "What did you say princess?!"

"I'm saying he will be my husband one day, demon!" Ayeka growled as she snarled at Ryoko.

Sen sees both of them arguing and scoffs as she says "Like anyone would be with that lowly commoner."

Both Ryoko and Ayeka heard this and both of them turn towards Sen while Tenchi slumps in shame and both girls yells. "What was that?!"

X and Char gets between the three girls and tries to prevent them from fighting each other as X says. "Hey, calm down you three. There's no need to be fighting!"

Then Char says. "That's right. We don't want any of you fighting each other!"

Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to be working as the three girls continue to glare and growl at each other. But then, Zero comes in and uses his Z-Saber to break them up as he glares at the three which causes them to back off and he says. "If this keeps up, then you'll have to deal with me, understand?" He warned.

The three girls gulped at his glare and nodded in fear of him as both X and Char sigh in relief.

"Well, after this night's scuffle, I'm going to take a nice hot bath." Cecilia yawned as she went to her room to prepare for her nice relaxing bath.

"It'll be awhile before the next mission. So let's rest up for tomorrow." X suggested.

"Gotcha, I'm heading back to base so I can rest for the next mission. Hopefully, Iris will keep me company while I tried to sleep." Zero nodded as he headed back to Hunter Base.

"Alright." Houki turned to the Tenchi Gang. "Tenchi, starting tomorrow, you will be placed in our squad to help us deal with the Repliforce Coup."

"What?! You're expecting a princess like me go into battle?!" Ayeka roared at Houki who was unfazed by her outburst.

"In here, you're not a princess, you're now a soldier who is fighting to preserve the peace in this universe. Dr. Cain has given us the approval and we'll be your seniors for now on until the device that can send you home is recovered." Houki told her sternly.

"I don't believe this!" Ayeka roared in fury as she stomped over to her room.

"Oh dear… Sorry about her, guys. She gets that way, a lot…" Tenchi sighed as he face palmed.

* * *

**(Later that night…)**

* * *

Sasami was turning in her sleep as she stammered. She is starting to have another of her horrible nightmarish visions.

In her nightmare, she found herself in a ruined and burning city. "W-What on earth? Am I having more of these nightmares again?" Sasami stammered. Suddenly, she noticed someone walking towards her menacingly.

She recognize the person approaching her. "M-Mister Zero?!" Sasami gasped in shock. She noticed that Zero's Z-Saber is drawn. She then heard an wheezy evil laugh as she now saw a huge symbol with the words Dr. W appearing in the sky. Sasami gasped as Zero dashed towards her, intending to strike her down with his Z-Saber.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Sasami woke up with a scream, panting heavily. She looked around, she was in her spare room in X-Estate. She noticed Ryo-Ohki still sleeping peacefully even after a scream like that. Whimpering softly, she got out of bed and exited her room.

Charlotte was yawning in her pajamas as she quietly sneak into the kitchen to get a drink of orange juice. It was almost 5:00 AM. "Yaaawwwnn… It sure is early for me to get up. Maybe a glass of orange juice or milk will help me sleep until 6:30 AM…. Hm?" She noticed Sasami crying softly as she walked into the living room and huddled up. "I wonder what Sasami is crying about?" Concerned for her friend, she walked into the living room.

"Sasami, is everything alright?" Charlotte asked her as she sat down beside her. Sasami was silent as she looked at the floor despondently, tears falling out of her eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you want to." She reassured the Jurain Princess.

"…I have a nightmare about Zero…" Sasami sniffled.

"Huh?" Charlotte tensed as she looked at Sasami with concern. "You had a nightmare about him?" Sasami merely nodded as she continued.

"It was horrible. Everything was in flames and when Zero was approaching me menacingly, I saw a huge Dr. W symbol in the sky. He was going to strike me down." Sasami stammered.

"…" Charlotte showed a serious expression, but then soften up as she placed her hand on Sasami's shoulder. "It's just a bad dream. Zero is still our friend no matter how bad the dream is. You shouldn't let it get to you. Hope that made you feel better."

"Y-Yes it did. Thanks, Miss Dunois. I feel much better now." Sasami smiled slightly as she went back to her room to try to sleep peacefully. Charlotte smiled softly as she went to her drink of orange juice before preparing for the day.

* * *

**(Hunter Base, 7:00 AM)**

* * *

"We just receive information on a abandon lab in South Asia. Apparently, a Maverick General named Split Mushroom is conducting experiments there." Iris explained.

"Are you sure your information is accurate, Miss Iris?" Washu asked, folding her arms. "I can double check it if you want. Besides, with the omniverse's greatest genius on your side, it'll be a piece of cake."

"No need, Miss Washu." Double reassured her with a kind smile. "I'm sure X and his buddies will confirm it just in case."

"Understood." Muneakira nodded before turning to X, Zero and the IS girls. "X, Zero, Char and friends, we're counting on you to help guide us through that lab."

"Okay. Try to keep up, okay?" Zero agreed as the gang minus Washu warped to the abandoned lab in South Asia.

* * *

As soon as the gang appeared in the lab, it was old and creepy looking. Plus, there seems to be mechanical plants growing, making Sen groan in disgust. "Ew, gross! Who would make robotic plants or whatever they're called?!"

X activated his wrist computer. "Iris, Double. It's just as you have confirmed, the whole lab is operational and I'm willing to bet that Split Mushroom is behind this somehow."

"Roger that. Find him, destroy him and shut the lab down. Be careful, all of you." Iris told them as X cut the channel.

"Alright then, let's move on and press forward." Kanzashi told everyone, they nodded in agreement as they began their assault on the lab.

* * *

The lab was like a tower filled with Mavericks and deadly traps. There was one scene where Mihoshi almost triggered a alarm and almost fell to her doom but thanks to X, Zero and Charlotte, she avoided such a fate. Next, the Maverick Hunters have to deal with a Maverick that can destroy floors while being above spikes, but thanks to the combine efforts of Jubei and Yukimara, they destroyed the Maverick and pressed on. Soon, the Hunters have to ride a elevator while narrowing avoiding robot plants and spiked thorns, but they reached the end nevertheless.

"Alright, who are we supposed to kill?" Ryoko challenged.

"That would be me!" A childish voice retorted an orange humanoid mushroom Maverick leaped down and landed perfectfully and glared at the gang, mostly, X, Zero and the IS girls. "You're MegaMan X, Zero and the IS pilots, right? I have been ordered to keep tabs on you."

"Whose orders?" Houki glared as she pointed her katanas at Split Mushroom.

"I'll give you a hint… He's someone you defeated five times in the past. But you won't live enough to find out who." Split Mushroom got into a battle stance.

Ryoko then shouts back "We'll see about that, you overgrown fungus!"

She fires her lasers at Split Mushroom, but he puts up a barrier of pollen and it blocks Ryoko's attack!

Everyone gasped in shock and Ryoko gawks "What the heck was that?!"

Split Mushroom grins smugly and says "With my barrier, all your projectiles are now useless!" Then he launches a barrage of spore bombs at the heroes.

Everyone avoids the bombs and Zero says "Since projectiles won't work on him, close range weapons only now!"

The fight starts and almost immediately, Split Mushroom has the advantage as he can cancel out their projectiles. Unbeknownst to the heroes, Irina was watching the battle from a distance.

She answers her comlinck and asks "Are you sure that those Maverick Hunters are the enemy?"

The voice from her comlick answers "Yes, those people you see fighting Split Mushroom are the real villains for enslaving the omniverse."

She then asks again "But what about the one in the blue armor? He said that he's gonna prove that they have noble hearts."

The voice answers again "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to trick you into believing that they're the good guys. Come back to the base and we can discuss this later."

"Understood." Was all she can say. She looks back at the battle and sighs as she activates her wings an flies off.

Back at the battle, things are not looking good for the Hunters as they can't use their projectile weapons like they normally could. Split Mushroom tried to make a copy of himself, but Zero used Raijigenki to cancel his attack. Split Mushroom tried to did a pollen attack, but Tenchi with his Tenchi Two sword managed to stop that. Then Split Mushroom puts up his barrier again, but this time, he starts spinning and he creates a tornado of pollen that he spreads around the room. While it doesn't affect X and Zero, it does effect the humans of the group as they start to feel weak and fall to their knees.

"Now it's time to finish you off!" He says as he gets ready to charge at them. The moment he starts to move, something catches him and keeps him in place.

"What?! Why can't I move?!" He exclaims as he looks at his feet to see a hexagon net that's keeping him in place.

The heroes look behind them and see three people, two young women and a young man. The young has his hand out and some kind if energy emanating from him indicating that he's the one that made the hexagon net and trapped Split Mushroom.

The young man turns to the blonde women and she nods at him. She summons a massive single-edged blade, charges at Split Mushroom and slices clean through him in half.

"U-Unbelievable!" Split Mushroom screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal. The pollen's effects were canceled and the humans can move again.

"Whoa, I hope Split Mushroom doesn't do that again…" Ling sighed as an exhaust cloud appeared near her mouth.

X and Zero walked up to Split Mushroom's remains and touched his pieces. X yelled "Soul Body!" He made a holographic clone of himself.

Next, Zero yelled "Kuuenbu! (Sky Waltz!)" Zero leaped up, did a double jump and did an spinning slash.

"Now there's two Maverick Generals left…" Houki said seriously before turning to the mysterious three people who saved their lives. "More importantly, who are they?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Cyber Peacock: Stop the Hackers! Second Nova Armor Part!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes return to cyberspace to take on Cyber Peacock and get the second Nova Armor part for X. Stay tuned for more updates. Cya!**


	111. Cyber Peacock

**Chapter 111: Cyber Peacock: Stop the Hackers! Second Nova Armor Part!**

* * *

After the battle with Split Mushroom, X and the others turn to the three newcomers.

"Thank you for saving us, I thought we were done for." Ling thanked them as she bowed lightly in gratitude.

"You're welcome. We're glad we got here in time." The young man answered with a smile.

"So what're your names?" X asks them politely.

"Allow me to answer that." Answered the blonde woman. "My name is Satellizer el Bridget. These are my fellow classmates Kazuya Aoi and Rana Linchen.

"Well, thanks again for saving us." X smiled as he extends his hand for a handshake, but Satellizer starts to shiver and hides behind Rana while everyone looks at her confused.

"Sorry about that. She has a fear of being touched." Kazuya explains to the Hunters.

"Huh? How come?" Shinji asked confusedly.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Satellizer stammered.

"Okay then…" Laura muttered in confusion.

X says "We can't talk here, it's too dangerous. Let's head back." Everyone agrees with him and they warped back to the base.

* * *

Later on the bus ride back to X-Estate and Zero decides to stay at Hunter base, Laura asks "How does Kazuya have that kind of power?"

Then Satellizer says "Allow Rana and myself explain to you about that on Kazuya's behalf. You see, we are known as Pandoras and we're at war with an alien race known as Novas."

Blinking, Cecilia asked "Pandoras? Novas? What are those?"

Then Rana begins to explain this time. "Pandoras are warriors with with special powers and only women can be Pandoras."

Interested, Houki asks "What kind of special powers?"

Satellizer answers "We have special genetic tissue called Stigmata that allows us to manifest superhuman fighting skills and weapons."

"And about these Novas you mentioned?" Kanzashi asked, looking at the three people with a curious nature.

Rana answered "The Novas are giant aliens that resemble armored humans and they come in different types such as Type-R and Type-S."

Then X asked next. "What about the power Kazuya has?"

Satellizer answered "He's known as a Limiter. They're able to create an energy net called Freezing that traps the Novas and are a Pandora's partner for life"

Wanting to know how a Limiter becomes a Pandora's partner for life, Ling asked "How does a Pandora and a Limiter become partners for life?"

From that question, the three newcomers start blushing at the thought of it and kept quiet.

Ling blinked, asking again "Was it something I said?"

"I believe it is saved for another time if there is one." Houki told her with a nervous smile.

Finally they arrived Kazuya stops X and asks "X, can I talk to you for a moment?"

X answers "Ok then. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up.

Kazuya looked at X with wonder. "X, what are you?" He asked him.

"Well, I'm a Reploid. The very first one the entire Reploid race is based on." X told him with a soft smile.

"So that would make you the father of all Reploids, but what are Reploids?" Kazuya looked up at X some more. "I guess I haven't told you about myself much, haven't I?"

"I guess not." X shrugged sheepishly. "Mind telling me more about yourself?"

"Well, okay. My sister was a powerful Pandora and the best there is. But then, a few years ago… She died, protecting the world she loved so much from a powerful Nova. So I thought to myself 'If I become a Limiter, I will prevent the same tragedies that took the life of my sister. I enrolled at West Generics and that's where I met Satellizer who bears a resemblance to my beloved sister. I accidently ruined her fight to become a champion at a Pandora tournament." Kazuya rubbed the back of his head nervously with a meek smile.

"I see. So how did your relationship with Satellizer progress?" X asked him, wondering to know how Kazuya knows a powerful but beautiful woman. Perhaps X can help Kazuya and Satellizer get together as a couple and he's going to need Charlotte's help to do so.

"Well, at first she was cold to me, but then, I defended her against bullies and jealous rivals and she became my Pandora partner. It is then, I met Rana who at first, was tricked by Satellizer's jealous rivals into fighting her by making her believe Satellizer was abusing me. But then, I got them to be friends, I think."

X chuckled softly. "I admit, that's a pretty good way of making them friends somewhat. Heck, sometimes Laura and Cecilia argue with each other, but deep down, they're close as friends."

"Can't argue with that." Kazuya closed his eyes and smiled. He opened about 5 seconds later. "X… Do Reploids sometimes rebel against their human creators, as seen in the Terminator series?"

"Well yeah, we call them Mavericks and it's our job as Maverick Hunters to destroy them before they conquer the omniverse. We saved the omniverse 5 times from the Mavericks' leader, an evil Reploid named Sigma who was once the commander of the Maverick Hunters before he went Maverick somehow."

"I see…" Kazuya stared at X with a concern expression. "X… If you don't mind me asking, why are you fighting these Mavericks? Are… you afraid of fighting?"

"No." X shook his head no. "I hate fighting, but I am willing to fight to make sure Charlotte and her friends have a brighter future. Even if it means sacrificing my life, I am willing to do anything to make sure Char and her friends have a peaceful future and there are no more Mavericks.." X told him with a soft smile.

"X…." Kazuya gasped in awe.

"Well, we wasted enough time standing around here. Let's head into my home so I can make dinner." X told him kindly, Kazuya nodded in agreement as the both of them headed into X-Estate.

* * *

**(The next day at Hunter Base…)**

* * *

Iris was typing away on the computer, trying to resolve a problem. X and the gang entered the command room and Zero asked her "Something up, Iris?"

"Yes… Someone is hacking into the data files of the Maverick Hunters' computer. Sadly, the only way of stopping the hacker is going into cyberspace to confront him. But the cyberspace world has traps and defense protocols to prevent intruders and the hacker has activated them, We can covet your bodies to data so you can enter the cyberspace world." Iris told him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick his butt then! Of course, I'll do the butt kicking while all of you watch." Asuka said snobbishly, the rest of the gang sighed in annoyance.

Soon, our heroes' bodies were converted to data and they entered the cyberspace world. As soon as they appeared, X activated his wrist computer. "Iris. Can you tell us how to disarm the defense systems?"

"Roger. It seems the system is designed to look like you take tests. Try going for a S rank and get to the goal as fast as you can to get a S Rank." Iris told him.

"Sounds easy enough, let's go." Zero suggested. In the first round of the tests, our heroes have to destroy yellow data orbs that can paralyze them, but X used Soul Body to destroy them, eventually, they reached the end and got a S rank and entered the next area.

The second part of the tests was a bit tough, but it was nothing X and the gang can handle. They got another S rank and proceeded to the final area of the tests. It was a long run, but our heroes got a S rank. However, instead of going to the next area after finishing the tests, they were instead warped to a hidden area.

* * *

X and the gang appeared in the hidden area. Sasami looked around timidly. "W-Where are we?"

Suddenly, Ling noticed a familiar capsule. She gasped and pointed "X! Everyone! Look, a Light Capsule!"

"Light Capsule?" Tenchi blinked.

"Before X's creator, Dr. Light died, he left special capsules for X that contains armor parts. They really helped us out in wars like this." Tatenashi explained.

"What? Why are we wasting time looking for silly things like this Light Capsule? We should be focusing on the-" Before Ayeka can complain some more, Rei raised her hand to stop her.

"We need to find the capsules left by X's creator in order to stop the Repliforce Coup… It would be unwise to ignore them…" She told her coldly.

"H-How dare you!" Ayeka snapped.

Ignoring the two, X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared. Kazuya gasped in awe. "So that's the guy who made you, your father…" He muttered in awe.

Dr. Light smiled softly. "X, I bet you weren't expecting to find a capsule like this in cyberspace. Well, while constructing the armors for you, I managed to successfully digitalize some of them into data and hid them amongst the corners of cyberspace. But I won't bore you with details on how mankind today found them. Enter this capsule, X and receive the Nova Armor Helmet upgrade. With it, almost all your special weapons can be used infinitely, but when you find the Nova Armor Buster upgrades and charged them, they will used up half of the energy. I wish you luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared.

"A helmet upgrade that allows you to use special weapons forever, huh? Dr. Light really outdone himself this time." Laura smirked softly. "I say, go for it, X."

"Okay." X nodded as he entered the capsule. The capsule activated and in a moment, X's helmet has changed, it now has two yellow horns and a updated helmet gem. X used Lightning Web and fired it as many times as he likes. To his amazement, the special weapon didn't run out. "Cool. This will be useful to me for now on."

"Right, let's keep moving then!" Rana cheered. And so, our heroes warped to the next area.

On the next area, the gang had to avoid some traps and solve tricky puzzles, but eventually they made it to where the hacker is.

* * *

Inside the room, they saw the computer core for the Maverick Hunters' main computer. Suddenly, the gang heard "So you finally made it…" It was a cold and sinister voice as a humanoid peacock appeared by a stream of electricity. He is known as Cyber Peacock.

"Who are you?! And why are you doing this to us?!" Kanzashi yelled as she readies her greatsword.

"My name is Cyber Peacock and I was ordered by my master to test your abiltiies." Cyber Peacock retorted as he crossed his arms.

"Whose orders?" Satellizer glared at him as she got out her weapon.

"That's for you to never find out. I'll make sure your data are scattered across the realms of cyberspace! Get ready to be deleted!" Cyber Peacock yelled as he got into a battle stance.

"Why you little!" Ryoko yelled in fury as she flew towards Cyber Peacock, Cyber Peacock smirked as he disappeared in data form.

"W-What on earth?!" Goto gasped. "He disappeared like that!" Suddenly, Cyber Peacock appeared behind her and punched her in the back, making Goto screamed in pain.

"Goto-chan!" Yukimara gasped before glaring at the Maverick. She lashed fans at him, but the Maverick put up a defensive barrier and blocked the attack.

"Is that it? I have the power of cyberspace at my control!" Cyber Peacock mocked. Suddenly, X used Soul Body and his copy hit Cyber Peacock, Cyber Peacock screamed in alarm as he started to fizzle out. "W-What?! You discovered my weakness?! So my ally, Split Mushroom has fallen to you… No matter! Aiming Laser!" Cyber Peacock brought his hands together and targeting reticles appeared on X and the gang.

"What the heck?! Why are these target reticles on us?!" Kiyone gasped as Mihoshi started to cry in panic. That aggravates Kiyone and she snapped at the ditzy Galaxy Police Officer. "Mihoshi! This is no time for crying!"

"I got it! Soul Body!" X yelled as he launched the attack again, it hit Cyber Peacock for medium damage, cancelling the reticles.

"Ugh! Now I'm getting mad!" Cyber Peacock snarled as she charged towards Ling. Both fighters were locked in a fist fight for 35 seconds until Ling got the upper hand and punched and kicked Cyber Peacock four times, giving him medium damage.

"Take this!" Asuka yelled as she used the twin beam daggers to give Cyber Peacock medium damage.

"Why you little!" Cyber Peacock yelled in anger as he fired homing missiles from his feathers, hitting Shinji and Jubei for medium damage.

"Ouch! That hurt you mean bird!" Jubei glared at Cyber Peacock and charged towards Cyber Peacock and slashed him four times with her katanas. Shinji glared at Cyber Peacock as well and slashed him two times following Jubei's attack.

"Hanzo! Take care of this!" Sen ordered. Hanzo nodded hesitantly as she leaped up and slashed Cyber Peacock five times with her weapon. Mihoshi and Kiyone fired their weapons at Cyber Peacock, giving him small damaged. Cyber Peacock tried to use Aiming Laser again, but X used Soul Body to stop him.

"Take this!" Laura and Rana yelled as they combined their attacks to give Cyber Peacock large doses of damage. Cyber Peacock warped behind Houki and tried to catch her off guard, but the IS pilot noticed him quick and slashed him three times with her katanas.

"Take this!" Charlotte yelled as she thrusts her spear at Cyber Peacock, giving him medium damage. Cyber Peacock didn't back down from firing more of his feather missiles, but Tatenashi destroyed them with her drill spear's lasers. Cecilia fired a charged shot at Cyber Peacock, but the Maverick General blocked her attack with his shield.

"Now's my chance!" Zero yelled as he got behind Cyber Peacock and slashed him in the back three times. Ryoko fired more blasts from her hands, giving the Maverick General more damage than he can handle. Kanzashi leaped up and slashed Cyber Peacock three times with her greatsword.

Feeling that he is about to be destroyed, Cyber Peacock was about to use Aiming Laser again, but Kazuya activated his Freezing powers and managed to hold the Maverick General. Kazuya turned to X, yelling "X-kun! Now!"

"Roger! Soul Body!" X yelled as his digital copy hit Cyber Peacock one last time.

Cyber Peacock gawked as he stuttered out "His potential… is limitless…?! Not… possible…! AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyber Peacock screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Nice one! Only one more Maverick General left and then we'll go after the four remaining Repliforce Captains!" Jubei did the V for Victory sign.

"Yes, but we can't let Cyber Peacock's power go to waste. X, Zero?" Muneakira smiled at the two. X and Zero nodded in agreement as they walked up to Cyber Peacock's remains and touched two of his pieces.

X yelled "Aiming Laser!" He made a purple target reticle appear and fired a purple laser at some debris.

Zero yelled "Rakuhoka! (Fallen Phoenix Crush!)" Zero's fist glowed with energy as he slams the attack down, making energy balls burst out of the ground.

"Let's head home now that we restore the Maverick Hunters' main computer." Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled.

Cecilia smiled back and commented "You know, being in cyberspace brings back memories of our adventures in the Mother Computer's cyberworld."

"Yeah. I bet Kirito and his friends made it back to their real world in their dimension after we fix the Mother Computer and set SAO to clear." X agreed with a smile.

"I hope we can see them again soon." Ling grinned as the gang return to the real world.

Now there's only one Maverick General left and four Repliforce Captains to go. Can our heroes save the world from the Repliforce Coup?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Storm Owl: What Real Loyality Lies Within: The Third Nova Armor Parts!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes recruit Storm Owl and get the Nova Armor Buster upgrades, so stay tuend for more Mega updates!**


	112. Storm Owl

**Chapter 112: Storm Owl: What Real Loyalty Lies Within: The Third Nova Armor Parts!**

* * *

Early next morning, Dr. Cain comes to X-Estate with some documents in hand. As he exits the elevator into the foyer, he calls to everyone "Listen up everyone, I have an announcement to make." Everyone hears him and enters into the foyer.

Dr. Cain clears his throat and begins "Now I know a lot of you have been working so hard lately…"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Asuka rudely interrupts as everyone glares at her with annoyed looks.

Dr. Cain clears his throat again and continues "Yes well, as I was saying. I was thinking of giving all of you a day off and go to the beach together."

Everyone gasps in excitement and all the girls shouted "You mean it? We get to go to the beach!"

"Now wait a moment!" Dr. Cain interrupts before he continues "Yes, I'm sending you to the beach. However, I need at least one of you on standby in case we located the next Maverick General or Repliforce Captain."

"I'll be on standby." Zero volunteers.

"Thank you, Zero." Dr. Cain says as he turns to everyone "Now then, pack a swimsuit and some sunblock everyone. You'll be heading for the beach in half an hour."

* * *

Later on, everyone was getting ready to go to the beach, some of the girls are whispering to each other in excitement. Then Ling says "I can't believe it! We're going to the beach for the first time in forever!"

"I know, right!?" Jubei shouts back at Ling and says "This is gonna be an exciting beach time!"

Both Ryoko and Ayeka are thinking to themselves "Maybe by the end of this beach trip, Tenchi will belong to me and not that stupid demon/princess!"

With the IS girls, Tatenashi comes over to Char and teasingly asks her "So Char, do you have a special swimsuit that's gonna mesmerize X?"

That question catches Char completely off guard and she turns bright red with embarrassment as she stutters "W-Well, I-I don't know. Maybe?" She continues to stutters as the other IS girls look at her with suspicious looks in their eyes, indicating that she might have something special for X.

Later at the beach, X sets foot onto the sand and smells the sea air as he says "Yeah, this is the life. Blue skis, blue seas, white clouds and a chance to kick back and relax."

Zero chuckles and shakes his head amusingly at X and says "You know, X. Sometimes, I can't tell if you're a human or a Reploid."

Then X also chuckles as he rubs the back of his head and says "I guess that's just me. Hey, where'd everyone go?"

"They went to that changing cabin to change into their swimwear and meet up with us when they're done." Zero answers as X nods and sets out to find a spot for them.

* * *

After everyone was finish changing into their swimwear, the boys has trunks while the girls have either one-piece or two-piece swimsuits. Then everyone sees X waving at them from the spot he found for them.

X looks around and asks "Has anyone seen Char?"

"I think she's still putting on her swimsuit." Houki answered

Then a voice calls out "Here I am!" Everyone turns around and sees Char and X couldn't believe his eyes. Char was wearing a two-piece bikini that show off her impressive parts of her body.

"So, do you like it, X?" She asks sweetly and blushing brightly.

X says nothing as his mouth just gaps open until Zero come up next to him and says "I think that's a yes." He answers for X as he closes his mouth.

Char giggles and says "That's good to hear, Zero."

* * *

Finally, beach fun time begins! Some of the group are in the water as both Kazuya and Ling are surfing the waves. Houki, Rana, Laura, the Sarashiki sisters and Jubei are windsurfing. Sasami was building a sandcastle with another kid while his mother was watching them play. Muneakira, Shinji, Yukimura and Matabei went snorkeling. The rest of the group were on the beach and bathing in the sun after putting on some sunblock. There was even one scene where some other guys were trying to flirt with Sen and Satellizer, but they were scared off by Zero and ran off like the cowards they were.

Then two voices started shouting at each other, it was Ryoko and Ayeka arguing once again over Tenchi as Ryoko shouts "I don't think so princess! He's gonna put sunblock on my back!"

"Like that's ever gonna happen! He's gonna put sunblock on me!" Ayeka shouts back as both of them place their foreheads against each other and started growling. Tenchi tries to calm them down, but all they do is glare at him and he backs off.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, X and Char are sitting side by side with each other and watching everyone else playing as X asks "They're having a great time, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Char answers as leans on X's shoulder.

"Char, do you think that we can defeat Sigma once and for all?" X asks with a worried look.

"What do you mean?" Char asked him confusingly.

"What I mean is that can we defeat Sigma for good?" X repeats himself.

"X…" Was all Char could say as X continues.

"No matter how many times we defeat him, he always finds a way to come back and wreaks havoc on the omniverse time and time again! I don't know if we can win against him." X says as he slumps in worry.

"X!" Char shouts as she grabs both sides of head with her hands and turns him to face her as she says "I know we can win against Sigma! We wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for you! We need you, X! I need you! Just as much you need us! We can win X! I just know it!"

"You're right, Char!" X say as he lightens up and continues "We can win against Sigma! I don't know what I was thinking! I need you and everyone as much you need me! We can.. no… We will win against Sigma and end his reign of terror once and for all!"

"Now that's the X I know and love!" She says at X's fierce determination.

"I had you to set me straight. Thank you, Char." X says ad both of them inch closer and locked lips with each other

* * *

Zero was on standby, waiting for something to happen until Sasami walks up to him and asks "Mister Zero, can I talk with you?"

Zero looks at her and sees a worried look on her face as he answers "I don't see why not."

Zero then asks her "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"It's about these dreams I've been having lately." She answers sadly.

"What about these dreams?" Zero asks confusingly.

"It's about where you were attacking me." She answers grimly.

Zero gasped in shock when he heard that and asks "What!? I was attacking you?!"

"Yes, there was a city in ruin and burning! You were walking towards me with your weapon drawn! Then I heard an evil, wheezy laugh and saw a big Dr. W in the sky! Then you charge towards me to strike me down!" She answered as she burst into tears.

Zero was silent as Sasami burst into tears. 'Sasami's dreams… Could it have something to do with my past and who my creator is? If only I can remember who I am and my creator's name…' Zero placed his hand on Sasami's shoulder. "Sasami…"

"Y-Yes, Mister Zero?" Sasami sniffled.

"We all have nightmares of what may happen. I too have nightmares of my past when I was a Maverick. I sometimes see my creator in my dreams. Those haunting visions could mean something that can provide a clue to my past and your dreams may have a connection to them. But we can't let that stop us from moving forward to the future. So let's put those nightmares away for now and find out their meaning." Zero reassured her with a smile.

"O-Okay, Mister Zero…" Sasami began to cheer up. Suddenly, Zero's comlink activates and he answered it.

"This is Zero… Uh-huh. Got it. Okay, thanks." Zero cut the channel before turning to Sasami. "Sasami, looks like Dr. Cain, Iris, Misato and Double located the next Repliforce Captain. Let's gather everyone and prepare for our next mission."

"…There's going to be more fighting, isn't it?" Sasami frowned in sadness.

"Don't worry. I believe we can persuade our enemies rather than fighting them. Plus, I believe it is time you get comfortable with RepArmors." Zero told her with a small smile.

* * *

**(High above Hong Kong, China…)**

* * *

"Does this RepArmor make my butt look big?" Jubei commented as she eyed her new RepArmor that allows her to fly and stuff. She can see that her friends, and the Tenchi gang were wearing them too. The gang were in an Maverick Hunter air carrier above the cities of Hong Kong

"Ugh. Do you have something comfortable over than these RepArmor abomations?" Ayeka gritted her teeth as she struggled to move in her RepArmor.

"Suck it up, Princess! These RepArmors are important to battles like this one. So don't complain about it!" Laura snapped at her. "Besides, the mission is about to begin."

"All we have to do is free fall into the Repliforce's air carriers and find Storm Owl, right?" Rana frowned as she pounded her fists together. "Then let's get the show on the road!"

* * *

After free falling into the attack carrier, they expected a full frontal assault from the Repliforce soldiers. "Yikes! They weren't kidding on the frontal assault!" Sasami gawked as she ducked from a laser.

"We can't let that stop us! We have to press forward and destroy their forces!" X yelled as the gang charged through the forces.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the main command ship of the Repliforce Assault Force. As soon as they got on the landing bay, a huge laser was fired at them. The gang took cover. "Dang! That was one powerful laser!" Tatenashi gawked. Suddenly, X's helmet gem lights up and it points forward into the battle ship. "Another Light Capsule?" Tatenashi guessed.

"And you want us to investigate to get more sissy upgrades for X?" Asuka snarled.

"Hey, they're not sissy, you barbarian! We need those armor upgrades to help us win the Coup." Cecilia scolded the German Eva pilot.

"Enough bantering you two, we need to get to where the light is pointing at." Zero calmed the situation down. Everyone nodded in agreement and traced the light to the source, after battling through Repliforce soldiers and Mechanaloids, they found the location of the next Light Capsule, but they saw two Light Capsules and they each have the same symbol of arms but with a different color.

"I wonder how the Repliforce got ahold of those Light Capsules…" Shinji muttered as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Well, we can take two of them back to Hunter Base so let's hear what Dr. Light has to say." X suggested, he walked up to the first Capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X… This time I have made two different Nova Armor Arm parts. The first one you see before you allows you to fired four charged shots while the other one allows you to fire charged plasma shots. You can change them whenever you want, but I advise you change them after stepping into one of them and transporting both Capsules to a safe place, namely Hunter Base. I wish you luck, X. Never give up, no matter the battles." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram deactivates.

X stepped into the first Capsule and light shined around him. In an instant, X's arms now are silver and blue. X used his X-Buster which is now silver, yellow and red and has wing modules in it. X charged up his X-Buster and fired four charged shots. X contacted Hunter Base and has the Capsules warped back to base so he can use them whenever he wants to change parts.

"Now we need one more part and we're all set." Charlotte beamed.

"Okay, let's find the Repliforce Captain, Storm Owl and try to reason with him." Muneakira suggested, X and the gang nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

* * *

After destroying the core of the mother ship, our heroes reached the top and saw a humanoid armored owl filled with malice and hatred.

"Alright, let's destroy him and be on our way." Asuke urged as she got ready for battle. X however, raised his hand to stop her. "What?! What is it you blue idiot?!" Asuka snapped.

"Let's try reasoning with him and get him on our side. Char and her friends are known as the Maverick Whisperers, humans who can convert Mavericks back to Reploids. So give them a shot, okay?" X told her.

"I agree with X-kun. It's better to recruit our enemies than fighting them." Sasami agreed.

"In that case, I'll go." Houki offered as she walked up to Storm Owl. "Storm Owl, there is something I want to discuss to you about."

"And what is it, traitorous human?" Storm Owl glared at Houki.

"Storm Owl, don't you realized that what you're doing is not only harming the humans, but the Reploids as well?" Houki questioned him.

"Wha-What kind of stupid question is that?! You wrongfully labeled us as Mavericks and we need our indepence from the humans who have betrayed us!" Storm Owl growled.

"But it is all a big mistake." Houki glared at him. "Someone set you and the entire Repliforce up. I believe you didn't cause the Sky Lagoon to fall. Someone else must have done it. Hence why the humans are accussing you of being Mavericks."

"What are you trying to get at?" Storm Owl questioned him.

"I'm trying to say is that if you helped us stop the Repliforce from making the biggest mistake in their lives, not only will you be hailed a hero, but you and the entire Repliforce army will be pardon of all crimes and have your names cleared of all charges." Houki reasoned with him.

Storm Owl was unsured about this and he asked Houki "How do I know you won't betray me if I left the Repliforce and joined the Maverick Hunters?"

"Don't worry, we won't betray you, honest. You have our word." Houki smiled slightly at him, making Storm Owl blushed slightly. "You're just scared and upset that you lost all the respect the humans given you, but now you can get it back if you help us stop the General and Colonel from doing something they may regret in the future."

Storm Owl was silent for a moment until he sighed. "I suppose you are right. The Colonel isn't going to like this one bit, but he must realize what he's doing is wrong and harming both humans and Reploids." He looked at Houki. "Very well, I'll join you. But you better keep your word or else…" He warned her.

"Don't worry, we won't betray you." Houki smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. Storm Owl walked up to X and Zero.

"X, Zero, take my power. It may be useful for you two." He extended his hand. X and Zero nodded in agreement as they both touched Storm Owl's hand.

X yelled "Double Cyclone!" X fired two green energy cyclones while Zero's Z-Saber turned purple.

"Sweet. My Z-Saber has a sick new color." Zero grinned as he looked at his Z-Saber proudly.

"Now let's get out of here before we fall with this mothership." Satellizer smiled slightly. Everyone nodded in agreement as they and Storm Owl warped back to base while the Repliforce mothership fell into the ocean and exploded, ending the threat.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Duels: Zero vs Colonel and X vs Irina**

**A/N: Next up is the duels between Zero and Colonel and X and Irina. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	113. Duels

**A/N: Here is chapter 113. Also, to a guest who reviewed my story. I'm the author who write this story and thank you for your concern about scenes with Maverick bosses, but I'm still going for the same recruit a Maverick by converting him back to a Reploid and sometimes fight a Maverick method. The reason I'm doing this is because I read Maverick Hunter Sailor Saturn a long time ago and it gave me an idea for this concept I'm using for MegaMan X IS. So thank you for the review, but I won't try something different anytime soon. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 113: Duels: VS Colonel and X vs Irina**

* * *

After recruiting Storm Owl on their side, X and the IS girls, except for Char who was with Iris at this time, was taking a well-deserved rest. "So glad that we didn't have to destroy Storm Owl, but instead brought him over to our side." Ling comments while she was having a snack.

"Yes, I'm also glad we got him to be in the Maverick Hunters as well." Houki also comments as she drinks her glass of water.

Then a message comes into X's comlink and the sender was Irina. He opens the channel and the message reads "I've heard that you've managed to defeat two of the Mavericks and recruited one of the two Repliforce Captains to your side. I'm still not convince that you have noble hearts. Meet me at this location so that we can see if you're telling the truth or not." The message ends and X cuts the channel.

"Should we do what she says?" Cecilia asked worryingly.

X gets up from his seat and turns to the IS girls "We're gonna have to if we want to convince her that we're not the enemy and that someone is lying to her." X answers and the IS girls nodded in agreement as the seven of them headed for Hunter Base and warped to the location to meet with Irina.

* * *

At the same time, Zero gets a message from Colonel. He opens the channel and it reads "I see you were able to recruit that traitor Storm Owl to your side. Meet me in Memorial Hall so that we can settle this, Reploid to Reploid." The message ends and Zero cuts the channel.

"Colonel…" Was all Zero said while he clutches his fist. Then he warps to Memorial Hall to settle this with Colonel.

* * *

Later in Memorial Hall, Colonel was walking around and looking for Zero until he hears a voice shouting at him "Colonel!" He looks ahead of him and sees Zero standing on a structure from the other side of the hall with his Z-Saber drawn, glaring at Colonel

"You disappoint me…" Zero says as he jumps from the structure to Colonel's level to strike him down.

Colonel avoids Zero's slashes both times and backs off a little before asking "What do you want!?"

"It's not too late, stop the coup now!" Zero demands of Colonel.

"Never…" Colonel answers coldly while he closes his eyes.

"That so?" Zero glared in anger. "Get ready!" Zero screamed as he charges at Colonel and the two of them start clashing with each other.

Both Reploids clashed for a few minutes and locked blades at one point before jumping back and staring each other down. Just when Colonel was about to strike Zero, a voice calls out "Stop, please!" Colonel stops in his tracks and looks at the lower level of the hall and sees Iris and Char running in to stop the battle between them.

"Brother, wait! Don't you remember? Zero's the one who saved my life." Iris pleaded to her brother to try and stop them from fighting each other.

"That's right, Colonel. He did save her. I can vouch for them." Char answers, while she places her hands on Iris' shoulders to comfort her.

"Hmm… Very well then." He says before turning to Zero "I'll spare your life." He says before walking off the opposite direction. "But next time, there won' be no mercy."

The three of them watch Colonel walk off until Iris turns to Zero and begs to him "Zero, please. Don't fight with my brother. If you do, I'm afraid that one of you might end up-"

Before Iris could finish, Zero jumps down to their level just ahead of them and says coldly "Someone has got to stop Repliforce…" While he clutches his fist.

"Zero…" Was all Iris could say before he starts walking off…

Char can see tears falling from Iris' eyes. She comes close to her and embrace her as she says "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way for your brother to understand."

"I hope so." Iris could say as tears continue to stream down her eyes while in Char's embrace.

* * *

**(With X and the other IS girls…)**

* * *

When X and the IS girls arrived at the location to meet with Irina, they were looking for her and Ling asks "Now where is she?"

"I'm right here!" A voice calls to them and they look up to see Irina landing just in front of them with her wings.

"Irina. We don't need to fight. We just want to talk-" X tries to reason with Irina before she interrupts him.

"Shut up! Don't try to trick me! I need more proof that you have noble hearts, like you said! Otherwise, you'll be defeated by my hand!" She shouts at them angrily before she gets into battle position and refusing to listen to reason.

"If you won't listen to reason. Then I guess we have no choice but to fight you." Houki frowns as she and the others get into battle position.

"Take this!" Irina yelled as she made hundreds of light spears appear and flung them at the team, they had a hard time dodging them, but they managed to avoid all of them. Cecilia charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at Irina, giving her medium damage, she was blown back by the attack, but kept her ground. "Not bad, but you're over your heads to think you can best me!" Irina got out her sword and charged at Houki who locked blades with her.

"Ugh, you're good!" Houki grunted as she pushed Irina back and managed to get her katanas freed. "But you're dealing with a veteran who went through three wars and two sub scenarios!" Houki managed to slash Irina four times with her katanas, giving her medium damage.

"Double Cyclone!" X yelled as he launched the wind attack at Irina, knocking her into the air.

"Ugh!" Irina gritted her teeth as Ling flew after her and landed her leg onto Irina's torso, knocking her to the ground. Irina landed on her feet perfectly and made a light bow appear. She fired it at the air and hundreds of light arrows fall from the sky, hitting some of the team for medium damage.

"Shoot! She's strong!" Tatenashi growled as she lunge at Irina and brought her drill spear down on her, but Irina back flipped out of the way and fired her bow again. Luckily, Kanzashi swoop in and reflected the attack with her greatsword, hitting Irina for medium damage. Laura let out a battle cry as she leaped up and slams her blade down on Irina, only for her to side step out of the way, making Laura miss.

"Soul Body!" X yelled as he launched his digital copy at Irina, giving her medium damage.

"Take this!" Irina yelled as she made hundreds of light swords appear and flung them at the team, they dodged it barely. X charged up his X-Buster while Irina readies her light bow. With both yells of fury, they fired their projective attacks at each other, the projective attacks hit each other, causing a explosion, but tired both parties out. The battle was a draw.

After the battle subsided, both sides are breathing heavily and Irina says "Very well. I'll take my leave for now. But I need to see more proof that you do have noble hearts!" She activates her wings and flies off.

"Do you think that we can convince her that we're not the enemy?" Kanzashi asks worryingly to X.

"I hope so." X answers to her before he continues "We have to show her that we're not the enemy and the person that's telling her this is lying to her." He answers again as they look to the sky where Irina has left.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at an unknown place, the same one we saw with the figure watching General's announcement long ago…)**

* * *

The mysterious figure was looking out the window, lightning strikes. We cut to see the figure's mouth, forming a sinister smirk. "It seems the Hunters have managed to defeat two of my three Maverick Generals and destroyed one Repliforce Captain and they recruited the second one into their ranks." He turned to face two sinister glowing red eyes. "How is your mission coming along?"

"Hehehehehe! It's going smoothly, Lord Sigma! Those stupid Maverick Hunters don't suspect a thing. And the General is growing more paranoid as we speak. It is an honor to serve the future ruler of the omniverse! Soon, those puny Hunters will let down their guards and we can strike them when this war reaches its final peak." A unfamiliar voice said gleefully with dark intent.

"Good." Sigma, still in shadows grinned sinisterly. "Next up, they are facing Magma Dragoon. Contact him and inform him to prepare himself for the Hunters."

"Right away, my lord. But about that girl, Irina… What shall we do with her?" The voice asked him out of curiosity and cruelty.

"I have a feeling she might betray us when she found out the truth, let her be for now. When she joins the Hunters, we'll destroy both of them!" Sigma laughed evilly.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Magma Draggon: Dragoon's Goal?! A Fight to the Death!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes confront Magma Dragoon and discover the reason why he betray the Maverick Hunters. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	114. Magma Dragoon

**A/N: Two chapters in the same day? Man, I must be stepping it up a notch. Okay, here is Chapter 114 and after this chapter, it will the 115 chapter which will break MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew's record of 114 chapters, making MegaMan X IS the longest story ever. Enough bantering from me, here is Chapter 114.**

* * *

**(At a volcano in Russia…)**

* * *

Magma Dragoon was meditating for about thirty seconds until his comlink came on. It was Sigma's voice. "Magma Dragoon, this is Sigma… The Hunters should be arriving at your base soon. Do whatever it takes to terminate them. This is my promise of you fighting X, Zero and those IS pilots as a reward for helping start the coup. Don't fail me like the other two Maverick Generals…" Sigma warned as he cut the channel.

Magma Dragoon opened his eyes and stood up. He glared at the night sky. He whispered to himself "It's about time…"

* * *

**Chapter 114: Magma Dragoon: Dragoon's Goal?! A Fight to the Death!**

* * *

After the battle with both Colonel and Irina, X, Zero, the IS girls and the gang decides to spend some free time at the mall before the next mission starts. "Everyone!" X calls for everyone's attention and continues "Since we have some time left before the next mission starts. I say we should go to the mall and have some fun." X finishes and everyone yells in agreement.

When they arrived at the mall, the group scatters into different stores and browse through each of them. There was a funny scene at a clothes store where both Rana and Satellizer were trying on revealing clothes, Rana was wearing an out that showed her midriff and legs while Satellizer was wearing an outfit that shows her cleavage and her figure, to show Kazuya, but he just looks away while he was turning bright red. Mihoshi and Kyone were at the arcade and playing some of the games. There was one scene where after Mihoshi beats Kyone at Marvel vs. Capcom 2 three times, Kyone whacks Mihoshi on the head real hard because she lost to an idiot.

* * *

At the Food Court, Houki and Zero were discussing about Magma Dragoon's betrayal and his possible last location. Houki asks Zero "So what was his reason behind his betrayal? Or his last location is at?"

Then Zero answers "I'm not too sure about his betrayal. But his location, we managed to find him at a volcano in Russia."

"I see." Houki says before changing the subject "We encountered Irina again."

"What?" He asks in curiosity and asked again "Any luck on trying to convince her that we're not the enemy?"

"No such luck." Houki answers as she slumps and continues "She demands that we show her proof that we're telling the truth and the person that's telling her these things is lying to her."

Zero places a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I'm sure we will convince her that we're the good guys and she sees the truth before it's too late." Zero smiled softly at her.

Houki looks at Zero and smiles "You're right. We have to let her know that we're the good guys before it's too late. Thank you, Zero."

Zero and Houki noticed Shinji sitting by himself. Curious, Zero and Houki decided to check up on him. "Hey Shinji. What's up? Why you looked gloomy?"

"Oh!" Shinji snapped back to reality and smiled nervously at the two. "Hey, Zero and Houki… It's nothing, really."

"Huh…" Zero crossed his arms and stared at Shinji. "You haven't been to malls before in your universe, right? Didn't your parents used to take you to the malls or something like that?"

"…" Shinji lowered his head down despondently. "My mother died when I was child…"

"Oh…" Houki felt sorry for Shinji. "Sorry to hear that, did your father died as well when you reached a certain age?"

"…My father abandon me and my mother to do some research." Shinji replied coldly.

"What?" Zero was taken back by surprise when he mentioned that. "Why would your father abandon your mother and you?"

"He claims he's doing it to save my world from the Angels…" Shinji said, getting more despondent.

"Angels?" Houki blinked. "Aren't angels supposed to be God's messengers of peace?" She asked him out of curiosity.

"They are, but the monsters my world is facing aren't angels, but we call them Angels and they want to wipe out my race. And I was forced to pilot that Eva to protect it."

"…" Zero silent for a moment until he replied vemonously "Your father has no right to be your father after abandoning his family like that…."

"H-Huh?" Shinji looked up at Zero.

"What your father did was unforgivable and inhuman. I know you need to pilot that Eva thing to save your world, but you should cut all ties from your father like that. He must pay for the suffering your mother endured after her death." Zero told him simply.

"Zero…" Shinji gasped in awe.

"Zero…" Houki looked at the crimson Maverick Hunter with worry. Suddenly, Houki's comlink came on and she answered it. "This is Houki… …Got it." She turned to Zero and Shinji. "Looks like our mission is ready. Let's go find Magma Dragoon and get answers from him." Zero and Shinji nodded in agreement as they went to gather everyone and inform them of the mission at hand.

* * *

**(Volcano, Russia, 9:00 PM)**

* * *

"Ugh, this heat is bad for my skin!" Sen growled as the gang navigated through the inner volcano areas of the Russia Volcano.

"No complaining. Let's find Magma Dragoon and bring in him for questioning." Cecilia glared at Sen. Suddenly, the volcano erupted. "Whoa!"

"This volcano is regularly active, so we better be careful while traversing through it." X told everyone.

"Can't argue with that." Rana nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they spot Repliforce soldiers patrolling the area. "What the… What are Repliforce soldiers doing here?" She gasped.

"Maybe they're looking for Dragoon like we are?" Kanzashi guessed, she readies her greatsword. "But we can't let that stop us. Let's prowl through them."

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they prowled through the Repliforce soldiers.

The gang had to avoid falling lava rocks and get through Repliforce Soldiers, they reached the second section of the volcano.

* * *

As they were walking down the path leading to Dragoon's location, X's helmet gem lights up. "Let me guess…" Kiyone made a deadpan face. "The final part of the Nova Armor is located in this volcano…"

"Yeah, so let's go get it and the Nova Armor is good as set." X nodded as the gang traced the light to a blocked tunnel.

"Not a problem." Tatenashi grinned as she activates her drill spear and drilled through the tunnel, leaving an opening for the final Nova Armor Light Capsule. Tatenashi sighed as she wiped some sweat away and winked at X afterwards. "You know what to do, X-kun."

"Got it." X nodded as he walked near the capsule. The hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X… By entering this capsule, you will gain the Nova Armor's Body Parts. With it, your defenses increased to 75 percent and you'll use the powerful Nova Strike when sustaining enough damage. Before I give you the final Nova Armor part, I would like to tell you something." Dr. Light said. X listen on. "Somewhere in the world, I have hidden a secret capsule containing the most powerful armor in the entire omniverse. Find it if you like, but it takes a strong heart to operate it. I wish you luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared.

X stepped into the capsule and light shined around him. After 25 seconds, X's torso is now white, blue and yellow with the heavy shoulder pads and the torso has a green jewel in the middle. "Sweet, the Nova Armor is complete. Still, that hidden capsule interests me. We better keep an eye out for it." X told everyone.

"Dr. Light said that hidden capsule contains the most powerful armor in the omniverse. Wouldn't it be awesome if we had that with us? The Mavericks will come running for the hills at the thought of it." Charlotte beamed.

"Still, we need to focus on Dragoon." Zero reminded everyone. Everyone else agreed and they pressed on.

* * *

Eventually, they reached Magma Dragoon's lair and saw him with his back turned. Muneakira and his friends gasped as they got out their weapons and pointed it at Dragoon, Muneakira yelling "You!" They were in a platform surrounded by lava.

Dragoon turns around and glared at the team. "Everyone… you came."

"Dragoon! Why did you betray the H.Q?!" X demands to Dragoon.

Magma Dragoon says nothing.

"Answer us, Dragoon!" Zero demanded.

Then a smirk appears on Dragoon's face and he mocked "Heh… You'll have to defeat me first."

Then Ling stammered "But… We're allies!"

Then Magma Dragoon says something that they won't forget. "… You're so naive. …Listen closely. I let the Sky Lagoon fall! And I'd do it again!" He says as he laughs manically.

Everyone gasped in shock and horror at him and X growled in anger "No! Those were innocent people! You're not Dragoon! Just a Maverick!"

"Dragoon!" Zero screams at him and the fight begins.

"Hope you're ready, X, Zero and IS pilots!" Dragoon taunted as he charged at Ling and both fighters were locked in fist to fist combat, Dragoon seem to gain the upper hand, but Ling gave him a roundhouse kick, knocking him back a little. "Ugh! You're good…" Dragoon commented as he brought his hands together. "But I'm better! Hadouken!" He fired a flaming attack at the team, they leaped out of the way.

"Don't think we have forgotten what you did to our city, Maverick!" Yukimara growled as he lashed wind attacks at Magma Dragoon, giving him medium damage.

"I should have finished you off when I had the chance, now I'll do it now! Shoyruken!" Dragoon got close to Yukimara and tried to give her a flaming uppercut, but she back flipped out of the way and Goto leaped above her and used her weapon to give Dragoon medium damage.

"Raijigenki!" Zero used the lighting attack to give Dragoon some damage. Dragoon retaliated by giving Zero a thirty punch combo.

"You always seem to be the cool type, Zero… I hate that about you!" Dragoon snarled as he opened his mouth and fired a flaming breath attack, the gang narrowly dodged it.

"We'll make you pay for what you did to the people and Reploids of both Sky Lagoon and that city below it…" Rei glared as she got out her bow and fired an arrow, giving Dragoon medium damage.

"Shut your traps or it'll be your graves!" Dragoon retorted as he made a huge flaming ball appear above him and flung it at the team, they barely dodged that one.

"Take this, traitor!" Cecilia yelled as she floated in mid-air and fired rapid fire Buster shots at Dragoon, the former Maverick Hunter put up a flaming shield to block them, but he was struck in the back by Jubei.

"You're a meanie, Dragoon… Time to be punished." Jubei frowned as she and Dragoon clashed for about 40 seconds until Jubei got the upper hand and slashed Dragoon five times with her katanas. Muneakira leaped up and slashed Dragoon five times with his katana.

"Ya know, for people who have the names of famous Ancient Japan warriors, you sure are powerful…" Dragoon commented as he folded his arms.

"Is that a retort or what?" Sen growled as she readies her weapon.

"Neither! It's your deaths that will be famous!" Dragoon yelled as he charged at Ryoko. The Space Pirate growled as she dodged every punch and kick from Dragoon and blasted him with her energy blasts. Ayeka summoned her mini-guardians and they give Dragoon large doses of damage.

"Double Cyclone!" X yelled as he got close to Dragoon and used the attack to give Dragoon massive amounts of damage.

"Ugh!" Dragoon gawked as he was lifted in the air for a bit before landing on his feet perfectly. "You discover my weakness, huh? Well, I better kill you before you use it again!" Dragoon charged at X, but Charlotte got in front of him and thrusts her spear at him three times, giving him medium damage.

"I won't let you hurt my X-kun!" Char replied smugly as she got into a battle stance. X used Double Cyclone on Dragoon again, giving him medium damage than before.

"Take this!" Rana yelled as she charged at Dragoon and gave him a thirty two punch kick combo, giving him larger damage than before. Dragoon retaliated by punching her in the gut two times, knocking her back a little, but Rana stood her ground.

"Take this!" The Sarashiki sisters yelled as they brought their weapons down on Dragoon, but he leaped out of the way and the sisters missed.

"Hiyah!" Ling brought her leg down on Dragoon, giving him medium damage. Dragoon retaliated again by giving her a roundhouse kick.

Shinji let out a angry battle cry as he charged at Dragoon and slashed him five times with his katana, giving him medium.

"I'm through messing around!" Dragoon yelled as he brought his hands together. "Time for you to see the Grim Reaper! And I don't mean Grim from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy!"

X shined a golden aura as he glared at Dragoon. "DRAGOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!" X screamed in fury as he dashed towards Dragoon, covered in a golden light. Dragoon fired his super Hadouken, but X's powerful attack broke through it and dispelled it.

"W-What?!" Dragoon gawked as X hit him dead on, ending the fight. Dragoon screamed in agony as he exploded. X got away from the explosion. When the explosion cleared, the gang see half of Dragoon's body, short-circuiting and about to be reduced to scrap metal.

"… You… are… strong… X… Zero… IS Pilot… and Otherworlders…" Magma Dragoon weakly says as he short-circuits.

"Such a waste… Why Dragoon?" X asks his fallen opponent out of pity.

Magma Dragoon then says "…I …always… wanted… to fight… you. …Then …he …appeared… and-"

"He? Who?!" Houki demanded.

Dragoon continues "…He …told me… he'd give me power.. only if I worked… for Repliforce. To goad you into fighting…"

"What!?" Zero gasped in shock.

"I couldn't… refuse the offer… Sorry Zero…" Dragoon apologized.

"You did it just so you could fight us?" X asks.

"… was worth it.. for a final duel…" Dragoon finally finishes with a despondent smile before he was about to explode.

"Dragoon!" X and Zero shouted as Magma Dragoon screamed in agony and explodes into scrape metal.

The gang were silent in shock as Dragoon said those final words. Satellizer spoke after a minute has passed. "Someone has tricked Dragoon into tricking the Repliforce and Maverick Hunters into fighting…"

"He did this because he wanted to prove his worth to us by fighting us…" Sasami lowered her head down despondently.

"Now we know why Sky Lagoon fell. He did this and framed Repliforce, thus causing the coup…" X tighten his fist in anger.

"But who is this guy who promised Dragoon power and started this whole mess?" Kazuya wondered as he scratched his chin in thought.

"I dunno. But we better tell Colonel that Repliforce isn't responsible for the fall of Sky Lagoon. Repliforce was framed by the Mavericks and their mysterious boss!" Laura yelled.

Who was the one who started this whole madness and framed the Repliforce? Could it be You-Know-Who?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Frost Walrus: Battle in the Arctic! The Ultimate Armor! Master the Ultimate Power, X!**

**A/N: Next up, is the battle with Frost Walrus and X acquiring and mastering the Ultimate Armor, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	115. Frost Walrus

**Chapter 115: Frost Walrus: Battle in the Arctic! The Ultimate Armor! Master the Ultimate Power, X!**

* * *

After the battle with Magma Dragoon, the Hunters retuned to X-Estate and are waiting for the next mission to start. In the next room, X, Zero and Char can't help but think about what Magma Dragoon said before he exploded and X and Zero acquired his powers.

"So…" Zero begins "All this time, Dragoon made Sky Lagoon fall and framed Repliforce was because he wants to fight us."

"It all makes sense." Added X and continues "Next time we see Colonel, we need to tell him that Dragoon set them up!"

Then Char adds "We will convince him to stop the coup and have him realized that they were framed for the crimes they didn't commit on Sky Lagoon."

Then Rana walks up to their desk and notices that the three of them are in a serious thought. She asks "What's wrong, guys?" The three said nothing. A few minutes later, she asked again "It's about what Dragoon told us, right?" This time, they nodded in response. Then she smiles as she pulls up a chair to sit next to them asks "Do you want to hear the story of how I met Satellizer and Kazuya and both of us became friends and rivals in love for Kazuya's affection?"

The three looks at each other and turn back to Rana as X answers "Sure, we could have something to clear our thoughts." Both Zero and Char nodded in agreement with X to listen to Rana's story.

After a long and lengthy story, Rana then says "I know we can convince Colonel and the entire Repliforce that they were set up and everything they're doing is wrong." That cheered X, Zero and Char up as they know that she's right.

"You're right, Rana." X thanks her "We can convince them that it wasn't their fault on Sky Lagoon and stop the coup! Thank you, Rana."

Rana smiles "You're welcome. I'm glad I can help."

Then X gets a call from his comlink and he answers, it's from Iris and Double. "This is X… Roger. We'll be there soon." He cuts the channel and says "That was Iris and Double. They said they found the next Repliforce Captain, Frost Walrus."

"Where is he?" Rana asked him.

"They say he's located in the Arctic. It appears the Repliforce is building a top secret weapon to help them get the advantage in the coup. So we're heading to the Arctic." X told them.

"Can't say I have pleasant memories of cold places like that…" Charlotte shivered.

"Well it can't be helped now. We need to get there as soon as possible." Zero told her.

* * *

**(Arctic, 10:00 AM)**

* * *

"Brrrrr!" Jubei shivered as she clatter her teeth and attempted to get warm. "It sure is cold around here…" She muttered.

"Why on Earth would the Repliforce build a base like this in the Arctic like this?!" Sen snapped as she stomped her feet in anger, and sneezing all the time. "And worse of all, the Repliforce Captain is called Frost Walrus! Seriously, who comes up with these names?!"

"Would you quit complaining and start moving?" Laura growled at Sen. "We dealt with cold places like this before and we learn to adapt to it. So if you don't like it, too bad! We need to stop the Repliforce from finishing that jamming weapon!" Sen growled and muttering stuff like "No respect at all… I'm the princess…" and all that jazz.

X activated his wrist computer and it showed a map of the location of the hidden snow base. "According to my readings, the snow base where the jamming weapon is stored in is located deep in the Arctic. But we have to walk carefully through this area as there are spikes and slippery roads."

"Ya know, that reminds me of the time you slipped and almost met your end at Crystal Snail's old hideout." Ling smirked teasingly at X.

"P-Please don't remind me of that, I'm trying to improve so I won't let an event like that get the best of me again." X rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Wait, X did something like that before?" A huge grin appeared on Asuka's lips. "Well, this dimension's mightiest warrior is a huge klutz."

"Asuka!" Zero whispered harshly at her, a glare from him made Asuka shut up for awhile. "We have a mission to proceed and we can't let distractions like that hinder our progress. Everyone, let's move out!" Zero ordered.

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they proceed with the mission.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at Frost Walrus's lair…)**

* * *

Frost Walrus, a huge light blue humanoid walrus with icicle fangs and icicle spikes on his shoulders was overseeing the construction of the secret weapon. His computer beeped and he walked over to activate it, he opened a channel with Colonel. "Colonel, sir! The weapon is nearly finished. I'll have it ready for you in 0200 hours, sir!" Frost Walrus saluted.

"Thank you, Captain Walrus. I have just received word that the Maverick Hunters are here in your area. Do not let them destroy the secret jamming weapon. It is necessary for our Reploid Nation." Colonel ordered.

Frost Walrus nodded in agreement. Then he asked something else. "Say, is the General almost doen with… 'That'?"

"Hmm…" Colonel closed his eyes in introspection. "Yes… He's almost done on it. But he won't allow that weapon to be use as a weapon against the humans unless the situation turns drastic. But I'll inform you when it's ready." Colonel stated as he signed out.

"Understood." Frost Walrus nodded in agreement as he continued to oversee his pet project.

* * *

**(Back to X and the gang…)**

* * *

"Sayanora, Mechalanloid!" Laura yelled as she leaped up and slams her blade down on the Ice Mechanaloid, cleaving it in half.

"That Mechanaloid was way tougher than we thought." Sasami sighed in exhaustion.

The blizzard was only getting much worse by the second. X sees a cave in that distance and yells to everyone "I see a cave up ahead! We can take shelter there until the blizzard dies down!" Everyone yells in agreement and make their way to the cave. Once inside the cave, Zero uses Magma Dragoon's attack to start a fire to make everyone warm.

Then Muneakira asks "X, I've been wanting to ask this. What's your relationship with the IS pilots?"

Then Jubei added "Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing." As she and the other Samurai Girls nodded in agreement.

"The same for us." Tenchi says as his group and the Freezing group nodded in agreement as well.

"Well…" X sighed as he continues "Knew this was coming eventually. Truth to be told, you guys aren't the only otherworlders that came to our world. There were several others like yourselves."

Everyone gasped in shock as Kazuya asks "Wait, you mean there were other people from different worlds, besides us!?"

Then Mihoshi asks "So, how did you guys get to know each other?"

"Ok… Here's how we met." X cleared his throat and continues " I found Houki and her friends in cryosleep. The Sarashiki sisters were also in cryosleep, but we'll get to them later. Anyway, after they've awaken from a long slumber, they've had no idea where they were and thought I was an enemy they knew. I tried to tell them that they were in the future, but they didn't believe me and left the hospital to find out for themselves. I tracked them to the one place they're familiar with, Ichika Orimura's old house in Old Tokyo."

Everyone gasped in shock again and Tenchi asks "Wait, Old Tokyo?! Then that means the city we were on is-"

"That's right, Neo Tokyo." Houki answered and then says "We couldn't believe it ourselves, but we are in the future."

Then X continued "Once they found out that the guy they were in love with was gone, they were devastated. But they also realized that I was telling them the truth and everyone they knew and loved was gone."

"So, what happened to this Ichika fellow and everyone else you knew?" Yukimura asks them as the IS girls slumps in sorrow.

X continues "There was a terrorist organization called Phantom Task and they created a virus to wipe them out, but it backfired and it killed the creators of the virus and wiped out 10% of Tokyo." Everyones eye widen in horror at them

Then Rana asked "But if the virus wiped out 10% of Tokyo, how come they weren't affected by it?"

Cecelia answers her question. "Because of our rare type S blood, we were immune to the virus, but we went into a coma and it forced the scientists to put us in suspended animation, hoping that the medicine in the future would be more advance and could cure us."

X continues again "After they've calmed down, I took it upon myself to be their guardian and show them how to live their new lives here in the future. After we got to know each other, we went to eat dinner until something terrible happened. A Reploid was going on a rampage and was endangering everyone in the restaurant! I managed to stop him from hurting everyone and himself and he was taken away by the police. When we got back to the Estate, the news was reporting similar cases of Reploids turning against humans and the government was dubbing them, Mavericks. Dr. Cain said that he was making a group dedicated to fight the Mavericks called the Maverick Hunters to keep the peace in to world. Once the Maverick Hunters was formed, Dr. Cain also made Sigma as the commander of the Hunters and he was immune to the Maverick Virus that was spreading around and affecting Reploids. Sigma and Ling were called to investigate about a Red Maverick that was responsible for spreading the virus everywhere."

Then everyone looks at Zero, he sighed and said "Yes, that Red Maverick was me."

"Anyway…" X says and continues on "Sigma was able to defeat Zero, but was damaged in the process. After we got both of them back to Hunter base, Zero was being repaired and examined to make sure he won't spread the virus anymore. Although Ling was still frighten by Zero."

"I don't blame her." Zero commented "After what I did to Sigma and everything, I'm sure she had every right to be scared of me."

"But that's in the past." Ling grinned happily as she comes close to Zero and hugs him "We're friends now, Zero. And we will be from now on."

"Thank you, Ling. I appreciate that." Zero chuckled nervously and blushes slightly.

Then X continues "Unfortunately, Sigma was acting strange after his fight with Zero and left the Maverick Hunters. He then encounters Vile, another Hunter, and was having an idea that Reploids have hidden potential and humans were holding them back. So, he decides to wipe out all humans and make a paradise for Reploids only. Vile went along with this and became his second in command. Then he broke into Dr. Cain's lab and stole a project that he created for peaceful measures, after that, we saw something that shocked us to the very core."

"And what's that?" Sasami asked worryingly.

"Sigma has launched missiles on Africa and killed 100 humans and 115 Reploids and the city itself was destroyed." Everyone gasped in horror of the incident and X continues "Then we saw an armies of Mavericks marching through the streets of Neo Tokyo and we thought the Maverick Virus was destroyed. Until we heard Sigma on an airship that was projecting a hologram of him and he was declaring war on the humans and calls himself the future ruler of the omniverse. I asked Dr. Cain to let me fight Sigma for not just the humans, but also for Houki and her friends! Then I turn to them and asked them to help me fight Sigma."

"And we agreed to his offer!" Laura nodded. "He helped us when we needed it and so, we're returning the favor."

"Then after we vowed to stop Sigma." X continues "We would also get Dr. Cain's invention, Project Uni, back from Sigma and save the omniverse from his evil clutches!"

Then X and the others started explaining about the first war with the help of two women with magical abilities and several students each with their own powers against Sigma and how Zero made the ultimate sacrifice for them to win against Vile and Sigma. Then during the second war where they were trying to revive Zero, they met people from Japan's past and two alien races at war with each other. After that, there was an incident were the IS girls were facing their worst nightmare and X had to save them with the help of some players of a virtual reality game and a boy, that has allergic reaction to girls, and his fellow classmates with one of them being a major pervert. Later they explained how a scientist was stating that he made a vaccine to cure Mavericks and needed a blood sample from Char, but he needed it to make a clone of her and started to make more Mavericks instead. With the help of a half demon and his friends, two brothers with a tragic past and their superiors, three young ninjas and their sensei, a young puppet master and his beastkin friend and several students with one being more into the supernatural. And finally, the war where they had to deal with two Mavericks that were absorbing the life-force of innocent Reploids just to make them stronger. The others gasped in horror and felt sorry for those Reploids. The ones that help them in this war was a crew of a spaceship where both genders hate each other's guts, a group of students with two of them being a god and demon, a unit of witches from World War 2, another group of students with three of them being angels, a young Assassin from the Renaissance Era and a young princess. They also mention they had to deal with other villains from different worlds. Such as an ambassador from a rival alien race, a guy that hates beta testers with a burning passion, two game developers, one with a god complex and another with an oppression with one of the female players, a rival group to the Assassins that wants to rule over everything and will use any means necessary, an angel with a cruel streak and loves to think that he's perfect, a demon that's mess with countless lives and a girl with godlike powers that only wants a reaction to her rival and remake the world.

"Wow, you guys been through a lot…" Hanzo was amazed by this tale of heroism and friendship.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll find a way to permanently end Sigma once and for all." Yukimara smirked.

"Thanks, I hope we do too." Houki smiled slightly. Suddenly, X's helmet gem lights up. "A Light Capsule, here?!" Houki gasped.

Suddenly, bursting out of the ground is a black Light Capsule. X's friends nodded to him and he nodded back as he walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X… I knew you will find this Light Capsule containing the most powerful armor in the omniverse. When I was making you, I figured the Hyper Armor and other armors won't be enough, so I started a theory… What if I designed the most powerful armor in the omniverse that can bring about ultimate peace for everyone? It took me years to perfect it while balancing your creation. Then, with the help of an old friend from outer space who provided me the ultimate source of good energy, I created… The Ultimate Armor. If you use this armor, you'll have all the abilities of past armors and future armors since it has the ability to copy the abilities of other armors that you have or acquired. Plus, you'll be able to use the Nova Strike whenever you want, but you must first master the Ultimate Armor. You'll gain access to a powerful X-Buster called the Ultimate Buster and an hidden arsenal of powerful missiles and weapons without the need of mastering them. Promise me you'll use the Ultimate Armor for good and fight for ever lasting peace, X. I know you can bring peace to the omniverse like you did when you were MegaMan." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared.

"Dr. Light…" X whispered with a smile as he stepped into the capsule. Like with other capsules, light shined around him. And in a few moments, X is now wearing the most powerful armor of existence, the Ultimate Armor. X inspected his new armor with a smile. "I think I'm going to like this armor very much."

"I concur." Shinji smiled as he walked up to X. "Dr. Light gave you this armor and you must honor his wish of using it for peace."

""I agree as well, Shinji. Let's go after Frost Walrus and stop him from completing that weapon." X and Shinji high fived each other. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they proceeded forward.

* * *

Eventually, after finding the base and charged through it, they reached Frost Walrus's room and saw the secret jamming weapon.

"There it is! The secret weapon designed by Repliforce!" Goto exclaimed.

"Hold it right there, brats!" They heard Frost Walrus's voice as he stomped towards them. "This is my gift to the Colonel and General of Repliforce, I won't allow you pint-size insects to destroy it!"

"Frost Walrus, you and Repliforce are being framed for the fall of Sky Lagoon! It was the Mavericks who set you up!" Sasami reasoned with him.

"Mavericks? …Oh I see where this is going…" Frost Walrus growled softly as he got into a battle stance. "You're trying to pin the blame on the Mavericks for something we didn't do and bam! You'll have us destroyed when we lowered our guard! I ain't falling for that! Get ready to freeze!"

"Ugh, he's stubborn. Looks like we have no choice but to wipe the floor with him as they say in Earth!" Ayeka growled as she summoned her mini-guardians.

"I'll start the battle off! Rising Fire!" X warped in front of Frost Walrus and thrusts his fist upward, making a flame shot appear and burn Frost Walrus, melting his ice.

"Ugh! You little punk! You discovered my weakness!" Frost Walrus snarled as he sled and tried to ram into the gang, they dodged it.

"Someone needs to put you down!" Satellizer growled as she summoned her Volt Weapon and charged at Frost Walrus, slashing him three times. Frost Walrus counter attacked by punching her into a wall, Satellizer struggled to get out and she did. "Shoot, he's stronger than he looks."

"Frost Tower!" Frost Walrus yelled as he blew out ice and made a huge ice pillar appear and slams it into the ground, making ice spikes appear, forcing the gang to leap above them.

"Ryuenjin! (Flame Dragon Blade!)" Zero got close to Frost Walrus and made his Z-Saber engulf in flames and he slashed Frost Walrus three times with his flaming Z-Saber, giving him large damage.

"Why you little punk!" Frost Walrus snarled as he swiped Zero away, Zero was thrown back a bit but landed on his feet.

"Take this, you oversized walrus!" Cecilia yelled as she fired two charged shots at Frost Walrus, giving him medium damage.

"Time to bring out the big guns!" X yelled as the Ultimate Armor's shoulder pads opened to reveal missile launchers. With an angry scream, X fired the missiles at Frost Walrus, giving him medium to large damage, some of which he had to block.

"Why you! Take this!" Frost Walrus snarled as he slams his fists down onto the ground, making ice pillars rush towards the gang, they dodged it.

Shinji got close to Frost Walrus and slashed him five times with his katana. Frost Walrus tried to smack him across the face, but Shinji ducked. Rei fired an arrow at Frost Walrus soon afterwards, giving the Repliforce Captain medium damage. Frost Walrus sled again to try to hit the gang, but they dodged it and Asuka saw this as a chance to slashed him with her twin energy daggers, giving him medium damage.

Tenchi let out a battle cry as he charged towards Frost Walrus and slashed him five times with his Tenchi Two sword, giving him medium damage.

Frost Walrus did the ice slam attack again, but Zero dodged it and used Ryuenjin again on Frost Walrus, giving him even more damage than he can handle.

Houki and Laura double teamed on Frost Walrus, giving him even larger damage. Ling and Rana gave the Repliforce Captain a five punch kick combo. Ryoko fired energy blasts at Frost Walrus, giving him medium damage.

Charlotte got behind Frost Walrus and thrusts her spear at his back two times, giving the Repliforce Captain more damage than he can handle.

"That's it you little brats! I'm through messing around!" Frost Walrus screamed as he began charging up for his special attack. "I'll make sure I'll shatter you to pieces when I-huh?!" Frost Walrus gawked as he stopped the attack and notice X glowing a golden aura.

X looked up and glared at Frost Walrus. He leaped up and charged towards Frost Walrus in the air as if he was flying. X yelled "Ultimate Nova Strike!" With an angry scream, X dashed through Frost Walrus in the speed of light. At first, nothing happen, but Frost Walrus was cleave in two from the torso.

"F-Forgive me… Colone…" Frost Walrus screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal. X sighed as he looked at his hands with a smile. This is the true power of the Ultimate Armor and he must learn to master it to put it to good use.

"X." Zero called out to his friend. X nodded in agreement as he and Zero walked up to Frost Walrus's remains and touched his pieces.

X yelled out "Frost Tower!" He fired the same attack Frost Walrus used on the gang.

"Hyouretsuzan! (Frost Stab!)" Zero leaped up and thrusts his Z-Saber down, making it into a icicle fang.

* * *

From Hunter Base, Misato, Dr. Cain, Iris and Double watched X and the gang's victory on Frost Walrus. Double cheered and bellowed "Only two Repliforce Captains to go and I hope they listen to reason!" Double did a little victory dance which made everone in Command Room sweat drop in embarrassment.

"Well, looks like this coup is almost over." Misato smiled as she looked at X's friends congrautioing him and Zero on the screen.

"Yes. Hopefully, they'll talk some sense into my brother." Iris prayed.

"Don't worry, Iris. I'm sure he'll listen if they can get through to him." Dr. Cain reassured her with a smile.

"I hope so…" iris nodded in agreement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Jet Stingray: Repliforce or Maverick Hunters? A Date to Remember 2! Kazuya and Satellizer's Date!**

**Next up is the dat of Kazuya and Satellizer and Jet Stingray joining the Maverick Hunters, so stay tuned for more mega updates.**


	116. Jet Stingray

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I want to say that MegaMan X IS has broken one of my old stories' record of 114 chapters. I finished MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew in 2009 with 114 chapters. It's been a long time since I wrote a masterpiece like that. I was a rookie fanfic writer back then, but over time I improved hopefully and gain some regular reviewers and sometimes new reviewers and a inspiring new co-author to help me write this story and he was giving me ideas for MegaMan X IS to begin with. So I want to proudly show this chapter and an achievement for MegaMan X IS for reaching 116 chapters. MegaMan X IS is my longest story ever. So enjoy this chapter, everyone.**

**Chapter 116: Jet Stingray: Repliforce or Maverick Hunters? A Date to Remember 2! Kazuya and Satellizer's Date!**

* * *

It's been less than a week after the Hunters defeated Frost Walrus, got Dr. Light's Ultimate Armor for X and stopped the secret weapon they planed to use. Early in the morning, X was bringing out a tray to the dining table for breakfast and sees Kazuya on the couch in the Living Room. X puts the tray on the table and walks over Kazuya and asks "What's wrong, Kazuya? Why are you looking so glum?"

Kazuya snaps out of his thoughts and sees X sitting next to him "Oh, X! I didn't see you there."

X asks again "So, what's on your mind today?"

"W-Well…" Kazuya stutters as he turns bright red "I kinda asked Satellizer out on a date tonight."

'REALLY?!" X gasped in excitement "That's amazing, good for you!"

"But that's just it!" Kazuya snaps at X "This'll be my first date and I don't know what to do!"

Then X smiles and place his hand on Kazuya's shoulder "Well then, allow me to show you what to do on a date."

Kazuya looks at X and asks "Can you really help me?"

"Sure, I can." X smiles and winks at him "But first, you need the right clothes for the date."

Meanwhile, after Ling came out of the bathroom and was heading for breakfast, she could hear clutter coming from Satellizer's room and she peeks through the door and sees Satellizer not even fully dressed yet, save for her undergarments and looking through her piles of clothes. Then someone taps Ling's shoulder and she yelps in surprised. She turns around fast and sees Houki and the other IS girls looking at her and Houki asks "What are you doing, Ling?"

Before Ling could answer, the door to Satellizer's room opens and Ling falls on her back as she looks up at Satellizer who looks kinda peeved that someone was looking at her through the crack in the door and asks in anger "What is going on out here?!"

After Satellizer has calmed down, the girls were in her room and talking about how Kazuya asked her on a date not long after they've returned from defeating Frost Walrus.

"So…" Cecilia begins to ask "He asked you on a date after we got back from defeating Frost Walrus and that's the reason for this clutter?"

That's right." Satellizer nods "I was looking for the right clothes to wear, but it's so hard to choose the right one."

Then the IS girls came up with an idea as they turn back to Satellizer and Tatenashi says "Leave it to us! We'll find the right outfit for your date!"

"Really!?" Satellizer asks in excitement "Do you mean it?!"

"Of course we do." Char answers as she brings a measuring tape out "We just need your measurements and we can find the right clothes for you. Now, hold out your arms and we can begin."

Satellizer holds her arms out as instructed and the IS started taking her measurements.

* * *

**(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

Satellizer was wearing a styling blue dress with a red rose pin on her midriff, black high heeled socks and ruby slippers that kinda looked like the ones from the Wizard of Oz. Cecilia inspected Satellizer's new clothes thoroughly for about 2 minutes until she smield and commented "Looking good, Satellizer! You're sure to knock Kazuya off his feet with that beautiful outfit."

"R-Really?" Satellizer blushed slightly. "I-I hope so…"

Now with X, X has gotten Kazuya in a gentleman's outfit with a bow and tie. X also gave Kazuya some pointers on how to go with the flow during his date with Satellizer. "Alright. You look good, Kazuya. I'm sure your date with Satellizer will go fine." X smiled as he gave him a thumbs up.

"T-Thank you, X-kun…" Kazuya smiled nervously as he blushed.

About half an hour later, X and the gang got a call from Double about the location of the next Repliforce Captain, Jet Stingray.

X turned to Kazuya and Satellizer. "Alright, Cecilia has given you reservation for her restaurant. So have fun while we're gone." X told them as X and the gang head to Africa to track down Jet Stingray.

Kazuya turned to Satellizer with a smile. "Well then, shall we be going?"

"Y-Yes." Satellizer nodded with a embarrassed blush as they head to Cecilia's restaurant to have their date.

* * *

**(At Africa, in the ruins of a African city…)**

* * *

"Oh man! Those Repliforce dummies are insane destroying a city just because the city refused to cooperate with them!" Ling growled as she sped her Ride Chaser through the wreckage of the city with her friends.

"Whoa! How do you steer this thing?!" Jubei gawked as she struggled to steer her Ride Chaser, she can tell her friends are having trouble as well.

"Hang in there, I'm sure you'll do fine!" Cecilia called out to them.

"Incoming enemy at twelve o' clock!" Zero yelled as he fired the Ride Chaser's cannons, destroying Mavericks and Repliforce soldiers. They had to deal with some obstacles and jumping over gaps which frighten Mihoshi to no extent. Eventually, they reached the ocean near the destroyed Africa city.

"Ah, fresh air…" Charlotte breathed in the fresh air, suddenly, a white streak speeds past her, splashing her. "…I think that's Jet Stingray."

"Let's go after him and convince him that what he's doing is wrong." Laura urged as the gang chase after Jet Stingray throughout the city.

* * *

**(Back with Kazuya and Satellizer)**

* * *

While X and the gang left on a mission to try and pursued Jet Stingray to come on their side and help them stop Repliforce, Cecilia managed to make a reservation for them at her restaurant just before they left. When they arrived at the restaurant, the Host at the entrance says "Welcome to Cecilia Alcott's Unique Foods, how may I help you?

"Table for two, please?" Asks Satellizer.

"Of course, ma'm." The Host answers and asks "Do you have a reservation?"

Then Kazuya says "It should be under the name Aoi."

The Host looks at his guest list and answers "Ah yes, here you are. Follow me to your table, please."

The Host leads them to they're table and hands them their menus. The Waiter comes to them and asks for their orders and left to put their orders in. Satellizer orders some steak and Kazuya orders a hotdog. As both of them eat, Kazuya tries to break the ice by asking "So Satella, how long has it been since we first met?"

Then Satella answers "I suppose it's been almost a year since we met after you made me lose that match during the Carnival."

"That was not my intention!" Kazuya stutters and blushes I just thought you were my sister from behind and I couldn't help myself!"

"But…" Satella mutters to herself and blushes "That was also the first time you touched me and I didn't hate it."

After they've finished with their meal, they wanted to pay for food, but the Host tells them that it's on the house since they knew Cecilia Alcott. They've returned to X-Estate, but notice that the others aren't back yet. So that means they have the Estate to themselves for a while. They went to the Balcony that overlooks Neo Tokyo and Kazayu says "Ya know, we may have had some ups and downs in the past and had some things happen to us that we couldn't foresee, but we managed to pull through until the end. I'm glad I got to meet you Satella."

"Me too, Kazuya." Satella says as she puts her hand on his "I'm also glad we met. If you haven't came into my life, I probably wouldn't be more open than I am now and I have you to thank for that." Satella moves closer to Kazuya and kisses his cheek which made him blush, but smiled as he held Satella close to him in his arms.

* * *

**(Back with X and the gang…)**

* * *

X and the gang finally cornered Jet Stingray at a old harbor. Jet Stingray was glaring at the team. "So you finally made it, huh?" Jet Stingray sneered as he got into a battle stance. "I'll won't show you any mercy!"

"Jet Stingray, please listen to us for a minute." Kanzashi pleaded as she stepped forward. "You and the entire Repliforce were set up by the Mavericks."

"What?! You're trying to trick me! We were wrongfully judged as Mavericks by you ungrateful humans! We demand our rights as Reploids for this humiliation!" Jet Stingray growled as he aimed his Buster at her.

"But what you and the Repliforce are doing is wrong because all of you are scared and confused by what has happened to Sky Lagoon. One of our own betrayed us so he can fight us by destroying Sky Lagoon and pinning the blame on Repliforce." Kanzashi reasoned further.

"What are you trying to say?" Jet Stingray demanded as he eyed her suspiciously.

"What I'm trying to say that what the General and Colonel are doing are wrong. Have you considered the humans as friends and allies? You helped them out during difficult times, right? So this is your chance to clear your names and help the Maverick Hunters find the true culprit behind the tragedy of Sky Lagoon. If you join the Hunters, I can guarantee you will be back in Repliforce once we stop the coup and the Repliforce's charges have been dropped. Trust me, I know how you feel about doubting yourself and rejecting others because of feeling down." Kanzashi reassured him with a soft smile.

"Kan-chan…" Tatenashi whispered softly with a cheerful smile.

"How do I know you won't stab me in the back if I joined you?" Jet Stingray demanded as he glared at Kanzashi.

"Don't worry, we won't betray you. You have our word." Kanzashi reassured him.

"Hmm…" Jet Stingray closed his eyes in introspection and thought about it for thirty seconds until he opened his eyes and sighed. "Very well… I feel bad betraying the Colonel, but he needs to know the truth about what happened to Sky Lagoon and the reason why Repliforce was framed." He turned to X and the gang. "I'll join you, but you better honor your promise of not betraying me…" He warned.

"Don't worry, Jet Stingray, you have our word as Maverick Hunters." Zero assured him with a smile.

"That puts me to ease." Jet Stingray walked up to X and Zero and held out his hand. "X, Zero. Take my powers, it will serve you well in the battles ahead."

X and Zero nodded as they both touched Jet Stingray's hand. X got out his X-Buster and yelled "Ground Hunter!" He fired mini robotic stingrays,

Zero leaped up in the air and yelled "Hienkyaku! (Air Walk!)" He dashed in the air.

"Now there's one more Repliforce Captain and we're done with this war." Rei smiled slightly.

"Yeah, then we can find Project Uni and whoever took it so we can head back to our dimensions." Shinji smiled slightly.

Zero looked at the moon in thought. 'Don't worry, Iris. I'll convince your brother to stop this madness and there'll won't be any casualties…' He thought to himself.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Irina's Final Stand! She Finally Understands! Irina Switch Sides!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes battle Irina for the final time and she joins the gang in saving the world, so stay tuned for more Mega updates and action.**


	117. Irina's Final Stand!

**Chapter 117: Irina's Final Stand! She Finally Understands! Irina Switch Sides!**

* * *

In a mysterious castle in an unknown location, there was Irina talking to the cloaked figure while he was sitting on his throne. "Are you sure?" Irina asked in concern "Does X and his friends really don't have noble hearts? Because I'm starting to think that they do have them."

The figure glared at her through the hood of his cloak "Don't believe a word they say." The figure says in a sinister tone "They are evil and don't have noble hearts as they claim." Irina went silent as the figure continues "They've been corrupting many other residents of different worlds and managed to have them help in their conquest to enslave the omniverse." Then the figure presses a button on his armrest and a screen appears showing a canyon "This is where you'll face the Hunters one last time, Laguz Island's Canyon. This is where they've defeated a group, the Templars that wanted to save their world from the tyranny of the evil Assassins, but failed thanks to the Hunters with the help of one of the vile Assassins." Irina agrees to the plan and leaves in silence. When she was her way to the location and sends a message to X and the gang to duel, she starts having flashbacks of her and Issei when they were kids and how her and her friend and partner, Xenovia, discovered that Issei was a devil. When she founded out that Issei was turned into a devil and became a pervert, but she still had feelings for him and they first kissed back as kids. She even remembers the time where Issei's kindness and hard work to children was able to help him win his fight with Sairaorg.

"Issei, Xenovia, everyone…" She whispered as she puts her hand to her heart and clutches her fist "Please help me see the truth."

* * *

Meanwhile, X and the others were relaxing in X-Estate, Ling and Sasami were playing video games in the living room while X and the other IS girls were watching them with smiles. "I'm glad that Sasami was able to befriend the rest of us after she and her group arrived in our dimension by accident." X commented and the other IS girls nodded in agreement. Then they heard an explosion from Wahsu's space time lab and see Washu coming out of the smoke covered in soot and with white dotted eyes. X and the other IS girls sweat dropped at this. They also heard Ryoko, Ayeka and Sen arguing again. Suddenly, X's wrist computer activates and receives a message from Irina. He opens the message and it reads "So, I see you were able to get Jet Stingray on your side. I challenge you to a duel and we shall see if you're telling the truth or not. Meet me at Laguz Island's Canyon and we will settle this once and for all!" The message ends and X cuts the channel. X turns and calls "Everyone, I have something to say to all of you!" The rest of the group hears this and turns their attention to him "Now, the place that we're going is where we fought the Templars and helped our friend, Altair, avenge his family. This'll be the time we can show Irina the truth that we have noble hearts and she was being tricked and lied to by this person. We will finally resolved this issue with her and show that we're not the enemy and show her who the true enemy is!" X shouts to everyone and they yelled in agreement. They went to Hunter base and warped to Laguz Island's Canyon to finally show Irina the truth.

* * *

Once they've arrived at the canyons, Ling commented "Never thought we'd come back here of all places."

"Yeah, no kidding." Tatenashi added "This place has brought nothing but bad memories."

"On the plus side." Char says "Both Altair and Leo finally got together and became a couple."

X, Zero and the other IS girls nodded in agreement, but the other groups were confused. X, Zero and the IS girls decided to tell them later after they've find Irina and tell her the real truth. X, Zero and the IS girls flashed back to the Soul Erasers incident where they fought the Templars and their superior officer, Siegfried, the Templar Higher Up one last time and defeated them. It was then that Leo of Galette Republic and Altair of the noble and heroic Assassins became a couple. X, Zero and the IS girls hoped to see their friends from the Soul Erasers incident again one day when they finally defeat Sigma for good.

* * *

X and the gang got to the top of a platform like canyon and they see Irina with her back turned. "Irina…" Char whispered as Irina turned around and faced her opponents. Both sides stared at each other.

"So you finally came…" Irina muttered as she looked at her supposed foes.

"Irina, we don't have to do this. Just listen to us." Goto pleaded.

"I'm willing to listen to what you say, but I still believe you're evil. But before I battle you, let me tell you something about myself." Irina glared as she got her sword ready.

"And what would that be?" Zero asked, getting his hand on his Z-Saber.

"I'm not really human. And have you noticed my angel wings by now when we fought two times?" Irina asked them.

"Yeah, they are real live angel wings…" Kiyone nodded in response.

"That's because I'm a real live angel who cast away her human life and became one of God's messengers." The Evas save for Rei gasped in shock when Irina said that.

"An angel?! You're an angel?!" Asuka gawked in bewilderment. Irina nodded in response.

"That's right, I became one of God's faithful servants, but over time, I learned what happened to God in my universe. Turns out not all lords of creation are immortal and can live forever…" The gang were silent when Irina continued. "God was murdered by someone, but even though I learned the truth about his death, I still became his loyal followers and promote peace and tranquility." Irina readies her sword.

"Irina…" X began as he readies his Ultimate Buster when he switched to the Ultimate Armor. "We share the same goal as you. We want peace and tranquility in the omniverse and we want nothing more than a world where Reploids and humans co-exist and live together in harmony. Whoever is lying to you is the true mastermind behind this crisis and we'll do whatever it takes to stop him!" X and the gang got into battle stances.

"Very well…" Irina glared as she charged towards Houki. Both girls were locked in a clash of blades until Houki got the upper hand and slashed Irina four times with her katanas. Irina retaliated by slashing her two times with her sword. Irina then leaped up and summoned spears of light and flung them at the party, the gang dodged them. Cecilia fired a charge shot at Irina, forcing her to dodge roll out of the way.

"Take this!" Ryoko gritted her teeth in anger as she charged full on at Irina, firing energy blasts from her hand at her. Irina deflected them with her sword and made a bow of light appear. She fired an arrow of light at Ayeka, luckily, her mini-guardians blocked the attack. Jubei and Goto leaped up and brought their blades down on Irina, she back flipped out of the way and three girls charged at each other and clashed weapons for a good thirty seconds until Irina got the upper hand and spin slashes them away, knocking them out for the rest of the fight.

X dashed towards Irina and fired rapid fire Buster shots at Irina, hitting her for medium damage. Zero also dashed towards Irina and both swordsmen clashed blades for about two minutes until Zero got the upper hand and slashed Irina three times, but the angel back flipped out of the way and flung spears of light at him, forcing him to take cover at a boulder.

Charlotte and Tatenashi flung their spears at Irina, but she dodged them by dodge rolling and fired another bow of light at the two girls, they dodged it as well. Laura yelled out her battle cry as she charged at Irina full on and both girls were clashing blades for about 55 seconds until it was a stalemate with Laura and Irina slashing each other two times, giving each other medium damage. Kanzashi threw her greatsword at Irina, but she leaped above it. Kanzashi called back her sword and blocked Irina's attacks.

Tenchi and Shinji charged towards Irina and clashed blades with her. It was a intense sword fight for about 35 seconds until Tenchi and Shinji got the upper hand and slashed Irina five times with their blades. Satellizer and Rana charged at Irina, but she leaped above them and both Pandoras missed.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 5. He glared at Irina who was charging her sword up. With both angry screams of fury, X and Irina charged at each other and clashed. A huge explosion that didn't destroy the platform occurs and both fights were flung back by the fierce might of the explosion. Irina was going over the edge and fell, but she grabbed on to a tree branch.

"No! I wasted all my strength fighting them!" Irina panicked as she tries to activate her wings, but couldn't. She was losing her grip. And worse yet, the branch is breaking off. Irina closed her eyes and thought back to her friends. 'Issei… Xenovia… Everyone… I'm sorry I can't make it back to my dimension… Forgive me…' However, a hand grabbed her own. Irina looked up after opening her eyes and gasped to see X pulling her up.

"Hang in there! We don't want to lose you!" X gritted his teeth as he pulled Irina up with all his strength. As soon as X got Irina up to safety, both warriors panted heavily to catch their breath.

Irina looks at him with a confused expression and asks "Why? Why did you save me? Even after all I've done to you?"

"Because two reasons." X answers with a smile "One, we want to show you that we do have noble hearts. And two, we wouldn't let a cute girl like yourself get hurt." Irina blushed at being called cute by X and sees his hand in front of her and he asks "Now, will you help us stop Repliforce from doing something they might regret later and find the true culprit, as well as finding the person who's been lying to you?"

Irina looks at X's hand, then his face and back to his again and accepts the offer "X…" She begins "I'm sorry for not believing in you and your friends in the first place. Now I must make amends to you by helping you in this war and find the person that lied to me for so long. I accept your offer." She puts her hand in X's and both accept each other's friendship.

"We did it! We cleared everything up!" Jubei cheered. Everyone else smiled at the newfound friendship between X and Irina.

Now that Irina is on their side, there's only one more Repliforce Captain and the true mastermind who is behind this madness and lied to Irina to deal with!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Slash Beast: Finding Yourself: The Coup at its Near Conclusion!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes recruit Slash Beast and after that, it's time for the final battles to begin. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	118. Slash Beast

**Chapter 118: Slash Beast: Finding Yourself: The Coup at its Near Conclusion!**

* * *

After clearing up a misunderstanding with Irina, the Hunters brought her back to X-Estate and rest up before their next mission to try and recruit Slash Beast to the Maverick Hunters. Once they've arrived, they decided to give Irina a tour of the Estate and find her a room to sleep in.

"And this is the kitchen." X explains to Irina "This is where I or anyone else can make meals for everyone for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Wow!" Irina says in amazement "Hard to believe that you and everyone lives here and it's so big!"

"Well…" X begins to explain "It once belonged to Dr. Cain when he was younger and he's letting us live here because he knew the mother of the current landlady."

"I see." Irina says as she continues to look around the Estate. She slumps in worry "I don't know if anyone would trust me. Not after what I did to you."

"Don't worry, Irina." X says as he puts his hand on her shoulder "It may take a while for some of them to trust you, yes. But I'm sure they'll trust you once we stop the coup and end this war."

"You're right." Irina smiles at X and he smiles back "Thank you, X. For believing in me and everything."

"You're welcome." X says to her.

* * *

Later on, Irina was still exploring the Estate and something catches her eye. She sees five portraits on the wall with X, Zero, the IS girls, and their friends and allies from different dimension, except Zero wasn't in the first portrait. Each of the portraits show their past adventures with the heroes from different dimensions and all the good and bad times they've had. Underneath the portraits is a shelf with mementos from their otherworldly friends. The items on the shelf are a medal that says Time Space Administration Bureau Honorary Member, a Gokoh Academy badge, a silver pocket watch that says State Alchemist Honorary Member, a peace treaty signed by the Catians and a Neko statue as a peace offering, an NOL badge left by Makoto as she's no longer part of it, Carl's pocket watch, Galette's flag on the wall, a medal that says Assassin's Order Honorary Member, a North High School and SOS Brigade badges, a New World Discovery Club badge, the Konohana bandana, a Golden Peach statue, an SOA emblem, the broken Shikon Jewel in a protective case, a Space Travel Agency badge, the Five Hundred and first Striker Unit medal, a National Verbena Academy badge, a medal that says Honorary Nirvana Crew Member, an old picture of the IS girls with Ichika when he was alive, and Dr. Light's old lab coat. Next to the shelf was a small shrine with pictures of the loved ones to their friends. The Auditore da Firenza family (Ezio, Giovanni, Federico, Petruccio, Maria, Claudia, and Marisa in that order), Ada Clover, Ed and Al's mother, Dr. Thomas Light, and Ichika Onimura.

"These are the memories of everyone." Irina hears a voice behind her and sees Houki walking up next to her "The items you see on the shelf are gifts given to us by the people you saw in those portraits. And that shrine is for our friends' loved ones that lost their lives and are no longer with them, but are still watching over them."

"I see." Irina nodded with a despondent look and continues "They must've had it rough, losing the people they love and never seeing them again."

"Yes, it was for them." Houki adds in "Altair lost his family from the Templars and now, he's continuing the family tradition of Assassins started by his cousin, uncle and ancestors so long ago and is happy being with Leo. Carl lost his older sister because of his father, but now he's with Makoto and both are working together to make a peaceful world for both humans and beastkins. Ed and Al lost their mother to an incurable disease and tried to bring her back with alchemy, but the failed and Ed lost two of his limbs and Al was sealed in a suit of armor. That boy is Ichika Onimura that myself and the others knew back in our time."

"So…'" Irina begins to ask "Did you and the other IS girls love him?"

Houki just said nothing and just blushes, but Irina seems to understand the idea. Then Irina begins to say "Listen, Houki. I just want to say-"

"Don't bother." Houki interrupts her as he holds her hand up "I may have forgiven you, but I don't trust you yet. It'll take more than apologizing for me to trust you."

Irina just went silent as Houki walks off. Later, she meets Ling in the living room playing Guilty Gear Xard on the PS4 and was going against the boss character and was winning.

"Come on, is that all you got!?" She yells at the boss until her opponent launches a powerful attack and defeats her character, May "Oh, come on! That was just cheap! That attack came out of nowhere and kicked my butt." She moaned with anime teary eyes.

"It wasn't all bad." Ling hears someone behind her and sees Irina watching her play "You almost had her. She just found an opening in your attack pattern."

"I know." Ling groaned and pouted "If that attack didn't came out of nowhere, I would've won."

Irina giggled at Ling's cute pouty face and says "Tell you what." Ling look at her as she continues "How about we go a few rounds and try to face the boss again after that? Sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah!" Ling shouts in excitement "Come on, Irina! Let' play together!"

Irina nods and sits right next to Ling, picks up the second controller and both started playing together. After playing with Ling, she meets with Zero walking down the hall.

"So…" Zero begins to ask her "How are you holding up?"

Irina slumps in shame and says "I can't help but feel like an idiot. I let myself be tricked like that and I was fighting the heroes of the omniverse this entire time. When I find that guy, I'm gonna make him pay for lying to me!"

"Hold on a minute there!" Zero stops her "I know you want to find this guy and make him pay for tricking you. Believe me, he's going to pay all right. But we don't know who he is or where he's hiding at. We need to wait for Iris and Double to find his location and when they do find him, then we'll make him pay."

"You're right, Zero." Irina says as she clams down "I'm just so mad that he trick me into fighting you guys by saying that you were evil and you enslaved the omniverse and I believed him."

"Don't worry, Irina." Zero says as he puts his hand on her shoulder "Once they find this guy, we'll get him. I promise you that."

"Alright." Irina smiles at Zero "Thank you, Zero."

* * *

After the talk with Zero, Irina sees Char on the balcony looking over Neo Tokyo. She noticed that Char has her hair down and letting it freely blow in the wind.

"Nice breeze, isn't it?" Char asks Irina without even looking at her.

"Yeah." Irina says nervously "It really is a nice breeze."

"Come by me, Irina." Char motions to a spot next to her "It's much more fun with company,"

Irina did as instructed and walks up right next to Char and asks "I guess you don't trust me either, right?"

"What do you mean?" Char asked confusingly.

"Because…" Irina begins to explain "I'm sure you hate me like some of the others. And I don't blame them for hating me, not after everything I've done."

"Irina…" Char says as she puts her hand on Irina's "It wasn't your fault. You were being used and I forgive you. Look at Zero and Ling for a moment. Ling was afraid of Zero because of what he did to Sigma and how he acted. But after they got to know each other more, they became the closest friends I've ever seen."

"Maybe you're right." Irina says as she sees her point "Maybe they don't trust me is because they don't know me yet. I just need to get to know everyone else more and they get to know me more."

"That's the spirit, Irina!" Char cheers for her before asking "By that way, have you ever let your hair down?"

"Eh?" Was all Irina asked in confusion.

"I was asking if you ever let your hair down." Char repeats herself.

"Well…" Irina said nervously "Only on a couple of occasions."

"Then leave it to me." Char says as she reaches for the hair ties and pulls them off her head to let her hair fall freely. "There." She says "You look a lot cuter with your hair down."

Irina blushes and asks "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do." Char happily answers.

* * *

After Irina and Char bonded for a bit, X and the gang decided to give Irina a tour of Hunter Base.

As Irina was walking down the hallways of Hunter Base after X and the gang gave her some directions on where to go since they may have another mission coming up soon regarding the last Repliforce Captain, she saw Iris typing in some data. Iris noticed Irina and smiled warmly at her. "Hello, you must be the person who is now our friend after attacking X, Zero and friends like that."

"Yes. My name is Irina Shidou. Nice to meet you, miss…" Irina stopped, she doesn't know this girl Reploid's name.

"Iris. I'm the Colonel's sister." Iris firmly introduced herself. Both Iris and Irina stated at each other. "So I heard you were used by a sinister person who tricked you into believing the Hunters are the bad guys, right?"

"Yeah…" Irina lowered her head down despondently. "When I find him, I'm going to make him pay for lying to me…" Irina clutched her fists angrily.

"I know how you feel…" Iris said softly and sadly. "My brother and his army were framed of a crime they didn't committed and now they started this coup to make a nation for Reploids. I'm against the idea, mind you. I just hope my brother understands when Zero talks some sense into him."

"Zero… Say Iris?" Irina asked her, Iris was listening. "Do you… like Zero?"

"E-Eh?!" Iris blushed madly. "W-Well… Yes, I do… But I'm too shy to tell him my feelings." Iris pressed her fingers nervously.

"Don't worry, Iris." Irina smiled softly as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'll help you get Zero's attention and win his affection." Suddenly, the alarm blared. "But right after the mission. Mind telling me who the last Repliforce Captain is?"

"Yes. His name is Slash Beast, he's using Repliforce trains to transport cargo in Australia. Hopefully, he'll listen to reason like Storm Owl and Jet Stingray." Iris prayed.

"Don't worry, we'll get him on our side. I promise." Irina smiled with confidence.

* * *

**(Australian Outback Train Roads, 2:00 PM)**

* * *

X and the gang warped onto a Repliforce train. Zero used his wrist computer and it showed a map of the trains. "We'll find Slash Beast once we take care of the Repliforce trains."

"Then let's get the show on the road!" Sen ordered sharply as the gang proceeded to navigate through the trains. They have to deal with Repliforce soldiers and Mechanaloids, and a heavily armed train. The gang reached the next part of the trains, using Ride Armors to destroy train carts. Eventually, the second train stopped and the gang got off it and got on the third train. When they reached the end, they saw Slash Beast, a brown humanoid lion with an eyepatch glaring at them with malice.

* * *

**(Irina's POV)**

* * *

When Iris said that Slash Beast is fierce, she wasn't kidding! I learned from X and his friends that Char and her friends are known as the Maverick Whisperers. I noticed Tatenashi was about to persuade Slash Beast. I stopped her. "Hold on, let me try reasoning with Slash Beast." Houki looked at me with distrusting eyes.

"Hold on." She said. "We still don't trust you yet, so we need to get the aok from X." She turned to X who smiled at me.

"I say we let Irina do what she can. We need to trust her." I heard the others agreed as well. I smiled as I walked over to Slash Beast who was staring me down fiercely.

"Slash Beast…" I began as I looked at him in the eye. "Do you realize that what you're doing is wrong? It's not only harming the Reploids, but the humans as well."

"What?! After you humans wrongfully judged us as Mavericks, you demand we surrender?! Never!" Slash Beast growled at me. I was unfazed by his fiery temper.

"Slash Beast. We have proof that you and Repliforce were framed by an unknown enemy. You were set up by this unknown foe."

"What are you trying to say?" Slash Beast asked me, confused by my words.

"What I'm trying to say is, that this Coup was started by this enemy who is tricking the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce into fighting each other and he needs to be stopped. I was like you, being used by this unknown enemy. It was until X and his friends showed me who the true enemy is and he needs to be stopped before the coup causes some serious causalities." I reasoned with him. Slash Beast was unsure on what I'm trying to say. "Look. If you joined the Maverick Hunters for awhile, not only will you be hailed a hero, but Repliforce will be free of charges against them if you help us nab the true culprit. Trust us, we won't betray you if you joined us." I smiled at him.

Slash Beast stood there silently until he sighed. "Very well… The Colonel and General aren't going to like this, but they need to know the truth. I'll join you, but if you ever betray me…" He warned.

"Don't worry, you have our word." I smiled at him. Houki looked at me with a impressed expression on her face. She walked up to me.

"You did it. You managed to get him on our side. I think I'm starting to trust you now." She offered me a handshake with a smile. I smiled back and shook her hand. Slash Beast walked up to X and Zero.

"X, Zero. Take my powers. It will serve you well in the battles ahead." X and Zero nodded as they touched Slash Beast's hands.

X got out his X-Buster and shouted out "Twin Slasher!" X fired two energy slashes from his X-Buster.

"Shippuga!" Zero yelled as he dashed and did a dash attack with his Z-Saber.

"This is it…" Char looked at me seriously, but smiled. "Now we need to find the Colonel and tell him what really happened to Sky Lagoon and it wasn't Repliforce's fault."

"I concur." I nodded in agreement. "We need to stop this madness before it's too late."

* * *

**(Normal POV, meanwhile at the hidden castle…)**

* * *

The cloaked figure was watching X and the gang recruiting Slash Beast. We see the figure's smirking mouth. "So they recruited the last Repliforce Captain… No matter." He activated his comlink. "It's me. Don't carry out the operation until they get the Colonel on their side. Then strike them down. I'll meet you at Hunter Base soon."

"Roger that…" The unfamiliar voice of the red eyed villain agreed as he signed out.

"Soon, I will destroy the Earth with the same weapon that the General is making! And they won't even know it! Soon, I, Sigma will rule the omniverse with that weapon in space!" Sigma laughed evilly as lighting strikes, revealing Sigma's new form.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Near Coup's End: Colonel's Change of Heart! Head to the Space Port!**

**A/N: Next up is the prelude to the final chapters of Arc 6, then we'll go back to the typical two part finale of arcs, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	119. Colonel's Change of Heart!

**Chapter 119: Near Coup's End: Colonel's Change of Heart! Head to the Space Port!**

* * *

When X and the gang entered Hunter Base the next day, Misato, Double and Iris looked at them with worry. "Everyone, Repliforce has gathered at the space port, they're planning to go into space!" Double panicked.

"Iris…" Zero looked at her with determination. "Don't worry, I'll convince your brother to stop this madness."

"I understand. Please don't do anything reckless." Iris agreed.

"Alright, are you guys ready to head to the space port?" Misato asked them.

"We're ready." Char nodded in agreement. And with that said, everyone warped to the space port to hopefully convince Colonel to stop this madness.

* * *

After plowing through numerous Repliforce soldiers, X and the gang made it to Colonel, who was waiting for them patiently for them. He turns to face them "So..." He begins "You finally caught up with me. I'm impressed that you made it this far, but now it ends here."

"Colonel!" Zero calls to him "We don't need to fight like this! We just want to talk to you!"

"What makes you think we can talk after we've been labeled as Mavericks unjustly like that?!" Colonel snaps at them.

"Wait, Colonel!" Houki steps in "We realized that you or Repliforce didn't let Sky Lagoon fall in the first place. We want to apologize to you, but we also want you to stop the coup before it's too late!"

"Why would we stop the coup!?" Colonel asked in anger "We were wrongfully accused for the fall of Sky Lagoon and now everyone will face our wraith!"

"No, Colonel!" X called out to him "Revenge isn't the way! We found out that you were framed by someone else! You must stop the coup before it hurts not just you, but everyone else too!"

"Is that so?" Colonel asked in suspicion "Then who was the one that framed us?"

"We don't know who yet." Laura answers him "But we can tell you that it was Mavericks."

"Iris is worried about you." Zero tells him and that got his attention.

"Iris!? Colonel gasped in shock and asks "She's worried about me?"

"That's right, Colonel." Zero answers him "She also doesn't want us to fight each other and for you to come back to her safely."

Colonel thinks for a moment "Very well." He answers "I take your word for it that you believe who the true culprit is." He then warns them "But if any of you think of betraying me..."

"We won't, Colonel." Cecilia reassures him "We won't betray you. You can count on that."

Colonel nods and everyone warps back to Hunter base. Once they've returned to the base, a voice calls out to Colonel "Brother!" They turned and see Iris running towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Brother!" Iris cried as she hugs him "I was so worried about you! You big, stupid jerk! Don't you dare do that ever again!"

"Oh, Iris." Colonel hugged her back with tears in his own eyes "I'm sorry for making sad and worrying about me. I'll make sure to never let this happen again!" He said as he hugs her tightly and never wants to let her go. X, Zero, the IS girls and their otherworldly friends couldn't help but be happy for the reunion of a brother and a sister and some of them are having tears in their eyes as well.

As soon as this teary reunion was over, Colonel has something to say to X and the gang. "Repliforce has gone into the reaches of space. The General has built a powerful space station called Final Weapon as a last moment should the war be lost for Repliforce." Colonel explained.

"Then we better make preparations to head into space and stop the General before it's too late. Colonel, can you come with us to try to talk some sense into him? I'm sure he'll listen to reason." Houki asked him,

"Of course. We need to stop this madness before it's too late. The coup is not yet over until the General realized that Repliforce has been framed." Colonel nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the Hunters managed to convince Colonel, Zero and Iris decided to send some time together, with a little help from Irina. While on their date, Iris decides to break the ice "Zero." She calls for his attention and he looks at her "I'm glad that you and brother were able to come back alive."

"Yeah." Zero agrees with her "I'm also glad that Colonel has stopped the coup before anyone else got hurt or worse."

Iris nods in agreement and both went quiet all of a sudden. "U-Um, Zero?" Iris calls for him "I wanted to tell you something."

"That's funny." Zero says "So do I."

Then both of them stared into each others eyes and start to inch closer to each other and finally locked lips. After that, the parted their lips and both realized that they were in love with each other and kissed again. Not to far away, everyone was cheering for the new couple. Both X and Char were happy for their best friends and Colonel was happy that his sister has found someone that he can depend on and will protect her.

After the mission, the group returned to X-Estate and started to relax until their next mission. Irina and Ling continued to play Guilty Gear to try and defeat the boss this time and straight to her. Houki decides to pay her respects to the lost ones at the shrine and hope that they continue to watch over their families and friends from above.

X and Char were on the balcony and looking at the view of Neo Tokyo. "Ya know." Char begins to say "I'm happy that both Zero and Iris finally became a couple. They look so cute together!"

"Yeah." X agrees with her "And I'm also glad that Colonel was able to stop the coup before it got way out of hand."

"Me too." Char agrees "We also managed to bring both Iris and Colonel back together again without fighting him."

X nods in agreement as both he and Char continue to look at the city.

Now all that's left is to head into space and stop the General and Final Weapon! Can they do it before it's too late?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 6: Part 1 of 2: Double's Betrayal! Saving Iris and Stopping the General! Stop Final Weapon!**

**A/n: Next up is part 1 of the final battles of arc 6, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	120. The Final Battle: Arc 6: 1 of 2

**A/n: Here is part one of the finale of Arc 6, so let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 120: The Final Battle: Arc 6: Part 1 of 2: Double's Betrayal! Saving Iris and Stopping the General! Stop Final Weapon!**

* * *

X and the others were watching the sunset from X-Estate's balcony. X looked at the setting sun with a serious expression. "Tomorrow, we end the Repliforce Coup with Colonel's help." X told everyone, without even looking at them.

"Yeah, but we have no idea who the wise guy who is behind the fall of Sky Lagoon is." Munaeakira frowned as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in introspection.

"I have a funny feeling that guy will appear at Final Weapon. If he's after that weapon capable of blowing up an entire planet, I have no doubt that he will appear to use it for his own evil ends." Houki theorized.

"That's an interesting theory, Houki." Irina nodded in agreement. "When I find him, he's going down!" She pounded her fists together.

"So we're heading into space?" Shinji looked at the gang with surprised eyes.

"Yeah. What? Don't tell me you four never reached space before?" Ling blinked at the Evangelions.

"Sadly, we didn't reached space because of you know, the Angels." Misato sighed.

"Not to worry! Ryo-Ohki can take us into space in a instant!" Mihoshi said cheerfully.

"That cabbit can take us into space?" Laura raised an eyebrow in humor.

"I'm afraid Mihoshi isn't kidding. Ryo-Ohki can transform into a spaceship and can bring us to Final Weapon." Washu smirked.

"If that's the case for us to reach the General, so be it." Zero folded his arms. "We need to stop the General and end this coup once and for all." Everyone else agreed as they make preparations for the final battles of this fourth war.

* * *

**(The next morning at Hunter Base…)**

* * *

The Hunters now have a chance at stopping General from using Final Weapon and making the biggest mistake ever. "Repliforce has flown off into space…" Double says grimly.

"Iris, Double!" X calls to them "Watch the ship for us. We'll go after them!"

Then Double argued "Sir! Reconsider what you're doing, it's far too dangerous!"

"We don't have any other option!" X shouts back "I'm leaving both you and Iris in charge here, Double!"

After X and the gang along with Colonel left for Final Weapon, Iris was walking down the hall until she heard a crashing sound in the Maverick Hunter Hanger Bay. She peeks around the corner and sees Double acting like a klutz again.

"Oh, not again!" Double moaned

"Hey, watch it!" A Hunter rudely shouts at him and leaves.

"I'm terribly sorry…" Double groaned. Then something beeps from within Double and he presses on a panel on his chest. A mysterious voice is then heard and Double has no idea that Iris is watching him.

"It's me!" The voice called, it sounded familiar "Those Hunters must not be allowed in here! Terminate them!"

"Roger…" Double answers darkly and started to glow a purple aura as he turns back to the Hunters with an evil glare.

"What a freak!" The second Hunter said to his friend as they begin to laugh at him until they see him glowing.

"Hey, Double, what's the matter?" One of the Hunters asked him.

Double transforms, revealing his true form, The Hunters gasped in shock as Double began killing the other Reploids and Iris could only watch in horror. One of them managed to reach to the communication compute and issues a distress call to X.

"This is the Maverick Hunters 17th unit!" He shouts frantically "Commander X, please respond!"

Double sneaks up on the Hunter and kills him. The Hunter drops the receiver just as X's voice is heard.

"This is X!" He answers "What happened?! Report!"

"Nothing to worry about…" Double answers to him darkly.

"No further transmissions unless necessary to carry out the operation!" X scolds at Double.

"Understood…" Was all he said with a evil grin.

"I'm breaking contact." X says as he cuts the channel.

"…And now, X will be my next target!" Double said cruelly and sinisterly as he cackles like a maniac.

Iris was still watching from the same corner and tries to sneak away to contact X and the others from somewhere else. But she bumps into someone and falls onto the floor as her hat fall off her head. She looks up at the massive figure and instantly recognizes him "Sigma?!" Was all she said before his hand reaches to her and everything went black.

"Now, my dear." Sigma says darkly to her "You will deal with your pathetic brother and friends for me and I will become the new ruler of the omniverse!" Sigma laughs maniacally as Iris' eyes started to glow purple.

* * *

**(Final Weapon)**

* * *

X and the gang, with most of his humans friends wearing the RepArmors' helmets to help them breath in space exited the docking bay of the Final Weapon after Ryo-Ohki snuck them aboard it. Colonel activated his wrist computer. "The General should be in the engine room of the Final Weapon. We will try to convince him that the coup was nothing more than a tragedy waiting to happen."

"Roger that, let's go stop him!" Charlotte beamed. Suddenly, a floor panel; opened and Zero, Colonel and Char fell down into it.

"Char! Zero! Colonel!" X gasped as he activates a link with them. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah. Looks like this path leads to the area with the General in them. We'll meet up there, X." Zero answered through the wrist computer.

"Roger. Don't die on me, you three." X smiled as he cut the channel. He turned to his remaining friends. "Everyone, let's go."

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward,

* * *

After fighting their way through Repliforce soldiers, X's team reached a room and when they entered the room, they saw Double smirking darkly at them, surprising them in shock.

"D-Double?! Why are you here?!" Ling gasped. Double however, chuckled cruelly and laughed manically, confusing the Hunters.

"The Maverick Hunters and Repliforce… Idiots, all of them! They fall right into my master's palms!" Double grinned evilly.

"Your master?!" Irina growled as she got out both her sword and RepArmor sword and pointed them at Double. "Is he by any chance the guy who is behind the war between the Hunters and Repliforce as well as the same one tricking me into fighting X and his friends?!"

"Hehehehehe! I'll give you guys a hint before you die by my hands… He's someone you fought five times in a row, and he is the future ruler of the omniverse! It'll be soon over! His ideal omniverse is about to become a reality!" Double ranted manically.

"You… played us for fools, Double…" Yukimara growled as she got her fans ready.

"Double… I trusted you…" X gritted his teeth in fury as he clenched his fists as he switched to the Nova Armor. "I won't forgive you for betraying us like that!"

"Hahahahaha! Fools! Prepare to die!" Double transformed into his true form and got into a battle stance, shocking X and his friends. "Take a good look while you die by my hands… This is my true form. Now prepare to be recycled!" Double yelled as he charged towards X and the gang with an frenzied yell.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Zero, Charlotte and Colonel)**

* * *

Zero's team walked in a identical room similar to the one Double was in. But this time, it has Iris in it. Colonel gasped in shock "Iris?!" Iris said nothing as she glared at Zero's team.

"Iris, what's wrong?! Say something!" Zero pleaded.

"Wait… Something's wrong here. Her eyes are glowing…" Char tensed as Iris screamed as she transformed into a gray winged Ride Armor with a helmet.

"Iris! No!" Colonel gawked in shock.

"We have to get her out of that Ride Armor and snap her out of whatever is controlling her!" Zero got into a defensive stance with his Z-Saber. Colonel and Char did the same as they blocked Iris's cannon shots.

* * *

**(Back with the fight with Double…)**

* * *

Double was already giving X and his friends a hard time. Double was powerful, and crazy. Our heroes were being overwhelm by Double's strength until one of their made decided to make a desperate move.

Halfway through the fight with Double, Ryoko starts charging towards him with her sword from behind him, but Double heard her coming. He ducks under her attack, punches her in the gut, grabs her by the collar of her shirt and throws her to that wall. Then he starts charging at her to finish her off, but Tenchi gets in the way and blocks his sword-arm with his sword and both locked blades with each other.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko cries as he and Double were in a struggle.

Then Double knocks Tenchi's sword out of his hands and grabs him by the neck and lifts him in the air. "Big mistake, human!" Double said sinisterly "You would throw your life away for this woman, and for what!?"

"Because, Double…" Tenchi answers as he strains from Double's grip "We may have some ups and downs before, but I know one thing that keeps me going! I love Ryoko with all my heart and I will always love her forever!"

Ryoko and everyone hears this and starts cheering for Tenchi and Ryoko, save for Ayeka. Double just scoffs "Ok, then." He activates his sword again "Then I'll send both of you to the Underworld for all eternity!" He readies his sword to impale him and Tenchi closes his eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY TENCHI!" Ryoko yells at Double as she uppercuts him and forces him to let go of Tenchi.

Tenchi coughs to catch his breath and turns to Ryoko "Thank you, Ryoko. For saving my life." He smiled.

"No, Tenchi." Royce says as she hugs him "I should be thanking you for protecting me from Double."

Double gets back up on his feet and glares "Oh, please! Get a room you pathetic humans!"

"Tenchi, here!" Irina shouts at him and throws his sword. He catches his sword, reactivates it and the fight continues!

X's limitless potential activates and he glares at Double with fury. "DOUBLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!" X screamed in anger as he fired a powerful charged shot at Double.

"What the?!" Double gawked as the attack drilled through him, making him scream in agony. As soon as the blast subsided, Double was clutching his wound. "D-Dang it! How did I lose to ancient relics like you?" He muttered in disbelief.

"Because we work together as a team to combat evildoers like yourself!" Sasami huffed as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Double. Double however, chuckled sinisterly.

"Oh well… At least I completed my mission of spying on you for my master. I bet he's on his way to the General's room, now! I'll haunt all of you until the day you die!" Double screamed in agony again as he exploded.

"…Double was a spy from the very beginning. He was under someone's orders. And I bet it's the same guy who tricked Irina into fighting us!" Laura growled in fury.

"We have to reach the General before that guy does!" Cecilia urged. Everyone nodded in agreement as they proceed to the next room.

* * *

**(Back with Zero's team…)**

* * *

Halfway through the fight, Char comes up with a plan to save Iris and stop her from attacking. She turns to Zero and Colonel "Listen, I have a plan to save her!" Zero and Colonel listens to her "I'll try going into her subconscious and free her from there and I want you two to hold her off!"

"What, are you insane?!" Colonel shouts at her "How are gonna save her that way?! That's impossible!"

"Colonel!" Zero shouts at him "We need to let her do this! It's the only way we can save Iris and find out who did this to her! We just need to believe in her!"

"Very well." Colonel reluctantly agrees "Char, please save her in any way you can!"

"I will." Char answers to Colonel as she gets into position and both Zero and Colonel charges towards Iris. Char begins to concentrate and starts to enter Iris' subconscious and finds her trapped in a purple energy web.

Iris wakes up and sees Char in front of her "Char?!" She gasps in shock "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to save you, Iris!" She answers before asking "What happened to you and who did this to you?"

"I was at the base with Double until I saw something so horrible. Double transformed into a different Reploid and started killing all the other Hunters!"

"Wait, Double did that!?" Char gasped in shock.

"That's right." She answered "Then he killed one of the Reploids that was trying to contact X, but he made it like everything was normal! I tried to sneak away and find another way to contact you, but I was stopped by someone blocking my path! It was Sigma!"

"SIGMA!?" Char yells in shock "So it all makes sense now. Sigma was the one behind everything this whole time!"

Then the girls hear shouting and screaming coming from the outside and see both Zero and Colonel getting beaten badly and starting to feel weak. Iris couldn't believe what she was seeing "No, stop! Please!" She cried for her body to stop attacking, but nothing happened.

"Come on, Iris!" Char shouts at her "I know you can break from Sigma's control! You're stronger that that, I know it!"

Iris starts to struggle to escape from Sigma's control and save her brother and Zero. She continues the struggle until she was breaking from her cage.

"That's it, Iris!" Char cheers her on "You can do it, just a little more and you're free!"

Iris gives all her strength and breaks free from her cage and Char catches her and says kindly "Come on. Let's head back to them."

Iris nods "Yeah, I'd like to see them again."

Once Char returned to her body, she sees Zero and Colonel panting heavily and the mech suit wasn't attacking anymore. The suit begins to crack like an egg and Iris was freed from the suit.

"IRIS!" Both Zero and Colonel shouted and rushed to her.

"Iris!" Colonel cries as he held her tightly "I'm so glad that your safe!"

"Brother!" Iris cries as well "I'm glad to see you again!"

"Iris!" Zero calls to her and Colonel lets her go to him. Both of them ran to each other and hugged "I'm so glad that you're back with us!"

"Oh, Zero!" Iris says with tears in her eyes "I'm also glad to be back in your arms again!" Both parted from the hug and stared into each others eyes. Then both of them inch closer and kissed.

"Charlotte." Colonel called as he walks up to her "I want to thank you for saving Iris and bringing her back to us."

"Your welcome, Colonel." Char answers him "I'm just glad that we got her back in time." Char holds out her hand to Colonel and did the same. But the moment when their hands contacted, Colonel pulled Char into a hug. This surprised her, but she returns the hug as she was glad that Iris was back with them.

* * *

**(Back with X's team…)**

* * *

X and the gang made it halfway through the Final Weapon's engine room. They saw a huge door with the Repliforce symbol embedded on it. X frowned seriously. "Inside is the General. Let's try reasoning with him and stop this coup once and for all." Everyone nodded in agreement as they went through the door and saw General sitting on his throne.

"T-That's General?!" Sen gawked as the new otherworlders saw General for the first time in their lives.

"He's… He's like one of this giant robots seen in mecha anime!" Rana sweat dropped in fear. General opened his eyes and glared at the heroes.

"So you finally made it… Why do you fight against us? Are you trying to rob us of our independence?" General questioned them.

"General! Please listen to us! Repliforce didn't cause the fall of Sky Lagoon! We have evidence that the Mavericks are responsible for framing Repliforce and causing Sky Lagoon to fall!" Sasami reasoned. General was silent as Sasami said that. "G-General?" Sasami stammered as General stood up from his seat and the throne crumbled into pieces.

"Do not try to trick me with your words. I will make my Reploid utopia for both Reploids and my men. Now get ready!" General got into a battle stance.

"Looks like we have no choice…" Tatenashi frowned as she readies her drill spear. "We have to make you listen!" She yelled her battle cry as she flew up and tried to thrust her spear at General, but he blocked her attacks and swipe her away.

"Take this!" Jubei and Yukimara yelled as they leaped up and lashed their attacks at General's head, giving him medium damage.

"Kazuya!" Satellizer yelled.

"Right!" Kazuya nodded as he did his Freezing move on General, but the General broke free due to his massive size. But it gave Satellizer a chance to leaped up and slashed him in the head three times. General fired his fists at X's team, but they dodged the attacks.

X got an idea and got onto the General's fists. When General's fists came back to him, X yelled "Twin Slasher!" He fired the attack at General, giving him large damage.

"Now it's my turn!" Houki yelled as she flies up to General's head.

"I won't allow myself to lose to you!" General said calmly as he fired energy rings at her, Houki dodged the attacks and slashed General three times in the head. Cecilia fired a charged shot at General's head, giving him medium damage.

General pounded his fists together and slams them onto the ground, making a shockwave attack, forcing the team to dodge them. "Hanzo!" Sen yelled.

"Hai!" Hanzo nodded as the Princess and her bodyguard leaped up and combined their attacks to give General larger doses of damage. Laura and Kanzashi flew up and flew circles around General's head, he tried to swat them away, but they evaded his swipes and they slashed him four times in the head, giving him medium damage.

"General! Please listen to us! We don't have to do this!" Ling pleaded as she flew up and whacked General in the head three times, giving him medium damage. General was silent as he fired more blasts at her, she dodged them. Rana ran up General and punched him in the head two times, giving him medium damage.

Muneakira flew up and slashed General in the head five times, followed by two more slashes by Jubei to give him even more damage. Kiyone and Mihoshi fired their weapons at General, giving him medium damage. The three Eva pilots combined their attacks to give General bigger damage than before.

X switched to his Ultimate Armor. With a heroic yell, X screamed out "Nova Strike!" He charges through General in a flaming attack of burning justice. General groaned in agony as he exploded. When the dust cleared, General was missing some body parts, but retains his arm and leg.

Suddenly, the place started to rumble, alarming everyone and the General. "What's going on?!" Rana panicked.

"…It can't be!" The General gasped. "The Final Weapon is moving on its own…"

"What do you mean, General?" Irina demanded.

"It's aimed directly at Earth. If it fires, the Earth will be no more. Plus, Project Uni is inside its core. Whoever it is, he wanted to use Final Weapon to conquer the omniverse! What I'm doing… is wrong… I'm sorry, you were right. And you were telling the truth…" General lowered his head despondently. "You must hurry and save the Earth before it's too late!"

"Roger that, General!" Laura smirked as he gave the General a thumbs up.

"There's a high probability that it's the guy who is behind this madness, he's also the one who Double works for and has tricked Irina into fighting us." X clenched his fist with determination. "Let's meet up with Zero's team and stop the true mastermind behind the coup!"

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as General opened a secret passage to the Final Weapon's core where they will find the mastermind behind this madness.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… at Final Weapon's core…)**

* * *

"Yes… Come to me, Hunters and allies from different worlds… Soon, the Earth will be no more and I, Sigma will become the ruler of the omniverse!" Sigma's voice laughed evilly as his sinister blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 6: Part 2 of 2: Sigma's Evil Plan Revealed! Sacrifices, Resolves and Farewells! Always Look Towards the Future!**

**A/n: Next up is part 2 of the finale of Arc 6 and we'll jump start into Arc 7 that has the MegaMan X5 arc, so stay tuned for more updates!**


	121. The Final Battle: Arc 6: 2 of 2

**A/N: Time for the finale of Arc 6, and then after that, it's time for Arc 7 of MegaMan X IS. So here it is, Chapter 121.**

**Chapter 121: The Final Battle: Arc 6: Part 2 of 2: Sigma's Evil Plan Revealed! Sacrifices, Resolves and Farewells! Always Look Towards the Future!**

* * *

Once Zero's team were nearing the engine room, they saw someone at the entrance and they instantly recognized him. "Sigma!" The four shouted and screeched to a stop. Sigma hears voices behind him and turns to see Zero's team and smirks darkly.

"So…" He mocks "You finally caught me, eh? But you must know that it's already too late to stop me now!"

"Not just yet, Sigma!" Zero shouts at him "We still can stop you here and now!" He, Colonel and Char got into battle stance.

Sigma lets out a cocky laugh "Is that so, Zero?" He mocked "Don't you remember when we first fought back when you were the reason behind the Maverick Virus?"

Colonel and Iris gasped in shock and looks at Zero while he went silent as Sigma continues Char was also silent. "That's right! Zero was the one that started the rise of Mavericks and he made me infected during our fight! That's why he must be eliminated at all cost!"

Zero stayed silent until Colonel shouts "That's enough, Sigma!" Zero looks at Colonel as he points his sword at Sigma "It doesn't matter what Zero did in the past since he's a noble Maverick Hunter! You're just trying to confuse us into thinking that he's the cause of everything and turn us against him!"

"That's right, Sigma!" Char steps in "It doesn't matter if he was a Maverick in the past! He's my friend and he'll always will be!"

"The same for me!" Iris also steps in "Even is that Zero was a former Maverick back then. I will always love him with all my heart!"

Zero looks at everyone and smiles as they were standing up for him and he looks at Sigma "You see, Sigma? It doesn't matter what I did in the past! I have friends that support me and I will always cherish that! I can't change my past, but I can create a future for me and everyone!"

Sigma however laughed evilly at this. "Pathetic… Even though you learned the truth about Zero, you're still his weak friends? No matter." Sigma boasted evilly with pride. "Now that I have Final Weapon under my control, I will use it to destroy the Earth and bring many worlds to their knees!"

"Zero!" Zero's team and Sigma heard X's voice as X's team ran up to their friends.

"X-kun!" Char gasped happily.

"Sorry it took us so long." Washu bowed in apology. "We had to deal with copies of foes we have either recruited or defeated in the past." She noticed Sigma behind Zero's team. "Who's that?"

"That… is Sigma… Mankind's greatest foe." Colonel frowned as he got into a battle stance.

"So that's Sigma…" Muneakira frowned as he readies his katana.

"The mad Maverick who wants to enslave the omniverse…" Kazuya frowned as he and his friends got into battle stances.

"That's right! Double did a good job keeping you busy as a spy and my right hand man!" Sigma boasted darkly.

"Why you…" Houki gritted her teeth angrily as she pointed her katanas at Sigma.

Sigma noticed Irina who was glaring at him angrily. "And there is the fool who believed my words… You have yourself to blame for being naïve! Now I may go after your world and blow it to bits!" Sigma laughed cruelly and sinisterly.

"You lying snake…" Irina growled in fury as she readies her sword. "I'll make you pay for deceiving me!"

"Try and stop me then! I will soon destroy the Earth with Final Weapon!" Sigma laughed evilly as he went into the engine room.

"After him!" Sen yelled in fury as the united gang head into the engine room. They discovered Sigma is not there and Project Uni is in place. Ling walked up to Project Uni and managed to get it loose. She placed it in her subspace pocket.

"Here we are again, a battle to the death!" The gang heard Sigma's voice laughing manically as Sigma in his cloaked form appeared, his scythe ready. "Now… Are you fools ready for your final journey?!" He lunged at the gang, forcing them to scatter.

"Take this!" Satellizer yelled as she slashed Sigma, but it has no effect on him. "W-What?!" Satellizer gawked. Sigma laughed evilly.

"You like it? I have made this cloak to be near indestructible! Only one attack can harm it! And I'm not going to tell you which one!" Sigma lashed energy strikes from his scythe, forcing everyone to dodge them.

"We have to think up a strategy to bypass his defenses!" Colonel told everyone.

"Wait… I think I have an idea…" Zero rushed towards Sigma and shouted "Ryuenjin!" He did Magma Dragoon's attack on Sigma and it burned him. Sigma groaned in pain as his cloak was being burned slightly.

"You discovered my cloaked form's weakness?!" Sigma gawked as he cursed himself. "I shouldn't have given Dragoon power if I knew his power would be used against me!"

"Dragoon's power…" X gasped as he looked at the ceiling with a small smile. 'Thanks Dragoon…' X rushed towards Sigma and shouted "Rising Fire!" X did the flaming attack on Sigma, giving him larger damage than before.

"Why you! Take this!" Sigma growled as he warped behind Ling and tried to slash her, but she did a back flip away from him. Zero rushed towards Sigma again and used Ryuenjin on him again, giving the evil Maverick leader more damage than he can handle. Sigma tried to did a rushing scythe attack, but the heroes dodged it. X used Rising Fire again and gave Sigma even more damage. Zero did Ryuenjin one more timed and burned Sigma's cloak. Sigma however, said "Are you ready for round two?!" When Sigma tore off his cloak, he is now blue and red with shell shoulder pads with pipes on them and he gripped his scythe.

"So the villainous Maverick finally reveals his true form…" Yukimara glared at Sigma as she readies her fans. "Goto! Show him no mercy!" She ordered.

"Right!" Goto nodded as she and Sigma clashed for about thirty seconds until Goto got the upper hand and slashed Sigma three times with her weapon. Sigma tried to slice her with his scythe, but she back flipped out of the way.

"You'll pay for framing Repliforce and the General's suffering, Maverick!" Colonel yelled as he charged towards Sigma and clashed weapons with him. It was an intense power struggle for about 1 minute until Colonel got the upper hand and slashed Sigma five times with his sword.

"Take this!" Sigma threw his scythe at the gang, they dodged it and the scythe hit the wall, making electricity shockwaves appear. Sigma then fired lasers from his eyes, forcing the team to dodge it.

"Shoot! Siggy really upgraded his arsenal this time!" Tatenashi gawked as Sigma called back his scythe and charged towards Kanzashi, she locked blades with Sigma and struggled for about 55 seconds until she saw an opening and slashed Sigma five times with her greatsword. Laura sneaks up behind Sigma and slashed him five time with her claymore.

Cecilia fired Buster shots at Sigma, he knocked them away easily with his scythe, but Zero sneaks up behind him and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber, giving the evil Maverick leader more damage than he can handle. Rana charged towards Sigma and punched and kicked him five times with her combo moves.

"Take this, fools!" Sigma laughed darkly as he summoned mini boomerangs and flung them at the team, they had to destroy them. Sen and Hanzo joined forces to give Sigma a bigger dose of damage. Satellizer charged at Sigma and slashed him five times with her Volt Weapon.

"Sigma! You must answer for your crimes!" Jubei yelled as she and Muneakira charged towards Sigma and slashed him five times with their katanas. Houki also joined in and gave Sigma 6 slashes from her katanas.

Charlotte and Tatenashi ran circles around Sigma and thrust their spears at him four times. Sigma fired more lasers from his eyes, the team dodged them and Sigma tried to slash one of them, but Tenchi slashed Sigma three times with his sword.

X charged up his Ultimate Buster and aims it at Sigma. "Sigma! You will pay for what you have done to the people and Reploids of Sky Lagoon! Ultimate Charged Shot!" With a heroic scream, X fired the charged shot which drilled through Sigma. Sigma however, laughed manically as he exploded. The floor panels gave away and the heroes dropped down into the deeper parts of the engine room. The alarm was blaring and rumbling started to occur.

"What's going on?!" Mihoshi cried.

"It means… We're about to face Sigma's second form…" Zero frowned as the gang heard Sigma's sinister and maniacal laugh.

"How right you are, Zero!" Suddenly, Sigma appeared in a disgusting new form that looked like a Kligon or something, only with a rifle that shoots beams of death. "Now, it is time for all of you to die!" Sigma laughed evilly as he disappeared for now.

"Where did he go?!" Iris gasped as three different colored Sigma heads appeared and fired dangerous elemental attacks at the team.

"Sigma must have stepped up his game with his new forms." Cecilia frowned as she fired a charged shot at one of the heads, destroying it. Suddenly, Sigma's head, now looking like a Borg from Star Trek appeared behind them.

"You got that right, my dear Cecilia!" Sigma grinned manically as he fired lasers from his mouth, forcing the team to dodge them. X switched to Twin Slasher and fired the attack at Sigma's mouth, giving him medium damage. Sigma's head warped out of sight for now.

Sigma's Kligon form appeared and he fired lasers at the team. Kiyone and Mihoshi fired their weapons at Sigma, giving him small damage. Luckily, Houki charged in and slashed Sigma five times with her katanas, giving him more damage than before. "That'll won't help you, fools!" Sigma snarled as he disappeared for now. The two remaining color Sigma heads appeared and fired fire and lightning at the gang.

Luckily. Zero rushed in and slashed one of them in half, leaving only one head. Sigma's Borg head appears and tries to suck in the team. Washu launched a bomb at the mouth, giving Sigma more damage than he can handle. Sigma's head disappeared for now.

Sigma's gun form appeared and fired a devaesting laser blast, luckily, the team dodged it and X fired a charged shot at Sigma, giving him larger damage. Sigma disappeared for now and the remaining colored Sigma head that shoots fire appear.

"I have enough of this!" Asuka growled as she flew up to the Sigma head and slashed it in half, causing it to explode.

Sigma's Borg head appeared and fired energy blasts at the team, but the heroes dodged them and X fired a charged up Twin Slasher, giving maximum damage to Sigma's Borg head, Sigma's Borg Head exploded.

"That's it!" Sigma growled in fury as he appeared in his gun form and charged up his laser. "It's time I scatter your remains to the far reaches of space!"

X's limitless potential activates, surprising the otherworlders. "X?!" Irina gasped.

X aimed his Ultimate Buster at Sigma and glared at him angrily. "Sigma! Go back to the Underworld where you belong! Charged shot!" With a angry yell of fury, X fired the powerful charged shot at Sigma, giving him maximum damage, ending the fight. Sigma, however was chuckling evilly.

"W-What's so funny?" Sasami gasped.

"This weapon is already aimed at Earth. Nothing can stop it now!" Sigma said gleefully.

"No!" The gang gasped in shock.

Sigma laughed evilly and mocked "May we meet again, Hunters!" With that said, Sigma exploded.

"We have to find some way to stop Final Weapon!" Muneakira suggested.

"Right! It' ain't over until the fat lady sings!" Ryoko nodded as our heroes head deeper into the engine room in a attempt to stop Final Weapon from firing.

* * *

Our heroes went deeper into the engine room to stop Final weapon from firing at the earth. Then General limps into the room and everyone sees him heading for the core.

"General!" X call out to him.

"The weapon can be stopped with my body." General tells them sadly.

"But then you'll…" Was all Ling could say to him as she starts tearing up.

"Many of my men have died." General explained despondently "As their leader, I must leave with them… Everyone, please forgive my foolishness…"

"Not alone, General." Colonel says as he walks next to General "I'll die with you to atone for our sins."

"No, brother!" Iris cried as she hugs Colonel "I don't want you to leave me! I want you to stay with us!"

Colonel turns to face Iris and kneels to her level "Iris…" He begins as he puts his hand on her cheek "You'll be the new leader of Repliforce to help mend the wounds and rebuild Repliforce's relationship with the humans."

"Don't worry, Colonel." Zero steps in "I'll watch over Iris and take care of her for you."

"I know you will, Zero." Colonel says "Thank you."

Iris thinks for a minute until she agrees "Okay, brother." Iris answers as she touches his hand on her cheek "I'll always love you and never forget you. I'll be strong for your sake and lead Repliforce to a peaceful era with both humans and Reploids!"

"I know you will, Iris." Colonel smiles with tears in his eyes "I believe in you, my sister."

Both Iris and Colonel hugged one last time before everyone warped out of the engine room as Colonel walks next to General and says "Well, old friend. Looks like this will be our last moments together."

"Yes, indeed." General noccdc "I know that your sister will lead Repliforce to a new tomorrow." He puts his hand on the core and makes the ultimate sacrifice as it explodes and takes Colonel with him. The gang managed to escape Final Weapon in Ryo-Ohki as they see its destruction.

* * *

X and the gang watched from the cockpit as Final Weapon exploded. X muttered "It's over, once again…"

"Yeah. But the General and Colonel's deaths have strengthen our resolve to end Sigma once and for all." Zero clenched his fist with a determined smile.

"Yes. I'm sure you'll find a way to truly end that Maverick's reign of terror once and for all." Irina walked up to X and offered him a hand shake. "I want to thank you for telling me the truth and helping me realized that I need to find the truth and believed who is truly good. When I return to my dimension, I'll be sure to put your knowledge to good use."

"I'm sure you will, Irina." X nodded with a smile as he shook her hand. Ryo-Ohki meowed as it headed straight for Earth for a hero's welcome.

* * *

**(Shinji's POV)**

* * *

And so, the Repliforce Coup has ended. Many lives were lost, but some have survivied. As true to her words, Iris became the new leader of Repliforce to help repair the Repliforce's relationship with the humans. The next day, we were given medal of honors for saving the world and fighting valiantly for X's world's future. It's strange, whenever I saved the day, I get beat up in my dimension… But everyone is praising me for saving their lives from Sigma's evil. That praise and determination has helped changed me. Soon the next day, X and his friends used Project Uni to send us back to our dimensions. I'm sure Satellizer and her friends will succeed in destroying the Novas, Jubei, Muneakira and their friends will repair the damages done to Great Japan by Sigma's forces. I wonder what adventures await Tenchi's group and Irina?

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

We see Shinji laying on the grass with a smile. "Isn't that right, X?"

* * *

**(Thread of Fate by TM Revolution plays)**

* * *

**We see the shelf seen in Chapter 118 filled with memories of X and the gang's adventures with past otherworldly allies of Arcs 1 through 5, then after 1 minute and thirty seconds, we see a new picture of mementos from the new otherworldrs of Arc 6 and a picture of X, Zero, the IS girls, Iris and the new otherworlders of Arc 6.**

**The end… for now.**

**Arc 6 completed! Number of chapters in Arc 6: 18! See you next time on Arc 7!**

* * *

**A/n: And Arc 6 has come to a close. Next up is Arc 7 with the plot of MegaMan X5 modified for your viewing pleasure. And the crossovers this time are Symphogear, Kampfer, Battle Girls Time Paradox and Rosairo Plus Vampire! So see you next time for the epic seventh arc of MegaMan X IS!**


	122. Arc 7: Sigma's Dark New Plan!

**A/n: Hello all, welcome to Arc 7 of MegaMan X IS. This arc's featured crossovers are Symphogear, Battle Girls Time Paradox, Kampfer and Rosiro Plus Vampire. Plus, expect modifcations of the plot of MegaMan X5. So without further ado, here is Chapter 122.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan X, Infinite Stratos or the anime shown in this arc, their respected owners do. Please support the disclaimer.**

**Arc 7: The Eurasia Crisis**

**Chapter 122: Panic at the Space Colony! Symphogears and Sigma's Dark New Plan!**

* * *

It's been several months since the Repliforce war and the Earth was at a peaceful time. Iris has taken command of Repliforce for her brother and General after their noble sacrifices and the repairs of the space colonies during the war was almost complete. However, there's been rumors about a conspiracy on the giant colony Eurasia located in a Lagrangian point and sightings of a rouge Reploid at the colony. There has also been reports of someone occupying the colony and taking control of it and scattering a virus in the colony and using its artificial gravity systems to crash into the Earth within 30 days.

Meanwhile at Maverick Hunter base, Dr. Cain has called in X, Zero and the IS girls to meet someone. Once they've arrived at Hunter base, Dr. Cain walked up to them with a new face. While on their way to meet Dr. Cain, Houki sees a familiar face and calls out to her "Alia!"

Alia hears someone calling her and turns around to see "Houki! It's good to see you again!"

"Yeah, it is!" Houki smiles at her friend and asks "What are you doing at Hunter base?"

"You see, Houki." Alia answers "I've now become one of the new Navigators here."

"That's great, Alia!" Houki smiles at her friend "Good for you!"

"Houki!" X calls to her "Hurry up, we don't want to keep Dr. Cain waiting!"

"Alright, X!" Hook shouts back before turing to Alia "Sorry, Alia. I have to see Dr. Cain, but I'll catch up with you later."

"It's alright, Houki." Alia says "We'll see each other later then." Both girls hugged and Houki left to catch up with the others and meet Dr. Cain.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Dr. Cain greeted the heroes "I want you to meet the new commander of the Maverick Hunters."

"A pleasure to meet you." The new Reploid salutes "My name is Signas. Starting today, I'll be the new commander of the Maverick Hunters. It'll be an honor working with you, heroes of the omniverse."

X, Zero and the IS girls then saluted back at Signas "A pleasure to meet you as well." X greets him "Welcome to the Maverick Hunters, Commander Signas. It would also be an honor to serve under you."

After meet Signas and Zero left on a mission to investigate something, Cecilia was walking down the hall until she hears tinkering in the lad. She enters the lad and sees a new Reploid tinkering with a device on the table. She calls to him "Hello, excuse me?"

The Reploid hears her and turns "Oh, hello. I didn't hear you come in."

Cecilia walks up to the Reploid and introduces herself "It's nice to meet you. My name is Cecilia Alcott."

"A pleasure to meet you as well." The Reploid answers back "My name is Douglas. I'm the new mechanic and scientist hired by the Hunters."

Just before they can continue their conversation, the alarm starts blaring and a computerized voice "ATTENTION ALL HUNTERS! ATTENTION ALL HUNTERS! ZERO HAS GONE MISSING AND HAVE LOST ALL CONTACT!"

"What?! Cecilia shouted in disbelief "Zero went missing?! Something is not right! Sorry Douglas, I have to check up on this!"

"I understand, Cecilia." Douglas says "Go help your friend, he needs you." Cecilia nodded to him and left to meet with the others.

* * *

X and the IS girls were sent to Eurasia to find Zero and find out who did this to their friend. Once they've arrived at Zero's last location before he went missing, a huge Maverick appears and the heroes got into battle stance.

"Looks like we're gonna have to put searching for Zero on hold for now until we beat this Maverick!" X shouts to the IS girls and they get into battle stance.

Halfway through the fight, something hits the Maverick in the head and the heroes see three girls landing between them and the Mavarick.

"Don't worry!" Shouted one of the girls "We'll help you defeat this evil robot!"

The heroes looks at them confusingly, but nodded in agreement to let the girls help and the fight continues. After destroying the Maverick, X and the IS girls turned to face their new friends.

"Thanks for helping us." X thanked them "My name is Megaman X, but you can call me X."

"My name is Houki Shinonono." Houki introduces herself "A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Cecilia Alcott." Cecilia also introduces herself "I thank you for helping us."

"My name is Charlotte Dunois." Char bows polity "But you can call me Char. I'm also X's girlfriend." Both her and X blushed.

"I'm Laura Bodewig." Laura says stoically.

"Hi, my name is Huang Lingyin!" Ling says cheerfully "But you can call me Ling."

"My name is Tatenashi Sarashiki and this is my sister, Kanzashi." Tatenashi says as Kanzashi shyly waves at them.

"Nice to meet you guys!" The first girl says cheerfully "My name is Hibiki Tachibana."

"The pleasure is ours." The second girl says "I'm Tsubasa Kazanari."

"It's nice to meet all of you." The third girl says "My name is Chris Yukine."

* * *

After X and the IS girls introduce themselves to their new friends and explain what's been going on, the heroes continued on their search for Zero. Not to far from the heroes, a figure was standing on a pile of debris with a city burning behind him. He activates his comlink "Yes, it's ready… Piece of cake… The Colony is still alive… I can let it fall at any time… Please let me do it now." The figure says darkly "I'm getting bored. All I have to do is… go back to the Earth and scatter the Virus."

A voice from the figure's comlink answers "You're exactly what I expected… You're doing a good job… " The voice snickers evilly.

"Nobody dares to fight against you, except those stupid Maverick Hunters." The figure cockily says "I'll do anything for you, anything…"

"Good…" The voice says "I'm going back to Earth to execute our plan. Stay where you are and await further instruction."

"But I don't think you need to do it personally." The figure continues "Are they really a threat? Are X, Zero and those IS girls really so strong that you can't let someone else do it?"

The voice chuckles cruelly "Yes, in a manner of speaking… Zero… I'll show you what you really are and who your true enemy is…" The voice laughs evilly and cuts the channel.

"Finally!" A crazy voice says "I was wondering when he would shut his big trap!"

Now, now my friend." A more calm voice says "We must do what he says before we do anything hasty."

"Settle down you two." The figure says to the two voices in his head "We did what he told us, so now we wait for something exciting to happen." Then he turns to the audience "And you better stick around for what's gonna happen next." He winks at the audience as he warps out of sight.

* * *

Afterwards, the team with their new friends arrived at Zero's last known location. Alia said that Sigma and Zero were last spotted near the construction site of a statue. As soon as they climb onto the ladders and got to the top near the head. They saw Zero beaten up. "Zero!" X gasped as he and his friends rushed towards him. "You alright?!" X checked for wounds.

"Yeah, just a bit of a bruised ego…" Zero muttered. "But never mind that, where's Sigma?"

"Alia said she lost his signal not too long ago." Ling told him seriously, leaving the Symphogears confused on what they're talking about.

"I see… Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus. It can't be traced by normal means. We have to feel his evil energy… I can feel him… He's near!" Zero gasped, as the gang heard Sigma's evil mainical laugh as the statue near them cracked and it revealed Sigma's head, floating near the team.

"Sigma!" Cecilia growled as everyone aimed their weapons at Sigma. "What are you up to this time?!"

"Hahahaha… Soon, you will find out." Sigma said gleefully. "But why wait? I can kill you here and now! Now get ready!" Sigma got ready for battle.

"I don't know what's going on." Tachibana frowned as she got into a battle stance. "But we're ready!" She yelled out a battle cry as she charged at Sigma and punched and kicked him five times.

"Clever, but you're powerless!" Sigma yelled as he opened his mouth and fired a laser at the team, they dodged it. X fired a charged shot at Sigma's weakpoint, the laser in his mouth, giving him medium damage. Chris extended her claws and charged at Sigma;s weakpoint, giving him more damage than he can handle.

Sigma then fired energy balls from his mouth at the team, some of them were hit, but they recovered. Houki unsheathed her katanas and charged at Sigma's weakpoint, giving him medium damage after she slashed his weak point five times.

Tsubasa got out her sword and slashed Sigma's weakpoint three times, giving him medium damage.

X fired another charged shot at the weak point, giving Sigma even more damage. Sigma tried to ram into the heroes, but they dodged it. Charlotte thrust her spear at Sigma's weak spot after he opened his mouth, giving Sigma medium damage as well. Sigma tried to hit the Sarashiki sisters with a laser blast, but they dodged it and combined their attacks to give Sigma more damage than he can handle. Ling swoop in and punched and kicked Sigma's weak point five times, giving him even more damage than before.

Sigma opened his mouth and tried to fire a deadly laser blast, but X managed to end the fight by firing a charged shot at the weak point. Sigma however, was chuckling darkly, leaving the Hunters confused. "W-What's so funny?" Tachibana gasped.

"I lost to you on purpose! Now my true plan will commence! We'll meet again, Hunters!" With an evil laugh, Sigma exploded. Suddenly, the colony started to rumble.

"W-What's going on?!" Kanzashi panicked. Zero slightly cursed.

"Sigma! He lost to us on purpose so he can execute his true plan!" Zero growled as he got out his wrist computer and called out "Alia! What's happening back on Earth?!"

"Zero! The Earth is at crisis! Sigma has spread his virus all around the Earth! Almost all Reploids save for the ones you recruited a long time ago have gone Maverick, but some of them can still be converted back to Reploids! What's worse, sensors indicate that the space colony Eurasia is on a collision course with Earth!"

"Oh man!" Ling growled in fury as she pounded her fists in anger. "Sigma has really done it now!" Then Signas came on a second cannel.

"Everyone! Return to base so we discuss the situation at hand! There's nothing we can do for the space colony Eurasia now." Signas ordered.

"Roger that." Laura nodded as they cut the channel.

"What's going on here?! What does that Sigma guy mean about executing his true plan?!" Tsubasa demanded.

"We have to head back to Earth to figure it out!" X turned to the Symphogears and issued "Come on, head back to Earth with us so we can figure out a way to save it!" The Symphogears were unsure about this, but they nodded and everyone warped back to Earth.

Sigma has caused the space colony Eurasia to crash into the Earth! Will our heroes stop that plan from coming to fruitation?!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Grizzly Slash: First Part of the Engima Cannon! Enter Time Paradox Girls!**

**A/n: Sigma has really done it now! Can our heroes save the Earth from being destroyed by the space colony Eurasia? Find out next chapter.**


	123. Grizzly Slash

**A/n: Before I start this chapter, I want to go over the modifications to X5's plot. You know about the plot of X5 about saving the world in 16 hours, right? Well, I decided to extend it to 30 days to add in a subplot for Arc 7 that follows the MegaMan X5 plot, the Crimson Armor of Battle Girls Time Paradox and the Moderators of Kampfer. The Moderators are side villains for Arc 7 as well a few other villains of Battle Girls Time Paradox. Also, my co-author, Panther J has made a OC for Battle Girls Time Paradox and he is a male. So special credit goes to my pal, Panther J for making him. So without further ado, here is Chapter 123.**

**Chapter 123: Grizzly Slash: First Part of the Engima Cannon! Enter Time Paradox Girls!**

* * *

**(30 days left until Colony Collision…)**

After X and the others were warped back to Hunter base back on Earth, they met up with Signas to get a briefing on what's gonna happen next. The heroes arrived at the command room and Signas was waiting for them "Everyone, glad you made back safety." Then he looks at the three newcomers "And who are they?"

"New friends of ours." X answers "They helped us find Zero and brought him back here."

"I see." Signas says "I thank you for bringing back one of our top operatives, but now back to the subject at hand." Signas explains to the heroes grimly "I'm afraid I have some bad news. The virus that Sigma spread all through the colony will cause it to crash into the Earth within 30 days."

"WHAT!?" The heroes gasped in shock.

"But there is a way to save the Earth." Douglas steps in "We have to use an old ancient laser cannon created by Tabane to destroy the colony." Houki gasped at hearing her sister's name and Douglas continues "The weapon is called Enigma. Tabane created it before she went into hiding during the Phantom Virus Tragedy." This time, the rest of the IS girls frowned sadly at the mere mentioning of that incident as Douglas continued on. "We need to gather the four parts to make it work again."

"I've located the first part." Alia said as she typed in some data, showing a map of the Australian Outback "It's being guarded by Grizzly Slash."

"Then he's our first target." Signas nodded as he turns to the heroes "All of you should prepare for what's ahead. Rest up for now and we'll let you know when it's time to start the mission."

"Roger!" The heroes saluted to Signas.

Before the mission starts, X and the IS girls decided to chat with their new friends. Then Char commented "By the way, Tachibana. I notice that you share the same first name as Tokai."

"Really?" Tachibana asked "That's cool."

"Well, Tokai was a bit of a jerk back then, but one certain incident changed him for the better." Ling smiled sweetly as she looked out the window. For a moment there, she thought she can see the space colony getting closer to Earth slowly

'"So…" Houki begins to ask "How are you get your powers?" The Symphogears looked at each other and nodded and started to explain everything.

"Well…" Tachibana begins to explain "Two years ago, I was almost killed by these creatures called Noise. I was saved by Kanade who sacrificed herself to protect me, but she also taught me to never accept death."

"As for me." Tsubasa steps in "I've always had my powers, but I was with my partner, Kanade." The heroes gasped as Tsubasa continues "Yes, the same person that saved Tachibana from the Noise."

"For me." Chris also steps in "Like Tsubasa, I've always had my powers, but I was also able to summon and command Noise at will. I was sent by Fin'e to fight Tachibana, but I found out that Fin'e lied to me in order to use me and I gained a hatred for adults."

"That reminds me of Carl." X says and Chris looked at him "He's a friend of ours. Like you, he also hated adults for what his father did to his older sister." The Symphogears gasped in shock.

"What?!" Tachibana cried "Why would his own father do that!?"

"According to Carl." X continued "His father only see humans as things and he wants to experiment on them. Also morals and humanity means nothing to him." Everyone went silent for a few minutes until X gets a call from his comlink. He answers "This is X… Roger, thanks Alia. Looks like it's time to start the mission." Everyone nodded in agreement and warped to Grizzly Slash's location.

* * *

**(Australian Outback, 7:00 PM)**

* * *

The heroes warped on a speeding truck lined up with more of them. "Whoa!" Tachibana gawked as she nearly fell on her rump, but Tsubasa caught her in time. "Our first mission is on a speeding truck or something?!" She panicked.

"Hey." Zero reassured her with a sweet smile. "Sometimes, our missions get crazier when dealing with Mavericks. Let's start the mission and find Grizzly Slash and get his Crystal Ball."

"Is it me, or does this Grizzly Slash is named after a Guns 'N' Roses member?" Tsubasa wondered. "They were a huge hit in America back in my dimension during the oldies."

"We have the same band there in the 70s or something." Ling nodded. "But let's not let that distract us. Let's find Grizzly Slash and we'll be one step closer to saving the Earth. Once we saved the Earth, we're going after Sigma!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they proceed forward. They had to jump off the trucks as they were about to explode after destroying their cores, then at the final truck, it stopped at a hidden cavern.

X got out his wrist computer. "Alia. We're inside a hidden cavern. Is this where Grizzly Slash is hiding in?" He asked her.

"Yes. Grizzly Slash is rumored to be an illegal weapons dealer. He sells weapons to terrorists, Mavericks or nations at war with each other. Douglas believes he holds the Crystal Ball we need to fix up the Enigma. I wish you luck on defeating him." Alia cuts the channel.

"Alright, let's- Huh?!" Tatenashi gasped as X's helmet gem lights up, showing a hidden alcove. "Whoa, will you look at that? A Light Capsule is hidden in this hideout!" She figured.

"Light Capsule?" Tachibana asked confusedly as she blinked.

"Those capsules contain armor left by X's creator, Dr. Light before he died. Dr. Light figured that the omniverse will be in deep trouble so he created powerful armor sets for X should the need arises. I wonder what the next armor is then…" Char wondered.

"Only one way to find out, let's check it out." Zero urged. Everyone nodded in agreement as they traced the light to a hidden room in the alcove.

X walked up the Light Capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared. The Symphogears got a good look at Dr. Light in awe. "He reminded me of Santa Clause…" Chris muttered in awe.

Dr. Light noticed Zero and gasped. "You're… Zero, aren't you?"

Zero was confused by what Dr. Light meant by that. "Huh? How did you know my name?" Zero demanded.

"Never mind, I'll tell you soon. X, I learned that Sigma has infected the world with his sinister virus. So you won't be able to acquire parts that easily until the virus is dispelled. But, I managed to save some blueprints, four of each for two armor sets. The first set for this Capsule you see before is the leg module of the Falcon Armor. Gather the three remaining blueprints and give them to Alia to construct the Falcon Armor. With it, you can fly whenever you want to help you reach areas you couldn't reach before. X… I beg of you and the IS pilots, stop Sigma before he finished what He started to bring the world to its knees." Dr. Light pleaded.

"He? Who is this He you are talking about, Dr. Light?!" X demanded, but he didn't get an answer as the hologram disappeared. X and the gang were silent as X stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints into his mainframe. X got out his wirst computer. "Alia, I'm sending you data on blueprints for the leg module of the Falcon Armor left by my creator, Dr. Light. Can you construct them?"

"You bet, X." Alia nodded. "I didn't become a navigator for nothing. Me and Douglas will work on building the leg module of the Falcon Armor. Find the other three blueprints and I'll have the Falcon Armor ready for you." Alia cuts the channel.

"Alright, let's find Grizzly Slash and get out of here." Laura replied smugly. Everyone nodded in agreement as they head down the path leading to Grizzly Slash's lair

* * *

As soon as they entered the room. Grizzly Slash was glaring at the team. "So you finally made it, huh? Lord Sigma told me you would be coming for the Crystal Ball I have." Grizzly Slash was a large brown humanoid bear with a deadly red claw.

"Then let us have it! We need it to save the Earth!" Houki got into a battle stance.

"No way, human! Lord Sigma's ideal omniverse is absolute! Now then. Prepare to die!" Grizzly Slash dug into the ground.

Once Grizzly Slash dug underground, the heroes were looking around to catch him the moment he emerges from the ground. They heard him digging to the surface, but he was coming out of the wall on the other side of the arena. "Gotcha!" He shouts as he charges towards the heroes and slams Houki onto the wall on the other side of the arena.

"Houki!" The heroes shouted as they try to save her, but Grizzly Slash slams his fist into the wall and causes rocks to fall from the ceiling, blocking their path.

"Now then…" Grizzly Slash smirked cruelly as he stomps to Houki "Time to end you, Hunter scum!" He raises his clawed hand into the air to finish off Houki and she closes her eyes as he brings in down towards her. Then, the sound of a sword clashing with Grizzly Slash's claw and Houki opens her eyes to see a woman blocking his claw with her sword.

"What?!" Grizzly Slash gawked "Where did you come from?"

The woman just smirks at him while she holds him back with little to no effort. Then Houki sees a young boy coming towards her and picking her up bridal style. She looks at his face and almost sees a young Ichika in him.

'Wow.' She thought to herself and blushes 'He looks like Ichika when we were kids.'

Back with Grizzly Slash and the woman, she sees that the boy got Houki out of harm's way and pushes him back, jumps out of the way and yells "Now!" Grizzly Slash was pelted in the back with a storm of kunais, an enchanted arrow, a lighting spear and a flaming dragon. Grizzly Slash falls to his knees and it time to end this "Oichi!" The woman calls to the boy "It's time we finish this!"

"Right!" The boy, known as Oichi, rushes to the other side of Grizzly Slash and both started charging towards him. Both slashed Grizzly Slash with their blades in an X formation, ending the fight.

"I was beaten by mere humans?!" Grizzly Slash shouted in disbelief as he screams in agony and explodes into scrap metal.

X and Zero touched Grizzly Slash's remains. X yelled out "Crescent Shot!" X got out his X-Buster and fired a orange crescent attack.

Zero yelled out "C-Sword!" Zero's Z-Saber turned orange and he did a flip and attacks in every direction. He also dashed in the air.

After Houki managed to get the Crystal Ball from the stash where Grizzly Slash kept his loot, the heroes turned to the newcomers and X thanked them "Thank you for saving our friend. My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X. And this is Zero, my friend and partner. What are your names?"

"X and Zero, huh? Strange names." The woman muttered "My name is Oda Nobunaga." The Nobunaga places her hand on the boy's head "This my little brother, Oichi."

Oichi couldn't help but be mesmerized by Houki until Nobunaga whacks him to get his attention, "Ouch!" He cries "Ok, ok I'm back! Geez, you didn't have to hit me that hard, sister."

"That's not how a prince show act!" Nobunaga scolded and continues "Now where was I? Oh yes, these two are my retainers, Hideyoshi and Akechi Mitsuhide." Hideyoshi cheerfully waves at them while Mitsuhide just glares.

"My name is Uesugi Kenshin." A slightly younger woman introduced "I hope we can be great allies."

"I'm Imagawa Yoshimoto." The third woman steps in "I do hope you can entertain me."

"I'm Takeda Shingen." The slightly more older woman also steps in "I hope you can get me a good challenge next time."

Then the IS girls gasped in shock and shouted "Wait, you mean you're all the famous warlords from the Warring States Era?!"

"It would seem you know use." Nobunaga smirked

"Well, yeah." Houki says "But I thought they were men, not women. Except for Oicihi who's supposed to be a woman."

The newcomer looked at the heroes with confused expressions and question marks above their heads.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at Hunter Base?" Tachibana grinned sheepishly with a sweat drop.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Search for the Crimson Armor Pieces! Enter the Kampfers and Hideyoshi Lifts Everyone's Spirits Up!**

**A/N: How do you like that? Next time, our heroes learned that Hideyoshi is from her world's future and what happens when the Time Paradox Girls learned how to use RepArmors? Find out next time, everyone!**


	124. Search for the Crimson Armor Pieces!

**Chapter 124: Search for the Crimson Armor Pieces! Enter the Kampfers and Hideyoshi Lifts Everyone's Spirits Up!**

* * *

**(****29 days left until Colony Collision…)**

* * *

After X and the gang returned to Hunter base, the ancient crew, save for Hideyoshi, were amazed by everything in the base and scattered to see all of it. X and the others were a little worried about letting them go free around the base.

"Ooh, what's this thing?" Nobunaga asks as she looks at the computer and starts pressing the keys.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Alia yells at her to stop, making sure that Nobunaga didn't break the computer. "That's very delicate!"

"Hey you!" Mitsuhide yelled at Alia "Keep your hands off my lord!"

"W-What? Lord? What do you mean by that?" Alia blinked.

"Amazing." Kenshin looks at a gun "This is an interesting weapon."

"Be careful with that!" A Hunter shouts at her as he checked to make sure there wasn't any casualties "It's dangerous to hold it like that!"

"Wow, this looks cute." Yoshimoto looks at a small device "I wonder what it does?"

"Hey, put that down!" Douglas shouts frantically as he got Yoshimoto away from the small device. "That's a delicate piece of machinery!" He checked to make sure it wasn't damaged. He sighed in relief when it is still functioning.

"Interesting." Shingen holds a grenade and pulls the pin "It looks very strange."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Another Hunter cries "Don't pull the pin on that!" He grabs the grenade out of her hands and throws it outside and everyone breathes a sigh of relief as they heard a explosion outside. Luckily, nobody was hurt outside.

"Man." Ling muttered "They're like kids in a toyshop. At least Altair wasn't this bad." And everyone nods in agreement. However, the most energetic was Oichi as he zips around the base and asking "What's this thing?" or "What does that do?" Until he sees a big red button on the main computer and goes over to it. Everyone gasped in shock as he was about to press it.

"Hold it right there, young man!" Signas scolded as he grabs Oichi by the collar of his shirt and lifts him "I wouldn't press that button, if I were you."

"Hey, put me down!" Oichi cries as he struggles "I'm warning you!"

"Hey, you!" Nobunaga shouts at Signas and points her sword at him "Put my little brother down!"

Signas was unfazed by her threat, but complies "Very well." And released Oichi from his grip and he runs to Nobunaga's arms for safety. After everything settled down, it was time for the introductions.

"Sorry about that, Commander." X apologized to Signas "We should've kept a close eye on them. But the good thing is that no one got hurt."

"Yes, I supposed you're right." Signas agreed "Now, are you gonna introduce them to us?"

"Oh, right." X begins "These are the feudal lords from the Warring States Era, Oda Nobunaga and her brother Oichi. Nobunaga's retainers, Hideyoshi and Akechi Mitsuhide. Uesugi Kenshin, Imagawa Yoshimoto, and Taked Shingen." Then he turns to the feudal lords "Everyone, this is our commander, Signas. Our Navigator, Alia. And our mechanic, Douglas."

After introductions were made, X and the gang decided to show the feudal lords around Hunter base. After the tour and returned to the command room, a transmission was sent to them.

"Incoming transmission from… …sources unknown." Alia reported as the figure from before appeared in the screen.

"Who's this? I've never seen him…" Signas muttered at the person on the screen

"Nice to meet you, Maverick Hunters." The figure greets them "I have no hard feelings toward you, but this is my mission… Before long, I will attack the Hunter Base… Aw, are Mr. X, Mr. Zero and those cute, little IS girls there? Please play with me! I'm really bored… Don't worry! We'll fight like true sportsmen." He giggles insanely "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Dynamo. See you soon…" He cuts the channel.

"How dare he… at a time like this?!" Signas growls "Should we even attempt to fight against one so arrogant?"

* * *

With Dynamo after he cuts the channel, the crazy voice asks "I don't get why the heck do we have to wait? Can we just kill X and his friends right now? Oh and flirt with those cute IS girls while we're at it."

"Calm down!" The calm voice scolded "We must think before we act so recklessly!"

"Cool it, you two." Dynamo scolds the two voices "We have to wait for the right time to attack Hunter base." The he turns to the audience "I suppose you guys want to see what happens in the next scene, right?" He winks at the audience

* * *

Back at Hunter base, the alarm starts blaring and Alia was checking the computer "We've got an emergency! There's an unknown energy signature in Western Germany!" Laura gasped at hearing her homeland is under attack.

"Right then!" Signas turns to the heroes "X-Squad, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted and warped to Germany. Once they've arrived in Germany, there was a huge Maverick attacking a village and the heroes charged at it.

X switched to the Nova Armor and fired C-Shot at the giant mantis Mechanaloid, giving it medium damage. Nobunaga got out her sword and yelled "Cruel Blade!" She launched the flaming attack at the Mechanaloid, giving it larger doses of damage.

"A-Amazing!" Char gasped in awe. "I didn't know Nobunaga was able to do that!"

"Still, she's different than the Nobunaga we're familiar with in our world." Zero nodded as he leaped up and slashed the Maverick five times with his Z-Saber, giving the Maverick big damage. Oichi was amazed by Zero's Z-Saber.

'Mr. Zero can wield a sword of light… Awesome. First Hideyoshi with her cool phone thingie and now that cool sword of light.'

Laura screamed out her battle cry as she flew in and slashed the Maverick three times with her greatsword, dodging the Maverick's scythes.

Cecilia charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at the Maverick, causing it to explode.

After the Maverick was defeated, the heroes looked at the village and sighed.

"If only we got here sooner…" Laura mutters to herself as she lowered her head down despondently. Char then hugs her to comfort her and she accepts it.

"Hey, Hideyoshi." Oichi turns to her "Wasn't this like on your first day with us?"

"Yeah." Hideyoshi answers him "It was like that day with you guys."

"Then do that thing again!" Oichi beamed "Do that thing you did with your phone thingie and lift their spirits up like last time!"

"Yeah, you're right!" She beams "I should do what I did last time!" Everyone, except for Nobunaga, Oichi and Mitsuhide, was looking at her confusedly as she brings out her cellphone and places it on a broken support beam. Then she pressed play on her phone and the song Reincarnation was playing from the phone. At first everyone was confuse of what to do, but Hideyoshi tells them that it's for lifting up their spirits and they joined in to help clean up the mess. Soon, everyone was helping the villagers clean up the mess and making them happy. There was one scene where Hideyoshi was being a klutz again and gets herself hurt. Another scene shows Houki and Oichi were helping an old woman out of her destroyed home and she says they make a cute couple which causes both of them to blush. The next scene show X with Char and Laura removing some debris that was blocking the way for some people in an apartment complex. Next scene shows Ling reuniting a child with her parents she was separated from. New scene shows Zero removing some more debris that fell on some of the people. Shingen and Nobunaga were helping Zero with the debris. Everyone was helping the survivors clean up the mess and tending to the injured. Soon, the village was cleaned up and the people were thankful for the heroes.

* * *

"I gotta admit Hideyoshi." Laura praised her "That was something else. You made those people happy again."

"Yeah, you did." Ling praised as well before asking "But, aren't you also from the past?"

"Well, actually…" Hideyoshi begins to explain as she pressed her fingers nervously "I'm from the future or in your case the present. Hideyoshi is my nickname, my real name is Yoshino Hide."

"That right there is an understatement…" A voice says mockingly and the heroes looked down to see a white dog with a samurai helmet.

"Is that a dog?" Houki asked in confusion.

"Is that a dog with a samurai helmet?" Houki asked in confusion.

"Shirou?!" Hideyoshi gasped in shock "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that you don't mess things up, kid." Shirou retorted, and the heroes gasped.

"H-He talks!" Ling shouts in disbelief "That dog is talking!"

"Hey, keep it down!" Shirou scolded her "Only the kid here and you guys can talk with me."

"So then." X asked "Who are you?"

"Like the kid said." Shirou begins "My name is Shirou and I guess you can say I'm a guide of sorts. I also know that the kid here is not from the world myself and those people inhabit. Although, she's not the only one out of place in our world."

"What do you mean, Shirou?" Char asked him "Who's the one also out of place?"

"Are you blind or something?" Shirou points at Oichi annoyed "You just met him."

"Oichi?!" The heroes gasped in shock.

"That's right." Shirou says and continues "But that's not the only reason I'm here." He turns to the heroes "I also know that your enemy, Sigma, is planning to crash the Space Colony Eurasia into Earth and destroy it." This shocks Hideyoshi to an extant

"D-Destroy the world?! What kind of evil despicable person would want to wipe out all life on Earth to do that?!" Hideyoshi almost fainted, but she regain her composure

"Hey, guys!" Tachibana calls to them, she and her friends are confused on what's going on. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone…" X begins to explain with a serious frown. "It's time we tell you about the real reason for everything that you've seen so far." X begins to tell everyone about their mortal enemy, Sigma, and how much pain and suffering he caused to everyone.

"Space Colony?" Nobunaga asked in confusion "What is a space colony? And who is this Sigma character?" The other feudal lords were also confused.

"Sigma is our mortal enemy." Zero explains with an angry frown. "He wants to wipe out all of humanity and make a utopia for Reploids by conquering the omniverse."

The two otherworldly groups gasped in shock and horror at what Sigma has done and what he's gonna do in 30 days if they don't stop him.

"Sigma…" Nobunaga growls and clutches her fist "What he's doing is unforgivable and he must be punished for his crimes!"

"I agree…" Tsubasa frowned deeper. "He may be more powerful than the Noise themselves and the possible threat he holds for every single dimension. Looks like we have no choice. We have to help you stop Sigma.

Then Shirou's nose sense something in the air "Hang on, everyone!" He tells everyone "I sense one of the pieces of the Crimson Armor! This way!" And everyone follows Shirou to one of the pieces of the Crimson Armor. "That armor is reason why everyone you see is in your dimension and are scattered everywhere, blue one!"

"Nobunaga." X calls to her "What does the Crimson Armor do?"

"Well…" Nobunaga begins to explain "It's an armor that's said to give the wearer unimaginable power."

"Who told you both about the Crimson Armor?" Tatenashi asked them.

"Date Masamune." Oichi answers her and pulls out a scroll "She told us everything she knows about the armor and its pieces to assemble it, but she never told us about its power or anything like that."

"Everyone!" X yells to the group "If Sigma were to get his hands on the Crimson Armor, then he'll be even more powerful than before! We've got to find those armor pieces before he does!"

"Right!" Everyone shouts in agreement. Finally, the heroes managed to find the first piece of the armor, it was the helmet located in a meadow.

"Yeah!" Oichi cheers "We found one of the armor pieces!"

"How many pieces of the armor are there?" Zero asked Nobunaga.

"There are six pieces in all." Nobunaga answered him "The helmet, chest plate, left gauntlet, right gauntlet, left leg and right leg. My group already has four pieces of the armor. The chest plate, left gauntlet, right gauntlet and right leg." She show the the heroes the other pieces they have. Just as both X and Hideyoshi was about to acquire it, they heard the sound of a gun firing at them and X grabbed Hideyoshi and jumped out of the way. The heroes got into battle stance as they saw four girls across from them.

"Hey, you!" The red haired girl shouts "You guys must be White Kampfer!"

The heroes stared at her with confused looks and X asks "What are you talking about? We're not these White Kampfer or whatever you're talking about."

"Yeah, that's right!" Hideyoshi agrees with X "What gives you the right to accuse us like that?"

"Shut it, you idiots!" The red haired girls shouts again "You guy are going down!" The four girls charged at the and the fight begins.

"Hah!" The blue haired girl flung a fireball at X, but he swatted it and it hit a branch, roasting it. The blue haired girl sweat dropped with white dotted eyes. "Well… I'm out of ideas…" She muttered before she was hit by the butt of Kenshin's spear.

The purple haired girl got out two daggers that were oddly chained together and charged towards Zero who got into a battle stance and blocked the purple haired girl's attacks. The purple haired girl smirked. "You're pretty good with that lightsaber… Where did you get it?"

Zero paused to think about it. 'Ya know… That's a actually good question…' He eyed his Z-Saber for a moment before he blocked the purple girl's attacks with a uppercut, making the girl fly upwards, knocking her to the ground. But she stood back up and leaped up towards Zero. Zero frowned as he got ready for round two.

Mitsuhide was dodging the red haired girl's bullets from her gun. Mitsuhide frowned deeper as she was about to throw a kunai at the red haired girl's hand, but a charged shot from Cecilia's Buster hit the red haired girl. Mitsuhide turned angrily at Cecilia. "I was doing fine until you interfered!" She snapped at the British IS Pilot.

"I-I was just helping out!" Cecilia grinned sheepishly with a sweat drop. That akward moment forced her to dodge a gun shot from the red haired girl. So she charged up a shot and fired a paralyzing shot at the red haired girl, it succeed and paralyzed her.

"W-What the- What is this?!" The red haired girl growled angrily as she struggled to break free, but failed.

Meanwhile, Hideyoshi and Oichi were holding their own against the gray haired girl who wielded a katana. The silver haired girl smirked as she knocked Hideyoshi's staff away from her. "Uh-oh!" Hideyoshi sweat dropped with white dotted eyes. Oichi yelled out his battle cry as he charged towards the silver haired girl, but she knocked him out with a knee kick in the stomach, making him recoil, but Hideyoshi managed to catch him.

"You White Kampfers are good, but you're no match for a Red Kampfer!" The silver haired girl charged towards Hideyoshi and Oichi, but she was blocked by Houki who took a defensive stance and slashed the silver haired girl across the chest, giving her medium damage. "Ugh!" The silver haired girl grunted as she got into a battle stance. "You're no amateur, aren't you?"

"You got that right." Houki nodded. "My experience as a IS pilot and Maverick Hunter has helped me honed my skills. So, have a taste of this!" Houki yelled out her battle cry as she leaped above the silver haired girl, catching her by surprise. Houki then sheathed her katanas and dashed towards the silver haired girl and karate chopped her into unconsciousness.

Hideyoshi and Oichi were surprised by Houki's power and speed. Oichi ran up to Houki and held her hand. "You were amazing, miss Houki! Thank you for saving us." Oichi looked into Houki's eyes and Houki did the same, both turned away, blushing slightly.

The purple haired girl was surprised by her friends being defeated so easily and that distraction caused Zero to punch her in the gut, knocking her out.

The blue haired girl was surprised and scared by her defeated friends that she didn't know Ling charging towards her and headbutting into her, knocking her into a hill. But then, something strange happened. But her three girls managed to recover and got up for round two, but they panted heavily.

After the battle has ended, both sides were panting heavily and the four girls were now ready to listen to them.

"I gotta admit." The black haired girl says with a smile "You lot are pretty tough. Normally a White Kampfer would try to find a way to deceive us and escape, but you were able to stand your ground and fight us head on."

"You're no slouches yourselves." Zero praised them "Whoever these White Kampfer you're talking about are, I can tell you that we're not like them."

"Now will you listen to us?" X asked them "We're not your enemy, but we can help you fight these White Kampfer."

The four girls looked at each other and turned back to the heroes as the blue haired girl answers "Okay, we'll listen to what you have to say. But first…" The blue haired girl turned into a male with his hair still the same color.

"EH?!" Was all the heroes said as the girl became a boy right before their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of a hidden base in Earth, Sigma was sitting on his throne as three women were standing before him. "Are you sure about this, Kaede?" He asked one of the women with a sinister smirk "This boy is your childhood friend, right?"

"That moron? Please…." Kaede scoffs "I only want to destroy him and his friends."

"Alright, then." Sigma grinned evilly "Whatever floats your boat." Then he turns to the other two women "From what you told me, the Crimson Armor is able to grant its wearer unimaginable power. Isn't that right, Date Masasume and Tokugawa Ieyasu?"

"That's correct, Sigma." Ieyasu answers him "Once all the pieces of the armor are gathered, the wearer is granted unlimited power."

"I see." Sigma grinned "Listen up, I want you three to find the other pieces of the Crimson Armor, destroy the Hunters and bring both the armor and Zero to me. Also, I want both Ieyasu and Masasume toi work with Dynamo to attack the Hunter Base should the second Maverick General fall to the Hunters." The three bowed to Sigma, but Masasume wasn't liking this, and left his throne room.

Sigma looked up to his screen and smiled darkly. "Soon, Zero… You will learn the truth behind your creation." With that said, Sigma laughed evilly as his evil laugh echoes throughout the base.

* * *

After everything was cleared up with the Kampfer group, Hideyoshi asks Houki "So, do you think Oichi is cute?"

"What?!" Houki blushes at the question "What makes you think that?"

"Because you were looking at him like he is." Hideyoshi answers her, blinking heavily.

"Heh, you know she's right." Shirou smirked at Houki "You definitely have eyes for the young prince."

"M-Maybe… He just… reminded me of someone I know when we were kids." Houki blushed madly. "L-Let's grab the Crimson Armor piece and head back to base so we can explain to those girls on who we are and the situation at hand."

The last Crimson Armor will be the most challenging to find, can the Maverick Hunters find the last Crimson Armor piece before Sigma and his minions do?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Duff McWhalen: Under the Sea Once Again! The Second Falcon Armor Blueprint! Get the Water for Engima!**

**A/N: How do you like this chapter? Next up is Duff McWhalen and our heroes acquiring the water needed for Engima and a second Falcon Armor blueprint. And how will the Battle Girls, and Kampfers handle using RepArmors to breath underwater during this mission? Find out next time! Cya!**


	125. Duff McWhalen

**Chapter 125: Duff McWhalen: Under the Sea Once Again! The Second Falcon Armor Blueprint! Get the Water for Engima!**

* * *

**(Still 29 days left until collision…)**

* * *

Once everything settled down, the heroes decided to get to know the Ancient Crew and the Kampfer group before starting on their next mission to recover the second Engima part.

"I guess we'll have to introduce ourselves." The blue haired boy says "My name is Natsuru Seno. These are my friends Akane Mishima, Shizuku Sangou and Mikoto Kondou."

"What's with the bracelets?" Laura asked them "How come two of you have blue and the other two have red and how did Natsuru turned from a girl to a boy?"

"I guess I better explain that as well." Natsuru grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head "Okay, these bracelets symbolizes the Kampfer, a female warrior with special powers."

"But you said female warriors." Houki says to him confusedly, looking at Natsuru oddly. "How can you be a Kampfer if you're a guy?"

"That's a hard one to explain." Natsuru answered "Because I, like the others, was chosen to be a Kampfer. The Blue Kampfer, that's myself and Akane, have to fight the Red Kampfer, that's Shizuku and Mikoto."

"Yeah, that's what she said." Oichi steps in "Miss Mikoto called herself a Red Kampfer during our fight. But she also called us White Kampfer, who are they?"

"I suppose we should tell you that." Shizuku says, smiling slightly "But before we do, we should also apologized for attacking and accusing you of being White Kampfer." The four of them bowed "We were wrong to attack you like that. We hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us."

"Don't worry about it." X smiled at them "As long it was a misunderstanding, you guys are forgiven," The four breathed a sigh of relief.

"So then…" Zero now asked them "Who are these White Kampfer you've been talking about?"

"Well, the White Kampfer are our enemy." Shizuku answered with a frown "They were formed after the Red and Blue Kampfer, as in us, made a truce to stop the senseless fighting between us."

"You said they were formed, right?" Nobunaga asked "So there must be someone who formed them to stop you four. Do you have any idea who?" The Kampfer group shrugged indicating that they don't know anyone like that.

"So what about you guys?" Mikoto asked the heroes "What's so important about that helmet you got?"

"This…" Nobunaga answers her "Is known as the Crimson Armor. According to legend, it's been said the armor can give someone unimaginable power once all the pieces are gathered."

"An armor that can give power?" Natsuru repeated, gulping in fear. "That could be trouble if it fell into the wrong hands."

"What does the armor itself looks like?" Akane asked confusedly.

Oichi pulls out a scroll and shows everyone the fully assembled armor "This is the Crimson Armor." He answers "This is what it looks like when it's completed. Date Masamune showed us this scroll and told us about the armor. Although, there's one thing that's got me confused."

"And what's that?" Ling asked him, looking at him in curiosity.

"It's this slot on the helmet." Oichi shows them a slot on the helmet "It looks something can fit here. What that thing is, I don't know. But if we can find the piece that goes on the helmet, we can learn more about it."

Everyone looked in amazement at Oichi for being so intelligent for someone so young and everyone started praising him. They also nodded in agreement to find the missing piece of the armor and of the puzzle to know the secret about the armor's true power.

"That's my little brother!" Nobunaga praised him as she ruffled his hair while grinning. "Always having an idea up his sleeve."

"Yeah, he does." Hideyoshi agreed with a cheery smile "He always manages to come up with a solution for something."

"I concur as well." Mitsuhide also agreed, smiling slightly. "He knows when to come up with a plan depending on the situation."

"Aww, come on." Oichi blushed with embarrassment "I just thought we might know more about the armor and keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

Then Zero gets a call from his comlink, it was Alia. "This is Zero…" He answers Alia "Roger, we're on our way." He cuts the channel and turns to everyone "That was Alia. She found the next part for Engima that's being guarded by Duff McWhalen. She also said that Douglas made something for our new friends." Everyone nodded in agreement and warped back to Hunter Base.

* * *

Once they've returned to Hunter Base, they see Douglas waiting for them with some RepArmors "Glad you made it back. I've got some RepArmors for your friends." Then he see the Kampfer group "Oh, I see you got four more? Hang on, I'll be back in a jiffy." And he returns to his lab to make more RepArmors for the Kampfer group.

"While we're waiting for Douglas to come back." X turns to their new friends "I'm sure that you're all wondering about Zero and myself?"

"That's right." Kenshin answered him "You look human, but you always wear your armor. Shouldn't it be uncomfortable to wear them for a long time?"

"That's because we're not human." Zero answers her "We're called Reploids."

"Reploids?" Oichi asked confusingly "What are those?"

"Reploids are sentient robots with human emotions." Ling tells them "They can think and act like how a human can. But that's also the reason they go Maverick."

"Maverick?" Tachibana asks her while looking at her with wide eyes. "Is that what we've been fighting?"

"That's right." Houki answer for Ling "They're Reploids that decided to rebel against the humans either by themselves or a virus."

The otherworlders couldn't help but stare at the heroes in amazement at everything they've learned from them. Then Shingen steps up and asks "So what about the rest of you? How did you met each other?

"That's because we were in cryosleep." Char answers her "We're not from this time period like the rest of you."

"So how did you came to this time period?" Tsubasa asked the IS girls "You said you were in cryosleep, right? So how did you end up there?"

Just before they could answer, Douglas came back with four more RepArmors "Sorry about that." He apologizes "It took longer than I thought. But here you go, RepArmors for everyone. With these, you're able to fight better than you could and breath underwater and even in space."

And in the locker room after showing everyone where it is, the Ancient Crew and Kampfers have trouble putting on their RepArmors, but thanks to Char and the others, they managed to put them on. Here's what they have to say about their new outfits to help them in situations like this.

"This is… interesting…" Nobunaga muttered as she looked at her hand. She still has Conquest mounted on her back.

"…I look ridiculous…" Mitsuhide growled as an anger vein appeared on her forehead.

"We don't need the RepArmors because our Symphogear forms allow us to breath underwater and in space as well." Tachibana smiled as she and her friends transformed into their Symphogear forms.

"So, what is your relationship with each other?" Natsuru asked X, Zero and the IS girls.

"We'll tell you during the mission." X tells their new friends "Right now, we have to get the second part from Duff McWhalen."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the location of Duff McWhalen and the second Engima part.

* * *

**(28 days left until collision…)**

* * *

The gang warped underwater, the Ancient Crew were surprised to learn that they are deep underwater and Hideyoshi saw fish swimming past her. "So it does allow us to breath underwater." Hideyoshi beamed. She and the others were wearing the RepArmor helmets.

"According to Alia, we need an ocean's worth of H20 to cool the Engima's heating systems to prepare it to fire at the colony." Zero told everyone. The Kampfers were confused on what they meant by firing something called the Engima at a colony.

"Um… What do you mean by that?" Akane asked timidly.

"Our mortal enemy, Sigma has rigged the space colony Eurasia to crash into the Earth within 30 days. We now have 28 days left…" Houki frowned as she adjusted her RepArmor to prepare for the mission ahead.

"Sigma?" Shizuka asked confusedly.

"He's our sworn enemy…" X frowned. "He wants to wipe out all of humanity and enslave the omniverse to make a utopia for Reploids. He used to be the leader of the Maverick Hunters, but a virus has turned him into the leader of the Mavericks. He has caused so much pain and suffering throughout the years."

"Oh wow… This Sigma guy sounds serious if he is willing to crash a whole space colony into this Earth so he can try to be ruler of the omniverse…" Natsuru frowned as he clenched his fist.

"Yeah. His true form is that of a computer virus." Ling nodded as she swam on ahead. "Each time he is destroyed, his followers will build him a new Battle Body to try to finish what he has started."

"So how did you seven and X met each other if you don't mind me asking?" Chris asked the IS girls.

"Well, all seven of us were cryogenically frozen due to a virus released by a terrorist organization called Phantom Task. It wiped out 10 percent of Japan. But we seven survived the virus due to our type S blood." Tatenashi began explaining. "Me and my little sister were separated from our friends when we were put in suspended animation. X is the first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on. He was created by a deceased scientist of 20XX named Dr. Thomas Light. X founded Houki and her four friends about the time before the first Maverick War started." Tatenashi's mood then went sour. "Sigma found me and my little sister in cryosleep when he was about to hack into the Mother Computer of Hunter Base and he brainwashed us into fighting our friends. But luckily, X managed to save us." She smiled warmly at X.

Before anyone can say any more, they heard a rumbling and all eyes turned to see a giant green whale like submarine approaching them at a alarming rate. Hideyoshi's eyes turned white dotted and gawked "Incoming whale submarine approaching at twelve o' clock!"

Alia came in through a channel on X's wrist computer. "That is the U-555! I thought it was displayed at a museum! Looks like you have no choice but to destroy it!"

"Roger that, Alia." Charlotte nodded as she got her lance ready.

The Hunters have to get away from the U-555, all while damaging it. They did damaged it three times until the submarine retreated and the Hunters took refuge in a submerged old ship graveyard.

* * *

"That was close!" Tachibana sighed in relief as the gang took a breather in the ship graveyard.

"Yeah. That thing has serious weaponry. No wonder it belonged in a museum…" Laura muttered. Suddenly, X's helmet gem lights up. "Another Light Capsule? Here?" She gasped.

"Light Capsules?" What are these Light Capsules you speak of?" Nobunaga questioned the German IS Pilot.

"Before Dr. Light died, he left special armor for X to inherit. They helped us in the fight against Sigma many times. X has five armor sets in his possession right now. The most powerful one is his Ultimate Armor which he must learn to master." Houki explained. "But he's getting the hang of using the Ultimate Armor. So this time around, Dr. Light has created the Falcon Armor for him." Cecilia explained.

"And why would we waste time looking for worthless armor left by X's creator? We have important things to worry about!" Mitsuhide growled in fury.

"Mitsuhide, cool it." Nobunaga scolded her retainer.

"B-But my lord!" Mitsuhide complained, but a glare from Nobunaga told her to shut her trap.

"So let's trace the light and find that armor left by X's father." Yoshimoto said sweetly. Everyone nodded in agreement as they traced the light from X's helmet gem to a secret alcove. As always, there is a Light Capsule in a hidden area. X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"W-Whoa! This Dr. Light guy looks like Santa Clause!" Hideyoshi gawked.

"X. Here is the blueprints for the Falcon Armor's body module. Give these to Alia. Now there are two blueprints left. I wish you luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints and transferred them to Alia.

"Alright, now let's move and find Duff McWhalen." Zero told everyone.

* * *

And so, after traveling for a bit, our heroes encountered the U-555 one last time. Char managed to destroy it by throwing her spear through it, causing it to explode.

"Piece of cake." Shingen smirked. "Now where's that Duff McWhalen guy?"

"I'm right here if you're so anxious to fight me!" A voice mocked as the gang turned around and saw a humanoid blue whale with green orbs on his nose as he floated down and crossed his arms, glaring at the gang.

"Duff McWhalen!" Zero growled as he got out his Z-Saber and pointed it at Duff McWhalen. "We need your ocean's water to save the world."

"Let me guess, you need it to power up the Engima created by that demon, Tabane Shinonono?" Duff McWhalen sneered as he glared at the gang. "Her creations, the ISes were dangerous weapons to be used by girls. It's no wonder she was blamed for the Phantom Virus Tragedy and all ISes were reduced to scrap metal." Houki clenched her fists in anger as she got out her katanas and pointed them at McWhalen.

"Don't you dare mocked my family's name like that! Sure, my sister did some stupid stuff in the past, but she would never allow her inventions to be used to harm anybody! I will not allow you to insult my family's name any further!"

"Then in the name of Lord Sigma, I will crush you and your family line will disappear for good as the demons who caused the Phantom Virus Tragedy!" Duff McWhalen snapped as he swam up and fired ice cubes at Houki, she dodged them and propelled into Duff McWhalen and slashed him three times with her katanas.

"Houki! Let us help you!" X volunteered as he and Zero leaped up and X fired C-Shot at Duff McWhalen, giving him larger damage.

"Ugh!" Duff McWhalen grunted as he was damaged heavily. "You discovered my weakness?! Then I can't allow you to live!" McWhalen growled as he charged towards Houki, intending to ram into her, but she leaped above him and slashed him in the back three times, giving him medium damage.

"C-Sword!" Zero yelled as he did the technique on Duff McWhalen, giving him larger damage as well.

"Why you little!" Duff McWhalen growled as he made a ice spear and flung it at X. He ducked and fired another C-Shot at Duff McWhalen, giving him even more damage.

Duff McWhalen tried to ram into Zero, but he blocked his attack and slashed him three times. Then Zero knocked Duff McWhalen into a wall.

"You're good, but I'm better!" Duff McWhalen sneered as he fired homing ice missiles from his mouth, Houki slashed them to pieces. She charged towards McWhalen and slashed him three times with her katanas.

X switched to the Hyper Armor and fired three charged shots at Duff McWhalen, giving him even more damage. Zero got up and close at McWhalen and did his C-Sword attack again on him, giving him even more damage.

"That's it! Now you gone and ticked me off, Hunters!" Duff McWhalen snarled as he he swam up and fired ice cubes rapidly at X, Zero and Houki.

"Ugh shoot!" X grunted as he and Zero took cover near a underwater boulder. "He's getting persisant with his attacks! Houki, we need to- …Houki?" X gasped as he and Zero saw Houki rushing towards Duff McWhalen with fury.

"Takkkkkkkeeeeeee… Thiiiiiiiiiissssss!" Houki screamed as she did a rapid 30 slash combo attack, slicing Duff McWhalen into pieces.

"B-beaten… by the last of the Shinonono clan? Unbelieable!" McWhalen screamed as he exploded.

Houki panted heavily as she sheathed her katanas and glared at McWhalen's remains. "My family… will never, ever lose to scum like you!" She gritted her teeth in anger. "My family has lost their reputation, but they can get it back one day! All this time… I thought I hated my big sister for ruining my chances at winning the kendo championship… But I know she loved me and is always looking out for me from heaven… Tabane… I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. I'll make you and our parents proud by saving this beautiful world and omniverse." Houki closed her eyes and smiled slightly, a tear fell inside her helmet.

"Houki…" Oichi muttered in amazement.

X and Zero walked up to Duff McWhalen's remains and touched his pieces. X yelled out "Goo Shaver!" X fired a small wave of water and it hit the wall.

"F-Splasher!" Zero yelled as he jumped and dashed in the air. Zero then dashed upwards in the air.

"Alia, we secured the water needed for Engima." Kanzashi said through comlink.

"Yes. Too bad we had to fight Duff McWhalen for it. But Houki is right… He has no right to insult her family."

"So then, you knew that Houki is from the Shinonono clan then…" Ling lowered her head despondently.

"Don't worry. Not all people resent the Shinonono clan for what they did." Alia reassured her through comlink. "And I'm one of the people who don't resent Houki's family."

"Thanks, Alia." Ling cheered up with a smile. "Let's head on back home." With that said, the gang warped back to base while the other Hunters arrived to obtain the water through different means without harming the marine life.

Now there's only two parts left for the Engima. Can our heroes recover the remaining pieces and search for the last Crimson Armor piece before it's too late?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Dynamo Strikes! Enter the Fourth Wall Breaking Mercenary! Of Vampires and Reploids!**

**A/N: Next up is the appearance of the Rosairo Plus Vampire gang and first battle with Dynamo, Date Masunme and Ideyasa, so stay tuned for more updates.**

**Dynamo: And you better stay tuned for my awesome entrance! (Winks)**


	126. Dynamo's First Strike

**A/N: Whoa, 126 chapters and still counting. It is all thanks to my friend and co-author Panther J for helping writing the chapters. So here is Chapter 126 with Rosairo Plus Vampire and the first battle with Dynamo, Date Masamune, and Ieyasu.**

* * *

**(Tech Romancer anime intro music plays)**

**(In a hidden area near Hunter Base…)**

* * *

Dynamo's comlink activates. He answered it. "Yeah, this is Dynamo. What's up? …Sweet, I get to work with two babes from the Alternate Sengoku Period! …Yeah, yeah. I won't do some harassment on them. I'll attack Hunter Base as soon as they meet up with me. Ciao." He cuts the channel.

"Sweet! We get to work together with sweet ancient babes from Battle Girls Time Paradox!" Dynamo's crazy voice surreld pervertedly.

"Focus! We need to obey Sigma's orders. We need to focus on the mission at hand." The calm voice of Dynamo scolded his perverted crazy personality. "And that includes not flirting with beautiful women from an alternate time period in another dimension."

"Aw, can we flirt with them, pretty please?" Dynamo's crazy personal pleaded.

"Calm down, you two. We have to wait until they get here. Then the fun will really start!" Dynamo smirked as he looked at the screen. "Cue the title of this chapter!"

* * *

**Chapter 126: Dynamo Strikes! Enter the Fourth Wall Breaking Mercenary! Of Vampires and Reploids!**

* * *

After defeating Duff McWhalen and getting the second part for the Engima, the Hunters returned to Hunter base and were greeted by Signas, Alia and Douglas.

"Excellent work, Hunters." Signas saluted the heroes "You've done a great work out there." He looks at Houki who as her head down "I suggest that you should rest up in case we locate the next part."

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted to Signas.

Later on, the heroes returned to X-Estate and the Ancient Crew, save for Hideyoshi, were amazed at the technology in the room. Cecilia was showing Yoshimoto the kitchen.

"Wow, what do you call this?" Yoshimoto asks as she was looking at a blender.

"That's called a blender." Cecilia answered for her with a smile. "You use it to blend foods into a juice and put it in a cup." She puts in a banana, some strawberries and ice. Pushes a button on the blenders base and it starts chopping up the fruit into a liquid. After it finished, Cecilia pours the liquid into a cup and gives it to Yoshimoto. "And voila! A fruit smoothie."

"Wow." Yoshimoto smiled as she drank the fruit smoothie.

Meanwhile in the living room, Nobunaga and Oichi were looking at the TV on the wall.

"So what's this on the wall?" Nobunaga asks and looks at the TV with a curious nature.

"That's called a TV." Laura answers with a slight smile as she turns it on and it shows a game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire on the tv.

"Wow!" Oichi beams at the show "What are they doing?"

"They're playing a quiz game called Who Wants to be a Millionaire." Laura answers him with a smile. "As it states, they're playing for one million dollars, but the contestants don't always win it."

"Then what do you call this thing?" Shingen asks while she's looking at the Wii U Gamepad.

"That's called a Wii U." Ling answers "Allow me to show you how it works." She puts in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and starts showing them how to play in. Shingen picked Zero Suit Samus while Ling choose Lucina. Oichi couldn't help but feel mesmerized by Zero Suit Samus's designs. Ling noticed Oichi's gaze being transfixed on Shingen's character. She smirked and teasingly asked "So Oichi, do you like either Houki or Zero Suit Samus?"

"W-What?" Oichi blinked while blushing madly. "I uh… I need to check on something." With that said, he left. Ling shrugged as she and Shingen started their match.

* * *

Later, Houki was sitting on the balcony still in thought about what Duff McWhalen said about her and her family.

**"Her creations, the ISes were dangerous weapons to be used by girls. It's no wonder she was blamed for the Phantom Virus Tragedy and all ISes were reduced to scrap metal." **Duff McWhalen's mocking voice echoed in her mind.

'He's wrong… Definitely wrong. My family may have lost their reputation, but they will get it back if I continue to help people…' Houki thought to herself with a sigh.

The she hears a voice behind her "Miss Houki?" She turns around and sees Oichi. "What are you doing out here?" He asks her with a worried look.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Houki apologized to him "I guess I must've worried you."

"Is it about what that Duff McWhalen guy said to you?" Oichi asks her worryingly.

"Yeah, it is." Houki answers him "It was about what he said about my family. I always hated my sister for making those stupid ISes in the first place, but she always loved me no matter how many times I gave her the cold shoulder."

"Let me tell you something about myself." Oichi begins to explain "I'm sure you may already notice, but I'm not like sister or the other lords. For as long as I can remember, I've been with sister and Mitsuhide for a long time and I never knew who my real family is. I was always wondering why I'm so different from everyone else. I keep telling myself that I'll find the answers, but they never came to me and I just get so confuse about everything. Sister was always training me to be a warrior so that when she conquers the land, she would pass it to me. Until Hideyoshi arrived, I never had any friends or anything like that. When she appeared, I found someone I can bond with and help me figure out who I really am and where I came from. It wasn't until we heard of the Crimson Armor that we set out on this journey to find them and sister could conquer the land. Us and the other feudal lords may have had our differences before, but now we're working together to find the rest of the armor. But that's beside the point, I'm trying to say is that while I don't know who or where my family is, but I still love sister, Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide and the other lords as my family. You do as well with Mr. X and the others, they love you just much as you love them and they'll always be with you, no matter what." Oichi reassured Houki with a smile.

"You're right." Houki smiled softly. "We shouldn't let out pasts get the best of us and we have to keep moving into the future. Right now, we need to stop Sigma's plan of crashing the Space Colony into Earth to ensure this world has a bright future ahead of it."

"Yeah." Oichi nodded. Both Houki and Oichi looked into each other's eyes and slightly turned away, blushing slightly. They decided to head back inside to enjoy the company of their friends and loved ones.

* * *

When they got inside, they saw Ling and Hideyoshi going at it in Super Smash Bros Wii U. Ling was Link while Hideyoshi was Yoshi. Ling decided to finish the battle by doing a power move, knocking Yoshi into the air and earning her a point. The timer was out and Ling was declared the winner. "Noooooo…." Hideyoshi whined as she has anime teary eyes. "All those years of playing Smash Bros… wasted…" She whined some more,

"You stink at this, kid." Shirou retorted.

"Don't say that." Ling reassured Hideyoshi with a smile. "She did her best and that's all it matters. It takes practice and stuff. When the Wii was popular back in my era, I was the undisputed Smash Bros Brawl champion of Japan for two years straight."

Before anyone can say anymore, a bright light appeared near the foyer, surprising everyone. "What in the…?!" Tatenashi gawked.

When the light cleared, they saw 8 people in the foyer.

The first one has pink long hair, has a really sexy body, wore a school uniform for girls which is green, and around her neck is some kind of rosary. The second one has brown hair and is a young man, wore a green male school uniform, the third has a bigger chest than the pink haired girl, blue hair that almost looks identical to Natsuru's Kampfer form. The fourth has purple blueish hair and wore a snazzy clothes and on her mouth is a tooth pick. The fifth one was probarly the youngest and has black hair and wore what looks like witches' clothes and a hat, X and the gang thought it's not Halloween yet, the sixth one has black hair and wore clothes that a Goth wore, the 7th one is about almost the same age as the witch girl, she has red hair and dark red clothes and has a brown small bat around her. Finally, the 8th one has black hair and wore the same male school uniform as the boy. They looked around in confusion.

"Where the heck are we?" The red haired girl asked confusedly.

"I don't know, Tsukune, do you know where we are?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I don't know, Moka… I don't know…" The boy known as Tsukune sighed.

"I don't know where we are," The black haired boy grinned at the girls in X's group. "But if it has cute girls, I'm game!"

"Uh… Who are you?" Kanzashi shifted nervously.

"Oh! My name is Moka Akashiya, a student at Youkai High." Moka shifted uneasily when she saw X. X couldn't help but wonder why.

"My name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune smiled cheerfully at X and the gang.

"Hiiii! My name is Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune's girlfriend!" Kurumu grinned.

"W-What?!" Moka gasped as she glared at Kurumu. "He's not your boyfriend, Kurumu!" Moka steamed.

"He will be eventually, right Tsukune?" Kurumu winked at him, which made him uneasy.

"Uh…" X and the others sweat dropped.

"Name's Mizore Shirayuki. Hello." Mizore waved causally.

'For some reason, she reminded me of my friend back home." Tachibana smiled softly, feelings of home came rushing into her head.

"Hi everyone! My name is Yukari Sendo and I see you meet the cow." Yukari grinned, earning her a whack from Kurumu.

"Hmph. Name's Ruby Toujyou." Ruby couldn't help but stare at X. 'Why is he wearing that armor?' She thought to herself.

"Hello… my name is Kokoa Shuzen. And this is my pet bat, Kou." Kokoa smiled at X which made him and Char nervous.

"Name's Ginei "Gin" Morika." Gin rushed towards the IS girls and made some flowers appear on his hand and gave them to them. "But call me Gin." That remark made them blushed.

"Darn perverted wolf…" Kokoa muttered.

After the Rosario crew introduced themselves, X decided to introduce his group as well. "Nice to meet all of you." X smiled at them. "My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X. These are my friends Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin, my girlfriend Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, and the Sarashiki sisters, Tatenashi and Kanzashi."

"So what are you supposed to be?" Yukari looks at X "A cosplayer?"

"No, I'm not a cosplayer." X sweat drops "I'm a Reploid. I'm a robot that can have emotions like humans."

"Ooh, that sounds fascinating." Ruby sighs in pleasure.

Both Moka and Kurumu looked at her and asked "You're into robotics like that?"

"Oh, yes, many things… Many, many things…" She blushed.

Then Tatenashi gets a call on her comlink, it was from Zero. "This is Tatenashi…" She answers "Zero, what's going on?"

"We've got a situation at Hunter Base!" Zero says through the link "Looks like Dynamo kept his word that he would attack Hunter Base and he's not alone! There are two women with him and they're gonna destroy the base! You guys better get here, ASAP!"

"Roger! We'll be there right away!" Tatenashi cuts the channel and turns to the others "Dynamo is attacking the base just like he said and he's not alone! Two women are helping him to attack the base and Zero needs our help!"

"Right!" X nods "We have to Hunter Base and save everyone there!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and they warped to Hunter Base.

* * *

At Hunter Base, the Hunter soldiers were fighting though hoards of Mavericks to protect their base as Signas was giving commands "Emergency! Dynamo is attacking Hunter Base. Fight back immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" The Hunter soldiers shouted in unison and continued fighting the Mavericks.

Then X and the gang warped into the command room and headed for Signas "Commander, we're here to help!" Char saluted.

"Glad you're all here." Signas breathe a sigh of relief "Dynamo was true to his word and stared attacking the base with two women beside him. Zero already went ahead to stop them, but I'm sure he'll need your help! I wish you all the best of luck!"

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted to Signas and left to help Zero. They managed to catch up with Zero and helped him with some Mavericks that was giving him trouble.

"Glad you guys made it." He smiled at them "These things are more trouble then they're worth. Let me guess, new friends, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." X says "But we'll introduce you to them later. Right now, we have to deal with Dynamo and his allies!" Zero nodded in agreement and the heroes went to find Dynamo.

* * *

Meanwhile with Dynamo, he along with Ieyasu and Date Masamune, was waiting for the heroes to find them and see if they're as powerful as Sigma said. They were near the Engima.

"Are you sure they'll be here?" Ieyasu asked impatiently to Dynamo "We've waiting here for hours."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Dynamo smugly smirks "They wouldn't have come if their base was attack."

"I suppose you're right." Masamune muttered before asking "But are they as powerful as Sigma claims?"

"I guess we won't know unless they come to us." He commented and hears a door openin.g "And speak of the devil." He turns to X and the gang "Nice to meet you all. You are the X-Squad aren't you, the famous persistent hunters."

"Date Masamune." Nobunaga growled at her. "I wouldn't have guess you'd be part of this plan."

"Forgive me, Nobunaga." Masamune frowned "This is the only way to find the Crimson Armor."

"And here we thought that we could trust you!" Oichi snapped at Masamune "But I guess we were wrong from the start."

"Who are you? And what do you want?!" X demands of them.

"That's right!" Zero steps in "What's it to you?"

"Well, to stretch a point, I want to disturb what you are doing," Dynamo grinned darkly. "Oh, don't worry. I just want to disturb you. I don't intend to kill you… But you wish to fight to the death, don't you?"

"No! We don't." X yells at him.

"Well, if you fight me and die, them Im' sorry." Dynamo mocked "But I'll play less than my best. Now… Shall we let the battle begin?"

'Ooh! Let's start with that Charlotte Dunois chick! Once we off X, we can score a date with her by forcing her to be our girlfriend!' Dynamo's crazy perverted personality beamed.

"No, no. We need to think carefully on our targets. I say we go after X because of that rumored hidden power of his.' Dynamo's calm personality said in Dynamo's head.

"Ah, forget it! Let's kill them all! Cue my awesome battle music!" Dynamo smirked as he got out a double bladed lightsaber and charged towards Zero as Dynamo's theme from X5 and X6 plays. Zero frowned as he got into a defensive position and both Reploids clashed blades for awhile until Zero got the upper hand and slashed Dynamo three times with his Z-Saber. "Dang, you're good!" Dynamo gawked as he clenched his wound. "But sooner or later, you will learn the cold hard truth about who made you."

"What are you-" Zero was confused on what he meant by that, but Dynamo caught him off guard.

"Psych!" Dynamo laughed crazily as he punched Zero in the gut, making the Crimson Hunter spit out saliva. "You shouldn't let your guard down so easily. Some ace Maverick Hunter you are." Dynamo taunted.

"Hey you! Leave that guy alone!" Yukari glared at Dynamo as she got out her wand and fired pan after pan at Dynamo, giving him heart.

'Oh man! Where is that cute girl keeping all those pans?!' Dynamo's crazy perverted mind wondered.

'Uh… magic, I guess?' Dynamo's calm mind theorized.

"Ah, it doesn't matter, they're going to die anyway." Dynamo charged up his fist with lightning and slams it down, making lightning bolts appear from the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chris gawked as the gang had to dodge the lightning strikes. Chris then charged towards Dynamo, but she was blocked by Ieyasu.

Yoshimoto then glared at her retainer with a despondent but serious look. "So my trusted retainer has joined forces with a madman who wants to kill all humans and make a utopia for Reploids… How could you?"

"Sorry, Yoshimoto." Ieyasu smirked as she began firing fire spells from her staff. "But I got bigger plans while working for Sigma." Chris dodged the fire balls and did a dive kick on Ieyasu, but she back flipped out of the way. Mitsuhide threw kunai at Ieyasu, giving her small damage.

Tachibana and Mizore charged towards Masamune. Mizore fired ice shards from her hands while Tachibana threw a punch at Masamune, but Masamune deflected the shards with her katana and slashed Tachibana two times, giving her medium damage. Luckily, Masamune was struck in the back by Hideyoshi. Masamune glared at Hideyoshi. "So, my student has gotten better at fighting while learning the history of our world's alternate timeline." She commented. Hideyoshi gasped a little in shock.

'Wait a cotton picking minute… I feel like I know Masamune from somewhere… Her hair and face minus the eyepatch looks familiar for some reason…' Hideyoshi paused to think about how Masamune knew her. Unfortunately, Dynamo aimed his Buster wt her with a smirk.

"I don't like killing kids, but orders are orders." Before Dynamo can fire his Buster at the distracted Hideyoshi, missiles hit Dynamo for large damage. "Ack! Who did that?!" Dynamo gawked as he turned to see X in his Ultimate Armor, having launched the missile launchers in his shoulders.

"Filthy mercenary!" X growled as he aimed his Ultimate Buster at Dynamo. "You're going to regret working for a madman like Sigma!" With that said, Nobunaga and Oichi leaped up from behind X and brought his blades down on Dynamo, but he blocked them with his double lightsaber.

'Coooool! The sexy female version of Nobunaga has enter the frail with some brat that I'm unaware of.' Dynamo's crazy perverted mind hooted.

'Interesting… this female version of Nobunaga is a lot different than the one we're familiar with. At least she's isn't like that other Nobunaga from Sengoku Collection or whatever it's called.' Dynamo's calm mind stated.

"Now the fun really begins! Are you ready to rock, red haired beauty?" Dynamo winked at Nobunaga.

"Heh." Nobunaga smirked as she readies Conquest. "You may provide me the challenge I need. Oichi! Let's work together on beating this villain!"

"Right, big sister!' Oichi nodded as he and Nobunaga charged towards Dynamo and all three clashed in a dance of blades for about 45 seconds until both Nobunaga and Oichi got the upper hand and slashed Dynamo five times, giving him medium damage.

Meanwhile, Ruby fired dark magic at Ieyasu who blocked the latter's attack with a shield. "Take this!" Shingen yelled as she infused her fan with fire and waved it, making a fire dragon appear and hit Ieyasu for medium damage.

"Hmph. I see you got skill since we last met." Ieyasu sneered as she sees Kurumu in her true form flinging dark energy balls at her, she blocked the attack with a wind shield. Kokoa was right behind her with Kou transformed into a sword.

"You're going to pay for attacking these innocent people with your blood!" Kokoa snarled, bearing fangs as she tried to slash Ieyasu, but Masamune blocked the attack in time with her katana.

"Play with fire and you'll get burned, demon." Masamune told her coldly, but Zero slashed her in the back after he snuck up from behind. Masamune gawked as she turned and glared at Zero with his Z-Saber ready. Frowning, Masamune charged towards Zero and clashed blades with him.

Meanwhile, Dynamo flung energy balls at the team. Cecilia had to fire some charged shots at Dynamo to give him medium damage. Next, Houki charged towards Dynamo with her blades, but Dynamo kicked her in the torso and punched her into a steel wall. Kanzashi and Tatenashi charged towards Dynamo and gave him a combined 10 combo attack, giving him medium damage. "Yeah, babes! You make me spin around!" Dynamo cheered as he spins around, earning him sweat drops from the girls.

"He's delusional!" Akane growled as she fired gunshots at Dynamo who evaded them with ease.

"We still need to take care of him and save the Engima!" Mikoto yelled as she charged towards Dynamo and clashed blades with him for about 55 seconds until she got the upper hand and slashed the mercenary four times. Dynamo stared at Mikoto.

"You have a feeling for this Natsuru guy, right?" Dynamo asked her.

"Y-Yes. Why?" Mikoto blushed slightly.

"Well, Natsuru will choose that red haired chick named Akane over you and Shizuku at the end of this war when they finish off the leader of the White Kampfers." Dynamo smirked.

"W-What?!" Mikoto's eyes turned white dotted upon hearing that, giving Dynamo a chance to punch her, but Shizuku came in the nick of time and blocked his attacks.

"Hah!" Char yelled as she flung her spear at Dynamo who leaped out of the way.

"Miss me!" Dynamo mocked but Laura flew in from behind him and slashed him in the back, giving him medium damage.

"You were saying?" Laura sneered. Dynamo leaped down and was about to attack again until he sense a powerful energy signature. He nervously turned around and sweat dropped. X was in his limitless potential mode.

"Dynamo! Time for pay for your crimes!" X yelled as he did the Nova Strike and slammed into Dynamo, ending the fight.

Ieyasu and Masamune noticed Dynamo's defeat with Ieyasu scowling "That perverted fool lost the fight?!"

"No good… We have to retreat for now and think up a different strategy." Masamune frowned as she and Ieyasu warped out of sight.

Dynamo managed to pry himself out of the wall and notice the gang aiming their weapons at him. "Are we done, Dynamo?!" Tsubasa growled in fury.

Dynamo smirked wearily. "Heh… You guys are strong… All of you. But don't be rushin' ahead of yourselves or you'll die from the stress."

'Nice line.' Dynamo's calm mind commented.

'Hehe, I thought of it myself.' Dynamo's crazy mind boasted.

"Aw well, aidos muchachos!" Dynamo winked as he warped out of sight.

"Glad that's over…" Ling sighed in relief.

"I hope we don't have to deal with a crazy unstable Reploid like him again…" Tsukune sighed.

"I dunno…" X frowned as he looked at the sky. "Something tells me he, Ieyasu and Masamune will be back. We have to be ready for them when the time comes." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Squid Adler: Third Falcon Armor: To Rejoin The Hunters: X Vs Reversed Moka!**

**A/N: Next up, we meet Moka's other form and the battle between her and X and X and the gang recruiting a former Maverick Hunter and getting the third Falcon Armor Part and getting the third part for Engima. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	127. Squid Adler

**Chapter 127: Squid Adler: Third Falcon Armor Part: To Rejoin the Hunters: X VS Reversed Moka!**

* * *

**(24 days left until collision…)**

* * *

After the attack on Hunter Base 4 days ago, the Hunter soldiers were cleaning the mess from the attack and piling up parts of the Mavericks.

"Listen up, everyone!" Signas calls to the heroes and soldiers as they stand firm and listen on. "We have taken a heavy blow, but we mustn't let this incident bring us down! We'll take this attack as a means of wiping the slate clean and a way for us to live for a new tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir!" The Hunter soldiers and the heroes saluted to Signas.

"X, Zero and everyone." Signas turns to the heroes with a smile. "I'm thankful that you've managed to save the base and stop those three. I want all of you to rest up and prepare yourselves for when we find the third part for Engina."

"Yes, sir." The heroes saluted to Signas and exited Hunter Base and took a walk back to X-Estate.

* * *

As the gang were walking down Richaken Street, the Newspaper Club decided to ask their new friends on what happened so far.

"So, what was that about?" Kokoa asked the gang as they waited for the traffic lights to indicate they can cross the street.

"That was Dynamo." X answered her question. "He said he would attack Hunter Base and he was true to his word."

"Why would he attack your base like that?" Moka blinked, wondering why a crazy unstable Reploid like Dynamo would do something like that.

"We're not entirely sure." Houki pondered as the traffic light indicate they can cross the street. They crossed the street and stopped near Fushiyama Park. "But I think he's testing us for something."

"Testing us?" Oichi wondered. "For what?"

"I don't know, kiddo." Zero answered for X as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I really don't know." In his thoughts, he was wondering about what Dynamo said to him earlier. What does he mean that Zero will learn the cold dark truth about his past?

"You mentioned something called Mavericks." Gin got out his notepad and pen and began writing down some information. "What are they, exactly?"

"They're out of control Reploids who rebelled against humans either on their own free will or by a virus, mostly a virus." Kanzashi told him.

"W-What?!" Tsukune gawked in shock. "Then those Mavericks are like the Terminators!" The demons of the Newspaper Club looked at him oddly. Tsukune sighed and muttered "None of you haven't seen the Terminator film series, haven't you?"

"Yeah, they're like the Terminators, only more human than full machine. We had to fight four wars and two attempts of trying to harm the Reploids involving the Mavericks." Char frowned.

"So you guys are heroes of this world then." Yukari's eyes glittered in excitement. "That's so cool!"

"Hehehe. Yeah, it is cool. The sad parts of war is tragic, but we can't let that keep us down." Ling grinned sheepishly.

"And we won't rest until we permanently end Sigma once and for all." Cecilia said with determination. The Newspaper Club looked at Cecilia oddly.

"Sigma? Who's that?" Mizore asked confusedly.

The gang frowned when Mizore said that. It was Houki who spoke first. "Sigma… is the leader of the Mavericks and our sworn enemy and the greatest enemy of mankind. He wants to wipe out all of humanity so he can make a omniverse with Reploids as the only species in it. So basically, he wants to destroy the human race of every dimension so he can make a utopia for Reploids. His latest evil scheme involves crashing the Space Colony Eurasia into the Earth in his mad attempt to create his Reploid only omniverse."

"W-What?!" Moka gawked in shock. "He's going to crash this space colony thingy into this Earth just so he can create his Reploid utopia?!"

"Yeah, and we only have 24 days left until the collision." Zero nodded. Suddenly, a toy ball came out of nowhere and as the gang were walking down the path, Tsukune stepped on it. He yelped and tripped, but not before grabbing Moka's rosary.

"Oh crud!" Gin gawked as supernatural energy bursts out of Moka.

'Oh no... Not now!' Moka thought frantically to herself as she began to change, surprising everyone except for the Newspaper Club. When the energy subsided, everyone saw that Moka's hair has turn silver, red demonic eyes and she is slightly taller.

"H-Holy cow…" Hideyoshi's eyes widen in shock as she took a step back. 'Moka' glared at X with venom in her expression.

"What a worthless creature you are." She spat at X.

"W-What in the world?!" X gawked.

"What just happened?" Yoshimoto blinked heavily.

"W-What's going on?" Char stammered. "I tought Moka was a sweetheart a moment ago."

"She is… Well, until her rosary is removed…" Kurumu said grimly.

"E-Explained, Miss Kurumu…" Tachibana gulped nervously.

"That form you see before is Moka's Reversed form. In that form, she's mean and packs quite a punch!" Kurumu explained.

"But is this the first time that has happened?" Houki tensed.

"No, the first time happened when I was attacked by a demon punk and I removed her rosary so she can save my life." Tsukune said nervously.

"She's just like Double!" Ling gasped. "Nice on the outside, but not so nice on the inside!"

"Yeah! Her true form is scary!" Yukari nodded in fear.

"But why is she glaring at X like that?" Mizore wondered. Then she thought back to the day X used some strange god like power to defeat that Dynamo character.

"I don't like your worrywart and easy going tone!" Reversed Moka growled. "And you're stronger than me! We will have a fight to determine who is stronger! And I will come out in top!" With that said, Reversed Moka threw a punch at X who blocked it, but the sheer force of her punch pushed X back farther away from his friends.

"Whoa, she's strong!" Natsuru gawked in shock.

"I think I get it now!" Ruby figured it out. "Remember when X used that unknown power on Dynamo? Reversed Moka must have sense that it's higher than her power, so he's challenging X to a fight to prove who is stronger!"

"Looks like X has no choice but to fight." Zero frowned. "X, if you can hear me, you have to fight Moka and put that rosary back on her."

"Oh man… Why do I always get into these situations?" X muttered as he got into a battle stance. He doesn't want to use his X-Buster on Moka, so he has to rely on his strength and martial arts he learned from Ling. "Here we go!" X yelled as Reversed Moka charged towards X and threw thirty punches at X, he was hit by one of them, but he did a lower punch on Reverse Moka, giving her medium damage. Reverse Moka spit out saliva as she was knocked back a bit.

Reverse Moka growled as she wiped the spit away from her mouth. "You're not bad." She muttered. "But I'm better! So I will make you know your place!" She picked up a sign post and threw it at X. X gawked as he dodged rolled out of the way. Reversed Moka took this as a chance to ram into X, but the Blue Bomber of 21XX leaped up above her and punched Reversed Moka in the back, giving her medium damage.

Reversed Moka pulled out another sign and slashed it at X, he had to back flip out of the way and did a sliding kick, a move he hasn't used as MegaMan in a long time to knock Reversed Moka to the ground. But Reversed Moka did a leg sweep to knock X to the ground. Reversed Moka got up and slams her fist onto X, but X moved out of the way and kicked Moka in the torso, knocking her back a little. Reversed Moka growled as she leaped up and did a dive kick, X dodged rolled out of the way and took this as a chance to knock Reversed Moka out and end the fight. With a heroic yell, X punched Reversed Moka, Reversed Moka groaned in pain as she fell to the ground, supposedly knocked out.

"No… Way!" Ruby's eyes widen in shock.

"Mr. X has beaten Moka's Reversed form?!" Yukari covered her mouth in shock.

X panted heavily. "Phew… That was tough." He muttered. All of a sudden, Reversed Moka's eyes shot opened and she quickly sprung up from the ground.

"What on Earth?!" Mitsuhide gawked. "How on Earth was she able to recover from such a fight like that?!"

"She's a vampire!" Tsukune explained. "She can recover from just about anything!"

"So then… She's going to get really mad?!" Tatenashi gritted her teeth in fear.

That was when something strange happened. First Reverse Moka sniggered, then she began to laugh. This confused everyone. "What?" the all gasped.

"Hahahahaha! I haven't had that much fun in a very long time!" Reverse Moka laughed. Then she looked at X. "Your name is X, correct?" She asked him, smirking.

"Y-Yes." X nodded slowly.

Reversed Moka walked up to him and tuck his chin up to meet him face to face. "Although your attitude stinks, you are quite a fighter." She grinned, showing her sharp fangs, causing him to gulp. "I look forward to our next battle." Then she turned to Tsukune, "You have something of mine," she said, holding out her hand. Tsukune nodded and place the rosary in her hand. She put back on her choker, sealing her power back and turning her back to her sweet pink-haired self and passed out in his arms.

Suddenly, Zero's comlink activates. He answered it. "This is Zero. What is it, Alia?"

"Zero, I have located the next part for the Engima. Squid Adler has it. It's called an Energy Cart. Also, Douglas has made some new RepArmors for your new friends. You can get them whenever you want."

Zero frowned as he cut the channel. "Not Squid Adler…" He muttered. The otherworlders looked at him oddly.

"You know who this Squid Adler guy is?" Tsubasa asked him.

"Yeah…" Cecilia nodded. "Squid Adler used to be a Maverick Hunter like us. It was then he left the Hunters because he blamed us for the death of his brother, Launch Octopus who was one of Sigma's first 8 Maverick Generals. Never thought we get to face him. I wonder if he still holds a grudge against us for Launch Octopus's death…"

"Don't worry, we'll get him back on the Hunters, I know it!" Char beamed. "We're the Maverick Whisperers, we can convert Mavericks back to Reploids."

"Yeah, you're right, Char." X smiled softly. "Let's head to Squid Adler's hideout then."

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they decided to head back to Hunter Base to pick up the RepArmors for the Newspaper Club and warped to Squid Adler's last known location.

* * *

**(30 minutes later…)**

* * *

X and the gang got off their Ride Chasers and stared a security door where X's helmet gem lights up to see a secret passage in it. X and the gang had to teach their new friends how to ride Ride Chasers. It was no easy feat, I can tell you that. Also, X and the gang managed to collect strange blue orbs, all of them and they seem to be resonating with that security door.

"X, everyone, can you read me?" Alia said through their comlinks. "I believe that door will open with the energy orbs you have. X, fired them at the door." Alia instructed. X nodded as he fired the blue orbs at the door. It exploded, revealing a secret passage. "Awesome work, everyone. Now grab what's inside and find Squid Adler." Alia congratulated them as the Hunters enter the secret passage.

Inside was another Light Capsule. "So this place does has a Light Capsule." Ling gasped in awe.

"What's so important about these capsules?" Kokoa muttered.

"They're special capsules left by my creator, Dr. Light. Before he died, he designed special armor sets incase the world is in serious trouble. I have 5 of the armored sets. So this one has parts for the Falcon Armor. But the virus left by Sigma made them too risky to be given, so Dr. Light has blueprints for the Falcon Armor." X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, take the blueprints for the Falcon Armor's head module. With it, you can increase the maximum shot capacity of special weapons to 50 percent. I wish you, Zero and the IS pilots luck on saving the omniverse, X." Dr. Light smiled like he always does and his hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and he downloaded the blueprints into his memory core. He then transfer the blueprints to Alia and Douglas.

"Whew! Gotta admit, that Dr. Light fella is a good scientist making toys for you to help save the omniverse." Gin commented with a smile.

"Yeah. So let's continue on our quest, shall we?" Nobunaga smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward. Eventually, they located Squid Adler, a humanoid white kraken Reploid with his arms crossed and glaring at his foes with malice.

"Squid Adler…" X frowned despondently.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't X, Zero and the IS pilots. You're well aware that I now serve Sigma, right?" Squid Adler sneered as he got into a battle stance. "Now I will avenge my brother and rid the world of these ungrateful humans!"

"Squid Adler! Please listen to us for a moment." Char pleaded. "What happened to Launch Octopus wasn't our fault. He went Maverick on his own free will because he followed Sigma's insane beliefs. You shouldn't seek revenge on the humans who caused his death."

"What are you talking about?!" Squid Adler snarled. "My brother, Launch Octopus meant everything to me and you ungrateful humans took his life! That's why I left the Maverick Hunters and joined Sigma! He will help me get revenge on all of you!"

"Squid Adler…" Char glared at him. "Do you think Sigma will be true to his word?"

"What are you saying?" Squid Adler demanded, feeling confused on what Char is trying to say.

"What's going on? Why isn't she attacking this guy already?" Mitsuhide whispered harshly at Ling.

"She's trying to get Squid Adler on our side again and it's working. See?" Ling smiled as they listen to Char continue on.

"Sigma is not to be trusted. Once he finished his plans for omniversal domination, he'll discard you and reduce you to scrap metal once he deems you worthless. You were the best Maverick Hunter next to us, X and Zero. I know you didn't join Sigma on your own free will. If you help us save the Earth from being destroyed by the space colony, not only will you be hailed a hero, but the Maverick Hunters will take you back and you'll be a Hunter again." Char smiled softly at him.

"How do I know you won't backstab me in the back and destroy me like you did to Octopus?" Squid Adler demanded, feeling confused right now.

"Don't worry, we won't do such a thing. We want you back in the Maverick Hunters. So please, give us the Energy Cart and come with us back to Hunter Base." Char reasoned.

Squid Adler was in thought about this. 'Me… a Hunter again… Maybe this is what Octopus wanted.' He opened his eyes and said "Very well. I will give you the Energy Cart, but you better honor your promise of not betraying me." He warned.

"Don't worry, we're true to our word." Zero smiled as Squid Adler gave him the Energy Cart. Squid Adler then extended his hand.

"X, Zero. Take my powers. It will be useful for you for now on." X and Zero nodded as they touched Squid Adler's hands.

X yelled 'Tri Thunder!" He fired 3 lightning bolts out of his X-Buster in a arc formation.

"E-Blade!" Zero turned his Z-Saber into a electric blade and slashed upwards.

"Now there's only one more part left for the Engima!" Tachibana cheered.

"We're almost there. I just hope the Engima will save the Earth from the colony." Houki nodded.

Only one more part left for the Enigma… But will it save the Earth?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Kaede Strikes! Battle at the Hot Springs!**

**A/N: Next up, Kaede, the main villain of Kampfer will strike when our heroes relax at a hot springs resort. Will Natsuru's determination to save her put his friends' mission in jeopardy? Find out next time.**


	128. Battle at the Hot Springs!

**A/N: Only two more chapters until we reached Chapter 130. MegaMan X IS is going strong with each passing chapter. So here is Chapter 128.**

**Chapter 128: Kaede Strikes! Battle at the Hot Springs!**

* * *

**(20 days left until collision…)**

* * *

In Sigma's throne room, Sigma was talking with Kaede about his plans to make a utopia for Reploids.

"I see." Kaede grinned evilly. "So, you want to wipe all humans to make the omniverse for your fellow Reploids, right?"

"That's correct." Sigma answers her with a sinister smirk. "We also have to deal with those persistent Hunters always getting in the way."

"I like where this is going." Kaede smiled darkly. "Then, as leader of the Moderators, I will follow you until the end of time, Sigma-Sama."

"That's what I like to hear." Sigma smirked evilly. "We got word that the Hunters will be spending some time at a hot springs in Japan. I want you to find them and destroy them." Kaede bows to Sigma and left the throne room. Then, Masamune and Ieyasa entered as soon as Kaede left. "Ah, you two have returned." Sigma smiled darkly. "So I take it you have battled MegaMan X? I told you to not underestimate him."

"We get that." Masamune frowned as she crossed her arms. "But I would like to ask you one thing, Sigma."

"And what would that be?" Sigma asked, amused by Masamune's questionable behavior.

"Why are you willing to kill innocent humans in this world so you can make your Reploid utopia by crashing a space colony into this Earth? There has to be a motive." Masamune questioned him.

"If you want to know, it involves Zero… Let's just say, I have interest in Zero…" Sigma sniggered cruelly and sinisterly.

* * *

Meanwhile at X-Estate, Hideyoshi and Oichi were watching some Saturday morning cartoons in the living room.

"Wow, this is wonderful!" Oichi looks in wonderment. "It's amazing what the wonders of technology can provide."

"Yeah, it is." Hideyoshi agrees but frowned slightly. "But it can also bring destruction if used in the wrong hands."

"That's terrible!" Oichi gasped in shock. 'Why would anyone do that?"

"The lure of power, little buddy." X answers as he walks in with a tray of snacks "The lure of power. But let's not think about that, let's think about something positive. Here's some snacks for you two."

"Wow, yummy!" The kids looked at the snacks "Those look good." Both of the kids started eating the snacks off the tray while X smiles warmly at them.

* * *

Later in the kitchen, Nobunaga was drinking milk from the milk carton until Houki comes in. "Oh, Houki." Nobunaga says with a smile. "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright." Houki answers with a smile as she head for the refrigerator and pulls out a container of iced tea and pours it into her cup. "So, how are you and the others holding up with all this technology?"

"It's really something else." Nobunaga answered her with a grin. "I supposed we managed to get used to everything here."

"That's good to here." Houki smiled back and drinks her tea.

"Houki, I want ask you something." Nobunaga says to her, looking at her with a serious expression.

"And what's that?" Hook asks her confusedly and continues to drink her tea.

"What do you think of Oichi?" Nobunaga asked Houki as she spit takes her tea and looks at Nobunaga with white dotted eyes.

"W-What?!" Houki asks while coughing. "Where did that come from?"

"I notice that all he does was talking about you." Nobunaga answers her with a smile. "I think he like you."

"Well… I… uh…" Houki stutters and blushes "I think he's a sweet kid and he always looks out for everyone. His smile is really cute and can lift anyone's spirits. In fact, he cheered me up after the fight with Duff McWhalen."

"That's right." Nobunaga remembered with a frown. "That's the guy that badmouthed your family, right? He has no right to do that!"

"It's alright, Nobunaga." Houki smiled at her "He helped me realize that I still have a family, my friends."

"Leave it to him to say that." Nobunaga smiles as well. "He always finds a way to make someone happy again."

"So, what was behind that question you asked me?" Houki wonders, blushing again.

"Oh, right. Well, it's like this." Nobunaga answers her with a smile. "I wouldn't mind that he choose you as his soul mate." Then she starts glaring at Houki "However, if you ever pull a stunt that will break his little heart, I will personally hunt you down towards the ends of the Earth!"

"No, of course not!" Houki stutters in fear, sweat dropping. "I would never do that to him at all!"

"Good to hear." Nobunaga calmed down and left. Houki sighs in relief.

"That was a close one." Houki muttered to herself "That could've ended badly, but she was only doing what came naturally to her. Like any older sibling, they always want to protect the younger sibling because they love them." She begins to remember Chifuyu and Ichika, Carl and Nirvana, Ed and Al, herself and Tabane, Tatenashi and Kanzashi, Leo and Gaul, and finally Colonel and Iris.

* * *

Later on, Tsukune and Moka were exploring the X-Estate until Moka sees something at the corner of her eye. She sees six portraits on the wall and a shelf underneath them. Next to the shelf was a shrine with pictures of the departed. "Those are memories of our past adventures." A voice says as they turn around to see Laura behind them "And that shrine is for the people that lost their lives long ago."

"Wow, that's quite the collection you got here." Tsukune says in amazement.

"So, who are the people in these pictures?" Moka asks Laura and points to the pictures on the wall and shrine.

"The ones on the walls are our friends and allies from the previous wars we fought in." Laura answers her and continues "They helped us in our battles against Sigma and we help them with their enemies. Take Inyuasha for example, we helped his group in their battle with Naraku for all the lives he tormented. Then there's Altair, our assassin friend, his group was in an eternal struggle with the Templars and we helped him finally end their reign of tyranny on his home. We may have helped him win the battle against the Templars, but not the war. Although, I'm sure that the Assassins will win against the Templars. Of course, we can't forget the crew of the Nirvana, we helped them realized that men and women can be together and also helped them in their war with the Harvesters."

"Wow, you guys are amazing!" Tsukune gasps in awe before asking "So, what about the people on the shrine?"

"Those are the people our friends lost some time ago." Laura answered and continues "Altair lost his family to the Templars and he was left without anyone to take care of him. He was taken in by Phillip and was trained to be an assassin like his cousin Ezio, his uncle Giovanni and his ancestors before him. Carl lost his older sister, Ada Clover, to his father for his experiments and he hated adults ever since. Ed and Al lost their mother to an incurable illness and they tried to bring her back, but only to fail. Ed lost two of his limps and Al's soul was sealed within a suit of armor. The old one you see is Dr. Thomas Light, X's creator. He made all the armors we've been getting for X and they helped us win against Sigma. The last person is Ichika Orimure, someone that myself and the others knew before he pass away."

"This Ichika boy." Moka asks her out of curiousity "Were you and the other girls in love with him?"

Laura said nothing and looks away while blushing, but both Tsukune and Moka got the general idea.

* * *

Later still, X was contacted by Signas "Commander Signas." X saluted at him "What's the situation?"

"At ease, X." Signas says to him "There's no situation, but I do want you to gather everyone. I have something to tell you all."

"Right away, sir." X then brought everyone together "I brought everyone like you asked."

"Excellent. Now then." Signas begins to explain "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called today? Well, since we have three parts to the Engima, I was thinking of giving you the day off today."

"Really, Commander Signas?" The heroes asked in anticipation "We get to have a day off?"

"That's right, everyone."Signas smiled at them "We already booked you a night at a hot springs resort in Japan. Take this time to rejuvenate yourselves and relax before you start your next mission tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted and ends the transmission with Signas. Later, the heroes were packing up for their stay at a hot springs resort for the night. Little did they know, it was also the same hot springs that Sigma ordered Kaede to attack them in.

* * *

Once they've arrived at the resort, they checked into their rooms and headed down to the hot springs to soak up. When they arrived at the entrance to the hot springs, the boys went on the men's side and the girls went to women side. Oichi was about to enter the women side, but was stopped by Zero.

"Whoa there, little man." Zero frowned "You can't go in there, that's the women side."

"But why?" Oichi asked "I always bathe with sister."

Everyone looks at Nobunaga and she answers "It's true. He does bathe with me."

"Lucky runt…" Gin mutters to himself.

"Sorry, no exceptions, Oichi." X says to him "You'll have to be on the mens side."

"Oh, ok then." Oichi answers sadly and lowers his head. The girls couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Oichi." Nobunaga kneels down to his level "Don't worry about it, I'll just be on the other side of the wall. I want you to be brave for me and have fun with the boys for me, okay? Think you can do that?"

"Okay, sister." Oichi perks up a little "I'll try to be brave."

"That's a good boy." Nobunaga smiles and hugs him. The rest of the group couldn't help but smile at them and the girls were overcome by cuteness from Oichi. Just before he headed for the guys, Nobunaga kisses his forehead and let's him go with the boys.

* * *

On the women side of the hot springs, the girls were having a great time and soaking up the relaxing hot water.

"This is the life." Char says as she lowers her body into the water.

"You said it." Kurumu agrees as she sits on the edge of the bath.

"Say, Nobunaga-san." Tabachina calls to her "How did you and Oichi met? From what I can see, you two are not related or anything like that." Everyone also agrees with her.

"Heh, I guess it's been that long, huh?" Nobunaga smiles and begins explaining "Well, it's like this. I was out riding my horse and getting some fresh air. Then I hear a baby crying and I went to see where it's coming from. I looked behind some bushes and see a basket with a baby in it. I looked around to see if the baby belonged to anyone, but I found no one. I decided to take the little one with me and trained him to be my successor when I conquered he land. Later, I found out that he wasn't like anyone else I knew, he looked so different than the people of our world and was pick on while he was growing up. Then I made another decision, I would train him to not only be my successor, but to also make him stronger to stand up for himself. My training was long and grueling, there was even one time where he wanted to give up because of how hard the training was. But then, one night, I saw him giving his all on the training he wanted to quit, but he never gave up after all. He pushed himself to the absolute limit and he finally succeeded when the sun rose into the sky, honoring his success. From then on, we an unstoppable force and the people that once made fun of him, now respect him. Then we met Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi to find the Crimson Armor and you guys can figure out the rest."

"I see." Kokoa nodded in understanding. But she eyed the big breasts of the more mature girls. "But… I wonder why you have big breasts like that."

"Oh?" Nobunaga smirked as she walked over to Kokoa. "You interested in having breasts, girl?"

"N-No!" Kokoa blushed madly. "I don't something of that sort…"

"Say…" Kurumu has a misiefious glint in her eyes as she watz over to Cecilia and grabbed her breasts, surprising her.

"W-What are you doing?! Unhand me at once!" Cecilia pleaded as Kurumu wouldn't let go of her breasts.

"My, Cecilia-san. You have some big breasts." Kurumu smiled as she played with Cecilia's breasts some more. "But they're not big as mine's."

"D-Don't say stuff like that!" Cecilia wailed as she struggled to pry Kurumu's hands off her breasts.

"I wish I have them." Hideyoshi sighed as she looked at Cecilia and Kurumu's breasts with envy.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the boy's side, Gin was trying to climb on the wooden fences to get a better view of the women in the bath. He turned to Oichi. "Hey Oichi? How would you like to see some women's… ahem, assets?"

"Assets?" Oichi wondered. Luckily, Tsukune came in and whispered something in his ear that can help Oichi think twice about helping Gin. He shook his head no. "Sorry, Mr. Gin. I have to pass on your experience." He frowned.

"Yeah, what you're doing isn't gentleman like at all." Natsuru frowned in agreement.

"Oh, you guys are no fun at all!" Gin retorted as he got up to a precise point so he won't be seen by the girls. "Ah, perfect." He smiled pervertedly.

"Ya know, I wonder how we developed fine breasts." Shingen wondered.

"S-Stop bringing it up!" Mitsuhide growled as she clenched her fists. All this talk about breasts has made her remember her dislike of Hideyoshi..

"Humm…" Tachibana grabbed her breasts and pretended to make them bigger with a despondent look. Tsubasa took notice.

"Don't worry about it, Tachibana. I'm sure yours will grow bigger one day." She reassured her friend and partner. Gin grinned pervertedly as drool appeared in his lips. Suddenly, he noticed the fence about to tumble over.

"Oh no…" Gin whispered in fear as he let out a girly scream as the fence fell down, luckily, Tsukune, Oichi and Natsuru got out of the hot springs to avoid getting caught. Gin crashed into the women's side of the bath. He got out of the water and noticed the shocked expressions on the girls' faces. He smiled meekly and waved "Good evening, ladies…"

We see a bird's eye view of the hot springs as we heard the girls' scream.

Then we cut to Gin being pummeled by the girls save for Char, Hideyoshi, Moka and Kanzashi. "You pervert!" Laura snarled as she stamp her feet onto Gin's face.

"How could you?! Of all people!" Tachibana roared in anger as she kicked Gin in the face.

"You're a lecher! A lecher!" Cecilia snarled in fury as she picked up a bucket and slams it onto Gin's face.

"Vile male! Feel our wrath!" Shizuku growled as she slams her foot onto Gin's back, making him groan in pain.

* * *

Just outside of the resort, Kaede stood at the entrance with her White Kampfer behind her "Alright then, ladies." She grinned darkly "How about we visit some old friends?"

"Yes, my lady!" The four White Kampfer said with hearts in their eyes. Then the five of them entered the resort.

After exiting the hot springs and entering the changing room, the girls were putting their clothes back on.

"I can't believe that Gin!" Cecilia growled in fury. "He has some nerve trying to sneak a peek at us!"

"Tell me about it!" Mikoto agreed with an angry frown. "Not to mention almost ruining cute, little Oichi's innocence!"

"When I see that guy again…" Nobunaga snarls in anger as fire appeared around her. "I'm gonna make him pay for that! Maybe I'll make him into a pelt or a fur coat."

"Whoa, calm down, Nobunaga!" Houki tried to calm her down. "We don't want to cause any trouble here. We'll make him pay, that I can promise you."

"You're right, Houki." Nobunaga calms down "We came here to relax and that's just what we'll do."

Once everyone returns to their rooms, some of them decides to play Ping-Pong while the others relaxed on some massage chairs. Oichi was looking for the bathroom to relieve himself and gotten lost on the way there. "Now where is the bathroom?" He wonders and looks around until he sees a map on the wall "Oh, that's where it is." He finally reaches the bathroom and left feeling relived. When he rounds the corner, he bumps into someone "I'm sorry!" He apologizes "I didn't see you there!" He looks up and sees five girls looking at him and smirking darkly.

"Well, what do we have here?" The first girl asked while she looks at Oichi with a sinister smirk, "Isn't he just a little cutie?"

"Yeah, he sure is." The second girl agreed "I just want to eat him up."

"What should we do with him, Lady Kaede?" The third girl asked as Kaede steps forward.

"I think we could use him." Kaede smirked "We could use him to entice them to find us and we'll destroy them in one fell swoop."

"Yes, Lady Kaede!" The four girls shouted in agreement and grabs Oichi to take him with them.

* * *

Later at dinner, everyone was ready to eat, but someone was missing. Oichi wasn't in his seat.

"I wonder where Oichi is?" X asked worryingly as he looked at Oichi's empty seat. "The food's gonna get cold."

"I asked around to see if anyone saw him." Zero responded. "But so far, nothing…"

"Something's not right." Nobunaga nodded worryingly "I'm getting worried about him."

Then someone knocks on the door and X went to open it, the housekeeper was at the door.

"Mail for you." She says and gives the device to X and leaves.

"I don't like the looks of this." X says grimly as he looks at the device, "Doesn't this remind you of something?"

"Yeah, I do." Char answers him with a frown. "That's the same thing Siegfried sent to us after he kidnapped Iris and force us to fight him."

X puts the device on the table and a projection of Kaede appears from it.

"Keade?!" The Kampfer group gasped in shock.

"Hello everyone. Glad to finally meet you." Kaede grinned evilly. "So you guys are the famous Maverick Hunters I heard so much about? I'm not that impressed."

"What do you want, Kaede?!" Shizuku asked in anger.

"And where is Oichi?!" Nobunaga also asked in fury.

"If you want to know. He's right here with us." Kaede says and she pulls Oichi right next to her.

"Hey, let go of me!" Oichi struggles in the ropes "if you don't let me go, you'll be sorry!"

"Oichi!" Everyone gasped and looks at Kaede with anger.

"If you want to save him." Kaede continues "Meet us in the outskirts of the resort and we'll settle thing there!" She laughs darkly and the projection vanishes.

"That Kaede..." Natsuru growls in anger "Why would she do this to us?! And kidnapping a child, just how low can she get?"

"We must save Oichi from Kaede!" X shouted to everyone "We do everything in our power to save him!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and heads for the location where Kaede was keeping Oichi. They finally arrived at the place where Kaede was waiting for them.

* * *

"Kaede!" Natsuru, who already in his girl form, shouts at Kaede "How could you do this to us?! I thought we were friends!"

"Oh, please!" Kaede scoffs at Nasturu "Why would I be friends with a bunch of idiots like yourselves? You decided to turn against the rules of Kampfer battles and now you're gonna be destroyed."

"Enough talk, you!" Nobunaga growled "Where is Oichi?!"

"My, aren't we impatient?" Kaede mocks and bring Oichi next to her still tied up in ropes.

"Sister, everyone!" Oichi shouts to them with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry sister, they caught me off guard!"

"Its okay, Oichi." Nobunaga says to him "You did a great job keeping calm under pressure. Now just stay where you are and let us deal with her."

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Kaede mocks the heroes and pets Oichi "Keeping this little cutie all to yourselves. That's just not fair."

"Hey, you perv!" Hideyoshi shouts at her "Keep your hands off of him!"

"If you want him." Kaede smirked at the heroes "Why don't you come and get him?!" She snaps her fingers and four girls landed between the heroes and Kaede. They also had white bracelets on their wrists. The Kampfer group instantly recognizes them.

"White Kampfer." Akane growls and aims her gun.

"So those are the white Kampfer you were talking about?" Laura asked them and everyone got into battle position.

"That's them." Mikoto answers her "But I never thought that Kaede was the one behind this."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Kaede says "Now then, ladies. Destroy them!"

"Yes, Lady Kaede!" The White Kampfer shouts and both side charged towards each other and the fight begins.

Halfway through the fight, Houki got an idea to save Oichi. She got close to X. "X. I have an idea on how to save Oichi." She whispered something into X's ear.

"Got it." X nodded with a smile as he switched to the Light Armor and charged up his X-Buster to level 3 and aims it at Kaede.

"Oh?" Kaede smirked as she got out her sword and gun. "A pathetic relic from the past is trying to defeat me so early?"

"I will save Oichi from your clutches, Kaede! This I swear!" X yelled as he fired the charge shot at Kaede, she swiped it away with her sword. When the dust cleared, Kaede was still standing.

"Is that all?" Kaede mocked. "Is that the power that defeated Sigma-Sama? Don't make me- What?!" Kaede gawked as she sees Houki's katana near her shoulder and Oichi freed from the ropes.

"Call off your White Kampfer soldiers. We can settle this another time…" Houki warned Kaede dangerously.

"Tch!" Kaede sneered. "You're so full of valor, it makes me wanna hurl!" She turned to her White Kampfer group and shouted "We're retreating for now! We'll settle this once and for all one day!" Her White Kampfer soldiers nodded in agreement and warped out of sight. She turned to the Hunters and grinned darkly. "We'll settle this near this war's end once and for all. Until then, don't die. Only I can end your miserable lives once and for all." With that said, Kaede warped out of sight.

"Kaede…" Natsuru lowered her head despondently.

Houki turned to Oichi. "Are you alright, Oichi?" She asked him in concern.

"Y-Yeah…" Oichi stared into Houki's eyes and without a moment too soon, he hugged her, catching her by surprise. "Miss Houki, I was so scared! I'm glad you came to rescue me."

"A-Anytime, Oichi." Houki smiled shyly as she returned the hug with her own. The gang couldn't help but smiled warmly at the increasing bond between Houki and Oichi.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Izzy Glow: The Final Engima Part! Engima a Failure?! Second Plan to Save the Earth!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes recruit Dr. Izzy Glow, gain the final part of the Falcon Armor and the final componment for the Engima, but will the Engima succeed in destroying the Space Colony? Find out next time on MegaMan X IS! Cya!**


	129. Izzy Glow

**A/N: Warning, there will be one swear word. So viewer descrition is advised. Here is Chapter 129.**

**Chapter 129: Izzy Glow: The Final Engima Part! Engima a Failure?! Second Plan to Save the Earth!**

* * *

After saving Oichi from Kaede and her White Kampfer, they've returned to the resort and finally ate their dinner. Then it was time for everyone to turn in for the night. As they were getting ready for bed, Oichi enters the girls room and asked "Hey, ladies? Do any of you mind if I sleep here with you?"

The girls looked at him and can see that he was still shaken from his experience and everything.

"Poor thing." Moka has a despondent expression on her face. "He must still be scared from that Kaede girl."

"That's the biggest issue with him." Mitsuhide explained with a despondent look. "While he may be a skilled fighter on the battlefield, he's still just a child in the long run." Everyone nods in agreement with her.

"I still can't believe that Kaede would do this." Akane frowns as she clenched her fists in anger. "All this time, I thought we were friends. But I guess we'll have to face the facts now. She's our enemy now and we have to stop her and Sigma at any cost!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement.

"Although, I'm sure that Natsuru is taking this pretty hard." Mikoto muttered sadly "We all knew he had feelings for Kaede, but now she just crush those feelings he had for her and with no remorse behind it. Now she must pay for breaking Natsuru's heart and for scaring little Oichi!" Everyone nods in agreement.

"So, Nobunaga." Ling turns to her "Is Oichi gonna sleep with you? I mean, you are his sister and everything."

"Actually…" Nobunaga begins to say "I was thinking that he should sleep with Houki."

Everyone turns to Houki while she stutters and blushes "Wait, me?! Why me?"

"Because Houki." Nobunaga explained with a smile. "I figured that he would feel safer with the person that saved him. And that's you, Houki. Plus, I trust you enough to keep him safe. Think you can do that for me?"

Both Houki and Oichi stared at each other and blushed slightly. The other girls couldn't help but giggle at their embarrassment until Houki sighs and gives in "Okay, he can sleep with me for tonight."

"Thank you, Miss Houki." Oichi smiles at her "Somehow, I feel a lot safer with you."

"Y-Yeah… well…" Houki stutters "You're welcome."

X and Zero were watching them from outside the room at the door and couldn't help but smile at them. Oichi was sleeping with his savior and big sisters while the girls are happy to see their cute little brother safe and sound from Kaede. They left the girl's room after Char turns off the lights and everyone went to sleep with both Oichi and Houki sleeping together.

* * *

While walking down the hall, X was in a deep thought "How could she do this to them?" He mutters to himself.

"Hmm?" Zero looks at him "Did you say something, X?"

"I was saying how could she do that to them, Zero!" X repeats himself "She betrayed their trust and now she's working for Sigma!"

"X…" Was all Zero could say as X continues.

"They were her friends, Zero!" X continues "Natsuru and the others were her friends and what does she do?! She turned against them and broke Natsuru's heart! I'm sure he even loved her, but she never returned those feelings and turned her back on them because they were going against the rules of their battles!"

"X, calm down!" Zero yells at him as he shook him. "While I agree with every word you say, but this is not the time to get emotional! We have to focus here and we can't let things like this slow us down! We're on a mission to save millions of lives from Sigma's insane plans and you need to get your head in the game! We'll deal with her again soon… That, I can promise you, but you need to stay focus. You're the leader of this team and everyone looks up to you. Char was glad that she met you and wants to be with you forever. She told me that herself."

X gasped and asks "Did she really say that to you?"

Zero nodded and answered "She did, every single word of it."

X closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again with determination in them "You're right, Zero! I need to focus on the mission! I can't let this incident bring me down! We have a job to do and that's saving everyone from Sigma's ambitions! Thank you, Zero. For that wake up call."

"Don't mention it, X" Zero smiles at his friend "You helped me when I needed it, so I'm returning the favor." Both friends smiled and locked arms with each other.

* * *

The next morning, the heroes warped into Hunter Base with Signas, Alia and Douglas waiting for them. Signas turns to them and smiles "Glad you're all back. How was the trip?" Then his smile fades at their serious looks "What's wrong? Did something happened?"

"We were attacked by one of Sigma's followers." X answered his question with a frown.

"Wait, attacked?!" Douglas gasps in shock "Are you guys alright? Was anyone hurt or anything?"

"Just two." Zero answers Douglas and looks at Natsuru and Oichi "Oichi is pretty shaken up and Natsuru had his heart broken. Both by the same person."

"Oh, the poor boys." Alia lowered her head down despondently as she picks up Oichi and hugs him which he accepts and Douglas puts his hand on Natsuru's shoulder to comfort him.

"So, Sigma planned this out, did he?" Signas clutches his fist and slams it down on his chair. "Damn! If only we've seen this sooner!"

"It's not your fault, Commander." Cecilia comforts him "Sigma just caught us off guard. But I can assure you that we will make him pay for this."

"You're right. Thank you, Cecilia." Signas calms down and turns to Alia "We need to focus on the task at hand. Alia, show them where the final part is!"

"Right away, sir." Alia salutes to Signas and puts Oichi back down before returning to her computer "The final part of the Engima is guarded by Izzy Glow."

"Then that's where you're heading!" Signas says "X-Squad, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted and warped to Izzy Glow's location to recover the final part for Engima.

* * *

**(19 days left until collision…)**

* * *

X and the gang appeared near an old fashion castle. Hideyoshi gasped in awe before turning to her friends. "That's where we'll find Izzy Glow?" Suddenly, Alia opened up a channel with the Hunters.

"That's correct. Dr. Izzy Glow is the world's leading researcher in laser technology and he holds the Laser Device needed for the Engima. He was famous for discovering the hyper laser theory in southwest Japan. But I heard he's really stubborn and won't allow anyone to use his work because out of fear they may use them for war. But I bet he'll listen to the Maverick Whisperers if he somehow went Maverick." Alia explained.

"Roger that, Alia." Kanzashi nodded with her eyes filled with determination. "We'll make him listen and he'll help us save the Earth."

"Alright, I wish you luck. Be careful, the castle's defensives have been infected by the Sigma Virus, so stay alert." Alia agreed as she cut the channel.

"So we have to deal with traps in the castle, eh?" Chris muttered with a frown, crossing her arms. "Let's trend carefully through the castle then.

"Roger that." Yukiari gave a thumbs up to Chris as they entered the castle.

When they enter the hallway of the castle, Shingen noticed a large shadow above her friends. "Huh?" She muttered as she looked up and her eyes turn white dotted. "Whoa!" Everyone heard her alarm and looked up to see a spiked trap falling down on them, the gang dashed out of there in time.

"Where did that come from?!" Kenshin wheezed as the gang watched the spiked trap raised itself up.

"It's just as Alia said. The castle's traps have been activated and there are probably Mavericks abound." Zero frowned. "Stay frosty, people. We're not out of the woods yet."

And so, our heroes navigate through Izzy Glow's castle, overcoming many traps and Mavericks.

* * *

When they were about to enter the next area, X's helmet gem lights up, pointing upward. "Let me guess, there's another Light Capsule, isn't it?" Mikoto smiled sweetly at X.

"Yeah. So this must be the last of the Falcon Armor blueprints. Once we grab that, the Falcon Armor can be contruscted." X explained. Everyone nodded in agreement and followed the light to a hidden alcove. The Light Capsule was stored there.

"I guess Dr. Izzy Glow must have found that Light Capsule and kept it for safe keeping." Tatenashi theorized.

"Yes. When we find him, we want to thank him for saving it for us." Char agreed as X walked up to the Light Capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X. By the time you acquired the final blueprint of the Falcon Armor, I want to tell you that there is another armor set that has blueprints that need to be constructed from. It's called the Gaea Armor, it's a powerful armor that can protect you from just about anything, spikes, deadly lasers, etc. But you can't use your Special Weapons while wearing the Gaea Armor. So once you take the Falcon Armor's arm module blueprints, find the Gaea Armor. It will be useful for you in the final battles of this seventh war." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints into his memory core. X opened up a channel with Alia.

"Alia, I got the final blueprints for the Falcon Armor. Can you and Douglas have the Falcon Armor ready by the time we get back with Dr. Izzy Glow?" X asked her.

"Roger that, X." Alia nodded. "Douglas and I will have the Falcon Armor ready for you when you get back with the Laser Device and Dr. Izzy Glow."

"Okay. Let's go everyone." Tsubasa smiled as everyone nodded in agreement with her and proceeded to Dr. Izzy Glow's room. A red humanoid firefly was waiting for them and he doesn't look happy to see our heroes.

"I see you made it through my castle's defenses. But I won't allow my inventions be used by anyone, not even the Hunters. But…" Izzy Glow lowered his head despondently. "I am already infected by Sigma's virus, so hurry up and finish me off!"

"No, we won't do that." Ling stepped forward with a serious frown. "Dr. Izzy Glow, may I ask you something?"

"W-What are you trying to say?!" Izzy Glow growled in fury. "I have become a Maverick so you must fight me!"

"No, we can't do that. Listen, the virus can be overcome and you'll regain yourself. We know about why you went into hiding because not only you're stubborn and hard headed, but you're also scared of what may happen if your inventions are being misused by evil villains. We want you to help us save the world by using Engima to blast the Space Colony. The world is in danger and your part can save it!" Ling reasoned with him.

"W-Why should I help you? You know I have been turned into a Maverick." Izzy Glow questioned her.

"And you can revert back to a Reploid by logic and reasoning. It's not too late to help us. So please, help us save the world and make Sigma pay for what he has done." Ling smiled sweetly at him, making him blush.

Izzy Glow thought about it for a few seconds until he opened his eyes and commented "Ya know… I feel the virus going away from my body. You do have a point there, young lady. I have been so stubborn in my research that I forgotten that my inventions can be used to help people. So I will help you as long as you promised to be true to your words." Izzy Glow agreed.

"Don't worry. We'll honor your request." Houki smiled. Izz Glow flew over to X and Zero.

"X, Zero… You have fascinating designs, I know X was created by the brilliant Dr. Thomas Light, but Zero's creator remains a mystery. So I want you to take my powers to aid you in this war." He stick out his hand. X and Zero touched it.

"F-Laser!" X fired a homing firefly that hit the ceiling.

"C-Flasher!" Zero yelled as his fist glowed with purple energy as he slams it into the ground, making purple bursts of energy come out of the ground and flying in eight directions.

"This is it. Now we can stop Eurasia from crashing into the Earth." Natsuru smiled with confidence.

* * *

And so, after acquiring the Laser Device and gaining Dr. Izzy Glow's trust, the Engima is now complete.

"Excellent work, everyone!" Signas smiled as everyone watched the screen where Engima is ready to fire on the Space Colony. "Now we can save the Earth from the space colony."

"Although…" Douglas scratched his chin in thought. "There's a high chance that it will fail. But we need to hurry before Sigma's evil plan becomes a reality."

"Alright then!" Signas pointed upwards. "Engima! Fire with all your might!" Douglas typed in some commands and everyone saw the Engima charging up. They prayed for the success of the cannon. In about 15 seconds, the Engima fired a devasting blast which hits the Space Colony.

"…Did we do it?" Kanzashi prayed. Suddenly, the gang saw the space dust cleared and Eurasia was pushed back a bit farther away from it's current position.

"…Negative. The Space Colony has been pushed back, so we now have 24 days left until collision." Alia said grimly.

"Shoot!" Signas growled. "Looks like we have to resort to plan B."

"Plan B?" Tsukune asked the commander of the Maverick Hunters.

"He means, we need to ram a space shuttle into the space colony." Douglas told him. "By my calculations, it has a 95 percent chance of succeeding if we have the four parts needed to improve our spare space shuttle. All other shuttles around the world have been affected by Sigma's virus. So chances are the four parts needed for the space shuttle are guarded by four more Mavericks. But there's a 88 percent chance that the pilot in the shuttle will perish while attempting to ram into the space colony."

"Then we're willing to take our chances." Zero frowned before turning to his friends. "Looks like we got a new mission: To find not only the four parts needed for the Space Shuttle, but to find the last Crimson Armor piece before it falls into Sigma's hands."

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Engima has failed, but the space shuttle plan will succeed in saving the world! Can our heroes find the four parts needed for it and find the last Crimson Armor piece while they're at it?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Dark Dizzy: Overcoming your Past, The First Gaea Armor Blueprint!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes face Dark Dizzy and acquired the first blueprint of the Gaea Armor, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	130. Dark Dizzy

**A/N: MegaMan X IS has reached 130 chapters. I want to thank my reviewers and viewers for reading and giving me the motivation to write this story. So here is Chapter 130 of MegaMan X IS.**

**Chapter 130: Dark Dizzy: Overcoming your Past, the First Gaea Armor Blueprint!**

* * *

**(24 days left until collision...)**

* * *

After recruiting Izzy Glow and recovering the last part for Engima, they learned the weapon didn't destroy Eursia, but it gave them enough time to come up with a second plan. Douglas suggested they use a space shuttle to crash into the colony and destroy it. Signas ordered the heroes to rest up for now and prepare themselves for the next mission.

Later at X-Estate, Natsuru was sitting on the couch in deep depression after learning that Kaede never cared for him and never returned the feelings he had for her. Akane, Shizuku and Mikoto were worried about him and decided to talk to him.

"Hey, Natsuru?" Mikoto whispered softly to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel like an idiot." Natsuru muttered in sorrow. "I guess that's what I get for being so stupid."

"No, you're not an idiot, Nastsuru." Shizuku tries to comfort him "Kaede had us all fooled. We should've seen this coming from the start."

"But I loved her!" Natsuru yells with tears in his eyes "I was in love with her, but that love blinded me from the truth!"

"Natsuru, that's enough!" Akane yells and slaps him "We were all blinded by our trust with her, not just you! She betrayed our friendship and scared Oichi and she will pay for that! We need you to help X save our world from her and Sigma, but we can't with sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Akane..." Natsuru holds his cheek "You're right, I need to stop whining. I can't let Kaede and Sigma have their way with our world and everyone else's! We will make her pay for betraying us! Thank you, Akane. I needed that slap to wake me up."

"You're welcome." Akane smiles at him.

"Everyone, we have a mission!" X calls to them "Alia just contacted me and she found the first part for the shuttle. It's a fuel tank and it's being guarded by Dark Dizzy. We need to recover that part from him."

"Right!" Everyone shouts in agreement. And with that said, everyone warped to the location of the mysterious Dark Dizzy, a space observatory.

* * *

The gang appeared in the space observatory, it was not really in space, but it is a space observatory where visitors can learn about space. Nobunaga looked around in awe, turning to her friends "What is this place? Everything is pitch dark."

"It's called a space observatory. It's where people can learn about space by holograms of constellations or planets. Some say that alien life is out there in our universe. Of course, we already met aliens from another dimension before." Cecilia smiled softly.

"And what were those aliens?" Yoshimoto asked sweetly.

"Aliens that looked like humans but have cat ears and a tail called Catians." Ling grinned innocently.

"You got to be kidding me…" Mitsuhide muttered, left eye twitching and an anger vein on her forehead.

"No we're not. We actually met them and they helped us out in the second Maverick War." Char closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me." Yukari turned to X. "Alia finished the Falcon Armor for you, right X? Let's see it."

"Got it." X nodded as he switched to his new armor, the Falcon Armor. "Alright, time to test this baby out." X leaped up and began flying.

"Sweet, it's like our RepArmors!" Tatenashi grinned.

"I-I agree. You look cute in the armor, X." Kanzashi blushed slightly.

"Thanks." X smiled back. "Let's not waste any time and find Dark Dizzy." With that said, our heroes carefully navigated through the observatory, it was filled with traps and Mavericks, but they got through it.

As they were near the room where Dark Dizzy is, X's helmet gem lights up and points downward. "Of course this would happen…" Mitsuhide growled as she rubbed her temples. "Let's go grab it and be on our way." Everyone followed the light to a blocked passage, but X got an idea and used F-Laser to carefully guide it to the explosive device and he succeeded. X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X… Take the blueprints for the Gaea Armor's head module. You only need three more blueprints to complete the Gaea Armor. I wish you luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints into his memory core and transferred them to Alia.

* * *

Soon, our heroes reached Dark Dizzy's lair, the heroes entered a dark room and looked around for Dark Dizzy.

"So, where is this Dark Dizzy hiding?" Kenshin asked with her spear at the ready.

"Why don't you try looking up?" A voice mocked as the lights in the room turns on and the heroes looked up to see a humanoid vampire bat with a monocle hanging upside down from the ceiling. It was Dark Dizzy and he lands just in front of the heroes.

"So..." Dark Dizzy glares at them. "You guys are after the part I have, right?"

"That's right." X answers him as he aims his X-Buster at Dark Dizzy. "We need it to stop Sigma from crashing Eurasia into Earth!"

"Sigma..." Dark Dizzy growls and clutches his fist at his name. "I was created by him three years ago, but I escaped and went into hiding."

"Then you'll give it to us?" Hideyoshi asked hopefully.

"As if I would!" Dark Dizzy snapped at her "I wouldn't swear loyalty to Sigma, then I sure as heck won't swear loyalty to you!"

"Then you leave us no choice." Houki frowned and points her katana at him "We'll have to defeat you and take your part!"

"I know you..." Dark Dizzy looks at Houki "You're the younger sister of that idiot scientist who made those ISes years ago, right? I was glad they destroyed those pieces of junk."

"Don't you dare badmouth my sister!" Houki yells at him in fury "She made those ISes to help people, not use them for war!"

"Don't try to play innocent, you hypocrite!" Dark Dizzy yells back "You knew those machines were dangerous and yet, you use them for everything! That's the reason why the Phantom Virus Tragedy happen because of those accursed machines! Face it, your sister may be a genius, but she has the mindset of a child and never took any consideration of the consequences that follows!" Houki lowers her head with her face seething with anger, tears coming down her eyes and clutching her fist.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?!" Oichi shouts at Dark Dizzy and everyone looks at him in surprise "You have no right to badmouth Houki's sister like that! You and those people that hate her family are idiots and only blame them because they want to blame someone for the incident! I know for a fact that her sister wasn't the demon everyone claims she is, but someone who loves her home and her sister with every fiber of her being!"

"What about you, kid?" Dark Dizzy glares at Oichi "You weren't meant to be with this Nobunaga in their world, yet you seem to be happy with them and forget about your real family!" Oichi lowers his head and clutches his fist.

"That may be true, but..." Oichi lifts his head with determination burning in his eyes "I would never forget about them! I was found by sister and she raised me to who I am now! I may not remember my real family, but I know that they're proud of me and the path I've chosen for myself! I have sister, Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi and the other lords as my family, but I also have X, Zero, the IS pilots and everyone I've met here as my friends and I love every single one of them! That also includes Commander Signas, Alia and Douglas! And of course, Houki!"

With those words from Oichi, everyone starts agreeing with him and saying that they'll always be together through thick and thin! Back at Hunter Base, Signas and the others were listening in on them and felt happy that Oichi considers them his friends and he loves them. Alia and Douglas were cheering for him while Signas just says with a smile "Well said, kiddo. Well said."

"I see then." Dark Dizzy frowns and flies back into the air "Then I'll be sure to send everyone you love to the Underworld!" He dive bombs at them and the fight begins.

"Dark Wave!" Dark Dizzy yelled as he launched a dark energy wave at the team, they dodged it.

"Hey vampire freak!" Kenshin yelled as she charged towards Dark Dizzy. "We'll make you understand the important of friendship and love!" She rushed in and slashed Dark Dizzy five times with her spear, giving the rouge Maverick decent damage,.

"Friendship and love?!" Dark Dizzy growled as he summoned Battons and flung them at the team. "Worthless ideas!" X and the gang managed to destroy the Battons and Zero leaped up and slashed Dark Dizzy three times with his Z-Saber.

"F-Laser!" X fired his special weapon at Dark Dizzy, it gave Dark Dizzy large doses of damage.

"Ack!" Dark Dizzy gawked as he winced from the pain. "You discovered my weakness?! Well I need to step up my game!" With that said, Dark Dizzy grabbed Oichi by the shoulders. "All of you back off or this brat gets it!"

"Hey you! Leave Oichi alone!" Kurumu yelled as she flew up and threw dark energy balls at Dark Dizzy, damaging him. He screamed in alarm as he let go of Oichi, but Oichi was falling.

"Nobunaga, I have an idea on reaching Oichi quickly." Houki told her. Nobunaga nodded in agreement as Houki grabbed onto to her and Nobunaga threw Houki with all her might towards Oichi. Houki managed to catch Oichi in the nick of time with her speed. Oichi opened his eyes and looked at Houki smiling at him. "You alright, Oichi?"

"Y-Yeah! Thanks, Houki. You shouldn't let that jerk's words about your family get to you. Make him pay for insulting your family." Oichi blushed slightly.

"Yes. Your words have cheered me up and I'm going to make Dark Dizzy pay for insulting my family." Houki nodded as she puts Oichi down and flew towards Dark Dizzy, slashing him six times with her katanas.

"Ack!" Dark Dizzy snarled as he glared at Houki. "Let's see if you're good as the history files say you are!" Dark Dizzy got into a battle stance.

"By my family's honor, I won't lose to scum like you!" Houki yelled as she and Dark Dizzy charged towards each other and clashed for about 3 minutes until Houki got the upper hand and slashed Dark Dizzy five times with her katanas. Dark Dizzy snarled in fury as he launched Dark Wave at her, but Houki made some tricky manuvaers to dodge them and slashed Dark Dizzy four more times with her katanas, giving him large damage.

"C-Flasher!" Zero slams his charged up fist into the ground and the attack hit Dark Dizzy for large damage.

"Take this!" Tachibana yelled as she flew in and punched and kicked Dark Dizzy five times, giving him medium damage.

"Take this, vile fiend!" Tsubasa yelled as she flew in and slashed Dark Dizzy four times with her katana. Dark Dizzy tried to grab X, but our blue hero used the Falcon Armor to get away and he fired another F-Laser at Dark Dizzy, giving him bigger damage than before. Char and Laura double teamed on Dark Dizzy, giving him bigger damage. Natsuru in girl form flung fireballs at Dark Dizzy, giving him small damage.

Yoshimoto and Hideyoshi combined their attacks to give Dark Dizzy even more hurt. Shingen also added in a attack of her own to Dark Dizzy, giving the rouge Maverick even more damage. Mizore fired ice shards at Dark Dizzy, giving him bigger damage.

"That's it, you brats!" Dark Dizzy snarled in anger. "Prepare for my time stopping attack, Dark Hold-ack!" He never got to finish as both Nobunaga and Oichi did a X-shaped attack on him, cutting him in half. "D-Defeated by humans and Reploids working together… How embarrassing!" Dark Dizzy screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"That'll teach you for insulting my family!" Houki smirked at Dark Dizzy's remains. "But we can't let your powers go to waste. X, Zero?" She turned to her friends with a smile.

X and Zero nodded as they walked up to Dark Dizzy's remains and touched his pieces. Both Hunters yelled "Dark Hold!" And time stopped, save for the Hunters and their friends. X and Zero called off the attack.

"So that attack can stop time, huh?" Cecilia smiled. "It may be useful for tricky situations."

"Alright, let's call HQ and have them secure the Fuel Tank." X smiled, but he looked at Zero who was concerned about something. "Zero? Is there something the matter?"

"Oh!" Zero returned to reality and smiled at his friends. "I-It's nothing. Let's return to base. The other Hunters will secure the Fuel Tank." Everyone nodded in agreement as they warped back to base after X contacted Hunter HQ and the other Hunters secured the fuel tank needed for the Space Shuttle.

One part down, three to go. But what is Zero concerned about?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Skiver: Second Gaea Armor Blueprint: Rescue Iris! A Test of Trust!**

**A/N: Next up, the gang rescues Iris and recruits the Skiver who is conflicted about his loyalty to the Colonel after his noble sacrifice. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	131. The Skiver

**Chapter 131: The Skiver: Second Gaea Armor Blueprint: Rescue Iris! A Test of Trust!**

* * *

**(23 days left until collision…)**

* * *

After the battle with Dark Dizzy and gaining the fuel tank from him, Zero was in deep thought about his origins "I've been fighting the Sigma Virus for a long time… It is the virus that causes all Reploids to transform into Mavericks. The most dreadful virus to ever exist. Why… I wonder why I'm not harmed? Instead, I feel energy growing within my body… What on earth is happening to me? I have a bad feeling about this…" Zero looked at his hands in worry.

Meanwhile in another room, Signas was talking to another Reploid about Zero's origins. He was a white doctor like Reploid. Unbeknownst to them, Char was eavesdropping on them.

"…That's all of the report on Zero." The Reploid known as Lifesavor reported to Signas.

"Zero has fought Sigma several times, I believe he has the Virus antibodies." Signas ponders at the information.

"It's possible…" Lifesaver theorized "He doesn't react negatively to the Virus… His power output is actually growing… For the most, the body systems of X and Zero remain mysterious. I can't predict what will happen… I suggest you take measures…"

"Keep this secret… I'll think it over." Signas answers him. Then he notice someone peeking through the door "I know you're there, Char. Come in here." Char gulps at being caught and enters the room.

"How long have you been there?" Lifesaver asked her, looking at her with a stern look.

"Long enough to hear everything about Zero." Char answers him before voicing her concerns. "Is it really true that Zero was created by someone evil?"

"That's what we believe the possibilities of." Signas answers her.

"It would also explain why Zero was found in the same ruined lab before the start of the first Maverick War." Lifesaver steps in and turns to Signas "His power is growing with the virus… It's too dangerous to keep them loose! Please,,, at least do something about Zero… before it's too late!"

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about!" Char snapped at Lifesaver angrily. "He's not some kind of killing machine like you say he is! I know for a fact he wouldn't go Maverick on us!"

"Charlotte Dunios, that's enough!" Signas yells at her sternly. "I know you're worried about Zero because he's your friend. But we have to take into consideration about the possibilities of who Zero is and who created him."

"I-I'm sorry, Commander." Char apologized while lowering her head down despondently. "It wasn't my place to yell like that."

"It's alright, Char." Signas smiles at her "You were just defending your friend, is all. But I want you to keep this a secret from everyone until further notice. Also, as soon we stopped Eurasia from falling, I want your team to go to the ruined lab were Zero was found. Perhaps we can find a vital clue on who made Zero and why." Char salutes to Signas and exits the room to meet with the others. Signas was silent as he turned to Lifesavor. "If those rumors are true, then Zero may be the last creation of the evil Dr. Albert Wily. But we'll keep this a secret from the public since Zero is a valuable ally to us and everyone on Earth."

"Understood, Commander." Lifesavor nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later at X-Estate, everyone was resting up before the next mission and celebrating their victory over Dark Dizzy because of Oichi's speech.

"That was awesome, Oichi!" Tsukune praised him with a smile. "Thanks to that speech of yours, we were able to defeat Dark Dizzy!"

"You said it!" Mikoto agreed and pats Oichi's head "You were able to inspire us and stand up to that jerk for Houki."

"That's our cute, little brother for ya!" Ling cheered and rubs her cheek with his "You're the big hero today!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Oichi smiles and blushes "I just can't stand people blaming Houki's family for something that wasn't their fault."

"I'm proud of you, Oichi." Nobunaga smiles at him and pats his back "Your speech was enough to give everyone the strength needed to defeat Dark Dizzy. You're growing up fast, little brother." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, I still have a long way to go." Oichi smiles at her "I don't know if I'll be as strong like you, sister. But I'm getting there."

"Yeah, but that won't happen for a long time!" Nobunaga laughs heartily and everyone joins in.

"By the way, where's Houki?" Oichi asked and looked around for her.

"She's on the balcony." Cecilia answers him "Why do you ask?"

"Oh... Umm. No reason." Oichi stutters and leaves for the balcony.

"Hmm..." Kurumu smirks as she turns to everyone and asks "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Everyone else also smirks and nods in agreement.

* * *

Later on the balcony, Houki was sitting on the bench and feeling the wind blow against her as she finally have some closure on her roller coaster of a relationship with her sister. Then she hears a voice behind her "So this is where you went?" She turns around and sees Oichi smiling at her. "I was wondering where you were."

"Oh, sorry about that." Houki apologizes and rubs the back of her head "Guess I made you worry, did I?"

"No, not this time." Oichi answers "I asked the others where you were. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." Houki smiles at him as Oichi sat beside her. "Ya know, this is like how we were the first time someone insulted my family."

"You're right, it is." Oichi replies "I guess we're back here again."

"It looks like it." Houki answers him before explaining "I'll be honest with you, the first time we met, you reminded me of Ichika when we were kids. But after I got to know you more, I realized you weren't like him at all. You're Oichi, Nobunaga's little brother and future ruler of her kingdom."

"This Ichika person." Oichi begins to ask her "Was he someone important to you?"

"Yeah, he was." Houki answers him "He was my childhood friend and I guess I was in love with him. But he's gone now and I wasn't able to tell him my feelings to him. But then again, he was pretty dense about my feelings and wouldn't understand anyway."

"That shouldn't matter." Oichi says to her "Even he was dense, I'm sure he would still love you just the same. I may not be like this Ichika person or I can't replace him, but I'll still love for you like he would."

"Oh, Oichi." Houki smiles and hugs him "You don't have to do that. Just be the best Oichi you can be and let him be the best Ichika he can be." Then she leans forward and kisses Oichi on the cheek and both blushed at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero was training in the VR Room and finished. As soon as he exited the room, he saw Storm Eagle and Storm Owl concerned about something. He decided to ask them what's troubling them. "Guys? What's wrong?"

"Zero. A friend of mine from Repliforce, the Skiver has went Maverick and has taken Iris hostage at the Repliforce Air Force Base." Storm Owl explained. "It is also where he holds an important part for the shuttle, the Orbital Wing."

"What?!" Zero gasped. "Alright then, let's gather everyone and head to the Repliforce Air Force Base." Storm Eagle and Storm Owl nodded in agreement as they gathered everyone and began the mission at the Repliforce Air Base.

* * *

The gang began the mission and halfway through the air base, disarming some bombs in the process, X's helmet gem lights up. "So the second Gaea Armor blueprint is in here, correct?" Nobunaga asked him as the light from X's helmet gem pointed to a secret passageway.

"Right." X nodded as he switched to the Falcon Armor. "Wait here everyone, I'll be right back." X flew up and followed the light to where the Gaea Armor Light Capsule is. He walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, take the blueprints for the Gaea Armor's body module. I'm sure it will be use to you for now on. Oh, it's about Zero…" Dr. Light managed to say.

"What about him?" X asked him confusedly.

"…It's nothing. You'll find out soon enough. But promise me you'll always be his friend once you learned the truth about him." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X was silent as he stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints into his memory core. He transfer the blueprints to Alia and went back to his friends.

* * *

Soon, our heroes arrived at the air dock and saw Iris tied up near them. "Iris!" Zero gasped as he rushed over to her side and began untying her. "Are you alright?!" He checked for wounds.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. The Skiver put me there near here so he wanted to talk to you." Iris said worriedly. "Please, you must talk some sense into him!"

"How correct you are, Iris…" A voice said calmly as everyone saw a white humanoid Pegasus Reploid floated down and glared at the heroes without malice.

"Skiver! Why did you do this to General Iris?!" Storm Owl demanded as he aims his Buster at him. "You're under the influence of the Sigma Virus, snap out of it, man!"

"I cannot. I want you all to fight me and retire me." The Skiver pleaded as he got into a battle stance. "The loss of the Colonel and General has left me without a motive to live. So please, put me out of my misery…"

"Don't say things like that!" Houki snapped as she walked up to the Skiver with determination.

"Houki?" Oichi gasped.

"You… You're Tabane Shinonono's sister, aren't you? She was a great scientist in her lifetime. I don't believe she caused the Phantom Virus Tragedy with her inventions. But you must retire me before I do harm now I'm a Maverick now…" The Skiver pleaded as he looked into Houki's eyes.

"Thank you… But there's still hope for you left! You can overcome the Virus if you listen to me. The Colonel and General gave their lives to save this world and the omniverse from Sigma's clutches, so Iris is continuing their ideals of a world where Reploids and humans live together in harmony. I believe they respect Dr. Light's dream of a era like that." Houki reasoned with him.

"B-But Iris will never replace the General and Colonel. I swear only loyalty to the two of them… Now that they're gone… There's no reason to live anymore…" The Skiver lowered his head down despondently.

"There is still a reason for you to live. I was like you, scared and confused when me and my friends woke up from cyrosleep after the Phantom Virus Tragedy and I once hated my sister for making the ISes, but now I have my friends as my family now and I have forgiven my sister. You should respect Iris as the new leader of Repliforce. She shares the same traits as her brother, Colonel. So she'll make a good example of being the General of Repliforce. So it's not too late to revert back to a Reploid." Houki smiled softly at him as images of Ichika, Chifuyu and Tabane appeared in her mind.

The Skiver was silent for a moment until he looked at Houki and said "You… have a point there, Miss Shinonono. I shouldn't let the past guilt trip me for the rest of my life. I will gladly follow Iris through the rest of my life. I will also help you in stopping the Space Colony from crashing into the Earth." The Skiver walked up to X and Zero. "X, Zero. Take my powers. It will help you in the wars ahead." He sticks out his hand. X and Zero touched his hand.

"Wing Spiral!" X did a uppercut which made a whirlwind attack appear.

"W-Shredder!" Zero yelled as he dashed and stopped, making a red hologram of himself dashed forward.

Iris walked up to the Skiver with a smile. "Thank you, Skiver, for believing in me and not hurting me."

"Well then, let's grab the Orbital Wing and head on home." Storm Eagle smiled.

Only two more parts for the Space Shuttle left and the Earth will be saved.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter" Dynamo's Second Strike! Masamune Captured! Date Masamune's True Identity Revealed?!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes fight Dynamo, Ieyasu and Masamune and our heroes capture Masamune and her true identity is revealed, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	132. Dynamo's Second Strike

**Chapter 132: Dynamo's Second Strike! Masamune Captured! Date Masamune's True Identity Revealed?!**

* * *

In Sigma's throne room, Sigma was talking to Dynamo from a screen projection on the wall.

"Looks like those Hunters are exactly what you said, Sigma." Dynamo reported through the screen.

"That's precisely why I told you not to underestimate them." Sigma replies to Dynamo with a scowl. "But that doesn't matter now. They've already taken out or recruited half of my army and have two parts for the shuttle. Looks like I need you, Ieyasu and Masamune to attack Hunter Base again and slow down their progress."

"Leave it to us!" Dynamo smirked "I just love to mess with those Hunters and being with those two hotties." He cuts the transmission.

"Don't get to cocky, Dynamo." Sigma smirked evily and leans back on his throne "Because that'll be your downfall."

* * *

**(With Dynamo after the transmission is over.)**

* * *

"About time!" The crazy voice rudely retorted "I was getting bored of waiting to do anything around here!"

"You need to calm yourself!" The calm voice scolds the crazy voice "You know as well as I do, we can't do anything unless Sigma gives us an order!"

"Both of you, cool your jets!" Dynamo scolded the two voices "We need to get to Hunter Base and slow them down before they do anything else." Then he turns to the audience "I'm sure you guys were waiting for my return." He winks at the audience.

"That's precisely why they're reading this fanfic." Dynamo's calm voice said dully.

"Oh! I wonder if there are hot chicks reading it?" Dynamo's crazy voice drooled inside Dynamo's head.

* * *

**(21 days left until collision…)**

* * *

Meanwhile at X-Estate, everyone was discussing the Crimson Armor and the possible location of the final piece of the armor.

"As you can see…" Nobunaga explains to everyone who is here at X-Estate. "The Crimson Armor is a powerful artifact and we need to find the last piece before someone else does."

"I don't get what the big deal is." Kokoa said with a bored expression. "It's just a suit of armor."

"It's not just a suit of armor!" Mitsuhide glares at her "It's an armor that can grant unlimited power to the wearer."

"What does the armor looks like?" Kurumu asked them with interest.

Oichi pulls out a scroll and rolls it out on the table and it shows everyone the completed armor. "This is the Crimson Armor." He answers Kurumu "Masamune showed us this scroll and told about the armor. She said if we can find all the pieces, we can conquer and unify the land. Well, that was the original plan."

"So what made you guys changed your minds?" Yukari asked them.

"After we arrived in this dimension." Nobunaga answers her "We're starting to believe we don't need the armor to unify the land because we can find another way to do that without using fear."

"That's good to hear." Ling smiles "That way, you won't have a kingdom ruined by fear. You can have a peaceful kingdom."

"But there's just one problem." Shingen steps in "We don't know where the last armor piece is and we have no idea who has it. I just hope it's not Sigma."

"You and me both, Shingen." Kenshin replies to her "You and me both."

"Hey, Shirou." Hideyoshi leans to him "Can you smell the last piece of the armor?"

"Sorry kid. No can do." Shirou answers her with a frown. "I can't seem to pick up its sent. It could be either that someone has already found the last piece or we're just not close to it yet. Either way, if we don't find the last piece, we're in big trouble."

"If the armor were to fall in Sigma's hands." Yoshimoto says "Then we might be in the fight for our lives."

Then X gets a call on his comlink, it was Alia. "This is X…" He answers her "What's the situation?"

"X, we got an emergency here!" Alia shouted. "Dynamo and those other two are back! We're trying to repeal them, but we need your help, pronto!"

"Roger, we're on our way!" X cuts the channel and turns to everyone "Dynamo, Ieyasu and Masamune are attacking Hunter Base again! We need to return to Hunter Base now!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and warps to Hunter Base.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hunter Base, Hunter soldiers and Mavericks are in a desperate struggle to push each other back with Signas at the helm "Emergency! Dynamo has come back here to attack! What on earth does he want?! Well it doesn't matter, we have to fight him!"

"Yes, sir!" The Hunter soldiers shouted in unison and continued to fight off the Mavericks.

The heroes warped in and Signas turns to them with a smile of relief. "I'm glad you came. Dynamo and those two have returned again!"

"Where are they, Commander?" Cecilia asked Signas.

"They went deeper into the base." Signas answers her. "You have to find them and stop their attacks and find out what their true intentions are!"

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted to Signas and left to find Dynamo, Ieyasu and Masamune.

* * *

In the deeper depths of Hunter Base, Dynamo, Ieyasu and Masamune were waiting for our heroes to find them, so they can finish them off.

"Do you think we're pulling our punches by attacking here twice?" Masamune voiced her concerns.

"We have to bring both Zero and the Crimson Armor to Sigma, you know that." Dynamo answers her.

"Well, Sigma can have Zero for all I care." Ieyasu says "I just want the Crimson Armor for myself."

They hear the door opening and see the heroes entering the room. The three turns towards them and Dynamo says "Nice to see you again. Did you miss us?"

"Stop pestering us, Dynamo! What do you want?" X demands of him.

"I told you. I want to disturb you." Dynamo answers him "That is my mission. It may not seem to, but this is my job. And since you guys are always so serious, I'm a little serious too, this time, okay? Ready to die?"

"Don't count us out yet." Nobunaga frowned as everyone got into battle stance "We're not gonna let you get away this time!" Both sides charge at each other and the fight begins.

"Cue my awesome theme music again!" Dynamo boomed as Dynamo's theme came on. He got out his double bladed lightsaber and charged at Tachibana who blocked his attacks with her gaunlets.

X suddenly has an idea. He got up and close to Dynamo and shouted "Wing Spiral!" He did the attack and it made Dynamo fly upwards and landed down, feeling numb for a bit.

'How did they know our weakness?!' Dynamp's crazy voice gawked.

'I mean, after all, we Reploids were designed with certain weaknesses.' Dynamo's calm voice pointed out.

"Ah, doesn't matter. Let's make mincemeat out of them!" Dynamo yelled as he fired Buster Shots at the team, they dodged it. Ieyasu fired magic from her staff, but Mizore made an ice shield to block the attacks.

Zero and Masamune clashed blades for about 1 minute, it was a intense dance of blades until Zero got the upper hand and tried to slash Masamune, but she back flipped out of the way, but Hideyoshi snuck up behind her and whams her staff onto her, giving Masamune medium damage.

Dynamo fired more Buster shots at the team, Yukari and Kokoa were hit, but something punched Dynamo in the chest so hard it made him fly backwards. "Who did that?!" Dynamo gawked as he looked up and saw Moka in her Outer Form. "Whoa, for a moment there, you were a sweet ditz, but now you're serious looking!" Dynamo smirked.

"Wanna go at it again, vermin?" Outer Moka retorted with a frown as she got into a battle stance.

"You know it, babe!" Dynamo smirked some more as he and Outer Moka punched and kicked each other for about thirty seconds until Outer Moka won the duel by grabbing Dynamo in a supblex and slams him into the ground. Dynamo got up and fired more Buster shots at her, but Ruby casted a spell to reflect the attacks at Dynamo, hitting him for medium damage.

'Ouch! Man, they're tough!' Dynamo's crazy voice moaned.

'We can't fail on our mission in slowing them down! Now man up!' Dynamo's calm voice scolded his crazy personality. Dynamo charged up his fist and did the ground burst attack again, the heroes dodged it like before. Dynamo then spins his double lightsaber and throws it like a boomerang at Hideyoshi who yelped and ducked. X charged up his X-Buster to level 5 and fired the charged shot at Dynamo, giving him larger damage. X then switch to the Falcon Armor and flew up. He fired two charged shots at Ieyasu and Masamune, giving them medium damage.

"Cruel Blade!" Nobunaga launches her favorite attack at Masamune who couldn't block the attack and was knocked back a little.

"Why you little!" Isyasu growled as she summoned lightning and brought down thunderbolts at the team.

"That's a cheap shot!" Chris growled as she lunge at Ieyasu and punched and kicked her five times, giving her medium damage. Cecilia then fired a charged shot at Masamune who deflected it with her katana, but she was slashed in the back by Houki and both female warriors clashed in a dance of blades for about 2 minutes.

Char, Ling and Tatenashi lunge towards Dynamo. 'Sweet! Three IS babes for us to grab!' Dynamo's crazy voice hooted.

'Focus on the battle at hand…' The calm voice in Dynamo's mind sighed as Dynamo fired Buster shots at Char, Ling and Tatenashi, they scatter and ran around Dynamo, taking turns in damaging him. Zero then leaped in and slashed Dynamo three times with his Z-Saber, giving him medium damage.

Masamune and Houki continued their clash of blades until Houki got the upperhand and slashed Masamune two times, giving her slight damage.

Ieyasu growled as she summoned wind slices and threw them at Natsuru and his friends, they dodged it and Akane fired gunshots at Iesayu, giving her medium damage, but wounding her for the rest of the fight.

Kanzashi yelled out her battle cry as she rams her greatsword onto Masamune, rendering her immobile for the rest of the fight.

X decided to finish the fight by using Wing Spiral on Dynamo, knocking him between Masamune and Ieyasu, ending the fight.

After the battle, both sides are panting heavily as Dynamo mustered out "So… You ARE strong… I fought seriously this time… Anyway… I'd need nine lives if I stuck with you… So… I'll leave. No more games. You should think about your future, too or… you'll die someday… I'm getting out of here, because I don't want to die right now. Adios!" With that said and a wink, he warps away.

"Don't think this is over yet!" Ieyasu yelled in fury as she uses her staff to lift herself "You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war! I'll have the Crimson Armor if it's the last thing I do!" She warps away after that.

"You've won this round." Masamune say as she struggle to stand "We will meet again next time after all the pieces of the Crimson Armor are gathered." She was about to warp away until Oichi comes charging towards her.

"You're not getting away this time!" Oichi yells as he tackles Masamune to the ground and her helmet falls off her head and her eyepatch comes loose "You're gonna pay for everything you've done to us!"

Everyone runs up to them as Hideyoshi gets a good look at Masamune with her helmet off and her eyepatch loose, she recognize the person "Wait, Date-sensie! Is that you?!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yells in shock.

"Yes, Hideyoshi." Masamune answers her with a despondent expression. "It's me."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Crimson Armor Piece! The Guardians of the Last Piece! Kaede's End and Masamune Reveals All!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes fight the guardians of the last Crimson Armor piece and they battle Kaede for the last time. So stay tuned for more updates! Until then!**


	133. The Final Crimson Armor Piece!

**Chapter 133: The Final Crimson Armor Piece! The Guardians of the Last Piece! Kaede's End and Masamune Reveals All!**

* * *

After the battle with Dynamo, Ieyasu and Masamune, only two of them managed to escape and Masamune was captured by the heroes. Later, they've returned to X-Estate with Masamune to find out her real reasons of her actions.

"Alright you, talk!" Mitsuhide demanded of Masamune as she grabbed her by the shoulders. "I know you must have a motive for everything you've done!"

"Calm down, Mitsuhide." X reasoned with her "We're not gonna get her to talk that way."

"He's right, Mitsuhide." Nobunaga agrees with X "You need to settle down before you make things more complicated."

"But, my lord!" Mitsuhide was about to protest, but a glare form Nobunaga made her shut up.

"Has she always been this difficult?" Cecilia asked Oichi with a sweat drop.

"Unfortunately, yes." Oichi sighed as he rubs his forehead "You might think she's extremely loyal to sister, but trust me, it goes beyond that."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked him confusedly.

"Well…" Oichi begins to explain "There was one time where she sent our troops to spread the word about sister being a wise and just ruler, but all we got was her being called a monster that eats the flesh of babies."

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped in shock and looks at Nobunaga.

Nobunaga looked back at them and asks "What?" And everyone just turns away from her.

"There was also that other time…"Oichi continues "Where she wanted to turn both Shingen and Kenshin against each other after she failed to offer them gold for their armor pieces, but sister said she wasn't going to stoop to something so low and underhanded even though Hideyoshi and myself tried to stop her, but it was already too late."

"That's right." Shingen frowned. "I remember that time when she tried to offer me gold for my piece of the armor."

"The same for me." Kenshin agrees with Shingen with her own frown.

"After that, we set up camp for the night to try and think of another way to get the armor pieces from them." Oichi continues on "It was around that time when sister and Hideyoshi got into an argument and Hideyoshi left. While we were looking for her, Mitsuhide was going with her plan to turn Shingen and Kenshin against each other and steel their armor pieces after they've tired each other out."

"WHAT?!" Both Shingen and Kenshin looked at Mitsuhide and she sweats form their glares.

"You wanna hear the kicker?" Oichi asked them and they nodded "It was Ieyasu that told her to go with the plan and she could have sister's love for her success." Everyone just stared as the background went white and their eyes became dots. "My thoughts exactly."

"Now we've got that out of the way." X says to everyone "Let's get back onto the real subject." Everyone nods in agreement as he turns to Masamune and asked "Now please, tell us the real reason behind your two attacks on Hunter Base."

Masamune looks at X for a few seconds and finally sighs "Alright, I'll tell you everything I know. As you already know, I'm Hideyoshi's teacher from our world in the present. I was heading home from school one day until I stopped at a local shrine and I saw something I couldn't believe. I saw a Date clan member and he was badly hurt. He gave me a scroll that shows a crimson red armor and he disappears after that, but he left his handheld behind. I went home to try and figure out if what I saw was real or not. Then I went to my ancestral home and find a blue gem in a small box next to a scroll that shows the same red armor in the other scroll he gave me. That made me realize, if I can find the Crimson Armor, then I can restore my clans' honor. Then there was that one incident at the shrine and both myself and Hideyoshi was sent to an alternate timeline of the Warring States Era. After that, I'm sure the rest of you can figure out happens next."

"There's one thing that still has me confuse." Oichi steps in.

"…And what's that?" Masamune asked him.

"The slot we found on the helmet." Oichi answers and shows her the helmet "It's like something was meant to fit here. Do you know what that is?"

"I think you mean this, right?" Masamune pulls out a small handheld and opens the back to reveal a blue gem. She puts it close to the slot on the helmet and everyone gasps in shock.

"It's a perfect fit!" Ling examined.

"Well, that solves one mystery." Shingen says with a smile, then her smile turned into a serious frown. "That just leaves another. Where are we gonna find the last piece of the Crimson Armor?"

"That's a good question." Kurumu agrees with her "We don't know where to start looking."

"There's also another question here." X says to everyone as he remembered something important. "What does Dynamo mean about Zero learning the cold hard truth about himself?"

"I believe I can answer that." Masamune answers him "I believe it has something to do with Zero's past and about the person that created him."

"And who is this person?" Tatenashi asks Masamune, hoping they can get a clue on who made Zero and why.

"I can't say for sure." Masamune answers her "But I believe it's someone that X's creator knows." X was silent as he pondered those things.

'Someone that Dr. Light knows?' X thought to himself. 'I hope that person who Dr. Light knows isn't who I think it is… If so, if Zero were to find out… He will lose his humanity.'

* * *

After the truth about Masamune's actions were revealed, Char was walking down the hall until she hears singing coming from the balcony. She goes onto the balcony and sees Tsubasa singing to herself. "That's a beautiful song." Char commented as Tsubasa turns around and sees Char behind her.

"Oh, Char!" Tsubasa stutters a bit "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright." Char smiles at her "It was a beautiful song though."

"Thank you, Char." Tsubasa smiles back at her "That means a lot."

"Although, I've been wondering." Char begins to ask Tsubasa "How did you and Hibiki met?"

"You remember when my partner, Kanade, sacrifice herself to save Hibiki?" Tsubaas asked her and she nodded "Well, I wasn't always this open as I am now. I was having a cold personality because of her death after that Noise attack two years ago. But before that, I was a shy girl and was coming out of my shell because of Kanade's help and shining personality. After her death and Hibiki gaining her powers, I refused to accept Hibiki as Kanade' replacement and prefers to fight alone. I even refused to sing an overseas singing contract."

"Why would you do that?" Char asked her "You have a beautiful singing voice."

"It's because I view myself as a weapon who only sings in the battlefield." Tsubasa continues as she looks at the setting sun. "It wasn't until I was hospitalized for a life threatening side effect of singing my Zesshou for a while. After I converses with Kanade, I started to open up to Hibiki and everyone else and I never regretted my decision since then."

"That's a good way to accept others as friends." Char smiled cheerfully. "Always cherish your friendship with Tachibana and Chris no matter the outcome."

"Thanks, Char." Tsubasa smiled softly. "I'll be sure to do that. With the three of us, I'm sure we'll find a way to truly defeat the Noise once and for all."

"Yeah. Let's go inside, X is making pizza rolls." Char told her, Tsubasa nodded as the two of them head inside.

* * *

And so, everyone was having pizza rolls for dinner, Nobunaga and her ancient crew were amazed by the food they are eating. Masamune was having a hard time adjusting to be in X and the gang's group because of what she did during this crisis. Houki smiled slightly to herself. It reminded her of that time she told Irina she didn't trust her yet even though she was now their friend, so hopefully it will take some getting used to.

Then Shirou's nose picked up a scent of something "I can sense the last piece of the armor! Follow me!" Shirou started running in the direction of his nose and everyone follows him. After running for a few minutes, they saw the last piece of the Crimson Armor, the left gauntlet.

"There it is!" Oichi says "The last piece of the armor!" He went to pick it up.

"Something doesn't feel right." Houki muttered as she began to ponder this. "It's almost like someone wanted us to find it..."

"How right you are, missy!" A voice yells out as a cannonball was fired and heading straight for Oichi.

"Oichi, get out of the way!" Nobunaga shouts at him, but he noticed the cannonball a little too late as it hurdles towards him.

"I'm coming, Oichi!" Houki shouted and tackles him just before the cannonball hits the ground and explodes.

"Are you two alright?" Ling shouted to them as the smoke clears.

"Yeah, we're alright!" Houki calls back to her as she holds onto Oichi.

"Do you two need a minute?" Kurumu asked them and smirked as both Houki and Oichi looked at the position they're in and turn away, blushing slightly.

"Where did that cannon fire come from?" Yukari asked and looked around.

"That would be me." A second voice calls out and the heroes looked ahead of them to see three women.

"I'm Motonari Mouri." The first woman says "Don't think you can escape my claw so easily."

"The names Motochika Chousokabe!" The second woman steps in "I won't let you escape from my ax that easily!"

"And I'm Sourin Ootomo!" The third woman says "You may have dodged my shot, but I won't miss next time!"

"And together, we are…" The three struck a pose "The Saigoku Three!"

The heroes looked at them confused with crickets in the background until Kokoa asked "Was that entire intro even necessary?"

"Please, let us have the armor piece." X tries to reason with them "We need to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Don't try to fill us, blue one!" Motonari glares at him "We got intel from someone that you were finding the armor pieces and use it for evil!"

"What?!" Cecilia gasped in fury "Who told you that nonsense?"

"That would be me." A fourth voice answers and reveals herself to be Kaede with her four White Kampfer.

"Kaede…" Natsuru growls at her and the heroes got into battle stance.

"I'm glad you didn't die yet." Kaede mocked them "Now we can finish this here and now!"

"You're gonna pay for kidnapping my little brother!" Nobunaga shouts at her.

"And you're gonna pay for breaking Natsuru's heart and betraying our trust!" Mikoto also shouts at her and both Akane and Shizuku nodded in agreement.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Kaede smirks and brings out her sword and gun. Then both side charged towards each other and the battle begins.

"Activating Ultimate Armor!" X switched to the Ultimate Armor and fired two charged shots at Sourin.

"W-Whoa!" Sourin gawked as she ducked and fired a cannonball at X who easily grabs it. "You're no normal fighter, aren't you?" She asked him.

X said nothing as two of Kaede's White Kampfer tried to double team him. X yelled out his battle cry as he made a powerful burst of energy that blows them back a little.

"Grrrr!" Kaede growled in fury. "You were easy to block attacks with…. Let's see if that nifty armor of yours can protect you from my attacks!" Kaede got out her sword and leaped up and slams her blade down on X, but the Blue Bomber smirked as he grabbed the blade with his hand. "W-What?!" Kaede gasped as X activated his Ultimate Armor's back thrusters and knocks Kaede into the air and flies after her and punched her towards the ground, damaging her in a medium extent.

The remaining two of Kaede's White Kampfer surrounded Hideyoshi and Oichi. Luckily, Houki came in and got near her two friends. "If we work as a team, we can overcome many obstacles!" Houki gave some words of encouragement to her two friends.

"Right! Let's whoomp their butts!" Hideyoshi spins her staff around and charged towards the third White Kampfer, catching her off guard and Hideyoshi did some serious staff attacks which gave the third White Kampfer some serious pwnage. Next, Oichi speeds in front of the fourth White Kampfer and slashed her two times, knocking her out.

"Well done, you two." Houki smiled as she and her two friends walked up to each other and high fived each other.

* * *

Now, Nobunaga and Motochika got into a stand still. "First one to move, loses!" Motochika smirked. Nobunaga nodded silently as both fighters stand still for about 55 seconds. It was then, Motochika moved her hand and yelled "Given up, yet?!" She then realized she moved and sweat dropped in fear. "Oopsie daisy, did I just move?!" Nobunaga smirked as she speeds towards Motochika in a flash and slashed her two times with Conquest, giving her medium damage. Motochika tried to slash her with her ax, but Kanzashi came in and blocked the swipe with her greatsword.

"Are you alright, Nobunaga-chan?" Kanzashi asked her friend.

"Fine as an ox!" Nobunaga grinned as she and Kanzashi stand side to side. "Now let's set this girl straight, shall we?" Kanzashi nodded in agreement as they charged towards Motochika.

* * *

Next up, Ling was blocking swipes from Motonari, but the IS pilot can't get a punch towards her. "Is that it? I expected the warriors of your era to be strong." Motonari taunted. Suddenly, Ling noticed Cecilia charging up her Buster. Ling smirked as she pointed up, Motonari was confused by this, but it was too late, as Cecilia fired her charged shot at Motonari's back, making her yelp in pain. Ling then charged in and gave Motonari a killer uppercut, knocking her out for the rest of the fight.

Now we turned to Char who was dodging volleys of cannonballs fired by Sourin. 'I got to think of something to land a hit on her… I got it!' Char thought to herself as she threw her spear at Sourin, she dodged it.

"Is that all?" Sourin taunted, but Char did a dive kick on her chest, making Sourin recoil. "Owie! Why you! That was a cheap shot!" She growled, but Kurumu swoop in and punched her in the gut, knocking Sourin out for the rest of the fight.

* * *

Now, X, Natsuru and his team were confronting Kaede. Kaede growled in fury. "This is outrageous! My White Kampfers and my allies, defeated by a mere relic from the past and four idiots and their stupid friends! I won't accept this!" Kaede charged up her gun.

"Hey, ugly! Forget about me?!" Oichi's voice yelled as he swoop in and knocked Kaede's gun away from her.

"What?!" Kaede growled as she glared at Oichi. "You little runt! I should have offed you when I had the chance!"

"KAEDEEEEEEEEE!" Natsuru in girl form yelled in righteous fury as she summoned the biggest fireball ever imagined. "You will pay for what you have done!" With an angry yell, Natsuru flung the fireball at Kaede as soon as Oichi got out of the way. Kaede tried to block the fireball, but it was too much. Kaede screamed in anger and agony as the attack knocked her out, and destroying her Kampfer bracelet. The White Kampfers' bracelets were also destroyed.

Now, Natsuru and his friends' bracelets were destroyed as well, changing them back to their normal forms. Natsuru and his three friends looked at their hands where their bracelets were once were with relieved smiles. "At long last, we are freed of the Kampfer battles." Shizuku smiled as she looked at her hand. "Now the Kampfers who are killed in our world can rest in peace."

"Yeah! We did it! We managed to put an end to the senseless Kampfer fights in our world!" Mikoto cheered before sighing. "Ah well, I'm going to miss using my Kampfer form, it was fun while it lasted."

* * *

After the battle was over, the heroes managed to tie up the Saigoku Three and the White Kampfer with some of them watching.

"How does it feel being in ropes, huh?" Oichi mocks them as he recalls when they captured him. Kaede was out cold while her White Kampfer minions sighed in defeat.

"We got the last piece of the Crimson Armor." X tells everyone with a smile. "Now we have a chance against Sigma!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement.

"So…" Tsukune begins to ask "What are we gonna do with them?" He mentions to the Saigoku Three, the White Kampfer and Kaede still tied up in ropes.

"We can let go of those three." X says "They were tricked into fighting us."

"But what about the rest of them?" Ruby asked "They were out to get us."

"We'll take them into custody at Hunter Base." X says "We can deal with them later."

"Y-You're letting us go?" Motochika blinked. "After the way we treated you?"

"How do we know you won't use the Crimson Armor to bring disaster to this world and our own?" Motonari demanded.

"Trust me, we won't. We just need to figure out what to do with it and what its powers are." Cecilia reassured them. "Now we want you to run along now and think about what we said. When you learned the truth, meet us at Hunter Base so we can talk more." The Saigoku Three were conflicted by what our heroes said, but they nodded in agreement as X cuts the rope loose and they run off.

"Now then, let's head on back to Hunter Base so we can finally solve the mystery of the Crimson Armor." Hideyoshi smiled.

But Ieyasu has other plans…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Ieyasu's Final Stand! Might of the Crimson Armor! X's Power Will Guide Us to Victory!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes fight Ieyasu for the final time when she used the Crimson Armor without the blue jewel to try to bring this world to a early end, can the Hunters defeat Ieyasu who is now wearing the incomplete Crimson Armor? Find out next time.**


	134. Ieyasu's Last Stand!

**Chapter 134: Ieyasu's Final Stand! Might of the Crimson Armor! X's Power Will Guide Us to Victory!**

* * *

**(18 days left until collision…)**

* * *

After gaining the last piece of the Crimson Armor and defeating Kaede, Natsuru was on the balcony looking over the city lights at night. He sighs and says to himself "Even though we won against Kaede and the Moderators, why does this victory feels so bitter?" He continues to be in deep thought until he hears a voice behind him.

"Natsuru?" Akane calls to him from behind "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Akane." Nastsuru smiled slightly at her "I guess I must've worried you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Akane nodded to him "You just left when we got back after we defeated Kaede and found the last armor piece."

"Sorry about that." Natsuru apologized with a sigh "I guess I still have a lot on my mind."

"It's about Kaede, isn't it?" Akane asked him with concern.

"Yeah, it ti." Natsuru answers her and sighed "I thought that if we defeat her, I would be over my feelings for her, but…"

"You still have feelings for her, right?" Akane finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I still do." Natsuru answers and lowers his head "I just can't help it. I have this bitter taste in my mouth after we defeated her. I suppose I'll never get over my feelings I had for Kaede."

"Natsuru, don't say that!" Akane yells and hugs him "You can get over them! You just need a little help, that's all."

"How can that help me get over these feelings?" Natsuru asked confused.

"Like this." Akane answers him as she leans forward and locked her lips with his. Natsuru was caught be surprised by this, but he returned the kiss. After they parted, Akane says "I may not help you forget those feelings you had for Kaede, but I can help you overcome them. I love you, Natsuru Senou."

"You're right." Natsuru smiles at her "I need to overcome these feelings for Kaede and move on. Thank you, Akane. And I love you too." Then both leaned forward and locked lips again with everyone smiling at the new couple.

* * *

**(17 days left until collision…)**

* * *

With Sigma and Ieyasu in Sigma's throne room, Sigma was really losing his patience as he slams his fist down on his chair. "Blast those Hunters! Time and time again they've managed to overcome everything I send at them and they just keep coming out on top!"

"Not to worry Sigma." Ieyasu says to him with a sinister smirk "I have a plan to eliminate those pesky Hunters once and for all."

"Is that so?" Sigma asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Very well, I'll give you another chance to redeem yourself. Don't fail me like those other fools did."

"You have my word, Sigma." Ieyasu bows before Sigma. "I am your humble follower, I won't fail you like those idiots."

"See that you don't." Sigma warns and Ieyasu leaves the throne room, Sigma smirked to himself evilly. "I'm sure that she'll fail like the rest. But that doesn't matter to me. Because I'll use her as a guinea pig to learn more about the Crimson Armor so that I can use it to rule the omniverse!" With that said, Sigma laughed evilly like the mad Maverick he is.

Later at X-Estate, everyone was taking a break since there hasn't been any missions for a while. So they decided to take the day off and rest up incase the next mission starts and they want to be ready for it.

* * *

Out on the balcony, Nobunaga and Oichi were doing some strict training if someone else might strike again when they least expected. Watching them was Hideyoshi, the Rosario crew, Tsubasa and Houki.

"Should we be worried if either of them go hurt?" Moka asked in worry.

"Don't worry about it." Hideyoshi reassured her with a smile. "This always happens. Whenever we won some battles, my lord would always train Oichi to see how much stronger he's gotten so far."

"Are you sure this is training?" Yukari asked with a sweat drop. "It looks like they're about to kill each other!"

Indeed, the training did looked somewhat violet as both Nobunaga and Oichi counter each other blow for blow. There was also one moment where Oichi lost his balance and fell, giving Nobunaga a chance to run up to him with her Conquest ready to come down on him as everyone watching, except for Hideyoshi, gasped and covered their eyes. Then Oichi rolled out of the way just before the sword came down on top of him and gets back on his feet. Everyone opens their eyes and see Oichi still standing and they cheer for him.

"Not bad at all, little brother." Nobunaga praised him with a smile. "You've gotten a lot faster and stronger in just a short amount of time."

"It's mostly because of the battles we've been in." Oichi replies to Nobunaga with a smile as well. "These are not like the battles we had in our world."

"That may be true. However…" Nobunaga says as her sword becomes cloaked in fire "It'll take a lot more than that to win against me! Cruel Blade!" She slams her sword onto the ground and a burst of fire charges towards Oichi, but he didn't seem worried. The attack continues its path towards Oichi as everyone were screaming him to get out of the way. Then, at the last minute, he jumps to the right and lands just out of its path.

"What?!" Nobunaga gasped "How did he dodged that?"

"Now it's my turn!" Oichi smirked as his naginata becomes cloaked in blue fire and everyone stared in amazement "Cruel Blade!" He launches his attack towards Nobunaga, but as it reaches her, it fizzles out and Oichi was left wide open as Nobunaga rushes towards him, knocks his weapon out of his hands, uses her leg to trip him up and points her sword at him, ending the battle as Oichi's naginata lands into the ground blade first.

"You really have gotten stronger, Oichi." Nobunaga says to him with a smile. "But you still can't control your attack yet. You need to find the right moment to use it and use it to its full potential."

"Yes, sister." Oichi nodded before asking "But how would I know to use it right?"

"When the time comes, you'll know." Nobunaga answers him and helps him back on his feet and both bowed to each other.

"Nice work, you two." Hideyoshi grinned as she give them towels to wipe off the sweat "You almost had her that time, Oichi."

"Yeah, just barely." Oichi sighed as he wipes off the sweat "But that last attack left me wide open. I still need to get the hang of it for me to use it properly."

"Man, that was awesome!" Gin said happily while holding his camera "I managed to get some great shots from them."

"I think you were great, Oichi." Houki smiles at him "You were able to stand your ground against your own sister. But even though she won, you did your best out there and that's what counts."

"She's right, Oichi." Nobunaga agrees with Houki "You lasted much longer than you did in our pervious sparring matches. Your lost just shows that you're improving, but you still have a long way to go."

Thank you, sister. You too, Houki." Oichi smiles back at them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, X was making lunch for everyone until Masamune walks in and X noticed her. "Oh, Masamune. Do you need anything?"

"You could say that." Masamune answers him with a slight smile. "I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears. So to speak." X says "So what's on your mind?"

"It's about what I've done to you and your friends." Masamune answers him filled with guilt. "I did those awful things so that I can get the Crimson Armor. Pretty selfish of me, right?"

"Not at all." X reassured her with a kind smile. "You were doing for your clan, not for Sigma. That is something anyone can admire."

"But I was working for Sigma!" Masamune half shouted with guilt. "I attack your base twice! Tried to slow down your progress! I even went against my own student!"

"But you did it for a reason!" X calmed her down. "You did it for your clan. While it may be true that some of them won't trust you yet. But I'm sure Hideyoshi will forgive you for your actions."

"Do you really think so?" Masamune asked hopefully.

"I'm positive." X smiles at her "Now help me with the food. It's almost lunchtime." Masamune smiles and nodded at X and helped him with the food.

* * *

While everyone was having fun, Ieyasu was making her way to the Crimson Armor while she's using her magic to disable all of the traps protecting the armor "Please." She scoffs "Do those fools think these traps can stop me? Don't make me laugh." She continues her way until she finds the Crimson Armor guarded by every security system ever, but she use her magic to disable all of the traps surrounding the armor, but the alarm still went off "Well, it doesn't matter now. The Crimson Armor is right within my grasp!" She made her way to the armor and sees a blue jewel in the slot on the helmet "How ugly." She grunted in disgust as she removes the gem from the helmet "This won't do at all. I'll just add my own power to that armor and it'll be all mine!" She laughs evilly as she uses her staff to make a new gem in its place.

* * *

Meanwhile with the heroes, everyone was having a fun time until the alarms starts blaring and they stopped at what they were doing.

"Wait, something's not right…" X wondered as he scratched his chin in thought. "The alarm is going off. Something must've happened."

"But who would come here and cause trouble?" Kurumu asked as she too pondered this. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Unless…" X answers her "They were after something."

"But what would they be after?" Chris asked.

Everyone thought for a few seconds until they came to a realization "The Crimson Armor!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"How right you are." A voice mocked the heroes and they turned around to see Ieyasu wearing the armor with a purple jewel on the helmet. "What? You guys are having a party and didn't invite me? That's just hurtful."

"Ieyasu…" Yoshimoto growled at her former retainer and everyone got into battle stance.

"You were after the armor this whole time, weren't you?" Ling shouts at her.

"That's right!" Ieyasu says "Sigma wanted to make this world his, so I thought I'd help speed things up by destroying you!"

"If you think you can defeat us!" Houki shouts to her as she transformed into her RepArmor and got out her katanas and pointed them at Ieyasu. "Then you have another thing coming! We'll beat you like all the villains we have beaten in the past!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement.

"Well then." Ieyasu says "Well just see about that!" She make a powerful gust of wind and blows everyone onto the balcony as storm clouds and a giant magic circle appears in the sky for everyone in the city to see. Not too far off, the Saigoku Three were watching everything unfolding.

The heroes got back onto their feet and notice something, the blue gem wasn't on the helmet!

"Ieyasu!" Masamune shouts to her "Where's the gem that was on the helmet?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Ieyasu pulls out the blue gem "I don't think this'll work for me so I removed it."

"Removed it?!" Masamune gasped "But you need that jewel to keep the armor under control! Without it, it'll go out of control!"

"So what?!" Ieyasu sneered as she started floating in the air "I just want the armor for myself and use it to destroy all of you and bring this world and my world to its knees!"

"Then you lease us with no choice." X says "We'll defeat you and remove the armor before you harm anyone else with it!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement.

"Then come at me Hunters!" Ieyasu challenged them "Show me the power that defeated Sigma time and time agin!" With those words, the heroes charges towards Ieyasu and the fight begins.

X stopped his friends as soon as the fight begins. "X-kun, what's wrong?" Tachibana asked him in confusion.

"It's best if you let me handle her." X's helmet gem lights up and he glowed the blue aura, meaning his limitless potential has activated.

"X… You're going to use your limitless potential, aren't you?" Cecilia asked him with a smile.

"Limitless potential?" Nobunaga and the others wondered in confusion as X switched to his Ultimate Armor.

"Don't worry, everyone. I will make Ieyasu pay for what she has done. I promise you." X then used the Nova Crush to knock Ieyasu back a little.

"Ugh!" Ieyasu grunted as she glared at X. "You're not half-bad, but I have the Crimson Armor now! So I'm powerful than you! Plus, I don't believe Sigma's words of you having powers of that of a god's!" She got out her staff and fired a fire tornado at him. X swiped the tornado away with ease. "Ooooakkkyyy…" Ieyasu muttered as she made icicles appear and flung them at X. "Try and dodge this!"

X easily maneuver through the icicles and fired a charged shot at Ieyasu, giving her medium damage. Ieyasu growled as she summoned lightning and tried to strike X with it, but X used Wing Spiral to dispel them. X then used Nova Crush again and gave Ieyasu even more damage than before.

"Why you little!" Ieyasu snarled as she tried to hit X with her staff, but X easily dodged them and fired three charged shots at Ieyasu who had to avoid them with the Crimson Armor's power. X frowned as he activated the Ultimate Armor's missile launchers on his shoulders and they hit Ieyasu for medium damage.

"Whoa, look at X go! He's giving Ieyasu a hard time!" Yukari beamed.

"Yes… I sense that X's power is higher than all of our powers combined." Ruby nodded as she looked at the battle at hand. "It is like… god like or something."

X yelled out his battle cry as he charged towards Ieyasu and punched her in the face, making her spit salvia and she almost fell down to the roof of X-Estate. She regain her balance and charged towards X and did rapid staff attacks on him. X blocked her attacks each time and did a roundhouse kick on her stomach, making her fall towards the ground.

"Why you! I guess I have to unleash the Crimson Armor's true power and burn this city to the ground!" Ieyasu snarled, but she gawked as X charged towards Ieyasu using the Nova Strike in the form of a burning eagle as X screamed out in anger as the attack hit Ieyasu dead on, Ieyasu screamed in pain as X knocked her to the ground, making a huge crater in the ground appear. X was standing over a beaten Ieyasu, the battle was over and he was the victor for justice.

* * *

After the fight and removing the armor, Ieyasu was tied up in ropes and naked from the battle.

"Looks like it's over, Ieyasu." X frowned at her, "You caused a lot of trouble for us, but now you're gonna pay for it."

"So, what are you gonna do to me?" Ieyasu gulped in fear. "You gonna kill me or something?"

"No, that'll be not nice." Cecilia frowns at her "You need to pay for your crimes."

"We'll out you into custody at Hunter Base for now." Houki says "We'll deal with you later. After we deal with Sigma."

* * *

After the Hunters took Ieyasu back to Hunter Base, the heroes looked at the discarded pieces of the Crimson Armor on the ground.

"So…" Tatenashi begins to ask while holding the helmet "What'll we do with the Crimson Armor?"

"There's only one thing to do." Nobunaga frowned as as she takes the helmet from Tatenaashi and throws it into the air "It must be destroyed!"

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Masamune cries and tries to stop Nobunaga, but it was too late as she slashes the helmet in half.

"This accursed armor should never existed or used by anyone again!" Nobunaga proclaimed. "No matter how good or evil your intentions are." Then she turns to everyone else "I feel like I should thank every single one of you. And I should also apologize to you. I let my ambitions blinded me from the truth about the Crimson Armor and nearly cost innocent lives. At first, I wanted to use the armor to unite the land, but I realized that a kingdom ruled be fear is not the kingdom I wanted. After coming into this dimension, I now know that the armor can corrupt even the strongest of wills. I let everything happen here because I got careless about the dangers of the armor and for that I apologize. However, I also know that there's someone out there that wishes to destroy all human life and make it his world for Reploids. I was like that myself, but no more! I want to help everyone stop this tyrant and save the omniverse we call home! So please, lend me your strength so that can stop this madman and end this war!" With those words, everyone started cheering for Nobunaga and they agree to help her.

"Even though we don't need the armor anymore." Oichi said to Nobunaga with a smile. "I'll still be right by your side, sister."

"The same for me, my lord." Hideyoshi agrees with Oichi, smiling as well.

" And me as well, my lord." Mitsuhide also agrees with her own smile.

"You guys." Nobunaga smiles and starts tearing up for the first time and hugs them "I'm glad to have you three always by my side."

"Let this day be remembered." Shingen crossed her arms and smiles "The day when Nobunaga bows her head and asks for help." Kenshin and Yoshimoto agrees with her.

"Now that just leaves Sigma." X frowned "We need to find those last two shuttle parts and stop his plans!"

"Don't think you're gonna leave us behind." A voice says and the heroes turned to see the Saigoku Three "Because we're going with you." Motonari says to them.

"You three?" Houki gasped "What are you doing here?"

"We thought about what you said." Sourin answers her "And we want to help you stop the Sigma guy from taking over the omniverse."

"It's also our way of saying sorry." Motochika steps in "We were trick into thinking you were gonna use the Crimson Armor for evil. But now, we want to make amends for our mistake."

"Then welcome aboard." X smiles at them and holds his hand out "We would be glad to have you aid us to defeat Sigma."

"And aid you we shall." Motonari smiles back and accepts his hand of friendship.

And so, the Crimson Armor will never be used by anyone ever again, now that leaves is Sigma himself. But what is Sigma's true plan beside crashing Eurasia into Earth?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Mattrex: Third Gaea Armor Piece: Into the Fire and Out Again!**

**A/n: Next up is the battle with Mattrex and our heroes acquiring the third Shuttle Part from him as well as gaining the third Gaea Armor blueprint, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	135. Mattrex

**A/N: We're getting close to the end of Arc 7 of MegaMan X IS. I would like to go over some things before I start this chapter, in this arc, I will make Zero finally meeting his evil creator and our Crimson Hunter will break free from the chains of his past. It will still follow both X and Zero's endings in X5 but with slight modifications to them. So without further ado, here is Chapter 135.**

**Chapter 135: Mattrex: Third Gaea Armor Blueprint: Into the Fire and Out Again!**

* * *

**(16 days left until collision…)**

* * *

After the battle with Ieyasu and destroying the Crimson Armor, Ling was walking down the halls of Hunter Base until she saw Zero coming down the same hall in the opposite direction. "Hey, Zero!" She calls out to him and runs up to him.

Zero heard her and looks ahead "Ling, what's up?" He greets her with a smile and she stops in front of him "So, what's been going on with you and everyone?"

"To tell you the truth, hectic." Ling answers him with a sigh. "We had to deal with Kaede, her White Kampfer goon squad, the Saigoku Three and Ieyasu in only two days!"

"Two days?!" Zero gasped "What have I been missing?"

"A lot actually." Ling replied before asking "So, what about you? We haven't seen you for a couple of days."

"I've had a lot on my mind." Zero answers her with a despondent frown. "I feel like some kind of power is growing inside of me. It's almost like X's limitless potential, but at the same time, evil."

"It's about the person that created you, right?" Ling asked him with worry.

"Yeah, it is." Zero answers her grimly. "I think my creator will try to get me to go Maverick. If that time ever comes, I want you and everyone to end me."

"Don't say that, Zero!" Ling shouted as she hugged him which caught him off guard "You won't go Maverick! We won't let that happen! You're our friend and we won't let anything bad happen to you. Even if you do find out more about yourself and go Maverick. Just remember this, we'll always be your friends and we'll always be by your side." Then she looks up at him "You were always alone, Zero. You thought that you couldn't be friends with anyone because you were a Maverick before. But that all change when you met us. You have us to help you. So, if anything happens to you, we'll always be with you, no matter what."

"You're right, Ling." Zero says with a small smile. "I do have everyone with me. Ever since you guys became my first friends, I realized that I don't have to do everything alone." Then he hugs Ling back "Thank you, Ling. For everything."

"Anytime, Zero." Ling closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Back at X-Estate, X and the IS girls were telling their otherworldly friends about his limitless potential.

"So this power you have." Nobunaga begins to ask, looking at X with awe. "What does this power do?"

"Well, it powers me up." X answers her "And helps us win against any opponent."

"But if you have this power." Mitsuhide asks him suspiciously. "Then why don't you use it on any opponent we've encountered?"

"It's not that simple." Houki tells her sternly "It only activates on certain occasions. Usually when one of us is in trouble or like what happened during his battle with Ieyasu."

"That's right." Yukari remembered something. "Ruby did say it also looks almost godlike. Is that true?"

"Actually, it is." X answers her with a smile. "It's also the reason how we defeated Sigma six times before."

"Cool…" Oichi gasped in amazement "You are amazing, Mr. X. I just hope I can be like you someday."

"Well, Oichi." X smiles at him and pats his head "Just be who you are right now. We can worry about that later."

"Right." Oichi nods at him before asking "But do you think I have my own limitless potential like you?"

"I'm sure everyone here does." X answers him with another smile. "They just haven't found it yet. If you fight for something you believe in, then I'm sure you will find it deep inside."

"Do you really think so?" Oichi asked him with awe.

"I know so." X smiles at him and pats his head.

* * *

Later in the living room, Hideyoshi was walking down the hall until she sees Masamune sitting on the couch. She walks up to her and asks "Date-sensei, are you alright?"

"Oh, Hide-san." Masamune turns to her with a despondent smile. "I didn't hear you."

"Is something on your mind?" Hideyoshi asked her as she sat down beside her.

"I'm afraid so." Masamune answered sadly. "It's about the time I went against you."

"Still feeling bad about that?" Hideyoshi asked again.

"That's right." Masamune nodded with guilt. "I can't help but feel guilty about trying to stop you. I was trying to find the Crimson Armor and restore my clans' honor. I just feel terrible for working for Sigma."

"Don't feel bad, Date-sensei." Hideyoshi told her and hugs her "I know you wouldn't hurt me. I forgive you for everything you did."

"Really?" Masamune asked her with wide eyes. "Even after all I've done?"

"That's right." Hideyoshi smiles at her "You were just doing it for your clan. I can't be mad at you for that."

"Thank you, Hide-san." Masamune smiles with tears in her eyes and hugs her back "That means a lot to me."

* * *

Meanwhile with Nobunaga and Oichi, Nobunaga asked him to meet with her later because she has something to tell.

"Sister, what's going on?" Oichi asked her "What do you want to show me?"

"It's about this." Nobunaga answers him and brings out a basket "Do you remember this?"

"I do remember that." Oichi gasped. "That's the basket you found me in. What does this have to do with anything?"

"It's about your real family." Nobunaga replies to him with a serious frown. "This letter was also with you in the basket. I believe it was written by them."

"But why show me now?" Oichi asked her "Why wait until now to show me this?"

"I wanted to wait until you were old enough to know." Nobunaga answers him "But after we've been though in this dimension, I think it's time to show you about your origins." She hands him the letter. Unbeknownst to them, Houki was walking down the hall until she saw them and started eavesdropping.

Oichi opens the letter and it reads "Dear son. If you're reading this, then I suppose that means we're no longer alive now. I know you have a lot of questions about why you never saw us or why we left you alone. There's a reason for that. It happened long before you were born. Your mother and myself were a poor family and we didn't have enough money for food. But we never let that bring us down and we managed to survive with what little we have. It wasn't until you were born into our lives and we loved very much. But because we didn't have enough money for us, we certainly didn't have enough for you as well, but we managed to keep you fed. Then some strange people came into our home and offered us a deal. If we let them take care of you, we would be offered a job. We were worried about this deal at first, but we decided to see the place before we make our answer. At first, the place we visited seem nice with some kids playing around and the headmistress was a nice lady. But the next day, we found out that everything here wasn't as nice as we thought. The place was a child labor camp and they're taking children from their families to make them work. Horrified by this discovery, we made a run for it with them on our trail to take you from us, but we wouldn't let them! We made our way to a shine for a safe haven for now and the Priest and Shrine Maiden were kind enough to give us shelter. We told them about the horrifying truth about the orphanage and the people that work there are after us to take you. The Priest and Shrine Maiden helped us escape when those people found us and protected us from them. We would never forget about them. Then we made our way to another shine, but this time, we saw a white dog telling us to follow him and a strange blue light appeared. The dog told us to send you through the light to find someone who will care for you in our place. We didn't know what to do, but we would be caught again by those people again if we don't. So, we wrapped you up in this blanket the Shrine Maiden gave us and put you in this basket I made for your mother. We said our goodbyes to you and send you through the blue light and hoped you would find someone to care for you. We were finally caught and taken to jail for kidnapping you from them and sentence to death by lethal injection. By the time of the writing of this letter, we were given a chance to explain why we did what we did. We told everyone watching about the orphanage was a child labor camp and the people there never cared for those kids slaving their lives away. The Headmistress tried to say that we're lying, but the Priest showed them pictures he and the Shrine Maiden took of the orphanage and they saw everything about them. We were glad that we exposed her, but we were still gonna be executed by them, but we have no regrets. We hope that you are well son. We love you with all our hearts and we'll always watch over you. Love, your parents, Misato and Haruna." After reading the letter, Oichi broke into tears and holds the letter to his heart as Nobunaga comes close to him and hugs him.

"It's alright, Oichi." Nobunaga comforts him "I know you're sad about this, but know that they'll always with you."

"I know, sister." Oichi cries in her arms "I always thought they abandon me. But now I know they loved me and are watching over me."

"I'm sure they are." Nobunaga smiles at him "Just so you know, I won't leave you. I'll watch over you like I always have before. Plus, you have everyone else here as well."

"You're right, sister." Oichi sniffled as he smiled "I should be glad that I now know my parents love me. But I'm also glad I have you and you and everyone to be with me." Both Oichi and Nobunaga hugged each other while Houki was smiling at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, with X. X's comlink activates and he activates his wrist computer. "This is X, what's up, Alia?" He asked her.

"X, we located the third part for the Space Shuttle. According to Storm Owl and the Skiver, a former Repliforce Reploid named Mattrex has the Rocket Boost Engine. But that's now, it seems he is holed up in the Sunhouse Mountain in southeastern Kenya where the heat there is really intense. Sorry X, you and Zero have to go in alone without your team since the heat there is harmful for their bodies, even with RepArmors." Alia explained.

"Gotcha, me and Zero will go there immediately." X nodded as he cut the channel and went to get everyone. After he told everyone that he and Zero will get the Rocket Boost Engine alone, his friends agreed and wished him luck and to return safety.

* * *

**(35 minutes later…)**

* * *

"Whew! That was dangerous!" Zero muttered as he and X exited the hazardous lava tunnels. "If we stayed in there longer, we would have be reduced to melted scrap by now."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's hurry up and secure the Rocket Boost Engine and get out of here." Suddenly, X's helmet gem lights up. "Another Light Capsule in this place…" X muttered as the light flew straight down the hall.

"Then let's grab the blueprints for the third Gaea Armor part and find Mattrex." Zero smiled as he and X followed the light.

Eventually, they found the third Gaea Armor Light Capsule. X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared. "X. take the blueprints for the Gaea Armor's arm module. With it, you can fired powerful charged shots, but you won't use your special weapons with it. I wish you luck, X and I pray for a bright future for this omniverse we call home." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X nodded as he stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints. He transferred the blueprints to Alia and X and Zero managed to reach the end of the Sunhouse Mountain.

* * *

When they entered the lair of Mattrex, Zero gasped in shock as he sees not only the Rocket Boost Engine, but tons of illegal weapons stored in there. "What on earth?! These weapons are far too dangerous to use!"

"How right you are, Zero!" Suddenly, bursting out of the lava is a red humanoid T-Rex with flames on his back and tail. "The name's Mattrex." Mattrex smirked as he crossed his arms and glared at X and Zero. "I used to be a Repliforce member, but I left them because it's too boring to protect the humans and with the Colonel's weak sister in charge. Now I sell illegal weapons to terrorists, nations at war and Mavericks and make a pretty good profit out of it too."

"How dare you!" X yelled in fury as he switched to the Nova Armor and points his X-Buster at Mattrex. "You betrayed Repliforce's trust so you can make a profit selling weapons at war?! We will take the Rocket Boost Engine from your dirty hands!"

"Is that so?" Mattrex grinned evilly as he yelled and charged up. "I like to see you try then!" Mattrex opened his mouth and fired flame shots at X and Zero. They dodged it.

X remembered the Skiver telling him and Zero that Mattrex is weak to the Skiver's powers. X got up and close with Mattrex and yelled "Winged Spiral!" The attack hit Mattrex and he was stunned for a moment with him being lifted by the tornado.

"Augh?! You discovered my weakness?!" Mattrex gawked before growling. "Then I can't allow you to live then! Ground Fire!" Mattrex yelled as he fired more flame shots at X and Zero, they were hit by them, but they recovered.

"W-Shredder!" Zero yelled as he made the hologram copy of himself appear and it hit Mattrex, stunning him for awhile. X fired a charged shot at Mattrex, giving him medium damage.

"Ugh, you little runts! I'll destroy both of you!" Mattrex roared as he charged towards X and punched him in the gut, X groaned as Mattrex did a roundhouse kick, knocking X across the room, but X regain his footing and fired two more charged shots at Mattrex, giving him medium damage.

"Take this, Maverick!" Zero yelled as he dashed towards Mattrex and slashed him three times before adding in a W-Shredder to the mix, giving Mattrex larger damage.

"Why you little punk!" Mattrex snarled as he slams his fist onto the ground, making flames appear and he manipulate them and flung them at X and Zero. X used a charged up Frost Shield to block the attacks, protecting him and Zero. Zero dashed towards Mattrex and did W-Shredder again, giving Mattrex larger damage than before.

"Wing Spiral!" X yelled as he dashed towards Mattrex and did the attack again, giving Mattrex even more damage than before. Mattrex tried to do the dash attack again, but X leaped above him and fired another charged shot at Mattrex, giving him more damage than before. Mattrex used Ground Fire on X again, but X used Rolling Shield to dispel it.

"You're not half-bad, but you ain't got a chance!" Mattrex yelled as he charges up and fires a flamethrower attack from his mouth, forcing X and Zero to take cover. As soon as Mattrex was done, he was panting heavily as he looked around for his opponents. "Now where are you two brats?" He taunted.

"Right here!" Mattrex heard Zero's voice as Zero appeared behind him and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber, giving him medium damage.

"That was a cheap shot! Now I'll finish you both off with my charged up attack agai-"

"Nova Strike!" X yelled as he dashed towards Mattrex with his body ablaze as X screamed out in fury as he dashed past Mattrex. At first, nothing happen for about 10 seconds until Mattrex was slice in half.

"B-Beaten by two relics from the past?! I hate thiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss!" Mattrex screamed in anger as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"That'll show you, Maverick…" Zero frowned as he and X walked up to Mattrex's remains and touched his debris.

X yelled out "Ground Fire!" X fired the same attack Mattrex used on them.

"Quake Blazer!" Zero leaped up and brought his Z-Saber down with it engulfed in flames. Zero activated his comlink. "Alia, have a squad pick up the Rocket Boost Engine. Mattrex is not going to use this illegal weapons factory anytime soon now he's reduced to scrap."

"Roger that, Zero. I'm sure everyone is waiting for you to come back home." Alia smiled as she cut the channel. X and Zero then warped back to base.

Now there's only one more space shuttle part left and the Earth will be saved.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Axle the Red: The Final Shuttle Part! Eurasia Destroyed! Sigma's True Plan?!**

**A/N: Next up is Axle the Red, the final Gaea Armor blueprint and Eurasia successfully destroyed, but what is Sigma's true plan? Find out next time!**


	136. Axle the Red

**Chapter 136: Axle the Red: The Final Shuttle Part! Eurasia Destroyed! Sigma's True Plan?!**

* * *

After X and Zero returned with the third shuttle part, the heroes were resting up for their next mission for the final shuttle part. X and Zero returns to X-Estate with everyone waiting for them "We're back, everyone." X calls to them before apologizing "Sorry we had to do the mission without you. We didn't want any of you hurt by the environment."

"It's alright, X" Char smiles at him "I know you were just trying to protect us, that's all."

"Glad you understand." X smiles back "Now we have only one more part for the shuttle to recover. Alia will let us know later."

* * *

Later that night, X was making dinner for everyone until Char comes into the kitchen to see her boyfriend making spaghetti. "Hey, X. What's for dinner?"

"I'm making spaghetti for everyone." X answers her with a smile. "I'm sure they must be getting hungry."

"I believe that." Char giggles at the comment. Unbeknownst to them, Oichi was sneaking into the kitchen to snatch a cookie from the plate on the counter. When he reaches for the cookies on the plate, Char caught him "Hold it right there, mister." She scolded him "You know you shouldn't be snacking, you'll spoil your dinner."

"I'm sorry, miss Char." Oichi apologizes with a meek smile. "I just couldn't help it. I wanted something to snack on."

"Go easy on him, Char." X reassured her. "He's just hungry, that's all."

"Ya know, if I didn't know any better." Zero chuckles as he leans on the wall with his arms crossed and smirking "I'd think that you two could be his parents."

"What makes you say that?" Char stuttered while both her and X blushed.

"Because you both did something a parent would do." Zero answers her while still smirking "You stopped him from taking a cookie from the plate and everything."

"I suppose you're right." X muttered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Let's head back to the others, dinner is ready now."

* * *

The next day, Oichi wakes up in his room he shares with Nobunaga and heads for the kitchen to drink some warm milk. He heads for the living room and sits on the couch in deep thought about the letter from his parents "All this time, they send me to sister's world to protect me. I always thought they've abandon me because they didn't want me. I'm glad that's not the case."

Then Char wakes up and heads to the bathroom. After she was done, she headed to the living room and finds Oichi sitting on the couch "Oichi, what are you doing up so early? I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Oh, miss Char." Oichi turns to her with a small smile. "I guess I surprised you by being up this early."

"Maybe just a little." Char replies to him as she sat down next to him. "So, what's on your mind? You look down for some reason."

"I just found out what happened to my parents." Oichi answers and shows her the letter "Sister showed me this letter yesterday and it told me everything about my parents and where I came from. As it turns out, I came from Hideyoshi's world. but I just don't remember anything else."

"So, this is what Shirou meant about him being out of place in Nobunaga's world." Char mutters to herself.

"Did you say something?" Oichi asked her confusedly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Char stutters a bit "Just talking to myself, that's all."

"By the way." Oichi begins to ask "What did Mr. Zero mean by you and Mr. X being my parents?"

"Oh, that's just him joking around." Char answers him with a slight giggle. "He was just making fun of us because we acted like your parents."

"I get it, that was a joke." Oichi chuckled for a bit. "But even though it was a joke, I wouldn't mind having you two as my parents." He hugs her with a smile.

"And we wouldn't mind having you as our son." Char smiles at him and hugs him like a mother would.

* * *

**(15 days left until collision…)**

* * *

Everyone were at Hunter Base where Signas said Alia has found the last part, an Orbital Engine needed for the success rate of the space shuttle collision. "Everyone!" Signas announced as X-Squad, Zero and the Saigoku Three stood still and listening. :Alia has located the Orbital Engine in a Ukrainian jungle laboratory. A mysterious Maverick named Axle the Red has it. Before that, we would like to go over some things with you when the shuttle is complete. One of you must pilot the shuttle and crash it into the space colony. The auto-pilot is messed up by the Sigma Virus and we cannot allow humans to pilot it because they might die should they attempt this. Now, only X or Zero can volunteer to pilot our only hope of securing the Earth's future."

It was then, Zero stepped forward and said "I'll go and pilot it once we bring back the Orbital Engine." That surprises everyone, even X and Ling.

"Z-Zero?!" X gasped in shock.

"A-Are you sure about this? There's a good chance you might not make it back alive." Ling voiced her concerns about this.

"Don't worry." Zero smiled at his friends. "It'll take a lot more than a death chance to end me. We're moving out to get the Orbital Engine!"

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement and warped to the lab.

* * *

**(Ukrainian jungle lab…)**

* * *

"What happened to the plant life in here?" Cecilia gasped as everyone saw the lab covered in robotic vines and some sorts of things. "It's like they… mutated or something."

Houki's comlink activates and she answers it. "What is it, Alia?"

"The Sigma Virus is responsible for the mutantation of the plants in this area. So expect Mavericks that are part plant and part machine while navigating carefully through the lab." Alia advised.

"Roger that." Tachibana nodded as Houki cut the channel. "Alright, let's find Axle the Red and get the Orbital Engine." She proclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement and went inside the lab.

And so, after carefully and narrowly avoiding traps and destroying Mavericks, X and friends soon discovered the final Gaea Armor Capsule in a hidden area. X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, by the time you reached this capsule, I can tell the Gaea Armor is almost completed. Take the blueprints for the foot module. I hope you put these armor upgrades to good use." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints. X opened up a channel with Alia.

"Alia, I'm sending you the blueprints for the Gaea Armor's foot module. Will you have the Gaea Armor ready when we come back?" X asked her.

"Of course. Send me the blueprints and I'll begin working on the Gaea Armor." Alia agreed as X sent her the blueprints. And with that said, our heroes made it to Axle the Red's lair.

* * *

"Alright, who are we here to destroy?" Ruby challenged. Tsukune has removed Moka's rosary and she was in Outer Mode again.

"My, how rude of you. Don't you have manners from your dimension?" A calm voice mocked as a huge flower bloomed out of nowhere a humanoid plant Maverick came out of it. "You must be the Maverick Hunters, yes?" The Maverick asked cruelly. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Axle, Axle the Red." Axle the Red bowed politely before making a rose whip appear. "I know what you're after. And I'm afraid I can't let you have it. This world is bound to be destroyed once I'm through with you."

"Hmph!" Outer Moka sneered as she got into a battle stance. "You should know your place, Maverick. We will save this world from destruction."

"Hah. Such arrogance. I'll deal with you right now." Axle the Red taunted as he lashed his whip out and yelled "Spike Ball!" He made a spiked ball appear and it tried to hit the gang, but they dodged it.

"Take this you ugly plant!" Hideyoshi yelled as she charged towards Axle the Red and bashed him three times with her staff.

"Ugh! How dare you, you little brat!" Axle the Red snarled as he lashed his whip at Hideyoshi, knocking her back a little. "Perhaps I get a little help?" Axle the Red sneered as he made a clone of himself.

"Two of them? No matter! Take this!" Outer Moka yelled as she charged towards the real Axle the Red and punched and kicked him five times, giving him larger damage.

X suddenly has an idea. He switched to the Falcon Armor and flew above Axle the Red and shouted out "Ground Fire!" He fired Mattrex's flame attack at Axle the Red, burning him greatly. His clone disappeared.

"Fire! Fire! I'm on fire!" Axle the Red yelled frantically as he stops, drops and rolls. It puts the fire out. "How dare you?!" Axle the Red glared at the Hunters. "Now I must kill all of you! Spike Ball!" He launched more spiked balls at the team, they dodged it like always.

"Take this, villain!" Mitsuhide yelled as she threw kunai at Axle the Red and gave him slight damage. Yoshimoto got out her yumi and fired three arrows at Axle the Red, giving him bigger damage.

"Have some vines!" Axle the Red yelled as he spreads his arms and made a storm of vines that he launched at the gang, they dodged it like before.

"Quake Blazer!" Zero leaped up and made his Z-Saber engulfed in flames as he brought his Z-Saber down on Axle the Red, burning him even more.

"You barbarians!" Axle the Red screamed in fury as he made two whips appear and lashed them at the team, Houki and Laura were hit, but they managed. Char and Tatenashi charged in and thrusts their spears at Axle the Red to give him even more damage. Tachibana, Tsubasa and Chris combined their attacks to give Axle the Red even more damage. Natsuru who now is no longer a Kampfer got out his sword and slashed Axle the Red five times with Akane using her new RepArmor['s pistol to inflict bullet wounds onto Axle the Red, giving him slight damage.

"Take this! Cruel Blade!" Nobunaga yelled as she used Conquest to launch a fire attack at Axle the Red, giving him even more damage.

"That's it, you bothersome pests!" Axle the Red yelled in anger. "Now I will use my most powerful attack to destroy all of yo-ack?!" He didn't get to finish as Kanzashi and Zero rushed in and sliced him in half. "Oh woe is meeeeeeeeeee!" Axle the Red screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

X and Zero walked up to Axle the Red's remains and touched his pieces. X yelled "Spike Ball!" He fired the same spiked ball Axle the Red has used on them.

"Twin Dream!" Zero made a hologram of himself and they both attacked at the same time. Zero dispelled the attack.

"Now we're ready to save the Earth from Eurasia!" Yukari cheered. Houki activated her comlink.

"This is Houki. We secured the Orbital Engine. We're returning to base with it." Ling walked up to Zero with concern on her features.

"Zero… You're really going through with this?" Ling asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah… But I'll come back alive, I promise you." Zero smiled at her.

* * *

**(After 2 hours, the space shuttle is completed.)**

* * *

Zero enters the shuttle cockpit and hears Signas through the intercom "Ready, Zero? This is our last chance! Blast-off!" The space shuttle blasted off into space and got near the space colony.

"Zero! Be sure to come back safely... Zero! Zero! Zero!" X cheers for him.

"Zero, the colony is approaching... Go!" Alia commands him.

"I'm sure it'll work this time!" Douglas says with confidence

"Zero will make it and get out okay!" X says with faith.

"Locking on to the Space Colony." Zero reported "I'll get as close to it as possible, then I'll abandon the Shuttle. I saw lots of debris from the Colony around here... I have to pilot the Shuttle around the debris... Otherwise the Shuttle will be destroyed before it crashes into the Eurasia Colony."

"Zero! I believe you can do it!" Douglas cheers him on.

Zero smiles at Douglas and says "Thanks, Douglas... It's time to go... I'll cut the communication in 5 seconds and get out of here!"

"Good luck, Zero!" X cheers for him.

"Good luck, Zero!" Signas also cheers for him.

As Zero gets closer to the colony, everyone started cheering for Zero to succeed and come back to them. Then Alia says "7 seconds to impact. 5... 4... 3... 2... ... It crashed into the Colony! ... Destruction of the Colony is... ... 86%! It will be gone within 10 minutes! ... We've succeeded in destroying the Colony! ...Zero? Can you hear me?" But there was only silence. The Space Colony was successfully destroyed.

"...Zero!" Douglas cries for him.

"...Zero! Can you hear me?!" Signas shouted.

"...I feel... I feel Zero!" X shouted happily and everyone hears a grunting sound.

"...This is Zero..." Zero finally replies "Do you hear me? ... I managed to... survive..."

"We've got a response from Zero!" Alia shouted happily.

"Zeroooo! Are you all right?" X asked him in concern.

"It was challenging, but I'm OK..." Zero weakly smirks "Everything is fine! I think I can make it back to Earth."

"We'll get you from wherever you fall..." Alia tell him "Until then, try to rest up. It won't be easy, though..."

A few hours later, Lifesaver found Zero at the shuttle's wreckage and tells Alia "We found Zero. He's safe but he's very exhausted. We'll return to Hunter Base now..."

"Wait! What is this reading?" Alia gasped and looks at her computer "...This is exactly the same reading... ...Should we call this the Zero Virus? The scrapes of the Colony Virus and the Sigma Virus combined together... ? ...I wonder what's going to happen..."

As the newly formed Zero Virus spreads, more and more Reploids started to go Maverick and went on rampages all over the area. This means that the Hunter's work is not done yet and the true war is about to begin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Before the Final Battle: Zero is Missing! The Identity of Zero's Creator Revealed!**

**A/N: In this next special chapter, Zero goes missing and our heroes head back to the same lab he was found in. In there, the identity of Zero's creator will finally be revealed. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	137. Identity of Zero's Creator Revealed!

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I want to go over the reason why I made this chapter to finally reveal that Dr. Wily is Zero's creator, the X series have shown hints that Zero was created by Dr. Wily, so I decided to have Zero finally realize he was created by Dr. Wily in part 1 of the final battles of Arc 7, but he'll still fight for justice and in Arc 8, he will remember that Dr. Wily is his creator, but he will break free from the dark past and move on to a bright future. So without further ado, here is Chapter 137 with Zero's origins finally revealed.**

**Chapter 137: Before the Final Battle: Zero is Missing! The Identity of Zero's Creator Revealed!**

* * *

After Eurasia was destroyed, X and the gang returned to X-Estate and are discussing about the Zero Virus.

"Even though we stopped the Eurasia from falling into the earth, this Zero Virus is the new cause of our problems." X says to everyone with a frown/ "But something tells me that Sigma has a backup plan up his sleeve."

"But what could he be up to?" Laura ponders about this "He must have something planned."

"Do you think we can win against Sigma?" Oichi asked worriedly. "I don't know if we can with this Zero Virus spreading."

"I'm sure we can win." Houki reassures him with a smile. "We'll stop his plans and save everyone."

"You're right, miss Houki." Oichi cheers up and smiles at her "We can stop him and save everyone."

Then Lifesaver enters X-Estate and shouted "Everyone, we have an emergency!"

"What's wrong, Lifesaver?" Char asked him "What's the situation?"

"Zero is missing." Lifesaver says grimly.

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"He left this message for you." Lifesaver give them a small device on the table and actives it.

A projection of Zero appears with a despondent frown and says "Everyone, I have something to say to all of you. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I have to find out more about myself. I know some of you might be mad at me, but please understand that I have to do this. I have this feeling that I can't ignore, so I left to find answers about me. You can be mad at me all you want, but I need to do this. Hope you guys can understand my reasons for doing this." The message ends and Zero's projection vanishes.

"Zero…" Ling lowered her head down despondently.

Then Signas appears at X-Estate and says "Everyone, I have a mission for you. There might be a clue about Zero's recent behavior and it has to do with the same lab he was found in."

"Right, Commander." X salutes to him "I'll lead the mission to the lab and find out the identity of Zero's creator and why Zero was spreading the Maverick Virus before he was reformed." He turns to Ling and asked "Ling, do you still remember where the lab was?"

"Yeah, I do." Ling answers him "I still know where it is when I was with Sigma at the time."

"Right then." X nods and turns to the others "We need to head to the lab and help Zero!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement.

* * *

Later on, they've arrived at the lab with a large skull as the entrance. They entered the lab and everything was rusted with old robot parts and wires everywhere.

"This looks really nasty." Yukari says "So, this is the place where Zero was found, right?"

"Yep, this is the place." Ling answers her with a frown. "And believe me, this place has nothing but bad memories to me."

"Let's worry about that later." X tells everyone "We need to head deeper to find Zero." Everyone nodded in agreement and continued their way. As they go deeper, Oichi sees a robot with saw blades in its hands. He walks up to it and says "I wonder what this does."

X notice and shouted "Wait, Oichi! Don't touch that!" But it was too late as the saw blade was launched from the robot and started ricocheting off the floor, walls and ceiling as everyone either ducked or jumped from the blade. Then it was heading for Oichi and he was frozen with fear.

"Oichi!" Everyone shouted as the blade got closer and closer to him until Nobunaga jumps in and blocks it with her Conquest. Then she sends it into the wall and everyone breaths a sigh of relief.

"You Idiot! What the heck were you thinking!?" Nobunaga angrily scolds Oichi "X told you not to touch that! You could've gotten someone hurt or worse!" Oichi lowers his head with tears in his eyes.

"Nobunaga, enough!" Cecilia says "I know you were worried about him, but wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"Well, someone has to be the responsible one." Nobunaga says "Let's go, we more important things to worry about." And she walks past Oichi and continues on.

Oichi was clutching his fist and turns to face Nobunaga and shouted "Sister, you big jerk!" Everyone gasped in shock and Nobunaga stopped in her tracks.

"What did you say?" She turns to face Oichi.

"You heard me!" Oichi shouted to her "You're a big jerk!"

"Oh, really?" Nobunaga says to him "Well, let me ask you something. Who found you in those woods? Who bathe you, clothe you, fed you and protected you from your nightmares? It was me, that's who!"

"Oh, so you want a thank you or something?!" Oichi tells at her.

"I would, as a matter of fact!" Nobunaga yells back to him.

"Okay then, thank you." Oichi says "For being a hotheaded war monger!"

"Hey, that was low!" Nobunaga says "I'm a warlord! War is a part of me!"

"Yeah, the stupid part!" Oichi says "You were so caught up in finding the Crimson Armor, you didn't care who got in your way!"

"Well, you know what?" Nobunaga asks "I'm starting to think that I should've left you in the forest to begin with!"

"Well, that goes double for me!" Oichi says "I wish I never met you!"

"Both of you, calm down!" X says "We can work this out together."

"Why don't you butt out?!" Both Nobunaga and Oichi yells at X and he nervously backs off.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Char yells at them "You're both acting like children! We can settle this later after we finished the mission."

* * *

After the argument, the heroes headed deeper into the lad while still feeling tension between Nobunaga and Oichi.

Char decided to talk with Oichi while Cecilia tries to talk to Nobunaga.

"Oicihi?" Char asked him. Oichi was silent as he nodded to her. "I'm sure Nobunaga didn't mean what she said. She was just looking out for you, that's all." Oichi remained silent. "Think about what I said, okay?" Char noticed that Cecilia was telling Nobunaga the same thing.

They entered another room that was wide for something big. Then they heard the sound of a roar and out of the shadows come a mechanical dragon.

"W-What is that thing?!" Hideyoshi gawked as she nearly fell on her butt.

"The Mech Dragon…" X muttered.

"You know this thing?" Gin asked him.

"Well, one thing's for sure." Motonari frowned "Whoever owned this place, doesn't want intruders to find any secrets here." Everyone got into battle stance as the Mech Dragon flies into the air and the battle begins.

"I'll take care of this…" Nobunaga frowned as she got out Conquest and readies herself. But suddenly, the Mech Dragon caught her off guard and slams its claws down on her.

"S-Sister!" Oichi gasped in shock and horror. He rushed up to the Mech Dragon and tried to free his sister, but the Mech Dragon lashed its tail at him, knocking him back.

"O-Oichi!" Nobunaga gasped as she struggled to break free. The Mech Dragon was about ready to breath fire on her.

"This is bad, if we don't do something, Nobunaga will be killed!" Mikoto panicked. X looked around and saw something, a red deactivated robot whose helmet has a boomerang like ornament on his helmet.

'If there's one thing I know about the Mech Dragon's weakness when I was MegaMan, it has to be QuickMan's Quick Boomerang. Maybe I can still use it as X?' X thought to himself as he rushed up to QuickMan's deactivated body and touched him. X then pointed his X-Buster at the Mech Dragon and yelled "Quick Boomerang!" He fired a boomerang shot from his X-Buster and it hit the Mech Dragon for larger damage. The Mech Dragon roared as it let go of Nobunaga and came towards X.

"Everyone! Attack now while X holds it off!" Masamune yelled as Cecilia and Akane fired their ranged weapons at the Mech Dragon, giving it medium damage. Next, Laura and Kanzashi got to the tail and chopped it off with their greatswords. The Mech Dragon roared in pain as it fired fireballs at the team, they dodged it. X fired more Quick Boomerangs at the Mech Dragon, giving it even larger damage.

"This robot is very old and fragile. Perhaps one throw from my spear can finish it?" Char closed her eyes and began to concentrate as she let out a mighty scream as she threw the spear at the Mech Dragon's torso. It went through the Mech Dragon and caused it to malfunction. The Mech Dragon roared in pain as it exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

After the Mech Dragon was defeated, Oichi was running towards Nobunaga with tears in his eyes and shouted "Sister!" He hugs her tightly "I'm so sorry about what I said! I was glad that I met you and everything!"

"No, Oichi." Nobunaga hugs him back "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you back there. I was just scared about losing you."

"Wait, you were scared?" Oichi asked her "But I thought you were always the brave one."

"I was brave because I wanted to protect you." Nobunaga answers him "After Kaede captured you, I promised myself that I would be stronger to protect you better. I was brave for your sake, so I could be someone you can look up to."

"Sister, I've always looked up to you." Oichi smiles at her "I always thought you were strong and cool. I love you, sister."

"I love you too, little brother." Nobunaga smiles back at him "Let's make a promise that we don't do this again, deal?"

"Deal." Oichi answers her and both hugged while everyone smiles at them.

After that, Laura finds a computer that's still working. She types on the keyboard and the screen started up and an evil laugh comes from the computer that startles everyone and Oichi was scared and ran into Ling's arms for comfort.

"If anyone has found this, allow me to introduce myself." The person on the screen says "My name is Dr. Albert W. Wily, the greatest scientist in the world! As you can tell, I'm no longer among the living, but I always have a backup plan. Even though I'm no longer alive, I make sure to have Zero pick up where I left off." Everyone gasped in shock "I'll finally have my revenge on Dr. Light for overshadowing me for too long! Even though I may be gone from the world, Zero will finish what I started many years ago and my plans for world domination will be completed!" Dr. Wily laughs evilly and message ends.

"W-Who was that?!" Moka gasped in shock. X frowned as he stepped forward.

"I know who that man is…"

"You do?" Houki's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes… That man is Dr. Albert Wily… Zero's creator…" X frowned, everyone gasped in shock and horror.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: The Final Battle: Arc 7: Part 1 of 2: Decisive Battle! X vs Zero!**

**A/n: Now that the truth behind Zero's origins have been revealed, can X find Zero and tell him the truth? Tune in to Part 1 of the finale of Arc 7. See you there.**


	138. The Final Battle: Arc 7: 1 of 2

**A/n: Here is part 1 of the finale of Arc 7 and let me tell ya, it's going to be an emotional ride. So hang on to your seats because we're heading into serious territory right now.**

**Chapter 138: The Final Battle: Arc 7: Part 1 of 2: Decisive Battle! X vs Zero!**

* * *

After the truth about Zero's origins and his creator was revealed, everyone returned to Hunter Base and X decided to tell them the whole story about Dr. Light and Dr. Wily.

"Why would this Dr. Wily person wants to rule the world?" Shingen asked with her arms crossed "What does he have to gain from this?"

"Well, because of his hatred for Dr. Light." X answers her with a frown. "He was outshine by the good doctor and his pride couldn't take it."

"But, why would he do that?" Oichi asked him "Why does he want revenge on Dr. Light?"

"I'll start from the beginning." X says and begins to explain "Both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were once friends and colleagues in the field of robotics. Dr. Light even won some awards for his creations. Then one day, Dr. Light unveiled something new, a robot that can think for itself. He called it Robot Master."

"Robot Master?" Kurumu asked "You said it can think for itself. Does that mean they're like Reploids?"

"In a sense, they are." X answers her "You can say they're prototypes for Reploids. Back on topic, Dr. Light made two chore robots to help him in his lab. Their names are Roll and Rock. They were created, along with six other Robot Masters, to help humanity. But because Dr. Light was getting all the credit, Dr. Wily fled to an island in the south Pacific and set his plans for revenge on Dr. Light and world domination. He reprogramed the six Robot Masters to cause destruction and Dr. Light would take the blame because they're his creations. Rock wanted to stop Dr. Wily and asked Dr. Light to turn him into a fighting robot. Dr. Light turns Rock into MegaMan and stopped Dr. Wily's plans. After his first defeat, Dr. Wily made several attempts to defeat MegaMan by creating his own Robot Masters and even went as far to get another scientist, Dr. Cossack, to take the fall for him by blackmailing him by kidnapping his daughter." Everyone gasped in shock as X continues "Then, he decided to take a different approach by creating Bass, an imitation of MegaMan to fight him and he even created a virus before the one we're dealing with now called Roboenza. It's a disease for robots as it makes them violent and unstable with no regards to human life, you can say it's a prototype for the Maverick Virus. There was also one instance where he said that he reformed from his ways and framed Dr. Light by saying he wanted to rule the world." After X was finished, everyone lowered their heads for Zero because of what Dr. Wily did so long ago.

"But you said MegaMan, right?" Hideyoshi asked him. "He shares the same name as your first one. Are you saying you're his…"

"That's right." X told her with a small smile. "I'm the reincarnation of MegaMan who shared his same sense of justice and caring for those. Dr. Light removed my brain chip from my MegaMan body into the one you see right now, so I supposed you can say MegaMan has been reborn as MegaMan X." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Everyone!" Signas calls to them "Let's keep this information about Zero a secret from the world. That way they won't label him as a Maverick." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Commander Signas, I found Zero!" Alia calls to him "He in a strange and unusual place." She put up a screen of Zero's last known location.

"I'll go alone." X volunteers "I can find Zero and get out."

"Are you sure about this?" Char asked him "It could be dangerous."

"I'll be alright." X smiles at her "I know I can find him there."

"Very well, X."Signas nodded at him "You better prepare yourself for what's ahead."

"Roger!" X saluted to Signas.

* * *

Later, Nobunaga and Oichi wanted to talk to X before he departed.

"X, do you have a moment?" Nobunaga asked him. "We want to speak with you."

"Sure, I still have time." X answers her "So, what's on your minds?"

"We just wanted to say we're sorry." Oichi looked away in shame. "You were just trying to calm us down, but we told you to back off."

"It wasn't our place to say that to you." Nobunaga replies "We hope you can forgive us for that outburst."

"It's alright, I forgive you." X smiles at them "You were just having one of those moments. Everyone argues at one point or another, but we should always forgive each other after that."

"Really, you mean it?" Oichi asked him with a happy gasp. "You forgive us?"

"Of course I do." X answers him "We're all friends after all."

"You're right." Oichi smiles and hugs him "Good luck on trying to find Mr. Zero."

"We'll all be rooting for you." Nobunaga smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry." X smiles at them "I'll bring him back." He hugs Oichi back and gives Nobunaga a thumbs up.

After the talk with Nobunaga and Oichi, the other three lords wanted to speak with up.

"X, are you sure about this?" Shingen asked him "It'll be a difficult mission without us."

"I'll be alright, Shingen." X answers her "I can handle this."

""We hope you can." Kenshin says "Zero is an important person to us."

"Don't worry, Kenshin." X smiles at her and she blushed slightly "I'll bring him back to us."

"Be careful out there." Yoshimoto nodded. "We want both of you to come back." X nods and gives her a thumbs up.

* * *

Later on, X meets with the IS girls.

"X, be careful out there." Houki says "We hope you can bring Zero back."

"Not to worry." X smiles at her "I'll be sure to bring him home to us. Also, I hope you and Oichi get closer while I'm gone." Houki blushed madly.

"X,,," Ling looks at him with tears in her eyes "Please bring him back to us. I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry, Ling." X smiles and place his hand on her head "I'll bring him home before you know it."

"Don't get careless, X" Laura says "It'll be difficult mission without us."

"Right, I know." X nods at her "I'll be careful out there."

"We'll be rooting for you, X." Char smiles at him "Be safe and come back to us."

"I'll be back, Char." X smiles back "That I promise you." Both X and Char kissed.

"Be careful, X." Tatenashi nodded to him.

"P-Please don't die, X." Kanzashi looked away shyly. X nodded as he warped to the last location of Zero.

* * *

X warped near the crater and peeked inside. It looks like it came from Tron. "Alright, here goes nothing." X switched to the Gaea Armor, a black heavily armored armor that can protect X from almost anything. X leaped down and began his journey inside this strange place. He had to dodge some lasers and evil virus images of Zero to get through. Eventually, he reached the first end of the first area.

As he walked into the room, he noticed a symbol in the background. It was the Wily logo! "So this place has some connections with Dr. Wily's past experiments…" X muttered. Suddenly, he heard a weird cry as black goo fell out of the ceiling. "Wait a minute…" X gasped as he got into a battle stance. "I remember this somehow…" The goo formed to make a large humanoid cyclops like creature with a red eye. "It looks like the Yellow Devil from Wily's First Castle in 20XX!" X gasped as he switched to the Light Armor and got ready.

The Shadow Devil charged towards X and tried to punch him, but X side stepped out of the way and fired an charge shot at the eye, giving it medium damage. The Shadow Devil then dissolve and flung more of its glop at X, X had a hard time dodging them, but when the Shadow Devil reformed, X fired another charged shot at the eye, giving it medium damage. The Shadow Devil fired lasers from its eye. X was hit by it, but he recovered and he fired another charged shot at the eye, giving it large damage.

The Shadow Devil threw a fist at X, he back flipped out of the way and fired Buster Shots at the eye, giving it small damage. The Shadow Devil fired more lasers from its eye, forcing X to take cover. X switched to the Sonic Slicer and fired it at the eye of the Shadow Devil, it did little damage, but X switched to Storm Tornado and fired it, it increased the damage at a rapid pace, giving the Shadow Devil bigger hurt than it can handle.

In a last ditch effort, the Shadow Devil charged towards X. X charged up his X-Buster to level 5 and with a heroic yell, he fired the powerful charged shot at the eye. The Shadow Devil stopped for a moment and the goo fell apart, the Shadow Devil then exploded. "That take cares of that." X smiled as the door opened and X walked right in.

The second area of the mysterious area was even more weird than usual. X switched to the Gaea Armor because it has spikes and stuff, but eventually, X made it to the end of the second area. He spotted another familiar foe.

"Ranga Banga…" X frowned as Ranga Banga indeed activates and did all the stops to try to end X, but he ended the fight in about 44 seconds. "Talk about a trip down memory lane…" X muttered as he entered the final area of the strange place.

* * *

As X was walking down the path, his helmet gem lights up. "A Light Capsule, here?" X gasped as the light pointed downwards. X carefully found a secret path and entered it. When he walked up to the capsule, a hologram of Dr. Light appeared, only this time he's wearing karate gi with a red bandana.

"X… I would like to bestow upon you two moves only expect martial artists can use. You saw them before in the Street Fighter video game series, but during my time building you, I saw a karate master preform these two moves and he allowed me to upload how to preform them in this capsule I have hidden. Enter this capsule, X and learn the Hadouken and Shoryuken. Also, Zero found this capsule and I have given up a second armor for him, it's called Black Zero. X, save Zero from the cruel desires of my former friend, Wily. Stop this madness before it is too late." Dr. Light pleaded as the hologram disappeared. X was silent as he entered the capsule and downloaded how to use the Hadouken and Shoryuken into his mainframe. X then continued on.

* * *

Soon, X made his way to Zero and found him in an isolated room.

"Zero, there you are!" X says happily "Everyone was worried about you."

"X, why did you come here?" Zero asked him coldly. "You know you shouldn't find me."

"I want to tell you something." X tells him "We know who made you."

"Is that so?" Zero asked him, glaring at X. "Then who is it?"

"It's Dr. Wily!" X answers him "He made you as a last resort to complete his sinister plans after his death."

"Really, is that so?" Zero started to laugh and took his Z-Saber out "If that's what it takes to trick me, then you're sadly mistaken!"

"Zero, I don't want to fight you!" X says "But I must in order to bring you back to us!" Both Reploids charged at each other and the battle begins.

* * *

**(X-Buster by Rockman Holic plays.)**

* * *

X switched to the Ultimate Armor and fired two Buster shots at Zero, but Zero deflected them with his Z-Saber. "W-Shredder!" Zero made a clone of him appear and they tried to slash X, but X back flipped out of the way.

"Soul Body!" X yelled as he hurled holographic clones of himself at Zero, he was hit by them five times. Zero growled as he charged towards X and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber, giving X medium damage.

"C-Flasher!" Zero slams his attack down onto the ground and bursts of energy erupted from the ground, forcing X to dodge them.

"Lightning Web!" X yelled as he fired the attack at Zero, shocking him a little.

"Ugh! You're good, X." Zero muttered as he dashed towards X and slashed him two times. "But I'm better!"

"Triad Thunder!" X yelled as he did Squid Adler's attack on Zero, shocking him some more.

"E-Blade!" Zero hit X with his special move, Zero then switched to his Black Zero mode and his Z-Saber turned purple. "I have to thank Dr. Light for giving me this armor, X." Zero commented.

"Zero, we don't have to do this, just listen to me!" X demanded as he fired a charged shot at Zero who deflected it with his Z-Saber, but X warped in and punched Zero in the gut, making him recoil.

"Just shut up and fight, X! I won't let you trick me! C-Sword!" He launched his attack at X who back flipped out of the way. X fired Shotgun Ice at Zero's leg, getting him stuck for awhile. X yelled with all his might and punched Zero in the face, knocking him loose.

"Spinning Blade!" X launched Crush Crawfish's attack at Zero, he was hit by them, but he recovered. Zero got close to X and did a leg sweep on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Quake Blazer!" He tried to slam his flaming Z-Saber down on X, but he dodge rolled out of the way and kicked Zero in the torso, knocking him back a little. Snarling angrily, Zero dashed towards X and tried to slash him, but X leaped up above him and fired a charged shot at Zero, giving him larger damage. Both X and Zero faced each other.

"Time to end this!" X yelled as he charged up his X-Buster.

"Gladly!" Zero nodded in fury as he charged up his Z-Saber. When both heroes are charged up, both screamed out their battle cries as they charged towards each other and clashed, causing a huge explosion. Both X and Zero were in their normal forms, unconscious.

* * *

Both Reploids were lying motionless on the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, we heard Sigma's evil laugh. "Ahahahaha! I knew you two would tire each other out. My plan almost work perfectly until X interfered. Even though Zero now knows who made him, I will destroy the very first friend he made when he was reformed!" Sigma appeared with his hands charged up and was walking towards X menacingly. "Now I will finish what Dr. Wily failed to do in the year 20XX, by destroying the reincarnation of the robot who foiled his plans for world domination time and time again!"

"No!" Zero yelled as he weakly stood up and aimed his Z-Buster at Sigma and fired a charged shot at him, dispelling his attack. "I won't allow you to hurt my friend!" Zero snarled in fury.

"Is that so? You now know you were created by the great Dr. Albert Wily, destined to conquer the world after his death!" Sigma sneered.

"It's true that I was created by that madman…" Zero muttered, but he got out his Z-Saber and pointed it at Sigma. "But I broke free from his control and I fight to protect those dear to me! I may not escape his nightmares, but I will one day stop them and put an end to his evil, starting with you, Sigma!" Zero yelled in fury. Sigma laughed evilly at this.

"Is that so? Dr. Wily may have created a defective Robot Master. When X comes to, we'll settle this deep in my lair! I'll see you soon… Bwahahahahaah!" Sigma laughed evilly as he disappeared for now. Zero rushed over to X and shook him awake.

"Ugh… Zero?" X muttered as he stood up. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." He apologized to him.

"No need. We need to go after Sigma and stop the Zero Virus! Sorry for not believing you, buddy." Zero apologized to him.

"It's okay. We need to put an end to your creator's evil ambitions by destroying Sigma again!" X smiled as he and Zero head deeper into Sigma's lair to save the Earth once again, but… one of them may not make it back alive…

**Arc 7… to be concluded…**

* * *

**Next time: The Final Battle: Arc 7: Part 2 of 2: A Hero's Sacrifice, Our Bonds Will See Us Through!**

**A/n: Next time is the emotional ending to Arc 7, so stay tuned for the action packed conclusion of Arc 7. See you there.**


	139. The Final Battle: Arc 7: 2 of 2

**A/n: Well, time for the finale of another arc and we'll head into Arc 8 next after this. So here is part 2 of the finale of Arc 7.**

**Chapter 139: The Final Battle: Arc 7: Part 2 of 2: A Hero's Sacrifice, Our Bonds Will See Us Through!**

* * *

After battling copies of Mavericks X and his friends recruited or destroyed during this fifth war, X and Zero soon arrived at Sigma's room. They looked around for their enemy, Sigma. But before that, they found Project Uni again and they had to transport it back to base. "Sigma! Where are you?! We're here to put an end to this fifth war!" X screamed out in fury as he switched to the Ultimate Armor while Zero switched to his Black Zero form. Sigma appeared, wearing a purple energy cape as he floated down, arms crossed and grinning evilly.

Sigma snickered sinisterly. "Impressive, both of you are remarkable Reploids created by scientists of legend."

"Sigma! Why did you try to crash the space colony into Earth?!" Zero demanded as he got out his Z-Saber and points it at Sigma.

"Because, Zero, I wanted to achieve Dr. Wily's dream of world domination. His goal is my goal as well." Sigma smirked darkly.

"You what?!" X growled as he pointed his X-Buster at Sigma.

"I conducted research and discovered that Zero was made by Dr. Wily, a scientist who would have been ruler of the world. I wanted Zero to rule the omniverse by my side, so I spread the virus all over the Earth and hoped that will make Zero remember his true purpose. A bunch of people and Reploids got hurt, but who cares about the weak? It's Dr. Wily's dream that should have become a reality!" Sigma laughed manically.

"You… monster!" Zero snarled in fury as he got into a battle stance. "How many Reploids and people are you going to sacrifice so you can make my hated creator's dream a reality?! You must be stopped at all costs, Maverick!"

"Heheheheehe! Then try to stop me then! I will continue to live as a virus as long as there is evil in the hearts of men and Reploids! Now let's fight again like old times!" Sigma took off his cape and charged towards X. He punched him in the gut, making him recoil a bit. X growled as he fired two charged shots at Sigma, giving him medium damage.

"Sigma! I won't allow you to fulfill my creator's evil wishes!" Zero snarled as he charged towards Sigma and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber. Sigma did a Nova Strike like attack on Zero, giving him medium damage. X rammed into Sigma and punched and kicked him three times.

"Impressive, X." Sigma sniggered darkly as he fired purple energy orbs at X. "Dr. Light has made you well."

"Shut up! Leave the good doctor out of this!" X yelled in fury as he fired C-Shot at Sigma, giving him small damage. Zero charged in and slashed Sigma three times before adding in C-Sword to give Sigma a extra oompf. Sigma laughed evilly as he made purple energy arrows appear and flung them at X and Zero, they had a hard time dodging them, but they managed.

"E-Blade!" Zero yelled as he slashed Sigma with his electric charged Z-Saber, giving the evil Maverick leader a bit of a shock. X fired Twin Slasher at Sigma, giving him medium damage.

"Can you dodge this?!" Sigma laughed cruelly as he made two clones of himself and they fired energy shots at X and Zero, they dodged the attacks and combined their attacks to give Sigma even more damage.

"Take this, Maverick!" Zero yelled as he charged towards Sigma and used his flame attack on Sigma, giving Sigma more damage than ever.

"Hadouken!" X brought his fists together and fired a powerful blue energy attack at Sigma, he dodged it and reappeared behind X, kneeing him in the back. X fired Rolling Shield at Sigma, giving him small damage. Sigma then reappeared behind Zero and grabbed him by the shoulders and did a suplex on him.

"Hahahahaha! I learned that from your friend, the beastkin when you were righting Doppler's forces during the third Maverick War!" Sigma laughed evilly.

"It'll take a lot more than that to beat us, Maverick! Quake Blazer!" Zero leaped up and brought his flame infused sword down on Sigma, giving him a burning sensation.

"Take this! Fire Wave!" X yelled as he fired Flame Mammoth's attack on Sigma, adding in more burning than usual. Sigma dispelled the flames and charged towards X and Zero. All three fighters were engaged in a fury of fists and kicks, but X and Zero combined their attacks to give Sigma bigger damage than he can handle.

"Now you forced my hand, Hunters…" Sigma frowned darkly as he charged up his arm.

"I don't think so, Sigma! Shoryuken!" X got close to Sigma and did a killer uppercut on him. Sigma however, laughed evilly as he exploded and the room turned dark for a moment.

"Hehehehehe! Good, very good! You're just as both doctors made you to be! That power will be mine!" Sigma's voice shouted gleefully.

"Shut up! Where are you?!" Zero demanded. Suddenly, the lights were back on and X and Zero saw something horrifying, Sigma is now in a huge battle body.

"Hee hee hee hee! You like it? This was a gift from my partner, Dr. Wily. He may be gone from this world, but his spirit managed to create this imperfect but powerful battle body for me. Now I will use it to destroy you and bring the omniverse to its knees! Hahahahahaha! Good bye, X and Zero!" Sigma yelled darkly as he got ready for battle.

"Sigma…" Zero growled as his helmet gem lights up.

"We will end you, Maverick!" X screamed in fury as his limitless potential activates.

"Die, relics from the past!" Sigma yelled as he brought out two giant robotic hands and they fired energy shots at X and Zero, they dodged it. X fired two charged shots at Sigma's head, giving him larger damage. Zero also leaped up and slashed Sigma's head three times, giving him even larger damage.

"Take this, Maverick!" X yelled as he fired Spike Ball at Sigma's head, giving him medium damage. Sigma laughed evilly as he turned to data and his non dataized hands fired energy shots at X and Zero, they dodged it. When Sigma returned to normal, X fired another charged shot at Sigma, giving him even more damage.

"C-Flasher!" Zero brought his attack down and it gave Sigma medium damage. Sigma then used his hands to grab X.

"Gotcha!" Sigma smirked darkly, but X used his Ultimate Armor's power bursts to break free and he used the missile launchers on his shoulders to give Sigma even more damage. Sigma fired energy shots from his head gem and some of them hit X and Zero, but they recovered. X fired Homing Torpedo to give Sigma medium damage. Zero leaped up really high and used Fish Fang to give Sigma even more damage.

"Storm Tornado!" X fired the attack at Sigma, multiplying the damage given to him. Sigma lashed his arms at X, but he back flipped out of the way and fired two more charged shots at Sigma, giving him bigger damage.

"Twin Dream!" Zero yelled as he made the hologram of himself and they both attacked Sigma at the same time. Sigma fired more energy shots from his head and hands, but X and Zero dodged them. X fired Buster shots at Sigma, giving him small damage while Zero slashed the evil Maverick three times with his Z-Saber.

"Now you forced my hand again, X and Zero! Prepare to become dust particles!" Sigma yelled as he charged up his special attack.

"I don't think so, Sigma! Die!" X screamed out in fury as he charged up his X-Buster to level 10 and fired a powerful charged shot which hit Sigma dead on, Sigma's new body began to malfunction and he groaned in pain.

"D-Darn! I was beaten again! But… I will not die alone… I'll take you with me, Zero!" Sigma grinned evilly.

"W-What?!" Zero's eyes widen in shock.

"Hahahaha… Isn't it painful to watched loved ones die in front of your eyes? I'm taking Zero, your very first friend with me to the underworld! Good bye, X!" Sigma laughed evilly as he exploded.

* * *

**25 seconds later…**

* * *

X finds Zero lying on the ground, torn in half and critically damaged. X rushes to Zero and picks him up "…. ….Zero? Zerooo! Zerooo! Zero! Zero! NO! Don't die! Do you hear me? Zeroo! Zeroo!" As X was trying to wake his friend up, Sigma's half melted remains was charging up for another attack.

"…. Dro… Drop dead…!" Was all Sigma said before he fired a laser from his mouth.

"…. Uh? O, Oh ,NO…" X screamed as he and Zero were shot thought their chests "..Gu, ghaa…"

Zero reawakens and aims his Z-Buster at Sigma and says "…How persistent… …you are… …Die… …Sigma…" Zero fires and destroys what was left of Sigma. He looks at X and says "…X, X… … Do… you… hear… me? Darn… Your… optimism led… …to you own… … demise… … You… should… li… li… live." With those last words, Zero fell into unconsciousness and X lies on the ground, in the same shape as Zero was.

* * *

Not long after, the IS girls and their otherworldly friends were looking for X and Zero. They were searching through a vast wasteland and looked around for any signs of X or Zero. They saw X's body rushed to him, only to find out that it's half of his body. Everyone gasped in shock and horror at the sight of half of his body and started tearing up. Out of everyone, Char was having it much worse.

"No, X!" Houki cries at X's body "You can't die! You just can't!"

"He can't be gone!" Cecilia also cries "He simply can't be gone!"

"X, don't leave us!" Ling cries as well "We don't want you to leave!"

"Sigma…" Laura growls with tears in her eyes before yelling at the top of her lungs "You're gonna pay for this! I swear it!"

"You can't leave us, X!" Kanzashi cries in her sister's arms "You just can't!"

"X, you big liar!" Tatenashi cries while hugging Kanzashi "You said you'd be back alive!"

"X, you can't leave!" Char cries on X's body "I won't let you go! Not now, not ever!"

Soon, everyone else started crying for X and they won't ever see him again. Oichi cries in Nobunaga's arms while Hideyoshi cries in Masamune's arms. Mitsuhide just turns away with tears in her eye. Both Yoshimoto and Kenshin cries in each others arms while Shingen was silent with her clutching her fists and tears in her eyes. Moka cries on Tsukune chest and he hugs her. Yukari cries in Kurumu's arms and she hugs her to her chest. Kokoa and Mizune were crying in each others arms while Gin howls in sorrow. Akane cries in Natsuru's arms and her comforts her while Mikoto was crying in Shizuku arms. Both Tachibana and Chris were crying in each others arms while Tsubasa clutches her fists and was silent. While everyone was crying for X, a blue light appears and starts glowing as it sends everyone to the spirit world. Everyone was transported to a strange lab and looks around.

"Wha…What happened?" Nobunaga asked and looks around 'Where are we?"

"This looks like a lab." Tsubasa answers her before asking "But who does it belong to?"

"Wait, everyone!" Ruby calls to them "Where's X? Has anyone seen him?"

"There he is!" Oichi shouted and points to X "He's on that table!"

Just before they took a step, they saw an old man standing on the other side of the table. None of them sense any malice from the man, but a warm, gentle feeling that made everyone at ease. The puts his hand on X and says while smiling warmly at him "…. …Not yet… Actually, I want you to rest and relax for now… Hold on, X… …Just for a few more moments." He started to repair X with ease.

"Excuse me, sir." Char calls to the man "I'm sorry for being rude, but who are you?"

The man smiles warmly at her and answers "My name is Thomas Light. I'm the researcher that built and designed MegaMan X."

Everyone gasped in shock as Ling asks "Wait, Thomas Light?! As in THE Dr. Thomas Light?"

"That's correct, my dear." Dr. Light nods at her "I'm also responsible for all the armors you've been finding." He looks at the IS girls "Pardon me for asking this, but are you young ladies the IS pilots?"

"That's us, Dr. Light." Houki answers him "Why do you ask?

"I know a young man that you may remember." Dr. Light smiles as the IS girls gasped as they realized who Dr. Light is talking about. "He never stops talking about you ladies. Plus, he says that he's proud of you and he's always watching over you."

"Ichika…" The IS girls smiles with tears in their eyes.

"Also…" Dr. Light continues "You're gonna have to save the world 3 more times before peace can prevail." The IS girls nodded at him. Dr. Light turns to Oichi "Young man. Are you Oichi, by any chance?"

"That's me, sir." Oichi answers him "Why do you ask?"

"There's someone who wants to meet you." Dr. Light smiles and gestures behind him.

Two blue lights appear behind Dr. Light and took shape into a man and a woman. The two looked at Oichi and smiles as the man says "There he is, Haruna. There's our little boy."

"Mom? Dad?" Ocihi gasped with tears in his eyes "Is that you?"

"Yes, honey. It's us." Haruna smiles at him "We finally get to see our baby boy."

"Mom! Dad!" Oichi cries and runs to them "It really is you!" Oichi hugs his parents tightly, finally reuniting with his family.

"Yes, son!" Misato says with tears eyes "It's us! We finally get to see you again!"

"Honey, it's so good to see you again!" Haruna says with tears in her eyes "I finally get to hold you in my arms again, my baby!"

"Wait, those people are his parents?!" Hideyoshi gasped "They look like nice people."

"You said it." Mikoto agrees "I can tell where Oichi gets his cute looks. His mother is beautiful."

"His father is also handsome." Kurumu also agrees "I can tell where Oichi got his hair and eyes from."

Indeed, Oichi appearance looks like a combination of both his parents. His eyes and hair are from Misato while his appearance itself looks like Haruna. He also has Haruna's smile and has Misato's strong sense of justice and a will to protect others. Then Both Misato and Haruna turns their attention to the others.

"We just want to thank all of you." Misato smiles at them "For taking care of our son for us."

"It's true, everyone." Haruna agrees with her husband "We're so grateful to all of you. Which one of you is Nobunaga?"

"That's me." Nobunaga steps in "I'm Nobunaga."

"We just want to thank you." Misato smiles at her "For taking care of him in our place."

"You're welcome, sir." Nobunaga says "I was glad to have found him in the woods."

"Excuse me, miss?" Haruna turns to Houki "Are you Houki, by any chance?"

"That's me, ma'm." Houki answers her "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to say that my son has eyes for you." Haruna says "I can tell that he picked the right girl to be his soulmate."

"W-Well, I'm glad you approved." Houki stutters and blushes "Your son was able to cheer me up twice. He stood up for me against two of our enemies that badmouthed my family."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haruna frowed. "Those two have no right to badmouth your family."

"It's alright." Houki smiles at her "I'm grateful for your concern."

"There, he's finished." Dr. Light tells everyone and turns to Char "Here's the blueprints on how to reconstruct him. Char, I want you to always look out for him."

"I will, Dr. Light." Char smiles and nods at him.

"It's time to send all of you home." Dr. Light tells everyone "I know you can win against Sigma and bring peace to the omniverse. Good luck to all of you."

"Son." MIsato turns to Oichi "It's time for you to return home."

"Okay." Oichi nods before asking "But will I ever see you agin?"

"Don't worry about that, honey." Haruna smiles at him "We'll always be watching over you. We hope to see you soon."

"Right." Oichi smiles and hugs them one last time before heading back to the others. In a flash of light, the heroes vanished from the spirit world back into the real world.

"You know, Thomas." Misato turns to him "Your boy has a bright future with that Charlotte girl and the rest of his friends."

"I couldn't agree more." Dr. Light chuckles "I can tell that your boy also has a bright future with Houki girl."

"That he does." Haruna agrees "I know they're gonna win against that horrible Sigma. For now, we can just watch over them and see their victory until the end."

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Zero…)**

* * *

After Zero fell into a state of unconsciousness, he was transported to a spirit version of Dr. Wily's old lab and Dr. Wily himself was standing over him on his operating table, smirking evilly and says "Now, Zero. Once I repair you, you'll be under my command wether you like it or not!" Just before he could use his tools, someone swoops n and saves Zero from the table. "Dr. Wily looks around "Wha-What happened?" He gawks in shock "Who did that and where is Zero?!"

"That would be me!" A voice shouts at Wily and he turns to see a young man glaring at him "And Zero is coming with me!"

"Who are you, boy?" Dr. Wily glares at him "You look familiar."

"My name is Ichika Orimura." Ichika answers him "I'm taking Zero with me."

"Wait, Ichika Oirmura?!" Dr .Wily gasped "You mean you're the same Ichika Orimura that died stoping the Phantom Virus Tragedy?"

"The very same." Ichika smirked at him "You won't be using Zero for your evil plans ever again!"

"We'll see about that, boy!" Dr. Wily growls at him and pulls out a laser gun "I'll make you regret for messing with me!" He fires at Ichika, but Ichika used his past experience to avoid all of Dr. Wily's shots and makes his escape by vanishing in a bright flash of light that blinded Dr. Wily for a moment. After the light subsided, Wily looks around, but doesn't see either Ichika or Zero. He falls to his knees and yells "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile with Ichika, he was flying in his old IS with Zero in his arms. He looks at Zero and says while smiling "Don't worry, Zero. Wily won't mess with you again." He turns ahead "I'm taking you to someone who can repair you properly. Take a rest, Zero. You deserved it."

* * *

Three weeks later, the heroes were standing in front of a memorial statue of Zero holding his Z-Saber upward with a plaque in the base that reads "In memory of Zero, a true Maverick Hunter, and a true friend to all." After paying their respects to Zero, three portals appeared indicating it's time for their otherworldly friends to return home.

"Looks like it's time for us to go." Nobunaga says as her group, the Symphogears and Rosario crew were about to return home, but not before saying their goodbyes to X and the IS girls.

After saying their goodbyes to X and the gang, everyone went though the portals to respected homes until Houki stops Oichi "Wait, Oichi! I want to give you something!" She pulls her hair tie off and lets her hair fall freely.

"Your hair tie?" Oichi looks at her confused "But why you're giving it to me?"

Because I want you to have something to remember me." Houki smiles at him "Even if we're far apart, we won't forget about each other." She ties her hair tie around his wrist good and tight.

"If that's the case." Oichi says and reaches for his scarf "Then I have something for you to remember me." He takes off his scarf and wraps it around Houki's neck, but not too tight.

"Not your scarf." Houki says "Nobunaga gave this to you, right?"

"That's right, she did." Oichi answers her "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I gave it to you. Right, sister?" He turns to Nobunaga and smiles at her.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Nobunaga smiles back and walks up to them "Because I trusted you to keep him safe when I couldn't. I also know that your family will get their reputation back. From one clan to another, I wish you luck on your journey to keep the omniverse safe from Sigma."

"Thank you, Nobunaga." Houki bows to her "That means a lot, coming from you. We promise to keep the omniverse safe for everyone."

"That's good to know." Nobunaga smiles before glaring at Houki "But you also better keep your promise of not hurting Oichi or else!"

"Don't worry about that." Houki says and stands her ground "I wouldn't dream of hurting him. If I did, his sister wouldn't be the only one that won't forgive, but I won't forgive myself for that."

"Good to hear." Nobunaga smiles and holds her hand out to Houki and both shook hands until… "Aw, come here you!" Nobunaga pulls into a hug and catches her by surprise, but she returns the hug with Oichi also joining in.

"Hey, you two!" Shingen shouts at them "It's time for us to return home!"

"Okay!" Both Nobunaga and Oichi shouts back at her and turns to Houki.

"Take care of yourselves." Nobunaga says and returns to the rest of the group.

"Hey, Houki?" Oichi asks her and blushed "When i come back here and I'm taller, will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course I would." Houki answers him "I'll be waiting for you whenever you do return. I'll be holding you on that date." With that said, both Houki stares into each others eyes, leans forward and locked lips before returning to their respected groups. Everyone smiles warmly at the new couple.

After everyone returned to their respected worlds, X gets a call from Alia and he answers his comlink "A large Maverick has broken out in HORIE 2146! Go into action immediately!"

"Roger!" X says before turning to the IS girls "Let's go! Now! Get a move on… We've been used to living in peace…"

"Right!" The IS girls shouted in agreement and they ran into the horizon with X holding Zero's Z-Saber as a way to keep him close.

"We can face any enemy now…" X says to himself "We will feel this way… as long as I have this Saber… We'll do it today, Zero… with you…! Forever… We'll be together…Zero…"

* * *

**(Ending of Shakugan no Shana 3 the final ending plays.)**

**We see X and the IS girls on X-Estate's balcony, watching the sunset and the barrier protecting Neo Tokyo from the temporary pollution. We see images of their friends of Arc 7 and the battles they went through, we also see Dr. Light smiling in the background and finally, a image of Zero in the background and the screen ends.**

**The end… for now…**

**Arc 7 completed! Number of chapters in Arc 7: 18! See you next time on Arc 8!**

* * *

**A/N: And Arc 7 has come to a close. Next arc is the Search for Zero, the plot of MegaMan X6 with Slayers, Full Metal Panic, Captain Tylor, Love Hina and Ikkitousen, so stay tuned for the opening of Arc 8! See you there!**


	140. Arc 8: A New Threat

**A/N: It is that time again. Time for another arc, we have reached Arc 8 and I will try to make it long. This arc's featured crossovers are Slayers, Ikkitousen, Fullmetal Panic, Captain Tylor and Love Hina and it will features some elements from my story Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope and It shouldn't have happened to a sorceress by Astivalis. So without further ado, here is Arc 8 and Chapter 140.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan X, Infinite Stratos or any other anime I put in this arc. Please support the disclaimer.**

**Arc 8: The Search for Zero**

**Chapter 140: A New Threat Emerges! Enter High Max and Issoc!**

* * *

**It's been three weeks after the victory over Sigma and the successful destruction of the Space Colony Eurasia. Sigma hired a mysterious Reploid named Dynamo to lead Eurasia into orbit toward the Earth… Thus beginning the tragic Earth Crisis. Maverick Hunter Zero, taking the Earth's destiny into his own hands… one Reploid made a crash attack against the furious Space Colony.., It was a successful attack, and the Space Colony was destroyed. But, although the Earth was saved, the huge explosion seriously damaged it. As for the battle against Sigma… X and Zero defeated Sigma and narrowly escape with their lives, however, only one would return from the battle. A blue light… X, still gripping a familiar Saber in his hand, along with the IS pilots. Three weeks later, at present… There is so much pollution on the ruined Earth from the explosion that the Reploids can barely work. And… A man is…**

* * *

**(Three weeks later, after the final battle with Sigma in the Earth Crisis's conclusion…)**

* * *

A Reploid who has a purple helmet, wearing a white lab coat was walking down the wreckage of the Space Colony. He stopped for a moment and looked at the destroyed space colony in horror. ":..What happened? I heard they avoided the collision… …but they might as well have failed… And this is what we are thankful for?" The Reploid clutched his fist in anger before he calmed down and looked at the wreckage some more. "That is not all… something else is going to happen. I feel uneasy." He sees a piece of debris on the ground, he bends down and picks it up, looking at it in wonder. "What is this? …Hmm? This is… debris. But what from? Was there any violent battle here? I wonder how many Reploids were sacrificed?" The Reploid then noticed the Wily intial on the corner of the debris, he gasped in shock and awe. "Um? Wait… Th…This is!"

* * *

**(One week later…)**

* * *

The Reploid, known as Gate was inside his lab, working on something, for a few minutes, he was done and he was laughing manically. "It's finally done! I never knew Albert Wily was a genius making Him! I'm going mad and it's so… liberating! …No. The plan has just only begun… I'm going to bring all low-grade… Reploids into submission and build my ideal omniverse! Those fools will pay for ruining my career! I'll build an ideal omniverse for Reploids… One I can control!" Gate grinned diabolically.

* * *

**(Another week has passed… At X-Estate…)**

* * *

The IS girls were watching the news about the latest information on the recovery of the Earth's environment, since the Earth Crisis, man and Reploids together were working together to rebuild the Earth, Sigma's last plot put the Earth into a polluted planet, but it can be repaired, since then, barriers around cities in the world has protected people and Reploids from the hazardous chemicals and pollution of the aftermath of the Earth Crisis. The RepArmors have helped humans breath safely through the hazardous air and such.

"Man… I can't believe it's been five weeks since Sigma almost crashed the space colony into the Earth." Tatenashi frowned.

"Yes. And we almost lost X because of him." Houki nodded, she was wearing a new hair ribbon after she gave her old one to Oichi when he and the otherworlders of Arc 7 returned to their worlds.

"But we lost Zero thanks to Sigma…" Ling lowered her head down despondently. Cecilia walked up to Ling with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry… I'm sure Zero is still alive out there. By the way." Cecilia turned to Laura. "Where's X and Char?"

"Char is seeing X training with Zero's Z-Saber. Why don't we take a peek at how X is doing with it?" Laura suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they stood up from their seat and went over to see X and Char.

They see Char watching X practicing with Zero's Z-Saber and he's getting good with it too. With a mighty yell, X slams Zero's Z-Saber down on a wooden plank, cutting it in half. X sighed as he placed the Z-Saber in his subspace pocket. He heard clapping and he turned around to see the IS girls applauding him. Char commented with a smile "You gotten good using Zero's Z-Saber like that, X."

"Hehehe. Thanks. I'm getting the hang of using it. It's my way of keeping Zero's memory alive." X looked at the sky, he can still see the sun in the polluted sky. "…I bet Zero is out there, watching over us from afar." He lamented.

"Don't worry, X." Kanzashi reassured him with a smile. "I'm sure he's still alive. We'll find him, I swear."

"Yeah… You're right, Kanzashi." X smiled softly. Suddenly, X's wrist computer beeps and he activates it. "This is X, what's up?"

"X! We got a problem!" Alia said through the comlink. "There's a berserk Mechanaloid in the Eurasia Crash Site! Get your team there pronto to deal with it!"

"Roger that, Alia." X nodded as he cuts the channel. He turns to his friends and shouted "Let's go, everyone!"

"Roger!" The IS girls nodded as they head to Hunter Base and warped to the Eurasia Crash Site.

* * *

As they appeared in the Eurasia Crash Site, the IS girls were wearing their helmets to protect them from the toxic air. "Man… The Eurasia Crash Site hasn't changed at all…" Laura muttered as the gang stepped forward.

Alia came on a channel and stated "Yes. It's been five weeks since Sigma's attempt to crash the space colony into the Earth, there are still some berserk Mavericks and stuff, but let's not go down painful memories, shall we? The Hunter Team, Alpha Fins are engaging the Mechanaloid now, but I fear they're getting overwhelmed by its strength. Plus, X, I have given your Ultimate Armor a nice paint job, check it out when you got the time. Ever since we rebuilt you, your armors are still functioning. We were lucky they weren't damaged beyond repair. Dr. Light really outdid himself while making them."

"Thanks Alia." X nodded. "I have the armors Dr. Light has given me his best armors as well as Zero's Z-Saber. His power will lead us to victory." X got out the Z-Saber and activates it. "Now let's find that Mechalanlod and put it out of commission!"

"Hear, hear!" Ling pumped her fist in the air in excitement. Char couldn't help but smile at X's determination.

'Ever since the Earth Crisis, X-kun has changed. He still has that unbeatable strength when he's around the seven of us, but he has gotten wiser and more determined to save our omniverse from the Mavericks.' Char thought to herself.

* * *

After fighting their way through the crash site, our heroes met up with Alpha Fins who were badly wounded but still living. "Hey! You guys okay?!" Tatenashi gasped as she and Kanzashi ran up to them and checked for wounds.

"M-Miss Tatenashi and Miss Kan-chan. The Mechanaloid is still in there. We were engaging it, but it was too powerful. There's something odd about it though…" An Alpha Fin Reploid gulped.

"Alright, we'll take it from here." Houki nodded. "You guys head on back to Hunter Base for repairs." Alpha Fin nodded in agreement as they warped back to Hunter Base. X-Squad entered through the door and saw a large green humanoid Mechanaloid who missing a lower body and arm and it was floating by a strange orb like device.

"Alright. I have an idea. I'll attack the orb lifting it. You girls distract it." X told his team.

"Roger. Be careful, X." Cecilia nodded as she fired Buster Shots at the Mechanaloid, the Mechanaloid fired electric orbs at the team, they dodged it. X switched to the Falcon Armor and flew towards the orb. X got out the Z-Saber and slashed the orb three times, making the orb drop the Mechanaloid for large damage. The orb lifted the Mechanaloid up again and the Mechanaloid fired more beams at the team, they dodged it. Houki flew up and slashed the Mechaniloid, giving it medium damage.

"Take this!" Tatenashi yelled in fury as she fired beam shots from her drill spear, giving the D-1000 medium damage. X flew up to the orb again and slashed it three times, making it drop the D-1000 again, giving it bigger damage than before. Char swoop in and thrusts her spear at the D-1000 three times, giving it medium damage.

The D-1000 tried to grab Ling, but she dodged it and gave the D-1000 a whack in the head, giving it medium damage.

"Time to finish this!" X yelled as the orb lifted the D-1000 up again and X flew towards it and slashed it three times with the Z-Saber, the orb exploded and the D-1000 emitted static and exploded. As soon as X landed near his friends, they saw the D-1000 still funcitioning. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a purple figure resembling Zero appeared and slashed the Mechaniloid, destroying it. The gang gasped as the purple Zero figure grinned evilly before warping out.

"W-Was that… Zero?!" Cecilia gasped in shock. Suddenly, another figure appeared, he was a black Reploid with a horn like head, he floated down and glared at X and the IS girls.

"I knew Zero was doing this…" The Reploid said coldly.

"Who the heck are you?!" Laura demanded furiously as she readies her greatsword.

"High Max, they called me. I am here to investigate the Zero Nightmare." High Max frowned.

"Zero Nightmare? What's that and what does it have to do with our friend Zero?" Houki frowned as she readies her katanas.

"What are you trying to do? What is your connection with the Zero Nightmare?" High Max demanded.

"What?! I bet you're the one behind this!" Char frowned as she readies her spear while her friends readied their weapons.

"You are dangerous… I must dispose of you all, get ready!" High Max yelled as he made two electric balls and flung them at the gang, they dodged it.

"Take this!" X yelled in fury as he flew up and slashed High Max, but to his surprise, it did no effect. "W-What the?!"

"Hmph!" High Max smirked as he punched X away. "I am immune to attacks like that. I am only weak to on attack, but I won't tell you which." High Max charged towards Ling who took a defensive stance and she punched him in the gut, but like with X, her attack did no effect. High Max grabbed Ling and flung her across the room, she landed perfectly on her feet.

"Why you! Take this!" Cecilia screamed in fury as she fired a charged shot at High Max, but the shot fizzled out when it hit High Max. High Max held out his palm and fired yellow energy balls at the team, they dodged it. Laura yelled as she slams her greatsword down on High Max, but the mysterious Reploid smirked again and grabbed her sword in a instant and flung her across the room like what he did with Ling, Laura regain her ground and landed on the feet.

"Maybe this will help!" Tatenashi yelled as she activates her drill spear and thrusts her spear at High Max, but it bounced right off of High Max. "N-No way!" Tatenashi's eyes widen in shock.

"Sister!" Kanzashi gasped as she charged towards High Max, but he did a blast attack that forced her to shield herself. Houki screamed out her battle cry as she charged towards High Max and slashed him three times, but it did no effect, making her gasped in alarm.

High Max frowned as X-Squad got together and pointed their weapons at him. "Maverick Hunters… and IS pilots… not amazing. We will investigate and terminate the Zero Nightmare… Do not interfere if you know what's good for you!" High Max warned as he flew out of here.

"The Zero Nightmare… What on earth is going on?" Houki muttered in confusion.

"And what does it have to do with Zero?" Kanzashi added.

"Let's head back to Neo Tokyo and find out what's going on… Hmm? Something's happening in Neo Tokyo, let's go check it out." Ling suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the sight where an announcement is taking place in Neo Tokyo.

* * *

Once the heroes returned to Hunter Base, they saw Alia and Signas listening to a Reploid named Isoc giving a speech as Signas motions them next to him.

"Attention all Reploids on Earth!" Isoc begins his speech "As you all know, these are chaotic, disturbing times. The Nightmare is upon us. It shows Reploids a kind of dream for human beings… no. It's a Nightmare. The Nightmare makes Reploids confused. In the worst case, they may malfunction or delete themselves. Due to the Colony incident, there are few Reploids or humans are left on the Earth… We won't accept sacrifice anymore! This would bring us to the Earth Crisis. Taking the matter seriously, we sent investigators to the 8 suspected areas to uncover the mystery of this Nightmare phenomena. It's said that the Nightmare phenomena are cause by… a ghost of Zero… known as an ace Maverick Hunter…"

"What?!" X yells in shock "What are you talking about?!"

"Wait X." Alia stopped him "Let him finish his story."

"Ugh…" X growled in fury..

"Now, I'd like to call on volunteers!" Isoc continues his speech "Unite with us, and help our cause! Work for these eight investigators! Our goal is to wipe out the Nightmare… and to delete Zero's ghost! Come to together for our future! High Max will lead the mission. We will guarantee your safety if you join us. Both Maverick Hunters and Reploids now suffer. Let's preserve our future together! We're waiting for you! Everyone!" After Isoc ended his speech, everyone, except for the Hunters, cheered for Isoc.

"… How dare he…!" X growls in anger "He talks about Zero that way… Zero gave his life to save us!"

"That's right!" Ling agrees with X "That jerk has no right to label Zero like a Maverick!" The rest of the team nodded.

"It can't be helped now." Alia sighed as she typed in some data. "Actually we saw the Nightmare too, shaped as Zero. So, we need to investigate what the Nightmare is. For now, leave Isoc and High Max alone."

"I wonder what are those "suspected areas" he mentioned." X wonders before asking Alia "Can you find out, Alia?"

"…No." Alia lowers her head "Due to a strong jamming. I can't look into it from here."

"So we've gotta go in there blind!" Tatenashi shouted as she pounded her fists together "Maybe we'll be able to feel the Nightmare directly. Besides, we're suspicious of the investigators."

"The Nightmare…" Signas frowned. "The mission is risky, but we must minimize the damage by uncovering and defeating it. As Isoc said, we cannot allow any more Reploids to be lost… X-Squad! Return to the Hunter Base now!"

"Roger!" X and the IS girls nodded in agreement as they warped back to base. A new danger has emerged and the search for Zero has begun!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! Part 1 of 5: Enter the Hot Tempered Sorceress! Transported to the MegaMan X Dimension!**

**A/n: Next chapter, the Slayers Gang, Master Sargent Cryburn from Captain Tylor, Sousuke and Kaname from Full Metal Panic and the crew from Ikkitousen will be transported into our heroes' dimension in this five part arc, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	141. Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! 1 of 5

**A/n: Another OC by my partner, Panther J is being added with the Slayers in Arc 8. So credit goes to him for making another fine OC. So without further ado, here is Chapter 141**

**Chapter 141: Irresponisble Magic Dragon Panic! Part 1 of 5: Enter the Hot Tempered Sorceress! Transported to the MegaMan X Dimension!**

* * *

X was on X-Estate's balcony in deep thought about what happened today. It was nighttime and he was thinking about that purple Zero lookalike they encountered and High Max. What is their connection?

The IS girls looked at X with worried. "He's still in thought about what happened today, is he?" Laura asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Nothing we can do about it for right now." Char nodded. "It's best if we left X to think about what happened today. Perhaps in a few days, we will find out more about the Nightmare and find those 8 investigators."

"Humm…" Houki closed her eyes in introspection.

"What's up, Houki-chan?" Kanzashi asked her friend.

"Call it a hunch though, there's going to be some excitement tomorrow."

* * *

In another dimension, lies the city of Seyruun. In this glorious city, the people are protected against any outside invaders with a magic barrier that covers the entire city. However, this is all true as a certain sorceress shouted "Waiter, we more food! And keep them coming!" The infamous Lina Inverse was chowing down on food at a restaurant in Seyruun with her ragtag group.

"Miss Lina! Mister Gourry!" Amelia whines with her face flat on the table "Why are you two eating more food? You already ate enough of it!"

"She's right, Lina." Zelgadis agrees "You're gonna eat Seyruun dry if you keep this up and there'll be no more food for everyone else."

"Not on your life, buddy!" Lina replies with her mouth full "After all the stuff we went though, we're gonna need our strength for what's coming!"

"She right, ya know." Gourry agrees with his mouth full "We need to keep up our strength for what's coming."

"I swear, Archie." Zelgadis groans "How do you tolerate this kind of behavior?"

"Believe me, Zel." Archie answers him while cleaning his glasses "I'm wondering that myself."

As Lina and Gourry were enjoying their meal, there was an explosion and everyone in the city was running from something.

"What's going on out here?" Lina asked while the people were running.

"They must be running from something." Zelgadis wondered "But what?"

"Guys, look over there!" Archie shouts to everyone "I see something!"

Everyone looks ahead to see a giant humanoid turtle stomping through Seyruun like an anthill.

"Is that a…" Lina looks at it confusedly "Giant turtle?"

"Well, whatever it is." Zelgadis frowned as he readies his sword. "We have to defeat it before it tramples Seyruun to the ground!"

"You're right, Zel!" Lina agrees "We need to stop this thing before-wait, where's Amelia?"

"There she is!" Gourry points at a building "She's on that building over there!"

"Don't tell me!" Lina groans and facepalms "Is she really gonna do her justice shtick again?" The boys nodded and Lina does the anime faint flat onto the ground "This is not gonna end well."

"What else is new?" Archie asks sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile with Amelia, she was on the rooftop of one of the buildings and shouted to the turtle "Halt, villain!" The turtle turns around to face her "You must stop this awful rampage now or innocent people will get hurt! But if you don't, I'll have to fight you in the name of justice!"

"Is that so?" The turtle glares at Amelia "Then let's see what that justice of yours can do to stop me, Rainy Turtloid!" Rainy Turtloid charges at Lina and the others and the battle begins.

"Fireball!" Lina flung her favorite spell at Rainy Turtloid, but the attack fizzled out and Turtloid smirked evilly. "W-What?!" Lina gasped in shock as she stood there, flabbergasted by the failed effect of her favorite spell.

"Hah! I'm a Reploid, girlie! Stuff like that won't work on me! Now try this on for size!" Rainy Turtloid turned around and fired missiles from his shell, Lina and her friends had to dodge them. When the missiles hit a fruit stand, it exploded and mini fruit parts fell to the ground while Lina and the gang stood there in shock.

"W-What were those things?" Amelia stuttered.

"I-I don't know… And this Turtloid guy said he's a Reploid… What the heck is a Reploid?" Archie stuttered.

"Doesn't matter." Zel grunted as he charged towards Rainy Turtloid and slashed him, but his sword bounced right off of Turtloid. "The hay?" Zel's eyes widen in shock as Rainy Turtloid swiped him across towards his friends.

"Flare Arrow!" Lina tried another of her spells, but like before, it has no effect on Rainy Turtloid. "Well… There's always plan B! Gourry! Get him!" Lina ordered.

"R-Right!" Gourry nodded dumbly as he let out his battle cry and charged towards Turtloid who easily swats him away.

Lina face palmed. "Oh way to show a great impression on him, Jellyfish Brains!" Lina snapped.

"You really are an idiot, Lina…" Archie muttered as he began casting a spell. "Dragon Slave!" He launched the attack at Rainy Turtloid, but he blocked it with ease.

"Raw Tilt!" Amelia launched her attack at Turtloid, but like before, it had no effect.

Halfway though the fight, Lina and the gang were panting heavily as their spells aren't doing anything to Rainy Turtloid while he just stands over them and looking down at them.

"What's the matter?" Rainy Turtloid mocks them "Where's that justice you've been preaching about? Or was it all just talk?"

"You just had to temp him, Amelia." Lina glares at her "Leave it to your big mouth to get us in this mess!"

"Don't blame me, miss Lina!" Amelia yells back at her "You would've done the same thing if you attacked him!"

"This is no time to argue!" Zelgadis yells at them "We need another plan to beat this guy!"

Just then, a portal appears behind the Slayers crew as Archie looks back and shouted to the others "Guys, we can escape through there! We'll retreat for now and fight him next time!"

"He's right!" Gourry agrees "If we don't leave, then we're as good as dead!"

"Oh, fine!" Lina growled in fury. "We'll settle this later, Rainy Turtloid!" With that said, Lina and the others entered the portal and vanished.

"They've escaped into our dimension." Rainy Trutloid answers his comlink "Should I follow them?"

"That won't be necessary." The voice answers though the comlink "Leave those fools for now. Head back to base and await further orders."

"Understood, master." Rainy Turtloid cuts the channel and returns to his dimension. Not far away, a figure was watching the battle and was intrigued by what has unfold.

"Well, this is new." The figure smirked. "There's an enemy that even Lina Inverse can't beat. This could be interesting indeed." The figure vanished with a menacing chuckle and headed for places unknown.

* * *

At that exact moment on the UPSF destroyer Soyokaze Master sargent Cryburn was practicing at the shooting range in his powered suit when he was surrounded in a white glow and vanished.

* * *

At another dimension, it was early evening in Chofu Toyko, two people walked side by side along the pavement, passing the odd parked car and hardly encountering anyone the two people traveled alongside the road.

One of them was a young girl with long blue hair, she wore a white blouse and blue shorts and was scowling at the boy walking alongside her. The boy dark haired wore a dark t-shirt and black combat trousers and kept scanning the area.

"Darn it, Sousuke! Will you give me a straight answer?" said the girl in a vain attempt of getting her companions attention.

"Hmm... Affirmative, miss Chidori..." Sousuke replied.

Smiling to his answer Kaname thought 'yes at last, a trip to the beach with Sousuke.'

Earlier Sousuke and Shinji had taken Kaname, Kyouko and Mizuki to a AS (Armed Slave) tournament which everyone had enjoyed it except for Kaname who had wanted to go to the beach. Having left the others earlier, the two of them were going home, walking the rest of the way in silence they finally arrived at Kaname's apartment building.

"Well today was different, Sousuke, well goodnight..." smiled Kaname

Sousuke, ignoring Kaname checked out the entranceway very thoroughly while Kaname sighed and grimaced.

'Why me?' she thought and was just about to tell him what she thought of him but was stopped as a white glow shone from the T-junction about 100 yds away.

"What the... ARRGH!" was all Kaname could say as Sousuke drove her to the ground and pointed his gun at the light. The light was getting brighter and brighter as it engulfed both Kaname and Sousuke. When the light disappeared, only the streets were empty. No one was there...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ikkitousen universe, Sonhaku Hakufu, her cousin, Koukin Shuyu, Bachou Mouki and Ryumou Shimei were walking home from school today until a bright light came out of nowhere and engulfed them, the same thing happened to Kan'u Uchou and Ryofu Housen When the light cleared, they were gone.

* * *

Back in the MegaMan X dimension, Gate smiled at the results. He leaned back on his chair and waited. The experiment will be interesting to fulfill…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! Part 2 of 5: Confusions and Meeting First Set of New Friends!**

**A/N: And that's part 1 of the 5 part arc. After the four parts, we get back to the main plot with Love Hina joining in. So stay tuned for more Mega Updates.**


	142. Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! 2 of 5

**Chapter 142: Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! Part 2 of 5: Confusions and Meeting First Set of New Friends!**

* * *

The following day, X and the IS girls were back at X-Estate to rest up for their next mission to stop Isoc and the Nightmare Investigators.

"I don't trust that Isoc guy." Ling frowns and crosses her arms "He says Zero was the cause of this Nightmare happening to Reploids! I don't believe that!"

"I agree, Ling." X nodded with his own frown. "I also don't believe Zero would do that." The rest of the girls nods in agreement.

"Why would he say that during his speech?" Char asked "He must be up to something, but what?"

While everyone was thinking about Isoc's speech, a bright light appears before them and six people fell onto the floor on top of each other. The newcomers groaned as they lift themselves up off the floor.

"Geez, Zel!" Lina groans "Next time, you fall first."

"It's not my fault I'm in this body." Zel says "If it wasn't for Rezo, I would still be human."

"Where are we?" Amelia asked and look around "This isn't like anyplace we know."

"I don't know." Gourry answers her "I think that portal sent us here."

"Hey, guys. Has anyone seen my glasses?" Archie says "I can't find them. I hope no one stepped on them."

Ling sees that glasses next to her feet and picks them up "Here they are. Let me clean them for you." She cleans the glasses and hands them to Archie "There we go, good as new."

"Thanks a lot." Archie says and takes his glasses "I don't want to lose this pair." The moment he puts on his glasses, his eyes met with Ling's and both were mesmerized by each other.

"Ahem." Lina cleared her throat and smirks "Do you two need a moment?"

Both Ling and Archie snapped out of it and turned away and blushed slightly. Houki couldn't help but smiles at them because it was like her and Oichi while she clutches her scarf he gave her.

"You guys all right?" X asked them "That was a pretty bad fall."

"We're fine, thanks." Lina answers X "We're used to this by now."

"You look hurt pretty bad." Laura looked at the Slayers before asking "What happened to you guys?"

"We were attacked by a giant metal turtle." Zelgadis answers her "He calls himself Rainy Turtloid."

"That can't be good." Tatenashi frowned as she continued. "If that's true, then we must find out more about Isoc and his Nightmare Investigators and what they're up to and return them home."

"You're right." X nods before turning to the Slayers "We're gonna need your help to find out what's really going on here. If you help us on this mission, we'll help you get back home. Do we have a deal?"

"What do you guys think?" Lina asked her group about the offer.

"I say we go for it." Gourry answers "We need to know more about that Rainy Turtloid guy."

"I second that." Archie nods "This way, we can get payback on him."

"What have we go to lose?" Amelia steps in "We need to find a way home and this could be our only chance."

"I agree." Zelgadis also steps in "We need to learn more about our enemy and this place we're in."

"Then it's settled." Lina smirked before turning to X "You got yourself a deal. We help you with your mission and you help us find a way back home."

"Then welcome aboard." X smiles and both he and Lina shook hands.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE AM I?!" The man yelled, climbing half out of the strange suit.

"Um… This is X-Estate in Neo Tokyo. I take it you're not from around here." Cecilia smiled nervously as she sweat dropped.

"Is that so?" The man raised an eyebrow before grinning. "Name's Master Sergeant Cryburn. I don't know who you guys are, but if you can get me back home, I'm all ears."

"H-Hope we get along, Mister Cryburn." Kanzashi stuttered with a shy smile.

After X and the IS girls introduce themselves to the Slayers group, they decided to have a chat about the world they're in.

"So X, right?" Lina asked him "What are you supposed to be? That armor is different from what I've seen."

"Well. I'm a Reploid." X answers her and the Slayers group gasped in shock, X blinked. "Was it something I said?"

"That's what Rainy Turtloid called himself!" Archie shouted "He said he was a Reploid and almost killed us!"

"That means you and him are one in the same!" Zelgadis yells at X "Then also means you're going to destroy us, right?"

"No, wait! Calm down!" X raised his hands up defensively. "I'm not gonna destroy you! Yes, myself and this Rainy Turtloid are Reploids, but I'm not like him."

"It's true." Char defends X "He's nothing like this Rainy Turtloid you fought."

"Is that so?" Lina asked them "Are you really telling the truth?"

"I think they are telling the truth, miss Lina." Amelia says "If they were lying, Archie-chan and myself would've sense it."

"She's right, Lina." Archie agreed with Amelia "We can tell they're telling the truth."

"If you two say so." Lina says before turning to the heroes "But if you guys get on my bad side, I'll be saving a Dragon Slave."

"Now that we got that out of the way." Cecilia gulped before calming down. "How about we show you our home."

* * *

Meanwhile at a different part of Neo Tokyo, Sousuke and Kaname were looking around their new location with confusion and amazement.

"Where are we, Sousuke?" Kaname asked him while glaring "Did you have something in my apartment?"

"No, Kaname!" Sousukue panicked, raising his hands up defensively. "It wasn't me this time. I don't think Mithril has that kind of tech."

"If you say so." Kaname sighs before asking again "But what about those?" She pointed to some Reploids working at a construction site.

"Could they be a new type of Arm Slave?" Sousuke asked "But made to look like humans?"

"I don't think so." Kaname answers him "I can't sense anything that resembles Arm Slave parts or anything like that."

"Let's look around and find someone who can tell where we are." Sousuke suggested as both he and Kaname walked down through the city.

* * *

Back at X-Estate, X and the IS girls were giving the Slayers gang a tour of their home and help them get use to the technology.

"This here is the living room." Cecilia says "This is where you can relax whenever you want."

"Wow, this looks fancy." Lina stares in amazement "What's that on the wall over there?"

"That's called a TV." Cecilia answers her "You can watch all kinds of shows on there."

"So what do you call this thing?" Gourry asked while looking at the PS4 controller.

"That's the Playstation 4." Ling answers him "Let me show you how it works." She puts in Guilty Gear Xard and Archie was amazed by it.

"That's amazing!" Archie gasped in awe. "This looks like fun."

"Wanna try it out, Archie?" Ling asked him with a smile

"Count me in!" Archie answers her excitedly and sat next to her and Ling gave him the second controller and both chose their fighters and started playing.

"That Archie." Lina smiles at him "He's such a kid sometimes."

* * *

With Houki, Zelgadis and Amelia, they were in the kitchen.

"This here is the kitchen." Houki explains to them "This is where X makes all the meals."

"Well, knowing Lina." Zelgadis sighed. "She would probably eat the heck out this place."

"Tell me about it." Amelia steps in with a sigh. "I still can remember her using my money for her benefit."

"Yikes, that must've hurt your wallet." Houki feels sorry for her.

"It did…" Amelia slumps in sorrow and Zel pats her on the back.

"You said she was using your money." Houki begins to ask Amelia "What does that mean exactly?"

"That's because I'm a princess." Amelia answers her "Miss Lina used every cent from my kingdom to pay for her meals and everything."

"Wait, you're a princess?!" Houki gasped in shock "You don't look like one."

"I guess it's because of my outfit." Amelia smiled slightly and pointed to her outfit, "I wear this for my travels to different places."

"Don't mind me asking, Houki." Zelgadis steps in, looking at the scarf. "Where did you get that scarf?"

"Oh, this?" Houki looks at the scarf "It was given to me by a special person. He's far away right now, but he'll be back for our date soon."

"Lucky you, miss Houki." Amelia smiles at her "I'm sure this person will come back and sweep you off your feet."

"H-He kinda already did." Houki says and blushes "He saved me from one of our enemies and help me overcome my past regrets for my sister."

"He must be someone important to you." Zelgadis smiles "I can tell that you and him have a bond that will never be broken."

* * *

Later on, Amelia was walking down the hall until something catches her eye. She see a shelf with many different items and seven portraits on the wall above the shelf.

"That's our memorial shelf." Char comes up next to Amelia "What you see here are all the memories of our past adventures."

"Wow, that's amazing." Amelia stares at the shelf with a smile. "You all must be real defenders of justices!"

"You could say that." Char smiles at her "But not everyone had a good life." She sighed despondently.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked her.

"You see that shrine?" Char points at the shrine.

"I do." Amelia looks at the shrine.

"Those people you see are those that lost their lives." Char explains to her "They were the loved ones to some of our friends. Altair's family, the Auditore da Firenze family, were killed off by the Templars. We helped him end their tyranny on his home and won the battle, but not the war against them. But I'm sure the Assassins will win their eternal war against the Templars. Ada Clover was used as an experiment for Carl's father. Because of that, Carl hated his father and adults in general. Trisha Elric was the mother of Ed and Al Elric who died from an incurable illness and they tried to bring her back with alchemy, but failed. Since then, Ed lost two of his limbs and Al was sealed in a suit of armor. Misato and Haruna were a poor family, but they loved Oichi with all their hearts. However, some people wanted to take him to a child labor camp and didn't take no for an answers as they chased his parents and sent them to jail for "kidnapping" him. Before they were executed, they exposed those horrible people for who they are."

"That's horrible!" Amelia gasped in shock "I feel bad for them losing the people they loved. Let me pray for them." Amelia kneels in front of the shrine and prayed for a few seconds "There, that should be enough for them to rest in peace."

"Thank you, Amelia." Char smiles at her "I'm sure they'll appreciate for your prayer."

"You're welcome, miss Char." Amelia smiles back "It's what I do as a Shrine Maiden."

"That's good to hear." Char closed her eyes and smiled.

Little did everyone know, that more excitement will happen in the next day.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic!: Part 3 of 5: Enter Xellos and the Battle Vixens! Terrifying Power of the Dragon!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes explain to Lina and her friends and Cryburn about the adventures they had and their mortal enemy Sigma, then the gang meet the Ikkitousen crew and have to deal with Mavericks and one of the berserk Ikkitousen girls. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	143. Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! 3 of 5

**Chapter 143: Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic!: Part 3 of 5: Enter The Battle Vixens! Terrifying Power of the Dragon!**

* * *

After that evening, X and the IS girls are about to explain their enemy Sigma to the Slayers and Cryburn.

"You see, Reploids are machines made to look identical to humans." X explains to them "We also have emotions like humans as well."

"That's amazing." Archie gasped. "So these Reploids are like humans?"

"That's right." Houki nodded but frowned "But that's also the reason why they can turn on their human creators and become Mavericks."

"Why would they do that?" Gourry asked them "What made them go Maverick?"

"It's usually by one of two reasons." Cecilia answers him "It's by a virus or on their own choice."

"That's not the only reason." X steps in "We're also at war with Sigma."

"Who's Sigma?" Lina asked, confused. "Is he really that bad?"

"He's more than bad." Tatenashi answers her with a serious frown. "He's the worst kind of Reploid there is. He wants to wipe out humanity to make a world for Reploids."

"That is just cruel!" Amelia shouted "He wants to destroy all human life to make a world for only Reploids! That is simply unjust and evil!"

"It all started when Sigma was once the commander of the Maverick Hunters, a group of humans and Reploids that hunt down Mavericks. One day, he simply went Maverick due to a virus. He believes humans are inferior and they're keeping the Reploids from evolving. He launched missiles at Africa and destroyed a city and killed innocent humans and Reploids. He then makes his announcement that he declares himself the future of the omniverse. He converted some Reploids to his cause. We managed to put an end to his first war. But he came back during the second Maverick War." Char frowned.

"Wait a minute… He came back?!" Cryburn looked at X and the IS girls with wide eyes.

"Yeah. His true form is that of a virus." Ling nodded as she continued on. "His followers, the X-Hunters built him a new battle body so he can resume his plans for omniversal domination. Then after we defeated him the second time, he came back and found Tatenashi and Kan-chan and brainwashed them into working for him." Tatenashi and Kanzashi lowered their heads despondently, they don't want to be reminded of being used by Sigma.

"How horrible…" Zel muttered with a frown. "What else did he do when he came back the third time?"

"The third time he came back was the worst…" Laura gritted her teeth in anger. "He trapped five of us IS pilots in the Mother Computer and merged a VRMMOPRG death game world with it and made the five of us experience our worst nightmares and fears over and over again. He even brainwashed a deceased friend of ours' brother into working for him."

"Dang… That must have been harsh." Cryburn winced.

"The fourth time he came back, he controlled a Reploid scientist that tried to make an anti-virus software to combat him, but it failed and Doppler was under Sigma's control for awhile until we freed him." Cecilia added with her own frown.

"Then what?" Gourry asked with his own frown.

"During the fifth time he came back, he has recruited two Reploids into stealing Reploid DNA Souls for him so he can become stronger, but two of them disobeyed Sigma's orders for their own evil ends." Kanzashi continued for her friends.

"And what else did this fiend do?" Amelia frowned as she clenched her fist in anger at Sigma's evil actions.

"He framed another Maverick hunting army called Repliforce by destroying a floating city and pinning the blame on them so he can use a planet destroying weapon called Final Weapon to bring the omniverse to its knees." X frowned as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in introspection.

"This guy is lower than we thought! He manipulate others and brainwash them to continue his evil plans for omniversal domination!" Lina snarled as she slams her palm into her hand in fury.

"And his last plot was to crash a space colony into the Earth and gather pieces of a dangerous suit of armor so he control the omniverse with an evil grip using it." Houki frowned deeper. "We managed to stop him, but his damage has put the Earth in a polluted state, you can see the barrier protecting us from the pollution." She gestures to the barrier protecting the whole city and other barriers around the world.

"Man… This Sigma guy did things similar to the Star Wars movies and Armageddon starring Bruce Willis." Cryburn muttered as he crossed his arms. He gets confused looks from the Slayers. "…I take it in your world, you don't have movies and technology, huh?" He sweat dropped.

"If this Sigma is as strong as you say." Zelgadis commented "Then he would make Darkstar look like a weakling compare to him."

"We defeated him for the seventh time, but who knows when he'll be back." Laura told everyone.

"Then we better be ready for him should he return." Archie frowned as he adjusted his glasses.

* * *

The next day, the Slayers found X training on the balcony with a weapon that looks identical to the sword of light.

"Hey, X!" Gourry calls to him "Where did you get that sword? It looks like my sword of light."

"You mean this?" X shows them his Z-Saber "It's a memento of a dear friend to us. He gave his life for us. He made sure we would have an fighting chance against Sigma with this. He was created by Dr. Wily and was the original carrier of the Maverick Virus."

"Huh? Who is Dr. Wily?" Lina blinked in confusion.

"He was once a good friend of my creator, Dr. Thomas Light, but ever since he created the prototype for Reploids, a Robot Master, Dr. Light took the credit even if he doesn't want it and it drove Dr. Wily mad and filled with jealously. So Wily plots to take over the world by stealing and creating other Robot Masters and his own Robot Masters to bring the world to its knees, my first form, MegaMan was built to stop him. So you can say I'm the reincarnation of MegaMan." X smiled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Whoa…" Gourry looked at X with worry. Lina noticed it.

'I seen that look on Gourry's face before… It's both the sign of respect for a warrior and sadness of having to being one. X and his friends went through seven wars and fighting this Sigma guy so they can achieve peace in the omniverse…' Lina lowered her head despondently, wondering if she'll go through the same thing if Darkstar has a revival phase.

"Miss Lina? You look kinda down. Is something wrong?" Amelia asked her friend with concern.

"Oh nothing, Amelia!" Lina laughed innocently. "Come on, I'm sure a breakfast platter will cheer us up!" X and the other Slayers sighed in annoyance at Lina's eating habits.

* * *

In another part of Neo Tokyo, the Ikkitousen group was looking around their new environment.

"Where are we?" Hakufu asked "This looks different from home."

"You're right." Koukin agrees "This place is new to me."

"What about these people?" Bachou asked looking at the Reploids working "These people look like humans, but are always wearing armor."

While they were exploring the city, they were surrounded by Mavericks and everyone got into battle stance.

"What are these things?!" Ryomu gawked "We're gonna have to fight them for us to live!" Everyone nodded and charged at the Mavericks and the battle begins.

* * *

Back with X and the others, X was contacted by Signas.

"This is X!" X answers his communicator "What's the situation, Commander?"

"We got an emergency!" Signas says "There's some trouble in Sector Two of Neo Tokyo! Mavericks are attacking four people that our database has no record of! You need to get down there and help them!"

"Roger! We'll be there right away!" X cuts the channel.

* * *

Back at the fight, the Ikkitousen group were still fighting the Mavericks.

"Looks like it's time for me to settle this…" Hakufu frowned as she got into a stance and activates her Dragon Power and started shattering the Mavericks into pieces.

When X and the others got to the location, they were baffled by all the parts of the Mavericks scattered everywhere on the ground.

"Well..." X looks at them "I guess we didn't need to help you. So are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're A-Ok!" Hakufu says to X.

Not to far from them, Sousuke and Kaname were watching the battle and keeping out of sight.

"These machines are too dangerous." Sousuke commented "They must be a new type of Arm Slaves that cannot be sence by your powers, Kaname."

"Sousuke, really!" Kaname glares at him "You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that! Why do you think something always happens because you don't think things through!"

"That still doesn't mean we can't investigate this." Sousuke suggested "We need to know about them."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! Part 4 of 5: X the Armed Slave?! Enter Xellos! A Will To Honor a Friend! **

**A/N: Only two parts left until we get back to the main plot of Arc 8, so stay tuned for more updates. When we reached Chapter 146, we'll meet the Love Hina gang and X will stand up for Keitaro against the abusive girls of the Love Hina group. So see you there!**


	144. Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! 4 of 5

**Chapter 144: Irresponisble Magic Dragon Panic! Part 4 of 5: A Will To Honor a Friend!**

* * *

After saving the Ikkitousen gang, they decided to introduce themselves.

"Glad you're all safe." X smiled at them "Although, I was surprised that you were able to destroy all these Mavericks by yourselves."

"Mavericks? Is that what they're called?" Koukin asked him "They just attacked us out of nowhere."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tatenashi says "We would've been here sooner to help, but I guess you guys had everything under control."

"It looks like it." Bachou agrees before asking "So what about you guys? Can you tells us who you are and where we are."

"We can tell you about the Mavericks later." Houki answers her "How about we take you to our home and you can tells us how'd you got here."

"That's a goos idea." Hakufu agrees with her before turning to the others "How about you guys?"

The other three looked at each other before turning Hakufu and Ryomu answers her "We'll go with you to your home. However, I have my doubts about you. If you ever think of betraying us."

"Relax, we won't." Houki says "You have our word."

After everyone came to an agreement and left, someone was watching them from the rooftops with a menacing smile.

"Well, what do we have here?" Xellos says "Looks like Lina has found some new friends. Time for me to cause mischief."

* * *

**Later at X-Estate...**

* * *

"I suppose introductions are in order." X says "My name is Megaman X, but you can call me X."

"I'm Houki Shinonono." Houki bows "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Cecilia Alcott." Cecilia also bows "Nice to meet all of you."

"Name's Huang Lingyin." Ling smiles cheerfully "You can call me Ling, if you want."

"My name's Charlotte Dunois." Char smiles politely "You can call me Char, if you please. I'm also X's girlfriend." Both her and X blushed at each other and the others smiled at them.

"I'm Laura Bodewing." She nods slightly "Glad to meet all of you."

"Name's Tatenashi Sarashiki and this is my sister Kanzashi." Tatenashi says while Kanzashi shyly waves at them.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Hakufu smiles brightly "My name is Hakufu Sonsaku!"

"I'm Koukin Shuyu." Koukin smiles that made the girls to blush "I'm Hakufu's cousin."

"I'm Shimei Ryomou." Ryomou says "I still have my doubts about you."

"My name is Bachou Mouki." Bachou says "I'm glad you found us when we needed it."

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way." X says "I'm sure you guys want to know about the Mavericks, right?"

"That's right." Koukin nodded in agreement. "You said something about them. What were they?"

"They're Reploids that turned against their human creators." X lowers his head.

"Why would they do that?" Hakufu asked confusedly "What made them become like that?"

"There's two reasons for that to happen." Houki says "It's either by a virus or of their own choice."

"That's terrible!" Bachou frowned.

"It is." Laura nodded, frowning as well. "That's not our only problem we have to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Ryomou asked them confusedly.

"There's also our mortal enemy, Sigma." X frowned. "He wants to eradicate all human life to make a world for Reploids."

"That's just horrible!" Hakufu gasped in shock and horror "He must be stopped at all cost!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Glad to have you aboard." X smiles until his comlink rings and he answers "This is X! Alia, what's wrong?"

"More Mavericks appeared in Sector Four of Neo Tokyo!" Alia says "They have more people surrounded and from the looks of it, they might be from another dimension! You need to save them, ASAP!"

"Roger! We'll be there immediately!" X cuts the channel and turns to the others "Looks like we have more people from another dimension here! We have to save or they're goners!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and heads for Sector Four.

* * *

Once they've arrived in Sector Four, the heroes find two women fighting off the Mavericks, but were having difficulty with them. Hakufu and the others recognized them.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Hakufu asked her cousin and friends.

"You're right, it is them!" Ryomou answers her "It's Kan'u and Ryofu!"

"You know them?" X asked them.

"We do." Koukin answers him "They're friends and allies to us."

"If that's the case!" Archie says and readies his bow "We gotta help them fast!" He fires his arrows at two Mavericks through the heads and short circuited them.

Then X blasts some of the Mavericks and shouted at Kan'u and Ryofu "We're here to help you two! Stay down and rest a little, we'll deal with them!"

Both Kan'u and Ryofu looked at X and the others with confusion, but nodded as Kan'u replies "We're thankful for your help! They're all yours now!" Both Amelia and Archie stayed behind to heal them from any wounds they might've received from the Mavericks. Although, Archie tries not to look at their impressive features as he and Amelia heals them while the rest of the heroes deals with Mavericks.

"Fireball!" Lina launched her favorite spell at two Mavericks, blowing them to bits. Ling was amazed by this.

"You can do magic?" Ling asked Lina.

"Yep." Lina nodded before looking at Ling with confusion. "What? You never saw magic spells or something like that in your life?"

"No. I saw magic being used by some of our friends from other worlds, so you're not the only ones who can use magic." Ling told her before she slams her fist onto a approaching Maverick.

"I see…" Lina nodded thoroughly as she thought to herself 'I would love to see these other magic users, maybe I can fight them so I can prove my worth as a sorceress.'

Houki got out her katanas and slashed two Mavericks to pieces while Cecilia fired a Buster shot at another Maverick. Amelia and Archie were amazed by the IS girls' fighting skills. "I admit, those seven girls are good fighters in those strange armor they're wearing." Amelia smiled.

"Especially Miss Ling over there." Archie blushed, Ling noticed him and smiled warmly at him, making him blush some more. Soon, Char and Tatenashi took care of the last remaining Mavericks in the area.

After the battle was over, X and the others returned to Kan'u and Ryofu who were now fully healed, thanks to Archie and Amelia.

"Glad we got to you just in time." X smiles at them "How are you both holding up?"

"We're alright, thanks to you." Kan'u smiles back while looking at her healed wounds "I must say, that was impressive there, young ones."

"I agree." Ryofu says "You two must be great healers where you're from."

"Thanks for the compliment." Archie says "We did what we did to help you two."

"That's right." Amelia agrees "We're glad we can help in any way we can."

X extends his hand to Kan'u to help her back on her feet. Just as she reaches for his hand, a voice shouts to X "Vile male!" Everyone turns around to see a woman in a miko's outfit charging towards X with a katana and shouting in fury "You will pay for attacking that woman with your life!"

"X, look out!" Zelgadis yells as he jumps between X and the woman just as soon she swung her sword. What happened next shocked everyone, except the Slayers, as they see Zelgadis blocking her sword with his arm and no effort.

"W-What is this?!" The woman gasped in shock "How are you doing that?"

"Look here, lady!" Zelgadis glares at the woman "I don't what was your reason for attacking X like that, but I can tell that was uncalled for."

"Monster!" Was all the woman said as she glared at Zelgadis.

"Well, you're not the first one to call me that." Zelgadis says "And you're most certainly not the last!"

"How is Zelgadis doing that?!" Cecilia asked in shock "He's blocking her sword with his arm!"

"Look at his skin!" Ling points at him "It's made of stone! What's going on here?"

"That's the thing about Zelgadis." Lina answers them "He's not a human, he's a chimera."

"A chimera?!" Tatenashi asked "You mean those things where they fuse multiple animals into one?"

"The very same." Archie answers her "Zelgadis is a mix of a golem, a brow demon and human. But while he may look like this on the outside, he's still human on the inside."

"Well, this is a strange turn of events…" Cryburn muttered. "Magic, robots who act like humans and chimera humans. "The guys back at the UPSF Soyokaze aren't going to believe this…."

No one notice a young dark skinned girl was sneaking up to Houki and swiped her scarf right off her neck. Houki gasped as she turned around and saw the dark skinned girl holding her scarf.

"Hey, give that back!" Houki yells at her "That's very special to me!"

"What's so special about this thing?" The young girl asked innocently while looking at it "I don't see your name on it."

"Someone very dear gave it to me!" Houki growled. "He handed it to me just before we parted ways. So it does belong to me!"

"If you want it." The girl taunted "You're gonna have to catch me!" She started running with Houki chasing after her until she bumped in Gourry.

"You know that's not a nice thing to do." Gourry says "That was given to her by special. Now hand it to me and apologize to her." The girl gave him the scarf and pouted.

"Thank you, Gourry." Houki says" You're a lifesaver. If I lost this, his sister would be peeved at me for losing this."

"No problem, Houki." Gourry smiles at her "My grandmother had always taught me to be chivalrous to women."

"Well, remind me to thank her later." Houki smiles back "You're a real gentleman, Gourry."

"Hehehe. Thanks." Gourry closed his eyes and smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Lina couldn't help but smile a little.

Suddenly, "It's bad enough we have a pervert like Keitaro, but a perverted male attacking a woman?!" A brown haired teenage girl who wore a yellow sweater and red skirt charged towards X with fury. "I'll send you to the moon!" X was silent as he switched to his indestructible Gaea Armor and blocked the girl's punch. The girl screamed in pain as she clutched her fist upon hitting X's Gaea Armor Gaunlet. "W-What the heck was that?! What was that stupid armor you're wearing?!" She gawked at X's Gaea Armor.

"You shouldn't call my armor stupid. It's my Gaea Armor and it's super dense, human hands would have broken a rib or their wrists if they tried to hit it. Now apologize." X demanded. Suddenly, a man with black hair and wearing glasses, a blue haired girl who is shy, a yellow haired nine year old girl and a brown haired girl ran up to the group.

"Man… I was hoping Naru would send that blue weird guy to the moon, it would been quite a show and I would have taken his money." The girl who has her eyes almost close pouted.

"Can you people please tell us why these two attacked X and Zel like that?" Houki demanded as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the newcomers. "And can you tell me why that dark skinned girl took my scarf?" She then pointed to the pouting girl whose skin is dark.

"Um… I'm very sorry for my tenants' behavior, but can you tell us what's going on here?" The glasses wearing man rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Meanwhile, Xellos was watching from afar, he noticed Sousuke was observing the post battle at hand. "Hmm… This could be interesting indeed." Xellos smiled to himself as he warped out of sight.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! Part 5 of 5: VS Xellos! Round 1! Sousuke Makes a Stupid Move! I Will Honor The Memory Of My Friend!**

**A/N: Next up is the final part of this mini-arc with the X's first battle against Xellos and the short battle between X and Sousuke and Sousuke and Kaname joining our heroes and we'll get back to the main plot, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	145. Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! 5 of 5

**Chapter 145: Irresponsible Magic Dragon Panic! Part 5 of 5: VS Xellos! Round 1! Sousuke Makes a Stupid Move! I Will Honor The Memory Of My Friend!**

* * *

After everything calmed down, the newcomers decided to introduce themselves to the heroes.

"Again, I'm very sorry for their behavior towards you." The glasses wearing man bows "My name is Keitaro Urashima. I'm their landlord."

"You said landlord, right?" Archie asked him "Does that mean you own an Inn?"

"Yeah, that's right." Keitaro answers him "I'm the owner of Hinata Apartments."

"Not much of a landlord, are you?" Zelgadis asked, feeling pity on him. "I thought landlords are supposed to keep their tenants in line if they to keep living there."

"I would never do that to them!" Keitaro stuttered. "That would make me sound like a warden at a prison."

"Buddy, you really need to grow a backbone." Lina frowns at him "Because if you don't, they'll walk all over you like a doormat."

"I suppose you're right." Keitaro lowers his head before turning to his group "Allow me to introduce you to my tenants. Here's Naru Narusegawa., Motoko Aoyama, Shinobu Maehara, Kaolla Su, Sara McDougal and last but not least is Mitsune Konno."

"Yikes, now I see why they always walk over you." Lina winced "Those girls outnumber you."

"You didn't have to put it like that…" Keitaro mutters to himself and lowers his head in shame "It's an all-girls dormitory."

"Miss Lina, how could you say that?" Amelia glares at her "You didn't have to say that to him!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Amelia." Lina gulped. "I guess that was uncalled for. Sorry, Keitaro."

"It's alright, Miss…" Keitaro started to say, but stopped because he forgot to ask Lina's name.

"Lina. Lina Inverse." Lina smiles at him.

"Lina, it's alright." Keitaro smiles back at her.

"Now we go that out of the way." X says before asking the newcomers "Why did you attack us like that? We didn't do anything to them. We saved them from Mavericks."

Before anyone could say anything, a gun was heard finding at X, but it ricocheted of his armor and everyone turns to see a man with his gun aiming at him.

"Alright, you!" The man demanded of X "Who made you and what's your purpose?"

"What are you talking about?" X asked him confusedly "I don't mean you any harm!"

"If you don't tell me." The man readies himself "Then I'll just have to take you apart and search your databanks!" He charges at X and the battle begins.

X blocked any punches and kicks the man threw at him. X puts himself in a defensive position, and the man fired bullets at X, but the bullets ricocheted off him like before.

"Why is that blue weirdo not pulverizing that dude?" Sarah frowned. "I bet he's a weakling like the dork here." She gestured to Keitaro meanly.

"That wasn't nice, miss Sarah!" Amelia glared at the bratty girl.

"I just hope X-kun can get out of this alive…" Kanzashi looked at the battle worriedly.

The man tried to throw a punch at X, but he blocked it with his hand and threw the man across the street. The man landed perfectly on his feet and rushed towards X. X frowned as he readies for round 2.

Halfway through the fight, a voice yells at the man "SOUSUKE!" And a woman runs up to the man known as Sousuke and whacks him with her paper fan "I told you not to jump to conclusions! You never think thing though!"

"Kaname, what was that for?" Sousuke asked her while rubbing his head "I was about to find out answers here."

"No you weren't!" Kaname yells at him "You just attacked them like that! I keep telling you time and time again not to attack anyone like that!" She turns to the heroes and bows "I'm sorry about my idiot friend here. He's just a little paranoid, that's all."

"It's alright. My name is MegaMan X, and you are?" X asked with a smile.

"Kaname Chidori and this baka here is Sousuke Sagara." Kaname gestures to Sousuke who was still rubbing the bump on his head.

"Look, it's too dangerous here. Let's head on back to X-Estate so we can relax and wait for the next mission. We don't mind extra guests." Houki suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and head on back to X-Estate.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

"Here we are everyone, home sweet home." X says "This is were you'll be staying until we find a way to return you home."

The Love Hina crew as well as Kan'u and Ryofu were looking around the estate with amazement, except for Naru and Motoko who were glaring at X.

"This place is amazing, X!" Keitaro says "This nothing like at Hinata Apartments."

"You said it, Keitaro!" Mitsune agrees while thinking to herself 'I wonder if I can find any money or Sake here.'

"I don't like that look on her face." Archie says "It reminds me of Lina when she wants a profit for something she does."

"Archie…" Lina growls behind him and was sweating bullets "What was that you said about me?"

"I didn't say anything!" Archie cowers in fear "I didn't say anything at all!"

"Good boy." Lina pats Archie on the head and he breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, X. Tell me something." Naru begins to ask him with a fierce glare "How do you know those seven girls? I bet you brought them here so you can do something perverted to them, right?!" Everyone heard this and turned around.

"What?!" X gasps "No, I would never do that to them! I found them in cryosleep and made it my mission to care for them!"

"That's a pack of lies!" Motoko steps in "You're just saying that so you take an advantage on them in their sleep!"

"That's not true!" Houki and the other IS girls defends X "He found us and took us in when we had nowhere else to go! He helped us live our new lives here in the future!"

"That's right!" Cecilia steps in "He gave us a new home after we lost everyone and everything we knew!"

"You two need to back off!" Ling shouted at them "You're just saying that because you want someone to blame!"

"I think you two are idiots!" Laura glares at them "You're just stuck in your own little world where everything is fine and dandy!"

"Don't you dare talk about X like that!" Char yells at them "X would never do anything perverted to us! That's the reason why I love him with all my heart!"

"You two should shut up!" Tatenashi shouted at them "He saved myself and my sister from our enemy when he brainwashed us to fight our friends!"

"That's right!" Kanzashi agrees with her sister "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here!"

Both Naru and Motoko were shocked to see that they were defending X and tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't since he was defended by them.

"Wow, that's something." Zelgadis commented "You girls must really trust X that much."

"We do." Char smiles at him "We wouldn't be the family we are now thanks to X." The other IS girls nodded in agreement and hugged X while everyone, except for Naru and Motoko, smiled at them.

"I can tell he's someone anybody could look up to." Amelia smiled. "He's a true gentleman."

"He sure is." Archie agrees with a smile. "He's a true friend to all." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, girls. You too, everyone." X smiles at them "I'm glad to have friends like you. I was glad to meet you girls."

"And we were glad to me you, X." The IS girls said and they continue to hug him while he blushes.

Later in the day, X gets a call from Alia "This is X!" He answers her "What's the situation?"

"X, we got an energy signature of an unidentified bogie!" Alia says "But the strange thing about it is, it's not human."

"Not human?" X asked her "That can't be good. Where's it located at?"

"In Sector Five of Neo Tokyo!" Alia answers him "You need to find this enemy and stop it, pronto!"

"Roger! We'll be there right away!" X cuts the channel and turns to the others "We have an enemy here! We need to find it and stop it before innocent lives are hurt!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and heads for Sector Five.

* * *

Once the heroes arrived at Sector Five, they looked around to find their target.

"So, where is it?" Naru asked while looking around "Where is this bogie hiding at?"

"Now that's just plain rude." A voice mocks and they see a figure warped in "If you say things like that, you might hurt my feelings."

"Xellos…" Lina growls at him "I didn't think we'd meet you here."

"You know this guy?" Hakufu asked them.

"All too well." Zelgadis answers her with a frown. "We've had a lot of trouble happen to us because of him."

"Now that's just hurtful." Xellos said playfully "I didn't cause you any trouble. You've do that fine by yourselves. I just happened to be there, that's all."

"This can't be right." X says to Alia through his comlink. "Are you sure this guy is the source of the energy you picked up?"

"I'm positive, X." Alia answers him "The readings says this guy is the source of the energy we picked up, but he's a human. Something must be wrong with the computer."

"Whatever the case." Motoko readies her sword "He must be eliminated at all cost!" She charges towards Xellos, he doesn't move and just smiles menacingly.

"Wait, stop!" Archie yells at her "You can't hurt him!" But it was too late as Motoko swung her sword, but it phased through him. Everyone, except the Slayers were shocked.

"Wha-What just happened?!" Motoko gawked "My sword just went through him!"

"Did you really think that was gonna hurt me?" Xellos warps behind her and kicks her back to the others "You really need to listen to others if you don't want to killed."

"I guess we have no choice!" X and the gang get into battle stance "We're gonna have to defeat you Xellos!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" Xellos starts glowing in a purple aura and opens his eyes to show a menacingly glare at them "Then I suppose you'll have to learn the hard way." Xellos and the heroes charged towards each other and the battle begins.

"Take this!" Cecilia fired Buster shots at Xellos, but he phased through them. "W-What?!" Xellos fired energy shots at Cecilia, knocking her to the ground.

"Hyaaahhhhh!" Houki charged towards Xellos and slashed him, but he phased out and picked her up by the collar and flung her towards the ground.

"You little…!" Naru snarled as she flew her infamous Naru Punch at Xellos, but he side stepped out of the way and punched her in the gut, making her spit salvia and kneed on the ground.

Hakufu and Kan'u charged towards Xellos and he emitted an energy blast that knocks them out. Then Xellos did another energy blast that knocks out the whole gang.

At the end of the battle, Xellos was the only one standing while the heroes were on the ground and he knocked X at the wall. He walks up to X and taunted "Too bad for you, but I can see you like your in slow-motion." He looks down at his feet to see a handle of a sword "This sword…?" He bends down to pick it up until X shouts to him.

"Don't touch that!" X get back on his feet and aims his X-Buster at Xellos "Someone like you doesn't deserve to lay his hands on that! That is all that remains of a Reploid who gave his life for us!"

"So he… died?" Xellos asked him.

"Yes, that's right…" X answers him "He sacrificed himself so we can continue fighting for the omniverse and defeat Sigma once and for all. A creep who likes to cause trouble for everyone has no right to lay their hands on Zero's Z-Saber!"

"So, he gave it to you after he died, huh?" Xellos looks at the Z-Saber and stands back up "Looks like I'll let you live for now. But know this, this war will be much more difficult that you think."

"What do you mean, Xellos?" X asked him while still aiming his X-Buster.

"Now, that is a secret." Xellos does his trademark pose and warps away.

X was silent as he ran up to help Char up before looking at the sky, thinking about what Xellos said.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Commander Yammark: The First Part of the Blade Armor! Overcoming your Paranoia!**

**A/N: And that ends this mini-arc, next up our heroes begin their mission to find the first Nightmare Investigator, Commander Yammark and get him on their team while acquiring the first part of the Blade Armor for X. So I hope you enjoyed this mini-arc, see you next time.**


	146. Commander Yammark

**A/N: There's only 7 reviews left until we hit the 500 reviews milestone. My MMBN fanfic hasn't reached 500 reviews before, so MegaMan X IS will be the first to receive 500 reviews, so without further ado, here is Chapter 146.**

**Chapter 146: Commander Yammark: The First Part of the Blade Armor! Overcoming your Paranoia!**

* * *

The next day at X-Estate, Shinobu was in the kitchen trying to cook breakfast until X walks in as stops her "Whoa there, Shinobu. I can do the cooking." X starts cooking "You can help if you want." Shinobu nodded and started helping X with breakfast.

"Mr. X, I want to ask you something." Shinobu started to say. "How do you know miss Houki and her friends?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I can tell you as we make breakfast." X begins to explain "Like I said yesterday, I found them in cryosleep. At first, they thought I was an enemy they knew and left to find out where they were. I tracked them to the one place only they know, Ichika Orimura's old house. They found out that he was dead and they were devastated, but they also realized I was telling them the truth. Since then, we've been living here until there was an outbreak of Mavericks and Dr. Cain, the person that found me and gave us this home he used to live, formed the Maverick Hunters to fight off the Mavericks and keep the peace of the world."

"Wow, this Dr. Cain sounds like a nice person." Shinobu smiled as she helped X. "I hope to meet him soon."

"Maybe you will soon enough." X smiles before continuing "After the Maverick Hunters were formed, Dr. Cain made Sigma to be the commander and was immune to the Maverick Virus that was spreading. It wasn't until both Sigma and Ling were sent to an old lab to deal with the source of the Maverick Virus. His name was Zero and he was the reason for innocent Reploids going Maverick. During the battle which both Sigma and Zero fight, Ling was traumatized by Zero when he was about to kill Sigma, but something made Zero stop for a moment and gave Sigma a chance to knock Zero out and bring him to Hunter Base. After the battle, Zero was reformed and became our greatest ally and closest friend, but Ling was still frighten of him."

"What did this Zero person do to scare Miss Ling like that?" Shinonu asked him with a frighten look. "Was he that terrifying to her?"

"Remember when I said he reformed?" X asked her and she nodded "It was because Zero was like a crazed maniac. He was taking pleasure in tearing Sigma apart before something stopped him and he was later our friend and ally." Then X continues the story "As for Sigma, he was acting strange and left the Hunters until he meets Vile. Vile was another Hunter, but he had a competitive streak and he was rude to myself and the IS pilots. Anyway, Sigma was telling Vile that Reploids have a hidden potential and humans were holding them back. So, he decided to declare war on the humans to make a world for Reploids and become the ruler of the omniverse."

"That's just horrible!" Shinobu gasped in shock and horror "He must be stopped before everything belongs to him!"

"That's why we need everyone's help to stop Sigma!" X nodded in agreement with her.

As X continues his story about their adventures of the last seven wars against Sigma, Shinobu was amazed by their accomplishments over Sigma "Wow, you guys are amazing!" She admired X "You really are heroes of the omniverse!"

"Thank you, Shinobu." X smiles at her "We want to make sure everyone in the omniverse from Sigma."

"What about Zero?" Shinobu asked him "What's your history with him?"

"Well, he's a good friend of ours." X answers her "He's also the last creation of an old friend of Dr. Light, my creator, named Dr. Wily. Zero was made to continue Dr. Wily's plans for world domination with the Maverick Virus. After we saved him from his fate, we became friends and he helped us against Sigma. There was even one time where he sacrificed himself to give us a fighting chance to win against Sigma. Now, he's out there somewhere and his Z-Saber is the reason we keep him close to us. We're gonna find him out there, I just know it."

"Wow, that's some story." Shinobu says "Zero must be really important to you if you want to find him."

"He is." X smiles at her "Let's bring breakfast for everyone, I'm sure they're probably getting hungry. Mostly Lina for sure." Shinobu giggled and nodded as both of them brought the food to the table.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone asked the Slayers about their relationship with Xellos and why none of their attacks hurt him.

"Ok, you five. We want answers." Naru growled. "How come nothing we throw at the Xellos guy works on him?"

"That's right." Motoko agrees with Naru as she glared at the Slayers. "You must know something about him."

The Slayers looked at each other and Lina asked her friends nervously "Should we tell them about Xellos?"

"We might as well." Zelgadis sighed before turning to the others "But we must warn you, once we tell you what we know about Xellos, there's no turning back. Last chance, do you still want to know?"

"Yes, we do." X answers him "We must know everything about Xellos and how to defeat him."

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Archie sighs and begins explaining "You see, while Xellos may look like a human at first glance, but that's just a form he takes. In reality, he's over 1000 years old."

Everyone gasped in shock as Cecilia half-shouted in shock "1000 years old?! But that's impossible! No human can live that long!"

"That's because he's not human." Zelgadis steps in "He's actually a monster."

"A monster?" Sarah asked him "But I thought monsters are supposed to be giant like in those Godzilla movies."

"We do have some monsters that are giant, but that's not the point." Lina answers her "He's one of those high ranking monsters. He can take a human form to blend in with humans. He was powerful enough to kill an army of dragons during the War of the Monsters Fall with one swipe of his finger."

"An army of dragons with just a finger?!" Kaname gasped in shock "He's really is a monster! In more ways than one!"

"That's not all he can do." Archie steps in "Because he's a monster, he feeds off negative emotions from humans."

"What kind of negative emotions?" Keitaro asked him.

"What do you think?" Archie asked back before he says "Anger, sadness, rage, hatred, greed and jealousy. All these emotions is what gives him energy, but he's not the only monster."

"You mean there's more of them?!" Koukin gasped in shock "Just what do you mean by that?"

"We mean there's an entire race of them." Zelgadis says "Xellos is but one of an entire race of monsters."

"They're called Mazuko, a powerful race of demons. But there are times where mister Xellos helped us, so he's really not that bad, sometimes." Amelia smiled slightly.

"Still… I wonder what Xellos' motives are this time." Gourry wondered as he scratched his chin in thought.

"I don't know, Gourry." Lina sighed. "I really don't know." Suddenly, X's comlink activates and he answers it.

"This is X. What's up, Alia?" X asked her.

"X, we located the first Nightmare Investigator. His name is Commander Yammark. Um… Before I send you the location of the Nightmare Investigator, I would like to go over a few things about him." Alia lowered her head down despondently.

"Huh? What is it, Alia? You sounded down for a reason." Houki asked her through X's comlink.

"Commander Yammark was a Reploid designed by my former colleague, Dr. Gate." Houki gasped as Alia said that.

"So the colleague you mentioned when we first met is…" Houki started to say, but Alia interrupted her.

"Yes. Yammark was created to lead a nature preserve project, but he has a huge paranoia and refused to trust Reploid researchers and Maverick Hunters. One day, he accidently set a forest on fire and the blame was pinned on him. And something bad happened, his flight system was sabotaged and he was destroyed. But… He's back somehow and I bet he still has a grudge against the people who betrayed him. Houki, can I count on you to get him on our side?" Alia asked her hopefully.

"Of course. We're friends and me and my friends will do what we can to get Yammark on our side." Houki smiled as Alia cuts the channel. Motoko scoffed at this.

"Why would we get a pathetic male Maverick like him on our side? He is responsible for the fire in your world and must be destroyed!" Motoko growled.

"Motoko…" X glared at her. "Houki and her friends are known as the Maverick Whisperers, they can convert Mavericks back to Reploids using logic and reason. Have you ever seen the movie , The Iron Giant?"

"I have." Sousuke nodded. "It's where logic and reason turned a berserk robot into a hero, correct?"

"Yeppers." Ling nodded. "We have a reputation for converting Mavericks back to Reploids using logic and reason. So we'll show you what we're made of." She grinned toothly.

"But-" Motoko started to protest, but a glare from Cecilia and Laura made her shut up. So the gang picked up some RepArmors for their new friends and headed straight for the polluted Amazon Jungle to find Yammark.

* * *

**(Amazon Jungle, 8:00 PM…)**

* * *

"Man, these RepArmor thingies are giving me a wedgie." Lina grunted as she tried to adjust moving in the RepArmor she's in. "Are you sure these things are mandatory for surviving here?"

"Until the Earth is freed of pollution, we have to make due." Laura told her as the gang walked into a cave. "We need to use these RepArmors to help us with our missions… ?!" Laura gasped as X's helmet gem lights up and it showed a secret passage near them.

"W-What was that?!" Kaname gasped in shock.

"Could there be a Light Capsule here?" Kanzashi wondered. The otherworlders looked at X and the IS girls confusedly.

"Light Capsules? What are those, Miss Kanzashi?" Amelia asked her.

"Before he died, my creator, Dr. Light left special capsules for me to inherit. I have about 7 armors in me. They really helped us out in the Maverick Wars." X told everyone.

"Tch! Why would we waste time looking for stupid armor left by some old guy who may be perverted?" Naru snarled.

"I agree with Naru on this one. Males are nothing but-" Motoko started to say but glares from the IS girls told Naru and Motoko to shut up in fright.

"So we better find these Light Capsules to help us out, huh?" Cryburn said inside his suit. "Well then, let's see what X's creator left for him." Everyone save for Naru and Motoko nodded in agreement as they entered the secret passage and saw the Light Capsule, but a strange Maverick leaped up and tried to attack X, but X used his Z-Saber to slashed it in half, causing the Maverick to explode and leaving behind a blue orb. X grabbed the orb and began analyzing it, but couldn't find any data on it.

"W-What was that?!" Hakufu gasped in shock. "It looked… eerie for some reason."

"Alia, can you tell us what that orb was?" Cecilia asked her.

"I'm not quite sure. It is part of the Nightmare, so we should call it the Nightmare Soul for now. If you can gather more of them, I might be able to figure them out." Alia told them. X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared. The otherworlders got a good look at Dr. Light for the first time.

"He looks like…" Keitaro gasped.

"Santa Clause." Kaname muttered in amazement.

"Dr. Light… Was it you who saved me at the aftermath of the 7th Maverick War?" X asked him. Dr. Light smiled and nodded.

"Indeed. I saved you when Char and her friends found you almost to near death. X, the world needs to be saved 3 more times before true peace can be achieved. So I will give you the blueprints for the Blade Armor's foot module. There are four of the Blade Armor blueprints in total, so this foot module will allow you to preform the Mach Dash, a powerful air dash attack. I wish you luck in saving the omniverse." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints and transferred them to Alia and Douglas. Our heroes moved on.

* * *

They had to navigate through tricky caves and Mavericks and devious traps, but they made it to the end and found a green humanoid dragonfly with his arms crossed and glaring at the team.

Motoko was about to unsheathe her katana but Houki stopped her. "What are you doing?!" Motoko growled. "He needs to pay for his crimes, now!"

"Let me handle this, okay?" Houki glared at Motoko as she walked up to Commander Yammark. "Yammark, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, you fifthy disgrace of the Shinonono clan?" Yammark glared at her. Houki winced a little when she mentioned her family's reputation, but kept calm.

"Why are you helping Issoc? He lied about Zero being the cause of the Nightmare, so something tells me he's up to something sinister…" Houki began.

"I won't take orders from Maverick Hunters like you! So prepare to fight!" Yammark got into a battle stance.

"Yammark… You're scared of being betrayed, aren't you?" Houki asked him with a smile.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Yammark stammered. "Stop trying to trick me and fight me already!" Yammark growled in fury but Houki raised her hand to stop him.

"Yammark, I was like you, I was scared when I awoke from cryosleep and almost everyone hated my family's name for something they didn't do 66 years ago. But deep down, I learn to trust others and with the help of someone who loves me, I overcome my grief and I know that one day, my family will regain their positive reputation. I met X and he helped me and my friends overcome our dark pasts and look forward for a bright future. Yammark, I know the fire you caused a long time ago wasn't your fault. So please, help us stop Issoc and the Nightmare." Houki smiled warmly.

"You're just trying to trick me so I will be betrayed again…" Yammark said coldly.

"No, we won't betray you, we promise. You have our word. So join the Hunters and tell us everything you know when you got the time, okay? That paranoia can be overcome and conquered." Houki smiled warmly at him.

Yammark closed his eyes and thought about it for a minute until he opened them and sighed "Issoc isn't going to like this, but you have a point. I will join the Maverick Hunters, but if you go back on your word…" He warned.

"We won't, we promised." Houki reassured him. Yammark flew over to X and held out his hand.

"X. Take my powers. It will serve you well in what's to come." X nodded as he touched Yammark's hand and got out his X-Buster.

X yelled out "Yammar Option!" X made three robotic dragonflies appear and they fired beams at the wall.

"Now there's only 7 investigators left!" Ling cheered. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Now that Commander Yammark has joined the Hunters, hopefully the other 7 will too.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Ground Scaravich: Infiltrate the Virtual Museum!**

**A/N: After about two Mavericks, I will do the Nightmare Zero fight and the return of Zero, so look forward to it. See you next time.**


	147. Ground Scaravich

**A/N: Only 3 more reviews until MegaMan X IS has reached 500 reviews. Here is Chapter 147 with the battle with Ground Scaravich. Please continue to read and review until the end of this story!**

**Chapter 147: Ground Scaravich: Infiltrate the Virtual Museum!**

* * *

The next day after recruiting Commander Yanmark, Ling and Archie were in the living playing Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as Archie was playing the single player mode and going against both Master Hand and Crazy Hand on the highest difficulty settings and was winning. The character he was playing as is Lucario.

"That's it, Archie, you can win!" Ling cheers for him "Take out those evil hands!"

"This is nothing!" Archie grunted. "I went through the Underworld and back against Shabranigdo, Phibrizo, Gaav, Valgaav, Copy Rezo and Darkstar! I can handle two giant hands, no problem!" As Archie continues to fight the hands until he finally defeats them. However, the hands started to transform into a massive fortress like monster called the Master Fortress.

"Now, that's a final boss!" Ling gasped before asking Archie "Do you think you can beat it?"

"Looks like it might be challenging, to tell you the truth." Archie answers her "But if I can defeat those hand brothers, I can handle this fortress!"

"Good luck, Archie!" Ling says "Let me know if you need help on this fight."

"Thanks, Miss Ling." Archie smiles at her before turning to the game "Now let's take out this guy!"

"Right behind you!" Ling shouted in agreement as Archie begins his trek through the Master Fortress.

As Archie makes his way through the Master Fortress, he was sweating while fighting through waves of enemies to reach each of the cores. Ling wipes his sweat from his forehead with a towel and couldn't help but blush at his fierce determination to defeat Master Fortress. When he finally reached to the last core and destroyed it, the Master Fortress was defeated and disintegrated into nothing. Both Archie and Ling cheered at his victory over Master Fortress.

"Yeah, I did it!" Archie cheered "I won against Master Fortress on my last life! It was difficult, but I won!"

"You did it, Archie!" Ling cheers for him "I knew you could win! I never doubted you for a second!" At that moment, Ling hugged Archie and kissed him on the cheek. Realizing what she did, they turned away from each other and blushed madly. Ling apologized to him "I-I'm sorry about that that! I was just in the moment and I just acted on reflex!"

"Hey, it's fine." Archie says while stuttering "I-I was in the moment too. I liked it though."

You did?" Ling asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, I did." Archie smiles at her "I was happy that you were there with through the whole fight. Thank you, Miss Ling."

"You're welcome, Archie." Ling smiles back "I'm glad you liked it. Want to go a couple of rounds and face Master Fortress again?"

"You know it!" Archie says as he and Ling went to the multi-player mode and chose their fighters. Ling chose Rosalina and Luma while Archie chooses Mewtwo and both started fighting each other on Big Battlefield. Unbeknownst to them, Lina was watching them and smiled knowing that Archie found his soulmate.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, X was training with his Z-Saber as Kan'u watches him.

"That's impressive, X-dono." Kan'u commented and walks up to him "You're really skilled with that sword of light. Where did you get it?"

"Thanks for the complement, Kan'u." X smiles at her "It was handed to me by a dear friend who gave his life to us. He's out the somewhere, I just know it."

"He sounds like a true friend to you." Kan'u smiles before frowning "Let me tell you something about me. I'm part of a cursed bloodline and I can't escape from my fate."

"What do you mean?" X asked her.

"What I mean is that I'm suppose to die protecting Ryuubi." Kan'u answers him "I'm the owner of the nearly invincible Blue Dragon Crescent Blade from my predecessor Kusanagi. I was forced into siding with Sousou and attacked Nayno so that Ryubi can be safe from Kyosho's fighters who were after her. When I surrendered to them, I was taken as a prisoner where I was handcuffed, beaten and striped of my clothing. After Ryubi submits to Gyokuji for my release, I refused to accept the offer and stayed as a prisoner under my own will. Sousou respected my wishes and orders Gyokuji to return to Seito. It wasn't until later when I was able to break free from my handcuffs because I was holding back on my true power while I was captive."

"Wow, that's quite the story." X says "But that doesn't mean you can't escape from your fate."

"What do you mean?" Kan'u asked him.

"What I mean is that you can escape your fate." X answers her "We helped Zero escape his fate from still being used by Dr. Wily like a puppet. So, we can help you escape from your fate. You just have to trust us, that's all."

"You're right, X." Kan'u smiles at him "I shouldn't have my fate control my life. I can make my own decisions, not my bloodline! Thank you, X. For helping me realize that."

"You're welcome, Kan'u." X smiles at her and she slightly blushes "I just want to make sure everyone here is happy."

* * *

Later in the same afternoon, Houki got a call from Alia. "Alia, have you located the next Nightmare Investigator?" She asked her.

"Yes. And it's someone I know. His name is Ground Scaravich, a former treasure hunter. He was a Reploid treasure hunter wanted by the Maverick Hunters for damaging historic sites. That's not all…" Alia lowered her head despondently in Hunter Base, "He was ordered by my former colleague, Gate to investigate two places, first, the lab where X was found and the old IS Academy where you and your four friends were found in. I had no choice but to destroy him to prevent any damages to the places where you five before the Sarashiki sisters were found in. Somehow, he came back and is at the Central Museum in Sector One of Neo Tokyo. Houki… I beg of you, destroy Ground Scaravich before he finds out where I am and tries to get revenge on me." Alia pleaded.

"Alia… Don't worry, we share the burden of our past mistakes together, so I will destroy Ground Scaravich to settle the score with him." Houki smiled as she cut the channel and went to gather everyone.

* * *

**(Neo Tokyo Central Museum, Sector One.)**

* * *

"So this Ground Scaravich guy is investigating the Nightmare, right?" Sousuke muttered as he readies his firearms. "Let's take care of him and be on our way."

"Right. Who knows how bad the Nightmare has affected the Central Museum. So we have to destroy Scaravich and restore it to normal." X nodded. "Still, Alia is heavily burdened by this. So we have to help her destroy Scaravich for good."

"I agree. We can't let this Scaravich fellow get revenge on your friend for doing what is right for justice!" Amelia struck a pose. "So we must destroy this fiend in the name of justice!" That earned her sweat drops from everyone.

"Is she always like that?" Cryburn muttered to Zel in his suit.

"Sadly yes. She's strongly devoted to justice, so there's no stopping her from making peace in the world." Zel sighed as everyone continued forward. They saw a strange blue holographic totem pole and walked through it and warped to an unknown area.

"Whoa, where are we?!" Hakufu gawked as everyone looked around in confusion. "This is something out of the X-Files!"

"What's the X-Files?" Lina blinked in confusion. Suddenly, X's helmet gem lights up and pointed left of their starting direction.

"Great… Now we have to pick up more of those stupid armor upgrades for X…" Naru snarled as she smack her hand in her face and moaned.

"Do you every shut up while thinking males are perverts?" Laura glared at Naru. Naru raised a finger to say something, but she couldn't find a excuse and pouted. X and the gang quickly found the Light Capsule and X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, take the blueprints for the head module of the Blade Armor, with the Blade Armor's head module, your special weapons' usage is cut in half, making it easier to use them whenever you want, of course, you still have the Nova Armor's near infinite special weapons head module to use as you see fit. Anyway, I wish you and the IS pilots luck, X. Now there are two more blueprints of the Blade Armor left." Dr. Light smiled softly as the hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints and transfer them to Alia.

Our heroes fought their way through this strange virtual world until they found the totem pole as the source and destroyed it. Next, they have to fight the totem pole and destroyed it. They did this about 4 times until the gang reached the end of the Central Museum.

* * *

"Inside is Ground Scaravich. Let's hurry before Scaravich thinks about revenge on Alia." Char frowned. Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the dinosaur display room and saw a brown dung beetle like Reploid standing on a robotic boulder. He is Ground Scaravich.

Scaravich turned around and noticed X and the gang. "Well, well, well… If it isn't Officer X and those ancient IS pilots of 2035… What brings you here? Have you come to apprehend and dispose of Zero, the cause of this incident?" He sneered.

"Shut up! Zero has nothing to do with this! So stop accusing him!" Ling snarled as she got into a battle stance. "You said that because you're mad at Alia for what she did to you and you're thinking about revenge on her, aren't you?!"

"Alia?" Sacravich frowned as he crossed his arms. "How I despise that name… She and Gate were once good friends, you see. But then, Alia betrayed her friend by destroying me. So yeah, I'm thinking of getting revenge on her once I'm through with you lot. Besides, a IS pilot who was bullied in the past when she was a kid was small talk, anyway." Ling was silent as she clenched her fists in anger. It was then, Archie stepped forward and glared at Scaravich.

"You have a big mouth for something who is bent on revenge." Archie retorted as he pointed his bow at him.

"What was that, you little runt?" Scaravich snarled as he leaped down and got near his boulder.

"You have no right to insult Ling like that. You're going down, you dumb beetle!" Archie yelled in fury.

"Oh that tears it! You guys are dead now!" Scaravich yelled in fury as he got behind the boulder and pushed it towards the gang.

"I-Incoming boulder!" Kukin gawked as the gang stepped out of the way.

"Yammar Option!" X summoned his dragonflies drones and fired them at Scaravich, giving him large doses of damage.

"Owowowow! That hurt, you ancient pile of scrap metal!" Scaravich growled as he hoped down in anger as he summoned another boulder, this time, slightly larger. "But I'm getting warmed up!" He pushed towards the gang, they dodged out of the way.

"Someone has to put you down…" Ryomu frowned as she charged towards Scaravich and used her wires to inflict damage on him. Scaravich snarled as he made dirt bombs appear and flung them at the gang, they dodged the bombs.

"Hey you ugly dungbeetle! Have some fists of fury!" Bacho grinned as she flung punches and kicks at Scaravich and gave him medium damage.

"Why you little! Take this!" Scaravich was about to kick the medium size boulder at her, but Laura and Kanzashi cleave it in half with their swords. X got near Scaravich and used Yammar Option to give him medium damage. Scaravich tried to throw more dirt bombs at the team, but Zel and Gourry slashed them to bits. Then Houki rushed towards Scaravich and slashed him three times with her katanas.

"Take this!" Cecilia fired more Buster shots at Scaravich, giving him small damage. Scaravich made a slightly bigger boulder appear and tried to run over the gang with it. Like before, the team dodged it. X fired two charged shots at Scaravich, giving him medium damage. Ling charged towards Scaravich and punched and kicked him five times, giving him medium damage.

"Take this, Hunters!" Scaravich yelled as he made more boulders appear and hurled them at the team, Naru and Motoko destroyed most of them. X got out his Z-Saber and slashed Scaravich three times with it. X then used Yammar Option again and gave Scaravich bigger damage than he can handle.

Char rushed in and thrusts her spear at Scaravich five times, giving him medium damage. "That's it, Hunters! Now you forced my hand!" Scaravich yelled in anger as he made the biggest boulder unimagined and tried to squash the gang with it.

"I don't think so, Maverick! Take this!" Tatenashi activated her drill spear and rams it through the boulder, destroying it and running Scaravich through, instantly defeating him.

"I-I don't believe this!" Scaravich screamed in agony as he exploded.

Ling sighed in relief as she placed her hands on her hips. "That'll teach ya for trying to get revenge on our friends and for insulting me! But we can put your power to good use. X?" Ling winked at the Blue Bomber. X nodded in agreement as he walked up to Scaravich's remains and touched it.

X got out his X-Buster and yelled out "Ground Dash!" He fired a medium size boulder and it flung into the wall, shattering in pieces. "Now there's only six investigators left. I wonder what Issoc's true intentions are…" X muttered.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, we need to return home and wait for the next mission." Char reassured him with a smile, making X blush. The gang warped out of the arena, little did they know a mysterious hooded figure came in after they left. He touched Scaravich's remains.

The figure then got out a familiar saber and he shouted out "Sentsuizan! (Spinning Crasher Slash!)" The figure leaped up and dives downward with a sharp angle and preformed a horizontal circular slash. We see the figure's mouth as he looked at his saber with a smile. "Hang on, everyone. I'll reunite with you soon." With that said, the hooded figure warped out of sight.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter; Blaze Heatnix! Overcoming the Fiery Deaths of Heck! Battle In a Hot Volcano!**

**A/N: By the time I upload this chapter, MegaMan X IS will hit 500 reviews. So thank you for reading and reviewing this story, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, see you tomorrow.**


	148. Blaze Heatnix

**A/n: Ladies and gentlemen, MegaMan X IS has reached 500 plus reviews, so I'm very happy to announce that achievement. So without further ado, here is Chapter 148.**

**Chapter 148: Blaze Heatnix: Overcoming the Fiery Deaths of Heck! Battle in a Hot Volcano!**

* * *

The next day after the battle with Ground Scaravich, everyone returned to X-Estate to rest up for the next mission. However, three somebodies are getting a little too comfortable for their own good. Mitsune was lazing on the couch in the living room with snacks everywhere on the floor and the small table in front of the count while she was watching The Young and the Restless on TV. Naru was reading through different kinds of magazines and tearing out the pages of those she likes. Motoko was with Mitsune in the living room on a separate chair reading a horror novel. The IS girls entered the living room and were shocked at the mess they see.

"Look at this mess!" Cecilia shouted in disgust at the mess she sees before her "You three need to clean this up right now!"

"Why should we?" Mitsune asked "Keitaro would always clean up our messes where we lived. Since this is where you live, you get to clean up our messes too."

"You're kidding, right?" Houki asked while her eye twitches "You want us to clean up after you? You can't be serious!"

"We're serious here." Naru nodded "That idiot pervert always cleans up after us. It's a fitting punishment for him."

"I completely agree." Motoko says "If he wants to live with us, he has to clean for us and everything else we want him to do."

"Now I really feel bad for Keitaro." Ling muttered as she shook her head in disapproval at those three's behavior "He has to deal with their abuse just so that they'll let him live there? He puts on this smile and saying he doesn't mind, but I'm sure he's hiding it while taking their crud 24/7!"

"That's it!" Laura snaps "I've have enough of this nonsense! If you three don't change your attitude right now, we're gonna have to kick you out onto the streets!"

"What?!" The three girls shouted "You can't do that! That's not fair!"

"You want unfair?" Tatenashi glares at them "What's unfair is the way you're treating poor Keitaro! You treat him like he's your servant you could order around for everything you want! He does everything for you without so much as a thank you or a tiny little smidgen of respect!"

"You can do that in your home, but not here!" Char steps in "You're living under our roof, which meets we make the rules here! Now either you three get off your lazy butts or you're out of here!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Naru asked "We don't have anything else to do."

"Ever heard of a part time job?" Houki asked them with an evil glint in her eyes "You three need to get a job and then you can stay here."

"But where are we gonna get a job at?" Mitsune asked, feeling uneasy about this.

"I know just the place." Cecilia answers her and they headed for her restaurant.

* * *

Later at Cecilia Alcott's Unique Foods, the host was waiting for them at the entrance "Welcome Lady Cecilia. What brings you here today?"

"I'm just bringing in your new part time employees." Cecilia answers him "I want you to show them the ropes of how everything works here and show them a great time."

"Of course Lady Cecilia." The Host bows to her "Now then, if you ladies will follow me to the changing room for your uniforms."

"Wait, one last thing I want to say!" Cecilia turns to Mitsune "You are forbidden from drinking sake or any kind of alcohol while working in my restaurant."

"What?! No fair!" Mitsune cries in protest.

"Hey, I make the rules here." Cecilia says "So, life's unfair. You can't have everything given to you on a silver platter. You have to work for it."

"Now that we're ready." The Host says "Follow me to the changing room and we'll get you suited up for your first day on the job."

After they got changed into their uniforms, they were ready to begin their shift, Needless to say, it wasn't going as planned as they mess up peoples orders, bring the food to the wrong table or even accidentally spilling the food on the floor or the customers. There was one scene where Naru was taking an order for a family, but she lost her temper at the little boy and cause his parents to yell at her and leave the restaurant. Another scene show Mitsune bringing the food to one of the tables, but because she was thinking about sake she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and runs into another employee and the food from their trays go flying and lands one some of the costumers and other employees. The next scene shows Motoko was bringing some dishes to be washed in the kitchen until she runs into another employee and the dishes go flying into the air and falls onto the floor and shatters. He tries to help her up, but she brought out her katana and swung it at him while he protects himself with a tray. After the shift was over, they were exhausted from the rush of the job and were ready to call it a day as they took a cab back to X-Estate.

"So this is what Keitaro goes through for us." Mitsune muttered as she slump down in exhaustion. "Now I know how he feels about everything he's done for us."

"No kidding." Naru agrees "He has to do everything for us and we never thought about how he must feel."

"Maybe it's time we should change our attitude." Motoko says "We gave Keitaro nothing but our selfish desires. We need to see our first day at Cecilia's restaurant as a means to change how we think of him and apologize to him." Both Naru and Mitsune nodded in agreement as they arrived at the entrance to X-Estate.

* * *

**Later with X and Keitaro**

* * *

"X, I want to ask you something." Keitaro begins to ask him "What's your relationship with Houki and her friends. Since you saw how Naru and everyone treats me, I thought that you might have the same problem as me."

"Actually, it's the opposite." X answers him with a smile. "I see them as my sisters and I want to make sure they're happy. We may have had a rocky start at first, but we managed to work it out in the end. I also love Char with all my heart and we end up as a couple. So, what about you? How did you end up with Naru and the others?

"It's a long story, to tell you the truth." Keitaro answers him "But I suppose I could tell you. It all started when I failed at my entrance exams for me to enter Tokyo University. I made a promise to someone when I was a kid to meet her at Tokyo U and we would get married once we meet at the University. After I failed the exam, my grandmother invited me to watch over the Hinata Apartments while she goes on holiday. Once I've arrived there, you can tell what happens next."

"Yeah, I can tell." X nodded. "Listen Keitaro, you need to stand up for yourself. If you don't, Naru, Mitsune and Motoko will still treat you with no respect."

"But I can't do that to them!" Keitaro protested. "I don't want to sound like a warden from a prison."

"Then allow me to give you some advice on that problem." X says as he starts giving Keitaro some advice on how to deal with Naru, Motoko and Mitsune's abuse towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isoc was talking to Gate in a dark laboratory. "I have a report. The investigator was already…"

"… Destroyed by that Maverick Hunter and those IS pilots." Gate finish his sentence with a frown "I know. It's shameful they can't beat that mysterious old robot made by the famous Dr. Thomas Light… Isoc! Keep an eye on that Hunter and his seven girlfriends for a while."

"Yes, sir!" Isoc saluted.

"Oh, how is the experiment going?" Gate asked him.

"Everything is going great and the effect is brilliant." Isoc answers him with a evil smile. "We achieved 99.98 percent success rate by now. This is an amazing invention, But, if you use High Max, in just minutes you can control all Reploids on Earth. Even the Maverick Hunter and those IS pilots were no match for him."

"No." Gate shook his head no. "Continue the experiment for now. I want you to keep gathering data."

"Yes, sir." Isoc saluted again.

"By the way, have you found what you're looking for?" Gate asked him out of curiousity "I guess it doesn't exist in this world…"

"Oh, no. It does." Isoc answers him "I've seen him… Besides, he isn't some low Reploid that would die in such a trivial battle. And he is the last creation of Dr. Albert Wily, so I have no doubt he is still alive."

"I'll admit he's persistent as X." Gate frowned. "Alive or not, there are many options."

"I'll find out for sure." Isoc nodded.

"Hmm. It doesn't matter to me." Gate smirks darkly "You are on your own. I don't need the "body of Zero"… Anyway, just do the work and keep an eye on X and those girls."

"Yes, sir." Isoc bow to Gate and leaves.

* * *

Back at X-Estate, Char got an call from Alia. "This is Char, what is it, Alia?" She asked her with a smile.

"Charlotte, I located the next Nightmare Investigator. His name is Blaze Heatnix. He's a Reploid modeled after a phoenix built to handle extreme temepertures, he was soon a member of a disaster prevention team to handle active volcanos. He too was made by Gate. But there's a slight problem with Heatnix, he is strong and doesn't take orders from anybody because he deems them weak and inferior and refusing to help them, leaving them to their deaths. Gate was ordered to weaken Heatnix, but he didn't obey and Heatnix was soon disposed of. But he somehow came back and is hiding in a active volcano affected by the Nightmare. I'm sorry, but this mission is too dangerous for you. Let X handle it, okay?" Alia told her.

"Roger that. It's like with Mattrex, so thank you for your concern with our safety. I'll tell X about the mission and he'll be there, ASAP." Char nodded with a smile as she went to get X.

* * *

Soon, X began his mission into the active volcano. X warped in and activated his comlink. "Alia, I am in the volcano and beginning the mission. Where can I find Blaze Heatnix?" He asked her.

"Heatnix can be found deeper into the volcano. Be careful X, I don't' want to tell Char and the others you were destroyed in there." Alia told her.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." X reassured her as a huge red donut like Mechaniloid appeared and fired energy shots at X. "Time to get to work." X switched to the Ultimate Armor and made quick work of the machine. He entered the next area, gathering Nightmare Souls and rescuing Reploids who were investigating the Nightmare.

X was walking down a path until his helmet gem lights up and pointed upward. "A Light Capsule in all places. Dr. Light must have made sure these armor parts don't fall into the wrong hands." X muttered as he used the Falcon Armor and flew up to a hidden passage where he saw the Light Capsule and a Reploid. He sent the Reploid to Hunter Base and walked up to the capsule. The hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X… This time, I will give you the blueprints for the arm module of the Shadow Armor. The Shadow Armor is design to give you abilities of a ninja. The arm parts of the Shadow Armor allows you to fire shurikens, but like the Gaea Armor, you can't use the special weapons. But there is good news to this, like the Gaea Armor, the Shadow Armor can protect you from almost anything, lavas, spikes, etc. Enter this capsule and download the blueprints. There are only three blueprints left for the Shadow Armor to be completed. I wish you luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X nodded as he stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints and transfer them to Alia.

* * *

X then have to escape the rising lava using the Falcon Armor, but he made it out okay and made it to Blaze Heatnix's lair which is a huge platform hanging above lava. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the hero of the past 7 Maverick Wars!" A voice mocked as a lava rose up in the form of a pillar and a humanoid red phoenix appeared, arms crossed. "The name's Blaze Heatnix, a Nightmare Investigator, investigating the Zero Nightmare! I take it a weakling Reploid like you is here to stop me, eh?" Heatnix sneered.

"That's enough, Heatnix!" X pointed his X-Buster at Heatnix. "I'm here to put an end to your schemes!"

"Is that so? Well then… Prepare to be reduced to scrap metal!" Heatnix yelled as he dived towards X, engulfed in flames, X side stepped out of the way and fired a charged shot at Heatnix, giving him medium damage. "Magma Shot!" Heatnix yelled as he spit out fireballs at X, he dodged it and fired another charged shot at Heatnix, giving him medium damage.

"God Bird!" Heatnix yelled as he engulfed himself in flames and charged towards X, ramming into him and giving him medium damage. X used his Z-Saber to slash Heatnix two times, giving him slightly large damage. Heatnix tried to punch X, but he ducked and gave Heatnix an uppercut, giving him medium damage. Heatnix retaliated by giving X a flaming punch, knocking him down. Heatnix tried to punch X in the ground, but X dodged rolled out of the way and switched to the Giga Armor. "So you're relying on toys left by your weak creator, huh?" Heatnix sneered.

"Don't ever called my creator weak!" X retorted in fury. "Take this! Ground Dash!" X fired the attack at Heatnix, giving him larger damage.

"Augh!" Heatnix screamed as he received large damage. "You discovered my weakness?! Then I can't allow you to live, you ancient pile of junk! Magma Stream!" Heatnix manipluted the lava and throws it at X, he dodged out of the way and fired another Ground Dash at Heatnix, giving him even more damage. Heatnix tried to use God Bird on X again, but this time, X dodged it and fired another Ground Dash.

"Storm Tornado!" X switched to the special weapon and fired the purple tornado at Heatnix, giving him medium damage. "Tornado Fang!" X yelled as he fired Tunnel Rhino's weapon at Heatnix, giving him small damage.

"You little upstart! I'll reduce you to molten scrap!" Heatnix snarled as he fired more fireballs at X, he dodged out of the way and X fired two charged shots at Heatnix. X then switched to the Hyper Armor and activated its special ability, he fired three charged shots at Heatnix, giving him medium damage. Heatnix got behind X and kneed him in the back. X recovered and fired Shotgun Ice at Heatnix, but it melted when it came into contact with him. However, that was X's plan as he used Ground Dash again and gave Heatnix bigger and bigger damage.

"That's it!" Heatnix snarled in fury. "I'll send you to the fiery underworld, X!" Heatnix was charging up as he was about to unleash his special attack on him.

X smirked as he fired three Ground Dash boulders at Heatnix, giving him larger damage and ending the fight. "I-I was supposed to be the strongeeeeesssssttttt!" Heatnix screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

X walked up to Heatnix's remains and touched a piece. He noticed his Z-Saber glowing red. He got an idea of what the attack is. "Magma Blade!" X lashed his Z-Saber, charged with fire energy and it fired out two fireballs. "Awesome, now there's only five investigators left. Returning to base now." X smiled as he warped back to Hunter Base. When he left, the same hooded figure from the last chapter appeared and touched Heatnix's remains.

The hooded figure yelled out "Shoenzan! (Rising Flame Mountain!) The figure slashed his saber upward, making a flaming attack. He looked at his saber with a smile. "Maybe it's time I reunite with my friends and help them stop this new incident." The figure warped out of sight. Could this hooded figure be…?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Return Of a Dear Friend: The Zero Nightmare Attacks!**

**A/n: Next up, is the return of Zero after our heroes defeated Nightmare Zero, so stay tuned for more updates. And thank you for 500 plus reviews.**


	149. Return of a Dear Friend

**A/N: Well, the moment you have been waiting for is here, the return of Zero. So sit back and enjoy the show.**

* * *

**(Two days ago…)**

* * *

The hooded figure was standing on a steel mill glaring at the purple Zero lookalike. The purple Zero lookalike let out a angry scream as he charged towards the hooded figure, but in a quick instant, the hooded figure slashed the purple Zero lookalike three times, the purple Zero copy screamed in agony as he faded to nothingness. The hooded figure looked at the setting sun that he can see through the barrier protecting Neo Tokyo from the pollution of the Earth. We see the figure's mouth. "Hang on, X and IS pilots. Help is on the way."

**Chapter 149: Return of a Dear Friend: The Zero Nightmare Attacks!**

* * *

Two more days has passed since Blaze Heatnix was defeated, everyone was taking a break since there weren't any missions for a while. In X-Estate was quiet until there was some shouting. There was Su and Sarah were running around the living room and causing trouble until Houki comes in and stops them.

"Hold it right there you two!" Houki says while grabbing them by the collar of the shirts "You shouldn't be running around here! You're making too much noise for everyone!"

"Dork." Sarah replied with a frown to her.

"What was that?!" Houki glares at her "Keitaro may have let you off the hook, but not me! Someone needs to teach you some manners!" Houki kneels on her knee and puts Sarah on her other knee and started spanking her "This'll teach you a lesson!"

* * *

A while later, Ling was in the kitchen making a sandwich for a snack until Lina walks in.

"Hey, Lina." Ling greeted her "How was your day?"

"Yo, Ling." Lina greets her back "I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm good." Ling answers her before asking "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I want to ask you something." Lina says.

"And what do you want to ask me?" Ling asked her.

"Do you like Archie?" Lina asked.

"What?!" Ling stutters and blushes "Why you're asking me that?"

"Because I'm sure he likes you." Lina smiles at her "He always seems to be happy around you."

"Well, he is kind of cute." Ling says while blushing "The way he stood up for me against Ground Scaravich was how Ichika stood up against those bullies when I was a kid back then."

"This Ichika guy." Lina begins to ask her "Was he someone you and your friends loved?" Ling just went silent and blushed, but Lina got the general idea,

"So, what's your relationship with Archie?" Ling asked her "You and him are real close to each other."

"Well, him and me." Lina begins to explain "We have a brother and sister relationship. He's like a little brother to me and I want to see him happy. Think I can count on you for that?"

"Leave it to me." Ling answers her "I'll make sure he's happy."

"I'm glad to hear that." Lina smiles at her.

* * *

Meanwhile with Archie. he was practicing his magic on the balcony so that he won't blast anything in the building. He starts chanting a spell for the Dragon Slave "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the that stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let all the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess… Dragon Slave!" He fires a red beam from his hands into the sky and it depresses into separate directions. He breaths a heavy sigh and falls to the floor.

"That was an amazing sight." Char says "You're getting better at it."

"Well, I still can't do any more that the Dragon Slave." Archie answers her "I can only do a fireball, flare arrow, and some other smaller spells and even the Raw Tilt. Anything more powerful then that or the Dragon Slave is something I can't do."

"It's alright." Char smiles at him "You don't have to use powerful magic to be strong. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Maybe you're right." Archie says "I don't need to use powerful magic. I need to believe in myself more."

"That's the spirit." Char says "So, what do you think of Ling?"

"W-What?!" Archie stutters and blushes "Why you'd ask me that?"

"Because I can tell she's happy being with you." Char answers him.

"Well, she's a nice girl." Archie stutters "She's sweet and kind. Her smile is comforting and her hugs are warm."

"That's a nice thing to say." Char smiles at him "I want you to keep her happy and safe. Think you can do that for me and the others?"

"I can do that." Archie answers her "I'll make sure she's safe and happy."

"Thank you, Archie." Char miles and hugs him "I know you and her will be together."

* * *

When Cecilia was grooming her hair, she got a call from her comlink. She went up to it, picked it up and answered it. "This is Cecilia, what is it?" She asked.

"Alcott. We located the Zero Nightmare." Signas was on the other line. "It's spotted in an abandon factory in Sector Five of Neo Tokyo. Get everyone together so we can get to the bottom of this mystery!"

"Understood, Commander." Cecilia nodded with a serious frown as she cuts the channel. She looked at her window. "It's time we clear Zero's name and catch this impostor!" She clenched her fists.

* * *

Soon, our heroes arrived at the factory, all the while, they decided to talk about the Zero Nightmare. "So this Zero Nightmare is posing as your friend so this Isoc guy framed him for something he didn't do?" Kaname asked confusedly.

"Yeah. And that's why we're going to catch this impostor and clear our friend's name." Ling nodded.

"Hahahaha! So you finally made it, huh?" A voice mocked as everyone saw the Zero Nightmare standing on a platform, he jumped off and landed on his feet and glared at the gang with an evil smile. "How nice to see you again, X and IS pilots, my dear friends."

"Shut your trap!" Laura snarled as she pointed her greatsword at the Zero Nightmare. "You're not Zero! You're ruining his reputation by posing as him!" The Zero Nightmare snickered darkly.

"No… I am the real Zero, the perfect real Zero."

"That's enough talk from you! Time for you to pay the Pied Piper!" Houki yelled as she charged towards the Zero Nightmare and slashed him, Nightmare Zero smirked darkly as he warped out of sight. "W-What?!" Houki's eyes widen in shock as Nightmare Zero reappeared behind her and tried to slash her, but Houki back flipped out of the way, but Nightmare Zero warped in front of her and punched her in the gut and kneeing her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground and render her conscious for the fight.

"Why you little!" Naru snarled as she threw a punch at Nightmare Zero, but he ducked and gave her a killer uppercut, sending her flying across the room. Naru kneed down and spat out some salvia. "Dang, he's good…" She muttered in amazement and a bit of fear.

"Take this, you impostor!" Cecilia yelled as she and Sousuke fired their weapons at Nightmare Zero, but Nightmare Zero smirked as he raised a defense shield and blocked the shots.

"I-Is he even human?!" Sousuke's eyes widen in shock as Hakufu, Ryomu and Bachou charged towards Nightmare Zero and tried to land hits on him, but in a quick blur, Nightmare Zero was able to knock them out for the rest of the fight.

"Shoot! He's stronger than our Dragon powers!" Ryofu frowned as she and Kan'u charged towards Nightmare Zero, but he made two clones of himself and they easily defeated the two of them.

"Is that all you got? You are pathetic weakling!" Nightmare Zero grinned cruelly.

"How dare you… RAGHHHHHHHHH!" Motoko charged towards Nightmare Zero, but in a quick instant, Nightmare Zero grabbed Motoko's blade, surpising and shocking her to no extent. 'I-Impossible… He has the same speed as my sister…' She thought in her mind with a expression of fear, Nightmare Zero then threw her across the room, she landed beside Naru.

"X! What should we do?! This impostor is stronger than he looks!" Char gasped as she saw Tatenashi and Kanzashi charging towards Nightmare Zero, they tried to land hits on him, but he blocked every attack they can throw at him.

"We have to keep trying! Everyone! Go all out!" X issued.

"Got it!" Zel charged towards Nightmare Zero and both fighters clashed in a fury of blades for about 55 seconds until Nightmare Zero got the upper hand and slashed Zel three times, he was really lucky he is a chimera right now, otherwise, it could be fatal. Nightmare Zero then kicked Zel with such force, it implanted him into a wall.

"Fireball!" Lina and Archie yelled as they flung fireballs at Nightmare Zero, but he deflected them with ease. Amelia then charged towards Nightmare Zero and tried to land a punch on him, but she was blown away by Nightmare Zero's spinning whirlwind attack.

"Oh no… We're down to three fighters left, me, X and Laura!" Ling gulped as Laura yelled out her battle cry as she charged towards Nightmare Zero and slashed him, but it did no effect as Nightmare Zero slashed her two times, knocking her out for the rest of the fight.

Nightmare Zero snickered darkly as he glared at X and Ling. X got out his Z-Saber and Ling got into a defensive position. "It's just you two and me now…" Nightmare Zero smirked sinisterly as he walked towards X and Ling slowly and menacingly. "You don't have a chance against me, even with your limitless potential, I already made quick work of your pathetic friends. Face it X, you're alone!"

"No…" A familiar voice said coolly. "They are not alone!" A slash hit Nightmare Zero, this time, inflicting great damage on him.

"Gak!" Nightmare Zero gawked as he held his wound. Snarling, he turned to see the hooded figure from the last two chapters. "Who are you?! Are you aware you're dealing with the famous Maverick Hunter, Zero?!" He demanded.

"No… You're just an impostor who is fighting for evil!" The figure took off his cloak and in a quick instant, he made short work of Nightmare Zero.

"U-Unbelievable…!" Nightmare Zero screamed in agony as he faded to nothingness.

The gang recovered and looked at the figure with his back turned. Ling's eyes widen in shock. "Z-Zero?!" Ling gasped in shock and happiness.

"My reputation has been damaged while away… being thought of as some stupid toy…" Zero frowned, with his back still turned..

"… Zero Zero! You're alive?!" X gasped at his friend.

"It really is you, Zero!" Char gasped happily.

"Huh." Zero smirks at him "So, X is alive, is he? Seems Sigma didn't defeat me after all."

"But we searched all over for your parts, your signal, but we found nothing, so…" Kanzashi lowered her head despondently.

"That is most unfortunate." Zero nodded. "I hid myself while that boy and Dr. Light repair me." Zero smiled. The IS girls gasped in shock, could Zero be referring to…?

"Zero… Do you still remember about being the last creation of Dr. Wily?" X asked him hopefully.

Yeah. But thanks to Dr. Light and that boy, I was able to break free from the chains of my evil creator. I had to wait until they healed me. They even built me a new Z-Saber. I call this Z-Saber, the Z-Saber 2. Well, it's been an emotional reunion… But now we must face the Nightmare." Zero smiled at his friends.

"If the Reploids are eradicated. then mankind… no the Earth itself will face a crisis." X frowns as clutches his fist.

"Let's go, X and IS Pilots!" Zero grinned heroically "Destroy the Nightmare!"

Yes." X nods in agreement "We will join hands… And never let anyone sever us again! Let's go, Zero!" Both X and Zero locked arms

"Welcome back, Zero!" Cecilia sniffled with a smile as she wept tears of joy.

"Iris will be happy to know that you're alive!" Kanzashi smiled warmly as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

At long last, our heroes are reunited with Zero, their closest friend and biggest ally, now it's time to find the masterminds who are tarnishing Zero's good name!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Blizzard Wolffang: Overcoming Your Dark Pasts! Deadly Hike in The Icy Mountains!**

**A/n: Now that Zero is back, our heroes can find the masterminds who are tarnishing Zero's good name and save the world and omniverse once again, so next up, our heroes recruit Blizzard Wolffang in the 150th chapter of MegaMan X IS, so look forward to it!**


	150. Blizzard Wolfang

**A/n: Hey everyone, welcome to the 150th chapter of MegaMan X IS. This is a special chapter because of the hard work me and my partner put into this chapter, it may be a bit short, but bear with us now. I want to thank my reviewers for helping me reach another milestone in fanfic writing. So without further ado, here is Chapter 150 of MegaMan X IS!**

**Chapter 150: Blizzard Wolfang: Overcoming Your Sins! Deadly Hike in the Icy Mountains!**

* * *

Not long after Zero reunited with the group, everyone returned to X-Estate to rest up for their next mission and catch up with Zero.

"So, all this time you've been hiding while Dr. Light and this other guy was healing you?" Archie asked Zero in awe "But I gotta admit, if you weren't there to save us, we would've been goners."

"Glad I came just in time." Zero smiles before asking Archie "Your name is Archie, right?"

"That's me." Archie answers him "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've seen how you stood up for Ling against Ground Scaravich." Zero nodded before asking him "Think you can watch over her for us?" Both Ling and Archie blushed from the question and Zero smiled at them.

"I will watch over her for you." Archie nodded "I will keep her safe for you."

"That's good to hear." Zero smiles before turning to everyone else "I can tell the rest of you have been busy while I was in hiding. So, what's been going on?"

Everyone told Zero what's been happening until now. They told him about Isoc was framing him by using the Zero Nightmare to making it to look like Zero was the cause and sent Nightmare Investigators to "find" him and "stop" him.

"So, that's what been going on?" Zero frowned and crossed his arms "You've been fighting this Isoc and his Nightmare Investigators sent by Alia's old friend name Gate after everyone from the last war went back to their worlds five weeks ago. Is that about right so far?"

"That about sums it up." X answers him "We've also been helping our new friends get back home to their worlds after everything is over."

"I see." Zero nods before turning to Houki, eying her new ribbon and the scarf she has on. "Hey, Houki. I noticed you have a different ribbon and where did you get that scarf? Wait, doesn't that scarf belonged to Oichi?"

"It did belong to him." Houki answers him with a smile "He gave it to me just before we parted ways. I also gave him my ribbon to remember me, so he gave me his scarf to remember him. We made promise to on a date when he returns."

"I see." Zero nods and smiles at Houki "I always knew you and him would be perfect for each other. But did you get Nobunaga's blessings for that to happen? We all know how protective she can be of him."

"Not to worry, Zero." Houki answers him with a smile again. "I got her blessings and I gave her my word to never hurt him. So, we're on good terms with each other."

"That's good to hear." Zero smiled back "Just make sure you don't lose that scarf. Who knows what would happen if Nobunaga finds out you lost it."

"That's a good call." Houki nodded in agreement.

"So then." Zero begins to ask "Are you gonna introduce me to everyone here?"

Everyone started to introduce themselves to Zero and about how they got to their world. X also told Zero that because of the Zero Nightmare gong on, his good name is being stained and they have to find Isoc, Gate and the rest of the Nightmare Investigators and clear his name.

* * *

Soon, everyone headed to Hunter Base where Signas, Alia and Douglas are waiting for them. "First off, I want to say, welcome back, Zero." Signas smiled, arms crossed.

"Thanks. Sorry for worrying you all during my five week absence." Zero rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I already sent Iris a message saying you're alive. She will be happy to know you're alive, Zero. Be sure to visit her when you got time." Alia smiled for a moment before she frowned seriously. "I located the next Nightmare Investigator and like with the others, I know him very well."

"Well, what's his name?" Keitaro asked her.

"His name is Blizzard Wolfang, the former leader of a North Pole expedition team. Gate created him for investigating the North Pole for rare minerals to power Reploids. However, his entire team was destroyed by Mavericks and Wolfang was the only survivor. I'm sad to say this that I had a hand in destroying him by throwing him into a cold sea and making it look like an accident. The ones who really did this was my former boss and his colleagues who were jealous of Gate's achievements." Alia lowered her head despondently.

"Gate… the more I hear of him, I have a funny feeling he is behind this incident." Houki frowned as she clenched her fist.

"Gate disappeared before I joined the Maverick Hunters, so we need more data before we jump to conclusions." Alia told her with worry.

"Don't worry. We'll get Wolfang on our side. It's not your fault he was destroyed." Ling reassured Alia.

"If you say so, if we can get Wolfang on our side, he may have some valuable data for us to give." Alia nodded as the team warped to the North Pole Area to find Wolfang and convince him to join the Hunters.

* * *

**(North Pole Area…)**

* * *

"B-Brrrrr! Why is it so cold?!" Naru shivered as she rubbed herself to try to get warm. She noticed the IS girls were unaffected by the cold. "W-W-Why aren't you affected by the cold?"

"We're used to cold places like this." Laura told her with a smirk. "So the best thing to do is endure it and find Wolfang." Suddenly, lava rocks fell from the sky. "What the heck?! Those lava rocks weren't here before!" She gawked.

"It must be the Nightmare! We have to carefully navigate through this area while searching for Wolfang!" Zero grunted. Everyone nodded in agreement as they carefully navigate through the North Pole Area.

* * *

After getting past the pitfall area, they were heading into another area until X's helmet gem lights up and pointed to a secret passage above them. "Well, what do you know? Another Light Capsule." Cryburn smiled.

"Alright, wait here everyone, we'll be right back." X told everyone as he switch to the Falcon Armor and he, Zero and the IS girls entered the secret passage. Like before, they found a Light Capsule. X walked up to the Light Capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, Zero, IS pilots… I knew you would come here." Dr. Light smiled. It was then, Zero stepped forward.

"Dr. Light. Who was that boy in that IS who saved me and brought me to you so you can repair me?" Zero asked him, hoping for an answer.

"He's someone the IS pilots know. I will tell you his name at a later time." Dr. Light smiled. Zero nodded in understanding. "In the meantime, X, I want you to download the blueprints for the Shadow Armor's foot parts. With the foot parts, you can safely walk on spikes and stick to walls. Continue to fight the good fight, X and friends." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared. X and his friends nodded in agreement as X entered the capsule and downloaded the blueprints and sent them to Alia. The gang continued forward and they found Blizzard Wolfang, a humanoid blue wolf Reploid with his arms crossed and glaring at our heroes.

"I knew you would find me here. Before we fight, I regretted everything for not protecting my team. And I know it wasn't Alia's fault who caused my death. But Gate… he revived me and I am indebted to him. So I must fight to atone for my sins! So fight me, Hunters!" Wolfang got into a battle stance.

"No! There's no reason for that!" Char shook her head in protest, Wolfang lowered his fists and looked at the IS pilot with confusion before realizing who she is.

"I know you… You're the daughter of the Dunois family of 2035. Your father was an unspeakable evil man who only cared about power and wanting to save his company without the consent of others. You and I have dark pasts and the only way to overcome them is by fighting." Wolfang frowned.

"I overcame my father's dark plans in the past with the help of Ichika and the man I loved, X. So there is no reason for us to fight." Char reasoned with him.

"How so? You do realize you're fighting a Maverick, are you?" Wolfang questioned her.

"Yes, but you can return to being a Reploid. It's not too late to stop your master's evil plans. Wolfang, I know you had a tough past because of what happened a long time ago, but it can be overcome if you do the right thing." Char smiled warmly at him, making him blush.

"H-How so?" Wolfang stuttered as he looked away, shyly.

"The ones who are to blame are Alia's former supervisors, if you let us bring them to justice, your name will be cleared and you'll no longer be a Maverick." Char told him before adding "So the only way to redeem yourself is to join the Maverick Hunters and stop Isoc and his mysterious master. So please, help us stop the Nightmare!" Char pleaded.

Wolfang was silent for a moment until he closed his eyes and thought about it. 10 seconds later, he opened his eyes and looked at Char with a soft smile. "It appears you have a point, young Dunois child. The only way to truly redeem myself is to join the Hunters and stop Isoc." He then walked up to X and Zero and held out his hand. "X, Zero. Take my powers. It will help you in stopping the true mastermind behind this incident." X and Zero nodded as they touched Wolfang's hand and acquired his powers.

X yelled out "Ice Burst!" X fired a ice block.

Zero yelled out "Hyoroga! (Ice Wolf Fang!)" Zero immediately latched to the ceiling and slashed out three icicle fangs from the ceiling.

"Now there's only four Nightmare Investigators left." Cecilia smiled. In her thoughts 'Still, there is High Max to deal with. But our attacks can't even dent him! There has to be some way to damage him…'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Rainy Turtloid: Rematch in the Inami Temple!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes help the Slayers get their revenge on Rainy Turtloid and get the next Shadow Armor part for X. So stay tuned for more updates. And thank you for reading the 150th chapter of MegaMan X IS. I hope to reach 200 chapters by this year. See you then!**


	151. Rainy Turtloid

**A/n: Time for another chapter update, today's Maverick is Rainy Turtloid and our heroes helped the Slayers get their revenge on him. So without further ado, here is Chapter 151.**

**Chapter 151: Rainy Turtloid: Rematch in the Inami Temple!**

* * *

Late that night in the skyline of Neo Tokyo, Xellos was watching the heroes from a separate building from X-Estate.

"Looks like the Hunters have already made it halfway through this war." Xellos smiled to himself "I can tell this will be enjoyable since I let them live from our last encounter. I'll just make myself known to them later." Then his comlink rings and he answers it "Yes, this is Xellos."

"What do you think you're doing, Xellos?" Isoc asked him angriy through the comlink. "Why are you wasting time watching them? You know about the deal you made with Master Gate."

"Don't worry, I remember about the deal." Xellos nodded "I help him with his plans to get revenge on his former friend, Alia."

"Keep that in mind, Mazuko." Isoc warned "I know you're up to something."

"Who, me?" Xellos innocently says "I wouldn't dream of betraying Gate like that. I gave him my word to help him on his path for revenge."

"See that you don't." Isoc threatened and cuts the channel.

"You poor fools." Xellos smiles menacingly "You really think you have power over me? Guess again, I'll make sure you fail on this revenge trip of yours and lead those Hunters on the right path to find you, Sigma." He says and vanishes into the dead of night.

* * *

The next morning at X-Estate, the heroes were taking a little break before they start on their next mission. Ryofu was doing some training on the balcony to keep herself ready for anything. Houki was watching her train.

"Well, I can tell you're just about ready for anything that comes our way." Houki smiled/ while giving her a towel and water.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ryofu smiled. "I have to keep myself in peek physical form to take on anyone that comes our way."

"I can see that." Houki nodded "Although, with that body of yours, you can have any guy fall for you."

"Speaking of which…" Ryofu says in a flirtatious tone "You look impressive yourself, Houki."

"W-What do you mean?" Houki stutters and steps back a little "Why are you looking at me like that? What's that look in your eyes?"

"What I mean is that you look lovely, Houki." Ryofu flirts with her "Your hair, your body, your face and your radiance. You really are beautiful, Houki."

"W-Wait, you can't do that!" Houki stutters and sweat dropped "I already have a boyfriend!"

"Is that so?" Ryofu smirks "Then how about you, him and me have a three way relationship? We can have the time of our lives."

"I… Uh…"Houki stutters and backs off "I need to go now! I need to get ready for our next mission!" With that said, she ran out of the room, blushing madly.

"Well, that was something else." Ryofu smirked "I wonder who can I have some fun with?"

* * *

Later in that halls of X-Estate, Laura was reading a fantasy novel until she sees Ryofu walking up to her.

"Ryofu, how you doing?" Laura greeted her "You seem cheerful about something. What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's like this, Laura." Ryofu says in a flirtatious tone "I want to know everything about you."

"W-What do you mean?" Laura stammered and steps back a little "Why you want to know everything?"

"It's exactly what I mean." Ryofu smiled in a flirtious tone. "When I said everything, I mean everything."

"Well, this what I call deja vu." Tatenashi commented while watching them "This like how I did that to you, Laura."

Them a series of unpleasant memories flashed through her head and she backed off from Ryofu and ran away from her, leaving both her and Tatenashi confused.

* * *

A little later, Ryomu and Zero were in the living room.

"So, you were the last of this Dr. Wily?" Ryomu asked him "That must've been the worse for you."

"It was." Zero answered her "I was made to be his last attempt for his plans of world domination."

"That's just cruel!" Ryomu frowned "Why would he want to rule the world for? What's in it for him?"

"He couldn't take being in Dr. Light's shadow." Zero frowns and crossed his arms "He let his pride get the better of him and he wanted to use Dr. Light's own inventions to place the blame on him."

"That's just sounds selfish and pathetic of him." Ryomu frowns "He let his pride overcome him and wants to overthrow Dr. Light just because he was tired of playing second fiddle."

"If it wasn't for X and the others." Zero smiles "I wouldn't be here now. They help me break the chains of my past and became my first friends."

"That's good." Ryomu smiles at him "It was thanks to them, you were able to escape from your past."

* * *

A while later, X and the gang were contacted by Alia "Everyone, I found where Rainy Turtloid is located! He's at the Inami Temple!"

The Slayers gasped at hearing his name and the rest of the group looked at them.

"I guess you know who that is then?" Alia asked them.

"Know him?" Zelgadis growled. "He's the one that almost killed us last time!"

"He was stomping through my kingdom of Seyruun!" Amelia shouted in anger. "He nearly hurt innocent people and we had no choice but to retreat from him."

"When I see that overgrown turtle." Lina growls in anger and fire appears around her "I'm gonna make him into turtle soup and eat him!"

"Has she always been this way?" Ling asked Archie.

"Yep, she doesn't take losing lightly." Archie answers her while rubbing his forehead with a sigh "Whenever she loses to someone like that, she do whatever it takes to get her revenge. In other words, she's a sore loser. But she's right about one thing, we need to settle this with Rainy Turtloid for attacking Seyruun like that!"

"So, what's the story behind him?" X asked Alia.

"Rainy Turtloid was a member of a water high quality research them." Alia begins to explain "Gate created him to explore areas with high levels of pollution too great for humans and other Reploids to investigate. His defense system were greatly heightened, but there were concerns about his defensive capabilities being too great and they demanded Gate to weaken him. But Gate refused to comply and as a result, Rainy Turtloid took his own life so as not to be a burden to his creator. He was later revived and became a Nightmare Investigator."

"That's quite a story." Cecilia muttered "I almost feel bad for him."

"But we can't ignore one fact." X frowned. "He tried to destroy an entire city and almost took innocent lives! He must be stopped at all cost!"

"Right!" Everyone sounded in agreement and the Slayers looked at him in surprised.

"So then…" Lina begins to ask "You're gonna help us?"

"We will help you." X smiles at them "He must pay for his actions for attacking Seyruun."

"That's right." Zero steps in "He attacked your home and we're gonna help you get even with him."

"He's not gonna get away that easily." Houki also steps in "He needs to be brought to justice for everything he's done to you. We're gonna make sure of that."

"You guys…" The Slayers were smiling at their friends and started tearing up a little.

* * *

And so, our heroes warped to the Inami Temple. Everyone save for X and Zero were wearing the RepArmors' helmets to protect them from the polluted atmosphere. Suddenly, it was raining, but not that kind of rain,,, No, it was acid rain! Luckily, the RepArmors protected them from that, and Cryburn's mech also protects him from it.

"This rain isn't normal." Cryburn muttered. "It's acid rain!" Alia came on a channel.

"Correct. Rainy Turtloid has built acid rain generators to try to make the pollution on Earth worsen. You must find all of them and destroy them. Good luck." Alia wished them luck as she cuts the channel. With that said, X and the gang began their dangerous trek through the Inami Temple, battling Nightmare Mavericks, rescuing Reploids and destroying the acid rain generators. After 25 minutes, they arrived at the near end of the Inami Temple. X's helmet gem's lights up and it pointed forward.

"Cool, an Light Capsule in here." Keitaro smiled.

"Great… Now we have to get X's armor upgrade from that old dude…" Sarah muttered in boredom but a glare from Houki made her shut her trap in fear because of that spanking Houki gave her for being rude.

When they got near the location, they saw the spikes are too dangerous to navigate through. X smiled. "Not a problem. Switching to Gaea Armor!" X switched to the Gaea Armor and walked through the spikes with a breeze. X walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X. Take the blueprints for the Shadow Armor's body parts, with it, damage done to you is reduced to 50 percent and you can use a powerful Giga Attack when you accumulate enough damage. I will always watch over you, X, my proud and noble creation." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared.

"Thank you, Dr. Light." X whispered with a smile as he entered the capsule and downloaded the blueprints and transfer them to Alia. X regrouped with his friends and they proceeded to destroy the last of the acid rain generators and entered Rainy Turtloid's lair.

* * *

He turns around to face the heroes and glares at them "So, you made it here. I'm impressed you managed to shut down my Acid Rain generators. Well well, looks like you five did managed to survive our last encounter."

"Rainy Turtloid!" Lina shouts at him in fury. "You may have won in our last encounter, but we will settle this here and now!"

"You attacked my kingdom! My home, Seyruun!" Amelia shouted at him in anger. "You nearly cost the lives of innocent people and for what?! What do you have to gain for that?"

"What we want to gain?" Rainy Turtloid repeats her with a cruel laugh "What we want to gain is a paradise made only for Reploids!"

"That's just selfish, you creep!" Archie yells at him "What good will come in your so called paradise? You want to eliminate all human life just for your paradise!"

"Not the kind of I would want to live!" Zelgadis frowns and readies his sword "You think you can make a world for you Reploids? How stupid can you get?!"

"Pretty stupid, that's for sure!" Gourry agrees with Zel "You want to kick other people out of their homes just for your sake? I'd say that's just cruel and inhuman!"

"We'll make sure you won't win!" X steps in "You're gonna pay for your crimes and everything you've done!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and got into battle stance.

"Is that so?" Rainy Turtloid frowns and got into battle stance "Then I'll finish you off here and now! Like how I should have before!" He turns around to fire missiles from his shell and the battle begins.

"Take this, Rainy Turtloid!" Houki yelled as she charged towards the gems on Turtloid's back and slashed them three times, destroying one of them.

"Ack!" Turtloid grunted as he glared at the IS pilot. "So you found out my weakspot, have you? Well, the yolks on you! I have another weakness other than my gems and I won't tell you!" He threw a punch at Houki, but she backfliped out of the way.

"Cecilia! Destroy the remaining gem on his back!" Houki shouted out to her.

"Roger that!" Cecilia nodded as she charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at the final gem on Turtloid's back, destroying it. Turtloid growled as he retracted into his shell and rolled around, trying to hit the gang, but they dodged it.

When Turtloid got out of his shell, X yelled out "Ice Burst!" X fired the ice shot at Turtloid, freezing him.

"Now's our chance! Fireball!" Lina yelled as she launched her favorite spell at Turtloid, giving him damage this time.

"Raw Tilt!" Amelia yelled as she flung the spell at Turtloid, giving Turtloid more damage than ever.

"Freeze Arrow!" Zel flung the spell at Turtloid, giving him even more damage. Gourry and Kanzashi rushed in and slashed Turtloid five times, giving him heavy damage.

Turtloid broke free and growled softly at the gang. "You're not half bad, but I'm bigger than all of you!" Turtloid regenerate the two gems on his back and they fired more missiles at the gang.

"Well, you know the saying! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Hakufu yelled as she and Kan'u charged towards the first gem and threw punches and kicks on it, destroying it.

"My, you need to be taught some manners, Maverick." Ryofu smirked as she leaped up and dive kicked into the second gem, destroying it as well.

"Take this!" Zero yelled as he charged towards Turtloid and slashed him three times. Turtloid yelped in pain as he glared at Zero.

"So, you're still alive, eh, Zero? I heard you were dead." Turtloid commented as he threw a punch at Zero. Zero side stepped out of the way.

"Well, you know me." Zero frowned as he dashed in and slashed Turtloid two times. "Never say die."

"Then allow me to retire you into submission!" Turtloid yelled as he retracted into his shell and tried to ram into Zero, but he dodged rolled out of the way. When Turtloid got out of his shell, X fired another Ice Burst at him, freezing him. Naru threw her famous Naru Punch at Turtloid, giving him bigger damage.

"Take this, fiend!" Char and Tatenashi yelled in unison as they charged in and thrusts their spears at Turtloid's immobile body. Ling charged in and punched and kicked him five times, giving him large damage.

Turtloid broke free and yelled "That's it, you brats! Time for a little lesson in agony! Meteor Rain!" He retracted into his shell and rolled into the sky. Cryburn noticed what he's up to.

"Watch out, everyone! He's up to something! I advise you get out of his way!" He warned. Everyone nodded in agreement as Turtloid made acid rain appear and the gang got out of the way. Turtloid landed on his feet and glared at the gang, but he noticed Archie powering up.

"What in the…" Turtloid gasped as Archie opened his eyes and was ready to fling his spell at him.

"Dragon Slave!" Powered up by the RepArmor and his medallion, Archie flung the spell at Turtloid, damaging him greatly and ending the fight.

"F-F-Forgive me… Master… G-auggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Turtloid screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"That'll show ya!" Lina grinned as she did the V for Victory sign. She turned to Archie with a smile. "You were awesome, Archie! We finally got our revenge on that jerk!"

"Hehehe. Thanks." Archie closed his eyes and smiled. "But we can't let his power go to waste. X, Zero. You know what to do." X and Zero nodded in agreement as they walked up to Turtloid's remains and touched his pieces.

X yelled out "Meteor Rain!" He fired a blue acid like bubble.

"Ensuizan! (Circling Water Slash!)" Zero crouched down and did a spinning attack, Zero then repeated the same attack in the air.

"Now there's only three Nightmare Investigators left and we have about 1900 Nightmare Souls." Cecilia cheered.

"Yeah. We're getting close to whoever is behind this." Sousuke nodded in agreement.

"We did well as a team." Shinobu smiled cheerfully.

"Alright, let's head back to Hunter Base and head home." X smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement as they warped back to Hunter Base. Now there's only three Investigators left. But what of Xellos?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Round 2 with Xellos! How Can We Defeat the Trickster Mage?!**

**A/n: Next up is the second battle with Xellos. Note that Panther J and I will do three battles with Xellos, we already did the first one, now we're doing the second one, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	152. Round Two with Xellos!

**Chapter 152: Round 2 with Xellos! How Can We Defeat the Trickster Mage?!**

In Gate's laboratory, Gate, Isoc and Xellos were watching the monitor of the Hunters defeating Rainy Turtloid.

"Those Hunters are more persistent then I realized." Gate frowns and crossed his arms "We'll have to deal with them sooner or later before they interfere with our plans."

"Yes, Master Gate." Isoc says "Perhaps I should send a Mechaniloid or High Max to their city and destroy them?"

"That won't be necessary." Xellos steps in "I propose we try a different approach. I'll attach their base and lure them into a trap. But to do that, I'm gonna to goad them into fighting me."

"Very well, Xellos." Gate nodded in agreement before he threaten "We'll go with your plan. But if you fail or even think of doubled crossing me, you will regret it with your life!"

"Not at all, Gate." Xellos playfully says "I wouldn't dream of doing that. I'll handle those Hunters for you." He bows to Gate and vanished to Hunter Base.

* * *

The next morning at X-Estate, everyone was eating breakfast at the dining table. However, everyone was disgusted by Lina and Gourry's eating habits as they scarf down on everything on the table and fighting over each other's plates when one of them took the others food. Amelia, Zelgadis and Archie couldn't help but sweat drop at their less than refined table manners.

"Are they always like this?" Cecilia asked the three with her left eye twitching.

"Unfortunately, yes." Amelia sighed "They always fight over the food and always let the rest of us pay for it."

"Just how many food they can eat?" Naru gawked "That doesn't seem possible for a normal human stomach can take."

"Then you haven't seen anything yet." Archie muttered. "They can eat everything off the menu and then some."

"Everything off the menu?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Yep, that's right." Archie nods "There was even one time Lina wanted to eat Dragon Cuisine."

"Wait, Dragon Cuisine?" Kaname confusingly asked "Who in the right mind would make a cuisine out of a dragon? And even if they could do that, what kind of dragon they would use?"

"Lake Dragons." Zelgadis answers for Archie "They have to catch it and kill it by striking a spot on its neck that's flesh instead of scales like the rest of its body. However, there's only one problem when making Dragon Cuisine."

"And what's the problem when making it?" Keitaro asked worryingly.

"The dragon has to be cooked in half a year." Archie answers him "You have to cut out the poison from its innards, bury it in the ground for four months, keep boiling for a few weeks while making the broth, marinade it for two weeks, freeze it for a month and make it just right. No more, no less than that. That's how Dragon Cuisine is made and only made for royalty."

"No wonder only royalty can eat it." Houki winced "That must be a pain in the butt to make."

"It is." Amelia nodded. "Miss Lina couldn't wait that long and wanted to eat it now. So, we had no choice but to carry her out of the restaurant and come back when it was ready."

Then X get a call from Signas and he answers his wrist computer "This is X. What seems to be the problem, Commander?"

"We've got a emergency here!" Signas says "Someone is attacking Hunter Base and none of our weapons are hurting him! He's already taken out half of the Hunters and is making his way to the command room! He appears to be after Alia after she ran off to contact you, but we haven't heard from her since!"

"Roger! We'll be their right away!" X salutes to Signas and turns to everyone "Hunter Base is being attacked by someone and he's after Alia! We have to save her right now!"

"Right!" Everyone yelled in agreement and warped to Hunter Base.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hunter Base, it was like a warzone as many Hunter soldiers were injured or killed as Signas and Douglas were looking for Alia.

"Douglas, any sign of her?" Signas asked him "Have you located Alia yet?"

"I can't seem to find her!" Douglas answers him worriedly as he tried to get the computers to work. "Whoever this guy is, he's taking out all our camera feeds around the base to keep us from finding Alia!"

"Blast it all!" Signas slams his fist onto his chair until the heroes warped in "Everyone, I'm glad to see your faces here!"

"We're here to help, Commander!" X salutes to Signas "Who's attacking the base and is after Alia?"

"We don't know his name." Douglas answers for Signas "But we do know he has purple hair with a creepy smile and a shrill voice!"

Everyone instantly remembers the description of the person in question.

"Xellos…" X clutched his fist "Where did he and Alia ran off to?"

"They went deeper into the base." Signas answers him "He went after her just as soon he appeared and Alia started running when he said he would take her to meet an "old friend" of hers."

"Roger! We'll find them!" X and the gang saluted to Signas and left to find Alia and Xellos.

* * *

**With Xellos**

* * *

"Alia, where are you?" Xellos calls in a singsong tone "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He takes out Hunter after Hunter as he searches for Alia. Alia was hiding in a separate room and shivering in terror as Xellos get closer and closer to her until he finally found her "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"No, stay back!" Alia crawls away from Xellos until she was backed against the wall "I don't want to see him again! Not after all he's done!"

"Now, that's not very nice." Xellos says "After for so long, you still don't want to see your old flame again? You can be just cruel, Alia."

"That's funny, coming from you!" Lina shouted at him from behind "You Mazuko thrive on the anguish of humans! If that's not cruel, then I don't know what is!"

"Well, speak of the devil." Xellos turns to face the heroes "I was wondering when you would so up. Looks like you made it in time."

"Time? Time for what?" Houki asked him "You're up to something, aren't you?"

Now, that is a secret." Xellos does his trademark pose "However, I'll tell you this. If you really want to know, you'll have to defeat me!"

"And that's what we're planning to do, Xellos!" X screamed out in anger. "You're gonna pay for attacking Hunter Base and scaring our friend!" With sides charged at each other and the battle begins.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at Xellos, but it went through him. "Shoot… It's just as Lina said… He truly is an ancient demon." Cecilia gulped.

"Why thank you for the compliment, Miss Alcott." Xellos snickered playfully as he warped in front of her and punched her in the gut, knocking her out for the fight. Houki yelled out her battle cry as she charged towards Xellos and slashed him, but like before, the attacks went through him. "Oh my, miss Shinonono. Didn't your mother told you not to play with swords?" He taunted as he casted a wind spell to knock her into a wall.

"Houki!" Alia gasped in shock. "Are you alright?!"

"Just wounded, but I'm not really hurt." Houki winced as she rubbed her shoulder. "It's just as Lina and her friends said, nothing can harm him."

X got out his Z-Saber and slashed Xellos, but it was the same as before, the attack went through him and not harming the mazuko. "My, my, X. Is that anyway to treat your guests?" Xellos smiled as he kicked X with such force, it almost implanted him into a wall.

"Fireball!" Lina and Archie yelled as they flung their spells at Xellos, but he put up a defensive barrier to block the magic. Gourry and Zel charged towards Xellos and slashed him, but it didn't do any good as Xellos used telekinesis to push them back a little.

"Take this, you fiend!" Cryburn yelled in fury as he used his robot suit to fire guns, but Xellos held out his hand and blocked them, the bullets fell to the floor, it was like that one scene from the Matrix series. Xellos then casted dark magic at Cryburn, knocking him into a wall.

"Why you little!" Laura snarled as she swoop in with Kanzashi and they both slash him, but he blocked their blades with both hands and used telekinesis to knock them into the hallway.

"This is bad! What should we do?! He's just as Lina and friends say he was!" Char yelled out in worry.

"We have to keep him busy until help arrives!" Sousuke grunted as he fired a clip's worth of bullets at Xellos, but he blocked them like before.

Tatenashi fired more beams from her drill spear, but Xellos phased through them and knocked Tatenashi out. "I believe it is time we end this second battle." Xellos opened his eyes and emitted an energy burst that knocked out the heroes except for Alia.

After the battle, Xellos was once again the victor and walks up to the defeated heroes.

"Looks like I win again." Xellos smiled and makes sure Gate or Isoc wasn't watching them "However, I mean no harm to any of you."

"What do you mean?" X asked him while in exhaustion.

"What I mean is this." Xellos answers him "I'm not here to help your enemies conquer the omniverse. I'm here on a spying mission on Lord Beastmaster's orders."

"Hey, you!" Zero shouted at Xellos with his Z-Saber drawn as he appeared "You keep away from my friends and leave Alia alone!"

"So, you're the last of Dr. Wily's creations?" Xellos glares at Zero "Are you still willing to fight even after you now know the truth about your past?"

"I've broken from this chains." Zero replies to him "I will fight against my creator's ambitions and put an end to the Maverick Wars once and for all! Because I have friends now and they're mine and X's strength!"

Xellos was moved by Zero's words and lowers his head and says "I see that." He lifts his head back up "I'll let you go. The next time we meet, I will fight you fairly like true gentlemen." He turns his back and adds something else before leaving "One last thing, if you can defeat me with that resolve of yours. Then I'll tell you about Isoc's true boss and real purpose about the Nightmare. I'll see you then." Then he warps out.

X was silent as he stood up and helped both Char and Alia up. He hoped he and the others will defeat Xellos the next time they fight.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Dynamo's Return! Battle for the Nightmare Souls!**

**A/n: Next up is the return of that crazy 4th wall breaking mercenary Reploid, Dynamo, so stay tuned for more updates.**

**Dynamo: So stay tuned for my return! (Winks)**


	153. Dynamo's Return!

**Chapter 153: Dynamo's Return! Battle for the Nightmare Souls!**

* * *

Less that a week has passed since Xellos attacked Hunter Base and defeated everyone twice in a row, but not before him revealing that he's not with their enemies and he was a spy for this Lord Beastmaster. Everyone was at X-Estate still recovering from Xellos' assault, most of them with bruised egos.

On the balcony, Motoko and Zero were sparring with each other and Zero was winning.

"Is that really all you can do, Motoko?" Zero asked his exhausted opponent with a glare "I'm sure you can do better that that. Or was your skills all talk?"

"I'll show you talk!" Motoko yells and charges at Zero "You think you're better that me, you vile male?!"

As she rushes towards Zero, he got into a defensive stance and knock her katana out of her hands, trips her up with his foot and points his Z-Saber at her as her katana hits the ground blade first.

"I don't think I'm better." Zero glares at her "I know I'm better. You think all males are bad when in reality, women are also in the same category. You let your anger and hatred towards men blind you to the fact that both men and women have flaws about themselves, but that doesn't mean they always hate each other. Think about what I said and maybe you'll find the truth." Zero heads back into X-Estate leaving Motoko to her thoughts about men.

'Maybe he's right.' Motoko thought to herself as she lowered her head despondently 'Maybe my hatred towards men was because my sister went elope with her lover and I was acting like a spoiled brat because of it. Seeing some of the others made me realize something, each of them have someone they love and they love them back. There's Houki with that scarf given to her by this Oichi and she gave him her hair ribbon and was on good terms with his sister, Nobunaga. X and Char were always together and they seem to be really happy being with each other. Now there's Ling and Archie, those two seem to be getting closer and closer each day. Even Zero has this Iris girl and she's the commander of this Repliforce. Perhaps it's time for me to change my outlook on men and be more nicer to Keitaro, since I never gave him a thank you or the respect he deserves for caring for us.'

* * *

**In the living room**

* * *

Archie and Ling were playing Mario Party 10 and it was a tie between them has them race to get the last star and were on the last round of the game, but Archie has more coins than Ling until Archie lands on a Bowser Space. Archie was playing as Waluigi and Ling was Rosalina and their opponents are Donkey Kong and Peach.

"Oh, come on!" Archie shouted in distress "Not that space again! I got Bowser at least once in every round!"

"That must be a new record." Ling joked "A lot of people get Bowser at least a few times in every round. Hope you can get Bowser Revolution or anything like that."

The Koopa King himself selected Bowser Revolution and everyone's coins were evened out between them.

"Well, it could be a lot worse." Archie sighs in relief "That got me worried for a moment there." Until he realized he was on the red team and Ling was on the blue team with both Donkey Kong and Peach "I just had to open my mouth."

After the final mini game, the results were being counted and Ling won because of the last mini game and Archie got second place because of his coin lead.

"So, Archie, I want to ask you something." Ling begins to ask him "How did you and Lina met? She told me you and her have a brother and sister relationship."

"Well, it's like this." Archie begins to explain "I was from a different town where my family owned a restaurant that was popular and for families to eat at. I always help with my family in the restaurant like helping my mom and grandfather in the kitchen, I also help my sister and father waiting tables. It wasn't until the princess came from the castle to our restaurant and made it look like we were making alleged bad food from rotten ingredients and made our business go down until no one came again."

"That's just stupid!" Ling yells in anger "Why would she do that?! She has no right to do that! She was being selfish!"

"I'm not really sure." Archie answers her "I think it was because we were more popular than her and wanted us out of the picture. Anyway, half of my family was separated from each other. From what I heard, my mother and grandfather were sent to jail and was executed. After that, the rest of us managed to escape and headed to Lina's hometown and live there ever since. This bracelet was all I have left of mom after she was arrested and executed. I was always really timid from other kids and was always bullied until Lina help me. Since then, we became like brother and sister and she introduce me to her family. My sister has later fell ill and she died after a painful week. After Luna, Lina's sister, told her to go see the world, Lina told me to see the world. After I met Lina again, you can guess what happens after that."

"That sounds sad." Ling lowered her head despondently "That princess was being selfish because you were popular with people and decided to make up stories about you making horrible food. So, you went into hiding at Lina's hometown beaches of her selfishness. On the plus side, you and Lina bacame the best of friends, almost like brother and sister."

"Yeah, you're right." Archie cheers up and smiles "We did became the best of friends and I never regretted meeting her. If it wasn't for Lina, I'd still be the same timid pipsqueak that everyone always picks on. Lina telling me to go see the world was the best idea she had. Because of that, I became so much stronger than I was before. Thanks, Ling. For everything."

"You're welcome, Archie." Ling smiles back at him "I'm just glad I met you on this adventure. I know we can win and save the omniverse for everyone living in it."

"Same here, Ling." Archie agrees "We can save the omniverse for everyone." Both Archie and Ling stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until they leaned in and locked lips. Unbeknownst to them, Lina and her group was watching Archie and Ling from a distance. Gourry was cheering for Archie and Ling while Zelgadis crossed his arms and smiled at them. Amelia wad happy for them that they found true love with each other while Lina smiles and says "I'm proud of you, Archie, You found someone you can be happy with. I know your love for each other will never die. I'm happy for you, little bro."

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in a certain part of Neo Tokyo…)**

* * *

After completing a mission, Dynamo returns to his apartment and sits on his recliner with a bored expression on his face.

"This is so boring!" The crazy voice moaned "Are there any more worthwhile missions yet?"

"Actually, there is." The calm voice answers "I heard a rumor about these Nightmare Souls that are said to make Reploids stronger. And get this, it looks like X and his friends are looking for them as well."

"Then it's settled!" Dynamo smirked and jumps off his chair "I'm gonna steal those Nightmare Souls and become more powerful than ever!" Then he turns to the audience "I'm sure you guys have been waiting for my glorious return, haven't you? That's just sweet of everyone."

* * *

**(Back with X and the gang…)**

* * *

Zero got a call from Alia. "Alia, what's up?" Zero asked her.

"Zero, I found where 500 Nightmare Souls are located in Sector 1's abandoned construction site. You must hurry and collect them all before those Nightmare Souls turn into Nightmare Mavericks and turn innocent Reploids into Mavericks." Alia advised as she cuts the channel.

"Roger that." Zero nodded as he went to gather everyone for the next mission.

* * *

And so, after a few minutes, our heroes gather the 500 Nightmare Souls.

"That's all of them." Cecilia smiled as she transfer the Nightmare Souls to Alia for analysis.

"Yeah, so let's head on home and…?" X frowned as he aims his X-Buster at a steel mill.

"X? What's wrong?" Sousuke asked him, before he tensed and got out his pistol and aims it at where X is pointing at.

"…I should have know you were here… Dynamo!" X yelled in fury.

"Aw, did ya miss me? I feel touched, guys." Dynamo taunted as he jumped out of hiding and landed near our heroes. "It's been awhile, X, Zero and IS pilots. Did ya miss me?" He winked at the gang.

"No, we haven't!" Ling yelled in fury as she got into a battle stance. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face here in front of us after you helped Sigma with his colony collision course plan!"

"Aw, that's so sweet, Lingy. You really do miss me? Wanna have dinner with me tonight?" Dynamo smirked as he winked.

"You perverted…" Ling clenched her teeth in anger as she got into her battle stance some more.

"Who's this idiot? He has no right to ask you out without being a gentleman. I won't let you make fun of my girl!" Archie growled as he got out his bow and arrow.

"His name is Dynamo. He's a freelance mercenary hired by Sigma. He has a hand in the Earth Crisis by rigging the space colony to collide with Earth so Sigma can execute his plan to make me realize my true purpose…" Zero frowned as he got out his Z-Saber and pointed it at Dynamo. "Never thought he is still alive after the Earth Crisis."

"He's also a perverted and crazy psychopath!" Tatenashi yelled in fury.

"I prefer valuable tactician, thank you very much. Too bad that's not why I'm here. Before, I was protected by Sigma, now I'm my own man. I heard you guys have been collecting Nightmare Souls, so hand them over, will ya?" Dynamo got out his Buster and pointed it at X and the gang.

"No way!" Char frowned as she readies her spear. "The Nightmare Souls are too dangerous to be used by anyone! You won't get your hands on them!"

"Is that your final answer?" Dynamo asked, still smirking. "Okay then! Cue my awesome theme music again!" On cue, Dynamo's theme music plays. "Get ready to be shocked!" Dynamo charged up his palm with lightning and slams it into the ground, making energy shockwaves appear, forcing the gang to dodge them.

"He's nuts!" Sarah gawked as she got out a hammer and rammed Dynamo with it, giving him medium damage.

"Ouch!" Dynamo winced as he got out his double lightsaber and tried to slash Sarah with it, but X blocked it with his Z-Saber. "I see X has a new toy to use." Dynamo commented.

"There's more than where that come from, Dynamo! Gaea Armor!" X switched to the Gaea Armor and punched Dynamo in the gut, knocking him back a little. Dynamo didn't responded as he fired his Buster shots at Houki who deflected them with her katanas.

"Ensuizan!" Zero yelled as he got close to Dynamo and did his attack and Dynamo screamed in agony as he dropped some Nightmare Souls. Zero rushed in and grabbed the souls.

'Hey! That's ours!' Dynamo's crazy personality growled.

'Now we need to step up our game on this one!' Dynamo's calm personality encouraged as Dynamo threw his double lightsaber like a boomerang.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gourry panicked as he and Amelia ducked. Zel then rushed in and slashed Dynamo. Dynamo threw a punch at Zeldagis, but the moment his hand came into contact with Zel, he winced in pain as the fourth wall breaking mercernary Reploid held his hand and rubbed it in pain.

"Ouch! You must be the chimera guy, Zeldagis Greywood!" Dynamo grunted in pain.

"How did you know my name?" Zel raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Now prepare to meet my flying jump kick!" Dynamo jumped up and dived kicked into Zel, Ling however got in the way and blocked his kick and threw him across the field.

"Take this!" Archie fired arrows at Dynamo before using his medallion to launch a fireball at Dynamo, giving him medium damage. Dynamo snarled as he fired more Buster shots at him, but Cecilia intercepted them with her own Buster shots.

"Take this, Dynamo!" Kanzashi yelled in fury as she slashed Dynamo, he retaliated by punching her in the stomach, making her recoil, but Tatenashi came in and saved her sister as she got her beloved little sister out of harm's way and fired energy shots from her drill spear at Dynamo, giving him medium damage.

"Yeah, babes! You make me spin around again!" Dynamo wooted as he spins like a tornado.

"This guy is insane!" Naru growled as she and Kaname double teamed on Dynamo and gave him large damage. Motoko also came in and slashed him three times with her sword.

Char threw her spear at Dynamo and he dodged rolled out of the way. Sousuke fired guns with help by Cryburn, giving Dynamo larger damage.

"Aw shoot. Maybe it's time I step up my game even further!" Dynamo muttered as he fired energy balls at the team, they dodged it. X fired two charged shots at Dynamo, giving him medium and large damage. "Okay, time for my ultra finisher!" Dynamo was making a huge energy ball and he seems eager to throw it at his foes to defeat him. "Now you will feel my awesome wra-"

"DRAGON SLAVE!" Dynamo heard Lina's voice as her favorite spell hit Dynamo head on, resulting in a mini-explosion that leaves Dynamo covered in soot. He coughed.

'…Shoot, there goes our Nightmare Souls.' Dynamo's calm personality muttered.

'Give us a break! They're too strong to handle! Especially X with his limitless potential!' Dynamo's crazy personality moaned.

"Get lost, loser!" Kaname yelled in fury as she pointed her fan at Dynamo.

"You guys are good. But I'll be back to settle the score even at the climax of this arc. I won't die here right now. So until then, ja ne!" Dynamo winked as he warped out of sight.

"Man, I hope we see the last of that weirdo!" Cryburn muttered in disgust. "He speaks nonsense and whatnot!"

"Yeah. I hope I don't see his ugly mug again…" Archie frowned as Ling walked up to Archie and kissed his forehead and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Will Dynamo come back for more? Only time will tell…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Metal Shark Player: The Final Shadow Armor Parts! Survive the Waste Disposer Faclity!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes fight Metal Shark Player and get the last Shadow Armor parts for the Shadow Armor, so stay tuned for more updates. See you then.**


	154. Metal Shark Player

**Chapter 154: Metal Shark Player: The Final Shadow Armor Parts! Survive the Waster Disposer Facility!**

* * *

After dealing with Dynamo again and recovering the Nightmare Souls before he could and any innocent people or Reploids weren't hurt, our heroes went back to X-Estate to rest up for their next.

Hakufu was in the living room playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U until Laura was walking by and sees Hakufu.

"Hey, Hakufu." Laura calls to her "So, what's you doing?"

"Oh, Laura." Hakufu turns to her and smiles "I'm doing good."

"So, what's on your mind?" Laura asked her "You seem to be happy when you're beside Koukin."

"Well, I suppose I could tell you." Hakufu answers her while blushing "I really like him. He and myself were living together with my mother since he came to where I live."

"Wait, you like him?" Laura asked her confused "You mean as in "like him" like him? Aren't you and him cousins?"

"Yeah, I do." Hakufu answers her while blushing again "I really do love him more than a cousin. I wouldn't mind being naked around him."

"Wow, that's really something." Laura blinked "Ya know, even though that you and him are cousins. I can tell both of you are perfect together. I can help you and him get together."

"Thanks, Laura." Hakufu smiles and hugs her "You're the best. I hope to repay you someday."

"No need to do that." Laura smiles at her "Just seeing you happy is more than enough for me." Laura's comlink comes up. She answers it. "This is Laura. What's up, Alia?" She asked her.

"Laura, I found the next Nightmare Investigator and like with the other investigators, he's someone I know. His name is Metal Shark Player." Alia explained.

"What's the story on him?" Hakufu asked her with a curious nature.

"He was once a worker on overseeing and controlling the flow of DNA at a DNA research facility and was very skilled in his work. Player's abilities in DNA analysis soon led him to experiment in the recreation of Reploids using the DNA of retired Mavericks. Gate still used and encouraged his work despite "DNA Resurrection" being deemed illegal by the government. Player's activities were eventually discovered and he was disposed of as punishment. Somehow, he came back and is at a metal waste disposal faclitity as a Nightmare Investgator. Something tells me he's planning his revenge on those who wronged him. Please, dispose of him before it's too late." Alia pleaded.

"Roger that, Alia. We'll take care of him for you." Laura nodded as she cuts the channel and she and Hakufu went to get the others.

* * *

Soon, our heroes arrived at a metal waste disposer facility. "What is this place?" Amelia gasped in awe as everyone sees a huge press in front of them as it lifted up and slams down, making them wince at the sight.

"Is this a facility or recycle lab?!" Naru gawked.

"Either way, we need to be careful while navigating through this facility." X frowned as he switched to the Gaea Armor. "Let's go, everyone!"

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they proceeded with the mission.

The gang had to wait for the giant press to go down and they had to make it through quick without getting squished by it. They also fought some Mavericks that got in their way. Then, they had to fight a giant presser Mechanliod to get through.

As they were walking down a path to Metal Shark Player's lair, X's helmet gem lights up, pointed downwards. "So a Light Capsule is cleverly hidden underneath us." Zero guessed as he and Ling discovered a weak passage in the floor. Ling and Zero then pryed the metal plates loose and the gang saw a cleverly hidden room with a Light Capsule in it.

"Alright, let's grab whatever inside that capsule and find Player." Ryomu smiled as X leaped down and walked up to the capsule. The hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, this is the blueprints for the head parts of the Shadow Armor, I can tell you already gathered the three blueprints for the Shadow Armor. When you construct the Shadow Armor's head parts, you can swing Zero's first Z-Saber faster and in quick motion. Now all that's left is the two remaining parts for the Blade Armor. I hope you put these armors to good use, X. Protect this beautiful omniverse we call home, X." Dr. Light smiled softly as he disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints. He transfer them to Alia and Alia said she and Douglas will have the Shadow Armor ready when X and the others return from their mission. With that out of the way, X and the gang headed for Metal Shark Player's lair.

* * *

As soon as they entered his room, Amelia got into a battle stance. "Alright, villain! Show yourself, in the name of justice!"

"Heh, heh, heh! If you insist!" Bursting out of the ground is a blue humanoid shark Reploid that looks like he was built from junk. "Hehehehe. I take it you 9 are the famous Reploids, X and Zero and the human IS Pilots. Oh I wish to analysis your DNA for my own pet projects." Player snickered darkly as he twirled his anchor around.

"How about you shut your trap before we reduced it to scrap metal?!" Tatenashi yelled in fury as she pointed her drill spear at Player. "Isoc is using you for his own evil schemes, so come with us back to Hunter Base so you can face judgement for your crimes?"

"Is that so?" Player grinned darkly. "Then I will destroy you in the name of my master. Now get ready!" Player dived into the junk pile.

"W-Where did he go?!" Shinobu stammered. Suddenly, Player jumped up and tried to strike X down, but he blocked the anchor with his Gaea Armor's gauntlet and punched Player in the gut, giving him medium damage.

"Ugh!" Player grunted as he landed on his feet. "You're not bad with that armor, but can you handle this? Metal Anchor!" Player threw his anchor up and made three clones of it, the gang had to dodge rolled out of the way to avoid it.

"You little sharky freak! Take this!" Kaname growled as she rushed in and hit Player three times with her harisen. Player ram his anchor onto her, forcing her back a little. Sousuke fired gun shots at Anchor, giving him slight bullet wounds.

"Take this, Hunters!" Player dived into the junk pile again and was coming towards Naru. Naru frowned as she got ready as soon as Player leaped up, she punched him really hard, forcing him into a wall. Cecilia fired Buster shots at Player while he was embedded in the wall, giving him small damage.

Player pryed himself loose from the wall and charged towards Cryburn's mech, he swings his anchor at Cryburn, but he blocked it with his mech's arm and fired missiles at Player, Player received medium damage and dived into the junk pile again. He was then coming towards Houki, but she was ready as soon as Player revealed himself and she slashed him three times, giving him medium damage.

"Ensuizan!" Zero yelled as he got close to Player and used the attack on him. Player screamed in agony as soon as Zero's attack connected.

"Why you ancient pile of scrap! Take this!" Player threw more Metal Anchors at Zero, but he leaped above them and fired his Z-Buster at Player, giving the Nightmare Investigator medium damage.

"Meteor Rain!" X switched to his normal armor and fired Meteor Rain at Player, giving him larger damage than before. Kanzashi and Hakufu combined their attacks to give Player some even more damage. Ryomu and Ryofu combined their attacks to give Player even more damage. Laura then rushed in and slashed Player five times with her greatsword.

"Freeze Arrow!"

"Flare Arrow!" Lina and Zel launched their spells at Player, giving him even more damage. Kan'u also rushed in and punched him five times. Char and Tatenashi did a union attack and gave Player even more damage.

"Take this, villain!" Amelia charged in and punched and kicked Player five times, giving him even more damage.

"That's it, you meddlesome brats!" Player screamed in fury. "Now I need to get serious!" Player mainplutated the trash and a clone of Sting Chameleon appeared. Chameleon said nothing as he lashed his tongue at the gang, they dodged it.

"We have to end this battle now!" Zero yelled as he and X got out their Z-Sabers and charged towards Player, he tried to fire more Metal Anchors at the team, but they dodge it. X and Zero yelled out their battle cries as they slashed Player in a X formation.

Player was sliced in half. "N-No way…" Player screamed in agony as he exploded, reduce to scrap metal. X and Zero walked up to Player's remains and touched his pieces.

X yelled out "Metal Anchor!" He fired a copy of Player's anchor.

"Rakukojin! (Falling Steel Blade!)" Zero leaped up and brought his Z-Saber down which transform into what looked like Cloud Strife of FF7 fame's Buster Sword.

"Cool, now there's only 2 investigators left." Archie smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Not much longer now, we're almost there." Char smiled with determination. Soon, everyone warped back to Hunter Base. Now there's only two more investigators left.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Shield Sheldon; Overcoming your Shame! Redeem Yourself, Sheldon!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes recruit Shield Sheldon and get the next Blade Armor parts for X, so stay tuned for more updates. Cya there.**


	155. Shield Sheldon

**A/N: 155 chapters? And still rolling, I may add. Before I start this chapter, I would like to go over the next arc after I finished this one, I'm planning on adding To-Love-Ru that follows the PS Vita Japan Only game, Battle Estacy and Negima in the final arc due to my ideas and Panther J's request, so without further ado, here is Chapter 155.**

**Chapter 155: Shield Sheldon: Overcomign your Shame! Redeem Yourself, Sheldon!**

* * *

The next day after defeating Metal Shark Player, our heroes were taking a well-deserved rest before their next mission. Everyone was in the living room discussing about Xellos' true motives and about his master, Lord Beastmaster.

"What could Xellos be planning?" X ponders with his arms crossed "If he says that he's not with Isoc and the Nightmare Investigators, then what's his real motive?"

"He says that he's under the orders of this Lord Beastmaster." Houki steps in "Who's this Lord Beastmaster? And what's the real motive for him sending Xellos here to spy on us?"

"You guys know Xellos more than any of us." Ling turns to the Slayers "Think you might know anything about Xellos or Lord Beastmaster?"

"Well, knowing Xellos." Lina answers her "He'll just leave a trail for us to follow while he says that's a secret. He's not the easiest to read, but I'm sure he won't lead us in the wrong direction."

"As for Lord Beastmaster." Archie steps in "I'm afraid that we don't know about that one. Xellos never gave any hints about Lord Beastmaster. He only mentions Lord Beastamster at least once or twice, but never any real descriptions about him."

"Then I guess we're back at square one." Zero frowns "If we can find a way to get him to reveal his true intentions, then we might get a little more insight on the situation."

"That's the thing about Xellos." Zelgadis steps in "He's not the kind of person to reveal anything. He just leaves us in the dark whenever we try to ask him about his real motives. If we can defeat him, then he might reveal to us what's been going on about the Nightmare and what's the real purpose behind them."

"Then we better prepare ourselves for the battle with him." Cecilia nodded. "I'm sure we will find a way truly defeat him." Suddenly, X's comlink activates and he answers it. It was Alia.

"X. I located the next Nightmare Investigator and I'm sure he's someone you and the others know. Shield Sheldon." Alia began. X, Zero and the IS girls gasped in shock.

"Not Shield Sheldon…" Laura lowered her head despdeontly. The Sarashiki sisters and the otherworlders looked at their friends oddly.

"Who's Shield Sheldon?" Kaname asked them.

"Shield Sheldon was once the bodyguard of a Reploid scientist named Dr. Jim. Dr. Jim was a laser researcher, but he went Maverick and Sheldon has no choice but to destroy him. The Maverick Hunters mistaken him for being Dr. Jim's murderer, so Sheldon committed suicide out of shame and stress. But I wonder how he came back?" X wondered as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Maybe Isoc revived him?" Ling guessed. "But this is our chance of recruiting him and telling him that Dr. Jim's death wasn't his fault. So we can make things right again."

"You got that right, Ling." Cecilia nodded. "So let's suit up and find Sheldon. Alia said he's somewhere in the laser research center. That's where we'll find him and get him on our side."

"Right. It's time we right the wrongs of the past." Zero agreed. Everyone else agrees and headed straight for the laser research center.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the center, X, the IS girls and Zero can feel the presence of the Nightmare being strong in this area. "The Nightmare's reading is going off the charts." Kanzashi gasped.

"We can't let that slow us down, let's go everyone." Zero advised. Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed forward. They had to solve some tricky laser puzzles to reach their destination, rescuing Reploids from being turned into Nightmare Mavericks and battling both regular and Nightmare Mavericks.

As they were walking down a path, X's helmet gem lights up. "Another Light Capsule, here?" Motoko gasped in alarm. The light pointed downwards and X motioned his friends to wait here while he gets to the Light Capsule. X managed to find the Light Capsule and walked near it. The hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, take the blueprints for the body parts of the Blade Armor. With this armor, damage done to you is halved and you can accumulated the damage to perform a Giga Attack. This Giga Attack requires your Z-Saber to perform. I wish you luck, X. Please continue to fight for the future of this omniverse." Dr. Light pleaded as the hologram disappeared. X nodded in silence as he entered the capsule and downloaded the blueprints and he transferred them to Alia. X then rendvous with his friends and they continued on their way. Eventually, X and the gang reached Shield Sheldon's lair.

* * *

After making to Shield Sheldon's lair, the heroes found said Reploid waiting for them and glaring.

"So..." Sheldon glares at the heroes "You made it to me. I'm impress you made it this far, but now your path ends here."

"Wait, Mr. Sheldon!" Amelia tries to stop him "We don't want to fight you! We know what happened back then was a mistake!"

"Mistake?!" Shield Sheldon snaps at her "You want a mistake? The mistake was you Hunters arrested me for going Maverick! I had no choice but to dispose of Dr. Jim because he's the one that went Maverick! I failed to protect him, I had no choice!"

"We understand that now." X tries to reason with him "We realize you were innocent and we want to apologize to you!"

"Too late for that, Hunter!" Shield sheldon got into ballet stance "You made me look like a criminal and now you're gonna pay!"

"Wait, Sheldon!" Archie calls out and steps in front of the group "We don't have to do this! We can work this out!"

"Archie, what are you doing?!" Lina shouted at him "Get back here before he gets you!"

"Hold it, Lina." Ling stops her "We should let him handle this. I know he can do it."

"I agree." X nodded "We should let Archie handle this. He seems to know what it's like in being blamed for something he didn't do."

"Well, okay." Lina sighs and looks back at Archie and Shield Sheldon "I hope you know what you're doing."

"What do you want, human?" Sheldon glares at Archie "You have a death wish or something? I'll be more than happy to oblige!"

"No, that's not it." Archie answers him and stands his ground "Because I know how you feel to be blamed."

"What do you know?!" Sheldon snaps at him "You have people that love and care for you! How would you know about what I feel?"

"Because I lost most of my family!" Archie says and everyone, except for Lina and Ling, gasped in shock "My family was accused of making bad food with rotten ingredients and was arrested by the Royal Guards of the princess. We were separated when we escaped from our home and my mother and grandfather were taken to jail." Then Archie shows Sheldon his bracelet "See this? It's all I have left of my mother before she and grandfather were executed. We went into hiding because of her."

"Why would that princess do that?" Sheldon asked him "She has no right to do that to her subjects!"

"Because we were more popular with the people than she was." Archie answers him "She wanted us out of the picture so that she can be more popular with them. If you join the Maverick Hunter, your name will be cleared and you can be a free Reploid once again. You're just scared at being the criminal everyone thinks you are. I was the same way until I met Lina. She showed me that I shouldn't dwell on the past because I can't change what has happen. But I can make up for the future and find my own path in life. You can too if join us."

Shield Sheldon closed his eyes for a few seconds before answering "You're right, young human." He opens his eyes and smiles "I was scared of being the criminal everyone says I am. I can't change what happened to Dr. Jim, but I can change everyone's outlook on me. Thank you, young one. For believing in me."

"Your welcome, Sheldon." Archie smile back at him "I was always the timid kid that everyone picks on. Ever since I met Lina, that has all changed for the better."

Shield Sheldon walks up to X and Zero and holds his hand out "X, Zero. Take my power. May it serve you well in the coming battle." X and Zero nodded in response as they touched his hand.

X and Zero both yelled out "Guard Shield!" And both Hunters made a clam like shield appear in front of them.

"Now there's only one more Nightmare Investigator we need to find! Then we can take the fight to Isoc and his boss!" Tatenashi leaped with joy along with Amelia.

"But there's still Xellos and High Max to deal with. So we have to play our cards right." Houki reminded her.

"Not to worry!" Amelia struck a pose. "We'll show that Isoc villain the true meaning of justice!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Infinity Mijjnion: The Final Nightmare Investigator! Stop the Giant Weapon Reploid, Illumina!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes get the last part of the Blade Armor and fight Infinity Mijinion and his weapons Reploid, Illumina, so stay tuned for more updates and after our heroes deal with the final Nightmare Investigator, we will go into the two part Before the Final Battle sub arc that has the battles with Xellos and High Max, so stay tuned for more updates. Ciao!**


	156. Infinity Mijinion

**A/N: Time for the 156th chapter of MegaMan X IS. It's getting really popular with the views and reviews by my regulars. So this will be another short chapter courtesy of yours truly. There will be some bonding scenes in the beginning half of the chapter, so bear with me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 156: Infinity Mijinion: The Final Nightmare Investigator! Stop the Giant Weapon Reploid, Illumina!**

* * *

Two days has passed since recruiting Shield Sheldon to the Hunters and removed all murder charges against him. Everyone was eating breakfast in the morning until one of them speaks up.

"Was it all true?" Kaname asked him "What you said about your family? Was it really all true?"

"Every word of it." Archie answers her sadly "I know what Sheldon was going through, being accused for something you didn't do. I'm like him." Everyone couldn't help but feel sorry for Archie. Having a royal figure just abuse her power and make look like his family were serving rotten food and have them arrested for a crime that doesn't exist

"You're not the only one." Hook steps in "My family lost their reputation because of the Phantom Virus Tragedy. My sister was blamed for the creation of the IS and because of that, everyone called her a demon for making them in the first place."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Houki." Archie says "Those people have no right to blame your family or call your sister a demon!"

"It's alright, Archie." Houki smiles and looks at her scarf "It's thanks to him, I was able to overcome my past grief and look forward to my future."

"Right, I get it." Archie smiles back "You mean the person that gave you his scarf, right? You and him must be really close. I can see a bright future for you two."

"Thanks, Archie." Houki smiles again "That means a lot coming from you." Both her and Archie hugged.

"As a princess, I can't look past this." Amelia frowns and crossed her arms "She had no right to accuse your family like that! Once we get home, I'm gonna have father find her and expose her for the fraud she is!"

"No, Amelia." Archie told her. "You can't do that for my sake. I don't want you to waste your kingdom's resources just for me."

"He's right, Amelia." Lina agrees "If you do that, you'd be no different from her. Everyone would think that Seyruun's a tyrannical kingdom and only out for power. Besides, it would make it look like you started a war with a neighboring kingdom." Gourry and Zelgadis nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Miss Lina." Amelia says "If I did that, I would be no better than her. I was just so angry that someone like that can just use her power to get what they want! I'm sorry, Archie-chan."

"It's alright, Amelia." Archie smiles at her "You just wanted to help me. I appreciate that, but I don't want you to be the villain. I want you to still be the justice loving hero I know and love." Amelia smiles back at him and both of them hugged while everyone else smiles warmly at them.

Then, Alia came in and looked at everyone with a smile. "Everyone, I located the final Nightmare Investigator and believe me, he's a tough one to defeat."

"What's his name then?" Kitsune asked her.

"His name is Infinity Minjinion and he's also one of Gate's creations. I'll tell his history. Created by Gate, he was a test pilot for gigantic, manned weapons. The photoconductive material built into his body allows him to analyze and process information and machinery with incredible speed and accuracy, equal to that of several super computers. However, Mijinion was often arrogant and hasty, and would completely ignore the testing program, which put many of his associates in peril. Eventually Mijinion was killed in a sabotaged test that was made to look like an accident. He was somehow revived and was last seen in a weapons testing facility. Something tells me he's planning something big as a Nightmare Investigator." Alia frowned.

"Then we have to destroy him before he causes any damage." Cecilia frowned as she stood up. "Let's meet up with Zero and take the fight to that last Nightmare Investigator."

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they got ready for the mission. Soon, the gang along with Zero warped to the weapons testing facility.

* * *

As soon as they entered, the area was dark. Back at Hunter Base, Alia was analyzing the data. "X, everyone. This abandon weapons lab was once used to maintain peaceful measures…?! What on earth?!"

"Alia? What's up?!" Houki gasped as everyone looked up as the lights turned on go reveal a gigantic yellow Reploid armed to the teeth with weapons.

"What the heck is that?!" Lina gawked.

"T-That's Illumina! I thought that Reploid was destroyed after the 3rd Maverick War! Looks like you need to destroy it before you can confront Mijinion!"

"Right. Alia, any ideas on its weakness?" Sousuke asked her as he readies his gun.

"According to my analysis, there should be a core nearby, you have to destroy all three cores to destroy it." Alia calculated.

"Roger that, let's find that core!" Ling nodded as the gang pressed forward with Illumina firing weapons at them. Eventually, they found the first core.

"Alright, time to test out the Shadow Armor!" X yelled as he switch to the Shadow Armor. X's Shadow Armor looked like a black ninja with a face mask. X aim his X-Buster at the core and fired shuriken at the core, destroying it. Illumina was shocking pain as he got back to normal soon afterwards. The core was destroyed and a new path was formed. Our heroes pressed forward with Illumina firing its weapons at the team, forcing them to take cover. The gang eventually found the next core.

"Alright. Hit the mark!" Archie got out his bow and arrow as he fired it at the core, destroying it. Illumina emitted electricity as it detached its head and fired lasers from its eyes. The gang took cover and hurried on to the next core.

"Got this one!" Zero yelled as he slashed the core three times with his Z-Saber, destroying the core. Illumina emitted electricity for the last time as it exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Man, what a hassle that Reploid was…" Keitaro muttered as he wiped sweat away from his forehead. Suddenly, a Light Capsule emerged from the ground. "Speak of the devil, the core was hiding a Light Capsule…" He gasped. He then nodded to X and the Blue Bomber walked up to the capsule and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, by the time you reached this capsule, I can tell you already have the three blueprints for the Blade Armor's parts. The Blade Armor's arms parts allows you to turn your X-Buster into a beam saber. With it, you can slice and dice your enemies. Take the blueprints and use them to bring peace to this omniverse we call home." Dr. Light told him as his hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and downloaded the blueprints and transferred them to Alia. Our heroes proceeded to enter Infinity Mijinion's lair.

* * *

"Alright, Mijinion, show yourself!" Sarah challenged. Suddenly, a purple and white waterflea like Reploid materlized in front of them.

"What the heck?! What have you done to my beautiful female Reploid weapon, Illumina?!" Mijinion gawked as he sees Illumina's remains in the background. The gang were confused by this.

"F-Female Reploid?!" Char's eyes turned white and dotted.

"Gahhhh! I knew those other investigators were useless in destroying you! I have to clean up their mess myself! Get ready to die, Hunters!" Mijinion got ready for battle.

"That's it, he's going down." Cryburn growled as he used his mech to leap up and punched him, but when he punched him into a wall, Mijinion split into two! "W-What on Earth?!" Cryburn gawked.

"Hah! How do you like that?!" Both Mijinions taunted. "Each time you hit me, I split into another of me! Now take this! Ray Arrow!" Both Mavericks fired energy arrows at the gang, they dodged them.

"Shoot! He can multiply whenever he's hit?!" Zel growled as he lashed at the first Mijinion and slashed him three times with his sword, giving him medium damage.

"Then we have to think up a strategy to defeat him!" Gourry grimanced as he rushed up and slashed the second Mijinion, it however made another clone and three clones charged at Gourry, he dodged out of the way.

"Take this, you disgusting fleas!" Cecilia gritted her teeth in anger as she fired charged shots at the Mijinions, giving them medium damage. The three Mijinions fired more energy arrows at the team, some of them were hit, but they recovered. Houki leaped up and slashed the third Mijinion, but it made a fourth clone.

"Oh man, this is too much!" Ling grimanced as she and Ryomu punched two Mijinions, giving them damage.

"Keep trying! We can figure something out!" Kan'u reassured everyone as she punched another clone, but it made a fifth clone. Hakufu and Ryofu were already being overwhelmed by the third and fourth clone, but they managed, but it also made two more clones.

X and Zero fired their Busters at the clones, but more were keep being created. Sousuke protected Kaname as he fired his gun and threw generates at the clones, but it created more clones. Motoko slashed more clones, but it created more.

The Sarashiki sisters combined their might to destroy more clones, but it created more.

"There's too many of them!" Laura growled as the gang were surrounded by 50 Mijinion clones.

"Is that all?!" The Mijinions taunted. "All of you are weak, weak, weak! Especially the flat-chested red haired sorceress over there!" They pointed at Lina.

A red aura appeared around Lina, she looked up with a scary face. "What… did you say…?"

"You heard me! Flat… chested!" The Mijinions taunted again.

"Oh no! I can't believe you mentioned the chest!" Amelia gasped in shock and horror as she and her friends saw Lina's aura getting bigger and bigger.

"You have to tick her off, do you Maverick?" Archie frowned, but in his thoughts 'But maybe this is a good thing, if she used her magic amplifers, it can help us win this battle.'

"W-What's going on? Why is that woman getting angrier like the Incredible Hulk?!" The Mijinions panicked, now fear has entered their systems.

Lina screamed out "DRAGON SLAVE!" She hurled her favorite attack at the Mijinions, the destructive force combined with Lina's anger was eradicating the Mijinions. The Mijinions screamed in agony as they were destroyed at the same time, reduced to scrap metal. Lina panted heavily and she snarled in fury "Don't you… ever… call me flat… ever again, you low life Maverick!"

"Um…" X and the others save for Lina's friends were speechless at this mere power that wiped out Mijinion and his clones. X and Zero walked over to Mijinion's remains and touched his pieces.

X yelled out "Ray Arrow!" X fired the same energy arrow that Mijinion used.

"Rekkoha!" Zero's fist glowed with energy as he slams it into the ground and powerful bursts of energy rained down.

"Now that all the Nightmare Investigators have either been recruited or destroyed and we gathered enough Nightmare Souls, all that's left is for Alia to analyze the data and find Isoc." Char smiled.

"But first…" Laura pointed to the hole which sunlight shined through. "We have to take care of the hole Lina made during the battle…."

"Eheheheeh…" Lina chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Oopsie?"

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Gate and Isoc…)**

* * *

"Master Gate, I have a report…" Isoc frowned as he walked in. "All eight Nightmare Investigators have either been destroyed or have joined the Hunters. They may also use the Nightmare Souls they have gathered to find our base. What is our next move to deal with them?"

"It doesn't matter." Gate smiled evilly as he typed in some data. "The omniverse will soon be mine anyway. But just to make sure, Isoc, take High Max should Xellos fail to destroy them and confront only Zero. I want to see if he is worthy of the title of Dr. Wily's Ultimate Robot Master."

"Don't worry, Gate. I will make sure they will be destroyed by your hands." Xellos smiled eerily.

"But what if you fail? What would you do by then?" Isoc questioned him with a glare.

"Now that's a secret." Xellos smiled some more as he vanished.

"Master Gate… I don't trust Xellos. I believe he will betray us. Should I take care of him?" Isoc offered.

"No. Leave him be. He's useless to us anyway. Take High Max and send the message to Zero if Xellos somehow failed to destroy those ancient relics and their friends. Soon, my ideal omniverse will become a reality." Gate grinned evilly.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Before the Final Battle: Part 1 of 2: The Final Stand against Xellos! X will Lead Us to Victory!**

**A/n: Next up is part 1 of Before the Final Battle, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	157. Before the Final Battle: Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 157: Before the Final Battle: Part 1 of 2: The Final Stand Against Xellos! X will Lead Us to Victory!**

* * *

Late that night, Xellos was looking over Neo Tokyo as he has Hunter Base in his sights.

"Looks like it's time." Xellos says to himself "Time to see if you are as powerful as they say, X. And if that power was able to defeat Sigma time and time again." He warps to Hunter Base and sets his plan into motion.

* * *

At Hunter Base, Alia was working late on locating Isoc and his base. Then she hears clatter behind her as she swivels her chair to see and say "Hello, anyone there?" But no answer and she returns to work until she hears it again "Is that you, Douglas? Are you trying to scare me? Well, good job, it's working." But again, no answer "Commander Signas? Anyone?" Once again, no answer "Ok, this is not funny anymore! You need to stop this kids stuff and show yourself!" This time, a voice calls from the darkness and she started to back away in fear.

"I can assure you, Miss Alia." Xellos answers as he appears from the shadows "This is not kids stuff. But something more required. Please forgive me on this matter." He grabs Alia and warps out of Hunter Base to an unknown location.

* * *

Later at Repliforce HQ, Iris was looking through some documents as she turns to a picture of Colonel, herself and General on her desk and smiles at it. Then she hears a clattering sound behind her and brings out Colonel's rapier and says "Who's there? Show yourself!" There was no answer "Was just my imagination?" She sits back down on her chair until she hears it again "I know you're there! You better come out and show yourself, you coward!" And again, no answer "I see then. Looks like I might to get you out myself." This time, there was an answer from the darkness as Iris readies herself.

"If you really want to see me." Xellos says from the shadows "You're gonna have to better that that, General Iris! I apologize in advance for this, but you're coming with me!" He warps in front of Iris and used his staff to hit her in the gut and knocks her out. He picks her up bridal style and warps away.

* * *

The next morning at X-Estate, everyone was eating breakfast when they notice something odd about this particular day.

"Has anyone notice something off about today." Houki asked everyone with a worried tone. "Something's not right today. Almost like something's about to happen."

"Now that you mention it." Ling answers her with a nod. "Today does feel strange. It feels weird, but I think it be something to do with Xellos. He says that he might tell us everything he knows if we can defeat him."

"But how can we do that?" Kaname asked her with a questionable glance "Everything we throw at him, it just goes through him like a ghost."

"That's true." X nodded to her response. "But if we can defeat him, we can finally learn about his true motives." As if on cue, X's comlink rings and he answers it "This is X. What's wrong, commander?"

"We've got a major situation here!" Signas shouted "Alia's missing and we have no idea where she is!"

"What?!" Both X and Houki shouted in shock.

"She's not the only one!" Signas continues "We got in contact with Repliforce and they said Iris is also missing!"

"What?!" Both Zero and Char shouted in shock.

"We've got everything that happened last night on video from here and Repliforce." Douglas came on the channel. "I'll play it for you." He types into the video feeds and show Xellos with Alia. The same at Repliforce.

"Xellos?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Why would he do that?!" Cecilia questioned. "He said he would fight us fairly! Could it be that he was lying to us?"

"Whatever the case." Signas frowned. "You have to rescue both Alia and Iris from him. We got his location and we'll send it to you. Good luck, X-Squad!" He salutes to the heroes.

"Yes sir!" Everyone saluted to Signas and cuts the channel and warps to where Xellos is holding Alia and Iris captive.

* * *

After arriving at the outskirts of Neo Tokyo, the heroes were looking for any signs of Xellos, Alia or Iris.

"Keep your guard up, everyone." Zero tell them warily. "We have no idea where Xellos is or where he's hiding Alia and Iris." Everyone nodded in agreement and continued their search.

As they look around for either Xellos, Alia or Iris, something catches Archie's eye and he calls to everyone "Guys, there they are!" He points to a tree with both Alia and Iris tied to it "I found them! They're tied on that tree!" Everyone turns around and sees them.

"Alia! Iris!" Everyone shouted and ran to them.

Both Alia and Iris heard their voices and opens their eyes to see their friends as Alia weakly smiles and says "You did came. We're so glad to see every one of you."

"We're happy to know you came." Iris agrees "We were so scared that we were done for."

"Hang on, you two." Zelgadis says and pulls out his sword "I'll get you out of those ropes." He swings his downward and cuts the ropes. Both Alia and Iris fell, but were caught by Houki and Zero. Just before they started to leave, a familiar face shows up and blocks their path

"Don't think you're leaving that easily." Xellos frowns at them "We have unfinished business to take care of."

"Xellos, how could you do this?!" Char shouted at him angrily. "You said that you wanted a fair fight, but you decided to play dirty!"

"I did wanted to fight fair." Xellos answers her with a smile "But I needed a way to goad you into fighting me. Believe me, this wasn't my first choice."

"If that's the case..." X frowns at him and everyone got into battle stance "Then we'll have no choice but to fight you!" Both sides charged at each other and the battle begins.

Cecilia and Sousuke fired their ranged weapons at Xellos, but like with the other two battles, it went right through him.

"Oh man!" Cryburn grimaced. Houki, Gourry and Motoko charged towards Xellos and slashed him, but their slashes went through him. Xellos then blasted everyone to the ground save for Alia and Iris.

"Hmm… Looks like you don't have the power to defeat me…?" Xellos tensed as he looked up and saw X standing up, glowing a blue aura. "W-What is this?" He gasped.

"Don't you…" X growled as he switched to the Blade Armor which looked like a white, blue and red samurai armor. "…ever harm my friends! I will defeat you Xellos!" X yelled in anger as he got out his X-Buster and it emitted a blade of light. With an angry scream, he rushed towards Xellos and slashed him, this time, it inflicted harm on the mazuko.

"Argh!" Xellos gritted his teeth as he held his wound and looked at X. "I see… So this is the power that is supposed to rival that of a god's… You really are something, MegaMan X." X said nothing as he continued to glare at Xellos. "Now let's see if you can handle this!" Xellos launched dark energy balls at X, but he warped out of the way. X used his Blade Saber to slashed Xellos three times, giving him medium damage.

"I can't believe it…" Lina gawked as she and her friends stood up and saw X inflicting damage on Xellos. "X is damaging Xellos and without breaking a sweat."

"Hold on." Zel tensed as he senses X's power. "X's power… It rivals that of every foe and evil god we faced, including Darkstar! It even surpasses the gods of our world!" He gasped.

"X must have activated his limitless potential." Zero told him with a smile as he and the IS girls got up. The otherworlders looked at them with confusion.

"Limitless potential?" Amelia asked confusedly.

"Whenever X feels angry, or if someone hurts us or insults us, X activates this god like power to give us the edge on our foes." Char smiled. "It even helped us in our final battles with Sigma. Let's just say Dr. Light gave it to him as a gift from a friend of his from space."

"So are you saying X's power is that of our Dragon powers?" Ryomu gasped as she looked on to the battle with a smile. "Glad he's on our side then."

Xellos summoned dark energy arrows and flung them at X, but he warped out of the way and fired two charged shots at Xellos, giving him medium damage. Xellos flung fireballs at X, but the Blue Bomber puts up a defensive barrier and fired Ray Arrow at Xellos, giving him medium damage. Xellos growled as he warped behind X and tried to punch him, but X leaped above him and landed behind him and slashed him in the back with his Blade Saber.

"Hmm, that power is unlike anything I have ever felt before." Xellos muttered as he began summoning a large dark energy ball. "Guess I have to see if you're the real deal or not." X said nothing as he began charging up his X-Buster.

"X is using that power to help us. But if only we can help him." Koukin lowered his head down despondently. Archie was silent for a moment as he flashed back to his family, his childhood memories with Lina, how he became friends with Amelia, Gourry and Zel and Filia and the adventures they had until now. He rushed forward towards X.

"A-Archie?!" Lina gasped as she sees Archie casting a spell.

"Dragon Slaveeeeeeeeeeee!" Archie screamed out in fury as he launched the spel amplified by the power of his medallionl as soon as X fired the charged shot at Xellos, Xellos groaned in pain as the attack hit him dead on, ending the fight.

After the battle was over, Xellos was on his knees while holding his wounds and panting heavily as he says "So, it's true what they say, X. You really do have the power of the gods. Not even Lord Ruby Eyes or Ceifeed can match this level of power." Then he turns to Archie and eyed his medallion. "Wait, that medallion? Is that a magic amplifier like the four talismans I gave to Lina? Is that… Ceifeed's power in that medallion?! Tell me, where did you get that?" Everyone, except the Slayers, gasped in shock as they see Xellos missing an arm.

"Look at his arm!" Naru gawks and points at Xellos "He's missing an arm! How is that possible?!"

"That's another reason we can't hurt him." Lina answers her "He doesn't have a physical body to hurt. He resides in the Astral Plain."

"Wait, Astral Plain?" Motoko asked confusedly as she looked at Xellos more carefully. "What do you mean by he doesn't have a physical body? We can see him right in front of us."

"Yes, we can see him in front of us." Zelgadis answers her "But we can't hurt him because he doesn't have a body to hurt. He's a high density spirit so we can't harm him with normal weapons and spells."

"So, what you're saying is that…" Kaname begins to ask as her eyes turned dotted white.. "We've been fight a ghost?"

"More or less." Archie answers her and turns to Xellos "As for your question, my father send it to me during one of his trips. He figured it could help use magic and it did. However, we defeated you and you have to keep your end of the deal."

"You're right." Xellos nods his head "I did say that if you beat me, I would tell you everything. A deal's a deal, I'll tell you everything."

"Ok, but not here." Houki says "We need to head back to X-Estate and you can tell everything there."

"Fair enough." Xellos agrees and everyone warped to X-Estate. At long last, X and the gang have finally defeated Xellos, but that only leaves High Max to deal with.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Before the Final Battle: Part 2 of 2: Zero vs High Max! Who is the Strongest Reploid?!**

**A/n: Next up, Zero fights High Max and Gate will reveal himself, so stay tuned for more updates. Cya!**


	158. Before the Final Battle: Part 2 of 2

**A/n: After this chapter, it'll be time for the two part final battles of Arc 8. So here is Chapter 158.**

**Chapter 158: Before the Final Battle: Part 2 of 2: Zero vs High Max! Who is the Strongest Reploid?!**

* * *

Once everyone returned to X-Estate, Xellos started to explain everything about his true motives and real purpose of the Nightmare. Xellos was sitting on the couch with everyone gathering around him to hear what he has to say "As I said before, I'm not here to help your enemies conquer the omniverse, but I'm on a spying mission by Lord Beastmaster. I was sent by her to investigate these incidents after Seyruun was attacked."

"Wait, she?" Ling asked him "You mean this Lord Beastmaster is a woman?"

"Yes, that's right." Xellos answers her before continuing "Back on topic, after Seyruun was attacked, I told Lord Beastmaster what has happened. She sent me to this world to find out the real purpose of our mysterious invaders."

"Wait, what about my father?" Amelia asked him, frantic with worry. "Is he safe? Is he still alive?"

"Don't worry, he's still alive." Xellos answers her "I managed to save him before Rainy Turtloid crushed Seyruun into the ground. I brought him to Atlas City for him to hide out for a while, but he's still alive."

"That's good to hear." Amelia sighs in relief but she lowered her head despondently. "But my kingdom is destroyed! But as long as my father is still alive, Seyruun can be rebuild."

"Yeah, Amelia." Lina agrees with a reassuring smile. "Since he's still alive, Seyruun can get back on its feet." Amelia nodded in agreement.

"As I was saying." Xellos continues on "After I brought Prince Philionel to Atlas City, Lord Beastmaster sent me to this world and find out about the reasons from that attack."

"Now what about the Nightmare?" Naru asked him "What's the real purpose for this thing? Where did it come from?"

"I suppose I can tell you that." Xellos answers her "It came from a piece of Zero after your last war. Isoc's master found it at Eurasia crash site." X, Zero and the IS girls gasped in shock while the rest of the group looked at them confusingly.

"Wait, you mean the Eurasia Crisis?!" Cecilia asked in shock "But whose Isoc's real master?"

"I'm amazed you didn't figure it out yet." Xellos answers "Who's the one that Alia always mentions whenever you go to fight or recruit the Investigators? Who's created the investigators for the original purposes and revives them as they are now? Who was Alia's old friend? His name is Gate."

"Gate?!" Everyone gasped in shock "He's the one behind everything?"

"That's correct." Xellos nods his head "He caused everything that happens here because of Alia. She's the reason that Gate was after her because she destroyed his creations with their colleagues as a conspiracy. But that's not the only reason why he's using the Nightmare for his revenge. He wants to control the omniverse and make a utopia for Reploids that he deems worthy. He wants to follow Sigma's dream only he has slightly alter what Sigma is trying to accomplish."

"Alia…" Iris looked at Alia with worry as Alia lowered her head despondently.

"Yes… Gate was my old friend and I respected him as a scientist, but my co-workers were jealous of his achievements and ruined his career. He said he will get revenge on those who wronged him, including me. It's the reason why I left the Reploid Research Lab because of what my co-workers did to Gate. I joined the Maverick Hunters to start a new life, but now that Gate is behind the Nightmare and framing Zero for what he has done, I know I must stop him and show him the error of his ways." Alia placed her hand on her chest as she shed tears.

"Alia…" Houki stepped forward with a soft smile. "You're not alone on this one. I too share the same burden of sad pasts and the loss of my family's reputation, but thanks to my friends and Oichi, I managed to overcome it and I know one day my family will reclaim their honor. So we will help you stop Gate and open his eyes to what he is doing." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"E-Everyone…" Alia sniffled as she smiled softly. Suddenly, Zero's comlink activates.

"Yes?" Zero began.

"Zero…" A familiar voice said coldly. X and the IS girls gasped in shock.

"I know that voice… It's High Max!" Tatenashi gasped.

"So you're High Max… What do you want?" Zero growled as he listened to what the Nightmare Investigator was saying.

"I have come to arrest you, but first, we will battle to see which one is the strongest Reploid in the omniverse. Meet me at the abandoned lab of Sector 7 of Neo Tokyo. If you fail to come… I will come after Alia and kill her…" The gang gasped in shock.

"…Very well. I won't allow you to arrest me because of something I didn't do or hurt my friend, Alia." Zero growled as he cuts the channel.

"I'm one-hundred percent certain this is a trap. My gambling insticts tell me so." Mitsune frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Either way, we need to stop High Max before he causes any damage. I'm going after him." Zero declared.

"Wait, Zero!" X stopped him. "None of our attacks can damage High Max. He said he is weak to only one attack, but we don't know what that is." Xellos chuckled heroically.

"You know something about High Max's weakness, do you Mazuko?" Zel glared at him. "Spill it."

"Well, turns out that High Max is weak to Blaze Heatnix's attacks. Zero should have that, right? So you must defeat him with the saying fight fire with fire." Xellos smiled.

"Alright. I promise you I'll be back alive." Zero smiled.

"Okay, you be careful, okay?" Iris smiled at him. Zero then warped to the location of the duel.

* * *

Zero appeared in a lab. He looked around for his foe. "So you finally made it, Zero." He heard High Max's voice as the Crimson Hunter looked up and saw High Max floating down. "So you are true to your word. I'm impressed. Know this that you cannot defeat me without knowing my weakness." High Max sneered.

"I don't need to. I already know it." Zero got out his Z-Saber and got ready.

"Let's see if you're strong as Dr. Wily created you to be." High Max fired energy bolts at Zero, he leaped out of the way and Zero got close to High Max.

"Shoenzan!" Zero did the flaming saber attack which hit High Max and he screamed in agony as he flashed for a moment. Zero saw his chance and slashed High Max three times with his Z-Saber.

"Y-You know one of my weaknesses?!" High Max gawked. In the shadows, Isoc was watching the battle. "Now I really must destroy you in the name of my master, Gate!" High Max made a barrier around himself and he charged towards Zero. He leaped out of the way. High Max fired more energy bolts at Zero, but he dodged rolled out of the way and used Shoezan on him again, Zero then slashed High Max three times with his Z-Saber.

"Guess I need to power up to defeat you, Maverick scum! Switching to Black Zero Mode!" Zero yelled as he switched to his Black Armor. His Z-Saber turned purple.

"Impressive, but not good enough!" High Max yelled as he fired lightning bolts from his head. Zero deflected them with his Z-Saber. He got up and close to High Max and used Shoenzan again, Zero slashed High Max three times again after that. High Max then charged towards Zero and threw punch after punch at him, but the Crimson Hunter ducked and evaded every punch and used Shoezan on him again. Zero slashed High Max three times again.

"If my friends weren't able to defeat you the first time, how is it that you're only weak to certain attacks?" Zero demanded as he got into a battle stance.

"Because I was made with your DNA, Zero. But Master Gate modified it so I can be stronger than your pathetic friends and you. You have no chance against my master!" High Max charged towards Zero and threw a punch at him, he missed and made a crater appear in the floor.

"Is Gate bent on revenge on a old friend that he has to use my DNA to try to conquer the omniverse! I will stop him with my friends and show him the error of his ways! Shoezan!" Zero used the attack again on High Max, giving him medium damage. Zero then added three more slashes to give High Max even bigger damage.

"Take this, you ancient pile of scrap metal!" High Max growled as he summoned an energy ball at Zero, but the Crimson Hunter dodge rolled out of the way. Zero dashed towards High Max and used Shoezan to inflict damage on him again. Zero then slashed High Max five times with his Z-Saber. "That's it!" High Max snarled as he charged up his fists. "I had have enough of you! Die!" High Max hurled energy bolt after energy bolt at Zero, but the Crimson Hunter evaded them.

"Time to end this, Maverick!" Zero growled as he dashed towards High Max and used Shoezan again and slashed High Max six times, ending the fight.

"I-Impossible…" High Max stuttered as he floated down and kneed.

Isoc was laughing evilly at this outcome.

"What makes you laugh?" Zero asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"I can't help it!" Isoc answers while still laughing "X and those girls were no match for High Max, but you… Ha hah. I can't stop laughing!"

"… Are you out of your mind?" Zero asked him with a glare. "I just destroyed one of your own… What is so funny? Anyway, you're the last one… I'll crush you now!" He rushes towards Isoc with his saber drawn, but was blocked by a barrier surrounding Isoc.

Isoc was laughing while blocking Zero's attack "… Did you say something, boy?!" He fires a strange purple energy at Zero, freezing him in place.

"Guhwaaaaah!" Zero grunted in pain "Wh… what?! I… I… can't move… Kugh."

"Zero… I know you inside out…" Isoc smirks evilly "Hmm. Since I found out you're alive, I can capture you any time. But first I must bring High Max back." He begins to walk away.

"W… wait!" Zero tries to stop him "You're… escaping? Ds… Darn… M… My body…"

"Hmm." Isoc smirks at him "What can you do as you are now? I won't escape. I'll see you soon. I promise!" With that said, Isoc warped away, leaving Zero frozen in place.

"Are you alright? Zero!" Signas shouts through his comlink "We'll send a rescue team immediately! High Max won't be a threat for a while. So you can come back to Hunter Base at once!"

"It's some kind of force field." Alia pointed out. "It seems to take time to release it. Can you move if it isn't released?"

"I hate to admit it, but I can't…" Zero replies sourly and grits his teeth.

"Aw? The force field…" Alia says "It seems to have a timing device. It might be released in due course. But it's strange… Why did he try so hard to trap Zero? What was his intention?" Zero was warped back to Hunter Base with Alia's help.

* * *

Later at Gate's lab, Gate was sending a message to Hunter Base. He appears on the computer monitor.

"Splendid, heroes! You defeated my stars…" Gate smirks at them darkly.

"Do you still hold grudges?" Alia asked him worriedly "Don't you realize what's going on? In the worst case scenario, you might die as well."

"I know…" Gate answers her with a glare "I think it's a golden opportunity! Thanks to the Space Colony incident, a lot of Reploids were lost. Now I can easily control the Reploids remaining… It's the ideal time to build my world! I won't let anyone interfere. Finally I can realize my "dream"! I will build the strongest nation!"

"You're insane, Gate!" Lina yells at him "You want to use the incident from the last war as your excuse to make your nation!"

"Your ridiculous obsession is a waste of time. An ideal world made from a virus? It won't last with a corrupt foundation!" Laura yelled in fury.

"Even though you have Maverick Hunters, humans and Reploids… and you still could not maintain peace, right?" Gate glares at them "Don't accuse me when you use force too!"

"But we're not like you!" Archie yells at him "We don't use an incident as a way to make the Reploids into following you!"

"Is that so?" Gate continues to glare at them "What about Lina? She uses force to get what she wants. You are nothing but hypocrites!" Lina growls at him and clutches her fits.

"Stop quarreling!" Alia shouts at them "The Earth needs us now. Gate, I believe you should know better."

"… I can't forget…" Gate glares angrily at Alia "They murdered my works instead of appreciating them. They were such excellent Reploids… Why? This Maverick Hunter can't be analzed and may carry great risks… but why won't you dispose of him I'm looking forward to seeing… The mysterious hero at my laboratory…" Gate cuts the channel.

"…I located Gate's Lab. It's in the wreckage of the Space Colony." Alia stated.

"Then we will strike Gate where it doesn't shine. We have to make him open his eyes. What he's doing is wrong and we have to make him realize that." Ling raised her hand up with determination.

"Alright! Let's prepare for the final battles ahead!" X declared.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 8: Part 1 of 2: VS Gate! The Return of Sigma?!**

**A/N: Next up is part 1 of the final battles of Arc 8, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	159. The Final Battle: Arc 8: 1 of 2

**A/n: Time for part one of the finale of Arc 8 and this part will be longer than past parts of arc finales, so here we go. Chapter 159 of MegaMan X IS, start!**

**Chapter 159: The Final Battle: Arc 8: Part 1 of 2: VS Gate! The Return of Sigma?!**

* * *

Once Xellos has revealed everything about Gate's plans, the heroes were preparing for the final battle with him and show him the errors of his ways. While everyone was getting ready, Houki found Alia sitting by herself and looking down. Not wanting to see her friend like this, she walks up to her and asks "Alia, are you feeling alright? You don't look happy."

"Oh, Houki." Alia turns to her "I just feel uneasy about what's ahead."

"It's about Gate, right?" Houki asked her with a despondent frown. "You and him seem like more than just friends. Did you have feelings for him?"

"Yeah, I did." Alia answers her while blushing "He and I were once good friends. I guess you might say I did have or at least had feelings for him. It wasn't until our colleagues decided to destroy his creations because they were deemed too powerful and I was part of the conspiracy."

"Don't worry, Alia." Houki smiles at her and places a hand on her shoulder "We're gonna deal with him and make him see the errors his ways. We're friends and I don't want to see you sad. None of us do, so we're gonna help you. If it wasn't for Oichi and everyone, I wouldn't be how I am now and we want to help you."

"You're right, Houki." Alia smiles back "I mustn't be like this. I need to more focus on the matter! We have to stop him before everything we know is gone! Thank you, Houki. For snapping me out of that rut."

"You're welcome, Alia." Houki says "I'm glad to see you happy again." Both girls hugged.

* * *

**With Archie and Ling**

* * *

"Looks like we're gonna take the fight to Gate now." Archie frowned as he crossed his arms. "This might be more than what we face before. We're dealing with someone who wants revenge on those who wronged him. This'll be more different then Dark star or any of the monsters we faced before."

"Don't worry about it, Arch." Ling smiles at him "We can win this and stop Gate from his schemes! I just know it!"

"You're right, Ling." Archie smiles back at her "We can win against him. We need to stop Gate and save Alia from his vengeance. One last thing, I want to give you something before I forget." He takes off his bracelet and puts it on Ling's wrist.

"But isn't this your mother's bracelet?" Ling asked him "Why would you give it to me?"

"Yeah, it was hers." Archie answers her "But I want you to have it. That way, you can always think of me once this is over."

"Then let me give you something." Ling says as she undid one her ribbons and ties it around his hair into a small ponytail "There, now we're even. You gave me something to remember you, so I gave you something to remember me."

"Your ribbon?" Archie asked her confusedly while blinking. "You're giving this to me? But you would only have one now."

"Doesn't matter to me." Ling smiles at him "It's my way of saying I was glad to meet you and for falling in love with you. Besides, it was high time for me to change my hairstyle anyway."

"You may change your hairstyle." Archie smiles back "But I hope you never change your personality. That's the best part of you I love."

"Same to you." Ling says "I hope you never change your personality either. Plus, you own me a date when this is over."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it." Archie smiles back her as both of them leans forward and kissed.

* * *

**With Amelia and Char**

* * *

"I'm glad your father is still alive, Amelia." Char smiles happily at her "Once this is over, you can rebuild your kingdom."

"Thank you, Miss Char." Amelia smiled back "I was worried at first when we came here about what would happen to my father or Seyruun. But as long my father is still alive, we can get Seyruun back on its feet."

"At least your father loves you." Char lowers her head "My father only used me as his spy to steal information about the IS to help his company."

"That's just selfish and cruel!" Amelia growled in anger and disapproval of Char's father's actions. "That's not how a father should act! He should love his daughter with all his heart, not as a spy for his selfish needs! He needs to be brought to justice for neglect of his own daughter and for stealing information just to help his company!"

"He's gone now." Char says "I was thankful for saying he would protect me and he did. Now I'm happy you want to help me, Amelia."

"You're welcome, Miss Char." Amelia smiles at her "I just can't stand someone like him! Using his own daughter for his greedy needs! He must be punished for his crimes!"

"Don't worry about it, Amelia. I have X and my friends including you now." Char smiled as she hugged Amelia.

"You're right. We shouldn't let the past get to us. So I'm glad I met you, Mister X and the others, Miss Char." Amelia smiled as she hugged Char back.

"Right then. Let's stop Gate and save the omniverse, for justice!" Char struck a pose.

"For ever lasting peace!" Amelia followed soon after with her own pose.

* * *

In about two hours, the gang were ready and appeared at the Eurasia crash site. Cryburn muttered. "Whew! You weren't kidding, that Sigma guy almost destroyed the planet with that space colony of that size."

"Well, enough going down memory lane, let's find Gate and foil his plans." Zero told everyone.

"Everyone, can you hear me?" Alia said through their comlinks. "Gate has set up a jamming barrier in his base to prevent us from helping you. But once you get to his main lab inside his hideout, we can help you from there."

"Roger that. Let's give Gate a warm welcome." Lina pounded her fists together, everyone nodded in agreement as they jumped down the hole and entered the lab. The first section of the lab has some hazards and traps like purple lava and Nightmare Mavericks, but our heroes managed to barely get through the first section and entered the first security room of the first area.

* * *

As they entered the area, Hakufu looked up and gawked. "Holy… What the heck is that?!" She pointed at some sort of amoeba like machine. It is called the Mother Nightmare.

"That must be the source of the Nightmare!" Zero finished his analysis on it. "Gate must have used my DNA to create the power source for the Nightmare! If we take it out, we can put a stop to the Nightmare."

The Mother Nightmare fired energy beams at the team, they dodged it. Cecilia and Sousuke got out their firearms and fired them at the weak point that Sousuke suspects it is the eye, it confirmed his suspicions as the Mother Nightmare took some decent damage.

Cryburn fired his mech's guns at the weakpoint of the Nightmare Mother, giving him medium damage. Lina and Zel used Flare Arrow and Freeze Arrow to give the Nightmare Mother some bigger damage. The Nightmare Mother attempts to ram into the gang, but they dodged it.

"Metal Anchor!" X fired the attack at the Nightmare Mother, giving it larger damage. Zero rushed in and slashed the weakpoint three times with his Z-Saber. The Nightmare Mother fired more energy beams at the team, but they dodged it as well.

"Raw Tilt!" Amelia flung the spell at the weakpoint, giving the Nightmare Mother some bigger damage. Xellos flung energy balls at the Nightmare Mother, giving it even bigger damage.

"This is it!" Zero yelled as he switched to his Black Armor and dashed in hyper speed, he slashed the weakpoint five times, giving it heavy damage. X fired more Metal Anchors at the eye, giving the Nightmare Mother even bigger damage. X switched to the Blade Armor and got out his Blade Saber as he dashed up and slashed the eye three times with the Blade Saber, giving the Nightmare Mother even bigger damage.

"I'll finish this! Dragon Slave!" Lina yelled in fury as she flung the spell at the Nightmare Mother, ending the fight. The Nightmare Mother dissolve into nothingness as soon as it was defeated.

"Now let's find Gate… I can sense he's in his lab when we go through here…" Kanzashi frowned.

"We got to hurry and stop him!" Zero reminded everyone, everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the next room. They found Gate's lab.

* * *

The heroes found him in a room and he was smirking at them while saying "You made it… You're superior, as always. You always were at the top, Alia."

"No. Your talent was far beyond time." Alia frowned through a channel "I just diligently did as I was told. And you didn't. That was the only difference."

"No matter how capable you are, the skills is nothing if not used properly." X glares at him "Alia understood that buy you didn't."

"First of all, a nation for only Reploids won't work." Signas said through a channel "Both Reploids and humans are flawed. We can't' survive without mutual aid. I believe you know the best."

"You think that anyone, human or Reploid, will follow you?" Zero asked him with an angry glare "You're just a weak Reploid that only got where he is now for stealing powers form others!"

"Is that so, Zero?" Gate glares at him "Dr. Wily made you to be the most powerful robot in the world!"

"But he's nothing like you, Gate!" Ling yells at him "He won't let people like you get what you want! Humans and Reploids can work together to restore the Earth to its former beauty!"

"Will humans rescue this damaged planet?" Gate glares at them "No. They take refuge in the barriers protecting their cities… and are helpless. Only the Reploids can do the work… Heh, Did the Reploids cause this disaster? They're the ones… aren't they, heroes? Ha ha ha."

"Don't let him bait you, team." Signas tells them.

"We're all right, Signas." X answers him back.

"It's true that humans and Reploids are flawed." Archie says "But that doesn't mean we can make up for our mistakes! We can make the world right again for everyone! We can do anything if we believe we can!"

"I'll admit that Reploids are flawed and some Reploids become Maverick." Gate says "That's why I wasn't properly evaluated. But… I feel confident in my recent creations. Oh… I'll tell you one little thing. I didn't get here on my ability alone… Hmmm…but I got something. A golden opportunity. Guess what I picked up?" He pulls out a small device and everyone gasped in shock "I thought it was just rubbish… at first. It was a "piece of Zero." I obtained Zero's DNA! I felt as if I stepped in the sanctuary. And the DNA was just fabulous. It was a pieceof cake to create High Max and the Nightmare. I couldn't contain my excitement… I could now create the perfect and strongest Reploids! But…there's no limit to things. Look at you."

"Don't you know?" X asked him with a glare. "Sure, Zero's DNA has great power… But it decreases if used the wrong way. Time to teach you a lesson, Gate! You used Zero to cause Reploids pain. All for you ego! We won't forgive you!"

"You won't win, Gate!" Lina yells at him "We're gonna make you pay for harming innocent humans and Reploids!"

"You want a world only for Reploids?!" Zelgadis also yells "You're just a spoiled brat who throws a tantrum when things don't go your way!"

"A world like that can never exist!" Sousuke yells at him as well "You want to eradicate all human life just for your so called ideal world?! We're not gonna let you have your way with everyones home!"

"Good! I've been waiting to destroy you! Come on… Heroes of the omniverse!" Gate challenged them as he snaps his fingers and everyone including Gate were warped to Gate's personal battle arena.

* * *

Gate was standing on a platform. "Now then, X… Let us see the power that can advance all Reploids! High Max! Your time has come to prove yourself to me!" Gate ordered as High Max hovered down and glared at the gang.

"Yes, Master Gate. I will destroy those nine relics from the past and their friends! For the glory of our Reploid Utopia!" High Max yelled as he charged towards the gang and tried to punch Ling, but she leaped out of the way.

"Shoezan!" Zero yelled as he used the attack to damage High Max. "Now! Attack while he's vulnerable!" Zero issued.

"Roger! Freeze Arrow!" Zel launched the spell at High Max, giving him medium damage.

"That won't help you, human fifth!" High Max snarled as he launched more energy bolts at the team. They dodged it. Zero got close to High Max again and used Shoezan to stun him.

"Time for some payback, High Max!" Ling yelled as she threw punches at High Max, giving him medium damage.

"You got us running, but not this time, Maverick!" Houki added as she swoop in and slashed High Max three times, giving him more medium damage.

"Die, all of you!" High Max growled as he summoned energy bolts and flung them at the team. Like before, they dodged it.

"Metal Anchor!" X fired the attack at High Max, it stunned him. Char saw her chance and thrust her spear at High Max, giving him large damage.

High Max covered himself in a barrier and charged towards the gang, they dodged it. Zero used Shoezan again and it stunned High Max. X charged forward and used his Z-Saber to inflict High Max with medium damage. Kanzashi rushed forward and slashed High Max three times with her greatsword.

"Die! Die all of you!" High Max growled in fury as he made more energy arrows appear and flung them at the team, they dodged them. X used Metal Anchor to stun High Max, stunning him. Sousuke fired some armor piercing bullets at High Max, giving him slight bullet wounds.

Tatenashi activates her drill spear and charged towards High Max, Zero used Shoezan on High Max, giving him medium damage and stunning him. Gourry and Hakufu combined their attacks to damage High Max even more, they then got of the way as Tatenashi thrusts her drill spear at High Max, giving him larger damage. Kan'u, Ryomu and Ryofu combined their attacks to give High Max bigger damage than before.

X fired Buster shots at High Max, giving him medium damage. Houki waited for a moment as High Max fired rapid energy balls at the team, they dodged them. Zero used Shoezan to stun him again. "Now's my chance!" Houki yelled as she charged towards High Max and slashed him three times. Houki turned to X. "Now!"

"Got it! Charged shot!" X screamed out in anger as he fired the charged shot at High Max, drilling through the Maverick. High Max clutched his wound.

"F-Forgive me… Master…" High Max screamed in agony as he exploded and that is the last our heroes heard of High Max. Gate claps his hands with an evil smirk.

"Most impressive. All of my Reploids have already been destroyed. I confess that I have nothing to use…"

"Gate, you're plans end here!" Houki shouts at him and points her katana at him. "You must stop this madness or you'll regret it!"

"Gate! Surrender! Or…" Was all X could say as he aims his X-Buster at Gate.

"Not now." Gate grinned evilly. "I have one more experiment I'd like to perform."

"What experiment?!" Zelgadis yells at him "You have something up your sleeve, don't you?"

"Stop!" X yells at him "You are making a big mistake, but you know that, don't you?"

"You're insane, Gate!" Cecilia shouted "How can you do this?! Think about what you're doing to everyone!"

"Who cares?" Gate sneers at them "I've always wanted to analyze X, Zero and those seven IS pilots. Come on, heroes!" He takes off his lab coat to reveal his battle armor. He charges at the heroes and the battle begins.

"Take this!" Gourry yelled as he slashed Gate, but to everyone's surprise, the attack bounced right off of Gate. "W-What the?!" Gourry gawked, Gate snickered darkly.

"Like High Max, I construct this armor using Zero's DNA and it doesn't have a weakness! Take this!" Gate made red energy orbs and flung them at the team.

Ling frowned as she threw a punch at the first orb and it bounced right off of her fists and it hit Gate, Gate screamed in agony as he was hit by the attack. "Wait a minute, I got an idea!" Ling gasped as she turned to her friends. "Everyone! Attack the orbs and deflect them at Gate!"

"Roger!" X nodded as he slashed the second orb with his Z-Saber and it hit Gate, giving him medium damage.

"So you figure out my armor's flaw…" Gate frowned as he charged towards Sousuke. "Then I cannot permit you to live!" He flung a punch at Sousuke who bended his back and dodged the punch. Gate fired another orb at Sousuke, but Kaname bats it with her harisan, it hit Gate and gave him medium damage.

Gate summoned more energy orbs and flung them at the team. Zel and Gourry batted the orbs and they hit Gate for large damage. Gate snarled as he summoned energy bolts and hurled them at the team, they dodge them. Gate flew towards Laura and fired a fast red orb at Laura. "Steady… Steady…" Laura frowned as she readies her greatsword. As soon as the orb got near her, she bats it with her greatsword and it hit Gate for large damage.

"Take this, inferior beings!" Gate growled as he slams his hands down onto the ground and summoned lightning, forcing the team to dodge them. Gate hurled more energy orbs at Zero. Zero deflected the energy orbs and they hit Gate for medium damage.

"Let's see if you're famous as your world said you are, Lina Inverse!" Gate frowned as he flung energy orbs at Lina.

"I know I'm famous despite my flaws! So this will teach you some manners!" Lina snarled as she punched two orbs and they hit Gate for medium damage.

"Hey, Gate!" Hakfu taunted as she slaps her butt at him in a way to taunt him. "Over here!"

Gate frowned at Hakufu. "You really are a naïve girl who has a doomed destiny… And that will be your downfall one day." Gate flung more orbs at Hakfu, but Kan'u used her spear to bat them and they hit Gate upon impact.

"Ryomu!" Hakufu winked at her friend.

"Hm!" Ryomu nodded as Gate dashed towards her and fired more energy orbs at her, Ryomu kicked one of the orbs and they hit Gate for medium damage. Gate launched more orbs at Archie but Archie used his bow and arrow to bat two of them into Gate, damaging the deranged Reploid scientist.

"That's it! I have had it with you pathetic life forms!" Gate summoned a giant red energy ball and was about to hurl it at the team.

"I don't think so! You're finished, Gate!" Zero yelled as he took a mighty leap of faith and brought his sword down on the energy orb, damaging Gate. Gate screamed in agony as he fell to the floor in pain.

* * *

Gate was defeated and lying on the floor, severely damaged as he looks at the heroes and stuttered out "Kugh. I lost even thought I used Zero's DNA… No… Ugh… I should've… analyzed it more… Wa… was there a… fault in the program… ? But… ack… this is not the end. I don't… ack… give up so easily… I prepared for this just in case. Ha ha. I really… don't want to use this… I might be destroyed as we;;, but… I brought back the evil… Si… Sigma…"

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock at hearing Sigma's name.

"Oh please." Sigma sneered at him as he appeared. "I did not die. Nor did I need your help! Now get lost!" He fires an energy laser at the fallen Gate and he screams on agony and he went offline. Sigma laughs evilly and says "N… now it's… just y… you, ha ha! I'm waiting for you! Y… You're finished!"

"Sigma!" X, Zero and the IS girls shouted in unison and glares at him.

"So, that's Sigma?" Archie asked them with wide eyes. "He's exactly like you said!" Sigma laughed evilly as he vanished into the deeper parts of the lab.

"Drat!" X grits his teeth "He's back! But he hasn't been restored perfectly. We've gotta go now!" Everyone left Gate's lab.

As they were about to leave the lab when they sees the body of Isoc.

"… X." Alia calls him "Can you hear me? I found out… That's Isoc's body. It just broke down. Is he dead? … This is similar to the Erasure Incident…"

"There's no reaction…" X looks at Isoc's body "What is this? … No. We have to go! We must get Sigma!"

"Right! We have to stop Sigma before he is fully restored!" Char nodded.

"Then this is it!" Keitaro frowned. "The final battle with that maniacal Maverick!"

Can our heroes stop Sigma before he is completely restored?

**Arc 8… to be concluded…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 8: Part 2 of 2: Showdown with Sigma! Saying our Good byes with Love!**

**A/n: Next up is the finale of Arc 8 and then we'll moved onto Arc 9, so stay tuned for more updates. See ya then!**


	160. The Final Battle: Arc 8: 2 of 2

**A/n: Time for the finale of Arc 8, and then we'll move onto Arc 9, we/re almost to the end of this story once we get past Arc 9. So here is part 2 of the finale of Arc 8. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 160: The Final Battle: Arc 8: Part 2 of 2: Showdown with Sigma! Saying our Good byes with Love!**

* * *

After defeating Gate and having Sigma appear, the heroes entered a room with eight teleporters to the Nightmare Investigators.

"What's with these things?" Kaname asked while looking at the teleporters.

"Those teleporters will lead us to the revived Nightmare Investigators that we defeated or recruited." Houki answers her.

"Oh, come on!" Sarah complained "We have to fight them again?"

"Don't complain, Sarah!" Laura scolded her "We need to defeat them in order for us to reach Sigma."

After defeating the revived or copy Nightmare investigators, a teleporter that reaches to Sigma appears. Before they entered it, they decide to have a moment to chat with each other.

"Is everyone ready for this?" X asked their otherworldly friends "This will be the last time we might ever go back. Once we enter that teleporter, we might not come back alive. Last chance, you want to continue?"

"We're ready for this." Lina answers him with a smile "We want to help you stop Sigma from taking over the omniverse."

"That's right!" Amelia agrees "In the name of justice, we must defeat Sigma before he rules over everyone!"

"We want to save our home from Sigma!" Archie says "We can't let him have his way with our worlds for his plans!"

"We're with you all the way!" Zelgadis nodded "We're not gonna back away from this crisis! We want to help you stop this madman!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Gourry agrees "My family will never forgive me if I let this happen on my watch!"

"We won't leave you guys!" Keitaro says "I don't want our homes be taken over by Sigma! I want to keep our home safe for him!"

"The same for me!" Naru agrees "I was a jerk to everyone here, so I want to make up for that!"

"The same for me as well." Motoko steps in "I never gave any of you the respect you deserved. So, I want to do this as a way to apologize."

"For the rest of us as well." Misune also steps in "I was nothing but an annoyance to everyone, so this my way of making up for it." The rest of Keitaro's group nodded in agreement.

"The same for Kaname and myself." Sousuke says "If we let Sigma do what he wants, he'll use the Arm Slaves for his army!"

"We also have friends in our world." Kaname agrees "We want to keep them safe from him! He must be stopped before he fully recovers!"

"Looks like they made their choice, X." Zero smiles at him "We have to let them help us with Sigma."

"He's right, X." Houki agrees "They want to help us because they want to protect everyone they love and care about."

"We believe in you, X." Char steps in "We know we can defeat Sigma and save the omniverse. Sigma must be stopped before he conquers everything!"

"You're right, everyone." X smiles at them "We need to make sure Sigma doesn't fully come back! Come on, we've got to stop Sigma at all cost!" Everyone nodded in agreement and enters the teleporter.

* * *

Once they've entered Sigma's lair, he reveals himself in his new battle body.

"So, you finally made it." Sigma glared at the gang with a smirk of malice. "Now I can destroy you once and for all, Hunters!"

"We won't let that happen, Sigma!" Lina yells at him "You're not gonna take our homes for your so called paradise for Reploids!"

"Your reign of evil has come to an end!" Amelia steps in "In the name of justice, I, Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun, will bring down the hammer of justice upon you!"

"This is the end of the line for you, Sigma!" Archie also yells at him "You'll be stopped before you reach full strength!"

"We're not gonna take this lying down!" Zelgadis says "We won't let you have your way with our homes! You'll be destroyed by our hands!"

"What good will come from your paradise?!" Naru glares at him "That world is nothing but a fantasy! No Reploid will ever follow you to this so called paradise!"

"This will be your downfall, Sigma!" Sousuke shouts at him "You'll never succeed in creating this paradise for Reploids! We won't let that happen!"

"Is that so, heroes?" Sigma glares at them "You think you'll have a chance against me this time?! I'll be sure to send you to the underworld for all eternally!" The heroes charged towards Sigma and the final battle begins.

"Take this!" Sigma fired lasers from his eyes and the heroes dodged it. X fired Buster shots at Sigma, giving him medium damage.

"Flare Arrow!" Lina flung the spell at Sigma, giving him medium damage as well. Sigma walked slowly and made black energy orbs and flung them at the team, they dodged it as well.

"Raw Tilt!" Amelia flung the spell at Sigma, giving him medium damage. Houki swoop in and slashed Sigma three times with her katanas.

"D-Die, all of you!" Sigma snarled as he pointed his arm and fired dark energy bolts at the team, they dodged it.

"Take this, Sigma!" Hakufu yelled as she dashed at Sigma and punched and kicked him five times, giving him small to medium damage.

"Let's do it!" Zero yelled as he rushed in and slashed Sigma three times with his Z-Saber. Sigma fired more lasers from his eyes and tried to hit the gang, but they evaded them.

"Hah!" Ryomu charged towards Sigma and tried to land a punch on him, but Sigma grabbed her.

Sigma snickered cruelly. "It'll soon be over, my child! My ideal omniverse will become a reality once I regain my full strength! A-All of you are finished!"

"I don't think so, fiend!" Ryofu yelled as she swoop in and punched Sigma in the gut, he let go of Ryomu and she landed perfectly on her feet.

"Hey Sigma! Have some of this!" Bacho yelled as she swoop in and punched Sigma in the face, giving him medium damage. Sigma swiped at her, but she back flipped out of the way.

"Take this, Siggy!" Tatenashi yelled as she thrusts her drill spear at Sigma three times, giving him large damage.

"Heeya!" Kanzashi yelled as she slashed Sigma three times with her greatsword. Laura soon followed in with her own three slashes on Sigma. Zero rushed in as well and slashed Sigma three times with his Z-Saber.

"Have some of this, Sigma!" Gourry yelled as he slashed Sigma three times with his sword.

"Y-You're all powerless! P…Powerless!" Sigma laughed manically as he fired more energy shots at the team, they dodged it.

"Is it me or is Sigma getting sloppy on his attacks?" Ling muttered as she dashed in and punched Sigma three times.

"Either way, we can take advantage of this!" Naru yelled as she follow in with her own punches and kicks, giving Sigma even more damage. Sigma made electric orbs appear and flung them at the team, like before they dodged them. Sousuke fired gun shots at Sigma, giving the evil Maverick leader more damage than he can handle.

X charged up his X-Buster to level 5. He glared at his hated foe and screamed out "Sigma! Go back to the scrap yard where you belong! Charged shot!" With an angry scream, X fired the charged shot at Sigma which drilled through. Sigma laughed manically however at this as he exploded.

"D-Did we get him?" Shinobo asked hopefully. Suddenly, the room went dark and the gang heard a rumbling and Sigma's sinister chuckle.

"Hehehehe…. N-Not quite! Y…You will now all… die at-at my hands! LET THE BABBLE BEGIN! I WILLZ BRING THE OMNIVERSE TO ITS KNEES!"

"No matter how many times we take you down Sigma, we won't rest until you are nothing but scrap metal for good!" Zero growled as his helmet gem lights up.

"Sigma…!" X snarled as he switched to the Ultimate Armor and his helmet gem lights up. "We won't rest until you die for good, Maverick!"

"No matter how the outcome looks, we will succeed in destroying you for good one day, Sigma!" Char yelled as she and the others got ready for battle. Sigma's new form is a huge brown broken down battle body bursting out of the ground.

"D-Die all of you!" Sigma snarled as he made green globs of his head appear and made them attack the gang. Su used her missiles to destroy them. Sigma opened his mouth and was about to fire a powerful laser blast but Houki noticed his weak spot and rushed in and slashed it three times, giving it medium damage. She managed to dodge the laser blast with her friends doing the same.

Sigma then made three heads of himself and they fired lasers at the team, they dodged it as well. When Sigma opened his mouth, Zero rushed in and slashed Sigma's weakpoint in his mouth three times. Sigma fired more lasers at the team and they dodged them. X fired rapid fire Buster shots at Sigma's weak point, giving him larger damage. "F-Fools! A…All of you!" Sigma snarled as he opened his mouth again. Cryburn's mech fired missiles at the weakpoint, giving Sigma hefty damage.

"Keep it up! We can kick his buttocks!" Sarah cheered along with Su. Sigma fired his laser from his mouth again, Kanzashi and Laura slashed his weakpoint three times, giving the evil Maverick more damage than he can handle. Sigma made more globs of his heads and flung them at the team, they already took care of them. Sigma made two copies of his head and they fired lasers at the team, they dodged it like before. When Sigma opened his mouth, Zero rushed in and slashed the weakpoint three times then Char follow in and thrust her spear at Sigma's weakpoint three times, giving the evil Maverick even more larger damage.

"P…Perish all of you!" Sigma snarled as he continue firing lasers at the team, they dodged it. Zel used Freeze Arrow on the weakpoint when Sigma opened his mouth, Lina and Archie flung fireballs at the weakpoint in Sigma's mouth, giving him even more small and medium damage.

"Take this, Sigma!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at Sigma's mouth when he opened it, giving him medium damage. Sousuke also fired gunshots at the weakpoint. Then Hakufu, Kan'u, Ryomu, Ryofu and Bacho combined their martial arts to give massive damage to Sigma's weakpoint, giving him even more damage.

Sigma fired more energy shots at the team, they dodged them. Motoko rushed in and used one of her sword techniques to give the evil Maverick even more damage. Xellos fired more energy balls at Sigma, giving him bigger damage.

"T-That's it!" Sigma snarled in fury as he begin charging up his special attack. "N…Now you will-will witness MY TRUEZ POWER!"

X charged up his Ultimate Buster to level 10 and glared at his mortal enemy. "I don't think so, Sigma! Die!" With a righteous scream of fury, X fired the charged shot at Sigma's weakpoint, destroying it and ending the fight. Sigma's battle body was emitting explosions as he groaned in agony, but he chuckled darkly.

"I-IT doesn't matter…! I… I… I will return one day to destroy all of youz! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL RETURNZ! AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sigma screamed in agony as he exploded, defeated for now. The whole place started to explode.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Laura yelled to everyone.

"Not without Gate! Let's grab him and leave this place!" X issued. Everyone nodded in agreement as they went to get Gate's offline body and warped out of the place before it exploded.

* * *

The sun was setting as X and the gang watched Gate's lab exploded. They looked at the ruins of Gate's lab with X commenting "Sigma is beaten again… But he will return and we'll be ready for him."

"You got that right. We won't rest until he is truly gone." Char nodded in agreement as she holds X's hand. X smiled warmly at her as Alia, Signas and Douglas ran up to them.

"You did it, guys!" Alia beamed. "Sigma is defeated once again!" She noticed Gate's body and gasped. "Oh, is that…?"

"Yeah, it is Gate." Zero nodded solemnly before he asked Alia with concern. "Can Gate be repaired? We can't stand to see him like this and maybe fix his programing."

"Yes. I'm sure he can be repaired." Signas nodded. "But he will be held in Reploid Prison until he learns the error of his ways. It'll take time, but he will change his ways once he is repaired. Also, when Zero fought High Max in that abandoned lab, we managed to recover Project Uni from it. Turns out, Isoc forgotten to take it with him." Signas smiled.

"R-Really?!" Amelia gasped happily. "Now that we can get home to our worlds!" She cheered.

"Ya know… I have been thinking." Alia smiled. "I am going to make the ultimate anti-virus software that will permanently end Sigma's evil once and for and eliminate the Maverick Virus once and for all, putting an end to Dr. Wily's evil legacy for world domination for good."

"Then we'll help you, Alia while balancing work as Maverick Hunters." Houki smiled. "But first, we need to rest and tomorrow, we will send everyone home." Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked at the sunset.

* * *

A day has passed since Sigma was defeated for the eighth time. In the central square of Neo Tokyo, Alia and Signas were telling the world about Isoc's true intentions.

"Citizens of the world." Signas call to the crowd of humans and Reploids "I have something to tell you. Isoc was the real culprit of the Nightmare and used it to framed Zero. Isoc never intended to help anyone but himself as he made the Nightmare to infect innocent Reploids in the form of Zero. Now you have nothing to worry about as he's no more and Zero is alive and well. Now we must make sure that this incident never happens again to anyone!" With that said, the crowd cheered as they were happy to know Zero was alive and his name cleared, but angry that Isoc lied to them and call him a demon. Later at Hunter Base. Alia was getting ready to send their otherworldly friends home using Project Uni.

"Ok, gang." Alia says while typing on the keypad "It might take a few minutes, but we'll be able to send you home."

"Take all the time you need, Alia." Signas says "I think they want to have their last words before they part ways." He turns to the heroes as they were saying their goodbyes to each other.

"It's been a blast with you guys." Lina smiles at them "Hope we can meet again and have another adventure like this."

"If any of you are in our world." Amelia also smiles at them "Hope you can visit Seyruun. I'll have daddy make a huge feast for your heroics."

"I hope we'll meet again." Zelgadis steps in "I know you'll be able to destroy Sigma once and for all. I look forward to that day."

"This isn't goodbye to me." Gourry also steps in "This is just the start of a new journey for all of us. I know we'll meet again soon."

"Ling, hold on!" Archie calls and runs to her "I know you and everyone will win against Sigma. I hope we're still on that date, right?"

"I'm sure we still are, Archie." Ling smiles at him "We need to defeat Sigma and end his plans before anyone else gets hurt. And don't worry, your moms bracelet is alright. I'll be sure to keep it safe for you and her."

"I'm glad to hear that." Archie smiles back "And I'll be sure to keep your ribbon safe. That way, we know we're watching over each other, no matter how far apart we are." Both Ling and Archie leans forward and kissed one last time before returning to their groups while everyone smiles warmly at the new couple.

"It was great meeting all of you." Keitaro smiles at them "I hope to use my experience here to better improve myself. I wish you guys luck in your war against Sigma."

"I just want to say, I'm sorry for everything." Naru steps in "I've been nothing but a nuance to you guys. I acted like a brat when I first met you and I'm sorry. It was never my place to blame X or Dr. Light like that."

"The same for me as well." Motoko also steps in "I was no more that a rotten person. I never gave any of you the respect you deserved and for that, I apologize."

"And me as well." Mitsune steps in as well "I was a lazy couch potato and I'm gonna change that. We want to change that and help around our home. We've been nothing but jerks to Keitaro and you guys. So, we're gonna change our attitude for the better now."

"There, it's ready." Alia calls to everyone "It's time for you guys to head home! But your heroic efforts will never be forgotten. We'll make sure of that!"

As Project Uni activates, five portals appeared and everyone enters them to return home to their worlds. After their friends retuned to their worlds, X turns to his friends.

"We may have won this battle against Sigma, but not the war." X says "However, we will keep fighting to preserve peace and defeat Sigma one day!" Everyone cheered at X's speech knowing they will end this war with Sigma once and for all as the scene pans out and sets our view into the vast sky.

* * *

**(TM Revolution's Thread of Fate Reboot plays)**

* * *

**We see X, Zero and the IS girls watching the sunset on a hill with images of their friends and battles of Arc 8, then we cut to a scene of the Earth after 1 minute and 30 seconds passed.**

**The end… for now…**

* * *

**Arc 8 completed! Number of chapters in Arc 8: 21! See you next time on Arc 9!**

**A/n: Well, Arc 8 is over. Now for the moment you have been waiting for, Arc 9 with Axl joining the main cast and new crossovers, Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach, Lupin the Third, Super Sonico, Fruits Basket and To-Love-Ru! So I hope to see you there in the ninth arc of MegaMan X IS! See ya then!**


	161. Arc 9: The Shape Shifter: 1 of 3

**A/n: Welcome all to Arc 9 of MegaMan X IS. In this arc, we follow the X7 plot with a new hero joining the Maverick Hunters and his name is Axl. There are also some modifications done to its story. In Arc 9, X is not the overpacifst worrywart, he is still a Maverick Hunter and is working with his friends to make the ultimate anti-virus software. This arc's feature crossovers are Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach, Lupin the Third, Fruits Basket, Super Sonico and To-Love-RU which will use elements from the Vita game Battle Estacy with more characters added to the mix. And this arc will have scenes based on a Lupin the 3rd x Gundam Wing crossover by Turles so credit goes to him. Also, there are scenes based on my other stories, so enjoy Arc 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan X, Infinite Stratos or any of the anime I put in this fic, all credit goes to their original owners. Please support the disclaimer.**

**Arc 9: The Shape Shifting Reploid**

**Chapter 161: The Shape-Shifter: Part 1 of 3: The World Famous Thief Transported to Another Universe!**

* * *

In the roughest part of Neo Tokyo, a large skyscraper was seen above the skyline. We enter through the window to see two Reploids sitting at a desk. One of the Reploids, Aluce, opens a briefcase and looks at the glowing contents in it.

"Ahh…" Aluce looks at the items with delight and closes the briefcase as the scene changes to outside the building with two unknown Reploids standing outside.

"This is it. Ready to rock?" The first Reploid asked his partner with a grin.

"I'm always ready." The second Reploid answers with a cocky smile.

The scene returns to Aluce and Cedar when they jumped in shock at the sound of gunfire.

"What the?!" Aluce gasped in shock.

"You stay here." Cedar tells his cohort as he exist the room to see where the sound came from. He stops at a large hole in the wall and sees two silhouettes of two mystery Reploids. One of them cocks a gun and aims it at Cedar.

"I guess you've heard of Red Alert…" The Reploid smirks at Cedar.

Then cuts back to Aluce escaping through an elevator after hearing another gunshot from outside. He gets off the elevator on a different floor and continues to flee from his pursuers until he breaks down the door into a small room and falls down from exhaustion inside.

"I should be safe here." Aluce panted heavily "Somebody must've leaked the information." Then a shadow appears behind him "Huh? Who's there!?" He whirls around and sees Cedar.

"It's me, Aluce." Cedar reassured him and later both him and Aluce are walking down the hallway with Aluce still dragging the briefcase behind him.

"It was the perfect plan… how did they find out?!" Aluce asked when Cedar stops walking and Aluce stops and turns around "Hm?'

Cedar suddenly brandishes a gun identical to the one used by one of the unknown Reploids earlier. Aiming it at Aluce, he fires a hole through Aluce's chest, who crumples to the ground. "Hmph. You're not very sharp, are you?" "Cedar" mocks Aluce on the ground.

"What the!?" Alice gawks at "Cedar" "You were the traitor?"

"No… I took care of him a second ago." "Cedar's" voice changes and suddenly glows bright white and shifts form to that of the unknown Reploid.

"What… what happened?!" Aluce wheezed in disbelief as he slowly closed his eyes for the final time. "How… did you do that?!" The scene fades out.

* * *

**X's POV**

* * *

**It's been a year since we defeated Sigma again and the Earth is showing signs of recovering to its former beauty. There also hasn't been any Maverick uprisings since a new Maverick hunting group called Red Alert came into the picture and they've been stealing the public attention from the Maverick Hunters. If this keeps up, we may be out of the job. Thanks to Douglas, he was able to make modifications to the Z-Saber I got from Zero from the end of the 7th war and calls it the X-Saber and I'm able to duel wield with my X-Buster. My biggest concern is that something big is about to happen and we need to be ready for whatever come our way.**

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in another universe in a alternate Earth at Washington D.C…)**

* * *

Washington D.C.: The Smithsonian Museum of Natural History

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Washington D.C., the kind of day that had very few clouds in the sky, a light breeze that would slowly move the tree branches, and it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was the kind of day when people would be outside playing Frisbee with their dogs or when young lovers go out for a picnic by a river. Except on that particular day a special event was taking place. At the Museum of Natural History, there were vertical banners hanging between the decorative pillars at the top of the stone stairs. The banners were the color of black like charcoal, but upon them was a great pink sphere that took up half the banner. The pink sphere was being held in a stand like a Gypsy's crystal ball. Above and below it, in a shade of pink that matched the sphere itself, was the announcement.

NEW EXHIBIT

THE WIZARDS GLASS

JULY 26 - 29

Inside the enormous museum the new exhibit was about to be unveiled. There were several museum patrons, the press from several different magazines and newspapers were there. Then there were a few curious people who were passing by on the street and one very curious visitor who was dressed in a red suit jacket. With these different groups there, the crowd was relatively small, then again the first crowd is small until work gets around.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." The curator said as he stood at a simple wooden podium in front of a red curtain with the few flashes of the press going off at the entrance to the exhibit. "The Smithsonian Institute is proud to announce the completion of a new wing to house its newest exhibit. A new member into the Smithsonian family that would rival that of the Hope Diamond." He went to his left side where there was a golden rope attached to the red curtain behind his podium. He gripped it tightly like a kid in a gym class ready to climb it. "I give you, The Wizards Glass."

The red curtain came down revealing an archway into the new wing. The crowd flooded into the wing, which was about the same size as the exhibit for the Hope Diamond. The way that the wing was set up was that all around the walls were tables, display cases and murals showing stories that surrounded the star of the exhibit. That star was inside a small display case in the very center of the room with enough space between it and the walls for people to gather around it and ogle it like men drooling over a Playboy calendar girl.

There it sat under thick glass and possibly hundreds of security devices that would keep the most prized exhibit safe. All the photographers had gathered around it and snapped off their pictures for their stories at their workplace. As well as a few tourists who just wanted a picture of it for their won sentimental value. It truly was something that rivaled the Hope Diamond. The Wizards Glass, was just like what the picture in those banners on the outside of the museum had depicted. It was like a crystal ball as it sat upon its stand as if it was about to be used by a Gypsy to see the future.

As the photographers were snapping off their pictures some patrons were looking at the murals, reading up upon the history, and finding out what the Wizards Glass was in the first place. In one of the murals it told of what made the Wizards Glass so special on a physical level.

_After close examination of the Wizards Glass, several geologists and gem experts had examined it and concluded that it was made out of diamond. A form of diamond that is one of the rarest to find along with other types of diamonds that are colored through natural processes. Using the Diamond measurement of karats it is estimated that the value of the Wizards Glass is ten times more valuable than the Hope Diamond itself._

One of the museum patrons grew a very sheepish smile when he read it. It was the man in the red suit jacket; he cupped his chin as he smiled allowing his thumb to rest in on one of his sideburns as his mind conjured up such wonderful images. This man was a great man in his own right; he was the notorious thief known only as Arséne Lupin the Third. A man who had done so many deeds that it makes such thieves of both fact and fiction look miniscule compared to his feats. This master thief had taken particular interest in the Wizards Glass mostly because of his desire to impress a member of his group. A woman who was a master at seduction, Fujiko Mine, he knew that she loved jewels and this was quite a jewel, it was captivating to look at and it was even more valuable than the Hope Diamond. How could such a master thief wishing to impress the love of his life with a great prize?

As Lupin conjured up ways to steal it and fantasized about what Fujiko would do after his prize had been given to her. He imagined in the back of his mind Fujiko opening up her arms (and preferably her bed) to him. The thought made his head swim with love and lust in the same confused concoction. Then he decided to kill a little more time by reading more about the Wizards Glass.

He moved onto the eccentric history behind this Diamond ball. Apparently this diamond had been passed through several owners over the past 3 centuries. There are no solid records of its origin. It is said that its origins lay somewhere deep in the heart of Africa, either somewhere deep in the Congo or down deep in the Earth of South Africa. It was said that the original stone was roughly the size of a football. After it was discovered it was then fashioned into something marvelous...a perfect sphere. After it was fashioned, a great wizard or witch doctor used it. A man who was said could foretell the future, see lands far away, and even peer into the very souls of others.

That was the story of its origin. The first recorded documented ownership of the Wizards Glass was in the 1700 when a royal family in India owned it as a crown jewel. Then during that time, the Wizards Glass was stolen from the royal family and taken to the west into the deserts of Saudi Arabia where a Prince kept it. He kept it on his shelf never knowing what kind of power or beauty was held within it. Then during the first part of the 20th century when wars broke out in the Near Far East the Wizards Glass was lost. By that time, it had only slipped into matters of legend until the Glass resurfaced again in the possession of a gypsy named Rhea of the Coos. A very old woman who said that she saw the unfolding of the 20th century in it. After she made extremely accurate predictions, she disappeared and so too did her glass. Then during the 1980's an eccentric billionaire was passing by an old antique shop in New York City when he found the Wizards Glass. Amazingly enough he bought it at a price of 200 dollars and kept it for himself but then this billionaire slowly went mad in his apartment in Central Park West. It was recorded that when he was found he was locked in his bathroom with the Wizards Glass in his hands and he was repeating _it will not work for me anymore. It will not work for me anymore. So then, the Wizards Glass was auctioned off as soon as the billionaire was committed. It was then sold to a private collector for over 100 million dollars, which he then donated to the Smithsonian._

"Wow." Lupin said as he looked back at the Wizards Glass, "You've been through quite a lot little guy." Then he went back to read the last line

_Despite the fact that the Wizards Glass is a pink diamond no one has dared tried to cut it into an acceptable diamond like form. One of the best diamond cutters in the world refused to do it and the donor of the Wizards Glass has requested that it may not be cut at all._

Lupin looked back at the Wizards Glass and smiled, "And no wonder," He thought, "your pretty enough, gorgeous."

* * *

Later that day, Lupin and his friends were in the hotel suite discussing the pamphlet of the Wizards Glass. As he read each part of it, he kept reveling in how valuable and the amount of history that was behind such a simple ball of pink diamond. Even the master seductress of the group was titillated by just the amount of money it was worth as well as the pure beauty of it. There was no doubt in Fujiko's mind that she wanted the Wizard's Glass and it was no mystery that Lupin figured that much out. It made him want to get it, just to win her over.

The Master Gunman, Jigen was never one to hide what was on his mind in these matters, "So this thing is worth over 100 million dollars huh?"

"That's what the display said, Jigen." Lupin said with a great smirk on his face stretching from side burn to sideburn and showing off all his teeth. "I for one can't turn down such a beauty."

Jigen never hid anything on his mind, and neither did the master swordsman Goemon who was sitting on the floor cleaning his sword, "The pamphlet also told about people who disappeared, died or went mad with that thing in their possession."

"That's just superstitious nonsense." Lupin brushed him off

"You said the very same thing when you tried to swipe King Tutankhamen's Death Mask and look where it got you when you were in that mess."

Lupin hated to be reminded of that Egyptian mess when he slipped that thing over his head and how it made him go berserk in the most peculiar ways. Such ways that Lupin didn't even want to think about for they were both traumatic and embarrassing since he had to take back the death mask to its proper place. He never wanted to admit it but somewhere underneath it all, he knew that Jigen was right, but his pride was in the way as a master thief.

"If something like that is worth so much, I say we swipe it." Lupin postulated, "It just wouldn't feel right for my skills unless I did it myself."

"In that case, do it yourself." Jigen said as he sat back in his chain and pulled down the brim of his fedora over his eyes.

"What about you Goemon?" Lupin asked the swordsman

"I'm afraid that I can't help you." He said dully, "I would be meddling in affairs that are beyond my understanding."

"You men really are big babies." Fujiko brushed them off, "If you don't understand it, you run in fear or kill it. At least Lupin is willing to pursuit it."

"That's right, Fuji-baby." He said as he sneakily tried to place his hand on Fujiko's butt to get a good feel of her, but Fujiko was no fool to Lupin's trickery as she slapped away his hand. Yet, Lupin was not disheartened, for he knew that he would soon be bedding with the master seductress in her pink dress.

* * *

Elsewhere at the D.C. International Airport, a very steamed man in a brown double-breasted suit with a tan trench coat and a brown fedora stepped out into the airport terminal. He carried no baggage with him, only that peeved look on his face as if he was a kettle ready to blow its steam through the whistle. He looked through the airport terminal looking for a newsstand with his round eyes. He went to it and picked one up after paying the person there. He rubbed his wide dimpled chin as his thumb grazed his sideburn. This was the man who was always upon the trail of the master thief, this was the master policeman, Inspector Zenigata of Interpol. One of only a few men on earth who can even come close to the thief Lupin the Third. Though lately, the trail of Lupin the Third had gone somewhat cold and thus Zenigata was left in the dark on his whereabouts. Until his round eyes came across something in the science section:

_The Wizards Glass comes to the Smithsonian: The pink diamond sphere that was only subject of legends has now made its official appearance at the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History. An entirely new wing has been added to the museum to accommodate this new arrival…_

Zenigata continued to read on until he found out how much this thing was worth. When his eyes locked onto the dollar signs, his mind made an immediate snap like an automatic reflex to catch a ball coming right at his face.

"AHA!" He shouted out in the middle of the airport terminal, "I got you now, Lupin! I gotta a pretty pair of bracelets in my pocket with your name on them!"

Of course, the zealous inspector failed to see the enormous amount of people who were staring at him as he made his proclamation, but he didn't care. He had been waiting for this moment for weeks and now he was going to nail the son of a gun.

* * *

The big heist was going to happen later on that night and Lupin already had the scheme planned out. He knew that at night, the whole place was sealed off. The only way into the inner sanctum where the Wizards Glass was held was through an air vent. Even then the air vent was guarded with infrared beams even the floor was like that so that if anyone managed to get through the air vent they couldn't set foot on the floor.

Yet, Lupin was clever about this sort of thing, he had his own special techniques of opening the air vent. He lowered down a very special tool that with the use of magnets unscrewed the bolts. As soon as he got the grid out, he lowered several small devices that diverted the laser beams far enough away to allow him to get through. Yet, he couldn't do this job alone, Fujiko was there and she held the ropes that lowered Lupin down to the Glass case that held the Wizards Glass. As he lowered himself down, he kept in mind of all the sensors that were in the room, sound sensors, temperature sensors, the pressure sensor that the Wizards Glass sat upon, and the scent sensor. The scent sensor was a new type of sensor that could detect the scent of human sweat, no matter who it was. This was the reason that Lupin was dressed in a wetsuit as he was lowered down to the glass, but he made sure that no part of his bare skin was exposed to the open air of the room.

He came within reach of the case that held the Wizards Glass, he knew that there were pressure sensors around the glass that would detect the slightest amount of weight taken away from it. Lupin knew exactly how much glass he would going to cut and how much it would weight. He took out his glasscutter and cut away at the glass, but then he brought out a small cubed weight. He was just about to set it down upon the glass case as he took away the glass that he cut away. Holding his hands away from the glass case as he made sure that he didn't trip any alarms.

Though the headpiece that he was wearing he heard Fujiko grunt, "Could you hurry Lupin, I'm a seductress not a body builder."

"Patience Fuji-cakes." Lupin cooed very quietly

The hole in the glass was large enough to place both his hands through it to reach for the Wizards glass. Before placing his hands head first into the glass, he pulled out another weight that was exactly the same weight as the Wizard's Glass. His hands dove down into the hole and carefully made the next procedure.

He placed his left hand around the Wizard's Glass but didn't place any pressure upon it. He gripped it gently but firmly around its round mass feeling its smooth texture through the thick fabric of his wetsuit. He carefully inched the two of them together across the cushion that sat upon the pressure sensor. Soon, the Glass was free, it was in Lupin's hands as he pulled his prize away from the case.

He then placed the glass into his pocket while he reached for the glass piece that he cut away and reached for the weight upon the glass case. He replaced the two of them and then called very quietly to Fujiko to pull him up.

As he went up to the air vent he couldn't help but whisper, "And away we go."

The grid in the air vent was replaced and the lasers were back where they were, and yet no one even suspected it. But they will tomorrow morning.

* * *

Back at the hotel where Lupin and his gang were staying at, there was Inspector Zenigata who was asking the desk clerk a few questions. He reached into his pocket and laid out four pictures in front of him and asked the very standard question, "Have you seen these people."

"I'm sorry." The desk clerk said, "But I can't reveal that information, we pride ourselves upon customer privacy."

The Inspector reached across the table and yanked over the clerk by his tie, "I don't give a crud about your policy. I'm on the trail of a very sneaky thief and if I don't get some cooperation I'm going to sue your behind for obstructing an officer in the course of his duty."

"I don't make the policy here, sir." The clerk squirmed, "I just work here."

Zenigata allowed the desk clerk go, and as the young man was straightening out his tie and his shirt the inspector sulked.

"And I was so close." He shook his head.

Little did he know that through the automatic doors came two figures that he would have recognized immediately, if only he had turned his head around, and looked to the door. But he was too caught up in feeling bad that he was so close to nailing the thief only to be pooped on by hotel policies.

Lupin and Fujiko walked into the hotel lobby, both arms around each other and laughing away. The two of them were drunk with laughter and fat with glee that such a job that they had done went over so well. One of the few cases where it seemed like it was actually going to succeed and they were going to get their big pay-off. Lupin held the prize that they had stolen in a small waist pack that was slung around his shoulder that bulged as the two of them walked to the elevator. Yet, in their delirious state, the two of them had failed to notice the light tan trench coat that was hunched over the desk clerks counter. Then the elevator doors opened and they pressed the button that went to their respective floor.

As they faced the lobby they didn't pay attention to whom was there, but the Inspector who was there did notice them. He turned so that his back was leaning against the marble and concrete desk and he was just about to give up. He shook his head at such a thought of giving up, especially with a hunch so strong as the one he had. Then he heard the elevator ding, he wanted to look in that direction, but when he looked the adrenaline shot through his whole body like seeing the monster for the first time in the movie. He saw Lupin and Fujiko both laughing together as the elevator doors closed. The inspector dashed to the elevator and pressed the up button repeatedly hoping that it would bring back down the car and with those two in it…nothing.

"Crud!" He growled as he went back to the clerks' desk

"What room are those two staying in?" He demanded from the clerk

"I can't tell you that." The clerk repeated

The Inspector wasn't going to put up with it any longer, he took out his badge and his gun and flashed them both at the clerks face.

"If you don't cooperate I'm gonna make sure that the next few years of your life will be so miserable that you'll wish that you were working at Burger King."

The desk clerk decided to cooperate, despite the fact that the dead-end job of his at a hotel in D.C. wasn't worth going to jail over. He gave the inspector the information he wanted.

* * *

Back in the room, there was celebration of the greatest kind between four people. Lupin and Fujiko had gotten a good 100-dollar bottle of Champagne to celebrate the great theft of the Wizards Glass.

"Here's to our success." Lupin smiled

"To the Emperor of thieves." Fujiko retorted

"Cheers." Jigen said softly

"Kabai." Goemon said in a flat tone

"What are you guys so glum about?" Lupin asked as he drunk his champagne, "So far, we haven't gotten into anything really odd like with that Death Mask."

"Yet…" Jigen finished with a frown.

"You really are no fun." Lupin pouted, "I just completed my greatest victory and I thought you'd be happy that we'd be over 100 million dollars richer."

"I just don't trust anything that has bad legends around it."

"Hey, come on." Lupin brushed off Jigen's warnings as he picked up the pink diamond ball, "Look, nothings happening." With that Lupin began to do tricks with the Wizards Glass, he spun it around on his finger like a Harlem Globetrotter, he passed it from one hand to another, then slid it down his arm, and down his other as it softly landed in his hand.

"See?" He asked as he passed the ball around from hand to hand like a circus juggler, yet as he kept doing his juggling tricks he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the ball. In fact his eyes were glued to them, slowly his juggling tricks stopped and he held the Wizards Glass in his hands and stared down into its depths. As he stared, the pink depths of the Wizards Glass consumed him. He couldn't help but stare…deeper…deeper…deeper…down…down…down. He went further into its depths and he came down to his knees not feeling the pain that his legs were in.

As he continued to stare into the Wizards Glass, the sphere began to emit a pink light. A light that drowned out all the other lights in the room, the lights that once made the room look yellowish-white, now was completely pink. It was nightmarish, like being inside Barbie's dream-house, but at the same time if felt good. As the pink light had reached Jigen and Goemon, both of them felt really relaxed, almost at ease. Even Fujiko felt really…groovy.

The pink light had consumed the room and everyone was feeling groovy, the door was kicked open. There standing in the doorway was the man that Lupin always called, "Pops", he stood there looking at all the pink light but dismissed it for sight of the greater detail, Lupin holding onto the Wizard's Glass.

"AHA!" He shouted as he pointed his finger at the thief who was transfixed by his prize, "I got you now!"

When Zenigata said that to Lupin, the thief looked up at him and his eyes seemed…dazed. Almost the same kind of expression as if he was drunk or if he was stoned. He looked to Zenigata with no surprise and not even a warm sarcastic welcome. He just sat there with the Wizards Glass in his hands and that dazed look on his face.

That was only the beginning for the pink light of the Wizard's Glass had consumed them all, including the zealous Zenigata who then felt groovy too by the pink light. In another flash of light, all of them were gone from the room in Washington D.C. All of them, Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko, Zenigata, and Lupin…they all vanished into the light of the Wizard's Glass leaving the room empty and with the door open.

* * *

**(Back in the MegaMan X IS universe…)**

* * *

The same Reploid who appears as a teenager with green eyes, an X-shaped scar on his face and spiky auburn hair that sprouts outward rather than flow down. His basic armor design is somewhat similar to X with a black sheen featuring red accents. His shoulder guards are pointed and his legs feature small booster-like compartments. Jutting from his upper back are two long, white retractable "wings". His helmet design, when viewed from topside, resembles an upside down 'A' with a circular camera-like lens in the center look over to a palace like building with a despondent but determined look.

"Good bye, Red… I'm going to be a Maverick Hunter and become a legend like my idols, MegaMan X, Zero and the IS Pilots aka the Maverick Whisperers…" With that said, he quietly left for Neo Tokyo's Sector 2 unaware that he was being followed by a huge Mechanloid covered in shadows.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Shape Shifter: Part 2 of 3: Chaos in Sector 2! I Want to Meet my Heroes!**

**A/n: How do you like the opening of Arc 9 so far? Well, next up, we meet Axl and he and the Lupid the Third gang and Inspector Zenigata are arrested by the Hunters and brought for question after chaos breaks loose in Neo Tokyo's Sector 2. So stay tuned for more mega updates. See ya!**


	162. The Shape Shifter: 2 of 3

**A/n: Here is Chapter 162, but before I start this chapter, I like to go over this arc. Another OC made by my friend and co-author, Panther J will be joining our heroes and this time, he's from X and the IS girls' world. Also, there are slight scenes of tobacco but this is still a K rated fanfic. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 162: The Shape Shifter: Part 2 of 3: Chaos in Sector 2! I Want to Meet my Heroes!**

* * *

After Axl left Red Alert, he was walking down the streets of Neo Tokyo until he sees Maverick Hunter Base just ahead of him.

"There it is." Axl smiles to himself "Maverick Hunter Base, the start of my new life. It's also here where I'll get to meet my idols and become a legend just like them." Before he continues his way, he hears screams of terror from the citizens and looks behind him to see a Scorpion Mechanaloid coming towards him "Dang! It must've followed me here! I need to deal with it before innocent people get hurt!"

* * *

The pink glow that had consumed Lupin, his friends, and Zenigata had vanished. All five of them had found themselves in strange yet familiar surroundings. It was a hotel room, very much like the one that they had rented back in Washington D.C., but what had just happened.

The ever-persistent Zenigata didn't care; he came back to his senses after the vanishing of the pink haze. His eyes were set upon Lupin as it always was in the past. He pointed out his finger at the master thief, "Your all under arrest!" He proclaimed

Lupin hearing the gruff voice of Zenigata had been snapped back to the reality of the situation he was in, "Uh-oh." He said, "Let's blow this joint."

"How?" Jigen asked as he reached into his pocket for his favorite weapon.

Lupin kept looking around the room and knew that the door that Zenigata stood in was the only way out…or was it. His head turned for the window, despite the fact he didn't have a good idea of where he was or even what floor of the hotel he was on he dashed for the window with the Wizards glass in his hands. The others got the hint and followed behind. Lupin curled into a ball with his arms covering his eyes and his hand gripped tightly on the Wizards glass as he threw his body against the window and shattered it into pieces that fell to the ground below like Rain. That was when Lupin opened his eyes and saw how high up he was. The cars and the people down below looked like ants, at least they did until the force of gravity began to act upon him and his friends. Soon those ants down below were drawing closer like the first drop of a high roller coaster. Seeing that there was no chance of being saved in sight, Lupin screamed.

"Oh geez, oh mommy, this is it!"

He closed his eyes and the only thing that could cross his mind was what could have been. He could have been shacking up with Fujiko who was impressed with the Wizards Glass in itself, now because of this he was going to die. It was another one of those times when he thought to himself _why didn't I ever listen to Jigen?_

SLAM!

Lupin felt something smack against his face, almost as hard as a woman slapping him would feel, but it was harder. It was colder. He opened his eyes and it was met with white, pure white. Even stranger he felt wind gushing against his face, like those times when he would drive in his Mercedes with the hood down and feel the wind against his forehead. This felt harder than that, it felt colder…like…like metal. He opened his eyes and looked underneath himself and found black… black metal… He tapped it a couple of times to make sure that it was metal, then something else set in, the wind, the fast wind blowing against him. He looked around and saw his teammates clinging for dear life to the black metal, while Goemon was just crouching down on the metal with the Zantetsuken in his hand. Beyond them he saw everything moving in a fast blur like looking out the window of a moving train.

Suddenly, the whole craft that Lupin and his friends were riding upon took a sharp left and continued straight upon its course. As Lupin kept trying to hold onto the surface of whatever he landed upon, he heard a voice call out to him.

"LUPIN!"

The voice was gruff, unfriendly, and Lupin recognized it immediately. Feeling the whip against his face, he turned his head to where the voice was coming from. The wind was then whipping against the back of his head while his fingers were growing raw from clinging on for his own life. In the direction where that gruff voice came from, Lupin saw the most unusual sight of his entire existence. In the past, he had been involved in chases in all kinds of vehicles, cars, planes, boats, motorcycles, even on the back of a Giraffe, and a surfboard, but nothing like this. In direction where he heard the voice, he saw…a red advanced aircraft, but it looked like nothing like the ones he's familiar with. Yet, what surprised Lupin even further was the fact that clinging onto the tail fin of the red aircraft was Zenigata.

"LUPIN!" Zenigata shouted, "GET BACK HERE!"

Lupin tried to answer back, "I WOULD IF I COULD!"

* * *

Inside the black aircraft, Laura Bodewig was allowing a Red Alert aircraft to chase her vessel. Hunter Base has reports that something is going on in Sector 2 of Neo Tokyo and a Red Alert aircraft was chasing her and she allowed it, she has her suspeciousn that Red Alert is doing shady business lately. What she wasn't prepare for is four people on her ship and an man riding on the Red Alert aircraft. She picked up the receiver and muttered sourly "This is Laura of X-Squad, over, we have a problem, over."

* * *

Lupin and his gang continued to hang on for dear life. That was with the exception of Goemon who was just crouching down ready to take on whatever was going to happen next.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Jigen shouted to Lupin

Lupin the Third, a man who was said to get out of the worst situations imaginable. Then again, the whole situation that he landed into defies even the greatest of imaginations (his included). So, Lupin acting like his usual calm self simply smiled at Jigen, who was desperately trying to hold onto the hull of Laura's airship with one hand and keeping his fedora on his head with the other.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" He shouted out

In giving his answer, Laura's airship beneath them took another sharp turn. This time Lupin and his gang saw something up ahead… 7 people, the six of them were girls who wore strange clothes that looked like military stuff but more advanced and they seen to be at the age of 19 or 20. But the odd one out of that group is the blue armored man that Lupin mistaken to be a long lost member of the Blue Man Group. As each of the group stared they suddenly felt movement from the thing that they were riding upon. It was a very sharp tilt that sent Lupin, Jigen, Fujiko, and Goemon down to the side of the grassy hill.

Zenigata who was coming up the grassy hill saw what was going on and jumped down from the red aircraft that he was riding upon. With his jump he came down to the side of the grassy hill just a few feet from Lupin and his gang. He saw all of them were lying flat down on their stomachs like combat soldiers hiding in the foliage.

"Caught you Lupin!" He smirked as he pulled his handcuffs from his trench coat and started to crawl over to the master thief.

"SHH!" Lupin ordered the inspector to be quite as he then turned his vision to the robots.

Zenigata was confused…but he went along with it. He turned his attention quickly to the 8 people, suddenly the black aircraft went into autopilot and Laura jumped out of the craft. Lupin and the others were surprised to see a girl at the age of 16 wearing armor and wielding a giant sword. Then out of the red aircraft came out… robots, but these robots looked humanoid or something. Then the blue guy did something that amazed them. He turned his hand into a gun of some kind and fired energy shots at the robots, destroying two of them. Then the blue guy got out a hilt of a sword and amazing them more, a blue light came out of it and the blue guy sliced up the remaining forces.

As Zenigata, Lupin, and his crew had witnessed that unusual event… the blue guy turned around and saw them, showing a confused stare. But it spoked out Lupin and his crew.

Thus Lupin and his crew ran…they ran…and ran until they found an open top car. It was one of those candy apple red sports cars that young men use to "pick up chicks" or that old men buy because of their mid-life crisis. It seemed too convenient when Lupin found the keys still in the ignition, but it didn't matter at the time. He turned the key, hearing the loud roar of the engine as he shifted into first gear with all of his crew in their seats. They sped off, none of them looking back. Why would they want to look? Unfortunately for Lupin, being the driver saw what was behind them in the rear-view mirror. He didn't find one of those strange people chasing them. Instead he found Zenigata chasing them in what Lupin assumed as stolen, Jeep looking kind of car.

"Come back here, Lupin!" Zenigata demanded

Lupin only smiled and whispered, "No can do, Pops."

"Wait! Don't go!" X called out to them worriedly.

"X. If they're citizens, why haven't they received notice that they are supposed to wait inside their homes until further notice?" Char asked with worry.

"Either way, we need to go after them and bring them in for questioning." Cecilia added as she typed in some commands on her RepArmor's wrist computer and her personal Ride Chaser materlize. "You guys wait here and I'll handle the rest!" With that said, Cecilia sped after the five mysterious people.

"Be careful, Cecilia." X whispered, he can tell his friends are praying for their friend's safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Axl. He was leading the Scorpion Mechaniloid after sustaining enough damage to it. But he realized he is backed up into a corner. "Oh no… I guess my former buddies at Red Alert really want me back." Axl gritted his teeth in anger. "But I ain't never going back to that place after what they did!" Axl aims his gun at the Mechaniloid, but then, the Mechaniloid was sliced in half and it exploded. "…Huh?" Axl blinked as he sees a figure coming towards him. He immeditantly recognize who that person is. He gasped happily. "No way… It's the legendary Crimson Hunter, Zero!"

Zero glared at Axl and pointed his Z-Saber. "You… Don't say anything and come with me quietly. You're under arrest and I want an explanation on why that Mechaniloid was causing a ruckus in Sector 2." Axl obietantly raised his arms up and nods quietly.

* * *

In the empty streets, Lupin and his crew were speeding along in the candy-apple red sports car. Lupin tried to rationalize what was going on, he began to run through what had happened in what seemed to be an eternity but it was only a space of a half-hour. At the beginning of that half-hour, he was back in that hotel in Washington D.C. celebrating the theft of the Wizards Glass. Then as events sped up like someone hitting the fast-forward button, he was riding upon a metallic bird that has a eyepatch wearing girl in it, and then racing a candy-apple red sports car through empty streets.

"I tell you this whole thing gives me the creeps." Jigen stated his opinion and then took one good look around the city, "Where in the heck are the people?"

"I know." Lupin agreed; "None of this makes sense."

Goemon, being the most sensible of the group offered his pearls of wisdom, "They say that the Universe has a mind of its own and we may not exactly understand what its intentions are."

Lupin looked over his shoulder to the Jeep that was chasing them.

"At least with Pops here," Lupin smiled, "It's sure to be a fun ride."

As Lupin was reminiscing about his chases with Inspector Zenigata, Jigen noticed something in the passenger side-view mirror. It wasn't the Jeep that was chasing them, he saw a advance bike looking vehicle coming up to the rear of the Jeep. It was also fast as the Road Runner.

"Lupin…" Jigen said to his partner in crime, "We've got someone following us."

"Yeah, I know that Jigen." Lupin said in a very teenage sort of tone

"I don't mean Zenigata." Jigen shook his head

"What?" Lupin asked, but before he asked a great blue blur passed up right in front of them. Lupin was still trying to adjust to the fact of the reality that he was in but that blur snapped him back to the current situation of the chase. He looked ahead and saw the side of a bike looking machine with someone riding it suddenly make a sharp turn in the road as it became a veritable barricade against the sports car that Lupin was driving.

"Oh mommy." Lupin uttered as his foot slammed down on the brakes. With the brake pads screeching against the axles, Lupin closed his eyes in the hopes that he wouldn't crash. The red sports car that he picked up slid from left to right as it burned its tire tracks into the blacktop. Then came the jerk backward and Lupin opened his eyes to find out that he didn't crash. Instead, the bumper of the car he stole was only a fraction of an inch away from crashing into the side of the blue bike.

Lupin breathed a sigh of relief and that's when the driver came out. It was the same girl that Lupin and his gang saw.

"Freeze! Maverick Hunters!" Cecilia yelled as she got out her Buster and aims it at Lupin and his gang. He looked out at the blonde girl and was impressed in how he was cornered so quickly. Most of the time people have a hard time just keeping up with him. He as well as Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko saw something in her eyes. It was a mixture of determination as well as hope. Hope of something good that would come out.

Inside the car, Jigen was going for his M19 Combat Cannon, Goemon had his sword (the Zantetsuken) ready to perform its art of iai (katana fast draw), Fujiko had her hand on her Browning M1910 that sat in its thigh-holster, but Lupin just kept his hands on the steering wheel.

"Hold it right there!" That gruff voice of Zenigata boomed out as the Jeep squealed to a halt. Lupin heard him get out of the car and dash up to the side of their car, he seemed grateful to the blonde girl. "Thank you very much, madam for apprehending these criminals." But Cecilia aimed her Buster at Zenigata with a fierce glare.

"All of you are under arrested!" Cecilia yelled as she aims her Buster at Zenigata and Lupin's gang. "By the authority of the Maverick Hunters, you have the right to remain silent!"

"Maverick Hunters?" Lupin blinked while whispering that in confusion.

"Who do you think you are, lady?" Zenigata demanded with a growl.

"My name is Cecilia Alcott, I am a Maverick Hunter."

* * *

A few hours later, X-Squad and Zero were bringing in Axl, Lupin's gang and Zenigata to Hunter Base. All of their weapons were confiscated and Fujiko doesn't want a full body search. Axl was complaining "Come on! This makes me feel like a criminal!"

Lupin looked up and saw the words Maverick Hunter HQ. "Maverick Hunter HQ?" He muttered. No one protested, well, except for Zenigata.

I'm Inspector Zenigata of Interpol!" He shouted as he was led down the halls, "I want to speak to the man in charge of this establishment! Call the Interpol offices and they'll verify that I'm after this master thief, Lupin!"

Despite his protesting, he, Lupin's gang and Axl were placed in separate cells with Fujiko being by herself in the third cell, but still, Lupin and his gang and Zenigata never encounter cells with laser bars in them. Zenigata stand by the door, seething with anger that he hoped somebody will come to clear up this mess. Axl hoped X and the gang will listen to what he has to say.

"This is getting to me, Lupin…" Jigen muttered as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I know. It's getting to me too…" Lupin nodded as he rumpaged through his pockets, it was then he realized something important. Lupin gasped in horror. "Oh no…!"

"What is it, Lupin?" Fujiko asked from her cell.

"NO!" Lupin screamed in alarm.

"Lupin, what's gotten into you?" Jigen asked his partner in crime.

"What's with you, Lupin?" Zenigata glared.

"T-The Wizard's Glass… It's gone…" Lupin said grimly with a despondent sigh.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Shape Shifter: Part 3 of 3: Red Alert's Challenge! I will Prove My Worth!**

**A/n: Next up, X and the gang let Axl prove himself to become a Maverick Hunter when Red Alert issues a challenge to determine who gets to keep Axl and Lupin the 3rd and his gang joined our heroes in their new adventure, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	163. The Shape Shifter: 3 of 3

**Chapter 163: The Shape Shifter: Part 3 of 3: Red Alert's Challenge! I will Prove My Worth!**

* * *

Lupin the Third, the master thief, he laid his head upon the wall of the holding cell that held himself and his friends (If Inspector Zenigata could be counted as a friend). It was only about an hour ago that Lupin the Third had taken a jewel that was very valuable to him, at least it was valuable enough to win the heart (and hopefully the arms) of his love, Fujiko. Only after coming to a place that doesn't make sense, he told his friends that the Wizards Glass was gone.

"GONE!?" Jigen rose out from the bunk bed. He then dashed across the cell to where Lupin lay, tossed him around, and grabbed him by his shoulders, "How could you lose it?!" He snarled as he shook Lupin.

"Calm down, Jigen." Goemon tried to sooth the anger, "I have a good feeling that we'll be able to get out of this."

"GET OUT OF WHAT?" Jigen shouted, "We came to a place through pink smoke and now we're in a place where there are robots out there! How in the heck are we supposed to get out of this?!"

Goemon simply answered, "We've gotten out of worse."

Lupin was rather devastated because of the fact that he worked very hard to get that prize just to get to Fujiko and all that work had been done for nothing.

Axl couldn't help but feel confused by what Lupin and his crew are talking about. 'Hopefully, X and his friends will listen to what I have to say.'

* * *

With X and his friends, they were discussing the situation at hand. "For all we know…" Laura muttered as she crossed her arms. "They may be citizens who didn't get the memo about staying inside their homes."

"But that's the thing." Ling countered. "Our database doesn't have them on record, as if they aren't even registered in it."

"And what about that Reploid? I don't know where he came from, but that Mechaniloid was after him." Zero frowned as he leaned on the wall.

"Well, one of those humans keep saying they're from Interpol. But Interpol was disbanded years ago and the Maverick Hunters were formed." X added.

"And there's something else about our prisoners. One of them is dressed like a old time gangster." Char also has a say in this.

"We really have a strange bunch this time. So who will we interrogate first?" Tatenashi twirled her finger around her head.

"Me and Char will interrogate the Reploid and one of the human prisoners." X volunteered.

"Alright, X. be careful around them." Zero agreed. X and Char nodded in response as they headed for the brig.

* * *

Lupin and the others heard the door open; it was the very door that they were led to that brought them to those cells. All of them had anticipated hearing that very sound like hearing the numbers being said from a lottery ticket. Next they heard footsteps, and that's what sparked the ever resilient Zenigata to start up his protest again.

"I'd like to speak to the man in charge of this establishment!" He shouted out hoping that whoever came through the door would hear him, "I am an officer of Interpol!"

It was then that all of them saw that it was the very same blue man and second blond girl they saw fighting those strange humanoid robots.

"Please listen to us." Char pleaded. "We are here to listen to your stories. It does seem strange that all of you would be here despite the fact that all citizen were supposed to stay indoors when Mavericks are running amok."

"Mavericks?" Zenigata grew even more furious. "I don't know what the heck you're talking about, lady. Just call Interpol and tell them that Inspector Zenigata is here with the thief Lupin."

"I'm sorry, sir." X remained calm and looked at Zenigata calmly. "I don't know who you are, but Interpol has been disbanded 66 years ago."

"Hey, what kind of crud is this?" Zenigata refuted, "I was just at an Interpol office in Washington D.C. this morning."

"Look." Char pleaded some more. "We are willing to listen to what you have to say. We would also want to talk to the strange Reploid."

"Reploid?" Lupin muttered in confusion. Char and X looked at the Lupin crew and Zenigata with a serious expression.

"Reploids are robots who can think and choose for themselves." X explained. "I am the very first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on."

"Yeah! X is a living legend!" Axl rooted for him. X and Char turned to the cell holding Axl in with smiles.

"Hehehe. It's often that I get praised for the Reploid race's creation, especially from some unknown Reploid. And you are?" X smiled at Axl.

"Name's Axl. I already know about you, Char and her friends and Zero. You guys are my heroes." Axl gave a cheesy grin.

"Wait! What is a Reploid?" Lupin was getting persists on his questions. He want answers and what the heck is a Reploid?

X and Char looked at Lupin and his friends and Zenigata with serious expressions. X began questioning them about how Lupin stole the Wizard's Glass and how they got here. That got X and Char thinking. When Project Uni is used to bring in people from other dimension, it sometimes create items that land in dimensions and acts as a gateway to the MegaMan X universe. It was then, X broke the news. "Lupin… You and your friends are no longer in Washington D.C. This is Neo Tokyo in the year 21XX, you have stepped into our universe by an item created by Project Uni." That shocked Lupin and his crew except for Zenigata.

"What kind of crud is that?!" Zenigata growled in fury.

"Cool it, pops." Lupin vouched for X and Char, mostly because he has a thing for women. "What would they gain from lying from us? X, was it? Can you tell us what this world is?" Lupin asked kindly.

"Sure." X nodded as he and Char opened Axl and Lupin's crew's cells. "Follow us to the command center and we'll explain everything."

* * *

As they entered the command center, Signas, Alia and Douglas were waiting for them. "So, those are the troublemakers who caused a ruckus in Sector 2 of Neo Tokyo?" Signas mused with a kind smile.

"First, let's ask that Reploid first." Zero glared at Axl. "Why was that Mechaniloid causing a scene in Sector 2 and why was it chasing you?"

"Um…" Axl rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's because my former buddies at Red Alert sent it after me to make me return." Everyone save for Lupin's crew gasped in shock.

"Whoa, you're from Red Alert?!" Ling gawked as she looked at Axl oddly. "Those guys have been stealing jobs from us Maverick Hunters and everyone is liking them!"

"Yeah, they used to do that…" Axl nodded, but frowned. "But one day, they changed. They started to not care about the safety of humans while doing their jobs… They even murdered a human and they were planning something involving me. I couldn't take it anymore! So I left and I guess you figured out what happened." Axl lowered his head despondently.

"That's horrible…" X gasped in shock and out of pity for Axl. "I can't believe Red Alert would stoop this low. Axl, why has Red Alert changed?"

Their conversation was interrupted by an incoming transmission.

"Alia, what happened?!" X asked her with a shocked expression

"Unidentified transmission." Alia answers him while typing on the computer "Feeding to monitor."

The image from the transmission clears up and shows Red, the leader of Red Alert, on the monitor.

"Are you getting this, Hunters!?" Red sneers at them "I am Red, leader of your friends here at Red Alert. I never imagined our little friend would end up in your hands, but in any case, I want Axl back. Now, don't you worry. I know he won't come back easily. So how about this? Like you, we are hunters. We've trashed our share of Mavericks. So how about a duel? A duel to determine who the real Maverick Hunters are. I'm sure you won't mind if we use the Mavericks that we captured so far. So, the last one standing wins! If we lose, we'll surrender Axl to you. And if we win? Well… We'll leave that to your imagination!"

"Not a chance, Red!" X glares at him "We're not gonna let you take Axl!"

"Well, pretty big talker, for an ancient relic!" Red mocks them "No wonder your group is losing public interest. They've relied on 8 ancient relics from that past too much! We just want Axl. He IS there, isn't he? Now you just sit tight, my boy. Ahahahahah!" He cuts the transmission.

"They're already on the move." Alia brings up a map on the monitor "Mavericks are showing across the map! I'll check for damage."

"I'm sorry…" Axl lowers his head despondently "This is all my fault. But please, I don't want to go back there! Tell you what, if you guys let me on your team, I can help you stop Red Alert. Then you'll make me into a Maverick Hunter?"

"I think that's a good idea." Houki says "He could be a real help to us."

"I think so too." Ling agrees "With him on our side, we can stop Red from this nonsense!"

"I concur." Cecilia also agrees "He might be a valuable assent to the team."

"Indeed." Laura agrees as well "We just need to train him properly for him to be a Hunter like us."

"I think that X should train him." Tatenashi steps in "I know X would be a great mentor for Axl and help him be the best Hunter he can be." Kanzashi nodded in agreement with her sister.

"That's a great idea." Char also steps in "He'll be the perfect teacher for Axl."

"Then I accept the job." X agrees with a smile and turns to Axl "I'll do whatever it takes to help you, Axl. I'll make you a great Maverick Hunter once we stop Red Alert and find out their plans."

"Thanks a ton, X." Axl beams happily "You're the man!"

"As for the rest of you." X turns to Lupin and his group "You're gonna have to help us stop Red Alert."

"Are you sure about that?" Lupin asked him "Me and my gang just might slip under your nose when you least expect it."

"Believe me." X smiles at them "I know you wouldn't do that."

"You can't be serious?!" Inspector Zenigata snaps at him "This rotten thief can't be trusted!" A glare from Zero and the IS girls made him shut his trap.

"Alright." Signas cleared his throat. "X-Squad and Zero, Axl will be under your care for now on and we'll make him a Maverick Hunter once we deal with the Red Alert Corporals. As for our new otherworldly guests, they will have to live with you until we can locate Project Uni. For now, take Axl and the new otherworlders to X-Estate to give them a tour. Remember, this is our chance to regain the public's interest and show Red Alert that they're dishonest crooks."

"Roger!" Everyone save for Lupin's group nodded.

And so, a new battle has begun. Will X and his friends protect Axl from his former friends of Red Alert?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Guardians of Love and Justice and Love Angels! The Brainwashed Space Princess and Meeting a Boy with Girl Problems!**

**A/N: Next up, X and the gang give Axl and Lupin's gang a tour of X-Estate and soon afterwards, they investigate a attack on Sector 1 and meet Rito and Momo from To-Love-Ru and they battle Momo's brainwashed sister, Lala with the help of the Sailor Scouts and Love Angels of Wedding Peach, so stay tuned for more updates. See you then!**


	164. The Guardians of Love and Justice!

**Chapter 164: The Guardians of Love and Justice and Love Angels! The Brainwashed Space Princess and Meeting a Boy with Girl Problems!**

* * *

Later at X-Estate, X and IS girls was giving Axl and Lupin's gang the tour of their home.

"Here we are, X-Estate." X says "This where you'll be living with us until we can get home to your world."

"I must say, I'm impressed." Jigen commented "For you to live in such a royal mansion. Not even the mansions we've seen can compare to this."

"Thanks for the compliment." Houki smiled at him "Now follow me to your rooms. This is where you'll be sleeping in."

* * *

A little later, Axl was exploring the estate until he sees a shelf with mementos from their past adventures with eight portraits above the shelf that shows X, Zero and the IS girls with several other people from different worlds.

"That's our memory shelf." Tatenashi smiled, walking next to him "These were gifts given to us by the people you see in the pictures on the wall. They helped us in our previous wars against Sigma. There's Nanoha and Fate from the Time Space Administration Bureau and the Koi Koi 7 group, yes, weird name, I know, from Gokon Academy. They helped us in the first war against Sigma. In the second war after Zero sacrifices himself to give us a fighting chance against Sigma, we have Aoi Futaba, Manami Kinjou, Koi Kazuku and Eris. There was also Momoko and her three animal guardians and the four Celestial Maidens to help us find a way to repair Zero. The third war is where things got serious. I'm sure you noticed that me or my sister aren't in the first two wars, right?"

"Yeah, I noticed that." Axl answers her with a nod. "Where did you two came in?"

"Well, that was when we were founded by Sigma." Tatenashi answers him with a frown before continuing "He brainwashed us to fight our friends. He also hacked the Mother Computer and made Houki and the others experience their nightmares over and over again. X had to go inside the computer to rescue them and save us from Sigma. He had help with Middy to enter and exit the Mother Computer at anytime, but Sigma corrupted his brother, Techno, to help him with the hacking. While in the Mother Computer, X encountered players from a VR game called Sword Art Online. He met Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Liz, Silica, Leafa, Sinon and Strea. He also met Yukinari, Kirie, Miharu, Riza, Tomoko, Koyomi and Fukuyama. During the fourth war is where Dr. Doppler created an antivirus to counter Sigma's virus form, but he was corrupted by Sigma and created a clone of Char. There we met the State Alchemists, two of which are brothers who Ed lost his arms and legs and Al lost his body when the Elrice brothers tried to bring back their dead mother but failed, Inuyasha and his friends, the Konohana ninjas, Carl and Makoto and the SOS Brigade. In the fifth war, we had to deal with two Reploids that stole the life energy from innocent Reploids to make themselves stronger. We met the crew of the Nirvana, the Strike Witches, Tomoki and his friends, Altair and Leo. During the sixth war, we had to convince Repliforce they were framed by Sigma after the fall of Sky Lagoon. We had help from Muneakira and his group, Shinji and his group, Satelizer and her friends and Tenchi and his group. We even had to show Irina that we weren't the bad guys and she was tricked by Sigma into fighting us. The next war was probably the worst out of them because we had to stop the Eurasia Space Colony from falling out of orbit. Here we met Hibiki and her friends who are known as Symphogears, the Feudal Lords, the Newspaper Club and Natsuru and his friends who were once Kampfer. It's also when Houki fell in love with Oichi, Nobunaga's little brother. He help her with her past regrets and comforted her when she needed it. He was our adorable little brother that we all love. Then there's the last war where we had to deal with Alia's former friend, Gate. He was out for revenge when his creations were destroyed and he was kicked out. In this war, we met Lina and her friends, Sousuke and Kaname, Hakufu and her friends, Sargent Cryburn and the residents of the Hinata Apartments. It is also where Ling fell in love with Lina's childhood friend, Archie who gave her the bracelet that she is wearing. That bracelet is a memento of Archie's mother who was wrongfully executed by a selfish princess."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Axl smiles at her "You guys had some incredible adventures with them."

"Yeah, we did." Tatenashi smiles back before continuing "But we also had to deal with other villains from the same worlds as some of our friends. We had to deal with the Gokon Five. They weren't really villains, but more like some stuckup snobs. We also to deal with the Catians rival alien race, the Dogsians. We even had to deal with a player with a burning hatred for beta testers, a sinister player who enjoys killing other players without regards of what happens to them if they died in SAO, a game developer with a god complex and a business man with an obsession with Asuna. There was even a rival to Haruhi that only wanted a reaction from her to destroy her world. There was also the time we dealt with the Templars, Harvesters and Minos. The Templars were a rival group to the Assassins, Altair's group, in an eternal war for the world. As for Minos, he was a cruel ruler of Angeloids and treats them like toys that he can throw away when he's done and looks down on humans that he calls downers. The Harvesters is an army of aliens that seeks humans to harvest. We also had to deal with Kaede and her White Kampfer, Ieyasu and Masamune. Although Masamune did come to our side after she explained to us why she was after the Crimson Armor."

"I see…" Axl frowned as he crossed his arms. "Those people save for Masamune were rotten to the core. I bet you dealt with Reploids who serve Sigma, right?"

"Mmhm." Tatenashi nodded in agreement as she continues. "X, Zero and Houki and our friends fought Vile, a former Maverick Hunter who became Sigma's right hand man and bounty hunter. He is unstable and extremely loyal to Sigma. We had to destroy him twice during the fourth war. During the second war, X and our friends dealt with Sigma's backup followers, the X-Hunters who were trying to revive Zero in fighting us. During the third war, there's the Shadow Huntes, Zain and Geemel, they were Sigma's personal assassination group and the ones who found us. During the fourth war, we dealt with Bit and Byte, two Reploids built by Doppler when he was under Sigma's control. The fifth war, we had to deal with another follower of Sigma who was spying on us named Double, he seems nice on the outside, but he's not so nice in the inside. The sixth and seventh wars, we had to deal with a weird Reploid mercenary named Dynamo who was working for Sigma for the money and he wanted the Nightmare Souls for fun. And the last war, we dealt with a Reploid built by Gate using Zero's DNA named High Max. Our attacks couldn't harm him, and we had to use certain weapons to destroy him. And there's Isoc, he framed Zero for the Nightmare Phonemon, but he went offline similar to the Erasure incident, we brought him in and he's being held in prison for tricking the public about Zero."

"I see." Axl nodded before asking something else. "I heard Zero was created by an evil scientist named Dr. Wily. You and the others were talking about it."

"Yes. Zero is the last creation of Dr. Light's former friend, Dr. Albert Wily. Wily created Zero and implanted the Maverick Virus onto him so Zero would carry out Wily's goal of world domination after his death, but thanks to the battle with Sigma, Zero was freed from his creator's evil control and fights alongside us." Tatenashi smiled.

"That's pretty cool. I hope I can be famous like you guys." Axl gave a cheesy grin as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sure you will, Axl. Right now, we need to deal with your former buddies at Red Alert." Tatenashi smiled as she patted Axl on the head and both of them head into the kitchen to help X with dinner.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in Sector 1 of Neo Tokyo…)**

* * *

Rito Yukki and Momo Belia Deviluke were walking down the dangerous paths of Neo Tokyo during this time of crisis. Rito looked at the night sky with worried. "I don't understand… One moment, me, you, Nana Lala and my sister are at home then this bright light came out of nowhere and brought us here. Is this Tokyo?"

"…I'm not sure, Rito-kun." Momo frowned as she crossed her arms, not minding bystanders looking at her funny with her tail poking out. "For all we know, this could be some alternate world. Plus, that light separated us from Lala and Nana."

"I hope they're alright…" Rito lowered his head despondently. "If anything were to happen to them, your father will have my head for this, Momo." With that said, Rito and Momo kept walking.

Unknown to Rito and Momo, several eyes were spying on them. They were being watched by eight teenage girls and a small child in... sailor costumes, a boy in his late teens with a tuxedo, and three cats.

"I don't understand it," Michelle Kaioh AKA Sailor Neptune said as she looked through her Deep Sea Mirror, "How did that sandstorm just come out of nowhere and landed us into this city?"

"Have managed to contact Trista yet, Raye?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"No dice," Sailor Mars said, "It's like she vanished."

"I hope Puu is okay," Sailor Mini Moon said sadly.

"Don't worry, Rini," Eternal Sailor Moon reassured, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Hey, those two kids are leaving," Sailor Saturn pointed out.

"Then lets follow them, after all for all we know, they might be a new enemy. Let's be careful." Sailor Mercury advised. They all nodded and silently followed Rito and Momo. Those strange people are unaware that they are being followed by four girls who wear some outfits with wings in them.

* * *

Back with X and the gang, X was making dinner with Char and Cecilia helping out. Suddenly, their comlinks activate and Cecilia answered it. "This is Cecilia, what is it, Alia?"

"Everyone, we got a problem! Red Alert soldiers are attacking two kids in Sector 1 of Neo Tokyo! But my computer doesn't have any identifications on them. You better hurry and save them! I'll upload their locations." Alia cuts the channel.

"Roger that." X frowned as he closes the channel. "Alright, let's gather everyone and head to Sector 1." Char and Cecilia nodded in agreement as they get their friends and Axl and headed straight for Sector 1.

* * *

When they got there, they saw Rito and Momo surrounded by Red Alert soldiers. Leading them is a beautiful girl with long pink hair, a strange white hair clip and is that a tail coming out of her behind? Rito stammered while Momo glared at the girl. "L-Lala?! What are you doing with these dangerous looking robots?" Rito stammered.

Lala gave a eerie smile. "I'm sorry, Rito-kun. I have orders by Red to kill you and Momo since you two are a threat to his plans."

"Who is Red?" Momo demanded. "Answer me, big sister!"

"Sorry, you're going to…?" Lala turned around so did the Red Alert soldiers and saw X, Zero, Axl and the IS girls aiming their weapons at her and the soldiers. "Oh, so the traitor has arrived? Perfect, hehe. Now Red will give me a juicy bonus." Lala closed her eyes and smiled eerily again.

"Did Red set you up to this by harming these kids?!" Axl growled as he got out his twin pistols. He noticed a device on Lala's chest. 'Wait a minute… It's a mind control device. Could Red have brainwashed her? Red… What's gotten into you?'

"Either stand down and come with us to Hunter Base or we'll remove the device controlling you." Zero frowned as he readies his Z-Saber. X switched to the Blade Armor and got ready.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary for our Reploid Utopia." Lala got out a laser gun and aims it at the gang.

"Stop right there!" everyone turns up at where the voice came from and see four teenage girls on one building, three on another building, and a teenage girl with angel wings standing beside a young girl, a young man who looked like something out of The Phantom of the Opera and three cats. All the girls were wearing sailor uniforms which confused X, Zero, Axl and the IS girls.

"We aren't going to let you harm those two children!" the one with angel wings shouted.

"That's right; you'll have to face us first! I'm Sailor Uranus!" cheered one of the women with short tan hair.

The girl next to her with turquoise hair also added in, "And if you want to deal with Uranus, then you must first feel the wrath of me, Sailor Neptune!"

Now a young girl with a scythe shouted, "Don't underestimate me! If you do, you'll regret it for sure! I am Sailor Saturn!"

"Get ready, because this bolt of lightning is going to zap you dead! I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

Then a girl with raven like hair shouted, "You make one wrong move and you'll be eating my flames! I am Sailor Mars!"

"Don't forget Sailor Mercury!" added the girl with blue hair,

"And Sailor Venus!" finished the one with long blond hair.

"And I'm Eternal Sailor Moon!" finally said the blond in the middle, "The Guardian of Life and Justice!"

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" added the youngest of all the girls, "The Guardian of Dreams!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" They all jumped down to the ground. The others watched them as they pointed at the Red Alert soldiers, "And in the name of the moon... we will punish you!"

"And don't forget us!" Another voice called out as everyone looked up to see the four angel looking girls floating down and landing behind the people calling themselves the Sailor Scouts. It was the green haired girl who spoke first. "In the language of flowers, the name of the pure lily is special. It means it will bloom with grace!"

"The daisy is the symbol of the pure and innocent heart. It can withstand the force of the most diabolical attack!" Angel Daisy shouted, her arms crossed.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Salvia shouted. "In the language of flowers salvia means a burning heart! You criminals who mislead innocent hearts, I will erase your filthy souls!"

Suddenly, wedding bells could be heard chiming from all corners though no one knew where it came from. That was when Peach spoke.

"Summer time is near and boys and girls alike are planning the greatest break of the year. On a lovely night like this, how dare you attack those innocent children!

I am the Love Angel! I am Wedding Peach! AND I AM EXTREMLY ANGRY WITH YOU!" She pointed a accusing finger at Lala and the Red Alert soldiers. Those mottos gave X, Zero, Axl and the IS girls sweat drops until Axl spoke out with a scowl.

"That… was the most ridiculous things I have ever heard! Who in their right mind would say stuff like that?" The Sailor Scouts save for the Phantom of the Opera lookalike and Love Angels anime fell but they got back up.

"I'm sorry, we don't have time to deal with you. We need to take Axl back" Lala giggled as she aimed her laser at Axl.

"Don't flatter yourself." Venus threaten with a frown. "You and your gang are outnumbered, so you should surrender quietly before we do something drastic."

"Is that so?" Lala smiled eerily again. "Okay then. Red Alert, attack!" Lala ordered as she fired her laser gun while her soldiers fired their guns.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars launched her flame attack at two Red Alert troops, destroying them. Axl fired his twin Axl Pistols and laid waste to several troops. X and Cecilia fired their Busters at two more Red Alert troopers. Zero dashed in and slashed a Red Alert trooper in half with his Z-Saber. Houki also slashed some Red Alert troopers to pieces.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" Two of the Sailors let loose there attacks to give the Red Alert troopers some casualties.

"Saliva Slash!" Salvia slashed two Red Alert troopers in half with her sword.

"Daisy Punch!" Lily Kick!" Lily and Daisy combined their punches and kicks on Lala, giving her some medium damage.

"So you want to play rough, do you?" Lala smirked deviously as she fired more lasers at the team, they dodged it.

"Bridal Kick!" Wedding Peach leaped up and slams her foot down onto Lala, making her screamed in pain. Char noticed the tail that Lala has and the control device she has on. She suddenly has an idea.

Lala snarled softly as she fired more lasers at the team, but suddenly, she winced in pain as she turned around and saw Char grabbing her tail. "M-My tail?! No fair!"

"Now! Aim for the control device on her chest!" Char yelled as she struggled to tighten her grip on Lala's tail.

"Got it!" X nodded as he dashed up to the control device on Lala and ripped it out. Lala let out a small scream of pain as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sailor Moon! Finish the remaining forces off!" Tuxedo Mask called out to her.

"Got it!" she nodded as she brandished her Final Tiare, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" her ultimate attack destroyed the remaining Red Alert troopers.

"Man, what a bunch of jokers." Tatenashi grinned as Rito rushed up to Lala's unconscious body.

"Lala! Lala!" Rito checked her pulse and found it still breathing. He let out a sigh of relief while Momo walked up to them and smiled.

"Still… Why did Red Alert put a control device on this girl with the freaky tail?" Laura muttered as she crossed her arms and pondered it for a minute.

"They must be up to something, but what?" Zero added as he closed his eyes in introspection.

"Uh… X? Everyone?" Ling nervously pointed behind them. X, Zero, Axl and the other IS girls blinked in confusion as they turned around and saw the Sailor Scouts and Love Angels aiming their weapons at them. Saturn's scythe was inches from Axl's face.

"Answer our questions and we may not do anything drastic," Uranus said sternly.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Eternal Sailor Moon added.

"Hey, don't you think that you could poke someone's eye out with that?" Axl asked with a meek smile as he backed away a bit.

"This is serous! Jupiter said, "We'd like some answers!"

"You better start talking!" Salvia added with a fierce glare.

The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. All that would be needed was a small catalyst before a full-blown fight was to break out with severe consequences, but things took a new turn when a panicked voice suddenly called out from behind the alleyways.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do anything!" a tall woman wearing a black sailor outfit shouted as she ran up to them.

"Puu! You're okay!" Mini Moon shouted as she ran to hug her.

"I'm happy to see you too small lady," she smiled as she placed her down. "Everyone, please leave them be. They won't do you harm."

"You know them, Trista?" Mercury asked confusedly.

"Yes, I do... Everyone, this is MegaMan X, Zero, Axl, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin, Charlotte 'Char' Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki. They are the protectors of this universe as well as the saviors of the omniverse." The Scouts and Love Angels gasped and Saturn slowly dropped her scythe.

"These guys are the warriors you told us about who saved the omniverse 8 times in a row?" Neptune gasped.

"Yes." Pluto nodded before she continued. "To put it briefly, we are all in a different dimension where they are the protectors and I can't restore order right now because the one who cause all of this has put my time powers out of whack."

"Uh… What just happened?" Houki muttered.

"Looks like we need a explanation to figure this out. At least until that pink haired girl wakes up." Zero sighed as he raised his arms up in boredom.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Cecilia's Rival?! Enter the Sohma Family and the Mysterious Hero Who May be Cecilia's Love Interest!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes meet Cecilia's rival who is a relative of family whom Cecilia's family is rivaled with that is Panther J's new OC and a mysterious masked hero who may be Cecilia's new love interest, so stay tuned for more updates. Note that some scenes are based on my old fanfictions, so I hope I didn't confused you all. See you next time.**


	165. Enter the Giant Hero Ultraman Tiga!

**A/n: Apologies for this, but the Fruits Basket gang will appear in the next chapter so the chapter's title has been changed. Also, Panther J's next OC is based on characters from the Ultraman series, so this OC will be the host for Ultraman Tiga. So enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 165: Cecilia's Rival?! Enter the Giant Hero, Ultraman Tiga! Cecilia's New Love Interest is Ultraman?!**

* * *

**11 years ago...**

At a digging site in the rural parts of old Japan, many diggers are working into an old cave that was found by complete accident. As the diggers dig deeper into the cave, one of them finds a stone tablet on the wall and tells his cohort to find their employers.

"Get Mr, Sohma and his wife!" One of the diggers yells "Tell them we found something!" The other digger nodded and left to find them.

"Mr. Sohma, Mrs. Sohma!" The digger calls out and enters a tent "We found something! It's in the cave we found yesterday!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mr. Sohma says "Lead the way and show us! We need to see this for ourselves!"

"Yes, sir!" The digger nodded and leads Mr. Sohma and his wife to the cave. They entered the cave with flashlights and headed deep into the cave to find their discovery. They later found the table and it shows eleven heroes with warriors from other worlds facing against a great evil. "Here is is." The digger says "This is what we found here. What does the writing on the stone?"

"Let me see." Mr. Sohma begins to read the tablet "In the time of crisis, there will be a great evil to conquer the omniverse and shroud it in darkness. However, there is hope as eleven heroes will rise to battle this evil along with warriors from other worlds and peace will prevail." As Mr. Sohma looks at the tablet further, he sees a small capsule buried in the dirt and he digs it out. He starts to dig out the tablet from the wall, there was a rumbling sound and rocks started to fall from the ceiling. "Everyone, run! The cave is about to collapse!" He yells ti his crew and they started to escape the cave, but some them wasn't so lucky as they were crushed by some of the falling rocks. As Mr. Sohma and Mrs. Sohma made their escape, Mrs. Sohma trips and falls to the ground. AS Mr. Sohma rushes to save his wife, the rocks started to surround them until they were completely buried. The scene later changes to a young man waking up from his bed and yawns.

"That same dream again." He says while still in bed "Can't' believe it's been eleven years since they died. Well, might as well get ready for the day." He gets up from his bed and heads for the window and opens the curtains to let in sunlight as he stretches and says "Time to start the day right. It's my birthday today. I wonder what uncle has planned for me." He exits his room and heads to the bathroom for a shower at clean himself to start the day right. After the shower and puts on his casual clothes, he walks down a hallway with several maids on both sides.

"Good morning, master Malcolm." They all greeted in unison "We hope you had a pleasant sleep."

"Thank you, ladies." Malcolm greeted back "I did had a pleasant sleep." He continues down the hall until he meets a slightly more older maid with a motherly feeling about her.

"Good morning, master Malcolm." The head maid bows and greeted him "I hoped that you had a well deserved sleep, i presume?"

"I did, Martha." Malcolm answers her "Although, I did had that dream about my parents again."

"Yes, it was divesting for all of us." Martha lowers her head "It's been hard for all of us since their funeral. But they did left you in their will and everything will be yours once you turn eighteen. That reminds me, it's your seventeenth birthday today. I have breakfast prepared for you in the dining hall."

"Thank you, Martha." Malcolm says and heads for the dining hall.

While eating breakfast, an elderly gentleman enters the room and bows to Malcolm and asks "Master Malcolm, I trust that your breakfast was stratifying for you?"

"It ti, Geoffrey." Malcolm answers him with a smile. "By the way, is uncle gonna be off from work this time?"

"I'm afraid not, master Malcolm." Geoffrey says "He has to deal with some important businesses and can't make any time for your birthday. He does give you his regards."

"Again?" Malcolm moaned "That's the eighth time he did that! He never seems to have any time for me!"

"I'm sorry, master Malcolm." Geoffrey says "But now, it's time for your martial arts class, then your kendo class after that. One last thing, master Stephan wants you to be at the unveiling of a new display at his museum. He says it's his way of saying he's sorry for not coming to your birthday and as a way to spend some time with you."

"Well, I guess that's better then nothing." Malcolm says "Tell him I'll be at the museum later. What time does the unveiling begins?"

"At 7:00 tonight." Geoffrey answers him.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Easter Island**

* * *

A rumbling sound was heard and a cliffside was destroyed as a birdlike monster comes from the ruble, it was Melba. Melba looks around as if he was looking for something and senses it in Neo Tokyo. He spreads his wings and flies towards Neo Tokyo. Around the same time, a second monster appears from underground on the outskirts of Neo Tokyo. This one looks more like a dinosaur and had armor plated skin, it was Golza. He sees Neo Tokyo just ahead of him and starts stomping his way to the city.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

Lala slowly opened her eyes and moaned as she got up and rubbed her forehead. "What… happened?" She mumurured as she sees Rito looking at her with a kind smile. "R-Rito-kun?" Lala gasped.

"I'm… glad you're alright, Lala-chan." Rito smiled softly. Lala looked around, she was in X-Estate with everyone looking at her with concern.

"Where are we, Rito-kun? And who are these people?" Lala asked confusedly.

"I believe introductions are in order." Trista smiled as she cleared her throat and began. "My name is Trista, also known as Sailor Pluto, or Pluto for short."

"My name is Serena Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts." Serena smiled.

"My name is Amy Mizuno, Serena's friend and also known as Sailor Mercury or Mercury for short. You can say I'm the brains of the Sailor Scouts." Amy closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm Rayne Hino, a priestess in training and also known as Sailor Mars or Mars for short." Rayne bowed lightly.

"Name's Lita, Sailor Jupiter or Jupiter. Don't tick me off and we'll get along fine." Lita winked.

"Hello. My name is Mina, also known as Sailor Venus or Venus." Mina blows a kiss.

"Konichawa, my name ia Amara, Sailor Uranus or Uranus." Amara bowed lightly.

"Hello. My name is Michelle, I'm Amara's lover." Michelle smiled. X, Axl and the IS girls gawked at this.

"S-So you and Michelle are…?!" Axl's eyes turned white dotted upon hearing this.

"That would be saved for another time." Trista smiled.

"Um… My name is Hotaru, Sailor Saturn or Saturn. Nice to meet you all. I'm Mama's daughter." She pointed at Amara, Trista, and Michelle. That only confused X, Axl and the IS girls some more.

"Hello! My name is Rini, I'm Serena and Darien's daughter and these are our guardians, Luna, Artemis and Diana." Rini pointed to the three cats.

"Hi! Nice to meet you all, heroes of the omniverse." Artemis greeted, surprising X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls, Lupin's crew, Zenigata, and Rito.

"T-The cat talked!" Ling gawked.

"We'll explain at a later time. Now for the Love Angels to introduce themselves." Trista gestures to the Love Angels.

"Oh right. My name is Momoko Hanasaki, also known as Wedding Peach." Momoko smiled.

"Yuri Tanima, also known as Angel Lily. Nice to meet you all." Yuri, the chestnut haired girl smiled cheerfully.

"Name's Hinagiku Tanamo, Angel Daisy! Nice to meet'cha!" The green haired girl grinned.

"Scarlet Ohara, Angel Salvia. It's a pleasure."

"Um… My name is Rito Yuki. This is Lala Satalin Deviluke and this is her little sister, Momo Velia Deviluke." Rito rubbed the back of his head nervously with a smile.

Jigen was watching TV until a important news bulletin came on. "Hey, explanations and introductions can wait, check out the TV, there's some important stuff about a rich family and some event they're unveiling." Everyone took Jigen's advice and watched the TV. Indeed, an important news bulletin was being broadcasted.

"Tonight is the night, ladies and gentleman." The reporter says "Tonight it the unveiling of a new exhibit at the famous Sohma Museum hosted by Stephan Sohma himself. Because of their archaeological prowess, they've became the most famous family in history ever since the Phantom Virus Tragedy."

The IS girls went silent at the thought of that incident while everyone else looked at them confused as the news continues.

"Stephan even said he's gonna hire the best security he can find." The reporter continues "And believe me ladies and gentleman, we all know who that can be. Back to you, Carol." The news ends.

"Hmm." Cecilia ponders about this.

"Something on your mind, Cecilia?" Houki asked her friend in concern.

"The family that was on the news." Cecilia answers her with a slight frown "I feel like I know them somewhere…" Suddenly, a jumpstart in her brain occurred, "Oh, now I remember! That's the Sohma family! We've been rivals for generations."

"If that's the case." Zero steps in "Then they must've been going strong while you were in cryosleep. But they said something about the Phantom Virus Tragedy, does that mean they were also some of the victims and survived the incident?"

"It's possible." X answers him "Then we might get some answers from him about the incident and how they managed to survive it." As if on cue, his wrist computer rings and he answers it "Yes? This is X."

"X, we have a mission for your team." Signas says "Looks like you're gonna be the security for Stephan's museum at the unveiling tonight."

"Really?" X asked him with a surprised gasp "We just heard about it on the news. What's the reason for our help?"

"He says that someone been trying to steal his latest artifact." Signas answers him "The same one that he's gonna unveil tonight. So, he needs the best security he can find. Will you accept the job?"

"Yes, sir!" X salutes to him "We'll take the job and make sure no one gets near the artifacts!"

"One last thing." Signas interrupts him "Since it's a gala at the museum, Houki and her friends have to dress formally for the event. But keep a sharp eye out there. They say the Sohma family's been up to shady business behind the scenes. Keep your guard up. You'll meet with him an hour before the event starts. I wish you luck, Hunters."

"Yes, sir!" X, Zero, Axl and the IS girls saluted to Signas and cuts the channel.

* * *

**Later that evening**

* * *

X and his team entered the museum through the entrance and was making their way to the showroom for the big unveiling. They found their client talking with one of the museum staff members.

"Excuse me." X calls to him "We're the X-Sqaud of the Maverick Hunters. We're here to see Stephan Sohma?"

"Ah, yes. Hold on for a second." Stephan said as he told the staff member to leave them in private. "Now that's out of the way, you say you're the X-Sqaud, right?"

"That's us." Houki answers him with a smile. "We were called in to be security."

"Ah, wonderful! You're here!" Stephan smiled "I must say, you look exactly as I pictured you would be. Now then, on to business. I'm sure you already know that my new exhibit will be revealed here, correct?"

"Yes, we heard for Signas." Zero answers him "We were also informed that someone was trying to steal it. Do you have any idea who wants it?"

"I can't say for sure." Stephan answers him back "I believe it might have something to do with those scoundrels at Red Alert." Axl went silent from hearing that name and Tatenashi puts her hand on his shoulder as Stephan continues "They've said that they'll ruin me if I get in their way again." Before he could continue, his bodyguard comes up to him and whispers something in his ear "I see. Very good, you're dismissed." The guard bows and returns to his post "Sorry about that, looks like my nephew will be here tonight. Bright and handsome lad, you should meet him when this is over. One last thing, because it's a gala, you're gonna need formal attire. If you want, I can have my tailors make you ladies some dresses."

"That would be most appreciated." Houki agreeded and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Stephan claps his hands and a man with several women appears at his command "Make these ladies the best dresses you can make."

"We'll do our best, Master Stephan." The group says in unison and bows "Follow us ladies, we'll make you the finest dress you can ever imagine."

* * *

One hour later, it was time for the event as many people came to see the unveiling while X and his team were in the crowd, making sure there weren't any strange people coming in. While looking around for anyone suspicious, Cecilia looks ahead of her and sees a handsome young man walking through the crowd looking for someone. She could feel her heart beating rapidly and her cheeks were turning red as she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Looks like everything's fine out here." Houki reported as she turned to Cecilia. "Let's head inside and be there to the stage with Mr. Sohma." But no answers her Cecilia "Hey, Cecilia? Hello, is anyone there?" Again, no answers. But she drags her into the museum just in time for the unveiling.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Stephan calls to the crowd with a microphone "It's time for the unveiling of our new display. Now before I begin, I would like to say that this particular one wasn't easy to find as it has taken the life of my brother and sister in law. May they always be in our hearts and memories. Now it's time for the big reveal. This is our new find, an ancient relic from a time long forgotten. A time where giant monster once stomps these very grounds and I'm not talking about the dinosaurs, oh no. This was a time when a giant hero of light would come and save the day. This was from a time long before the one we know today. Now, without further delay, I give you the last remains of Ultraman Tiga! A hero who sacrificed his power to save the world we know and love!" The crowd cheered and started to take pictures of the capsule and tablet. As X laid his eyes on the capsule, he could feel a strange power from it until he found himself in a field of light.

"Where am I?" X looks around "Who brought me here?"

"Don't be alerted, blue one." A voice answers him and appears from the light "I'm not your enemy. I'm a friend. My name is Ultraman Tiga."

"Wait, you're Ultraman Tiga?" X asked him with a gasp of alarm "Then that means, what he said about you was true!"

"Yes, that's correct." Tiga nods to him "It was the year 2049, long before you were created and your friends were still in suspended animation. There was a time where monsters were trying to destroy the planet and end all human life. I was the hero during this time and I'm glad you and your friends were able to save the omniverse 8 times. But now, it's time for me to return and help you save the omniverse from your enemy. Before I send you back to reality, I want to tell you about my previous host, Daigo." X nods as he listens on. "A popular singer named Maya Cruz died in a car accident 15 years prior and an alien used her body during those 15 years. Daigo, my previous host, was asked by his friend and partner in GUTS, Global Unlimited Task Squad, named Shinjoh to bring his sister, Mayumi, to Maya's concert because she was a fan. After the concert, Maya noticed Daigo among her fans and she revealed to him that she and her whole family died in an accident with her grandmother being the only one alive. The alien was immigrating to the Earth with her mother and brother, but an accident occurred and the alien was separated from them and crashed on Earth where she later used the body of the child Maya Cruz to live on for the past 15 years, but also had amnesia. A second alien also came to Earth and possessed Shinjoh to find the alien that's been using Maya to live. Later, Alien Natran came to Earth and Maya reveled that he's the reason she and her family had to migrate because he invaded their planet. Natran also wanted to find your friends, Houki and her friends while they're in suspended animation so he could use them to help him conquer more planets. Daigo transformed into me and fought the alien assassin and killed him with ease. After Natran was defeated, the alien that possessed Shinjoh left his body and decided to abandon Maya on Earth. After her next concert, the alien in Maya's body met her brother one last time and he advised her to stay on Earth due to her being loved by her fans and promised to meet her again in the future. In reality, Shinjoh only pretended to be possessed again to keep Maya on Earth under Daigo's advice."

"I see..." X nods in understanding with a smile. "I guess I should thank you. If you haven't defeated this Natran guy, Houki and her friends would be under his evil control and I would't have met them in 21XX."

"You're welcome, champion of Earth." Tiga accepted his praise. "Now you must hurry and begin the battle for the omniverse anew." Tiga sent X back to reality.

* * *

X later returns to the real world and looks around to see if he was back.

"Something wrong, X?" Zero asked him as he looked at him carefully. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, Zero." X answers him with a soft smile as he looked at the capsule. "I just zoned out there for a second."

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of Neo Tokyo, the people and Reploids was doing their usually routines until they heard stomping and a building was knocked over to reveal Golza from the smoke and roaring. In the air, Melba lands near Golza and both started to destroy the city as the people and Reploids started running from them, screaming for their lives.

At Hunter Base, the alarm was blaring and Signas was wondering what was happening.

"Alia, what's going on?!" Signas asked her "What's the situation in Neo Tokyo?"

"Let me check." Alia answers him and checks the computer to show both Golza and Melba stomping through the city. "What on Earth?!" Alia gasped in shock.

"What's happening out there?" Signas gasped in shock "Get all forces out there and save the citizens! We need to make sure they're not hurt! And get the X-Squad on high alert!"

"Right away, sir!" Alia salutes to him and turns to her computer, announcing "All troops, defend the sectors of Neo Tokyo and stop those two giant monsters! This is not a drill! Repeat! This is not a drill!"

* * *

Back at the museum, the party was still going until they heard stomping and the alarm in the museum starts blaring as debris starts falling from the ceiling.

"We've got to get these people to safety!" X shouted to his team "We need to make sure no to leave anyone behind!"

"Right!" The team shouted in agreement and started to lead everyone out of the museum.

As they already have half of the people out of the museum, more debris started falling and some of was falling right on top of Cecilia. "Look out!" A voice calls to her and tackles her out of the way. "Are you all right?" Malcolm asked her.

"I'm fine." Cecilia answers him "Thank you for saving me." The moment they looked at each other, their eyes were locked on to each other and they were memorized. Then he snaps out of it and remembers something "That's right, I need to find uncle! Sorry, but can you keep helping these people? I need to find my uncle!" He runs off to the stage.

"Wait, it's dangerous there!" Cecilia yells at him "You'll get hurt!" but he was already out of sight.

"Uncle, where are you?!" Malcolm calls to him on the stage "We need to get out of here!" More debris falls from the ceiling and he jumps out of the way and lands on the pedestal where the Spark Lens was displayed on. It falls into his hands and he hears a voice

"Don't be afraid, young one." The voice says "I'll give you the power to save the people you love. Take the Spark Lends in hand and call out my name. You'll be transformed into the hero you were destined to be."

With those words, Malcolm stands back up, raises the Spark Lens above him and yells "TIGA!" And he was engulfed in a bright light. Back outside, the monsters were still tearing through Neo Tokyo until a bright light appears in front of them. They stopped dead in their tracks as the light dissipates into a giant warrior. Everyone were shocked to see this and the monsters glares at their ancient enemy. The giant charges at the monsters and the battle of the titans beings.

Melba fired energy shots at Ultraman Tiga who produced a barrier to block it. Then Golza charged towards Ultraman Tiga and tried to slash him, but Ultraman TIga blocked it by grabbing Golza's claw and slamming him to the ground. Melba dived bombed into Ultraman Tiga, but he teleported out of the way and reappeared behind Melba. "Hand Slash!" Ultraman Tiga shouted as he used his hand and slashed Melba. Ultraman Tiga then touched his chest and he shouted out "Power Form!" Ultraman Tiga's suit changed to red.

Below, X-Squad, Zero and Axl were watching the battles ahead with amazement, X being the most. "Did you guys see that?!" Axl gasped in awe.

"Yeah… That must be Ultraman Tiga." X nodded. Char looked at her lover oddly.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but I know it's him." X told her.

Ultraman Tiga charged towards Melba and punched and kicked him. Golza tried to slash Ultraman Tiga but he leaped out of the way. 'Malcolm…' Ultraman Tiga said in Malcolm's mind. 'I should warn you that due to the Earth's atmosphere, I can only be on the Earth for about 3 minutes. If that time goes up, it's game over for both of us. So we need to finish this battle fast.'

'Got it!' Malcolm nodded as Ultraman Tiga touched his chest again.

"Sky Mode!" Ultraman Tiga shouted as his body becomes purple and he dashes up towards Melba and punched him rapidly, giving him medium damage. He then back flips out of the way and gathered energy in his hand. Ultraman Tiga yelled " Ranbalt Light Bomb" Ultraman Tiga fired an energy arrow at Melba. Melba roared in agony as he fell down and exploded. Golza growled softly as it retreated underground by digging through the streets and making a hole.

"He's… amazing!" Cecilia gasped happily as Ultraman Tiga looked at her from below and waved at her before he vanished in a beam of light.

* * *

Moments later, Malcolm regrouped with the Hunters and was brought to Hunter Base for a special audience with Signas.

"Young man, I must thank you for your bravery." Signas smiles at him "I'm thankful to you for saving Cecilia from danger. I want to offer you a place here in the Maverick Hunters. With you at our side, we can stop Red Alert!"

"If I do join the Hunters." Malcolm begins to ask him "Will you help me find my uncle? He's the last remaining family I have."

"We will help you find him." Signas answers and smiles at him "But if those giant monsters ever appear again, will Ultraman Tiga appear again to help us stop the monsters and Red Alert?"

"He will. I'm sure of it." Malcolm smiles at him.

* * *

**At Red Alert HQ**

* * *

"Dang it!" Red slams his fist on his chair with an angry growl "Those monsters didn't get me the Spark Lens and Axl!"

"Not to worry, my friend." The mysterious figure smirked evilly "This is only the beginning." Then he lets out a familiar evil laugh.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Family of the Chinese Zodiac! Getting to Know Malcolm and Attack of the Ungrateful Brainwashed Sister!**

**A/N: Next chapter, Malcolm's first day as a Maverick Hunter begins when he meets X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls and their otherworldly friends and he and Cecilia don't get along too well when they first learn of each other's names and our heroes meet the Sohma Family and Tohru Honda of Fruits Basket when they are attacked by one of the Red Alert Coporals in their dimension and escaped into the MegaMan X dimension, then a brainwashed Mikan Yuuki attacks, so stay tuned for more updates. **


	166. Family of the Chinese Zodiac!

**Chapter 166: Family of the Chinese Zodiac! Getting to Know Malcolm, Axl's Secret and Attack of the Ungrateful Brainwashed Sister!**

* * *

The next day after the attack on Neo Tokyo by Golza and Melba, Malcolm was on the elevator and exits into the X-Estate and looks around amazed.

"This place looks amazing." Malcolm says "Not even my mansion is this big."

"Thanks for the compliment." X smiles at him as he walked up to him. "I want to welcome you to the X-Sqaud. My name is MegaMan X. You can call me X."

"Wait, THE MegaMan X?!" Malcolm gasped happily "You guys are my heroes! I always wanted to work with you!"

"Join the club, buddy!" Axl smiles at him "I also looks up to them. I fell like we're friends already. Name's Axl."

"Nice to meet you, Axl." Malcolm smiles back "My name is Malcolm Sohma." Just then, Cecilia ran up to Malcolm with a scowl.

"Aha, I knew you were a Sohma!" Cecilia yells at him while pointing her finger at him. "Looks like you've been living the good life while I was asleep!"

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Malcolm yells back at her "You didn't have to yell at me!" Malcolm then recognize her appearance and blinked. "Wait a minute… You're an Alcott, are you?!"

"That's right, I am!" Cecilia answers him with a frown. "It looks like your family has been strong for over the last sixty years."

"Wait, you said that you were asleep, right?" Malcolm asked her with wide eyes. "Those that mean you were part of the Phantom Virus Tragedy? They said that seven girls were immune to the virus, but were put in suspended animation. Was that you seven?"

"That's right. We were the seven that was immune to the virus." Cecilia answers him with a slight nod. "We were put in cryosleep for over sixty years until we woke up in this time."

"No wonder none of you look old." Malcolm commented before he bowed his head in apology. "Sorry about that last part."

"You're forgiven." Cecilia calms down "And thank you for saving me last night. I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome." Malcolm smiled. "I'm glad you're safe."

After that awkward moment, X introduces Malcolm to the rest of the group and was settled in his room he'll be using for his stay at X-Estate. A little later, Lala was exploring around until she enters the kitchen.

"I wonder what does this do?" She looks at a blender and starts placing random fruits and vegetable into the blender and pushes a button on its base. Houki comes walking and sees Lala about to push the button on the blender, but there was no lid on the top.

"Wait, stop!" Houki yells at her with the white dotted eyes. "You shouldn't start the blender with the lid on!" But it was too late as Lala starts the blender and everything goes flying and covering everywhere in the kitchen as she ducks for cover.

Everyone else hears the commotion and heads for the kitchen, only to get splattered in the face with blended fruits and vegetables. Luckily, Rito was able to stop the blender by unplugging it, but the kitchen was a complete mess. Rito looked at Lala with a scowl. "Lala! You shouldn't start making smoothies without the lid! You'll make a mess."

"I'm sorry about that, Rito-kun." Lala lowered her head despondently. "I didn't pay attention and wasn't listening on how to operate Earth machines.

"Well, it's okay as long as you don't do it again." Char closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon**

* * *

Zero came over to visit X-Estate with a silver RepArmor for Malcolm.

"Hey, is Malcolm here?" Zero asked everyone "I've got something for him."

"Here I am." Malcolm answers him "What's the occasion?"

"Since your now part of the X-Squad." Zero says "You're gonna need this to protect you in battle. This is a RepArmor, it'll allow you to breathe in space and underwater. It'll also increase your battle capabilities to allow you to fight better. How good are you with a weapon?"

"I've done some kendo classes before." Malcolm answers him "Why do you ask?"

"Perfect, then you'll be needing these." Zero shows him twin katanas "These will be your weapons. You can also connect them together by the handles." He connects the handles of the two swords together "Now it's a double bladed sword. You can connect it and disconnect it at anytime if it suits you. You're gonna need to be at the top of your game to survive out there. Are you ready for your first mission as a Maverick Hunter?"

"I am ready." Malcolm answers him with determination "I was given this path for a reason. I need to find my uncle and bring him home. He's the last of the family I have and I don't want to lost anymore."

"That's the spirit!" Zero smiles at him "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

"I guess I should tell you why I left Red Alert." Axl begins to explain "The reason why I left them was because they changed. Before, we helped humans and protected them from Mavericks. But now, they don't seem to care about the humans and left them for dead. It all started when this strange guy appeared and wanted to use me for something because I can shape shift into any Reploid or small Mechanaloid." He shifts into Cedar from the beginning and shocked everyone and shifts back to normal.

"That was something else." Lupin commented "If I had that power, I can rob every museum blind."

"You would do that." Laura glared at the master thief "But that could be useful to us. We can use his power to fool our enemies."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Laura." Tatenashi advised "We don't want to be like Red Alert, do we? If we did, we'd be no better then them."

"You're right." Laura lowers her head "I guess i wasn't thinking straight."

"Even still." X steps in "His power could be useful to us on certain occasions. We just need to find the right moment to use it."

"Yeah, but how would we know?" Ling asks them "When and where we can use his power to fool them?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Houki answers her "Right now, we need to be ready for anything Red Alert throws our way." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in a alternate Earth)**

* * *

It was a typical day as Tohru and her friends leaving school for Summer Break and have the time of lives.

"So glad school is over!" Arisa strehes her arms "Can't wait to have fun for the rest of the summer!"

"Until school starts back up again in four months." Saki says.

"Oh sure, ruin the moment." Arisa glares at her "Leave it to you to just spoil the moment."

"Don't be like that, Arisa." Tohru says "We should just have fun, that's all."

"She's right. "Yuki agrees with her "You need to calm down. How about we head for the coffee shop?"

"Not a bad idea." Kyo also agrees "I've been craving for some coffee."

"Then let's go." Tohru smiles and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sohma Manor**

* * *

"So, if what you're saying is true." Akito asked his visitor "I can be rid of my frailness and be rid of my fevers and control my entire family?" He was talking to a humanoid hyena.

"Of course you would." Flame Hyenard answers him "But to do that, you should get rid of Tohru from the picture. I'll do that for you."

"Very well." Akito smiles evilly "I'll leave her in your hands."

* * *

Back with Tohru and her friends, they were getting closers to their destination until Yuki stops in his tracks and sniffs the air.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Tohru asked her friend in concern "Is there a problem?"

"Does anyone else smell that?" Yuki asked them "It smells like smoke."

"He's right." Arisa agrees and smells the air "I can smell it to. Maybe there's a fire around here."

"If that's the case." Kyo steps in "We need to call the fire department and tell them about the fire!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just as soon they were about to head in the other direction, they were stopped by someone or something in their path. The figure looked at them with an evil grin and extended its claw.

"What is that?" Arisa asked while looking at Flame Hyenard "Is it some kind of animatronic?"

"I can assure you that I'm no animatronic." Flame Hyenard answers her while grining darkly "Let me show you just how real I really am!" He starts throwing fireballs at the group and they started running from him. While he was throwing fireballs everyone, Tohru and her friends got cornered by him until a portal appears and sucks them in. After the portal vanished, Flame Hyenard activates his comlink "They've entered into our world. Should I find them and kill them?"

"That won't be nessary." A familiar evil voice answers "Let them be for now. Return to HQ and await further orders."

"Understood." Flame Hyenard cuts the channel and warps out of sight.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X Dimension**

* * *

"So, Axl I want to ask you something." Raye begins to ask him "You said you have the ability to shape shift into any Reploid you can copy. Where did you learn such a skill?"

"Heh!" Axl rubs the back of his head with a nervous grin "That's the thing. Even I don't know where I got this."

"Seriously, you don't know where you got it?!" Mina asked him in shock "How can you not know where or when you had it?"

"Dunno…I don't remember." Axl shrugged "Red found me, and I've been defeating enemies ever since."

"So you have amnesia?" Momoko gasped in shock. The new otherworlders were already told about Reploids and the world they're in.

"Yep. Like I said, Red found me and I was having a good life in Red Alert until they changed…" Axl lowered his head despdontly.

"Don't worry about it too much, Axl. I'm sure you'll find the answers to your past soon." Lita walked up to Axl and patted him on the head.

"Thanks, Lita. I feel much better now." Axl closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile with X**

* * *

X was walking from the grocery store, X was looking at the destruction from last night. The damage was done by the monsters and many people and Reploids lost their homes from the attack.

"I wonder why did the monsters attack here?" X muttered to himself "It's like they were sent here by someone. But who? Who would send those monsters here to attack Neo Tokyo? Now that I think about it, what was the reason they attacked here? There has to be some kind reason why they attacked here, but what?" While he was thinking to himself, a portal from Project Uni appears and five people fell in front of him. He gasped in shock "What the?! Where did you guys come from?"

"Darn that jerk." Arisa groaned as she got up and dusted herself. "When I find that guy, I'm gonna reduce him to a scrap heap!"

"We'll get him, Arisa." Kyo agrees with her with an angry frown. "We just need to find out where we are."

"Uh… Are you guys ok?" X asked them as he dropped his groceries for a moment and walked up to them. "Who are you?"

"Are you some kind of cosplayer?" Yuki asked him while he and his friends looked at X oddly. "You look weird."

Before X could answer him, they hear weapons charging up and firing at them from behind.

"Get down!" X yells at them and everyone ducks. They looked behind them to see Red Alert troops and a young girl leading them with a sinister grin on her face.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Malcolm was on the balcony looking over Neo Tokyo with a sigh. He was in deep thought about something.

"I wonder if uncle is alright." Malcolm muttered to himself "I just hope he's all right." Cecilia was walking up next to him.

"Malcolm, are you feeling okay?" Cecilia asked him "You don't look happy. It's your uncle, right?

"Yeah, it is." Malcolm answers her "I just know he's out there. I know I can find him and bring home."

"Don't worry, Malcolm." Cecilia puts her hand on his shoulder "We'll find him. I can promise you that."

"You're right, Cecilia." Malcolm smiles at her "We can find him. Thank you, Cecilia. For cheering me up."

You're welcome." Cecilia smiles back at him.

"Guys, we have a situation!" Axl tells them "I just got contacted with Alia! X is in trouble and he's not alone! He's protecting some people that came out of nowhere! We have to help him right now!"

"Right!" Both Malcolm and Cecilia nodded in agreement and rushed to X's location.

* * *

Back with X, he was having a tough time with the battle. He was dodging shots form their guns while was making sure Tohru and her friends were safe.

"Dang, this isn't good." X grits his teeth as he dodged a bullet "I can't keep this up for long. I need to make sure these people are safe. But I need to save that girl too. She's just like Lala when she was controlled. I have to get that device off of her before she's hurt real bad!" Then he hears a voice calling to him.

"X, we're here to help!" Axl shouted to him as he, Malcolm and Cecilia ran up to him. "We got word from Alia that you were in trouble. So we're here to help you!" Both Malcolm and Cecilia nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." X smiles at them before turning his attention back to the battle "Looks like we have to work together to save that girl. We just need to knock her out, but not hurt her too badly."

"Leave that to me." Malcolm steps up "I'll handle her, you guys deal with them!"

"Ok, we're counting on you, Malcolm." X nodded. "Just knock her out and take the device off her! We'll cover you!"

"Right!" Malcolm nods and makes a mad dash towards their opponents and the battle begins.

"So you come to die, have you?" The brown haired girl smirked darkly as she ordered all Red Alert troops to attack Malcolm, but Malcolm did some moves which surprised the brown haired girl. "W-What on Earth?!" She gasped as Malcolm leaped in front of her and punched her in the gut, making her spit salvia as Malcolm ripped the control device off of her. The brown haired girl slipped into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, X, Cecilia and Axl already took care of the Red Alert troops. "Man, I hate fighting my former buddies at Red Alert, but I got to stop them before they harm more people." Axl frowned before turning to Tohru and her friends, "Hiya." He greeted, Kyo stepped in front of Tohru and got into a offensive position. "Calm down." Axl reassured him with a smile. "We mean you no harm, we're the good guys. Now allow us to introduce ourselves."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Tornado Tonion: Recruiting an Old Friend! Stop the Out of Control Mechanailoid!**

**A/N: Next up is our heroes recruiting Tornado Tonion and after his chapter, we meet Super Sonico and our heroes rescue a brainwashed Haruna Seirenji, so stay tuned for more updates. This arc will be longer than the previous ones because of the subplot involving the monsters and brainwashed To-Love-Ru girls and Akito Sohma joining the bad guys, the perverts of To-Love-Ru and Nemesis being another sub villain in this arc. So I hope to make this the longest Arc possibile.**


	167. Tornado Tonion

**Chapter 167: Tornado Tonion: Recruiting an Old Friend!**

* * *

After dealing with the Red Alert and saving the girl, X and his friends decide to introduce themselves to the newcomers.

"My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X." X introduce him and his friends "These are my friends Axl, Cecilia and Malcolm. We're glad none of you were hurt."

"We should be careful, Tohru." Kyo says while glaring at the weapons from X and Axl "We don't know if they might attack us while we're not looking."

"You are so immature, Kyo!" Yuki slaps him on the head "They saved us! I don't think they'll attack us at all." He turns to the heroes and bows "I'm sorry about my brother's attitude towards you. He just has some trusting issues."

"It's all right." X smiles at him "I suppose we should tell you about us. We're known as Reploids, robots who can think and act like humans."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Tohru gasped as she looked at every detail X and Axl have. "So you two are robots that have human emotions? That's so cool!" Kyo glares at X and Axl while Tohru was praising them.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt." Malcolm steps in "But I don't think we should talk here. Let's take them and her back with us to X-Estate. We don't know when Red Alert will send more troops after us. Plus, she needs to recover after that craziness."

"He's right." Cecilia agrees with him "We should leave and take them with us while we still have the chance."

"You're both right." X nods and picks up the girl "Let's head back to the estate. We can discuss the details there." Everyone nodded in agreement and left for X-Estate.

* * *

Not long after, X and the others arrived at X-Estate with new guests and an injured victim.

"Mikan!" Rito cries and runs to X "What happened to her?"

"She was under the control of Red Alert." X answers him while putting her down on the sofa "We had to knock her out. Sorry about that, Rito."

"That's what happened to me?" Lala gasped in shock "I can't believe that I almost hurt Rito and my little sister! Those Red Alert meanies will pay for this!" She puffed her cheeks in anger and clenched her fists tightly.

Then Mikan started to stir and opens her eyes. She sits upright while holding her head and rubbing her eyes. "What happened? Why does my stomach hurt so much?" She looks around until she sees her bother and friends, but she also sees people she never met before. She gasped in alarm and get into battle stance "Who are you people?! You'd better release me, my brother, Lala and Momo go or you'll be in big trouble!"

"Wait, Mikan!" Rito tries to stop her "Calm down! They're not here to hurt us. X, Axl, Cecilia and Malcolm are the ones that saved you."

She looks at them and was hesitant for a moment until she nods and says "Ok, Rito. I believe you. But seriously, you're making a lot of weird friends." She commented while looking at X and Axl.

* * *

After everything was cleared up, X and the IS girls decided to tell everyone about their past adventures and battles with Sigma.

"Now that everyone is here." X begins to explain "I suppose you all want to know the reason behind this war, right?" Everyone nodded as X continues "Well, It's because of our mortal enemy, Sigma. He's the reason for all the wars we've been fighting in. He caused nothing but pain, suffering and destruction everywhere he goes. He was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters until he declares war on the humans because he believes that Reploids have hidden potential and the humans are holding them back. He even brought in Vile into his schemes and became his right hand man. We fought him and defeated him in the first war, but Zero sacrificed himself to give us a fighting chance against him. We had some help from our friends from other worlds during that war."

"So this Zero guy died for the victory of the first war?" Arisa gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, but we brought him back at the end of the second war which we will explain now." X nodded to Houki who nodded back as she continues for X.

"Not long after that war ended." Houki steps in "We were trying to bring Zero back and he could help us with Sigma. In order to find parts for him, we had to deal with Sigma's followers known as the X-Hunters. They had the parts we needed to repair Zero and we had to get those parts from them. In that war, we had help from more of our friends from other worlds. We also had to deal with an enemy of that Catians during that war."

"Catians?" Fujiko blinked.

"A highly advanced alien race that looked like humans, but have cat ears and tails." Houki answered Fujiko's question.

"In the third war is where Sigma tried a different approach." Ling also steps in "He found our friends, the Sarashiki sisters, and brainwashed them to fight us. It was during this war where he hacked the Mother Computer and made us relive our nightmares over and over again until we broke down. X had to enter the Mother Computer with the help of Middy to rescue us and save the Sarashiki sisters, but Sigma had corrupted his brother, Techno, to help him with the hacking. While in this war, X had to deal with a player that hated beta tester with a burning passion, a player that had no regards to how many players he kills, a sinister game developer with a god complex and a business man with an obsession with Asuna. More of our friends helped us out, but one of them was a major pervert."

"During the fourth war is where things got intense." Char adds on "Dr. Doppler made an antivirus to counter Sigma, but he was corrupted and made a clone me from my blood. We had to deal with a demon that caused pain and suffering to everyone, a rival to Haruhi to just get a reaction from her and destroy the world, my clone and a revived Vile. More friends of ours came to help us in this war."

"In the fifth war is where things went even more intense." Laura also adds her part "We had to deal with two Reploids that were stealing life energy from innocent Reploids to make themselves stronger, but they were also disobeying Sigma. We also had to deal with the Templars, a rival group to the Assassins, the Harvesters and a cruel and evil angel that only sees the Angeloids as toys and looks down on humans that he calls downers. More friends from others worlds helped us, but one of them had a score to settle with one of the evil Reploids."

"The sixth war is where everything took a turn for the worse." Tatenashi continues with her part "After the fall of Sky Lagoon, Repliforce was blamed for the incident and started a coup to get back at the humans for turning their backs on them. It was revealed to be Sigma that made Sky Lagoon fall and General to start a coup. We also had to deal with a spy he sent to infiltrate Hunter Base and we had to convince one of our friends that we weren't the bad guys. Some more of our friends helped us in this war."

"The seventh war was the worst of them all." Kanzashi takes her part of the story "Sigma was about to make the Eurasia Space Colony crash into the Earth and spread his virus around the world. In this war, we had to deal with a mercenary that Sigma hired, two people after the Crimson Armor for two different reasons and White Kampfer with their leader once being a close friend to some of our friends. Even more of our friends were able to help us in this war. It was also during this war where Houki found her soulmate in Oichi, Nobunaga's little brother. He was able to help her overcome her past regrets and mend the relationship she had with her late sister."

"Then the last war is where things got even worse." X steps back in "We had to deal with Alia's former friend and a Reploid he created from Zero's DNA he found from the previous war and made the Nightmare to frame Zero. With a little help form Xellos, we found out that Gate was trying to revive Sigma, but he was killed in the process. Because Sigma wasn't at full strength, we were able to defeat him before that could happen. A lot more of our friends helped us in this war and Ling found her soulmate in Archie, Lina's childhood friend."

"Wow, that's a lot of fighting you guys had to go through." Lupin commented "So, what about this Crimson Armor you mention? What does it do and what happened to it?"

"It was destroyed by Nobunaga." Laura answers him "She sliced the helmet in half to make sure no one could use it ever again. She once tried to use it to conquer the land, but she decided that a kingdom ruled by fear is not the kingdom she wanted. As for your second question, it allows the wearer to have unlimited power once all the pieces of the armor are brought together."

"That sounds scary." Jigen says "I hate to see anyone in that armor and just goes crazy with its power."

Then X's wrist computer rings and he answers it "This is X. What's the situation, Alia?"

"X, I found the first Red Alert Corporal." Alia answers him through the comlink "His name is Tornado Tonion. He's at the construction site that Malcom's family owns." Malcolm gasped at hearing that "You need to head over there and stop him before he can cause anymore trouble."

"Roger! We'll be there right away!" X says and cuts the channel.

"Let me tell you about Tornado Tonion." Axl begins to explain "He's a good friend of mine, almost like a brother. He also seems to know that Red Alert also changed for the worse. I hope we can save him."

"Don't worry, Axl." Char smiles and reassures him "We'll be able to get him on our side. I can promise you that."

"Thank you, Char." Axl smiles back and hugs her "That means a lot to me."

"Alright." X turned to Lala, Rito, Momo and Mikan. "We'll have RepArmors ready for you when we get back from the mission. X-Squad, let's move out!"

* * *

With that said, X-Squad, Zero and Axl warped to the construction site and on the Sohma Radio Tower. Malcolm looked around and commented "This is supposed to be where uncle was constructing this to maintain radio frequencies in the world. If what Alia said is true, Tonion is broadcasting annoying messages for some reason."

"Then we better hurry and get him on our side so we can learn why Red Alert changed." Zero suggested before a huge Mechaniloid appeared and glared at the gang. "But first, we need to take care of him…" Zero frowned. Everyone nodded in agreement and began their trek through the Radio Tower while dealing with the giant Mechaniloid, they have to deal with Red Alert soldiers, rescuing Reploids and berserk Mechaniloids while dealing with the giant one. Eventually, Malcolm suggested they used the cranes to destroy it and they succeeded in destroying it.

* * *

The next part is where they have to climb up the second half of the radio tower and eventually, they encountered a living onion shaped Reploid spinning around and saying in a German accent "Around and around!" He stopped and noticed the Hunters.

"That's Tornado Tonion?!" Tatenashi gasped in both a shocked and disgusted expression.

"Yep. He's modeled after an onion. Weird, huh?" Axl nodded as Tonion spins towards the gang.

"Axl! Please! You must kill me before the Professor takes control of me again!" Tonion pleaded, confusing the Hunters.

"The Professor? Who's that?" Malcolm demanded.

"I don't know! But he's controlling me! Hurry! You must kill me before it's too late, ja!" Tonion pleaded.

"No! There's no reason for us to kill you! That control can be broken!" Cecilia pleaded.

"Ja? What do you mean, Maverick Whisperer?" Tonion questioned her. "You must kill me so I can rest in peace."

"No. I know you and the others at Red Alert used to be noble Hunters, but whoever this Professor is, he must be stopped. Tonion, I know you're scared of being destroyed, but we won't do such a thing to you! You must fight the Professor's control and become a normal Reploid again! So I'm asking you this to help us stop Red Alert and whoever this Professor is. So please! Help us stop Red Alert and protect your friend, Axl!" Cecilia pleaded.

"Cecilia…" Malcolm whispered in amazement as the gang sees Tonion closed his eyes in introspection. 15 seconds later, he opened them and smiled.

"You have a point there, Maverick Whisperer. I feel the Professor's control over me breaking apart. Please let me fight alongside you and stop Red, ya?"

"I knew you would come around, Tonion!" Axl grinned and sighed in relief. Tonion held out his hand.

"X, Zero, Axl. Take my powers. They serve you well, ja." X, Zero and Axl nodded as they touched his hand.

X yelled out "Volt Tornado!" X made a electric spiral appear and dispelled it.

"Raijinshou! (Thunder God Rising!) Zero dash and slashed upwards, making an electric tornado appear. Axl made a ray gun appear and fired an electric shock.

"7 more Corporals to go." Char smiled.

"And I hope the others will listen to reason." Malcolm nodded as Tonion shuts down the Radio Tower and made it normal again.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Enter the Busty Idol, Super Sonico! Saving Haruna Seirenji!**

**A/n: How do you like this chapter? Next up, we meet Super Sonico and she is transported to the MegaMan X dimension and our heroes save Haruna Seirenji, so stay tuned for more updates. See you there!**


	168. The Busty Idol, Super Sonico!

**Chapter 168: The Busty Idol, Super Sonico! Saving Haruna Seirenji!**

* * *

The next day after recruiting Tornado Tonion, Malcolm was in deep thought why Tonion was at the radio tower his uncle builded to broadcast radio frequencies around the world.

"Why was Tonion at the radio tower?" Malcolm thought to himself "It can't be a coincidences that he was there. So, just what is happening? Uncle, where are you?"

"Malcolm, is something the matter?" X asked and sits next to him "Is something on your mind? Is it about how we found Tonion at your family's radio tower?"

"Yeah, it is." Malcolm answers him and lowers his head "I just can't help but think that something bad might've happened to uncle. I hope he's all right."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's still alive out there." X smiles at him "I promise you that we''ll find him and bring him home to you. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks a lot, X." Malcolm smiles back "You're right, we will find him and bring him home. You really helped today."

"I'm just happy to see you smile." X says "I'll make sure you and him are reunited together again."

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension, there was a concert with audience cheering for a young, busty, pink haired girl and her two friends on the stage and the concert ended.

"Thank you, everyone!" Super Sonico calls to the crowd "We hoped that you enjoyed the show! We hoped to see you next time!" A little later, the three girls were taking a break and resting on their seats and drinking water. "Whew, that was exhausting! I thought I was gonna lose my voice."

"Tell me about it." Suzu agrees with her while drinking water "I felt like I was gonna feint from all the singing. It was really exhilarating to see them having fun."

"It was really fun, thought." Fuuri steps in "I'm really glad to see their happy smiles on their faces."

"Excellent work, ladies." Kitamura says "That was outstanding performance out there."

"Thank you, Manager." Sonico smiles at him "We had a fun time out there. Seeing their smiles out there was more then enough for us."

"Well, get some rest, ladies." Kitamura says "You three deserved it. See you three in a week."

"Yes, sir!" The three girls says to him and left the room. Later in the hall, the three friends were leaving the stadium until Sonico hears something and stops in her tracks.

"Is something wrong, Nico?" Fuuri asked her "Why did you stop?"

"Did you two hear that?" Nico asked her friends.

"Hear what?" Suzu repeated her "I didn't hear anything."

"Me neither." Fuuri agrees with her. Then the sound was heard again.

"There it is again." "Nico says and looks around "It must be coming for here." She looks into a dark room until a hand grabs her arm and starts pulling her into the room.

"Nico!" Both Suzu and Fuuri shouted and grabs Nico's other arm and tried to pull her back until all three of them were pulled in the room and vanished.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X dimension**

* * *

Axl, Rito, Lala, Mikan and Momo were walking down the streets of Sector 1 of Neo Tokyo carrying groceries to X-Estate until Mikan decides to break the ice.

"So, Axl." Milan begins to Axl "I want to ask you something. What's your relationship with Red Alert?"

"Well, I guess I could tell you." Axl sighs and begins to explain "Red Alert wasn't always liked how it is now. They were once kind to humans and helped them with their Maverick problems. However, that all changed when someone by the name Professor came and started to make them not care about humans and just let them die if they ever got in their way. That wasn't the Red Alert I know, so I left and came to the Maverick Hunters to start over."

"What about you Reploids?" Rito asked him "X and his friends say they can become Maverick. How does that work?"

"There are two ways for Reploids to become Mavericks." Axl answers him "One is by their own choice or two is by a virus. Sigma wants to wipe out all human life to make a utopia for Reploids." The four friends gasped in shock and horror.

"He can't do that!" Lala shouts in anger "He has no right to make a utopia for Reploids without humans!"

"If he's as strong if your friends say." Momo commented "There's a good chance he might go after our world if he conquers the omniverse."

Then the five friends hears screaming and rushed to find out who was screaming. When they've arrived, they see Red Alert troops surrounding three girls until one of them sees them.

"There you are, Axl!" The Red Alert troop growls at him "You're a good for nothing traitor for leaving after Red took you in!"

"I'll never go back to Red Alert now!" Axl got out his twin pistols "They're no longer the same people I remember! I'll become a Maverick Hunter one day!" He charges at the Red Alert troops and the battle begins.

Axl fired his twin pistols at two Red Alert troopers, destroying them. One of them got behind Axl and Suzu gasped "Look out!" Luckily, Axl noticed and leaped above him and blasted his head off. Two Red Alert grapplers charged towards Axl, but he dodged rolled out of the way and fired his guns at them, destroying the two of them.

The three remaining Red Alert troopers fired bazookas at Axl, but in a swift movement, he evaded them like it was nothing and used his Axl Pistols to destroy the three of them. Axl twirled his pistols around like all cowboys down and placed them in his subspace pocket.

After dealing with them, Axl walks up to the three newcomers and held his hand out to them.

"You girls okay?" Axl asked them and smiles "I'm glad we came to you just in time before anything bad happened."

"We're okay, thanks to you." Sonico smililes back "Those jerks just came out of nowhere and wanted us to come with them for something."

"If that's the case." Axl ponders about this "Then we have to tell X and the others about this,"

While Axl was talking to Sonico and her friends, someone comes up to them and asked "Excuse us, children. But we want to ask you something." The group turns to see an elderly gentleman and a woman "Please excuse our interruption on your conversation, but have any of you seen Master Malcolm? We've been looking for him and Master Stephan ever since the monster attack."

"Master... Malcolm?" Axl ponders this and a thought struck him "Wait, you mean Malcolm Sohma?"

"That's him!" The woman gasped "How do you know him? Is he all right?"

"He's with us." Axl answers her "He's been staying at X-Estate for a few days. We can take you to see him."

"Please, lead the way." The gentleman says "We've been so worried about him. We feared the worst when those monsters attack. Now that we know he's alive, we can rest easy now."

"He's safe…?" Axl tensed as he looked around for something, confusing Sonico's group and the old man and woman.

"Um… Mister? What's wrong?" Fuuri looked at Axl oddly.

"Get down!" Axl tackled the five of them down and a tennis ball came out of nowhere and hit the ground, exploding.

"I-I'm sorry!" A panicky voice stammered. Rito, Lala, Momo and Mikan gasped as they looked up to see their friend, Haruna Seirenji holding a deadly tennis racket and looking afraid.

"Haruna-chan!" Lala gasped happily. "I am glad you're alright!" Lala then noticed Haruna acting timidly. "Huh? What's wrong, Haruna-chan? Aren't you happy to see us?"

"P-Please run away, all of you! I don't want to hurt you!" Haruna screamed as she batted more tennis balls at the ground, forcing them to take cover.

"What on earth is that young lady doing?" The gentleman gasped as he and the woman take cover in a alleyway.

"Sh-She's out of control!" Fuuri panicked. Axl peeped out of his hiding place and saw the same control device controlling Haruna.

'So she's a victim too… I got to stop her before she hurts people. And I know just the thing for it.' Axl then got out of his hiding place and made a mad dash towards Haruna.

"Wait! You'll get hurt!" Suzu tried to stop him but Axl didn't heeded her words as Axl yelled with all his might.

"Transform!" Axl yelled as he transformed into a roller typed Mechaniloid, surprising Sonico's group and the woman and gentleman. Axl speeds towards Haruna, dodging her tennis ball attacks and got up and close to her. Axl reverted back to normal and fired his gun at the control device, destroying it. Haruna screamed in surprise as she fell down on her knees and slipped into unconsciousness. Axl sighed as he looked at his friends with a smile. "She's okay, now. We need to take her back to X-Estate. We'll talk more on the way." Axl then picked up Haruna bridal style and walked back to his friends.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Eleking Attacks! Changing A Monster's Heart and Attack of the Golden Haired Assassin!**

**A/n: Next time, Ultraman Tiga battles Eleking and gets him on the heroes' side while Golden Yami under Red Alert's control attacks the Hunters, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	169. Changing a Monster's Heart!

**Chapter 169: Eleking Attacks! Changing an Monster's Heart and Attack of the Golden Haired Assassin!**

* * *

While walking back to X-Estate, Sonico and her friends decides to introduce themselves to Axl and his group.

"Thanks a lot for saving us back there." Suzu said in gratitude. "My name's Suzu Fujumi. These two are my bandmates Super Sonico, or Nico as we call her, and Fuuri Watanuki. Our band is called First Astronomical Velocity. I'm sure you guys have heard us, right?"

"Sorry, I don't think we have heard of you." Axl rubbed the back of his head nervously and the three friends anime fell on the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Nico muttered while standing back up "So, what about you? Are you a cosplayer or something?"

"No, I'm a Reploid." Axl answers her "I'm a robot made to think and act like a human."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Fuuri beamed "You're a robot that acts like a human!"

"Heh, some people are surprised when they see a Reploid for the first time. But we'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to take you to our home.

* * *

A litter later, they finally arrived at X-Estate and Axl put Haruna on the sofa to recover from that scuffle. Everyone else came into the living room to see what had happened.

"Don't tell me." X frowned as he looked at Haruna's unconscious body. "Another victim from Red Alert, right?"

"Yep, petty much." Axl answers him with a nod as he looked at the unconscious Haruna with a despondent frown. "She was going out of control, but she was still able to regain control of herself."

"That's just awful!" Cecilia frowned as she crossed her arms in anger. "Red Alert is gonna pay for doing this to everyone here!" Malcolm nodded in agreement.

"Master Malcolm!" Both the gentleman and woman ran to him and hugged him "We're so glad you're still alive!"

"Geoffrey? Martha?" Malcolm gasped in shock "What are you two doing here?!"

"We were looking for you, master Malcolm!" Geoffrey answers him with a relief smile. "When we heard about the monster attack, we thought we wouldn't see you or master Stephan again! That reminds me, where is master Stephan?"

"He's missing." Malcolm lowers his head "I was looking for him back at the museum when the monsters attacked, but I could't find him. He must've gotten away while everyone was panicking. That's why I'm in the Maverick Hunters to find him and bring him home."

"You're in the Maverick Hunters?!" Martha gasped "That's wonderful, master Malcolm! You did say you always wanted to be in the Hunters, but here you are now! You're growing up so fast!"

"Hey, Malcolm. Who are these people?" Ling asked him "And why do they call you master?"

"Oh, right!" Malcolm remembered as he began introducing his friends to his servants. "Everyone, allow me to introduce you to my butler Geoffrey and my head maid Martha. They've been watching over me for as long as I can remember. Geoffrey and Martha, meet the X-Squad and our leader, MegaMan X himself."

"So, you're the famous MegaMan X?" Geoffrey bows to him "It's an honor to meet you in person, master X. We've heard about your heroic exploits again that dreadful Sigma. If there's anything you want from myself or Martha, just ask."

"Thank you, Geoffrey." X smiles and shakes his hand "I'll keep that in mind. We're just glad that you're relieved to see Malcolm alive and well. I think it's about time I get dinner started, everyone must be getting hungry by now."

"Leave that to me, master X." Martha grinned and rolls up her sleeves "Just point me to the kitchen and I'll whip up something extra special for everyone as a way for saying thank you for helping our master."

"You're gonna love her cooking." Malcolm smiles at the team "She can make one mean dish for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She knows her way around the kitchen."

* * *

Later at dinner and after Haruna had woken up, everyone was eating the meal Martha made and were really liking it.

"Mmm, you were right, Malcolm!" Char giggled as she took a bite out of her stew. "Martha does know how to make a good meal! This is just so delicious! It might even match with X's cooking."

"Told ya so." Malcolm smiles at her "She can make any kind of dish you want and make it so delicious."

"I try." Martha smirks "I just want everyone to have a full stomach every time."

While everyone was eating, Geoffrey and Martha noticed something about Malcolm.

"Martha, take a look at Master Malcolm." Geoffrey pointed at the smiling Malcolm "Doesn't he look so happy here? He's been smiling for some time now."

"You're right, Geoffrey." Martha agrees "He does look happy. The happiest we've seen in a long time. It must be because of everyone here. He has found real friends that would love and care for him."

"That's not the only thing he found." Geoffrey adds while looking at Cecilia "He might have found his soulmate. The person that'll be with him for the rest of his life."

* * *

Late that night, a power plant was near a massive lake as guards were seen patrolling the building, making sure no got in and shut down the power needed for Neo Tokyo. At the front gate, two guards were walking back and forth in opposite directions until they heard footsteps coming towards them. They point their weapons at the place where the footsteps were coming from as a figure was coming from the darkness.

"Who goes there?!" One of the guards warned "Stop where you are right now or you'll regret it!"

The figure just kept coming closer and closer to the gate until the lights from the lampposts revealed the figure to be a girl.

"It's just a kid." The second guard muttered "You should't be out here, little one. It's dangerous to wonder around here by yourself, why don't you turn around and head back home, ok?"

The girl said nothing as she glares at them. She raises her hand and snaps her fingers, as if she was signaling something to come help her. Then the guards heard the water erupting, as if something was surfacing from there. Out of the water comes a massive eellike monster with black stripes on a long yellow body, a really long tail and two horns on its head that's always rotating. The girl orders the monster to absorb the electricity from the power plant and shut all the power to Neo Tokyo and it does. It grabs one of the electric towers and begins to absorb all the electricity into its body and the power at Neo Tokyo went into a blackout for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up to find Neo Tokyo in disarray. Vehicles crashed into one another, traffic lights blinking on and off repeatedly, people and Reploids can't seem to get anywhere and everything was a complete mess. The heroes were just shocked to see this happen to their city and wondered what had happened last night.

"What could've happen here?" Char gasped in shock at the destruction "Who would've made all this happen in just one night? It can't be possible, can it?"

"I don't know, Char." X lowers his head "But we need to find out what happened to our home last night and stop the culprit." The he turns to Sonico and her friends "I suppose we should tell you about where you are, right?" The three friends nodded "Well, what you see here is the future. As you can see, everything you see is different from your dimension, but at the same time, you might find something you're familiar with. The citizens you see are humans and Reploids living together peacefully, but that's not always the case."

"What do you mean, X?" Sonico asked him "Is there something wrong about that?"

"In a matter of speaking." X answers her with a frown. "Because there are times where Reploids can go Maverick and endanger both themselves and human lives."

"That's horrible!" Fuuri gasped in shock and horror "Why would they do that? I thought they were supposed to live together in peace! Why would the Reploids turn against them?"

"There are two ways for that to happen." Houki steps in "It's either by their own choice or by a virus. We had to deal with our mortal enemy, Sigma, for the last 8 wars against him. He wants to wipe out all of humanity to make a utopia for Reploids."

"He can't do that!" Suzu growled "He has no right to wipe out all human life! Why would he want to wipe us out? What does he has against humans?!"

"He believes that humans are holding the Reploids back." Laura answers her as she closed her eyes and continued. "He thinks that Reploids have hidden potential and humans are keeping them from discovering that. So he wants to wipe them out and "help" the Reploids realize their potential. Which is why we have to stop him before he can complete his insane plan!"

"If he made his way into our world." Sonico said with a frown. "He'll just destroy everyone we know and love. We can't let him get away with this madness! We'll help you in any way we can!" Both Suzu and Fuuri nodded in agreement.

"Thanks girls." X smiles at them "We need all the help we can get." Then his wrist computer rings and he answers it "Yes, this is X. Alia, just what happened to Neo Tokyo?"

"We found out the source of the problem." Alia answers him "The Sohma family's power plant that supplies power to the city has been attacked. One of the workers we found said they were attacked by a blonde girl in a black outfit and a eellike monster. He said that the monster was absorbing electricity from one of the towers into its body. That's what cause the blackout throughout the city. You guys need to get to that power plant and stop them before there's no more power for the city!"

"Roger! We'll be there right away!" X cuts the channel and turns to the others "Looks like we have a mission! We need to get to the power plant and stop these two from taking all the power for Neo Tokyo!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and left for the power plant.

* * *

Once they've arrived at their destination, they were shocked to see the power plant trampled to the ground. They looked around the facility to find anymore survivors from the attack. They found some hiding in a storage container and got them out.

"Hey, what happened here?" X asked one of them "Who did this to you?"

"We don't know." The worker answers him "It all happened so fast. We were supplying power to Neo Tokyo like we always do, but then this girl and a monster just came out of nowhere and started attacking us. The girl was taking out all the guards while the monster grabbed one of the towers and started to absorb all the electricity from the tower. It was able to short-circuit all our machinery and caused a blackout in the city. If we can get the main generator back up and running, we can supply all the power back to Neo Tokyo."

"Where's the main generator located at?" Houki asked him "We can get it running again for you."

"You have to get inside the main control room." The second worker says as he brings out a card and a paper slip "You'll need this card to get inside the control room and this password to enter the main computer. Once you're inside the mainframe, you can find the generator room on the second to last floor. You'll have to activate it from down there. If you see a large machine with the Sohma family crest, that's the main generator. Use the second password to activate it and we'll be back in business."

"Alright, we'll handles this for you." Zero nods to them "We'll make sure Neo Tokyo gets its power back and find the culprits that did this!" Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the control room. They've arrived at the door to the main control room.

"This must be it." Laura figured and got the keycard out to open the door "Now let's get inside and find that generator!" Everyone nods in agreement and head inside the control room once the door opened. Malcolm got onto the computer and starts typing on the keyboard.

"Ok, it wants the password." Malcolm stated as X gives him the paper and he types in the password. Then it shows a map of the building and the location of the generator room "There it is! It's on the second to bottom floor! We can take the stairs that leads down there."

"Alright then. Team, we have to get that generator running before all power in Neo Tokyo before it goes out for good! We lives on the line and we can't let them down!" X acknowledged.

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and head down the stairs to the generator room. Once they've entered the generator room, everyone looked around to find a large machine with the Sohma family crest.

"Now which one of these is the main generator?" Tatenashi asked while looking around "It's got to be around here somewhere." Until she found a massive generator with a crest that has the top half of a crimson dragon with its front claws out, it's wings spread outward and it's head lowered with its mouth open like it's roaring "There it is! I found it!" Everyone heard her and ran to the massive generator.

"Ok, once we start this back up." Malcolm says while typing in the second password "Then power will return to Neo Tokyo!" After entering the password, he pulls a lever and the generators started up. Power was resorted to Neo Tokyo as everyone cheered for their success. Once they were back outside, they were stopped by someone in their path.

"Yami?!" Rito and his group gasped in shock "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Axl asked them.

"So, you've managed to restore power to the city." Yami glares at the heroes "I'm impressed that you were able to accomplish that, but now your journey ends here! You won't stop Red Alert or the Professor's plans to make a Reploid utopia!" She turns her attention to the lake and yells "Eleking! Come to me, I command you!" As if on command, something giant was coming out of the water until finally bursts out of the water with a loud screech. They heroes saw a giant eellike monster with long yellow body and black stripes, two horns on its head that's always rotating and a really long tail.

"That must be the monster that absorbed all the power here!" Ling growled as she got into a battle stance. "We have to stop these two before they cause any more harm to everyone!" Everyone nodded in agreement as the charged towards Yami and Eleking and the the battle begins.

Eleking lashed its tail at Malcolm and knocked him into a ruined area of the power plant. "Malcolm!" Cecilia gasped before she glared at Yami. "How could you?! Why are you doing this?! Aren't you and Rito's group,friends?"

"Friends? With that pervert, his idiot princess girlfriend, stupid sister, pathetic sister of the idiot space princess and that shy weakling?" Yami frowned as she used her hair to make fists and flung them at the team. "I have no need for friends in my master's Reploid utopia."

"Yami… I thought we were friends…" Mikan gritted her teeth in sadness.

"Um, is that the same device that was controlling you on that girl, Haruna?" Fuuri gulped.

"Y-Yes. Whoever it was that controlled me must be doing the same to Yami! We have to get it off of her!" Haruna frowned. Zero and Yami clashed in a fury of blows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malcolm was struggling to get up. 'Malcolm…' Tiga said in his mind and Malcolm paid attention. 'I believe we can get Eleking on our side. I know a move that can break curses and turn evil monsters into good monsters. We have to weaken Eleking first. Now let's fight him and save our friends and the city!'

Malcolm nodded as he got out the Spark Lens and shouted "TIGA!" With that said, Malcolm transformed into Ultraman Tiga.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eleking was firing electric discs at the team and they had to dodge rolled out of the way. "Ugh man!" Jigen grunted as he held his fedora with his hand. "It'll take another giant to kick this one's butt!"

"I have a feeling Ultraman Tiga is on his way here to help us." X nodded as the gang turned around and saw Ultraman Tiga armed and ready.

"W-Who is that?!" Sonico panicked.

"I hope whoever that giant was is on our side…" Suzu grimanced.

"Don't worry, he is on our side." Cecilia ran up to Sonico's group with a smile. "He's Ultraman Tiga, a friend of ours and greatest ally against the monsters!"

"H-He's huge!" Tohru gawked as Ultraman Tiga ran up to Eleking and punched him. Eleking roared as he lashed his tail at Ultraman Tiga, knocking him back a bit.

Axl fired his guns at Yami who made a hair shield to block the bullets, but this gave Ling a chance to punched and kicked Yami in the back. Yami growled as she used a hair fist and hit Ling with it. X used his X-Saber to slash Yami, Yami retaliated by using a hair tornado attack on him.

Now back to the fight between Ultraman Tiga and Eleking, Eleking fired a lightning bolt from his mouth at Ultraman Tiga who puts up a barrier. Ultraman Tiga used Hand Slash to give Eleking some damage. Eleking then wrapped his tail around Ultraman Tiga to constrict him. 'Ugh! He caught me off guard!' Malcolm grunted in his mind as Eleking surged electricity through Ultraman Tiga, shocking him.

Cecilia dodged a punch from Yami and watched Ultraman Tiga getting shocked by Eleking. "Ultraman!" Cecilia cried out in alarm. "I know you can save the city, Ultraman! I know you can!"

'She's… right! I have a duty to fulfill and it's to protect her and our home! RAGHHHHHHHHHHH!' Malcolm screamed out as he broke free from Eleking's hold and punched and kicked Eleking three times, giving him medium damage. Eleking fired more electric discs at Ultraman Tiga, but he teleported out of the way and shouted out "Power Mode!" Ultraman Tiga was in Power Mode and punched and kicked Eleking for massive damage.

Eleking lashed his tail at Ultraman Tiga, but he ducked and kicked him in the torso, giving Eleking bigger damage. Eleking was getting weaker. 'Now is the time to get him on our side!' Ultraman Tiga shouted in Malcolm's mind.

'Got it!' Malcolm nodded as Ultraman Tiga's hands glowed with a warm yellow energy and both he and Malcolm yelled out "Healing Light!" Ultraman Tiga fired the light and envelopes Eleking. Eleking started to calm down and feel the evil energy disappearing from him.

Yami in the midst of her fight with the Hunters looked at Eleking with wide eyes. "W-What on earth?! He's freed from our control?!" Growling softly, she turned to the Hunters who aimed their weapons at her. "This isn't over… I'll be back to kill all of you!" With that said, Yami leaped away.

"Ultraman…" Cecilia smiled softly as Eleking waddled over to Ultraman Tiga and nuzzled his shoulder. Ultraman Tiga responded by patting Eleking on the head and he likes it. Both giants disappeared.

* * *

After Eleking was turned to good and Yami escaped, the heroes were looking for Malcolm after Eleking attacked him and got him separated from them.

"Hey, Malcolm!" X calls out to him "Where are you?! Shout if you can hear us!"

"Hey, guys! I'm over here!" Malcolm calls to them as he ran up to them with a creature resembling Eleking in his arms. "I was knocked out by Eleking when he attacked me. After I woke up, the fight was already over. Did that Yami girl got away?"

"She did." Zero answers him with a nod "But we're gonna find her again and rescue her next time." He noticed the creature in Malcolm's arms. "What's that in your arms?"

"Oh, this little guy?" Malcolm looks at the creature in his arms with a grin. "Can't you tell? It's Eleking. Or should I say Rimu Eleking. I found him next to me when I woke up." Rimu Eleking chirps at them in response and the girls were overcome by cuteness from him.

"So cute!" The girls squealed in delight at Rimu Eleking.

"Well, I guess we solved another Red Alert incident." X smiled as he placed his hand on his hip.

"But we need to step up our game to stop them." Axl pounded his fists together, everyone nodded in agreement. What is Red Alert's plans and who is the Professor that Yami mentioned?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Splash Warfly: More Zodiac Family Members! Assault The Red Alert Marine Fleet!**

**A/n: Next up, the entire Sohma Family of Fruits Basket minus Akito will appear and our heroes will battle Splash Warfly, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	170. Splash Warfly

**Chapter 170: Splash Warfly: More Zodiac Family Members! Assault the Red Alert Marine Fleet!**

* * *

After restoring power to Neo Tokyo, everyone returns to X-Estate to rest up for their next mission. While on their way back, they heard a lot of people and Reploids whispering something to each other about how both the radio tower and the power plant were attacked and since both were owned by the Sohma family, they were blaming everything on Malcolm.

"Look, there he is." One of the humans point at Malcolm "Isn't he the heir to the Sohma family? Not much of heir, isn't he?"

"From what I heard." A Reploid steps in "They've up to some shady business right under our noses. They've been up to something bad all this time."

"I hoped they would fall!" Another human shouted at him "They're nothing but a bunch of liars!"

Everyone was hearing them talking bad about Malcolm's family because of Tornado Tonion at the radio tower and the attack at the power plant. They see Malcolm trembling in sadness and anger with tears falling form his eyes and couldn't help but feel bad for him. They decided that enough is enough and stand up for him.

"Why don't you all just back off?!" Ling shouted at them "What's your problem with his family? You have no right to talk down about his family like that!"

"You were talking bad about my family!" Houki steps in "So now you decide to talk bad about his family?! Oichi was right, you're all nothing but a bunch of idiots and only want to blame someone! You have no right to badmouth either of our families!"

"Guys…" Malcolm gasps at them standing up for him and was feeling happy as they continued to defend him.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

"What's their problem?!" Suzu asked in annoyance "Just what gives them the right to say those thing? Can't they see that he's risking his life out there to save them and this is the thanks he gets?! They treat him like he's the bad guy!"

"Just what's their malfunction?!" Kyo growls "Those guys don't have a right to talk about his family like that! What happened back the power plant and radio tower wasn't his fault! How do they know that his family was doing something shady? There's no proof about that!"

"Welcome back, everyone." Geoffrey greets them "I trust that everything went well?" But no one answers as they had angry looks on their faces "Don't tell me, it happened again, didn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Sonico asked him confusedly "This has happened before?"

"I'm afraid so, mistress Sonico." Geoffrey answers her "This always happens whenever someone talks bad about master Malcolm or his family. That's why he never had any friends over to visit and his birthdays are always empty. No one even wants to talk to him or help him with anything. He always feels like he's alone. That's why he looks up to all of you. He always wished he could be on your team, so he can be a hero just like you." Everyone lowered their heads in sorrow as they felt sorry for Malcolm. Never having any real friends and always getting ridiculed by his peers. Then they notice something, Malcolm wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's he go?" Ling asked and looked around "Did anyone see him go somewhere?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"My guess is that he locks himself in his room." Martha walks in "He always does this whenever he gets upset. He just stays in his room for most of the day and cries himself to sleep. While he tries to put on a smile, you can tell that he's lying to himself and doesn't want to admit that he's lonely. I'll get dinner started right now. He'll usually comes out when it's time to eat or when he feels like it."

"Guys, it's time we help him." X steps up. "He needs to know what it's like to have real friends and let him know that he's not alone anymore! He already helped Cecilia when they first met, shut down the radio tower and brought power back to Neo Tokyo! He helped us, so now it's time we help him." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for Malcolm's room.

* * *

Malcolm was in his room and lying in his bed with Rimu Eleking standing on him with a sad chirp. He was crying in his pillow until he hears someone knocking on the door.

"Malcolm are you in there?" X asked from outside the room "We want to talk to you."

"Go away." Malcolm said coldly "Just leave me alone. That's how it's always been for me."

"We heard everything from Geoffrey and Martha." X says "They told us everything about how everyone would talk behind your back about your family. They're really worried about you."

"It's not like anything's gonna make a difference." Malcolm sniffled "No one ever cared for me. All I got was being called out at being a demon spawn. My family always gets ridiculed about doing some shady business or something like that and I have no idea what they're talking about!"

"X, remember what Signas told us?" Laura asked him "He said that the Sohma family has been doing something shady behind the scenes, but something tells me that Malcolm doesn't know anything about it. That must be the reason why he's getting all the blame."

"You're right, Laura." X agrees "We have to get him out of this rut and show him that he's no longer alone!" X opens the door and everyone enters as the made their way to his bed. "Malcolm, you're not alone anymore. You have us now and we'll help you in any way we can."

"Malcolm, I was like you." Houki sits on his bed beside him "After we woke up in this time, I found out that my family lost their reputation because of the Phantom Virus Tragedy. Everyone hated my family and called my sister a demon for making the IS in the first place. They even said that the IS was the cause of the incident and were reduced to scrap metal. It wasn't until I met Oichi and he showed me that while my family maybe gone, I still have another family, my friends. He even stood up for me against one of our enemies and he helped me get closure on my relationship with my sister."

"The same for me." Ling steps in "I was always bullied when I was a kid until Ichika stood up for me. When another of our enemies says that was always bullied as a kid, Archie stood up and defended me. He knows what it feels like to be blamed for something you didn't do. His family was arrested for making terrible food and his mother and grandfather was wrongfully executed by a selfish princess. He, his father and his sister were the only ones that escaped from her and made their way to Lina's hometown to start a new life. He was a timid kid and was always picked on until Lina came in and stood up for him. She told him that he shouldn't dwell on the past because you can't' change what has happened, but you can make up and look forward to the future."

"These Oichi and Archie guys." Malcolm begins to ask them "Were they special to both of you? They sound really important to you two."

"That's because they are special to us." Houki answers him while she and Ling blushed "They helped us when we needed it, made sure we were happy and always found a way to make us smile. The more we spend our time with them, the more we fell in love with them because they loved us for who we are."

"They even gave us something to remember them." Ling steps back in "Oichi gave Houki his scarf that you see around her neck and Archie gave me his mother's bracelet. We also gave them our ribbons for them to remember us and promised that we would go on a date when they return us. They're far away right now, but they'll be back for us and the date we promised."

"You see, Malcolm." Cecilia sits on the other side of the bed "You don't have to be alone anymore. You have us now and we'll always be with you, no matter what." She could see Malcolm tearing up and she hugs him to her chest "That's right, let it all out. Let out all the tears you've been holding back for so long. You won't be alone anymore because we're here for you." Malcolm finally breaks down and lets out all the tears he's been holding back for many years.

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

After Malcolm has calmed down, everyone returned to the dining table were the food was waiting for them. As everyone else sat down to eat, Malcolm walks up to Geoffrey and Martha.

"I feel like I owe you two an apology." Malcolm says "I've always locked myself in my room and never let either of you help. I realized something, you two never left me. You were always beside me and I never thanked you for that. I hope you can forgive me for always pushing you away."

"Oh, master Malcolm." Geoffrey smiles and hugs him "We're glad that you were able to open up again. For too long, we thought you would never smile again. But now, all that's change since you joined the Maverick Hunters. You're becoming more mature now and is taking responsibility now. Your parents would be proud of you that you're following your own path and making the world a better place, just like they wanted."

"In fact, we want to tell you something." Martha steps in "Before they left for their excursion, they made us promise that, if anything were to happen o them, we would take care of you in their place. We vowed that we would raise you into a well mannered and handsome young man and we did. We're glad to have been hired by your parents when we lost everything and had no one else to turn to. Now, how about some dinner? I'm sure you must be hungry right now." Malcolm nodded and head for the dinner table to eat with his friends.

While everyone was eating, Eleking was watching them eat and hops onto the table. He spots Zenigata's plate and ate all of his food in one gulp.

"Hey, you little runt!" Zenigata growls at Eleking "That was my food! Get your own!" Eleking burps.

"Ah, cool it, pops." Lupin smiled "He's just hungry, is all. You don't have to be so greedy about it." Zenigata just grumbles while everyone else keeps eating until it was time for bed.

* * *

Early next morning, Malcolm was waking up and sits up on his bed. Then he notice something was missing, Eleking wasn't in his room anymore. He sees his door open meaning that he must've snuck out in the middle of the night. He follows Eleking's trail until he reaches to Sonico and her friends' room. He enters through the opened door to see them still sleeping. He looks around until he sees Eleking in Furri's bed. Malcolm sneaks his way into the room and reaches to Fuuri's bed. He slowly removes the covers to see Eleking sleeping in Fuuri's arms. Malcolm gulped as he slowly movers her arm out of the way when she turns onto her back and surprised him. Because Fuuri was wearing a buttoned up shirt, her cleavage and her panties were showing and he couldn't help but blush at the sight of them, but he snapped out of it and reached over her to grab Eleking.

"Don't look at her chest." Malcolm muttered to himself "Just focus on Eleking and getting out of here before things get awkward." He continues to reach for Eleking and finally grabs him.

"Ahem!" Suzu clears her throat while glaring at Malcolm form behind "What do you think that you're doing?"

"Wait, it's not what it looks like!" Malcolm pleaded for Suzu to stop, but it was already too late.

"You are so dead, you pervert!" Suzu shouted as she punched him so hard, our view changed to the outside while we hear Malcolm screaming in pain and terror from Suzu's punch.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Sonico and her friends were walking back to X-Estate from running an errand for X and were talking to each other.

"I can't believe that guy!" Suzu fumed about Malcolm "He just comes into our room and tries to get fresh with Fuuri!"

"Don't be too hard on him, Suzu." Sonico tried to calm her friend down. "It's already bad enough that everyone in Neo Tokyo is against his family, so I don't think he needs anymore stress than he already has. There also has to be a reason he came into our room."

"I think I know the reason." Fuuri steps in "Eleking was in my bed sleeping with me. Malcolm was only trying to get him and wasn't trying to get fresh with me. I know for a fact that he won't do anything perverted to me."

"Wait, that was the reason he came into our room?!" Suzu gasped "Maybe I was too harsh on the guy. When we get back, I'm gonna apologize to him for attacking him and calling him a pervert like that." Both Sonico and Fuuri smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

As they continue down the block towards X-Estate, a portal from Project Uni appeared right in front of them and out came several people right on top of each other. The three friends were shocked to see this happened right before their eyes and went to see if any of them are hurt.

"Are you guys alright?" Suzu asked one of them while checking for wounds "That was a really bad fall there."

"We're fine." The man answers her "What are you supposed to be? A doctor or something?!"

"Close, I'm a nurse." Suzu answwrs him "I work part time at a hospital from where I'm from. Looks like none of you are seriously injured, other than a few scarps and bruises. But those should heal in time."

"Thanks a lot, miss." The younger member of the group says "You sure know your stuff."

"That's our Suzu." Sonico smiles "She knows what to do when someone is in need of medical treatment." Fuuri nods in agreement.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way." A long black haired girl steps in "Can someone tell me where we are? And why half go the population here are not even human?!"

"We'll tell you, but not here." Sonico answers her as she looked around for any suspicious activity "We have to get back to X-Estate before Red Alert finds us." The newcomers looked the three girls with confusion.

"X-Estate? Red Alert?" The man asked them "What are you talking about?"

"We'll take to some of our friends." Suzu answers him "They can explain to you better than we can. Come on, follow us." The newcomers nodded and followed Sonico and her friends back to X-Estate.

* * *

Meanwhile back at X-Estate, everyone else was relaxing and waiting for Sonico's group and waiting until Alia contacts them for their next mission. When the elevator opens, Sonico's group exits the elevator and the three friends called out to everyone.

"We're back!" The three friends calls out to the rest of the heroes.

"Welcome back, ladies." X walks up to them with a smile. "I see you're all right. We were getting a little worried that something might have happened because you were taking a while." Then he looks behind them "Looks like you're not alone. I guess we should introduce ourselves to you. Follow me to the living room." The newcomers were skeptical at first, seeing as that they don't know any of them.

"Don't worry about it." Sonico smiles at them "No one here is gonna hurt you. They're friends of ours and they're all good people. So you have nothing to worry about." Her friends nodded in agreement and the newcomers nodded as well and followed X to the living room.

"So, would any of you mind telling us your names?" X asked them "I can promise you that we won't harm you. You can trust us."

"You seem honest enough to be trusted." The man looks at X before answering him "Okay, I trust you. My name is Shigure Sohma. The ones with me are my brothers and sisters, except for that girl. Here's Kagura Sohma. Momiji Sohma. Hatori Sohma. Hatsuharu Sohma or you can call him Haru. Ayame Sohma or Aya as we call him. Kisa and Hiro Sohma, the younger members of the family. Ritsu Sohma. And finally is Kazuma Sohma. We're the Sohma family."

"Hey, guys." Fuuri whispers to her friends "They have the same family name as Malcolm. Could they be related to each other?"

"Doubt it." Suzu answers her with a shrug "I don't think Malcolm ever mention anything about having siblings. He's just an only kid while they're an entire family."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Sonico steps in "They always say there's a person that looks like you. So I wouldn't be surprised that someone may have the same family name."

"My name is Yui Kotegawa." Yui said firmly "Now that we got the introductions out of the way. Would anyone mind telling me where we are?"

"Well, since you told us your names." X smiles at them that made some of the girls in the Sohma family and Yui blushed "It's only fair that we tell you about where you are now. As you can already tell, you're not in your world, but in our world. This is called Neo Tokyo, the city we fight to protect and keep safe from any outside invaders."

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Kagura asked X "You look human, but you have armor on. Are you some kind of cosplayer or something?"

"No, we're not cosplayers." X answers her "Axl and myself are called Reploids. We're robots made to have emotions much like a human."

"That's so cool!" Both Kisa and Hiro says "So both of you are robots with human emotions? That's just so cool!"

"Thank you for the compliment." X smiles "But that's not always the case with some Reploids."

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked him skeptically "You're making it sound like it's a bad thing that both humans and these Reploids are living together."

"That's because they can go Maverick." Houki answers for X "Whenever they do go Maverick, they can endanger both themselves and everyone around them. There are two ways for them to become Mavericks."

"And what are these two reasons for them going Maverick?" Momiji asked with worry in his voice.

"It's either by their own choice or a virus." Houki answers him "We had to fight against our mortal enemy, Sigma, to stop him from wiping out all human life."

"Why would he do that?!" Ritsu gasped in shock "He doesn't have the right to destroy us!"

"He doesn't care." Laura steps in "All he cares about is making a utopia for Reploids because he thinks that Reploids have hidden potential and humans are holding them back from discovering it. We had to stop him 8 times to make sure he doesn't succeed in his insane schemes." The Sohma family and Yui lowered their heads and thought that if Sigma were to find their words, he would wipe out everyone they know and love. Then X's wrist computer rings and he answers it.

"This is X." X says "What's the emergency, Alia?"

"X, I found the second Red Alert Corporal." Alia answers him "His name is Splash Warfly and he's leading a fleet of battleships out in the Pacific. You guys need to stop him and his fleet before he reaches shore!"

"Roger! We'll head there right away!" X says and cuts the channel.

"I guess I should tell you about Splash Warfly." Axl steps in "Him and myself, we don't get along at all. There was always tension between us when I was still part of Red Alert. Now that I'm no longer part of it, I can tell he probably hates me by now."

"Not to worry, Axl." Tatenashi smiles at him "We'll make sure that jerk doesn't come anywhere near you!" Axl smiles back at her and nods.

"Since we're dealing with battleships." Malcolm smirks while at Eleking in his arms "I think we're gonna need more monster power if you know what I mean?" Eleking chirps in response and nods his head.

* * *

**(Pacific Ocean, 4:00 PM)**

* * *

In a huge Red Alert battleship accompanied by smaller battleships, Red Alerts soldiers were monitoring the seas so they can prepare for their attack on Japan's shores. Suddenly, the radar picked up a strange signal. "Hmm? What's that?" The first Red Alert trooper mumurured as he looked at the radar, the thing is getting closer and closer.

"It's getting closer and closer at a alarming rate… Eh?!" The second Red Alert trooper gawked as Eleking rises from the water. "W-What is that thing?!" He gawked as Eleking opened his mouth and fire electric disc shots at the command center, destroying it. Eleking then went medieval on the remaining battleships.

* * *

X was watching Eleking's heroic deeds by binoculars. "Malcolm, your plan works like a charm." X lowered his binoculars and smiled at Malcolm. "We should focus on Warfly while Eleking destroys his fleet."

"Yeah. I knew a full frontal assault on the fleet by ourselves would be risky, so we need brute force to deal with them."

"Um…" Fuuri tried to move in her RepArmor, Sonico was doing the same. "These RepArmors are comfy, but they're hard to move in…" Fuuri sighed but she moved her RepArmor with ease. She smiled and said "Never mind, I think I got the hang of it."

"Alright, where's Warfly so we can reduce him to scrap metal?" Laura challenged.

"Hehehe! If you're insisting on fighting me, so be it!" A cocky voice mocked as something jumped out of the water and landed on the deck is a blue humanoid flying fish Reploid with a naiganta. He glares at Axl. "Axl, you good for nothing brat! How dare you attack my fleet with your feeble friends! I always hated you from the beginning, now I'm going to enjoy dismantling you!" He aims his spear at Axl who said nothing and glared back by aiming his Axl Pistols at Warfly.

"You have a grudge against Axl because he has a pure heart!" Cecilia yelled as she aims her Buster at Warfly.

"Eh?" Warfly glared at Cecilia. "Aren't you the last heir of the Alcott family? Hehehe. You must be having it rough with your family's fortune drying up after you were put in cryosleep! Plus, it was hilarious when I learned that your parents died in that train crash! Ah, the joy of watching people suffering from the loss of their loved ones…" Cecilia gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists tightly in anger and a tear fell out of her eyes. It was then, Malcolm stepped up and glared at Warfly.

"I wish you shut up about insulting her family!" He snapped.

"M-Malcolm?" Cecilia gasped in awe.

"H-How dare you?!" Warfly snarled as he pointed his spear at Malcolm.

"My family may be rivals with the Alcott clan, but I can't stand people insulting others' families and watching those fiends feed ont the suffering of others! You and Red Alert need to be stopped, by my family's name, I will end you!"

"You got that right, Malcolm!" Suzu agrees as she got into a battle stance. "Let's make fish food out of Warfly!"

"That's it! You're people I can't stand! Splash Laser!" Warfly yelled as he fired a splash attack at the gang, they dodged it.

"Someone needs to electrocute you! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter launched her attack at Warfly, shocking him. Warfly screamed in pain as he was feeling numb all over.

"W-Why you little!" Warfly snarled as he charged towards Jupiter and swiped his spear at her, but the Sailor Scout of Lightning dodged every swipe and punched and kicked Warfly three times.

"Volt Tornado!" X switched to the Light Armor and fired Tonion's attack at Warfly, damaging him greatly.

"Y-You discovered my weakness?!" Warfly gawked. "Then I got to kick it up a notch!" War dived into the water. Goemon tensed.

"Be careful everyone." He advised his team. "He's up to something.

"Got it." Venus narrowed her eyes and listen for the waves as Warfly jumped out of the water. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" She launched her attack at Warfly, damaging him mediumly.

"Why you! Take this! Tobiwa Missile!" Warfly slams his spear onto the deck and made harmless splashes of water, but two missiles came out and Zero destroyed them with his Z-Saber. Lala was amazed by Zero's weapon.

"Wooooooow! Cool! Where did you get that lightsaber, Mister Zero?" Lala beamed.

"I'll explain later, right now, we need to take care of this Maverick!" Zero told her as Zero rushed towards Warfly and shouted out "Raijinshou!" Zero used his attack on Warfly, shocking him even more.

"Take this! Splash Laser!" Warfly launched his attack at Zero, but he puts up a shield to block it.

"Rainbow Dream Tornado!" Angel Lily shouted out as she got out her laser lipstick and spins like a tornado, damaging Warfly for large doses of damage.

"Take this!" Malcolm yelled as he charged towards Warfly and used his double bladed katana to slash Warfly, giving him medium damage. Houki also swoop in and slashed Warfly four times with her katanas. Cecilia charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at Warfly, giving him bigger damage.

Axl switched to his Ray Gun and fired it, shocking Warfly. Growling angrily, Warfly charged towards Sonico who panicked, but Suzu got in the way and grabbed Warfly and did a suplex on him. Warfly dived back into the water. "Steady, steady now!" Wedding Peach urged as Warfly jumped out of the water and Wedding Peach fired her gun at Warfly, damaging him even more. Salvia got out her sword and slashed Warfly three times with it.

"Volt Tornado!" X shouted as he launched the attack at Warfly again, giving him even more damage.

"He's getting weaker…" Saki stated.

"Yeah! Kick him to the curb!" Arisa cheered. Laura and Kanzashi brought their greatswords down on Warfly but he dodged rolled out of the way. However, Ling took this as an opportunity to sock Warfly in the face, knocking him to the ground. Warfly snarled as he used Splash Laser on the team, but they dodge it. Goemon used one of his quick draw attacks with his sword to give Warfly even more damage. Since Lupin and his gang don't prefer to be wearing RepArmors, they're still able to handle themselves in the battlefield. Lupin and Jigen fired their guns at Warfly, giving him small dents on his armor.

"Warfly!" Sailor Moon glared at Warfly. "Time to answer for your crimes!" She brandishes her Finale Tiare. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She launched her ultimate attack at Warfly, damaging him beyond relief and ending the fight.

"I can't believe thissssssssss!" Warfly screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Well, we can't let his power go to waste." Lupin smiled as he nods to X, Zero and Axl. The three nodded as they walked up to Warfly's remains and touched his pieces.

X shouted out "Splash Laser!" X fired the same attack Warfly used on them. Axl's Axl Pistol sprayed out water.

And Zero's new power is different… Zero made a red energy glaive appear and Zero shouted out "Suiretsusen!" He performed a strong but slow forward thrust with his new glaive. Zero looked at his new glaive with a smile. "I shall call this new weapon, the D-Glaive."

"Now there's six left." Char smiled. Eleking swam up to his friends and growled softly saying he did a great job helping today.

"And Eleking did a good job wasting Warfly's fleet to pieces. Now ships can sail safely through the waters." Malcolm smiled as he turned to his friends. "Let's head home." Everyone nodded in agreement as the Hunters' ship and Eleking sailed back to Japan. Now there's only six Red Alert Corporals left. Can our heroes find Malcolm's uncle, rescue Yami and find the Wizard's Glass?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Saving Yami! Attack of the Two Perverts! You're Not Alone, Cecilia!**

**A/n: Next up is the appearance of Rito's perverted friend and the perverted principal of his school (Don't worry, they won't live with our heroes, but they'll aid the gang in the final battles of Arc 9.) and our heroes saved Yami from Red Alert's control, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	171. Saving Yami

**Chapter 171: Saving Yami! Attack of the Two Perverts! You're Not Alone, Cecilia!**

* * *

The next day after defeating Splash Warfly and his fleet, Malcolm was sitting in the living room playing with Rimu Eleking. Cecilia was walking by when she sees him with Eleking and sits next to him on the sofa.

"Looks like Eleking is really liking you." Cecilia smiles at him "He seems to trust you very much. I can tell that you look really happy now. It's almost like Eleking is a pet to you."

"It's funny, really." Malcolm smiles back at her "I kept begging my uncle for a pet, but he always say no. I guess he thought I wasn't ready to take care of a pet yet or something like that. It's strange, my uncle never once cared about me and when my parents died, he stated to care for me."

"Really?" Cecilia asked him "That does sound strange. Why would your own uncle not care about his nephew and waited until your parents were gone? Something seems fishy about this." She decided to joke a little "And I don't mean because we defeated Splash Warfly yesterday." Both her and Malcolm chuckled a little at the joke.

"Speaking of Warfly." Malcolm begins to ask Cecilia "What he said about your parents dying in a train accident. Was it true?"

"It is true." Cecilia lowers her head "My parents were in a terrible train accident and left me with the family fortune. My father was sheltered, so he never knew anything about the outside world. My father always told me to marry a strong man and that's how I fell for Ichika in the first place. When I first met him, I guess I was the most spoiled girl ever. I even challenged Ichika to a battle on who gets to be Class Representative and I won. However, after the match, I started to fall in love with him because of his speech during our match. Now he's gone and I never told him how I really felt about him."

"This Ichika guy." Malcolm asks her "Was he the same person that died during the Phantom Virus Tragedy?"

"That's him." Cecilia answers him "He was hailed as a hero when we found his gravestone at his old home. Now that think about it, the news said that your family was part of the incident when it was talking about the unveiling of the artifact back at the museum. How did your family survived that terrible day?"

"Because we weren't in Japan during the incident." Malcolm answers her "My grandmother and her friend were victims on that fateful day. My grandfather, father and uncle was out on an excavation to find some hidden treasure until they heard about the virus that Phantom Task released and my grandmother died. They were lucky, but were also devastated by her death. My grandfather donated most of the family fortune to the families of the victims and to help repair for the damage Phantom Task did. My grandmother was visiting a friend of hers at the IS Academy."

"That's my school!" Cecilia gasped in shock "I think I have seen a woman talking to one of the teachers there. Did she have brown hair that reaches down to her waist with glasses and has the same color eyes as you?"

"That's her." Malcolm says "She was the reason that my father, uncle and me have green eyes. She often visits her friend at your school and she even helps out with some of the students. In fact, I think she mentioned you and your friends at one point, Cecilia."

"She did?" Cecilia asked him "What did she say about us?"

"She mentioned how you seven were always fighting over this guy." Malcolm answers her "She said that she would always get a laugh out of you trying to win his affection and he just never seems to get a clue. But she also mentions that you were also destined for greatness and I think the Phantom Virus Tragedy was the first step into realizing your destiny and that's to save the omniverse from Sigma."

"I think you might be right." Cecilia says "That incident might have sent us here for a reason and that's to help X save the omniverse from Sigma. Maybe it was fate that brought us here. What about your parents? How did they die?"

"They were buried under rocks." Malcolm answers her "11 years ago, they were on another excursion to find more hidden treasure for the museum. During the dig, they found a cave by complete accident and found a stone tablet and a small capsule with it. You remember seeing them at the museum, right?"

"Yeah, I do remember." Cecilia nods "That was during the event your uncle was hosting. He said that it has taken the life of his brother and sister in law. I guess that means your parents. Which of them is older, your father or your uncle?"

"My uncle." Malcolm answers her "He's the older brother of my father and no, they're not twins. My uncle was born three years before my father. They were always competitive against each other, but never once compete into something fierce. That is until they met my mother. They were fighting for her love, but my mother only loved my father and they got married. My uncle was sad that he lost, but was happy for them and supported them until I was born. It was also around that time whom my grandfather died of old age and he held me in his arms just before he left this world. I can still feel his warmth whenever I dream about him, almost like he never left me and is always protecting me from anything that dares to harm me."

"Your grandfather must've been a great man when he was alive." Cecilia smiles at him "I'm sure he wanted you to find a path on your life. You're in the Maverick Hunters now and you helped us on three missions so far. I know you'll be the best Maverick Hunter ever."

"Thanks Cecilia." Malcolm smiles back at her "You and everyone here believed in me and I know I can protect our home from Sigma." Both Malcolm and Cecilia looked into each others eyes as they sat next to each other and Cecilia rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile with X and the IS pilots, they were talking with the Sohma family and Tohru about their family curse.

"Even thought I said we can trust you." Shigure says "We don't trust you fully. How do we know you won't just despise us when we tell you about our secret?"

"You can trust them, Shigure." Tohru vouched for her new friends "I'm sure they can help you with your curse and free you from it. Since we're in another dimension, you won't have to worry about anything anymore."

"She's right." X agrees with Tohru "We're not the people you knew. We won't let you down. We can help you with this curse if you tell us about it."

The Sohma family looked at each other and thought about trusting X and his friends. They whispered amongst themselves until that looked back the the heroes and nodded.

"We talked it over and came to a conclusion." Hatori says "If you're true to your word, then we can trust you." X and the IS girls nodded "Ok, we trust you with the secret about our curse. We're cursed with the animals of the Chinese zodiac. Each of us represents the animals in the zodiac. I'm the Dragon. Shiguren is the Dog. Yuki is the Rat. Kyo is the cat, but he's not part of the Zodiac. Momiji is the Rabbit. Kagura is the Pig. Haru is the Ox. Aya is the Snake. Kisa is the Tiger. Hiro is the Goat. Ritsu is the Monkey. We have this curse because Akito, the head of the family, is the Jade Emperor and he wants us to obey his every command, but we refused."

"Why would you refused to obey Akito?" X asked them.

"Because he thinks that we should never be apart from each other." Kazuma answers him "He believes he can control us because he's the Jade Emperor and he physically and emotionally scarred us for not following his orders. He says that he's the master of our souls and the one who controls the zodiac and sees himself as a god."

"That jerk has no right to do those things to his own family!" Axl shouted in anger "He's nothing more then a human Maverick! We'll do whatever we can to break your curse and stop Akito's tyranny!" X and the IS girls nodded in agreement with Axl.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Red Alert HQ**

* * *

"I just can't believe this!" Akito snaps angrily at Red "That idiot Tornado Tonion left our group and Splash Warfly has been destroyed!" He turns to Red "You're nothing but poor excuses for mercenaries and are failing to kill Tohru!"

"Will you just keep your shirt on?!" Red retorted at him "I'll send Yami out to destroy the Hunters, kill Tohru and bring Axl back to us."

"I don't get this at all." Akito snarled at Red "What's so special about this Axl character?"

"Because he's the key to my plans for a Reploid utopia." The Professor appears and smirks evilly. Both Red and Akito looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

**Two months ago**

* * *

Red was inside a dark base with one of the Red Alert members on the floor. Suddenly he hears a mysterious voice from the shadows behind him. "Heheh… You're something else."

"Who goes there?!" Red looks around "Show yourself!"

"Don't you find the Maverick Hunters to be a bit too much of a nuisance?" The voice asked Red.

"Maverick Hunter?!" Red repeated the voice 'Well sure, I don't like them… But they got nothing to do with us. We'll do as we please, hunters or no. Get lost! I don't even know who you are!"

"Me?" The voice smirks darkly "Let's just say… I'm a sympathizer with your cause."

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Zero and Sonico's were at the park to relax until the next mission starts. Then Sonico and her friends wanted to talk with Zero.

"Zero, we want to ask you something." Sonico begins to ask Zero "How did you get your Z-Saber?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I guess I could tell you." Zero answers her "I'm really the last creation of Dr. Albert W Wily. He was an old friend and colleague to Dr. Thomas Light, X's creator. They were working together in the field of robotics and Dr. Light even won some awards for them. Until Dr. Light unveiled a new kind of robot to the world, the Robot Masters. Like us Reploids, the Robot Masters can think for themselves and were prototypes to us Reploids. However, Dr. Wily's pride couldn't stand being overshadowed by the good doctor and fled to an island in the South Pacific. He reprogramed the six Robot Masters to attack the humans and made Dr. Light take the blame because they were his creations. That's when Rock, X's past incarnation, asked Dr, Light to remake him into a fighting robot so that he can stop Dr. Wily and what follows after that was the birth of a legend. Dr. Wily made several other attempts to stop Dr. Light and MegaMan by making his own Robot Masters, a direct imitation of MegaMan called Bass and a virus called Roboenza. Even before his death, he made me as a last resort to carry out his plans to take over the world. It wasn't until I met X and the IS pilots and they became my first friends. Thanks to them, I was able to break away from the chains of my past and became the Hunter I am now."

"That's just sad." Suzu lowered her head in sadness. "It must've been rough for you knowing that you're the last creation of Dr. Wily. But that no longer matters now since you have X and the others."

"Yeah, I do have them." Zero smiles at them "I'm thankful they were able to stay by me and help me when I need it. That reminds me, you said that you three are famous musicians, right?" The three friends nodded at Zero.

"We sure are." Fuuri answers him "Do you want to hear one of our songs?"

"I would like that." Zero agrees and they got into positions. Just as both Sonico and Fuuri were about to sing, two perverts came up from behind and grabbed their breasts, shocking both Zero and Suzu.

"My, you have such soft breasts." The young man smiles at Sonico pervertedly.

"I would love for you to attend my school." The perverted man smiles at Fuuri.

"Hey, you perverts!" Zero yells at them and pulls out his Z-Saber "Get your hands off of them right now!"

"What are you gonna do with that?" The ma scoffs at Zero "I bet that toy of yours in a fake." This got Zero mad as the angry vein appears on his head and got out his D-Glaive and bats them away.

After being batted away by Zero, both Kenichi and the Principal landed in Sector 1 of Neo Tokyo. They notice Yami in front of them and rushed to her to grope her, but she flung her hair fist at them and said with a evil smile "You two are about to die for the Professor's Reploid utopia…" Both perverts screamed in fright.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Fuuri was helping X with making dinner for everyone until both Fuuri and Suzu asked X about something.

"Hey, X. We want to know something." Suzu begins to ask him "How did you meet Houki and her friends? What's your relationship with them?" Fuuri nods in agreement.

"Well, it all started like this." X begins to explain "I found them in cryosleep. They were affected by virus that wiped out 10% of Japan and everyone they knew was gone. When they woke up, they thought I was one of their enemies and ran out of the hospital when I tried tell them that they were in the future, but they didn't believe me. I figured they would go to the one place they were familiar with, Ichika Orimura's old house. When they found out that he died saving Japan, they were devastated, but they also realized I was telling them the truth. After that, I took it upon myself to care for them as their guardian and help them with their new lives here. Since then, we became the family we are now after fighting in so many wars against Sigma and stopping his plans to conquer the omniverse." Then his wrist computer rings and he answers it "Yes? This X."

"X, we have situation here!" Alia says "Two people that I can't identify are being attacked by Yami in Sector 1!"

"Don't worry, Alia!" X says "We'll save both her and those two people!" He cuts the channel.

* * *

As X and the gang arrived at Sector 1, they saw Yami beating the crud out of Kenichi and the Principal, she then flung them away. "Y-Yami-chan?!" Haruna gasped in shock. "W-Why are you doing this?!"

"I have no regards for human life… The Professor's ideal omniverse is absolute…" Yami got into a battle stance and flung her hair fists at the team.

"Tch, she's getting relentless in her attacks…" Zero muttered as he dodged rolled out of the way.

"I got an idea. Everyone, keep her distracted, I'll go for the control device on her." Malcolm told everyone.

"Alright. Don't do anything reckless!" Cecilia nodded as she fired a charged shot at Yami who blocked it with her hair shield. Malcolm made a mad dash towards Yami who flung her hair fists at him, he evaded each and every one of them and did a slide towards Yami.

"Why you!" She was about to kick Malcolm, but in a instant, Malcolm quickly grabbed the control device on her and ripped it out. Yami groaned as she started to feel drowsy and slipped into unconsciousness, Malcolm quickly caught her.

"Whew. Another one saved." X sighed in relief.

"Still…" Houki frowned as she crossed her arms and began to think. "Why is Red Alert targeting people from Rito's world? Is it because they suspect they are not normal?"

"I hope we can find our friends before Red Alert does…" Lala lowered her head down despondently.

"Don't worry, Lala-chan. I'm sure we will." Rito comfort her, Lala blushed slightly.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Flame Hyenard: Showdown with the Jade Emperor! Akito Meets His End!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes acquire the first part of the Glide Armor and they battle Akito and Flame Hyenard, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	172. Flame Hyenard

**Chapter 172: Flame Hyenard: Showdown with the Jade Emperor! Akito Meets His End!**

* * *

After saving Yami from Red Alert's control. everyone returns to X-Estate for her to recover from the fight. She stayed passed out for the rest of the day until she woke up the next morning.

"Uh… My head." Yami groans and rubs her head "Where am I? What happened to me?"

"So, you're finally awake." X smiles at her "We were able to save you from Red Alert's control. You had your friends worried." Yami gasped in alarm and tried to get, but only to fall back down on the sofa "Don't try to push yourself. You still haven't recovered all your strength yet. You still need to rest."

"Who are you?!" Yami glares at him "You haven't done anything perverted to me, have you? If you did, I'm not gonna hold back to destroy you!"

"Relax, I haven't done anything perverted to." X says "I was just trying to help you. I'm not the only one worrying about you." He points at Rito and his group sleeping in sleeping bags next to the sofa "Rito and his friends were really worried about, so they slept beside you. They should be waking up by now, I'll make some breakfast."

"So they were worried about me?" Yami muttered to herself "No one has ever been worried about me. They let beside me because they cared about me. Maybe it's time for me to change my attitude to them." Eventually, Rito's group woke up and looked at Yami who was smiling at them.

"Yami!" Rito's group shouted happily and hugged her and she hugged them back.

* * *

Later at breakfast, everyone has woken up and were sitting at the dining table. Rimu Eleking looks up at Yami and she looked at him and smiled.

"I guess I should apologize to you, Eleking." Yami says and picks him up "I made you attack the power plant to shut down all the power in Neo Tokyo and made you attack them. Now that we're both here, it's time we should start over and be friends. What do you say?" Eleking chirps in response and nuzzles his head to her cheek and everyone smiles warmly at them.

* * *

After breakfast, X and the IS girls decided to explain their world.

"Since that we saved you." X says "It's time we tell you about Sigma and all the sinister things he's committed in the past." Yami nodded as X begins to explain "Has you already know, Sigma is trying to wipe out all human life to make a utopia for Reploids, but that's not the only thing he did. He was able to trick Strea into fighting her friends and make her to think they don't care about her. He even brainwashed Dr. Doppler into building him a new battle body to fight us." Then Houki gets a call form Alia on her comlink and she answers it.

"This is Houki." Houki says "What's the situation, Alia?"

"Houki, I found the third Red Alert Corporal." Alia answers her "His name is Flame Hyenard. He's at the Magma Research Facility that Malcolm's family owns."

"I suppose I should tell you about Flame Heynard." Axl steps in "He's really paranoid, saying that I'm responsible for his pain and suffering when in reality, it's the Sigma Virus that has affected him and made his so delusional."

"Hey, Axl." Kyo calls to him "We want to ask you something." Axl turns to both Kyo and Yuki.

"Is Flame Hyenard, by any chance, a Reploid that looks like a hyean?" Yuki asked him.

"Yes, he is." Axl answers them "Why do you ask?"

"That's the same Reploid that attacked us in our world!" Arisa growls in anger.

"I've been so eager to get revenge on for almost killing us!" Kyo agrees with Arisa and pound his fist into his hand.

"Then let me help you." Axl agrees "I can help you get revenge on Flame Hyenard for attacking you!" Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Arisa and Saki nodded in agreement.

* * *

After getting ready for the mission and getting Yami her own RepArmor, our heroes warped to the Sohma Family Magma Research Faclity. Malcolm whistled as he looked around to see machines harvesting the magma. "I wonder what Flame Hyenard and Red Alert are doing here in my family's Magma Research Facility?"

"Only one way to find out." Mars suggested. "Let's find Hyenard and questioned him." Everyone nodded in agreement and they proceeded with the mission.

* * *

After getting through the first section, everyone was walking down the pathway leading to the second section of the facility until X's helmet gem lights up. "W-Whoa!" Fuuri gasped as X's helmet gem pointed down on a railway. "What's going on?"

"Could there a Light Capsule here?" Zero wondered. The new otherworlders looked at Zero oddly.

"Light Capsules…?" Saki muttered confusedly.

"Before Dr. Light died while making X, he left special armor for him. I assume you saw one of them before during our missions?" Char began. The otherworlders and Axl nodded in agreement. "X has about 9 armor sets and I bet there's a tenth one around the areas we are visiting."

"So you expect us to waste time looking for armor left by X's creator?" Salvia growled. "We should be focusing on the mission at hand!"

"Cool it, Salvia!" Malcolm scolded her. "We have to get the first part of whatever armor Dr. Light left for X so we can stand a chance against Red Alert." Everyone else agreed.

"Right, I'll be right back." X told them as he traced the light to a hidden passageway and discovered an advanced Light Capsule. When he walked up to it, the top of the Light Capsule lifted up and a hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X… This new crisis has befalled the Earth, so this time around, I left the Glide Armor for you. It's like the Falcon Armor, but it can only glide, not fly. With the Earth cured of the Sigma Virus,, you can install parts without constructing them using blueprints. Take the arm parts of the Glide Armor, with it, you can fired charged homing shots at your foes and charged up special weapons like with the previous armors you have. I know about your new allies, Malcolm and Axl, so protect them and your friends from a familiar evil. I wish you luck, X." Dr. Light smiled as the hologram disappeared and X stepped into the capsule as light surrounded him and suddenly, his arms became blue and white. X stepped out of the capsule and transformed his arm into his X-Buster, it has a red, yellow and white shape and X charged up his X-Buster and fired three homing shots. X smiled as he regrouped with his friends.

X walked up to his friends and everyone noticed his new arm parts. Sonico gasped in awe. "So that's one of the upgrades Dr. Light left for you?"

"Yep." X nodded. "It's part of the new armor called the Glide Armor, so we need to find the other three parts to stand a chance against Red Alert."

"Then we better keep an eye out for those Light Capsules then." Suzu advised, everyone nodded in agreement and eventually, they reached Flame Hyenard's hideout.

* * *

After making their way through the facility, they found themselves on a square arena surrounded by lava. As they made their way to the center of the arena, Flame Hyenard and Akito walks up to them from behind and stopped in the middle of the arena with their backs turned to the heroes.

"Akito…" Shigure and the rest of the Sohma family and Tohru's group glares at him "Of course you would be here waiting for us. I didn't think you would go so low!" Shigure frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Well, because you never wanted to follow my orders." Akito turns to face them with an evil glare. "You would rather have your own lives instead of listening to me! You forced my hand and now you're pay for disobeying me! Your lives belong to me and I tell you what you can and can't do!"

"They do not belong to you!" X yells at him as he aims his Glide Buster at Akito. "Just because you're the head of your family, that doesn't mean you can control their lives! You're no better than the Templars because both you and them think you can do whatever you want with people's lives!"

"That's not how the head of the family should act!" Malcolm also yells at him "They should let their family members do what they want, not control them like your servants! You have no right to be called the family head! You're nothing more than a spoiled and selfish brat that got where he is out of pity!"

"That's right!" Cecilia agrees with Malcolm "A family head should work hard to be one! Malcolm and myself may have become the heads of our families because of the deaths of our parents, but we have to work hard to get to where we are now!"

"Aren't you two supposed to be rivals?" Akito glares at them "You're supposed to hate each other! How can two rival families work together? It's unheard of!"

"That may be true that our families are rivals." Malcolm glared at Akito "But that doesn't mean we can't put aside our differences and work together to a common goal! You just want us to hate each other because we're rivals, but you're dead wrong!" With those words, everyone got into battle stance, but Akito started to laugh insanely and confused the heroes.

"That's just so funny!" Akito mused while still laughing "That's not what your uncle said."

"W-What do you mean?!" Malcolm gasped in shock "How do you know my uncle? Where is he?!"

"I'm not gonna tell you." Akito smirks "If you want to know, then you'll have to defeat us! Isn't that right, Flame Heynard?"

"Hrk…Agh…It…It hurts…" Flame Hyneard groans in pain.

"Hyenard?" Axl asked in worry as Flame Hyenard turns around to face them.

"Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering!" Flame Hyenard glares at the heroes "Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain will stop!"

"Don't worry-I have just the cure." Axl smirks at him.

"You're gonna need a lot more then that valor to defeat us!" Akito shouted as a giant Gazelle Mechaniloid burst from the lava from the edge of the arena and the battle begins

"Burn! Burn to the ground!" Hyenard and his second clone charged towards the gang and flung fireballs at the team.

"Wait! Knowing Hyenard, his real body is on that Mechaniloid." Axl pointed to the real Hyenard controlling the Mechaniloid. "What we need to do is get on that Mechaniloid and beat the slag out of him!"

"Then me and Laura will lead a frontal assault on the real Hyenard." Malcolm suggested as he and Laura charged towards Hyenard.

"Oh no you don't!" Akito growled as he switched to his RepArmor and flew after the two.

When Malcolm and Laura got on the Mechaniloid, the real Hyenard glared at them. "So you decided to show up… I will kill the both of you and the pain will stop!" Hyenard charged towards Laura who slashed him three times with her greatsword. Akito landed on the Mechaniloid and glared at Malcolm.

"I hope you're realizing you're dealing with a god, boy!" Akito got out two knife blades and got into a battle stance.

"You're no god, Akito. And I will end the Sohma Family's suffering by taking your life!" Malcolm yelled as he and Akito clashed in a dance of blades. After about two minutes, Malcolm managed to slash Akito three times with his katanas.

"Augh!" Akito growled as he held his wound. "You're not bad… But you're dealing with a expect fighter!" Akito slashed Malcolm three times, making him cry out in pain. Malcolm spit on the ground and retaliated by slashing Akito three times with his double bladed katana.

X and Axl fired their weapons at the leg joint of the Mechaniloid, causing to knee down. "Now's our chance!" Axl yelled to X, X nodded as he, Zero and Axl got on the Mechaniloid. They saw Laura clashing with Hyenard who punched her three times.

"Hang on, Laura! Splash Laser!" X launched the attack at Hyenard, when it connected with him, Hyenard howled in pain.

"The pain! It's getting worse by the minute! I'll kill all of you!" He charged towards Zero and slashed rapidly at him, Zero was hit by two of the slashes, but he slashed Hyenard three times with his Z-Saber.

Zero switched to his D-Glaive and yelled out "Suiretsusen!" His attack connected with Hyenard, giving him even bigger damage. Hyenard responded by flinging more fireballs at the Hunters, but they dodged it. Axl switched his Axl Pistol to Splash Laser mode and fired jet streams of water on Hyenard, giving him bigger damage than before.

Meanwhile, Akito was already giving Malcolm a hard time by inflicting wounds on him. Malcolm was panting heavily as he clutched his arm. Akito sniggered darkly. "Getting weaker, boy? I told you, I am a god and once I kill you and your pathetic friends and Tohru, I will put the Sohma family members under my control once and for all! You're alone, child… And that is a fact…"

"You're wrong…" Malcolm snarled as he got up and got into a battle stance. "I am not alone! I have Cecilia, and my friends to protect me and they showed me that they are my friends, something you lacked, Akito!"

"You got that right!" Laura got near Malcolm and both got into battle stance. "Akito has no right to be a power hungry head of a family he doesn't loved!"

"And what about you, experiment? You were a test tube baby born using DNA of women and is not born by the union of a man and woman but through science." Akito frowned as he charged towards Laura.

"That may be so… but I am not alone… I have X, Char and everyone with me! You're going down, Akito and the suffering of Kyo and Yuki's family will finally end!" She waited until Akito got closer and when he did, Laura slashed him five times with her greatsword.

"You miserable little…!" Akito snarled as he thrusts his blades at Laura, but Malcolm blocked them with his katanas.

Zero used Suiretsusen on Hyenard again and Hyenard called his clones together and all three of them shouted "Tri-Formation!" They charged towards X, Zero and Axl, but X fired three homing charged shots at Hyenard's clones, destroying them in the process. Hyenard growled angrily as he lashed rapidly at X who blocked every slash. Axl fired Splash Laser at Hyenard and gave him medium damage.

"Time to finish this! Splash Laser!" X launched the attack at Hyenard and it connected with the Red Alert Corporal, ending the fight. Hyenard howled in agony as he exploded.

"W-What on Earth?! Hyenard lost?!" Akito gawked in alarm.

"AKITOOOOOOOOOO!" Malcolm yelled in fury as he dashed in and slashed Akito three times, ending the fight. Akito choked as he held his wound.

"I… the Jade Emperor… Akito Sohma… A god of the Zodiac… Lost to mere vermin?! I… I… I don't want to die…" Akito choked with agony as he fell to the ground, dead.

Malcolm panted heavily as Laura walked up beside him. Malcolm looked at Akito's corpse and frowned, saying "A true head of the family would love and let their family members follow their hearts on what they want to do… You lacked those things, Akito…" X, Zero and Axl walked up to Hyenard's remains and touched his pieces.

X yelled out "Circle Blaze!" X fired a fireball that exploded after it distanced a little. Axl made two machine guns appear and fired fire bullets.

"Bakuenjin!" Zero punched the ground and the ground erupted in a ring of fire. Zero walked up to Malcolm who was silent and told him "Let's go home. We need to find the 5 remaining Red Alert Corporals and end this."

"You're right. No time to be thinking about what Akito said. We'll learn more about what Red Alert is up to." Malcolm smiled slightly. "Thanks, Zero."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Saving Nana! Attack of Saki and her Gang! Defending Cecilia's Status as the Richest Girl in the World!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes battle a brainwashed Nana of To-Love-Ru and Malcolm defends Cecilia from Saki and her gang from To-Love-Ru when Saki challenges Cecilia to a popularity contest. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	173. Saving Nana!

**Chapter 173: Saving Nana! Attack of Saki and her Gang! Defending Cecilia's Status as the Richest Girl in the World!**

* * *

A week has passed since defeating Akito and Flame Hyenard and everyone was taking a well-deserved break. Malcolm was on the balcony looking over Neo Tokyo and was in deep thought about what Akito said. His voice still echoes in his head 'That's just so funny! Thant's not what your uncle said…'

"He's lying." Malcolm said to himself "There's no way uncle would say that. He has to be lying!"

"Malcolm, are you okay?" Cecilia asked him in worry "Is it about what Akito said about your uncle?" Malcolm nodded to her "Don't let his words get to you. He doesn't know your uncle at all. I'm sure he's just saying that just to confuse you. I'm sure your uncle isn't like what he said."

"You're right, Cecilia." Malcolm cheers up "I shouldn't let his words confuse me. I know my uncle wouldn't say that. I have to find him and bring him home!"

"That's the spirit!" Cecilia smiles at him "How about we head for the pack? You've been really down, so how about we take a stroll there? It could help you clear your head."

"That would be nice." Malcolm agrees "I need to get my head straight. I can't let these thoughts cloud my mind. I need to be ready for when Red Alert tries anything else against us." Cecilia nodded and both her and Malcolm left X-Estate to the park.

* * *

Meanwhile with X and the rest of the team, they were discussing about the curse that plagued Shigure and his family for too long and why three sites that belonged to Malcolm's family were targeted like that to Signas and Alia.

"This just can't be a coincidence, can it?" Laura asked the team "There's no way the radio tower, the power plant and the research facility were targeted like that. There must be a reason or pattern about it."

"Who's to say it can't?" Signas frowned as he turned to face the team. "We can't be sure about these incidents, but if what you're saying about Malcolm is true. Then he really has no clue about this. Something tells me that he might be nothing more than a pawn."

"What do you mean, Mister Signas?" Fuuri asked him in worry "Is Malcolm being used by someone?"

"What I mean is this." Signas continued. "What if Malcolm is nothing more than a figure head to his family? This someone may be the reason behind the shady business that a lot of people and Reploids are talking about. Think about it, who was the person that hired you to be security at the museum? Who was the person that mention Red Alert and seems to know so much about them? Who was the person that Malcolm said to be his only family member to still be alive?" Then the heroes came to a realization about the culprit.

"His uncle, Stephan Sohma!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Bingo." Signas nodded. "Something tells me that he wasn't missing at the museum during the monster attack, but someone else came to get him just before the city was attacked. He was using the attack as a cover for his escape and made himself scarce and why we never was able to find any clues about his whereabouts."

"Now that you mention it." Axl steps in "Didn't he sound a little too friendly with us when he hired us?" X and the IS girls nodded "And didn't he just brush off the fact that his own brother and sister in law died during an excavation to find that tablet and capsule? What if these shady businesses are the reason Malcolm never had any friends because his uncle wants him to take the blame while he sits in the background undetected and untouchable?"

"Why would his own uncle do that?!" Suzu shouted in anger "He's letting his own nephew take the fall while he just sits back and watches the fireworks!"

"All I can say is that your guess is as good as ours." Signas frowned. "But none of you should ever tell Malcolm about this. I know this may should cruel, but we can't let him know anything about what his uncle's been doing behind his back." The heroes nodded on agreement until the alarm goes off and Signas turns to Alia "Alia, what's going on? What the situation?"

"We've got Red Alert troops moving through Sector 4!" Alia checks her computer "They're being led by someone we can't find in the database! Which means that she must be from another dimension!"

"Alright then!" Signas turns to the heroes "You must stop Red Alert, save this person from their control and save the citizens! X-Squad, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted to Signas and headed for Sector 4.

* * *

As they entered Sector 4, they saw a girl with a tail like Lala and Momo leading Red Alert troops to attack all the people and Reploids in the area.

"Nana?!" Rito's group gasped in shock and she hears them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Nana turns to face them with a sinister smirk, "Looks like my two idiot sisters and their pathetic friends are here as well. Looks like today is my lucky day."

"You know this girl?" Zero asked Rito and his friends.

"We do." Rito answers him "She's the third sister to Lala and Momo. Her name is Nana."

"Looks like we have to save her from Red Alert as well." X tensed as he readies his X-Buster. "We need to get that device off of her and take out those Red Alert troops from harming anyone!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded in agreement and charged at Nana and the Red Alert troops and the battle begins.

"Kill them all!" Nana grinned evilly as she and her Red Alert troops open fire on the gang and they took cover,

"We have to think up a strategy to get that control device off of her!" Axl yelled as he got up and fired his Double Bullets at five Red Alert troops.

"Any ideas is welcome!" Jigen grunted as he got up and fired his gun at three more Red Alert troops.

"Alright, I'll make a mad dash towards Nana and ripped the control device off of her." X volunteered.

"You sure about this, X?" Momo has some doubts on his plan. "Nana is pretty selfish and arrogant and she wants to get what she wants."

"Don't worry, I will save your sister." X reassured her as he got up and switched to the Falcon Armor. He flew towards Nana while her troops fired their weapons at X, he used his Falcon Buster to take out the remaining troops.

"Ugh! You guys are completely useless!" Nana snarled as she fired her laser gun at X who made a barrier to deflect the attack. "What the…" Nana gawked as X got close to her and ripped the control device off of her. Nana screamed in alarm as she slipped into unconsciousness as she fell to the ground.

"That was close…." Sonico heaved as she panted for air. "I thought she was gonna kill us with that device on her…"

"Well, we managed to save her and that's all that matters." X smiled.

"But Red Alert is getting relentless with their attacks." Zero muttered as he crossed his arms. "If Malcolm's uncle is involved in this, then it will break Malcolm's heart. But what could they be after?"

"My guess would be the capsule." X figured as he closed his eyes in thought as Rito and Lala went to pick up Nana's unconsciousness form. 'Come to think of it, I have a feeling Malcolm has it. Glad he's on our side. But why are Red Alert after that capsule? Could it have something to do with Ultraman Tiga?'

* * *

**Meanwhile at the park**

* * *

Malcolm and Cecilia were strolling in the park and taking the sights and fresh air. There was one scene where a little girl dropped her ice cream and was crying until Malcolm got her a balloon and tied it around her wrist so she won't lose it. There was another scene where a boy was protecting his little sister from a bully and Malcolm came to the rescue by scaring the bully with a monster mask and he ran away like the coward he is. The two kids thank him while Cecilia was watching him and smiled as he was being accepted by people that don't hate him. They decided to rest by the lake after for almost an hour of walking.

"That was really what I needed." Malcolm said with a smile while eating his ice cream "Thanks for bringing me out here, Cecilia. I feel a lot better now."

"Glad I was able to help." Cecilia smiles back while eating her ice cream "I thought you could some fresh air to clear your thoughts and I was right. You look a lot happier now, then you did before." Then she thought of something "Ya know, I realize something."

"What's that?" Malcolm asked her.

"Why were our families rivals to begin with?" Cecilia asked him back "Was there any reason to why we became rivals? When you think about it, it just sound really silly."

"Now that you mention it." Malcolm placed his hand on his chin. "You're right. Just what was the reason for our rivalry? No one really told us the reason about our rivalry to begin with. I guess it must've have happened a long time ago over something really stupid and that's how our families became rivals." Cecilia nodded and both she and Malcolm continues to relax until they heard shouting and it made them jolt a little.

"What do you mean you won't take my money?!" A voice shouted at the ice cream vender "I asked for ice cream and you don't want to take my money? That's just sounds really unfair!"

"Young lady, if I told you once, I'll tell you again!" The Reploid ice cream vender frowned "I can't take your money because I'm not familiar with it! Now you can pay me now or leave!"

"You can't talk to miss Saki like that!" The second girl shouted "You have no right to tell her to leave like that!"

"Yes, he does!" Cecilia shouted at them and the three girls turn around to see Cecilia and Malcolm with frowns on their feature "If he said that he can't take your money! Then you should just accept it and leave!"

"What did you say?!" Saki glares at her "You don't have the authority to tell me what to do!" The she looks at Cecilia closely "Wait a minute… Are you another rich girl like me?"

"That's right." Cecilia answers her "Why do you ask?"

"Sad to say that there's room for one rich girl here!" Saki says "So I say that you ought to leave here right this instant!"

"Just what do you mean by that?!" Malcolm glares at her "You can't just make something up like that! She'll be staying here and you should leave!"

"If that's the way you want it!" Saki glares at them "Then how about a contest? If you win, we'll leave. But if I win, your boyfriend will be dating me for a month."

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

Everyone gathered to watch both Cecilia and Saki compete in a shooting contest to see which one of them is the richest girls in the world. Saki was up first as she used a bow to hit three holo targets.

"See if you can bet that." Saki taunted Cecilia "I bet you can't hit six targets and beat my record." Cecilia was really burning up from her taunts.

"Don't let her get under your skin." Malcolm encouraged her and placed his hand on her shoulder "I know you can beat her record and her big mouth."

"You're right." Cecilia nods to him "I won't let her beat me that easily!" She switched into her RepArmor, charged up her Buster and fired a charge shot at the six holo targets and made her the victor. Everyone cheered for Cecilia while Saki's left eye twitched at the thought of losing to some other rich girl.

"There's no way you could've won!" Saki shouted at her "You must've cheated!" Her two cronies nodded in agreement.

"That's what you think!" One of the people yells at them "That's Cecilia Alcott! One of the heroes here!"

"You're just a sore loser!" A Reploid steps in "She has risked her life for us in the last 8 wars!"

"That's right!" Another human also steps in "You have no right to accuse one of the 9 heroes of our city!" Everyone in the crowd shouted in agreement. Saki and her gang was shocked to hear this and she glares at Cecilia.

"D-Don't you think this is over yet!" Saki shouted at Cecilia "You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get my revenge on you yet, Cecilia Alcott!" She and her cronies left the scene.

"They may be back for more." Malcolm frowned. "I don't think they'll give up that easily. Do you think you can handle them?"

"I'm sure I can." Cecilia smiles at him "I won't let her have her way with my friend. When she does come back, I'll be ready for her. Malcolm, there's something I want to give you." She walks up to him and kissed his cheek "That's for believing in me. Thank you."

"N-No problem." Malcolm stutters and blushes from the kiss while the crowd smiled at the budding couple.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Ride Boarski: Stop the Bombs From Blowing Up the City!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes battle Ride Boarski and save the city from his bombs. Also, we flash back to two months ago again on Red and the Professor's relationship, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	174. Ride Boarski

**Chapter 174: Ride Boarski: Stop the Bombs from Blowing Up the City!**

* * *

The next day, Houki, Ling and Char decided to tell their new otherworldly friends about one of their past adventures.

"I think we should tell you about one of our previous adventures." Houki begins to explain "This is about the time when the Mother Computer was hacked. Dr. Cain made Virtual Reality headsets for people to enjoy their wishes or desires. Think about that as you will, but he wanted us to test it to see how well it works. It's made with five senses of the brain and can create a computerize world and the mind can be made to make the reality of the VR based on the user's wishes and desires. Once we entered the machine and put on the headsets, the Mother Computer was hacked almost immediately after we were connected and we were trapped in our deepest fears."

"Who was it that hacked the Mother Computer?" Serena asked them "Was it Sigma that hacked into the computer and trapped you?"

"We'll get to that later." Ling steps in "After we were trapped into the computer, X took it upon himself to save us from our fears before we were broken. With the help of Middy, X was able to enter the Mother Computer and met Kirito and his friends of the Sword Art Online Virtual Reality video game. They thought that X was another player, but he told them he wasn't and he was looking for us. We were trapped in our worst fears and had to relive it over and over again before we were broken. My fear was of how Zero was when I first met him. Houki's fear was about her family being hated by people after a horrible accident while testing the IS. Cecilia's fear was about her being homeless after her parents death in that train accident. Laura's fear was her being more of how she was supposed to be, a living weapon meant only for killing. Char's fear was being hated by people when she did steal information for her father and save his company from bankruptcy."

"That just sounds cruel!" Suzu growled. "Why would her own father use his own daughter like a spy?! He's no father, he's a monster!"

"I'm thankful for your concern, Suzu." Char smiles at her before continuing "While X was exploring the Mother Computer with Kirito's group and saving us for our fears, X also encountered Yukinari and his friends in the computer as well. They were brought into the Mother Computer by a bright light and dropped them into our world. Yukinari had a fear of girls because of how he was bullied as a kid and would often broke into hives whenever he was touched by them, except for Miharu. It was also around this time when we encountered Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki being controlled by Sigma to fight us. It was also revealed that he hacked the Mother Computer with the help of Middy's brother, Techno, that he corrupted to help him. While in the Mother Computer, we also had to deal with Kibaou that hated beta tester or beaters as he calls them because he thinks they're the reason for many players' deaths and never bothered to help them. PoH is another player that enjoys killing other players with no regards to if they do die in real life. There was also Heathcliff who's the reason for trapping every player in the game so that he can control them like a god like he claims he is. And finally, there's Alberto. He has an obsession with Asuna because in the real world, he was supposed to marry her because her mother arranged them to wed. Sigma also managed to trick Strea into working for him by making her believe that no one cared for her because she was an AI, but it was the opposite because everyone did care for her. So she sacrificed herself to help us stop Sigma and freed the Mother Computer from his clutches at the cost of both Middy and Techno's lives because they were connected to each other and if one of them dies, they both parish. So we lost three lives during that war, but they'll never leave our hearts and memories."

"Wow that sounds really rough." Kyo muttered. "You guys had to lose three lives to stop Sigma. That must've been hard on you."

"It was." Houki says "But we never forgot about them and they'll always be remembered for their sacrifices to help us win against Sigma."

"I'm sure they'll happy to know that they'll never be forgotten by you." Raye smiles at them "They would be happy that you're still fighting to stop Sigma for everything he's done to them."

"You're right." Ling says "They gave their lives to give us a fighting chance against Sigma. We won't let their efforts go to waste." Then her comlink rings and she answers it "This is Ling."

"Ling, we have an emergency!" Alia says "The central highway is being attacked by Ride Boarski, the fourth Red Alert Corporal! He and his gang has placed bombs on the highway and innocent people and Reploids are still on the highway! You have to save them, stop the bombs before they destroy the highway and defeat Ride Boarski!"

Roger! We're on our way, Alia!" Ling cuts the channel and turns to the others "Looks like our next mission has started. We have to save those people and Reploids before the bombs blow up the highway!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Two months ago**

* * *

Red was watching an image of Axl on the computer monitor until the Professor walks in and sits next to Red.

"He possesses incredible talent." The Professor says out of nowhere and made Red jump.

"Oh, it's you!" Red jumped in surprise "Don't surprise me like that. You mean Axl's imitator ability? Yeah, I have no idea how he does it, but it's our secret weapon. Without him we wouldn't work half as fast."

"But his talents are wasted as things stand…" The Professor frowns.

"What?!" Red looks at the Professor "What do you mean?"

"Would you be willing to place a wager on my little idea?" The Professor asked Red as he just gasped in shock "Also, there's a legend that a hero known as Ultraman Tiga who saved this world long ago. How I want that power for myself."

"How can you be sure?" Red asked him "Do you really believe in such a legend?"

"Well, if you want to know." Professor answers him while smirking darkly "I know someone who told me about this information. Him and his two cohorts have faced these warriors of light countless times and always lose against them. But they also told me that I can have that same power if we can steal the source of their powers. These items that help them transform into their true selves. the only problem is that they need to find a human host or make a human disguise to keep their powers sustain because they can't last long on the Earth for more than three minutes. They even lend me some of their monsters to help me find the transformation item and use its power for myself. Once we find the host for Tiga, we can steal it from him and use it to make a Reploid utopia!" The Professor laughs evilly and it echoes throughout the Red Alert HQ.

* * *

After the heroes saved all the people and Reploids and taking out all the bombs on the highway, they made it to Ride Boarski's hideout with a humanoid wild boar appearing and circling around them.

"Hey, honcho." Axl smirks at him "We're here to defeat you." Ride Boarski screeches to a stop and transforms into his Reploid form and turns to face the heroes.

"Why you!" Ride Boarski snorted and points angrily at Axl "Red gave you a home- and this is how you repay him?! You worthless upstart!"

"What gives you the right to say that?!" Tatenashi yells at him "You're the ones that changed and never cared about the humans you were sworn to protect!"

"Not only that!" Rito steps in "You tried to use my sister and friends against us! What was the reason behind that?!"

"I'll tell you the reason." Ride Boarski answers him "We want the Spark Lens that was at the museum a while back, but we never found it! So we thought that one of you might have snagged from under our noses!"

"Well, too bad for you, bacon breath!" Malcolm shouted as he readies his katanas. "It was lost during the attack! And even if you did found it, I don't think it'll be of any use to you!"

"Bacon breath?!" Ride Boarski growled in anger "You'll pay for insulting me! I know one of you have it, so give it to me right now!"

"Dude, your breathing's getting heavy." Axl joked with a chuckle. "Calm down. Anyway, in a way this is exactly how I'm repaying Red."

"Oink-wa—!" Ride Boarski oinked and glares at Axl "You brat! I oughtta take the likes of you and…! A duel! Just you guys and me! Yeah!" He turns back into a motorcycle and the battle begins.

"Lightning Fang!" Boarski yelled as he attempt to ram into one of the heroes, but they evaded out of the way.

"Someone needs to put you down!" Neptune yelled as she got out her mirror and shouted out "Neptune Deep Submerge!" She launched her attack at Boarski, giving him large damage.

"Holy moly!" Boarski gawked as he got up and growled in anger. "Search Wheel!" Boarski fired five spiked wheels at the team and they destroyed the wheels.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" Saturn charged towards Boarski and rammed her glaive into Boarski three times, giving him medium damage. Boarski fired more Search Wheels and the gang destroyed most of them.

"Take this!" Yami shouted as she flung her hair fists at Boarski, giving him even more damage. Boarski switch to Motorcycle Mode again and tried to ram into one of the gang into the electric fence, but they evaded his ram attacks.

"Circle Blaze!" X fired Flame Hyenard's attack on Boarski, giving him bigger damage than before.

"Holy moly!" Boarski gawked as he fell on his rump. "You discovered my weakness?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"And there's more than that where it comes from, hog breath!" Malcolm yelled as Cecilia fired a charged shot at Boarski and Malcolm rushed in and slashed him three times with his double bladed katana.

"Take this!" Tatenashi activates her drill spear and thrust it at Boarski five times, giving him bigger damage.

"Lily Kick!" "Daisy Punch!" Lily and Daisy combined their attacks by hitting Boarski with yellow and blue Love Waves. Boarski growled as he launched more Search Wheels at the team, they dodged it.

"Mercury Ice Bubble Beam!" Mercury launched her attack at Boarski, giving him medium damage. Boarski tried to ram into Tuxedo Mask, but he leaped out of the way and flung more roses at Boarski, they gave him medium damage, Boarski fired a single Search Wheel at Axl and it hit him for medium damage.

"Two can play that game, Boarski!" Axl growled as he fired his Double Bullet guns and they hit Boarski for medium damage.

Zero got close to Boarski and yelled out "Bakuenjin!" He slams his fist onto the ground and a ring of fire hit Boarski for bigger damage.

"Why you! Now I'm getting serious!" Boarski screamed out in anger as he made a laser ring in the center of the battle arena and it spins around like a cartwheel.

"We have to end this battle now!" Mikan yelled.

"Easier said than done! Those creeps are throwing bombs at us!" Fuijko frowned as Red Alert troops throw bombs from behind the electric fence.

"I got an idea. Follow my lead!" X advised, everyone nodded in agreement as X was about two inches away from Boarski. "Boarski! You're nothing but a hot tempered Maverick who is reckless in his actions!" X taunted.

"What do you say?!" Boarski snarled as an anger vein appeared on his head.

"And pigs reek!" Ling taunted as she lowered her eyelid and stick out her tongue.

"O-Oink?! Pigs reek?! You are sooooo dead!" Boarski exploded in fury as he charged towards X, the Blue Bomber smirked as he leaped out of the way and Boarski was about to crash into the electric fence, he couldn't stopped himself and he was electrocuted, Boarski oinked in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal. The Red Alert troops saw their fallen comrade and escaped back to base.

"All bark and no bite!" Axl grinned as he rubbed his nose. He, X and Zero walked up to Boarski's remains and touched his pieces.

X shouted out "Moving Wheel!" He fired the same attack Boarski used. Axl did the same thing with his Axl Pistol.

"Zankourin! (Slashing Light Ring!)" Zero ran and slashed his Z-Saber, making a red energy ring spin forward,

"Looks like Red Alert is after this Spark Lens thingy." Mini-Moon frowned. Malcolm was silent as Mini-Moon said that.

"Right. We need to find the Spark Lens before they do." Wedding Peach agreed.

"Now there's only 4 Red Alert Corporals left." Zero nodded. "For now, we need to rest up for our next mission."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter" Befriending another Monster! The Sohma Family's Curse Finally Broken!**

**A/N: Next up, Ultraman Tiga will battle and get Gomroa on the heroes' side and finally break the Sohma Family's Zodiac Curse, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	175. Befriending Another Monster!

**A/N: MegaMan X IS has reached 600 plus reviews, another achievement for the longest story ever. Here is Chapter 175!**

**Chapter 175: Befriending another Monster! The Sohma Family's Curse Finally Broken!**

* * *

In a small rural town nestled just on the outskirts of Neo Tokyo, there was a commotion as protesters were yelling and shouting at a construction crew from building a department store by destroying an old historical shrine that's been there for centuries and is a part of their cultural.

"Foreman, we've got a problem." One of the crew members told the Foreman "Looks like those protesters are back again. And this time, they brought the Mayor with them."

"Great, here we go again." The Foreman groans and rubs his temples "I'll handle this and see what I can do. You you still have the depth charges?" His employee nodded "Then while I'll deal with this problem, you gather some other guys to place them at the mountain just outside of town." After the conversation, he walks to the crowd and stands on a platform "Ladies and gentlemen, I know you're upset that we're about to knock down this shrine for a department store, but we're just trying to make your lives better."

"How is this making our lives better?!" The Mayor glares at him "You want to destroy a vital part of our culture for a department store! You can't just waltz into our town and just do what you want!"

"Again, I'm sorry, but I don't give the orders here. I just follow them." The Foreman answers him "If you want to complain about, take to our employer. He told us to come here and build a department store. Here's the number of the place he lives at." He gives the Mayor the number to X-Estate and the Mayor doesn't suspect a thing as he nods and returns to town hall.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

Geoffrey was getting everything ready for the day until he hears the transmission computer rings and he goes to answer it. "Hello, you have reached X-Estate. My name is Geoffrey, how my I help you?"

"Hello, this is the Mayor of Inaba." The Mayor says "I want to speak with the master of the residence."

"Very well, then, Mayor." Geoffrey says and leaves to find X and brings him back.

"This is X." X answers him "I was told you wanted to talk to me. So what's the problem?"

"Is this where the head of the Sohma family staying?" The Mayor asked him "I need to talk to him."

"Ok, I'll get him for you." X says while he raises an eyebrow at his intention. He leaves to find Malcolm for the Mayor. He returns with Malcolm for him.

"Hello, this is Malcolm Sohma." Malcolm answers him "I heard you wanted to talk to me. What seems to be the problem, Mayor?"

"Yes, there is, Mr. Sohma." The Mayor says "I heard you were the person that hired the construction crew to tear down our historical shrine for a department store. Is that true?"

"What are you talking about?" Malcolm asked him, blinking. "I didn't hire anyone like that. And even if I did, I wouldn't have them tear down a shrine for a department store." X motions Geoffrey to record the transmission and send it to Signas and Alia, which he does.

"If that's true, young man." The Mayor says "Then you should prove yourself to me that you're not the person that hired those people to tear down our town's shrine." He ends the transmission and Malcolm was left confused about the situation.

"Commander Signas. Alia. Did you two get that that?" X contacts Signas and Alia on his wrist computer.

"We got every word about that." Signas answers him "If what he said is true, then you need to find out the real reason to this problem. Head for Inaba and find out what's really going on."

"Yes, sir!" X and Malcolm saluted to Signas and got everyone else up for a mission.

* * *

Sometime later, X and the gang arrived at Inaba and headed for the construction site and talk to the Forman. They've arrived at the site and asked one of the workers where the Foreman. They found the shack where he was stationed and entered.

"Is this where the Foreman is?" Malcolm asked a man sitting at his desk.

"That's right." The Forman answers him "Who are you supposed to be? Do you have any business with me for something?"

"Actually, we do." Houki walks up to him "We heard from the Mayor that you were going to tear down this shrine for a department store. What's going on in that head of yours?! You're gonna tear down a shrine for something like that?! You're out of your mind!"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job here, lady!" The Foreman snapped. "What's your problem with what we're doing? We're hired by Mr. Sohma to build this."

"Then here I am." Malcolm walks up to him and shows him his family crest with a cold glare. "I'm the head of the Sohma family here and your so called employer."

"Y-Yes, sir!" The Foreman stuttered "I'm sorry for the confusion! I was told that you wanted the store build here. That's what I heard."

"That's what you think!" A 19 year old girl burst in "You just wanted to tear it down for your selfish needs!"

"That's enough, Miya!" The Mayor walks in after her "I know you're still angry about them tearing down your families shrine, but you shouldn't let your anger get the better of you."

"I know that, uncle." Miya lowers her head "I just can't stand to have it being torn down like that. My grandmother and our ancestors protected this land for generations, but now she's gone and I can't do anything about it!" She runs out of the shack and heads back to the Mayor's house with tears in her eyes.

"Mayor, are you really her uncle?" Cecilia asked him "You don't look related to her."

"Because I knew her grandmother." The Mayor answers her "She help me become the Mayor of Inaba to set this town straight. I knew her since she was a little girl." He chuckled to himself as he continued "I guess she started calling me uncle for sometime after I became the Mayor here. If you want to know about the purpose of the shrine, follow me to town hall." The heroes nodded and followed him town hall.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave." The Foreman muttered and calls one of his crew members "Is everything ready up there?"

"The bombs are in place, Foreman." He answers him "We can blow it up at any time if you want."

"Not yet." The Foreman smirks darkly "Let them have their fun for now. Just be ready when I give the signal."

"Yes, sir!" The crew member says and hangs up.

* * *

**Later at town hall**

* * *

"This scroll was given to me by Miya's grandmother before she pass away." The Mayor says as he puts the scroll on his desk and unravels it "It shows the depiction of a giant warrior of light that has been said to have saved our world more times than I can count. The people here see him as a guardian protector of these parts and even said that in a time of crisis, he'll return to save our world once again."

"This giant warrior." X begins to ask him "Did he look like about skyscraper high with red, purple and silver on his body and a blue light on his chest?"

"That's him." The Mayor answers him with a slight gasp. "How do you know him?"

"Because he helped us on several occasions." Cecilia smiles at him "Ultraman Tiga has protected Neo Tokyo from two monsters and even managed to tame another monster onto our side."

"Wait, then that means he's back?!" The Mayor gassed in shock "That's great news! By the way, we have also heard of your heroic exploits against Sigma time and time again. So we have no worries about you and Ultraman Tiga saving our world." Then there was an explosion at made everyone jolt in surprised and his secretary runs into his office.

"Mr. Mayor, we have an emergency!" The Secretary says in a panic "There was an explosion at the mountain! Rocks are coming down from there!"

"What?!" The Mayor and the heroes gasped in shock and ran out to see. They saw people running as rocks were sliding or falling from the mountain in a state of panic.

"Who would do this?" X asked while looking at the destruction.

"No time to think about it, X." Zero says "We have to get these people to safety before any of them are hurt."

"You're right, Zero." X nods at his friend "I need to stay focused." He turns to his team "We have to get all the townspeople to safety before any of them get hurt! Our priority is to get everyone out of Inaba and of hairs way! We have to work together and save them!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded in agreement and split up to help the people to safety.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mountain, Miya was peeking from a corner to see some of the constitution crew members laughing at the people running in fear at the rocks falling from their bombs. "I knew those jerks were up to something. They're trying to scare everyone away by making rocks fall from here and make look like an accident. Well, I'm not gonna let them have there way with my home!" She yelled at them as the scene changes back to the town as the X-Sqaud was still getting the people out of town.

"Miya, where are you?!" The Mayor calls out to her "We need to evacuate! Shout if you can hear me!"

"Mr. Mayor!" The Secretary runs up to him "Miya wasn't at the mansion! I asked around to see if anyone saw her and one of did see her heading for the mountain. He said that she was following some strange people!"

"What?!" The Mayor gasped in shock "I need to find her and get her out of here right now!" He tries to run towards the mountain, but was stopped by his Secretary.

"You can't go up there!" The Secretary tries to hold him back "It's too dangerous! You'll get hurt or worse!"

"I don't care!" The Mayor yells at her "I promised her grandmother that I would protect her! I don;t want to break that promise to her! She's more then a niece to me, she's like a daughter and I want to keep her safe!" Malcolm remembers how he was looking for his uncle, but never found him. Now he has a chance to make up for his mistake.

"I'll find her, Mayor." Malcolm walks up to him "I'll find her and bring back home to you."

"You would do that for me?" The Mayor asked him "Why would you help someone who was rude to you before?"

"Because you wanted me to prove myself to you." Malcolm answers him "But it's also because I lost my uncle during the first monster attack. I won't make the same mistake twice!"

"You're not going alone." X smiles at him "We're coming with you. We made a promise to help you find your uncle and we're sticking to that promise. You helped us in our missions, now we're gonna help you." Everyone else nodded in agreement and smiled at him.

"You guys…" Malcolm smiles back at them "You're right. We made a promise to help each other and we keep that promise. Now let's bring Miya back home to her uncle!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement.

"Everyone, thank you." The Mayor tears up and smiles at them "You can find a path to the mountain just outside the west entrance to Inaba. It'll be on your left. Bring her home to me, I can't go on without her."

"Not to worry, Mayor!" Ling smiles at him "We'll find her and bring her back safe and sound. You can trust the Maverick Hunters!" Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the west entrance to find the path to the mountain.

* * *

As they made their way up the pathway, they found Miya fighting off the construction crew members until they called out to her.

"Miya!" Everyone shouted to her and she turned around to face them. However this distracted her long enough for one of them to punch her and send her flying at them.

"Hey, you creep!" Suzu yells at him "You're not suppose to hit a girl like that!"

"She had it coming when she tried to stop us!" The lead crew member sneered at them "She was saying some nonsenses about not destroying here! She said about this place being a resting place to a monster or something like that."

"Because it is!" Miya glares at him while rubbing her cheek "The shrine isn't the only thing that my family protected, but here too! If you keep blowing up the mountain, you'll wake the monster that's been sealed here!"

"Like anyone would believe that!" The crew member mocked "That's just a legend. A stupid campfire story parents made up to keep their kids in line! We'll just blow up the last bomb and this mountain is coming down!" He snaps his fingers as he cohort pushed a button on a small controller. The last bomb was detonated and rocks were coming down right on top of the heroes. X, Cecilia, Axl and Zero were able to destroy some of the rocks with their Busters, but the construction crew members were laughing at them "So, where's this monster now? I don't see him, do any of you?!" Then a rumbling sound was heard as the mountain started to shake and the wall was breaking apart.

"Here he comes!" Miya shouted as the cliffside collapsed and out comes a dinosaur looking monster, it was Gomora. He roars at the sight of being free until he sees Inaba before him and growls in anger as he was ready to exact his revenge. He turns his attention to the intruders on his resting place and swipes his claw at them as the heroes were able to duck from his claw ,but the crew members and Miya wasn't so lucky as they were swiped off the cliff and fell. That was the last time they heard of the crew members, but Malcolm jumped after Miya and held onto her as they fell down the slope.

"Malcolm! Miya!" Everyone yells to them until they were out of sight. Then Gomora makes his way to Inaba and destroy it.

"He's heading for Inaba!" X shouted to his team "We have to make sure everyone got out safely!"

"But what about Malcolm and Miya?" Fuuri asked him "We have to make sure they're all right!"

"They'll have to catch up with us later!" Zero answers her "We have to head back to Inaba and help anyone in trouble! I know you're worried about them, but we need to save those people!" Everyone nodded and ran back to Inaba.

* * *

As everyone was heading back to Inaba, Malcolm woke up and looked around for Miya and found her not to far from him. He runs up to her and picks her up "Miya, are you all right? Hey, wake up!" He shakes her until she opens her eyes.

"Malcolm, is that you?" Miya asked him groggily "Where is Gomora and everyone else?"

"We were separated from the others." Malcolm answers her "As for Gomora, he's on his way to Inaba."

"What?!" Miya gasped in shock and gets back on her feet "We have to head back there before he destroys everything! We can't let him exact his revenge on my home!"

"Then you head back to Inaba and meet with the others." Malcolm told her. "I'll deal with Gomora and make sure he doesn't destroy your home. I'll try to stop him!"

"But how can you?!" Miya asked him in disbelief. "You can't deal with him on your own! It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible." Malcolm smiles at her and made her blush "Because I'm not alone in this war. I have X and everyone behind me and I can do anything with their help. I'm a Maverick Hunter now and I must protect everyone here." With those words, he runs off to catch up with Gomora and stop him. As he was running, Miya could feel her heart beating rapidly and she couldn't stop blushing at him. He stops in his tracks and brings out the Sparks Lens "Hey, Tiga. That move we did on Eleking. Can we also use it on Gomora as well?"

'Yes, we can.' Tiga answers him 'But it might be tougher with Gomora. He can match us strength to strength, but he can still be a valuable member to our team. We can also take this opportunity to break the curse on Kyo and Yuki's family because we're on sacred land. We have to calm him down and bring him to our side!'

"Right behind you." Malcolm nods in agreement as he holds up the Spark Lens and yelled "TIGA!" With that said, he was transformed into Ultraman Tiga once again.

* * *

Back at Inaba, Gomora was rampaging through the town as revenge for sealing him away for so long. The he catches sight of the people of the town that sealed him away. As he was charging up his Oscillatory Ray and everyone braced themselves, something or someone kicks him away from the people and onto the ground. Everyone looked at the scene to see a giant right in front of them, protecting them from Gomora's attack.

"He's here!" One of the townspeople shouted to everyone "Our great savor is here at long last!" Everyone cheered for Ultraman Tiga as he turns around to face them and gives them a thumps up.

Gomora gets back on his feet and turns around to see what or who attacked him. He looks ahead of him and sees Ultraman Tiga and glares at his longtime rival. He roars to get his attention and it works as Tiga turns back around to see Gormora and both rivals got into battle stance. Both rivals stared each other down until they charged at each other and the battle begins.

Gomora lashed his tail at Ultraman Tiga who switched to his Power form and Ultraman Tiga was hit by it and knocked back a little. "Come on, Ultraman Tiga! You can do it!" Suzu encouraged. Ultraman Tiga heard Suzu's voice as he rushed up to Gomora and punched him in the face, making him skid back a little.

Gomora growled softly as he burrows underground and burst out of the ground to try to hit Ultraman Tiga, but he backfliped out of the way and did a spinning bird kick on Gomora, giving him bigger damage. Gomora then tried something desperate as he impaled Ultraman Tiga through the chest and fired his Oscillartory Ray on Ultraman Tiga, giving him big damage.

"Oh no!" Kagura waved her arms up and down frantically. Apparently, the Sohma Family watched the news about Gomora and were worried about Tohru, Kyo and Yuki so they took a transport bus to Inaba. "That giant hero is hurt! Call 911! 911!"

"Uh…" Hattori sweat dropped at Kagura. "I don't think doctors can heal a man with that size…"

"Don't give up, Ultraman Tiga!" Sonico pleaded. "I'm sure you can win!"

"If you fail to stop that monster, I'll make you regret it!" Zenigata warned.

Ultraman Tiga heard their voices and got up from kneeing. Gomora tried to ram into Ultraman Tiga again and impale him again, but Ultraman Tiga teleported out of the way and grabbed Gomora's tail. Gomora roared in pain as he struggled to free his tail from Ultraman Tiga's grip, but the giant hero lifted him up with all his might and slams Gomora into the ground. Gomora was weaken by this. 'Now's our chance!' Malcolm said in Ultraman Tiga as he and Ultraman Tiga yelled out "Healing Light!" He launched the healing move on Gomora, Gomora growled softly as the evil energy inside him started to disappeared.

As the Sohma Family regrouped with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. The Sohma Family feel the soothing light of the Healing Light. "Hey…" Momji gasped as Tohru noticed the Sohma Family glowing in the warm light. "I feel… like something is being lifted from me in a good way."

"Y-Yeah…" Kyo nodded as he looked at his hands. "It's calm and soothing as it was making a horrible ailment go away."

"Look!" Yuki pointed to Gomora shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Gomora made a soft growl as he walked up to Ultraman Tiga and growled softly at him, implying that he wants Ultraman Tiga to pat him on the head. Ultraman Tiga understood his growl and patted his head.

'Malcolm.' Tiga said in Malcolm's mind. 'Unlike Eleking, he can't change into a smaller form to live with us, but he will come to our aide whenever we need it. So let Gomora find a hiding spot so we can visit him. I can sense his energy once he finds his hiding spot so we can see him whenever we got time.' Malcolm nodded as Gomora walked to find a hiding spot so he can help his new friends whenever they need it. The crowd cheered for Ultraman Tiga for saving their town and Ultraman Tiga gave them a thumbs up as he disappeared for now.

* * *

After the battle and giving Gomora a new home, Malcolm regroups with his friends and was experienced a warm welcome from the people of Inaba.

"You have saved our home, young man!" One resident praised him.

"We're indebted to you!" A woman said in gratitude.

"Everyone, I want tell you something." Miya calls to the townspeople "Malcolm has saved me from falling to my death and I was able to return here safely."

"That's not all he did." X smiles at her "Malcolm has also went to get Ultraman Tiga's help to save your home from Gomora's wraith and put him on the path of good."

With those words from Miya and X, everyone was cheering for Malcolm as the Mayor walks up to him and shakes his hand. "Malcolm Sohma, we owe you a debt of gratitude for saving one of our own and getting Ultraman Tiga to save our town and getting Gomora on the path of good. I must also apologize to you for how I acted. I was wrong about you and for treating you like the source of our problems. For that, I am sorry for accusing you." He bows to Malcolm as he smiles at him.

"It's all right, Mayor." Malcolm reassured him "I was doing what felt right. I'm a Maverick Hunter now and I'm going to stop whoever's doing this and using my family name to do what they want!"

"Maybe the Sohma family aren't as bad as we thought." A man smiled.

"We might have been wrong about him." An old woman agrees "We now know that he's nothing like the rumors say." The townspeople all nodded in agreement as it also cheers Malcolm up.

"Hey, guys!" A voice calls to them and it was Overdrive Ostrich "Lookie here what the cat dragged in."

"Overdrive Ostrich?" Ling gasped in shack at his presence "What are you doing here?"

"Commander Signas and Alia told me about the situation here just after you left." Ostrich answers her with the Foreman handcuffed next to him "I found this little weasel trying to make his escape. I figured this guy was responsible for this whole mess. So I arrested him." The Foreman just snarls in anger at Overdrive Ostrich for saying that.

"That reminds me." Malcolm remembered and turns to Kyo "Hey, Kyo. You should hug Tohru."

"Are you sure about that?" Kyo asked him skeptically "If I were to hug someone of the opposite sex, I'll turn into my Zodiac animal form."

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore." Malcolm reassures him with a smile "I have a feeling that Ultraman Tiga did you and your family a favor by curing you of your curse."

So, Kyo did hug Tohru and after waiting for a minute, nothing happened. The rest of the Sohma family gasped in shock and happiness that they're now free of their eternal curse.

"You didn't turn into your animal form!" Tohru gasped happily "The Sohma family's curse is finally broken!" She kissed Kyo on the cheek and made him blush.

"We're finally free." Yuki cries tears of joy "We can now live the lives we always dreamed of living!" The rest of the Sohma family cheered for Kyo for getting a kiss from Tohru, except for Karruga who was seething with anger.

Another monster has joined the side of good. But who hired the Foreman to destroy the shrine? And is it connected to Red Alert?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Sniper Anteator: Dive into the Reaches of Cyberspace!**

**A/n: Next time, our heroes go into cyberspace once again, get the helmet part of the Glide Armor and battle Sniper Anteator, another Red Alert Corporal, so stay tuned for more actioned pack scenes of MegaMan X IS! See you then!**


	176. Snipe Anteator

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would like to announce that Satoru Iwata, the president of Nintendo and the man who became a legend to game makers and done remarkable things in the past has passed away on July 11 at the age of 55 by some cancer, so this chapter is a shout out to his friends and family, may you rest in peace, Iwata-san and inspire more gamers in the next life. So without further ado, here is Chpater 176.**

**Chapter 176: Sniper Anteator: Dive into the Reaches of Cyberspace!**

* * *

Two days has passed since saving Inaba, getting Gomora on their side and breaking the Sohma family curse once and for all. Everyone was resting up for their next mission incase Red Alert strikes again. X was in the kitchen with Martha helping him getting breakfast ready, but he was in deep thought about the incident two days ago.

"Something just doesn't add up." X say to himself as he pondered the events that happened so far. "Why would the Foreman want to tear down a shrine just for a department store? The bigger question is who hired him and gave his crew the depth charges to race everyone out of Inaba? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Master X, is something wrong?" Martha asked him ""Is there something on you mind? You look worried about something."

"It's nothing, Martha." X smiles at her "I just have a lot on my mind. Come on, I'm sure everyone's getting hungry." Martha nodded and helped X bring the food to the dining table. While everyone was eating breakfast, Fuuri decided to break the ice.

"Ya know, it's too bad really." Fuuri says and got everyone's attention.

"Too bad for what?" Kyo asked her "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's too bad Gomora couldn't live here with us." Fuuri repeated herself "Even though we got him on our side, he can't live here with us and that's just too bad."

"Yeah, you're right." Serena agrees with her "I wonder what he would look like if he became smaller like Eleking."

Then everyone started imagining Gomora being about the same size as Eleking and everyone playing with him. The Sailor Scouts, the Love Angles, Tohru, Sonico and Fuuri were blushing brightly at the thought of a smaller Gomora.

"SO CUTE!" They squealed in delight while everyone else just either sweat dropped or face palmed at their gushing and Gomora sneezed at being mention and looked around. He shrugged and returns to his sleeping

"Yeah, no." Malcolm muttered. "I'm sure he wouldn't like that. While Eleking doesn't mind being this small, Gomora is more of a warrior and he would be humiliated about being more of a pet."

"He's right." Houki agrees with him "Gomora is a warrior and I'm sure that his pride would take a huge toll if he was reduced to no more than a pet." Everyone else nodded in agreement while the rest of them pouted.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Maverick Hunter Base**

* * *

"Alia, what's the status." Signas asked her "Any luck on finding the whereabouts of Stephan or finding out the connection between the attacks on the radio tower, the power plant or the research facility? Or about who hired the Foreman to tear down the shrine and gave his crew those bombs?"

"So for, nothing, commander." Alia answers him with a frown. "I can't seem to find any sort of connection or pattern. It's almost like they were targeted at random. Why would someone want to target all the places that Malcolm's family owns and make them look bad? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Signas looks at her.

"Unless it's what we thought before, but on a much bigger scale." Alia answers him "What if the first monster attack was staged and made it look like they came out of nowhere and started attacking Neo Tokyo? We could look at the museum cameras and find out what really happened to Stephan."

"That's not a bad idea." Signas agreed. "That way, we can find out what really took place before and after the monster attack. Alia, call the museum. Tell them that we need to get into their computer mainframe."

"Right away, sir!" Alia saluted to Signas and calls the museum.

At the museum, the curator hears the transmission computer rings and he answers it "Yes, you have reached the Sohma Museum. How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Curator." Signas says "But we need to ask you for a favor."

"A favor, you say?" The Curator repeated "What kind of favor?"

"We need to know what happened to Stephan Sohma during the first monster attack that night." Signas answers him "We need to get into your security mainframe and find out where he went."

"I see." The Curator says "Then we'll let you inside our mainframe to find him. I'm sure it was at least six minutes before the attack."

"Got it." Signas says "You got that Alia?"

"We're in, commander." Alia answers him "Now we have access into their mainframe. Now then, let's see what you up to, Stephan?" She turns on the camera in the showroom. It shows Stephan looking around as he's waiting for something or someone. Then Alia fast forwards the video to the time when the monsters attack and It shows Stephan leaving through the back door into the loading room until they see something that catches their attention.

"Wait, isn't that…?" Signas was about to say before the alarm goes off "Alia, what's the emergency?"

"Looks like Red Alert has sent one of their Corporals into cyberspace!" Alia answers him "It's Snipe Anteator!"

"Contact the X-Sqaud!" Signas says "Tell them about the situation!"

"Yes, sir!" Alia saluted to Signas and contacts X and the gang.

* * *

At X-Estate, X's comlink ranged. He answers it. "This is X. What is it, Commander Signas?"

"X. one of the Red Alert Corporals, Snipe Anteator has hacked into Neo Tokyo's mainframe system. You have to digtalize into cyberspace to stop him." Signas told him.

"Got it. We'll head to Hunter Base and transfer into cyberspace to stop him." X nodded as he cuts the channel. X turned to Axl and asked him "Axl, you know who Snipe Anteator is, right? Can you tell us more about him?"

"Snipe Anteator, the geezer?" Axl frowned as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, I know him. He's somewhat wise and is an expert hacker, collecting data. He seems to know everything which gets on my nerves. But never mind that now, we need to stop him before he does something drastic."

"And how do we do that?" Nana asked him skeptically.

* * *

**(Inside Neo Tokyo's Mainframe…)**

* * *

The gang were digitalized into cyberspace, Nana and Yui and the other otherworlders looked around in shock. "W-We can enter cyberspace that easily?!" Yui gawked as she looked around and saw the cyberspace world in her own eyes.

"Yeah. This reminds me of the time we were the Mother Computer when SAO merged with it." Ling smiled as she walked forward a bit. "But no time to dwell on memory lane, we need to find Anteator and stop him!" Everyone nodded in agreement and they proceeded forward.

The gang had to bypass most of the security systems and data Mavericks and Red Alert soldiers, but halfway through, as they were walking down the second path of the mainframe, X's helmet gem lights up and pointed at a corner.

"What? A Light Capsule is here in cyberspace?!" Luna gasped in shock.

"Hehe. Dr. Light can be amazing at times like this." Zero smirked. "Let's see what part of the Glide Armor he left for us." Everyone nodded in agreement as they followed the light and saw the Light Capsule. Char nodded to X who walked towards the capsule and the capsule activates, making the hologram of Dr. Light appear. The otherworlders were amazed by Dr. Light's appearance.

"Is it me, or does Dr. Light looked like Santa Claus?" Fujiko murmured.

"Yeah, his beard looks identical to Santa's." Suzu agreed.

"Well, everyone praised Dr. Light because not only he is a well-known scientist, but his appearance does looked like Santa Claus's." Malcolm told everyone.

"X, take the helmet part of the Glide Armor. With it, your healing abilities has increased to a faster rate. Use it to bring justice to evil and ensure a better tomorrow for the omniverse." Dr. Light told him as the hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and light shined around him. X's helmet has turned into a helmet with his helmet gem modified, a yellow boomerang like ornament on his helmet and at the top is a green rectangle jewel.

"Two more to go, I say." Lupin smiled.

"Yeah, so let's find Anteator and fix the city's network mainframe." X agreed, everyone else nodded in agreement and they proceeded forward.

* * *

As they made their way through cyberspace, they could hear sounds of fighting and went to see if someone needs help. When they found the source of the noise, they saw a blonde girl in a white outfit fighting off Red Alert troops and they seem to be giving her and tough time.

"Guys, we gotta help her!" Axl urged. "Those Red Alert jerks aren't giving her a fighting chance!"

"You're right, Axl." X nods his head and turns to everyone else "We have to save her from Red Alert! If we don't, they'll do to her what they did to Rito's sister and friends!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement and rushed in to help her.

* * *

**50 seconds of fighting later…**

* * *

After dealing with the Red Alert troops, the girl got back on her feet and dusted herself off as she breathe a sigh of relief and runs to the heroes "Thank you for helping. Those creeps just attacked me and had me outnumbered."

"We're just glad you're all right." X smiles at her "My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X."

"A pleasure to meet you." She smiles back and bows "My name is Emilie De Rochefort. You can call me Lili if you want." Then Lili catches sight of Malcolm and rushes towards him "Well, aren't you a handsome one. Would you mind telling me your name, hot stuff?"

"M-My name is Malcolm." Malcolm stutters and blushes while Cecilia was steaming red looking at them.

"Uh, Cecilia…?" Ling tries to calm her down.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Cecilia growls at her.

"Never mind." Ling gulped as she back away from her.

"Ok, save the hugs and kisses for later." Zero steps in and separates the two "Lili, we want to know something. How did you get here? Were you bought here by Red Alert?"

"Red Alert?" Lili repeated him "Is that what they call themselves? All I can remember was being in my mansion until these strangers came in and started demanding me to come with them. I managed to fight them off, but the just kept coming. Then I was hit in the back of my head and passed out as everything went black. Once I regained consciousness, I found myself here and then you came in. That's about all I can remember."

"Then she was brought here." Char frowned. "Looks like Red Alert wanted to try a different tactic on us, but it didn't work."

"You might be right, Char." X says before turning to Lili "If you can help us in this war. I'm sure we can help you get back home to your world. So, what do you say, do we have a deal?"

"If I help you in this war you're fighting in." Lili ponders about the offer "Then you'll help me get back at those jerks and get me back home? Then you have yourself a deal."

"Then welcome aboard." X smiles and shakes Lili's hand.

* * *

After making it through cyberspace and helping out Lili, the heroes made it to Snipe Anteator's lair with him waiting for them with his back turn and mediating.

"So, you made it to me." Snipe Anteator says "I should congratulate you for making it through my defenses." He turns to face them "But now it's over. None of you will leave here alive."

"Think again, old timer!" Axl countered as he readies his Axl Pistols. "We're gonna send you into an early retirement!"

"Ah-hah, this little one is such a big talker!" Snipe Anteator mocked "Shouldn't you concentrate on being granted Hunter status?"

"We'll see about that!" Lili glared at Anteator. "We're gonna make sure your plans will never be achieved!"

"Is that so, young lady?" Snipe Anteator crossed his arms "From what I can tell about you, you can't seem to accept the fact that you lost to your rival. You let your pride get the better of you and that's why you always lose to her."

"How did you know that?!" Lili asked him in shock.

"I can tell by your emotions." Snipe Anteator says "You never want to accept it because of your pride."

"Ah, man!" Axl groaned as he shakes his head. "You always were good at figuring people out…"

"Hohoh!" Snipe Anteater laughed "Yeees. And of course, I know why you're here too. SO why do you think I'm here?"

"Know thine enemy, is it?" Axl groans "You're a real pain, geezer."

"Hohoh!" Snipe Anteater laughed again "Now I want to fight like normal. I need to get good data on you, children!" Then he looks at Malcolm "Although, that's not the only reason I'm here."

"What do you mean by that?" Malcolm glares at him.

"I'm not gonna reveal it to you." Snipe Anteater answers him "But I can tell you this. If you can make through this war, all you'll find is heartbreak."

"Fine with us." Axl retorted cockily as his friends aimed their weapons at Anteator. "We're no good at holding back anyway."

"Then let the battle begin!" Anteator challenged as he claps his claws together and shouted out "Spiral Claw!" He fired a spiral of energy at the team, they dodged it and X fired a charged Glide Buster shot at Anteator, damaging him in the medium level.

"Take this!" Lili threw a punch at Anteator and gave him a killer upper which sent him spiraling and he crashed onto the floor. Snipe Anteator growled as he made robotic ants appear and they charged towards the team.

"Ewww! Ants! I hate ants!" Fuuri panicked as she fired her RepArmor's rifle at two robot ants, destroying them.

"W-We have to destroy them!" Sonico stammered as she got her guitar weapon and played a riff which emitted shockwaves and destroyed two more robot ants.

"I happen to know Anteator's weakness. It's Boarski's weapon he's weak to!" Axl yelled as he fired a Moving Wheel at Anteator, damaging him largely,

"So you took out Boarski and acquired his powers, eh?" Anteator sneered. "I always knew he was a hot headed pig! Dead End Kiss!" Anteator lashed his tongue at the team, they dodged the tongue.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of the saying: Say it, Don't Spray It?!" Jupiter growled as she shouted "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She launched her attack at Anteator, damaging in a large state.

"Moving Wheel!" X fired the attack at Anteator, damaging him greatly.

"Have a taste of my Homing Missile!" Anteator laughed cruelly as he fired homing missiles at the team from his laser cannon on his back.

"Whaaaaaaa! Watch out!" Wedding Peach panicked as she ran around frantically to dodge the missile, luckily, Yami and Nana destroyed it with their weapons.

"Take this!" Houki yelled as she dashed towards Anteator and slashed a missile in half and got up and personal with Anteator and slashed him three times with her katanas. Anteator lashed his tongue at Houki, knocking him back a little.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at Anteator, damaging him in a medium level.

"You fools are clever, but I'm better!" Anteator mocked as he summoned more robot ants and they charged towards the gang, Goemon had to destroy them with his sword.

"I'll take care of this!" Malcolm yelled as he rushed towards Anteator and slashed him three times with his double bladed katana, giving Anteator bigger damage.

"Kanzashi!" Laura yelled.

"Hai!" Kanzashi nodded as she and Laura double teamed on Anteator, giving him large damage. Char and Tatenashi dashed forward and they jabbed their spears at Anteator, giving him medium damage. Anteator lashed his tongue at the two, they evaded it.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus launched her attack at Anteator, damaging him even bigger. Wedding Peach got out her rifle and fired shots at Anteator, damaging him in a moderate way.

"Zankourin!" Zero launched his attack at Anteator, giving him larger damage.

"That's it, you meddlesome brats!" Anteator screamed in fury. "It's time I delete all of you and scatter your data remains into cyberspace! Laser Pod!" He summoned six sentry guns and they fired lasers at the team, forcing them to evade,

"We have to end this battle now!" Yuki growled as he fired his bow at Anteator, damaging him in the medium level.

"I'll finish this!" X charged up his Glide Buster to level 5 and with an angry yell, he fired the charged shot at Anteator, ending the fight.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Anteator screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Only three more to go and we go after Red…" Axl smiled, in his thoughts 'Don't worry, Red. I will put an end to this once and for all…' He, X and Zero walked up to Anteator's remains and touched his pieces.

X shouted out "Sniper Missile!" He fired a large homing missile, Axl did the same.

"Hieijin! (Flying Shadow Blade!)" Zero slashed his Z-Saber and a blue energy shot came out of it.

"Nice work, team." X smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. "Now let's head home and wait for the next mission." Everyone nodded in agreement as they returned to the real world with Lili in tow.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Golza's End! Fight on, Ultraman Tiga For Those You Loved!**

**A/n: Next up, Golza returns in a powered up form. Can Ultraman Tiga save the city again? And does Signas and Alia have any clues on why Stephen Sohma is doing shady business? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of MegaMan X IS!**

**This chapter is in memory of Satoru Iwata who passed away on July 11, 2015. Good bye, Iwata-san. We will always remember what you have taught us and for making the gaming industry on what it is today.**

**Satoru Iwata (1959-2015)**


	177. Golza's End!

**Chapter 177: Golza's End! Fight on, Ultraman Tiga For Those You Loved!**

Late that night inside a volcano, a familiar monster lies in the lava and was getting powered up, it was Golza. After his retreat from his first battle with Ultraman Tiga and having his partner, Melba, get destroyed. All he could think about is one thing, revenge on Ultraman Tiga for humiliating him last time and for ruining their plans to get the Spark Lens. As he was bathing in the lava, he hears a voice calling out to him.

"So this is where you've been hiding out, Golza." A familiar evil voice says "I know how you've been humiliated by Ultraman Tiga and you had no choice but to retreat last time." Golza growls in response as the voice continues "Now that you've been in this lava, you're much stronger now and you have your revenge on him." Golza clutches his claw and nods his head "Then allow me to help you, Golza. I can give you some of my power and you'll become even more powerful then ever!" Golza's mouth turns into an evil smirk as he growls in agreement "Good answer." The voice chucked darkly as the evil energy started flowing through Golza "From now on, you will no longer be Golza. From this day forward, you will be known as Fire Golza!" Fire Golza bursts from the lava and roars in his new form as the scene darkens and we can only see his eyes now glowing purple and a familiar evil laugh echoes through the darkness.

* * *

**The next day at X-Estate**

* * *

"Even though we went through cyberspace only just yesterday." Lili beamed "I still can't believe it! That was incredible!"

"Glad to know you're impressed." X smiles at her before asking "So Lili, you said that you were in your mansion, right? What happened to you and how did you arrived here?"

"Well, I'll start from the beginning." Lili begins to explain and crossed her arms "I was at my mansion studying for when I would take over my family once my father steps down. As I was in the middle of my studies, I heard commotion in the main foyer and I went to see who's making all that noise. Then the door get forced open and I see these strange people or whatever they'll called. They look like robots, but they seem to think and act like humans and demanded me to come with them. I told them I wouldn't go with them, so they decided to take me by force and started firing their weapons at me. I tried to fight them off, but they just kept coming until I was hit in the back of my head and passed out. I was conscious enough to see them drag me to a strange portal and threw me in and everything went black. Then I woke up in that place and then you guys came and you can guess after that."

"That sounds like Red Alert alright." Ling crossed her arms "Looks like they wanted to have Lili fight us, but she was able to fight them off until they forced her here."

"If that's the case." X agrees "Then it looks like they're getting more relentless now. We need to stop them before anyone else becomes under their control!" Everyone else nods in agreement.

"So what about the rest of you?" Lili asked them "What's your grudge against those Red Alert guys?"

"Well, that's a long story, but we can tell you this." X answers her "Our friend, Axl, was once a part of them until they've change for the worse. They even challenged us to see if either of us can keep him. If we win, Axl stays with us, but if they win, Axl goes back with them and they would do something terrible to him."

"Now that is just low and foul!" Lili says "Now I really want to make them pay! Not just for myself, but for also Axl as well! I'm not gonna let them do whatever they want to him! Not on my watch!"

"Thanks a lot, Lili." Axl smiles at her "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Axl." Lili smiles back and pats his head "I can't stand people doing whatever they think they want."

Then Laura's comlink rings and she answers it "Yes, this is Laura. What seems to be the problem, commander?"

"Laura, I want you and everyone here at Hunter Base." Signas says "There's something we need to discuss. It's about what happened on the night when the monsters first attacked."

"Roger! We'll be there right away." Laura saluted to Signas and cuts the channel."Signas wants us to come to Hunter Base. He says that what happened that night when the monsters first attacked might be more than a coincidence."

"Alright, then." X agrees "Let's head to Hunter Base and see what Signas wants to tell us." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for Hunter Base.

* * *

Later arriving at Hunter Base, the group got off the elevator and made their way down the hall to the Command Room to speak with Signas. As they walk down the hall, Sonico decided to break the ice by asking Axl about something.

"Axl, I've been meaning to ask you." Sonico begins to ask him "Is there anyone else in Red Alert that can shift into other Reploids?"

"You're right." Amy agrees "I've been wondering that myself." Everyone else also agrees except for Lili who was looking at them with a confused expression.

"Well, I knew this was coming up eventually." Axl sighs and begins to explain "Like I said, my friends in Red Alert are really skilled Reploids."

"Er, except I heard they were mostly criminals?" Zero asked him skeptically.

"No, no!" Axl yells at him frantically. "They don't do anything bad… well, at least most of the time…"

"What's your point?" Zero asked him again while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" Axl reasoned. "They really didn't do bad… until suddenly… suddenly everyone changed…"

"Suddenly?" Suzu asked him "What do you mean?"

"When the Maverick Hunters, even the Reploids, stopped following Red's orders!"

"So you said they suddenly changed?" Malcolm asked him.

"Yeah…" Axl answers him sadly "One day, Red suddenly asked me to hand over the copied DNA data… he'd never ask me to do that before…"

"You don't mean?!" Tatenashi gasped in realization.

"Exactly - soon after that, they started getting more and more powerful." Axl answers her while clutching his fist.

"So they used the DNA data?" Laura asked him as she ponders about Red Alert's actions.

"I think so…" Axl nods "But Red didn't tell me everything. All I know is that I was used! For my stupid ability!" Then Axl stops in his tracks and everyone stops as well "Red Alert has changed completely… They aren't the friends I knew anymore."

"Axl…" Was all Kanzashi could say as she feels sorry for him.

"All they cared about was their own power-ups, while I devoted myself to data collection." Axl continues on "At first I thought it was to help them, but… The scale of their thievery escalated. Soon I couldn't stand it anymore, so I jumped ship. And…"

"And?" Houki raised an eyebrow "And what?"

"Hahah, it… it's nothing!" Axl says "It's just… Nobody in Red Alert had the ability to use DNA data to power-up Reploids…"

"So there's a missing link?!" Zero gasped in shock.

* * *

Soon everyone made to the door to the Command Room and entered it to see Signas and Alia waiting for them.

"Commander Signas." X says as he and everyone else saluted to Signas "We're here as you ordered."

"At ease, Hunters." Signas nodded. "Now the reason I called you here is because we found out the reason behind the first monster attack and the disappearance of Stephan." He turns to Alia "Alia, would you please?"

"Right away, sir." Alia saluted and types on her computer "We believed that the first attack was staged. As in, someone was to distract everyone, including us, with those monsters while someone else makes off with the artifacts from the museum."

"But who would do that?" Fuuri asked them "Why go through all the trouble to have monsters destroy the city just to steal an old relic? It doesn't make any sense."

"We thought so too ourselves." Alia answers her "But then we realize what if someone were to sneak away during the commotion and escape with the items unnoticed. We believe that someone is making Malcolm's family name look bad on purpose."

"How would they do that?" Malcolm asked her with wide eyes. "No one can get into our private records that easily. And even if they did, it would be useless to them because only members of my family could decipher it."

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked him.

"Because it's written in a special code." Malcolm answers her "The way to decode it has been passed down from generation to generation. However, only a select few can know how to figure out the code easily from birth and I'm one of them. I can figure out the code with ease. The problem is that I don't know what it means."

"Well, it looks like you're not the only one who can do that." Signas says "From what we can gather, it looks like whoever is doing this to your family is someone who knows it inside and out."

"But who could it be?" Cecilia ponders about this "Who would want to ruin Malcolm's family name? It sounds like for their amusement or something else entirely."

Just before anyone could continue, there was a huge rumbling sound and it made everyone lose their balance and collapsed. When the rumbling was over, everyone got back on their feet and a familiar growl was heard.

"Alia, what was that tremor?" Signas asked her "Where was it coming from?"

"Let me check to see where it's coming from." Alia answers him as she types on her computer and puts on the monitor "The tremor is coming from Downtown Neo Tokyo. Something is coming from underground!"

As they look at the computer monitor, the street started to crack and then caves in. Out of the giant hole comes an all too familiar sight, Golza. Golza roars at the top of his lungs and starts to rampage through Neo Tokyo a second time. Everyone at Hunter Base was shock to see Golza again.

"I can't believe it!" Alia gasped in shock "It's Golza! He's back for round two! But where has he been all this time?"

"He looks a lot different from before." Ling says "I wonder what has happened to him?"

"We have no time to ask that!" Signas says "X-Sqaud, you have to head for Downtown Neo Tokyo to save all the citizens and find a way to stop Golza! We'll try to provide backup for you!"

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted to Signas and warped to Downtown to stop Golza and save the people and Reploids in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile back at X-Estate, Eleking was on the balcony and seeing smoke off in the distance. Sensing that something bad is happening, he jumps off the balcony and glows bright yellow and starts to grow bigger as he falls until he finally lands on the ground with a powerful thump. He looks ahead of him and starts heading for Downtown Neo Tokyo to help his friends. Around the same time, Gomora was sensing danger at Noe Tokyo and his new friends are in danger. So he burrows into the ground and digs his way to the city and his friends.

* * *

Back with our heroes, they warped into their destination and looked at Golza and his path of destruction he left behind in his wake.

"He's really out for revenge now." X says to the team "We have to save all the people and Reploids before Golza destroys the city! We'll have to split up to find everyone and get them to safety!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement and split to save the citizens of Neo Tokyo from Golza. As the heroes were saving everyone and bringing them to safety, Malcolm hears a little girl crying as Golza was stomping his way towards her. He makes a mad dash for her and jumps out of the way with the girl in his arms into an alleyway.

"That was a close one." Malcolm breaths a heavy sigh and turns to the girl "Glad I made it to you just in time. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm all right." The girl nods at him "But I lost my mommy when that big meanie came out of nowhere!"

"Then you go find a safe place to hide." Malcolm says "i'll deal with him. I'll make sure he doesn't mess with our home. Just leave it to your big brother." The girl nods her head and runs down the alleyway to hide. Malcolm takes out the Spark Lens and says "Looks like Golza is here for a rematch. Think we can beat him this time?"

'I'm sure we can.' Ultraman Tiga answers him 'But I feel something strange about him. Almost like he was given a power boost to fight us. Whatever that case, we must stop him before he tramples this city into the ground!'

"Right behind you!" Malcolm agrees as he held the Spark Lens above him and yells "TIGA!" With that said, we was transformed into Ultraman Tiga once again. Back with Golza, as he continues to destroy Neo Tokyo, a bright light appears in front of him and he stops in his tracks. The light vanished to reveal Ultraman Tiga and the crowd cheered for his arrival. Golza growls in anger at him as both he and Tiga got into battle stance. Both Golza and Ultraman Tiga charged towards each other and the rematch begins.

* * *

Ultraman Tiga used Hand Slash on Golza, but it reflected back from him. Ultraman Tiga then tried to switch to Power Mode, but Gomora fired a Super Sonic Beam at him, cancelling the form. Golza then fired a large fireball from his head at Ultraman Tiga, giving him bigger damage This could be trouble… Ultraman Tiga switched to Sky Mode and fired energy arrows at Golza, but he glowed red and absorbed the attack.

Halfway through the fight, Tiga was now having trouble fighting Fire Golza thanks to his new abilities. But no one were about to give up hope as the continued to cheer Tiga to fight on and even X and the gang were cheering for him.

"Come on, Tiga!" Axl cheers for him "Kick that monsters tail into next week!"

"You can do it, Ultraman!" Tohru shouted to him "I know you can win against him!"

"Don't give up, Ultraman!" Ant prays for him "We all believe in you!"

However, Golza was getting tired of them cheering him on, so he turns his attention to them and charges up his Super Ultrasonic Beam at them and they braced themselves for the attack. Tia sees this and rushes to them and gets between them and Golza as he blocks the attack with his body. Everyone gasped in shock and horror as Tiga was protecting them with his body while he's getting pelted in the back by Golza's attack. Golza continues the onslaught as his color timer stated to flash red, but he stood firm.

"Stop it!" Sailor Mini-Moon pleaded to Golza "You're hurting him!"

Golza stops his attack and Tiga was panting heavily, but Golza wasn't finished yet. He grabs Tiga by his neck and throws him into some buildings while Golza laugh cruelly at him and heads towards him to finish the job as Tiga struggles to get back on his feet. Suddenly he was shot by someone else and turns around to see who attacked him. He sees Gomora roaring at him to keep away from his friends and challenging him. Then Golza was attacked again, but this time by Eleking as he walks to Gomora's side and both monsters charged towards Golza and the fight continues on.

'Alright, it'll take all three of us to destroy Golza for good! Gomora! You're up!' Malcolm said in Gomora's mind. Gomora nodded as he rammed into Golza, impaling him. Golza roared in agony as he tried to fire his Super Sonic Beam at him, but Eleking used his electric bind attack on Golza, giving him bigger damage and making him crash into a building. Golza growled as he fired another fire ball attack at Eleking, but Gomora got in the way and blocked the attack with his hide. 'Alright, let's combined our attacks to finish Golza off once and for all!' Malcolm shouted as Tiga fired his Zeppelin Ray at Golza, Eleking fired his discs and Gomora fired his Oscilliary Ray, all attacks combined and they struck down Golza. Golza roared in agony as he fell down on his back and exploded. Ultraman Tiga sighed in relief as the crowd cheered for him as Gomora went back to his hiding place while Tiga and Eleking vanished in a beam of light.

"I knew Ultraman Tiga would win!" Cecilia cheered.

"Yeah! Now we won't have to worry about Golza anymore!" Axl nodded with a grin. Malcolm came up to the team with Eleking in his arms.

"Hey guys. Told ya I get Ultraman Tiga's help." Malcolm grinned.

"And you did. Nice work, Malcolm." X nodded, he couldn't help but stare at Malcolm. 'Hmm… I have a funny feeling that Malcolm is Ultraman Tiga. I can sense the Spark Lens he acquired. Still, he did a good job as both a human and Ultraman Tiga.' X smiled.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Wind Crowrang: The Third Glide Armor Part! Rescue Saki's Gang from the Air Fortress!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes infiltrate Wind Crowrang's air fortress to rescue Saki and her gang and acquire the next part of the Glide Armor, so stay tuned for more updates. See you then!**


	178. Wind Crowrang

**Chapter 178: Wind Crowrang: The Third Glide Armor Part! Rescue Saki's Gang from the Air Fortress!**

* * *

Less than a week has passed since Golza was finally destroyed by Ultraman Tiga. Neo Tokyo was showing signs of recovering from the battle and getting back on its feet. The Maverick Hunters were helping the civilians to recover from Golza's rampage and helping some of them reuniting them with their families that they were separated from during the attack.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

"Whew, that was intense." Axl sighed as he drank his E-Tank drink. "I'm glad that Golza is finally done for and everyone was safe and sound."

"You said it." Kyo agrees "Thanks to Tiga, Gomora and Eleking, Neo Tokyo was saved once again. Now we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I still can't believe that monsters really existed." Lili looked at the window upon saying that. "I always thought they were in movies, but I guess they are real."

"Believe it, they're real." Malcolm steps in "They're a consent source of worry around here, so we have to make sure to keep our guard up in case they show up. But as long as Ultraman Tiga is there for us, then we have nothing to worry about." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now with that out of the way." X turns to Lili "I think it's time to tell you about the reason we're fighting in this war. As we said before, we're in a war with Red Alert on who Axl stays with, nut I never said this was the only war."

"Wait, you mean there were other wars that you guys fought in?" Lili asked in shock.

"That's right." X answers her and continues "We fought in 8 other wars before this one. We're fighting to keep the omniverse safe from our mortal enemy, Sigma. He wants to wipe out all of humanity to make a Reploid utopia."

"What?!" Lili gasped in shock "He can't do that! He has no right to wipe out all humanity! Now I really want to stop him to make sure his plans never be achieved!"

"We're glad you're up to the task." Houki smiles at her "We'll need all the help we can have to stop him. Although, there's something that bothers me."

"And what's that?" Yuki asked her.

"I wonder who this Professor that Tornado Tonion mention is..." Houki ponders about this.

"Now that you mention it." Ling agrees with her "Who is the Professor he mention? I wonder what's really going on at Red Alert?"

Just before anyone could answer her, Houki's comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Houki. What's the situation, Alia?"

"I located the sixth Red Alert Corporal." Alia answers her "His name is Wind Crowrang. He's leading an Air Force to attack Neo Tokyo from the northwest from Mt. Fuji. I was also able to detect some heat sources in his Air Force. That means he must have captured them!"

"Got it, we're on our way." Houki nodded as she cuts the channel. She turns to Axl. "Axl, do you know Wind Crowrang?"

"Yep. He's based on a crow and is a skilled and ruthless fighter. We need to be careful on dealing with him."

"Then let's go then. Lupin and his friends should stay here then." Hinagiku suggested and everyone nodded in agreement and headed straight for the air force.

* * *

**(In the air near Mt. Fuji, 12:00 AM.)**

* * *

"This is really nuts!" Suzu gritted her teeth in fear as the gang were riding on top of a Maverick Hunter aircraft towards the air fleet.

"We can't let it stop us from stopping Crowrang." X calmed her down as he switched to the Falcon Armor. "We have to break through the defensives!" With hat said, the gang with the exception of the Sailor Scouts, Zero and Axl, flew towards the aircraft leading to the air fortress in a breeze.

"I-I can't believe this…We're really up high!" Jupiter gulped.

"Do or die, it's time we helped our friends!" Mini-Moon urged as the Sailor Scouts, Zero, Axl and Tuxedo Mask carefully timed their jumps on the Red Alert aircrafts. They regrouped with their friends and took the main aircraft to the air fortress.

"Whoa!" Rito gawked as the gang landed on the top of the air fortress and saw huge laser cannons mounted near the door and they aimed their turrets at the heroes. "We got a huge problem in our hands right now…" He gulped.

"Run!" Laura urged as the gang evaded the lasers fired at them.

"Shoot. We need to figure out a way to destroy those cannons…" Axl grimanced as he readies his Axl Pistols.

"Anyone got any ideas…? Nico? Hey, where's Nico?!" Suzu gasped as she and Fuuri turned around and saw their friend, Sonico is not there.

"Look!" Malcolm pointed to Sonico playing a mad riff on her guitar. "Look at her go!" Malcolm gasped as Sonico sweated while playing her guitar like no tomorrow, the shockwaves from her guitar weapon were short circuiting the turrets.

"Now's our chance! X! Ready your charged shots!" Cecilia urged as she charged up her Buster. X did the same as he and Cecilia fired five charged shots at the turrets, destroying them and making a path for them to enter.

"Alright! We can enter the fortress!" Axl cheered.

Suzu and Fuuri ran up to Sonico and Fuuri high fived Sonico. "Nice work, Nico! You must have thought of it quickly!" Fuuri congraudate her friend.

"Thanks. Those turrets were too tough to take on full on, so I read about something about short-circuiting machinery by sonic waves back in our world at college, so my guitar would be perfect for this kind of thing." Sonico closed her eyes and smiled.

"Right, now we need to hurry on and five the hostages and stop Crowrang." Zero nodded as the gang entered the fortress.

* * *

As the gang were walking down the hallways of the air fortress, X's helmet gem lights up. "Another Light Capsule in the enemy base?!" Sailor Moon gasped in alarm.

"Could be. Let's follow the light and get it." X nodded as the gang traced the light to a hidden room and indeed, there is a Light Capsule in here.

"So these Light Capsules you mentioned…" Lili looked at the capsule. "They're left behind by X's creator, Dr. Light in case the world is in trouble?"

"That's about the size of it." Char nodded as X walked up to the capsule and the capsule activates and the hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, take the body parts of the Glide Armor, with it, your damage will be reduced to half and you'll preform the Giga Crash attack. Use it to bring peace to the omniverse, X. I am counting on you." Dr. Light smiled softly as the hologram disappeared and X entered the capsule and his armor changed and he has got the Glide Armor's armor parts.

"Now let's move forward, everyone." Houki smiled.

* * *

After finding the third Glide Armor piece, the heroes found themselves on the outside of the air fortress and looking around for Wind Crowrang with their weapons drawn.

"Where are you?" X shouted while aiming his X-Buster "Come out and face us!" Then they heard a voice and see a humanoid crow descending before them.

"Hmph…I can see it in your eyes…" Wind Crowrang frowned. "You would prefer to avoid a fight…"

"This isn't like you." Axl looked at Crowrang with a disappointed expression. "Cooped up in a place like this. I thought you'd fly straight at us, full force?"

"So you're never coming back?" Wind Crowrang asked while glaring at Axl.

"You know his answer to that." Ling glares at him "We're gonna clip your wings and bring your fortress down to Earth!"

"Is that so?" Wind Crowrang chuckled darkly "Are you sure you want to do that? Especially with their lives hanging in the balance?!" He points to the wing of his fortress to reveal three girls that Cecilia, Malcolm and Rito's group knows.

"Saki? Rin? Aya?" Rito's group gasped in shock.

"It's those three girls again!" Cecilia also gasped in shock.

"So they're the ones that Alia detected here?!" Malcolm asked in shock as he, Cecilia and Rito's group looked at each other.

"Wait, you know them?!" The nine friends shouted at each other while the rest of the team looked at them with confused expressions.

"Wait, how do you guys know those girls?" Houki asked them.

"We can save that for later!" Zero steps in "We have to save them and stop Wind Crowrang before anything else bad happens!" Everyone nodded in agreement and got into battle stance.

"I see then." Wind Crowrang says as he flies back into the air "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" He swoops down towards the heroes and the battle begins.

"Tanken!" Crowrang got out two short energy blades and charged towards Houki, she and Crowrang clashed in a dance of blades.

"I'll get those girls! You focus on Crowrang!" Axl urged as he rushed towards towards Saki's group.

"Got it! Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto launched her attack at Crowrang after Houki got out of the way and Crowrang was hit for medium damage.

"Tanken Boomerang!" Crowrang launched his blades at the team like a boomerang, they ducked to avoid them. "Feather Missile!' Crowrang fired homing feather missiles at the team, Wedding Peach and Cecilia destroyed them with their weapons.

"Sniper Missile!" X fired his attack at Crowrang, giving him bigger damage.

"Ack! You discovered my weakness?!" Crowrang gawked. "No matter!" Crowrang ascended out of sight.

"What's he up to?" Salvia frowned as she got into a battle stance.

X looked up to see Crowrang spinning downwards towards Salvia. "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Salvia blinked and looked up and gasped as she flew out of the way and Crowrang stopped for a moment.

"Take this! Hieijin!" Zero launched his attack at Crowrang, giving him even more damage. Crowrang fired more missiles at the team, but they destroyed most of them while some were hit by the missiles. Houki, Malcolm and Laura triple teamed on Crowrang, giving him bigger damage than before.

"Take this!" Cecilia fired a charged shot at Crowrang, giving him medium damage.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" Jupiter and Mars combined their attacks to damage Crowrang in a large rate.

"Lovely Peach Tempest!" Wedding Peach launched her attack at Crowrang, giving him medium damage. Angel Yuri lashed her whip at Crowrang, giving him medium damage.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus launched her attack at Crowrang, giving him bigger damage.

"Take this, Crowrang!" The Sarashiki sisters yelled as their combined attack hit Corwrang for bigger damage. Lala and her sisters fired their laser guns at Crowrang, Crowrang fired more missiles at the team, and the gang destroyed them. Crowrang charged towards Yami who evaded his slashes and used her hair punches to give Crowrang some bigger damage.

"Prepare for my strongest attack, Cyclone!" Crowrang launched a cyclone attack at the gang, but they stood tall and firm. X fired two charged shots at Crowrang, giving him bigger damage.

"Crowrang!" Sailor Moon glared at Crowrang. "Time to pay the Pied Piper! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon launched her attack at Crowrang, ending the fight. Crowrang screamed in agony as he exploded.

"That'll teach ya not to mess with people we know!" Nana blows a raspberry at Crowfang's remains. X, Zero and Axl walked up to Crowrang's remains and touched his parts.

"Wind Cutter!" X fired a wind boomerang attack, Axl did the same.

Zero then manifested two energy daggers and looked at them with a smile. "I shall call these daggers the V Hanger. Souenbu! (Twin Swallow Dance!)" Zero slashed the V Hanger and a purple crescent energy attack came out of them.

"Now there's two left." Axl nodded as he gestures to the sleeping three girls. "Don't worry, they passed out from the shock, so we should take them back to X-Estate for them to rest."

"Agreed. Let's head on home, then." Lili agreed.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Vanishing Gungaroo: Rescue the Three Perverts in The Sohma Tunnel Base!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes rescue Kenichi, the Principal and Ren Elsie Jewelira from Vanishing Gungaroo, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	179. Vanishing Gungaroo

**A/N: After this chapter, our heroes will face Demitri Maximoff from Darkstalkers, this will be a first of events that features him and Jedah Dohma from Darkstalkers in the final arc which is like what happened with my MegaMan Battle Network fanfic, so without further ado, here is Chapter 179.**

**Chapter 179: Vanishing Gungaroo: Rescue the Three Perverts in the Sohma Tunnel Base!**

* * *

The next day after defeating Wind Crowrang and bringing down his fortress, X and the gang brought Saki and her gang back with them to X-Estate to recover from shock. As the three girls were resting on the sofa, Saki was starting to stir and opens her eyes, she finds herself in an unknown place as she looks at her surroundings. Then she feels something on her chest and looks on her chest to see Eleking looking at her as she started to scream

"AHHHHHHH!" Saki screamed at the top of her lungs as Eleking goes flying off of her and lands on the floor "What is that thing?! Keep it away from me!"

After Eleking lands on the floor, he runs back to Malcolm and jumps in his arms as he glares at her while saying "That's not a nice thing to say. He was just trying to see if you three are okay."

"That's right." Ling agrees and puts her hand on her hips "He was worried about you, that's all. We brought you three here after you fainted."

"So, where are we?" Saki asked while Rin and Aya were waking up "Last time I remembered, we were caught by that weird bird thing and was tied up in the air. What happened to that guy?"

"We already defeated him." X answers her "We brought you three here to recover from that fiasco. So are you three alright?"

"We're find, thanks." Saki and her gang blushed at X's smile "So where are we?"

"You/re in our home, X-Estate." Char answers her "We're glad that we got to you in time anything serious happens to you. So how did you three end up captured by Wind Crowrang?"

"It all happened so fast." Rin begins to explain "After miss Saki was humiliated and cheated out her victory by Cecilia Alcott. After that we've been wondering around the city to find a place to stay until this monster comes out of nowhere and started tearing through everything. Then this giant man and two more monsters came in and started fighting it and won. After that, we were glad that was over, but then something or someone grabbed us and that's how we ended up on that thing."

"So that's what happened." Houki says "Looks like we really have our work cut out for us if Red Alert is now taking hostages. We have to make sure that no one else gets adducted by them." Everyone nods in agreement.

"One last thing." Cecilia glares at her "I did not cheat from that contest! I won that fair and square! You're just saying that I cheat because you three are sore losers!"

"I know you cheated somehow!" Saki glares back at her "I don't how you did, but I know you did!"

"There's no way our Cecilia would cheat!" Kanzashi yells at her "You're nothing but sore losers! She would never cheat!"

As they were arguing, Geoffrey walks in with a tray with drinks "Looks like you ladies are doing okay now." Geoffrey smiles at them "Here's a little for wait ails you. You must've had quiet a scare there."

"Thank you, sir." Aya says as she picks up her cup "This does look really good." Then she takes a sip and a smile from on her face "That is really good! Hey, Saki and Rin, you two have got to try this." Then both Saki and Rin took their cups and took a sip and liked it.

"You're right, Aya!" Saki beams "This is really good!" Then she drinks the rest of the drink "That's the best thing I had so far!"

"You said it!" Rin agrees "This is so good!"

"Glad you ladies like it." Geoffrey smiles at them "I can get more, if you want."

"Yes, please!" The three girls hold their cups to him.

* * *

**Two months ago**

* * *

"Heheh, you see that?" The Professor smirks darkly "This is what one can do with DNA data."

"Amazing!" Red beams "I had no idea that DNA data could provide so much power! You're incredible!"

"Well, I hope I've proven my abilities to you." The Professor smiled cruelly. "But this is only the beginning. If you give me the chance, I can make you invincible."

"What?!" Red gasped "You mean I could be even stronger!?"

"Absolutely." The Professor answers him with a nod. "But in order to do so, we'll need the mouse that ran away and the item that we lost. He must collect more data! And then… then I will make you the strongest hunters that ever lived!"

"But that won't work." Red protested. "He'll never come back. We've set him free. And as for our power, we have quite enough. I thank you, truly. But we already are undefeatable!"

"Hmph, you don't need any more power, huh?" The Professor sneered at him "Well, that could be true in your case. But he… He still has an unfinished job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Red asked him "An unfinished job?"

"There is still vital data still missing." The Professor answers him "The most powerful Reploid data and the legendary item are not yet in my hands…"

"You… You used us?!" Red gasped in realization "We've had enough of this. We won't search for him or this item. And we won't attack any more innocent Reploids. Not one!" Then the Professor walks out of the shadows to reveal himself as Sigma.

"Well, I'm disappointed in you." Sigma frowns at Red "I thought you'd be a bit more useful. But let's do this democratically…" Then eight of Red's Generals appears behind Sigma as Mavericks.

"What the?!" Red gawked "What's wrong, guys?! What are you doing? YOU! What have you done to my pals?!"

"Oh, consider it payment for the power ups I gave you." Sigma smiles evilly "Well, what'll it be? If you don't follow my orders, they'll never return to normal. Get Axl back and find me the Spark Lens, along with X's data!" Sigma laughs evilly as Red gasped in shock and horror at his actions.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate, present day**

* * *

"I suppose we should tell you about the world you're in." X begins to explain "As you can tell, this is not like your world. Everything you see here are more highly advance then what you're used to, but you might find something you're familiar with. The city is called Neo Tokyo."

"What about you and the guy with the scar?" Rin asked him "You two look like humans, but you're always wearing that armor. What's with that?"

"That's because Axl and myself are called Reploids." X answers her "We're robots made to have emotions and think for ourselves much like humans."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Aya says "So you two are robots with human emotions? That's just cool!"

"It sure is." Houki agreed before continuing. "But that's not always the case."

"What do you mean by that?" Saki asked her confusedly.

"Because the Reploids can also go Maverick." Houki answers her with a frown "This happens when they're affected by a virus or by their own choice."

"That's just terrible!" Aya gasped in shock "Why would they do that?! Who would want to affect them with a virus?"

"That's where Sigma comes in." Laura steps in with a frown on her face. "He's the real reason behind everything that's happened. He wants to wipe out all human life to create a Reploid utopia."

"What, he can't do that?!" Saki growled as she clutched her fist. "What gives him the right to do that?!"

"Because he thinks that Reploids have hidden potential and humans are holding them back." Laura answers her "We've been fighting him for the past eight wars to make sure his insane schemes are never accomplished."

"EIGHT WARS?!" The three friends gasped in shock.

"That's right." Char answers them "He's been trying to conquer the omniverse for some time, but we would always prevail against him."

"Who this Sigma guy anyway?" Rin asked them "What makes him so powerful as you say?"

"He was once the commander of the Maverick Hunters before he came in contact with Zero." Ling answers them "He declared war on the humans and calls himself the ruler of the omniverse. We've fighting him to keep the omniverse safe from him ever since."

They told Saki and her gang about all their past adventures to save the omniverse from Sigma. In the first war was when Zero sacrificed himself to give them a fighting chance against Sigma. In the second war was where they had to find the parts to resurrect Zero and deal with Sigma's followers, the X-Hunters. During the third war, Houki and her friends were trapped in cyberspace and experiencing their nightmares over and over again until they were broken. X had to enter the Mother Computer with the help of Middy and he was able to save them. They also had to deal with a player with a hatred for beta testers, another player with a murderous streak with no regards to the players he kills, a game developer with a god complex and a business man with an obsession with Asuna. In the fourth war, they had to deal with a scientist that made an antivirus to counter Sigma, but was corrupted and used the blood of Char to create a clone of her and used her old IS. Here they had to deal with a demon that made many lives suffer and a rival to Haruhi to just get a reaction from her to destroy the world. The fifth war was when they dealt with two Reploids that stolen all the life force of innocent Reploids to make themselves stronger. They also had to deal with an angel with a cruel streak, a rival group to the Assassins and a race of aliens that was harvesting humans. In the sixth war was when they had to deal with Repliforce starting a coup because they were blamed for the fall of Sky Lagoon. The seventh war was the worst because the Space Colony Eurasia was on a collision course to Earth and they had to deal with a Reploid mercenary, two people that were after the Crimson Armor for their own reasons and a former friend to their friends with her White Kampfer. In the last war was where they had to deal with a former friend of Alia and the Reploid he created from Zero's DNA.

"That's was quite the story there." Saki muttered in amazement. "He really is like as you said."

"If he found our world." Rin clutches her fist "He would wipe out everyone."

"That's why we have to stop him." X says "We can't let him have his way with the omniverse. If we don't stop him, then everyone and everything we know and love will disappear." Then X's wrist computer rings and he answers it "This is X. What's the emergency, Alia?"

"X, I found the seventh Red Alert Corporal." Alia answers him "His name is Vanishing Gungaroo. He located in an underground Tunnel Base that Malcolm's family owns."

"Oh boy… Vanishing Gungaroo? I know him." Axl muttered as he shook his head in annoyance.

"You do? So what's the story between you and him, Axl?" Mikan asked him.

"Gungaroo is a member of Red Alert like me, but unlike the rest of the Red Alert members, he's really short because he's based off of a baby kangaroo and is mentally a child and he gets angry whenever he is called one." Axl explained.

"Then we better take him out then and we'll be down to one Red Alert Corporal." Laura pounded her fists together. With that said, everyone except for Saki's gang headed for the Sohma Family Tunnel Base.

* * *

As the gang entered the base, they looked around. "Malcolm." Cecilia turned to Malcolm. "So this is a tunnel base your family owns?"

"Yeah. Uncle said it was used for construction work or something. But why would Gungaroo attack this place?" Malcolm scratched his chin in thought.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, we need to find Gungaroo. According to Alia…" Zero got out his wrist computer and looked at it. "The Tunnel Base has some Ride Armors we can use to get through the acid areas of the base."

"Then let's use those Ride Armor thingies to get through." Lupin urged, everyone nodded in agreement as they begin their trek through the base, taking out Red Alert soldiers and Mechaniloids. They found the Ride Armors and when they were almost at the end, they had to fight a whole squadron of Red Alert troops riding Ride Armors. But in the end, our heroes triumphed over the fiends and made it to the end.

* * *

After making it through the base, the heroes found themselves in a large room with four large blue containers in the center of the room. They made their way to the center of the room with their weapons drawn and looking for Vanishing Gungaroo.

"Now where is he?" Houki asked with her katanas out "He's got be around here somewhere." Then they heard a childlike voice shouting at them.

"I'm right up here!" The voice says as a humanoid kangaroo piloting a Kangaroo Ride Armor falls from the ceiling "So you managed to make it this far? But don't think that none of you are leaving here alive! Not if I have anything to say about it!" His Ride Armor punched down the four containers.

"How sweet." Zero mocked him "You look like you're having a swell time swinging around your new toy."

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Vanishing Gungaroo snapped at him "Why I oughtta…"

"Hey, calm down, or you'll have to take a time out in the corner." Zero mocked him again.

"You're gonna pay for using my family's base!" Malcolm shouted at him "Now either you come quietly with us or we're gonna send you straight to your room!"

"You're not the boss of me, you big bully!" Vanishing Gungaroo yells at him "I'm gonna stand right here and there's nothing you can do about it, so there!"

"I tell ya, Houki." Ling whispers to her "Oichi was never like this. Whenever he acts like a kid, it's cute. But when this guy acts like a kid, it's just both disturbing and annoying."

"Yeah, no kidding." Houki agrees with her.

"Looks like we have no choice." X glares at him "We're going to stop you from causing more destruction for everyone!"

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Vanishing Gungaroo smugly asked "If you want to fight, then you'll be forfeiting their lives!" He points to three people tied up in a cage hanging over the arena with laser cannon aiming at them.

"Kenichi? Ren? Principal?" Rito's group gasped in shock.

"Just one press of this button on my Ride Armor." Vanishing Gungaroo snidely said "Then those cannons will fire at them and they'll go bye-bye!"

"That's it, you little brat!" Axl glares at him "If you keep misbehaving, you won't get a snack!"

"Don't call me a kid, Axl!" Gungaroo snapped as he made his Ride Armor punch Axl, but the former Red Alert member leaped above him and got on his Ride Armor. "W-What?!" Gungaroo gawked as he adjusted the controls to get Axl off of him. "Get off of me you big bully!"

"Hehe!" Axl grinned as he dodged the Ride Armor's arms. "You got a big mouth for someone who is little!" Axl fired his Axl Pistols at Gungaroo's Ride Armor, damaging it even more. 'Wait a minute… X knows the Hadouken, right? I wonder if that move can destroy a Ride Armor like this one? That way, Gungaroo won't kill those hostages…' Axl thought to himself as he turns to X and shouted out "X! Try out the Haudoken on Gungaroo's Ride Armor!"

"Got it!" X brought his hands together and shouted out "Hadouken!" X fired the powerful energy attack at Gungaroo's Ride Armor, destroying it in the process. Gungaroo jumped out of the Ride Armor before it exploded, looking at it in shock.

"Why you big jerks! That was my prize from Red! Now you're gonna get it!" Gungaroo got into a battle stance.

"Heh! It's just you squirt, so this will be easy." Lupin smirked as he got out his gun.

"Don't underestimate me because of my size, you jerk! Triangle Kick!" Gungaroo leaped up and brought his feet down in a blaze, the gang dodged it.

"Gungaroo's right. He may be small, but he's quickly agile! So we need to cut him down in size by tricking him!" Axl suggested as he fired his Axl Pistols at Gungaroo, he leaped away from them.

"Vanishing Upper!" Gungaroo yelled as he tried to do a uppercut on X, but he back flipped out of the way, firing a charged shot at Gungaroo, damaging him mediumly.

Gungaroo hoped around the room and tried to hit one of the team members, but they evaded his punches. "Arghhhh! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stand still and let me hit you!" Gungaroo snapped in fury.

"Ya know, for a Reploid who acts like a adult, you sure don't act like one." Zero taunted with a smirk, the gang chuckled at Zero's joke. An anger vein on Gungaroo's forehead appeared.

"I am a adult! I am not a kid!" Gungaroo hoped up and down in anger.

"Are you sure? Do we need to tuck you in your bed to make sure you don't wet your circuirts?" Nana taunted while blowing raspberries at Gungaroo.

"D-Do you think I need sympathy from some girl with a stupid tail out of her butt?!" Gungaroo.

"Oh really? You sure you're not a kid?" Malcolm teased.

"Of course I'm not a kid! Stop making fun of me!" Gungaroo hopped down in anger. Malcolm smirked as he pointed up, Gungaroo was confused by this as he looked up and gawked as Kanzashi and Laura brought their blades down on Gungaroo, slicing him in half. "I-It's not fairrrrrrrrrrr!" Gungaroo screamed in agony as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Too bad for you, you have been sent to a permanent time out." X smiled as he, Zero and Axl walked up to Gungaroo's remains and touched his parts. "Explosion!" X fired a powerful but short ranged burst of energy while Axl manifested a huge hand cannon and fired a powerful shot out of it.

"Hadangeki! (Wave Servering Attack!)" Zero lashed out his Z-Saber and it produced a heavy overhead slash that sends out a wave of energy.

"Now there's only one more and we'll go after the leader of Red Alert himself…" Houki smiled as she and Ling went to get the three perverts out of their cage.

"Yeah…" Axl lowered his head down despondently.

"Axl? What's wrong?" X asked him with concern. He then figured out what's wrong with Axl. "It's about fighting your former boss, isn't it? Don't worry, we'll stop him, I promised." X placed his hand on Axl's shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Axl brightens up. "No time to be feeling down. I think we need to recuirt the last Red Alert Corporal. He might know what's going on."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Future King of Vampires! Deadly Battle of the Night!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes fight Demitril Maximoff in this deadly battle of the night, can our heroes defeat the future King of the Vampires from another dimension? Find out next time!**


	180. The Future King of Vampires!

**A/n: Ladies and gentlemen, here is the chapter with the battle against Demitril Maximoff of Darkstalkers fame. So expect this chapter to be short. Here we go, Chapter 180, start!**

**Chapter 180: The Future King of Vampires! Deadly Battle of the Night!**

* * *

The next day after defeating Vanishing Gungaroo, our heroes were taking a break from missions for now. As they were relaxing, X couldn't help but have some thoughts about what's going to happen next.

"Something's about to happen, I just know it." X said to himself "I just know that something bad might happen. Are we ready to face what's ahead?"

"Hey, X. What's the matter?" Axl asked him "You seem to be worried about something. Is there anything the matter?"

"Yeah, there is." X answers him "I can't help but feel that something powerful is coming. I'm wondering if we can handle it?"

"I'm sure we can handle it." Axl reassured him with a smile. "Don't worry about it, X. If there's anything that comes our way, I'm sure we can handle it."

"Yeah, you're right, Axl." X smiles at him "I guess I was worried over nothing. Come on, let's head back to the others." Axl nods in agreement and both Reploids returned to their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension, there was a huge battle going on as both fighters kept on colliding with each other with explosion after explosion whenever they collide with each other. Both combatants stopped for a moment as stared at each other.

"Is that the best you can do, Demitri?!" The first figure asked him with a sneer. "I was hoping you'll be a lot stronger then that!"

"You haven'r seen anything yet, Jedah!" Demitri answers him "I've yet to show you my true power! And when I finally defeat you, I'll be the king of the vampires!"

"We'll see about that!" Jedah glares at him "You'll have to defeat me for that to happen!" He starts glowing in a red aura.

"That's the plan." Demitri smirked darkly as he starts glowing in a dark blue aura.

Both combatants charged at each other while screaming at the top of their lungs as they collided again, but this time, neither of them were pulling back. They continued to push the other back until their powers from their attack started to glow brightly between them until they vanished to parts unknown.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X dimension**

* * *

"Hey, X. We want to ask you something." Lita says as she and Amy walks up to him.

"Sure, ladies." X smiles at them "What is is you want to know?"

"We want to know how you met with Houki and her friends." Amy answers him "From what we can tell, you guys have been together for some time now. How did you meet them?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I could tell you." X begins to explain "Not long after I was found and activated by Dr. Cain, we found this old building with five capsules and in those capsules were Houki and her friends. We got them out of the capsule, they were sick from a virus that putted them in a coma. Believe it or not, that was over sixty years."

"Sixty years ago?!" Lita gasped in shock "But they don't look that much older than us!"

"That's because they were in suspended animation." X answers her "There was an incident called the Phantom Virus Tragedy that wiped out 10% of Japan, but Houki and her friends were immune to the virus because of their S-Type blood, but they were put into a coma because of the virus. So the scientists from their time puts them in cryosleep, hoping that the medicine would be more advance in the future and save them."

"Which it was, right?" Amy asked as she put the pieces together "So that's how they ended up in this time because of the incident, right?"

"That's right." X answers her before continuing "After we found them, we took them to the hospital to cure them of the virus and we did. So we let them rest while I stood guard to make sure they're all right. Soon they started to wake up and I was the individual they saw, but they didn't take it too kindly."

"What do you mean by that?" Lita asked while raising an eyebrow.

"They thought that I was one of their enemies they knew and tried to attack me." X answers her and continues "I tried to tell them that they were in the future, but they didn't believe me and left the hospital. After they left, I followed them to the one place they're familiar with, Ichika Orimura's old house in Old Tokyo. There, not only they found out that the person they loved was gone, but they also found out I was telling them the truth and they were devastated. I show them the letter that Ichika wrote before he died by one of his neighbors that tells them how much he would miss them after his death and they would live with the life he gave them. So I took it upon myself to be their guardian and teach them how to live in the future since they'll be living here now. After we got to know each other more, I took them to dinner until we encountered our first Maverick. I was able to stop him before he could hurt himself or anyone else in the restaurant and the police took him away. When we got back home, we watched a news report about similar incidents about Reploids turning against humans and the government started labeling these berserk Reploids as Mavericks. Dr. Cain said that he would create an organization to fight the Mavericks and keep the peace to the world. They were called the Maverick Hunters with Sigma as the commander of the group. There was a virus spreading around and was affecting Reploids and turning them into Mavericks, so Sigma and Ling found the source of the virus and it was Zero."

"Wait, Zero was the cause of the Reploids going Maverick?!" Lita gasped in shock "Then how come he's not doing that anymore?"

"That's because after the fight with Sigma, he was cured of the virus and became our friend and ally, but Ling was afraid of him from that incident." X answers her as he continues "However, Sigma was acting strange after the battle with Zero and left the Maverick Hunter and found Vile, another Hunter, to bring to his side about his insane plan. You remember when we told you about all the past eight wars where we fought Sigma?" The two girls nodded "Well, this was when he started this war and wanted to rule the omniverse to create a paradise for Reploids because he thinks that they hidden potential and humans were holding them back. I asked Dr. Cain to put me in the Maverick Hunters, so that I can defeat Sigma and keep the omniverse safe from him. I asked Houki and her friends to join me and they accepted the offer because I helped them when they needed it, so they're returning the favor. Since then, we've been fighting against Sigma to keep the omniverse safe. In one of our past adventures, Sigma tried a different tactic. He found Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki to fight us after he hacked into the Mother Computer and trapped Houki and the others in their nightmare to break them. After I freed Houki and the others from their nightmares and saved the Sarashiki sisters from Sigma's control, we were able to stop him again. As I spend all this time with them, I began to fall in love with Char. I thought she could use some support after what her father tried to do when he was alive, since then we've been lovers up until now."

"That's quite the story there, X." Amy says "I can tell that you and Char are perfect for each two just seem so cute together."

"But I still can't believe that her own father would do that to her." Lita clutched her fist in anger "I'm glad that she's with you. That way, she would forget that horrible father of hers. They must be glad that they met you."

"Thanks, you two." X smiles at them "I'm also glad to meet them too. I'm sure that we'll be together forever." Then his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. What's the emergency, Alia?"

"X, I detected a mysterious person." Alia answers him "He's attacking two girls in Sector 3 of Neo Tokyo! You need to get down there and stop him, ASAP!"

"Roger! We'll be there right away!" X cuts the channel and turns to everyone "We have an attack in Sector 3. We have to get down there and stop this person before he hurts anyone else!"

"Right!" Everyone yell in agreement as they rushed to Sector 3.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sector 3, a man was trying to bite into one of the girls until he was shot in the back by a charged shot, giving the girls enough time to escape.

"Who dares?!" Demitri shouted while looking around "Who dares to strike and challenge me?!" Then he hears a voice shouting at him and her turns around to see they heroes glaring at him with their weapons drawn and in battle stance.

"We dare!" X shouted at him while aiming his X-Buster "We're going to stop you from hurting anyone else!"

"This is what attacked me?" Demitri asked with a frown. "A bunch of mortals? This isn't worth my time."

"Don't underestimate us just because we're mortal." Houki glares at him. "We've dealt with a demon and a god, so you should be no different."

"Is that so?" Demitri asked her with a cruel smile. "Then I guess I could humor you just for the heck of it." Then he looks at X and felt something "This power, what is it? Is that blue armored one a god in disguise? I guess I'll have to find out for myself."

"Heads up, gang." Zero says "He might have something up his sleeves. Keep your guard up." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Looks like this might worth my time after all." Demitri smiled darkly. "Let's see if you're as powerful as you say you are! I'm not going to hold anything back!"

"And neither are we!" X shouted at him as both sides charged at each other and the battle begins.

* * *

**DEMITRI MAXIMOFF (Theme: Demitri's Theme from the Darkstalkers series)**

* * *

"Chaos Flare!" Demitri yelled as he flung a fireball at the team, they dodged out of the way. They watched in horror as the flame hit a trash can, destroying it in the process.

"Who… are you?" Zero growled as he readies his Z-Saber.

Demitri snickered darkly as he bowed. "My name is Demitri Maximoff, the future King of the Vampires. Remember that well when you perish by my hands. Bat Spin!" Demitri warped out of sight and reappeared, hitting Jupiter in a spinning kick aerial attack. "Demon Cradle!" Demitri got up and personal with Houki and did a uppercut attack, knocking her into a wall.

"Shoot! He's powerful! And did he say he was a vampire?" Houki grimaced as she struggled to break free.

"So he's a vampire like Moka and Kokoa?" Ling gasped as she charged towards Demitri and threw a punch at him, but Demitri smirked as he grabbed her punch. Ling gawked in shock.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, little girl?" Demitri mocked as he lifted her up and tighten his hold on her hand.

"Ugh… Stop it… It hurts…" Ling winced.

X started to glow in the blue aura again. Sonico and the rest of the otherworlders gasped as they see X glowing the blue aura, meaning he has activated his limitless potential again. "X?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Let her go, now!" X growled as he warped in front of Demitri, catching him off guard and he punched the vampire in the face, making him let go of Ling's hand. X knees down and looks at Ling. "You alright, Ling?"

"Yeah." Ling nodded. "I thought that vampire was going to break my hand or worse!" Ling rubbed her hand to ease the pain.

"That's good to hear." X smiled before he glared at Demitri getting up and snarling at X.

"Blue one… I am interested in that power you hold… You cannot be stronger than the future King of the Vampires! Dashing Demon Cradle!" Demitri yelled as he dashed towards X, but X side stepped out of the way. Demitri spit on the ground. "Hmph, you are strong for a puppet." Demitri turned into bats and he shouted out "Demon Blast!" The bats charged towards X, but he warped out of sight. When Demitri returned to human form, X warped behind him and did a kick on his back, knocking him back a little. X got into a battle stance while Demitri growled before chuckling darkly. "I have to admit, you are a formidable opponent than Belial Aensland and her wretched daughter, but play time is over!" Demitri yelled as he glowed a dark aura around him and transformed into his true form, a humanoid bat.

"Whoa! He really is a vampire!" Lupin's eyes widen. "I have seen some weird stuff over the years, but this one takes the cake!"

"Two can play that game…" X frowned as he switched to the Ultimate Armor. Demitri charged towards X and threw a punch at him, but X blocked it with his hand and punched Demitri 25 times.

"Whoa! It's like Dragon Ball Z here!" Arisa cheered.

"Hmm…" Saki H. nodded. Since Saki H. and Saki T. discovered they have the same first name, Tohru and X decided to call the Saki from Tohru's universe Saki H. and the other Saki, Saki T.

"Bat Spin!" Demitri growled as he tried to hit X with his attack, but X leaped out of the way and fired a charged shot at Demitri, giving him medium damage. Demitri snarled as he did Chaos Flare on X, hitting him for medium damage. X recovered and did a uppercut on Demitri. Demitri tried to used Demon Blast on X, but he warped out of the way.

"Take this!" X yelled as he charged towards Demitri who charged back, both fists collided and a mini-explosion occurred. X and Demitri were panting heavily.

"Hmph!" Demitri sneered. "You put up a better fight than I thought…" Demitri got into a battle stance, X and the gang gulped, but a dark portal leading to Demitri's world appeared behind Demitri. Demitri lowered his stance. "…Very well, I will spare your world for now…" Demitri walked into the portal before looking back at the team. "I may consider sparing your world forever depending on how I feel…." With that said, Demitri stepped into the portal and the portal vanished.

"Y-Yikes… I hope we don't see this Demitri guy ever again…" Momoko shivered in fright.

"If we're lucky, he may be true to his word and spare our world forever. Something tells me he may be a vampire, but I think he's a noble one who stays true to his word." Zero theorized. Everyone nodded in agreement and hoped that they're right about Demitri being a noble vampire.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Soldier Stonekong: The Last Glide Armor Part! Overcoming the Darkness Inside of You!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes get the last Glide Armor part and the gang recruits Soldier Stonekong, so stay tuned for more updates. Now before I close this chapter, I have a feeling that some of you are wondering why I didn't add in Demitri's attacks that has blood in them. Well, this is a K rated fanfic and I had to not add in the moves that Demitri has with blood in them. So I hope you understand my reason for doing this and I'll see you next chapter.**


	181. Soldier Stonekong

**Chapter 181: Solider Stonekong: The Last Glide Armor Part! Overcoming the Darkness Inside of You!**

* * *

The next day after the battle with Demitri, the heroes were recovering from the battle with him and Ling has her hand bandaged from his grip.

"That should do it, Ling." Suzu smiled while wrapping her hand in bandages. "You should not use that hand until tomorrow. That way it can heal faster and you'll be punching someone's lights out again in no time."

"Thanks a lot, Suzu." Ling smiles at her. "I'm just glad that it's this hand and not the other one with Archie's bracelet. He would be devastated if this was crushed."

"What was that power you used on that guy, X?" Kyo asked him "That was just incredible! I had no idea you could do that!"

"The same for the rest of us." Serena agrees. "Even I can't use that kind of power. Where did you acquire such power?"

"That was X's limitless potential." Houki answers her. "He uses that power whenever he feels angry, someone insults or harm us in any way. It's helped us in our battles against Sigma every time."

"As for how X got that power, I think I can answer that." Malcolm steps in. "I've been studying about the research about Dr. Light, X's creator, and his accomplishes, including his innovation of making the Robot Masters. Robots that he made to think for themselves much like Reploids can. You can say they're the prototypes to the Reploids in a sense. His biggest achievement was making Megaan, X's predecessor, to stop his former colleague Dr. Wily. There also one article I found rather interesting because it involves a being from outer space called Duo I believe. Not much else is known about him other than the fact that he knew Dr. Light and MegaMan."

"X, you remember what Dr. Light said that one time?" Cecilia asked him as she remembered something important. "He said that your power was from an old friend of his from outer space. Could he mean this Duo character?"

"It could be." X answers her. "That must be the reason why Dr. Light sealed me away because I wasn't ready for the world yet until now" Then his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "Yes, this is X."

"X, I've located the last Red Alert Corporal." Alia answers him. "His name is Soldier Stonekong and he's in an old Shinto temple at the foot of Mt. Fuji."

"The great and wise Soldier Stonekong. It would be best if we can get him on our side," Axl suggested.

"You know this Soldier Stonekong guy, Axl?" Jigen asked, piped with interest.

"Yep. He's considered the wisest of Red Alert, I don't know why he joined Red Alert since he's really wise and why he didn't joined the Maverick Hunters, he said it was a test or something to determined who should he remain loyal to. We need to get him on our side if we're going to figure out Red Alert's master plans and the identity of the Professor." Axl suggested.

"Alright then. Let's head on to the Shinto Temple then." X urged.

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm staying home so my hand can recover, be sure to bring me back some souvenir for me, okay?" Ling winked.

"Don't worry, we'll bring back some souvenirs for you, Ling." Axl gave her a thumbs up as everyone headed for the Shinto Temple at the foot of Mt. Fuji.

* * *

The gang got off of the air carrier and looked around, it was truly a majestic beauty. Houki breathes in the fresh air and smiled. "For some reason, it reminds me of my home in Old Tokyo."

"Hmm?" Goemon raised an eyebrow. "This place reminds you of your home?"

"Yep." Houki nodded as she looks at the beautiful scenery before. "Before ISes were created, me and my big sister would often offer our prayers to the gods of yore as a way of thanks for protecting our home and world. Maybe one day, I will build a shrine to honor both my ancestors and the gods they worshiped." Houki closed her eyes and smiled.

"I see. That is a honorable way of remembering your family like that." Goemon smiled slightly.

"But why are you serving a thief like Lupin to begin with?" Suzu glared.

"I have my reasons for being part of Lupin's gang." Goemon shrugged.

"Oookay." Zero shrugged as he walked forward. "Let's move and find Stonekong and get him on our side."

* * *

As our heroes were navigating the rough terrain and battling Mavericks that got in their way, X's helmet gem lights up and pointed upwards. "Well, what do you know?" Axl whistled. "Another Light Capsule is inside that branch. X, you know what to do." X nodded as he switched to the Falcon Armor and flew up to the hidden branch. Indeed, a Light Capsule is carefully hidden in the branches.

X walked up to the capsule and it activates, revealing the hologram of Dr. Light. X switched to the almost completed Glide Armor and listen well to Dr. Light's words. "X, by the time you find this capsule, the Glide Armor is completed. Take the leg parts of the Glide Armor, with them, you can glide to land safely on safe terrain. I wish you and the IS pilots luck on bringing peace to the omniverse, X." Dr. Light smiled as his hologram disappeared. X stepped into the capsule and light shined around him and he has the leg parts of the Glide Armor, the Glide Armor is completed. X glided down to his friends.

"So at last, the Glide Armor is completed." Zero smiled. "Now we need to find Soldier Stonekong and get him on our side." Everyone nodded in agreement and pressed forward.

* * *

After destroying stone monkey head robots, a yellow gorillia with a stone sword and shield leaped down and glared at the gang. It was Soldier Stonekong! "So you finally made it…" Stonekong glared at the heroes as he got out his sword and shield. "But it's too late for you to stop us, so fight me!"

"No! We don't want to do that!" Cecilia protested as she and Axl stepped forward.

"The great and wise Soldier Stonekong… You of all people should know that Red Alert has changed… Please, fight alongside us, Stonekong." Axl pleaded.

"I am well aware that I'm being used by the Professor, but my loyalty is with Red Alert, so enough talking, fight me!" Stonekong got into a battle stance.

"No! We won't do that! There is still time for you to leave Red Alert and become a Maverick Hunter!" Cecilia protested. Stonekong stared at Cecilia.

"I know you… You're the last of the Alcott clan. I give you my condolences for your deceased family of long ago, but you must fight me." Stonekong reasoned.

"I don't want to do that, neither will you. There has to be other means to avoid conflict. I know you don't have the heart of being evil. There is good remaining within you." Cecilia pleaded. "My family may be gone, that is true. But I have a new family now, X and my friends."

"Hmm…" Stonekong closed his eyes and continued. "Your friends are your new family now? Do they really mean that much to you?"

"Of course they do." Malcolm steps up. "I know for a fact that Cecilia will restore her family's fortune and her friends will help her accomplish that goal. Heck, I will also help her restore her family's fortune even though the Sohmas and Alcotts are rivals for some reason, but we need to put aside our difference and work together to save our omniverse!" Malcolm reasoned.

"Hmm… If I join you Hunters, you will follow the same path of justice I follow?" Stonekong questioned them.

"Of course we will!" Axl beamed. "The Maverick Hunters are well respected and they protect the humans unlike Red Alert now. So it's not too late to switch sides, Stonekong. So please, help us stop Red."

Stonekong was silent for a moment until he opened his eyes with a smile. "Your words have moved me, young ones. Red Alert has lost the path of honor when the Professor controlled the group, so it is natural that I help you stop them. I will leave Red Alert and join the Maverick Hunters."

"Awesome! Now we can take the fight to Red himself!" Nana cheered. Stonekong walked up to X, Zero and Axl and held out his hand.

"X and Zero. Take my powers. You too, Axl. Axl… You have grown into a fine adult Reploid since the last time I saw you. I'm sure you'll become a great Maverick Hunter one day." X, Zero and Axl nodded as they touched Stonekong's hand.

"Gaea Shield!" X yelled as he made a stone shield appear in front of his X-Buster. Axl did the same.

"Gokumonken! (Prison Gate Sword!)" Zero got into a defensive stance with his Z-Saber.

Axl smiled as he looked at the sky with a now serious frown. 'Hang in there, Red… I'm coming…'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Before the Final Battle: Arc 9: Part 1 of 2: Feelings of Betrayal! The Mastermind Behind the Ruined Sohma Reputation Reveals Himself!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes find and confront the true mastermind behind the Sohma Family's troubled reputation and you won't believe who it is! So stay tuned for more Mega updates! See you there!**


	182. Before the Final Battle: Arc 9: 1 of 2

**A/n: Only four more chapters to go until the end of the ninth arc and we will go into Arc 10, the final arc of MegaMan X IS, so here is part one of the two part BTFB leading up to the conclusion of Arc 9.**

**Chapter 182: Before the Final Battle: Arc 9: Part 1 of 2: Feelings of Betrayal! The Mastermind Behind the Ruined Sohma Reputation Reveals Himself!**

* * *

The next day after recruiting Soldier Stonekong, the heroes were resting up for their next mission incase Red Alert strikes again. Malcolm was on the balcony looking over Neo Tokyo and at the Spark Lens in his hand.

"i wonder why my parents found the Spark Lens in the first place?" Malcolm asked himself while looking at the Spark Lens "There must be a reason for why they found it." Then he hears a voice behind him that startled him and he jumped and almost dropped the Spark Lens.

"Hey, Malcolm. So this is where you've been?" Cecilia walks up to him "What's the matter? You seem rather jumpy all of a sudden."

"I-It's nothing, really!" Malcolm laugh nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you hiding something behind your back?" Cecilia asked him while raising an eyebrow "Is there something back there?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Malcolm grinned sheepishly "So what was the reason for you finding me here?"

"Oh, that's right." Cecilia remembered what she came here for. "We're trying to come up with a plan to stop Red Alert and you were the only one that's missing. I came out here to find you."

"Oh, I see." Malcolm nodded. "I guess I had a lot on my mind. I just can't shake this feeling I have. Like something's about to happen."

"You don't have to worry." Cecilia smiles at him "You have us now. If there's anything bothering you, we'll get through it together."

"You're right." Malcolm smiles back at her "I guess I was just a little paranoid about something stupid. Let's head back to the others." Cecilia nods in agreement and both walked back inside while holding hands.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Maverick Hunter Base**

* * *

"There's no doubt about it, Alia." Signas crossed his arms "Stephan was never missing this whole time, but went into hiding. Up until now, he's been under our radar, but now we found him and his hiding spot."

"But why would he want to put his family in a bad reputation and let his own nephew take the fall?" Alia asked him with concern. "It doesn't make any sense..."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Signas answers her with a frown. "But one thing's for sure, if this is where he's been hiding for the last couple of days, then he must have something on his agenda. Contact the X-Squad, they need to be here for this."

"Right away, sir!" Alia saluted to Signas and contacts the X-Squad.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

X hears his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. What's the emergency, Alia?"

"X, we've managed to locate Stephan Sohma." Alia answers him "We need all of you to return to Hunter Base for a debriefing. We found where Stephan has been hiding the entire time."

"Roger! We'll be there right away!" X salutes and cuts the channel. He turns his attention to the team and says "Alia and commander Signas has found the location of Stephan. We need to head for Hunter Base." Everyone nods in agreement and headed for Hunter Base.

* * *

Later at Hunter Base, X and the gang entered the Command Room where both Signas and Alia were waiting for them. The heroes all gathered around them and saluted.

"We're here as you instructed, commander." X saluted to him.

"At ease, X-Squad." Signas acknowledged. "Now the reason why we called you here is because of this. We were able to find the location of Stephan Sohma."

"Really, you found my uncle?!" Malcolm asked him with hope "Where is he? Is he okay?!"

"Calm down, Malcolm." Signas told him calmly. "I know that you're excited to see him again, but you must listen to us. Have any of you ever notice that we never found any sort of clue to Stephan's whereabouts?" Everyone nodded "That's because he was never missing in the first place. He was hiding out from us this entire time."

"But why would he hide from us?" Tohru asked him "There must be a reason why we never found anything about him. Maybe he was hiding out of sight from Red Alert?"

"I pray that's the case." Signas frowned and turns to Alia "Alia, would you mind showing them Stephan's location?"

"Will do, sir." Alia types on her computer "Houki, I know that you and your friends may not like this, but he's been hiding out in Phantom Task's old base."

"WHAT?!" The IS girls gasped in shock.

"We couldn't believe it ourselves." Alia nodded with a serious frown. "But this is where he's been hiding."

"Now that you know where he's been hiding all this time." Signas tensed "Now it's time to find him. X-Squad, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted and warped to Phantom Task's old base.

* * *

Later, they've arrived at the entrance of Phantom Task's old base. Ever since the Phantom Virus Tragedy, their base was shut down by the government and anyone who worked with them and survived the virus were arrested and locked away in a maximum security prison for their crimes.

"I never thought we would see this again." Houki muttered as she looks at the old Phantom Task base. "This place has nothing but bad memories."

"No kidding." Tatenashi agrees "Even though we were in suspended animation because of the virus they've unleashed, Ichika was still able to stop them. At the cost of his life."

"Looks like we have to enter the building to find Stephan." X figured "We have to know the reason why he's been hiding here for some time now. We have to find him and question him for his motives."

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and entered the facility to find Stephan.

* * *

Halfway through the base, they found an old computer that looks like it's been used recently. This has confused the heroes as they looked at the computer.

"Wait, didn't you say that this place was abandon for a long time?" Axl asked the IS girls and they nodded "From the looks of this place, I'd say that someone was using this to create something big."

"Let's see what he's been up to." Amy says as she types on the computer. Then the screen appears to show what looks like a dragon looking monster. They looked on the screen to see the Red Alert emblem on the plans and the creator of the monster is Stephan Sohma.

"Wait, this can't be true." Malcolm gasped in shock. "There's no way uncle would do this. He couldn't, he wouldn't."

"I'm afraid it is true." Zero said grimly. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight him." He turns to see an open door "That must lead further down. Let's go and find Stephan." Everyone nods and headed for the open door with Malcolm trailing behind.

* * *

As our heroes made their way further down, they found a massive room that looks brand new and not aging like everywhere else in the base.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember this room!" Cecilia gasped in shock "This wasn't here the last time we fought Phantom Task! What's going on here?!"

"Something tells me this was built only recent." Laura theorized "If Stephan is really here, then that could only mean-" Just before Laura could finish her sentence, they heard the sound of footsteps and clapping.

"That was very impressive there, Hunters." The voice says "It's like I said before, you really are as I pictured." X, Zero, Axl and the IS girls gasped in shock at those words because only one person said that to them. The figure walks out of the shadows to reveal himself as Stephan Sohma. "I'll be honest with all of you, I didn't think you would found me out, but I'm glad you did."

"Uncle, there you are!" Malcolm gasped happily as he runs up to Stephan and hugs him and he hugs him back, but the heroes were looking at him with fierce glares "I was so worried about you! Now you can come home again! Come on, let's go home." He tries to pull Stephan's arm, but he wouldn't budged. "Uncle, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?" Then Stephan started to chuckle which then goes into a full on evil laugh.

"Malcolm, get away from him!" X shouted at him, but it was too late as Stephan actives his RepArmor and punched Malcolm back to the group.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" Stephan grinned cruelly. "I've waiting for 11 years to finally get you out of the way!"

"Uncle, what do you mean?!" Malcolm asked him as tears began to fall out of his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, you poor naive nephew of mine." Stephan tsked with a evil smirk. "I've spent the last 11 years raising a little idiot that takes after my brother, sister in law and father! But with them out of the way, I can finally reclaim my birthright that belonged to me from the beginning!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Before the Final Battle: Arc 9: Part 2 of 2: The Dark Ambitions of Stephan! Find Your Resolve to Fight, Ultraman Tiga!**

**A/N: Weren't expecting that, were you? All this time, it was Stephan who is behind the Sohma Family's trouble reputation, but why is he doing this? Find out next time on the final part of Before the Final Battle: Arc 9. See you there! Same Mega time, same Mega story!**


	183. Before the Final Battle: Arc 9: 2 of 2

**Chapter 183: Before the Final Battle: Arc 9: Part 2 of 2: The Dark Ambitions of Stephan! Find your Resolve to Fight, Ultraman Tiga!**

* * *

"So you were behind everything, Stephan!" X yells at him "You're the one that had Tornado Tonion broadcast annoying messages at your radio tower, ordered Yami and Eleking to attack your power plant, stationed Flame Hyenard and Akito at your research facility, hired the Foreman and his crew to tear down the shrine for a department store and gave them those depth charges and had Vanishing Gungaroo at your Tunnel Base! All the while keeping yourself out of sight so that Malcolm would take the blame for everything you've done!"

"You make it sound so easy!" Stephan glares at him "I had to plan every moment out to make sure they work properly. I made sure everything was working perfectly, so that they could do their parts. But it looks like that failed miserably."

"I won't forgive you or the Professor for making me attack my friends!" Yami glares at him.

"Don't make me laugh, blondie!" Stephan retorted. "When was the last time you ever cared for them? All I did was to help you amplify your hatred for them. And why would you care about them in the first place? You're not even human, you're an assassin and a living weapon bent on doing what you're created for!"

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Rito growled at Stephan "Even if she is an assassin, we would still treat her like a human and love her just the same!" Everyone in Rito's group nodded in agreement.

"Everyone…" Yami smiles at them with tears in her eyes.

"But why would you let your own nephew take all the blame?!" Suzu asked him "You know that if he takes all the blame, you won't escape from it either!"

"That may be true." Stephan nodded with a sinister smile. "But that's why I'm gonna rebuild it from the ground up. Once my nephew is out of the way, I can rebuild my family to a new age!"

"But why do all this, uncle?" Malcolm asked him, feeling sorrow from this. "Why would you want me out of the way? I even looked up to you!"

"Oh, get it through your thick skull, Malcolm!" Stephan says "I. Never. Even. Loved. You. At. All! You've been nothing but an annoying brat that never seems to go away!"

From those words, Malcolm's entire world shattered like glass as his uncle reveals that he never even loved him. He falls to his knees and on his hands as the Spark Lens falls out of his subspace pocket and slides up to Stephan.

"Malcolm!" Everyone shouted and ran up to their friend, only to find him broken and crying.

"I was wondering where this went." Stephan smiled evilly as he picks up the Spark Lens "The Professor was looking for this, but this time I'll have the last laugh!"

"How could you do this to him?!" Serena glares at him "He loved you, but this is what he gets from you? Betrayal?! What is it you want to gain from all this?!"

"Revenge." Stephan answers her "Revenge on Phantom Task for killing my mother! Revenge on my father for denying me my birthright! Revenge on Tabane for making those accursed ISes! And most importantly, revenge on Dr. Thomas Light for creating robots that can think for themselves!"

"Why would you want revenge on Dr. Light and Houki's sister?" X asked him as he glared at Stephan. "He was only trying to create a world where both humans and robots could live together peacefully and she made the ISes to help people!"

"Don't try to act all innocent with me!" Stephan snapped. "You all know the reason why! Because of the ISes, the Phantom Virus Tragedy happened because some stupid kids wanted to play hero! As for Thomas, you already know the reason, X. Why do you think that the Reploids always seem to go Maverick? If you answered the virus, I'll give some points for a good guess. But the real reason was because he gave them the ability to think for themselves! Why do you think we've been having various outbreaks of Mavericks? Because they've been choosing to go Maverick since they can think for themselves!" Everyone glared at him and got into battle stances "Looks like I've stalled you enough for this to work. Now prepare yourselves for my greatest creation, Neosaurus!" The lights turns on to show a red and blue dragon looking monster with a sail going from his head to the tip of his tail, a golden stomach and spikes on his shoulders. "I was tasked by the Professor to make this monster incase the others were defeated, but I didn't count on you bringing them to your side! Well, that doesn't matter anymore since I can use Neosaurus to bring this city to its knees, starting with Maverick Hunter Headquarters! Neosaurus, awaken! I command you!" From his command, Neosaurus awakens and roars. Then a floating platform lands next to Stephan and he mounts it. "Looks like I won't be needing you anymore, Malcolm. So consider yourself disowned." He opens the ceiling doors and the floor lifts Neosaurus out of the base and into the outside. Stephan was looking at Neo Tokyo and commands Neosaurus to destroy it and he does as Neosaurus make his way to the city.

After Stephan and Neosaurus left the base to destroy Neo Tokyo, the heroes were still inside the base looking at the open hatch above them and was shocked to see this realization.

"So all this time, he never loved Malcolm at all." Kyo growled in fury as he clutched his right hand. "He only used him because he was the heir to his family. He wanted Malcolm to take all the blame for these shady stuff he's been doing and rebuild it once everything died down."

"Looks like the writings on the wall." X nodded with a frown. "He's nothing more than a human Maverick and he must be stopped! He did this to our friend and he must face justice for his crimes!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement.

"But what about Malcolm?" Fuuri asked "He doesn't look too good. He won't move."

"I'll watch over him." Cecilia offered. "He's gonna need the moral support."

"Ok, Cecilia. We'll leave him in your care." X agreed. "We're gonna try and stop Stephan and Neosaurus before they bring the city and Hunter Base to the ground!"

"Leave him to me!" Cecilia nodded. "You guys deal with them!"

"Right!" Everyone else yells in agreement and left to stop Stephan and Neosaurus from destroying their home while Cecilia stays behind to comfort Malcolm.

* * *

Meanwhile in Neo Tokyo, the humans and Reploids were going about their daily lives until they heard loud footsteps. They looked down the street to see Neosaurus stomping down the street and they started running and screaming for their lives. Then Neosaurus stops in his tracks and was looking directly at Maverick Hunter Base.

"Let's see if they'll meet my demands." Stephan snickered darkly as he pushed a button on his control panel to make a satellite appear under the platform and a small camera appeared on the panel and points at him. He fires a beam at Hunter Base's antenna and appears on Alia's computer in the Command Room. "Well, hello there Commander Signas and miss Alia. How are you two doing this fine evening?"

"Dang it, Stephan!" Signas yells at him "I can't believe you would go to such great lengths just to get what you want! Using your own nephew was bad enough, but disowning him like he's an object?! You've sunk to a new low!"

"It's all part of business, after all." Stephan frowned "I figured he would be trouble when he becomes 18 and inherit everything. So I've decided to get rid of the problem. It was all a matter of time before he took everything that should've been mine in the first place."

"I can't believe you would just toss him away like yesterday's trash!" Alia snarled "He's not an object to be just thrown away like that, he's a person! You're nothing but a monster, Stephan! But compared to Xellos and the monsters we've faced, I wonder who the real monster is?"

"Now that's just plain rude, but let's get down to business." Stephan retorted. "If you don't want your precious city reduced to rubble, you're gonna have to surrender to me or I'll have Neosaurus flatten this city! The choice is yours."

"Not on your life, Stephan!" Signas glares at him "We're not going to surrender to you! Not now, not ever! We now see you for who you really are. You're nothing but a human Maverick that only used his own nephew to get what he wants!"

"That's too bad." Stephan frowned "And here I thought we would come to a more civilized matter and come an agreement, but I guess not."

"Civilized, my foot!" Alia snapped "You used other people just to get what you want and then toss them aside when you're done with them! You have no right to be called his uncle ever again!" The screen turns off and Alia turns to Signas. "So what should we do, commander?"

"Looks like we have no choice." Signas answers her "Send out all troops to save the civilians and stop their advance! Make sure they never get any closer to here! Keep them distracted until the X-Squad arrive!"

"Yes, sir!" Alia saluted to Signas and turns to her computer.

Back outside with Stephan and Neosaurus, Stephan cuts the transmission with a heavy sigh. "You try to be reasonable, but they just won't listen. Well, I guess that means they made their choice to be destroyed! Neosaurus, level this city so that nothing but ashes remain!" Neosaurus roars on command and starts to destroy the city with Stephan watching the destruction. Then he barely avoids a buster shot and he turns to see the heroes glaring at him with their weapons drawn. "Looks like you're too late, Hunters! Soon everything in this city will be gone and I'll rebuild it in my own image!"

"Not on our watch, Stephan!" X countered. "We're gonna make you pay for lying to not just Malcolm, but everyone here! You're going down!"

"We'll see about that, blue boy!" Stephan growled as he turns on the autopilot on the platform and jumps off to face the heroes. "I'll turn every Reploid here into scrap metal and rebuild you into what you're supposed to be! A robot not meant to think for himself!" He bring out a battle ax as he charges at the Hunters and the battle begins.

Back with Neosaurus, as he was tearing through Neo Tokyo, he hears two roars and was hit by beam attack and made him stager a bit. He looks ahead of him to see both Gomora and Eleking roaring at him and challenging him to a fight. The three monsters charged at each other and the battle begins.

* * *

Back at the old Phantom Task base, Cecilia was still trying to bring Malcolm back to his old self, but to no avail as his heart was shattered by the one person that he loved.

"Malcolm, I know you can get out of this!" Cecilia reasoned "You can't just let Stephan bring you down like this! I know for a fact that you're must stronger than him!"

"What's the use?" Malcolm sniffled. "I can't seem to do anything right. I can never be the person that my parents want me to be."

"That's not true!" Cecilia says "Of course you're not like your parents because you're you! You can decide on the path you take in life, no one else! We can help you walk down that path. I'll also be there for you when you need it!"

"But what can I do?!" Malcolm asked her "I can't get myself to fight him, let alone do anything! How can you say that you'll always be there for me, when you'll just leave me like uncle did?"

"This!" Cecilia cups his cheeks with her hand and pulls closer to her and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before she parted her lips from his and looked at him with a calming look. "We'll never leave you like he did. We'll be your family and we'll get through this together." She stands back up and held her hand out to Malcolm. "Now stand up. We have a mission to complete and we can't do it without you. You're a part of this team and we'll stick together until the end."

Malcolm looks at his hands and clutched his fist with determination burning in his eyes. He looks up at Cecilia and says "You're right, Cecilia. I can't let this happen to me. I'm not my parents, but myself and I can make my own choices." He takes Cecilia \'s hand and she pulls him up to his feet. "We have a job to do and that's to protect our home. I'm not going to let my uncle get away with this that easily! Let's head back to our friends, they'll needing our help."

"Yeah, let's go help them." Cecilia nods in agreement and both left the base to help their friends and save their home.

* * *

Back with the rest of the team, the battle between the X-Squad and Stephan was going a lot better than the battle with Gomora and Eleking against Neosaurus. X fires a charge shot at Stephan, but he blocks it with his battle ax and redirects it straight to the platform. By the time he realized it, it was already too late as the platform was hit and explodes from the attack. Then Neosaurus started to go crazy as he held his head and roaring in pain. Then Neosaurus started going on a violent rampage as both Gomora and Eleking continues to fight him.

"Now you've done it!" Stephan growled. "Without the controls on the platform, he'll go on a violent rampage until there's nothing left! He's gonna destroy the world!"

"That's your fault for making that monster!" Houki yells at him "You should've considered the consequences for your actions! Now everyone's gonna pay the price for all that you've done! Time for you to face justice for your crimes!"

"We'll see about that!" Stephan glares at them "Now the real battle starts and I'll be the victor here!" The he hears a voice calling out to him.

"Hey uncle!" Malcolm shouted at him and tackles him "That's for everything you've done!" The Spark Lens flies out of Stephan's hand and Malcolm grabs it form the air. "And I'll be taking this back. You won't be needing it anymore!"

"Sorry we're a bit late!" Cecilia winked as she joins the heroes "Traffic was murder getting here. But now that we're here, we can finally finish him off!"

"Hey guys!" Malcolm shouted to the team. "I'll handle Neosaurus while the rest of you deal with my uncle! We're gonna finish both of them in one fell swoop!"

"You got it, Malcolm!" X agreed. "Leave your uncle to us and we'll leave Neosaurus to you! You go get him, Ultraman Tiga!" Everyone looked at both X and Malcolm with confused expressions.

"Leave him to me!" Malcolm grinned as he holds the Spark Lens upward and yells. "TIGA!" And in a bright flash of light, Malcolm was transformed into Ultraman Tiga. Everyone, but X, gasped in shock as they saw Malcolm transform into Ultraman Tiga right before their eyes.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kyo gasped in shock "You mean to tell me that Malcolm was Ultraman Tiga this whole time and we never knew about it?!"

"I never would have thought about it." Serena says "I always knew he was special somehow, I never thought he was this special! Fate must've brought them together the fight in this war and help us save the omniverse."

"I knew he was Ultraman Tiga this whole time." X told everyone. "He told me that it was time for him to return to our world and help save it from evil. Now we can work together to keep the omniverse safe from evil!" Ultraman Tiga looks at X and gives him a thumps up and X gives him a thumps up back. He turns back to Neosaurus and charges at him and the battle continues on.

Neosaurus fired the Helix Beam from his chest plate, it's two blue beams that fired in a spiral formation, Ultraman Tiga, Eleking and Gomora dodged it, but it homed behind them and Ultraman Tiga got an idea. He gestures Eleking and Gomora to follow his lead and they did and the Helix Beam hit Neosaurus instead, giving him medium damage.. Eleking fired electric discs at Neosaurus, giving him medium damage again. Gomora then rushed into Neosaurus and used his horn to impale Neosaurus to give him bigger damage.

Back with the battle between Stephan and the Hunters, Zero leaped up and slashed Stephan, but he blocked his Z-Saber with his axe, but X got behind him and punched Stephan in the back. "You meddlesome ancient piece of junk!" Stephan growled as he swiped his axe at X, but Char got in the way and blocked the axe with her spear. Houki then got behind Stephan and slashed him three times with her katanas.

Meanwhile, Neosaurus used the spikes on his shoulders to slash Ultraman Tiga, but he recovered and switch to Power Mode. Ultraman Tiga punched and kicked Neosauraus three times, giving the monster bigger damage than before. Neosaurus used its tail to constrict Ultraman Tiga. Luckily, Eleking rammed into Neosaurus and gave the monster bigger damage than before, freeing Tiga. Only 2 minutes and 15 seconds left.

Back to the battle with Stephan, he swipe his axe at Kyo who leg sweep kick him and knocked him to the ground. Yuki got out his daggers and charged towards Stephan and slashed him three times with the daggers. "You meddlesome brats!" Stephan snarled in fury as he got back up and tried to slash Axl, but he back flipped out of the way and fired his Axl Pistols at Stephan, giving him medium damage. Kanzashi charged towards Stephan with her greatsword and both warriors locked weapons. It was a good power struggle for about thirty seconds until Kanzashi got the upper hand and slashed Stephan three times. Stephan snarled as he got into a defensive stance.

Back to the battle of the giants, Neosaurus roared as he fired his Helix Beam at Ultraman Tiga and his friends. Ultraman Tiga made a barrier which dispelled the attack. 'Alright! Time to put an end to my uncle's evil ambitions!' Malcolm shouted as he and Ultraman Tiga shouted out "Zeppelion Ray!" Ultraman Tiga fired his finishing move combined with Eleking and Gomora's attacks which made a powerful attack which drilled through Neosaurus' chest plate, Neosaurus roared in agony as the battle comes to an end.

Stephan heard Neosaurus' roar and looked around to see Neosaurus defeated. "M-My greatest creation! My life's work!" Suddenly, Neosaurus began falling back, and Stephan was in his line of sight. "No! No!" Stephan screamed in anguish as Neosaurus fell on top of him, crushing him. Neosaurus then exploded, taking Stephan with him.

* * *

After the battle with both Stephan and Neosaurus, Ultraman Tiga turns back into Malcolm in front of his friends with Eleking in his arms and Gomora leaves Neo Tokyo incase he's ever needed again. Everyone runs up to Malcolm and were happy to see him back to his old self again.

"Malcolm, you did it!" Cecilia hugs him and he hugs her back "You defeated Neosaurus and save Neo Tokyo and Maverick Hunter Base from your uncle!"

"It was thanks to you, Cecilia." Malcolm smiles at her "If it wasn't for you, I would still be broken and I would never have been the same ever again. I owe you a lot for that." Cecilia blushed at his praise and kissed his cheek.

"We're glad to have you back, Malcolm." X smiled as he placed his hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "We would've been in real trouble if you haven't showed up when you did. We're grateful to have you on our team."

"Thank you, X." Malcolm said with gratitude. "That means a lot coming from you, but there's something I want to say." He looks at Zero. "Zero, remember what you asked me when you gave me my RepArmor on my first day as a Maverick Hunter?"

"I do remember that day." Zero answers him while raising an eyebrow "Why do you ask?"

"Just this." Malcolm begins to explain "The real reason I joined the Maverick Hunters was to find my uncle and bring him home, but now that's changed." He turns to look at the destruction "After all that's happened up until now, all I could ever think about was my uncle, but not anymore." He turns back to the others "Now I have a new reason to be in the Maverick Hunters and that's to protect everyone! I want to keep on protecting our home from anyone that dares to cross our path! I want to make sure everyone is safe from this evil that's trying to bring the omniverse to its knees and we can't let that happen!"

"You got that right! Now that Stephan has passed away, all that's left is Red Alert and the Professor. We're doing this for not only for Axl, but for everyone who lives in this omniverse!" Suzu grinned. Everyone else agreed as they looked at the rising sun.

* * *

**Meanwhile… in an unknown place in Red Alert HQ…**

* * *

"Hmph! So Stephan was all talk anyway…" Sigma's voice sneered in the darkness. "No matter. Once I acquired Axl's power and the Spark Lens, the entire omniverse will be mine!" Sigma laughed evilly in the darkness.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: The Final Battle: Arc 9: Part 1 of 2: Storm Crimson Palace! Good Bye Red…**

**A/N: Next up is part 1 of the finale of Arc 9, and after part 2, we go into the final arc, Arc 10! So hold on to your hats to this epic two parter finale of Arc 9! See you then!**


	184. The Final Battle: Arc 9: 1 of 2

**A/n: Well, time for part 1 of the finale of Arc 9. Then after part 2, it's time for the final arc that follows the plot of MegaMan X8, so here we go, part 1 of the final battles of Arc 9!**

**Chapter 184: The Final Battle: Arc 9: Part 1 of 2: Storm Crimson Palace! Good Bye Red…**

* * *

Three days has passed since Stephan and Neosaurus were defeated, Malcolm has finally moved on from his tyrannical uncle and has found his new home with the X-Squad. While everyone was resting back at X-Estate, Geoffrey and Martha were in the kitchen making breakfast for the heroes.

"So, all this time that master Stephan was behind the family's bad reputation." Geoffrey muttered "I just simply can't believe it he would do any of this."

"I was just as shock as you, Geoffrey." Martha agrees "On the plus side, master Malcolm was finally able to stand up for himself against his own uncle. But he wasn't alone on that because he now has friends to help him."

"That's not the only thing." Geoffrey smiles while looking at Malcolm and Cecilia sitting together. "It looks like that master Malcolm and miss Cecilia are now together and will for the rest of their lives."

"It's too bad that the damage's done." Martha frowned "Because of Stephan's shady business, the Sohma family has lost its reputation with the people from his actions. Master Malcolm even had to sell his mansion to help repair for the damage to Neo Tokyo."

"I'm not too worry." Geoffrey says "Like with miss Houki, he'll find a way to regain his family's reputation with everyone. And who knows, he just might be able to end this foolish feud between their families that's been going on for generations with miss Cecilia. Besides, houses are replaceable. He can always buy another one some other time when this war is over."

"You're right." Martha smiles at him "I guess I was worried over nothing. Let's get this food to everyone, I'm sure everyone's probably getting real hungry by now." Geoffrey chuckled and nods in agreement as they brought the food to the dining table.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hunter Base**

* * *

"Alia, what's the status?" Signas asked her "Did you find the location of Red Alert's base?"

"I found it." Alia answers him "It's located just on the outskirts of Neo Tokyo. Now it's time to stop them from continuing this war!"

"Indeed it is." Signas agrees "Contact the X-Squad and tell them we found Red Alert's base."

"Yes, sir!" Alia saluted at him and contacts the heroes.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

After breakfast, everyone decided to ask Malcolm how he mangled to acquire the Spark Lens and became Ultraman Tiga.

"So Malcolm, how did you get the Spark Lens?" Tohru asked him "When was the first time you became Ultraman Tiga?"

"Well, that happened some time ago." Malcolm answers her "Do any of you remember the event my uncle was hosting back at the museum?" Everyone nodded as he continues. "When Golza and Melba first attacked, I saved Cecilia from falling debris and went to the showroom to find uncle. After I avoided more falling debris, the Spark Lens falls of the pedestal and Tiga told me to hold it up and call his name, which I did. After we defeated Melba and Golza escaped, you already know what happens next and sorry for keeping it a secret from all of you."

"You don't have worry about that." Serena smiles at him "I'm sure you had your reasons to not tell us. So what was it like being Ultraman Tiga?"

"It felt so incredible." Malcolm answers her "It's like I can do anything that I couldn't do before and then some. It felt like I had no limits to what I can do and it's because of Tiga, I can protect everyone."

"What about that light on his chest?" Kyo asked him "Why does it always blink red after only just 3 minutes?"

"That's the biggest flaw with Tiga." Malcolm answers him "Because of the Earth's atmosphere, he can't stay on our planet for more than 3 minutes. It's not just him, but several other Ultras have the same flaw whenever they come to protect the Earth."

"Wait, you mean there's more of them?!" Ling gasped in shock.

"Yeah, there is." Malcolm answers her "And like us, they're no strangers to the existence of other dimensions. Also like me, they need a human host to keep the Earth safe from the monsters and aliens. Don't worry, I'm not talking about the Catians."

"How do you know about the Catians?" Laura asked him with a skeptical glare. "Have you been stalking us this whole time?"

"Wait, no I wasn't stalking you at all!" Malcolm raised his hands up defensively and grinned sheepishly with a sweat drop. "I just happened to be there when that one Catian was eating everything at the noodle booth! And this was long before I met any of you."

Indeed, Malcolm has been at every location whenever X and the IS girls met their otherworldly friends. He was there when Momoko and her friends were attacking a car. He was at the same beach when the heroes were having a day off and seeing those two idiots trying to flirt with Sen and Satelizer. He was at the same mall when they were having another day off before a mission.

"Wow, you really get around." Tatenashi whistled. "I guess this was when your uncle was letting you do things yourself, right?"

"Yeah, he let me become more into the social life." Malcolm answers her "It's funny, he wouldn't let me interact with anyone before. It's either because I wasn't ready for it or because I was a stupid kid that always listens to him?"

"Don't say that, Malcolm." Cecilia smiles at him "You're not stupid at all. He was just lying to you because he wants you to listen to him and no one else. He only wanted you to be like him and not like your parents and grandfather. Now that he's gone, you can now live the way you wanted, not how he wanted."

"You're right." Malcolm smiles back "I need to focus on the real problem and that's Red Alert. We have to stop them from harming anyone else!" Everyone nodded in agreement

Then X's wrist computer rings and he answers it. This is X. What's the emergency, Alia?"

"X, we found the location of Red Alert's base." Alia answers him "I'll send you the location of the base."

"Thanks, Alia." X says "We'll head there now. We'll finish them once and for all!" He cuts the channel and turns to the others "We now know where the location of Red Alert. We can take the fight to Red and stop him!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement and headed for Hunter Base and warped to Red Alert's base.

* * *

The gang appeared on a broken highway with a huge palace like structure in the horizon. It was the same palace we saw at the beginning of this arc. Axl frowned as he looked at the palace with venom. "Crimson Palace… Red Alert's HQ…"

"So this is where you were once living." Lupin whistled as he looked at the palace with awe. "I'm gonna enjoy swiping every stuff those Red Alert crooks have."

"Alright. This is it. We're coming for you, Red!" Wedding Peach readies her rifle.

"Charge!" Sonico urged as our heroes ran down the path to Crimson Palace, destroying Red Alert soldiers that got in their way.

* * *

After making to through Red Alert's base, the heroes made it to an arena with platforms scattered from across from each other. On the center platform, Red was waiting for them and he turns to face them.

"So what took you so long?" Red asked them.

"Well, if it isn't Red?" Axl retorted. "Long time no see."

"So that's Red himself, right?" Houki asked Axl and he nods.

"Why would you want Axl for whatever it is you're planning?!" Cecilia asked him with an angry glare. "There must be a reason on why you're doing this!"

"We've advanced…" Red answers her. "Thanks to the "Professor" … Hmph, but we've still been reduced to this."

""Well that explains it." Axl frowned before adding "And where is this "Professor" now?"

"Like always, I have no idea." Red answers him "Probably closer then we think."

"Gotcha." Axl nods his head "We'll be on our guard."

"Well, I know you lot didn't come here just to talk." Red grinned darkly as he twirled his scythe. "Shall we get things started?"

"I guess we have no choice, Red." X glared at him and everyone got into battle stances. "We're going have to defeat you and stop this "Professor" from doing as you please!"

"Let's see if you can keep that valor up, X!" Red shouted at him as he charged at the heroes and the battle begins.

* * *

**RED: Theme: Red's Boss Battle Theme from MegaMan X7**

* * *

"Take this!" Red yelled as he charged towards X who switched to the Glide Armor and jumped away from him. X fired two homing charged shots at Red, giving him medium damage.

"Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" Mercury launched her attack at Red, giving him medium damage. Red disappeared and reappeared behind Mini-Moon who gasped as she leaped up to avoid Red's slash.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Sailor Moon yelled in fury as she charged towards Red and punched and kicked him five times.

"Burnshin!" Red made two dopplergangers and they charged towards the gang.

"W-Watch out! Red has made two clones of himself!" Artemis yelled as Zero blocked the two clones' attacks with his Z-Saber.

"Hadangeki!" Zero launched his attack at Red, giving him bigger damage.

"Ack!" Red gawked as he held his chest. "So you discover my weakness, have you?"

"Well duh, everyone knows you're weak to Vanishing Gungaroo's weapon." Axl taunted as he switched to his launcher and flew up towards Red and fired the weapon at the Red Alert leader, giving him bigger damage.

"You gotten stronger, Axl. No wonder X and his friends took you in, but I'm still the best even if I was a former member of Repliforce!" Red grinned evilly as he shouted out "Tornado!" He spins like a tornado, forcing the gang to evade the attack. Lupin, Jigen, Zenigata and Fujiko fired their weapons at Red, giving him medium damage.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" Saturn yelled as she rushed towards Red and slashed him three times with her glaive.

"You are young for a magical girl, aren't you?" Red retorted. Saturn was silent as she got into a battle stance. "But you're way over your head if you can beat me!" Red lashed his scythe at Saturn who dodged roll out of the way and landed on another platform.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus launched her attack at Red, giving him medium damage.

"Lily Kick!" Daisy Punch!" Lily and Daisy combined their attacks to give Red even more damage. Lili yelled out an Amazon battle cry as she punched and kicked Red five times.

"Explosion!" X yelled as he fired the attack at Red, giving him larger damage. Char threw her spear at Red, but he back flipped out of the way and landed on another platform, he launched another Wide Shot at her, but she evaded it.

Houki charged towards Red and both fighters clashed in a dance of blades until both fighters leaped away from each other and got into a defensive stance. Red did not notice Laura and Kanzashi coming from behind him and slashed him 5 times with their greatswords, giving him bigger damage.

"Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Both Sailor Scouts launched their attacks at Red, he blocked them, but Red got punched in the back by Ling. Cecilia fired a charged shot at Red who swatted it away, but Malcolm got behind Red and slashed him two times with his double bladed katana.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto launched her attack at Red, which hit him for large damage. Yami flung her hair fists at Red, giving him bigger damage. Red tried to get the gang with his clones, but they evaded his clones.

"It's over, Red! Explosion!" Axl yelled as he got near Red and fired his launcher at him, ending the fight. Red screamed in agony as he knees down and leans on his scythe.

After Red was defeated, he was on his knees and short-circuiting as he looks at the heroes. "Hahah, you're really grown up, Axl. You hear that? This place is done for. I… I set it to self - destruct… Hrk… in case of an emergency." The base started to rumble as the alarm blares for its self - destruction.

"This isn't good!" Kyo shouted to everyone "We've got to get out of here before this place comes down on our heads!"

"No!" Axl shouted at Red "Red you're coming with us!" He runs up to Red "C'mon, you can still make it!"

"Stop it!" Zero yells at Axl. "Hurry up, or we'll be buried here, too!"

"Axl…" Red strains to talk. "He's right… It's my time… Let me go first… You're still young… No need to rush…"

"He's right, Axl!" Malcolm reasons with him. "We have to leave this place before this place falls on top of us!"

"You there." Red looks at Malcolm. "Are you… the host for… Ultraman Tiga?"

"That's me." Malcolm answers him while raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to warn you about something." Red says "Beware of three aliens that the Professor teamed up with. Their names are Alien Baltan, Alien Guts and Alien Temperor. They're the ones that told him about the Spark Lens. Now go, get out of here while you still can!"

"He's right!" Tatenashi agrees "We have to leave here now! We can't take him with us!" She pulls Axl by arm and drags him with them.

"REDDDD!" Axl yells in anguish and sorrow as he was pulled out of the arena.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in a unknown place…)**

* * *

"Hmph!" Sigma sneered as he watches Red being crushed by the rubble of the base's destruction. "Red has outlive his usefulness."

"Indeed." A large and evil booming voice agreed. "But they should be here soon. Now it is time we bring the omniverse to its knees. Sigma, you are destined to rule the omniverse with a iron fist and we three will follow you until the end of time."

"Hahaha. Thank you, Alien Baltan. I am glad you shared my ideas of my ideal omniverse. Now I will face my mortal enemies again and this time, I will acquire the Spark Lens and rule the omniverse!" Sigma laughed evilly as three sets of sinister eyes glowed red in the darkness.

**Arc 9… to be concluded…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle: Arc 9: Part 2 of 2: Showdown with Sigma Again! Save the Omniverse from Sigma's Evil, MegaMan X and Ultraman Tiga!**

**A/N: Next up is the finale of Arc 9 and after that, it is time for the final arc of MegaMan X IS, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	185. The Final Battle: Arc 9: 2 of 2

**A/N: Well, this is it. After the finale of this arc, we move onto Arc 10, the final arc in this story, so here we go, the grand finale of Arc 9!**

**Chapter 185: The Final Battle: Arc 9: Part 2 of 2: Showdown with Sigma Again! Save the Omniverse from Sigma's Evil, MegaMan X and Ultraman Tiga!**

* * *

The next day after Red was defeated and the Crimson Palace collapsed, everyone was resting up back at X-Estate for their final mission and their final battle with the Professor.

"I can't believe that Red's really gone." Axl lowers his head "He was like a father to me and now he's gone forever."

"I'm sorry we had to leave him, Axl." X patted him on the shoulder with a despondent look. "We had no choice but to leave before the palace collapsed on us. I'm really sorry, truly I am."

"It's not your fault, X." Axl reassured him. "I knew we had to fight him because of his actions. I'm sure he wanted us to stop him as a way to pay for all the pain he caused."

"There's something that's got me worried." Ling steps in "What did Red meant by three aliens that the Professor teamed up with? Something tells me that we might be in for the fight of our lives. And with these aliens here, this is gonna be a lot more tougher than we thought."

"We'll worry about that later." Houki piped in. "Right now we have to figure out the real identity of the Professor and why was he using Red Alert to capture Axl and steal the Spark Lens in the first place. Just what is he planning to do once he has them both?"

"We won't know unless we find this guy." Malcolm says "We need to find out where he's hiding and finish him off for good!" Eleking nods his head and chirps in agreement.

Then Houki's comlink rings and she answers it." This is Houki. Alia, did you find out anything?"

"I've found his palace in an unknown location." Alia answers her "It's a large castle on Easter Island, the same island where Melba first appeared. That's got to be where he is."

"Roger, we'll be there right away!" Houki cuts the channel and turns to the others. "Alia found the location of the Professor's castle. It's on Easter Island, the very same island that Melba came from. That's where he's been hiding from us this whole time."

"Looks like we found his hiding spot." X pounded his fists together. "We have to storm his castle and take him down!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and headed for Hunter Base and warped to Easter Island.

* * *

After taking down the Professor's army and storming their way through the castle, the heroes entered a room with eight teleporters.

"What are these things for?" Sonico asked confusedly while looking at the teleporters.

"This may be a hunch." Laura answers her "But I'm positive that the Professor has revived and created clones of the eight Red Alert Corporals we've faced in the past. Plus, the Professor must have made evil clones of Tonion and Stonekong in case they joined the Maverick Hunters."

"You got to be kidding me!" Saki complained "We're going to have to face them again?!"

"But why would the Professor make clones of the foes we've either defeated or converted back into Reploids?" Aya asked the team.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Zero shrugged "But I think he may be a fan of my hated creator, Dr. Wily, since he likes to revive his minions in case they failed the first time." They entered one to the teleporters to fight the Red Alert Corporals again.

* * *

After defeating all eight of them again, a ninth teleporter with a dark hue appeared.

"Do you any of you sense that?" X tensed as Zero and the IS girls nodded. "The aura that the Professor has is familiar." He turns to the rest of the team. "This is our last battle and may be the last time we ever see everyone. There's one last chance for any of you to back down if you want."

"Don't think that we'll leave you guys alone!" Kyo smirked/ "I'm not backing out of this! He tried to kill us and we want to help you take him out!"

"That's right!" Tohru agrees "We came this far in this adventure and we won't leave any of you behind!"

"You helped us get rid of our curse!" Yuki also agrees "Now we're gonna return the favor!"

"I was always a pawn to my uncle and he tossed me aside." Malcolm said as he clutched his fists "It was thanks to all of you that I was able to break free from him and find my path in life. I want to keep fighting for everyone and keep our home safe!"

"The same for my friends and me!" Sonico steps in "We want to keep everyone on the omniverse safe from this madman and make sure he never huts anyone ever again!" Sonico's bandmates nodded in agreement.

"That goes for us as well!" Rito also steps in "I want to pay him back for making my sister and friends for attacking us like that!" His group also nodded in agreement.

"If that's your answer, then we won't stop you." X smiles as he turns to the teleporter. "Now it's time we finish the Professor and make him pay for what he's done!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement as they entered the teleporter and they found themselves in an elevator that seems to fall endlessly.

"Alright, we know you're in here." Axl looks around the elevator. "So come on out, Professor!"

Then they heard a familiar evil laugh as a figure walks out of the shadows and reveals himself to be Sigma. He looks at the heroes with an evil smirk. "Hahahah… Thanks for coning by, guys! This way I can face you in the comfort of my own home. I guess this means you've already defeated all the worthless others?"

"So it was you after all." X glares at Sigma and aims his X-Buster.

"We've had a feeling it might've been you, Sigma." Houki glared at Sigma. "Who else would want to wants to create a utopia for Reploids?"

"I guess it was that obvious." Sigma smirked darkly/ "No matter, now I can finally defeat you for all the times you've defeated me!"

"We'll see about that Sigma!" Ling shouted at him "We're gonna make you pay for making Red Alert do those horrible things and turned Malcolm's uncle against him!"

"All they wanted was power and I gave it to them." Sigma smiled cruelly. "I just gave them what they desired, but in the end, they just failed me."

"You never give up, do you?" Zero glares at him "Even when we break you down to scraps, you always come back."

"That's right, folks!" Sigma grinned "I'll do it again, and AGAIN! I will make X, the Spark Lens AND Zero MINE! Now, come and get me! Give me a good fight, like you always do!" The otherworlders of Arc 9 got a good look at Sigma.

"So you're Sigma…" Sailor Moon glared at the evil Maverick leader.

"The mad Reploid who wants to wipe out all of humanity just for his insane Reploid utopia…" Lupin frowned as he got out his gun and points it at Sigma.

"Sigma…." Axl growled angrily as he pointed his Axl Pistols at the evil Maverick leader. "I will avenge Red and the six Red Alert Corporals you corrupted! This I swear!"

* * *

**SIGMA: Theme: Sigma's First Form Theme from X7**

* * *

"That's right, fools!" Sigma laughed darkly. "I'll never stop until the omniverse is mine! Now prepare to die, fools!" Sigma got out his gatling gun and fired it at the team, they dodged it.

"Sigma! You will pay for what you have done!" Laura snarled in fury as she rushed towards Sigma and slashed him three times with her greatsword.

"Worthless!" Sigma growled as he fired a laser from his chest, forcing the team to block it with their barriers. Goemon rushed towards Sigma and slashed him two times.

Sigma fired his gatling gun at the gang, they dodged it like always. "Sigma! You will pay for your crimes against humanity!" Lili shouted as she charged towards Sigma and punched and kicked him three times.

"Die, inferior beings!" Sigma laughed manically as he fired the laser attack again at the team.

'He's nuts! Just as you said!" Mikan growled as she fired her gun at Sigma, giving him medium damage.

"We have to think up a strategy to scrap him to parts!" Jigen growled as he fired his gun at Sigma who blocked the bullets with his shield.

"I got an idea." X dashed towards Sigma and shouted out "Volt Tornado!" He launched the attack at Sigma, giving him bigger damage.

"Why you ancient pile of scrap metal!" Sigma snarled as he fired the laser attack at X, but he dashed out of the way and fired two charged shots at Sigma, giving him bigger damage.

"Take this, Sigma!" Zero yelled as he dashed towards Sigma and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber.

"Sigma! We will make sure you won't succeed with your plans!" Malcolm yelled as he dashed towards Sigma and slashed him two times with his double bladed katana. Sigma grabbed him by the throat.

"Your uncle was a fool and so was your family. It's no wonder you're now a orphan!" Sigma sneered as he tighten his hold on Malcolm's throat, making him gag.

"He's not alone, Sigma! You lacked the emotions of love and caring!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at Sigma, making him let go of Malcolm.

"Take this, Siggy!" Sonico yelled as she played a mad riff on her guitar, giving Sigma medium damage.

"Can you dodge this?!" Sigma laughed darkly as he fired his gatling gun at Fuuri and Suzu, they leaped out of the way and throw grenades at Sigma, giving him medium damage. Axl got out his Ray Gun and fired the shocking attack at Sigma, giving him larger damage.

"Take this, Sigma!" Char yelled as she and Tatenashi got behind Sigma and thrust their spears at Sigma, giving him larger damage.

"Have some punches, Siggy!" Ling yelled in fury as she dashed towards Sigma and punched and kicked him five times.

"Hyah!" Kanzashi and Yami yelled as they combined their attacks to give Sigma even more damage. Sigma laughed mainically as he got out a rifle and fired a devasting laser at the team, they dodged it.

"Sigma! Take this!" Wedding Peach yelled as she fired her rifle at Sigma, giving him bigger damage.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Silent Glaive Surprise!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerged!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" The Sailor Scouts combined their attacks to give Sigma even more doses of hurt.

"Have a taste of my blade, Sigma!" Angel Salvia yelled as she charged towards Sigma and slashed him three times with her sword. Daisy and Lily combined their attacks to give Sigma bigger damage.

"Sailor Moon! Finish him!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Got it!" Sailor Moon glared at Sigma. "Sigma! Prepare to answer for your crimes! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon launched her ultimate attack at Sigma, hitting him for massive damage and ending the fight. Sigma however, laughed manically and diabolically as he exploded and the heroes were warped to a different area.

* * *

After Sailor Moon gave Sigma the final blow and everyone warped into a different area form before, the heroes were looking around for Sigma and finish him off for good. Even Gomora and Eleking were brought here and Eleking was back to his normal giant size.

"Now where is he hiding?" Kyo asked while looking around. "There's no way it can be that easy."

"How right you are, human!" A voice shouted at him and three figures appeared before them. The heroes gasped in shock to see three different aliens in front of them. "We've been waiting for you heroes of the omniverse. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Alien Baltan and these are my cohorts, Allen Guts and Alien Temperor. We're the ones that told Sigma about the Spark Lens and how he can use it to conquer the omniverse! We also gave him some of our monsters, but I didn't think you would bring some of them to your side! Looks like we were a little off."

"So you're the ones that Red warned us about!" X glares at them "I didn't think Sigma would ally himself with aliens! Why would you three want to team up with him?" Then they heard Sigma's evil laugh as a massive shadow appears before them.

"You're not the only one to make friends like that!" Sigma smirked darkly. "Like me, they've been defeated time and time again by their enemies, the Ultras! We found ourselves to be kindred spirits and we joined forces to defeat you once and for all!" Then Sigma reveals himself in his new battle body. "Now heroes, it's time we finish you off here and now!"

Sigma raised his arms above him and a large red energy sphere forms in his hands as he was charging up for a powerful attack and everyone braced themselves. "Now die, heroes!" Sigma shouted as he launched a red energy beam from his hands at the heroes, but Eleking got in the way and took the hit on his back. "Trying to play hero, are we? Then let's see if you can keep up that kind of valor!" Sigma fires a second energy beam from his hands, but this one was more powerful that the last one. The attack hits Eleking, but this time it drills through him from his back to his front. This time, he couldn't take the hit and was starting to wobble. Eleking looks at his friends one last time and gave them one last chirp at them before falling to the ground, dead.

"ELEKING!" Everyone shouted at him as he lies on the ground and exploded. The heroes were all shocked to see their friend sacrificed himself to save them and for them to keep on fighting. They looked at the villains with fierce glares and determination burning in their eyes.

"In the end." Baltan snickered cruelly. "Such as a will of a fool. He gave his life to save them. What a waste."

"It wasn't a waste!" Ling shouted at him with tears in her eyes. "He was our friend and you jerks have no right to talk down to him like that!"

"He was a monster!" Guts yells back at her "Why would you defend something that humans would try to kill on a daily basis? A monster has no friends, only enemies."

"You're wrong!" Malcolm shouted at him "He wasn't just a monster and more than just a friend. He was our brother and we loved him! He was always there when we feel sad, happy or angry! He was someone we cared about and he cared about us!"

"Unlike any of you, he had a heart and it was in the right place!" Serena also shouted at them "You're the real monsters here because what you think what weakens us, is actually what empowers us to fight on! We won't forget Eleking's noble sacrifice and we'll defeat you for his sake!"

"Are you sure about that?" Temperor asked them smugly "You might want to look at your other monster friend. He doesn't look to happy." Everyone turns around to see Gomora shaking and growling with anger.

"Gomora, are you okay?" Fuuri asked him "Is there something wrong with you? We can help you get through this."

Unfortunately, Gomora wasn't listening to her as his eyes shot open and glows brightly. He roars in anger as he started to turn bright orange-red color and he was transferred into Reionyx Burst Gomora. Then he started to attack violently while roaring in pain and sorrow of the death of his friend.

"Guys, I'll try to calm him down!" Malcolm told his friends. "You deal with Sigma! Once I've calmed him down, we'll return to help you fight them!"

"Right, we'll hold them off for you!" X agreed. "Get Gomora back to his senses and we can stop them!"

"Be careful, Malcolm!" Cecilia says "We don't want to lose you or Gomora! Please bring him back to us!"

"Leave it to me!" Malcolm says "I'll get him back to us before you know it!" He takes out the Spark Lens and holds high as he shouted. "TIGA!" As he was transformed into Ultraman Tiga.

"Everyone, listen to what I have to say!" Tiga calls to the heroes "Because that we're in this different dimension, we have to fight to the finish with Sigma and the three aliens! If we don't finish them off here and now, then they'll break out of here and destroy both the world and the universe! We can't let that happen!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement as they when into battle stance at their respected opponents.

"Then come at us, Hunters!" Sigma challenged them "Let's see if you can destroy me a ninth time!" The heroes charged at Sigma as Ultraman Tiga charged towards Gomora and the final battle begins.

"Take this, Hunters!" Sigma yelled as he charged towards the gang and landed his fist on a platform, intending to hit them.

"Now!" X yelled as he, Cecilia and other firearms users fired their weapons at Sigma, giving him medium damage.

"Die! All of you!" Sigma yelled in fury as he made red energy balls appear and flung them at the team, they jumped to another platform to avoid the orbs.

"Sniper Missile!" X yelled as he and Axl fired the Sniper Missiles at Sigma, giving him bigger damage from far away. Sigma growled angrily as he charged towards the gang and tried to punch them, but they evaded it. X switched to the Ultimate Armor and activated his limitless potential again. "Sigma!" X yelled as he glared at his hated foe. "You will pay for Eleking's death!"

"Hahahaha!" Sigma laughed darkly. "Very well, X! I will enjoy dismantling you and taking your power!" Sigma launched a laser attack at X who flew out of the way. X fired two charged shots at Sigma when he got near him, giving him medium damage.

During the fight between Gomora and Ultraman Tiga, Tiga was having a tough time trying to calm him down as them more he fights, the angrier he gets. Then Tiga came up with an idea to bring back to his senses. He walks up to Gomora with his arms spread out.

"What's that fool doing?!" Guts asked "He's going to get himself killed if he tries to calm Gomora down!"

"Let him do what he wants." Baltan said evilly. "This could be quite amusing to see him suffer at the claws of his friend."

"Gomora, I know how you must feel about losing Eleking." Tiga says "We all loved him very much, but he'll live on in our memories." Then he hugs Gomora, only for him to bite Tiga on the arm and made him flinch at the bite, bit Tiga continues to hung him tightly. "Gomora, this isn't like you. I know you must feel angry at Sigma for killing Eleking, but you can't fight like this! Think about what would Eleking think of you if he sees you like this!" Then Gomora's eyes widen as he started thinking about Eleking. He remembers seeing Eleking being so happy with his friends and having a fun time playing with them. He also remembers the battles they have and how they worked together to defeat a foe. Gomora starts to calm down with tears in his eyes and lets go of Tiga's arm as he turns back to normal Gomora. He licks Tiga's wound as a way of saying he's sorry and Tiga pats his head. "I'm okay, thank you, Gomora. Now we must never let sacrifice be in vain! He gave us a fighting chance and we have to honor it! Now let's help our friends end Sigma!" Gomora growls in agreement as he starts to transform into a new form know as EX Gomora and he has more control in this form than the last one!

"I can't believe it!" Temperor growled. "That idiot was able to calm him down and transform him into his EX form!"

"Looks like we underestimated this one." Baltan said smugly. "Now it looks like we have to take matters into our hands. We have to finish them off here and now!" The three aliens started to grow into giant size to fight both Ultraman Tiga and EX Gomora. The five giants charged at each other and the battle begins.

Baltan fired lasers at Tiga and EX Gomora, they evaded them. Ultraman Tiga switch to Flight Mode and he used Hand Slash to give Baltan large damage. Temperor fired more lasers at Tiga, but Gomora got in the way and blocked the attack. Gomora fired his Osilciarty Ray at Temperor, giving him medium damage. Guts tried to ram into Tiga, but he teleported out of the way and got behind Guts and punched him in the back. Baltan tried to ram into Gomora, but Gomora lashed his tail at him, knocking him back a little. The three evil aliens growled as Tiga and EX Gomora stood side by side. Guts turned invisible and tried to hit Tiga and Ex Gomora, but Gomora noticed him and slashed his claws at Guts, giving him medium damage.

Baltan fired energy beams from his claws, hitting Tiga, but he recovered and used Hand Slash on Baltan, giving him medium damage. Alien Guts summon a pistol in his hand and fired it at Tiga, but he made a shield to block it. Temperor fired fire at Tiga but he teleported behind Temperor and kicked him in the back. The three aliens growled as they glared at their foes.

Meanwhile, back to the fight between X and Sigma, X fired rapid fire Buster shots at Sigma, giving him medium damage, destroying his mask. "Very nice, X! Now it is time we finish this!" Sigma charged up his special attack. X charged up his X-Buster to level 5.

"Die Sigma! Charged shot!" X yelled as he fired the charged shot at Sigma which drilled through him. Sigma groaned in agony as he exploded.

After X dealt Sigma the final blow, the three aliens stopped fighting to see their comrade down.

"Baltan, looks like Sigma was defeated again!" Guts says "What do we do now?!"

"We have no choice.!" Baltan answers him "We have to retreat for now and come up with a new strategy."

"You're not going anywhere!" Tiga shouted at them as both he and Gomora charged up their attacks and fired at the aliens, but they teleported away at the last second. "Wait, come back here!"

"You may have won this round heroes, but it's far from over!" Baltan voice shouted at them "You have not seen our true power yet and we'll meet again! We still have more monsters waiting in the wing and ready to destroy you. You have better prepare yourselves for the final war, heroes! Because this'll be the last time you'll ever see daylight again!" The three aliens evil laughs echoes as they retreated for now.

* * *

After Sigma's second form was defeated, our heroes were heading for the fortress exit with Axl rushing ahead of them.

"Come on!" Axl calls to the rest of the group. "This way! Hurry!"

As they head closer to the exit, a shadow looms over Axl as X looks up and gasps. Then Axl turns around to see Sigma standing behind him. He fires his Axl Pistols at him frantically, but it has no effect. Sigma laughs evilly and punches Axl through a wall.

"Axl!" Everyone yells at him. Then they turn to fight a broken and disfigured Sigma again.

"I will return…" Sigma winced. "In a new form… I promise you!"

Just as Zero was reaching for his saber, everyone stops by shots coming from above. The heroes look up to see Red standing there with his scythe at the ready.

"I've found you!" Red shouted at them "Zero and X!" Red jumps down, kicking Zero out of the way and throwing X to the ground with his scythe. Then he jumps back to stand in front of Sigma.

"Ahahaha!" Sigma laughs "Very good, Red… Give me your power. It's time for revenge." Sigma begins to fuse with Red.

"With this power…" Red says "I'll never lose!" Red whips out a pistol and blasts Sigma out of a window.

"Nooooooo!" Sigma screams as he falls from his castle. Red is thrown against the wall and suddenly transforms back into Axl. The rest of the group run over to him.

"Axl, wake up." Zero shook him awake.

"Are you okay?" X asked him with concern.

"Heheh." Axl chuckles cockily and winks at them. "Pretty cool, huh? Come on, you gotta give me some credit!"

"That was just reckless and stupid!" Tatenashi scolded and hugged him. "You idiot, don't you ever do that again! You had us really worried!"

"Hey, Tatenashi. I want to ask you something." Suzu begins to ask her "Do you have any feelings for Axl? When you said that he had us worried, you sounded more worried than the rest of us."

"What?!" Tatenashi blushed "What are you talking about?! I was just worried about him that's all! There's nothing going on between us!"

Mmm-hmm." Suzu was giving her a look that says she's not convinced.

"In any case." X steps in and turns to Axl. "Axl, you were amazing out there and you were able to help us stop Sigma once again. From this day forth, I'm proud to say that you are now a Maverick Hunter." Everyone clapped and cheered for him as he jumps in the air.

"Yes, I'm a Maverick Hunter!" Axl cheers for himself "I've finally became Hunter status!"

"Now that you're a Maverick Hunter, Axl." Houki smiled. "You must always protect humans and Reploids and follow your heart."

"Leave that to me!" Axl grinned. "I'll make sure that no one dares try to harm any innocent humans or Reploids!" Everyone nods in agreement and left Sigma's palace with two new Hunters with them.

* * *

**One month later**

* * *

After digging their way through the Crimson Palace ruins. our heroes found Project Uni unharmed. They recovered it and took back to Hunter Base to send their otherworldly friends back home.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tohru smiled slightly "I hope we get to see you again real soon. It's gonna be real lonely without you guys."

"It's been a real blast." Kyo smirked. "But now it's time for us to go. I'm sorry I was a real jerk to you guys. I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry about it." Ling smiles at him "You were just being cautious, that's all. We can't blame you for that. You were just trying to protect your friends."

"We want to thank you for ending our curse." Yuki smiled "We've been desperate to find a way to free ourselves form it, but now we're free. We can finally live the lives we've always dreamed of without any worries." The rest of the Sohma family nods in agreement.

"We're glad you're now free." Char smiles at them "With Akito out of your lives for good, you can have a new family head to not only treat you with love and respect, but also lets you do what you want."

"We hope to meet all of you again." Sonico smiles at the heroes "We had a great adventure with you and we'll never forget about any of you."

"If you're ever in our world." Fuuri steps in "I hope you can catch one of our concerts. We might also have a few songs for all of you."

"And who know, we might even give you the Hollywood treatment" Suzu says "We could give you backstage passes and a boxed suite at our concerts."

"We'll be happy to accept the offer." Houki says "We just might catch one of your concerts when this is all over." The three girls nodded in agreement.

"We're glad to have fought alongside all of you." Serena smiled. "We now know that the omniverse is in capable hands and we know that you'll win against Sigma once and for all. We hope to meet all of you again." The rest of Serena's group nods in agreement.

"Thanks for that motivation." Laura smiles at them "We promise to defeat Sigma and make him never rises again!"

"Alright everyone, Project Uni is ready." Alia calls out to them "It's time to send all of you home." She presses a button on the keypad, their otherworldly friends vanished by a flash of light, meaning they've returned to their worlds.

"It's not over yet." Cecilia smiled as she and Malcolm hold hands. She turns to the rest of the team. "We still have a lot of work to do before everything is back to normal."

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement as they look to the vast sky with renowned hope and two new Hunters with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ruins of Sigma's Palace. A mysterious Reploid looked at the ruins from far away and said "Strike nine for Sigma… I am beginning to wonder if he is all talk. His final plan better work or else…" The Reploid's eyes glowed red in a sinister hue.

* * *

**(Thread of Fate by TM Revolution plays.)**

**We see X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls and Malcolm running down Central Highway with images of their friends and the battles they went through, Ultraman Tiga's battles and finally, the final battle with Sigma and the three evil Aliens. The screen freezes after 1 minute and 30 seconds have passed.**

**To be concluded in Arc 10…**

* * *

**Arc 9 completed! Number of chapters in arc 9: 25! See you in the grand finale of MegaMan X IS in Arc 10!**

**A/n: And so, the ninth arc has come to a close. Now it is time we head into the final arc, Arc 10 that follows MegaMan X8's plot in Hard Mode! So stay tune for the first chapter of the final Arc of MegaMan X IS! See you there!**


	186. Arc 10: The Jakob Project

**A/N: I can't believe it, we have reached arc 10, the final arc in this wonderful story of mine. Me and Panther J have worked together in making this possible. The final arc's crossovers are Xenosaga, Koihime Musou, Senran Kagura, Familiar of Zero, Pokemon, Negima and Queen's Blade, and more OCs will join our heroes who are made by Panther J, also, the plot of MegaMan X8 in this arc will follow the Hard Mode route. So here we go, the first chapter of the final arc of MegaMan X IS!**

**Arc 10: Paradise Lost: The Final Bout**

**Chapter 186: The Jakob Project: The Blue Haired Android and the Jakob Project Director**

* * *

Two months has pasted since Sigma was defeated for the ninth time and peace was restored once again. There's been an announcement about a massive space elevator known as the Jakob Project. This has been in every new reports about how everyone will be able to go to space without the need for a space shuttle. Plus, news have reported the development of new generation Reploids. However, there's been some reports about a conspiracy at the space elevator, so the Maverick Hunters sent two of their best Hunters, Axl and Tatenashi Sarashiki, to patrol around the Jakob Project Harbor site to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"Looks like everything's clear here." Axl reported as he looked at the scene carefully. "I'll head in that direction and you head in the other direction. We'll meet up back here later."

"Right, see you then." Tatenashi agreed. "And be careful, Axl. We don't know what could happen here, so keep your guard up." Axl nods in agreement and they both split up in opposite directions to continue their patrol.

A little later, Axl and Tatenashi returned to their meeting place and it was about the end of their patrol.

"Everything's all clear on my side." Tatenashi reported "How about you Axl?"

"Same here on my side." Axl answers her "That should be it for our patrol. Let's head back to Hunter Base and report this to Signas."

"Right." Tatenashi agrees "We'll tell him that everything here is clear." But just as they were about to leave, a bright light appeared before them and blinded them as they cover their eyes from the flash. When the light subsided, they saw three figures lying on the ground. They could tell that the one with the glasses is a human, but the other two are not human. The tall blue haired woman and the short pink haired girl looked similar to Reploids, but at the same time, they don't. Then the brown haired woman begins to stir and starts to push herself up.

"Uhh…" The brown haired woman hold her head. "Where am I?"

"Shion, are you injured?" The blue haired woman asked her friend with concern.

"I'm fine." Shion answers her "Besides, this is the inside of your Encephalon. The expression "injured" pertains to physical damage to the body, and under the circumstances…"

"U-um, Shion…" The pink haired girl interrupts the woman.

"W-what the-?" Shion gasped in shock "Momo?! What're you doing in KOS-MOS's Encephalon?!"

"Wait, what are civilians doing here?!" Axl asked in shock "They shouldn't be here, it's a restricted area!"

"I wonder where'd they come from…" Tatenashi wondered "I wonder if it has to do with Project Uni being stolen again?" KOS-MOS looks at Axl and Tatenashi as she get back on her feet and walks up to them.

"Huh?" Shion gasped in shock "HUH?! H-hey, KOS-MOS!"

"This is not an imaginary world, but the real world." KOS-MOS answers her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shion asked her confusedly.

"I believe my preceding analysis of the present situation is appropriate." KOS-MOS answers her.

"Never mind that!" Shion growled in embarrassment..

"S-so, where are we?" Momo asked her friends.

"That… is a very good question." Shion answers her with a shruge.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Axl shouted at them "You shouldn't be here! It's a restricted area!"

"Wait, this is a restricted area?" Shion repeated him "Can you tell us where we are?"

"We can, but not here." Tatenashi answers her "We'll take you three to our home and we'll answer you there. Axl, you head back to base and I'll take them to X-Estate." Axl nods in agreement and warped back to Hunter Base. "Now, come with me. I'll take you to our home and you can rest there." The three newcomers nodded and held onto her as she warped back to X-Estate.

* * *

Later at X-Estate, the four girls were sitting at the dining table for Tatenashi explains to them where they are while Geoffrey and Martha are serving them tea.

"There you go, ladies." Geoffrey says as he hands them cups of tea. "Freshly brewed tea to calm your nerves. There's plenty of it if you ever want more."

"Thank you, Geoffrey and Martha." Tatenashi smiles at them "That'll be all for now. We'll be fine."

"Very well, miss Tatenashi." Martha smile back "Just let us know if you ever need anything."

"Those two seem really nice." MOMO smiled. "Do they work for you, Miss Tatenashi?"

"Not exactly." Tatenashi answers her "They work for a friend of ours and Cecilia's boyfriend, Malcolm. Geoffrey is his butler and Martha is his head maid. They've been with us for three months."

"That's amazing!" Shion gasped in awe. "He must be a real nice person to treat his servants with respect. By the way, I want to ask you about your friend eariler. Is he a new type of Realian?"

"No, he's not." Tatenashi shook her head no. "He's called a Reploid."

"What are these Reploids?" MOMO asked her confusedly "Are they a new type of Realian?"

"I guess I'll tell you about Reploids." Tatenashi chuckled as she begins to explain. "The Reploids are robots that can choose and think for themselves."

"So what is your name and date of birth?" KOS-MOS asked her.

"Well, my name Tatenashi Sarashiki and I was born on July 27." Tatenashi answers her.

"Processing… Information stored in memory banks. Complete." KOS-MOS says.

"So, what's going on here?" Shion asked her confusedly "What are Reploids and what planet are we on?"

"As I said before, Reploids are robots with human emotions." Tatenashi answers her "They were created by Dr. Cain when he found X, our leader, in an old lad once owned by Dr. Thomas Light. Dr. Cain designed the Reploids after X's design after Dr. Light sealed him away because he knew that X wasn't ready for the world yet. It's not just the human based Reploids, there are also Reploids based on animals as well. The Reploids are designed to do different things depending on their programing. Reploids like X, Zero and Axl are designed for battle and there's Reploids like Alia designed to collect data for missions. As for what planet you're on, this Earth."

"What, that can't be right?!" Shion gasped in shock "This can't be Earth because Earth vanished long ago!"

"Well, that's because you and your two friends are from a different universe." Tatenashi smiles at her before asking politely. "So would you mind telling me your names?"

"Oh, right." Shion blushed "I guess we completely forgot about that. My name is Shion Uzuki."

"My name is MOMO." MOMO smiles at their three host.

"I am KOS-MOS." KOS-MOS answers emotionlessly "My purpose is as an anti-Gnosis weapon." Tatenashi, Geoffrey and Martha looked at her with confused expressions.

"What are these Gonsis?" Tatenashi asked her "Are they as bad as you say?"

"A lot worse than you think." Shion answers her with a frown. "They're an alien like entities that are shrouded in mystery and are hostile to mankind. They're human spirits that refused to join the Collective Unconscious when they die and some of the hate qualities like beauty, charm and strength. They exist in a place called the imaginary space and it exist alongside the real space. Because they only exist in that space, it's impossible for humans to come into contact with them."

* * *

Later we cut to the Jakob Project with X standing at the wreckage of a railcar burning on the ground. The Announcer was on the loudspeaker and said. "There has been an accident on board the No. 4 descending container. All personnel…"

"This is X." X answers his communicator while looking at the flames. "I've encountered an accident while on patrol at the Orbital Elevator. Dispatch rescue Mechaniloids immediately!" The he stops and looks up in shock as a large group of Reploids that all look like Sigma suddenly push aside a piece of metal and exits the ruined vehicle. "Si… Sigma?!" All the Sigmas stare at X, who prepares to fight them, but they step aside to reveal another Reploid.

"To protect ourselves from damage during the accident, we had to copy a sturdy Sigma Body." The Reploid says, it was the same Reploid we saw at the end of the previous arc, but not that X knew. "We new generation Reploids enjoy complete and total immunity to all viruses… So even copying something as dangerous as Sigma provides no risk." After he finished speaking, the Reploids around him glow white and shift back to their normal forms. X reluctantly relaxes.

"Who are you?" X asked the new Reploid.

"I'm Lumine." Lumine answers him with a evil smile. "I'm the director in charge of the Elevator, and the Jakob Project."

X was silent as he stared at Lumine with hesitation.

A new battle has begun and this time, it is the final war with the Mavericks. Can MegaMan X and his friends put an end to the final threat to the omniverse?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Investigate the Jungle Base! The Exile Warrior and the Return of Vile!**

**A/N: How do you like the opening chapter to the final arc of MegaMan X IS? Well, next up, our heroes head to the Jungle base on the island where the Jakob Elevator is, there, they meet Reina Vance from Queen's Blade and the return of Sigma's right hand man, Vile! Also, X encounters a strange creature that is tied to his destiny to save the omniverse, so stay tuned for Chapter 2 of Arc 10.**


	187. The Return of Vile!

**Chapter 187: Investigate Noah Park! The Exile Warrior and the Return of Vile!**

* * *

The next day after meeting with Lumine, X returned to X-Estate to rest up for the next mission. When he returned to X-Estate, he meets with Shion, MOMO and KOS-MOS and accepts them into their home and team with open arms. In the morning at breakfast, everyone was at the dining table as the rest of the team meets them and like X, they welcome the three newcomers with open arms.

"Well, now that we've properly introduced ourselves." Houki smiled. "I guess we should fill you in on our lives here. We're known as the Maverick Hunters. We keep the world safe from Mavericks that threatens to disturbs the peace of the world and endanger innocent lives."

"What about these Mavericks?" Shion asked her "What causes them to endanger innocent lives? How would they become Mavericks?"

"There's one of two choices for that to happen." Houki answers her "It's by their own choice or a virus. Because of the Mavericks, we've been at war with Sigma, the cause of everything that's happened here."

"Who's this Sigma guy?" MOMO asked confusedly. "What has he done to make Reploids go Maverick?"

"He spreads a virus that he inherited from Zero." Laura answers her "He was once the commander of the Maverick Hunter until he went Maverick and started a war against humanity to create a world for Reploids."

"What?!" Shion gasped in shock "He can't do that! He has no right to wipe out all human life!"

"That's why we have to defeat him once and for all." Laura frowned.

Then X's communicator rings and he answers it. "This is X. What's the situation, Alia?"

"X, I'm picking up Maverick readings in Noah's Park at Point Galapagos near the Jakob facility!" Alia answers him "You guys need to get down there, ASAP!"

"Roger, we'll leave for the park immediately!" X cuts the channel and turns to the rest of the team. "We have a mission in Noah's Park! Mavericks have infiltrated the park and are getting closer to the Jakob facility! We have to stop their advance right now!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement and headed for Hunter Base to warp to Noah's Park.

* * *

When they arrived at Noah's Park, X turns to Shion and her group to ask her about something.

"Shion, before we continue on, I want to ask you and your group something." X begins to ask them. "Do you have any weapons or fighting abilities?"

"We do have some fighting abilities." Shion answers him.

"Then we should split up." Malcom suggested to the team. "That way, we can gather data on the Mavericks we fight." Everyone nods in agreement and splits up in different directions.

* * *

After X finished off three Mavericks and about to meet up with the others, a strange creature appears in front of him. The creature had mostly grayish sliver on the body, but the head was pink with four strands and three red jewels on its forehead and two tails and golden eyes.

"At last, I finally found you." The creature spoke into X's mind. "You're the one that I'm supposed to find and bond with. If you can find two others like me, then we'll be safe from someone that wants to use us for evil." Just as X was about to ask the creature, Axl calls out to him and the creature flies away.

"X, there you are!" Axl says as he and MOMO walks up to him. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"I just saw a creature I've never seen before." X answers him "It spoke to me in my mind."

"Wait, wasn't that like how Tiga spoke to you in the last war?" Axl asked him confusedly and X nods.

"What are you two talking about?" MOMO asked them confusedly.

"We'll tell you later, MOMO." X answers her "Right now, we have a mission to complete." Both Axl and MOMO nods in agreement and the trio left to meet up with the others. As they leave, a man with pale skin, pale blue spiky hair, a long sleeved black and gray jacket, black pants and a white shirt was watching them leave from behind the trees.

So Mesprit has bonded with that robot..." The man mutters "I will make my new world where I rule over all and I will catch Mesprit and its family again to execute my plan again." He leaves silently.

* * *

Later, X, Axl and MOMO regrouped with the others halfway through the dense jungle.

"Guys, there you are." Malcolm smiled as he looked at X, Axl and MOMO. "We were worried that something might've happened to you when you were taking so long."

"Sorry about that." X apologizes and rubs the back of his head. "We were held up by something, but we're alright. So you guys find anything?"

"We did." Houki answers him "From the looks of the damage here, I would say that a Mechaniloid was behind this attack. No Maverick can do this sort of destruction, but a Mechaniloid can."

'Then it's settled." X nodded. "We have to find this Mechaniloid and destroy it before it can cause more havoc here!"

"Right!" Everyone else yells in agreement.

"So what was it that kept you?" Ling asked him "It must've been something important if you took this long." Just as X was about to answer her, they heard an explosion and the sound of a woman screaming.

"Looks like our Mechaniloid found us and anyone else out here!" Laura shouted. "We have to find them and rescue the person in danger!" Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to where the battle was.

When they arrived, the heroes saw a young woman with short blonde hair, a brown cape, a somewhat revealing outfit that shows her figure and cleavage that Malcom tries not to look at. She was fighting a crab Mechaniloid and was losing.

"That must be the Mechaniloid that's been causing the trouble!" Axl says "We have to help her and take out that Mechaniloid!" Everyone nods in agreement as the got into battle stance and charged at the Mechaniloid.

"Shotgun Ice!" X switched to Chill Penguin's weapon and fired the weapon at the crab Mechaniloid, giving it medium damage. The Mechaniloid stopped what it was doing and snaps its pincers as it fired like a rocket towards X.

"Take this!" Laura yelled as she got in front of X and batted the claw away. The claw went back to the Mechaniloid and the Mechaniloid fired a laser at the team. KOS-MOS got in front of everyone and produced a barrier which deflected the laser attack.

"KOS-MOS! Are you okay?!" Shion gasped in shock.

"Damage output is minimum. All systems are normal. Switching to combat mode." KOS-MOS made two gatling guns appear and she fired them at the Mechaniloid, giving it medium damage.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at the Mechaniloid, giving it medium damage. Axl switched to his launcher and fired the shot at the Mechaniloid, giving it heavy damage. Malcolm and Houki swoop in and slashed the Mechaniloid three times with their katanas. The Mechaniloid leaped out and retreated for now.

After the Mechaniloid retreated, X walks up to the woman and hold his hand out to her. "Good thing we got to you just in time. Let me help you up." The woman grabs X's hand and he pulls her back on her feet.

"Thank you for helping me from the metal monster." The woman says "None of my attacks were doing anything to it because of that armor it has." Then she looks at X and Axl oddly. "You two have really strange armor. It's not like any armor I have ever seen before. So what are your names?"

"Right, I guess that comes first." X nodded. "My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X."

"The name's Axl." Axl smiled as he rubbed his nose. "Nice to meet ya."

"My name is Houki Shinonono." Houki bows to her. "It's an honor to meet you."

"I am Cecilia Alcott." Cecilia also bows to her. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Malcom Sohma and I'm Cecilia's boyfriend." Malcolm greeted as both he and Cecilia looked at each other and blushed.

"The name's Huang Lingyin, but you can call me Ling." Ling grinned cheerfully.

"My name is Charlotte Dunois, but you can call me Char if you want." Char smiles at her. "I'm also X's girlfriend." Both her and X looked at each other and blushed.

"I'm Laura Bodewig." Laura said firmly.

"I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki and this is my sister Kanzashi." Tatenashi grinned as Kanzashi waves shyly at her.

"My name is Shion Uzuki." Shion bows to her.

"My name is MOMO." MOMO smiles politely at her.

"And I am known as KOS-MOS." KOS-MOS says.

"Since you all told me your names." The woman smiled back. "It's only fair if I told you my name. My name is Reina Vance of the Vance family."

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way." X says "Reina, we want to know where you're from." The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"I'm from the Land known as Gainos." Reina answers them "I'm competing in a tournament known as the Queen's Blade. It's a tournament that's held every four years and the winner is chosen to be the Queen of the capital." The heroes' eyes widen in amazement as Reina begins to ask them. "So X, what are you and Axl called? You look human, but at the same time, you don't."

"That's because we're called Reploids." X answers her "We're robots made to think for ourselves and have emotions like humans. We'll continue this later. Right now, we have to find that Mechaniloid before it causes anymore damage." Everyone nods in agreement and continued on thier mission.

Later, they regrouped with Zero who was waiting for them further down the path.

"Hey, guys. Glad you made it." Zero smiles at them before noticing Reina. "Let me guess, a new friend, right?"

"You guessed it." X smiles back at him. "Reina, this is Zero, a good friend ours. Zero, I want you to meet Reina Vance." Shion looked at Zero with awe.

"Zero, I want to ask you." Shion begins to ask him. "Are you another Reploid like X and Axl?" Zero nods at her question.

"We can't stay here anymore until we find that Mechanaloid." Zero told her calmly. "It's got to be in the research lab just up ahead." Everyone nods in agreement, but Reina had a confused look on her face.

"Research lab?" Reina asked them confusedly "What is this research lab that you speak of?"

"We'll show you when we get there." X answers her "We have to find that Mechaniloid before it does anymore damage here." Everyone nods in agreement and presses forward.

* * *

And so, our heroes pressed forward and enter the lab. Eventually, they reached the end of the lab and saw the Mechaniloid wrecking the place. They can see the Orbital Elevator from a hole in the wall.

"There's our Mechaniloid…" Axl frowned as he readies his launcher. "Let's reduce it to scrap metal."

"Got it! I'll go first!" Laura flew in and slashed the Mechaniloid three times with her greatsword. The Mechaniloid noticed her and fired missiles at her which she sliced in half.

"Take this!" Kanzashi yelled as she flew in and charged towards the Mechaniloid, but the Mechaniloid grabbed her with its pincer. "Ugh!" Kanzashi nearly dropped her sword as she struggled to free herself from the claw.

"Hang on, Kanzashi!" MOMO got out her wand and fired fire ether shots at the claw, making it drop Kanzashi.

"Arigato, MOMO-chan." Kanzashi bowed as Tatenashi swoop in and thrusts her drill spear at the Mechaniloid three times. The Mechaniloid fired bombs at the team, but they destroyed most of them. Zero switched to his D-Glaive and with a mighty yell, he slashed the Mechaniloid three times.

"Lightning Ray!" Shion fired a lightning ether shot from her arm cannon and it shocked the Mechaniloid. The Mechaniloid glared at Shion as it lunged its pincer at her, but KOS-MOS swoop in and blocked it with her R-Blade. Char then swoop in and thrust her drill spear at the Mechaniloid three times, giving it bigger damage. Ling then leaped up and slams her foot down onto the Mechaniloid's head, giving it some head damage. The Mechaniloid was emitting smoke.

"I'll finish this! Charged shot!" X switched to the Light Armor and fired a charged shot which drilled through the Mechaniloid's hull. The Mechaniloid went offline.

After the Mechaniloid was reduced to scrap metal, they were suddenly attacked by a barrage of missiles and jumped out of the way just in time. When the smoke cleared, the heroes heard a maniacal laugh and looked up to see a familiar Reploid standing on top of the wall.

"How nice to see you again, X, Zero and IS pilots!" Vile sneered at them.

"Vile!?" X, Zero and the IS girls gasped in shock as the rest of the group looked at them confused

"You know this Reploid?" Shion asked them.

"Unfortunately, we do." Houki answers her with a frown. "He's Vile, Sigma's right hand man."

"He used to be a Class A Hunter, but now he's our sworn enemy!" Zero glares at Vile. "He's a Maverick and a wanted criminal."

"Well well, look what we have here." Vile mocked as he looked at Malcolm. "Little crybaby Malcolm is all grown up and with the Hunters! I guess you were serious about joining them." Everyone looked at Malcolm and Vile.

"I'm not the same kid you used to torment!" Malcolm glares at him. "That's all in the past, now I can get back at you for all the times you lied in front of my parents!"

"Malcolm, how do you know Vile?" Ling asked him confusedly. "And why did he call you little Malcolm?"

"Sometime after my parents died, uncle hired him to keep a watch of all the artifacts in the museum. But all he did was mess things up and blamed everything on me! The worst part is that uncle believed him and I'd be punished for it!" Malcolm growled.

"Now I'm really starting to hate your uncle even more." Axl snarled. "He lets Vile here mess everything up and he blames his own nephew for something he didn't do?!" Vile chuckled at them.

"I'd love to stay and play, gang, but I'm afraid I have too much work to do." He gestures to a large Maverick behind him and holding an unconscious Lumine captive.

"Lumine!?" X gasped in shock.

"That's right." Vile said darkly. "The Orbital Elevator is under our control now."

"Just what do you plan to do?!" X glares at him while aiming his X-Buster.

"It begins now, X." Vile answers him "A new omniverse will be born!" Vile laughed manically as he flies away with Lumine in tow before the heroes can catch him. They returned to Hunter Base.

Vile has returned! Is Sigma behind this or is there something missing here?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The New Navigators: Enter the Hanzo Shinobi! Shedding Away Your Doubts of Trusting Others!**

**A/N: Next up, we are introduced to the two new Navigators, Pallette and Layer and our heroes meet the Hanzo Girls from Senran Kagura and save them from Mavericks, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	188. The New Navigators

**Chapter 188: The New Navigators: Enter the Hanzo Shinobi! Shedding Away Your Doubts of Trusting Others!**

* * *

After completing the mission in Noah's Park, the heroes returned to Hunter Base to discuss about Vile's reason to adducting Lumine like that.

"Something doesn't add up." X ponders about Vile's actions. "If Vile is back, then that means Sigma might behind this latest incident."

"If that's the case." Laura frowned as she crossed her arms. "Then we must prepare ourselves for what's ahead. Knowing Vile, he'll probably have some other tricks up his sleeves." Everyone nods in agreement.

As they continue their discussion. Reina was looking around the base and was fascinated by all the technology around her. She sees a button on the computer and was about to press it until she was stopped by Alia.

"Wait, don't touch that button!" Alia stops her "You don't want to press anything that could be dangerous."

"Right, sorry about that." Reina blushed in embarrassment and rubs the back of her head. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Later, Malcolm and Cecilia were walking down the hallways until they see an unfamiliar Reploid. The Reploid seems to be lost as she looking around franticly and they decided to help her.

"Excuse me." Cecilia calls out to her. "Are you lost?" The Reploid hears Cecilia and turns to face them.

"Yes, I am." The Reploid nods "I was looking for the command center of Hunter Base and got lost along the way." Then she looks at Cecilia and gasped. "No way! Are you Cecilia Alcott, one of the famous Maverick Whispers?!"

"That's right, she is." Malcolm answers for Cecilia. "So what's your name, miss?"

"My name is Pallette." Pallette smiles "Starting today, I'll work as the newest navigator along with another new navigator and I'll be the new R&amp;D Director and as Doulas' new assistant."

"Then welcome aboard, Pallette." Cecilia smiles and shakes her hand. "I hope that we can become good friends."

* * *

Later with Houki and Zero, they were walking down the hallway on the other side of the base until they saw an unfamiliar Reploid walking up to them.

"Excuse me, you two." The Reploid begins to ask them. "Are you both the famous Maverick Hunters, Houki Shinonono and Zero?"

"That's us." Houki answers her "You know our names, but what's your name?"

"My name is Layer." Layer introduced herself. "I'll be working as a new navigator starting today. I know that you're from the Shinonono clan, Houki, and the world hsd heard of your heroic deeds and are starting to think that your sister didn't start the Phantom Virus Tragedy and your reputation was restored."

"Thank you for telling me that, Layer." Houki smiles and shakes her hand. "I'm glad that my family has finally regained our reputation. I'm sure Tabane would want it that way." Zero couldn't help but smile at Houki, knowing that her family has regained their reputation because of her heroic actions.

* * *

Later at X-Estate, X and the gang were showing Reina around until she looks at the fancy electronics and gaming consoles.

"Don't mind me asking." Reina begins to ask them. "But what are those called?"

"That's called the Playstation 4 or PS4 for short and that on the wall is called a Television or TV for short." Axl answers her "I'll show you how to use the PS4 and turn on the TV."

* * *

A little later, Shion was walking down the hallway when something catches her attention. She turns to see a shelf with different items and nine portraits hanging on the wall above the shelf. She also sees a shrine next to the shelf with pictures of the ones that passed on into the afterlife.

"That's our memorial shelf." Kanzashi walks next to her. "All the items you see on the shelf are gifts from our friends over the past nine wars. That's them you see in the portraits. The people in the first portrait are the friends we made in the first war, the Koi Koi 7, Nanoha and Fate. In the second portrait are Momoko, her animal guardians and the Celestial Maidens." She turns to Shion "I'm sure you notice that my sister and myself aren't on the first two portraits, right?"

"I did noticed that." Shion answers her "Why is that?"

"Because we appeared during the third war and we were brainwashed by Sigma to fight our friends when he hacked the Mother Computer and tried to break Houki and the others by making them relive their nightmares over and over again." Kanzashi answers her before continuing. "During this war, we met Kirito and his group as well as Yukinari and his group. Although, I heard that this one guy, Fukuyama, is a major pervert. The fourth war is where we met Inuyasha and his group, the State Alchemists, Carl and Makoto, Team 7 and Haruhi's group. The fifth war is when we met the crew of the Nirvana, the Strike Witches, Rin's group, Tomoki's group, Leo and Altair. The sixth war is when ee met Shinji's group, Tenchi's group, Kazuya and his two friends, Muneakiria's group and Irina. Of course, we had to convince Irina that we weren't the bay guys and she's been tricked. In the seventh war is where we met the Feudal Lords, the Symphogears, Tsukune's group and the Kampfer. It was also during this war is when Houki fell in love with Oichi, Nobunaga's little brother. Do you remember seeing a scarf around Houki's neck?" Shion nods. "He gave her his scarf before he went back home and promised Houki to go on a date with her. Oichi also helped Houki overcome her past regrets and made her happy and smiling again. In the eighth war is when we met Lina and her group, Sousuke and Kaname, Sargent Cryburn, Hakufu and her group and the residents of Hinata Apartments. It's also in this war where Ling fell in love with Archie, Lina's childhood friend. You saw the bracelet on Ling's wrist, right?" Shion nods again. "That was his mother's before she was executed. His family owned a restaurant that was popular with families and everyone would go eat there to have a good time. That is until the princess of a kingdom he used to live in came to the restaurant and made it look like they were serving rotten food and had them arrested for health violations. While Archie, his father and sister were able to escape. His mother and grandfather were wrongfully executed and he never saw them again. It wasn't until he met Lina and told him that we can't change what happened in the past, but we can make up for it in the future. And finally, in the last war is not only we met Axl and Malcolm, but we also me met Lupin and his gang, the Love Angels, the Sailor Scouts, Tohru and the other Sohma family and no, they're not related to Malcolm. Sonico and her bandmates and Rito and his group. This is also when Cecilia and Malcolm fell in love and he became part of our family after his uncle tried to give their family a bad name and take over after he gets Malcolm out of the way."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Shion says "You made a lot of great friends during your past adventures!"

"Thank you, Shion." Kanzashi smiled. "But that's not also the case when we lost people over time. Altair lost his family from the Templars, but now he's living happily with Leo. Trisha Elric died from an incurable illness and both Ed and Al tried to bring her back with alchemy, but failed and Ed lost both of his limbs and Al was sealed inside a suit of armor. Carl lost his sister, Ada Clover, from his father when he used her as an experiment and turned her into a mechanical puppet, but he's now with Makoto and are trying to find a way to bring Ada back. Oichi lost his parents when they tried to save him from these people from a child labor camp. They sent Oichi to Nobunaga's world and were captured not long after, but they were able to expose those horrible people for who they are before they were executed by lethal injection. Malcolm lost his parents during an excavation and were buried in a cave in. We lost a good friend, Eleking, when he sacrificed himself to save us and wanted us to keep on fighting for him. Dr. Light was the creator of X and wanted to make a world where both human and robots would live together in peace, so we're fighting to make that dream a reality. Ichika Orimura was someone very dear to my friends and me. He was the first male to pilot an IS, but during the Phantom Virus Tragedy, he died a hero while we were put in suspended animation."

"That's so sad." Shion lowers her head. "It must've been hard for you to lose someone very important to you." Kanzashi nodded before Shion asked her. "About this Ichika person, did you and your friends love him?"

Kanzashi said nothing as she just blushed, but Shion seems to get the general idea. Then she asked her again. "What is your relationship with X? You seem to care about him and he cares about you."

"It was during the Phantom Virus Tragedy." Kanzashi answers her "Because of our rare type S blood, we were immune to the virus, but we went into a coma. So the scientists put us in suspended animation to make sure we would survive the virus and hoped that the medicine in to future would cure us and it did. X found Houki and her friends back at out old school and cured them from the virus. When they woke up, they thought X was part of Phantom Task and tried to attack him. X tired to tell them that Houki and the others were in the future, but they didn't believed him and escaped for the hospital. X tracked them down to the one place we were familiar with, Ichika Orimura's old house. When they arrived there, they were devastated to see that Ichika died during the incident, but he died a hero. They now realized that X was telling them to truth and apologized to him. Since then, X took it upon himself to become their guardian and helped them how to live in the future now. It wasn't until the third war where my sister and myself came in. We were found by Sigma and he brainwashed us to fight our friends when he hacked into the Mother Computer. After he freed us from Sigma's control, X took us in and now we became the family as we are now."

"That was amazing." Shion smiled slightly. "I know you went through tough times, but in the end, you endured them and became a happy family with X."

"Thank you, Shion." Kanzashi smiled as she bowed lightly. "It really means so much to me."

* * *

In the living room, Axl and Reina were playing Ultra Street Fighter 4 and Axl was winning. His character, Ken, did the final blow on Reina's character, Chun-Li, and he was the winner.

"I can't believe it, I lost!" Reina cried with anime teary eyes and lamented. "All my training in fighting with my sword, gone to waste."

"Don't feel bad." Axl reassures her "Winning isn't everything. It's about having fun."

"You're right, Axl." Reina nods and smiles before asking him. "By the way, what's your relationship with X and the others?"

"It happened during the lsat war." Axl answers her "I was part of another Maverick hunting group Called Red Alert and I guess you could say I was their best one. Red, the leader of the group, took me in and he trained me to be the best Hunter and was like a father to me. But that all went downhill when they started to change for the worst. This guy, the Professor, made them much stronger and they started to not care about the humans and left them for dead. I couldn't take this anymore, so I ran away from Red Alert and joined the Maverick Hunters and be a hero like my idols, the X-Squad. While I was with the Hunter, Red Alert's been trying to bring me back to them and I refused to go back to them. Until we finally took on Red himself and we won our battle with him. He later revealed that he regretted making a deal with the Professor and went down along with the Crimson Palace. After that, it was revealed to be Sigma that corrupted Red Alert because he wanted my power, X's data and the Spark Lens. After we defeated him, I became a Hunter and I've been with them for three months now."

"Wow, that's amazing, Axl." Reina says "You became a Hunter after leaving your previous group because you wanted to be like them. Although, I do feel bad for you about losing someone that was like your father."

"It's all right and thanks, Reina." Axl smiles at her "I'm sure Red would've wanted me to be happy that I'm with the Hunters now." As soon as he finished talking, his wrist computer activates and he answers it. "This is Axl. What's the emergency, Pallette?"

"Axl, we've got trouble!" Pallette answers him "Mavericks are attacking five girls that I can't identify! You need to get down there and save them, pronto!"

"Roger, we'll save them right away!" Axl nods and cuts the channel and turns to Reina. "We need to help those five girls from the Mavericks! Tell the others we got to save them!" Reina nods in agreement and told the rest of the team about the situation. They left X-Estate and head for the location of the five girls.

* * *

When they arrived, the heroes saw the five girls surrounded by Mavericks and were losing. They were on their knees, sweating and panting heavily.

"Guys, we got to help them!" X turns to the team. "Those girls won't last long against the Mavericks! We need to take out the Mavericks first and then tend to those girls!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement and charged at the Mavericks and the battle begins.

* * *

**(5 minutes of fighting later…)**

* * *

After defeating all of the Mavericks, the five girls were amazed by them and their fighting abilities. X then walks up to them.

"Are you girls all right?" X asked them with a smile. "We're glad we got to you just in time."

"We're okay, thanks to you guys." The first girl smiled. "Those things just came out of nowhere and attacked us! We tried to fight them off, but none of our attacks did anything to them!"

"That was just awesome!" The second girl shouted in excitement. "You guys were able to reduce those creeps into scrap metal! That was really awesome!" The heroes could tell that her outfit was more revealing than the rest of the girls and once again, Malcolm tries not to look.

"What were those things?" The third girl asked "And where are we?"

"We'll tell you, but not here." Ling answers her "We don't know when they might send more Mavericks here. We'll take you to our home and we'll answer your questions there." The five newcomers nodded in agreement and followed our heroes back to X-Estate.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: The Noble Female Bandit and the Band of Warriors**

**A/N: How do you like this chapter so far? Well, next up, The Hanzo girls are introduced to X and the gang, then we meet Risty and the main cast of the Koihime Musou anime with an OC for that show, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	189. The Noble Bandit and Band of Warriors

**Chapter 189: The Noble Female Bandit and the Band of Warriors**

* * *

Later at X-Estate, X and the gang brought the five girls into their home to rest up after they were attacked by the Mavericks. The girls decided to introduce themselves to the heroes.

"Again, thanks a lot for saving us." The first girl smiled. "My name is Asuka."

"Yo, what's up." The second girl grinned. "The name's Katsuragi, but you can call me Katsu or Kat if you want."

"A pleasure to meet all of you." The third girl bows "My name is Ikaruga."

"My name is Yagyu…" Yagyu glared at the heroes.

"So nice to meet all of you!" The fifth girl beamed engetically "My name is Hibari."

"Nice to meet all of you." X smiles at them "Now with that out of the way, I guess we should tell about what world you're in." X and the gang begins to explain to the Hanzo girls about who they are and what world they're in. Also they explained about their mortal enemy and his plans to rule the omniverse.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown area**

* * *

"Looks like that the Hunters are now on our trail since we have the director of the Jakob Project." Baltan frowned. "We might have to send someone down there and take care of them. Any volunteers?" Baltan looks around the dark room with the other villains from other worlds, but no one said anything.

"How about we send one of our monsters down there to deal with the Hunters?" Guts suggested "That way, we can test them to see if they have what it takes to survive this war." The other villains nods in agreement.

"Not a bad idea." Baltan agreed "And I know which monster to choose." He types on a keypad and a pulls on a lever as an image of a dragon like monster appears in the center of the table. "This one will do just find. Now Saramandora, head down to the planet and destroy those Hunters!" Saramandora roars in agreement and was beamed down to Earth.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"And that's why we have to stop Sigma before he can achieve his insane goal." X finished explaining to the Hanzo girls and they were in shock about Sigma's actions.

"Yikes, that's just insane." Katsuragi frowned as she crossed her arms. "If he's as you said, then he needs to be taken down!"

"He has no right to wipe out humanity just for his ideal world for Reploids!" Ikaruga agrees and clutches her fist. "We'll help you in any way we can!" The rest of the Hanzo girls nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, girls." X smiles at them. "We could use all the help we can get to stop him from succeeding." Then his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "Yes, this is X. What's the emergency, Alia?"

"X, more people appeared and I can't seem to identify them!" Alia answers him "One of them might be from the same word as Reina, but the rest of them I don't recognize. Mavericks have surrounded them and I think one of them is injured! You need to get down there and save them!"

"Roger, we'll be there right away!" X cuts the channel and turns to the team. "Looks like we've got more visitors here. We have to help them before they or anyone innocent people and Reploids get hurt!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement and left X-Estate to help them.

* * *

When they arrived at the location, the heroes found several people surrounded by Mavericks and one of them was clutching his left arm while the rest of them were protecting him from the Mavericks with one of them tending to his wounds. Reina gasped as she immediately recognized one of them.

"Wait, is that Risty?!" Reina gasped in shock "What's she doing here?"

"You know her?" Ling asked her.

"Yes, I do know her." Reina answers her "She's a good friend of mine and she's helped me more times then I can count."

"Now we have to help them!" X says "If one of them is Reina's friend and one of them is injured, we have to make sure they're safe from harm!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and charged towards the Mavericks!

Houki got out her katanas and she and Malcolm charged towards two Maverick soldiers and sliced them in half. X fired a charged shot at three more Mavericks, destroying them. Zero slice another Maverick Soldier in half with his Z-Saber. The others took care of the rest of the Mavericks.

After the Mavericks were destroyed, the newcomers were amazed by their fighting abilities and were able to destroy all the Mavericks when they could barely do a thing. X walks up to them and smiled.

"Good thing we came here when we did." X said with relief. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yes, we're all fine, thanks to all of you." The first girl bowed lightly. "We thought we were done for if you haven't showed up. We're grateful for your help."

"How's your friend?" Houki asked her as she looked at the man with the bandaged arm. "He looks like his arm was hurting really bad. Is it serious?"

"I'm fine over here." The young man answers her. "I've through a lot worse than this. Thanks for that, Shuri. You know your way with herbs." He pats her on the head and she giggled while everyone else smiled at the gesture.

"Reina, is that you?" Risty gasped in shock at seeing her friend.

"It's me, Risty." Reina answers her "Looks like you've been sent here too. I'm just glad you're safe." The two friends hugged while everyone else smiles.

"Now with that out of the way." Laura said next. "Would any of you mind telling us your names?" Before anyone could answers, they heard stomping and the newcomers jumped in shocked. From the corner from one of the buildings, Gomora appears and the heroes were confused to see him.

"Gomora. What are you doing here?" Malcolm asked him "There aren't any monsters here."

Gomora growls in response and points in the sky. Everyone turns around and sees a beam hitting the ground and a monster appears from the beam and roars, it was Saramondora.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Risty gasped in shock.

"That's a monster!" Ling shouted in responded "Someone must've send him here! We have to get everyone out of here!"

"You're right!" X agrees "We'll get everyone out of here! Malcolm, he's all yours!" The newcomers looked at him with confused expressions.

"Leave him to me!" Malcolm nods and brings out the Spark Lens. He holds it up and yells. "TIGA!" And he was transformed into Ultraman Tiga and the newcomers were shocked to see him transform right in front of them.

Ultraman Tiga and Gomora stood side by side while Saramondora glared at the two giant heroes. Saramondora launched fireballs from his mouth at Tiga and Gomora. Tiga got in front of his friend and produced a barrier and deflected the attacks. Ultraman Tiga switched to Sky Mode and fired energy blasts at Saramondora, but the monster's armored plated skin reduced the damage to 98 percent.

'No good. Gomora, we need to try to attack him full on!' Malcolm said in Gomora's mind, Gomora growled in response as he and Tiga charged towards Saramondora who breathed fire at the two heroes, they dodged it and they took turns punching and kicking Saramondora and slashing him.

"W-What those two giants fighting that giant monster?!" Asuka gasped in shock.

"Don't worry, they're on our side." Zero reassured her. "Their names are Ultraman Tiga and Gomora. Tiga is from a long line of giant protectors who protect the Earth long ago."

"So would that make Tiga a god?" Reina gasped in awe.

"Something like that, but like with a few Ultras, Tiga can't last long on the Earth for more than three minutes." Houki told Reina.

"That kinda stinks…" Katsurgi winced.

Saramondora launched organic missile blasts at Tiga who was hit by it, but he recovered. Tiga only has 2 minutes and 12 seconds left. Gomora fired his Osalicicty Ray at Saramondora, seemingly destroying him. But then, he regenerated.

"Ugh man!" Ling gritted her teeth in shock. "That monster came back in a instant!" KOS-MOS finished an analysis on Saramondora.

"It appears the monster can regenerate his wounds and body if one cell remains. I have also detected its weakpoint, it's the soft red skin on its throat."

"Then there's a way to destroy him!" Cecilia beamed as she shouted out to Tiga. "Malcolm! If you and Tiga can hear this, aim for the soft red skin on its throat! Then destroy any cells that monster has left!"

Tiga heard her and so did Gomora. Tiga motioned him to attack the skin on Saramondora's throat. Gomora fired his Osclaity Ray at the red skin on Saramondora, Saramondora roared in agony as the pain on his weakpoint hurts him even more. Only 1 minute and 45 seconds left.

'Gomora! Now! Destroy him and I'll destroy the monster's cells!' Malcolm said in Gomora's mind, Gomora replies by switching to his EX Form and fired a powerful Ocsiliaty Ray which destroyed Saramondora's body. "Special Timer Flash!" Tiga activated his timer on his chest and it emitted a powerful light which destroyed Saramondora's cells and ending the monster for good.

"That was… Awesome!" Hibari beamed as Tiga gave his friends a thumbs up as he reverted back to Malcolm and Gomora roared in victory for the forces of good as he went back into hiding.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back in the hideout of Sigma and his alliance of villains.)**

* * *

"Curses!" Temperor snarled as he slams his fist down onto the control panel as Sigma's Dark Alliance saw Tiga and Gomora destroying Saramondora. "They beaten Saramondora!" Sigma snickered darkly.

"I admit. They have gotten stronger over the years. But this is the final war where we will decide the fate of this pitiful omniverse."

"Then allow us to handle these good doers!" A cocky voice offered as three women came into view.

The first woman looks like a bunny girl with pink hair which covers her exposed breasts, wore pink revealing clothes and has goo dripping on the floor.

The second one looks like a maid with a menacing scythe.

And finally, the third one is a well-toned young adult female with black hair and blue eyes. Despite her young appearance she originally lived thousands of years ago. Carrying an Egyptian-themed motif, she is adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth, but do not be fooled by the benign appearance - the white cloth are actually bandages which can be used for attacks.

"Hmph!" Vile sneered as he glared at the three women. "And what makes you think you can take on X, his little girlfriends and his bunch of good doer friends?"

"Aw, you worry too much, you bucket of bolts!" The bunny girl sneered. "How tough can this MegaMan X guy be?"

"Very well…" Baltan agrees. "We will grant you the honor of destroying X and his friends with Vile. But if you three fail each time, expect some punishment by Vile when you return to recover."

"Hehehehe. I'm looking forward to it." Vile said darkly.

"Don't worry! We will have X's head to honor Sigma's alliance with the Swamp Witch, satisfaction guraetee!"" Melona grinned as she and her two cohorts walked into the darkness.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Pokemon Trainer and the Young Girl and Warrior Miko and Bodyguard: Attack of the Swamp Trio!**

**A/N: Next up, we meet an OC that Panther J made for Pokemon, Ryofu Hosen from Koihime Musou aka Ren, Tomoe and Shizuka and our heroes battle the Swamp Trio, so stay tuned for more updates. I am planning on making the final arc of MegaMan X IS the longest ever, so expect fillers along the way.**


	190. The Pokemon Trainer

**A/N: We're only 10 chapters away until the 200th Chapter of MegaMan X IS, so let's get this chapter on the road!**

**Chapter 190: The Pokemon Trainer and the Young Girl and Warrior Miko and Bodyguard: Attack of the Swamp Trio!**

* * *

After the battle with Saramandora, the heroes were happy for Malcolm as Cecilia hugs him for his victory and the newcomers were amazed by his actions and how he defeated the monster.

"That was amazing, Malcolm!" Cecilia says and kissed his cheek. "You've really gotten a lot stronger than before! You and Gomora are still as strong as a team as ever!"

"Thanks, Cecilia." Malcolm smiles "That monster was tougher than the last couple we've faced. Although, it doesn't feel the same without Eleking."

"Yeah, that's true." Cecilia lowers her head. "But I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you sad. He would want you to be happy and live the life he gave up to you."

"You're right, Cecilia." Malcolm cheers up "I shouldn't feel down. I need to be glad he risked his life for us."

"Hey, I hate to cut between you two lovebirds." Risty grinned playfully. "But can anyone tell me what the heck is going on?"

"We'll tell you, but not here." Houki answers her "We'll take you to our home. We need to make sure no one hears us." Everyone nods in agreement and headed for X-Estate.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

"Now with that out of the way." Laura smiled as she turned to the new otherworlders. "Can you tell us your names now since we were interrupted before."

"I guess we should now." The first girl smiled. "My name is Kan'u Uncho."

"I'm Chohi Yokutoku!" Chohi beamed. "Nice to meet you guys!"

"My name is Ryubi Gentoku." Ryubi bows to them.

"I'm Choun Shiryu." Choun smiles at them.

"Name's Bacho Moki." Bacho grins at them.

"My name is Shokatsuryo Komei." Komei bows to them "It's nice to meet all of you."

"My name is Kochu Kansho." Kochu says "And this is my daughter, Riri."

"Hi big brothers and sisters!" Riri says.

"I'm Gien Buncho." Gien smiled slightly.

"What's up, name''s Batai!" Batai beamed.

"My name is Hoto Shigen." Hoto shyly says.

"And I'm Etsou." Etsou bowed lightly. "Thanks for your concern before."

"You already know my name, but I'll still tell you." Risty smiled "My name is Risty. Nice to meet you guys."

* * *

After the introductions were made, X and the others decided to show their new friends their home and were they'll be staying until they get back home.

In the kitchen, Houki was showing Kan'u and Etsou around the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen." Houki showed them around. "Here's were all our meals are prepared. If you want any meal you want, X or Martha will prepare it for you."

"This is amazing, Houki." Kan'u gasped in awe "This not like any of the kitchens I've seen before."

"It sure is." Etsou agrees "This is really something." Then he turns to Houki "By the way, Houki. Where did you get that scarf?"

"This was given to me by a special someone." Houki answers him with a smile. "He's far away right now, but I'm sure we'll meet again. We made a promise to go on a date when he returns."

"I'm glad for the both of you." Kan'u smiles at her. "I'm sure you and him will be together forever." Etsou nods in agreement.

"Thank you, you two." Houki smiles back at them.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the living room**

* * *

"What do you call that on the wall?" Gien points at the TV.

"That's called a TV." Laura answers her "You can watch different show whenever you want." She turns on the TV with the remote and Family Feud was on.

"So what do you call this thing?" Bacho asked while holding the Wii U gamepad and looking at it in wonder.

"That's called the Wii U." Ling answers her "Let me show you how it works." She turns on the console and puts in the Wonderful 101 and started playing it.

A little later, Kanzashi, Malcolm and Cecilia were looking at Choun and Tatenashi with confusion because they look identical to each other.

"You two look exactly alike." Kanzashi, Malcolm and Cecilia said together while looking at the girls in question.

"Well, this is awkward ." Choun muttered "We both almost look alike."

"Yeah… It feels kinda weird." Tatenashi said shyly.

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

* * *

Me and my friends were talking about our new friends and how we got to this dimension.

"Should we really trust them?" Yagyu voiced her concerns "I also don't like the fact that Hibari's starting to like this Axl character despite meeting him for the first time."

"Oh, come on, Yagyu!" Hibari whined "Axl and his friends are nice and we should tell them that we're Shinobi since we're stuck in another world!"

"We are Shinobi and we don't need silly things like love!" Yagyu retorted at her.

"I can't believe you would say that!" Ikaruga frowned at her "We should be nice to our new friends and be glad that they're offering us place to stay since we have nowhere to go in this dimension and we must help them deal with Sigma since he might come after our dimension and kill everyone we know and that not even Asuka's grandfather can defeat!"

I lowered my head because Ikaruga has a point that Sigma may be stronger that the foes we've faced in our dimension.

"It doesn't matter if we're in another dimension." Katsuragi grinned pervertedly "When we make new friends, I can play with their breasts!"

"You need to behave yourself, Katsuragi." Ikaruga warned her "Kanzashi told me about this Fukuyama person from their past adventures and you better refrain yourself from doing perverted things to the girls here , so you won't get a black eye."

"You're no fun at all, Ikaruga." Katsuragi pouted and said sourly.

After hearing that, my mood brighten up and we will have fun in this dimension and help X and his friends defeat Sigma once and for all.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

In the living room, Etsou and Kochu were talking with Tatenashi while X and Char were playing with Riri.

"So Tatenashi, we want to know something about X." Kochu begins to ask her and she listens.

"What exactly is X?" Etsou asked the question "He looks like a human, but at the same time, he doesn't. What's his story?"

"I supposed I'll start from the beginning on how we met him." Tatenashi answers them with a smile and begins to explain. "You see, X was created by Dr. Thomas Light to create a world where humans and robots to live in peace. He's a Reploid, a robot created to have emotions and think for themselves like humans. As for how we met him, it was Houki and the others that met him first. During the Phantom Virus Tragedy, we were put in suspended animation when Phantom Task released the virus. Because of our rare type S blood, we were immune to the virus, but we went into a coma. As for the virus, it wiped out 10% of Japan and many people died from it. X found Houki and the other in the ruins of our old school and took them to the hospital to cure them. When they woke up, they thought X was one of our enemies and tried to attack him. When he tried to tell them that they were in the future, but they didn't believe him and left the hospital to find out where they are. X tracked them down to the place we were familiar with, the old house of Ichika Orimura where they found out that he died, but he died a hero of Japan. They found out that X was telling the truth, they were devastated and he took it upon himself to be their guardian and help them live their new lives here in the future. When they went to eat dinner, they encountered their first Maverick and X was able to stop him before he could hurt himself or anyone else even further. When they got back home, there was a news report about similar incidents were Reploids are turning against humans and the government duded them, Mavericks. Dr. Cain said he'll create an organization to stop the Mavericks and keep the peace of the world. Dr. Cain also made Sigma as the leader of the Maverick Hunters and was immune to the virus that's making all the Reploids go Maverick. It wasn't until the fight with Zero where Sigma started to act strange and left the Hunters after Zero was cured of the virus, but Ling was traumatized by him. Sigma then recruited Vile, another Hunter, to his cause to wipe out all human life and make a paradise for Reploids because he thinks the Reploids have hidden potential and humans are holding them back. He declared war on the humans and started calling himself the new ruler of the omniverse. X asked Dr. Cain to let him be in the Maverick Hunters so that he can stop Sigma and Houki and the others agreed to join him. Ever since then, we've been fighting in 9 wars against Sigma and any other villain he could get from other worlds. My sister and me came into the picture when Sigma found and brainwashed us to fight our friends until X saved us and here we are now. We almost lost X during the 7th war when Sigma tried to crash the Space Colony Eurasia into Earth so he could fulfill Zero's evil creator, Dr. Albert Wily's plans for world domination by making Zero remember his true purpose."

"What about Sigma?" Kochu asked with a frown. "Is he as dangerous as you say?"

"Just who is Sigma anyway?" Etsou asked as well, frowning as well.

"He's our mortal enemy..." Tatenashi answers them with a serious frown.

"If he thinks that he can wipe all human life." Kochu frowned as she glowed a dark aura and became so scary "He'll be facing my wrath! I'll cut him open and sauté his insides and make him eat it! Then I'll goads and fillet it to make it extra crispy and he'll know true pain when he faces me!"

"Y-Yikes…" Tatenashi gulped as her eyes turned white dotted and she sweat dropped in fear.

"Kochu, you're scaring Tatenashi…" Etsou sighed as he face palmed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Hunter Base…**

* * *

"With the abduction of the director of the Jakob Project, Lumine, and the appearance of that monster, Saramondora." Signas crossed his arms "We just might be in the biggest battle of our lives."

"But why would Vile capture Lumine like that?" Alia asked as she pondered the events so far. "It can't just mean that he wants to use the Space Elevator for something. I wonder what he's up to?"

"Plus, who would send that monster here?" Pallette asked as she added her own questions. "Do you think that it was sent here to test them? If so, why would they send a monster here to do that?"

"Your guesses are as good as mine, ladies." Signas answers them "But whatever the case, we must be prepared for whatever comes our way." The three navigators nodded until the alarm goes off. "Layer, what's going on out there?!"

"Let me check." Layer types on her keyboard and the screen appears showing four humans surrounded by Mavericks. "I got one male human and three female humans! They're surrounded by Mavericks and they're trying to fight them off! The male is using these strange creatures that he calls out from these red and white balls that he throws! I can't find anything about them in our databanks! That can only mean they're from other worlds!"

"That's good enough for me!" Signas nodded before turning to face Alia and Pallette. "Alia, Pallette! You two keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get hurt!" Then he turns to Layer. "Layer, contact the X-Squad! They need to save them and bring them to safety!"

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted and did their respected assignments.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Char was still playing with Riri until her comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Char. What's the problem, Layer?"

"The problem is that Mavericks have surrounded four more visitors from other words!" Layer answers her "You guys need to get down there and help them, ASAP!"

"Roger, I'll tell the others!" Char cuts the channel and turns to Riri. "Now you be a good girl and wait here for us. We're gonna help some new friends out and bring them here. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, big sister!" Riri nods her head and smiles. "I'll be a good girl and stay here until you, mommy and big brothers and sisters return!"

"That's a good girl." Char smiles and kissed her forehead. She stands up and tells X what Layer told her.

"Right, let's head down there and save them from the Mavericks!" X shouted to the team and they nodded in agreement as they left X-Estate to help some new friends.

* * *

When the heroes arrived at their location, they saw four people fighting off the Mavericks, but were having a tough time. They also noticed that the boy was using strange creatures to do the fighting while he commands them to attack. The creatures look like a panda, a pig, a weasel, a small dinosaur and an eagle while the others are fighting the Mavericks with weapons.

"Wait a minute. Is that Tomoe and Shizuka?!" Reina gasped in shock.

"It is them!" Risty agrees "But how did they get here?"

"Aisha, take a look!" Chohi points at the other two people "It's Alec and Ryofu!"

"You're right, Rin RIn!" Kan'u agrees "It's them alright! But how are they here of all places?!"

"You know them?" X asked them and they nod their heads. "That's more than enough reason for us to help them! Guys, we have to save them from the Mavericks and make sure none of them are hurt!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and charged at the Mavericks.

"I'll take the rear!" Zero got out his Z-Saber and sliced a Maverick in half with it.

"Secret Ninja Techinque!" Asuka got out her two katanas. "Double Slash!" In a quick instant, she sliced three more Mavericks in half, causing them to explode.

"Eat some electricity!" Axl yelled as he fired his Ray Gun at two more Mavericks, shocking them to pieces.

Houki sliced two more Mavericks in half and another Maverick was coming up from behind her. "Secret Ninja Techinque:" Ikaruga got out her katana, Hien and yelled out "Hien Phoenix Flash: First Style!" She slashed the Maverick 20 times, reducing it to pieces.

* * *

**Ten minutes of fighting later…**

* * *

After the Mavericks were destroyed, the heroes walked up to the four newcomers and helped them back on their feet.

"We're glad none of you are hurt." X smiles at them "Are you guys all right?"

"We're okay, thanks to all of you." Tomoe answers him "Those metal things just attacked us and we would've been done for if you haven't showed up."

"Glad we could help." Axl says "Here, let me help you up." He holds out his hand and Tomoe grabs it. When he pulls her up on her feet, Tomoe lost her balance for a split second and fell. Axl was able to catch her, but he accidentally grabbed her chest and felt her soft breast. Both realized the position they're in, they quickly moved away and blushed bright red. "S-Sorry about that!"

"I-It's all right." Tomoe stammered. "It's not your fault." Everyone else just sweat dropped at the scene.

"Let's move on before this gets more awkward." Houki stuttered. "Are you doing okay? That must've rough for you and your friends."

"That was rough, but nothing we can't handle." Alec answers her "We've been through tougher situations than this." He turns to the creatures and brings out five ball. "You guys were great out there. Take a long rest, you deserved it." Red lights shot from the balls and hits the five creatures and brings them back into the balls. Everyone, except for the Koihime crew, gasped in shock to see that happened.

"What was that you just did?!" Ling gasped in shock "Those balls just shot light at those creatures and they were gone in an instant!"

"It's because he's a magician." Ryofu answers her "He can call out and bring his friends back into those balls at any time."

"That's not entirely true, Ren." Alec half fainted "I guess this is gonna take a lot of explaining, that's for sure."

"That's true, but not here." X agreed. "We'll take you back to our home and you can tell us there."

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" A voice shouted at them as a scythe was thrown at them, but they managed to dodge it. They looked ahead of them to see three girls as the scythe returns to one of them. "Looks like we caught you just in time."

"You three!" Shizuku growled as she got into a battle stance, so did the rest of the Queen's Blade Combatants.

"Y-You knew these three?" MOMO gasped.

"Oh yeah. And believe me, they're bad news…" Risty frowned as she got her mace ready. "Their names are Melona, Airi and Menace, Melona is a shape shifting demon who can morph into anything or anyone. Airi is a ghost maid who can absorb your lifeforce and Menace is a ghost of a dead queen of a long destroyed kingdom."

"Hello my fellow Queen's Blade combatants!" Melona winked. "How are we today? Ready to die by our hands?"

"What are you three up to?!" Reina growled as she readies her sword. "Were you sent to this world as well?"

"My, Reina. Aren't we rude? Turns out, we work for Sigma who we promised to help him form an alliance with the Swamp Witch in taking over both our world and this world. But I don't get why this MegaMan X guy defeated Sigma nine times in a row." Melona glared at X. "I think those victories over Sigma were flukes and X is nothing but a wuss."

"What did you say?!" Cecilia growled as she aims her Buster at Melona. "X is far powerful than all of us and he will wipe the floor with you scoundrels!"

"Cecilia, calm down." Malcolm did his best to calm his lover down. "Remember, she who loses her cool, loses the battle."

"I-I know. I can't stand them insulting X like that." Cecilia calmed down.

"Hmm… I bet X would make a good servant for my kingdom. Would you die for me and bow before me?" Menace asked politely as she readies herself for battle.

"So Sigma hired you freaks, huh?" Laura snarled as she readies her greatsword. "I should have known he would hired some extra hands in his evil schemes."

"Everyone, stand back. We will handle this." X told the new otherworlders as he, Char, Zero, Axl, Reina, KOS-MOS, Houki and Kan'u got into battle stances.

"Very well then." Airi frowned as she readies her scythe.

"Time to get this show on the road!" Melona grinned cruelly as she morphed into Reina, surprising the gang except for Reina's group.

"What the?!" Axl gawked. "She's a shapeshifter like me?!" Axl switched to his launcher and was about to fire until Melona R charged towards him and slashed him, but he back flipped out of the way and fired his launcher at Melona R, giving her medium damage.

"Ow!" Melona R gawked as she received some pain. "Okay. Not bad for some weaklings. Airi! You're up!"

"Careful of Airi! She can steal your lifeforce without you knowing it!" Reina advised.

"Leave her to me!" Zero nodded as he and Airi clashed in a dance of blades. Airi tried to take Zero's lifeforce, but she cannot.

"W-What on Earth?!" Airi gasped as Zero slashed her three times. 'Why can't I take his lifeforce away? Unless…' She flashbacked to where Sigma told Airi and her group that he is a Reploid and her powers won't work on Reploids like him. Airi sweat dropped. "Well, shoot. I forgot Reploids are not human and mostly machine…" Zero slashed Air again three times, then Houki jumped in and slashed Airi three times as well.

"My Queen! Show no mercy on these riffraffs!" The scepter Menace is holding encouraged, surprising the gang except for Reina's group some more.

"Did that scepter of hers… talked?!" Ling gawked.

"Take this!" Menace charged up her fist with spirit energy and flung a punch at Char, she ducked and thrust her spear at Menace three times, giving her medium damage. "Ack! You pheasant!" Menace growled as she tried to kick Char, but she backfliped out of the way and Kan'u swoop in and thrust her spear at Menace five times, giving her medium damage.

"Firing pistol at energy target." KOS-MOS stated as she got out her pistol and fired a gunshot at Melona who reverted back to normal.

"Ow!" Melona winced as she clenched her wound. "You jerk! What do you have against demons?!" KOS-MOS didn't answer as she warped in front of Melona and punched her in the gut, making Melona spit out salvia.

Meanwhile, Airi was having trouble with Zero, Reina and Houki. Reina and Houki combined their attacks to give Airi bigger damage. Airi tried to use a dark energy attack, but Reina kicked her in the stomach and knocked her into Melona, making her fall on top of her.

Kan'u then use the butt of her spear to knock Menace into her cohorts. "O-Ow…." Melona winced before she noticed X glowing a blue aura. "W-What the…?!"

"Charged shot!" X yelled as he fired the charged shot at the Swamp Trio, resulting in an explosion as Melona and her group screamed as they were hurled into the sky and disappeared in the sky, Team Rocket style.

"Better luck next time, you creeps!" Risty blows a raspberry at the vanishing Swamp Trio.

"Let's head on back to X-Estate so we can discuss about our new otherworlderly friends." Ikaruga suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Lesbian Queen Sousou! Attack of Homura!**

**A/n: Next up, Everyone introduced themselves to the newcomers of this chapter and Alec explains on what Pokemon are and X asked Alec about Mespirit, then more newcomers from the Koihime Musou world appear and we go deeper into Kan'u and Etsou's past and a brainwashed Homura attacks! So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	191. Attack of Homura!

**Chapter 191: The Lesbian Queen, Sousou! Attack of Homura!**

* * *

Later at X-Estate, X and the gang brought their new friends back to their home to rest up after their encounter with the Mavericks. When they got back to X-Estate, the four newcomers were amazed at the sheer sight of it and look of the place.

"Now this is what you'd call an estate!" Alec smiled "Not even the Champions from the other regions can have a place like this!"

"Glad to know that you're impressed." X smiled at him "Now that we're safe here, it's time we introduce ourselves. My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X." X turns to the rest of the team. "These are my friends and teammates. Houki Shinonono, Huang Lingyin, Cecilia Alcott, my girlfriend, Charlotte Dunios, Laura Bodewig, the Sarashiki sisters, Tatenashi and Kanzashi, Malcolm Sohma, Axl and Zero." The teammates in question either waved or smiled at the newcomers.

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Tomoe bows "My name is Tomoe and this is my bodyguard, Shizuka. I thank you for saving us back there."

"Ryofu Housen." Ryofu said quietly.

"The name's Alec, nice to meet you guys." Alec smiled as he brings out 8 red and white balls. "Now let introduce you to my team. Come on out, everyone!" He throws the balls into the air and they all opened at the same time as white lights bursts from the balls and the same five from before along with three unfamiliar creatures. A beautiful serpent, a dragon with a shark's fin on his back and a light blue seal with whiskers. "X, everyone. I want you to meet Pignite, Sealo, Mienshao, Braviary, Milotic, Pangoro, Gabite and Tyrunt. Guys, say hello to our new friends." Alec's team all grunted in response to his command and greeted X and the gang.

* * *

After introductions were made, X asked Alec about what his team are and also decided to tell everyone what he saw back at Noah's Park and ask Alec if he knows anything about it.

"So Alec, what are those creatures called?" Houki asked him "They look like everyday animals, but at the same time, they don't."

"They're known as Pokemon." Alec answers her "Pokemon are creatures from the world I came from. You can find them roaming the land, sea and sky out in the wild or with people like me. We're called Pokemon Trainers. We catch and train Pokemon to battle each other as well as being friends, partners and family. We support each other when things get tough and we never give up on each other. But that's not always the case with some Trainers."

"What do you mean by that?" Kanzashi asked him.

"Because there are those Trainers that just use Pokemon just to show off their skills or abuse them." Alec answers her with a frown and everyone gasped in shock and horror. "There are even times when the Trainer just abandons their Pokemon if they don't meet their expectations to evolve or because they're too weak as they say."

"That just wrong of them to do that!" Ling growled. "The Pokemon are not objects, they're living beings!"

"They don't care, they just want to use them for power." Alec frowned "That's why I can't stand people like them to treat Pokemon like that."

"So where did the Pokemon come from?" Char asked him "Did something or someone created them?"

"That's the biggest question everyone always asked." Alec answers her "No one knows where they came from or what created them."

"Alec, are there any Legendary Pokemon in your world?" X asked him.

"There are." Alec nods "Why do you ask?"

"Because I encountered one during our mission back in Noah's Park." X told everyone and they gasped in shock. "It had a grayish silver body, yellow eyes, pink on the head with four strands and red jewels on its forehead and tails."

"Let me see if I can figure it out." Alec said as he takes out a small handheld from his backpack.

"What do you call that little thing?" Risty asked him.

"It's called a Pokedex." Alec answers her "It allows me to figure out which Pokemon I want to know by pointing it at the Pokemon or asking it to find out the Pokemon that X described." He actives the Pokedex and begins to ask it. "Okay Dexter. What Pokemon has a grayish silver body, yellow eyes, pink on the head with four strands and red jewels on the forehead and tails?" The Pokedex begins searching for a match of the described Pokemon.

"One match found." Dexter answers and shows an image of the Pokemon. "Mesprit the Emotion Pokemon. Known as the "Being of Emotion", Mesprit is the reason why all humans can express emotions like joy, sorrow and pain. It's one of three Lake Guardians that govern the world along with Willpower and Knowledge. It seeks out the person that matches its traits."

"Is this the Pokemon you saw, X?" Alec asked him while showing everyone Mesprit.

"That's the one!" X answers him "That's what I saw back at Noah's Park!"

"But why would Mesprit bond with X?" Tatenashi asked "There must be reason for it to bond with him."

"I'm not too sure myself." X answers her "But from what Mesprit told me, he was looking for me so that he can be protected from someone wanting to use him and these other two like him for evil."

"If that's the case." Alec says "Then we need to find the other two Lake Guardians and find their respected matches! The problem is that they won't be easy to find."

"Why is that, Alec?" Cecilia asked him.

"Because Legendary Pokemon are not that common like regular Pokemon." Alec answers her "They tend to roam around the world and are generally really hard to find. They only show themselves when other Pokemon are in danger, someone is messing with a sacred place and they have to stop them or appearing in front of someone who is pure of heart. Some of them even hide in specified areas and only partially show themselves and you have to be really lucky to even catch a glimpse at them. Although, not a lot of them trust humans and will more than likely avoid them."

"Why would they not trust humans?" Tomoe asked him "Is there any reason not to trust us?"

"There are several reasons why they don't trust humans." Alec answers her "One example is Ho-Oh from the Johto Region. In Ecruteak City, Ho-Oh once lived in a tower called the Tin Tower and was worshiped as a protector. But then a war broke out and the tower was burned to the ground and Ho-Oh lost all faith in humanity, so it flew off into sky. When the tower was on fire, three Pokemon were caught in the blaze and perished. So Ho-Oh gave them new life and they became known as Suicune, Raikou and Entei, the Legendary Beasts. The people tried to rebuild the tower and prayed that Ho-Oh will return, but never did. Because of the war, Ho-Oh lost the trust towards humans and been flying in the sky to see if humanity will ever change their ways."

"Wow, that's just so sad…" Asuka lowered her head despondently. "So where is Ho-Oh now?"

"He's probably still flying high in the sky." Alec answers her "Still watching over us to see if we ever changed our ways."

One more question, Alec." Ikaruga begins to ask him "You said that when they rebuild the tower and prayed for Ho-Oh to return. How would they know if Ho-Oh will ever return to the tower?"

"They'll know because of these special bells on the top floor of the new Tin Tower." Alec answers her "The Crystal Bells are made to only ring whenever Ho-Oh approaches the tower. When the original Tin Tower was burned to the ground, these bells are the only ones that not only survived the fire, but were undamaged as well. So they put them in the new tower in hopes for Ho-Oh were to ever return."

* * *

A little later, Axl was talking to Kan'u and Etsou about how they met and about their past.

"Hey guys, I want to ask you two something." Axl begins to ask them "How did you two meet each other?"

"I'll start first, Axl." Kan'U answers her and begins to explain. "When I was a child, my hometown was attacked by bandits and my family was killed. My older brother told me to hide under the bed and never come out. The last thing I see of my brother is him being killed by one of the bandits he was fighting. When they left, I was all alone without a home or anyone else to turn to. But I made a promise to myself that I would change the world and free it from all the senseless killing. I set out on a journey to do just that until I met Etsou and the others and we became the family as you see us now."

"Not it's time for my side of the story." Etsou steps in "I was from a village that wasn't too big or too small, but just right for me and everyone that lived there. My grandfather was the elder and my father was the leader of the village. My father would take most of the men to go out hunting for food while the women, children and the elderly stayed at the village. I said most because some of the men have to watch over the village from bandits among other things. During one hunting trip with my father and the other men, bandits attacked and burned my village to the ground! My father was too late to realize it that one of the men in his hunting group was a spy for the bandits and made sure to let the other bandits know when they were far enough for them to attack my home! My mother died trying to save me when our house was on fire and was crushed under the debris. My arm was caught under the falling debris and was burnt into this now." Etsou takes off his bandages and showed Axl his arm with third degree burns and was completely black. Axl gasped in shock as Etsou continues his story. "I was lucky the rain came when it did, but my arm was burned beyond healing and my home was destroyed. After the attack, I wandered around for what feels like an eternity until I was found by a band of mercenaries as their leader took me in and raised me to how I am now. For most of my life, I've been dealing with corrupted nobles and politicians, bandits and rulers among other things. It wasn't until I met Aisha and we started traveling together because we both had the same traumatic experience with bandits destroying our homes and killing our families. When Aisha and the others went on a journey to bring Ryubi's sword back to her, I went on my own journey to find the bandit members that attacked my home. I found the former bandit leader in a village where retired bandits go to live the rest of their lives in peace and quiet. I found the bandit leader and attacked him violently because he's the one that attacked my home. When I was about to deal the final blow, I stopped myself because of meeting Aisha and the others my me realized that I found a new family and I'm not alone anymore, so I let him live and returned to my new home and family."

"That was a sad tale…" Axl lowered his head down to offer a prayer to Aisha and Etsou's families. "Humans are sometimes bad, but they are good in the inside. Same with Reploids."

"Thank you, Axl." Kan'u bowed lightly. "That means so much to us."

"Anytime." Axl smiled as he rubbed his nose.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, everyone was at the dining table eating lunch as Alec was taking out some food cans from his backpack and opening them as he pours it not his teams food bowls for them to eat.

"What's that you're pouring in their food bowls, Alec?" Risty asked him.

"It's called Pokemon Food." Alec answers her "Each one is specially made for different types of Pokemon to suit their different taste. Some might like it spicy, others might like it mild or with bits of different berries sprinkled on it."

"You said different types of Pokemon, right?" Asuka asked him and he nods. "How many types are there?"

"There are 17 types." Alec answers her and everyone gasped. "The types are Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, Flying, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark and Steel. Each and every one of them are either immune, strong, resist or weak against each other."

"That's a lot of types!" Ling gasped in awe. "But how would a Trainer know how to deal with them?"

"Many Trainers can come up with a strategy to handle with each type, even their own disadvantage." Alec answers her "Some of the more powerful Trainers like Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and Champions use a specific type that suits them perfectly and they have counters to deal with their weakness. Take Lorelei for example. Because she uses Ice Pokemon and her opponent's packing Fire Pokemon, that person's in for a big surprise because her Ice Pokemon are also Water Types and can deal with the Fire Types, no problem."

"That's amazing!" Tomoe gasped in awe and surprise "So they can find a counter to deal with their disadvantage and still prevail?! That's just brilliant!"

"That's why a lot of Trainers have to plan their strategies before the match or they come up with it during the heat of the battle." Alec says "Whether it'll help you win or lose is all up to you and based on how lucky you get."

"What about the Pokemon themselves?" Houki asked him "Are they specified in different fighting styles as well?"

"Yeah, they are." Alec answers her "Pokemon can be used for different battling styles that suits the Trainers. Pokemon that can hit are and run fast are more helpful to Trainers that likes to rush their opponents, but they also have terrible defense so a powerful attack can easily take them down. Pokemon that are more suited for taking damage and dealing it back are great for Trainers that like to stall their opponents. These kinds of Pokemon are the more big and bulky ones because they have the best attack and defense, but they also have terrible speed and abysmal special defense so a faster Pokemon or a special attacker can easily take them out. I could go on and on about this, but I'm sure that'll just bore you to tears."

"That's a lot strategy to plan for Pokemon battles." Laura smiled. "Those Trainers need to be on their feet if they want to win, don't they?"

"That's pretty much how it works." Alec answers her "If you ever want to be a Pokemon Trainer, you have to know everything about Pokemon battles and how to plan the best strategy to win."

Then X's wrist computer rings and he answers it." This is X. What's the situation, Alia?"

"We've got more unknown people here in Sector 4 of Neo Tokyo!" Alia answers him "I've also detected a small creature in the same area and I think it's in trouble! You guys need to get down there, ASAP!"

"Got it, Alia." X nodded as he turned to everyone. "Everyone, let's finish lunch and head to Sector 4 of Neo Tokyo to help those unknown people and that creature. If we're lucky, it might be one of the Lake Guardians like the one I saw at Noah Park."

"Got it, we got to hurry and save them!" Kanzashi nodded as everyone hurried with their lunch and headed for Sector 4 of Neo Tokyo.

* * *

When they finished their lunch, X and the gang headed for Sector 4 to help some new visitors to their word. When they arrived, they saw a young blonde girl with several other people surrounded by Mavericks and they seem to be losing. Kan'u and her group recognized them.

"Aisha, you do see what I see?" Choun points at the people. "Isn't that Sousou and her army?"

"It is them!" Kan'u nodded "But what are they doing here?!"

"Are they friends of yours?" X asked them.

"I wouldn't say that we're friends with her." Etsou answers him with a frown. "We're more aquatinted with each other because we have met and worked together before on a few occasions."

"That's good enough for me!" X nodded and turns to the team. "We have to help them from the Mavericks and make sure none of them are hurt!"

"But what about the creature that's supposed to be here?" Asuka asked him "I don't see it anywhere!"

"We can worry about that later!" Zero answers for X "Right now, we have to save them from the Mavericks!" Everyone nods in agreement and charged at the Mavericks.

"Cecilia!" Malcolm called out to his girlfriend.

"Hmm!" Cecilia nodded as she fired a charged shot at two Mavericks, destroying them. Malcolm separated his katanas and did a X slash on three Mavericks, reducing them to scrap metal.

"Hyah!" Ling let out her battle cry as she dashed towards a Maverick and bashed it in the head, giving it medium damage followed by a uppercut that knocks its head clean off, destroying it.

"Star Wind!" MOMO yelled as she transformed, surprising everyone except for Shion and KOS-MOS. When the light cleared, MOMO was wearing what looked like a magical girl's outfit. MOMO's wand sprouted wings as she was lifted up and she shouted out "Angel Arrow!" She fired a pink and powerful energy arrow which obliterated two Mavericks.

"Take this!" Axl yelled as he fired his Axl Pistols at the two remaining Mavericks, destroying them.

* * *

After the Mavericks were destroyed, Sousou walks up to Kan'u with a seductive look on her face which confused everyone except for the Koihime crew.

"Well Kan'u, you save me again." Sousou says "I don't know how to thank you for that. Maybe I could take you into my bed and thank you properly." Everyone's eyes except for Zero became white dots when they heard that and blushed at the offer except the Koihime crew because they either face palmed or sweat dropped.

"What did she just say?!" Houki asked in shock "What does she mean by taking Kan'u to her bed and thank her properly?!"

"That's the biggest thing about Sousou." Etsou answers her "Come closer." He gestures and starts whispering to them and the blushed at the answer.

"That's the reason for the offer she gave to Kan'u?!" The IS girls gasped in shock and Etsou nods.

"That won't be necessary, Sousou." Kan'u shyly said as she shifted nervously. "I'm just glad that you and your group are safe."

"There's no need to feel nervous." Sousou smirked seductively "I mean we are old friends after all. If you come with me, I'll show you the time of your life."

Then Zero comes between them with his arms crossed and frowned at Sousou. "Didn't you hear what she said?" Zero glares at her "She said that wasn't necessary. So you can either accept the decline or I'll make you regret it…" For the first time in her life, Sousou felt intimidated as she back away from Zero's glare that send shivers down her spine.

"Let's move on before things get more awkward." X smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Now where can we find the creature that Alia mention?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard a sound of help as a small creature rounds a corner from the alleyway and right into Alec's arms, knocking him onto the ground. He looks in his arms to see a creature identical to what X saw, but it had blue on its head and almost shaped like a star.

"Or we can just let it find us." Ling sweat dropped. "So that's the little guy we need to find, right? So what's this one called?"

"Let me check." Alec answers her and bring out his Pokedex and points it at the creature in his arms.

"Azelf the Willpower Pokemon." Dexter explains "Known as the "Being of Willpower", people were given the determination to overcome any obstacle in their path and prevail. Azelf is one of three Lake Guardians that governs the world along with Knowledge and Emotion."

"Looks like that makes two of them." Axl smiled. "Now we just need to find the last one. But what was the little guy running or rather flying from!"

"Hey, you guys back away from the Pokemon!" A voice shouted to them and they turned around to see a dark skinned girl wielding six katanas between her fingers like claws. "Azelf is coming with me!" Asuka and her group gasped in shock at the sight of her.

"Homura, is that you?!" Asuka asked in shock "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Who the heck are you, Jugs?" Homura growled as she got into a battle stance.

"Jugs?" Laura muttered as she looked at Asuka oddly.

"It's a nickname given to Asuka by this girl, she was once our enemy, but there are times where we worked together." Ikaruga explained before turning to Homura. "Homura, you're here in this world as well? Then I highly suggest we work together to stop Sigma and his minions from taking over the omniverse." She offered. Zero however, eyed the mind control device on Homura's chest.

"Stop Lord Sigma?" Homura chuckled darkly. "I don't even know you lot, I have served Lord Sigma for long as I remembered."

"W-What?! You were born in our world! Why would you say you serve Sigma?!" Hibari stammered as she started to panic.

"Oi! Is that any way to treat some old friends like that?!" Katsurgi growled as she charged towards Homura and tried to kick her, but Homoura smirked as she ducked and slashed Kat three times with her katanas.

"She's strong!" Alec gasped as Azelf got out of Alec's arms and looked at Alec closely before smiling and flying away. Alec could understand Azelf's reasons for escaping, because it doesn't want to be captured by this Homura girl.

"Tch!" Homura growled as she looked at Azelf escaping with the help of its new friends. "Azelf got away? No matter, I have to destroy you lot and go after it."

"Try it and you're dead!" Risty growled as she charged towards Homura, but Homura dashed in front of Risty and slashed her five times with her katanas, knocking her unconscious after she was knocked into a wall.

"Homura! Please stop! We don't have to fight!" Asuka pleaded. The rest of the gang got into battle stances, but Homura looked at Asuka carefully, suddenly, something triggered within Homura's mind. She held her had in pain.

"Ugh! What is this feeling?!" Homura gritted her teeth as she held her pain. "I feel like I know this big breasted girl…" Suddenly, she screamed and warped out of sight.

"Homura…" Asuka said sadly as she looked at where her rival was last standing.

"Never mind that, let's head on back to X-Estate to recover our strength." Shion suggested.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Feel the Magic!: Wrath of the King Monsters and A New Heroic Monster is Born!**

**A/N: Next up, the gang from Negima appear and Sigma and Baltan send in the King Brothers to destroy our heroes, but Ultraman Tiga will get Red King on the side of good, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	192. Feel the Magic!

**A/n: Only 8 more chapters until the 200th chapter, everyone. So let's start Chapter 192, everyone.**

**Chapter 192: Fell the Magic! Wrath of the King Monsters and A New Heroic Monster is Born!**

* * *

Later at X-Estate, Asuka was sitting on the sofa in the living room and feeling down that Homura doesn't even remember her or her friends.

"Homura, why would you do this to us?" Asuka muttered to herself with tears in her eyes. "I thought we were friends."

"Asuka, you feeling okay?" Axl asks her and sits next to her. "It's about Homura, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Asuka answers him "I can't believe she would be in Sigma's side! She was my friend!"

"I've seen this before." Axl says "During the last war, my former leader, Red, used those control device to brainwash Rito's friends and sister. Something tells me that Sigma must have used it to brainwashed Homura." He smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Asuka. Once we get that control device off her, she'll remember you in no time." After hearing that, Asuka cheers up and smiled back at Axl.

"You're right." Asuka smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "We can save her from Sigma. Thank you, Axl. You're the best." She hugs him and he blushed as he felt the warmth of her embrace and the softness of her chest.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Houki, Char, Alec and Ryofu**

* * *

"I gotta say, Ren." Alec begins to say "It's been a couple of months since we've met, hasn't it?"

"It has been sometime since we met." Ryofu agrees "It all started when I found you wondering around lost and alone. I took you with me and we became inseparable." She leans in closer to Alec and and kissed his cheek.

"I gotta tell you this." Houki commented "This Ryofu from the other Kanu's world is nothing like the lesbian version of Ryofu me and my friends are familiar with."

"You two seem really close." Char smiled. "So how did you two met?"

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." Alec begins to explain. "I came from the Unova Region. After my Gym Battle with Clay, I went to the Pokemon Center, hospital for Pokemon and for Trainers to rent rooms in, to rest up myself and my Pokemon to continue on my journey. Later that night, I saw a bright light from the outskirts of Driftveil City. So I got my team and went outside to check it out. When I got there, I looked up to see a silhouette of a Dragon Pokemon flying above me. It took me a while to realize to figure out the Pokemon I was seeing for it roared and I was caught in a bright light. Aster I was caught in the light, I ended up in a forest that's not on any map or a region I'm familiar with. I wondered around for a long time and I was running out of food for myself and my Pokemon until I smelled something really good and followed to smell to where Ren was cooking some fish by her campfire. She offered me some of them and I was more that happy to eat them and that's how we met. When she was about to leave, she told me to go home to my family and I was gonna tell her that I was lost, but I thought she would just laugh at me for being lost in the first place. Even though she did figure out I was lost, she didn't laugh at me and asked me to travel with her and I accepted the offer and we've been traveling together ever since."

"That's an amazing story there, Alec." Houki gasped. "But what about the Pokemon you saw before you were sent to their world?"

"It took me a while to figure out the Pokemon I saw, but I realized what I saw." Alec answers her "It was Reshiram, one of the Legendary Pokemon from Unova." Both Char and Houki gasped as Alec brings out his Pokedex and showed them Reshiram.

"Reshiram the Vast White Pokemon." Dexter explains "This Legendary Pokemon can scorch the world with fire by sending flames from its tail and into the atmosphere to change the world's weather. It helps those who want to build a world of truth."

"That's an amazing Pokemon." Char gasped "So how did you and Ryofu met with Kan'u and the others?"

"We were at this small town trying to get some food for the dogs we've been picking up during our travels and Ren said that she didn't want to leave them alone. So I made a promise to her to help her with the dogs in any way I can because she helped me when I was lost, so I'm returning the favor."

"That was sweet of you to promise her that." Char smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was." Alec nodded before continuing "Anyway, because we didn't have any money for food and the job we took to get some didn't really worked so well, we decided to make the town give some of their food when Ren fired an arrow at the town and demanded the people to give some, but they thought it was a prank and didn't take it seriously. So Ren tried a different plan and that's to scare them into giving us their food. So she picks up a huge boulder and placed it in the center of the town to tell the people that it wasn't a joke, so they did gave us some of their food by taking it to a shrine not too far from the town. Over time, we started demanding them more and more food until they tried to send traveling warriors and village strongmen to stop us, but they would run in terror with their tails between their legs."

"So how did Ryofu placed that boulder in the center of the town?" Houki asked him "Did you used Pangoro and Pignite for that job?"

"No, Ren picked up the boulder herself." Alec answers her and both Houki and Char gasped in shock." Yeah, I was surprised to when I first saw her do that. Anyway, it wasn't until Kan'u and the others came in to the scene and were asked by the village chief and a girl named TonTon to help the village deal with a "monster" plaguing their town and they agreed to take the job, albeit reluctantly by Kan'u and Chohi. The first time we faced them, both Kan'u and Chohi fainted at the sight of Ren because they thought she was a monster, but Chuon and Etsou were the only ones that tried to fight her, but were defeated very easily. Pangoro was also with them to help out with the monster problem, so I had to deal with him. While Ren was the monster, I was the monster's servant to deal with anyone else that dares to challenge us. The next morning, Choun and Etsou told Kan'u and Chohi their opponent wasn't a monster, but a human. Her strength, however, was like a monster. So they returned to the shrine to find us, until they found our cave that we've been using to keep the dogs safe from strangers. When they got to close to the cave, Ren attacked them and it was a four on one fight, with Ren having the upper hand thanks to her inhuman strength. When one of them accidentally cuts down a tree and one of the dogs came out of the cave, the tree was falling right on top of TonTon and the dog. Luckily, we were able to catch the tree just in time before it crushed them. After everything was cleared up, we were given positions in Totaku's army and Pangoro joined with my team and we've been with Totaku ever since."

* * *

**Later with Laura, Tomoe, Shizuku and Sousou's group**

* * *

"Even though you already know who I am, I'll still tell you anyway." Sousou smirked. "My name is Sousou and these are my servants. My two commanders of my army and cousins, Kakoton and Kakoen. My strategists, Juniku, Kakuka and Teiiku. My subordinate, Kyocho. My three frontline warriors, Gakushin, Riten and Ukin. Riten is also my mechanic to make weapons or giant puppets. And finally, Ten'i, my chief." All of Sousou's waved or smiled at them, some more friendly then others.

"I'm warning you, missy!" Juniku glares at Laura "You better not do anything to Lady Karin!" But all Laura did was she gave her an intimidating glare and made Juniku shiver in fright and made her keep quite.

"Let's move on before this gets more out of hand." Shizuku smiled nervously "Laura, I want to ask you about the one that Homura girl mention. Who's this Sigma she mention before she escaped?"

"I suppose I'll start from the beginning." Laura begins to explain "Sigma was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters created by Dr. Cain. When he and Zero fought, Sigma was infected by the Maverick Virus that Zero had and he became what he is now. After the fight with Zero, Sigma left the Hunters and recruited Vile, another Hunter, to be a part of his plans to wipe out all human life and create a paradise for Reploids because he thinks that Reploids have a hidden potential and humans are holding them back. Sigma then declared war on the human race and made himself the ruler of the omniverse. We've been fighting him for 9 wars now and this may be the final time we can stop him once and for all!"

"That's horrible!" Kakoen growled. "This Sigma fiend has no right to wipe out all of us humans!"

"He doesn't care." Laura frowned. "He wants to exterminate all human life in the omniverse so he can make a omniverse for Reploids and he will recruit or corrupt both humans and Reploids into working for him. This may be the final war with him and we'll do whatever it takes to stop him for good."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sigma and his Alliance of Villains**

* * *

"I can't believe those four idiots didn't even finish off this Hunters or bring us Azelf!" A voice shouted in anger. It was the same man from Noah's Park. "I've been walking through the Distortion World for too long and I can't keep waiting like thin!"

"Calm yourself, Cyrus!" Baltan tried to sooth the man's anger. "We have nothing to worry about. They may have already found two of the Lake Guardians, but there's still one more to find. As for the Hunters, let them have their little fun for now. Besides, even though you've wondering through the Distortion World, another day or two isn't gonna kill you."

"That's enough from the both of you!" Sigma scolded both Baltan and Cyrus "Now Baltan, what world is ripe for the plucking for my Reploid paradise?"

"I found the perfect one." Baltan answers him and types on the keypad to show a large building. "This place is known as Mahora Academy, a boarding school for girls. This was established over a century ago by a generous noble and his wife. This could be perfect for you, Sigma."

"Indeed, it is." Sigma agrees with an evil smile. "What monsters will you be sending this time?"

"I have the perfect choices for that." Baltan answers him and types on the keypad to reveal two monsters, one taller than the other. "These two are called Red King and Black King, the King Brothers. I'll send them there to destroy it for you to rebuild your Reploid paradise right on top of it."

"Do it." Sigma grinned evilly.

"Right away." Baltan nods and beams both Red King and Black King to the new world. "Now Red King and Black King. Destroy this world in the name of Sigma!" Both Red King and Black King roars in agreement as they were beamed to another dimension.

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension is the prestigious boarding school of Mahora Academy. Known for teaching students from Kindergarten all the way to University. However, this school is also home to 31 students and their little Professor as this day might change their lives forever. The school bell rings which means that school is done for the day as students are coming out of the front entrance.

"That'll all for today, class." A young boy standing behind a desk smiled. "We'll continue our lesson tomorrow. Be sure you remember what we've been studying on."

"Yes, Professor Negi!" All 31 students said at the same time. Then they got out of their seats and exited the classroom.

"Looks like another day of teaching is over." Negi smiled to himself. "That was really tough ever for me. But we managed to pull through in the end."

"That was easily the most hardest assessment we've done." A red haired girl frowned. "I can't believe that you made us work on that test, Negi."

"It's not my fault, Asuna." Negi panicked as he raised his hands up defensively. "You know as well as I do that I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

"Don't be so hard on him, Asuna." A black haired girl vouched for Negi. "We have to take these kinds of assessments whether we want to or not."

"Don't remind me, Konoka." Asuna slumps in annoyance "I just don't get why we have do a test that's for High School students. Doesn't that seem to be asking us a little too much?"

Before anyone could answer Asuna, two beams hits the ground and two monsters appeared from the beams and roars, It was Red King and Black King. They started to rampage all over Mahora City as the people started to run in terror from the monsters.

"What the heck?!" Asuna gasped in shock "Are those two real giant monsters? But I thought they only existed in movies!"

"I don't think they know that!" Negi gasped in alarm. "What are we gonna do about them?!"

"No time to think about that, Negster!" A white rodent pops out of Negi's pocket. "You need to gather up all your partners and we'll think of a plan to deal with them later!"

"You're right, Chamo!" Negi agrees "We have to gather everyone and find a place to hide out for now!" The trio nods in agreement and heads in different directions to find the rest of their classmates.

* * *

After gathering everyone up, the rest of class 3-A were confused to be outside of their dorms because school is over for the day.

"What's the problem this time, Asuna?" A blonde girl asked while glaring at Asuna. "It better not be some trick you're trying to pull."

"Those that look like something I would come up with, Ayaka?!" Asuna points at the two giant monsters stomping through Mahora City.

"You gotta be kidding me!" A green haired girl with glasses gasped in shock. "Are those really giant monsters?! That's just unreal!"

"Professor Negi, what's going on here?" A shy blue haired girl asked him. "Why are those monsters destroying our home?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Nodaka." Negi answers her "We need to find a way to lure them out of the city! Mana, think you can get their attention?"

"Leave it to me, Professor!" Mana nods and aims her rifle at Black King and fires at him. The bullet just seems to bounce off and did nothing.

"That did nothing to him!" The pink haired girl stammered, but she spoke too soon as Black King turns his attention to them and starts walking towards them.

"Oh yes, it did!" Asuna growled. "Now he's coming straight for us! Negi, I hope there's a second part to your plan!"

"We have to scatter!" Negi answers her "We need to confuse him and try to lure him away from Mahora City!" Everyone nods in agreement and started running in every direction to confuse Black King, which it works.

After a couple of minutes of running around Black King, he had enough and swings his tail at one of the buildings and send debris at block their path. He starts walking towards them, but this time, they can't escape and he raised his foot to crush them. Just as he brings down his foot, a portal from Project Uni opens and sucks them in just before Black King plants his foot onto the ground.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X dimension**

* * *

"I can't help but feel that something bad might happen, I just know it." X muttered to himself. "We need to be prepared for what's coming our way."

"X, is something wrong?" Char asked her lover as she walked up to him. "You seem to be bothered. Is there anything on your mind?"

"I just can't shake this feeling I have." X answers her "I have this feeling that something bad might happen when we least expect it."

"Don't worry about it, X." Char reassured him. "I'm sure we'll be able to handle anything that comes our way. We already came this far, so we need to keep moving forward."

"You're right, Char." X cheers up "I guess I'm just being paranoid. I need to focus on the now. I can't be distracted by something I can't predict. Thanks for that, Char. I really needed it."

"You're welcome, X" Char smiled at him "Let's head back inside and rest up for our next mission. We need our strength for what's coming." X nods in agreement and both of them head back inside X-Estate.

When they got back inside, a bright light appeared in front of them and 32 people came falling out of the light and right on top of each other. The group is made of mostly girls with only one boy.

"When I find those monsters." Asuna growls in anger "I'm gonna beat them down until there's nothing left!"

"And just how do you intend to do that, Asuna?" Ayaka asked her with a sneer "If those movies ever taught you anything, monsters can't be harmed by normal weapons!"

"Where are we?" Nodaka asked as she looked around X-Estate. "This isn't like any of the dorms I remember."

"Uh… Excuse me." X calls to them and they turned to see him and Char. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Back with Sigma and his Alliance of Villains**

* * *

"Red King and Black King have returned to us." Baltan reported. "Now that world is ripe for you to take, Sigma."

"That's perfect, Baltan." Sigma smiled evilly. "Now we can set our sights on the Hunters! Send them back out and destroy those Hunters!"

"Right away, Sigma." Baltan nods and sends both monsters back to Earth. "Now Red King and Black King. Head down to Earth and destroy the Hunters!" Both Red King and Black King roars in agreement and were beamed back to Earth.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"So let's see if we understand this right." Houki began, folding her arms. "You guys are students from this school called Mahora Academy and it's an all-girls school. So you were attacked by two giant monsters that came out of nowhere and you were sucked into a portal and that's how you ended up here. Is that about right?"

"Yep, that's about right." Asuna answers her with a nod.

"Give it up, Asuna." Ayaka groaned. "There's no way these people are gonna believe your story. Although, judging by your track record, I wouldn't be surprised if they send you to the loony bin."

"What was that, blondie?!" Asuna glares at her "I didn't catch that!"

"You heard me, bells!" Ayaka glares back at her.

"We believe you." Char told them with a smile.

"Huh?" Both Asuna and Ayaka looked at her with confused looks.

"We believe you." Char repeats herself "There's no way anyone would make up a story like that. We know that you're telling the truth."

"Aha, take that, Ayaka!" Asuna grinned smugly. "I know they would believe us!"

"You won this time, Asuna." Ayaka growled, clenching her fists angrily. "But don't think you're gonna with next time!"

Then a dagger comes flying right between them and hits the wall. Both Asuna and Ayaka turned to look at Etsou frowning at them. "If you two can calm down for even five minutes! Then we won't have a problem, now would we?" He walks up to them and takes his dagger off the wall and returned to the others. "Now you said giant monsters, right? What did they look like?"

"Well…the first one looked like a brown version of Godzilla and the second one was taller than the one with him and has two horns on its head and is black." Negi explained. Suddenly, the gang heard stomping. Alec noticed his water was splashing with each stomp.

"Uh… Guys? You hear that?" Alec asked meekly.

Axl turned on the TV and it showed a news report of Red King and Black King attacking the city. Malcolm frowned and muttered "More monsters in Neo Tokyo. That last one was to test us and I have a good idea who is sending them to fight us."

"You mean Baltan and his cohorts?" Cecilia frowned.

"They said they will return, looks like they were true to their word." Laura frowned as well, leaving the new otherworlders confused on what they meant.

"What are you talking about?" MOMO asked confusedly.

"We'll explain, later. Malcolm, you know what to do." X nodded to Malcolm.

Malcolm nodded as he went to the balacony and jumped off. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" A girl who is one of the 32 people with Chinese hair buns gawked.

Malcolm got out the Spark Lens and yelled out "TIGA!" He transformed into Ultraman Tiga. The new otherworlders save for some who saw Ultraman Tiga before recoiled in shock as Ultraman Tiga appeared within their view and he rushed towards the scene.

* * *

The King Brothers were destroying buildings left and right until Ultraman Tiga came in, he was soon joined by Gomora and the King Borhters noticed them and growled at the two heroic giants.

'Malcolm.' Tiga said in Malcolm's mind. 'Those two are Red King and Black King, I believe we can use the Healing Wave to get Red King on our side. But we need to give him enough damage to get him on our side.'

'Got it. Follow our lead, Gomora.' Malcolm agrees and told Gomora telepathy. Gomora growled in response as all giants charged towards each other. Red King fired boulders from his mouth, but Tiga teleported out of the way and punched him in the back three times. Red King roared as he lashed his tail at Tiga, knocking him back a little.

Gomora fired his Osaclity Ray at Black King who was hit by it, Black King roared in agony as it fired a red energy bolt from its mouth at Gomora, giving him medium damage. Black King then spew out smokescreen from its mouth, causing the battle to take place in a fog. Tiga and Gomora looked around for their foes. Red King saw this as a chance to attack without them knowing. Using his tail and legs, Red King leaped into the air and drop kicked Tiga. Tiga got back up and did a rapid fire punch on Red King, giving him large damage.

Black King burrowed underground and Gomora looked for his opponent. He let his hearing do the work and got out of the way when Black King burst out of the ground and tried to bite Gomora. Only 2 minutes and 32 seconds left for Tiga.

Red King coated his arms with fire and tried to punch Tiga, but he back flipped out of the way. "Power Mode!" Tiga shouted as he switched to Power Mode and charged towards Red King and use a Hand Slash on him , giving Red King bigger damage.

Now with Gomora, Black King fired more energy attacks at Gomora who was hit by them, but he recovered and used his horn to impale Black King, bypassing his suit of armor skin, Black King roared in anger and pain as he tried to get Gomora off of him.

Red King tore a part of the street off and flung it at Tiga who grabbed it and throws it back at Red King, giving him bigger damage. Red King growled softly as he rubbed his head to ease the pain. 'He's getting weaker! Now's our chance to get him on our side!' Malcolm yelled as he and Tiga yelled out "Healing Wave!" He did the healing move on Red King and much of the streets and buildings were restored. Red King feels the evil energy inside him disappearing and he growled softly, walking over to Tiga and grunted as a way of saying can Tiga rub his head. Tiga understand his feelings and rubbed his head and Red King likes that.

Gomora got his horn out of Black King's body and switched to his EX Form. Gomora fired the Oscalirty Ray which is powered up in EX Form and it drilled through Black King, ending the fight. Black King roared in agony as he fell down on his back and exploded. Red King and Gomora roared in victory for the name of good and justice. The people and Reploids cheered for Ultraman Tiga who saved them again. Tiga gave them a thumbs up as he disappeared and both Red King and Gomora went to hide with Red King finding a different hiding spot now that he is good and can be called again whenever the need arises.

* * *

Back at X-Estate, everyone cheered for Ultraman Tiga's victory save for Negi and his students who are confused on what's going on right now.

* * *

**(Back at Sigma's Hideout…)**

* * *

"ARGHHHHHH!" Baltan snarled as he slams his fists down on the control panel after watching the battle. "Red King has defected from our side thanks to Tiga and Black King has his goose cooked! Curse those Hunters and their allies!"

"Now who is the one who has idiot monsters now?" Cyrus sneered, Baltan shook his fist angrily at Cyrus. Sigma, Vile, Guts and Temperor sighed in annoyance. This could take awhile…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Reploid of Zero: Temperor's Last Stand!**

**A/n: Next up, the crew from Familiar of Zero will appear and the gang will fight and destroy Temperor for good, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	193. Temperor's Last Stand!

**A/n: Only 7 more chapters to go until the 200th chapter, so here is Chapter 193, everyone! Here we go!**

**Chapter 193: The Reploid of Zero: Temperor's Last Stand!**

* * *

After the battle with both Red King and Black King and bringing Red King to the good side, X and the gang surrounded Malcolm to congratulate him on his victory over Black King and bringing Red King to their side as Cecilia gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Negi and his students were both shocked and amazed at what they saw and the battle that took place right in front of them.

"Just what the heck was that all about?!" Asuna gawked at them "He just jumped off the balcony like that and then that giant appeared out of nowhere! Then both the giant and that other monster teamed up to fight those two that destroyed our home! Then the giant use a wave of light to make that one monster good while his monster friend went to town on that other monster and destroyed it! What was that all about?!"

"Yeah, sorry for scaring you guys like that." Malcolm rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I had to jump off the balcony in order to get to where the monsters are destroying Neo Tokyo. I had to bring Red King to our side and have Gomora destroy Black King."

"But what about that giant that appeared?" Negi asked them "And who are these Baltan and his cohorts that you mentioned. You can at least tells us that much."

"You're right." X nodded in response. "We said that we would tell you. Since the threat is over for now, I suppose we could tell you about Baltan and his cohorts. But before we do, can you tell us your names?"

"That seems fair." Negi nods and clears his throat. "My name is Negi Springfield and I'm a Teacher at Mahora Academy." X and the gang looked at him with confused expression on their faces.

"Wait, you're a teacher?" Ling asked him with arched eyebrows. "Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?"

"I get that a lot." Negi chuckled a little. "But yes, I'm a teacher at Mahora Academy. Everyone you see here are my students of Class 3-A from 1 through 31. Sayo Aisaka, Yuna Akashi, Kazumi Asakura, Yue Ayase, Ako Izumi, Akira Okochi, Misa Kakizaki, Asuna Kagurazaka, Misora Kasuga, Chachamaru Karakuri, Madoka Kugimiya, Ku Fei, Konoka Konoe, Haruna Saotome, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Makie Sasaki, Sakurako Shiina, Mana Tatsumiya, Chao Lingshen, Kaede Nagase, Chizuru Naba, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki, Satome Hakase, Chisame Hasegawa, Evangeline A.K McDowell, Nodoka Miyazaki, Natsumi Murakami, Ayaka Yukihiro, Satsuki Yotsuba, and last but not least, Zazie Rainyday." X and the gang looked at the students in wonder how Negi can handle all of them.

"That's a lot of students!" Alec whistled. "That must be rough on you, Negi!"

"Buddy, you haven't seen anything yet." Haruna smirked "That's just one classroom. The entire academy itself can house over 30,000 students at once."

"30,000 students!" The entire X-Squad all gasped in shock.

"Well, we told you our names." Asuna glared at the gang. "Now you keep your end of the bargain and tell us about this Baltan guy and his cohorts."

"You're right." Houki noddewd in understanding. "A deal's a deal." Houki takes a deep breath and begins to explain. "Baltan along with Guts and Temperor are Aliens that teamed up with our mortal enemy, Sigma. Even though we only met them at the end of the last war, we know that they're a big threat."

"What about that giant?" Yuna asked them "Where did he come from and why did your friend jumped off the balcony?"

"That giant is called Ultraman Tiga." Malcolm continues for Houki. "He comes from a long line of giant warriors that protected the Earth long ago. They battled both monsters and Aliens that threatens to destroy the Earth."

"Wow, we've got giant warriors, aliens and monsters." Chisame muttered as she held her head "And here I thought that my life couldn't get any more stranger."

"Now that we told you about Baltan and his cohorts." X smiled. "How about we give you the tour of our home and show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Thank you for that." Negi bows to X "That would be most appreciated. Right, girls?"

"Yes, Professor Negi." All 31 students agreed.

* * *

After the introductions and the tour of X-Estate, Negi and his students were talking to Houki and Ling.

"So we want to know something about X and Axl." Asuna begins to ask them. "Just what are they? They look like humans, but at the same time, they don't. They're like Chachamauru here."

"My sensors indicate that they seem more advance then me." Chachamaru stated "They almost seem like more highly advance models than me and are more closely more human."

"That's because they're called Reploids." Houki answers them "They're robots made to think for themselves and have emotions like humans."

"That's amazing!" Satome beamed. "Not even Lingshen and myself can do that! Who was the creator of the Reploids?!"

"Well, that would be Dr. Cain." Ling answers her with a slight laugh. "He based the Reploids on X's design and created the Reploids not long after. You can say that X is the father of the Reploids."

"But who was the person that made X?" Yue asked "Was this person just as smart as this Dr. Cain guy?"

"That would by Dr. Thomas Light." Houki answers her "He was the person that created X as a way to create a world where both humans and robots can live together peacefully. X was sealed away by Dr. Light because he knows that the world wasn't ready for him yet."

"So how did you guys meet him?" Haruna asked them "It looks like you guys have been with him for some time now. Almost like a family." Everyone on Class 3-A all nodded in agreement.

"We'll start from the beginning." Houki begins to explain. "X found us in suspended animation after the Phantom Virus Tragedy. Because of our rare type S blood, we were immune to the virus, but we went into a coma and the scientists had to put us in cryosleep, hoping that the medicine in the future would save us and they were right. When we woke up from our coma, X was watching over us and we almost attacked him. We thought he was one of our enemies from Phantom Task. He tried to tell us that we were in the future, but we didn't believe him and escaped the hospital to find out what really happened. X was able to find us at the one place we were familiar with, Ichika Orimura's old house and we found out that he died, but he died a hero. We now realized that X was telling the truth and we apologized for not believing him. Because that everyone we knew are gone, we had nowhere else to go. So X took it upon himself to be our guardian and teach us how to live our new lives here in the future. When we went out to dinner, we encountered our first Maverick and X was able to stop him before he could hurt himself or anyone else. When we got back to X-Estate, we watched a news report about similar incidents of Reploids attacking humans and the government later dubbed them Mavericks. Dr. Cain said that he would make an organization to fight the Mavericks and keep the peace of the world called the Maverick Hunters. He also created Sigma to be the leader of the Hunters and was immune to the Maverick Virus that's been spreading and affecting other Reploids. When Sigma and Ling were called in to deal with the source of the virus, Sigma was fighting against Zero and was being brutally beaten by him. When Ling when to help him, she was traumatized by Zero and was afraid of him after Sigma was able to defeat him and brought him back to Hunter Base. After Zero was cured from the virus, he became our greatest friend and ally, but Ling was still afraid of him."

"So what happened to this Sigma guy?" Makie asked them "Did anything happened to him after the fight with Zero?"

"I'll take over from here." Ling steps in "After the fight with Zero, Sigma was acting strange and left the Hunters. He later recruited Vile, another Hunter, for his cause to create a world for Reploids because he thinks that Reploids have a hidden potential and humans are holding them back. He then declares war on humanity and makes himself the new ruler of the omniverse. After he declared war, X ask Dr. Cain to put him into the Maverick Hunter so that he could stop him and his insane plans. He asked us if we would join him and we agreed to because he helped us, so now we're gonna help him stop Sigma. Ever since then, we've been fighting against Sigma for 9 wars and this might be the final time to defeat him once and for all! We almost lost X during the 7th war, but thanks to Dr. Light, X was back on his feet and we continued the battle against Sigma! During each of the wars, it wasn't just Sigma we fought against, but also against anyone else he brings to his side from other worlds as well. He turned both Tatenashi and Kanzashi against us when he hacked the Mother Computer with the help of Techno that he corrupted to make relive our worst fears over and over again to break us. He also brought in two players from a VR game called SAO, one with a hatred for beta testers and the other who had no regards to anyone he kills, a game developer with a god complex and a baseness man with an obsession with one of the female players. The war after that is where we had to deal with a demon that ruined the lives of everyone and a rival to one of our friends just to get a reaction from her to destroy the world. We also had to fight a former friend to Natsuru and the others because she only wanted for them to fight each other for her amusement and two fighting for the Crimson Armor, one for her clan and the other for her selfish reasons. It wasn't until the last war where we encountered the monsters and met Baltan, Guts and Temperor. We also dealt with a evil head of a family that shares the same last name as Malcolm's family and also, Malcolm's cruel uncle who wanted revenge on Houki's sister, his father and Dr. Light for the death of Malcolm's grandmother."

"That's quite the story there." Negi gasped. "You must've had a lot friends during those wars you fought in."

"We did made a lot of friends during each of the wars." Houki smiled at him "Some of them didn't really trust us at first, but they did near the end. While others did trusted us almost immediately after the met us. In fact, we even helped some of them find their soulmates."

"Speaking of soulmates." Madoka wondered as she eyed the scarf around Houki's neck "Where did you get that scarf, Houki? That just looks really cute on you."

"And that bracelet you have, Ling." Konoka asked, pointing to the bracelet Ling has around her arm. "That's really looks pretty. Where did you get it from?"

"You mean these?" Houki asked with a smile. "These were given to us by special people we fell in love with. Oichi gave me his scarf just before we parted ways. He helped me overcome my past regrets and gave me closure with my late sister."

"As for the bracelet." Ling steps in "This belonged to Archie's late mother. She was wrongfully executed by a selfish princess because his family was more popular than her. So she decided to falsely accuse his family for making rotten food and had them arrested. Archie's mother and grandfather were executed while he, his father and his sister were able to escape. He later met Lina who helped him realized that he can't change the past, but he can make up for the future."

"That must have been great and sad." Ayaka smiled slightly. "I'm confident you will meet with your lovers again soon.

"Thanks, Ayaka. That means a lot to us." Houki closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

Fuka and Fumika were talking down the hall until they met with Hibari watching Tom and Jerry on the TV. They sat next to her on the sofa.

"Hey, you're Hinari, right?" Fuka asked her "You're with Asuka and her friends, right?"

"That's me." Hibari answers her "And you both must be Fuka and Fumika."

"Glad you remembered." Fumika smiled. "It'll usually take people some time to figure out who's who, but you got it down right."

"Hey, is that Tom and Jerry you're watching?" Fuka asked her "We used to watch that show all the time."

"That's cool!" Hibari beamed "I found the channel that's playing really old shows and I've been watching it for a while now."

"Hey, I got a great idea." Fuka suggested with a twinkle in one of her eyes. "How about we reenact one of the episodes of Tom and Jerry right here?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sis?" Fumika asked her "We could get in trouble."

"It'll be fine, Fumika." Fuka answers her with a smile. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Sure enough, the three girls were playing Tom and Jerry and were making a mess around X-Estate. Hibari was Jerry while the Narutaki Twins were both Tom and Butch receptively. As the two "cats" were chasing the "mouse" through the living room, they were knocking everything until they were caught by their shirt collars by Martha.

"Now this is not how guests act in someone else's home guests." Martha says with a scary smile and a demon mask behind her. "If you don't behave yourselves, you need to be punished severely." Three girls scream in terror.

* * *

**With Setsuna**

* * *

As Setsuna was walking down the hall, she walks passed Geoffrey and stops in her tracks while clutching her sword.

"So you're a swordsman like me." Setsuna gasped "I can tell that you're not really over with your skills."

"That may be true." Geoffrey answers her "But I'm no longer using a sword for war anymore. I hung up my sword after my retirement from the war."

"We'll see about that!" Setsuna yells as she charged at Geoffrey with her sword drawn, but he ducks from her sword and used the tray to distract her while used his leg to trip her and make her fall to the floor. He grabs her sword from the air and points it at her.

"You left yourself open from that first attack." Geoffrey says "If you leave yourself wide open like that, then there's no hope for you." Setsuna said nothing as she lowers her head. "If you want fight in this war. Then meet me later on the balcony." He throws her sword on the floor next to her and leaves, but stops for a moment with a smile. "By the way, tell everyone that dinner is almost ready."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"I can't believe those Hunters destroyed two of our monsters and brought Red King to their side!" Temperor slams his fist on the table. "If this keeps up, we'll be out of monsters in no time!"

"Settle down, Temperor!" Baltan reasoned "I know how much you want to destroy them, but we need to come up with a new plan to destroy them!"

"I'm not waiting anymore!" Temperor shouted and got off his seat. "I'm dealing with them my way! I'm not gonna let some a bunch of kids make us look like idiots! I'll fight and destroy them myself!"

"I'd say we let him, Baltan." Sigma smiled darkly in the darkness. "If he says that he could destroy them, then so be it. We'll see if they can handle an alien."

"As you wish, Sigma." Baltan bowed and types on the keypad to show an image of a kingdom. "If you want to fight the Hunters, then you need to provoke them into fighting you. The world is known as Halkeginia, a world mostly governed by magic. The ones that uses magic are the Nobles because they think they can do anything with magic. The ones that don't use magic are the peasants and they are mostly servants to the Nobles whenever they like it or not. This'll be the perfect world for you to invade and capture some hostages to bait the Hunters."

"Then I'll be heading there right now." Temperor said darkly before bowing to Sigma. "Leave this world to me, Sigma. I'll have both this world and Halkegini on its knees and bring the Hunters to you on a silver platter."

"See that you don't fail, Temperor." Sigma grinned evillt in the darkness. "I'll be watching you on whether you succeed or fail." Temperor then teleports to another dimension to conquer it for Sigma.

* * *

In another dimension, lies the kingdom of Tristain, ruled by Queen Henrietta. This is also home to Tristain Academy of Magic that teaches Noble heirs how to properly use magic from four of the five elements. Little did they know, this day will not be like any ordinary day for them as they will be fall into a great calamity.

"You stupid dog!" A voice shouted and an explosion erupts as two people, a young man and a young girl, were having an argument and the girl lost her temper and started blasting him with magic.

"Wait, Louise, calm down!" The man pleaded as he runs from Louise. "That was a misunderstanding! I had nothing to do with that!"

"What's going on out here?" A blonde haired man asked three other women. "Are they at it again?"

"It seems that way." The red haired woman answers him "It's been like this for ten minutes now. Louise had gotten angry at Saito for flirting with that maid girl and they got into an argument when Saito told Louise that she was imagining things and you can see the result of that argument, Guiche."

"I hope that Louise doesn't hurt Saito." A pointy eyed girl said despondently.

"That's kinda asking too much there, Tiffa." A blonde girl muttered "Saying that is like asking Guiche to stop being a playboy."

"I'm standing right here, Montmorency!" Guiche growled.

"I know." Montmorency grinned smugly at him.

As both Louise and Saito continued their bickering, there was a faint sound of marching as the others heard it and looked around to where the sound was coming from.

"Hey, does anyone else hear that marching?" Guiche asked the others. "It sounds like it's coming this way."

"Yeah, I hear it too." The red haired woman answers her "I wonder where it's coming from?" She turns to Louise and Saito still bickering and she was getting annoyed by this. "Hey, you two! Stop right now!"

"What, Kirche?!" Both Louise and Saito shouted at her.

"Do you two hear that marching sound?" Kirche asked them.

"She's right, I can hear it too." Saito says "It's heading this way."

"Danger." Was all the blue haired girl said as she points her staff at the hilltop. From the horizon, the seven friends sees silhouettes of several strange beings marching towards them.

"What are those things?!" Louise gasped "Are they from Albion?"

"I don't think so!" Saito answers her "I don't think Albion would use those things in their army!"

"How right you are, human!" A voice shouted at him and a figure lands in front of the army. "These are known as the Mavericks and we're here to conquer your world in the name of Sigma!"

"Who or what is that?!" Guiche gasped in shock "That has got to be the most uglist thing I have ever seen!"

"Thank you for the compliment." Temperor snickered "My name is Temperor and I've been sent here to take over your world for Sigma! Now you better come with me if you know what's good for you!"

"Dream on, creepazoid!" Kirche shouted and aims her wand at him. "If you think that were gonna go with you, then you're sourly mistaken!" She launches fire from her wand and heads for Temperor, but he launched his own fire and canceled hers out.

"Partner, draw me!" A sword shouted from Saito's back and he does.

"You got it, Derflinger!" Saito nodded as he charges at Temperor, but he used an electric whip to stop him in his tracks.

"That's your one warning!" Temperor says "I'm not messing around here! Now you can come with me quietly or you'll pay with your lives!" The seven friends knew that they lost and surrendered. Temperor ordered some of the Mavericks to capture them and puts them in a highly advance cage. "You Mavericks take them back to Sigma's dimension. The rest of you are with me. We have one more thing to do before we head back." The Mavericks guarding the cage nodded and headed back to the MegaMan X dimension while Temperor and the rest of the Mavericks marched to the kingdom of Tristain.

* * *

In the streets of Tristain, the people were doing their usual daily lives until they heard marching coming their way. The people turned to the entrance of the town and they saw Temperor marching through the city with his army of Mavericks. He orders the Mavericks to attack and they did as they started to fire their weapons at the citizens and they started running in terror of them. One of the Mavericks enters a tavern and take two black haired girls, one with shorter hair and the other with longer hair, with them and puts them in a second cage while Temperor himself make his way to the castle.

"Your highness, we have trouble in the kingdom!" A knight bursts into the throne room and bows. "There's a strange blue creature attacking the kingdom with an army of metal men and he's making his way here! You have to escape while you still can!"

"He's right, your highness." The woman standing next to the Henrietta heir. "We have to get you out of here before that invader comes!"

"But I can't leave my people, Agnes!" Henrietta protested "I can't let this invader have his way with my kingdom!"

"I'm sorry, your highness!" Agnes frowned despondently "But we need to get you out of here before he get here!"

"Too late for that!" Temperor laughed darkly and he busts through the door and faces them. "None of you are going anywhere except with me!" The knight charged towards Temperor, but he swats him away and knocks him out. "If you think you can resist me, think again! I have the entire castle surrounded by Mavericks! So even if you did try to escape, you'll just find yourself to be target practice and I don't think you want that. So you can come quietly or get yourself shot to death?" Both Henrietta and Agnes had no choice but to surrender. "Glad you could see it my way ladies. Now enter the cage and we'll be on our way." Henrietta and Agnes entered the cage and Temperor shuts the door and opens Project Uni's portal back to the MegaMan X dimension.

"What are you planning to do with us?" Agnes asked him with a angry glare "If you're gonna kill us, you should've done back at the castle!

"I'm not planning on killing you just yet." Temperor answers her "I'm gonna use you as bait ti deal with some pest and finish them off myself!" Temperor laughs evilly as he enters the portal with Henrietta and Agnes' cage back to the Megaman X dimension. "Here I come, Hunters! I'll make sure that none of you will see daylight ever again!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Maverick Hunter Base, Signas, Alia, Pallette and Layer were discussing on the events that happened not too long ago.

"With two monsters down and one brought to our side." Signas frowned as he reviewed the data on the past events. "Something tells me that whoever's sending them won't be so happy about this. It's a safe bet to see who's really behind all these monster attacks."

"You mean those three aliens that Red mentioned?" Alia asked him "The ones that told Sigma about the Spark Lens and gave him some of their monsters for them to use?" Both Layer and Pallette looked at Alia and Signas with confusion.

"The very same." Signas answers her "When X and the others told us that they'll be back after the last war, looks like they were true to their word."

"But why would a bunch of aliens want to team up with Sigma?" Pallette asks him "Wouldn't they just be at war with him along with us over the omniverse?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Signas answers her "If any of them do show their faces, we'll be ready for them." As the three navigators nodded, the alarm goes off. "Alia, what's going on?!"

"I've got an unidentified transmission, sir!" Alia answers him "I'll patch it through!" Alia types on the keys as the screen on the monitor appears with Temperor on the monitor.

"Well well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Temperor sneered "Looks like I found my way to Hunter Base. That means I'm in the right place."

"Who are you?!" Signas demanded "Identify yourself!"

"My name is Alien Temperor and I want to speak with the Hunters!" Temperor bowed lightly and evilly. "If you don't let me speak with them, then I'll just have to destroy these people!" The camera turns to show the Familiar of Zero crew in a cage.

"You wouldn't!" Layer glares at him.

"Try me." Temperor snickered "Now are you gonna call the Hunters or you're going to forfeit their lives?"

"Layer, call the X-Squad." Signas whispered to her.

"Right away, sir." Layer nods and calls the X-Squad.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

X was reading a fantasy novel until his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. What seems to be the problem, Layer?/"

"X we just got a transmission from Temperor." Layer answers him and he gasped in shock "He says that he only wants to talk with you and the others. If you don't, then he'll kill these people he adducted! We can't find them in our database, which means he adducted them from another world! You need to get to Hunter Base now!"

"Roger, we'll be there right away!" X cuts the channel and turns to the rest of the team. "Everyone, we have a situation here!" Everyone turns to face X. "Temperor has kidnaped residents from another world and if we don't talk with him, he'll kill them if we don't listen to his demands! We need to head to Hunter Base and see what he has to say!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and headed for Hunter Base.

* * *

Later at Hunter Base, X and the others entered the command room with Signas, Alia, Pallette, Layer and Temperor waiting for them to arrive.

"Well, look finally showed up." Temperor sneered again "I was beginning to think that you didn't care, but it looks like you do."

"So it was you after all, Temperor!" X glares at him "When you said that you'll be back, you were true to your word."

"You didn't think that we would just let you off the hook that easily, now did you?" Temperor mocked "Now on to business, as I've already told your friends, I want to settle things with you right now! You have defeated our monsters and brought one of them to your side, but that was the last straw!"

"Where are you keeping the hostages?!" Houki demands.

"Meet me at the docks in warehouse 14." Temperor answers her "If you can defeat me, I'll release them safe and sound. But if you don't beat me, I'll leave that to your imagination. I'll be waiting for you, Hunters!" Temperor laughs evilly as the transmission ends.

"The nerve of that guy!" Chohi clenched her fists in anger. "He's willing to sacrifice those innocent people just to fight us for his evil pals' plans?!"

"I found his location!" Pallette reported as she brought up the map "He's at the docks in warehouse 14, just like he said!"

"Then that's where you need to go to rescue those people!" Signas says "X-Squad, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted to Signas and headed for the docks.

* * *

At Warehouse 14 in Neo Tokyo's docks, the gang burst opened the door and encountered Temperor and his minions and the hostages. "Took you long enough…" Temperor sneered again as he got into a battle stance, his Maverick soldiers did the same. "Now we get to finally settle this once and for all."

"Heh. You think you have the advantage because you're not in giant size right now?" Zero frowned as he readies his Z-Saber.

"Once we're through with you, Temperor, your other pals will be a piece of cake!" Cecilia yelled as she readies her Buster.

"Negi…." X whispered to Negi.

"Yes?" Negi whispered back.

"Do you or your students have special abilitites to help us fight?" X asked him.

"Yes we do." Negi nodded. "But can you keep this a secret?"

"My lips are sealed." X smiled as he turned to Temperor and his minions, aiming his X-Buster at him while switching to the Shadow Armor.

"Now then, let's settle this like true warriors!" Temperor lashed his energy whip at X who disappeared in a puff of smoke. "W-What on earth?!" Temperor gawked as X reappeared behind him and slashed him three times with his X-Saber. "Augh! A cheap trick! Mavericks, destroy this blue pest and his friends!" His Maverick minions nodded and fired their weapons at the team.

"Hibari, let's try and rescue the prisoners." Axl whispered to her. Yaygu heard that and pointed her umbrella at him.

"If you get Hibari injured, you have to answer to me…" She warned her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe. I can promise you that." Axl reassured her as he and Hibari charged towards the cage, dodging some bullets from Maverick soldiers.

"Oh no you don't!" Temperor growled as he lashed his whip at Axl and Hibari, but he was stopped by Reina. "Filthy monkey!" Temperor snarled as he and Reina clashed for a few minutes.

"Vile Monster, I can't allow you to harm those innocent people! By my mother's honor, I will defeat you!" Reina yelled as she slashed Temperor three times with her sword. Houki also swoop in and slashed Temperor five times with her katanas.

"Dumb humans!" Temperor snarled as he spins around, lashing his electric whips, knocking Reina and Houki back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Axl and Hibari got to the cage where Louise and her friends are being held. Axl was about to pick the lock until Louise whacked him in the head from the cage. "Ow! What was that for?!" Axl grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"You vile mechanical beast!" Louise snapped at him. "You're with that fiend who captured us and now you have captured another girl!"

"What?! No way am I associated with Temperor!" Axl snapped at her. "I'm one of the good guys and you're just a naïve little girl who jumped to conclusions!"

"N-Naïve little girl?!" Louise's face turned red as she angrily barked "How dare you! You're even more rude and stupid than the stupid dog!"

"Rude and stupid?" Axl sneered. "At least I don't jump to conclusions so easily like that!"

"P-Please don't fight you two…" The pointy eared girl pleaded worriedly.

"Look, I'm getting you out of here, so keep quiet and let me pick the lock." Axl reasoned as he began picking the lock. "Time for those lock picking lessons at Red Alert to pay off."

* * *

Meanwhile, Malcolm charged towards Temperor and slashed him three times with his katanas. "So we meet again, new host of Tiga…" Temperor sneered as he lashed his electric whip at Malcolm, but Laura and Kanzashi came in and blocked it.

"You really stoop this low, Temperor!" Malcolm yelled as he got into a battle stance. "Why don't you fight fairly?!"

"Hmm, in that case. I will!" Temperor grew to giant size, bursting the roof open. Louise and her friends were surprised by this.

"T-That guy didn't do that before!" Montmecry gawked.

"Two can play that game, Temperor!" Malcolm yelled as he got out he Spark Lens and yelled out "TIGA!" With that said, Malcolm transformed into Ultraman Tiga. Temperor however, laughed evilly at this.

"Hahahaha! You fallen right into my trap, fools!" Temperor did some hand motions and back at the warehouse, the area was filled with electricity and everyone was screaming in agony. Ultraman Tiga looked in horror before glaring at Temperor who snickered darkly. "How do you like that, Tiga? If you don't want your friends to die, then allow me to pummel you into space dust!" Ultraman Tiga said nothing as he lowered his fists as Temperor started to beat the crud out of him. After 1 minute od pummeling, Temperor grabbed Tiga by the throat. "It'll be over soon, Tiga! Soon, your time will be up and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Temperor mocked.

Back in the warehouse, Cecilia was still in pain and in her thoughts 'M-Malcolm… I know you can do it… Please, hear my thoughts, Malcolm!'

Suddenly, Ultraman Tiga's timer started to flash gold. "W-What the…?!" Temperor gawked as Tiga pryed Temperor's hands loose and did a powerful punch that knocked him back further. It also canceled Temperor's trap. Back at the warehouse, the trap cancelled itself and everyone was kneeing on the ground, panting heavily.

"The trap… disarmed itself?" Asuna panted.

"That's not all! Look at Tiga!" Shion pointed to Tiga glowing a gold aura.

"Hey…" X smiled as Char helped him up. "I think Tiga has founded his limitless potential."

Tiga did a rapid fire punch on Temperor 30 times, then he did a spinning bird kick on him. "I-Impossible!" Temperor gawked as Tiga did a Shoyruken on him. Now it is time to finish this, Tiga used Zeppelion Ray on Temperor which drilled through Temperor. "I… can't believe… I lost so easily, to this new Ultra…. Wait…" Temperor glared at Tiga. "This Ultra is nothing like the other Ultras me and my cohorts have fought against, but someone else entirely…. Very well, but this war has already been decided and the omniverse will belong to Sigma! You have sealed your… A-ARUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Temperor screamed as he fell on his back and exploded. Tiga struck a victory pose before returning to normal.

Malcolm panted heavily as he kneed on the ground after returning to human form. Cecilia ran up to him and helped him up. Malcolm looked at the setting sun with a smile. They have defeated the first of the Alien Three, now there's two more left.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Earthrock Trilobyte: Getting the Neutral Armor! Alec's Childhood Friend and Rival!**

**A/N: That was maybe the longest chapter ever. So next up, we go back to fighting Mavericks and our heroes fight Earthrock Trilobyte and our heroes meet Alec's rival. So see you there. And sorry it took two days to upload this chapter.**


	194. Earthrock Trilobyte

**A/n: Only six more chapters to go until the 200th chapter, so without further ado, here is Chapter 194.**

**Chapter 194: Earthrock Trilobyte: Getting the Neutral Armor! Alec's Childhood Friend and Rival!**

* * *

The next day after rescuing Louise and her friends and finally defeating Temperor, the heroes were back at X-Estate to rest up for their next mission and for Malcolm to recover his strength from his battle with Temperor and releasing his limitless potential. The Familiar of Zero crew were also brought to X-Estate after being rescued by Axl and Hibari.

"Okay, we want answers right now!" Agnes glares at the heroes. "What just happened yesterday and how was he able to destroy that creature so easily?!"

"If you would just calm down, we'll tell you." X tries to reason with her. "We know that you have a lot of questions, but we can't with you yelling at us like that."

"He's right, Agnes." Henrietta agrees "You need to calm down. I know how you must feel when that monster captured us, but you shouldn't let your anger get the better of you." Agnes sighed in defeat and calmed down.

"So what was that yesterday?" Saito asked the Hunters. "How was your friend able to turn into that giant to fight that guy?"

"That's because the one that adducted you was an alien named Temperor." Zero answers her "As for the giant, his name is Ultraman Tiga. Our friend, Malcolm, here is the host for Tiga because he can't stay on the Earth for more than three minutes."

"So. Shuri, how is Malcolm?" Bacho asked her "Is he gonna be back to full strength soon?"

"He's going to be all right, Sui." Shuri smiled at her "The herbs I blended together with Cecilia's help should bring his strength back up in no time. He should be back on his feet within an hour or so."

"That's good to hear." Bacho smiled back "He used a lot of energy from that last attack and getting beaten up like that to keep us from dying."

"So what are your names?" Ling asked them.

"I suppose we should tell you our names since you saved us from that fiend." Henrietta smiled. "My name is Henrietta de Tristain. I'm the queen of our home of Tristain. And this the Captain of my Musketeers, Agnes Chevalier de Milan." Everyone except for Zero gasped in shock at hearing that.

"Wait, you're a real queen?!" Asuka asked in shock "I thought they only existed in fairy tales!" Henrietta giggled at that statement and continued with the introductions.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." Louise said while glaring at Axl who glared back. "I'm Queen Henrietta'a adopted sister and second in line for the throne of Tristain."

"My name's Saito Hiraga." Saito smiled at them "Thanks a lot for saving us."

"I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst." Kirche blowed a kiss at the group. "I do hope we can be good friends." Then she turns to Etsou and sits next to him. "Well, aren't you the handsome one. I hope we can get to know each other better."

"Y-Yeah, I hope so too." Etsou stutters while trying to not look at her cleavage and could feel Aisha's glare at them.

"Tabitha." Was all that Tabitha said.

"Um… my name is Siesta, and this is Jessica." Siesta introduced herself shyly while Jessica bowed.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood." Tiffania bows to them "But you can call me Tiffa, if you want."

"My name's Guiche de Grammont." Guiche showed a charming smile. "And I must say, I've never seen so many lovely ladies in one place."

"You idiot playboy!" Montmorency knocks Guiche on the head and turns back to the heroes. "Sorry about that, but my name is Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency."

"Since we told you our names." Agnes glared at the gang some more. "How about you start telling us about what's really going on."

"I suppose you're right." X nods and begins to explain to the newcomers.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"Looks like Temperor has been destroyed." Guts muttered. "I had a feeling his impatience will be his downfall. On the plus side, he was able to bring that world to you, Sigma."

"That may be true." Sigma agrees "But that still doesn't excuse the fact he failed. No matter, what's the status on one of our Maverick Generals?"

"Earthrock Trilobyte is ready to carry out your orders, Sigma." Baltan answers him "Should I send him to Metal Valley?"

"Do it." Sigma grinned evilly.

"Right away, Sigma." Baltan nodded and contacts Trilobyte. "Earthrock Trolibyte, you'll be heading to Metal Valley to be in charge of the Rare Metal mine there."

"Of course, master Baltan." Trilobyte bows "I'll be heading there now and make sure those foolish Hunters won't get in the way of Lord Sigma's plans for a Reploid paradise!" Trilobyte warps away to Metal Vally and wait for the Hunters.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"Since you told us your names." X says "It's only fair that we tell you ours. My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X." Then he turns to the rest of the team. "They're my friends and teammates. Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin, Laura Bodewig, My girlfriend, Charlotte Dunois, Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki, Malcolm Sohma, Zero and Axl." Louise growled angrily when Zero's name is mentioned.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Louise glares at X.

"What are you talking about?" X asked her with a meek smile. "I'm not trying to insult anyone."

"You just said Zero!" Louise growls at him "Everyone's been calling me Louise the Zero because I have zero talent in magic!"

"Now hold it right there!" Cecilia reasoned with Louise "X wasn't trying to insult you or anything like that! He was telling you his name is Zero! Which means that has nothing to do with having no talent in magic because Zero is a hero here and our friend!" Everyone else nods in agreement.

"I can't believe this!" Louise snarled. "I'm always called Zero because I can't do magic, but this Zero is a famous here!"

"You need to calm down right now!" Zero yells at her "While it may be true about how zero is meant to insult someone, but that because they underestimate it and dismiss its true purpose. Zero has another meaning to it. It can also mean unlimited potential and that's the real meaning of Zero."

* * *

Not long after the introductions were made, the Familiar of Zero crew were talking to the IS girls.

"Houki, we want to know something about X, Zero and Axl." Tiffa begins to ask her "What are they? They look like they're human, but they're always wearing that armor. Are they metal golems?"

"Not exactly, Tiffa." Char answers her "You see, they're called Reploids. Robots made to have emotions like humans and think for themselves."

"That's really cool!" Saito beamed. "So who made them?"

"Dr. Cain made the Reploids." Houki answers him "He based the Reploids from X's design after he found and reactivated him from Dr. Light's old lab."

"So who made X?" Kirche asked.

"That would be Dr. Thomas Light." Ling answers her "He created X as a way to create a world where both humans and robots could live together peacefully. But he knew that the world wasn't ready for X yet. SO he sealed him away to this time."

"What about Zero?" Montmorency asked "Who was the person that made him?"

"That would be Dr. Albert W Wily." Cecilia answers her with a frown "He was once a good friend and colleague to Dr. Light and both were experts in the field of robotics. But as Dr. Light was taking all the credit, Dr. Wily's pride couldn't take it anymore and decided to get revenge on Dr. Light and take over the world."

"What about Axl?" Henrietta asked "Who was the one that made him?"

"That's a good question." Tatenashi answers her "We don't know who created him, not even Axl knows. If we can find out more about him, then maybe we might know who created him."

"Although, that's not always the case with Reploids." Laura frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Agnes asked her while raising an eyebrow.

"Because there are times where Reploids can turn against humans." Laura answers her "It's usually by one of two reasons. It's either by their choice or a virus. The Reploids that turns against humans are called Mavericks."

"You mean like those things that were with Temperor when he captured us?" Guiche asked with wide eyes.

"The very same." Houki answers him. "The Mavericks have a leader and his name is Sigma, mankind and the omniverse's greatest enemy."

"H-How bad is this Sigma person?" Siesta stammered.

"Really bad. He wants to wipe out all of humanity so he can make an omniverse for Reploids only because he believes Reploids have hidden potential and the humans are keeping them from disacovering it." Char explained.

"That is barbaric and wrong!" Henrietta frowned. "He has no right to kill all humans for his selfish and sinister goals!"

"He doesn't care." Tatenashi frowned. "He wants to wipe out all of humanity so he can make his goal a reality. That's why we need to stop him for good before some serious damage is done."

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

Kirche was walking into the kitchen until she sees the blender on the counter. She walks up to it and looks at it with curiosity.

"That's called a blender." Martha said, walking up to her. "That allows you to blend fruits not a liquid to drink."

"That's amazing!" Kirche gasped in awe "I wonder how it works." She puts in fruits in the blender and tries to use her wand to active it, but nothing happens. Then she hits the blender with her wand and the blender starts up, but all the contents come flying out everywhere in the kitchen. Both Kirche and Martha ducked until Martha unplugged the blander. "What was that all about?! That thing just wouldn't work what wanted to and everything went flying everywhere!" Then Martha stands back up with a scary smile and a demon mask appears behind her and Kirche started to sweat bullets.

"That was not how you use a blender." Martha said scarily. "It's time you clean up after yourself. And don't think you can get off the hook that easily because you're a noble because here, X is the master and you're the guest. So I'll make you clean this up!" Kirche screams in terror.

* * *

Later in the day, Alec and Ren were walking down the hall until they stopped in their tracks to see a shelf with items on the shelf itself and portraits above the shelf. They walked up to the shelf and looked at all the items with amazement.

"That's our memorial shelf." Ling walks up to them. "The items on the shelf were gifts given to us by the people you see in the portraits. These were from all our past adventures over the last nine wars we fought in. Everyone you see in the portraits are all the friends we made over the years. They help us in every war against Sigma and we helped them in whatever problems they have. In the first war, we met the Koi Koi 7, yes, weird name, I know, as well aw Nanoha and Fate. During the second war, we met Momoko, her animal guardians and the Celestial Maidens along with the Catians, Eris, Kio, Aoi and Manami. In the third war, we met Kirito and his group when we were inside the Mother Computer along with Yukinari and his group. Although, be careful when around Fukuyama. In the fourth war, we met Inuyasha and his group, the Elric Brothers and the State Alchemists, Team 7, Carl and Makoto and the SOS Brigade. During the fifth war, we met the crew of the Nirvana, the Strike Witches, Rin and his friends, Tomoki and his group, Leo and Altair. During the sixth war, we met Shinji and his group, Tenchi and his group, Aoi Kazuya and his friends, we had to connive Irina that we weren't the bad guys and Muniakira and his group. In the seventh war, we met the feudal lords, the Symphogears, Tsukune and his group and Natsuru and his friends. It's also during this war where Houki fell in love with Oichi, Nobunaga's little brother. You two remember seeing a scarf around Houki's neck?" Both Alec and Ren nods. "He gave her that scarf just before we parted ways. He helped her overcome her past regrets and get closure with her late sister. In the eighth war, we met Lina and her friends, Sousuke and Kaname, Hakufu and her friends, Sargent Cryburn and the residents of the Hinata apartments. You see this bracelet?" Ling shows them the bracelet on her wrist and they nod again. "Archie gave me this. This belonged to his late mother after she was wrongfully executed by a selfish princess. She falsely accused his family for making rotten food and arrested them. Both his mother and grandfather were executed while he, his father and sister were able to escape. He later met Lina in her hometown and she helped realize that he can't change the past, but he can make up for the future. In the last war, we met Lupin and his gang, the Love Angles, the Sailor Scouts, Tohru and the Sohma family and no, they're not related to Malcolm's family, Sonico and her bandmates, Rito and his group and finally, we met Malcolm. It's during this war where he and Cecilia fell in love with each other despite the fact that both of their families were rivals for generations."

"That's really cool, Ling!" Alec beamed "You've made a lot of friends during your adventures!"

"We did make a lot of friends during our pasted adventures." Ling says "But that doesn't mean we also lost some people along the way." She points to the shrine. "The people you see those pictures on the shrine? Those are the loved ones of some of our friends. Altair lost his family to the Templars, but now he's living happily with Leo. Carl lost his sister, Ada Clover, when his father used her as an experiment, but now he's with Makoto trying to create a world for both humans and beastkins. Ed and Al lost their mother, Trisha, from an incurable illness and tried to bring her back with alchemy, but Ed lost two of his limbs and Al was sealed in a suit of armor. Oichi lost his parents when they tried to protect him from these horrible people from a child labor camp. They were able to expose them for who they are, but they were executed by lethal injection. The guy there is Ichika Orimura, someone that me and my friends knew before he died from the Phantom Virus Tragedy. The last person is Dr. Thomas Light, X's creator."

"That's real sad." Ryofu said despondently "Is this Ichika person the one you and your friends loved?"

Ling didn't say anything else, but blushed. Both Alec and and Ryofu got the general idea.

* * *

**Later with X**

* * *

X was walking down the hall until his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. What's the situation, Pallette?"

"X, I've got an odd energy back at Noah's Park." Pallette answers him "I have reason to believe that it's a Light Capsule hidden there."

"Right, I'll head back there now." X nods and cuts the channel. He heads to Hunter Base to warp back to Noah's Park. When he arrived, he found door that was perviously locked and it's now open this time. He enters and discovered the Light Capsule and activities it. The hologram of Dr. Light appears and smiled warmly at him.

"X, this is the first part for the Neutral Armor." Dr. Light says "This armor can be customized with parts that go with the Neutral Armor that I've hidden around and these two armor sets are the last sets of armor I made for you since I have a feeling that the final war for the omniverse has begun. I'm confident that you and your friends will protect the omniverse from an evil that is stronger than Sigma." X nods in agreement and enters the callus and received the Neutral Armor. Then he get a call from Houki. "This is X. What's the situation, Houki?"

"X, Alia and the other navigators have located the first of the new Maverick Generals, Earthrock Triobyte." Houki answers him "Meet us at Hunter Base, so Pallette can give our new friends some RepArmors."

"Roger, I'll meet you there right away." X nods and cuts the channel and warps back to Hunter Base.

* * *

Later at Hunter Base, every one of the newcomers, with the exception of Chachamaru and KOS-MOS, are getting new RepArmors from Pallette in her lab.

"This armor looks really cool, Pallette." Saito smiled while looking at the RepArmor he's wearing.

"I gotta say, partner." Derflinger pops out of his sheath "You definitely look really snazzy in that."

"Whoa, a sword that can talk!" Pallette gasped in surprised "That's amazing that your sword has the ability to talk." Then an idea came into her head. "Saito, I want to ask you. Mind if I could upgrade your sword to help you battle the Mavericks for the mission?"

"I think it's cool for Derf to get some awesome upgrades." Saito says "Okay, here you go." He agrees and gives Derflinger to Pallette, but the sword was panicking as Pallette quickly upgraded him to more powerful futuristic sword. His new appearance looks identical to his first appearance, but now his blade looks more sleeker that allows him to slice through armor, his edge's more curved like a katana and his color changed from black to silver.

"Partner, how do I look?" Derflinger asked him "Do I look awesome and cool now?"

"You sure do, Derf." Saito smiled at him "You're the sword!"

"Glad you like his new upgrades, Saito." Pallette smiled. "I hope you can make use of my upgrades on Derflinger to good use." With that said, the gang warped to Metal Valley.

* * *

The gang warped to Metal Valley. Houki opened up a channel with Layer. "Layer, what's the purpose of Metal Valley?"

"The mines here are esstianl for the development of space. I am starting to wonder what the Mavericks could be after here." Layer typed in some data and saw a berserk Mechaniloid heading their way. "Uh oh. Looks like a Maverick Mechaniloid is heading your way, Houki. Take care of it."

"Mechaniloid?" Konoka blinked as a huge yellow mining Mechaniloid leaped down and landed near the gang. It snaps its claw at them.

"T-That's a huge robot!" Sayo stammered.

"Either way, we need to take care of it." Axl readies his Axl Pistols. "Let's lead it away from here." Everyone nodded in agreement as they lead the Mechaniloid to a crane. X and Cecilia tricked the Mechaniloid into hitting the swtich, causing it to be hit by the crane. They did this three times and the Mechaniloid was malfunctioning as the gang chased it back to the mining base where they had to avoid some crystals and stuff. Then the gang took care of the Mechaniloid and head into the control room of the base.

"Now where is this Earthrock Triobyte guy hiding?" Asuna asked while looking aroud the control room.

"If you want to know, try looking below your feet!" A voice mocked and bursts out of ground was a humanoid Trilobite. "Looks like you made it through my mine and found my lair! I should've known better to let some ancient relics handle this!"

"Enough, you armored fined!" Agnes points her sword at him. "What are you planing to do with the minerals in these mines?!"

"The minerals we mine here are essential to the development of space." Trilobyte answers her smugly.

"Space development?" Zero asked with a frown as he readies his Z-Saber. "Mavericks don't usually worry about such complicated issues."

"What do you plan to do with theses rare resources?" X asked while aiming his X-Baster at him.

"Even if I explain, I doubt some brainless Maverick Hunters like yourselves could understand." Trilobyte retorted "I'll bury you old heaps of junk right here!"

"We like to see you try, Maverick scum!" Setsuna yelled as she charged towards Trilobyte and slashed him, giving him medium damage.

"Ugh!" Trilobyte gawked as he recoiled from the slash. "You're not bad, but it's still not enough! Crystal Wall!" He made a pillar of crystal appear and pushed it towards the gang, they evaded it.

"Take this!" Bacho yelled as she dashed in and thrusts her spear at Trilobyte two times, giving him medium damage.

"Eat this!" Trilobyte yelled as he made more crystal walls appear and flung them at the gang, they evaded them some more.

"Perish…" Tabitha frowned as she casted ice spells and flung them at Trilobyte, giving him medium damage.

"Bound Blasters!" Trilobyte yelled as he fired lasers at the team, Chachmaru was hit by them,

"Chachamaru! Don't lose to this pathetic lifeform!" Evangeline ordered.

"Yes, master." Chachamaru agrees as she charged towards Trilobyte and punched him three times, giving him bigger damage.

"Take this, buggy!" Saito yelled as he dashed forward and slashed Trilobyte three times with the upgraded Derflinger.

"Hyuggguuuuuu!" Zero yelled as he dashed forward and slashed Trilobyte three times. Trilobyte summoned more crystal walls and hurled them at the team, but Mana fired her guns at Trilobyte, giving him medium damage.

"Rinrin!" Kan'u yelled.

"Hai!" Chohi nodded as they dashed around Trilobyte.

"You think a tactic like that will work on me?!" Trilobyte sneered as he fired more energy blasts from his back, but Kan'u and Chohi dodged them and thrusts their spears at him five times.

"Pignite! Use Flametrhower!" Alec ordered as Pignite grunted in response as he breathes out fire at Trilobyte, giving him a roasting feeling.

"Take this!" Etsou yelled as he dashed forward and slashed Trilobyte three times with his twin katanas, giving him medium damage.

"Charged shot!" X fired a charged shot at Trilobyte, giving him medium damage. Char and Tatenashi then hit Trilobyte with their weapons three times, giving the Maverick medium damage.

"Take this!" Houki charged towards Trilobyte who tried to raise a Crystal Wall up to catch her off guard, but Houki rolled out of the way and got near Trilobyte, slashing him three times.

"Eat this too!" Laura yelled as she slams her greatsword across Trilobyte's chest, knocking him into a wall.

"That's it!" Trilobyte snapped, glowing a red aura. "Time for me to kick it into Overdrive!" Trilobyte summoned lots of crystal walls, the heroes had a hard time dodging them, but they got through.

"Take this, you scrawny bug!" Asuna yelled as she slams her sword down onto Trilobyte, but it bounced right off, making her sweat drop and white dotted eyed. "Shoot… I forgot my sword doesn't work on robots."

"Figures you would forget something like that, Asuna…" Ayaka frowned as she charged towards Trilobyte who was caught off guard and she punched and kicked him five times.

"Time to finish this! Let's do a Finishing Move, everyone!" Axl yelled as he, X, Zero and the IS girls combined their attacks to dealt the finishing blow to Trilobyte.

"I don't believe this!" Trilobyte screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Time to put his powers to good use. X, Zero, Axl?" Malcolm smiled, leaving the otherworlders confused by what he meant. X, Zero and Axl nodded as they walked up to Trilobyte's remains and touched his pieces.

X yelled out "Crystal Wall!" X fired the same attack Trilobyte used.

Zero's Z-Saber turned an orange hue.

Axl materlized a ray gun and it fired the Bound Blaster. Suddenly, they heard "Hey Alec! Glad to see you're okay!" Alec gasped as he turned around and saw a friend from his childhood here in this world.

"R-Randy! Is that you?!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Blast from the Past! Part 1 of 2: MegaMen Unite! Stop Goldras From Messing Up Time!**

**A/n: Next up is a two parter and slight crossover with Classic MegaMan, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	195. Blast from the Past! Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 195: Blast from the Past! Part 1 of 2: MegaMen Unite! Stop Goldras from Messing Up Time!**

* * *

After defeating Earthrock Triolbyte, the heroes returned to X-Estate with a newcomer named Randy, a childhood friend and rival to Alec. Randy was looking around X-Estate with amazement.

"This place is just awesome!" Randy beamed as he looks around "Not even all the Champions from the other regions have an estate like this!"

"That's exactly what I said!" Alec agrees with him.

"Glad you like our home." X smiles at him "So you're a friend of Alec, right?"

"That's right." Randy answers him "My name's Randy, but you already know that from Alec. We're both from Aspertia City in Unova."

"That sounds like a nice place to live in." Henrietta smiled "Where's it located?"

"It's on an Island off the coast of Castelia City." Randy answers her "You need to take a boat from Castelia City to Virback City. Once you're in Virback, head straight and you'll find our home, Aspertia City."

"Hey Randy. We want to know something." Ling begins to ask him "What kind of Pokemon team do you have? Alec already showed us his, so what's yours like?"

"Well since you asked." Randy smiled and takes out eight Pokeballs. "Let me show you to my team. Come on out, gang!" He throws the Pokeballs into the air and one by one, they opened up to release a burst of light to reveal a blue otter, a blue lion with a black mane, a giant purple scorpion, a metal dinosaur, a bipedal rhino, a blue dragon with red wings, an icy blue long necked dinosaur with two sails on her head and an upside down squid. "Everyone, I want you to meet Dewot, Luxray, Drapion, Lairon, Rhyperior, Salamance, Amaura and Malamar. Guys, say hello to our new friends." All of Randy's Pokemon grunted in response and greeted X and the gang.

"Nice to meet all of you." X smiled at them "How about we give you the tour of our home?" Randy nods in agreement and was given the tour of X-Estate.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"Looks like Earthrock Trilobyte has failed to destroy the Hunters." Baltan said in disapproval "Even though he did managed to acquire us most of the rare minerals from the mines, that still doesn't excuse the fact that he failed."

"That doesn't matter now." Sigma snickered darkly. "They were able to defeat one of our Maverick Generals. What other plans you have up your sleeves, Baltan?"

"I believe I have just the monster for the job." Baltan answers him and types on the keypad to reveal a monster with golden plating on his body, almost like armor. "This here is Goldras, one of our strongest monsters. We can end bot him and that Homura girl to deal with the Hunters and Tiga."

"Proceed." Sigma said evilly.

"Right away, Sigma." Baltan bows and turns to Goldras and Homura. "Homura, both you and Goldras will be working together this time. You'll be handling with the Hunters while Goldras will be handling Tiga. If what we saw from his battle with Temperor was the real deal, then this Ultra might be more powerful then we realized."

"Heh, leave this to us." Homura smirked "I was wanting to have a rematch with Jugs down there. This'll be the perfect opportunity to do just that."

"I'll be heading down there as well." Guts offered as he steps forward "I'll make sure that both of them will do their parts in this plan. I also want to see what that power was during his fight with Temperor myself."

"Very well then." Sigma smiled darkly "Baltan, send all three of them down to the Earth. Let's see if those Hunters can handle this monster." Baltan bows and beams Goldras, Homura and Guts down to Earth. "One last thing about Goldras. What kind of ability he has?"

"His main ability is that he can travel through time." Baltan answers him "So even if Tiga could fight him, they'll be in for a big surprise!" Both Sigma and Baltan laughs evilly as Goldras, Homura and Guts were being beamed to Earth.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"Randy, how did you get here?" Kan'u asked him "The last time we saw you was during the battle with the Terra-cotta Warriors that Ukitsu sent at us and when Alec was injured."

"I don't even know how I got here." Randy answers her "One minute I was still in your world and the next, I'm here in that mine where you guys were fighting that robot guy."

"I'm sorry, but we're lost." Houki says "Think you can explain to us what you're talking about?"

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." Randy begins to explain "I was back in Unova on my way to Icirrus City until I decided to camp out for the night. While I was sleeping, there was a huge storm cloud above me and I hid in a cave not to far from my campsite. I looked at cloud and realized there was no rain, just thunder and lightning flashing. I went to see up close until I looked up to see a silhouette of a Dragon Pokemon. When it roared I was sent to the world were Kan'u and the others lived. I was lost in a forest and was wondering around for what felt like forever until I came to a town and that was where I met Kan'u. She said that she was getting an ingredient for an antidote for someone named Kashin and she invited me along for the trip. Then Ukitsu came in and sends the Terra-cotta Warriors and we had to fight them in order to get to Ukitsu himself, so that Ryubi can defeat him with her sword."

"What about the Dragon Pokemon?" Ling asked him "What did it look like?"

"I couldn't really see what it looks like because it was dark." Randy answers her "But I could see it's red eyes and lighting coming from its tail. I think I know what I saw before." He brings out his Pokedex and shows them a black dragon.

"Zekrom the Deep Black Pokemon." Dexter explains "Concealing itself in lighting clouds, it files throughout the It creates electricity in its tail. It assists those who want to build an ideal world."

"Wait, I saw Reshiram before I was sent to Kan'u's world." Alec started to put the pieces together. "And you saw Zekrom before you were sent there. What could that mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Randy shrugged "If I had to guess, much like how we were sent to that world, we must've have sent here for a reason, but that's just my theory."

"I wonder why both Reshiram and Zekrom brought you two to both Kan'u's world and our world?" X asked "There must be a reason for why they brought you two here."

"I guess we'll find that out sooner or later." Char reassured him. "I'm sure we'll know when we find them."

"You're right, Char." X agrees.

* * *

As everyone were resting for their next mission, they heard a laugh as Alien Guts and Homura warps into the X-Estate and the heroes were shocked to see them.

"Guts?!" X, Zero, Axl, Malcolm and the IS girls gasped in shock while the rest of the team looked at them with confused expressions.

"Homura?!" The Hnazo girls also gasped in shock.

"So glad to meet you again, Hunters." Guts taunted "I should congratulate you on destroying two of our monsters, bringing Red King to your side, defeating Temperor and took out the first Maverick General. But now I'm going to take matters with my own hands now." The heroes got into battle stance as they glare at Guts and Homura.

"Don't get too cocky, Guts!" Axl aims his Axl Pistols at him. "We already took out Temperor, so dealing with you will be a walk in the park!"

"Too bad it's not me you'll be fighting against." Guts says "Well, at least not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" Agnes glares at him with her sword at the ready.

"He means that you'll be fighting me." Homura answers her and draws her six katanas. "I'll be dealing with you after you let Azelf get away last time!"

"Homura, we don't have to fight like this!" Asuka pleaded to her "We're friends, right? I know you wouldn't let someone like Sigma take control over you! You're much stronger then that!"

"Don't waste your breath, girlie!" Guts mocked "She's completely under our control! But I never said she was the only one you'll fight." He gestures behind him as a beam falls from the sky and hits the ground. Out of the beam comes Goldras as he roars and starts to destroy Neo Tokyo. "You'll be fighting against one od our stronger monsters, Goldras! I'll be watching from afar." He warps out of sight as Homura gets into battle stance.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight them at the same time!" Malcolm says as he takes out the Spark Lens. "You guys deal with Homura! I'll handle Goldras! See if you can get that control device off her!"

"We'll try to save her!" X nodded "You head for Goldras and try to stop him from destroying the city!"

Malcolm nods in agreement and runs past Homura and jumps off the balcony as he yells. "TIGA!" And transforms into Ultraman Tiga. He and Goldras got into battle stance as both teams charged at each other and the battle begins.

"Take this!" Yuna yelled as she threw basketballs at Homura who slashed them in half with her katanas. Yuna sweat dropped. "Oh come on! What do you have against basketballs?!"

"Enough talk, worms! Take this!" Homura spins like a tornado, but the heroes dodged it.

"Hugghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Saito screamed out as he charged towards Homura, but she kicked him in the chest, making him spit salvia.

"S-Saito!" Louise gasped in shock before glaring at Homura, must notably, her breasts. "H-How dare you treat my dog that way, you big breasted scoundrel!"

"Oh?" Homura smirked as she crossed her arms, still gripping her katanas. "Sounds to me you have a flat chest inferioty complex."

"Crash and burn!" Kirche winced. All eyes save for Homura and KOS-MOS looked at her. "W-What? I'm trying to learn this world's slang." She sweat dropped.

"Not helping, Kirche…" Siesta muttered with shame.

Meanwhile, back with the battle between Tiga and Goldras, Goldras fired electric bolts from its horns on its head, damaging Tiga. Tiga used Hand Slash on Goldras, giving him medium damage, Goldras produced an energy barrier from its claws when Tiga tried to land a punch on him. This could be trouble…

Halfway through the battle, Guts was watching the fight from one of the buildings as he started to give a command to Goldras. "Now Goldras! Time to show them your true power!" Goldras roars in response as he used his tail to knock Tiga off his feet. He roars into the sky as a storm cloud appears in the sky and lighting strikes him and everyone were caught in the storm. Goldras, Guts, Tiga, X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls and their otherworldly friends were all sucked into the vortex and were being thrown across time and where they might end up is anyone's guess.

* * *

**In an unknown area**

* * *

X stirs and opens his eyes to see an unfamiliar area. He looks around him as his friends were also unconscious around him. He gets back on his feet and rushed to Char and shakes her. "Char, wake up! Pull yourself together!"

Char started to open her eyes and looks at X. "X, is that you?" Then she looks around her as the rest of the team gets back on their feet. "Where are we? Last thing I remember is that we were fighting Homura and there was a lighting storm and then everything went black."

"I think Goldras might have done something and we blacked out." X answers her "We need to find out where we are and find Goldras, Guts and Homura and stop them before they cause any more trouble and save Homura while we're at it." Everyone nods in agreement.

"I think we're gonna need a birds eye view." Alec suggested as he takes out a Pokeball. "Barviary, help us out!" He throws the Pokeball into the air and Barviary emerges from the ball.

"Not a bad idea." Randy agrees as he takes out his Pokeball and throws it into the air. "Salamence, you help out too!" Salamence emerges from the ball as both Dragon and Bird Pokemon are waiting for their masters' orders.

"We need you two to fly around the area and see if you can any clues about Guts, Goldras or Homura are hiding at." Alec says "Come back to us if you found anything interesting." Both Barviary and Salamence grunted in response and flew straight ahead as the heroes watched them fly into the distance.

"You think they'll find anything out there?" Setsuna asked them "We don't know what's out there. For all we know, they might lured into a trap or something."

"I doubt that could happen." Randy corrected her. "Both Braviary and Salamence are strong Pokemon and they can handle anything that gets in their way."

* * *

As both Braviary and Salamence were flying through the sky, they saw something that looks like a battle going on. They flew over the battlefield to see two robots fighting each other. One robot looks like a construction worker and the other robot looks like X, only shorter. They decided to return to the others and tell them what they found. So they did a 180 turn and headed back to the Hunters.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?!" Louise asked with a snarl while tapping her foot impatiently. "It shouldn't take them this long to find out where we are!"

"Don't be so impatient, Louise." Kirche scolded her. "I'm sure they're taking their time to find out where we are."

"They should be coming back by now." Ling reassured while looking at the sky for them. "If they ever find something, I'm sure they'll let us know."

Then the heroes heard a squawk and a roar as everyone looks into the sky to see two silhouettes flying towards them, it was Braviary and Salamence. Both Pokemon landed in the group as they started telling the heroes what they saw.

"Glad you two came back safely." Alec smiled. "So did you find anything interesting? Any clue to where Guts, Goldras or Homura are hiding?"

Both Pokemon shook their heads no at the latter choice, but nodded at the former choice as Braviary points his wing in the direction where they came from.

"You found something over in that direction?" Char asked them and they nodded. "Then take us to what you found over there! There must be someone that could help us find and stop both Guts and Goldras, as well as saving Homura!" Both Barviary and Salamence nods in agreement as they flew back into the sky and headed into the same direction with the heroes trailing behind them.

* * *

Back to the fight, the blue robot was knock off his feet as his opponent walks up to him and was ready to finish him off.

"Now, MegaMan." The other robot said darkly "Time to reduce you into scrap metal and bury you under my concrete!" His raised his hand as MegaMan closed his eyes and awaited for the inventible. Just as the robot was about to bring his arm down, they hear two voice shouting.

"Barviary! Use Hyper Beam!" The first voice shouted.

"Salamence! Use Flamethrower!" The second voice also shouted.

"What the?!" The robot gawks as he was hit by a powerful beam and a stream of fire that pushed him back from MegaMan and made him fall to his knees. When the attacks stopped, the robot looks ahead of him and sees several people he's not familiar with. "What, reinforcements?! No matter, I'll still stomp you into scrap metal!" The robot gets back onto his feet and charged at the heroes and the battle continues.

X switched to Shotgun Ice and fired it at the robot, freezing his legs. X's eyes widen in shock. 'Wait… I know that robot!'

"X? What's up?" Makie asked him confusedly.

"That robot we're facing… It's Concrete Man!" X growled as he aims his X-Buster at Concrete Man.

"Concrete Man?" Montmorency blinked. "Who would name someone like that Concrete Man?"

"A-Are you insulting me?!" Concrete Man growled as he clenched his fists while an anger vein appeared on his head. "No one makes fun of my name and gets away with it! Concrete Shot!" Concrete Man fired a cement block at the gang, they evaded it.

"If I recall correctly…" Malcolm muttered as he got into a battle stance. "Concrete Man was once a Light Robot built for construction until he was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him in his evil plans for world domination."

"What's going on here?" Ling blinked as she charged towards Concrete Man and punched him in the chest, leaving a dent in it.

"Why you little human brat!" Concrete Man growled as he threw a punch at her, but was stopped by a lightning spell from Yue who pointed her wand at him.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners…" Yue frowned as she launched fire spells at Concrete Man, giving him medium damage.

X got an idea and rushed towards Concrete Man, leaping above him and touching his head. As soon as X landed, he shouted out "Concrete Shot!" He fired the same attack at Concrete Man, giving him medium damage.

"W-What the heck?!" Concrete Man gawked as he sees X using the same attack on him. "Only MegaMan can copy us Robot Masters' abilities! Who in the world are you, blue boy?!"

"Sorry, you won't live to find out! Drapion! I choose you!" Randy yelled as he got out Drapion's Pokeball and threw it, Drapion appeared and got ready. "Drapion! Use Pin Missile!" Randy ordered, Drapion said its name as he fired said pin missiles at Concrete Man, giving him medium damage.

"What's going on here?!" Concrete Man snarled as Axl fired his Axl Pistols at Concrete Man, giving him medium damage.

"Time to finish this!" Zero yelled as he leaped up and brought his Z-Saber down on Concrete Man, slicing him in half.

"U-Unbelievable!" Concrete Man screamed in pain as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

* * *

After the battle was over, MegaMan walks up to the remains of his fallen opponent and touched his remains to gain a new power from him.

"Concrete Shot!" MegaMan shouted as he fired liquid concrete and it formed into a block. He turns to the heroes and smiled at them. "Thank you for jumping in like that when you did. I thought Concrete Man had me for a moment there. You guys don't look like you're from around here." Then both MegaMan and X looked at each other and gasped. "That's just amazing! You look like a grown up version of me!"

"I hate to break this up, but we want to ask you something." Shion begins to ask him "What year is it?"

"It is 20XX." MegaMan answers her and everyone except for KOS-MOS and Chachamaru gasped in shock.

"That must've been what Goldras did to us." Malcolm says "He sent us back in time to when Houki and her friends were still frozen and X was MegaMan before he was transferred into his MegaMan X body."

"MegaMan, we're from the future." MOMO tells him.

"I believe you." MegaMan smiled..

"MegaMan, is there someone you know who can help us return to our timeline and stop Goldras and Guts and save Homura?" Houki asked him.

"I know just the person who can help you." MegaMan smiled "I'll take you to Dr. Light's lab. Follow me." With that said, the Hunters followed MegaMan to Dr. Light's lab.

* * *

**Later at Dr. Light's lab**

* * *

"Dr. Light, Roll, Beat, Auto! I'm home!" MegaMan called out as two robots walked up to them.

"MegaMan, glad to see you're returned home safely." Auto greeted. Then they looked behind MegaMan to see a grown up version of MegaMan and gasped in shock.

"Auto, what's all the commotion about?" A girl walks out of the kitchen and gasped in shock to see two MegaMen, the one she knows and a grown up version of him.

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

"So you see, guys." MegaMan explains to Roll, Beat and Auto as Roll brings out snacks for X's human friends. "They came from the future looking for three someones named Guts, Goldras and Homura. They said that that Goldras was the one that sent them here."

"That's quite the story." Roll gasped as Auto left the room. "Do you know where these three that you're looking for?"

"We don't know where they are." Cecilia answers her "For all we know, those three could be out there causing trouble right now and we can't do anything about it!"

A few seconds later, Dr. Light comes into the room to see two MegaMen and gasped in shock.

"Auto informed me about the situation." Dr. Light said "But I'm rather surprised at I'll one day make a champion of the year 21XX who is aided by seven girls from the year 2040."

"So you're the famous scientist, Dr. Light!" Shion said in amazement. "You must be really proud of MegaMan being the beloved hero of Tokyo."

"That's the thing, my dear." Dr. Light chuckled softly "MegaMan was meant to be a house robot, but I built MegaMan into the hero he is today. And yes, I am indeed around of his accomplishments."

"Dr. Light, do you know how we can return to our timeline?" Negi asked him and Dr. Light ponders on the question.

"I deduced that if you can destroy Goldras, then you'll be able to return to your timeline." Dr. Light answers him.

"Wait a minute!" Kan'u suddenly realized something. "Goldras must be trying to destroy MegaMan and kill Dr. Light so X would ceae to exist and Houki and her friends would still be in suspended animation!"

"My thought exactly, young lady." Dr. Light nods in agreement with her. "If anything were to happen to MegaMan and myself, then the future will change. So defeating Goldras will fix the time stream and send all of you back home."

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo, the people were enjoying their daily lives until they heard stomping and roaring. A building gets knock down as Goldras appears from the smoke and roars. The people started running from that monster, screaming for their lives as Goldras starts destroying their city. On one of the buildings, both Guts and Homura were watching Goldras was tearing through Tokyo.

"This will most defiantly will bring out those Hunters." Guts snickered "If there's anything that'll bring them to us, it's the sound of people running in terror. Now Goldras, destroy this city and flush out those Hunters from their hiding spot!" Goldras growls in response and continues his rampage through the city.

* * *

**Back at Dr. Light's lab**

* * *

The alarm in the lab starts blaring and the heroes jumped in surprised. Dr. Light runs to the main computer and toes on the keyboard.

"This can't be right!" Dr. Light gawked "Dr. Wily hasn't sent any Robot Masters in our way! So what's going on outside?!" The screen turns on to reveal a news report showing Goldras stomping through Tokyo and firing electric bolts from his horns. Dr. Light, Roll, Auto, Beat and MegaMan gasped in horror at the sight of Tokyo being trampled by a monster.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Roll gasped in horror "That monster is destroying the city! All those innocent people will be crushed!"

"It's Goldras!" Malcolm gasped "He must've been sent by Guts to find us! If he finds Dr. Light's lab, he'll destroy MegaMan and kill Dr. Light! We have to stop him before he finds the lab!"

"Right!" Everyone nods in agreement and headed out to the entrance of the lab.

"I'm coming with you!" MegaMan stepped in. "I'm not gonna let a monster destroy the city!"

"You can't, MegaMan!" Roll protested "If you go out there, you'll be destroyed by that monster!"

"I have to go, Roll." MegaMan reasoned "I have to help everyone here in stopping Goldras from destroying the city! If I don't, I'll never live it down and Guts would've won!"

"Let him go, Roll" Dr. Light told her with a smile. "He chose this path and we must respect his wishes. I know he'll be safe with everyone here. We need to have faith in them."

"Oh, alright, Dr. Light." Roll sighs in defeat "Just be careful out there, MegaMan. And promise me that you'll come home safely."

"That's a promise." MegaMan smiled at her and they both hugged while everyone else smiles warmly at them.

"I was able to track down Guts and Homura." Dr. Light reported. "They should be not too far from Goldras. Follow Goldras' path of destruction and you'll be able to find them." The heroes nods in agreement.

"One question." Beat asked "How are you gonna fight a giant monster? Nothing can even damage it!"

"Leave that to me." Malcolm smirked as he brings out the Spark Lens. He holds it above him and yelled. "TIGA!" And he was transformed into Ultraman Tiga. Dr. Light, Roll, MegaMan, Beat and Auto all gasped in shock as they saw a giant warrior standing in front of them.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Dr. Light gasped in awe "Is that really Ultraman Tiga?! The same hero that used all of his powers to save the Earth?!"

"The very same." X answers him "Now we'll have a chance against Goldras! Tiga, you deal with Goldras! We'll find both Guts and Homura stop them and save Homura!" Tiga nods in agreement and flies off to fight Goldras again and the heroes were trailing behind him.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Goldras was still tearing through the city as the people were still running from him. Then they heard a whooshing sound and looked up at the sky to see a giant warrior flying towards Goldras. Tiga drops from his flight and kicks Goldras in the head and made him fall over as he lands right in his path.

"Tiga!" Guts shouted in anger "If he's here, then at means the others are here as well!" As if on cue, the heroes came up right behind them with their weapons drawn.

"We found you, Guts!" Houki shouted at him "Now we can finish what we started before you had Goldras send us back in time!"

"We'll see about that, Hunters!" Guts says "Homura, take care of them! I'll be watching Goldras destroy Tiga!"

"Leave them to me." Homura smiled darkly as she draws her six katanas again. Both teams charged at each other and the battle begins again.

"Randy! Try using your Pokemon to break the control device on Homura!" Alec yelled to him.

"You mean that thing on her chest?" Randy blinked as he looked at the machine in confusion, but he regain his composure. "Got it. Salamance, use Flamethrower!" Salamance roared as it fired a flaming shot at Homura, but she leaped out of the way.

"Metal Blade!" MegaMan switched to his favorite weapon and fired a metal saw blade at Homura, but she bend her back ala the Matrix to dodge it.

"Is that it? I honestly hoped you put up a bigger fight than this." Homura charged towards Asuka and kicked her in the chest. "Now to finish you off, Jugs…" Homoura smirked darkly as she charged towards Asuka who closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. But Ryhperior blocked her attack. "W-What?!" Homura gawked as Ryhperior roared.

"Now! Ryhperiror, remove the device on her chest!" Randy ordered, Ryhperior ripped the device off and crushed it. Homura gasped in alarm as she slips into unconsciousness. Randy swoop in and catches her, smiling softly.

After Randy was able to save Homura, Guts saw everything and was not happy. So he decided to use Goldras' ability again.

"Not today, Hunters!" Guts growled "Goldras, time to turn back the clock again! And go even further back this time!" Goldras roars in response as he roars again to create the time storm again and the group was caught in it again.

"Here we go again!" Ling shouted as they were sucked into the vortex again and sent flying across time again. Only MegaMan was still in his timeline.

MegaMan looked at the sky with a soft smile, whispering "Good luck, MegaMan X…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Blast from the Past! Part 2 of 2: A Little Help from Our Past Selves! Goldras' End!**

**A/n: Next time in this two parter, our heroes end up in the IS era where our heroes get some help from the IS girls' past selves, Ichika, and their friends in finally defeating Goldras and returning to their timeline, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	196. Blast from the Past! Part 2 of 2

**A/n: With only 4 chapters to go until the 200th chapter, here is the finale of this two part arc.**

**Chapter 196: Blast from the Past! Part 2 of 2: A Little Help from Our Past Selves! Goldras' End!**

* * *

In an unknown area, further back in time

Once again, X was waking up from being tossed around through time like a rag doll. X looks around him to see they're on a grassy field as the rest of the team were also waking up from the time travel. "Is everyone still in one piece?"

"We're all okay." Everyone answered at the same time.

"What about Homura?" Asuka asked while looking at her friend and rival in worry "She's not waking up."

"She's still be passed out from our battle to save her." Randy answers her "We'll just need to let her rest for now so that she could recover her strength."

"So where are we now?" Guiche asked while looking around "What time period did Goldras sent us to this time?"

"Hey, does anyone else hear that?" Alec asked while putting his hand to his ear. "It sounds like water. We must be near the ocean!"

"Yeah, I hear it too." Katsuragi agrees "I wonder where it's coming from?"

"It's coming from beyond those trees." Axl points to a path leading through the trees. "Maybe we can find out where we are from there." Everyone nods in agreement as they made their way through the trees with Randy trailing behind with a still passed out Homura.

While walking through the trees, they saw a clearing ahead and made a mad dash to the clearing. Once they made it out of the forest, they stopped at a cliffside to see a manmade island with two monorail tracks entering and leaving the building on the center of the island, it was the old IS Academy back to its former glory. Houki and her friends all shocked to see their old school again, but at the same time, nostalgic to see it again.

"I can't believe it!" Houki gasped in shock "It's our old school! Back before we went into suspended animation!"

"It still looks like how we remembered it." Char murmured in awe "It's been so long since we last seen it like this."

"I wonder how everyone's doing down there?" Ling asked with a grin. "I can't wait to see them again!"

"Sorry to interrupt this little trip down memory lane, but we need to focus here." Zero reminded them "We need to find both Guts and Goldras before they destroy this place too. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come to our time and be meeting X."

"You're right, Zero." Cecilia agrees "We have to find and stop them from destroying our school and preventing us from meeting X!" Everyone nods in agreement.

"We should split up." X suggested "That way, we can cover more ground. Half of us should investigate the IS Academy while the other half should check out the mainland and see if we could find either Guts or Goldras."

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement. Randy was taking out his camping equipment and Ling looked at him confusedly.

"Hey, Randy. Why you're taking out your camping equipment?" Ling asked him "We're not going camping, we're trying to find Guts and Goldras."

"You guys go on ahead without me." Randy answers her as he continues "I'll be keeping a watch on Homura until she wakes up." He puts up his tent and slips Homura into his sleeping bag. "Once Homura wakes up, we'll catch up to you guys."

"Are you sure about that?" Laura asked him with a skeptical look "We don't know when they might find you two and strike."

"I've got a solution to that problem." Randy answers her while taking out five Pokeballs. "Malamar, Drapion, Rhyperior, Luxray, Salamence! Help me out here!" He throws the five Pokeballs and the five Pokemon emerged from the balls. "I need you guys to guard the campsite while I'm watching Homura! If you see either Guts, Goldras or everyone else here, holler!" The five Pokemon all grunted in response as they took their guarding posts. "I can also keep my eye on the school to make sure if I see either Guts or Goldras. Alec, do you still have your X-Transceiver?"

"Right here!" Alec answers him and shows a small watch on his wrist.

"Then I'll be needing your number." Randy told him "That way, I can call you if I ever saw Guts or Goldras." Alec actives his X-Transceiver and sends his number to Randy's. "Got it. Now we'll be still in touch even if we're apart from each other."

"Just be careful out here." Alec advised "We don't know when they'll reveal themselves and you might be in trouble if they do."

"I'll be all right here." Randy reassured him "You just worry on finding them before they cause anymore destruction. I'll keep watch of the school here and let you know if anything changes."

"All right, I have faith in you." Alec smiled at him "Just be safe and watch over Homura."

"Same to you." Randy smiled back as the two friends and rivals locked arms while everyone else smiled warmly at them.

* * *

After splitting up, half of the X-Squad were on the island where the IS Academy is located while the other half are on the mainland to find either Guts or Goldras and stop them. X, Zero, Axl, Malcolm, the IS girls, Alec and the Hanzo girls took a monorail to the IS Academy while the rest of the team were still on the mainland and checking the city.

"I never would've guess we'd see our school again." Cecilia smiled while looking out the window of the monorail. "This place has so many memories to us." Houki and the others nodded in agreement.

"I know you girls are excited to see your old school again after being in suspended animation for so long." Zero reminded them. "But we have to focus on the mission at hand. If we don't find Guts or Goldras, it's only a matter of time before they destroy your school and you would've never met X."

"You're right, Zero." Houki says "We have to find them before they send our school to the bottom of the sea!" Everyone nods in agreement as the approach the station.

As soon they reached the station, the heroes exited the monorail and looked in amazement at the marvel that is the IS Academy in it's former glory. The students walking around the campus are girls that the ISes are made for. Ever since the invention of the IS, the school was built to train girls into using the endoskeleton armors to protect others and not use them for war.

"It's so nice to see our old school again." Char says "It's almost like time never passed. Seeing everything and everyone here is it almost feels like we're still here."

"Since we're here, we'll have to split up and look around the school." X says "We need to make sure that Guts i isn't here and planing to send Goldras here."

"I'll have Barviary search from the sky." Alec says as he takes out Braviary's Pokeball. "Braviary, help us out!" He throws the ball into the air and Braviary emerged. "Braviary, we need you to be our eyes in the sky. If you see either Guts or Goldras, let us know." Braviary nods and flies into the sky to find either Guts or Goldras. "We're counting on you, Braviary." Alec says as Braviary files off.

"While Braviary's searching from the sky." X says "We'll search from the ground and try to find any clues about their whereabouts." Everyone nods in agreement and slips up around the campus.

* * *

Back on the mainland, the rest of the X-Squad were looking around to find either Goldras or Guts. As they looked around the city, they entered the residential district.

"Remember, Guts or Goldras could be anywhere." Cazumi advised before bringing out her camera to take a few photos. "But this will be good for the school newspaper."

"Hey, what are those?" Chohi gasped as she, Tiffa and Batai walked up to Gamers. Saito gasped in awe.

"Whoa! X and his friends' world has a Gamers here?" Saito is atoshiend by a Gamers here.

"Um… Saito-kun? What's Gamers?" Siesta asked confusedly.

"Well, it's a very popular store that sells anime and manga, it's mascot is Digi-Charat, who also has her own anime series." Saito explained.

"And what makes you interested in this Digi-Charat person then?" Louise glared at Saito who sweat dropped nervously.

"Not again!" Montmoncey groaned as she face palmed. "Louise, he wasn't doing anything perverted!"

"Wait, where's Tomoe and Risty?" Reina gasped as she and the others looked around, Etsou frowned as he sees Risty eating a all you can eat buffet with Tomoe watching with a sweat drop.

"I saw them at that restaurant over there. Let's go get them before the owners force us to pay for their meal. Saito, can you cover it?" Etsou groaned.

"Way ahead of ya." Saito nodded in agreement as he went to stop Rsity from increasing the food bill and make them wash dishes to pay it off.

Kan'u, Anges, Negi's students and Reina entered Gamers and saw Batai reading a romantic comedy graphic novel, laughing her head off. "Heheh! This guy is awkward when it comes to girls!" Batai said between giggles. Chohi and Tiffa were watching a Mecha anime, presumably Gundam Wing and Chohi was cheering for the good guys while Tiffa was tramutized by the war going on in the show.

Kan'u noticed the odd stares she and Reina are getting. "Uh-Uh…" Kan'u sweat dropped. "Let's get going everyone, we need to find our enemies." Negi's students grabbed Chohi and Batai who were protesting about staying here a bit longer while Anges was consulting a traumatized Tiffa about what she saw in the Gundam Wing anime.

As the second half of the group regrouped, they continued to explore the residential district until they see eight people coming out of a café. "Huh?" Bacho blinked. "Is that Houki and her friends?"

"Yeah. But look carefully." Siesta pointed to the younger Houki and Ling chatting. "For starters, Houki doesn't have that scarf around her neck and Ling doesn't have that bracelet around her wrist."

"And I think I know who that boy they're with is…" Shion started to put two and two together. "That boy is the hero who died to save Tokyo from the Phantom Virus Tragedy, Ichika Orimura." The second half of X-Squad gasped in shock.

Kan'u then came to a realization. "We must be further back in the past where this Ichika person is still alive and Houki and her friends weren't put in suspended animation."

"I advise we should follow them to protect them." KOS-MOS suggested.

"Good idea. We got to make sure Guts doesn't attack them when they are vulnerable." Asuna agrees and they silently followed Ichika and his friends.

"Hmm?" Ichika blinked as he turned around and saw nobody there, only some people minding their own business.

"What's wrong, Ichika-san?" Young Cecilia asked him confusedly.

"I feel like we're being watched, must be my imagination." Ichika shrugged. "Let's head back to the IS Academy before Big Sister Chifuyu have our heads for being tardy." The Young IS pilots nodded in agreement as all eight of them head for the monorails for the IS Academy, unaware that they are being followed by the second half of X-Sqaud.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back with Randy and Homura…)**

* * *

Homura slowly stirred as she opened her eyes. "W-Where… am I?" Homura then noticed she was in a sleeping bag and in a tent. She got out of the sleeping bag and exited the tent and saw Randy sitting by the campfire.

"You're awake." Randy smiled as he gestures her to sit by him. "Come, sit by me." Homura was hesitant at first, but she reluctantly agreed and sat beside him.

"I want answers." Homura demanded. "Where the heck are we and what happened to me?"

"You were under Sigma's control and I had to remove the control device controlling you. You were knocked out for awhile so I kept watch over you until you woke up." Randy told her as he threw more sticks into the fire.

Homura closed her eyes and thought back for a moment. Suddenly, she remembered. "Now I remembered… Me and my friends were preparing for summer vacation until this weird alien freak, I think his name is Temperor, ambushed us and captured us. He brought us to some sort of station in space where this bald robot guy placed some control devices on me and my group and we blanked out after that." Homura clutched her fists in anger. "When I find that bald robot, I'll take him down and make him pay for kidnapping my friends."

"Don't worry, we'll save your friends and stop this bald robot who did this to you, I can promise you that." Randy reassured her. Suddenly, Luxray came in with a serious expression. "What is it, Luxray?" Randy asked him. Luxray growled and Randy gasped in shock. "What?! Guts has a army of Mavericks and they're planning to attack the IS Academy?!" Luxray nodded in agreement. "Then we better find X, Alec and the others and warn them and protect the school!" Randy got his Pokemon together and called them back except for Salamance. He got onto Salamance and turned to Homura. "Come on, we need to find our friends."

"A-Are you sure it's safe riding that dragon thing?" Homura was skeptical of this. Randy smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Salamance wouldn't let you fall. I'll make sure you don't fall." Homura sighed in relief as she took Randy's hand and got on Salamance and it took off to find X and the gang.

* * *

**(Back with X and his team…)**

* * *

"Wow! What a cute costume for a male!" A female IS student squealed as she tugged X's arm.

"W-Wait! It is not a costume!" Char panicked as she struggled to get X freed from the IS students' grip.

"Yeah, are you part of a super sentai team?" Another IS student beamed as she admired Zero's armor.

"I-I already have a girlfriend back in my era…" Zero muttered as he looked away, shyly.

"Help! These girls won't leave me alone!" Axl panicked as he ran from squeal IS students.

Houki sighed and shook her head with a smile. "Even though we were put in suspended animation, the student body is still crazy for boys."

* * *

Back with Braviary, he was watching for anything suspicious in the sky until he saw a large silhouette. Alarmed, he flew back to the others to warn them that it is Goldras.

As X and his friends exited the school, Braviary flew in and said his name frantically. "What is it, Braviary?" Alec asked him, but he understood what he was saying a few seconds later with a gasp. "What?! Goldras is on his way here?!"

Zero tensed as he sees Guts and a army of Mavericks appearing. "Alright! Tear down this school and kill those 7 IS pilots! That way, the future will change!" The Mavericks begin attacking the school.

"Shoot! We have to protect the school and our younger selves!" Houki yelled as everyone charged into battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichika and the younger IS pilots were riding the monorail. Suddenly, Young Char noticed some fighting going on. "Huh? What's going on at the school?" Her friends noticed the battles going on.

"What the…?" Young Laura muttered as she and the others continued to look on. When the monorail got closer to the Academy, Goldras burst out of the way and smashed the monorail's tracks.

"Whoa! Where did that monster come from?!" Ling gritted her teeth in fear.

"Oh no… We're going to fall into the ocean!" Kanzashi panicked as the monorail was about to fall into the ocean.

Malcolm noticed the monorail about to fall, he ran towards it, shouting out while holding out the Spark Lens "TIGA!" He transformed into Ultraman Tiga and catches the monorail on time.

"W-What on earth?" Ichika muttered as Tiga placed the monorail on the Academy grounds. He and his friends saw Tiga switching to Power Form and charged towards Goldras,

Tiga threw a punch at Goldras, but he blocked it with his shield. Goldras fired electric bolts at Tiga, damaging him even further.

The rest of the gang arrived in time to help their friends battle the Mavericks and saving the school.

Meanwhile, Tiga tried to rapid punch Goldras, but he keeps blocking his attacks with his energy shield. Tiga panted heavily. Guts snickered darkly at this. "Tiga! That power you used to defeat Temperor was a fluke! So it's all over for you!"

"No it's not!" X yelled as he pointed his finger at Guts. "Tiga has power that can defeat you and Baltan!"

"That's right!" Saito agrees. "That power can be used again to save the omniverse! You won't win while we're around!"

"No matter what, we believed in Tiga!" Shion added.

"Evil will never win as long as we and Tiga are around!" Asuka yelled heroically. Everyone else agrees.

"Malcolm…" Cecilia looked at Tiga with determination. "I love you with all my heart and I know you can beat Goldras!"

Suddenly, Tiga's timer chest glows golden. "W-What's happening?!" Guts gawked as Tiga charged towards Goldras who produced his shield, but when Tiga punches it, it broke into a million pieces, meaning Tiga has destroyed his shield.

"Alright, Malcolm! That's the way to do it!" Katsurgi grinned as she pumped her fist up in the air. KOS-MOS and Chamararu scanned Goldras.

"We have detected Goldras' weakpoint." KOS-MOS stated.

"The horns are the source of Goldras' time abilities, if we can destroy them, we can defeat Goldras and return to our timeline, fixing the time stream." Chamararu explained.

"Okay!" Cecilia nodded as she shouted out to Tiga "Malcolm! Aim for the horns on Goldras' head!" Tiga nodded as he leaped up, grabbing Goldras' horns and ripped them off with amazing strength. Goldras roared in agony as he cannot use his attacks and powers.

"N-No way!" Guts gawked as Tiga finished off Goldras with his Delacium Light Stream. Goldras roared in agony as he fell on his back and exploded.

"Alright, Malcolm!" Reina cheered with the rest of the gang. Homura, however got out her katanas and pointed them at Guts.

"You! Where are my comrades, fiend?!" She snapped as she charged towards Guts.

"I'll be back to destroy you, Hunters in the future!" Guts swore angrily as he warped back to his timeline before Homura can reach him. Suddenly, the timestorm opened up and sucked up X and the gang and returned them to their timeline.

Ichlka and the younger IS pilots watched the aftermath with confusion on their faces. "Girls…" Ichika muttered. "Are you confused as much as I am?" The younger IS girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Back in the future…)**

* * *

X and the gang reappeared back in X-Estate's balcony where Geoffrey, Mathia and Riri were waiting for them. "Mama!" Riri cried happily as she ran up to hug her mother.

"Master Malcolm! Master X! We are glad you're back!" Mathia sighed in relief with a smile as she went to help Malcolm and Cecilia up.

"We did it, X! We're back in our own time and we fixed the time stream!" Char cheered as she ran up to hug X.

"Yeah, home sweet home." Laura smiled. Ling then noticed two unfamiliar people unconscious on the balcony.

"Huh?" Ling blinked as she walked up to them, two of them have pointer ears like Tiffa, but the brown haired girl has shorter pointy ears. Reina and her friends gasped in shock.

"A-Alleyne?! Nowa?!" Reina gasped in shock and relief.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Yaygu Goes Solo! Don't Give Up, Yaygu!**

**A/n: How do you like that two parter? I think it's heavily influenced by Sonic Generations. I have to do the second part because my co-author is visiting his dying grandfather, so please give your condolesenes to Panther J's dying grandfather, hopefully, tomorrow he and I will work on the next chapter, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	197. Yagyu Goes Solo!

**A/N: Hey everyone. When I talked with my co-author, Panther J, his grandfather passed away yesterday, so please give your condolsences to his family. But Panther J and I will still work together in finishing MegaMan X IS despite through hard times with the lost of loved ones, but we must remember to move forward and live life to the fullest even if one day, we become phsically immortal in the future. So only 3 more chapters until the 200th chapter, so here is Chapter 197. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 197: Yaygu Goes Solo! Don't Give Up, Yaygu and Hibari!**

* * *

After returning from the past and defeating Goldras to fix the time stream, when they returned to their timeline and found two more people the moment they've returned. They brought the two unconscious newcomers in X-Estate to recover and for them to rest.

"So, Reina. You know these two?" Ling asked her while looking at the unconscious Alleyne and Nowa on the sofa.

"Yes, I do know them." Reina answers her with a nod "Their names are Nowa and Alleyne. As you can tell by their ears, they're elves."

"So they're like me?" Tiffania asked with blinking eyes while looking at Nowa carefully, notably, her ears. "But I can see that one of them have shorter ears than me and your other friend. Why is that?"

"Because Alleyne's from a tribe of forest elves." Risty answers her with a despondent frown/ "She's the most seasoned veteran warrior of her tribe and is 1000 years old." Everyone gasped in shock except for KOS-MOS and Chachamaru.

"1000 years old?!" Tatenashi asked in shock "She's about as old as Xellos!"

"Who's Xellos?" Shizuka asked with a gasp "And did you say he's as old as Alleyne?! How's that possible?!"

"That's because Xellos is a Mazuko." Houki answers her "They're a race of demons that take pleasure in tormenting humans before killing them. They also can't be hurt by normal weapons and magic because they don't have a physical body to hurt. We found that out the hard way."

"They don't have a physical body to hurt?" Tomoe asked "How's that even possible?!"

"Because they're high density spirits." Laura answers her "According to Lina and her friends, they're bodies reside in the Astral Plain and can only be hurt by special means. He was also part of the War of the Monsters Fall in Lina's world 1000 years ago and was able to destroy an entire army of dragons with one swipe of his finger." Everyone gasped in shock again.

"An army of dragons with just one swipe of his finger?!" Katsuragi asked in shock "The ones we faced may be monsters by appearance, but this guy's a monster from his powers!"

"But he's not all bad." Char smiled softly "He helped us to find out the real mastermind behind the Nightmare and framing Zero during the eighth war."

"That's good to hear." Ikaruga breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now with that out of the way." Cecilia then turned to Reina and her friends. "So what's the story with your other friend, Nowa?"

"Well, it's a sad one to tell you the truth." Reina answers her "She's a half-elf and she wasn't trusted by the elves because humans have a severe prejudice against them. The only elf she trusts is Alleyne."

"She really is like me." Tiffiania lowered her head despondently.

"What do you mean by that?" Risty asked her confusedly.

"Because I'm also a half-elf." Tiffania answers her "Everyone back in our world hates the elves and have been at war with the humans for centuries. My father, who's also Henrietta's uncle, was a human and my mother was an elf. My magic comes from my ring from my late mother."

"That's just isn't fair!" Risty growled as she clenched her fists in anger at the mistreatment Tiffania's people received in Louise's world. "The humans in your world are no different from the humans in our world!"

"It's all right, miss Risty." Tiffania reassured her with a soft smile. "Thanks to Saito, I was able to be accepted by everyone here after I resurrected him. He became my first friend when I nursed him back to health."

"Wait, you resurrected him?" Kazumi asked with white dotted eyes. "Wouldn't he have to be dead for that to happen?"

"That's because I did died." Saito answers her and everyone gasped in shock.

"Then how are you alive now?!" Asuka asked him, also having white dotted eyes. "If you did die and Tiffa was able to bring you back, just how did you die in the first place?!"

"We were at war with Albion and they sent 70,000 soldiers." Saito answers her and everyone gasped in shock again. "When Siesta gave me a sleeping potion, I used it to put Louise to sleep and get her of the continent. I ran towards the army to fight them myself, but I barely even made a dent on their forces. So when they attacked at once, I didn't survive it and I died. I would've been done for if Tiffa came and saved me. Thanks to Tiffa, I was able to return to Louise safe and sound."

"Whoa… Then Albion must be lower than I thought…" Axl frowned. "Even Sigma would use that tactic to commit mass genocide on the humans and Reploids he deems unworthy."

"Yeah, so we should let Nowa and Alleyne rest for awhile." Saito suggested, everyone nodded in agreement,.

* * *

Later in the day, Both Nowa and Alleyne started waking up and looked around their new environment.

"Where are we?" Nowa asked while looking around. "This isn't our world at all."

"I wonder where this place is…" Alleyne also asked "If this isn't our world, then where are we?"

"Glad to see you ladies are awake." Geoffrey smiled at them as he walked in with a tray with cups of tea. "Here's some freshly brewed tea." He placed two cups of tea on the little table in front of the sofa. "This is for what ails you. I hope you ladies enjoy it."

Both of them looked at the tea and him suspiciously. They took the cups in their hands and took a sip of the tea. When they finished with the tea, they liked it.

"This tea is really good!" Nowa beamed as she drank more of her tea. "This is the best tea I've ever tasted!"

"It really is the best!" Alleyne agrees with a smile. "Thank you for the tea, sir!"

"Glad you two enjoyed it." Geoffrey smiled at them "If you ever need anymore, just ask. I'll be telling the others that you're wake." He leaves the room to find X and the others.

A little later, X and the gang came into the living room to see both elves finally up. X walks up to them and smiled at them and made them blushed.

"Geoffrey told us that you two had finally woken up." X said in relief. "We were worried about you two when we found you passed out. So glad that you're both all right, Nowa and Alleyne."

"How do you know our names?" Alleyne asked confusedly.

"Nowa! Alleyne! You're both okay!" Reina showed and ran to them. "We're so glad that you're okay!" She hugged her two friends.

"Reina, it is you!" Nowa hugged her friend back. "So this is where you've been all this time?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Risty answered for Reina. "Thanks to X and the gang here, we've been doing just fine."

"Is that so?" Allenye asked with a smile. "I should thank you for watching over our friends. As you already know, my name is Alleyne and she's Nowa."

"Nice to meet you both." X smiled "My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X if you want." Then he turns to the rest of the team. "Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the team."

After both elves were introduced to the rest of the team, X and the gang decided to tell them about the world they're in.

"What kind of world this is?" Allenye asked them "This is nothing like our world. There's a lot of things here that we're not familiar with."

"That because this world is the future." Houki answers her "A lot of things you remember in your world might not be here in this one. But that doesn't mean you might remember."

"What do you mean by that?" Nowa asked her.

"What she means is that if you can take a look outside, you'll see what she means." Char points to the balcony and they walked out on the balcony. When they looked outside at the city of Neo Tokyo, they gasped in amazement as they see both humans and Reploids coexisting together.

"What are those beings walking with the humans?" Nowa asked in awe. "They look human, but at the same time, they don't. Why is that?"

"Those are called Reploids." Ling answers her "They're robots that Dr. Cain created to have emotions and think for themselves like humans. X is the one that Dr. Cain based the Reploids on. You can say that X is the father of Reploids."

"That's amazing, Mr. X!" Nowa beamed in excitement. "You must be proud of this Dr. Cain on creating robots based on you!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." X smiled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "But that's not always the case with many Reploids."

"What do you mean?" Allenye asked him "Is there a downside to this?"

"Unfortunately, there is." Zero answers for X. "Because Reploids can also turn against humans and attack them. These Reploids are called Mavericks. There are two ways for a Reploid to become a Maverick."

"And what are these two ways?" Alleyne asked.

"It's either by their own choice or by a virus." Zero answers her "Sigma is the real reason to the virus. He's our mortal enemy and wants to wipe out all human life to create a Reploid paradise."

"He can't do that!" Nowa shouted in disbelief "He has no right to wipe out all human life just for that!"

"He doesn't care." Laura frowned. "He only wants to achieve his insane goals and make sure all humanlike suffers."

"If he found our world." Allenye frowned "Not only the humans will be wiped out, but the elves as well. We'll help you stop this Sigma in any way we can!"

"Then welcome aboard, you two." X smiles at them "We can use all the help we can get."

* * *

A little later, Nowa was walking down the hall until she sees both Ling, Katsuragi, Asuna, Haruna, Risty, Bacho, Gien and Hibari playing 8 Player Smash on Super Smash Bros for Wii U on the Big Battlefield stage. She was amazed at the game and walked up to them. Ling was Mario, Katsuragi was Zero Suit Samus, Risty was Meta Knight, Asuna was Pikachu, Gien was Lucina, Bacho was Little Mac, Haruna was Roy and Hibari was Kirby.

"Hey, everyone." Nowa greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Nowa! Glad you came by." Ling grinned. "We're playing 8 Player Smash mode on Super Smash Bros. Want to try it for yourself?"

"I would love to." Nowa smiled "But you say only eight people can play. How am I going to play with you?"

"That won't be a problem." Kat reassured her "Tell you what, if one of us lose the next round, the loser will give you her controller and you can play then." Everyone nods in agreement. "Okay then, let's get this party started!"

Then the girls all started playing on the Temple stage while Nowa watches them play. When the timer on the screen reached zero, the winner was Mario with Samus at second place, Meta Knight was third, Pikachu was fourth, Lucina was fifth, Roy was sixth, Little Mac was seventh and Kirby was last. That means Hibari was the loser of the match.

"Sorry, Hibari. Looks like you lose." Asuna told her. "Now you have to give your controller to Nowa so she can play."

"Oh, okay then." Hibari pouted. "I would've won if not for that Mario's Final Smash in to last couple of seconds of the match!" She hands her controller to Nowa and she sat next to Hibari.

Then she chose Rosalina and Luma and they chose the Super Mario Galaxy stage and the match started. As the match goes on, Nowa was having trouble with her character as she keeps getting knocked out of the stage, crushed by Snorlax, blasted by both Mario and Smaus' Final Smashes and always falling off the stage by accident.

"Oooh, this is too complicated." Nowa moaned.

"Hehehe. Here, let me show you how to play." Ling smiled as soon as the match was over, Ling selected Training Mode and she began to teach Nowa the basics of the game.

Meanwhile with Yagyu, she was on the roof looking over Neo Tokyo like she was the ninja equivalent to Batman. Then her comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Yagyu."

"Yagyu, I spotted Vile in Setor 1 of Neo Tokyo." Layer answers her.

"Not to worry about that." Yagyu said coldly. "Myself and Hibari will handle him."

"Now wait just a minute there!" Layer protested "You both can't do this alone! You need the rest of the team to handle him!"

"A Shinobi must get the job done." Yagyu told her coldly "Besides, I'm sure this Vile may be easy to beat." Then she cuts the channel before Layer could continue to protest. Then she entered X-Estate and found Hibari. "Hibari, we're going to Sector 1 of Neo Tokyo to fight Vile."

"Who is this Vile, Yagyu?" Hibari asked her confusedly.

"Never mind the details, Hibari." Yagyu answers her "Just come with me." Both Yagyu and Hibari left X-Estate to find Vile at Sector 1. Unbeknownst to them, Axl was eavesdropping on them just before they left.

"What are those two thinking about fighting Vile themselves?!" Axl muttered to himself "I need to follow them to make sure they don't do anything reckless and stupid." Axl then leaves X-Estatte to follow both Hibari and Yagyu.

* * *

**With Alleyne**

* * *

Alleyne was exploring X-Estate until she enters the kitchen where Martha was busy preparing meals for the heroes. She turned around to see what the commotion behind her was and saw Alleyne looking around the kitchen.

"Oh, you're one of miss Reina's friends, right?" Martha asked her and she nodded. "I thought so. I can see that you two are doing well."

"We're doing okay." Alleyne smiled at her "I'm thankful your concern. What are you doing?"

"I'm making such for everyone." Martha answers her "It should be ready in half an hour or so." Then she looks around for something, but couldn't find it. "Oh, I guess I forgot to get the pot out. Alleyne, would you be a dear and fetch me the big pot in the bottom shelf? I need it to make my famous stew for everyone."

"Sure, I'll get it for you." Alleyne nodded and went to the other side of the kitchen. She opens the bottom shelf and found the big pot. "Is this the pot you wanted, Martha?"

Martha turns around to see Alleyne pointing at the pot. "Yes, that's the one." Martha nods "Can you being over to me? I can't leave the stove because it might burn the ingredients."

"Leave it to me." Alleyne agrees and grabs the pot and tries to pull, but it was stuck. "Stubborn little thing, are you?" She begins to pull even harder, but the pot still stayed put. Then an angry vein appears on her head as she was getting annoyed. "Okay, tough guy! You want to play rough, then I'll play rough!" She pulled the pot with all her strength as the pot was starting to loosen from the clutter in the shelf. The she gave one last pull and she got the pot out of the shelf, but that last pull was too powerful and she went flying across the floor back to Martha with the pot on her head.

"Miss Alleyne!" Martha cried "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine, Martha." Alleyne answers her with the pot on her head. "I'm just peachy. I got the pot like you wanted." Then she keeled over with a loud clang with anime swirly eyes.

* * *

Later with X, he was in the living room reading a fantasy novel until his wrist computer rings and he answered it. "This is X. What's the problem, Layer?"

"X, we got a serious problem here!" Layer said worriedly "I've spotted Vile in Sector 1 of Neo Tokyo! You need to head down there, right now!"

"Roger, we'll be there right away" X agrees.

"One last thing!" Layer interrupts before he cuts the channel. "Yagyu and Hibari are heading there to fight Vile themselves!" X gasped in shock at this. "I tried to tell her not to go alone, but she just brushed me off by saying that a Shinobi must get the job done or something like that! She thinks that Vile will be easy for her to beat!"

"That can't be good!" X frowned. "We'll find them and recuse them from Vile!" He cuts the channel and turns to rest of the team. "Everyone, Vile was spotted in Sector 1 of Neo Tokyo! That's not all, Yagyu and Hibari left to fight him alone!" Everyone gasped in shock, but the Hanzo girls were more shocked then everyone one else.

"That idiot!" Katsuragi growled "I didn't thinks she would do something this reckless, but bringing Hibari into it?! There's no way she can handle this Vile and protect Hibari at the same time!"

"That's why we need to find them and help them!" X says "We'll deal with that later! Right now, our biggest concern is Vile!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement and headed out of X-Estate to find both Yagyu and Hibari, as well as stopping Vile.

* * *

**Later in Sector 1 of Neo Tokyo with Yagyu and Hibari**

* * *

"This is where Layer said this Vile was spotted." Yagyu muttered as she looked around. "But I don't see him anywhere. I wonder where is he?" Then they heard an evil laugh as a two headed Dragon Mechaniloid landed in front of them.

"If you were looking for me, all you had to do was ask." Vile snickered darkly "You're kidding, right? This is the best that the Hunters can sent at me? I was thinking of maybe X or Zero or even one of the IS pilots! This is not even worth my time at all."

"That's what you think!" Yagyu shouted and points her umbrella at him. "We're easily the strongest of the Hunters! We'll take you on, no problem!"

"Is that so?" Vile asked snidely "I guess I'll humor you for a bit. If you're as strong as you say, then this'll be a battle to remember! Come at me with everything you've got, girlie!"

"With pleasure!" Yagyu challenged as she charged towards Vile and the battle begins.

"Take this!" Yaygu got out her umbrella and shouted out "Hidden Ninja Art: Mow Down Tentacles!" She did the attack on Vile's Mechaniloid, but it did no effect. "W-What?!" Yagyu gasped in shock.

"Hahahaha… You need more than that to defeat me, girlie! Fire!" Vile ordered the Mechaniloid to breath out fire from its left head. Yagyu opened her umbrella and it blocked the attack.

"Uh… Um… Hidden Ninja Art: Ninja Rabbit Bun!" Hibari made a rabbit fused to a cloud appear and she got on it and charged towards Vile's Mechaniloid.

"Is that it?" Vile laughed manically as the Mechanloid spread its wings and beats them, lifting itself up and beats gusts of wind which knocked Hibari off her rabbit and her rabbit disappeared for now, knocking Hibari to the ground. "You're way over your league if you can defeat me!" Vile taunted as he fired his shoulder cannon at Hibari, but Yagyu used her umbrella to blocked it, but the force knocked her back a little.

Halfway through the fight, both Yagyu and Hibari were backed into a conner as Vile and his Mechaniloid walked towards them. Yagyu was panting heavily and was about ready to drop, but she used her umbrella to keep her standing while Hibari was behind her.

"What's that matter, pigtails?!" Vile mocked "Where's all that gusto you had? Were you really the strongest of the Hunters or was that all just talk?!"

"Yagyu, that's enough!" Hibari pleaded to her "You should've listen to miss Layer and waited for the others! If you don't stop, you're going to be killed!"

"I'm not going to fail again!" Yagyu snarled as she struggles to get back on her feet. "I failed to protect my sister because I was weak. I'm not going to fail a second time without a fight! I will protect Hibari, even if it cost me my life!"

"Then it's your funeral." Vile snickered darkly as he raised his hand menacingly. "Looks like you all talk after all! Time to send you to the Underworld!" Just as the Mechaniloid was about to strike, someone attacked it and made it flinch a bit.

"Not on my watch, Vile!" Axl shouted as he stands on a ledge "You won't be harming even one hair on their heads!" He swooped in and grabbed both Yagyu and Hibari just in time before Vile could strike again. Axl took them to a hiding spot. "What were you two thinking?! You can't take on Vile by yourselves! He's Sigma's right hand man and for a good reason! Everything he has to fight us was given to him by Sigma!"

"I thought we could beat him without anyone's help." Yagyu answers him "A Shinobi must be able to get the job done without the help of others. I wanted to protect Hibari from Vile!" Then Axl slaps Yagyu across the face and she held her cheek where Axl slapped her.

"What good is protecting if you're dead?!" Axl shouted "You think that you can do anything just because you're a ShinobI?! Well guess what, you can't do everything by yourself at all! And why you ask? Because you're only human! Take a look at everyone around you! They can do anything they can because they have friends. But you think that you have to bear the burden all on your own because of what happened in the past. We may not forget what happened to us in the past, but that doesn't mean we can't make up for the future. We can work together to get through all the hard times because we have friends who always have our backs."

"He's right, Yagyu." Hibari agrees "Everyone in our class has always been next to you, but you always seem to brush them away. You don't have to be alone anymore, Yagyu. You have friends all around you. You just have to look all around you and you'll find them."

Then Yagyu started to remember all her painful memories started to wither away as they are replaced with happy memories with everyone around her. She could see all their smiling faces as they all look at her. Then tears started to fall from her eyes for the first time in years ever since the death of her sister. Seeing her crying, both Axl and Hibari came close and hugged her.

"That's right, let it all out." Axl smiled softly "Let out all the tears you've been holding back for so long. You don't have to be alone anymore because we and everyone else are here for you." While in their embrace, Yagyu continued to cry, but these are tears of joy as she has found friends that'll always be there for her. Then the moment was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh, please! Get a room, you says!" Vile groaned in disgust "This game of hide and seek was getting boring for me. How about we play a different game?" Vile's Mechaniloid rears its heads up to attack. "How about we play a little something I call Dodge the Flames!" Just as before the heads were about to strike the trio, a familiar buster shot hits one of the heads and it back away a little.

"Not today, Vile!" X shouted while aiming his X-Buster. "We're not going to let you have your way with them!"

"Now this is more like it!" Vile boasted "Now the real fun can begin! Show me what you got, Hunters!" The heroes charged towards Vile and the battle continues,

KOS-MOS scanned the Mechaniloid and found its weak spot. "Shion. I have found the Mechaniloid's weakspot. Should I use the X-Buster to destroy it?"

"Roger!" Shion nodded. "Make Vile pay for what he has done!"

"Whoa, KOS-MOS has a attack that is named after X's X-Buster?" Ling blinked.

KOS-MOS opened her abdomen and fired a powerful burst of energy at the Mechaniloid. "W-What the?!" Vile gawked as he flew away from the Mechaniloid as it exploded when it came into contact with KOS-MOS' X-Buster attack.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Vile!" Malcolm pointed his katanas at Vile.

Vile snarled as he crossed his arms and glared at the gang. "You win this round, Hunters, but not the war! I'll be back to finish all of you off!" Vile warped away for now.

"Whew, that was a closed one…" Asuka sighed before noticing Yagyu crying tears of joy and hugging Axl and Hibari. "I wonder what happened that got Yagyu-chan all emotional." She wondered.

"Yeah. This isn't like Cyclops (Yagyu) at all…" Homura nodded with a soft smile. In her thoughts 'Then again, maybe it has something to do with her past like me…'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Selfish Angel! The Third Lake Guardian Chooses Randy!**

**A/n: How do you like that? Well, next up, our heroes meet and battle the selfish angel, Nanael and Randy bonds with the third and final Lake Guardian Pokemon, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	198. The Selfish Angel!

**A/N: With only two more chapters until the 200th chapter, here is Chapter 198. We're getting there to 200th chapters.**

**Chapter 198: The Selfish Angel! The Third Lake Guardian Choose Randy!**

* * *

After the battle with Vile, the heroes were able to bring Yagyu and Hibari back to X-Estate, but not before heading for Hunter Base to receive a scolding from Signas and Layer. To the surprise of everyone, Yagyu said that everything that happened was her fault because she didn't listen to orders from Layer and took the blame. Signas decides to let off the hook this time, but warns her that she won't be lucky next time and she accepted the waring. They returned to X-Estate to rest up for their next mission.

* * *

Early next morning, Randy was waking up with a yawn and stretched his arms out. When he turned on his side, his face landed into something really soft and squishy. Starting to wake up more, he realized that what he was feeling was Homura's breasts and she was in his bed wearing nothing but a black tank top that shows her figure, cleavage and stomach and wearing black panties. He started to blush and let's out a loud scream as everyone in the other rooms all heard his scream and rushed to see what the commotion was. Most of the humans still wearing their PJs as they ran towards Randy's room.

"Randy, what's the matter?!" X asked as he bursts into the room. "What was all the screaming about? Was it a Maverick?!" Then they saw Randy pointing to his bed as X walks to the bed and pulls the covers to reveal a sleeping Homura. "Wait, it's just Homura! And what is she doing in your bed?" Everyone turns to Randy with suspicious looks in their eyes.

"Wait, this is not what it looks like!" Randy panicked "I just found her in my bed like that! I did not even know she was there! And I most certainly didn't touch her breasts!" Realizing what he said, he covers his mouth, but everyone has already heard him.

"You did what?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Would you guys keep it down?" Homura asked while rubbing her eyes and yawning. "It's too early in the morning to be making so much noise." Then she looks around the room to see everyone. "Hey, guys. Is there a slumber party going on? If so, then I want in!"

"Maybe later on that." Houki sweat dropped "So Homura. What are you doing in Randy's room? We gave you your own room, but what are you doing in here?"

"Why you ask?" Homura repeats "Isn't it obvious? It's only natural that I would sleep with my savor. After all, not only he saved me, but also watched over me when I was still passed out. Is there any other reason for that?"

"I guess you're right about that." Houki smiled nervously with a sweat drop.

"I didn't think you had it in you, kiddo." Risty grinned, crossing her arms "Looks like you've really snagged a good one."

"Huh?" Randy asked confusedly.

"No kidding." Katsuragi agrees with a perverted grin "I'm sure you'd be wanting to grope those babies from time to time."

"What?" Randy asked again.

"It seems you have a good taste in girls, Randy." Choun also agrees with a smile "I can defiantly see a bright future with you two. I hope she gives you plenty of fan service and you should do the same for her."

"What are you talking about?!" Randy asked a third time.

"Oh come on, you guys!" Homura groaned "You don't have to keep teasing us like that! I just want to let him know how thankful i am for saving me." Then she walks ti Randy and hugs him to her breasts. "I hope you can feel my gratitude to you."

"Well, I'm really feeling it alright." Randy muffled. "In more ways tha n one."

* * *

After breakfast, Alleyne and Nowa were exploring the household until they spot something in the hallway and discovered the memorial shelf. "What are those?" Nowa gasped as she looked at the shelf. It has some stuff she and Alleyne are not familiar with along with pictures that showed X and the gang with people that the two elves don't recongoize as well as pictures of deceased people when they are still living.

"That is our memorial shelf." Cecilia walked up to them. "It's a shelf where friends from other worlds give us their mementos to remember them by. And the pictures you see before you are us, X, Zero and Axl with them. Would you like to know more about the otherworlders we have befriended?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course. I take it these otherworlders helped you in your battles with Sigma, right?" Alleyne nodded.

"Yes." Cecilia nodded. "The first picture has Nanoha, Fate and the Koi Koi 7. Before you ask, Koi Koi 7 is somewhat a silly name, but it's how they picked it. They helped us in the first war against Sigma and his right hand man, Vile. We were also joined by the Koi Koi 7's rivals, but they're really a bunch of annoying stuck up snobs and I and Malcolm would never stoop to their level." Nowa then noticed something about the first picture.

"Huh? Where's Mister Zero?" Nowa asked confusedly.

"That's because Zero sacrificed his life to help us win the final battles of the first war against Sigma. Which leads us to the second picture." She gestures to the picture of the second Maverick War. "We met friendly cat humanoids called Catians, namely, Eris, Aoi, Manami and Kio, there was also Momoko and her three animal guardians and the four Celestial Maidens to help us find a way to repair Zero. The third war is where things got serious. I'm sure you noticed that Tatenashi and Kanzashi weren't in the first two wars, right?"

"Yeah. What happened?" Nowa asked.

"That's because during the third war, Sigma found and brainwashed the Sarashiki Sisters after his minions found them in cryosleep. Sigma brainwashed them to fight us, not only that, he trapped all five of us in our worst nightmares and fear in the Mother Computer to break our wills. X has to go into the Mother Computer to rescue us and save the Sarashiki sisters. He had help with Middy to enter and exit the Mother Computer at anytime, but Sigma corrupted his brother, Techno, to help him with the hacking. While in the Mother Computer, X encountered players from a VR game called Sword Art Online. He met Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Liz, Silica, Leafa, Sinon and Strea. He also met Yukinari, Kirie, Miharu, Riza, Tomoko, Koyomi and Fukuyama. During the fourth war is where Dr. Doppler created an antivirus to counter Sigma's virus form, but he was corrupted by Sigma and created a clone of Char. There we met the State Alchemists, two of which are brothers who Ed lost his arms and legs and Al lost his body when the Elrice brothers tried to bring back their dead mother but failed, Inuyasha and his friends, the Konohana ninjas, Carl and Makoto and the SOS Brigade. In the fifth war, we had to deal with two Reploids that stole the life energy from innocent Reploids to make themselves stronger. We met the crew of the Nirvana, the Strike Witches, Tomoki and his friends, Altair and Leo. During the sixth war, we had to convince Repliforce they were framed by Sigma after the fall of Sky Lagoon. We had help from Muneakira and his group, Shinji and his group, Satelizer and her friends and Tenchi and his group. We even had to show Irina that we weren't the bad guys and she was tricked by Sigma into fighting us. The next war was probably the worst out of them because we had to stop the Eurasia Space Colony from falling out of orbit. Here we met Hibiki and her friends who are known as Symphogears, the Feudal Lords, the Newspaper Club and Natsuru and his friends who were once Kampfer. It's also when Houki fell in love with Oichi, Nobunaga's little brother. He help her with her past regrets and comforted her when she needed it. He was our adorable little brother that we all love. Then there's the last war where we had to deal with Alia's former friend, Gate. He was out for revenge when his creations were destroyed and he was kicked out. In this war, we met Lina and her friends, Sousuke and Kaname, Hakufu and her friends, Sargent Cryburn and the residents of the Hinata Apartments. It is also where Ling fell in love with Lina's childhood friend, Archie who gave her the bracelet that she is wearing. That bracelet is a memento of Archie's mother who was wrongfully executed by a selfish princess."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Nowa beamed "You guys had some incredible adventures with them."

"Yeah, we did." Cecilia smiles back before continuing "But we also had to deal with other villains from the same worlds as some of our friends. We had to deal with the Gokon Five. They weren't really villains, but more like some stuckup snobs. We also to deal with the Catians' rival alien race, the Dogsians. We even had to deal with a player with a burning hatred for beta testers, a sinister player who enjoys killing other players without regards of what happens to them if they died in SAO, a game developer with a god complex and a business man with an obsession with Asuna and I don't mean the one that is one of Negi's students. There was even a rival to Haruhi that only wanted a reaction from her to destroy her world. There was also the time we dealt with the Templars, Harvesters and Minos. The Templars were a rival group to the Assassins, Altair's group, in an eternal war for the world. As for Minos, he was a cruel ruler of Angeloids and treats them like toys that he can throw away when he's done and looks down on humans that he calls downers. The Harvesters is an army of aliens that seeks humans to harvest. We also had to deal with Kaede and her White Kampfer, Ieyasu and Masamune. Although Masamune did come to our side after she explained to us why she was after the Crimson Armor."

"Then what happened in the next war?" Alleyne asked her.

"In the last war is not only we met Axl and Malcolm, but we also me met Lupin and his gang, the Love Angels, the Sailor Scouts, Tohru and the other Sohma family and no, they're not related to Malcolm. Sonico and her bandmates and Rito and his group. This is also when Me and Malcolm fell in love and he became part of our family after his uncle tried to give their family a bad name and take over after he gets Malcolm out of the way."

"Whoa, you have great adventures." Nowa smiled slightly. "I wish I knew my parents before they abandoned me in the forest…"

"Don't worry about it, Nowa." Alleyne patted her on the head. "You can make new memories with me and our new friends."

"You're right, Teacher." Nowa brightens up with a smile. "I shouldn't let the past get to me."

"That's right." Cecilia nodded with a smile.

* * *

With Shion, she was reading a magazine on robotics and Houki walked up to her. "Hey Shion, what's up?" Houki greeted.

"I'm reading a magazine on Reploid mechanics." Shion told her as she showed her a article on Reploids' possible upgrade due to the Jakob Project. "I admit, this world has far superior robots than Realians. If I made it back to my dimension, I want to tell everyone what me, MOMO and KOS-MOS experienced here."

"That's good." Houki smiled. Both were silent for a moment until Houki brought up a subject. "Shion, do you have any family?" Shion lowered her head despondently.

"M-My parents died when I was young. They were killed in a… a…" Houki raised an eyebrow. "T-Thunder storm. I have been alone ever since. The only family I have is my stupid big brother…" Shion muttered sourly.

"You and your brother don't get along?" Houki asked, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"All he does is train using swords!" Shion snapped. "I became a scientist at Vector to help people, but my brother only pratices his swordplay."

"Shion…" Houki sat down beside her. "Like you, I have a troubled relationship with my big sister because before I was put in suspended animation, she created the ISes and ruined my chances at winning an kendo tournament. I have resented my sister since then, but then, Oichi came along and helped me mend my relationship with my deceased sister and helped me get over my past regrets and I forgive my sister even after she passed away. Oichi and I fell in love after the seventh war and he gave me this scarf." Houki pointed to her scarf around her neck. "I think you and your brother need to talk about it and you two need to understand each other. I think the reason for your troubled relationship with your brother is because you and your brother didn't talked more. So when you get back to your dimension, talk to your brother and see if you two can mend your relationship." She smiled.

"Maybe I should talk to my brother and we can understand each other better." Shion scratched her chin in thought. "You're right, Houki. I need to talk things over with my brother."

"That's the spirit. I'm sure you and your brother will repair your relationship with each other." Houki smiled.

* * *

**Later at Hunter Base**

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little hard on them, Commander?" Alia asked Signas "I know what they did was reckless and they could've been killed. But I'm sure they learned from their mistake and won't do that again."

"Alia, I know they're your friends and you care about them." Signas answers her "But you know as well as I do that we don't tolerate that kind of reckless behavior. They wanted to fight Vile alone and nearly got themselves killed. If Axl haven't come to their aid, things would've been a lot different." Then he sighs and calms down. "All the same, maybe I was kinda harsh on them. I was only making sure they weren't hurt from Vile."

"That's so you, Commander." Pallette smiled "While you're the battle harden leader on the outside, but you're a big old softie on the inside." The three navigators giggled while Signas chuckled. "We were all worried about them and X and the gang were able to save them before Vile could do anything else."

"You're right, Pallette." Signas agrees "I supposed I should be thankful that X and the others saved them from Vile. Let's keep an eye out incase Sigma's forces start getting active."

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted. Then the alarm started blaring as Signas and the three navigators are on high alert.

"Pallette, what's the status?!" Signas asked her.

"Let me check." Pallette answers him and checks the computer. "I've got two unknown lifeforms in Sector 8 of Neo Tokyo! One of them is identical to the other two lifeforms. Which means it's one of the Lake Guardians out there!"

"What about the other one?" Signas asked her "Do we have any conformation for that one?"

"I don't have anything on the second lifeform." Pallette answers him "From what I can gather, this one is not from any of our databanks! Which can only mean that this one's from another world! This also seems to be causing trouble for everyone!"

"That's all I need to know!" Signas nodded "Alia, keep an eye on the two lifeforms! If one of them is the final Lake Guardian, then there's a good chance it could be in danger of falling into the wrong hands! Layer, you make sure there are no Mavericks in the area! That the last thing we need! Pallette, contact the X-Sqaud! Tell them we might have found the last Lake Guardians!"

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted and turned to the computer.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Houki was doing some training incase any of Sigma's forces were to strike at any moment until her comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Houki. What's the situation, Pallette?"

"Houki, we've discovered two unknown lifeforms in Sector 8 of Neo Tokyo!" Pallette answers her "One of them might be the final Lake Guardian and it might be in trouble of being captured! As for the second one, it's causing nothing but trouble to everyone on the area! You need to head down there to save the Lake Guardian and set that troublemaker straight!"

"Roger, I'll tell X about this!" Houki cuts the channel and heads back inside. She told X what Pallette told her and everyone headed to Sector 8.

* * *

When the heroes got to Sector 8, they were looking around to make sure no one were injured.

"Are you sure this is where you detected those lifeforms, Pallette?" Houki asked her "I'm not seeing anything here."

"I'm positive that they're there." Pallette answers her "Just keep your eyes out. I'm sure you'll find them eventually."

"I don't know about that." Malcolm says "It looks pretty normal to me. But if you say so, we'll keep looking into it."

As the heroes continued their investigation, they don't know that someone was watching them from the rooftops of the buildings. They figure smiled pervertedly and flapped her wings and headed for the Hunters. As the Hunters continued on, the girls had no idea that one by one, the boys were being swiped from the group.

"Looks like there's nothing here." Homura muttered as she held her hand above her head as some sort of human telescope and looked around for any suspioous acticity "Let's head back and-" She stopped and noticed that the boys were gone. "Hold the phone! Where'd the boys went off to?!" The rest of the girls looked around and discovered she was right.

"Hey, you're right!" Reina agrees "Where did the boys go? Did we decided to split up and they didn't told us?"

"I don't think so." Laura answers her "X would have told us we'd be splitting up. Something's definitely up."

"Wait a minute." Risty ponders about this. "Has anyone noticed that we've seen less and less men around here?" The girls looked around and nodded. "Someone's been swiping all the guys here and they did the same to us! If you ask me, only one person would do this sort of thing."

The rest of the Queen's Blade group thought for a moment until they came to a realization. "Nanael!"

"Someone you know?" Tatenashi asked them.

"Unfortunately, we do." Tomoe answers her "She's an angel from heaven and the overseer of the Queen's Blade tournament. But she also had her own agenda on her to-do list."

"What's her agenda that involves the boys?" Char asked them.

"She wants to create a male harem and exile all of the women!" Shizuka answers her.

"What?!" The rest of the girls gasped in shock.

"Because of her behavior." Reina explained to them. "She was put on probation and exiled to the mortal world. She was also given a vial of Holy Milk that she must never spill. For each drop of the Holy Milk is lost from the vial, she'll lose her powers."

"We have to find her and save the boys!" Cecilia frowned and calls Alia. "Alia, think you can find a trace of any of the boys anywhere?"

"Let me see if I can find them." Alia answers her as she put up a digital map and detected the boys' signals. "Found them! They're being held at an abandon Kabuki Theater just a couple of blocks from your location."

"We'll be there right!" Cecilia acknowledged and cuts the channel as the girls raced to save the boys. Unbeknownst to them, a familiar creature is watching them. Similar to the other two, but the head is yellow and the eyes are closed. It started to follow them, hoping to fins the one that matched its traits.

* * *

Meanwhile at the old Kabuki Theater, many handsome young men are inside cages where the seating area is, but the main nine are on the stage in front of the massive room and tied up in ropes, waiting for someone or something to happen.

"Just how the heck did this happen?" Alec asked annoyed "We were just minding our own business and then this happens."

"Tell me about it." Etsou agrees "Who in the right mind would try to adduct us? What''s the reason for all this?"

"The same reason that all these other men were captured." Guiche pointed out "Whoever's doing this must have a strange sense of humor."

"I don't that humor's the right word for this." Malcolm sweat dropped. "Something tells me it's much more then that."

"How right you are, handsome." A voice said as a figure walks out of the shadows of the curtains. "Looks like I got me a really great catch today. None of the guys I've caught don't even hold a candle to you nine! I gotta say, you boys are the best and my most favorite out of the collection."

"Who are you?!" Zero glares at her "What are you planing to do to us?"

"Forward, aren't we?" The girl smirked as she placed her hand on her hip. "How rude of me to not introduce myself to you. My name's Nanael and you boys are going to be part of my harem!"

"Wait, say that again." Axl blinked "I didn't catch that last part."

"I said that you boys will be in my harem!" Nanael repeated herself.

"What?!" The boys shouted in shock.

"That's right!" Nanael smiled pervertedly "I'm going to have you boys in my harem! Now let's see, which one of you should I start with first?" She looks through the boys to find which to start with. She looks at Axl, X, Zero, Saito, Guiche, Malcolm, Negi, Etsou and Alec. Then she spots Randy in the back end of the group and files towards him and purs him closer to her chest. "Now you're the perfect one to start with! Now you better pucker up, lover boy! Because I'm going to give you a really big kiss!" Then she starts leaning towards him with her lips ready to kiss him and he gulps.

* * *

Back outside, the girls made it to the entrance of the theater.

"This is the place." Houki looked at the theater "The boys are in here with Nanael. We have to save them before she does anything perverted to them!" The girls nodded in agreement and charged at the doors and busted through them. They made their way to the main theater room and found Nanael about to kiss Randy.

"Hey, you!" Homura shouted at her as she got out her katanas and pointed them at Nanael "You keep those lips away from him! His lips are mine!"

"What?!" Nanael gawked "How did you managed to find me?!" The she looks at Reina and her group. "Well, look at what in. It's Reina and friends. Looks like I'm not the only one in this world after all."

"And you're still up to your old tricks!" Reina glares at her "I didn't think you'd go this far!"

"And just when things were geting good!" Nanael growled as she stood up and got out a sword that she can control through telepathy "Looks I'm going to have to fight you and continue with my harem!"

"Char, we'll deal with Nanael." Houki whispered to her "The rest of you go and rescue the boys." Char nods in agreement, but Nanael heard her.

"Not going to happen, ladies!" Nannies countered and puts up a forcefield around the boys. "If you want to save them, you're going to have to beat me first!"

"Then that's exactly what we're going to do!" Asuna shouted and points her sword at her. "We're going to kick your butt into next week and save the boys from your so called harem!"

"Then let's begin, ladies!" Nanael shouted as she dive bombs to the heroines and the battle begins.

The heroines ran out of the way and Houki charged towards Nanael, yelling out her battle cry, Nanael flew above her and dive kicked her in the back. "Nice try, monkey! You're dealing with a messenger from heaven!" Nanael taunted, but she was hit by bullets from Mana. "Argh! That barely hurt!" Nanael snarled as she glared at Mana who aimed her pistols at her.

"You sure don't act like a messager from heaven…": Mana frowned as she readies herself. "You're going to pay for kidnapping Professor Negi…"

"Is that so?" Nanael smirked as she made three clones of her sword. "Then come and get me!" She flung the swords at the heroines, but they had a hard time dodging them, but they managed.

"Take this you phony angel!" Anges yelled in fury as she charged towards Nanael and clashed blades with her for a few seconds until Nanael kicked her in the chest, making her recoil for a bit. "Ugh! A cheap trick…" Anges muttered as she held her chest.

"Freeze…" Tabiatha hurled ice spells at Nanael who yelped and flew out of the way. Nanael summoned celestial arrows and flung them at the heroines.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Makie panicked as the heroines leaped out of the way.

Tatenashi activates her drill spear and flew towards Nanael with a yell, but Nanael evaded the attack and dive bombed towards Nodaka who gasped in panic.

"Hey you! Leave Nodaka alone!" Haruna glared as she got out her sketch book and drew a bubble, to everyone save for Negi's students' surprise, the drawing came to live and became phsiycal. The bubble caught Nanael and she was quite shocked by this.

"W-What the?! Let me out!" Nanael growled in fury as she burst the bubble and her eyes showed flames in them. "Okay, that tears it! You monkeys are gonna get it now!"

"Monkey?" Louise frowned as she crossed her arms. "We're not primates. If anything, you're the monkey." The heroines laughed at Louise's joke.

An anger vein on Nanael's forehead appeared and she snapped "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Nanael made multiple copies of her sword appear. "I'll teach you not to mess with the Angel of Hope!" She flung the swords at the heroines. Asuna tried to slash Nanael, but more swords were coming and she has to dodge them. Cecilia tried to get a close shot with her Buster, but dodging the swords have made her focus on dodging the swords.

* * *

During the battle, the boys were coming up with a plan from inside the forcefield.

"Looks like the girls are going to need some help." Negi frowned "But with us tied up like this, what can we do from here?"

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Alec yelled with an ideal. "Negi, think you can use your staff to reach one of the Pokeballs on my belt? I know how we're going to get out of here."

"I can do that." Negi nodded "Which one should I active?"

"The one on the far left." Alec answers him "That's Tyrunt's Pokeball. He can free us from these ropes." Negi nods in agreement and used his feet to touch Tyrunt's Pokeball on Alec's belt.

"I almost got it." Negi grunted until his staff finally touched the button on Tyrunt's Pokeball and he emerged. "I got it!"

"Thanks a lot, Negi!" Alec smiled before turning to Tyrunt. "Now Tyrunt, I want you to chew through these ropes and free us." Tyrunt grunted in response and started chewing through the ropes and freed the boys.

"Thanks a lot, Tyrunt!" Alec smiled. "Now let's deal with the forcefield!" He takes out three more Pokeballs and throws them and out comes Pignite, Braviaty and Gabite.

"I'll help as well!" Randy grinned as he takes out three Pokeballs and throws them and out comes Salamence, Luxray and Dewott.

"You guys might want to step back." Alec advised to the other males. "This might get real intense."

"Okay, you two." X nods as they back away. "We'll leave this to you two." Both Pokemon Trainers nodded and turned to the forcefield.

"You ready for this, Randy?" Alec asked as his team gets ready.

"I'm ready when you are!" Randy answers him as his team also gets ready.

"Then let's help the girls!" Alec shouted "Pignite! Use Flame Charge! Gabite! Use Dragon Rush! Braviary! Use Brave Bird! Tyrunt! Use Head Smash!" The four Pokemon did as they commanded as they clocked themselves in energy and charged at the barrier.

"Now it's our turn!" Randy shouted "Salamence! Use Giga Impact! Luxray! Use Volt Tackle! Dewott! Use Aqua Jet!" The three Pokemon also clocked themselves in energy and charged at the barrier.

"Again!" Both Trainers shouted as the seven Pokemon charged at the forcefield a second time. "Once more!" They shouted again and the Pokemon slammed into the barrier again. The seven Pokemon slammed into the forcefield multiple times and the barrier was showing signs of breaking.

Back at the battle, the girls were still fighting Nanael until they heard noises. They looked at the forcefield and saw both Alec and Randy using their Pokemon to bust out of the barrier.

"Look, the boys are trying to get themselves out!" Makie gasped. "They're using their Pokemon to bust out of the barrier!"

"That's not going to work!" Nanael mocked. "The forcefield is much too powerful to be broken from the outside!"

"Wait, you said the outside, right?" Kan'u asked her with a fierce glare. "But you never said the inside."

"That's right!" Nanael answers her "There's no way it can be broken from the outside! Only from the inside!" Then she realized what se said and covers her mouth.

"Then the boys have a chance!" Ling beamed. "They can get themselves out while we deal with Nanael! Come on, boys! You can do it!" The rest of the girls joined in to cheer for Alec and Randy as they keep trying to break out of the barrier.

"Now one more time and at full power!" Both Trainers shouted again and the seven Pokemon gave it all their strength as they slammed into the barrier one last time and it started to crack. Then the barrier shatters like glass and the boys were free.

"I can't believe it!" Nanael gawked as she turne white "They broke out of my barrier!" Then she turns to the girls with an angry glare. "This is all your fault! If you haven't come here, none of this would've happened!"

"Don't blame us for what you did!" Chouhi shouted at her "You took our friends for your selfish reasons and we're going to kick your butt!"

"Pignite, Braviary, Gabite and Tyrunt." Alec turns to his exhausted team with a smile. "You guys were great out there. Take a long rest. You deserved it." Alec returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"Salamence, Luxray and Dewott." Randy also turns to his exhausted team. "You were awesome out here as well. You deserved a good, long rest." Randy returns his Pokemon to their Pokeballs as well. "As for you. We're going to make you pay for kidnaping us!" He brings out out four Pokeballs and throws them and out comes Drapion, Rhyperior, Amaura and Malamar.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Alec grinned and he also brings out four Pokeballs and throws them. Out of the Pokeballs emerged Milotic, Sealo, Pangoro and Mienshao.

"If that's how you want to play!" Nanael growled. "Then fine, I'll just kick it up a notch!" She dive bombed at the heroes and the battle continues.

"I don't think so! Milotic, use Hydro Pump! Sealeo, use Water Gun! Pangaro, Hammer Arm! Mienshao, Aura Sphere!" Alec ordered.

"Rhyperiror, use Hyper Beam! Drapion, Pin Missile! Amaura, Thunder! Malamar, Psychic! Lairon! Use Flash Cannon!" Randy ordered as well.

All Pokemon combined their attacks. Nanael gawked as the attacks hit her dead on, luckily, it didn't make her spill her Holy Milk. When the attacks subsided, Nanael was covered in soot, her hair all messed up and her eyes became white dotted as she slump to the ground defeated.

"Awesome work, everyone." X smiled. "Now let's free the males trapped in the cages." Everyone nodded in agreement as they freed the males trapped in the cages and the males give their thanks to the gang as they went back to reunite with their girlfriends or wives.

"Well, what should we do with Nanael?" Randy asked, but suddenly, the Pokemon from before flew up to him out of nowhere and looked at him even with his eyes closed. "Hey… It's Uxie, the Pokemon of Knowledge!" Randy gasped as he got out his Pokedex and scanned Uxie.

"Uxie, the Being of Knowledge Pokemon. It is said that Uxie erases people's memories if they looked at its opened eyes. Regardless, Uxie seeks out people who share his intelligence. It is also the Pokemon responsible for giving people knowledge." Dexter explained.

"Looks like Uxie bonded with you, Randy." Alec smiled. "But the question is, why?" Uxie couldn't help but smile as he flew away.

"Shouldn't we go after Uxie to protect him?" Kirche asked X confusedly.

"No. I have a feeling he and his family will come to us soon so we can protect them together. But… Why is Sigma after these three Pokemon?" X pondered this.

"Either way, we need to protect them from Sigma and whoever is crooked enough to misuse their powers." Saito told him with a serious frown.

"I agree, Partner. Who knows what will happen if the Lake Guardians fell into the wrong hands." Deflinger agrees.

"Now what should we do with our prisoner?" Chisame frowned as she adjusted her glasses and glared at Nanael.

"We'll take her back to X-Estate and set Nanael straight and get her on our side." Reina suggested with a grin. "Don't worry, we'll make sure she won't do anything stupid."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Gigavolt Man-O-War: A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed!**

**A/n: Sorry it took two days to upload, everyone. Panther J was attending to his grandfather's funeral, so give your condolsences to his grandfather. Next up, our heroes recruit Gigavolt Man-O-War, so stay tuned for more updates. The final arc of MegaMan X IS will be the longest one yet!**


	199. Gigavolt Man-O-War

**A/n: With only one more chapter to go until the 200th chapter, MegaMan X IS is almost at 700 reviews. Thank you for your support! Here is Chapter 199!**

**Chapter 199: Gigavolt Man-O-War: A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed!**

* * *

The next day after saving all of the men and recruiting Nanael into their team, sort of. The heroes returns to X-Estate to rest up for their next mission and to tell Nanael about their world.

"So glad that's over with." Negi smiled "I was worried that we'd be in trouble for sure. We really owe you girls big time." The rest of the boys nods in agreement.

"We're just glad we got to you just in time." Houki smiled at them "Good thing we were able to find you before she made you part of her harem." Char hugs X, Both RinRin and Aisha hugs Etsou, Ren hugs Alec, Cecilia hugs Malcolm, Louise hugs Saito, Asuna hugs Negi, Tatenashi hugs Axl and Homura hugs Randy. The boys returned the hugs with the girls.

"Now with that out of the way." Laura glared at Nanael. "Now it's time you tell us why you were trying to have all the men for yourself! Those men already have someone in their lives! You don't have the right to try and ruin that for them!"

"I told you before!" Nanael retorted with an anger vein on her forehead. "I was trying to make my own male harem! Why is that whenever there's a harem, it's always the guys that get all the attention?! It's just not fair that they get all the special treatment!"

"That's what you're worried about?!" Asuna asked her with disdain. "You really are an idiot."

"Hey, I can dream, can I?" Nanael snapped..

"Let's change the subject before this gets out of hand." X turned to Nanael with a slight frown and hands on his hips. "Nanael, what you did yesterday was selfish and wrong. You can't just make someone like you. You have to get to know them first and they have to know you as well. If you're just doing what you did, then there's no guarantee that anyone will like you. You need to stop these antics of yours and maybe you'll find someone who's the right person for you."

"Do you really think so?" Nanael asked him with a slight gasp. "Do you really think I'll find that someone for me out there?"

"I'm sure you will." X smiled at her "You just need to look in the right place, that's all."

"Then I'll do just that!" Nanael grinned. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused yesterday. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"We forgive you." The boys smiled at her.

"Now with that done and out of the way." X smiled. "Now let's get down to the real reason for why we brought you with us." X begins to explain to Nanael about their world and about their enemy, Sigma.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"So you mean to say that power Tiga used against Goldras was the same power he used against Temperor and destroyed him?" Baltan asked Guts skeptically. "Are you sure what you saw was not some kind of trick?"

"I'm sure of it." Guts answers him "There's no way that Tiga could've shatter Goldras' barrier like glass normally. If what Sigma said about X's power is true, then Tiga's power might be equal to X."

"This is interesting, Baltan." Sigma frowned. "Looks like the Spark Lens you told me about was more powerful then we thought. Now I really must have it along with X and Zero's powers as well!"

"I think it might be more than just the Spark Lens itself." Baltan theroized "It might be Tiga's human host, Malcolm Sohma. He might've unlocked some power that not even his pervious host knew about. If that's the case, I'll need to call in some backup."

"Save that for later, Baltan." Sigma told him and changed to another topic "What's the status on our second Maverick General?"

"I've already sent Gigavolt Man-O-War to Megalopolis." Baltan answers him "Considering that fool was far too naive for his own good. He was easy to convince once you get him wrapped around you finger."

"Excellent, Baltan." Sigma smiled evilly "Now we'll see how those Hunters try to handle this one!"

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"Alec, we want to know something." Ling begins to ask him "How did you meet all of your Pokemon? You must've had a lot of adventures meeting them."

"Yeah, we want to know how you met everyone in your team." Haruna agrees and so did the rest of the X-Sqaud.

"Heh, I guess it's been that long, hasn't it?" Alec asked his team and they nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. But I gotta tell ya, it's a really long story."

"Not to worry about that." X reassured him. "We've got plenty of time before our next mission starts."

"Then let's begin." Alec begins to explain. "I'll start with Pignite. You see, Pignite is one three Starter Pokemon that new Trainers can receive from Professor Juniper. She's the Professor in the Unove Region and her lab is in Nuvema Town. The other two Starter Pokemon are Oshawott, a Water Type and Snivy, a Grass Type. Tepig, Pignite's pre evolved form, was the Started I chose, but he also had a bit of a stubborn streak." Pignite rubbed the back of his head. "Whenever I tried to command to attack, he would only attack me and just ignores me."

"Why would he do that?" Konoka asked him with a gasp "I though you two would be the best of friends like how you are now."

"That's not to say the Pokemon don't always listen to their Trainers." Alec answers her "There are times where the Pokemon don't trust their Trainers. Mostly because of their pride or they don't trust them fully. Back on topic, when me and Tepig have started on our journey and left Professor Juniper's lab. During our way to Accumula Town, we got lost in the forest and tried to capture one of the Pokemon, but he once again, ignored me and used Ember on me. This time, I was able to avoid it, but the attack ended hitting the Ariados' nest and they attacked us. While we were running from them, the Ariados sprayed their wedding to trap us and were about to fire their Poison Sting at Tepig. I jumped in the way and took the barrage of Poison Stings and Mud Shots as I try to protect Tepig from them. I told Tepig that I won't leave him and Tepig was able to fight them off when he learned Flamethrower and scared them away. After that, we became close friends and continued to Accumula Town."

"That's good to know that you two became really good friends." Nodoka smiled "I'm glad you two were able to great friends. What about the rest of your Pokemon?"

"I'll tell you about Sealo here." Alec continued. "While we were taking a break by a river, Tepig noticed something was wrong and went to investigate. When we got to the river, we saw a Spheal on the riverbanks hurt and scared. We were lucky there was a Pokemon Center and we took Spheal there. Nurse Joy asked me if Spheal was my Pokemon and told her that we found him like at by the river. She told me that she'll have to keep Spheal in the Center overnight for him to heal and I stayed at the Center, hoping that Spheal would recover. Then next day, Spheal was brought out of the ER and was feeling much better and he jumped into my arms, happy to see me. Nurse Joy told the Spheal I found was a baby and was somehow separated from his family. She deduced the Spheal might've been swept away by the ocean currents and was brought to the river where we found him. So I decided to take Spheal with me and I caught him in the Pokeball. But because that Spheal was still a baby, Nurse Joy gave me a recipe for a Spheal formula that I can make myself. After that, we continued on with Spheal as part of the team."

"That was sweet of you to do that for Sealo." Chizuru smiled at him "I'm sure that you and Spheal were like a parent and child together."

"That's the funny story." Alec chuckled a little. "Whenever I would feed Spheal with the formula I made, I got a lot of attention from the female Trainers because of how we look like parent and child."

"I'm sure that must've been embarrassing for you." Ling smiled nervously "Although I don't blame them for thinking that. I'm certain that you and Spheal looked adorable together."

"It was a little embarrassing for them to think that." Alec says "But at the same time, I didn't mind it at all. As for Mienshao, I met him when he was a Mienfoo. While the three of us were resting up, we heard some shouting and went to see what was all the commotion. I saw two kids, a boy and a girl, were throwing rocks at Mienfoo and were saying not to trespass on their spot or something like that. Not want to see Meinshao hurt, I went to stop them from throwing anymore rocks at Mieshao and tried to tell them how would they like if someone did that to them. Then their teacher comes on the scene and those kids made it look like I was the one causing them trouble with my Pokemon and that also includes Mienshao. The worst part is that the teacher believed them and she told me not to come near her students or she'll call Officer Jenny and she left with the kids, but not before they turned around and made faces at me. As you can tell from that, I was really ticked at those kids for lying and made it look like I was the bad guy."

"Why those lying, little brats!" Asuna growled in fury. "They think that they could play innocent and make you the bad guy and just get away with it?! If I see them, I would give them a piece of my mind!"

"Believe me, I felt the same way the first time." Alec agrees abhor he continues. "Anyway, after the kids left with their teacher, I turned to Meinfoo to see if he was all right. Of course, Meinfoo got back up and left back into the forest with a hurt pride from those kids. When we returned to our resting spot, the two kids were playing up on a cliffside until the girl lost her footing and slipped of the edge, but was able to grab onto the ledge. The boy tried to save her, but their screaming was causing an avalanche and rocks started falling. I went up to the cliff to save them and I was able to protect them from most of the falling rocks, but a huge boulder came out of nowhere and was heading straight for us. We braced ourselves from the oncoming boulder until Mienfoo comes in and splits the boulder in half with a powerful High Jump Kick. Thanks to Meinfoo, we were able to get the kids off the cliff and back onto solid ground. Not long after, their teacher came in again and was about to place the blame on me again, but then the kids defended me and told her the truth. They were the ones that was picking on Meinfoo and throwing rocks at him and had me to take the blame for what they did. The teacher realized that she accused an innocent bystander and apologized to me and she also had the kids also apologize to me as well. I forgave them and they left with the teacher saying while she's going to punish them, she'll go easy on them because they told her the truth. While thy we're leaving, the kids turned around and waved at me and I waved at them. After that scenario, I was about to leave until Meinfoo was following me. I asked him if he wanted to come and he accepted it."

"I'm glad those kids were able to learn from their mistake." Risty acknowledges with a smile. "They were in danger and you saved them. To repay you, they decided to tell the truth that you were innocent."

"Thanks for that." Alec says before continuing. "Now on to Gabite. On our way to Nacrene City, we stopped at a small town to rest up for the night. When we got there, we heard some kind of commotion going on and we went to check it out. We saw a huge crowd and they were mad about something and saying that a Gabite has been causing trouble for them and was stealing all their food. The Mayor of the town was saying that Gabite was a thief Pokemon and was making the people agree with him. Of course, I didn't believe any of that garbage for a second and neither did someone else as she calls out to the Mayor for being a lier. Her name was Gina and she doesn't believe that Gabite would steal for no reason. The Mayor then told her to find him proof that Gabite wasn't a thief and make him change his mind. She accepted the challenge and went into the forest to find Gabite and I helped her. What we didn't know that the Mayor hired two Pokemon Thieves to not only stop us, but also capture Gabite and really make him look like the bad guy. While we're searching for Gabite, we found a cave with a nest inside with three young Gible in the nest. But we were confused as to why would Gabite has Gible in the first place. Then it hit us, what if that Gabite wasn't the parent, but rather a protecter to the real parent which is Garchomp. When we were about to tell everyone the truth about Gabite until we were attacked by two Pokemon thieves and we tried to fight them off with our Pokemon. It wasn't until Officer Jenny and her police force came into the scene and we were arrested for disturbing the peace and for conspiring against the Mayor. We were later taken to jail and the two Pokemon thieves were able to capture both Gabite and the three Gible for the Mayor to use as a publicity scapegoat to make himself look like the hero. While we were in jail, we came up with a plan to use our smaller Pokemon to eavesdrop on the Mayor on his office. So I used Meinfoo and she use her Starly to escape the prison and catch the Mayor off guard with her camera and tape recorder to capture the Mayor in the act. While they do that, we had our own plan to escape and help the people see that Gabite is not a thief, but a good Pokemon. As the Mayor was showing the crowd Gabite and make him even more hateful, both Mienfoo and Starly came back to us and gave Gina her camera and tape recorder back so that we can use it to expose him. We got ro the stage and hooked up her camera to the projector behind him on the stage and showed everyone his real intensions and played the tape our Pokemon recorded of him talking with the two Pokemon thieves. So Officer Jenny came in and took the three crooks away for a long time. After everything cleared up, me and Gina were about to part ways and she was being considered to be the new Mayor of the town. When I was about to leave, Gabite was wanting to go with me and I caught him for the team."

"I can't believe that Mayor only wanted to use Gabite just to make himself look like the hero!" Yuna frowned "I'm glad he got what he deserved!"

"You and me both." Alec agrees before continuing. "Now for Milotic. We were taking a break at a lake in Nacrene Forest that's known for having Water Pokemon from other regions in one place. I was fishing there to see if I could catch one of them and I caught a Feebass. After I caught Feebass, we continued on to Castelia City for my next Gym Battle. While we were still in Castelia City, I saw a scale in one of the shops and I asked the one of the employees about the scale. He told me it's called a Prism Scale and I bought it for Feebass as a token of our friendship and she liked it. We later arrived in Nimbasa City for my next Gym Battle with Elesa and her team of Electric Pokemon. I was able to defeat her Emolga, but her Zebstrika was more and took out both Pignite and Meinfoo, but Zebstrika was already defeated thanks to the Burn it got from Gignite's Flamethrower. Then we sent out our last Pokemon, her Tynamo and my Feebass, for the final round. Although, Elesa was more confused as to why I'm using Feebass, her fans, however, started to laugh at Feebass for being the most ugliest Pokemon ever and ridiculed me for using her. Elesa was not too happy how her fans were being so mean to me and Feebass and her feelings were crushed. I couldn't take it and I told them to back off and I don't care if Feebass is ugly. She was my friend and I'll be with her no matter what. I also told Feebass not to listen to them and she was beautiful on the inside. With my words to her, Feebass was able to evolve into the most beautiful Pokemon ever, Milotic."

"When you told us about Milotic's story, I can't help see the comparison to the story of the Ugly Duckling." MOMO says "Both the main character of the story and Milotic were once ugly and were being picked on by everyone because they were ugly. Then they became the most beautiful creature ever. Think you can show us Milotic?"

"I thick I can do that." Alec smiles and takes out Milotic's Pokeball. "Come on out, Milotic1" He throws the Pokeball into the air and Milotic emerged from the light burst with a gentle wail. Everyone looked at Milotic's beauty with amazement and wonder.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Everyone gasped.

"Thanks guys." Alec smiled. "I'm sure that Milotic also appreciates that as well. Right girl?" Milotic nods in agreement and rubs her cheek against his.

"Milotic isn't just beautiful in your world, but here too." Char smiled as she went to pet Milotic "She's easily the most beautiful Pokemon ever."

"Glad you all think so." Alec smiled at them before continuing. "Now for Braviary, we found him injured and a broken wing. So we took him to the Pokemon Center for Nurse Joy to heal. She asked me where I found him and told her that we found him on Route 4 near the Desert Resort and she said that he might've been challenged by another Braviary and lost. It took Braviary almost a week to heal because of his wounds were pretty serious and his wing was broken really badly. After a week of waiting, Braviary was feeling better, but his pride was hurt because of that other Braviary. So we decided to help him get stronger and challenge that other Braviary to a rematch and he accepted our help. After another week of riggers training, we challenged the other Braviary to a rematch and after a long, hard fought battle, my Braviary won and the other Braviary was satisfied that he lost to our Braviary and sees him a a rival he wants to fight again. After everything was over, Braviary wanted to come with us and I accepted him into the team.

"I'm glad everything worked out in the end." Komei smiled "Braviary was able to challenge his rival and won! He regained the honor he lost from the other Braviary."

"That he did, Komei." Alec agrees and continued on. "I've already told Houki and Char how I met Pangoro, but I'll still tell the rest of you. When Ren and me were scaring a town for their food, Kan'u and the others came in to stop us after some persuasion by TonTon to stop the monster. Pangoro also wanted to help and joins them to stop the monster. When they were stationed at the shrine where we always get the food from, Kan'u and Chohi fainted at the sight of Ren being the monster." Everyone looked at them with arched eyebrows and they slumped in embarrassment. "Yeah, but anyway, the next morning after they failed to defeat the monster, Choun told them that it wasn't a monster, but a person. Her strength, however, was like a monster. So they returned to the shine to look for clues until they found our cave. When they got too close, Ren attacked them and it was a four on one fight with Ren having the upper hand thanks to her inhuman strength. During the fight, one of them accidentally cuts down a tree and it was falling right on TonTon and one of the dogs that came out of the cave. After everything was cleared up, I asked Pangoro if he wanted to be on our team and he accepted it."

"I'm just glad no one was hurt." Ryubi says "That would've been a real disaster if the tree did fall on them."

"Believe me, so was I." Alec agrees before continuing on. "Now last but not least is Tyrunt. When Kan'u and the others split up to search for three ingredients to make an antidote for Kashin, They found me unconscious in Nanban with a Tyrunt watching over me. When they kept trying to get the Nanban Elepahnt Bellybutton Lint, don't ask, the four girls decided to use evil spirits on thier friend PayaPaya to beat us up, but he went out of control and on a rampage. When Batai, Chohi and Gein tried to fight him off, Tyrunt also joined in and attacked PayaPaya. When Chohi managed to cut off one of the tails, Tyrunt was sent flying and I had Braviary to catch him and bring him back onto solid ground. After everything settled down and we were about to leave, Tyrunt was following us and wanted to join me because I saved him. So I accepted him to the team and here we are now."

"That's a fascinating tale, Alec." Mana smiled slightly. "You been through a lot in both your world and Kan'u's world."

"Yeah. Thanks guys." Alec smiled.

* * *

**Later at Hunter Base**

* * *

"Nothing out of the ordinary yet." Alia reported "If anything were to attack, we'll be ready."

"Keep a close eye out there, ladies." Signas crossed his arms "Who knows what we'll be up against this time. We need to be prepared for whatever Sigma might throw at us."

"I wonder who they'll send this time?" Pallette asked with worry in her voice. "I hope it's not anyone we can't handle."

"Don't worry about it, Pallette." Layer reassured her "Even if they managed to send someone like that, I'm sure that X and the gang will handle anything that comes their way."

"You're right, Layer." Pallette calms down "I guess I'm just a little worried over nothing. I need to focus on what's going to happen and be ready for anything." As if on cue, the alarm starts blaring as Signas and the three navigators tensed.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Signas frowned. "Now it's time to get back to work! Alia, what's the status?"

"I'll check it out!" Alia answers him and turns to the computer. The screen turns on to show a humanoid jellyfish flying through the skyline of a city. "It's Gigavolt Man-O-War! He's causing destruction in Megalopolis!"

"That's all I need to know!" Signas nodded before turning to Layer. "Layer, keep a close eye on Gigavolt Man-O-War! Track him to see where he's going! Pallette, get the Ride Chasers ready! We're going to need some serious speed to catch him! Alia, contact the X-Sqaud! Tell them we've spotted Gigavolt Man-O-War and see if they can recruit him to our side!"

"Yes, sir!" Then three navigators saluted at Signas.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Ling was watching Jurassic World on the TV in the living room until her comlink rings. She turns down the volume and answers it. "This is Ling. What's going on, Alia?"

"Ling, we've located the next Maverick General!" Alia answers her "It's Gigavolt Man-O-War and he's causing trouble in Megalopolis! We have Ride Chasers ready for you to use and catch him! See of you and other Maverick Whisperers can recruit him to our side!"

"Leave it to us!" Ling understands "We'll get Gigavolt Man-O-War on our side in on time! I'll tell X about this!" She cuts the channel and tells X what Alia told her.

"Thanks a lot for the information, Ling." X smiled afore turning to the rest of the team. "We've got a mission, everyone! Gigavolt Man-O-War is wreaking havoc in Megalopolis and we have to try and recruit him to our side!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for Hunter Base.

* * *

**Megalopolis**

* * *

"These are called Ride Chasers?!" Asuna gawked as she tried to steer the Ride Chaser. "This is one weird futuristic world!"

"I concur!" Louise growled as she tried to control her Ride Chaser. Suddenly, Gigavolt Man-O-War speeds past them.

"I see our target…" Zazie said calmly.

"Then we have to stop him and get the power back to Megalopolis!" Zero yelled as the gang speeds towards Gigavolt Man-A-War. The chase lasted for a few minutes with the gang shooting down Gigavolt Man-O-War and he crashed into the roof of a skyscraper.

The gang landed their Ride Chasers on the skyscraper and saw Gigavolt-O-War getting ready for battle. Anges got out her sword and pointed it at the Maverick General until Houki raised her hand to stop her, shaking her head no. Houki walked up to Gigavolt Man-O-War but he said "Sorry… I don't talk to humans. So I have no choice but to fight you. I may be a Maverick, but I don't like humans that much…" Gigavolt Man-O-War said calmly.

Suddenly, Alec has an idea. He got out Tyrunt's Pokeball and shouted out "Come on out, Tyrunt!" Tyrunt appeared from his Pokeball.

"Huh? Alec, what are you doing?" Makie gasped.

"Trust me on this." Alec told her with a wink and whispered something into Tyrunt's ear. Tyrunt said his native name and walked up to Gigavolt Man-O-War.

"Huh? …Who are you? Are you a slave to that human who called you?" Gigavolt Man-O-War asked confusedly.

"Tyrunt! Tryunt Tyrunt!" Tyrunt shook his head no.

"Huh? You said this human is not your master but your friend? Why is that?" Man-O-War blinked.

"Whoa, did Man-O-War just understand Tyrunt?!" Axl's eyes widen in amazement.

"I think I know what Alec's plan is." Choun smiled as she crossed her arms. "He's using his Pokemon to get Man-O-War on our side."

"Brillaint plan, Alec." Ren smiled softly.

"Tyrunt! Tyrunt Tyrunt!" Tyrunt said in his language that Man-O-War should join the Hunters and they will be their first friends. He also asked him to tell information on Sigma's plans.

"So you want me to join the Hunters to save the world from Lord Sigma? Why would I do that? Do you really trust that human?" Man-O-War questioned.

"Tyrunt! Tyrunt! Tyrunt!" Tyrunt reasoned in his own language that Alec is his best friend since he first met him in Kan'u's world and he's positive he won't betray him. Tyrunt also said that the gang won't betray Man-O-War and he will need to redeem himself for his crimes, but he will be hailed a hero if he helps stop Sigma.

"This human… You really do trust him and those other humans…" Man-O-War closed his eyes and thought about it for a few minutes. His eyes soon showed happiness in them. "Okay! I will leave Sigma's army and become one of the good guys!"

"Looks like we have our very first Pokemon Maverick Whisperer." Randy smiled. Gigavolt Man-O-War floated over to X, Zero and Axl.

"You three need my powers, right? I will gladly give them to you." Man-O-War held out his tentacle. X, Zero and Axl touched the tentacle.

"Thunder Dancer!" X fired a electric shot from his X-Buster.

"Raikousen! (Lightning Flash!) Zero preformed a forward slash and disappeared in a instant and reappeared the next.

Axl's Plasma Gun received an upgrade and it is much powerful than before. He smiled and said "Now there's six Maverick Generals to take down."

"But don't you find it strange?" Laura asked everyone and they paid heed to her. "Why would those new generation Reploids go Maverick if they can't go Maverick at all? Something doesn't add up." The gang pondered about this as well.

Why are the new generation Reploids going Maverick? Something's very wrong here…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Selfish Noble and her Servants: Attack of the Brainwashed Yomi in Eshou's Crazy and Illegal Tournament!**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes confront Eshou the greedy queen and her servants when Eshou and her servants did some shady business and they are attacked by the brainwashed friend of Homura, Yomi. So stay tuned for more updates and tune in to the 200th Chapter of MegaMan X IS!**


	200. The Brainwashed Yomi's Attack!

**A/N: Well, here it is. The 200th chapter of MegaMan X IS. We have reached the final arc and now we have reached 200 chapters. This is possibly my first fanfic to reach 200 chapters. So without further do in honor of reaching this goal, here is Chapter 200!**

**Chapter 200: The Selfish Noble and her Servants: Attack of the Brainwashed Yomi in Eshou's Crazy and Illegal Tournament!**

* * *

The next day after recruiting Gigavolt Man-O-War to the Maverick Hunters thanks to Tyrunt, the gang returned to X-Estate to rest up for their next mission. However, they were in deep thought about the question Laura asked. Why would the new generation Reploids go Maverick if they can't become Mavericks to begin with? Something is definitely doesn't add up. X and Laura was at Hunter Base to tell Signas about their theory.

"It just doesn't add up." Laura ponders "If the new generation Reploids aren't suppose to go Maverick, then why are they?"

"That's a good question." X nodded in agreement with Laura. "Whoever's making them act like Mavericks must be someone we don't know about yet. The big question is who?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Signas frowned. "But for right now, we'll worry about it later. X, why don't you and the others take the day off? We'll see what we can come up with on your theory. If these new generation Reploids aren't suppose to be turn into Mavericks to begin with, then how are they becoming Mavericks?"

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

"So what did Signas say about the situation?" Houki asked X and Laura as they came up to her. "Is he going to find who's been making these new generation Reploids and for what reason?"

"He says that he'll be looking into it." X answers her "He also said that we can have the day off today. He'll let us know if he found anything." Houki nods in agreement and returns to the others while X was in deep thought. "If what Laura said is true, then we might be in the biggest war ever. We'll need to step up our game in order for us to win."

Later in the day, Asuka, Asuna, Katsuragi and Ling were playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U and were racing on Rainbow Road. They were on the final lap as they raced to the finish line. Ling was playing as Rosalina, Karsuragi was playing as Dry Bowser, Asuna was playing as Link and Asuka was playing as Rosalina.

"I'm not losing to you guys!" Katsuragi shouted "That Special Cup is as good as mine!"

"We'll see about that, Katsu!" Asuna shouted back "I'm not going to lose to you and your big bozongas that easily!"

"Don't think that you're leaving me in the dust that easily!" Asuka also shouted "I'm going to get back at you for always fondling me on a daily basis!"

As the three girls continued to fight as they were getting closer to the finish line, Ling was not to far back and they were too busy trying to pass each other. This was all part of her plan, while they continue to fight for the finish line, she would swoop in and take the checkered flag.

"Now it's time." Ling grinned schemingly as she got near the A Button. "Time for me to take the Special Cup!" She activated her power ups for three Red Shells and launched them at the three girls and catching them off guard. as she zips past them with a Golden Mushroom!

"What?!" The three girls gawked as Ling crosses the finish line.

"Sorry, girls! Looks like the Special Cup is now mine!" Ling shouted as she crossed the finish line and took the victory. "Yes, I won the Special Cup! If only Archie could see me now!"

"Ling, what are you talking about?" Asuna asked her confusedly. "Who's this Archie guy you mentioned?"

"He's someone that I fell in love with." Ling answers her with a blush. "He's also Lina's childhood friend and a good friend of ours. You see this bracelet?" She shows her bracelet and they nodded. "He gave me his bracelet before our final battle with Sigma during the eighth war. This once belonged to his mother before she was executed by a selfish princess."

"That no good, little brat!" Asuna snarled in fury "Why would she do that to his mother?! She may be a princess, but that doesn't mean she can do that!"

"When I see that good for nothing princess!" Katsuragi growled as she cracked her knuckles. "I'll kick her so hard that she'll fly all the way out of our solar system!"

"That won't be necessary, guys." Ling reassured them with a smile "Lina told him that he can't change what happened in the past, but he can make up for it in the future. They have a sibling relationship with each other."

"I can tell that this Lina person is like a brother to him." Asuka smiled "I'm glad he has someone like her and you as well. You must really love him."

* * *

Meanwhile with Saito, he was walking in the halls until he hears grunting sounds. He follows the noises until he finds Etsou training out on the balcony. Etsou was training himself for when anyone enemy might come their way and he's not prepared, it could mean certain death for them.

"Etsou, what's up!" Saito calls to him. "You're really working up a sweat there!"

"Oh, Saito. I didn't see you there." Etsou turns to face Saito "I was just doing some training incase Sigma will strike again. I need to be ready for whatever he might throw at us."

"I can see that." Saito nodded before adding "Listen, I need a favor to ask you."

"A favor?" Etsou repeated "What kind of favor you're asking?"

"Even though we already took out the first Maverick and recruited the second Maverick." Saito answers him with a slight despondent tone. "I can't help but think that I might be at a disadvantage compared to everyone else."

"What do you mean, Saito?" Etsou asked him confusedly. "You seem to know your way with a sword and can hold his own very well. So why are you saying that you're at a disadvantage?"

"It's because of these runes on my hand."Saito shows the runes on the back of his right hand. "It's thanks to this power that I can fight. I'm a Gandolf, a legendary familiar to Louise who's a void mage. Because of these runes, I can use anything that's made for combat, but it won't activate for anything else not made for combat."

"I see what you're saying." Etsou nods in understanding "You're saying that because of your powers, you're at a disadvantaged to the rest of us because we can fight without powers like yours. Is that about right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Saito answers him with a nod "I asked Agnes to help me to use a sword and it helped out for the most part, but I still need to learn how to wiled a sword properly. So think you can teach me how to wield a sword?"

"I can help you with that." Etsou offered. "However, this training isn't going to be easy. I've spent years trying to even learn it because of my handicap and I've became how I am now. So you think that you're ready for some serious and intense training?" He takes out his katanas and throws the second one to Saito while he uses the first one.

"I'm ready for anything!" Saito answers him with a cocky grin. "After being taken from my home, having to deal with a thief and an a former fiancée to Louise, going into an army and dying in the process, only to come back to life! I can handle anything you can throw at me!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Etsou smiled at him.

Both boys got into battle stance and stared each other down as they try to read each others thoughts. "Let's go!" They both shouted as they charged towards each other.

* * *

**With Louise**

* * *

Louise was walking around X-Estate still in amazement as to how their home was more extravagant compared to their estates in their world. As she was walking down the hall, she encounters Kan'u reading a fashion magazine and being amazed at all the different clothing on the pages are unlike the clothes in her world. Many of which are used to show off the girls legs, midriff and cleavage because of the warmer weather.

"You're Kan'u, right?" Louise asked and she nods "What are you reading? I can't seem to figure out what the words say."

"Tatenashi gave me this "magazine", as she calls it, to see what kind of clothes there are in this world." Kan'u answers her with a smile. "From what I can tell, these are nothing like the clothes we have in our world. A lot of them are more revealing than others and that's seems to get me concerned."

"What are you concerned about?" Louise asked her confusedly "Why would you be concerned about clothing that shows off something like your chest?" While saying that, she looks at Kan'u's chest and looks at her own with envy.

"It's because Tatenashi told me that one of these clothes might help me catch Etsou's eyes and heart!" Kan'u answers her with a blush/ "I've told her Etsou and myself have been together for a long time and she asked me if I had any feelings for him and I said yes!"

"Wow, she got you to say that?" Louise asked in amazement. "She must've been really good to get you to admit that."

"I guess that's true." Kan'u nods. "But how am I suppose to know which one of these to pick? I can't just go around wearing something that shows off my chest!"

"At least you have something to show." Louise said before her mood went sour "I don't even have anything like you and most of the other girls! Why is it that every time, there's always someone with a bigger chest then me?! It just makes me so infuriated that the other girls always have a larger chest!" Flares appeared around Louise, indicating that she is angry.

"It's not our fault we became like this." Kan'u reasoned with her. "It's because that puberty came to us early and we can't control it. We can't help it that we're now more developed than most other girls. We can't control how our bodies on either they make us more developed or not."

"I supposed you're right." Louise nods in understanding. "But I just can't help but feel angry on mature girls and whenever they show off how big their chests are!"

"While it's true that some girls can let it go to their heads." Kan'u reassured her again with a smile. "Not all of us are like that. We don't take pride in our chest just because they're bigger that other girls, but we take our looks as it is. We have to deal with how our bodies make us because we can't control it. If our bodies want to make us more attractive or not, we have to deal with our appearance because that's how our bodies make us."

"I suppose you're right. I feel much better now." Louise smiled softly.

"Anytime. By the way, do you like Saito? I mean, despite the way you're treating him, you seem to have feelings for him." Kan'u asked Louise that question. All she got was a blush from Louise and she got the general idea.

* * *

Later in Neo Tokyo, things have been looking peaceful since there were no attacks from the Mavericks, Maverick Generals or the monsters for a while now. However, there was some commotion going on down in alleyway that leads to an old warehouse as crowds of people and Reploids are watching a match of two fighters in a no holds bar battle for supremacy. Most of the human spectators are teenagers as they root for the fighter they want to win. Watching the match are three women with the blonde one sitting on a throne with the other two women, one with turquoise hair and the other with purple hair, standing by her on both sides of her throne.

"Iishe, Toshi." The Blonde woman calls to them. "This actually the best plan we've ever had. Even though I have no idea where we are, but having these people and those other ones battle each other in my tournament was a stroke of genius!"

"Glad that you liked it, Reiha-sama." Toshi smiled "It took a lot of hard work to get this tournament up and running. It took some doing, but not only we got this many spectators in here, but also many participants as well! We've even managed to make a lot of money here, even though I have no idea what kind of money this is, but money's still money!"

"You mean I did all the work?!" Iishe glares at Toshi. "I did all the heavy lifting while you were just sitting back and telling me what to do or where to put stuff!"

"But you're more stronger than me!" Toshi argued "You can handle the heavy lifting, but I was directing you on where to set things in their proper places."

"That's enough, both of you!" Reiha snapped "What matters is that we accomplished here is by hard and determination. And by that, I mean you two doping all the work while I sit here and watch. Let's just relax and enjoy the show, shall we ladies?"

"Yes, Reiha-sama!" Both Iishe and Toshi agrees and continued watching the match. Unbeknownst to them, a cloaked figure was in the crowd and looking around, almost like she was waiting for something or someone. A smile appears on her face from under the hood.

* * *

**Later at Hunter Base**

* * *

"Commander Signas, I've been getting reports of some kind of tournament going on." Alia reported as she brought up a map of Sector 6 showing that location. "They say that there's been sights of teenagers going down to an old warehouse."

"What about this event?" Signas asked her "Is there any other reports about this tournament happening?"

"There's also been complaints from parents that their kids are going and staying out for a long time." Layer answers for Alia. "We haven't even know about this tournament for some time and it's been going on under our radar for a couple of days. That's means this tournament is illegal!"

"Illegal?!" Pallette gasped in shock "They can't be doing do that tournament without our permission! We have to stop this now!"

"Way ahead of you!" Signas says "Alia, contact the X-Sqaud! Tell them that they need to investigate in tournament and shut it down!"

"Yes, sir!" Alia saluted and contacts the X-Sqaud.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Laura was reading a drama novel in the libariy until her comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Laura. What's the emergency, Alia?"

"Laura, we have a mission for you and the rest of the team." Alia answers her "There's been reports of an illegal tournament going on in Sector 6 of Neo Tokyo! You need to head down there, stop the tournament and find the person behind it! I'll send you the location to where it's being held at!"

"I've got the coordinates!" Laura nods "I'll tell X and the others about this!" She cuts the channel and told X what Alia told her.

* * *

Later in Sector 6 of Neo Tokyo, the heroes arrived at the entrance to the warehouse and they can hear everything going on from the inside. X turns to the team.

"This is the place that Alia told us." X frowned as he looked at the warehouse. "If we're going infiltrate and stop this tournament, we'll need a plan keep them distracted."

"I got an idea!" Axl excliamed "We'll have both Houki and Homura enter the tournament itself while me and Asuka try to find the ones hosting this tournament. While they're keeping the crowd and the host entertained, the rest of you can walk in."

"Not a bad idea." Zero agrees "That way, we'll kill two birds with one stone. Just be careful in there."

"Right!" Everyone nods in agreement and headed for their respected positions.

* * *

Entering the warehouse, Houki and Homura went to the registation to enter the tournament while Axl and Asuka were on the catwalk walking over the crowd and the rest of the team were in the crowd. As both Houki and Homura were entering the ring, Homura sees the same cloaked figure from before, not that she knew, and felt a familiar feeling of the figure. Houki took notice of this.

"Homura, are you all right?" Houki asked her "You look like you've seen a ghost. Is there anything wrong?"

"It's nothing, Houki." Homura answers her "I just thought that I saw one of my friends that were captured with me. Maybe it's just my imagination. Let's focus on the match." Houki nods in agreement, but she was still worried about Homura.

* * *

When they entered the ring, they faced two girls as their opponents on the opposite side of the ring. The match begins and both Houki and Homura defeated the two other girls within seconds and were declared the winners and advanced to the second round. As they make their way through the next 18 rounds, Reiha and her two servants were impressed by their skills.

"Those two girls are really strong." Reiha muttered in awe "They might be worthy enough to be in my army. You two are going to face them in the final round so head down to the ring now!"

"Yes, Reiha-sama!" Both Iishe and Toshi said in unision and headed down to the ring. Unaware that both Axl and Asuka were right above her and looking down at her from the catwalk.

"That must be her." Asuka whispered to Axl. "She sent those girls down to the ring to fight both Houki and Homura. Should we arrest her now?"

"Not yet." Axl whispers back to her. "We need to catch her in the act. When she slips up, we can catch her right then and there." Asuka nods in agreement and both continued to watch Reiha.

* * *

Back at the ring, both Houki and Homura made it to the final round. When they entered the ring, they see both Iishe and Toshi on the opposite side of the ring and waiting for them while wearing their armors and wielding their weapons.

"Looks like you two are more then pretty faces." Iishe smirked as she readies her weapon. "I can tell I'm going to enjoy this fight."

"We're going to make you wish you haven;t say that!" Homura says "We're going to kick your butts out of this ring!"

"Attention everyone!" Reiha calls to everyone. "I have an announcement to make! Since these two strong fighters made it to the finals, this round will be special! These four warriors won't be fighting with weapons, but with something more traditional to the Enshou family!" She brings out a loincloth with a swan motif on it and everyone, excerpt Iishe and Toshi, gasped in shock and embarrassment. "They'll be fight with the swan loincloth passed down through the Enshou family for generations!"

"What?!" Both Houki and Homura gasped in shock and blushed bright red at the thought of wearing that! "You can't be serious! You can't expect us to be wearing that thing!"

"Hold it right there, lady!" Zero shouted at her "Nudity in a tournament is illegal and is a hefty price of 1 million Zenny!"

"You can't be serious!" One human teenage boy shouted with disgust. "I didn't come here to see that!"

"That is cruel and indecent!" A female Reploid also shouted at Reiha. "Don't you have any decency at all?! That's not even worth the money in your piggy bank!"

The rest of the crowd also agrees and started to turn against Reiha and calls her out for being indecent. The cloaked figure in the crowd smiles and grabs her cloak as she ready to throw it off.

"Looks like it's time for me to make my entrance." The figure says and throws off her cloak onto the floor. Homura and the Hanzo girls gasped in shock as the recognized the figure.

"Yomi?!" They gasped in shock "What are you doing here?"

"Looks like today's my lucky day." Yomi smiled darkly as she readies her greatsword. "Not only I can deal with the Hunters, but I can also deal with that traitor, Homura, as well!"

"Wait, Yomi! Stop this right now!" Homura tries to reason with her. "You're under Sigma's control! We can help you get out of it!"

"Sorry, old friend." Yomi frowned "I'm one of Lord Sigma's most trusted warriors and I won't you or anyone get close to him! Time to end you, traitor!" Yomi charged at the heroes with her broadsword and the battle begins.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at Yomi, but she batted it away with her greatsword. She couldn't help but glared at Cecilia.

"So you're a rich girl, are you?" Yomi asked with vemon in her voice.

"Y-Yes? Why?" Cecilia asked, feeling uneasy.

"I always hated rich people like Ikaruga. Always have, always will." Yomi readies her greatsword and yelled out "Secret Ninja Art: Sigmund!" She slashed rapidly at Cecilia who had a hard time evading her slashes, but Ikaruga got in the way and canceled her attack. Yomi glared at Ikaruga. "So, Ikaruga, you're here to die?" She taunted.

"Yomi…" Ikaruga readies Hien. "I beaten you before and I will free you from Sigma's control." She readies Hien as Yomi was about to strike her down, she clashed blades with Yomi for a few seconds until Ikaruga got the upper hand and slashed her two times.

"You gotten strong, Ikaruga…" Yomi frowned as she slashed Ikaruga, but she backfliped out of the way. "I always hated that about you!" X switched to the Blade Armor and transformed his X-Buster into a blade and clashed with Yomi. "So, the reason that all Reploids are made is here to die? You must be living the good life when Dr. Light made you." Yomi frowned. X said nothing as he and Yomi clashed for awhile until both fighters leaped away from each other. Asuna then leaped up and slams her blade down on Yomi, but Yomi smirked as she threw bombs at Asuna whose eyes turned white dotted and she was blasted into a wall when the bombs exploded.

"Take this!" Kaede threw shurkien at Yomi, but she fired darts at them, making them fall to the ground. However, Fuka and Fumika charged towards Yomi with their weapons drawn, but she spins her sword around, knocking them away.

"Explosion!" Louise flung her spell at Yomi, the explosion occurred, but Yomi leaped above from the dustcloud and was about to bring her sword down on Louise, but Kan'u got in the way and blocked her attack.

"Snap out of it! You're being use by Sigma!" She shouted, but Yomi responded by kicking her in the chest. Axl fired his Axl Pistols at Yomi who deflected them with her blade.

Homura yelled out her battle cry as she charged towards Yomi and slashed her ten times, giving her bigger damage.

"Time to finish this!" Zero yelled as he dashed in and slashed Yomi three times, ending the battle.

After the battle, Yomi was on her knees and panting heavily while looking at the heroes.

"Looks like you're really all that." Yomi muttered as she got up and glared at the gang. "I'll let you live for now, but don;t think that I'm finished yet! We'll meet again, Hunters!" She takes out a black ball and throws it onto the floor and smoke appears from the ball as the heroes covered their eyes and noses. The moment the smoke clears, Yomi was gone.

"Yomi, don't you worry." Homura muttered as she clenched her fist with determination. "I'll save you and the others from Sigma even if it kills me."

"Don't think you're doing that yourself." Randy walks up to her. "We'll help you get your friends back from Sigma. You can count on that!" He holds Homura's hand and she blushed at this gesture.

"Now we need to deal with the host that hosted this illegal tournament…" Etsou frowned as he glared at Enshou and her cronies. "Well… Never thought we meet again in this world."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Dwarf Who Wants to Advertise Axes! The Brainwashed Hikage's Attack!**

**A/N: And that is the 200th chapter, everyone. I want to thank everyone for helping me reach this milestone, so next time, the next chapter will be even bigger. See you then!**


	201. Attack of the Brainwashed Hikage!

**Chapter 201: The Dwarf Who Wants to Advertise Axes! The Brainwashed Hikage's Attack!**

* * *

After the battle with Yomi and stoping the tournament, X and the gang arrested Enshou and her cronies and brings them to Hunters Base the next day. The three were handcuffed and brought before Signas as he reads all the laws they've broken.

"Let's see what we have here." Signas said as she read the charges against Enshou and her cronies. "Hosting an illegal tournament without permission, keeping kids pass curfew and endorsing public indecency. You three are in a lot of trouble for your actions and for swindling those kids out of their money! Along with public indecency, all the action here would cost about 4 million Zenny and I'm sure that the money you've been swindling from those kids will be more that enough to pay for all the damages."

"What?!" The three girls shouted "You can't do that! We've worked hard to get all that money!"

"Then maybe you should've thought about that before you started that tournament!" Layer yelled at them "You three are in a whole hep of trouble for that stunt you tired to pull!"

"We could've send you to jail because of those actions!" Pallette added "But for you to make up for those damages, we're giving you three two choices for you to decide."

"Choices?" Reiha repeated with fear in her voice. "What kind of choices are you talking about?"

"If you want to make up for everything you've done last night, then here's your two opinions." Signas frowned as he continues. "Your first choice is that you can go to jail and think about what you've done. Or you can help us in this war against Sigma and we can forget this whole mess ever occurred. What's your answer?"

"We'll take the second choice!" The three friends exclaimed, wanting to not go to jail for the rest of their lives.

"Good answer, ladies." Signas smirked. "Your lives are too short to spend in a cell." He looks at the two Hunter soldiers guarding them. "Release the handcuffs. They decided to work for us."

"Yes, sir!" The two Hunters saluted at Signas and removed the handcuffs from Enshou and her servants.

"There, you're free." Signas said before he frowned deeper "But if you ever try to pull that stunt again, I won't be so nice the next time! Are we clear?!"

"Crystal clear!" The three gulped in fear at Signas.

"Good, glad that we're on the same page." Signas smirked "Now you three will be heading for X-Estate to be part of the X-Sqaud and as your new home until we can get you back to your world." He turns to the two Hunters. "See that they're escorted to X-Estate and tell them they're now part of their team."

"Yes, sir!" The two Hunters saluted and escorted Enshou and her servants to X-Estate.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

The five exited the elevator and the three girls looked around X-Estate in amazement. They have never seen anything like it and they see X and the gang walking up to them, most of them not too happy to see them.

"Captain X. We're here with three more members for your team." One of the Hunters reported, "Commander Signas ordered us to bring them here and tell you that they're now part of the X-Squad."

"I see, thank you both." X nodded "Tell Commander Signas we'll accept them into our team. Although, after what happened last night, I don't think that some of them are too happy to see them."

"Not to worry, Captain X." The other Hunter smiled "Commander Signas gave them a waring that if they ever pull that stunt again, they'll be behind bars faster then you can say jailbirds." The rest of the team chuckled at the joke.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen." X smiled. "We'll take it from here. You two head back to Hunter Base and tell Commander Signas that everything's under control."

"Yes, sir!" The two Hunters saluted and left.

After the Two Hunters left, X walks up to the three friends and extends his hand out with a smile which caused them to blush from his smile. "Welcome to the X-Squad. I'm the leader of the team, MegaMan X. You can call me X, if you want."

"A pleasure to you, X" Enshou said "I'm sure you already know us, but we'll still tell you. My name is Enshou and these two are my servants, Bunshu and Ganryou." Both Bunshu and Ganryo waved at the gang. Then Houki and Homura walks up to them with angry glares at them.

"Just because we let you three in our team, don't be thinking that we're going to forget what you tried to make us wear!" Houki warned "If you ever try to do that stunt again, we're going to make sure you regret it!"

"We're not going to let you live it down either!" Homura growled in fury "You think we can just forgive you after what you tried to make us wear that stupid and embarrassing thing?! Not on your life! If you ever think on making us wear that again, I'll bury you six feet under and make it look like an accident!"

"It won't happen again!" The three friends panicked "We promise! Just don't hurt us!"

"As long as you three understand that, then there won't be any trouble." Houki said before her tone turned scary "But if you step out of line, you're going to wish you stayed in jail!" The three friends nods in understanding.

"Now that you two got that off your chests." X smiled nervously "How about we give you the tour of our home and find you your rooms." X leads the three friends on the tour of X-Estate.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Neo Tokyo**

* * *

A bright light appears out of nowhere and out comes what appears to be a child, but with a gothic Lolita outfit and wielding an axe. She looks around her new location as both humans and Reploids looks at her with confused expressions.

"What is this place?" She asked "This isn't like the Iron Mountain weapon factory. Just where am I?" Then she hears a voice from behind her.

"Well, what do we have here?" The voice said emotionlessly and the girl turns around. "Looks like we've got another stranger from another world coming here. Today must be my lucky day."

"Sorry to burst you bubble, human!" The girl frowned as she readies her axe. "But your luck has just ran out! Think you can stand against me and my axes? Think again!"

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"This place is just incredible!" Ganryo gasped in awe "Not even Reiha-sama's palace is like this!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, but you're right, Toshi." Enshou nods in agreement. "This place does surpass my palace in everyone way possible."

"Glad you three like it." X smiled "Now that the tour's out of the way, let's find you your rooms." Just before he could show their rooms, his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. What's the situation, Layer?"

"X, there's a battle going on in Sector 3 of Neo Tokyo!" Layer answers him "They say that two girls are fighting there! I can't find one of them in our databanks! Which means that she's from rather world! As for the other one, she must be another of the friends that Homura mentioned! You need to get down there, ASAP!"

"Roger, we'll head there right away!" X cuts the channel and turns to the rest of the team. "There's a battle going on in Sector 3 of Neo Tokyo! We have to head there and make sure on one's hurt and stop that fight!"

"Right!" Everyone yells on agreement and headed for Sector 3.

* * *

Later at Sector 3, the heroes made their way until they found where the battle is at. The saw two girls fighting each other, one wielding a knife and the other wielding an axe. Reina and her group recognized the axe wielder while Homura and the Hanzo girls recognized the knife wielder.

"Ymir?!" Reina and her friends gasped in shock.

"Hikage?!" Homura and the Hanzo girls also gasped in shock.

"You know those two?" X asked the two groups and the nodded. "That's good enough for me!"

"What do you're doing?!" Zero scolded at Ymir. "You should't face the enemy head on!"

"You shut up, blondie!" Ymir yelled back "I was just trying to advertise my axes!"

"Why would you use a not so popular weapon to face me?" Hikage amusedly asked her. "Swords are more popular than axes because of their easy to use weight."

"That's what you think!" Ymir snapped at her "Axes will soon take this world!" She charged towards Hikage, but she easily defeats Ymir by kicking her in the chest and knocked her towards the group.

"You're a worthy rival to me that I've beaten before." Katsuragi glares at her "I also know that you wouldn't fall under Sigma's control so easily."

"Sigma's ideal omnivores is absolute." Hikage taunted her "I'll take great pleasure in killing you, your friends and Homura!"

"Hang in there, Hikage." Homura frowns "I will set you free and save the rest of my friends!"

"Is that so?" Hikage smiled darkly as she readies her knife. "Secret Ninja Art: The Stabbing!" She disappeared.

"What in the…?" Nanael gawked as Hikage reappeared behind her.

"Behind you!" Katsurgi and Homura yelled. Nanael took notice and flew away from Hikage.

"Heh, you're not bad…" Hikage smiled as she licked her knife and glared at her foes. "No wonder you're giving Lord Sigma so much trouble in the past…"

"Stop and think about what you're doing, Hikage!" Char pleaded. "You're under Sigma's control! You need to fight it! Don't you have any emotions at all?!"

"Emotions?" Hikage looked at Char with a emotionless look. "Do I have emotions? I don't understand it at all."

"W-What?" Char gasped.

"That's the thing. Hikage here has no emotions whatsoever except for that other time when she was young." Homura got out her katanas and charged towards Hikage and both were locked in a dance of blades with Homura giving out the most hits out of the two.

"Humm… You gotten stronger, traitor.' Hikage smirked emotionlessly as she leaped up in the air "I need to step up my game a bit… Super Secret Ninja Art: The Splashing!" She slashed her knife seveval times, resulting in dark scikles.

"W-Watch out!" Ryubi panicked as the gang took cover from the energy sickles.

"Man, she's stronger than she looks!" Ling grunted.

"I beaten her before and I will do it again and save her!" Katsurgi charged towards Hikage and yelled out "Sevret Ninja Art: Tornado Spindle!" She does some breakdancing moves resulting in a huge tornado that hit Hikage for medium damage.

"Holy moley!" Makie gawked as her eyes turned white dotted. "I didn't know Miss Katsurgi can do that!"

"I admit, her breakdancing moves had us fooled for a moment." Ayaka blinked.

"Katsurgi… You gotten stronger as well… I always knew you would become strong from being a weakling…" Hikage said emotionlessly as she charged towards Kat and both were locked in a fury of blows with either side getting damage. X charged up his X-Buster and fired a charged shot at Hikage, forcing her to leap away. Hikage saw the gang aiming their weapons at her.

"…Very well." Hikage smirked emotionlessly again. "I'll spare your lives for now… But you're only delaying the inevitable… Soon, His ideal omniverse will become a reality…" She got out a smoke ball and smashes it into the ground, resulting in smokescreen, forcing the gang to cover their mouthes and noses. When the smokescreen subsided, Hikage was gone.

"Hikage…" Homura lowered her head despondently.

"We'll worry about her later." Cecilia reassured her. "Right now, we need to take Reina and her friends' friend back to X-Estate to recover."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Cold Hearted Assassin: Attack of the Brainwashed Sadstic Haruka!**

**A/N: How do you like the filler chapters so far? Well, next up, our heroes battle Irma and get her on their side and battle the brainwashed Haruka. So stay tuned for more Mega Updates.**


	202. The Cold Hearted Assassin

**Chapter 202: The Cold Hearted Assassin: Attack of the Brainwashed Sadstic Haruka!**

* * *

The next day after the battle with Hikage, Ymir was able to recover from the scuffle with her. X and the gang decided to tell her about the world she's in and about thier mortal enemy, Sigma.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but thanks for helping me out yesterday." Ymir bowed in gratitude "I still could've taken her out myself without anyone's help."

"You could've been hurt or worse if you keep fighting her!" Homura growled "Hikage clearly had the upper hand during your fight. She's much more faster than you and can easily end you before you can blink."

"Still, it's great to see you again, Ymir." Reina smiled "We're just glad to you still in one piece."

"You didn't think that something like that can keep me down, did you?" Ymir asked her with a smug smirk "I'm just surprised to see all of you here. I guess this is were you've been."

"That's about right." Risty answers her with a grin. "Thanks to X and the gang, we've been doing pretty good."

"I can see that." Ymir nods as she looks around. "I wonder what's it like being here? This place sure does look really amazing."

"Glad that you like our home." X smiles at her "How about we give you the tour and show you to your room."

* * *

After giving Ymir the tour of X-Estate and showing her room for her to sleep in, she decided to explore the household and see what it has to offer. She walks into the living room and saw Ling and Yue playing Ultra Street Fighter 4 on the PS4.

"Hey, you two." Ymir called out to them as she looked at the game. "What's that you're doing? It looks like they're fighting, but in the most over the top fashion."

"It's called Street Fighter." Ling answers her "It's a video game that's known to be revolutionary for its time since the first entry in the series centuries ago."

"It's also know for it's over the top fighting style." Yue added "Every fighter have thier own fighting style and combos for you to master. Want to try it for yourself?"

"Don't mind if I do." Ymir smiled and Yue gives her the second controller and sits next to Ling.

As the game begins, both girls picked thier fighters, Ling was Chun-Li and Ymir was Sakura, and they picked the stage to fight in. As the match begins, Ymir was getting her butt kicked by Ling as her character was being tossed like a rag doll by Ling's character from Chun-Li's lighting fast kicks, her Ultra Combos and her being unskilled at video games. After her character being tossed around like a rag doll, she lost three consecutive times.

* * *

A little later, she enters the kitchen and finds Martha making lunch for everyone.

"Hello, miss Ymir." Martha smiled at her "How are you doing this fine afternoon? I can see that you're back on your feet."

"It'll take a lot more then that to keep me down." Ymir smirked "I can take any foe with one hand tied behind my back!"

"I'm sure you can." Martha nods. "How about you take your enthusiasm and help me with making lunch for everyone? It's about time to eat."

"Leave it to me!" Ymir smirked again. "So what do I have to do?"

"How about you start by helping me carry the drinks to the table?" Martha asked and gives her a tray with drinks. "Just be careful not to spill anything. We don't want anyone slipping like in an Animaniacs cartoon."

"I have no idea what you said, but leave it to me!" Ymir nods and makes her way to the table. "I'll make sure none of the drinks spill and bring them to the table safe and sound."

As Ymir makes her way to the table, she trips over her feet and Martha tries to catch her, but she regains her balance and continues to the table. As she gets closer to the table, she trips again and this time, she couldn't rebalance herself and falls to the floor. This time, Martha was able to catch her with amazing reflexes in one arm and the tray and drinks in the other arm and none of them spilling. Ymir looked at her with shock and amazed look on her face.

"How did you do that?!" Ymir asked in awe "That was just just incredible! But aren't you just a maid?"

"Let's just say, I wasn't always the maid here." Martha answers her "I was a different person before I was hired to be a maid to the Sohma family and it was the peace and quiet that I longed for."

"Do you ever want to go back?" Ymir asked her "Back to how you were before you became a maid?"

"No. I am fine at being a maid. Thank you for your concern. But next time, be careful." Martha smiled softly.

"Y-Yeah. I'll keep that in mind." Ymir nodded with a nervous smile.

* * *

Later at lunch, the otherworlders of Arc 10 decided to ask how X and the IS girls met and their relationship with one another. Asuna was the first to ask them.

"So X, how did you and Houki's group met?" Asuna asked him "From what I can tell, you guys have together for a long time." Everyone nods in agreement with Asuna.

"Heh, knew this was coming a mile away." X smiled. "I'll start from the beginning. Not long after I was found by Dr. Cain, we found Houki and her friends in suspended animation under the ruins of the old IS Academy."

"You mean the same school that we saw when Goldras sent us back in time?" Alec asked him.

"The very same place." X answers him before continuing. "We brought them to the hospital to be cured from their coma after the Phantom Virus Tragedy. When they woke up and saw me, they thought I was one of their enemies and tried to attack me. I tried to tell them that they were in the future, but they didn't believe me and escaped from the hospital to find the truth for themselves and I had to track them down to the one place they're familiar with, Ichika Orimura's old house. When they found that Ichika died, they realized that I was telling the truth about them being in the future and everyone they knew are gone, but they also know that Ichika died a hero. After they calmed down, I took it upon myself to become their guardian and teach them how to live their new lives here in the future. When we went out to dinner, we've encountered our first Maverick and I was able to stop him before he could hurt himself, us or anyone else. When we got back home, we saw a news report about similar cases where Reploids are going berserk and attacking humans which the government later dubbed them as Mavericks. Dr. Cain decided to create an organization called the Maverick Hunters to fight against the Mavericks and keep the peace of the world. He also created Sigma to be the leader of the Maverick Hunters and was supposed to be immune to the virus that's been spreading and infecting Reploids. When Ling and Sigma were called in to investigate an old laboratory to find the source of the virus and discovered it was Zero. When Ling went inside the lab to help Sigma, she found him being brutally beaten down by Zero until Sigma saw his chance to end the fight by punching a glowing W on Zero's helmet and rendering him unconscious. After the fight, both Sigma and Zero were brought back to Hunter Base where Zero was examined and repaired and no longer carried the virus and he became our friend and ally, but Ling was still afraid of him. As for Sigma, he was acting strange since his fight with Zero and left the base to parts unknown where he later met with Vile, another Hunter, and told him about his plans to build a Reploid utopia and how Reploids have an untaped potential and humans are holding them back. Vile went along with this plan and became his right hand man and together they would wipe out all human life to create a paradise for Reploids. Not long after Zero became part of our team, Sigma launched missiles at Africa and killed many innocent humans and Reploids while destroying the city in the process. Then he later declared war on the humans and made himself the ruler of the omniverse and stole a project that Dr. Cain was working on to create peace with other worlds. I asked Dr. Cain to let me join the Maverick Hunters and stop Sigma from taking over the omniverse. I asked Houki and her friends if they want to help me stop him and they agreed to and ever since then, we've been fight against Sigma in nine wars and this could be the last time we can finally end him and his insane plans once and for all!"

"Wow, that's quite the story there." Negi gasped. "You've been fighting this Sigma for that long and he seems to come back for more. He must be really persistent in trying to take over the omniverse."

"If he finds out about our world.: Randy frowned "Not only the humans would be wiped out, I hate to see what he would do to the Pokemon. He would use them as nothing more than fighting tools and not living beings! We can't let him have his way with our worlds!" Alec nods in agreement with Randy.

"The same for us!" Kan'u agrees "If he found our world, he'll finish what Ukitsu started when he used the Terra-cotta Warriors against us!" The rest of the Koihime crew also nods in agreement.

"And us as well" Reina also agrees "Once he finds our world, not only the humans are affected, but the dwarves, angels and elves are all affected by his plans! He mustn't succeed in his goals!" Reina's group nods in agreement as well.

"He's already taken over our world with those monsters." Asuna growled as she pounded her fists together. "But we can get it back from him after we kick his butt out of orbit and make him pay for that!" The rest of Class 3-A nods in agreement.

"He also did the same to our world, thanks to Temperor." Louise frowned as well. "But we can also get it back from him once we defeat him once and for all!" Louise's group also nods in agreement.

"Don't think you're leaving us out!" Homura growled. "Not only we have to protect our home from him, but I also have a score to settle with him for brainwashing my friends into working for him!" The Hanzo girls nods in agreement as well.

"If he found his way to our world." Shion frowned deeper "I shudder to think what he could do. We can't let him have his way with our worlds like he owns it!" MOMO and KOS-MOS nods in agreement.

"Thank you, everyone." X smiles at them "We're glad to have each and every one of you to help us. I know we can stop Sigma from his insane plans and save the omniverse from his clutches once and for all!"

* * *

Later in the day, Laura decides to head out to Neo Tokyo and invites Kazumi, Nowa, Reina, Ryubi, Sousou, MOMO, Hibari, Randy, Alec, Homura, Tiffia and Risty to accompany her. They later arrived at a smoothie shop and hang out.

"This drink is so cold!" Ryubi burred. "It's almost like you're drinking ice."

"You better not drink too fast or you're going to get a brain freeze." Alec warns her her, but it was already too late as she clutched and rubs her forehead.

"Too late." Homura smirked. "She already has it. Next time, warn her a little faster."

"Will do." Alec grinned and everyone laughs at Ryubi and her brain freeze.

"Is she really suppose to be the leader of Kan'u's army and her older sister?" Sousou asked with a confused expression "I'm having a hard time believing that."

"Oh come on! Don't be so hard on her." Risty scolded. "She just having fun like the rest of us here. You don't have to be so mean to her." Everyone nods in agreement.

As they continue having thier smoothies, Kazumi decided to ask Laura about something.

"Hey, Laura. I want to know something." Kazumi begins to ask her "What was your past like? Ya know, before you met Ichika and the others."

"I guess it was bound to come up sooner or later." Laura sighed as she began. "I'll start from the beginning. Unlike the rest of you, except for MOMO, I wasn't born into the world. I was created to be a super soldier by the German government and was genetically altered to perform tasks no ordinary soldier can do. I was also the commander to the German IS special forces. I was trained under Chifuyu Orimura, Ichika's older sister, after I went into a depression for not being the strongest and saw her as my hero and role modal. I'm sure that you're all wondering why I have an eyepatch on all the time, right?" Everyone nods. "I'll show you." She lifts up her eyepatch to reveal a glowing yellow eye and everyone gasped in shock. "This was the result of a failed nanomachine experiment that was ment to help me pilot my IS better."

"You can't just get better by taking shortcuts like that!" Randy told her sternly. "You have to work hard to become better and you feel a great deal so satisfaction when you finally reach that goal."

"That's the same thing Asuna said to Negi." Kazumi nods in agreement with Randy. "She always tells him that he shouldn't use his magic to take shortcuts or make things easier. He has to work for it and earn it himself."

"After meeting Ichika and the others, I realized I was doing that the wrong way." Laura said before continuing. "When I asked her what makes her strong, she told me that she has someone to protect and that's what gives her the strength she needs. Because of how I was trained, I scoffed at that answer and I wanted to find the person that made her weak. That's the real reason I was enrolled into the IS Academy and it was to punish Ichika for making Chifuyu weak and for making her withdraw from the 2nd Mondo Grooso. At that time, I didn't realize the real reason for her withdrawing the match and that's to protect him because he was kidnapped. While during my time at IS Academy, I fought Ichika, Ling, Cecila and Char in the class tournament and was able to defeat both Ling and Cecilia. But when I got to both Ichika and Char, they were able to overpower me because they planed a strategy beforehand and were able to back me into a corner. Then I removed my eyepatch and activated my VT-System from within my IS which also causes me to go berserk. It was thanks to Ichika that I was able to stop and calm down. I realized what Chifuyu sees in him and I fell in love with him. His strength was the freedom to choose and helping those around him. After that, I decided to be his bodyguard to protect him from the other girls in the academy and made him my wife." Everyone was confused on the last part of Laura's story.

"Wait, did I hear that right?" Homura asked with white dotted eyes. "Did you say he's your wife? Shouldn't that be the other way around because he's a guy and you're a girl? That just sounds weird!"

"Like I said, he's my wife." Laura smirked. "After that, you can guess what happens later."

"That's just really sad." Hibari lowered her head despondently "You must've had an awful time with those German meanies! They should know that they can't mess with a person's life like that!"

"It's alright, Hibari." Laura smiles at her "Thanks to Ichick and the others, I now know that life is more important that war." She looks at the clock in the wall of the smoothie shop. "Looks like it's time for us to head back. Let's go back to X-Esatte." Everyone nods in agreement and left the smoothie shop. While on their way back to X-Esatte, Laura stops on her tracks and tensed.

"Laura, what's wrong?" MOMO asked her "Is there a problem?"

"Get down!" Laura shouted and everyone dodged a swipe from a woman. Reina and her group recognized their attacker.

"Irma?!" Reina, Nowa and Risty gasped in shock.

"You know her?" Randy asked them as he gets his Pokeballs ready.

"We do know her." Reina answers him "Her name is Irma and she the leader of the Assassins of the Fang, the Queen's secret police charged to with taking out contenders who might be a threat to the Continent."

"Looks like this is were you and your group's been, Reina." Irma frowned "Now it's time for me to finish what I started back in our world!"

"We'll see about that, lady!" Alec glared at her and brings out Tyrunt and Gabite's Pokeballs. "Tyrunt! Gabite! I choose you!" Both Tyrunt and Gabite emerged from their Pokeballs.

"Luxray! Rhyperior! I choose you!" Randy shouted and threw Luxray and Rhyperior's Pokeballs.

"This might be really interesting." Irma muttered. "Let's see if you can defeat me!" She charged at the group and the battle begins

* * *

**IRMA (Theme: Trap Phantasam from MegaMan ZX or MegaMan ZX Advert)**

* * *

Laura switched to her RepArmor and got out her greatsword and Irma clashed blades with her. "A child fighting? Shouldn't you head home to your parents?" Irma scoffed.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Looks are deciving?'" Laura countered as she broke her greatsword free from Irma's dagger and used her greatsword's hilt to headbutt Irma, knocking her back a little.

"Interesting… You are no rookie in fighting, are you?" Irma muttered as she threw daggers at Laura who leaped above them. Reina saw her chance and slashed Irma three times, but Irma counterattacked by slashing her two times.

"Lou! Help me!" Nowa yelled as the pink monkey that was with Nowa when she and Alleyne came into the MegaMan X world formed a makeshift barrier around her waist as Irma tried to slash her, but Lou detached himself from Nowa's waist and got onto Irma's head.

"Get off of me you wretched ape!" Irma growled as she tried to get Lou off of her. Ryubi and Sousou combined their attacks to give Irma bigger damage.

"Take this!" MOMO yelled as she fired wind ether shots at Irma, giving her medium damage. Tiffia used void magic to add in the hurt to Irma. Irma threw more daggers at Tiffa, but Rhyperior got in the way and blocked the daggers.

"Rhyperior, use Earthqauke!" Randy ordered.

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior said its name as he stomps on the ground, making an earthquake that made Irma lose her balance.

"Gabite! Use Dragon Rush!" Alec ordered as Gabite grunted in response as it used Dragon Rush on Irma, giving her medium damage.

"Luxray! Use Thunder!" Randy ordered. Luxray growled in response as he fired a lightning bolt at Irma, shocking her, making her scream in pain.

"H-How dare you?!" Irma snarled as she charged towards Hibari who panicked but Homura and Risty got in front of her and they combined their attacks to give Irma some pain.

"Reina…" Laura whispered to her. Reina paid attention to her. "When you distract Irma, I'll handcuff her. These state of the art handcuffs are known to render a criminal or Maverick immobile, but they can still speak, but cannot move until the handcuffs are removed."

"Got it." Reina nodded as she charged towards Irma and clashed weapons with her. Laura saw her chance and she handcuffed Irma while she was off guard. Irma started to feel heavy as she fell on her knees and cannot move a inch, she struggled to move, but cannot.

* * *

After Laura was able to handcuff Irma, everyone walks up to her, but still had their weapons and Pokemon at the ready incase she tried anything on them. Laura walks up to Irma and kneels down to face her.

"Ya know, it's kind of funny and ironic at the same time." Laura smiled slightly. "I'm friends with another assassin and we never fought like this. I guess it's because he has more important things to worry about."

"Wait, you're friends with another assassin?" Irma asked her with a scowl. "Why would you be friends with an assassin?! An assassin should not have any friends, only enemies! He's a disgrace to the assassins!"

"Don't you dare badmouth my friend!" Laura growled. "He's not digress at all! Altair's more open to us then you and he's glad to have us as his friends!"

"You said that he's got more important things to worry about, right?" Irma asked again "What could he be worried about rather then being what he's trained for?"

"He's on a mission to protect his home from the Templars." Laura answers her "He wants to make sure they don't rule the world and ruin everyone's lives! While you're trying to find threats to your world, he's fighting the threat on a daily basis. If you want to eliminate the real threat, then how about you join us and help us stop Sigma?"

"Why should I waste my time with someone like this Sigma?" Irma asked with a frown. "If it's not worth my time, then you can count me out of this."

"Because if you don't help us." Laura answers her sternly "Not only Reina and her friends are affected, so will your group! You don't want that to happen, now do you?"

Irma closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds. Then she reopens her eyes and looked at Laura. "You make a good point there. If I don't deal with this Sigma, then my group won't stand a chance against him. You win, I'll join you. Now can you remove these restraints off me?"

"I don't know about that." Homura frowned as she crossed her arms "If we do that, you just might attack us when we let our guard down. I say we keep her like that."

"I give you my word that I won't attack." Irma reassured her. "If this other assassin sees her as a friend, then I can take his word and hers. I swear it on my life and my honor."

Laura nods in agreement and removes the handcuffs from Irma and she stands up to stretch her arms from being in the handcuffs for a couple of minutes. "Now that I've set you free, will you honor your word and help us in the war against Sigma?"

"I give you my word." Irma smiled slightly. "Besides, if you can be friends with another assassin. Then he must really trust and respect you. I wonder what his fighting style like?" Then they heard a laugh and a voice.

"If you really want to know about that…" The voice said sadstically "Then I guess you'll just have to die!" The group were able to dodge a barrage of potions and looked up to see a girl with a white lab coat, brown hair with a pink ribbon and a pink and white outfit. Homura and Hibari insanely recognized her.

"Haruka?!" Homura and Hibari gasped in shock.

"You know this person?" Irma asked them and got her dagger ready.

"Yeah, she's one of my friends." Homer answers her "We've been ambushed and captured by this alien freak named Temperor! He brought us to Sigma and puts us under his control! I'm the only one that's been freed from his control, but the rest of my friends are still under his influence!"

"Oh, Homura. Come back to us." Haruka smirked as she crossed her arms. "If you do, I can promise you that Sigma will forgive you and make you a big reward for infiltrating the Hunters."

"Like heck I would!" Homura snapped at her "I will never go back to that monster! He's just only using you to get what he wants! When he's finish with you, he'll just toss you away like yesterday's trash and he won't give anything in return!"

"I guess that's too bad." Haruka frowned and puppets appears out of nowhere. "Then I suppose there's only one way to handle this. And that's to destroy you, traitor! Now my puppets, attack!" She orders her puppets to attack the heroes and the battle begins.

* * *

**HARUKA (Theme: Haruka's Theme from Senran Kagura Burst)**

* * *

"Take this!" Reina yelled as she slashed a puppet in half with her sword. Irma already made quick work of another puppet. Ryubi used her sword to slice a puppet into bits. Sousou used her scythe to slice another puppet into pieces.

"Gabite! Use Dragon Breath!" Alec issued as Gabite nodded as he breathes out a powerful breath attack that destroyed the rest of the puppets.

Hibari couldn't help but glare at Haruka who smirked at her. "Well, well, well… The weakling of the Hanzo Academy is here to be killed by your's truly?"

"I…I beat you before, Haruka…" Hibari got into a battle stance. "And I will beat you again!"

"Hmph!" Haruka sneered as robotic claws appeared out of nowhere underneath her cloak. "Your victory on me in our world was a fluke. Even though I don't remember when you beat me, but I serve Lord Sigma since he founded me. So I will take care of you and that traitor, Homura."

"Haruka…" Homura frowned as she readies her katanas. "I will save you and the others even if I have to sacrifice my life to do so! Hibari! Are you ready?!"

"Y-Yes!" Hibari nodded as she got into a battle stance.

"Not alone, you won't!" Laura went to her friends' side and got ready as well.

"Nowa is ready, too!" Nowa nods with determination as she twirled her staff to get ready.

"I'll have Luxray help out as well!" Randy agrees as Luxray got near his friends and glared at Haruka.

"Very well then." Haruka smirked as she leaped up and shouted out "Secret Ninja Art: Scatter Love!" She flung out lots of test tubes that contain deadly explosive chemicals that the heroes have to dodge. They watched the test tubes exploded and make a small crator in horror.

"She's nuts!" Risty gawked.

"That's the thing about Haruka. She's one of the best in my former school and she is a mad genius to boot." Homura charged towards Haruka "But like Hibari, I beaten her before! Secret Ninja Art: Charging Ahead of Others!" She charged towards Haruka and unleashed a fury of fierce attacks on Haruka, but she blocked them with her robotic claws.

"Is that all? You gone soft Homura." Haruka taunted. However, she was slashed in the back by Laura. "Ack!" Haruka gawked before she glared at Laura. "How dare you! I know all about you, Bodewig… Sigma told me that you were a genetic super soldier and one of the best IS Pilots to boot. He will surely reward me if I bring him your corpse!" She made her robot claws lashed rapidly at Laura who stood firm and blocked every attack.

"Hey you! Leave Laura alone!" Nowa yelled as she charged towards Haruka, but Haruka noticed her and used her robot claw to grab her. "Ack! L-Let go!"

"Heh… Another weakling like Hibari… How original." Haruka smirked, but Risty used her mace to destroy the claw holding Nowa. "You barbarian! Do you know how much those robot claws cost?!" Haruka glared fiercely at Risty.

"Why don't you shut up and let us free you from that creep Sigma's control?!" Risty snarled as Irma leaped above her and clashed with Haruka, but Haruka blocked every attack with her single robot claw.

"Luxray! Use Bite!" Randy ordered as Luxray used Bite on Haruka, but she evaded it and threw more test tubes at the gang, they dodged it again.

"Tyrunt! Use Dragon Claw!" Alec ordered as Tyrunt slashed Haruka with Dragon Claw. MOMO used more wind ether on Haruka, adding in more damage.

"Time to end this!" Laura yelled as she charged towards Haruka and slashed her three times, but it didn't break the control device on Haruka, but it damaged it slightly, but Haruka is still under Sigma's control.

Haruka kneeled down as she looked at the heroes aiming their weapons and the Pokemon glaring at her. Haruka smirked as she stood up and crossed her arms. "Not bad, but I haven't shown you my true power. But I rather wait until the last moment. You're only delaying the inevitable. Soon, the omniverse will belong to Him and you won't stand a chance when the new omnivers begins!" She taunted as she warped out of sight.

"Homura, don't worry. We'll save Haruka, I promised." Randy reassured her.

"Yeah. You're right. We will save her and my friends next time." Homura smiled slightly.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Weapon Shopkeeper and her Son! Attack of the Brainwashed Mirai!**

**A/n: How do you like this chapter? Next up, our heroes meet Cattelya and her son, Rana and they fight the brainwashed Mirai, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	203. The Weapon Shopkeeper And Her Son!

**Chapter 203: The Weapon Shopkeeper and her Son! Attack of the Brainwashed Mirai!**

* * *

After recruiting Irma into the Hunters and battling Haruka, the heroes returned to X-Estate to rest up for thier next mission. When they arrived, they were greeted by small catlike robots that looks like X, Zero, Axl, Malcolm and the seven IS girls. One of them holds up a sign that says "Welcome back." And Laura kneels down to pet it.

"We're back, little one." Laura smiled. "We had a little trouble on the way, but it wasn't anything we can handle. How about you go and tell the others that we're back?" The Laura Assist-A-Roid salutes to her and left in the opposite direction while the rest of them stayed behind. Irma was in a state of shock at the sight of the Assist-A-Roids.

"W-What are these thing?!" Irma asked in shock "These things look like cats, but why are they metal?"

"They're called Assist-A-Roids." Laura answers her "They were personally built and given to us by our friends, the Catians. They help us with the chores around the house. As you can tell, they were built by the Catians to look like us. Except for the other four because we had the Assist-A-Roids build them for our new members of the team."

Irma continues to look at them and hearts started to appear in her eyes. Then, out of nowhere, she grabs the other Assist-A-Roids into a crushing hug. "SO CUTE!" She shouted in delight and startled everyone else. "These are just the cutest little creatures I've ever seen! I just want to take them home with me and never let them out of my sight!" As she continues to smother the Assist-A-Roids with love and affection, she realized that everyone else was watching her and she turns around to see them with white doted eyes and sweat drops. She dropped the Assist-A-Roids back onto the ground and regained her composure, but it was already too late for that. "You all didn't see that display I did just now, did you?" The rest of the group nodded and she blushed bright red.

"I never saw that side of you before, Irma." Reina muttered. "Who would've guessed that you loved cats?"

"I certainly didn't know about that." Risty nods in agreement. "I always thought that she was a serious, no nonsense person that can deal with anyone her way. I never knew you had a soft spot for cats."

"Well, that was out of nowhere." Kazumi stuttered. "I really didn't see that one coming. Good thing I caught the whole thing on camera!" She shows her camera to everyone that shows a picture of Irma smothering the Assist-A-Roids with love.

"That was weird." Homura muttered as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "That wasn't really something I would expect from an assassin like you."

* * *

Not long after that awkard moment, Irma decided to explore X-Estate and see what it has to offer. She enters the living room and sees Ling, Yue, Katsuragi and Risty playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U. Ling was playing as Peach, Katsuragi was playing as Bowser, Yue was playing as Luigi and Risty was playing as Rosalina. They were racing on Mount Wario and were almost to the finish line.

"This is the homestretch to the finish line!" Katsuragi grinned as she steadly holds her Wiimote. "The one who wins this race will face Ling in the finals!"

"I'm going to win that prize!" Yue countered as she readies herself. "If I can win this and the finals against Ling, then I'll be the winner!"

"Not going to happen, Yue!" Risty retorted as she focus on the screen. "I'm going to be the one to race her in the finals! I'll be the winner of this contest!"

"That would be the day!" Ling grinned eagerly as she grips the Wii U Gamepad. "I'm not going to give up my title that easily! You're going to need a lot more then that to race me!"

"What's going on here?" Irma asked them "Are you racing or something?"

"Hey, Irma. What's up?" Ling greets her "How are you doing? How do you like our home?"

"It's impressive, to tell you the truth." Irma smiled slightly. "Not even the Queen of our world has this kind of place."

"Glad you like it." Risty smiled brightly while focusing on the TV. "That's what we thought when we got here. It's been a real blast!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Katsuragi agrees "This place is just awesome! You can do anything you want to do here!"

"I can defiantly see that." Irma nods. "So what's this that you're doing?"

"We're playing Mario Kart 8." Ling answers her "Becasue I won the last contest, everyone's been wanting to beat me. If one of them can win this race, then they can could have a chance to race against me. Want to try it for yourself?"

"I don't know if I can." Irma answers her as she shifted nervously. "I'm not too familiar with this."

"Not to worry." Risty smiled. "We can teach you how to play. Tell you what, how about if one of us loses this race, you can join in after that?"

"That seems fair." Yue agrees "That way, we can have a fair chance to race against Ling." Everyone nods in agreement.

"If you say so, then I'll join you." Irma nods in agreement and sits on the sofa next to Katsuragi and watched them continue on the race.

As the four girls make there way towards the finish line, Risty, Katsuragi and Yue were fighting to cross the finish line. But Ling's hand was nearing the A Button and pressed it to launch Red Shells at them and made them swerve out of control for Ling to zoom through the opening. However, Katsuragi has a trick up her sleeves as she regained her balance and used a Red Mushroom to catch up to Ling and they were neck and neck to the finish line. As they got closer, Katsuragi grabs one of the power up boxes and she gets Banana peels and activates them to make Ling slip up and swerved out of control as Katsuragi and took the checkered flag.

"Oh, yeah! I won!" Katsuragi cheered for herself. "That means I get to race against Ling in the finals! Now I can finally beat you and take back the Special Cup from you!"

"You may have won this race, but it's not over yet!" Ling smirked. "You still have to win one more race in order for you to take the Special Cup from me! That reminds me, since the race is over and Katsuragi won, who's the loser?" Yue raised her hand and lowers her head in defeat. "Guess that means you should hand your controller to Irma."

"Well, a deal's a deal." Yue smiled slightly. "Looks lie I'm out of the contest, but I'll be back for more later on!"

"I'll be looking forward to that day." Ling grinned/ and turns to Irma. "Looks like you're the new challenger to the Special Cup. I can't wait to race against you in the finals."

"Don't think I'm going to give up that easily!" Irma countered with a smirk "You may be the champion now, but I'm going to knock you off your throne!" She takes the controller from Yue and sits between Ling and Risty. "Time for you to be dethroned!"

"We'll see about that!" Ling countered back and choose Cloudtop Cruise to be part of the semifinals.

At the start of the race, a Lakitu comes into the scene with the starting light and he starts counting down for the race to start. As soon as the lights turn to green, the race begins and they left the starting line and zoomed down the track. Irma was having trouble controlling her character, Cat Mario, but thanks to Yue's help, she was able to catch up to the rest of the other racers. It was the final lap as Irma, Katsuragi and Risty were heading for the homestretch, but Ling had a trick up her sleeves and launched a Bob-omb at them and exploded that sends them flying into the air and crossed the finish line.

"Better luck next time, ladies!" Ling grinned as she did the V for Victory sign. "Looks like I'm still the champion!"

"You're going down next time, Ling!" Katsuragi shouted with a smug grin. "I'm not going to give up that easily! The next time we race, the Special Cup is as good as mine!"

"Why do they call it the Special Cup?" Irma asked "Is it really that special?"

"They call it the Special Cup is because it's one of the cups in the game." Yue answers her "It's a grand prix of eight cups in the game. Ever since Ling won the Special Cup, which is also the final and hardest cup to win, she's been the reining champion of the Special Cup."

"I see." Irma nods in understanding. "So it's nothing more than a race for entreatment. But why are they trying to surpass each other?"

"That's just their competitive sides doing all the talking." Risty answers her "They're just having the most fun out of the rest of us and are still really good friends at the end of it all."

* * *

Not long after the fun and games with Ling and the others, Zero came by X-Estate to visit and sees Irma walking towards him.

"So you're the new friend that Laura and the others managed to convince to be on our side, right?" Zero asked her.

"That's me." Irma answers him "And I suppose that you must eb this Zero that everyone's been talking about? You really look the part of a seasoned warrior."

"I'm flattered to hear that from you." Zero smiled at her "So what's the reason for you to come up to me?"

"I want to ask you if you can duel with me." Irma offered "I want to see if you are good as they say."

"I would be happy to ablodge to your request." Zero nods "But I would prefer not to use my Z-Saber." Irma looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why would you not want to fight me with your weapon?" Irma asked him "Are you trying to hold back or something?"

"Let's just say that it wouldn't be fair if I use something that would give me the advantage." Zero answers her and got into battle stance.

"If that's your choice." Irma nods in understanding and got into battle stance. "Then I should respect it."

Both fighters stared each other down and tried to read their thoughts. "Let's go!" Both fighters shouted charged at each other.

* * *

Later in the day, Houki was walking down the hall until she spots Randy siting on the sofa by himself and looking at a photo with himself when he was younger and three other people she's not familiar with. She walks up to Randy and sits next to him on the sofa which started also startled him a little.

"Hey, Randy. What's you looking at?" Houki asked him "Who are those people in the picture?"

"Ahh, Houki! I didn't hear you coming!" Randy gawked as he jumped a little before calming down. "Don't surprised me like that. I thought you were someone else."

"Sorry about that." Houki apologized. "You were so focused on the photo, I guess I startled you. So who are they on the picture?"

"They're my family back when it was a family." Randy answers her "The woman you see is my mom. The man next to her is my dad. The third person you see is my older sister. And there's me between my mom and sister."

"Wow, that's quite the family you have." Houki whistled. "They look like nice people, but what did you mean about back when it was still a family?"

"My mom died when I was still a kid." Randy answers her with a sad frown. "She caught a terrible illness and the doctors were too late to save her."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your mother." Houki lowers her head "What about you father and sister? What happened to them?"

"My dad just when up and left us alone." Randy frowned as he clenched his fist. "He said that he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore and just left like that!"

"That's just cruel and self-centered!" Houki growled. "His wife died and he just leaves his kids behind like that! Your mother deserved someone better then him!"

"That's what I thought!" Randy agrees "Ever since he left, it's been my sister and me living by ourselves. She had to watch over me and care for me in mom's place. Although, there are sometimes where my sister would be indifferent towards me and she would always seem so angry at me."

"That sounds just like Ichika and Chifuyu." Houki whispered. "He has a similar experience in being abandoned by his father and was raised by his sister."

"Did you say something, Houki?" Randy asked her confusedly.

"Randy. Even thought that you still think that your sister's always angry at you." Houki said to him before asking "Do you still love and care for her?"

"Of course I still love her!" Randy nods vigorlouslly "She's the only family I have left! I don't want to be alone without her!"

"And I'm sure she still loves you as well." Houki reassured him with a smile. "I had this friend named Ichika and he was a lot like you. His parents abandoned him and his older sister, who was also my teacher, Chifuyu, when they were younger. Even though that she was indifferent to him, she still loves him because he's the only family she has and the same for him. They had to deal with many problems before and during her retirement from being an IS pilot and being our teacher. So even though that you two still have problems, just know that you two still have each other and that's all that matters."

"You're right, Houki!" Randy smiled softly "I should be glad that we still have each other! So even if there's problems between us, we still have each other and that's all that matters. Thanks for that, Houki. You really helped me out."

"You're welcome, Randy." Houki smiled at him "I had a little help before from Oichi. He showed me that even though my family are gone, I still have another family, my friends. He was there for me when one of our enemies called my sister a demon and said the ISes were the reason for the Phantom Virus Tragedy. Thanks to him, I was able to mend the broken ties with my sister, Tabane and my family regained their honor with the people."

"You must really love this Oichi guy, don't you?" Randy asked her. "I'm glad that you were able to regain your family's honor and mend your relationship with your sister. Maybe when I get back to Unova, I'll patch things up with my sister."

"I'm sure she would like that." Houki smiled "And yes, I do love Oichi with all my heart. I'm glad I was able to help you." Both Houki and Randy hugged each other and unbeknownst to them, Homura was eavesdropping on them and couldn't help but smile at them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Neo Tokyo, Char, Yagyu and Axl were walking back to X-Estate with bags of groceries for Martha to make dinner tonight.

"Good thing we got to the grocery store before it gotten too crowded." Char smiled. "We've managed to get some great deals on everything we got. Looks like we won't have to worry about food for awhile."

"You said it, Char." Axl agrees "We were lucky to get have gotten everything at pretty good prices."

"Indeed." Yagyu also agrees "With all the food and beverages we obtained, we'll be covered for awhile now."

As they continued down the block, they rounded a corner until Char bumps into something huge and fell onto the sidewalk and dropped her grocery bags. Axl and Yagyu ran up to her and puts down their bags to see if she's alright. The trio looked ahead of them to see a woman with long, black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes covered by glasses and wearing a tight, purple apron like dress. Behind the woman is a young boy with the same hair and eye colors, a purple and white hairpiece and a purple outfit that looks like a dress. The boy was also frighten by Axl and Yagyu because Axl was wearing a strange armor and Yagyu has an eyepatch.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman apologized. "Let me and my son help you up. Rana, you grab her left arm and I'll take her right."

"Ok, mama." Rana nods and grabbed Char's left arm while his mother grabbed her right arm and pulled her back on her feet.

"There you go, miss." The woman smiled "Again, I'm sorry about bumping into you."

Char, Axl and Yagyu are surprised by the woman's huge breasts until Char snapped back into reality and asked them while blushing madly. "I-It's alright. I wasn't paying attention to were I was looking. So what are your names?"

"My name is Cattelya and this is my son, Rana." Cattelya answers her.

"He has the same name as one of my friends in the sixth war." Char commented.

"So what are you, young man?" Cattelya asked Axl "You look identical to a human, but at the same time you're not."

"That's because I'm a Reploid." Axl answers her "A robot who can think and choose for myself."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Rana gasped in awe "You're like a living puppet!"

As they were still talking to each other, Yagyu tensed and heard a gun cocked and shouted to the others. "Get down!" Everyone ducked from a barrage of bullets while Cattelya covers her son to protect him. When they got back and looked around until they saw a girl in a frilly dress, an umbrella that doubles as a tommy gun and an eyepatch on her right eye, opposite of Yagyu's left eye. Yagyu instantly recognized their attacker.

"Mirai?!" Yagyu gasped in shock "What are you doing here?"

"You know this person?" Cattelya asked her while getting her sword ready.

"I know her." Yagyu answers her "She's one of Homura's friends and my rival."

"Well well well, look what we have here." Mirai sneered. "I was wondering where you're been all this time, pigtails! Now it's time for me to finish you off!"

"Mirai, snap out of it!" Yagyu shouted at her "You have to break out of Sigma's control! I know you're not going to let him push you around, do you?! You're the one who wanted to bully everyone back for bullying you!"

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Mirai growled. "I'm going to start with you and your friends!" She charged at the heroes and the battle begins.

"Secret Ninja Art: Valkyrie!" Mirai made a huge gun appear from the skirt of her dress, surpising everyone except for Yagyu. Mirai fired the gun and the fighters avoid the blast, but watch in horror as the blast left a small crator on the ground.

"She's powerful for a little girl!" Axl gawked as he got out his launcher and fired a blast from it, but Mirai blocked it with her umbrella.

"It's too bad that you're a prototype of the new generation Reploids. Lord Sigma could use someone like you…" Mirai smirked. That surprises Axl.

"Wait… What did you say about me being a prototype for new generation Reploids? What do you know about me?!" Axl demanded.

"Axl, we'll worry about that later! We need to free Mirai from Sigma's control!" Yagyu reasoned with him as she did some hand signs. She yelled out "Super Secret Ninja Art: Ice Fleet!" Yagyu made a huge squid appear out of nowhere from her umbrella and fired ice shards at Mirai, giving her medium damage.

"You gotten stronger, pigtails… I hated that!" Mirai growled as she fired her umbrella tommy gun at the team, they evaded the shots. Cattleya yelled out her battle cry as she leaped up and slams her sword down on Mirai, but she dodge rolled out of the way and fired a shot at Cattleya, she blocked it with her sword. "And now I had to deal with a woman who has huge bonzangas…" Mirai snarled as she leaped up and shouted out "Aerial Ninja Art:Zeppelin!" She made multiple gun barrels from around her wraists and skirt and they opened fire while Mirai laughed manically like a mad scientist as the heroes dodged the bullets. Char flew up towards Mirai and thrust her spear at her, surpising Mirai and knocking her to the ground. Suddenly, several Maverick Hunters arrived on the scene and aimed their weapons at Mirai.

"Mirai…" Yagyu walked up to her rival. "We can help you. Just let us remove the control device on your chest." She tried to reason with her.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut upppppppppp!" Mirai snarled. "I always hated you, pigtails! Lord Sigma will surely punish you for bullying me! I'll be back to settle the score with you and your friends! Especially that blue pest who has been a thorn in Lord Sigma's plans for too long, pigtails!" Mirai warped away.

"Mirai…" Yagyu muttered as she looked at the clear skies. "I know you have a troubled past when you were young. I will help Homura save you and your friends from Sgima's control. I swear it on my honor as a shinobi…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The New Ultra, Ultraman Leo! Secrets of the Phantom Task's Experimental Super Human! Wrath of Alien Reflect!**

**A/N: Next up, we meet another OC of Panther J who is the host of one of the legendary Ultras, Ultraman Leo, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	204. The New Ultra, Ultraman Leo!

**Chapter 204: The New Ultra, Ultraman Leo! Secrets of the Phantom Task's Experimental Super Human! Wrath of Alien Reflect!**

* * *

A week has passed since Cattelya and her son, Rana, were recruited into the X-Sqaud and the battle with Mirai. When they returned to X-Estate, Reina and her group were happy to see them and Negi's students were overcome by cuteness from Rana. After X and the gang introduced themselves to their new recruits and showing their room, they were called by Signas that an alien was spotted just on the outskirts of Neo Tokyo and the heroes were sent to investigate on this alien's true purpose.

* * *

Our story begins where Ultraman Tiga was fighting against an alien by the name of Alien Reflect sent by Baltan to fight them. From the moment the battle started, it was immediately a one-sided fight as none of Tiga's beam attacks work on the alien thanks to his armor that can reflect all of Tiga's beam attacks back at him with double the force. Tiga's color timer was already blinking red as he still get knocked around by Alien Reflect.

"Don't give up just yet, Malcolm!" Cecilia shouted at him "I know you can win against that alien!"

Tiga heard her and nods as he charged up his Zeppelion Ray and fired at Reflect, but the alien lifts his right shield gauntlet to block the attack and send it right back at Tiga and he puts up his barrier to block it, which made everyone gasped in shock.

"You got to be kidding me!" Asuna gawked "That did't work on that creep?!"

"Beams don't effect him?!" X asked in shock as Tige tries a different tactic by switching into Power Mode. He charges up his Delacium Light Stream and was about to fire the attack. "Malcolm, stop your attack!" But it was too late as Tiga launched the attack at the alien. Then Reflect started spinning like a top, caught the attack and sends it right back at Tiga and he fell to his knees.

"I expected you to be a bit tougher then this, but you're finished already?" Reflect asked with a sneer. "It seems I overestimated you." He unsheathes a blade from his left shield gauntlet and points at Tiga. "The coup de grace." He lifts his sword upward and was about to finish off Tiga.

"Javalin!" Tabitha shouted as she launched a giant icicle at Reflect, but he saw the attack and swiped in away with his sword.

He sighs in disappointed and turns to face Tiga still on his knees. "I've grown tired of this." He walks up to Tiga. "However as for you, I can finish you off whenever I choose;" He points his sword at Tiga's neck. "I shall allow you to keep your life." Then he turns around and begins to walk in the opposite direction. "Fortunately for you, I have other matters to deal with, so you lucked out."

"What kind of matters are you talking about?!" Houki asked him from below "I thought you were sent by Baltan to fight us! So what's this about you dealing with other matters?"

"That's for me to you and for you to never find out!" Reflect answers her "But I'll give you this one hint. It involves an organization that you and your friends are familiar with." TIga and the IS girls gasped in shock at this and he turns back to Tiga. "I'll let you live for now. If you wish to fight me again, I hope you're as strong as Baltan says you are." He laughs evilly and teleports away without a trace.

"An organization that we're familiar with." Ling ponders "Wait, you do think that he mean"

"It's exactly what he means!" Laura answers her "He's talking about Phantom Task! But what's his reason for going there?"

"I hope he's not trying to make a second Phantom Virus Tragedy!" Char panicked "I don't want to see everyone died again and being put in suspended animation again!"

"I don't think that can happen a second time." X reassured her. "From what I heard, the virus was already drained when Phantom Task was shut down and all the scientists were arrested for making the virus."

"But this can't be ignored, X." Zero frowned "If he's really after one of Phantom Task's kept secrets, then it might spell trouble for us. We have to find this whatever it is before he does." Everyone nods in agreement while Cecilia was still looking at Tiga.

"Tiga…" Was all Cecilia could say as Tiga lets out a frustrated yell and slams his fist to the ground.

* * *

Not long after the fight with Alien Reflect, the heroes returned to X-Estate to rest up for their next mission. Because of his lost to Reflect, Malcolm was feeling down from his defeat and went onto the balcony to try and come up with a new strategy to defeat Alien Reflect. Cecilia finds him on the balcony and was worried about him as he was frustrated about his lost against Alien Reflect. So she decided to comfort him.

"Malcolm, I know that you feel frustrated from losing to that alien." Cecilia encouraged him. "But I know that you can win against him. We just need a way to get past his armor, that's all."

"You're right, Cecilia." Malcolm calms down "I just couldn't believe that I lost that easily. I guess that's the universe's way of telling me that I got too cocky and it went flat on my face."

"Don't feel bad, Malcolm." Cecilia smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know there's a way to defeat him. We just need to know how."

"There is a way to defeat Alien Reflect." A voice calls to them and they jumped in surprised.

"Whoa, who said that?!" Malcolm gawked in confusion while looking around.

"Don't be alarmed, children." The voice reassured them. "I'm not here as your enemy, but a friend. My name is Ultraman Leo and I'm speaking to you both telepathically."

"You can do that?!" Cecilia asked with a gasp. "That's amazing! I thought it was a trick by Reflect!"

"Believe me when I say it's no trick, young lady." Leo answers her with a kind chuckle. "Normally, only Ultras can hear other Ultras during this kind of communication. That way, our enemies won't hear us, but since the new host for Tiga has accepted you to also be a being of light, you can also hear me. But that's not the real reason I contacted you two."

"So what's the real reason you contacted us?" Malcolm asked him "It's about the war against Sigma, right?"

That's half of the reason I contacted you." Leo answers him "The other half is that what's ahead might be too much for you to handle alone. It's true that you were able to defeat many monsters, bought some of the monsters to your side and was able to defeat Temperor. But after your defeat at the hands of Alien Reflect, it's clear that you need more help in the coming battles. However, in order for me to fight alongside you, I need a human host for me to stay on Earth and I believe I know where to find one."

"Where can we find this human host for you?" Cecilia asked him "Do you know where he's located at?"

"Head for an island in the Bahamas." Leo answers her "There you'll find a lab that was abandoned by a scientist who was from an organization you two might be familiar with. She betrayed the organization because they were making a human into a living weapon, so she hid him on this fairly unknown island. If you can find him, then I'll be able to fight alongside you and your friends." Then Leo's voice vanished without a trace as both Malcolm and Cecilia looked at each other.

"So what do you think?" Malcolm asked her "Should we find this lab and this human host for Leo?"

"Personally, I would rather not be anywhere near anything that belonged to Phantom Task." Cecilia answers him "But if means finding that person for Leo to stay on Earth, then we have no there choice in the matter. We need to find that lab on that island in the Bahamas before Reflect does!" Malcolm nods in agreement and both left for Hunter Base and warped to the Bahamas. Unbeknownst to them, one of Haruka's puppets was eavesdropping on them.

* * *

**Later at Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"You insignificant, incompetent moron!" Baltan snarled at Reflect and zaps him. "You left without finishing off Tiga! You know as well as I do that if Tiga's still alive, he'll still be a problem to our plans!"

"Please forgive me, Baltan!" Reflect begged while screaming in agony. "Give me another chance! I promise you that I won't make the same mistake again! Plus, I also know where the new host for Ultraman Leo is!"

"Very well then." Baltan said sourly. "I'll forgive you this time. However, I must warn you that you won't be so lucky if you face Tiga in battle."

"We now have more problems, Baltan." Sigma frowned "Haruka just informed me that Ultraman Leo has contacted the Hunters." He pressed a button on his armrest o his throne and shows them the Bahamas. "This is where the new host for Ultraman Leo is located. Reflect, I want you to destroy the new host for Ultraman Leo and the Hunters. But I must warn you that if they get Ultraman Leo to bond with his new human host, you won't stand a chance against two Ultras."

"Leave this to me, Lord Sigma." Reflect bows to him "I'll make up for my mistake for lats time. I'll find that new host for Ultraman Leo and the Hunters and destroy them in fell swoop!" He teleports away to the Bahamas.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Laura was in the living room watching the original Godzilla on TV. Then her comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Laura. What's the situation, Layer?"

"Laura, Malcolm and Cecilia had left for the Bahamas." Layer answers her "They told me, Pallette, Alia and Commander Signas they have reasons to believe that there might be something in the Bahamas that can help you in the fight against Reflect."

"Roger!" Laura nods in understanding. "Warp me to the Bahamas on Malcolm and Cecilia's location so I can help them find the one thing that can help defeat Reflect!"

"Riger!" Layer replies to her "We'll have the teleporter ready for you to head for the Bahamas when you arrive!" Laura nods and heads for Hunter Base and warped to the Bahamas.

* * *

**Later at the Islands of the Bahamas**

* * *

Malcolm and Cecilia arrived on an island just ff the coast of the Bahamas. They looked around to find any sort of structure that belonged to anyone.

"Well, this is the place where Leo told us to go." Malcolm exclaimed as he looked around. "But I don't see anything that looks like a building anywhere." Then he turns to Cecilia. "What about you, Cecilia? Do you see anything like a building somewhere?"

"Let me check." Cecilia begins to scan the area from three small satellites from her RepArmor. She sends the satellites into different directions while she looks on her wrist screen on her RepArmor. While scanning the island, one of the satellites finds a lab hidden behind some trees and sends the image back to Cecilia. "I've found it! It's just over that hill and pass those trees!"

"Ok, let's go!" Malcolm urged and Cecilia nods in agreement. "If this is where Leo said about finding his human host, then we'll have a chance against Reflect!" They ran up the beach and onto the hill to a path obscured by overgrown plants as they made their way to the lab.

* * *

Not long after Malcolm and Cecilia ventured into the island, Laura warps in and looks around at her new location.

"Looks like this is the place." Laura muttered as she looked around. "I wonder where they went off to?" She looks on the sand and sees footprints "So that's where they went. I wonder what's they're looking for?" She heads down the same path right behind Malcolm and Cecilia.

* * *

Back with Malcolm and Cecilia, they reached at the top of the hill and saw a lab at the end of the path. From the condition of the lab, it's been abandoned for sometime ever since the Phantom Virus Tragedy and this was the result of the incident.

"This is the place." Malcolm smiled before he frowned, looking at the ruined lab. "This must be where Leo told us to find his human host. But what's the reason for this lab to be out here?"

"We'll have to find out once we enter the lab." Cecilia answers him "I wonder who made this lab out here? Are they trying to hide something?"

"So this is where you two have been up to?" Laura asked and made them jump in surprised. "I was told that you two have found a way to defeat Reflect, right?"

"Laura, what are you doing here?!" Malcolm gasped. "Who told you that we would be here?"

"Layer told me." Laura answers him "She said that you guys found something that could help us win against Reflect. So what's inside that lab there?"

"We don't know yet." Cecilia answers her "But whoever or whatever's inside must be recovered before Reflect steals it before we do. We'll have to be careful when we get inside. There might still be some traps that's still active." Both Laura and Malcolm nods in agreement as the trio heads into the abandoned lab.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Reflect teleports onto the hilltop on the opposite side if the lab.

"There it is!" Reflect said evilly. "That's got to be where the new host for Ultraman Leo is hidden in! Now all I have to do is find that human and destroy him before Leo could have a chance to bond with him! Good thing I got here before those retched Hunters did." As he heads down into the lab, he has no idea that our heroes are already inside.

* * *

Inside the old lab, our heroes made their way into a massive room with beakers and test tubes on tables, a large computer, rusted machinery and a machine that looks identical to the suspended animation cambers Houki and the others were in. As they looked around the room, there were signs that a battle was fought here, almost like someone was trying to fight a group of people off and lost.

"What happened here?!" Cecilia asked in shock "It's almost like there was a battle here!"

"Judging from all these bullet holes, someone was trying to fight off multiple people." Laura answers her as she looked at the bullet holes. "But for what reason why anyone would come here and just make this mess? Was there something here they wanted or were they trying to take something back?"

"Maybe the computer might shed some light on the subject." Malcolm answers her and walks to the computer. "If there's anything recorded on this, then we might have our answer."

As Malcolm works on the computer, Laura spots a suspended animation chamber and she walks up to it. Laura wipes off the fog on the viewing glass to see a person inside the chamber sleeping. She couldn't make out the rest of his body, but by seeing his sleeping face, she could almost tell that he was like her.

"Got it! I'm in!" Malcolm smiled as she pressed a button to continued."Now let's see whom this lab belong to." As he types on the computer, both Cecilia and Laura joins him at the computer.

When the screen turns on, a woman appears and was checking the camera. She has green should length hair, blue clothes, black pants and has a hairband which is blue on her head. She has emerald green eyes as well. "Is this thing on? Okay, now here we go." She clears her throat and begins to speak. "To anyone who's found this lab, my name is Erika and I'm a scientist from Phantom Task." The trio gasped in shock and they didn't know that the chamber was opening. "Or should I say I was a scientist from Phantom Task. I know there's a lot of people that hates us and that's understandable, but I want to clear things up. I left Phantom Task because of what they were doing to this poor child! They wanted to make him into a living weapon with the powers to match the IS!" This time, only Laura and Cecilia gasped as the person awakens from the chamber. "They were making him into a super human so that he can fight against the IS! The reason they did this is to counter the first male IS pilot, Ichika Orimura who is the young brother of the higher up of Phantom Task, Madoka Orimura. Madoka used the data she acquired from analyzing Ichika's IS to spearheaded this project along with a project that will guarantee the victory on IS Academy and control Japan. I couldn't stand seeing him being turned into a weapon, so I took him out of their bases and fled. I found this island just off the coast of the Bahamas and made it into a safe haven for us and we've living here for a few years. However, I'm sure that Phantom Task has found me and are trying to get him back from me!" Then they heard a banging on the door.

"Erika, we know you're in there!" A male voice shouted from the door. "We want G-3-N back and we'll take him by force if you don't comply!"

"They found me already?!" Erika gasped "Looks like there's no way out of this any longer. G-3-N… No, Gen, I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and made you into what you are now. I had to put you in suspended animation and hope that you'll find someone who'll be your friend and fall in love with someone very special to you. I hope to see you soon, Gen and I love you like a son. Even though you might've already know what I did to you, you still loved me and I can't thank you enough for that kindness. I only hope you can find happiness in the future and I'l always be watching over you!" Then the door busts open and several armed men comes in and points their guns at Erika.

"You've been giving us the slip for too long, Erika." The leader of the armed men sneered. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now tell us where's G-3-N or we are going to bring this lab to the ground!"

"I'n not going to tell you monsters anything!" Erika snapped. "I've had it with what Phantom Task's been doing! You think that you can turn an innocent child into a weapon just so that you can win against the ISes! I should've stopped you when I had the chance, but I didn't because I was too scared and weak! You can do whatever you want to me, but I'll never tell you where Gen is!"

"So you decided to name it?" The leader asked with a cruel smirk. "You do realize that it doesn't even have a name?! It's nothing more then a weapon made for war and that's all!" The trio gasped in horror at the statement and growled in anger at the leader.

"He's not an it!" Erika growled as she clenched her fists "He's a person and not a weapon! I was stupid enough to realize what we were doing to him! But after seeing his tears, I now know that he's a human being and wants to be free from your evil ways! Besides, even if you get him back from me, the experiment was deemed a failure and was shut down!"

"On the contrary, it was a success." The leader smirked sinsterly. "Even though you tried to stop the project by removing G-3-N, the process was already complete and now we can use him to his fullest potential! Now if you don't tell us where G-3-N is hiding, we'll have to deal with you with deadly force." Erika said nothing and got into battle stance. "If that's the way you wanted, then so be it! Men, open fire!" His soldiers fired their guns at Erika, but she jumped out of the way and one of the bullets hits the camera causing the video to end.

"So that's the real reason for this lab,,." Cecilia lowered her head despondently. "It was a hideout for these two from Phantom Task. Erika must've realized what she was doing and tried to hide him."

"They've been hiding here for a couple of years until they found them." Laura frowned. "So she had to put this Gen in suspended animation to make sure he's safe from Phantom Task. And what's worst, Madoka Orimura was the one who spearheaded this project. I'll never forgive her for attacking her family and their friends. I'm sure Ichika would never forgive her for her crimes even after death."

"But where is this Gen at?" Malcolm asked as he crossed his arms and pondered this. "If he is still here, then Erika must've hid him somewhere. But if he is still here, then where could she has hidden him?" Just before Laura could answer him, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Excuse me." The voice said and the trio turned to see a person. "What are you doing here in my home? Are you three with Phantom Task?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Cecilia asked him confusedly. "We're not from Phantom Task! We're the Maverick Hunters!"

"Maverick Hunters?" He repeated "What are the Maverick Hunters? What year is this?

"It's 21XX." Malcolm answers him "You've been in suspended animation for over sixty years."

"What?" He gasped in shock "That can't be right! I was asleep just last night!"

"Gen, you think it was only last night that you went to sleep." Cecilia reasoned with him. "But in reality, you've been sleeping for half a century. Erika putted you in cryosleep to keep you out of Phantom Task's hands."

"How do you know our names?" Gen asked her "How do I know you're not from PhantomTask?! You must be spys sent by Phantom Task to find me and take me back to their base! I'm not going back there again! Not after what they did to me!"

"We can understand your feelings towards them for what they did to you." Laura calmed him down. "But they've already took Erika while you were sleeping. I'm pretty sure they gave her a court martial because she betrayed them to save you, but she still loved you even in death."

"So it really is true." Gen lowers his head "They did found us and she didn't want me to worry. I'm sorry for accusing you to being part of Phantom Task."

"It's all right, Gen." Laura smiled at him "I'm sure you have a lot of questions about everything and we'll answer them for you, but not here. We'll have to return to Hunter Base and-" Laura cuts herself off and tensed.

"What's wrong, Laura?" Cecilia asked her in concern. "Is there something the matter?"

"Shh!" Laura shushed her "Do any of you guys hear that? Sounds like someone else is also here." The rest of the group also heard the sound.

"Yeah, there is someone here." Malcolm agrees "He's heading this way. We have to hide!" The other three nods in agreement and hid behind one of the desks. When the individual enters the room, it was Alien Reflect.

"It's Reflect!" Cecilia whispered in shock. "What's he doing here?!"

"You know that guy?" Gen asked them.

"We do know him." Malcolm answers him with a frown. "We fought him last time and lost. He left saying that he has other important matters to deal with."

"Why do you cal him Reflect?" Gen asked again confusedly "What does he do, reflect on something?"

"You see the armor he's wearing?" Laura points to Reflect's armor and Gen nods. "That armor was the reason we lost to him last time. His armor can reflect all beam and projectile attacks back with double the force. It's because of that armor we lost to him."

"I see." Gen nods in understanding as he looked at Reflect's armor. "So it's his armor that you lost to him. Looks like he hasn't seen us yet. Let's sneak pass him and make our way outside." The Hunters nods in agreement and started sneaking around Reflect while he's looking around the lab. As they reach to the door, Cecilia accidentally kicks a fallen beaker and that gets Reflects attention.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Reflect sneered. "I guess you still haven't learn your lesson last time, Hunters! It was a mistake to let you live before, but now I'm going to change that. Time for you to die, Hunters!" He fires his blaster from his right gauntlet at the heroes.

"Move!" Laura shouted and everyone scattered out of the way. As they landed, both Laura and Malcolm got their swords out as did Reflect.

"Cecilia, get Gen out of here!" Laura issued. "We can hold him back while you get him to safety and contact the others!"

"I'm not leaving you two!" Cecilia protested. "I don't want to just sit here helplessly!"

"You remember what happened last time!" Malcolm reasoned with her, "If you try to fight him, he'll just send you shots right back at you and we don't want that to happen! You just get him out of here now!"

"All right, you win!" Cecilia nods. "Just be careful you two! I don't want to lose either of you! Come on, Gen. We're getting out of here!" Both Cecilia and Gen left the lab while Malcolm and Laura charged at Reflect.

* * *

Later outside the lab, Cecilia and Gen made it to the beach and sat down on the sand while panting heavily. Cecilia looks back at the lab with a worried expression for her friends.

"Gen, you stay here." Cecilia told him as she got up. "I'm going back to the lab and help them."

"What are you saying?!" Gen asked her "You heard what your boyfriend said, if you try to fight that Reflect guy, then he'll just send your attacks back at you!"

"I know that, but." Cecilia clenched her fists with determination. "I can't just leave them! They're my friends and I don't want to lose them! If you have friends like that, you would want to help them too! We'll be your first friends because that's what Erika wanted you to have!" Gen was silent as Cecilia contacts X. "X, this is Cecilia! We have a situation! Alien Reflect has appeared and both Malcolm and Laura are fighting him now! We're on an island off the coast of the Bahamas. Layer and the other will warp you here. I'm going to them Malcolm and Laura fight Reflect! Roger, over and out!" She cuts the channel and heads back to the lab to help Malcolm and Laura.

"If I have friends like that, I would want to protect them." Gen muttered. "That's what Erika wanted for me to have." He remained on the beach for several minutes.

* * *

Back at the fight, things weren't going as planed for Malcolm and Laura as they were tossed around by his sword and couldn't get close to him because of his blaster. Then Reflect knocks Malcolm into a desk and broke it on impact.

"Malcolm!" Laura shouted at him and glares at Reflect. "You're going to pay for that!" She charged at Reflect, but he blocks her greatsword with his shield gauntlet.

"Looks like you gotten sloppy from our last encounter!" Reflect chuckled cruelly. "Now it's time for me to destroy you and the new host for Ultraman Leo once I find him!"

"We're not going to let that happen!" Malcolm shouted at him "We're going to find him before you do and make sure Leo bonds with him!"

"We'll see about that!" Reflect countered. and continued to attack them. Then he was attack by a charged shot, but he was able to catch it and sends it back where it came from. It was Cecilia that fired at him, but got hit by her own buster shot.

"Cecilia, what are you doing here?!" Malcolm yelled at her "You can't fight him like that! He'll just send it right back at you!"

"But I'm not going to leave you two to fight him!" Cecilia reasoned. "I can't just sit on the sidelines watching helplessly while you two get hurt! I'm going to fight right beside you!" Then she kissed Malcolm on the lips and smiled at him. "After all, you're my knight in shining armor and I know that we can win against Reflect."

"You're right, Cecilia." Malcolm smiled. "We can here knowing that we'll have to fight Reflect. Even thought you know he can reflect your attacks, you still want to fight and I won't stop you. Now let's finish this guy and find Leo's human host!" Both Laura and Cecilia nods in agreement and the fight continues.

"So you think that you can defeat me?!" Reflect mocked "Then I'll make sure to never make the same mistake like last time!" He charged at the trio with his sword ready to strike them, but he was blocked by Houki's katana.

"Not going to happen, Reflect!" Houki frowned. "We're not going to let you have your way with our friends!" Then everyone else came into the scene with their weapons.

"Is that so?" Reflect glares at them "Time for me to step up my game! Now we'll finish this here and now!" Then Reflect started to grow into giant size and busted the roof open while the heroes ran back outside.

"You're not going to win that easily!" Malcolm yelled at him and takes out the Spark Lens and shouted. "TIGA!" And he was transformed into Ultraman Tiga.

"Now it's time to end this once and for all, Tiga!" Reflect challenged. "I'm not going to let you live this time! And once I kill you, I'll find the new host for Ultraman Leo and destroy him too!" Both giants charged at each other and the battle beings.

Ultraman Tiga did rapid punches on Reflect, but he blocked every punch with his shield gaunlets. Reflect fired lasers at Tiga, giving him medium damage. This doesn't look good…

* * *

Halfway through the battle, everyone was in suspense that Tiga was at a disadvantage to Reflect's armor and was begin knock down again and again. While the battle continues, Char noticed that Laura was missing.

"Wait, where's Laura?!" Char gasped "She's not here!"

"Right over here!" Reflect calls to them and he shows them Laura in his hand while laughing evilly at them.

"Laura!" Everyone shouted in shock while Tiga gasped in shock.

"If you don't want her to die, Tiga." Reflect sneered "Then you have to stand down and let me kill you!" Tiga lowers his fist and Reflect started to attack relentless with his sword. During his onslaught on Tiga, Gen was climbing on his body and made his way to Reflect's hand.

"Gen, what are you doing?!" Laura gasped in shock. "You have to leave! If you don't, he'll find you and kill you!"

"But I'm not going to leave you!" Gen gritted his teeth as he tried to break Laura free from Reflect's hand. "Your friend said that she doesn't want to see you hurt and also said that you'll be my first friends! So I don't want lose my friends!" Then Laura sees the same determination as she did with Ichika as he tries to get her out of Reflects hand, but he noticed them.

"You little insect!" Reflect shouted at him "You get off my hand now!" He tries to get them off until Gen finally gets Laura out of his hand, but she started to fall and he dove after her.

When Gen grabbed Laura's arm, he pulls her closer to him and held her bridal style. As they continue to fall, a red sphere of light catches them and they find themselves in a field of light.

"Gen, you have finally found your true calling." Leo's voice said kindly. "You risked your life to save Laura without a second thought. You have been given the right to become my human host." Then a golden ring with a lion motif and a red jewel. "Now, hold out the ring and call out my name!"

Gen nods in agreement and holds out his fist and shouted out. "LEO!" A bright light emits from the red jewel and he was transformed into Ultraman Leo. When Ultraman Leo appeared, he brings down his hand and Laura gets back onto solid ground. He turns towards to Tiga and Reflect, he jumps towards to Reflect and kick him away from Tiga. He helps Tiga back on his feet and both Ultras charged at Reflect and the battle continues.

"No! That human brat was Ultraman Leo's new host?!" Reflect gawked. "No matter! It's time I destroy both of you!" Leo made a pair of nunchunks appear and lashed them rapidly at Reflect, giving him medum damage. "Ack! Leo is much more powerful than I expected!" Reflect snarled as he got out his sword and lashed at Leo, but he back flipped out of the way and brought his hand forward, firing lasers from his fingertips. "You forgot that I can reflect-gack?!" Reflect gawked as the lasers hit him witout bouncing back. "What the heck?!" Reflect gawked.

Leo then launched a energu wrist beam at Reflect, grabbing his hand. Leo nods to Tiga who nodded back as Tiga pummeled Reflect with such force. Reflect broke free from the wrist beam and fired more lasers at Leo and Tiga who put up barriers to block the lasers. Leo then fired energy cross beams from the lamps on his forehead, giving Relfect even more damage. "Amazing!" Irma gasped in awe. "He's really giving that fiend a hard time!"

"Yeah. So he must be an Ultra." X nods as the gang watched the battle continue with the Ultras winning this fight.

'Alright! Time to end you, Reflect!' Gen yelled as Leo leaped up 1000 meters in the air. Both Gen and Leo yelled out "Leo Kick!" Leo then dive kicked downwards Reflect, instantly defeating the evil alien.

"I don't believe this! Beaten by two Ultras!" Reflect screamed in agony as he fell on his back and exploded. Both Tiga and Leo struck a victory pose as they reverted back to Malcolm and Gen.

"Malcolm!" Cecilia cheered as she and Laura ran up to them.

"I knew you have it in you, Gen! Erika will be proud!" Laura grinned. Gen and Laura stared into each other's eyes and looked away blushing with Laura stuttering "Um… Thank you for that bridal carry when you saved me…"

"N-No problem." Gen sweated shyly.

"Well, looks like Laura has a new love interest." Zero smirked, crossing his arms.

"Let's get Gen back to base so we can tell Signas the good news." Axl smiled.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Avalanche Yeti: Storm the Frozen Arctic! Never Give Up When Things Looked Grim!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes fight Avalanche Yeti. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	205. Avalanche Yeti

**Chapter 205: Avalanche Yeti: Storm the Frozen Arctic! Never Give Up When Things Looked Grim!**

* * *

After Alien Reflect was defeated, the heroes brought Gen to Hunter Base to meet with Signas, Alia, Pallette and Layer. When they arrived at the base, they were greeted by Signas and the three navigators.

"Excellent work out there, Hunters!" Signas smiled. "Not only you were able to recruit a new Hunter, but you were also able to bring down Reflect! That's one less alien to worry about."

"Thank you for your praise, Commander." X saluted to him "But in all honesty, we couldn't have done it without Gen's help. If he wasn't there, both Malcolm and Laura would've been done for." Everyone nods in agreement and smiled at Gen.

"We saw everything on the monitor and we agree with you, X." Alia smiled at him "We saw how he risked his life for someone he barely knows and was able to win the day for us!"

"I'm glad I was able to help." Gen smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Although, I had some help from Ultraman Leo. Thanks to him, we were able to defeat Reflect."

"That may be true, but there's one thing we can't ignore." Signas frowned slightly. "Your caretaker, Erika, was still part of Phantom Task and was planing to use you as a weapon to counter the IS. I'm sure she regretted for what she did to you, but her actions can't be ignored."

"I understand that." Gen lowered his head. "I know what she did to me and what she tried to do was wrong, but she wanted to make up for her actions. She knows that it may take her a lifetime to make up for her actions, but she had to try."

"She really cared for you and it shows in your words and your eyes." Signas smiled at him "I'm sure you would want to make sure she 's not forgotten. I'm sure that with you as part of the Hunters, I'm sure that she'll be forgiven for her actions." Then he turns to the heroes. "But for now, you should rest up and wait for further orders. Once we find the next Maverick General, we'll let you know."

"Yes, sir!" The heroes saluted to SIgnas and left for X-Estate.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"Looks like Reflect couldn't handle this after all." Baltan frowned as the video of Reflect's defeat was replayed over and over again. "I knew he would screw this up in the end."

"That doesn't matter anymore, Baltan." Sigma frowned. "Now that Ultraman Leo has found a human host, things might be more complicated now. Let's focus on the task at hand. How goes with Avalanche Yeti?"

"I've already sent him to the environmental research center in Antartica." Baltan answers him "It was owned by the Sohma family, but ever since the death of Stephan Sohma and the current heir, Malcolm Sohma, isn't 18 yet, it's being used by several other scientists. I've already told him to tamper with the control system and putting the worlds's ecological off balance."

"Excellent work, Baltan." Sigma smirked darkly. "Now let's see how the Hunters deal with the world's ecosystem at risk! By the way, what about the other alien you brought in with Reflect?"

"Oh, you mean Balbalou?" Baltan chuckled darkly. "I have him on standby for now. Once the Hunters lets their guard down, he'll swoop in and ruin Tiga's relationship with the humans and Reploids! And also helping out some old friends of yours from right under the Hunters noses!" Both Sigma and Baltan started to laugh evilly as our view heads back down to Earth.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

"Whoa, this place is incredible!" Gen gasped in awe as he looked around X-Estate. "Not even my home back at the Bahamans was this big!"

"Glad you like it, Gen." X smiled at him "From now on, our home is also your home."

"Thanks a lot, X." Gen smiled back "But I gotta ask, what are you, Zero and Axl? You three look like a human, but you also don't. Why is that?"

"That's because they're Reploids." Laura answers him "They're robots created to think and choose for themselves. X was created by Dr. Thomas Light as a way to create a world where both humans and robots can live together in peace."

"Wow, I really am in the future." Gen muttered in amazement. "I've never thought of seeing robots that can act like humans. That's amazing how there are now robots that can be like humans."

"That's true, but that's not always the case." Laura frowned slightly. "There are times where Reploids can turn against humans and become Mavericks. Sigma was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters before Signas. He was created by Dr. Cain to be immune to the virus, more on that later, and as the leader of the Hunters as I said before. When both Sigma and Ling were called to investigate an old lab, it's also then where we met Zero. You remember the virus I mentioned?" Gen nods. "Well Zero was the cause of spreading the virus and infecting Reploids. Anyway back on topic, while Sigma and Zero were fighting, Ling went inside the lab to help him, but only to find Zero brutally beating Sigma until Zero was screaming out of agony and gave Sigma a chance to finish the fight by punching Zero on the glowing W on his helmet. After Sigma was able to defeat Zero, they were brought back to Hunter Base for Zero to be examined and cured from the virus, but Ling was still afraid of him. As for Sigma, he was acting strange and left Hunter Base until he met with Vile, another Hunter, and told him about his plans. He wants to create a utopia for Reploids because he thinks they have hidden potential and humans are holding them back. So he declares war on the humans and made himself the ruler of the omniverse. We've been fighting him for the last nine wars and this could be the last time we can finally be rid of him once and for all!"

"This Sigma sounds even worse then Phantom Task!" Gen clutched his fist "How about I help you guys destroy Sigma once and for all?"

"We gladly accept you on the team." Zero smiled at him "You did helped out with Reflect so we're happy to welcome you aboard."

* * *

**Later with Laura**

* * *

"From what Erika said on that recording back your haven." Laura begins to ask "Was it true? About how Madoka was the one that spearheaded the project about turning you into a weapon with the data from Ichika's IS?"

"Unfortunately, it is true." Gen answers her "Madoka tried to make me into a living IS to counter the ISes that Tabane made. I guess that would make me the second male that can use an IS."

"I guess it would." Laura chuckled a little "So now that you're the human host for Ultraman Leo, how does it feel?"

"It felt really exhilarating." Gen answers her "It's almost like I can do just about anything. It was thanks to Leo that I can now pay Erika back for watching over me. I'm sure this is what she wanted me to do, to make sure that the omniverse is safe from Sigma." He looks at the golden ring, the Leo Ring, on his left hand.

"I'm sure she would've liked that." Laura nods with a smile. "She wanted you to have your own path in life and not the one they were going to use you for. You were given a second chance in the future. With you by our side, Sigma'll have to think twice before meeting with us!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Gen grinned. "I was given this path for a reason and that's to help you guys stop Sigma! And with other creeps like Reflect, we're going to need to be ready incase they try something else!"

"That's the spirit!" Laura grinned. "With two Ultras on our side, not even Baltan will stand a chance against us!" Both Gen and Laura looked into each other's eyes and turned away while blushing.

* * *

**With Class 3-A**

* * *

Gen was walking down the hall until he meets up with Negi's students.

"Hey, ladies." Gen greets them "You all must be Negi's students, right?"

"That's right!" Konoka smiled at him "I'm glad you figure it out. So how are you holding up? Since that your mother, Erika, is no longer around."

"I'm hanging in there." Gen answers her "It's going to take me awhile to get used to my new home, but I'm getting there."

"That's good to hear that." Nodoka smiled at him "I'm sure you'll get use to your new home in no time."

"Still, I can't believe those people at this Phantom Task that wanted to turn you into a living weapon." Satome frowned. "It must've been horrible for you to be experimented on."

"It was." Gen frowned. "They were experimenting on me to counter Ichika Orimura, who was also the first male to pilot an IS. The one who spearheaded the project was Madoka Orimura and she was also Ichika's sister."

"Why would his own sister want to use you as a weapon?" Haruna asked him with a slight gasp. "Just what does she have against her brother and his friends?"

"You ever heard of the saying 'fighting fire with fire'?" Gen asked them and they nodded. "She wanted to use me, along with another project, as a way to counter Ichika and destroy the IS Academy for them to take over Japan. But that failed because Erika took me out of their base and fled to that island in the Bahamas where we lived in secret for a few years. I guess she noticed they found us, but she didn't want me to worry about it. So she puts me in suspended animation and here I am now."

"She must've really loved you like a son." Setsuna smiled slightly. "She knows what she's done to you was unforgivable, but she wanted to make amends for her actions. She made sure you were safe from Phantom Task while she took the fall for you. That's something you can look up to." The rest of Class 3-A nods in agreement.

"Yeah, she wanted to make sure I was protected from Phantom Task." Gen nods in understanding. "Even thought I already knew what she did to me, I also knew that she wasn't evil. She took care of me while we were hiding from Phantom Task and I was happy to have her as my mother." Then he chuckled to himself. "There was one time I almost called her mom, but I still called her Erika after that."

"That's just sweet of you." Kaede smiled sweetly. "I'm sure she would've happy that you called her mom. You loved her like a mother just as she loved you like a son. I'm sure she's happy to know that your safe and that's all she wanted for you."

"Yeah, you're right." Gen smiled back. "She would've wanted me to be happy. I'm not going to let her sacrifice be in vain! She kept me safe from Phantom Task and I must live up to her actions! I'm not going to let Sigma take over the omniverse and get away with it!"

"That's the spirit, Gen!" Asuna grinned. "I know we can win against Sigma and his goon squad! They're going to be sorry they messed with us!"

* * *

Later in the day, X was in the library reading a fantasy novel until his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. What's the situation, Layer?"

"X, we've located the third Maverick General." Layer answers him "His name is Avalanche Yeti and he's at the Sohma family's environmental research center in Antartica. If you don't stop him from tampering with the center's control system, then the ecosystem will be thrown off balance!"

"Roger, we'll head for the center and stop him!" X cuts the channel and turns to the rest of the team. "Everyone, we have a mission. Avalanche Yeti is at the Sohma family's environmental research center in Antartica. If the tampers the control system, then the ecosystem will be thrown off balance! We have to stop him from throwing everything off balance!"

"Right!" Everyone yells in agreement and headed to Hunter Base and warped to Antartica.

* * *

When the heroes arrived in Antartica, they were greeted by a powerful blizzard and most of them started shivering from the cold.

"Holy cow, it's freezing out here!" Asuna shivered. "We're going to become popsicles if we sty out here too long! So where's the research center at?"

"It's down there!" Malcolm points to a building complex down the hill. "My family used this center as a way to not only monitor the climate, but to also to keep everything in the ecosystem in balance for everyone and everything on Earth."

"If Avalanche Yeti is down there, then that's where we'll find him." X nods. "We have to stop him before he throws everything off balance!" Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the research center.

* * *

As soon as they reached the center, X's helmet gem lights up and pointed upwards. "What on Earth?" Anges gasped in alarm.

"Could there be a Light Capsule here?" Axl wondered, earning him confused stares from the new otherworlders.

"Light Capsules?" Hibari asked confusedly.

"They're capsules left by Dr. Light that contain powerful armor upgrades for us to use." Laura told her.

"So I take it we need these armor upgrades to stand a chance against Sigma and his army, right?" Alleyne asked her. She receives a nod from Laura.

"Problem is. How are we going to clear that huge ice bloackage?" Char wondered. Alec got an idea.

"I got it! Pignite, come on out!" Alec got out Pignite's Pokeball and opened it, Pignite appeared. "Pignite, use Flamethrower on that huge ice blockage up there!" He ordered, Pignite said his name in understanding and used Flamethrower to melt the ice.

"Thanks, Pignite!" X smiled as he switched to the Falcon Armor and flew up to the top. He then switched to the Neutral Armor and walked up to the capsule. The hologram of Dr. Light appeared.

"X, I knew something like this would happen someday, so I prepared armor parts for the Neutral Armor for you to use. This time, I want you to take Head Parts H for the Neutral Armor, with it, your charge speed and special weapon charging will be much faster than before. Enter this capsule, X and receive the upgrade." X nodded in response as he steps into the capsule and his Neutral Armor's helmet is blue now. "This will be the last time we used weapons for war like this, X. I know you can do it. I will aid you in the true final battle of the Maverick Wars when the time is right." Dr. Light said as X stepped out of the capsule and jumped down to his friends.

"Whoa! You looked cool wearing that helmet, X-kun!" Yuna beamed.

"Thanks. Now let's fix the weather control system." X nods as everyone heads inside the research center to fix the ecosystem control system.

* * *

After making it through the center, the heroes found themselves in the central control room of the research center.

"This is it." Malcolm said as he eyed the control system. "The control system for the center. Once we repair the system, then everything will be back to normal."

"That's what you think, Sohma!" A voice shouted at them. "Just because you own the research center, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with it!" A massive figure walks out of the shadows and it's revealed to be a humanoid yeti. "I will not let you get in our way!"

"Yeti!" X shouted at him "What do you think you're doing?"

"You old relics from the past have no business here." Avalanche Yeti said coldly. "Get out of here, Hunters!"

"You have to listen to reason!" Louise growled as she pointed her wand at Avalanche Yeti. "If we don't get that machine running, then everything will be out of balance!"

"Why should that matter to you, human?" Avalanche Yeti glares at her "Last time I checked, you wouldn't even care about what happens to others. Then again, I expected no less from a failure like you!" Louise gasped in shock. "Your anger is the reason why nobody in your dimension likes you and your anger and abusive treating of your familiar makes you the most hated and feared magician in your world! You deserved the title of Zero for being a bad Master to your familiar!" Louise fell on her knees and tears came down her eyes as she knows that his words have some truth in them. Then Saito steps in and defends her.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and quite insulting Louise?!" Saito shouted at him "Me and Louise may have been at each other's throats when we first met, but I trust Louise and I will be her knight in shining armor until the day we die! You have no right to insult Louise like that!" Louise blushed at Saito's words and started to cheer up a little.

"That goes double for me!" Kirche also steps in "Louise may be my rival, but she hold some promise as a future legendary magician! Louise is nothing like Sigma!"

"The same for the rest of us!" Guiche steps in as well. "We may have had our differences in the past, but we won't stand by and let you insult our friend!"

"Is that so?" Avalanche Yeti sneered as he got into a fighter's stance. "Then I'll freeze you all to death right here and now!" Yeti leaps up and fires ice shards at the team, they dodged it.

"Somebody needs to put you down!" Gen growled as he got out his RepArmor's weapon, a laser rifle and fired it at Yeti, giving him medium damage.

"That won't work on me, puny human!" Yeti taunted as he dived into the snow.

"Oh man! Where did he go?!" Yue gritted her teeth as something from within the snow came rushing towards.

Haruna gasped and shouted out to Yue "Move!" Yue noticed the snow coming towards her and she yelped, doing a backflip when Yeti tried to do an uppercut on her.

"Such agility from a weak human." Yeti sneered, but he was struck in the back by Saito. "You wretched human fifth! Temperor should have finished you off when he had the chance!" Yeti threw a punch at him, but he side stepped out of the way.

"It'll take a lot more than that to take me down!" Saito said smugly as he rushed towards Yeti and slashed him twenty times with Derflinger, giving Yeti even bigger damage.

"Take this puny humans!" Yeti made a giant snowball appear and he flung it at the heroes, they dodged it.

"Whoa! Hes really nuts!" Alec gawked.

"It'll take a lot more than that to take us down!" Asuka got out her twin blades and charged towards Yeti. Yeti rapidly tried to punch her 30 times, but the Hanzo Shinobi evaded every punch and slashed Yeti 15 times, giving him medium damage.

"Thunder Dancer!" X fired the special weapon at Yeti, shocking him and giving him bigger damage. Etsou charged in and with Kan'u's help, they gave Yeti a double whammy. Kochu fired her arrows at Yeti, giving him small damage.

"You discovered my weakness?!" Yeti snarled as he charged towards KOS-MOS who blocked every punch he threw at her. KOS-MOS got out her gatling guns and fired them at Yeti, giving him medium damage.

"Lightning Ray!" Shion launched her tech attack at Yeti, giving him even more bigger damage.

"Dragon Tail!" Reina used her signature attack to give Yeti some decent hurt. Houki rushed in and slashed Yeti five times with her katanas. Malcolm also charged in and slashed Yeti five times with his katanas.

"Take this!" Cecilia yelled as she and Mana fired their ranged weapons at Yeti, giving him medium damage. Yeti launched more ice shards at the team, some of them put up barriers to deflect them.

"Raikousen!" Zero rushed towards Yeti and used his special attack on Yeti, giving him bigger damage.. Axl fired his Ray Gun at Yeti, giving him bigger damage.

Char and Tatenashi threw their spears at Yeti, giving him bigger damage. Laura and Kanzashi dashed around Yeti and slashed him ten times. Ling also rushed in and punched and kicked him 12 times.

"You have gotten on my nerves, Hunters!" Yeti yelled as he leaped up after kicking it into Overdrive. "Drift Diamond!" He made a giant snowflake appear and it falls down onto the gang.

"Watch out!" Negi yelled as the gang got out of the way and the snowflake made a explosion that didn't get any of our heroes.

Louise stood up with determination as she pointed her wand at Yeti and yelled "Explosion!" She launched her most powerful spell at Yeti, hitting him dead on.

"Beaten by a failure magician… How motifying!" Yeti screamed in agony as he exploded. X, Zero and Axl walked up to Yeti's remains and touched his pieces.

"Drift Diamond!" X fired ice shards from his X-Buster.

"Hyouryuushou! (Ice Dragon Rising!)" Zero preform an upward-spinning attack with his Z-Saber which turned blue for a moment. Axl made a ice gatling gun appear and it fired ice shards.

"Now there's only five Maverick Generals left." Alec smiled. He noticed Louise sobbing while Saito comfort her. "…Let's head on back home to rest for our next mission."

"I agree. We need to give Louise some time to regain her confidence." Etsou agrees.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Vacation in Hawaii! Enter the Girls Who Worship Cats! The Swamp Trio's Deadly Return!**

**A/n: How do you like this chapter so far? Anyway, next time, our heroes take a vacation at Hawaii and they met the catgirls from Koihime Musou and the Swamp Trio tries to defeat our heroes again, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	206. Vacation in Hawaii!

**Chapter 206: Vacation in Hawaii! Enter the Nanban Girls Who Worship Cats! The Swamp Trio's Deadly Return!**

* * *

The next day after defeating Avalanche Yeti and getting the ecosystem back to normal, our heroes were resting up for their next mission, but a certain someone was still in her room. Louise was still crying in her room because of how Avalanche Yeti insulted her for being called Zero and not only being a failure at being a magician but also for her anger being the reason no one likes her and fearing her. As well as for being a terrible and abusive Master to Saito, even thought his words did have some truth to them. The rest of the team were getting really worried about her and they didn't know what to do.

"She's been in her room since yesterday." Ling said in worried as she looked at Louise's room. "Ever since what Avalanche Yeti said to her, she's been crying in her room."

"I don't blame her." Kirche lowers her head down despondently a bit. "Although, we were no help ourselves. We've done nothing but make fun of her and criticize her for having no talent in magic and that's why we cal her Louise the Zero."

"That's not very nice of you guys!" Chohi growled. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of bullies! You think that just because someone isn't as skilled in magic like you, you can just make fun of them like that?! You're all nothing but a bunch of stuck up jerks!"

"I also know what it's liked to be picked on!" Randy agrees with Chohi. "Ever since my dad left, all the other kids have been saying some hurtful and mean things to me! So what did I do? I ended up doing the same thing to them and believe me, I hated every single moment doing that!"

"It seems you both are right." Henrietta said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "We've done nothing but insult her for having no talent in magic. Even though she's my childhood friend, I've done nothing to help her because of my duties as queen."

"What are you saying, your highness?!" Agnes asked as she looked at her Queen with wide eyes. "You don't have to take what they're saying seriously!"

"That enough, Agnes." Henrietta scolded her. "You know as well as I do that everyone here is the reason why Louise acted the way she does. If only we could do something about this."

"Maybe there is someone that one can do." Houki suggested as she looks at Saito, so did everyone else. "Saito, how about you go and cheer her up?"

"Huh, me?" Saito asked while blinking. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because she's going to need someone she can depend on and that's you." Houki answers him "You have to get her out of that rut and show her that she's not alone anymore."

"Saito, I know what Louise's going through." Malcolm placed his hand on Saito's shoulder. "Before I met everyone here, I was always ridiculed by everyone because they say that my family's been doing some shady business behind the scenes. We later discovered it was my uncle doing all these shady businesses because he wanted me out of the way and he could be the family head. He also wanted revenge on Dr. Light, my grandfather and Houki's sister for the death of my grandmother. After my uncle died, I was free to follow my path and here I am now. Cecilia became my girlfriend, I'm now part of the Maverick Hunters and I'm also Ultraman Tiga. Even though my family lost their reputation and trust from the people and Reploids, but if Houki got her family's reputation back because of her heroic actions, then so can I. It was a start back in Inaba and I'm still getting there, but I'll have our reputation back in no time."

"Wow, that's amazing." Saito gasped in awe. "You're right! I need to get to help Louise out! She's been alone for too long and I'm the only one who can help her!"

"That's the spirit, Saito!" Ling grinned. "I'm sure she'll be happy to know that her knight in shining armor is right there for her!" Saito nods in agreement and heads for Louise's room.

* * *

Saito stops at the door to Louise's room and knocks on it. "Louise, are you in there? It's me, Saito!"

"Go away, you dog!" Louise snapped from inside her room. "I'm not coming out of this room!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Louise!" Saito reasoned. "Everyone's worried about you! I know you're still hurt from what that Avalanche Yeti guy said, but you can't let his words get to you! What happened to the headstrong noble I knew who would always say that it's against a noble's honor to back down?"

"She's long gone, Saito!" Louise cried as she sobbed in her pillow. "You heard what he said! I'm a failure and a terrible master to you! My anger was the reason no one ever liked me and I've always been alone! I'm not the same person anymore, Saito!" Then Saito enters her room and walks to her bed.

"Then don't be the same person as before!" Saito told her with a small smile. "Remember what I told you before? I don't care if you can use magic or not. You're important to me, Louise and I really mean it! I'm not going to let you be all depressed about it!"

"Did you really mean what you said?" Louise asked him with a surprised look. "When you told Avalanche Yeti that you'll always be my knight in shining armor until the day we die?"

"I meant every word of it." Saito answers her with a smile. "I won't anyone like anyone like Avalanche Yeti or anyone else mess with my Louise! And it's not just me, everyone else will also be there for you and they'll never leave you." Saito could see tears starting to fall from Louise's eyes. So he held her close to his chest and rocks her gently. "It's going to be alright. Just let it out. Let out all the tears you've been holding back and know that me and everyone will be here for you." Then Louise finally breaks down and holds onto his shirt tightly as she cries.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hunter Base**

* * *

"Looks like we won't have to worry about anything at the moment." Signas stated as he turned to Alia. "Alia, how are the reservations going?"

"Everything is A-KO, commander." Alia answers him "The reservations for Hawaii are set and ready to go! Once you give the word, they'll be off to the sunny beaches of Hawaii!"

"This is nice of you to give them this vacation, commander." Pallette smiled. "I'm sure that everyone will have a great time at Hawaii. I wish we were going with them!"

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on things here." Layer answered. "I know that you wanted to go, Pallette. But we have to make sure that none of Sigma's goons try to ruin it for them."

"I know that." Pallette nods. "I just wanted to know what it feels like to be at the beach."

"Settle down, you two." Signas calmed them down. I'm sure that you'll get the chance when this war is over. Now with that out of the way, contact the X-Squad. Tell them that they're going to Hawaii for a vacation."

"Right away, sir!" Alia saluted and contacts X-Estate.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

After Louise has finally calmed down, both her and Saito retuned to the others.

"Hey, everyone." Louise smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for making you all worry about me. I was acting like a spoiled child, but I just couldn't take what Yeti said to me. Although, his words did have some truth to them."

"You're not the only one at fault here." Kirche reassured her as she placed her hand on Louise's shoulder. "We've done nothing but made fun of you every chance we get. You've been through so much and we never took the chance to help you. All we did was ridiculed you for having no talent in magic."

"I'm also at fault, Louise." Henrietta apologized "Even though we were childhood friends, I never took notice of your pain. I can only hope that you can forgive us."

"It may take some time for me to forgive you, but I will." Louise smiled. "I'm also at fault for how I acted. I was nothing more then a spoiled, rotten child and I deserved most of his words. Because of how we nobles acted to the peasants, our home was taken from us and we're now here. Once we take our home back, we're going to change everything and make sure that never happens again!" Her friends nods in agreement while the rest of the X-Sqaud smiled at her newfound determination.

"Excuse me, everyone." Geoffrey walks into the room. "I have a call for you. It's commander Signas and he wants to speak with everyone."

"I wonder what the commander wants?" Ling asked everyone.

"We'll have to speak with him and find out." X answers her "Thank you, Geoffrey. We'll take it form here." Geoffrey bows and lets them speak with SIgnas. "This is X. What seems to be the problem, commander?"

"There is no problem at all, X." Signas smiled at him "I'm sure that you and everyone have been working so hard. So I've decided to let you take a vacation in Hawaii."

"You mean it?!" The humans of the team asked in excitement. "We get to go to Hawaii?!"

"Of course." Signas answers them "You've been working hard up until now, so I've decided to give some time off. You'll be leaving in an half an hour. Pack your swimsuits and sunblock."

* * *

After Signas informed them about their vacation to Hawaii, everyone started packing their suitcases with extra clothes, swimsuits, sunblock, towels and other stuff.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ling beamed. "We're really going to Hawaii! I can't wait to try on my new swimsuit! It's too bad that Archie not going to see me in it."

"I know how you feel, Ling." Houki agrees "I also have a new swimsuit, but Oichi isn't here to see it."

"What about you two?" Tatenashi asked both Cecilia and Laura. "Do you guys have something special for both Malcolm and Gen?" Both Cecilia and Laura blushed bright red at the question.

"You'll just have to see for yourself when we arrive in Hawaii." Cecilia answers her while Laura stays silent.

"So what's this Hawaii like?" Henrietta asked "Why is everyone so excited to go there?"

"It's a famous vacation spot." Char answers her "It's well known for it's vast open skies, blue seas, the sea breeze and it's sandy beaches. It's also known for its romantic sunsets among everything else."

"Wow, that sound fun." Henrietta smiled "I can't wait to go to this Hawaii!"

* * *

After getting all packed up, everyone headed to Hunter Base and warped to their resort on the island of Oahu. It was Aulani, a Disney Resort and Spa that Signas reserved for them and our heroes were given the royal treatment because of their heroic deeds. After getting settled in their royal suite, everyone got unpacked and started to put on their swimwear in both bathrooms for the guys and the girls.

"This place is just incredible!" Tiffa gasped in awe "I can't believe that this place is so has incredible rooms! Why do they always say have a magical time?"

"It's just how everyone who works for Disney always say." Ling answers her "It's their way of saying have a wonderful time. It was all started by Walt Disney himself as a way for families to come together in a theme park he created called Disneyland. Since then, it's been going strong for centuries and its still is today."

"He must've been a great man." Siesta smiled softly. "He wanted to create something for families to enjoy together."

"And it all began with a mouse." Char smiled. "Namely, this little guy. Mickey Mouse." Char points to a portrait on the wall with an anthropomorphic mouse with a black body, red shorts with white buttons, white gloves, big round ears on his head and yellow shoes. Then they heard a knock on their bathroom door.

"Hey, ladies! We're already finish getting ready for the beach." Malcolm calls to them. "We'll be heading down now! We'll meet you later!"

"Okay, Malcolm! We'll meet up later!" Cecilia calls back and turns to the rest of the girls. "Looks like the boys are already heading down to the beach. We'll surprise them with our swimsuits and see their reactions."

* * *

Later at the beach, the boys found a spot for them and looked around the vast, blue ocean and the all the people having fun on the sandy beach.

"This place is awesome!" Alec gasped in amazement. "Not even the Decalore Islands are like this!"

"Alec, you are such a kid." Randy teased. "Still I agree with you. This place is amazing. How about we let our Pokemon join the fun?"

"Not a bad idea." Alec agrees and takes out his Pokeballs. "Come on out, everyone!" All of Alec's team emerged from their Pokeballs.

"You guys join in too!" Randy shouted and throws his Pokeballs until everyone in his team emerged. "By the way, where are the girls? They sure are taking their time."

"I'm sure they're still getting ready." Malcolm answers him "I told them we'er heading for the beach. I'm sure they'll be here in no time."

"Hey, boys." Homura's voice calls to them. They turned around to see the girls in either two piece or one piece swimsuits and the boys were mesmerized by the girls. "So what do you think?"

"Deja vu, X?" Zero asked him "This was how you looked when Char showed you her swimsuit."

"Heh, I guess I was like that." X smiled nervously. "Now they know how I felt seeing Char in that swimsuit."

After all that, beach fun time was finally underway! Everyone scattered around the beach to do all kinds of fun stuff. Both Riri and Rana were building a sandcastle together with their mothers watching. Asuka, Ling, Katsuragi and Reina were surf boarding the waves. Kan'u, Etsou, Riten and Gen were windsurfing. Alec and Ryofu were snorkeling underwater with the three Water Pokemon. The rest of them were on the beach getting a suntan and putting on some sunblock.

* * *

Later at a volleyball court, the three cheerleaders of Class 3-A were showing Nowa how to play it.

"So, what do you call this?" Nowa asked "Why is there a net in the middle of this?"

"It's called Volleyball, Nowa." Madoka answers her "The net is used as to keep other players apart from each other. That way, they won't run into each other when they try to get the ball."

"You have to hit the ball as hard as you can." Sakarako explained. "Both teams have to keep the ball from landing in their side for the court. Want to try to out?"

"This sounds like fun." Nowa beamed. "I would love to try it!"

The four girls splits into two teams, Misa and Nowa on the left side and both Sakarako and Madoka on the right side. Once the game started, Madoka was the first to serve the ball and hits it towards Misa. Misa hits it back to their side, but Sakarako catches the ball and hits it back to their side. The ball was heading for Nowa and she has no idea what to do. The ball hits her in the face and sends her flying off the court.

"Nowa!" The cheerleaders shouted and headed for her.

"Hey, Nowa. Are you all right?" Misa asked her "That was scary! You were supposed to hit the ball back!"

"I guess I had no idea what to do." Nowa muttered as she rubbed her head. "I'll be sure to get it next time." Then she falls flat onto the sand with stars above her danced. and anime swirly eyes.

* * *

Later with Hibari and her group, they were walking down a path.

"So where are we going, Hibari?" Kirche asked "Why are you taking us down this path?"

"We're going to pay our respects to the Tiki gods." Hibari answers her "It's a Hawaiian tradition to pay your respects to the Tiki gods for protecting Hawaii."

"That sounds interesting." Risty smiled. "If it's to pay respects to their gods for protecting their home, then it's find with me."

As they made their way to the shrine, they fell into a trap hole on the path. From the bushes, comes four girls in tiger pelts. One with a white tiger pelt and the other three with normal tiger pelts. They went to the hole to see what they caught.

"Who put this hole here?!" Ymir asked "I thought we were going to pay our respects to the gods, not being someones target!"

"Gret king, Mokaku! We've got some people!" The first girl beamed. "They say that they were going to pay their respects to the gods here. What do we do with them?" The girl with the white tiger pelt and green hair walks in.

"You three down there!" Mokaku calls to them. "You say that you're going to pay respects to the gods here, right?"

"That's right!" Hibari answers her "We were going to the shrine to pay our respects to the Tiki Gods. Can you let us out of this hole?"

"We can, but one condition." Mokaku says "Can we play with your hooters?"

"Eh?" The four friends in the hole asked.

* * *

After getting out the hole, Mokaku and her friends, Mike, Tora and Shamu, led Hibari's group to the shrine further down the path.

"Here it is!" Mokaku proclaimed. "The shrine of Hawaii's Tiki gods! We kept our end of the deal, now it's time for yours!"

"Well, I guess a deal's a deal…" Risty sighed. "Go right ahead. Grope them to your hearts content." With that said, the four leaps onto Hibari, Kirche and Risty and started groping their breasts. Except for Ymir, who was feeling left out because of her flat chest. Once all the fondling was over, Hibari and her friends entered the shrine while Mokaku and her friends entered after them.

"So this is the place for the Tiki gods." Risty whistled. "I gotta say, these people know how to respect their gods."

"They sure do." Mokaku agrees "We've been watching over this shrine ever since we arrived here. We don't know what happened, but the people here were kind enough to help us and everything. Now let's pay our respects to the gods here!" With that said, everyone started chanting and praying for the gods. The moment the stopped, Risty tensed and looked behind her.

"What's wrong, Risty?" Hibari asked her "Is there something the mater?"

"Get down!" Risty shouted and everyone ducked from a scythe. The Swamp Trio has returned. "You three again."

"Well, today must be our lucky day." Melona smirked as she placed her hand on her hip. "We've been looking everywhere for you. You made us look like idiots last time, but now we're here for revenge!"

"You know these three, Risty?" Kirche asked as she got her wand out.

"All to well." Risty answers her with a frown. "They tried to fight us last time, but X was able to send them flying. I thought that was enough to get them out of our hair, but I guessed not."

"You just got lucky last time!" Menace fumed as she stomps her feet. "I don't know how you did it with that blue guy, but we could've won last time! Now it's payback time!" The Swamp Trio charged at the heroes, but they were able to jump out of the way and landed outside of the shrine.

* * *

Back at the beach, everyone was still having fun until Ryofu tensed at something and looked down the same path Hibari nd the others took.

"Ren, what's wrong?" Alec asked her in worry. "What's got you all tensed up?"

"There's trouble going on." Ren answers him with a frown. "Our friends are in danger and they need help! We have to save them!"

"Right!" Alec nods in agreement. "Pangoro, Mienshao and Tyrunt! Come on, we have to help our friends!" The three Pokemon nods in agreement and the five headed into the forest as Ren grabbed her weapon.

* * *

Back at the shrine, things weren't going so well for the heroes. The three main fighters were beaten down and panting heavily as the Swamp Trio walks up to them.

"Is that really all you can do?" Melona taunted. "I knew it was just a fluke that you beat us last time! Now we're going to pay you back for humiliating us!" The Swamp Trio raised their weapons to strike at the heroes, but they heard a voice shouting.

"Pangoro, Dark Pulse! Meinshao, Aura Sphere!" Alec ordered as both Pokemon fired their attacks, but the Swamp Trio jumped out of the way. "Guys, we're here to help!"

"Not those two!" Menace growled. "Can't this day get anymore annoying?! Whatever, let's just deal with them!"

"You're going to pay for attacking our friends!" Alec growled. "I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Ren and the three Pokemon charged at the the Swamp Trio.

"Mienshao! Use Hi-Jump Kick!" Alec ordered.

"Mienshao!" Mienshao nods as he leaped up and dive kicked Menace, giving her medium damage.

"These Pokemon things are annoying!" Menace growled in fury as she threw a spirit punch at Mienshao who ducked to avoid it. "I can't believe Sigma is making us look for three of these annoying things!"

"Three?" Risty blinked. "Are you referring to the Lake Guardians?"

"What is Sigma planning to do with the Lake Guardians?!" Hibari fumed, but this confused Ymir and the Nanban catgirls.

"That's for you to never find out! Eat this!" Melona made goop bombs appear and flung them at Pangoro who deflected them with his arms.

"Pangoro! Use Sky Uppercut!" Alec ordered.

"Pan, pan!" Pangoro grunted as he got up and personal at Melona and gave her a killer uppercut similar to X and Ryu's Shoryuken. Melona was knocked into a wall. But she freed herself from the walls and glared at Pangoro.

"Tyrunt! Use Head Smash!" Alec ordered.

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt said his name as he charges towards Airi, but Airi sided stepped out of the way, but that gave Ren a chance to attack with her weapon, giving Airi some damage. Airi throwed as she tried to slash Ren with her scythe, but Ren back flipped out of the way.

Halfway through the fight, Airi slashed Tyrunt with her scythe and made him hit a tree. As he struggles to get back on his feet, Airi was walking towards him with her scythe ready.

"It's all over for you, little one." Airi frowned dangerously. "You fought well, but now your life is at an end." She raised her scythe up and was about to strike, but Alec gets in her way. "Back away, human! If you don't, you'll meet the same fate as him!"

"I'm not moving from this spot!" Alec snapped. "You can do what you want with me, but I'm not going to let you hurt Tyrunt!" Tyrunt looks at Alec with a surprised expression. "He's my friend and I won't leave him! We've been through so much together and I won't let you hurt him! I will never abandon him, not even for you!"

Airi was shocked to see this kind of emotion, the will to protect others even at the cost of your life. She lowers her scythe and was silent from Alec's words and determination in his innocent eyes.

"What the heck are you doing, Airi?!" Melona asked her with a snarl. "You're just going to let him stand there? You're an idiot!" She jumps next to Airi and grabs Alec by the throat and everyone gasped as she begins to choke him. "You see? This is how you do it! Not letting him live! You can't let this little twerp words get to you! He's just nothing more then a little insect that needs to be squashed!" Then Tyrunt head-buts her in the stomach and causes her to let go of Alec. "You little pipsqueak! That was a cheap shot!"

"TYRUNT!" Tyrunt screams his name and starts to glow bright. Everyone were in awe as Tyrunt grew even bigger and was starting to look different. When the light faded, Tyrunt was replaced with an even bigger looking dinosaur Pokemon with a reddish brown body, a gray stomach, a collar that almost looks like a cape, a headcrest that looks like a crown and two spikes on his tail.

"TYRANTRUM!" Tyrantrum roars his new name and looks at the Swamp Trio with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Whoa, Tyrunt just evolved!" Alec gasped in awe and relief. "Now he's Tyrantrum!" Alec stands up after quickly recovering his strength and got out his Poxedex and points it at Tyrantrum.

"Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokemon. It is said this Pokemon behaved like a king 100 million years ago and is willing to protect both his friends and subjects. It is considered to be the strongest Pokemon at the beginning of time." Dexter explained.

"Alright, Tyrantrum. Ready to get some payback?" Alec smiled.

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum nodded in agreement as he awaits Alec's orders.

"Tyrantrum! Use Draco Meteor!" Alec ordered. Tyrantrum said his name as he made meteors appear and flung them at the Swamp Trio.

"Oh no…" Melona's eyes turned white dotted as the meteors hit them and a explosion occurred, sending the Swamp Trio flying and screaming as they disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

"Awesome work, Alec and Tyrantrum!" Risty grinned as she ran up to Tyrantrum and patted him on the leg. "So that's what happens when a Pokemon evolves, right?"

"Yeah. I am glad he did. Our bonds is what keeps us going." Alec smiled as Tyrantrum smiled at him.

"But… Why is Sigma after the Lake Guardians? What is he planning to do with them?" Hibari said uneasily.

"We'll try to figure it out later. Right now, we need to introduce these four girls to our friends." Kirche smiled.

"Friends? So Alec-kun and Ren-chan have more friends like you guys?" Mike gasped in awe.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… in a island off the coast of Hawaii…)**

* * *

Vile snickered darkly as he hovers above the weaken Swamp Trio. "Looks like you Female Three Stooges failed again. Sigma saw your failed attempt to defeat X and his feeble friends, so he has the Torture Room at his hideout ready for you!" Vile crackled manically.

"Oh nooooooo…. This is unfit for a queen!" Menace whined.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Vile's Challenge! Save the Adducted Sister Rulers of the Wu Empire! Malcolm vs Vile!**

**A/N: Next up, Malcolm faces Vile to save the three sister rulers of the Wu Empire and their servants from the Koihime Musou anime. Can he finally settle the score with Vile for tormenting him as a kid? Stay tuned for more updates! See you then!**


	207. Vile's Challenge! Malcolm VS VIle!

**Chapter 207: Vile's Challenge! Save the Adducted Sister Rulers of the Wu Empire! Malcolm vs Vile!**

* * *

After the battle with the Swamp Trio, the heroes along with the Nanban girls returned to the beach. When they returned to the beach, everyone was waiting for them.

"Guys, what happened out there?!" X asked them with worry. "We saw an explosion and three people came flying into the sky! Just what was going on?!"

"Hibari and the others had some foes to deal with." Alec answers him "Those three that Reina and her friends knew came back and attacked them. Me and Ren went to save them."

"What about that explosion?" Houki asked "What caused that explosion?"

"That would be him." Risty gestures behind them as Tyrantrum stomps into view. "Thanks to this big lug and Alec, they sent those three packing."

"No way! You mean that Tyrunt already evolved?!" Randy gasped in shock "That's just amazing! I can't believe that he evolved already!" Everyone looked at him with confused looks.

"Evolve? What do you mean by that?" Cecilia asked him.

"We'll tell you about that later." Alec answers for Randy. "That's not all, guess who we found?" He points on Tyrantrum and everyone saw Mokaku, Mike, Tora and Shamu riding on him. The Koihime crew instantly recognized them.

"Mokaku?! What are you doing here?!" Komei asked them "I thought you went back to Nanban after the war against the Terra-cotta warriors!"

"We did went back to Nanban, but we somehow ended here!" Mokaku answers her "We were caught in a bright light and appeared on this island! But the people were kind enough to help us and allowed us to stay here."

"That's good to know, Mokaku." Kan'u smiled. "How about you join us? You can stay with us in our room."

"We would love too!" The four Nanaban girls shouted in excitement and joins everyone on the beach.

* * *

Soon after, everyone continued their fun in the sun. As everyone were having fun, Cecilia walks up to Malcolm and sits next to him.

"Everyone sure is having a great time." Cecilia smiled as she looked at the gang having fun in the beach. "It was nice of Signas to send us here." She leans on Malcolm's shoulder while holding his hand.

"Yeah, they sure are." Malcolm agrees with her "It's been a long time since I've had this much fun. Ever since my parents died, I never had any time for fun. My uncle only wanted me to study for me to take over the family when I turn 18."

"Well, you won't have to worry about him anymore." Cecilia smiled and kissed his cheek. "You have a new home and a new family." She was silent for a few seconds before asking. "Malcolm, do you want to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Huh, where'd that come from?" Malcolm asked in surprised.

"Even though we're now boyfriend and girlfriend, we never went on a date once." Cecilia answers him "And since we're in Hawaii, I thought it would be the perfect time for us to do so."

"I would love to go on a date with you, Cecilia." Malcolm smiled at her "What time should we go?"

"How about 10pm?" Cecilia suggested "I asked one of the staff members where the best place for a date and they said there's a nice restaurant that's well known for couples."

"Then I'll see you at 10." Malcolm smiled. "Let's make this the best date we have."

* * *

When the sun was setting in the horizon, the heroes retuned to their suite to rest after a day of having fun and dealing with the Swamp Trio. While they were in the living room, Alec decided to tell everyone about Pokemon evolution.

"So what did you mean about Tyrunt evolving into Tyrantrum?" Houki asked the Pokemon Trainers. "How would that work?"

"Well, it's how Pokemon get stronger through battles." Alec answers her "Whenever that happens, it's usually in the heat of battle or the bond between Trainer and Pokemon is strong enough to trigger it. But that's not always the case with some Pokemon."

"What do you mean by that?" Louise asked him.

"By that, I mean there are some evolutions that need other means to trigger." Alec answers her "Some Pokemon needs to be at a certain place while others need an item to active. However, some Pokemon even have a branch evolution."

"What's branch evolution?" Jessica asked "What do you mean by some Pokemon having that?"

"You know how there are branches on trees, right?" Alec asked back and they nodded. "A brach evolution has the same concept. It means that some Pokemon can have more then one evolution, but they can only evolve into one of them."

"You said that some Pokemon can evolve with an item or being in a certain place, right?" Reina asked him. "What are these items you're talking about and what about the places you mention?"

"I'll tell you about the items first." Alec answers her "The most common items are the Evolutionary Stones. Depending on which stone you use on which Pokemon, You remember that I used the Prism Scale on Feebass and evolved her into Milotic?" They nodded. "That's another of the items to help Pokemon evolve and some of them only allow specified Pokemon to evolve. As for the certain areas, there's always something there that helps the Pokemon evolve. Like on Mount Coronet in Sinnoh or Chargestone Cave in Unova has electromagnetic fields that helps both Magneton and Nosepass evolve."

"Wow, that's just amazing how different Pokemon have different ways of evolving." Char beamed. "They can grow stronger with the help of their Trainers. It must be incredible to see when the Pokemon evolves for the first time and helping you win the battle."

"Yeah, it sure is." Alec agrees with her "I know bonds we have will help us win any battle that comes our way."

Later that evening, it was already 9:30pm and it was almost time for Malcolm and Cecilia's date. As both were getting ready for their date, they were also really nervous about how it would play out or they're afraid they might hurt each other's feelings.

* * *

**In the girl's room**

* * *

"I don't know about this." Cecilia stuttered as she shifted nervously "I know that I asked him out on a date, but it's my first time going on a date since I was in suspended animation! I don't even know how a date works anymore!" Both Cattleya and Rana were helping her pick out the right outfit for the date.

"Don't get so worked up, Cecilia." Houki smiled as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine out there. I know it's been awhile since we've been in suspended animation, but I'm sure that the dates are still the same as it's always been."

"She's right, Cecilia." Ling agrees "I know that you'll do great out there. Both you and Malcolm have been getting closer and this date might be the perfect time for you guys to seal the deal!"

"That's easy for you two to say!" Cecilia blushed. "Your lovers are back in their worlds and it might be until the end of this war when they can come back here!"

"We know that it won't be some time until the end of this war." Houki nodded in agreement. "But I'm sure we'll meet with them again and right now, it's all about you and Malcolm!"

"I'm sure you'll be just fine, Cecilia." Cattelya reassured her. "I know that you and Malcolm will have a bright future together. Ever since my husband, Owen, went missing, Rana and myself have been on a journey to find him and bring him home. So just make sure that you done lose him."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your husband." Cecilia bowed her head in sympathy. "It must've been hard for you to raise Rana on your own."

"It was, but it wasn't all bad." Cattelya smiled "If we haven't left on our journey, then we wouldn't have met Reina and the others. They've been great friends to us and Rana looked up to them as sisters. And from the looks of it, I think that he's also seeing you and everyone else here as brothers and sisters. There, that should do it. Now turn yourself towards the mirror." Cecilia looked towards the mirror and gasped in surprised.

"It's just amazing, Cattelya!" Cecilia says "I love it! Thank you both!" She hugs both Cattelya and Rana.

"You're welcome, dear." Cattelya smiled "Now I'm confident you'll do great on your date. How about you wait in the living room? I'm sure he might be ready as well."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the guys room**

* * *

"Dude, you need to calm down." Randy calmed Malcolm down. "I know you're nervous about going on a date, but there's not need to make a fuss about it."

"It's not just that!" Malcolm stuttered. "It's just that it's also my first date with a girl! Ever since I've been called out as a demon spawn by everyone, no one has ever really talked to me and I've never been the smoothest girl talker." Both Kochu and Riri were helping him get ready for the date.

"That's right." X nods. "That's when we first met you and how you were when everyone was talking bad about your family. But don't worry about it, I'm sure that it won't happen anymore."

"He's right, Malcolm." Kochu agrees with X. "I'm sure you'll do great out there. I know this made be your first date with a girl, but you need to relax. I'm sure things will go without a hitch."

"I hope you're right." Malcolm lowers his head, shyly. "I just don't want to hurt her feelings or anything like that."

"I'm positive you won't." X reassured him. "I know that you and Cecilia are perfect for each other."

"You really think so, X?" Malcolm asked him with wide eyes.

"I'm sure of it." X reassures him with a smile.

"I agree with X." Kochu smiled as well. "I also know that you'll be just perfect for each other. There we go. Now look at yourself in the mirror and see how you look." Malcolm turns to mirror and gasped in surprised.

"This is just amazing!" Malcolm gasped in amazement. "It's like how my mom would always help me pick out my clothes. It's almost like a trip down memory lane." He hugged Kochu.

"I'm glad to help you." Kochu smiled at him. "Now go out there and win her heart!" Malcolm nodded and headed outside to meet with Cecilia.

* * *

Later in the lobby of the resort, Cecilia was waiting for Malcolm until he shows up and they were surprised to see each other.

"You look great, Cecilia." Malcolm smiled.

"You do as well, Malcolm." Cecilia smiled back. "So shall we head out now?"

"Let's." Malcolm agrees and holds out his arm and she takes it. Later they arrived at the restaurant, the Host at the entrance and greeted them.

* * *

"Welcome, how are you two this evening." The host greeted. "Do you two have a reservation?"

"It should be under Alcott." Cecilia replied.

The host looks at his guest list and sees Cecilia's name. "Ah, yes. There you are. Follow me to your table." The host seated them at their table that overlooks the ocean with the moon shining down. "Here are your menus. Your waiter will be here monetarily." After the host leaves, the waiter arrives and they placed their orders for lobster for Cecilia and salmon for Malcolm. When they were finished with their dinner, their comlinks rings and they answered.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Vile mocked.

"Vile?!" They shouted in shock.

"Looks like I caught you two on this fine evening." Vile chuckled darkly. "Now let's get down to business. I have a couple of people here with me. If you want to save them, meet me at Pearl Harbor."

"That's just lower then you could go, Vile!" Cecilia growled. "We're not going to let you have your way with those people!"

"You're going to pay for that, Vile!" Malcolm snarled as he clenched his fists in anger. "Now I can finally settle the score with you for tormenting me when I was a kid!"

"I'll be waiting for you." Vile laughed maincially and cuts the channel.

"Looks like we have no choice. We need to get to Pearl Harbor and saved those people from Vile." Malcolm frowned.

"Right. Let's beat Vile for serving that madman, Sigma!" Cecilia agrees as she and Malcolm held hands and went to Pearl Harbor to confront Vile.

* * *

Later at Pearl Harbor, it was know as the worst attack in history. Ever since the Japanese first attacked the Navel Base in Pearl Harbor, it was the attack that kickstarted World War II. There have been many ships sunk, planes destroyed and lives lost. Vile was waiting on one of the piers with several people in a cage hanging over the water by an old crane while something big was swimming below the waves.

"You vile fiend!" The purple haired girl yells at Vile. "You think you're so clever by putting us in this cage, do you?! Once I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you never crossed paths with me!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, sister." Vile snickered darkly. "Plus, I don't think I'm clever, I know I'm clever. Once those two get here, I'm going have so much fun with them."

"Why don't you just kill us and get it over with?!" The black haired woman asked him with a scowl. "If you want to deal with those two as you say, then why have us here?"

"I'm not going to kill you just yet." Vile answers her "You're just here as a liability. Besides, I have a score to settle with someone. If he's as strong as he say he is, then I want to see it for myself."

"You're insane!" The middle pink haired girls shouted. "You're just using us as a liability for that?! So you can settle the score with someone? You're nothing but a coward!" Then Vile shot the cage with his shoulder cannon and made it swing back and forth.

"One more word out of you and you're going to wish I killed you!" Vile warned and hears footsteps heading for him. He turns around to see Malcolm and Cecilia walking down the pier. "Well well, look who finally showed up. I was wondering when you two would show up."

"You've gone too far this time, Vile!" Cecilia growled as she aims her Buster at him. "You used these innocent people just to get to us?! That's just low even for you!"

"That's the idea." Vile said darkly. "I've been waiting to get my revenge for that defeat last time! Plus, I can also finally settle the score with you, Malcolm!"

"Well, the wait is finally over, Vile!" Malcolm glared at Vile as he readies his katanas. "Time for you to pay for tormenting me as a kid! Believe me when I say that I'm not going to hold anything back!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Vile crackled manically. "But I never said that I'm the only one you'll be fighting." He snaps his fingers and a Shark Mechaniloid bursts out of the water. "You'll also be fighting this guy as well! You know what they say, you're going to need a bigger boat!"

"Cecilia, you try to rescue the people Vile has in that cage." Malcolm whispers to Cecilia. "I'll keep him and the Mechaniloid busy for you to make a break for the cage."

"Are you sure about that?" Cecilia asked him "It's too dangerous for you to be fighting both of them alone! I'm not going to let you get yourself hurt!"

"I know it's risky, but we've got to chance it!" Malcolm reasoned. "We have to make sure they're safe from Vile and the Mechaniloid! If we don't, we'll never live it down!"

"Okay, you win." Cecilia nods in understanding. "Just be careful against them! I don't want to lose you!" Malcolm nods and quickly kissed her cheek as they got into battle stance.

"Hope you're ready, Malcolm!" Vile taunted as he flew up and fired cannon shots at Malcolm who dodge rolled out of the way. Malcolm flew up and slashed Vile three times with his katanas, giving him medium damage. "Ack!" Vile growled as he recovered from that slash. "Okay… You gotten better since we last met when you were a snot-nosed brat. But I'm still the best!" Vile ordered the Shark Mechaniloid to bite Malcolm, but he evaded the bites.

"I noticed you have a new paintjob, Vile. You truly are a Boba Fett wannabe!" Malcolm retorted as he slashed Vile three times with his double bladed katana.

"I wish people would stop saying I look like Boba Fett!" Vile snarled as he fired paralyzing shots at Malcolm, he evaded them and he tried to slash Vile, but he ducked and punched Malcolm in the stomach, making him spit out salvia. Vile exclaimed "Gotcha!" Vile fired motar shells at Malcolm, but he barrel rolled out of the way and slashed Vile ten times with his double bladed katana.

"A cheap shot won't work on me, Vile!" Malcolm yelled as he did a airborne roundhouse kick on Vile, knocking him back a little. Vile ordered the Shark Mechaniloid to fire missiles at Malcolm, but he dodged rolled out of the way and slashed the Shark Mechaniloid three times with his katanas.

"Arggggghhhh! You're being very persistant, Malcolm! I should have finished you off when you were a kill and make your death look like a accident so your foolish uncle would believe me!" Vile snapped as he fired ice shards from his shoulder cannon.

"I have broken free from my uncle's tranny, but I need to settle the score with you for making my life a nightmare!" Malcolm glared as he dashed forward and slashed Vile five times with his katanas. The Shark Mechaniloid tried to bite Malcolm, but he eveaded it and slashed it three times with his double bladed katana.

Meanwhile, with Cecilia, she got near the cage. "Made it!" Cecilia smiled as she went up to the cage until one of the hostages in it glared at her, mostly, the eldest second pink haired girl named Renfa. "Calm down, I'm here to help you." Cecilia reasoned as she began picking the lock. Howeevr, during Malcolm and Vile's battle, the Shark Mechaniloid fired a missile at Cecilia when it noticed her. Cecilia yelped after getting the door opened and the missile hit the cage, but it didn't hurt the hostages, however, Renfa screamed as she fell into the water after the missile hit.

"Oh no!" Malcolm noticed Renfa in the water as the Shark Mechaniloid dived into the water and swam after her to bite he. He dived down, getting closer and closer to Renfa. Just as the Shark Mechaniloid was about to bite Renfa who closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, Malcolm swoop in and grabbed her before the Shark Mechaniloid can harm her. Malcolm got Renfa to higher ground and lay her down. "Are you alright?" Malcolm asked her while checking for wounds.

Renfa stared into Malcolm's eyes which made him nervous for a bit before she smiled brightly and embraced him in a tight hug. "I am now! Thank you so much for saving me, my brave hero!"

"Uh… I already have a girlfriend, so would you mind letting me go?" Malcolm smiled nervously as he tried to pry her away from him. Cecilia finished off the Shark Mechaniloid by shooting its core in the mouth.

"I don't believe this?!" Vile gawked in anger. "Crybaby Malcolm has beaten me?!" Vile snarled as he clutches his fists. "Tch! This isn't over, Malcolm! I'll be back to settle the score with you, your girlfriend and your friends!" Vile warped out of sight.

"And we'll be waiting…" Malcolm glared at where Vile warped out of sight.

"Ahem! Need a moment?" Cecilia smirked as she crossed her arms and looked at Renfa hugging Malcolm. Malcolm smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Wrath of the Tiga Imposter! Tiga vs Tiga!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes fight Balballou, one of Baltan's most trust minions who plots to pose as Tiga to ruin his reputation with the humans as well as helping out some old friends of Sigma. Can our heroes clear Tiga's name and defeat Ballballou? Find out next time!**


	208. Wrath of Babalou!

**Chapter 208: Wrath of the Tiga Imposter! Tiga vs Tiga!**

* * *

After the battle with Vile, Malcolm and Cecilia brought the newcomers to their suite back at the resort. When they got back, they noticed that almost everyone already went to bed while the rest of them are still awake. X saw them and walks up to them.

"What happened to you two?" X asked them "You two were taking so long and we were wondering what was going on!"

"We had a run in with Vile." Malcolm answers him "He adducted these people and we fought him at Pearl Harbor. We were able to rescue them, but Vile got away again." Kan'u instantly recognized the newcomers.

"Sonsaku, what are you and your group doing here?!" Kan'u asked in shock "I thought you were back in your kingdom after the war against the Terra-cotta warriors!"

"We were back in our kingdom." Sonsaku answers her "This bright light came out of nowhere and we were sent here. Then this armored man appeared with an army of armored warriors and threatened us that if we don't comply with him, then he would kill us on the spot. So we had no choice, but to do what he says and entered the cage to use us as bait for them."

"I take it you know them, Kan'u?" Risty asked her.

"That's right, I do know them." Kan'u answers her "These are the three members of the Son family and their servants. Sonsaku is the eldest of the three sisters. Sonken is the second sister and next in line to the throne. Sonshoko is the youngest of the family. Shuyu is one of their strategists and the closes to Shonsaku. Kannei is their loyal vassal and the leader of their personal guard. Rikuson is Shuyu disciple and co-strategist. The twins, Daikyo and Shokyo, are their family's entertainers. Shutai is their best spy. Kogai is their trusted adviser and long time friend to their late mother. And finally, Ryomo is the apprentice strategist to Sonken."

"Wow, that's quite the group you have." Reina gasped in awe. "Our group is really getting larger by the day." Then she yawns and stretched her arms. "It's really getting late, so I'm heading for bed now."

"The same for me as well." Risty agrees "We need to get up bright and early to head back to Neo Tokyo."

"That's true." X also nods in agreement. "Tomorrow's the day we go back to Neo Tokyo. So we should get some shuteye and packed up for the trip home."

Everyone nods in agreement and started heading for bed. Malcolm and X returned to the guys side, much to the disappointment to Renfa, while the girls went to their side and went to sleep for their trip back home to Neo Tokyo.

* * *

The next day, everyone packed up for their return trip back to Neo Tokyo with some new friends in tow. When they got back to Hunter Base, the newcomers were amazed at the marvel of everything they see around the base. X walks up to Signas and saluted to him.

"We're back from Hawaii, commander." X greeted. "We've had some trouble, but it was nothing we can handle."

"I wish I could say the same for us here, X." SIgnas said with a slight frown. "Believe me when I say you're not going to like what we're about to show you."

"What do you mean, commander?" Ling asked him confusedly. "Why did you say that we're not going to like what you're going to show us?"

Signas gestures Alia and she nods. She turns to the computer and types on the keyboard. The screen comes on and it shows a news report about Neo Tokyo being attacked by… Ultraman Tiga?! The heroes gasped in shock as Tiga was destroying a chunk of Neo Tokyo last night while they were on vacation in Hawaii. There were even protesters shouting in rage that Tiga destroyed their home and were holding up signs that says "Ultra Hero to Ultra Zero" or "Go Home, Alien" on them.

"There has to be some kind of mistake!" Cecilia protested in shock. "There's no way for Tiga to destroy Neo Tokyo! Malcolm has been with us the entire time!"

"That's right!" Malcolm agrees "How would I go from Hawaii to Neo Tokyo and back again? There's no way that's possible! I have to take into account on how long Tiga can stay on Earth and that's only three minutes!" The newcomers looked at them with confused expressions.

"I know that you didn't do anything bad, Malcolm." Signas nods in understanding. "But you're going to have to lay low for now until we find the true culprit. However, that's not the only problem we have here." He turns to Pallette and she nods as she types on the keyboard to show mugshots of Ieyasu, Kaede, Rika, Sayaka, Ryoka and Hitomi. "These six has escaped and are at large. Someone has broke into our security prison and helped them escape."

"Not those girls again!" Tatenashi groaned. "How did they escaped and who was the culprit that helped them?"

"We don't know about how or why this culprit helped them escaped." Layer answers her "But if it's connected to Neo Tokyo being attacked by this "Tiga", then I'm sure we'll find out what's been going on."

"With all that said." Signas turns to our heroes. "You head back to X-Estate for now. We'll let you know if we hear or find something." Everyone nods in agreement and headed for X-Estate until they were called by Signas.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

"Whoa, this place is just incredible!" Sonshoko gasped in awe "Our castle is nothing like this!"

"As much as it pains me to say it, but I agree." Sonsaku nods in agreement "Your home is so much more elegant than our castle."

"Glad you like our home." X smiled "How about we give you the tour and show you where your rooms are." The newcomers nodded in agreement and followed X around X-Estate to see what it has to offer.

* * *

A little later, Kannei was exploring the household until something catches her eye. She turns around and saw a shelf with many different kinds of items. Above the shelf are portraits with X, Zero and the IS girls with several other people she's not familiar with. Next to the shelf is a shrine with pictures of the deceased. She walks up to the shelf and looks at all the items.

"That's our memorial shelf." Houki said. Kannei turns around to see her. "All the items you see on the shelf are gifts to us by some of our friends from other worlds. They helped us during the last nine wars against Sigma."

"I see." Kannei mumurured. "You must've had a lot of allies during your past battles with this Sigma. I can also tell that you've lost some lives along the way, right?"

"Unfortunately, we did." Houki answers her "Some of our friends lost family members some time ago. Altair lost his entire family to the Templars and he's the last member of the Auditore da Firenza family. Ed and Al lost their mother, Trisha, to an illness and tried to bring her back with alchemy, but failed with Ed losing both his limps and Al being sealed inside a suit of armor. Carl lost his sister, Ada, to his cruel father from an experiment and he hated adults ever since. Oichi lost his parents when he was still only a baby when they saved him from some horrible people from a child labor camp and were executed by lethal injection, but not before exposing them for who they really are. Archie lost his mother and grandfather when the two of them were wrongfully executed by a selfish princess who made their once popular restaurant look bad. Gen was saved by a former scientist from an organization me and my friends knew and was given a court martial for keeping him out of their hands. Ichika was someone that me and my friends knew before we were put in suspended animation. Dr. Light was X's creator who wants to create a world were humans and robots can live together in peace."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your friends." Kannei said solemly. "Allow me to pay my respects to their family." Kannei kneels in front of the shrine and prayed. A minute later, she stops and stands back up. "That's about all I can do. I hope that might help them ease their pain a bit."

"I'm sure they would appreciate that." Houki smiled softly. "Thank you, Kannei."

"Your friends saved us, so it's the least I can do." Kannei smiled back. "I know we'll help you defeat this Sigma once and for all!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Sonsaku and Shuyu were walking down the hall until they hear a commotion going on and went to check it out. When they got to the living room, they saw Ling and Asuna playing co-op on Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze. Ling was playing as DK himself while Asuna was playing as Diddy. They were playing on one of the Bright Savanna levels, Frantic Fields.

"Wow, what's that you're doing?" Sonsaku asked "That looks really fun."

"It's called Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze." Ling answers her "As the title says, DK's island homes taken over by vikings called the Snowmads, so DK and his group has to get back to DK Isle and take it back."

"We're on one of the islands reaching to DK Isle called Bright Savanna." Asuna explained. "We just finished on Frantic Fields and now were heading for Scorch n Torch. Want to try it for yourself?"

"I would love to!" Sonsaku grinned and Asuna hands her the Wiimote and she sits next to Ling with both Asuna and Shuyu watching.

As soon as the level started, both Sonsaku and Shuyu were horrified to see the whole savanna in flames as they play through the level. As they ventured through the level, Sonsaku was having a hard time trying to get her character, Dixie Kong, to do anything. She would always run off cliffs, walk right into enemies, not timing her jumps from one vine to the next and forgetting that Dixie can twirl her hair into a propellor to help her hover above gaps and bottomless pits. Thanks to Asuna, she was able to finish the level with no other problems.

"That was really hard!" Sonsaku says "I never this would be difficult."

"Well, they always say that practice makes perfect." Ling smiled. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it next time. Want to continue playing?"

"I would love to!" Sonsaku beamed and they continued playing throughout Bright Savanna.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"Well done, Babalou!" Baltan praised evilly. "Not only you've managed to break out Ieyasu and the White Kamfper, but you were able to weaken the trust Tiga has with the humans and Reploids!"

"It was nothing at all." Babalou snickered darkly. "It was easy to fool those humans and Reploids into thinking their hero destroyed their city. I was also able to bring the ones you wanted, Sigma." He gestures behind him and out of the shadows came Ieyasu, Kaede and her White Kampfer, only a little more older.

"Well, good to see you again, ladies." Sigma smirked darkly as he used his hand to hold his head while his elbow is resting on his throne's armrest. "I must say, it's been a long time since we last knew each other. I see you managed to grow a few inches as well."

"Cut the small talk, Sigma!" Ieyasu snapped. "Why did you break us out of prison? After we were defeated, you just left us to rot in there for losing to those annoying Hunters!"

"I've decided to give you ladies a second chance." Sigma answers her "You wanted to get revenge on the Hunters, right?" They nodded. "Then you'll be on standby for now until Balbalou should fail." He turns to Balbalou. "Have you given them their new RepArmors?" Babalou nodded. "Then you continue with ruining Tiga's trust and reputation to the humans and Reploids."

"I'll make sure that Tiga is loathed by everyone he cares about." Babalou bows to him "I'll succeed where that idiot Reflect failed. I'm not going to let Tiga out of my sight!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Baltan warned "Even though you say that, there's still the matter of the Hunters themselves. They just might expose you and ruin everything."

"I'm not too worried about that." Babalou snickered darkly and morphs into Ultraman Tiga. "After all, it'll be Tiga that'll attack their base." He laughs evilly and warps back to Earth.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"This just doesn't make any sense." X frowned as he pondered the events so far. "There's no way that Tiga would destroy the city like that. There's no rhyme or reason for that."

"Plus, Malcolm's been with us during the trip." Houki agrees "There's no way he could've gone to Neo Tokyo and back without us knowing. Who or what is causing this?" While the heroes ponder about these events, the newcomers were confused about everything.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Sonshoko asked "Don''t just leave us in the dark, tell us what's going on!"

Before anyone could answer her, X's wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. what's the situation, Layer?"

"X, we've detected an energy source heading for the city!" Layer answers him "We're positive that it's the Tiga that attacked Neo Tokyo. Take a look outside."

Everyone headed for the balcony and looked over the city. Tiga warped into Neo Tokyo and started destroying the city. People and Reploids started running from Tiga while the heroes gasped in shock.

"That must be the Tiga that attacked the city!" Ling frowned as she pounded her fists together. "I knew that something was rotten in Topeka! Now we know that Malcolm didn't do it!"

"We can celebrate about it later." Zero tensed. "Right now, we have to deal with this Tiga imposter and clear his name!" He turns to Malcolm and Gen. "You two know what to do."

Both Malcolm and Gen nodded in agreement as Malcolm takes out the Spark Lens while Gen holds out his left hand with the Leo Ring and shouted. "TIGA\LEO" And were transformed into Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Leo. The resident of Neo Tokyo gasped in shock at seeing two Tigas and Leo with one of them.

"No way.,," Was all Renfa said as her and the newcomers were in shock at this.

The Tiga imposter turns around and sees both Ultras behind him. "So you two decided to show up after all! I've been looking forward to this fight! Now it's time for me to defeat you both once and for al!" All three giants got into battle stance.

"At long last, I finally have my revenge on the Ultras!" The Tiga imposter boasted as he swipe his hand through his hair. "My name is Alien Babalou. And I'll make sure you two will die while I ruin Tiga's reputation." Babalou charges towards Tig and Leo.

'Not Babalou…' Leo growled in Gen's mind.

'You know him, Leo?' Gen asked him confusedly.

'Yes. He has a grudge against us Ultras and I should have known he was behind the attacks on Neo Tokyo while we were away.' Leo explained.

'Either way. We need to defeat him and clear Tiga's name!' Malcolm said in Gen's mind as Tiga charged towards Babalou and they punched each other's fists in a attempt to hit one another. They mimic every punch and kick and can't seem to hit each other.

"Since I am using your form as a disguise, I have all your moves! Hand Slash!" Babalou did the attack of Tiga on Tiga, but Tiga back flipped out of the way. Tiga switched to Sky Mode. Babalou sweat drops. "…Except for your change forms. But it doesn't matter! I am still going to end your meaningless lives once and for all!" Babalou tried to did a rapid 30 punch combo, but Tiga flew up and fired an energy ray at Babalou, giving him medium damage. "Why you!" Babalou growled as he fired an energy attack at Tiga who swiftly evaded it.

Leo got out his nunchuks and hit Babalou five times with them. Then Leo spins around and did a spinning kick on Babalou, giving him medium damage. "How dare you! I won't fall like that moron, Reflect!" Babalou snarled as he charged towards Tiga, catching him off guard and grabbing him by the arms. "Leo! Back off if you want your fellow Ultra to live!" Babalou warned. Leo said nothing as he remained where he was. Suddenly, a Oscilitary Ray hit Babalou in the back followed by a rock blast. "Argh!" Babalou snarled as he let go of Tiga and glared at Gomora and Red King entering the fray. Both Ultras stood side by side with the good monsters.

"Oh no… More of these monsters!" Enshou panicked.

"Relax. They're on our side." Etsou smiled softly.

"What do you mean?" Renfa turned to Etsou with a confused expression.

"Those two monsters were once evil, but thanks to Tiga, they now fight to protect our home." Cecilia smiled softly.

"Sir Malcolm used whatever that form he is now to turn those former evil monsters good?" Renfa blushed slightly. 'Now you're even more amazing, Sir Malcolm.'

"Darn it!" Babalou snarled as he readies something. "Maybe it's time I cut the disguise and finish all of you off right here and now!" Babalou revealed his true form, shocking the Reploids and humans who they thought Tiga was trying to destroy them. Babalou used the gaulent on his left arm to make a blade and he charged towards Tiga. Tiga and Leo only have 2 minutes and 25 seconds left. Babalou lashed at Tiga who switfty evaded and gave Babalou a roundhouse kick. Red King spit out boulders at Babalou, giving him even more hurt than he can handle. Gomora then fired another Osilicarty Ray at Babalou giving him even more damage than before.

'I think it's time we end Babalou's trickery on the people.' Malcolm said in Gen's mind.

'I agree! Let's finish him off!' Gen agrees.

"Zeppelion Ray!" Malcolm/Tiga yelled as they launched their finishing move on Babalou.

"Leo Kick!" Gen/Leo yelled as Leo leaped up 1000 meters above in the air and dive kicked Babalou, ending the fight.

"F-Forgive me… Lord… Baltan…. ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Babalou screamed in agony as he fell on his back and exploded.

After exposing Babalou and defeating him, Signas was at the central square of Neo Tokyo and was making a public announcement. "Citizens of the world, I have an announcement to make! The fake Tiga that attacked our beloved city was sent by Sigma to try to ruin Tiga and the Ultras' reputation with everyone! But that's no longer an issue as both the real Tiga and Leo were able to expose the culprit and defeat him!" The humans and Reploids in the crowd cheered for both Tiga and Leo as some of them apologized to Tiga for accusing him of something he didn't do while others were holding up signs saying "We believe in you, Tiga and Leo!" and "Ultra Heroes forever!" Tiga gave them a thumbs up and Leo gave a V for victory as they vanished in a beam of light.

* * *

Back on X-Estate's balcony, both Malcolm and Gen retuned to normal and they high five each other as everyone ran up to them.

"That was incredible, Malcolm!" Cecilia hugged him "You four were able to defeat that fake Tiga and cleared the real Tiga's name!"

"Thanks to you four, now we know that Baltan and Sigma were behind this!" Laura hugged Gen "As long as we have four, they won't stand a chance!"

"That's what you think, Hunters!" A familiar voice shouted at them. "Time for you to pay for sending us to jail!" An energy blast was fired and the heroes were able to jump out of the way. After the attack, 6 girls appeared and X, Zero and the IS girls recognized them.

"Surprise surprise surprise. Look who decided to show their faces again." Houki frowned. "It's Ieyasu, Kaede and the former White Kampfer. I didn't think we would see you six again."

"Well, thanks to that alien you defeated, we're back in action!" Kaede snarled. "Sigma gave us a second chance to redeem ourselves after our humiliating defeat those three wars ago!"

"I've been waiting for this moment, Hunters!" Ieyasu snarled in fury as flames appeared around her. "Time to get my revenge on you for ruining my chances at using the Crimson Armor!"

"What are they talking about?" Renfa asked the heroes. "Who are these 6 girls and why do they have grudges against you?"

"They were some of Sigma's followers that we stopped some time ago." Tatenashi answers her with a frown. "Ieyasu was a subordinate to Yoshimoto, but her true colors is that she wanted the Crimson Armor for herself and use it to take over this world and hers! Kaede was a friend to Natsuru and his group, but she was never their friend to begin with! She was a Moderator, a group that keeps an eye on both the Blue and Red Kampfer from working together and make sure they fight each other to the death! The four next to her are called White Kampfer and they're Kaede's lackeys!"

"What's the Crimson Armor they mentioned?" Sousou asked "What's so important about the armor? Is it really that special?"

"Our friend, Nobunaga, was looking for the armor and use it to unite Japan." Laura answers her "According to Masamune, if all the pieces of the armor are assembled, they'll give the unimaginable power! But the armor was unstable and can corrupt the strongest of wills and Nobunaga had to destroy it, so it won't be used by anyone else again."

"As for Kaede, she created the White Kampfer to fight and break the alliance of both the Blue and Red Kampfers!" Ling steps in "She never returned Natsuru's feelings for him and broke his heart after she showed her true colors!"

"Now it's time you Hunters pay for humiliating us!" One of the White Kampfer growled.

"We'll see about that!" Kan'u frowned as she readies her spear, Chohi and Etsou by her side. Homura and Asuka were ready. Alec has Milotic ready. Reina and Tomoe were also ready. They charged towards the enemies.

"Take this!" Ieyasu summoned a fire tornado and flung it at Kan'u and Chohi who easily evaded it. Chohi charged towards Ieyasu and lashed her spear at her. Ieyasu blocked every attack, but Kan'u struck Ieyasu in the back with her spear.

"Why you big breasted vixen!" Ieyasu snarled as she summoned a wind tornado and hurled it at Kan'u who shielded herself from the attack.

"You and your fiendish cohorts will never win as long as justice prevails!" Kan'u yelled. "I taken out bandits and corrupted noblemen so you should be a cakewalk."

"Stop trying to act if you got rid of all the bad people in the world!" Ieyasu snarled. "Even if you kill bandits and corrupted noblemen, more will take their place! As long as humans exist in this omniverse, there will always be evil people like me and those badnits and corrupted noblemen!" Kan'u gritted her teeth in anger as she clenched her fist as she shed a tear. It was then, Etsou stepped in and glared at Ieyasu.

"Don't let her bait you, Aisha." Etsou reassured her. Kan'u gasped. "I'm sure if we continue to preserve justice in the omniverse, there will be no more evil people like Ieyasu, Sigma or those aliens one day." Etsou charged towards Ieyasu and slashed her three times with his katanas.

"You're right, Etsou." Kan'u nods in agreement. "I'm sure we will make a world where peace prevails and there is no more injustice!" Kan'u leaped up and slam the butt of her spear down onto Ieyasu's stomach, making her spit out salvia.

"Ugh!" Ieyasu clutched her stomach in pain. "I alreadys hated goody two shoes like you and that man over there…" Ieyasu was about to cast a spell until-

"Milotic! Use Ice Beam on Ieyasu!" Alec ordered. Milotic squealed as she opened her mouth and fired an ice beam at Ieyasu, freezing her.

"W-What the heck?!" Ieyasu screamed out in shock as she was encase in ice.

Reina and Tomoe were surrounded by the four White Kampfer. Reina turned to Tomoe. "You got my back as always, old friend?" Reina smirked heroically.

"Always. Like old times." Tomoe nodded with a heroic smile as the White Kampfer let out their battle cries and charged towards Reina and Tomoe, in a quick instant, both Reina and Tomoe slashed the White Kampfer unconscious. Gregory and Martha quickly tied up the White Kampfer.

"I don't believe this!" Kaede snarled as she fired her gun at Asuka and Homura who used shinobi tricks to evade them, the two shinobi combined their attacks to knock Kaede to the ground, but Kaede was struggling to get up. She looked at Asuka and Homura with hateful spite. "You busty brats ruined my chances at revenge and to get revenge on that idiot Natsuru! How long will your justice ruin evil's hard work?!"

"Kaede…" Homura said coldly. "Think about what you have done, okay? You commited many crimes during the war where Sigma was trying to crash the Space Colony Eurasia into this Earth and that's why many people resent you for what you have done in this world and your world. Including this Natsuru guy whom you broke his heart… I was like you, betrayed and filled with spite when I was young. But I redeem myself thanks to Jugs over here." Homura gestured to Asuka who closed her eyes and smiled. "No one will forgive you for what you have done, Kaede, but it takes time if you can redeem yourself and earn back everyone's trust in your world." Kaede was silent for a moment before she fell to the ground, sobbing in sorrow and filled with regret over what she has done.

X activated his wrist computer and contacted Alia. "Alia, we captured Ieyasu, Kaede and her group. But we need to make sure they won't escape again."

"Roger that, X. When the Hunters pick up those six, we will send them to a unescapable maximum security prison. You, Malcolm and Gen did a good job today." Alia smiled.

"Thanks. As long as we work together, I'm sure we will end Sigma for good and finally end the Maverick Wars." X smiled.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Bambo Pandamonium: A Gentle Heart: The Holy Priestess! The Reason For New Gen Reploids Going Maverick?!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes meet Melpha from Queen's Blade as well as recuirting Bambo Pandamonium as well as discovering some vital info on why the new gen Reploids are going Maverick, so stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	209. Bambo Pandamonium

**Chapter 209: Bambo Pandamonium: A Gentle Heart: The Holy Priestess! The Reason For New Gen Reploids Going Maverick?!**

* * *

The next day after exposing Babalou and defeating him along with Ieyasu, Kaede and her White Kampfer, the heroes were resting up for their next mission. At Hunter Base, Alia decided to call the gang by phone and rings them up.

The phone at X-Estate rang and X answers it with everyone listing. "Hello, this is X. What's going on, Alia? What's the occasion for calling us?"

"X, I got some data from the data chips of the defeated new gen Mavericks you defeated or recruited." Alia answers him "If you can gather some Rare Metals, then Douglas can make them into parts in his lab. Try to gather as many Rare Metals as you can during your missions."

"Leave it to us, Alia!" Ling said with confidence. "We'll find those Rare Metals and bring them to Douglas' lab in no time flat!"

* * *

**Later with Kan'u and Etsou**

* * *

Kan'u was siting on the sofa in the living room and in deep thought. She was still thinking about what Ieyasu said to her and she can't get it off her mind. Etsou was walking down the hall until he sees her and sits next to her.

"Aisha, is there something on your mind?" Etsou asked her "You seem to be concerned about something."

"Etsou, I can't shake this feeling I have." Aisha answers him "It's about what Ieyasu said to me yesterday."

"You mean when she said that even though you'll kill all the bandits and corrupted noblemen, more will appear in their place?" Etsou asked again and she nods. "You shouldn't let her words get to you like that. While her words do have some truth to them, but that doesn't mean that she's always right. We can be rid of the bandits and corrupt noblemen if we continue to preserve justice in the omniverse and we will prevail! After all, isn't that what you wanted to do? To make sure that no one has to suffer the way that you did? When you asked me to join you, believe me when I say that I never regretted that choice and I'll still be right beside you until the end of time."

"You're right, Etsou!" Aisha started to cheer up. "I did made it my quest to make the world a better place! I can't be siting here and moping around like this! We have a job to do and that's to make sure the omniverse is safe from Sigma! We have to make sure that Sigma never wins and everyone will be safe from his clutches! Thank you for that pep talk, Etsou. I really needed it."

"Not a problem, Aisha." Etsou smiled at her "I just didn't want to see you sad like that. And I'm sure that everyone else doesn't want to see down like that either. Not even Rinrin wants to see her big sister feeling sad as well. I know that we can be rid of bandits and corrupted noblemen and keep it that way!"

* * *

**With Asuka and Homura**

* * *

Homura was on the balcony and looking over Neo Tokyo. She was still thinking about her friends still under Sigma's control and she wanted to save them, but she couldn't.

"So this is where you've been, Homura." Asuka said as she walked up beside her. "I was wondering where you were and I got worried. Is there something on your mind?"

"Hey, Jugs." Homura sighed. "I just feel really helpless about my friends. They're still under Sigma's control and I can't do anything at all."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Homura." Asuka reassured her. "I'm sure we'll save them from Sigma and you can be reunited with them." She looks over the city skyline as the wind blows. "Doesn't this remind you how we first met on the boat?"

"Yeah, it seemed like only yesterday when we met." Homura nods. "Of course that was the time you didn't know that I was the evil ninja, but I knew that you were a good ninja. I know that I asked you this before, but can we be friends this time?"

"Yeah. Do you tink so too?" Asuka smiled.

"Actually, I think we can be friends." Homura answers her with a smile."I know we've had some differences back hen, but I guess that we can start over being friends."

"That's good to hear." Asuka grinned. "I'm sure we're going to be great friends. Also, I've noticed that you've been happy being around Randy for awhile now. Do you have a crush on him?" Homura blushed and Asuka got the general idea.

* * *

**With Renfa and Cecilia**

* * *

"Cecilia, how long have you know Sir Malcolm?" Sonken asked her in the kitchen. "From the looks of it, you and him are really close to each other. Any reason for that?"

"Well, I did help him when is uncle disowned him and said he never loved him." Cecilia answers her "Even though our families were rivals, we put our differences aside and work together during the last war. He also saved me when we first met from his first battle with the monsters."

"Wait, you mean that he faced those things before during your last war?!" Sonken gasped in shock "Then he's even more amazing then I thought he was!"

"Whoa, hold it right there, sister!" Cecilia glared at Sonken. "I know that he saved you and everything, but he's my boyfriend and I won't give him up that easily!"

"That may be true, but you haven't made it official yet." Sonken glared back. "Which means I still have a chance and I'm not going to lose either!" Both Sonken and Cecilia locked eyes with each other and sparks started flying between them as Malcolm felt a sudden chill down his spine.

* * *

Later in the day, X, the IS girls, Malcolm, Zero and Axl were called by Alia to discuss some important data that she and the other two navigators found about why the new gen Reploids are going Maverick. The Hunters entered the Command Room and the three navigators turns to face them.

"Phew… That's the third one." Alia sighed in relief. "But we still don't know what the Mavericks are up to."

"We still haven't determined exactly why the new generation Reploids are going Maverick." Pallette added.

"I'm running simulations right now, but it looks like their virus resistance is absolute." Layer reported as she brings up some important data.

"Yeah, I'm a new generation prototype and I can confirm that." Axl smirked cockily. "I'm immune myself."

"But if Axl's a prototype, then that means he could go Maverick, too…" Pallette said uneasily with worry. "But maybe since he's a prototype, he'll be OK. Let's analyze his data to be sure."

"What?" Axl asked in shock "Hey! I'm no Maverick! Heck, I'm a Maverick Hunter!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Axl's data was analyzed and everyone were given the results of Axl's data.

"I've completed the analysis of the Maverick data acquired so far." Alia reported. "What makes new generation Reploids resistant to the viruses is their copy chip. The copy chip can actually change a Reploid's DNA."

"Did you examine my data?" Axl asked her.

"Yes, I compared your data to the copy chips in new generation Reploids." Alia answers him "I found something very interesting." She types into her computer and an image of Sigma appeared on the screen.

"Sigma?!" The heroes gasped in shock.

"The data embedded in the copy chips closely resembles that of Sigma!" Alia frowned. "I'm not exactly sure what this mean, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't worry me…" Then the alarms started blaring and everyone tensed.

"I guess we'll have to worry about this later!" Zero urged. "What's the next Maverick?"

"It's Bamboo Pandamonium and he's at the space research facility in China!" Layer answers him.

"I remember that place." Malcolm quipped. "It was another facility that my family owned. When my grandfather was still alive, he and the Chinese government used that facility as a means to discover ways for space travel. However after the Phantom Virus Tragedy and my grandmother died, he shut the place down and it's been abandoned ever since. My uncle wanted to restart the research facility again, but never did or at least that's what I thought. There were even plans for a space elevator in one of their old records, but nothing seems to come to mind about that." Everyone gasped in shock at him mentioning a space elevator. "Was it something I said?"

"Wait, you said space elevator, right?" X asked Malcolm and he nods. "Then Stephan must've found those plans and sold it to someone and made it into the Jakob Project!"

"Then Lumine was put in charge of the Jakob Project after that person started the project." Axl added.

"Something doesn't add up. If the new gen Reploids can't go Maverick because of their copy chips, then why are they going Maverick now? And how is Sigma connected to all of this?" Laura pondered as she crossed her arms in thought.

"We'll worry about that later, Laura." Tatenashi told her. "Right now, we need to gather everyone and head to the space research facilty in China. Aisha did said she and her friends originated from China in their world, so this space research center will help them learn more about our Earth." Ling suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to gather everyone and headed straight for China by warping.

* * *

Later in China, the Hunters warped in front of the entrance of the Sohma Family Research Facility. The Koihime crew were amazed at how the China in the MegaMan X Earth was very different from the China in their Earth, but at the same time very familiar.

"This place is beautiful!" Ryubi gasped in awe as she looked at the lush green forests. "I never knew that the China in your world would be so different, yet familiar at the same time! It's almost like being in a dream!"

"My grandfather was always the philosophical type of person." Malcolm explained. "He did say that nature was the best way to relieve stress if you're having a bad day or anything like that. That's why he would always take my dad and uncle out to forests, mountains or fields to cool off whenever they feel stressed. And I guess I've done the same thing from time to time."

"Your grandfather must've been a great man." Renfa smiled softly. "He knows what to do and find ways to help his sons relieve stress if they've had some trouble. You really look up to him, don't you?"

"He was my hero and I've always looked up to him." Malcolm answers her "Back when my parents were alive, they would always tell me stories about him and what he's done for the world. Even though my family and Cecilia's family were rivals, Grandpa never once said anything bad about the Alcotts because he knows that our rivalry was stupid to begin with and wanted to end it with them, but then there was that train accident and it never happened."

"I remember that all to well." Cecilia lowered her head down despondently. "That's the same accident that took my parents' lives and I inherited everything they owned. After the accident, I went to the IS Academy and met Houki and the others and where I also met Ichika and fell in love with him. But he died a hero and now we're here to make sure his efforts weren't wasted! Now shall we head inside?" Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the entrance of the facility.

As they made their way through thick groves, Malcolm noticed a heavily reinforced door. He walks up to the door and tries to open it, but it won;t budge. "It's no good here. This door is reinforced with the strongest titanium alloy and only a Reploid that works here can open it and allow passage for us."

"Yikes, when you guys don't want anyone learning your secrets, you really go all out on the security!" Axl winced. "Now what can we use to get inside?" He looks around until he noticed a broken down Reploid with the Sohma Family logo on it. "Perfect, that'll do just fine!" He takes out his Axl Pistol and used his Copy Shot on it and shifted into that Reploid and surprising the new otherworlders.

"How did he do that?!" The otherworlders asked in surprised. "He just turned into that Reploid!"

"That's because Axl can copy other Reploids." X answers them "Once he use his Copy Shot, he can shift into that Reploid or Mechanilod to do various tasks."

"He was once part of another Maverick Hunting group called Red Alert." Tatenashi steps in "For the most part, they've been stealing jobs from the Maverick Hunters, but they still protected the humans and Reploids from the Mavericks. However, that all changed when Red, the leader of Red Alert, met the Professor. He promised to give them power if they work for him. For awhile, Red was working for the Professor and Red Alert became even more powerful because of him. When Red realized that the Professor wanted Axl, he decided to break the deal he made with the Professor, but it was already too late as the Professor, which in reality was Sigma, turned his friends, the Red Alert Corporals, into Mavericks. Axl saw what Red Alert has become and decided to runaway and join us in the Maverick Hunters. After we've taken out Red Alert and stopped Sigma once again, Axl became a full fledge Hunter and he's been with us ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Axl…" Hibari lowered her head down despondently.

"Don't worry about it, now let's head inside and find Bambo Pandamonium." Axl reassured her. Everyone nodded in agreement and head inside.

* * *

As X and the gang proceed to the second level of the space research center, X's helmet gem lights up and was pointing to an upward shaft.

"What going on?" Kannei asked "Why X's helmet gem lights up like that?"

"That means there's a Light Capsule here." Char answers her "Those capsules were made by X's creator, Dr. Light. He created different armors for X to use and they've helped us in the past, so I'm sure we'll be needing them one last time."

X looks up at the shaft and noticed some spike on both walls, but the top doesn't have any. X switched into his Falcon Armor and flew up there. When he reached the top, X walks towards the capsule as it activates and Dr. Light's hologram appears.

"X…" Dr. Light begins to speak. "I thought something like this might happen someday, so I've prepared parts for you. This time, I've got Foot Parts for you to try. Equip this part to jump much higher then usual. Equip this new ability and board the capsule, X." X nods and enters the capsule to equip the new parts. "I hope this is the last time we need to use weapons of war like this, X. I really do." The hologram of Dr. Light vanished and X returned to the rest of the team and continued their way.

* * *

Halfway through the facility, the heroes heard sounds of fighting. When they reach the source of the sound, they saw Vile fighting a woman and was wining. The Queens Blade crew instantly recognized her.

"Wait, isn't that Melpha?!" Reina gasped in shock.

"You're right, it is her!" Nanael gasped in shock as well. "But what she's doing here of all places?!"

"You know that person?" Houki asked them.

"Yeah, we do." Nanael answers her "She's a high ranking priestess from our world. She also looks up to and idolizes me because I'm an Angle of Heaven!"

"You mean that you use that just to boss her around?!" Risty glares at her "We know how you like to abuse that just to make her do what you want her to do!"

"We can worry about that later!" Zero said, being the voice of reason. "Right now, she's in trouble and needs our help!" Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the battle to help Melpha. When they got to the battle, Vile glares at them and readies his shoulder cannon.

"Well well, look what we got here." Vile snickered cruelly. "I see you're still going strong after our tussle back at Pearl Harbor."

"You're going to pay for last time!" Kannei growled. "You had us in a cage, but now I can get my revenge on you!"

"Vile! Where is Lumine?!" Cecilia aims her Buster at Vile.

"Lumine?" Vile snickered darly. "Oh don't worry. He's safe. After all, the head of the Jakop Project is all too important to hurt for our new omniverse."

"New omniverse?" Asuka mumurured.

"And where is my friends, you bucket of bolts?!" Homura snapped as she aimed her katanas at Vile.

"You mean your members of your previous squad after you left Hebijo?" Vile sneered. "I won't tell you where they are and you're going to die right here and now! It's no wonder your parents disowned you because you killed a evil ninja even though you were a good one and tried to explain it to your former parents. Humans are fragile and weak and should be exterminated." Homura growled.

"Don't let him get to you, Homura." Asuka reassured her friend. "Remember, she who loses her cool loses the battle."

"Right. Got to remain calm and focus." Homura nodded as she got into a steady pace.

"Now then! I hope you put up a good fight than that priestess wannabe!" Vile hovered in the air and fired motar shots.

"Crystal Wall!" X yelled as he used the attack to block the attack.

"Rhyperior! Come on out!" Randy yelled as he called Rhyperior into the field. "Rhyperiror, use Horn Drill!" He ordered.

"Rhyperiror!" Rhyperior responded as he fired a energy drill horn at Vile who was hit by it for medium damage.

"Argh!" Vile groaned as he recovered from the wound. "Grrrr. Menace is right, those Pokemon things are a hassle!" Vile dive bombed towards the gang, they evaded it. Vile was hit in the back by Renfa.

"Remember me?" Renfa glared at Vile as she got her lance ready. Sonsaku and Chohi got their weapons ready.

"How cute. A pink haired princess and her kiddy friends are gonna challenge me? Don't make me laugh!" Vile taunted as he fired paralyzing shots at them, they evaded them.

"Don't think they're doing this alone!" Satomi yelled as she used her robotic claws to punch Vile ten times. Yue flung magic spells at Vile, giving him even more damage.

"Hey you oversize tincan! Time for some payback against Melpha!" Nanael snarled as she dive bombs towards Vile, but he did a somersault which he avoided Nanael's attack and she crashed into a wall.

"My, somebody needs to teach you some manners on attacking innocent women." Ayaka frowned as she leaps up and did a roundhouse kick on Vile, giving him medium damage.

"Ugh! I hated stuck up snobs like you!" Vile snarled as he tried to fire a motar shot at her, but Zero dashed in and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber.

"Eat ice, Vile!" Axl got out his ice gatling gun and fired it at Vile, freezing him. Vile broke free and snarled. Gen fired his rifle at Vile, giving him even more damage.

"Hey Vile! Remember these blades!" Houki shouted as she flew in and slashed Vile three times with her katanas.

"Eat this, Vile!" Char yelled as she and Tatenashi dashed in and thrust their spears at Vile 15 times, giving him large damage.

"You can't escape!" Vile shouted as he fired energy shots at the gang, they dodged them.

"Time for another defeat, Vile!" Malcolm yelled as X fired a charged shot followed by KOS-MOS firing her gatling guns at Vile, giving him bigger damage. Malcolm decided to finish the fight by slashing Vile three times with his katanas.

"Argh!" Vile growled in fury as the gang aimed their weapons at him. "This isn't over, Hunters! I'll be back!" Vile swore as he warped away.

* * *

After the battle with Vile, Melpha was amazed at how everyone was able to defeat Vile and scare him off for now. X walks up to her and holds his hand out to help her back on her feet.

"That was a close one." X sighed in relief. "Glad we came just in time. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm still in one piece, thanks to all of you." Melpha answers him gratefully. "I'm grateful for all of you for saving me from that horrible man." She turns around and saw Reina and her group. "Reina, what are you and everyone else doing here?!"

"We could ask you the same thing, Melpha." Reina 5ole h34. "We thought you would still be back in our world."

"I was in our world until this bright light appeared out of nowhere and send me to this place." Melpha says "When I came to, that man just appeared and attacked me out of the blue! It was then all of you came and saved me."

"Well, all that matters now is that you're safe." X smiled. "My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the team." X then begins to introduce everyone else in the team to Melpha and they were glad to see her. After introductions were finished, both Hibari and Ling were wide eyed at her breasts.

"Whoa." Was all both Ling and Hibari could say as they stared at her breasts.

"I gotta say, X." Melpha inspected X's armor. "Your armor is nothing any armor I've ever seen." As she continues to inspected X, she trips on her feet and falls right on top of him. Everyone gasped in surprised as Melpha lies on top of X with her breasts right in his face.

"Whoa, that came out of nowhere!" Asuna gawked. "Guys, we need to get her off of X!" Everyone nods in agreement and helped Melpha back on her feet and X sits back up.

"Wow, that was out of nowhere!" X stuttered. "Are you okay, Melpha? That was a pretty bad fall."

"I'm just fine, X." Melpha answers him as she bowed her head in apology. "I'm so sorry about that! I lose my balance and fell on you!"

"It's all right, Melpha." X smiled at her "I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"Geez, Melpha. You are such a klutz." Risty winced "Leave to you to have two left feet. Remind me to never have any guy dance with you."

"Well, X. That was really surprising." Katsuragi grinned pervertedly. "I'm sure you would want Char to do that to you, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind that-wait, what?" X asked when he realized what Katsuragi said with a sweat drop.

"Whoa, X! I didn't think you were that forward!" Choun smirked. "I'm sure that Char would be more then happy to give you that kind of fan service." Both X and Char blushed madly when Choun said that.

"Uh… Let's find Bambo Pandamonium." Gen smiled nervously as everyone pressed on.

* * *

Eventually, the gang reached a rocket launch site and saw a huge robotic panda with deadly claws waiting for them. This must be Bambo Pandamonium.

"So you made it…" Pandamonium said calmly. "I must fight you to ensure my master's new omniverse."

"No! We don't have to do this, Pandamonium!" Gen protested as he stepped forward.

"Gen?" Laura gasped.

Pandamonium stared at Gen. "You must be Phantom Task's experiment from 2035 and Ultraman Leo's new host. You are aware that I am a Maverick now, right?" He questioned Gen.

"But you can return to a Reploid if you listen to reason. I know what Phantom Task did to me was wrong, but there is this one scientist who realized her mistakes and managed to get me away from that horrible organization." Gen said hopefully.

"…What happened to that woman who saved you from Phantom Task?" Pandamonium asked him out of pity.

"She was captured by Phantom Task, but she managed to put me in a safe place where they won't find me by placing me in cryosleep. She was given a court martial after that, but I think she is no longer among the living…" Gen lowered his head despondently.

"…Do you love her as a surrogate mother?" Pandamonium asked him with a solemn look.

"Yes. I do. I know she was a scientist of Phantom Task, but she isn't like those villains at Phantom Task. She did everything she can to keep us safe. Now that I am here in 21XX, I am doing whatever it takes to help save this world in honor of her memory." Gen placed his hand on his chest. "So it's not too late to return back to being a Reploid, Pandamonium! So please, help us put an end to the Maverick Wars for good!"

"A gentle and loving heart of a human…" Pandamoniun said quietly as he paused to think about it. A few seconds later, he looked at the gang with a kind smile. "It appears that Sigma's dream of a omniverse where Reploids are the dominant species is not worth achieving and all living things must co-exist with all. Your words have moved me, human. I will gladly join you in the fight against Sigma and his allies." Pandamonium walked up to X, Zero and Axl. "X, Zero, Axl. Take my powers, they will aid you in the final battles of this war ahead." He held out his paw. X, Zero and Axl touched his paw.

"Green Spinner!" X fired a missile from his X-Buster.

"Youdantotsu! (Leaf Severing Thrust!)" Zero did a wood elemental thrust with his Z-Saber that made him strafe to the ground. Axl made a grenade launcher appear and it fired grenades.

"Now there's only four Maverick Generals left." Ikaruga smiled.

"Still, we need to step up our game in order to best Sigma." Guiche advised. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Paranoided Badger: Bring Out the Boom!**

**A/n: Next chapter will have another crossover and it's truly the last crossover: Sonic Boom! Only Sticks the Badger from that same series will appear. So stay tuned for more updates!**


	210. Bring out the Boom!

**Chapter 210: The Paranoided Badger: Bring Out the Boom!**

* * *

After recruiting Bamboo Pandamonuim, the heroes returned to X-Estate along with Melpha. When they arrived, Melpha was amazed at the marvel of a household and she entered the foyer.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Melpha beamed. "Not even our temple is like this place!"

"I'm glad you like our home." X smiled at her. "How about we give you the tour of the place and find you where you'll be sleeping in." Melpha nods in agreement and followed X as he gave her the tour of X-Estate.

* * *

A little later, Melpha was wondering around the household until she saw Ling and Asuka playing Ultra Street Fighter 4 on the PS4. She walks up to them.

"Wow, that's amazing." Melpha gasped in awe as she looked at the TV. "What are you two doing? And why are those two people in that strange box fighting each other?"

"Hey, Melpha! What's up?" Ling greeted her "I see that you've made yourself at home. We're playing Ultra Street Fighter 4. It's a popular fighting game that's been going strong for centuries."

"As for the box on the wall, it's called a TV." Asuka answers her "It's mostly used for entertainment. You can watch all kinds of shows on it. You want to try out the game?"

"That does sound fun." Melpha smiled brightly. "I would love to try it out!" Asuka gave her the second controller and sat next to Ling as they selected their characters and stage.

Once their characters, Chun-Li for Ling and Cammie for Melpha, appeared on the stage they've selected, the battle started and both players started to fight. Unfortunately, Melpha's character kept on getting pummeled by Chun-Li's lighting fast kicks and was defeated in no time.

"I can't believe I've lost multiple times!" Melpha moaned in frustration. "This is just too difficult!"

"Don't worry about it." Ling smiled at her. "We can teach you how to play it better."

* * *

Not long after, Melpha enters the kitchen and meets with Martha who was making dinner for everyone.

"Oh, hello, miss Melpha." Martha greets her "I see you're doing well. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing just fine, miss Martha." Melpha answers her "It sure smells good. What are you making?"

"I'm making some pasta for everyone." Martha answers back "It might take awhile, but I'm sure you're going to love it." Then she looks around the counter, but doesn't see what she's looking for. "Now where did I put that pot?"

"Do you need some help, miss Martha?" Melpha asked her.

"Yes, I do." Martha answers her "I can't seem to find the pot. Think you can find it for me? I can't leave the noodles like this or I'm going to have to start over."

"Leave it to me!" Melpha offered. "What does it look like?"

"It's a silver pot with small holes on the bottom." Martha answers her "If you can find it, bring to the sink over there. That way, I can spill out all the water and use just the noodles. You can find it in the lower cabinet."

"Not to worry, I'll find the pot for you!" Melpha exclaimed. and heads for the lower cabinet. She opens the cabinet and finds the pot that Martha was looking for. "Is this the pot that you need?"

"That's the one!" Martha answers her "Can you bring it over to the sink? I have to make sure the noodles aren't overcooked."

"Just leave it to me!" Melpha nods as she grabs to pot and tries to pull it out of the pile, but it won't budge. "I supposed it must be the wedge in there. No need to worry, I'll just have to pull on it harder." She begins to pull harder on the pot until it starts to get loose. "All right, just a little more and you're out of there!" She pulls even harder until it finally pops out of the pile, but the pull saw so strong, the other pots and pans starts falling right on top of her.

"Miss Melpha, are you all right?!" Martha cried and runs up to her.

"I am fine, miss Martha." Melpha emerged from the pile of pans and pots, holding the pot that Martha wants. "I am a Holy Priestess. I am used to this sort of thing. My healing magic will fix me right up." Melpha smiled brightly.

"You know. This sorta reminds me of the time miss Alleyne helped me with that pot and she almost got hurt because of it." Martha smiled. "I'm glad you have something to heal yourself."

* * *

Later in the day, Alleyne was walking down the hall until she sees Hibari watching Tom and Jerry on the TV. She walks up to her and sits on the sofa.

"Well, Hibari. I can see that doing pretty good." Alleyne smiled. "You've made this far without any sort of problem!"

"Yeah, I really did!" Hibari agrees "But I can't help but feel like extra baggage to everyone. You and everyone else can fight, but I can't do anything without Yagyu's help! I would just get in everyone's way."

"Then how about I train you?" Alleyne asked her "You want to be stronger, right?"

"I do want to be stronger!" Hibari answers her "I need some training to get stronger!" Alleyne nods in agreement and gestures Hibari to follow her to the balcony and they started training.

After training, they were siting on the benches and looking over the skyline of Neo Tokyo.

"Miss Allenyne, I want to ask you something." Hibari begins to ask her. "How did you and Nowa met?"

"I suppose I could tell you." Allenyne begins to explain. "I met her when she was lost and wondering in the forest where me and my elven people live. Out of habit, I took her in and taught her martial arts staff techniques. She showed tremendous ability and I've decided to give her a minor role as the Forest Keeper. Eventually, she became attached to me and I started to harbor special feelings for her, the kind of feeling that I've forgotten for a long time. Unfortunately, the council of Forest Elf Elders saw her as an unwanted burden and ordered her to participate in the Queen's Blade tournament and I was heartbroken after I delivered instructions that would be the death of my student. So I decided to, despite the councils disproval, leave the forest and protect the one person I've ever cared for."

"Wow, that's really sad." Hibari lowered her head despondently. "I'm sorry to hear that about you and Nowa. Those Elders don't have the right to send her to the Queen's Blde tournament just for her to die!"

"It is natural for species to think that way, but not all of them are bad." Alleyne assured her.

"That's true." Hibari nodded in agreement as they continued to look out the sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Laura's room**

* * *

"Reina, we want to know something about you." Haruna begins to ask her. "How did you became a seasoned fighter, when did you meet Risty and how close you two are and if you have any family?"

"I guess it's been so long." Reina smiled meekly as she rubbed the back of her head nervously "I'll start from the beginning, I'm the second daughter of my father, Count Vance. My family controlled the Continent before the Queen's Blade was instaured. I had no interest on the huge influence that I'd have someday or in the suffocating life of an aristocrat and devoted myself to training my swordsmanship to show my own power. I ran away from home to follow my mother's footsteps as a warrior and make my own way in the world in hopes of becoming a stronger warrior by entering the Queen's Blade tournament. As for my family, I have two sisters and my father. For how I met Risty, I once crossed blades with her and forfeited our fight because she has a strong sense of justice and was a protector of the weak."

"Then you two have a unbreakable bond." Laura smiled. "I remember when I first met Char, we didn't get along at first in our era because my country, Germany had a sour history with Char's country, France because of a horrible war called World War II. But eventually, we became friends."

"That's good." Yue smiled before she asked something else. "I noticed you were eying Gen like that. Do you have some chemistry with him?" Laura blushed madly and the girls in Laura's room got the general idea with smiles.

* * *

Later that night, Kat and Ikaruga were walking home and were talking about how to save the Hebijo girls from Sigma's control.

"We have to save Homura's friends from Sigma." Kat said with determination. "Once we meet them again, I'm going to save Hikage and show what it's like to have emotions."

"I know what you mean." Ikaruga agrees "I also want to save Yomi and let her see that I'm not like the other aristocrats. They're not only friends, but noble rivals as well."Kat nods in agreement and continued down the block. When they rounded a corner, something or someone bumps into them and they fell. What bumped into them was an anthropomorphic badger with brown fur, her hair tied in twin tails, a tattered gray top that shows her midriff and skirt.

"You guys have got to help me!" The badger panicked frantically "I'm being chased by this weirdo in armor and he's after me! He wants to use me for something that you don't want to find out! Please, just help me!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Kat calmed her down. "What's wrong? Who's trying to get you?" Then they heard a familiar voice and an army of Mavericks surrounds them.

"There you are, you little weasel!" Vile growled. "You've been giving me a lot of trouble trying to catch you. Now I've got you right where I want you!"

"We've should've known it was you, Vile!" Ikaruga frowned. "Attacking innocent humans and Reploids wasn't enough for you, so now you've decided to attack this innocent creature?! You're just despicable!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Vile snickered evilly. "Now how about you two step aside and let me take that furball out of your hands?"

"Not on your life, Vile!" Kat growled as she got into a battle stance "We're not going to have your way with her! If you want her, you're going to have to beat us first!"

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Vile shouted. "Mavericks, attack!" The Mavericks started firing their weapons at the trio, but both Kat and Ikaruga jumped out of harms way with the badger in Kat's arms. His Chameleon Mechaniloid opened its mouth and launched its tongue at them.

"Ikaruga, you call the others!" Kat says "I'll keep Vile and the Mavericks busy! I'll make sure they won't get near you!"

"Okay, but be careful!" Ikaruga nods in agreement. "I don't want to lose my friend!" Kat gives her a thumbs up and charged at the Mavericks and Vile.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" Kat grinned as she shouted out "Secret Ninja Art: Tornado Spindle!" She breakdances again and her tornado attack made short work of the Maverick soldiers.

"Not bad for a shinobi." Vile snickered darkly before adding "Now try this on for size!" the Chameleon Mechaniloid fired spike missiles at Kat and Ikaruga, but when they tried to evade them, the missiles homed towards them again. "Hahahaha! These are special homing missiles! They tracked the heat signatures of filthy humans like you!" Ikaruga managed to destroy the missiles with Hien.

"Give that bucket of bolts the ole one two!" The badger cheered. Kat charged towards the Chameleon Mechaniloid, but it swiped its claw at her, damaging her.

"Kat!" Ikaruga gasped as she glared at Vile as she charged towards the Chameleon Mechaniloid with Hien ready, but the Mechaniloid lashed its tail at her, pushing her back. Vile summoned more Maverick soldiers. Ikaruga frowned as she was surrounded by Mavericks. She can only hope her message to Zero got through.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Randy asked worriedly. "I know they went to the farther parts of Neo Tokyo, but it shouldn't take them this long!"

"I'm sure they'll come, kiddo." Zero reassured him. "They might've stopped somewhere on the way back to eat." Then his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is Zero. Ikaruga, what's going on?!"

"Zero, we're being attacked by Mavericks!" Ikaruga answers him "And Vile's back with his new Mechaniloid! Kat's fighting him and the Mavericks, but now they're coming after me! We need help-" Then the channel cuts and static is heard.

"Ikaruga, what's going on?! Are you and Kat all right?!" Zero shouted in worry, but all that was heard of static.

"Zero, what's going on?" Randy asked him "Did something happen to them?"

"I'm afraid so, Randy." Zero answers him with a frown "They need our help! Vile's out there and they're trying to fight him back! We have to go and help them!" Randy nods in agreement and left to help their friends.

* * *

Back at the battle, things weren't going so well for the Hanzo girls. Ikaruga and the badger were surrounded by Mavericks and she was running out of breath while Katsuragi was still fighting Vile and his Mechaniloid, but was on her knees and panting heavily.

"Looks like I win this time!" Vile crackled manically. "Now, time for you to vanish into the Underworld!" The Chameleon Mechaniloid opens its mouth and starts charging up a laser while the Mavericks started charging their blasters. The moment they fired, the Mavericks were sliced to pieces as Zero arrived to save Ikaruga and the badger. As for Katsuragi, Randy came in and tackled her out of the way just before the Mechaniloid fired.

"Ikaruga, are you and your friend all right?" Zero asked them.

"We're just find, Zero." Ikaruga answers her with a smile of relief. "Glad you came just in time." Zero nods and turns to face the Mavericks with his Z-Saber at the ready.

* * *

With Kat and Randy, he was able to tackle her out of the way and fell right on top of her.

"Kat, are you still in one piece?" Randy asked her.

"I'm okay, thanks to you." Kat smiled in relief as well. "They were a lot tougher then before. I thought we were goners for sure. Glad you came when you did."

"You rest here." Randy told her "Me and Zero will take care of this." He takes out four Pokeballs and threw them into the air as Rhyperior, Lairon, Luxray and Malamar emerged.

"Tonight must be my lucky night!" Vile snickered darkly. "Now I've got four Hunters where I want them! Now the real fun can begin!" He orders the Mavericks to attack and both Zero and Randy's Pokemon charged as well

Zero slashed through many Maverick soldiers. "Malamar! Use Hypnosis!" Malamar said its name as he used said attack on two Maverick soldiers and they destroyed each other under Malamar's command. "Luxray! Use Crunch!" Luxray used Crunch on five Maverick soldiers. "Rhyperiror, use Focus Punch!" Rhyperiror threw a powerful punch at 15 Maverick soldiers, destroying them. Lairon charged towards the Chameleon Mechanicloid, but Vile fired motor shells at him, giving him medium damage. Then the Chamelon Mechanicloid lashed its tongue at him, adding in extra hurt.

Halfway through the fight, it was an all out slugfest as Zero and Randy's Pokemon team fought back against the Mavericks and Vile. Lairon was having trouble as Vile's Chameleon Mechaniloid wasn't giving him a chance to fight back, but Randy was cheering for him.

"Come on, Lairon! I know you can win!" Randy cheered. "We can beat Vile and his Mavericks!"

"You're just wasting your breath, kid!" Vile taunted. "There's no way you can win! Once I take this one out, the rest of you are next!"

"You're wrong, Vile!" Randy retorted. "I know that we can win against you, the aliens and Sigma! We're not going to let you win and rule the omniverse! Because I believe in Lairon and I know that we'll win as a team!" With that said, Lairon gained newfound strength and stood back up.

"LAIRON!" Lairon screams out his name and begins to glow brightly. Everyone was in awe as Lairon started to stand on two legs, got bigger, horns grew on his head and a tail. When the light submitted, Lairon was replaced with a bipedal dinosaur looking Pokemon with blues eyes and almost looked like a Triceratops.

"AGGRON!" Aggron shouted his new name and got into battle stance.

"I can't believe it!" Randy gasped in awe. "Lairon just evolved into Aggron!" He takes out his Pokedex and pointed at Aggron.

"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon and final evolved form of Aron. When this Pokemon claims a mountain as its territory, it'll defend it with its life. The more scars this Pokemon has on its body, the more battles it's fought, so don't take it lightly." Dexter explained.

One of the Mavericks tried to attack Aggron, but was destroyed by Aggron's sheer power. Aggron has also learned a new attack.

"That was Heavy Slam!" Randy grinned as he pumped his fist in the air. "Okay, Aggron! Ready to get some payback?"

"Ron!" Aggron nods in agreement and waited for Randy's orders.

"Alrigh, Aggron! Use Flash Cannon!" Rany issued. Aggron's horn sparkled with electricity.

"What the?!" Vile gawked as Aggron fired a lightning attack that completely destroyed the Chameleon Mechaniloid. Vile snarled in fury as the four Hunters aimed their weapons at him with the fourth one commanding his Pokemon to attack if Vile makes a move. "This isn't over, Hunters!" Vile swore as he warped out of sight.

"Better luck next time, you Boba Fett wannabe!" Kat taunted. Suddenly, the badger got out a wooden boomerang ant points it at Zero.

"I knew the robot apocalypse would come! But you're not going to kill Sticks without a fight!" The badger now called Sticks threaten.

"Whoa there, uh… badger girl. Let's explain everything to you." Randt smiled meekly.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Wild Sister of Reina: Fight to Continue Reina's Dream!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes battle Elina Vance, Reina's wild sister. Can they help Reina honor her mother's wish of being a adventurer and convince Elina that Reina wants to honor their mother's dream? Find out next time!**


	211. The Wild Sister of Reina!

**A/n: Yesterday, the site was going in maitence for two days and I had to wait until I can access my account again to upload the 210th chapter of MegaMan X IS, so hopefully, there won't be any problems while uploading this chapter. Here is Chapter 211 with Elina Vance in it.**

**Chapter 211: The Wild Sister of Reina: Fight to Continue Reina's Dream!**

* * *

After the battle with Vile, the heroes decided to ask their new friend about who she is and what species is and where did she come from.

"Now that's over and done with." Kat turns to Sticks "How about you tell us who you are, what species you are and where you came from?"

"Well, I guess I could tell you guys." Sticks nods slowly before glaring at Zero. "But I still got my eye on blondie here!" She points her boomerang at Zero. "My name's Sticks and I'm a badger. I came from Bygone Island."

"Let me see if I can find this Bygone Island you mentioned." Zero looks into the Maverick Hunter Database, but found no match of the island. "I can't seem to find a match of Sticks' description. That can only mean that she's from another world."

"So what about you, blondie?!" Sticks demanded of Zero. "Who are you and your friends and are any of you part of the robot conspiracy?!"

Kat chuckled and answers her. "You don't have anything to worry about, Sticks. Zero wouldn't try to hurt you because he's a Reploid."

"What's a Reploid?" Sticks asked "Are they another evil invention of Dr. Eggman?" Both Randy and Kat laughed at the name, Eggman.

"Are you kidding me, right?!" Kat laughed "What kind of idiot would name himself Eggman?!" With that said, Sticks started to trust them a little.

"I'll tell you about Eggman." Sticks begins to explain. "He's an evil scientist that wants to take over our island. He's been making several robots to help him in his conquest of our home. Thanks to me and my friends, we've been protecting our home for him and always send him packing. But every time we defeat him, he always comes back to cause more trouble for us."

"I can assure you that I'm not an invention of Dr. Eggman." Zero reassured her before he asked her about Eggman. "Is Eggman as bad as you say he is?"

"He's the biggest jerk ever!" Sticks answers him with a growl, showing her fangs. "He's been doing whatever he can to conquer our home! But thanks to my friends and me, we've been stoping his plans on a daily basis. There's Sonic the Hedgehog and the leader of our group. He's Dr. Eggman's main enemy for a long time and they've at each other for who knows how long. He's also know for his trademark speed. Tails is the brains of our team. He makes all gadgets and gizmos to help us fight against Eggman's robots. He's also Sonic's best friend and the two of them are like brothers. Next up is my best friend, Amy Rose. Me and her are kinda like Sonic and Tails in a way as we're like sisters and we help each other whenever we can. Last, but not least is Knuckles the Echidna. He's the muscle of our team. When you need some muscle, he's your guy. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knows when to throw the first punch. There are also some other people that I know, like Comedy Chimp or C.C. as we like to call him. He was once a movie star in a film that's known for its twist ending. But he later left the film industry and made his own talk show called The Comedy Chimp Show. There's also Fastidious Beaver and he runs the library on Bygone Island. One time when Tails got hurt, Sonic was trying to replace him as a sidekick. You can say he has a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Since you told us your name, we should tell you ours." Zero nods "My name's Zero and these are my friends, Randy, Katsuragi and Ikaruga. We're the Maverick Hunters, a law enforcement force composing of Reploids and humans to take down Mavericks."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Sticks gasped in awe. "Are the Maverick Hunters like robot cops that I've always envisioned, even though my friends told me that won't happen for a long time?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Zero smiled nervously "Me and my friends are indeed enforcers of the law."

"Hey, how about we take Sticks back with us to X-Estate?" Randy suggested "That way, we can introduce her to everyone." Everyone including Sticks nods in agreement.

"Before we do that." Kat smiled.s "Ikaruga, how about we give a little something to our heroes?"

"You're right, Kat." Ikaruga agrees with a smile "It would be rude not to." The Hanzo girls turns to Zero and Randy. "Zero and Randy, we have something to give the both of you." Both Kat and Ikaruga kissed Randy and Zero on the cheeks. 'That's a thank you for saving us."

"If it weren't for you two, we would've been done for." Kat closed her eyes and smiled. "We owe you our lives."

"Uh… No problem." Zero smiled nervously with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"S-Same here…" Randy stuttered as he shifted a little.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone got off the elevator and entered the foyer. Sticks looks around the foyer and was amazed at the household marvel until X shows up to greet them.

"Welcome back, everyone." X sighed in relief. "I'm glad you made it back safe and sound. You really had us worried."

"Whoa, that's just awesome!" Sticks exclaimed as she inspected X in greater detail. "I can't wait to tell Sonic there's another blue hero in this world when I get back home!"

"I'm flatter to hear you say that." X smiled at her "I'm the very first Reploid the entire Reploid race is based on. We've been at war against Sigma for nine wars now. He wants to wipe out all human life to make a paradise for Reploids because he thinks that Reploids have a hidden potential and humans are holding them back."

"That sounds like Lyric the Ancient." Sticks frowned. "He wanted to exterminate all organic life as well. Let me join you guys and help you take out Sigma once and for all!"

* * *

A little later, Sticks was exploring the X-Estate until she met with Asuka, Asuna, Risty and Yue playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Sticks greets them "What are you playing?"

"We're playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U." Asuka answers her "We're trying to win this race for a chance to race against Ling. She's the Mario Kart Special Cup champion and we're trying to beat her. You want to try it out?"

"I don't think so!" Sticks protested. "I'm telling you, technology can't be trusted! It's only a matter of time before they take over the world!"

"Are you nuts?!" Asuna asked with white dotted eyes. "What's the matter with you? You make it sound like that technology's the real problem!"

"It's not like I'm paranoid!" Sticks retorted before looking at her shadow and yelling out "Stop following me!"

"You do realize that you're yelling at your shadow, right?" Risty asked with a sweat drop. "That doesn't mean technology's the cause of everything. It's the people that use them like that."

* * *

Not long after, X showed Sticks to her room for where she'll be until they find a way to get her home.

"This is are you'll be sleeping in, Sticks." X smiled. "I hope that it's to your liking."

"It's not too bad." Sticks commented. "I wished that it's like my burrow back in my world."

"Don't worry. We'll get you home. I can promise you that." X reassured her. "Right now, we need your help in dealing with Sigma once and for all."

"Gotcha. I'll make this Sigma guy think twice of attacking my home like that!" Sticks smirked as she got her boomerang out and struck a pose.

* * *

The next day, Sticks has woken up and was walking down the hallway of X-Estate. As she walks down the hall, something catches her eye and she turns to see a shelf with items and portraits above the shelf with X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls and Malcolm with several other people from other worlds.

"So this is where you are." Char smiled as she walked up to Sticks. "My name is Charlotte Dunios, but you can call me Char."

"Nice to meet you, Char." Sticks smiled. "I'm Sticks the Badger. Are these mementos of the friends that you and X have? How long have you and your six friends know X?"

"It's been a long time since we've been together." Char smiled as she began. "He found us when we were in suspended animation and took us to the hospital. When we woke up, he told us that we're in the future, but we didn't believe him. After we escaped from the hospital, X tracked us to the one place that we're familiar with, Ichika Orimura's old house. When we found out that Ichika died, we were devastated, but we also realized that X was telling the truth. After that, X decided to become our guardian and help us live our new lives here in the future. When we went to dinner, it's where we encountered our first Maverick and X was able to stop him before he could hurt anyone else or himself. When we got back to X-Estate, we heard a news report about similar attacks on humans and the government later dubbed them Mavericks. Dr. Cain made an organization to counter the Mavericks and keep the peace in the world called the Maverick Hunters and created Sigma as the leader of the Hunters. During one of our missions, Ling and Sigma were sent to an old lab where the source of the virus was spreading and found Zero. When Sigma was fighting Zero, Ling went inside the lab to help him, but she was shocked to see Zero brutally beating Sigma until Zero started screaming in pain and it gave Sigma a chance to defeat him. After the battle both Zero and Sigma were brought back to Hunter Base to be repaired and examined. After Zero was repaired and the virus extracted from him, we became his friends and he became our friend, but Ling was still afraid of him. As for Sigma, he was acting strange and left the base until he meets up with Vile, another hunter, and told him that Reploids have a hidden potential and humans are holding them back and Vile joined him in his insane plans. After he launched an attack on Africa and killed hundreds of humans and Reploids, he called himself as the new ruler of the omniverse and declared war on the humans. Ever since then, we've been fighting against Sigma for nine wars and this war could be the last time we would finally defeat him once and for all!"

"Wow, that an amazing story." Sticks gasped as she placed her hand on her hip. "You've been fighting Sigma for that long?! You must've made a lot of friends during your adventures"

"That we did, Sticks." Char smiled "There's Nanoha and Fate of the Time Space Administration Bureau and the Koi Koi 7 and yes, it's a strange name, but that's what they call themselves. I'm sure you noticed that Zero's not in the first portrait, but he's in the later ones, right?" Sticks nods. "That's because he sacrificed himself to give us a fighting chance against Vile and Sigma. It's during the second war where we found a way to bring him back. Also during the second war is where we met the Catians and Momoko, her animal guardians and the Celestial Maidens. I'm sure you also noticed that I've never mentioned Tatenashi and Kanzashi, right?" Sticks nods again. "That's because during the third war, Sigma found them and brainwashed them into fighting us. It's also during the third war where Sigma trapped us in the Mother Computer and tried to break us by having us relive our worst fears over and over again. It's also when we met Kirito and his friends from a VR video game called Sword Art Online and Yukinari and his friends, but Fukuyama was a major pervert. The fourth war is where a Reploid scientist named Dr. Doppler created an antivirus to counter Sigma, but Doppler was corrupted by Sigma and used my blood to create a clone of me. It's also where we met the State Alchemists, Carl and Makoto, Inuyasha and his friends, the Konohana Ninjas and the SOS Brigade. The fifth war is where we had to deal with two Reploids who've been stealing life energy from innocent Reploids. During this war, we met the crew of the Nirvana, Altair and Leo, the Strike Witches, Rin and his friends from Verana Academy, and Tomoki and his friends. The sixth war is where things went from bad to worse as Sigma was able to frame Repliforce for the fall of Sky Lagoon and made General started a coup as a result. In this war, we met Muneakira and his friends, Tenchi and his friends and Shinji and his friends. We also had to convince Irina that we weren't the bad guys when Sigma tricked her. The seventh war was the worse of all because Sigma was going to crash the Eurasia Space Colony into the Earth. It's also where we met the Symphogears, the feudal lords, the Kampfer and the Newspaper Club. It's also during this war where Houki and Oichi fell in love after he helped her overcome her past regrets. The eighth war is where we dealt with Gate, Isoc, High Max and the Nightmare for framing Zero. In this war, we've met with Lina and her friends, Sargent Cryburn, Hakufu and her friends and the residents of the Hinata Apartments. It's also during this war where Ling and Archie fell in love. In the last war, we had to deal with Red Alert and the Professor who turns out to be Sigma in disguise. It's also during this war where we met Axl and Malcolm and both Malcolm and Cecilia fell in love as well. In this war, we met the Sailor Scouts, Rito and his group, Tohru and the Sohma family and no, they're not related to Malcolm and Lupin and his gang. Thanks to every single one of them, we were able to stop Sigma nine times and this will be the last time finally defeat him!"

"Yeah. I hope you can permently end that deranged robot once and for all." Sticks encouraged her. "But what if someone wants Sigma's plans for omniversal domination by taking his powers and use them for his grand fiendish plan when Sigma fails for the final time?" Sticks theorized.

"That… is a good question, Sticks." Char nodded in understanding. "I hope it's not true that someone will take Sigma's powers and used them for his own evil plans."

* * *

After breakfast, Both Cecilia and Renfa were helping Martha cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and mostly because that Martha scares her when she gets mad.

"Cecilia, there's something I want to tell you." Renfa began "I know that you and Sir Malcolm have been together for some time, but I can't seem to stop thinking about him. Whenever I think about him or see him, my heart just beats rapidly."

"I know how you feel, Sonken." Cecilia nods as she continues. "When I first saw him, my heart was beating like crazy. Even thought that our families were rivals, but we've put aside our differences and worked together to stop Sigma in the last war. After I helped him overcome his depression when his uncle disowned him, I've confessed my feelings to him and we've been together for awhile now."

"I see." Renfa said with a small smile. "I now know that you two have been in love for some time now. I guess I've been a fool to think that I have a chance with him. I'm sorry for coming between you two."

"It's all right, Sonken." Cecilia smiled at her "I know that we've had our difference before, but maybe we can start over as friends. I'm sure we can share Malcolm until you and your friends find a way home."

"I like that idea, Cecilia." Renfa agrees "I'm sure that he'll be surprised to hear that. One last thing, you can call me Renfa as a token of our new friendship."

"I'm glad o hear it, Renfa." Cecilia grinned. "I'm sure we'll be great friends." Both girls giggled.

"I'm glad you two have became friends." Martha smiled. "I can tell that he's in for a big surprise to hear that."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Saito and Malcolm**

* * *

"Hey, Malcolm. I want to ask you something." Saito begins to ask "Do you think that I should ask Louise to marry me?"

"That's a good intention, Saito." Malcolm whistled in awe. "What made you decide to pop the question to Louise?"

"I've had feelings for her ever since we first met and before we came here." Saito answers him "Think you can help me on buying the most perfect wedding rings available?"

"I know where to get them." Malcolm answers him with a smile. "Follow me to Kay's."

Malcolm and Saito arrived at Kay's to find weeding rings for Saito and Louise. Saito was looking around the different jewelry until he stops some nice looking rings. They called a jeweler to give them the rings and Malcolm pays for them.

"Thanks for the help, Malcolm." Saito smiled as he looked at the rings. "I'm sure that Louise will love these and it will cheer her up some more. Malcolm, think you can be my best man at our wedding?"

"I would be glad to accept it." Malcolm smiles at him.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, X, Houki, Sticks, Reina, Risty and Tomoe were walking home from the grocery store. Sticks decided to break the ice by telling everyone about her past adventures with Team Sonic.

"I remember this one time where I made Tails regrow my beige tree orchard." Sticks started to go down memory lane. "There's also a bunch of wannabe villains called the Lighting Blot Society. They tried to use Tails into taking over Bygone Island. Let me tell you the secret ingredient for my award wining pies." She gestures everyone to gather around her and she whispered in their ears. "I remember this one time where Dr. Eggman baked evil cookies that turned me, Tails, Knuckles and Amy evil and Sonic had to feed us good evil cookies to turn us back to normal."

"Wow, that's just weird." Houki sweat drops "Is Dr. Eggman really an evil villain?"

"Well, Eggman is a villain, but his schemes are more annoying than threatening." Sticks answers her.

"Sheesh. I bet Sigma wouldn't bother recruiting a villain who makes annoying inventions and is not a good villain.

As they continued down the block, a spear comes flying down at them and they dodged it. When they looked above them, they saw a young woman standing on a streetlight and Reina instantly recognized her.

"Elina, what are you doing here?!" Reina gasped in shock.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, big sis!" Elina slurred as hearts appeared around her. "Now I can bring you back home to father. It's time for you to stop following mother's steps and come back home."

"Not going to happen!" X frowned as he readies his X-Buster. "We're not going to let you take her from us!"

"That's right!" Houki agrees "She's not going back to the aristocrat life just for you!"

"Don't think we're going to let you do that!" Sticks growled as she got out her boomerang. "She doesn't' want to be with you and your father!"

"She's going to be a great adventurer like her mother!" Tomoe growled as she readies her katana. "We're not going to let you ruin her late mother's dream because you want her under your control!"

"Is that so?" Elina glared as she jumped down from the street lamp and got her spear. "Then prepare yourselves!" Elina charged towards X who swiftly evaded her spear attacks. X did a roundhouse kick on Elina, knocking her back a little.

Sticks yelled out her battle cry as she threw her boomerang at Elina who leaped out of the way. Houki charged towards Elina and she used her spear to block Houki's attacks. However, Risty saw her chance and punched Elina in the gut, making her spit out salvia. Elina growled in fury as she got out her whip and lashed it around Houki, getting her in a bind. Tomoe used her katana to free Houki and Tomoe added in a extra slash to Elina.

"Shotgun Ice!" X fired the attack at Elina who swiftly dodged it, but X decided to end the battle by punching her ten times, giving her medium damage. Elina fell on her butt.

* * *

After the battle, Elina was on the ground and panting heavily. X walks up to her and holds his hand out, but she growls at him.

"Why are you helping her?!" Elina snapped. "Why are you ruining my chances of bringing my sister back home to father?!"

"Because that's not the life she wanted." X answers her with a frown. "She never wanted to live in the aristocratic life because of everything they've done. She wanted to follow her late mother's wish at being an adventurer, but couldn't because of the aristocrat life that's holding her back. Do you understand how Reina feels about following her late mother's wish?"

Elina thought about it for awhile until she nods and says. "Yes, I'm beginning to understand why Reina wants to become an adventurer."

"If Reina goes back to her country, her father will do some corrupted methods to rule the kingdom and he'll dispose of you and her." X reasoned. "Will you help us stop Sigma? If he's left uncheck, Sigma would destroy your world."

"Sigma's a more serious threat then the Swamp Witch because of his highly advance Maverick army!" Tomoe added.

Elina lowers her head down despondently. "I never knew how you felt, Reina." She lifts her head and smiled. "I understand that now. Can I join you in following mother's dream of being an adventurer?"

Reina smiled back at her sister. "I'm sure it's what our mother wanted."

"Don't think you're off the hook, lady." Sticks warns "I've got my eye on you and I'll make sure you don't do anything funny."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Rise! Ultraman Max! Part 1 of 2: Guts' Sinister Plan to Trap Tiga and Leo!**

**A/n: Next up is a two part event with a new Ultra joining our heroes and they finally destroy Guts once and for all. So stay tuned for part 1. See you there.**


	212. Rise! Ultraman Max!

**A/N: The plan was to make it a two parter, but it will be a extra long chapter due to some thinking. So here is Chapter 212 with the appearance of Ultraman Max.**

**Chapter 212: Rise! Ultraman Max! Guts' Sinister Plan to Trap Tiga and Leo! Save Neo Tokyo, Ultraman Max!**

* * *

After the battle with Elina and recruiting her, our heroes returned to X-Estate and Elina was amazed at the sight of the household.

"This place is just amazing!" Elina gasped in awe. "Not even our home can compare to this place!"

"I'm glad you like it, Elina." Reina smiled at her "Thanks to X and everyone, I've been happy living her with them. They've been taking care of us when we've arrived here and we wanted to help them stop Sigma from destroying our homes."

"I see." Elina nods in understanding. "Now I know that I have to help you stop this Sigma from taking over our homes! You can count on me!"

"We're glad to have you on our team." X smiled at her "With you on our side, I know we can win against Sigma!" Both Elina and X shook hands with each other. "How about we give you the tour of our home and show you to your room?"

"I would like that." Elina smiled back and followed X around X-Estate.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"I can't believe those Hunters are already halfway through!" Baltan snarled in fury. "They've made it past half our forces and recruited two of the Generals!"

"We can worry about that later, Baltan." Sigma soothed Baltan's anger. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get back on a wining streak. Now, what's the status on your next monster?"

"I believe I have just the monster for the job." Baltan types on the keypad and an image of a monster that almost looks like a living meteor. "This monster is called Geomos. He may not look like much right now, but wait until he hatches into his second form. Shall I send him to Earth?"

"Proceed, Baltan." Sigma answers him with a dark smile. "I want them to see if they can overcome this monster!"

"By your orders, Sigma." Baltan bows to him "Now Geomos, head down to Earth and eliminate those Hunters!" Geomos roars and response and hurdles himself down to the planet. "One last thing, Sigma. There's something I want to discuss with you."

"Oh, and what is it, Baltan?" Sigma asked "Is it about something or someone really important?"

"You could say that." Baltan answers him "It's you discussing a partnership with the Great Emperor."

* * *

**Back on Earth**

* * *

Sticks was walking down the hall until she meets up with the cheerleaders of Class 2-A practicing their cheerleading incase they get back home.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" Sticks greeted them "Why are you three jumping around and stuff?"

"We're practicing our cheerleading, Sticks." Madoka answers her "We want to make sure that we're in tiptop shape when we get back home. We can also help the others by cheering for them."

"Yeah, that way they'll know we're right behind them all the way." Sakarako agrees "You want to join us, Sticks?"

"I don't know about that." Sticks said uneasily as she crossed her arms. "I'm not that girly like you three. I know that Amy was trying to help me with that, but I didn't ask for it."

"Then let us help you how to be a cheerleader like us!" Kakazaki beamed. "You don't have to be as girly like some other girls, but you can still be a cheerleader with us. We'll show you how to move and everything like us!" The other two cheerleaders nods in agreement.

"Okay, then I'll take your word for it!" Sticks grinned. "Now what's the first thing to do?"

"First, you need your own pompoms." Madoka answers her "Once you have your pompoms, we can start."

After the cheerleaders gave Sticks her own pompoms, they started to teach her about cheerleading.

"Ok, we'll start with the basics." Madoka began. "For you to know how to be a cheerleader, you have to put a lot of enthusiasm into it. Just watch us." Sticks watched as the three started to do some flashy and energetic movements until they stopped. "Now you try."

Sticks nods and started to do the same movements as them, but ends up tripping over herself and falls on the floor. "Well, that failed. I can't even do that!"

"It's all right, Sticks." Sakarako reassured her. "All it takes is a little practice and you'll get the hang of it in no time. Now let's try the split next. It's a little tricky if you're not flexible." She started to slide on the floor as her legs were spreading apart. "But once you get it down, it can be easy to handle."

Sticks started to slide to the floor and her legs started to spread apart, until a ripping sound was heard. Sticks looks behind her and sees a rip in her skirt and hides it with her pompoms, blushing in embarrassment. "I guess I'm not as flexible as you. I just ripped my skirt and I'm so embarrassed! I just hope that no one looks back there!"

"Don't worry, Sticks." Kakasaki smiled nervously. "A little sewing and it'll be good as new. That's enough training for now. We can some you more of our moves later. After we get your skirt stitched up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ling was talking to the Koihime crew about one of their past adventures and the people they met.

"I guess I'll tell you guys about one of our past wars against Sigma." Ling smiled as she sat down on the sofa. "This one takes place in the third war. When Dr. Cain created this VR machine, it allows us to experience our fantasies. I can tell that some of you are thinking of something dirty, right?" Everyone looked at Sousou, Juniku and Kakuka and they stopped thinking. "Anyway, once we were inside the capsules and connected to the Mother Computer, something happened and we were trapped inside the Mother Computer. After we were trapped inside the Mother Computer, we started to experience our worst nightmares over and over again. X, with the help of Middy, entered the Mother Computer to save us from our fears before we were broken. While he's inside the Mother Computer, X met with some players from a VR game called Sword Art Online and they thought X was another player."

"What does VR mean?" Chohi asked confusedly. "Is it something that you can eat?" Everyone sweat dropped at her.

"Rinrin, can you think of anything else besides food?!" Kan'u asked with a sweat drop.

"No, it's not something you can eat, Chohi." Ling answers her "It stands for Virtual Reality and it means that it may look real, but it's not. Back on topic, after X meets with the players of SAO, they thought he was another player, but he told them he's not and they're inside the Mother Computer, but they didn't believe him. Kirito was one of the players and considered to be the bashful one. He was also one of the beta testers of the game and was blamed by another player, more on him later, as the cause for many players' deaths and was called a beater for it." Everyone gasped in shock.

"Wait, you mean they actually died in this SAO?!" Bacho asked in shock "I thought you said it was a game! How is that even possible?"

"Because all the players are trapped inside the game itself and if you die in the game, you die in real life." Ling answers her before continuing. "Next up is Asuna, not the Asuna from Negi's class, she's Kirito's wife and I know what you're thinking. While you're thinking how they can be married, it's because they're married in the game and not in real life. Anyway, Asuna's also the second strongest player after Kirito. She's also really good at cooking delicious food. Next up is their cute daughter, Yui. Now I'm sure that you're all confused, but let me explain. She's really a program inside SAO"s mainframe and was tasked to monitor the players, but Kirito and Asuna found her and adopted her as their daughter and they love her with all their hearts. She can be really curious about a lot of things, but she does it in a manner that's just too adorable for words. Up next is Silica and her dragon partner, Pina. She's one of Kirirto's friends and is known as a famous dragon tamer. A lot of the male players wanted to ask for her hand in marriage, but she turns them down because she's only 13. As for Pina, she's named after Silica's cat in the real world. Next is the weapons shop owner and blacksmith, Lizbeth or Liz for short. As I said, she owns a weapons shop in the game and is in charge of making weapons for everyone. She also has a motherly side to her and can be counted on when you're feeling down. Next is Kirito's sister, Leafa. She's not from SAO, but it's counterpart ALO and she somehow ended up in SAO. Her character avatar is an elf and like Kirito and Asuna, she's skilled with a sword. Next is one of Kirito's guy friends named Klein. He's one of the first players that Kirito met and the two became friends. He may be a hopeless loser when it comes to finding a girlfriend, but he's a nice guy and someone who always has your back. Another of Kirito's guy friends is named Agil and he owns a general store in SAO. If there's anything you wanted, he's your guy and despite how muscular he is, he's a nice guy and he also owes a cafe in the real world that his wife runs while he's trapped inside the game. Next up is Sinon. At first, she was suspicious of X, but as she got to know him better, she started to value him as a friend. She has a sad past that she wants to forget involving guns. Next is Philia. Like Sinon, she was also suspicions of X, but when she got to know him more, she sees him as a friend. She's also one of the orange players, but that was a glitch in the system and she was trapped in some place called the Hollow Area until Kirito made her a normal player again and freed her from the Hollow Area. Last, but not least is Strea. She's someone that likes to be close to Kirito and will take every opportunity to hug him. When she met Sigma, he tricked her into fighting us by making her believe that we don't love and trust her. So she ended up working for him and we had to fight her because of Sigma tricking her. By the end of the war, Strea sacrificed herself to give us an edge against Sigma and we were able to defeat him."

"Wow. So Sigma tricked this Strea girl into working for him…" Shuyu frowned as she crossed her arms. "I will never forgive him for manipulating others into doing his dirty work."

"Now I'll tell you about the enemies we've face during the third war." Ling frowned as she continues. "Remember when I said about a player that blames beta testers for the death of many players?" The Koihime crew nodded. "Well, that's where Kibaou comes in. He hates beta testers because he thinks they're the reason for all the players' deaths and even went as far as to call Kirito a beater."

"Just what's his problem?!" Riten asked with an angry growl. "He has no right to blame the beta testers for the players' death! He's only saying that because he just wants someone to blame!"

"He doesn't care, he wants to blame someone that doesn't deserve all the hate." Ling answers her before continuing. "We've also faced this psychopath named PoH and he's nothing like Kibaou. While Kibaou has a blinded hatred for beta testers, PoH only wants to kill players just for the fun. He doesn't care who he kills because he just wants to kill for the thrill of it."

"This PoH is the most despicable man ever!" Sousou growled in fury as she clenched her fists. "He kills people because he likes the thrill of it?! He's the lowest scum ever!"

"Believe me, that's what we thought as well." Ling agrees "There's also this creep named Alberich and he was a major stalker! He's been praising Asuna like she was a goddess or something and even made advances by smelling her hair. We later found out that he's someone Asuna was suppose to marry in the real world, but that never happened because she's with Kirito. But Alberich wasn't going to have any of that and tried to fight X and Kirito himself, but he lost and that was the last we saw of him."

"Just because he's marring Asuna, he thinks that he can do whatever he wants!" Kannei slams her fists down on the table in anger. "If I've met him, I would've cut him down without a second thought!"

"Believe me when I say that I would be happy for that to happen to him." Ling agrees. "Last, but not least is Heathcliff and he's the developer of the game itself. According to Kirito, Heathcliff was the reason for trapping all the players inside the game for two years because he wants to be like a god. When Kirito defeated him some time ago, Sigma brought him back and he could have his revenge on Kirito. When he was defeated again, he realized why he lost and accepted his defeat."

"Even though he accepted his death, that still doesn't excuse the fact that he tried to play god!" Etsou frowned in anger as he clenched his fists. "He thinks that he has control over everyone because they're in his world! He's nothing more then an extremist that thinks he can get away with everything!"

"Yeah. I agree. A lot of people died in Kirito's world because of Healthcliff." Ling nods. "But we avenge the people who died in SAO by defeating their murderer himself."

"Well, did Kirito and his friends escaped that virtual prison?" Kochu frowned and praying that Kirito and his friends escaped the game that imprisoned them for two years.

"Yeah. After we defeated Sigma in the Mother Computer, we set the game to clear before X and the seven of us went back to the real world to deal with Sigma in the real world. So It's safe to say that Kirito and his friends are back in their dimension's real world." Ling smiled.

"That's good to hear." Kochu smiled. "Their families must be worried sick when they were trapped inside that nightmare game for 2 years."

* * *

**Later at Hunter Base**

* * *

"Looks like its peaceful now, commander." Alia reported as she brought up screens of areas of Neo Tokyo that haven't been destroyed yet. "I've got nothing on my side and there hasn't been any attacks lately."

"That's what worries me." Signas sternly said as he looked at the screens. "Every time we think it's peaceful, something or someone always comes in and ruins it for everyone. I just know that something's going to happen."

"I'm sure you're just a little on edge, commander." Pallette reassured him as she typed in some commands. "I can assure you that nothing will try to ruin the peace we've worked so hard to protect." As if on cue, the alarm started blaring and they tensed. "Cancel that, looks like something does want to ruin the peace! I've got a massive meteor heading for Earth at an alarming rate!"

"What's the status of the meteor?" Signas asked "Are there any lifeforms on it?"

"You might want to rephrase that, commander." Layer frowned as she brought up a status on the meteor showing some staticics "Because I think the meteor is the lifeform! It's heading for the outskirts of Neo Tokyo and about to crash!"

"Brace yourselves!" Signas yells at the navigators and held their ground as the meteor crashed on the outskirts of Neo Tokyo and caused a loud rumbling that shook the ground. Once the shaking was over, Signas turns to the navigators "What's the status of the meteor?"

"It crash landed just outside of Neo Tokyo." Alia answers him as she stood up, trying to regain her balance. "There are no casualties and the meteor is pulsing with life."

"Send all troops to the mentor's location and secure the perimeter." Signas frowned as he looked at the meteor on the screen "I don't want anyone getting near it. Layer, contact the X-Squad and tell them about the situation."

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted to him.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Houki was doing some training until the rumbling sound threw her off balance. Her comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Houki. Layer, what was that rumbling sound? It completely threw off my balance!"

"A meteor just crash landed on the outskirts of Neo Tokyo." Layer answers her "Our sensors indicate that it's alive and pulsing. We believe it's another monster."

"Roger, I'll tell the others about this." Houki cuts the channel and tells the rest of the team about the meteor.

* * *

Later, the heroes arrived at the crashsite and found it secured by Hunters everywhere. They approached one of the Hunters and he lets them in and they encountered Signas whom was looking at the meteor.

"Commander, we're here as you ordered." X and the gang saluted to him.

"At ease, X-Sqaud." Signas stated. "Now the reason I had Layer call you out here is because of this meteor. We're certain that it's a monster sent down here to destroy Neo Tokyo. I'm also positive to say we know who send this one."

"Baltan.,," Malcolm frowned. "He still has more monsters under his command. The instant we destroy one, he'll just send another in its place."

"That's why we have to destroy this monster here and now!" Signas urged. "We can't have it rampaging through Neo Tokyo again!"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound and the meteor was starting to move, almost like it was hatching. Then arms with razor sharp claws appeared on the meteors sides, a tail grows from behind, feet sprout from under the mauves rock and a face appeared at the center of the meteor, it was Geomos. He roared and started making his was to Neo Tokyo.

"Dang, it's already of the move!" Signas growled as he clenched his fists. "We have to stop his advance and make sure he doesn't reach the city! X-Squad, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" The heroes shouted and ran after Geomos.

* * *

At the Neo Tokyo International Airport, a plane has landed and parked at one of the gates. Passagers were exiting the plane and heading to the baggage claim to retrieve their luggage. Two people in particular exited the plane are a 16 year old boy and a 13 year old girl.

"This is it, Neo Tokyo." The boy smiled as he looked at the city from the window in the airport. "Mom told us to come here and spend some time with Malcolm. Now we get to meet him in person for the first time."

"You said it, bro!" The girl agrees "I can't wait to see him in person! Those video mails were good and all, but nothing beats seeing him for real!" As they made their way to the baggage claim, a new bulletin comes on the TV screens around the airport.

"Attention, all citizens! This is an emergency!" The reporter shouted. "Just moments ago, a meteor crashed on the outskirts of Neo Tokyo and the Maverick Hunters were on the scene. Suddenly, the meteor started to move and became the monster we're seeing now. We're on live with Jo in News Chopper Six!"

"Thank you, George." Jo nods as he points the camera at Geomos "As you can see, the monster, the Hunters call Geomos, is making his way to Neo Tokyo! Fortunately, the X-Sqaud are on the scene and doing everything in their power to stop this menace! I advice all citizens to stay indoors until the Maverick Hunters deal with this monster!" The news ends and everyone were terrified about the monster until the boy hears a voice talking to him.

"Looks like things have taken a turn for the worse…" The voice said calmly. "Now we might be in for the fight of our lives."

"Whoa, who said that?!" The boy asked in alarm. "Where are you and how are you talking to me?"

"Relax, young one. I'm speaking with you through telepathy and no one can hear me, but you. " The voice reassured him. "I'm not your enemy, but a friend. My name is Ultraman Max and I have been watching you for sometime now. Your cousin and his friends need our help in defeating an old foe of ours."

"Wait, you mean Malcolm?!" The boy asked with a gasp. "What's going on out there? Is he all right?"

"Your cousin and another are Ultraman Tiga and Leo's new host." Ultraman Max answers him "You have to head to the area where Geomos is about to fight them and Guts is about to execute his sinister trap before it's too late! I'll let you become my new host when the time is right." Max's voice finished and disappeared.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" The girl asked him in worry "Your face is looking serious and it's scaring me."

"Astrid, I want you to wait here." The boy instructed."I'm going to help our cousin and come back for you. Think you can be a big girl and wait?" Astrid nods and he hugs her. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you later." He runs out of the airport and headed to where Guts' about to set his trap.

* * *

Back with the Hunters, X and the gang were still trying to make sure that Geomos doesn't enter city limits. Suddenly, both Gomora and Red King joined in and blocked Geomos' path.

"Now things are working in our favor!" Malcolm grinned. "Time to even the odds! You ready, Gen?" He takes out the Spark Lens.

"Ready when you are, Malcolm!" Gen answers him and holds out his left hand with the Leo Ring.

Both Malcolm and Gen struck a pose as the shouted out. "TIGA/LEO!" And both were transformed into Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Leo.

* * *

In an unknown location, Guts was watching the fight unfolds as a sinister smile appeared on his beak. "It's only a matter of time. Once Geomos hatches into his second form and lures them here, I'll spring my trap and those Ultras are as good as dead!" His evil laugh echo as the scene returns to the fight.

* * *

Geomos started the battle by digging underground. Tiga, Leo and their monster friends looked around for their foe, but then, Geomos burst out of the ground and attacked Tiga, giving him medium damage. Leo got out his nunchucks and lashed them at Geomos, giving him medium damage. Geomos roared as he fired lightning from his back, hitting all four giant heroes. "Come on, Tiga and Leo! You can beat this monster!" Shion pleaded. Tiga fired lasers at Geomos, but Geomos made a barrier to block them. Red King leaped up and slams his body down onto Geomos, giving him bigger damage. Geomos growled softly as he lashed his claws at Leo, making him fall across the horizon. Luckily, Leo got back up and dashed towards Gemos, using his nunchucks to give Geomos bigger damage. Only 2 minutes and 35 seconds left. Gomora charged towards Geomos and implaed him with his horn drill, giving Geomos even more hurt. Geomos roared in anger as he lashed his claws at Gomora, knocking him back from him. Only 2 minutes and 10 seconds left. Tiga charged towards Geomos and rapidly punched him 30 times, giving him bigger damage. Geomos growled in fury as he dugged underground. Tiga, Leo, Gomora and Red King tensed.

"Did they get him?" Yuna gulped.

"No… Something's wrong here…" X frowned. Suddenly, Geomos bursted out of the ground, but he looked different and powerful now.

"Oh man! Geomos looks tougher now!" Sticks growled as she aims her boomerang at him.

"Looks like those four are in for the fight of their lives…" Zero frowned.

Neo Geomos fired lightning from his back again, it hit all four giant heroes, but twice the damage. Red King fired boulders from his mouth at Neo Geomos, but Neo Geomos put up a powerful barrier to block them. 'It's going to take all four of us to take him out!' Malcolm said in Gen, Gomora and Red King's minds. The three of them nodded in agreement as they got ready.

Neo Geomos tried to use his lightning attack again, but all four giant heroes evaded it. Gomora changed into his EX form while Red King pelted Neo Geomos with boulders, distracting him long along for Tiga to switch to Power Mode and using his Power Mode's finisher with Leo also using his finisher. EX Gomora fired a powerful Oscliatary Ray at Neo Geomos, damaging him beyond relef with Tiga and Leo combining their finishers to end the battle. Neo Geomos roared in agony as he fell on his back and exploded.

* * *

After Neo Geomos was destroyed, the four giant heroes breathe a sigh of relief as they stopped Neo Geomos from entering Neo Tokyo. Just then, a familiar laugh is heard and Guts warped into the scene in his giant size.

"You think that you've won, but you haven't!" Guts sneered. "I wanted Neo Geomos to lure you here into my trap! Now that you're exhausted from fighting him, now I can have my revenge for humiliating me back in the past!" He started to create illusions of himself and surrounded the four heroes and fired his paralyzer rays from his eyes to stun them. Then he and his clones fired beams from their arms and lifted the four into the air and held them in a crucified position as crystal crosses formed around them. He turns to the Hunters. "Listen well, Hunter! If you want your four giant friends to live, then surrender to Sigma and his forces now!"

"We won't surrender to you or Sigma, Guts!" Kanzashi protested "As long as there's light, there's hope!" She readies herself and her greatsword as she flew towards him.

"Be careful!" X calls out to her.

"You think that you can beat me?!" Guts mocked "You don't have the strength of an Ultra to beat me!" He waved his hand and made a strong gust of wind that knocks Kanzashi to ground. Then Guts raised his giant foot above her in an attempt to crush her. "Once I'm done with you, we'll have one less Hunter to deal with!" Then he brings his foot down as Kanzashi closed her eyes.

"Kanazshi!" Everyone shouted as Guts brings his foot closer to her. Suddenly, someone comes charging in and grabbed Kanzashi just before Guts' foot was planted into the ground. Kanzashi opened her eyes and saw who saved her.

"That was a close one." The boy sighed in relief as he looked at Kanzashi. "Are you all right?"

Kanzashi blushed madly as she stared into her savior's eyes and thought to herself. 'His eyes are like Ichika's.' She nervously asked him. "W-What's your name? My name is Kanzashi."

"I'm Matthew Sohma, but you can call me Matt." Matt answers her with a smile.

"Human love makes me sick to my stomach!" Guts grunted in disgust. He raised his foot above them again. "Now it's time for me to put my foot down!" Just as he did, a bright light appeared and knocked Guts to the ground. He got back up and and gawked in shock. "I-I can't believe it! Another Ultra came to Earth to fight us alongside with his Ultra Brothers?!"

"You have done well, Matt." Ultraman Max praised him. "You've saved one of the survivors of the Phantom Virus Tragedy and you're ready to be my new host." A silver and gold capsule appears in Matt's hand and was glowing brightly. "Now hold up the Max Spark and call out my name! We can work together to save your cousin and his friends!"

"Matt, use the powers Ultraman Max gave you." Kanzashi tells him "Use it to save your cousin and the others!"

Matt nods in agreement and held out the Max Spark and shouted. "MAX!" Then he placed the Max Spark on his left arm and transformed into Ultraman Max just as Guts got into battle stance.

"I'm not going to lose that easily!" Guts growled as he got ready for battle. "I'll destroy you and those fools are next!"

* * *

**(Mircle of Ultraman plays)**

* * *

"Take this!" Guts snarled as he summoned a pistol in his hand and fired it at Ultraman Max, in a swift movement, he evaded it. "D-Drat! I forgot that Ultraman Max is the fastest of the Ultras!" Guts made three illusions of himself and they charged towards Max. Ultraman Max detached the blade on his head and threw it like a boomerang, destroying the illusions. Guts growled as he fired stun beams from his eyes at Max, but he leaped above them and gave Guts a roundhouse kick. "Paralyzing Ray!" Guts shouted as he fired his attack at Max, but he puts up a powerful barrier to dispel it. Guts snarled in fury as he turned invisible.

"No fair! He turned invisible!" Hibari growled in fury.

"He did that at the end of the ninth war." Axl told her. "Ultraman Max has to sharpen his senses to beat him.

Ultraman Max waited for a moment for Guts to make a move. When he heard footsteps, Max made a barrier around the invisible Guts. "Awesome! He got him in the first move!" Kat grinned as she pumped her fist in the air.

"No way! You knew where I was?!" Guts gawked as he turn visible and tried to break the barrier. Ultraman Max then threw his sword up in the air and millions of copies of it appeared and they hurled towards Guts, giving him bigger damage. Ultraman Max then brought out his left arm.

'This is the end of the line for you, Guts!' Matt yelled as both he and Max yelled out "Maximum Cannon!" Ultraman Max fired a powerful cannon shot which pierced through Guts.

Guts groaned in agony as he sees Tiga, Leo, Gomora and Red King being released from their cruxifcation prison. "I can't believe I fell like Temperor… So this is what defeat feels like… But! It… doesn't matter,,, My master, the Great Emperor will avenge me and help Sigma conquer the omniverse! ….AGUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Guts screamed in anguish as he fell on his back and exploded. All three Ultras struck a pose while Gomora and Red King roared in victory as all three Ultras reverted back to human forms while Gomora and Red King head back into hiding incase they are needed again.

* * *

Matt reverted back to human form and saw Malcolm. Malcolm gasped in surprise. "M-Matt?! Is that you?!"

"Yeah. It's me, Malcolm. It's so good to see you in person." Matt smiled as he high fived Malcolm. Matt noticed Gen and asked him "So he's Ultraman Leo's host?"

"Yeah. My name is Gen. Nice to meet you, Matt." Gen smiled as he extended his hand for a handshake. Matt gladly shook it. "Malcolm, this is your cousin?" He turned to Malcolm.

"Yeah. He and his little sister were supposed to come live with me by Matt's mother's instructions. I never knew he will become Ultraman Max's new host. Thanks for saving our bacon, Matt." Malcolm smiled.

Kanzashi walked up to Matt. Both eyes stared into each other until Kanzashi stuttered out with a smile and blush "T-Thank you for saving me and my friends, Matt."

"A-Anytime." Matt blushed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Enter Dr. Eggman! Is He Really a Villain?!**

**A/n: Next up is the appearance of Dr. Eggman from Sonic Boom, his henchbots, Orbot and Cubot and one of Eggman's robots, Burnbot and the three of them will be comeic villains throughout the final arc, so stay tuned for more updates!**


	213. Enter Dr Eggman!

**Chapter 213: Enter Dr. Eggman! Is He Really A Villain?!**

* * *

After Guts was finally defeated, the Hunters reunited with the four and were glad that Kanzashi was safe and sound as Tatenashi hugged her sister, both Cecilia and Renfa hugged Malcolm and Laura hugged Gen.

"Kanzashi, I'm so glad you're safe!" Tatenashi sniffled as she hugged her sister tighter. "I was worried when Guts was about to crush you! I'm just so glad that you're not hurt!"

"I'm sorry I worried you, Tatenashi." Kanzashi apologized. "It's thanks to Matt I'm safe. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here."

"You're right, Kanzashi." Tatenashi agrees and turns to Matt. "Thank you for saving my little sister. I don't know what I would do without her. I can't thank you enough."

"It's all right." Matt smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just glad to see you two back together again. I would've done that same for my sister."

"So, you're Malcolm's cousin, right?" Cecilia asked and he nodded "When did he talked with you?"

"I talked with him and Astrid two days ago." Malcolm answers her "Their mom, who's also my aunt, thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with me. But you said that you'll be here in a week, so what happened?"

"Mom decided to let us come here early because she had to leave overseas for her job." Matt answers him "She got a message from her boss and she had to leave right now."

"What kind of job your mother does?" Ling asked him.

"She's a professional photographer." Matt answers her "She can take pictures of landscapes, famous people, exotic animals, you name it. Because of that, she's going to different countries around the world, we're always left home, but we don't mind it. We've managed to handle the housework ourselves, but she always calls us to see how we're doing and sends us of of her payment to help us with food and school. She also sends us some of her photos as souvenirs. Want to see them?" Everyone nods as Matt takes out a futuristic scrapbook and activates it to shows pictures of different landscapes, landmarks and animals.

"Wow, these pictures are amazing." Houki gasped in awe as she looked at the photos. "Your mother knows how to capture the beauty of these landscapes."

"She sure does." Matt chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment."

"By the way, where's Astrid?" Malcolm asked him "Isn't she supposed to come here with you?"

"That'a right, she's still at the airport!" Matt gulped in fear. "I told her to wait for me before I went to help you guys! She's going to kill me for forgetting her!"

"Don't worry about it, Matt." X assured him. "One of us can still pick her up at the airport. We'll meet at X-Estate later." Everyone nods in agreement. Zero, however, was in deep thought.

"Still, something's been bothering me." Zero frowned.

"Why is that, Zero?" Char asked him with worry "Is it about what Guts said?"

"Yeah, that's it." Zero answers her "He mentioned someone called the Great Emperor, but what could he mean by that? Just who is this Great Emperor?"

"Maybe the Ultras know something about him? We can ask them later." Gen theorized.

"We can worry about that later." X told everyone with a rest assured tone. "Right now, let's pick up Matt's sister and head for X-Estate to rest up. We defiantly earned it."

* * *

Later at X-Estate, Astrid was picked up from the airport and the siblings were brought to X-Estate.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Matt smiled as he looked around the place. "So this is where you've been living all this time, Malcolm?"

"Yep, pretty much." Malcolm answers him "It's thanks to X and the others that I'm now living with them. They helped me when I needed it and now, I'm helping them in this war."

"It's true, Matt." X agrees "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X." Then he turns to the rest of the team. "These are my friends and teammates. Here's Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin or you can call her Ling, Charlotte Dunois or you can call her Char and my girlfriend, Laura Bodewig, the Sarashiki Sisters, Tatenashi and Kanzashi Gen, Zero and last, but not least Axl."

"No way, you mean the seven survivors of the Phantom Virus Tragedy of 2035?!" Astrid gasped in shock "That's so cool! I'm also amazed to see Cecilia is the last of the Alcotts."

"That's sweet of you." Cecilia smiled at her "Malcolm is my boyfriend now."

"Malcolm, what happened during your time with X and the others?" Matt asked him.

"I'll start from the beginning." Malcolm begins to explain as he sat down. "You two remember my uncle, Stephan?" Matt and Astrid nodded. "Well, he's been doing some shady behind everybody's backs because he wanted me out of the way. When he had that big unveiling at the museum, monsters started to appear and he went missing for some time during the last war. While we had no idea where he was hiding, he \'s been trying to make the family name a bad rep and wanted me to take all the blame. As we made our way through, we found out that he's been hiding out in one of Phantom Task's old base and he created a monster to destroy Neo Tokyo if they don't listen to his demands. After he said he never loved me and disowned me, he released his monster on Neo Tokyo while he fought X and the others. It was thanks to Cecilia that I was able to break free from him and here I am now, part of the Maverick Hunters, the host for Ultraman Tiga and Cecilia became my girlfriend. After all that, we defeated Sigma and this could be the last time we face him!"

"Wait, that's the reason why everyone's been hating us?!" Matt asked with wide eyes. "No wonder that we've been getting nothing but bad luck. Stephan was the cause of our family losing their trust with everyone."

"Our friends and teachers at school kicked us out because of him!" Astrid growled in fury as she pounded her fists in rage. "Because of him, no one wants anything to do with us!"

"Not to worry about that." X smiled "He already faced justice and he's no longer around to ruin your family name anymore. Malcolm's been working hard to make sure of it."

"That's good to hear."Matt smiled in relief. "As long as it's you, then we have nothing to worry about."

"Well, with that out of the way." Axl smiled. "How about I introduce you two to out otherworldly friends." As Axl introduce the otherworlders to Matt and Astrid, both her and Chohi became fast friends with each other.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Chohi!" Chohi grinned. "But you can call me Rinrin."

"Nice to meet you, Rinrin. I'm Astrid." Astrid grinned back "I can tell we're going to be great friends."

"That was fast." Etsou smiled as he crossed his arms. "Rinrin already made a friend and they've only just met. I can tell their friendship will last a lifetime."

"You're right, Etsou." Kan'u agrees with a smile. "I'm glad she found a friend that can keep up with her."

* * *

After the introduction were made, X showed them around the household and their rooms. Astrid was walking down the hall until she saw Ling, Asuka, Bacho and Gien playing Super Mario 3D World on the Wii U. Ling was playing as Mario, Asuka was playing as Blue Toad, Bacho was playing as Luigi and Gien was playing as Rosalina. They've collected two of the three Green stars and were almost done with the level and it's the Bowers stage after.

"Hey, Astrid. What's up?" Ling greeted her "How are you and your brother liking our home?"

"It's amazing, Ling!" Astrid answers her "I never knew that your home would be even more elegant then anyone else's!"

"Believe us, so did we." Asuka smiled "Hey, how about you join us? We're already at the end of the level."

"Sure, I'll join you guys." Astrid answers her and sits next to Gien.

Once they finished the level, Gien hands her the Wiimote and head for the Bowser stage. After making it through the stage, they made it to Bowser himself in his car.

"There you are, Bowser!" Ling frowned as she readies her controller. "Time for us to kick your tail into next week!"

Once the battle with Bowser started, the girls chased after him as the Koopa King throws bombs and fireballs at them. Once Bowser's car was on its last HP, Astrid kicked the bomb back at him and won the battle.

"Yeah, we won!" Astrid cheered as she leaped up in victory. "That battle was tough, but we got him!"

"Whew, I was on the edge of my seat." Asuka sighed in relief. "Now we're going to the next kingdom to save the next Sprixie from Bowser."

* * *

A little later, Ikaruga was paying her respects to the people on the shrine until her comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Ikaruga. Is there anything wrong, Pallette?"

"Ikaruga, there's trouble at Sector 1's park!" Pallette answers her "There are strange crab like robots and bee robots! From what I can tell, they're not Mechaniloids. There's even a big robot appearing in the park!"

"Understood, I'll tell the others this!" Ikaruga nods in understanding and cuts the channel. She told everyone else about the situation and they all headed for Sector 1' park.

* * *

When they've arrived at the park, they saw crab and bee robots attacking the people and Reploids. Then they saw a strange craft with a human and two small robots.

"Well well well. What have we here?" The man chuckled sinisterly "To think I didn't have enough trouble with the pesky blue hedgehog to deal with, now I've got to deal with these guys!" Then he looks ahead and sees Sticks in the group. "Well, if it isn't Sticks. I didn't think you would be here!"

"Eggman, I've should've known you're behind this!" Sticks growled as she got out her boomerang. "Leave it to you to send your robots to attack innocent people and Reploids!"

"It's because of the bright light that I'm here in this place." Dr. Eggman explained. "But that doesn't matter, I'll still make the Eggman Empire in this world instead! Burnbot, front and center!" A red robot with razor sharp claws lands in front of Dr. Eggman.

"Why do you call him Burnbot?" Yagyu asked him with a bored expression. "Is he going to burn us with flamethrowers or something?"

"Flamethrowers? Well no." Dr. Eggman answers her with a sttuered..

"Wait, is it acid?" Asuna asked with a skeptical frown.

"No, not acid." Dr. Eggman answers again while sighing.

"Or maybe incendiary grenades?" Ling asked him while her eyes showed the bored dotted expression seen in anime.

"No, nononono! His claws!" Dr. Eggman answers a third time, getting agrivated by the gang pointing out his flaws. "Very painful claws!" Burnbot shows the heroes his claws.

"Dude, you can't be serious…" Alec muttered with a sweat drop. "Then you should've call him Clawbot or the Lasirator or even Pinchitron 9000, but Burnbot? Man, that's just false advertisement!"

"It's no wonder you can't take over Sticks' home!" Houki growled as she crossed her arms. "You can't seem to keep your head on straight and make these ridiculous robots!"

Dr. Eggman had enough and started to growl at the heroes with his face turning red and steam coming out of his ears. "I'll teach you not to mock me and my creations! Burnbot, attaaaaaaaaccccccck!" Burnbot charged at the heroes and they got into battle stance.

"KOS-MOS! Any flaws we can exploit on this robot?!" Shion asked her android friend as she fired a Lightning Ray at four Crabots and five Beebots.

"Scanning…" KOS-MOS stated as she finished a analyzsis of Burnbot. "It appears its claws can be tangled around itself." KOS-MOS reported as she got out her gatling guns and fired open 7 Motorbugs.

"Sounds good enough for me!" Ling grinned before turning to X. "Follow my lead, X!" X nodded as they charged towards Burnbot. Burnbot extended his claws and lashed them at X and Ling, they swiftly evaded them.

"Interesting." The red orb shaped robot mused. "It appears the inhabitants of this world have skills that rivaled Sonic and his friends. But that blue robot…" Orbot tried to do a analysis on X, but he can't seem to do so due to X's strong security protocols.

"Huh? What's so special about that blue robot dude?" The cube shaped robot asked stupidly.

"Shut up, you two imebiciles!" Eggman snapped at his two robot henchmen. "I doubt they can defeat my fully upgraded Burnbot! It won't be like the times Sonic defeated him!"

"Acid Burst!" X fired Toxic Seahorse's weapon at Burnbot, melting a bit of his armor.

"Whoa! Did that blue robot fired a acid bubble at Burnbot?! That's so cool!" The cube robot beamed. Dr. Eggman glared angrily at Cubot as he calls him.

"Et tu, Cubot? Et tu?" Dr. Eggman growled angrily before turning to Burnbot. "Burnbot! Don't lose to this inferior robot! That attack he did was a fluke!" Burnbot lashed his claws at X, but Asuka and Homura got in the way and batted them away with their blades.

"Now's our chance!" X yelled as he leaped up and got on Burnbot.

"Enemy on armor… Proceeding to destroy…" Burnbot said in a monotone voice as he lashed his claws at X, but X's quick manvures got Burnbot tangled up.

"Now to finish this!" X smiled as he readies his X-Buster and shouted out "Gravity Well!" He fired Gravity Beetle's attack up in the air and Burnbot, the Crabots, Motorbugs and Beebots were soon turned into piles of junk blocks.

"I can't believe this!" Dr. Eggman growled in fury. "How can a blue robot defeated Burnbot and my robot army?!"

"This is the first time a blue hero other than Sonic has defeated you, Doctor." Orbot nervously stated, only to earn a wack from Eggman.

"His design and powers are amazing!" Cubot beamed, only to also earn a wack from Eggman.

"You, blue robot!" Dr. Eggman demands to X. "Who are you?"

"My name is MegaMan X!" X bravely introduced himself.

"I'll get my revenge on you yet, MegaMan X!" Dr. Eggman threaten "I'll be back to destroy you and your pals and I'll conquer this world! I'll build an even stronger robot that'll make me a sandwich! With ham! Evil ham!" Eggman and his henchbots flies away in his Eggmobile.

"Is this Eggman guy really a bad guy?" Kirche muttered with a sweat drop.

"He may return to settle the score, but he's unaware of Sigma being eviller then him." Sticks reassures her "But as long as I have my new friends by my side, we'll win triumph over both Eggman and Sigma!"

"You got that right, Sticks!" X nods in agreement. "We can handle Eggman like your friends in your world while dealing with Sigma once and for all."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Lightning Bolt Society Attacks! A Bunch of Wannabe Villains?! Saito Purposes to Louise!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes once again deals with Eggman and they have a new group of foes to face called the Lightning Bolt Society. Then Eggman, and the Lightning Bolt Soceity will meddle with our heroes when they try to take down Burn Rooster after Chapter 214. So stay tuned for more updates and Happy Labor Day, everyone! See you next time!**


	214. The Lightning Bolt Society Attacks!

**Chapter 214: The Lightning Bolt Society Attacks! A Bunch of Wannabe Villains?! Saito Purposes to Louise!**

* * *

After Burnbot was destroyed by the Hunters, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot returned to Eggman's Island Base which is somehow teleported from Sticks' world and into Earth's Pacific Ocean. Eggman enters his lair's control room and typed away on his computer.

"X's design are more advance than both your robots and the Ancients' robots, Doctor." Orbot stated.

"Not to mention really strong!" Cubot made a stupid comment.

Then Eggman comes up with a blueprint of a giant robot called the Obliteratorbot. "This time, I've figured out the flaws on why Obliteratorbot didn't listen to me when I tired Sonic and Tails without any sleep to the point of exhaustion when I made up that story about my island lair being destroyed and Obliteratorbot really destroyed my island lair."

"Are you really going through with this plan, Doctor?" Orbot voiced his concerns. "X may be a tougher adversary than Sonic and his friends. Plus, he has Sticks on his side."

"Of course I'm going through with this plan, Orbot!" Dr. Eggman answers him with a scowl "Once I finished rebuilding Obliteratorbot, I'll learn about the advance robots in this world! Hopefully, I will make ones that have smarter AI than you two and I'll learn about X's secrets!" Then his computer detects something and a familiar lightning bolt icon appears on screen. "I know that icon anywhere, that's the Lightning Bolt Society! Or as I like to call them, the Lightning Dolts! Orbot and Cubot, help me rebuild Obliteratorbot!"

"Yes, doctor…" Both Orbot and Cubot reluctantly agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile in Neo Tokyo, it was a peaceful day as there were no attacks from Mavericks, Vile or monsters. At one of the cafes, a familiar group of heroes were relaxing and chatting while siting at one of the table. It was Ling, Astrid, Homura, Asuka, Saito, MOMO, Kanzashi, Ku, Siesta and Ymir.

"Let me tell you guys something." Ling smiled as she began. "X was the one that found us while we were in suspended animation because of the Phantom Virus Tragedy. When we woke up in the hospital, we thought X was one of our enemies and he tried to tell us that we were in the future, but we didn't listen to him. After we escaped from the hospital, X tracked us down to the one place that we were familiar with, Ichika Orimura's old house. After we found out that he died a hero, we now believed that X was telling us the truth and we were devastated about what happened to Ichika. After all the times we've been through together, I trust him."

"As for my sister and me, we were found by Sigma and he brainwashed us to fight our friends." Kanzashi steps in with a smile. "It was thanks to the efforts of X that he was able to save us from his control and now we're living together. Like Ling, I also trust him."

"Kanzashi I want to ask you something." Astrid begins to ask her. "Do you like my older brother? Kanzashi blushed at the thought of it, but Astrid got the general idea.

"Hey, there's a new exhibit at one of Neo Tokyo's museums." Ling comment as they got up from the table, but Ling glared at some tree.

"What's wrong, Ling?" Saito asked her "You look kinda tense."

"There's nothing wrong." Ling answers him "Everything's just fine." She walks to the tree and place an invisible tracking device on the tree. "Come on, let's head back to X-Estate." Everyone nods in agreement and headed back home.

When they left, the tree started to move, ti was Tree Spy and was unaware of the tracking device Ling put on his costume. Tree Spy headed back to the Lighting Bolt Society base that appeared on Earth.

"Tree Spy, report." The leader began. His name is Willy Walrus "Have you found anything interesting about this world?"

"Yes, I have, leader Willy." Tree Spy answers him "I found out that there's this robot by the name of X. According to those two girls, they say that this X was the one that helped them and they say that he's the most powerful robot ever built."

"I see." Willy Walrus nodded with a evil grin. "Then we must capture this X and make him our new evil combat robot! Once we have him under our control, no one, not even Sonic and his friends can stop us!" He turns to the rest of the society. "Lighting Bolt Society, we have a new target! We must find this X character and make him under control! Use any means necessary to get him to comply, wither he wants to or not!"

"Yes, Leader Willy!" The society members shouted in agreement and headed out.

* * *

Back at X-Estate, X, Reina, Malcolm and Negi were helping Saito get ready to go to the park and pop the question to Louise.

"There you go, Saito." X smiled as he inspected the suit Saito has on. "Now you're ready to meet with Louise at the park and pop the question to her."

"Thanks a lot, guys." Saito smiled slightly. "Now I'm ready to ask Louise the question. But do you really think that she'll say yes?"

"I'm sure she'll say yes." Reina answers him "You and her have been through so much. I'm sure she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with anyone, but you."

"She's right, Saito." Negi agrees "I know that you both had a rough start, but so did me and Asuna. When I first arrived in Mahora Academy, Asuna found out that I was a wizard and we've been together ever since. Even she would threaten to tell everyone my secret, she never did and I guess that I'm starting to have some special feelings towards her. I guess that you and me are in the same page, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Saito agrees.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Saito." Malcolm smiled as he pats him on the back. "You love her, don't you?" Saito nods. "Then you have nothing to worry about. We'll be right behind you and rooting for you. I know that you'll win her heart."

"You're right." Saito smiled with determination. "I can do this and I'll tell her how I really feel!"

"That's the spirit, Saito!" X grinned. "I've already told Louise about you and her meeting at the park. She must heading there now. You should go meet her." Saito nods and heads down to the park to meet with Louise.

* * *

**Later at the park**

* * *

"Saito, what's going on?" Louise asked him confusedly. "Why did X and his friends brought us out here? They said it was something important."

"That's because it is important, Louise." Saito answers her "I know that we've been through so much and there were times where we argued, but we always managed to pull through. We were able to stop the thief Fouquet, we ended the war with Albion and we saved Tabitha and her mother from King Joseph. I want us to be together from now and forever." Saito gets down on his knee and opens the ring case. "Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, will you marry me?"

Louise was at a lost for words and was tearing up as she hugged Saito and answered. "Yes! Yes, I would!" All the humans and Reploids at the park watched the whole thing and cheered for Saito and Louise as Saito puts the ring on Louise's finger. "How did you get this ring, Saito? It must've cost a fortune."

"Malcolm helped me find the rings." Saito answers her with a smile. "I wanted to find the right ones for us and we did. I wanted to let you know that I won't abandon you, Louise. You're my whole life, Louise and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else, but you."

"I feel the same, Saito." Louise smiled softly. "I may have been terrible to you at first, but when I think I'm in trouble, you were always there to save me. I'm glad that I summoned you, Hiraga Saito." Both Louise and Saito leaned forward and kissed while the crowd cheered for the soon to be husband and wife.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gen, Laura, X, Zero, Risty, Nodaka, Sticks, Homura, Astrid and KOS-MOS were shopping at the Neo Tokyo mall. Astrid noticed that KOS-MOS wasn't smiling and decided to ask her ask her why.

"Hey, KOS-MOS? I noticed that you don't seem to smile." Astrid looked at KOS-MOS with a peak of curiousity. "Come on, give us a big smile! Don't be shy!"

"Why should I smile?" KOS-MOS asked her "I am an android without any emotions."

"Well, Reploids have emotions and you should have some emotions as well." Homura tells her "You just need some time to find your emotions."

"Your answer is logical, Homura." KOS-MOS stated. As they continue down the mall, they heard a familiar laugh as Dr. Eggman appeared with a new robot and four others that Sticks recognized.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! We meet again, X!" Dr. Eggman chortled. "I'm back to settle the score with you and this time, I'll be victorious!"

"I guess you were true to your word, Eggman." X frowned as he readies his X-Buster. "We're going to teach you a very painful lesson!"

"Not going to happen this time, X!" Dr. Eggman sneered. "Because I brought some reinforcements with me!"

"The Lighting Bolt Society." Sticks frowned as she got out her boomerang. "If Engman's here, then I wouldn't be surprised to see you."

"I take it you know them, Sticks?" Gen asked her as they got into battle stance.

"All too well." Sticks answers him "These guys once tried to get Tails to be one of them! That guy there is Dave, their founder. He was a worker at a place called Meh Burger and is a fan of villainy. He was once Eggman's intern until Eggman fired him because his ambitions are too extreme and the doctor was jealous of that. Next to him is Willy Walrus. He is a one bit criminal who somehow escaped from jail in my world. That one with the blue neckerchief is the leader of the Weasel Bandits. Sonic and Tails dealt with his group before. And the last guy is Tree Spy."

"These losers are the ones that tried to make your friend one of them?" Homura asked with a frown as she readies her katanas. "No matter, we'll just wipe the floor with them."

"That's what you think, lady!" Dave retorted "We're here on an important mission and that's to make X our new evil fighting robot!"

"Hey, I saw him first!" Dr. Eggman shouted at Dave. "I'm going to unlock his secrets and find out how he functions!"

"He's not going with either of you!" Laura growled as she readies her greatsword. "We're not going to let you use X for anything! He's our friend and we'll make sure he won't fall in your greedy hands!"

"Is that so, Eyepatch?" The Weasel Bandit Leader sneered as the Lightning Bolts got out high tech guns. "Well, we're going to take him by force!"

"Storm Tornado!" X fired Storm Eagle's weapon at the Lightning Bolts, their weapons blown away by the attack. The Lightning Bolts looked at where their weapons are flying with sweat drops.

"Oooaky… X using some sort of wind attack is something we need data on…" Willy Walrus muttered.

"Seriously?" Eggman glared at the Lightning Bolts. "I said it before and I will say it again: The Lightning Bolts are a bunch of Lightning Dolts. Now stand back and let a true villain take charge! Obliterator Bot. Destroy X and his friends!" Dr. Eggman ordered.

"Affirmative. Destroying MegaMan X and his friends." Obliterator Bot acknowledged as he readies his blade.

"Wait! Last time you use him, he completely ignore your orders and he destroyed your lair as a result!" Sticks growled as she readies her boomerang.

"I fixed the flaws and now he is under my command!" Dr. Eggman grinned evilly.

"Seriously? Obliterator Bot? That's your new robot's name?" Zero frowned as he readies his Z-Saber.

"Where can I get that cool lightsaber thingy?!" Tree Spy beamed, earning his disgusted looks from his fellow members of the Lightning Bolts. "Uh… So we can use it for evil."

"Alright, switching to Gaea Armor!" X shouted as he switched to his Gaea Armor.

"Hey! No fair! You changed forms!" Dr. Eggman complained.

"Since when do you play fair, Eggman?" Sticks retorted as she threw her Boomerang at Obliterator Bot's head, damaging it mediumly.

Obliterator Bot opened his chest and fired a missile at the gang. KOS-MOS transformed her arm into a blade and slice it in half. Risty charged forward and slams her mace down on Obliterator Bot's leg, making him tumble for a bit. Gen fired his rifle at the Lightning Bolts, forcing them to dance like crazy to avoid the shots. Obliterator Bot swung his blade at X, but he blocked it with his Gaea Buster and threw a punch at one of its legs, giving it medium damage. Obiterator Bot fired more missiles but Nodoka and Homura took care of them.

"Time to finish this short fight!" Laura yelled as she flew up towards Obliterator Bot. Obliterator Bot tried to grab Laura, but she evaded them. With a mighty yell, Laura cleave Obliterator Bot in half, causing him to explode.

"No! I can't believe I lost for the second time in this new world!" Dr. Eggman whined before he growled softly at X and the gang. "This isn't over, X! I will unlock your secrets and uh… do terrible things to this world!" Eggman flew away in his Eggmobile.

Zero aims his Z-Saber at the Lightning Bolts. "Uh…" Willy Walrus sweat dropped in fear. "That was just a warm up! We'll be back and we won't rest until X is under our control!" Thrree of them ran off.

"You goody twoshoes will know the wrath of the Lightning Bolt Society!" Dave swore as he menacing points his fingers at them before he accidently poke his eyes. "Owwwww! Guys, wait for me!" Dave ran off.

"Are these guys for real?" Homura muttered as she crossed her arms.

"I doubt it. But we got to protect X from both Egghead and the Lightning Bolts." Sticks pointed out.

"Right. We need to be on our guard and apprehend the Lightning Bolts when we get a chance." Zero agrees. "Right now. Let's clean up this mess they made." Everyone nodded in agreement as they helped the Reploids clean up the mess made by Eggman and the Lightning Bolts.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Burn Rooster: Things are Heating Up!**

**A/n: Next time, our heroes face Burn Rooster while dealing with Vile, Eggman and the Lightning Bolts. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	215. Burn Rooster

**Chapter 215: Burn Rooster: Things are Heating Up!**

* * *

The next day after dealing with Dr. Eggman and the Lighting Bolt Society at the Neo Tokyo, X and the gang were resting up back at X-Estate for their next mission and waiting for Douglas to make new RepArmors and weapons for Matt and Astrid. While they were resting, everyone were happy to see that both Saito and Louise are engaged now.

"We're glad that you two are finally tying the knot." Kirche smiled at them. "While I'm a little sad that you're getting married before me, but I'm also happy that you and Saito are getting married."

"I'm happy for you as well, Louise." Henrietta agrees "I'm os glad that you and Saito are finally coming together! Saito, please take care of Louise like you've always have."

"I promise you, your highness." Saito bows to her "I'll take care of Louise for you."

"You're really something else, Saito." Agnes smiled softly. "At first, I thought you were just some poor sap who doesn't know how to use a sword properly. But once you asked me to train you with some success, I can now see that you've grown stronger in this world. From now on, can I count on you to watch my back?"

"You got it, Agnes." Saito answers her "That's not to say I didn't have some help." He turns to Etsou and gave him a thumbs up as Etsou gave a thumps up back. "I'll watch your back, if you can watch mine?"

"Deal." Agnes smiled and shook his hand.

"So, when are you going to have the wedding?" Astrid asked "You must have something planed for it."

"Haven't really thought about it yet." Louise answers her "I guess we're going have to think about it later."

"I'm sure we'll come up with a date for the wedding later." Houki told everyone. "But for right now, we have to worry about our next mission. We can come up with plans later."

"You're right, Houki." X agrees "We'll have to think about the wedding later. Right now, let's wait for our next mission from base." Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

A little later, Char was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich to snack on. When she left the kitchen, she heard sounds of grunting and yelling and went to see where it's coming from. When Char got to the balcony, she saw Alec training with Pignite and were practicing Fire Type moves.

"That's it, Pignite!" Alec cheered. "Keep it up and we'l be able to take down Sigma and his goon squad in no time! Now, Flamethrower!" Pignite said his name in response and breathed fire out of his snout. To their shock, the attack was heading for Char! "Pignite, stop the attack!" As Pignite tried to change directions, Char ducked out of the way and avoided the flames, but her sandwich wasn't so lucky. "Char, are you all right?! We're so sorry about that!"

"Pignite." Pignite agrees with his master.

"It's all right, you two. I'm okay." Char reassured them as she sat up. "I didn't even tell you that I was watching. On the bright side, you boys saved me the trouble of cooking my sandwich." She puts down her plate and pats both Trainer and Pokemon on their heads. "I know that it wasn't your fault and I forgive you two. I can see you're doing some serious training."

"Yeah, we are." Alec nods "We need to be in tiptop shape if we're going against Sigma and his goons again. We're also trying to come up with new moves and that's why we're doing some special training." Unknown to him, a photo falls out of his pocket.

"I can see that." Char smiles "Well, keep at it. I know that you'll come up with a special move that only you two can pull off." Both Alec and Pignite nods in agreement and returned to their training. Char looks down to see a photo and picks it up as she calls to Alec. "Hey, Alec! Is this picture yours?"

"How'd that fall out of my pocket?" Alec asked with a embarrassed gasp. "I didn't even noticed that. Thanks, Char."

"You're welcome, Alec." Char smiled as she and Alec looked at the photo. "They look like nice people. Are they your parents?"

"Yeah, they are." Alec answers her "The one with the Gallade is my dad and the one with the Gardevoir is my mom and there's me with Ralts, Gallade and Garevoir's offspring."

"I can tell where you got your cute looks from." Chars giggled. "Your mom is beautiful and you have your dad's hair and eyes."

"Thanks, Char." Alec smiled. "This was when my dad was still around and it was just the six of us."

"What happened to your dad?" Char asked him "Were they Pokemon Trainers like you?"

"My mom's a Pokemon Trainer." Alec answers her "But my dad was a Pokemon Ranger and one of the best! The Pokemon Rangers are a rescue organization that protects both people and Pokemon from all kinds of dangers."

"Wow that sounds just like the Maverick Hunters." Char gasped in awe "We fight to protect people and Reploids from Mavericks. I guess both us and the Pokemon Rangers are similar to each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alec agrees before continuing. "My dad was one of the Rangers in the Ranger Union. There was even one time where he worked alongside another Pokemon Ranger named Jack Walker or Jackie to protect a Manaphy from a pirate named Phantom. Both he and Jackie had some help with this kid with a Pikachu, his friends and decedents of the People of the Water."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Char gasped in awe again. "Your dad and this Jackie had to protect a Manaphy from Phantom with their help?" Alec nods. "So what happened to your dad?"

"Just before he was about to retire as a Pokemon Ranger and settle down with my mom, he got a call from the Ranger Union." Alec answers her "He had to meet with this old guy named Professor Hasting and a Professor from another region named Sycamore. From what Professor Sycamore told him and Gallade, they had to deal with a crime syndicate that was trying to force Pokemon into some kind of evolution called Mega Evolution, I think."

"That's just horrible!" Char frowned "Those people can't just make Pokemon suffer through that! Pokemon are living beings, not test subjects to their experiments!"

"They don't care." Alec frowned. "All they want is to use Pokemon as nothing more then tools for fighting. Even worse, there are criminal organzations who used Pokemon to commit crimes, or the two worse things ever: Using Pokemon to take over my world or seprate Pokemon from humans. When my dad and Gallade went to one of their research facilities, they were found out and the people tried to blow up their lab. Dad and Gallade were able to free all the Pokemon that were trapped, but they couldn't save themselves and that was the last time we saw them."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Alec." Char lowered her head despodently "I'm sure it must've been hard for you, your mother, Ralts and Gardevoir to lose someone like them."

"It was hard to lose them." Alec nods in agreement. "But for some reason, I know that they're alive and I'm going to find them. That's why I'm on my Pokemon Journey and that's to find my dad and Gallade and bring them home to us."

"if you say that they're still alive, then it must be true." Char agrees with encouragement. "Just don't give up on looking for them and you'll see them again, I just know it."

"You're right, Char!" Alec beamed. "It has to be true that they're still alive! I'll find them and bring them home! Thanks for everything, Char. I wished that I had a big sister like you." He hugs Char and she hugged him back.

"That's so sweet of you to say that." Char closed her eyes and smile. "I also wished that I had a little brother that's both cute and kind like you." Then her comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Charlotte. What's the situation, Alia?"

"Char, we've located the next Maverick General." Alia answers her "His name is Burn Rooster and he's at the Sohma family's waste disposal center in Argentina, South America!"

"Roger, we'll tell the others about this!" Char cuts the channel and turns to Alec.

"Another Maverick General, right?" Alec asked her.

"You guessed right." Char answers him "Let's tell the other about the situation." Alec nods in agreement and returned Pignite into his Pokeball, then both Char and Alec told the others about their next mission.

* * *

Later in South America, the heroes warped into the waste disposal facility and were amazed to see magma flowing inside the facility.

"This place is hotter than the volcano in my world." Sticks commented while wiping off some sweat.

"That's because they're harvesting the magma from the volcano to incinerate garbage, including Reploids that went Maverick." Malcolm explained. "Some even call this place the Maverick Dump and believe me, I can tell you that it's not a pretty sight."

"Well, they always say that there's a dark side to everything and this is no exception to that rule." Houki agrees. "But I'm sure you didn't want this to happen to the Reploids, Malcolm. Even if they went Maverick. But for right now, we have a mission to complete and you need to keep your head in the game."

"You're right, Houki." Malcolm nods. "I need to focus on concentrate and focus on the mission right now. We'll find a way to shut this place down and find another way to convince the Mavericks to become Reploids again." Everyone nods in agreement and head deep into the facility.

* * *

Halfway through the facility and dealing with Mavericks around ever corner, X's helmet gem lights up again and points upwards to a shaft with spikes alternating from the left wall to the right wall.

"That must mean another Light Capsule is here." Mana figured.

X switched into his Falcon Armor and turned to everyone." You wait here until I return." He flew up the shaft and finds the Light Capsule in a hidden room. He walks up to it and the capsule activates with a hologram of Dr. Light appearing.

"X…" Dr. Light begins to speak. "I thought that something like this might happen someday, so prepared parts for you. Try on these Foot Parts H. Equip this part to gain speed in movement. Equip this new ability and board the capsule, X." X nods and boarded the capsule and gained a new upgrade. "I hope this is the last time we need to use weapons of war like this, X. I really do."

"You and me both, Dr. Light." X agrees and headed back to the others. Once he returned to the team, they continued on.

* * *

As X and the gang made their way further into the facility and entered the second section, Vile warped in with a new cameo armor. "Well, I see that you're still being a thorn in our plans! You two are still relying on your friends? No wonder that you're weak because you can't do anything without them!"

"You're wrong, Vile!" Axl retorted "We're not weak because we rely on them! They give us strength to fight on! Something that you lack, Vile!"

"That's right, Vile!" Malcolm agrees with Axl. "What you think weakens us, actually empowers us! They helped us when we need, now we're helping them!"

Then Dr. Eggman and his henchbots showed up with his new Giant Robot until he saw Vile. "Back off, you Boba Fett wannabe! He's my second nemesis after Sonic!"

Vile cackled at him and said. "That's what you think! You fat tub of lard who barely exercise! X and his friends are my archenemies and I'll deal with them!"

"You shouldn't have mentioned the Doctor's weight." Orbot worriedly stated.

"Fatso!" Vile taunted.

"Boba Fett wannabe!" Dr. Eggman taunted back.

"Your mustache is so big, it takes up your whole face!" Vile retorted.

"George Lucas called! He said that he wants his Boba Fett costume back!" Dr. Eggman retorted.

As both Vile and Eggman continued to argue, the Lighting Bolts appeared from behind the Hunters and pointed their weapons at them as Dave said. "X, you better surrender yourself to the Lighting Bolt Society or face the consequences!"

Both Hibari and Fuka laughed at this and said. "You guys won't get X because you're nothing but minor threats!"

"Vile, right? How about you join the Lighting Bolt Society?" Willy tried to persuade Vile, only to interrupt his bickering with Eggman.

"I only serve Sigma and he'll wipe out the human race and all organic life forms!" Vile sneered at him.

"Your words hurt!" Dave whined.

"This Sigma is probably a lower tier villain!" Dr. Eggman sneered at Vile, but he started to chuckle darkly.

"He's a much better villain than you, tubby!" Vile retorted.

"I will strike down X and his friends and learn his secrets!" Dr. Eggman growled angrily.

"We will make X our evil fighting robot!" Weasel Bandit counters.

"I will destroy X and everything he stands for!" Vile retorted angrily.

"Looks like this has turned into a contest between top and lower tier bad guys." Cubot added.

"I couldn't agree more, old friend…" Orbot sighed.

"Vile, Eggman and Lighting Bolt Society." Elina challenged "Good will triumph over evil!"

"I'm surprised to hear you say such a noble thing, Elina." Reina smiled "Our mother will be proud of you if she heard you say that."

"Thank you, big sister." Elina giggled before turning back and everyone got into battle stance. "But we have a mission to do and we have to deal with Vile, Eggman and the Lighting Bolts!" Everyone nodded in agreement and charged at the villains and the battle begins.

"Out of my way, fatty!" Vile fired his motar shells at the gang, but they dodged it. X used Drift Diamond on Vile, freezing him for awhile until Vile broke free. "Ugh! You'll pay for that!" Vile snarled as he fired missiles at Houki, but she slashed them in half with her katanas. Vile dive bombed towards Irma, but she did a back flip and slashed Vile three times with her weapons.

"Giant Robot! Destroy those fools and wannabe villains!" Dr. Eggman ordered as the Giant Robot charges towards Malcolm and Cecilia.

"It'll take a lot more than giant robots to defeat us, Egghead!" Cecilia countered as she and Malcolm dodged the attack and Cecilia charged up her Buster and fired a charged shot at the Giant Robot, giving it medium damage. "Malcolm!" She calls out to her boyfriend.

"Got it!" Malcolm nodded as he charged towards the Giant Robot. The Giant Robot swings its fists at Malcolm, but he evaded them and slashed the Giant Robot five times, giving it medium damage.

"Ugh! What's the matter with you, Giant Robot?!" Dr. Eggman snapped. "Use your laser eye to destroy them!" The Giant Robot fired its laser eye at the gang, but like before, they dodged it.

"Hah!" Renfa thrusts her halbed at the Giant Robot five times, giving it medium damage. Sonsaku fired her arrow at the Giant Robot's eye, short circuiting it and rendering its laser eye useless.

"Argh! Do you know how much these robot parts cost?!" Dr. Eggman snapped in fury as Giant Robot swung its fists at Zero, but in a quick instant, Zero slice the Giant Robot's arm off.

"Now!" Zero called out to Randy.

"Right! Luxray! Use Thunder to destroy that bot!" Randy ordered. Luxray grunted as he fired a lightning bolt at the Giant Robot, causing the machine to short circuit and exploded.

Meanwhile, the Lightning Bolts were firing their weapons at X and his team, but Matt got out his high tech sword and threw it like a boomerang, similar to Ultraman Max's attack, it knocked the weapons away from the Lightning Bolts. "Hey! No fair using your sword like a boomerang!" Tree Spy growled in fury.

"Since when do you bad guys play fair?" Astrid retorted as she got out her wand and fired it at the Lightning Bolts, they frantically evaded the attack.

"Uh… That little girl does have a point. We villains don't play fair." Weasel Bandit stammered.

"Will you shut up with that?!" Willy Walrus snapped at him.

Meanwhile, Axl and Gen finished the fight with Vile by firing their weapons at him, giving him great damage. Vile groaned in agony as he kneed down. He angrily glared at the gang and shouted out "I'll be back and be stronger than before!" With that said, Vile warped out of sight.

"Uh…" Dr. Eggman stammered as the gang pointed their weapons at both him and the Lightning Bolts. "I-It was just luck that helped you win this battle! I'll be back to settle the score!" Dr. Eggman swore as he and his henchbots escaped in the Eggmobile.

"W-What the great Dr. Eggman said!" Dave stammered as the Lightning Bolts high tailed out of here.

"Man, what a bunch of jokers." Kat grinned as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Still, we need to focus on Burn Rooster here." Laura reminded everyone.

"Right. We got to stop him before he uses this facility for who knows what." Zero agrees as the gang pressed forward.

* * *

After dealing with Vile, Dr. Eggman and the Lighting Bolts, our heroes made their way deeper into the facility while fighting Mavericks along the way. They got on a platform and it lowered them to the very bottom of the facility, where the heat generator is located. Once they made down and got off the platform, they saw a armored humanoid rooster that was kicking the generator until he saw them.

"Wow, I wonder if that would happen to Blaziken if he became a robot." Alec gasped in awe while looking at Burn Rooster. He heard that and leapt from the generator and onto the arena and hovered in the air.

"You think that you can compare me with something from your world?" Burn Rooster asked with a scowl "I'm nothing like that fool!"

"Why did you start this riot?" Axl asked skeptically. "Are you being controlled by Sigma?"

"My master…" Burn Rooster begins to answer with a angry growl. "He will have his revenge for all the Reploids whose broken bodies rest here."

"Look, I'm sorry for all the Reploids that were burned here." Malcolm reasoned with a apology. "But I can promise you that we're trying to make sure that won't happen again!"

"Don't try to lie to me!" Burn Rooster snapped. "You Sohmas are the reason why this place was built! You're all nothing more then a bunch of greedy people that take everything for your personal gain or need I remind you of your earlier years?"

"We're trying to forget what happen back then!" Matt retorted. "While it may be true about how we were all those years ago, but now we're taking a different approach! Because of one our family members tried to gives us a bad rep, now we're going to rebuild it with Malcolm as the head of the family!"

"That's right, you big bully!" Astrid agrees "We realized that all we were doing was wrong, so we're trying to clean up our act and one of those things is our rivalry with the Alcotts! We may have had some difficulties back then, but after being with Cecilia, the last of the Alcotts, we now know that we were just a bunch of spoiled brats and now we're taking the honest approach!"

"I know for a fact that they can!" Cecilia agrees with Astrid. "After being with Malcolm ever since the last war, I realized that my family was also to blame for the rivalry with them. But now all that's change because while my family is gone, I still have my friends with me and now I have the Sohmas who are willing to help me with restoring my family fortune and I'll help them with regaining their trust with everyone!"

"You think that because of what you say, you'd think that I'd forgive you?!" Burn Rooster yelled angrily as he pointed his finger at the gang. "I'm going to make you pay for all the Reploids that had to burn in this place!"

"Sad story, but I'm afraid you've been led astray." Axl frowned as he aims his Axl Pistols at Burn Rooster. "You can't believe the things Sigma says." Everyone got into battle stance.

"I won't let you get in the way of our new omniverse!" Burn Rooster shouted and dived bombed at the heroes.

"Watch out!" Haruna gasped as the gang dodged the attack.

Burn Rooster regain his footing and yelled out "Melt Creeper!" He fired a flame thrower attack from his mouth. The gang had a hard time dodging that attack.

"According to Pandamonium, Burn Rooster is weak to Yeti's attack and ice attacks." Shion told everyone.

"Then we know what to do. Drift Diamond!" X switched to Yeti's weapon and fired the attack, freezing Burn Rooster and giving him large damage. Burn Rooster broke free of the attack and glared at the gang.

"My weakness won't help you! Flame Burner!" Burn Rooster yelled angrily as he made a huge fireball appear and flung it at the team, they evaded it.

"Javalin." Tabitha said as she launched the ice attack at Burn Rooster, giving him larger damage. Mana fired her guns at Burn Rooster, giving him small damage.

"Take this!" Yagyu yelled as she yelled out "Secret Ninja Art: Sweeping Legs!" Yagyu summoned her animal guardian and they spinned around like a tornado, giving Burn Rooster massive ice damage.

"I got to try that!" Sticks commented as she threw her boomerang at Burn Rooster, giving him small damage.

"Enkoukykau! (Blaze Descending Leg!) Burn Rooster dived kicked towards X, hitting him for medium damage. X fired Drift Diamond at Burn Rooster, freezing him and giving him large damage.

"Take this!" Setsuna yelled as she rapidly slashed Burn Rooster 25 times with Konoka waved her fans to give Burn Rooster even more damage.

"Fighting a fiery enemy…" Zazie threw cards at Burn Rooster, giving him medium damage. Burn Rooster snarled in anger as he charged towards Zazie, but Chachamaru got in the way and blocked Burn Rooster's charge attack.

"Why are you serving these ungrateful humans?!" Burn Rooster snapped. "Sooner or later, they will betray you!"

"Wrong. I trust my master and her friends…" Chachamaru said emotionlessly as she gave Burn Rooster a round house kick, giving him medium damage.

"Hyouryuushou!" Zero used his techqiue on Burn Rooster, giving him bigger damage. Axl got out his Ice Gatling Gun and fired ice bullets at Burn Rooster, adding in extra large damage. Homura and Asuka double teamed on Burn Rooster, giving him medium damage with Choun and Bacho adding in extra damage as well. Kochou fired her arrows at Burn Rooster, giving him medium damage.

Saito rushed in and slashed Burn Rooster ten times with Derflinger, giving him medium damage. MOMO used ice ether attacks to give Rooster even more damage.

"Mlotic! Use Ice Beam!" Alec issued. Mlotic nodded and fired a ice attack at Burn Rooster, giving him large damage. Nowa extended her staff and gave Rooster a double whammy.

"That's it!" Burn Rooster snapped in fury as he kicked it into Overdrive. "Now I will bury you in magma-?!" Burn Rooster gawked as he sees Evageline lifting up in the air with ice forming around her hand.

"Sorry, but it ain't gonna happen." Evangelion grinned cruelly as she shouted out "End of the World!" She flung the attack at Burn Rooster, freezing him, he fell to the platform and shattered into pieces, ending the fight.

"Whoa…" Ling gasped in awe and shock. X, Zero and Axl walked up to the pieces of Burn Rooster and touched them.

"Melt Creeper!" X fired the same attack Burn Rooster has used on them.

"Enkoujin! (Descending Blaze Blade!)" Zero leaped up and did a downward flame blade attack on the ground. Axl made a flamethrower appear and fired the attack. Suddenly, there was a rumbling.

"W-What's going on?!" Astrid gasped in shock.

"Shoot, Rooster must have damaged the heat generator hard! We got to get out of here before the lava becomes our graves!" Matt winced as everyone heeded his words and they fly up to the top to escape the rising lava. Eventually, they made it outside.

"Talk about a close one!" Asuna wheezed.

"No kidding…" Asuka sighed in relef.

"But now there's three Maverick Generals left." Ymir smiled.

"Yeah. And once we deal with Baltan and whoever this Great Emeperor is, we'll go after Sigma and end the Maverick Wars once and for all." X smiled as everyone looked at the sunset with smiles of determination.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: The Lesbian Elf Assassin: To Put behind the Past: Triple Trouble!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes face and recruit Echidna from Queen's Blade when she kidnaps Laura while the rest of the gang deal with Eggman and the Swamp Trio, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	216. The Lesbian Elf Assassin!

**Chapter 216: The Lesbian Elf Assassin: To Put Behind the Past: Trible Trouble!**

* * *

The next day after defeating Burn Rooster, our heroes were taking a well deserved rest until they were called on their next mission. While they were resting, everyone decided to ask the Sohmas about their family history.

"Was it all true about what Burn Rooster said?" Asuna asked the young Sohmas. "About how you guys were all those years ago?"

"I'm afraid it is." Malcolm answers her with a despondent frown. "We were the most despicable and hateful family you could ever imagine and we, surprisingly, liked it. It didn't matter who got in our way, we'd just use them until they've outlive their usefulness."

"Wow, you guys were such jerks back then." Kat winced. "You just used whoever seemed convenient to you and toss them away like yesterdays's trash. So what made you start to clean up your act?"

"I guess someone showed us the errors of our ways." Matt answers her "That person showed that everything we've done was unforgivable and we were devastated about our actions. Once we saw what we've been doing to everyone, we decided to change ourselves and try make up for our terrible image. Even thought we knew that it would take a lifetime for everyone to trust us again, we tried and we were able to convince everyone that we've changed for the better."

"That's good to hear." Ling smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Thanks to that person, you changed everything about yourselves and trying to make up for all the people, including Cecilia's family."

"That is until Malcolm's uncle, Stephan, decided to ruin it again!" Astrid spat in disgust. "We've worked out butts off to make ourselves better until he went and tried to destroy Neo Tokyo with his monster! Now we've lost everything and everyone's trust because of him!"

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Astrid." Cecilia reassured her and patted her head. "Malcolm promised to bring your family back on its feet and I'm sure he'll need help from you two."

"You're right, Cecilia." Astrid smiled, cheering up. "We'll help Malcolm bring our family back on its feet and make sure that incident with Stephan won't happen again! You can count on it!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Cecilia smiled. "I believe that you can bring everyone's trust in your family for your heroic actions. I'm glad to have met the new generation of the Sohma family."

"And we're glad to have met you, Cecilia." Malcolm smiled. "Even though we've had our differences in the past, but we were able to put all that aside and win in the last war." Cecilia nods in agreement.

* * *

Back at his island base, Dr. Eggman was in his lair selecting which robot to use against X and his friends. He even was rebuilding Burnbot, Obliteratorbot and Giant Robot after their previous defeats by the Hunters.

"How about you try using Mega against them, Doctor?" Orbot suggested.

"Shush! I'm trying to think about which robot to destroy X and his friends!" Dr. Eggman shushed him. "Maybe I should go with Mega."

"That was my idea to begin with!" Orbot protested.

"Be quiet!" Dr. Eggman tells him.

"Way to go for suggesting the idea to Doctor!" Cubot dumbly congratulated Orbot, who face palms with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Neo Tokyo, two people met in an alleyway. One of them was familiar while the other was a new face. Cyrus was giving the woman a sack of gold. The woman has white, vest like top with a snake themed collar and a simple patter on the back. The vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also has fur and wears turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each.

"Here's a little something for you." Cyrus explained. "I want you to kidnap Laura Bodewig and hold her hostage."

"I would't stoop to so low as kidnaping." The woman frowned at the idea. "It's against my mercenary code."

Cyrus smirks evilly and said. "There is a stronger warrior than you and his name is MegaMan X."

"Who would name someone called X?" The woman asked confusedly.

"You know what the the letter X means, right?" Cyrus asked her back.

The woman nods and explains. "The letter X means unlimited and anyone who has this power would rival that of a god."

"X is a mighty foe that you can fight and he has Reina on his side." Cyrus told her "If you want to see your beloved Reina, you must kidnap Laura and provoke X and his friends into fighting you to save their friend." The woman was silent as Cyrus left, smirking evilly.

* * *

Back at X-Estate, Laura was walking down the hall while she was reading a magazine about clothes and was looking through some summer clothes. When she rounded the corner, Haruna comes up and bumps into her.

"Whoa! Sorry, Laura" Haruna apologized as she helped he up. "I didn't even see you coming around the corner."

"It's all right, Haruna." Laura assured her. "I was reading and I wasn't looking where I was going. I need to be more careful when walking down the halls." When she started to walk away, Haruna noticed what Laura was reading.

"Wait, is that a fashion magazine?" Haruna asked her "What's the reason for reading that? I didn't picture you as-" She stopped and realized the reason for Laura reading the magazine. "Oh, now I get it. You want to catch Gen's eyes, right? So you're looking in summer clothes article to find the ones that'll win his heart!"

"N-No, that's not it at all!" Laura answers her with a red face, indicating she is blushing. "I was only looking at this because Konoka gave the magazine!" But she knew there's no way out of this as Haruna had a look that says she's not convince.

"Nice try, girlfriend. But I can read you like an open book." Haruna made a bored smile. "I know that you've thinking about the guy and I have to agree with you, he's really cute. I can help you find the right outfit to capture his eyes and his heart."

"Can you really help me find the right outfit to catch his attention?" Laura asked her.

"Leave it to me!" Haruna grinned. "I'll help you find the right one to catch his eye! Let's keep looking through the magazine and find the one you like." Laura nods and followed her into the living room. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a woman.

* * *

In the living room, Laura and Haruna were looking through all the clothes in the summer article and were trying to pick the one that Laura would wear and get Gen's attention.

"How about this one, Laura?" Haruna asked while pointing at a sundress. "This would look good on you."

"I don't know about that one." Laura answers her with a stuttered. "That's a little to flashy for me. Let's look at something else."

As they continued to look through the article, they had no idea someone was walking up to them from behind. As the person got closer, Laura tensed and quickly turned around to see a woman.

"Sorry about this." The woman apologized and punched Laura in the stomach, knocking her out. "I don't have anything against you, but I need you for someone else."

"Hey, where are you taking her?!" Haruna yelled at her.

"If you want your friend back, then come after me." The woman answers her "Tell this X that I'll be waiting for him." She leapt from the balcony and vanished out of sight, but not before leaving behind a map of her location.

"X, we've got trouble!" Haruna runs up to him. "Laura was kidnaped by this woman and they've just vanished!"

"What?!" X gasped in shock "Where did she go with Laura?"

"She left this map behind and it shows where she's at with Laura." Haruna answers her "She told me to tell you that she's waiting for you."

"Gather everyone and tell them of the situation." X frowned. "We'll save Laura and find this person that took our friend." Haruna nods and told everyone about Laura's kidnaping and they're going to rescue her.

* * *

Not long after Laura was kidnaped, X and the gang decided to split up and search through every corner of Neo Tokyo to find Laura and her captor, though Gen was more determined to find her. Both Alec and Randy sent out both Braviary and Salamance to search from the air while everyone else searched from the ground. After searching for an hour, everyone regrouped at the park in Sector 1.

"Any luck on finding Laura or the person that kidnaped her?" Houki asked everyone, but they all shook their heads no.

"I haven't found her or the one that kidnaped her." Negi answers her.

"The same with us." Asuka also answers "We can't seem to find them anywhere."

Salamance comes flying and everyone looks up at him as Randy asks him. "Salamance, have you found them anywhere?" Salamance shook his head no. "I guess that leaves Braviary to find them."

Then Braviary comes flying in and everyone looks up at him as Alec asked him. "Braviary, have you found them yet?" This time, Braviary nods and pointed his wing in one direction. "Bravery must've found something! That way! Laura must be in that direction!" Everyone nods in agreement and followed Braviary.

"Hang on, Laura…" Gen whispered as he and the others headed towards the direction Braviary was leading them. "I'll save you from this person if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

As our heroes followed Braviary, a scythe was flung at him and nearly hits him. The scythe returned to its owner and it's revealed to be the the Swamp Trio, ready to fight the Hunters again and not too happy from their previous encounter.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Houki frowned as she readies her katanas. "Didn't Alec and Tyrantrum send you three packing back in Hawaii?"

"Your friend and his little pet just got lucky last time!" Melona snarled in fury. "We would've won if they haven't somehow cheated before!"

"We didn't cheat last time back in Hawaii!" Alec retorted. "We beat you fair and square! You only say that we cheated is because you're a bunch of sore losers!"

"You little welp, how dare you!" Menace growled in fury. "We're going to make you pay for that comment! Also for poisoning Airi's mind with your words!"

"Don't try to pin that on him!" Kan'u yelled in defense of Alec. "If anyone's words are poisoning her mind it's yours, Sigma's and your master! They're the ones that are poisoning her mind, not our friend!"

"That tears it!" Melona growled as she clenched her fists in anger "Now we're going to pay you back double for our humiliating defeat back in Hawaii!" Everyone got into battle stance and were about to fight, but then they heard a familiar laugh as Eggman enters the scene with his new robot.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Now I've got you and your friends right where I want you, X!" Dr. Eggman chortled. "Now I'm going to defeat you and learn all your secrets!" Then he noticed the Swamp Trio. "Hey, what are you three doing here? Get out of my way so that I can destroy X and his friends!"

"Hey, we were here first, you mustached moron!" Melona snapped. "We're going to destroy them for humiliating us back in Hawaii!"

"We'll see about that!" Dr. Eggman growled. "Mega, destroy every single one of these fools!" Mega rolls into the scene and was ready to destroy everyone.

"Gen, you go on ahead and save Laura." Cecilia whispered to Gen. "We can deal with Eggman's robot and the Swamp Trio ourselves. Right now, she's going to need you to help her."

"Right, I'll bring her back safe and sound." Gen nods and leaves the group.

"Braviary, you help Gen!" Alec issued. "You lead him to where she's being held and help in anyway you can!" Braviary said his name in response and leads Gen away from the group.

"Time for some payback!" Melona snarled as she morphed into Houki wearing some battle clothes from her timeline.

"Tricks like that won't work on us!" Houki frowned as she and Melona H charged towards each other and clashed in a dance of blades. Eventually, Houki managed to slashed Melona H 20 times.

"Take this!" Menace yelled as she threw spirit punches at Zero who swiftly dodged them. Zero switched to his glaive and slashed Menace six times with it. "Why you pheasant!" Menace snarled as she tried to kick Zero, but he leaped above her and got out his daggers and slashed Menace in the back 9 times, giving her medium damage.

Renfa, Agnes, Bacho, Shizuka, Ikaruga, Asuna and Kanzashi surrounded Airi. "Be careful. Remember, Airi can steal your lifeforce without you knowing it." Shizuka advised.

"Got it. We'll be careful."Bacho nods in response as Airi tries to slash her, but she swiftly ducked and used the butt of her spear to knock her back a little. Agnes then dashed in and slashed Airi five times with her sword. Asuna leaped up and brought her blade down on Airi, forcong her to dodge roll out of the way. However, Shizuka rushed in and slashed Airi three times with her short blade, giving her medium damage. Ikaruga rushed in and used Hien to slashed Airi three times. Renfa and Kanzashi charged in and combined their attacks to give Airi even more hurt.

"Mega! Destroy X and his friends!" Dr. Eggman ordered as Mega rolled towards X, Axl, Negi, Louise, Asuka, Homura, Reina, Alec and Pignite, ready for battle.

"Pignite! Use Flamethrower on Egghead's robot!" Alec ordered. Pignite said his anme as he blew out fire to make Mega burning hot.

"No, no, no! You used other creatures to help you!" Dr. Eggman slams his hands on the Eggmobile's control panel in frustration.

"Sorry, Egghead. We always play by the rules." Axl countered as he got out his Flame Burner and helped Pignite roast Mega even more.

"Homing Torpedo!" X fired Launch Octopus's weapon at Mega, giving it medium damage. X then shouted out "Sonic Slicer!" He fired out Overdrive Ostrich's attack on Mega's tires, flatting them. Mega fired lasers from its eye to try to get X and his friends, but Negi used a wind spell to alter its course. "Now let's try Crescent Shot!" X yelled as he fired Grizzly Slash's weapon at the Mega, giving it bigger damage. Dr, Eggman growled in fury, this could take awhile.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned IS Lab, Laura finally wakes up and finds herself strapped to the overhead conniver belt by her hands. She looked around to find herself in an IS assembly lab that was abandoned after the Phantom Virus Tragedy and the ISes were destroyed.

"So, you're finally awake." A voice said "Sorry I had to knock you out, but I need you for someone else." The figure walks out of the shadows to reveal an elf.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" Laura demands "If you think that you can get away with kidnaping me, then your dead wrong! My friends will be here to stop you!"

"That's exactly why I kidnaped you, Laura." The elf woman answers her with a smirk. "I was hired by someone to capture you and provoke this X to show his power. I want to see if he's really the real deal."

"That's your reason for kidnaped me?!" Laura asked her with a angry scowl. "So you can get X to fight you and show his powers to you? He won't use his powers just so you can see it for yourself!" Then she realized something else. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"My name is Echidna and I'm a mercenary." Echidna answers her "This blue spiky haired guy hired me to capture you and provoke your friend, X to show his powers. Like I said, I don't have anything against you, but I'm just doing what I'm hired to do."

* * *

Back outside the lad, Gen and Braviary arrived at the entrance and were about to enter.

"Braviary, thanks for all your help, but I can take it from here." Gen says "You go back to the others and help them." Braviary shook his head no and told him that he's staying to help him. "Really, you're going to help me save her?" Braviary nods and told him that Laura's his friend too and he wants to save her as well. "Okay, I'll let you help me. Let's go save her together, Braviary!" Braviary nods in agreement and they entered the IS lab to find Laura and Echidna inside.

"Well, I'm glad you made it here." Echidna smirked as she glared at Gen. "Let ask you this, are you perhaps this X that I've heard about?"

"Gen, Braviary! You guys really came!" Laura shouted happily. "I'm so glad that you both did! This elf kidnaped me so that she could provoke X into using his powers!"

"Wait, you mean this guy isn't X?!" Echidna gasped in shock. "Then I have no business with you, human! Be gone and tell X that I have his friend with me!"

"We're not leaving without Laura!" Gen retorted. and Braviary nods in agreement. "If you want X, then too bad! He won't show his powers to someone like you! We're going to make you pay for kidnaping our friend!" Both him and Braviary got into battle stance. "Braviary, you go and unchain Laura. I'll keep her busy while you get off that thing." Braviary nods in agreement and flies to Laura while both Gen and Echidna charged towards each other.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, kid." Echidna smirked as she charged towards Gen and slashed him, but Gen ducked and threw a punch at her, but she grabbed his arm and threw him across the area. Gen landed on his feet and glared at Echidna. "You're 500 years too early, though your human lifespan won't help you reach that age.)

"Be quiet!" Gen yelled as he dashed towards Echidna who tried to slash him, but he evaded it and punched Echidna in the chest, making her spit out salvia.

"Fufufufu, you're not bad for a kid." Echidna smirked sadistically as she leaped above him and tried to slash Gen, but he ducked and tried to kick her in the chest, but she backfliped out of the way. "But no one has ever defeated me in combat. I have a undefeated record."

"We'll see about that!" Gen yelled as he and Echidna charged towards each other.

While Gen and Echidna were fighting, Braviary was trying to free Laura from the chains with his beak. Unknown to him, a snake was slithering from behind and was about to strike, but Laura warns him just in time.

"Braviary, look out behind you!" Laura shouted to Braviary and he avoided the snakes bite just in time, but only to start fighting the snake.

* * *

Back with Gen and Echidna, Gen was knocked down and skidded across the floor while Echidna was walking towards him. He sees a discarded arm from an IS and reached for it.

"I'll admit, you've fought well for a human." Echidna gave Gen a compliment. "But now I'm through with playing your games! Call X now or you're going to suffer the consequences!"

"Then you clearly have no idea about who you're dealing with." Gen growled angrily. "I'm no ordinary human anymore, but something else entirely." Echidna was confused, but Laura knows what he's talking about as Gen grabs the IS arm. "I'm an experimental super human made by Phantom Task to counter the IS, the very machines that are still in this lab we're in. They made these powers for me so that they can take over Japan. But all that's changed now…" His hair grows longer and turns snow white while his eyes turn red with a menacing glare. "Now I'm going to use these powers to protect my friends and keep the omniverse safe from Sigma!"

"What on earth…?" Echidna gasped as Gen warped in front of her and punched her in the chest five times with the IS arm, making her spit out salvia. Echidna tried to slash Gen, but he blocked her blade with the IS arm. He then did a lower punch on Echidna, pushing her back a little.

Echidna discarded her sword and shield with a frown and got into a fighter's stance. Echidna threw thirty punches at Gen, but he swiftly evaded them and did twenty rapid fire punches on Echidna, giving her bigger hurt than before. Echidna leaped up and tried to dive kick Gen, but he warped out of the way and gave Echidna a round house kick.

'This boy… He may be the worthy fighter I am looking for. Reina was one candidate, but this boy takes the cake…' Echidna thought to herself as she charged towards Gen and threw a punch at him, but he grabbed her hand and knee punched her in the stomach, giving her even more damage than before. Echidna, in a last ditch effort, she tried to ram into Gen, but he finished the fight by drop kicking Echidna, knocking her to the ground, ending the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to X's group, Louise shouted out "Explosion!" She flung the spell at Melona and Menace who yelped in fear as the spell hit them and exploded, sending them flying and screaming again in the sky.

"Now to finish this!" Zero yelled as he leaped up and slice the Mega in half, causing a explosion.

Dr. Eggman growled in anger. "I'll be back! And I will make a, uh… stronger robot!" Eggman flew away in his Eggmobile.

The gang aimed their weapons at Airi who was silent and filled with regret as she silently ran away, confusing the gang.

"That takes care of that." Madoka smiled.

"I hope Gen is okay…" Hibari lowered her head despondently.

"I'm sure he's fine." Axl reassured her.

* * *

(**Back with Gen)**

* * *

After the battle, Echidna was panting heavily as she tries to bring herself back on her feet while Gen walks up to her.

"I guess my undefeated record has been broken by you." Echidna remarked. Then she sees his hand in front of her and she looked at him confusedly. "Why are you helping me up after kidnaping your friend?"

"Because you were being used by this blue spiky haired man and it's a high probability that the same man who hired you works for Sigma." Gen answers her as he returns to normal.

"Who is Sigma?" Echidna asked confusedly.

"Sigma is the omniverse's biggest threat and unless something isn't done, he'll wipe out all organic life in the omniverse, including your species!" Gen responded to her.

Echidna was in deep thought about this before she commented. "Gen, you're a worthy foe who beaten my undefeated record and this Sigma may be a challenging foe to defeat and protect the omniverse from." She takes his hand and got back on her feet. "I'm sorry for what I've done."

"It's okay." Gen smiled at her.

"Keita, you can stop attacking now!" Echidna calls to her pet snake. "We've lost and our work here is done!" Keita hears his master and slithers back towards her and coils around her waist. "That's a good boy. I'm glad to see that you're unharmed."

"That snake is your pet companion?" Gen confusedly asked her. "And why is he wrapped around your waist like that?"

"Oh, you want to see what's under Keita?" Echidna asked with a smirk. "If you want, I can have Keita move away and you can see what he's protecting."

"No, nonono! I'm good!" Gen raised his hands up defensivly. "I'm not going to become a pervert because of you!"

"I'm only joking here." Echidna chuckled as she patted Gen on the head. "Honestly, you are such still such a boy. I really love snakes because of how scaly and lovable they are. His name is Keita and he's been with me for a long time. He's like my second pair of eyes and he's really cute one you get to know him. Now let's free your friend." Gen nods in agreement and went to free Laura with Echidna and Braviary.

Once Braviary finally got the chain unraveled, he grabbed the long end of the chain with his talons and flew down to the bottom floor with Laura still tied up. When he was close enough, both Gen and Echidna placed her back on solid ground and got the chain completely off her.

"Gen, thank you for coming to rescue me." Laura said in gratitude. "If you haven't, I'm sure that X would've fallen into his trap. You even had to use your powers that Phantom Task gave you to save me."

"Well, I couldn't really let you get hurt." Gen smiled back. "It was thanks to Braviary that we were able to find you. When Erika said that I should find someone very special that I can fall in love with, I think she meant you."

"I feel the same way, Gen." Laura smiled softly. "I'm glad that we found you on the island and brought you with us before Sigma could find you and use you against us. From now on, you are my wife." Both her and Gen leaned in and kissed while Echidna was watching and couldn't help but smile at them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Bipolar Sorceress Who Has a Grudge against Elina!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes fight and recruit Nyx and free her from Funikura's control by destroying it while dealing with Eggman and the Lightning Bolts. Stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	217. The Bipolar Sorceress

**Chapter 217: The Bipolar Sorceress Who Has a Grudge Against Elina!**

* * *

After recruiting Echidna and saving Laura, the four met up with X and the gang after their battle with Eggman and the Swamp Trio. When the rest of the gang saw Gen, Braviary, Laura and Echidna, they ran up to them and were happy them safe and sound, except for Alleyne and Ymir seeing Echidna.

"Laura, we're so glad you're safe!" Char happily said as she hugged Laura. "We were worried that something terrible might've happen to you!"

"I'm just fine, Char." Laura smiled. "It was thanks to Gen and Braviary that I'm safe. They did everything in their power to save me from Echidna."

"Nice work out there, Braviary." Alec grinned. and petted Braviary. "You take a good, long rest. You deserved it." He returned Braviary into his Pokeball.

"Way to go, Gen!" Malcolm praised "You the big hero today and I can see a bright future with you and Laura." The three boys fist bumped each other.

"Echidna, why did you kidnaped Laura like that?" Reina demanded. "What was the reason for you to do that? I thought you had to follow a mercenary code."

"I did follow my mercenary code, but this human that hired me convinced me to capture her." Echidna answers her "This blue spiky haired guy gave me some gold to capture Laura and believe me when I say that I didn't have anything against her. He wanted me to use Laura as bait for X to provoke X into using his powers or something like that."

"Why would this guy want to use Laura as bait for X?" Risty asked confusedly "Was there any reason for that plan of his?"

"He never really gave any details on that, but only wanted me to provoke him." Echidna answers her. "If I had to guess, he probably wanted me to lure X into a trap and use him for something. For what that something is, your guess is as good as mine." Then she noticed Alleyne glaring at her from behind. "Well, nice to see you again, Alleyne. Even though you're now around men, I can still see that you're a thousand year old virgin." Everyone except Reina's group were confused when they heard that.

"And I can see that you're still a free wheeling mercenary, Echidna!" Allenye growled. "Although I recognize you as a warrior, you're still a free loading, rude, lazy and invader of someone privacy!"

"Allenye, calm down!" Houki intervened. "I'm not sure why you're so bitter towards Echidna, but you're going to have to put aside your hatred of Echidna and work together with her."

"You're right, Houki." Alleyne nods in understanding. "I'll just have to deal with Echidna and work together with her." Then she glares at Echidna. "But that doesn't mean I trust you yet!"

"Fine by me." Echidna shrugged.

"Wow, they've got a complicated relationship with each other." Ling muttered. "I hope that they can put it aside and work together in defeating Sigma." Then she looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where did Ymir go? Has anyone seen her?"

"I'm behind this tree and this is where I'm staying!" Ymir stammered as everyone saw her shaking behind a tree. "I'm not coming out while Echidna and her snake are here!" Everyone sweat dropped at her.

"Wait, you're afraid of snakes?" Ling asked her "Well, I guess there's always someone afraid of something." She walks towards Ymir. "Ymir, everyone's afraid of something, but you have to be brave and face your fears head on. I know it may sound hard, but you can do it believe in yourself. We had to face our fears during the third war and thanks to X, we were able to break free."

"Do you really think I can do that?" Ymir asked her with a gasp of awe "Can I really overcome my fear of snakes?"

"I'm sure you can." Ling answers her with a smile. "It might be tough at first, but once you can overcome it, you'll feel proud of yourself." Ymir nods slowly and went back with everyone.

* * *

**Later at X-Estate**

* * *

"This place is not bad." Echidna says "You guys definitely take the whole lap of luxury concept to the next level! Not even any of the nobles in our world have a place like this!"

"I'm glad that you like it, Echidna." X smiled. "How about I give you the tour of our home? After that, I'll show you to your room, where you'll be staying until we can get you back home."

"Then lead the way, X!" Echidna grinned. "And sorry for kidnaping your friend, Laura, like that. I can tell you that I didn't have anything against you and your friends, but I was hired to do so."

"It's all right, Echidna." X assured her. "I'm sure you didn't want to, but this person wanted you to kidnap Laura and provoke me. We'll find this person and make him pay for what he tired to make you do!" Echidna nods in agreement and followed him around X-Estate.

* * *

After the tour, Echidna decided to explore the household more and see what it has to offer. While walking down the hall, she spots Asuka and Tatenashi in the living room watching America's Funniest Home Videos on the TV and decided to join them.

"Hey, you two. What's up?" Echidna greeted them "What's that strange box on the wall?"

"That's called a TV." Tatenashi answers her "We're watching America's Funniest Home Videos. As you can see, everyone you see in those videos do a bunch of silly stuff and you just want to laugh at them."

"Hey, here comes one right now!" Asuka beamed. "This one is where someone pops out of the trash can and scare the other guy, but only to fall over." As the three watched the video, the man was walking towards the trash can and opens the lid, only to be sacred by another man hiding in the trash can and ends up falling over. The three girls and the audience in the show laughed at the video. "See what I mean?"

"That's just so hilarious!" Echidna chuckled heartly. "I never knew that humans can be so funny!" Then she started to look at both Asuka and Tatenashi. "Although, I can see that you are really attractive."

"Echidna, why are you looking at us like that?" Tatenashi asked her with worry. "You have that look in your eye."

"It's because that you two are the finest girls I have ever seen." Echidna smirked seductiverly. "If I've known that girls from other worlds were this cute, then I'm glad that I met you."

"I thought that I had Kat to deal with!" Asuka stammered. "Now I've got to deal with this one!" Just as Echidna was leaning closer to Asuka and Tatenashi, Guiche comes out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, laides." Guiche smirked. "But do any of you mind if I cut in?"

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Echidna asked "I didn't even hear him coming!"

"That doesn't matter right now." Guiche answers her as he looked at Echidna with a charming look. "But what does matter is how beautiful you are, Miss Echidna. I want to know if you and me go out for dinner?"

"Sorry, but I'm not into men." Echidna answers him with a frown. "Even if I was into men, I wouldn't go out with a shameless flirt like you." After hearing her say that, Guiche turned into stone as Echidna walks away from and knocked him over with her shoulder.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Tatenashi winced. "But she's right! You're nothing but a shameless flirt!"

"I never knew that Echidna is into women like that…" Asuka shuddered.

"The Ryofu I know from Hakufu's world, not Ren is like her in any shape and form." Tatenashi winced.

* * *

Back at Eggman's lair, Dr. Eggman was finishing maintenance on Octopus Bot and a newly rebuilt Brunbot.

"Once I'm finish with the maintenance on Octopus Bot, I should use this and my newly upgraded Burnbot this time!" Dr. Eggman chortled.

"Are you confident on this, Doctor?" Orbot asked him.

"I'm positive this will work and if that doesn't work, just rinse and repeat as they always say." Dr. Eggman answers him. Then Eggman sees Cubot burning his pizza. "Cubot, you burned my pizza! I thought I told you to set it to 15 minutes!"

"I thought you said 50 minutes, Dr. E." Cubot asked confusedly.

Orbot gets a fire extinguisher and puts out the smoking oven. "We need to work on your cooking skills, old friend."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lighting Bolts hideout, they were hiding in a really run down old warehouse. While inside the warehouse, Willy Walrus was getting frustrated and was giving a motivation speech, but seems to fail.

"We've been defeated twice by X and his friends in the past!" Willy ranted/ "We're going to try to capture X when we ambush him and his friends at some location!" Then he turns to Dave and asked him. "Dave, you have any weapons that you brought with you to this world?"

"I didn't bring any weapons with me." Dave nervously stated and Willy face palmed.

"This could take awhile." Willy muttered "Then we go with the ambush plan and try to neutralize X and reprogram him to fight for the Lighting Bolts!"

"What if Dr. Eggman interferes?" Tree Spy asked him and Willy was about to say something and brought his finger up, but doesn't have the words and groans.

* * *

Back in Neo Tokyo, X, Akira, Tatenashi, Tiffina, Kat, MOMO, Randy, Chohi, Reina, Elina and Komei were at a game stop with Hibari and buying Xenoblade Chronicles X with X's help while the rest of the group were looking around the store. After leaving the store, X decided to ask MOMO about her origins.

"MOMO, I want to ask you something." X begins to ask her. "Who was your creator and what was your past like?"

"I'll start from the beginning." MOMO begins to answer him. "I was created by Joachim and Juli Mizrahi and modeled after their late daughter, Sakura Mizrahi. I never knew my father because he died before I was born and my mother was reluctant to accept me as her daughter. My name is an acronym to Multiple Observantive Mimetic Organicus and I was created to act as a link between Sakura's mind and our world so that she could communicate."

"I'm sorry to hear that, MOMO." X gave his symapthies to MOMO. "I know that they missed their daughter, but that doesn't mean they can use you as a link for her to communicate with everyone! They should know that once someone dies, they can't come back!"

"It's all right, X." MOMO smiled. "I'm glad that I'm with Shion and KOS-MOS. They helped me overcome the Miltian Conflict that was happening in our world. I've always dreamed to become a human because the Realians are always discriminated by humans."

* * *

**With Reina, Chohi and Komei**

* * *

"Girls, I want to ask you both." Reina begins to ask them. "How did you two met Kan'u?"

"I'll start first." Chohi begins to answers her "I met her when she came to my village during one of her travels. I was with my gang the Rinrin Bandits and we pulled a lot of pranks with everyone, including the village chief. When we made a drawing of the chief on his house, he decided to send his men to arrest me, but they're complete wimps when it comes to real bandits. Aisha asked if she could go find me and after she send my friends home, she challenged me to a fight and we were even, but I was more stronger than her. Although I'm nowhere near as strong as Ryofu, but that's not important. When she asked me why I would use my strength to play bandit, she told me about her family being killed by bandits and I was the same as her. I ended up crying and that made me lose our battle, so she could do whatever she wants with me. She asked me to apologize to the village chief and I did the next day. We also made a vow of sisterhood and we've been together ever since."

"Well, I suppose that explains why she called you her sister." Reina smiled. "You both made a vow of sisterhood and have been together since. You two are really like sisters in a way."

"Now I'll start with how I met her." Komei steps in "When Rinrin and Aisha were walking through the forest, a fog came in and Aisha sprained her ankle. Rinrin carried her to my home where my master and me treated her ankle for a couple of days. One day, her swollen ankle didn't heal and my master had to leave to deliver medicine for a nearby town, I took it upon myself to retrieve the herb needed to reduce the swollen, but it grows on high elevation. As I went to retrieve the herb, I didn't know that Rinrin was following me, but I was glad she did because I fell and almost got hurt if she didn't catch me. After she got the herb for me, we've returned to my home and used the herb on Aisha's ankle to finally heal it. After her ankle was all better, my master asked Aisha to take me on her journey and show me the world so that I can help in any way I can."

"Wow, that's amazing." Reina gasped in awe. "If she haven't sprained her ankle, she wouldn't have met you and you won't be helping people." Then she kneeled down and patted their heads. "I'm sure that she's glad to have met the both of you and has never regretted her decision." Chohi and Komei nodded in agreement and smiled.

* * *

**With Tiffina and Tatenashi**

* * *

"Tatenashi-san, I want to know something." Tiffa begins to ask. "Do you like Axl?" Tatenashi blushed at the question.

"W-Well, I suppose I do like him." Tatenashi answers her with a sttuer. "He always seems to act so reckless and I worry about him. He also reminds me almost like Ichika in a way and I really hope he can be more careful."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine as long as you're next to him." Tiffa smiled. "I'll help you express your feelings to him. I'm sure he does feel the same way about you."

"Thanks, Tiffa." Tatenashi smiled back. "I really appreciate that."

* * *

While on their way home, a fire blast hits the ground, but the group were able to avoid it just in time. They looked ahead and saw their attacker was a woman with waist length brown hair that spikes down and an ahoge on the top of her head, green eyes, a red dress with a flame design on the bottom that hangs past her shoulders and shows her cleavage, dark feather like attachments on her shoulders, red heels, purple elbow gloves, a black collar and wielding a dark blue staff with red on the top end. Reina and Elina instantly recognized the woman.

"Nyx, what are you doing here?!" Reina asked her.

"You know this woman?" X asked her.

"We do." Elina answers her "She's a peasant girl that works for our father, Count Vance. She and her mother were servants to our family."

"At long last, I've finally found you, Elina!" Nyx grinned manically. "Now I can finally have my revenge on you for tormenting me and for my mother's death!"

"Whoa, she's really out for blood!" Chohi gawked before turning to Elina. "What did you do to her?" Everyone looked at Elina with suspicions eyes.

"I sorta tormented her while she was working for my father and her mother died because of how we treated her." Elina answers her while pressing her fingers nervously and everyone gasped in shock.

"How could you do such a horrible thing to her and her mother?!" Hibari asked her in shock "You've made her so angry at you and now she's going to kill you!"

"I've realized that and I want to make up for what I did!" Elina raised her hands up defensively before facing Nyx. "I'm sorry for how I treated you, Nyx! I hope you can forgive me for all those years of torment…"

"It's too late now, Elina." Nyx frowned. "For too long you've pushed me around, but now I'm going to push back! I'm going to kill you and avenge my mother for all the horrible treatment from you and your father!" Everyone got into battle stance until Burnbot lands in front of them and they heard a familiar laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! I'm back, X and friends!" Dr. Eggman chortled as he appeared in his Octopus Bot. "Now I'm going to defeat you and learn all your secrets, X!"

"Great, now we've got to deal with Dr. Egghead!" Randy grumbled.

"EGG-MAN, you my name is Dr. Eggman!" Dr. Eggman snapped angrily. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did what, Egghead?" Randy taunted.

"Nice one, Randy!" Kat grinned and they hi-fived. "That got under his skin!"

Then the Lighting Bolts ambushed X and the gang from behind and pointed their weapons at them.

"We've got you and your friends surrounded, X!" Willy threaten. "Now you can either come quietly with us or your friends are history!"

"Ok, this is really getting on my nerves!" Akira groaned "We're going to have to beat every singe one of them and get the heck out of here!" Everyone nods in agreement and got into battle stance.

"Take this!" Nyx yelled as she flung fireballs at the gang, they evaded it.

"It's the staff that's controlling her!" Reina told her friends. "If we can destroy the staff, perhaps that would calm Nyx down and free her from its control."

"Right Then we aim for the staff that Nyx has while dealing with Egghead and the Lightning Dolts." Akira agrees as she made bodies of water appear and flung them at Nyx, giving her medium damage, Nyx growled as she launched more fire attacks at the team, they dodged it like always.

"Dewot! I choose you!" Randy got out Dewot.

"That won't help you, fools!" Dr. Eggman taunted as he fired ink shots at Dewot who evaded it.

"Dewot, use Razor Shell on Egghead's bots!" Randy issued. Dewot said his name and charged towards both Dr. Eggman's Octopus Bot and Burnbot. Burnbot lashed its claws at Dewot, but he evaded them and Dewot used the attack on both bots, giving them bigger damage.

"Ugh! That was a cheap trick!" Dr. Eggman snarled as he fired more ink shots at Dewot, he was hit by them, but he recovered.

"Dewot! Use Aqua Jet on Burnbot!" Randy issued another command. Dewot nodded as he dashed forward and a watery aura appeared around Dewot. He rammed into Burnbot who didn't have a chance to attack, giving the robot even more damage. Chohi charged in and dashed towards Octopus Bot.

"Take this, fools!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he fired more ink shots, but Chohi swiftly dodge them and leaped up, she thrust her spear at Octopus Bot ten times, giving it bigger damage.

"Secret Ninja Art: Ninto Burst!" Hibari calls out Ninto and she rides on him and they flew around Burnbot who tries to lash its claws at them, but it was Hibari's plan as she and Ninto lead Burnbot's claws around the robot and Burnbot was tangled up again. Burnbot fell down after 40 seconds of struggling to move.

"Magma Blade!" X got out his X-Saber and it emitted the flames and he lashed them at the Lightning Bolts.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" Tree Spy gawked as he and his fellow Lightning Bolts panickly dodged the flame saber.

"Uh… We shouldn't get hit by the flames on that saber!" Weasel Bandit stammered.

"You're right. X has tricks up his sleeves!" Willy Walrus sweat dropped. "Retreat!" The Lightning Bolts retreated for now.

"Ugh! You Lightning Dolts are so useless!" Dr. Eggman growled in fury as he used Octopus Bot's tentacles to try to grab one of the gang. Tatenashi evaded them and she thrust her drill spear at Octopus Bot five times, giving it medium damage. Tiffina launched Void magic spells at Dr. Eggman's bot, giving it bigger damage. MOMO also launched wind ether techs at Octopus Bot, giving it medium damage as well.

"Ray Arrow!" X fired the attack at Octopus Bot, instantly destroying it. Luckily, Dr. Eggman ejected in his Eggmobile before Octopus Bot was destroyed.

"That was beginner's luck!" Dr. Eggman growled as he flew away in his Eggmobile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reina and Elina surrounded Nyx who glared at them menacly. "Leave it to the Vances to bully me into the end!"

"Look, Nyx. Elina said she is sorry for what happened to you and your mother." Reina tried to reason with her. "At least hear her out, okay?"

"Shut up!" Nyx snapped as she started chanting a powerful fire spell. "I will burn this strange city to the ground along with you with it!"

"Not a chance!" X yelled as he got close to Nyx and shouted out "Explosion!" The attack knocked Funikura from Nyx's grip. 'I only have one shot at this… I got to destroy that staff!' X charged up his X-Buster to level ten and with a scream of righteous fury, he fired the charged shot at Funikura, obliterating it in the process.

* * *

After the battle, Nyx stammers at Funikura's remains and started to cry.

"Mother, I failed you." Nyx cried and turns to Elina. "Elina, can you finish me off?! I don't have anything else to live for!"

Elina shook her head no and told her "I won't do it. If I did it, your mother would be disappoint in me for doing such a cruel thing."

Nyx looked at her confused and asked. "Why are you sparing my life?"

"Because after meeting X and his friends, I finally realized why our mother became an adventurer, to help people in need." Elina smiled at her. "I'm sorry for mistreating you and causing the death of your mother and I want to start over as your friend." Nyx went emotional and hugged Elina, crying softly on her shoulder and Elina smiled, telling Nyx. "Let out those tears of joy and you and me will become great friends." Everyone smiled at the new friendship between Elina and Nyx.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Former Ruler and the Selfish Bratty Cousin of Enshou: Get Back the Spark Lens from Enjutsu! Eggman's Latest Creation is a Cowbot?!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes meet Totaku and her group and Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa must get back Malcolm's Spark Lens from Enshou's selfish cousin, Enjutsu. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are having fun in the park until Eggman shows up with a deadly but silly creation called Cowbot. Find out what happens next on the next exciting chapter of MegaMan X IS!**


	218. The Former Ruler

**A/N: Only 2 more chapters until the 220th chapter, so here is Chapter 218.**

**Chapter 218: The Former Ruler and the Selfish Bratty Cousin of Enshou: Get Back the Spark Lens from Enjutsu! Eggman's Latest Creation is a Cowbot?!**

* * *

After Nyx has calmed down, X and the gang brought her back to X-Estate with them. When they've arrived back at X-Estate, she was amazed at the household.

"Wow, your home is incredible, X!" Nyx gasped in awe as she looked around. "I never knew this place would be massive!"

"Thank you for the compliment, Nyx." X smiled. "I'm also glad that you've forgiven Elina for mistreating you and your mother. I know you both had some difficulties in the past, but I'm sure you two can mend your relationship with each other."

"It might take some time, but I'm sure we can." Nyx nods "Thank you for saving me from the staff, Furikura. If you haven't, I might've done something that not only my mother would forgive, but I won't forgive myself."

"You're welcome, Nyx." X smiled at her and made her blush. "How about we give you a tour of our home and show you to your room?"

"I would like that very much." Nyx smiled again and followed X around the household.

* * *

After the tour, Nyx was exploring the household until something catches her eye. She sees a shelf with items and portraits above the the shelf with X, Zero, Axl and the IS pilots with their friends from their past adventures.

"That's our memorial shelf." Houki explained as she walked up to her. "All the items you see on the shelf are gifts from our friends during our past adventures. The people in those preterits are our friends during each of the past wars against Sigma. It's thanks to every single one of them that we made it this far."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Nyx gasped in awe. "You've made a lot of friends during your adventures!"

"Yeah, we sure did." Houki nods as she continued. "There's Nanoha, Fate and the Koi Koi 7. Now before you say anything, it does sound like weird name, but that's what they like to call themselves. I'm sure you noticed that Zero's not in the first portrait, right?" Nyx nods. "That's because he sacrificed himself to give us a fighting chance against Vile and Sigma during the first war. During the second war, we had to find all the parts to repair Zero and we also met the Catians, Momoko, her animal guardians and the Celestial Maidens. I'm sure you also noticed that Tatenashi and Kanzashi weren't in the last two wars, right?" Nyx nods again. "That's because during the third war, Sigma found them and brainwashed them to fight us. He also hacked into the Mother Computer and trapped us to break us by making us relive our worst fears over and over again. In this war, we met Kirito and his friends and Yukinari and his friends, but Fukuyama was a major pervert. In the fourth war, there was a scientist named Doppler that created an antivirus to counter Sigma, but he was corrupted and created a clone from Char from her blood. In this war is where we met Inuyasha and his friends, Carl and Makoto, the State Alchemists, Team 7 and the SOS Brigade. The firth war is where we had to deal with two Reploids that were stealing life energy from innocent Reploids to make themselves stronger. We also met the crew of the Nirvana, the Strike Witches, Rin and his friends, Tomoki and his friends, Leo and Altair. The sixth war is where things took a turn for the worse when Sky Lagoon fell and Repliforce were branded as Mavericks, so they started a coup. In this war is where we met Shinji and his friends, Tenchi and his friends, Kazuya and his friends and Muneakira and his friends. We also had to convince Irina that we weren't the bad guys. The seventh war was the worst out of them because the Eurasia Space Colony was about to crash into the Earth. We also met the feudal lords, the Symphogears, the Newspaper Club and Natsuo and his friends who were once Kampfer. It's also where I fell in love with Oichi, Nobunaga's little brother. He comforted me when I needed it, stood up to one of our enemies and helped me overcome my past regrets towards my sister. The eighth war is where we had to deal with an old friend of Alia named Gate. He wanted revenge on everyone for him being kicked out of the institute and his creations were criticized because he made them too powerful. In this war, we met Lina and her friends, Sousuke and Kaname, Hakufu and her friends, Sargent Cryburn and the residents of Hinata Apartments. It's also where Ling fell in love with Archie, Lina's childhood friend. In the last war is where we had to deal with Red Alert and where Axl and Malcolm joined us. In this war, we met Lupin and his gang, the Love Angels, the Sailor Scouts, Tohru and the Sohma family and no, they're not related to Malcolm, Sonico and her bandmates and Rito and his friends. It's all where Cecilia and Malcolm fell in love when she helped him stand up against his uncle. This war could be the last time we can finally defeat Sigma once and for all."

"That's just incredible, Houki!" Nyx beamed. "You've been in so many wars and you met many friends during those wars! I'm positive you and your friends can defeat Sigma!"

"Thanks. I'm sure we will." Houki smiled.

* * *

Later in the day, everyone was eating lunch at the dining table Martha made. While they were eating, Echidna decided to break the ice by asking Gen about the power he used against her.

"Gen, what was that power you used against me?" Echidna asked "You said those machines were called ISes, right?" Gen nods. "How were you to use that power and where did you get it?"

"Well, I've had this power for a long time." Gen answers her "As I told you, I'm an experimental super human that Phantom Task made to counter the IS by making me, to an extant, a living IS. Madoka Orimura used the data from Ichika's IS to spearhead the project and used me as their test subject. They used several parts from the ISes that Tabane, Houki's sister, created and made me come into contact with it. As you saw, I can make it a part of me and it greatly enhances my physical abilities then any normal human could do without the IS."

"But why did your hair grew longer and turned white and your eyes went from black to red?" Echidna asked again "Was that also part of your powers to use the IS?"

"I'm not too sure about it myself." Gen answers her with a shrug "If I had to guess, it's most likely a side effect of me coming in contact with the IS."

"But why are they only using the parts of the IS and not the armor itself?" Ling asked him "Were they trying to figure how it would affect you if you touched the entire IS?"

"They said that if I were to touch the IS itself, I would become a mindless, soulless machine." Gen answers her "That's why they only used the smaller parts, so they can work their way to the main bodies of the IS."

"Until Erika saw what she was doing to you and took you away from Phantom Task." Laura added/ "Where we found you on that island off the coast of the Bahamas and awaken you from suspended animation and you became the host for Ultraman Leo and now you're helping us stop Sigma. Is that about right?"

"That about sums it up." Gen answers her with a smile. "But in all seriousness, I'm glad that you, Malcolm and Cecilia found me on our island hideout, Laura. Because if you haven't, I would be under Sigma's control and doing what Phantom Task made me for."

"We're all glad we did too." X smiled at him "You've been a great help to us and we're going to need that power of yours to stop Sigma once and for all! I know we can win against him with you at our side."

"Thanks a lot, X." Gen smiled back "Even though I was given these powers to help Phantom Task conquer Japan, I'm gong to use it to protect the omniverse from Sigma's insane plans!"

"After seeing you sue it on me and breaking my undefeated record, I can believe it." Echidna smirked. "You've better live up to my expectations because once this is over, I'm going to defeat you and start my undefeated streak ll over again!"

"We'll see about that, Echidna!" Gen countered. "Once this is over, I'm going to make sure you lose twice in a row!" Both rivals locked eyes with each other and sparks emitted from them as everyone chuckled at them.

"I never knew this side of Echidna." Reina smiled playfully. "I've known that she had a combative streak, but never like this! It's like she's a whole another person."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's island base**

* * *

"Five times I've been defeated by those fools!" Dr. Eggman fumed as he paced back and forth "This is getting even more annoying than dealing with Sonic and his friends! I need to come up with a new strategy to defeat X and learn is secrets!"

"And how do you plan on doing that, Doctor?" Orbot asked him "Every time you tried to fight them, they just end up on top. So what makes this time any better then the last five times?"

"Because I've got a plan to destroy them and learn X's secrets!" Dr. Eggman answers him with an evil grin as he went to his computer and typed in something. "And I've got the perfect robot for the job!" On his computer shows a robotic cow. "This one will do nicely. Now, Cowbot! Let's go destroy X and his friends!"

"The man gets an A for effort, that's for sure!" Cubot beamed while Orbot just sigh.

* * *

Back at X-Estate, Martha was cleaning the halls until she hears the phone ringing and she answers it, Signas was on the other line.

"Commander Signas, how are you on this fine afternoon?" Martha asked him "What seems to be the emergency for you to call?"

"There's no emergency at all, Martha." Signas answers her "But I still need to have a word with X and the others. Think can let them know?"

"Of course, Commander." Martha answers him "I'll let them know that you called."

"Thank you, Martha. I really appreciate it." Signas gratefully said. "One more thing, don't try to overexert yourself. I know it's been hard for you ever since what what happened in the past, but I'm worried that you might go off the deep end again and you might never return again."

"I appreciate your concern, SIgnas. I really do." Martha smiled softly. "But we made a promise to his parents that we'll protect him, even if it means coming out of retirement so that we can fight again." Then she clutched her fist. "I'll never forget how they used me to achieve their goals and taking my child with them. I lost everything once and I don't want to lose it again." As the tension was raising, Geoffrey walks in.

"Ah, Martha. There you are." Geoffrey said "I've been looking everywhere for you." Then he noticed the tension raising between Signas and Martha. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you're not, Geoffrey." Martha answers him with a sweet smile. "I'll be back with X and the others." She walks away from them as Signas sighs and rubs his forehead.

"I don't even know what to do anymore, Geoffrey." Sigans muttered. "I've tried everything I could to comfort her, but all that does is just push us further apart. Do you think that she hates me or something?"

"I'm sure that's not the case, Signas." Geoffrey answers him "We both know how headstrong she can be and once she makes a decision, she'll stick with it until the end. She may not admit it, but she's glad that you're worried about her and she'll be needing your help more than ever. She's right about one thing, we'll make sure that Master Malcolm is safe and we'll gladly come out of retirement to protect him. His parents helped us when we lost everything and we owe them, so watching over their son was the perfect chance to finally find the peace and quiet we've been searching for. But ever since Sigma started causing trouble, we've been debating wether or not we should come out of retirement and help in any way we can. So we came to an agreement, if things we're to get out of hand, we'll gladly step into the battlefield one last time."

"I hope you two know what you're doing." Signas smiled slightly. "I don't want to lose my two closes friends."

A little later, Martha returned with X and the gang to speak with Signas, but looked away from him and no one noticed as they saluted to Signas.

"Martha told us that you wanted to speak with us." X asked. "What's the emergency, Commander Signas?"

"At ease, X-Squad." Signas said calmly "There's no emergency today. Since there hasn't been any attacks as of late, I figured that you could have the day off today. You can do whatever and go wherever you want just for today. You've earned it."

"We appreciate the offer, Commander." X smiled. "We'll gladly accept it."

* * *

After talking with Signas, X and the gang went into the living room to think about what they can do on their day off.

"So, what can we do on our day off?" X asked everyone "Anybody got any ideas?" Everyone looked at each other for a few minutes until they shook their heads no.

"I've got nothing." Alec spoke first.

"Same here." Astrid agrees.

"Hey, how about we head here?" Ling showed everyone a poster of the Neo Tokyo Disneyland. "I found this out in the lobby and thought it looked like fun. So what do you guys think?"

"That looks like fun." Hibari beamed. "I would like to go there!"

"Then count us in too." Asuna grinned. "I've been wanting to go there for a long time."

"Then it's settled." X smiled. "We'll head to Disneyland for our day off and have some fun! Let's go to Disneyland!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in excitement and fist pumped all together.

* * *

Later, our heroes arrived at the entrance to Neo Tokyo Disneyland and were excited to enter. Just before they did, X turns to everyone with an announcement.

"Listen up, everyone!" X begins to speak. "We're going to be here for about five hours and we'll after the parade. You can eat here if you're hungry, but make sure you don't eat before you get on the rides. After the five hours are up, we'll meet back here and head for home." Everyone nodded. "Does everyone have their maps of the park?" Everyone nods and showed X their maps. "Alrighty then, let's go have fun!"

* * *

In an instant, everyone entered the World Bazaar and head for the different areas around the park. Both Cecilia and Renfa dragged Malcolm to the Haunted Mansion and got on the doom buggy as they entered the mansion and the girls got scared as Malcolm tries to be the brave one for them. Asuka, Asuna, Homura, Kat and Randy got on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and rode the boat through the town of Port Royal while Captain Jack Sparrow looks around from his numerous hiding spots. Kochu, Riri, Cattelya and Rana were riding Pooh's Hunny Hunt ride and later It's a Small World. Alec, Yagyu, Ren and Ikaruga were riding Splash Mountain as they rode the log up the fake mountain and splash down into the brier patch and got wet. In Tomorrowland, Haruna, Yue, Yuna and Akira got on Space Mountain and rode the dark roller coster all through the interior of the ride. Houki, Ling, Char, X, Axl, Matt, Astrid and the Sarashiki sisters got on Star Tours: The Adventure Continues as they encountered Darth Vader looking for Rebel Spies, which were them, as C3PO managed to escape from Vader and his Stormtroopers as they went to Hoth and took on the Imperial Walkers and nearly fell of a cliff. Once they were out of Hoth, Yoda contacted them and told C3PO to bring the Rebel spies to the Rebel Base he sent into R2-D2. As they made their way to meet with the other Rebels, they ran into Boba Fett trying to hinder their progress, but they were able to defeat him and made it to the other Rebels and were now part of the Rebel Alliance. After four and a half hours of having fun, everyone returned to the front of Cinderella Castle and were waiting for the parade.

* * *

"This has been so much fun!" Hibari beamed. "Now I can't wait for the parade to start!"

"I'm sure it'll start soon." X says "It might be starting right about now." As if on cue, the parade started as many famous Disney characters and dancers started dancing while floats rolled on by with everyone having a fun time. Until that was all ruined by a familiar laugh as Dr. Eggman enters the scene.

"OH ho ho ho ho ho ho! I'm back!" Dr. Eggman chortled. "Looks like there was a party and I wasn't invited. Oh well, I'll just crash this party anyway!"

"Why now, doc?!" Asuna asked him with an annoyed expression. "Why did you have to pick today to annoy us? Can't you wait until tomorrow or something?"

"No, I'm going to defeat you and learn X's secrets today!" Dr. Eggman growled. "Cowbot, come and destroy them!" Cowbot lands in from of Eggman and everyone looked at it confused.

"Are you serious right now?" Kat asked with her left eye twitching. "A cow? You got to be kidding me! Are you even right in the head?"

"I'll teach you to mock me!" Dr. Eggman shouted at her. "Cowboy, blast them!" Cowbot launched missiles at the heroes, but they were able to dodge out of the way. One of the missiles hits a strange rock sticking out of the ground and it moved, but no one noticed it. When they dodged the missiles, the Spark Lens falls out of Malcolm's sup space pocket and he didn't noticed it.

"Knowing Eggman…" Sticks frowned as she got near a food stand with X, Char and Kan'u. "He filled Cowbot with Moontuium."

"Moon…tunium?" X asked while raising his eyebrows in humor.

"Yeah. It's a deadly pun based compound that if we destroy Cowbot, the destruction will vaporize anything with a 20 mile radius. Tails had to rewried it, but it went after Eggman. I remember Sonic and Tails telling me that they stopped Cowbot by gunking up his circutrity with marshmellows. If we can get some marshmellows or other gunky stuff, it will stop Cowbot." Sticks explained.

Char looked up and saw a marshmellow bucket above them. "Then marshmellows is what we need!" Char got up and picked up the marshmellow bucket.

"Alright, Char. You know what to do." X smiled at her, making her blush. Char nodded as she switched to her RepArmor and flew up to Cowbot. Cowbot fired more missiles at her, but she evaded them. She got near Cowbot's control panel and opened it up. She then puts marshmellow gunk into Cowbot's circirtry. Cowbot mooed as he started to short circuirt and fell to the ground. He went offline.

"Oh drat…" Dr. Eggman stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I forgot to make Cowbot marshmellow proof." The gang pointed their weapons at Dr. Eggman. "Uh… Look! It's Fred Flintstone!" With that said, Dr. Eggman escaped in his Eggmobile.

"Was that really it?" Homura asked with a frown while crossing her arms. "That was pathetic! One more thing, Fred Flintstone is from Warner Bros."

"Just ignore him." Ayaka suggested "I'm sure we'll find a way to send him back to his world and be rid of him soon enough."

X walks to the people and Reploids watching the parade and the performers as he bows to them. "I'm very sorry for everything has happened. We didn't mean for it to get out of control like that. We can pay for all the damage that Eggman did with his robot." As X and the gang were about to leave, the leader of the parade walks up to them.

"You wouldn't happen to be the X-Squad, right?" The leader asked and X nods. "Then you have nothing to worry about! We've been waiting for you and your friends to come here, Mr. X and we've even want all of you to be the Grand Marshals! Will you and your friends accept the offer?"

X turns to the rest of the team and asked them. "What do you guys think? Should we take his offer to being the Grand Marshals?"

"I say we take his offer." Houki smiled. "It's not everyday we get to be the Grand Marshals in these kinds of parades. It might even be fun."

"I second that." Cecilia agrees with a smile "I say we take on the offer and be the Grand Marshals for this parade." Then everyone started agreeing as well.

"Great, then it's settled!" The leader smiled. "One more thing, can you do me one more favor?"

"A favor?" X repeated "What kind of favor?"

"I'll tell you after the parade." The leader replied. "Right now, let's get you and your friends in the parade as the Grand Marshals!"

Soon, the parade continued without a hitch as X and the gang were now apart of the parade as all the people and Reploids watching cheered for the heroes while the Disney characters even danced with some of the paraded continued, the Spark Lens were still on the ground until a shadow walks over it and picks it up. As for the rock, it vanished deep underground and no one noticed it. After the parade was finished, X and the gang were at the entrance to the park with the leader of the parade.

"Again, thank you all for being in the parade as the Grand Marshals." The leader smiled "Without all of you, we might've had a situation that we can't fix."

"It's no problem at all." X smiled at him "By the way, what about this favor you asked us?"

"Ah, yes. The favor I asked of you and your friends." The leader remembers "Well, I've found these four strange girls that appeared out of nowhere, but I couldn't let them be out the the streets. So I took them to my employer and he agreed to let them stay if they worked inside the park. There were some complaints from the guests about one of them being so rude and my boss said that if I don't find someone who can take them, I'll lose my job."

"Wow that sounds harsh." Asuka winced "Saying that you'll get fired because of someone else that you tried to help. So who are these four girls that you mention." The leader motions to someone to come out and they did as they revealed themselves to the heroes. The Koihime crew and the two Pokemon Trainers instantly recognized them.

"Wait, is that you, Totaku?" Kan'u asked with a gasp of alarm. "I didn't know that you and your group was here!"

"I take it they're friends of yours?" The leader asked Kan'u.

"That's right, they are." Kan'u answers him "We helped her on two occasions and she's a good friend to Alec-kun and Ryofu-dono." Kan'u gestures to Alec and Ryofu and they nodded.

"Well, as long as they're friends of yours, then I'll leave them in your care." The leader smiled. "Once again, thank you for all your help today." Then he leaves and enters the park again.

"Well, now that's over and done with." X smiled at the four and made them blush. "How about we take you to our home? You can tell us everything there."

"We would gladly accept your offer." Totaku says as she and her group followed X and the gang back to X-Estate.

* * *

Later, X and the gang arrived back at X-Estate with their new friends. Once they've arrived, it was time for the introductions.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Totaku gasped in awe as she looked at the estate with sparkles in her eyes. "Not even our castle was this incredible!"

"Glad you like it, Totaku." X smiled "We hope that you would like it here. Now how about you introduce yourselves to us?"

"Since you've been kind to us, we'll gladly tell you our names." Totaku smiled. "As you already know, my name is Totaku." Then she turns to her friends. "These people are my friends and subjects. Kaku is my closest friend and strategist. Kayu is my general and our strongest warrior, second to Ryofu. And last, but not least is Chinkyu and she's also a friend to Ryofu-san and Alec-kun."

"Wait, you said they were your subjects, right?" Houki asked and she nods. "Those that mean you're another lord in your world?"

"Correction, she's a former ruler." Alec answers for Totaku with a frown. "She was striped of her title and was even called a tyrant and a traitor by a certain someone." The entire Koihime cast and the two Pokemon Trainers all glared at Enshou as she tried to look away from them and whistle.

"Why was she striped of her tile as a ruler?" Laura asked "Who was the person responsible for that?"

"It was Chojo." Kaku answers her with a angry scowl "She's once the eunuch of the high court and the closest to the emperor. She invited us to the capital after she has disposed of General Kashin and placed a curse on her. When she invited us to her castle in the capital, it was then we realized too late that she wants to use us as she doesn't have an army of her own and locked herself from the public eye while making our ruler the villain!"

"All that just because she didn't have her own army and made your friend the bad guy?!" X asked with an angry growl and clenching his fists "She's nothing more than a human Maverick! So what happened to Chojo?"

"We don't know what happened to her." Kan'u answers him "For all we know, she could have escaped while we were still distracted and is now in hiding. We believe that she got away while Ukitsu used the Terra-cotta warriors against us. At least, that's what Kada also believes."

"So this Kada said that Chojo might've escaped while the rest of you were distracted by Ukitsu and his Terra-cotta warriors." Zero frowned as he crossed his arms. "Somehow I think that's highly doubtful."

"What do you mean, Zero?" Choun asked him.

"Think about it for a moment." Zero begins to explain. "If Chojo did escape, wouldn't at least one of you see her and try to capture her? Since she's the cause for Totaku taking all the blame for her."

"You double be right, Zero." Etsou agrees "If she did, we've would caught her and expose her for what she really is, a no good lying rat that took advantage of Totaku! Then again, Kada was just as clueless as we were about that really happened to Chojo."

"We can think about that later." X changed the subject. "Right now, I think that we're all tired and we should turn in for the night." Everyone nodded in agreement as they went to their rooms while Zero leaves X-Estate to stay with Iris. Then he turns to Totaku and her group. "How about I show you to your rooms? We can give you the tour of our home tomorrow."

"We'll be glad to accept your offer, X-san." Totaku smiled. "I hope we're not too much trouble to you and your friend."

"It's no trouble at all." X smiled back. "Helping others is what we do. I'm sure we'll find a way to bring you back home once this war is over." X leads Totaku and her group to their room and everyone turned in for the night.

* * *

**The next day at Hunter Base**

* * *

"Even though Eggman did interrupted their day off, they still had a fun time." Alia smiled. "I'm glad that everything all worked out in the end."

"You said it, Alia." Pallette agrees "I wish that egghead can take a hint in that thick skull of his! He may be a genius, but he's a real idiot!" Layer and Alia nods in agreement while Signas was in deep thought.

"Commander, is there anything wrong?" Layer asked him "You seem really bothered about something."

"Sorry, Layer. I just had a lot on my mind…" Signas answers her with a sigh. "I was just looking back at some old memories, that's all. I need to focus on what's going to happen next and I can't be distracted right now." The three navigators were starting to get worried about Signas and whispered amongst each other.

"Something's definitely wrong with Commander." Alia whispered. "He's been acting like this since yesterday. Do either of you think that anything's bothering him?"

"I've got nothing." Layer answers her with a shrug. "I really didn't noticed that Commander was acting like this until now."

"Ditto." Pallette agrees "Although I did heard him talking to Martha and Geoffrey yesterday when he was going to give X and the others a day off."

"Really? What was it about?" Alia asked her. Just as Pallette was about to answer her, the alarm starts blaring and everyone tensed. "We'll continue this later." Layer and Pallette nodded and returned to their posts.

"Alia, what's the situation?" Signas asked her.

"We've got a disturbance at Disneyland!" Alia answers him "I'll put it on screen." The screen turns on anti shows people and Reploids trying to enter the park, but for some unknown reason, they can't. "This can't be right. There must be some sort of malfunction with the alarm. I'll have to check it later."

"Hold on, Alia! You might want to rephrase that." Layer stopped her as she carefully eyed the screen. "I'm getting a strange energy ready from around the park. Let see what it is." She scans the screen showing Disneyland and it reveals to be a dome surrounding the park. "It looks like a dome that's around the park. Something must've made it!"

"That's more than enough for me to know." Signas frowned. "Layer, keep an eye on that dome! Find out who or what made it and see if it has any weakness! Alia, scan for any unknown lifeforms! We need to know where did the creator of the dome is hiding! Pallette, contact the X-Squad! Tell them about the situation!"

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

X was giving the tour to Totaku and her group until his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. What's the emergency, Pallete?"

"X, there's trouble at Disneyland!" Pallette answered him "There's a dome surrounding the park and mosts of the guest are trapped both inside and outside of the dome! We're trying to find if it has any weakness, but you and the others need to head down there, ASAP!"

"Roger, I'll tell the others!" X cuts the channel and turns to rest of the team. "We've got trouble at Disneyland! People and Reploids are trapped inside of a dome and we have to save them! There could be another monster and we have to stop it before it can hurt anyone else!"

"Right!" Everyone nods in agreement and headed for Disneyland.

* * *

When our heroes arrived at Disneyland, they saw humans and Reploids trying to get inside the park while the others are trying to get out, but something seems to be blocking them.

"So, where's the dome?" Axl asked "I don't see one anywhere." As he looks around to find the dome, he runs into something and falls flat onto the floor.

"Axl!" Everyone shouted and ran up to him.

"Ow, that came out of nowhere!" Axl mumbled as he looked at the place where he bumped into. "I found the dome." Everyone started feeling a wall in front of them.

"There is a dome here!" Houki gasped. "No wonder we didn't see it. It's completely clear. But why create a dome like this? Why would they want to keep people and Reploids inside?" Then Alia calls everyone.

"Guys, I've got a massive energy ready!" Alia reported. "it's coming to the surface right, about now!" As if on cue, the ground starts breaking and a monster with mostly black body, a pink stomach, two whips on each claw, a curved horn on his head and it roared, it was Gagi.

"It's another monster!" Cecilia gasped. "Do you think that Baltan might've send this one?" Totaku's group looked at the herpes with confused looks.

"Something tells me that he didn't send this one." Zero answers her "I think this monster might be acting on its own agenda!" Then he turned to the three boys. "You three know what to do."

The three nodded and got into position as Matt brings out the Max Spark while Gen holds out his left arm with the Leo Ring, but Malcolm wasn't ready yet. He was looking for the Spark Lens, but he couldn't find it.

"Malcolm, what's the matter?" X asked him "Did you lose anything?"

"Guys, I don't want to cause a ruckus or anything…" Malcolm muttered nervously "But I think I lost the Spark Lens."

It took a few seconds to sink in until everyone shouted in disbelief. "YOU LOST THE SPARK LENS?!"

"How did you lose the Spark Lens like that?" Houki asked him "When and where did you lose it?"

"Oh, shoot! I've must've lost it yesterday when Eggman attacked us!" Malcolm answers her with a slam on his forehead. "It's still in the park!"

"That's just great!" Matt groaned. "How are we going to take down this monster with only two of us?"

"Hold on, Malcolm. I think I know where the Spark Lens are at." Layer began as she brought up a digital map of Neo Tokyo and picked up the Spark Lens' signature. "I'm tracking its energy and it's not in the park, but with somebody! Someone must've picked it up and left with it."

"Then I have to find this person and ask for the Spark Lens back." Malcolm frowned.

"We're coming with you!" Cecilia volunteered. "You're going to need the extra help to convince this person to return the Spark Lens." Renfa nods in agreement.

"Thanks a lot, girls." Malcolm smiled and made them blush. "I don't know what I would do without the both of you. Layer, where's this person heading?"

"I'll give you the directions to the person's location." Layer answers him "While the rest of you try to find a way to break that dome and get everyone out of there!"

"Roger! We'll see what we can do out here." X cuts the channel and turns to Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa. "We can handle things here! You three find this person and connive them into returning the Spark Lens. Once you get it back, return back here and we'll deal with the monster later!" Malcolm and the girls nods as they left while the rest of the team comes up with a plan to break the dome and defeat Gagi.

* * *

Not long after splitting up with the rest of the team, Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa were following Layer's directions to find the person with the Spark Lens. As they continued searching, the Spark Lens' signal was getting stronger and they found the person who has the Spark Lens and Renfa instantly recognized them.

"Oh, great. Not those two." Renfa groaned "Why them of all people?"

"You know those two, Renfa?" Cecilia asked her confusedly.

"Unfortunately, I do." Renfa answers her with a frown. "That's Enjutsu, Enshou's younger cousin. And that's her aide, Chokun."

"Wait, Enshou had a cousin?" Malcolm asked in shock. "I can definitely see the resemblance between them. Layer, are you sure she has the Spark Lens?"

"That's the reading I'm getting." Layer answers him "She's the one with your Spark Lens. You guys focus on getting it back, I'll check up on the others and contact you later if things get out of hand."

"Roger, over and out." Malcolm cuts the channel as he and the girls walks up to Enjustu and Chokun. "Excuse us, we want to talk to you two." The two heard him and turned around.

"Who are you?" Enjustu asked rudely. "What kind of business you have with me?"

"Now I can see why they're cousins." Cecilia frowned. "She's just as rude and vain as Enshou."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Renfa apologized as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I guess I forgot to mention that part. While Enshou can be somewhat snobbish, Enjustu's a lot more selfish and self-centered then her cousin." Then Enjustu noticed Renfa in the trio.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Sonken." Enjustsu sneered. "Any reason why you and your friends are here to bother me?"

"Well, we're looking for something that Malcolm lost." Renfa answers her "Our friend says that you might've found it."

"I guess I could help you find this item that you're looking for." Enjustsu smirked as she brushed her hair. "What kind of item are you searching for?" The three points to the Spark Lens in her hand. "Oh, you mean this thing?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Malcolm answers her "I lost it yesterday and I need it back. It's really important to me. So can you hand it over please?"

"No." Enjustsu answers him with a snobbish look "I don't think that I will." The three anime fell.

"You got to be kidding me!" Cecilia growled. "We're pressed for time here! If we don't get that back from you, the monster will destroy everything!"

"Not my problem." Enjustsu stuck her nose up like a rude snob. "Why would I waste my time on something that you three obviously made up? I'm not going to hand over my treasure to someone like you two."

"Enjustsu, please reconsider!" Renfa demanded. "We need that back so we can defeat the monster! If we don't, what's going to stop it from coming after you?"

"I can't believe you're buying this, Sonken!" Chokun frowned. "Have they really got you in their lies? Or have you fallen in love with him?" Renfa blushed at the question. "This so called "monster" is probably noting more than a hoax. I can give you three credit for putting on an good performance, but it'll take more then that to convince us!"

Then Cecilia's comlink rings and she answers it. "This is Cecilia. How are things going on your end, Houki?"

"We're having a lot of trouble over here!" Houki answers her sharply "What's taking you three so long? We're trying to break into the dome, but we can't seem find a weakness! Hurry up, you guys!"

"This is getting us nowhere." Cecilia mumbled. "Okay, time to take matters into my hands." She walks up to Enjustsu and grabs her by the ear.

"Ow, that hurts!" Enjustsu whined.

"Hey, you let go of Miu-sama right now!" Chokun shouted at Cecilia, but she glares at her and made her back off.

"If you really think that we're lying!" Cecilia shouted in fury. "Then we'll show you that we're telling the truth!" She dragged Enjustsu by the ear back to Disneyland while the rest of them followed behind.

* * *

When they got back to Disneyland, Enjustsu and Chokun were shocked to see a real monster up close. They also saw X and the gang trying to find a way inside the dome, but can't seem to.

"Now do you see?" Cecilia asked them sharply "We're trying to fight that monster because he's trapped all those people and Reploids inside that dome he created! If you don't give it back, then everyone will hate you forever!"

"I don't want to be hated forever!" Enjustsu stammered in fear and thought about it for a moment. "Oh, fine! Here, you can have this back! I don't want it anymore!"

"Thank you for returning this to me." Malcolm smiled as he received his Spark Lens "Now we can help the others stop that monster!" Both Cecilia and Renfa nodded in agreement and regrouped with the rest of the team as they finally found a way to break into the dome.

"Guys' I've finished scanning the dome!" Layer reported. "I've found out that it's vulnerable to freezing temperatures! If you can freeze the outside of the dome, it'll shatter and you can finish it off!"

"Thanks a lot, Layer!" X smiled. "We'll use our freezing weapons and break this does down!" X switched his weapon to Chill Penguin's weapon. "Shotgun Ice!" X fired the attack at the dome, to everyone's relief, the dome is damaged a little. "Awesome, let's keep it up!"

"Mliotic, Sealeo! Use Ice Beam together!" Alec got out Mliotic and Sealeo's Pokeballs and they came out of them and use Ice Beam on the dome, damaging it greatly.

"Javalin." Tatabithia used her ice spell to greatly damage the dome. The dome began to crack and it was destroyed, freeing the people and Reploids.

"Everyone, get to safety! We'll deal with the monster and save the park!" Malcolm issued the people and Reploids. They heeded his words and evacuated the park. Malcolm turns to his two fellow Ultras and nodded. Malcolm got out the Spark Lens and shouted out "TIGA!"

Gen got out his Leo Ring and shouted out "LEO!"

Matt got out his Max Spark and shouted out "MAX!" All three turned into the Ultras, surprising Totaku's group and Enjustsu and her aide. Gagi noticed the Ultras and growled as he fired an energy from his horn at the Ultras, they put up defensive barriers to block it. Leo got out his Leo Nunchucks and charged towards Gagi. Gagi lashed his whips at Leo, but he used his nunchucks to defelct them, causing Gagi to reintract his whips. Leo used his Nunchucks to give Gagi decent damage.

Now it was Max's turn as he speeds up to Gagi and used Max Ashura, a attack where he punches Gagi repeatly. Gagi retaliated by lashing his whips at Max, giving him medium damage. Max counter attacked by using Max Spin Kick, a attack he used while spinning around, giving Gagi even more damage than before. Gagi burrowed deep underground after the attack. The Ultras waited for their foe until Gagi burst out of the ground and attacked Tiga, giving him medium damage. Tiga switched to Power Mode and used a rapid thirty punch combo on Gagi, giving him bigger damage than before. Only 2 minutes and 10 seconds left for the Ultras.

Gagi, who is weaken and desperate, tries to use his whips on the Ultras, but they evaded them. He then tried to fire his energy attack on them, but they evaded it like always.

"Alright, Tiga! Now finish him off!" Cecilia cheered.

"Yeah! Show him who's boss, Sir Tiga!" Renfa leaped for joy. Tiga gave them a thumbs up as he got ready.

"Delacium Light Steam!" Both Malcolm and Tiga shouted as Tiga gather enough heat energy after he spread his arms apart, it turned into a ball of energy. Tiga grabs the ball and throws it at Gagi, giving him maxiunm damage and ending the fight. Gagi roared in agony as he fell on his back and exploded. Tiga then used Healing Wave to fix any damages Gagi has done to the Disneyland Park. The people and Reploids cheered for the Ultras as the Ultras struck a pose and vanished in beams of light, meaning they have returned to human form.

"Nice job you three." Zero smiled as everyone runs up to Malcolm, Matt and Gen.

"Yeah. Thanks to Layer, we managed to get back the Spark Lens and found out that monster's weakness and saved the park." Gen smiled back.

"Well, well…" Etsou and Kan'u glared at Enjutsu and her aide who gulped. Etsou spoke first "Well, never thought we meet again in this world. And you stolen something important to our friends."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Optic Sunflower: Virtual Mayhem!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes faced Optic Sunflower, so stay tuned for more updates.**


	219. Optic Sunflower

**Chapter 219: Optic Sunflower: Virtual Mayhem!**

* * *

After Gagi was destroyed and Disneyland was saved, X and the gang returned to X-Estate with Enjustsu and Chokun. When they've arrived, they decided to ask Enjustsu and Chokun why she stole the Spark Lens.

"Now why did you steal the Spark Lens yesterday?" Houki asked them with a glare. "That was really stupid and selfish of you! There could've been a lot of innocent lives lost because of you!"

"I wanted it because it looked pretty!" Enjustsu answers her with both a retort and frown. "I wanted it to be keep as an heirloom and make sure I'll be even more loved! It's not like I wanted to steal it. I found it lying on the ground and I just took it."

"You big liar! You totally did wanted it all to yourself!" Chohi snarled in fury. "You wanted it because it looks valuable, just with Toka's sword! You traded Enshou a robe that idiots can't see for my sister's sword!" Everyone except for Kan'u's group and Enshou's group were confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" Axl asked while blinking. "Enshou traded your sister's sword for a robe that idiots can't see? Who in the right mind would fall for that?!" Everyone looked at Enshou's group with annoyed looks while they tried to looked away and whistled.

"I can't believe it..." Laura muttered as she glared at Enshou's group. "How could you fall for something that stupid?! You'd have to be a major idiot to believe that nonsense!"

"It's not like I can help it!" Enshou countered fiercely. "Chokun was very convincing about the robe! It's design, the fabric, the texture of the robe itself. I just had to have it!"

"That's still no excuse to trade someone else's property!" Cecilia scolded her with a glare. "How did you get Ryubi's sword anyway?"

"I had it as insurance until Kosonsan pays me back for all the food I've been lending her." Enshou answers her "When I heard she had an elegant sword, I had her pay me with the sword until she can pay up. Then Kan'u and the others came with Kosonsan to my palace to win the sword back, but I told them that they can have it back if they can beat me, which they did."

"Until you traded the sword to your cousin right before we even came to your palace." Kan'u glared fiercely at Enshou "Instead of making us compete against you in those ridiculous challenges, you've could've told us that you didn't have the sword!"

"If you haven't beaten me in my own challenge, I could've told you I didn't have it!" Enshou snapped. "That was your fault for wining!"

"Ok, that's enough out of everyone!" X calm the situation down. "What happened back then, stays back then. We can't change what already occurred then, but we should focus on the now. We can settle with this debate another time and focus on dealing with Sigma and his forces."

"You're right, X." Kan'u bowed her head in apology. "It was rude of us to bring that back. I'm sorry for stepping out of line like that."

"It's all right, Kan'u." X smiled at her "I know you're still bitter from that incident, but we can settle it some other time." Then he turns to the rest of the team. "But for right now, we should rest up for our next mission. We'll wait and see what's coming up next." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed around the estate to rest for their next mission.

* * *

While everyone was resting, Enjustsu and Chokun were exploring the household and were amazed. They were impressed that someone else's home was more elegant and regal than her's.

"Well, I can see that you two are making yourselves at home." Martha smiled as she walked up to the two. "So what do you think of our home?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's really impressive." Enjustsu said as she looked around like a snob. "My castle pales in comparison to this place. That blue guy sure knows how to make anyone feel welcome."

"That's Master X for you." Martha corrected her. "He's the kind of Reploid that wants to help everyone. That's how Dr. Light created him."

"Why do you call him Master?" Chokun asked her confusedly "Does that mean he's your master?"

"Not exactly." Martha answers her "My real master, Malcolm, is a friend of his. I call him master because he's the owner of this estate."

"That make sense." Chokun nods before asking something else. "Is your master the one that became that giant and took out that monster?"

"That's him." Martha answers her "Also that reminds me." She starts to smile and a demon mask appears behind her. "I didn't appreciate how you acted to Master Malcolm, Miss Cecilia and Miss Sonken. You may be the ruler in your world, but here, that's not the case. You're nothing more than guests here and I'll make sure you two are dealt with severely if this happens again."

"Y-You can't do that to me!" Enjustsu panicked as she turned white, "You're just a simple maid! You can't just order me around like that!"

"I may be a maid, but that doesn't mean I can't enforce the rules here!" Martha warned, still smiling and the demon mask still behind her. "This isn't your world, so you can't tell me what I can and can't do! If you two make even think of not contributing to anything, then I'll put you two to work the hard way. Are we clear, girls?"

"Crystal clear!" Both Enjustsu and Chokun panicked in fear..

"Perfect, as long as you two understand, then there won't be any problems." Martha closed her eyes and smiled. "Now, you two rest up. You'll be going on your first mission with everyone later. Which means that you'll be helping them fight."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's Hideout**

* * *

"The monster that appeared that the Ultras defeated." Sigma begins to ask Baltan as they looked at the screen reviewing yesterday's events. "He's not one of your monsters, is he? I've never seen you mention that one."

"I don't even remember bringing that one into our monster army." Baltan answers him with a shrug "If I had to guess, it was probably acting on its own accord." Then he changes the subject. "That's not important, we should focus on dealing with the Hunters."

"You're right, Baltan." Sigma agrees "We need to stop their advance to our lair. So what's the status on our next general?"

"I'm already sent Optic Sunflower to a Maverick Hunter training facility in Europe." Baltan answers him "Let's just say, he's having a little too much fun thanks to a certain rouge AI, if you know what I mean." Both Sigma and Baltan chuckled at the joke. "Also, should he fail, I already have our next monster on standby." He types on the keypad and an image of a black dinosaur looking monster with a tribal headdress, yellow lines zigzagging all over his stomach and a beard appears. "Will this one do?"

"He'll do perfectly." Sigma answers him with a evil smrik before turns to Cyrus. "One more thing, Cyrus. You mentioned those three Pokemon, the Lake Guardians, can summon the masters of time, space and antimatter, right?"

"That's correct, Sigma." Cyrus answers him with a nod. "Once you have all three of them, the Red Chain will be activated and summon Dialga, Palkia and Giratina if you have the three orbs. Once the Creation Trio are summoned, they can also summon the god of my world, Arceus."

"Interesting." Sigma smiled darkly. "I'm liking this information you're giving me. Would you be so kind as to tell me how these Legendary Pokemon from your world can be obtained."

"Gladly." Cyrus answers him and begins to explain how the Legendary Pokemon can control his world.

* * *

**Back on Earth at Maverick Hunter HQ**

* * *

"Looks like Disneyland's getting back on its feet." Alia smiled as she looked at the screen showing Disneyland's activity and recovery thanks to Tiga's Healing Wave. "I'm sure that having Eggman and Gagi appear out of nowhere would make anyone quake in their boots."

"I don't blame them." Pallette agrees "Having to deal with both of them in only two days, that could anyone think twice about going to an amusement park of any kind. But I'm glad that everyone were able to defeat them and make the park safe again."

"You said it." Layer also agrees "I'm also glad that none of the humans and Reploids were harmed. We're going to make sure that no one messes with the Maverick Hunters!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet, ladies." Signas advised. "We need to be on guard in case Sigma sends his generals in our way." As if on cue, the alarm starts blaring and the y tensed. "I rest my case. Alia, what've we got?"

"We got an incoming transmission from Troia Base in Europe." Alia answers him as she brought up a map of Europe showing a red dot in the middle. "I'll patch them through." As she types on her computer, the screen turns on and a Reploid appears on the monitor.

"Maverick Hunter HQ, do you copy?" The Reploid asked frantically. "Please respond! This is an emergency!"

"This is Signas for Maverick Hunter HQ." Signas answers him "We've got your transmission, Captain. What seems to be the problem?"

"Wait, Commander Signas? Oh, thank goodness we got through." The Captain sighed in relief before he continues. "We've got a situation over here! It's Optic Sunflower, he's making the management program in out Helios training area go haywire! We need assistances and fast!"

"Evacuate all the trainees and get them to safety!" Signas advised. "We'll send our best team to your base and help you."

"Thank you so much, Commander!" The Captain smiled in relief. "We'll be waiting for your best team while we evacuate all the trainees." The transmission ends.

"Pallette, contact the X-Squad!" Signas ordered. "Tell them they've got a mission! Alia and Layer, you two make sure that there are no trainees left behind and find Optic Sunflower's location while you're at it!"

"Yes, sir!" The three navigator saluted.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone was eating lunch until X's wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. What's the emergency, Pallette?"

"X, we've got a situation at Troia Base!" Pallette answers him "Optic Sunflower is making the Helios training area go haywire by messing up with the management program! You and the others need to make your way there, ASAP!"

"Roger, we'll be there right away." X cuts the channel and turns to everyone sitting at the table. "We've got a new mission and it's at Troia Base in Europe. We need to deal with Optic Sunflower before he harms anyone else!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement and headed for Hunter Base to warp to Troia Base.

* * *

Once they warped to Troia Base, the Reploid Captain meets up with them.

"I'm glad that you're all here." The Captain smiled in relief as he looked at the gang. "Are you the team that Commander Signas mentioned?"

"That's right, we're the X-Squad." X answers him "We were told that your training area, Helios, is going haywire."

"That's right." The Captain answers him back. "It's Optic Sunflower and he's making a ruckus in there! We've already evacuated all the trainees, but Optic Sunflower is still deep in the base. You'll have to be careful, I'm sure he's prepared for anyone that tries to go after him."

"Not to worry, Cap'n!" Ling grinned as she gave him a thumbs up. "We'll wilt that overgrown weed before he knows what hits him!" Everyone nods in agreement and headed into the base.

* * *

Once they've entered the base, they went through the first challenge and were able to proceed after beating it. They continued plowing through each of the challenges with the next one being harder then the last. As they make their way to the next challenge, X's helmet gem lights up and points to a shaft with spike on the floor.

"If X's helmet lights up." Randy figured. "That must mean another Light Capsule is here!"

X switched into his Falcon Armor and flies over the spikes until he finds the Light Capsule at the end. He walks to it and activates it as Dr. Light's hologram appears. "X… I thought something like this might happen someday, so I've prepared parts for you. Give these a try. "They're the Buster Parts H. Equip this part, and you'll gain the ability to reform new kinds of Charge Attacks. Equip this new ability and board the capsule, X." X nods as he boards the capsule and gains new parts. "I hope this will be the last time we need to use weapons of war like this, X. I really do." Dr. Light's hologram vanishes.

"Don't worry, Dr. Light." X smiled. "We'll make sure this war ends once and for all." He returns to the rest for the team and they continued to Optic Sunflower.

* * *

As they fight through the rest of the base and are near the end, Alia contacts them. "I have some important info, everyone! Unknown data has been downloaded from the outside! It's titled "CM". I wonder what it could mean?"

"We'll find that out for you, Alia." Axl assured her. "We'll find this thing and see what it is."

"Leave that to me." Randy nods and brings out Luxray's Pokeball. "Luxury, we need your help!" He opens the Pokeball and Luxray emerged. "Luxray, we need you to find out where this "CM" Alia mentioned is." Luxray said his name in response and his glows as he looks at the walls.

"What's Luxray doing?" Kat asked in alarm. "Why is his eyes glowing like that?"

"Luxray had the ability to see through objects." Randy answers her "He uses this to see through anything blocking his way like a wall or a hedge to find traps, their younglings and their prey. As long we have Luxray, he'll make sure that nothing gets the drop on us."

"That's so cool!" Asuka beamed. "Being able to see through walls like that must be an awesome ability! That way, we can spy on our enemies and plan ahead so we can get the drop on them!"

"Luxray!" Luxray calls to them, saying that he's found something.

"Looks like Luxray has found it." Randy smiled "Now let's see what this CM really is." As they entered the room, they found an extra warp.

"This must be it." X figured. "Let's see what this really is." Everyone enters the warp and they were transported to a room where they were standing on two huge blocks.

"Whoa, this is new!" Asuna muttered as they looked around. "I wonder what this place is?" Before anyone could answer her, a red and white robot with a pair of sheers on his head warps in. X recognized the robot.

"Now I see what the initials stand for!" X gasped in alarm. "It stands for Cut Man, one of Dr. Light's earlier creations!"

"If I remember correctly." Malcolm begins to explain. "Cut Man was created to help with lumbering, but Dr. Wily reprogramed him to conquer the world. I guess this memory data was stored here."

"MegaMan! I knew you would come here! In the name of Dr. Wily, I will destroy you!" CutMan got into a battle stance.

"Uh… One problem, Cutty. This Dr. Wily guy isn't around anymore and you're mistaking X for MegaMan or whoever he is." Sticks frowned as she got out her boomerang and points it at CutMan.

"What are you talking about?" CutMan growled. "MegaMan is standing right here and Dr. Wily is still alive! Don't try and trick me!" CutMan threw his sissor head blades and shouted out "Rolling Cutter!" The gang dodged the attack.

"Whoa, he's definitely nuts and he doesn't even know MegaMan is now X!" Montemcry gawked as she used water spells to damage CutMan, giving him medium damage.

"Hmm… X, maybe after you defeat this CutMan copy data, perhaps you can use his powers even if he was data." Matt suggested as he rushed towards CutMan and slashed him three times with his sword.

"Ugh! I didn't know you had help, MegaMan!" CutMan growled as he used Rolling Cutter on the team, they dodged it as well. "And they're humans! I guess I need to cut you all up!"

"That was terrible…" Yagyu frowned as she dashed in and hit CutMan ten times with force.

"Sorry about that. CutMan tends to make puns that involves scissors or gardening…" X sighed as he fired a charged shot at CutMan, giving him large damage. (A/N: If you don't get it, this is a reference to CutMan's Ruby Spears and Archie Comics' incarnation.)

"Have some cuttery with that!" CutMan yelled as he threw multiple cutter boomerangs at the gang, they dodged them as well. "I'm gonna trim you up!" CutMan charged towards Laura, intending to cut her, but she leaped above him and slashed him three times with her greatsword.

"Ugh! Shut up already!" Yue growled as she launch more spells with Nodoka's help. CutMan received bigger damage thanks to the two girls' spells.

"We got to end this before he annoys us more with his terrible puns!" Axl frowned as he got out his Launcher and fired it at CutMan, giving him bigger damage.

"Don't worry, I got this!" X charged up his X-Buster to level 5 after switching to the Giga Armor and fired it at CutMan, ending the fight.

"I have been cutted in half!" CutMan screamed as he exploded, reduced to digital scrap metal.

X walked up to CutMan's digital remains and touched them. X shouted out "Rolling Cutter!" X fired the same attack CutMan used on the gang. The gang exited the virtual simulation.

"Glad that's over with." Nanael sighed in relief. "CutMan's puns are absolute terrible!"

"No offense, X, but your creator Dr. Light should have fixed CutMan up so he won't make terrible puns." Ymir added.

"Sorry about that." X rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's just as Dr. Light created him. But right now, we need to find Optic Sunflower.: Everyone nodded in agreement and they pressed forward.

* * *

Once they've got past Cut Man, our heroes made their way to Optic Sunflower's lair and find him waiting for them on one of the platforms in the room. He jumps down from the platform and faced them, mostly Axl.

"Axl…" Optic Sunflower glares at him. "The shape-shifter. The prototype of the Reploids who will lead the new age…"

"So what?" Axl asked with a frown. "You sayin' I should join you? Tough luck, chump!"

"What do you mean by Axl leading a new age?" Tatenashi asked him while glaring at him. "You think that just because you're a new generation Reploid, that doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty!"

"Last time I checked, isn't that how humans are?" Optic Sunflower asked back with a sneer. "Humans are the real reason the world is right now. They think that they can have whatever they want and not care about what happens to others." Then he looks at the Familiar of Zero cast. "Need I remind you how you nobles treat the peasants in your world? That's why we've taken your world, to rid it of all organic life and see how you like it being on the receiving end of the spectrum! Then again, your ruler was too naive to even see what her fellow nobles were doing to the peasants!"

"Don't you dare talk about my friend!" Louise snapped as she glared at Optic Sunflower. "You're right, we may have brought this upon ourselves for what we did to the pheasants. But that's all about to change because we're going to make sure that never happens again! We're going to take our world back from you and Sigma!"

"And we're going to help them achieve that!" Axl agrees "You think that invading another world and kicking the residents out doesn't make you any different then the humans? That's just you being a hypocrite!"

"If only you were a little smarter, you could have been chosen, too…" Optic Sunflower chuckled darkly before he got ready for battle. "But that doesn't matter now. Now I'm going to defeat you and our new omniverse will be born!"

"We'll see about that!" Saito yelled as he charged towards Optic Sunflower and tried to slash him, but he warped out of sight. "W-What the?!"

"B-Behind you!" Totaku gasped as the gang saw blocks trying to squish them, but they got out of the way. Optic Sunflower warped on top of the blocks.

"How do you like it? As long as I have control over this facility, you will all perish by my hands. Shining Ray!" Optic Sunflower fired a ray of light at the team, but they dodged it.

"We'll see about that!" Axl countered as he got out his Blast Launcher and fired generades at Optic Sunflower, giving him bigger damage.

"Argh!" Optic Sunflower gawked as he held his chest. "You discover my weakness?!"

"There's more when that came from, you overgrown weed! Accelration Mode!" Misora activated her powers and dashed in at super speed, rapidly kicking Optic Sunflower for bigger damage.

"I admit, that is fast." Sticks commented. "But not as fast as Sonic! Hyah!" Sticks threw her boomerang at Optic Sunflower, giving him small damage.

"Why you!" Optic Sunflower growled in rage as he made the blocks to try to crush the gang, they evaded them.

"Thermal Ray!" Shion fired a blast of heat and ice at Optic Sunflower, giving him bigger damage. Optic Sunflower retaliated by using Shining Ray on her, giving her medium damage.

"Green Spinner!" X fired the missile at Optic Sunflower, giving him bigger damage than before. Houki then rushed in and slashed Optic Sunflower five times with her katanas.

"Youdantotsu!" Zero used his attack on Optic Sunflower when he warped to the ground, giving the Maverick bigger damage than before.

"Luxray! Use Thunder!" Randy ordered.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower!" Alec issued as well, their Pokemon combined their attacks to give Optic Sunflower large amounts of damage. Ymir charged in with Nowa and they combined their attacks to give Sunflower even more hurt.

"Secret Ninja Art: Duel Slash!" Asuka sheathed both of her swords, slowly leans forward, then quickly draws both of them at once and slices Optic Sunflower, giving him bigger damage. Kanzashi and Tatenashi combined their attacks to give Optic Sunflower even more hurt.

"Not bad, but it's not good enough! Shining Ray!" Optic Sunflower fired his attack at the gang, some of them were hit, but they recovered. Saito rushed in and slashed Sunflower ten times, giving him medium damage. Etsou also charged in and slashed Optic Sunflower five times with his katanas. Kan'u followed in with her own attack on Sunflower. Ling charged forward and rapidly punched Optic Sunflower thirty times, giving him bigger damage. Sunflower tried to use he blocks again to crush his foes, but they go out of the way. X fired two more Green Spinners while in his Nova Armor at Sunflower. Gen fired his rifle at Sunflower, giving him medium damage. Astrid didn't hesitate on launching more spells at Sunflower, giving him smaller but adding damage. Cecilia and Malcolm double teamed on Sunflower, giving him bigger damage. KOS-MOS used her R Blade to give Sunflower even more hurt. Negin launched thunder spells at Sunflower, giving him more hurt. Then Irma slashed Sunflower three times with her dagger.

"That's it!" Optic Sunflower snarled as he kicked it into Overdrive. "Prepare to feel my wrath!" He brought up a holographic display of Final Weapon. It is not the real Final Weapon, but a virtual copy that fires deadly lasers. Targeting rectales appeared on where the gang is standing.

"Uh… Let's move out of the way!" Alec panicked. Everyone heeded his words and got out of the way as the laser fired, they dodged this for about three times.

"Now's our chance!" Louise shouted as she yelled out "Explosion!" She launched her mighty attack on Sunflower, ending the fight.

"This can't be!" Optic Sunflower screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal. X, Zero and Axl walked up to Sunflower's remains and touched his pieces.

"Shining Ray!" X fired a small but powerful ray shot. It exploded like fireworks.

"Tenshouha! (Amaterasu's Command!)" Zero punched the ground and made a powerful Light pillar attack appear. Axl materlized a small pistol and it fires a small but powerful beam of light.

"Now there's two more Maverick Generals left!" Chohi leaped for joy.

"And after that, we're going after Sigma!" Batai grinned. Choun was in deep thought. "Huh? What's wrong, Choun?" Batai asked her in confusion.

"Call it a hunch though, but something is about to happen in a few days and we need to prepare ourselves for the battles ahead." Choun frowned. Everyone pondered Choun's words and thought about them.

Is there something bad about to happen in the next few days? Little did our heroes know that they will embark on a trip to some of their old friends' worlds to protect them from Sigma's evil.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Universal Mission: Part 1 of 6: Momo Kyun Sword and Strike Witches**

**A/n: Next chapter is a epic six part mini-arc that has our heroes chasing a revived Goldras and past Ultra foes through worlds where their friends of past arcs live, but can they free a brainwashed revived Eleking from the fiendish monster that revived him to fight for evil again? Also, we finally meet the sinister Great Emperor who Baltan serves. So stay tuned for this epic six part mini arc adventure!**


	220. Universal Mission 1 of 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. Welcome to the 220th chapter of MegaMan X IS. This is a special chapter because this is the first part of a six part mini-arc called Universal Mission. This mini-arc will have our heroes chase Baltan's monster and the minions his new monster has revived through several worlds of which X and his friends have befriended the characters of these worlds that appeared in past arcs. So here is part 1 of Universal Mission. Here we go!**

**Chapter 220: Universal Mission: Part 1 of 6: Momo Kyun Sword and Strike Witches**

* * *

A few days has passed since defeating Optic Sunflower and our heroes were taking a well deserved rest. However, things were not as they seem as some of the villains were trying to come up with different strategies to deal with X and the gang.

* * *

**At Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"Looks like Optic Sunflower has failed after all." Baltan grumbled. "Now it's time to take matters into my owe claws." He turns to Sigma. "Should I send our next monster down there now?"

"You shall, Baltan." Sigma answers him "Let's see how the Hunters deal with this monster!"

"As you command, Sigma." Baltan bows to him "Now Geronimon, you'll be heading down to Earth and destroy those Hunters!" Geronimon roared in response as he was about to be beamed down to Earth until Vile, the Hebijo girls and the Swamp Trio enters.

"Don't think you're going to let your monster have all the fun." Vile retorted. "We have a score to settle with them as well, so let us go with him." Both the Hebijo girls and the Swamp Trio nods in agreement, except for Airi.

"Very well then, Vile." Sigma nods in understanding. "Baltan, send them down to Earth with Geronimon as well."

"As you wish, Sigma." Baltan acknowledged. as he types on the keypad and sends Geronimon, Vile, the Hebijo girls and the Swamp Trio back down to Earth. "One more thing, is seems my master is here." He turns to a dark figure walking out of the darkness with armor on his body, a black cape and a scar on his hip. "Sigma, allow me to introduce you to my master, Alien Empera."

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Sigma." Empera said darkly "Baltan has told me all about your efforts to conquer the omniverse, but failed nine separate times. So I'll help you conquer the omniverse while you help me destroy the Ultras."

"The pleasure's all mine, Empera." Sigma smiled evilly. "And you've heard right, I've been defeated nine times over by X and his friends. He seems to have a special power that helps him defeat me every single time. That's not all, there's also the matter of Tiga having the same kind of power as the X has."

"I see…" Empera nods in understanding. "I know how you feel, Sigma. I once tried to conquer the Ultras' home world with my army of monsters and fellow aliens until I was challenged to a one on one duel with another Ultra and it ended in a draw. After our duel, I retreated for now and to plan my next attack." He moves his cape and shows Sigma the scar on his hip. "See this scar? This is my reminder of that duel and our draw. Now I'm back and ready to handle anyone that gets in our way!"

"I'm glad to have you aboard, Empera." Sigma snickered darkly "I'll help you get revenge while you help me conquer the omniverse." Then he turns to Baltan. "Before you head down, Baltan. I want to ask you about Geronimon. What kind of ability he has?"

"His ability allows him to revive all the monsters that were defeated by the Ultras." Baltan answers him "I'll have Geronimon revive all the monsters that were destroyed up until now. We'll catch those Hunters by surprise when they see their old friend again!" Baltan does his iconic laugh as he warped down to Earth

* * *

**Meanwhile at Eggman's island base**

* * *

"No! No! No! NO!" Dr. Eggman shouted in fury as he scrolls through the different robots. "None of these stupid robots seem to deal with X and his friends! I need to come up with something more powerful and can match X!"

"How about the one you've been working?" Orbot asked "You wanted this one to match Sonic, but it can also work against X."

"You're right, Orbot!" Dr. Eggman agrees "I need to add the finishing touches to this robot and I'll finally defeat X and learn all his secrets!" On his computer screen shows a robotic hedgehog. "Now Metal Sonic, we'll use you to finally defeat X and his friends once and for all!"

* * *

**At the same time with the Lighting Bolt Society**

* * *

"For too long we've been humiliated by X and his friends!" Willy growled in fury "Now we're going to make him our new evil combat robot and take over this world and the Bygone Islands! We'll storm their home and take X by force and if he doesn't comply with us, we'll use one of his friends as a way to convince him to join us!" The other Lighting Bolts cheered as they got ready to make X their new evil robot and use him to conquer the world.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone was relaxing after defeating Optic Sunflower and saving Trioa Base. While everyone was having fun, Choun was still in deep thought about what's going to happen next. Little does she know, her gut instinct might be right.

"Choun, are you still thinking about what you said the other day?" Ling asked her "About how we should prepare ourselves for what's ahead?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Choun answers her "I can't help but have this feeling in my gut that something's about to happen and we might not be prepared for it." Then they heard an evil laugh as Baltan, Vile, the Hebijo girls and the Swamp Trio warped in. "I really hate it when I'm right." Everyone else entered the room and got into battle stance as they saw the villains.

"Well, I can see that you're all having a good time." Vile sneered. "Think that you're all so powerful because you made it this far? Be prepared to be knocked down a peg!"

"I didn't think that all of you would team up…" Houki frowned. "What are you planing this time?"

"We've been waiting for the chance to finally get our revenge on all of you!" Melona growled. "You been a thorn in our side for too long and now we're going to finish you guys off in one fell swoop!"

"That's what you think, pinky!" Kat countered. "We're not gonna to let you get that chance! We're going to kick your sorry butts back into orbit!"

"Funny how you should say that,,." Baltan snickered darkly "Because we've got a surprise for you that's coming out of orbit!" he gestures behind him as a beam hits the ground and a new monster emerged. "Meet our new monster, Geronimon! Now I'll just step out of your way while I watch Geronimon bring your precious city to the ground! Vile, think you and the others can handle this?"

"Way ahead pf you, Baltan." Vile answers him "We're going to have some fun with them." Baltan nods and warps away while everyone got into battle stance.

"Guys, I'll deal with Geronimon!" Malcolm shouted. "The rest of you can deal with Vile's group! I'll make sure that whatever Baltan has planned is stopped!"

"Okay, we're counting on you, Malcolm!" X acknowledges "If things get too dicey with Geronimon, we'll send in Gen and Matt to help you!"

Malcolm nods in agreement as he ran past Vile's group and jumped off the balcony while holding out the Spark Lens and shouting. "TIGA!" And he was transformed into Ultraman Tiga once again as he and Geronimon got into battle stance.

Tiga charges towards Geronimon and threw a fist at him, but Geronimon swiftly dodged it and used his tail to hit Tiga, giving him small damage. Tiga counter attacked by punching Geronimon three times, giving him medium damage. Geronimon then flick his tail and feathers came out of it. Tiga leaped out of the way, however, the feathers came back and hit Tiga, giving him medium damage. Tiga figured this could be more trouble than he thought and he hoped his friends are having a much better chance while fighting Vile and his group.

* * *

Halfway through the battle, Baltan was watching the fight and started to give Geronimon a command. "Now Geronimon! Show them your true power!" Geronimon roars in response as he used his tail to trip Tiga and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he reopens his eye and they were glowing green as green fireballs appears around him and he sends them into the ground. A minute later, the ground started to shake as everyone was thrown off balance and a familiar golden plated arm comes out of the ground. Then several more familiar body parts started emerging from the ground as everyone were shocked and realized what was going on, the monsters that were defeated in the past are coming back. After the shaking was over, the monsters revealed themselves as Eleking, Melba, Fire Golza, Neosaurus, Salamondora, Black King, Goldras, Neo Geomos and Gagi as they all roared.

"I don't believe it!" Cecilia gasped in shock. "It's all of the monsters that were defeated in the past! There's Fire Gloza, Melba, Neosaurus and Black King!"

"That's not all!" Ling gulped as she pointed to the other monsters. "There's also Gagi, Neo Geomos, Salamondora, Goldras and…?!" She stops and looks at the first monster. "No, it can't be…."

"Wait, that can't be who I think it is!" Houki stammered in shock.

"I'm afraid it his him!" Laura nods sadly and fiercely.

X Zero, Axl, Malcolm and the IS girls recognized the first monster of the group and shouted in shock. "ELEKING?!" Everyone else were confused at them.

"But I thought Sigma killed him at the end of the last war!" Tatenashi gasped. "How is it that he's back?"

"We decided to have Geronimon revive all the monsters that you defeated." Baltan answers her as he made a hologram of himself that appeared all over the city. "Now that all the previous monsters are back, I'm going to use them to conquer the worlds of certain friends you all know, X." X, Zero and the IS girls eyes' eyes widen as they realized what Baltan was talking about. "Now Goldras, show them your new power!" Goldras roars in response as he roared into the sky and a huge portal appeared in the middle of Neo Tokyo. Eleking, Gagi, Goldras, Fire Golza, Melba, Neosaurus and Salamondora were sucked into the portal while Geronimon, Black King and Neo Geomos stayed behind and started to head for different parts of the world. "Vile, we're going into the portal as well! We need to make sure that the monsters complete their tasks and make sure no one gets in their way!"

"Whatever you say, Baltan." Vile shrugged as he glared at our heroes. "We'll finish this next time! We'll see you on the flip side!" He, Baltan, the Hebijo girls and the Swamp Trio were all sucked into the portal. At the same time, no one knew that Eggman, Metal Sonic and the Lighting Bolts were also in the area and were sucked into the portal that Goldras created.

"Our old friends in their worlds are in trouble!" Char gasped. "We need to stop Sigma's forces from doing damage to them!"

"You're right, Char!" X agrees "We have to travel to a world a certain monster is in and stop it before it destroys it!" He turns to Matt. "Matt, you stay here and stop the remaining monsters who are attacking all over the world!" Matt nods in agreement as X adds "Eggman and the Lighting Bolts are sent to the other worlds without warning and we need to bring them back here before they become a hinderance to some of our otherworldly friends!" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Gomora and Red King will help you on your world tour." Malcolm tells him "We're counting on you to keep our home safe with them!"

"It might be tough, but I'll make sure that our home is safe!" Matt nods as he gave his cousin a thumbs up. "I'll keep a close eye here while the rest of you deal with those other guys!"

"Just be careful, Matt." Kanzashi pleaded. "I don't want to see you hurt or worse."

"I'll be all right, Kanzashi." Matt smiled softly at her which made her blush. "I can handle things here while you worry about Sigma's goons causing trouble in your friends' worlds! Just keep my sister safe for me."

"I will." Kanzashi nods "I'll make sure no one will harm not even a hair on their head." As they hugged, X and the gang entered thr portal while Matt stays behind and runs off to fight his own battles to protect their home.

* * *

As they flew through the portal, they were wondering about what world they'll arrive in and what monster they'll be fighting against.

"I wonder what world we'll end up in?" Ling asked "And once we do find out what world we're in, which monster we'll be fighting against?"

"If I had to guess about the monster, it would be Eleking." Zero answers her "As for the world, we'll just have to wait and see what's at the end."

As they got closer to the end, a bright light shines and blinded them as they exited the portal. After coming out of the portal, they found themselves on a grassy plain and looked around.

"So where are we now?" Kat asked "It looks like we're in some kind of field. But what kind of place is this?"

"Maybe if we can head for the top of the hill, we can see better." Astrid suggested. "We might find a town from there." Everyone nods in agreement and head for the hilltop to get a better vantage point. Once they made it to the top, they were shocked to see an old time city with people wearing outdated clothing.

"I think I know where we are." Houki gasped in alarm. "We must be in Momoko's world!"

"Wait, you mean we're in Momoko's world?!" Ling asked with wide eyes. "We're really in her world?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Ling." Houki answers her with a nod. "This is the world where Momoko and her friends live."

"If that's the case, then we better find them." Zero reminded everyone. "Hopefully Eleking hasn't found them yet. We need to make sure that no one gets hurt, including Eleking." Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the city at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

When they entered the city, they were getting some weird stares from the people. Our heroes were feeling a little uneasy from all the stares they were getting from the people. So much so, that some of the younger members stood next to the older members for safety and comfort.

"They're all staring at us." Astrid said uneasily as she feels nervous from the stares. "I'm not liking this one bit."

"It's going to be okay, Astrid." Kanzashi reassured her. "I'm sure we'll be fine. We'll find Eleking and bring him back to our side." Astrid nods as they continued to search for Eleking.

As they continued looking around, several people and three animals stepping out of a restaurant with full stomachs. X, Zero and the IS girls recognized them except for the Sarashiki sisters.

"Hey, it's Momoko!" Ling beamed happily.

"You're right, it is her!" Cecilia agrees "Let's go see her!" Everyone runs up to greet Momoko and her friends.

"Everyone, great to see you again!" Momoko smiled as she shook X's hand. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" She then noticed some people umfamilair to her. "And more importantly, who are your new friends?"

"It's a long story, Momoko." Houki answers her with a smile. "But it's great to see all of you again."

"So what's going on, guys?" Ringo asked them "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You could say that." X answers her "We're trying to find someone around here. Think that any of you have seen him?" Before they could answer X, a loud stomping sound and everyone lose their balance. Coming from behind the mountain is Eleking as he starts destroying the city.

"Whoa, where did that monster come from?!" Orihime gasped in shock "I didn't even sense that thing was behind the mountain!"

"It's Eleking!" Malcolm tensed. "He's going to destroy the city!"

"You know that monster?" Suika asked while looking at him. "That's the one you guys were looking for?"

"That's right." Malcolm answers her "We were looking for him because he was sent here to destroy your world!"

"If that's the case." Orihime frowned as she got her weapon ready. "Then we're just gonna have to take this guy down!" Just as Momoko, her animal guardians Orihime and the Celestial Maidens got into battle stance, Malcolm jumps in their way to stop them before they could attack. "Kid, why are you getting in our way? Back off before we hurt you!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt Eleking!" Malcolm reasoned. "It's not him that's destroying the city, it's someone controlling him! Believe me, he's not like this at all!"

"Are you blind as a bat, kid?" Suika asked him with a scowl. "If we don't stop that monster, he'll bring this city to the ground and it'll be on your head!"

"Then let me handle Eleking!" Malcolm pleaded. "I can bring him to our side! Just trust me!" Momoko and her friends were conflicted about what to do until Cecilia speaks up.

"Let him handle this." Cecilia vouched for him. "I'm sure he'll bring Eleking back to his senses."

"If you believe that he can do it, then I can trust your word." Momoko smiled softly.

"The same for me." Ringo agrees.

"And me as well." Karin also agrees.

"And the same for us." Inugami agrees as well and both Sarugami and Kijigami nods in agreement.

"What?!" Orihime, Suika and Maron all gasped in shock.

"You guys can't be serious!" Suika growled in fury "There's no way he can handle that monster!"

"And neither do we, Suika!" Ringo protested. "We don't have any experience with this monster, but he does. We need to believe him."

"Fine, you guys win." Orihime sighed as she rubbed her temples. "We'll let him do his handle that monster." Then she turns to Malcolm. "But if you don't get him under control, we're going in and destroying him!"

"Don't worry, I'll get him under control." Malcolm reassured her. "I'm not going to let him destroy the city." He takes out the Spark Lens and Inugami looked at it.

"What's wrong, Inugami?" Momoko asked him "You looked surprised by something."

"That item he has..." Inugami answers her "I can sense tremendous power from it."

Malcolm holds up the Spark Lens above him and shouted. "TIGA!" And was transform into Ultraman Tiga, surprising Momoko and her friends. He walks up to Eleking who saw him and got into battle stance, but Tiga holds his hand out to stop him.

'Eleking! Remember who I am! You must break free from Baltan's control!' Tiga pleaded with Eleking. Tiga emited a healing wave from his hand as it hit Eleking, he started to feel pain, but he can feel the evil energy going away and he came to his senses. Eleking walked up to Tiga and rubbed his head playfully on Tiga's chest. Tiga petted him on the head.

* * *

After Tiga was able to calm Eleking down, both disappeared in a bright light and Malcolm was returned to normal with Eleking in his arms. Everyone surrounds him and were glad to see them all right, but Momoko and her friends were shocked to see all that happened.

"How did you do that?!" Orihime asked with wide eyes. "You just became that giant and everything! And now, that monster's tiny! How did that happen?"

"Sorry if I scared any of you, but I had to." Malcolm answers her "That was Ultraman Tiga, a giant warrior of light that protects the Earth from monsters and aliens."

"And that item you used." Ringo asked "That was what you used to become that giant?" Malcolm nods. "And that creature in your arms. Isn't it that monster you fought? How did it became so small?"

"Yeah, it's Eleking or should I say, Rimu Eleking." Malcolm answers her "This is what he really is, a kind and friendly monster that everyone loves." Rimu Eleking chips in agreement and most of the girls were overcome by cuteness of Rimu Eleking while Malcolm, X, Zero, Axl and the IS girls were happy to see him again.

* * *

Moment later, everyone hanging out with Momoko and her group to catch up on what has happened since the second war while the city was being rebuilt from Eleking's attack.

"So what's been going on after we left your world?" Momoko asked them.

"Well, we've been fighting Sigma for nine wars now." Houki answers her "Now that we're on the last war, this could be the final time we fight Sigma."

"Wait, you mean Sigma's still trying to take over the omniverse?!" Ringo asked in shock.

"Yeah, he still is." Ling answers her with a frown. "He's even got some help in some of the other wars. Now we're fighting his new allies in this war."

"I also noticed that there's two more in your group." Karin asked, looking at Tatenashi and Sarashiki. "How did you meet them?"

"We met them during the third war. They're good friends of ours from the IS era" Cecilia answers her "Their names are Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki. Sigma brainwashed them to fight us after he found them. We were able to save them and they've been with us ever since."

"I see." Inugami nods as he looked at the others. "So what about the rest them with you? They don't look familiar to me."

"They're our friends in this war." X answers him "They're helping us in this war against Sigma." X begins to introduce their otherworldly friends of Arc 10. "This is Axl, we met him in the last war when he was on the run from Red Alert, another Maverick hunting group. We helped him stop Red Alert and he became one of the Maverick Hunters. Then there's Malcolm, we met him when the monsters first attack. We've been helping him find his uncle until we found out that he was the cause of their family having a bad reputation because he wanted Malcolm out of the way and revenge on Malcolm's grandfather, Houki's sister and Dr. Light." Then he turns to the rest of the group. "Now for everyone else, these two are Pokemon Trainers named Randy and Alec. They come from the Unova Region in their world."

"What are these Pokemon Trainers?" Kijigami asked confusedly.

"Allow us to show you guys." Alec answers her as he and Randy brought out their Pokeballs and threw them into the air as their Pokemon emerged. "These are called Pokemon. They're creatures that lives in our world. You can find them roaming the land, flying the skies and swimming in the oceans. We're called Pokemon Trainers because we train Pokemon to be friends, partners and family. We help and support each other during rough times."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Momoko beamed. "These Pokemon are just incredible!"

"I'm glad you like them." X smiled before continuing. "This here is Reina and her group. In their world, they fight in a tournament called the Queen's Blade to see who's the top fighter and rule the capital. They all have their different reasons to enter the tournament and become the queen. Then there's Kan'u and her group, they come from an alternate version of the Han Dynasty and are now helping us in this war. There's also Asuka and her friends helping us in this war. We managed to save Homura from Sigma's control, but now we still have to save her friends as well. Then there's Negi Springfield and his students, they had their world taken from them by two monsters, but Malcolm was able to bring one of them to our side while the other one was defeated. There's Louise and her group. Like Negi and his students, their world was also taken from them, but from one of Sigma's allies. Now we're helping them take back their worlds from Sigma. This is Dr. Shion Uzuki, KOS-MOS and MOMO, they're from a universe in the future and they're at war with an alien race called the Gnosis. And finally, this is Sticks the Badger, she may be paranoid, but she is a valuble asset to the team. She's from a world called Bygone Island."

"That's just terrible!" Karin growled in fury. "Sigma's just out of control now! He even had one of his allies and two monsters take their worlds from them!"

"That's why this war could be the last time we face Sigma!" Houki nods. "We're going to make him pay for taking the worlds from our friends."

"Now let's not worry about that, Houki." Guiche calmed her down as he looked at the Celestial Maidens with a perverted smirk. "Let's focus more on how lovely you ladies are. How about all of you come with me for a night of the town." Then Monmorency, Orihime and Suika had angry veins and started clobbering him.

"You idiot playboy!" Momorency growled in fury as she stamps her feet down on Guiche. "How could you flirt with other girls in front of me?!"

"I would never go out with a pervert like you!" Orihime snapped in fury.

"You are so dead for trying to flirt with us…" Suika threaten.

"I can't believe him." Cecilia muttered in disgust as she shook her head in disproval at Guiche's actions. "Leave it for him to flirt with other girls like that. He definitely deserved all that."

"Anyway, back on topic." X chuckled nervously "Last, but not least is Gen. We found him on a hidden island off the coast of the Bahamas where he was living on from Phantom Task. He was experimented on to be a living weapon to counter the IS and take over Japan. So Erika took him away from their base and kept him safe until they found them. She had to put him suspended animation until we found him and brought him as one of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Gen." Momoko bowed her head in apology. "Being turned into a weapon just to help them take over Japan."

"It's all right." Gen smiled softly. "They helped me realized that my surrogate mother was right to put me in suspended animation and now, I'm helping them in this war against Sigma."

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

Momoko and Houki were shopping at one of the stores that wasn't destroyed by Eleking. While looking around, Houki finds a small charm and buys it.

"Houki, what's that charm you bought?" Momoko asked "Who's that for?"

"It's for someone very special to me." Houki answers her with a smile. "He helped me overcome my past regrets with my sister and stood up for me against one of our enemies. He also comforted me when I was depressed and I fell in love with him."

"That's wonderful, Houki!" Momoko closed her eyes and smiled. "I can see a bright future with you and him! So what's he like?"

"Well, he's really a kind person." Houki begins to answer her "His smile is really cute, he can lift anyone's spirits when they're feeling down. He's also a skilled fighter and a prince to Nobunaga's kingdom."

"Wow, you really snagged a good one!" Momoko giggled. "I'm sure he'll like the present you got for him."

"Yeah, me too." Houki agrees "I want to give him something as a way to thank you for everything he's done for me."

* * *

Not long after, X and the gang returned to the place where they've arrived with Momoko and her group with them as the portal appeared.

"So you guys really have to go?" Ringo asked with a despondent expression. "I thought we could've had more fun together."

"Believe us, so do we." Char answers her "But we have to continue on our mission to stop Sigma's forces before they can do any harm to the other worlds."

"I hope we'll meet again, everyone." Karin smiled as she waved. "I really want to spend more time with you."

"I'm sure we'll meet again." Ling grinned as she gave her a thumbs up. "We can meet after we finally defeated Sigma once and for all!"

"We'll be looking forward to that day." Orihime smiled back. "We'll be seeing all of you soon enough."

X and the gang nods in agreement as they entered the portal and were heading for the next world.

* * *

Once they've entered the portal, our heroes flew through the portal as they were heading for the next world. At the the end of the tunnel, a bright light occurred and they landed on another grassy field, but they were also next to the ocean.

"So where are we now?" Kat asked "I can tell we're near the ocean, but what is this place?"

"We might see where we are if we followed this road." Zero answers her "Let's see where it leads to." Everyone nods in agreement and followed down the road.

Halfway down the road, they heard a loud sound in the sky to find it, but saw nothing. Then they continued on until saw a castle by the sea and eleven people landing on the runway of the castle that stretches to the ocean. X, Zero and the IS girls instantly recognized them and runs towards the castle. Once they've reached the hanger at the base of the castle, the Strike Witches saw the X-Squad and they were just as excited to see them again as they ran up to greet them.

"Guys, it's so good to see all of you again!" Yoshika beamed as she hugged X. "It's been way too long sine we last met!"

"It sure has been too long, Yoshika." X smiled as he patted her on the head. "I can see your all still doing well."

"It was all thanks to you and your team, X." Mio smiled as she shook X's hand. "From all our battles in your world, we've been using our experiences to continue our fight against the Neuroi and save Britannia. Now we're trying to save Romagna from them."

"That's good to hear, Mio." Zero nods. "I'm sure your team will save Romagna from the Neuroi, that I can promise you."

"We're grateful for your words, Zero." Minna bowed her head in gratitude "I'm sure we'll be able to stop the Neuroi once and for all." Then she looks behind Zero and saw people she hasn't' met before. "I can see you have new members in your group. How about we all head upstairs so that you can introduce us to them and tell us all about your adventures?" Everyone nods in agreement and headed upstairs from the hanger to the siting room.

* * *

Meanwhile out at sea, a Navy battle ship was making rounds and heading back to shore until they got something on the radar.

"Sir, I'm picking up an unknown single!" The navigator reported. "It's heading straight for us!"

"Is it a Neuroi?" The Admiral asked.

"No, I'm not getting any readings of a Neuroi!" The navigator answers him "It's too organic! It's flying over us right now!"

Everyone in the fleet looks up and saw a massive shadow flying overhead and the fleet was destroyed in a matter of minutes, there were no survivors. The massive shadow flies away into the sky and heads for a new destination, Rome.

* * *

Back at the castle, everyone in the X-Squad has introduced themselves to the Strike Witches as they introduced themselves to the new X-Squad members as well. Although Barkhorn seems to be more drawn to Alec, almost like he reminded her of her little sister.

"So Sigma's still trying to take over the omniverse?" Minna asked with a frown. "I supposed it was only a matter of time before he showed up again. Now he's got even more help from other worlds, he'd rise again."

"Can't that guy just ever give up?" Shirley groaned. "He's been trying to take over the omniverse and it's really starting to get annoying!"

"Believe me when I say this could be the last time we face Sigma." X answers her "This war just might be his last and we'll finally be rid of him once and for all."

"So what's the real reason you're in our world." Barkhorn asked "I'm sure you're not just here for a visit." Before anyone could answer her, Mio's subordinate walks into the room and salutes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, Major. But we have a situation." The subordinate frowned. "A Navy fleet off the coast of the Pacific was just attacked by something." Everyone gasped in shock.

"What attacked the fleet?" Mio asked "Was it a Neuroi?"

"I'm afraid it wasn't a Neuroi this time, Major." The subordinate answers her. "When we got their distress call, they said it was too organic to be a Neuroi. We lost the transmission and there was nothing after that."

"What about the crew?" Mio asked again "Were there any survivors?" Her subordinate just went silent as he shook his head no. Everyone was in horror of the news. "Where was this thing heading?"

"We've traced its flight path and discovered its destination." The subordinate answers her. "It's heading for Rome." Everyone gasped in shock again, but Lucchini was shocked the most.

"Then we'd better head for Rome!" Minna issued "We're going to make this fiend pay for those soldiers' lives! We'll save Rome from his rampage in honor of those brave men!"

"Yes, ma'm!" The Strike Witches saluted.

"We're going with you!" X offered "We want to help you find the one responsible for those soldiers deaths! You helped us in our world, so now we're going to help you!"

"Then we'll get planes ready for you." Minna smirked in gratitude. "We'll go on ahead. Once we've taken off, your planes will take off after us." Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the hanger.

Once the Strike Witches boarded their Striker Units and had their weapons ready, they took off from the castle's airstrip and flew towards Rome to save it. After the Witches took off, the X-Squad boarded three planes because their group was so massive and the planes took off one after another and flew after the witches to save Rome.

* * *

Later at Rome, everything was peaceful as people were doing their usually routines until they heard the city alarm blaring as Melba swoops in from the sky and lands on a building to crush it. The people started running and screaming for their lives as Melba begins his rampage through Rome while Vile was watching from one of the buildings.

"That's right, Melba! Destroy this city into the ground!" Vile crackled manically. "We'll make this an ideal place for Sigma to conquer!" Melba roars in response as he continued his rampage. "I'm sure this'll flush out those Hunters on time. All there is to do is wait for them." Then he hears engine sounds and looks up into the sky. "Well, speak of the devil. They're right on time. Now time for me to greet them." He jumps of the building and follows them.

* * *

Upon reaching Rome, the three planes landed on a hill that overlooks the city and the Strike Witches landed next to them. As they look from the hill, they were in horror at the destruction of Rome, mostly Lucchini seeing her home being engulfed in a sea of fire.

"This is just horrible." Lyn stammered in shock. "What kind of monster other then the Neuroi could do this?"

"That one could!" Ling points to Melba still rampaging through the city. "That's the reason why we're here! We're trying to stop Melba and the other monsters from destroying your world and others!"

"I see now." Mio nods in understanding. "That's the real reason. This monster is the one responsible for those soldiers' deaths! We must stop him before he brings Rome to the ground!" Everyone nods in agreement and were about to stop Melba, but mortor shells were fired and stopped them in their tracks, it was Vile.

"You're not going anywhere!" Vile snickered darkly as he hovered above them with his arms crossed. "I'm not just going to let you guys waltz down there and stop Melba!"

"Vile, it figures you would be here." X growled "That also means you and the others are also in the other worlds with the other monsters, right?"

"You guessed right, X." Vile answers him "We're going to make sure that the monsters destroy your friends' worlds and make them ideal for Sigma!"

"We're not going to let that happen, creep!" Perrine puffed her cheeks in anger as she aimed her gun at Vile. "We won't let you have your way with our friend's home!" Everyone got into battle stance, but Vile laughed.

"You might want to rephrase that, little girl." Vile countered. "After all, you don't want to harm an innocent bystander, do you?" He snaps his fingers as several Maverick marched onto the scene with a gorilla Mechaniloid holding a red haired girl in his right hand. Lucchini instantly recognized the girl.

"Maria, is that you?!" Lucchini gasped in shock "Don't tell me that creep captured you!"

"Miss Lucchini, is that really you?" Maria asked "I'm afraid he did. He adducted me when I was trying to escape that monster!"

"Wait, you know the Duchess, Lucchini?!" Barkhorn asked her "How and when did you meet her?"

"We can worry about that later!" Zero changed the subject. "Right now, we're at a disadvantage since he has her."

"How right you are, Zero." Vile snickered darkly "Now that I've got full cooperation, it's time for all of you to die!" He orders the Mavericks to fire as they got into position and started charging their blasters, but they don't know that Luxray was behind the Mechaniloid. "So, any last words before I send you to the Underworld?"

"Actually, we do have some last words." Randy smirked heroically. "Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" Luxray jumped on the Mechaniloid's leg and bites it with fangs of electricity to electrocute it and let go of Maria, which it does and gave Lucchini an opening to catch her before she hits the ground.

"You save me again, Miss Lucchini." Maria smiled softly. "That's twice I owe you my life."

"That's what I'm here for, Maria." Lucchini smiled back. "I'm not just a Strike Witch, but I'm also a Maverick Hunter. If there's any time you're in trouble, you can always count on me to save you." She brought Maria back on solid ground and tells her to go hide while she joins with the others.

"That was a lucky shot, kid." Vile growled in fury "But now you've gone and made me mad! I'm not going to let any of you live!"

"Gen and Malcolm, you two and Eleking deal with Melba." X issued. "We can handle Vile while you save the city!"

Both Gen and Malcolm nods in agreement as Malcolm takes out the Spark Lens and Gen holds his Leo Ring on his left hand and shouted. "TIGA/LEO!" And both were transformed into Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Leo while Eleking grew to his normal giant size and headed for Melba which shocked the Strike Witches.

"Mavericks! Attack!" Vile issued as the Mavericks opened fire on the team, they evaded the shots and Kat, Mio, Asuka, Saito and Reina charged towards the Mavericks and made quick work of them.

Mio turns to Reina, Kat, Asuka and Saito with a smile. "Thank you. It's great to have heroes like you guarding our backs."

"Anytime." Asuka nodded with a smile.

"But right now. We got to deal with Vile." Kat frowned as she jumped up and brought her leg down on Vile who blocked it, but Reina charged in and slashed Vile three times with her sword. Vile growled in fury as he fired motar shells at Shirley and Gertrud, but they evaded his shots and fired their weapons at Vile, giving him medium damage.

"Storn Tornado!" X fired the wnd attack at Vile, blowing him back a bit, giving Zero a chance to slash Vile three times with his Z-Saber.

"Why you little-!" Vile snarled as he fired missiles at Yoshika, but she evaded them and fired her gun at Vile, giving him medium damage.

Meanwhile, Melba was trying to get Tiga and Leo, but their dodge his attacks. Tiga did a rapid thirty punch attack on Melba, giving him large damage. Melba fired energy blasts at Tiga, but Leo got in the way and blocked it with his shield. Leo then got out his Leo Nunchuks and hit Melba with them ten times, giving him medium damage. Only 2 minutes and 35 seconds left. Tiga switched to Sky Form and used Tiga Machine Gun Punch in which he punches Melba ten times in one second. Leo then added in another ten nunchuk attack on Melba, giving him even more damage. Eleking fired his electric disks at Melba, giving him bigger damage. Melba growled in fury as he fired more energy blasts at the three heroic giants, but both Ultras put up barriers to block them. "Time to finish this!" Malcolm shouted as Tiga spread his arms upward as he gathered power, then he brought his hands together at the left side. "Ranbalt Light Bomb!" Tiga's left hand cupped, and his right hand opened above it. Tiga then tossed the energy arrow with his right hand and it hit Melba, ending the fight. Melba roared in agony as he fell on his back and exploded.

"W-What?! They defeated Melba?!" Vile gawked as he sees the gang aiming their weapons at him. Vile snarled in fury. "Pah! Fine! We'll finish this in our world!" Vile made a portal to his world appear and he entered it. Tiga, Leo and Eleking disappeared in a bright light and they reverted back to their normal forms.

"Glad that's over it with." Shirley smiled. "All we need to do is rebuild Rome and it'll be good as new once we deal with the Neuroi on a regular basis." Suddenly, a portal leading to the next world appeared.

"Looks like we have to go to the next world to stop the next monster." Shion figured.

"Leaving so soon?" Minna looked at her otherworldly friends a bit sadly, but cheered up. "But your friends from the past wars need your help in their worlds, so we won't hold you for long."

"Yeah. Wish we have time to chat for awhile." Lucchini smiled softly.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again, I promised." Char smiled softly.

"Alright. Good luck, and Godspeed to you all!" Mio saluted, so did the rest of the Strike Witches. The gang saluted back.

"Take care, X-kun!" Yoshika waved. X waved back as he and his team entered the portal with the Strike Witches watching with happy smiles that gave the gang luck on their Universal Mission.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Universal Mission: Part 2 of 6: Slayers: Ultraman Max's World Tour Act 1!**

**A/n: Next time, our heroes arrive in the Slayers world where Ling is reunited with her boyfriend Archie and Lina's group while dealing with Fire Golza. Meanwhile, Matt and his monster team deal with the first of the revived monsters, so stay turned for more updates and I hope you enjoyed the first part of the six part mini-arc! See you there!**


	221. Universal Mission 2 of 6

**Chapter 221: Universal Mission: Part 2 of 6: Slayers: Ultraman Max's World Tour Act 1!**

After X and the gang helped some of their friends in their worlds and bringing Eleking back on their side, they were heading for the next world to save it from one of the monsters or Sigma's forces. But let's see what's going on back in the MegaMan X dimension.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X dimension**

* * *

Matt arrived at Hunter Base to tell Signas, Alia, Pallette and Layer what has happened. "Guys, you're not going to believe what just happened! Baltan has used one of his monsters to revive all the other monsters that we've defeated before! Now one of them created a portal and everyone went in there to stop Baltan and the others!"

"We saw everything on the monitor, Matt." Signas answered him. "And from the looks of it, now the monsters are attacking cities around the world!" Then he turns to Alia. "Alia, show him where the other three monsters are attacking."

"Right away, sir!" Alia saluted and types on the computer. "We're got Black King attacking Hong Kong, Neo Geomos is attacking Paris and Geronimon is attacking London! You're going to have to fight one of them and go after the others later! So which one will you go after?" Matt looks at the screen showing the monsters in their respected cities until he makes his choice.

"I'll go after Black King!" Matt answers her "Me, Gomora and Red King are the only ones to protect this world while everyone else deals with Sigma's goon squad. We're going to make sure this world is safe until they get back!"

"That's just what we wanted to hear!" Signas smiled. "Alia, send him to Hong Kong! Layer and Pallette, you two keep an eye on the other monsters and let him know if they head for somewhere else!"

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted.

"Okay, Matt. You're going to Hong Kong first." Alia gave him a briefing report. "Once you get there, I'm sure that Gomora and Red King will meet you there. We'll keep you up to date if the monsters attack another part of the world."

"Leave it to me, Alia!" Matt saluted. "We'll make sure that Baltan's plan is stopped!"

"Then are you ready for your first solo mission?" Signas asked and Matt nods. "Then move out! You're first destination is Hong Kong!"

"Yes, sir!" Matt saluted and warps to Hong Kong.

* * *

Later at Neo Hong Kong, everyone was running for their lives as Black King was rampaging through the city. Tanks and planes do virtually nothing to him because of his skin is like armor and he just continues on his path of destruction. On the outskirts of the city, Matt warps in and Gomora surfaces from underground with Red King and joined Matt. Red King was shocked to see his older brother back.

"I take it you're shocked to him, right?" Matt asked and Red King nods. "Then we're going to have to work together and save Neo Hong Kong!" Both Gomora and Red King nods as Matt takes out the Max Spark and holds it upward while shouting. "MAX!" And placed it on his left arm to transform into Ultraman Max. Black King noticed his brother and growled at him. He charged towards Red King, but Gomora got in the way and rammed into Black King, giving him medium damage.

Max got out his sword and threw it at Black King, giving him small damage, but Max charged in at super speed and punched Black King thirty times, giving him bigger damage. Gomora fired his Oscliatory Ray at Black King who fired his energy attack from his mouth, both attacks hit each other and caused a mini explosion that didn't hit the city. Max saw his chance and he and Gomora double teamed on Black King, giving him bigger damage. Red King leaped up and drop kicked Black King, making the evil borther of Red King tumble for a bit. Red King then coated his arms in fire and he and Max double teamed on Black King some more, giving him bigger damage. Black King growled in rage as he burrowed deep underground. The three heroic giants use their hearing to predict where Black King will attack, Max and his friends got out of the way when Black King burst out of the ground and tried to attack them. Only 2 minute and 10 seconds left.

Black King fired more energy blasts at Max who was hit by them, but he recovered and used his Max Sword to give Black King even more damage. 'I believe it's time we end this!' Matt said to Gomora and Red King in their minds. They nodded in agreement as they got ready. "Maximum Cannon!" Matt/Max yelled as Max used his finisher combined with Gomora and Red King's attacks to finish off Black King. Black King roared in agony as he fell on his back and exploded again. 'Nice work, you two.' Matt praised both Gomora and Red King. 'Now let's head back to Neo Tokyo and pick which monster to fight next.' With that said, Max disappeared in a bright light while Gomora and Red King borrowed underground back to Neo Tokyo so they can decide which monster to go after next. After reverting back to human form, Matt warped back to Neo Tokyo. The people and Reploids of Neo Hong Kong cheered for Ultraman Max and his monster allies' victory over Black King.

* * *

After Matt, Gomora and Red King were able to stop Black King from destroying Neo Hong Kong, they've returned to Neo Tokyo to pick the next monster. But first, let's see which world X and the gang are heading now. As they continued down the dimensional tunnel to their next world, Ling's bracelet started to glow and was leading her to their next world.

"Ling, what's going on with your bracelet?" Asuna asked confusedly "Why is it glowing like that?"

"I'm not too sure myself." Ling answers her "But I think it's telling me that Lina's world is in trouble! It might be leading us there!"

"Then lead the way, Ling." X nods in response. "We'll follow you and see if Lina and the others need help." Ling nods and leads the group until they reached the end of the tunnel and a bright light shined on them as they exited the tunnel. Once the light subsided, they found themselves in a forest.

"Now where are we?" Homura asked while looking around. "This forest looks pretty dense. I can't see anything in here."

"Ling, are you sure this is where your bracelet led us?" Risty asked "Not that I don't believe you, but how can you be sure this is where your friends live?"

"I know this is where my bracelet led us, I'm sure of it!" Ling answers her "I know that Archie's bracelet wouldn't lead me in the wrong direction."

"I'm positive that Ling's bracelet wouldn't lead in the wrong direction as well." X vouches for Ling. "I know we'll find Lina and the others once we leave this forest." Everyone nods in agreement as X looks around for a path. "Now where do we go from here?" Then they heard a voice calling to them.

"Excuse me, are you all lost?" The voice asked as everyone turned around to see a woman behind them. "If you want, I can help you."

"We would really appreciate that very much." X bows in graitude "We're new around here and not too familiar with this place."

"X, that's not how you ask a lady for help." Guiche tsked, tsked as he shook his head in disapproval at X's actions. "You have to be more charismatic and charming like me. Allow me to ask her." He walks up to her. "We'd delighted for your assistance. How about we have go have some lunch later?" Then the woman got an angry vein and pulls out a mace from her legstraps.

"You little pervert!" The woman roared in fury. "I would never go out with a flirt like you!" She smacks Guiche with her mace and sends him into the sky, only for him to fall back down into the ground. "That's what you get for trying to flirt with me!"

"Wow, remeind me to never get on her bad side." Alec winced and everyone nods in agreement.

"I'm sorry about our friend." X apologized. "I'm sure he didn't mean that. We would still appreciate your help."

"Then I'll be happy to help you." The woman smiled softly. "At least you're more polite than that pervert. I'll lead you and your friends straight to Seyruun, since I'm heading there myself." Everyone nods and followed the woman to Seyruun. "My name is Filia, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Filia." X smiled softly. "My name is MegaMan X, but you can call me X, if you want."

* * *

As they make their way to Seyruun and Guiche has recovered from Filia's weapon, Filia was eying X, Zero and Axl's armor and begins to ask them. "X, I want to know something. What's that strange armor you and those two are wearing?"

"I'll tell you, Filia." Shion began. "X, Zero and Axl are Reploids."

"What are Reploids?" Filia asked confusedly.

"Reploids are robots created to think for themselves." KOS-MOS explained to her. "They were created by Dr. Cain when he found X and based the Reploids from his design. They can also go Maverick on their own free will or a virus."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Filia gasped in amazement. "These Reploids are like metal golems with human emotions."

"Amelia said something like that when she came to where me and my friends are from." Tatenashi commented with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce you to me friends, Filia." X smiled. "Here's Houki Shinonono, Huang Lingyin or Ling, Charlotte Dunios or Char, my girlfriend, Cecilia Alcott, Laura Bodewig, Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki, Malcolm Sohma, Cecilia's boyfriend, Astrid Sohma, Malcolm's cousin, Gen, Laura's boyfriend, Zero and Axl." Then Filia noticed Ling's bracelet.

"Ling, how did you get that bracelet?" Filia asked her "Because I saw that bracelet belonged to Archie, a friend of mine who helped me out with my land's problems."

"Archie gave it to me and he's my boyfriend." Ling answers her.

"You and your friends are friends with Archie, X?" Filia asked while blinking "Are you also friends with Lina?"

"That's right, Filia." Zero nods "Lina, Archie and their group helped us out with the leader of the Mavericks, Sigma. Before he was the leader of the Mavericks, Sigma was created by Dr. Cain to be the leader of the Maverick Hunters and was immune to the virus I was spreading. When he and Ling were sent to an abandoned lab, Sigma found me and we started fighting where I completely overpowered him until Ling comes into the lab to help Sigma, but ends up being traumatized by me. When I was writhing in pain, Sigma took that chance and knocked me out and we were both taken back to Hunter Base where I was examined and cured of the virus I was spreading and X and his friends said they'll be my friends, but Ling was still scared of me. As for Sigma, he was acting strange and left the base until he meets up with Vile, another Hunter, to tell him that Reploids have a hidden potential and humans are holding them back. When Vile decided to join him, he attacked Africa and declared war on the human race while at the same time, making himself the ruler of the omniverse. As for Lina, Archie and their friends, they were attacked by Rainy Turtleloid and helped us during the eighth war and Archie even convince one of our enemies into our side because of a misunderstanding."

"I remembered that a year ago, Seyruun was almost destroyed by what you've described." Filia shuddered. "I pray that this Sigma doesn't attack our world again."

"You won't have anything to worry about, FIlia." Houki tells her with a cool smile. "Me and my friends are from other worlds and we're on a mission to stop Sigma's forces who are trying to take over other worlds of friends we know from the past wars, including this world."

"That's wonderful to hear!" Filia beamed "X, you and your friends are noble warriors of light!" X and Char blushed from being called warriors of light.

"So Filia, how did you know Lina and her friends?" Asuka asked her.

"I'll start from the beginning." Filia begins to explain. "You may not know this, but this part of our world was sealed by a barrier that the mazuko created and everyone in the barrier was trapped for 1000 years. During those 1000 years, everyone started learning about magic and became magic users. Then one day, the barrier vanished because the mazuko's powers over the barrier weakened and everyone inside the barrier wanted to see what was on the outside of the barrier. I met Lina and her friends when Seyruun was sending a peace treaty to the outer world because I needed their help on a terrible prophecy. So in order for me to tell them about the prophecy, I had to test them to see if they can handle what's in the outer world. You see, I'm a priestess for the Temple of the Fire Dragon King and the Supreme Elder wanted me to find a powerful warrior to combat this evil that was going to destroy the world."

"Which was Lina, right?" Ling asked her.

"No, she was a stand in for someone else." Filia answers her and everyone anime fell except for KOS-MOS. "Who we really wanted was her older sister, Luna. But she was busy with her part time job and had Lina take her place. Back on topic, after I explained to them about this evil and it could destroy the world, we headed for the Temple of the Fire Dragon to meet with the Supreme Elder. While on our way to the temple, we've encountered a man named Valgaav and his two beastmen lackeys, Gravos and Jillas. They were looking for Gourry's Sword of Light, Gorun Nova, along with the rest of the Dark Star weapons that we were also searching for. When we arrived at the Temple of the Fire Dragon, Almayce came to the temple to steal Gourry's sword and the Supreme Elder agreed to let him take the sword until Valgaav attacked the temple and revealed himself to be an Ancient Dragon. He also claims that my people, the Golden Dragons, were the ones responsible for his people being slaughtered and I didn't believe him at first until we found a temple that was turned into a tomb for the Ancient Dragons. We also learned that Almayce never wanted to destroy the world, but wanted to save his world called the Overworld because of the Dark Lord, Dark Star. When we found all of the Dark Star weapons, we were able to destroy Dart Star and saved the world from being destroyed, Valgaav, who was killed by Dark Star, was brought back as a baby Ancient Dragon and I took care of him to make sure he won't go through the same fate ever again. He's now living with me in my pottery shop with Gravos and Jillas."

"Wow, that's quite the story, Filia." Reina whistled while looking down despondently. "I feel bad for Valgaav… Having his people being slaughtered and wanting revenge on the ones responsible. Why did the Golden Dragons attacked and killed the Ancient Dragons, anyway?"

"Because the Golden Dragons deemed the Ancient Dragons too dangerous and decided to kill them all." Filia answers her "For the time, I thought what my people did was right, but after seeing from the past Ancient Dragon elders about their massacre, I know realized what my people did was wrong. When two more Overworlders came to our world, they were able to destroy my people with no effort and after seeing all of them die, I now realized that must've been how Valgaav felt when he saw his people being slaughtered before his eyes."

"Your people had no right to slaughtered all of Valgaav's people!" Tatenashi fumed. "What made them think that they could just wipe out another dragon race?"

"According to the Supreme Elder, it was all in the name of justice." Filia answers her while looking down despondently. "He saw the Ancient Dragons as too powerful and ordered the other Golden Dragons to wipe them out, but I was still only a little girl at the time. When Valgaav was killed by Dark Star, he used Dark Star's powers to finally kill the Supreme Elder and I'm the last of the Golden Dragons."

"What your people did was not justice, it was injustice..." Zero frowned. "Your Supreme Elder was nothing more than an extremist and made it look like what he did was right. He slaughtered another race and permamently tormented Valgaav for what he calls justice!"

"I know…" Filia lowered her head despondently. "What my people did was wrong. I am taking care of the baby Valgaav to redeem my race for the mass masacre of the Ancient Dragons. So that way, something like that in the past won't happen in the futre ever again."

"Well, as long as you learn the error of the ways and fix them, that's okay." Axl smiled. "We can't be filled with regret for the rest of our lives, we have to fix our mistakes and mend the wounds as they always say."

"Thank you, Sir Axl." Filia smiled softly. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

After walking for half an hour through the forest, Filia led our heroes out of the forest and into a clearing that overlooks the newly rebuilt Seyruun. Everyone gasped in amazement at the city of Seyruun.

"There it is, everyone. This is Seyruun." Filia smiled as the gang stood on the hill overlooking Seyruun. "Ever since it was attacked a year ago, it's finally getting back on its feet. Thanks to Lina and her friends, Seyruun was rebuilt and everyone's happy again."

"Wow, so that's where Amelia lives?" Astrid gasped in awe. "Then she must be a real princess!"

"That she is, young one." Filia answers her with a smile "Her father, Prince Philionel, is the ruler of Seyruun and he's a pacifist. He would rather avoid a fight, but can hold his own if he has no other choice."

"She told me that her father was a kind person." Char gasped in awe. "My father was never like that. He only wanted me to steal valuable information from the IS Academy to save his company from bankruptcy. I was sent there as a spy until I met Ichika and the others. He said he would protect me from my father and I fell in love with him. When we later found out he died a hero, I ended falling in love with X-kun."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Char." Filia gave her condolsens, "I'm glad that you and X are together. I can definitely see a bright future with you two."

"Thank you, Filia." Char smiled cheerfully. "I'm happy to have met X and he became my boyfriend."

"I'm sure that Lina and the others will be surprised to see you guys again." Filia smiled back. "Let's head down to Seyruun and go meet them." Everyone nods in agreement and walked down the hill for Seyruun.

* * *

Once they've entered Seyruun, everyone was amazed to see all the people being every lively and were happy to have their city back to normal. They were all greeted by the citizens of Seyruun and they greeted them back.

"Looks like Amelia really did brought her kingdom back on its feet." Houki smiled. "I'm glad she was to achieve her goal. I wonder how her and the others are doing?" Before anyone could answer her, there was a loud explosion and someone using a fireball at another person for ruining her lunch.

"FIREBALL!" Lina shouted as she casted her spell at a random person. "That'll teach you to mess with an innocent girl's lunch, you jerk!"

"Who's the innocent one here, Lina?" Gourry asked with a disappointed frown. "You're the one that just blew her top off and went on a rampage."

"He's right, Lina." Zelgadis agrees "It's no wonder you have such a bad reputation of being so destructive. You can't seem to keep yourself calm."

"That's right, Miss Lina!" Amelia also agrees while shaking her head in disapproval at Lina's behavior "You're the one that always makes a scene and everyone gets hurt! Need I remind you how you destroyed part of my kingdom with your Dragon Slave when those two mazuko made that chunk of land fall?"

"Did you have to go back there, Amelia?!" Lina growled. "I was only trying to save Seyruun before it was crushed by that chunk of land! I casted the Dragon Slave a little too powerful and it destroyed a part of Seyruun. I wasn't trying to destroy your kingdom."

"And yet, people now remember you as the girl that destroyed Seyruun." Archie frowned with a sigh. "That's another bad reputation to add to the list."

"Well, I can tell you're just as lively as ever, Lina." X smiled nervously. "I guess somethings never change with you." Lina and her friends noticed X and the gang and gasped in shock and happiness.

"Hey, you guys! When did you all get here?" Lina waved. "How's it been going on with all of you?"

"I didn't think we would see you all again!" Amelia beamed as she and her friends ran up to them. "It's so great to see all of you again!"

"Ling, I can't believe you're really here!" Archie gasped happily as he and Ling hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheeks. "It really is you!"

"Yeah, it''s me Archie." Ling smiled warmly at him. "Your mother's bracelet led us to your world and here we are. We're on a mission to stop Sigma's forces from destroying your world and several others as well."

"You can tell us when we get to the castle." Amelia told her. "I told my father all about you and he would love to meet all of you." Everyone nods in agreement and followed Amelia to her castle. "So Miss Filia, how did you meet with Mr. X and everyone?"

"I met them while on my way to Seyruun." Filia answers her "They told me that they were friends with you and I was more than happy to help friends of yours."

"Yeah. We should have sent you a letter about the adventurers we have in X's world." Gourry rubbed the back of his head nervously with a meek smile. "We were busy rebuilding Seyruun that we forgot to give everyone we know some catching up."

"It's okay, Gourry. Things like that happened." Filia smiled softly.

* * *

When our heroes arrived at the castle, they've entered the throne room and were greeted by a man siting on his throne and Amelia runs up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Amelia greeted. "And I've also brought the people I told you about!"

"I'm honored to meet all of you." Prince Philional smiled softly. "My daughter has told me many stories about you. I'm grateful you were able to stop the one that destroyed our kingdom."

"We were glad to help, your highness." X bowed lightly so did his friends. "Your daughter and her friends helped us against Sigma and now, we're here to return the favor."

"I noticed you have more new members in your group, X." Zelgadis looked at the new members of X's team. "What's been going on in your world?"

"Well, a lot has happened since you guys left." Ling answers him with a frown. "Sigma's still trying to conquer the omniverse and now, he's got a new plan."

"And this plan of his involves you all being in our world, right?" Phil asked and everyone nods. "So tell us, what's this plan your enemy, Sigma, has for all the other worlds?" Before anyone could answer, a guard comes into the throne room and was frantic about something.

"Your highness, we've got an emergency!" The guard panicked. "There's a giant monster coming in from the forest and it's entering the city!"

"What?! Show me this monster!" Phil demanded and the guard leads them outside of the castle. When they got outside, there was Fire Golza destroying Seyruun while all of the people were running for their lives. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. There really is a giant monster…" Phil muttered.

"That's the reason where here!" Axl told him "Sigma had one of his allies use one of their monsters to revive all the past monsters we've defeated and send them to other worlds!"

"So that's the reason you're all here." Phil nods in understanding. "You're all trying to stop these monsters from destroying the other worlds of your friends, including our world."

"Your highness, what should we do?" The guard asked in worry. "What are we going to do about that monster?"

"Evacuate all the people!" Phil answers him "We need to get them out of harm's way and let my daughter's friends handle this! They've got more experience in fighting this monster than us!"

"W-What about our city?" The guard stammered. "We just restored it to its former glory! You're just going ti let it fall again?"

"Are you even listening to yourself, man?!" Phil shouted back "The people are this kingdom's future, not its building! Send all your men down there and evacuate all the citizens! Even if Seyruun falls again, we can rebuild it again!"

"Y-Yes, my lord!" The guard saluted. "I'll send all my best men to help the people evacuate."

"Then I'll join you later. Make sure that everyone is safe and sound." Phil smiled heroiucally. as the guard bows and leaves. "It would seem that our time of peace is over once again. However, that doesn't mean we'll let this monster have his way with our kingdom! I assume that you all have a plan to handle that monster?"

"Leave it to us, your highness." Malcolm reassured him. "We can take care of Fire Golza while you get your people to safety." He takes out the Spark Lens and turns to Gen. "You ready for this, Gen?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Gen answers him "We'll take out Fire Golza and save Seyruun!" He holds out his left hand with the Leo Ring and shouted. "LEO!" And he transformed into Ultraman Leo.

Malcolm holds the Spark Lens upwards and shouted. "TIGA!" And he was transformed into Ultraman Tiga while Eleking grows into his giant size and joins the Ultras to fight Fire Golza. Fire Golza turns around and glared at the three giant heroes and got into battle stance while the Slayers were shocked at what they saw.

"Did you guys just see that?" Gourry gasped in shock and amazement. "They just became those giants and that little guy became giant too!"

"So it really is true." Phil mumbled. "It's just as the legend says, when the omniverse are in grave danger, giant warriors of light would appear and save us all."

"What are you talking about, daddy?" Amelia asked confusedly. "Do you know something about those giants?"

"This was long before you were born, Amelia." Phil answers her "Back when I was a boy, my grandfather would tell me stories about great heroes and their achievements. One such story he told me was about a group of giant warriors of light from a faraway land and they've battled against ginat monsters and aliens. There was also a legend that if the omniverse was ever in great danger, these giant heroes would come and help protect the worlds from this evil with the help of heroes from other worlds as well."

"Lina, do you remember back when we were kids?" Archie asked "Remember when my dad and Luna would tell us about these giant warriors of light? They always said that these giants were great heroes from where they came from and they would always come rescue those who are in trouble!"

"Yeah, you're right, Archie!" Lina agrees "They also said that if the omniverse was ever in great danger, they would appear and save everyone! If what the legend says is true, then the omniverse is in more trouble than we realized."

* * *

Fire Golza fired flame shots at Tiga, but he puts up a defensive barrier to block it. Tiga is much stronger than last time at the aftermath of his first battle with Fire Golza. Tiga switched to Power Form and charged towards Fire Golza, giving him a rapid thirty hit punch, giving Fire Golza even more damage.

Fire Golza growled in fury as he used a fireball on Leo, but he leaped out of the way. Leo then charges towards Fire Golza and landed some chops on him, giving him medium damage. Eleking got his tail around Fire Golza and shocked him. Leo then used used his Wrist Beam on Fire Golza as soon as Eleking let go of Fire Golza. Fire Golza growled in anger as he tried to break free, but Leo lifted Fire Golza up and threw him outside the kingdom. Tiga, Eleking and Leo warped to the fields and charged towards Fire Golza who used his Ultrasonic Beam to hit them, but they stand their ground. Tiga then got near Fire Golza and did a twenty punch attack on Fire Golza with Leo firing lasers from his fingertips to give Fire Golza even more hurt. Only 1 minute and 50 seconds left. Leo then got out his Leo Nunchuks and hit Fire Golza ten times with them, giving him medium damage. Fire Golza growled weakly as he fired his Ultrasonic Ray at the three heroic giants, but they evaded it. 'Time to finish this!' Gen yelled as he got ready to use his signature finisher. "Leo Kick!" Leo then leaped up 1000 meters up in the air and dive kicked Fire Golza, giving him maximum damage and ending the fight. Fire Golza roared in agony as he fell on his back and exploded. Tiga and Leo struck a pose as they and Eleking disappeared in a bright light and reappeared in Seyruun in normal forms.

* * *

After Fire Golza was defeated once again and the three heroes returned to normal, everyone was inside Seyruun's castle as the both Gen and Malcolm were standing before Philionel as he brings medals and his sword.

"Please kneel." Phil commanded as both Malcolm and Gen kneeled. "For protecting our city and bringing justice in our time of crisis, I hereby dub thee Sir Malcolm Sohma and Sir Gen as Knights of Seyruun. You've answered our plea for help and protected our people from a terrible fate. We are forever indebted to you and your friends for saving our home and keeping my daughter alive and well during my absences." Then he placed medals around their necks. "May you and your friends keep the omniverse safe from a terrible evil and may the light shine upon all of you." The people of Seyruun cheered for their heroes as the portal to the next world appeared in the throne room.

"Looks like it's time for us to go." X stated "We have to make sure that everyone in the other worlds are safe as well."

"That's too bad, I was hoping we could send more time together." Lina smiled slightly "But you've got everyone else waiting for you and they'll be needing you more."

"I really wished that you guys could stay longer." Gourry smiled sadly "I'm going to miss all of you."

"We'll miss you as well, Gourry." Char bows in gratitude. "We have to make sure that everyone in the other worlds are safe, but I'm sure we'll meet again. Just keep being your cheerful self and I'm sure we can see each other again." Gourry wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"We'll be praying to you that your mission is successful." Filia smiled. "I only wished I got to know you more."

"I'm sure you'll get that chance, Filia." Houki smiled back. "Once this war is over, maybe we could have some fun and get to know each other more."

"I'd like that every much, Houki." Filia grinned. "I'll be looking forward to that day when your war with Sigma is over."

"I guess this is goodbye again, Ling…" Archie lowered his head despondently a bit. "I'd hope we could've spend more time together, but you have some other friends to save and keeping you here would be selfish of me. And also, are we still on that date?"

"You have no need to worry, Archie." Ling smiled sweetly. "Once we finally finish off Sigma, we can spend as much time as we want. As for the date, you know we're still on for it. I hope you stay as the person I fell in love with." Archie nods as they kissed before Ling returned to the others.

"We'll be waiting for the day when Sigma is defeated once and for all." Phil bows in gratitude. "Good luck and may the gods protect you on your journey to keep the omniverse safe." The gang bows to Phil as they entered the portal and headed for the next world.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Universal Mission: Part 3 of 6: Sword Art Online: Sasuke's Betrayel?! The Curse of Stephan!**

**A/n: Next world is Sword Art Online set in Alfheim Online where X and the gang reunite with Kirito and his friends in their ALO avatars and battle the four brainwashed Hebijo girls and Neosaurous, but a surprise visitor will come and attack the gang when they are at their vulnable states. Stay tuned for another action packed chapter of MegaMan X IS!**


	222. Universal Mission 3 of 6

**Chapter 222: Universal Mission: Part 3 of 6: Sword Art Online: Sasuke's Betrayel?! The Curse of Stephan!**

* * *

After our heroes were able to defeat Fire Golza and saved another world, they were already halfway there as they continued on their mission to stop Baltan from taking over their friends' worlds for Sigma. However, Baltan has other plans up his sleeves as he heads for Naruto's world for a little surprise for our heroes.

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf Village, three years has passed since Naruto and his team has helped X and the gang save the omniverse from Sigma and he used everything he's learned as a way to make his world better. Ever since Naruto went on a three year training trip with Jiraiya, everything was peaceful until Baltan arrived.

"So this is the Hidden Leaf Village?" Baltan asked as he looked around. "If I remember those archives from the past wars, there's a certain ninja that's perfect for dealing with X and his friends. I believe his name is Sasuke Uchiha and all he wanted was power. If I can convince him to work for us, I'm sure they'll be in for a big shock…" While Baltan was looking around, a figure was watching him and hearing him talk. Although the figure doesn't know that Baltan already knows he's there, Baltan said to the figure. "If you're going to attack me, then what are you waiting for? I've literally have myself wide open for you and you don't even have the curtesy to attack? I guess you must be the weakest link compared to everyone else." He sneered. The figure comes out of his hiding spot and revealed himself as Sasuke.

"Who are you calling weak, you freak?!" Sasuke snapped as he got ready for battle. "I'm no weakling compared to someone like X! He's nothing but a weakling!"

"Then how come he's able to overshadow you during your time in his world?" Baltan questioned him darkly "That means you're the real weak one here."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Sasuke shouted in rage. "If had a chance, I could've obtain his power and become even more powerful than him. That way, I will finally have my revenge on my brother for killing my family!"

"Then how about I help you do that?" Baltan offered "I can tell you how you can be even more powerful than X himself. And with that method, I can guratee you will finaly have your revenge on your brother for the death of your family."

"I'm listening…" Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at Baltan.

"There's an item called the Spark Lens and it can make you even more powerful." Baltan explained/ "You're going to have to steal it from its owner named Malcolm Sohma. He's the one with the Spark Lens and the host of Ultraman Tiga."

"I'm liking this idea." Sasuke smirked darkly "I'm going to steal the Spark Lens from this Malcolm and become even more powerful than even Naruto! Where can I find this guy?"

"I'll take you to him." Baltan answers him as a portal appeared behind him. "Once we find him, you'll be able to steal the Spark Lens from him when he's in a weaken state." They entered the portal and headed for the next world to meet with X and the gang.

* * *

**Back with X and the gang**

* * *

In a lush green forest, a bright light shines as X and his friends exited the dimensional tunnel and arrived at their next world. Once the light subsided, they found themselves in another forest, only more lush than the forest in the Slayers world.

"I wonder where we are now…" Ikaruga asked as she looked around. "This forest isn't like the one back in Lina's world. It's more lush, almost like something out of a fairytale."

"This forest does look different from Lina's world." X agrees as he came up with a right answer. "If this world is where Kirito and the others live, then this must be another VR game."

"So this is one of those VR games that you mentioned before, Ling." Kan'u gasped as she and her friends looked around. "You weren't kidding when you said that everything we see here looks real, but they're not at the same time."

"Yep, this is one of those VR games." Ling nods in response. "It brings back a lot of memories of meeting with Kirito and the others, but I can go on without dealing with our worst fears."

"You can say that again." Houki agrees "If it wasn't for X, we would've been broken a long time ago."

"Not to mention saving us from Sigma." Tatenashi also agrees "If you guys haven't saved us, I don't even want to think about what could've happen if you didn't." Kanzashi nods in agreement.

"Let's not think about that right now." Zero reminded everyone of the mission at hand. "We need to focus on finding the next monster and hopefully one of Sigma's followers here as well." Everyone nods in agreement and started making their way through the forest.

* * *

While making their way through the forest and looking around, Alec wasn't paying attention and ends up sliding down a slope into a massive pit. Everyone rushed to see if he was all right.

"Alec, are you okay?" Asuka asked as she and the gang looked at him from the pit.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alec called out to her "I fell in a hole. I didn't even see this hole here and I fell in." As everyone looked at the hole, they found out it was a giant footprint.

"Well, what do you think made this?" Malcolm asked everyone. "Anybody has an idea about who or what made this?"

"Just one, Neosaurus." Cecilia answers him with a frown. "If this footprint means he's here, then we'll need to be on our guard if he shows up." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy. Now can someone get me out of this footprint?!" Alec groaned. "The slope looks too steep for me to climb and there's nothing for me to grab on!" Then they heard a familiar voice.

"I can help you get out." The voice offered. "Just hold your arms above you and I'll grab them to lift you up." Alec did as the voice tells him as another pair of arms grabs his and lifts him out of the footprint and back on solid ground with everyone. "There you go. I glad you didn't break anything."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Alec smiled as he bowed his head in gratitude. "I wasn't paying attention and fell in." Everyone looked at the newcomer with amazed and confused stares, but X and the IS girls recognized her.

"Wait, is that you, Leafa?" X gasped as Leafa turns around to face them.

"Guys, when did you get here?" Leafa asked back in shock. "I didn't think you'd be here!"

"We just got here not too long ago." Houki answers her "Thanks for helping our friend. We were looking for something and he fell in that footprint."

"Wait, did you say footprint?" Leafa asked with a blink and Houki nods. Leafa looks beside them and saw the footprint. "There's another of them, but we're nowhere near closer to it."

"What do you mean, Leafa?" Char asked her "Have you been finding them everywhere else?"

"Yeah, all over the place." Leafa answers her with a nod "We've been finding these footprints everywhere, but we can't seem to find who or what made them. We think it's a special Boss that's roaming around here. I was on my way to a Boss Raid meeting until I saw you guys in trouble and I decided to help out."

"Glad you did." X smiled "Mind you tells about this Boss Raid meeting you're going to?"

"How about I show you instead of telling you?" Leafa suggested "Kirito and the others are already over there. I can take you there and you can see for yourselves."

"Then lead they way, Leafa." X smiled again "We'd like to see this Boss Raid meeting and meet with Kirito and the others again." Leafa nods in agreement and leads them to the Boss Raid meeting.

* * *

While on their way to the town and the Boss Raid meeting, Hibari decided to ask her about the game they're in.

"Hey, Leafa. I want to ask you." Hibari begins to ask. "Is this a VRMMORPG?"

"That's right." Leafa nods "This is Alfhiem Online and don't worry, ALO is nothing like Sword Art Online. In here, if you die in the game, you log out for awhile before you can resume playing again." Then she turns to X and the seven IS girls. "So guys, who are your friends?"

"Right, I guess you weren't properly introduced yet." X rubs the back of his head nervously. "This is Zero and Axl. Axl is a shapeshifting Reploid who can turn into any Reploid or Mechaniloid that he chooses. Zero is the Reploid I told you and your friends about when you arrived in our world during the third war. He's really good with his Z-Saber."

"Also, me and X are now a couple." Char tells her with a smile. "Now I'll introduce you to our new friends." She turns to the new members of the X-Squad. "The one you already helped is Alec and his friend, Randy. They came from the Unova Region in their world and are known as Pokemon Trainers. This is Kan'u and her friends and they came from a alternate Han dynasty and Alec and Randy happen to know them when they arrived in their world. There's also Asuka and her friends who are Shinobi and we were able to save Homura, but her friends are still under Sigma's control. Here's Reina and her friends. In their world, there's a tournament and the winner becomes queen of the continent. While they all have their own reasons for entering the tournament, but they did for the better for others. There's also Negi and his students. They came to our world when theirs was attacked by two monsters sent by one of Sigma's allies. Next up is Louise and her friends. Like Negi and his students, their world was also taken from them, but by one of Sigma's allies. Next is Shion and her two friends. They came from a future world where they'er at war with an alien race called the Gnosis. Last, but not least is Sticks the Badger and she came from the Bygone Island. She's a little paranoid, but she means well and a great friend."

"We've also have a couple more friends for you to meet, Leafa." Cecilia added "There's my boyfriend, Malcolm Sohma and his cousin, Astrid Sohma. And Gen who is Laura's boyfriend."

"Wow, you guys have made a lot more friends since you helped us." Leafa smiled sweetly. "So what's been going on since we left your world?"

"A lot has happened since you and the others left, Leafa." Tatenashi answers her "Sigma's still trying to take over the omniverse and he's even has recruited allies from other worlds to help him conquer the omniverse. We've fighting him for the last nine wars and this could be the final time we fight him. Now he's got three aliens allied with him and they've been lending their monsters to help him win against us. So far, we've defeated two of them and two others they've called in, now there's only one alien left. Now they've came up with a new plan and that's to send all the monsters we've defeated to your world and several others."

"I still can't believe that Sigma's still trying to take over the omniverse…" Leafa frowned as she clenched her fists in anger "That dunderhead just doesn't know when to quit! If this really is the last time you guys face him, I'll be more than happy to see him gone!"

"You and us both, Leafa." Laura agrees "Once we've dealt with his allies, we're going after Sigma once and for all."

"Yeah, that's true." Leafa nods with a smile.

* * *

After walking for two hours, they finally made it to the town where several other players and NPCs are interacting with each other. While looking around, Leafa brings out a menu and pressed on a map icon to show the layout of the town and lead them to the Boss Raid meeting.

"This place is just incredible!" Cecilia beamed as she looked around. "You were right Ikaruga, this does look like something out of a fairytale." Ikaruga nods. "So where's this Boss Raid meeting at?"

"Give me a minute, I'm looking for it right now." Leafa looks at her map until she finds a red icon that says Boss Raid meeting location. "Found it! It's at the center of town. We'll head there now, I'm sure they've probably started by now." Everyone nods in agreement and followed Leafa to the Boss Raid meeting.

* * *

When they reached the location of the Boss Raid meeting, they encountered several other players interacting with each other and waiting for the meeting to start. At the center of the crowd are several familiar people that X and the IS girls recognized and ran up to them with everyone else trailing behind.

"X, when did you and everyone get here?!" Kirito gasped in shock "I didn't know you guys were coming here."

"I guess we wanted to surprise you and everyone, Kirito." X answers him with a smile. "We just got here not to long ago when Leafa helped our friend out of a hole. She told us about this Boss Raid meeting and led us here."

"Well, you really did surprised us." Asuna smiled softly. "We're really glad to see all of you again."

"I'm really liking the new look you guys have." Ling commented "You all have pointy ears like Leafa in Alfhiem Online. You guys also have nice change of clothes since we last saw you guys."

"Thanks for the compliment, Ling." Klein smiled softly "We're just glad to be playing a game that's not life threating as SAO." Then he sees Ikaruga and rushed over to her. "Hello, my name is Klein! I really like you and I hope you be my girlfriend!" Everyone was worried about Klein being rejected by Ikaruga, but she surprised everyone.

"That's sweet of you to say that, Klein." Ikaruga smiled slightly. "But I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. Mostly because someone else has already captured my heart." She looks at Zero and blushed. "Even though he does have someone else in his life, I can't help but fall for him. We can still be friends, if you want?"

"Well, I can go with that." Klein smiled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously "While I'm sad that someone else has your attention, but I'm good with being friends. I just hope I'll find someone for me."

"I'm sure you will, Klein." Ikaruga encouraged him with a sweet smile. "With that unique personality of yours, I know you'll find the love of your life sooner than you think." Klein cheers up and nods.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Guiche whined. "How come he gets off easily while not getting beat up?!"

"Because, unlike you, he's not a perverted flirt." Cecilia answers him "He can be hopeless sometimes, but he's nothing like you, Guiche."

"Hey, would you guys keep it down?" One player asked "They're about to start the meeting."

"Right, sorry about that." X apologized and everyone turned their attention to two women at the center of the meeting room, one taller then the other. One woman wore a kimono that showed her leg and cleavage while the other was more catlike. The tall woman turned to Leafa.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Leafa." She smiled softly. "We had to delay the meeting to wait for you. If you were going to be late, you could've send me a PM."

"Sorry about that, Sakuya." Leafa apologized as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I had to help out some old friends of mine and lead them here. They wanted to see this Boss Raid meeting."

"Well, as long as you and your friends are here, we can start the meeting." Sakuya nods in understanding. "As all of you already know, we've got some kind of secret Boss roaming around the area." She brings up a map of the land. "Some players have said they've seen this thing stomping around this area and seems to be heading for the World Tree. Many players have tried to fight it, but they were completely overpowered by its sheer power and size. They've even said there are four girls with this Boss, so we believe them to be his guardians. We'll face them here, at the foot of the World Tree and compensate for one another. I've also asked Alicia to help with this Boss Raid and bring with her the most skilled players in her Region and I'll do the same. We'll bring this Boss down in one fell swoop and claim our victory for the players that failed to defeat this monster! The Boss and his guardians are to appear at 2 hours, so take this time to strengthen your weapons or change armor!" The players cheered for their leadership in Sakuya and Alicia.

"Kirito, what are they talking about?" X asked him "What's this Boss look like?"

"They say it looks like a red and blue monster with a sail going from its head to the tail." Kirito answers him "A lot of players tried to fight this thing, but all failed. That's why they're holding this Boss Raid meeting, to have all the players work together to defeat this Boss."

"That has to be Neosaurous!" Axl frowned.

"And the four guardians…" Homura lowered her head despondently. "It has to be my friends." Liz looked at Homura oddly.

"Friends? What do you mean?" Liz asked her out of curiousity.

"Homura has four friends of whom we knew." Asuka answered for her. "Homura's friends are under the control of Sigma and we're trying to free them from Sigma's control."

"S-Sigma?!" Phillia gasped in shock. "He's back?!"

"Yup." Laura frowned after nodding. "And that boss that girl was talking about is one of the monsters we fought in the past, hence why we're here. But we'll take this time help you guys catch up on what's going on after you guys returned to your world after the third war."

* * *

After the meeting ended, all the players decided to equip themselves with their strongest armor and weapons while stocking up on healing items. At the same time, Kirito and his friends not only want to catch up on X and the IS girls, but also meet with their new otherworldly friends while Pina, Yui and Rimu Eleking are playing together.

"I can't believe that Sigma's still at it!" Silica stammered. "He just doesn't know when to give up! I'm glad this'll be the last time you have to face him!"

"Believe us, so do we." Ling agrees "That's why we're here in your world, we're trying to stop another plan of his and that's to stop one of the monsters roaming around here."

"I still can't believe there's an actual monster is here in ALO." Silica gulped "I hope we'll have a chance against it..."

"You have nothing to worry about, Silica." Ling grinned as she reassured her friend from Arc 3 "As long we have both Malcolm and Gen, we'll bring that monster down!"

* * *

**With Asuna and Kan'u**

* * *

"So Kan'u, right?" Asuna asked and Kan'u nods. "Do you like Etsou?" Kan'u blushed at the question. "I've noticed how you're always happy around him and he seems to be happy to be around you."

"Well, I suppose I do like him more as a friend." Kan'u answers her "When I first met him, we fought each other to see which one of is superior and we ended up in a draw. After that, I told him about my journey to make our world a better place. I lost my brother and parents to a bandit raid and I was left alone. Then he told me that he lost his grandfather and mother to a bandit raid as well and his arm became what it is now. He was taken in by a group of mercenaries and they raised him to be the best in their group."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kan'u…" Asuna gave her sympathies to Kan'u "I'm sorry to hear what happened to yours and his families. If I was there, I've taught those bandits a painful lesson!"

"It's alright, Asuna." Kan'u reassured her. "I was glad to have met Etsou and everyone. Thanks to them, I've got a new family. We've been through a lot in our world, but we've always came out okay."

"I'm glad to hear it, Kan'u." Asuna smiled softly as she asked Kan'u something else. "How about I help get Etsou's attention? Im sure we'll come up with something that'll blow his mind."

"Thank you, Asuna." Kan'u smiled in gratitude. "One more thing, as a token of our friendship, you can call me, Aisha."

"Sure thing, Aisha." Asuna smiled back.

* * *

**With Leafa, Alec and Randy**

* * *

"So you two came from a place called the Unova Region, right?" Leafa asked and they nodded. "Char also mentioned that you two are Pokemon Trainers. What are Pokemon?"

"Allow us to show you, Leafa." Randy answers her as they bring out their Pokeballs and threw them into the air as their Pokemon teams emerged. "These are called Pokemon. They're the creatures that lives in our world. You can find them roaming the land, soaring in the skies and swimming in the oceans. We're called Pokemon Trainers because we train Pokemon to battle other Trainers, as well as being friends, partners and family. We help and support each other during tough times."

"Wow, these Pokemon are so cool!" Leafa squealed. "If I ever go to your world, which Pokemon should I choose?"

"That's all up to you." Alec answers her "You can choose what kind of Pokemon that suits up better. But in order for you to catch the Pokemon, you'll be needing these Pokeballs."

"I can see that your Pokemon came out those balls you threw." Leafa nodded as she asked "Where can I get those Pokeballs?"

"They're really easy to get." Randy explained with a smile. "You can buy them at shops all over the region. There are also different Pokeballs with different attributes. Take the Dusk Ball for example, they can capture Pokemon as long its night or you're in a cave. The Net Balls are for catching Bug and Water Types, the Dive Balls are similar to the Net Balls, but they're only just for the Water Types. Many Pokeballs can be used for catching Pokemon, but they have different attributes to capture them."

"That's amazing!" Leafa gasped in awe "Each Pokeballs have different ways to capture Pokemon! But how do you even capture the Pokemon anyway?"

"You're going to need your own Pokemon to capture wild Pokemon." Randy answers her "You can get one of three Pokemon from Professor Juniper in Unova. You can choose of three types like Tepig the Fire Type, Oshawatt the Water Type or Snivy the Grass Type. They're for new Trainers to pick when they start on their Pokemon journey once they turned 10 or 14 for us. For you to capture the Pokemon, your Pokemon must battle and weaken the wild Pokemon for you to catch it. Once the wild Pokemon is weak enough, you throw your Pokeball and after shaking for awhile, that Pokemon is part of your team."

"That sound a lot more complicated than I thought." Leafa mumbled but she smiled sweetly. "But I'm sure I'll be able to find the right Pokemon for me and we'll be best friends!" Alec and Randy smiled at Leafa's ethusian and high spirits since it reminded them of their childhood and that what makes forming bonds special, both human and Pokemon.

* * *

**With Kirito and Houki**

* * *

"So Houki, what's been going on since we left your world?" Kirito asked.

"A lot has happened since you all left." Houki answers him "We've still been fighting Sigma for nine wars now and this one could be the last time we face him. The fourth war is where we had to deal with Dr. Doppler when Sigma corrupted him and made a clone of Char from her blood. The fifth war is where two Reploids were stealing the life force from innocent Reploids just to make themselves stronger. The sixth war is where we had to convince Repliforce weren't the ones responsible for the fall of Sky Lagoon. The seventh war is where Sigma tried to crash the Space Colony Eurasia into the Earth and we had to stop him. The eighth war is where we had to deal with an old friend of Alia's after he was criticized for making his creations too powerful and they had to be destroyed. The ninth war is where we met Axl and Malcolm as well as dealing with Axl's former group, Red Alert. As for Malcolm, we helped him overcome his evil uncle when he tried to make their family look bad and making Malcolm take the fall."

"I guess you're all still fight Sigma in keeping the omniverse safe." Kirito nods in understanding. "I hope that you'll be able to win against him once and for all." Then he looks at Houki's scarf. "By the way, where did you get that scarf? Last time I saw you, you weren't wearing one until now."

"Oh, someone very special gave it to me." Houki answers him "I met him during the seventh war and he was able to help me overcome my past regrets for my sister. He even stood up for me against one of our enemies and he helped me realize that even though my family may be gone, I still have my friends as my new family. He gave me his scarf when that war was over and we parted ways."

"I'm happy for you, Houki." Kirito smiled "You found someone that'll be with you forever and will love you for who you are. Like with me and Asuna, I can see a bright future for you two."

"Thank you, Kirito." Houki smiled back "I'm glad to have met him and fell in love with him. He may have reminded me of Ichika back when we were kids, but I now know he's his own person and I hope to see him again once we finally finish off Sigma."

* * *

Once all the players have equipped themselves with their best armor and weapons, it was time to face the boss. At the foot of the World Tree, all the players were waiting for their target to arrive so they can defeat it for all the other players that tried and failed. They've waited for what seems like forever until they heard loud footsteps coming their way and birds flying away from something big.

"Get ready, everyone." Sakuya advised. "We're going to be in for a tough fight ahead of us. You all remember the plan?" The players nodded. "Then get ready, our target is getting closer." As if on cue, a loud roar was heard as Neosaurous stomps into view and all the players got into battle stance.

"That's the monster you guys are after?" Agil asked with wide eyes. "He's a lot bigger than I thought!"

"I can't believe that someone actually sent a real monster here!" Liz gawked. "If this is part of Sigma's plans, then he's really getting desperate now!"

"ATTACK!" Sakuya says as all the players charged towards Neosaurous, ready to strike him down. But before they could even get to him, most of the players were defeated in an instant as four girls lands in front of Neosaurous and were ready to defend him.

"Sorry about that, everyone." Haruka smirked darkly. "But none of you are even worth our time. We're looking for the ones that's been a thorn in Lord Sigma's side for too long."

"Then how about us?!" Axl yelled at them. "If it's us you're looking for, then look no further!"

"It's them…" Hikage mused. "They're finally here. Now we can finally destroy them here and now."

"I've been waiting for this chance a long time!" Mirai sneered. "Now I can show them what it feels like to be bullied back!"

"That goes double for me." Yomi agrees "Now I'll finally get my revenge on all the rich people that left people like me to rot in the slumps!"

"What are they talking about?" Sinon asked "It's almost like they're really out for blood!" Then she turns to Homura. "Did something bad happen that made them how they are now?"

"It's a long story..." Homura answers her with a despondent sigh "Let's just say, we've been mistreated by others and now, we're going to show them our appreciation to the people that did this to us."

"We can save it for later, Homura." Zero told her out of sympathy "Right now, we've got to deal with them and Neosaurous!" Then he turns to Malcolm, Gen and Eleking. "You three know what to do. We'll take care of Homura's friends while you handle Neosaurous!" Kirito's group looked at him confused.

Both Gen and Malcolm nodded in agreement as they got into position while Malcolm takes out the Spark Lens and Gen holds out his left hand with the Leo Ring and both shouted. "TIGA/LEO!" And both were transformed into Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Leo while everyone in Kirito's group all gasped in shock.

"Whoa, how did they just do that?!" Klein gawked "There's no way that's part of the game! How did they became those giants?"

"We'll tell you about it later, Klein!" X interjected. "Right now, let them worry about Neosaurous while we worry about them!" Everyone nods in agreement and got into battle stance until they heard an all too familiar voice coming from Neosaurous.

"Malcolm, my dear nephew…" Stephan's voice said darkly "I thought I raised you better then this. When did you become so hostile to your own dear uncle?"

"No, it can't be!" Malcolm gasped in shock "Uncle Stephan, is that really you?!"

"WHAT?!" The X-Squad gasped in shock.

"I can't believe it!" Tatenashi gasped in shock. "Stephan is still alive inside of Neosaurous! I though he was crushed when Neosaurous fell on him!"

"I was crushed when you defeated Neosaurous!" Stephan snarled. "Ever since I was defeated, I've been wondering around the Monster Graveyard for what seems like an eternity. Then Geronimon's light came and revived us for a second chance to get our revenge on you. Now that you made it halfway, I'm up next to destroy you!" Then he looks at Astrid. "Well, I didn't think I'll see you again, Astrid. Tell me, how are your mother and brother?"

"A lot better after mom kicked you out of the house!" Astrid growled in fury "Ever since you've done nothing but try to make our family a bad name, we've had enough of your power trip! I'm glad that Malcolm was able to put you in your place!"

"I suppose that's true…." Stephan nods. "But now that I'm back and I'm going to win this time!" Then he turns back to Malcolm. "Now Malcolm, let's be together again. I know what I've done to you was unforgivable, but I want to make up for everything I've done."

"Not after everything you've done to me!" Malcolm snapped. "You've lied to me and even disowned me so that you can take over our family! You're nothing but a liar!"

"I now know what I did to you was wrong." Stephan reasoned evilly. "Now I want to make amends for all I've done to you. Let's start over and forget all that's happened so that we can be a family again."

"You really mean it?" Malcolm asked while looking at Stephan oddly. "We can be a family again and forget everything that happened?"

"Just trust me, nephew." Stephan answers him "Would you rather be with a bunch of strangers who'll leave you at a moments notice or your own flesh and blood?" He extends his claw out to Malcolm. "Now take my claw and we'll leave this nightmare for good." As Malcolm reaches for Stephan's claw, a voice calls him back into reality.

"Don't listen to him, Malcolm!" Cecilia reasoned. "He's just trying to turn you against us! He just wants you to listen and not us! Unlike him, we won't leave you and we'll be together forever!"

"She's right, Sir Malcolm!" Renfa agrees "I know what you went through in this situation! My aunt tried to do the same to sister because of how she's running our family and tried to kill her with poison! If I haven't seen errors of my actions, I would've made the biggest mistake of my life, executing an innocent bystander!" Tiga stops his hand and was in deep thought.

"Malcolm, who would you rather be with?" Houki asked "People you can trust or a person who wants to use you to get what he wants? I know it was hard for you before, but now you can finally break from his chains around you! Didn't you want to continue what your parents and grandfather started?"

"She's right, Malcolm!" Astrid agrees "You're the one to bring our family back on the right path! We can finally break our cause of how we were back then and live for the future we want!"

"You can break from his hold on you, Malcolm!" X cheered.

"We're all behind you, buddy!" Axl grinned.

"We won't leave you like he did!" Zero added.

"You can do it, Malcolm!" Ling cheered.

"We believe you can bring your family back on its feet!" Char encouraged.

"We're not going to abandon you like Stephan did!" Laura reasoned with courage.

"We'll always be together, no matter what!" The Sarashiki sisters shouted with determination.

Soon everyone was cheering for him and saying they'll never leave him. Then he feels Leo's hand on his shoulder and seeing Eleking rubbing his head on his arm.

"Malcolm, there's something that both me and Renfa want to say." Cecilia smiled softly "I know I've already said this back in the past, but I want to say this again."

"I know you saved me when we first met and you had Cecilia." Renfa added "But I couldn't help but fall in love with you. Now it's the best time for me to give it to you straight." Both Cecilia and Renfa took a deep breath as they looked at each other and nodded.

"We love you with all our hearts, Malcolm!" They shouted happily. "We'll never leave you and we'll always be together forever!" From those words, Tiga's color timer glowed gold as he did a roundhouse kick at Neosaurous and almost made him fall off the cliff.

"Not going to happen, uncle!" Malcolm growled. "I'm not going to be your scapegoat ever again! I have a new family now and I'm going to bring our family back to how it's suppose to be, as a way to help make the world a better place!"

"You ungrateful, little brat!" Stephan snarled in fury "I raised you when your parents died! I owned you and your life now! You can't just make that decision by yourself!"

"That's where you're wrong, uncle." Malcolm said smugly "You said it yourself, you never even loved me and you disowned me. Which means, I'm my own person and I don't have anything to do with you anymore!"

"Drat, that's right!" Stephan growled in fury as he clenched his claw "I can't believe I didn't think that through! No matter, I'll just have to kill you and the family will be mine once again! Time for me to end this once and for all!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, uncle." Malcolm frowned "Time for us to see which of us will be the family head while the other gets nothing!"

"Helix Beam!" Stephan yelled as Neosaurous fired his attck, but Tiga with his limitless potential activated produced a shield which dispelled the attack. "W-What?!" Stephan gawked as Tiga warped in front of Neosaurous and gave him a thirty punch combo. Neosaurous growled in fury as he lashed his tail at Tiga, but Leo got in the way and did a karate chop on Neosaurous, giving him bigger damage than before.

Eleking fired electric disks at Neosaurous, giving him medium damage. "I should have known there was a second Ultra in my world!" Stephan snarled in fury as Neosaurous tried to condistrict Leo, but Tiga warped in and fired his energy bolts at Neosaurous, giving him bigger damage. Neosaurous tried to use Helix Beam on Tiga, but he swatted it away. "I-Impossible… Could you have limitless potential like that old relic, X?!" Stephan gawked as Tiga did a dive kick which gave Neosaurous even more hurt.

"Now… to put an end to the Sohma Family's troubles once and for all! Zeppelion Ray!" Malcolm yelled as Tiga used his finisher to finish off Neosaurous.

"N-Noooooo! I can't believe this! I was supposed to be the rightful heir of the Sohma dynasty! Not my brother's son!" Stephan screamed as Neosaurous roared and fell on his back, he exploded and that was the last time they heard of him and Stephan.

"ARGHHHH!" Haruka snarled as she stamps her foot in fury. "That old fool inside Neosaurous lost?!"

"No good… We have to retreat back to Sigma's base." Hikage frowned as a portal leading to the MegaMan X dimension appeared.

"Indeed. We need to deal with them in X's world." Yomi agrees with a frown.

"Bah! You grownups make me sick! We'll kill all of you in X's dimension!" Mirai snarled in fury as she and her three brainwashed friends entered the portal and it disappeared.

* * *

After Stephan was finally defeated, his hold over Malcolm has been broken as both he, Gen and Eleking returned to normal as everyone surrounded them and were happy to see them still in one piece as both Cecilia and Renfa kissed both his cheeks and Laura kissed Gen on his lips.

"Way to go, you three!" X smiled brightly. "That's the last time we'll ever see of Stephan! I knew you had it in you, Malcolm."

"You guys were awesome out there!" Liz beamed. "I can't believe that monster had your uncle's spirit. Looks like you three are the winners here."

"She's right." Silica agrees "A lot of players tried to defeat that monster and failed. Since you guys defeated him, now you're the most powerful players in the game.

"Looks like everyone's going to be talking about you three for a long time." Klein grinned. "I can almost see all the praises and fan clubs we'll be seeing from here on out." Everyone was laughing at Klein's joke until they heard a familiar arrogant voice.

"Oh please, like those two losers ever had a chance against that monster…" Sasuke taunted "As far as I can tell, I'm not going to let some nobodies be more recognized than me." All eyes turned to see Sasuke, X, Zero and the IS girls gasped in shock as they regconized Sasuke.

"Hey, you big jerk! What makes you the expert?" Leafa growled in fury "You think that just because you have a massive ego, that doesn't mean you can just stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Wait, what are you doing here, Sasuke?!" Ling asked in shock "I thought you went back to your world!"

"I guess you guys know this punk?" Agil asked with a frown.

"Yeah, we do know him." Houki answers him "He was with Naruto, Sakura and Kakkashi back in the fourth war. He may have been rude, but he was still a valuable ally. So why are you here, Sasuke?"

"A little something I've wanted to do since that war." Sasuke answers her as he charged towards the exhausted Malcolm and kicked him to the ground and the Spark Lens falls out of his grasp. "And that's to use your friend's powers to get revenge on my brother!" He picks up the Spark Lens before Malcolm can grab it.

"You jerk, why did you attack my cousin like that?!" Astrid fumed. "He's already tired from his fight against his uncle! What makes you think that you can just do that, you big bully?!"

"I've wanted revenge on my brother for murdering my family and now, I'll finally have that chance!" Sasuke answers her "Thanks to the information I got, I'll use the Spark Lens to finally kill my brother!"

"You think that revenge will make you happy?!" Kirito asked while glaring fiercely at Sasuke. "It'll only just bring you more pain and misery! You'll only just make everyone around you suffer and their only crime is just trying to defend themselves! Are you friends with X and the others?"

"Friends? With those losers?" Sasuke mocked "I was only in their world because we were hired to kill them. After they've defeated us, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were nothing but saps to even trust them and help them with their war!" Then he turned to X. "Listen well, X. I was only helping you so that I can obtain your power for myself! I wanted the power you had so that I can have revenge on my brother, but I had to suffer through all your stupid talk about friendship, but no more! Now with the Spark Lens, I'll have the power I need to end my brother once and for all!"

"I can't let you do that!" Gen shouted as he glared at Sasuke. "The Ultramen are not meant to help you gain vengeance on someone, but to help people! If you activate the Spark Lens, your hatred will shroud the light of Tiga into darkness!"

"That's just trying to stop me!" Sasuke retorted. "I'm not falling for that nonsense! Since I saw your friend transformed, I know how to activate it." He holds the Spark Lens above him and shouted. "TIGA!" As black lighting emitted and instead of becoming Ultraman Tiga, he becomes a black and silver version of Tiga called Evil Tiga. "So this is the power he told me about? Now I'll find you brother and kill you with my new power!"

"You're not going anyway, you power mad monster!" Gen growled in fury "I won't let you taint the Ultras' light with your darkness! I'll bring that massive ego of yours down!"

"Wait Gen, you're too exhausted!" Laura pleaded. "You haven't recovered all your strength back yet! You'll lose to Sasuke since he has more energy!"

"I know that, Laura." Gen argued. "But I'm not going to let him use Tiga's powers just to make his ego even bigger! He never saw you as his friends and he only wanted X's powers for his one vendetta against his brother, but I can't let him have his way! If he abused Tiga's powers like that, then we all lose!"

"Okay, you win, Gen." Laura nods in understanding. "You have to stop Sasuke before he hurts anymore innocent lives with his vendetta. Just come back in one piece, okay?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Laura." Gen smiled "I'm not going down that easily. I'll make sure he's locked down and it'll bruise more than his ego." He kissed Laura on her cheek as he holds his left hand and shouted. "LEO!" And he was transformed into Ultraman Leo to stop Evil Tiga's rampage.

"So a loser like you is gonna try to stop me from gaining my revenge?" Evil Tiga sneered as he fired lasers from his fists, but Leo evaded them. Leo charged towards Evil Tiga and used his Leo Nunchuks to give Evil Tiga some medium damage. Leo then fired lasers from his finger tips. "Nice try, but you have to do better than that!" Evil Tiga sneered again as he produced a evil barrier and it redirected the blasts at Leo, giving him large damage.

"Gen! Don't give up!" Laura pleaded. Leo heard her voice and charged towards Evil Tiga and used his Ultra Shot which he clasp his hands together and fired a small but powerful beam of energy at Evil Tiga, giving him bigger damage.

"How dare you?!" Evil Tiga snarled as he yelled out "Evil Beam!" He fired the attack at Leo, but Leo brought up a barrier to block it. Leo then did some karate chops on Evil Tiga, giving the evil version of Tiga some medium damage. Evil Tiga then rapidly punched Leo ten times, but Leo stood his ground as he used his Leo Nunchuks to give Evil Tiga some big amounts of hurt. Evil Tiga tried to hit him with some punches, but Leo swifty evaded them and gave Evil Tiga a killer uppercut, knocking him across the field.

"That's it!" Evil Tiga yelled in fury as he used his left hand to use his finisher. "I will finish you off once and for all!" However, Leo leaped up 1000 meters up in the air and used Leo Kick to deliver the finishing blow to Evil Tiga. "W-What?! I have Tiga's powers! Why did I lose to you?!" Evil Tiga screamed in agony as he reverted back to Sasuke and the Spark Lens floated back to Malcolm who grabbed it and sighed in relief.

Malcolm looked at his Spark Lens and muttered "Never thought someone would use your power for evil, Tiga…" Malcolm smiled softly and added "But I'm glad you're back, Tiga."

'Thank you, Malcolm.' Tiga said in gratitude in Malcolm's mind. 'Sasuke was blinded by rage and drunk with power, hopefully, his defeat will set him straight.'

* * *

Once Gen was able to defeat Evil Tiga and reverted him back into Sasuke, Houki wasted no time in handcuffing Sasuke to make sure he won't be going anywhere until he answers them why he did what he did. As for Gen, he collapsed until he was caught by Klein and Agil before he fell over. Laura runs up to him and hugged him for wining against Sasuke and coming back in one piece.

"I don't believe it, how did I lose?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "I had all of Tiga's powers and I still lost?! I'm the strongest ninja in Konoha, but I still lost to a nobody! How did you even win against me?!" Then he was slapped by Zero.

"You need to wake up and see the big picture!" Zero growled. "You think that just because you were chosen by elders in your world, that's no excuse for you to boost your ego! Sponging power off of others is not the way to go and you'd bring shame to the Konoha ninjas if you act this way! How about you tell us why you want revenge on your brother and why he murdered your family?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Sasuke begins to explain. "When I was still a kid, my older brother slaughtered my entire family save for me. He said I'm not worth his time to kill me and told me to hate him and despise him for killing our family. Before he left, he told me to get stronger so that I can kill him for slaughtering my family and I went to Konoha to become stronger. That's also where I met Naruto and Sakura and put in Team 7 with them and Kakashi."

"Until you met my clone and were hired by her to attack us in our world…" Char remembered "Is that about right?"

"Yeah, that's about sums it up." Sasuke answers her "I've hated my brother for killing our family and I've wanted to kill for years. Now that I've got nothing, I really am the weakling of my team."

"Sasuke, answer me this…" Zero begins to ask him. "Do you know the reason why you lost?" Sasuke shook his head no. "Because you wanted to use someone else's powers for your own selfish reasons. X's powers and Tiga's powers are not meant to help you get revenge on your brother, but to help those in need. Dr. Light gave X his powers because he wants a world where both humans and robots can live together in peace. Tiga gave Malcolm his powers because he sees a person that wants to make the world a better place despite how his family was in their earlier years because of his pure heart. They use their powers to keep the people they love safe from anyone that dares to harm them."

"He's right, Sasuke." X agrees "That's why you lost, you wanted to use Tiga's powers as an instrument for your vengeance and lost because of those very reasons. We may help you find your brother, but we can't help you with revenge. If we did, we'll be no better than Sigma or anyone we've faced." He extends his hand to Sasuke. "How about we start over with being friends, Sasuke? You can redeem yourself to everyone back in your world if you help us stop Baltan's plans to take over our friends' worlds with his monsters?"

Sasuke thought for a minute until he answers him. "I'll help you stop this Baltan guy and redeem myself… I've lost my way for a long time, but now, I'm going to make up for what I did. If I ever see my brother, I'll use my own power to defeat him and not someone else's." Just as Houki removed the handcuffs from him, the portal to the next world appears.

"I guess it's time for us to go." Char smiled softly as she turned to Kirito's group. "Now that your world is safe, we'll be heading for the next one."

"That's too bad..." Leafa lowered her head despondently but smiled slightly. "I was hoping we could spend more time together, but you've got everyone waiting for you guys."

"Believe us, so do we." Tatenashi agrees "But we've got to stop Baltan before he causes anymore trouble for the other worlds."

"Even though you're all leaving, everyone here will still remember your actions." Sakuya smiled softly. "We'll make sure that your legacy lives on, even if you're not from our world. I'm glad that all of you were able to help us."

"I'm sure we'll each other soon." Liz showed her business smil. "Once you guys finally defeat Sigma, maybe we go shopping some time?"

"That sounds like fun." Cecilia smiled brightly. "We'll be glad to go shopping wit you, Liz. We might find some clothes you might like."

"Maybe we can also set up a playdate for Pina and Yui with Eleking?" Silica asked with a smile "They seem to like playing with each other."

"That can be arranged." Malcolm answers her with a grin. "Once this war is over, we might set one up for them."

"We'll be seeing you guys soon." Kirito smiled kindly as he shook X's hand. "If you're ever in a tight spot, you can always count on us to bail you guys out."

"We'll be holding you on to that, Kirito." X smiled back. "I know we'll meet again once this war is over." After saying their goodbyes, X and the gang along Sasuke entered the portal to their next world.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Universal Mission: Part 4 of 6: Magical Girl Lyrica Nanoha Strikers S**

**A/N: Next up, our heroes arrived in Nanoha's world to help Nanoha and Fate protect Nanoha's daughter, Vivio from an old enemy of theirs who has a grudge against Nanoha and the organization she works for. They must also deal with Salamondora, Eggman, his creation, Metal Sonic and Baltan who has formed a alliance with the man Nanoha has defeated in the past and arrested him, so stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	223. Universal Mission 4 of 6

**Chapter 223: Universal Mission: Part 4 of 6: Magical Girl Lyrica Nanoha Strikers S**

* * *

After helping Kirito and the others in their world, X and the gang continued on their mission with Sasuke joining them to redeem himself for his actions towards them. As they fly through the dimensional tunnel, they were getting close to exit of the tunnel as a bright light shines at the end. Once the light subsided, they found themselves on the outskirts of a massive city.

"Whoa, that's a big city!" Alec gasped in awe as he looked at the city. "Not even Castelia City's this massive!"

"You're telling me, Alec." Randy agrees "This city could definitely rival Castelia City in terms of scale. I wonder where we are now?"

"If I remember correctly, this must be where Nanoha and Fate live." X remembered/ "They told us that they were part of an organization called the Time Space Administration Bureau. Sometime before they came to our world, they were trying to catch a wanted criminal and were training some new recruits. I wonder how they're doing now?"

"How about we go see them ourselves?" Houki suggested "I'm sure they'll be surprised to see us again." Everyone nods in agreement and made their way to the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

* * *

At the Mid-Childa maximum security prison, five inmates were escorted back to their cells after having lunch in the cafeteria. The inmates were Jail Scagliette and four of his Number minions, Uno, Sette, Tre and Quattro. Ever since the JS Incident, they were defeated by Nanoha and her friends and save her daughter, Vivio, from being used to activate Saint's Cradle. Now they're doing their time for their crimes against the world and for illegal experimenting on artificial life. Just outside of the prison, Baltan warps in and gazed at the building.

"Looks like this is the place…" Baltan mused darkly "This prison holds a wanted criminal named Jail Scahliette and his Numbers. Once I break them out, I can convince them to help me defeat the Hunters while they can have their revenge on Nanoha and her friends." Baltan blasts through the wall of the prison as the alarm goes off and guards rushed in to stop the intruder. Once they've encountered Baltan, the guards started blasting him with their staffs, but Baltan was able to defeat them all with no effort. Once he found the cells, he turns to Jail himself. "You're Jail Scagliette, correct? I've been looking for you."

"That's correct, I'm Jail Scaliette…" Jail answers him while glaring at Baltan suspicously "Was it you breaking in this prison? Why are you here, looking for me?"

"I want to make a deal with you and your associates." Baltan answers him "From what I can gather, you're the man that once tried to use a ship called the Saint's Cradle, but lost to Nanoha Takamachi, right?" Jail and his associates nodded. "How about I help you get revenge on them?"

"I'm liking where this is going." Jail smiled darkly and sinsterly "What are your demands, stranger?"

"Hold on a moment, doctor!" Sette protested. "I don't think we should trust him. How do we know you're not going to betray us like the other Numbers did?"

"If I was going to betray you, then I would let you rot in here." Baltan answers her "I'm giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity to get revenge on Nanoha and her friends. If you want to rot here, then that's your choice. But if you choose to come with me, I can help you get revenge."

"I say we go for it, Sette." Quattro grinned evilly. "I've been wanting to pay her back for ruining our plans! I would've had her if she hadn't used a wide area search!" Uno and Tre nods in agreement while Sette sighs in defeat for being outvoted.

"Then we accept your offer." Jail agrees. "You break us out of here and help us get revenge on Takamachi and her friends. But what's in it for you? Is there any reason for us to help you?"

"I've also want your help in defeating a certain blue pest and his friends…" Baltan answers him "You can use my monster to help you defeat them all in one fell swoop!" He gestures behind him as Salamondora stomps into view and Jail smiled evilly for his vengeance on Nanoha and her friends.

* * *

**Back with X and the gang**

* * *

After the heroes entered the city, they started exploring the city and were greeted by the residents of the city.

"I know I said that this city's bigger than Castelia City, but now I'm that we're inside the city, it's even bigger up close now!" Alec grinned as he looked around. "I never thought I'd see a city that's so massive like this! It's almost like this one sic-fi movie I watched with the villain that owns a massive company with his Magnezone and rules it with an iron fist. It's up to a ragtag group of Freedom Fighters and their Pokemon to save the city from his evil rule!"

"I can see you're excited, Alec." Char closed her eyes and smiled. "You seem to get excited by something like this. You have so much boundless energy."

"That's just him after all, he has so much energy to spare." Houki agrees. "Although, I'd like to see that movie myself. I wonder what it's like?"

"You can watch it in our world." Randy answers her "Or you can go to PokeStar Studios to make your own movie! They encourage all kinds of people to make their own movies from everyday people or amateur film buffs. If you want, we can take you guys to PokeStar Studios so that you can make your own movies."

"That'd be so cool!" Ling beamed. "I can't wait to make my own movie at this PokeStar Studios!" Then she starts thinking about which movie genre to use. "I wonder what I should make? Horror, Drama, or maybe even a Romanic-Action-Comedy?"

"I know you're excited to make your own movie, but we need to focus." Zero scolded. "We need to worry about finding Baltan and stopping him from making trouble here as well. And if we're lucky, we may find Eggman or the Lightning Dolts here since they may try to cause a ruckus other than being threatening."

"You're right, Zero." Houki agrees "We can make movies some other time. If we can find Nanoha or Fate, they can help us around this city since they know this place better than any of us." As everyone nodded in agreement, they heard an unfamiliar voice calling to them from behind.

"Excuse me, are all of you new here?" The voice asked as everyone turned around to see a woman with brown hair, the same hair color as Nanoha's hair, only shorter. "I can help you find your way around the city, if you want."

"We'd like that very much." X smiled politely. "We just arrived here and we have no idea where to go. We're looking for some old friends of ours, Nanoha and Fate."

"Wait, did you say Nanoha and Fate?" The woman gasped in shock and X nods in response. "Then you must be X they've been talking about! It's great to finally meet you in person!" She held X's hand and shook it.

"From the looks of it, you seem to know them as well." Houki figured. "Are you friends with them as well?"

"That's right, I am." The woman answers her with a smile. "My name is Hayate Yagami and I known Nanoha and Fate since we were in third grade. They've told me all about their adventure in your world and stoping Sigma from taking over the omniverse."

"You definitely heard right, Hayate." X acknowledged. "Thanks to them, we were able to stop Sigma in the first war, but now he's still trying to conquer the omniverse and this could be our last chance to finish him off once and for all."

"If I heard Nanoha and Fate correctly, they told me you have some kind of power that even surpasses the gods." Hayate remembered what Nanoha and Fate told her. "If they believed that you can save the omniverse, then so do I."

"Thank you for your kind words, Hayate." X smiled softly. "I'm sure we'll be able defeat Sigma for good and the omniverse will be safe from him. By the way, can you show us the way to Nanoha and Fate?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that." Hayate apologized. "Follow me and I'll lead you to them. I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you again." Everyone nods in agreement and followed Hayate to meet with Nanoha and Fate again.

* * *

As Hayate leads X and the gang to where she, Nanoha and Fate live, she decided to break the ice by getting to know everyone and telling them about how she knows Nanoha and Fate.

"From what Nanoha and Fate told me, you three are Reploids that thinks and acts like a human, right?" Hayate asked and X, Zero and Axl nodded. "And that Houki and her friends are all from the IS era, but were put in suspended animation because of a virus from a terrorist organization called Phantom Task, right?" This time, the IS girls nodded. "But they told me that Zero sacrificed himself near the end of the first war with Sigma. Why is that he's still alive?"

"It's because we repaired him during the second war." Houki answers her "We had to recover the parts to his new body from Sigma's followers, the X-Hunters. They had the parts we needed to bring Zero back in action."

"Oh, I see." Hayate nods in understanding. "And after you've repaired him, you all have been fighting against Sigma for some time now, right?" Everyone nodded.

"That's right, Hayate." X answers her "We've been fighting Sigma for nine wars now and this war is the last time we face him." Everyone nods again.

"So what's the reason you're all looking for Nanoha and Fate?" Hayate asked again.

"We're on a mission to stop one of Sigma's allies, Baltan, from using one of his monsters to conquer our friends' worlds, including your world." Laura answers her "We've already saved some of them and now, we're here to stop the next monster in your world."

"I see…" Hayate nods again. "So that's why you're here, you're trying to stop this Baltan from using monsters to take over the worlds of your friends and ours." Everyone nods a third time. "If you ever need help against Sigma or any adversary, you can count on me to help you in any way I can."

"We're thankful for your support, Hayate." X smiled softly "For what's coming up ahead, we're going to need all the help we can find." Hayate nods in agreement as they continued on their way to their destination.

* * *

After walking for two hours, our heroes finally arrived at some kind of base where several people are working. As they entered the building, two in particular walked up to them to greet Hayate as X, Zero and the IS girls recognized them except for the Sarashiki sisters.

"Welcome back, Hayate." Nanoha greeted. "We thought that something might've happened to you because you were taking so long. What held you up?"

"Sorry about that, Nanoha." Hayate apologized to her "I was showing some people around Mid-Childa. I believe you might know some of them." She gestured behind her as Nanoha and Fate instantly recognized them.

"X. everyone! It's great to see you again!" Nanoha beamed as she went up to hug X. "When did you get here?"

"We got here not to long ago." X answers her with a smile. "Hayate showed us around the city and led us to here. She was right, you would be surprised to see us again."

"Speaking of surprises, how is Zero still alive?" Fate gasped as she looked at Zero with surprise. "I thought he sacrificed himself to give us a chance against Vile and Sigma!"

"I did sacrificed myself to give everyone a fighting chance against Vile and Sigma." Zero answered her "It was during the second war where everyone repaired me. They recovered the parts to repair me from Sigma's followers, the X-Hunters."

"I get it now." Nanoha said, now understanding the reason on Zero's return. "It's thanks to X and the others that you're back on your feet." Zero nods. Before they could continue catching up, the alarm goes off and a brown haired woman with glasses appeared on a screen. "Shari, what's the emergency?"

"There's a robbery happening, Nanoha!" Shari reported. "A man with a large mustache is stealing parts from a storage building! He saying that he'll use those parts to rebuild his robots!"

"We'll handle this, Shari!" Fate frowned seriously. "Give us the location of this thief and we'll stop his crime spree!" Shari nods and gives them the location as she cuts the channel.

"We'll help as well!" X offered. "We can help you in any way we can!"

"Then follow us, everyone!" Hayate agrees. "We'll stop this crook if we work together!" Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the storage building to stop this criminal.

* * *

At the Mid-Childa storage center, an explosion breaks through a wall as Eggman flies out of the building in his Eggmoble with a net full of machine parts.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! I don't know how I got here, but I'm not complaining!" Dr. Eggman chortled. "Even though we were sucked into that portal and ended up here, but I've managed to hit the mother load! With these new parts, I can make my robots even stronger that not even Sonic or X can stop me!"

"You've really outdone yourself this time, doctor." Orbot praised. "I'm sure that not even anyone can stand up to your newly upgraded robots!"

"I'm glad you think so, Orbot." Dr. Eggman snickered darkly "Now let's find the next one and steal more parts for my robots!" Before Eggman could be on his way, a voice shouted at him.

"Stop right where you are, criminal!" Fate warned as the gang ran up near Dr. Eggman and his cronies. "We're not going to let you steal any more machine parts for your evil plans!"

"We might've figured it was you, Eggman…" Houki frowned as she readies her katanas. "Only you would try to do something like this."

"So you and your friends were here after all, X…" Dr. Eggman growled lowly "If I had known you'd be here, I would've send my mechs after you!"

"Whatever you're planing, we'll stop you!" Kan'u growled as she pointed her spear at Dr. Eggman. "We're not going to let you rebuild your robots with those parts you stole! Now drop them and we won't have any trouble."

"Not going to happen, sister!" Dr. Eggman retorted. "This time, I've managed to complete my greatest creation ever! Now prepare to face my ultimate robot, Metal Sonic!" On command, Metal Sonic flies on the scene and lands in front of Eggman.

"Whoa, when did you create that?!" Sticks asked with wide eyes. "It looks just like Sonic and everything!"

"I created Metal Sonic to be the perfect robot against Sonic himself." Dr. Eggman answers her "I've made some modifications to make him a match to X. Now it's time to see if all that hard work pays off. Metal Sonic, destroy them!" Metal Sonic activated his rocket on his back and charged at the heroes.

"Be careful everyone! That thing is speedy!" Hayate advised as she got out her weapon, the Schwertkreuz and yelled out "Atem des Eises!" Hayate used an ice spell to hit Metal Sonic, but he dodged them easily.

"Take this!" Reina yelled as she charged towards Metal Sonic and slashed him, but he evaded her slashes and he punched her in the chest, making her spit out salavia.

"Reina-chan!" Chohi gasped in horror before glaring at Metal Sonic who rubbed his metal nose tauntingly. She yelled out her battle cry as she charged towards Metal Sonic and lashed her spear at him, but he swiftly dodged her attack. Cecilia fired Buster shots at Metal Sonic, but he used a spin attack to deflect them, one of them hit a wall. Nanael was getting angry as she summoned energy arrows and flung them at Metal Sonic, but he evaded them and did a homing attack on her.

"Shoot! This Sonic lookalike has Sonic's moves!" Sticks growled in fury as she threw her boomerang at Metal Sonic, but he batted it away and used a spin dash attack on her, knocking her back a little.

"Nanoha! What should we do?!" Fate gasped as she used Thunder Smasher on Metal Sonic who leaped out of the way and landed on his robotic feet. "This robot is too fast!"

"We have to think of something!" Nanoha grunted as she used Rising Heart to fire some shots at Metal Sonic who dodged them with ease. Houki charged towards Metal Sonic and slashed him, but he swftly dodged her slashes and did a roundhouse kick on her, knocking her back a little. Ling charged in and threw rapid punches at Metal Sonic, but he blocked each punch. Laura stepped in and tried to slash Metal Sonic, but he did a dodge roll to avoid her slash.

"Oh no! That robot hedgehog is too fast!" Hibari panicked, but then, she noticed X glowing a blue aura. "H-Huh? X-kun?" The otherworlders of Arc 10 and Hayate noticed X's glowing blue aura.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Now you cannot hope to defeat Metal Son-hmm?!" Dr. Eggman at first gloated, but he noticed X's blue aura. "O-Orbot?! What's happening to X?!"

"Scanning…" Orbot scanned X and gasped in shock. "It appears X's power readings… are growing at a alarming rate."

"His power level is over 9000!" Cubot exclaimed stupidly.

"Cubot, stop with the DBZ references…" Dr. Eggman moaned before turning to Metal Sonic. "Metal Sonic! Destroy X so I can learn his secrets from his parts!" Metal Sonic charged towards X who switched to his Ultimate Armor and tried to land a punch on him, but X blocked it with ease. "W-What?!" Dr. Eggman stammered as X used a roundhouse kick on Metal Sonic, giving him bigger damage.

Metal Sonic tried to use a homing attack on X, but he warped out of the way and fired rapid fire Buster shots at Metal Sonic, giving him larger damage than normal. Metal Sonic tried to do a spin dash attack on X, but our blue hero managed to block it with ease. X yelled out his battle cry as he rapidly punched and kicked Metal Sonic thirty times, giving him bigger damage. Metal Sonic was getting desperated now as he tried to use a homing attack on X, but he blocked it with ease. "Now, to finish this!" X yelled out as he fired his Ultimate Buster at Metal Sonic which pierced through his chest, Metal Sonic started to malfunction and twitching as he exploded, when the explosion cleared, Metal Sonic's head was left as it showed its colorless eyes, meaning he has deactivated.

"N-No! Metal Sonic! My greatest creation!" Dr. Eggman gawked as X pointed his X-Buster at Dr. Eggman and his cronies. Dr. Eggman chuckled nervously before crying in fear as he drops the stolen robot parts. Suddenly, a portal appeared behind Dr. Eggman and his cronies.

"Look! I wonder if it'll take us to the Powerpuff Girls' world!" Cubot beamed.

"Escape! We must escape!" Dr. Eggman screamed as the portal sucked up him and his cronies and it took them back to Dr. Eggman's island lair in X's world. Dr. Eggman's Eggmobile crashed near the entrance to his fortress, ejecting Eggman and his cronies out of it. Dr. Eggman sighed sadly.

"Cheer up, Doctor." Orbot tried to consouled his creator. "I'm sure we'll get X and his friends one day. Why don't we use another of your robots to attack his city?"

"No…" Dr. Eggman stood up, looking gloomy temporary. "I need to rest for awhile. I'll probabely get back on my feet in about a few days or more…" Dr. Eggman walked sadly inside his lair.

"So, maybe tomorrow or next week?" Cubot asked confusedly, Orbot looked at his cohort funny.

* * *

After Metal Sonic was defeated and Eggman escaped, Hayate and the otherworlders of Arc 10 were amazed how X was able to defeat Metal Sonic so easily with his strength.

"X, what was that power?" Yagyu asked in amazement "We've had trouble defeating that robot, but you were able to destroy it with little effort! How did you do that?"

"That was X's limitless potential." Kanzashi answered for X. "It activates during a special condition like if one of our enemies either hurt or insult us to like how it happened just now. Dr. Light gave X this power from an old friend of his from outer space named Duo. Dr. Light wanted X to create a world where both humans and robots can live together in peace."

"How about we continue this back at base?" Fate suggested "That way, we can catch up on the good times since the end of the first war in your world, X." Everyone nods in agreement and headed back to base.

* * *

Once everyone returned to the base, four people, two teenagers and two kids, were waiting for them and greeted them the moment they've entered.

"Welcome back, Captain Takamichi, Captain Tessterosa and Commander Yagami." The four kids greeted "We're glad that you were successful on your mission."

"Thank you, everyone." Nanoha smiled sweetly. "We've had some trouble, but nothing we can handle."

"By the way, who are your friends, Nanoha-san?" Subaru asked while looking at X and the gang. "They don't look familiar to me."

"They're old friends of ours, Subaru." Nanoha answers her "This is X, Zero and the five IS pilots. They're good friends of mine and Fate whom we've helped in saving their world from Sigma. X and Zero are robots who have the ability to think and choose for themselves called Reploids. Houki and her four friends are skilled warriors who once piloted powerful exoskeletons called ISes back in their era before they were put in suspended animation."

"By the way, Char, I've noticed that your group has increased to seven now." Fate asked while looking at the Sarashiki Sisters "When did this happen?"

"This happened during the third war." Char answers her "They're the Sarashiki sisters, Tatenashi and Kanzashi. They're good friends of ours from the IS era. During the third war, Sigma found them in suspended animation and wanted to use them against us. It was thanks to X that we were able to save them and they've been with us ever since."

"Now how about we introduce you to our new friends helping now?" X suggested with a smile. "These two are Alec and Randy, they're Pokemon Trainers from the Unova Region in their world. They train these creatures called Pokemon and they become friends, partners and family."

"Pokemon, what are they?" Subaru asked confusedly "And what are Pokemon Trainers?"

"Allow us to show you guys." Alec answers her with a grin as he and Randy took out their Pokeballs and threw them into the air as their Pokemon teams emerged. "These are the Pokemon. You can find them roaming the landscape, flying the skies and swimming in the oceans. We're called Pokemon Trainers because we catch and train Pokemon to battle other Trainers as well as being friends, partners and family."

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Subaru beamed with a squeal "These Pokemon are so awesome! Where can I get one?"

"You're going to have to come to our world." Randy answers her "But don't expect catching Pokemon to be easy, in fact, it can be difficult. Not a lot of them trust humans and you need your own Pokemon to help you."

"That sounds pretty hard…" Subaru sweat dropped. "But I'm sure I'll find the right Pokemon for me and we'll be best friends!"

"I'm sure you'll find the one that's right for you." X smiled softly. "Anyway, next up is Asuka and her friends. They may not look it at first glance, but they're shinobi. We were able to save Homura, but her friends are still under Sigma's control. Next is Negi and his students. Their world was attacked by two monsters sent by one of Sigma's allies and they ended up in our world." When Asuna and Tea looked at each other, everyone was shocked to them looking identical.

"Whoa, now that's freaky…" Asuna muttered in confusion. "You look exactly like me. Except your boobs are much bigger than mine."

"And your hair is much longer and you're younger then mine..." Tea sweat dropped. "It's almost like looking into a mirror."

"Let's continue on before this gets more awkward." X smiled nervously with a sweat drop. "Here's Reina and her friends. In their world, there's a tournament going on and the winner of the tournament becomes the queen of their world. Each of them had their own reasons to enter the tournament, but everyone did for others. Next up is Kan'u and her friends. They came from an alternate world of the Han Dynasty. Next is Louise and her friends. Like with Negi and his students, their world was also taken over, but by another of Sigma's allies. Next is Dr. Shion Uzuki, MOMO and KOS-MOS. They came from a future world and are at war with the Gnosis. Last, but not least is Sticks the Badger. She may be a little paranoid, but she means well and she comes from the Bygone Islands."

"Wow, you sure have made a lot more friends since we left your world, X." Nanoha smiled softly. "So what's been happening after we left from your world since the first war?"

"A lot has happened since the end of the first war." X answers her "After the first war ended, we've been fighting Sigma for the last nine wars now and we're on the last war to finally end this against Sigma. During the other wars, we've made a lot more friends that helped us against Sigma, but he's been coming back every time we defeated him. This war could be the last time we can finally end his reign of terror once and for all."

"I agree. Hopefully, you have some sort of plan that will end Sigma for good." Fate agrees.

"Since you've introduced your friends to us." Nanoha smiled. "It's only fair that we introduce you to our friends." She turns to Subaru and Tea. "This is Subaru Nakagima and Teana Lanster, Stars 3 and Stars 4."

"Next up is Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe." Fate introduced her members to X-Squad "Also known as Lighting 3 and Lighting 4. I took them under my care."

"Wait, if both Subaru and Tea are Stars 3 and 4 and both Erio and Caro are Lighting 3 and 5, does that make you the leaders of your teams?" Ling asked.

"That's right. Ling." Nanoha answers her "I'm known as Stars 1 and Fate's known as Lighting 1. We've been training them for sometime and they've just graduated not too long ago."

"But if you're Stars 1 and Fate's Lighting 1, then who's Stars 2 and Lighting 2 in your groups?" Ling asked again.

"That would be us." A voice answers her. Two more people enters the room, a red haired girl and a pink haired woman in a ponytail. "We're the Vice-Captians of their teams. My name is Vita and I'm Stars 2."

"And my name is Signum." Signum introduced herself "I'm Lighting 2. We've been helping then train these four in using their magic for selfdefense."

"Nice to meet you both." X said politely "I'm sure they must've learned a lot from you two."

"Well, these kids tend to be pretty reckless at times, but they mean well." Vita grinned as she turns to Subaru and Tea. "There was this one time where these two went to save Nanoha and Vivio from Jail's ship and were able to get them out." Both Subaru and Tea laughed nervously while sweat dropping.

"But that's not the only reason we're here." Signum stated. "It seems that Vivio wants to see you again, Nanoha-san." On cue, a small girl comes running into the room with a blue wolf following behind her.

"Mama, you're both back!" Vivio beamed. "I was getting bored waiting for you! Now we can go play again!"

"We're sorry, Vivio." Nanoha apologized as she patted her on the head. "We've had to work and put out playtime on hold. Now that we're finished, we can play as much as you want." Just before they can continue, the alarm goes off and everyone tensed.

"Everyone, we've got an emergency!" Shari shouted. "Mid-Childa's being attacked by a giant monster! You must hurry and save everyone before they're hurt!"

"Understood, we'll head there now!" Nanoha nods as Shari cuts the channel. "We have to head for Mid-Childa and save the people from the monster!" Then she kneels to Vivio's level. "Vivio, both your mothers have to go save everyone from a monster. So be a good girl and wait here for us, ok?" Vivio nods and Nanoha hugged her.

"We'll help you stop this monster!" X offered "We have more experience with the monsters. We'll handle the monster while you get the people to safety!"

"Then we'll be counting on you and everyone, X!" Fate nods in agreement. "We'll have to work together to save all the people from this monster!" Everyone nods in agreement and heads for the city.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mid-Childa, the people were running for their lives as Salamondora stomps through the city. Salamondora started to knock down buildings with his claws and shoots fireballs. Watching him destroy the city was Jail, Uno, Quattro, Sette, Tre and Baltan as Salamondora destroyed a highway and continued on his rampage.

"That's right, destroy everything to the ground!" Jail grinned evilly. "Show those fools the consequences for denying me as their leader!" Salamondora roars in response and continued his rampage. "This'll definitely flush out those children and I'll have my revenge on the white mage for ruining my plans!"

"I'm sure they'll be here, Jail..." Baltan reassured him darkly "The screams of all the people will bring them out and they'll fall right into our hands. But I must warn you that if you get too confident, your plan will come crashing down on you if Tiga and Leo were to show up. Also, be wary of X because he has powers that surpasses your own."

"I'm not too worried, Baltan." Quattro said cockily. "If those three ever did show up, I've got a big surprise for them." As they watched Salamondora destroy Mid-Childa, a familiar voice shouted at them.

"Hold it right there!" Nanoha interjected. "You lot are under arrest for attacking innocent people and endangering lives! Stop this right now or you'll be dealt with severely!" The moment Jail's group turned to face them, Nanoha and her friends gasped in shock. "It can't be, Jail Scagliette?! What are you doing here?"

"We thought you were in prison after what you tried to do with Vivio!" Fate frowned as she readies Bardchie.

"Surprised to see me, everyone?" Jail asked with a sinster and cruel smile. "It was thanks to my new friend that I'm out of prison. Now I can continue what I started before and I'll start by destroying this city to the ground!"

"We're not going to let that happen, Jail!" X aims his X-Buster at Jail. "You're going to pay for your crimes! You're nothing but a human Maverick and we'll make sure your plans are stopped!" He turns to Malcolm and Gen. "We'll handle Jail and his group while you two deal with Salamondora." Malcolm and Gen nodded in agreement as they ready themselves.

"So this is the blue pest who has been a thorn in your master's side?" Tre sneered. "He doesn't look that tough…"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Tre." Baltan warned. "X is far more powerful than he looks. He is a Reploid, the very first one that the entire Reploid race is based on. He has human emotions like you."

"A robot with emotions?" Jail chuckled darkly as he glared at X. "Robots are meant to follow orders and obey their masters. They shouldn't have emotions to begin with." X was silent as he remain aiming his X-Buster at the evil foe of Nanoha. "I would love to meet the idiot who gave these Reploids emotions to begin with." A buster shot flew past Jail.

"Do not insult my creator ever again. This is your final warning." X said dangerously as he remain firm and brave. "Reploids are meant to have emotions so they can understand humans better and work alongside them. Jail Scagliette, either disarm and return to prison with your cohorts or we'll put you back in prison by force!" X's helmet gem lights up.

"That's our cue!" Malcolm nodded as he and Gen yelled out "TIGA!" "LEO!" And they transformed into Tiga and Leo, surprising both Nanoha's group and Jail's group.

"Baltan! You never told us that Tiga and Leo would be giants!" Quattro glared at Baltan angrily.

"My bad. I thought you would figure it out on your own." Baltan sneered.

"Never mind that, Numbers, attack!" Jail ordered as the Numbers charged towards X and the gang while Tiga and Leo deal with Salamindora.

"Let's see how good you are!" Tre grinned evilly as she used her power to speed up towards Zero who took a defensive position with his Z-Saber. Tre punched and kicked Zero twenty times, but Zero remain still and readies himself for a counterattack.

"Z-Zero! Hang on! I'll help you!" Subaru was about to charge in to helo Zero but Houki stopped her. "H-Houki-chan?"

"Zero has this under control. Pay attention and you will see why he's a powerful ally to us." Houki smiled softly at her.

"Come on, blondie! Is that the best you can do?!" Tre taunted as she charged towards Zero again, but Zero side stepped out of the way and tripped her. "W-What?!" Tre gawked as Nanoha fired energy shots at Tre, giving her bigger damage.

"Hey Tre! Have some ice!" Axl grinned as he got out his Ice Gatling Gun and fired it at Tre, freezing her wings.

"I-I don't believe this! How can one android possess such power?!" Tre gawked as she struggled to break free from the ice, but Cairo came in and handcuffed her with super strong handcuffs.

"That was a cheap shot!" Due snarled as she readies her finger blades and charges towards Char who swiftly dodged them.

"We dealt with bad guys like you before and it will be over in a flash!" Char did a multithrust attack on Due, giving her bigger damage.

"S-Shut up you!" Due snarled as she tried to knee kick Char in the stomach, but Laura swoop in and blocked the attack with her greatsword.

"If you want to get to Char, you have to go through me!" Laura then batted Due in the stomach, making her spit out salvia.

Meanwhile, Tiga and Leo were battling Salamindora. The monster fired fireballs from its mouth at the two, but they blocked it. Tiga knew holw to deal with Salamindora before attacked the red skin on his throat, giving the evil monster bigger damage thirty times. Leo got out his nunchuks and followed Tiga's lead, attacking the red skin on Salamindora's throat, giving him bigger damage.

Back at the battle below, Laura was able to defeat Due with a dive kick on her, knocking her out. Tea then handcuffed Due.

"I can't believe this!" Sette gawked as she charged towards Houki and tried to land a hit on her, but Houki instantly defeated her in one move.

"Doctor, I'll deal with the blue one. If we destroy him, his friends' moral will be lowered!" Uno charged towards X who switched to the Blade Armor and tried to land some hits on him, but the Blue Bomber was able to block every attack the villainous android can muster. "How can one blue robot possess such power?!" Uno gritted his teeth as X used Lightning Web to shock him, then Erio handcuffed Uno.

"This is absubed!" Jail gritted his teeth in fury. "How can one robot and his friends beat my remaining numbers?!" Suddenly, he and Baltan heard a roar as they turned around and saw Tiga and Leo finish off Salamindora and destroying his remains. "Once again, my plans are ruined…" Jail turned to Baltan angrily. "Don't just stand there! Do something about these pests!"

"Sorry, there is a slight change of plans. Since you failed to defeat them, our partnership has come to a end…" Baltan snickered darkly as he made a portal to one of the remaining worlds that haven't been conquered or saved yet appear. He turns to the gang. "We'll meet in one of the worlds of your friends, Hunters! That is, if you can make it!" He taunted as he entered the portal. Jail growled angrily as he raised his hands up and surrendered.

* * *

After Jail and his Numbers were arrested again, the city was saved from Salamondora's rampage and the people of Mid-Childa cheered for their heroes as Tiga gave a thumps up and Leo gave a V for victory until they vanished in a beam of light. Back with X and the gang, prison transport vehicles were at the scene to take Jail Scagliette and his cohorts to a maximum security prison while Nanoha speaks with one of the guards.

"Looks like everyone's present and accounted for." The guard reported. "We'll be sending Jail and his cohorts to a maximum security prison and make sure none of them will be escaping again."

"That's good to hear, chief." Nanoha smiled in relief. "It might take some time, but I'm sure we'll bring Mid-Childa back on its feet. I'm glad that Jail was caught again before this got out of control. We're thankful for your help." The chief salutes to Nanoha as he orders his team to pull out and take the criminals back to prison. Nanoha turns to face X and the gang. "We're grateful to you and your friends helping us in bringing Jail Scagliette back behind bars again, X. We can finally relax, knowing that he's behind bars once again." Fate nods in agreement.

"We're glad we can help, Nanoha." X smiled back. "You helped us in our first war against Sigma, so we're just returning the favor. How about we head back, I'm sure Vivio would be happy to see her mothers still standing." Everyone nodded on agreement and headed back to Mobile Section 6 Base.

* * *

Back at the base, Vivio was playing with Eleking with Zafira watching them while Signum and Vita were waiting for them to return. Not too far in the distance, they saw the heroes walking back from the battle with a sense of satisfaction on their expressions. Vivio saw them and runs up to her mothers with Eleking in her arms.

"Mama, you're home again!" Vivio beamed happily "I'm so happy to see you're not hurt."

"It was thanks to X and his friends that we're safe, Vivio." Nanoha smiled as she hugged Vivio. "They're great friends to us and we helped them in their war. So nowm they helped us in keeping everyone safe from the bad guys."

"We couldn't have done it if it wasn't for them." Fate agrees "Now we can play as much as you want, Vivio. But first, we have something important to attend to. You can hang out with X and everyone. I'm sure you'l have fun with them. Think you can do that for us?" Vivio nods as both Fate and Nanoha hugged her. "We'll be back for you later, have fun with them." Everyone entered the base as X and the gang stopped in the lounge area with Vivio while Fate, Nanoha, Vita and Signum continued on. Zafira was also with them to keep watch on Vivio.

"So everyone here are friends with Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama?" Vivio asked and everyone nodded. "How did everyone knew them?"

"Well, your mothers helped us during the first war against Sigma in our world." X answers her "It was thanks to them, we've been able to continue our fight against Sigma and keeping the omniverse safe."

"That's right, Vivio." Char agrees "It's because of your mothers that we're still fighting to keep everyone safe from Sigma. We just have to return the favor to them for helping us."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Vivio exclaimed with her sparkingly eyes that showed stars in them. "You and everyone must be like mamas and everything! You must be heroes in your home!"

"That we are, Vivio." Houki smiled "But someone else was a hero before any of us and we're making sure his efforts weren't in vain."

"Really, who was he?" Vivio asked "Was he special to you?"

"That's right, he was special to us." Cecilia answers her with a small smile. "He was very special to us, but he passed away. We never told him about our feelings to him, but he was kind of clueless though. He never seemed to get any of our advances to him, but that still didn't stop any of us from falling in love with him."

"I'm sure he still loved all of you as well." Vivio reassured her. "Even though he was clueless, that doesn't mean he didn't love all of you. He just had a tough time trying to tell all of you. I'm sure he's watching over you now from up there."

"You're right, he is watching over us." Char smiled softly. "He may not be with us in person, but we still have memories of our times together. We've also managed to find our soulmates right here and we're glad that we've met them." Char leans on X's shoulder, Malcolm puts his arm around Cecilia's waist, Laura and Gen hold hands, Houki touched her scarf and smiled, Ling hugs her bracelet to her heart and Axl placed his hand on Tatenashi's shoulder while the rest of the team smiled at them.

* * *

Not long after, everyone was back outside at the entrance as the portal to the next world appeared.

"So you guys are really going now?" Subaru asked with a sad smile. "That's too bad, I was hoping we can have some fun together."

"So do we, but we got more friends that needs our help." Houki understands Subaru's feelings. "But once we finally defeat Sigma for good, we can have all the fun we can have." Subaru nods in agreement.

"I'm sure you and your friends will succeed in your mission, Zero." Signum saluted. "If you ever need help, you know who the call."

"Thank you for your kind words, Signum." Zero smiled while saluting back. "With everyone's support, I'm sure we'll be able to win against Sigma."

"Mama, when will I play with Eleking again?" Vivio asked her mothers.

"That's up to Malcolm, Vivio." Nanoha answers her "If he says that you can play with Eleking again, then you can. Right, Malcolm?"

"Your mom's right, Vivio." Malcolm agrees with Nanoha. "If we can keep everyone safe, I'm sure you'll play with Ekeing again." Eleking chirps in agreement in his arms.

"Ok, then I'll be a good girl and wait." Vivio closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll wait here until everyone comes to visit again." Everyone smiled at her.

"It's time for us to go, team." X told his friends. "We've still got to chase Baltan and make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble in the other worlds! We've got two more monsters to defeat and the other worlds are safe." Everyone nods in agreement as they entered the portal while Nanoha and her friends waved to them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Universal Mission: Part 5 of 6: Girls Bravo and Battle Girls Time Paradox: Ultraman Max's World Tour Act 2!**

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. Anyway, next chapter will have two worlds like the first part of the mini-arc and Ultraman Max dealing with the second monster in X's world, so stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	224. Universal Mission 5 of 6

**Chapter 224: Universal Mission: Part 5 of 6: Girls Bravo and Battle Girls Time Paradox: Ultraman Max's World Tour Act 2!**

* * *

Once X and the gang saved Nanoha and Fate's world, our heroes flies through the dimensional tunnel on their way to the next world. But before we continue on their story, let's see how Matt's doing back in their world.

* * *

Back in the MegaMan X dimension, Matt returned from Neo Hong Kong after defeating Black King with Gomora and Red King's help. Signas, Alia, Pallette and Layer were waiting for his return back at Hunter Base.

"Excellent work out there, Matt." Signas complentmented him with a smile. "That's one monster down and two more to go. Why don't you take a short rest to recover your strength? We'll let you know where the next monster is."

"Thanks a lot, commander." Matt saluted before he added. "It was tough against Black King, but the three of us were able to defeat him and save Ling's homeland. But I can't rest now, I have to find the next monster and make sure he's taken down!"

"Hold on there, cowboy!" Layer reasoned sternly. "I know you're trying to make sure our world's safe while everyone's away, but you can't go out there in your current condition!"

"She's right, Matt." Alia agrees "If you continue without resting up, I doubt you can keep fighting them for very long!"

"I suppose you're right…" Matt nods in understanding. "I'll wait in the mess hall until the next monster shows up."

"Matt, I know you want to live up to their expectations, but not like this." Signas said his words of wisdom. "They want you to protect everyone in your way. While everyone's off on a mission, you'll have to fill this role until they return and I'm sure that everyone out there is rooting for you." He placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Just try not to do anything reckless, I know… no, we know that you can defend this world until everyone has returned."

"You're right, Commander." Matt smiled in understanding. "I guess I had a lot of pressure on me when they said I had to keep our world safe from the remaining monsters here. Thanks to your words, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I'll be ready for anything!" He runs out of the Command Room and into the elevator to the Mess Hall.

"That was nice to encourage him, sir." Pallette giggled and smiled. "When he got here after everyone left inside that portal, he was feeling a little agitated. Now that he's calmed down, he can fight to the best of his abilities."

"He's still young, so he's bound to make mistakes at one point or another." Signas agreed. "But as long he knows that everyone's cheering for him, he'll be more than ready for his next battle. Speaking of which, any word from the X-Squad?"

"Nothing yet, sir." Alia answered him as she typed away "There hasn't been any kind of contact with them at all. I'm sure that they must still be trying to save the other worlds from the monsters. If we ever get a signal from them, we'll know how they're doing."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mess Hall, Matt was having lunch as he looks at the pictures his mother sent him in his scrapbook as the other Hunter soldiers are chatting with each other. He scrolls through the pages until he sees one with him, Malcolm and Astrid as kids.

"Heh yeah, those were the days…" Matt smiled softly as memories came flooding into his mind of his childhood. "Back before all this happened… I guess it's too late now to go back the way things were. Now, we're going to make sure that Sigma is stopped before he controls the omniverse. I know we can win against him and his allies!" As soon as he finished his lunch, Alia was calling for him through the intercom.

"Matt, we need you back in the Command Room!" Alia reported. "We've detected the next monster and we'll send you to its location!" Matt nods and heads for the Command Room.

"I've got the message!" Matt rushed into the Command Room. "What's the next monster and where he's located at?"

"We've got Neo Geomos in London." Layer answers him as she brought up the map showing Neo Geomos' signal. "He just surfaced from underground and started his rampage. As for Geronimon…?! Wait, this can't be right!" Layer gasped as she tried to find Geronimon's signal.

"What's wrong, Layer?" Alia asked her confusedly. "Where's Geronimon located at?"

"That's just it, I can't find him anywhere!" Layer stammered in disbelief. "He just vanished from our radar and everything! It's almost like he was never there to begin with."

"There's no way that's possible!" Pallette protested "A giant monster can't just vanish into thin air, he must've slipped past our sight because we weren't paying attention!"

"We can worry about Geronimon later." Signas reminded everyone. "Right now, saving London from Neo Geomos is our top priority! Matt, head for London and stop Neo Geomos from destroying London! Gomora and Red King will meet up with you there."

"Yes, sir!" Matt saluted and warped to Neo London.

* * *

Later at Neo London, the people were running for their lives as Neo Geomos stomps through the city. He fired lighting from his back at the buildings and destroyed most of them. His tail knock over the Big Ben clocktower and shoots fireballs from the jewel on his forehead at Buckingham Palace, but the Queen of Neo London was brought to safety before Neo Geomos started his rampage.

* * *

On one of the buildings, Matt warped in and was shocked to see Neo London in flames as Neo Geomos continued to destroy the city. Then both Gomora and Red King emerged from underground and stood behind Matt.

"Looks like we're going to be in for a tough one, guys." Matt says "We've failed to save Char's homeland, but we can still save Cecilia's home and everyone will be safe! You two ready for this?" Both Gomora and Red King nods as Matt takes out the Max Spark. "Then let's show him what we can do as a team! MAX!" He shouted as he held the Max Spark above him and placed to on his left arm allowing him to transform into Ultraman Max.

Neo Geomos noticed Max, Gomora and Red King approaching him and he growled at the giant heroes. He started the battle off by firing lightning from his back, but Max and his team evaded the attack. Max dashed in at super speed and rapidly punched Neo Geomos twenty times, giving him bigger damage. Gomora switched to his EX form and used a powered up Oscalitary Ray on Neo Geomos, giving him bigger damage. Neo Geomos growled angrily as he burrowed underground. Only 2 minutes and 32 seconds left for Max. Max and his team waited for the right moment to strike Neo Geomos, Neo Geomos bursted out of the ground and tried to hit Red King, but he blocked his attack and Red King bite onto Neo Geomos, making him roared in pain,

Neo Geomos tried to get Red King off of him, but Max helped Red King by giving Neo Geomos a killer uppercut, sending him flying a bit onto the ground. Neo Geomos snarled in fury as he fired more fireballs at the team, but Max put up a barrier to dispel the attack. Only 2 minutes left.

Max dashed towards Neo Geomos, but Neo Geomos lashed his tail at him, forcing him to block it with his arms. Neo Geomos then went in for another attack by using lightning on Max, but the Ultra evaded it with his super speed and got behind Neo Geomos and delievered a roundhouse kick on him, knocking him down. Red King used his tail as a spring to propel himself and gave Neo Geomos a painful leap stomp, giving the evil monster more hurt than he can handle. Neo Geomos was getting weaker now as he tried to fire more fireballs at Max, but Max put up another shield to block it.

'Alright, Neo Geomos! It's time you return to the Underworld where you belong!' Matt shouted heroically as he, EX Gomora and Red King got ready. "Maximum Cannon!" Matt/Max yelled as all three giant heroes launched their finishing attacks on Neo Geomos. Neo Geomos roared in agony and pain as he fell on his back and exploded. 'That takes care of him!' Matt smiled as Max started to think. 'But where is Geronimon? I have an uneasy feeling about this…' Max reverted to human form as the humans and Reploids cheered for their city's saviors and Gomora and Red King went back underground incase they are needed again. Matt returned to Hunter Base for some well earned rest until the Hunters can find Geronimon's whereabouts.

* * *

After the three giant heroes defeated Neo Geomos and saved Neo London, Matt returned to Hunter Base for a well deserved rest and waiting for everyone to return. However, Geronimon has vanished without a trace and is nowhere to be seen. Could he be lying in wait for the right moment to strike our heroes down? We'll find out later, but for right now, let's see how X and the gang are doing.

* * *

After meeting with Nanoha and Fate as well as helping them save the city from Jail Scagliette, our heroes continued their mission to stop Baltan and the monsters from taking over their friends' worlds. As they reach the exit of the dimensional tunnel, a bright light shines on them as they exited the tunnel. Once the light subsided, our heroes find themselves in another forest.

"Looks like we're in another forest again…" Asuna commented as everyone looked around. "But this forest looks more like the kind you'd see at the countryside in Japan."

"Yeah, you're right." Asuka agrees "This does look like the countryside in Japan. I wonder what world we're in now?"

"I'll have Braviary search from the sky." Alec suggested as he took out Braviary's Pokeball. "Help us out, Barviary!" He opened the Pokeball as Braviary emerged. "Barviary, we need you to look for people or a town somewhere. If you find either of them, let us know." Braviary said his name in response and flew ahead of the group.

"I'll have Luxray keep an eye for us." Randy added as he takes out Luxray's Pokeball. "That way if any of Sigma's forces find us, Luxray can warn us ahead of time. Luxray, you help out too!" He opened the Pokeball as Luxray emerged. "Luxray, we need you to be on the lookout for Sigma's goons. If you see them, let us know." Luxray grunted in response as his eyes started to glow and allowed him to see behind bushes and trees.

"Now we'll feel a lot safer with both Braviary and Luxray keeping watch." X smiled "How about we head down the way where Braviary was flying towards? I'm sure we'll find someone if we follow his path." Everyone nods in agreement and followed Braviary's flight path to find people.

* * *

As they made their way through the forest, Braviary was searching for people or a town from the sky until something catches his attention. He spots five people walking up the path that connects with the path X and the others are on. He makes a 180 and flies back to them what he found. Back with the heroes, they were continuing down the path until Haruna asked Randy something.

"Hey Randy, I've been meaning to ask you." Haruna began "Is there anything we should worry about Luxray? Don't get me wrong, he's a great partner to have, but I'm wondering if he has a hidden side to him."

"Unfortunately, there is a side to Luxray that you must watch out for…" Randy answers her with a despondent frown. "All Luxray are known to attack their Trainers if they're ever mistreated." Everyone gasped in shock while Luxray was silent because he knows it's true.

"Why would anyone want to mistreat Luxray?!" Risty asked in shock. "They can't do that to any Pokemon! Pokemon are living beings, not tools for fighting!"

"They don't care, they just want to use Pokemon to showoff." Randy frowned "They'll even abuse or abandon Pokemon if they don't meet their expectations or they find them too weak for them."

"Not only that, they would use Pokemon to commit crimes." Alec frowned as well.

"It seems that no matter what world you're in, there's always those kinds of people…" Houki frowned as she clenched her fists in anger. "If I ever see any of them, I'm gonna to make them pay for mistreating Pokemon for their personal amusement!" Everyone nods in agreement until they heard Braviary calling to them.

"Braviary, what did you find?" Alec asked "Did you find people or a town?" Braviary shook his head no at the latter, but nods his head at the former. He points his wing in the direction he came from. "So there's someone down that way?" Braviary nods again.

"Then lead the way, Braviary." X smiled. "We'll follow you to these people." Braviary nods and flies ahead while the rest of the group trails behind him.

* * *

As our heroes followed Braviary, the other group was walking down the other path and one of them was fuming at how the hot springs didn't have hot water, but alligators.

"Man, shouldn't the Hot Spring's hotel have, oh I don't know, a hot spring?" Kirie asked annoyed.

"Calm down, if they dried up, there's nothing we can do." Yukinari sighed.

"And the alligators were fun." Miharu smiled cheerfully. Yukinari and Kirie sweat dropped at Miharu's naivity and Yukinari's group continued on.

As Yukinari and his group continued down the path, they saw something flying over them and was calling out to something.

"Hey, what's that up in the sky?" Miharu asked "It's some kind of bird flying around us."

"Not like any kind of bird I've seen..." Yukinari gasped in awe. "I wonder what's it doing here and who's it calling to?" Yukinari looks ahead of him to see some familiar faces coming towards them. "Wait, isn't that X and everyone?"

"Wait, X is here? Where is he?" Kirie asked as she looked in the same direction as Yukinari and saw X and the gang. "You're right, it is them! Let's go see them!" Everyone nods in agreement and rushed to meet X and the gang.

* * *

As X and the gang got to the other path, they heard running and shouting coming towards them. They looked down that path and saw Yukinari's group running towards them and they were excited to see them.

"Hey, it's Yukinari and everyone!" Ling beamed. "That means we're in their world now. Let's go see and greet them!" Everyone nods in agreement and rushed over to meet up with Yukinari's group.

"X, it's so good to see you again!" Yukinari waved cheerfully "It's been so long since we last saw you!"

"It really has been a long time, Yukinari." X smiled softly. "I can see that you and everyone are doing better."

"You bet we are, X!" Kirie grinned. "We've been catching up on everything here while we were in your world." Then she looks behind him. "Wow, your group has gotten bigger. So who are they?"

"Oh, they're new friends of ours." Houki answers her "They're helping us in this war against Sigma."

"Wait, Sigma's still alive?!" Koyomi gasped in shock "And he's still trying to take over the omniverse?"

"Yep, he still is…" Ling answers her with a frown. "Now he has one of his allies send monsters to your world and others. We've already saved most of them, now we've only got two more monsters left."

"Wait, did you say monsters?" Kirie asked skeptically "As in real giant monsters from the movies?" Everyone nods. "Come on, guys. Don't make stuff up. Everyone knows that monsters are not real."

"I wish we were joking, but we're not." Laura frowned. "Baltan's been going to different worlds and using the monsters that were revived by Geronimon." Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds until Alec broke it.

"Hey, changing the subject." Alec interjected. "Where were you guys going?"

"Oh right, we were heading for a hot springs." Koyomi answers him "But the water dried up at the hotel we were at. Now we're heading for a river that's out here."

"Hey, it's right over there!" Tomoka exclaimed as she see the location.

"Good job, Tomoka." Koyomi smiled before turning to X and his friends. "Why don't all of you join us? I'm sure you must be tired from your journey."

"Thank you, Koyomi. We'd love to join you." X smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest up for now." Everyone nods in agreement and followed Yukinari's group to the river.

* * *

Not long after meeting with Yukinari and his friends, X and the gang were invited to join them to relax at the river. Once they've arrived at the river, everyone marveled at the scenery of the river and the forest around them as Braviary lands and Luxray walks up next to them.

"Wow…" Was all Kirie said at the scenery.

"It's as beautiful as the owner said." Koyomi gasped in awe at the beautiful scenary.

"It's a pretty nice spot, huh?" Kirie asked everyone.

"Yeah." Miharu agrees "Let's get change so we can go play."

"Let's go!" Tomoka fist pumped in the air.

"This looks like a good place for everyone to relax." Alec smiled as he brings out his Pokeballs. "Come out and join the fun, guys!" He tossed the Pokeballs into the air and all of his team emerged.

"Pignite!" Pignite said.

"Meinshao!" Meinshao said.

"Pan!" Pangoro said.

"Milotic." Milotic said.

"Gabite!" Gabite said.

"Sealo!" Sealo said.

"Braviary!" Braviary says as he joins them.

"Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum says.

"Not a bad idea." Randy agrees as he brings out his Pokeballs. "You guys join in too!" He throws his Pokeballs into the air and his team emerged.

"Dewott!" Dewitt says.

"Drapion!" Drapion says.

"Aggron!" Aggron says.

"Argh!" Salamance roars.

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior says.

"Luxray!" Luxray says as he joins them.

"Malamar!" Malamar says.

"Amaura." Amaura squealed.

"Wow, it's a long time seeing both your teams all together again." Houki smiled as she placed her hand on her hip. "It's great to see all of you all together again." All the Pokemon grunted in response to Houki while everyone else smiled and Yukinari's group gasped in amazement.

"Whoa, that's just amazing." Yukinari gasped in awe as he looked at the Pokemon. "Those creatures just came out those balls and are right in front of us! What are they?"

"They're called Pokemon." Randy answers him "These creatures live in our world. You can find them roaming the land, soaring the skies and swimming in the oceans. As for us, we're called Pokemon Trainers and we capture and train Pokemon to battle other Trainers. We also help each other during tough times and become friends, partners and family."

"That's just so cool!" Kirie beamed. "These Pokemon are really cool! One more thing, boys."

"Yeah?" The boys asked.

"Have any of you ever wore a blindfold before?" Kirie asked while holding a blindfold to them.

* * *

After that, the girls were taking off their clothes and putting on their swimsuits while the boys were wearing blindfolds with their backs turned from the girls.

"I can't believe this…" Randy moaned. "Why did your friend had to make us wear these blindfolds, Yukinari? I know she doesn't want us to see, but she could've just, I don't know, asked us to leave the area until they're finished."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Yukinari apologized "Kirie can be a little forceful if we ever see her or any of the girls naked. As long we don't do anything like that, then she won't beat us to a pulp."

"Sounds like you speak from experience, Yukinari." Gen winced "Has that ever happened to you?"

"Yeah, almost every single day." Yukinari answered him with a sigh "I always seem to get beaten up by Kirie whenever something like that happens. It's not like I was trying to peak at them, I just walk in on them without any indication that they're there."

"But why make us wear these blindfolds?" Etsou asked annoyed "It's not like we're trying to sneak a peak at them. Well, maybe one of us might…" The boys except for Yukinari lifts their blindfolds to glare at Guiche.

"Why is everyone looking at me?!" Guiche growled in annoyance.

"Because we know that you'd try to sneak a peak at them…" Axl answers him with a frown "Need we remind you how you were beaten up by the other girls you tried to flirt with?" The rest of the boys except for Yukinari nods in agreement as Guiche groans.

* * *

After the girls were ready, it was time for everyone to have fun by the river. Most of them were in the water and splashing each other while the rest were sunbathing on the bank. Rana and Riri were playing with Sealo and Milotic in the river while their mothers watched. Kirie was in the river with Miharu, Ling, Koyomi, Tomoka and Konoka and splashing each other. The rest of the group were on the banks and sunbathing. Kat was being her usually perverted self as she groped Asuka's breasts for the up tenth time, but she also had her sights on Houki, Cecilia, Kan'u and Ryofu. Homura wanted Randy to put sunblock on her back, but he was nervous to do so. X and Char were sitting together while she's rest her head on his shoulder. Malcolm was siting with his younger cousin, Cecilia and Renfa while Astrid was petting Luxray who was lying next to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest near the lake, Meinshao was training with Dewott by attacking the trees with Close Combat and Water Gun. Once they finished his training, Meinshao saw something glowing at the base of the tree he was training on and went to check it out.

"Mein?" Meinshao asked as he looked behind the tree. At the base of the tree, he finds a light purple egg with purple swirls on it.

"Dewott, Dewott!" Dewott exclaimed, as if he knows what this egg is.

"Mein, Meinshao." He picks up the egg and he and Dewott headed back to everyone at the river to show them the egg they found.

Back with everyone, they were still playing until Meinshao and Dewott walks in and calls to everyone to get their attention. Everyone hears them and rushed to them.

"Meinshao, Dewott, what's going on?" Alec asked as he eyed the item his Pokemon has got "What's that you got?"

"Mein, Meinshao." Meinshao answers him "Mein, Meinshao, Mein." He shows everyone the egg as both Pokemon Trainers recognized the egg.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" Alec asked with wide eyes and a gasp.

"Yeah, it's a Pokemon Egg!" Randy answers him "But it's not like any Pokemon Egg I've seen. Maybe it's from another region?"

"What are you two talking about?" Kat asked confusedly "What's a Pokemon Egg? It looks like a normal egg to me."

"It's not just any egg, it's a Pokemon Egg." Randy explained. "These eggs are how the Pokemon are born. There are even Egg Farms where they breed them and give them to Trainers. I wonder what kind of Pokemon this one is?" The moment he stopped explaining, the egg starts to glow.

"Whoa, it just glowed!" Kirie gasped in alarm "What does that mean?"

"That means it's about to hatch." Randy answers her "Since it was Meinshao that found the egg, it should go to you, Alec. You get to keep it warm and hatch it."

"Thanks a lot, Randy." Alec smiled "I'll make sure this little one is safe and sound. I had some experience with Sealo back when it was Spheal, so I can handle this one." The egg glowed again and it was much brighter this time. "Wow, it must be really close to hatching!"

"I hope it hatches soon!" Ling beamed. "I want to see what kind of Pokemon it is!" As everyone were getting excited for the egg hatching, they heard birds noises and turned around to see crows perched on a tree branch.

"What do they want?" Koyomi asked in a cautious state.

"Who knows?" Kirie answers her with a shrug.

"Hey!" Tomoka calls to them. "There's something over here!" Everyone heads for Tomoka and saw a plastic mannequin with its ankle twisted, missing a head and seven marks on the chest area.

"It's only a doll, right?" Koyomi asked.

"But what's it doing here?" Kirie asked as well "And what's with those strange marks on the chest?"

"Somebody must've dumped it into the water." Koyomi answers her and Kirie backs away from the mannequin in fear and bumps into a tree. She feels something squishy on the truck and looks at her hand to see a red substance.

"Hey, Kirie!" Miharu calls to her cheerfully. "Look it what I just found under a rock." She shows Kirie a human skull as she started to run away and screaming. As she runs, her knee hits Yukinari who was tied up earlier for peaking, which he wasn't, and keeps on running.

"Kirie, wait for us!" Miharu whined as she, Koyomi and Tomoka chase after her.

"Hey, hold on, you guys! Come on!" Yukinari complained. "Wait for me, okay?" He picks up their bags and raced to catch up with them.

Later in the day, it was already twilight and the sun was setting. Kirie has finally calmed down and they continued on, only to find themselves lost as Yukinari groans.

"I think we've been going in circles…" Koyomi stammered.

"Well, Kirie did freak out and run into the woods." Yukinari reprimanded.

"Sorry…" Kirie apologized.

"Yukinari, look!" Miharu calls to him "There's a light shining through the trees." Everyone looks to where she was pointing and saw light up ahead.

"She's right, I can see light over there." Tatenashi nodded in agreement with Miharu "Someone must be living out here. I wonder who could it be?"

"Let's go see where that light is coming from." X suggested "If someone is out here, maybe we can ask them for shelter for the night." Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the light.

* * *

Once they arrived at the source of the light, they found a massive building with moss growing on the front and broken pots next to the entrance. The building also has several floors, meaning it can house all of them.

"This place is huge!" Tomoka whistled.

"Why is it in the middle of nowhere?" Yukinari asked.

"Hey, how about we don't go in there?" Kirie also asked timidly.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this place." Koyomi agrees. Just then, a crow flies into view and startled Kirie as she latched onto Yukinari.

"It was only a crow, Kirie." Yukinari reassured her "You're okay, see." Kirie clams down a little. "Anyhow, it looks like somebody's home right now, so we should at least ask them for directions."

"But, what if…" Was all Kirie could say as Miharu was sniffing something.

"Something smells really tasty!" Miharu drooled as she runs towards the entrance.

"Hey! Hold on, Miharu!" Yukinari gawked "Let me go first!"

"Don't worry, silly." Miharu reassured him with a cute smile. "Nobody who likes delicious food could possibly be evil."

"That's not the problem here, Miharu!" Houki groaned. "We don't know who owns this place! For all we know, it could be a trap and you're walking right into it!"

"There's nothing to worry about, Houki-chan." Miharu reassured her as well. "I'm sure that nothing's wrong here. You just wait and see." She get closer to the doors and was about to open them.

"No wait, Miharu!" Yukinari tried to stop her, but it was already too late as Miharu opens the doors and enters the building to see two familiar faces.

"Yukinari, is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Kirie?" Another familiar voice asked. "And Miharu, Koyomi and Tomoka." Both Yukinari and Kirie groaned as they recognized the voices. "You dumb poor people don't know how to knock anymore."

"It's Fukuyama!" Yukinari gasped in alarm "And Lisa's here too!"

"Why are you siting in a creepy house on a mountainside?" Kirie asked with a fierce glare.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Fukuyama asked back "We own this mountain."

"Huh?" Everyone asked in unison. "What?!"

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes, X…" Fukuyama muttered as he looked at X who glared at him "I didn't think we'd see you again after we left your world. So what brings you and your friends to our world?"

"It's a long story, Fukuyama." X answers him "Let's just say, we're trying to stop one of Sigma's allies from causing trouble in your world and others..."

"Wait, Sigma's back?!" Lisa gasped in shock. "That jerk just doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Laura answers her with a frown "After all of you left our world, we've been fighting Sigma for nine wars now and this war could be the last chance we get to finally finish him off once and for all. By the way, what are you eating? It sure smells good."

"Want to join us?" Fukuyama asked "We've got plenty for everyone."

Soon, everyone was siting around the hotpot with the Fukuyamas while Tomoka was watching her favorite show on the TV with headphones so that the noise won't disturb them and Alec was keeping the egg warm.

"Hey, wait a sec…" Kirie interjected "If you guys own the mountain, is that headless mannequin down by the river yours too?"

"Mannequin?" Fukuyama asked confusedly before he understands what she meant "Oh! And did happen to have seven marks on its chest?"

"I think there were seven." Koyomi answers him.

"Ah, the memories…" Fukuyama smiled pervertedly "That was the doll I used to develop and perfect the Fukuyama Strip Technique. Her name was Betty."

"Fukuyama Strip Technique?" Koyomi asked confusedly.

"She fell into the river one day and I never saw her again." Fukuyama answers her.

"What about all that blood?" Kirie asked, getting agitated.

"Blood?" Fukuyama repeated confusedly.

"I found a tree covered with it." Kirie answers him with a growl.

"But of course, you must be talking about the strawberry jam!" Fukuyama answered her.

"Huh?" Kirie blinked.

"No wonder it smelled so sweet." Astrid smiled "It was strawberry this whole time."

"What are you talking about?" Kirie asked, looking at Astrid confusedly.

"After you had your freak out, I checked the red stuff on the tree." Astrid answers her "When I tasted it, I know now that it wasn't blood you saw, but strawberry jam."

"You're right on the money, cutie pie." Fukuyama winked at her "I wanted to catch some beetles, so I spread jam on a couple of trees. I couldn't be bothered to clean it up." Kirie looked at her hand as she realized she acted like an idiot for thinking that strawberry jam was blood.

"We found a skull too." Koyomi added.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I used to for my fortune telling." Lisa explained. "You hid it really hard and then you read the cracks to find out if you're compatible with a certain guy." Everyone looked at her with confused expressions. "Of course, it told that my darling Yukinari and I are the prefect match." Yukinari gasped in shock at this.

"Lisa, you shouldn't leave your witchcraft stuff lying around." Fukuyama whined.

"Well, at least I didn't have my special doll wash ashore." Lisa retorted.

"Oh, boy…" Kirie sighed "I'm suddenly really tired." Fukuyama heard her and had a perverted smirk on his face.

'Oh no… I don't like the look on Fukuyama's face… He's up to something…' X glared at the pervert.

"Tired?" Fukuyama asked "Hey, I know. Why don't you take a nice relaxing soak in our hot spring?"

"So there's a hot spring here too?" Miharu asked with her mouth full.

"Indeed." Fukuyama answered her "Before we bought it, this lodge was a hot springs hotel. There's even a large outdoor bath, Miharu. If you're interested."

"Yeah, I can finally bath in a big tub again!" Miharu beamed.

"I thought that…" Lisa was about to say until her brother covers her mouth.

"Lisa, I think our hot springs speak for itself." Fukuyama whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asked.

"You dummy, do I have to draw you a picture?" Fukuyama asked back "Hot springs for me, Punynari for you."

"Oh, I see." Lisa nods "You're so smart."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" Kirie asked skeptically.

"She was just telling me how glad she is that I'm her brother, Kirie." Fukuyama answers her.

"Kirie, dear. Would you like seconds?" Lisa asked offering some food.

"No thanks." Kirie answers her with a frown.

"Well then, now that everyone's finished eating, how about a nice relaxing bath?" Fukuyama asked everyone.

"But.. What if.. I mean…" Koyomi stuttered.

"No kidding." Kirie agrees "I think that Fukuyama's hot springs sounds pretty fishy. You probably wired it to scan my boobs, didn't you? You sicko."

"I'm not even going to ask about that last part!" Malcolm growled as he glared at Fukuyama.

"Why do you hate me?! Fine then!" Fukuyama whined "You said that you were tired, so I innocently offered you my hot spring. I was only trying to be nice…" He falls to his knees and started crying.

"You poor thing…" Lisa looked at her brother sadly.

"Okay, I get it…" Kirie groaned "Fine, we'll try the darn thing, but no peeking. If you do, I swear I'll kill you."

"Why does that not sound comforting at all?" Alec asked.

"Because it's not…" Etsou answers him with a frown.

"Splendid, you can trust me, Kirie!" Fukuyama grinned as he gives her a thumps up.

"Great." Lisa beamed "And Yukinari, you can finish your dinner while you wait for them to come back."

"Huh?" Yukinari asked "I don't get to go to the hot springs?"

"Don't be stupid, it belongs to me so I decide who gets to use it!" Fukuyama growled "The only people allowed in are beautiful girls and my own self and you, thankfully, are not among either of those things!" He points his finger on Yukinari's forehead.

"Thanks, I got it…" Yukinari frowned.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Saito asked "What are we suppose to do while we wait for your turn in the hot springs?"

"You gentleman can go out into the mountains and pick some herbs." Fukuyama answers him "We need some for something special and you seem like strong, healthy young men. I'm sure that you'll be able to finish just before the ladies finish with their bath."

"Wait, why do we have to do your chores?!" Randy snarled as an anger vein appeared on his forehead. "You can get off your lazy butt and go pick those herbs yourself!"

"Because I have to make sure that no one peeks on the girls while they're bathing." Fukuyama retorted "If you don't want to, then you won't go into the bath. If you do preform this task, then I might reconsider."

"You guys go on ahead." Yukinari told his friends "I can stay here and hold our spot until you come back."

"Are you sure about that, Yukinari?" Etsou asked skeptically "I'm not too sure about leaving you or the girls with this guy." He gestures to Fukuyama who had angel wings and a halo on his head. "I can't help but think that he's got something up his sleeves."

"Really, I don't see any sleeves on him." Miharu asked confusedly "How can he anything up his sleeves if he doesn't have any?" Everyone swear dropped at her.

"That's not what he meant, Miharu…" Houki answers her with an annoyed moan "He means that Fukuyama might have something planed."

"Oh, I get it now!" Miharu nods in understanding.

"But if you say that you're going to be alright here, then we'll trust your word." Etsou stated "We'll be heading out and picking the herbs for Fukuyama here, but I still don't trust his word."

"Hey Malcolm, how about you leave Eleking with me?" Astrid asked "I can watch over him while you and the guys are picking herbs. That way, you won't have to worry too much about us."

"Then he's in your care, Astrid." Malcolm smiled "He'll make sure that no one can sneak a peek at you and the girls." He hands Eleking to Astrid and he chirps in agreement. "Now Eleking, you have to make sure that no one ever catch a glimpse at them. You understand your job?" Eleking does a little salute with his left arm.

"Then we'll be heading for the baths." Kirie nods. "Watch our stuff for us, okay Yukinari? Come on Miharu, Koyomi and everyone. Let's get going."

"Yukinari, you're not going to come to the hot springs?" Miharu asked.

"Hey, go have fun." Yukinari answers her "I'll be okay."

"Tomoka, are you staying here?" Fukuyama asked her, but she doesn't hear him. "I guess so, let's go ladies." He leads them to the hot springs while the guys exit from the entrance as Yukinari waved to everyone and Lisa was pouring him a drink in a cup.

"You look thirsty." Lisa said as she offered him a drink "Here, drink up."

"Oh, thank you." Yukinari says and takes sip from his cup. Then he stopped and drops the cup to the floor. "Oh boy, what's going on?" He passes out and slams onto the floor.

"Yeah, that's why I love this show!" Tomoka beamed.

* * *

Not long after, Yukinari was waking up from his sudden nap, only to find himself gagged and tied to a chair. He also noticed that he had no clothes on and only a towel around his waist as he hear Fukuyama laughing pervertedly and the wall behind him opens up to reveal camera feeds.

"Light, camera, action!" Fukuyama grinned pervertedly as the screens shows the girls taking off their clothes and putting them in the baskets. Cattleya was helping Rana take off his clothes so that he can join them.

"No, get out of there!" Tomoka says "The whole thing is a giant trap!" Yukinari was trying to get her attention, but her headphones were blocking his cried for help.

"Now…" Lisa smiled seductantly "Yukinari." Lisa kneels down to his leg and begins to wash him while Fukuyama was laughing and watching the girls getting naked.

"Dang, I'm good!" Fukuyama wooted.

"Run before it's too late!" Tomoka exclaimed.

"The party's just getting started, you're not going anywhere." Lisa smiled.

"Oh on, you're trapped!" Tomoka yelled at the TV "No, don't touch that! If it goes off, it can kill us all!"

"It's finally mine for the taking!" Lisa purred.

"Come on, just a little bit further!" Tomoka pumped her fist in the air "Alright, you're so close! That's it, yeah, just like that! One more inch and you're there!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the mountains**

* * *

"I can't believe I've been reduced to a servant to that guy!" Sasuke growled as he picked up an herb "This is even worse when we had to find a cat for this lady that keeps on running away!"

"What are you complaining over there?" Etsou asked him sternly "I don't like this anymore than you, but that's no excuse to complain! You're suppose to be a ninja and these kinds of work should be common to you! And don't think for a minute that you're the only one here with a traumatic experience."

"Wait, you also have a traumatic experience as well?" Sasuke asked "What happened to you?"

"I lost my village to bandits…" Etsou answered him "They came out of nowhere and started attacking us. My father and his men were out hunting until they realized it was already too late to save the village. My mother died trying to save me and I was burned in the process. If the rain haven't come, I would've been dead." He takes off his bandages to show his arm completely burned, but still intact.

"So that's what you mean by handicap…" Saito gasped in shock "Your arm was burnt beyond healing and you've had that ever since, right?"

"That's right, Saito…" Etsou answers him "Ever since that fateful night, all I could think about was revenge on the bandits that attacked my home and destroying my life." From those words, Sasuke started to see himself in Etsou. "But ever since I met with Aisha and the others, they showed me that if I continued with my revenge on the bandits, it would only make my life more miserable and I would've brought innocent lives into it. When I had the chance to strike that retired bandit leader down, I decided that he was not worth it and let him live."

"You're not the only one on that…" Zero began "Before I met X and the others, I was a Maverick and the cause of the virus spreading that was affecting other Reploids. When Sigma and Ling were called in to investigate an old lab, I started fighting Sigma and was brutally bearing him up. When Ling came into the lab to help Sigma, she saw me attacking Sigma and laughing like a crazed maniac. When I was holding my head in pain, Sigma took the chance to knock me out and bring me back to Hunter Base. But after my fight against Sigma, Ling was terrified of me. Not that I blame her for that, I was like a monster for attacking Sigma like that. Overtime, she got over her fear of me and we've became great friends, almost like a sister to me. I am the last creation of a former friend of Dr. Light. His name was Dr. Albert Wily and he couldn't take Dr. Light taking all the credit so he restorted to world domination and built me as a last resort for his evil plans even after his death…"

"As for me, I'm an experimental super human created by Phantom Task…" Gen said next. "I was like any other normal kid, but I was taken by Phantom Task and they made me into what I am now. One of the scientist, Erika, saw what she was doing to me and took me away from their base. We went into hiding on an island just off the coast of the Bahamas and she made a lab there as a home for us. When Erika noticed that they found us, she decided to put me in suspended animation until someone found me. That's when I met Malcolm, Cecilia and Laura when they found my home on the very island we've been hiding out from Phantom Task. After we've defeated Reflect, I'm now part of the Maverick Hunters, the host for Ultraman Leo and Laura has become my girlfriend."

"Heh, I guess I really was an idiot…" Sasuke lowered his head despondently "All this time, I've thought that no one could understand how I feel, but now I'm wrong. After hearing all of your traumatic experiences, I realized that I was being nothing more but a selfish person. Now I know that I can make up for what I did to you before and if I find my brother, I'll defeat him with my own power and not someone else." The boys nods in agreement.

"Speaking of idiots, does anyone else feel like one?" Alec asked with a frown "I mean, haven't any of you noticed that Fukuyama guy was a little too eager to get us out of the way?"

"Now that you mention it, he did sounded a little too excited to see us go…" Negi agrees "You don't think that he's something up his sleeves?"

"Wait a minute!" Malcolm suddenly came to a realzation "Why was it that we're the only ones out here while Yukinari stayed behind back there? Do any of you think that he wanted us out of the way for something?" After thinking for two minutes, the boys came to a realization.

"He's planing to spy on the girls while Lisa has Yukinari all to herself!" The boys shouted in unison.

"We have to got back there and stop them!" X issued. "We're not going to let that pervert peek on our friends like that!" The boys nods in agreement and made a mad dash back to the villa and stop Fukuyama from peeking at the girls.

* * *

Back at the lodge, the girls finished getting undressed and went out to the bath. Once they got in, they were greeted by the warm water of the hot spring and started relaxing.

"Ah, now this is the life…" Kirie purred "Now we can finally relax and not worry about Fukuyama peeping at us. Too bad the boys have to wait their turn." Than she glances over to Rana. "Well, one of them has to privilege of being here with us."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Kirie." Cattlye smiled "My Rana is nothing like Fukuyama. I know he won't do anything like that, right?" Rana nods in agreement to his mother.

"I know that Rana won't do anything perverted." Reina smiled as well. "He's not the kind of person to do that and even if he did, his mother wouldn't approve of that."

"That's good to hear." Homura nods "I don't want that pervert be seeing my body. Although, I wouldn't mind Randy seeing me naked."

"I have to agree with you, Homura." Kat agrees with a perverted grin. "I don't know about him seeing me naked, but I'll let him fondle me anytime he wants."

"Whoa, that came out of nowhere!" Kirie's eyes widen in shock. "Why would you two want that guy do those things to you? I think he'll just take advantage of you two!"

"Because he saved us." Kat told her with a blush "He saved Homura from Sigma's control and he and Zero save me and Ikaruga from Vile when he ambushed us."

"Who's Vile?" Koyomi asked "Is he just as bad as Sigma?"

"He is just as bad as Sigma." Laura answers her with a frown "He was once a Hunter and had a competitive streak against us. When Sigma became infected with the virus he got from Zero, he asked Vile to join him on his plans to control the omniverse and he became Sigma's second in command and right hand man. Now he's a wanted criminal and he always finds a way to stop us in our tracks. We destroyed him two times, but now he's back for round three."

"Wow, that's just intense…" Kirie gulped in fear "I'm glad we didn't run into him while we were in your world. I don't think that any of us can handle someone like him."

"Believe us, he's not the kind of Reploid you'd want to mess with." Ling frowned with a nod "He'll stop at nothing to make sure that Sigma's plans go in their favor, even it means using anyone he can capture as bait for us to drop our guard."

As they continue talking to each other, Eleking noticed something shining on the wall and jumps out of the bath to investigate. He makes his way to the wall, the girls saw him checking something out.

"Hey, what's wrong, Eleking?" Astrid asked "Did you find something, boy?" Eleking points to an object protruding from the wall and towards the bath. He fires his electricity disks at it and it exploded and it was revealed to be a camera. "Wait, it's a camera!"

"Why is there a camera hidden inside the wall?" Asuka asked confusedly "Someone must've rigged it into the wall to spy on us!"

"Wait a minute." Kirie growled in fury as she clenched her fists "This has Fukuyama written all over it! I knew he had rigged something to scan us and now, he's going to pay for it!"

* * *

**Back in the main room**

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened!" Fukuyama panicked "That strange creature found one my cameras and destroyed it!" As he was looking at the static screen, he wasn't paying attention as Zero rushed into the room and drop kicks him. "Hey, what did you do that for?! I was having the time of my-" He stops himself when he sees the other guys back and not looking happy. "Hey guys, I didn't know you got back here so early… Did you managed to get the herbs I asked for?" He laughed nervously in fear.

"Oh, we got them, all right…" Malcolm frowned dangerously as a red aura appeared around him. "But no amount of herbs are going to heal of what we're going to do with you…."

"I knew you had something planned for the girls, Fukuyama..." X frowned seriously as he cracked his knuckles. "Even after I helped you and the others escape from the Mother Computer, you're still up to your old tricks. I'm not going to let you sneak a peek at them, especially Char!"

"X told me you had something up your sleeves and he was right." Zero frowned dangerously. "I couldn't do much to you because you were inside the Mother Computer, but that's no longer a problem. If you ever even think of sneaking a peek at Iris or Ikaruga, you'll have to answer to me!"

"If there's one thing I learned from my sister, it's to not let perverts have their way!" Randy yelled angrily. "Don't think I'm gonna let you have a peek at Homura and Kat! Those two are mine and I won't let you even catch a glimpse at them!"

"The same for my dad!" Alec added. "He always told to make sure to never let perverse even peek at my mom and I'll do the same for Ren! If you even think of sneaking a peek at them, you'll be digging your own grave!"

"No one looks at Louise's body, but me!" Saito yelled furiously. "If you even think of seeing my future wife or my friends, I'll make sure Agnes knows what you tried to do to Princess Henrietta!"

"I may flirt with other girls, but I never let someone like you peek at my Monmeroncy!" Guiche growled. "Only I get to see her beautiful body in all its glory and I won't a pervert like you even a glimpse!"

"Normally, I'd be a gentleman and let something like this slide." Negi frowned seriously. "But just this once, I'll make an exception for you. No one peeks at my students and gets away with it, especially Asuna!"

"And here I thought Jirayia was a major pervert, but you'd give him a run for his money." Sasuke cracked his knuckles as he got ready to pwn this pervert. "I may not keep him from peeking at girls because he's a skilled shinobi, but I can with you! You won't even get a glimpse at the girls for you want to live!"

"Making sure Sousou doesn't take Aisha away was hard enough, but you decided to make it even more complicated!" Etsou gritted his teeth in anger "I'll make sure no one, not even you, even catch a glimpse at Aisha, Rin Rin, Touka or any of my friends!"

"If you ever peek at Tatenashi's body while she's bathing, I'll make sure you have a tombstone ready for you!" Axl shifted into a gorilla Mechaniloid.

"I won't allow perverts like you peek at my Cecilia and Renfa!" Malcolm yelled as he got into a fighter's stance.

"Hold on for a moment, guys." Gen interjected "We're going to need one more to teach this guy a lesson in pain." He walks over to Tomoka still watching her favorite show and takes off the headphones from her head.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Tomoka growled. "That was my favorite show, Poyon, and I was watching it!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Fukuyama was peeping on the girls with his cameras and Lisa was doing something to Yukinari!" Gen scolded her "Are you just going to sit there and watch your show or are you to help us teach Fukuyama a lesson?"

"I'm going to help you teach Fukuyama a lesson!" Tomoka answers him with a growl. "You're not going to be peeping at the others while I'm around!" Everyone dog piled on Fukuyama and started to beat the stuffing out of him while Randy had Malamar bring Yukinari to safety by using Psychic.

As the boys and Tomoka were beating up and Malamar holding Lisa in place with his Psychic, they heard the girls screaming and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What was that?" Saito asked "That sounded like screaming."

"It's the girls!" X gasped. "They must be in trouble!"

"Darn, I should've know it would come before I had any fun!" Fukuyama growled as he get back on his feet and makes his way to the bath.

Malamar lowers Yukinari back onto the floor and released Lisa as Randy removed the tape on his mouth and allowed him to speak again. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain!" Lisa answers him "Follow me!" Lisa led the boys into the bath to see what was the commotion and entered the baths as Kirie was running towards them.

"Yukinari!" Kirie cried as she latched onto Yukinari,

"Kirie!" Yukinari gasped.

"It was awful, ti appeared out of nowhere!" Kirie cried.

"Kirie, what are you talking about?" Yukinari asked.

"There's a ghost!" Kirie answers him "Does the word 'ghost' mean anything to you?" Then she stopped herself and realized that Yukinari was in the bath. "Go do your peeping in the Underworld!" She grabs Yukinari by the waist and suffixed him into the ground. "Sneaking a peek, you pervert!"

"Kirie, what was that all about?!" Randy asked annoyed "We came running in here all worried about you and this is what you do? Pile driving Yukinari into the ground? With friends like you, who needs enemies?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"I… Uh…" Kirie sweat dropped, she turned to Yukinari and bowed her head in apology. "I am sorry, Yukinari. I let my anger get the best of me again.

"Why me?" Yukinari moaned.. Just then, they heard a familiar laugh as the Swamp Trio emerged from the forest.

"You humans just never seem to amaze me." Menace taunted. "It's no wonder why you humans can never get along because you do something like this to each other. Once Sigma wipes all of you out, then you can spend all eternity in the Underworld."

"Great, not these three again…" Risty groaned. "Leave it to you three to show up unexpectedly."

"Wait, you know those three?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, we know them." Ymir answers her with a frown. "They work for the Swamp Witch in our world and for Sigma in this war. We've been fighting them nonstop."

"We're not going to let you stop this plan anymore!" Melona countered. "Your adventure stops here and now! Gagi, get your tail out here and destroy these pests!" Then the ground started to shake and everyone lose their balance as Gagi bursts from underground and hissed at the heroes.

"Whoa, there really is a monster!" Kirie stammered in fear "A real live giant monster! Right before our eyes!"

"You haven't seen anything yet, girlie." Melona smirked darkly "Now it's time for all of you to die! Gagi, destroy them!" Gagi hissed in response and attack the group with his whips, but they avoided it just in time.

"Not going ti happen!" X retorted/ "We're not going to let you three win! We'll defeat you and send you back to Sigma!" He turns to Gen and Malcolm. "We can handle those three while you two deal with Gagi."

"Leave it to us, X." Malcolm gave him a thumbs up. "We'll kick Gagi's tail back to the Underworld!" He takes out the Spark Lens while Gen holds out his left hand and both shouted. "TIGA!" "LEO!" And both were transformed into Ultraman Tiga and Ulreaman Leo as Yukinari's group gasped in shock.

X turns to his female team members. "Get dressed and join us in the battlefield. We'll stall those three while you get your equipment."

"Got it. Keep them busy, X!" Houki nods as the entire female team except for Yukinari's female members head into the inn to get their equipment.

Gagi started the battle by lashing his whips at Tiga who blocked it with his fists He charged towards Gagi and punched him three times. This buys the girls enough time to change into their clothes and got their weapons together. Alec noticed the girls in their own clothes already. "Whoa, that was fast!"

"Yeah. It took us about 15 seconds to change into our clothes. How we found them quickly is by memory and quick speed." Asuka winked as she got her swords ready. "Right now, we need to deal with those three!"

"I concur!" Nyx agrees as she got out her metal staff and launched a fire spell at Melona who was hit by it.

"Ugh! Why you little!" Melona snarled as she leaped up and tried to dive kick her, but Kat got in the way and blocked her kick with her own.

Meanwhile, back at the fight between the giants, Gagi lashed his whips at Tiga who was hit by them and was knocked into Fukuyama's Vilia. "M-My Vilia!" Fukuyama screamed in shock as he turned white and his eyes turned white dotted. "I spent 3 million yen on buying that vivlia! Oh, it's going to cost me a fortune to get it repaired…"

"Don't worry, Kazama…" Lisa patted him on the shoulder. "We can always get a new one at the beach."

Halfway through the fight, Melona sees that Alec was defenseless and decided to finish what she started. She jumped over the heroes and surprised them as she landed in front of Alec, catching him off guard.

"I got you now, you little insect..." Melona growled in fury "Time for me to finish what I started back in Hawaii." She grabs Alec by the neck and started choking him as he struggled to break free. "I'm not letting you go this time! I'm going to make sure you never crossed paths with us! And once I'm finished with you, we'll have one less Hunter to deal with!" She tightens her grip on his neck and he started to gag.

"Alec!" Everyone shouted and rushed to help him, only to be stopped by Menace blocking their path.

"Sorry everyone, but this is off limits to you." Menace taunted. "If you want to save your little friend, then you'll have to get pass me!"

As Melona continues to strangle Alec, a scythe comes up to her neck and she gasped in shock to see Airi was pointing her scythe at her and not at X and the gang. Everyone gasped in shock at this as Melona loosen her grip on Alec and glares at Airi. "What are you doing, Airi? You're suppose to be fighting them, not pointing your scythe at me!"

"Put him down now…" Airi warned "I will not let you harm this boy ever again. If you don't release him, I'll make you regret it!"

"I can't believe you, Airi!" Melona growled in fury "How can you betray us like that? He must've really poison you with his words!"

"He did not poison me, but you did!" Airi glared at Melona. "I've been working for the Swamp Witch and Sigma for too long and I'm not going to be their lapdog anymore! It's not his words that poisoned me, but you, the Swamp Witch and Sigma's words did! I won't let you harm him ever again!"

"You can't be serious!" Melona snapped in fury "You think that you can just betray us and expect to live from this? We're going to kill you now, traitor!" This gave Alec enough time to bite Melona's hand and made her let go. "YEOUCH!" Once she released Alec, Airi managed to catch him and bring him back to the others for safety.

"Are you all right, Alec?" Airi asked "I'm glad I got to you just in time before it got worse." She hands him his hat.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Airi." Alec smiled. "You really saved me from Melona. I own you a lot for that." He takes back his hat from her.

"No, I should be the one thanking you." Airi smiled "You showed me your kindness when you protected you partner from me back in Hawaii, even though it would cost your life. After seeing that, I realized that I should break the chains the Swamp Witch and Sigma have on me and join you to stop him." She leans in and kissed his cheek that made him blush.

"That's it, you are so dead, Airi!" Menace snapped in fury "We'll have to deal with you and the Hunters right here, right now!"

"You're not going to get that chance." Alec glared at the Swamp Duo. "If you want to get her, then you're going to have to get through me." He turns his hat backwards and takes out Gabite's Pokeball and opened it as Gabite emerged. "We're going to send you two back to Sigma and you tell him that he's next!"

"GABITE!" Gabite started to glow brightly and get bigger because of Alec's determination and everyone was in awe. He started to get taller and the wings on his arms gotten longer. The fin on his back got pointer and his head was almost like a hammerhead shark. Once the light subsided, Gabite was replaced by a more menacing Pokemon and everyone gasped in awe at his new appearance.

"GARCHOMP!" Gar chomp said his new name as he glared at Melona and Menace.

"Whoa, Gabite just evolved!" Alec gasped in awe "Now he's a Garchomp!" He brings out his Pokedex and points it at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon and the final evolve form of Gible. It is said that when one runs at high speeds, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees with speeds equal to a jet fighter and it never allows prey to escape."

"Alright, Garchomp! Use Dragon Rush on Melona and Menace!" Alec grinned.

"Garchomp!" Garchomp nodded as he speeds in at super speed ant crashed into Melona and Menace.

"Oh not againnnnnnnnnn!" Melona screamed as she and Menace screamed as they fell into a portal in the sky and went back to X's world.

Meanwhile, Tiga and Leo managed to weaken Gagi who growled softly at the two giants. Tiga decided to finish the fight by using Zeppelion Ray on Gagi, ending the fight. Gagi hissed in agony as he fell on his back and exploded.

* * *

After the battle with the Swamp Duo and Gagi, both Malcolm and Gen returned to normal as Yukinari and his group got out of their hiding spots once the battle was over. Everyone regrouped with Alec and Airi and were amazed at his new Garchomp.

"That was amazing, Alec!" X smiled. "You and Garchomp were able to defeat them and send them back to our world! You two were just incredible!"

"You rock, little dude!" Kat grinned as she rubbed Alec's head playfully. "You and Garchomp were in perfect sync with each other and sent those clowns packing!"

"Thanks a lot, guys." Alec smiled softly before gesturing to Airi. "But if it wasn't for Airi, I would've been done for. It was because of Airi that I'm still here."

"You're right, Alec." Houki agrees "We should also thank Airi for saving you from Melona." She turns to face Airi. "We're thankful for you to save our friend from harm. If you haven't, I don't even want to think about that."

"It was the least I can do for him showing me his actions to me." Airi smiled softly "When I was about to finish off Tyrunt, he jumped in the way and blocked me. Even though I told him that if he doesn't move, I couldn't guarantee his life will be spared. But he told me that Tyrunt was his friend and he would never leave him, not even to me. What I saw in his eyes is what made me realize that I was on the wrong side."

"And what's that?" Zero asked "What did you see in his eyes that made you come to our side?"

"A will to protect everyone he cares." Airi answers him "Even though his eyes had this innocent feeling about them, there was also a strong will to his eyes that wants to protect everyone he cares for."

"Than we're glad to have you on our team, Airi." X smiled softly "It might take some time, but I'm sure you'll be clear of all the charges you've done up to this point. Welcome to the X-Squad, Airi." Everyone cheered for Airi as for the first time in her afterlife, she was happy to be around people that considers her their friend.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but what about my villa?!" Fukuyama complained as he glared at Malcolm. "Because of your idiot friend, my villa is now in shambles and it'll cost me a fortune to get it rebuilt!"

"Hey, it's not like I planned to fall on your villa!" Malcolm countered. "I was knocked away by Gagi and I fell on your villa! I can't control where I fall. If I fall on your villa, I fall on your vila and simple as that. Beside, you've got plenty of money to burn in your pockets."

"How can you say such a thing?!" Fukuyama snarled in fury as he pointed at Malcolm. "It's not like money grows on trees! I'm going to make you work for me to pay for all the damages!"

"You might want to rephrase that…" Malcolm glared at the pervert. "Because I think that someone else wants you to pay for peeking at them." Fukuyama was confused at this until he feels a presence behind him and started sweating bullets.

"Fukuyama, what did I say about peeking at us?" Kirie asked dangerously as a red aura appeared around her. "I warned you that if you ever peek at us and what did you do? You rigged cameras to spy on us and now, you're going to pay." She charged at Fukuyama and grabbed him as she slammed him into the ground. "You can do your peeping in the Underworld, you pervert!"

"He had that coming a mile away…" Alec winced. Then to his surprise, the egg started to glow brighter and catches everyone's attention. "Guys, the egg's about to hatch!" Everyone gathered around Alec as the top of the egg cracked and glowed even brighter until it finally shaped into a lavender batlike Pokemon with ears that almost look like speakers. Once the glowing stopped, the Pokemon revealed itself to everyone.

"Wow, it finally hatched." Asuka gasped in awe "And we got to see it right before our eyes! What kind of Pokemon is it?"

"Let me check." Alec brings out his Pokedex and points it at his newly hatched Pokemon.

"Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokemon. Noibat's ears emit ultrasonic waves that can disturb its prey's senses of hearing and damage opposites. It can also cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies." Dexter explained.

"It looks really cute." Cecilia squealed. "It kinda reminds me of a bat, only this one's a lot more cuter." Then Noibat started to stir a little. "Oh, it's opening its eyes now!"

"Noi." Noibat said confusedly as he starts to open his eyes more. "Noi?" The moment he opens his eyes, Noibat sees Alec looking at him and smiling.

"Hi Noibat, nice to meet you." Alec greeted. "My name is Alec and these are my friends." He shows Noibat the entire X-Squad and they were all happy to see him.

"N-Noi..." Noibat stammered as he starts tearing up. "NOIBAT!" He sends out a loud, powerful sound wave and everyone had to cover their ears.

"Yeow, what's that loud sound it's doing?!" Asuna shouted in pain "And why is it crying all of a sudden?"

"That's Supersonic! That's one of the sound waves Noibat can emit to deal with opponents!" Randy answers her "As for why it's crying, I'm sure it's not used to us yet! It only just hatched and it might take some time for it to know us!"

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Noibat!" Alec reassured him. "You don't have to cry, it's going to be okay!" He starts petting Noibat's head and he stopped crying. "You're going to be all right, we'll be hear for you." Noibat said its name in response and hugs Alec.

"It must think that you're its mother, Alec." Kan'u smiled softly as she placed her hand on her hip. "Since you're the first person that Noibat saw when he opened his eyes. I know that you and Noibat will be a great team together." Everyone nods in agreement as both Alec and Noibat smiled at them. Then they heard an unfamiliar voice talking to them.

"Pervert?" The voice asked as Yukinari looked behind him to see a girl in a towel. "A pervert?"

"Ahhh!" Yukinari screamed and he rushed by to everyone as they got ready to fight if this newcomer tries anything. But she smiled at them and everyone calmed down except for Yukinari and Kirie as they were shivering in fright and Fukuyama comes ahead of them.

"You again!" Fukuyama growled in fury. "How dare frighten my luscious, young guests! I'm going to have to teach you a lesson! A very kinky lesson!" He rushed to the girl to grope her, but he phased through her and slammed into the rock and fell into the bath.

"You idiot! Everyone knows that you physically can't touch a ghost!" Gen face palmed. "I can't believe that you were stupid enough to even try that!" The ghost girl started to float towards the gang and was heading for Yukinari with Kirie hiding behind him.

"No, stay back!" Kirie stammered in fear. "Don't come any closer, please! I'm begging you!"

"Kirie?" Was all Yukinari asked to his frighten friend.

"I can't stand it." Kirie stuttered.

"Stand what?" Yukinari asked confusedly while blinking.

"Ghosts, you little idiot!" Kirie answers him with a scowl. "I'm really scared of ghosts and demons and all the supernatural crud!" Sayo, Evangeline and Airi couldn't help but be a little offended by that. Kirie sweat dropped as she received glares from Airi and Evangeline while Sayo looks like she is going to burst in tears. "Uh… Except for you three. You're nice!" Kirie laughed nervously.

"I'm so happy." The ghost girl smiled softy as Yukinari turned to face her. "I finally get to meet you."

"Stop putting the moves on my soulmate!" Lisa warned as she pointed her staff at the ghost girl. "Begone, evil spirit!"

"Hold on, Lisa!" Yukinari stops her "You finally get to meet me? Do you know who I am?"

The ghost girl smiled and answered him. "No, I've never seen you before. But she called you a pervert. And I've been waiting so long for one!" Yukinari's eyes became white dots while everyone else sweat dropped.

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

"Why don't you tell us what this is all about?" Yukinari suggested.

"Yes, it happened last Winter." The ghost girl begins to explain. "I came down here alone one evening to relax in the hot spring. And that's when I heard it."

* * *

**Flashback, last Winter**

* * *

The ghost girl who was alive was relaxing in the hot springs until she heard something in the bushes and startled her. She stands up and asked. "Is… Is someone out there?" But there was no answer and she went to investigate that noise. She covered herself with a towel and peeked over the bushes to see a man looking at her with a perverted look on his face. "NOOOOO!"

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

"That dirty pervert ran his hands all over my innocent flesh!" The ghost girl frowned.

"And… And then?" Yukinari asked.

"What happen next?" Miharu also asked.

"I got mad…" The ghost girl answered them with a despondent frown. "I wanted that pervert to pay for what he had done. So when he started to run away, I tried to catch him."

* * *

**Flashback, last Winter**

* * *

The pervert tried to run from the girl who was chasing him until she slipped and fell on her back with her legs spread. "But then I slipped on a wet rock…"

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

A tear falls from the ghost girl's eye as she continued. "I hit my head when I fell and died..." Everyone started to feel sorry for the ghost girl. Losing her life at a young age and because of a pervert.

"It's so sad!" Miharu cried in sorrow.

"And so, you've been haunting this hot spring ever since then?" Koyomi asked, feeling sorry for the ghost girl.

"Yes." The ghost girl answers her with a nod.

"I get it." Lisa nods in understanding. "So you're the reason our hot spring suddenly stopped working."

"What, this hot spring doesn't work either?" Yukinari asked, blinking.

"Sorry about that." The ghost girl apologized "When I see people having fun at the hot springs, I get really lonely and it just happens. But not now. I'd like to move on to the next world, but I haven't been able to. So I've been patently waiting for a pervert!"

Everyone was looking at Yukinari and he looked at them back. "What? But I'm not."

"I did curse the original pervert." The ghost girl explained. "So I guess I should feel like I already had my revenge."

"Revenge, huh?" Kirie asked.

"But I really wanted to catch him, run after him with real legs and grab him with real hands." The ghost girl puffed her cheeks in anger before calming down "My regret is what keeps me here. I thought maybe that if I found another pervert, I can deal with that regret and figure out a way to move on."

"Interesting…" Lisa placed her pinky on her chin. "Since you were unable to capture the pervert, you've been unable to rest in peace."

"Uh-huh." The ghost girl nods.

"I know!" Lisa beamed "We should do a reenactment!"

"What?" The ghost girl asked.

"We'll have Yukinari feel you up and you can catch him." Lisa answers her.

"Hey! Hold on a minute, Lisa!" Yukinari protested.

"That's a very good idea." The ghost girl agrees.

"No, it's not!" Yukinari protested.

"But you need to inhabit a living person to make this work." Lisa stated as Yukinari groans and slumps. "I volunteer my body for the reenactment groping!"

"She's having way too much fun with this…" Etsou moaned as he face palmed. "She's only doing this so that Yukinari can fondle her…"

"Do you really mean it?" The ghost girl asked with agasp.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Lisa answers her with a bright smile. "Oh Yukinari, don't touch me there! Oh no, the pervert's grabbing me all over! What ever will I do?" She started to daydream about that.

"But I don't want to!" Yukinari whined.

"Now, just make yourself at home!" Lisa cheered "Go for it!"

"Yes!" The ghost girl cheered as well "This really means a lot to me!" But then Lisa's staff started to glow and just as both girls collided with each other, they slammed into each other and the ghost girl was flung back towards Kirie. But Kirie was able to jump out of the way and she was heading straight for Cecilia who tried to escape, but couldn't in time. "Wow, Miss Cecilia. You're so warm…"

"AHHHHHH!" Cecilia screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

"Are you… okay?" Miharu asked timidly as Cecilia turned around and showed her pupil less eyes to everyone.

"I feel a little dizzy, but I think that I'm all right." The ghost girl's voice does out of Cecilia's mouth. "This is the first time that I've done this."

"This is so unfair…" Lisa pouted. "I can summon demons at the drop of a hat, but I can't hold one measly spirit?" Yukinari chuckled sheepishly at her. "This is no laughing matter, dear Yukinari. I was really looking forward to you doing all sorts of unmentionable things to me!" Cecilia walks to Yukinari and stops in front of him.

"Is it okay?" The ghost girl asked as Yukinari backs up a little. "Here we go." She steps forward to him, only to be stopped by Cecilia.

"Wait, stop!" Cecilia reasoned. "What in the world you think you're doing!?"

"What's wrong, Miss Cecilia?" The ghost girl asked "I thought you wanted to help me."

"Of course, I want to help you, but not like this!" Cecilia complained. "I only see Yukinari as a friend and I'm already in a relationship with someone else!"

"That's right, how silly of me." The ghost girl understands as she turns to Malcolm. "He's the one that you cherish, right? You've picked a great person Cecilia, he'll do perfectly for your body." She walks over to Malcolm. "I can see now, he's the person that you deeply love."

"I-Is she all right in there?" Malcolm asked her in concern.

"Well yes, I love him…" Cecilia answers her with a frantic expression. "But I've never done this before! I'm not even emotionally ready for this kind of action yet!"

"Yes, she's doing just fine." The ghost girl answers him, ignoring Cecilia.

"Okay..." Malcolm nods.

"Well then, if you're ready." The ghost girl smiled as she begins to unbutton Cecilia's shirt. "It's been a long time since I had clothes on. It's almost a little tricky to unbutton this" Once she finally got it unbutton, she opened her shirt to show Malcolm her breasts under her bra.

"But, wait a minute!" Malcolm stammered as he took a step back. "I don't know what to do here!"

"Just think like a pervert and fondle me." The ghost girl explained.

"That's easier said, then done!" Malcolm gulped as he sweat dropped "I've never done this to Cecilia yet! I'm worried that Cecelia will get mad at me for doing this to her!"

Than a familiar perverted laugh was heard as Fukuyama bursts out of the hot springs! "I know you weren't man enough for the task, Sohma! Allow me to demonstrate the basis for you!" He started groping all over Koyomi who was crying and screaming. "Don't worry, those are happy tears!"

"All right." The ghost girl smiled as she grabs Malcolm's hand.

"Wait, stop!" Cecilia protested "I'm not prepared for this! But please, be gentle with me, Malcolm." The ghost girl placed Malcolm's hand on her chest and made him massage it while he's blushing bright red.

"Bravo, Sohma!" Fukuyama grinned pervertedly "We'll make you into a real man yet!" He continues to laugh pervertedly and doesn't noticed that Katsuragi was coming for him.

"Hey, you scumbag! You keep your filthy hands off of her!" Kat shouted as she kicked Fukuyama in the face and made him fall back into the hot springs, groaning in pain. "That guy was seriously getting on my nerves… I can't believe that someone like him is a major pervert."

Malcolm lets go of Cecilia's chest and back up. "Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait!"

"That's enough already!" Cecilia demanded.

"It'll be okay, I know it." The ghost girl reassured her.

"Huh?" Cecilia asked confusedly.

"Just be yourself." The ghost girl answers her as she hugged Malcolm.

"Uh… All right." Malcolm nods as he returned the hug. When he did, Cecilia's body started to glow and the sky had a white coloring to it.

"I've never felt anything like this before!" The ghost girl gasped in awe "It feels so good, I'm so close. Almost there." Then the ghost girl exited Cecilia's body and started to depart to the next world as Cecilia slumped in Malcolm's arms. "Thank you all so much!" Cecilia regained conciseness and turned around to see the ghost leaving.

"Bye, Miss Ghost! Have a great time in heaven!" Miharu waved.

"Health and long life to you all!" The ghost girl smiled. "Thank you. Oh, and Cecilia." Cecilia listened to her. "He's a wonderful person for you. I see a bright future for the both of you."

"Thank you for your kind words." Cecilia smiled back. "I'm glad that I met and fell in love with him. I hope you can finally rest in peace."

"I'll see you around!" The ghost girl waved back "Until then." She vanished in the light beyond the clouds and was never seen or heard of again.

"You're right about one thing." Cecilia smiled softly "He is a wonderful person, isn't he?" She chuckled to herself and held her hand in Malcolm's.

* * *

After the ghost girl left for heaven, the portal to the next world appeared and everyone knew what was next.

"It's time for us to go." Houki stated. "Even though this whole trip was ruined, I still had some fun out of it."

"It's so sad to see all of you go so soon…" Koyomi was desdodented, but smiled softly "But you have other friends to help and they'll be needing it more than us."

"Believe us, we want to send more time together, but we have to continue our mission." Laura nods "Once we finally finished with our mission and defeated Sigma for good, we'll spend a lot more time together."

"I hope we can have all the fun later!" Tomoka waved "We'll be seeing you guys soon!"

"X, you've been my hero since you helped us in your world." Yukinari smiled softly "You've been an inspiration to me and I hope I can be strong like you! I know that you and everyone can win against Sigma!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Yukinari." X gave him a thumbs up "I promise you that we'll be able to defeat Sigma with your support." X and the gang waved goodbye and entered the portal their next world.

Fukuyama emerged out of the hot springs and looked around. "Where did X and his friends go? I want Sohma to pay me back for the destruction of my vila!"

"They went to the next world to deal with Sigma's forces." Kirie frowned as she glared at Fukuyama. "But Malcolm is right, you are filfthy rich, so you can repair the damages to your vilvia. As for us, we're heading back home since your vilvia is destroyed."

"But… I…" Fukuyama stammered as he slumped his head and sighed in defeat.

* * *

After meeting with Yukinari and his friends and saving their world, our heroes continued through the dimensional tunnel to their next world with two new additions to the family, Alec's newly hatched Noibat and Airi. This time, Houki's scarf started to glow and was leading her to somewhere else, almost like it was telling her that Oichi's world is in danger, much like how Archie's bracelet led them to the Slayers' world.

"It's happening again!" Asuna gasped in shock "Now it's your scarf that's glowing, Houki!"

"That can only mean one thing." Houki has a serious expression. "Oichi's scarf is telling us that his world is in danger! I have a safe bet that Baltan himself is waiting for us there as well."

"If that's the case, then that's our next world!" X proclaimed "Lead the way, Houki. I'm sure that his scarf will point us in the right direction."

"You can count on me, X." Houki nods "Come on, everyone! Follow me!" Everyone nodded and followed Houki to the end of the tunnel as a bright light shines upon them. Once the light subsided, they found themselves in front of an old shrine in a secluded area.

"I wonder where we are now?" Kirche asked "This place looks creepy…" She shuddered

"You can say that again." Momorency agrees "Why did it drop us here of all places?" She turns to Houki. "Are you sure this is the place your scarf led us to, Houki?"

"I'm sure that this is the place!" Houki answers her "I know for a fact that Oichi's scarf brought us to the right place. He and the others must be around here."

As they looked around the shrine, a small white dog with a samurai helmet comes walking towards them and said. "Heh, you could be right about that, kid. Because you are in the right world." Everyone looked down to see the dog looking up at them as X, Zero and the IS girls recognized the dog. "I didn't expert to see all of you so soon."

"Guys, the dog is talking!" Yuna gasped in shock "That dog in the samurai helmet is really talking!"

"Shiro, it's good to see you again!" X smiled. "It's been a long time since the seventh war. How are things with everyone?"

"Everyone's been doing great after the war in your world." Shiro answers him "It's been peaceful here ever since we helped you defeat Sigma and you helped us get rid of the Crimson Armor." He looks behind them. "I can see that your group has gotten a lot bigger than we last met."

"Yeah, they're our new friends in this war." Houki explained. "I assume you already know why we're here, right?"

"I can take a guess." Shiro answers her "You're on a mission to stop this guy named Baltan from attacking our world and others with giant monsters that his new monster revived. Is that about right?"

"Yep, that about sums it up." Ling answers him "Baltan managed to escape from us in one of the other worlds and now we're here because of Oichi's scarf. That reminds me, how is everyone?"

"I can take you to the kids, but everyone one else aren't here." Shiro answers her.

"What do you mean?" Kanzashi asked confusedly.

"I'll explain everything to you along the way." Shiro answers her "But before I do, which one of you are Alec and Randy?"

"That would be us." Randy answers him with a nod "Why do you ask?"

"There's something in the shrine that I'm suppose to give to the both of you." Shiro answers him "Give me a minute and I'll get it." He leaves the group for now and heads into the old shrine.

"I wonder what he has for us?" Alec asked "It must be important if he said that he's suppose to give it to us." Randy shrugged his shoulders as they waited for Shiro with the thing he mentioned.

A minute later, Shiro returns to the group with a brown case and he pushed it towards Alec and Randy's feet. "This was dropped off by someone. He said that these could help you on this war. There's even a letter for you, Randy." He gives Randy an envelope.

"A letter for me?" Randy asked confusedly "I wonder who wrote it to me?" He looks all over the envelope, but he couldn't find the name of the sender. "There's no name of the sender. Who wrote this?"

"I'm not too sure who wrote it myself." Shiro answers him "But he told me that you can't read it until later. How about you two see what inside the case?"

Both Alec and Randy looked at each other and nodded as Randy picked up the case and opened it. What was inside the case were two wrist rings, three large stones, two smaller stones and a Pokeball in the center. Everyone was amazed at the items in the case.

"Wow, those stones look beautiful." Negi gasped in awe "It's almost like there's some kind of energy flowing through them, like they were made for a special purpose."

"And those rings look amazing." Ikaruga exclaimed in awe "I can see the amazing craftsmanship in these. I think they're made for the both of you and i'm sure you'll be needing them for what's ahead."

Both Alec and Randy nodded as they took the rings and slipped them on their wrists, puts the two smaller stones in a slot on the rings, gave the three larger stones to Salamance, Aggron and Garchomp and Randy took the Pokeball from the case and added it to his team.

"Now that's settled with, I'll take you to see the kids." Shiro explained. "Follow me." Everyone nods in agreement and followed Shiro down the stairs from the shrine and out to a busy street.

* * *

Once they've left the shrine, Shiro was leading our heroes down a busy street while explaining to them why they haven't seen Nobunaga or the other lords.

"So Shiro, where's Nobunaga and the other lords?" Ling asked him "I haven't even seen any of them yet. I wonder why is that?"

"That's because this world is where the kid and Masamune came from." Shiro answered her "After the war in your world, they decided to return to their home and Oichi came along for the trip. He wanted to see what his real home looked like and the kid had her parents adopted him and he's been living here ever since with his new family."

"I get it now." Char smiled as she snapped her fingers in thought. "This world is where Hideyoshi and Masamune lived in before being sent to Nobunaga's world and later ours. So when they've returned to their world, Hideyoshi, Masamune and Oichi returned home after the end of the seventh war. Is that about right?"

"That sums up the whole idea." Shiro answers her with a nod "And I also know that this is the final war against Sigma, right?" Everyone nods. "I must warn you about something…" Everyone listens to what he has to say. "Someone's plotting to overthrow Sigma should he fail for the final time."

"What are you talking about, Shiro?" Tatenashi asked while blinking. "Who's trying to overthrow Sigma?"

"I can't say for sure myself…" Shiro answers her with a frown "But from what I can gather, this same person is a Reploid who plots to become even more powerful by taking Sigma's powers when he falls for the final time and plans to use his powers to bring the omniverse to its knees."

"But who's this Reploid that wants to use Sigma's powers for himself?" Cecilia asked with a serious frown. "And why he'd wait for Sigma to fall for the final time? I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Whatever the case, we have to be ready for this Reploid." X frowned seriously "If this Reploid does show his face and take Sigma's powers for himself, we have to prepare for what's coming. I'm sure that whoever gave Alec and Randy those stones and rings might've known something about what Shiro told us and had him give those to them. If that's the case, then we've better be ready for this mystery Reploid when he shows up and we have to fight him!"

"Roger!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

* * *

As they continued their search for Hideyoshi, Masamune and Oichi, they walked by a convenient store as someone was leaving the store. At first glance, they didn't recognized the boy as he was like any other boy from this world. But when they looked on his wrist, they saw Houki's ribbon that she gave to Oichi after the end of the seventh war and Houki was happy to see him again.

"I can't believe it..." Houki gasped happily. "It really is Oichi. It's been too long since we last saw him."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ling agrees with a grin. "Look at him now, he's definitely gotten taller." She turns to Houki and nudges her with a wink. "Come on, Houki. We all know that you want to see him more than any of us. Go on and talk to him."

"Wait a minute, Ling!" Houki stammered as she blushed. "It's been a long time since we last met him and I don't know what to say! I'm nervous that I might mess this up and everything!"

"You don't have anything to worry about, Houki." X reassured her with a smile. "I'm sure that he'll be glad to see you again. All you have to do is be yourself and let everything just take its course."

"You're right, X." Houki nods with a smile. "I guess I was being a little paranoid over nothing." She takes a deep breath and readies herself. "Ok, here I go. Time for me to go meet him." She walks up to Oichi from behind him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and was surprised.

"Houki, is that you?" Oichi gasped in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Houki answered him with a sweet smile. "It's been a long time, Oichi. I can see that you've gotten taller."

"Houki, it really is you!" Oichi gasped happily as he held Houki's palms. "I can't believe that you're really here! When did you get here?" Than he looks behind her and saw X and the gang. "Everyone, it's great to see you again!"

"It's great to see you again too, Oichi." X smiled. "Wow, you've really gotten taller when we last met. What's been happening with you since the end of the seventh war?"

"A lot happened since then." Oichi answers him with a smile. "After we left your world and came back to ours, Hideyoshi and Masamune were going back to their world and I wanted to come along to see where my parents came from. Shiro told me everything about what happen to them when they tried to save me from that child labor camp. He even showed me their grave and their somewhat forgotten home that no one seems to remember. After I learned everything about my parents, Hideyoshi took me into her home and her parents adopted me and now, Hideyoshi became my older sister."

"What about Nobunaga and the other lords?" Char asked "Are they still in their world after you, Hideyoshi and Masamune returned here?"

"Yeah, they're still in their own world." Oichi answers her "When I wanted to come with Masamune and Hideyoshi, I had to leave sister and Mitsuhide back in their world. I was sad to leave them, but sister told me that, no matter where I am in the world, I'm still the heir to her kingdom and her little brother."

"And I'm sure she wouldn't have it any other way." Zero smiled softly "And I can also see that you still have Houki's old ribbon after the end of the seventh war."

"Yeah, I still have it with me all the time." Oichi smiled as he looked at his wrist where Houki's ribbon is. "Aside from having it washed, I never take it off. I always wear it only on the wrist to keep all the memories I have with everyone from that war. So what are you guys doing here?" He looks behind them. "And I can see that you have more new friends with you."

"Believe us when we say that it's a long story." X answers him "We can tell you when we meet up with Hideyoshi and Masamune. How about you lead us to them?"

"Leave it to me, X." Oichi answers him "I'm sure that they'll be surprised to see you again. And to see your new friends." He leads everyone to Hideyoshi's home and have them meet up with her and Masamune.

* * *

After meeting up with Oichi again, he led them to his new home he now lives with Hideyoshi. Once they've arrived, they noticed that it was empty and no one was around to see them.

"Looks like no one's home." Oichi sighed "I guess sis must've failed on her test again. Looks like I'll be making dinner again."

"Wait, you can cook now?" Houki asked while blinking. "When did you started cooking?" She turns to X and Ling who had smug looks on their faces. "Did you two had something to do with this?"

"Maybe…" They both answered.

"Well, whatever…" Houki shrugged before asking Oichi "You said that Hideyoshi failed her test again, right?" Oichi nods in response. "That's why we saw you at the convenient store alone, you were getting ingredients when she coms home."

"Yep, pretty much." Oichi nods. "And knowing sis, she's probably gonna go on her usual episodes when she get back. I might as well start on dinner while we wait." He heads for the kitchen as he puts the ingredients on the counter and turns on the stove. He takes out a pot from the cabinets and placed it on the stove after he fills it with water. Then he takes some vegetables from his grocery bag and begins chopping them up as he puts them in the pot. After cooking for half an hour, he brings out plates to place the food and brings them to the table as everyone was smelling the food and rushed to the dinner table.

"Wow, this looks really good!" Char squealed as she sat down on the chair. "You've really outdone yourself, Oichi. I can definitely see you cooking for Houki when you two get married."

"Char, what do you mean by that?!" Houki stuttered as her eyes showed white dots "It's too early to think about that!" Char playfully sticks her tongue at Houki while both her and Oichi blushed madly.

"Let's not worry about that for now, Char." X told her. "We'll have plenty of time to think about that later. But for right now, we have more important things to worry about."

"You're right, X." Char agrees with a smile. "I was just teasing them, that's all."

"I know you were." X smiled "But right now, we've got something important to tell you, Oichi. I'm sure that you're wondering why we're here in your world, right?" Oichi nods. "Well, that's because we're on a mission to protect your world and others from monsters that one of Sigma's allies brought back with his new monster."

"Wait, Sigma's back?!" Oichi gasped in shock. "I thought he was reduced to scrape metal by you and Zero!"

"He was brought back during the eighth war." X told him seriously "An old friend of Alia's named Gate brought Sigma back to use for his revenge on her. Since then, we've fighting him for the last two wars since you and the others left. This war could be the last time we can finally be rid of him. But from what Shiro told us, there's someone else plotting to use Sigma's powers if he falls for the last time."

"And who's the one trying to do that?" Oichi asked in concern.

"We don't know who right now." Zero answers him "But from what we know from Shiro, this Reploid's going to bring the omniverse to its knees once Sigma falls for the final time." There was a tense silence in the room until the front door opens as everyone hears a familiar voice complaining.

"Come on, Date-sensei!" Hideyoshi whined "Can't you just let off the hook?"

"You know I can't do that, Hide-san!" Masamune answers her with a scowl "I've been giving you plenty of chances before, but not anymore! If you don't study for midterms, I'm going to have to hold you back!" When they've entered the house, they saw X and the gang in the house.

"X, everyone! It's good to see you again!" Hideyoshi waved "When did you all get here?"

"We got here not to long ago." X answers her with a smile. "Oichi was making dinner while we were waiting for you."

"I can smell that." Masamune agrees while smiling. "Ever since we've returned to our world, he's been making meals for us. I can see he had some help from someone. But right now, let's eat." Everyone nods in agreement and sat around the table and started eating the food Oichi made.

While everyone was eating except the Reploids, Axl turns on the TV in the living room and a news report was on that shows Baltan attacking the city and people running from him. He turns up the volume for everyone else to hear the news report.

"Attention, all citizens!" The reporter panicked. "We have a state of emergency! There's an alien attacking downtown and leaving a path of terror in his wake!" The screen shows Baltan blasting buildings to pieces, police men trying to stop him and people running in terror from him. "If you listen to him closely, you can hear him calling out to someone. Let's hear what he's saying." The cameraman turns his camera to Baltan and listened to what he's saying.

"I know you're all hiding here, Hunters!" Baltan threaten. "Come on out and face me! Unless you want me to burn this city to the ground!" He turns to the reporter and the cameraman. "Are you recording this?" The cameraman nods in fear. "Perfect, then I'll be taking over from here." He takes the microphone from the reporter and brings it closer to him. "Listen well, Hunters. I must congratulate you on making it this far, but now your journey's at an end. You may have defeat most of the monsters and my fellow aliens and brought one of them back on your side, but you haven't seen anything yet. Even if you did defeat Geronimon, we still have our strongest monster yet lying in wait for you! That's not all, my master, the Great Emperor, has arrived and none of you stand a chance against us! You better find me Hunters or I'll be bringing this world to its knees!" He does his iconic laugh as the news reports ends.

"That Baltan…" Malcolm growled in fury. "He's using those people to flush us out and fight us! If we don't fight him, he'll bring the city to the ground!"

"Then we have no choice…" X frowned as well. "We'll have to find Baltan and stop from destroying the city or those innocent people get hurt! We've come this far and we're not going to let him win!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in response.

"I'm going with you!" Oichi exclaimed in bravery. "I'm not going to let him destroy my home, not after I worked so hard to find out where I came from!"

"Then we're glad to have you back, Oichi." X smiled softly "We're going to need all the help we can get to stop Baltan." Oichi nods in agreement as he got his Naginata from the closet and followed X and the gang to stop Baltan. Hideyoshi got her staff while Masamune got her katana and followed X and the gang to find Baltan.

* * *

They finally located Baltan who was destroying a building. The gang aimed their weapons at him. Baltan noticed them and sneered. "Well, well… You saved me the trouble of finding you! Now I will…?!" He noticed Airi with the heroes now. "Airi?! What are you doing with those filthy Hunters?! Where are Melona and Menace?!"

"I am no longer a servant to Sigma or the Swamp Witch, Baltan…" Airi frowned as she readies her scythe. "Alec and his Pokemon has shown me the true path I must take and that is to protect everyone from you and your allies!"

"Is that so?" Baltan sneered as he got ready to battle. "Very well then… I am going to enjoy killing all of you!" He made three illusions of himself and they charged towards the gang.

"Whoa! When did he do that?!" Hideyoshi gawked as she charged towards one Baltan clone and rams her staff into him, but it went through him and he disappeared in a instant. "W-What?!"

"Sis! Behind you!" Oichi gasped as the real Baltan tried to hit her, but Oichi got in the way and blocked his attack with his Naginata. It was a power struggle for about thirty seconds until Oichi came out on top and hit Baltan three times with his Naginata, giving him medium damage. Baltan fired laser beams from his claws at Saito who was hit by them.

"How dare you hit my lover with those beams, fiend! Explosion!" Louise launched her spell at Baltan who did his iconic laugh as the attack hit him, when the smoke cleared, Baltan has shed his endoskeleton and it was a new one that is the same as his first one. "W-What?!" Louise gasped in shock.

"Nice try, but you have to do better than that! Haven't you studied your biology?" Baltan taunted.

"Why you…!" Ymir yelled out her battle cry as she lunged at Baltan who flew above her. He then fired missiles at the team.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kat panicked as the gang leaped away from the missiles. Homura got out her katanas and readies them and points them at Baltan.

"I am going to settle the score with the last of the three aliens who brainwashed me and my friends, then I'm going to save my friends and go after your boss! Hyahhhhh!" Homura charged towards Baltan and both were locked in a clash of attacks with either side getting hit.

"Take this!" Ling charged towards Baltan and threw a punch at him, knocking him back.

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Breath!" Alec ordered. Garchomp said his name as he breath out his attack at Baltan, giving him bigger damage.

"Wind!" Negi launched winds spells at Baltan. Kan'u and Etsou combined their attacks to try to hit Baltan, but he did a spin attack to knock them away. KOS-MOS fired her gatling guns at Baltan who puts up a shield to deflect them.

Halfway through the fight, it was an all out slugfest as the Hunters and Baltan countered each other blow for blow and both sides were even. Randy was getting frustrated and had came up with a plan.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Randy growled. "All we're doing is countering each other back and forth!" He takes out the Pokeball he got from the case. "Okay, it's time to see who sent me this Pokemon. Go, Pokebal!" He throws the Pokeball in the air as a falcon like Pokemon emerged from the ball and said his name as Randy recognized the Pokemon. "Wait, Staraptor?! You were my dad's partner! But why would dad give you to me after he abandoned me and my sister?" Staraptor lands in front of him and looks at him in the eyes.

"Star, Staraptor, Star, Raptor." Staraptor said his name, saying his dad gave him to Randy to help deal with Sigma and his goons.

"Dad, you really did care about us…" Randy whispered quietly before smiling. "Okay, I'm not going to let your gift go to waste, dad! I'll use Stataptor and make you proud! You ready, Staraptor?" Staraptor said his name in response and readies himself for battle. "Then let's show Baltan what we can do when we work together as a team! Close Combat!"

Staraptor used Close Combat on Baltan, giving him bigger damage. "Why you!" He fired more lasers at the team, but they dodged it.

Sticks yelled out her battle cry as she threw her boomerang at Baltan, giving him small damage. Axl fired his Axl Pistols at Baltan, pelting the alien for damage. Zero rushed in and slashed Baltan three times with his Z-Saber. Baltan was about to attack until he sees X charging up his X-Buster. The gang aimed their weapons at Baltan. "You're not bad, I was testing you to see if you can handle what's to come, but you will never defeat my master, the Great Emperor!" Baltan made a portal to X's world appear. "We'll finish this in X's world! You can count on that!" Baltan swore as he entered the portal.

* * *

After Baltan escaped through the portal, our heroes breathed a sigh of relief as the crowds of people watching cheered for the heroes and every news reporters filmed the whole battle. They've returned to Hideyoshi's house where both her and Masamune were watching the entire fight on the TV.

"You guys did it!" Hideyoshi cheered/ "You were able to defeat that alien guy and drive him away! Now the city's safe, thanks to all of you!"

"Thanks to all of you, our world's safe from that alien." Masamune smiled softly "If you and everyone weren't here, I don't want to think about hat would've happened."

"We're glad to have helped keep your world safe." X smiled. "Now that Baltan's gone for now, you won't have to worry about him or anyone trying to invade your world."

"But we can't rest just yet, X…" Zero reminded him. "We've still got one more world to save and one last monster to stop. I'm sure we all know who's up next." Everyone nods in agreement as they all know about the monster coming up next.

"You're right, Zero." X agrees "Once we've defeat Goldras again, then all the worlds will be safe and we'll be able to take on Geronimon! Right now, let's rest a little and be ready for our next world." Everyone nods in agreement. "Hey Randy, I think it's time to see what's it the letter. Open it up and see who wrote it to you."

"Yeah, you're right, X." Randy agrees "If Staraptor was given to me by my dad, then this letter might give me some answers." He tears the envelope open and takes out the letter as he begins to read it.

"Dear son, if you're reading this, then that means I'm no longer among the living and with your mother. I know you might have a lot of questions and it's time for me to come clean with you. If you remember what happened to your mother, believe me when I say that was no accident when she died. Your mother encountered my former teammates of Team Galactic and they beat her to near death. By the time I found out what happened, it was already too late and she died. I know you may hate me for leaving you and your sister, but I guess that's my fault for doing so. In order for me to find Team Galactic, I had to abandon you two so that I can protect you from Cyrus, my old boss. When he heard that I escaped from Team Galactic, he had his goons attack your mother and provoke me into fighting him, which it worked. I tried to battle him myself, but I lost and was on end of my rope. Luckily, I was able to steal five stones and two rings from him before he could use them. I had a Pokemon Ranger and his Gallade take the items in the case with him and send them to you and your friends. I also put Staraptor's Pokeball in the case for you to use and I'm sure he'll be a great asset to you. I know that I've made some questionable choices, but the best choice I made was meeting your mother and having you and your sister. I know that you and your friends can win against Sigma and his goons for everyone in the omniverse and I believe in you, my son. Please make sure that you don't make the same mistake as I did and find someone that'll be your soulmate. I love you and your sister with all my heart and I'll be watching over you on your quest to keep the omniverse safe. Your father, Marco. PS, I've written a second letter for your sister. Make sure she gets it." After finishing the letter, everyone was sad to hear what happened to Randy's parents and started crying. Even Houki was started to regret saying that his mother deserved someone better, only to realize that he did love her and he abandoned his kids to protect them.

"He really did care about his family…" Houki whispered sadly "I've said such awful things about him and now, I'm starting to regret saying them! I'm sorry for everything I've said about you, Marco."

Seeing Randy crying, Homura decided to comfort him by hugging him to her chest. "It's going to be all right, Randy… I know that you must feel horrible for all those things you said about him, but he still loves you."

"Do you really think so?" Randy choked. "Do you really think that he still loves me, even after all I said about him?"

"I'm sure he does." Homura answers him with a soft smile "When I was younger, I was always pressured by my parents to be a great shinobi like them. When my teacher revealed himself to be an evil shinobi and tried to kill me, I was able to defeat and kill him before he could kill me. But despite the fact that I killed him in selfdefense, I wasn't accepted into any of the good shinobi schools and my parents abandoned me. I hated them for doing that and I've wanted revenge on everyone for that. But now, I realized that I was blinded by my hatred for my parents when I met Jugs." She gestures to Asuka who smiled. "Thanks to her and everyone here, I'm now trying to save my friends and protect the omniverse from Sigma. That also includes you for saving me from his control. If you ever need any help, just ask me and I'll be sure to comfort you anytime."

"Thanks for everything, Homura." Randy smiled softly "You're right, my dad still loves me and my sister and I'm not going to let him down! Now that I know why my dad left us, I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I have more respect for him. Don't worry, dad. I'll make sure to take care of Staraptor for you and make you proud. And I'll make this Cyrus of Team Galatic pay for Mom's death! Also, I'm sorry to hear what happened to you after your parents abandoned you."

"It's all right, Randy." Homura smiled softly "Because of everyone here, I'm now fighting for something important and that's bringing my friends back from Sigma's control and keeping the omniverse from his grasp." She tighten her hug on Randy and he returned the hug while everyone was smiling at their increasing bond.

* * *

Later at the shrine, X and the gang were well rested and ready to head for the next world. Once they've made it back to the shrine, the portal to th next world appeared.

"It's time for us to go." X stated as he and his friends looked at the portal. "We've got one more world to save and it's back to Sigma again."

"I can't believe you guys are leaving!" Hideyoshi whined sadly. "I wanted to spend more time with you!" She calms down a little."But you have more friends waiting for you and it'll be wrong to keep you here."

"I'm sure that we'll meet again, Hideyoshi." Cecilia smiled softly "We'll always be together, no matter how far apart we are. Just make sure you study if you don't want to be held back." Hideyoshi nods.

"I should thank you all again." Masamune bowed in gratitude. "If you and Nobunaga haven't destroyed the Crimson Armor, I might've been no different from Ieyasu. Thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistake in my life."

"You're welcome, Masamune." Zero returned the bow. "I'm sure that if we didn't, we might've had to detain you for using the armor. Even though it was for your family, you would've been as power-hungry as Ieyasu."

"It's sad to see you go so soon, Houki..." Oichi smiled softly "I was hoping we could've spend more time together, but you have more friends to save and it would be selfish to keep you here."

"I'm sure that we'll be able to, Oichi." Houki smiled back. "Once we've defeat Sigma and this Reploid, we can go on the date we promised." She moves in closer and whispered in his ear. "And believe me when I say that I wouldn't mind being married to you." This cause Oichi to blush madly and Houki giggled at his embarrassment.

"I'll be looking forward to the date, Houki." Oichi grinned. "Now go save your friends from this monster and be safe out there." Houki nods in agreement as both her and Oichi leaned forward and kissed. After saying their goodbyes, our heroes entered the portal and headed for the final world to save.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Universal Mission: Part 6 of 6: Eleking's Sacrifice! Defeat Genomoria!**

**A/n: Next up is the final part of Universal Mission taking place in the Sailor Moon world and our heroes help the Sailor Scouts deal with the Lightning Bolts and Goldras. Then, our heroes returned to their world to deal with Genomoria and Eleking will make the second ultimate sacrifice, so stay tuned for more Mega updates. This is probably the longest chapter ever. It tooks us about a few days to complete it! See you next time!**


	225. Universal Mission 6 of 6

**Chapter 225: Universal Mission: Part 6 of 6: Eleking's Sacrifice! Defeat Geronimon!**

* * *

After saving two worlds from Sigma's forces, our heroes continued on their mission to the final world. As they continued down the dimensional tunnel, the exit was within reach as a bright light shines and they've exited the tunnel. After the light subsided, our heroes found themselves in a park at the center of a city.

"Looks like we're in a park this time." Houki pointed out as she looked around. "And from the looks of the city, this is what Tokyo used to look like back then. If I had to guess, this is where Serena and her friends live."

"If that's the case, then we have to find them." X figured. "We have to warn them that their world is in danger of being attacked. We should also focus on finding the Lighting Bolts before they become more of a hassle."

"Too late for that..." Homura growled as an anger vein appeared on her forehead. "Ever since we met those losers, they've been a pain in the neck... They better hope that we don't find them and mop the floor with them!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet, Homura." Zero soothed Homura's anger. "I know we have to make sure they won't cause a ruckus, but we have to find Serena and the others first. We'll deal with the Lighting Dolts later once we've warned Serena and her friends about the crisis."

"You're right, Zero." Homura agrees with a sigh. "I'm calmed down now. We'll find your friends first and then deal we'll deal with those numskulls later."

"Now that Homura's blown off some steam, let's go find Serena and the others." X began formatlating a plan. "We might have to split up into groups in order to find them." Everyone nods in agreement as X picks out the teams. "Okay, me, Zero and Axl will be the first team." Zero and Axl nodded. "Houki, you and your friends will be the second team." The IS girls nodded. "Alec and Randy, you two will be with Asuka and her friends as the third team. Also have both Braviary and Staraptor search from the air." Both Pokemon Trainers, Homura and the Hanzo girls nodded. "Okay, Kan'u and your group will be the fourth team." Kan'u snd her friends nodded. "Sousou, you and your group will be the fifth team." Sousou and her group nodded. "Ryofu and Airi, you two will be with the third team." Both girls nodded. "Malcolm, Astrid and Gen. You three are the sixth team." Gen and the Sohmas nodded. "Reina, you and your friends are the seventh team." Reina and her friends nodded. "Everyone else will be one team." Sasuke, Negi and his students, Totaku and her group, The En cousins and their group, Louise and her friends, Shion and her friends and the Nanban barbarians all nodded. "Now that everyone knows their teams, we'll be starting our search now. If anyone has located one or all of them, let us know." Everyone nods in agreement and headed in all different directions to locate the Sailor Scouts.

"Since X asked us to send out Braviary and Staraptor, we should do just that." Randy said as he takes out Staraptor's Pokeball. "Staraptor, help us out!" He throws the Pokeball into the air as Staraptor emerged.

"Yeah, we'll have a better chance by searching from the sky." Alec agrees as he takes out Braviary's Pokeball. "Braviary, you help out too!" He threw the Pokeball into the air as Braviary emerged.

"Okay, we need you two to search from the sky." Randy explained. "If you two can find this Serena or friends, let everyone know." Both Staraptor and Braviary said their names in response and flew away. "We've better get going ourselves. We've got a lot of ground to cover." His team nods in agreement and headed in their direction.

The moment everyone was assigned to their teams, the X-Squad went their separate ways to search for the Sailor Scouts and warn them about their world being attacked. As they searched for the Sailor Scouts, everyone were in different locations of the city to look for Serena and her friends.

* * *

**With X, Zero and Axl**

* * *

"This must be one of Serena's favorite hangouts." X figured as he looked at the arcade. "She said that she would always come to this arcade to play some of the games here and meet a guy she had a crush on before she met Darien. Let's see if she still come here." Both Zero and Axl nods in agreement as they entered the arcade. As they looked around the arcade, they were approached by someone.

"Afternoon, gentlemen." The man greeted. "My name is Andrew Furuhata. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actuality, there is." X answers him "We're looking for Serena. She told us that this place was her favorite hangout. Do you know where she is?"

"Sorry guys, I'm afraid I don't." Andrew answers him while shaking his head no. "Before she met her friends, she would always come here to play her favorite game, but ends up always losing in the process." The four chuckled at the joke. "But I can tell you that she could be hanging out at the Cherry Hill Temple with Reye and her grandfather."

"Thank you for your help, Andrew." X said in gratitude. "We'll check the temple next. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's no trouble at all." Andrew closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm always happy to help some of Serena's friends." The three Reploids nodded and left the arcade to find Serena and her friends at the Cherry Hill Temple.

* * *

**With Team 2**

* * *

"We must be in a shopping district." Houki commented as she and her friends looked around. "If I remember correctly, one of her friends from school owns a jewelry store with her mother. Her name is Molly Baker, I believe."

"So if we find this jewelry store, then we'll find Molly." Ling figured. "Let's go find this Molly and her mom." The rest of the IS girls nodded in agreement and continued down the block. As soon they've reached an intersection, there was a jewelry store on the other side of the street.

"That must be the place." Laura looked at the sign. "Let's head inside and see of we can find this Molly." The rest of the IS girls nodded and entered the store. Once they've entered, the inside of the store was crowed by mostly women trying to get the jewelry on display. As they looked around, a woman see them and walks up to them.

"Welcome to our jewelry store, ladies." The woman greeted with a smile. "Are any of you looking for something in particular?"

"Not jewelry, but we are looking for someone." Cecilia answers her correctly "We're looking for someone named Molly Backer."

"Oh, you mean my daughter." Molly's mother gasped in surprise. "You wait right here, I'll go get her for you." She leaves the IS girls to find her daughter, Molly. A little later, she returns with her daughter. "Molly, these ladies were looking for you. Help them with whatever they ask you while I handle the customers."

"Leave it to me, mom." Molly closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll help them in any way I can." Her mother nods and and leaves to help the other customers. "Now then, what can I help you ladies for?"

"We're looking for Serena and her friends." Char answers her "She told us that you and her went to school together. Do you know where she is?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't." Molly answers her with a despondent sigh. "We used to hang out together all the time, but now she's been with her friends. It's not like we're not friends anymore, mind you. But she does come here from time to time. You can probably find her at Reye's home, the Cherry Hill Temple, with the rest of her friends."

"Thank you for your help, Molly." Houki bowed in gratitude. "Even though that you and Serena don't see each other often, I'm sure she still sees you as her friend."

"Yeah, you're right." Molly agrees with a smile. "I guess I'm just a little jealous of her always spending time with them. Now that I know she still sees me as her friend, I can relax now. Thank you for telling me that."

"You're welcome, Molly." Kanzashi smiled softly. "I know that you must've been left out, know that she still sees you as a friend. We'll be heading for Reye's home now, thank you again for helping us." Molly waves to the IS girls as they left the store and headed for the Cherry Hill Temple.

* * *

**With Braviary and Staraptor**

* * *

After everyone went their separate ways to search for the Sailor Scouts, Both Braviary and Staraptor were tasked to search from the air. As they fly around the city, they saw a familiar blonde haired girl, not that they knew, exiting a house and heading down the block. Both Bird Pokemon decided to follow her and find out where she's going. Minutes later, the blonde girl walks up the starts and headed for a temple to meet with her friends.

"Brav, Braviary, Brav." Braviary said his name, saying that they found the Sailor Scouts.

"Star, Raptor, Staraptor, Star." Staraptor said his name, agreeing that they should split up and let the other teams know.

"Brav, Braviary, Brav, Brav." Braviary said his name, nodding in agreement as both him and Staraptor flew in opposite directions to find the other teams.

* * *

**With Team 3**

* * *

"This city sure is huge…" Asuka commented as the street light changed to indicate that they can walk now and they crossed the street. "I know that we're suppose to find these friends of X and the others, but we don't know them."

"I'm sure we'll find them, Asuka." Ikaruga reassured her. "While it's true that we don't know them yet, that doesn't mean we can't help them. We just have to keep our heads together and wait for someone to call everyone."

"You're right, Ikaruga." Asuka nods as she rubbed the back of her head nervously "I guess I'm just a little antsy to find them and make sure that they're safe from Goldras attacking. When you said that Sigma might be someone more powerful that my grandfather can't defeat, I was afraid that we might fail this mission…"

"I suppose that was my fault, Asuka." Ikaruga apologized. "When I mentioned you grandfather, I was trying to have Yagyu not do anything reckless. But it seems I might've made you doubt yourself in the process. I'm sorry, Asuka…"

"It's all right, Ikaruga." Asuka reassured her with a smile "I'm sure you didn't mean it. Now that I've calmed down, I can focus on the mission. I forgive you, Ikaruga." Both her and Ikaruga hugged while everyone else smiled. Right on cue, Staraptor flies in and said his name to get their attention.

"Right on time, Staraptor." Randy smiled "Were you and Braviary able to find this Serena and her friends?" Staraptor nods and points his wing in the direction he came from. "Thanks a lot, Staraptor. Did Braviary already told the other teams?" Starapotor nods again. "Then you do that same and tell them to meet us there." Staraptor said his name in response and flew off in another direction.

"Now that we know where they are, let's go see them." Kat smiled softly. "I'm sure they'll be in for a big surprised that X and the others are here." Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the temple.

* * *

Eventually, all the other teams got the message from Braviary and Staraptor as they all gather at the temple.

"Looks like everyone got the message, right?" X asked and everyone nods. "Then I'm sure that Serena and her friends are at this temple. We have to warn them that a monster is here and make sure that the Lighting Bolts don't cause any trouble here." Everyone nods in agreement and headed up the stairs to the temple.

After reaching the top of the stairs, our heroes made to the archway and walked under it to reach the temple. Once they've reached the shrine, they started looking around the surrounding area of the shrine.

"Are you sure this is the place, Staraptor?" Randy asked "This is where you and Braviary followed that blonde girl here?" Staraptor and Braviary nodded their heads. "If you two say so, then we believe you."

* * *

As everyone continued to look around, they didn't know that someone was watching them from inside the shrine with a perverted grin on his face. In a split second, the person zips past the door and made his way to the group as Noibat, who was riding on Alec's head, heard him charging towards them and used Supersonic to get everyone's attention and throw him off balance as he slammed into the archway.

"Noibat, what's wrong?" Alec asked in alarm "What's making you use Supersonic all of a sudden?" Noibat points to an old man that was lying upside down on the archway. "Where did that old guy come from?" Everyone turned to see the old man.

"I gotta admit, young man." The old man chuckled. "Your little friend was able to hear me and knocked me off balance."

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" Axl demanded. "Why were you spying on us?"

"Calm yourself, you're being too brash!" The old man reasoned. "I mean no harm to anyone. I was investigating if any of you were intruders, but it would seem that none of you are." He gets back on his feet and dusted himself off. "I'm the priest of this temple and I welcome all of you. I didn't mean to frighten you, but I do want to ask your lady friends something."

"What's that?" All the girls asked confusedly.

"Do any of you want to be shrine maidens?" The old man asked with a perverted grin.

"Huh?" Everyone asked as question marks appear above their heads.

"I've been looking for some young maidens to work at the temple!" The old man offered. "So what do you say? I can give you good fortunes, if you do." As everyone was too stunned to say anything, a familiar black haired girl comes running towards him.

"Grandpa, you little pervert!" Reye shouted in fury as she kicks her grandfather and sends him flying into a tree. "I knew you were up to something when I saw you at the door!" She turns to X and the gang. "Sorry about my grandpa, he can be a little too comfortable around young girls…"

"I know exactly how you feel…" Asuka sighed "My grandpa is also like that... I have to make sure that he's not perving out whenever he comes to visit us."

"Wow, I feel bad for you." Reye gave her sympathies to Asuka. "I guess we both have to keep our grandfathers in line…" She turns around and recognized X and the others. "X, everyone! It's great too see all of you again! I know it's been a short while since we last seen each other, but it's still great to see you guys again!"

"It's great to see you too, Reye." X smiled. "It's been two months since you and the Sailor Scouts helped us."

"Wow, it really has been a short time since we last met." Reye whistled before she noticed the otherworlders of Arc 10 and Sasuke. "I see that your group has gotten bigger now. Are they new friends of yours?"

"Yep, you guessed it." Ling answers her with a grin "These guys are helping us in this war agains Sigma. One of them is an old friend of ours from the fourth war, he's redeeming himself for betraying us when he was tricked by Baltan when he promised him he will help him kill his brother who murdered his family for unknown reasons."

"Well, considering that Trista told us about you defeating Sigma eight times before, I'm not surprised that he'd return." Reye figured. "But I am surprised that you're all here in our world. What's the reason all of you are here?"

"We can tell you, but we want everyone else to hear this." Char answers her "Believe us when we say that it concerns everyone in your world. Do you know where everyone is?"

"Yeah, they're inside the temple." Reye answers her "We've all came together for a study session for midterms coming up. Come on, I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you again and meeting your new friends." Everyone nods in agreement and followed Reye inside her temple home.

* * *

After meeting with Reye again, she led X and the gang into her temple to meet with the rest of the Sailor Scouts. They've entered a large room where everyone found the other Sailor Scouts siting around the table with schoolwork in the table. When our heroes entered the room, the Sailor Scouts turned around and saw X and the gang.

"X, it's great to see you again!" Serena gasped happily "I can't believe that you're reality here! How did you find us?"

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, Serena." X smiled softly "Let's just say, a little birdie told us." He looks over to the Pokemon Trainers and winked at them as they winked back. "We've just got to your world not too long ago. We had to split up to find all of you because we're not familiar with your world."

"Well whatever the case, it's great to see you and everyone again, X." Lita smiled as she placed her hand on her hips. "I can also see that you have more friends. Mind introducing them to us?"

"Oh right, almost forgot about that." X nods. "I'll start off with these two, Gen and Astrid Sohma. You remember how Phantom Task was the reason that Houki and her friends were brought to our time, right?"The Sailor Scouts nodded. "Well, Gen is a super human they've been experimenting on to counter the IS in their era. He was saved by a former scientist named Erika and she raised him as her own son. Like Houki and the others, Gen was put in suspended animation to keep him out of Phantom Task's hands while Erika was captured herself. Now he's helping us in this final war against Sigma!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Gen…" Mina apologized as she gave Gen her sympathies. "It must've been hard for you, knowing that you're a weapon created to counter the IS."

"Believe me, it was no picnic being an test subject to Phantom Task…" Gen sighed but smiled softly. "But thanks to Erika, I don't have anything to worry about it. Now I have everyone here to help me show the world that what Erika did was a mistake and I don't want her sacrifice to be in vain."

"And I'm sure she would be proud of you, Gen." X smied as he pat him on the head. "Next up is Astrid Sohma. She's one of the cousins of Malcolm."

"You said she's one of his cousins, right?" Mina asked and X nods. "Who and where's his other cousin?"

"You remember the monsters that appeared from the last war, right?" X asked and the Sailor Scouts nodded. "He's back in our world and making sure it's safe from the monsters while we're on this mission to save your world and others."

"Wait, the monsters are still causing trouble in your world?!" Reye gasped in alarm. "Is that the reason you're all here?"

"Yep, that's about right." Axl answers her "We've already saved the other worlds from the monsters and now, your world is the last one to save. You remember Baltan from the end of the last war, right?" The Sailor Scouts nodded. "He had his new monster, Geronimon, revive all the other monsters that were defeated and sends them to your world and others to conquer them."

"Wait, Baltan's new monster revived the other monster?" Amy asked in shock. "How's that even possible? There's no way that can be true!"

"Trust us, we couldn't believe it ourselves, but it really happened before our eyes." Laura closed her eyes and frowned. "All the monsters that we defeated were brought back by Geronimon. You remember when Eleking sacrificed himself to give us a fighting chance against Sigma?" The Sailor Scouts nodded. "See for yourselves." She gestured Malcolm to come closer and he did to reveal Eleking alive again.

"Eleking?!" The Sailor Scouts gasped in shock.

"Yeah, it's Eleking." Malcolm answers them with a smile. "Geronimon revived him to fight us, but we were able to bring him back on our side again." Eleking chirps in agreement.

"So it really is true." Mina smiled in relief. "Eleking is alive and now, one of the monsters are here in our world. Which monster is here in our world?"

"It's Goldras." Zero answers her "We've already faced him when he tried to erase us from history. His ability allows him to travel through time and he used it to send us to the past. Back when X was still MegaMan and before Houki and her friends went into suspended animation. Now he's sending the other monsters to your world and others to conquer them for Sigma."

"Yikes, that sounds bad…" Serena shuddered. "If we'd faced him, I'm sure that he would've done the same with us." The other Sailor Scouts nodded in agreement.

"Believe us, I'm sure he would." X nodded seriously "Back on the introductions, next up is Alec and Randy. In their world, they're known as Pokemon Trainers because they catch these creatures called Pokemon."

"What are these Pokemon?" Lita asked confusedly.

"We could show you, but not in here." Randy answers her "Some of them are on the large side and I'm sure that Reye wouldn't like her temple being crushed."

"If that's the case, then how about we head for the back garden?" Reye suggested "I really want to see these Pokemon for myself." Everyone nods and followed Reye into the back garden.

"Yeah, this is perfect." Alec grinned. "Okay, now prepare to be amazed!" He takes out his Pokeballs and threw them into the air as his team emerged. Randy does same for his team and all the Sailor Scouts were amazed.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Mina beamed in awe. "You weren't kidding about some of them being on the large side, I can definitely see what you mean." She looks at Tyrantrum, Aggron, Rhyperoir and Salamance. "So these are called Pokemon?"

"Yep, these are the Pokemon." Alec answers her "You can find them virtually everywhere in our world. They can be soaring the skies, swimming in the seas, roaming the land or hanging out with their Trainers. Like X said, we're known as Pokemon Trainers because we catch and train Pokemon to battle other Trainers. As well as being friends, partners and family."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Serena beamed in awe as well. "These Pokemon are incredible! Are there anymore like them?"

"Yeah, all different kinds of Pokemon." Randy answers her "And there could be a lot more than we know. Every time we think we know about them, they just throw more curve balls our way and just remain a mystery to us."

"Wow, that's just incredible!"Amy gasped in awe. "So every time you think that you know everything about Pokemon, there's still more questions than answers." Both Alec and Randy nodded. "So how many Pokemon are there in your world?"

"From what we've already know, there's over 600 Pokemon in our world." Randy answers her "But after seeing Malamar, Tyrantrum, Pangoro, Amaura and Noibat, we're sure that there's still more to be discovered." Everyone gasped in shock.

"Wait, over 600 Pokemon and there's still more to be found?!" Kat gasped in shock. "That's just crazy! How many more Pokemon are there in your world?"

"That's the thing, we don't know how many Pokemon are in our world." Alec answers her "We believe there's probably thousands of Pokemon that hasn't been discovered yet. But I'm sure that if we continue searching, we'll be able to find the answers them."

"I'm sure that you will find those answers soon." X smiled softly "But we can save that for later. Next up is Asuka and her friends. They might not look it at first, but they're shinobi. We've already saved Homura from Sigma's control, but her friends are still under his command. Next is Negi Springfield and his students. Their world was attacked by two monsters sent by Baltan to conquer it. Up next is Kan'u and her group. They came from an alternate world of the Han Dynasty. Next is Dr. Shion Uzuki, MOMO and KOS-MOS. They came from a future world where they're at war with an alien race called the Gnosis. Next is Reina and her group. In their world, there's a tournament called the Queen's Blade and the winner of that becomes the queen in their world. Reina and her friends all have different reasons to enter the tournament, but it's for the people they care about. Next is Louise and her friends. Like Negi's group, their world was also attacked, but by one of SIgma's allies. Next is an old friend of ours from the fourth war, Sasuke Uchina. His group came to our world during when we had to face Dr. Doppler when he was corrupted by Sigma. We met up with him again when he wanted to use Tiga's powers to help him get revenge on his brother for killing his family. And last, but not least is Sticks the Badger. She's from the Bygone Island."

"You little idiot!" Lita shouted as she punched Sasuke across the garden. "I can't believe that you wanted to use Tiga's powers for your selfish vendetta! While I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your family, that's no excuse to use someone else's powers for your own use! If your family saw what you were doing from beyond the grave, they would be ashamed of you." The rest of the Sailor Scouts nods in agreement.

"I supposed I deserved that.,," Sasuke sighed despondently "I know what I did was stupid of me, but now I'm trying to redeem myself. Baltan told me that if I can take the Spark Lens, I can use it to defeat my brother. But when Gen defeated me and after Zero's lecture, I now know the way I've been acting was inexcusable. Now I'm helping everyone to not only redeem myself, but also to make sure I don't bring shame to my family and fellow ninja."

"As long as you know that, then I'm sure you'll be able to redeem yourself." Reye nods before she warned him. "But if you ever step out of line, I'll make you regret it."

"Believe me, I won't let this second chance be wasted." Sasuke nods with a sigh. "X and everyone may have forgiven me, but I still haven't forgiven myself yet. Even though they said they'll help me find my brother, I'm going to fight and defeat him with my own abilities and no one else's."

"As long you know that, we won't have any trouble." Reye agrees. "I know you're angry at your brother, but you can't let your anger get the better of you. If you go after him with that anger, then you'll be dragging innocent people that has nothing to do with your brother."

"Kirito told me the same thing." Sasuke agrees with a despondent sigh. "He said that if I continue on my vendetta against my brother, it'd only bring me more pain and misery. So now, I'm helping X and his friends to stop Sigma again." Then the backdoor to the garden opens and three more people exited the temple. Two of them that X, Zero, Axl and the IS girls recognized, but not the third one. He had shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes, was a head taller than his friend and had a goatee growing on his chin. The other two recognized X and the gang and ran to meet them.

"X, it's great see you again!" Rini beamed as she hugged him. "When did you get here?"

"We got here not too long ago." X answers her "We were just introducing some of our new friends to Serena and the others." He gestures to the allies of Arc 10 who either waved, smiled or nodded at them.

"I can definitely see that." Darien nods "Your group's definitely a lot bigger than before. And that's mostly because one of the groups has the most people out of everyone here." He gestured to the Koihime group.

"Can't argue with you on that." Kan'u smiled "I suppose our group is the largest in terms of people. Even though it's not all of us from our world." Everyone except for the two Pokemon Trainers gasped in shock.

"Wait, you mean there's more members in your group?" Serena gasped in shock and the Koihime cast nodded. "Just how many more people in your group are there?!"

"We can think of some that we remember." Kan'u answers her "There's Kada, he's a doctor and mage in our world. There's also Enya's master, Gengan. There's even the Cho sisters who are famous singers in our world. And land, but not least is Kosonsan."

"Wow, your group's a lot bigger than we thought." Mina whistled.

"So who are these people?" Darien's friend asked confusedly "Are they friends of yours?"

"That's right, Chad. They are friends of ours." Reye answers him "I believe we told you about our past adventure in their world and helped them stop Sigma from conquering the omniverse."

"Oh right, I get it now!" Chad gasped as he turned to X. "You must be X, right?" X nods. "Nice to meet you, the name's Chad. I'm a friend to Serena and the others. So you guys are the ones that Serena and the others helped to save the omniverse?"

"Nice to meet you, Chad." X smiled "And you heard right. Serena and her friends helped us during the last war against Sigma." Before he could continue, sirens were heard as police cars zoomed past the temple and turned a corner.

"What's going on?" Houki asked while she tensed. "Where were those police cars heading? Is there something happening?"

"We better see for ourselves." Zero answers her with a frown. "If I had to guess, it must be those Lighting Dolts causing trouble. We have to find them and make sure they won't cause anymore trouble here!" Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the location where the Lightning Bolts are.

* * *

Later at the crime scene, people were watching as the police surrounds a jewelry store with their guns at the ready. A news van also enters the scene as the reporter and her cameraman exits the van and began filming the events that's happening.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I'm coming to you live from this local jewelry store." The reporter began. "Just moments ago, a gang of thieves calling themselves the Lighting Bolt Society has taken over this local jewelry store and have the owner, her daughter and several other people hostage inside! From what we can gather, they seem to be waiting for someone by the name of X. Take a look at this video feed from inside the store." The screen switches from the reporter to the camera inside the store and points at Willy. He looks up at the camera and destroyed it with his gun. "Did any of you see that? That was the leader of this gang of thieves and they weren't human!" Then she looked ahead of her. "I'm pleased to say that the Sailor Scouts has arrived on the scene and are ready to save those people! And they seem to have some reinforcements with them to help. Now I'm more than confident to say that those people are going to be safe and sound soon enough!" The chief lets the heroes in and they've entered the jewelry store, where the Lighting Bolts are waiting for them.

"We figured it was you clowns..." Ling frowned as she punched her fists together. "Only you jerks would come up with something like this, but I didn't think you'd go this far!"

"If we're going to have X as our evil combat robot, we'll use any means necessary!" Willy frowned. "Now that we have the advantage, we'll have X in our hands sooner that you think!"

"Who are these whack jobs?" Venus asked with disgust "They don't look like the enemies we've faced in our previous battles."

"That's because they came from my world." Sticks answers her with a frown. "They're called the Lighting Bolts or as Zero and Eggman calls them the Lighting Dolts. They're a bunch of wannabe villains that wants to use X as their evil combat robot!" While the heroes were occupied with the Lighting Bolts, they had no idea that Weasel Bandit coming up behind them.

"Well, we're not going to let that happen on our watch!" Sailor Moon frowned "You Lighting Bolts are nothing more than criminals! We won't let you use X for your evil means!" Everyone nodded in agreement and got into battle stance.

"That's what you think!" Dave taunted. "We figured that you wouldn't listened to reason, so now we're going to persuade you one way or another!" He whistled as Weasel Bandit surprised the heroes by jumping from behind and grabbed Noibat from Alec and landed back with his group.

"Hey, Noibat!" Alec gawked. "Give him back, you jerks! He's only just a little guy!" Noibat tries to struggle from Weasel Bandit's grip and reached out to Alec.

"Not going to happen, kid." Willy chortled. "If X won't cooperate with us, than we'll have to take some drastic measures! So what'll it be, X? If you come with us, we'll release these people and this little runt. Or will you let them suffer? The choice is yours, X." X clutched his fists and grits his teeth.

"Fine, I'll work for you…" X sighed in defeat. "Just release those people and Noibat and I'll come to you with no resistance." He walks over to the Lighting Bolts while everyone else was shocked to see him doing that.

"X, what are you doing?!" Tuxedo Mask gasped in shock. "Why are you going to their side? They're just going to use you for their evil plans!"

"But if I don't, those people and Noibat will be hurt!" X reasoned. "And I don't see any of them hurt! This is the only way to save them." He continued his way to the Lighting Bolts until he reaches them. "Ok, I'm here for you. Now release Noibat and those people like you promised."

"Actually, we have other plans…" Willy grinned evilly. "We'll be releasing the humans, but we're not going to release this runt!" He had Weasel Bandit put Noibat in a cage while the rest of the Lighting Bolts grabbed X and aimed their weapons at the heroes.

"Hey, you dirty liars!" Asuna snarled in fury. "You weren't going to keep your promise, were you?! You wanted X to surrender, so that you can use him for evil!"

"That's right, bells for brains!" Weasel Bandit mocked. "We've had this planned for awhile now and we finally got X! But that's not all we've got planed. We'll also be using this pipsqueak as well."

"What do you mean?" Axl asked "What are you creeps planing for Noibat?"

"Don't you remember?" Willy asked back "Those two were talking about them in their world." Everyone realized what he was talking about. "That's right, we're talking about those Pokemon in their world. From what Tree Spy told us what he heard from you, we've decided to not only use X, but also the Pokemon from your world! With an army of Pokemon and X leading them, not only we'll take over the Bygone Island, but also the world that not even Eggman can stop us!"

"You can't do that!" Randy growled in anger. "Pokemon are not meant to be used as tools! They're living beings! We're not going to let you use the Pokemon and X for evil!"

"We'll see about that!" Willy says "Lighting Bolts, attack!" The Lightning Bolts opened fire on the gang and they took cover.

"What should we do?!" Madoka wailed as she and her friends took cover at one of the counters.

Halfway through the fight, our heroes were having trouble dealing with the Lighting Bolts without X's leadership. However, they seem to have a plan to save X and Noibat from the Lighting Bolts as Houki leans to Mini-Moon and whispered in her ear.

"Rini, we've got a plan to save X and Noibat." Houki whispered. "We'll distract the Lighting Bolts while you sneak around them and free both X and Noibat."

"Leave it to me, Houki!" Mini-Moon salutes. "I'll have them back in action in no time!" Rini crawled behind the counters as she makes her way to X and Noibat while the rest of the heroes keep them occupied.

She later made it to the other side of the store where X and Noibat are held. Once the coast was clear, she went to X and started to untie him from the ropes. "Don't worry, X. I'll get you and Noibat free in no time while everyone else keeps those jerks distracted."

"Thank you, Rini." X smiled in relief. "I'm glad you came. I feel like an idiot, thinking that they'll keep their promise to free Noibat… I shouldn't have seen through their lies."

"It's all right, X." Rini reassured her with a smile. "You were only doing what you thought was right. I'm sure that everyone'll forgive you for that." As she continued to untie X from the ropes, Tree Spy noticed her trying to free X and Noibat.

"Hey, you get away from him, kid!" Tree Spy snarled "I'm nor going to let you free them from us!" He fired his gun at Rini, but she avoided it. He aimed his gun at her again, but Noibat used Supersonic on him. "Ow, my ears!" He screamed as he held his ears. This gave Rini just enough time to free X from the ropes and he freed Noibat from the cage.

"Keep it up! Their moral is weakening!" Willy Walrus chortled sinisterly, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What is it?! Can't you see we're… Uh oh…" Wily Walrus sweat dropped in fear as he turned around to see X glaring at him with Rini and Noibat also glaring at Willy Walrus and the Lightning Bolt.

"How did they free them?!" Weseal Bandit gawked as he glared at Tree Spy. "I thought you were keeping watch on them!"

"WHAT?!" Tree Spy yelled in confusion.

"What happened to your hearing?" Weseal Bandit asked confusedly before he was punched towards Willy Walrus by X, knocking them outside the door.

"Shoot! I thought we were gonna win with our well executed plan!" Dave snarled as he aims his blaster at Noibat.

"Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" Mercury launched her attack at Dave's blaster, freezing it.

"W-What the what?!" Dave gawked as the Sailor Scouts and IS girls ran towards him and Tree Spy with their weapons drawn. Dave and Tree Spy frantically escaped and regrouped with Willy and Weseal Bandit. Just as they were about to escape, Homura blocked their path, flames around her.

"Oh no! Please have mercy!" Weseal Bandit cried in fear.

"Don't you think I forgotten that you tricked X and held Noibat hostage…" Homura said dangerously as she got her katanas ready. "Secret Ninja Art: Sound of the Wind!" Homura spins around while attacking with all six of her swords extended outwardly; emulating a mini tornado that sucks in the Lightning Bolts. It finishes with her releasing an explosion of energy, sending the Lightning Bolts flying. The Lightning Bolts screamed as they flew in the sky and a portal appeared and sucked them back into X's world.

* * *

When they returned to X's world, they landed in a ocean near one of Neo Tokyo's piers. "Darn it! Our well thought plan failed because of those Sailor Brats!" Willy growled as he clenched his fists in anger.

"WHAT?!" Tree Spy yelled confusedly again.

Dave looked at Tree Spy with a bored anime expression. "We need to get your hearing checked…"

Weseal Bandit noticed some sharks heading towards them. "Run!" The Lightning Bolts screamed as they swam for their lives back to shore.

* * *

After the Lighting Bolts were defeated and sent back to X's world, our heroes regrouped with X, Rini and Noibat while the people watching cheered for the heroes for saving the people and defeating the Lighting Bolts. X was reunited with Char while Noibat was reunited with Alec and Rini returned to her parents.

"Noibat, I'm so glad that you're safe!" Alec smiled in relief. "I was scared that I was going to lose you! I'm not letting you go again!" Noibat said his name in agreement and hugged him tightly while everyone else was smiling.

"Wow, Alec sure acts like a mother to Noibat." Reye gasped in awe. "I'm sure that Noibat's happy to be with him again."

"That's because Alec was the first person Noibat saw when he first hatched." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled. "When we've found his egg, Alec's been taking care of him until he finally hatched. Ever since then, they've been inseparable and I'm sure those two will be a great team together."

"I can definitely see the strong bond they have together." Serena agrees with a smile. "I'm sure that their bond will last forever. And I can also understand how he feels when it come to protecting someone. When I first met Rini, I thought she was a spoiled and annoying brat who just wants to annoy me for the heck of it. But overtime, we got to know each other more and became more like sisters than mother and daughter." She and Rini hugged each other while everyone else smiled at them.

"Listen everyone, I have something to say." X announced. "I want to apologize for trusting them. I thought if I surrendered to them, they would've released the people and Noibat, but I should've seen their deception. I wanted to make sure that no one was hurt, but I ended up being captured by them. I hope that all of you can forgive me." Instead of being berated by everyone, he was praised by them.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, X." Houki reassured him with a smile. "You were only doing what you thought was right and we trust your judgement. Beside, you were able to free those people from them and none of them were hurt."

"Houki's right, X." Char agrees "We're just glad that you're not being used for evil. We don't want to lose someone very important to us. We've already lost Ichika, so we don't want to lose you, X."

"That's right, X." Ling also agrees "You helped us when we had nowhere else to go. If you weren't there for us when we found out that Ichika died a hero, we wouldn't have been the family we are now. We owe you for everything, X." Everyone nodded in agreement as X feels all warm inside.

"Thank you, everyone." X smiled softly "I'm glad to have all of you beside me. With every single one of you, I know we can win against Sigma and his forces and keep the omniverse safe from his clutches! With all of us working together, we'll win this war once and for all!" Everyone nodded in agreement again and just as the moment ended, there was a loud stomping as the ground shakes and a building was knocked over. Emerging from the smoke is Goldras as he starts his rampage and the people started running for their lives.

"Looks like Goldras' decided to show himself to us…" Zero frowned. "Now that he's here, we can defeat him and save this world!"

"So that's Goldras you mentioned before?" Lita gasped in shock. "You weren't kidding about his name, I can see hoe he got it from."

"That's him, all right." Houki answers her with a frown. "He tried to change the past to make sure we would've never met X! Now that he's back, we'll defeat him for sure!" She turns to Malcolm and Gen. "You two know the drill. We'll get the people to safety while you handle Goldras!"

"You can count on us, Houki!" Malcolm nodded in agreement."You just get everyone out of harm's way!" Everyone nodded in agreement and made sure the people were out of harms way while Malcolm and Gen got into position and shouted. "TIGA!" "LEO!" And they were transformed into Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Leo while Eleking grew into giant size.

"Wait, there was another Ultra in your world?!" Raye gasped in alarm. "We didn't even know there were more of them!"

"We'll tell you about it later!" Zero issued. "Right now, our first priority is getting the people to safety while they handle Goldras!" The Sailor Scouts nodded as they helped X-Squad get the people to safety.

'Remember! Aim for the horns on Goldras' head, that's his weakpoint.' Malcolm told Gen in his mind.

'Got it!' Gen nods as Leo got out his Leo Nunchucks and lashed them at Goldras' horns, damaging Goldras greatly. Goldras roared in anger as he fired electric bolts at Tiga who puts up a barrier to block it. Tiga switch to Sky Form and rapidly punched Goldras' horns twenty times. Goldras tried to impale Leo, but he leaped out of the way. Eleking fired electric disks at Goldras' horns, giving him bigger damage. Goldras did his blinding flash on the three giant heroes, but they quickly regain their senses and Leo did some judo moves on Goldras' horns, giving him bigger damage. Goldras was relentless on firing more electric bolts at the three giant heroes, but they dodged them. "I'll break the horns!" Gen yelled as Leo used the Leo Nunchucks to ram them into Goldras' horns, breaking them off. Goldras roared in agony as he stumbled back a bit. "Now, to finish this! Leo Kick!" Leo jumped up 1000 meters up in the air and did a dive kick on Goldras, instantly defeating the evil monster. Goldras roared in agony as he fell on his back and exploded.

* * *

After Goldras' defeated again, the three giant heroes returned to normal and regrouped with the rest of the heroes.

"You guys did it!" Tatenashi cheered. "That's the last monster and the worlds are safe again! Now we can finally relax, knowing that everyone's homeworlds are safe now." Everyone nods in agreement.

"That may be true, but there's still the second to last monster to deal with…" Zero frowned. "And I'm sure we all know who's up next on the chopping block." Everyone nodded in agreement as they knew who Zero was talking about.

"Yeah, Geronimon…" Malcolm agreed with a serious tone. "The one responsible for reviving all the monsters and sending them to the other worlds"

"I wonder if Matt might've already defeated the other monsters in our world?" Kanzashi asked with worry. "I hope he's still all right..."

"You don't have to worry about anything, Kanzashi." Astrid smiled as she patted Kanzashi on the leg. "If there's one thing I know about my brother is that he's stubborn. I'm sure he's been keeping everyone safe back in our world while we're out here."

"Yeah, you're right." Kanzashi agrees, smiling. "I'm sure he's still fighting to keep our world safe."

"Speaking of which, we're glad that all of you came to our world when you did." Serena smiled. "If you haven't, I'm sure we would've lost many lives and we'd be blaming ourselves for that. So thank you for saving our world and a dear friend of mine from harm."

"We're glad to help you, Serena." X smiled softly. "You and everyone helped us in our ballet against Sigma and we decided to return the favor." On cue, the portal back to their world appeared and everyone knew it was time to go. "But now, it's time for us to return to our world. We still have a job to do."

"I'm sure that you're needed somewhere important." Tuxedo Mask smiled. "Just so you all know, if there's ever a time where you're in a bind that you think you can't escape, just know that we'll be there to bail you out."

"We'll remember that." Axl grinned. "Thanks for everything, guys."

"We're glad to have helped you on your journey." Amy smiled softly. "We know that you'll win against Sigma and save the omniverse from his clutches."

"So do we." Houki agrees with a determined smile. "Well, it's time for us to go now. I'm sure that Matt's already finish his part of the mission and we'll see if we can help." The X-Squad entered the portal as the Sailor Scouts waved to them as the portal vanished.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X dimension**

* * *

Matt was back at X-Estate with Geoffrey and Martha, waiting for everyone to return. Right on cue, the portal appears above the balcony as the X-Squad emerged from the portal and landed back on the balcony.

"Guys, you're all back!" Matt gasped happily as he ran up to them. "I was getting a little worried that you didn't make it. But I'm glad that you're all back in one piece." Astrid and Kanzashi ran and hugged him.

"It was tough, but we've managed to save the other worlds." Axl gave him a thumbs up. "We've met with some old friends of ours and we've managed to stop Baltan and the others from causing trouble."

"That's not all." Alec beamed. "We've also managed to gain three more friends to help us." He gestured to Arir and Noibat while Randy sends out Staraptor. "It was thanks to them that we're back in one piece." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And we're glad to see that all of you are." Martha sighed in relief with a smile. "I was about to have a heart attack, worrying about when you kids would return. Now that you're back, I can rest easy now."

"Sorry about that, Martha." Malcolm rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It was a lot harder than we thought. But we managed to defeat all the monsters and brought Eleking back to us." Eleking chirps in agreement.

"The same for me here." Matt nods. "Me, Gomora and Red King were able to save our world from Black King and Neo Geomos. Sorry we couldn't save your homeland, Char. We were too busy fighting Black King that time. I hope you're not mad…"

"I'm sure you three did the best you could." Char nods in understanding. "While I'm sad to see my homeland reduced to rubble, I'm also happy to know that you were able to keep everyone safe and that's all that matters."

"Thanks for your kind words, Char." Matt bows in gratitude. "I'm glad to hear that you're not mad at me. Also there's one more thing that I have to say to you guys." Everyone listens what he has to say. "It's about Geronimon. When we defeated Neo Geomos, he-" Before he can continue, his comlink was ringing and he answered it, it was Alia." This is Matthew Sohma. What's the word on Geronimon's location, Alia?"

"We've just managed to pick up on his location." Alia answers him and before she could continue, she noticed that X and the gang are back. "Guys, you're all back! We were getting worried when we couldn't contact you!" Then she stopped herself. "Wait, now's not the time for that! I need to focus here!"

"Alia, what's going on?" Houki asked confusedly "What was it you are going to say about Geronimon?"

"Right, I was getting to that until I lost my train of thought for a moment." Alia answers her "What I was about to say that we've managed to locate Geronimon. We've found out that he's" Before Alia could finish, they heard a familiar roar behind them. They turned around to see Geronimon glaring at them and he doesn't look happy. "…Right behind you."

"We see him, Alia." Matt glared at Geronimon. "And he looks mad."

Geronimon wasn't happy that X and the gang were able to defeat his revived monsters again and brought Eleking to their side. He motioned his hand and sends the green fireballs away. Than he had the feathers from his tail gathered around him and aimed directly at our heroes, ready to finish them off.

"Oh no, he's got us in his sights!" Nodaka panicked. "He's been waiting for us to return and take us out when we let our guard down!"

Geronimon launched his feathers at the heroes who braced themselves and waited for the inevitable. Than a sound of feathers piercing was heard, but none of them were hit. They looked ahead of them to see Eleking blocking the feathers with his body, protecting them. But the feathers had pierced him all over his back and he was dying again. He took one last look at his friends before he falls on his side, dead.

"ELEKING!" Everyone shouted as Eleking died before them again. His green fireball emerged from his body and went inside Geronimon's hand, but his body laid where he fell.

"No, not again…" Malcolm gritted his teeth in anger "Eleking died protecting us again." He glared at Geronimon who was laughing cruelly at them. Malcolm clenched his fists as he got out the Spark Lens. "Everyone… Let me handle Geronimon. I will avenge Eleking by destroying his murderer!"

"Okay… Be careful, Malcolm." Cecilia encouraged him.

Malcolm nods as he held the Spark Lens up and shouted out "TIGA!" He transformed into Tiga and his timer is glowing gold.

"There it is again!" Katsurgi gasped in shock. "It's Tiga's limitless potential!"

Tiga rushed towards Geronimon who roared at him by launching feathers from his tail, but Tiga emitted a golden blast that dispelled them. Geronimon growled in confusion as he charged towards Tiga and clashed with him. It was a about that took about 35 seconds until Tiga won the bout by giving Geronimon a thirty punch combo, giving him bigger damage. Only 2 minutes and 24 seconds left for Tiga. Geronimon roared in fury as he expelled a antigravity mist that lifted Tiga up, but Tiga managed to free himself from the mist and did a dive kick on Geronimon, giving him bigger damage. Tiga then launched a forty punch combo on Geronimon, giving him even more bigger damage. Geronimon was growling weakly as he tried to use his attack that he used to finish off Eleking, but Malcolm and Tiga yelled out "Ultimate Zeppelion Ray!" Tiga launched a golden powerful burst of energy that drilled through Geronimon. Geronimon roared in disbelief and agony that he was beaten and his masters' plans have been foiled for now. Geronimon let out a dying roar as he fell on his back and exploded.

"He did it! Master Malcolm defeated that fiend!" Martha and Kanzashi held hands and leaped for joy. Tiga walked over to Eleking's corpse and picked it up. He concentrated hard enough to turn Eleking into energy. The gang were silent as they sent a prayer to Eleking. Eleking's energy was spread around the world, repairing the damages done to its major cities and most historic sights, including France. All the cities of the world have been repaired. Malcolm returned to human form as he sighed and almost fell down, but Cecilia and Renfa catched him and held him close with smiles and tears of joy.

* * *

**Back at Sigma's Lair…**

* * *

"It seems we're down to one monster…" Baltan said in fury before bowing in apology to Alien Empera. "I'm very sorry about this, Lord Empera. Next time, I will make sure those fools won't interfere with our plans to conquer the omniverse!"

"Don't be, Baltan." Alien Empera assured him. "Now that I have seen Tiga's true power, I now realized that Tiga is different than the last time me and my army fought him and his Ultra breathen. It must be his new host, Malcolm Sohma…"

"Indeed. We need to destroy those fools and proceed with our plans!" Sigma slams his fist down on his throne's armrest with a angry growl. "And I will win this final war if it is the last thing I do!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Enter the Annoying Team Rocket! Halloween Party at X-Estate!**

**A/n: And so, the Universal Mission mini-arc has come to a close. Next up is a Halloween special chapter with the appearance of Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) and they will become a bother to X and the gang until the near end of the story, so see you there!**


	226. Enter Team Rocket! Halloween Special!

**A/n: Welcome to this Halloween special chapter, here is Chapter 226.**

**Chapter 226: Enter the Annoying Team Rocket! Halloween Party at X-Estate!**

* * *

A week has passed since Geronimon was defeated and saving the other worlds from the monsters. In the park, a statue was built to remember and honor Eleking for his heroic deeds and as a friend to everyone. After paying their respects, our heroes retuned to X-Estate to take a well deserved rest for saving the other worlds and waiting for their next mission.

* * *

**Late that night**

* * *

Gen was in his room sleeping until he started to sweat and grabbed his bedsheets. Then he started tossing and turning in his bed as he was straining himself.

* * *

**Gen's nightmare**

* * *

In the IS era, eight familiar faces are seen flying through the sky on their way to a distress call. From what they heard, there was an attack and everyone who went there to investigate always ends up injured and their ISes had some parts missing, almost like someone has physically and forcefully removed them. Once they've arrived at their location, they've landed on solid ground and began their investigation.

"This must be the place…" Ling muttered as she looked around. "This is where everyone said they were attacked. But where is this guy attacking everyone?"

"He must be around here somewhere." Cecilia answers her "If we look around more, I'm sure we'll be able to find this person and stop him from hurting anyone else!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Than we should split up." Ichika suggested. "That way, we'll cover more ground and find him faster. We'll meet back here in an hour." The IS girls nodded in agreement and went their separate directions to find this unknown attacker.

One hour later

After searching the area, Ichika and his friends reunited in the same place.

"There was nothing on my end…" Ichika sighed "What about the rest of you? Any luck?"

"Nothing on my end either." Houki answers him.

"The same for me." Ling agrees.

"And me as well." Cecilia also agrees.

"I couldn't find anything either." Char agrees as well.

"The same over here." Laura also agrees as well.

"The same with me." Tatenashi agrees.

"I couldn't find this person either." Kanzashi also agrees before she tensed. "Wait, never mind! There's someone coming our way! The signal also matches with the reports we've been hearing!"

"Get ready, everyone." Ichika frowned. "We need to be ready for anything." The IS girls nodded in agreement and got into battle stance. Out of the shadows of the trees, a figure was walking towards them. Once the figure exited the forest, it was a young boy who was no older than them.

"Wait, it's only a kid." Tatenashi blinked. "What's a kid doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here, little one?" Char asked in a motherly tone. "You shouldn't be out here alone, it's dangerous. Where are your parents? Are you lost?" The boy said nothing as Houki saw familiar initials on bracelet.

"Char, get away from him!" Houki warned, but it was too late as the boy does a roundhouse kick on Char and sends her back to her friends.

"Hey, what was that all about?!" Ling gawked. "Why did you attack our friend like that? She was just trying to help you!"

"How did he do that?!" Cecilia asked "I thought the IS were suppose to protect the wearer from harm! No normal human can do that!"

"Funny how you should say that…" The boy stated in a cold and calculating tone. "And you'd be right, no normal human could harm you in those IS. But I'm not like any normal human."

"So you can talk?" Ichika asked while narrowing his eyes fiercely on the boy. "Tell us, what's your name and who are you working for?"

"I guess I could tell you before you die." The boy answers him "My name is G-3-N and I was sent here to destroy you and your girlfriends, Ichika Orimura." Everyone gasped in shock. "That's right, I know every single one of you. Houki Shinonono, Charlotte Dunios, Huang Lingyin, Cecilia Alcott, Laura Bodewig, Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki. I've also come here with a message for all of you from Madoka."

"What's this message that Madoka wanted you to give us?" Houki glared.

"Just this." G-3-N answers her "I'm here to turn the IS obsolete and make way for a new age for Japan! We're going to destroy the IS Academy and use the ISes to rule over Japan!"

"We're not going to let that happen!" Ichika growled in fury "I can't let Madoka use the IS for that! They're created to help people, not tools for war!" The eight IS pilots got into battle stance. "We won't let Madoka have her way and use the IS for evil! We're stopping your plans here and now!"

Meanwhile, at a Phantom Task base, Madoka and Erika were watching the starting battle from the command room. Erika watched in horror as G-3-N readies himself to battle Ichika and his friends. Madoka smiled darkly before turning to Erika sinsterly. "You see? Our newest weapon will make quick work of my brother and his feeble friends. Phantom Task has thanked you for making it."

"…W-What have I done?" Erika stammered as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Okay pal, now it's show time!" Ling piloted her IS to punch G-3-N, but he blocked her punch with one hand. "N-Nani?!" Ling's eyes widen in shock as G-3-N did another roundhouse kick on Ling, knocking her back. Cecilia fired her IS's weaponary but G-3-N puts up a barrier to block them. Houki let out her battle cry as she charged towards G-3-N and slashed him, but he leaped out of the way and did a roundhouse kick on her back, forcing her to skid across the floor and using her sword to anchor herself. Char then flew towards G-3-N and thrusts her spear at him thirty times, but he blocked every thrust and grabbed her spear. G-3-N then threw Char into a wall, damaging her IS. G-3-N was about to defeat the Sarashiki sisters when they tried to double team him, Ichika and Laura were left. G-3-N grinned cruelly as he charged towards Ichika and Laura but he held his head and screamed in pain.

"W-What the?" Ichika gasped.

"P-Please kill me… Be-Before they take control of me!" G-3-N screamed as he lashed out.

Ichika nods to Laura who nods back who charges towards G-3-N who return to normal and clashed with Laura. While they were clashing, Laura sees G-3-N's eyes, for a split second, she could have sworn he was crying, Laura managed to overpower G-3-N who screamed in pain as he was knocked to the ground. Laura walks towards G-3-N and raises her sword above her head. She muttered out in sorrow "I'm sorry…" The dream ended.

* * *

Gen woke up with a startled gasp, sweat running down his face as he panted heavily and looked around. He was in his room in X-Estate. He sighed in relief and muttered "It was only a nightmare…" Gen got up from his bed and exited his room. As he was walking down the hallway, he noticed Laura in a night gown walking down towards the kitchen. 'Maybe talking to Laura will help me get over that nightmare I have…' Gen decided to follow Laura into the kitchen.

* * *

Later in the kitchen, Laura was getting a container of water from the refrigerator and poured it into her cup. When she took a sip of her water, Gen enters the kitchen and walks up to Laura as she was surprised to see him up so late.

"Gen, what are you doing up so late?" Laura asked, surprised to see him up so late. "And why are you covered in sweat? You look like you just had a nightmare..." She hands him a washcloth and he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Unfortunately, I had a nightmare…" Gen answers her sadly as he sat on the stool. "And it was about what would've happened if I wasn't saved and used for what I was created for."

"You mean what Madoka wanted you to counter the IS?" Laura asked and he nodded. "Tell me more, what happened during your nightmare?"

"You remember how Erika saved me from being used as a weapon?" Gen asked and Laura nodded. "Well in my nightmare, I was fighting you and your friends if Ichika was still alive. Erika failed to save me and Madoka sent me to lure you guys out by attacking other IS pilots. I was able to defeat the rest of your friends until it was just you and Ichika left. But before we clashed, I was able to regain my humanity for a moment and pleaded for you to kill me before they take control over me again. When we did clashed, you saw me crying for a split second and was able to overpower me. The last thing I remember was you raising your sword over you and saying you're sorry and it just ends there…"

"Wow, so that's why you were up..." Laura lowered her head a bit despondently. "That nightmare was showing you what would've happened if Erika failed to save you."

"It was just scary, Laura…" Gen stammered "I had no control over myself and I was attacking you and your friends! Madoka had me under her command and I could se Erika crying for me! I wanted it to end! I don't want to have to fight you and everyone!" Than he noticed that Laura was hugging him.

"You won't have to worry about that, Gen." Laura smiled softly as she hugged him. "I won't let that happen to you. Even if you do become the you in your nightmare, I'll find a way to save you. I don't want to lose someone very special to me anymore. But even if you did turn to your former self, just remember that we'll never give up on you."

"Thank you, Laura." Gen smiled softly back as he returned the hug. "I'm glad to have met you and everyone. With you and everyone by my side, I won't have to worry about becoming what I was created for. Thanks for the talk, Laura. I really needed it."

"You're welcome, Gen." Laura closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure that you won't have that nightmare again. Now how about we head back to sleep? We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Ah, that's right." Gen remembered. "Tomorrow's the Halloween party and we still need to finish decorating X-Estate. This'll be also my first Halloween party with everyone. I am a little nervous about the party itself."

"Don't worry about a thing, Gen." Laura smiled to reassured him. "You just need to have fun and I'm sure that you'll be fine. Let's get some sleep so that we'll have more energy for the party." Gen nodded in agreement and they went back to their rooms to sleep through the rest of the night.

* * *

Early next morning, Randy was the first one to wake up. He exits his room and heads for the bathroom to wash up to start the day. Once he's leaves the bathroom and heads for the dining table for breakfast, he heard grunting sounds and sees Kat training on the balcony. He heads outside onto the balcony just as Kat finished kicking.

"Morning, Kat." Randy greeted. "I can see that you're doing some serious training." He tossed her a water bottle to her and sh catches it.

"Yep, I woke up earlier and wanted to do some training." Kat grinned as she drinks her water. "I need to be in tiptop shape when Sigma and his goon squad shows their ugky mugs. I have to be stronger for them." They sat down on the bench together.

"Them?" Randy asked confusedly "Who's them are you talking about?"

"My parents…" Kat answers him with a despondent frown. "Back when I was a kid, my parents abandoned me and I was left alone after I found the note they left me."

"Wait, your parents left you when you were still a kid?!" Randy gasped in shock. "Why did they leave you? What was their reason for leaving you?"

"Because they failed a mission to assassinate a rouge shinobi." Kat answers him as she looked at the sky. "From what I read in the note, they said that they couldn't bring themselves to kill him because they saw him with kids. Because that they failed their mission, they had two choices."

"And what were those choices for them?" Randy asked with a despondent frown.

"Their choices was either they accept their failure and be executed…" Kat answers him as she lowered her head down a bit despondently. "Or that they should be runaway shinobi and leave me behind… As you can tell, they choose the latter and left me alone. Because of their failure, I wanted to be stronger for them so that they can come home."

"So that's why you always act so perverted." Randy nods in understanding "You were trying to hide your real feelings about your parents and your real goal is for them to come home to you, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Kat answered him with a small smile. "I acted how I am because I was scared to admit that I'm not strong enough. I want to see my parents again and they can be proud of me for gaining back our honor…"

"Kat, how do you think I felt when I found out what really happened to my parents?" Randy asked in a fatherly tone. "For a long time, I've always hated my dad for leaving us after mom died. It wasn't until we went on that mission to save the other worlds from the monsters that I found out dad still did care about us. Now I'm trying to make sure my dad's efforts weren't in vain and stop Sigma from taking over our homes and to avenge my dad by defeating his murderer, Team Galatic's leader, Cyrus. So even if you can't still see your parents now, I'm sure that they'll be proud of you for helping everyone save the omniverse from Sigma. Just know that you're not alone, Kat. You have all of us with you and we'll always be there when you need it."

"You know what, you're right." Kat smiled softly. "I can still make my parents proud. I need to stop thinking about myself and focus on the real problem. I've been too caught up in my own goals that I didn't see everyone else trying to help, but no more! From now on, I'm not fighting for myself, but for everyone in the omniverse who are counting on us to win!"

"That's the spirit, Kat!" Randy grinned. "There's the Katsuragi we all know and love! With you back to your old self, we'll be able to knock Sigma and his goons right out of the park!"

"I had you to thank for that, Randy." Kat smiled softly. "Not only you and Zero saved me and Ikaruga, but you were able to comfort me when I needed it. I owe you big time." She leans in and kissed his cheek again as he blushed. "A little something for helping me realize that I don't need to do things on my own. I know that we'll be able to save our homes from Sigma for everyone's sake."

"Yeah, I'm glad that I could help." Randy closed his eyes and smiled. "Say, how about we head back inside and get some breakfast? I'm sure that you must be hungry after all that training." Right on cue, Kat's stomach started growling and she blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I guessed that answers my question."

"Heh yeah, sure looks like it." Kat agrees "Let's go, I'm sure that everyone else's probably up by now." Randy nods in agreement and they went back inside X-Estate.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone was decorating X-Estate for the Halloween party. They were putting up fake ghosts, spider webs, witches and black cats on the walls. Pumpkins on the shelves and lights them up. Halloween theme snacks, food and drinks on tables. And of course, everyone in costumes for the party and the holiday itself. Martha was seen exiting the kitchen with the last bowl of snacks and dressed as a witch.

"There we go." Martha smiled as she placed the last bowl of snacks on the table. "That's the last of raw snacks for the party. Now all that's left are for those kids to be ready with their costumes. I can tell they're all really excited for this party." Than Geoffrey enters the room dressed as a vampire.

"I'm sure they'll come when their ready, Martha." Geoffrey smiled. "They're still putting on their costumes and will come out soon."

"You're right, Geoffrey." Martha agrees "It's just that it's been so long since we had a more traditional Halloween party without having to worry about anything, I'm just a little on edge that something might happen."

"I know that it's been so long since what happened to the Master and the Mistress, but we mustn't let that get us down." Geoffrey reassured her "I'm sure that once this war is over, we'll be able to have the peace and quiet that we've longed for." Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Looks like they're ready and coming down now. We should be ready ourselves and have some fun for now. Maybe that'll keep your mind at ease." Martha nods in agreement and takes a deep breath to ease herself and be ready for the Halloween party until everyone enters the main foyer.

"Wow, those are some amazing costumes." Martha gasped in awe "You all look amazing in them. So tell me, who's supposed to be dressed as who?"

"Can't you tell, Martha?" Malcolm asked with a smirk. "I'm Zorro, the famous vigilante of the Spanish Main and a hit with the ladies." He takes both Cecilia and Renfa's hands and kissed them as they blushed and giggled.

"Malcolm, you can be such a showoff sometimes." Matt teased. "It's no wonder that you seem to have more luck with all the girls." He was dressed as Fawful.

"Yeah, no kidding." Astrid agree "Back when we were growing up, a lot of the girls seem to have crushes on you." She was dressed as Maleficent.

"Let's leave it at that for now." X reminded them with a smile. "Right now, let's just have fun and not worry about anything bad happening for now!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement as the party started.

"How about we let our Pokemon join the fun?" Alec suggested as he took out his Pokeballs. "Come on out and join the fun, gang!" He threw his Pokeballs into the air as his team emerged. He was also dressed as a Zoroark.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Randy agrees as he takes out his Pokeballs. "You guys join the fun to!" He threw his Pokeballs into the air as his team emerged. He was also dressed as Lucario.

"Now that everyone's here." X smiled "Time for us to being the Halloween party off with a bang!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement and the party started.

* * *

Not too far from X-Estate, three unknown figures are watching the heroes from another building with binoculars. The first figure was a woman with long red hair, the second figure is a man with short blue hair and the third figure is an anthropomorphic cat with six whiskers around his head and a gold charm on his forehead.

"I don't know how we got here, but I'm not complaining." The woman stated. "We've managed to find some primo Pokemon for the taking." She was looking at Alec and Randy's Pokemon teams.

"That's not all, Jessie. Take a look at that one." The man added, gesturing to Sticks who was wearing what looked like Sally Acorn's outfit from the modern era Sonic Archie comics. "There's a newly undiscovered Pokemon that's just begging us to steal it! So what do we do once we capture them?"

"I've got an idea!" The cat beamed "How we give those primo Pokemon to the boss?"

"Oh, I like it. Do tell, Meowth." Jessie oohed.

* * *

**Meowth's fantasy**

* * *

"Image the boss, going about his usual routine during the day." Meowth explained. "While he's enjoying his day, he starts to get real agitated about something watching him. He checks every corner of his office to find the culprit watching him and waiting to strike. Than he remembers the Pokemon we gave him and whistled for them to come. Once all the Pokemon surrounds him with protection and you know what he'll say: For giving me these Pokemon for me to be secured, Meowth and his friends deserve a handsome reward for their hard work." Both Jessie and the man squealed in excitement.

* * *

**Meowth's fantasy ends**

* * *

"Big time promotions! Corporate officials! Boss's favorite! We'll be rich!" The trio squealed.

"Wobbuffet." Wobbuffet said his name.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone was still having fun at the party. Most of them were talking to each other while eating the food Martha made. Others were on the dance floor and dancing to Halloween themed music and the rest were just hanging out with each other. Char and X were watching everyone having fun. X was dressed as a musketeer while Char was dressed as a Egyptian princess.

"From the looks on everyone's faces, it's safe to say that they're having fun." Char smiled softly "The Halloween party went off without a hitch."

"It sure did." X agrees "After what we went through, I'm sure that everyone deserved some time off without anything to worry about." Than they heard laughing as a net appeared and snagged the Pokemon and Sticks.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Sticks gasped in shock "Where did this net come from?"

"Sticks!" Everyone shouted as they rushed to save her and the Pokemon.

"All right, who's behind this?" Houki demanded as she got out her katanas "Show yourselves!"

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"Floating on the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace…"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet…"

When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"… Team Rocket…"

"…We're in your face!"

"Wooobuffet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ling growled as she got into a fighter's stance "You can't just steal our friends like that! You let them go right now!"

"In your dreams, twerpette!" Jessie sneered "We're not planning on giving up an package of primo Pokemon that easily."

"We're planning on giving them to the boss and we'll get a big promotion!" James added "If you know what's good for you, don't get in our way!"

"Alec, you mentioned before that there are people who use Pokemon to commit crimes, right?" Axl asked him and Alec nodded. "Then these guys must be the people you were talking about?"

"That's them." Alec answers him with a frown "These guys are some of the criminals that uses Pokemon to commit crimes in our world! They'll do whatever it takes to steal Pokemon from other people! Even worse, they might use Pokemon to take over our world!"

"Well, we're not going to let that happen on our watch!" X frowned as he aims his X-Buster at Team Rocket "You and this boss of yours are nothing more than human Mavericks! Surrender yourselves now and face the justice for your crimes!"

"Not going to happen, blue boy!" Jessie sneered as she takes out her Pokeball. "Seviper, come out and use Haze!" She threw her Pokeball towards the heroes as a snakelike Pokemon emerged.

"Seviper!" Seviper said his name as he launched a thick black cloud from his mouth and forcing the heroes to cover their mouths. Once the cloud dissipates, Team Rocket was gone.

"Dang it, they've managed to get away from us!" Kat frowned in fury as she slams her palm into her fist "Now where are we going to find them now?"

"Alia, we've got a situation." X used his comlink to call Alia. "Sticks and the Pokemon have been adduced! Do you think that you can find them?"

"Let's see what I find." Alia answers him as she typed away on the computer screen and found Sticks and the Pokemon's location. "Got them! I'll send you the coordinates of their location."

"Thanks, Alia." X smiled softly as he turns to his team. "We'll head down there and save them." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for Team Rocket's location.

* * *

**At Team Rocket's hideout**

* * *

"We've really hit the jackpot this time!" Jessie giggled sinterly "I never would've thought that there are so many powerful Pokemon in one place!"

"And those twerps are no different from the twerps we've dealt with." James agrees "I can't believe it was so easy to swipe their Pokemon from right under their noses."

"And to top it all off." Meowth smirked darkly "These Pokemon will make great presents for the boss!"

"Hey, let us out, you nimrods!" Sticks growled as she shook the cage "You can't just adduct us like that and get away with it! And for the record, I'm not a Pokemon!"

"Is that so?" Jessie asked with a sneer "Well, too bad! We're still going to hand you to the boss! I'm sure that you're still worth a lot!"

"That's what you think!" X shouted as he and the others arrived as they burst through the door "We're not going to let you sell our friends to your boss!"

"How did you find us?!" Meowth gawked "We were careful to cover our tracks so that you won't find us!"

"Then you clearly don't know about our equipment here." Ling frowned as she got into a battle stance. "We can track virtually anyone anywhere in the world. Now you let go of our friends or we're going to send you into a world of hurt!"

"We'll just see about that!" Jessie countered. "Seviper, come out and teach them a lesson!"

"Seviper!" Seviper said his name and readies himself for battle.

"Cacnea, you too!" James added as he threw his Pokeball as a cactus Pokemon emerged.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea said his name until he turned around and hugged James.

"Ow, not me, Cacnea!" James wailed. "Go and attack them!"

"James, stop messing around!" Jessie snapped. "Get your head back on track and attack them! Seviper, use Poison Tail!"

"Seviper!" Seviper said his name as his tail glowed pink and swings it.

"Not going to happen, fang face!" Kat yelled as she kicked Seviper's tail and blocked the attack.

"Cacnea, use Pin Missile!" James ordered.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea said his name as he fired a barrage of needles at the heroes.

"Now it's my turn!" Yagyu glared as she opened her umbrella and deflected Cacnea's attack.

"Axl, you go rescue Sticks and the Pokemon." X whipsered "We'll keep them busy while you free them from the cage."

"Leave it to me, X." Axl nods "I'll have them free in no time." He made his way to the back of the group and enters the bushes as he snuck around the battle towards Team Rocket's balloon.

"Seviper, show that blondie with the big bozongas what you're made of!" Jessie growled "Use Wrap and then Bite!"

"Seviper!" Seviper said his name as he coils around Katsuragi.

"Hey, let me go, you overgrown handbag!" Kat growled as she struggle to get herself free, but she gasped in shock as Seviper prepares to bite her with his powerful fangs.

"Hey, you let go of my friend!" Randy yelled as he smacks Seviper with a stick and made him let go of Kat. "You all right, Kat? I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"I'm still in one piece." Kat smiled "Looks like I owe you again, Randy. That's twice you save me."

"Hey, we're all in this together." Randy grinned "If Sigma or anyone mess with one of us, they'll mess with all of us." He extends his hand to her. "Come on, we'll take out these clowns together."

"Yeah, let's!" Kat agrees as she takes his hand ad helped her back on her feet.

"We'll see about that!" James glared fiercely "Cacnea, teach them a lesson with Needle Arm!"

"Cacnea!" Cacnea said his name as he winds in arm and was about to slam it down on them until Yagyu blocked him with her umbrella.

"I won't let you do that, you overgrown pincushion!" Yagyu yelled "You're not going to land even a needle on my friends!"

"Well how about a tail?" Jessie asked "Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Seviper!" Seviper swings his tail at them again, but Kat counters it with her kick.

"Not even a tail, you bozos!" Kat retorted "Time for some payback for that cheap shot before!" Both her and Yagyu charged towards Seviper and Cacnea as the battle continued.

"Cacnea! Use Pin Missile again!" James yelled as Cacena said his name and fired pin missiles, but like before, Yagyu blocked it with her umbrella.

Meanwhile, Axl got on the balloon and sees the cage containing Sticks and the Pokemon. "Axl!" Sticks gasped happily. "Boy am I glad to see you! You got to let us out of here!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Axl nods as he used his lockpick skills to open the cage. "There we go!" Axl grinned as the cage opened.

"Thanks. I got a score to settle with those three morons." Sticks smirked as she got out her boomerang and leaps out of the balloon followed by the Pokemon.

"We go to beat these twerps! I bet they're nothing like the twerps we dealt with before!" Meowth growled, suddenly a flamethrower attack hit Cacena and Serviper, covering them in sooth. "W-What?!" Meowth gawked as he, Jessie and James nervouslu turned around and saw Sticks and the Pokemon and they aren't too happy for the idiot trio trapping them in a cage.

"Don't think I have forgotten how you locked me and my buddies inside that cage!" Sticks growled as she aims her boomerang at James' head. Suddenly, Team Rocket heard a charging noise and they turned around to see X charging up his X-Buster, With an angry yell, X fired his charged shot at Team Rocket who screamed as the blast hit them and a explosion occurred, sending the idiot trio and their Pokemon flying.

"Aghhhhh! How did this happen?!" Meowth wailed.

"Well, we were found easily by twerps other than the twerps we're familiar with and that blue twerp turned his hand into some sort of gun and fired a blast of energy at us." James remembered what happened. Suddenly, they realized what James meant. "Blue Twerp?" The three of them gasped in alarm.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth screamed as they disappeared in a twinkle of a star in night sky.

"Way to go, guys!" Alec cheered as he and Randy are reunited with their Pokemon.

"Will those three come back?" Tiffia asked worriedly as she looked at where Team Rocket blasted off into.

"Don't worry." Houki reassured her with a smile. "If those three idiots ever come back, we'll be ready for them."

"Yeah, so we need to get back to the party." Reina smiled.

"Right. Let's head back to X-Estate and continue with the Halloween party!" X smiled. Everyone yelled excitedly in agreement as they head back to X-Estate.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Three Singers of Kan'u's World: X vs The Thundercloud General! Caludette Meets Her Match!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes take some well deserved break and they meet the three singers of Kan'u's world. But Claudette Vance arrives to get Reina back to her world to her country, and things get intensed when Team Rocket, and Dr. Eggman attacks at the same time, X will show Claudette that Reina will follow in her mother's dream no matter what. Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of MegaMan X IS!**


	227. X vs the Thundercloud General!

**Chapter 227: The Three Singers of Kan'u's World: X vs the Thundercloud General! Claudette Meets her Match!**

* * *

The next day after the Halloween party and defeating Team Rocket, everyone was still cleaning up all the discarded plates, leftover food, burnt out and rotting pumpkins and taking down the decorations off the walls and ceiling.

"Well, I'm glad that we were able to save Sticks and the Pokemon from Team Rocket." Astrid smiled for awhile before she frowned and added sourly "I can't believe those numbskulls tried to steal them for their boss…"

"Hey Alec, do you and Randy know anything about Team Rocket or Team Galactic?" Ling asked them "What's their goals for using Pokemon to take over your world?"

"We don't know much about Team Rocket, but we have heard of them." Alec answers her "From what I can tell, they're a criminal organization in the Kanto Region. They're responsible for a lot of crimes happening in both Kanto and Johto."

"What kind of crimes did they commit in Kanto?" Ikaruga asked, frowning in anger of Team Rocket's actions.

"Well, there was one time they wanted to use a Cubone for their selfish purposes." Alec answers her, frowning as well "But Cubone's mother, Marowak, tried to stop them and protect Cubone from them, only to be killed by a stun baton while her child escaped." Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

"Wait, you mean they actually killed a Pokemon in your world?!" Cecilia gasped in horror "How could they do such a thing to that poor Marowak? What gives them the right to use a stun baton on an innocent Pokemon?"

"Because they want to use said Pokemon for their schemes." Alec answers her. "They want to use Pokemon to help them take over our world."

"So what about Cubone's mother, Marowak?" Asuna asked, feeling sad for Cubone's mother "What happened to her after she died protecting him?"

"If I had to guess, she's haunting the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town." Alec answers her with a small sad frown "It's a gravesite for Pokemon who died and where their Trainers go pay their respects to them."

"So even despite their amazing abilities, Pokemon can still die like humans can…" Houki lowered her head despondently a bit "You said that Team Rocket also committed crimes in Johto. What kind of crime they did there?"

"We've only heard about it on the news, but they force a Magikarp to evolve into a Gyarados with a different color." Alec answers her "This happened at the Lake of Rage in Johto where they used some kind of ray that made the Magikarp evolve into Gyarados by force. Because the evolution process wasn't completed, it retained its color of red instead of becoming blue and people started calling it the Red Gyarados. Because of what Team Rocket did to Gyarados, it went on a rampage and almost destroyed Mahogany Town in a fit of anger."

"I can't believe that people like that can still exist in any world…" X muttered as he clenched his fist in anger "So what about Team Galactic? What was their plans to take over your world?"

"It's not really Team Galactic themselves, but their leader, Cyrus." Randy answers him "From what I heard, Cyrus was from Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh and was a brilliant, albeit asocial, student who prefers the machines over humans and Pokemon. Despite being a good student, he didn't live up to his parents expectations and felt rejected. He was also a successful businessman and made most of the buildings and libraries throughout Sinnoh, but that's nothing more than a forefront. What he really wants is to use the Creation Trio to remake our world in his image and rule it as its god."

"What makes him think that he can be a god?" Kat growled as she clenched her fist "Just because he didn't live up to his parents' expectations, that doesn't mean he can play god! So what happened to him after that?"

"He was taken into the Distortion World by GIratina." Randy answers her "And after he was sent into the Distortion World, the rest of Team Galactic were arrested."

Saito than realized something. "Wait a minute, Cyrus' the same man that your dad mentioned in his note back in Oichi and Hideyoshi's world."

"You're right, Saito." Agnes agrees and added. "Cyrus is the same man who is the leader of Team Galactic who took the lives of Randy's parents."

"Randy, what are you going to do when you see Cyrus?" Siesta asked worriedly "Are you thinking of getting revenge on him for murdering your parents?"

"I'm not sure what to do…" Randy answers her as he lowered his head down a bit. "I want to get back at him for what he did to my parents, but I'm also conflicted about that… I don't know what I'm going to do once we face him." Staraptor lands next to him and comfort him.

"Randy, I know how you feel." Etsou placed his hand on Randy's shoulder "When my village was attacked by bandits, I wanted revenge on them for my mother's death. When I found the leader in a retirement village, I wanted to kill him right then and there for attacking my home and murdering my mother."

"So why didn't you?" Randy asked confusedly "Why you didn't finish him off for attacking your home and killing your mom?"

"Because if I did, than I'd be no different from him." Etsou answers him "After I met Aisha and the others, I realized that I can't live my life based on revenge. If I did, it would've brought more innocent people in and their only crime would be trying to defend themselves, so I let him live."

"So what can I do?" Randy asked, feeling conflicted "How am I going to do once we encounter Cyrus?"

"That's up to you." Etsou answered him "If you plan on ending him by your hand, just know that those stains will never come off. But if you don't end him and let him face justice for his crime, you'll remain untainted by those stains and your parents would be proud of you more for making the right choice. I know my mother's proud that I didn't make the biggest mistake in my life because if I did, not only my mother won't forgive me, but I wouldn't forgive myself either. And ever since I met Aisha and the others, I was able to gain another family and I never regretted ever meeting them."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear what happened to your home and your mom…" Randy gave his symapthies to Etsou. "I guess I'll just have to think about what I'm going to do to Cyrus once we encounter him."

"It's all right, Randy." Etsou smiled softly "I know it's tough to make a decision on what to do to your parents' murderer, but I hope you make the right choice. The choice that only you can make and what'll the outcome be."

"Thanks. Right now, we need to focus on Sigma and his goon squad." Randy started to cheer up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later in the day, everyone was able to clean X-Estate from the Halloween party and were eating lunch. It wasn't until Kakazaki got everyone's attention and was excited about something.

"Hey guys, I want to show something." Kakazaki said excitedly. "There's a concert going on and we should definitely go see it." She shows everyone a poster of three girls singing.

"A concert?" Everyone asked.

"Yep and it sure sounds like fun!" Kakazaki answered them with a bright smile.

"Where did you hear of this concert, Kakazaki?" Konoka asked her confusedly "This is the first time I've heard of one." Everyone nodded in agreement with her.

"I heard some people and Reploids talking about it while we were still decorating X-Estate for the Halloween party yesterday." Kakazashi answered her as she pointed to the poster again with another smile. "They gave me the poster so that I can show you guys, but after dealing with Team Rocket, I kinda forgot…"

"That's not a bad idea." X agrees with a smile. "This concert should be a lot of fun. I'd say that we should definitely go to this concert and see it for ourselves." Everyone nods in agreement while the Koihime crew recognized the three girls.

"Wait a minute, it can't be them…" Etsou gasped in realization.

"It is them!" Kan'u agreed with him with a gasp of alarm. "It's the Cho sisters! What are they doing here?!" Everyone else looked at them with confused looks.

"The Cho sisters?" Asuka repeated them while raising an eyebrow. "Who are the Cho sisters and do you know them?"

"That's right, Asuka-san." Kan'u answered her "While we don't know them personally, but we have seen one of their concerts in our world. They're a song and dance group that everyone loved. That wasn't until something happened and we had to stop them before they went off the deep end."

"What happened to the Cho sisters?" Cecilia asked in worry.

"They started the Yellow Turban Rebellion." Komei answered her despondently. "From what I heard that during one of their concerts in our world, there was an incident where one of them use her magic to make their fans attack the officials and they became the Yellow Turbans not long after."

"Wait, they had their fans attack the officials in your world?" Asuna asked confusedly "How did they do that?"

"You might find this hard to believe, but one of them can use magic." Komei answered her "She used her magic for everything during their performances. The lights, the music, the effects and even their voices amplified with magic."

"Wow, that's amazing." Negi gasped in awe. "Not even our magic can do what hers can. But wouldn't that put a lot of strain on her for using so much magic?"

"I have to agree with Negi." Evangeline agreed with a nod "Even with all her strength to keep their performances maintained, it would still put a lot of strain on her. Just how was she able to maintain all her magic during their concerts?"

"That's where this book come into play." Choun answers with a frown. "They were being used by Ukistu to gain negative energy from the people, but they had no idea. So when they were backed into a corner, they've became the Yellow Turbans and we had to find a way to stop them without hurting them or their fans because they were innocent people."

"Wow, I feel bad for them." Astrid said sadly "Being used by someone and they just wanted to be singers. I'm sure they didn't mean any harm to anyone."

"X, what are we going to do about them?" Char asked worryingly "I know what they did was inexcusable, but I know it wasn't their fault." Everyone looked at X in worry as he crossed his arms and thought for a minute.

After thinking for a minute, he finally spoke. "We need to listen to their side of the story. If we hear what they have to say about what happened during the Yellow Turban Rebellion, then I see no reason to arrest them. After all, we don't want to repeat the same mistake as before." The IS girls nodded in agreement while everyone else were confused.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Team Rocket's hideout**

* * *

"I can't believe that we were defeated so easily!" Jessie fumed in anger. "We've those rare and powerful Pokemon slip through our fingers! There's no way they could've found us so easily! That must be some kind of trick!"

"How was that any different from the twerps we've faced?" James asked in annoyance. "They've always find us with a Flying Type and still managed to beat us. We've got to find a way to defeat them and steal their Pokemon." The trio thought for a few seconds until Meowth broke the silence.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Meowth beamed. "I heard there's a concert going on today!" He showed them a poster of the Cho sisters.

"A concert, so?" Jessie asked unimpressed. "Why are you showing us this poster of a concert, Meowth?" Out of annoyance, Meowth extended his claws and scratched their faces.

"Are you two lunkheads blind or something?!" Meowth shouted in annoyance. "If there's a concert going on, than there's a good chance that those twerps might be there as well!"

"Now I get it, Meowth!" James realized. "If we head for that concert, we'll be able to get back at those twerps and steal their Pokemon!"

"Bingo!" Meowth exclaimed in excitement.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Jessie asked them as she stood up with determination. "Let's head for this concert and get our revenge on those twerps!"

"Yeah!" Both James and Meowth shouted in excitement.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said his name as he appears in front of the camera.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's island base**

* * *

"Finally, after a week of rest and constant delays, I've managed to fully repair Obliterator Bot!" Dr. Eggman cheered to himself as he looked at Obliterator Bot. "With these new enhancements, I'll finally defeat X and learn all his secrets for sure!"

"But what about that power, Doctor?" Orbot asked in worry. "He used that power to easily turn Metal Sonic into scrap metal! How can you be sure this'll work this time?"

"I'm positive this'll work, Orbot!" Dr. Eggman answered him with a scowl "Once I unleashed Obliterator Bot again, I'll be ready for X's power if he ever use it again!" During his rant, Cubot was humming to himself and looking at a poster of the Cho sisters and Eggman took notice. "Cubot, what are you doing over there?! Why are you looking at that poster?"

"Because today's the day for the Cho sisters' concert!" Cubot answered excitedly as he showed his boss and fellow robot the poster. "I've been waiting for their concert ever since we've been here! Now that it's finally here, everyone's going to be there!" Then a thought came into Eggman's head.

"Wait a minute…" Eggman thought to himself. "If everyone's going to be at that concert. Than that means X and his friends will be there as well!" Than a sinister smile appeared. "Orbot, Cubot! We're going to that concert and we're finally going to defeat X and his friends!" Both Orbot and Cubot saluted.

* * *

Back with X and the gang, they've arrived at the Neo Tokyo Performance Arena that's known for hosting concerts for centuries and is the site for the Cho sisters' concert. When our heroes arrived at the arena, they were given the royal treatment as they were taken to a suite with a view of the stage directly in front of them.

"I guess it's safe to say that the Cho sisters have been doing well." Kan'u smiled "Like in our world, they seem to have a lot of fans that loves them."

"I can't wait to see them again!" Ryubi exclaimed excitedly. "I've been wanting to see them again ever since we saw their concerts in our world!"

"Me too, Ryubi-san!" Ukin agreed excitedly.

"I can tell that you two are excited." Houki smiled as she placed her hand on her hip. "You two seem like big fans of the Cho sisters." Both Ryubi and Ukin nodded in excitement. "I'm sure that you'll enjoy this show."

"Guys, they're starting!" Alec said in excitement and pointing to the stage. Everyone turned to the stage as X and Char sits next to each other, Randy sat between Kat and Homura, Alec sits between Ryofu and Airi, Etsou sits between Rin Rin and Aisha while the Master of Ceremonies walks onto the stage with microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages!" The MC called to the audience. "I hope that everyone's been enjoying themselves and are ready to see the Cho sisters performance, right?" The crowd cheered loudly. "That's what I wanted to hear! Now what do you say? Are you ready for the Cho sisters?" The crowd cheered loudly again. "I can't hear you! I said are you ready for the Cho sisters?!" The crowd cheered even louder this time. "That's more like it! Now for the moment you've all be waiting for! The on and only, Cho sisters! Take it away, girls!" The MC left the stage in a puff of smoke as lights started flashing and music started playing as three figures ran onto the stage and the spotlights shines on them to revealed them as the Cho sisters.

"All right, everyone! Are you ready?" The elder sister asked the crowd and they cheered. "I can't hear you! I said are you ready, everyone?!" The crowd cheered even louder. "Okay, than! Let's get this party started!" She turned to her younger sister who nodded and snapped her fingers to start the music for their more well known song.

A whirlwind brushes through my bangs.

The chosen destiny begins.

We're more than just for show.

We can do anything, I believe it!

Someday, we'll become strong, beautiful butterflies!

Let's throw away our cocoons with all the love that we've got.

Let's spread our wings and flutter away, and awaken from the dream of a thousand years.

Time is a kaleidoscope, and its afterimages are jewels.

Even if a mischievous cloud gets in our way, we're not alone. We won't give up.

Fly towards the sky of hope. The butterfly floats through my dreams.

Once the song ended, the crowd as the Cho sisters bowed to their fans. But than, the wall on the west side of the arena exploded through as Dr. Eggman entered with a newly rebuilt Obliterator Bot right behind him and the heroes got up from their seats.

"OH ho ho ho ho ho ho! Guess who's back?!" Dr. Eggman announced in glee.

"Dr. Eggman?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"That's right, X and friends!" Dr. Eggman answered them while glaring at the gang. "I'm back and better than ever!"

"Where were you all this time?" Ling asked him as she got into a battle stance "Last time we saw you was when X defeated Metal Sonic back in Nanoha and Fate's world. What happened to you?"

"After X defeated Metal Sonic, I took a week long rest." Dr. Eggman answered her with a growl "During my break, I decided to rebuild Obliterator Bot with new and improved armor and weapons. Now I can get my revenge on you for destroying Metal Sonic!"

"Not going to happen, Egghead!" Axl shouted as he aimed his Axl Pistols at the mad doctor. "We're not going to let you ruin this concert for everyone! We've dealt with your robot before and we'll beat it again!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they got into battle stance.

"We'll see about that!" Dr. Eggman shouted back with a sneer. "Obliterator Bot, destroy them!" But just as Obliterator Bot was about to attack, the roof of the arena exploded and a hot air balloon descended into the building.

"Oh, great. Don't tell me it's not those three again!" Tatenashi groaned as she face palmed.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace…"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet..."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth's da name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

"Not you three again!" Kat growled in annoyance. "Can't you bother us some other time? It's already a headache dealing with Dr. Dork-enstine over here!" She pointed to Dr. Eggman who had an anger vein.

"Not a chance, bozonga girl!" Jessie retorted. "We're not going to our boss empty handed without those Pokemon!"

"Hey, I was here first!" Dr. Eggman yelled at them. "I'm going to beat them and learn X's secrets! So get out of my way!"

"Hey, you get out of our way, bub!" Meowth yelled back "We're not leaving until we get their Pokemon!"

"And if you don't get out of our way, we're going to defeat you as well!" Jessie said as she takes out three Pokeballs. "Seviper, Yanmega and Dustox! Teach these twerps a lesson!" She threw her Pokeballs as Seviper emerged along with a dragonfly Pokemon and a moth Pokemon.

"You too, Cacnea and Carnivine!" James shouted as he threw two Pokeballs as Cacrea and a venus flytrap Pokemon emerged and turned around to James with Cacenea hugging James while the venus flytrap Pokemon bites James' head, but he didn't bite it off. "Ow, not me! Them! Go and attack them!"

"Milotic, Sealeo! Come out!" Alec got out Milotic and Sealeo and they are ready to help their friends.

"Luxray! Dewott! Help out too!" Randy got his two Pokemon and they joined the battle.

"Yanmega! Use Steel Wing on Milotic!" Jessie ordered as Yanmega said his name and charged towards Milotic.

"Milotic! Use Counter!" Alec ordered, Milotic got ready and when Yanmega's attack connected, Milotic used Counter to counter attacked Yanmega, giving him medium damage.

"Grrrrr! Dustox! Use Stun Spore on Sealeo!" Jessie ordered as Dustox beats his wings to make a paralyzing powder.

"Sealeo! Avoid and use Ice Beam!" Alec ordered.

"Sealeo!" Sealeo said his name as he rolled out of the way and fired his ice beam at Dustox, freezing him and he crashed to the ground, still frozen solid.

"Ahhhhh! My beautiful Dustox!" Jessie cried in shock before she glared at Alec. "You'll pay for that, twerp! Yanmega use Sonic Boom!" Yanmega used a sonic boom attack at Milotic and Sealeo, but Luxray leaped up and batted it out of the way.

"I don't think so!" Randy shouted at Team Rocket before he noticed Obliterator Bot swinging his blade at Luxray, "Luxray! Look out!" Luxray noticed and leaped out of the way and faced Obliterator Bot. "Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" Luxray growled in response as he fired a fang like bolt from his mouth which hit Obliterator Bot for big damage.

"Curses! I didn't make Obliterator Bot to be thunder proof to these strange creatures!" Dr. Eggman snarled as he shook a fist. "Obliterator Bot, use missiles to blast these fools!" Obliterator Bot nodded as he fired missiles from his shoulders, the gang had to avoid them.

"Explosion!" Both X and Louise shouted as they combined their attacks to give Obliterator Bot bigger damage than normal. Houki rushed in and slashed one of the bot's legs for medium damage.

"Super Secret Ninja Art: Hanzo Style Full Bloom!" Asuka crosses her swords in front of her as they become coated in a greenish glow. She then dashes forward and unleashes a barrage of slashes at Obliterator Bot, giving bigger damage than usual.

"Why you big busty brat! When I get my hands on you, I'll-" Dr. Eggman snarled at Asuka.

"Or you'll what, Egghead?" Dr. Eggman turned around to see Setsuna in her magical girl form which has bird wings sticking out of her back and she has her katana drawn.

"What the- How is that possible?!" Dr. Eggman stuttered in belief. "It completely defiles the laws of science!"

"Then you haven't been to our world, Egghead." Setsune smirked as she flew towards Obliterator Bot and slashed him 15 times, giving him bigger damage. Obliterator Bot swung his blade at Setsuna but she evaded every swipe. "Reina-chan! Now!" Setsuna called out to her friend.

"Hmm!" Reina nodded as she leaped up and brought her blade down on Obliterator Bot, slicing his hand blade off. The robot fired more missiles at the gang, but they evaded most of them.

"Cacena! Use Pin Missile! Carnevine, use Vine Whip!" James ordered as his two Pokemon charged towards Dewott.

"Dewott, use Aqua Jet at full power!" Randy ordered. Dewott said his name and charged towards Carnivine and Cacena, hitting them at full damage and knocking them into James. "Nice work, Dewott!" Randy cheered as Dewott turned to his trainer and smiled back.

"Not again! We have to use brute force to get these Pokemon!" Jessie snarled in fury.

"You're darn tooting we need to use brute force-What?!" Meowth gawked as he sees X charging up his X-Buster and with an angry yell, X fired the charged shot at the idiot trio, Team Rocket screamed as the blast hit them and sent them flying again.

"We're blasting off againnnnnnnnn!" Jessie, James and Meowth screamed as they and their Pokemon vanished in the night sky with a twinkle of a star.

"Now to deal with Egghead!" Laura yelled as she and Kanzashi leaped up and with heroic screams of fury, they slam their greatswords down on Obliterator Bot, slicing him in half, causing him to explode.

"Oh poopy…" Dr. Eggman stuttered as the gang aimed their weapons at the mad scientist. "Orbot! Cubot! We're heading back to the lair!" He wailed as he flew away in his Eggmobile.

Orbot and Cubot were with the Cho sisters who were giving Cubot their autograph. "Thanks for the autograph, Cho sisters!" Cubot beamed happily.

"I believe it's time we head home before the authorties catch us…" Orbot sighed as he grabbed Cubot's arm and they escaped back to Eggman's island lair.

* * *

After defeating Eggman's robot and Team Rocket, the heroes and the Cho sisters breathed a sigh of relief. Than they looked at the holes in the wall and the ceiling from Eggman and Team Rocket.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure that's going to cost someone a lot of money.,." Alec sweat dropped while pointing at the holes.

"Yeah, no kidding." Asuna agreed with a sigh "I'd really hate to see the bill for this… I hope we don't get in trouble for this."

"Um… Excuse us." The elder Cho sister called to the heroes and they turned to her. "We want to thank you for saving us from those bad people. If you haven't, we'd be worried about everyone getting hurt."

"Glad that we could help." X smiled and made them blush. "And we're sorry that your concert was attacked by Eggman and Team Rocket. If we'd had payed more attention to their actions, than your concert wouldn't be in this mess." The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

"Hey, it's no problem at all." The middle Cho sister reassured them with a smile. "We're sure that you guys did everything you could. We're just glad that no one got hurt."

"Yeah, us too." Axl agreed while rubbing the back of his head "Good thing we sprang into action before anyone got seriously hurt." Than the Cho sister looked behind him to see Kan'u and her group from their world.

"Kan'u-san, everyone!" The elder Cho sister exclaimed excitedly. "We were wondering where all of you were! So you and everyone's been with him and his friends all this time?"

"That's right, Chokaku-san." Kan'u answered her with a smile. "We've been living with X and his friends for some time ever since we got here. But how did you three get here? Last time we saw you was when you helped us in the final battle against Ukistu."

"But before you tell us, do you three know where we can talk in private?" Houki asked while looking at the audience "We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea or anything."

"How about we head to our dressing room backstage?" The middle Cho sister suggested. "That way, we won't have anyone eavesdropping on us." Everyone nodded in agreement and followed the Cho sisters to their dressing room.

* * *

**Cho sisters' dressing room, backstage**

* * *

"Okay, before we tell you, allow us to introduce ourselves." Chokaku said as she got ready to introduced herself and her sisters. "As Kan'u-san said, my name is Chokaku and I'm the eldest of the three of us. These two are my younger sister, Choryo and Choho." Both her younger sisters waved at the heroes. "We've been performing in this world ever since we were caught in a weird light that sent us here."

"It's just like with everyone we've met over the years..." Cecilia said with a smile "They always say that there's this light and they ended up in our world. It's because of Project Uni that got them to our world. So what happened after that?"

"When we arrived here, we had no idea where we were." Choryo stepped in. "We wandered around this weird city for awhile until we saw a poster that wanted singers. So we took the job and here we are."

"From what we saw, I can say that you three are great singers." Tomoe smiled "Your song sounded so energetic and your voices were beautiful. You three sure know how to have fun with your song and your fans."

"That's what we've been dreaming of since we were kids." Choho smiled back "We've always wanted to be singers so that we can make people happy. We may have started out as street performers, but we were able to make it big later on."

"But from what Kan'u told us, you three were part of the Yellow Turbans." Laura frowned softly "Why did you three start the Yellow Turban rebellion?" The Cho sisters went silent as they remembered how they started the rebellion.

"It all started during one of our concerts..." Choryo answered her with a sad frown "The officials came to our concert and wanted us to stop because we didn't have any permission from the government. Then the leader of the officials started to grope my sister's breasts because we couldn't pay for permission." Everyone gasped in shock.

"What?! Why did he did that?!" Houki growled in anger. "Just because he's the leader of the officials, that doesn't mean he can do what he wants! What happened after that?"

"I used my magic to have our fans to attack the officials." Choryo answered her, she doesn't want to remember those bad times that made them wanted criminals until they helped stopped Ukistu "After all that, we decided to use the book that Ukistu gave us, the Crucial Keys to the way of Peace, to become the Yellow Turbans. It's also what we used to help us become singers and it only works on people that heard our songs."

"I see, so that's how you three became famous singers…" X nods in understanding "So what happened to the book?"

"Kada sealed it away." Kan'u answered for them. "When we first met him, he was looking for the same book that the Cho sisters had and heard Sousou was looking for it herself. He told us that the book had magical powers and someone with even the lightest talent in magic can use it." Everyone looked at Choryo and she nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." Choryo said while frowning sadly "I'm the one that used the book to help us become famous singers and made our fans attack the officials. But I only did it to protect my sister from that old pervert!"

"But that's also the reason why you should be careful what you wish for." Choho countered "Because of your irrational thinking, we ended up becoming wanted criminals. While I'm thankful that you protected me, that still didn't stop us from becoming criminals."

"I'm sure that she only acted on instinct." X reassured Choho "She didn't want you to be violated by this man and wanted to save you." Everyone else nodded in agreement as both Choryo and Choho hugged each other. "So is there anything else about this Crucial Keys to the way of Peace?"

"Actually, there is more to that book…" Kan'u frowned as she continued. "It has the ability to bring out the users darkest desires and thrives on negative emotions of people. That's why Chojo and Ukistu make Totaku look like a tyrant because they wanted to use the book for their evil schemes. Luckily, we were able to defeat Ukistu and Kada sealed the book so that it can never be used by anyone again."

"That's good to hear." Char smiled in relief. "If Sigma knew about that book, he'd use all the fair amount of negative energy from everyone to help him conquer the omniverse easily." Everyone nodded in agreement until both Reina and Elina tensed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Randy asked them "You two look agitated about something." Than they heard footsteps walking towards them. They turned around to see a woman coldly walking towards them as Reina and Elina recognized her.

"Claudette, what is she doing here?!" Elina gasped in shock.

"You know her?" Gen asked while looking at the two Vance sisters.

"That's right, we do." Reina answered him with a frown "She's our older half sister and the oldest of the Vance family, Claudette. She's also our father's most loyal general. I'm sure that you're all wondering why I said half sister, right?" Everyone nodded. "That's because her mother wasn't a legal wife to father and was raised as a servant instead."

"So this is where you've been hiding, Reina and Elina?" Claudette glared at them. "I've been looking everywhere for you two and I find you messing around with these children… You two have really stained our father's honor..."

"Hey, who are you calling us children, lady?!" Kat growled at her. "Just because you're their older sister, that doesn't mean you can just make accusations like that!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Ling agrees with an anger vein as she pointed her finger at Claudette "She wasn't messing around with us, but helping us in this war against Sigma!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't make a difference to me!" Claudette snapped. "I've come too far to just leave empty-handed! But why, Reina? Why did you leave home on this ridicules quest in the first place? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Because I want to make mother's last wish come true." Reina answered her with a glare and frown "She didn't wanted to became what father wanted her to be, but she wanted to be an adventurer and help people in need. I'm going to make her dream become a reality and there's nothing you or father can do about it!"

"That's where you're wrong, Reina!" Claudette snarled as she got into battle stance. "If you're not going to come with me, than I'll just have to force you! Even if I'll have to bring back your corpse to father!"

"That's not going to happen on my watch!" X stepped in "I'm not going to let you push Reina around for your father! Is she wanted to make her mother's dream a reality, than you have no right to say otherwise!"

"Stay out of this, child!" Claudette snapped as she pointed her blade at X. "It doesn't concern you!"

"It does concern me!" X glared at Claudette as he switched to the Blade Armor and his helmet's gem lights up, meaning he is in limitless potiental mode. "Reina and Elina are our friends and your father is nothing more but a selfish man who cares about being in charge!"

'This power…' Claudette tensed as she felt overwhelming surges of power coming from X. 'It is higher than mine and possesses god like strength.' Claudette snarled at X as she readies her sword. "That's it. I will go through you to make my sisters come home!" She charged towards X and slashed him, but X warped out of sight. "W-What?!" Claudette gritted her teeth as X appeared behind her and punched her in the back, making her spit out salvia. "A cheap shot!" Claudette snarled as she charged her sword up with electricity and clashed blades with X's Blade Saber. They clashed for about 55 seconds until X got the uppder hand and slashed Claudette three times with his Blade Saber.

Claudette growled as she slashed X three times with her sword, giving X medium damage. "Chameleon Sting!" X fired Sting Chameleon's weapon at Claudette, giving her medium damage.

'What in the…?! That blue child can fired different weaponary which is strange to me!' Claudette glared at X. "That's it, you're someone I can't stand! Huaghhhhhh!" Claudette leaped up and slams her blade down on X who back flipped out of the way.

"Soeed Burner!" X fired Flame Stag's attack at Claudette, luckily, the set wasn't on fire. Claudette endured the flames and charges towards X. "Marine Tornado!" X yelled as he used Launch Octopus's second weapon to spin around in a purple tornado and it hit Claudette for big damage. Claudette dispelled the attack with her sword and charges towards X again, but he evaded every slash Claudette threw at him. "Twin Slasher!" X fired Slash Beast's weapon at Claudette who blocked it with her sword, but that was X's plan as he dashed in and knee kicked Claudette in the stomach, knocking her back.

"Why you impluntent child!" Claudette snarled in rage as she charged up her sword with electricity again and slashed thunderbolts, X put up a barrier to block the attacks.

X got ready and shouted out "Parasitic Bomb!" X fired Blast Hornet's attack at Claudette in which the attack hit Claudette and stunned her.

"What trickey is this?!" Clauette said through gritted teeth as she recovered and glared at X who remained firm. Claudette yelled out her battle cry as she charged towards X.

"Soul Body!" X fired Split Mushroom's attack at which the copy of X hit Claudette for medium damage. Claudette was getting really angry now as she slashed X, but he activated his Blade Saber and clashed with Claudette for about 1 minute until X back flipped out of the way and yelled out "Blade Armor Giga Crush!" X slashed a double waved energy slash from his Blade Saber. Claudette gasped in alarm as the attack hit her and slams her into a wall, she fell to the floor and used her greatsword to help her up, panting heavily.

* * *

After the fight was over, Claudette couldn't believe what just happened. She was beaten, a loyal and most powerful of the Vance family, lost to a mere child. But the power she felt wasn't like anything she witness before. It was almost like a god had blessed him with a power that's unmatched by anyone or anything, but she had saw him use it against her to protect her sisters.

"Wha… What was that power?" Claudette gasped as she panted. "It's unlike any power I've seen before in our world." She looks at X who was walking towards her. "Why do you have this power? And how come you don't use it to make yourself more well known?"

"Because I want to help my friends and everyone I care about." X answered her "My creator gave me this power to help create a world where both human and robots can live together in peace, but someone else wants to use this power for evil. Sigma wants to use my power to conquer the omniverse and wipe out all organic life to make a utopia for Reploids. But I'm not the only one he wants." He turns to Zero, Axl and Malcolm who all nodded and he nodded back. "He also wants to use the powers of my friends to help him on his conquest. If he succeeds in conquering the omniverse, your world will be no more and everyone will cease to exist." He extends his hand to her and she gasped in surprise. "So, will you help us in defeating Sigma and saving the omniverse from his clutches?"

Claudette looked at X and then his hand for a minute until she finally spoke. "I've been trying to get my father's affection and be more well known from everyone, but it seems that I was a fool. This Sigma is a serious threat to the omniverse and my world and if I ignore this, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." She took X's hand into hers and he helped her back up. "I accept your offer and I'll join you on this war against Sigma." She looks towards her younger sisters and smiled. "For a long time, I never understood why you left home and I've kinda hated you for leaving, Reina. But now I see why you left, you wanted to honor your late mother's wish and father was holding you back. For once in anything, I'm glad that you were able to follow your heart and make her dream real."

"I'l happy to hear you say that, Claudette." Reina smiled back "It was thanks to X and everyone here that I was able to make mother's dream a reality. I'm sure that mother will be happy of you for wanting to help us stop Sigma."

"From hearing the words of you friend, I realized that I was in the wrong." Claudette nods with a smile "My mother died young and I've wanted to be recognized by everyone. But now, I've realized that you were the strong one in the family and I was the weak one. Now I want to make sure our world doesn't fall into Sigma's hands!"

"We want to help too!" Chokaku urged "If this Sigma guy finds our world, he'll destroy everything and everyone we care about! We may not do much, but we'll help in anyway we can!" Choryo and Choho nodded in agreement.

"Than welcome aboard, everyone." X smiled "With you four with us, I'm sure that we'll have a chance against Sigma and defeat him once and for all!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement and fist pumped into the air in unison.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Dark Mantis: Infiltrate the Sohma Miltary Base! Hikage's Rescue!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes take on Dark Mantis, Team Rocket and the Lightning Bolts all while saving Hikage from her brainwashed state, so stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	228. Dark Mantis

**Chapter 228: Dark Mantis: Infiltrate the Sohma Miltary Base! Hikage's Rescue!**

* * *

After convincing Claudette and the Cho sisters joined the group, everyone returned to X-Estate to rest up for the night. When they've arrived, Claudette and the Cho sisters gasped in we as they entered the estate.

"I must admit, your home is much more extravagant than ours, X." Claudette smiled "Our home pales in comparison to yours. You certainly know how to make anyone feel right at home."

"Yeah, no kidding." Choryo agreed "Not even the luxury condo we lived in was never like this." Both Chokaku and Choho nodded in agreement as they looked around the household.

"Glad that you ladies like it." X smiled back. "This estate was given to us by Dr. Cain who once owned it when he was young. He knew the mother of the current landlady and asked her to make this living space for us. Since than, we've been living here and it has enough space of anyone from other worlds."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Chokaku gasped in awe as Geoffrey walks into the foyer.

"Well, I hope that the concert went smoothly for everyone?" Geoffrey asked until he sees Claudette and the Cho sisters. "Ah, I see there's more guests here."

"Well, we had some trouble, but it was nothing we can handle." Malcolm answered him with a sheepish grin "And yeah, you guessed right. These people are new friends and allies, Reina and Elina's older sister, Claudette and the Cho sisters, Chokaku, Choryo and Choho. We've just recruited them not too long ago."

"I see." Geoffrey nods in understanding. "Than allow me to welcome you ladies to X-Estate. If there's anything you need, just ask myself or Martha." He takes Claudette's hand and kissed it. "I must say, it's an honor to meet a beautiful woman like yourself."

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." Claudette giggled "I'd be honored to have your services." Everyone looked in awe.

"Whoa, that was just amazing." Ling gasped in awe "All he did was compliment her and she started giggling like a schoolgirl. Has he does this before, Malcolm?"

"I've only seen him do that once or twice before, but I never understood why he does that." Malcolm answered her with a smile. "And every time I ask him, he'll just say that he'll tell me when I'm older."

"That's because you were still young during that time, Master Malcolm." Geoffrey chuckled "I didn't want your young mind have any impure thoughts, so I never told you. And as a gentleman, you must know when and where to compliment and treat a lady."

"Wow, you sure know how to be a proper gentleman, Geoffrey." Houki smiled as she placed her hand on her shoulder "You must've been a real charmer when you were younger."

"I get that a lot, Miss Houki." Geoffrey said with a kind chuckle. "But now, it's time for dinner. Martha has peppered meals for everyone and is eating for you in the dinning room." He turns to Claudette and the Cho sisters. "You ladies are welcome to join, if you want." Everyone nodded as they followed Geoffrey to the dinning table.

* * *

**Later at dinner**

* * *

"So X, I've noticed that you and those other two always seem to have armor on." Claudette begins to ask. "Also you look human, but at the same time, you don't. Why is that?"

"That's what we've wondering." Choryo agreed "We're always seeing these weird people in armor. At first we thought that they were warriors, but most of them seem to have weapons on them while others do." Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Heh, knew this was coming a mile away." X chuckled to himself. "Well to answer your questions, we're known as Reploids. We're robots with emotions like humans have. The ones you've been seeing are Reploids not designed for war, but me, Zero and Axl are."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Chokaku exclaimed in excitement. "Robots with real human emotions! That's just amazing!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that." X smiled "I'm also the first Reploid that Dr. Cain found and he based the Reploids you see around us are from my designs."

"Than I suppose that would make you the father of the Reploids, X." Claudette smiled "You must be proud for Dr. Cain to base the Reploids from you."

"Yeah, I guess I am." X agreed with a sheepish smile. "But that's not always the case with most Reploids…"

"Why, is there anything wrong with them?" Choryo asked confusedly.

"You could say that…" Houki stepped in for X with a frown. "There are times where Reploids can turn against humans and become Mavericks. There's two ways for them to go Maverick."

"And what are these two ways?" Choho asked in worry.

"It's usually by their own choice or a virus." Houki answered her "Sigma's been using the Maverick Virus he got from Zero to turn innocent Reploids into Mavericks. We've been fighting against him for nine wars now and this could be the final time for us to be rid of him."

"Wait, you've been fighting against Sigma for nine wars?!" Claudette gasped in shock. "No wonder you were able to defeat me, X. You've used your experience from your past battles against me and I never stood a chance. I apologize for calling you and your friends; children when you're all veterans of war."

"It's all right, Claudette." X smiled at her. "But let's keep what happened before, stay back there" Everyone nodded in agreement and continued eating dinner as Geoffrey walked in.

"Everyone, I'm happy to say that the rooms for Claudette and the Cho sisters are ready." Geoffrey announced "Once you all finished eating, better get ready for bed."

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

"Good morning, ladies." X smiled. "I trust that the rooms were to your liking?"

"That they were, X." Claudette answers him with a smile. "The rooms are very spacious and the beds are comfortable." The Cho sisters nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that you four like your rooms." X smiled back "Now how about we head for breakfast and we'll give you the tour after?" The four new recruits nodded and followed X to the dining room.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"The last two Maverick Generals are all we have left, Sigma…" Baltan sourly said. "And one last monster under our command. Those Hunters are getting closer to us now…"

"I can see why you see them as nuisances… Sigma." Empra crossed his arms and gave Sigma his evil sympathies "From how they defeated Geronimon and all the other monsters he revived, this'll be a war that we can't afford to lose."

"Now you se what I went through nine separate times before…" Sigma growled as he clenched his fists in anger "The powers that X, Zero, Axl and Malcolm are what we need to conquer the omniverse." He turns to Baltan. "Baltan, is our next Maverick General ready?"

"He's ready and waiting your orders, Sigma." Baltan answered him "Dark Mantis is already at the underground Sohma military facility and is creating weapons for you."

"Perfect, than proceed." Sigma grinned evilly "With the weapons from the facility, we'll be able to handle anything in our way." Than Hikage walks into Sigma's throne room.

"Lord Sigma, send me down there as well." Hikage said with a devious smirk "I've been waiting to get the chance to fight them again. I promise you that I won't let them out of my sights this time."

"Very well, Hikage." Sigma nodded "You'll be helping Dark Mantis by keeping watch of the facility." Hikage bowed to Sigma as she warped to the Sohma family military facility. "By the way, Baltan. Those remains that you found, who or what they belong to?"

"I've done some research on the remains until I found out they belonged to a robot named SunStar." Baltan answered him "I found these remains in an old wreckage of a space fortress that belonged to Dr. Wily. If my history is correct, then SunStar is the ultimate doomsday robot that Wily tried to use to take over the world back in 20XX. You see, Wily once allied himself with alien robots called the Stardroids that MegaMan's MegaBuster has no effect on until he somehow destroyed them. MegaMan also fought SunStar in the same ruined space fortress that Dr. Wily once have in a attempt to control Earth. I figured that we could use SunStar to our advantage should X and his friends reach here." The three laughed evilly as our view turns to a monster floating in the asteroid field.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"And this here is the living room." X explained as he was giving them the tour. "This is where everyone likes to hang out. You can watch shows on the TV or play some video games."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Choryo said excitedly "This place has just about everything!" She looks that the TV on the wall. "Is that the TV you mentioned, X?"

"That's the one." X answered her "You can watch all kinds of shows or movies from it." He turns on the TV as the show Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends starts.

"Wow, what kind of show is that?" Chokaku asked in amazement.

"That's called Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." X answered her "As the title states, the house you see is a home for imaginary friends where they can get adopted by a new kid when their old kids grow up." Before he could continue, his wrist computer rings and he answers it. "This is X. What's the situation, Alia?"

"X, we've got trouble going on!" Alia answered him as she typed in a map of Africa in the Congo. "Dark Mantis and Hikage are at the Sohma family's underground military facility! They're making weapons for Sigma to help him in this war. If you don't stop their weapons operation, we're as good as done for! Also, Douglas took an all nighter to create RepArmors for your new recruits."

"Thanks for the info, Alia." X nods with a serious frown. "We'll head there now and stop their operation!" He cuts the channel and turns to the four new recruits. "Looks like it's time for our next mission. Your RepArmors are ready and you're going to witness first hand of our battle against Sigma and his forces. So, are you four ready?" The four girls nodded as X got the rest of the team ready and headed to Dark Mantis' lair.

* * *

After retrieving the RepArmors for Claudette and the Cho sisters, our heroes warped into the Sohma family's underground military facility. Once they've arrived and started exploring, the Sohmas looked around at the base their family once owned with disgust and anger.

"Well, I didn't think that we's see this place again…" Malcolm frowned as he looked around. "Hard to believe that we once used this place for war back then…" Both Astrid and Matt nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you guys once used this place for war?" Ling asked them with a gasp. "Was that still back when you were still arrogant creeps?"

"Yep, pretty much." Matt answered her as he began explaining this base's history "This base was used to construct weapons and train solders for war. Before we became how we are now, we've been known as a bunch of war mongers and in the worst possible way. Because of how we acted back then, we almost started World War III and if we weren't stopped, things would've been a lot different today."

"And that's the same person who showed you the results of your actions, right?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, the same one." Malcolm answered her with a nod "When he helped us open our eyes to our actions, we decided to start over and become archeologists. Since that we had no further use for this base, we've abandoned it and shut it down to forget our past mistakes. And believe us when we say that was the best choice we made when we saw what we've done to everyone because of our actions. Now that my parents and uncle are gone, I'm the only one that's eligible to lead our family to a better future, I just hope that I won't end up like my uncle or anything like that."

"We're sure that you won't, Mal." Matt smiled at him "We know that you can lead our family to a future that your parents and grandpa wants. If you even need any help, you can always count on us to back you up."

"Big bro's right, Malcolm." Astrid agrees with her brother. "Just because of what happened back then, doesn't mean that we can't prevent it from happening again. Take our word for it, we know that you're going to bring our family back on its feet." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that you won't become like your uncle, Malcolm." Cecilia reassured him with a smile. "You said it yourself, you're going to help me regain my family fortune and I'll help you regain the trust you worked so hard to gain back."

"Malcolm, I know what you're going through." Renfa said as she placed her hand on her chest "Because that I'm next in line for the throne in my family, I had a hard time keeping my head straight and I couldn't see past my nose. I believe that I already told you how I almost blamed Kan'u for attacking my sister." He nodded. "If Shuyu haven't stopped me then, I'd be no different from my older sister and would lose all support from our people. Sheren-neesan chose me as her successor to heal the wounds our nation has suffered over the countless wars"

"Wow, that's a lot to handle on your shoulders..." Malcolm muttered as he looks at his hand for a minute and clutched it. "I know what my uncle did was wrong, but I can't let that stop me. My parents and grandpa wanted to rectify our past mistakes until uncle tried to take over the family for his selfish reasons, but not anymore! I'm going… no, we're going to continue what mom, dad and grandpa started and make sure this never happens again!"

"Glad to see you're back with us, Malcolm." Zero smiled "Now that you're ready, let's find both Dark Mantis and Hikage and stop them from making anymore weapons for Sigma!" Everyone nodded in agreement while Shion brings out a digital map of the base and analyzed it.

"There's an old generator further down the base." Shion stated "If we can find the generator and start it back up, power will be restored to the facility and we'll have an easier chance in finding both Dark Mantis and Hikage." Everyone nodded in agreement as they ventured further into the base.

* * *

While making their way to the generator room, everyone noticed that both Aisha and Rin Rin were cowering in fear because of how dark the hallways are. Everyone raised their eyebrows at them while their friends sighed or face palmed.

"Why are those two shaking like leaves?" Astrid asked confusedly "I know it's pitch black in here, but they're like goldfish in a shark tank."

"That's because these two are afraid of the dark and monsters." Bacho explained "They always seem to faint at the sight of a monster and this happened twice. The first time was when they were helping a village to fight off a monster that was terrorizing everyone. When they saw the monsters, they fainted at the sight of Ryofu in a tiger pelt." Everyone looked that with arched eyebrows and they blushed in embarrassment. "The second time was when they were trying to get Ryubi's sword from Enjustu, but she wanted them to exterminate a monster that was causing trouble in her land. It was later revealed that it was a couple of kids trying to protect the shine." Then they found the generator.

"Here it is." Axl smirked as he switched to his Ray Gun. "Now I'll just turn on the power with Gigavolt's weapon and we're good to go." He aims his Ray Gun at the generator and fired at it. After a minute, the power comes back on and both Aisha and Rin Rin breaths a sigh of relief.

"Now that the power's back on." X said "Let's continue on and find both Dark Mantis and Hikage. I'm sure they must be deeper in the base." Everyone nodded in agreement and continued on deeper into the base.

* * *

Halfway through the base, X's helmet gem lights up.

"Looks like that means there's another Light Capsule here in the base." Kirche commented while the Cho sisters and Claudette were confused.

"Light Capsule?" Chokaku asked confusedly "What do you mean by that?"

"The Light Capsule are capsules that Dr. Light, X's creator, made to help us." Laura explained to them. "Dr. Light created these armors for X and placed them in his Light Capsules that only X can use. They've helped us out from the past nine wars against Sigma and we might need this armor as well."

"The armor that X wore the other day." Claudette begins to ask. "Was that one of those armor upgrades he's used from the past wars?" Laura nods.

X made his way up the two platforms and until he finds the Light Capsule. He steps towards that capsule and it activates as Dr. Light's hologram appeared. "X… I thought something like this might happen someday, so I've prepared parts for you. Here you are… Head Parts I. With this part equipped, you will cause damage to enemies by jumping near them. Equip this new ability and board the capsule, X." X nods as he switched into his Neutral Armor and steps into the capsule to retrieve the upgrade. "I hope this is the last time we need to use weapons of war like this, X. I really do." Dr. Light's hologram dissipates and the capsule closes.

"We've come this far because of your armors, Dr. Light." X smiled softly as he clenched his fist lightly "We can only hope that this'll be the last time we'll need them. But I'm not alone in this fight. Thanks to everyone I've met over the years, I know we'll win this war against Sigma." He returns to everyone and found them at the elevator until Alia contacts them.

"There's a passage ahead with its lighting system completely shut off." Alia stated "I'm picking up a very faint source of light, though. You'll have to rely on that." She cuts the channel as the heroes enters the elevator to reach the second level. Once they've exited the elevator, it was pitch black again.

"Whoa, it's even more pitch black here!" Astrid gasped in alarm "I can't even see my hand in front of my face. How are we going to continue on from all this darkness?"

"Leave that to me." Randy said as he takes out Luxray's Pokeball. "This is a job for Luxray. Luxray, we need your help!" He opens the Pokeball and Luxray emerged. "Luxray, you're going to be our eyes. Stay up front and stop to let us know if you see anything." Luxray said his name as he faced ahead and his eyes started to glow. Once he saw something, he started growling and everyone noticed. "Saw something already?" Luxray nodded as Randy turns to everyone. "Looks like there are Mavericks patrolling the halls here."

"Than we'll have to be careful here." X said to everyone "We can't be detected by the Mavericks. If we do get caught, they'll let Dark Mantis know we're here and that'll jeopardized the mission. We'll have to be stealthy and keep out of sight of the Mavericks." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued down the hall while avoiding detection from the Mavericks.

* * *

After sneaking past security, the gang enters the next room where they found Hikage waiting for them.

"So you all made past security…" Hikage stated emotionlessly "But now your journey stops here and now. I will not return to Sigma empty handed without the corpses of his enemies."

"Hikage, snap out of it!" Homura pleaded to her "You're being controlled by Sigma! This isn't like you!"

"She's right, Hikage!" Kat agrees "We know that you're much stronger that that! You can't let Sigma control you like a puppet!"

"I won't betray my master…" Hikage coldly stated as she got her knives "Your words are nothing but lies about me being controlled. I was born to serve Lord Sigma."

Homura shook her head no with a frown and calmly said. "The Hikage I know wouldn't fall under the control of an evil deranged robot."

"The Hikage I know wouldn't fall under the control of an evil deranged robot." Kat said "You're a worthy rival and you have the same enjoyment of fighting like me.'" But all Hikage could answer was going into battle stance.

"Looks like she's not listening to you two." Randy told them with a frown. "The only way to save her is to fight her. I promise you two that we'll save her, no matter what." Luxray said his name in agreement and readies himself for battle.

"Than we have no other choice." Homura frowned "We'll have to get that thing off her and bring her to our side!" Kat nods in agreement until Sasuke steps forward.

"Leave that to me." Sasuke said as he got ready for battle "I can get that thing off her while you guys distract her. I know what I did before was unforgivable, but now, I'm going to make up for it." The four looked at each other for a minute until they turned back to Sasuke and nodded.

"Okay, we'll leave her to you." Homura agrees "We'll keep her distracted and you swoop in until we make an opening for you." Sasuke nods in agreement as everyone got into battle stance until they heard guns cocking behind them.

"We've got you and your friends now, X!" Willy growled as the Lighting Bolts surrounds them. "Time for some payback for our last encounter! Now we're more than ready for you!"

"Oh great, not these losers again…" Asuna groaned as she face palmed. "Can't this day get anymore annoying?"

"Guess who?!" Three familiar voices called.

"You and your big mouth, Asuna…" Astrid moaned.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear!"

"Bring chaos at a break neck pace…"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth's da name!"

"Putting all the do-gooders in their place…"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

"Not you three again!" Gen groaned "Can't you guys just leave us alone?! We've already got enough trouble here as it is!"

"Not on your life, twerps!" Jessie retorted "We're not leaving until we get our hands on your Pokemon! So don't think for a minute that we're going to leave empty handed!"

"Hey, that was our idea!" Dave shouted as an anger vein appeared on his forehead. "We've had that when we wanted to use X as our evil combat robot!"

"Hey bucktooth, we've that plan long before you!" Meowth shouted back "We've already had enough trouble trying to steal that Pikachu, so now we're going to steal their Pokemon!"

"Now you get out of our way before you face the wrath of Jessie!" Jessie threaten as she took out her Pokeballs. "Seviper, Dustox and Yanmega! Come out and teach these losers some manners!" She threw her Pokeballs as Seviper, Dustox and Yanmega emerged.

"Cacnea and Carnivine! Show them no mercy!" James shouted as he threw his Pokeballs and both Cacnea and Carnivine emerged, only for them to turn back and latch onto James. "Ow, not me seed brains! Them! Go and attack them!"

"Who are these morons?" Hikage looked at both Team Rocket and the Lightning Bolts with a emotionless look.

"M-Morons?!" Jessie snarled as she pointed her finger at Hikage. "It's bad enough there are twerpettes with big bonzagas, but a twerpette who has no manners!"

"Manners? I don't get this at all." Hikage shrugged, only making Jessie angrily.

"Do you… have any idea whom you're dealing, you brat?" Jessie growled through gritted teeth.

"My fight is not with you losers, but with X and his friends…" Hikage snapped her fingers and trap doors appeared below Team Rocket and the Lightning Bolts.

"Huh… Didn't see that coming. Whoooaaaaaaaaa!" Tree Spy screamed as he and his fellow Lightning Bolts fell down the trap door. (If you don't get this, it's a reference to the Emperor's New Groove)

"Team Rocket's falling down early again!" Jessie, James and Meowth screamed as they and their Pokemon fell down the hole as well.

"Don't worry, those holes leads them outside this base in the surface… Now which one of you will fight me?" Hikage readies herself.

"I will." Sasuke got ready. "I want to redeem myself for betraying my friends from the fourth war in their world, and I promised their new friends I will free you from Sigma's clutches! By my family's honor, I will save you!"

"Very well then…" Hikage smirked as she dashed forward in a instant. "Prepare to die." She reappeared in front of Sasuke and tried to slash him, but he back flipped out of the way.

"I will save you, Hikage, even if it kills me!" Homura yelled as she dashed forward and she and Hikage clashed in a dance of blades, each taking some hits. After a few minutes, they back away from each other and glared.

"Luxray! Use Crunch!" Randy ordered as Luxray lunged at Hikage who leaped above him. Luckily, Sasuke dashed in and punched and kicked Hikage five times.

"Fireball Style Jutsu!" Sasuke blew fire at Hikage who swatted it away with her hand.

"Secret Ninja Art: Shanking." Hikage poises herself before performing a swift multi-hitting dashing slice with her knife, luckily, Sasuke, Homura, Katsurgi and Luxray avoded the attack.

"Secret Ninja Art: Cross Panzer!" Katsuragi throws her arms to her sides and her head back. Her metal boots to begin emitting a green energy that spins around them like a whirlwind, suspending her slightly in the air. She charges toward Hikage with great speed and launches into a fierce barrage of kicks, ending with her jumping high into the air and slamming her foot down on Hikage's face, knocking her back a little.

"You little…" Hikage said coldly as she and Kat clashed for about two minutes, trading blows with each other until they leaped away from each other. Hikage threw knives at Kat, but she evaded them easily. Hikage dashed towards Luxray and tried to slash him, but Luxray leaped out of the way and used Thunder on her, shocking her. Sasuke also dashed in and punched and kicked Hikage. "Secret Ninja Art: Shanking."

"Sharrigan!" Sasuke's eye started to form swirls as he got ready. "Secret Ninja Art: Shanking!" Hikage was taken back by surprise when Sasuke used her move to give her bigger damage.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" Makie gawked in awe. "Sasuke just copied Hikage's move!"

"Wait a minute… I remember Kakashi using a move like that when we first met him when he and his team were tricked by Doppler into killing us." Cecilia remembered something about the Sharrigan.

"So Sasuke knows it as well?" Asuka asked confusedly.

Kat yelled out her battle cry as she charged towards Hikage and punched and kicked her ten times, giving her bigger damage. Hikage retaliated by slashing her two times. Homura dashed in and slashed Hikage five times with her katanas.

"Now I'm really mad…" Hikage frowned as she got ready. "Secret Ninja Art: Frenzy!" A purple aura emanates around her and she begins to take a predatory stance. Her voice changes from monotone to overtly expressive, and she begins to laughs maniacally. Her speed and power are significantly increased and her moveset changes completely.

"W-What's going on?!" Tiffia gasped in shock and horror. "Hikage is different now…"

"Oh no… She has entered Frezy Mode! She always uses this when she's backed into a wall!" Ikaruga gasped. Hikage charges towards Homura and Kat and all three were locked in a fury of blows.

Luckily, Homura slashed Hikage three times with her katanas, leaving Hikage an opening. "Now!" Homura shouted. Sasuke nodded as he yelled with all his might and got close to Hikage and ripped the control device off her chest. Hikage exited Frezy Mode and groaned for a bit, holding her head in pain before she started to faint. Sasuke quickly catches her and she slept peacefully in his arms.

Homura sighed in relief as she sat down with Randy sitting beside her. "We did it… We managed to save Hikage." Homura closed her eyes and smiled, a tear shed from her eye, signaling that she has succeeded in saving one of her friends.

"Yeah, let's rest for awhile until she wakes up before we go after Dark Mantis, this place will be a safe room for us until she recovers." Randy agrees, so did everyone.

* * *

After Hikage was freed from SIgma's control, she passes out. Sasuke placed Hikage against the wall for her to recover while Kat and Homura keeps an eye on her. Everyone else also rested up before continuing towards Dark Mantis and stoping his weapons operations. While they're resting, Chisame walks up to Sasuke and begins to ask him.

"Sasuke, that move you just did." Chisame begins to ask him. "You called it the Sharingan, right?" He nodded. "What is the Sharingan and what does it do?"

"You saw how I was able to copy Hikage's attack before, right?" Sasuke asked back and she nodded. "That's one of its main functions, it allows me to copy and use the last attack from my opponent and send it right back at them. And like Cecilia said, Kakashi-sensei can also use it and he used it against Doppler in the fourth war. It's a power that a select members of my clan can use. It's also described as the eye that reflects the heart."

"Like a mirror?" Makie asked.

"Something like that." Sasuke answered her as he continued. "Whenever an Uchiha experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to us, the brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into Sharingan. Before I continue, I'll tell you about chakra. It's an essence that's inside every ninja in my world and it's essential for even the most basic techniques. While it's normally invisible to the unaided eye unless it's highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. As you saw before, the most common way to activate chakras are the hand seals and can allow us to perform feats that can't be performed otherwise. Such as walking in water, exhaling fire or creating illusions of ourselves."

"That sounds a lot like the aura in our world." Randy whistled and Alec nodded in agreement.

"Aura? What's that?" Asuka asked them confusedly "What's this aura that you mentioned?"

"Aura is the life-force that emanates from all living things." Randy answered her "It's normally invisible to the naked eye, but a select group of people and Lucario are the only ones that can sense the aura. The people and the Lucario are known as Aura Guardians and they watch over all the people and Pokemon from all kinds of danger. In fact, they can also read a person's aura and find out about their personalities of that person."

"Heh, I guess you're right." Sasuke chuckled "Both the charka and aura do sound similar to each other. Of course, the Sharingan's also called the Curse of Hatred because it has both a positive and negative effect to it. The negative can be brought on by stress or loss while the positive is driven by a desire to protect or reunite with a love one."

"Sasuke, what was the reason for your brother murdering your entire family?" Char asked him "Was there a motive for him to murder your family, but leave you alive?"

"I'm not too sure myself…" Sasuke answered and shrugged. "Even I don't know the real reason why my brother murdered my entire family, except for me. During my youth, I've been hearing some rumors that my village ordered my brother to murder my family. Hence why, I want to find my brother and defeat him so that I can discover the reasons for his actions on the death of my family."

"I'm sure that the rumors of Konoha ordering your brother to murder your family isn't true." Axl reassured him with a smile "I know that you'll get stronger to avenge your family and finding out the reason for your brother's actions."

"Thank you, Axl." Sasuke smiled "That means a lot coming from you. And you're right, I will get stronger so that I can find my brother and defeat him to learn about why he murdered our family." Everyone nodded in agreement until they heard Hikage started to moan and everyone rushed to her side.

"Ugh… My head. What happened to me?" Hikage groaned while holding her head until she saw Homura and Kat looking at her with smiles. Than she noticed X and the gang behind them. "Homura, what's going on? Who are they?"

"They're our friends who helped us save you, Hikage." Homura stated before asking. "Hikage, think back from our world. Do you remember what happened to us before we came to X's world and went under Sigma's control?"

Hikage thinks for a minute until she finally remembers. "Wait, I do remember what happened back in our world! We were getting ready for summer break until we were ambushed and captured by these three aliens! They took us to a dark room where Sigma placed these control devices on our chests! Unfortunately, that's the last thing I remember before everything went black."

"Don't worry about it, Hikage." X reassured her "I'm sure that you and your friends didn't even want to work for Sigma." He extends his hand to her. "But now that you're no longer under his control, want to help us in our war against him? We've already defeated to two of the aliens that captured you and your friends, but there's only one more to go. And I promise you we'll save your remaining three friends."

"Than count me in." Hikage smirked and took his hand. "I want some payback for using us to fight you guys! I'll make him pay for using us as his pawns!"

"Than welcome aboard, Hikage." X smiled "Now that everyone's rested up, let's continue on to Dark Mantis and stop him from making weapons!" Everyone nodded in agreement and got back on their feet. Just as they were about to continue on, Hikage grabbed Sasuke's sleeve on his shirt.

"You're the one that save me, right?" Hikage asked and he nodded. "I'm indebted to you for saving me. I'm grateful to you." She kissed his cheek and she blushed.

"Uh… You're welcome, Hikage." Sasuke blushed "I couldn't have saved you without their help. I'm glad that you're now on our side now." Everyone smiled warmly at their blooming romance.

* * *

After saving Hikage and recovering her strength, our heroes continued on towards Dark Mantis until they finally reached the entrance to his lair. Once they've entered the lair, it was pitch black again as they looked around for Dark Mantis.

"Dark Mantis, where are you?!" Hikage shouted while looking around. "I know you're in here somewhere! You and Sigma are going to pay for using me and my friends as your pawns! Come out and fight like a Reploid!"

"You'd better be careful what you ask." A voice said from the darkness. "Because you may regret it later." A figure was leaping between both walls in the room until he lands on the floor and faced the Hunters and revealed himself to be a humanoid Prey Mantis. "Hey there, X… Looks like you can't accept the fact that we're not Mavericks."

"Then why are you using our family's military base for Sigma?!" Malcolm demanded "You're using that we deliberately shut down because of our actions before and you're making weapons for Sigma!"

"Why should you care about this place?" Dark Mantis scoffed "It's not like you were planning on using this base again anyway. Ever since you decided to turn a new leaf, this base was left to rot, so I've decided to claim it for Sigma."

"Are you making weapons for Sigma here?" X asked while aiming his X-Buster. "Is Sigma controlling you?"

"What exactly is controlling YOU, X?" Dark Mantis retorted "Hm? Your precious "justice"? Is that it?" Than he turns to face Zero. "What a waste, huh, Zero?"

"What do you mean by that, Maverick?" Zero asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You could have made a great general in our ranks." Dark Mantis answered him "My master has shown quite an interest in you, you know."

"Don't think for a minute that Zero would join you creeps!" Ling yelled "He's nothing like you Mavericks or Sigma! If you plan on psyching him out with your lies, then you'll have to deal with us!"

"Hmpf!" Zero scoffed "I'm not interested in joining up with Mavericks, thank you very much. And don't worry… We'll be going after your boss as soon as we're finished with you."

"Dark Mantis…" X frowned "Your actions are those of a Maverick!" Than Dark Mantis turned towards Axl.

"I hear you're a prototype of us new generation Reploids." Dark Mantis said while glaring at Axl "So why did you become a Maverick Hunter?"

"Because I enjoy mopping the floor with the likes of evil Mavericks like you, Mantis!" Axl answered while pointing his Axl Pistol.

"You don't understand a thing, do you?" Dark Mantis asked with a dark chuckle "There is no such thing as good and evil. You haven't realized that yet, have you?"

"The only thing we realized is that you're causing pain and suffering for everyone!" Randy frowned "You're nothing more than a stuck up Reploid that only cares about bringing misery to everyone! We're going to stop you and Sigma from causing more pain to humans and Reploids!"

"I may be a prototype, but don;t assume I'm nothing like you Maverick creeps!" Axl shouted.

"Very well then…" Dark Mantis sneered as he disappeared in the darkness. "Prepare to die then!" He reappeared behind Hibari who yelped and he tried to slash her, but she evaded them.

"So fight ninja like ninja, huh?" Sasuke frowned as he and Hikage charged towards Dark Mantis and clashed with him. It lasted for about 35 seconds until Sasuke and Hikage got the upper hand and gave Dark Mantis some big damage.

"Heh." Dark Mantis sneered as he looked at Hikage. "It's too bad you're freed from our control, Hikage. You would have made a great general for our new omniverse… Shadow Runner!" He lashed homing boomerangs at her, but she evaded them.

"I'm going to pay your boss back for controlling me and my friends…" Hikage frowned as she readies her knives. "And I will save my three remaining friends from his control. Secret Ninja Art: Shanking!" She used her Secret Ninja Art on Dark Mantis, giving him medium damage.

"Javalin." Tabitha launched a ice spell at Dark Mantis who evaded it with his ninja skills.

"It takes ninjas to beat another ninja!" Fuka yelled as she and Fumika charged towards Dark Mantis with their weapons ready.

"Heh, two little girls are going to challenge me?" Dark Mantis snickered darkly as he readies himself. "This will be interesting to see!" He blocked every attack the twin sisters lashed at him until…

"Shining Ray!" X fired Optic Sunflower's attack at Dark Mantis, making him scream in pain.

"You discovered my weakness?!" Dark Mantis snarled in fury as he lunged at Houki. "Then I cannot permit you to live!" Dark Mantis and Houki clashed in a dance of blades for about 15 seconds until Houki got the upper hand and slashed Dark Mantis five times with her katanas.

"KOS-MOS go all out on Dark Mantis!" Shion ordered.

"Roger. Engaging at full strength." KOS-MOS nodded as she readies her gatling guns and fired them at Dark Mantis, giving him bigger damage than usual.

"Black Arrow!" Dark Mantis fired a dark arrow at Saito who evaded it and rushed towards him and slashed him five times with Deflinger.

"Tenshouha!" Zero used his technique on Dark Mantis, giving him bigger damage than usual. Dark Mantis tried to slash him, but Asuka got in the way and blocked his scythes with her duel blades.

"So, the heir to the Hanzo name is here to die, huh? I wonder if you're cut out to be a shinobi like your mother and grandparents?" Dark Mantis sneered, Asuka was silent as she and Dark Mantis clashed in a dance of blades, each taking hits from the other until Asuka managed to slashed him five times. Sticks yelled out her battle cry as she threw her boomerang at Dark Mantis, giving him small damage.

Bacho charged towards Dark Mantis and thrust her spear at him two times. Etosu joined in and slashed Dark Mantis three times with his katanas.

"Luxray! Use Thunder Fang!" Randy yelled as Luxray used hs attack on Dark Mantis, giving him bigger damage than usual. Echidna charged in and slashed Dark Mantis three times with her sword.

"That's it, Hunters!" Dark Mantis yelled in fury as he kicks it into Overdrive. "Time for you to meet your makers!" He lashed large energy scythes at the gang, but they evaded it barely.

"I'll end this battle!" Axl yelled as he charged towards Dark Mantis and fired his Ray Gun at him repeatly. After 25 seconds, Axl fired one ore Ray Gun at Dark Mantis, ending the fight.

"I-Impossible!" Dark Mantis screamed as he exploded, reduced to scrap metal.

"Now there's only one more Maverick General left!" Astrid cheered as she leaped for joy. X, Zero and Axl walked up to Dark Mantis' remains and touched his pieces.

"Shadow Runner!" X fired a shadowy boomerang from his X-Buster.

"Rasetsusen! (Swirling Temple Spin!)" Zero performs an airborne Darkness-Element spinning slash attack that can be directioned downward and diagonally down. Axl materialized a black pistol and it fired dark arrows that home in their targets.

"Now there's one more Maverick General and we'll deal with Sigma and Baltan." Malcolm smiled.

"Yeah, but there's still this Great Emperor that Guts and Baltan mentioned. Something tells me he won't be easy to beat if he comes to our world." Laura frowned. The gang pondered about this for awhile before heading back to X-Estate. Now that Dark Mantis is out of commission, the Sohma underground military base won't make anymore weapons of war ever again.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Bachelor Party and Wedding Shower for Saito and Louise: Triple Trouble!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes prepare a bachelor party for Saito while the girls prepare a wedding shower for Louise to prepare the couple for their wedding day in a few days, but the boys are attacked by Dr. Eggman, the Lightning Bolts and Team Rocket but the heroes will always come out on top, so stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	229. Triple Trouble!

**Chapter 229: The Bachelor Party and Wedding Shower for Saito and Louise: Triple Trouble!**

* * *

After defeating Dark Mantis, the heroes returned to X-Estate and rest up for their next mission with Hikage now in their team. Once they've returned, they were greeted by Martha and Geoffrey waiting for them in the foyer.

"Welcome back, everyone." Geoffrey greeted "We're glad to see that you're all in one piece. I trust that the mission was successful?" Than he noticed Hikage in the group. "And I see there's a new guest as well."

"It was tough, but we've managed to defeat Dark Mantis and stopped his weapons operation." X answered him with a thumps up. "And you guessed right, this is Hikage. She's one of Homura's friends that Sigma used as pawns to fight us, but we managed to save her and now, she's with us."

"That's great to hear, Homura." Martha smiled "I'm sure that you must've been worried about your friends, Homura. Having them being used by Sigma and everything. I'm glad that you were able to save one of them."

"Believe me, so am I." Homura agreed with a smile before she returned to serious mode "But our other three friends are still under his control. I hope that we can save them soon." Randy, Hikage and Asuka came close to Homura and comforted her as tears are coming down her face.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to save them, Homura." Martha reassured her "Just keep your chin up and you'll succeed in saving them." Homura cheered up a bit and wiped her tears and nodded. "But for right now, how about some lunch? I've made plenty just before you all returned. That'll help you keep your mind at ease."

"By the way, Master Saito." Geoffrey begins to ask him. "Didn't both you and Miss Louise have something to say to everyone?" Everyone looked at them with confusion.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Saito remembered "Thanks for reminding me, Geoffrey."

"What, Saito?" Ling asked him "What was Geoffrey reminding you of?"

"We'll tell you at lunch." Saito answered her with a grin. "Let's just say, you guys are in for a big surprise." Louise nods in agreement as everyone heads for the dinning table.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Eggman's island lair**

* * *

"I've made Obliterator Bot more powerful and they still managed to beat me!" Dr. Eggman growled in anger as he paced back and forth. "I need to come up with something else. If only there's a way for me to know their weakness."

"What about using Swifty against them, boss?" Orbot asked "What better way to deal with the male members of X's team than him? I'm sure that he'll be mocking them to no end."

"That's prefect, Orbot!" Dr. Eggman agrees "He'll be the prefect match against X and his friends." He turned around and whistled. "Swifty, front and center!" On command, a green streak was wiping around until finally stoping in from of Eggman to reveal an anthropomorphic shrew.

"Yo, what up, Dr. E." Swifty called out to Eggman in a laid-back fashion. "What's the 411 this time?"

"I need you to deal with the male members of X's team." Dr. Eggman answered him "If you can discover their weaknesses, I want you to exploit that and make sure they'll never go against me again!"

"No problemo, bossman." Swifty smirked "I'm going to make sure those losers are brought down and you'll learn all of his secrets!"

* * *

**With Team Rocket**

* * *

"I can't believe that green haired tweprette!" Jessie fumed in anger. "How could she just called me a moron?! She even had the guts to stick her big bonzagas into our business and sent us through trapdoors of all things!"

"Well, she does know that place better than we do…" James stammered. "Of course she would know where the trapdoors are and kick us out." He ends up being kicked by Jessie.

"Don't act like you're all impressed!" Jessie growled at him "We need to find a way to get back on track and steal their Pokemon!"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Meowth beamed "I got perfect plan to capture those Pokemon from the twerps!" Meowth started whispering his plan to Jessie and James.

* * *

**With the Lighting Bolts**

* * *

"That was just pathetic!" Willy growled "We were so close to capturing X, but then that human just send us out through trapdoors! We need to come up with another plan to capture him."

"There's no way she could've known about those trapdoors." Weasel Bandit agrees "All she did was snap her fingers and we fell down, only to end up back on the surface. So what plan do you have in mind, Willy?"

"Wait, I've got a plan, Willy." Dave raised his arm. "This plan will be the time where we'll have X in our clutches."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Dave?" Willy asked impaitently "Tell us what's the plan." Dave started to whisper his plan to the rest of the Lighting Bolts.

* * *

Back at X-Estate, everyone was at the dining table eating lunch. It wasn't until Saito and Louise got everyone's attention and were excited to tell their friends the important news.

"Everyone, we've got something important to tell all of you." Saito announced to everyone. "As many of you already know, Louise and I are getting married." Everyone nodded except for Claudette, the Cho sisters and Hikage. "But we're now happy to say that we've finally figured out the time and place to have the wedding. We'll have the wedding at the church next week." Everyone gasped in surprise and cheered for both Saito and Louise.

"That's great to hear, you two!" Char cheered happily "Now that we know the time and place of the wedding, we'll have to make the preparations. We're going to need some food and drinks, a priest, the ring bearer, the flower girl and a wedding planer."

"You can leave the food and drinks to me." Martha smiled as she rolled up her sleeves. "I'll also make the wedding cake for our soon to be newly weds."

"I can handle the planing for the wedding." Ayaka suggested. "I'll create the perfect wedding for you two, but I'm going to need some extra hands to help with the decorations." She turns to Alec, Randy, Asuna, Kat and Bacho. "You five seem strong enough to lift heavy boxes. I'm going to need you guys to help me with the decorations." The five friends saluted to Ayaka.

"How about we have Rana as the ring bearer and Riri as the flower girl?" Cattelya suggested "We can have them enter the altar before Louise walks in."

"Not a bad idea." Kochu agrees with a smile "I can't wait to see them in cute outfits."

"Maybe Pallette can be the priest?" Axl suggested "I'm sure that she'll be prefect for the role."

"Not a bad idea, Axl." X agrees "We should contact and ask her about that."

"Geoffrey, we want you to escort Louise down the altar." Saito said with a smile.

"It would be an honor to escort Louise down the altar, Saito." Geoffrey bowed politely.

"We should also throw a bachelor party for Saito and a wedding shower for Louise." Ling suggested "The boys would be with Saito while the rest of us be with Louise."

"Not a bad idea, Ling." X agrees "We can have Saito's bachelor party at a hotel. There's a luxury hotel in Neo Tokyo's Sector 2."

"Then we'll have Louise's wedding shower here in X-Estate." Tatenashi said "That way, we'll have all the time to plan the wedding for them." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll call the hotel and reserve a suite for the boys." Geoffrey suggested "I'll also request them for hosting a bachelor party for Saito." He left the room to call the hotel in Sector 2.

"While he does that, we'd better get ready for Saito's bachelor party." X smiled. "Martha, think that you and Geoffrey can handle everything here?"

"You don't have anything to worry about a thing, Master X." Martha reassured him "Geoffrey and I can handle things here for Louise's wedding shower while you boys have fun at Saito's bachelor party."

* * *

Later that evening, the boys have packed their suitcases with extra clothes and formal attire for Saito's bachelor party while the girls were staying behind at X-Estate for Louise's wedding shower. Just before leaving, the boys were in front of the elevator in the main foyer and talking with the girls.

"Okay, we'll heading out to the hotel for Saito's bachelor party." X said to the girls. "We'll be seeing you girls again tomorrow. Are you sure that you girls will be all right here?"

"X, we've told you multiple times. We'll be all right by ourselves." Houki told him with a bored smile. "You know that we can handle ourselves in a fight. So even if someone tries to sneak a peak at us, we'll send him to a world of hurt."

"She's right, X." Zero agrees with her. "We all know they can handle themselves. They've been in several battles long before they went into suspended animation and ended up here. So you can take her word for it."

"You're right, Zero." X nods in agreement while rubbing his head sheepishly. "I guess I was a little worried about them. But if you say that they're going to be all right, then I'll trust your word." He turns back to the girls. "Than we'll be heading out now. Keep an eye on the estate until we get back."

"Leave it to us, X." Ling grinned as she gave him a thumbs up. "We'll make sure that everything's spotless and squeaky clean when you get back."

"Are you going to be okay, Astrid?" Matt asked in worry. "I can always call mom and ask her to send over one of your stuffed animals."

"Bro, I'm not a kid anymore." Astrid smiled boredly. "I can handle things myself. I'm not like the scared little girl I used to be years ago."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Matt." Kanzashi reassured him with a smile. "We'll keep an eye on her. You and the boys go be there for Saito."

"All right, if you say so." Matt smiled as he nods. "I can trust you and everyone to keep her safe. We'll be back tomorrow."

"We'll be heading out now." X told the girls. "If anything happens here, let us know." With that said, the boys entered the elevator as the girls waved to them until the doors to the elevator closed and descended to the lobby.

"Now that the boys are away for the night." Tatenashi grinned "We can get Louise's wedding shower started!"

"Yeah!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Leave the refreshments to me, ladies." Martha smirked "Let me know what you want and I can make it. Than Geoffrey can bring it to you." Geoffrey nodded in agreement.

"Than let's get this party started!" Asuna shouted with a grin as the girls fist pumped in the air.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The boys arrived at the Neo Tokyo Megaplex Hotel in Sector 2. When they've entered the resort, they went to the front desk to rent their room for the night from the receptionist.

"Good evening, gentlemen." The receptionist greeted "Welcome to the Megaplex Luxury Resort. I trust that your trip here was relaxing?" The boys nodded. "Glad to hear it. Are you gentlemen the Hiraga party?"

"That's us." X answered him "We're here for a bachelor party for our friend, Saito Hiraga." The boys gestured to Saito who nodded and the receptionist looks at his computer.

"Ah, here you are, gentlemen." The receptionist smiled. "You've got the deluxe royal suite for the night. Your room is ready, but the ballroom for the bachelor party isn't ready yet. It should take at least 20 to 25 minutes to get it ready. We'll call you and let you know when everything's set." The boys nodded as the receptionist gives them their keycard for their.

"Thank you." X smiled. "We'll be waiting in our room until everything's ready." The receptionist nodded as the boys left the lobby and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Once the boys exited the elevator on the top floor, they made their way down the hall to a room at the end. They stopped in front of the door and looked at the number on the door and the keycard.

"This is it, Room 5019." X smiled. "This is the room Geoffrey reserved for 's head inside and see for ourselves." The boys nodded as X swiped the keycard on the sensor in the door and opened it. They've entered the room and gasped in amazement at their room.

"Whoa, now this is a suite!" Saito exclaimed "Not even the hotels in my world are like this!"

"Not even the hotels in my world aren't like this!" Negi gasped in amazement.

"Yeah, a lot of hotels have gotten more bigger and more better over the years." X said with a smile. "They wanted their guests to feel right a home even when they're away from home. Since we've still got time, we should get unpacked and get ready for the party." The boys nodded in agreement as they started to unpack their suitcases and put on their formal attires.

While unpacking, Randy was going through his clothes until he finds a black scarf with a white Pokeball design on it. He takes the scarf out of his suitcase and looks at it with a sorrowful look. The others noticed and walks up to him.

"Hey Randy, what's the matter?" Alec asked him in concern "You look sad about something. Anything on your mind?" He noticed the scarf in Randy's hand. "How long have you had that scarf? I never knew you had it."

"That's because I never wore it." Randy answered him with a sigh "It was given to me by dad before mom died and he left me and sister. When he did leave, I never wore because it's the last memory of him now other than Staraptor."

"Randy, I know that you've hated your father for leaving you, but you can't keep hating him forever." X gave some fatherly advice to Randy "Things have been rough for you, but I'm sure that everything's going to work out in the end."

"He's right, Randy." Sasuke agrees "I know what it's like to hate someone. You remember what I explained about my brother actions to everyone, right?" Randy nodded. "Ever since then, I've hated my brother and I've wanted revenge on him. Even when I was helping X and the others during the fourth war against Sigma, all I could think about was my brother and using X's powers to finally end him. But when Gen defeated me while in one of the other worlds, I realized that what I was doing was wrong and I want to make amends for my actions."

"Unlike you, Randy. I never knew my father." Negi stepped in "Back when I was little, everyone was always telling me that my father died while fighting off some demons. But because I didn't believe them, I'd always put myself in danger to see of he would come and save me. There was one time where I almost drowned in the lake, but I was pulled out and taken home to my sister. Than my village was attacked by demons and everyone was turned to stone and my sister was almost the next victim. I tried to fight them off myself, but I was almost killed until he came and saved me. Thanks to my father saving me, my sister was spared from being turned to stone. Before he left, my father gave me his staff so that one day, I can meet him again." He pointed to his staff.

"Is that the reason why you're a teacher at Mahora Academy in your world?" Axl asked him "To find your dad and be a great wizard like him?"

"Yes, that's the reason why I'm teaching at Mahora." Negi answered him "It's part of my training to be a teacher in Japan so that I can find my father. When I graduated from the Magic Academy, this was my assignment and I had to accept it because I can never turn it down. The only problem is that I have to keep my magic a secret from everyone because if I get spotted, I'll be striped of my magic and be turned into an ermine!" The rest of the boys gasped in shock.

"So that's why you asked me to keep it a secret…" X whispered. "You didn't want anyone else knowing about your magic."

"Yeah, that's right." Negi nods.

Randy was silent for a minute as he looks at the scarf his hand and clutched it and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes and said. "You're right. I know I've hated my dad for years because he left us after mom died. But when I found out that he care about me when I received Staraptor, I realized that I was wrong about him and I want to make up for everything." He starts putting the scarf around his neck and ties it in a similar fashion to Asuka's scarf. "Now, I'm going to make up for everything I said to dad and stop Sigma and his murderer, Cyrus. What I did and said to dad was inexcusable and now, I'm going to make up for it."

"That's the spirit, Randy!" X smiled. "I'm sure that your parents will be around of you! Just know that we're all right behind you and we'll help you in any way we can." The rest of the boys nodded.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Randy smiled back softly "I'm glad that I got to know every single one of you on this journey. We'll stop Sigma and end his reign of terror!" The boys nodded in agreement as the room phone rings and X goes to answer it.

"Yes?" X said "That's us. Uh-huh. I see. Okay, we'll be heading down right now. Thank you." He hangs up the phone and turns to his friends. "That was the front desk. They said that everything's ready for Saito's bachelor party. We should get ready and head down there now." The boys nodded as they put on their formal attire and headed down to the ballroom.

"I wonder how the girls are doing at Louise's wedding shower?" Axl asked in concern "I just hope there's not a pervert like that Fukuyama guy that you and Zero knew, X."

"I'm sure they can handle everything themselves." Zero smiled softly. "Let them have fun with Louise while we do the same with Saito. Even if someone was stupid enough to try and sneak a peak at them, he'll be in for a world of hurt."

* * *

Back at X-Estate, the girls were having Louise's wedding shower while the boys were out. They had all kinds of food and drinks for the party that Martha made. Decorations were all around the estate and the girls were in formal the IS girls were still wearing the ones that Stephan's tailor made for them, everyone else had to get their own for the party.

"Looks like Louise's wedding shower is a huge success." Houki said with a smile as she sees Aisha, Homura and Asuka chatting. "While the boys are spending time with Saito, we're having a fun time with Louise. Ever since she and Saito got engaged, she's been a lot happier than before."

"She sure has." Kirche agrees with a smile as she walked up to her, Ling an dLaura. "Hard to believe that all this started was when she tired to prove to us that she can summon a familiar. When she summoned Saito, we couldn't believe that she summoned a human of all things. After all the adventures we've been through over the months, they've been getting closer to each other."

"Was that still the time when you and everyone always made fun of her?" Ling asked her.

"Yeah, it was still the time we've mocked her." Kirche answered her with a sigh "It's mostly because of how whenever she tried to use her magic, she just blows everything and everyone up in the end. Because of that, we've always called her Louise the Zero since she has no talent in magic. It wasn't until we realized that she was the user of the Void magic, which was only used by our world's founder centuries ago."

"Wait, your world had a founder?" Laura asked with a gasp of alarm. "How can a world have a founder?"

"He didn't technically founded our world, but he made the kingdoms into how they are now." Kirche answered her correctly "He made all of Halkeginia into the continent we know today. You see, I'm from Germania and we're the largest kingdom in our world. Compared to Tristai, we've also got the strongest military in our world. But I'm sure that not even my kingdom or my father can handle Sigma's forces."

"You said that Germania's your kingdom, right?" Houki asked and she nodded. "Does that mean you're a princess from Germania?"

"Not exactly." Kirche answered her as she took a trip down memory lane "I'm native to Germania, but my family has a military background. My father's the general of Germania's army and a good one at that."

"So how come you're in Tristain?" Ling asked confusedly "Did something happened back there in Germania?"

"You could say that." Kirche answered her with a embarrassed smile. "You see, I was a nuisance to my family because I was expelled from my last school and I was forced to marry an old geezer. So to help me clean up my act, they sent me to Tristain and the rest is history."

"Which is also when you met Louise and everyone at their school." Houki figured as Kirche nodded. "While I agree with your father because of how you acted, I can't believe that he tried to force you to get married to a complete stranger!"

"I guess it was there way to wipe away their problems." Kirche sighed as she looked at her hand "I guess I must've been the victim of my own arrogance. But it's not all too bad, I became friends with Tabitha and she was the first person I can be myself around. There was even one time where Louise gave up her nobility to save Tabitha when she was captured by her uncle." Houki, Ling and Laura gasped in shock.

"Louise gave up her nobility to save Tabitha?!" Ling gasped in shock. "Why'd she do that? What was the reason for her to give up her nobility?"

"Because Henrietta didn't want to go to war against Gallia, Tabitha's kingdom." Kirche answered her "Since she gave up her nobility to save Tabitha and for Tristain to not go to war against Gallia, Louise was later taken in by Henrietta and made princess of Tristain and next in line for the throne."

"So that's what she meant about Louise being her adopted sister." Houki said "Henrietta took her in after she gave up her nobility to save a friend. I'm glad that everything worked out in the end." Then she changed the subject. "By the way, I wonder how the boys are doing? Do you think we should check on them?"

"I'm sure they're doing fine." Ling answered her with a smile. "Knowing them, I'm sure they can handle any problem that comes their way."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Houki agrees "I guess I was a little worried about Randy. He seem a little agitated when they were leaving."

"He did seem kind of out of it…" Laura agrees with a nod "Do you think he's still thinking about how he hated his father for leaving him and his sister?"

"He probably still is." Ling answered her with a sad frown "I don't blame him for hating his dad for leaving them, but even since we found out his reason for leaving them, he's been hating himself for everything he said about his dad. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so, Ling." Houki prayed as she looked at the window with the moon shining brightly on the city. "Let's just hope that he'll forgive himself for hating his dad." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Back with the boys**

* * *

The boys were now at Saito's bachelor party in the ballroom of the hotel. There's even several guests attending the party as well. However, there were also some familiar faces hiding among the guests in the party that Zero seem to notice. Two of the guests have familiar hair colors to Jessie and James while their cat looks like Meowth. The waiters look more like the Lighting Bolts serving everyone at the party.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Malcolm asked him in concern "You seem tensed. Something the matter?"

"You could said that…" Zero answered him with a frown. "I've got a strange feeling we might be in for a fight. So keep your guard up." Malcolm nodded in agreement as they continued to have fun.

After a few minutes of Saito's bachelor party passed, a green streak bursts into the ballroom and started zipping around all the guests. Than the green streak went towards the boys and started running circles around them until he finally stopped.

"Yo, what's the haps, dudes?" Swifty greeted with a sneer "So you chumps are the ones that's been a thorn in Dr. E's plans?"

"Hey, who are you calling chumps?!" Randy growled "You can't just barge in here! We're having a party for our friend!"

Swifty looks around the party and mocked. "Not much of a party. This looks more like a snoresfest to me."

"That's because it's a bachelor party!" Axl growled as he readies his Axl Pistols "It's not meant to be the kind of party you're thinking of, pal! If you don't leave now, we'll have to force you out of here!"

"Than bring it on, scarface!" Swifty challenged. "I'll be sure to kick you losers to the curb!"

"Hey, we were here first!" Jessie shouted as she and James threw off their disguises. "We're not going to let you catch them before us!" She took out her Pokeballs and threw them. "Seviper, Dustox and Yanmega! Come out and teach them a lesson!"

"Cacnea and Carnivine, you too!" James shouted as he threw his Pokeballs and his Pokemon emerged until they turned around and latched onto him. "Ow, not me! Go and attack them!"

"Don't even think about getting ahead of us!" Willy shouted as he and his group threw off their disguises. "We're not going to let any of you to get X! We're going to use him as our evil combat robot!"

"X, remember when you said that you were worried that something might happen to the girls?" Gen asked as they get into battle stance.

"Yeah, I remember." X answered him with a frown as he switch to the Light Armor.

"Something tells me that you should've some of that worry for us." Gen frowned as he readies his rifle.

"I have to agree with him, X." Guiche agrees "Now that the girls aren't here this time, we're going to have to deal with them ourselves!"

"I agree as well, Guiche." X frowned as he got his X-Buster ready. "And this green shrew said Dr. E. Could he be referring to Dr. Eggman?"

"So this guy works for Egghead?" Randy frowned as he got out Dewott's Pokeball and got out Dewott. "Guess we have to deal with him and these pests to resume our bachelor party."

"Pignite! You come out too!" Alec yelled as Pignite came out of his Pokeball and said his name.

"Seviper! Use Bind on that scar twerp!" Jessie ordered as Serviper said his name and tried to wrap around Axl, but the shape shifting Reploid smirked as he shape shifted into a roller type Mechaniloid to escape the attack, surprising Servpier, Team Rocket, and the Lightning Bolts. "W-What the?!" Jessie gawked.

"That scar twerp just shape shifted!" Meowth was bewildered by this as Axl in his shape shifted form rolled towards Team Rocket.

"Carmivine! Use Vine Whip on that small twerp… thing!" James ordered as Carnivine lashed vine whips at Axl, but he evaded them easily and rammed into Carnivine, giving him medium damage. "Uh, um… Cacnea! Use Pin Missile!' James panicked as Cacnea fired pin missiles at Axl, but he shape shifted into a flying Reploid and kicked Cacnea like a soccer ball.

"Boooring!" Swifty sneered. "A shape shifting robot is snoresvile. I'll show you how it's done. Radical speed!" Swifty towards Saito who got Derflinger ready. He speeds around Saito.

"Dude, radical speed? Surely, Egghead could have come up with something better?" Alec frowned as he shouted out 'Pignite, use Headbutt!" Pignite said his name as he tried to head butt Swifty, but he leaped out of the way as Pignite crashed into the floor but he got up.

"Partner, this shrew is too fast! It will be impossible to land a hit on him!" Derflinger shouted.

"I know, but we can't let this jerky henchman of Dr. Eggman ruin my bachelor party! We also have to protect the guests!" He turns to Guiche. "Guiche, get the guests to safety!"

"Got it!" Guiche nods as he leads the guests who also carried the tables with the food out of the ballroom so when X and his friends deal with the bad guys, they'll put it back.

"Surrender, X!" Weseal Bandit yelled as he and the Lightning Bolts fired their guns at X and Zero as they charged towards them.

"Triad Thunder!" X used Squid Adler's attack on the Lightning Bolts, shocking them.

"Owwwww! That stings!" Dave whined as he waved his fingers to get rid of the numbness.

"There must be a way to counter X's powerful attacks!" Willy snarled as he fired more lasers at Zero who deflected them with his Z-Saber. "And we got to get rid of X's red armored friend with the lightsaber thingy!" However, Zero was already in front of the Lightning Bolts. The Lightning Bolts tried to fire their lasers at Zero, but he used his glaive to knock them away. Willy trembled in fear along with the Lightning Bolts as Willy held up a sushi roll. "Uh… Sushi roll?" He smiled meekly.

"Ya know… I don't like the fact back in Serena's world that you took Noibat hostage and tricked X, but you have some nerve ruining our friend Saito's bachelor party. We can do two things. A… You allow me to cut you down." Zero raised his Z-Saber and looks at the Lightning Bolts with a heroic glare. "Or B. You Lightning Dolts can jump out the window and land on a garbage truck." The Lightning Bolts gulped in fear as they panicked and jumped out the window and landed on a garbage truck just as Zero predicted. Zero smiled before he was hit in the back by Swifty's spin attack. "You wanna fight, huh shrew?" Zero frowned as he switched to Black Zero Mode.

"Nice armor, did your mom made it for you?" Swifty mocked as he speeds around Zero.

"Ugh! Enough with those taunts already!" Axl yelled as he fired his Axl Pistols at Swifty, giving him medium damage.

Yanmega! Use Air Cutter!" Jessie ordered as Yanmega launched a wind attack at Dewott.

"Dewott! Use Aqua Jet at full force!" Randy ordered as Dewott charged towards Yanmega covered in a barrier of water and dispelled the Air Cutter ramming into Yanmega.

"Grrr! Dustox! Use Gust!" Jessie ordered, however just as Dustox was about to use her attack.

Swifty stopped for a moment and smirked meanly at Dustox. "Man, that's got to be the ugliest butterfly thing I have ever seen before." Dustox heard that and her feelings were hurt as she flew down and sulk near Jessie.

"H-How dare you?!" Jessie snarled in fury as she clenched her fist which showed an anger vein on it. "My Dustox is the most beautiful Pokemon ever!"

"Uh, no. That title goes to Milotic and I have a Milotic as my partner…" Alec made a deadpan face before he regain his focus and yelled out "Pignite! Use Roll Out!" Pignite said his name as he curled into a ball and rammed into Team Rocket and their Pokemon, sending them flying through the roof.

"How do we always lose?!" Jessie wailed.

"Besides our 300 something run in with the twerps we're familiar with, these twerps aren't so normal and two of them are Pokemon Trainers…" James muttered.

"Then how is it we keep losing?! Still, that still doesn't stop us from-" Meowth wailed.

"Blasting off again!" The three members of Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

"Now that leaves you, shrew!" Matt yelled as he readies his sword.

"Heh! Bring it on, you chumps!" Swifty speeds towards the males for another round.

"Oh, we'll bring it, all right!" Axl growled in anger "We're going to bring it down hard!" He aimed his Axl Pistol at Swifty and fired, but the shrew used his speed to dodge all his shots.

"You call that shooting?" Swifty mocked "Puh-lease, I've seen a crosseyed bat has better aim than you, scarface!" This made Axl even madder as he started shooting both his Axl Pistols at Swifty, but he just keeps dodging them.

"Stand still, you annoying rodent!" Axl shouted in annoyanced as he continues to fire at Swifty, but all he's doing is avoiding every shot and making faces at Axl even moonwalking.

"Let me have at him!" Zero shouted as he charged towards Swifty with his Z-Saber at the ready. But when he slashed at Swifty, the shrew jumped over the attack and landed behind Zero.

"Hey blondie, you're totally ripping off Star Wars!" Swifty taunted "Did you raid George Lucas' prop closet or something? He's not going to like that, you thief!" Zero had an anger vein on his head and tried to slash Swifty again, but he jumped on his shoulders and gave Zero a noggie.

"You're mine now, jerk!" Saito shouted as he charged with Derflinger in had, but Swifty ducked under the attack and was face to face with him.

"So, you're the chump that's getting married, right?" Swifty asked unimpaired "I don't get how any girl will fall for a loser like you. Tell you what, how about I take your girl and give her the time of her life." This made Saito mad as his eyes had fire in them.

"You little, insensitive womanizer!" Saito shouted in fury "I'm not going to let you lay a finger on my Louise!" He swung Derflinger downwards at Swifty, but he slides between Saito's legs and does a roundhouse kick on his back.

"That's enough of this nonsense!" Negi shouted as he pointed his staff at Swifty. "Time for me to teach you some manners! Sagitta Magica!" He fires a barrage of light arrows towards Swifty, but he backflips away from the attack until he reaches the wall. He lands on the wall and rebounds himself towards Negi. "Sagitta" Before he could finish his spell, Swifty grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Kid, you ought to leave the fighting to big boys." Swifty mocked "Because if you get in the way, bad things are going to happen. Like this!" He tosses Negi across the room until Matt catches him before he hits the wall.

"Gotcha, Neg!" Matt smiled as he placed him down. "Good thing I caught you before you hit the wall. You could've been turned into a pancake."

"Tell me about it..." Negi agrees with a sigh. "Thank you for the save, Matt. Without any of my students, I'm a siting duck now."

"Than you hang back here." Matt told him. "We'll cover you while you try to fire your next spell." Negi nodded in agreement as they turned to Swifty who was laughing at them.

"Aww, isn't that just cute?" Swifty mocked "I can see brotherly love with you two. Tell me something, which do you like more. That mousey girl or you sweet little sister? Does she have a brother complex towards you?"

* * *

**Back with the girls**

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Astrid and Kanzashi both sneezed.

"Whoa, that was out of nowhere!" Asuna gasped. "You two aren't catching a cold, are you?"

"We hope not." Kanzashi answers her with a embarassred frown. "But I can't help but feel like someone mentioned Astrid having a brother complex." Everyone turned around to look at Astrid.

"Wait, I don't have a brother complex or anything!" Astrid waved her arms up and down in panic. "Really, I don't!"

* * *

**Back to the fight**

* * *

"You keep Kanzashi and my sister out of it!" Matt shouted as he charged towards Swifty. "I'm going to make you pay for that comment!" He threw his sword like a boomerang at Swifty, but he caught it and threw it back as it hits him in the stomach.

"You know what they say." Swifty sneered "What goes around, comes around!" He charges towards Matt and gives him an uppercut, causing him to land on the floor.

"That's it, you jerk!" Malcolm shouted "I've had enough of your mouth! You're going down right here and now!" He tired to slash Swifty with his double bladed katana, but he jumped over him.

"I gotta say, you're a real catch." Swifty smirked darkly "It's no wonder why the girls have so many crushes on you. Think you let me have one of your girls?"

"Not on your life, buster!" Malcolm growled "I'm not going to let a pervert like you take advantage of them!" He separated his katanas and tried to slash Swifty again, but he ducked and does a spin attack to knock him on his back.

"That's hilarious, coming from someone like you." Swifty taunted "I guess there are somethings that never change even after so many years."

"Says the shrew that works for Egghead!" Gen shouted "Once we're done with you we'll be going after Eggman for trying to take over Sticks' home!" He fired his laser rifle at Swifty, but he used his speed to avoid the shots and runs around Gen to make him dizzy.

"Says the idiot who's a living weapon." Swifty sneered "You're suppose to do what you're created for. Too bad that idiot scientist saved you from your objective."

"You have no right to say what he can and can't do!" Etsou shouted "His mother saved him because he was't meant to be a weapon! Unlike you, he still has a heart!" He swung his katanas at Swifty, but he backflipped while using his foot to kick him and made him back off a little.

"Ya know, I've always thought that a mercenary was suppose to be a killer for hire." Swifty taunted meanly. "You're suppose to be hired to kill these guys, not helping them." He turns to the four remaining heroes. "Radical speed!"

"Radical shut your pie hole!" Randy shouted in anger "Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Dewott said his name as he charged towards Swifty and drew his shells as water blades and slashed at the shrew, but he jumped over and stomped on the otter Pokemon.

"Ya know, you reminded me of a certain blue hedgehog." Swifty said "I can't tell who's the real loser. You or him. And one more thing, blue is so overrated!"

"DEWOTT!" Dewott shouted in shock.

"That's it, creep! You're going down for messing with my friend!" Alec shouted "Pignite, use Flame Charge!" Pignite said his name as he started stomping on the ground until he was cloaked in fire and charged towards Swifty. But he jumped over the flaming pig and made him crash against the wall.

"Ya know, I've heard of a flying pig, but never a fire pig." Swifty smirked sinsterly/ "But seriously, a fire pig is just lame." Pignite growled at him until he said something that got under his skin. "And one last thing from your pigtailed girlfriend. Pigs reek!" He pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

"PIGNITE!" Pignite shouted in shock.

* * *

**Back with the girls**

* * *

Ling felt a sudden chill down her spin and the girls noticed it.

"Ling, something the matter?" Cecilia asked "You look a little pale."

"I just felt a chill down my spine." Ling muttered. "You guys remember what I said to Ride Boarski." Everyone nodded except for their new friends. "Something tells me it might bite me in the butt later."

* * *

**Back to the fight**

* * *

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say!" X shouted "You can't just say those things to them!"

"Puh-lease, it's not like those things have feelings." Swifty said "You guys are just using them as your slaves. It's no wonder a lot of criminal organizations always try to take over your world."

"You're wrong!" Alec shouted "We don't use Pokemon as slaves! They're our friends and we'll never abandon them!"

"That's right!" Randy agrees "We'll never leave them or use them as tools! You know nothing about Pokemon!"

"Oh, save your preaching to someone who cares!" Swifty sneered "Those Pokemon are nothing but tools for you humans! You and Pokemon can never be friends!" He started laughing until he noticed a presence behind him. He turned around to see Dewott and Pignite glaring at him.

"That's where you're wrong, Swifty!" Alec frowned. "We'll always be together and help each other through thick and thin!"

"You'll never understand the friendship we have with our Pokemon!" Randy added "Humans and Pokemon can be friends with each other! And we'll never let anyone like you, the Lighting Bolts or any of the crime organizations use Pokemon for your personal gain!"

"PIGNITE!" Pignite shouted his name as he started glowing brightly.

"DEWOTT!" Dewott shouted his name as he also started glowing brightly.

Everyone stared in awe as both Pokemon started to change shape. Pignite started to grow bigger and more bulkier while Dewott started to become more slicker as he started to grow two more legs. A beard of fire appeared on Pignite while Dewott gained a helmet with a horn and his shells become swords. Once they glowing stopped, both Dewott and Pignite were replaced with two new Pokemon.

"EMBOAR!" Emboar shouted his new name.

"SAMUROTT!" Samurott also shouted his new name.

"Wow! Pignite evolved into Emboar!" Alec grinned as he got out his Pokedex and points it at Emboar.

"Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon, it can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends." Dexter explained.

"Samurott…" Randy gasped in awe as he got out his Pokedex and points it at Samurott.

"Samurott, the Formiable Pokemon. In the time it takes a foe to blink, it can draw and sheathe the seamitars on its front legs." Dexter explained.

"Alright, now let's try this again! Emboar, use Flame Charge!" Alec ordered. Emboar said his name as he used Flame Charge on Swifty, hitting him for bigger damage.

"Ow ow ow ow! That hurts and burns!" Swifty panicked as he waved his hands to get the fire out.

"Samurott, use Razor Shell!" Randy issued, Samurott said his name as he used the attack on Swifty, giving him bigger damage than usual.

"That's it you losers! Time for a…Huh?!" Swifty gawked as X glowed a blue aura, meaning he is in limitless potential mode again. With an angry yell, he warped in front of Swifty.

"Shoryuken!" X did the powerful move on Swifty, giving him a killer uppercut.

"That's all follllkkkkkkssss!" Swifty screamed as he exploded.

"So he is a robot…" Saito realized.

"And he was created by Egghead as well." Randy added. Guiche then realized the coast is clear and gets the guests and the food back in place.

"Man, I hope Egghead doesn't rebuild that shrew." Axl shook his head in disgust. "He was cruel and annoying."

"Well, the only thing that matters is that we saved Saito's bachelor party." X smiled. "So let's celebrate for our friend's engagement to Louise."

"Yeah. I couldn't agree more, X." Saito smiled as the party resumes.

* * *

**Back at Dr. Eggman's island lair**

* * *

"Swifty, come in. Where are you?" Eggman was using his computer to contact Swifty, but couldn't get a signal. Eggman sighed as he lowered his head a bit.

"I'm afraid Swifty was defeated by X and his friends…" Orbot sighed.

"Or maybe he went to get pizza and forgot to contact us?" Cubot suggested stupidly, Eggman and Orbot looked at him funny.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter: The Leader of Ouma! Enter the Strangely Calm and Flirty Saya!**

**A/n: Next up, get ready for a Namco x Capcom crossover when Saya and her two henchmen travel to the MegaMan X dimension and they fight our heroes while the heroes also deal with Team Rocket and Dr. Eggman. So stay tuned for this action packed chapter! Cya!**


	230. The Leader of Ouma!

**A.N: Well, we have reached 230 chapters, so here is Chapter 230 with the appearance of Saya from Namco X Capcom!**

**Chapter 230: The Leader of Ouma! Enter the Strangely Calm and Flirty Saya!**

* * *

The next day after both parties ended, it was time for the boys to return to X-Estate while the girls cleaned everything up before they've arrived. When the boys arrived back at X-Estate, they were greeted by the girls waiting for them at the elevator in the foyer.

"Hey boys, how did the bachelor party go?" Cecilia asked with a smile. "I hope that things went smoothly for all of=" She stopped herself when she and the girls noticed that the boys had bruises on them and they gasped in shock. "What on earth happened to you?! How did you get all those bruises?"

"You girls would not believe what we've been through last night..." Axl moaned as he went to the couch and sat down, rubbing the dents on his armor "We were having Saito's bachelor party last night and everything was going smoothly until we had to deal with the Lighting Dolts, Team Rocket and a crude, annoying and fast talking shrew named Swifty!"

"Wait, you went up against that guy?!" Sticks asked with a surprised gasp "I can't believe Eggman sent him after you guys."

"You know him, Sticks?" Negi asked her.

"Yeah, I know that showoff." Sticks answered him with a frown "He's a robot that Eggman created to turn everyone against Sonic and exploit his weakness, his ego. Then he challenged Sonic to a race around the village to see which one of them is the fastest. The winner gets bragging rights while the loser is banished from the village. We later found out that Eggman was behind everything and he wanted to use Swifty to get Sonic out of the way so the he can, get this, build an amusement park." Everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tatenashi asked with the bored dotted eyes look. "The reason he used this Swifty guy to beat Sonic was all because he wants to build a theme park. That has got to be the most stupidest plan I've ever heard! What kind of idiot comes up with a plan like that?!"

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it, sister." Sticks agrees while still frowning. "When we got Sonic unbanished, he was able to defeat Swifty and stop Eggman's plans again."

"That's good to hear." X smiled softly "Since that Sonic defeated the Swifty in your world and we defeated the Swifty here, do you think we'll never see him again?"

"I doubt it." Sticks answered him while crossing her arms "Eggman has created an army of Swifty robots to help him win against Sonic. In fact, the reason why Sonic lost the race was because whenever he passed the last Swifty, the next one was ahead of him. By the time we realized it, it was already too late to stop him."

"So what you're saying is that we'll be facing more of those Swifty robots later on?" Sasuke asked her with a frown.

"Yeah, pretty much…" Sticks answered him, sharing Sasuke's frown. "Be careful though, he's known for finding your weakness and using it against you. I guess he did that to you guys, did he?"

"Yeah, he did." Matt answered her with an upset frown "He was throwing insult after insult at us and made us even more madder. We tried to attack him with everything we've got, but he just avoids all our attacks."

"Well, let's forget about that right now." Cecilia changed the subject "Let's get you boys patched up from all those bruises you've received from him." Everyone nodded as they head for the next room.

"Hey Ling, I want to ask you something." Alec begins to ask her. "When Swifty said pigs reek to Pignite, do you really think that pigs really reek and you hate them?" She gulped as Emboar emerged out his Pokeball and glared at Ling with his arms crossed.

"Whoa, did Pignite evolved last night?!" Ling gasped in shock "Hey, big guy. What's up?" She laughed nervously. Emboar snorted embers on her in anger. "Okay, I know what I said was hurtful, but I only said to Ride Boarski to make him angry. I never meant it to hurt your feelings or anything like that. What do you say, big fella. Are we still friends?" Emboar started to calm down as he lifts up Ling and hugged her and she hugged him back. "Glad to know that you forgive me, big guy. I'll remember when I say pigs reek, I'll never say it to you."

"That's good to hear." Alec smiled softly.

* * *

A little later, the girls were patching up the boys of their bruises from their scuffle against Swifty, Team Rocket and the Lighting Bolts. Although, some of them were a little too sensitive to the wiping alcohol being used on them to smooth out their bruises.

"Negi, hold still!" Asuna fumed as she tried to put the alcohol on Negi. "If you keep moving like that, it's only going to hurt even more!"

"But you're rubbing the alcohol too hard, Asuna!" Negi whined. "Plus, it really stings! Could you at least be more gentle when you put wiping alcohol on me?"

"Negi, you just got out of a fight where you're a sitting duck." Asuna scolded him. "Because of that, none of us could be next to you and protect you in case you get into a fight. I was worried that you'd be in trouble without us helping you and look what happened to you and the guys, you got hurt while trying to fight off three groups of enemies at the same time. You guys were lucky when the other two were defeated, but the last one was much more tougher for you guys. Thanks to X, Emboar and Samurott, you guys were able to defeat that shrew and come back in one piece."

"You're right, Asuna." Negi nofd "I'm sorry we worried you and everyone. We didn't expect the Lighting Bolts, Team Rocket or Eggmans's robot to attack us. We've let our guard down and we paid the price for leaving ourselves vulnerable. Luckily, none of the guests were hurt and we got out with a few scraps here and there."

"That's so you, Negi." Asuna smiled "You've been a real pain in the butt when you first came to our school, but I've gotten use to your usual antics. I guess that stubborn attitude of yours is just how you are, a kid that wants to help everyone with their problems. We may have had a rocky start before, but we've managed to pull through every time. Just know that I'm there for you whenever you're in trouble, Negi." Negi nodded in agreement and they both hugged each other while everyone else smiled at their increasing bond.

"Ya know, when we look at you two, I can say that you two are like brother and sister." Asuka smiled at them.

"Well, we've been through a lot together and we've managed to overcome anything that comes our way." Asuna smiled back "We've been through a lot of trouble during our time together back in our world. We had our ups and downs, but we've gotten out of tougher messes before."

"Most of them entirely your fault, Asuna…" Ayaka frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that too." Asuna sweat drops before continuing "But still, we've gotten through whatever our enemies throw at us. Now that our world's taken from us, we're gonna need to bring our A-game if we're going to get our home back!" The students of Class 3-A all nodded in agreement.

"And you can count on us to help you guys." X smiled. "I promise you that we'll help you save your world from Sigma's control and free any humans he might've kept alive as slaves. His plans have gone too far and needs to be stopped!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We all really appreciate your help, everyone." Negi smiled in gratitude "We can only hope that my sister, Anya, Dean Konoe and Takahata managed to escape before everything was destroyed by Red King and Black King."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Eggman's island base**

* * *

"I can't believe they've destroyed Swifty!" Dr. Eggman growled in anger "And that's another robot down! I need to come up with a new strategy to defeat X and his friends and learn his secrets."

"What about using Decimator Bot, Doctor?" Orbot suggested "He could be used to snatch one of X's friends and he'll have to do anything you tell him."

"Not a bad idea, Orbot." Dr. Eggman grinned evilly. "I'll just have to make some modifications and he'll make X do whatever I commend! Orbot! Cubot!" Both robots saluted to Eggman. "We'll have to some adjustments to Decimator Bot so that he can overcome X. Once he's finished, X'll be on his knees and doing whatever I choose! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at Team Rocket's hideout**

* * *

"Four times we've been humiliated!" Jessie growled in frustration "We were so close this time until that green punk shows up and ruins everything! And he even has the nerve to say that my Dustox was ugly! My Dustox is the most beautiful Pokemon ever!"

"You do realize that title belongs to Milotic, right?" James asked annoyed "Plus, how's that any different from all the 300 something times we've been beaten by the twerps we're familiar with?" He ends up getting kicked by Jessie again.

"Not another word out of you!" Jessie shouted in fury "If I ever see that green shrimp again or the jerk that sent him, they're going to face the wrath of Jessie!"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Meowth beamed "I figured out a way to steal their Pokemon!"

"So what's the plan, Meowth?" James asked him confusedly "How are we going to steal their Pokemon from the twerps?"

"I've looked around this city until I found a warehouse." Meowth explained "I looked inside the warehouse and I found a huge robot! We can use that to steal their Pokemon and make our getaway with them!"

"I'm liking this plan, Meowth." Jessie smiled evilly "With that robot, we'll finally get our revenge on those twerps for humiliating us! And we'll steal their Pokemon to boot!"

"Yeah!" Both James and Meowth shouted in agreement.

* * *

**Back with the X-Squad**

* * *

"I'm glad that you and the boys were back in one piece." Char smiled in relief "When we saw the bruises on you boys, we were all shocked. I guess our work is never done, even during Saito's bachelor party…" She and X were sitting on a bench near the lake while everyone else was exploring the park.

"It seems that way." X agrees with a nod "No matter how many times we try to spend our day off, there's always someone wanting to fight us. I suppose we were careless to let out guard down and Zero was the only one that had the right idea, being ready for anything that comes our way." He looks around the park to see both humans and Reploids enjoying each other's company. "Still, I'm glad that we're doing something right. Seeing all the humans and Reploids interacting with each other, we just might put an end to Sigma's plans and eliminate the virus that turning innocent Reploids into Mavericks."

"I know we'll succeed in our mission." Char agrees with a smile "Once we finally defeat Sigma, eliminate the virus and stop this other Reploid that Shiro warned us, the omniverse will be saved from his clutches and peace will be achieved." She leans on X's shoulder while watching everyone else have fun in the park.

* * *

Around the park, the rest of the X-Squad were playing around the park. Randy, Kat and Homura were eating ice cream together with Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa. Ren was armwrestling some guys that were picking on Alec because he had two attractive girls with him and they wanted them for their own perverted reasons. Thanks to Ren's inhuman strength, she was able to beat them every time and they won't bother Alec again. Sticks was helping out a kid get his kite out of the tree and seeing the smile on his face made her smile as well. Astrid was on the playground with RinRin, Komei, Rana, Riri and Sonshoko with Kochu and Cattelya watching them. Hikage and Sasuke were by a food truck and eating some sandwiches. Seeing that Hikage got some mayo on her mouth, Sasuke decided to clean it off with his napkin which surprised her. After spending two hours, everyone regrouped with each other and were about to leave until they heard a familiar laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Guess who's back and better that ever!" Dr. Eggman chortled.

"Eggman!" Everyone shouted.

"That's right, folks!" Dr. Eggman grinned evilly. "Now I'm more than ready for you and your friends, X! You may have defeated Swifty last night, but I've got plenty more well oiled machines ready for you!"

"So it was you that sent that shrew to fight us!" Axl growled in fury as he aims his Axl Pistols at Eggman. "You had him attack us during Saito's bachelor party and all he did was mock us every chance he gets!"

"That was the plan!" Dr. Eggman sneered "I had him find your weaknesses and exploit it. Once he does, he'll mock you endlessly until you break down. I uses him against Sonic before to exploit his weakness, his ego. But since that failed, I'll have to use my next robot. Decimator Bot, engage and destroy these fools!" On command, a bipedal blue robot with an insect head stomps into view next to Eggman.

"Looks like we've got another robot to deal with…" Houki frowned as she readies her katanas "But the outcome will be the same, your robots won't defeat us, Eggman!" Just as everyone got into battle stance, they heard three more familiar laughs riding in a dinosaur robot with a skull and a W on its forehead.

"Oh great, don't tell me." Kat groaned "Please don't tell me it's not those three again."

"Listen, is that a voice i hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck paste…"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place…"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth's da name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

"Not you three again!" Asuna moaned. "Can't you idiots just leave us alone?! We've got enough trouble with Egghead over here! And will you three shut up with that motto?! It's getting old and annoying already!"

"Not going to happen, bells for brains!" Jessie sneered "We're not going to stop until we bring your friends Pokemon to our boss! Now that we've got a robot to help us, we'll win this time!" X however, eyed the robot the idiot members of Team Rocket are piloting.

"Where did you get that robot?!" X demanded as he aims his X-Buster at the machine.

"Meowth found it in a old abandon warehouse. It has a weird W insignia on it, but who cares! It's gonna help us win!" James shouted.

"X, I take it you recognized that robot?" Shion frowned.

"Yeah…" X nods with his own frown. "It's one of Wily's Wily Machines he used against me when I was once MegaMan whenever his plans are about to be foiled. He used that robot against me when he framed Dr. Light and pretended to be reformed."

"Man, the more I hear about Dr. Wily, the more I think he is a deranged evil scientist…" Montmecry frowned as she got her spells ready.

"We can figure it out later, right now, we need to save the Pokemon from Team Stupid in that machine over there." Bacho got her lance ready.

"You're right, Bacho! We're not going to let that happen, Team Rocket!" Alec growled as he got his Pokeballs ready. "We won't let you steal our Pokemon for your evil purposes!" Like before, just as everyone got into battle stance, a bright light shined and everyone turned around to see a portal appearing. Stepping out of the portal was a woman with silver hair and wolf ears, a tube shirt that shows her midriff and cleavage, a short leather jacket, red makings on her face, black jean shorts, long black socks that reaches to her hips, combat boots and fingerless leather gloves. Behind her are two male humanoids, one with an ox head and the other with a horse face.

The woman and her two followers looked around their new environment as the woman said calmly. " Fufufu, my, this world looks interesting. It's definitely not like any world I've seen before. I wonder if the boy and the little one can track us here."

"Saya-sama, look over there." The Ox headed humanoid pointed to the heroes, Eggman and Team Rocket. "Those humans seem to be fighting each other. I believe we might've stumbled upon a world no different from our own."

"You might be right, Dokugozu." The woman named Saya agrees with a calm but evil smile. "They seem to be capable warriors. I wonder if they can give me a good fight like the boy and the little one…"

"I'd be careful if I were you, Saya-sama." The horse faced humanoid warned as he pointed to X. "I'm sensing some kind of power from that blue one. His power is unlike anything we've seen before. Could he be a god in disguise?"

"We'll just have to see for ourselves, Dokumezu." Saya answered him with a dark and calm smile. "If that power you're sensing is true, than this should be a more interesting battle."

"Who are those guys?" Ling asked confusedly. "They just came out from that portal and now I think they want to fight us! What should we do about them?"

"I'm not too sure, Ling." X answered her while aiming his X-Buster at Saya's group, Eggman, and Team Rocket. "I guess we have no choice in the matter, we'll have to fight those thee as well!" Everyone nodded as they got into battle stance.

"Hey lady, you and your cronies keep out of our business!" Meowth shouted in anger "We're trying to defeat these guys so that we can steal their Pokemon!"

"Hey, I was here first, fur ball!" Dr. Eggman shouted with a anger vein on his forehead "I'm going to defeat X and learn all his secrets! So you three get out of my way or I'll blast you into the stratosphere!"

"In your dreams, you mustached moron!" Jessie retorted "We're not leaving without their Pokemon! So you get out of our way before we start blasting you off and see how you like it!"

"You inferior beings aren't even worth my time…" Saya mumbled "I don't have time to listen to your pointless rambling. I've come to find someone even worth my time." She looks directly at X who was still aiming his X-Buster at her. She winked at X who was surprised by this and that made Char mad that this mysterious but sinister woman was trying to flirt with X. X can tell Char was getting flustered by this woman's flirtious attitude, he quickly told Char to calm down and focus on the battle at hand and she agrees.

"Who are you calling inferior?!" Jessie growled "That's it, you've called down the wrath of Jessie now! I'm not going to let you get away with that insult!" She, James and Meowth started the Wily Machine and were ready to fight.

"Who are you three?" Gen demanded as he aims his rifle at Saya and her group. "I can feel a powerful dark aura from your leader here.

"My name is Saya…" Saya winked at Gen who gawked and Saya's wink made Laura mad, but she quickly calm down and aims her sword at Saya. "These two not so human people are my minions, Dokugozu and Dokumezu. We're from an organization called Ouma."

"What's that?" Setsuna frowned as she readies her katana.

"It's just a club. A club whose goal is omniversal domination using the power of Fluxes!" Dokugozu grinned evilly.

"What?!" Negi gasped in shock and horror.

"It's bad enough we have Sigma who shares that goal, but an organization that wants to do the same thing as him?!" Cecilia growled as she aims her Buster at Saya and her group. "For that, we need to stop you before we go after Sigma!"

"Oh?" Saya asked, amused as she got out a gun and points it at X's group, the calm smile not leaving her face. "A bunch of kids are going to face me and my henchmen?"

"Don't underestimate us just because some of us are kids…" Saito frowned as he got Derflinger ready. "We have dealt with evildoers like yourself."

"Is that so? Well then, prepare to face annihilation." Saya smirked calmly and darkly as she speeds up to Saito who was catch off guard by her speed and Saya knee kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back a little.

"How dare you, you evil fox demon! I won't allow you to hurt my future husband!" Louise snapped as she flung Explosion at Saya who was hit by it and she back flipped into the ground after getting hurt a bit.

"My, you remind me of the little one…" Saya smiled calmly and darkly as she got out a sheath that has three swords, she draw one of them. "Dokumezu, show them your poison breath."

"Yes, Saya-sama!" Dokumezu saluted as he charged towards X and the gang.

"I'll start by blasting your freak friend into the moon!" Jessie yelled as she and her cohorts fired missiles at Dokumezu, but he evaded them with ease and got close to Rinrin and Renfa who got ready for battle.

"Eat poison!" Dokumezu as he brew out a poison breath forcing Renfa and Rinrin to cough and cover their mouths.

"Poison!" Melpha gasped as she concentrated and helped dispelled the poison from Renfa and Rinrin's bodies.

"Hey! No fair using magic to dispel my poison!" Dokumezu growled as he threw a punch at Melpha but Reina blocked the attack with her shield. "O-Oh?" Dokumezu gawked as he eyed Reina's breasts.

"Huh?" Reina was confused by this. "Why are you looking at my midriff like that?"

"Will… Will you marry me?" Dokumezu slurred pervertedly. Reina's eyes turned white dotted while her friends gawked in surprise by this.

"W-Why would I marry an evil demon like yourself?!" Reina stuttered in disbelief and rage. With an angry yell, she slashed Dokumezu three times with her sword.

"Ugh! Dokumezu, you idiot!" Dokugozu moaned as he face palmed. "This is no time to be flirting with the enemy!" He charged towards Randy who got Aggron ready.

"Aggron! Use Earthquake!" Randy issued. Aggron said his name as he stomped on the ground and produced a mini-earthquake.

"You think an attack like that is gonna stop me?!" Dokugozu sneered as he leaped up above Aggron and punched him in the back, giving Aggron medium damage.

"Hey! That Pokemon is ours!" James growled as he used the Wily Machine to fire missiles at Aggron, giving him even more medium damage.

Meanwhile, Decimator Bot charged towards Char and threw punches at her, but she evaded them with ease and thrust her spear at Decimator Bot three times, giving it bigger damage. "Why you little!" Dr. Eggman snarled in fury as Decimator Bot slams its fists down on the ground, making a shockwave that made Char lose her balance. Decimator Bot charged towards Char, but X switched to the Nova Armor and grabbed her and get her to safety.

"You alright, Char?" X asked her as he helped her stand up.

"Yeah. Thanks, X-kun." Char smiled as she dusted herself and got ready. "We need to take care of those three before anyone is hurt."

"Got it." X nodded as he turned to see Decimator Bot charging towards him. "Rolling Shield!" X fired Armored Armadillo's attack on Decimator Bot, giving it large damage.

"Grrr! Decimator Bot! Don't lose to those fools!" Dr. Eggman ordered as Decimator Bot threw punch after punch at X, but he evaded them.

"Secret Ninja Art: Ice Fleet!" Yagyu leaps into the air and summons a squid, after making several hand signs. As she descends, the squid sends chucks of ice plummeting down on the Wily Machine, causing Team Rocket to scream in panic.

"Meowth, do something!" Jessie panicked as she dodged a ice shard.

"I'll focus on that Aggron!" Meowth gritted his teeth in anger as he fired missiles at Aggron who blocked some of them.

"Hayhhhhh!" Houki charged towards Saya and tried to slash her, but she blocked every slash with her katana.

"My, aren't you a feisty one? I wonder if men flirted with you?" Saya taunted as she kicked Houki in the stomach. Kan'u and Etsou charged towards Saya and clashed weapons with her, but like with Houki, she blocked their attacks with every ease. She eyed Etsou and smirked seductantly. "My, I like a guy with a tragic past. How about you ditch that black haired wannabe bandit killer and we'll paint the town red?"

"W-What?" Etosu gawked as a red aura appeared around Kan'u, indicating she is angry at what Saya said and for trying to flirt with Etsou.

"H-How dare you flirt with my friend and insulting me, you vile demon?!" Kan'u snapped in fury as she thrust her spear rapidly at Saya who evaded them with ease. Tatenashi was next as she flew towards Saya and tried to thrust her spear at her, but she grabbed the spear in a arm lock and slams her down into the ground.

"Now then, child…" Saya smirked darkly as she got her katana ready to strike Tatenashi down. "Time to meet the Grim Reaper." Just as she was about to strike Tatenashi down, Axl fired his Axl Pistols at Saya, hitting her arm and forcing her back. Axl got near Tatenashi and aims his Ray Gun at Saya.

"Lay one finger on Tatenashi, villain, and you'll have to answer to me!" Axl yelled as he fired his Ray Gun at Saya, shocking her.

"Oooh, that felt good." Saya chuckled calmly. MOMO was scared by this.

"W-Why is that woman feeling enjoyment from pain? S-She reminds me of Albedo…" She shivered in fear.

"Who's Albedo?" Zero asked her confusedly as he dodged a punch from Decimator Bot.

"I believe we'll talk about that after the battle." KOS-MOS stated as she used her R Blade to slash Decimator Bot.

Halfway through the fight, it was an all-out slugfest as the X-Squad were trying to fight back, Saya, her two henchmen, Eggman and his Decimator Bot and Team Rocket in the rebuild Wily Machine. During the struggle, both the Wily Machine and Dokugozu were fighting against Aggron, but the armored Pokemon was fighting back with everything he's got.

"I'll admit, you're strong for a creature I've never seen before." Dokugozu sneered "Not only you're immune to my poison attacks, but you seem to be holding your ground against me. How long has it been since I had a challenge like this?" Than he started to push Aggron back with all his strength. "But I've have yet shown my true power! Now it's time to meet your end!" He threw a powerful punch on Aggron's side and made him flinch, but he stood strong.

"Not a chance, freak show!" Jessie growled "We're not leaving until we get that Aggron! We'll taking that Aggron, it it's the last thing we do!" She turns to Meowth. "Meowth, put this hunk of junk into overdrive! We're not going to lose that Aggron to this muscle head!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Meowth nods as he pulled a lever. "We'll be taking that Aggron now, so out of our way, buster!" The Wily Machine started pushing Aggron and despite him holding his ground, he started to slide backwards because even he can't handle two opponents at once.

"Come no, Aggron!" Randy cheered "I know you can win! You'll beat that Ox guy and Team Rocket!" Hearing Randy's words, Aggron stomped his feet into the ground to stop them from pushing him back, but it wasn't enough. "Don't give up yet, Aggron! I know we'll win against them!"

"You're just wasting your breath, boy." Dokugozu taunted "No amount of words or encouraging can help you win. Allow me to show you!" He gave Aggron an even more powerful punch to the side and made him fall on his knee. "Now, time to finish you off!" He lifts his hand above him and an energy sphere appeared. "With one strike of my most powerful attack, your existence will come to an end!"

"No, I'm not going to let it end this way!" Randy shouted "I won't let you hurt my friend! We've been there for each other and we'll never give up! I know you can win! AGGRON!" With those words, Aggron found the strength he needed to stand back on his feet and pushed them back.

"What?! That's impossible!" Dokugozu gawked "There's no way mere words from a child can produced this much power!" Aggron used his tail to knock Dokugozu into the Willy Machine and canceled his attack.

"AGGRON!" Aggron shouted his name as the stone he's wearing on his head started glowing brightly and catches everyone's attention.

"X, what's going on with Aggron?" Char gasped in shock. "Why are those stones glowing? Does it have something to do with Randy's words to Aggron?"

"It could be." X answered her "I think those stones are responding to the bond they have for each other." Then he remembered the letter Randy got from his late father. "Of course, this must be the power that Marco mentioned in his letter. A power that's needed to help us win this war against Sigma. A power that can only be achieved by a powerful bond between both Trainer and Pokemon shared together."

"What's going on?" Randy gasped while looking at the stone in his ring. "Why's the stone glowing like this? Did I have something to do with it?" Out of nowhere, he hears a familiar voice from the ring.

"Son, can you read me?" Marco's voice asked "If you're getting this message, than that means it's finally happening."

"Dad, is that you?!" Randy gasped in shock "How can I hear your voice if you're not here?"

"It must be a recording he made." Houki answered him "He knew that something like this was going to happen, so he made this recording in case this happened."

"I'm sure that you noticed that the stone on your Pokemon and your ring are glowing." Marco's recording started to explain "Stay calm, it's perfectly normal. What you're seeing is something that only a Trainer and Pokemon can perform if they have a strong bond with each other. They call it Mega Evolution. Keep this in mind, it'll only work in battle so use it unless you need to. I know I haven't been the best father to you, but I hope this can make it up to you. I'll be with your mother now, so tell your sister that I'm sorry for leaving you two. Now touch the Keystone and shout out Mega Evolve!"

"Dad, I'll make sure sis gets your message." Randy nods and turns to Aggron. "Aggron, are you ready for this?" Aggron looked at him and nodded. "Okay, let's do it!" He touched the Keystone on his ring and held it above him. "Mega Evolve!" Six strands of light emerged from both Randy's stone and Aggron's stone until they've connected with each other. Then Aggron started glowing in a rainbow light and started to change shape. His appearance changed from his original self to a more bulkier self until the light finally subsided.

"AGGRON!" Aggron shouted his name in his new appearance as a rainbow colored double helix appeared.

"Awesome…" Randy gasped in awe, he sees X activating his limitless potential. He grinned to Aggron. "Alright, Aggron! Now use Zap Cannon on both the Decimator Bot and Team Rocket's machine!"

"W-What's going on?!" Jessie gasped in shock. "I thought Aggron was the final evolved form of Aron!"

"W-We don't know…" James gulped in fear. "But that twerp somehow managed to make Aggron evolved into a new form!" Aggron yelled his name as he fired a electric attack at both Decimator Bot and the Wily Machine, both exploded and sent Team Rocket flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

"N-No! Decimator Bot!" Dr. Eggman panicked as Mega Aggron stomp towards Dr. Eggman with a glare of heroic justice. "U-Uh… I'll be back with a new and powerful robot!" Dr. Eggman wailed as he flew away in his Eggmobile.

"Now that the peanut gallery is out of the way…" Saya smiled calmly but before she received a punch in the face forcing her to skiddle across the ground.

"Saya-sama!' Her two henchmen gasped as they charged towards X, but he used a blast to knock them towards their boss. The three of them stand up and saw the gang aiming their weapons at them.

"S-Saya-sama! What should we do? That blue boy is too strong!" Dokumezu panicked.

"Indeed. He may be stronger than those fools at Shinra." Dokugozu agrees. Saya was silent for a moment until she spoke out:

"Forget it. Let's head back to our world." That confused the gang as a portal appeared behind Saya and her group. She was about to step in until she turned to the gang with a calm smile and said "I'll spare your world for now, better pray that you'll get stronger if I somehow came back to your world." With that said, Saya stepped into the portal.

Dokugozu pointed his finger at X and his friends. "Just you wait! You'll regret crossing paths with the mighty Ouma organization!" He hastily stepped into the portal.

"Hey! Wait for me, guys!" Dokumezu wailed as he stepped into the portal and it closed after that.

"Whew, that was a tough one." Ling sighed as she fell down on her butt. Aggron returned to his normal form and Randy ran up to hug him.

"You were awesome, Aggron! Your Mega form helped save the day!" Randy cheered. Aggron said his name happily as he return the hug.

"But will Saya come back?" Nodoka asked timidly.

"I doubt it." X reassured her. "If she is like Demitri, then she won't attack our world again." Zero, Axl, the IS girls and Malcolm nodded in agreement while the others were confused on what X meant by that.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Thanksgiving at X-Estate: Bonding and Love While Dealing with Eggman and Team Rocket!**

**A/n: Next up is a Thanksgiving special with X and the gang celebrating Thanksgiving and there will be romance between some characters of Arc 10 and Egghead and Team Rocket will try to spoil their fun, so stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	231. Thanksgiving at X-Estate

**Chapter 231: Thanksgiving at X-Estate: Bonding and Love While Dealing with Eggman and Team Rocket!**

* * *

Five days has passed since X and the gang defeated Eggman and his Decimator Bot, Team Rocket in a newly rebuilt Wily Machine, the mysterious woman named Saya and her two henchmen, Dokugozu and Dokumezu. Everyone was relaxing in the living room after their battle against three groups at the same time.

"I'm so glad we've managed to survive those guys..." Makie sighed in relief while slumping on the couch. "For a minute there, I thought we were done for. But thanks to X and Aggron, we've managed to defeat them and no innocent people or Reploids got hurt."

"Not to mention how Aggron was able to transform into that awesome new form!" Haruna agrees with a grin "I can't believe your dad gave you and Alec those stones that lets Pokemon becomes a new version of themselves! What did he call it again? Mega something?

"Mega Evolution." Randy answered her.

"Right, that." Haruna smiled nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "So what's this Mega Evolution anyway? Where did it came from? And why did Aggron turned back to normal when the battle was over?"

"I'm not too sure where it came from." Randy answered her as he shrugged "But from what dad said in his recording, it's something that only a Trainer and their Pokemon can perform if they have a strong bond." He looks at the Keystone in his ring. "And from how both stones were reacting from my words to Aggron, our bond must've been strong enough for us to activate Mega Evolution and it helped us win against those guys along with X's limitless potential."

"That was some show you and Aggron did." Homura smiled as she pats Randy on the back. "I gotta admit, I was a little worried that something bad could've happen to you while you two were fight Team Rocket and that ox guy. But I'm glad that we made it out in one piece."

"You can say that again." Kat agrees while stretching her arms with a yawn "While we can handle both Egghead and those three morons with no trouble at all, that Saya person and her two goons were in a different league. They know how to fight and they were much tougher than everyone else we've fought up until now." She turns to face Randy. "But thanks to X and Randy, we've sent them packing." She and Homura both kissed Randy on his cheeks and he blushed brightly.

"I couldn't agree more." Char smiled as she kissed X on his cheek and he blushed. "I'm glad we don't have to deal with that Saya lady ever again. All she did was trying to flirt with our friends!"

"Tell me about it!" Laura agrees with a scowl "She tried to flirt with Gen when he asked who she was!"

"Not to mention she wanted Etsou to leave me and paint the city red!" Aisha agrees with an angry frown as flames appeared around her "She even had the gaul to insult me by calling my a wannabe bandit killer!" She turned around and started sulking. "I know I'm more known for my black hair, but everyone always think I'm not what they think I am…" Her friends sighed or face palmed while everyone were confused.

"Okay." Alec asked in confusion. "What's she rambling over there? How come she's sulking over there and twiddling her thumbs?"

"She kinda has a reputation in our world." Choun answered him with a annoyed sigh. "In our world, she's known as the Black Haired Bandit Hunter. She's taken out several bandits that crossed her path and she's gained a reputation because of it."

"Okay, so she's a well known bandit hunter." Asuna said in confusion before adding "But I don't see the big deal is about her sulking. How come she's sulking when she has a pretty good reputation for taking out bandits?"

"Because everyone also believes that she's a BEAUTIFUL Black Haired Bandit Hunter." Cho'un answered her while looking at Asuna with a annoyed expression.

"Huh?" Everyone asked with question marks above their heads.

"Yeah, that's the reasons she's sulking." Cho'un continued. "Because everyone always think the person that's been defeating bandits was a beautiful maiden and whenever someone asks her if she's that person, they just brush it off and she gets annoyed by it."

"Seriously? That's the reason why she's sulking in the corner?" Risty asked with a dull expression as the blue lines seen in anime appeared above her head. "I can't believe the people in your world! Just because she didn't meet their expectations, that doesn't mean they can just rub it in her face like that!"

"Whoa, calm down, Risty!" Malcolm reasoned with her "I know you're mad, but we can't let it get to us. Let's just leave as it is for now and we'll deal it with later."

"You're right, Malcolm." Risty agrees as she sighed "I just get so mad when people always believe what they want to believe. Only for them to be disappointed when they finally see her in person."

"Glad to see that you're calmed down." Malcolm smiled "Now let's figure out what can we do now." He turns to X and asked. "Hey X, what's today's date?"

"Let me check the calendar." X stands up and checks a futuristic calendar on the wall. "Looks like today's Thanksgiving. We can have a Thanksgiving dinner here today."

"I like that idea." Houki smiled as she recalled the good times of having Thanksgiving with her friends and family "It's been too long since we've last celebrated Thanksgiving before we went into suspended animation." The rest of the IS girls nodded in agreement.

"Not a bad idea." Matt agrees with a smile as well. "We can have a turkey and everything for the Thanksgiving dinner." He turns to Malcolm. "Hey Malcolm, it's been a long time since we had a Thanksgiving dinner together. Ever since your parents died, it hasn't been the same without you. Maybe now we can catch up on those times."

"That's a good idea, Matt." Malcolm agrees with a smile. "I've been wanting to spend Thanksgiving with you two again, but uncle wouldn't let that happen. But since he's no longer around, we'll finally have some fun times together again. Just like old times." The three Sohmas hugged each other.

"Back when Erika was still alive, she showed me everything about Thanksgiving." Gen smiled softly. "She told me that it's better to send it with friends and family that cares about you." He looks at everyone else and smiled. "I think I'm starting to get what she meant before, spending time with the people you care about does feel like Thanksgiving."

"Then count us in too!" Asuka beamed. "I've been wanting to celebrate Thanksgiving with my friends! We may be from different families, but we're almost like sisters after everything we've been through." The Hanzo girls and the two Hebijo girls nodded in agreement.

"Don't think you're leaving us out of the party!" Asuna grinned "Its times like these that makes me glad I'm with my friends of Class 2-A. We may be an odd bunch, but we're not to be taken lightly." The rest of Class 2-A and Negi nodded in agreement.

"I almost forgot what it's like celebrating Thanksgiving with my mom." Saito smiled as memories came flooding back to him about spending Thanksgiving with his mom. "Ever since I came to Louise's world, I've been wondering how my mom must be worried about me not being there for Thanksgiving dinners together." Everyone else were confused about what they were saying.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Eggman's island base**

* * *

Dr. Eggman was in his lab rebuilding Burnbot with some new modifications. He lifts his googles from his eyes and said with an evil grin. "Perfect, now Burnbot is ready for deployment. With these new modifications, I'll be able to finally defeat X and his friends and learn all his secrets!"

"But what about that creature who destroyed both Decimator Bot and that other robot?" Orbot worriedly asked "What's going to stop them from using that again?"

"Because I came up with a plan to prevent that!" Dr. Eggman answered him with a scowl. "Before I made my escape five days ago, I managed to snap a picture of this." He pressed a button on his keyboard and Randy's wrist ring appears on the computer screen. "That ring the kid's wearing is the source of how that creature transformed into this." He shows a recorded video of Aggron becoming Mega Aggron. "If we can steal that ring from the little snot, he won't be able to transform his pet into that again!"

"Yes, but there's one problem." Orbot interjected. "How on Earth are you going to find X and his friends and execute that plan? This world is much bigger than Bygone Island and finding X and his friends is like finding the needle in a haystack." Dr. Eggman grumbled to himself as he activated a map of Neo Tokyo and it showed X and his friends' heat signatures. "Or… using your technology works too." Orbot sighed.

"But today is Thanksgiving!" Cubot whined as he finished putting up the silverware and dishes on the table. "Shouldn't we be thankful for all the failures and machinery we were lucky to have?"

"I'll 'thanked' you in a minute!" Dr. Eggman threaten as he raised his fist angrily at Cubot.

* * *

**Later with Team Rocket**

* * *

"There's no way that could happen!" Jessie ranted in fury as she remember about what happened five days ago. "How could Aggron evolve even further than it already is?! That has to be some kind of fluke or a trick!"

"It has to be that stone the twerp had." James remembered. "That stone must be how Aggron became that new form of himself. If we can steal that stone, then we'll have the advantage against them!"

"And just how are we going to steal that stone?" Jessie asked with a glare "It's not like we can just waltzes right in. They'll know that it's us and we'll be getting out butts kicked again."

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Meowth beamed "I know how we can steal that stone from the twerp!"

"So what's the plan, Meowth?" Jessie asked while tapping her foot impatiently. "What can we do to make that twerp give up his ring?" Meowth started whispering his plan to Jessie and James to capture both his girlfriends, Homura and Kat, so they can make him give up the ring willingly.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone was getting everything ready for their Thanksgiving dinner. Martha was in the kitchen with Ling and X to make all the food for everyone including cooking the turkey. Everyone else was decorating the estate with autumn leaves, plastic vegetables in a basket, small figures of Pilgrims and Native Americans and even autumn scented candles on the table.

In another room, Homura was helping out by putting autumn leaves above the doorway and was standing on a ladder to help her reach the upper wall. When she shifted a little, the ladder wobbled and she almost lost her balance until Randy caught it and made stop moving.

"I gotcha, Homura." Randy called out to her. "I'll keep the ladder steady for you. That way, you'll have nothing to worry about falling."

"Thanks a lot, Randy." Homura smiled as she continued putting on the autumn leaves. "I guess even in the future, ladders are still wobbly. Good thing you came when you did, that could've been a nasty fall. Keep it steady for me, I'm almost done with these decorations."

"Leave it to me." Randy nods while holding the ladder. As Randy holds onto the ladder, he just realized that he's directly below Homrua and has a complete view of her panties under her skirt. "Ah man, I can totally see under her skirt! It's not that I'm not enjoying the view, but I was only trying to help her. I just hope she doesn't think of me as a pervert…" Even though Randy just became fourteen, he was also starting to find girls attractive and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Homura because of how attractive she is.

"Okay, there we go." Homura smiled as she placed the last leaf on. "These decorations are done, so let's move to the next one." As she starts climbing down the ladder, she lost her footing and started falling down towards Randy.

"I got you, Homura!" Randy gasped as he reached out to catch her and she landed right on top of him. "Ow, that hurts. Homura, are you still in one piece?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." Homura answered him with a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that, I just lost my balance and fell right on you."

"It's all right." Randy understands "I was only to help you and the force made me fall when I caught you." Suddenly both Randy and Homura realized the position they're in and started blushing brightly. Homura was lying over Randy while he's on his back and was looking at her chest over his. "Whoa… Homura… This is… uh… awkward."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Homura agreed with an embarrassed smile. "But I didn't think I'd land on you." Then she noticed something grabbing her chest. "Randy, is that you grabbing me?"

"Huh?" Randy looked at where his hands are and sees them groping Homura's chest when he tried to catch her. Both sat back up and blushed. "Ahh, I didn't mean to grab your chest! I was only trying to help! Don't hurt me!"

"N-No, it was my fault!" Homura stuttered "I wasn't watching my step and landed right on top of you. If you're sorry, then where does that leave me?" Then she muttered to herself. "Plus, I don't mind letting you grab them…"

"Huh, did you say something?" Randy asked her confusedly.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything!" Homura laughed nervously. "But there is something I do want to say. You remember when you saved me from Sigma's control and watched over me while I was unconscious?"

"Yeah, I remember." Randy nodded.

"I never had the chance to properly thank you." Homura bowed in gratitude. "It was thanks to you, I was able to see what I've been doing was wrong. I just hated my parents when they disowned me for killing an evil shinobi. I killed him in self-defense and they decided to throw me out! When I met Jugs for the first time on the boat in our world, I thought she was a spoiled kid and had no idea what it's like out in the real world."

"So that's why you had it out for Asuka." Randy said, beginning to understand. "Because she had a wonderful childhood with a family that loves and supports her while you had no one. Your parents abandoned you because you kill someone even though it was in self-defense."

"Yeah, that's the reason." Homura nods while she lowered her head "I'll never forgive my parents for abandoning me just because I was only trying to protect myself! I just hope that Sigma deals with them so I'll never see their faces ever again!"

"Homura, that's enough!" Randy slapped Homura on the cheek "I can understand that you hate your parents because they abandoned you, but hearing you say such a thing makes you no different than Sigma!"

"Randy…" Homura whispered while holding her cheek.

"For a long time, I've always hated my dad for leaving me and my sister when my mom died." Randy said as he lowered his head down a bit. "Ever since he left, I've wanted nothing to do with him because he just left. But when I found out that he did still cared about me, I started hating myself for all those years of saying terrible things to him." Then he hugged Homura. "So don't you dare say that you want Sigma to end your parents because I'm sure you'll just regret it later. I don't want you to be miserable your entire life."

Homura was silent for a minute until she hugs him back. "You're right, Randy. I didn't know what I was thinking. I was just so angry whenever I think about my parents. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"Just don't leave me!" Homura cried "I don't want to be alone again! I've been alone for too long and I want to save my friends from Sigma!"

"You don't have worry about anything, Homura." Randy smiled softly. "I'm not planning on leaving you or your friends under Sigma's control. I promise you that we'll save them, no matter what. I'm not going to abandon you. I'll be right by your side." Homura tightens her hug around him, like she doesn't want to let go.

* * *

**With Aisha and Etsou**

* * *

"So, have you calmed down, Aisha?" Etsou asked her as he sits next to her.

"Yeah, I'm much better now." Aisha answered him with a nod. "That was just embarrassing. Now everyone knows that I'm a bandit hunter that doesn't live up to anyone's expectations. Not that it hasn't been that way before in our world."

"That may be true, but I'm sure that no one here thinks that." Etsou reassured her. "They're not like everyone else back in our world. You've already showed them that you're still able to defeat bandits even with everyone in our world thinking you're not what they think. That's just them believing what they want to believe you are, not the person that you are. You remember what I said to you when we first met?"

"How could I not forget?" Aisha smiled "That was when you said that you didn't believe in rumors. You even said I was beautiful in my own right and you saw me as me, not as everyone thinks of me. I was happy that you think I was beautiful."

"Because you are beautiful in your own right." Etsou smiled. "Ever since we've been traveling together, I've been having these feelings for you, but I could never tell you about them because I was always the kind of person that's always awkward. Even when you were falling for that man who took Toka's name, I tried to warn you, but I guess I was just jealous of him always being so close to you."

"No, I was the idiot for believing in him instead of you." Aisha shook her head no. "I thought he was a man of justice and I was drifting away from the person who was always beside me. I was blinded by my feelings towards him that I thought you were warning me because you were jealous. But after seeing him for who he really is, I realized that I was a fool to believe him and I've should've listened to you. When we fought together to protect Touka Village, I've realized that my feelings where for you and not him. I can hope that you'll forgive me for not listening to you."

"I've already forgiven you when you came back to save everyone at the village." Etsou told her with a smile. "I was glad that you came back to save us when all those bandits we've defeated came back. I'm just happy you didn't end up going with him on that mission for Kashin."

"Believe me, so am I." Aisha agreed as she leans on his shoulder and held his hand in hers.

* * *

**With Alec and Ren**

* * *

Alec was in the living room, taking a break from putting up decorations for Thanksgiving. He was sitting on the couch with Noibat sleeping in his arms after feeding him. Ren walks into the room and sees him on the couch.

"Hey Ren, what's up." Alec greeted "You finished with putting up the decorations?"

"Yes, I am." Ren nods "I was checking to see if you have finished with the decorations. What about you? Have you finished on your side?"

"Not yet." Alec answered her "I'm just taking a break right now and I'll get back to it later. I decided to feed Noibat and now, he's asleep." He looks at Noibat sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"You do act like a mother to Noibat." Ren smiled slightly. "He really does trust you and you know how to keep him safe. It almost looks like you've done this before."

"That's because I've taken care of Sealo back when he was a Spheal." Alec smiled back. "I guess it's almost like I'm using what I learned while taking care of Sealo for Noibat."

"Alec, you remember the promise you made to me?" Ren asked him "You promised that you'll help me rescue all the dogs in my world until you find a way home."

"I remember that promise." Alec nods "That was when we first met and you helped me. If you haven't found me, I'm sure my mom would've been worried about me and wondering if I'll ever be home. Although, I'm sure she's still probably worried about me because I haven't called her."

"She's worried about you because she loves you." Ren smiled softly "I'm sure that once this is all over, you'll be able to see her again. If we can defeat Sigma, you'll see her again."

"You're right, Ren." Alec nods with determination. "If we don't stop Sigma, our worlds are done for and I won't see mom again. I'm not going to let him have his way with our worlds! If he wins, not only the people of my world are done for, I hate to see what he'll do the the Pokemon! He'll use them as nothing more than fighting tools and not as living beings!"

"Then you can count on me to have your back." Ren smiled again as she patted her chest. "You kept your promise to help me rescue all the dogs in my world, so I'll help you in anyway I can." She pulls Alec close to her and laid his head in-between her chest. "I'll make sure you'll meet with your mother again, that I promise you."

"Thank you, Ren." Alec smiled softly. "You're the best person I've me when I've arrived in your world. You were always there for me and you always feel so warm when we're close together like this."

* * *

**With Axl and Tatenashi**

* * *

"Hey Axl, what's up." Tatenashi greeted as she walked up to him. "You finished putting up the decorations?"

"Yep, just got done." Axl answered her with a grin. "I was just chilling here and waiting for everyone else to finish up. So how are you still hanging in there after what that Saya almost did to you?"

"Yep, still staying strong." Tatenashi answered him with a thumbs up. "Thanks for saving me though. I've would've been done for if you haven't swooped in."

"I wasn't going to let that woman attack my friend." Axl frowned as he clenched his fist. "I'm just glad I got to you before she did anything to you."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Tatenashi smiled softly before she asked something else. "So how are you holding up? I know it's been a while since you joined us after you ran away from Red Alert. Do you still miss Red even after his death?"

"Yeah, I still miss him…" Axl answered her as he lowered his head down a bit "He was like a father to me and I looked up to him. Aside from you guys, he was also my hero until everything changed for the worse… When Red met Sigma, I can still remember him turning my former teammates into Mavericks. I was glad that we've saved Tonion and Stonekong, but we had to fight the rest of them including Red…"

"Hey, I'm sure he's happy that you're with us." Tatenashi reassured him with a smile. "He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he wanted you to make everything right again. I know he's watching over you and happy that you're helping us stop Sigma before he hurts anyone else."

"Yeah, you're right." Axl cheered up "I need to make sure his sacrifice to keep me alive wasn't in vain! I'm not going to let anyone else, human or Reploid, be hurt by Sigma ever again!"

"That's the Axl we know and love!" Tatenashi grinned. "I'm sure Red will be happy to know that you're still fighting for everyone. He'll be proud of you, Axl."

"I have you and everyone to thank for you." Axl smiled as he gave her a thumbs up. "If I didn't runway from Red Alert and meet with you guys, I probably would've been under Sigma's control and he'll use me against you. I'm glad I met you and became a Maverick Hunter. And thanks for being worried about me when I took on Sigma last time." He hugged Tatenashi and she hugged him back.

* * *

Soon after, everything was all set. The food was on the table, the turkey was cooked to perfection, the decorations were set up and everything was ready. Everyone was proud of themselves for working together to make the Thanksgiving dinner happen and with no interruptions.

"Looks like everything's all setup." X smiled as he looked at the food on the table. "We've all worked hard, but we've managed to get everything ready just in time."

"You said it, X." Ling agrees "It was hard work, but we've made all this happened by working together as a team." She turns to everyone else. "Now that we're all here, let's get this Thanksgiving dinner started!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement as they started to sit around the table.

"So what do you do at this Thanksgiving dinner?" Montmoroncey asked confusedly "This looks more like a feast than I've ever seen."

"Well, it all started centuries ago in North America." Cecilia began "When the Pilgrims first came to North America to get away from all of their oppressors in Europe, they sailed all the way to North America to find and start their new lives there. When they've arrived on the North American shores, they were amazed at how everything was completely different from their homes. But because they were used to have everything given to them, they had no idea how to grow food for themselves and winter was coming. That's when the Native Americans came and helped them how to live off the land. They've even had a dinner like we're having now and since then, it's been a tradition to have a Thanksgiving dinner on the last Thursday of November. The main purpose of Thanksgiving is to spend time together with your friends and family as well as giving thanks for always being there for each other."

"Wow, that sounds like a fun time." Komei smiled. "This Thanksgiving must be a nice time for everyone to come together."

"Yeah, it sure is." Astrid agreed with a grin. "It's a time where everyone can come together and have some fun together. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Everyone nodded in agreement and were about to eat until they heard a familiar evil laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! I'm back!" Dr. Eggman chortled as he appeared on the balcony of the estate. "Well, looks like everyone's having a party and didn't invite me. I'm just hurt!"

"Oh great, it's Dr. Egghead again…" Randy moaned as he and the others got up from their seats and glared at Eggman. "Can't you see we're having a party here?! Can't you just annoy us tomorrow or something?"

"Not on your life, buster!" Dr. Eggman retorted "I'm not leaving until I defeat X and learn all his secrets! But that's not the only reason I'm here." He whistled for his robot. "Burnbot, get your tin can behind in here!" On command, Burnbot wheeled his way into X-Estate and stopped in from of Eggman.

"Seriously, this guy again?!" Kat groaned "Didn't we already reduced that hunk of junk into scrap metal? This day just can't possibly get any more worse than it already is!"

"Guess who?!" Three familiar voice called out.

"You and your big mouth, Kat." Astrid groaned as well as she face palmed..

"Tell me about it." Kat agreed.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear!"

"Brining chaos at a break neck paste…"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place…"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth's da name."

"Putting all the do-gooders in their place…."

"Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobuffet!"

"Mine! Mine!"

"Hey you Three Stodges! I was here first!" Dr. Eggman snapped.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me you're here because you know about our plan?!" Meowth snarled.

"What plan?" Dr. Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"Our plan is to kidnap the twerp's two girlfriends and force him to give us that stone and ring that allowed Aggron to evolve even further." James explained before he covered his mouth.

"Oh way to spill the beans, James!" Jessie growled as she clenched her fists in anger.

"They don't mean me and Kat, right?" Homura frowned as she and Kat got ready.

"You three are idiots! If you try to use my ring on a different Pokemon, it won't work!" Randy yelled as he got out Salamance's Pokeball and called him out. "You four aren't going to ruin our Thanksgiving dinner!"

"What's Thanksgiving?" Meowth blinked.

"Who cares?! Serviper, come out and use Poison Tail!" Jessie called out Serviper.

"Serviper!" Serviper said his name as his tail glowed purple and lunged at Kat who leaped above him and slams her foot down on him, making Serviper said his name in pain. Kat then kicked Serviper towards Team Rocket.

"Ahh!" Jessie gawked. "My Serviper! Why you big bonzaga twerpette! Yanmega! Use Sonic Boom!" Jessie got out Yanmega and he fired a Sonic Boom at Homura, but Salamace got in the way and blocked the attack.

"Thanks. Salamance." Homura grinned as she dashed towards Burnbot on the balcony, but Burnbot fired flamethrower attacks at her, forcing her to evade them. "Whoa!" She gawked.

"Oh X! I took your friends' advice." Dr. Eggman taunted. "Burnbot can burn things. Now use the flamethrowers again, Burnbot!" Burnbot fired his flamethrower attack again, but then X got in front of it and got ready.

"Bubble Splash!" X fired Bubble Crab's attack at the flames, extinguishing them.

"W-What?! How did you do that?!" Dr. Eggman snarled in fury as he slams his fists down on his Eggmobile's control panel in anger.

"Sorry Egghead! We're not gonna tell you! Thermal Ray!" Shion used one of her most powerful techs to damage Burnbot even further.

"Hyouretsuzan!" Zero leaped up above Burnbot who tried to swipe him away with his claws, but Zero easily evaded them and brought his icy saber down on him, freezing the robot. Ku got near the frozen Burnbot and punched him really hard, causing the robot to shatter into many pieces.

"No! Burnbot! Even with the adjustments I gave him, he still lost!" Dr. Eggman panicked as Axl aims his Axl Pistols at Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman sweated nervously and he stuttered "Uh… Happy Thanksgiving!" Dr. Eggman flew away in his Eggmobile.

"Cacena! I choose you!" James called out Cacena who once again latched onto James. "Ow! Not me! Them! Go and attack them!"

"You got a lot of nerve for trying to ruin our Thanksgiving like that!" Asuka frowned as she readies her swords but Geoffrey stopped her. "Huh? Geoffrey, what's wrong?"

"Miss Asuka. It is time I help keep our Thanksgiving on track." Geoffrey said with determination. He nods to Martha who nods back as she threw him his sword. Malcolm then realized that his friends are about to see his two servants' legendary skills before they serve the Sohma family in action.

"An old man like you is gonna fight us?" Meowth sneered as he and his cohorts got ready. "Don't make me laugh!"

"This old man still has some fight in him." Geoffrey said bravely as he unsheathed his katana and did a powerful wind attack that caught Team Rocket by surprise and blew them high into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in a twinkle of a star once again.

"Wow! Mister Geoffrey, that was amazing!" Nowa squealed with delight. "Not even Teacher is that fast!"

"Yeah, way to go." Alleyne nods in agreement.

"I gotta admit Geoffrey that was amazing." Houki smiled as she placed her hand on her hips. "Was it during your youthful days if you don't mind asking?"

Geoffrey chuckled heartly. "Yes. But it is best saved for another time. Only Master Malcolm and his late parents know about my past, I will tell you when the time is right. Now shall we resume our Thanksgiving dinner?" He smiled heartedly.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as they sat down at the table and eat some food and turkey.

Looks like Thanksgiving is saved, but Baltan has one last monster to fight our heroes…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: The Last Monster! Wrath of Tyrant!**

**A/n: Next up, Baltan sends the last and most powerful monster in his arsenal, Tyrant to attack Earth and our heroes must defeat it while Eggman and the Lightning Bolts humorously failed to control Tyrant, so stay tuned for more Mega updates. See you next time!**


	232. Wrath of Tyrant!

**Chapter 232: The Last Monster! Wrath of Tyrant!**

* * *

The next day, everyone was cleaning up all the leftover food from the Thanksgiving dinner yesterday. Everyone also took down all the decorations and puts them back in their boxes for next year. Half an hour later, everything was back to the way it was and everyone was satisfied with themselves.

"There, everything's put away and back in place." X smiled as he admires the handiwork he and his friends did. "Even though Eggman and Team Rocket almost ruined everything, we've still managed to enjoy our dinner and had a great time."

"You can say that again, X." Asuna agrees with a smile. "Good thing we've managed to send those four nimrods packing before things got out of control."

"Not to mention seeing Geoffrey just send those three flying out of the park!" Yuna also agreed excitedly "I can't believe that you were able to beat them so easily!"

Geoffrey chucked heartily and smiled. "I'm grateful to hear you say that, Miss Yuna. I couldn't just sit around let those miscreants ruin everything for everyone. So I've decided to teach them a painful lesson."

"And we're glad you did." Houki smiled back "I'm still amaze at how you can pull off an attack like that. Even I can't learn that move."

"The same for me." Setsuna agrees "Even with my Pactio powers I've got from Negi, that seemed far more advance than what I know. Not even my instructors can even perform what you demonstrated yesterday."

"Well, this old dog still has some new tricks." Geoffrey smiled. "But believe me when I say, it's much more difficult than you know. It took me years just to prefect it. And years longer to use it in combat. But enough about me, what say you all rest up for next mission? You may never know when Sigma might send another of his Maverick Generals our way."

"You have a point, Geoffrey." X agreed with a nod. "We don't know when Sigma might strike next. We'll have to be on our guard if he sends his forces after us." Everyone nodded in agreement as they spread out in the estate to be ready in case Sigma or his forces does show up.

"You sure know what to say in these kinds of situations." Martha smiled softly. "It's no wonder you've gotten a lot of respect from not just your fellow soldiers, but everyone as well. You know how to use your wise words for the kids."

"Well, when you're as old as I am, you learn many things throughout your life." Geoffrey nods "Even the things you wish can be avoided. But I suppose that's just wishful thinking." He turns to Martha and asked. "By the way, how long has it been since you and Signas were together? I know it's been awhile since you two seen each other, but I'm sure he's worried about you."

"I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other, but I can handle myself, Geoffrey…" Martha lowered her head down a bit despondently. "It sounds selfish, I know, but it's my fault that we're not seeing each other. I was stupid to not see what was really going on behind the closed doors and I had no choice but to sever my connection with him…" She begins to walk away. "It's also my fault that I never told him how I really feel."

"You always were the stubborn one, Martha." Geoffrey smiled softly. "I know it's been tough for the both of you, but I'm sure you'll patch things up with each other. I just hope it's sooner than later."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"Baltan, report." Sigma began "What's the status on your next monster? Have you finally finished with it?"

"He's finally finished, Sigma." Baltan answered him "With all the data we've acquired from all our previous encounters with the Ultras, I've managed to create our most powerful monster yet, Tyrant!" On the computer screen, Tyrant was floating in the asteroid belt and pulsing with life. "I've used all the data from all the monsters that were defeated by the other Ultras over the years. With your command, I'll send him to Earth and destroy the Hunters."

"Hold on there, Baltan." Empera stopped him "Before we send him to Earth, we should test him out first. We need to make sure Tyrant's doesn't have any flaws on him."

"I have to agree, Baltan." Sigma nods in agreement. "If we sent him when he's just completed, I'm sure he'll be destroyed in no time."

"You're right." Baltan bows. "We'll have to make sure he doesn't have any flaws." He types on his keypad and showed a world with a castle. "This is called Gainos. This world is also the same world where those two who worked for the Swamp Witch lived here. It's also where the Queen's Blade tournament is held. Should I send Tyrant here to test him?"

"Proceed, Baltan." Sigma grinned evilly "It's high time those fools see their world fumble before their very eyes."

"By your command, Sigma." Baltan bowed and turns to Tyrant. "Now Tyrant, awaken!" On command, Tyrant's eyes shot open and he stood up and roared. "Tyrant, you're heading for Gainos. We need to test you until you're ready to take on X and his friends." Tyrant roared in response as a portal appeared in front of him. "Now, enter this portal and you'll be transported to that world." Tyrant nodded and flies into the portal.

* * *

In the world of Gainos, everyone was living the peaceful life. In the capital, there was a tournament going on called the Queen's Blade tournament where the winner of the tournament become the queen of the capital. Everything was peaceful and the people had nothing to worry about. But little did they know, this day was the day when the capital falls and the Queen's Blade tournament would end permanently…

In the skies of Gainos, a portal opens up as Tyrant exits the portal and flies down towards the capital. As soon he lands, the people started screaming and running for their lives as he started to destroy the city. He opened his mouth and unleashed flames on the city as explosions erupted from buildings. He launched a freezing gas from the gorge on his torso and froze all the people trying to run from him. His tail knocked over more buildings as he sets his sights on an estate not too far from his location, He jumps back into the air and started flying towards his target.

* * *

**At the Vance Estate**

* * *

"Count Vance, we have to evacuate!" A female servant pleaded as she sees the other servants fleeing for their lives "If you don't escape now, that monster will come here and destroy you!"

"I'm not leaving my estate!" Count Vance snarled as he readies his lance. "I'll never let this monster destroy my estate while I'm still breathing!" He looks outside his window as Tyrant flies towards his estate. "That's right, come closer, monster! I'll make you regret the day you ever challenged my rule!" He heads outside with his lance at the ready just as Tyrant lands in front of the Vance Estate. As Tyrant looks down at his feet, Count Vance was ready to fight him with his troops also ready to attack, but Tyrant just laughs at them. "So you think I can't win against you, huh? Well, prepare to eat your words! Fire, catapults!" On command, Count Vance's troops launched flaming boulders at Tyrant, only for them to clink off his body and he was unimpressed. Tyrant decided to retaliate by breathing fire at them and keeps it up until everything was burned into a crisp.

"Tyrant, that's enough." Baltan's voice said evilly. "The testing is over. Come back to this world and be on standby, you'll be heading for Earth later." Tyrant roared in response as the portal back to the MegaMan X dimension appeared and he entered it, leaving the Vance Estate and the capital in a sea of fire.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X dimension**

* * *

"Tyrant as returned, Sigma." Baltan proudly proclaimed. "The test was successful and there are no flaws on him."

"Perfect, that's what I want to hear." Sigma snickered darkly "Leave him on standby for now. We'll send him to Earth when the time is right."

"Of course, Sigma." Baltan bowed "I'll keep an eye on X and in friends in case there are any activity on Earth. If I see them active, I'll send Tyrant immediately."

* * *

**Back on Earth at Eggman's island lair**

* * *

"There, everything's ready now." Dr. Eggman said while wiping off sweat "With these new upgrades to Mega, I'll finally defeat X and learn all his secrets!"

"You're really outdone yourself this time, boss." Orbot praised "With all these new upgrades, Mega will surely defeat X and his friends!"

"That he will, Orbot." Dr. Eggman grinned evilly "Now, let's head out and find them! We'll be making our way to Neo Tokyo now!" Both Orbot and Cubot saluted. "Just you wait, X. I'll find a way to defeat you and learn all about your secrets!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hunter Base**

* * *

"Looks like everything's peaceful now." Alia smiled a little while looking at the computer screen "We've haven't heard of Sigma's forces or anyone else for that matter. Why do I get the feeling that's never the case?"

"Because it never is, Alia." Signas answered her with a frown. "Every time we think it's peaceful, there's always a chance that someone'll come in and start causing trouble. It's already bad enough with just Sigma or any other villain from the other worlds, but now there's monsters, an evil scientist, a society of wannabe villains, aliens and from what X and the others heard, a mysterious Reploids that wants to use Sigma's powers should he fall for the final time. We'll have to being our A-game if we're going to win in this war."

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted.

"By the way, what's Douglas' progress?" Signas asked "He said that he's making some modifications to the jets for Houki and her friends. I wonder what he's got planned?"

"Let's check on him and find out." Pallette suggested as she opened a channel. "Hey Douglas, can you read us? I hope we're not interrupting you or anything."

"Ah, Commander Signas, Alia, Layer and Pallette. Glad you called." Douglas smiled. "I was just about to contact you, but it seems you beat me to it. And no, you weren't interrupting me. I've just finished with the modifications for Houki and her friends' jets."

"So what was the reason for you to make the upgrade, Douglas?" Signas asked him "Why were you making upgrades to their jets? Plus, you did take your sweet time even making them. Any reason for working all that time?"

"You guys remember when the monsters first attacked back in the last war, right?" Douglas asked and they nodded. "Ever since the first attack, I've working on the jets here to now handle monsters. While I'm sure we're now on the last monster, it's better late than never. We all know how a monsters skin is incredibly tough and almost looks like we're fighting against a living mountain. So I've decided to upgrade the planes' weapons, so that they can not only pierce through the tough skin, but also make a weak point for the Ultras to finish off the monster as well."

"I see, Douglas." Signas smiled with a nod. "You've certainly been a busy bee. With your modifications to their jets, I'm sure we'll be ready for whatever comes our way." Right on cue, the alarm starts blaring and everyone tensed. "Looks like it couldn't come at a better time. Alia, what's the emergency?"

"It's Eggman, sir!" Alia answered him as she brought up Eggman's location. "He's on his way to Neo Tokyo with his robot!"

"That's not all, Commander." Layer reported as she also brought up another map on the screen. "I'm getting some activity from the Lighting Bolts! They seem to be heading to the same location as Eggman. For what those guys have planned, I can tell you it's not good."

"What about Sigma?" Signas asked them. "Any activity from them?"

"I've got a strange single from the asteroid belt." Pallette answered him "I don't know if it's another monster or not. But if it is, this one might be even more powerful than all the other monsters."

"That's all I need to know." Signas nods as he turns to Alia. "Alia, contact the X-Squad! Tell them that Eggman and the Lighting Bolts are looking for trouble. Layer, you and Pallette keep an eye on the signal! If it is another monster, then they're in for the fight of their lives. Douglas, make sure the jets are on ready! Something tells me we're going to need them sooner than we think."

"Yes, sir!" The four saluted to Signas.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Houki was sparring with Setsuna because they wanted Geoffrey to teach them everything he knows and he accepted. They were on the balcony and were about to fight while Geoffrey watches them.

"Begin!" Geoffrey announced as both girls lunged towards each other with their katanas in hand. They jumped into the air and slashed at the same time until they've landed and started clashing with each other. Houki tried to slash at Setsuna's right side, but she blocked the attack and kicked Houki back. Houki recovered from the kick and retaliated by slashing at Setsuna five times. Setsuna regained her balance and charged towards Houki until they've entered a power struggle with each other. The power struggle lasted for a minute until Houki's com link rings and Geoffrey heard it. "Enough!" Both girls stopped and looked at Geoffrey. "That's enough for now. Miss Houki, your com link is ringing. I'm certain it's something important."

"Right, thanks for the heads up." Houki acknowledges as she answered her com link. "This is Houki. What's the situation, Alia?"

"We've got some information that both the Lighting Bolts and Eggman are heading to your location." Alia answered her "But that's not all, we've also got a strange signal out in space located in the asteroid field. We believe it's another monster and I'm sure he'll be heading for Earth."

"Thanks for the info, Alia." Houki said in gratitude. "We'll let the others know." She cuts the channel as both her and Setsuna entered X-Estate and told X what Alia told her.

* * *

**Back with Baltan, Empera and Sigma**

* * *

"Hmm, looks like X and his friends are heading out." Baltan reported as he brought up the map and saw X and the gang ready to take on the bad guys. "I see they're going to fight a bunch of wannabes." He turns to Sigma and Empera. "It seems X and his friends are on the move. Should I send Tyrant down there now?"

"Proceed, Baltan." Sigma answered him with a dark smile. "Time to see what they'll do when they see Tyrant!"

"By your command, Sigma." Baltan bowed "Tyrant, it's time. Head for Earth and destroy X and his friends once and for all!" Tyrant roared in response and flew towards Earth.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"Houki, are you sure this is where Alia told you that both Eggman and the Lighting Dolts would show up?" Axl asked her as he readies his Axl Pistols.

"I'm sure of it, Axl. This is where she said they'll be." Houki answered him with a frown as she got her katanas ready. "I'm positive they'll show themselves in this location. But that's not what I'm worried about…"

"What do you mean, Houki-san?" Nodaka asked her timidly.

"What I mean is this, Nodaka." Houki begins to answer her "From what Alia said about this monster, I can't help but feel that this monster might be much more powerful than all the other monsters."

"You have nothing to worry about, Houki." Malcolm reassured her with a smile. "I'm sure we can handle this monster. We wouldn't have made it this far if we haven't worked together. So while the rest of you deal with Egghead and the Lighting Dolts, we'll handle the monster if he should show up." Both Gen and Matt nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Malcolm." Houki agrees, smiling as well. "I was letting my worries get the better of me. I need to stay focused on the situation right now and that's dealing with Eggman and the Lighting Bolts. Once we've deal with them, it's back to Sigma again." Right on cue, everyone heard the sound of Eggman's laugh heading for them.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Looks like I'm just in time for the party!" Dr. Eggman chortled.

"Surprise surprise. Look who decided to show his mug." Homura smirked as she crossed her arms. "It's Dr. Egghead. No wonder I can smell rotten eggs from a mile away." Everyone chuckled at her joke.

"Nice one, Homura." Both Randy and Kat grinned as the three high-fived each other.

"For the last time, my name is Dr. Eggman!" Dr. Eggman growled "You just keep doing to make fun of me on purpose!"

"Keep doing what, Egghead?" Homura taunted.

"That's it! I've had it with all your taunting!" Dr. Eggman shouted "I'm not leaving until I defeat all of you and learn all of X's secrets! Mega, destroy these fools!" On command, Mega rolled into the scene as the heroes got into battle stance.

"This robot again, huh?" Kat asked with a smirk. "I guess we're going to have to send this one back to scrapyards!" Before the heroes could attack, they've heard guns cocking behind them. Everyone turned around to see the Lighting Bolts pointing their guns at them.

"Not so fast, Eggman!" Willy shouted "We're not going to let you get X before us! We're going to capture X and make him our evil combat robot!"

"Great, these losers now." Astrid groaned "Just when I thought things couldn't get more annoying."

"It seems we have no other choice." X told everyone "We'll have to defeat both Eggman and the Lighting Bolts before anyone in the area gets hurt!" Everyone nodded in agreement and like before, just as everyone was about to fight, Alia calls them.

"Guys, I'm getting that signal again!" Alia reported. "It's entering the atmosphere and heading towards your location now!" Everyone looked up into the sky to see a massive figure flying through the clouds and heading for Neo Tokyo. The figure straighten himself and landed on a building, crushing it. The figure revealed itself to be a new monster, it was Tyrant as he roared.

"Wha-What is that thing?!" Dr. Eggman gawked "And where did it come from?!" Just then, everyone heard a familiar iconic laugh as Baltan teleported into the scene.

"Well well, this is an interesting development." Baltan snickered darkly. "I never thought of seeing everyone in one place. Who would've guessed that I've not only catch the Maverick Hunters, but some annoyances at the same time? Lady Luck must be smiling on me."

"Hey, who are you calling an annoyance, freak show?!" Dave shouted as an anger vein appeared on his forehead as he pointed his finger at Baltan. "What makes you think that you can just stick your nose or whatever you've got into our business?!"

"Says the intern who doesn't know how to be a proper villain." Baltan retorted "You think it's all fun and games, but it's much more than that. You need to make sure how your plans should work and-" He stopped himself and realized that he was giving advice. "What am I saying?! I need to get my head back in the game! You know what, just forget what I was about to say!"

"So it was you, Baltan..." X glared "Only you would send a monster to come after us. I suppose you had a hand or claw in this monster, haven't you?"

"You guessed right, X." Baltan answered him with a dark snicker. "After all the monsters you and your friends destroyed or brought to your side, I can tell you that this monster won't go down that easily! I give you our newest monster, Tyrant!" Tyrant roared after Baltan introduced him. "I can tell you that creating this one was no easy task. I had to make sure everything was working properly until he can finally destroy you and your friends." He looks directly at Reina's group and chuckled darkly. "So to make sure he's working right, I sent him to your world and make sure he's working just right." Reina and her friends all gasped in shock.

"You! What did you do to our world?!" Reina growled as she pointed her sword at Baltan. "You sent your monster to our world just to test that your monster was working properly?! You monster!"

"Please, it's not your world had anything favorable about it." Baltan retorted "Need I remind you how many times your world got away with everything and no one bats an eye?" He looks at Nowa and Alleyna. "Should I remind how the elves sent your student to be killed in the tournament or the prejudice conflict between both humans and elves?" Alleyne and Nowa lowered their heads despondently as Baltan's words hold some truth to them. He looks at Nanael. "Or how you wanted to create a male harem and banish all women?" Nanael clenched her teeth and clenched her fists angrily as a tear fell down her cheek. He looks at Echidna. "Or how you wanted to just prove you're the strongest fighter?" Echidna was silent as she glared at Baltan. And finally, he looks at the Vance sisters. "Or how your father was nothing more but a selfish man that only wants control? If that makes me a monster, where does that leave your father, hmm?"

"What… did you do to Father?!" Claudette snarled in fury as she readies her sword.

"Let's just say, his rule ended up in smoke." Baltan snickered darkly.

"N-No…" Elina stammered as she started to cry with Reina comforting her while she glared at Baltan with anger.

"That may be true about our world, but it's still our home!" Irma shouted as she readies her sword and dagger. "I know we may have had some difficulties towards each other, but after being with X and his friends, most of us realized that we were in the wrong. Now we're helping them save all the other worlds from Sigma's clutches!" She draws her dagger and points it at Baltan. "And I'll start with you, vile alien!" She charges towards Baltan, but he teleports out of the way at the last second. "Hey, get back here, you coward!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head just yet." Baltan's voice taunted "The time will come when we should fight, but not right now. For right now, we'll be watching you make your way to our lair and believe me, we've got a big surprise for you. Tyrant, destroy these fools and bring their precious city to the ground!" Tyrant roared in response as he starts his rampage through Neo Tokyo.

"If that alien got to Hachiel and the other angels, I'll…" Nanael snarled in fury and a bit of sorrow.

"Miss Nanael! Please calm down!" Melpha pleaded. "I'm sure your fellow angels and the Chief Angel are okay. Right now, we need to deal with Baltan's monster."

"Y-You're right. We need to get our head back into the game." Nanael started to cheer up a little.

"Yeah. Nanael is right. We have to avenge the people of Reina's world and her father." Malcolm nodded as he turned to Gen and Matt who nodded. Malcolm got the Spark Lens and yelled out "TIGA!"

"LEO!"

"MAX!" All three humans turned into Tiga, Leo and Max, surprising some of the new otherworlders so far and Dr. Eggman and the Lightning Bolts.

Dr. Eggman stuttered in fear before regaining his composure and shouted out "I still can defeat you with the Mega!" However, Max stepped on Mega, crushing it to pieces. Dr. Eggman looked at the Mega's remains and sweat drops. "Look! It's some famous celebrity!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed as he flew away in his Eggmobile.

"Uh… Run!" Dave panicked as the Lightning Bolts escaped with their tails between their legs. Gomora and Red King appeared and joined the Ultras in fighting this powerful adversary.

Suddenly, Cecilia's comlink ringed and she answered it. "Yes?"

"Cecilia, I want you and your six friends back at Hunter Base. We have something that can help you deal with this monster and help the Ultras." Signas issued.

"Understood." Cecilia nods as she cuts the channel. She turns to her six friends and said "Commander Signas wants us back at Hunter Base so he can give us something."

"I wonder what is it he's giving us?" Ling pondered.

"We'll soon find out." Char told her before turning to X and the others. "X, watch the battle. We'll meet up with you later." X nodded as all seven IS girls warped back to Hunter Base.

"I hope Tiga and the other Ultras can defeat this monster and avenge the people of Grainos…" Nowa whispered softly as the remaining members of X-Squad watched the battle about to begin.

* * *

Tiga started the battle off by firing a beam attack, but Tyrant's powerful armor deflected it. When Red King sees parts of Tyrant, he noticed a part that belongs to his race and feels it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and fired boulders at Tyrant, but Tyrant fired a stream of flames from his mouth which hit the boulders, knocking the Ultras and their monster allies back. Tyrant then fired a freezing gas that froze Leo's feet for awhile. 'No good! He froze my feet for awhile!' Gen gawked.

'Then we have to come up with something before our time is up!' Matt urged as Max charged towards Tyrant and tried to punch him, but Tyrant counterattacked by punching him, forcing him back. Tyrant then used his mace arm to hit Gomora who tried to attack him, forcing him back. Max tried to land a punch on Tyrant again, but Tyrant used his mace arm as a grappling hook to ensnare Max. Max struggled to break free, but Tyrant laughed darkly as he lifted him up and flung him into the ground. Max lifted himself up and glared at Tyrant. Tiga raised his hand to stop Max and nods to him, saying he will take him on. Max nods in response as Tiga switched to Power Form. He charged towards Tyrant, but Tyrant used his tail to hit Tiga for bigger damage, causing him to stumble for a bit. Tyrant then used his nose as a hammer to hit Tiga in the head, knocking him to the ground. Only 1 minute and 50 seconds left.

Tiga struggled to get up, but Tyrant stomps his feet down on his chest, he repeatly stomps on Tiga. This doesn't look good. 'Malcolm!' Matt gasped in shock as he struggled to move, but needs some time to recover. Tyrant laughed evilly as he got ready to finish off Tiga, but suddenly his back was hit by a powerful missile causing him to roar in pain. Growling angrily, he turns to see seven different color jets flying towards him, it was the IS girls' jets, modified by Douglas to help battle monsters like Tyrant!

"Woo hoo! Douglas really outdid himself this time!" Ling grinned as she fired armor piercing shots at Tyrant's pentagon shaped gouge on his chest.

"Yeah. Douglas must have predicted that the Ultras will need our help in dealing with monsters like Tyrant, so he upgraded our jets to combat them." Laura nodded as Tyrant fired flames at her, but she swiftly evaded them in her jet.

"The Ultras, Gomora and Red King need our help!" Char yelled as she drop bombs on Tyrant, giving him medium damage.

"Matt! You got to help Malcolm!" Kanzashi called out to him. Max heard her voice and got back up and looks at the gouge on Tyrant's chest, it must be his weakspot.

"Malcolm…" Cecilia set her jet on auto pilot and closed her eyes. 'I know you can hear me… Please! Save Neo Tokyo and avenge Reina and her friends' people!'

Suddenly, Tiga's timer light glowed gold, Tyrant was caught by surprise by this as Tiga pushed him off and got back on his feet. He launched a thirty punch combo at Tyrant's gouge, giving him maximum damage. Tyrant roared in pain as he tried to use his mace arm on him, but Tiga got out of the way and got ready for his finisher.

Max then calls forth the Max Galaxy and he stood by Tiga. "Zepplion Ray!" Tiga yelled as he launched the attack.

"Galaxy Cannon!" Max yelled as he launched his attack at Tyrant's gouge, combined with the Zeppelion Ray. The attacks hti Tyrant's gouge, causing the monster to roar in agony as bursts of light burst out of his body and he exploded. X and the gang cheered, the IS girls in their jets also as Leo got his feet freed and all three Ultras struck a pose and Gomora and Red King roared in victory as Tiga, Max and Leo returned to human forms and Gomora and Red King returned underground incase they are needed again.

* * *

**Back at Sigma's lair**

* * *

"Nooooooooooooo!" Baltan screamed out in disbelief. "They defeated our last monster! And it was supposed to be the most powerful of them all!" He slams his pincers down on the control panel in anger.

"This is unfortunate…" Alien Empera muttered in disapproval at X and the gang's victory over Tyrant. "Now we need to deal with them at some point."

"Indeed. Alien Empera. Those Hunters have made us really, really angry." Sigma growled angrily as he clenched his fists in fury.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

* * *

The IS girls landed their jets near the park and ran up to the others with Cecilia and Renfa hugging Malcolm, Laura hugging Gen and Kanzashi hugging Matt. The gang looked at the skies with smiles, knowing they have won this battle and defeated or recruited all the monsters Sigma and the Aliens have thrown at them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Queen of Grainos: Fight to Free Her from the Fallen Angel, X!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes face Aldra who has turned some innocent citizens including Team Rocket to stone and X and Reina must face her and the fallen angel possessing her to save her from a life of evil! And what's this? At the end, Aldra falls for our blue hero? Find out on the next chapter!**


	233. The Queen of Grainos

**Chapter 233: The Queen of Grainos: Fight to Free Her from the Fallen Angel, X!**

* * *

The next day after defeating Baltan's new monster, Tyrant, and avenging the people of Reina's world, everyone decided to rest up incase Sigma's forces were to strike again. Before returning to X-Estate, everyone was at Hunter Base for an audience for Signas and to return the jets to Douglas incase they're ever needed again.

"A job well done, Hunters." Signas congratulated "That's the last of Baltan's monsters and I'm glad to see that the upgrades were successful against Tyrant. Now with all the monsters defeated or recruited, that just leaves the final Maverick General under their command."

"Thank you, Commander." X saluted "It was thanks to Malcolm, Gen, Matt, Gomora and Red King who were the heroes yesterday." He turns to Reina and her friends who were sad about their world. "But there were also some losses in their world... Many people from their world were all eradicated and Reina's family was destroyed by Tyrant just to test him."

"We know, X. And we're sorry to hear that." Signas nods and turns to Reina's group. "We'll pay our respects to all the lives that were lost from Tyrant's attack. We'll make sure the victims are given a proper send off to the afterlife. But we can't ignore about how some of your people caused prejudice between both sides and how your father was nothing but a human Maverick. Those actions are crimes in of itself and we can't look past that."

"We thank you for your kindness, Commander." Reina bowed slightly in gratitude. "I know how our people were acting towards each other and how our father was, Baltan's words did have some truth about our father. If we did see Baltan as a monster, that would also make our father as a monster as well for how he treated our mother." Signas walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"That may be true, but know this." Signas said "I'm sure you, your sisters and your friends will bring your world back on its feet. You can end all the conflict between everyone. Sometimes, it takes one person or a small group of people to change the outlook of an entire nation. I'm sure this is what your mother wanted from the very beginning."

"You're right, Commander." Reina smiled slightly. "I'm sure this is what mother wanted also. She wanted to be an adventurer and to help those in need. She never got that chance because of father, but that's not going to stop us from fulfilling her wish."

"Glad to see you've cheered up." Signas smiled. "But for right now, I suggest that all of you should return to X-Estate and take the day off. You all deserved it. We'll let you know if there are any disturbances anywhere."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted to him and started to leave Hunter Base.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone." Both Geoffrey and Martha greeted "We trust that everything was successful so far?"

"You're both right." X answered them with a grin. "Now that all the monsters are defeated or recruited, we'll have a straight shot towards Sigma once we know the location of the final Maverick General and defeat Baltan." He turns to Reina and her group. "But there were some lives lost from Tyrant's attack in their world and their people were all eradicated… Not only that, but Reina and her sisters' father was recently deceased despite the fact he was nothing more than a human Maverick."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Reina…" Geoffrey said in sympathy. "While I'm sadden about the eradicating of your people in your world, but you father is the most despicable man who cared about no one but himself."

"I know what our father did was unforgivable, but I'm sure we can rebuild our home." Reina smiled slightly. "Our people may have been ignorant about what could happen to them and I guess this was a wake up call. Once we've stop Sigma from conquering the omniverse, we'll bring our world back on its feet and end the conflict between the humans and the elves."

"I'm sure you and your friends will find a way to rebuild your again." Martha smiled "But now, I'm sure that everyone's hungry." She heard stomachs growling from half of the group. "I rest my case. Let's head for the dining room and have some lunch. I know it'll cheer you and your friends back up, Reina." Everyone nodded in agreement and followed her to the dining table.

Meanwhile in the streets of Neo Tokyo, all the humans and Reploids were enjoying their daily lives now that no more monsters are attacking their home. Two in particular, however, are acting as the city's guardians if anyone dares to invade the city. However, today might be where things takes a turn for the worse. Standing on a building was a lone figure who appeared to be female about the age of twelve. She looked down from the building with a cold, emotionless glare at an abandoned warehouse where Team Rocket was hiding out. She leaps from the building and heads for Team Rocket.

* * *

**Inside the warehouse**

* * *

"Okay, you two. Class is now session." Jessie began as grumpier as usual. "Now, can either of you tell me why we keep losing to those twerps?" Both Meowth and James raised their hands until she calls James. "James?"

"Because those twerps always find a way to win in every situation much like the twerps we know." James answered her timidly.

"That's correct, James." Jessie nods "And why do they keep on winning against us even though we had the upper hand?" Both James and Meowth raised their hands again and she calls Meowth this time. "Meowth?"

"Because they always seem to have pure dumb luck." Meowth answered her "Every time we think that we've got them in the corner, they just pull a victory under their hat and we end getting blasted off again."

"Correct again, Meowth." Jessie nods "So now, we need to come up with a new plan to steal their Pokemon and humiliate them as well!" She takes out a blueprint of their next plan. "Now I've came up with this plan for us to finally-" She stopped herself when they heard the sound of a window breaking. "What the?! Who's there?!" Out of the shadows, the same female from before, not that they knew, walks towards them with an emotionless glare at them.

"Hey, where did you come from, twerpette?!" Meowth demanded "You with that blue twerp and his twerp friends?" The female said nothing as she continued towards them.

"The silent treatment, huh?" Jessie asked with a growl. "Well, if you don't answer us. We're going to have to teach you a lesson!" She takes our Seviper's Pokeball and was about to send out Seviper, but the female stops in her tracks as she held up her gondolier paddle and slammed the paddle onto the floor. The moment that happened, Team Rocket started to turn to stone as they screamed in terror until they were frozen solid. The female walks towards the Team Rocket statues and took them with her. She exited the warehouse and surprised the humans and Reploids walking around the warehouse. She used the same power on the innocent humans and Reploids and turned them into stone like Team Rocket.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hunter Base**

* * *

The alarm was going off around the base as Signas and the three navigators tensed. "Alia, what's going on?! What's causing the alarm go off like?"

"We've got a disturbance going on in downtown Neo Tokyo!" Alia answered him as she brings up a data report. "There are reports of most of the citizens being turned into stone! There are also some sightings of a twelve year old female turning everyone into stone!"

"Wait, she's turning them into stone?!" Pallette gasped in shock "How and why is she doing this to everyone?!"

"We can worry about that later, Pallette!" Signas answered her while frowning. "Right now, we need to focus on the situation! Layer, contact the X-Squad! Tell them that their vacation as to be cut short! Alia and Pallette, keep searching for the culprit and find out where she's hiding! We need to save those civilians!"

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone was having fun during their day off while X was with Reina and Irma until he gets a call on his wrist computer and he answered it. "Yes, this is X. What seems to be the emergency, Commander?"

"X, I'm afraid you're going to have to cut your day off short." Signas answered him grimly. "We've got reports of someone turning several innocent civilians into stone. The culprit is believed to be female with a red headband that looks like cat ears, a white apron tied around the middle with a red ribbon, her left arm has a golden full-length armguard while her right arm has a red sleeve, she also wears white thigh high boots with red diamond designs and seems to be wielding a boat paddle." Irma gasped as she recognized the description of the culprit just before Alia explained how she turning them into stone. "I take it you know her, Irma?"

"That's right, Commander." Irma answered her sadly "That's Aldra, a half demon who's also the child of the pope and the granddaughter of the Demon King of the Netherworld. She's also one of the few fighters that has won the Queen's Blade tournament, twice in fact. And she was the Queen of the capital both times. She's also looking for her younger sister who she was separated from when she was younger. So she joined the tournament to find her."

"Wow, I kinda feel bad for her…" Alia said sadly "Having to join this tournament just to find her sister, she must've been worried sick about her. But right now, I need to focus on the situation. She's turning everyone into stone by using her right eye to look at them and they get caught in amber!"

"We've also found her location." Signas stepped in "She's hiding out in an abandoned nightclub in Sector 9. You three need to head down there and stop before she turns anymore victims into her amber collection!"

"Yes, sir!" X, Reina and Irma saluted.

"Also, keep this a secret to everyone else." Signas advised. "We don't want them to become stone as well. Keep them at home and they won't be turned to stone."

"We won't tell them, Commander." X nods. "We'll keep them home here and they won't be Aldra's victims. We'll be heading for the nightclub and stopping her from turning anyone else into stone." He cuts the channel and looked at Reina and Irma who nodded and he nodded back. They entered the elevator and left X-Estate for their mission.

* * *

**Later in Sector 9 of Neo Tokyo**

* * *

X, Reina and Irma arrived at the entrance of the old nightclub. X turns to his friends and said. "This is the nightclub that Signas and Alia said she's hiding… I'm sure she's waiting for us in there and probably has a trap waiting for us, so we need to be ready for whatever she might throw at us." Both Reina and Irma nodded in agreement and entered the nightclub.

Once the trio entered the nightclub, they gasped in shock to see several humans and Reploids all trapped in amber. While making their way through the frozen civilians, they gasped in shock to see a familiar idiot trio also trapped in amber.

"Wait, what's Team Rocket doing here?!" X gasped in shock. "Were they also some of the victims as well?!" Then they heard a voice speaking to them while also hearing footsteps.

"That's right, those three were my first victims in this world…" The voice answered him "These three fools thought I was with you and your friends. So I've decided to silence them for their rudeness. Not long after, I've decided to do the same to everyone else in the area." The trio turned around to see the same female from before, not that they knew, and matched with Signas' description.

"So it was you after all, Alrda…" Irma glared "Only you would do something like this… Turning innocent people into amber statues. Now you're doing the same to Reploids! You've gotten too far this time!"

"We'll see about that, Irma!" Aldra shouted "Once I defeat you, Reina and your blue friend, I'll be adding you three to my collection!" She and the heroes got into battle stance. "Irma…" Aldra glared at her former trusted servant. "Why are you siding with the heir of Vance and some blue armored one? Have you forgotten your mission to exterminate opponents to my rule during the Queen's Blade?"

"That changed…" Irma glared at Aldra. "At first, I was following your orders until I met Reina's new friends. They told me that they're friends with another assassin from another world. So I decided to abandon my fellow Assassins of the Fang to follow the same path X's Assassin friend took."

"Is that so?" Aldra glared at Irma with a cold expression. "I raised you. I took you in. I asked Echidna to train you when she was still the head of the Assassins of the Fang. But now you have abandoned your country and your Queen? Then you will be turned to stone when I'm through with your friends." Aldra got her gondilaia ready.

"X, Reina…" Irma whispered to them "You two need to save Aldra and stop her from turning more innocent civilians into stone. If you can defeat the demon controlling her, she'll be back to her normal self. Remember, avoid looking into her right eye, that's the source of the demon's power."

"Leave it to us, Irma!" X nods with determination. "We'll save her from that demon inside her!" He turns to face Reina who nodded and he nodded back. "Okay, let's do it!"

"Very well then…" Aldra leaped up and slams her paddle down on X and Reina. "Prepare to be forever encased in amber!" She missed and Reina charged towards Aldra and clashed weapons with her for about 4 minutes until Aldra got the upper hand and bashed Reina in the torso four times before delivering a kick to her stomach, knocking her back a little.

"Shoot! It is just as the rumors say…" Reina growled as she got her sword ready. "Queen Aldra is the strongest in my world. I got to step up my game a bit and avoid looking into her right eye!" Reina charged towards Aldra who held her boat paddle up defensively and blocked every attack Reina threw at her, but Reina noticed X charging up his X-Buster. Reina smirked, confusing Aldra as Reina back flipped out of the way as X fired his charged shot at Aldra, damaging her for big damage. Aldra screamed out in pain a little before she glared at X and charged towards him.

X switched to the Gaea Armor and he fired a Gaea-Buster charged shot at Aldra who batted it away with her boat paddle, but that was X's plan all along as Reina charged in and slashed Aldra three times with her sword. "You miserable little…!" Aldra snarled in fury as she got out her blade and clashed with Reina for about 2 minutes until Reina got the upper hand and slashed Aldra five times with her sword. Aldra winced as she held her minor wound. "You gotten stronger when we first met not in battle, Vance…" Aldra complimented coldly.

"I have been training while I was in this world, Aldra. X helped me out and in return, I helped him deal with his mortal enemy." Reina smiled heroically as she got into a defensive stance.

"Then you will be the first to be turned to stone when I'm done with you! Minions, attack!" Aldra summoned bat like creatures and flung them at X and Reina.

"And here I was expecting the ones from the Despicable Me series." X muttered as he fired another charged shot at the minions, destroying them. Aldra gritted her teeth angrily.

"Impossible… No mortal man could have that god like power…" Aldra growled in fury. "Then I'll just have to kill you before you can unleashed your full power!" Aldra charged towards X who switched to the Blade Armor and used his X-Saber to blocked Aldra's blade. "W-What trickery is this?!" Aldra gasped in alarm.

"I am a Reploid. And not just any Reploid, the first one ever made in 20XX and the omniverse's only hope for survival!" X yelled as he slashed Aldra three times with the X-Saber, it didn't seriously hurt her, it just gave her some medium damage. "Boomerang Cutter!" X fired Boomer Kuwager's weapon at Aldra, giving her even more damage. Aldra snarled as she charged towards X again, but X yelled out "Double Cyclone!" X fired Storm Owl's attack on Aldra, giving her even bigger damage. X then got close to Aldra and yelled out "Wing Spiral!" He used the Skiver's attack on her, knocking her to the ground and forcing her on her knees.

Once the battle was at a standstill, Aldra was on her knees and panting heavily. X Reina and Irma walked towards her with their weapons drawn and making sure she won't try anything on them.

"Okay, Aldra. We've beaten you and you're in no condition to fight anymore." X frowned. "Now surrender yourself and turn everyone you've trapped in amber back to normal." Aldra said nothing as her eyes were being covered by her hair.

"Aldra, you can't just encase everyone in amber because of your sister..." Reina said sternly and out of pity. "I know you feel lonely without her, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you like this, a monster that turns everyone into amber statues." Aldra said nothing again while still on her knees and clutching her fists on the floor.

"Aldra, this isn't what the Queen of our country should act." Irma scolded as she placed her hand on her hip. "I know it's hard for you to worry about your sister, but she doesn't want her big sister becoming a monster. You can't keep being like this or your sister won't be happy." This time, they heard a voice, but it wasn't Aldra's voice.

"No, not yet…" The voice chuckled darkly. "It's not over yet. I'm not going to let you foolish mortals win!" Aldra was covered in a dark aura as a shadow figure emerged from Aldra's shadow.

"Wha-What's going on?!" Reina gasped in shock "Whose voice was that?! That wasn't Aldra's voice!"

"Look at her shadow!" X shouted as he pointed at the shadowy figure. "It's moving on its own! …Wait a minute, that's not her shadow!" He aims his X-Buster at the shadow. "Okay, who are you? And what have you done to Aldra?!"

"My name is Delmore and I haven't done anything to her." Delmore answered him as he bowed sinisterly. "She made this pact with me so that she'll find the person she wishes to me. She did this of her own free will and I've just gave her what she wanted, the power to stomp anyone that dares gets in her way!" The aura around Aldra started growing bigger. "Looks like it's time for me to take over. Know that you may have defeated her, but you won't fair against me! I'm one of the key demons of the Netherworld!" Aldra was later enveloped in the dark aura and was being possessed by Delmore. A minute later, the dark aura vanished and Aldra was in a different outfit than the one before. She wore a pitch-black dress that showed her leg and cleavage while hugging her figure, her golden armguard was turned into a black color, she wore a batlike cape on her back and her hair was tied in a braided ponytail while becoming jet-black in color.

"Now then… Let's finish this!" Aldra/Delmore yelled manically as she got her sword ready.

"Delmore…" X growled in fury as he clenched his fists and glowed a blue aura, meaning he has activated his limitless potential and he switched to the Ultimate Armor and got his X-Saber drawn. "I will defeat you and save Aldra!" He and D Aldra charged towards each other and clashed a dance of blades until X got the upper hand and slashed D Aldra three times with his X-Saber.

"Clever…" D Aldra sneered as she readies one of her techniques. "But I am better and won't lose to some mortal!" She lashed energy slashes at X, but X emitted a barrier that dispelled them. "W-What in the world?! This mortal…" D Aldra gawked in shock as X charged towards D Aldra and slashed her five times with his X-Saber, giving her big damage. "There is no way a mortal like this blue one could have god like strength!" She shouted in disbelief as she slashed X three times, but X recovered and slashed D Aldra ten times. D Aldra summoned dark tendrils and flung them at X, yelling out "Die, blue one!" X used the Ultimate Armor's flight powers to swiftly evade them. He got out his Ultimate Buster and fired two charged shots at D Aldra, giving her bigger damage.

"Triad Thunder!" X yelled as he launched Volt Catfish's attack on D Aldra, shocking her for bigger damage. D Aldra growled angrily as she launched fire arrows at X, but he evaded them like always. "Magma Blade!" X got out his X-Saber again and it became burning red hot and he slashed D Aldra two times with it. D Aldra tried to slash X again, but he blocked it with his X-Saber.

"Take this, mortal!" D Aldra growled in fury as she summoned icicles at X, but he dodge rolled out of the way and X fired two more charged shots at D Aldra, giving her bigger damage. "You have gotten on my nerves, mortal! Prepare to-?!" D Aldra was about to use her finisher until X glowed a gold aura. With an angry yell, X charged towards D Aldra and slashed her twenty times, the last one got Delmore out of her body.

"T-This can't be…!" Delmore gasped in shock and fear as X warped in front of him.

"Delmore! Time to pay the Pied Piper for your crimes!" X slashed Delmore ten times with the tenth slash being the finishing blow.

"This mortal…" Delmore gagged as light started to erupt from his body. 'He… He is truly is a god in disguise…. ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Delmore screamed as he exploded in a burst of light and that was the last X, Reina and Irma heard of him. Aldra groaned in pain as she slipped into unconsciousness and started to age into a beautiful woman, X warped in front of her and caught her. Aldra's clothes returned to normal except for her helmet that covers her right eye, but since Delmore is no more, she cannot turn people to stone anymore.

* * *

After the final blow was done, Aldra was knocked out while Delmore was vanquished. Reina and Irma ran up to X while he was holding the unconscious Aldra in his arms. Meanwhile, all of Aldra's victims around them were returning to normal, including Team Rocket.

"Whoa, that was weird..." Meowth stammered as he shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "Why are we doing in this place? And what just happened?"

"I don't know what happened." James answered him confusedly. "Last thing I remembered was that pointy eyed twerpette until she lifted her eyepatch and everything just went black."

"Now where is that pointy eyed twerpette?" Jessie growled in anger. "When I find her, I'll make her regret the day she's ever mess with me!"

"Ahem." X cleared his throat at them "What was it you were going to do with her?" Irma and Reina had their weapons out and were ready to attack them.

"Uh, never mind what I said!" Jessie stammered as she, James and Meowth took a step back. "We'll be leaving now! But we'll be back to steal your Pokemon, twerps!" The three got back on their feet and where ready to run.

"Exit, stage right!" The three screamed. "Team Rocket's scurrying off again!"

"I'm sure those three will be back." Irma frowned as she sheathed her weapon. "What she said didn't sound like an empty threat. We'll be facing those three again sooner or later." Both X and Reina nodded in agreement until they heard Aldra moaning and starting to wake up in X's arms.

"Hey, she's waking up!" X calls out to them and they ran up to him as Aldra started opening her eyes.

"Ow… My head." Aldra groaned while holding her head. "Where am I? And what happened?" She looked around her new surroundings until she sees Reina and Irma. "Reina? Irma? What are you two doing here? And did I do all this?"

"I'm afraid so, Aldra." Reina answered her with a soft frown. "You've been turning all of the humans and Reploids into amber statues. Luckily, X was able to defeat that demon, Delmore, who was controlling you."

"Who's X?" Aldra asked confusedly until she noticed she was in someone's arms. She looked up until she saw someone smiling down at her and she blushed brightly.

"I'm X." X answered her "I'm the one that helped set you free from Delmore. So how are you feeling now?" Aldra jumped out if his arms and hugged him tightly, catching the trio off guard.

"I am now, thanks to you, my valiant prince!" Aldra squealed. "I'm grateful to you for saving me from Delmore!"

"I'm glad that you're back to normal..." X muttered "Now can you please let go of me?"

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

"Okay, now let's start this from the beginning on everything here." X began. "My name is MegaMan X, but you can just call me X. From what Irma said, you were the winner of the Queen's Blade tournament twice." Aldra nodded. "Now then, on to the real subject. You've been turning several people and Reploids including Team Rocket into amber statues. According to what Delmore said, you made a pact with him to find your sister, right?" Aldra nodded again. "And when you were defeated, Delmore took over and turned you into a more powerful version of yourself. So I took on Delmore and knocked him out of your body and left him wide open for me to finish him off, freeing you from his control."

"So that what's been happening to me…" Aldra muttered as she lowered her down despondently. "Delmore never wanted to help me find my sister, but use me has a host. He only wanted me to help him cause pain and suffering, although I did made a pact with him to help me find my sister. So in the end, everything that happened here and our world was all my fault."

"I'm sure you didn't want to hurt anyone, Aldra." Reina reassured her as she placed her hand on Aldra's shoulder. "You wanted to find your sister, but Delmore wanted you for something else. But he's gone now and you're now free to do whatever you want."

"Yeah, you're right." Aldra cheered up "I wasn't myself when I made that pact with Delmore. Now that he's gone, my pact with him is no more and I'm free."

"But what about the people and Reploids?" X asked "They're all still trapped in amber. How are we going to free them?"

"You don't have anything to worry about, X." Aldra answered him with a smile. "Delmore was the reason I turned everyone into amber statues. Whit him gone, the spell's now broken and everyone should be free by now. Which also means, I won't be needing this anymore." She takes off her eyepatch and throws it away. When she opens her right eye, it was back to normal.

"Alright. Tonight's been a crazy night. Let's head back home." Reina smiled. X turned to Aldra with a smile.

"Hey Aldra? Do you want to live with us until you and Reina and her friends find a way back to your world?"

"Yes." Aldra closed her eyes and smiled.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Wrath of Jedah Dohma! The Second Out of Place Darkstalker!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes face Jedah Dohma from Darkstalkers, Dr. Eggman, The Lightning Bolts and Team Rocket, so you don't want to miss this action packed new chapter. See you there.**


	234. Wrath of Jedah Dohma!

**Chapter 234: Wrath of Jedah Dohma! The Second Out of Place Darkstalker!**

* * *

After freeing Aldra from Delmore's control and recruiting her, the four friends returned to X-Estate and meet up with everyone else. Once they've got off the elevator, Luxray was waiting for them in the foyer with Noibat riding on his head. X, Reina and Irma smiled and petted them while Aldra was amazed by them.

"We're back, guys." X smiled "I'm sorry we had to leave in secret, but we didn't want any of you to be in danger. Go tell the others that we're back home." Both Luxray and Noibat nodded as they left to let everyone know that X, Reina and Irma are home with a new friend.

"Wow, I've never seen creatures before." Aldra gasped in awe. "That one with the black fur looks like a lion while the little one looks like a bat. Do those two belong to you, X?"

"Not exactly, Aldra." X answered her with a chuckle. "The one with the black fur is Luxray and he belongs to one of our friends, Randy. As for the little guy, his name is Noibat and he belongs to Alec. He was hatched from an egg and Alec was the first one he saw, making him the mother. They're called Pokemon."

"Pokemon?" Aldra asked again "What are Pokemon?"

"They're creatures from the same world that Randy and Alec are from." X answered her "Both Alec and Randy are called Pokemon Trainers because they catch and train Pokemon to battle other Trainers. As well as being friends, partners and family. You can find them everywhere in their world. They're roaming the land, soaring in the skies and swimming in the oceans."

"Wow, that's just amazing!" Aldra gasped in awe "So these friends of yours train these Pokemon to battle with others like them and be friends with them?"

"That's right, Aldra." X smiled "But if you want to know more about Pokemon, you're gonna need to ask them. Speaking of which, let's go met with the others. I'm sure they'll be wondering what happened to us." Both Reina and Irma nodded in agreement and followed him to the living room.

* * *

**In the living room**

* * *

"X, where did you, Reina and Irma just disappear on us like that?" Houki asked them with a sigh of relief. "When we heard from Luxray and Noibat that you guys are back, we were wondering where did you guys went. We thought you went out shopping or something, but you took a long time coming back." She looks behind them and sees Aldra. "And who's that with you guys?"

"Sorry about that, Houki." X apologized. "We had to leave on a mission, but Signas told us not to tell any of you. He didn't want everyone to become amber statues." Everyone looked at him confused. "I'll get to that later, but first, we want you to meet our newest member. This is Aldra, she's the two time winner of the Queen's Blade tournament and the Queen of their world both times." Everyone gasped in shock. "Yeah, I'm sure you guys would be surprised about that."

"But why did you guys just left?" Alec asked "Was there a reason not to tell us what was going on?"

"I was getting to that part." X answered him with a nervous chuckle. "You see, the reason why we never told was because Aldra was incasing several people and Reploids in amber." Everyone gasped in shock again. "Now before anyone gets the wrong idea, yes, she's the one we had to stop, but that's no longer the case. You see, it was a demon named Delmore that was using her as a host to cause trouble and turning everyone into amber statues. After we defeated Aldra, Delmore decided to take matters into his own hands, so to speak, and tries to fight us himself. When he was finally defeated, the pact Aldra made with him is gone and everyone she'd trapped in amber were freed."

"Wait, did you say Delmore?!" Nanael gasped in shock.

"You know him, Miss Nanael?" Melpha turned to her friend with a confused stare.

"I think so… The Chief Angel mentioned him once, but I don't have enough info about him. All I know that he was a fallen angel, exiled from heaven because he did something stupid and evil. But I'm glad X destroyed him so he wouldn't cause any trouble in this world." Nanael explained.

"That's good to hear." Ling smiled softly. "So that's the reason you guys left without telling us. You didn't want us to fall victim to this Delmore guy and be part of his collection of amber statues. I guess Signas made the right choice." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

After dinner, everyone was getting ready for bed do that they can be ready for whatever comes their way. While still getting ready for bed, Mana was heading for the kitchen for a glass of warm milk until she saw Asuna also in the kitchen eating a banana. Both girls saw each other and smiled.

"Hey, Mana. What's up?" Asuna greeted "I was just here in the kitchen getting a snack before heading for bed. Did everyone else already gone to sleep?"

"Most of them did." Mana answered her "Some of them are still getting ready for bed while the rest of them already went to sleep. I just came in here to get a glass of warm milk."

"That's good to know." Asuna smiled. "We're going to need all our strength for whatever comes our way tomorrow." Mana nodded in agreement. "Hey, Mana. Can I tell you something between us?"

"Sure, Asuna." Mana answered her while raising an eyebrow. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say. So what's on your mind?"

"You remember when Negi first came to our school and became our teacher and replacing Takahata as our teacher?" Asuna asked her.

"How could I not forget?" Mana chuckled "You've been wanting him gone because you wanted Takahata as our teacher again." Asuna chuckled nervously and sweat dropped. "But while I was just as surprised as everyone, I didn't mind having Negi as our teacher. So any reason why you're telling me this?"

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I kinda have feeling for Negi." Asuna answered her while blushing.

"Wait, you having feelings for Negi?" Mana asked in surprise "I can understand Ayaka, Nodaka, Yue and a few other of our friends having feelings for him, but you of all people? I always thought you had feelings to Takahata."

"Believe me, so did I." Asuna agreed "I've wanted that kid gone because I wanted Takahata to be our teacher again, but I guess that all changed when he started living with me and Konaka. During our adventures in our world, I realized that I wasn't really the best friend he had because I would always accuse him of something he didn't do or something that was beyond his control. But after all we've been through, my feelings for Takahata was replaced with my feelings for Negi. I kinda sound like Nodaka, don't I?"

"Maybe just a little." Mana smiled "But still, I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm sure Negi's glad to have you has his first partner out of all of us. He said so himself."

"Wait, he actually that?" Asuna asked her with a gasp of surprise. "When did he say that to you?"

"He didn't say that to me, per se." Mana answered her "He was talking with Takahata during lunch back in our world. I was doing an errand for Dean Konoe when I went to the cafeteria to a bite to eat. While I was there, I saw him talking with Professor Takahata and was talking about all of us as his partners, but mostly you. Against my better judgement, I've decided to eavesdrop on them."

"So what did they say?" Asuna asked nervously. "What was it that Negi said to Takahata?"

"Mostly praise about you, Asuna." Mana answered her "He said that while he can count on every single one of us as his partners, he trusts you the most to have his back. He also knows that you two did had a bad start before, he was glad to have met you and became his first partner. He wouldn't have any other partner much like you, Asuna."

"Wow, he actuality said all those things about me?" Asuna asked in awe and Mana nodded. "I'm glad to hear that from him and I'm also glad to have met him despite how I wanted him gone. Just make sure you don't tell anyone about my feelings for Negi. If any of them heard this, I won't hear the end of it from Ayaka."

"My lips are sealed." Mana smiled as she pretended to zip her mouth. "I know that we haven't been interacting with each other, but you're still my friend, Asuna. If there's anything you want to get off your chest, just let me know."

"Thanks a lot, Mana." Asuna smiled softly. "I'm glad to this talk with you. Let's head for bed now, I'm sure everyone's probably wondering where we are." Mana nodded in agreement and headed for their room with their classmates.

* * *

**With Char and Aldra**

* * *

"Since that you're from the same world as Reina and her friends, you can sleep with them." Char smiled. "Martha's already made your bed ready and you'll be sleeping next to Irma."

"Thank you, Char." Aldra bowed in gratitude. "I can definitely get used to this room, but your world might take some getting used to."

"I'm sure you'll get use to our world in no time." Char reassured her "It might take awhile for that, but that won't be a problem later. on."

"By the way, Char, I want to ask you something." Aldra begins to ask her "What's your relationship with X? I've noticed that both you and him were all lovey dovey towards each other during dinner. Any reason for that?" Char blushed at the question.

"I suppose I could tell you from the beginning." Char answered her "You see, me and my friends are not from this timezone, but further back in time. We came from the year 2042, where we used this exoskeletonlike armor called the IS that was created by Houki's older sister, Tabane. There was an incident with one of our enemies, Phantom Task, because they wanted to use a virus to take over Japan. When they've unleashed the virus, everything backfired and about 10% of Japan was wiped out except for us. Because of our rare Type S blood, we were immune to the virus, but we ended up in a coma and so, our scientists had to put us in suspended animation in hoping that the medicine in the future would be able to cure us and they were right, but it's also when we met X for the first time. When he and Dr. Cain's group found us in the ruins of our old school, they took us to the hospital and cured us from our coma. When we woke up, we saw X watching over us and we thought he was one of our enemies from Phantom Task. He told us that we were no longer in our time, but his time in the future and we didn't believe him. When we escaped from the hospital, X was able to track us to the one place we all knew, Ichika Orimura's old house in Old Tokyo. When we got to his house, we discovered that it was in ruins and both him or his sister were nowhere to be found. We later discovered that they died from the virus and Ichika died a hero for saving Japan from Phantom Task. We were devastated when we found out what happened to Ichika, but we also realized that X was telling us the truth the entire time and we didn't believe him. After we found out what happened after we went into suspended animation, we also discovered that everyone we knew were also gone and we had no one to turn to. So X took it upon himself to watch over us and show us how to live in our new lives here in the future. I guess you can say that we own X for everything he's done for us despite thinking he was working for our enemies."

"Wow, that's just sad…" Aldra lowered her head despondently. "I'm sorry to hear what you and your friends went through after going into suspended animation just to make sure you're all cured in the future."

"It's all right, Aldra." Char smiled softly. "While everyone we once knew is gone, we still have each other and made new friends during our time here in the future."

"What about this Ichika person?" Aldra asked "What he someone that you and your friends were in love with?" Char blushed at the question, but Aldra got the general idea and decided to continue on. "So what happened after X decided to take you and your friends in?"

"We got to know him better." Char answered her with a smile before her smile turned into a frown. "It wasn't until we went to dinner where we've encountered our first Maverick. I'm sure you're wondering what a Maverick is, right?" Aldra nodded. "Well, a Maverick are Reploids that turned against the humans either by their own choice or being infected by a virus. Anyway, X was able to stop the Reploid before he could hurt anyone else or himself. When we got back home to X-Estate, we watched a news broadcast that showed several other cases of Reploids going Maverick and attacking humans and that's when the government started calling these rouge Reploids Mavericks. It was also around that time when Dr. Cain decided to create an organization dedicated to stop the Mavericks and preserve peace to the world called the Maverick Hunters. Dr. Cain even created Sigma as the leader of the Hunters and he was immune to the virus that was spreading. When both Sigma and Ling were sent to an abandon lab where they've found the source of the virus and Sigma went inside the lab to find out who or what's spreading the virus. Sigma later found out it was Zero who was spreading the virus and had no choice but to fight him, but Sigma was overpowered by Zero. Ling decided to head inside the lab and help Sigma, but when she got inside and saw the fight, she was traumatized at what she saw Zero about to kill Sigma. When Zero was holding his head in pain, this gave Sigma the chance to knock him out and sent him to Hunter Base to be examined. After Zero was cured from the virus, we said that we'd be his first friends and he's been a great friend and ally to us, but Ling was still afraid of him.

"What about that Sigma guy?" Aldra asked "What happened to him after his fight with Zero?"

"You remember when I said that Zero was the one spreading the virus?" Char asked back and Aldra nodded. "Well. Sigma was infected by the virus after his fight with Zero and left Hunter Base. He later meets up with Vile, another Hunter, and asked him to join his cause to make a Reploid paradise and wipe out all the humans and Vile agreed to his cause. When we've retuned home, we saw a news broadcast about an attack on Africa that not only destroyed the city, but also killed several humans and Reploids as well. We later discovered that Sigma was behind the attack and he has declared war on the humans for enslaving Reploids and made himself the new ruler of the omniverse. Because of what we just saw, X pleaded to Dr. Cain to let him join the Maverick Hunters to stop Sigma's insane plans. He also asked us to help him and we accepted because he helped us when we needed it and now we're helping him in this war against Sigma. Ever since we've joined the Maverick Hunters, we've been fighting against Sigma for nine wars now and this could be the final time we can finally end his plans to conquer the omniverse once and for all."

"Wait, nine wars?!" Aldra gasped in shock "You've been fighting Sigma for nine wars now?!" Char nodded. "No wonder I felt a radiant light from him. He's like a god has blessed him with powers that'll shine light on darkness and show the way for everyone! I can't wait to have him as my King and we'll rule to a new age."

"Now wait just a minute there!" Char glared at her. "I know he saved you from that demon, but he's my boyfriend! I'm not going to let someone like you get between us that easily!"

"That may be true, but I don't see anything that makes you two official yet!" Aldra countered. "You may have known him longer, but I won't lose to you! I'll make him my King and he'll be all mine!" Both Aldra and Char were glaring sparks at each other while X gets a sudden chill down his spine.

"Sound familiar, Renfa?" Cecilia asked while looking at the growing rivalry between Char and Aldra "That sounded like us when we were fighting for Malcolm."

"I suppose that does sounded like us…" Renfa agreed with a nod. "We may have fought over Malcolm, but we later became friends and started sharing him. Think they'll do the same for X?"

"I suppose we'll find out sooner or later." Cecilia answered her with a smile. "For right now, let's just hope that X can survive being between two girls that love him." Renfa nodded in agreement as they headed to their rooms for bed.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Eggman's island base**

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened!" Dr. Eggman fumed "There's no way that could've happened! That alien just came out of nowhere and he thinks he can take over my chance to defeat X and his friends! I'm not just gonna sit down and let that freak show get in my way! I need to come up with a new robot so that I can defeat X and learn all his secrets!"

"What about using Drill Bot, Doctor?" Orbot suggested "I'm certain that he'll be able to defeat X for sure."

"Not a bad idea, Orbot." Dr. Eggman agreed "With Drill Bot, I'll finally defeat X and learn all his secrets! Get Cubot in here! Time to make adjustments!" Orbot saluted and left the room to find Cubot. Just outside of his lair, a woman in a black cloak was overhearing Eggman's rants and was in deep thought.

"This X person must be the hero of this world…" The woman whispered "If I find this X, maybe I'll be able to find him." She looks up at the sky and smiled darkly. "Just you wait, Tiga. I'll find you and make you mine once again."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Team Rocket**

* * *

Team Rocket was looking through the same warehouse where they used the Wily Machine 9. They were searching through all the other robots that were stored inside to use against X and his friends.

"There must be a robot that we can use from this junk pile…" Jessie mumbled. "We need to find the right robot that can help us steal their Pokemon. After we were captured by that pointy eared twerpette, I'm now really mad!"

"I'm sure we'll get back at them, Jessie." James reassured her. "One of these robots will definitely help us steal their Pokemon. But which one should we use?"

"What about this one?" Meowth suggested as he pointed to a robot of his choice. "We can use this robot to take those twerps down, steal their Pokemon and get our revenge on that pointy eared tweprette."

"Excellent choice, Meowth." Jessie grinned. "Once they feast their eyes on this, we'll finally win and their Pokemon are for the boss!" As the trio laughed, a man was hiding behind one of the other robots and listening on their plans.

"This girl with the pointy ears must be a friend of Tiga…" The man chuckled darkly. "If I can find her, she'll lead me to him." He looked at his hand and clutched it. "So this is where we'll meet again, my friend. I hope you're ready for our rematch of the century."

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Lighting Bolts**

* * *

"That was just pathetic!" Willy shouted "I can't believe that alien just decided to take our spotlight and used his monster to attack X and his friends! We need to step our game up and make X our evil combat robot!"

"But what are we going to do if that alien guy shows up again?" Tree Spy asked "How are we going do it if that guy shows up again?" Willy lifts up his finger and was about to say something, but he had nothing to say and sweat dropped. Outside of the Lightning Bolts hideout, another man was eavesdropping on the Lighting Bolts.

"So these losers know of this X…" The man muttered. "If I can find this X guy, I'll have my revenge on you, Tiga..." He clutched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. "I've finally found you, Tiga. Once I find you, I'll finally kill you and I'll prove to you that I'm the strongest!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Darkstalkers dimension**

* * *

"Hmm, so Demitril lost to someone from another dimension, has he?" Jedah asked his servant "Interesting… So who was this person that defeated Demitril?"

"He lost to this warrior in blue armor…" The servant answered him as he showed an image of X in his Ultimate Armor fighting Demitril in his true form. "During your fight with him, both your attacks canceled each other out and opened a rift between our world and that one. We believe that this warrior's a god in disguise."

"A god in disguise, eh?" Jedah smirked darkly. "This could be an interesting turn of events… If this person was powerful enough to defeat Demitril, then I can use him to my advantage. If I can get control of him, I'll finally be rid of Demitril and the Heir of Aensland and make my new world a reality once and for all!" He turns to his servant. "What about that rift from our fight? Is it still open?"

"Yes, it is." The servant answered him with a nod. "And it's still in the same area where you and Demitril fought. But I'm sure it'll close after you use it to head for that dimension and back."

"That doesn't matter to me." Jedah grinned sinisterly. "I'll be heading through that rift opening and see if I can get him on my side and help me defeat Demitril and Aensland's daughter. If not, then I'll just have to kill him. Either way, this won't take long." He stands up from his throne and headed for the MegaMan X dimension while chuckling darkly before it turn into a maniacal evil laugh.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X dimension**

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up in the same room he had during the fourth war when he was still an arrogant jerk. When he left his room and headed for the kitchen for breakfast, he spots Hikage siting on the couch in the living room while looking at her knife.

"Morning, Hikage." Sasuke greeted "I see you're up bright and early."

"Morning, Sasuke." Hikage greeted back "I just woke up not too long ago. Now I'm just sitting here until everyone else wakes up and breakfast is ready."

"Ah, I see." Sasuke nods before eying the knife Hikage has, "So what's the deal with your knife? You're holding it like it's the most important thing in the world."

"That's because it is to me." Hikage answered him with a sigh. "This knife once belonged to someone I knew when I was a kid. You see, I never knew my parents and I've always had issues with emotions. I grew up in an orphanage where I was always picked on by the other kids because of my emotionless face and even went as far as to call me dead face."

"Those little, good for nothing brats!" Sasuke growled "Just what makes them think that they can get away with making fun of you!" Then he stopped himself. "But then again, who am I to argue? I was no different from those kids when I made fun of Naruto. Nothing but a hypocrite, I guess."

"I suppose so." Hikage agrees before continuing "Because I was uncomfortable living there, I decided to run away from the orphanage when I was 8 years old. While I was roaming the streets and later ended up in an alleyway, I ran into a gang of thugs and their leader, Hinata. She took me in and I would always cling to her like a lost puppy while she would always look after me and became a surrogate mother to me. She even said that it's ok if I'm expressionless because it makes me who I am and she'll always stick up for me. It wasn't until some of the members of Hinata's gang got a rival gang's bad side, most of them were slaughtered. Hinata went to the rival gang to address the problem and ask for their forgiveness, but that was the last time I heard her. I waited days for her to return until I went to search for her and found her lifeless corpse in a dumpster. It was at that moment that I displayed any sort of emotion that I can only describe as a drip in my heart. So I took her knife and held on to it like if her spirit still lived on in the knife. After that, I've met with Homura and the others and you can figure out what happens next."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hikage..." Sasuke lowered his head down in sadness.. "It must've been tough for you, knowing that the very person that showed you kindness just ends up dead because of her idiot members."

"It's all right, Sasuke." Hikage reassured him. "Ever since I met with Homura and the others, I suppose I started to develop emotions while I'm around them, but I still never understood it. It wasn't until I started battling against Katsuragi, I started to feel something from her and I started to understand emotions the more times we fought. I guess you can say that Katsuragi was the reason for me to help me understand emotions."

"I'm sure that you and her will be great friends." Sasuke smiled softly "Even though both of you are supposed to be enemies, but I'm glad that you're now starting to understand about emotions. I believe that everyone must be awake by now. Let's head for the dining table and meet up with them." Hikage nodded in agreement and walked beside Sasuke while holding hands.

"By the way, I want to ask." Hikage began "Was there anyone you had feelings before me?"

"I wouldn't say that." Sasuke answered her with a slight frown. "I knew someone, but I've never had any feelings for her other than being a annoyance. She was one of my, believe it or not, fan girls from my world and they've been trying to impress me. Other than that, I never had any feelings for her, but I can say that I might have some for you." Hikage blushed bright red from his words and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hunter Base**

* * *

"Commander, I'm getting a strange energy signature." Alia reported as she typed in some commands to bring up the map. "It's identical to the energy we've detected from the last war."

"Where was this anomaly located at?" Signas asked "We need to make sure that no civilians are not in the area."

"It's coming from Tabane's old lab." Layer answered him "From what we can gather, this one is from the same world as the last uninvited visitor we had from the last war. If this one's just as strong as the last guy, then we'd better be ready for whatever this intruder might throw our way."

"That's all I need to know." Signas frowned. "Layer, contact the X-Squad! Tell them they need to investigate this anomaly and tell Houki that she and her friends are about to take a trip down memory lane. Alia and Pallette, keep an eye for any stragglers that might be there! The last thing we need are anymore annoyances."

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone had just finished their breakfast and were cleaning everything up until they get a call from Layer. "Guys, we've detected an anomaly just on the outskirts of Neo Tokyo. We believe it's from the same world as the last one you told us about from the last war."

"Thanks for the info, Layer." X nodded. "We'll be heading there now. Where's this anomaly located at?"

"Well, it's someplace that I'm sure Houki and her friends knows all too well." Layer answered him "It's Tabane's old lab where she invented the IS." The IS girls gasped in shock, but Houki was more surprised than her friends." Yeah, you and your friends are about to take a trip down memory lane."

"Roger, we'll be heading there now." X cuts the channel as everyone heads for Tabane's old lab.

* * *

Not long after receiving word from Layer, our heroes arrived at the entrance of Tabane's old lab. Ever since the Phantom Virus Tragedy, her lab was shut down and Tabane herself went into hiding and no one saw her since. Because of her lab was shut down, all the ISes she created were reduced to spare parts and most of her blueprints for future ISes were all destroyed. When they've arrived at the entrance, the IS girls looked at Tabane's old lab and remember all the times they had before coming to the future, but Houki can only remember how much she hated her sister for creating the IS and regretted it ever since.

"I can't believe we're back at Tabane's lab…" Cecilia muttered sadly as she looked at the ruins of Tabane's old lab. "It's been a long time since we've last seen it. You know, back when she was still alive and before we went into suspended animation."

"You can say that again." Ling agrees with a sad sigh. "Ever since the Phantom Virus Tragedy, all the ISes were scraped and everyone we knew died, including Ichika and Chifuyu-sensei." The rest of the IS girls nodded while Houki just stayed silent and X noticed.

"Houki, I know it's hard for you to see your sister's old lab again, but we have to investigate the anomaly radiating from Tabane's lab." X remind her and encouraged her. "I'm sure you still regret blaming her for so long, but we'll get through this. We'll help you get through your past turmoil with your sister, I can promise you that." Houki stayed silent, but she nodded in agreement. "We'll have to be careful once we head inside the lab. I'm positive that most of the building seems are rotting and it could collapse at any moment. Just make sure you're all extra careful inside the lab." Everyone nodded in agreement and entered Tabane's lab.

* * *

Once inside Tabane's lab, everyone spread out to search every nook and cranny (not granny) of the lab to find the source of the anomaly. While looking around, Randy steps on something and hears glass breaking. He looks down at his foot and saw a picture under it. He moved his foot out of the way to get a clear and sees Houki in the photo along with her sister and their parents. He picks up the photo and blows on it to clear away the dust, but ends up sneezing from the dust.

"Hey, guys! I found something!" Randy calls to everyone. The rest of the gang heard him and rush over to him. "Take a look at what I found." He shows them the photo and the IS girls recognized the people, mostly Houki was more shocked.

"Randy, where did you find this photo?" Houki asked him with wide eyes.

"I found it on the floor." Randy answered her "I kinda stepped on it and heard the sound of breaking glass. When I looked down, there it was under my foot. Sorry if I ruined it or anything."

"No, it's not your fault." Houki assured him. "I was looking for this photo of my family for some time and I almost gave up on finding it until you found it. It's the last thing I have of them before everything happened with Phantom Task and coming to this time. Now that I know it was here in Tabane's lab, I can finally rest easy now. Thanks for finding it for me, Randy." Both her and Randy hugged while everyone smiled at their brother and sister bond with each other.

"Glad to see you're back with us, Houki." Zero smiled softly. "You were acting somewhat agitated when Layer said we'll be heading for your sister's old lab. Now that you've calmed down, I'm sure we'll find the anomaly together." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Zero." Houki smiled slightly. "And I'm sorry for being quiet when we heard about Tabane's lab. I guess I still remembered when I hated my sister because she created the IS in the first place and ruining my chances to win the kendo tournament. But after coming here and learning what happened during the Phantom Virus Tragedy, I realized that I was an idiot for hating her and blaming her. Even though I gave her the cold shoulder, she still loved me. But thanks to everyone here and Oichi, I can finally see that she only wanted to help people and I want to make sure she's never forgotten."

"And we'll help you every step of the way, Houki." X smiled as he placed his hand on Houki's shoulder. "I'm sure there are some people who still think that Tabane's the cause of the virus incident, but I know we'll show them that she wasn't the demon everyone thinks she is." Everyone nodded in agreement and before they could continue, there was a rumbling as a red robot appeared wielding a massive drill.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! I've finally found you, X!" Dr. Eggman chortled. "I've spent a lot of time searching for you!"

"Eggman!" The heroes shouted.

"That's right, folks!" Dr. Eggman grinned evilly. "Now with my new robot, Drill Bot, I'll finally defeat you and learn your secrets, X!"

"Not going to happen, Egghead!" Asuna shouted as she got her sword out. "We're not going to let you have your way with X!" Everyone got into battle stance until they heard guns cocking behind them. Everyone turned around to see the Lighting Bolts aiming their guns at them. Gen sees a discarded IS arm behind Eggman and Drill Bot while also seeing an IS leg behind the Lightning Bolts.

"We've got you now, X!" Willy shouted "Now you come with us or we'll make you regret it!"

"Great, not these losers again…" Homura grumbled. "I can't believe those idiots followed us here. Can't this get any more annoying?"

"Guess whose back!" Three familiar voices called.

"You and your big mouth, Homura." Astrid moaned as she face palmed. "Seriously, that's three times someone said that! I'm getting a feeling that's becoming a running gag."

"I guess we just have a keen sense of these things." Kat muttered.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace…"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place…"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth's da name!"

"Putting all the do-gooders in their place…"

"Enough already with that motto!" Axl, Chisame, Tatenashi and Kirche yelled in frustration.

"How could you say that to us?!" Jessie fumed "We've been reciting our motto for over a decade now and we'll still be reciting it for years to come!"

"Lady, no one wants to keep hearing that annoying motto over and over again!" Malcolm yelled, an anger vein on his forehead. "It already got old after hearing it the first time and it's only getting worse!"

"We're not going to stop reciting our motto because you said so!" Meowth snarled "We'll keep on reciting our motto for future generations of Team Rocket members!"

"Hey, I was here first!" Dr. Eggman shouted in fury "I'm not going to let a bunch of losers like you get in my way!"

"In your dreams, baldy!" James sneered. "We're not leaving here until we steal their Pokemon for our boss!"

"Don't think you're pulling a fast one on us!" Dave shouted "We're not going to let either of you get in our way! You lucked out last time when that alien guy appeared, but you won't be so lucky this time!"

"Okay, this is really getting more annoying than usual..." Asuna muttered as she rubbed her temples in aggravation. "Let's just kick all their butts and find this anomaly or whatever and call it a day." Everyone nodded in agreement and got into battle stance until, right on cue, a bright light flashed as a portal opened up and a figure stepped out of the portal.

"Or we could just let it come to us..." Matt muttered while looking at the figure.

"So, this is the world Demitri went to during our fight." Jedha mumurrued while looking around. "It's a lot smaller than I originally thought. But that doesn't matter, I'll find this blue warrior and see if he'll meet my demands." He looks ahead of him and sees X and his friends looking back at him. "Well, that was easy. I didn't need to go far."

"Who the heck is this whack job?" Matt asked with a gasp of alarm. "He just came out of the portal like that Saya woman and her henchmen!"

"Wait, this guy mentioned Demitri." Malcolm tensed. "Could he be from the same world as Demitri?"

"It's possible." X answered him while frowning at Jedah. "If he is from the same world as Demitri, I'm sure he's just as powerful. Keep your guard up, everyone." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So I take it you all know Demitri?" Jedah asked, amused. "And you're all right, I'm from the same world as him. My name is Jedah Dohma, a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"So you are from the same world as Demitri…" X glared at Jedah "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"From what I've heard, you and your friends were the ones that defeated Demitri, right?" Jedah asked and X and his friends nodded. "Well, then that means I'm in the right place. But I gotta admit, you're a lot shorter than I expected…" Everyone sweat dropped and half fainted.

"We're going to ask you again, what are you doing here?" Zero asked as he got his hand on his Z-Saber. "What's your reason for intruding in our world? If you don't answer us, I can't guarantee you'll be dealt with."

"Fair enough." Jedah shrugged. "Although, I'm convince that none of you can stand a chance against me, but I'll humor you." He looks directly at X. "I'm here in this world because I heard that the blue one is the one that defeated Demitri, am I correct?"

"That's right, he did defeat Demitri." Malcolm answered him while looking at Jedah suspiciously. "So what of it? Are you here for revenge on us for defeated Demitri?"

"Please, like I would even care about that fool." Jedah refuted. "He's nothing more but a nuisance to me. The reason why I'm in your world is because of the blue one."

"What do you want with X?" Char asked while glaring at Jedah "And what are your plans for Demitri if you have X?"

"It's quite simple." Jedah answered her with a cruel smirk. "I want to use your friend as a means to end Demitri! With your powers, I'll finally destroy Demitri and create my new realm!"

"Not going to happen, purple boy!" Axl shouted "We're not going to let you use X to destroy Demitri! He may have had tried to fight us to take over our world, but he kept his word about not destroying it!"

"That's right, Jedah!" Ling agrees as she got into a battle stance. "We won't let you use X for evil! If you think that you can just come into our world and use X to destroy Demitri, then you've got another thing coming, bub!"

"I had a feeling this was going to happen." Jedah frowned "Since you're not going to cooperate willingly, then I'll just have to capture him by force! Just know that I'm in a different league compared to Demitri! So don't expect me to go easy on any of you!"

"Hey you freakshow!" Dr. Eggman snarled as he glared at Jedah who was unamused by the doctor's rants. "I saw X first and I am going to learn his secrets! So you better back off or my Drill Bot will make mincemeat out of you!" Jedah snickered darkly, confusing Dr. Eggman as Jedah disappeared in a flash and about 10 seconds, Drill Bot was reduced to scrap metal. "W-What the what?!" Dr. Eggman gawked in shock.

"You say something, you obese human?" Jedah smirked darkly as he reappeared.

"Uh… Uh. Look it's Count Dracula!" Dr. Eggman panicked as he flew out of here in his Eggmobile.

"I-It doesn't matter! If you get in our way, you'll feel the wrath of the Lightning Bolt Society!" Weasel Bandit tried to act tough as the Lightning Bolts fired their weapons at Jedah who put up a barrier to absorb the lasers.

"The Lightning Bolt Society?" Jedah chuckled darkly. "All I see is a bunch of humanoids trying to be like villains." Jedah swoop in and instantly knocked the guns away from the Lightning Bolts, showing his dark insane grin.

Willy Walrus stuttered in fear before he cried out in fear "Mommy!" The Lightning Bolts ran out of the lab in fear.

"W-We can still take you on, you freak!" Jessie growled as she and her cohorts activated the Willy Machine seen from MegaMan 8 and fired blasts at X and the gang and Jedah.

"Whoa! He's strong!" Makie panicked.

"Not even I was that strong…" Evangeline gritted her teeth, a bit imitated but she regain her cool. "But we have to take care of both him and the idiot trio."

"Right! Garchomp! I choose you!" Alec called out Garchomp from his Pokeball.

"Salamance, you go too!" Randy issued as Salamance appeared on the field from his Pokeball.

"Drift Diamond!" X fired Avalanche Yeti's attack at Jedah, but he swiftly evaded them.

"Impressive attack, but it's not enough. Dio=Sega!" Jedah threw sickles at the gang, they evaded them.

"Yikes! He really is from the same world as Demitril!" Tatenshi gulped in fear.

"Drill Crush!" Zero turned his Z-Saber into a drill and thrusts it at Jedah who swiftly dodged it and gave Zero a round house kick.

"Javelin." Tabithan summoned an ice javelin and threw it at Jedah who was hit by it. Jedah frowned as he warped in front of Tabithia who was surprised by this.

"Such a beautiful young girl… I think I will offer your soul to my god when I'm through with the blue one's friends," Jedah grinned evilly.

"Lay one hand on her, demon and you'll have to answer to me!" Asuka yelled as she dashed in and slashed him two times with her twin swords. Jedah frowned again as he grabbed Asuka by the throat and lifted her up.

"Hmm… I sense a powerful flow of energy through you. It is not as strong as the blue one, but you will make a great sacrifice to my god when I capture your blue friend." Jedah snickered darkly.

"Ack… Let… Go!" Asuka choked as she tried to pry Jedah's hand off her throat.

"Let her go this instant!" X yelled as he switched to the Light Armor and fired a level 3 charged shot at Jedah, knocking him back and letting go of Asuka. X ran up to Asuka and checked for wounds. "You alright, Asuka?"

"Yeah." Asuka smiled softly. "Thank you for saving me, X-kun." Asuka glared at Jedah who got back up and glared at the both of them. "But he was right when he was in a league above this Demtril guy you and your friends fought before we came here…"

"Alright. We'll handle this. You rest and regain your strength before you can help us again." X told her and she nodded as X got out his X-Saber and charged towards Jedah.

"Take this!" Nowa yelled as she charged towards Jedah.

Jedah smirked darkly as he yelled out "Ira=Spinta!" He jumps into the air, grabs Nowa, flies high into the air with her and slams her into the ground. "A half-breed? Interesting…" Jedah mused as he kicked Nowa on the ground.

"Nowa!" Alec gasped as he glared at Jedah. Ryofu leaped up above him and tried to dive kick Jedah, but he sidestepped out of the way.

Sousou growled as she charged towards Jedah, but she was stopped by energy blasts from Team Rocket's Wily Machine. "Hold it right there, twepette!" Meowth glared at her from the Wily Machine. "We're gonna use this strange machine to finally defeat you twerps and get your Pokemon!"

"Then you won't get the chance!" Axl yelled as he, Cecilia and Gen fired their weapons at the Wily Machine, giving it medium damage.

"Salamance use Flamethrower!" Randy ordered.

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Claw!" Alec ordered, both trainers' Pokemon launched their attacks at Jedah, but he deflected them with ease.

"Now it's my turn…" Jedah began chuckling before he yelled out "Santo Ario!" He flies around Garchomp and Salamance, punching and kicking them in a flurry of punches and kicks, Garchomp and Salamance were knocked to the ground.

After being knocked down from Jedah's last attack, both Dragon Pokemon struggled to stand back up on tier feet. Once both Salamance and Garchomp stood back up, they were panting heavily, but still had some fight left in them.

"I must admit, I didn't think I'd see the day when children would tame dragons of all creatures." Jedah snickered darkly. "Once I defeat your servants, I just might sacrifice you two for my god. He just loves his sacrifices with fighting spirits and you two will be no exception."

"We're not going to let you sacrifice anyone, buster!" Randy yelled "Your god's gonna have to go to bed hungry tonight! We're not going to give up to you or your god!" Salamance's Megastone began to glow brightly and catching everyone's attention again.

"Don't think we're helpless just because we don't do the fighting ourselves!" Alec added. "We fight alongside our friends, the Pokemon! We work together to overcome any opponent that comes our way!" Garchomp's Megastone also started to glow brightly.

"I wouldn't expect children like you two would understand…" Jedah said coldly. "The world's not some kind of fairytale, but a cruel and harsh world. You might have dreams and goals before, but once you see the world in its entirety, you'll know that I'm right." Both trainers lowered their heads while their hairs covered their eyes and their Pokemon partners were growling at Jedah.

"That's where you're wrong, Jedah…" Randy said bravely "We've had our share of drama before coming to this world. My mother died when I was still a kid and my father left me and my sister because he wanted nothing to do with us. For a long time, I've hated my dad for leaving us and I never wanted anything to do with him anymore. But when I found out that dad still did care about me, I'm going to make up for my mistake by helping my friends against Sigma!"

"As for me, I lost my dad and a dear friend when they went on a mission.'" Alec glared at Jedah. "They were close to retirement until they were called back into action. When we heard that they died, my mom and me were sad to hear that. But somehow, I know they're alive out there and I'll find them and bring them home! And by finding them, I'll also help my friends in their war against Sigma!"

Because of their words and resolve, both Salamance and Garchomp's Megastones started to glow even brighter and the Keystones in their rings started to glow brightly as well, shocking everyone including Jedah.

"RAGHR!" Salamance roared as his Megastone glowed bright around his neck.

"GARCHOMP!" Gar chomp shouted his name as his Megastone around his neck also glowed bright.

"What is this power?!" Jedah gasped "There's no way mere children can have this level of power! It can even match the blue one's powers!"

"Then you don't know about our world!" Randy glared at Jedah. "We and our Pokemon friends work together to overcome any opponent that comes our way! No matter how strong the opponent is, we'll always find a way to win!" He touched his Keystone and it glowed even brighter.

"You think that just because you're a more powerful fighter, that doesn't mean you can't always win!" Alec said "You think that we're children because we're letting our friends do the fighting, but you're wrong! Our strength is their strength and we'll defeat you! We're not as weak as you think! We're much stronger because of the bonds we made with our Pokemon friends!" He touched his Keystone and it glowed even brighter as well.

"And we'll show you just how powerful we really are!" Both Alec and Randy shouted "MEGA EVOLVE!" Light strands appeared from both the Megastones and Keystones until they connected with each other as both dragon Pokemon started to change their appearances. Salamance started to grow bigger, he blue color gotten darker and his wings were shaped into a crescent moon while Garchomp gotten taller, his wings became part of his arms and became blades, he face became much more menacing and he stood more upright. Once they stopped glowing, both dragon Pokemon roared in their new appearance as the rainbow colored double helix flashed.

"Impossible…" Jedah murmured in disbelief. "The strength of those children's bond with these creatures has made them stronger…"

"W-What just happened?!" Meowth gawked in shock and fear. "Salamance and Garchomp have evolved further like what happened with Aggron!"

"Now we really need to defeat those twerps!" Jessie yelled in fury as she used the Wily Machine to fire lasers, but Mega Garchomp and Mega Salamance got out of the way.

"Garchomp! Use Draco Meteor to send Team Rocket blasting off again!" Alec ordered, Mega Garchomp said his name as he flung the attack at Team Rocket's Wily Machine.

"Not again!" Team Rocket panicked as the attack hit the Wily Machine, destroying it and sending Team Rocket flying once again. "We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in a twinkle of a star once again.

"As for you, Jedah…" Randy glared at Jedah who was unfazed by this. "Salamanece! Use Giga Impact!" Randy ordered. Salamance roared as he rammed into Jedah into full force, knocking him back a bit.

X activated his limitless potential again and glared at Jedah. He then switched to his Ultimate Armor and charged towards Jedah, catching him off guard, he rapidly punched and kicked him twenty times, giving him maximum damage. X did a roundhouse kick on Jedah after that. "Haudoken!" X launched the attack at Jedah, giving him even more damage than usual. Jedah staggered for a bit before X punched him in the face, knocking him back a little and ending the fight.

Jedah staggered up as the gang aimed their weapons at him while Alec and Randy's Pokemon glared at him. "Impossible!" Jedah growled in fury as he glared at the gang. "How can one blue god in disguise and his mortal friends defeat me? A demon of the Makai Realm?! It's absurd! It's unthinkable!"

"Then you haven't seen the bonds we formed during our time in this world, Jedah…" Shion glared at him. "A bond that can permanently destroy the darkness at the right time."

"Bah!" Jedah spat as he got into a battle stance. "Then you haven't seen my true power. I will use it and-" Suddenly, Jedah's servant came out of the rift, fraught with worry.

"Master Jedah! I have some urgent news! The Heir of Aensland is on her way here to your realm! She must have defeated all opponents to get this far!" Jedah cursed.

"Blast! She already have made it this far?! And she must have absorbed the other half of her true power… It is time we show that succubus her place and I will finally end the Aensland bloodline for good!" Jedah glared at the gang before he and his servant stepped into the rift. "When I'm done with Aensland's wretched daughter, you can bet I will return to settle the score!" With that said, Jedah and his servant entered the rift and returned to their dimension.

* * *

After Jedah and his servant returned to their world, everyone breathe a sigh of relief as they have won the battle against Jedah. Both Mega Salamance and Mega Garchomp returned to normal while X's limitless potential deactivates until they were needed again. Both Alec and Randy ran to their Pokemon friends and hugged them while both Char and Aldra ran towards X in a fashion similar to Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Garchomp, you and Salamance were awesome!" Alec grinned. "Thanks to both your Mega forms and X's limitless potential, we were able to send that creep packing!" Garchomp said his name in agreement and retuned the hug.

"We're glad that you believed in us as much we believed in you." Randy smiled in relief. "I know we've been through a lot during our travels together, but we've made it through. I'm glad to have met you back when you were a Bagon." Salamance growled in happiness and nuzzled his cheek to Randy's.

"X, I'm so glad that you're still here with us!" Char squealed. "I was worried that you might've been taken from us! I don't want to lose you like we almost did before!"

"I'm glad you're still here, my prince!" Aldra beamed. "If that demon would've used you for evil, I don't know what I would do!" Both her and Char glared at each other with sparks coming out of their eyes while X nervously laughs.

"But does anyone think that he'll be back?" Nodaka asked timidly. "He said that he'll be back and settle the score with us."

"What he said didn't sound like an empty threat." Ikaruga agrees with a frown. "He also said that he'll also show us his true power… If he does show up again, I wonder if we'll be ready for his next assault?"

"I'm sure we can handle him again." Axl answered her with a cocky grin. "If that creep decided to show his ugly mug again, we'll be ready for him."

"Let's not get too cocky, Axl." Zero scolded him. "We may have defeated him now, but I'm sure he'll be back for round two. But if he does show up, we'll be ready for him." Everyone nodded in agreement while both Salamance and Garchomp noticed something in the darkness.

"Hey, what's wrong, you two?" Kat asked confusedly. "You both seem fixated on something. What's up?" Garcgomp points to an old computer that still looks intact and Houki recognized it.

"That's Tabane's old computer!" Houki gasped in shock. "I thought it was destroyed along with the ISes! I guess she hid it for us to find it." She walks towards the computer and turned it on, but it was asking for a password. "Shoot, I don't remember the password anymore! It's been so long, I can't even remember what password she chose."

"Leave it to me, Houki." Matt smiled as he rolled up his sleeve. "Before we were kicked out of school, I took classes on being a hacker to protect information of big name companies from other hackers that wants to steal the information. I can find out your sister's password and we'll see what she left behind." In a flash of lighting, he started to work his fingers to their limit. Everyone was amazed at how he was figuring out the password in a few seconds while his cousin and sister smiled. "There! We're in! Now, let's see what Tabane left for us." He pressed the enter key as a message plays with Tabane on the screen.

"Hi, Houki-chan! How are you doing?" Tabane greeted "I can see you found my old lab. I'm happy to know that you still remember me. But I'm afraid I won't be around to see you grow up or start a family. I'm sure you already know of what happened ever since the virus wiped out most of Japan. I know we've been distancing from each other and that's my fault for making the IS in the first place. I only made them to help people, but Phantom Task wanted to use them for war! They even created a way to counter the IS with the data from Ichika's IS." Gen lowered his head and clutched his fist from the mentioning of Phantom Task. "But now that you and everyone are in suspended animation, I wanted to make this message before I go into hiding. I'm sorry for everything I've done and for what happened to our friends and families. I know our family has lost its reputation because of the incident, but I'm positive you'll bring it back, Houki-chan! I can only hope that you're happy in your new life and have found someone who'll love you. I hope to see you and our parents again soon. I love you, Houki-chan!" The massage ends with Tabane waving at the camera with a smile on her face.

"Tabane-chan…" Houki whispered as she started to tear up and cried softly, knowing that her sister still cares for her. X and the gang comforted her.

"Houki… Are you gonna be alright?" Zazie asked her in concern.

"Yeah." Houki smiled softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her family's photo. "I will be. I want to honor my big sister's last wish. I want to make sure this world we live in is peaceful, so we need to take down Sigma once and for all."

* * *

**A few hours later…**

* * *

"There." Houki smiled as she placed the newly frame picture of her family on the memory shelf. Randy walked up beside her with a smile.

"This will be an excellent addition to your memorial shelf." Randy smiled as he placed his hand on Houki's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just as big sister Tabane wanted." Houki smiled as she looked at her family's photo.

Old memories are unearthed and wounds have been healed, but who are the three mysterious people looking for Tiga and what connections do they have with him?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The First Dark Giant: Kamilia's Wrath!**

**A/n: Next time, our heroes face the first of the Dark Giants while dealing with Eggman and Team Rocket. They also learn from Tiga about his past and relationship with the Dark Giants. Can Cecilia and Renfa's love for Malcolm save him and Tiga from the jealous and vengeful Kamilia? Find out next time on MegaMan X IS! And Happy Thanksgiving to all!**


	235. The First Dark Giant

**A/N: Hey everybody, time for another chapter. And it's only a few weeks until my birthday which is on December, so without further ado, here is Chapter 235.**

**Chapter 235: The First Dark Giant: Kamilia's Wrath!**

* * *

Later that night after dealing with Jedah, Dr. Eggman, the Lighting Bolts and Team Rocket, everyone was taking a well-deserved rest back at X-Estate. While back at X-Estate, everyone was eating dinner and remembering how X, Garchomp and Salamance were able to defeat Team Rocket and Jedah with ease and how they found a message left behind by Tabane before she went into hiding after the Phantom Virus Tragedy.

"Boy, that was a rough fight." Haruna sighed as she used a napkin to clean her face. "We had to deal with Egghead, those Lighting Dolts, Team Stupid and that Jedah creep. I'm just glad we made it out in one piece." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"On the plus side, we've got to see the message Tabane left behind for us to find." Astrid smiled in relief. "I'm glad that we now know that she still loved Houki, even before she went into hiding. And we also found the photo of their family."

"It was thanks to Matt that we found her message." Houki smiled while turning to face Matt. "When I completely forgot about her password, I couldn't help but feel helpless that I might not know what she left behind for us. But thanks to Matt's hacking skills, we've finally know what happened to my sister before she went into hiding. I own you, Matt."

"I'm glad to have helped you, Houki." Matt smiled "I know it was hard for you because of how you hated your sister for creating the IS in the first place, but I'm glad that you got to see her again, even if it's just a message. In fact, there was one time where me and Malcolm argued and we didn't speak to each other for weeks." That catches everyone's attention.

"Wait, you two argued before?" Axl asked confusedly "When did that happen? And were you two arguing about?"

"Well, we were a bunch of kids, so we often argued over something stupid." Malcolm answered him "We've argued over a lot of things like which movies were better or something like that. But there was one time where we argued and we haven't spoken to each other for weeks."

"What was it that made you two argue and didn't speak to each other for weeks?" Gien asked them.

Both boys looked at each other and nodded as they turned back towards everyone and answered. "We were arguing about what was the cause of our rivalry with the Alcotts." Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait, that's the reason you two didn't speak to each other for weeks?" Asuna asked confusedly "Why would you two argue over that?"

"I know it sounds stupid and believe us, we thought so too when we apologized to each other." Malcolm answered her "But that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that even though we argue a lot, we still love each other and that's all it matters."

"You're right, Malcolm." Houki nods. "Ever since Tabane created the IS, I've always hated her for it, but she still loved me. When we found that message she left behind, I was afraid that she might hate me, but I'm glad she still loves me."

"Now I really need to apologize to my big sister." Randy lowered his head down a bit. "We've been avoiding each other for so long and we need to make up for lost time. I know I said she was indifferent towards me, but I haven't been very subtle about it myself. We've been drifting apart from each other to the point where we can't even look at each other. Once this war is over, I'll finally apologized for ignoring the problem for years. But I hope she'll forgive me."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." X reassured him with a smile. "I know it's been tough for the both of you, but I know you'll patch things up with each other. We'll be right behind you when you do apologize to her."

"Thanks, X." I feel much better now." Randy smiled softly.

* * *

Not long after dinner, everyone decided to go to bed now and be ready of whatever comes their way. Not too far from X-Estate, the same three figures from before were watching the heroes heading for bed, mostly Malcolm. The woman was more fixated towards Malcolm and was blushing bright red while one of her male companions was smiling and the other was growling.

"So this is where Tiga's been hiding, Kamila?" The man asked as he turned to face the woman known as Kamila. "That boy we saw was Tiga's new host?"

"There's no doubt about it, that boy is Tiga's new host." Kamila answered him with a nod. "I can feel his powers within that boy." She glances over to Cecilia and Renfa with a scowl. "But what I don't get is why he's with those two?! He had me before and now he's with them?! I can't believe this!"

"Calm yourself, Kamila." The man calmed her down. "You can't let your emotions get the better of you. I know it's been eons since we last saw Tiga, but we need to focus on the task at hand."

"You're right, Darramb." Kamila agrees while clutching her hand in anger. "I just lost myself that Tiga now has those two with him. Now that we found him, let's make ourselves known to him." Both Darramb and the other man nodded in agreement as Kamila used her powers. "We'll enter their dreams and meet them in person. You two will be seeing Tiga's human host and I'll be seeing those two girls." In a bright flash of light, the trio vanished into the dreams of Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa.

* * *

**In the Field of Light**

* * *

Ultraman Tiga was standing alone while he was feeling a sudden chill down his spine. He looks at his hand and clutched it as he knows what's about to happen. Leo and Max knows that Tiga's worried about something and went to consult him.

"Max? Leo? What are you two doing here?" Tiga asked in confusion. "I thought you two would still be with your hosts."

"We sensed that you were worried about something, so we came to check on you." Leo answered him "I see you're distressed about something, is there anything the matter?"

"You could say that, Leo…" Tiga answered him with a nod. "It's my former allies. They've returned from their stone prison and are coming for me now."

"Your former allies?" Max asked confusedly. "I didn't know you had allies before us. How come you never said anything about them?"

"That's because I wasn't how I am today." Tiga answered him with a sigh. "You see, I was once a completely different Ultra before I became what you see now."

"You looked different then how you are now?" Max asked "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, Max." Tiga answered him "But all I can say is this, I used to be an different kind of Ultra before becoming what you see me as of now. I was no different from all the monsters and aliens that we've been fighting against for centuries."

"Tiga, I'm sure what you were back then doesn't change who you are now." Leo reassured him. "You may have been with X and his friends longer, but I can see you haven't learned a thing while with them. X has said a few times that what happened back then, stays back then. I'm sure you had your reasons for sealing them in stone, but you can't let your past determine who you are. X and his friends has showed us that time and time again that they've got what it takes to save their world and we've seen that happen nine times before. When you want to tell us about your former allies is up to you, but the more you avoid the problem, the harder it gets for you. But it's up to you to tell us about these allies of yours, but keep in mind that our human hosts before our current hosts wanted to keep this world safe for everyone to live on or did you forget what you and Daigo were fighting for in the first place?"

Tiga looked at his hand as he remembers all the times he spent with Daigo and saving the world from countless monsters and aliens, leading up to the Master of Darkness himself, Gatanozoa. After a minute, he clutched his hand and nodded. "Perhaps you're right, Leo… I did forget what Daigo and myself were fighting for and that's the safety of this planet. I was too caught up in my past regrets that I was blinded to what Daigo was striving for, to protect the world he loves and everyone on it. I can't run from this any longer, I'll tell everyone about my past and what's about to happen. As the humans would say, it's high time we buried the hatchet."

"And we'll be right behind you, Tiga." Max nods. "With the five of us including X and his friends, I know we've got a chance against your former allies! Once they've show their faces, we'll be ready for them!"

"I'm afraid they're already here." Tiga nods "I sense that Kamila has used her powers to send herself, Darramb and Hudra into the dreams of Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa. Once everyone wakes up next morning, I'll tell them everything."

* * *

**In Malcolm's dreams**

* * *

In a vast grassy field, a familiar figure was standing on the hill and looking over the field while the wind blows in his face. The figure was revealed to be Malcolm looking over the hill and feeling the wind blowing towards him. He turns around to see his two lovers, Cecilia and Renfa, sitting on a picnic blanket with food that Cecilia made herself spread around the blanket. He heads down the hill and sits between both Cecilia and Renfa.

"Now this is what we've always dreamed of, Malcolm." Cecilia smiled sweetly. "A world where everyone can live in peace. With Sigma finally defeated and the virus gone, we won't have to worry about Reploids going Maverick again."

"I concur." Renfa smiled back. "We've worked hard to make sure everyone was safe from Sigma's control. It was a tough battle, but we've managed to overcome whatever Sigma threw at us."

"It's because we've all worked together to make it happen." Malcolm smiled. "Everyone's safe now that Sigma's finally defeated. We've come this far because we pushed hard for everyone we cared about. It was thanks to everyone working together that we've prevailed over Sigma. Plus, I couldn't ask for a better support then you two. If I didn't have the both of you, I would've ended up like my uncle and in the worst possible way. I owe you two everything for helping me."

"Oh, Malcolm." Both Cecilia and Renfa said as they kissed his cheeks until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You may want to hold on to that statement, young one." The voice mocked "You may never know when your dream will become a nightmare." In an instant, the field vanished and in its place was an ancient city engulfed in flames. Malcolm turned around to see two men glaring at him. "So you're Tiga's new human host, right? I must say, you look somewhat unimpressive. But I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover, as humans would say."

"What the?! Where did you two come from?!" Malcolm tensed as he glared at the two men. "Wait a minute, how do you know Tiga? Are you two his enemies or something?"

"You could say that." Darramb answered him with a dark smirk. "Of course, we've known Tiga for the last 30 million years. Far longer than you and your friends, Malcolm Sohma. Heir to the Sohma family and current family head."

"How do you know me?" Malcolm glared.

"We know all about you, young Malcolm." Darramb answered him as he crossed his arms and glared at Malcolm. "We know how you've been chosen by your grandfather as the heir to your family, how your foolish uncle tried to take over the family out of jealously and vengeance, how your parents perished in that cave in, how your family now has a bad reputation because of your uncle and how you're helping the heroes of the omniverse stop Sigma while at the same time, helping the Alcott girl regain her family fortune despite knowing the rivalry your families had."

"So who are you two?" Malcolm asked again as he looked at them with a fierce glare. "If you know so much about me, you can at least tell me who you two are."

"I suppose you're right." Darramb agrees with a slight chuckle. "It would be rude to not introduce ourselves. My name is Darramb and this is Hudra. We're known as the Dark Giants. I'm surprised Tiga never told you any of this about us or who he used to be back then…."

"What do you mean by that?!" Malcolm demanded "What was Tiga like before meeting us?"

"This kid is getting on my nerves!" Hudra snarled in fury. "I say we kill him right here and now and get Tiga to show himself!" He charged towards Malcolm who got into battle stance.

* * *

**In Cecilia's dreams**

* * *

At a church, there was a wedding going on. Inside the church, Cecilia was walking down the aisle towards the alter in a wedding dress. At the altar, Malcolm was waiting for waiting for Cecilia until she reached the alter and stands next to Malcolm.

"It's almost like a dream come true, Malcolm." Cecilia smiled softly. "We're getting married and the world is safe from Sigma."

"Not only that, but we've also helped each other." Malcolm agrees "You've got your family fortune back and my family's reputation has been restored. I have you to thank for that, Cecilia."

"I'm glad I could help you, Malcolm." Cecilia smiled "I'm glad to have met you. I know our families may have been rivals, but that shouldn't stop us from helping each other." As both her and Malcolm leaned to kiss each other, everything vanished and Cecilia was shocked to see everything was blank until she was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

**In Renfa's dreams**

* * *

In the kingdom of Go, the Son family has finally ended their time of war and entered a time of peace. In the throne room, lies the two rulers that made it possible for their kingdom to be prosperous again. The queen of Son family was Renfa and the king was Malcolm who had stayed with her in her world and became her king after her older sister stepped down from the throne.

"I'm glad you've decided to live with me, Malcolm." Renfa smiled softly "I know it was tough for you to leave your home, but I'm glad you're here with me. I'm glad that the omniverse is safe from Sigma."

"Yeah, me too." Malcolm agrees "We've made it through because everyone's worked together. I'm also glad that your kingdom was also able to become more peaceful now."

"Well, I have you to thank for that, Malcolm." Renfa blushed. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think that I couldn't live up to my sisters' expectations of leading the kingdom." Both her and Malcolm leaned towards each other to kiss until everything around her vanished and everything was left blank. She was later engulfed in a bright light and vanished.

* * *

**Back with Malcolm…**

* * *

Malcolm blocked every punch Hudra threw at him and tried to land a punch of his own, but Hudra blocked it with his fist and gave Malcolm a lower jab. "That's it?" Hudra spat. "This is the power you hold while being Tiga's new host? Tiga made a stupid mistake choosing you, so killing him and you will be easy!" He kicked Malcolm in the chest, knocking him back a little. Malcolm growled as he charged towards Hudra and punched and kicked him three times, giving him medium damage.

"What are you so determined to kill Tiga?!" Malcolm demanded as he got out his double bladed katana. "What did Tiga do to you?!"

"You mean Tiga never told you?!" Hudra smirked darkly as he got out a dark energy sword. "It's because of Tiga me and my two fellow Dark Giants were trapped in stone for eons! Now we have broken loose from our stone prison and now seek revenge on our one former ally who betrayed us all! All because he was doing this so called pathetic justice!" He yelled out his battle cry as he charged towards Malcolm and clashed blades with him. It was a intense fight for about 55 seconds until Malcolm got the upper hand and slashed him three times.

"Tiga must have his reasons for trapping you and your fellow Dark Giants in stone…" Malcolm glared at Hudra. "And I believe he did the right choice because he knew what you Dark Giants were doing is wrong!"

"You humans are nothing but worms that need to be crushed and serve the Dark Giants!" Hudra yelled as he lifted a pillar using telekinesis and threw it at Malcolm, he did some gravity defying moves to avoid it and ram into Hudra. Hudra growled in fury as he punched Malcolm in the chest and threw him across the field. Malcolm landed on his feet. "Once we kill you and Tiga, we'll finally conquer this planet and other universes!"

"So you meant to ally yourselves with Sigma and Baltan?" Malcolm glared at both Hudra and Daramb.

"Sigma? Baltan?" Hudra snarled in disgust. "The Dark Giants would never ally themselves with rivals like those two! Once we kill both you and Tiga, we'll go after both Sigma and Baltan and conquer the omniverse before them!" Just as he was about to charge towards Malcolm, Daramb got in front of him and raised his hand to stop him. "Daramb?! What the heck are you doing?! We need to kill both this kid and Tiga now!"

"Fool!" Daramb glared at his hot headed fellow Dark Giant. "Striking down Tiga's new host now would be dishonorable. Why don't we settle this like true warriors? On the three days, Tiga will face one of us in battle to determine the fate of this planet. You'll get your chance soon enough, but now is not the time for this."

"Tch!" Hudra sneered as he dispelled his sword. "Very well… We'll do it your way…" Hudra then glared at Malcolm. "Tell Tiga we will finish this in the real world!" With that said, Hudra disappeared in a flash of light.

"I am looking forward to our rematch of the century with Tiga, young Sohma." Daramb smiled as he bowed and disappeared in a flash of light. Malcolm was silent as the area started to fade.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Cecilia and Renfa**

* * *

"Renfa?! What are you doing here?!" Cecilia gawked "How did you come into my dreams?"

"Wait, your dreams?!" Renfa repeated "How did you get into my dreams, Cecilia?! I was having a splendid dream with Malcolm being my king next to me in my world!"

"So was I!" Cecilia said "I was also having a dream where me and Malcolm were getting married and were about to say our vows! I've even said to him that I was happy that I met him and helped him regain his family's reputation and he helped me regain my family's fortune!" Then they stopped themselves and realized something. "Wait a minute! What are we doing, Renfa? I thought we've stopped fighting over Malcolm. We may have been sharing him in the real world, but we're still fighting over him in our dreams. That's not us, we're supposed to be friends and share Malcolm with each other."

"You're right, Cecilia." Renfa agrees "We've promised to each other that we'd share him, but now look at us. We're still fighting over him in our sleep. From now on, let's make another promise that we'll not only share Malcolm in real life, but also in our dreams."

"It's a deal, Renfa." Cecilia smiled before she looked around, Renfa did the same. "Now with that out of the way, where are we? This doesn't look like your dream or mine."

"How right you are, ladies…" A voice said mockingly. "Where you are isn't your dreams, but my memories." As both Cecilia and Renfa looked around for the voice, a woman appeared in front of them. "Memories of my past life before I was sealed in stone!"

"Memories of your past before you were sealed in stone?" Renfa asked confusedly. "What do you mean by that? Who are you and how did you enter our dreams?"

"I suppose you deserve that much." Kamila sneered. "My name is Kamila and I'm one of the Dark Giants. The four of us once dominated the Earth and we've would've done so to the other worlds as well!"

"Wait, the Dark Giants?" Cecilia asked while blinking. "What are the Dark Giants? And when you said four of you, does that also mean Tiga?!" Kamila nodded "I swear that if you ever think of harming even one hair on Malcolm's head, we'll make you regret it, Kamila!"

"It's not me that hasn't done anything to Tiga's new host." Kamila chuckled darkly. "But my cohorts, however, I'd say all bets are off."

"What do you want from us, Kamila?" Renfa demanded with a fierce glare. "Why did you take us from our dreams and send us here? What are you hoping to gain from this?"

"I just wanted to see what Tiga's new love interests are like." Kamila answered her with a frown as she glared at Cecilia and Renfa. "I must say, he always did had a unique taste in women. As if falling for that human girl, Yuzare, wasn't enough for him, now he has these two! I just can't believe him!"

"What do you mean a unique taste in women?" Renfa demanded as she glared at Kamilia.. "And what's your grudge against Tiga? What has he done to you that's making you act this way?"

"Listen up, you two. I'm only going to say this once." Kamila glared at Cecilia and Renfa. "I want you two to leave Tiga forever! He's mine and I won't lose him to any other girls ever again! Especially to the likes of you two!"

"Not on your life, Kamila!" Cecilia shouted "We're not leaving Tiga or Malcolm because of your jealousy! Who Tiga can fall in love with is his choice to make and not yours! If you think that you can just take Malcolm from us, then you've got another thing coming!"

"We're not planning on giving up Tiga or Malcolm to you, Kamila!" Renfa agrees "I'm sure what Tiga did back then was the right choice by sealing you and your cohorts in stone! He knew what you were doing was wrong and decided to stop you in your tracks!"

"Okay, girls. I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way…" Kamila frowned as she got out a whip. "If you won't leave willingly, then I'll just take him for myself! I won't lose to two humans!" Kamila charged towards both Cecilia and Renfa who got into battle stances.

"Hah!" Cecilia switched to her RepArmor and fired a charged shot at Kamila who deflected it with her whip. This was Cecilia's plan all along as soon as Kamila was districted, Renfa rushed in from behind Kamlia and thrust her spear into Kamlia's back five times.

"Why you little…!" Kamlia growled with envy as she lashed her whip at Renfa three times, giving her medium damage. "Take this!" She summoned electric bolts and flung them at Cecilia who was hit by them, but she recovered and fired a charged shot at Kamlia, giving her medium damage again. "You little insect!" Kamlia snarled as she lashed her whip at Cecilia, but Renfa got in the way and blocked the attack.

"I won't let you hurt my friend, Kamlia!" Renfa yelled as she charged towards Kamlia and thrust her spear at her three times, but Kamlia blocked the attacks.

"Is that all you can do? Don't make me laugh!" Kamlia taunted.

"No, but this is!" Cecilia yelled from behind as she fired a charged shot at Kamlia, damaging her moderately.

"You wretch!" Kamlia snarled as she turned her whip into a sword. "Now I really need to get rid of you two!" She lashed her sword at the two, but they evaded them easily. "Hold still you brats!" Kamlia growled in fury as she tried to slash Cecilia, but she back flipped out of the way and fired a charged shot at Kamlia, giving her small damage. Renfa then charged towards Kamlia and thrust her spear at Kamlia five times, giving her large damage.

Cecilia fired another charged shot at Kamlia, but she deflected it with her sword, but Renfa got behind Kamlia and thrust her spear at her three times, giving her medium damage.

Renfa got beside Cecilia and they aimed their weapons at Kamlia who was snarling in fury. "That's it! I have had it with you two! Now I will…" Before Kamlia can finish, Daramb's voice stopped her.

"Kamlia! Wait! You will be the first to deal with Tiga tomorrow. Why strike Tiga's friends down when you can make Tiga yours tomorrow when you attack Neo Tokyo in your true form? That way, you can easily deal with those two humans. Retreat for now. You will attack tomorrow afternoon."

Kamlia was silent for a moment until she sighed and said "Very well…" She glared at Cecilia and Renfa who glared back. "I'll leave you two alone, but tomorrow when I finally make Tiga mine again, he and I will destroy you wretched brats!" With that said, Kamlia returned to the real world. A bright light occurred and Renfa and Cecilia woke up in the real world.

* * *

Cecilia gasped in alarm as she panted heavily after standing up from her bed. She looked at the window and thought about her dream. "What was that dream? …No, it wasn't a dream. I'm sure it was real. I got to get Malcolm and Renfa over here." She exited her room and went to Malcolm's room. Luckily for her, she sees Malcolm and Renfa coming up to her. "Guys… Did you have the same dream about some evil villains called the Dark Giants?"

"Yeah…" Renfa nods in agreement. "These Dark Giants seem to know Tiga, but they have a personal vendetta against him when he sealed them in stone."

"I wonder what Tiga's connection with those three is… They seem to hate him for some reason…" Malcolm scratched his chin in thought.

"Maybe Tiga can tell us more about those Dark Giants? We'll ask him tomorrow." Cecilia suggested but before she and Renfa blushed. "Um… Malcolm? Is it alright if me and Renfa sleep with you in your room tonight. We feel more comfortable with you around and we want to be with you in your dreams."

"Sure." Malcolm smiled softly as he, Cecilia and Renfa went to his room to sleep peacefully for the night where tomorrow, they will ask Tiga about the Dark Giants.

* * *

The next morning, everyone has woken up and headed for the kitchen to eat breakfast. While everyone was about to eat, they've noticed that three seats are still empty and the three friends that sits in those seats are nowhere to be found.

"I wonder what's keeping Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa?" X asked in worry. "Neither of them were ever late for breakfast before. I hope nothing bad happened to them."

"Maybe they've decided to sleep in?" Alec guessed. "I mean, there hasn't been a time when we've decided to sleep in every now and then. I'm sure at least some of us slept in once or twice."

"Can't argue with that." Asuna agrees with a sigh. "There was one time I overslept and I was late for my paper route. Of course it was because that Konoka trashed our room and broke my cloak. But it wasn't all bad as both her and Negi got me a new cloak to replace my old one."

"I know how you feel, Asuna…" Asuka lowered her head with a sigh. "There was one time I overslept and when I made iy to school, Kiriya-sensei had me hang upside down in the halls while holding two buckets of water."

"Wait, your teacher makes you hang upside down in the halls while holding water buckets?" Makie gasped as she shuddered at the thought of that. "That's even worse than standing out in the halls when you're late for school!"

"That's because it's mostly punishment for whenever we do or say things out of line." Ikaruga sighed as she began recounting that one time she and Kat met. "There was one time when Kat and I first met during our first year when we've got into an argument and ended up fighting. Because we trapped ourselves in our barrier and I was scared that we'd never escape. But thanks to Kat's words, we were able to escape by working together, but Kiriya-sensei made us hold water buckets while being upside down because we've disobeyed his orders. But that also started when we've became friends after all that happened."

"Wow, that's how you and Kat met, Ikaruga?" Fuka asked in amazement. "I guess you two high schoolers are no different from us middle schoolers."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kat agrees with a grin.

"Well, whatever the case, I'll just leave their food as it is." X stated as he went to pick up Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa's food. "I'll place a plastic wrapping around it and keep it warm, so they won't miss out on breakfast."

"I don't think you'll have worry about that, X." Ling advised "Here they come now." Everyone turned around to see Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa has woken up and heading towards the dining table. Everyone got up from their seats and headed for them.

"Hey, you three!" Haruna greeted "We were wondering what happened to you guys. We thought that something might've-" She stopped herself when they've noticed that they had bruises all over them." What happened to you guys?! You look like you just barely got out of a fight!"

"You don't know the half of it, Haruna…" Malcolm muttered "We had to deal with these three villains who called themselves the Dark Giants. They've attacked us in our dreams, but they've retreated for now, but I'm sure one of them are going to attack Neo Tokyo this afternoon."

"Wait, the Dark Giants?" Axl asked with wide eyes. "Who are the Dark Giants? And did you say that they've attacked you in your dreams?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but we're telling you the truth." Cecilia answered him wearily. "Those Dark Giants invaded our dreams and fought us. They even said that one of them is going to attack the city."

"So what are we going to do about these Dark Giants?" X asked in concern. "Who can we ask to know anything about the Dark Giants?"

"There's only one person who knows the Dark Giants." Renfa answered him "We'll need to ask Tiga about his history with the Dark Giants and why they have vendettas against him."

"But how are we going to do that?" Kat asked while raising an eyebrow. "It's not like we can just ask them to come out and talk to us directly. We have to worry about that three minute time limit they've got."

"Actually, there is a way for all of you to speak with us." Tiga's voice suggested. "Malcolm, I want you, Matt and Gen to hold out your transformations items out and touch them together. That way, myself, Max and Leo will send you and your friends to us and we'll speak then." Malcolm, Matt and Gen looked at each other and nodded. Malcolm takes out the Spark Lens, Matt takes out the Max Spark and Gen holds out his left arm with the Leo Ring. The three boys hold the three items together and concentrated hard as a bright light surrounded everyone until they vanished.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Eggman's island lair**

* * *

"I can't believe that freakshow was able to destroy Drill Bot before I could defeat X and his friends!" Dr. Eggman fumed as he typed away on his computer. "I was this close to learning all of X's secrets until that freak showed up along with those Lighting Dolts and the Three Stooges!"

"So what are you planning for this time, Doctor?" Orbot asked "How are you going to defeat X and his friends and learn all his secrets?"

"That's where this new and improved Burnbot comes in." Dr. Eggman answered him as he pressed a key and it showed Burnbot. "With these new weapons and upgrades to Burnbot, I'll defeat X and learn all his secrets!"

"But how's this going to be any different from before?" Cubot asked confusedly. "It's already bad enough that Sonic and his friends were always destroying your robots, I don't think this'll be any different."

"One more word out of you and I'll send you to the scrapheap!" Dr. Eggman shouted at Cubot as he shook his fist at him, Cubot cowered in fear.

* * *

**At Team Rocket's hideout**

* * *

"I just can't believe that happened again!" Jessie fumed "There's no way those twerps just made their Pokemon evolve even further! That already happened last time and then again just yesterday! There must be some kind of trick to it."

"What about stealing those stones from the twerps again?" Meowth suggested "We could take those stones from them and see what makes them tick."

"But how are we going to do that, Jessie?" James asked "Last time we tried that, that old man just blasted us off. What if he tried to do the same like last time?"

"We'll just have to improvise." Jessie answered him "Those two twerps with the stones also have two girlfriends with them. If we can use them to our advantage, we'll make them give up those stone and hand us their Pokemon to boot!"

"Yeah!" Both James and Meowth cheered.

* * *

Back in Neo Tokyo, Kamila was standing on one of the buildings and looking over the city. The wind was blowing towards her while she's looking directly at X-Estate with an evil smile on her. She takes out a device that looks similar the Spark Lens from her cloak.

"Looks like it's time now…" Kamila mused. "It's afternoon and there's no sign of Tiga yet. Perhaps if I destroy a portion of this city, that'll entice him to come out. If not, this'll be a message to him to come find me." She held her Black Spark Lens above her and activated it as black lighting emitted and surrounded her. When the black lighting vanished, Kamila has returned to her true form, a female Ultra with a silver body and yellow streaks on her body. Then she started destroying the city as the humans and Reploids started running for their lives until Kamila heard roars coming towards her. She turned around to see both Gomora and Red King entering the fray to protect their friends' home from invaders. "So Tiga even managed to become allies with monsters. I didn't I think to ever see that happen at all. No matter, I'll just deal with you two and I'll be going after Tiga next!" The three giants charged towards each other as both the humans and Reploids rooted for their monster protectors.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a pocket dimension**

* * *

"Where are we?" Ling asked confusedly as everyone looked around, all they can see is light in every direction. "This place looks a lot different from any world we've seen before."

"You're right, Ling." X agrees as he scratched his chin "All I can see is light in every direction. I wonder if this is where the Ultras reside in."

"The answer's yes and no." A familiar voice stated "What you're looking at is more like a pocket dimension that we Ultras use to communicate with each other or our human hosts after we save them from a near death experience." Everyone looked ahead of them to see three silhouettes walking towards them. The figures revealed themselves as three men, two younger men and one older man, walking towards them and stopped. "We know that you're all confused about what's going on, but we'll tell you in due time. But for right now, it's an honor to meet all of you in person, heroes of the omniverse."

"Wait, who are you three?" Matt asked while rubbing his eyes. "And what did you do to Leo, Max and Tiga? And how do you know who we are?"

"We can understand why you're confused, Matt. But you need to calm down." The second man reasoned. "We know none of you are familiar with the forms you're all seeing before you, but I can assure you that it's us. See for yourselves." The three men walked towards the three boys and both sides concentrated until Malcolm, Gen and Matt sees Tiga, Leo and Max in place of the three men.

"It really is you three…" Malcolm gasped in awe. "We didn't even recognized any of you in those forms! How come you're in human forms?"

"We figured you'd all feel more comfortable seen us in these forms." Leo answered him with a smile. "Plus, it'll make things a lot easier to speak with you rather than having all of you seeing towering over you."

"Good point, Leo." X nodded. "I suppose this does make it a lot easier for us to speak with you. But now, we're going to need some answers from you, Tiga. Who are the Dark Giants and what's your history with them?"

"I suppose I could tell you everything about my past…" Tiga answered him with a despondent frown. "From the beginning, it was over 30 million years ago before everything you all know today. There was an ancient race of humans known as the People of the Light and they've lived in peace. That is until we, the Dark Giants, arrived and brought the dominated the Earth. The Dark Giants consisted of four evil Ultras, there's Kamila who can use telekinetic powers, Darramb who has superhuman strength, Hudra who has superhuman speed and there's me, the leader of group."

"Whoa, you're 30 million years old?!" Asuna gasped "You're a lot older than I thought! I didn't think anyone can get that old!"

"Heh, I suppose you'd say that." Tiga chuckled. "The thing is, I'm older than most other Ultras because I've been living on Earth for eons. But we're no different than humans because like you, we still have our strengths and weaknesses, but we're just more durable than humans."

"Wow, that's amazing." Cecilia gasped in awe. "I guess Ultras and humans are more similar to each other than we've realized. So what can you tell us about the Dark Giants and why they have a vendetta against you?"

"I'll start with Kamila." Tiga answered her "You see, Kamila was once my lover long before I turned my back against them. She was also my second in command of the Dark Giants, but now I'm sure she's the leader ever since I've betrayed them. There's also Darramb who was a close friend of mine and rival. He was the strength of the Dark Giants, but was also the most levelheaded. Finally, there's Hudra who hates me because I was the leader of the Dark Giants. I'm sure before he hated me out of jealously, but now he hates me because I've betrayed them and sealed them in stone for eons."

"So how did you seal them in stone and became what you are now, Tiga?" Houki asked him out of curiosity "And who was the person that had you seal your former allies for eons?"

"That's where this local human girl named Yuzare comes in." Tiga answered her "During our reign as destroyers, I met and fell in love with Yuzare. She showed me the errors of my ways and wanted me to be the protector of the Earth rather than conquer it. So when I overheard the others plans to not only conquer this world, but the other worlds as well, I stepped into action and stopped them before they can execute their plans. In order for me to seal them away, I took their powers and sealed them in stone. After I sealed them away, the island we've inhabited, Lulu Island, sank into the bottom of the ocean and trapping them for all eternity. But it was only delaying them as the Master of Darkness, Gatanozoa, rose the ancient ruins and Lulu Island returned to the surface. When I took their powers, I became what you see me as whenever I've fought against the monsters or aliens. These forms you've seen me used are what I stole from them. My Multi and Glitter forms are from Kamila, my Power form's from Darramb and my Sky form was from Hudra."

"No wonder Sigma's so keen on conquering the omniverse." Axl frowned. "He must've found those records of what happened and wanted to use that knowledge for himself and his Reploid utopia! So how did the Dark Giants break free from their prison?"

"If I had to guess, it's because of all the evil's been going on in the world." Tiga answered him, stating his theory. "When Gatanozoa raised the ruins from the ocean, Lulu Island was also raised from the depths and appeared on the surface. Because of all the evil's been plaguing the world, their prison must've gotten weaker over time until they've managed to break free. Now they're back and are coming for me now."

"Wow, that's quite the story…" X said while looking down despondently. "You were once an evil Ultra, but thanks to Yuzare, you've decided to make up for your mistake and fight for peace and justice in the world."

"I know what I did was wrong, but I can't run from this any longer." Tiga frowned as he bowed in apology. "I caused all this because I went against my former allies, but now, I'm planning on fixing the problem myself. You won't be seeing me ever again because I'm planning to die in battle against them. So goodbye forever, everyone. I'm glad to have met every single one of you, but I must end this alone now…" Just he was about to leave, Malcolm grabs his arm and stops him.

"Don't think you're planning on leaving us that easily." Malcolm reasoned. "You've helped me when I was lost because of what my uncle tried to do. After meeting you, I feel like I can be my own person and because of that, I've made real friends, found my two lovers. So don't you think that you'll be taking them on yourself."

"He's right, Tiga." X agrees "Ever since the monsters first appeared, you were always there to help us. Now we're going to help you in your time of crisis. After all, didn't you say that you and Daigo saved Houki and her friends from Natran while they were still in suspended animation?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You're right, X." Tiga smiled softly. "I was too caught up in my regrets that I completely forgot that you're all here. I guess I really did forget what Daigo strived for and that's to protect the planet he loves and all the people on it. So let me ask this of everyone, will you help me defeat the Dark Giants and help me with my past regrets?"

"Like we'd ever say no." Asuna grinned. "You've helped us out before, so it's only natural we help you."

"I'm sure you were never evil, but was going down the wrong path." Reina smiled softly. "You've had the heart of a hero inside you all along. You just had some help discovering it."

"You see, Tiga? You're not alone anymore." Malcolm smiled warmly at him. "You don't have to face this problem alone. We'll be right behind you, no matter what." Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Everyone…" Tiga smiled softly. "Thank you. Words can't express how grateful I am to have met all of you. It's the same kind of feeling I felt when I was with Daigo and I've almost forgot about it. Now I know we'll defeat them and I can put my regrets behind me!" Everyone nodded in agreement until they've heard sounds of roaring.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Kat gasped. "That sounds like Gomora and Red King! They must be in a battle!"

"It's Kamila!" Tiga gritted his teeth in anger "She must be fighting them as a way for us to see her! I'm sure she's doing this as a message to us. If we don't listen to her demands, she'll bring Neo Tokyo to the ground."

"Right, let's head back to our world and deal with her and save the city!" X nodded as everyone returned to Earth to help Tiga fix his mistake.

* * *

X and the gang were running towards the battle between Kamila, Gomora and Red King to help their monster friends against the evil Ultra. As they got closer to the battle, three all to familiar figures got in their path and blocking their way towards the fight.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear."

"Bringing chaos at a break neck paste…"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place…"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweat…"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth's da name."

"Putting all the do-gooders in their place…"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face!"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! You three idiots keep saying the same thing over and over!" Dr. Eggman mocked as he arrived with Burnbot. "Can't you morons try something different for a change?"

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere fast…" Ikaruga frowned "Listen, we don't have time to deal with this right now. We've got more important matters to deal with."

"Not going to happen twerpette!" Jessie shouted "I refuse to be pushed aside like chopped liver! We're not leaving until you hand over your Pokemon to us!"

"So you think that you can handle us, can you?" Malcolm glared at the idiot trio. "Are you three brave enough to face something that's tall as a city?"

"Hah, you're a riot, twerp!" Meowth mocked "There's no such thing as that!" But then, Malcolm, Gen and Matt took out their Ultra Items while looking at each other and nodded.

"Then let's see if you three can keep that up!" Malcolm shouted as he helped up the Spark Lens. "TIGA!" He shouted and transformed into Ultraman Tiga

"LEO!" Gen shouted while holding out the Leo Ring and transformed into Ultraman Leo.

"MAX!" Matt also shouted while holding out his Max Spark and transformed into Ultraman Max. Just as the three Ultras appeared, Team Rocket were shocked to see what just happened before their eyes while Eggman sweat drops in fear.

"What the heck just happened?!" Jessie shouted in fear as she took a step back. "Did those twerps just turned into those giants?!"

"That's exactly what I saw!" James answered her "They've just turned into those giants!"

"What are we going to do now?!" Meowth yelled in fear.

"I'm not afraid of those three!" Dr. Eggman said "Burnbot can handle three giants!" But just as Burnbot was about to attack, Leo stepped on the robot and crushing him. "Not again! I can't believe this happened again!" He started to escape in his Eggmobile. "I'll be back and I'll bring an even stronger robot!"

"RUNAWAY!" Team Rocket screamed as they ran away in fear..

"Now with that out of the way." X said as he looked up to the Ultras. "Tiga, Leo, Max! We'll get all the people and Reploids to safety! You three can handle Kamila!" The three Ultra Brothers nodded to X as they got into battle stance and went to help Gomora and Red King.

While Gomora and Red King were on their knees and panting heavily, Kamila was about to finish them off until she was stopped by Tiga blocking her attack with his barrier while Leo and Max saw to their monster friends as Kamila backflipped away from them.

"Are you two all right?" Tiga asked them and they both growled in response. "That's good to hear. You both did a great job protecting the city for us, but we'll take it from here. You two get some rest and we'll take care of things here." Both Gomora and Red King nodded as they rested while Leo and Max regrouped with Tiga to fight Kamila.

"I've been waiting for you, Tiga…" Kamila sneered. "Those monsters were giving me a rough time, but I'm glad you're here. Now why don't you leave these human fools and come back to me? Even though you sealed me in stone, my heart for you still lingers."

"I'm not going back, Kamila!" Tiga shouted as he pointed his finger at her. "I've had it with what the Dark Giants trying to conquer the omniverse! I'm going to put an end to your plans and I'll go after the other two! I'm through running away from the problem and I'll… no, we'll finally bring the Dark Giants down for good!"

"Is that so?" Kamila frowned as she got into a battle stance. "Then I'll make you come back to me and-ack?!" Just as Kamila was about to attack, a powerful dive kick hit her and knocked her back. The three Ultras turned to see another Ultra, Leo immediately recognized this Ultra.

"Could it be…?! My younger twin brother, Astra!" Leo gasped in awe and happiness.

"Brother Leo!" Astra called out happily as he ran to hug his big twin brother. "I am glad I made it in time to help you and our fellow Ultras."

"Astra, what are you doing here? Did Father sent you to Earth to help us in our war against Sigma and his allies? Also, the Dark Giants have returned." Leo told him.

"Yes." Astra nodded. "Father already informed me of what's going on Earth, so I came here to help. But we need to deal with her first!" All four Ultras got into battle stances.

"How dare you?!" Kamila growled as she got out her whip and lashed it at Astra who backfliped out of the way.

"It'll take a lot more than that to defeat me, villain! Astra Shower!" Astra brought his hands together and fired a jet stream of water at Kamila, giving her medium damage.

"Whoa! Is that another Ultra?!" Kazumi grinned as she took snapshots of Astra with her camera.

"Yeah. And he called Leo his brother. Could they be related?" Alleyne smiled softly.

"So Astra is Leo's younger brother… Wow." Laura smiled as she looked at Leo who gave her a V for victory pose to show Gen's love for her. Leo focused on the fight.

"Brother Leo! Let's combined our attacks to hurt this vile Ultra!" Astra suggested.

"I couldn't agree more, Brother Astra!" Leo nodded as both he and Astra shouted out "Double Kick!" Both Ultras kicked Kamila at the same time, giving her big damage.

"How dare you! I won't lose to Ultras like you!" Kamila snarled as she summoned some electric bolts and flung them at the Ultras, damaging them, but they recovered. Tiga charged towards Kamila and gave her a rapid 20 punch combo on her, giving her medium damage. "Tigaaaa! I will make you mine again if that's the last thing I do!" She lashed her whip at Tiga who blocked it. Max was next as he speeds up towards Kamila and punched her three times. Max then used Max Chop repeatedly to give Kamila even more damage. Only 2 minutes and 14 seconds left.

Kamila snarled as she lifted herself up in the air and lashed her whip at the Ultras, giving them medium damage, but they recovered as always. Leo used his Leo Nunchucks to lashed rapidly at Kamila, giving her bigger damage. Kamila was even more angrily as she turned her whip into her sword and slashed Max three times with it. Tiga rushed in and rapidly punched Kamila 15 times. Kamila was getting weaker by the moment.

Kamila was panting heavily as her color timer started blinking red. "Tiga! I won't run away! I will make you mine!" She cried out in frustration.

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you, Kamila!" Tiga shouted as he yelled out "Zepplion Ray!" He launched his attack at Kamila, giving her maximum damage, but it wasn't enough.

"Brother Leo! Let's combined our attacks to finish off the first of the Dark Giants!" Astra suggested.

"Got it!" Leo nodded as he and Astra got together and both yelled out "Ultra Double Flasher!" They brought their hands together and fired a powerful red burst of energy which strike Kamila, ending the fight.

Kamila screamed in agony as the attack hit her and has finished her off. Kamila's last words were "The Light… I want it… too…" With a dying scream, Kamila fell on her back and exploded. All four Ultras struck a victory pose while everyone cheered for their saviors.

Leo turned to Astra. "Astra, do you have a human form? You know you can't last long on the Earth for more than three minutes." He asked him in concern.

"Sorry brother, but I don't have a human form, but I will be above the Earth's atmosphere to recharge, so if you need my help, I'll be there." Astra told him. "I'll be sure to help you if more of those Dark Giants appear. Tell your new human friends I said hello!" With a cheerful wave to X and the gang who waved back, Astra flew into space above the Earth's atmosphere, ready to help his brothers and their human friends if needed. Gomora and Red King went back into hiding. Tiga, Leo and Max returned to human forms.

"Awesome work as always, guys!" Axl gave Malcolm, Matt and Gen a thumbs up. Cecilia and Renfa went up to hug Malcolm, Laura went up to hug Gen as well. And Kanzashi went up to hug Matt, but they looked away, blushing slightly.

Malcolm looked at the setting sun. 'We have defeated the first of the Dark Giants… Now there's two left. We need to beat the other two before we continue our war with Sigma…' He thought to himself seriously as he looked at the sun some more.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Second Dark Giant: To Settle an Old Rivaly!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes face the second of the Dark Giants, Daramb while dealing with Eggman, the Lightning Bolts and another villain from Sticks' world, T.W. Baker and his stuntbears, so stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	236. The Second Dark Giant

**Chapter 236: The Second Dark Giant: To Settle an Old Rivaly!**

* * *

Later that evening after defeating Kamila, everyone returned to X-Estate until the second Dark Giant appeared. Everyone was talking to Tiga, Leo and Max about the next Dark Giant.

"So that's one Dark Giant down and only two more to go." X said seriously before turning to Tiga. "I guess Kamila still had feelings for you even after you sealed them in stone for eons. It must've been hard for you to defeat her like you did, Tiga."

"Believe me, I didn't want to end her either, but I had to…" Tiga sighed. "I know what she and the other Dark Giants tried to do was wrong, but I just wished I could've saved her without destroying her. But I suppose that's just wishful thinking…"

"I guess you still cared about her, don't you, Tiga?" Houki asked out of sympathy. "Even though she tried to destroy us, you still cared about her."

"Yes, that's right." Tiga sighed sadly. "Even though I don't have feelings for her like before, I still did care about her. But thinking about it now, I'm starting to wonder about some things."

"Like what, Mr. Tiga?" Nowa asked in concern. "What's making you wonder about?"

"What I mean is this, Nowa." Tiga answered her "What if most of the monsters we've, the Ultras, been facing over the years were, in fact, victims themselves."

"What do you mean by that?" Cecilia asked with a gasp.

"What I mean is that not all of the monsters aren't actuality evil." Tiga answered her "A lot of the monsters we've encountered in the past were evil, but not necessarily evil. This one monster I've faced before when Daigo was my host. Her name was Shiela and she was a mutated cockatiel who wanted revenge for the death of her owner. She and her owner, Asami, were affected by a highly powerful and dangerous gas called the Zelda Gas. There was a massive explosion, but Asami was able to free Shiela from her cage before she was tragically killed and Shiela was mutated. Ever since that incident, Shiela's been living in the Asama Mountains and was constantly grieving over the death of her owner. She decided to get avenge her death by destroying the Zelda Gas once and for all by heading for a research facility known as Zelda Point. Her first attempt was thwarted by GUTS, not the alien, and she was forced to retreat back into the mountains. For her second attempt, she emerged from the volcano again and continued her way to Zelda Point until Daigo transformed into me and we fought her. But because of Daigo's prior injuries and being transferred to me, we had a harder time trying to fight her off. But even Shiela was also injured because of either her prior injuries, the Zelda Gas or both, her body couldn't last much longer, but she wouldn't give up destroying the gas for good. Thanks to the help of Dr. Nezu, Asami's father, Shiela was able to absorb every last bit of the Zelda Gas and her deed was done. After all that, Team GUTS and myself carried her dying body to space where she became a phoenix-like bird and I left a trail of light for her to follow. Soon after that, Asami, Dr. Nezu and Shiela left the Earth where they can finally rest in peace."

"Wow, that's just sad…" Konaka sniffled as tears fell out of her eyes. "I feel bad for Shiela and her family. Because of that gas, Shiela's family was destroyed and she was mutated an into monster. But I'm glad she's now at peace with her owner and Dr. Nezu. Are there any other monsters who weren't evil?"

"Actuality, there is another monster that wasn't evil, but became one because of humans." Max answered her "There was a monster named IF and he was nothing like any of the monsters I've faced before him. When he first arrived on Earth, he was a massive white formless dome that came from space. Because that he was technically an unidentified lifeform from space, Team DASH, the team my host was apart of, decided to destroy it by using fire to melt him, but all that did was change his form into something else and started to shoot fire back at Team DASH. When they've tried to attack with missiles and lasers, IF kept on adapting and changing forms and went on an all-out assault on DASH. When Kaito, my human host, transformed into me, we've tried to fight him off and thought we've destroyed him, but he just adapted again and started using my powers against me where I had no choice but to retreat for now. After I've retreated, IF went on a rampage and destroyed several cities around Japan." Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

"That's just terrible!" Char gasped in shock. "There was a monster that not even you can defeat?!" Max nodded "And because of what Team DASH did to him, he decided to attack Japan for attaching him!" Max nodded again "So what happened to IF? How did you defeat him?"

"That's where this young girl named Akko comes in." Max answered her with a smile. "She was an orphan girl who wanted to be an artist, but she lost her sight after an operation to cure her from an eye disease. When she became blind, she started to pursue a career in music instead and started playing the flute. But when IF appeared on the day of her premier, we've tried everything we could to stop the monster, but it was all in vain as IF went on a rampage and Akko's home was caught in the middle of the monster's path of destruction, yet she survived. After IF destroyed most of Japan and went to sleep, the dirty and lost Akko stumbled upon IF and started to play her song to him where he started adapting again, but this time. he became a living mesh of instruments. Taking this opportunity, I've took Akko and flew her into space with IF following us from Earth where he'll continue playing music endlessly."

"I'm glad to see everything worked out in the end." Cecilia smiled. "It was thanks to Akko that IF was calmed down and no one else was hurt."

"But that still doesn't excuse the fact humans were the cause of them becoming monsters in the first place…" Houki frowned as she crossed her arms. "Sigma may have been insane when he was infected by the virus from Zero, but his words did hold some truth to them. But knowing how a little girl was able to sooth a monster with music, that also proves humans can learn from their mistakes and make sure that doesn't happen again."

"I agree, Houki." Tiga smiled softly. "Humans are not perfect, but they can learn from their mistakes."

"Well, I believe we should head to bed soon." Axl smiled as the Ultras returned the heroes to Earth.

* * *

Not long after, both Darramb and Hudra were on a cliffside looking down towards Neo Tokyo and saw everything. Kamila was defeated and a new Ultra has appeared.

"So Kamila ended up losing in the end…" Hudra growled in fury. "I knew she would end up destroyed sooner or later. She let her feelings for Tiga get the better of her and now, we're down to two of us. I say we kill that Sohma brat and his friends right now and be done with it!"

"Hold your tongue, Hudra!" Darramb shouted in disgust. "You say that Kamila's feelings for Tiga was her downfall, but your impatience will be your undoing! Now just calm yourself and we'll find a way to defeat Tiga. We just need another strategy and I've got the perfect one."

"Is that so, Darramb?" Hudra asked with a sneer. "So what kind of plan you have in mind?"

"You'll soon see, Hudra." Darramb answered him with a dark smile. "But I can give you a hint on the subject. It has to do with some very important people from around the world."

* * *

The next morning, Char woke up from her sleep and exits her room to head for the bathroom. While on her way to the bathroom, she encounters Aldra exiting her room and meeting in the hall.

"Morning, Aldra." Char greeted "How did you sleep in your bed?"

"I've slept very well, thank you for asking." Aldra answered her with a smile. "The beds here are much more comfortable then the beds in our world. Plus, I'm also getting used to all this technology of this world. Also, I've wanted to apologize to you, Char."

"Apologize to me?" Char asked while blinking. "What do you want to apologize about?"

"For how I acted when we first met." Aldra answered her as she lowered her head down in shame. "When I said that I was going to make X my king, I was just being selfish because you had such an amazing boyfriend. When he saved me from Delmore, I've wanted him to be my king, but when I saw him being so lovey-dovey with you, I got so jealous. I'm sorry for trying to come between you two."

"I've wanted to apologize to you as well, Aldra." Char smiled softly. "I realized that I was being just as selfish as you were. While I was happy that X saved you from Delmore, but when I saw you staring at X with hearts in your eyes, I thought you were going to steal him away. But then I remembered how Cecilia and Renfa first started out as rivals until they've later became friends and started sharing Malcolm. Maybe we can start over as friends and share X? What do you say?"

"Yeah, let's." Aldra agrees with a smile. "I'm glad to know we've stopped this silly rivalry of ours. We both love X so we should share him, not fight over him."

"I just wished me and my friends could've done the same with Ichika." Char closed her eyes and smile. "We all loved him, but all we did was fight over for his affection. Then again, he was kinda slow to see our advancements towards him, but he still loved us just as much we loved him. I can't want to see the look on X-kun's face when he sees us as friends." Both girls giggled and headed for the bathroom together. Unknown to them, Cecilia and Renfa were watching them and smiled.

"I'm glad to know those two decided to end their rivalry and started sharing X." Renfa smiled "We would know, when Malcolm saved me from that Mechaniloid Shark back in Hawaii, I feel in love with him. But when I noticed how he acted towards you, Cecilia, I guess I was just as jealous to you as Aldra was to Char. But after realizing that I was just fooling myself, I've decided to just give up and let you two have a happy life together. Until that was when you've said that we can start over as friends and we can share Malcolm."

"I guess I was no different from Char." Cecilia smiled back. "When I saw you looking at Malcolm with a lovestruck look while he, Gen, Gomora and Red King were fighting against Babalou when he framed Tiga, I thought you were going to steal him from me. But then I realized that I was just being as selfish as Char and since you love Malcolm just as much as I do, I've decided that we can start over as friends and share Malcolm. Seeing how they've decided to end their rivalry and share X, I'm glad to know they're now friends. Let's head to the kitchen for breakfast, I'm sure everyone's probably at the table by now." Renfa nodded in agreement. On the other side of the hall, there was Kat, Homura, Airi and Ren listening in on Cecilia and Renfa.

"Wow, that's just amazing." Kat grinned. "Both Char and Aldra loved X while both Cecilia and Renfa loved Malcolm and those four used to fight over the same guy. But seeing how they've put aside their differences, they've became friends and started sharing the guy they love."

"I'm starting to think we're no different from them." Airi nods with a smile. "Look at us, you two like Randy while Ryofu and I like Alec, right?" The three girls nodded. "I think we should follow their example and start sharing our love interests. That way, we won't have any regrets later."

"Yeah. I agree as well." Homura smiled back. "Now let's head to the dining room for breakfast."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Eggman's island base**

* * *

"That's twice those stupid giants destroyed my robots by squishing them like ants!" Dr. Eggman shouted in fury as he made some modifications to Giant Robot "I'm not going to let those idiots make a fool out of me! This time with these new upgrades to Giant Robot, I'll defeat X and learn all his secrets for sure!"

"But how can you be sure you'll win this time, boss?" Orbot asked in concern. "The last time you went up against those giants, it was when that alien sent his monster at X and his friends."

"Not to mention one of them flatten your robots like pancakes!" Cubot pointed out.

"Not another word out of you!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he whacked Cubot on the head. He started to think. "But I think it has something to do with those trinkets X's friends have. Those capsules and that ring those three fools have. If I can steal those trinkets from them, they won't be able to transform into those giants again!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Lighting Bolts hideout**

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened!" Willy fumed "We didn't even get a chance to do anything! And that freak has the nerve to call us wannabes!"

"His words did hurt a lot…" Dave lowered his head down despondently.

"We need to come up with a new plan to capture X and make him our new evil combat robot." Willy grumbled. "But to do that, we'll need to find a way to get past his friends protecting him."

"But how are we going to do that?" Tree Spy asked "Every time we tried to capture X, his friends always seem to protect him. What can we do to get pasted them?" Willy lifted up his finger and was about to answer, but had nothing to say and sweat dropped. As the Lighting Bolt members come up with different plans to capture X, they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance to your cause?" The voice suggested "I can help you with your dilemma and you'll be able to capture this X person, no problem." The Lighting Bolt members turned to the door to see an anthropomorphic wolf with dark grey fur wearing a black top-hat, a white shirt with a red bowtie underneath a red jacket with darker cuffs and collar and yellow epaulettes, black boots and white gloves. Following behind him are two bears in clown costumes.

"T.W. Barker from the T.W. Barker's Circus of Wonders?!" Willy gasped in awe like a excited schoolgirl. "What are you doing here in this world? I thought you were still in our world."

"I was in our world, but this bright light appeared out of nowhere and I was sent here." Barker answered him with a dark smirk. "As for what I'm doing in your hideout, I overheard what you were doing and couldn't help but stick my nose on your problem. So you want to capture this X fellow, right?" The Lighting Bolts nodded "Then I say we work together to find this X and he'll be under your control in no time."

"Then we'll accept you help, Barker." Willy smiled evilly. "With you at our side, we'll be able to defeat X's friends and capture X himself to be our new evil combat robot." While he and Barker shake hands, he has no idea that Barker has his fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone had just finished their breakfast and started cleaning up. After an hour of washing dishes, cleaning cups, straightening up the dining table, putting the chairs back in place and scolding the lazier ones for not helping out, everything was back in order.

"There, that should about do it." X smiled "With all of us working together, we've managed to put everything back in place with no problem whatsoever."

"It would've been a lot faster if some people had gotten off their lazy butts!" Astrid shouted in annoyance. "You guys decided to just lazy around while the rest of us did all the hard work! You guys didn't so much as lift a finger!" Everyone glared at Enshou, Enjustsu, Choukun and Sonshoukou.

"We did help out cleaning up!" Enshou retorted, "We've just decided that everything was finished and took a break. Besides, we did help out in cleaning up the mess, right?"

"Yeah, for the first five minutes..." RIn Rin answered her with a scowl. "Then after that, you've decided to let us finish what you started or left unfinished!"

"We're royalty, so you can't expect us to clean up after ourselves." Enjutsu sneered. "Besides, that's the job for the servants. So you can just do whatever you want while we'll just relax right here." Then they felt a presence behind them as Martha came up with a smile and a demon mask behind her.

"If you girls think you can just walk out of this unpunished, then you're sadly mistaken…" Martha said dangerously. "I don't take too kindly to those who thinks they can escape their chores. You may be royalty in your world, but you're not here. If none of you want to be severely punished, then I suggested that you start pulling your weight around. Do I make myself clear, girls?"

"Crystal clear, ma'm!" The four girls stammered in fear. "We won't be lazy again! We promise!"

"That's just what I want to hear, girls." Martha closed her eyes and smiled. "Now you keep that in mind or I'll teach you a painful lesson. So the next time you think you can weasel your way out of your chores, then you'll have to answer to me." Everyone was terrified by Martha and the demon mask behind her.

"Okay, now that's just scary." Kat winced. "Hey Malcolm, has Martha always been like that? Ya know, how she just smiles at you with a demon mask right behind her and giving you the death stare?"

"Believe me, Kat. I know that all too well..." Malcolm answered her with a sigh. "This is what she does whenever someone doesn't follow the rules or tries to skip out on their duties. When I tried to sneak out of doing my chores, she came up behind me and threaten to punish me if I don't clean up after myself. As you can tell, I've never again tried to disobey her."

"And I'm glad you did, Master Malcolm." Martha smiled back. "I didn't want our master to not have any discipline because if you didn't have any discipline, then you'll be no different than these four lazy bums. As long you four start pulling your own weight, then I'm sure we won't have any problems, right?" The four girls nodded in fear as X's wrist computer rings and he answered it.

"Yes, this is X." X reported. "What seems to be emergency, Alia?"

"X, we need you and everyone back at Hunter Base." Alia answered him "We've got something important to discuss with you."

"Roger, we'll be there right away." X cuts the channel "Everyone, Alia wants us to head over to Hunter Base. She said it's something important to discuss with us." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for Hunter Base.

* * *

**Later at Hunter Base**

* * *

"We're here just Alia instructed, Commander." X saluted. "So what was it that you wanted to discuss with us?"

"Everyone, we've got a crisis on our hands…" Signas frowned. "We got word that just late last night, all the World Leaders have been adducted."

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Who could've adducted all of the World Leaders?!" Cecilia asked in anger "What would this person have to gain?!"

"We're not sure ourselves about this person's motives." Signas answered her "But I can say it has something to do with Tiga. From the last known World Leader being adducted, there was this message left at the crime scene. It was sent by someone named Darramb."

"And that's where we come in, right?" Ling asked while frowning seriously. "You want us to find all the World Leaders and bring them back to their countries, right?"

"That's correct, Ling." Signas answered her with a nod. "I want all of you to head for the White House in Neo Washington DC. You can start your investigation there. If you find any clues to the whereabouts of the World Leaders, let us know. Now with the briefing done, it's time for your mission. X-Sqaud, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted and warped to the White House.

* * *

Not long after receiving information on the mission, our heroes arrived at the front gate of the White House in Neo Washington DC. For those who haven't seen the White House before stared in awe at the massive white building where the President of the United States lived and those who knows of the White House were amazed to see the President's home in real life.

"Wow, I never thought we'd see the White House again." Houki whistled as she placed her hand on her hip. "Seeing it in books and videos is one thing, but seeing up close like this, now that's a sight to behold." X, Zero, Axl, Gen, the Sohmas, the Hanzo girls, the two Hebijo girls, Saito and the rest of the IS girls nodded in agreement while everyone else were confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kirche asked confusedly. "And why did Signas called these people we're trying to find World Leaders? Are they really that important?"

"Yes, these people are important, Kirche." Zero answered her "You see, this world has seven continents and each of them are govern by a World Leader. There's North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Antarctica, Africa and Australia. Each of those continents are part of a government that oversees everything in their respected countries. That's where the World Leaders come in because they uphold all the laws in each country. If either one of them goes missing, then everything's in disarray."

"Which also the reason why we have to rescue them." X agrees "If we don't bring the World Leaders back to their home countries safe and sound, then each country's going to go to war with each other. We have to find the World Leaders and make sure they're safe!" Everyone nodded in agreement as Alec noticed they're surrounded.

"Uh, guys. I think we might have a slight problem on our hands..." Alec stammered.

"What do you mean, Alec?" Ikaruga asked him confusedly/ "What makes you think that we have a problem already?"

"Take a look around." Alec answered her with a gulp. "We're surrounded by suits!" He was right, X and the gang were surrounded by men in black suits and Reploids in black armor pointing their guns and holding back their dogs by their leashes as the leader walks up to them.

"What are you kids doing here?!" The leader demanded "This is a restricted area! Which means no civilians allowed! Now you can either leave the premise quietly or we'll use force."

"Wait, we didn't mean to intrude on you like this." X reasoned. "We're from the Maverick Hunters. Our Commander, Signas, told us of the situation about the World Leaders being adducted." The guards lowered their weapons and the dogs calmed down.

"Wait, did you say Maverick Hunters?" The leader asked with a gasp. "As in the Maverick Hunters that saved the world from Sigma nine separate times?" The heroes nodded "False alarm, everyone. These people were called in by Commander Signas." The guards nodded and returned to their posts. "Sorry about the mix up, kids. It's just that ever since the President and the other World Leaders were adducted, everyone's been on edge lately."

"It's all right." Houki reassured him with a smile. "I'm sure you had every right to be suspicious of anyone that comes close to the White House. So can you tell us what happened to the President and the other World Leaders?"

"Follow me into the President's office and I'll tell you everything I know." The leader said.

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

"From what Signas told us, all the World Leaders were adducted late last night, right?" X asked the leader nodded. "Do you know how or why they were captured?"

"I'm not sure about the why they were captured." The leader answered him "But I can tell the how the President was captured. It was about one in the morning when the President just finished his documents and was heading for bed. The boys and I were doing our usual patrol around the White House until something or someone just came out of nowhere. This guy was able to take out all my best men and I tried to fight him off, but I was knocked out cold. By the time I woke up, the President was gone. After all that, we went on high alert to find the President and the other World Leaders."

"Was there anything he left behind after he took the President?" Zero asked "Was there anything he left behind to tell us where he took the World Leaders? Like a message or something of that nature?"

"He did left this message behind." The leader answered him "He left this disc after he took the President and told me to show it to you." He goes towards the wall and pressed a button to reveal a TV screen with a DVD player. He placed the disc on the disc tray and hits play as the message starts playing.

"Well, hello Hunters." Darramb said calmly. "I can see that you're at the White House where I took the President. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything to them just yet, but if you want to save them, then I'll tell you where I'm located at. Meet me at the Capital Building and you'll find me with the World Leaders. Failure to do so on time, I can't guarantee their lives. Also, tell Tiga's host that I'll also be waiting for him as well. I'll be seeing you soon, Hunters." The message ends.

"So it was Darrmab this entire time…" Malcolm frowned. "He was waiting for us to come to Neo Washington and have the Presidents head of security to show us this message."

"Looks like we've got no other choice." X frowned as well. "We have to head for the Capital Building and save the World Leaders! If we don't, he'll end their lives and all the other countries will go to war with each other!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll take you to the Capital Building." The leader offered. "Once we head there, you can handle things from there while I let everyone know that the World Leaders are found." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the Capital building.

* * *

Not long after leaving the White House, the Presidents head of security led the X-Squad to the Capital Building where the World Leaders are being held hostage by Darramb. When they arrived at the stairs to the Capital Building, everyone mentally prepared themselves for what's ahead.

"This is as far I can take you." The leader reported as he looked at the Capital Building. "According to that Darramb guy, this is where he's holding the World Leaders captive. I'm certain that this is a trap. Are you kids know what you're doing?"

"We know exactly what are doing." X answered him with a smile. "We want to make sure everyone's safe in not just this world, but all the other worlds from Sigma. We may look like kids to some people, but we're far stronger when we work together. We'll save the World Leaders and stop Darramb!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You kids remind me of myself when I was your age." The leader smiled "Always wanting to be the hero that can save everyone from any crisis. Since ya'll have your minds made up, I won't stop you. If things get to dicey, I'll have the National Guard on standby to help in anyway they can."

"We'd really appreciate that, sir." X bowed in gratitude. "Don't you worry, we'll bring the World Leaders back safe and sound."

"Please, enough with that 'sir' business." The leader smiled with a embarrassed chuckle. "You can call me Nestfield. I wish you all the best of luck, Maverick Hunters." Everyone nodded in agreement and went up the stairs into the Capital Building as Nestfield turns to his comlink. "Chester, it's me. I've located where the World Leaders are being held at. We're going to need the National Guard to help some new friends of ours and I think you know who they are. I'm in front of the Capital Building. Roger, over and out." He cuts the channel and turns to the Capital Building. "It's all you now, kids. Save the World Leaders and bring them home."

* * *

After parting ways with Nestfield, our heroes entered the Capital Building and made their way to the main meeting room. Once they've entered the meeting room, everything was pitch-black as they held their weapons out in case Darramb shows himself. In the center of the room, a spotlight shines and shows Darramb waiting for them.

"Welcome, Hunters." Darramb greeted "I'm glad to see you made here. I'm also impressed that you were able to defeat Kamila as well. You really are the heroes as I've heard you are."

"Cut the flattery, Darrmab!" Houki shouted "We know you have the World Leaders hostage here! Now tell us where are they or we'll make you regret it!"

"Temper temper, Miss Shinonono." Darramb tsked, tsked. "There's nothing for you to raise your voice at me. The World Leaders are still alive. Why don't you see for yourselves?" He snapped in fingers as all the lights in the room turned on to show the captive World Leaders in their respected seats and cameras pointed directly at the heroes and Darramb. "As you can see, I kept my word to keep the World Leaders alive if you'd show up and you did. Now it's time for you to keep your end of the bargain. Show yourself, new host of Tiga! I know you're in this group! It's time for myself and Tiga to have our rematch that I've waited eons for!"

"I'm right here, Darramb!" Malcolm glared at him. "It's time for you to pay for your crimes! If it's a one on one fight you want, it's a one on one fight you'll get!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Darramb smirked darkly. "Now let us see which one of us is really the strongest." Just as both Malcolm and Darramb got into battle stance, something burst through the wall as Giant Robot enters the room.

"I'm not gonna to let you get in my way, buster!" Dr. Eggman shouted "I'm going to defeat X and learn all his secrets! So I'm not going to let some whack job like you get in my way!"

"Oh great. It's Egghead again..." Kat moaned. "I swear, he comes in at the worst possible time! I just hope this doesn't' get any more annoying than it already is." Right on cue, the Lighting Bolts along with Barker and his stunt bears arrived from the other side of the room.

"We've got you now, X!" Willy shouted "Now you can either surrender yourself or face the consequences!" The Lighting Bolt members aimed their guns at the heroes.

"Just great, now we've got the Lighting Dolts…" Homura faced palmed. "Looks like we're going to have to fight all of them here." Everyone nodded in agreement and got into battle stance.

"I don't have time to deal with this nonsense." Darramb frowned. "Sohma, let's meet at a more subtle battlefield for us. Meet me on the roof of the Capital Building and we'll settle things there, Ultra to Ultra." He warped out of the room.

"Wait, what are you doing here, Barker?!" Sticks gasped "I thought you were still back in our world!"

"I was, but I somehow ended in this world." Barker answered her "It was because of this bright light that I'm now in this world, but seeing you here as well, it's time for us to finish what we started back in our world!"

"Sticks, you know that guy?" Ling asked her as she got ready to fight. "I can tell that wolf face really has a grudge on you."

"Yeah, I know him." Sticks answered her with a frown. "That's T.W. Barker, the ringmaster of T.W. Barker's Circus of Wonders. Those two next to him are his stunt bears."

"Wait, he runs a circus?" Fumika gasped in confusion. "Why would a circus ringmaster want to help the Lighting Bolts? Aren't circuses meant to bring joy and later to everyone?"

"Not the case with this guy." Sticks answered her with a frown while shaking her head no. "In his circus, he holds performers against their will and he makes them perform! He's also a con artist and he even tricked us into being part of his circus, but Tails was able to escape. He was even hired by Eggman to be his lawyer to make Sonic look like the bad guy and made Eggman the innocent victim!"

"Then those are crimes we can't ignore." X frowned as he aims his X-Buster at Baker. "T.W. Barker, you are under arrest for holding innocent lives for your entertainment, trying to overtake the court law and con artistry! Now you can either surrender yourself, or we'll use force."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Barker mocked "Sorry, blue boy. I'm not planning my trip behind bars just yet. Now let's see if you're really as powerful as they say!" He snapped his fingers as his stunt bears got on their balls and started rolling towards the heroes.

"Malcolm…" Zero whispered over to Malcolm. He took notice. "We'll deal with these goons and save the World Leaders, you go after Daramb." Malcolm nodded as he dashed past Eggman, the Lightning Bolts and Baker.

"Switching to the Nova Armor." X switched to his Nova Armor, surprising Baker.

"What the…? He changed armor! Why didn't anyone tell me he can change into nifty armor?!" Baker glared at the Lightning Bolts.

"That's something we needed information on." Weseal Bandit muttered as the Lightning Bolts fired their guns at X and his friends. They evaded them.

"Goo Shaver!" X fired Duff McWhalen's attack at the stunt bears' balls, causing the balls to get stuck and making the bears fall onto the floor. The stunt bears growled as they charged towards X. X switched over to the Glide Armor and jumped up, gliding over the bears and the Lightning Bolts.

"Grrrrr! Stop using those really cool armors!" Dr. Eggman snarled as he ordered the Giant Robot to fire a laser beam at X, but KOS-MOS got in the way and blocked the attack with her shield.

"Dr. Eggman, potential threat… 5 percent." KOS-MOS calculated.

"W-What?! My potential menacing level is 5 percent?!" Dr. Eggman snarled as an anger vein appeared on his forehead. "Giant Robot! Crush this blue haired witch!" Giant Robot charged towards KOS-MOS and slams his fist down on her, but KOS-MOS grabbed it with one hand. "W-What in the name of the Ancients?!" Dr. Eggman was taken back by KOS-MOS' strength.

"You know, you should use your IQ to help your world instead of conquering it. Didn't your mother teach you to pursue a noble career?" KOS-MOS asked emotionlessly.

"I do not have mother issues!" Dr. Eggman snarled as he ordered the Giant Robot to fire lasers at KOS-MOS, but she got out of the way and landed on the Giant Robot's arm.

"R-Cannon!" KOS-MOS transformed her arm into a cannon similar to X and fired a powerful shot at the Giant Robot's head, giving it large damage.

"Raijingeki!" Zero used the technique he got from Web Spider from the 6th Maverick War to electrocute Dave and Tree Spy, making them scream in pain.

"Okay… Since when did Red Blondie can use other moves like X?!" Willy Walrus face palmed as he resumed firing at Zero.

"Transform!" Axl switch to a Roller Blader Reploid and charged towards Giant Robot.

"W-What?! Since when did that scarface robot can shape shift into other robots?!" Dr. Eggman was even more surprised by this. Axl kicked a bomb at the Giant Robot's head and it exploded, damaging the Giant Robot meidumly.

"Secret Ninja Art: Sound of the Wind!" Homura used her attack on the Giant Robot to damage it even further.

"Grr! Stop using some moves that I'm unaware of!" Dr. Eggman snarled as she slams his fists down on his Eggmobile's control panel.

"Stop using what, Egghead?" Asuka smirked as she got ready for her own attack. "Okay, time for my Ultimate Ninja Art! Ultimate Secret Ninja Art: Toad Summon!" Asuka makes a series of hand signs, attempting to summon a large toad; which she is later successful. Once summoned, she celebrates and jumps onto the toad's back. However, the toad ignores her commands and acts on its own. The toad then leaps into the air with Asuka still holding on for dear life and makes a dive for the Lightning Bolts. Once it lands, it begins to slash wildly with its tongue, as Asuka flails about trying to keep hold. The toad's tongue hit the Lightning Bolts, knocking them back a little. Asuka dismissed her toad and used a wind attack to knock the Lightning Bolts' guns away.

"Uh…" Willy sweat dropped in fear as Asuka and Homura got in front of the Lightning Dolts with their weapons drawn. "Look! It's Yogi Bear!" He pointed as he and his members left in panic.

"Hmph. No challenge at all." Ayaka frowned as she leaped up into the air and preformed a drill kick that knocked the Giant Robot's head clean off, causing it to explode.

"That was just luck on your side!" Dr. Eggman snarled in fury as he flee in his Eggmobile.

"Ugh. I knew the Lighting Dolts and Dr. Eggman would fail!" Baker aims his pistol at Char. But X fired Shotgun Ice at him and his stunt bears, freezing them in blocks of ice.

"And here's a homerun!" Bacho yelled as she bats them into the sky with her halberd. After that was settled, X and the gang freed the World Leaders from their ropes.

"Thank you so much, Maverick Hunters." The Emperor of Neo Japan bowed in gratitude. "We were worried that Daramb fiend would finish us off and plunge the world into World War 3. But we're glad you rescued us."

"Mr. President!" Nestfield called out as he and the National Guard ran up to them. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, thank you, Nestfield." The President smiled as he gestured over to X and his friends. "Thanks to the brave Maverick Hunters, we and the other World Leaders are safe."

"That's good to hear." Nestfield smiled, but he noticed someone missing in X's group. "Hey, where is your other friend?"

"He's facing Daramb. He has to help Ultraman Tiga put a closure to his past." Char explained.

"Ah, the Dark Giants…" The Queen of Neo England frowned slightly.

"So you heard about them…" Laura asked her and the World Leaders.

"Yes. We know the legend of how Tiga was once a Dark Giant until he redeemed himself by sealing away his fellow Dark Giants. Now that we know that Daramb is one of the legendary fiendish Dark Giants, we must help Tiga put a closure to his past by defeating these fiends." The President of the United States said bravely.

"Right. Tiga is gonna need all the help he can get to deal with Daramb!" Matt agrees as he and Gen ran past their friends to meet up with Malcolm.

* * *

While everyone else was dealing with Eggman, the Lighting Bolts and Barker, Malcolm was making his way up the stairs until he reaches the door to the roof. When he exited from the door, he saw Darramb standing near the edge of the roof and looking over the city as the wind blows towards him. Malcolm starts walking towards while his back was turned and a news helicopter was flying over them.

"You know, there's an old saying about all this..." Darramb mused. "They say that the one who gains too much power, will be turned against by the world. And that one individual will be hunted down towards the ends of the Earth…" Malcolm was silent as Darramb turned to face him. "I'm certain you know this as well, young Sohma. Your family was the one that brought about its inevitable resentment of the world. But your family tried to clean up its act because you were shown the results of your actions, but the damage was already done. Even though your family worked so hard to regain the trust of the world, your foolish uncle tried to take over your family out of jealously and vengeance! And soon, you've lost all the trust your family worked so hard for redemption.. So why, Sohma? Why do you wish on helping these humans even after they now resent you and your family?!"

"Because I'm not like my uncle or my ancestors!" Malcolm answered him while glaring at Daramb. "We may have started out as the worst kind of people before, but we can learn from our mistakes. My grandfather wanted to end our families past sins and create a world where everyone can live in peace, the same kind of world that Dr. Light wants. With X as our leader, he can make Dr. Light's dream a reality and we're going to help him. By stopping you and Sigma from conquering the omniverse for your evil clutches! I may have been with them since the last war, but they've accepted me as their friend when I had no one. For a long time, I've missed my parents since they died in that cave in, but I have new parents and they've been with me for 11 years. Now I have a new family and I'm going to help them stop Sigma and help Tiga gain closure on his past regrets." Just as he and Darramb got into battle stance, Matt and Gen came running towards them and regrouped with Malcolm.

"Don't think you're leaving us out, Malcolm!" Gen shouted. "We're not gonna let you fight Darrmab alone!"

"What the! Matt? Gen?" Malcolm gawked "What are you two doing here?! I thought you were still downstairs freeing the World Leaders!"

"We did already freed them." Matt answered him "And do you even have to ask? We're going to help you and Tiga take out Darramb! I know it's been a long time since we've been together, but we're here for you. I'm starting to think why mom sent me and Astrid to be with you. She wanted you to know what it's like to have a family again. After all, I'm sure that both Cecilia and Renfa wants you to come back in one piece."

"You guys…" Malcolm closed his eyes and smiled, a tear fell down his cheek. He opened them with a heroic grin. "You're right, I'm not alone in this fight. We can work together to defeat Darramb and stop the Dark Giants for good! I hope you're ready, Daramb! Because we're about to defeat you!"

"I see, so it's four on one then." Daramb nods as he takes out his Spark Lens. "Then it's time for me to show you my true power! Get ready, boys!" He activates his Spark Lens as black lighting emitted and covered him in darkness. Then he reappeared in his true form where he has a mostly black body with red highlights, what almost resembles a six-pack muscles on his armor, a pointed headfin and a color timer on his chest plate. "Now come after me, heroes of the omniverse! Show me that resolve of yours and show me the powers that can end me!"

"You're going to regret saying that, Darramb!" Malcolm yelled. "We're going to defeat you and we're going after the last Dark Giant! TIGA!" He held the Spark Lens above him and was transformed into Ultraman Tiga.

"LEO!" Gen shouted while holding his left hand with the Leo Ring and was transformed into Ultraman Leo.

"MAX!" Matt shouted while holding out the Max Spark and placed it on his right arm as he was transformed into Ultraman Max. Then Astra comes flying down from space and lands with the Ultra heroes.

"Daramb! You must answer for your crimes!" Astra yelled as he got ready for battle.

"I hope you can keep up that valor, Ultras! Dark Water Dimension!" Daramb yelled as he transported himself and the four Ultras to a sub-pocket dimension called Dark Water. The four Ultras looked around in confusion. "In here, I have an edge in battle. Now ready yourselves!" He charged towards Leo and punched him in the chest with such force that knocked him back a little. Tiga switched to his Power Form and punched Daramb three times, giving him bigger damage. "Ah, you're using my powers, Tiga? Very well. Daramb Whip!" Daramb made a whip appear and lashed it at Max's legs and threw him into a wall. Leo got up and used his Leo Nunchucks to inflict medium damage on Daramb.

"Double Kick!" Astra yelled as he kicked Daramb two times to give him small damage.

"Nice try, but it will take more than that to defeat me!" Daramb sneered as he shouted out "Ram Kick!" He did a powerful roundhouse kick which hit Astra and knocked him into a wall. Max got out his Maxium Sword and slashed Daramb five times with it, giving the Dark Giant medium damage. Leo also did some 30 combo punch moves on Daramb, but it did little damage.

"Tiga Blitz Kick!" Tiga yelled as he did a powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into Daramb, giving him bigger damage.

"Ack!" Daramb snarled as he glared at his friend and rival. "You have gotten stronger since we last met, Tiga. Is it because of your new host?"

"My host is my dearest friend next to Daigo. Both of them share the same path of justice that I follow. That is why I must defeat you and the last remaining Dark Giant!" Tiga puts up his fists. His timer started glowing gold.

"Is that so, old friend?" Daramb glared at Tiga. "Then we will settle this once and for all! Darambmeter!" He charged towards Tiga with a kick, but Tiga warped out of the water and deliver a powerful punch to Daramb, giving him larger damage. Max fired his Max Cannon at Daramb, but it did little damage. Astra recovered and landed some hand chops on Daramb, giving him medium damage. Only 2 minutes and 15 seconds left…

"I believe it is time we finish this, Tiga!" Daramb started to charge up his special attack.

"Gladly!" Tiga got ready as well.

"Fire Magnum!" Daramb yelled as he charges his hands with dark-light energy, funneling it into his fist and then slams it into the ground to produce a surge of energy that crates destructive shockwaves of explosions the size of him in a straight line.

"Delacium Light Stream!" Tiga yelled as he launched his attack at Daramb's attack. It was a power struggle for about 15 seconds until Tiga's attack broke through and dispelled the attack, his finisher now charged up with his limitless potential drilled through Daramb, causing him to scream in pain. The attack stopped and Daramb was defeated.

Daramb kneed on the floor and looked at Tiga and his Ultra brothers. "You… have gotten stronger, Tiga… my old friend… It was worth it… for a final duel… Now go! Defeat Sigma and his allies and protect the omniverse you swore to protect with your fellow Ultras…!" With a dying grown, Daramb fell to the floor and exploded. The four Ultras were warped back to Neo Washington DC. Nodding to each other, Tiga, Max and Leo returned to their human hosts' forms while Astra flies into space incase he is needed again.

"Malcolm!" Cecilia and Renfa cheered as the gang ran up to Malcolm, Matt and Gen. Cecilia and Renfa hugged Malcolm and he hugs them back. Kanzashi hugged Matt and he did the same as well. Laura and Gen hugged each other and kissed.

"Now there's only one Dark Giant left." Haruna smiled proudly.

"Yeah. Something tells me he won't be the easiest of the bunch." Zero frowned as he crossed his arms.

Unknown to them, Hudra was watching from the rooftops with an angry growl. "I knew Daramb would fall! That's it! No more messing around! It is time I take matters into my own hands! Just you wait, Tiga… I will finally kill you and prove to you that I am the strongest of the Dark Giants!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Dark Giant: The Fight Before Christmas!**

**A/n: Next up in a special Christmas special chapter of MegaMan X IS, our heroes teach some of their ancient otherworldly friends about Christmas, Santa Clause and the meaning of the holiday while dealing with Eggman, Team Rocket and the final Dark Giant, Hudra. Our heroes will gain help from a very special Ultra who is considered to be the most powerful of the noble Ultras. So stay tuned for this Christmas special MegaMan X IS! **


	237. The Final Dark Giant

**A/n: Happy holidays from Musashi the Master and Panther J! Here is a special Christmas chapter of MegaMan X IS!**

**Chapter 237: The Final Dark Giant: The Fight Before Christmas!**

* * *

Less than a week has passed since defeating Darramb and freeing the World Leaders. When the World Leaders were returned home to their respected countries, the entire world breathes a sigh of relief that none of them were hurt and World War 3 have been prevented. Everyone was back at X-Estate taking a well-deserved rest after saving the World Leaders from Darramb and made national TV.

"I'm glad that we were able to save the World Leaders and prevented World War 3 from happening." X smiled in relief before he frowned seriously. "And with Darramb defeated, that just leaves only one more Dark Giant to deal with."

"Not only that, but the President said that he and other World Leaders would help us if Sigma starts acting up again." Ling agrees with a grin. "Now that we've got the World Leaders themselves helping us, we've got a chance against Sigma!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But that also leaves the last Dark Giant to deal with." Malcolm frowned as he crossed his arms. "According to Tiga, his name is Hudra who was the fastest of the Dark Giants and, unlike the other two, hated Tiga because he was the leader of the Dark Giants. Now Hudra hates Tiga even more because he betrayed the Dark Giants and sealed them away in stone for eons. I just hope we can defeat him if we do encounter him…"

"I'm sure we'll defeat him like the other two." Houki reassured him with a smile. "The other two were tough, but we've managed to overcome them. While Kamila only had Tiga on her mind, I can at least say that Darramb was honorable. He kept his word about not harming the World Leaders if we don't listen to his demands. So even if Hudra does show himself, just know that we'll be right behind you and Tiga." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Houki." Malcolm smiled in gratitude. "I guess I was a little worried about if I could defeat Hudra. But as long I've got you guys behind me, I'm sure we'll win against Hudra and after him, Sigma." Everyone nodded in agreement again as Astrid looks outside the window and sees something white falling.

"Guys, take a look outside!" Astrid beamed as she went to the window and looked at the falling white stuff. "It's snowing! It's really snowing outside!" Everyone heard her and turned their attention towards the window.

"She's right, it really is snowing!" Asuka agrees excitedly as she looked at the snow with awe. "I can't believe it's already snowing over here. I wonder what today's date is?"

"I'll go check." X answered her as he checked the calendar. He smiled and said. "Looks like tomorrow's Christmas Eve. That means it's also almost time for Christmas."

"Yes, it's almost Christmas!" Ling beamed as she pumped her fists in the air excitedly. "That means it's time for some Christmas shopping! And that also means we should decorate X-Estate and bring in a Christmas tree!" The rest of the IS girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in excitement while their ancient otherworldly friends were confused.

"I can't wait for Christmas!" Negi smiled as good memories came flooding into his mind. "I've used to spend Christmas all the time with Nekane and Anya back in our world! Now I'm excite to celebrate it here too!"

"Hey, don't think you're forgetting us, Negi." Asuna grinned. "We're planning on celebrating Christmas as well. Besides Neg, how could you forget about your favorite students?" The rest of Class 2-A nodded in agreement.

"Right, how could I forget you girls." Negi agrees with a smile. "Ever since I came to Mahora Academy, I'm glad to have met every single one of you. Now what do you sat we celebrate Christmas together?"

"Yeah!" Class 2-A shouted in excitement.

"I can't wait for Christmas to come!" Astrid hopped up and down excitedly. "It's been a long time since we've last spent the holidays together, Malcolm. I can't wait to catch up on those lost times!"

"The same for me, Astrid." Malcolm agrees with a smile. "While I was still living with Uncle Stephan, I always wished to spend some time with you two. But now that we're together again, it's time for us make up for lost time!" The three Sohmas hugged each other.

"Erika taught me everything she knows about Christmas when she was still alive." Gen smiled softly. "She said that it's a time when everyone comes together and celebrate peace on Earth. She also said that it's when Santa Claus comes in and gives gifts to all the good children, but the bad ones only get coal. She even said it's best to spend it with all your friends and family during the holidays and I'm starting to see why."

"I can't wait for Christmas to come!" Asuka beamed. "It's going to be our first time spending Christmas together in this world! And I'm glad I get to spend it with you guys." The Hanzo girls and the two Hebijo girls nodded in agreement.

"I almsot forgot what it's like to spend Christmas with my family." Randy gasped in awe. "Of course, that was when my mom was still alive, dad was still with the family and my sister was happy. It's not the same how it was before our family just fell apart and I can't help but feel like I was the cause of it…"

"I know things were tough for you, Randy. But we're sure it wasn't your fault." Houki reassured him as she placed her hand on Randy's shoulder. "Believe me, I would know. When my sister created the IS, she ruined my chances at wining the kendo tournament and I've hated her ever since. But after coming to this time and finding out that she still cared about me, I can finally admit that I was being an idiot. Now I have no more regrets and I've finally lifted a weight off my shoulders and it was mostly thanks to Oichi. He showed me that even though my families gone, I still have my friends and they're my new family. We can be your new family until you patch things up with your sister."

"Houki's right, Randy." Alec agrees "We know you will patch things up with your sister. But for now, we'll be you new family until we defeat Sigma and everything's back to normal."

"Thanks, you guys." Randy smiled.

"Ever since I came to Louise's world, I miss the times I spend Christmas with my mom." Saito sighed sadly. "I've always wondered how she's doing when she's thinking about me I just wish there's a way for me to at least send her a letter to make sure I'm still alive and missing her…"

"I'm sure we'll think of a way, Saito." X assured him. "I know your mom's still thinking about you. As long you still think about her, I know you'll see her again."

"Yeah, you're right. And after Christmas Eve is Louise and mine's wedding." Saito smiled.

"I can't wait for that." Louise smiled as she walked up to Saito and kissed his hand, making him blush.

* * *

Not long after having dinner and going to bed, Hudra was watching them from a separate building not too far from X-Estate. He had an angry scowl at them for defeating the other two Dark Giants and for his hatred for Tiga.

"That's right, sleep until Christmas Eve…" Hudra grinned evilly. "For when tomorrow comes, the only red you'll be seeing are the fires of the Underworld! You may have destroyed Kamila and Darramb, but you won't defeat me so easily! I'll make sure your Christmas season will be far less holly jolly than you'd think!" While he lets out a crazy cackle, a shadowy figure was eavesdropping on him.

"So the Dark Giants has returned…" The figure frowned. "It's just like Zoffy said. I might be needed here than I realized. If that fiend thinks he can just ruin Christmas for everyone, then he's got another thing coming. I'd better be ready when he springs his trap on X and his friends." He clutched the wound on his hip. "My wound's acting up again… That can only mean he's back after his retreat almost 30 thousand years ago during the Great Ultra War. Those children have better be ready for when it's time to face him. I can only hope they can defeat him."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Eggman's island base**

* * *

"How dare that blue haired brat said my threat level is 5 percent!" Dr. Eggman fumed "She even had the gaul to assume that I have mother issues or even said that I should use my IQ to help my world rather than conquer it! With these new upgrades to Obliterator Bot, not only I'll be able to defeat X and learn all his secrets, but I'll also teach that blue haired brat not to mock me!"

"But how are you going to handle her, Doctor?" Orbot asked "Compared to X, she might be just as powerful as he is."

"And not to mention really cute!" Cubot beamed.

"One more word out of you and I'll send you to the scrap heap!" Dr. Eggman yelled angrily. "I'll find a way. If she is as strong as X is, I'll just have to take her apart and see what makes her tick."

* * *

**With Team Rocket**

* * *

"There's no way that was even possible!" Jessie fumed. "How can those three twerps just became those giants?! There must be some kind of trick to that!"

"It's no different to how those two other twerps were able to evolve their Pokemon even further." James said dully. "From what we saw, those three used some kind of items that turned them into those giants. If we can steal those items along with those stones from the other twerps, we might have a chance to beat them and steal their Pokemon."

"And just how are we going to do that, James?" Jessie glared at him. "Every time we try to fight them or we have the advantage, they just always seem to come out on top. So what can we use from this junk pile?"

"How about we use this robot?" Meowth suggested as he pointed to a familiar robot. "This one looks promising enough and it's like the other robots we've used against the twerps we know."

"Not a bad idea, Meowth." Jessie smiled darkly "With this robot, we'll finally beat those twerps and steal their Pokemon for the boss!"

"Yeah!" Both James and Meowth cheered.

"Wobbuffet." Wobbuffet said his name.

* * *

The next morning, Randy had woken up in his room and headed for the bathroom to wash up. While on his way to the bathroom, he doesn't know that Kat and Homura were coming in from the other hallway until it was already too late as the trio slammed into each other with a loud thump and Randy fell on top of them.

"Sorry about that, girls." Randy apologized. "I guess I was still half asleep when I ran into you two. I hope I didn't hurt you two."

"You don't have to worry about us, dude." Kat reassured him with a smile. "We're a lot tougher than you think. We've been trained as ninjas all our lives, so a fall like this isn't gonna hurt us that easily. It's no more than a bee's sting."

"Then you two haven't seen a Beedrill in my world." Randy advised. "Trust me, you don't want to get stung by those guys. Especially when they come in swarms of them. Plus, they really have a nasty temper if you startle them or step into their territory."

"Yikes, that'd be painful." Homura winced. "I hope we don't run into those guys if we go to your world." Then both her and Kat felt something grabbing their chests. "Hey, is that you grabbing us again?"

"What the…?" Randy looked at where his hands are and sees his left hand groping Homura while his right hand was groping Kat. "AHH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Hey, relax Randy. We're sure you didn't mean to." Kat reassured him with a smile. "But if you wanted to grab them, all you had to do was ask. I'm sure we would've let you grope them to your hearts content."

"Come on, Kat. Don't tease him too much." Homura scolded "You're going to embarrass him if you keep doing that." Kat responded by playfully stinking her tongue out at Homura. "Anyway, let's head for the dining room for breakfast. We don't want to keep the others waiting." Both Kat and Randy nodded in agreement as he held their hands.

* * *

Later at breakfast, everyone was discussing about what kind of gifts to give to each other while also thinking about getting a Christmas tree and decorating X-Estate. Their otherworldly friends, however, were all confused about the concept of Christmas.

"So what's this Christmas that all of you are talking about?" Reina asked confusedly. "And why does it have everyone excited about it?"

"Are you serious, Reina?" Yuna gasped in shock. "None of you don't even know about Christmas?" Their ancient friends shook their heads no.

"Then it's time for us to show you guys everything about Christmas." Ling smiled. "You see, Christmas is a time of the year when everyone comes together and celebrate being together with friends and family."

"It's also known when Jesus Christ was born." Cecilia explained. "There have been several different variations of how people celebrate Christmas. Like in Mexico, they break the piñata while in both Japan and North America put up decorations everyone in winter outfits. and parades. Everywhere around the world has a different way to celebrate Christmas. There's even been several stories about Christmas featuring several characters."

"What kind of stories about Christmas?" Sousou asked, feeling interested..

"The most famous one is a book called A Christmas Carol." Houki answered her with a smile. "It's about an old man named Ebenezer Scrooge and how he must change his ways before he might end up like his old business partner, Jacob Marly, for being greedy. Scrooge meets three ghosts that shows his past, present and future. The first ghost show Scrooge his childhood and how he was before he became the man he is now. The second ghost shows him the present and about his employee's family and his nephew's family including Tiny Tim. The last ghost shows him what would be his future be if he doesn't change his ways. He could've died and everyone would be happy he's gone, his servants would sold all his belongings, Tiny Tim dying from his illness and him finding out that he was the one that died."

"Yikes, that sounds intense." Batai winced. "This Scrooge guy has to listen to three ghost to make sure he change his ways before he regrets it later."

"True, but he had to learn the errors of his ways or he'll regret it like his business partner did." Laura nods. "There are several other stories, but we'll get to that later. Right now, the biggest icon of Christmas is Santa Claus."

"Santa Claus?" Kan'u asked confusedly. "Who is this Santa Claus that you mentioned, Laura-san?"

"Only the biggest icon around Christmas time." Alec answered with a grin. "He's well known around Christmas for being the one that flies around the world, delivering presents to all the boys and girls. He's easily recognized by his white beard and red suit and also known to be very jolly."

"Wait, he flies around the world?" Risty gawked. "How can one man fly around the world and deliver presents to kids everywhere?"

"He doesn't do the flying." Astrid answered her with a smile. "It's his team of reindeers that do the flying by pulling his sleigh. He flies around the world in one night to deliver presents to all the good boys and girls while giving coal to the naughty ones."

"ONE NIGHT?!" Their ancient friends gasped.

"That's right. I know it sounds impossible, but that's how Santa does." X smiled. "But that's not the real meaning of Christmas. It's really about spending the holidays with the people you love and giving to those in need. After all, it's better to give than receive."

"Yeah. I agree. We may be not related by blood, but we are family by nature." Tatenashi smiled softly. "Though, I know who is gonna get coal for being naughty in their worlds." All eyes turned to Enshou, Nanael, Enjustu and Choukun.

"What?! We're getting coal for being naughty?!" Enshou growled as an anger vein appeared on her forehead.

"My thoughts exactly." Tatenashi frowned as she shakes her head in disapproval at Enshou's attitude.

"Um…" Chohi rubbed her fingers together. "Before I met big sister Aisha, I was a spoiled brat. So… does that mean I will get coal too?"

"Don't worry, Rinrin." Axl smiled. "You have been helping Aisha taking out bandits and saving your world before you got here. So Santa will give you some presents for being a good girl."

"Yay!" Rinrin cheered as she jumped for joy.

"Now how are we going to buy the presents?" Kanzashi wondered.

"We'll go shopping at the Neo Tokyo Mega Mall. So we got to hurry before the stores closed." X suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they head for the Mega Mall.

* * *

**Later at the Neo Tokyo Mega Mall**

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan." X explained the plan to his friends. "Since the stores will be closing in a couple of hours, we'll have to split up from here. That way, the presents you'll be getting for that someone will be kept a secret. Once everyone's gotten the present for that someone, we'll meet back here. Geoffrey said that he, Signas and Dr. Cain are getting a Christmas tree while Martha's making the food and Alia, Pallette and Layer are decorating X-Estate for us. Everyone has their wallets and money?" Everyone nodded. "Okay then, now let's shop until we drop!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement and went their separate ways around the mall

* * *

**With Alec**

* * *

Alec was walking around on the west side of the mall, looking for something to give to four special someones. He kept on looking through different stores to find the right gift. "Now what can I get for, Airi, Ren, Nenene and mom? There must be something I can get for them…" While he's looking around, he wasn't paying attention to where he's going until he bumped into someone in a red suit and white beard. "Ow, that hurt. Sorry about that, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's all right, young man." The man assured him with a kind smile. "I wasn't paying attention myself, so it's also my fault. I can see you're searching some presents, right?"

"Yeah, I am." Alec answered him with a nod. "I'm searching for presents for my friends and my mom. I don't know what to give them and I can't seem to find the right present for them."

"I think I might have an idea." The man suggested. "Follow me. I can show you where you can buy some gifts for your mother and friends." Alec nodded and followed the man to a store that had a lot of items that were from older times before.

"Why did you take me to a gift shop?" Alec asked "I thought we'd be heading for like an electronics store or something like that."

"Son, a gift doesn't have to be about getting someone the next big thing on display." The man explained. "It's all about giving the gift to that person. Some people often forget that the true meaning of Christmas is about giving, not receiving. I'm sure whatever you find here will be what you're looking for your mother and friends." Alec nodded as he looked around the store until he found a small dog charm for Ren, a stuffed panda for Nenene, a necklace for Airi and a Christmas card for his mother. He paid for all his items and both he and the man left the store. "That should about do it. Did you find everything you wanted for your mother and friends?"

"Yeah, I really did." Alec answered him with a smile. "I never thought I'd find what I wanted to get for them. Thanks a lot for the help, mister"

"Nicolas." Nicolas smiled softly. "My name is Nicolas, young man."

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Nicolas." Alec said in gratitude. "If I didn't bump into you, I'd be lost at what to get my mom and friends. Now I'm going to see what I can get for everyone else." He left Nicolas and headed for the next store while Nicolas smiled.

* * *

**With Randy**

* * *

"Let's see, where can I go to find the right gift for Kat and Homura." Randy wondered as he looked at the various stores. "Maybe I can also get something for my sister as a way to apologize for everything." While he was thinking, he hears a voice behind him.

"Mind if I help you, young man?" Nicolas asked politely "I'm sure we'll find presents for your friends and your sister."

"That'd be helpful." Randy said gratefully. "I've been kinda lost to find the right presents for them. I could use some help."

"Then follow me, son." Nicolas gestured. "I just might know the right store for your Christmas needs." Randy nodded and followed Nicolas to a store with mostly antique items. "This place might be the perfect spot for what you're looking for. You might be surprised at what this store has."

"Well, if you say so." Randy nods as he starts to shop around the store until he found a new ribbon for Kat, a bracelet for Homura and a Christmas card along with a stuffed dog for his sister. "Wow, you weren't kidding. I've managed to find the stuff I've wanted to get for my friends and sister. Now I won't have to worry about what to buy for everyone else."

"I'm glad I can be of help, young man." Nicolas smiled softly "I knew you were struggling about what to buy, so I've decided to help. I've also heard that you said you wanted to apologize to your sister, right?"

"You heard right." Randy answered him "We've kinda been drifting apart from each other after our mother died and our father abandoned us. Ever since then, we haven't been talking much to each other until we barely make any eye contact with each other. While I think she might be indifferent to me, I've been ignoring her for too long and I get the feeling she might hate me now."

"Son, I know there are times when you feel sad and end up hurting the people that care about you." Nicolas consoled him. "But I know for a fact that your sister does still love you and you do for her as well. Everyone grieves in different ways, but you should never push away the people trying to help you. Your present to her might be your first step to rekindling your relationship with her, but I'm sure she wants to hear it from your words. Just remember that no matter what happens, you'll always have people that care about you."

"Yeah, you're right." Randy cheered up "I know we've been apart, but I still love her and I don't want to lose her like our parents. Once we finally defeat Sigma, I'll finally apologize to her in full for ignoring her for so long. Thanks for your help, mister. I've would've been lost without your help in finding the right presents for my friends and sister."

"I'm happy to hear you say that, young man." Nicolas smiled softly. "I was just helping out someone in need. You may have been taught not to talk to strangers, but I'm sure you can help someone out. It doesn't have to be about getting something out of it, you just help because you want to. Just know that you and your friends are helping out millions of people by not just protecting your worlds from Sigma, but countless other worlds and everyone you care about."

"Wait, when did you know that?" Randy gasped "How did you know we're fighting against Sigma and protecting all the worlds from his clutches?"

"Let's just say, I have my sources." Nicolas answered him with a chuckle. "But right now, I'm sure you still have some more Christmas shopping to do. Just know that it doesn't have to be anything fancy or expensive, just the thought of the gist is what matters." Randy nodded as he went to the next store to by gifts for everyone else while Nicolas smiled.

* * *

Hours later, everyone met back at the entrance of the mall and were about ready to leave just as all the stores were closing. Just before leaving, they've decided to do one last check before heading back to X-Estate.

"Okay, guys. Has everyone gotten what they wanted to give?" X asked and everyone nodded. "Great, now let's head back to X-Estate and wrap everything up. We'll be doing the gift exchange on Christmas morning tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back to X-Estate.

* * *

Not long after leaving the mall, X and the gang were heading back to X-Estate to wrap up all their presents to each other. As they rounded a corner, their ancient friends were amazed at all the decorations all over the city and snow falling from the sky.

"Wow, this is just amazing." Aisha gasped in awe as she looked at the decorations again. "I never knew that this Christmas was really popular. Everywhere you look, there's always something advertising about Christmas."

"That's because Christmas is the most popular holiday in the world." X smiled "It's been like that for a long time and I'm sure it's going to stay that way for the rest of time. Everyone around the world celebrates Christmas, but North America and Japan are the countries that celebrate Christmas the most."

"I can definitely believe that." Henrietta smiled. "Christmas' definitely an incredible holiday that everyone can enjoy. I never knew that such a holiday even existed and everyone here sure are having fun. I just hope that no one comes and ruins it for everyone." Right on cue, Eggman comes flying in with his Eggmobile and Obliterator Bot next to him.

"I think you spoke too soon, you highness…" Etsou frowned as he got his katanas ready. "It seems that Eggman wants to ruin it for us…"

"Well well well, it looks like that Christmas came early for me." Dr. Eggman sneered. "I've been waiting for my chance at get my revenge against you and your friends, X. Now that I've got you right where I want you, your secrets are as good as mine!"

"That's what you think, Egghead!" Houki shouted as she got ready for battle. "We're not going to let you have your way with X! If you want to get to X, then you'll have to get through us!" Everyone nodded in agreement and got into battle stance.

"That's exactly what I plan to do." Dr. Eggman snarled. "I'm not going to leave empty handed this time! Obliterator Bot, destroy X and his friends!" Obliterator Bot stomped towards the heroes and was ready to fight, until they heard another loud stomping coming towards them. Everyone turned around and saw another robot heading for them.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace…"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place…:

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth's da name!"

"Putting all the do-gooders in their place…"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mine! Mine!"

"Would you just shut up with that motto already?!" Everyone yelled in frustration.

"Hey, that was just rude!" James shouted in defense. "We've been working on that motto for the past decade!"

"Hey blue hair, no one wants to keep hearing that stupid motto over and over again!" Homura growled, an anger vein appeared on her forehead. "Now you can either shut up with that annoying motto to I'm going to rip your mouth out!"

"Not a chance, bozonga girl!" Jessie retorted. "We're not going to stop reciting our motto because you said so! Now you can either surrender your Pokemon to us, or we'll use our new robot to blast you into orbit!"

"Hey, that was my idea!" Dr. Eggman shouted in anger. "You copycats stop stealing my ideas right now or I'll sue!"

"In your dreams, baldy nosehair!" Meowth shouted back "We're not going to let you get in our way to steal their Pokemon! We've spent all our time trying to catch that Pikachu, so now we're going to make up with their Pokemon! So you get out of our way or we'll show you the way out!"

"Now I'm really getting annoyed by these idiots…" Agnes growled as she clenched her fists in annoyance. "These four are just gonna to keep going at each other until they've realized that we're gone. Let's use their arguing to our advantage and make our escape." Everyone nodded in agreement and tried to sneak away while Team Rocket and Eggman are arguing until they heard a new voice chuckling at them.

"Heh, it's no wonder why you human are so pathetic." The voice mocked. "None of you can seem to realize that your targets are trying to escape." The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal himself as Hudra. "Then again, I've expected no less from a bunch of inferior beings such as yourselves."

"Who are you calling inferior, buster?!" Jessie growled "I'm not going to take that insult lying down! Now you get out of our way or you'll face the wraith of Jessie!"

"Hey, I was here first, you fashion disaster!" Dr. Eggman shouted "I'm not going to let you crush X and his friends before me! Now you get out of my way or I'll use force!"

"I don't have time to deal with a bunch of jokers like you." Hudra frowned in disgust. "I'm only after one person and he's standing right there." He points to Malcolm who glared back. "Now that I've found you, host of Tiga. Time for use to finish what we started back in your dreams."

"If that's want you wanted, then we'll be more than happy to obliged." Malcolm challenged. "We've already defeated the other two Dark Giants, so that leaves only you. Once we've defeated you, Tiga'll finally be free from his sins!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Hudra smiled evilly. "If you want to fight me, then meet me in the park. I'll be waiting for you, host of Tiga." He warped out of sight.

"Okay, we'll deal with the peanut gallery and we go after Hudra next." Sousou got out her scythe and glared at Team Rocket's robot. "X, any idea on what Team Stupid is piloting?"

"I believed it's Gamma. When Dr. Wily pretended to be reformed, he suggested to Dr. Light that they build a giant peace keeping robot. But it was another of Wily's schemes that when I was once MegaMan and having fought his revived Robot Masters from the second Wily War. While I was dealing with Wily's Robot Masters, Dr. Wily betrayed Dr. Light and stole Gamma so he can use it to take over the world." X frowned as he switched to the Hyper Armor.

"What?! That Dr. Wily meanie tricked your creator into building that thing?!" Rinrin growled in anger at Dr. Wily's past evil actions. "Now the more I heard about Wily, the more I am starting to dislike his evil plans for world domination..."

"Hey, don't forget that Zero was made by Wily." Ling responded.

"What?" Siesta gasped in shock.

"We'll get to that later. Right now, we need to deal with Egghead and Team Rocket!" Axl got out his Axl Pistols and fired them at Obliterator Bot, damaging him in a small level.

"Obliterator Bot! Don't lose to those fools!" Dr. Eggman snarled as Obliterator Bot fired missiles at the gang, they evaded them. Gen fired his rifle at Gamma's top of his head. According to the history files he read about Dr. Wily, Gamma's weakpoint is a hole on top of his head.

"Hey! Watch it, twerp!" Jessie snarled as Gamma threw a fist at Gen who dodge rolled out of the way.

"Sealo! I choose you!" Alec called out Sealo.

"Amaura! You come out too!" Randy called out Amaura as wel.

"Sealo! Use Ice Beam on Obliterator Bot's sword hand!" Alec issued. Sealo said his name as he fired a ice beam at Obliterator Bot's sword hand, freezing it.

"Grrr! Why you little…! Obliterator Bot, use more missiles!" Dr. Eggman ordered as Obliterator Bot fired more missiles at the gang, they evaded them as always.

"Amaura, use Aurora Beam!" Randy issued. Amaura fired a beautiful but deadly attack at Gamma, damaging it mediumly.

"We cannot lose to those twerps again!" Jessie snarled in fury as Gamma fired missiles at Asuka and Homura, they leaped out of the way and landed some slashes on Gamma, giving it medium damage.

"Take this!" Mana yelled as she fired bullets at Obliterator Bot, giving him medium damage. Yuna threw more basketballs at Obliterator Bot's noggin, giving him some decent damage.

"Alright, Amaura! Use Blizzard!" Randy issued again. Amaura said her cry as she summoned a blizzard storm and hit Obliterator Bot and Gamma for some large damage.

"Sealeo! Use Ice Beam again!" Alec ordered. Sealeo said his name as he fired Ice Beam again at Gamma, but it did little damage.

"Nice try, twerp! It'll take a lot more than that to beat our robot!" Meowth taunted as Gamma fired more missiles at Sealeo and Amaura, but they jumped out of the way.

After both Sealo and Amaura dodged the missiles from Gamma, both Ice Pokemon were panting heavily as they got back on their feet and glared back at Team Rocket and Gamma.

"Perfect, those two Pokemon are worn out." Jessie smiled darkly. "Now it's the perfect time to catch them. Meowth, grab those two Pokemon and we'll take the rest after."

"Way ahead of you." Meowth smirked back. "Time for us to take those Pokemon from you losers!" As Gamma was about to grab both Sealo and Amaura, both Alec and Randy pushed them out of the way, but ended up getting grabbed by Gamma instead.

"Alec! Randy!" Everyone shouted as they rushed over to help them.

"Sealo!" Sealo cried as he tired to help his master and mother.

"Amaura!" Amaura wailed as she tries to help her master.

"Meowth, drop those twerps now!" Jessie yelled in anger. "We're trying to catch their Pokemon, not those losers! We need their Pokemon for the boss!"

"Easier said than done!" Meowth grumbled. "I was trying to grab their Pokemon, but these two got in the way! I'll just have to use the other hand to grab their Pokemon!"

"Wait, I've got a better idea." James suggested. "What if we use them as bait to make the others not attack us? That way, they'll have to surrender to us and we'll take the twerps' Pokemon as a bonus!"

"I'm liking that plan, James." Jessie grinned evilly. "Not only we'll finally have won against them, but we'll also steal their Pokemon to boot! Now let's see what they'll do." She turned to X and the gang. "Listen up twerps, now that we've got your twerpish friends in our grasp, you'll have to surrender to us. If you don't make any sudden movements, no harm will come to your friends!" Gamma started to tighten his grip on Alec and Randy.

"You let them go right now!" Ikaruga yelled as she gripped Hien. "You think that we're going to let a bunch of spineless cowards like you three win?! You better release our friends right now or we'll make you regret it!"

"Spineless cowards, eh?" James sneered. "Let's just see how spineless we really are!" He pressed a button on Gamma's control panel and made the robot tighten his grip even more.

"Don't listen to them, guys!" Randy shouted. "You can't give into their demands! If you do, our Pokemon will be used for evil and we can't let that happen!"

"But what about you two?" Nodaka asked worriedly. "If we don't surrender to them, you'll be crushed!"

"We'll come up with something!" Alec answered her with a determined smile. "We've been through tougher scrapes with you guys! I know we'll find a way to defeat these guys and go after Sigma!"

"If none of you will surrender…" Jessie threaten. "Then we'll just have to crush your friends and make you surrender!" She pressed a button on Gamma's control panel and made the robot squeeze the trainers ever harder. "Now if you don't want them to become pancakes, make them give up their Pokemon and we'll let them go. If you don't, then you leave us no choice." Everyone lowered their weapons while both Sealo and Amaura were still silent.

"Sealo." Sealo stammered. as he started to remember all the times he had with Alec while he was a Spheal and took care of him. "SEALO!" Sealo shouted as he started to glow brightly and catching everyones attention.

"Amaura." Amaura sighs as she remembers how Randy protected her from a bunch of mean people. "AMAURA!" Amaura cried as she also started to glow brightly.

"Look, both Amaura and Sealo are evolving!" Ling gasped. "They want to help us in saving their master!" Everyone was in awe as Sealo became much more bulkier and his entire body became blue and his whiskers became like a beard and his tusks grew from his mouth. Amaura started to grow even bigger while her neck and tail became longer and her sails grew out more. Once the glowing subsided, Sealo was replaced with a walrus like Pokemon with massive tusks from his mouth while Amaura was replaced with a long neck dinosaur looking Pokemon with a more developed sail on her neck, ice crystals going from her neck to her tail on both sides of her body and a light blue underside.

"WALREIN!" Walrein shouted his new name.

"AURORUS!" Aurorus wailed her new name.

"Whoa, that was amazing." Aldra gasped in awe. "Those two just became two different Pokemon than before! Those that happen to them in situations like this?"

"Yeah, it does." Char answered her "From what both Alec and Randy told us before, that's known as evolution. A vast majority of the Pokemon in their world cane become much stronger Pokemon when they evolve. From what we saw, this was them reacting to how their trainers are in trouble and evolved to help them. Now we'll have a chance against Eggman and Team Rocket!" Both Walrein and Aurorus started to attack Gamma as Walrein fired a powerful pump of water and Aurorus fired a powerful beam directly at the robots head and made it let go of Alec and Randy.

"Ahhhh! Meowth! Do something right now!" Jessie panicked.

"I'll- Uh-oh…" Meowth sweat dropped in fear as X switched to the Giga Armor and glowed blue. He yelled out his battle cry as he used the Giga Crush on Gamma, destroying it and sending Team Rocket flying again.

"We're ho, ho, hoing off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth screamed as they disappeared in a twinkle of a star again.

"Finally, the peanut gallery is gone. Now Obliterator Bot, destroy-" Suddenly, Obliterator Bot was cut in half by Boomer Kuwanger. "…Never mind! Bah humbug! I hate Christmas!" Dr. Eggman snarled as he flew away in his Eggmobile.

* * *

Once Team Rocket were sent flying and Eggman escaped, X switched into his Falcon Armor and flew towards Alec and Randy to catch them just before they hit the ground. He landed back onto the ground and let both boys back on their feet again as everyone rushed over to them.

"Thanks for the save, X." Alec said gratefully. "For a minute there, I thought Team Rocket might've won, but I'm glad they didn't. We owe you big time, X." Randy nodded in agreement as they straighten themselves out again.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without both Sealo and Amaura's help." X smiled. "No…without Walrein and Aurorus' determination to save you from Team Rocket. It was thanks to them that you're both safe and sound." He gestured to said Pokemon who nuzzled against their masters. "They were worried about losing you two and decided to evolve to save you. Thanks to them, I've got a clear shot at Gamma and destroyed it once again." Both trainers took out their Pokedex and pointed at their respected partners.

"Aurorus, the Tundra Pokemon and the evolved form of Amaura. The diamond-shaped crystals on its body expels air as cold as -249 degrees Fahrenheit, surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice." Dexter said.

"Walrein, the Ice Break Pokemon and the final evolved form of Spheal. Its thick coat of blubber not only keeps it warm in cold temperatures, but it can also repel enemy attacks. It can shatter ice with its prized tusks. To protect its herd, the leader battles anything that invades its territory, even at the cost of its life. its tusks may snap off in battle." Dexter said. Everyone soon came up to them and were relieved to see Alec and Randy still in one piece.

"X, how are they feeling?" Char asked in concern. "Are there any broken bones on them or anything?"

"Nothing wrong with them here." X answered her with a smile. "They're still standing and no bones broken. Thanks to Walrein and Aurorus who helped save them." Both Homura and Kat hugged Randy while both Airi and Ren hugged Alec.

"Randy, we're glad that you and Alec are okay!" Homura sighed in relief. "You had us really worried about you two, you idiots! We thought that you were done for when Team Stupid tried to crush you!"

"Don't you ever think of doing that ever again!" Kat scolded them. "We were afraid that you were done for! If you ever think of pulling that stunt again, we'll never forgive you!"

"Sorry about that, girls." Randy apologized. "We didn't want Team Rocket to use our Pokemon for evil, so we kinda reacted on impulse. We're sorry that we worried you."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that." Alec agrees "We didn't mean to scare anyone, we were just trying to make sure our Pokemon didn't fall into the wrong hands. I know what we did was stupid, but we had to save our partners from them."

"Well, as long as you two are safe, then we'll forgive you." Airi sighed in relief. "Just make sure you don't try pulling a stunt like that again. I've almost had a heart attack and I'm suppose to be a ghost." Everyone chuckled at her joke.

"Now that you two are still standing, we have one more unfinished business to take care of and I'm sure we all know who's next." Zero said seriously and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the last Dark Giant, Hudra…" Malcolm agrees with a serious frown. "He said that he'll be waiting for us in the park once we've dealt with Team Rocket and Egghead. I'm sure he's getting impatient by now."

"Then let's not keep him waiting any longer." X frowned. "He's the last Dark Giant we have to beat and help Tiga gain closure on his past sins. Once we finally defeat Hudra, we'll go after Sigma next." Everyone nodded in agreement and head for the park where Hudra was waiting for them.

* * *

**Later at the Sector 4 Park**

* * *

"It's about time you got here." Hudra frowned as the gang enter the park and glared at Hudra. "I was beginning to think that you might've turned tail and runaway. But I'm glad you didn't. Now we can finish what we started three days ago!"

"Like we'd ever run for someone like you, Hudra!" Axl retorted as he readies his Axl Pistols. "We're not going to let you have your way with Tiga and get away with it! I don't know why you hate him in the first place, but we're going to defeat you right here and now!"

"Oh, so you want to know why I hate Tiga, do you?" Hudra asked angrily as he clenched his fists. "It's all because I wanted to prove that I'm the strongest of the Dark Giants and I should've been the leader! I've been waiting for eons to finally destroy that traitor for sealing us in stone and taking our powers from us! He was the weakest of the four of us, but he was able to seal us away in stone on Lulu Island for eons! Now that I've broken free from my stone prison, I can finally prove that I'm the strongest of the Dark Giants!"

"That's your reason for hating Tiga?!" Laura asked with a snarl. "Because you wanted to prove that you're the strongest and be the leader of the Dark Giants?! That's nothing more but a selfish reason to hate Tiga! Kamila may have been psychotic, but at least Darramb had honor! You're just someone that wants to hate Tiga for no other reason!"

"That's rich, coming from an artificial human like you!" Hudra refurted. "While we were still trapped in stone, we can still see everything that's been going on in the outside world and we've seen you seven girls. When you hated that Ichika human because he made your idol weak because she had something worth protecting. If you think my reasons were selfish, then yours was just as selfish! And this Ichika human… He is nothing more but a clueless idiot who didn't realized that you seven girls loved him!"

"Don't you dare speak to Laura like that!" Gen shouted in anger "Just because you can still everything that's happening from your prison, that doesn't mean you know her! I haven't been with them long, but I know for a fact that she's trying to name up for her mistake! You're nothing but a coward that wants everything to be handed to him!"

"And you have no right to insult Ichika like that, Hudra!" Ling yelled as she got into a battle stance. "Sure, Ichika is dense about our feelings, but he's not an evil coward like you! Ichika works hard to help those around him!"

"What did you call me?!" Hudra growled "Did you just call me a coward?! That's it, I've had it with your useless rambling!" He takes out his Spark Lens from his cloak. "You're going to pay for calling me a coward! This time, I'm not holding anything back! I'll finish you off and I'll be going after Sigma and Baltan myself!" He raised his Spark Lens above him and activated as black lighting emitted and enveloped him in darkness. He emerged in his true form with a mostly purple body with silver, a blade on his right wrist and color timer on his chest. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment! Now I'm going to destroy every single one of you and conquer the omniverse for myself!"

"You're not going to have that chance! As long as we are standing, the omniverse will be protected from creeps like you, Baltan and Sigma!" Malcolm yelled heroically as he got out his Spark Lens and yelled out "TIGA!" He transformed into Tiga.

"LEO!" Gen held out his Leo Ring and transformed into Leo.

"MAX!" Matt held out the Max Spark and transformed into Max. Astra flew down from space and joined his Ultra brothers.

"Let's see if you can handle this! Rumajon!" Hudra yelled as he transports himself and the four Ultras into a another subpocket dimension.

This dimension has an asteroid field set in a huge battleground like crater and with asteroids floating around. The four Ultras looked around in confusion. "Welcome to my own pocket dimension, fools! This will be where your graves is set to be!" Hudra taunted as he charged towards Tiga and used his Dra Fork to slash Tiga three times. Tiga switched to Sky Form and fired lasers at Hudra, giving him medium damage. "Gah! You'll pay for that, Tiga! Janock!" Hudra leaped up and did a speeding kick on Tiga, giving him medium damage.

"Max Punch!" Max yelled as he charged towards Hudra and both fighters were locked in a fury of punches until Hudra got the upper hand and punched Max five times before punching him further away from him.

"You have to do better than that, Ultra fools!" Hudra sneered as he yelled out "Valtester!" He launched powerful blasts of energy that hit the four Ultras for big damage, forcing them to knee on the ground, they still have some time left, but that attack weaken them a little. "Now for the moment I have been waiting for… Prepare to die, Tiga!" He charged towards Tiga who braced himself for the inevitable, but suddenly, Hudra was hit by full force by something. "W-What?! Who did that?!" Hudra snarled as he looked around. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Your anger is your weakness, Hudra." A calm voice said as another Ultra appeared. This Ultra has horns and a red cape and is emitting powerful energy readings. Astra gasped in awe and relief.

"Could it be…?! The leader of all Ultras himself?! Father of Ultra?! Our father?!" Father of Ultra walked up to Tiga and helped him up.

"You alright, Tiga?" Father of Ultra asked him in concern.

"Yeah. Thank you Father. But… what are you doing here?" Tiga asked him in confusion.

"I am here to help you bring closure to your past sins, Tiga. Now Hudra is a speedy opponent and we all need to work together to defeat him. Energy Beam!" He fired a healing ray from his right hand which healed the Ultras. The four Ultras got back up and stood beside Father of Ultra. "Now then, let's show this fiendish Dark Giant the true meaning of friendship and teamwork!" The four Ultras nodded in agreement as they got ready.

"I don't know who you are and how you got in here, but I won't let you interfere with my revenge on Tiga!" Hudra snarled in fury as he grabbed a meteor and flung it at the Ultras.

"Ultra Shower!" Father of Ultra fired high pressures of water from his hands which destroyed the asteroid. Tiga saw his chance and got up and personal with Hudra and punched him rapidly, giving him bigger damage. Leo and Astra combined their attacks to give Hudra even more damage. Hudra tried to slash Tiga with his blade, but Max got in the way and did a roundhouse kick on Hudra, knocking him back a little.

"Why you!" Hudra snarled as he charged towards Father of Ultra who blocked every punch with ease. Father of Ultra gave Hudra a powerful jab to the stomach, knocking him back. Only 1 minute and 37 seconds left. "That's it! I am through messing around! Time to die, Ultra fools! Hugust!" Hudra lashed a powerful beam of dark-light energy from his blade.

"Crescent Shot!" Father of Ultra launched a crescent attack at Hudra's attack. "Now! Combine your finishers!"

"Maximum Cannon!" Max launched his finisher at the attack.

"Ultra Double Flasher!" Leo and Astra yelled as they launched their combine finisher at the attack as well.

"Ranbalt Light Bomb!" Tiga's limitless potential activates as he launched his finisher as well. The five Ultras' attacks combined to break through Hugust and dispelling the attack and heading towards Hudra.

"T-This cannot be!" Hudra gawked as the attack hit him at maximum force, making him scream in agony. Hudra kneed on the ground in disbelief. "I… can't… believe… I lost… I was… supposed to be… the strongest…! AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hudra screamed in agony as he fell on his back and exploded.

Tiga sighed in relief. "It's over… I have brought closure to my dark past… But there is still Sigma, Baltan and the Great Emperor to deal with."

"Indeed." Father of Ultra agrees as he walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your new human host has a lot of potential, Tiga. It will aid you in the final battle against the Great Emperor. Now let's return to Earth." The four Ultras agreed as all five of them returned to Earth.

When the five Ultras returned, Father of Ultra disappeared in a beam of light and Astra flew back into space incase he is needed again. All three remaining Ultras returned to their human hosts' forms.

When Hudra was finally defeated, the three human hosts of Tiga, Max and Leo regrouped with their friends back on Earth. Everyone else ran up to them as Cecilia and Renfa hugged Malcolm, Laura hugged Gen and Kanzashi hugged Matt.

"You guys did it!" Asuka cheered. "You defeated the last Dark Giant! Now Tiga can finally have some closure from his past!"

"Yeah, we did finally all the Dark Giants and helped Tiga gain closure on his dark past." Malcolm agrees with a smile. "But we had some help against Hudra. From what Astra said, his name was Father of Ultra and he's the leader of the all the Ultras."

"No way…" Kazumi gasped in awe. "The leader of the Ultras himself came and helped you guys defeat Hudra?!" The three hosts nodded. "That's just amazing! I just wished I got a picture of him."

"Maybe some other time, Kazumi." X smilrf. "Now that the Dark Giants are defeated, let's head back to X-Estate and wrap up the presents. I'm sure that everyone else are waiting for us." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back to X-Estate.

* * *

Back at X-Estate, Geoffrey, Martha, Signas and the three navigators were decorating the estate and setting up the Christmas tree for Christmas. While they were setting everything up, they noticed two explosions, three voices shouting, three beams of light and black lighting coming from the city. They were on the balcony where they saw everything that occurred in the city while waiting for X and the gang to returned from their Christmas shopping. They turned to the elevator as the heroes entered the main foyer and took off their warm clothes.

"Everyone, we're so glad that you're all unarmed!" Geoffrey sighed in relief. "When we heard all the commotion in the city, we thought that we've feared the worst. What happened on your way back?"

"We had to deal with some trouble following us." Ling answered him with a sigh. "We had to deal with Team Stupid in another creation of Wily and Egghead with his Obliterator Bot again. When we've dealt with those guys, we went after Hudra and he was much more harder to fight. But thanks to the Ultras' leader, we were able to defeat him and help Tiga gain some closure on his dark past."

"That's good to hear." Signas smiled. "Now that the Dark Giants are all defeated, we can focus on Sigma again and the last Maverick General. But for now, let's just focus more on spending time together on Christmas. We can worry about the last Maverick General later." Everyone nodded in agreement and header for the dining room.

And so, everyone enjoyed Christmas and got some presents on Christmas Eve. Now that Tiga has brought closure to his dark past, it is time to focus on the fight against Sigma again.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Baltan's Last Stand! Saito and Louise's Wedding Day!**

**A/n: This chapter is uploaded on my birthday. So I am now 28 years now! Next chapter will be the final battle with Baltan, battles with Eggman, Team Rocket, the Lightning Bolts, and Baker. So stay tuned for more Mega updates.**


	238. Baltan's Last Stand!

**Chapter 238: Baltan's Last Stand! Saito and Louise's Wedding Day!**

* * *

The next morning is Christmas Day as everyone woke up and headed for the Christmas tree to open their presents. As the younger members raced towards the living room while everyone else was following behind them. When they arrived at the Christmas tree, everyone saw all kinds of presents under the tree and everyone was excited to open them.

"Wow, look at all those presents!" Rana gasped in awe. "I've never seen so many presents in one place before! Are they for all of us?"

"That they are, Rana." X answered him with a smile. "All the presents you see under the tree are for everyone. We were cutting it close, but we've managed to buy presents for everyone in the nick of time." He turns to everyone else. "And since its Christmas morning, what do you say we all open the presents now and see what's inside?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled in excitement as they scattered around the tree and picked up a present addressed to each of them.

"Hey Ren, I got something for you." Alec calls to her "You know how you lost that little dog charm during one of your battles?" Ren nodded. "Well, I got you a new one with a steel chain. That way, you won't lose it and it won't fall off no matter how many times you swing your spear around." He gave the small box to Ren and she opened it to reveal the dog charm with a chain. "I hope you like it because I know how easy it is to lose them."

"I like it very much, Alec." Ren smiled "Now I won't have to worry about losing it in battle again. I'm grateful for the gift, Alec." Both her and Alec hugged and he started giving the gifts he got for Airi and Nenene.

Randy was looking through the pile until he finds what he was looking for, the presents for Homura and Kat. He picks up the presents and hands them to Kat and Homura. "Hey, I've got something for you two. I hope that you two like them." Kat and Homura opens their presents and saw two scarfs for them, one with the Hebijo symbol while the other has the Hanzo symbol. "I had some help from Asuka and Hikage to show me the symbols of your groups."

"Thanks for scarfs, Randy." Homura smiled softly. "We really like how you added the symbols of our schools on these scarfs. We really like the gifts." Kat nodded in agreement and they kissed Randy on his cheeks and he blushed bright red.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Randy remembered as he got out two more presents. "I picked these out just for you two. Open them. I'm sure you'll like them." Kat and Homura opened their presents. For Kat, a new ribbon that has a red color. And for Homura, a bracelet that is so beautiful.

"You shouldn't have." Kat squealed in delight as she placed the ribbon and tied it up on at the back of her hair.

"It really means a lot to us, Randy." Homura smiled softly as she and Kat hugged Randy who hugged them back.

While everyone was exchanging gifts, Axl was looking through the pile until he sees three presents addressed to X, the IS girls and the Sohmas. He picks up the boxes and saw that two of them were sent by Dr. Cain, but he doesn't know who sent the last one.

"Hey guys, I think these are for you!" Axl calls out to them and they heard him. He hands them their presents and they wondered what's inside. "I can tell you that the other two are from Dr. Cain, but I'm not sure who sent that one. It was someone named Gwendolyn sent it over here." The three Sohmas heard the name and realized. "I take it you guys know her?"

"Of course we know her!" Matt answered him with a smile. "She's our mother and Malcolm's aunt! She's also the younger sister of Malcolm's mother and his father's sister in law. I wonder what Dr. Cain and mom sent us?"

"Why don't we let Houki and her friends open theirs first?" X suggested "I'm sure Dr. Cain has something special for them and they should open theirs first." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, everyone." Houki smiled softly. "We really appreciate to everyone for letting us to open our present. Now let's see what's inside." She opens to present and sees a picture frame with people they recognized.

"Wait, isn't that everyone from our school back in 2035?!" Ling gasped in alarm. "I thought this was lost when we went into suspended animation! How did Dr. Cain found this?"

"Look, there's a letter here too." Cecilia pointed out as she sees the letter Houki is holding. "I wonder what it says. Houki, open the letter and read it." Houki nodded as she takes the letter and opens it to read it.

"Girls, I can see that you're surprised to see this picture." Dr. Cain's letter said "You see, I had my team search through the ruins of your old school and they found this. They brought it to me and I noticed that all these people are your friends back in your time. I've decided to make a new copy of this and frame it to send it to you for Christmas. I know it's been hard for you girls being in this time and knowing that your friends have died because of the virus, but I see you girls as my daughters and I want each of you to be happy. I've also noticed that each of you had found your soulmates. I'm glad to know that each of you have found someone that'll be taking care of each of you before I'm gone. I know you and those boys will be happy for the rest of time. Your father, Dr. Cain."

"You've been a great help to us, Dr. Cain." Houki smiled softly as a tear fell down her cheek. "You took us in when we lost everything and everyone we knew and gave us a new home. You've been like a father to us and we appreciate everything you've done for us. We're glad to call you our father and we'll make sure all worlds are safe from Sigma's clutches." The rest of the IS girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey X, I think it's time to open yours now." Malcolm suggested. "I'm sure that whatever Dr. Cain sent to you must be important."

"You might right, Malcolm." X agrees "I wonder what Dr. Cain sent to me." He opens the box to see a framed picture of Thomas Light, MegaMan, Roll, Eddie, Beat, Rush and Auto. "It's me when I was MegaMan. Along with Dr. Light, Roll, Rush, Beat, Auto and Eddie."

"Wow, that's you father, X?" Aldra gasped in awe. "The one that created you and those armors you've been using?"

"That's him, Aldra." X answered her "He's the person that created me before he died. But he sealed me away because he thinks the world wasn't ready for me just yet. It wasn't until Dr. Cain found and reactivated me so that I can preform what Dr. Light wanted, to create a world where everyone, humans and robots, can live in peace. Now that we're so close, we just need to push on further and we'll make Dr. Light's dream a reality in no time!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, there's a letter for you, X." Ling added as she pointed to the letter X has. "Open it and see what it says." X nodded as he takes out the letter and starts to read it.

"X, I see that you've found the picture of Dr. Light and his family." Dr. Cain's letter said "Much like with Houki and her friends, I had my team search through the ruins of Dr. Light's old lab to see what we can find and found this. Like the picture I gave to the girls, I made a new copy of this one and framed it before I sent it to you for Christmas. I thought you might want something to remember of Dr. Light when you were MegaMan before. I know you and your friends are getting closer to defeating Sigma and saving the omniverse from his evil clutches, so keep a close eye on each other. I'm sure you and everyone can win against Sigma and stop his insane plans. Also, you and the boys take care of Houki and her friends once I'm gone. Good luck and be careful, Dr. Cain."

"I promise you and Dr. Light that we'll win against Sigma once and for all." X smiled with determination. "We've made it this far because we worked together and all the friends we've made over the years. And don't worry, me and the boys will take care of Houki and her friends."

"I think it's time for us to open ours." Matt smiled. "We should see what mom sent to us while she was working." Both Malcolm and Astrid nodded in agreement and opened the box to reveal a picture of their Grandfather and Malcolm's parents.

"Look, it's Grandpa and your parents, Malcolm." Astrid gasped in awe. "Mom must've sent this to us for her workplace. I wonder why she sent us this picture to us now?"

"Maybe she might've had a reason not to send it to us until now." Malcolm answered her "Let's see what her letter has to say." He takes out the letter and opens it as he starts to read it.

"Hey, you three. I hope you're having a fun time together." Gwen's letter said "I'm sure you're probably surprised to see this picture of your grandfather and Malcolm's parents, but I figured it was time to show him when he was alive. I don't need to tell you guys as I'm sure you already know, but your grandfather was working hard to make sure our family has made up for our actions in the past. He worked hard to regain the trust to everyone and he knew that it would take a lifetime, but he never gave up on trying. He even had some help from a younger Dr. Light before he created MegaMan and I'm sure you all know the rest. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you guys for Christmas, but I hope this present makes up for me not being there. Once I'm finally back home, we can spend all the time together we want and I've also wanted to meet the girls that caught my son and nephew's hearts. Hope to see you guys soon, Gwendolyn "Gwen" Sohma."

"We'll see you soon as well, Aunt Gwen…" Malcolm smiled softly/ "I've wanted to see you, Matt and Astrid for a long time, but Uncle Stephan wouldn't let me. Now that he's gone, I'm glad to catch up on some lost time with Matt and Astrid and, hopefully, you as well. We'll see you again soon once we're finished with this war against Sigma, you can count on it." His cousins nodded in agreement as Martha walks into the living room.

"Well, I can see that everyone has opened their presents." Martha smiled softly. "How about some breakfast, everyone? I'm sure that some of you might be hungry after having some fun here." Right on cue, half of the group's stomachs growled and she chuckled. "I rest my case. Let's head for the dining room and have breakfast. We'll clean everything up later and we have another important matter to attend to." Everyone knew what she was talking about as they looked towards Saito and Louise who were holding hands with each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's lair**

* * *

"So even the Dark Giants returned and tried to take over the omniverse themselves…" Baltan mused. "I never would've thought that they'd break out of their prison on Lulu Island and try to overthrow us for their revenge on Tiga and conquer the omniverse for themselves. For once, I'm actually glad that the Hunters were able to eliminate them so they won't get in our way."

"Indeed." Empera agrees with a nod while sitting on his throne next to Sigma's. "With them out of the way, we can now focus on dealing with X and his friends. Although, I never expected Ken to arrive here on Earth. No wonder my wound's been acting up for sometime…"

"I take it you know that Ultra?" Sigma asked him.

"That's correct, I do know him…" Empera answered him with a tone of venom. "He was the Ultra I dueled one on one against 30 thousand years ago, but it ended in a draw and I was forced to retreat. He gave me this scar, but I also gave him one as well. Ever since I've retreated, I've been planning my revenge on him and his fellow Ultras for my defeat centuries ago. By the way Baltan, I've noticed that you were working on something. Do you have some kind of plan up your sleeves?"

"You could say that, my lord." Baltan answered him with a dark chuckle. "I've been looking up on one of those Hunters, the one named Gen. I've been searching through his files from Phantom Task and I found out he's an experimental super human created to counter the IS. When he comes into contact of the body part of an IS, his body becomes like armor from the IS he touches and use it just as effective as the pilot herself. But that never happened because one of their scientist named Erika took him from their base and they've been hiding out on an island just off the coast of the Bahamas and 66 years later, Gen became the host for Ultraman Leo."

"And you're saying that the same Gen with X and his friends is the same person Erika saved from Phantom Task?" Sigma asked, feeling interested. "So what's your plan for him, Baltan?"

"Exactly what I'm saying, Sigma." Baltan answered him "I'm sure that this Gen with X and his friends is the same experiment Erika saved from Phantom Task half a century ago. As for my plan, I've something for him." He takes out a small device and shows it to Sigma and Empera. "This transceiver here will be the instrument for us to take control over him. I'll slip this on his person and since it's so small, he won't even know it's on him. Then Vile has to activate the single once he gets close to Gen and send it to SunStar's memory. Once that's done, SunStar will activate the transceiver on Gen and he'll be under your control, Sigma."

"I see." Sigma smiled darkly. "So you plan on using that transceiver to take control of Gen and use him the way he was meant for, right?" Baltan nodded. "I'm liking this plan already. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see their friend now working for us. But there's one problem to that plan, how it's going to work without an IS? They've all been destroyed ever since the Phantom Virus Tragedy."

"Not all of them." Baltan reassured him. "I've been searching through the ruins of the old IS Academy and I found this IS still intact. This IS belonged to Chifuyu Orimura, the older sister of Ichika and Madoka Orimura. Once SunStar activates the transceiver, he'll be working for you."

"I'm liking this plan, Baltan." Empera said darkly. "So by using their friend against them, we'll be able to defeat them and use him for what he was supposed to be used for. So how are you going to place that transceiver on Leo's host?"

"I'll be heading down to Earth myself." Baltan answered him "I'll place this transceiver on him once I get near him and slip it on him. Once I slip the transceiver on him, they'll never know what hit them!" He does his iconic laugh as he teleports down to Earth.

* * *

**At Eggman's island lair**

* * *

"I was so close into finally defeating X and learning all his secrets, but that other robot just came out of nowhere and destroyed Obliterator Bot!" Dr. Eggman fumed "And to top it off, those three morons decided to show off by using X's friends as bait! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

"That's because they've managed to think outside the box, Doctor." Orbot answered him with a sigh. "Because of their unorthodox thinking, they were able to plan something so simple, yet so effective."

"Not to mention that the robot they were using was awesome!" Cubot agrees "Whoever made that robot seemed much more smarter than you, boss."

"I don't think you should've said that, old buddy…" Orbot stammered.

"Why is that?" Cubot asked dumbly.

"If you say one more word about someone being smarter than me…" Dr. Eggman threaten while a dark aura appeared around him. "I'll personally melt you down and make you into a paperweight! I'll make everyone know that I'm the most brilliant scientist ever and I'll learn all of X's secrets even if it's the last thing I do! Orbot! Cubot!" Both robots saluted at him. "We're going to make some modifications to Drillbot!"

* * *

**At the Lighting Bolt Society hideout**

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened!" Willy fumed. "We were so close into stealing X and using him as our evil fighting robot! We need to come up with another plan to capture X and use him for our evil purposes."

"I think I've got an idea." Weasel Bandit suggested. "I've heard there's a wedding going on later today and guess who's getting married." Everyone listened what he was about to say. "Two of X's friends are getting married today and I'm sure they'll be vulnerable during that time."

"Not a bad idea, Weasel Bandit." Dave smiled darkly. "While they're busy with the wedding, we'll sneak in and swipe X from right under their noses."

"Then let's invite ourselves to that wedding." Willy grinned evilly. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we swipe X before they could even blink!"

* * *

**With Team Rocket**

* * *

"We were so close that time!" Jessie ranted "We had them right in our hands until that Walrein and Aurorus evolved at the most inopportune time and just saved those twerps! And that blue twerp just destroyed our robot and sent us flying again with some kind of power! There must be a way to steal their Pokemon and sent them to the boss."

"But how are we going to do that, Jessie?" James asked confusedly. "Every time we think we have the advantage, something goes wrong for us and they managed to win every time. So how are we going to win this time?"

"Hey, I've got an idea." Meowth stepped in "I've heard that there's a wedding going on today and can you guess who's getting married?" Both Jessie and James listened to what he had to say. "It's two of that blue twerps friends that getting married. If we can sneak into that wedding, we'll steal their Pokemon right under their noses."

"I like this plan already, Meowth." Jessie smiled evilly. "While they're focused on the wedding, we'll escape with their Pokemon before they know what hits them! Now let's head for that wedding and steal our wedding presents!"

"Yeah!" Both James and Meowth cheered.

* * *

**With T.W. Barker**

* * *

"So that was X those Lighting Dolts mentioned before." Barker mused as he thought back to what happened in Washington DC. He and his stuntbears are in an old crummy apartment as their hideout. "He was able to transform into different armors whenever he wants and those friends of his are no slouches either. If I can capture them, I can have them perform in my circus for the rest of their lives! Now where am I going to find them again?" One of his stunt bears walks up to him with an envelope in his mouth. "A wedding, eh? And it's going to be with two of his friends. I think it's time for me to make myself known and crash that wedding of theirs!"

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone had just finished with their breakfast and started cleaning everything up. While they were cleaning, one of Negi's students decided to ask X about the robot that Team Rocket used yesterday and about Zero's creator, Dr. Wily.

"Hey X, that robot Team Stupid was using yesterday…" Yuna begins to ask "You said that Dr. Wily tricked Dr. Light into thinking he's reformed and building Gamma, right?" X nodded. "What's the history about this Wily guy and how Ling said he created Zero as well?"

"We did say that we'll tell you later, so I guess it's now…." X frowned seriously as he began to explain. "Before I tell you how he created Zero, I'll tell you the history about our creators. You see, both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were colleagues in the field of robotics and were also best friends. They started to create robots that can help humans in tasks that's too dangerous for them and have human traits as well. That was when they created the Robot Masters, robots that can think for themselves like humans. Think of the Robot Masters as the prototypes to the Reploids. Dr. Light even created two Robot Master that serves as his lab assistants and children, Rock and Roll along with six other Robot Masters. Dr. Light even earned some awards for creating the Robot Masters to help with human society, but Dr. Wily wasn't too happy about that. Because of Dr. Light's success, Dr. Wily grew jealous of all the praise Dr. Light's been receiving and his pride couldn't take it anymore. So he fled to an island in the South Pacific and plot to get revenge on Dr. Light and take over the world."

"So what did he do?" Makie asked, feeling sorry for Dr. Wily a little bit. "How did Wily plot to get revenge on your creator?"

"He stole the six Robot Masters and reprogram them to work for him." X answered her "And because they were Dr. Light's creations, he was blamed for the Robot Masters going berserk. After seeing Dr. Light taking all the blame for Dr. Wily's tampering, Rock asked Dr. Light to turn him into a fighting robot and he'll stop Wily from using the Robot Masters from taking over the world and thus, Rock became MegaMan to stop Dr. Wily."

"Wow, that's just amazing." Nodaka gasped in awe. "So that's how your past self became the hero he's known as now?" X nodded. "So what happened to Dr. Wily? What did he do after his first defeat from MegaMan?"

"He decided to step up his game and create his own Robot Masters and came up with different strategies to counter MegaMan." X answered her "One of his plans was tricking Dr. Light into thinking he was reformed and creating Gamma as a peace keeping robot, but he later showed his true colors when he stole Gamma and used it to fight MegaMan. He ever tried to have Dr. Cossack, another scientist, to fight MegMan by holding his daughter hostage, but she was saved by ProtoMan from Wily's grasp. Once Dr. Cossack's daughter, Kalinka, was safe from Wily, Dr. Cossack was lifted of all the charges on him and became an ally to Dr. Light and MegaMan." When Axl heard the name Dr. Cossack, he went into a deep thought.

"I can't believe that guy!" Asuna growled in anger. "He tired to have Cossack do his dirty work by taking his daughter hostage! Just because Dr. Light was being praised with no intention to show off on Wily, Wily shouldn't let his pride and ego get the best of him! Anything else he's done?"

"There was that one time where he created a group of robots called the MegaMan Killers." X answered her "He created them as a way to, you guess it, destroy MegaMan. The leader of the MegaMan Killers, Ballade, was Wily's strongest robot until he was defeated by MegaMan twice. When MegaMan tried to escape from Wily's falling fortress and was blocked off, Ballade sacrificed himself to make an escape route for MegaMan and he escaped before Wily's fortress came down. Wily even teamed up with a group of alien robots called the Stardroids and had their leader, Terra, to overpower MegaMan. When MegaMan was defeated by Terra, Dr. Light upgraded him to fight back the Stardroids and have his rematch with Terra until Wily revealed that he was behind everything. So MegaMan headed for Wily's new space station, the Wily Star, to stop Wily once again. After defeating Wily again, he revealed his trump card, a doomsday weapon called SunStar and ordered him to attack MegaMan, but SunStar attacked Wily instead and forcing him to retreat. After SunStar was defeated, MegaMan tired to conceive him to come to Dr. Light's lab to be repaired, but SunStar said his fusion reactor was overloading and he was going to explode. So MegaMan had no choice but to leave SunStar as he exploded and taking the Wily Star with him."

"Wow, both Ballade and SunStar sacrificed themselves to save MegaMan? The enemy robot they were supposed to destroy?" Reina asked as she lowered her head down despondently. "Those two made noble sacrificed to save MegaMan and stop Wily's plans for now. So what kind of plans Wily had later on?"

"After several failed attempts at defeated MegaMan, he decided to take a different approach." X answered her "By complete accident, he created a potent energy called Bassnium and used that energy to create Bass, a direct imitation of MegaMan."

"Seriously, Bassnuim?" Kat muttered as she made the anime bored dotted eye look. "X, are you sure you're not just making that up as you go on?"

"Believe me, I couldn't make that up if I tried." X answered her while shaking his head no as he continued. "Anyway, Bass was now Wily's strongest robot and has fought against MegaMan several times. But while Bass is powerful, he's also very brash and arrogant and he even goes as far to call Wily's Robot Masters as junk robots and only wants to prove that he's the strongest robot in the world. However, Bass has something the other Robot Masters don't have: a strong will. He will continue to upgrade himself just to try to defeat MegaMan and prove he is more powerful than he is. Back with Wily, he even created a virus for robots called Roboenza that makes robots violent with no regards to human life. Think of it as the prototype to the Maverick Virus that we're going against now. When Dr. Light started to create me, Dr. Wily decided to create Zero as a last resort to help him continue his plans for world domination and spreading his new virus, the Maverick Virus. When Sigma and Ling encountered Zero, the rest is history."

"That is so sad to hear…" Hibari lowered her head down despondently. "Zero was created by a former friend of Dr. Light to continue his plans for world domination even after his death."

"But Dr. Wily has no right to try to take over the world!" Rinrin growled in fury. "Just because Dr. Light was getting all the cool awards and stuff, Wily shouldn't let his pride and ego get the best of him. Maybe he wouldn't be the evil villain he is if he didn't let his pride control him!"

"I know. But Wily's legacy lives on in the Maverick Virus that is now in Sigma. So we got to end Sigma once and for all and put the curse of Wily to rest." Houki declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone's excited about something." Geoffrey smiled as he walked up to them. "Sorry about that, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about Dr. Light and Dr. Wily and I agree with young Miss Chohi. Dr. Wily shouldn't have let his pride and ego get the better of him because of Dr. Light's achievements. While I feel bad for Dr. Light losing a friend like that, but that shouldn't give Dr. Wily a right to try and take over the world because of his jealousy for your creator, X."

"I'm sure Dr. Light didn't want that either, but I guess it can't be helped." X agrees "I just wished that Dr. Wily could've stopped before he went off the deep end, but it was already too late and the damage was already done. By the way, what's going on, Geoffrey? Was there something you wanted to tell?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot why I was here." Geoffrey remembered. "I was about to remind you that it's about time for Saito and Louise's wedding. We should head for the church and set up the wedding for them."

"Thanks for the reminder, Geoffrey." X smiled. "We should head for the church now and get everything ready for thier wedding." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the church.

* * *

Later at the church, everyone was getting everything ready for Saito and Louise's wedding. Ayaka was directing Alec, Randy, Asuna Ryofu and Bacho to decorate the interior of the church for the wedding while everyone else was getting ready and Martha was making the cake.

"Okay, let's see what goes where." Ayaka began formatting the plan for the wedding. "Alec, I need you to put up the banners on the walls."

"Already on it, Ayaka." Alec smiled. as he was standing on Tyrantrum's head to hold up the banners while Staraptor, Braviary and Noibat were helping him. "Okay guys, let's make this place perfect for Saito and Louise!" The three Flying Pokemon nodded as they flew around the church and put up the banners around the room. "Ayaka, is that good enough for ya?"

"That's perfect, Alec." Ayaka answered him with a smile. "Now you get ready for the wedding." Alec nodded and headed for the grooms side. "Okay, now I need Randy, Asuna, Ryofu and Bacho bring in some of the other decorations and food in boxes."

"Way ahead of you, Class Rep." Asuna smirked. as she, Randy, Ryofu, Rhyperior, Luxray, Aggron and Bacho walked in with boxes. "We've already got all the boxes needed for the wedding. Is there anything else you need?"

"Actually, yes I do." Ayaka answered her "I need you to take everything out of the boxes and placed them around the church. We need to work fast before the guests arrive." The six friends nodded as they open the boxes and took out all the decorations and food.

* * *

**In the brides room**

* * *

All the girls were getting ready for the wedding while also helping Louise in her wedding dress. Everyone was putting on their dresses while Cattelya was putting a suit on Rana and Cecilia was helping Louise into her wedding dress.

"Today's the day, Louise." Ling smiled. "It's time for yours and Saito's wedding. I can see that you're excited about getting married to Saito."

"I sure am, Ling." Louise smiled softly. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I know we've been at each others' throats, but I've been falling in love with Saito ever since he saved me from my former fiancé, Wardes."

"Wait, you had a fiancé before?" Asuka asked while gasping in shock. "I didn't know that. How come you never told us that you had a fiancé?"

"It's because he tried to force me to marry him after we performed an errand for Henrietta." Louise answered her with a frown. "After we were separated from Saito and Guiche, he showed his true colors and tried to force me to marry him. When Saito bursted into the church, Wardes kills Prince Wales and tries to do the same to Saito, but it didn't work and he was able to injure Wardes in the shoulder. When Albion went to war with Tristain and attacked Seista's home, me and Saito were able to stop them using the Robe of the Dragon and I used my Void magic for the first time."

"I can't believe that Wardes tried to force you to marry him!" Houki growled in anger. "Just because he's your fiancé, that doesn't mean he can do what he wants! Who gave him right to be your fiancé in the first place?"

"My parents." Louise answered her "They wanted him to care for me when I was old enough to be wedded to him. But now he's gone and I have Saito now."

"Glad to know that you're better off with Saito." Kat assured her. "If it was me who met that Wardes guy, I would've knocked him into next week for trying to force you to marry him!"

"I'd really appreciate it, Kat." Louise smiled. "But that won't be necessary. I'm thankful that Saito came back for me when he did. If he didn't save me that time, I'd be under Wardes control."

"And we're glad you're not, Louise." Ikaruga smiled back. "I know that you Saito will be happy together." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**At the grooms side**

* * *

All the boys were getting dressed in their tuxedos for the wedding of Saito and Louise.

"The day's finally here, Saito." Malcolm smiled as he finished getting on his tux. "Today's the day when you and Louise are getting married. How are you holding up?"

"A little nervous, actually." Saito answered him with a slight stammer. "I'm happy that I'm getting married to Louise, but I can help but feel a little jumpy. I'm afraid I might mess everything up and Louise won't be happy."

"I'm sure everything's going to work out, Saito." X assured him with a smile. "You're just having prewedding jiters. Everyone gets those one in awhile, but I know you won't mess everything up."

"He's right, Saito." Alec agrees "We're sure that everything's gonna work out. Besides, we all know that you and Louise are made for each other." The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." Saito calmed down with a smile. "I'm just worried over nothing. I need to keep a cool head and focus on Louise. I'm sure everything's going to work out." Just then, Goeffery walks in.

"Gentlemen, it's time." Goeffery smiled softly. "We should head for the altar now. The moment has finally come." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

A little later, it was time for the wedding to begin. Guests have arrived from all over Neo Tokyo to see two of their heroes get married while several Maverick Hunters are guarding the church to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Inside the church, all the guests were heading for their seats and waiting for the wedding to start. Alia was at the piano and tuning it up for Louise's arrival while Pallette was at the altar, making sure she remembers her lines. Saito was also at the altar with Malcom next to him as his best man.

"Okay, this is it." Saito whispered. "It's time for me and Louise to say our vows and everything." He turns to Malcom. "Malcolm, how do I look? Is my tie straight? My hair's not messy, right?"

"Saito, you're just fine as you are." Malcom answered him with a smile. "I know you're nervous, but you need to calm down. I'm sure nothing's bad going to happen. Just keep cool and you'll be okay."

"You're right, Malcolm." Saito nods in agreement. "I need to calm down. It's a special day and I'm getting worked up over nothing." He takes a deep breath and starts to calm down. "Ok, I'm calm now. I'm ready for anything that comes my way now."

"Ok, now look sharp." Malcolm said "Here they come now." Right on cue, the doors opened as Alia starts playing Wedding March. Riri comes walking in through the aisle and throwing flower petals with Rana coming up behind her with a small pillow and two rings. Right behind them was Louise being escorted by Geoffery and the Narutaki twins were holding her wedding dress from behind as they make thier way to the altar. Once they've reached the altar, Louise stands next to Saito and both faced Pallette.

"Ahem, okay here we go." Pallette smiled as she begin saying the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Saito and Louise. These two have been through tough times together, but they've managed to pull through. If anyone thinks that these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." Right on cue, the wall on the right side of the church was blasted through as Drillbot and Eggman enters.

"Yes, I object." Dr. Eggman grinned evilly. "I object that X should surrender or his friends are destroyed!" Drillbot readies his drill for battle as the wall on the left side gets blasted by T.W. Barker with a cannon.

"You're not stealing the show from me, Eggman!" Barker countered. "I'm planning on having X and his friends in my circus where they'll be working for me the rest of thier lives!" His stunt bears got into battle stance until the Lighting Bolts bursted through the front entrance.

"Don't think that any of you are beating us!" Willy snarled in fury. "We're not leaving until we make X our new evil combat robot!" The Lighting Bolts cocked their guns as everyone heard three familiar voices.

"Hey, we're the ones that got closer to them!" Jessie fumed. "And we're not going to let all that hard work go to waste because of you bozos!" She, James and Meowth threw off their disguises and took out their Pokeballs. "Now you stay out of our way or you'll feel the wraith of Jessie! Seviper, Dustox, Yanmega! Teach these losers a painful lesson!" Her three Pokemon emerged from their Pokeballs.

"Cacnea and Carnevine! You too!" James threw his Pokeballs and his two Pokemon emerged only to turn back on him. "Not on me, seed for brains! Them! Go and attack them!"

"Okay, this is getting way out of hand…" Ikaruga frowned as she got Hien ready. "Now there's four groups we have to deal with! We need to deal with all of them before things much worse!" Everyone nodded in agreement and got into battle stance until they heard another familiar voice.

"I'm afraid it already has, human." Baltan sneered evilly as he warped in. "It has already gotten much worse for every single one if you."

"Of course you'd show up, Baltan." Malcolm frowned as he glared at Baltan. "I had a feeling that we'll be facing against you soon enough. So what brings you down here on Earth?"

"You know exactly why I'm here, Sohma!" Baltan answered him with a snarl. "I'm here as payback for all the times you've humiliated us! All the times that you've defeated or recruited our monsters! And for destroying my fellow aliens! This time, I'm not planning on escaping from you! Meet me outside and we'll settle this once and for all!" He warped out of sight.

"We got to protect the church!" Louise shouted in worry, but Martha stopped her by raising her hand. "Huh? Martha?"

"Louise… This is a special day for you and Saito. I cannot permit anyone ruining it." Martha said bravely as she got into a battle stance. "Allow me to deal with these four groups of troublemakers."

"I understand." Louise nodded in understanding. "Kick their butts for us!"

"Martha! Me, Gen and Matt will go after Baltan while you deal with those four groups of idiots!" Malcolm told her as he, Matt and Gen ran outside to confront Baltan. Martha nods in understanding as she walked towards the four groups of wannabe villains.

"Hey! Get out of the way, lady! Or my Drillbot will make mincemeat out of you!" Dr. Eggman snarled.

"My, you sure have mother issues, Dr. Eggman." Martha smirked as she took a fighter's stance.

"I do not have mother issues!" Dr. Eggman growled in fury as steam came out of his ears. "Drillbot, destroy this foolish maid!" Drillbot lunged its drill at Martha, but she grabbed the drill with two hands. "W-What the?!" Dr. Eggman gawked.

"Didn't your father tell you not to break your toys?" Martha said calmly as she did a suplex on Drillbot. Drillbot got back up and tried to lunge its drill at Martha, but she evaded its drill ten times with amazing speed. She then punched a hole through Drillbot with little effort with her fists. Drillbot circuited and fell down on its back and shuts down.

"W-We ain't afraid of you, human!" Dave at first was stammering but tried to act tough as the Lightning Bolts fired their guns at Martha who dashed towards them with amazing speed, dodging all bullets. She leaped above the Lightning Dolts and grabbed them by the collars.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Willy Walrus panicked as Martha spins them around and around for 10 seconds until she threw them out an open window, sending them a bit far in the city.

"Hah! Once I capture you, I will make you a strong woman! Stuntbears, attack!" Baker commanded as the stuntbears charged towards Martha, but in a quick instant, she knocked them to the ground, kicked them towards Baker who was surprised by Martha's strength into the cannon he used to enter the church. "Oh poopy…" Baker grimaced as Martha turns the cannon around and pulled the plug to send Baker and his bears into the sky.

"T-That maid twerpette is so strong!" Meowth panicked. Martha turned to face Team Rocket with a calm smile.

"Twerpette? I have you know that I am an adult, so you should mind your manners." Martha used the bring it gesture.

"That's it! You're someone I can't stand!" Jessie snarled in fury as Team Rocket's Pokemon charged towards Martha, but Martha easily knocked them into Team Rocket who screamed in panic. As soon as Team Rocket's Pokemon collided with the idiot trio, it somehow created a non-damaging explosion that sent them blasting off as usual.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth screamed as they again disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

Dr. Eggman sweat dropped as Martha glared at him. "Uh… I was holding back! Yeah, that's it!" Dr. Eggman flew away in his Eggmobile once again.

* * *

Once the four wannabe villains groups were defeated, everyone was amazed at how Martha was able to defeat every single one of them without breaking a sweat and saved Saito and Louise's wedding.

"Whoa, that was just awesome!" Kat cheered. "You were awesome, Martha! You took on those losers and kicked their butts without even breaking a sweat! We always had some trouble fighting them, but you sent them picking with no problem!"

"Well, I couldn't just let those hooligans ruin this special day for Saito and Louise." Martha closed her eyes and smiled. "I wasn't going to sit idly by and let them ruin this occasion for them. After all, someone needs to teach them some manners on intruding on a wedding."

"Still, we're grateful that you were able to stop them, Martha." X smiled in gratitude. "Now that just leaves Baltan. We need to believe that they can defeat Baltan." Everyone nodded in agreement as they waited for Malcolm, Gen and Matt returns safely.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Baltan and the Ultra hosts**

* * *

"So, you finally made it to me..." Baltan mused darkly as the three Ultra hosts confront the alien in a parking lot. "I must commended you for making it this far, but now your journey comes to an end. Now I'm going to make you three pay for destroying my fellow aliens and destroying or recruiting our monsters!"

"We'll see about that, Baltan!" Malcolm glared at Baltan as he got the Spark Lens ready, Matt got the Max Spark ready and Gen with his Leo Ring. "Once we've defeated you, we'll go after Sigma next!"

"You say that, but I'm afraid it won't be that easy as you think." Baltan chuckled darkly. "If you want to get to Sigma, you'll have to make it past my master, the Great Emperor. But even though if you defeat me, I still have some surprises for you and X, host of Ultraman Leo…"

"What do you mean, Baltan?" Gen demanded. "What do you have planned for me and X?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Baltan answered him "But I can say that it's someone that X once knew as MegaMan." Then he stared to grow giant size. "Now, we finish this right here! Show me the power that was used against my fellow aliens and has defeated Sigma nine separate times!"

"TIGA!"

"LEO!"

"MAX!" All three Ultra hosts transformed into the Ultramen. Astra flew down from space and joined his Ultra brethren. Gomora and Red King also joined their friends to battle Baltan.

"Take this, fools!" Baltan yelled as he fired missiles from his claws, hitting the giant heroes. Leo responded by using his Leo Nunchucks to inflict medium damage on Baltan. "Ugh! Not bad, but it's not good enough!" Baltan made three clones of himself and they charged towards the Ultras and their allies. While Leo was distracted, Baltan planted the device onto Leo, it will only be in Gen's human form. 'Perfect… Now all that's left is for Vile to activate it when those Hunters reached Sigma.' Leo noticed Baltan and did a Leo chop on him, giving him medium damage.

Max rushed towards Baltan after defeating his clone and did a dive kick on the real Baltan, giving him large damage. Red King fired boulders at Baltan, giving him medium damage. "Blinding Flash!" Baltan did his blinding attack on the giant heroes, blinding them for awhile. Baltan did his iconic laugh as he teleported behind Tiga and punched him five times. "Take this!" Baltan yelled as he fired beams from his claws at Max, damaging him in a medium level. Gomora regain his vision and fired a Osilicitary Ray at Baltan, giving him large damage. "Ugh! Clever, but it's not good enough!" Baltan teleported behind Tiga and tried to punch him again, but Tiga regain his vision and sidestepped out of the way. Leo fired lasers from his fingertips, but Baltan put up his barrier to block them. However, Max came up behind Baltan and punched him when he was caught off guard, giving the evil alien big damage.

Tiga charged towards Baltan and did a rapid fire punch on Baltan 20 times. Baltan hovered in the air a bit and fired missiles at the giant heroes, but the four Ultras together put up a barrier to block the attack. Only 2 minute and 5 seconds left. Astra then charged towards Baltan and punched and kicked him five times. Baltan responded by giving Astra a uppercut, knocking him back for a bit, but Astra regain his footing and fired lasers at Baltan, giving him medium damage. Only 1 minute and 45 seconds left.

"Enough stalling! Time for my strongest attack! Electric Claw Stream!" Baltan lifted up his claws and they fired blue laser streams that is causing electric storms in the Earth's atmosphere. The Ultras and their monster allies evaded them.

"We have to end this now!" Leo shouted out to his fellow Ultras.

"Right! Let's combined our attacks together to finish off Baltan once and for all!" Tiga agreed as he shouted out "Zeppelion Ray!" Tiga launched his attack at Baltan.

"Max Galaxy!" Max also threw his attack at Baltan, combining it with Tiga's.

"Brother Leo! Let us combined our finishers!" Astra suggested.

"Got it!" Leo agrees as he and Astra got ready.

"Double Leo Astra Kick!" Both Leo and Astra leaped up 1000 meters above the air and dive kick downwards towards Baltan. Gomora and Red King combined their attacks to hit Baltan. As soon as they were finish and after Tiga and Max's combined finishers hit Baltan, both Leo and Astra dive kicked past Baltan like seen in most sentai and anime shows, Baltan was hit for maximum damage, ending the fight.

Baltan groaned in agony as he staggered up. "This… can't… be… So this is my fate, isn't it? No matter… You're in… for a surprise… when you reach Sigma's lair…" Baltan chuckled darkly for a while before he screamed in agony as he fell down on his back and exploded. Nodding to each other, the three Ultra hosts returned to human form while Astra flew back into space and Gomora and Red King head back underground in case they are needed again.

"We did it!" Matt cheered. "We beat all three of the Alien Three and their two alien allies! Now all that's left is Sigma himself!"

"Wait, Baltan said in order to reach Sigma, we must get past his master, the Great Emperor that Guts mentioned before he was defeated. Something tells me the Great Emperor won't be easy to beat." Malcolm frowned. Malcolm turns to Gen. "You alright, Gen?"

"Yeah." Gen nods in response. "When we find Sigma, I hope nothing goes wrong when we have the true final battle against that Maverick to end the Maverick Wars for good."

"For now, let's head back inside the charge and continue Saito and Louise's wedding." Malcolm smiled, both Gen and Matt nodded in agreement as they head back inside the church.

* * *

**(Meanwhile… at Sigma's lair…)**

* * *

"Baltan's death was unfortunate…" Empera said darkly and angrily. "I lost all five of my trusted Alien Generals. But Baltan did succeed in placing that device on Leo's host."

"Yes. Those Hunters are in for a surprise when they reached me!" Sigma grinned evilly before turning to Cyrus. "By the way, Cyrus. Have you managed to locate the Lake Guardians yet? If so, how are you going to capture them?"

"Don't worry…" Cyrus smirked darkly. "I have a plan for that."

* * *

After Baltan was finally defeated, the three hosts retuned to the church for their friends' wedding. Everyone was waiting for them to return until they see them in the distance and ran up to them as both Cecilia and Renfa hugged Malcolm, Laura hugged Gen and Kazanki hugged Matt.

"You guys did it!" Astrid cheered as she leaped for joy. "You finally defeated Baltan! Now that just leaves the last Maverick General and Sigma! We're getting closer to him now!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet, Astrid." Zero advised with a serious frown. "I know you're excited, but there's still someone else we have to deal with as well."

"Yeah, Baltan's master, the Great Emperor…" Houki agrees, frowning as well. "If he's the master of all the aliens, then we'll have to be ready if we do encounter him. But for now, let's head back in and continue on Saito and Louise's wedding." Everyone nodded in agreement and head ed back inside the church.

"Okay, now let's try this again." Pallette cleared her throat. "As I was saying, if anyone thinks that these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." This time, no one said anything. "Now Saito, will you take Louise as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Saito answered her with a smile.

"Now, Louise." Pallette smiled at her. "Will you take Saito as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Louise answered her with a smile as well.

"Now the rings." Pallette stated as Rana walks up to her and presented the rings. "Now take the rings and place them on each others fingers." Louise puts the ring on Saito's finger and Saito did the same. "I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Both Saito and Louise kissed each other as everyone cheered for them.

At last, Baltan is finally defeated for good and Saito and Louise are husband and wife. Now there's only one more Maverick General before the true final showdown with Sigma, but what is Baltan's plans for Gen? And what dark plans does Cyrus have for the Lake Guardians?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Gravity Antonion: Return of Dynamo! Recruiting the Last Maverick General! Big Battle In The Anti-Gravity Lab!**

**Dynamo: (Pulls screen away and winks at the audience.) Hey, hey hey! It's that fourth wall breaking Reploid you all loved so much, Dynamo!**

**Dynamo's calm voice: Uh… Do they really love us? I mean, we did help Sigma in Arc 7 and we were minor bad guys in Arc 8.**

**Dynamo's crazy peverted voice: I wonder if there are still cute babes reading this fanfic?**

**Dynamo: As I was saying: Next chapter will have those goody two shoes Hunters fighting yours truly, Dr. Egghead, Team Stupid, the Lightning Dolts, T.W. Bonkers, those three lovely still brainwashed Heibjo Girls. The also sexy Swamp Duo and they recruit the last Maverick General, Gravity Ant-whatshisname. We're getting close to the big finale of MegaMan X IS! So I hope to see you there! (Winks at the audience.)**

**Dynamo's calm voice: They are reading this fanfic… (Sighs)**


	239. Gravity Antonion

**Chapter 239: Gravity Antonion: Return of Dynamo! Recruiting the Last Maverick General! Big Battle in the Anti-Gravity Lab!**

* * *

The next day after the wedding, everyone was back at X-Estate to celebrate the newly weds of Saito and Louise. They were cleaning up the household from their Christmas party and their gift exchange while Saito and Louise relaxed being married to each other.

"Ya know, I'm glad that both Saito and Louise are married now." Tomoe smiled. "Even though those idiots and Baltan decided to barge in uninvited, I'm glad that everything worked out in the end."

"Not to mention that we won't have to worry about Baltan anymore." Risty agrees with a cocky grin. "Now that he's finally done for, we can focus more on the last Maverick General and Sigma."

"But we still have two more people to worry about." Houki reminded her with a frown. "Baltan's master, the Great Emperor, and the person that hired Echidna to kidnap Laura in order to provoke X."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that guy…." Echidna agrees with an angry frown. "He wanted me to use Laura as bait to lure X and force him to use his powers. It was thanks to Gen that he showed me the errors of my ways and was able to break my undefeated record I had for 500 years. I can't wait to find that guy and make him pay for using me as a pawn!"

"We'll get him, Echidna." Laura assured her. "I can promise you that we'll get him soon enough. But for right now, we should be happy that Saito and Louise are now married." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued cleaning up the estate.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

"There, that should about do it." X smiled as the gang admired their handiwork. "With all the wrapping paper cleaned up, Christmas tree thrown out, lights put away and everything's back in place."

"I agree. So let's rest for awhile until the next mission." Chisame smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's lair**

* * *

"So we're down to the last Maverick General…" Empera stated sourly. "Those Hunters are getting even more closer to us now and we're down to our last defenses! I hope that plan of Baltan's works out after going through all the trouble of losing him."

"Agreed." Sigma nods in agreement. "Then we'll need to step it up a notch and use that transceiver he placed on Gen. Vile, I need you to come into the throne room!"

"I'm right here, Lord Sigma." Vile reported as he walked in. "And I'm ready to take out those Hunters again."

"Glad to hear you're ready." Sigma smirked with malice. "Listen, I have a question for you. Do you remember Gen?"

"Do I remember him?" Vile asked with a scoff. "He's the loser who was chilling in the background when they went after Bamboo Pandamonium. And he was with Axl when they went after Burn Rooster. Why do you ask?"

"We have a special task for you, Vile." Empera stepped in "Before Baltan was destroyed, he placed a transceiver on Gen and we need you to activate it. Once you do, send it to SunStar's memory and he'll be under our control."

"I'm liking this plan already." Vile snickered darkly. "So you want me to activate the transceiver on him and use him the way he was intended to be, right?" Both Sigma and Empera nodded. "Leave that to me. I'll make sure Gen remembers what he's meant for."

"That's what we wanted to hear, Vile." Sigma smirked darkly. "You'll be stationed at the Sohma family's antigravity lab with Gravity Antonion. There, you'll have to get close to Gen and active the transceiver."

"Not a problem." Vile nods. "I'll get close enough to him and make him remember his true purpose."

"Don't think you're having all the fun, Vile." Melona fumed as she and Menace walked in along with the three brainwashed Hebijo girls. "We're coming with you as well. We want payback for Airi for betraying us and leaving with those Hunters because of that human."

"And we want revenge on Hikage for betraying us as well." Haruka smirked cruelly as she crossed her arms. "We'll make her and Homura pay for leaving us and joining those Hunters because of those boys."

"Very well, ladies." Sigma acknowledged. "Then you'll be accompanying Vile to the antigravity lab. Make sure none of you fail this time or there'll be serious trouble." Vile and the girls nodded as they warped to Earth.

"Not to worry, Sigma." Empera snickered darkly. "I know for a fact that Baltan's plan works. But even if it doesn't, I have a backup plan in mind." He gestured to a black suit of armor as its eyes glowed red.

* * *

**At Eggman's island base**

* * *

"I can't believe that I was beaten by a maid!" Dr. Eggman ranted as he typed away on his computer. "There's no way she could've defeated Drillbot that easily! Plus, she's a human! There's no way a human could've overpowered my robot!"

"A human that knows how to fight, boss." Orbot added. "From what I can tell, she seems to be fully capable of handling not only humans, but also robots as well. She knew where Drillbot's weak point in the armor was and punched through it. She certainly knows how to fight."

"Then I'll have to step up my game." Dr. Eggman growled. "I'll have to come up with another robot to take on X and his friends." A mothlike robot appeared on his computer screen. "Mothbot will do just fine. Orbot! Cubot!" Both robots saluted ta him. "We're going to find X and his friends and we're finally going to learn all his secrets!"

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"Okay, since we still got time before our next mission, we can tell you about some of the people me met during one of our previous wars against Sigma." X began to recall the fifth war."This one was when we were stationed on the Diplo at Laguz Island at the Southern Ocean."

"Wait, I remember that island!" Malcolm gasped. "That's the island where there were reports about Reploids becoming hollow shells during the Erasure incident, right?"

"That's the one." Houki answered him before turning to him. "But how did you know that, Malcolm? Were you also at the island during the incident as well?"

"Yeah, I was at Laguz Island when the Erasure incident happened." Malcolm answered her "My Uncle was there on a business trip for two mouths and he brought me along. He said that if I were to take over the family now day, I need to learn how to deal with other big name companies and other things. Keep in mind, this was a week before the Erasure incident began. On the day of the incident, Uncle Stephan left me for a private meeting with two Reploids at the Reploid Research Lab and told me to spend my free time doing whatever I want. So I decided to explore Laguz city and see what I can buy at the Laguz Mall. It wasn't until an hour later when the Reploids started to go limp and I told the authorities about what's going on and they sent it back to the mainland and to the Maverick Hunters."

"So it was you who gave the report about the Reploids deactivating all over Laguz Island." Ling started to put 2 and 2 together with a smile. "I was wondering who gave the report on what's going on at Laguz Island. I guess your mom told you what to do when you a kid, huh?"

"Close, it was Martha who told me that." Malcolm answered her with a sheepish grin. "She told me that if I saw anything happening to someone, human or Reploid, I alert the authorities."

"And we're grateful for you sending us that report." X smiled in gratitude. "We'll make sure you're properly thanked later. But before that, shall we continue on?" Everyone nodded "Okay, now where was I? Ah yes, during the Erasure incident is where we met Tomoki's group, Rin's group and the crew of the Nirvana. I'll start with Tomoki's group first since they're the first group we met. While we were doing some investigating on what's been to the Reploids around Laguz Island, Houki felt someone touching her and that's when we met Tomoki."

"Hold on, you met this Tomoki guy when he was touching Houki?" Yue asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where was he touching you, Houki?"

"My butt…" Houki answered her with an embarrassed blush. "He was touching my butt while we were on our investigating mission."

"That little pervert!" Asuna snarled in fury. "You guys met him because he was touching your butt, Houki?! If I see that guy, I'll knock him into next week! He could be just as bad as that Fukuyama guy you all know!"

"I'm with you, Asuna!" Randy agrees with an angry frown. "If there's one thing my sister taught me, it's to not let perverts like this Tomoki and Fukuyama do whatever the heck they want! No one's allowed to touch Houki that way except her boyfriend!"

"Believe us, we thought so as well." X agrees before he smiled softly. "But he toned his perverted nature down when he and Sohara, more on her later, became a couple. Anyway, when Zero was able to pry Tomoki off of Houki, Ikaros came in and demanded Zero to release her master."

"Wait, did you say Ikaros?" Haruna gawked. "As in the kid that fell in the ocean Icarus from the Greek legend? And that pervert, Tomoki's her master?"

"Yes, he's her master and she'll do anything to protect him." X answered her "As for your other question, no. She's not the same Icarus from the Greek legend. Anyway, when Ikaros demanded Zero to release her master, she ended up attacking us when I tried to convince her that Tomoki was grabbing Houki, but she wouldn't listen and Zero had no choice but to fight her. After Zero was able to end the fight before it got out of hand, Tomoki pleaded him to not hurt Ikaros and he'll do anything for him until the rest of his group arrived. You remember when I mentioned Sohara?" Everyone nodded "Well she's the one that thought Zero was attacking her friends and tried to attack him, but Char was able to convince her that Tomoki was the cause of our troubles. Of course, she didn't like how Tomoki was acting towards Houki and decided to punish him by karate chopping him."

"Ouch, that's gotta leave a mark…" Alec winced "Remind me to never get her mad."

"Good idea." X agrees "Anyway, Sohara is also Tomoki's childhood friend and, more times than not, the target of his perverted antics. But other than that, she really cares for him and was right beside him when he was injured from the Harpies, more on them later, and they confessed their feelings for each other. We later found out that the Sohara we knew was a clone while the real one was an angel named Daedalus who kept on appearing in Tomoki's dreams."

"Wait, a clone?" Kakazaki blinked. "If the Sohara you guys know is a clone and this Daedalus was the real one, how did Daedalus made Sohara in the first place?"

"According to Daedalus, she always had an illness during her childhood until she finally dies." X answered her "When Daedalus died, she created Sohara as an avatar to keep Tomoki company so he won't forget about her."

"Wow, now I feel bad for Tomoki…" Asuka frowned despondently. "Having his childhood friend die and leaving him all alone, but I'm glad that she was still able to be with him. Even if she had to create a clone of herself just to keep him from being lonely and to not forget about her."

"And I'm sure Tomoki wouldn't have it any other way." X agrees with a smile. "Next up is Eishiro Sugata. He's the leader of their club called the New World Discovery Club and he's a little weird to say the least. He seems to be more intersected in discovering a new world as his club states, but he means well and he's knowledgeable about several famous travelers throughout history. Next up is Mikako Satsukitane and believe me, she's not someone I'd want to remember."

"Why not, X?" Konoka asked confusedly. "Why you don't want to remember this Mikako person? Does she scare you or something?"

"You have no idea, Konoka." X answered her with a sigh. "She's someone who likes to use her sadistic grin to make people do whatever she wants them and she almost did that to me if Zero haven't stepped in and stopped her. Anyway, she's the student body president of the school in their world and the daughter of a yakuza. She's also a childhood friend to Eishiro and even tried to scare Astraea into thinking I was going to gobble her up or something of she gave us their information."

"Wait, what?" Haruna gawked as white dots appeared on her eyes. "She said that you were going to gobble up this Astraea chick for giving you information about them? Has she lost her mind or something?! What kind of sicko comes up with that kind of nonsense?!"

"Someone who likes to use her sadistic nature to make people do what she wants." Houki answered her with a frown. "I'll take over from here. The next one is Nymph and she's the brains in a lot of our missions. While she can't fight like the rest of us, her skills at hacking computers and pointing out enemy weaknesses were much needed during our missions. Next up is Astraea and according to Nymph, she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. When she tried to introduce herself and her group, she was tied up by Mikako and tried to scare her into thinking X was going to gobble her up until Zero freed her. Next up is Chaos and before any of you get the wrong idea, she's not evil or anything like that. She along with Ikaros, Nymph and Astraea, they're known as Angeloids. Now I'm sure you're all wondering about Angeloids, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, they're humanlike angels that can grant any kind of wish to their masters."

"Like a genie?" Fumika asked, piped with interest.

"Not exactly." Houki corrected her "While genies do grant wishes, but they can only grant three wishes and they have rules about the wishes they grant. Angeloids on the other hand, they can grant any kind of wish their masters want and most of them are designed for battle. You remember what I said about Nymph being the brains in our missions?" Everyone nodded again. "Well, both ikaros and Astraea are the opposite of her since they can fight."

"Wow, that's just incredible." Reina gasped in awe. "From what I can gather, these friends of yours are a little strange, but they mean well. Are there any other friends that you met during the Erasure incident?"

"Oh yeah, we met a bunch of people during that war." Ling answered her with a grin. "There's Rin and his friends. In their world, the humans, gods and demons live together in peace because the doorway leading to the human world has opened and allowed both the gods and the demons to come and live with the humans. The only way you can tell between humans, gods and demons are their ears. I don't need to say anything about humans for obvious reasons." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now for the gods and demons, the gods' ears are slightly more pointed while the demons' ears are much longer and more pointed."

"That's amazing." Aisha beamed. "So in their world, humans, gods and demons live together in peace?" X, Zero and the IS girls nodded. "I never thought that could be possible, but I suppose it is in their world."

"Yep, it sure is." Ling agrees, still grinning "Now then, the first person is Rin and he's a real nice guy. He can be indecisive at times much like X, but he means well and cares for his friends. Kaede, not your student, Negi, is a childhood friend to Rin and seems to have an uncomfortable affection for him. Next is Asa, Rin's girlfriend and senior of their school. She's also a half demon/half-human and someone you can always count on as a friend. Up next is Primula and she's just as adorable as Yui. She may look like she has little to no emotion, that doesn't mean she has no emotion. She just doesn't know how to express it, that's all. Next is Lisianthus or Sia for short who's the daughter of the King of Gods. She's also one of two fiancés to marry Rin and she has a tendency to hit her own father with a chair. Remember when I said about Sia being one of two fiancés for Rin?" Everyone nodded. "Well, his second fiancé is named Nerine or Rina by Sia and she's the daughter of the King of Demons. She's like the opposite of Sia because while Sia's more energetic and optimistic, Rina's more shy, respectful and she speaks in an extremely formal way and they're both cousins. Next is Mayumi and she also a half demon and half human much like Asa and she's into the latest gossip. She also has heterochromia like Asuna and whatever you do, don't ever make fun of her small chest. If you don't want to get beaten to a pulp, keep your mouth shut about her chest."

"I thought that was also the problem with Lina." Zero asked her as he remembered about Lina getting angry whenever her chest is mentioned.

"Yeah, her too." Ling agrees "Anyway, the last one is Itsuki and he's another of the perverts that we know. While he's not as bad as Tomoki and Fukuyama, he's still a pervert when he and two others peaked on us while we were bathing."

"It's amazing how three races can live in the same world in peace together." Sousou smiled softly. "I never would've guessed that three races, despite their differences in the past, can live together without any fear or ignorance between them. Would that also include all three races having children with each other?"

"Yep, the humans, gods and demons can have kids with each other." Tatenashi answered her with a smile and nod. "Next up is the Strike Witches and I'm sure you guys know who I'm talking about."

"You mean those girls we met when Geronimon revived all the monsters and sent them to the worlds of your friends?" Alec asked.

"That's them." Tatenashi answered him "They may not look like witches at first glance, but I can assure you that they are witches. In their world, they fight against these aliens called the Neuroi that's been attacking cities all over their world. So to combat them, you remember seeing those machines they're wearing on their legs, right?" Everyone nodded. "That's their broomstick, the Striker Unit. They were created by Yoshika's dad to fight off the Neuroi and save their world."

"Whoa, that's intense." Asuka gasped in awe. "I never knew how those mindless aliens would be more dangerous than a smart alien."

"Maybe, but I can tell you that someone smart is much more intimidating than a mindless brute." Cecilia agrees. "Now it's time to tell you about the crew of the Nirvana. Now before we tell you about them, let us warn all of you that what you're about to hear might offend you."

"Why?" Hibari asked confusedly as she titled her head a bit in confusion. "What's the problem that you want to warn us?"

"Because in their world, both men and women are at war with each other." Cecilia answered her "I know that some of you are confused, but I can assure you that I'm not lying. In their world, both men and women hate each other's guts."

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped in shock and recoiled in shock.

"That's the same reaction we had." Cecilia agrees with a nod. "When we heard them that both men and women have a hatred for each other and at war, we couldn't believe it ourselves."

"Why would both men and women hate each other in the first place?" Ikaruga asked confusedly "I know that we may had some differences from time to time, but that's no reason to go to war with each other!"

"That's what we told them as well." Cecilia agrees. "There've been a lot of times where we had to deal with their constant bickering with each other or berating us for being next to each other, but we had to tolerate them because they're needed to help us stop Sigma. While going through every mission with them, we slowly and surely showed them that even though we may have our differences every now and then, but we still love each other."

"I'm glad you guys got through their thick skulls." Risty grinned. "If this kept going, I might've had to show them by force if they're too stubborn to listen."

"And we're glad you didn't." Zero nods. "Now next up is an assassin from the Renaissance era. His name is Altair and he was a valued member of the team. While we were going against Berkana and Gareth, he had a personal grudge on Berkana for working with the Assassins rival group, the Templars, and nearly killed him during their first encounter. But the reason he was going against the Templars was because how they murdered his family, the Auditore de Firenze clan, and he's been continuing where his late cousin, Ezio, left off. Now that his job's done, he's living with Leo, more on her later, in her world, but will come into action again if needed."

"Wait, he's from the Renaissance era?!" Negi gasped in shock and awe "If he's from that era, he must know Leonardo da Vinci himself! The great artist and inventor best known for the Mona Lisa!"

"He did say that he knows Leonardo da Vinci himself." Zero answered him with a nod. "So yeah, he does know the famous artist. Now last but not least is Leonmichelli Galette des Rois or just Leo as she likes to be called. In her world, she's one of three princesses, but she's not your typical princess as you think. She's a warrior and she's no slouch in battle. When both her and Altair first met, he had to help her during her dilemma in her world and the two got closer during their time with us."

"So what's special about Leo?" Kat asked him.

"She comes from a world called Flonyard. In that world are people who have animal ears and tails. There are some of the Flonyardians who looked like Catians, friends of ours during the second war against Sigma. But Altair wasn't the first one who came to Flonyard. He came to Flonyard after Berkana almost killed him."

"Whoa, so there are people in this Flonyard that are half human and half animal?!" Ryubi squealed.

"Yep. Now we'll go over the enemies we faced during the Erasure Incident." Laura frowned. "First off is Minos."

"You remember when we mentioned about the Harpies?" Houki asked and everyone nodded. "Well, you can thank their master, Minos, for creating them. He's also known as the Master of Synapse and he's a sadistic and ruthless ruler of the Angeloids. He loves to torture the Angeloids physical and emotionally and sees them as only playthings that he can throw away as trash. He also looks down on humans as he calls us Downers and the Harpies are no exception. Much like their master, they see us as Downers and they tried everything they could to stop us, but we've managed to defeat them."

"What makes him and his lackeys think they're so special?!" Homura growled as she clenched her fists in anger. "Just because he's up in the clouds sitting on his butt, he thinks he's so important?! If I ever see that guy and his lackeys, I'll show just how powerful we humans really are!"

"You won't have to worry about that, Homura." Char smiled softly. "We've already destroyed the Harpies and X was able to end Minos so he wouldn't cause any more pain to the Angleoids and people of Synapse."

"I'm glad to hear he's done for." Alec smiled in relief. "Now that he's gone, the Angeloids can finally rest in peace. So what about these Templars you mentioned with Altair?"

"Well, I suppose we could tell you about them." X answered him "Unlike some of the other enemies we've faced, both the Assassins and the Templars have been at war with each other since the beginning of civilization." Everyone gasped in shock. "I'm sure a lot of you are shocked, but I can tell you're all in for even more surprises. You remember all those historical people you've read in textbooks during history class?" Negi, his students, the Sohmas and Gen nodded. "Would you all believe that some of them worked with the Templars or the Assassins?" Everyone gasped "Yeah, most of the people you've read about allied themselves with either the Templars or the Assassins throughout history and the Renaissance are no exception. According to Altair, both the Assassins and the Templars are after these relics call the Pieces of Eden which are powerful items from a lost civilization that are said to determine the fate of their world. The Assassins are trying to find the Pieces of Eden and prevent the world from ending on 2012 while the Templars want to use the Pieces of Eden to control the world. We were able to help Altair on defeating Siegfried and his Templars and helped gain closure on the death of his family."

"Wow, I feel bad for the guy…" Kazumi lowered her head despondently. "Having his family killed right in front of him and he had to become an assassin to avenge them at a young age. So what about the crew of the Nirvana? Why and how both races hated each others' guts?"

"Well in their world, both men and women have their own planets." Laura answered her "During the Earth's earlier years, both races did lived together on the same planet until the overpopulation of humans devastated the Earth and its natural resources. Their Earth became a toxic planet and they had only one chance for survival, have both men and women be separated from each other so they won't lose any more future natural-born children from the Harvesters."

"Yikes, that's just really hardcore…" Sakarako muttered in sadness. "While I feel bad they had to separate because of the Earth was becoming unlivable, but why would they make both sides enemies to begin with?! Who in their right mind would fill their heads with some stupid crud about both races?!"

"If I had to guess, it's because they had to come up with something to make it sound like both races never interacted with each other." X answered her "But I have to agree with you. Even though they did that to protect both races, all those lies made both sides think they never interacted and started hating each other."

"And you wanna hear the kicker about the Harvesters?" Cecilia asked them.

"W-What about these Harvester things?" Tiffania started to feel uneasy about the Harvesters' true purpose.

"Well, the humans who were left behind in the crew of the Nirvana's Earth were angry at being left behind and decided that they should be the only ones to be superior, so they hatched this sinister and inhuman plan to harvest the organs of humans that left the Alternate Earth by creating the Harvesters. The Harvesters are created to hunt down human space colonists and extract their organs so the humans back on that Alternate Earth can use them to become immortal through the lives of others." Kanzashi frowned.

"That's horrible!" Sasuke growled. "Just because they were left behind on that Earth, they shouldn't do those horrible things to the space human colonists who left that Alternate Earth!"

"Trust us, we said the same thing about that when we learned the truth about the Harvesters. At first, Berkana was controlling them by infecting them with a virus so she can use them to control the omniverse, but after we beaten her, Sigma used his virus to control the Harvesters and order them to launch an attack on our friends of the fifth war's worlds." Zero added.

"Wait, so if Sigma controlled the Harvesters and unleashed them on your friends of the fifth war's worlds, does that mean he also sic them on the Alternate Earth where the humans created them? If so, what happened to that Alternate Earth after Sigma ordered the Harvesters to attack it?" Randy asked X and his friends.

"If I had to guess, the Harvesters must have completely destroyed it, so the humans who were left behind on the alternate Earth were aniliahted. After we beat Sigma for the fifth time, the Harvesters all went offline, putting an end to the Nirvana crew's problems and ensuring a bright future for their two planets." X figured.

"That's good." Hikage nods. "What the people of the Alternate Earth of the Nirvana crew's universe did was unforgivable."

"Trust me, Hikage. We were thinking the same thing." Laura agrees. "Now let's put that behind us and wait for information on the location of the Last Maverick General." Everyone nodded in agreement as they prep themselves for the next mission at hand.

* * *

**At Hunters Base**

* * *

"This is it." Pallette smiled heroically. "We're getting closer to Sigma now. ..Once we make it past the final Maverick General, we're in the homestretch and we'll finally end this war against Sigma!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet, Pallette." Signas advised. "I know you're excited that we're on Sigma's last line of defenses, but we're not out of the woods just yet. We still have his two allies to deal with one of them being Baltan's master and this unknown Reploid X and the others learned during their mission across the worlds. If what they learned from Shiro is true, we'll have to be ready for this Reploid should he ever take Sigma's power for himself."

"Commander's right, Pallette." Layer agrees "I know we may have made it near the end of this war, but we can't get overconfident. If we do, we might be in big trouble. Also, there's the issue with the new generation Reploids going Maverick. If they can't go Maverick to begin with, then why are they going Maverick now?"

"Right, sorry about that." Pallette apologized as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I guess I was getting a little too excited. Since we're so close to him, I got a little too overconfident. And you're right, Layer. We need to look into the issue of the new generation Reploids going Maverick and determined if they have anything to do with Sigma."

"I'm sure you have every right to be excited, Pallette." Signas nods. "While I'm just as glad as you are now that we're getting closer to Sigma, but I also need to keep a calm mind. We might be near the homestretch towards Sigma, but I'm sure he'll have something up his sleeves once we reach him." Right on cue, the alarm started blaring and they tensed. "But for right now, we need to focus on the last Maverick General. Alia, what's the status on the final Maverick General?"

"I've got him at the Sohma family's antigravity lab." Alia answered him "His name is Gravity Antonion and he just built a tower over the lab. If Houki and her friends can bring him to our side, we won't have to destroy him."

"All the more reason to convince him to rebel against Sigma." Signas smirked. "Pallette! You and Alia keep an eye on the tower. Make sure that everyone knows about the gravity switching. "Layer, contact the X-Squad! Tell them we've located the final Maverick General and see if Houki and her friends can convince him to our side."

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

Everyone was finished preparing themselves for the final Maverick General until they were contacted by Layer as X answered her. "This is X. Layer, have you located the final Maverick General yet?"

"We've got him, X." Layer answered him "We've got Gravity Antonion at the Sohma family's antigravity lab. He was once an intelligent scientist with a calm and polite demeanor, but now he's gone Maverick and built a tower over the lab. If Houki and her friends can convince him to come on our side, we'll have a clear path to Sigma."

"Not to worry, Layer." X smiled softly. "We'll make sure he sees the errors of his ways and we'll be much closer to solving the mystery of why the new generation Reploids are going Maverick." He cuts the channel and turns to the rest of the team. "We've the location of the last Maverick General, Gravity Antonion. He's hiding out in a tower he built over the Sohma family's antigravity lab and I'm sure he's waiting for us. If we can convince him to come to our side, we'll be one step closer to Sigma and ending this war." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for Hunter Base to start their mission. Unknown to them, a shadowy figure was watching them from within the shadows and knows what's going to happen. The living shadow disappeared into thin air and waited for the heroes to return.

* * *

Not long after receiving their mission, everyone warped inside the lab at the foot of the tower as Pallette contacts them. "There's a complex system of switches in this facility that changes gravitational pull. Be careful of falling objects when you change the gravitational direction."

"Thanks for the heads up, Pallette." X acknowledges. "We'll be extra careful as we make our way through the tower." He cuts the channel and turns to the Sohmas. "I'm sure you guys have a lot things to tell us about this place." The three Sohmas nodded. "So what's the story behind the lab?"

"Well, it all began after we started to clean up our act." Malcolm answered him "While most of our family became archeologists, the rest of us became scientists and wanted to see if we can better the world for our attitude before. This lab was one of those attempts and as a way to train astronauts for space travel as it replicates all manner forms of gravity. The most common one being the classic what goes up, must come down theory by Issac Newton."

"You mean Newton's Third Law of gravity, right?" Negi asked him. "Where he discovered the force of gravity by seeing an apple fall from a tree?"

"That's the one, Negi." Malcolm nodded in response. "It's also a part of another theory that he did and I'm sure most of you remember from your history class, for every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction." Negi, most of his students, the IS girls, X, Zero and most of the Hanzo girls nodded while everyone else was confused.

"Ow, my brain hurts…" Asuna moaned as she rubbed her head. "So now that we're done with the history lesson, how are we going to make it to this Antonion guy?"

"Well, if what Pallette said is true…" Malcolm answered her as he began thinking. "Then we'll have to step on the switches around the tower. All we got to do is press the switch and let Newton's Third Law do the rest." Everyone nodded as they headed inside the tower. Unknown to them, a familiar face was watching them for a distance and had a perverted grin on his face.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Dynamo asked with a smirk. "Did my eyes deceive me or did I just see X and his friends heading inside that tower? I wonder what they're up to this time?"

"Hey, maybe we should go follow them." The crazy voice suggested "We might be able to find something worthwhile here and make some quick cash. Not to mention those sexy girls we saw."

"They must be X's new allies." The calm voice figured. "That must mean we're getting closer to the final showdown with Sigma. While I recognize some of those people, I can't tell where those other ones came from."

"We can worry about the detail later." Dynamo interjected. "Right now, what do you say we let ourselves known to them again? I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see us again." Then he turns to the audience. "Did I make you guys wait for me? Sorry about that, things have been kinda slow for me, but I'm back and better than ever. Now how about we have some fun? For old time's sake?"

"That's why they're reading this fanfic…" The calm voice sighed.

* * *

As our heroes make their way up the tower and switching the gravity throughout the halls. As they continued their way through the tower, X's helmet gem lights up and everyone took noticed.

"If X's helmet lights up like that." Asuna figured. "That must mean another Light Capsule's here for you to find, X." X nodded in agreement as he went on his own to find the Light Capsule.

"Light Capsule?" Aldra asked confusedly "What are Light Capsules?"

"You remember seeing Dr. Light in that photo X got from Dr. Cain?" Houki asked back and Aldra nodded. "He's the person who created all these armors X's been using over the years and they've helped us in our wars against Sigma. Thanks to Dr. Light's armors, we were able to stop Sigma nine times and this could be the last time we can finally defeat Sigma." Everyone nodded in agreement as they waited for X to return.

As X made his way through the shaft, he found the blue capsule in front of him as he walks up to it and it actives with Dr. Light's hologram appears. "X… I thought something like this might happen someday, so I've prepared parts for you. Here you are… Head Parts I. With this part equipped, you will cause damage to enemies by jumping near them. Equip this new ability and board the capsule, X." X nodded as he enters the capsule and gains the final armor upgrade. "I hope this is the last time we need to use weapons of war like this, X. I really do." Dr. Light's hologram vanished after his final message.

"You won't have anything to worry about, Dr. Light." X nods in understanding. "We're so close into making the dream you and my friends' grandfather wanted, a world of peace for everyone. We've made it this far because we worked together and for believing in each other. I know we'll finally create the world you've wished for, Dr. Light. I can promise you that." He returns to his friends as they continued through the gravity lab.

* * *

Halfway through the lab, our heroes entered a massive room where Vile, the Swamp Duo and the three remaining Hebijo girls were waiting for them at the center of the room.

"Well well, I can see you guys are doing pretty good for yourselves." Vile sneered as he crossed his arms and glared at the gang. "Not only you made it this far, but you're also managed to overcome everything we throw at you and still come out on top. You guys are getting more and more persistent than ever before…"

"Says the Reploid that we've taken down twice before!" Houki countered, making Vile growl softly. "Ever since we're met you, you've been nothing but a jerk and now, you're a wanted criminal! Not only that, but you've also been tormenting our friend when he was a kid and made him look like a troublemaker to his uncle!"

"And I've been wanting a long time to finally get some payback on you for tormenting me as a kid!" Malcolm agrees as he readies his katanas. "We've already made it this far and none of you are going to stop us from reaching Sigma!"

"That's what you think, little boy." Haruka frowned darkly. "All of you may have gotten this far, but your adventure is about to end here. But that's not the only reason we're here…" The three brainwashed Hebijo girls and the Swamp Duo glared at their former allies. "We've been waiting you two, Homura and Hikage. It's bad enough that one of you decided to turn against us and left with that boy and his friend, but both of you?! I never would've thought you'd turn against us, Hikage."

"The same for you, Airi!" Menace agrees with a angry scowl. "Not only you let that runt's words get to you, but you decided to turn traitor and join them! Now we're gonna have our revenge on you and your boyfriend!"

"Guys, you need to snap out of it!" Homura reasoned with her three remaining friends. "Sigma's just using you as his pawns for his insane goals! You can't let him have his way with you or he'll just toss you away once he gets what he wants!"

"I'm not going back with you two!" Airi glared fiercely at the Swamp Duo. "I've had enough with all those lies and being a lapdog for Sigma and the Swamp Witch! I've found a new path for me and that's to help X and his friends stop Sigma's plans! If it wasn't for Alec's words and actions, I'd still be under their mercy and I'm sure Sigma would've been done with us once he gets his way!"

"Then I guess there's only one way to settle this." Vile readies his shoulder cannon as he and his allies got into a battle stanc.e "We'll make sure your journey ends right here and now! You better give me a good fight like you always do or this won't be any fun at all."

"You want fun?" Kat retorted. "We'll give you the fun you've wanted so badly! We'll kick your butts and save the rest of Homura's friends from Sigma's control!" Just as everyone got into battle stance, something bursted through the wall as a robotic moth flies in with Dr. Eggman piloting it.

"Not so fast, you Boba Fett wannabe!" Dr. Eggman interjected. "I'm not going to let you or your girlfriends get in my way! I'm going to defeat X and learn all his secrets!"

"Not you again!" Vile and the Swamp Duo moaned in annoyance. "Can't you see we were here first?! We're not going to let you get in our way to destroy X and his friends!" Then the wall on the North side of the lab was destroyed as the Lighting Bolts entered the scene.

"Hold it right there!" Willy interjected as well. "None of you are gonna pull a fast one on us! We're going capture X and make him our evil combat robot!"

"You stay out of our way, blubber butt!" Mirai snarled in fury. "If you think that you and your loser gang are going to defeat X before us, then we'll just have to kick your butts out of here!" Then the ceiling was bursted open as a hot air balloon descends into the lab.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at break neck pace…"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place…"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth's da name."

"Putting all the do-gooders in their place…"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

"Ok seriously, again with that annoying motto?!" Asuna asked while her left eye was twitching. "How many times we have to tell you three nimrods?! No one wants to hear you idiots say that stupid motto over and over again! Now you three can either shut up with that motto or I'll have to deal with you three myself!"

"Not on your twerpish life, bells for brains!" Jessie snapped. "We're going to keep reciting our motto for generations to come and there's nothing you can do about it! So there!"

"Plus, we still have some unfinished business with all of you!" James added/ "We're not going to forget how you defeated us so easily with that robot we had! We were so close on stealing your Pokemon, but you just had to ruin it by getting powered up at the right time!"

"Now we're back for some payback!" Meowth agrees. "This time, we're going win by taking every single one of you out and steal your Pokemon for the boss!" Then Barker and his stuntbears entered the scene from the same entry as X and the gang.

"Don't even think about it, folks!" Barker sneered. "I'm not going to let gold mines out of my sight! Once I catch X and his friends, I'm planning of putting them into my circus and they'll be working for me for the rest of their lives!"

"Not going to happen, wolf face!" Vile countered "We're not going to let any of you wannabes get in our way to destroy X and his friends and ruining our masters' plans! If you idiots keep on getting in our way, then we'll have to teach all of you a painful!"

"Hey X, we should sneak away while they're distracted." Malcolm suggested. "Since they're not paying attention to and we should use this to our advantage."

"Good idea, Malcolm." X agrees "As long we don't make a sound, we can snack past them and make our way to Gravity Antonion." Everyone nodded as they started to sneak away while Sigma's followers and the wannabe villains were arguing. Then, out of nowhere, an all too familiar voice shouted and catches everyone's attention.

"HELLO, EVERYBODY!" Dynamo bellows as he leaped in the air and landed and did a Elvis pose. "Guess who's back in town! Everyone's favorite mercenary from Arcs 7 and 8! The one and only, Dynamo!"

"Dynamo?!" X, Zero and the IS girls gasped in shock.

"Dynamo?" Everyone else asked in confusion.

"Wait, Dynamo?" Vile asked "As in the Reploid mercenary Sigma hired during the Eurasia incident? That Dynamo?"

"The one and only, buddy boy." Dynamo answered him as he gave Vile a cheesy thumbs up. "I'm the one Sigma hired during the Eurasia incident to annoy X and his buddies. I take it you're Vile? Sigma's second in command?"

"Yeah, that's me." Vile answered him while glaring at Dynamo. "Sigma also told me that you turned chicken and ran after losing to X and his friends twice. So what's the reason for you to show your mug here of all places?"

"Well, I decided to do a little treasure hunting in hopes to make some quick cash." Dynamo answered him "So I came to this place that's owned by the Sohma family and see what kind of valuables they got here. While I was searching, low and behold, I see my old friends making their way through the gravity tower." He looks at the rest of the team. "And I can see your group's gotten much more bigger than the last two times I saw you."

"Not to mention more sexy hotties from other worlds!" The crazy voice slurred pervetedly "I wonder if they'll let us date every single one of them?"

"I'd be more worried about those boys I see with them." The calm voice advised. "Something tells me that they won't give them up without a fight."

"I'm not too worried about them." Dynamo shrugged. "If those chumps think they can just get in our way with those girls, they've got another thing coming. Now that I'm back in business, time for us to settle this once and for all!"

"Who the heck is this idiot?" Rinrin asked while frowning all the while.

"That's Dynamo, a Reploid mercenary." Ling answered her with her own frown. "Just as he said, Sigma hired him to stall us during the Eurasia incident and again during the Nightmare Phenomenon, this time as a freelance mercenary. During the Eurasia incident, he attacked our base twice just to try and stop us from advancing towards Sigma. We met him again during the Nightmare Phenomena and he tried to take the Nightmare Souls for himself."

"Well well, what do we have here?" Dynamo eyed Tiffa "I never would've guessed that an elf girl would be this hot. How about you and me go on the night of the town?" He made some ridiculous muscle poses which made everyone in the room except for KOS-MOS and Chamaru sweat drop.

"Uh… what? I mean…" Tiffa stammered as Montmercy stepped in to defend her.

"She's not going anywhere with a pervert like you!" Montmercry shouted in annoyance. "Honestly, you remind me of my perverted boyfriend!" Guiche made a annoyed grunt when she said that.

"Who do you think you are, pal?!" Jessie demanded "You can't just stick your nose where it doesn't belong! Now you'd better get ofmy way or you'll feel the wraith of Jessie!"

"Ya know, it's no wonder your boss hasn't fired you three idiots yet." Dynamo commented as he cross his arms. "You can't seem to catch that Pikachu you're always trying to capture. If you did capture that Pikachu, where would your show go from there?" Then Alec heard what he said about the Pikachu and his trainer.

"Team Rocket, does that Pikachu you've been trying to capture belonged to a kid with a red cap?" Alec asked bravely.

"Yes, that's the one." James answered confusedly "But how do you about know about the Pikachu with him?"

"Because that's the same kid with the Pikachu who helped my father." Alec answered bravely "He, his Pikachu and his friends help my dad and Jack Walker saved a Manaphy from Phantom the Pirate when he was younger! He even mentioned about these three numbskulls trying to help Phantom steal Manaphy for themselves!"

WHAT?!" Team Rocket gasped in shock.

"How can we not forget that Pokemon Ranger, Jack Walker!" Jessie recalled "He was working with another Pokemon Ranger with the same eyes as you! I knew I recognized those eyes somewhere! So that means you're his brat?!"

"Then that Pokemon Ranger with the Gallade must've been your father!" Meowth deduced.

"We won't forget what your father cost us, twerp!" Jessie remained angrily "He costed us a would be promotion for saving Manaphy and stopping Phantom!"

"Then you three shouldn't resort to criminal activities!" Alec countered.

"Why, you little…" Jessie got madder.

"Hey, who do you think you are?!" Dr. Eggman demands "If you think you're going to get in my way of learning all of X's secrets, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Wow, no wonder you can't make a decent robot." Dynamo commented again with a smirk. "The modern version of you from another universe makes better robots than you and he actually made some good attempts at taking over his world with these seven emeralds of power. Except for that one time when he made an amusement park by using the aliens he captured."

"That's it, now you're going to get it!" Dr. Eggman shouted in anger "No one makes fun of me and compares me to someone else! I'll turn you into scrap metal for that insult! Now MothBot, show these fools what you're made of!"

"Looks like we're not getting out of this one easily." X sighed as he switched to the Hermes Armor which is the Neutral Armor equipped with the Hermes Part and shows a blue highlight. "If we want to get to Gravity Antonion, we're gonna have to fight everyone here and try to make it past them. We've come this far, so let's show them what we can do when we work together!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement and got into battle stance.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" Dynamo struck another silly pose. "Now cue my theme music again!" Dynamo's theme from X5 and X6 plays.

"I'll make mincemeat out of you brats with my Mothbot!" Dr. Eggman shouted as Mothbot fired lasers from its mouth, forcing the gang to leap out of the way.

"Back off tubby, they're mine!" Vile yelled as he charged towards X and Malcolm, when he got close, Malcolm slashed him three times with his double bladed katana. "Ack! Why you little!" Vile snarled as he fired his shoulder cannon at Malcolm who leaped out of the way.

"Ya know, that line belongs to Homer Simpson whenever he is about to strangle Bart when he ticks him off!" Dynamo taunted as he got out his double bladed lightsaber. "Taste my boomerang lightsaber!" He threw it at Bacho who ducked and charged towards Dynamo and thrust her spear at him three times, giving him medium damage.

'Awesome! The sexy female version of Bacho of Romance of the Three Kingdoms is here to fight us!' The crazy voice slurred pervertedly.

'Hmm… At least she doesn't have a doomed destiny like the Bacho we encountered in Arc 8.' The calm voice stated calmly. The Lightning Bolts fired their guns at Dynamo who did the moonwalk to avoid them. 'But we need to deal with the Lightning Dolts before we resume this fight.' The calm voice figured.

"You got that right! Now taste my lightning powers, suckerz!" Dynamo grinned manically as he charged up his fist with lightning and slams it into the ground, making pillars of lightning appear from the ground, forcing everyone to dodge it.

"This guy is nuts!" Melona snarled as she charged towards Risty and threw a punch at her, but Risty ducked and gave Melona a uppercut, knocking her back. "Ouch! That hurt!" Melona whined as she did a leg sweep on Risty, but Risty got up and kicked Melona in the chest, knocking her back.

The Lightning Bolts aimed their weapons at Asuka and Homura. "We got you busty brats now!" Dave snarled in fury.

"Hey Jugs. Remember that Secret Fusion Ninja Art we did when we were stopping Dogen from using the powers of the Yoma and when we were helping Kagura and Naraku?" Homura asked her with a smirk.

"Yeah. I didn't forget that. Let's do it on those Lightning Dolts for old time's sake." Asuka smirked back as she and Homura got ready.

"Secret Fusion Ninja Art: Flying Wild Dance!" Asuka and Homura yelled. Both Asuka and Homura take a stance before they both charge towards their enemies. From there, the two unleash a barrage of slashes while simultaneously crossing one another in the process. The two then slash down before finishing the move off with a swift uppercut of their blades and a friendly back-to-back pose. This caused an explosion that sent the Lightning Bolts flying and screaming in the sky as they disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

"Hey! That's our gag!" Meowth growled as he turns to Jessie and James. "We got to get our head into the game!"

"You got that right! Serviper! You take care of those twerps!" She called out Serviper.

"Cacnea, Carnivine! You come out too!" As soon as they were released from their Pokeballs, they charged towards James and hugged/bite him. "Ow! Not me! Them! Go and attack them!"

"Milotic! Braviery! You come out!" Alec called out his Pokemon.

"Aggron! Ryhpeior, you too!" Randy called out his two Pokemon. Randy used the Mega Ring to Mega Evolved Aggron.

"Milotic use Ice Beam on Serviper!" Alec ordered as Milotic fired an ice beam at Serviper, freezing him. "Now Braviery, use Aerial Ace!" Braviery said his name as he used the attack to knock Serviper into Jessie.

"Now I really need to put you brats into my circus!" Baker snarled as he ordered his stunt bears to attack, but Mega Aggron stood in front of them with a intimidating glare, making the stunt bears cower in fear as they ran away while yelping in fear. Baker sweat drops as Mega Aggron glared at him and he high tailed out of there.

"Now that the peanut gallery is gone! I'll deal with this insulting robot!" Dr. Eggman used Mothbot to fired lasers at Dynamo who evaded them with ease and di some Michel Jackson moves and did the Russian dance, making Dr. Eggman even angrily. "Hold still you nutcase!"

"You have to do better than that, Eggy!" Dynamo taunted before he was hit in the back by Haruka. "So, the sexy ninja of the Senran Kagura series is gonna fight me, huh?" Dynamo took a fighter's stance.

"I have no idea what you just said, but you're starting to get on my nerves…" Haruka said dangerously as she summoned her puppets and they attacked Dynamo. Mirabi fired her gun at Yagyu who blocked the shots with her umbrella. Menace tried to get Chao, but she ducked and gave Menace a rapid 20 punch combo.

Halfway through the fight, it was an all-out slugfest as our heroes continued to fight off Eggman in his Mothbot, Vile, the brainwashed Hebijo girls, the Swamp Duo, Team Rocket and Dynamo, but Vile had other plans. As soon he saw an opening towards Gen, he charges directly at him and avoided an attack Gen tried to throw at him.

"Not today, pal." Vile sneered as he got close to Gen. "Time for you to receive a wakeup call!" He pressed a button and activated the transceiver on Gen and sends it to someone close by. Not too far from the battle, a massive robot was watching the battle from the shadows until he turns his attention to his wrist computer as Vile speaks to him. "Okay, I've sent the signal to you. Now you head back to Sigma while we handle X and his friends." The robot nodded as he warped from lab.

"Hey, what are you doing, Vile?!" Gen demanded before he started acting weird and held his head. "What's happening to me?" Then he went silent for a minute and everyone noticed.

"Gen, what's wrong?" Laura asked him in concern "Are you feeling okay?" There was no answer. Suddenly, Gen attacks Laura and forced her back to the others. "Gen! What did you do to him, Vile?!"

Vile cackles maniacally as he answered her. "Your boyfriend's under Sigma's control now! Thanks to Baltan placing that transceiver on him, he won't run away until he finishes his true mission. Destroying you and your friends as a living weapon, Bodewig! Gen, show them the true strength Madoka gave you!" Gen charged towards Eggman and made quick work of his Mothbot.

"What the?!" Dr. Eggman gawked "How did he do that?! Was he really holding back this entire time?! And did he say living weapon?!" Then Gen turns his attention towards Team Rocket and charged right at them.

"Ahh! Here he come!" Jessie screamed "He's coming straight for us! James, do something!"

"Cacnea and Carnivine! Stop him before he reaches us!" James panicked as both his Pokemon charged towards Gen, but he swatted them back at James and sent them flying.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio shouted and disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

"This was only a setback!" Dr. Eggman snarled "But I'll be back for revenge on you and your friends, X! I swear it!" He flies away in his Eggmobile as Gen turns his eyes to the gang and walked menacingly towards them.

"Gen, please stop!" Cecilia pleaded "This isn't like you at all! You're not a living weapon, you're our friend! You can't let Sigma take control over you!" But he wasn't listening as he continued towards them.

"He's working for us now!" Yomi smirked darkly as she made an IS arm appear. "He's no longer the same person you all know, but what Madoka Orimura made him for! A living weapon to counter the IS from the data of Ichika Orimura's IS!" She gave Gen the IS arm and he transformed into his powered up form as his hair turns white and gets longer while his eyes becomes red.

"Uh-oh, what are we gonna do now?!" Jessica panicky asked "He's getting closer and closer to us!"

"Wait, I've got an idea." Astrid gasped "I know how we can free Gen from their control, but we're going to need some help." She ran towards Dynamo who was amazed by this.

"Hey, maybe we can use this little cutie to flirt with the girls in X's group." The crazy voice pervertedly suggested. "She does look like someone people won't resist on her cute charms."

"Mr. Dynamo, we need your help." Astrid begs "We want to save our friend, but we don't know how. Can you help us save him from their control?"

"Whoa, that's the first time a human asked me for something…" Dynamo muttered in awe, feeling conflicted. "No one's ever asked me for anything out of kindness. I'm not sure what to do now."

"Perhaps we should take up on her plead and help them save their friend." The calm voice suggested "We can become heroes of this last arc, just this once for an amazing final entrance in the story."

"Not a bad idea." The crazy voice agrees pervertedly "That way, we'll get a lot more fangirls of we do this!"

"Then it's settle." Dynamo agrees with a smile. "We'll help them save their friend as our final hurrah. X, you and your gang need to keep trying to get through to him! It's the only way to break the transceiver on him! Make him remember all those times he was happy and that should set him free!"

"Okay, we'll give that a try!" X agrees "Guys, you heard what Dynamo said! We have to make Gen remember all the happy times he's spent with us and that'll break him free from their control! Let's show them what we can do when we work together!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled in agreement as they turned towards Gen.

"Gen, we know you're in there!" Matt reasoned. "We know you're much stronger than Vile and everyone we've faced up to this point! You're not going let them take over your mind and make you what Madoka wanted, do you?"

"You're not a weapon, Gen!" Ling added "You're our friend and no one's gonna make you think otherwise!"

"You can't let Sigma or Madoka take over your mind, Gen!" Malcolm agrees "Y We know you can break free from their hold over you!" Soon, everyone started cheering for Gen to break free from Sigma's control over him, Laura cheered the most.

"You can break from their control on you, Gen!" Asuna cheered.

"We know you can do it, buddy!" Axl cheered as well.

"Madoka doesn't have control over you anymore!" Houki said bravely.

"I'm not letting my rival become a weapon to Sigma!" Echidna growled. "You owe me a rematch once everything's over!"

"We're not going to lose you to Sigma , Gen!" Laura pleaded "Ever since you saved me from Reflect and later Echidna, I've been having feelings for you, but I've been keeping them to myself. Now, I'm going to give to you straight." She takes a deep breath and shouted. "I love you with all my heart, Gen! I've been loving you for a long time and now, I'm going to give you my real feelings! I don't want to lose you to Sigma the way we've lost Ichika! Now remember your mother, Erika! She's watching over you and she won't see her son like this!" Gen stopped in his tracks as memories of Erika raising him for years after saving him and showing him all the things a family would do.

* * *

**Gen's memories**

* * *

"Erika, whatcha doing?" A younger Gen asked curiously as he sees Erika putting up paper turkeys "Why are there paper birds everywhere? And why are these people dressed funny?"

"That's because it's almost Thanksgiving, Gen." Erika answered him "The birds you see are called turkeys and those funny dressed people are called Pilgrims and Native Americans. During Thanksgiving, it's a time where friends and families all come together and be thankful for being there for each other. It's only the two of us, but we can still be thankful for being together."

"Wow, that's amazing." Young Gen gasped in awe "So people all come together and be thankful for being there for each other?" Erika nodded with a smile. "So what other holidays are like that?"

"Well, there's one holiday called Valentine's Day." Erika answered him "It's a holiday that's mostly spent with the person you love. It can be your mother, father, grandparents or your significant other. Now remember Gen, when you do find the person who's going to be your significant other, make sure you hold onto her and never let her go."

"Okay!" Young Gen agrees.

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

"Laura... Erika…" Gen whispered as a tear fell down his cheek. "I'm not going to lose anyone I love anymore!" He reached the back of his neck and breaks the transceiver. "Madoka, you and Sigma won't have control over me any longer! I'm not going to be a slave to anyone ever again!"

"WHAT?!" Vile, Yomi, Mirai, Haruka, Melona and Menace all gasped in shock.

"You did it, Gen!" Kat cheered "You broke free from their hold on you! We knew you could do it!"

"Gen, you're back!" Laura gasped happily. "I was afraid that we've lost you!" She and Gen ran towards each other and hugged. "From now on, I'm not letting you go ever again!"

"I;m glad to be back, Laura." Gen smiled softly. "When I heard yours and everyone's voices, it's what brought me back. I was fighting back for control over my body and it was your voice that help me regain myself, but I did had a little help from Erika. When she told me about finding my significant other, she told me hold onto her and never let go. I think she was referring to you, Laura. You're the one I was looking for and when we first met, I had a feeling it was you and I was right. From now on, I want to be together with you for the rest of time,"

"The same for me, Gen." Laura agrees "When I first saw you in suspended animation, I've noticed you were like me, a human created to be a living weapon for war. But while I was created as a test-tube baby, you were born naturally into the world and converted into a living weapon. We may have started out as weapons before, but now we no longer have to worry about that anymore because of our friends. When you risked your life to save me from Reflect, I saw the same determination as Ichika, but I know you're also yourself. I told you that if you were to become the you in your nightmare, I'd find a way to save you and I did."

"And I'm sure glad you were right." Gen agree "Now that I'm no longer under Madoka's finger and Sigma's control, I can live out my life the way Erika wanted. To the person I was supposed to be and find the one I love, which I did." Then he turns to face Vile and his group. "As for you and your group, Vile. Don't think for a minute I'm going to forget what you tried to make me become. Know this, I will never fall under evil's control ever again and I'm going to save Homura and Hikage's friends from Sigma's control!" Gen charged towards the Swamp Duo who panicked and swatted them away, making the Swamp Duo screamed as they disappeared in the sky, Team Rocket style.

Vile growled as he dodged a punch from Gen. "I knew this plan would fail even though I thought it won't! We'll meet again Hunters!" Vile warped out of site.

"Don't think you won!" Haruka snarled as Yomi and Mirabi warped out of sight. "You'll won't even know what hurts you!" With that said, she warped out of sight.

"Glad that's over with." Saito smiled as he walked up to Dynamo. "Thanks Dynamo, you saved our bacon."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Dynamo assured him. "Besides, I can't resist a cutie like Astrid."

'Hehe, good one.' The crazy perverted voice said excitedly.

'Now this is our last scene in this story, so let's say a cool line.' The calm voice suggested.

"You got that! It's been fun, now I bid you adios, heroes!" Dynamo struck a pose before he warped out of sight.

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Evangeline asked in a flat tone.

"Dunno. But I guess that's Dynamo. But he helped us out for once. But right now, we need to focus on recruiting Gravity Antonion." X reminded everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement as they proceeded forward.

* * *

After dealing with every single villain they've faced, encountering Dynamo again and saving Gen from Sigma's control, our heroes finally reached the top of the tower and Gravity Antonion's lair. As they entered the room, they see an armored ant waiting for them and glared with his arms crossed.

"So, you finally made it to the top of my tower.,," Gravity Antonion glared at the gang "I'm impressed that you've managed to use the gravity switching to your advantage and make it up here. But now, I must do what my master commands and that's your destruction."

"Wait! We don't have to fight like this, Gravity Antonion!" Houki reasoned. "And we're sure you don't want to fight us either. You don't have to keep taking orders from Sigma. You come with us and you can be a normal Reploid again."

"So you're the last of the Shinonono clan, aren't you?" Gravity Antonion asked "I've heard all about you and about what happened to your family after the Phantom Virus incident. I give you my condolence to your lost, but you know I'm a Maverick now, right? So why are you trying to convince me to come on your side?"

"Because I know you're not the kind of scientist who wants Sigma to rule the omniverse." Houki answered him "You're being tricked by Sigma into thinking he'll let you be a part of his utopia, but it'a all a lie. Once he gets what he wants, he'll just betray you and toss you aside. If you come with us, you won't have to worry about that."

Gravity Antonion closed his eyes for a few seconds and said. "I can see you've matured ever since you and your friends awaken in our time." He opens his eyes and smile. "And I can also tell that you've had a hand in your maturity. You've been through so much ever since your family lost its reputation and got it back just recent."

"Well, I had a little help from someone dear to me." Houki smiled as she gestured to her scarf. "He showed me that even though my family's gone, I still have my friends as my new family. If it wasn't for him, I might've still been in my own self-doubt and I would've never fallen in love with him."

"I see." Gravity Antonion agrees. "I can see that your love for this boy is strong and will be for the rest of time. Very well, I'll join the Hunters into stoping Sigma's plans. But if you ever plan on betraying me…"

"I promise you, we won't." Houki smiled. "We're not going to betray you and I'm sure all the charges placed on you will be lifted overtime."

Gravity Antonion nodded as he walks towards X, Zero and Axl as he holds his hand out. "X, Zero, Axl. Take my powers. I can promise you that it'll help you in the coming battles."

X, Zero and Axl nodded in agreement as they touched Antonion's hand. X shouted out "Squeeze Bomb!" He fired a dark gravity bomb that made a tiny vortex and dispelled.

"Juuhazan! (Heavy Wave Slash!)" Zero performs a Gravity-Element heavy overhead slash. Axl got out a magnum and fired piercing shots.

"This is it…" Shuri said with determination. "Once we rescue Homura and Hikage's friends and defeated this Great Emperor, we're going after Sigma." Claudette was in deep thought about this.

"What's wrong, big sister Claudette?" Elina asked her big sister in concern.

"Call it a hunch though, but there's still this guy who tricked Echidna into kidnapping Laura. I got a bad feeling about this…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Cyrus' Endgame! Part 1 of 3: Rescue Yomi! The Theft of the Two Orbs!**

**A/n: Next up is the first part of a three part mini-arc that involves Cyrus, so stay tuned for Mega updates.**


	240. Cyrus' Endgame!: Part 1 of 3

**Chapter 240: Cyrus' Endgame! Part 1 of 3: Rescue Yomi! The Theft of the Two Orbs!**

* * *

After recruiting Gravity Antonion to their side, X and the gang returned to Hunter Base to give Signas the good news that they were able to bring the last Maverick General to their side and getting closer to Sigma in the process.

"A job well done, Hunters." Signas smiled. "Not only you were able to convince Gravity Antonion to our side, but I'm relieved to see Gen's safe and sound. When he started attacking everyone around him, I've feared that you'd have to eliminate him, but we're glad you didn't."

"Believe us, so are we, Commander." X agrees "But we had a little help from Dynamo, thanks to Astrid. If she haven't asked Dynamo to help us, I was afraid we would've lost Gen to Sigma." Everyone looked to see Gen and Laura holding hands together and they smiled. "We're glad that we were able to bring Gen back to us and helped him break free from Madoka's control over him." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Those two look so cute together." Alia smiled. "I can tell their feelings for each other was strong enough to bring Gen back with us. Speaking of which, when's the honeymoon for Saito and Louise? Do you guys have any plans for that yet?"

"Huh, haven't really thought about it yet." Ling answered her as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I guess we've been too busy focusing more on convincing Gravity Antonion and saving Gen from Sigma's control. I guess it never really crossed our minds."

"I'm sure you'll come up with plans later on." Signas assured her. "But right now, I suggest that all of you take the rest of the day off. You deserved it. We'll let you know if Sigma or his goons start acting up." The heroes saluted at Signas and left for X-Estate for a well deserved rest. He turns to the navigators "Ladies, any news on the Lake Guardians yet?"

"Nothing yet so far, Commander." Alia answered him as she brought up a display of the Lake Guardians playing with the snow monkeys. "They seem to be doing alright for now and keeping themselves out of sight. They seem to be hanging out at Jigokudani Monkey Park with the snow monkeys and having a good time."

"Aw, they look so cute playing with the monkeys." Pallette squealed. "I just don't get why would anyone want to use them for evil. It just baffles me that humans would want to use these creatures for committing crimes in their world."

"I'm with you there, Pallette." Layer agrees "I just can't believe that some humans would go through such lengths to get what they want. If this guy gets his hands on them, I just hope we can save them in time."

"Then we'll have to do everything in our power to make sure their safe from this person." Signas agrees. "For right now, we have to keep a close eye on them. If any of them are in trouble, contact X and the others."

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's hideout**

* * *

"So Baltan's plan was a failure after all..." Empera mumbled. "I never would've guessed that his friends saved him from our control. Now that they've brought the final Maverick General to their side, they now have a clear path to us."

"Then we need to come up with another plan to stop their advance." Sigma frowned as well. "We've come too far to stop now. Cyrus, have you finished with your plan for the Lake Guardians?"

"Indeed I have, Sigma." Cyrus answered him with a dark smirk. "With this machine I've rebuilt from my previous attempt, I can use this to trap Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit in place and create the Red Chain from their jewels. But for this to work, I'm going to need the two orbs of Dialga and Palkia. The Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb. Once I summoned the Creation Trio to this world, they'll be able to call forth the god of my world, Arceus."

"I see…" Sigma nods. "So once you have the Lake Guardians and those two orbs, you'll be able to summon the god of your world.' Cyrus nodded. "I'm liking this plan already. So where are the orbs located and the Lake Guardians hiding? And even if you do find them, how are you planning on capturing them?"

"That's where your followers come in, Sigma." Cyrus answered him, still smirking darkly. "I need Vile, Melona and Menace to head for my world and my region, Sinnoh. The orbs are located in the Eterna Museum at Eterna City. I'll send them just outside of Eterna Forest, so they won't be spotted by any witnesses. As for the Lake Guardians, they seem to be hiding out in the mountains from human and Reploid eyes. If we can lure them out into the open, they'll be easy to catch. So I'm going to need those three Hebijo girls for that job."

"Very well, Cyrus." Empera agrees. "We'll let you use Vile and the others as part of your plans. You can use Project Uni to head back to your world and steal the orbs from the museum while the Hebijo girls are helping you with capturing the Lake Guardians. You'd better make sure you don't fail us or there'll be serious consequences."

"I can assure you that I won't fail." Cyrus grinned evilly. "I've been meaning to see what these Hunters are capable of myself. If what you said about X's powers are true, Sigma. Then I want to see those powers for myself and see if he has what it takes to fight a god!" He warped down to Earth with Vile, the Swamp Duo and the Hebijo girls following behind.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

* * *

Everyone arrived back at X-Estate to take the rest of the day off and get some well-deserved rest after recruiting Gravity Antonion to their side. As they exited the elevator and entered the foyer, everyone took of their shoes and placed them against the wall by the elevator just as Geoffrey walks in to greet them.

"Welcome back, everyone." Geoffrey greeted. "I'm glad to see you're all back in one piece. I trust that the mission was a successful one?"

"We had some trouble along the way, but it was nothing we can handle." X answered him "We had to deal with Vile, Melona, Menace, Mirai, Yomi, Haruka, Eggman, Barker and his stuntbears, Team Rocket, the Lighting Bolts, Dynamo and saving Gen at the same time, but we've managed to pull through in the end. We were able to save Gen from Sigma's control and break his ties with Madoka Orimura for good," Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked at Laura and Gen back together again and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that you're all right, Master Gen." Geoffrey smiled back. "I'm sure it must've been a horrible experience to have. Being forced to attack everyone around you because of what Madoka Orimura turned you into. A living weapon to help her counter the IS and take over Japan."

"Believe me, that was the one thing I was really afraid of becoming." Gen agrees with a sigh. "When Erika saved me from Phantom Task, I was always scared of being the weapon Madoka made me into. Which was the reason why Erika turned her back on Phantom Task and brought me along with her because she saw me being hurt by the other scientists and didn't want to be wrapped around Madoka's finger anymore. So she busted both us out of Phantom Tasks lab and we were on the run from them for a long time."

"And that's when you and Erika ended up on that island near the Bahamas, right?" Malcolm asked out of sympathy. "Where we found you in suspended animation and when you helped us against Reflect?"

"Not exactly." Gen answered him "You see, we've tried hiding in several secluded locations around the world before we finally caught our breath on that island near the Bahamas. We've tired hiding in the English Countryside, the foot of Mt. Everest, the African Savannah, the plains of Texas, near the Mississippi river, and the Hawaiian Islands, but they just keep finding us wherever we go. It wasn't until we found an unmarked island near the Bahamas and we've managed to lose them. After all that, you guys can guessed the rest."

"Sheesh, who would've guessed that Phantom Task would go to the ends of the Earth to get their secret weapon back and find their traitor?" Ling frowned. "I knew they were relentless, but that's taking it to a whole new level. I suppose since they couldn't find you, they've decided to execute Erika for betraying them and use the virus against us instead. But it backfired on them and here we are now."

"Indeed, Miss Ling." Geoffrey agrees "And because so many lives were lost on that fateful day, the IS was deemed too dangerous and decided to scrap all of them. Of course, not without Miss Houki's family losing their reputation in the process." Everyone nodded in agreement as Houki slightly lowered her head. "But now that she's brought their reputation back, it's safe to say that everything's smooth sailing from here on out. Now I'm sure that most of you must be hungry by now." Right on cue, half of the team's stomachs growled and he chuckled. "I believe that's a yes. Martha's just started on dinner, so I'm sure it should be ready in few minutes. Let's head for the dining room and be sure to bring your appetites." Everyone nodded as they followed Geoffrey into the dining room as Alec and Randy stopped in their tracks.

"Randy, I think we should let our Pokemon out." Alec suggested "Since we've got the final Maverick General on our side, we won't have anything to worry about for now. Besides, they deserved a day off like the rest of us."

"Not a bad idea." Randy agrees "Now that we don't have to worry about Sigma for awhile, we can relax and everything." Both trainers took out their Pokeballs and nodded at each other as they were about to throw the balls.

"Come on out, everyone!" They shouted as their Pokemon teams emerged.

"You guys were awesome in helping us out." Alec smiled. "So we've decided to let you guys out of your Pokeballs to relax."

"Since you've all been fighting just as hard as we were, you all deserved a nice long rest." Randy agrees with a grin "Now let's go catch up with everyone. I'm sure they'll be wondering what we're doing." Alec nodded in agreement as they headed for the dining room, but their Pokemon friends stayed behind. The Pokemon looked outside the window into the vast sky with a tensed expression, almost like they know what's going to happen ahead.

* * *

**Pokemon World, Sinnoh Region**

* * *

At the edge of Eterna Forest, a portal from Project Uni opened as Vile and the Swamp Duo emerged from the portal. After exiting the portal, Vile and the Swamp Duo looked ahead of them to see their destination, Eterna Museum.

"So this is the world where Cyrus comes from?" Vile asked "It's a lot more colorful than I might've pictured it would be. That must be the museum where he said those orbs will be. If we can head for that museum, we can steal the orbs and get out before we raise any suspicion."

"But how are we going to enter that museum?" Menace asked as she placed her hand on her hip. "There's humans and those Pokemon things everywhere and we stick out like sore thumps. We'll be spotted before we can enter the building."

"Maybe you two, but not me." Melona boasted. "I can disguise myself as one of the Hunters and slip into that museum, no problem. Once I find the orbs Cyrus mentioned, I'll signal you two to help me steal them and we'll make our escape." She started to morph into Houki in her IS Academy uniform. "Now hand me those pictures of the orbs and I'll find them in no time." Vile hands her the picture of the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb as she heads for the museum.

* * *

As Melona entered the Eterna Museum, she walked all around the interior of the museum to find the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb until she finally finds the orbs in an exhibit hall with statues of Dialga and Palkia next to their respected orbs in glass cases.

"So those are the orbs Cyrus mentioned?" Melona gasped in awe "He never mentioned about them being so beautiful and valuable. Maybe while no one's looking, I can sell these orbs to make tons of gold in my world. I'm sure Cyrus won't mind if I just take these for myself."

"Melona, what do you think you're doing?!" Vile scolded from Melona's communicator. "You're supposed to be focusing on stealing those orbs for Cyrus' plans, not for your purse! Now we need you to stay focus on stealing those orbs for Cyrus, so have you found them yet?"

"Yeah, I've found them." Melona answered him through her communicator "They're in these glass boxes next to two statues in the exhibit wing. I'm going to need you to cut off the power and we'll have an easier time in stealing them. There should be a power source in another room that I've pasted before."

"We'll heading for that room now." Vile agrees "You stay where you are for now and we'll handle cutting out the power to the museum's security. Once we've cut the power, you steal the orbs and meet us at the entrance." Vile cuts the channel as he and Menace heads for the breaker room in the Eterna Museum.

* * *

After entering through the backdoor, Vile and Menace made their way through the museum while taking out guards and their Pokemon along the way. Soon enough, they've reached the breaker room and found the breaker box for the power all around the museum. Vile fires his shoulder cannon at the box and short-circuited the electricity all around the building.

"Okay, the power's out!" Vile crackled darkly. "Now nab those orbs and we'll be escaping! Meet us at the entrance!"

"Leave it to me." Melona smirked darkly. "I'll break these cases and those orbs are ours! Meet you at the entrance later." She cuts the channel as she breaks the glass cases open and takes the orbs with her and makes a beeline towards the museum entrance. Once she's reached to the entrance, she sees Vile and Menace waiting for her.

"Have you got the orbs?" Vile asked her and she nodded. "Perfect. Now let's get out of this world before we have any more delays." He spoke too soon as they see a woman in black shirt, long black pants, a long-sleeved black jacket, black heeled boots, blonde hair that reached to the back of her knees, gray eyes with her left eye covered by her bangs and a furred collar around her neck.

"Not so fast!" The woman frowned as she placed her hand on her Pokeball belt "Where do you three think you're going with those orbs? Now you three better put those orbs back if you know what's good for you."

"Out of our way, lady!" Vile snarled. "You don't scare us! We'll be taking these orbs for Cyrus, so he can use them to create our new world!"

"Wait, Cyrus?!" The woman gasped in shock "He's still alive?! I thought he was lost in the Distortion World when he tried to use Dialga and Palkia for his insane plans!" She takes out her Pokeball and readies herself for battle. "If you three are working for Cyrus, then I'll have stop you before you can use those orbs for evil again! Garchomp, battle stance!" She throws her Pokeball as her own Garchomp emerges.

"Heh! I recognized that Garchomp. It gave us a hassle back in that blue boy's world…" Menace frowned as she charged towards Garchomp, intending to land a punch on her.

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Rush!" The woman ordered as Garchomp said her name as she crashed into Menace, knocking her back a bit.

"Ugh! I really, really hate these Pokemon things!" Menace snarled.

"Take this!" Vile fired cannon shots at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, evade and use Hyper Beam!" The woman ordered. Garchomp nods and leaped out of the way and used Hyper Beam on Vile who evaded it.

Once Vile evaded Garchomp's Hyper Beam, the portal from Project Uni opens up behind them and stoping the battle. The woman and her Pokemon partner gasped at the portal opening up as the three villains were about to enter the portal.

"Sorry lady, but we're in a hurry!" Vile sneered. "We don't have time to play around with you or your pet! We've got more important matters to attend to! We'll finish this some other time!" He jumped into the portal as Menace and the still disguised Melona followed behind, but not before glaring at the woman.

"Don't think you've won just because we're leaving your world!" Menace growled. "We've got bigger plans for your world and countless others! You might've lucked out right now, but this is far from over! We'll be back to deal with you and that blue pest and his friends! You just wait!" She and Melona entered the portal.

"You three aren't getting away that easily!" The woman shouted "Garchomp, we need to follow them! We can't let the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb fall into Cyrus' hands again!" Garchomp nodded in agreement as they followed Vile and his group into the portal just before it closed.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X Dimension**

* * *

Back at X-Estate, everyone had finished having their dinner and were heading for bed. Just as everyone went to sleep, the same living shadow from before started to make its move as it glides all around X-Estate until it finds the rooms of the ones the Lake Guardians chosen. The shadow's eye started to glow brightly as it started to send nightmares into the dreams of X, Alec and Randy. As they're sleeping in their rooms, the three heroes started to sweat in their sleep and were tossing and turning as their dreams became nightmares.

* * *

**X's dreams**

* * *

On a hill overlooking Neo Tokyo, a familiar blue hero was standing on the hill and seeing the world he and his friends strive to save. Ever since Sigma's defeat, the omniverse has been at peace as X couldn't be happier that he and his friends were able to make Dr. Light's dream a reality. X turns around to see his lover, Char, walking up next to him and enjoy the view.

"We've really done it, X." Char smiled "We were able to make the world Dr. Light wanted, a world where everyone can live in peace. It was a rough road getting here, but we've managed to overcome everything Sigma has thrown at us."

"That we did, Char." X agrees "And we were able to accomplish that by working together. We may have had some tough times along the way, but that did;t stop us from making Dr. Light's dream a reality. But in all honestly, I've couldn't have done it without you, Char. You were always there for me when I need it the most and I'm thankful for that. If it wasn't for you being there for me, I didn't think I could've had the will to continue on. I owe you a lot, Char."

"You're welcome, X." Char closed her eyes and smiled. "And I can say the same ti you. When you found us in suspended animation, you took us in when we had nowhere else to go and everyone we knew was gone. You became our guardian and taught us how to live our new lives here in the future. In a way, we should be thanking you for giving us a second chance to live our lives again." Just as her and X were about to kiss, everything went dark as Char vanished from his arms.

"What's going on?!" X gasped in shock "Char, where are you?! Answer me!" Just as he was looking for Char, he heard a cry for help as he remembers who the cry belongs to. "That's Mesprit! He must be in trouble! But how am I gonna find him?" Before he got his answer, a massive shadow appeared under his feet and opened its eye just before the shadow stood upright and showed X something. As X looks through the shadows body, he sees a giant quadrupedal dragon coming out of the darkness and was looking at him. "What's that?! What's going on here?!" Suddenly, the floor started to sink through and X was being pulled into the sinkhole as he struggles to escape. As he reaches the hole, he was dragged into the vast darkness and was taken to someplace else.

* * *

**Alec's dream**

* * *

In the fields of the Unova Region, lies the city of Aspertia on an island just off the coast of Castellia City. In a secret area not to far from Aspertia City, three familiar people were lying down on the grass as a flock of Pidove flies overhead. Ever since returning to his world, Alec's decided to bring Ren and Airi into his secret hideout to meet the Pokemon he played with as a kid while his Pokemon team was lying around them.

"Your home sure is beautiful, Alec." Airi smiled "I never knew your world would be this gorgeous. Certainly a far cry from my world. The people here are nice, the Pokemon are friendly, there's no conflict or prejudice between anyone and a great place to live." Ren nodded in agreement as several Pokemon roamed around them.

"I'm glad to know you two like my home." Alec smiled back "I've been coming to this place back when I was a kid. I loved playing with all the forest Pokemon here and there was one time I slept here in the afternoon on Snorlax's stomach. I'm just glad he didn't turn over or I'd be flat like a pancake."

"A Snorlax?" Ren asked confusedly "What's a Snorlax?"

"You see that big guy sleeping against that tree?" Alec asked back "That's a Snorlax. They're known for, well, sleeping and they normally live up in the mountains. Their lifestyle is them eating, sleeping and dancing of they hear music. I know it's not the kind of lifestyle for anyone, but it's perfect for Snorlax. Also, I'm just glad I got to be with both of you and thanks for always being there for me, Ren. When I was lost in your world, you helped me and I can't thank you enough for that. If you haven't found me, I don't know what could've happened." Then he turns to Airi. "And I want to thank you for saving me from Melona, Airi. When she tried to strangle me, you came in to save me and I'm glad you did. I thought I was done for when she went after me because I wasn't fighting with everyone and I was a sitting duck. I owe you a lot, Airi."

"It was thanks to you that I left Melona and Menace." Airi smiled. "When you protected Tyrantrum from my attack, you displayed your devotion to him and it made me wonder why were you protecting him even at the cost of your life. When Melona had you in her grips, I knew what I had to do and that's to save you from her. So I should be the one thanking you for helping me chose the right path for myself, not what the Swamp Witch or Sigma tells me to do."

"And I couldn't just let someone as cute as you be left all alone." Ren smiled softly. "You were wondering around all lost and I just couldn't leave you on your own. So I did what I always did with the dogs, take you with me and protect you from anyone who dares to harm you. Like I said to Nene, everyone I save are my children and that includes you. Then you promised that you'll help me rescue all the dogs who were abandon or injured and I appreciate for keeping that promise."

"That's because you helped me when I needed it, so I'm returning the favor." Alec grinned "Mom always told me to never go back on a promise I made and I intend to keep it." Then he turns to Airi. "And I knew you weren't bad, Airi, just someone who needed help. So when we fought back in Hawaii, I knew there was only one way to help you see Sigma's true intensions and that's to show you how we look out for each other. I'd hope it work after our last encounter and I'm glad it did. I'm glad to have met both of you." Both Ren and Airi took Alec's hands in theirs and lean their heads on his shoulders. It wasn't until everything went black as he stood back up and looked around. "Hey, what's happening here?! Who's doing this?!" Just as he got his answer, he hears a familiar cry for help. "That's Azelf! He must be in trouble somewhere! But where I'm going to find him?!" Just then, a black shadow appeared and showed him a silhouette of a bipedal dragon flying out of the darkness and was looking at him. "Wait, that can't be! That can't be who I'm seeing, can it?!" Suddenly, the ground started to sink in and he was being pulled into the center of the hole until he was enveloped in the vast blackness of his dreams.

* * *

**In Randy's dreams**

* * *

On another part of Unova, lies the city of Nimbasa where everyone's having fun at the Nimbasa amusement park. At the park, three familiar people were going around the park riding on a roller coaster and playing all the games. For their final ride, Randy decided to bring Kat and Homura to the famous Ferris wheel before leaving the park. As they entered the car, the Ferris wheel started to move as they sat in their seat on one side of the car.

"Whew, that was a lot of fun." Homura sighed with a grin. "I forgot when was the last time I had this much fun. Ever since my parents abandoned me, I guess I kinda forgot to have fun like this. When I first came to Hebijo Academy, that's when I met my friends and I started to open up a little again."

"The same for me." Kat agrees "When my parents left me alone after they failed on their mission, it's been a long time since I had this much fun. When I met with Ikaruga during our first year at Hanzo Academy, I was trying to hide the fact that I trying to restore my parents' honor, so they can be pardon for their failure. We owe you a lot for showing us how to have fun again, Randy."

"I'm glad that I was able to help you two." Randy smiled softly. "I figured that you two might still be feeling upset after what happened to both of your families. Kat's parents leaving her after failing their mission and Homura's parents abandoning her when she killed someone in selfdefense. Believe me, I know what it's like to have your parents leaving you and you have no idea why."

"You're talking about your dad, right?" Homura asked "When he left you and your sister after your mom died?"

"Yeah, him." Randy answered her "When he first left us after mom died, I had no idea why and sis wouldn't even tell me why dad left us. For a long time, I've been hating my dad for leaving us and I've been drifting apart from sis ever since then. But when I found out that he still cares about me and sis, I started to rethink my views on him and realized that I was being an idiot for hating him. So I should be thanking you two and everyone for showing me what it's like to have a family again even thought we're not related by nature."

"Hey, you helped us and we've decided to help you." Kat grinned. "We might've had some hard times with our parents, but that didn't stop us from showing them what we're made of. Me and Homura had a hard time showing how we really felt about our parents, but you helped us overcome that, Randy. When you saved Homura and Sigma's control and me from Vile, we've noticed that you were the one for us. The person who'll help us overcome our parents' sins and show us that we didn't need to be like our parents to prove to anyone. We can just believe in ourselves and show everyone our own strength. We owe you a lot, Randy." Homura nodded in agreement as they took Randy's hands into theirs and scooted closer to him.

But just as they were in the moment, everything went black and all vanished into nothingness as Randy looked around. "What's going on?! Why did everything went black?!" As he looked around his, he heard a familiar cry calling to him for help. "Uxie, is that you?! Where are you?!" While looking for Uxie, a massive shadow appeared in front of him and was showing him a pair of red eyes looking at him from a golden mask and clawed tentacles on its back. "Hold on, it can be!" Then the floor started to sink in and drag him into hold as he struggles to get away.

* * *

Back in the real word, the boys jolted out of their sleep all covered in sweat and were panting heavily. They looked around to find themselves still in their rooms at X-Estate and they breathe a sigh of relief. As they got out of bed and exited their rooms, they met up with each other in the halls and noticed that each of them had a similar experience.

"I take it that you two also had the same dream?" X asked in concern. "The one where a massive shadow appeared out of nowhere and showed you a dragon while hearing one of the Lake Guardians crying for help?" Both trainers nodded in response "Good, then I'm not the only who's crazy…"

"I think crazy might be an understatement, X." Randy corrected him. "From what we've experienced, those nightmares we had didn't seem natural. But almost like someone or something made us have those nightmares for us."

"What do you mean, Randy?" Alec asked confusedly as he looked at him. "Are you saying that whoever or whatever crated those nightmares for us, wanted us to see what's going to happen?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Randy answered him "If those nightmares we've experienced were created by something else, then it must be really important. But the big question is who. Who's want to show us these nightmares about the Lake Guardians and those Dragon Pokemon?" As they ponder about who or what created those nightmares, the same living shadow from before appeared next to them as they've noticed a forth shadow with them. "Hold on, I thought there's only three of us here. Who's making shadow puppets?"

"Not me." Both X and Alec answered him.

"Well, it can't be me." Randy tensed. "So whose shadow is that?" Right on cue, the shadow started to emerge from its hiding spot to reveal itself as a shadowy figure with a pitch-black body, red around the neck area and silver hair that covers one of its blue eyes. Both trainers recognized their intruder while X was amazed at what he's seeing.

"No way!" Alec gasped in shock "Is that who I think it is?!"

"Yep, it's him all right." Randy answered him "The only Pokemon who can create nightmares just by sleeping near him, Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" X asked cofnusedly "And what do you mean he creates nightmares just by speeding near him?"

"Let Dexter tell you, X." Alec answered him as he took his Pokedex and pointed at Darkrai.

"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon. Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokemon will make people see horrific nightmares. However, it means no harm. It is active during nights of the new moon." Dexter said.

"So it was you that's the cause of our nightmares." X said in understanding. "You're the one that wanted us to see those three Dragon Pokemon and hearing the cries for help from Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie, aren't you?" Darkrai nodded in response "But what's going on? Is there something going to happen to them?" Darkrai turned towards the window and pointed to the mountain reigns of Neo Japan, showing them that the Lake Guardians are in danger of being captured into the wrong hands.

"So they're hiding at the mountains, Darkrai?" Alec asked with worried. "And you showed us those nightmares to warn us that they're about to be captured." Darkrai nodded again.

"Then we've better tell everyone in the morning." Randy frowned seriously. "As soon the sun comes up, we should head for Hunter Base and tell everyone what Darkrai told us." Both X and Alec nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for letting us know, Darkrai." X bowed in gratitude "And don't worry, we save the Lake Guardians and make sure they don't get captured." Darkrai nodded as he disappeared into the shadows as X turns to his friends. "Let's head back to bed. We have a big day ahead of us, so we need to be in tiptop shape." Both trainers nodded in agreement as they headed back to their rooms.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's lair**

* * *

"Vile, I can see that you, Melona and Menace have returned." Sigma smiled darkly in the shadows. "I take it you have the orbs Cyrus wanted for his plans?"

"We've got them right here, Sigma." Vile answered him "We got the orbs just like Cyrus wanted. We had some trouble getting back, but it was nothing we can handle. Now that just leaves the Lake Guardians. So where are they?"

"I've sent the Hebijo girls to the mountains of Neo Japan." Empera answered with a dark chuckle. "Cyrus believes that's where they've been hiding out all this time. Now all those girls have to do is lure them out and they'll be in our hands in no time." Sigma, Empera, Vile and the Swamp Duo let out an evil laugh that echoes through the lair as our view turns back to Earth.

* * *

The next morning, everyone else had woken up from their sleep and exited their rooms. As everyone walked down the hallway and entered the living room to head for breakfast, they saw X, Alec and Randy siting on the sofa and waiting for them with a serious expressions.

"Guys, what are you three doing up so early?" Axl asked confusedly "And what's with the serious looks on your faces? Did something happen to you guys last night?"

"You could say that, Axl." X answered him with a nod. "I don't know if you believe us, but it's important that we should tell all of you. Let's head for the dining room and we'll explain everything there." Everyone nodded and headed for the dining table for their explanation and breakfast.

* * *

**A little later**

* * *

"So what's the emergency, guys?" Asuna asked "What's the big important news that you want to tell us? Does it have something to do with the Lake Guardians we've met?"

"Yeah, it does, Asuna…" X answered her, still showing a serious frown, "It does involve the Lake Guardians and from what we saw, I can tell you that the Lake Guardians are in danger now."

"Wait, someone's planning to capture the Lake Guardians?" Ling gasped in alarm. "Who's trying to capture them and how do you guys know? Did something happened in your dreams like how the Dark Giants attacked Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa in their sleep?"

"By the way, what did happen to you three after the Dark Giants attacked you?" Haruna asked as she looked at Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa. "When you guys came out for breakfast, we've noticed that you three walking together. Did something happen after you fought the Dark Giants in your dreams?' The three in question blushed brightly.

"It's kinda embarrassing to say, Haruna…" Malcolm answered her with a stutter. "You see after the Dark Giants attacked us, both Cecilia and Renfa wanted to sleep with me in my room so we won't be attacked by them again."

"WHOA!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"Dude, I didn't know you had it in you!" Kat grinned pervertedly. "You having both of them in your room, that's an achievement right there if I've ever saw one. I can tell you've wanted to grope them in their sleep, right?"

"Wait, it's not what you think, Kat!" Cecilia stammered "Okay yes, we've slept with Malcolm that one night, but that's only because we were attacked by the Dark Giants and we figured to be best if we sleep together! I can assure you we didn't do anything indecent."

"But we wouldn't mind it if it's Malcolm." Both Cecilia and Renfa whispered while blushing madly.

"How about we continue on before this gets more awkward?" Houki suggested with an embarrassed smile before turning to X. "So you were saying, X. You were about to tell us that the Lake Guardians are in danger of being captured."

"Oh right, I almost forgot where I was." X rubbed the back of his head nervously before he continues. "Anyway, what Ling said was true, we did had a similar experience in our dreams much like Malcolm, Cecilia and Renfa. The only difference is that this one was showing us what's going to happen and we need to act fast to save the Lake Guardians."

"So where are they hiding out?" Yuna asked confusedly "How are we going to protect them if we don't know where they are? And who's the guy that told you they were in trouble?"

"I wouldn't say he's a guy, per say." Randy answered her "But he's the one that told us the Lake Guardians are in trouble. Hold on for a minute." He turns around and started shouting. "Darkrai, come on out! We've got friends who want to meet you!" Right on his call, Darkrai appeared from the shadows and everyone was shocked to see a shadow coming out of the walls. "Everyone, this is Darkrai. He's the one who told us about the Lake Guardians because of the nightmares he gave us."

"Whoa, he's like a living shadow!" Makie gasped in shock "He just came out of the wall like a ghost! No offense, Sayo and Airi."

"None taken." Both Sayo and Airi said at the same time with smiles.

"Hold on, did you say nightmares?" Matt asked skeptically "So how can Darkrai here can create nightmares?"

"That's his main ability." Alec answered him "His ability is Bad Dreams where he can make nightmares to people and Pokemon just by sleeping near him, but he means no harm. He used his nightmare abilities to show us what's going to happen if we don't save the Lake Guardians."

"So do you know where they are, Darkrai?" Char asked him "Do you know where the Lake Guardians are located at so we can save them?" Darkrai nodded in response as he turns towards the window and pointed to the mountains on the outskirts of Neo Tokyo. "So they're at the mountains? That's where they've been hiding after meeting them?" Darkrai nodded again.

"Then we know what to do." X stood up from his seat "We need to head for the mountains and find the Lake Guardians before Sigma's goons do! Let's head for Hunter Base and tell Signas what we know." Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed for Hunter Base to start their next mission while Darkrai also heads for the mountains to save his fellow Legendary Pokemon.

* * *

**Later in the forest**

* * *

"Shoot, I lost them!" A familiar voice shouted in frustration. "They must've dropped me off here so I couldn't fight them." It was the same woman that tried to stop Vile and the Swamp Duo from stealing the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb, but failed. "I wonder where I am now. This isn't like Eterna forest or any kind of forest I know. Hmm, looks like I'm going to need some extra help." She takes out another Pokeball. "Lucario, assist me!" She opens her Pokeball as a bipedal jackal with blue fur, tan body, black arms, legs and head, red eyes and four dreads on the back of its head. "Lucario, I need you to sense aura around here. If you can find the aura of the people who stole the orbs, we'll have them right where we want them. Just be careful, Lucario. These three can be very dangerous if you and Garchomp aren't prepared." Lucario nodded as he started to sense aura until he sensed something. "You found them, Lucario?" Lucario nodded and pointed to where what he sense are. "Then lead the way, Lucario. Garchomp and I are right behind you." Lucario nodded as he led his master and fellow partner to their location.

* * *

**With our heroes**

* * *

"This sure is a good place for them to hide in." Astrid smiled as she looked at the scenery. "There's no way anyone could find them here. So how are we going to know if we find them?"

"Since they're called the Lake Guardians, we need to search for a lake." Randy answered her "In Sinnoh, each of them live in three lakes in three locations around Sinnoh. Mesprit's from Lake Verity, Azelf's from Lake Valor and Uxie's from Lake Acuity. In these lakes, they can watch over all the people and Pokemon and they seem to have a special connection to each other and the one they've bonded with."

"As in you three." Ikaruga figured. "They've noticed that your personalities matched them and have decided to bond with you. Darkrai must've also known you three are connected to the Lake Guardians and wanted to warn you about what's going to happen to them."

"Which also means we have to find them and fast." Zero frowned. "The more we stand around here, the more they'll be in danger. We have to find them before Sigma captures them and uses them for whatever he has planned." Everyone nodded in agreement and were just about to leave until they heard shouting.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" The voce shouted as a blue sphere comes flying towards Houki until Zero jumped in and deflected the attack with his Z-Saber as everyone got into battle stance.

"Okay, who's out here?!" Zero demanded "We know you're here. So come out and show yourself!" On his order, they see a woman walking out of the shadows of the trees with her Lucario and Garchomp by her side as Alec and Randy seem to recognize her.

"How did you block Lucario's attack like that?!" The woman gasped in alarm. "There's no way that can be possible! No human could've blocked Aura Sphere like that!"

"Then it's a good thing most of us aren't human." Zero replied. "Now how about you tell us who you are and there won't be any trouble." Jest before the woman could answer him, both Alec and Randy finally recognized her and made everyone jumped.

"No way! It can't be her!" Alec squealed "There's no way it can't be!"

"It is her, Alec!" Randy cheered. "She's the most famous champion in the Pokemon League!"

"Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh Region!" They shouted in excitedly.

"Wait, you know this lady?" Axl asked confusedly "And what do you mean champion?"

"Of course we know her, Axl!" Alec answered him with a grin "That's Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh. She's one of the most powerful trainers and well known of all the other Champions in our world!"

"She's also known for her interests in Pokemon mythology." Randy agrees "She researches all kinds of myths and legends all around our world. She even did an expedition match during the Pokemon World Tournament against Caitlin, one of Unova's Elite Four members in Undella Town."

"Thank you for the complements, boys." Cynthia smiled. "I'll be glad to give you two autographs later, if you want." Then she turned serious again. "But that's not the reason I'm here. The real reason I'm here is because your friend here stole the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb with two others from the Eterna Museum. Now you'll hand over the orbs to me and I'll be on my way."

"Wait, there must be some kind of mistake!" X reasoned. "There's no way Houki could've stolen these orbs you mentioned! And even if she did, we would've known right then and there!"

"Plus, how do you know it was her?" Ling asked confusedly as she looked at Cynthia suspiciously. "Even if what you're saying is true, how do we know you're not just making all this up."

"Because I've fought against her two cohorts when they were robbing the museum!" Cynthia refuted. "I've seen them running out of the museum with the orbs in their possession! And if you don't believe me, then there's only one way to know. Lucario, read her aura. See if her friends here are telling the truth about her not being the thief." Lucario nodded as he walks over to Houki and placed his paw in front of her face, making her nervous. Then he closed his eyes as his dreads started vibrating and after a few minutes, Lucario reopened his eyes and turned to his master. "Lucario, what did you see? Is she the culprit that stole the orbs?" To her surprise and the X-Squad's relief, Lucario shook his head no. "Wait, she's not the culprit at all?" Lucario nodded in response. "Then her friends were telling the truth… I'm sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't right for me to accuse your friend of theft. I hope you can forgive me." She bowed her head in apology.

"It's all right, Miss Cynthia." X reassured her. "I'm sure you had every right to be suspicious. But now with that out of the way, can you tell us what happened? Who was it that stolen these orbs you mentioned from the museum?" Before Cynthia could answer, everyone heard cries for help as X, Alec and Randy knows whose calling for them.

"We can save that for later, X!" Randy urged. "Right now, the Lake Guardians are in trouble! Someone must've already beaten us to them! We've got to save them before it's too late!"

"Let me come as well." Cynthia offered. "Let me make up for my rudeness just now. I know the Lake Guardians and the person who's after them. If it's the person I know, then they must need our help!"

"Then welcome to the X-Squad, Miss Cynthia." X smiled. "I know we're going to need all the help we can get, so with you in our ranks, I know we'll save the Lake Guardians from Sigma's plans!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they rushed towards where the Lake Guardians are located.

* * *

Not long after meeting Cynthia and clearing up a misunderstanding with her, our heroes continued on to find the Lake Guardians and save them from falling into Sigma's hands. As they make their way through the forest, Lucario was leading the pack as he was sensing six auras just ahead of them, three are the Lake Guardians and the other three are humans trying to steal them. Despite Lucario having his eyes closed, he knows where he's going and avoiding all the trees as if he still has his eyes open.

"How's your Lucario doing that?" Asuka asked in amazement. "His eyes are closed, but he's not hitting any of the trees. Almost like he knows where he's going."

"It's Lucario's ability to sense aura around him." Cynthia answered her with a smile. "All Lucario can sense the life-force or aura emitting from all living things. You, me, the trees, the Pokemon and all living things are the ones Lucario can sense. So much so, they can take in the feelings and identify of all creatures over half a mile away. You saw how I had Lucario sense your friends' aura?" Asuka nodded. "That's how they can tell if a person's lying or not. They can sense any disturbance in that person's aura and they can tell if he or she are lying. Not even invisible foes are safe for Lucario because he can sense their aura while they can't. And from what Lucario saw in your friend, she didn't have any distortions in her aura and Lucario can tell she's telling the truth."

"That's so cool!" Asuka gasped in awe. "Being able to sense everyone everything all around you and knowing if they're lying or not! That can be helpful when dealing with my grandfather if he ever tires perving out around me and my friends or Kat whenever she tries to fondle me again."

"I take it your friend and your grandfather are perverted, Asuka?" Cynthia asked, raising eyebrows in humor.

"Yeah, they are…" Asuka answered her while blushing in embarrassment. "Kat here always finds a way to fondle me every chance she gets. As for my Grandpa, there's this one time where he had me and Homura do these stupid challenges that only he was enjoying!"

"Don't remind me…" Homura agrees while scowling and blushing in embarrassment as well. "I still remember all those challenges your Gramps put us through. All the while he's laughing to his heart's content while we put on a show for him."

"Challenges?" Randy asked confusedly "What kind of challenges Asuka's grandfather put you and her through?"

"You don't want to know." Both Asuka and Homura answered him, still blushing in embarrassment.

"You know, this brings back memories." Cynthia smiled "I can remember an old friend of mine always flirting with many girls, including me, all around Sinnoh. Only for him to be Poison Jabbed by his Croagunk and dragged away by his leg or shirt. I wonder how he and the others are doing now?" Just then, Lucario stopped in his tracks while still focusing on the six auras ahead of them. "What is it, Lucario? Did something happened up ahead?" Lucario turned to his master and nodded as he points ahead. "So, over there, I see. That's where Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie must be at."

"Then we've better hurry and save them!" X urged "We can't let Sigma get his hands on Uxie, Mesptrit and Azelf! If we don't save them now, who knows what he'll do to them!" Everyone nodded in agreement and continued on to save the Lake Guardians.

* * *

**With the Hebijo girls**

* * *

"Finally, we got them." Mirai grinned darkly "These little buggers were a lot more trouble than they're worth. I don't why that Cyrus guy wants these things anyway."

"It doesn't matter why he wants them, Mirai." Haruka shrugged, crossing her arms. "But what does matter is that these little cuties can change the world to Lord Sigma's liking. If we can use the gems on their bodies and the orbs Vile's group stole, then Cyrus can shape the onmiverse to Sigma's ideal world. Now let's take them back with us so Cyrus can work on them." Just as they were about to leave, they heard someone shouting at them as the X-Squad emerged from the trees.

"Hold it right there!" X shouted "You three aren't going anywhere with the Lake Guardians! Now step away from them or we'll have to use force."

"It's those annoying Hunters again!" Mirai growled in anger "How did they knew we were out here?! Now what are we gonna do now that they found us?!"

"You leave them to me." Yomi frowned as she got her greatsword ready. "I've been waiting for this battle for a long time… Time for me to show those good for nothing rich people what happens when they ignore people like me!"

"Then they're all yours, Yomi." Haruka nodded. "We'll be taking these little dears to Sigma's lair. Don't fail us like those two traitors." Both her and Miari warped away with the Lake Guardians while Yomi stays behind to fight the Hunters.

"Yomi! Snap out of it! You're under Sigma's control!" Homura pleaded.

"Yes. Sigma is just using you to achieve his own dark goals and once he does, he'll toss you and the other two like useless trash!" Ikaruga agrees as she readies Hien.

"Stop talking and fight. With Lord Sigma on my side, I will destroy all the wealthy people in the whole omniverse!" Yomi charged towards X-Squad.

"What's wrong with her?" Cynthia gasped in shock. "It's like she has a vendetta against wealthy people."

"It's a long story." Hikage told her as she and Kat got ready. "Hey Kat. Remember that Fusion Secret Art we used during the whole Yoma crisis?"

"If that's what it's going to take to save Yomi, then we have to do it!" Kat nodded as she and Kat got ready.

"Secret Fusion Ninja Art: Hikage Strike!" Katsuragi quickly spins while releasing wind around her. Hikage then does a short hop and right after she does so, Katsuragi launches Hikage with her greaves at full force, causing Hikage to fly forward at high speed while slashing at Yomi, giving her big damage Afterwards, Katsuragi quickly catches Hikage.

"You little…" Yomi growled as she got her Ninja Art ready. "Super Secret Ninja Art: Nifhelm!" Yomi smirked as she revealed a crossbow on her left hand and a cannon like weapon on her right hand. She fired two shots from each at the gang, forcing the gang to evade them.

Just as Saito was about to attack, Ikaruga stopped him. "Huh? Ikaruga?"

"Everyone, stand back. This is my fight. I got to show Yomi that not all rich people are as she envisioned." She got Hien ready and took a defensive stance.

"So… Ikaruga. I get to finally kill the rich girl who is better than me." Yomi smirked darkly as she readies her sword.

"Yomi… I know you had a tough life because of living on the slums, but I am nothing like the rich people you envisioned to be cruel and evil. My family gives money to the poor and give them homes and adopt them as part of their family. I know that because I was adopted as well. When I first attended Hanzo Academy, I distanced myself away from others because I was stubborn and foolish, but after meeting my friends from my world and this world and countless other worlds, I know that I have my friends as both my companions and second family. You should understand that when you're around the Crimson Squad." Hearing that, Homura and Hikage couldn't help but smile as Ikaruga's words hold some truth that they and their three other former Hebijio girls are also family even if not related by blood. And they even considered the Hanzo girls as their friends and third family.

"You're just spewing lies…" Yomi said vemonously as she charged towards Ikaruga and slams her blade on her, but Ikaruga used Hien to block it. "W-What?!" Yomi gasped in shock.

"You see, Yomi. My friends are my strength and your friends are also your strength! And I am one of your friends!" Ikaruga yelled as she rapidly slashed Yomi 40 times, giving her bigger damage.

"Why you!" Yomi snarled as she slashed at Ikaruga, but she leaped above her and slashed her in the back, Yomi snarled as she threw bombs at Ikaruga, but she avoided them by dashing at super speed and slashed Yomi 30 times. "That's it! I have enough of you, rich girl! I'll use my Ultimate Secret Ninja Art to kill you and your friends and bring your corpses to Lord Sigma!" Yomi screamed in rage as she started to charge up for her ultimate attack.

'I got to aim at the control device on Yomi's chest!' Ikaruag thought to herself as she got ready. She yelled out "Ultimate Secret Ninja Art: Zekka Hōōsen! (Superb Phoenix Flash!)" Ikaruga calls upon her guardian, a large phoenix made of blue fire, whom which flies up, makes a nosedive, and is absorbed into Hien. The sword is then immersed in a blue aura as she then slashes rapidly at Yomi with it. To finish, Ikaruga slashes one last time with her sword before sheathing it back, the control device on Yomi's chest broke and Yomi screamed out in pain as she kneed on the ground and fell into unconsciousness. Ikaruga walked up to Yomi and picked her up and checked for a pulse, it was still breathing. She smiled in relief.

"We finally saved Yomi!" Hibari cheered with Makie and Nowa.

"But Sigma now has the Lake Guardians…" Laura frowned seriously.

* * *

**(Back at Sigma's lair)**

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Melona snarled in fury as she and her allies watched Ikaruga free Yomi from Sigma's control. "Now we're down to two Hebijio girls!" Menace glared at the two remaining Hebijio girls.

"Why didn't you two come back and help her?! Now she might remember what Sigma did to her and her two now freed friends and come after us!"

"Shut it, you big chested ghost!" Mirabi snarled as she and Menace glared at each other as sparks emitted between them in fury.

"That was unfortunate…" Empera muttered. "But we did succeed in capturing the Lake Guardians."

"Yes. Cyrus is already working on brainwashing them to summon the Creation Trio." Sigma sniggered darkly.

* * *

In a dark room of Sigma's base, Cyrus smirked darkly as he looks at the Lake Guardians sleeping in containment capsules.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Cyrus' Endgame! Part 2 of 3: Saving Mirabi! Cyrus' Plan Heads Into the Final Two Stages!**

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like Sigma and Cyrus have captured the Lake Guardians! Next up, our heroes fight and save Mirabi while dealing with Dr. Eggman, the Lightning Bolts and Baker. And when Team Rocket eavesdrop on our heroes discussing about the Lake Guardians and Cyrus, they must decide to either steal the Lake Guardians and our heroes' Pokemon or help save the Lake Guardians and X's world. Stay tuned for more Mega updates and cheers for MegaMan X IS reaching 240 chapters, let's try and go for 250!**


	241. Cyrus' Endgame!: Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Due to Panther J's request, I will do a recap in this mini-arc and possibly the parts of the final chapters, so the Pokemon Narrator from the Pokemon anime will do the recap and episode closure part.**

* * *

**"On the last chapter of MegaMan X IS, our heroes have recruited Gravity Antonoin and are well on their way to the true final battle with Sigma. However, Sigma and Cyrus has hatched a sinister plan, to use the Lake Guardians to summon the Creation Trio to reshape the omniverse in their image. To do that, Sigma sent his minions to the world of Pokemon to steal the Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb. The villains succeeded in stealing the orbs but they were pursued by the Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia who arrived in the MegaMan X dimension to meet up with our heroes who she joined forces with to stop Cyrus from restarting his past plan. However, the three brainwashed Hebijio girls succeeded in capturing the Lake Guardians, but Yomi was freed from Sigma's control despite this. Now that Sigma and his minions have the Lake Guardians, what will they do with them? And will our heroes overcome the trials ahead of them? Find out today on MegaMan X IS!" **The Pokemon Narrator narrated.

* * *

**Chapter 241: Cyrus' Endgame! Part 2 of 3: Saving Mirabi! Cyrus' Plan Heads into the Final Two Stages!**

* * *

After saving Yomi from Sigma's control, our heroes returned to Hunter Base to tell Signas and the three navigators about what's going to happen now that Sigma has the Lake Guardians and listen to what Cynthia has to say about the situation. Upon arriving at the base, Ikaruga took the unconscious Yomi to the medical room to recover her strength after their battle to save her while everyone else headed for the Command Room to speak with Signas and the three navigators.

"You rest here, Yomi." Ikaruga whispered as she looked at the unconscious Yomi with a soften look. "I know you've hated rich people and your words did hold some truth, but I'm not like most of them. Once you wake up, I can hope we can be friends."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Miss Ikaruga." The Doctor reassured her. "We'll make sure she gets plenty of rest and she'll be back on her feet in no time." Then the Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's in good hands, I can promise you that."

"Thank you, Doctor." Ikaruga bowed in gratitude "And you're right. I was just worried about her not wanting to be my friend, not that I blame her. She's been living in the slums all her life and she must've grown a hatred for rich people. When she wakes up, please let me know." The Doctor nodded as Alia's voice is heard over the intercom.

"Ikaruga, please report to the Command Room." Alia announced. "We're about to come up with a plan to save the Lake Guardians and you're the only one missing. I repeat, please report to the Command Room for a debriefing." Ikaruga nodded and left the medical wing to head for the Command Room.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's Moon Palace**

* * *

"Cyrus, I see you've finally decided to join us." Sigma smiled darkly. "I trust that the first part of your plan is complete? And what of the Lake Guardians, the orbs and this Red Chain?"

"That's correct, Sigma." Cyrus answered him with an evil smile. "With the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb, the Lake Guardians and the Red Chain in our grasp, the first stage of my plan is complete. As for Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie themselves." He snapped his fingers as the Lake Guardians appeared around him with eyes glowing red and strange collars around their necks. "They were resisting the collars for awhile, but in the end, their defiance can only last for so long. And as for the Red Chain." He takes out a small chain connected by red jewels from the pocket on his vest. "It's completed. All I had to do was remove the jewels from their bodies and connected them for them to be under our control. With the orbs in my machine, the Red Chain completed and the Lake Guardians under our control, everything's ready for the second phase. Now all I need is a place with a strong signal and I can summon the Creation Trio and Arceus to this world."

"How about the Neo Tokyo Tower?" Vile suggested "You can get a strong signal from there. We can bring your machine there and use the tower as a conductor for your plan."

"Perfect." Cyrus smirked darkly "Then let's head back down to Earth. I can't wait to see the looks on those fools when they see what I have in store for them." He, Vile, the Swamp Duo and the two remaining Hebijo girls warped down to Earth with his machine, the orbs and the Lake Guardians in tow.

* * *

**Back on Earth at Eggman's island base**

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened!" Dr. Eggman ranted "I was this close into defeating X and learning all his secrets until that nutcase came out of nowhere and started dancing around like an idiot! And then that Boba Fett wannabe did something to that brat and sent him to attack me! He said that brat was a living weapon created by this Phantom Task and he had one purpose, to destroy those seven girls. I wonder what he means by that?"

"Perhaps he means that boy was made into a living weapon." Orbot theorized "He even said that the boy was also made to counter something called an IS. When that human girl in the green dress gave that boy a robotic arm, his arm became like armor while his hair turned white and his eyes turned red. I wonder what happened to him?"

"Well, it doesn't matter." Dr. Eggman dismissed him. "Now that I've managed to rebuild Metal Sonic, I can finally defeat X and learn all his secrets! Orbot! Cubot! We're heading out!" Both robots saluted. "Just you wait X. Once I sent my newly rebuilt Metal Sonic, you won't be so lucky this time!"

* * *

**At Barker's apartment**

* * *

"Talk about your rotten luck..." Barker muttered in disapproval. "We were so close until that brat used his pets to scare us away! I need to come up with a new plan and capture those brats into my circus." As he ponders about his next plan, one on his stuntbears growled something to him and he understood. "Not a bad idea. If I can catch them off guard, then they'll have to be in my circus weather they want to or not."

* * *

**Back at Hunter Base**

* * *

"So in the end, we couldn't protect the Lake Guardians from being adducted…" Signas frowned. "It seems that Sigma was one step ahead of us this time and we weren't fast enough to save them. Now with the Lake Guardians in his hands, who knows what he has planed for us and them."

"I'm afraid it was my fault, sir." Cynthia apologized as she bowed her head in apology. "I was the one who attacked your subordinates and caused the Lake Guardians to be captured. If I haven't got in their way, the Lake Guardians wouldn't have been captured."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Signas nods in agreement. "From what X and the others told us, you only attacked them because your world was attacked first. While you did have every right to get mad, we can't ignore the fact that you attacked and accused one of our top Hunters for theft. Even though you've realized your mistake, I'm afraid we'll have to put you on probation for now. We'll see if we can lessen the charges or give you a full pardon until this war is over. Is that okay with you?" Cynthia nodded. "Good, we'll see what unfolds for you until the end of this war. Now why don't you tell us what happened on your world? We can help you if you tell us what made you attack Houki and thought she was the culprit."

"Yeah, you never told us what happened earlier." Fuka agrees "When you were about to tell us, we were interrupted because we needed to save the Lake Guardians. So what happened to you?"

"I suppose you're all entitled to know what happened." Cynthia began. "As I told you before, these three people attacked the museum in Eterna City and stole the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb. Garchomp and I tried to stop them, but they've escaped into some kind of portal and they jumped in. We've decided to follow them into the portal, but we lost them in the forest where we've met with all of you and you can guess what happens next."

"So who are these three who stole the orbs from the museum?" Char asked her confusedly "And what's their purpose for stealing them in the first place?"

"Well, the first one looks like a man in armor with a small weapon on his should." Cynthia answered her "The second one was a woman with a somewhat revealing clothes and thinks she's a princess. And the last one was disgusted as Houki and made me think the Houki with you was the same one who stole the orbs." The X-Squad gasped and realized who she was talking about. "I take it you know them?"

"Yeah, we know them all right." Laura answered her with a frown. "The one in the armor is Vile. He's an old enemy of ours that we've defeated twice before and he's back for round three. He's also Sigma's second in command and likes to insult us every chance he gets. The second one in the revealing clothes is Menace. You may find this hard to believe but not only she's a princess as you said, but she's also a ghost."

"Wait, did you say a ghost?" Cynthia gasped in shock. "As in an actual human ghost?" Laura nodded. "I know I've heard of ghost, but I didn't give it much thought. But if she's a ghost, wouldn't our attacks phased through her?"

"Now that you mentioned it, that's a good question." Laura agrees with a nod as she ponders this. "If she really is a ghost, then our attacks should've passed through her. But I guess we didn't think about that. Anyway, the last one who was disguised as Houki is Melona. She can morph herself into any one of us where she can to use our fighting styles and weapons against us. She must've been the one who stole the orbs and met up with Vile and Menace afterwords only for them to be stopped by you."

"But why would they steal just two orbs?" Asuna asked in concern. "I mean, there's a lot of other stuff that's valuable for them to steal, but why only two orbs? Are they gonna pawn them off or something?"

"Maybe at first glance, but I can assure you that those orbs aren't your run of the mill jewelry." Cynthia corrected her "These orbs are items that are directly connected to the Pokemon of time and space. The Adamant Orb is directly related to Dialga, the Legendary Pokemon of Time, and the Lustrous Orb is related to Palkia, the Legendary Pokemon of Space. The orbs along with the Red Chain from Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie are used to summon Dialga, Palkia and Giratina into our world which in turn, they can summon Arceus, the god of our world." Everyone gasps in surprise and awe.

"Wait, those orbs are connected to two Legendary Pokemon?!" Axl gawked in shock "And they can summon a god from your world?!" Cynthia nodded. "But who would want to steal the orbs and use the Lake Guardians for all that?"

"That would be Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic." Cynthia answered him, Randy was silent as she said that as he lowered his head in sorrow. "He wanted to use Dialga and Palkia to remake our world into his image and rule it as its god. I first met Cyrus when he came to visit my grandmother's research lab and started talking about how someone can use the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb to summon Dialga and Palkia to create a new world. It wasn't until Team Galactic attacked and tried to steal the Lustrous Orb from the lab, but my friends and I were able to stop them. If only I've seen through his facade, then maybe I could've stopped him before he went with his insane plans."

"Don't blame yourself, Cynthia." X assured her. "I'm sure you could've stopped him before, but he just knows how to convince people that he's not the villain. We can help you make up for what happened back in your world and stop Cyrus from using the orbs and the Lake Guardians." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, everyone." Cynthia smiled softly. "I know I can count on every single one of you much like I did with my friends. I couldn't stop him before with the help from Ash and his friends, but I can now with your help. Time for me to make up for my mistake before and stop Cyrus from succeeding this time!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

"I'm glad to see you're all pumped for this." Signas smiled in agreement. "Now all that's left is to find his whereabouts and stop him before he can start with his plan." Right on cue, the alarm started blaring and everyone tensed. "Cancel that, now we're gonna need to work fast to stop him from going through with his plans. Layer, what have we got?"

"We're getting an unknown transmission from someone." Layer answered him as she typed away on her keyboard. "Patching it through." As she types on her computer, a message comes on with Cyrus appearing on the screen.

"It's him!" Cynthia tensed. "It's Cyrus! The leader of Team Galactic!"

"It's him!" Echidna growled as she clenched her fists in anger. "That's the guy who tricked me into kidnapping Laura to gouge X into fighting me!"

"Attention, humans and Reploids of the world." Cyrus began with a dark smirk. "My name is Cyrus, former leader of Team Galactic. Because of your continued resistance against Sigma, you have forced me to take matters into my own hands… Now that I have the Lake Guardians, completed the Red Chain and acquired the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb, your days are numbered! My demands are simple, either surrender yourselves to Sigma or have yourselves be erased from existence! If you don't comply within the next 24 hours, then I'll be forced into using the Creation Trio and Arceus into remaking your world into a utopia for Reploids! You hear me, Hunters?! If you don't surrender now, then you'll have to suffer the same fate as everyone you care about! Come and find me, if you can! Hahahahahahah!" The message ends with Cyrus laughing maniacally.

"That guy's just insane!" Homura growled in fury. "He's planning on using the Legendary Pokemon to remake this world into Sigma's image! We have to stop him before that happens!"

"And stop him you shall." Signas agrees "We'll have to work double time in order to stop him from achieving his goal! Pallette, where was the message being broadcasted from?"

"I've managed to pinpoint the message's location." Pallette answered him as she brought up a map with the red signal on it. "It was broadcasted from the Neo Tokyo Tower. That's not all, I'm also getting a strong energy source from the tower as well. He must be using some kind of machine to generate that kind of energy for whatever it is he's doing."

"Then we have to work fast to stop him." Signas frowned. "Alia, send all troops to the surrounding area near the tower. We need to evacuate all civilians before things get bad! X-Squad, here is your mission. You must head for the Neo Tokyo Tower and stop Cyrus before he executes his plan to remake this world into Sigma's ideal world. I wish you all the best of luck, move out!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted and headed for the Neo Tokyo Tower to stop Cyrus. Unknown to them, Team Rocket was eavesdropping on them and overheard Cyrus' plan.

"It would seem that Cyrus' back to his old tricks again…" James muttered. "To think that he might've ended up here in this world after we last saw him at Mount Coronet in Sinnoh."

"I was wondering what happened to him after he summoned Dialga and Palkia last time." Meowth pondered this. "Now it looks like these twerps are going to stop Cyrus the same way the twerps we know did. So what do we plan now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jessie asked "We can use this opportunity to steal their Pokemon as well as three Legendary Pokemon. We'll get a big promotion from the boss for sure!"

"But didn't you hear what Cyrus said, Jessie?" James asked as he voiced his concerns on what's happening right now. "He said that he'd remake this world into this Sigma guy's image if no one surrenders, which would also mean us as well. I'd say we help them in stopping Cyrus and prevent him from using the Legendary Pokemon to remake this world." Both Jessie and Meowth gasped in shock.

"What are you talking about, James?!" Jessie asked in shock. "Why would we help the twerps in helping them stop Cyrus?! We're criminals! Bad guys! We steal other people's Pokemon for profit! What does it matter if we let Cyrus have his way with this world? It's no skin off my nose."

"But what's going to stop him from doing the same to our world?!" James asked back "If we don't stop him in this world, he'll come to our world and try to repeat what he did before! Which would mean we'd be out of business if we let that happen. Besides, how many times the twerps we know helped us and we've helped them?' The trio was in a deep thought.

"Decisions, Decisions." Meowth sighed "Well, there's only one way to find out. We'd better follow them and see what we'll do from there."

* * *

Not long after seeing Cyrus' message and receiving the go ahead from Signas, X and the gang were racing towards the Neo Tokyo Tower to stop Cyrus from using the tower as a conductor to summon the Legendary Pokemon from their world and using them to recreate X's world. As they raced their way towards the tower, Risty decided to ask Cynthia about her past encounter with Cyrus.

"Hey Cynthia, I've been meaning to ask you." Risty begins to ask "What did Cyrus wanted the Lake Guardians for in the first place? And if he needed them, how was he going to catch them?"

"He needed the Lake Guardians to make the Red Chain." Cynthia answered her "The Red Chain is made of the nine red jewels from their bodies, three from each of them. For how he was going to capture them, he was planing to have his three commanders, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn, to bond with Mesprit, Azlef and Uxie, but they've ended bonding with Ash, Dawn and Brock and later you three. Because they've bonded with my friends, he had to think of another way to catch them and so, he hired Pokemon Hunter J. She's a notorious Bounty Hunter who catches Pokemon and sells them to the highest bidder. She also has no remorse for anyone that gets in her way, not even her own henchmen."

"Wait, your world has a bounty hunter as well?!" Kat asked in shock "I can't believe there's a bounty hunter in your world. So what happened to her when she was hired by Cyrus to steal the Lake Guardians?"

"She met her end when her airship crashed into Lake Valor." Cynthia answered her "When she captured Azelf, she let her overconfidence get to her as Mesprit and Uxie used Future Sight to shot down her ship and send in pummeling into Lave Valor. The last thing of her was her visor as her ship sinks into the bottom of the lake. We don't know if she survived the fall or not, but knowing how she's managed to escape capture every time, I'm incline to believe that she survived and is in hiding. But as I said, no one knows if she did survive or not, so it's all up for speculation."

"Well, I'm glad to know that Hunter J has been stopped." X sighed in relief. "If she have come to our world, I don't even want to think about what she'll do." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued their way to the tower.

* * *

Halfway towards the tower, X and the gang were stopped by a barrage of bullets sweeping across their path. Everyone looked ahead to see Mirai waiting for them with her tommy gun umbrella aimed directly at them.

"So, you losers decided to come after all." Mirai sneered. "Cyrus was right, he knew you guys would try to stop us, so he had me wait here for you. Now it's time for me to get some payback on you losers for ruining Lord Sigma's plans over and over again!"

"Mirai, we don't have time for this!" Yagyu pleaded. "We need to head to the tower to stop Cyrus from using the Lake Guardians for his plans! If we don't, it'll already be too late!"

"Well, too bad, squid girl!" Mirai snapped. "If you want to reach Cyrus, then you're gonna have to fight me! And this time, I'm not holding anything back!" Just as everyone got into battle stance, they heard a familiar sound as Metal Sonic lands next to them with Eggman right behind him and everyone gasped in shock.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Looks like I'm just in time!" Dr. Eggman chortled. "Now I got you and your friends right where I want you, X! And with the new modifications to Metal Sonic, he's ready for anything you throw at him!"

"Great, not Egghead!" Asuna groaned. "We don't have time to deal with you! We need to head for the tower before Cyrus can erase all of us from existence!"

"That trick's not gonna work on me, bells!" Dr. Eggman snarled. "You're just trying to trick me so I'll have to let you escape! Well too bad, I'm staying right here until I learn all of X's secrets!"

"You stay out of my way, fatso!" Mirai snapped as she aimed her tommy gun umbrella at Eggman, "If you don't get out of the way, I'll just have to kick your oversized behind into next week!" Just then, everyone heard guns cocking as the Lighting Bolts entered the scene while aiming their guns at X and the gang.

"Don't think you're getting ahead of us that easily!" Willy frowned. "This time, we're going to catch X and make him our evil combat robot! So you stay out of our way or we'll make you regret it!"

"Not these nimrods too!" Sasuke groaned. "It's bad enough that we have to fight Homura's friend and Egghead's robot, but these guys?! Can't it get any worse?"

"Don't even say it!" Astrid fumed. "Seriously, every time someone says that, someone else comes in and ruins our day! It already happen three times before, I don't want this to be number four!" Just then, everyone heard growling as Barker and his stuntbears entered the scene. "See what I mean? Someone was bound to show up anyway and we didn't need someone asking that line again."

"Well well, look at what we have here." Barker smirked darkly "A gaggle of would-be performers in my circus. Now if you don't surrender yourselves, I'll have to make you perform in my circus weather you want to or not!"

"Just perfect, now we have to deal with wolf face!" Kat moaned as she face palmed. "Looks like we'll just have to fight all of them and save Mirai from Sigma's control. And once we deal with them, we can make our way to Cyrus and stop his insane plans!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they got into battle stance.

"In that case, leave everything to me." Cynthia showed a serious face as she got her hands on her Garchomp's Pokeball. "Garchomp, battle stance!" She threw the Pokeball and out came her Garchomp.

"Awesome! We get to see Cynthia's skills in action!" Alec beamed.

"Cynthia, are you sure about this?" Zero asked her.

"I'm sure. I need to make up for accusing your friend Houki of something she didn't do, so let me do the fighting." Cynthia nodded as she got ready.

"Bah! You better get out of my way, lady or Metal Sonic will make mincemeat of your dino pet! Metal Sonic, attack!" Dr. Eggman ordered as Metal Sonic spin dashed towards Cynthia's Garchomp, but she sidestepped out of the way. "W-What?!" Dr. Eggman gawked as Metal Sonic regain his balance and did a homing attack on Garchomp, but she leaped out of the way and he missed.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!" Cynthia ordered as Garchomp said her name and summoned meteors on Metal Sonic, giving him medium damage. Metal Sonic tried to spin dash into Garchomp, but she leaped out of the way and got ready for a move. "Garchomp, use Hyper Beam!" Cynthia issued. Garchomp said her name as she fired a powerful blast of energy at Metal Sonic, immeditantly destroying him.

"Take that, Egghead!" Sticks grinned at Dr. Eggman heroically.

Dr. Eggman snarled in fury and shouted out in fury "I'll be back to build a better robot!" He flew away in his Eggmobile.

"Lucario, battle stance!" Cynthia called back her Garchomp and called out Lucario. "Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Lucario grunted as he made a staff out of energy and charged towards the Lightning Bolts who fired their weapons at him, but the Aura Pokemon deflected them with ease with the help of his energy bostaff.

"Whoa! Not even Robin from Teen Titans can do that with his bostaff!" Hibari beamed. Lucario used his energy bostaff to knock the weapons away from the Lightning Bolts.

"Hey! Those guns aren't cheap you know!" Dave whined, but Lucario gave them the evil eye which made the Lightning Bolts gulped in fear which they ran away in fright.

"Heh, this is nothing! Stuntbears, make quick work of this creature so I can add him to my circus." Barker ordered as the stuntbears rolled towards Lucario. Lucario was unfazed by this and got ready after dispelling his energy bostaff.

"Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" Cynthia issued as Lucario made a energy sphere made out of aura and flung it at the stuntbears, knocking them off their balls and onto Barker who gawked and knocked down.

Not long after Cynthia and her Pokemon defeated Metal Sonic, the Lighting Bolts and Barker and his stuntbears, everyone including Mirai was amazed at how she and her team were able to defeat them without any effort. The one most amazed by her was Astrid as she stared at the Sinnoh Champion with admiration and awe at her skills and beautiful appearance.

"Wow." Everyone gasped in awe.

"Whoa, you guys weren't kidding about her being the champion in your world." Ling whistled, impressed by Cynthia's skills as a Pokemon Champion. "She and her Pokemon were able to take out Egghead's robot, the Lighting Dolts and Barker and his stuntbears so easily and send them making."

"That's Cynthia for ya." Randy nodded "She's known for how she choses the right Pokemon for battle and able to overcome any challenger who tries to take her crown as Champion of Sinnoh. She may look the part of a beautiful woman, but once she's on the battlefield, you can kiss victory goodbye."

"Thank you for the compliment, Randy." Cynthia smiled "I've been traveling around Sinnoh to hone my skills and solving all kinds of Pokemon myths, but we'll save that for another time." She turns to face Mirai. "And for right now, we need to save this girl from your enemy's control. But how are we going to do that?"

"Leave this to me." Yagyu stepped forward. "I'll see if I can try to convince her. If Houki and her friends can convince Mavericks, then maybe we can do the same for Mirai."

"Let me help too, Yagyu." Astrid interjected as she looked at Yagyu with determination. "I want to help her see that not everyone's as bad as she thinks. Believe me, I know how she feels about being bullied as a kid."

"Wait, Astrid, are you sure about this?" Matt asked in concern as he looked at his little sister with worry. "I know it's been years since what happened, but are you sure about this? You can just let Yagyu handle this herself while you stay behind with us."

"I need to do this, big brother." Astrid frowned seriously. "I know you and Mal were always trying to protect me, but I gotta stand on my own feet. I want to help Homura save her friends and show Mirai that not everyone's as bad as they seem."

"Let her do this, Matt." Malcolm suggested as he placed his hand on Matt's shoulder/ "There are times where we need to grow up and it's her time now. We can't keep protecting her all the time, so she needs to stand up for herself at one point or another. I know you're still worried about what happen years ago, but we need to let her do this." Matt looked at his little sister, then his older cousin and back to his sister again. After thinking for a moment, he nodded in agreement as Malcolm smiled. "Glad to know you understand. I'm sure that Yagyu will watch over her. You can go, Astrid and show her that not all people are bad."

"I knew you'd understand, Mal." Astrid smiled softly. "And don't you and big bro worry about me. With Yagyu with me, I'll be all right." She walks over to Yagyu. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's help see the real truth about everyone."

"Okay, I'm counting on you." Yagyu nods. "If things get out of hand, stay behind me. I don't want your brother to see his little sister to be hurt." Astrid nodded in agreement as they walked over to Mirai. "You're lucky to have a big brother like him. I can tell he really cares for you." Astrid smiled and nodded as they stopped in front of Mirai.

"What do you two losers want?" Mirai sneered. "Do you two have a death wish? If so, then I'll be happy to send you to the underworld!"

"Wait, we don't need to fight like this, Mirai." Yagyu reasoned calmly. "It's Sigma, he's using you and your friends just to get what he wants! He doesn't care about you or the others and once he's done, he'll just throw you away like you're nothing! Let us take that thing off you and you'll be back to normal."

"Don't try to trick me, squid girl!" Mirai shouted "You don't know what you're talking about! Lord Sigma said he'll help me get revenge on everyone who's bullied me! They did this to me, so I'm going to pay them back by bullying them and see how they like it!"

"Wait, you can't do that, Mirai!" Astrid interjected. "You can't just bully them the same way they did to you! If you do, then you're no better than them! You may be right about a lot of people being bullies, but not all of them are bad. If you'd take the time to get to know them, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better."

"You shut up, brat!" Mirai snapped "What do you know about how I feel?! You have your friends around you, so don't you think you know how I felt! What makes you so special that you think you know how I feel?!"

"Because I was like you." Astrid answered her as she began explaining calmly. "I know what it's like to be bullied to now end and can't do anything about it because you're so small. Back when we were growing up, I was always picked by the bigger kids and they'd break my toys because I can't do anything to them. Whenever that happens, my brother would always come to save me and tried to fight them off, but they just ended overpowering him, but he never gives up until our cousin comes in to save us. Because I was constantly bullied, I've decided to take matters into my own hands and show them what it feels like to be bullied. It wasn't until things took a turn for the worse when I saw a bunch of thugs picking on an old man and making him give away all his stuff. So I've decided to teach them a lesson, but it didn't work out the way I planned it when they turned on me. Just as they were about to attack me, my brother and cousin came to my rescue and defeated all those thugs together. After the dust settled, you wouldn't believe how happy I was when they came for me and they were glad I was still in one piece. It was also when I realized that I was being an idiot for trying to do something on my own because I was being bullied. It was thanks to my brother and cousin that I now know that I'm not alone and they're always there for me. The same for you because you have your friends from your group and they care about you, but Sigma's making you think otherwise. You don't have to face this yourself anymore, we can be your family and we won't abandon you."

Mirai was shocked to hear that someone else was the same as her. She was at a complete loss for words as she tried to speak. "But. Sigma told me that you didn't care… Could he be lying to me? I don't know what to say anymore…" Then she felt a sharp pain as she help her head and started screaming. This gave Astrid just enough time to grab the device on her chest and rip it off as Mirai staggers and collapsed as Yagyu catches her.

"I'm glad that we've managed to save Mirai." Homura smiled in relie. "For a minute there, I was worried that it might not work, but I'm glad it did. Now that just leaves Haruka and we'll be back together again." Hikage nodded in agreement as she ran her hand through Mirai's hair.

"Let's send her back to Hunter Base." Houki suggested "She can rest and recover her strength while we handle Cyrus." Everyone nodded in agreement as she contacts the base. "Commander, we've managed to save Mirai. We'll send her back to base so she can recover while we try to stop Cyrus."

"Roger, send us the coordinates of your location and we'll warp her back to base." Signas agrees. "We'll keep an eye on her and Yomi as they rest and recover their strength. Good luck to every single one of you." As Houki cuts the channel, Mirai was warped back to Hunter Base to rest as everyone else continued on.

* * *

Not long after freeing Mirai and sending her back to Hunter Base, everyone continued on towards the Neo Tokyo Tower to stop Cyrus from using the Lake Guardians to summon more Legendary Pokemon into X's world and remaking it. Meanwhile at the tower, Cyrus was busy placing the brainwashed Lake Guardians into his machine with the Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb and the Red Chain. The machine was hooked up to the tower as lighting was striking the tower to Cyrus' machine and was getting dangerously close to being complete.

"Perfect, it's only a matter of time now…" Cyrus snickered darkly. "Soon, I'll finally rid this world and every other world of that incomplete thing called spirit. Once that's dealt with, the omniverse will soon be within our grasp. Haruka, how goes the machine? Is everything working perfectly?"

"Everything's going smoothly, Cyrus." Haruka answered him with a dark smile. "With everything in place, it won't be long until the machine's fully charged. And once it's charged up, we'll be able to summon Diagla, Palkia and Giratina into this world where they'll summon Arceus as well. Then we'll be able to remake this pitiful world into Lord Sigma's liking."

"Then keep an eye on the machine." Cyrus ordered "We can't afford anymore delays. Once the Hunters get here, they'll try and stop us."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Cyrus." Vile crossed his arms. "With this many Mavericks under your command, it'll be a cinch to stop them. So even if they show up, we'll be ready for them." Then they heard footsteps running towards them. "And speak of the devil, they're here now." X and the gang comes running into the scene as X aims his X-Buster at them.

"Not so fast!" X shouted in fury "We're not gonna let you abuse Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf any longer! Now stop what you're doing right now and release them and the orbs or we'll have to use force!"

"So, you're the famous Maverick Hunters I've heard so much about?" Cyrus asked in amusement "Sigma told me all about your past nine battles with him and how you'll always come out on top. I've been waiting for this chance to face you for a long time and I can tell you that things are going to be a lot different now that I'm in charge." Then he noticed two familiar faces with the heroes. "So, you came here after all, Cynthia. If you helping those accused children in our world was bad enough, now you're helping them! I should've offed you when I had the chance. Well, Echidna, I see you've failed to destroy X. If I had known you'd be hesitate, then I never should've tried you in the first place."

"Don't think I've forgotten what you tried to do in our world, Cyrus…" Cynthia glared at him. "Deceiving everyone in Sinnoh, including your own followers, was bad enough, but trying to remake this and countless other worlds just because you can't understand spirit! I now know I should've stopped you when you visited my grandmother's research lab to steal the Lustrous Orb. You're not the same successful businessman that everyone viewed you as, but someone who uses others to get what you want! This time for sure, I'll stop you and make sure you're locked away behind bars!"

"And I haven't forgotten how you tricked me into kidnaping one of X's friends!" Echidna snarled in fury. "Not only you've wanted me to kidnap one of his friends, but you wanted me to provoke him into using his powers on me! You were planning that I'd be defeated by him while you get off easily! Well, guess what? I'm not going to fall for that same trick twice! And also, here's your gold back!" She tossed the gold she got from Cyrus towards him and it landed near him with a jingle.

"The fault lies with both of you for being so naive." Cyrus retorted. "Well, no matter. It's just about time for my plans to be fulfilled and this time, I'll be the victor! Now with my machine almost at full capacity, we'll be able to summon Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus into this world and remake it into Sigma's liking! That way, this incomplete thing known as spirit will also be erased from existence, so no one will ever stand against Sigma ever again!"

"We'll see about that, Cyrus!" Randy shouted as he called out his Pokemon except for Staraptor. "We're not going to let you or Sigma have your way with our worlds! You're not going to win, Cyrus! Not now, not ever!"

"Wait, those eyes…" Cyrus tensed. "I've seen those eyes before." In Randy's place, he sees a woman with the same eyes glaring at him. "No matter, it's not going to change the fact that I'm now in control! Mavericks, attack! Stall them until the machine is fully charged!" On his command, Mavericks charged towards X and the gang as they got into battle stance.

"Everyone! We have to defeat all of them and destroy the machine!" Zero yelled, everyone nodded in agreement as they charged towards the Mavericks.

After 35 minutes of fighting, the Hunters destroyed all of the Mavericks, but they noticed Vile and Haruka placing the Adamant Orb and Lustrous into Cyrus' machine's slots and the machine has reached full capacity. Cyrus grinned evilly as the Neo Tokyo Signal Tower shot a beam of light that sky rocketed into the sky and made four portals appear. The Hunters tensed as four Pokemon came out of them. First was Diagla, second was Palkia, third was Giratina and the fourth was a Centaur like Pokemon. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of the Pokemon's mane, tail, and face, and its pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. The Pokemon also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen.

"…That's Arceus! The creator of our world!" Cynthia gasped in shock,

**"Our heroes are too late to stop Cyrus from summoning the Creation Trio and Arceus, is all hope lost for the omniverse? Or will there be help to aid our heroes in their final battle with Cyrus? Find out next time on MegaMan X IS!" **The Pokemon narrator narrated.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Cyrus' Endgame! Part 3 of 3: Reshiarm and Zekrom to the Rescue! Save the Lake Guardians and Haruka! Randy vs Cyrus! A Battle to Settle a Score!**

**A/N: In the final part of this mini-arc, the legendary Dragon Pokemon, Reshiarm and Zekrom comes to our heroes' aid with some unexpected help from Team Rocket and they battle Haruka, Vile and the Swamp Duo while Randy goes toe to toe with Cyrus to avenge his parents. Stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	242. Cyrus' Endgame!: Part 3 of 3

**"Last time on MegaMan X IS, Cyrus have begun using his machine to call the Creation Trio and Arceus to X's world and our heroes set forth to stop him. They had to deal with Dr. Eggman, the Lighting Bolts and Barker, but they succeeded in saving Mirai, but they were already too late to stop Cyrus from summoning the Creation Trio and Arceus. Can our heroes overcome the trials that lay before them? Find out today on MegaMan X IS!" **The Pokemon Narrator narrated.

* * *

**Chapter 242: Cyrus' Endgame! Part 3 of 3: Reshiarm and Zekrom to the Rescue! Save the Lake Guardians and Haruka! Randy VS Cyrus! A Battle to Settle a Score!**

* * *

Back at Hunter Base, Mirai has arrived after she was saved and wheeled on a stretcher to the medical wing to rest next to Yomi. As Signas nodded at his soldiers have returned from the surrounding area of the Neo Tokyo Tower with civilians safe and sound.

"Okay, everyone's safe now." Signas stated. "Once X and the others stops Cyrus, we'll be able to send all of them home." He turns to the three navigators. "Ladies, what's the status on the mission? Is everything going smoothly?"

"I'm afraid not, Commander." Layer answered him with a frown. "We've just got word that Cyrus' plan is already underway! See for yourself!" Layer turned on the computer screen as what they saw shocked them. They see four massive Pokemon coming out of four portals and landed near Cyrus. "It looks like they were too late to stop him and now, he's ready to finish them off!"

"What are we going to do, Commander?!" Pallette asked in worry. "Should we send all troops back out and help them?"

"No, we do nothing right now." Signas answered her calmly. "This is their fight and we'd only get in the way. I'm positive that they'll find a way to prevail over Cyrus and win the day. We just have to believe in them and they'll succeed." The three navigators nodded as they watched the Hunters plan their next move. "Everyone's counting on you, Hunters. Don't let them down now. Randy, this is your time to show how much you've grown in just a short time."

* * *

**Back with X and the gang**

* * *

Everyone was in awe as they see four massive Pokemon standing behind Cyrus as he laughs maniacally. He turns to the Hunters with a satisfied grin while everyone were ready for what he has up his sleeves as the wind blows fiercely around them.

"He's finally done it!" Cynthia gasped. "He's summoned Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus! Now he's going to try and remake the omniverse into his image! We have to stop him before that happens!"

"Wait, those are the Legendary Pokemon you've mentioned?!" Axl gawked "You guys never said anything about them being so massive! They're gigantic!"

"I wish we could've told you sooner, but we were afraid that you wouldn't believe us." Randy frowned. "So we've decided not to tell you guys until you see them for yourselves, but we can worry about that later. Right now, we have stop Cyrus, save Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf and bring Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus back to their senses! We can't let Cyrus use them to remake the omniverse into his and Sigma's image!" Everyone nodded in agreement as he and Alec took out their Pokedexes and pointed them at the Legendary Pokemon.

"Dialga, the Temporal Pokemon. Known as the Master of Time, this Pokemon completely controls the flow of time and uses its power to travel at will through the past and future. It is also said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats" Dexter said as Alec points his Pokedex at Giratina. "Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon. Known as the Master of Antimatter, this Pokemon was banished to a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange. It is also know to appear in an ancient cemetery."

"Palkia, the Spacial Pokemon. Known as the Master of Space, its total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions. It is also said that space becomes more stable with Palkia's every breath." Dexter said as Randy points his Pokedex to Arceus. "Acreus, the Alpha Pokemon. According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokemon emerged from an egg before the universe ever existed and shaped all there is in this world with its 1000 arms."

"Whoa, they're like gods in your world." Setsuna gasped in awe. "And if they're as powerful as your Pokedex says they are, we might be in for a fight worthy of the heavens." Everyone nodded in agreement as they got into battle stance.

"Then we have to stay on our toes while fighting them." X agrees "We can't let Cyrus use their powers to reshape the omniverse into their image! Let's show him what we can do when we work together!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement as they glared at Cyrus.

"Feast your eyes, Hunters!" Cyrus grinned darkly. "These are the Legendary Pokemon that'll help me recreate the omniverse into a new utopia for Reploids! I'm going to give you Hunters one last chance to surrender and save yourselves from embarrassment. You can either give up now or be erased from all existence. So the choice is yours."

"We chose neither, Cyrus!" X answered him with an angry frown. "You can't scare us with that old trick! We're not going to let you or Sigma have your way with the omniverse! We won't let you use the Pokemon as tools any longer and we're going to save Uxie, Mesprit and Azlef as well as bringing Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arcues from your control! And we're also going to save Haruka from Sigma's control and bring her back to her friends!"

"Then you have doomed yourselves even further…" Cyrus frowned as he takes out his Pokeball. "Once you fools are out of the way, we'll make sure that no one like you will try to stop us! I'll erase spirit from this existence, so no one can ever oppose us ever again! Houndoom, destroy them!" He throws his Pokeball into the air as a black doglike Pokemon emerged with horns on his head that curves back, a pointed tip of his tail, a red underside shackles on his legs, a collar with a skull in the middle and three claws on each paw.

"Then I'll deal with you!" Randy shouted in rage. "It's time we settled the score for when you murdering my parents! Luxray, you're up first!" Luxray nodded as he stepped forward and glared at Houndoom. "Guys, I can handle Cyrus! See of you guys can save Haruka and calm the Arceus down!"

"But what about the other three?!" Tatenashi asked "How are we going to stop them? There's no way we can handle Vile, Menace Melona, Haruka, Arceus and them at the same time!" Jest before Randy could answer her, a portal opens up and two familiar dragons flies out and lands near the heres as both Alec and Randy recognized them.

"Zerkrom and Reshiram?!" Both trainers gasped "What are you two doing here?! We thought you were still in our world!" Both Legendary Dragons growled in response, as if to say that they were asked by two people, an old man that looks like Santa Claus and a young man with black hair, to come into this world to help them.

"I think they want to help us." Cynthia figured "They must've known that something was about to happen, so they've decided to come to this world and help us bring them back to their senses." Both Legendary Dragons nodded in response.

"Then we're glad to have you two help us." X smiled. "With you two here, now it's even for us! Now let's show Cyrus how incomplete spirit really is!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they got into battle stance.

"Hahahahaah! You really think you can win?" Vile mocked as he hovered a little. "Then we will gladly put an end to your miserable lives right here and now! Diagla! Let's make mincemeat out of these fools!" Diagla growled in response as he stepped forward.

"We'll see about that, Vile!" Malcolm yelled as he, Axl, Cecilia, Renfa and Risty charged forward. Vile fired missiles at Malcolm's group, but they evaded them and Malcolm leaped up and slashed Vile three times with his double bladed katana.

"Why you! You gotten stronger than last time we met, Malcolm!" Vile snarled in fury as he fired a paralyzing shot at Renfa who dodge rolled out of the way.

"He has gotten stronger than last time, Vile!" Cecilia yelled as she fired a charged shot at Vile, giving him medium damage.

"And it's thanks to me and Cecilia that helped him grow stronger!" Renfa added as she thrusts her halberd at Vile five times, giving him large damage. Vile snarled in anger as he fired more mortar shells at Malcolm's party, but they evaded them. Risty yelled out her battle cry and gave Vile a rapid fire 20 punch combo, giving him bigger damage. Vile snarled in fury as Dialga used Ancient Power to try to hit the heroes, but they leaped out of the way and charged towards Vile.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Alec, Ren, Airi, Cynthia, Houki and Ling, they are confronting the Swamp Duo who glared at them.

"Well, well, well… Looks like you're too late to stop us." Melona taunted as she morphed into Houki and got ready. "You should have surrendered like Cyrus said so he might spare your meaningless lives. Now we get to deal with you, traitor!"

"I have been waiting for this moment, Airi!" Menace snarled as she got Setra ready. "You're gonna pay for betraying us! Palkia! Giratina! Time we show these fools their place!" Palkia and Giratina growled in response as they got ready.

"Everyone, leave it to me and Cynthia." Alec told his friends as he got his hand on his Garchomp's Pokeball and called him out. He then activated his Mega Ring and made Garchomp Mega Evolved, surprising Cynthia.

"Is that… Mega Evolution?" She gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I take it you know something about Mega Evolution, Cynthia?" Alec asked her.

"Yes. But I believed it is saved for another time. Lucario! Battle Stance!" Cynthia called out her Lucario and he got ready.

"In that case, I'll take care of these Pokemon nusiences first!" Menace yelled as she threw a spirit punch at Lucario, but he leaped out of the way and used Aura Sphere to give her bigger damage. "Why you little!" Menace snarled as she tried to do a roundhouse kick on Lucario, but he blocked it with his fists and gave Menace a killer uppercut, knocking her a few feet away from him.

"You little…" Melona snarled in fury as she charged towards Lucario.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Alec issued, Mega Garchomp said his name as he did Dragon Rush on Melona, knocking her back a little. Melona snarled in fury as she tried to slash Garchomp, but he blocked the blade with his fin. "Now Garchomp! Use Sandstorm!"

"Garchomp!" Garchomp agrees as he made a sandstorm appear, blinding Melona, Menace, Palkia and Girantina.

"Ugh! I can't see!" Menace wailed as she tried to wipe the sand away from her eyes.

"These Pokemon things are really ticking me off!" Melona snarled.

"Lucario! Bone Rush!" Cynthia ordered as Lucario made his energy bostaff appear and he whacked Melona and Menace ten times with it. Meanwhile, Palkia and Giratina tried to hit the heroes, but the sandstorm is obstructing their view. Melona snarled as she and Menace tried to turn the tide of this battle in their favor. But Reishiarm steps in to help the heroes deal with Palkia and Giratinia.

* * *

Now with Hibari, Homura, Hikage, Sasuke, Nowa and Alleyne and Makie, Fuka and Fumika, they glared at Haruka who smirked darkly. "Well, this is where your journey ends here. Now that we have the Creation Trio and Arceus under our control, it's only a matter of time until Lord Sigma's world becomes a reality."

"Haruka! We will save you, this I swear!" Homura yelled with determination as she got her katanas ready.

"No matter what, we can't give up when things looked bleak!" Sasuke agrees as he readies one of his jutsus

"I have beaten you before, Haruka…" Hibari frowned seriously as she got ready. "And I will beat you again! I am not the weakling you think I am anymore!"

"Oh?" Haruka asked, feeling amused. "And how will things turn out when you first beat me back in our world? Your victory over me was a fluke back then."

"She's not alone on this one, Haruka!" Alleyne yelled as she readies her staff. "She has us as her friends! We will free you from Sigma's control, Haruka! This I swear as Nowa's teacher! Everyone! Ready yourselves!" Her friends nodded in agreement as they ready themselves.

"Hmhmhmhm, very well then. Secret Ninja Art: DEATH KISS!" Haruka blows a kiss which made an energy heart appear and flung it at the team, they evaded it. Alleyne charged towards Haruka and lashed rapidly at Haruka who blocked her attacks with her robotic claws, but Alleyne saw an opening when Haruka blocked the 15th time and did a lower punch on Haruka, making her spit out salvia. "Why you…! You have shamed your fellow elves by saving that half-elf outcast you cared so much about!" Haruka snarled as she threw a punch at Alleyne, but Homura stepped in and blocked it with her katanas.

"Haruka, like Hibari, I beaten you before… And I will save you no matter what! Secret Ninja Art: Charge!" Homura charges forward and unleashes a wide, fierce attack with her swords. She takes strides of varying length while slicing the area with her blades. That gave Haruka bigger damage.

"Hang in there, Haruka… This will be over in a minute." Hikage frowned as she got her Secret Ninja Art ready. "Secret Ninja Art: The Splashing!" She gave Haruka even more damage.

"Now it's my turn! Chidori!" Sasuke used his favorite and most powerful jutsu to give Haruka even more damage.

"Why you upstarts!" Haruka snarled as she summoned her puppets and they charged towards Fuka and Fumika, they nodded to each other and they made quick work of them. Hibari glared at Haruka. "Well, well… The weakling is about to face me. Any last ones, weakling?" Haruka taunted.

Hibari took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she thought back to the times she spent with her Hanzo friends, all the trials they went through and the bonds she made with X and his friends when she and her friends were transported to X's world. She opened her eyes and they showed determination in them. She yelled out "Secret Ninja Art: Enlarge!" Suddenly, Hibari suddenly began to grow into a giant, surprising her otherworldly friends except for her Hanzo and Heibijo friends. Haruka tensed as Hibari lifted her foot up and slams it down near Haruka, forcing her back.

"You big little…" Haruka snarled, suddenly, Homura charged towards Haruka and slashed her three times, Hikage saw her chance and rushed up to Haruka and ripped the device controlling Haruka off of her and smashed it to pieces with her foot. Haruka screamed out in alarm as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Homura sighed in relief as she checked Haruka's pulse, it was still breathing. "We're back together again, the Homura Crimson Squad will never be separated again, I swear my life on it." Homura smiled softly. "As long as my love for Randy grows strong, so is our friendship with each other." Hikage nodded in agreement.

* * *

With Randy and Cyrus, both their Pokemon partners were glaring at each other while waiting for their masters' orders. As Luxray and Houndoom were staring each other down, they were sidestepping around each other as if they're trying to read the other's minds.

"So you're planning on challenging me yourself, boy?" Cyrus sneered evilly. "I must commend you and your friends for making it this far, but now it ends. Once you and your friends are out of the way, our new omniverse shall be a reality!" Houndoom readied himself for battle.

"Don't count us out just yet!" Randy shouted "We're not going to let you abuse Pokemon or use them as tools to commit crimes any longer! I won't let you or Sigma have your way with our worlds for your selfish goals!" Luxray grunted in agreement as he readies himself for battle.

"I swear I've seen those eyes before…" Cyrus whispered to himself "Why is it that every time I look at his eyes, she's there in his place? No matter, I'll still have to destroy him, his Pokemon and his friends, so they won't raise against us ever again! Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Houndoom howled as he lets out a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Two can play at that game!" Randy shouted "Luxray, Thunder!" Luxray shouted as he launched Thunder at Houndoom's Flamethrower as both attacks collided with each other and went into a power struggle. A minute later, both attacks exploded as a thick cloud of smoke emerged and forced both trainers and Pokemon to cover their eyes from the blast as Randy came up with another plan of attack. "Luxray, see of you can find Houndoom in the smoke!" Luxray nodded as he used his ability to see through the smoke and finds Houndoom. "Now charge in and use Thunder Fang!" Luxray nodded as he charged into the smoke and leaped onto Houndoom on the other side and bites down with fangs of electricity as Houndoom howled in pain.

"What?!" Cyrus gawked "So you used Luxray's ability to see through the smoke and attack while we were blind. I'll give you this, that was impressive. But now it's time for me to get serious. Will-O-Wisp!" Houndoom launches a ghostly blue fireball from his mouth and hits Luxray at pointblank and makes him let go. Luxray staggers a bit until he feels a burning pain as fire surrounds him.

"Luxray!" Randy shouted in worry "Are you all right? What did you do to him?!"

"Your Luxray had been burned." Cyrus answered him with a dark smile. "And as long you keep Luxray out on the field, just know that the burn will only get worse. So do you plan on to keep battling or forfeit the match?"

"Luxray, can you keep going?" Randy asked as Luxray shakes off the pain and nodded. "Okay, then I'll keep you in. We're not giving up just yet, Cyrus! We'll work together to defeat you and go after Sigma!"

"There's that spirit again, it disgust me!" Cyrus grunted in disgust "I'll make you regret that decision! Now, Dark Pulse!" Houndoom fires a barrage of dark rings from his mouth.

"Luxray, dodge it!" Randy ordered as Luxray avoided the attack. "Now use Iron Tail!" Luxray charged towards Houndoom as his tail glows silver.

"You use Iron Tail as well!" Cyrus ordered as Houndoom also charges and his tail glows silver as they collided with each other again and jumped back. "Now use Crunch!" Houndoom lunges at Luxray and bites down on him. "Now throw him!" Houndoom tosses Luxray over him and onto the other side of the flied as he tires to stand back up. "Now Overheat and finish him off!" Houndoom charges up a powerful attack and launches a beam of fire at the still down Luxray.

"Luxray, get out of the way!" Randy shouted as Luxray managed to avoid the attack at the last second, but still ends up being hurt from his burn. "Luxray, we need to come up with a different strategy. We've got no choice, we'll have to use that move." Luxray gasped at his masters' choice. "I know we haven't perfected it yet, but we'll lose if we don't! If we're gonna win this, then we have to use it! Just trust me!" Luxray thought for a few seconds and nodded as he readies himself. "Thank you for believing in me, Luxray. It's a long shot, but we've got to take that risk. Now let's do it!"

"You're just wasting your breath!" Cyrus frowned. "Time for you and your Pokemon to disappear! Overheat!"

"Hound!" Houndoom howled as he fires Overheat again.

"Okay, it's now or never!" Randy shouted "Luxray, use Volt Tackle!"

"LUXRAY!" Luxray shouted as he surrounds himself with electricity and charges towards Houndoom until he collided with his Overheat, but keeps going.

"You're not winning that easily!" Cyrus shouted. "It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me! Houndoom, keep up the pressure and makes sure he doesn't get near you!" Houndoom nodded as he makes his Overheat even stronger and started to push Luxray back.

"Don't give up, Luxray!" Randy encouraged. "I know you can win against Houndoom! Just give it everything you've got and we can win!" Luxray's eyes shot open as he used his claws to stop himself from being pushed back and started to move forward again. Then Luxray started running faster and faster until he reaches Houndoom and tackles him that caused an explosion. Houndoom emerged from the smoke and landed at Cyrus' feet with swirls in his eyes while Luxray leaped backwards from the smoke and landed on his feet, panting heavily. "You did it, Luxray! I knew you could do it!" Luxray smiled at his friend until he felt a sharp pain as the recoil damage combined with the burn finally brought him down. "Luxray!" Randy and his team rushed over to Luxray to see if he's all right. "Luxray, are you all right?" Luxray opened his eyes and looked at his friends. "You did a great job out there. You gave it your all and I'm proud of you. Now let the rest of us handle it from here on out." Luxray grunted weakly and nodded as Randy takes out his Pokeball. "Take a long rest, you deserved it." He puts away Luxray's Pokeball as he and his team faced Cyrus who recalled Houndoom.

"I'll admit, that was some gamble you did." Cyrus acknowledged bregrudgingly. "This round may go to you, but this battle is far from over." He takes out his second Pokeball. "You haven't seen the full extent of my power, so you'd better prepare yourself! Because I'm not holding back any longer! Go, Bisharp!" He throws the Pokeball as a humanoid bishop with a red helmet and a blade on top emerged.

"I'm not scared of you, Cyrus!" Randy said "And don't think I'm holding back either! It's time for me to show you who I really am! Rhyperior, you're up next!" Rhyperior nodded as he stepped up and face Bisharp. "Now we'll start first, use Earthquake!" Rhyperior nodded as he stomps the ground and makes a mini Earthquake giving Bisharp heavy damage and making him stagger.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Cyrus shouted. "Now use Night Slash!" Bisharp regained his balance and charged towards Rhyperior and started slashing him with his arm blades giving him some medium damage.

"Rhyperior, can you still stand?" Randy asked as Rhyperior gave him a thumps up. "Okay, now let's show Cyrus what we're made of! Focus Punch!" Rhyperior charged towards Bisharp as he unleashed a powerful punch and gave him four times the damage.

"You little brat!" Cyrus snarled. "Don't think you've won yet! Now use Flash Cannon!" Bisharp got back on his feet and fired a beam from his hands that hits Rhyperior for large damage and pushes him back. "Now finish this with Guillotine!" The blade on Bisharp's helmet started to glow as he charges towards Rhyperior.

"Don't think we're beaten yet!" Randy shouted "We'll show you just how strong we really are! Horn Drill!" Rhyperior got back on his feet and charged towards Bisharp with his horn spinning like a drill until both attacks collided and entered another power struggle. Both Pokemon tried to push each other back until Bisharp loses and Rhyperior gained the upper hand. "Now toss him into the air!" Rhyperior used his strength to lift Bisharp and tossed him into the sky. "Now use Rock Wrecker!" Rhyperior brought his hands together as a large boulder forms from the small rocks coming out of the holes on his palms. Once the boulder was formed, Rhyperoir fired it like a missile at Bisharp and knocked him out of the sky as he landed on the ground with swirls in his eyes. "That's two down! Just a couple more and we've won!"

"Don't celebrate just yet…" Cyrus frowned as he recalls Bisharp. "Because this battle isn't over yet. You may have won two rounds under your belt, but I'm just getting warmed up!" He takes out his third Pokeball. "Now let's see how long your lucky streak lasts you! Gyarados, eliminate him!" As he throws his Pokeball, a blue dragon emerged and roars.

"Rhyperior, think you can still fight?" Randy asked as Rhyperior gave him a thumps up. "Then I'm keeping you in. Now let's make this a third win!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about winning, if I were you." Cyrus smirked darkly. "I've noticed that you have a Mega Stone, the same ones that were stolen from me. I want to know, how did you and that other boy got them?!" Randy didn't answer him. "The silent treatment, I see. Then I'll just have to force the answers out of you! You and your friend aren't the only ones who can Mega Evolve their Pokemon! Allow me to show you! Gyarados, Mega Evolve!" He touches his Team Galactic badge that also doubles as a Mega Badge as Gyarados starts to Mega Evolve into Mega Gyarados. "Now we'll see how long you can last this! Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Gyarados launched a powerful pump of water at Rhyperior as the battle continues.

The battle between Randy and Cyrus raged on as both of their Pokemon teams gave it their all. Mega Gyarados was able to defeat Rhyperior and Aurorus, but was defeated by Samurott thanks to Rhyperior slowing it down with Rock Tomb. Samurott was able to defeat Weavile, Crobat and Krookrodile on Cyrus' team, but was taken out by Honchrow thanks to Krookrodile making Samurott flinch. Randy sends out Aggron and defeats Honchrow, leaving Cyrus with only one Pokemon while Randy still has five left.

"Looks like I'm in the lead now, Cyrus." Randy smirked. "And with you down to your last Pokemon, it's only matter of time before we send you behind bars. You've caused so much suffering in our world and here, so now it's time for you to pay for your crimes! I'm ready for the last Pokemon you send out!"

"Hehehe, so you think that you've won, boy?" Cyrus asked with a dark grin. "Don't flatter yourself. You may have four more Pokemon than I do, but I'm far from defeated!" He takes out his final Pokeball and readies himself to throw it. "Your lucky streak may have helped you throughout this battle, but your luck's about to run out! Now I'll show you my true power with this final Pokemon! Go, Hydriegon!" He throws his Pokeball into the air as a three headed dragon Pokemon emerged. It has black on the top part of his body with blue on the bottom part with purple markings going from his chest to his tail, six black wings on his back that keeps him suspended in the air and two arms that looks like necks. "Now we'll see much longer your luck can hold out! Earth Power!" Heidreygon roared as he slams into the ground to create a small eruption underneath Aggron and was taken out for massive damage.

"Aggron!" Randy shouted "You did a great job out there. So take a long rest, you've earned it." He recalls Aggron into his Pokeball and turns to his team. "We're gonna have to work together to take out that Heidreygon and stop Cyrus. Let's try to weaken him one at a time and see if we can beat him!" The rest of his team nodded as Drapion stepped up and readies himself for battle. "Okay, here we go! Drapion, Cross Poison!" Drapion's claws glowed purple and slashes Heidreygon in an X formation giving him medium damage, but he shakes it off.

"Nice try, but it's going to take a lot more than that!" Cyrus snickered darkly. "Time for to show you what real power's all about! Dragon Pulse!" Hydriegon fires an energy dragon from his mouth and hits Drapion for massive damage and knocks him out in one hit.

"Whoa, he took out Drapion in only one hit!" Randy gawked. "I knew that Hydriegon was strong, but not that strong! We're going to need to step up our game to take out Hydriegon!" He recalls Drapion and turns to his team again. "Okay, Malamar, you're up next. We need you to try and weaken him or confuse him." Malamar nodded as he floats onto the battlefield and readies himself.

"Whatever you have planned, it won't work and I'll make sure of it." Cyrus sneered evilly. "My Hydriegon will defeat all of your Pokemon, no matter who you send out! Now, Dragon Rush!" Hyreigon flies into the air as he coats himself in an energy dragon and dive bombs towards Malamar and hits him for massive damage, taking him out in one hit again. Randy tries to use Salamance against Hydreigon and even used his Mega form, but still was no match for Cyrus' dragon despite putting up more of a fight. Randy saw his closest friend being defeated by Hydreigon and falls back onto the ground. He recalls Salamance into his Pokeball and falls onto his knees as Cyrus and Hydreigon looks down on him. "Now you see what I mean? Your luck may have helped you during the first part of our battle, but it just ran out. I'll admit, you've managed to push me to my limit, but now it's over." Randy says nothing as he glares at him again. "Again with those eyes of yours! Why do you always keep looking at me with those eyes?!" He grabs Randy by his shirt and lifts him eye to eye. "Every time I look at your eyes, I see her! Just who are you?!" Randy still says nothing and continues to glare at him. "Okay, I see how it is…" He releases Randy and lets him falls back onto the ground. "You still plan on giving me the silent treatment while also giving me those eyes. You're nothing but a child in way over his head. I'll give you this, you had some guts in taking me on your own and pushing me to my limit, but now it's over. Face it, you're all alone now and there's nothing you or your friends can do about it."

"You're wrong, Cyrus!" X shouted "He's not alone as you say! If anyone's the child, it's you! Just because you didn't meet the expectations of your parents, that doesn't mean you can make other people suffer!"

"How did you know that?" Cyrus asked, raising eyebrows in surprise "How did you know what happened to me with my parents?"

"Everyone in Sinnoh knows that, Cyrus." Cynthia answered him with a frown. "We all know what really happened between you and your parents. We also know that you'd rather have the comfort of machines instead of being around other people and Pokemon. You were a brilliant student and everyone had high hopes for you, but the moment you didn't live up to those expeditions, you've decided to destroy our world instead of accenting your failure! You may have been a successful businessman, but that's because you've been lying to everyone about your real intensions. You've never wanted to help everyone in Sinnoh, you only wanted to use your position as a cover up for your real plan, to recreate our world and you become its god."

"You're nothing but a coward, Cyrus!" Houki yelled as she took a battle stance. "Just because you failed to impress your parents and peers, that doesn't mean you should let other people suffer! You need to take responsibility and accept your failure like a man!"

"You're not a god, you're just a sad excuse of a man!" Ikaruga added "You may have had everyone's support because you helped in building Sinnoh, but now you're just a sorry excuse of your former self! Besides, what makes you think that people would follow you if you do become a god?"

"Not a lot of people, I'm sure." Zero agrees "You might think that people would follow you because you're a god, but you'll soon find out that's not the case... There'll always be someone who'll try to rebel against you and stop your rein as a god."

"And unlike you, Randy has friends!" Ling yelled. "You think that just because we're not with him at the moment makes him weak! Well, that's where you're wrong! There may be times where we're not with each other, but that doesn't mean we're alone! As long we think about each other, we're never alone!"

"Silence, all of you!" Cyrus yelled in anger. "I've had enough of your trivial chatter! I don't need any of you to tell me what I can or can't do! I will become a god and I'll destroy anyone who dares oppose me! Starting with all of you! Hydreigon, destroy them all with Hyper Beam!" Hydreigon fires Hyper Beam from his mouth at X and the gang and nearly overpowers them as they were thrown off from the attack. "Where's your friendship now?! That just proves to you that spirit is nothing norm but an incomplete thing that should be erased from existence permanently! It's because of that spirit there's strife in the world and there's always conflict! If spirit never existed, then the world would be a much better place. So I'm going to recreate the omniverse where spirit never existed and Sigma will have what he wanted, a utopia for Reploids!"

"That's where you're wrong, Cyrus…" Randy frowned as he stood up and glared at Cyrus. "There's no way a world like that could ever exist. There will always be conflict no matter where you are, but there's also a bright side as well. A world without spirit can never be possible nor can a world for Reploids. It's like Zero said, there's always someone who'll try to oppose you and end your rule as god!" He takes out his final Pokeball and readies himself in a familiar stance to Cyrus.

"That stance… Where have I seen that before?" Cyrus wondered before his eyes widen in shock "Wait a minute! It can't be him! There's just no possible way!" In Randy's place, he now sees a familiar man in the same stance as Randy and readies to throw his Pokeball.

"So you've finally figured it out, Cyrus?" Randy asked while glaring at him. "That's right, I'm the son of a former member of Team Galactic, Marco! He was working under you until he decided to escape with my mother and settled down and had me and my sister. Until you decided to end their lives because you thought my mom was the cause of him becoming weak and calling him a traitor! Now I'm going to avenge them by taking you out, Cyrus! Come on out, Staraptor!" He throws his Pokeball into the air as Staraptor emerged and landed in front of Randy as he glares at Cyrus.

"Staraptor?! But how?!" Cyrus gasped "I thought he was lost after Saturn dealt with Marco! How did you managed to obtain the same Staraptor I gave him?"

"Dad send him to me just before he died." Randy answered him "He knew that you'll be looking for Staraptor, so he send him to me where he'll be safe from you! Now I'm going to show you what Staraptor can do now that he's with me! Close Combat!" Staraptor took off towards Hydreigon and unleashed a flurry of combos on the three headed dragon and finished it off with a powerful hit from his wing, but Hydreigon stood strong despite the heavy damage.

"You may know how to use Staraptor, but not to his fullest!" Cyrus sneered. "It's time for me to show you what true power really is! Dark Pulse!" Hydreigon fired Dark Pulse from his two necks and hits Staraptor, but he stood strong.

"Hey twerp!" Jessie called out from Team Rocket's balloon.

"Team Rocket?!" X and his friends gasped.

"When things look bleak, you can't give up, no matter what." James smiled softly.

"You twerps aren't gonna let Cyrus win, aren't you?!" Meowth yelled. "If you do, we'll never forgive you for putting us out of a job!"

"Yes, so stand up and fight!" Jessie yelled in encouragement.

"They're right, we can't give up yet! Staraptor! I believe in you!" Randy yelled as he encouraged his final Pokemon. "We can't give up no matter what!"

"That's right, you can't give up!" A voice said inside Randy's head, making him gasp in alarm as he figured out whose voice it is.

"D-Dad?! Is that you?!"

"Yes, it is me. I am with you in spirit. Cyrus' Hydreigon is strong, but if I can channel my energy into Staraptor, it can help him defeat Hydreigon! Trust me!" Marco's voice urged.

"I got it… Dad, lend us your strength!" Randy began to pray as Staraptor began glowing a gold aura.

"It's over…" Cyrus smirked darkly. "Now Hydreigon! Finish Staraptor off with Dark Pulse!" Hydreigon roared as it fired Dark Pulse at Staraptor.

"Staraptor! Use Hyper Beam" Randy/Marco yelled as Staraptor fired Hyper Beam which struggled with Hydreigon's Dark Pulse, but after a few second, Staraptor's Hyper Beam broke through Hydreigon's Dark Pulse and hit Hydreigon for maximum damage. Hydreigon roared in agony as he fell down and fainted, and the combined will of Randy and Marco's spirit also short-circuited Cyrus' machine, freeing the Lake Guardians, Creation Trio and Arceus from Cyrus' control. The Red Chain also turned back into jewels and went back into their respected Lake Guardians.

Cyrus gasped in shock as he fell down on his knees and looked down in shock and disbelief. "H-How can this be…? Me, the future god of my world, beaten by the son of my former minion…"

"I can't believe Cyrus lost!" Vile growled in fury. "We were so close to winning this time!" He and the Swamp Duo turned to see X and the gang back on their feet and aiming their weapons at them while the three trainers commanded their Pokemon to attack should they try anything. "Tch, you win this round, but it's far from over! We'll be back for another round, you can bet on it!" The three warped out of sight and back to Sigma's lair.

* * *

**At the entrance to the Moon Palace**

* * *

"I can't believe those annoying Hunters won again!" Melona fumed. "How is it that they always managed to come out on top even though we clearly had the advantage this time?! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"We'll get them next time!" Menace snarled. "Those idiots have been humiliating us for too long! So the next time we see them, we'll make sure they'll never see the light of day ever again!"

"Correction, WE won't let them see the light of day again." Vile said darkly. "We're going to make sure those idiots don't make their way to Sigma's Moon Palace. But you two won't be part of it... Now that X and his friends have freed the Hebijo girls, your services are no longer required."

"What are you saying Vile?!" Melona gawked in shock. "What's with this sudden change to you?!"

"Do I need to spell it out to you bimbos?!" Vile shouted back "What I'm saying is that after all your constant failures and your own ally turning against you, our alliance has been canceled! You two won't be helping us any longer and after that gong show, I hope we don't see your faces ever again! So consider yourselves fired!" He snapped his fingers as they were warped back to Earth while he turns to face the sun. "But it doesn't matter now. With the sun almost blocked out, they won't stand a ghost of a chance."

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone gathered around Randy and Staraptor for their victory over Cyrus and shortcutting his machine to free the Lake Guardians, the Creation Trio and Arceus while Zero wasted no time in handcuffing Cyrus.

"How was that even possible?" Cyrus growled. "I had everything all planned out and I still lost? I even had the Lake Guardians, the Creation Trio and Arceus under my control, but he still defeated me. This just defies all logic."

"You still don't get it, do you, Cyrus?" Cynthia asked while glaring at him. "The reason why you lost wasn't because of logic or anything that can be calculated, but spirit. The very thing that you claim to despise so much was the cause of your downfall. You say that you can erase spirit from the world because it's incomplete, but a world like that can never exist. You may have planned out your strategies beforehand, but it was only a matter of time before it comes crashing down and victory has slipped from your grasp." Then Randy walks up to him and grabs his vest to pull him closer.

"Now you better answer me right here!" Randy growled. "Why did you kill my parents and broke my family?! Why?!" Cyrus was silent as he grinned evilly. "Answer me!"

"Because I wanted to eliminate some unwanted distractions from my plans." Cyrus said sinsterly. "Your father was my most trusted minion, next to Saturn. He made opposing trainers tremble in their boots as the mere sight of him and he was going to be my successor to my plans. It wasn't until a trainer with those eyes defeated him and he decided to turn traitor because of her. It's because of those eyes of hers that he left Team Galactic and had you two brats. So I've decided to get rid of her and see if he'll come back to Team Galactic, but it seems he had other plans. He came to our base and stole those Mega Stones you two now have and send them along with Staraptor to places unknown, but it didn't matter to me. I still had plenty of resources and my plan was still on the right track, so I ordered Saturn to take care of him. But I never expected that Staraptor and the Mega Stones to be in your possessions." This made Randy even angrier as he lifts his arm and made his hand into a fist. "So, do you plan on ending me? If you do, you'll be taking up your father's legacy and his place at my side. So what will you do now?" Randy was about ready to end Cyrus while tears fall from his eyes until he remembers what Etsou said to him.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"That's up to you." Etsou said to him. "If you do plan on ending Cyrus when we do encounter him, just know that those stains will never come off. But if you don't end him and let him face justice for his crimes, then you won't be tainted by those stains and your mother would be happy to see her son untainted by those stains."

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

"No, I'm not going to end you." Randy answered him calmly. "I'm not going to make my parents sad by your death. You need to face justice for your crimes in our world and this world. You may have gotten away last time in our world, but you won't be getting away this time here. As for your Pokemon, you won't be needing them anymore." He takes out Malamar's Pokeball and sent him out. "Malamar, use Psychic to take his Pokeballs." Malamar nodded as he used Psychic to take the Pokeballs from Cyrus' belt including Hydreigon's Pokeball as he regained conisounsess. "Now release them from their Pokeballs!" Malamar opened the Pokeballs and Cyrus' Pokemon emerged who all looked around in confusion. "Now crush the Pokeballs!" Malamar used Psychic to crush Cyrus' Pokeballs and broke the connection between him and his Pokemon. Cyrus snarled in fury. "Now they won't be used by you ever again. You only used them as tools and never treated them with respect! You don't have the right to be called a Pokemon Trainer ever again!" Then two Hunters arrived on the scene and took Cyrus away while everyone else breathes a sigh of relief.

"Whew, am I glad that's done with." Asuna sighed in relief with a smile. "For a minute there, I thought we were down and out until Randy pulled through and took out Cyrus' machine."

"You can say that again, Asuna." Houki agrees "When Cyrus had his Hydreigon attack us, I was worried that we'd lost, but I'm glad we didn't." Everyone smiled as the nine Legendary Pokemon surrounded their heroes and were happy to be free from Cyrus' control. "Now that Cyrus id behind bars, you guys can rest easy and knowing he won't bother you ever again."

"We thank every single one of you for saving us." An unfamiliar voice said and surprised everyone. "If you haven't saved us from that evil man's control, we were afraid that the world would be altered. We're glad that's no longer the case." Everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Uh, guys? Did anyone else hear that?" Yuna asked timidly. "Did anyone heard a voice talking to us or is that just me?"

The voice chuckled. "I can assure you that none of you are hallucinating. Turn around and you'll see what I mean." Everyone turned around to see Arceus and the Lake Guardians actually talking to them. "We want to thank all of you for saving us from Cyrus' control and stopping his plans to recreate the omniverse. We are forever indebted to you."

"You four Legendary Pokemon can speak our language?!" Axl gasped "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"We and some Pokemon have learned to speak with humans through telepathy even after the dawn of time." Uxie answered him "Until recently, Axl, you and the others were doing okay, but we thanked you for saving us and the omniverse from Cyrus' clutches."

"Ugh… My head hurts…" Asuna groaned as she held her head.

"Now that's just awesome!" Alec beamed. "It's so cool that we actually get to speak with all of you in person!" Randy nodded in agreement.

"There are some Pokemon that can speak in human tongue." Mespirit happily said "Like some Legendary Pokemon or some normal ones like that Meowth you all know and Slowking from the Orange Islands."

"I wonder how some Pokemon in your world learn how to speak the human language?" Asuka wonders "And will it be possible for all of them to speak the human tongue?"

Acres chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure it'll happen one day, my dear. And when that day comes, I hope to see all of you as part of it." Then he lifts his head upwards as a portal appears. "Well, it's time for us to be on our way. We're all glad to have met you and we hope that you war with Sigma will come to an end. But know this, if there's ever a time when you're at the end of your rope, we'll be there for you to send some help."

"We'd be glad to accept your help, Arceus." X bowed in gratitude. "And we'll be there when the Pokemon do speak in human tongues. I hope we'll see each other again soon." Just as the Legendary Pokemon were about to leave, Cyrus' Pokemon and both Reshiram and Zekrom stayed behind.

"Hey, what's up with them?" Haruna asked "How come they're not going back to their world?"

"I believe that want to be with all of you." Acres answered her "They may have been Cyrus' Pokemon, but they weren't evil, just their trainer. You've proven yourselves to them that you're all much better trainers than he could ever be. Isn't that right, everyone?" Cyrus' Pokemon and the two Legendary Dragons nodded. "And it would seem that Zekrom and Reshiram also want to be with you two. You've proven yourselves to them and they want to help you in your war against Sigma."

"Is that really true?" Alec asked the Pokemon "Do all of you really want to come with us?" All the Pokemon grunted in response as they headed for their respected new trainers. Weavile jumped on Homura's shoulders, Houndoom walks over to Aisha and licks her hand, Honchkrow lands on Risty's arm, Bisharp stands next to Houki, Gyarados slides over to Kat and nuzzles against her, Kroorkodile walks over to Ling and lifts her on his head, Crobat lands on Evangeline's head and Hydreigon hovers over to Laura and nuzzled against her.

"I guessed that's a yes." Randy smiled "Looks like everyone now has a Pokemon as a partner." He finds Cyrus' badge with a keystone for Gyarados' Mega Stone. "Hey, Kat, you might need this for Gyarados. It's the keystone for his Mega Stone and it could be helpful later on."

"Thanks, Randy." Kat smiled. "I'll be sure to use this when we need it. Right, buddy?" Gyarados growled in agreement. "That's what I like to hear, big guy. So how are you feeling, little buddy? Are you going to be okay after what Cyrus said?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be okay." Randy answered her "It's going to take awhile, but I think I can rest easy now. Knowing that I made my parents happy by not ending Cyrus, but let him face justice for his crimes." Then he turned red as he looks at Kat and Homura. "One more thing, can you and Homura sleep with me tonight? I think I'm going to need some company after all this."

"We'll be glad." Kat and Homura blushed and smiled. Team Rocket watched them from their balloon with tears of joy in their eyes.

"It's… so beautiful and heartwarming…" James sniffled.

"Stop it, James! We're bad guys and we shouldn't be affected by heartwarming endings!" Jessie cries.

"Oooh, where's some tissues if you need one?!" Jessie, James and Meowth cried tears of joy.

**"And so, our heroes have saved the three remaining Hebijio girls, Lake Guardians, Creation Trio and Arceus and foiled Cyrus' plans. But there is still Sigma, Vile and Empera. And what about the mysterious Reploid who plots to overthrow Sigma should he fail for the final time? Find out next time on MegaMan X IS!" **The Pokemon narrator narrated.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Alien Empera's Last Stand! Shine on, Ultras For Ever Lasting Peace!**

**A/n: Next up, our heroes face Darkness Armor and Alien Empera to finally bring closure to the evil Great Emperor's reign of terror. Stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	243. Alien Empera's Last Stand!

**Chapter 243: Alien Empera's Last Stand! Shine on, Ultras For Ever Lasting Peace!**

* * *

Not long after Cyrus was defeated and arrested, everyone returned to Hunter Base to give a full report to Signas, let Haruka rest to recover her strength with Yomi and Mirai and place the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb under protection in their safe. X and the gang were in the Command Room talking with Signas and the three navigators after bringing Haruka to the medical wing.

"Outstanding work, Hunters." Signas smiled. "We were a little worried about what would happen to all of you when Cyrus summoned the Legendary Pokemon, but we're glad you all came back in one piece. Not only you were able to halt Cyrus' plans, but you saved the Legendary Pokemon and prevent the omniverse from being remade into his and Sigma's likings."

"We're grateful for your kind words, Commander." X bowed in gratitude. "But I think the hero today was Randy. He's the one who went against Cyrus on his own and won. He was even able to find his and Staraptor's limitless potential and that's what helped us defeat Cyrus." Everyone nodded in agreement as Kat playfully ruffled Randy's hair.

"I had a little help from Dad and, surprisingly, Team Rocket." Randy smiled while chucking in embarrassment. "If it wasn't for their encouragement and Dad giving some of his power to Staraptor, I think we might've lost for sure. And most importantly, I've managed to avenge my parents without having to end Cyrus' life."

"That you did, Randy." Etsou agrees with a smile. "And we're proud that you made the right choice. Letting Cyrus face his crimes instead of giving him an easy escape. I'm sure your parents can rest easy now, knowing their son remains untainted by those stains."

"And not to mention we have our own Pokemon!" Ling beamed. "With these guys at our sides, there's no way that Sigma can stand a chance against us now!" Everyone nodded in agreement while their Pokemon cried out in happiness.

"I can see that all the Pokemon are happy too." Alia smiled "They seem to like all of you guys instead of that wacko, Cyrus. I'm sure you guys will be better influences than him by a mile."

"Well, Pokemon do tend to take on the personalities of their trainers." Cynthia smiled as well, crossing her arms. "There are Pokemon whose personality can match with a trainer and they can bond almost instantly. Sometimes, it takes awhile for a Pokemon to trust their trainers until you prove to them how much you care about them. By the way, what are you going to do with the orbs? I need to return them back to Eterna City, but I still have to make up for my mistake for accusing Houki in the first place."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Cynthia." Signas assured her. "We've locked the orbs away in a protective safe reinforced with Coltan and placed our biggest security system around it. So even if someone finds the safe, they'll have to survive a gauntlet of traps to reach them. On that note, I'm pleased to say that you've been given a full pardon, Cynthia. Because of your help to stop Cyrus and your knowledge of the orbs, we were able to give you a pardon for your cooperation. You are no longer on probation." Cynthia gasped in surprise while everyone cheered for her.

"Thank you, Commander." Cynthia bowed in gratitude. "I'm so happy to hear that I'm no longer on probation for my mistake." She turned to Houki and smiled. "Houki, I'm sorry for accusing you for stealing the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb. It wasn't right for me to attack you for something you didn't do. Can you forgive me?"

"You don't have to apologize, Cynthia." Houki smiled back. "I forgive you and I'm sure you didn't mean to attack me. You were only trying to defend something from your world and that's something I can admire. So what do you say we start over as friends? Deal?"

"Deal." Cynthia agrees as she and Houki shook hands.

"Looks like everything worked out in the end." Signas smiled "Now how about all of you take the rest of the day off? With our goal to Sigma within reach, you all need your strength for when we take him out once and for all. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted and headed back to X-Estate to rest up for their final battle with Sigma.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sigma's Moon Palace**

* * *

"So Cyrus was all bark and no bite…" Sigma frowned "He may have been the closest to destroying X and his friends, but that brat was able to come out on top and they were able to save Haruka. I never knew those Pokemon were so powerful in the heat of battle."

"Indeed, those Pokemon are much stronger than we anticipated." Empera agrees "From what I can tell what happened, it seems that the Pokemon can get even stronger with the help of their human partners. That's not all, it would seem that some of them can achieve a power far beyond their limits and allow them to unleash their full potential known as Mega Evolution. Looks like I'm going to have to take matters in my own hands."

"I take it you have a plan up your sleeves?" Sigma asked.

"That I do, Sigma." Empera answered him "And I've got the perfect weapon just for this occasion." He stands up from his throne and walks to a suit of armor. "Now my pet, it's time for us to take our revenge on the Ultras. And we'll destroy them by starting with the very planet they love so much, Earth." The armor begins to move as its eyes glowed red. "Now go, Armored Darkness! Let's show those fools what happens when those Ultras denied us our victory this eons ago!" Armored Darkness bowed as he was surround by a sphere of dark fire and flew towards Earth.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

* * *

Welcome back, everyone." Geoffrey greeted "I'm glad to see all of you still in one piece. I trust that the mission was successful?" Then he sees Cynthia in the group. "And I see there's a new guest with you as well."

"We were in a tight spot, but we've managed to come out on top." X smiled. "And yes, we do have another guest with us. This is Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh in Alec and Randy's world. She helped us out during the battle against Cyrus and told us everything she knows about Legendary Pokemon."

"I see, then I welcome you to X-Estate, Miss Cynthia." Geoffrey greeted. "I thank you for helping our master and his friends. So if there's anything you want from Martha or myself, just ask. I'll see if we can have a room ready for you, so why don't you have dinner with us?"

"Thank you for your generosity." Cynthia bowed politely. "And I'd be glad to have dinner with you." Geoffrey nodded and bowed as he left to tell Martha about their new guest. "Wow, he sure is a nice gentleman. Does he work for you, X?"

"Not exactly." X answered her with a chuckle. "That's Geoffrey and he works for Malcolm's family, the Sohmas. He and Martha have been working with Malcolm's family for years and they've been watching over him after the death of his parents."

"I see." Cynthia nods before turning to Malcolm with an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry to hear what happened to your parents, Malcolm. It must've been hard for you without your parents around."

"It's all right, Cynthia." Malcolm smiled slightly. "It was hard without them, but I've managed to overcome their lost. It was thanks to Geoffrey and Martha for taking care of me and everyone here for being my new family. If it wasn't for them, I might've been a different person."

"And we wouldn't have it any other way." X agrees "So while we wait for dinner and your room, how about we show you around X-Estate? That way, you can have no worry about getting lost." Everyone nodded in agreement as they started showing Cynthia around X-Estate until her room's ready and dinner's set up.

"X, I've been meaning to ask you." Cynthia begins "How long have you known Houki and her friends? Can you explain to me about you relationship with them?"

"I'll be glad to." X smiled "You see, we've been together for the last nine wars against Sigma. I first met them when me and Dr. Cain's team found them in suspended animation in the ruins of their old school. After listening to a message from Chifuyu Orimura, we got them out of their capsules and brought them to the hospital to help them wake up from their half a century sleep while I was watching over them. Once they've regained conciseness, they saw me watching over them and they thought I was with their enemies, so they tried to attack me. I tried to tell them that they were in the future, but they didn't believe me and escaped from the hospital, so I had to track them down to the one place they're familiar with, Ichika Orimura's old house in Old Tokyo. When they found out that Ichika died a hero of Japan, they realized that I was telling them the truth and were devastated about his death. After they've calmed down, I took it upon myself to become their guardian and help them live their new lives here in the future and get to know each other more. While we went out for dinner, that's where we've encountered our first Maverick and I had to stop him before he hurts himself and everyone else in the restaurant. When we got back to X-Estate, we've watched the news about several other reports of Reploids going berserk and attacking humans. It was around that time when the government started calling these berserk Reploids Mavericks and were thinking of a way to fight them off until Dr. Cain stepped in and said he'll create an organization to combat the Mavericks and keep the peace of the world. That's when the Maverick Hunters was established and we've been part of it ever since."

"That's an amazing story, X." Cynthia gasped in awe. "So you and Houki's group have been together for that long and have been fighting these Mavericks for nine wars?" X and the IS girls nodded. "I see. But what about this Sigma Cyrus mentioned before? What's his story?"

"I can tell you about that." Kanzashi stepped in "When Dr. Cain first created the Maverick Hunters, he also created Sigma as the leader and to be immune to the Maverick Virus. When he and Ling were sent on a mission to find the source of the Maverick Virus, that's where Sigma fought Zero and was nearly beaten to death. Ling went inside the old lab to help Sigma, but she was frozen in fear when she saw Zero about to kill Sigma. But then, Zero started holding his head in pain and that gave Sigma the chance to knock him out. When we brought both of them back to Hunter Base, we examined on Zero and we were able to cure him from the virus and he became a great friend to us, but Ling was still afraid of him. As for Sigma, he started acting strange and mysteriously left Hunter Base until he meets with Vile, another Hunter, and asked him to be part of this insane plan he has and Vile accepted it. When we got back to X-Estate, we saw a news broadcast about Africa being attacked by missiles and many innocent lives were lost. It was then Sigma decided to declare war on the humans for holding them back from realizing their true potential and made himself as the ruler of the omniverse. After we heard his plans, X asked Dr. Cain to be part of the Hunters so he can stop Sigma from using Project Uni he stole from Dr. Cain's lab to take over the omniverse and asked Houki and the others to join him and they accepted. Since their first battle against Sigma, he's been coming back again and again for nine wars and this could be the final time we face him."

"I see, so you've been fighting Sigma for nine wars and this war could be the last time you face him." Cynthia nods in understanding. "Then allow me to help you in this war against Sigma. I can't let him have his way with our world and using Pokemon for his evil needs! If he finds out about the Legendary Pokemon, it'll be even impossible to fight back with all of them attacking! I'll help you end Sigma once and for all!"

"Then welcome to the X-Squad, Cynthia." X smiled. "With you in our team, I'm positive that we'll defeat Sigma for good." Everyone nodded in agreement until they smelled something good. "I guess that means dinner's ready. Let's head for the dining table and see what Martha made for us tonight." Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed for the dining table.

After eating, it was time for everyone to head for bed and Cynthia's room was ready for her. As they went to their rooms, Kat and Homura went into Randy's room to keep him company after he finally gained closure on his parents' death when Cyrus was defeated and arrested. As the three went to sleep, Randy scoots over to Homura as he lays his head in her chest while also holding onto Kat's hand in his own for comfort from both of them and they accepted it.

* * *

The next morning, Randy, Homura, Hikage, Hibari, Ikaruga and Yagyu returned to Maverick Hunter HQ to see how Yomi, Mirai and Haruka are doing. As they made their way to the medical wing, they see the doctor waiting for them just outside of the room.

"Welcome back, children." The doctor greeted "I'm glad that you all decided to come this morning. Are you here to see the patients?"

"Yes, we are, Doctor." Ikaruga answered him "We came to see if they're doing okay. So, how are they feeling? Have they recovered yet?" Everyone was anxious to know about Yomi, Mirai and Haruka's condition as the Doctor smiled and gave them a thumbs up and everyone sighed in relief.

"They've made a full recovery and are resting right now." The Doctor answered her "You come in and see them if you want, but it'll take some time for them to wake up. So you're all gonna have to wait awhile for them to regain conciseness." Everyone nodded as they entered the room and sat down on some chairs next to the walls on the other side of the room.

After waiting for nearly two hours, they noticed that Mirai was the first one to wake up as she held her head and complains. "Ow, my head… My head is hurting and I need it to stop!"

Then Yomi started to wake up as she held her head in agony. "Oh, what did I eat last night? It's making my head ache. That's the last time I eat ramen and bean sprouts before bed…"

And finally, Haruka started to wake up as she also held her head in pain. "Ugh, was I working overnight again? Note to self, never pull anymore all-nighters ever again…"

"Guys, I'm so glad you're all back to normal." Homura smiled in relief "Its great have all of you back with us again." Hikage nodded in in agreement.

"Homura? Hikage? What's going on here?" Yomi asked confusedly. "And where are we?" Then she notices the three Hanzo girls. "And why are they here with you?" And she noticed Randy next to Homura. "And who's that boy next to you?"

"Believe me, it's a long story and we've got plenty to tell you." Homura answered her "But I need you guys to remember something. Do any of you remember what happened before we came to this world?" The three Hebijo girls thinks for about a minute until they received a jumpstart.

"Wait, I remember now!" Mirai gasped in shock. "I remember when we were back in our world getting ready for summer break until were attacked by those aliens! Then they took us to this dark room with this bald robot guy and he placed these things on our chests! That's the last thing we remember before everything went black." Yomi and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"In any case, we're just glad you're all back to normal." Ikaruga smiled. "We'll tell you everything that happened later." Then the alarm started blaring as they tensed. "But for right now, we have to deal with what's coming. We need to head for the Command Room and see what Signas has for us." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the Command Room.

* * *

After Yomi, Mirai and Haruka regained conciseness, Randy's group was making their way to the Command Room to hear what Signas has to say about the situation. Once they've entered the Command Room, X and the gang were also called into Hunter Base to hear what SIgnas has to say to them.

Everyone turned around to see Randy's group walking in as X smiled at them. "Guys, glad to see you're all here. I guessed that you heard the alarm going off, right?" Randy's group nodded as X sees the three remaining Hebijo girls with them. "And I see that your friends are back on their feet, Homura."

"Yeah, they just woke up not too long ago." Homura nods. "We were about to tell them what's going on, but the alarm was going off and we had to do that later. So I suppose that you guys were also called here, right?"

"Yeah, we just got contacted by Alia and told us to come to Hunter Base." Axl answered her "She said it was important and we had to hear what they have to say. I wonder what's going on?"

"We'll just have to see what Signas has to say." Houki answered him as everyone turned to face SIgnas.

"Hunters, we've got a situation on our hands…" Signas frowned seriously "Just recently, we've detected a massive energy signature heading straight for Earth's atmosphere at an alarming rate."

"What kind of energy is coming our way, Commander?" Cecilia asked as she crossed her arms. "What are we dealing with this time and will our weapons even hurt it?"

"We're not sure who or what this energy belongs to, but I'm sure this one won't be easy to defeat." Signas answered her "And if I had to guess, this one might be our toughest challenge yet, so you all better prepare yourselves for the worst." Everyone nodded as the alarm goes off again and everyone tensed.

"The object's entering the atmosphere right now!" Layer reported as she typed away. "And it's terminal velocity is increasing rapidly! It's going to hit the center of Neo Tokyo in a few minutes!"

"Put it on screen." Signas said as the screen turns on to show everyone a giant fireball flying through the clouds as it makes it way to Neo Tokyo. Once the fireball breached through the clouds, it started to dispersed to reveal a giant, living suit of armor as it lands on the surface with a loud crash.

"The object has landed and it's a giant suit of armor." Alia reported. "From what I can gather, someone must've sent it down to Earth to fight us."

"What about the armor itself?" Signas asked "Is there anyone wearing the armor?"

"I'm not detecting any lifeforms inside the armor." Pallette answered him while shaking her head no. "If I had to guess, I think the armor is the enemy itself." Then everyone heard a crashing sound as Armored Darkness starts destroying the city with a massive double sided trident. "It's going on a rampage! We need to stop it before everyone get hurt!"

"Then we'll have to work fast to stop his advance!" Signas turns to the three boys. "Boys, you know the drill! Do whatever you can to stop that armor's advances!" Then he turns to the IS girls. "Houki, you and your friends asset them in stopping that armor! See if you can distract it or find an opening for the boys!" Cynthia and the three Hebijo girls were confused on what Signas is saying.

"Yes, sir!" The boys and the IS girls saluted.

"What's Commander Signas talking about?" Cynthia asked confusedly. "How are they going to stop that giant armor?"

"Don't worry, they know what they're doing, Cynthia." X assured her. "Once you see it for yourself, you'll know what he's talking about." Cynthia was still confused, but nodded as the boys were warped to Armored Darkness' location while the IS girls boarded their jets and took off.

* * *

Malcolm, Matt and Gen appeared and glared at Darkness Armor. Nodding to each other, they held out their transforming items.

"TIGA!"

"LEO!"

"MAX!" All three turned into the Ultras with Gomora and Red King joining them in battle. Darkness Armor noticed them and points his trident at the giant heroes.

Tiga was first as he charged towards Darkness Armor and tried to land a hit on him, but Darkness Armor blocked it with his spear and jabbed Tiga three times with it. Tiga retaliated by punching Darkness Armor 25 times, giving him medium damage. Darkness Armor growled as he pointed his trident at Max and fired a lightning bolt at him. Max narrowly evaded the blast. Gomora charged towards Darkness Armor and tried to impale him, but the evil armor was quick by blocking his ram attack with his trident and slams him into the ground.

Darkness Armor then extended his trident and lashed it at the Ultras and their monster allies, giving them medium damage. Tiga retaliated by firing energy beams at Darkness Armor, giving him medium damage. The IS girls helped the Ultras by firing missiles at Darkness Armor. 2 minutes and 32 seconds left.

Darkness Armor then fired a powerful and devasting black and red beam from his trident, hitting Red King for big damage. Red King growled as he rammed into Darkness Armor and gave him big damage as well.

Leo fired energy shots from his fingertips and gave Darkness Armor small damage. Leo charged towards Darkness Armor and managed to grabs the trident from Darkness Armor's hands and breaks it. Darkness Armor growled softly as he got out a dark sword.

'Careful, everyone. This armor's sword has the ability to possess anyone who takes it from him.' Tiga advised. His allies nodded in agreement as the IS girls fired weapons from their jets at Darkness Armor, giving it small dents. Darkness Armor charged towards Tiga and lashed his sword at him, but he backfliped out of the way and fired energy blasts at Darkness Armor, giving him medium damage.

Leo used his Leo Nunchucks on Darkness Armor while Red King fired boulders at the evil armor, giving him bigger damage. Only 2 minutes and 11 minutes left. Darkness Armor growled as he used his powers to send him and the three Ultras into a dark sphere containing a dark dimension.

'Ugh!' Leo grunted as his powers are slowly depleting. 'Our powers are neutralized by this dimension's dark power!'

'Now what do we do?!' Gen shouted frantically. Darkness Armor was about to attack but he held his head in pain, confusing the Ultras. 'Wait… Something's wrong… This armor feels like its possessing someone…'

Darkness Armor growled in agony as he held his head in pain, saying as if he is crying out for help.

"Now's our chance! We have to put whoever is inside that armor out of his misery so they can rest in peace! Leo Kick!" Leo leaped up 1000 meters even in this dark dimension and delivered the finishing blow to Darkness Armor. Darkness Armor growled in agony as he exploded. For a moment there, the Ultras could have heard him say thank you for freeing me. The Ultras returned to their dimension.

* * *

Once Armored Darkness was destroyed and saving his victim, the Ultras were able to escape from the dark dimension and return to Earth. Upon returning to Earth, the Ultras, the monsters and the IS girls noticed that the sky was now dark with think black clouds overhead.

"What the heck happened?!" Tatenashi gasped "What happened to the sky?! Wasn't it daylight before?!"

"Yeah, it was daylight before!" Houki answered her "But it somehow became dark all of a sudden!" She used her radio to contact Hunter Base. "Commander, are you and the others seeing this as well? The sky's gone dark and there's clouds covering the sun."

"We're seeing it, Houki." Signas said from the radio. "From what we can gather, this phenomena doesn't seem natural. We don't know who or what caused this, so I need all of you to be on guard. I'm certain that whoever caused this is out there, so be careful. We don't know who we're dealing with. We'll see if we can find what's causing the sky to become dark all of a sudden."

"Roger, over and out." Houki cuts the channel.

"Houki, look at the boys!" Cecilia gasped in shock. "I think there's something wrong with them!" Houki and the other IS girls looked at the Ultras to see them getting weaker and in their knees.

"What's happening to them?!" Houki gasped in alarm. "How did they start getting weaker all of a sudden?"

"I don't know what happened to them!" Ling answered her in worry. "They were just fine a minute ago. Does it have to do with the sky going dark?"

"It's a possibility." Laura answered her with a nod. "Whoever caused the sky to become dark like this must be someone powerful. We'll just have to wait and see what Signas and the others can find."

"I sure hope so." Kanzashi frowned in worry. "If we don't find out who made the sky dark like this, the boys are gonna keep getting weaker." The rest of the IS girls nodded in agreement as they watched the Ultras get weaker and weaker by the second.

* * *

**Back at Maverick Hunter HQ**

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense..." Alia muttered as she typed in some data. "There's no way the sky can become dark like that all of a sudden. There must be something at work that's blocking the sun."

"But the real question is who's doing this." Layer pondered. "If this isn't a natural cause, then something or someone must be behind this. The problem is where we are we going to find the culprit. We don't even know where to look first."

"Why don't we see what happened to the sun first?" Pallette suggested "If we can find some clues on what happened to the sun, it might shed some light on why the sky went dark all of a sudden. Sorry about the pun." Everyone chuckled a little.

"It's all right, Pallette." Signas smiled softly. "And that's not a bad idea. If we can find out what's causing the sky to go dark, we might be able to solve the mystery and catch the culprit red handed. Ladies, direct your attention to the sun. See if you can find any anomalies or disturbances on what's causing all this."

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted as they got to work. Zero came in with a serious frown.

"Commander, I just got done talking with Cecilia." Zero said grimly. "She said that the Ultras are getting weaker for some reason. She and the others believe it's because of the clouds blocking the sun."

"That can't be good." Axl frowned. "Then someone really must be causing the clouds to block the sun. And it this someone's making the Ultras weaker, he must be targeting them!"

"Then we have to work double time." Signas frowned as well. "If this someone's really targeting the Ultras and making them weaker, then we have to stop this before it gets worse!" Everyone nodded in agreement as the navigators work even faster. After a few minutes, the screen turned on and everyone gasped in shock to see the sun completely covered with dark sunspots.

"What happened to the sun?!" Asuna gawked "It's gone completely black! What's going on?!"

"Alia, what's on those sunspots?" Signas asked "Can you find anything that might've caused the sun to become dark with ash?"

"I'm detecting some kind of dark energy emitting from the sun." Alia answered him as she analyzed some data. "I don't think those sunspots are natural. Someone must've covered up the sun with some kind of shell that's blocking the sun's rays and making the Earth go dark. If we don't break off the shell around the sun, not only the planet will freeze, but the Ultras will keep getting weaker!" Then everyone heard an evil laugh followed by a voice as a much bigger fireball appears on screen.

"How right you are, young one." The voice chuckled darkly. "And now that I have them right where I want them, I can finish what I started all those eons ago."

"Who are you?!" Signas demanded "Identify yourself!"

"Hehehe, you'll find out soon enough, Hunter." The voice mused and vanished as the screen went to static.

"What the heck just happened?!" Kat gasped in alarm. "Who was that just now?!"

"Our culprit, I'm sure of it." Signas answered her "He's the one that coated the sun in a shell and making the Ultras weaker, so he can finish them off in one fell swoop. Layer, what's his position?"

"He's already entering the atmosphere and gaining speed." Layer answered him as she brought up a screen of the figure heading for Earth. "He's heading for the same area where Houki and the others are! If he attacks them while their weak, they won't stand a chance against him!"

"Contact Houki and her friends immediately!" SIgnas issued. "We have to warn them that someone's on his way towards them! If he fights the Ultras, they're going to be killed!"

"Yes, sir!" Layer nodded.

* * *

**Back with the Ultras and the IS girls**

* * *

"It doesn't look good for them." Tatenashi frowned softly as she sees the Ultras getting weaker and weaker. "The sky keeps getting darker and they just keep on getting weaker. If only there's something we can do to help them. I feel helpless just watching them suffer…."

"I know how you feel, Tatenashi." Cecilia agrees "I wish we could help them more, but I'm afraid we can't. We'll just have to wait until Signas and others come up with a plan." Right on cue, the radio in their cockpits started ringing.

"Hey, right on time." Ling smiled. "That must be them. I wonder if they found anything." She and the others opens the channel.

"Guys, you need to get out of there now!" Layer shouted. "We've detected a massive energy signature heading to your location! If you don't get out of there now, he'll destroy all of you!"

"What's going on, Layer?" Houki demaned. "Who's headed our way?" Before Layer could answer, a powerful red and black beam cones out of the clouds and hits the Ultras and their monster allies off their feet and right onto buildings. Houki and her friends looked up to see a massive fireball descending from the dark clouds and landed right in front of them as the fireball dispersed to reveal Alien Empera.

"So you are the ones that's been foiling Sigma's plans nine separate times?" Empera asked as he crossed his arms. "I must say, it's an honor to finally meet you in person, heroes of the omniverse." The Ultras and the monsters struggled to get back on their feet,

"Who are you?" Tiga demanded as he got into a boxer's stance. "Are you the one that made us weaker all of a sudden?"

"Guilty as charged." Empera answered him with a dark snicker. "My name is Alien Empera, the Great Emperor. I'm sure you all heard Baltan and Guts mentioned me."

"So you're this Great Emperor we heard about?" Houki glared fiercely at Empera. "You're Baltan's master and the one who covered the Earth in darkness!"

"I suppose the cat's out of the bag as you Earthlings would say." Empera made some evil hand gestures. "Yes, I was the one that covered your world in my darkness. I've been planning my revenge on the Ultras for eons after my retreat, but I'm back. Now I can finish what I started by destroying the planet you all so dearly love, Earth!"

"We're not going to let you do that, Empera!" Leo shouted. "You may have weaken us from the sun, but we can still fight! We won't let you destroy this world or any other as long we're alive!"

"Humph, I expected no less from one of the surviving princes from Planet L77 of the Leo Consolation." Empera refuted. "You and your brother may have survived the fall of your homeworld, but how long will that last. After all, your brother tried to stop me from advancing to here, but failed." He pulls his cape out to reveal Astra beaten, but still alive with his color timer blinking as everyone gasped.

"Astra!" Leo shouted "What did you do to my brother, Empera?!"

"The same thing I'm going to do to all who oppose me." Empera answered him "I'm going to eradicate all those who dares to oppose me! I've been denied my victory eons ago, but I'm not retreating this time! I'm not holding anything back for I'm much more powerful than I was before! Now show me that power that has defeated Sigma nine times!"

"We'll show you the power that defeated Sigma nine times!" Leo yelled as he got out his Leo Nunchucks and tried to hit Empera with them, but he swiftly evaded them with ease. "W-What?!" Leo gasped.

"Nice try, but it'll take more than that to defeat me!" Empera taunted as he did a lower punch on Leo, knocking him back a little. Tiga fired beams at Empera, but the evil Great Emperor used his cape to neutralize them. "Do you really think beam attacks will work on me.?" Empera taunted as his hands emit red energy. "Now it's my turn. Red Shockwave!" He lashed red energy waves at the Ultras and their monster allies, knocking them back a little, but the attack forced Leo and Max to return to their human host forms.

Gen and Matt fell down with grunts of pain as they struggle to get up. The IS girls' jets landed near them and they exited their jets to check on their two friends. Laura helped Gen up while Kanzashi also helped Matt up.

"Matt! Are you and Gen alright?!" Kanzashi shouted in worry.

"Y-Yeah. But Empera is strong… And Tiga is the only one left along with Gomora and Red King…" Matt winced.

"I hope they have better luck than we do." Gen frowned seriously.

Tiga got into a defensive stance along with Gomora who switched to his EX form and Red King. Empera chuckled sinisterly as he crossed his arms. "So, it's just you and me, former Dark Giant Tiga. I heard rumors that you shared the same limitless potential as Sigma's foe, MegaMan X. But I am glad those rumors are not proven yet. It won't be long until the omniverse is under my and Sigma's foot." Tiga was silent as he fired beams at Empera, but his armor neutralized them. "I believe I should start part 3 of our finale, Ultra. Rezoluim Ray!" Empera fired a powerful blast of energy from his right hand, hitting Tiga for maximum damage, nearly killing. Tiga fell on his knees and used his left hand to barely stand on the ground. Red King, Gomora, and Tiga's friends gasped in shock as they saw Tiga barely standing and about to be finished off by Empera. Empera coldly walks towards Tiga and held him by the throat, lifting him up as Tiga struggled to pull Empera's hands off his throat.

"Malcom!" Cecilia gasped in shock and horror. "Please, you have to get up and fight! I know you can win this!"

"Hehehe, it's no use, human." Empera laughs "Nothing can save him and your planet now. Tiga may have been able to save your planet once from Gatanozoa, but that's only because he had help. This time, he won't stand a chance." Suddenly, he noticed Red King growling angrily at him and he roared loudly as he transformed into EX Red King where his body had black on the top half and red on the bottom half, his arms grew much bigger and almost looks like a gorilla's arms and was much more stronger, but the evil emperor just scoffs. "That won't be enough to stop me, monster. Now it's time for me to teach you and the other traitor a lesson about disloyalty!" Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Evil has not won yet, Empera!" Father of Ultra's voice told him and dropped kicked Empera, making him let go of Tiga.

"Ken, I knew you'd be here." Empera sinisterly remarks as he pointed his finger at Father of Ultra. "I've been waiting eons to finally settle the score with you, but what I don't see is why… Why are the Ultras defending this miserable planet? You know of all mistakes the humans made in the past like World War II."

"That's where you're wrong, Empera." Ken countered. "While your words hold some truth in them, but we Ultras believe that humans can redeem themselves for their wrong doings. To protect this planet, we have to experience both the good and the bad sides of the humans and so we've made it our mission to steer the humans down the right path. I believe in X and Malcolm and they will make a better future for Earth." He walks over to Tiga and touched his color timer to transfer some of his energy into Tiga's color timer, bringing him back from the blink of death. Then he turned his attention to Astra and healed him.

"Do you think that's enough to save this planet?" Empera sneered "It won't be enough to defeat me and as long as I'm around, the sun will never shine on the Earth again and that's your biggest weakness! Without the sun, your powers will become weaker!"

"No, there is still hope.,," Ken told him and then he opens a link to the Earth. "Everyone, please believe in Tiga to pierce through the darkness. With all of your help, he can bring the sun back and save your world!" Everyone from around the world heard Ken's plead and all started to cheer for Tiga as they all started glowing into light streams and flies towards Tiga.

"Everyone, we need to help Tiga and Malcolm!" X shouted. "They helped us when we needed it, so it's our turn to help them! Let's show Empera what we can do when we work together!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement as they got ready.

"Malcolm, we know you and Tiga can win against him!" X encouraged.

"You and Tiga came too far to quit now!" Zero shouted. "And we know you're gonna go even further together!"

"And we're behind you two all the way!" Axl cheered.

"You can win, Malcolm!" Kat yelled with hope.

"We all believe in you!" Nodaka prayed.

"If you let that alien destroy this world, I won't forgive you!" Evangeline snarled.

"You can beat that alien jerk, Malcolm!" Asuna cheered.

"We know you can!" Alec cheered as well.

"You've been like a big brother to me and Matt, Malcolm!" Astrid yelled as she placed her hand on her chest. "You helped us stand on our feet, now it's our turn to help you!"

"You can win against him, Malcolm!" Houki yelled in encouragement.

"We're all right behind you!" Ling grinned as she gave Tiga thumbs up.

"We know you can do it, Malcolm!" Laura cheered as well.

"You can let this bully beat you when you down!" Matt stands up and looked at Tiga with hope. "Isn't that what you said to me and Astrid back when we were kids?"

"You have to stand up, Malcolm!" Gen encouraged "We know that you and X can bring a better future to everyone!"

"We'll never leave you, Malcolm!" Char called out to Tiga hopefully "No matter what anyone tries to do!"

"We'll always be together!" The Sarashiki sisters yelled together.

"Malcolm…" Cecilia whispered.

"Malcolm…" Renfa whispered.

"YOU HAVE TO STAND UP NOW!" Both Cecilia and Renfa shouted together as everyone started to glow brightly and became light streams. Then they all flew towards Tiga and entered his color timer.

* * *

**Tiga's sub-conciseness**

* * *

"Wha? What happened to me?" Malcolm muttered as he started to wake up. "Where am I?" He looks around to see he's trapped inside of a crystal. "And how did I get in this crystal?!"

"Malcolm, are you all right?" Tiga asked as he sighed in relief. "Whew, good. I can see you're finally awake. You had me worried for a moment."

"Tiga, is that you?" Malcolm asked "Where are you? I can hear your voice, but I can't see you."

"You're inside my sub conciseness." Tiga answered him "The same place where I brought Daigo in when we lost to Gatanozoa years ago. This is where he was when I turned back into a statue like how I was when we first met. Also, I've wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize to me?" Malcolm asked "For what, Tiga?"

"For dragging you into this war against us and Alien Empera." Tiga answered him sadly. "If I haven't met you during the monsters' first attack on Neo Tokyo, I would've found another host to help me fight him off and his fellow aliens and monsters. I hope you can forgive me for dragging you in this."

"Tiga, you don't have to apologize." Malcolm smiled softly. "We could've helped you against Empera one way or another. I know things have been hard for you when you left the Dark Giants, but you don't have to be alone anymore. We'll get through this together because we're friends."

"Heh, you remain me of Daigo in many ways." Tiga chuckled heartly. "Like you, he wanted to help me protect the Earth from all monsters and aliens. But the biggest similarities I see with you and him is your inner light. It shines the brightest out of any light I've ever seen in a human. With Daigo, I can see that because he's a descendent of the People of the Light, but you Malcolm… Your light shines just as bright as his and the same can be said for everyone else. All of you have lights that's just needed to bring a brighter future to this world, just what your grandfather and Dr. Light wanted. Now I'll ask one more time, will you help me fight Empera and Sigma and save all other worlds from their clutches?"

"Like I'd ever say no." Malcolm grinned. "We're all in this together and there's no one who says otherwise. We can win against both Empera and Sigma to save all worlds." Then both Malcolm and Tiga noticed something bright glowing and heading their way. "Huh? What that?"

"That light, I know this." Tiga gasped. "It's the same light that help us during our battle against Gatanozoa. It's everyone! They're coming to save us!" And he was right, they can see X and the gang running towards them with everyone around the world behind them. "Malcolm, hold out your hand! We can use the light to regain our strength and defeat Emepera!"

"You got it!" Malcolm grinned as he held his hand out towards the light. With a righteous scream, he pushed through the crystal and touched the light as he grabs X's outstretched hand.

* * *

**(Miracle of Ultraman Plays)**

* * *

Tiga stood up and started to become golden. "Impossible…" Empera whispered in awe as Tiga glared at him.

"Empera!" Tiga yelled as he got into a battle stance. "Know this that as long as there are heroes, you will never extinguish the Light!" Red King in EX Mode and Gomora in EX Mode stand beside him.

"Hah! That won't help you, fool!" Empera taunted as he warped in front of Tiga and tried to land a punch on him, but Tiga grabbed his hand in a quick motion. "What?!" Empera growled as Tiga did a lower punch on Empera, giving him bigger damage. "Ugh! So, this is the same power that X holds that Tiga shares…" Empera mused as he fired energy beams at Tiga.

Tiga yelled out "Glitter Ring Shield!" Tiga put up a powerful golden shield of light which deflected the attacks at Empera, giving him twice the damage.

"?!" Empera snarled as he charged towards Tiga, but EX Red King rams his arms onto Empera, giving him bigger damage. "Out of my way, monster!" Empera yelled as he punched Red King back a little. Gomora roared as he fired his Osilciaty Ray at Empera, giving him small damage.

"Glitter Bomber!" Tiga yelled as he launched golden beams of energy in a punching matter, hitting Empera for even bigger damage. Empera snarled in anger as he tried to punch Tiga, but he leaped out of the way and he shouted out "Glitter Vanisher!" as he kicked his feet in a flicking motion that fired out golden beams of energy which hit Empera for large damage and knocked him off his feet.

"Persistant, aren't you?!" Empera yelled in fury as he launched more beams from his hands, but Tiga evaded them with ease. He did a rapid 25 punch combo on Empera, giving him twice the large amount of damage. "Now it is time we end this once and for, Tiga! I will defeat you and conquer this pathetic planet!" Empera launched his ultimate attack at Tiga.

"No! It will be you who loses! Color Time Flasher!" Tiga's timer flashed gold as he fired the attack filled with the hopes and dreams of the people and Reploids of the world as it collided with Empera's attack. It was a power struggle for about 1 minute until Tiga's attack broke through and hit Empera, ending the fight. Empera screamed in agony as he is slowly starting to explode.

"So… this… is… the power… of both the humans… and Reploids… of this planet…" Empera wheezed. "…I accept my defeat… You truly… have… the power… to defeat Sigma… MegaMan X… and Ultraman Tiga…" Empera held out his hand. "Go! Defeat Sigma once and for all… and save this omniverse… you call home!" With a dying scream, Empera exploded in a burst of light. In space, the sun regain its color as the darkness disappeared from it, shining its rays on the Earth.

* * *

After Alien Empera was defeated, the dark clouds dispersed and the sun's rays were shining down on the Earth once again. Many humans and Reploids walked out of their shelters to see the sun shining on them and covered their eyes from the brightness as they all cheered for their savior. Tiga looked at them and gives a thumps up as he vanished in a beam of light as both EX Gomora and EX Red King roared in victory and returned to normal. Once Malcolm returned, he can see X and the gang running towards him as Cecilia, Renfa, Matt and Astrid tackled him to the ground and hugged him.

"Malcolm!" The four exclaimed/ "You're okay!"

"You had us worried about you!" Cecilia sniffled. "I thought we've lost you forever, but I'm glad we didn't! I don't want to lose you the way we lost Ichika and almost lost X!"

"You jerk, don't you dare scare us like that ever again!" Renfa scowled/ "If you ever pull that stunt again, I'll never forgive you!"

"Yeah, what they said!" Matt and Astrid agrees.

"Sorry about that, guys." Malcolm apologized. "I guess Empera was a lot stronger than I thought before. But thanks to all of you and everyone around the world, we were able to defeat Empera together."

"That we did, Malcolm." X agrees "Now with Empera defeated, that just only leaves Sigma himself left." He holds his hand out to Malcolm. "Come on, let's finish this battle together."

"Yeah, let's." Malcolm nodded in agreement as he took X's hand and pulled himself up.

"Children, I want to thank all of you for helping us defeat Empera." Ken said in gratitude. "Ever since he invaded our world, we've lost many lives from his forces, but now they can finally rest in peace knowing that he's been beaten. Of course, I should also thank him for giving me this scar. If he haven't done that, I would've never met my wife and we'd never be married and had our son, Taro."

"Wow, that's how you met your wife?" Makie gasped in awe. "I never knew that you guys can have kids like us? I guess we're pretty much alike after all."

"That we are, young lady." Ken agrees "But now, Astra and I must return to Nebula M78 and report this to the Ultra Garrison that Alien Empera has been defeated and pay our respects to those who lost their lives and their loved ones. Just know this, if you ever find yourself in a bad position and the situation looks bleak, we'll always be there to lend you a hand." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We're thankful for your help, Ken and Astra." X smiled as he bowed in gratitude. "If you two haven't come to help us when you did, we might've lost some very important people to us."

"It is our pleasure, MegaMan X." Ken nods. "We may have been watching over this planet longer than all of you, but our goals are the same, to protect this world and everyone on it. I can see what Duo meant when he met you as MegaMan, a robot with a strong sense of justice with the power to bring peace to all worlds."

"You knew Duo?" X asked in shock.

"Yes, he and I are old friends." Ken answered him "He was even my best man at my wedding, but we'll save that for another time. When he said that he gave some of his power to your creator, I've been wanting to see you for some time. I've wanted to see if you're worthy of using the power Duo gave to your creator and after seeing you and your friends defeating Sigma nine separate times, I believe it's safe to say he made the right choice. But now, it's time for us to take our leave. But one more thing I want to say." He turns to Gen. "Host of Leo, tell him that the people of his and Astra's world are happy to know their princes are still alive and they're proud of them for defending Earth from monsters and aliens."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." Gen smiled.

"Thank you." Ken said "It's time for us to go. Know that we'll be watching over you and good luck on your quest to defeat Sigma once and for all." Just before Ken and Astra could leave, they noticed that Gomora and Red King were still standing where they are. "Hmm, what's the matter you two? Is there something wrong?" Both monsters growled in response, saying that they want to stay closer with their friends like how Eleking did. "I see, so that's the reason."

"What's the reason, Ken?" Reina asked "Is there something wrong with Gomora and Red King?"

"No, it's quite the opposite actually." Ken answered her "I believe they're saying that they want to stay closer to all of you much like Eleking. They're worried that any more threats might come after you and they won't arrive in time. They want to remain right by your side at all times."

"But how's that gonna work?" Fumika asked "They're both too big and I don't think we can build a house that big enough for them."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, young one." Ken chuckled. "There is a way for them to be with you, but it's their choice in the matter." He turns to the monsters. "You both say that you're worried that something might happen to them and you might not make it in time, right?" The monsters nodded. "And you two also want to keep them safe for Eleking before he died in battle." Both monsters nodded again. "I see, then I'll grant your request. From now on, you'll both be forever close to your friends like how Eleking wanted you to." He brings out a dumbbell object from his belt and raised it above him as lights flashed from the object and turned both monsters into little figures. Ken directs them to Malcolm as they floated down to him and lands in his hands. "There and from now on, they'll always be right by your side."

"Whoa, what happened to them?" Risty gawked. "You just turned them into those little figures. What are they called?"

"They're called Spark Dolls." Ken answered her "The monsters becomes those little figures that you can use to use a portion of their powers or call them back to their original forms. This way, they can always be right there when you need them. And don't worry, they're still alive in this form."

"That's just awesome!" Ling beamed. "Now we don't have to worry about anyone getting the drop on us! But how are we going to turn them back to normal? Is there some kind of switch or trick we can use?"

"You can use this item for that very task." Ken answered her as he snapped his fingers to summon a small device and it floated down to Malcolm. "This is called a Spark Doll scanner. Use this to use a small portion of either Gomora and Red King's abilities or summon them at your beckoning call."

"Cool, now we can rest easy with them watching us." Astrid beamed. "But how do we call on them? Do we need to say a magic word or something?"

"Look underneath their feet." Ken answered her "You'll find a small hexagon nob under there." Malcolm looked at Gomora and Red King's feet and sees a small hexagon underneath. "Now look at the scanner and you'll see the same shape." Everyone looks at the scanner and sees it. "That's how you can summon them. Just place either Gomora or Red King on that shape that matches with the one on their feet and you can call them to your aide. Simple, right?"

"Yeah, that does sound simple." Houki smiled. "Thank you, Ken-san. We'll make sure to put their abilities into good use."

"Hmm, I'm sure you will." Ken nodded "Now we must be off. Best of luck to all of you and your future endeavors." With a swipe if his cape, he and Astra turned around and waled away as they vanish in a beam of light, but not before Astra waving at them and they waved back.

"Now we're getting closer to the final battle with Sigma and to finish him off once and for all!" MOMO cheered as she leaped for joy.

"I agree. But first, we need to find Sigma." Shion agrees.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Sakura and her Friends Go to X's World! Melona and Menace's Last Stand!**

**A/n: We're getting closer to the grand finale of MegaMan X IS. Next up, Sakura, Kakashi, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Guy go to X's world to find Sasuke and for Sakura and Kakashi to catch up with X and his friends. And our heroes will recruit Melona and Menace after they beat them for the final time. So stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	244. Melona and Menace's Last Stand!

**Chapter 244: Sakura and her Friends Go to X's World! Melona and Menace's Last Stand!**

* * *

Three days have passed since Alien Empera was defeated and everyone was taking a well-deserved rest for their victory. However, things were not going well in another world as word got out that Sasuke was taken by Baltan into a mysterious portal. Now with bringing Sasuke back on their agenda, they'll have to come up with a plan to bring him home.

* * *

**In the Naruto world**

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf Village, word has been spreading around that Sasuke Uchina was talking with something or someone and led into a portal. After that, word started to spread around the village and it even made it to Tsunade's office. Once the word got to her, she called in Kakashi, Sakura, Team 8 (Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kurenai.), Team 10 (Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Asuma.) and Team Guy (Rock Lee, Might Guy, Tenten and Neji Hyuga.) to her office and discuss about Sasuke leaving the village with a mysterious stranger.

"Tsunade-sama, you called for us?" Kakashi asked "You said it was urgent that we need to come to your office. What's the emergency?"

"I'm afraid it's much more than that, Kakashi." Tsunade answered him with a frown. "I'm sure you all heard of these rumors going around the village about how Sasuke vanished, right?" Everyone nodded as they tensed. "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid to say that those rumors are true." Everyone gasped in shock, but both Sakura and Ino were more stunned than everyone else.

"WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Ino gasped "But why would someone kidnap Sasuke-kun?!" Then they glared at each other and sparks emitted and everyone sweat dropped.

"Settle down, you two!" Tsunade commanded calmly. "We're all just as worried about him as you two, but you both need to calm down! We can't go looking for Sasuke with you two arguing!"

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama." Both girls apologizes, probably out of fear.

"It's all right, girls." Tsunade smiled slightly before she return to serious mode. "I'm sure you're both worried about him and I know we'll find him, but you both need to focus on the situation at hand. Now as I was saying, I got word that one of our spies have seen Sasuke talking with someone. He said that this stranger is an unknown lifeform and he was convincing Sasuke to steal something called the Spark Lens from someone named Malcolm Sohma. After their conversation, a portal appeared out of nowhere and they both stepped into the portal as it closed behind them."

"Wait, did you say portal, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in shock and she nodded. "I think I know where that portal goes. That unknown lifeform must've taken Sasuke to X's world and if I'm right, that must also mean Sigma's back." Kakashi nodded in agreement while everyone else was confused.

"You might be right, Sakura." Kakashi agrees "And if this unknown lifeform is in league with Sigma, that must mean all the worlds are in danger again. Which also means that X and the others must be fighting him right now."

"What are you two talking about?" Ino asked confusedly. "What's this about a Sigma and who's X? And what kind of parent would name their kid X of all things?"

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X dimension **

* * *

"Achoo!" X sneezed.

"Whoa, that was out of nowhere." Asuna gasped. "Are you okay, X? I didn't think that Reploids could sneeze like humans."

"Believe me, I didn't either." X said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I just hope I'm not coming down with something or it could be that someone mentioned me."

"I think it's the latter, X." Malcolm guessed. "I don't think that Reploids can get colds like humans can. You and all the other Reploids may have human qualities, but be glad that catching a cold isn't one of them."

"Yeah, you're probably right." X agrees "I must be imagining things. Come on, let's meet up with the others. We still need to come up with a plan to find Sigma's hideout." Malcolm and Asuna nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Back in the Naruto dimension**

* * *

"I know he has a strange name, but he's a real nice guy." Sakura answered her with a dull smile. "He's the person we met during a war in his world and we helped him defeat Sigma. Although we may have been tried by a clone of one of his friends to attack them, but that's not important. What I'm trying to say is that if this unknown lifeform brought Sasuke to X's world, then that's where we're going to find him."

"If that's the case, then it must be true." Tsunade agrees "If you can find this friend of yours, he might know where Sasuke is. Kakashi, do you know a jutsu can send your team and the other teams to this other world and look for this X person?"

"That I do, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi answered her with a nod "I know a jutsu that'll send us to X's world. It may take all of us to perform it, but I'm positive we'll be sent there."

"Then I'll leave this to the both of you." Tsunade agrees. "You both know this X person more than anyone, so you'll have to lead the search party. Dismissed." Everyone bowed and left her office.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

"Okay, this is where we'll perform the jutsu." Kakashi began. "Now I need all of you to concentrate and follow my lead. We've only got one chance to do this right and if we fail this jutsu, we may never find Sasuke." Everyone nodded in agreement and got into position. "Okay, is everyone in position?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, now do what I do." Once everyone did several hand signs, it was time to use the jutsu. "Dimensional Leap Jutsu!" In a flash, everyone vanished in a spiral of leaves and were warped to X's world to find their ally.

* * *

**In the MegaMan X dimension**

* * *

After preforming the Dimensional Leap Jutsu correctly, the Konoha ninjas arrived in a park at Sector 3 of Neo Tokyo. Sakura and Kakashi looked around the city as nostalgic memories from the fourth war comes rushing in while everyone else were amazed at the marvel of Neo Tokyo.

"Wow, I almost forgot how amazing Neo Tokyo is." Sakura gasped in awe. "It's been too long since we've been here last time. I wonder how everyone's doing?"

"I know you're excited to see them, but we need to stay focus, Sakura." Kakashi reminded her. "We have to find X and see if he knows where Sasuke is. We can catch up on our past adventures with him some other time."

"Right, sorry about that, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura apologized "Guessed I was so excited to be back here, I kinda lost focus for a minute there."

"It's all right, Sakura." Kakashi reassured. "I'm sure you're just excited to meet them again. But if your guess about Sigma's return is true, then we'll have to be on guard. We don't know if he might send his Mavericks at us." Sakura nodded in agreement while everyone else were still confused, but nodded as well. "Okay, then let's move out. We've got a lot of ground to cover." Everyone nodded as they started their search for X and Sasuke.

"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you about this X…" Neji frowned seriously "Is X really as strong as you say he is? I'm having my doubts that he possesses godlike strength."

"I'm not joking about X being so powerful, Neji." Sakura assured him. "He's displayed his power when one of his friends was in danger and he can overcome any enemy. From what he said, that power was given to I'm by his creator, Dr. Light, to create a world where everyone, human and Reploids, to live in peace together. Whenever one of X's friends are in danger, his power actives and he can take out a powerful enemy in his path."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Shikamaru muttered boredly. "There's no way that this X guy has some kind of power that makes him a god."

"Believe what you want to believe, Shikamaru." Kakashi told him. "But I can assure you that Sakura's not lying about X's powers. Once you all meet him, you'll see what she means." As they continued on their search to find X. When they rounded a corner, they see Tatenashi and Astrid carrying groceries and heading back to X-Estate. "Sakura, isn't that Tatenashi over there?"

"Yeah, it is her!" Sakura gasped in shock. "I can't believe it's really her again! And who's that other girl with her? Let's go see them." Everyone nodded as they went to mean with Tatenashi and Astris.

"Man, it's been a long time scene we've been shopping." Tatenashi smiled. "We've been so busy with everything that's happened and only now we have time to do some grocery shopping. We sure have been busy lately."

"Yeah, no kidding." Astrid agrees "After bringing Gravity Antonion to our side, saving Homura and Hikage's friends, taking on Cyrus and saving the Legendary Pokemon and defeating Alien Empera one after another. I'm just glad we've got time to do some shopping done before it got really hectic." Tatenashi nodded in agreement until they heard a voice familiar to Tatenashi.

"Hey Tatenashi, how you've been doing!" Sakura greeted as she ran up to her. "It's been a long time since we've last seen each other!"

"Hey Sakura, good to see you again!" Tatenashi greeted back "Yeah, it has been a long time." She noticed Sakura's new look. "Wow, you look a lot different than before. And I can see you've cut your hair too."

"Yeah, I've decided to cut it shorter." Sakura said "Ever since I've decided to be a healer, my hair was too long and it could get in the way. So, I've decided to cut it and began my training has a healer. So who's this with you?"

"Oh, you haven't met her yet." Tatenashi smiled as she introduced Astrid to Sakura. "This is Astrid Sohma, the little sister of a friend of mine. She's helping me with these groceries because we haven't been shopping for a while. We were just heading back now."

"I see, so your little friend is helping you with the groceries." Lee beamed. "Then allow me to help you. I can't let a young lady like her carry such heavy bags." He rushes over to Astrid who was a little startled by him.

"Uh-oh." Both Neji and Tenten muttered as they grabbed Lee and held him back.

"Oh no you don't, Lee." Tenten frowned. "We're not going to let you help her out. Not after what happened the last time."

"Okay, so I messed up a little before." Lee whined "But this time it'll be different. Now let me go!"

"Sorry, no can do, Lee." Neji frowned, shaking his head no. "After what you did last time, we're not taking any chances. We can't let you make a fool out of yourself again." Lee stopped struggling and slumped.

"Sakura, who was that?" Tatenashi asked confusedly. "And what did they mean by last time?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sakura answered him with a sigh. "That's Rock Lee and let's just say, he's a little too helpful for his own good. By the way, you've sure have grown yourself."

"Really, thanks for noticing." Tatenashi closed her eyes and smiled. "So Sakura, what brings you and your friends back to our world? Is it something important?"

"Yes, it's really important." Kiba answered her "We're here looking for Sasuke because he was talking to an unknown lifeform and was brought here. We were wondering if you might know where he is."

"And you've better not be flirting with Sasuke!" Ino glared "If you ever think of laying even one finger on him, you'll have to deal with me, blue hair!" Astrid was hiding behind Tatenashi who remained unfazed.

"Sure, we can help you find Sasuke." Tatenashi reassured her/ "Since you're all friends with Sakura, we'll help you in any way we can. We can show you to our home, X-Estate. Follow us." Everyone nodded as they followed her and Astrid to X-Estate while Ino was still glaring at her.

* * *

Later at X-Estate, everyone was enjoying their vacation while also reacting up for their final battle with Sigma. Everyone was playing around the household while they're waiting for Tatenashi and Astrid to return. Hibari, the Narutaki twins, Riri and Rana were eating some snacks Martha made for them while she'a also getting everything ready for lunch and teaching Malcolm to cook for Cecilia and Renfa. In the living room, Ling, Kat, Homura, Randy, Bacho, Alec, Gen and Gien were playing 8 Player Smash on Super Smash Bro. on the WiiU. Kat, Randy and Homura were one of two three person team while there was only one two people team. Kat was Zero Suit Samus, Homura was Bayonetta, Randy was Male Robin, Ling was Female Corrin, Alec was Dark Pit, Bacho was Lucina, Gen was Meta Knight and Gien was Sheik. Kat, Randy and Homura were the Red Team, Ling and Alec were the Blue Team, Gen , Bacho and Gien were the Green Team and all were fighting on the Super Mario Galaxy stage. It was already five minutes until the match ends and one of the teams are declared the winners.

"Okay guys, the time's almost up." Kat grinned as she readies her Wiimote U. "We've still got a chance to nip this one in the bag and we'll be the winners. Now let's put our game faces on and with this!" Both Randy and Homura nodded in agreement as they continued to fight their opponents.

"Don't think you're not of the woods yet, Kat!" Ling shouted "We've still got more KOs than your team and we still got less than five minutes until the match ends. So if you guys are planning to catch up, you'd better bring more than your game faces!"

"Plus, this is where I'll finally beat you, Randy!" Alec yelled. "After all the times you've beaten me, it's time for me to get some payback!"

"Don't count your Torchick eggs before that hatch." Randy countered. "You and Ling may have the lead for now, but it's still anyone's game. Once the five minutes are up, we'll see who's really on top!"

"Don't think you're leaving us out of this!" Gen added "We may be in last place now, but we're gonna catch up and beat you guys into submission!" Bacho and Gien nodded in agreement as everyone continued on playing.

Once the five minutes are up, the Red team were the winners as Randy, Kat and Homura celebrated their victory and hugged each other while everyone else was a little disappointed that they lost, but happy that they had fun playing with their friends.

"Yeah, we won!" The three cheered "We've won the team matches!"

"Ah man, we almost had them." Alec moaned. "I was about to finally beat Randy, but I ended up messing up on that last attack and made us lose. I'm sorry I messed up, Ling."

"It's all right, Alec." Ling smiled softly. "We may have lost this time, but there's always next time. They just found an opportunity and took that chance, but we'll win next time."

"Ladies, we may have lost this time." Gen smiled slightly. "But we'll win the next time, so we'd better prepare ourselves for the next round." Bacho and Gien nodded in agreement. "By the way, where's Astrid and Tatenashi? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Now that you mention it, they sure are taking a long time." Bacho agrees "I wonder what's keeping them?"

"Maybe there's a long line at the grocery store?" Alec asked "I heard that there's a sale going on and I think that's what holding them up."

"That could be it." Ling agrees "And if there's a sale going on, it's gonna be crowned and they might've been caught in it." Then they heard the elevator in foyer. "Hey, that must be them right now. Let's go see if they need help with the groceries." Everyone nodded and head for the foyer.

A little later, Ling's group was in the foyer waiting for the elevator to come up and drop off Tatenashi and Astrid. Once the elevator opened, not on it revealed the two people in question, but also several more other people behind them.

"Hey guys, glad to see you're finally back." Ling smiled. "We were getting a little worried that something might've happened to you two." Then she recognized two people in the group. "Wait, is that Kakashi and Sakura with you guys? And who are they?"

"Sorry about that, we were on our way back when we met up with them." Tatenashi answered her while rubbing the back of her head nervously. "And yeah, both Sakura and Kakashi are back. By the way, you never told us the names of your friends."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that." Sakura nods. "They're friends of ours back in our world. Here's Kiba and his dog named Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kurenai of Team 8. Next is Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Asuma of Team 10. And last but not lease is Rock Lee, Might Guy, Tenten and Neji Hyuga of Team Guy. And before you ask, yes, both Neji and Hinata are related. They're cousins."

"Wow, I never knew you had so many people in your world." Ling whistled. "So what's going on, guys? Are you all here for something?"

"You could say that, little lady." Guy answered her "You see, we're looking of one of our ninjas who was taken from our world. His name is Sasuke Uchina. Have any of you seen him?" Before anyone could answer, they heard a familiar voice coming into the room.

"Someone called for me?" Sasuke asked as he entered the foyer. He sees his teacher, ally and other people he knows from his world. "Kakashi-sensei? Sakura? And everyone?! What are you all doing here?!"

"We were looking for you, idiot!" Kiba answered him with a scowl. "When we heard that you went missing, everyone in the village was freaking out because you left with an unknown lifeform!" The other ninjas nodded in agreement while everyone else were confused.

"Unknown lifeform?" Alec asked confusedly. "What do you mean by an unknown lifeform?"

"Kid, do you really not know what we're talking about?" Kiba asked back with a snarl. "The one who lead Sasuke into a portal was a grey freak of nature with these massive claws, yellow eyes, what I assume is his mouth and this V shaped thing on his forehead." Then everyone recognized who he was talking about.

"Hold on, grey, pincers for hands, V shaped thing on forehead and yellow eyes." Tatenashi frowned. "Wait, you guys must be referring to Baltan! One of our enemies!"

"Wait, you all know this creep that took Sasuke?!" Ino gasped while glaring at Tatenashi. "Just what did he want to do with Sasuke?"

"I guess you should know why I'm here." Sasuke frowned despondently. "Back in our world when Naruto went to train with Jiraya, Baltan came to our world and was looking for me. When I was canceling my presence from him, he still noticed I was there and he even mocked me about being the weakest link in my team. Of course, this was when I still had a vendetta with my brother and still an arrogant jerk. When Baltan told me about the Spark Lens and how it can help me get revenge on my brother, he led me to X and his friends in another world where they just defeated a monster and I attacked the owner of the Spark Lens, Malcolm. Once I had the Spark Lens and activated it, Gen stepped in to fight me where he won and literally beat the sense into me. After the fight, Zero lectured me that X's powers and the Ultras powers are not met to help me get revenge on my brother and X asked me to join them again and start over as friends. So here I am, helping them in this last war against Sigma as a way to make up for my actions."

"I should've known about this…" Kakashi frowned underneath his mask as he crossed his arms. "Sasuke, I know things have been hard for you ever since your family was murdered, but you shouldn't have listened to Baltan in the first place! That's the reason why you were put under my care, so I can help you let go of you vengeance and live a normal life! But I suppose we should thank X for doing the very thing I tried and failed. So now I take it that you're indebted to X and his friends for showing you the errors of your ways and that revenge will only make your like even more miserable?"

"They did, sensei." Sasuke answered him with a soft smile. "Of course, one of their friends from the last war punched me really hard and send me across the garden. Not that to say I didn't deserved it, but she could at least hold back a little?"

"That's what you get for how you acted before, Sasuke." Kat answered him with a nod. "If you weren't such a massive jerk with an ego as big as the moon, then maybe you wouldn't have been punched like that." Then she eyes Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura. "Which reminds me, I need to do some inspections. Mind holding my spot, Randy?"

"Okay, but what for?" Randy asked confusedly "Are you doing something?"

"You could say that." Kat answered him with a perverted smirk. "Let me just say, you've got a front row seat for what girls have. Back in a flash." She zipped away and appeared behind Sakura and the other girls.

"What the?! Hey!" Ino yelled "Who's grabbing my chest?!" Everyone looked behind her to see Kat grabbing onto Ino's chest and catches everyone by surprise.

"I gotta say, these girls of yours are really firm." Kat giggled pervertedly. "Nice firmness, really soft and tender, not to mentioned really soft. I can tell these girls are ripe and ready to go. Now who's next?" She sees Hinata and rushed over. "Sorry, but you're getting away that easily!"

"No, stop! Please don't grab my chest!" Hinata cried.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kat grinned pervertedly. "Now these girls are something I can live with! No matter how big and round and soft they are. I can tell you've been taking care of them. So who's the lucky guy?" Hinata just blushed at the question. "Okay, time for contestant number three." Kat grabbed Tenten's breasts.

"Hey, where are you grabbing?!" Tenten gawked "You let me go right now!"

"Hmm, not too big and not too small, but somewhere in the middle." Kat mumbled. "I'd say about above average size, but still pretty squeezable. Now just one more to go." She then grabbed Sakura's breasts.

"Hey, watch where you're grabbing!" Sakura growled. "I'm really sensitive there!"

"Now let's see what we got here." Kat mused. "Wow, I can barely feel anything there. It's like I'm grabbing a cutting board or something. Oh wait, never mind, I found them. they're there, but I can still barely feel them." She lets go and returns to her spot. "So Randy, did you enjoy the show?"

"That was what you meant before?!" Randy asked with a sweat drop. "You were grabbing them at their chests! What's the deal with that?"

"First rule about knowing girls, Randy." Kat grinned pervertedly. "You have to know about the most part of a girl and that's her chest. If you keep this in mind, then you'll be just fine." Then she puts her arm around him and placed him next to her chest. "Besides, I'm sure you've thinking about doing that to me and Homura, right?" Randy blushed bright red at the question. "Yep, I thought so. Not that I blame you, it's only natural for boys to get that kind of reaction."

"Should've seen this one coming." Homura sighed. "Leave it to you to just grab them and feel them up. I knew you had something up your sleeves, Kat."

"You know me, that's how I get to know people." Kat giggled. "Whenever I see a new face, I just had to know them personally."

"Well, with that out of the way, how about we let you meet X?" Tatenashi suggested "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, so why do we got meet up with him? He must be in the dining room right now." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the dining room.

* * *

Not long after the introductions, Ling's group brought the Konoha ninjas into the dining room where X and everyone else were at and both Tatenashi and Astrid brought the groceries to Matha so she can make lunch.

"Hey guys, how was Super Smash Bros.?" X asked with a smile. "From all the shouting, I can tell that one of you won. So who won the match?" Then he along with Zero, Houki, Cecilia, Char, Laura and Kanzashi noticed Sakura and Kakashi in the group of newcomers. "Wait, isn't that Kakashi and Sakura?"

"You're right, X! It is them!" Char agrees "We didn't expect to see you two back in our world. So what's been going on in your world? And who are your friends with you?"

"A lot's been happening back in our world after we helped you guys defeat Sigma." Sakura answered her with a smile. "We've been using all our experiences with you guys to help make our world a better place. Of course, Naruto seems to be the most enthusiastic out of all of us when it comes to that." Kakashi smiled under his mask and nodded in agreement.

"That he does." Kakashi agrees "Ever since our time in your world, he's been using all the knowledge that X taught him and putting it to good use. I gotta say, you gave him something he's been missing for a long time ever since his parents died, X. Someone he can look up to and help him learn things that even myself or the other ninja instructors could not do and I'm thankful for that, X."

"I'm just glad to have helped him, Kakashi." X smiled in gratitude. "When he told us about how everyone hated him his entire life, I knew that I just had to help him overcome his past. And of course, we're glad that you're all using your experiences from here to help make your world a better place. So where is Naruto?"

"He went with Jirarya on a three year trip." Shikamura answered him "Jirarya's training him to master his powers with the Nine Tailed Fox and to unseal a scroll left behind by Naruto's late father." Then he started to look at X. "So you're this X guy that Sakura and Kakashi mentioned before?" X nodded. "I'm not that impressed. You don't look like the kind of person or whatever you are to have godlike strength like Sakura said." Everyone started glaring at him.

"Hey, just what makes you think you're the judge?!" Houki frowned. "Don't think that you can just walk in here and make that assumption right on the spot! Not believing is one thing, but downright making that assumption and being rude at the same time is another!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's right!" Cecilia agrees "You can't just waltz into our home and make that accusation without even knowing X! You need to get to know X before you start making those assumptions!"

"Whatever." Was all Shikamaru said as Ino whacks him on the head.

"I'm so sorry about his rudeness, everyone." Ino apologized. "I know he can be rude sometimes, but he's not all bad once you get to know him. Anyway, the reason we're here is because we were looking for Sasuke. We heard that he was led into a portal by an unknown lifeform and since Sakura and Kakashi-sensei knew all of you, we came here and he's been living with you guys. He told us that this Baltan guy was the one who told Sasuke about the Spark Lens for him to steal from Malcolm and how it can help him get revenge on his brother. Is that all true?"

"Of course it be Baltan." Axl nods. "Yeah, it's true. Baltan did trick Sasuke into attacking Malcolm and steal the Spark Lens after he and Gen defeated Neosaurus, When he took the Spark Lens and activated it, he became an evil version of Tiga and Gen had to stop him before he can use Tiga's powers for his vendetta. After that, Zero and X were able to convince Sasuke to come back on our side and we can ease his pain from losing his family to his brother."

"No wonder that Sasuke sounds different." Lee gasped in awe. "When we first met him during the exams, he was always boasting about how he's going to be the strongest shinobi in the village. But seeing him now, he's a lot calmer than before. So what happened while he was with you guys?" Before anyone could answer, they were being contacted from Hunter Base by Layer.

"Hold on for a moment." X told them as he answered the comlink. "This is X. What's the situation, Layer?"

"X, we've got a disturbance in downtown." Layer answered him "It seems that Melona and Menace are causing trouble and making things worse for the humans and Reploids down there. You guys need to stop them and find out what's going on with them ASAP."

"Roger, we'll see if we can get some answers from them." X cuts the channel "We'll have to put the explanation on hold for now, we've got trouble. Melona and Menace are causing a ruckus downtown and we have to stop them. Let's see if we can find out what's wrong with them." Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed for downtown Neo Tokyo.

* * *

Later in Downtown Neo Tokyo, there was a huge commotion going on as many people and Reploids were running away from something. That something was revealed to be Melona and Menace after Vile told them that they were no longer allies and sends them back to Earth. Needless to say, they weren't too thrilled and started going on a destruction spree to release their anger.

"I can't believe that Vile!" Melona fumed as she kicked a trash can, spilling its trash on the floor. "He just kicked us out of Sigma's plans and send us back down on this blue marble! He's got some nerve to just tell us that we're fired!"

"And not to mention those annoying Hunters as well!" Menace agrees "If it wasn't for them messing up our plans ever single time, then all the worlds could've been conquered ten times over! When I get my hands on Vile and those Hunters, I'll make them sorry they've ever messed with us!" Then they heard shouting as X and the gang arrived onto the scene with their weapons drawn.

"That's what you two think!" Ling yelled as she got into a boxer's stance. "If you two nimrods think we're just gonna let you run rampant around here, then you've got another thing coming! We're gonna to kick your butts to the curve, then we'll see who's sorry!"

"There you are, Hunters." Melona glared at the gang. "We've been looking all over for you losers and have a score to settle... Ever since you guys started interfering with Sigma's plans, we've been having nothing but bad luck and being tortured by Vile for our failures! Now we're going to vent out our anger on you and we'll get some playback on Vile soon after!"

"Don't blame us for your actions!" Zero refuted as he remained calm and cool looking. "You think that just because you're no longer allies with Sigma, you can just direct all your anger at us? You should take responsibility for your actions and see what's in front of you! Sigma never cared about you and he'll just toss you aside once he gets what he wants! The same goes for your boss, the Swamp Witch!"

"Okay, that's it, blondie!" Melona snarled as she clenched her fists as an anger vein appeared on her forehead. "I've had enough of your constant lectures and babbling! We're going to finish all of you right here and now! Then Sigma's next on our hit list!"

"Just who are those two?" Tenten asked confusedly. "And why do they look like something out of Jiraya's fantasies?"

"They're former allies of mine." Airi answered her with a frown. "The three of use used to work for Sigma and we've been fighting against X and his friends ever since. But then. I've started to rethink my actions and became one of them after I realized that I was fighting on the wrong side. Now I'm part of the Hunters as a way to our past transgressions."

"So what made you started rethinking your actions?" Choji asked "Who was the person that made you go with these guys?"

"We can save that for later." Zero reminded everyone as he got his hand on his Z-Saber. "Right now, we have to subdue them and we'll see what happens after." Everyone nodded in agreement as they got into battle stance.

Melona started the battle off by morphing into Nowa who wore her RepArmor, surprising Sakura and her friends. "What the?! How?!" Sakura gasped in shock.

"We'll explain later!" X yelled as he switched to the Blade Armor and made his Blade-Buster appear.

"X. Is that one of Dr. Light's armor sets? I take it there are more armor sets than the other three we're familiar with." Kakashi asked him.

"Yep. We have gathered almost all of the armor sets left by Dr. Light." Laura nodded as she charged towards Menace and slashed her three times with her greatsword.

"Why you little insect!" Menace snarled as issued Setra to fling spirit energy balls at Laura, but she back flipped out of the way.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled as he used his technique to detect Melona-N's attacks as she charged towards him. "Got you!" Neji yelled as he did some serious hand to hand combat moves to give Melona-N some serious damage. X charged towards Melona and slashed her three times with his Blade Buster.

"Switching to full power mode…" KOS-MOS got out her Gatling Guns and fired them at Melona and Menace which gave them decent damage. Lee charged towards Menace and gave her a kick in the stomach, knocking her back a little.

"Braviary! Come on out and used Aerial Ace!" Alec called out Braviary and he used Aerial Ace on Melona, switching her back to her original form. Melona snarled as she threw punches at Axl who swiftly evaded them and he fired his Ray Gun at Melona, shocking her for medium damage.

Menace yelled in fury as she charged up her fist with spirit energy and threw a punch at Sakura, knocking her back a little. Sakura threw kunai at Menace, but she batted them away.

Setsuna charged towards Melona and slashed her three times with her katana. She sees Menace coming towards Sakura and she rushed over and slashed Menace three times with her katana. Satomi threw chemicals at Melona and Menace which hit them for bigger damage.

Kan'u and Etsou combined their attacks to give Melona and Menace bigger damage. Saito charged towards Melona and Menace and slashed them five times with Derflinger.

"Secret Ninja Art: Dual Slash!" Asuka used her Secret Ninja Art to give Melona even bigger damage. Cecilia fired Buster Shots at Menace, giving her medium damage. Ling gave Menace a drop kick towards the ground. Melona rushed over to help Menace, but she noticed X charging up his Blade Armor's special ability. Melona and Menace sweat dropped in fear.

X screamed out his battle cry as he lashed his Blade-Buster's energy sword which hit Melona and Menace for big damage, making the two knee in the ground in pain.

After the battle was over, Melona and Menace were on the ground and panting heavily. Their attempt at defeating X and the gang ended up in failure once again. As they struggle to lift themselves back on their feet, X was walking towards them with his X-Saber in hand.

"I'm too sexy to die!" Melona cried.

"No! If i die, the bloodline of my kingdom will vanish forever!" Menace also cried as X stopped in front of them. As he raised his X-Saber above him, Melona and Menace closed their eyes and waited for their demises. X slams his X-Saber in front of them, not killing them. "M-Melona? Not to look at a gift horse in the mouth, but are we dead yet?" Melona opened her eyes to see X's X-Saber in front of them.

"Menace, I want you to answer me this." X said as he puts his X-Saber away. "If this Swamp Witch is as bad as you say she is, you really think she'll show you any sort of gratitude after you do what she asks? You really think she'll help you revive your kingdom?"

"Well…" Was all Menace could say.

"And what about you, Melona?" X added as he turned to her. "What has the Swamp Witch done for you lately?"

"Well uh…" Melona stuttered in vain.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Airi stepped in with a frown. "She was just using us so she can rule the kingdom back in our world. When she does that, she'll toss you two like useless garbage or worse, kill you. What makes you think that Sigma won't do the same once he gets his way?" Both Melona and Menace were at a loss for words.

"It's not too late, you two." Reina stepped in. "Once we return to our world and restore it to its former beauty, Menace, I will help you restore your kingdom to its former glory. I promise. As for you Melona, you will have to make up for all the people you hurt or killed. And maybe, Nanael's leader will go easy on you for that."

"That's right." Nanael nodded in agreement.

"You… You really mean it, Reina?" Menace gasped in shock. All her life as a minion of the Swamp Witch, no one has treated her with kindness before. "I…I guess we should leave the Swamp Witch's army…"

"Yeah, you're right." Melona nodded in agreement "We should leave the Swamp Witch, she can find new help for all I care!"

"Then welcome to our team." Louise smiled. "Now all that's left is Sigma himself."

"Yeah, we're getting closer to truly end that deranged Maverick once and for all." Axl agrees, but deep down, he is wondering about his creator. When X mentioned Dr. Cossack, something within his memory banks triggered. 'I feel like I know Dr. Cossack, but where?'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Cold Lone Wolf Hedgehog! X-Squad vs Team Eggman!**

**A/n: We're getting closer to the big finale of MegaMan X IS! Next up, our heroes return to Metal Valley to get the last armor upgrade for X, but while they're there, they had to deal with Dr. Eggman who formed his own team consisting of the Lightning Bolts and Barker, but who is this mysterious arrogant black hedgehog who Dr. Eggman tried to recruit before he and his team members go after X and the gang? And why does he think X is weak because of his friends? Find out next time on MegaMan X IS! Cya!**


	245. The Lone Wolf Black Hedgehog

**A/N: We're getting closer to the big finale of MegaMan X IS. So here is Chapter 245 of MegaMan X IS!**

**Chapter 245: The Cold Lone Wolf Hedgehog! X-Squad vs Team Eggman!**

* * *

Not long after defeating Melona and Menace and recruiting them, everyone returned to X-Estate to make some final preparations for their final battle with Sigma. Once they've returned to X-Estate, Melona, Menace and the fellow ninjas from Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke's world were amazed at the household of the heroes.

"You know when we first got here, I never knew how amazing your home is." Ino smiled as she looked around in awe. "I always thought that the Hokage would get a home like this, but you guys really beat him to the punch. I didn't even noticed until we came back."

"Glad to see you like our home, Ino." X smiled "It once belonged to Dr. Cain when he was younger, but not he's letting us live here because he knows the mother of the currant landlady. It's big enough to fit everyone we've been meeting throughout our adventures and they've helped us in our battles against Sigma." Then everyone started to smell something in the air.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Choji drooled. "That smells so good."

"That must mean that Martha made lunch." Malcolm smiled. "She must've finished cooking it while we were out. Let's head to the dining room, we can talk there."

"You all go on ahead without us." Cynthia told them. "I need to steal Alec and Randy for a moment, so we'll meet up with you later. I need to discuss something important with them."

"Okay, but what for, Cynthia?" Houki asked "Does it have something to do with their Pokemon?" The other teams looked at her confused.

"Yes, it does." Cynthia answered her "I need to know about if their Pokemon are well trained and properly taken care of. We'll be a little late for lunch, but save us some food." Alec and Randy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll keep the food warm for you." X agreed. "We'll let you know when it's time for a mission." The three trainers nodded and headed for the balcony.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sigma's Moon Palace**

* * *

"Vile, I trust that everything's ready for the invasion?" Sigma asked his second in command. "Are all our Maverick armies ready to invade the other worlds just as Baltan instructed before his death?"

"All are ready and waiting, Lord Sigma." Vile answered him "All preparations for Baltan's invasion plan are complete and ready at your command. As soon as you give the go ahead, Project Uni will open the portals to all worlds and the Mavericks will start their assault."

"Perfect, then we'll start the invasion in 12 hours." Sigma smiled darkly. "I must say, this was a brilliant plan that Baltan came up with before his destruction. So even if the Hunters were to manage to defeat me for the tenth time, I'll still have won and all worlds will be under my control."

"That they would, Sigma." Vile agrees "So even if Baltan was defeated, he still had a backup plan up his sleeves. Not to mention, he even has some parting gifts for you, Lord Sigma." He gestured behind him as several shadowy figures appeared and Sigma smiled evilly.

* * *

**Back on Earth at Eggman's island base**

* * *

"Dr. Eggman, why did you call us here?" Barker demanded, the Lightning Bolts and Barker and his stuntbears are in Eggman's living room seated around a big round table.

"All will be revealed in due time, my friends." Dr. Eggman answered him with a dark smile. "We're still waiting on one more arrival."

"But how would that make any difference?" Dave asked "Even if this last arrival does come, there's no way we can win against X and his friends." All the other villains muttered to each other in agreement.

"Fine fine, we'll get started." Dr. Eggman muttered as he cleared his throat. "In this room, I've gathered a rouges gallery of the most vile, nefarious, repugnant and malevolent evildoers ever assembled under one roof. You're all here is because we have something in common."

"A love for fine cheeses?" Willy asked, holding a plate of cheese.

"Well, yes, but beside that." Dr. Eggman answered him with a scowl. "We all share a mutual enemy, MegaMan X and his meddling friends. We must stop them before they destroy us all."

"But how do we plan to do that, boss?" Orbot asked, questioning Eggman's latest plan. "Even though all of you were fighting each other for X, all of you always fail to defeat them."

"And not to mention anyone else they've encountered." Cubot agrees.

"True, but that's all different now." Dr. Eggman smiled darkly. "With all of us working together and our last arrival on his way, not even X and his friends can stop the might of Team Eggman!"

* * *

**With Team Rocket**

* * *

"Hey, you two ever get the feeling that someone's trying to copy you?" Jessie asked.

"Now that you mention it, I am getting that kind of feeling." James agrees "Maybe someone's trying to use what we've been using for their team?"

"That's the only clue I can think of." Meowth also agrees "So back on subject, what are we going to do now? We helped those twerps win against Cyrus and put him behind bars, so what now? What are we gonna do if we're out of the job in our world?"

"How about we help them against this Sigma they've been talking about?" James suggested "If we help them defeat Sigma and told the boss, we might get an even bigger promotion!"

"Not a bad idea, James." Jessie agrees "Think of all the praise we'll get from the boss! He might even make us his successors for Team Rocket!"

"Yeah!" Meowth and James cheered in agreement.

"Wobbuffet." Wobbuffet appeared in front of the camera.

* * *

**Back at X-Estate**

* * *

"So, what's going on, Cynthia?" Alec asked confusedly. "You said that you wanted us for something, so what now? What do you want us to do now?"

"It's as I said to the others, I need to see if your Pokemon are well trained and properly taken care of." Cynthia answered him "You both know that we're getting closer to Sigma, right?" Both young trainers nodded. "Then I need to make are if they're prepared for what's ahead. I also need to make sure if they're properly taken care of during your down time. Now I need you both to send out your teams and I can start inspecting them." Both trainers nodded as they sent out their respected Pokemon teams. "Okay, now let's get started. I'll start with Emboar." She started inspecting Emboar. "Okay, let's see what we've got here. Fire beard burning nicely, seems to be in good shape, fire from snout means healthy. Okay, Emboar's healthy and in excellent shape. Now onto the next one." She walks over to Braviary. "Feathers smooth and shiny, talons sharpen, strong wings and beak pointed like it should be. I'd say that Braviary passed. Now who's next?" She walks over to Milotic. "Body nice and smooth, a beautiful appearance as it's known for and still a strong swimmer. Milotic also passes. Next up is you." She heads to Pangoro. "Fur warm and soft, getting plenty of exercise, claws sharpen and ready to take on anyone in his way. I'd say that Pangoro passed. Now them, let's see who's next." She heads over to Walrein. "Tusks sharp and powerful, blubber nice and fat. flippers strong enough to move on land and body able to take hits. Walrein, you pass. Now, you're next." She walks over to Meinshao. "Long fur groomed and brushed, whiskers straighten, tail brushed and getting lots of exercise. You pass as well, Meinshao. Okay, now who's next?" She walks over to Garchomp. "If there's one Pokemon I know personally, it's Garchomp. Claws nice and sharp, wings at the right angle, dorsal fin kept in shape and just as sleek as he should be. No questions asked, Garchomp passes. You're next, big fella." She walks over to Tyrantrum. "Okay, claws sharpen to the point, crest presentable, tail nice and strong, collar also presentable and everything else seems to be in order. You pass, big guy. Now on to the next one." She walks over to Noibat. "Now aren't you just the cutest Pokemon I've seen. Wings nice and strong, ears cleaned out, well fed and rested. You pass, little guy." She turns to Alec with a smile. "Alec, I'm happy to say that all your Pokemon passes. You've been taking great care of them and making sure they've been getting plenty of exercise. You should be proud of yourself and your team."

"Thanks a lot, Cynthia." Alec closed his eyes and smiled. "I've been making sure they're ready for anything that comes our way. We'll make sure that Sigma will never have his way with our world or anyone else!"

"That determination of yours reminds me of Ash." Cynthia smiled softly. "I can definitely see the same love he has for Pokemon in you. Although, you seem less dense than him." The three trainers chucked "Now then, let's see the condition of your team, Randy. I'll start with Samurott. Whiskers groomed, helmet polished and horn sharpen, arms blades polished and sharpen and a strong swimmer. You pass, Samurott. Now who's next?" She walks over to Luxray. "Mane groomed, claws sharpen, fur smooth and eyes healthy. You pass as well, Luxray. Now on to the next one." She walks over to Salamance. "Wings strong and healthy, tail strong, claws sharpen and a nice blue color. You also pass, Salamance. You're up next." She walks over to Malamar. "Tentacles strong and healthy, beak sharpen and psychic powers strong enough to control the weak minded. You pass, Malamar. You're up next." She heads for Staraptor. "Comb groomed, feathers nice and smooth, strong and powerful wings, talons sharpen and tail feathers cleaned for sharp turns. You pass, Staraptor. Now you're up next." She walks ever to Aurorus. "Jewels polished and shines brightly, sail flowing nicely and a nice blue color. Aurorus, you passed. Now let's see who's next." She walks over to Aggron. "Horns sharpen, armor polished and smooth and getting its daily dose of iron. It seems you pass as well, Aggron. Now, you're next." She walks over to Rhyperior. "Horns sharpen to the point, body nice and smooth and arms ready to topple anything. You pass, Rhyperior. Now next is you." She walks over to Drapion. "Claws sharpen, tail strong and armor ready for anything. You pass, Drapion. Now then, it looks like everyone's in great health and ready to take on Sigma. You two have been taking great care of your teams."

"We really appreciate you checking on them, Cynthia." Randy said in gratitude. "And we're glad that everyone's healthy and ready for Sigma just ahead. Like Alec said, we've been making sure they're healthy and ready for anything. Sigma and his goon squad won't know what hit them!" All the Pokemon grunted in agreement.

"I'm glad to see all of you ready." Cynthia smiled in agreement. "From your love for Pokemon and the will to protect everyone here, I can see you're both ready for the final battle against Sigma. Now let's head back inside and have some lunch. They might've saved some for us." Both trainers nodded in agreement as they and their Pokemon went back inside X-Estate. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you boys. Those four girls you're both always with, I've been wondering if you two like any of them." Both trainers blushed at the champion's question. "Oh, so you do like them."

"Y-Yeah, I guess we do." Alec stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I've been with Ren when she helped me back in her world. When Reshiram sent me to her world, I was lost and had nowhere to go until she found me. She took me in and showed me everything she can do. I guess I started having feelings for her while I was helping her take care of all the dogs she's picked up. And while we were going to other worlds to stop the monsters, Airi saved me from being choked by Melona and went on our team. I just don't know who I love more and it's hard to choose one of them."

"The same for me with Kat and Homura." Randy agrees "I kinda did had a small crush on Kat, but I never gave it much thought or anything. When Goldras sent us across time and we saved Homura, I started having feelings for her and it only gotten stronger when the girls saved us from Nanael. Then when Vile was attacking Kat, Ikaruga and Sticks, me and Zero went to save them. I saved Kat from Vile and his Mechaniloid while Zero saved Ikaruga and Sticks from the Mavericks and I think my crush for Kat returned and with full force this time. While I'm with them, I can't decide who I love the most."

"It's always hard to choose." Cynthia nods in agreement as she crossed her arms. "I can see that your love for those girls are true and I'm sure they love you two as well. I think I might be able to help you boys in confessing your feelings to them and we'll see which of them you like more. If not, then just listen to your heart and you'll both make the right choice. Just come to me and I've give you advice on girls."

"We'll try, Cynthia." Alec smiled. "And we're thankful for your help. We'll come to you for advice and we'll see what happens." Randy nodded in agreement. "But there is one thing I've been wondering. What are we gonna do with Reshiram and Zekrom? Our Pokeballs can't seem to hold them and they're too big to head inside X-Estate."

"Hmm, I think I might have the solution." Cynthia suggested. "Before I came to this while chasing Vile, Melona and Menace, I found these two Pokeballs on my desk. When I looked at them closer, I've figured out what they are." She takes out two different Pokeballs with a purple top half, red bulges on either side and an M at the center above the button.

"Are those the Master Balls?!" Both trainers gasped in shock.

"That's right, I couldn't believe it myself." Cynthia agrees "I've been wondering who put them on my desk, but no one answered me. They've always said that I've got them myself and forgot I had them. But I know I didn't forget about them because I never had them in the first place. When I was getting ready for the day, I saw a letter next to the Master Balls and I read it. Once I've finished reading it, the sender's name was someone named Dr. Light and Ichika Orimura." Both trainers realized who she was talking about. "I take it you boys know these two?"

"Not personally, but we know who does." Randy answered her "We should show the letter to X and the others, they might know these two that sent you the Master Balls." Both nodded in agreement and headed for the rest of the team.

* * *

**Back at Eggman's island base**

* * *

"Mmm Hmm, these are some fine cheeses." Willy smiled as he ate some cheese.

"But where are the crackers?" Barker asked, frowning.

"I've wanted everything to be perfect!" Dr. Eggman shouted in annoyance. "Keep calm, everyone. I'll send Orbot out to the store." He orders Orbot to go to the store in Neo Tokyo. Whew, crisis averted." Then they heard an unfamiliar voice behind Eggman.

"So this is why you called me here?" The dark voice asked. Eggman and the other villains turned around to see a black hedgehog with quills that spreads out, red streaks on his quills, gold rings on his wrists, rocket shoes and a white tuff of fur on his chest. Eggman recognized him and dropped his tray of cheeses.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Dr. Eggman squealed like a fangirl. "Hey everybody, look! Shadow's here! I knew springing for those impost invitations would impress!"

"Who's he?" A Lighting Bolt member asked.

"He's only the second most popular character in the whole canon!" Dr. Eggman answered him excitedly. "Let me give a chair. Mr. Shadow." Eggman rushed over to Dave and pulled his chair from under him and brings it over to Shadow.

"Humph, I prefer to stand…" Shadow sneered.

"Of course, you rouge, you." Dr. Eggman grinned excitedly. "I like standing too. Everyone, on your feet." The other villains groaned in annoyance as they stand up. "Where were we? I'll just start at the beginning."

* * *

**Later in the dining room**

* * *

"Wow, this is really good." Sakura gasped as she grinned and took another bite. "I knew the food you cooked was good, X, but this is just as good. I never knew that someone can make meals as good as you, X."

"Glad to know you like it." X smiled "Martha's the one who made the lunch. She's been making all kinds of meals for everyone ever since she and Geoffrey started living with us. Take Malcolm's word for it, he knows from experience alone."

"It's true." Malcolm agrees "She's been making meals for me ever since I was a kid. If fact, there are times where I see Martha in place of my mom for years and the same can be said for Geoffrey with my dad because they've been with me for years. And believe me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We're flattered, Master X and Master Malcolm." Martha smiled in gratitude. "I've just wanted to make sure everyone here has the right amount of meals a day and don't eat so much. Plus, I don't want anyone wasting any of the food I made."

"Indeed." Geoffrey agrees "We've been with everyone here at X-Estate since the last war and I'm sure we'll be here for years to come after this final war against Sigma. By the way, shouldn't Master Randy, Master Alec and Miss Cynthia be back by now? Their food's going to get cold if they don't hurry back."

"I'm sure they're coming." Axl told them. "They did say that they'll be a little late, but I'm they'll be here sooner than you think." Then they heard footsteps as the three in question entered the dining room. "Like I said, sooner than you think."

"That you did." X agrees "So, how did it go, guys? Are your Pokemon healthy and ready for the final battle ahead?"

"Yep, everyone's healthy and a-okay." Alec answered him with a grin. "We've just got done and we're here to have some lunch. But before that, we've got something important to ask you and everyone, X."

"Important how?" Cecilia asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's so important that you want to discuss with us?" He gestured to Cynthia who stepped up with the letter in her hand.

"This is what we mean by important." Cynthia answered her "I found this letter on my desk in my home before coming to this world and meeting all of you. Next to the letter, I also found these." She turns to Alec and Randy who took out the Master Balls and showed them to everyone.

"Whoa, that's new…" Astrid gasped in awe. "I've never seen those kinds of Pokeballs before. Where did you get them, Cynthia?"

"That's just it, I don't even know where they came from." Cynthia answered her "One morning I was getting ready and I found the Master Balls on my desk with this letter. I read the letter and I see the sender's names, Dr. Light and Ichika Orimura." X and the IS girls gasped and realized who she was talking about. "I take it you know them?"

"That's right, we do know them." X answered her "Dr. Light was my creator and Ichika was a dear friend to Houki and her friends. They've died long ago, but are still watching over us." The IS girls nodded in agreement.

"I see…" Cynthia frowned despondently. "I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps you can tell me everything you know about them?" Before X and the IS girls could answer her, they were being contacted by Alia.

"Let's put it on hold for now." X suggested as he opened a channel with Alia. "We'll have plenty of time later. This is X. What's the situation, Alia?"

"X, we're getting a single coming from Metal Valley." Alia answered him "The same place where you guys fought Earthrock Trilobyte. Judging from the signal we're getting, it could be the final Light Capsule."

"Thanks for the info, Alia." X smiled. "We'll head to Metal Valley and find the last Light Capsule." He cuts the channel and turns to the rest of the team. "Everyone, we've got a mission. We need to find the last Light Capsule hidden somewhere in Metal Valley. Once we find it, that'll be the last armor upgrade we need to defeat Sigma." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Metal Valley?" Randy asked "That's the same place where I met you guys, right? Where you are also fighting that robot guy? What was his name again?"

"Earthrock Trilobyte." Laura answered him.

"Yeah, him." Randy nods. "I think I might've saw it while I was wondering around Metal Valley. I can show you where it is and I can have Luxray look for it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Axl asked with a grin as he stood up from his seat. "Let's head for Metal Valley and find that last Light Capsule!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed for Hunter Base.

* * *

**Back at Eggman's Island base**

* * *

"And so, with my brilliant leadership and your blind loyalty, we'll finally be rid of those meddling brats and have X for the taking!" Dr. Eggman grinned evilly.

"Hey, how come you're calling the shots?" Willy asked with a disgusted frown. "I'm the best villain here! I've spend more time in the pin than all of you combine!"

"That only proves is you're best at getting caught." Barker sneered. "What we need is an educated fellow. An organized leader, who knows how to keep hotheads like you under control and can maintain parliamentary procedure."

"Objection!" Tree Spy yelled as he slams his hands on the table. "Anyone can learn parliamentary procedure."

"Point of order!" Barker sneered again. "Objection is courtroom terminology, not parliamentary."

"Sustained!" Tree Spy countered.

"As anyone with even a cursory knowledge of the sci-fi classic Battle Force Galaxia knows." Dave stepped in "Our leader should be a young, inexperience teenager who's destined for glory. Lest you want to repeat Admiral Glork's mistakes."

"You're losing focus!" Dr. Eggman yelled, sweating nervously. "Remember, I'm the one who called this meeting!"

"And great job, by the way." The Lighting Bolt member frowned. "Who picked out this stemware? It's barely worth stealing." He swiped the stemware and hides it in his robe as everyone started arguing with each other.

"Come on, Eggman. Pull it together." Dr. Eggman said to himself "I know what this group needs." After that, everyone was in line beside each other. "Time for some team building exercises. Fall backwards into your buddy's arms and allow them to catch you. This is called a trust fall." Everyone started falling into each other's arms and catching their partners, but when Eggman did the fall, Shadow didn't catch him and he hits the floor. "My fault. Should've given you a heads up. That was on me." After the trust fall, Eggman decided on another exercise. "You never know what's going to happen on the battlefield, which is why it's important to think on your feet. This is a little game I used to play with my old improve troop, the giggle snorts. It's called Zip Zap Zop. We pass around an imaginary ball saying Zip, Zap or Zop as we go. I'll start. Zip." He tosses the imaginary ball to Barker who caught it.

"Zap." Barker said as he passes the ball to Shadow, but he wasn't amused.

"That's to you, Shadow." Dr. Eggman waved. "You want to Zap that one over to Dave? Maybe, Zap that bad boy back to me? No?"

"Pfft." Shadow scoffed.

"He pffted!" Dr. Eggman squealed. "We'll count that. Great job, Shadow."

"Silence, fool!" Shadow growled. and everyone gasped. "I've suffered your presence long enough." He turns his back and was about to walk away.

"N-No, don't go." Dr. Eggman whined. "We're not done bonding yet! We were going to roast wieners and play flashlight tag. We're making history here! A collection of villains like this has never been assembled before!"

"I see no villains…" Shadow said coldly as he looked over his shoulder. "Just some fools, whose only ability is wasting time. And I'll see for myself if this MegaMan X is strong as you say he is…"

"That's something, isn't it?" Dr. Eggman asked hopefuly.

"No, not really." Shadow answer him as he teleported away.

* * *

Back with the X-Squad, our heroes warped back in Metal Valley to search for the last Light Capsule and the final armor upgrade. Ever since defeating Earthrock Trilobyte, the valley's been clear of Mavericks and the rare minerals are safe from Sigma's hands.

"Huh, never thought that we'd come back here again." Laura smiled as she placed one hand on her hip and looked around. "This place was our first mission for this war and where we met you, Randy. It seems like only yesterday after our first meeting here." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So Randy, are you sure that you saw the Light Capsule here? The first time we went through here, X's helmet gem didn't pick up anything."

"Yeah, that's true." X agrees "During our first mission here, there was no signal that the Light Capsule was here. But if you know where it's located, we can trust your instinct."

"Trust me, I know it's here." Randy nods. "When I was wandering around here and taking out Mavericks, I saw this machine in this dark area. I checked it out and it had an L insignia on it, meaning that it's the Light Capsule I found." He takes out Luxray's Pokeball. "I'll have Luxray help us search for the Light Capsule. Luxray, help us out!" He opens the Pokeball as Luxray emerged. "Luxray, we need your help to find that hidden room where the Light Capsule is. Think you can use your ability to help us find it?" Luxray nodded in response as his eyes started to glow and everyone started following him.

"Whoa, how's he doing that?" Ino gasped in shock. "Why are his eyes glowing like that and how's he seeing through the walls?"

"That's an ability Luxray has." Alec answered her "Whenever their eyes glow like that, it allows them to see through walls and other objects blocking you view. They use this ability to find prey, their younglings and hidden traps. With Luxray's ability, we'll find that Light Capsule in no time."

"So you're saying is that we should rely on this fur ball to find a capsule for an upgrade that we don't need?" Shikamura asked unimpressed. "This is just a big waste of time... I'd say we just forget about this stupid capsule and this guy back on a leash." Luxray heard him as he glared at him and growls in anger. "Did he just growl at me?"

"I wouldn't want to anger Luxray if I were you." Cynthia frowned. "They're known for attacking anyone who mistreats them, even their own trainers. If you treat them with respect, then they'll remain loyal to you. But if you ever mistreat them, then they won't hesitate to attack. So I'd suggest that you don't anger Luxray if you don't want to get attacked."

"Plus, those capsules are not stupid!" Ling agrees "The armors X gets from them has helped us in our past battles against Sigma over the years! We need them if we're going to finally defeat Sigma and save the omniverse from his clutches." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine, whatever..." Shikamura sighed as Ino hits him on the head again.

"Sorry again, everyone." Ino apologized. "Trust me, he's not as bad as you think once you get past his rudeness. It just takes time for him to trust anyone."

"It's all right, Ino." X smiled softly. "If you say it takes time for Shikamura to trust us, then we believe you. We'll just take it slow and we'll see what happens later." Everyone nodded as they continued following Luxray to find the last Light Capsule.

* * *

**Back on Eggman's island base**

* * *

"No fair..." Dr. Eggman whined. "First Sonic always beats me and now X is doing the same thing. With Shadow on our squad, we had a real chance. He's so cool and edgy."

"If standing in the corner while everybody else has fun makes you cool, then I must've been the coolest guy at my junior prom!" Dave frowned.

"And we all know that's not true!" Willy agrees "So I say nuts to Shadow! He's not a team player like the rest of us."

"With Dr. Eggman's superior leadership skills and our blind loyalty, we can do whatever we set our evil minds to." Tree Spy also agrees.

"Oh, was that a callback to my earlier speech?" Dr. Eggman asked, blushing. "You guys… Alright team, gather round. Here's the plan, we're going to catch them by surprise. Willy, you'll be piloting Mothbot to make sure they don't take to the skies."

"Leave it to me." Willy nods.

"Barker, you'll be piloting Octopusbot while your stuntbears surrounds them and cut off their escape routes." Dr. Eggman issued.

"You can count on me, Dr. Eggman." Barker nods.

"Then I'll lead in with Mega and make a frontal assault." Dr. Eggman grinned evilly. "With all of us working together, we'll have those brats done in while X will be ours for the taking!"

"Yeah!" The other villains shouted in unison.

* * *

**Back the X-Squad**

* * *

As our heroes continued to make their way through Metal Valley, they've discovered a new pathway that wasn't there before. Once they've entered the new path, they were greeted by Maverick parts scattered everywhere on the ground.

"Whoa, look at this mess." Axl whistled. "Remind me to call housekeeping to clean this up." Everyone chuckled at his joke as they continued on. "So Randy, this is where you saw the Light Capsule? Down this hall with all the Maverick parts?"

"No doubt about it, it's down here." Randy answered him "This is definitely where I saw the Light Capsule while I was wandering down here and later meeting up with you guys. Of course, I had to take out a bunch of Mavericks down here until I saw you guys fighting that Earthrock Trilobyte guy."

"No wonder we couldn't find it the first time we were here." Ling nodded as she looked at the new pathway. "It was off the beaten path and we had no idea about this place. So I guess this is where you were before meeting us after we've defeated Earthrock Trilobyte?"

"Yep, this is where I was before." Randy answered her "I've been wandering around here for who knows how long and I guess I kinda lost my temper because I was getting nowhere fast and went on a destruction spree on the Mavericks here. As you can see, I kinda went overboard here."

"I think overboard might be the understatement of the year." Matt winced. "From what we can see here, you just went straight up Donkey Kong on these Mavericks and send them to the scrapheap. Remind us to never tick you off." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Randy apologized as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hey, no worries, Randy." Homura smiled softly. "I'm sure anyone would flip out after wondering around here. Heck, I know I would. Besides, I think it's awesome how you were able to take out all these Mavericks by yourself."

"Ain't that the truth." Kat agrees with a grin. "Seeing you sending those Mavericks to the junk pile by yourself, that's something any girl can fall for. You sure know how to impress a girl without even trying." Everyone else nodded in agreement as Luxray couldn't help but smile at his partner.

"Thanks, guys." Randy smiled softly. "But I really couldn't have made it this far without the help of my team. If it wasn't for them, things would've been a lot different I can tell you. So I owe them a lot for always being there for me." Luxray nodded in response until he noticed something and stopped in his tracks as he started growling. "Luxray, what's the matter? Is there someone else here?" Right on cue, Mega rolled into view with Dr. Eggman rinding in his Eggmoblie.

"Did somebody call for a dramatic entrance?" Dr. Eggman taunted.

"Eggman?!" The X-Squad gasped in surprise.

"Eggman?" The Konoha ninjas asked in confusion.

"That's right!" Dr. Eggman grinned evilly. "I'm back and better than ever! We've been looking all over for you and your friends, X and now we've got you right where we want you! You've humiliated us for the last time, but now we're more than ready for you and your friends, X!"

"Wait, who's we?" Asuna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who else are you referring to, Egghead?" Right on cue, Mothbot comes flying in with Willy piloting it and Octopusbot enters with Barker also piloting it while the Lighting Bolts and Barker's stuntbears surrounded our heroes.

"He also means us!" Willy answered her with a serious frown. "You think that you're the only ones who can band together as a team, well think again! We've decided to work together, so we can finally defeat you runts!"

"Not only that, but we'll also be able to capture X as well!" Barker agrees "We've been humiliated by you brats long enough, so now you'll feel the wraith of Team Eggman!"

"Seriously, Team Eggman?" Haruna muttered as she showed the bored dotted eye look. "That's the best name you guys can come up with? Not only your plans suck, but your team name does as well!"

"Who are these clowns?" Kiba asked confusedly. "And why do they have a vendetta against you guys?"

"They're a bunch of wannabe bad guys we've been fighting." Tatenashi answered him with a annoyed sigh. "The guy with the mustache is Dr. Eggman. He's the one who sends all his robots at us and always tries to learn all of X's secrets. The walrus is Willy, second in command of the Lighting Bolt Society under Dave the Intern. Like Eggman, they've been trying to capture X, but they want to use him as an evil combat robot. The wolf face is T. W. Barker, the ringmaster of his circus called the T. W. Barker's Circus of Wonders. He's been trying to capture all of us and force us to work for him in his circus! You guys don't know how much of a headache it is just fighting them!"

"If they think that they can use X for their personal gain, then they've got another thing coming!" Sakura frowned as she got into a battle stance. "We're not going to let you losers use X for evil! If you want to get to X, you'll have to go through us as well!"

"That's exactly the plan, pinky!" Dr. Eggman growled. "Once we're through with all of you, X will be ours for the taking! Team Eggman, attack!"

"X-Squad! Let's split up into two teams, the ones will help me deal with Eggman's robot while the rest of you deal with Eggman's helpers." X issued.

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as the Sarashiki sisters, Ikaruga, Yomi and Haruka took on Willy in Mothbot, Zero, Randy, Homura and the others took on Barker in Octopusbot, and finally, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, their friends from their world and the rest of the gang took on the rest of the Lightning Bolts and Barker's stuntbears.

X, Char, Sticks, Cecilia and Malcolm and Renfa were left to deal with Mega. Mega swung its fists at Malcolm, but he backfilped out of the way and charged towards Mega and slashed it three times with his double bladed katana. "Grr! You cannot hope to defeat Team Eggman!" Dr. Eggman snarled as Mega fired laser beams from its eye, but the six combatants evaded them.

Char yelled out her battle cry as she charged towards the Mega and thrusts her spear twenty times, giving it big damage. Cecilia fired her Buster at Mega's eye, damaging it and rendering its laser beams useless. Sticks also yelled out her battle cry as she threw her boomerang at Mega, making it tilt its head a little bit. Renfa speed towards Mega and thrusts her halberd at its chest while jumping on it.

X got out his X-Saber and dashed towards Mega, with a mighty yell, X leaped up and slams his X-Saber down on Mega, slicing it in half, making it explode. Sticks again yelled out her battle cry as she leaped up and got on Eggman's Eggmobile.

"Eat this, Egghead!" Sticks shouted as she punch Eggman off his Eggmobile and falls onto the ground where X, Char, Cecilia, Malcolm and Renfa were and she joined back with them.

"Hey, no fair!" Dr. Eggman whined. "We were supposed to win this time! We've spent all day trying to come up with the perfect plan to defeat all of you and take X for ourselves!"

"Excuse me, but when was the last time villains ever played fair?" Cecilia glared at him with her arms on her hips. "All you idiots been doing was annoy us to no end and we've had enough of this nonsense!"

"We've had enough of you losers always trying to use X for your personal gain!" Malcolm agrees "No matter what plan or scheme you idiots come up with, the result will always be the same! You will never use X for evil as long as we're around and it's going to be that way forever!" As the six friends moved in to arrest Eggman, they heard a dark voice calling out to them.

"Pathetic! Even with all this help, you still couldn't defeat this weakling and his pathetic friends!" The voice taunted as Shadow teleported in while standing on Mega's remains. "It's no wonder that you're nothing but a sniveling coward in the face of defeat!" He turns to face X and his friends. "So this is the reason you wanted me to join you? I can hardly see any reason why you can never defeat them."

"Hey, just who do you think you are?!" Renfa glared at him. "You can't just waltz into our battle and start talking down to us like that! You'd better tell us who you are or we'll have to use force!"

"Humph, your threats don't scare me, little girl." Shadow retorted coldly. "But I suppose a proper introduction is in order. My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog… From what I can see, you fools are no different than Sonic and his pathetic friends."

"And just what makes you so sure about that, Shadow?!" Sticks snarled. "Just because you lost to us last time, that doesn't mean you can talk down about my friends!"

"So these fools are your new friends now, eh?" Shadow asked, feeling amused. "It's no wonder that Sonic couldn't defeat me last time. He needed the help from his friends and this one is no different. Face it, you're nothing but a weakling who can't do anything without the help from your pathetic friends!"

"You're wrong, Shadow!" Char narrowed her eyes fiercely on Shadow. "You think that X has friends that makes him weak! That's where you're wrong because we're his strength! As long we believe in X, he'll take on any foe that comes our way!"

"That's right, Shadow!" Cecilia agrees "Even if X is fighting alone, he knows that we're right there beside him! He won't lose to anyone as long we're together!"

"Then let's put that theory of yours to the test." Shadow frowned as he got into a battle stance. "I'll take all six of you on myself and we'll see if what you say is true or not. If it's not, then you've just wasted your time and breath."

"We'll see about that!" Malcolm yelled as he charged towards Shadow who smirked as he warped, catching him off guard. "What?!"

"Peekaboo." Shadow reappeared behind Malcolm and punched him in the back. Renfa and Cecilia charged towards Shadow. Shadow made energy spears appear in his hands. "Chaos Spear!" He flung them at Cecilia and Renfa who narrowly evaded them. Shadow dashed towards Cecilia and did a lower jab on her stomach, knocking her back a little. Shadow then did a roundhouse kick on Cecilia, knocking her back even more. Sticks yelled out her battle cry as she threw her boomerang at Shadow who sidestepped out of the way.

"Face it, punks! You're weak when you relied on each other…?" Shadow raised an eyebrow as X glowed his blue aura, getting everyone's attention.

"W-What is this flow of powerful energy?!" Neji gasped in shock. "Is this what Sakura is talking about?"

X warped in front of Shadow, catching him off guard and gave the arrogant black hedgehog a uppercut. "What on earth?!" Shadow snarled as he stands up. "What is this power? It came out of nowhere…" Shadow snarled as he clenched his fists in fury. "That's it, you're someone I can't stand!" Shadow warped in front of X and tried to throw a punch at him, but X caught it in one quick moment, surprising Shadow. X did a lower jab on Shadow, knocking him back a little. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw his Chaos Spear at X who swatted it away like nothing. X switched to his Ultimate Armor as he used the Nova Strike which hit Shadow and flung him across the area, forcing him on his knees.

After X's last attacked hits Shadow and focused him on his knees, Shadow couldn't believe what just happened. He, the Ultimate Lifeform, was defeated by this unknown hero. He saw X and his friends aiming their weapons at him if he ever tired anything.

"Just who are you?" Shadow asked "And where did you get that power? It's beyond anything I've seen before."

"My name is MegaMan X." X answered him "This power was giving to me by an old friend of my creator. He gave this to me so I can help him create a world where everyone can live together in peace. If you ever try to harm my friends again, don't think for a minute that I won't hesitate to attack."

"Humph, fine. I'll take my leave for now, MegaMan X." Shadow frowned as he stands up and glares at X. "But don't think that I won't be back for revenge. I'll destroy you and prove that I'm the strongest being alive! Don't you forget it!" He teleported from Metal Valley as X turned around and glared at Eggman and his members of Team Eggman who cowered in fear at X's power.

"The same goes for all of you!" X shouted. "Leave this area right now and never come back again! If I catch you here again, there will be serious consequences!" At his command, Eggman and his team ran away in fear, not wanting to anger X anymore than he already is. Once everything settled down, the heroes regrouped and started congratulating each other.

"Whew, that was a close one." Makie sighed. "For a minute there, I thought that Shadow had you guys on the ropes, but it's a good thing X's power kicked in when it did." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, it wasn't just me that stopped Shadow and Eggman and his team." X smiled softly. "It was all of us working together as a team and letting them know that evil never wins. This was our win today."

"X, I want to apologize to you." Shikamaru bowed his head in apology/ "Ever since we've known you in the short time, I've been nothing but a jerk to you and your friends. I didn't believe it when Sakura told us about you having godlike strength, but after seeing it now. I can see that she was right. I hope you can forgive me for being so rude to you."

"It's all right, Shikamaru." X smiled softly. "I'm sure you were just being caution about trusting me. Of course, you're not the only one who didn't believe me for having godlike strength and to tell you the truth, I've gotten used to it by now. I'm sure there's always someone who won't believe anything at first until they see it for themselves. But for now, let's put that issue behind us and continue our search for the last Light Capsule. I'm sure we're getting close to it by now. Randy, you and Luxray lead the way. We'll follow you until we find the Light Capsule."

"Leave it to us, X." Randy nods as he gave a thumbs up. "We'll find that Light Capsule before you know it. Luxray, you know what to do." Luxray nodded in response as his eyes started glowing again and everyone followed him. After walking for a couple of minutes, they've reached the end of the hall and found the final Light Capsule. "There it is, right where I said it would be. That's the Light Capsule I saw when I was wandering around here."

"Thank you for finding it, Randy." X smiled in gratitude. "And you too, Luxray. We wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for your ability. Now I'll take it from here. Wait here, everyone. This won't take long." Everyone nodded as X walks over to the Light Capsule and it activates with Dr. Light's hologram appearing.

"X…" Dr. Light begins to speak "I thought something like this might happen someday, so I've prepared parts for you. This time, I want you to try out Body Parts I. If you equip this, you will take half the damage you normally would. Equip this new ability and board the capsule, X." X nodded as he boarded the capsule and gains the final armor upgrade. "I hope this is the last time we need to use weapons of war like this, X. I really do." Dr. Light's hologram vanishes for the final time.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Dr. Light." X smiled softly. "We're so close in making your dream a reality and we've done it by working together. I can promise you that we won't fail in our final battle just ahead." He returns to the rest of the team waiting for him.

"Yeah, we've got the final armor upgrade!" Ling cheered "Now we're more than ready to the true final battle with Sigma!"

"That we are, Ling." X agrees "We've come this far in our previous battle against Sigma and we must succeed in destroying Sigma forever!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

* * *

A little later, our heroes were back outside of the area they were in as they make their way back to Hunter Base. Unknown to them, Orbot and Cubot were watching them leave until they turned to face the audience.

"What a swell adventure!" Cubot beamed "I sure hope there's more next chapter."

"Speaking of which, we're getting closer to the big finale." Orbot agreed "With only a few more chapters remaining, it's only a matter of time before we head for the big showdown. I'm getting excited in my circuits just thinking about it!"

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask this." Cubot said "Should we, Dr. Eggman and his team help X and the gang save the omniverse for the final time?"

"Spoiler alert, everybody." Orbot chuckled. "We'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Assault the Orbital Elevator! Prepping for the Final Battle!**

**A/n: We're getting closer to the final chapters of this story, so next time, our heroes learn about why new generation Reploids going Maverick and they storm the Orbital Elevator for with another showdown with Vile. So stay tuned for more Mega updates!**


	246. Prepping for the Final Battle!

**A/N: Only a few more chapters to go until the big finale of MegaMan X IS! So here is Chapter 246!**

**Chapter 246: Assault the Orbital Elevator! Prepping for the Final Battle!**

* * *

After defeating Team Eggman and Shadow and receiving the final armor upgrade, everyone returned to X-Estate to rest up for their final mission and for Alec, Randy and Cynthia to finally have lunch or rather a late lunch. Once they've exited the elevator, they were greeted by Martha waiting for them in the foyer.

"Welcome back, everyone." Martha greeted "I'm glad to see you're all still in one piece. I trust that the mission was successful in finding the final Light Capsule?"

"We ran into some trouble along the way, but it was nothing we can handle." X answered her with a smile. "We've managed to find the last Light Capsule and got the final armor upgrade Dr. Light left behind."

"Yep, we sure did." Alec agrees "And not only that, but we've also managed to kick Egghead and his teams' butts to the curve! And you guys want to know what else?"

"What's that?" Ling asked him.

"Hungry." Alec answered her and everyone laughed.

"I guess his brain's still out to lunch." Houki grinned. "Then again, we did leave for this mission before they could even eat." She turns to Randy and Cynthia. "What about you two? Are you guys still hungry as well?" Before they could answer her, their stomachs growled and that was all the answer she needed to hear. "T suppose that answers my question."

"Not to worry, you three. Your meals are still warm." Martha closed her eyes and smiled. "You can still have lunch while everyone gets prepared for your final mission. We'll bring you up to speed later."

"Thank you, Martha." Cynthia bowed in gratitude. "We'd really appreciate it." Alec and Randy nodded in agreement and followed Cynthia into the dining room to have lunch.

"Now while they're having lunch, we should head over to Hunter Base." Zero suggested "We need to come up with a plan to find Sigma's lair and put a stop to him once and for all. We can let them know once they're done eating" Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed for Hunter Base.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sigma Palace**

* * *

"Sigma, your copy body's all ready to go." Vile reported. "And your satellite is ready to broadcast your message to Earth on your command."

"Excellent, Vile." Sigma grinned evilly. "Now all we have to do is activate the satellite and send it to every televisions, radios, computers and communicators on Earth. That'll surely get the Hunters' undedicated attention. Start up the satellite and the countdown for the invasion."

"Right away, Lord Sigma." Vile acknowledged. "Once we broadcast your message to all over the Earth, they'll have no choice but to surrender to you or face your wrath. We'll finally make our Reploid utopia a reality!"

"Indeed we will, Vile." Sigma agrees "And even if the Hunters managed to defeat me for the tenth time, this invasion plan of Baltan's will still commence and every world will fall under my foot!"

"By the way, I've been wondering something, Lord Sigma." Vile asked. "Aside from bringing back some of your previous followers and creating clones of the heroes' friends, what was Baltan's plan for that last one?"

"Ah, you mean the clone of Charlotte that Doppler created years ago?" Sigma asked back "Baltan's been using the same mind control device on her the same way they were used on the Hunters' friends from this war and the last war. I'm surprised that she survived all those Mavericks and tried to hold them off just to let X and his little girlfriends find me. No matter, we can still use her for our plans, but this time she'll be using the IS of Chifuyu Orimura." From the darkness, another familiar shadow emerged and joined with the other shadowy figures. "Vile, you'll be guarding the entrance to the Jakob Project. Get into your Ride Armor and await further instructions there."

"As you wish, Lord Sigma." Vile bowed "I'll make sure those Hunters never reach here or see the light of day ever again." He leaves the throne room and mounts his Ride Armor.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

* * *

Not long after leaving X-Estate and letting the three Pokemon Trainers have their lunch, X and the gang arrived at Maverick Hunter HQ to discuss their plans to storm Sigma's lair and destroy him once and for all. They've entered the Command Room where Signas, Alia, Pallette and Layer were waiting for them.

"Excellent work, Hunters." Signas smiled. "Glad to see you've managed to recover the last armor upgrade Dr. Light left for X. Were there any problems along the way?"

"We ran into some minor trouble, but we've managed to pull through in the end." Axl answered him with a grin. "We had to deal with Egghead again, but this time he had some help from the Lighting Dolts and Barker. Of course, we were able to beat them with no problem until this Shadow guy came in. While the rest of us were busy with Egghead's helpers, X's team had to deal with Shadow and he was making them look like amateurs until X activated his limitless potential again and defeated him. After they all retreated, we found the Light Capsule and that's all she wrote."

"I see." Signas nods. "I never would've guessed that Eggman would try a different approach and even try to recruit this Shadow on his side. All the same, we're glad that everything worked out in the end. Now there's just one last thing we need to do and I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about." Everyone nodded in agreement while the three ninja teams were confused.

"Yeah, Sigma…" X frowned seriously "There's no doubt in my mind now. This whole incident has Sigma written all over it. Where is he, anyway?!"

"That's a good question." Alia agreed "We don't know where his fortress is located. It's obvious that Sigma's involved, but things are bound to be different this time. It doesn't seem as if he's controlling these new Mavericks like puppets. They all seem to… BE him…"

"Do you mean copies of Sigma?" Axl gasped.

"I'm… not sure." Alia answered him with a shrug. "So far, all the sites attacked have been related to the Jakob Project. Doesn't that sound familiar to you guys?" X, Zero, Axl, Malcolm and the IS girls nodded while everyone else were confused.

"Yeah, that's the same tactic my uncle did in the last war…" Malcolm frowned seriously. "The broadcasting tower, the power plant, the magma research facility, the underground tunnel base, the arctic research center, the weapons base, the space research center and the antigravity lab are all owned by our family. Uncle Stephan had Red Alerts' Corporals attack each of them and have me take all the blame for the attacks. If all these locations are related to the Jakob Project, then there must be some kind connection between them, but what?" As everyone thinks about a connection between the different locations and the Jakob Project, they were interrupted by an alarm.

"Huh?!" Alia gawked as she typed away. "I'm picking up a transmission! Hang on, guys. I'm patching it through." As she types on her computer, everyone turned to the monitor and see Sigma reveal himself.

"Sigma!" X, Zero, Axl, Malcolm and the IS girls shouted.

"Long time no see, guys." Sigma grinned evilly. "It's so good to see some familiar faces again. I can see you've managed to make it past all of my followers and have reached the home stretch."

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" X glared at his mortal enemy. "No matter how many times we've destroyed you, you always find a way to come back and wreck havoc on innocent lives! But not anymore, this time we're going to destroy you once and for all!"

"Don't worry, X." Sigma said, still showing that evil grin. "It'll all be over soon and we'll never have to meet again. All the primitive space development of all worlds now belongs to me…"

"What? Space?" Zero demanded.

"That's right." Sigma answered him "Our future lies in the sky! Your old world has outlived its usefulness. In the next 12 hours, my Maverick armies will invade all worlds in the omniverse and wipe out all organic life!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Maverick scum!" X yelled "What's your scheme this time?"

"Scheme?" Sigma asked, amused. "This is providence! I'm merely ushering evolution along its natural path." Sigma laughed evilly.

"Evolution?" Axl asked as the transmission abruptly ends.

"So that was Sigma?" Reina asked "The enemy that you and everyone's been facing over the years, X? The one who wants to wipe all of humanity and make a paradise for Reploids in the omniverse?"

"That's him." X answered her with a nod. "He's the one we've been fighting ever since he was infected by the virus from Zero. So, Sigma was really after the Jakob Project all along?"

"It would seem that way." Alia answered him with a nod as well. "If you stop to think about it, it makes a lot of sense. Space development and the emergence of new generation Reploids aren't unrelated."

"So, he's causing these new generation Reploids to go Maverick, huh?" Zero frowned seriously as he crossed his arms. "We can't let him get away with this."

"Sigma's transmission was disrupted by the orbit of the satellite." Alia figured as she brought up a map of the area. "This is lucky! The Elevator is still functional, some can use it to get to him!"

"Then we've better move fast if we're going to stop the invasion." Signas nods in agreement. "If we don't, then all worlds will perish and be under Sigma's control! X-Squad, head for the Elevator and use it to reach Sigma and stop his invasions on all worlds! Move out!"

"Yes, sir!" The X-Squad saluted and were about to leave until Alec, Randy and Cynthia entered the Command Room.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Alec waved. "We had to wait awhile to digest our food until we can come over here." Then he noticed that everyone was serious. "Hey, why is everyone so serious? Did we missed something?"

"A lot, unfortunately." Houki answered him with a frown. "We just got contacted by Sigma and he's planning to invade all the worlds in 12 hours. We were just about to head for the Elevator, we'll explain everything along the way." The three trainers nodded as everyone headed for the Orbital Elevator.

* * *

**At Sigma's Moon Palace**

* * *

"Perfect, they're on their way now." Sigma smirked darkly as he sees X-Squad's heat signatures on his map. "It's only a matter of time before all worlds are mine." He turns to a shadowy figure. "SunStar, it's time. Time for you to have your revenge for your destruction centuries ago by MegaMan." The shadow emerged from the darkness and revealed himself as SunStar from MegaMan's timeline.

"As you wish, Lord Sigma." SunStar bowed "I'll finally have my revenge on MegaMan's new incarnation for Lord Wily's defeat centuries ago." He turns to his group and they all bowed as well and warped out sight.

* * *

Not long after Sigma broadcasted his message all over the world, all the humans and Reploids around the world were terrified of Sigma's invasion plan. They were wondering what would happen to all other worlds if Sigma started invading them. On Eggman's island base, Dr. Eggman and his allies saw the message from Sigma and were wondering what to do.

"Who was that?" Dave gasped "That robot guy just appeared on the screen and started saying stuff like wiping out all of organic life. Does that include us as well?"

"I'm afraid he does mean all of you." Orbot answered him grimly. "I believe that must be Sigma, the enemy that X and his friends often refer to. It would seem that he's finally let himself known and has decided to go to war with all organic life." He turns to Eggman who was just as shocked as everyone in the room. "Doctor, what should we do? Are we going to let him do whatever he wants with our world?" The other villains were looking at Eggman and were waiting to hear his answer.

"I-I'm afraid there's only one we should do…" Dr. Eggman stuttered reluctantly "W-We have to go help X and his friends stop Sigma from taking over the omniverse and wiping out all organic life…"

"WHAT?!" The rest of Team Eggman gasped in shock.

"Are you serious, Eggman?!" Barker asked with wide eyes. "You know that they're the enemy, right? We can't just associate ourselves with them!"

"But if we don't, then our world will cease to exist!" Dr. Eggman countered "We can't let Sigma have his way with our world! If he does, then we don't have a home to return to!" Everyone started thinking what they should do next.

* * *

**Back with the X-Squad, 11 hours left until Sigma's invasion plan commences…**

* * *

After receiving the message from Sigma and the go ahead from Signas, our heroes arrived at the entrance to the Orbital Elevator after picking up RepArmor suits for Cynthia and the three trainers Pokemon from Douglas' lab to help them breath in space.

"Okay, here we are at the Orbital Elevator." X looked at the Orbital Elevator. "Once we enter the elevator, it's a straight shop up to the satellite. Are all of you ready for what's ahead?"

"Trust us, we're more than ready for anything, X." Houki answered him with a nod. "This'll be the final time we face Sigma and we'll be able to save the omniverse from his grasp once and for all." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then let's head inside the elevator." X nods in agreement. "This could be our true final battle against Sigma, so we'd better be prepared for anything that comes our way." As everyone were about to enter the elevator, they heard some familiar voices calling out to them.

"Hey, wait for us!" Team Rocket called "Don't leave without us! We're coming with you!" The heroes turned around to see Team Rocket running towards them.

"Not you three idiots again!" Asuna groaned. "Can't you losers just leave us alone for once?! We're about to face off against Sigma, so we don't have time to deal with you guys!"

"Wait, we come in peace!" James pleaded. "We're not going to attack you guys and try to steal your Pokemon. We want to help you guys."

"Wait, what?" Kazumi asked while blinking. "You guys want to help us fight Sigma? But aren't you three bad guys?"

"Well, yes, we are." Jessie answered her "But the thing is that if we let Sigma have his way with our world, we'd be out of work. Plus, we don't want our home to be taken over by someone else other than us." James and Meowth nodded in agreement.

"Your words seems legit, but how do we know you're not just trying to trick us?" Asuka asked skeptically. "You're just saying all those things so that we'll let our guard down and you'll just run off with our friends' Pokemon."

"We're telling you the truth, we swear!" Meowth said frantically. "I know we had some differences before, but can we just put that behind us for now? We love our home just as much as you guys and we don't want it under Sigma's control."

"What do you think, X?" Zero asked "Should we let them come with us? Their words seems true enough, but there's also a chance it could be a trick."

"I'd say we let them come with us." X smiled softly. "They love their world, so I say that's proof enough to let them join." He turns to Team Rocket. "We can see that you three love your world, so we're going to let you join us until Sigma's finally destroyed."

"Thank you, but we'll help you on one condition." Jessie agrees. "Once this is all over, we want to go back to being criminals."

"It's a deal." X agrees "But in order for you to come with us, you're going to need to breath in space. Lucky for you, we've got some extra RepArmor suits for you three and your Pokemon to help you breath in space. Put them on and we'll on our way now." Jessie, James and Meowth nodded in agreement as they put the RepArmors on them and their Pokemon to help them breath. "Now that everyone's ready, let's go. It's time for our final showdown with Sigma." Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the Elevator.

* * *

Everyone boarded the platform that serves as the elevator to the Orbital Elevator. "Okay, according to Pallete, we can ride this all the way up to the top and we'll be up in space." Matt stated.

"So we're going into space…" Negi gasped in awe. "It's possibly mine and my students dream to go into space."

"Yeah, but we can't go sightseeing, we don't have much time until Sigma begins his robot apocalypse on all our worlds!" Sticks reminded him.

"Right. So we might expect some heavy fire while riding the elevator." Shion agrees.

"It's now or never, we have to stop that Maverick and get back two of our worlds and prevent him from conquering the omniverse!" Agnes added.

"Yeah! We're coming for you, Sigma!" Ling pounded her fists in determination as the elevator rides up.

5 minutes later, the gang noticed New Gen Maverick Soldiers waiting for them at the first floor of the Elevator. "Here they come." Saito frowned as he readies Derflinger.

"Right! It's time we make that Maverick pay for brainwashing us!" Mirai growled in fury as she got out her tomy gun and fired it at two Mavericks, destroying them.

After 25 seconds, the gang were finished with the first floor Mavericks. "How many floors does this Orbital Elevator thingy has?" James asked confusedly.

"Hmm, since the Orbital Elevator reaches out to the Earth's atmosphere to the moon, I say about six floors." Malcolm figured. "If what Douglas said is correct, my grandfather's plans for the Orbital Elevator before he discontinued it before my uncle found the blueprints must at least built six floors that reaches out to the top of the Elevator above the Earth's atmosphere."

"Oh goody…" Enshou muttered in disgust.

"But we can't let that stop us now!" Chohi pumped her fist in the air. "We come this far and we're going to finally end that evil Maverick's reign of terror once and for all!"

"Well said, Rinrin." Axl agrees with a grin. The elevator continued upward.

The gang then dealt with heavy hitter Mavericks in the second floor, but the three trainers used their Pokemon to take care of them. On the third floor, the gunslingers of the gang had to deal with aerial Mavericks and they proceeded to the fourth floor. There, the gang dealt with small Mechaniloids that were getting on some of the gang's nerves, but they proceeded forward to the fifth floor. There were small grunt Mavericks, but it's nothing they can handle. On the sixth floor, they dealt with two more heavy Mavericks, but they defeated them and made it to the roof of the Orbital Elevator.

* * *

After making it through all six floors of the Orbital Elevator, our heroes finally reached the top of the Orbital Elevator and were greeted by the sight of the vastness of space.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Konoka gasped in awe "I knew space was vast, but I didn't think it'd be this vast. It's a lot different seeing it in real life instead of a book."

"You can say that again." Asuka agrees "Its one thing to see it in pictures, but it's another when you see it with your own eyes. And the best part, we don't need a rocket ship to come up here. We can just use the Orbital Elevator and we can see space anytime we want."

"I never knew that this was above the clouds." Aisha gasped in awe. "For a long time, we had no idea there was something far higher than the sky and just as vast. This is truly a sight to behold."

"When we head back home, I'm thinking of going to the Hoenn Region." Randy smiled. "I want to see if the Mossdepp City Space Center can come up with something like this. I'm sure it'll help them discover what's in the far reaches of space is without a rocket ship."

"Hey, doesn't this remind you guys of that one time back in Johto where we helped that Pidgy fly towards the sun?" James asked with a soft smile. "Ah, I remember it like it was only yesterday. It was easily the most heartfelt moment I've ever witnessed."

"Randy, while you're in the Hoenn Region, can you send a message to Steven Stone for me?" Cynthia asked "He and I were supposed to meet at Ever Grande City for an expedition match, but I ended up coming here when the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb were stolen. Tell him I'm sorry for missing the match and see if we can try again some other time."

"Not a problem, Cynthia." Randy grinned. "I'll make sure he gets the message."

"Yeah, I remember that time." Meowth agrees "That was when Orville wanted to fly high into the sky and touch the sun with his wings and we were there to help him make it happen. That was the best moments of all my nine lives. I wonder how Orville's doing nowadays?"

"Perhaps once this war is over, you can go see him again." Zero suggested "I'm sure he'll be glad to see his friend again and help reach even higher together." He turns to everyone else. "But now that the sightseeings are done, let's continue on. We're getting closer to Sigma, so we have to be ready for what he might throw at us." Everyone nodded in agreement and were about to continue on until they were attacked by mortar shells and they evaded the shots. Everyone looked above them to see Vile hovering and looking down at them.

"Vile!" Everyone shouted.

"Don't think that you fools are going anyway." Vile sneered as he crossed his arms and glared at the gang. "You may have reached this far up the Orbital Elevator, but that's about as far as you go! None of you losers are going any higher than this!"

"That's what you think, Vile!" Axl countered. "We're not going to let you stop us from going after Sigma! And this time, we're going to make sure that him and you won't make others suffer ever again!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Vile snickered darkly. "Then I hope you can give me a good fight like you always do. So let's have some fun, why don't we and go out with a bang!"

"We'll see about that, Vile!" Kat yelled as she flew up to Vile and slams her foot down on Vile, knocking him to the ground.

"Augh!" Vile snarled as he glared at the gang. "Not bad, but it's still not enough!" Vile fired paralyzing shots at Bacho and Choun who tried to bull rush him, they were paralyzed for a good 10 minutes.

"Remember, we need to deal with Vile before we press on. We only have 11 hours and 10 minutes left before Sigma commences his invasion plan." KOS-MOS reminded everyone as she charged towards Vile and punched him 12 times, giving him medium damage.

"You can't escape!" Vile hovered above the air and fired energy shots at Reina who blocked them with her shield. Shizuka leaped up and slashed Vile five times with her daggers.

"Drift Diamond!" X yelled as he fired Avalanche Yeti's attack at Vile, freezing him for awhile. Negi launched wind spells at Vile, giving him medium damage.

"Take this, Vile!" Ling yelled as she leaped up and punched and kicked Vile three times after he broke free from the ice. Vile growled in angrily as he punched Ling in the gut. Cecilia and Gen fired their ranged weapons at Vile, giving him large damage. Zero jumped up and slashed Vile three times with his Z-Saber.

"Take this, fools!" Vile yelled as he fired homing missiles at the gang, they had some differculities avoiding them, but they managed.

"Luxray! Use Thunder Fang on Vile!"

"Emboar! Use Flamethrower!"

"Lucario! Aura Sphere!" The three trainers' Pokemon launched their attacks at Vile, giving him bigger damage. Vile snarled in fury as he fired motar shells at the gang, they evaded them as always. Axl fired his Axl Pistols at Vile, giving him small damage.

"Javelin." Tabathia launched her spell at Vile, giving him even bigger damage. Houki, Laura and Kanzashi combined their slashes to give Vile even more hurt. Astrid didn't waste time on launching spells on Vile.

"Secret Ninja Art: Sigmund!" Yomi yelled as she slashed Vile rapidly. "Don't think we forget about your boss brainwashing us to do his evil bidding, Maverick…" Yomi glared at Vile.

"Too bad, you would have made great generals in Lord Sigma's army." Vile countered as he fired a paralyzing shot at Yomi, she backfliped out of the way.

"Chidori!" Sasuke and Kakashi yelled as they combined their attacks to give Vile even more hurt. X yelled out his battle cry as he slashed Vile two times, ending the fight.

Vile groaned in agony as he held his wound. He glared at the gang with a scowl. "Don't think you have won! We'll settle this at Lord Sigma's hideout! That is, if you can find it!" Vile warped out of sight. Hibari noticed a huge satellite above them.

"Guys, look!" Hibari pointed up as they see the satellite which has the Maverick symbol on it.

"Think that's where we'll find Sigma?" Saito frowned seriously.

"It's a medium possibility. But chances are Sigma has a decoy to act as his body while his real form is somewhere in space." Zero frowned seriously.

"Then we'll take our chances and take out the satellite!" X yelled. Houki contacted Alia to warped the gang into the satellite.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

A figure was watching the events unfold from his room. It is none other than Lumine! However, he has an evil smirk on his lips. He muttered out evilly "It's all going according to plan…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle? Part 1 of 2: Storm the Satellite! Old Enemies and Evil Copies! Return of C2!**

**A/n: We're almost there to the big finale of MegaMan X IS! Next up is an extra-long chapter (Hopefully) and you won't believe the surprises in this chapter! So see you next time and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	247. The Final Battle? Part 1 of 2

**A/N: By my calculations, me and Panther J will finish MegaMan X IS by Chapter 250 which is the Epilogue. So here is Chapter 247!**

**Chapter 247: The Final Battle? Part 1 of 2: Storm the Satellite! Old Enemies and Evil Copies! Return of C2!**

* * *

After dealing with Vile again, our heroes noticed a satellite with a Maverick symbol on its side not too far from their position on the Orbital Elevator. With their target in sight, everyone warped over to the satellite and started making their way through the halls while also taking out New Gen Mavericks along the way.

"Okay, we've only got about 10 hours until the invasion starts." X told everyone "We need to find Sigma and stop him before he can send his armies across the omniverse. We can't let him have his way with all the worlds!"

"Don't worry about us, X." Asuna nodded as she clenched her fists. "We're not going to let him get away with this. We've still got a bone to pick with him for using Red King and Black King to attack our world and sending us here!" Negi and her fellow classmates all nodded in agreement.

"The same for us!" Homura agrees "We're not going to forgive him for brainwashing and using us as his puppets! We're going to give him the beat down of a lifetime!" Her Crimson Squad also nodded in agreement.

"That goes triple for us as well!" Louise also agrees "We're going to make him pay for sending Temperor to our world and kidnapping us to use as bait to lure you out!" Her friends and Saito all nodded in agreement.

"And us as well!" Reina agrees with an angry frown. "He destroyed our home when he had Baltan send Tyrant to our world and murdered our father! He's going to pay for what he's done to our world!" Her sisters and friends all nodded in agreement.

"Then we'd better pick up the pace." Zero nodded. "If we don't hurry not only we won't stop the invasion in time, but Sigma will finally win and his ideal omniverse would become a reality. We have to stop his plans and destroy him once and for all!" Everyone nodded in agreement and continued down the hall. They later entered a room with eight teleporters placed around a massive pillar and with different colors.

"Hey, what are these things for?" James asked pointing to the eight teleporters. "And why are they hanging around that pillar?"

"I think this could only mean one thing…" Laura answered him "We're going to have to fight all the Maverick Generals we've defeated and Sigma might've made evil clones of the Maverick Generals we've recruited throughout this war. Once we defeat all of them again, we'll be able to continue on."

"Aw, why do we have to fight them again?" Enshou whined. "Can't we just forget about them and move on to the next room?"

"Hey, don't complain, Enshou!" Tatenashi scolded her. "We can't continue to the next room because the doors are locked! Besides, this'll be the last time we'll be able to fight them again."

"Then let's head for the first teleporter." X suggested. "The faster we can defeat them, the faster we can continue on." Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the first teleporter to fight Earthrock Trilobyte again.

* * *

**Back on Earth at Maverick Hunter HQ**

* * *

"And that's why we need to hurry and stop his invasion on all other worlds." Signas explained, he was talking to the World Leaders through channels. "If we don't, it's not just this world that'll suffer but countless others will as well."

"If what you're saying is true, then Sigma's gotten even more dangerous than he has before." The President frowned seriously. "But even if all of us could get our armies ready, it might be already too late to stop the Mavericks from invading all the other worlds." The other World Leaders all nodded in agreement.

"I know it's a long shot, Mr. President, but we don't have much choice." Signas reasoned. "Once Sigma starts his invasion, we're going to have many innocent lives lost and possibly in the quintillions." Everyone was silent for a minute until the Emperor spoke up.

"I say we do this." The Emperor suggested. "If we don't help them, Sigma will have won and we'll have no one to blame, but ourselves. After all, we did say that we'll help the Maverick Hunters if Sigma ever starts acting up again, didn't we? I don't plan on backing down from that promise we made when they saved us from one of the Dark Giants."

"I concur with you, Your Excellency." The Queen agrees. "We can't let Sigma have his way with countless worlds just to build a utopia for Reploids. If X and his friends can stop him, then I'm sure we'll live in peace with them instead of fighting them."

"Then it's settled." The President smiled. "Commander Signas, we'll assist your group in stopping Sigma from taking over the omniverse. If we let him win, than there's no hope for all worlds. Once we prepare our armies, we'll let you lead them into battle against Sigma's Maverick Army." The other World Leaders all nodded in agreement.

"Mr. President, Your Majesty, Your Excellently, thank you." Signas smiled as he bowed in gratitude. "With all your help, we'll save the omniverse from falling into Sigma's clutches and create the world Dr. Light wanted! A world of peace where humans and Reploids can live together without conflict! We've only got about less than 10 hours until the invasion starts, so we'd better hurry! Ladies, get all troops ready! This won't be just a final battle for X's team, but for all of us as well! It's time we put a stop to Sigma's plans once and for all!"

"Yes, sir!" The three navigators saluted and got to work.

* * *

**Back with our heroes**

* * *

The gang warped into Earthrock Trilobyte's room and they looked around. "You inferior beings have come a long way, but this is where your journey ends!" They all looked up to see Earthrock Trilobyte glaring at them as he jumped off the space pillar and landed in front of them.

"Oh not this guy again!" Kat groaned. "I guess us defeating you the first time didn't make you learn your lesson, huh?"

"Peh! That's rich coming from a shinobi who has disgraced parents! What you see before is a copy Reploid that has my control chip in it. Now I'm ready to pay you brats back for that first defeat! Crystal Wall!" Earthrock Trilobyte yelled as he summoned a crystal wall and flung it at the gang, they leaped out of the way.

"According to Gravity Antonion, Trilobyte's weakness is Antonion's weapons. Squeeze Bomb!" X fired the attack at Earthrock Trilobyte, giving him large damage and making him remove his shell.

"You… You discover my weakness?!" Trilobyte snarled in anger as he used Rebound Blaster to try to hit Satomi, but she used her robotic claws to swipe them away.

"I always wondered what's under your shell, Trilobyte." Satomi smirked as she revved up her robotic fist and flung it at Trilobyte, knocking him into a wall. Trilobyte growled in anger as he summoned another Crystal Wall or two and flung them at the gang, they leaped above them.

"Hey Earthrock Trilobyte! Say hello to my little friend!" Axl grinned as he got out his Spiral Magnum and fired a bullet at him, giving Trilobyte bigger damage than before.

"Stupid ancient relics!" Trilobyte snarled in fury as he summoned more crystal walls and flung them at the gang.

"Juuhazam!" Zero yelled as he rushed towards Trilobyte and used his attack to give Trilobyte even more damage than before. Houki dashed in and slashed Trilobyte ten times with her dual katanas.

"Here! Let me help!" Chouji offered as he became round as big bowling ball and rammed into Trilobyte, giving him bigger damage.

"That's it, you fools! I have enough of this! Prepare to become-ack!" Trilobyte didn't get to finished as he was sliced in half by Etsou, Trilobyte reverted to a new gen Maverick and exploded.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for you, we have a omniverse to save." Etsou frowned as the gang warped back to the hub of the satellite.

"Alright, who should we face next?" Kirche wondered.

"How about Burn Rooster? Can't say I will be happy to face him again…" Astrid suggested.

"Then let's pick up the pace and deal with him." Kan'u agrees as everyone entered Burn Rooster's teleporter and warped to his room.

* * *

The gang appeared in Burn Rooster's room and saw him glaring at the gang. "You think you are done, but it's not over yet! I'm going to make you pay for defeating me back at my old lair!" Burn Rooster yelled in fury as he ignited in flames.

"Oooooh! I wonder if that would happen to Blaziken if it became a robot like that?" Jessie squealed.

"That's exactly what I thought as well when I first encountered him." Alec laughed. An anger vein appeared on Burn Rooster's forehead.

"S-Shut up! I am nothing like those weakling Pokemon! I'll make you pay for that insult!" He dived towards the gang but Malcolm got in the way and slashed him three times.

Burn Rooster snarled in fury as he yelled out "Melt Creeper!" He fired his flame thrower attack at the gang, they evaded it.

"Let's make this quick. Milotic! Use Ice Beam!" Alec yelled as Milotic appeared and she fired her ice beam at Burn Rooster who was caught off guard by this and was frozen solid.

"Bye bye, birdy!" Elina grinned as she threw her lance at Burn Rooster and shattered him into pieces again.

"Heh, ya know… I have a bit of nostalgia when I used my ultimate attack on him back at his old hideout." Evangelion smirked.

"Yeah. So remind me to not get on your bad side when one of us makes you angry." Ling agrees as the gang warped back to the hub.

"Alright, who shall be our third Maverick General to beat into submission again?" Mirai challenged.

"Dark Mantis should be third one." Matt suggested.

Alright, cutting this short, the gang managed to beat the six remaining Maverick Generals they have either defeated or recruited.

"Phew, talk about a challenge!" Echidna sighed. "But we managed to lay the smackdown on those copy Maverick Generals." Echidna smiled. Suddenly, the door to the next room opens.

"I take it that it'll be our way to the core of this satellite, right?" Guiche guessed.

"Yeah, but we have to be on our guard. Who knows what traps Sigma has rigged this satellite with." Char frowned as the gang nodded in agreement as they pressed forward into the next room.

* * *

After defeating all the Maverick Generals again, the doorway opened and allowed them to continue on. As our heroes continued down the halls, they stopped in front of another room with a Maverick symbol on the door.

"Huh, this is new.,," Zero muttered as he inspected the door. "I didn't think we'll be fighting something else after defeating all the Maverick Generals again. I wonder what Sigma has planned for us this time?"

"I suppose we'll have to enter the room and find out." X answered him "We don't know what's behind this door, so we'd better be prepared for what's ahead." Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the room. The room was pitch black as everyone looked around for anyone or anything inside the room.

"Jeez, I can't see anything in here…" Risty muttered. "It's nothing but darkness in here. How are we supposed to be fight whoever's in here if we can't see anything?"

"Don't let your guard down, Risty." Houki told her calmly. "Even if we can't see him, we don't know if he'll try to sneak attack us. I know he's here, I can feel it…" Just then, they heard a dark chuckle as a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh Houki, I'm surprise to hear you of all people to say that." The voice said sinisterly. "Considering how you were before coming to this timeline, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Then again, I excepted no less from the baby sister of Tabane, the creator of the IS." X, Zero and the IS girls gasped in shock as they recognized the voice.

"No, it can't be…" X whispered in shock. "There's no way it can be him!" All the lights in the room turned on and revealed a familiar short, chubby Reploid with yellow armor.

"Double?!" X, Zero and the IS girls gasped.

"Double?" Everyone else asked confusedly.

"Hi guys, it's good to see all of you again." Double smirked darkly. "Didn't expect to see me again? I just couldn't wait to see all my old friends again."

"Don't try to act all friendly with us, Double!" Ling yelled as she got into a battle stance. "Not after what you did to us! You betrayed our trust and murdered most of the Hunters at the base! We'll never forgive you for betraying our friendship and for their deaths!"

"Wait, you guys know him?" Batai asked confusedly. "And what do you mean by betraying your trust and murdering most of the Hunters?"

"That's Double, someone we once knew and trusted." Laura answered her with a frown. "He was a navigator at Hunter Base much like Layer, Alia and Pallette are now. True to his name, we later found out that he was a double agent working for Sigma and infiltrated the base just to get closer to us."

"Hold on, he works for Sigma?" Mirai asked with an amused chuckle. "This klutz of a Reploid? He doesn't look like the type to be fighting."

"Don't let his appearance fool you, Mirai." Zero frowned seriously. "That's just the form he took when he was working with us. His true form is much more dangerous."

"How right you are, Zero." Double grinned evilly. "Thanks to Lord Baltan, I was brought back for a second chance to redeem myself for Lord Sigma. Now it's time we finished where we left off during the Repliforce incident!" Double started to glow a purple aura and started to transform into his true appearance.

"That's what he really looks like." Cecilia frowned as she readies her Buster. "That's the form he used against us when we stormed Final Weapon to stop General from making a big mistake."

"You got that right, Alcott." Double snickered darkly as he readies his energy blades. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to get my revenge on all of you. You may have defeated me before, but I'm much more powerful than ever! So don't think you'll have an easier time than before!"

"Why you!" Momentcey growled as she launched water spells at Double who leaped above them.

"Evil fly!" Double yelled as he dived towards the gang as they leaped out of the way. "Not bad, but can you handle this?!" Double yelled as he summoned his energy drones and they fired at Mirai who blocked the shots with her umbrella.

"Take this!" Malcolm yelled as he charged towards Double and they clash in a dance of blades with Malcolm winning the fight by 3 minutes by slashing Double five times with his double katanas.

"Why you!" Double snarled as he launched energy slashes at the team, they leaped out of the way.

"He's nuts! Just as you said he is!" Asuna gulped as Double charged towards Asuna and slashed her three times with his energy blades. "Two can play that game!" Asuna yelled as she slashed Double four times with her sword.

"Hey Double! Have some fists!" Ling yelled as she threw a punch at Double, hitting him in the face.

"You little brat!" Double snarled as he charged towards Tomoe and clashed blades with her. "Heh, it's too bad Tyrant didn't destroy your home country of Himonnoto in the state it's currently in, the screams of dying people there would be music to my ears."

"Don't you dare mock my home country!" Tomoe yelled as she slashed Double five times with her katana.

"Mienshao! Use Hi-Jump Kick!" Alec ordered as Mienshao leaped up and slams his foot down on Double, giving him big damage.

"Storm Owl's weapon stopped you last time, so let's see if you still have it!" X yelled as he got close to Double and yelled out "Double Cyclone!" He used Storm Owl's on Double, giving him bigger damage.

"Ugh! Why didn't Lord Baltan remove my weakness of that weapon?!" Double snarled as he summoned more energy drones.

"Ahhhh! He's getting relentless on his attacks!" Meowth panicked as the gang evaded more attacks.

"Then we have to stop him before he kills us!" Ikaruga yelled as she readies one of her Secret Ninja Arts. "Secret Ninja Art: Hien Hosen: Mode One!" She strike Double ten times, giving him bigger damage.

"That's it! I had enough of you idiots! Time for you to di-" Double didn't get to finish as X and Zero slashed Double in a X formation with their Sabers. Double's torso came off his legs as seen in most anime. "N-No way…" Double screamed in agony as he exploded.

The gang stopped to catch their breath. It was then Char realized something. "So if Baltan brought back Double, then there's a good chance that he has brought back some of our old foes and made evil copies of those who were manipulated by Sigma."

"Then he must have made an evil copy of Iris as well." Zero figured. "I know Iris is still on Earth leading the Repliforce, but there's a good chance he and Sigma made evil copies of her, Colonel and the General."

"Still, we need to trend carefully. We only have 9 hours and 30 minutes left until Sigma begins his invasion plan." Gen frowned seriously.

"Yeah, so let's take care of the next foe and find Sigma." Claudette agrees as the gang headed into the next room of the satellite.

* * *

After defeating Double for a second time, our heroes continued on through the halls of the satellite and taking out more Mavericks along the way. Eventually, they've managed to reach another door with a familiar G insignia on it as X, Zero and the IS girls recognized it.

"Wait, doesn't that insignia belonged to Gate when he tried to use the Nightmare last time?" Kanzashi asked confusedly. "I thought that he was reformed and is now working to make amends for his actions."

"You're right, he is reformed." X agrees "But I can't help but feel that something else is inside this room. If Baltan did bring back Double, I can only guessed who else he might've brought back. We'll have to enter and find out who's waiting for us. It's the only way for us to continue on to stop Sigma." Everyone nodded in agreement and entered the room, only to be greeted by pitch blackness again.

"Great, it's even darker in this room than the last one…" Shizuka complained. "This guy had better be worth all the trouble we're going through to get to Sigma." As everyone looked around, they heard a familiar voice that, like before, X, Zero and the IS girls all recognized.

"I can assure you, young one, it'll be well worth your time…" The voice sneered. "After all, it'd be a shame to not to spend some quality time with old friends." The lights in the room turned on to reveal a tall Reploid in black armor hovering over X and the gang with his arms crossed. "I must say, it's been a long time, Hunters. How are things back on Earth?"

"We might've figured you'd be next, High Max…" Zero frowned as he got his hand on his Z-Saber. "Don't think I've forgotten on how you attacked my friends and tried to frame me for the Nightmare! So I take it that Baltan also revived you along with Double?"

"That's correct, Zero." High Max answered him with a nod and evil smirk. "Lord Baltan did revive Double and I, so we can redeem ourselves to Lord Sigma. Although, I can see that Double failed to stop you."

"That's right and you're next, pal!" Homura yelled as she got her weapons ready. "We're going to get some payback on Sigma for using us as his puppets! Now you'd better get out of our way or we're going to send you to the scrapheap like your pal Double!"

"Don't get so cocky, young one." High Max refuted. "You may have defeated Double, but you won't fair so much against me. Unlike Double, Lord Baltan has removed my weakness to Blaze Heatnix's powers and I won't tell you what my new weakness is. But even with that knowledge, I still won't be easily defeated."

"I'm afraid he's not joking." Houki agrees as she readies her katanas. "The first time we tried to fight him, we couldn't even lay a dent on his armor. It was thanks to Xellos that we now know his weakness was Blaze Heatnix. He nearly killed us last time!"

"Then we'll just have to improvise." Axl frowned as he readies his Axl Pistols. "We'll use everything we've got until we find his new weakness is!" Everyone nodded in agreement and got into battle stance.

"Then you've only sealed your fate here." High Max got ready. "I'll have to send you fools to the deepest corners of space, so none of you may never rise again! Now let's see just how much stronger you have gotten since our last battle!" He started to dive bomb towards the Hunters.

"Drift Diamond!" X fired Avalanche Yet's weapon at High Max, but it has no effect. High Max flung energy balls at the gang and they are forced to duck.

"Secret Ninja Art: Scatters Love!" Haruka leaped up into the air and flung test tubes at High Max, causing a mini explosion. "Hah! Take that you hunk of-" She didn't get to finish as High Max came out of the mini explosion cloud and punched her in the face, knocking her back a little. Haruka tensed as she got back up. "Hmph! It's just as you say, Shinonono. Our attacks can't lay a dent on him…"

"Tenshouha!" Zero got close to High Max and used his attack on him, but like before, it did no effect. High Max tried to kick Zero, but he back flipped out of the way.

"Explosion!" Louise casted her spell on High Max, but it fizzled out when it hit him. High Max fired more energy beams at the gang, forcing them to evade them.

Axl closed his eyes and began to think. He is wondering which weapon will work on High Max. If he doesn't hurry, they will run out of time since they have only 9 hours and 25 minutes left. "Axl…" A Russian voice called out to him.

"Huh?" Axl looked around to see who's talking to him. He sees a shiloute of a scientist standing before him.

"Axl… Use Dark Mantis' weapon on High Max. That is his new weakness." He told him.

"Hey… You may be right, mystery scientist dude. But your voice… it sounded familiar… Where have I heard it?" The scientist disappeared as Axl snapped back to reality as he got out his Black Arrow Gun and fired it at High Max, this time, it has a big effect on him.

"Ugh!" High Max groaned as Houki saw her chance and she slashed him three times. "Impossible… You discover my new weakness?!"

"Wait… Axl, how did you know it was High Max's new weakness?" Tatenashi looked at Axl with wide eyes.

"Would you believe I had some help from a spirit of a deceased scientist who knows who I am?" Axl rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Either way, we know have a chance!" Asuma yelled as he got out his daggers and slashed High Max ten times, giving him medium damage. High Max regain his footing and fired palm lasers at the gang, but they evaded the attacks.

"Black Arrow!" X yelled as he fired Dark Mantis' attack on High Max, giving him big damage.

"Lightning Ray!" Shion launched her attack at High Max, giving him big damage.

"Take this!" Melpha struck a pose as lightning rain down on High Max, giving him even more bigger damage than before.

"Fools!" High Max snarled as he fired energy blasts from his horns at the gang, they evaded the attacks as always.

"Rasetsuen!" Zero yelled as he got closed to High Max and used the attack on him, giving him bigger damage than before.

"Now's our chance! Etsou!" Kan'u called out to her lover.

"Hmm!" Etsou merely nodded as he and Kan'u slam their weapons down on High Max, slicing him in half.

"T-Too strong…" High Max groaned as he exploded.

"Man, I hope we don't see him again! Our attacks didn't do a thing on him until recently." Sticks muttered.

"But the most important part is that Axl saved the day." Char smiled at him. "Come to think of it, how does that spirit know who you are? Could this spirit know something about who created you?"

"Yeah… I feel like I know that guy. But we'll talk about it later, right now, we only have 9 hours and 20 minutes left until Sigma's invasion plan starts. Let's head into the next room and take out our next opponent." Axl said seriously, everyone nodded in agreement as they head into the next room.

* * *

Once High Max was destroyed for a second time, our heroes continued on towards the third room for next opponent. Upon reaching the next room, X, Zero and the IS girls recognized an all too familiar R insignia on the door.

"Hold on, doesn't this insignia belonged to Repliforce?" Ling asked confusedly. "But didn't we cleared their names for the fall of Sky Lagoon and the coup they've started?"

"You're right, Ling. We did clear their names for both Sky Lagoon and the coup." Zero agreed "But seeing how we've already fought Double and High Max, I can only guess it's one of three Repliforce members that we know."

"You mean it could be either Colonel, Iris or General, right?" X asked and Zero nodded "Then we'll have to head inside and fight whoever's waiting for us if we're going to continue on. Let's be ready for what's ahead." Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the room. Once inside, they were greeted by the lights flashing on and revealed Colonel waiting for them, but his armor was black instead of white and his eyes were glowing purple.

"So it was Colonel waiting for us?" Laura asked "Since he's been waiting for us, I can only guessed that either Iris or General are after him."

"Wait, you know that guy?" Sakurako asked with a gulp. "He sure doesn't look happy to see us."

"Yes, we do know him." Cecilia replied "That's Colonel, second in command to Repliforce and General's right hand man. He's also Iris' older brother and he can be protective of her at times, but he was also well respected by both humans and Reploids."

"You guys said that you cleared their names from the fall of Sky Lagoon and the coup they started, right?" Randy asked "What made Sky Lagoon fall and caused them to start a coup as a result?"

"It was Magma Dragoon who made Sky Lagoon fall." Char answered him with a sad frown. "Sky Lagoon was a floating colony that he destroyed under the orders of Sigma and all the blame was placed on Repliforce which also forced them to start the coup. And do you know why Dragoon made Sky Lagoon fall in the first place?" Everyone shook their heads no. "He did it just to goad us into fighting him." Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

"That no good walking trash can!" Kat growled in fury. "He killed all those innocent people just to fight you guys?! That's just lower than low!"

"A friend of mine was also caught in the fall of Sky Lagoon!" Malcolm agreed. "He was visiting his grandparents on Sky Lagoon until they were killed when it fell and I never saw him again. He even looked up to Repliforce and was thinking of joining them, but that never happened because of Magma Dragoon." Then they noticed the evil Colonel unsheathed his Rapier Saber and got into battle stance.

"Heads up, guys! He's about to attack!" Axl tensed. "If he's really the evil clone of Colonel, then we're in for a tough fight!" Everyone nodded as Colonel charged towards them with Rapier in hand.

The evil Colonel slashed at Ikaruga, giving her medium damage. Ikaruga grunted as she slashed the evil Colonel five times with Hien.

"Secret Ninja Art: Hayabusa!" Homura takes a stance before she begins to swing her swords about, creating a barrage of slashes. She moves forward in a slowed pace, however, each swing is backed by power and the fiery essence of her crimson energy. To finish this move, she ends it with a switch swift uppercut, followed by one final joint slash of all six of her katana. It hit the evil Colonel for large damage.

The Evil Colonel charged up his Rapier Saber up with energy and slams it down on the ground, making electricity, forcing the gang to leap out of the way. Jessie wailed. "You guys sure know some powerful friends who were tricked by this Sigma guy!"

"Yeah, but we can't let these evil doppelgangers ruin the reputations of them! It's been awhile since Colonel and I had a friendly match before he perished at the end of the sixth war. So this evil copy must have Colonel's moves." Zero frowned as he charged towards the evil Colonel and clashed in a dance of blades for about 3 minutes until Zero got the upper hand and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber.

The Evil Colonel glared at Zero as he lashed his Rapier Saber at him and his friends, forcing them to take cover. Gen got out his rifle and fired ten shots at the evil Colonel, giving him medium damage. Matt was next as he charged towards the evil Colonel and slashed him three times with his sword.

Nowa yelled out her battle cry as she extended her staff and rammed the evil Colonel with it five times. The Evil Colonel then warped out of sight. "W-Where did he go?" Komei gasped. Suddenly, he reappeared behind Bacho. "B-Behind you!" Bacho noticed and leaped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a slash from the evil Colonel.

"This guys is tough!" Chao gulped as she threw a punch at the evil Colonel, giving him medium damage.

"We don't have much time! We need to finish this battle quick!" Houki yelled as she got ready. "Zero! On my mark!" Zero nodded as they got ready and waited for the evil Colonel to make a move. He did by charging up his Rapier Saber to max power. "Now!" Houki screamed out in fury as she and Zero did a X formation on the evil Colonel, slicing him in half. The evil Colonel exploded and the door leading to the next area opened.

Zero sighed sadly. "It was hard fighting that evil clone of my dear friend, but it's nothing less than a copy. If Iris met that evil clone of her brother, she would think it's a clone too." Zero turned to Tatenashi. "How much time do we have left?"

Tatenashi put up her mini-computer on her RepArmor's arm. "Only 9 hours and 2 minutes left. We're making some good progress so far. We need to head into the next room of this satellite to fight our next opponent." Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed into the next room.

* * *

After defeating the evil clone of Colonel, our heroes continued on to find Sigma and put a stop to his invasion to all of the other worlds. Soon enough, they've reached the next room with the same Repliforce symbol on the door.

"Hey look, this room also has the Repliforce symbol." Kanzashi tensed. "Then that must mean the evil clones of either General or Iris must be inside, right?"

"It's a possibly." X answered her "But if we're going to continue on, we'll have to fight whoever's inside. Be ready for anything." Everyone nodded as they entered the dark room. The lights flashed on to reveal a familiar female Reploid with long brown hair in a ponytail, but her armored dress has black and purple colors instead of red and blue. The evil Iris turned around to face the heroes with her eyes glowing purple.

"So it was the evil clone of Iris waiting for us after all..." Char frowned seriously as she readies her spear. "Looks like Baltan was planning on using evil clones of our friends to mentally torment us, but Sigma decided to use them to stop us." X, Zero and her friends nodded in agreement.

"So that's Iris?" Ikaruga asked with a gasp of alarm. "I know this one's an evil clone of your friend, but I never thought she was this cute. So how do all of you know her?"

"She was working as a navigator with us during our time at Laguz Island." Houki answered her "She was training to be a navigator for Repliforce, so she decided to help us when we've fought against Berkana and Gariath. It wasn't until Repliforce started the coup after the fall of Sky Lagoon where she wanted to help us again to stop them from making the biggest mistake of their lives. When Double revealed his true nature and murdered most of the Hunters, Iris tried to contact us on what's happening, but she was stopped by Sigma and placed under his control."

"What happened after that?" James asked "Did you guys had to fight her?"

"We did, but thankfully we've managed to save her." Zero answered him "While Colonel and I were holding her back, Char was able to enter her subconscious and freed her from Sigma's control. After everything settled down and Repliforce was cleared for the fall of Sky Lagoon, Iris became the new leader of Repliforce to heal the wounds of the incident as she promised to Colonel."

"Wow, I feel bad for her…" Ryubi lowered her head despondently. "Having her brother and his group start a coup because they were blamed for Sky Lagoon's destruction and she had to help you fight them. At least she's mending all the wounds as she promised her brother." Just then, the evil Iris lifts her arms above her as a winged Ride Armor forms around her and started hovering over the floor.

"Unlike the real Iris, we'll have to fight this one." X frowned seriously. "We can't let all her efforts and her promise to Colonel be ruined by this imposter! Let's show this imposter Iris what happens when you try to make our friends look like the bad guys!" Everyone nodded in agreement and got ready for battle as the evil Iris charged towards them in her Ride Armor.

"Remember, there is a weakpoint to this copy!" Malcolm yelled as a red gem appeared out of the evil Iris's Ride Armor. "And that must be it!" With a yell, he charged towards the red gem and slashed it three times, giving it medium damage to the evil Iris copy.

"Cross Charged Shot!" X fired a cross charged shot at the gem, giving it even more damage.

"Whoa! X, when did you learned that move?!" Ling squealed.

"Uh…" X rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I have been training to learn new shots since I figured my standard Charged Shot won't be effective against tough foes."

"Well, it is helping us." Yagyu smiled as the evil Iris clone fired laser beams at her, she evaded the shots. "Secret Ninja Art: Tentacle Downpour!" Yagyu leaped up in midair, she floats about with her bladed umbrella before making a gesture with her hand and generates several knives made of ice. She then swings her bladed umbrella down and causes the knives to rain down on the red gem, giving the evil Iris copy even more damage than before. The evil Iris copy summoned mini-drones that fired at the gang. Most of the sword users dealt with them.

"Eat this!" Axl got out his Ice Gatling Gun and fired shots at the red gem, giving the evil Iris copy minor damage. Nodoka used some spells to hit the red gem for bigger damage.

Claudette then charged up her sword with lightning and launched a thunder strike on the gem, giving it big damage to the evil Iris copy. Laura charged towards the red gem and slashed it three times with her great sword. Sasuke used Chidori on the red gem, giving it medium damage to the evil Iris copy. They only have 8 hours and 57 minutes left to stop the invasion. Choun summoned fire and flung it at the red gem, giving it medium damage to the evil Iris copy.

"Alright! Time to finish this, Drapion! Use X-Scissor!" Randy ordered as Drapion said his name as he did the X-Scissor attack on the red gem, destroying it and causing the evil Iris copy to explode into scrap metal.

"I wonder how many copies of friends and old foes Baltan has built?" Kanzashi wondered.

"The only way to find out is to keep moving forward. We only have 8 hours and 55 minutes left until Sigma starts his invasion." Zero told everyone. They nodded in agreement as they pressed forward to the next room.

* * *

After taking out the evil clone of Iris and her Ride Armor, X and the gang continued down the halls while taking out Mavericks along the way. Eventfully, they've reached to the next room with the same Repliforce insignia on the door.

"This is the third room with the Repliforce insignia on it." Tatenashi figured. "Since we've already destroyed the evil clones of Colonel and Iris, that just leaves General, right?"

"That's a high possibility." X answered her with a nod. "And if his evil clone is behind this door, then we'd better be ready for the worse. We already know just how powerful he can be the last time we fought him." The IS girls nodded in agreement.

"Wait, is he really that powerful?" Evangeline asked skeptically. "I have my doubts that this General is even as strong you say he is."

"Trust us, you'll find out just how powerful he is." Laura frowned seriously. "And I don't mean by his abilities alone, but also his size as well." Everyone looked at her confused. "I can understand you're all confused, but you'll find out soon enough." Everyone nodded in a agreement as they entered the room. Once inside, the lights flashed on to reveal a familiar massive Reploid towering over everyone, but with a silver armor instead of gold as everyone gasped in shock at the towering giant.

"That's General?!" Ino gawked "You guys never said anything about him being so gigantic!"

"I suppose we could've told you before, but we were afraid you wouldn't believe us." X sweat dropped. "And yes, that's General. The leader of Repliforce and the one who started the coup after the fall of Sky Lagoon. While we were trying to find out the real culprit for the destruction of Sky Lagoon, General was creating a secret weapon to help them achieve Reploid independence from the humans and was going to use it on Earth. I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to Colonel after we said that Iris became the new leader of Repliforce, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Lee answered him "What did happen to Colonel when he asked his sister to take over Repliforce?"

"Well, both he and General sacrificed themselves to stop Sigma's plans to use their ultimate weapon on Earth." Zero answered him "When General realized that he and Repliforce were being manipulated by Sigma, he decided to have Final Weapon self-destruct so it won't be used by Sigma, but only he can activate the self-destruct command. He wanted us to leave Final Weapon while he and Colonel stayed behind as Final Weapon exploded, taking them with it. They stayed behind because of all the pain they've caused from the coup and by the time they realized that Sigma was just using them, it was already too late to stop him from using Final Weapon on Earth. Now they're forever remembered for their noble sacrifice in helping us to stop Sigma."

"He truly is a noble leader." Claudette nodded in agreement as she readies Thunerclap. "He wanted to right his wrongs, but realized it was already too late when Sigma was manipulating his army to help him destroy all the humans. Once he realized that he was being manipulated, he decided to make the ultimate sacrifice along with his most trusted subordinate and stop Sigma from using Final Weapon." She started to glare at the evil General as he readies himself for battle. "I can't forgive Sigma for manipulating Repliforce just so he can get his hands on their ultimate weapon and using this imposter to disgrace his sacrifice! We'll make sure that his and Colonel's sacrifice wasn't in vain!" Everyone nodded in agreement and got into battle stance as the evil General activated the rockets on his back and charged towards the Hunters.

The evil General detached his fists and they fly towards the gang, they evaded them. "Now! Get on his fists!" Laura yelled, everyone nodded in agreement as Asuka and Homura got on the fists as the fists ride back to the evil General.

"Ready…" Asuka tensed.

"Go!" Homura yelled as she and Asuka combined their attacks to give the evil General large damage. The evil General fired energy rings at the two Shinobi as they jumped off the fists and avoided the rings.

"Hmm, maybe we can use Reshiarm and Zekrom to help us?" Alec figured. "We were lucky Douglas managed to make RepArmors that are suited for their sizes."

"It's worth a shot." Randy agrees as he got his hand on Zekrom's Master Ball. "Help us out, Zekrom!" He called out Zekrom and Zekrom was ready.

"Reshiram! You help us out too!" Alec commanded as he called out Reshiram. Indeed, both legendary Dragon Pokemon were wearing giant size RepArmors. "Alright, Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" Alec issued. Reshiram roared in agreement as he launched his powerful attack at the evil General, giving him bigger damage.

"Zekrom! Use Fusion Bolt!" Randy issued as well as Zekrom growled as he summoned lightning bolts and they hit the evil General for even bigger damage.

"Nice one, guys!" Nanael cheered as she flew up to the evil General's head and used her sword to slash him five times.

Reina nodded to Claudette who nodded back as they flew up to the evil General and slashed his head ten times, giving him large damage.

"Hyouretsuzan!" Zero yelled as he climbed up the evil General and used one of his special techniques on his head, giving him small damage.

"Guys, pick up the pace here." Shion said worriedly. "We only have 8 hours and 15 minutes left before Sigma's invasion plan starts."

"Okay, we'll try to hurry up." Axl nodded as he hovered to the evil General's level and fired his Explosion launcher at his head, giving him big damage. Houki and Tatenashi flew towards the evil General's head and slashed and spear thrust him ten times.

"Hey, let me have some of that action!" Ling grinned as she flew up towards the evil General's head and delivered a powerful kick to the head, giving him more damage than he can handle.

"Alright! Reshiram!" Alec yelled.

"Zekrom!" Randy called out to his chosen Legendary Dragon Pokemon.

"Finish this battle!" Both trainers yelled as both Legendary Dragon Pokemon combined their attacks to hit the evil General, making him explode. X and the gang watched the remains of the evil General fell to the floor.

"Yeah! We work together as a team!" Menace cheered as she struck a pose before she shifted uncomfortable in her RepArmor. "Um… It's hard to wear this RepArmor thing." Everyone chuckled at that.

"You know… I am finally understanding why Reshiram and Zekrom sent me and Randy to Kan'u's world." Alec smiled softly. "They must have sensed that Sigma is plotting to conquer the omniverse again and they sent us to Kan'u's world to get some help before we were sent to X's world."

"Yeah. And to find our soulmates." Randy agrees as he looked at Homura and Kat who smiled and blushed.

"True. Friends are a wonderful thing to cherish." Cynthia agrees with a smile.

"Ya know, this reminds me of the time when me, Jessie and James got into a fight and break up during our time in the Battle Frontier." Meowth remembered that time in the Battle Frontier.

"Yeah. We soon made up after being blasted off again." Jessie agrees with a smile. "…Now I am starting to miss the twerps we are quite familiar with. I wonder how that twerpette with her Beautifly is doing?"

"Hey, we can take a trip down memory lane later. We need to hurry and fight our next opponent." Shion smiled softly at Team Rocket. Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed into the next room.

* * *

After defeating the evil copy of General, our heroes continued on their way through the halls of the satellite to stop Sigma and his invasion. After taking down more Mavericks in their path, they've finally reached the sixth room with the same G insignia on the door like with High Max.

"Look, there's another G insignia on this door like the one with that High Max guy." Fuka pointed to the G insignia on the door. "That means we must be getting closer towards the end! So who's behind this one?"

"I can only think one of two possible guesses…" X answered her "I can tell you it can't be Isoc because we found his motionless body after the eighth war. So if it's not him, which can only leave one other individual from the same war."

"You mean Gate, right?" Houki asked.

"That's the only possible answer to whoever's inside." X answered her with a nod. "And if it is an evil clone of Gate, I'm sure this one won't be easy. We'll need to be ready for what this imposter of Gate has up his sleeves." Everyone nodded as the door opens and they entered the room. Once inside, everyone looked around the dark room with their weapons at the ready, but can only see just darkness around them.

"Not another one of these dark rooms…" Aldra complained as she sighed. "What's with these guys and always using dark rooms to hide themselves? I can't even see anything-whoa!" She lost her footing and almost fell, but X was able to grab her arm and caught her before she fell into the dark abyss.

"Hold on, I got you, Aldra!" X shouted. "Just hold on tight and I'll pull you back up!" Aldra nodded as she tighten her grip on X's hand as everyone else also grabbed onto X. "Ok everyone, now pull!" On his command, everyone pulled on X which allowed him to bring Aldra back on solid ground. "There we go, you're safe and sound now. You all right, Aldra?"

"I'm all right thanks to you, X." Aldra smiled softly as she blushed. "If it wasn't for you, I might've fallen into the abyss down there. You really are my valiant prince, X." She hugs X and he hugged her back with everyone smiling at them.

"Okay, that was just weird." Kazumi blinked. "Just how did Aldra lost her balance and almost fell? Shouldn't we be standing on the floor?" She got her answer as the lights flashed on to reveal they were standing on a platform with more platforms around the room.

"Wait, I remember this room!" Ling gasped in shock. "This is the same place where we fought Gate before he resurrected Sigma! But what's it doing here of all places?"

"Speaking of Gate, there he is!" Zero pointed to a familiar Reploid in a white lab coat standing on another platform across from theirs. It was Gate, but his armor was dark blue instead of purple and his eyes were glowing purple.

"So that's Gate?" Sousou asked as she got ready. "So what's the story behind him and how you guys fought him?"

"I can tell you it's a long one, but we'll try to keep it short." Houki answered her "You see, Gate was a Reploid scientist and one of the best ones in the institute where he and Alia worked at. But the Reploids he created became much too powerful, his colleagues decided to conspire against him with Alia among them. They had his Reploids destroyed and kicked him out, but not before he swore revenge on them for destroying his work. It wasn't until after the Space Colony Eurasia crashed where he finds a piece of Zero and used it to start the Nightmare Phenomena."

"So that's why Alia's with you guys at Hunter Base?" Yomi asked "Because she regrets betraying her friend and wants to make up for it?"

"Yeah, that's the reason she's at Hunter Base now." Houki answered her with a nod. "And she also knows that Gate was looking for her because she was one of the colleagues that conspired against him. He even revived his Reploids and turned them into the Nightmare Investigators to find the one responsible for spreading the Nightmare Virus to innocent Reploids and decided to frame Zero as the source of the problem. When we've finally caught up with him and defeated him, that's when he revived Sigma to help him fight us, but Sigma turned on him and fought us himself. After that, we found the unconscious Gate and brought him to Hunter Base where he can make amends for his actions."

"While I do feel bad for Gate, he brought this on himself for making his Reploids far too powerful." Setsuna frowned slightly. "He let his own ambitions get the better of him and that's what made his colleagues turned on him and destroyed his creations. But I'm also glad that he saw the errors of his ways for the incident." She glared at the evil Gate who throws off his lab coat to reveal his battle body, but it was silver instead of gold. "But I also can't let this imposter make all his efforts to be in vain!"

"We'll have to be careful, though." Zero tensed. "Like High Max, his armor makes him immune to our attacks, but it also has a flaw. If we can hit his energy spheres, it'll scatter apart and damage him. Keep an eye on those energy spheres and attack once he launches them!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they got into battle stances.

* * *

**Copy Gate (Theme: Gate's Boss Theme from X6)**

* * *

Copy Gate started the battle by summoning energy spheres. "Now!" Setsuna yelled as she flew towards the energy sphere that Copy Gate launched at her, she used her katana to bat it towards Copy Gate, it connected with him and gave him large damage. Copy Gate floated towards a platform and summoned another energy sphere and flung it towards Hikage.

"Hmm." Hikage merely grunted as she used a kick to bat the energy sphere towards Copy Gate, it hit him and gave him large damage as always. Copy Gate warped onto another platform and launched energy arrows at the team, some of them put up barriers to block them.

"Keep it up, we're getting there!" Kanzashi cheered as Copy Gate summoned another energy sphere and flung it at her. Kanzashi readies her greatsword and bats the energy sphere which scattered the fragments onto Copy Gate, giving him medium damage.

"Look out! He's about to use another one!" Alec warned as Copy Gate summoned another energy sphere and flung it towards X. X used his X-Saber to hit the sphere and it scattered and the fragments hit Copy Gate for large damage. Only 8 hours and 2 minutes left until the invasion starts.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion called out to her android friend.

"Affirmative" KOS-MOS nodded as she got ready. Copy Gate threw another energy sphere at her, she used her R Blade to hit it which in turn, scattered its remains towards Copy Gate, giving him medium damage.

Saito got ready as Copy Gate threw another energy sphere at him. Saito used Derflinger to bat it towards Copy Gate, giving him large damage.

Copy Gate summoned a huge energy sphere. "Heh. Just like old times." Zero smirked as he leaped up and bats the energy sphere downward towards Copy Gate, destroying him.

"Whew! Talk about a toughie!" Yuna sighed. "How much time we have left?"

Ling checked her RepArmor's wrist computer. "Only 7 hours and 59 minutes left. We're making good progress here."

"Alright, let's head into the next room and take out our next opponent. I can feel Sigma is close by when we deal with his remaining copies." X figured. Everyone nodded in agreement as they head into the next room.

* * *

After destroying Copy Gate, X and the gang continued on their way through the satellite and destroying more Mavericks along the way. Eventually, they've reached the seventh room with a D insignia on the door.

"Hey, there's a D on this door now." Asuka inspected the door. "This could also be the second to last room we'll be fighting against someone you guys know. So who could be behind this one?"

"We can only think of one Reploid who could be behind the door." Zero answered her "It's gotta be Doppler, another Reploid scientist who Sigma corrupted to work for him. If we're going to be fighting his copy, I can tell you that he won't hesitate to attack us, so be on guard." Everyone nodded in agreement and entered the room. Once inside, the lights flashed on reveal a familiar Reploid in a white lab coat, but looks somewhat older that Gate. He has white hair and bread and his armor is black instead of blue.

"So that's Doppler you mentioned, Zero?" Haruka asked with a gasp of alarm. "I didn't expect him to look like this. So what's the story behind him and how he became corrupted by Sigma?"

"Well, the first time we met him was when he created a vaccine to turn Mavericks back into Reploids." X answered her "He even built his own city called Doppler Town where he ruled at its leader. But it was later revealed that the vaccine was a placebo and started creating more Mavericks and a result with Doppler being one of the victims, but there was something else that Doppler had also done."

"And what's that?" Satomi asked "What was that he'd done to you guys?"

"He created a clone of me with my blood." Char answered her sadly. "Doppler created her as a weapon to stop us from finding who was really behind the vaccine corrupting Reploids and turning them into Mavericks. He even had C2, that's her name, use my old IS against us and I've been having nightmares about her."

"So what happened to her?" Alec asked in concern. "What happened to C2 after you guys defeated her?"

"She sacrificed herself to hold back an army of Mavericks from advancing towards us and that was the last time we heard of her." Char answered him "We continued on towards Doppler and was able to free him from Sigma's control, which in turn, he gave us the real vaccine he was working on and we used it against Sigma. But he was about to corrupt X and use his body to kill us, but Zero showed up in the nick of time and stopped him with an even stronger vaccine than the one he gave us. After that, now he's working even harder to make sure that no more Reploids will ever be corrupted by Sigma ever again."

"Wow, that's just intense…" Chao lowered her head despondently. "I guess me and Satomi would know about having your creations go against you. Doppler knew that his work would lead to more Mavericks, so now he's working hard to make sure that never happens again." She glared at Copy Doppler as he throws off his lab coat and revealed his battle body. "So we can't let all his work be for nothing! I'm not going to let Sigma use Doppler as his puppet ever again!"

"Well said, Chao." X agrees "And once we defeat this imposter Doppler, we'll be one step closer to Sigma and stop his invasion!" Everyone nodded in agreement as Copy Doppler charged towards the heroes.

"Remember, Copy Doppler has a shield that can absorb attacks and heal him! Distract him by pretending to attack him and when he lowers his guard down, that's where you strike!" Zero yelled.

"Got it!" Axl nodded as he aims his Axl Pistols and fired them above Copy Doppler, he put up a shield, but Axl's bullets didn't hit it. When Copy Doppler lowered his shield, Setsuna saw her chance and slashed Copy Doppler three times with her katana.

Copy Doppler fired energy sparks from his hands, some of which hit Aldra and Irma. "Irma! Ready?" Aldra called out to her faithful servant.

"Yes, your Highness!" Irma agrees as she threw a dagger which missed Copy Doppler and forced him to raise his barrier, when he lowered his guard, Aldra and Irma yelled out their battle cries as they kicked Copy Doppler with such force that knocked him back a little.

"Lucario! Battle Stance!" Cynthia issued as she called out Lucario who readies himself for battle. "Now! Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario grunted as he used Aura Sphere and it flew above Copy Doppler who again puts up his barrier. When he lowered his barrier down, Cynthia yelled "Now! Close Combat!" Lucario nodded as he got up and personal with Copy Doppler and punched him twenty times.

"Ren!" Alec called out to her.

"Hai!" Ren nodded as she charged towards Copy Doppler and leaped above him who put up his barrier, when he lowered his guard down, Ren thrust her spear at Copy Doppler five times, giving him big damage.

Tatenashi fired beams at Copy Doppler which missed, forcing him to put up his barrier. When he lowered his barrier, X yelled out "Cross Charged Shot!" X fired the attack at Copy Doppler, giving him big damage.

"Take this!" Kirche yelled as she launched fire spells at Copy Doppler which missed, but forced him to put up his barrier.

"Explosion!" Louise yelled as she launched her favorite spell at Copy Doppler, instantly destroying him.

"Okay. How much time do we have left?" Cecilia asked hopefully.

"About 7 hours and 25 minutes left." Malcolm figured.

"Then we don't have much time left, let's hurry on." Herritia said seriously. Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed on.

* * *

Once Copy Doppler was destroyed, our heroes continued on towards the end of satellite while taking out more Mavericks along the way, but not before having some trouble with the stronger Mavericks blocking their path. Eventually, they've reached the eighth room with the same D insignia on it and this confuses X, Zero and the IS girls.

"Hold on, I thought it was only Doppler that Baltan brought back." Ling blinked in confusion. "I don't remember anyone else we fought when Sigma corrupted him. Who else could be behind this room?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Ling." X answered her "If Doppler wasn't the only one that Baltan brought back, then who else was there when Sigma corrupted him? We'll just have to go inside and find out for ourselves." Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the room to face their next opponent. Once inside, everyone was looking around the room, but can only see darkness.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here." Tenten guessed. "I guess that means we won't fighting anyone here and we continue on, right?"

"Don't let your guard down for a moment, Tenten." Kakashi tensed. "That's just what they want you to think. I can sense that someone is here and was waiting for us to lower our guard." As X and the gang kept on looking around, they heard a voice they haven't heard in a long time.

"How right you are, Kakashi..." The voice said darkly. "And here I thought you were just some idiot who likes to read those adult books that perverted sage writes. Then again, they always say that looks can be deceiving and you're no exception to that rule." X, Zero, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and the IS girls all gasped in shock as they recognized the voice.

"No, it can't be…" Char stammered in shock. "That voice, it can't be her!" Right on cue, the lights flashed on to reveal a lookalike of Char, but with purple hair tied in braids like Purple Heart. Houki and her friends also gasped at the IS she was piloting.

"C2?!" X, Zero, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and the IS girls all gasped.

"And look at the IS she's piloting!" Cecilia pointed to the IS. "It's Chifuyu-sensie's IS! But where did she find it? I thought all of the ISes were destroyed after the Phantom Virus Tragedy!"

"Surprise to see me?" C2 asked with a dark smirk. "You all thought that I was dead when I held back all those Mavericks while you went after Sigma, didn't you? Well, I survived that ordeal and was in hiding until I can finally have my revenge on you. As for this IS, Lord Baltan found this in the ruins of the old IS Academy. It turns out that not all of them were destroyed ever since the Phantom Virus incident and gave it to me to destroy all of you."

"Wait C2, Baltan's been lying to you!" X reasoned. "He's been saying that we abandoned you while you hold back the Mavericks, but it's not true! You were helping us in stoping Sigma and we were thankful that you did! If you could've told us that you were still alive, then you could've been part of our family."

"Don't try to change the subject!" C2 snapped. "If there's anyone here that's the liars, it's you guys! You all left me to die from those Mavericks and now I'm going to get some payback! Time for me to finish what I should've done a long time ago and that's to send all of you straight to the Underworld for all eternity!"

"It doesn't look like she'll listen to reason." Tomoe frowned as she readies her katana. "Baltan must've warped her mind into thinking that you all left her for dead. We need to get that device off her and she'll be back to her senses!"

"It's worth a shot." Zero agrees "We need to show her that Baltan's the real liar and not us. Let's show her that we still do care about her and free her from Sigma's control!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they got into battle stance.

"Hold on." Char stepped forward. "This fight is mine."

"What?! Char, you can't be serious?!" Momentcry gasped in shock.

"It'll be okay." X reassured her. "Char will save C2 from Sigma's control. I just know it."

"So, Char…" C2 glared at her original as she got ready with Chifuyu's IS. "It's time we settle this and decide which one of us is the real Charlotte Dunois!"

"C2… I will save you!" Char yelled as she readies her spear. "I know I will!"

* * *

**C2 Round 2: Theme: Meaning of Birth from Tales of the Abyss**

* * *

"Die!" C2 yelled as she got out the IS's sword and lunged at Char, she side stepped out of the way and thrust her spear at the IS three times, giving it medium damage. "Impendent!" C2 yelled as she fired missiles at Char who had to fly away from them, the missiles cause some mini explosions. Char landed on a wall and looked up to see C2 charging toward her with the IS's sword ready to strike her down, Char leaped out of the way and C2 missed her target.

"So that's C2?" Jessie gasped in shock. "She looks a lot like the twerptte except for her purple hair."

"Yeah, it is her. But I wonder how she ended up brainwashed and found by Baltan." Laura nodded.

"Hmm, Baltan must have planned this before his death." Malcolm figured.

"Eat this!" C2 yelled in fury as she fired lasers from the IS, Char did some acrobatic moves to avoid them with ease. She then charged towards C2 and thrust her spear at her five times, giving her medium damage.

"C2! I know you're stronger than this! You have to fight Sigma's control over you!" Char pleaded as she dodge a swipe from C2's IS's Sword.

"Be quiet, Dunois! Keep talking and your life will end shorter than you think!" C2 yelled in fury as she fired more missiles at her original, forcing her to dodge them. They only have 6 hours and 59 minutes left until the invasion starts. Char must free C2 from Sigma's control. With a mighty yell, Char charged towards C2 and locked her spear with C2's IS's Sword. "Persistant, aren't you?!" C2 snarled in fury. "It's no wonder you're the last of the Dunois bloodline after your foolish father tried to use you to save his company!"

"Even so, I have gotten over the past and I am my own woman now! I have X as my soulmate! You and I are apart of each other and that sorta makes us like twins even though you were cloned from my DNA. So I won't lose you like when I lost Ichika and when I almost lost X! I am glad you're alive after the end of the fourth war, so I will free you from Sigma's control!" Char did a multi-thrust attack on C2, giving her big damage, she can tell the control device is getting weaker and weaker.

"Silence, fool! You know nothing about me!" C2 fired lasers from her IS, Char evaded them with ease.

Char closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought back to the time she met Ichika and her friends, how she and the other IS girls fight over Ichika, the good and hard times they endured, her and her friends awaking in 21XX and meeting X, how she and her friends helped X through the first two wars against Sigma, how X rescued her from her nightmare in the third war, how X and Char fell in love during the fourth war, her becoming best friends with Irina during the sixth war, her crying over X's damaged body at the end of the seventh war and how she and Aldra become best friends during the final war, she also thought back of her mother smiling when she was young. She opened her eyes with determination. "Say your prayers, Dunois…" C2 said dangerously as she lunged towards Char. Char then thrust her spear towards C2's control device, breaking it. C2 stopped herself and her IS went back into a area where girls can call their ISes whenever they want using its mini-control device. C2 groaned as she held her head and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "W-What… happened?"

After Char was able to stop C2 and bring her back to her senses, everyone gathered around them to see if they're all right. C2 held her head in pain as she shook off the pain and sees everyone around her.

"Wha-What happened?" C2 asked "And how did I get here? I thought I was still back on Earth."

"You're inside a satellite in outer space." Char answered her "You were under Sigma's control and he made you think that we abandoned you when you said that you'll hold off the Mavericks for us. I'm just glad to see that you're still alive." She hugged C2 who was shocked at first, but hugged back while everyone smiled.

"C2, I know that we just freed you, but we need you to remember." X stated as he kneed down to inspect any wounds C2 has. "Try to remember what happened to you after the fourth war."

"I remember wandering around Neo Tokyo after Dr. Doppler was freed and Sigma's castle crumbled." C2 said as she started to think. "I was trying to survive by stealing what I could steal and I've been hearing all your other achievements against Sigma." Then she started to remember something else until she got a jumpstart. "Wait a minute, I remember now! I remember this alien attacking me and wanting me to work for him and Sigma, but I refused after what he did to Dr. Doppler."

"So what happened when you met Baltan?" Houki asked "Can you tell us what he told you and how you were under his control?" C2 nodded as she started to explain what really happened to her after the fourth war.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It's been some time after the fourth war and there was only one more war to go to finally finish off Sigma for good. In an alleyway of Neo Tokyo, there were several grunting sounds of two people fighting and one of them was losing. Suddenly, a woman comes flying into a pile of trash cans and tries to pick herself up as her attacker walks closer to her.

"Well, I'm surprised to see that you're still alive." Baltan sneered as he glared at her. "Even though you held back those Mavericks all by your lonesome, you're still breathing. You truly are the clone of Charlotte Dunois."

"So what if I am, freak show?" C2 retorted. "I may have been created from her DNA, but I'm my own person. I can find my own life while she and her friends continue on fighting against Sigma!"

"Is that so?" Baltan asked, amused by this. "Then tell me, why are you out here in the slums while she's living the life of luxury? And even if she does remember what you did for her and her friends, why haven't they come searching for you? I'd say it's clear to me that they've forgotten all about you."

"If that's the case, then so be it." C2 said coldly. "I'd rather be forgotten than be in her shadow. As long I know they're still fighting against Sigma, that's enough to put me at ease."

"If she really is the clone of Charlotte, then I wonder where she got that stubborn streak?" Baltan asked himself "No matter, I guess I'll just have to take a different approach on this." He turned his action back to C2. "What if I told you that you can be much stronger than Charlotte and her friends? If you come with me to Sigma, we can help you become far stronger than you are now."

"After what he did to Dr. Doppler and turned him into a Maverick?!" C2 glared at him with vemon. "Not a chance, freak! I'm not going to turn my back on Dr. Doppler or Charlotte's group! They saved him when Sigma corrupted him and will destroy Sigma once and for all!"

"Then you leave me no choice in the matter." Baltan muttered in disapproval. "I was hoping we could come to an agreement, but it seems that's not the case. If you don't come quietly, then I'll just have to force you to come whenever you like it or not!" He charges towards C2 who tried to fight back, but she was easily overpowered by him and slams into a wall which knocked her out. Baltan picked her up and warped out of sight.

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

"And after he knocked me out, he brought me over to Sigma's lair." C2 said softly. "That's when he placed that device on me and started telling me lies about you abandoning me to the Mavericks and that fueled me to get revenge. Unfortunately, that's about all I can remember before everything went black and here I am now with Chifuyu's IS."

"So Baltan really did plan all this before his death…" Malcolm frowned softly. "He knew that he was going to be defeated, but he decided to leave us some parting gifts for us. Was there anything else that he wanted you to tell us?"

"Well, he did wanted me to give you this message." C2 answered him "He said that if he ever was destroyed, I'd give you this message to hear his final words and what he has in store for you." She reaches into her pocket and took out a small device. The device activated as a small hologram of Batlan appeared.

"Ah Hunters, how are you all doing?" Baltan greeted "I can see you're all doing well. So how did you like my parting gifts I left behind just for all of you? I knew that my plan to use Gen as a living weapon was going to fail, so I've decided to bring back some of your old foes and create evil copies of your friends. And I can also see that you've managed to make it this far and freed C2 from our control, but it doesn't matter. Once my invasion plan I gave to Sigma commences, all worlds will belong to him and he'll rule the omniverse into a new age of evolution! So I'd suggest that you all better hurry as you only have less than 7 hours remaining to stop the invasion. By the way, I hope you're all in for a big surprise I left behind just for the occasion. I'll be seeing you in the afterlife." He did his iconic laugh as the message ends.

"So Baltan got the last laugh on us." Reina frowned as she clenched her fists in anger. "He knew that his plans were going to fail and that he was going to die, so he decided to go out with a bang. He revived your old enemies and created copies of your friends from the past to slow us down. He even had C2 under their control to stall us even more, all the while laughing at us even in death."

"But what about this big surprise he mentioned?" Fumika asked confusedly. "He said that he left it just for the occasion, but he never told us what this surprise is."

"Then we'll just have to keep going and find out for ourselves." X frowned seriously. "We're already so close to the end, I'm sure we'll find this surprise sooner or later. Let's continue on and we'll what happens later on."

"Then let me come with you." C2 offered. "I owe you for saving me from Sigma's control. I've been running from my other self for far too long because I was afraid that she wouldn't accept me, but I was just fooling myself. You saved Dr. Doppler before, so I want to return the favor."

"Then welcome to the X-Squad, C2." X smiled softly. "With you as part of us, I know we'll have a chance against Sigma. Now let's hurry and stop that invasion before all worlds fall into Sigma's hands!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they exited C2's room and continued on towards Sigma.

* * *

After bringing C2 back to normal and recruiting her, our heroes continued on their way to find Sigma and stop him. Just then, the halls started shaking and everyone was thrown off their feet as the alarm goes off.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Gian gawked "Why is the floor shaking and what's with that alarm?!" She got her answer when Alia contacted them.

"Emergency! Emergency!" Alia warned. "Guys, the satellite's about to explode! Sigma must've rigged it incase everyone who was stationed there were defeated again! Return immediately to the teleportation site!"

"Roger, we'll head back to the teleportation site on the double!" X nodded as he turns to his friends. "You heard her, let's head back before we get stranded out here!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they made a mad dash back to the teleportation site to escape from the satellite.

* * *

As they make their way back, most of the satellite started to explode and break apart as the pieces started to fly off into deep space. After making it pass several obstacles blocking their path, they were almost to the exit just as more pieces of the satellite started to break away.

"There it is, I can see the exit!" Mirai urged. "Just a little closer and we're home free!" Everyone nodded as they made a final sprint towards the exit and almost reaches it before Sigma drops in front of them and making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Sigma!?" X, Zero, Axl, Malcolm, C2 and the IS girls gawked.

"I shall allow all of you to call me by that name, for I am indeed Sigma." Sigma sneered. "So I see that you were able to defeat my Maverick Generals again along with my revived followers and the copies of your friends. And you even managed to free C2 from my control as well. You've already have gotten much stronger over the years."

"Cut the flattery, Sigma!" Houki snapped as she got into a battle stance. "We all know that you and Baltan were planning on using them to mentally torment us and use the copies to frame our friends!"

"Did you think you could keep us away by running and hiding in space like a coward?" Axl asked while glaring at Sigma. "Don't make me laugh. No matter where you try to hide, we'll eventually find you and put a stop to your plans!"

"Run? Hide?" Sigma asked back with a dark chuckle. "You're mistaken. We nearly chose to leave that ignorant planet behind."

"The only ignorant one here is you, Sigma!" Aisha growled as she readies her lance. "You think that the world you're trying to create will be a paradise for Reploids, but you're wrong! A world like that can never exist for Reploids and even if it does, are you really willing to kick the inhabitants of the other worlds out of their homes just to make your world bigger?!"

"Whatever you say." Axl snorted. "Either way, we're going to toast you right now!"

"Try as you might, but which one of us will be "toasted?"" Sigma asked with a amused dark laugh. "Let us see… You are not one of the chosen. Only we new Reploids may live in this new world! I've no use for flimsy prototypes!" Then he turns his attention to Zero. "Zero. What a shame… You have the abilities and potential to become like me."

"You… you tried to use my DNA." Zero glared "You almost turned me into what Wily wanted me to become and almost made me attack my friends! I'll teach you what happens when you mess with me!"

"I'm afraid not." Sigma frowned darkly. "The moon is under my control and the plan is entering its final stage. Once the invasion commences, it's only a matter of time before all worlds become part of my Reploid paradise. The moment of the world's unraveling is upon us!"

"We're not going to let that happen, you power mad maniac!" Cynthia yelled. "Trying to take over one world is bad enough, but you wanted to go beyond that by conquering all other worlds for your so called paradise?! You've sunk to a new low, Sigma…"

"You plan to take revenge on every Reploid… Every human… In the entire omniverse?" X glared at his mortal enemy. "You're completely mad! We're putting a stop to this right now!" Everyone got into battle stance as Sigma just laughed at them.

"Put a stop to what?" Sigma asked "As I said before, we already control the moon. That old omniverse has decayed and rotted. I will usher in a new omniverse to replace it! But, before that, guys, perhaps it's time for our final showdown!" Both sides charged towards each other.

* * *

**(Sigma? Theme: Copy Sigma Battle from X8)**

* * *

"Sigma! We have a score to settle with you! I won't forgive you for brainwashing us and making us attack our friends and rivals from our world!" Homura snarled as she readies one of her Secret Ninja Arts. "Secret Ninja Art: Charge!" Homura takes her swords and slashes about in a frenzy, creating an arch-like form from the slashes. It hit Sigma for medium damage. Sigma however, laughed evilly at her.

"Homura, your anger will be your undoing one day. Now try this on for size!" Sigma yelled as he got out his beam saber and clashed with Homura for a good few seconds until Homura got the upper hand and slashed him three times with her katanas.

"Hey Sigma! Time for some payback for sending one of your alien allies to Louise's world!" Saito yelled as he yelled out his battle cry as he slashed him three times with Derflinger.

"Saito… You have all that great power, yet you don't know how to control it." Sigma snickered darkly as he punched Saito in the face, knocking him back a little. "It makes me wonder if you truly are a Familiar."

"Don't let him bait you, Partner!" Derflinger reasoned with Saito. "He's just playing mind games with you so he can catch you off guard."

"Derflnger, is right, Saito." Louise agrees with the sword. "He's just trying to lower your guard!"

"You're right. I shouldn't let him get to me. X and his friends told me that Sigma likes to play mind games on his foes." Saito nodded as he got back up. Sasuke threw kunai at Sigma who deflected them with ease.

"Sigma… It's been awhile, Maverick." Sasuke glared at Sigma and readies himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan other than your brother who murdered them all. If you continue to rely on your friends, you will never defeat your brother, Itachi." Sigma taunted as he fired lasers from his eyes, Sasuke dodge rolled out of the way.

"That's not true." Sasuke countered. "Back then, I was a selfish arrogant jerk during your fourth war. I distanced myself away from others and only wanted to become stronger, but during this final war when I was tricked by Baltan to steal the Spark Lens from Malcolm in one of X's friends' worlds, I was defeated and shown the error of my ways. I changed for the better. I still need to defeat my brother to learn the truth about why he murdered our family, but with my friends by my side and my true soulmate, I will rebuild the Uchiha clan and stop you before you destroy my world with your selfish and sinister goals!" Sasuke readies Chidori.

"Sasuke…" Hikage whispered softly.

"Chidori!" Sasuke launched his attack at Sigma, giving him big damage. Sigma laughed evilly as he tried to punch Sigma, but Shion got in the way and blocked his punch with her cannon weapon.

"Sigma! I won't allow you to slaughter innocent humans for your insane Reploid paradise!" Shion yelled as she gave Sigma a roundhouse kick, knocking him back a little.

"Shion Uzuki, one of the creators of KOS-MOS, a fellow machine. Soon, you will learn the cold dark truth about the company you worked for and the true reason of the Gnosis appearing in your universe." Sigma grinned evilly, shocking Shion.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Shion stammered. Sigma saw his chance and tried to strike her down, but KOS-MOS got in the way and locked blades with Sigma, protecting Shion from harm.

"KOS-MOS, why do you ally yourself with those weak humans and that weak Realian, MOMO? You should join me and together we can usher in a new age!" Sigma questioned her darkly. Suddenly, Shion noticed KOS-MOS' eyes turning blue.

Shion whispered softly "It's happening again… Just like when KOS-MOS saved our ship from crashing back in our universe…"

"I will never join forces with an evil Maverick like you, Sigma!" KOS-MOS growled, surprising her friends except for Shion and MOMO.

"Whoa, did KOS-MOS act out of character just a moment ago?" Ayaka blinked. KOS-MOS broke her R Blade free from Sigma's saber and slashed him three times. Reina and her two sisters charged towards Sigma and slashed him three times.

"Ah, the Vance sisters…" Sigma snickered darkly as he looked at them with an amused look. "It's too bad your father's rule ended up in smoke with his death. Now you three are orphans since your mother died."

"Shut up, you vile monster!" Claudette snarled as she readies Thunderclap. "Sure, our father was a despicable man, but our mother was kind and caring and wanted to become an adventurer, but never got the chance. Now that our father is dead, we are our own women now! We will rebuild our world from the damages you used your monsters on, Sigma!" Her sword charged up with lightning and flung lightning bolts at Sigma who puts up a defensive barrier to block them. Reina saw her chance and slashed Sigma three times, catching him off guard.

"Hey Siggy! Have some bullets!" Axl yelled as he dashed around Sigma, firing his Axl Pistols at him, giving him medium damage. Tatenashi yelled out her battle cry as she charged towards Sigma and thrust her drill spear at him five times, giving him medium damage.

"Sigma! We'll make sure you won't succeed in conquering the omniverse!" Aisha yelled as she and her group charged towards Sigma and attacked him twenty times, giving him medium damage. Sigma in a quick instant grabbed Aisha by the throat. "Gyah?!"

"Aisha, even if you get rid of all the bandits and corrupted noblemen in your world, more will take their place over time. I believe my former ally, Ieyasu said something like that once." Sigma was struck in the back by Etsou, making him let go of Aisha and Etsou dashed in to catch her, saving her.

"You alright, Aisha?" Etsou asked her in concern.

"Yeah." Aisha blushed as she got up. "I can't let what Sigma said get to me." Aisha glared at Sigma. "I'm sure we'll make a world where there is no violence and evil in our world one day!"

"Sigma!" Zero yelled as he charged towards Sigma and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber. Sigma laughed darkly as he slashed Zero three times with his Saber.

"Sigma!" Houki yelled as she charged towards Sigma and slashed him five times with her katanas. Cecilia and Gen fired their ranged weapons at Sigma, giving him medium damage.

"Wind!" Negi launched wind spells at Sigma while Asuna charged in and slashed Sigma five times. Sigma snickered darkly as he glared at Negi and Asuna.

"Negi Springfield, the son of Nagi Springfield, you wish to be powerful as your father, but it will never happen! If you continue to relay on your pathetic students, you'll never be as powerful as your old man! And Asuna, you never question about your origins?" Sigma sneered.

"What of it?" Asuna glared at Sigma as she readies her sword.

"You have no idea on who your family is or where you came from, yet you don't have a care in the world about it. You really are an idiot." Sigma laughed sinisterly.

"I may question about my origins and may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I loved my friends and Negi and I won't allow a deranged robot like you harm them!" Asuna yelled as she charged towards Sigma and slashed him three times again. Sticks yelled out her battle cry as she threw her boomerang at Sigma, giving him small damage.

"Sticks the Badger, the paranoid member of Team Sonic. Your leader Sonic has a huge ego before his battle with Lyric the Ancient, yet you still hang out with that glory seeking hedgehog. It makes me wonder if your people of your world is really naïve and stupid." Sigma sneered as he lashed energy slashes at Sticks who evaded them with ease.

"Even so, Sonic is still my friend and you'll never start your robot apocalypse in my world!" Sticks yelled as Alec ordered Emboar to use Flamethrower on Sigma, giving him a roasting feeling.

"You use these Pokemon for everyday life, yet there are people who abuse the trust of Pokemon and use them to commit crimes in your world. It appears I was right about humans beign disgusting creatures." Sigma taunted as he fired lasers from his eyes, Emboar leaped out of the way.

"That's not true, Sigma! Sure the people of my world are sometimes arrogant and abuse the trust of the Pokemon, but they have some good in them and we will make our world a better place one day!" Alec yelled. Laura and Gen combined their attacks to give Sigma even more damage. Matt dashed in and slashed Sigma five times with his sword.

"Take this, Sigma!" Malcolm yelled as he slashed Sigma three times with his double bladed katana. Sigma hovered above the air and fired his laser eyes at the gang, they evaded out of the way. X switched to his Hermes Armor and charged up his X-Buster to level 5. He aims his X-Buster at Sigma.

"Take this, Sigma! Charged Shot!" He fired the charge shot at Sigma, ending the fight, Sigma however laughed evilly as he was revealed to be a new gen Reploid and exploded.

"It was nothing more than a copy!" Nowa gasped in shock.

"But where is the real Sigma?" Mana wondered. Suddenly, Airi has an idea on where Sigma is.

"I think I know where Sigma is." Airi frowned seriously. All eyes turned to her.

"You do?" Alec asked her hopefully.

"Yeah. He's hiding in a palace on this world's moon." Airi explained. "That's got to be where we'll find him. We have been there before when he recruited us."

"Then this is the true final battle with that Maverick once and for all." Astrid pounded her fists together.

"Okay." X contacted Alia. "Alia, can you warp us to the moon near Sigma's palace?"

"You got it, X. Back on Earth, we're getting ready to face Sigma's invasion force. You only have 6 hours and 45 minutes left before he starts it." Alia acknowledged.

"This is it…" Char frowned seriously as she looked at the moon with a determined look. "We're coming for you, Sigma!"

This is it, the true final showdown with Sigma… But is it really the true final battle?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Final Battle? Part 2 of 2: Sigma's Final Defeat! The True Mastermind Reveals Himself!**

**A/n: Only 3 chapters left until MegaMan X IS is finished! Next time, our heroes storm Sigma's Moon Palace and they battle Vile for the final time, then storm through the palace with the help of Eggman, his allies and even Shadow. Then our heroes battle Sigma for the final time, but you won't believe who is truly pulling the strings behind this last war! So stay tuned for more Mega updates! Also, for questions about Command Mission being the next arc, I'm sorry to say that Command Mission isn't next since there have been conflicting issues about Command Mission in the MegaMan X canon and the IS girls and OCs of this arc and the last one would die of old age since Command Mission takes place in the year 22XX and we don't know if the Command Mission story is canon or not even if Capcom said it isn't part of the X canon. So sorry about the confusion, everyone. I hope you understand. So see you next chapter in the final three chapters of MegaMan X IS!**


	248. The Final Battle? Part 2 of 2

**A/N: Only two chapters left until MegaMan X IS is finished, so here is Chapter 248!**

**Chapter 248: The Final Battle? Part 2 of 2: Sigma's Final Defeat! The True Mastermind Reveals Himself!**

* * *

After destroying the Copy Sigma and escaping from the satellite before it exploded, our heroes learned that the real Sigma was hiding on the surface of the moon and was waiting for them. Once Alia sent them to the moon, it was time for the true final battle against Sigma and stop his invasion of the other worlds. Bur before that, let's see what going on back on Earth.

* * *

**Back on Earth at Maverick Hunter HQ**

* * *

In a massive room, several Maverick Hunters and Repliforce Soldiers were all gathered to hear what Signas has to say to them, As both armies were chattering with each other, they looked up to see Signas at a microphone along with Iris, a reformed Gate, Dr. Doppler, Dr. Cain and the three navigators. In the front row of both armies are all the Maverick Generals, Nightmare Investigators, Repliforce Captains and Red Alert Corporals that Houki and her friends all convinced to join the Maverick Hunters.

"Attention, Maverick Hunters and Repliforce…" Signas stated. "The time has come for our final battle against Sigma. As most of you already know, Sigma plans to conquer the omniverse and wipe out all organic life to create a paradise for Reploids. As you already know as well, a world like that can never exist for Reploids and he plans on destroying the inhabitants of those worlds to make his insane dreams a reality. Three worlds have already fallen and were conquered by Sigma's forces and the rest will follow suit if we don't act fast. I know we've had some difficulties ever since the fall of Sky Lagoon and many lives lost, but even more lives will also be lost if Sigma succeeds in his plans." Both Maverick Hunters and Repliforce Solders all nodded. "And I know that some of you are still skeptical about Iris being the new leader of Reliforce, keep in mind that it was the wish from both Colonel and General that she'll lead Repliforce into a new age and heal all the wounds started by the coup." Alia walks over to Signas and whispers something into his ear and he nodded. "We just got word that X and his team have just made it out of the satellite and are on the moon's surface as we speak. With only a few more hours remaining until the invasion starts, it won't be long until we go to war with Sigma's forces and protect all the worlds. However, it won't be just us, but all the World Leaders have given us their support and have agreed to let their armies assist us in this and we'll be just as vast as Sigma's army. I've even had Dr. Gate, Dr. Doppler and Dr. Cain to create a second Project Uni, but it'll only serve one purpose and that's to send us to each of the worlds that Sigma's Maverick army attacks until we've retrieve the Project Uni from Sigma's possession. This won't be just a final battle for X and his team, but for us as well! For too long, Sigma has plagued not only this world, but several others as well for his so called Reploid paradise! He's made it clear that he's beyond retribution and he must be stopped at all costs! Now let's go out there and show his what happens when you mess with not just our world, but other worlds as well for his own sinister means!"

"Yes, sir!" Both Maverick Hunters and Repliforce Soldiers cheered and got ready for battle.

"That was an amazing speech, Commander." Dr. Cain smiled softly. "You were able to have them put aside their differences and fight for a greater cause. I know it's been hard for both groups and because of the fall of Sky Lagoon and the coup, but once this war's finally over, they'll have forgotten all about it."

"Not only that, but you also helped me as well." Iris agrees "To be honest, I was a little worried that I couldn't live up to the expectations that my brother and General placed on me when I became the leader of Repliforce. When Skyviar kidnaped me, I was sure it was a clear sign that I wasn't fit to be a leader of Repliforce. But when Houki and her friends were able to convince him to join the Maverick Hunters and saved me, I knew that I couldn't just get up and quit. Now that we're closer to the final battle against Sigma, I now know that I need to be myself and lead them the way I want to, not how my brother and General led them and I'm sure that's what they wanted me to do from the beginning."

"Thank you both for your kind words." Signas smiled softly as he agrees as well. "And you could be right Iris. I'm sure that both Colonel and General wanted you to lead Repliforce your way, not how they led them because they believed that you can. Once this war is over, we'll give them a proper send off as a way to honor their sacrifice on Final Weapon." He turns to the rest of the group. "But for right now, it's time we start getting ready for our final battle. We need to make sure the other worlds are safe from Sigma's grasp and save the three worlds from his forces. Alia, what's the status on X's team?"

"We've just got confirmation that they're on the Moon's surface now." Alia answered him "But we're having trouble contacting them. I think its Sigma blocking our signal from them. I can't seem to get through."

"Gate, you help them with the signal." Signas ordered. "See if you can strengthen it and try to contact X and his team. We're going to join in this fight to save the omnivese from Sigma."

"You got it, Commander Signas." Gate nodded. "I'll see if I can find a way to make the signal stronger and contact X and the others on the moon." Signas nodded as he left along with Iris, Dr. Doppler and Dr. Cain while he walks over to the three navigators. "Working together again, Alia. It's almost like we're back at the institute again."

"Yeah, before all this happened." Alia agrees with a soft smile. "Of course, you were a lot different than you are now. You created your Reploids to be too powerful and our colleagues had no choice but to destroy them and kick you out. Believe me, I didn't want any part of it, but I guess the damage was already done and you had to be removed."

"I suppose you're right, Alia." Gate agrees, smiling softly as well. "I let my own ambitions blinded me to the situation and I blamed everything on you. Believe me, I don't intend to make that mistake again and ruin my only chance to redeem myself to everyone, but to you as well, Alia. Now let's work together and see if we can contact X and his friends!"

"Yeah, let's." Alia agrees as the four started to work their magic.

* * *

**Back with our heroes**

* * *

After escaping from the satellite, our heroes found themselves on the surface of the Moon and everyone gasped in awe. Ahead of them was Sigma's Moon Palace and their final battle against the Maverick tyrant.

"There it is, Sigma's palace…" Houki frowned seriously. "It's just like you said, Airi. He was hiding out on the Moon this entire time and now, here we are. We're just a stone stroke away before our final battle against Sigma."

"I did had a feeling that Sigma was on this world's Moon and I was right." Airi agrees "While we were making our way through the satellite, I saw this silhouette of a structure and I had this feeling it could be where Sigma was hiding. Now that we're on the Moon, my suspicions were right and it's only a matter of time before our fight against him."

"Speaking of time, we've only got a few more hours left before the invasion starts." X frowned seriously. "We'd better pick up the pace if we're going to destroy Sigma and stop his invasion of the worlds. Let's head inside and stop him once and for all!" Everyone nodded in agreement and were about to continue until Alia contacts them. "This is X. Alia, what's the status back on Earth?"

"This… Alia….. Can… hear… every…..?" Alia asked "Sigma…. …blocking …signal…" The channel cuts off and there was only static.

"Dang it, the signal went out!" X frowned seriously. "Sigma must be blocking the signal back to Earth. Looks like we're on our own from here on out. Let's see if we can find a way to stop the blocking and restore the signal." Everyone nodded and started to make their way to the Moon Palace.

* * *

After arriving on the Moon and losing contact with Alia, our heroes set their sights on Sigma Palace just ahead of them. After overcoming some traps and taking out new gen Mavericks that can turn into Sigma along the way, X and the gang arrived at the entrance to Sigma Palace and went inside, only to be greeted by Vile perched on his Ride Armor and waiting for them to arrive.

"Well, I can see you losers are still in one piece..." Vile sneered. "For a minute there, I was hoping that you all end up blown to smithereens by now, but I suppose even that's too much to ask. So, you all still refuse to give up your struggle, huh? Are you all so blind that you've all somehow convinced yourselves that hope remains?"

"The only blind ones here are you and Sigma, Vile!" X yelled as he switched to the Icarus Armor. "Sigma thinks that he can create a world for Reploids, but a world like that can never exists! He also thinks that he can expand his so called paradise into other worlds as well, but in order for that to happen, he wants to wipe out all of organic life to make his insane plans a reality! As long as we're standing, there's hope! We'll defeat both you and Sigma!"

"And don't think I've forgotten how you always tormented me as a kid!" Malcolm added as he pointed his katanas at Vile. "I couldn't do much to you before, but that's all in the past. Now I'm much stronger than before and it's time for me to pay you back for all the times you've pushed me around!"

"The same for us, Vile!" Houki agrees as she got her katanas ready. "Ever since we first met at Hunter Base, you've been nothing but an arrogant creep to us! You may have been part of the Maverick Hunters before, but all you did was go on a killing spree on not just Mavericks, but also innocent bystanders and your own comrades! Now it's time for us to make you pay for all those innocent people, Reploids and allies you've massacred just for hunting Mavericks!"

"Struggle?" Zero asked, glaring at Vile as he readies his Z-Saber. "We're just tired of running into you and Sigma every time we turn around… I'll never forgive Sigma for making me what Wily created me for, to continue where he left off and spread the Maverick Virus to innocent Reploids! It was thanks to everyone here that I was able to escape from my past and become the Hunter I am now! Once we're through with you, Sigma's next on our hit list!"

"If all we have to do is defeat you, then we're full of hope, buster." Axl added as he readies his Axl Pistols. "I'll never forgive Sigma for manipulating Red Alert and turning my comrades into Mavericks! As the last wish for Red, we'll make sure that Sigma will never rises again!"

"Ha Ha ha… I suppose it's be a waste to just destroy all of you now." Vile snickered darkly. "If you're all so eager to die, all you had to do was ask. Maybe I'll wait till the last possible moment and have a little fun with this. Send my regards to Colonel, General and Red in the Underworld after I've destroyed you!"

"We'll see about that!" Asuna yelled as she charged towards Vile and slashed him three times with her great sword, giving him small damage. Vile retaliated by punching her with his Ride Armor. Vile fired motar shells at the gang, they evaded them.

"Take this, Vile!" Malcolm yelled as he charged towards Vile, dodging his Ride Armor's punches and he slashed Vile two times with his double bladed katana. Vile growled as he got off his Ride Armor and fired homing shots at him, but Matt got in the way and deflected them with his sword.

"You can't escape!" Vile taunted as he commanded his Ride Armor to hit Yagyu who was knocked back a little by the force, but she recovered and thrust her umbrella at Vile three times, giving him medium damage.

"Luxray! Use Thunder Fang!" Randy ordered, Luxray said his name as he leaped up and used Thunder Fang on Vile, giving him medium damage. Cecilia fired Buster shots at Vile, giving him medium damage.

"Take this, Vile!" Saito yelled as he charged towards Vile and slashed him three times with Derflinger. Vile commanded his Ride Armor to launch bombs at the team, they evaded them.

"Maybe it's time I get rid of some of your buddies?!" Vile crackled manically as he commanded his Ride Armor to charge towards Gen who was caught off guard by this and the Ride Armor punched Gen through a wall.

"Gen!" Laura gasped in shock as she rushed towards the hole, but it sealed up by nanotech. Snarling angrily at Vile, she readies her greatsword and points it at Vile.

"What's the matter, Bodewig?" Vile taunted as he hovered above the gang. "Can't stand to see your boyfriend in trouble?! Well, it's time I take it up a notch!" Vile dive bombed towards the gang with his Ride Armor joining in the fight.

As X and the gang continued to battle against Vile, Gen recovers from his last attack and finds himself in an unknown area of Sigma's Moon Palace and looks around as he regains consciousness.

"Ow, that smarts." Gen said "That was a cheap shot from that Ride Armor of his." He shakes his head and recovered from the last attack. "Now where am I? I don't remember seeing this place being on the map of Sigma's more importantly, how did I get here?" After thinking for a few second, he remembers how he got into the room. "Wait, now I remember! Vile caught me off guard with his Ride Armor and sent me through the wall! The others must still be fighting him!" He heads over to the wall, only to find it blocked off by nanotech from Vile. "Dang it, he must've sealed it off after he send me in here!" He hears screams from the other side of the wall along with Vile laughing maniacally. "Laura, guys! I need to find a way to break through, but what? What can I use to break through and help the others?!" As he finds a way to break down the wall, he turns around to see an IS sitting in the corner and collecting dust. "Wait, is that an IS? Maybe I can use that to get out of here and save the others!" He runs over to the IS and was about to touch it, but remembers something from a long time ago. "Wait, if I touch a full bodied IS, I'll become a mindless machine and be what Madoka Orimura wanted, a living weapon." As he thinks about what to do, he hears three voices talking to him. One he hasn't heard in a very long time, but the other two are completely new to him.

"You don't have to worry about that, Gen." The woman's voice reassured him. "You won't become a mindless weapon like Madoka wanted. I know for a fact that you'll still be yourself even if you use the full bodied IS instead of just the individual pieces." The voices revealed themselves as a woman and two men as Gen recognizes the woman.

"Erika, is that you?" Gen gasped in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Gen. It's me." Erika answered him "It's been a long time, my little boy. Look how much you've grown while you were in suspended animation. I guess you're no longer the scared little boy I saved from Phantom Task half a century ago."

"Erika, it really is you!" Gen gasped happily. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He looks at the two men with her. "And you two must be Ichika Orimura and Dr. Thomas Light, right?"

"You're correct, my boy." Dr. Light answered him with a nod. "And you must be Gen. Erika has told us much about you and about your past experience with Phantom Task. I'm very sorry to hear what happened to you when Madoka wanted to use you as a weapon to counter the IS, but I'm glad to know that Erika was able to save you before you lost your humanity."

"It's all right, Dr. Light." Gen assured him. "It was thanks to X and everyone that I was able to sever my ties with Phantom Task and become my own man now. Of course, I had a little help from Laura when Vile tried to use me the way Madoka wanted."

"Yeah, I remember Laura." Ichika smiled softly. "I remember all those times she always called me her wife, even though it should be the other way around." Everyone chuckled a little. "But I'm glad to know that you, X and those other boys are watching over my friends for me. I may have been too dense to notice their advances towards me, but I still love them for all the memories we had. Both the good and the bad. So I see that you were going to use my IS to help them, right?"

"I was, but I then I remembered something." Gen answered him seriously. "While I was still with Phantom Task, they said that if I were to touch the full bodied IS, I'd become a soulless machine and I'd also lose all my humanity in the process. That's why they only had me use just parts of the IS and work their way to the full armor itself and because the used the data from your IS, I'm afraid that I might become the weapon Madoka created me for."

"That's where you're wrong, Gen." Erika smiled softly. "It's true that you would've lost all humanity if you did come into contact with a full bodied IS, but that's only because you were still developing your own abilities. When Phantom Task sent those soldiers to find us, they told me that you were fully completed and were ready to use a full bodied IS. That's why I had to put a sleeping drug into your drink at dinner to put you to sleep, I knew they had completed your full potential and I couldn't just let them use you for evil. I was stupid to listen to what Madoka was doing and created you into what you are now. But when I saw you crying, I knew that I made a huge mistake and had to get you out of there. I hope you can forgive me for turning you into a weapon."

"Erika, I've already forgiven you." Gen smiled softly. "When you saved me from Phantom Task, I knew that you weren't like them. You took care of me and became the person I looked to, my mother. So even if you put me in suspended animation, you did it to protect me and wanted me to find someone who can be my soulmate, which I did. I met Laura and her friends when they found me and they became my new family while Laura became my girlfriend. If it wasn't for them, I might've been found by Sigma and he would've used me the same way Madoka wanted."

"And we're glad to see that didn't happen." Ichika agrees "I can also see that Laura looks happy when she's around you. I hope that you, X, Matt, Axl, Archie, Malcolm and Oichi take care of Houki and the others for me. They're my special friends and they mean a lot to me."

"Don't you worry, Ichika. We'll take care of them." Gen grinned. "We might not replace you for them, but we'll make sure they're given the same love you had for them." He turns around to face Ichika's IS. "But now, there's only one more thing to do."

"You're going to do it, right?" Dr. Light asked "Use your full power and become one with the IS?"

"Yeah, I am." Gen answered him "These powers helped me before, but I only used a small portion of it. Now it's time for me to use it at its full potential and save them from Vile. They're going to need your help one last time, Ichika and this is the only way to do it."

"Then we're behind you all the way." Ichika smiled. "We'll make sure that your humanity stays and you'll never lose control of your powers." Erika and Dr. Light nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Ichika, Dr. Light and Erika." Gen closed his eyes and smiled. "With you three beside me, we'll save everyone and defeat Vile once and for all! After him, it's on to Sigma!" With his new determination, he touches Ichika's IS as his entire body becomes enveloped by the IS and becomes a living IS. He turns to other side of the room and sees the weapons from Houki, Ling, Cecilia, Laura, Char, Tatenashi and Kanzashi's IS. "But I might also be needing their help as well. It's time for a class reunion of epic proportions." He walks over to the weapons and comes into contact with them. Then he turns his attention to the wall and used his newfound strength to join back with X and the gang.

Back at the fight, things weren't going to well for our heroes. Vile had already knocked down most of them while everyone else were panting heavily from the battle. Laura was knocked to the ground and ties to get back up, but Vile was standing over her with his cannon aimed at her.

"Looks like your boyfriend won't save you now, Bodewig." Vile snickered darkly. "You losers have ruined our plans for the last time and now, its payback time! You may have made it this far, but your journey's about to end and there's nothing you can do about it! So any last words before I send you to the Underworld?" Laura said nothing as she glared at him. "Okay then, your funeral. Say hi to Ichika for me when you get there." He started charging up his cannon while she closed her eyes and awaited for the inevitable. Then at the last second, something bursts through the wall and catches everyone by surprise and swiped Laura just before Vile fired. "What the?! Where'd she go?!"

"Looking for someone, Vile?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone turned to where the voice came from and sees a armored figure holding Laura bridal style. Everyone looked at his face and realized it was Gen, but in a completely different appearance. "Don't think for a minute that you've won, Vile. You and Sigma will never succeed in conquering the omniverse and making it into your so called Reploid paradise!"

"What the?!" Vile gawked. "So this is your power when touching a full bodied IS… No matter! I will kill you and your friends!" Vile fired mortar shells at Gen, but he swipe them away with ease. "W-What the heck?!" Vile gawked again.

"Vile! I am going to make you pay for hurting my friends!" Gen yelled as he warped in front of Vile and punched him in the torso, knocking him back a little. Vile commanded his Ride Armor to throw a punch at Gen, but Gen used Houki's IS sword to slice one of its arms in half. Vile's Ride Armor fired lasers at Gen, but he swiftly evaded them and used Cecilia's IS gun to damage the Ride Armor even further. Vile snarled as he fired a paralyzing shot at Gen, but he warped out of the way and used Ling's fist IS weapon to damage Vile even further.

"Where did all this power come from?!" Vile snarled in fury as he fired bombs from his shoulder cannon, but Gen used Char and Tatenashi's Spear IS weapons to deflect them. Vile commanded his Ride Armor to ram into Gen, but Gen used Laura and Kanazashi's greatsword IS weapons to slice it in half, destroying it.

"Vile…" Gen glared heroically at Vile as he got out Ichika and Chifuyu's IS Sword Weapon. "Go back to the scrap heap where you belong! And this time, stay there!" With a mighty yell, Gen slice Vile in half.

"I-IMPOSSSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Vile screamed in agony as he exploded, and that is the last everyone heard of Vile for good.

Once Vile was finally destroyed, everyone was amazed at what they just witnessed. Gen was able to destroy Vile and his Ride Armor with little trouble and was using the weapons from theirs, Ichika and Chifuyu's IS. As Gen landed back on the ground, everyone gather around him as Laura jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Gen, you're all right!" Laura cheered as she cried softly on Gen's chest. "For a minute there, I thought you were lost in space, but I'm glad that's not the case. What happened to you and is that Ichika's IS you're using?"

"Believe me, I was just as shocked as you were when I saw his IS." Gen answered her with a smile. "After Vile knocked me into the wall, I found this room on the other side and found Ichika's IS there. It looks like Baltan must've found not only Chifuyu's IS, but Ichika's as well and gave them to Sigma. We already know what happened to Chifuyu's IS." Everyone nodded as they looked at C2 who looked at the control device on her wrist. "But I'm not sure what Sigma had planned for Ichika's IS, but I'm glad I found it before he could do anything with it."

"But how did you find our weapons from our ISes?" Ling asked confusedly. "We thought they were destroyed along with the IS and plus, they're only specially designed for our IS. But you were able to use them the same way we did before and was able to destroy Vile for good." The other IS girls nodded in agreement.

"I found them in the same room where I found Ichika's IS." Gen explained to her "I knew that I was going to need the extra help, so I used your weapons along with Ichika and Chifuyu's weapons from their IS as well. Plus, did you already forget? I was created by Phantom Task to counter the IS Tabane made. True, most of it came from Ichika's IS, but they also used the data from all the ISes ever made by Tabane. So I was able to use the same weapons from that IS to the same effect as the original pilot herself."

"Ah right, we kinda did forget about that…" Cecilia rubbed the back of her head nervously. "It's been so long since we last used our IS, it's really easy to forget about the weapons we specialized in."

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Gen agrees "By the way, there's someone who wants to speak with you girls. He said it's been a long time since you all last spoke, so he wants to give you his final words before he leaves this world." Houki and her friends all gasped at who he was talking about. "Okay Ichika, they're all yours, buddy. Go get 'em, tiger." In an instant, Gen's voice vanished and was replaced with a voice the IS girls all recognized.

"Hello everyone." Ichika's voice greeted. "It's great to see all of you again. It sure has been a long time since we last spoke like this."

"Ichika, is that you?" Houki gasped in shock. "Is that really your voice coming out Gen's mouth?"

"Yes Houki, it's me." Ichika answered her "I know you all must be surprised to hear me coming out of someone else's mouth, but this is the only way for me to speak with all of you."

"Where have you been all this time, you idiot?!" Ling growled in fury. "You had us all scared when you died! When we found out what happened to you, we were devastated that you passed away before we found out which one of us you liked."

"I'm sorry, Ling. But the virus got to me." Ichika apologized. "When Phantom Task released the virus and it backfired, everyone we all know including me and Chifuyu-nee were all infected and died. That letter I left behind was the only way for me to get you my final words before I went to stop Phantom Task. I stopped them, but the virus got me infected and I was slowly dying from it. But then I remembered that you were all put in suspended animation, so I prayed that you'll all find a new life in the future and find someone who'll be your soulmates and watch over you for me. And from what I see, I'm glad that you all did find your soulmates and you all seem happy." Houki and her friends nodded as Char clings onto X's arm with Aldra on his other arm, Houki touches her scarf and remembers Oichi, Ling does the same with her bracelet from Archie, Malcolm placed his arms around Cecilia and Renfa's waists, Matt holds Kanzashi's hand into his while Astrid hugs her waist and Tatenashi leans her head on Axl's shoulder while he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, we all did, Ichika." Laura agrees with a soft smile. "Each of us may have found our soulmates throughout our time here, but we all still love you with all our hearts."

"And I still love all of you with all my heart." Ichika smiled. "But now, it's time for me to go. I'll let Chifuyu-nee and everyone know that you're all doing great here and you're all happy with your soulmates." The IS girls all nodded in agreement as Ichika turns to X. "X, it's great to finally meet you in person. Dr. Light has told me much about you and how you'll be able to bring peace in the omniverse."

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Ichika." X smiled. "Houki and her friends have told me much about you. In fact, they've even compared me to you from time to time." That caused everyone to laugh a little. "But thinking about it now, I guess we're not that too different from each other."

"Yeah, I believe that." Ichika agrees with a laugh. "Houki and the others often call me dense for not noticing their advancements on me, but looking back on it, I can see their point. I may have not noticed their advances towards me, but I still loved them and I'm glad that you and I still do. I hope that you and the other boys continue to watch over and take care of them for me."

"Don't worry, we will, Ichika." X smiled softly. "We'll make sure that Houki and her friends get the same love you had for them and then some." Malcolm, Matt and Axl all nodded in agreement.

"I'm grateful for that." Ichika smiled back. "But before I go, there's a few things I want to say to your team here." X nodded as he turns to Malcolm. "You're Malcolm Sohma, right?" Malcolm nodded. "Your parents and grandpa are happy to know that you're living the life you wanted and not the life your uncle wanted." He turns to Yagyu and Hikage. "You're both Yagyu and Hikage, right?" Both girls in question nodded. "I know two people who are glad that fighting for something important and not for yourselves. By the way, Yagyu. Your sister hopes that you'll find a soulmate soon." He turns to Sasuke. "You're Sasuke Uchina, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Your family are happy to see that you're no longer fighting for yourself and that you've found a soulmate." He turns to Randy. "You're Randy, right?" The Pokemon Trainer in question nodded. "Your parents are glad to see you didn't end Cyrus' life for their murder and are happy that you remained untainted by those stains. Marco's also glad you you found your soulmates, so you'll never be sad again." And finally, he turns to the Vance sisters. "You three are Reina, Elise and Claudette Vance, right?" The three women in question nodded. "Your mother's happy to see her daughters free from your late father and making her dream a reality, becoming an adventurer and helping those in need. She couldn't be anymore prouder to her daughters for making the omniverse safe. And now, it's time for me to go. I hope to see all of you again in the next life. Can I have one last hug from you girls before I depart? Also, tell Gen that Erika will always be watching over him." Houki and her friends all nodded as they hugged Ichika one last time and he hugged them back just as he vanished and Gen was back to normal with Ichika's IS control device on his wrist.

"So, what did he say?" Gen asked hopefully. "Was it something good or what?"

"Yeah, it was something good." Tatenashi answered him with a smile. "He said he'll be watching over us along with everyone else up there. He even said that Erika's also watching over you, Gen. It looks like that Icjika's IS has chosen you to be his new owner."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gen agrees, smiling as well. "After losing its previous owner, all it did was collect dust until I crashed into the room. I guess this officially makes me the second male to pilot an IS, doesn't it?"

"That it does and I'm sure Ichika wouldn't have it any other way." X agrees "Now that Vile's finished for good, let's continue on. We've only got a few more hours until we reach Sigma and stop the invasion of the other worlds. We're getting closer to him, I can feel it." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued on through Sigma's Moon Palace.

* * *

**In Sigma's throne room**

* * *

"I can't believe that Vile was destroyed for a third time!" Sigma snarled as he slams his fist down on his throne's armrest. "And it looks like that living weapon used his powers to defeat him as well! I can't believe I let something like him slip through my fingers! No matter, I've still got SunStar waiting for them just ahead. It's only a matter of time before all worlds belong to me and I'll wipe out all organic life from the history books! Just you wait, X! It's time for us to see whose destiny prefers once and for all!"

* * *

After finally destroying Vile and finding Ichika's IS, our heroes continued on through Sigma's Moon Palace to stop the invasion and destroy the Maverick leader himself once and for all. As they make their way through the halls of the castle, they heard some panting coming up from behind and turned around to see Eggman and his allies running up to them.

"Whew, glad we finally caught up with you guys." Dr. Eggman wheezed. "For a minute there, I thought we might've gotten lost trying to find you. Good thing we caught up before anything major happens."

"Not you idiots again!" Homura growled as a red aura appeared around her. "Can't you see we're kinda busy here trying to stop an invasion on our worlds?! It's bad enough that you losers annoy us back on Earth, so now you want to annoy us here too?! I'll just have to send you nimrods to the nearest black hole and personally make sure you never come out!" Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Whoa, that's kinda dark, Homura…" Axl gulped. "I know you're annoyed about seeing them again, but don't you think that was kinda harsh? Take a deep breath and just try to calm down, Homura." And she did just that as she took a deep breath and released most of her anger. "There, all better?" She nodded. "Good, now make sure you do that incase you get angry again." He turns to Randy. "Hey Randy, think you can help her relax incase she blows her top again?"

"Leave it to me, Axl." Randy nodded. "I'll make sure she doesn't lose her cool." Then he turns to face Eggman and his allies. "But first, we're gonna need to teach these guys not to mess with us while we're on a mission." Everyone nodded in agreement as they got into battle stance.

"Wait, we come in peace!" Willy pleaded. "We're not here to fight you guys or kidnap X! We're here to help you guys stop Sigma!" X and the gang lowered their weapons and looked at them confusedly.

"Wait, what?" Asuna asked skeptically. "What are you talking about, blubber butt? What do you guys mean you're not here to fight us and kidnap X?"

"It's exactly what he's trying to say, we're not here to cause trouble." Barker answered her "We're here to help you stop this Sigma and save our world from him." The other wannabe villains all nodded in agreement.

"Hold on, what you're saying does sound convincing, but I dunno." Yue said suspiciously. "For all we know, you numbskulls are planning something and waiting for us to turn our backs as you swipe X from under our noses."

"Wait, we're not planning anything at all!" Dr. Eggman panicked. "Really, we're not! We took a vote to see whether we should help you guys or keep fighting you guys and swipe X for ourselves."

"So which of you voted to help us?" Houki asked as she glared at the wannabe villains. as Eggman, Dave, Willy, Orbot, Cubot, a Lightning Bolt member and Tree Spy raised their hands. "Okay, that's seven votes to help us. Now which of you voted to continue fighting us?" This time, Barker, his stuntbears and the Weasel Bandits all raised their hands. "Okay then, that's six votes to continue fighting us and from the looks of it, I'd say that helping us won with only one more vote." Eggman and his allies all nodded. "But don't think we haven't forgotten what happened back in Serena's world. If you Lighting Dolts ever think of stepping out of line, I won't be so friendly next time!"

"Yes ma'm!" The Lighting Bolt members gulped.

"As long as we're on the same page, then we won't have any trouble." Houki nods. "Now let's keep going. With only a few hours remaining, it'll already be too late to stop Sigma before he starts his invasion." Everyone nodded and were just about to continue on until they heard a familiar voice.

"So this is where you were hiding, X?" The voice asked coldly. "I didn't think you'd find a hiding place all the way up here in space." Just in front of them, Shadow teleported into the castle and blocking their path. "No matter, I'll still destroy you and prove that I'm the strongest being alive!"

"Shadow, we don't have time for this!" X pleaded. "If we don't hurry and stop Sigma, his army of Mavericks will invade all other worlds and destroy all organic life! If we fight now, we won't have enough time to stop his invasion from attacking all other worlds!"

"Don't try to change the subject, fool!" Shadow snarled. "You're just making all this up so you'll have an easier chance to defeat me again! Well too bad, I'm not falling for it! And even if you are telling the truth, I could destroy this Sigma with no problem."

"Did I really sound like that?" Sasuke asked with disgust. "I never realized how much of an arrogant creep I was before. I really need to hear myself more."

"Gee, you think, Captain Obvious?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"Hey, get it through your thick skull, you walking pincushion!" Kat growled in fury. "We are telling the truth about Sigma and he's not going to take your insults lying down! If you even think on fighting him yourself, he'll crush you in zero seconds flat! He's not someone you want to mess with and he'll kill you if given the chance."

"And just how you know about him, blondie?" Shadow asked coldly. "Even if you're saying is true, I doubt that you even know Sigma up until now."

"Maybe she and the others haven't, but we have." X frowned seriously "We've fought him for nine wars and this could be the last time we can finally destroy him for good. Shadow, when he does conquer the omniverse, what makes you think he won't use your powers for his own uses? And when he's done with you, he'll just toss you away like useless garbage. So we might be needing your help, Shadow, to stop him from conquering the omniverse and wiping out all organic life." Shadow closed his eyes and thought for a minute as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm, this Sigma could be trouble..." Shadow mumbled. "And if he gets his hands on my powers, I doubt I'll be able to stand up to him. Very well, I'll join you for now. But this truce is only temporally until Sigma is destroyed for good."

"Thank you, Shadow." X smiled softly. "With your help and even Eggman's team, I'm sure we'll stand a chance against Sigma. Now let's hurry, we've don't got much time until the invasion starts." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued on towards Sigma.

* * *

After convincing Shadow to help them and hearing the votes from Eggman and his group, our heroes continued on through the castle to find Sigma and destroy him once and for all. After making it through several Mavericks along the way, they reached a room with a W insignia on the door that Zero knows all too well.

"Hey, what's with this door?" Dave asked confusedly. "And why is there a weird W on it?"

"That's the insignia of my creator, Dr. Wily." Zero answered him with a frown. "He was once an old friend to X's creator, Dr. Light and they've worked together to create the Robot Masters. But because of all the praise Dr. Light's been receiving, Wily's pride couldn't take it and he fled to an island in the South Pacific to conquer the world. He created me as a last resort for his plans of world domination just before his death. But that all changed when I met with X and everyone. They saved me from my fate and became my first friends after that." He turns to face X and the IS girls who all smiled at him and he smiled back. "So I'm returning the favor by helping them stop Sigma from conquering the omniverse and continuing where Wily started."

"But I thought all of Wily's creations were decommissioned after his death." Ling confusedly asked. "We even saw his Robot Masters out of order in his lab during the Eurasia Crisis and even Team Rocket used some of his machines to fight us." The trio nodded in agreement. "So what could be inside this room waiting for us?"

"There's only one way to find out." X answered her with a serious frown. "We'll have to head inside and see who or what's waiting for us. From the looks of it, I can tell you this one won't be easy to beat. We'll have to be extra cautions and be ready for whatever he might throw at us." Everyone nodded as the door opened and they entered with their weapons and Pokeballs at the ready.

"I don't see anyone here." Barker muttered. "Are you guys sure there's someone here waiting for us? It doesn't look like anyone's here."

"Don't let your guard down for a moment, Barker." Laura frowned seriously as she readies her greatsword. "That's exactly what they want you to think. The minute you let your guard down, that's when they'll attack without mercy." As everyone continued to look around, they heard a voice speaking to them from the darkness.

"How right you are, young human…" The voice said coldly. "I can see that you still have your humanity even though you were created from a lab as a test-tube infant." Out of the darkness, comes a tall robot with an appearance of an Egyptian Pharaoh and a sun on the center of his helmet. "Then again, I expected no less from humans. Always wanting to become the most powerful beings in the universe and they'll go through such lengths to accomplish that. Even turning their own kind as weapons and not have any remorse for their actions."

"Hey, just what makes you the expert all of a sudden, chromo dome?!" Haruna fumed. "You can't just say that to our friends like you know them! While you're right about some things, but that doesn't mean you can just bring them down like that!"

"I was merely speaking the truth, young one." The robot frowned coldly "Both of your friends have been created to be weapons for the very purpose of destroying their enemies. The girl wasn't naturally born into this world and was trained to be a super soldier for a mission she was ordered to die in while the boy was abducted from his family by a terrorist organization to be converted into a superhuman to counter the very machines used by all the females in their time."

"That still doesn't mean you can just insult them!" Ling yelled as she pointed her finer at the robot. "Yes, both Laura and Gen were created to be weapons, but that doesn't matter to us because they're still our friends! They may be weapons, but they were strong enough to keep their humanity and meet with people to show them what it's like to be normal. So even if they are created to be weapons, that won't change the fact they're our friends." Everyone nodded in agreement while X looks at the robot closely.

"Wait, you look familiar…" X murumured. "I feel like I know you from somewhere, but where?" Suddenly, X recognized that robot with wide eyes. "Wait a minute, now I remember who you are! You're SunStar, Dr. Wily's ultimate weapon during the Stardroids incident!" Zero and the IS girls gasped in shock while everyone else was confused.

"You know this robot, X?" Aldra asked confusedly. "Who are the Stardroids and what do you mean about him being Wily's ultimate weapon?"

"You remember back when I was talking about Wily's past?" X asked back and they nodded "Well, it was during that time when Wily teamed up with a group of alien robots called the Stardroids to fight my previous incarnation, MegaMan. When he was able to defeat all the Stardroids and their leader, Terra. Wily used his space station, the Wily Star, to fight MegaMan himself. After making through all his defenses and defeating the revived MegaMan Killers again, Wily released SunStar and ordered him to attack MegaMan. But SunStar ended up attacking Wily instead and after that, he still fights MegaMan. After the fight, MegaMan wanted to bring SunStar to Dr. Light to be repaired, but he said that his fusion reactor was about to explode and MegaMan had no choice but to leave him in order to escape the space station while he exploded, taking the Wily Star with him. But how did he come back after all that?"

"It was thanks to Lord Baltan for reviving me after my fusion reactor exploded so long ago." SunStar answered him with a dark smile. "He found my remains from the ruins of the Wily Star crash site and repaired me. He even gave me a specific task to preform one objective during one of your missions and that's the make the boy remember his true objective." Everyone gasped as they realized what he was talking about.

"So it was you." Gen glared at SunStar. "You're the one for turning me back into a weapon and making me attack my friends! That's why Baltan placed that transceiver on me and Vile activated it. So you can use it to turn me into the weapon Madoka wanted and made me attack everyone!"

"That's correct, G-3-N." SunStar nods in response before he frowned seriously. "When Vile activated the transceiver, he gave me the go ahead to send a signal to the device that allowed me to enter your mind and start your original objective. But what I don't get is how were you able to break free from your command and destroy the transceiver Baltan placed on you! It defies all matter of logic and no possible way it can be done!"

"Who said that humans were logical?" Zero glared at SunStar. "It's because of us that Gen was able to break free from Sigma and Madoka's hold on him and come back to us. We helped him remember all the good times we had and his mother, Erika. The very scientist who saved him from his fate and loved him like her own son! He may have been created to be a weapon, but we'll make sure he stays that way for the rest of his life!"

"But what about you, Zero?" SunStar asked coldly. "You're also a creation of Dr. Wily and yet, you're working with the very creation of his lifelong enemy! How could you betray our creator for giving you life and a mission to complete?"

"Because I'm nothing like you, Bass or the MegaMan Killers!" Zero answered him with a frown. "I may have started out as a Maverick before, but I later met with X and his friends and they saved me from my fate. Even though Ling was scared of me before, she was able to overcome her fear of me and we became friends ever since."

"Then I suppose there's no other choice." SunStar frowned as he got ready for battle. "You've betrayed our creator by helping the enemy and turning away from your real mission. Now in the name of my new master, Sigma, this is where your journey ends and I'll have the pleasure of dismantling you into scrap metal." Everyone got into battle stance until X walks up before them.

"X?" Char gasped in alarm.

"Everyone, leave this to me. I dealt with SunStar before back when I was MegaMan in 20XX, so it won't take long. I'll show SunStar the true meaning of teamwork and friendship!"

"Okay." Char nodded. "Be careful, X-kun." X nodded as he switched to the Giga Armor and got ready.

"So MegaMan X, you are willing to throw away your life? Remember, you only have 3 hours and 24 minutes left until the invasion starts. I will enjoy dismantling you." SunStar said darkly as he charged up with energy.

* * *

**(SunStar: Theme: Hopes and Dreams &amp; Save the World from Undertale)**

* * *

"Take this!" SunStar yelled as he dashed towards X and hits him for medium damage. X retaliated by firing two Charged Shots at SunStar, giving him medium damage as well. SunStar then fired a laser beam at X who leaped out of the way and used Boomerang Cutter on him, giving him small damage. SunStar noticed X being a lot like MegaMan, his enemy from 20XX as he could have sworn MegaMan appeared in place of X. SunStar frowned darkly as he shoots three crawling then rising orbs at X who puts up a defensive barrier to block the attacks. X saw his chance and fired the Cross Charged Shot on SunStar, giving him medium damage.

"X feels like he knows SunStar's patterns before." Alec gasped in awe.

"I believe he told us that when he was MegaMan, he fought and defeated SunStar before in 20XX." Matt figured.

"So X has a chance to win!" Astrid cheered.

"Frost Shield!" X fired the attack at SunStar who blocked it with an energy shield. SunStar then sees MegaMan in place of X again before X reappeared back. He must be remembering his battle with MegaMan back in 20XX and that is why he sees MegaMan in place of X before X resumed his place.

"X reminds me of MegaMan every step of the way…" SunStar muttered as X charged towards SunStar and clashed with him with rapid punches and kicks which SunStar did the same, giving both fighters medium damage. "Time for me to take it to the second stage!" SunStar snarled as he got out his arm cannon and fired three fire blasts that hit X for medium damage.

"X!" The IS girls and Aldra gasped in shock. To their relief, X was recovering as he used Quick Boomerang on SunStar, giving him medium damage.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me, X!" SunStar yelled as he once again sees MegaMan in X's place before X returned. SunStar then fired two sparks that bounced then incredibly rise. X avoided them by standing below them. SunStar saw his chance as he charged towards X and both combatants were locked in a fury of punches and kicks with X winning this fight by giving SunStar another punch in the torso, knocking him back a little.

X and SunStar glared at one another. SunStar once again sees MegaMan in X's place before he return to reality. "You truly are the reincarnation of my old foe, X… From what I heard, you're somewhat of a pacifist and doesn't want to take part in battles, yet, here you are, fighting Sigma for nine wars and is so close to bring closure to the Maverick Wars… Why? Why do you continue to fight despite hating fighting?" SunStar demanded.

"It's true about me being somewhat a pacifist. When I was activated in 21XX, I disliked fighting and wished to not take part in battles." X then smiles at the IS girls who smiled back. "But it's where I met Char and her friends from the era of the ISes after I awoken them from cryosleep and when I became their guardian, I feel I need to fight to protect them and our home from Sigma. Char and her friends are my strength with my love for Char being the strongest! I will end Sigma once and for all and put an end to all this bloodshed!"

"Very well…" SunStar frowned as he charged himself. "I will end your journey here once and for all, MegaMan X!" He dashed towards X who leaped out of the way. SunStar then turned into a rushing fireball and rushed towards X who leaped out of the way. X fired another Cross Charge Shot which hit SunStar for big damage. X then fired a Spike Ball at SunStar, giving him even more big damage. SunStar growled in fury as he charged up for his final attack.

X raised up his X-Buster and charged it up to level 5. With an angry yell, X fired the charged shot at SunStar, drilling through his chest, leaving a hole in it. SunStar groaned as he kneed on the ground.

"SunStar, we can take you to Dr. Cain's lab to get you repaired." X offered. SunStar gasped, that sounds exactly like what MegaMan said to him after he beaten him.

"You truly have MegaMan's kindness, X… And you said your love for that Dunois girl is what gives you strength, right?" SunStar smiled sadly. "Perhaps humans aren't as inferior as I thought them to be… But it's too late for me… My fusion reactor is about to explode. So it's best if you confront Sigma, he's in his throne room which is a few rooms from here."

"…Okay." X nodded to his friends as they nodded back as they headed into the next room. X then walked towards the entrance to the next room before saying "Sayonara, SunStar…" X entered the next room with his friends as the door closed and a explosion could be heard from behind the door.

"It must be tough losing an enemy who could have been your friend…" Siesta lowered her head despondently.

"Hey, don't worry about it." X reassured her with a soft smile. "Things like that happen, but we can't let that keep us down. We got to honor SunStar's last wish by destroying Sigma once and for all."

"You're right, X." Houki agrees, smiling softly as well. "We got to hurry since we only have 3 hours and 5 minutes left." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued on.

* * *

After SunStar was defeated for a second time and his fusion reactor exploded, X and the gang continued on towards Sigma's throne room and with only 3 hours remaining to stop the invasion. As our heroes continued on, they can't help but feel sorry for SunStar and could've helped him.

"Ya know, I kinda feel bad for SunStar…" Astrid said solemnly. "He didn't seem like a bad robot, but the one who created him was a bad person. He was brought up by Wily to be used for evil, but he ended up attacking the bad doctor and still ends up fighting you when you were MegaMan, X. I just wished we could've helped him instead of letting him explode from his fusion reactor."

"I'm sure he wished for the same thing, but he knew it was already too late for him." Matt agreed. "He knew that he was going to be destroyed once his fusion reactor was damaged during both of his fights with MegaMan and X. I'm sure that Dr. Cain could've repaired him, but it was already too late for him."

"Still, I'm sure we could've saved him like we did with Zero." Ling added with a solemn look. "It wasn't his fault that he was created for evil, it was all Wily and Baltan's fault. They wanted to use SunStar for evil and made his fusion reactor to explode if he's ever defeated. I'm just glad we were able to defeat Baltan before he could do anything else with SunStar." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued on until Akamura noticed something coming and started growling.

"What's wrong, boy?" Kiba asked in concern. "Is there someone coming?" He got his answer when he barely avoided a buster shot and everyone got into battle stance. It was revealed to be a Maverick aiming its blaster at them with several others joining in.

"Those are Mavericks!" Ikaruga tensed. "Sigma must've ordered them to wait here and ambush us after we got past SunStar! He knew we'd be heading for his throne room, so he set an ambush for us!" As everyone faced the Mavericks from behind, they noticed that even more Mavericks started coming from the front and everyone was surrounded by Mavericks.

"Not good, we've got even more coming from the front!" Asuna gulped. "They've got us surround on all sides! Now what'll we do?"

"We have no other choice…" Zero frowned seriously "We'll have to split up from here. Half of us will have to keep the Mavericks occupied while the rest of you continue on towards Sigma!" Agnes, Etsou, Matt, Randy, Alec, C2 and Sasuke all nodded in agreement as they got into battle stance.

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"But how are we going to make it pass all of them?" Jessie asked with a gasp of alarm. "There's no way we'll make it through and make our way to Sigma! They've got us completely surrounded!"

"I can handle that." Randy volunteered. "I can make a path for you guys with Aggron. That way, you can get through and make it to Sigma. Aggron, help us out!" He tosses Aggron's Pokeball into the air as the Armored Pokemon emerged. "Aggron, use Flash Cannon straight ahead! We're making a path through the Mavericks for everyone to escape!" Aggron nodded as he charged up Flash Cannon and fired it from his mouth and blasted its way through the Mavericks, making a path for everyone to follow. "Okay, they way's clear! Now get going and make it to Sigma!"

"But we're not leaving you guys!" Hibari cried in protest. "If you're staying to fight these Mavericks, then we'll stay here and help you! We're not going to leave you all behind!"

"We don't have time to argue!" Agnes shouted. "If all of us stay here, then we won't have enough time to stop Sigma or the invasion! We'll keep them busy while the rest of you head for Sigma's throne room and stop him!" Everyone was conflicted about their decision, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you win." X nodded in reluctance. "We'll keep going to Sigma's throne room and stop him before he can start the invasion. Just promise us that you'll come out of this alive!"

"Not to worry, X." Matt gave him a thumbs up. "We're not going to go down that easily just yet. We've come too far to stop now, so we're gonna go all the way! We'll make sure none of them get in your way while you guys head for Sigma!"

"Wait big brother, don't leave me!" Astrid cried as tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm not going to let you fight these Mavericks on your own! If you stay here, then I'm staying with you!"

"No Astrid, you can't stay here." Matt reasoned. "You have to go on ahead with everyone and stop Sigma before the invasion starts. If you stay here, you'll be in more danger and I might not be there to protect you fast enough. And don't worry about me, I'm not alone in this fight. We can keep the Mavericks here and make sure none of them stop you guys from reaching Sigma. Think you can be a big girl and help them stop Sigma for me?"

"Okay bro, you win." Astrid answered him with a reluctant sigh. "I'll go on ahead with everyone and help them stop Sigma before he starts the invasion. I'll be strong for you and everyone in all the other worlds. Just promise me you do anything crazy, Onii-chan."

"Well, I'm prone to do crazy stuff, so I won't be making any promises." Matt agreed. "But I'll be sure to try just for you. I'm sure we'll meet again once we deal with these Mavericks." He cups her hand and kissed her forehead while everyone else smiled at the brother and sister moment.

"Whenever you and mommy kiss me on the forehead, they lets me know everything's going to be all right." Astrid smiled softly. "I know that you'll win against those Mavericks and we'll meet again. Just make sure you're still alive, okay?" Matt nodded as they hugged and Kanzashi walked towards them.

"You don't have to worry, Matt." Kanzashi said with a soft smile. "We'll make sure Astrid's safe and sound for you until you're done here. I can promise you that I'll keep her safe when we meet again. I give you my word on it."

"Thank you, Kanzashi." Matt smiled back. "It means a lot to me for you to say that. You already kept her safe for me when you guys went to stop all the monsters Geronimon revived, so I know I can trust you for this. Just you both be careful in facing Sigma. I don't want either of you being hurt." He leans in towards Kanzashi and kissed her on the lips and she caught by surprise from the gesture, but kissed him back. Everyone couldn't help but smile while Tatenashi was happy for her younger twin sister. After the kiss, both girls returned to X's group while he stayed behind with Zero's group.

"You can't be serious, Randy…" Kat said grimly. "You're really gonna fight all these Mavericks just to let us continue on towards Sigma? There's no way you guys won't last long against all of them!"

"I know it's risky, but we've got no other choice!" Randy protested. "If all of us stay and fight, then there's no way we'll make it to Sigma and stop the invasion in time! We'll keep the Mavericks busy here while the rest of you go on ahead towards Sigma's throne room!"

"We're not leaving without you, Randy!" Homura cried. "We almost lost you last time when Team Rocket used Gamma and tried to crush you!" Randy lowered his head and allowed his hair to cover his eyes as he walks towards her and Kat and held onto their arms. "Randy, what's wrong? Is there something you want to say?" She got her answer when Randy stood on his toes and kissed her on the lips, catching her and everyone off guard except for Cynthia who was smiling.

"Sorry it took so long, Homura." Randy said with a soft smile. "I wanted to wait until this war was over to tell you how I feel, but I figured it'd be already too late. I've been having these feelings for you ever since I saved you from Sigma's control awhile back. But the thing is, it's not just you I have feelings for." This time, he turned his attention to Kat and kissed her on the lips as well and caused everyone to be even more shock except for Cynthia. "Believe it or not, I've had a crush on you for some time, Kat. When we first met after you guys took out Earthrock Trilobyte, I started having a slight crush on you from back then, but I never thought about it and it went away soon after. But when me and Zero went to save you, Ikaruga and Sticks from Vile, my crush for you came back with full force and there was no way I can ignore it anymore. Call me selfish if you want but in all honesty, I don't care. I just had to tell you two about my true feelings before I have any regrets later on. Just give me an answer whenever you're ready, I can wait." Both Kat and Homura nodded as they returned to X's group while Randy returns to Zero's group.

"Ren, I need to do this." Alec said seriously. "I know what happened before was my fault, but I only did it to free our friends and the capital from Chojo's control! This time, for sure, I know I'm ready for this."

"I'm not losing you again!" Ren cried in protest. "When Chojo said that you died trying to stop her, I was lost and couldn't keep going except for fighting. I know that Nene tried to comfort me, but it wasn't the same without you. Eating didn't feel satisfying, I could even hardly sleep better and nothing else matter to me except all I could do was fight for Chojo because she had Totaku-sama captive." Everyone couldn't help but feel sorry for her as Airi placed her hand on Ren's shoulder to comfort her until Alec walked up to both of them.

"I know all about that and I'm sorry you and everyone had to suffer because of my actions." Alec said with a soft smile. "Now I want to make up for that incident by making sure none of these walking trash cans stop you from reaching Sigma. One more thing, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." He leans in towards Ren and kissed her on the lips while everyone was once again surprised except for Cynthia. "I've been wanting to tell you how I feel for some time, but I didn't get a chance because I was knocked out by Chojo and sent to Nanban. Of course, it's not just you that I have feelings for." He turns his attention to Airi and kissed her on her lips. "That's a thank you for saving me from Melona when she nearly choked me to death. I know things haven't been easy for you because while you were with the Swamp Witch and Sigma, just know that I'll always be there for you when you need it most."

"And I'm thankful for that." Airi said with a smile. "When you showed me compassion when you protected Tyrunt from me, you started to open my eyes to my actions. I've been having conflicting emotions on my actions while I was sill working for Sigma and I still could see your eyes looking at me from our last fight. When Melona was choking you, I realized that I was fighting on the wrong side and decided to turn my back on Sigma and the Swamp Witch. It's because of my decision that day, I knew that I made the right choice in helping everyone stop Sigma from conquering the omniverse. I know we'll meet again once everything's over." Alec nodded in agreement as she and Ren returned to X's group.

"Okay, we'll go on ahead." X said with a determined smile. "We'll be praying that you'll come back alive. Zero, think you can handle this?"

"I'm sure I can handle this many Mavericks, X." Zero answered him as he gave him a thumbs up. "You guys just focus on reaching Sigma and stopping him before he starts the invasion! We'll catch up once we're done here dealing the Mavericks." X and the gang nodded as the make their way through the path Aggron made for them while everyone else stayed behind to fight the Mavericks. "You two scared?"

"Yeah, a little." Randy answered him.

"Same here." Alec agrees "I just didn't think we'll be fighting all these Mavericks like this."

"It's good to be scared, keeps you alert." Zero said with a soft smile. "I'm sure that no one from your world could've predicted that this is how you'll be fighting against, an army of Mavericks while letting everyone else handle Sigma themselves. We'll need to stay on our toes because I'm sure they won't be holding back this time."

"Perhaps, but nether will we." Agnes said with a smirk. "I've already suffered enough when my village was attacked for a crime we didn't even committed and everyone I knew was gone. I'm not going to let that happen again to all the other worlds and keep them safe from Sigma's grasp!"

"Well said, Agnes." Etsou said with a smile. "And I know exactly how you feel having your home burned to the ground and being the only survivor. I can understand what you're going through. Now we're going to make sure that everyone gets to Sigma and stop him from using his army to invade the other worlds!" Sasuke, Matt, Alec, Randy, C2 and Agnes all nodded in agreement.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Zero said with a heroic grin. "Everyone's counting on us to come out of this alive, so we'd better not break that promise. Now let's show these Mavericks what happens when they mess with our friends and our homes!" Everyone nodded as they charged towards the Mavericks.

* * *

After splitting up with Zero's group to deal with the Mavericks, X and his team continued ahead towards Sigma's throne room with less than 3 hours until the invasion. After making it past New Gen Mavericks with Sigma's Copy Chips, our heroes reached the middle room of the fortress and entered the door to find the real Sigma siting on his throne, waiting for them to arrive.

"Welcome, Maverick Hunters." Sigma greeted sinisterly. "It's good to see you again, X and IS pilots. Our meeting was fated, X. Our destinies come to a head right here, right now. The time has come to usher in a new age. And you, X, are essential part of it." X said nothing and just glared at him while also aiming his X-Buster at the Maverick leader.

"Whoa, so that's Sigma?" Makie gasped in shock. "I didn't think he'd look all busted up like this. How did he get like this and are you sure that's the real Sigma this time?"

"No doubt about it, that's the real Sigma." Houki answered her with a serious frown as she got her katanas ready. "The reason he looks like that is because of all the defeats we've handed him nine times, but he always comes back for more after each defeat. But while he may look like this now, that doesn't mean he won't try anything to destroy us any chance he gets."

"How right you are, Houki." Sigma snickered darkly. "After all those nine times you and your friends defeated me, I've been waiting for this chance to finally destroy you and conquer the omniverse! But ever since Zero's virus entered my system, I've been having a thought. Your dedication to what you refer to as "justice" is what first got me thinking… I realized the imperfection of the omniverse and I must change it." Then he turned his attention to Axl. "Hmpf. So you must be the one they call Axl… The prototype of the new Reploids. I'm surprised you've made it this far."

"Hey… Stop calling me a prototype!" Axl growled as he readies his Axl Pistols. "I'm me. And you… You're a Maverick."

"You are a puny and weak prototype!" Sigma remarked. "Nothing more! Your copy ability is far from developed. That's why you were left out."

"The Mavericks are one club I'd prefer to be left out!" Axl countered.

"Don't blame us for your insanity, Sigma!" X yelled "All this suffering that's been happening is all because of you! You wanted to wipe out all organic life so you can create your so called paradise for Reploids! We're not going to let you get away with killing all those innocent lives just for your ambitions!"

"Ha ha ha… It's too late, X." Sigma snickered darkly. "The gears are in motion. There's no turning back now. My children were the ones, X. The new generation Reploids were the ones. My children are responsible for the development of space. Mankind's lifeline… Only the pure new generation Reploids - my children - are worthy!"

"Your children?" Axl asked confusedly.

"Children!?" X asked "What are you talking about?"

"The Jakob Project… The program that gave birth to the new generation Reploids all bear copy chips containing my personal data… It was all my doing! The omniverse that was birthed by that plan rightfully belongs to me! Now, X… With only 2 hours remaining until my invasion begins, you and your pathetic friends will be destroyed along with the rest of this decaying omniverse!"

"So that's Sigma?" Cubot gulped. "I ain't fighting him!"

"Neither am I." Orbot stammered.

"Hmph! You two are scarcedy cats!" Eggman retorted as he and his team minus Shadow glared at Sigma. "There's only one great villain in this omniverse and that's me! So say your prayers, Sigma! Nobody gets to conquer my world but me!"

"Ha ha ha… Dr. Eggman, you have a brilliant mind, but you don't know how to use it probably and make ridiculous robots to try to defeat your enemy in your world. I am going to enjoy destroying you and your pathetic allies." Sigma sneered as he warped out of sight and reappeared in front of X and the gang. He yelled out "Bring it on!" He got his huge sword ready.

* * *

**(True Sigma: Theme: True Sigma Battle from MegaMan X8.)**

* * *

"This is it, everyone! Time to finish off Sigma once and for all!" Houki yelled as she charged towards Sigma and clashed blades with him, it was an intense sword fight for about 30 seconds until Houki won the duel by slashing Sigma three times with her katanas, giving him small damage. Sigma retaliated by kicking her in the torso, knocking her back a little. She landed on her feet perfectly.

"Sigma! Time to pay for invading Louise's world!" Saito yelled as he charged towards Sigma and tried to slash him.

"I'll finish you!" Sigma yelled as he did a shockwave attack with his sword, knocking Saito back further. Gen fired his rifle at Sigma who blocked it with his sword. "This is for you!" Sigma taunted as he fired beams from his eyes, forcing the gang to scatter.

"Sigma is powerful as you said, Sakura!" Tenten gasped in alarm as she charged towards Sigma and tried to land a punch on him, but Sigma laughed manically as he punched her away. Sticks yelled out her battle cry as she threw her boomerang at Sigma who warped out of the way.

"Where did he go?!" Asuka stammered as Sigma reappeared behind her and tried to slash her, but she leaped out of the way and slashed Sigma five times with her swords.

"Sigma… We haven't forgotten what you did to us, Maverick…" Yomi glared fiercely at Sigma as she charged towards Sigma and slashed rapidly at the evil Maverick leader.

"Hmpf! Yomi, your parents died as poor people, yet you are allies with a girl who is living the life of luxury." Sigma sneered as he blocked every slash and kicked Yomi in the chest, knocking her back a little. Mirai fired her tommygun at Sigma who blocked the bullets with his sword. Sigma warped behind Yagyu and tried to slash her, but Yagyu got ready as she back flipped out of the way.

"Ultimate Ninja Art: Demon Slice!" Yagyū takes hold of her eye-patch before she removes it, revealing her concealed eye. This eye allows a red, demon-like squid to prod its tentacles through and as they begin to viciously smack Sigma repeatedly.

"It's all over!" Sigma yelled as he leaped up and did a horizontal slash which hit Axl for medium damage. Sigma then charged towards Axl and punched him up and knocked him down. X fired a charged shot at Sigma, distracting him.

"Secret Ninja Art: Hanzo-Style Full Bloom!" Asuka used her favorite Secret Ninja Art on Sigma, but it gave him little damage as he kicked Asuka in the chest and knocked her towards Homura who caught her.

"You alright, Jugs?" Homura asked her in concern.

"Yeah. X and his friends weren't kidding, Sigma is indeed tough." Asuka responded as Homura helped her up.

"Then we got to step up our game to crush this Maverick once and for all!" Bacho yelled as she and Batai charged towards Sigma with their weapons ready, Sigma laughed manically as he fired lasers from his eyes, forcing the two to leap out of the way.

"Hey Sigma!" Ling yelled as she charged towards Sigma and gave him a killer uppercut! "Have some punches!"

"Ling, you once looked up to me before I was infected by Zero's virus. I am going to enjoy crushing you and your friends!" Sigma grinned evilly as Cecilia and Renfa combined their attacks to give Sigma even more hurt. Sigma retaliated by doing a whirlwind attack on them, knocking them back a little.

"Sigma!" Reina yelled in fury as she charged towards the evil Maverick leader and clashed blades with him. Only 1 hour and 50 minutes left until Sigma's invasion plan starts. Sigma won the duel by giving Reina a lower punch on her torso, knocking her back a little, luckily, Risty caught her in time.

"How strong is this fiend?!" Sousou growled in anger as Kan'u charged towards Sigma and thrust her spear at him, but he evaded every thrust and did a leg sweep on her, knocking her to the ground.

"This is for you!" Sigma yelled as he brought his blade down on Kan'u, but X who dons his Hermes Armor warped in and saved Kan'u by locking blades with Sigma with his X-Saber. However, Sigma grabbed X by catching him off guard.

"Wallow in despair and hopelessness!" Sigma proclaimed evilly "The plan to destroy the omniverse you so love is finally coming to fruition! I shed no tears for you and your kind! Ha ha ha ha ha! It will all be over soon!" As he continues to squeeze X, he struggles to speak while in Sigma's grip.

"Even if you were behind the Jakob Project… We won't give up until we've put a stop to your evil scheme!" X choked as Sigma continues to choke him. Suddenly, Zero arrives on the scene and slashes at Sigma, in turn freeing X. Once X was freed from Sigma's grip, two voices shouted out as two familiar came charging towards Sigma.

"Pangoro, use Hammer Arm!" Alec shouted.

"Rhyperior, use Focus Punch!" Randy also shouted as both Pokemon charged in and punched Sigma back from X for heavy damage.

"What the heck!?" Sigma gawked until he was shot in the shoulder by Agnes with her gun drawn as Sasuke, Matt, Etsou and C2 all quadrupled teamed him for heavy damage.

"Hey, are we late?" Zero asked.

"Zero, everyone!" X gasped happily "Are you all alright? We thought those Mavericks was too much for you!"

"Don't worry about us." Zero smirked. "We've got business to take care of here." X nodded as he and the others regroup with Zero's team.

"Ha ha ha… What's this?" Sigma sneered "Your friends arrived, eh? No matter! You are powerless in the face of the ruler of the new omniverse! Powerless!"

"That's what you think, Sigma!" Alec glared at him. "You call yourself a ruler, but you're just a power hungry monster! You have no right to call yourself a ruler of anything!"

"We're not going to just let you have your way, Sigma!" Agnes added. "You sent one of your allies to attack our home, so now we're going to take it back! We won't let you rule the omniverse with fear and suffering!"

"Sigma!" Zero shouted "As long as we still function, you won't get your happy ending!"

"We'll see about that!" Sigma growled in fury as he warped in front of Char and tried to slash her, but Char leaped above him and thrust her spear towards Sigma, hitting him for medium damage.

"Sigma!" Anges yelled in fury as she charged towards Sigma and slashed him five times with her sword. Tiffia used her Void Magic to give Sigma even bigger damage.

"It's all over!" Sigma yelled as he threw his sword like a boomerang, the heroes ducked to avoid it. When Sigma's sword came back to him, Zero saw his chance and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber.

"Take this, Sigma! Time to pay for what you did to Doppler!" C2 yelled in anger as she activated her IS and slashed Sigma three times with her IS's Sword. Gen also switched to Ichika's IS and pounded Sigma like no tomorrow. Sigma tried to slash Gen, but he leaped out of the way and return to normal form.

"Take this, Sigma!" Malcolm and Laura yelled as they combined their attacks to give the evil Maverick leader even more hurt.

"Wind!" Negi yelled as he launched wind attacks at Sigma, giving him small damage. Kanzashi yelled out her battle cry as she activated her drill spear and thrust it at Sigma four times, giving the maniacal Maverick even more hurt.

Astrid didn't hesitate on launching more spells at Sigma. There's only one hour and 30 minutes left. KOS-MOS got out her Gatling guns and fired them at Sigma who blocked them with his arms. Sigma snarled in fury as he charged towards KOS-MOS but Evangeline got in the way and kicked Sigma in the torso hard, knocking him back a little.

"Pangoro, use Sky Uppercut!" Alec ordered as Pangoro said his name as he gave Sigma a killer uppercut, giving the evil Maverick even more hurt.

"This is for you!" Sigma yelled as he slams his sword down, making a earthquake that made rubble fell from the ceiling. The gang narrowly evaded them. Matt then charged in and slashed Sigma three times with his sword.

"Rypheriror, use Drill Horn!" Rypherior nodded as he used said attack on Sigma.

"That's it!" Sigma yelled in fury as he charged up his sword. "I have enough of you mortals! Time to die, fools!"

X glowed a blue aura, meaning he has activated his limitless potential as he charged up his X-Buster to level 10. He aims it at Sigma and screamed out "Sigma! Die! And this time, stay dead forever!" With a righteous scream, X fired the charged shot which drilled through Sigma before he can unleashed his ultimate attack.

Sigma groaned in agony as he drops his sword and clutched his wound. He looked at the gang who aimed their weapons at him. "…Impossible…" Sigma stuttered out in shock. "How… could you…? …You couldn't…! Destroy… the old… world… New age… Hrrgh!" Sigma screamed in agony as he started exploding before he exploded completely while screaming "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" And that is the last our heroes heard of Sigma for good this time.

Once Sigma was finally destroyed for good, everyone gazed at their enemy's remains on the stairs and panting heavily. It was finally over, Sigma was finally destroyed and the invasion was stopped with only an hour to spare.

"We-We did it..." X gasped in awe. "We did it! We finally defeated Sigma and stopped the invasion just in time!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered in unison.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Axl grinned. "Sigma's finally gone and the omniverse is saved! Now we can finally relax and not have to worry about him ever again."

"We're not done here yet, Axl." Zero tensed. "Sigma may be gone, but we still have stop the invasion from starting. Let's head for his control room and put a stop on the invasion."

"You're right, Zero." Houki agrees "We still barely have enough time to stop the invasion, so we'd better hurry. The faster we stop the invasion, the faster we can go home." Everyone nodded in agreement and were about to leave until they heard someone walking towards them. They turned around to see Lumine emerging from the shadows and stands near them.

"Oh, Lumine." X smiled softly. "Are you OK?"

"Am I OK?" Lumine asked back with a dark smile. "Of course. Now that you've all defeated Sigma, I suppose you're all satisfied." He plants his foot on Sigma's remains. "Thanks to all of you, the plan has gone smoothly."

"But Lumine, weren't you just used by Sigma?" Axl asked confusedly.

"Used?" Lumine repeated with a dark snicker. "I don't think so. You see, he merely helped my plan along." He stomped his foot onto Sigma's remains as his eye started to glow red. "The new generation Reploids have been awaken and the new omniverse is at hand! And now that everything's in place, I can use Sigma's powers to enter the center of the omniverse and use Project Uni to execute my masterplan!"

"So it was you!" Houki realized as she got into a battle stance. "You're the Reploid that Shiro warned us about! You're been planning to use Sigma's powers from the beginning and start the invasion as the leader!"

"That's correct, Miss Shinonono." Lumine grinned evilly. "I was the one using Sigma along with those other fools from the very beginning. Of course, I had some help with Baltan and Empera when they discovered my real plans. That's where Baltan started the invasion plan and gave it to Sigma as a way to let him go forward with this plan." He snapped his fingers as a portal from Project Uni opens up from behind him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some important matters to attend to. But if you plan on pursuing me into the center of the omniverse, then feel free to decide on your own terms. I'll be waiting." He enters the portal as it remains open for our heroes.

"So Lumine was the real culprit alter all." Zero frowned seriously. "All this time, we've been thinking it was Sigma planning to use Project Uni and the invasion to conquer the omniverse while Lumine was watching from the background, waiting for his chance to step in and take over."

"It looks like the writing's on the wall." X agrees. "Lumine staged his own kidnaping with Vile and wanted us to think Sigma was behind everything. Now that Lumine's revealed his true colors, we have to follow him into the center of the omniverse and stop him from using the invasion and Project Uni to execute his plans!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the portal to pursue Lumine into the center of the omniverse to truly end the curse of Wily once and for all.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The True Final Battle! Our Bonds Will See Us Through!**

**A/n: Only two more chapters until the big finale. Next up is the true final battle with the fate of the omniverse at stake. Can our heroes defeat Lumine and end the curse of Wily once and for all? But our heroes will need help from old friends to truly end the curse of Wily! So stay tuned for the epic final showdown of MegaMan X IS!**


	249. The True Final Battle!

**A/n: With only one more chapter until the big finale of MegaMan X IS, I am proud to present Chapter 249 which holds the true final battle of MegaMan X IS. So here we go!**

**Chapter 249: The True Final Battle! Our Bonds Will See Us Through!**

* * *

Last time, our heroes were able to defeat Sigma for the final time and with only an hour to spare to stop the invasion. But just as they were able to stop the invasion, it's been revealed that Lumine, the owner of the Jakob Project, was the real mastermind behind everything. After Sigma was defeated for the tenth time, Lumine gained Sigma's powers for himself and plans to use Project Uni by entering the center of the omniverse and continuing with the invasion. Now, our heroes have pursued Lumine into the center of the omniverse for their real final battle to save all the worlds and rid the curse of Wily once and for all.

* * *

**In the center of the omniverse**

* * *

Lumine exits the portal and looked around his new surroundings. He has finally reached the center of the omniverse where all the worlds are connected to each other, but are also unaware of each other's existence.

"I'm finally here, the center of the omniverse…" Lumine grinned evilly "This is where all the worlds are connected to each other and are unaware of the others' existence. That old fool Cain made this possible where he first created Project Uni for peaceful solutions. But he made a critical error, he didn't count on Sigma stealing it and plans to create a Reploid paradise by conquering the other worlds. Well no matter, I can still use Project Uni and Sigma's army to create a new omniverse by destroying the old one! With only ten minutes left, it's only a matter of time before the new omniverse is born from the ashes of the old!"

* * *

**Meanwhile with our heroes**

* * *

"Dang it, we lost him!" Axl growled as they looked around. "Lumine managed to give us the slip and now, we have no idea where he is! He could be at the center of the omniverse now and we can't do anything about it!"

"He must be around here somewhere." X suggested. "I know he's at the center of the omniverse, but we can still stop him once we find him."

"But how are we going to find him, X?" Char asked "He could be anywhere in the omniverse by now. And if we don't find him soon, he's going to start the invasion and we'll be too late to stop him." Before X could continue, they heard a familiar roar heading towards them. They then turned around to see Palkia flying towards them and lands to greet them.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Ino gasped "It's gigantic!"

"It's Palkia." Alec answered her "He must've known we're in trouble and came over to help us. Right, Palkia?" Palkia growled in response as he nodded his head.

"Wait, you know that creature?" Kakashi asked warningly. "And how do you know it came to help us? For all we know, it could've sent it out here by Lumine to find us and destroy us, so that we couldn't find him and stop him from using Sigma's army to invade all the worlds."

"No, Palkia would never be on Lumine's side!" Randy reasoned. "We know because we saved him along with Dialga, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprist, Azlef and Arceus from Cyrus last time. He would never hurt anyone who've saved him and his friends. Plus, he might know where Lumine's hiding because he controls Space. I just know he will."

"Then we should ask him." Houki smiled softly. "If he does know where Lumine's hiding, then we've got no choice. We're in his domain and only he knows where Lumine might be hiding. So which one of us should ask him?"

"I'll ask him." Randy stepped forward. "Since I took on Cyrus by myself and defeating him released them from his control, I'm sure he'll help us. We just have to not get him angry or he might go on a rampage."

"Then we'll leave this to you, Randy." X smiled softly. "If you say that you can convince Palkia to help us, then I believe you. We'll be right behind you for support in case you need us." Randy nodded as he walked over to Palkia while the Master of Space looks down at him.

"Palkia, we need your help." Randy began. "We were able to finally destroy Sigma, but now Lumine's planning to use his powers to destroy the omniverse and recreate it from its ashes. I know you're still angry about what happened with Cyrus, but we've managed to save you and the others from his control to help him remake the omniverse into his and Sigma's image. Lumine has fled into the center of the omniverse and we don't know how to get there. You're the only one who can help us, so I beg of you. We need your help to find Lumine and stop him before he can continue where Sigma started!" As everyone waits in anxiety, Palkia growled in response and nodded his head to help them.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked confusedly. "I didn't get that part."

"He's saying that he'll help us." Meowth answered her "He'll help us reach to the center of the omniverse to find Lumine and stop him from continuing with Sigma's plans. He also said that if Arceus believed we can save the omniverse from destruction, then so does he. He'll lead us to center of the omniverse where we'll find Lumine."

"Wait, you can understand him?" Kiba asked with the white dotted eyes. "How do you know what he's saying?"

"Bub, you're speaking to a talking Pokemon." Meowth answered him with a bored smile. "I can translate what the other Pokemon are saying because I'm one myself."

"And we're glad that you can, Meowth." X smiled. "Without your help, we might not have know what Palkia was saying." Then he turns to the Legendary Dragon Pokemon of Space. "And thank you for lending us your support, Palkia. We won't go back on our promise to Arcues in seeing Pokemon speaking one day. Just lead the way and we'll follow you to where Lumine might be hiding." Palkia nodded as he spreads his wings to lift himself back into the air and started flying straight ahead with X and the gang trailing behind.

* * *

**Back with Lumine**

* * *

"It's time…" Lumine smirked evilly. "Time for the invasion to begin." He snaps his fingers as the Mavericks back in Sigma's palace started to activate and readied themselves in several lines. "Now my Mavericks, the time has finally come! It's time to claim what's rightfully belongs to us, a paradise for Reploids across the omniverse! Now go forth and rid the omniverse of all organic life for us new generation Reploids to claim as our own!" As the portals from Project Uni opens, all the Mavericks started marching into the portals to claim the omniverse in the name of their master, Lumine.

* * *

**Back on Earth **

* * *

"Commander Signas, we've got trouble!" Alia gasped in shock as she picked up a reading from the moon. "We're getting a signal that the invasion has started! The Mavericks are marching their way into the other worlds and ready to attack the inhabitants!"

"No, were we too late to stop Sigma?!" Iris gasped in shock. "I thought that X and the others might've defeated Sigma and stopped the invasion in time! Was all for nothing and the invasion started before they could stop it?"

"No, there's gotta be an explanation for this." Signas frowned seriously. "I know that X and his team wouldn't let this happen unless something might've drew their attention away from the invasion. In any case, how goes the signal? Any word from X and his team?"

"Still nothing, Commander." Layer answered him, shaking her head no. "No matter what we do, we can't seem to get through to them. I'm afraid they're on their own if we can't contact them like this."

"Commander Signas, I'm sure they'll pull through." Dr. Cain assured him. "If Dr. Light believes that X can overcome this new enemy, then we have to believe in him and his friends as well. I know they'll be able to find whoever's responsible for starting the invasion and put a stop to him. Let them handle their opponent while we handle ours."

"He's right, Commander." Dr. Doppler agrees "If we stand here worrying about them, then it'll already be too late for all the other worlds. We need to focus on the situation at hand before all the worlds fall into the hands of this new enemy." As Signas closed his eyes and crossed his arms to think about a plan of attack, a familiar voice calls out to him.

"This isn't like you at all, Signas." Martha frowned seriously. "I've always thought that you'd be the one to come up with a plan." Everyone turned around to see Geoffrey and Martha walking into the room with Riri and Rana behind them. "Whatever happened to the battle harden Reploid I fell in love with so long ago?"

"Martha and Geoffrey? What are you two doing here?" Signas asked with wide eyes. "I thought you two were still back at X-Estate waiting for X and the others to return! What are you two doing here at Hunter Base?"

"We had a feeling that something was wrong." Geoffrey answered him "We were back at X-Estate keeping everything in order until Master X and the others return from their mission, but we got this feeling of dread coming down our spines. Once we knew that something must be wrong, we came over here to Hunter Base and see if there's anything we can help in some way."

"That's all well and good, but why did you two bring the kids here?" Gate asked, crossing his arm. "You both do know that Hunter Base isn't a place for kids, right?"

"Well, we couldn't just leave them at X-Estate all alone." Martha reasoned. "Their mothers are out there along with everyone else fighting whoever's ordering the Mavericks to attack all the other worlds. Knowing that, we had no choice but to bring them here with us and be with familiar faces instead of strangers."

"And it's also another reason why we're here." Geoffrey said "We're here to help you protect all the worlds from the Mavericks. We figured that if Master X and everyone are occupied dealing with this new enemy, they're going to need all the help they can get and we're the only ones available. So we've decided to call off our retirement for this one last battle to protect all the worlds."

"But what about all your past transgressions?" Pallette asked "I know things were hard for you two before you were hired by Malcolm's parents, but are you both sure about this? It's been far too long since you were on the battlefield and I'm sure your skills might've gotten rusty."

"Perhaps, but we can't just sit idly by and let this monster have his way with the other worlds." Geoffrey frowned seriously. "But not only that, we also need someone to watch over Riri and Rana while we're out on the battlefield. We don't want to leave them by themselves while everyone else is out on their mission."

"I see, fair enough." Signas nods in agreement. "Then come with us so you can get suited up for this fight. This could be the last battle you two will be fighting in, so I hope you're both ready for what's ahead."

"Trust us, we're more than ready, Signas." Martha nods seriously. "We knew that we'll be called into battle one final time, so it's time for us to answer that call. We've promised Master Malcolm's parents that we'd help him create a world for everyone to live in peace and we're going to keep that promise. Dr. Light wants a world like that and so does Malcolm's grandfather."

"Then we'd better not disappoint either of them in this war." Signas agrees with a soft smile "Alia, you, Gate, Layer and Pallette watch over Riri and Rana. Until X and his team returns, you four have to be taking care of them. I'm counting on you four to make sure they're well taken care of until their mothers and everyone returns from their mission."

"Leave it to us, Commander." Alia saluted. "We'll make sure these two little cuties are well taken care of and nothing bad happens to them. They'll be perfectly safe with us until everyone comes home in one piece. Right, kids?"

"Yeah!" Rana and Riri said in unison.

"Then we'll be heading out now." Signas nodded in response. "Knowing that you four are watching over them puts our worries to rest. We'll be counting on you to keep them safe until this whole incident blows over." Gate, the three navigators, Rana and Riri all nodded as Signas leaves the room along with Iris, Geoffrey, Martha, Dr. Cain and Dr. Doppler.

* * *

**Back with our heroes**

* * *

After meeting with Palkia again, our heroes were able to continue on with their pursuit of Lumine to the center of the omniverse and stop him from continuing where Sigma left off. As they exited the portal, Lumine turned around and was shocked to see X and the gang have followed him into the center of the omniverse.

"No, that can't be possible!" Lumine gasped "I thought I lost you fools in between dimensions! How did you managed to catch up to me here in the center of the omniverse?!"

"It helps when you're friends with Palkia, the Master of Space." Randy answered him while glaring at Lumine. "Thanks to him, we were able to find you and now we're here to stop you, Lumine! You may have used Sigma's powers and Project Uni to help you get here, but you're in Palkia's territory and he can find you no matter where you go!"

"Perhaps, but I'm afraid you're all already too late." Lumine grinned evilly. "Even now as we speak, the worlds of your friends and countless others are being attacked by my Mavericks one by one. So even with the help of your dragon friend, you were still too late to stop me from initiating the invasion!" Everyone gasped in shock as they glared at him.

"That can't be right!" Reina shouted in fury as she pointed her sword at Lumine. "I'm sure we came here just in time to prevent you from starting the invasion!"

"See for yourselves!" Lumine pointed to all the worlds surrounding them and realized that he was right. In all the worlds, Mavericks have started coming out of portals from Project Uni and started attacking all the inhabitants of those worlds. Many of the inhabitants were either trying to escape the invading Mavericks or trying fighting back, but ends up being taken out by the emotionless robots. X and the gang all gasped in horror at the massacre and destruction of their homes. In one of the worlds, Alec and Randy saw two people running from the Mavericks and gasped as they recognized them.

"Mom!" Alec shouted.

"Big sister!" Randy also shouted.

"That's right, boys. Your mother and elder sister are just the first of many to fall." Lumine snickered darkly. "But it won't be just them, several other people you all care about will also fall under my rule. I've made specially sure the Mavericks targets the ones you all care about more than anything. Why do you see for yourselves." Everyone looked around all the other worlds and saw he was right again. Reina and her group saw the elves, the angels and the people of Tomoe's hoe country being targeted by the Mavericks. The same could be said with Aisha and her group as they saw all the people attacked including Komei and Hoto's master, Gien's master, Kashin and even Kada. Even both the Hanzo girls and the Crimson Squad also gasped in horror as they say Hanzo himself being attacked along with Kiriya, Daidoji, Rin, Asauka's parents, Kat's parents, Ikaruga's adopted father and brother and even Homura's parents despite her not seeing them as her parents anymore.

"You monster!" Astrid yelled in fury. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"Monster, am i?" Lumine asked with a dark chuckle. "Let me ask you this, which of us is really the monster here? Why do you think the world's been deteriorating for years? It's because of you humans. You've been bringing this world on the brink of destruction because of your so call progress. And don't think that any of your worlds aren't to blame either." He turns to the Hanzo girls and the Crimson Squad who glared at him. "Do you ignorant girls really think there is such a thing as a good shinobi or an evil shinobi? It's not so black and white as it seems." He turns to the three Pokemon Trainers who glared at him as well. "You three use Pokemon for everyday life and yet, there's always someone there abusing the very trust of Pokemon. It makes me wonder if you're both really friends or just a master and slave." He turns to Leaf ninjas. "Don't think you've all forgotten how you treated that Uzimaki boy for housing a demon inside of his body. You're all just a pack of idiots who can't seem to tell a prisoner from a jail keeper. I wonder who are the real demons?" He turns to the Koihime group. "It's just like in the book, three kingdoms at war with each other and not caring about anyone who gets in their way, not even their own subordinates. Your male counterparts all deserved to die for all the pain and suffering they've caused." Then he started glowing a blue aura around him as he started hovering over them and eight orbs formed a ring around him. "As you can see, all of your worlds are guilty of the same thing. You all want something and you'll do whatever it takes to get it, even if it means destroying the person you claim to love so much. Once all organic life in the omniverse has been exterminated, the new generation Reploids will have claimed what rightfully belongs to them and the new omniverse will be born!"

* * *

**(Lumine First Form: Theme: Lumine Final Battle 1 Theme from MegaMan X8)**

* * *

"You…" Sakura clenched her fists in anger. "You leave Naruto out of this! Your words does hold some truth to them about how we treated Naruto because he has the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him, but he used the same powers of that demon to help our world! He's still our friend no matter what he is!"

"The time for talk has passed, Lumine! You're going down!" Sousou yelled as she charged towards Lumine and slashed him with her scythe, giving him small damage.

"Ignorant, aren't you, Sousou?" Lumine smirked evilly as he yelled out "Wave Wall!" He made three purple crystals appear and flung them at the group, forcing them to dodge them.

"What do we do?! He's completely insane!" Willy Walrus panicked.

"It's game over, man! Game over!" Dr. Eggman stammered.

"It's not over yet!" Malcolm yelled as he got his double bladed katana ready and charged towards Lumine, slashing him three times.

"Cube Falls!" Lumine laughed sinisterly as he summoned three portals and dropped three cubes on the team, they leaped out of the way.

"Secret Ninja Art: Hanzo-style Bloom!" Asuka charged towards Lumine who smirked and blocked every attack she can throw at him. Lumine did a leg kick on Asuka's stomach, knocking her back a little.

"You're weak!" Lumine taunted as he yelled out "Snow Eisen!" Lumine summoned huge snow flakes and flung them at the gang, forcing them to leap out of the way. X fired Buster shots at Lumine, damaging him for medium damage. Zero was next as he charged towards Lumine and slashed him three times with his Z-Saber.

"Earth Crusher!" Lumine summoned two tracking beams that appeared below the gang.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yuna gawked as the gang leaped away in time from the huge laser beams. Asuna charged towards Lumine and slashed him five times with her sword.

"Emboar! Use Fire Punch!" Alec ordered as Emboar said his name and charged towards Lumine, but the evil Maverick blocked the attack with one arm and flung the Pokemon across the area.

"Youdantotsu!" Lumine did a thrust attack on Saito who blocked it with Derflinger. Louise launched Void spells at Lumine who was hit by them for medium damage.

"Very clever…" Lumine frowned darkly as he yelled out "But can you dodge this?! Death Energy!" He perform a massive slice attack which forced the gang to scatter. Char, Tatenashi and Aisha combined their attacks to give Lumine even more hurt, followed by Laura and Kanzashi.

"Dragon Tail!" Reina did her attack on Lumine which gave him little damage. Ling charged towards Lumine but the evil Maverick acted first by giving her a roundhouse kick, knocking her back a little.

"Hyaaaaaahhhhh!" Houki screamed out with all her might as she charged towards Lumine and slashed him five times before Lumine punched her away.

"Thunder Dancer!" Lumine summoned lightning from above and tried to hit the heroes, but they managed to get out of the way. Etsou charged towards Lumine and slashed him three times with his dual swords.

Sticks yelled out her battle cry as she threw her boomerang at Lumine who batted it away with little effort Gen activated his IS and charged towards Lumine who teleported out of the way. Lumine then reappeared and flung dark energy bolts at the team, like always, they evaded them.

"Flame Tornado!" Lumine yelled as he spins around engulfed in flames like a tornado which hit most of the team, but they recovered easily. Cecilia fired her Buster at Lumine, giving him small damage. Homura charged towards Lumine and slashed him three times in fury. Lumine receive medium damage, but remains intact. Lumine smirked evilly at our heroes. "Impressive. You have some fight in you fools.

"Lumine… Why?" Nowa stammered. "Why are you doing this?! Aren't you being controlled by Sigma?"

"Controlled by Sigma?" Lumine repeated with a dark chuckle before he continued. "That's a rather pointless question coming from a half-breed like you. Do you all really think that anyone who was corrupted by the virus was really under his control? Were any of the Mavericks you've all defeated or convinced throughout the nine wars really controlled by Sigma?"

"Lumine! What are you talking about?" X demanded "Don't tell me you've gone Maverick, too…"

"Maverick?" Lumine repeated with another dark snicker. "You don't really think that's the case, do you? That's why you can't finish me off, right? You don't have it in you…" X was silent while still aiming his X-Buster at Lumine.

"You'd better start explaining yourself, Lumine." Cynthia glared at him. "What do you mean about all the Mavericks X and his friends have defeated or recruited were really controlled by Sigma?"

"If you really want to know, I'll be more than happy oblige." Lumine answered her with a dark grin. "The copy chips we new generation Reploids possess… They were derived from data from hundreds of old model Reploids. That means, of course, that Sigma was also included in the mix. Do any of you understand what I'm getting at here?"

"The only thing we're getting is that you're no better than Sigma!" Matt yelled "You and him say that we're the ones causing our worlds to deteriorate into the state it's in, when you both are doing the same thing! From what I can see, you and Sigma are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites for blaming us on the very thing you're doing!"

"Copy chip?" Axl asked with a frown. "Sigma? That means that I'll go nuts like he did?"

"Sorry, but prototypes like you don't have the specs to cause something like that." Lumine answered him, frowning as well. "Besides, was Sigma really crazy?" It was Axl's turn to go silent as Lumine continued on. "He rebelled against your world. But he had his reasons… The rest of us new Reploids could turn like that at any moment."

"What do you mean, Lumine?" Claudette asked, readies her sword.

"Allow me to explain to you." Lumine answered her "This decision to wage battle against the old omniverse was made consciously. Sigma knew that the omniverse was starting to deteriorate, so he began his quest to create a world for Reploids. In other words, we possess the power to go Maverick at will! X… Do you really have what it takes to stop us? You're merely tools of the humans… tools of the old world. You think you can stand up to those of us who have evolved this far?" X turned his gaze away from Lumine and lowered his X-Buster as Lumine cackled with glee. "The universe is changing…" He raises his hand to the MegaMan world and clutched his hand around it, like he was taking it in his hand. "Therefore, it's only natural that evolution take its course! Now, line up to be exterminated!" As X lowers his head as if in shame, Axl fired his Axl Pistol at Lumine and hits him in the shoulder. "Agh!"

"Don't let him get to you, X…" Axl frowned seriously "He's the enemy." As he continues to point his Axl Pistol at Lumine, the evil Maverick glared insanely while also clutching his shoulder.

"Axl's right, X." Char agrees as she pointed her spear at Lumine. "You can't let his lies get to you. We know you can take him on and stop him from destroying the other worlds. We'll be right behind you all the way, no matter what." Everyone nodded in agreement as they glared at Lumine still clutching his shoulder.

"Enemy, ally…" Lumine said while frowning all the way. "As I said before, this issue isn't so black and white. Reploids, along with humanity and every other living thing, have irrevocably changed. The nature of their existence has also changed. None of you are not needed in our new omniverse!"

Zero tightens his grip on his Z-Saber and readies himself. "You can babble all you want, but we're not going to let you get away with this!" X and his friends all prepared to fight Lumine again as X aims his X-Buster with renewed resolve.

"Do you fools really think you have a chance against me?" Lumine asked with a sinister glare "Do you really think you can stop evolution from advancing?" He started to glow brightly and transforms into a seraph like form with golden armor that covers his body and six wings on his back as feathers scattered from his wings. "This time, I'll finish where Sigma has failed nine separate times! I'll destroy all of you and the omniverse will belong to the new generation Reploids!"

"Hmph!" Shadow glared at Lumine. "All I'm hearing is from a machine who thinks he can play God… Chaos Spear!" He launched his attack at Lumine who smirked and deflected the attack with ease. "W-What?!" Shadow gasped as Lumine warped in front of him and kicked him away, knocking him back a little.

"N-Not even Shadow can beat him!" Cubot panicked as Alleyne was next as she charged towards Lumine and thrust her staff at him, but he evaded every thrust and gave her a rapid twenty punch combo, knocking her back a little.

"Hyahhhhh!" Anges charged towards Lumine and slashed him, but he backbended out of the way and kicked Anges in the chest while doing it.

"Secret Ninja Art: Hien Mode One!" Ikaruga charged towards Lumine, but he socked her in the face, knocking her back.

"Shoot! He's powerful than before!" Axl growled as he fired his Axl Pistols at Lumine who puts up a barrier and blocked the attacks.

"Then I have to take him out in one shot!" Evangeline got ready to use her ultimate attack, but Lumine smirked darkly as he did an explosive range of attack which hit all members of the team, knocking them to the ground. Lumine walked towards X while kicking Char out of the way in the ground as he bends down towards X and held him by the throat with X trying to pry his gripe away from his throat.

"It's all over for you, X!" Lumine proclaimed "Sigma may not have stand a chance against you before, but I'm nothing like him! Once I take your power, I'll become a god and I'll bring this old omniverse to an end and can create a new omniverse in its place! I'll succeed where Sigma has failed and bring all worlds to its knees!" He tightens his grip on X's throat as X continues to pry him off, but failing.

"X, you can't give up!" Char pleaded "You have to keep fighting him! You can't let Lumine win or the omniverse will cease to exist!"

"It's no use, Dunios." Lumine mocked "It's all over for you and your pathetic friends. Once I acquire X's power, I'll make all your deaths quick and painful. Face it, there's no one who can help you now. Just accept your fate and everything will over sooner than you think." Just as he continues to choke X, Char, her friends and Zero heard familiar voice shouting at Lumine.

"That's what you think, buster!" The voice shouted "Help can come in the most unexpected places! Big Bang Smash!"

"WHAT!?" Lumine gawked as he was hit by a familiar attack for large damage and releasing his grip on X. Char, Zero, Malcolm, Matt, Gen and Astrid all rushed over to X's side with Aldra joining in and both she and Char helped X back on his feet while Cecilia looks at their savior and it is revealed to be Makoto Nanaya from the fourth war.

"Makoto!" Cecilia shouted happily.

"Hey, what's up!" Makoto grins "It's great to see you guys again! I had a feeling that you guys might be in a jam, so I came here to help you take out this Lumine guy."

"But how did you find us?" Kanzashi asked "And is only just you that came to help us?"

"Well, it's not just me." Makoto answered her "I've ran into some other friends of mine from the fourth war and several other people you all know. See for yourselves." She gestured behind her as all otherworldly heroes from the past nine wars all showed up to help.

"X, we're here to help!" Edward Elric got ready for battle. "We're not going to let this creep get his hands on your power!"

"You helped us restore our bodies, so we're going to help you protect the omniverse!" Alphonse Elric added "We won't let Lumine have his way with our homes!"

"Honestly, Lumine, I can't tell who's ever more melodramatic." Altair frowned as he readies his blade. "You or Rodrigo Borgia. Either way, we're not going to let you have your way with our world! The Templars were bad enough, so I don't need you invading my home world, Lumine!"

"We're all here for you, X!" Kaname cheered. "We won't let Lumine use your power for evil!"

"I can't believe it." Zero smiled in relief. "Everyone from all the past wars are coming back to help us against Lumine! But how did they all managed to find us here in the center of the omniverse?" He got his answer as Arceus appeared onto the scene along with Dialga and the Lake Guardians.

"It's Arceus, Dialga and the Lake Guardians!" Alec gasped. "So it was you guys who brought all their friends from the past nine wars back here to help us."

"That's correct, Alec." Arceus nods in response. "We knew that you'll all be needing some assistance in this fight, so we traveled to all the worlds of their friends' worlds and brought them here to help you deal with Lumine once and for all. Now that everyone from all worlds have gathered together, it's time we show Lumine your real power when you all work together as a team! But before I forget, there's something I want to give to Cynthia."

"Me?" Cynthia asked "You have something for me, Arceus?" Arceus nodded as he turns his attention to the Lake Guardians who all nodded in response. The flew over to Cynthia with three stones and a ring for her, to larger ones and one smaller one. "Wait, are these Mega Stones?"

"That's right, Cynthia." Arceus answered her "Much like how Thomas and Ichika gave you the Master Balls for Reshiram and Zekrom, they wanted us to give you the Mega Stones to help you in this battle. I know of your strong bond with Garchomp and Lucario, so it's time to take that bond to the next level." Cynthia nodded as she takes the three stones and the ring in her hands.

"Thank you, Arceus." Cynthia smiled in gratitude. "I know I'll put Dr. Light and Ichika's gifts for me to good use. I'll sue them to help us defeat Lumine once and for all! Lucario and Garchomp, battle stance!" She throws her Pokeballs into the air as both Lucario and Garchomp emerged and they looked at their master and friend. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you two and all my other teammates for always being there for me. If it wasn't for all of you, I'd never be the champion I am now. But I'm sure we all know that I'll have to give up the title of Sinnoh Champion to another trainer sooner or later, so let's make this count. Even if another trainer does challenge us for the title of Champion of Sinnoh, we'll give them a battle they'll never forget! So what do you two say, are you with me?" Both Lucario and Garchomp nodded in response as they were ready for anything. "Thank you, both of you. I know we'll reach past our limits and show Lumine what happens when you mess with our home!" She inserts the keystone into her ring and slides it on her finger while giving the Mega Stones to Lucario and Garchomp while Alec and Randy got out Aggron, Salamance and Garchomp as they get their own Mega Stones ready.

"So it all comes down to this..." Lumine snickers evilly "All of your pathetic friends from the past nine wars have returned. But that won't change one bit because they are powerless against the new god of the omniverse!"

"You're not a god, Lumine!" Nanoha retorted "You're nothing but a power mad maniac who thinks he's perfect!" As all the otherworldly heroes from the past wars her helping X and his team back on their feet, Houki and Ling sees their soulmates rushing over to them and helping them up.

"Oichi, you and Archie came back for us." Houki smiled softly.

"Of course we did, Houki." Oichi smiled as he hugged Houki. "We weren't going to let Lumine have his way with you two or everyone here. We love the both of you too much."

"And now that we're here, this is the true final battle." Archie states "We need to destroy Lumine to end the curse of Wily once and for all!"

"You're right, Archie." X agrees as everyone gets back on their feet. "We've come too far to lose, so we're going to push forwards until we prevail!" He aims his X-Buster at Lumine. "Lumine, you will never succeed in your plans as long as I'm still standing! We were able to defeat Sigma by working together and you'll be no different! Now prepare yourself for your destruction, Lumine!"

* * *

**(Lumine Second Form: Theme: Lumine Second Form from MegaMan X8)**

* * *

"We'll see whose ideals prevail!" Lumine yelled as he charged towards Inuyasha and tried to hit him, but the half demon blocked every attack he can flung at him and used Iron Revear Soul Stealer to give the evil Maverick medium damage.

"Take this, Lumine!" Ryoko yelled as she charged towards Lumine and fired blast after blast at Lumine, he received medium damage. Lumine tried to get Ryoko with a energy shots, but she evaded them with ease as Tenchi rushed towards Lumine and slashed him three times with his Tenchi Sword II.

Rei got out her bow and arrow and fired three arrows at Lumine who was hit by them for medium damage. Lumine growled as he charged towards Rei, but Shinji got in the way and slashed him two times with his katana. Lumine retaliated by punching him in the chest. Lumine then hovered above the air and flung energy arrows at the team, they got out of the way. Riza, Hughes, Kiyone, Mihoshi, the Strike Witches, Lupin, Jigen, Zenigata, Sousuke, Sakuya and Barnette fired their ranged weapons at Lumine, giving him large damage.

"Dragon Slave!" Lina and Archie yelled as they combined their spells to hit Lumine for even bigger damage. Lumine growled as he slams his fist down on the ground, making lightning pillars appear from below, the gang leaped out of the way.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars launched her attack at Lumine, giving him medium damage. Ling, Hifumi, Tachibana and Naru charged towards Lumine and gave him multiple punches and kicks which gave him even more hurt. Makoto also charged in and used one of her moves to give Lumine even more hurt. Laura and Kanzashi charged in and slashed Lumine for even more damage.

"Mortals!" Lumine snarled as he summoned energy arrows again and flung them at Satellizer who leaped out of the way and used her Volt Weapon to give Lumine even more hurt. Mana fired her guns at Lumine, giving him even more damage. Zero, Tsubasa and Nobunga charged towards Lumine and slashed him five times with their swords. Lumine summoned energy discs and flung them at Tokai who swiftly evaded them and charged towards Lumine and slashed him three times with his sword.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto, who is in a new outfit which consists of a orange and black outfit made three clones of himself and both they and Sasuke combined their attacks to give Lumine even more hurt. Golden Darkness charged towards Lumine and used her hair punches to give Lumine bigger hurt than before. Lumine tried to get her with a punch, but Angel Salvia blocked the attack with her sword.

"Take this, Lumine!" Kirito yelled as he flew towards Lumine and slashed him ten times with his dual swords. Leafa casted magic with Choun to give Lumine bigger hurt than before. Cecilia fired a charged shot at Lumine, giving him medium damage. Eris, Manami and Aoi fired their ranged weapons at Lumine, giving him medium damage. Lumine growled in fury as he charged towards Yukinari, but Kirie got in the way and gave Lumine a drop kick, knocking him to the ground. Aisha and Etsou charged towards Lumine and hit him for big damage. Ikaros and Astrea charged towards Lumine gave him combo attacks, giving him medium damage.

"Take this, Lumine!" Yukari yelled as she flung pan after pan at Lumine while Reverse Moka charged towards Lumine and gave him a rapid ten punch combo. Lumine used a blast to knock them back a little. Hakufu and Kan'u charged towards Lumine and gave him a five punch combo. Leo and Altair were next as they charged towards Lumine and combined their attacks to give him even more hurt. Saito charged towards Lumine and slashed him five times with Derflinger. Reina also gave Lumine five slashes as well.

"Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!"

"Arrgon! Use Zap Cannon!

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Breath!" The three trainers' Pokemon in Mega forms launched their attacks at Lumine, giving him bigger damage than before. Lumine growled in fury as he launched more energy discs at the team, like before, they dodge them. Houki and Oichi charged towards Lumine and combined their attacks to give the evil Maverick even more hurt.

Axl fired his Axl Pistols at Lumine, giving him even more hurt. Char and C2 also combined their attacks to give Lumine even more hurt. Lumine staggered back a little, but chuckled evilly. "I admit… You gave me a hard time…"

"And…?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Maybe it's time I show you my true power!" Lumine yelled in fury as he glowed a dark aura as his armor became black and crimson. Lumine glared at the gang with a dark smirk. "This is my true power… And none of you can stand against it!" Suddenly, he heard cheering for the heroes from behind him. "Hmm…?" Lumine looked behind him and saw that the inhabitants of the worlds Lumine's forces are invading are rooting for the heroes, mostly X. "This can't be… Those pathetic lifeforms are cheering for their saviors at a time like this…"

"Lumine!" Rin yelled as he pointed his finger at the evil Maverick. "The people of our worlds are seeing us fight you to protect them and our homes from you and even though you're powered up, you still won't win!"

"Everyone!" Char shouted and everyone paid attention to her. "I love our omniverse and our planet and we will do everything we can to protect it. No matter what Lumine said, he is wrong and he is trying to destroy this omniverse we called home! So everyone, believe in X! Let us give him our power!" X gasped in awe as he nodded with a brave smile as he switched to his Ultimate Armor as everyone including the inhabitants of their worlds gave their energy to X. The golden energy poured into X as his Ultimate Armor became golden, becoming the Golden Ultimate Armor!

"Lumine!" X yelled as he pointed his finger at Lumine heroically. "This is the power of everyone's hopes of the omniverse! I will end this, right here, right now! I will defeat you, Lumine!"

* * *

**(Final Battle of MegaMan X IS! Perfect Lumine: Theme: It Has to Be This Way from Metal Gear Revengence.)**

* * *

"Then I will end everything you hold dear, X!" Lumine yelled as he charged towards X who charged back and both fighters were locked in hand to hand combat with X giving Lumine the biggest amounts of punches. After 30 seconds, both fighters leaped away from each other. "Hope you're ready, X!" Lumine taunted as he summoned energy wings and fired blasts of energy at X. He swiftly evaded them with ease as he fired X-Buster shots at Lumine, giving him large damage.

"Go get him, X!" Char and Aldra cheered as Lumine made an energy sword appear and charged towards X who got out his X-Saber and both fighters clashed in a dance of blades. 10 seconds later, X won the sword duel by slashing Lumine three times with his X-Saber, Lumine fired energy blasts at X who puts up a barrier to block them. X activated his missile launchers and fired missiles at Lumine, giving him medium damage. Lumine growled in fury as he charged towards X and punched and kicked him three times.

X recovered as he gave Lumine a roundhouse kick, giving him even more damage. Lumine summoned icicles and flung them at X who flew out of the way and used a Giga Strike on Lumine, knocking him back a little bit. Lumine charged towards X and begin clashing with him again.

"X! You can do it!" Yukinari cheered.

"If you lose, I'll never forgive you for making the lovely Char shed tears!" Fukuyama growled. X fired more X-Buster shots at Lumine who put up a barrier to block them. That was X's plan as he warped in front of Lumine and punched and kicked him five times, knocking him back a little.

"Take this!" Lumine yelled as he made energy spears and flung them at X who evaded them with ease. X yelled out his battle cry as he punched Lumine in the face, knocking him back a little.

"Golden Cross Charged Shot!" X yelled as he fired a golden version of his Cross Charged Shot which gave Lumine even more hurt than before. Lumine growled as he charged towards X and tried to land hits on him, but the Blue Bomber blocked every punch and kick as he gave Lumine punches and kicks of his own. Lumine fired more energy blasts at X who flew out of the way and avoiding every blast.

"You can do it, X!" Naruto cheered. Lumine flew towards X and launched energy spears at him, but he barrel rolled out of the way and fired a Golden Charged Shot, which gave Lumine even more damage than before.

"You're getting on my nerves, X…" Lumine growled as he fired energy blasts from his eyes, but our hero blocked them with a barrier. He charged towards Lumine and punched him in the face. Lumine retaliated by punching X in the stomach. X recovered and kicked Lumine in the chest with much force that it knocked him back further. "That's it!" Lumine growled in fury as he charged up his ultimate attack. "Maybe it's time I send you fools to the afterlife! Paradise Lost!" Lumine fired his ultimate attack at X.

"Ultimate Golden Charged Shot!" X yelled as he fired a large powerful golden charged shot at Lumine's attack. It was a power struggle that may determine the victor. Lumine's attack was pushing X's attack back a little bit. X closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Oh no… if this keeps up…: Kanzashi gasped in shock. It was then, Evangeline stepped forward with a determined frown.

"Everyone!" She yelled, getting the heroes attention. "Let's give X our power!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they began to concentrate, including the three Ultras and all the inhabtiants of the heroes' friends' worlds as they concentrated and gave their power to X. That only leaves the IS girls.

"X…" Houki prayed as she concentrated.

"X…" Cecilia also prayed as she too concentrated.

"X-kun…" Char whispered as she also concentrated.

"X…" Ling closed her eyes and concentrated as well.

"Don't give up, X…" Laura prayed as she too concentrated.

"Please X…" Tatenashi prayed as well as she concentrated.

"You have to win, X!" Kanzashi prayed as she was the last to concentrated.

X heard their prayers and energies as he yelled out with his might as his attack broke through Lumine's attack.

Lumine gasped in shock as the attack hit him dead on, destroying him. "This… can't be… How… could I… the new god… of the new omniverse… lose to mere relics…?! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lumine screamed as he was destroyed completely, thus ending him, Sigma and the curse of Wily once and for all. X sighed in relief as he lowered himself down and switched back to his normal armor as the IS girls rushed towards him and hugged him. They also looked to see the New Gen Mavericks deactivating and slumping to the ground in the other worlds including their Earth. The inhabitants cheered for their heroes.

"Is it… over?" Ling prayed.

"You bet it is!" Archie grinned as he ran towards Ling and hugged, Oichi did the same. "Sigma and Lumine are gone forever and the curse of Wily is no more!"

Zero sighed in relief. "At last… I am free from my evil creator's evil ambitions." Zero smiled softly.

"We finally won. Sigma and Lumine are no more!" Kagome cheered as she hugged Inuyasha who blushed and hugged her back.

"So, shall we head back to X's world for the biggest celebration ever?" Chohi grinned.

"Yeah." X agreed as the IS girls helped him up, he smiled so did the IS girls. "Let's head on back to our world and tell everyone the good news."

**To be concluded…**

* * *

**Final Chapter: Epilogue: Farewell, Heroes to my Heart! For Ever Lasting Peace!**

**A/n: Next time is the final chapter of MegaMan X IS. And it will be the 250th chapter to end them all. Also, incase you're wondering why I changed the ending to not look like the ending from MegaMan X8, I wanted to make a happy ending since there hasn't been a MegaMan X9 yet, so I made MegaMan X IS to follow all ten MegaMan X games and end the story with Arc 10 that follows MegaMan X8 so Axl did not get that weird gem thingy from Lumine after his defeat. So I hope to see you in the final chapter of MegaMan X IS!**


	250. Epilogue

**A/n: Well, all things have to come to a good end and this is the longest story since MegaMan Battle Network: An NetNavi and a Mew Mew. So here is the 250th and final chapter of this epic story by yours truly and his co-author.**

**Epilogue: Farewell, Heroes to my Heart! For Ever Lasting Peace!**

* * *

After Lumine was defeated by X with the combined forces of his friends and the inhabitants of the other worlds, X was able to deliver the final blow on Lumine to save the omniverse and ended the curse of Wily once and for all. After everyone was saved from Lumine and his forces, X and the gang decided to return home and tell everyone the good news.

* * *

**Back in the MegaMan X dimension**

* * *

At Maverick Hunter HQ, several Maverick Hunters and Repliforce soldiers all returned from their war against Lumine's invading forces and protecting the inhabitants of the other worlds. However, most of the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce soldiers stayed behind in those worlds to help with the inhabitants recover from the attack and finding survivors. After returning to base, Signas walked into the Command Room with Iris, Dr. Cain, Dr, Doppler, Geoffrey and Martha where the three navigators, Gate, Rana and Riri were waiting for them.

"Commander, glad to see you and everyone are back safe and sound." Gate smiled as he began showing Signas some information. "We've just got word that all the worlds are safe and all the new generation Mavericks have started to deactivate. I trust that everything went smoothly?"

"There were some casualties, but we've managed to make it just in time." Signas answered him with a smile. "We were able to save many of the inhabitants from the Mavericks, but we've also lost several others and many are still missing. We had to keep some of our troops back in those worlds to help them recover from the attacks and help find those who are still missing. Other than that, everyone's safe and everything's finally over. So, any luck on contacting X and his team?"

"Still nothing, I'm afraid…" Layer answered him, shaking her head no gloomly. "We still can't track their signal anywhere and there's a good chance they might've failed on their mission. I'm afraid we'll have to consider them MIA and see if we can start a service for them…?" She stopped herself when they heard a beeping sound. Everyone turned around towards the monitor and sees a signal flashing on the screen. "Never mind, there they are! They're still alive and are heading back home!"

"Where's the signal located?" Iris asked in concern. "We need to find them and make sure none of them are hurt from their battle."

"It's at the entrance of the Orbital Elevator." Alia answered her as she pulled up a map of the Orbital Elevator. "They were able to defeat their enemy and come back in one piece."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pallette beamed. "Let's head over there and go meet them! We'll give them a big welcome home party and everything!" Everyone nodded as they made their way to the Orbital Elevator to meet up with X and the gang.

* * *

**At the Orbital Elevator**

* * *

Not long after receiving a signal that X and the gang are still alive, Signas and his group rushed over to the entrance of the Orbital Elevator and wait for the heroes' return. Suddenly, a portal opens before them as X and his team stepped out of the portal and it closes after Arceus was the last one to exit.

"Zero!" Iris gasped happily as she ran over to Zero and hugs him and he hugged her back.

"Mommy!" Both Rana and Riri gasped happily as well as they ran towards their mothers and hugged them and their mothers hugged them back.

"We're back, Iris." Zero smiled softly. "We were able to destroy Sigma for the final time, stop Lumine and end the curse of my creator once and for all. From now on, we don't have to worry about Sigma, Lumine or anyone trying to take over the omniverse ever again."

"Guys, you're all back in one piece." Alia smiled in relief. "When we lost contact with you on the moon, we were worried that something might've happened to you. So what happened up there and who was it that started the invasion?"

"Believe us, we've got a lot to tell everyone." Houki answered her with a grin. "But before we tell you the good news, guess who decided to show up and help us." She gestured behind her to reveal all of their friends from the past nine wars together at once.

"No way, are they your friends from the past wars!?" Pallette gasped in amazement. "I never knew you had so many friends from back then! How did they find you guys?"

"You can thank Arcues for that, Pallette." Alec answered her with a grin. "He, along with Dialga and the Lake Guardians, traveled to their worlds and brought them to help us against Lumine. If it wasn't for them arriving when they did, Lumine might've won and the omniverse could've fallen."

"Wait, Lumine was behind everything?" Layer asked with wide eyes. "But wasn't he adducted by Vile before and taken to Sigma?"

"Yeah, we couldn't believe it ourselves." Ling answered her, frowning seriously. "After we've destroyed Sigma for the final time, Lumine stepped in and took over by heading for the center of the omniverse and starting the invasion there. And since he had both Sigma's powers and Project Uni, he was able to start the invasion before we could stop it. We needed Palkia's help to find Lumine and stop him."

"I can't believe that Lumine was the real mastermind…" Dr. Cain scratched his beard in thought. "He was using the Jakob Project and the creation of the New Gen Reploids as a coverup for his real plans. I'm just glad you all came back in one piece and everything's back to normal. By the way, were you able to retrieve Project Uni from Lumine?"

"Not to worry, we've got it right here, Dr. Cain." Arceus said. "Just after Lumine was destroyed, I had Mesprit, Azlef and Uxie retrieve Project Uni and bring it back to this world." Right on cue, the Lake Guardians were carrying Project Uni using Psychic and gently placed it on the ground. "Now you won't have to worry about anyone using it for evil ever again."

"That's good to hear." Signas smiled softly. "Let's head back to Hunter Base. I'm sure you've all got a lot to tell us and we want to hear every detail from how Lumine took over after Sigma was destroyed and what we're going to do with Project Uni." Everyone nodded as they headed back to Hunter Base.

* * *

**Back at Maverick Hunter HQ**

* * *

"So you see, Dr. Cain." X explained. "All of the new gen Reploids' copy data were made by using data from the old Reploids and Sigma was also thrown into the mix. Because of those copy chips, it was easy for Sigma and Lumine to control them, but I also have a hunch about this. Since me and my friends destroyed Sigma and Lumine once and for all, Sigma's evil vanished from the copy chips inside the new gen Reploids and Mavericks for good."

"I see." Dr. Cain nodded in understanding. "That was Sigma and Lumine's plan all along. They've been using data from old modal Reploids and Sigma along with the Jakob Project as a cover for everything. Although, I suppose Sigma never realized that he was being played for a fool until it was already too late when you all destroyed him. Still, I'm just glad that everything's back to normal and you're all home safe and sound."

"So are we, Dr. Cain." Cecilia agreed with a smile. "While we were fighting Lumine in the center of the omniverse, we've been wondering if we'll ever return home to everyone in one piece. Now that we're back home, we can finally relax knowing that no one can use Project Uni for evil ever again." Everyone all nodded in agreement.

"Dr. Cain, I've been meaning to ask you." Malcolm stepped in "I was wondering if you can create new copy chips for new generation Reploids based on Axl's data? Since he's the only Reploid that has a copy chip not made from Sigma's data."

"Yeah, let me help you, Dr. Cain." Axl offers "So that way, new Gen Mavericks won't appear ever again."

"Hmm, not a bad idea, boys." Dr. Cain agrees with a smile. "With your help, Axl, I'm certain we'll be able to create Reploids who won't go Maverick ever again. That reminds me, I have some good news about who created you, Axl. I have a feeling that you might've been made in the year 20XX before coming to 21XX. So I'll look into it and tell you once everyone is rested up."

"I'm looking forward to it, Dr. Cain." Axl grins.

"Well, that's one issue out of the way, but now that leaves another." Gate frowned as he crossed his arms. "What are we going to do with Project Uni? I know you created it for peaceful purposes with the other worlds, Dr. Cain, but this whole mess started because of Sigma stealing it from your lab and used it to start his insane plans to create a Reploid paradise. Since Project Uni is your creation, I'd say you have the final say in this."

"I suppose you're right, Gate." Dr. Cain agrees "I originally created Project Uni as a way to make peace with the other worlds, but when Sigma was corrupted by the virus from Zero, he stole Project Uni and used it to fuel his ambitions of creating a world for Reploids. If only I have seen the red flags after Sigma was infected with the virus when he fought Zero…"

"It wasn't your fault, Dr. Cain." Zero assured him. "It's all because of Wily for creating that virus in the first place and wanted me to continue his plans for world domination. If Wily haven't been trying to outshine Dr. Light because of his pride, then none of this would've happened."

"Thank you, Zero." Dr. Cain smiled softly. "I'm glad to know you don't blame me for my error in creating Project Uni. But in all seriousness, I suppose I should think about what to do with Project Uni now. What am I going to do with it?" He closed and stroked his beard as he entered into a deep thought about his dilemma with Project Uni. As he was thinking, he felt someone tugging on his sleeve and he looked down to see Astrid looking at him.

"Dr. Cain, are you gonna have everyone go away?" Astrid asked sadly. "I know everything that happened was because of Sigma, but I don't want to be separated from everyone! They all seem like nice people and they've helped X and the others saved all the worlds in the past before! I don't want them to go away!" Everyone waited in suspense for Dr. Cain's answer to Astrid's plead. After a minute, he placed his hand on her head and smiled.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Astrid." Dr. Cain smiled softly. "I'm not going to separate everyone because I'm keeping Project Uni intact." Everyone gasped in surprised. "That's right, I'm keeping Project Uni online and keeping everyone together. Everyone here all helped to save the omniverse from Sigma, so it wouldn't be right to keep the heroes from each war separated from each other and from what I can see, it seems that everyone here found their soulmates despite them being from different worlds. From this day forth, Project Uni will remain online and keeping everyone in contact with each other. Because if I did take Project Uni offline, I'd be denying the love and friendship you all share with each other and that wouldn't be fair to everyone." Everyone cheered that Dr. Cain was keeping Project Uni online and keeping everyone together.

"Now with that settled, how about all of you rest up." Signas suggested "With everything finally settling down, I'm sure you'll need to recover after you fight with Lumine. How about you all explore the city? I'm sure you're all excited to catch up and meet with everyone, so this'll be a good chance for both." Everyone in agreement and headed out to explore Neo Tokyo.

"Now that they're out, we should get everything ready." Pallette smiled softly. "We can use this time to plan a big surprise party for them for saving the omniverse from Sigma and Lumine. Let's head over to X-Estate and get everything set up." Alia, Layer, Signas, Gate, Doppler, Geoffrey and Martha all nodded in agreement and headed over to X-Estate.

* * *

**Later in Neo Tokyo**

* * *

Not long after leaving Hunter Base, X and the gang were ordered by Signas to rest up and explore Neo Tokyo while his group plans a surprise party for our heroes. While in the city, everyone decided to split up into several groups and visited every location around the city. Many of them one to the shopping district that connects Sectors 4, 5, 6, and 7, others went to the Sector 2 Park where Eleking's memorial statue is located and the rest of them went to the Neo Tokyo Mega Mall for more shopping and hanging at the arcade. But for a select few, however, it was time for the date they've promised.

* * *

**With Cecilia, Aisha, Asuna Yukki, Renfa and Kaname at the shopping district**

* * *

"Wow, the shopping district in this world is much bigger than the ones in either of our worlds." Kaname gasped in awe as she looked around.

"And not to mention just as crowded." Asuna agrees with a smile. "Here I thought Golden Week was bad, but this place takes the cake. I never knew the shopping in your world was this massive."

"Believe me, neither did we." Cecilia smiled sweetly. "Ever since we woke up from suspended animation, we couldn't believe how everything changed in over half a century. It was thanks to X that we later adapted to our new environment and gotten used to our new lifestyle here in the future."

"Wow, that must've been hard for you and your friends, Cecilia." Aisha gave her sympathies. "Knowing that everyone and everything you once knew is gone and replaced with something unfamiliar. I'm sure it was a real shock for you and your friends."

"Yeah, it was." Cecilia nodded while lowering her head slightly, but smiling softly. "All of our friends and families died because of the virus Phantom Task released, but it backfired on them as well. Of course, my parents died long before I met Houki and the others at the IS Academy."

"It was around that time when Ichika was still alive, right?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Cecilia answered her while nodding. "Of course, I was a different person at that time as well. When I first met with Ichika and Houki, I was a rather arrogant person and i saw Ichika was weak before. It wasn't until we were voting for a Class Representative and all of our classmates chose Ichika, but I wasn't going to have it. So I challenged Ichika to a duel to see which of us was more suited as the Class Representative."

"Wait, you challenged him to a duel to see which of you becomes the Class Rep?" Kaname asked confusedly, "Just what kind of school you and your friends attended before? I just hope it doesn't make you or your classmates as stupid as Sousuke!"

"Don't worry, our school is nothing like you think." Cecilia reassured her. "It's a school that teaches girls like me and my friends how to use the IS and only girls are accepted. The only exception to that rule was Ichika and just recently, Gen. They're the only men who can pilot an IS just as we can. But anyway, back on topic. During our duel, Ichika said some inspiring words that not only made me let be our Class Representative, but I ended up falling in love with him even though he lost in our duel. After that, me and my friends all started fighting over for his affection, but he was too dense to notice our advancements towards him."

"Wow, that's just amazing." Asuna gasped in awe. "And here I thought Kirito was that dense when it came to girls. Even though he and I did fell in love and got married, it didn't stop several other girls falling for him as well."

"I can say the same about Etsou." Aisha agrees with a laugh. "It wasn't just me that he charmed, but several others from our group and he doesn't seem to realize it. Huh, I suppose we all have our own dense boy that we all fell in love with." The other four girls nodded and giggled.

"Speaking of which, I've been noticing that you two have been getting closer to that Malcolm guy." Kaname smirked. "And I gotta say, he sure is one good looking guy. I can tell that my friends, if not the girls of my school, would go nuts just by looking at him. Especially my best friend, Kyoko." Everyone chuckled and smiled at her joke. "So, which one of you two he's with?"

"Well, he hasn't say anything about that just yet." Renfa answered her while blushing. "I know that Cecilia and me are sharing him, but we both know he'll have to choose one of us sooner or later. We're just hoping he'd make the right choice for us."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind being with both of you." Aisha smiled softly "If Alec can be with Ren and Airi while Randy can be with Homura and Kat, then I'm sure Malcolm wouldn't just being with you two. I just know he'll be glad with just the three of you."

"I hope you're right, Aisha." Cecilia smiled softly. "I just don't want either of us to be sad and disappointed once he does choose one of us." Renfa nodded in agreement as Aisha walks over to them and placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Trust me, I know he'll want to be with both of you." Aisha smiled in reassurance. "But if you look into it, when has he ever chose who he likes more?" Her four friends looked at her with confused expressions. "Think about it, has he ever said that he likes one of you more than the other? Not even once and I'm sure you two know it as well."

"Yeah, you're right, Aisha." Cecilia smiled. "He never once said anything about which of us he likes more. I guess this was all in our heads and we were only putting more fuel on the fire." Renfa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Kaname agrees "Now that's settled with, let's continue with our shopping spree! I want to see what kind of souvenirs I can get for Kyoko and my friends." The girls nodded in agreement and continued on with their shopping.

* * *

**Elsewhere with Alec, Randy, Malcolm and Cynthia**

* * *

On the other side of the shopping district, Alec, Randy, Malcolm and Cynthia were having lunch at a cafe on the west side of the district that connects Sectors 7 and 6 at the center.

"I gotta say, the food here is really good." Alec smiled as he tasted a Japanese hamburger. "I never knew that food from other worlds tasted this good. Since that Dr. Cain's keeping Project Uni running, I can bring my Mom here and show everything this world has to offer."

"Not a bad idea, Alec." Cynthia agrees "I can also bring my grandmother and little sister here as well once I'm retired as champion. Of course, I'll have to wait for another trainer to challenge me for my title."

"Whoa, you've got a little sister, Cynthia?" Randy asked in amazement. "I knew you had a grandmother, but how come you never told us you had a sister?"

"That's because she's traveling on her Pokemon journey." Cynthia answered her "She just started a year ago and she's been traveling around the world ever since. We've been keeping in contact and she just told me that she's heading for Johto right after she competed at the Indigo league in Kanto."

"Wow, your sister's been traveling around your world for a year now?" Malcolm asked with a whistle. "I can tell she might be taking you on for the title of champion once she reaches you."

"That's what I'm counting on." Cynthia smirked. "Of course, she might be taking on another trainer for the title if I'm defeated by someone else. Still, I can't just give my title to just anyone. I need to see for myself if that trainer is not only kind, but loves and respects Pokemon just as much as I do. That's the kind of trainer I'm hoping to find and see if they got what it takes to be the Champion of Sinnoh." She turns to Alec and Randy and smiled. "And from what I've seen here, you two just might be the trainers I'm looking for."

"Thanks, Cynthia." Randy smiled in gratitude. "That means a lot, coming from you. And don't worry, I'll make sure Steven Stone gets your message about you missing your expedition match." Cynthia nodded as he turns to Alec. "By the way, Alec. What are you gonna do once we return to our world?"

"I think I might be heading for Sinnoh." Alec answered "I know my dad and Gallade are still out there and I'm not gonna stop until I bring them home again. Then after that, I might head for Kalos to see Professor Sycamore to learn more about Mega Evolutions and where they came from. After that, we'll see what I'm going to do next."

"Since you're heading for Sinnoh, I hope to see you at the Pokemon League someday." Cynthia offered. "After what I've seen from you two during this war, I can't wait to see your skills in action once we battle. Even though we may be allies in this war, don't think I'm planing on holding back in our battle."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for, Cynthia." Alec grinned. "I'm not planning on holding back myself, so I'm gonna go all out. Once I'm in Sinnoh, I'm getting all eight badges and taking you on at the Pokemon League!"

"That's the kind of attitude I'm hoping for!" Cynthia smirked. "I'll be looking forward to our battle once you acquired all eight badges. But even while you're collecting badges from the Gym Leaders, I'll be training as well so I can be ready for what you and your team have to offer. Let's both promise to battle our hardest and no matter what happens, we'll still be friends b in the end." Alec nodded in agreement as a fire background surrounded them and they were staring each other down.

"Wow, those two sure are fired up." Malcolm chuckled softly. "I know that some people have competitive streaks, but I never knew Pokemon Trainers can take that to a whole new level."

"You'd be surprised about how competitive the people from our world can be." Randy smirked. "Trust me, I've met and battled a lot of them, but it was all in good fun. Though I can't say the same for a few other trainers, but still. By the way, don't we got one more thing to do? You know, the Ultras who helped us throughout this journey." Both Alec and Cynthia heard him and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." Malcolm agreed "Ever since I first met Tiga in the last war and having both Leo and Max join in, they've been helping us in a lot of situations we couldn't handle ourselves." He takes out the Spark Lens from his pocket and looks at it in his hand. "This'll be the final time we'll be seeing them again before they leave our world. Let's give them a big sendoff once it's time for them to leave." The three trainers nodded in agreement as they looked towards the sky.

* * *

**At the Neo Tokyo Mega Mall with Astrid, Kanzashi, Hibari, Matt and Yagyu**

* * *

After walking around the mall and doing some shopping, the five friends decided to have some lunch at the food court before returning to X-Estate. Once arriving at the food court, the girls found themselves a table while Matt goes to one of the food vendors and orders five meals for each of them after asking what they want and goes to wait in line.

"Whew, now that's what I call a shopping spree." Astrid smiled in relief. "There were a lot of items on sale and we've managed to score great deals. Not only that, but we've also managed to save the omniverse from Sigma and Lumine and halted the production of new Gen Reploids with Sigma's copy chips."

"We sure did!" Hibari agrees "We were able to save everyone from Lumine when he tried to use Sigma's army to invade their homes. I'm just glad we stopped him before everyone lost their homes. By the way, what's going to happen to the Jakob Project and the Orbital Elevator? Since that Lumine's no longer around, is there any reason to keep the elevator around anymore?" Everyone started to wonder the same thing as they crossed their arms and started thinking.

"That's a good question, Hibari." Yagyu agrees as she too ponder this. "Ever since we've destroyed Lumine and stopped the production of new generation Reploids, what other purpose does it have now? Since Lumine was the owner and we've destroyed him, what could they do with the Jakob Project now?"

"I'm sure they'll come up with something." Kanzashi answered her with a smile. "Maybe they might give it back to Malcolm since his grandfather started the idea first, but it never went through until now when Stephan found it and sold it to whoever appointed Lumine as its owner. We'll just have to wait and see what happens later on down the line." The three girls nodded in agreement as they continue to wait for Matt with their food.

"By the way, I've been wondering something, Yagyu." Astrid began. "From what everyone told us, Axl saved you and Hibari from Vile before me and my brother met you guys, right?" Yagyu nodded as she takes a sip of her soda. "Then how come I've been seeing you daydreaming about my brother during our downtime every now and then?" Both Hibari and Kanzashi gasped in surprise as Yagyu does a spit-take of her soda and coughs while blushing bright red.

"Wha-What are you talking about, Astrid?!" Yagyu stuttered. "Who told you I was thinking about Matt?"

"Hibari told me." Astrid answered her "She said that you've been thinking about my brother for some time now and I wanted to know if it's true or not." Yagyu looked at Hibari with an annoyed expression as the pinkette sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Yagyu-chan." Hibari apologized. "I just had to tell her how you feel about her brother. She used some kind of mind trick on me and it made me tell her about your feelings to Matt-kun."

"All I did was hold a chocolate bar in front of you." Astrid dully said with a bored smile. "And since she told me all about it, I've been wanting to hear it from you. So how did you fall for my brother?"

"I suppose there's no way around it now…" Yagyu sighed. "It all started only two days after your brother helped us defeat Guts after Neo Geomos was destroyed by Malcolm's group and when X recruited the both of you."

* * *

**Flashback, two days after the battle with Alien Guts and Neo Geomos**

* * *

Two days have passed since Alien Guts and Neo Geomos were destroyed and both of Malcolm's cousins were recruited. Everyone was taking a well-deserved rest before heading out on their next mission. As everyone was resting up, Yagyu was walking down the hallway while eating her favorite squid snack and doesn't even noticed that Matt was coming down the same halls from the opposite direction unit it was too late. Both Matt and Yagyu slammed into each other and knocked them back onto the floor as Yagyu's snack was scattered on the floor while Matt's soda can was flung into the air and spills all over Yagyu.

"Ow, that hurt." Matt winced. "What hit me? It's like I was bumped back by a balloon." He shook his head to shrug off the impact and noticed Yagyu trying to wipe off the soda on her, but only keeps getting sticky. "Yagyu, are you all right? I didn't see you there." Then he noticed that her panties were showing and he looked away while blushing brightly.

"It's alright, Matt." Yagyu assured him. "I wasn't paying attention myself because I was eating my favorite snack. Now I'm all sticky from your soda on me." Then she noticed Matt looking away from her with his face all red. "What's wrong, Matt? Why is your face all red?"

"I don't want to tick you off or anything, but promise me you won't get mad, ok?" Matt asked in embarrassment. "It's gonna be really embarrassing for the both of us, so just bare with me." Yagyu nodded, still feeling clueless as Matt takes a deep breath. "Ok, here I go. I can see your panties under your skirt." Yagyu looked down to see her legs spread apart and showing her panties to him as she started to blush bright red. She sat up to cover herself with her skirt while both of them were still bright red from the ordeal. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you or anything!"

"No, it's my fault." Yagyu apologized. "I should've been paying more attention on where I was going. But now, I suppose we can't complain over spilled milk or soda in this case. Is there any way I can get my shirt cleaned?"

"Maybe Martha can clean it." Matt suggested "I saw her doing the laundry not too long ago. Perhaps we can get her to clean it so it won't be sticky anymore." Matt stood back up and held his hand to her. "Come on, I'll take you to her. We'll get your shirt all cleaned up in no time." Yagyu blushed at his gesture to help her and nodded as she takes his hand and pulls herself up on her feet. Then they started walking towards the laundry room while Matt was still holding Yagyu's hand and was still blushing brightly. Unknown to them, Hibari was watching from the corner and was happy to see her friend opening up to someone.

A little later, both Matt and Yagyu arrived at the laundry room where Martha was still cleaning. She puts all the dirty clothes into the washing machine while taking out the clean ones from the dryer and putting them in a hamper for them to be worn again. She turned around to see Matt and Yagyu standing at the doorway with her shirt all sticky and wet from the soda.

"Hey, you two." Martha greeted "I can see you're both well rested. So what brings you too here?" Then she noticed that Yagyu's shirt was all wet and sticky. "What happened to your shirt, Yagyu? It's all wet and sticky."

"That was kinda my fault, Martha." Matt rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We bumped into each other in the hall and my soda spilled all over her. So we came here to see if you can clean her shirt."

"Not a problem, Master Matt." Martha smiled "Since I'm still doing the laundry, I can add one more dirty shirt to the load. It'll take a least an hour for it to clean, but I'll have ready in no time. Now take off your shirt, Yagyu and I'll start washing it now." Yagyu nodded as she started to unbutton her shirt, but stopped herself and realized something.

"But what am I supposed to wear while my shirt's being cleaned?" Yagyu asked in embarrassment. "I can't be walking around without a shirt. I can't help but get the feeling that Kat might take advantage of the situation."

"You can use mine." Matt offered. "It'll keep you covered up until your shirt is ready." Yagyu nodded as he started to unbutton his shirt and takes it off to reveal another shirt under it and gave his over-shirt to Yagyu. Then she started to unbutton her shirt as Matt turned around to give her privacy, but Martha noticed he had a few glances at her and just smiled at them. Once Yagyu had taken off her shirt, she gave it to Martha and puts on Matt's shirt until hers was washed. As she finished buttoning it up, the only part she couldn't button up was the top half of the shirt and showed off her cleavage.

"Okay, it's in the washing machine now." Martha smiled as she started the washing machine. "Now why don't you two wait in the siting room? I'll let you know when your shirt's all cleaned. Perhaps you should also wash your hair, Yagyu. That way, it won't be so sticky." Both Matt and Yagyu nodded as they left the laundry room to wash her hair from being sticky because of the soda. "I can tell those two are getting to know each other more. I know Master Matt may have feelings for Miss Kanzashi, but that doesn't mean he can't have feelings for another girl. We'll just see what happens later on." She went back to doing the laundry.

Later in the siting room, Yagyu was sting on a chair with a towel wrapped around her shoulders as Matt walks in with a large bowl of warm water and a washcloth. She took off her shrunken and let her hair down as Matt places the bowl on the table next to Yagyu's chair and wetted the washcloth.

"Okay, here we go." Matt smiled. "I'll just wash your hair with warm water and that should be good as new. Just try not to move too much, okay?" Yagyu nodded as he started washing her hair with the washcloth from the warm water.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Yagyu said in amazement. "This feels really comfortable and my hair's starting to be less sticky. How long have you been doing this for?"

"I've been doing this since me and Astrid were kids." Matt answered her with a smile. "Whenever she got something stuck in her hair or it gets messy, I always do this to clean her hair. She's been getting something stuck in her hair all the time, so this became like a habit for us. But I don't mind it. As long as she's happy, then I'm happy."

"I can tell you two are close." Yagyu said softly as she lowered her head down despondently a bit. "Closer than any other siblings I've ever seen. We all know how Houki was to her sister and Randy's relationship with his sister is strained because of the death of their mother and when their father left them." Matt nodded in agreement as he continued to wash her hair. "I just wish my sister was still here and I could've done the same with her hair."

"Wait, you have a sister?" Matt asked with a slight gasp. "How come you never told us about her?"

"It's because she died a long time ago." Yagyu answered him sadly. "You see, I came from an average shinobi family where I had a strong relationship with my younger sister named Nozomi. Then one day, she died in a traffic accident without warning and my parents were devastated. The event deeply hurt me and came the solitude came after that, but I knew and feared that over time, the loss of my sister would eventually fade from my memory. So as a means to never forget her, I don this eyepatch that I crafted from her ribbon and cutting off my vision as it serves as a permanent reminder of Nozomi. It wasn't long until I met Hibari and for a minute there, I thought she was my sister because she bears a striking resemblance to her. And after that, you can guess what happened after I met with Asuka and the others."

"I'm sorry, Yagyu…" Matt gave his condolences. "I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory for you. I had no idea you lost your sister in an accident."

"It's all right, Matt." Yagyu reassured him with a soft smile. "I'm sure you didn't know about it. In fact, it was thanks to Hibari that I was able to open up to everyone, but I still kept my distance as well. When me and Hibari went to face Vile, it made me realized that I was nothing but an idiot for thinking I could defeat him while also protecting Hibari. Thanks to Axl, he opened my eyes to what it's like to have friends beside you and you'll never be alone. I'm grateful he managed to save us before Vile could finish us off and I might've made the biggest mistake in my life, letting my past transgressions get the better of me and let Vile win." She grabs onto Matt's hand and pulls it close to her cheek. "So promise me one thing that you'll never leave your sister all alone. She's lucky to have a dependable brother like you and she'll be sad if you're not around. If you ever think about making her sad or cry, I won't forgive you."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving her just yet." Matt assured her with a smile. "Mom wanted me to promise her the same thing and I'll promise you as well. I won't make her sad or cry because if I did, you and my mom wouldn't forgive me and I wouldn't forgive myself either." He clutches her hand in his. "I promise to never leave her side or make her cry. Now let's continue washing your hair, I'm sure the others will be surprised to see your hair all shiny and clean." Yagyu nodded in agreement as he continues to wash her hair. A few minutes later, Matt was finished washing Yagyu's hair and started to dry it off with the towel around her neck. "There we go, all done. Now you won't have to worry it getting sticky for awhile. If there's anything wrong with your hair, just let me know and I'll clean it up for you again." Yagyu nodded as he extended his hand to her. "Now let's head back to Martha in the laundry room. I'm sure she must be done with shirt by now." Yagyu nodded in agreement as she took his hand into hers and they walked back to the laundry room and meet with Martha again while holding hands. Unknown to them, Hibari was watching them again from the other side of the room.

* * *

**End flashback**

* * *

"And that's how it all started." Yagyu smiled softly. "He helped me when I needed it and he listened to my story about my late sister. I couldn't help but think about him, but I also knew he has feelings for Kanzashi as well. Knowing that, I've been keeping my feelings for Matt hidden until this war was over and I'd give it to him straight. But during our raid at Sigma's Moon Palace, we all saw Matt kissing Kanzashi before we separated and I knew at that moment my feelings for him were for nothing."

"You're wrong, Yagyu!" Hibari comforted her. "I know your feelings for Matt-kun isn't for nothing! Those feeling for him are real and you know it! If Char and Aldra can share X-kun, Kat-san and Homura-san can share Randy-kun, Ren-chan and Airi-chan can share Alec-kun, then there shouldn't any problem for you and Kanzashi-chan sharing Matt-san!"

"She's right, Yagyu." Kanzashi agrees with a smile. "I'm sure Matt also has the same feelings for you as he does for me. He probably didn't have time to tell you his feelings for you because we were pressed for time in stopping the invasion. Plus, I can see that your feelings for him are just as strong as mine and I wouldn't mind sharing him with you." She extended her hand to Yagyu and smiled. "So what do you say, Yagyu? Let's be the best of friends and best girlfriends for Matt." Yagyu nodded in agreement as she shook Kanzashi's hand and smiled back just as Matt returned with two trays of food.

"Hey girls, I'm back." Matt greeted as he came in with the food. "Sorry it took so long, the line was a longer than I thought." He places the treys on the table and sits between Kanzashi and Yagyu while Astrid and Hibari sit on the opposite side. "So what did I miss? I heard Hibari yell out about something, so what were you girls talking about?"

"Oh, you know, bro. Just some girl talk." Astrid answered him with a laugh. "It was just a talk between us girls, that's all." Kanzashi, Yagyu and Hibari all nodded in agreement as Matt just shrugged and passed out the food he got for each of them. Yagyu looks over to Kanzashi who nodded and smiled at her as she scooted closer to Matt and held his hand in hers and he grasps it in response.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the arcade with Kat, Homura, Makoto, Asuna K., Naru and Leo**

* * *

In the arcade of the Neo Tokyo Shopping District, Kat and her friends were playing the X-Men arcade game with six players and a double panoramic screen. Kat was playing as Cyclops, Homura was playing as Wolverine because everyone said her personality matches him, Makoto was playing as Nightcrawler, Asuna K. was playing as Colossus, Naru was playing as Dazzler and Leo was playing as Storm. As the six heroes fight their way through Sentinels and other Mutants, they've were able to reach Magneto and defeat him to save Professor X and Kitty Pride. After finishing the X-Men game, they decided to take a break and have some ice cream.

"When, that was a tough game." Asuna K. sighed as she took a bite out of her ice cream. "I knew that Magneto guy was hard, but I didn't think he was that hard. He had a lot of cheap attacks that comes out of nowhere without warning and leaves us with no time to react fast enough." Her five friends all nodded in agreement as they continued to eat their ice creams.

"Yeah, no kidding." Homura agrees with a nod. "Not to mention that Juggernaut guy was the hardest boss and those Sentinels were just annoying. Every time we take one or two of them out, more of these walking trash cans take their place. But seriously guys, does my personality really match Wolverine?"

"Yes, it does." They all answered.

"Okay, I didn't expect you guys to answer that fast…" Homura sweat dropped. "But really, do I really act and sound like that Wolverine guy? What is it you guys see between us that makes us so similar?"

"Since you asked, we'll tell you just how similar you are to Wolverine." Makoto answered with a smirk. "Well for one thing, you both have short fuses and can go off at any moment."

"The way you wield your six katanas are identical to Wolverine's claws." Asuna added.

"You and him go into a rage mode when you're both pushed too far." Kat also added before saying. "But you're in more control of yours whereas Wolverine just destroys everything in his way."

"You both tend to curse up a storm when you get ticked off and you both have trust issues to boot." Naru added as well.

"And you both seem to have the most aggression out of everyone in your respected teams." Leo agrees.

"Okay, I get it!" Homura shouted in annoyance as she clenched her fists in frustration. "I get it, me and Wolverine are similar to each other. Sheesh, I never knew that I was like Wolverine in so many ways. Changing the subject, how did you and that assassin guy meet, Leo?"

"You mean Altair, Homura?" Leo asked back and she nodded "I met him when he came to my world before we arrived to this world during the fifth war against Gareth and Berkana. Normally in my world, a human would be summoned to be the hero to one of our kingdoms and help us in our wars against the other two kingdoms."

"So basically, the humans summoned to your world become these heroes to you or these other two kingdoms, right?" Naru asked her, piped with curiosity. "And they help one of you three in this war against one another?"

"That's the whole idea." Leo answered her with a nod.

"But what about these wars you mentioned?" Asuna K. asked confusedly. "Are those the kind of wars that are brutal and does anyone get hurt?"

"Not exactly." Leo answered with a smile. "It's actuality just a series of challenges and an obstacle course for the combatants to reach for each other's side of the battlefield and fight. They also have to make it through several obstacles to reach to the other side while the opposing team does their best to stop their advances with traps and other stuff. And don't worry, no one really gets hurt. All the combatants just turn into these little puffballs until the war's over."

"The way you described it, you make is sound more like some kind of sporting event." Asuna K. commented while raising an eyebrow. "And you said whenever the combatants are defeated, they turn into these fur balls, how does that work?"

"Let me show you a map of my world." Leo answered as she got out her map of Flonyard and lays it on the table, she points to her kingdom first. "In this area are where my kingdom of Galette, Millhi's kingdom of Biscotti and Couvert's kingdom of Pastillage are located. Our three kingdoms and the battlefield in the center are surrounded in a protective area that prevents us from being fatally injured or even killed. The center is where the battlefields are located and where we have our wars commentated by our kingdoms respected commentators. But it's not just our soldiers that fights, there are also times where we join in on the fun and really let loose our full strength."

"Now that sounds like my kind of war." Kat grinned. "If I visit your world, I want in on all the fun. I've been waiting for something like this and your world has answered my prayers, Leo."

"Don't think you're leaving me out on the fun." Homura smirked. "If your world's where I can really let loose without killing anyone, then count me in as well. I've wanted to see how strong some of X's other friends from the past wars are."

"Ha ha ha ha! That's what I like to hear!" Leo smiled. "If you want, I can recruit you two into my army and act as my personal generals. Altair's already accepted that role, but I figured he could use some help in case he gets himself into trouble. Then again, I expected no less from my future fiancé." Her five friends all gasped in surprise as she blushed brightly and smiled.

"No way, he's your fiancé?!" Naru gawked in surprise. "That assassin guy is your fiancé?" Leo nods in response while still blushing. "Whoa, that's just amazing how you were able to get a hot guy like him. So how did you meet him?"

"Well, you can thank Berkana for that." Leo answered her "Remember what I said about a human being summoned to my world would be a hero to one of our kingdoms?" The five girls nodded. "Well, Altair was the exception because he was sent to my world when Berkana tried to kill him back in his world. When I found him unconscious, I took him back to my castle and nursed him back to health. Once he regained consciousness, I told him where he was, who I am and about my plead to him."

"What was your plead to him?" Homura asked confusedly in concern. "Was it anything serious or something like that?"

"Unfortunately, it was." Leo answered with a sigh. "You see, I've been having these visions from my star reading powers about Millhi and Cinque's deaths in the near future. That's why I've been initiating wars on Biscotti at an alarming rate because I want to prevent their deaths at all costs. I know Millhi told me to not rely on my star reading, but I just couldn't bear to see them die. It's also the reason I started our final war within one month when I shown them the truth about my reasons."

"Whoa, that does sound serious." Makoto lowered her head down despondently. "Knowing that your friends are going to die, you did everything you could to stop them from dying. But wait a minute, you said that your three kingdoms are in a protected area, right? Then how can those two die if you're in a protected area?"

"Well, I never said there were some exceptions to that rule." Leo answered "While our kingdoms' are in a protected area, everywhere else are not protected and we can die like normal. But that's where things took a turn for the worse where during my latest war on Biscotti is when a massive demon appeared and tried to capture Millhi. Before I could even do anything, the demon managed to knock me unconscious and captured Millhi while Cinque, Eclair and Altair went to save her from the demon. While they were fighting a demon sword, I was able to stand back up and use the last bit of my strength to knock the sword away before it could possess Cinque and where Yukkikaze and Brioche finished the sword. While Cinque and Eclair took Millhi back to her castle, Altair returned to me and said that he'll help me bear the burden of the incident and he's just as much involved as I am."

"Wow, that's deep…" Asuna K. lowered her head down a bit in sadness. "From how you helped him when he needed it, I can tell he wanted to return the favor to you. But thinking back now, I can see that Negi does the same for me even though I always wanted him gone. Heh, guess I'm nothing more than just a spoiled brat."

"You're not the only one." Naru agreed with a sad frown. "I've been the same with Keitaro when he became the landlord of our dorm. For a long time, me and Motoko always thought that men were nothing but perverts and we thought that X was doing something perverted to Houki and her friends. But during our time in this world, it made the three of us realize that how we treated Keitaro was the real problem and we've been a bunch of lazy idiots."

"You're right, you four are a bunch of idiots." Makoto frowned as she crossed her arms. "Just because something didn't go the way you wanted, that doesn't mean you can take out your frustration on someone else. Believe me, I know what it's like on the receiving end of that argument and it's not pretty. It was thanks to Carl, Noel and Tsubaki that I became the girl I am now and Carl became my boyfriend because he wants to help me end all the racist feelings to my kind, the beastkins."

"My parents abandoned me because I killed someone." Homura frowned sadly. "Ever since I was in middle school, I was always pressured by my parents to be a good shinobi like them and I couldn't handle it. At my last school, my teacher there was a University graduate and he became someone I can turn to whenever I was pressured by my parents. Then one day, something horrible happened that changed my life forever. Believe it or not, I was supposed to be enroll at Hanzo Academy because my parents were well known good shinobi and the academy only accept those with clean records. When I was telling him about my plan after middle school, I revealed my family's ninja secret to him and he started to attack me because he was an evil ninja. I suddenly snapped and I ended up killing him, but I don't remember what happened after that other than my teacher's blood stained face. If I haven't met him, I might've just been a normal Middle School student and might've found a nice boy. I told my parents what has happened and they didn't take it too well. Despite my pleas in saying it was in self-defense, they ignored me and threw me out of my own home. Betrayed by people and disowned by my parents, I've wandered the streets to find someone who'll take me in until I met Rin-sensei. She offered me the option to join Hebijo and stating that "The past doesn't matter, Hebijo welcomes anyone. Evil ninja are more than good ninja." And so, that's how I became part of Hebijo and later my own team when we became renegades, the Crimson Squad."

"You're not the only one with problems with their parents." Kat frowned sadly as well. "While it's not the same as yours, Homura, but it's also no different as well. Ever since I was a kid, I lived a normal life while playing with my dog, Choco. My parents were shinobi and they've fulfilled every single mission that the higher ups give them. It wasn't until they failed in one mission and they were told to give up their lives as punishment for their failure. So to avoid getting me involved, they became renegades and left me all alone. Feeling sad and abandoned, I thought to myself and decided that I'll become a strong shinobi in order to atone for my parents' crimes while also hoping that I'll be reunited with them again someday. But to hide my true feelings, I became the pervert you all know and I've been like that ever since. Of course, me and Homura later came to this world and we met Randy who had just as much of bad experiences with his parents as we did and we became friends." Homura nodded in agreement as they blushed brightly and remembered the kiss Randy gave them.

"Wow, I'm sorry for what happened to you three…" Naru gave them her sympathies. "After hearing what you four went through, it made me realized that I really was an idiot. I never knew that there were some people going through a lot of drama and all I could think of was men being perverts without even knowing them first. From now on, I'm not going to judge anyone just by looking at them. I need to know them better before I can make a conclusion about their personalities and everything."

"By the way, I've been wondering something." Asuna K. stepped in "Randy said that he's going to this place called Hoenn and Cynthia asked him to do her a favor for this Steven Stone guy. Are you two planning on going with him as well to Hoenn?"

"We've been thinking about it and we've come up with an agreement." Homura answered with a smile. "We've decided to go with Randy to Hoenn and see what his world is like. He helped us overcome our past transgressions with our parents' while also trying to recuperate himself for hating his father before learning the real truth. We want to be by his side forever so we can help each other when need to." Kat needed in agreement as the six friends started to leave the arcade.

* * *

(**With Ling, Tokai, Dita, Kirito and Ed)**

* * *

The five were at a baby shop while Tokai and Dita were looking at some baby clothes, confusing their three friends. Ed looked at Tokai and asked "Tokai, right?" Tokai nodded in response. "Why are we at a baby store if you don't mind us asking?"

"Hehe." Tokai and Dita looked each other and grinned with Tokai speaking next. "We're looking to buy some baby clothes for our soon to be born baby daughter."

"Baby daughter?" Ling squealed in excitement. "Then that means you and Dita have tied the knot and are husband and wife, Tokai! When did you and Dita got married?"

"Well, we got married after we helped you guys defeat Sigma back on Laguz Island and we went back to our world and it was two years ago that we got married. With the threat of the Havesters gone from both your universe and our universe. Tokai and I along with our friends help unite both the people of Taraak and Mejere and tell them the truth of what happened with the original Earth colonists and how they separated both genders to save themselves from the Havesters."

"That's good to hear." Kirito smiled in approval. "If the war between genders continued, I would personally go to your universe to give them a piece of my mine after this pointless war of the opposite sex."

"And we're glad you didn't." Tokai smiled softly before he asked his friend from the fifth war and her two friends from the previous wars something. "So, are you three thinking of getting married with your soulmates?" That made Ling, Kirito and Ed blushed madly.

"W-Well, Archie is already my soulmate and I haven't given it much thought. We were so busy fighting Sigma over the years that I haven't think about it until now." Ling smiled softly. "Yeah. I bet Archie is buying a wedding ring for both him and me. He and I are destined to be together as soulmates."

"Well…" Kirito rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I have Asuna Y. as my ingame wife in SAO before we were freed from that game. I was thinking of asking her to marry me in real life. But there's the issue with her mother who wanted her to marry that slimeball Alberch. But ever since Strea killed Alberch back in the third war, maybe I can convince Asuna Y.'s mother to ask her daughter in marriage. It'll take some time, but we can convince her that I'm the one who should marry Asuna. Y."

"I-I haven't thought about Winry and I being more than childhood friends." Ed stammered as he lowered his head down a bit despondently. "Plus, I'm afraid she won't marry a shrimp like me… I said it, I'm a shrimp…" Tokai placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what size you'll be. I'm sure that Winry has feelings for you ever since you and her were kids. So don't worry, she'll eventually ask you to marry her." Tokai smiled softly.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Tokai. I feel much better already." Ed smiled as he cheered up.

"Anytime. Ya know, it's funny that Asuna Y. and Asuna K. both have the same first names. While me and Tachibana both have the same first names. And I'm a guy and she's a girl." The five chuckled at Tokai's joke.

"Well, it doesn't matter. When we're together and cherish memories together, it can bring joy and peach to everyone." Ling smiled softly. The four friends nodded in agreement as soon as they got what they needed from the baby store, they left to explore more Neo Tokyo's mall.

* * *

Later in the day after X and the gang were all rested up, our heroes arrived at the park in Sector 1 of Neo Tokyo. During their downtime, our heroes were contacted by Arceus saying that he and the Lake Guardians have something special to show them and they have to meet the Legendary Pokemon at the park. Upon arriving at the park, our heroes were waiting for the four Legendary Pokemon to appear and show them their special surprise.

"Well, here we are." Houki smiled as she looked around. "At the park in Sector 1 just like Arceus said. He and the Lake Guardians said they have something special to show us. I wonder what's this special surprise they wanted to show us?"

"From what Arceus said, it sounds important and wants all of us to see it." X figured. "From what I can guess, they must've created something and only wants to show it to us."

"Well, it had better be something worth our while." Fukuyama muttered. "From all the fighting we've been through against that Sigma, I'd be more than happy to accept any kind of reward that this Arce-whatever has in mind."

"Excuse me, when was the last time you've ever fought, Fukuyama?" Kirie glared "All you did was complain and try to have your way with the girls. If you ask me, I'd say that you shouldn't receive any kind of reward for not doing anything."

"Plus, don't think that Arceus will grant you your request." Cynthia added/ "He may have helped us during the battle against Lumine, but that's not to say he won't change his mind at a moment's notice. And even if he was giving us an reward of some kind, I doubt he'll even give you one of any kind."

"Wait, Arceus can turn against us without a second thought?" Carl asked with wide eyes. "Does that mean he can attack us if we make him mad?"

"Yes, he can, unfortunately." Cynthia answered sadly. "This happened centuries ago where a man named Damos betrayed Arceus and he almost destroyed the world because of his betrayal. It was a disaster and Arceus swore he'll pass judgement onto humans in the later years once he's recovered his strength. The sad part is that Damos was the one who saved Arceus after he risked his life to stop a meteor from crashing into the planet."

"So what happened to this Damos guy when he betrayed Arceus?" Axl asked.

"From what I can gather, Damos fell to his death when Arceus retaliated from his attackers and caused his former friend to fall." Cynthia answered "But then history changed when Dialga sent Ash, his friends and a descendent of Damos back in time on the day when Damos was supposed to bring the Jewel of Life back to Arceus and his supposed betrayal. They were able to save Arceus' life and clear Damos' name for being the one who anger Arceus and sealed humanity's fate for judgement."

"I'm glad that your friends were able to help Arceus realize that not all humans are bad." X smiled in relief. "While it's true about all the terrible things humans done for centuries, but not all of them are bad. If you take the time and get to know them, then I'm sure you'll find some who are nice." Everyone nodded in agreement as a portal appeared before them. "That must be Arceus and the Lake Guardians. They must be finish with whatever they were doing." Just then, Arceus emerged from the portal and lands just win front of X and the gang with the Lake Guardians following behind him.

"Everyone, we're glad you could meet us here." Arceus said happily. "As I'm sure you're all wondering why we asked you to meet us, right?" Everyone nodded in response. "Well, we've made something special for all of you." Arceus and the Lake Guardians started using their powers to make ten doors appear around our heroes. "As you can see, these doors you all see before you are special. They are made of recordings of the ten wars against Sigma."

"We call them Memory Doors." Uxie smiled. "You can use them to view all of your past adventures throughout each of the wars. And the best part, you cannot be seen or heard from your past selves. Why don't you guys got on ahead and see for yourselves." Everyone nodded as they approached the first Memory Door and entered it to view the first war.

* * *

**Memory Door 1, the Day of Sigma**

* * *

Once X and the gang entered the first Memory Door, they were greeted by the sight of Dr. Cain and his team entering the ruins of Dr. Light's lab and finding X in his capsule. And then right after finds Houki and her friends in suspended animation in the ruins of their old school except for the Sarashiki sisters.

"Hey, this was when Dr. Cain and his team entered Dr. Light's old lab and found me." X gasped in awe. "And then after that, we found Houki and her friends in the old IS Academy."

"Yeah, I remember that." Char agrees "This was when you took us to the hospital after you found us and we thought you were part of Phantom Task after we woke up. Hard to believe this all started when we went out to dinner and fought our first Maverick." X and her friends all nodded in agreement as the next scene shows Cecilia at a Barnes n Nobles bookstore.

"Hey, I remember this day." Cecilia gasped. "This was when we were still getting used to our new home and all the new people and Reploids. I've decided to explore the city until I found a Barnes n Nobles. I wanted to see what kind of books they have." As Past Cecilia searches through all the shelves to find the book she's looking for, she doesn't see a boy with glasses was walking down the same aisle and reading a book of a familiar animatronic bear until he bumped into Cecilia and both fell to the floor. "Wait, I remember that boy! He's the one who wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into me! Then again, I wasn't paying attention myself and I suppose I'm also at fault. But I never even got his name or who he was. I wonder what happened to him?"

"Uh, that was me, Cecilia..." Malcolm rubbed the back of his head nervously. "The one who ran into you, I was the kid who knocked you over because I wasn't watching where I was going." Everyone looked at him, then to his younger self and back to him again.

"Wait, that was you back then?" Ling gasped in shock. "We had no idea that you and Cecilia already met, but didn't realize you both were rivals until we met again during the last war. And you also wore glasses before? I didn't know you had them."

"That's because I need glasses to read better." Malcolm answered in embarrassment. "I can't really read very good with just my eyes alone, so I need glasses to help me read properly. Every time I try to read without my glasses, I'd always squint my eyes and it hurts. So Uncle Stephan decided to get me some glasses to help me read better and I wouldn't lose my eyesight."

"Huh, I didn't think your uncle cared so much about you other than himself." Tatenashi said in amazement. "I suppose he does deserve some credit for giving you something to help you read better. Sorry if I'm going on a rant Malcolm, but that still doesn't excuse how your uncle acted when he showed his true colors and disowned you for following your parents and grandfather's path."

"Don't worry, I'm not offended by your rant, Tatenashi." Malcolm smiled softly. "I know what Uncle Stephan did was unforgivable, but he still did took me in after the death of my parents and he still taught me everything I need to know before all this happened. Still, I'm just glad I didn't end up like him."

"And so are we, Malcolm." X agrees, smiling as well. "We're also glad to not end up like Stephan. I know he was the only family member who was still with you, but you still have your cousins and aunt by your side. And of course, you also have us as well and none of us will leave you." Everyone nodded in agreement as Cecilia and Renfa stood by him and held his hands.

"Plus, you did look really cute with your glasses on, Malcolm." Cecilia blushed. "If we had gotten to know each other more back then, I'm sure we could've been friends without even realizing that we were suppose to be rivals because of our family history."

"I concur with Cecilia." Renfa agrees. "Although, if you two did get to know each other back then and fell in love over time, there might not have been room for me. I'm not too sure how I could've been with you two." Then she felt Malcolm clutching her hand tighter while Cecilia placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't say that, Renfa." Cecilia smiled softly. "I know for a fact that you'll still be friends with us. It may or may not be for love, but I'm sure we'll still be friends with you." Malcolm nodded in agreement as Renfa smiled and had tears coming from her eyes while her sisters and subordinates all smiled at their future queen. The next seven shows the beginning of Sigma's attack on the omniverse and how X and the IS girls first defeated him.

Over the next few minutes, our heroes entered and exited each of the Memory Doors and viewed each of the wars against Sigma and all the other villains that have joined in on Sigma's conquest. When they've entered the Memory Door of the tenth war, all the previous otherworlders were surprised to see X and the gang fighting against Jedah Dohma and he was giving them a hard time. After exiting the last Memory Door, everyone returned to the present.

"Man, you guys sure did went through a lot." Liz commented "I had no idea that Sigma would try every single trick in the book and always finds a way to come back." Everyone nodded in agreement as they remembered all the times Sigma tries to conquer the omniverse with several different attempts.

"But that Jedah person was scary..." Momoko shivered "I never knew that a demon could be that powerful and it took X's limitless and those Mega Evolutions to even push him back. Do you think he'll come back for revenge?"

"Ah, about that one." Arceus commented "We had a feeling that you'll be wanting answers for why Demitri and Jedah appeared in this world." Arceus started to concentrate as another Memory Door appeared, but this was different from the rest. "This Memory Door has recored all of the events that happened in their world. But I must advise you, this world will follow a certain succubus that both Demitril and Jedah have grudges against. Now I must also warn you, this Memory Door is different from the others, so you'd better keep out of sight from the inhabitants of this world."

"Wait, that Jedah creep mentioned a succubus before right after we defeated him." Chohi remembered.

"Then it's time we solve the mystery of Demitril and Jedah." X tells everyone "Once we enter this Memory Door, we'll be able to find out who this succubus that Jedah mentioned is and we might learn a thing or two about what's been going on in their world before coming to ours." Everyone nodded in agreement as they go through the door with Arceus and the Lake Guardians staying behind.

* * *

After entering into the Memory Door Arceus conjured up, our heroes found themselves in a completely new location where everywhere they look was all grassy fields and it was already nighttime.

"Whoa, it sure has gotten dark in a hurry." Axl whistled as he looked around. "I thought it was still day, but it's already night over here. So where are we anyway?"

"Let me check to see where we are." Houki offered. "If I can find out what location this is, I might also find out where that Memory Door sent us." She activates her mini-computer on her RepArmor to see where they are located. "Okay, if I look at the map, I can figure out where we are in the world and see what date it is." As she looks at her map, she gasped in shock at their location and the date it's on. "Am I reading this right? There's no way this can be possible!"

"What's wrong, Houki?" Char asked in concern. "Is there something wrong with the map?"

"No, it's not the map I'm worried about." Houki answered with a gasp of alarm. "The map says we're in Scotland, it's the date I'm shocked. It says that we're in the year 1678!" This time, everyone else gasped in shock at both their location and the year they're in.

"Wait, we're in the 16th century?!" Astrid gawked "How's that even possible? There's no way we could've traveled halfway across the planet and back in time at the same time!"

"Hold on, everyone. Do any of you remember what Arceus said before we entered the Memory Door?" Zero asked them. "He said that this one will be different from the others and advised us to keep out of sight from the inhabitants of this world. He knew this Memory Door we entered would be different than the ones that were recordings of our past adventures. He even said that this Memory Door follows a succubus who both Demitril and Jedah know and have a grudge against. We need to find this succubus and find out what's Demtril and Jedah's history with her." Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked around the field to search for this specific succubus until one of them spots a structure in the distance.

"Hey guys, I see something over there!" Ed called out "There's a building just ahead of us from the field! I think it's some kind of mansion!" Everyone turned to where Ed was pointing and sees the same structure in the distance.

"He's right, I can see it too." Kirito agrees "There's some kind of structure just a couple of miles from us. Maybe we can find some answers over there."

"Good idea, Kirito." X agrees "If this world is really where both Demitril and Jedah live, then we might find this succubus Jedah mentioned and his history with her." Everyone nods in agreement and headed for the mansion in the distance.

After walking for almost two hours, our heroes made it to the mansion and entered the grounds by climbing over the brick wall surrounding the building. Some better than others as most of them landed perfectly on the ground while everyone else fell on their butts, stomachs, backs, heads or on each other. Once making it over the wall, our heroes crept towards and stopped underneath one of the windows.

"Ok, we made it to the mansion." X whispered as he looked around to see if there is people here. "Now we just need a way to look inside without getting caught. Anyone got some ideas?" Everyone looked at each other to see if any of them had some ideas until Altair spoke up.

"You can leave this to me, X." Altair smiled softly. "Just before I left to assassinate Berkana and ended up in Leo's world, I had Leonardo build me this device to help me spy on my targets. He called it a periscope and I can use it to look inside the mansion without us getting caught." He reaches into his pack on his belt and pulls out a small compact object and he starts to extend it until it was completed and ready to be used. "There we go, now we can look through the window without anyone seeing us from inside."

"Leave it to assassins to always come prepared." Ling beamed. "You sure know when to pick the right tools for the job. Think you can peek inside for us and see if you can find that succubus Arceus mentioned?" Altair gave her a thumps up as he placed his periscope up against the window and looks through his end while the other end looks through the window and into the mansion's hallway.

"So, what do you see in there?" Asuna K asked "See anyone that looks like a succubus?"

"Hey, I'm right here, ya know!" Kurumu fumed. "I don't see any reason why we have to find this other succubus in the first place. What makes her more important than me?"

"If we're going to find out the reason behind the grudge Demitril and Jedah have against her, then we've got to find her." Zero advised "It can't be a coincidence that we found this mansion in the middle of nowhere, so we've got to take this chance." He turns to Altair who was still looking through the window with his periscope. "So do you see anything, Altair? Any luck on finding that succubus?"

"I can't even see anything inside." Altair answered with a frown. "It's way too dark for me to see anything from out here, but I'll just have to make do. If there was at least a little light, then I could make out the inside of the mansion." Then at the corner of his eye, he noticed a light coming from another room and turned his attention to the source of the light and sees what looks like fire coming from the fireplace. "Wait, I think I see someone in the other room on the other side of the halls. If I can zoom into that room, I can hear what's going on in there." He turns a nob on the periscope to zoom into the other room and sees two people, a man and a young girl, sitting in front of the fireplace with the man talking to himself while the girl sleeps on the couch next to his chair. The young girl in question has beautiful green hair that is shoulder length.

"I suppose there's no other way around it anymore…" The man frowned seriously. "It's only a matter of time before I face off against Demitri. If I don't, he just might find me and take control over Makai. He may be an S-Class vampire, but so am I and I'm not planning on losing my family's honor to a vampire." He stands up from his chair and walks over to the sleeping girl and runs his hand through her green hair. "My sweet, little Morrigan. This may be our final time together and I'm not sure if I'll be back alive. Should that day when I die ever comes, I'm leaving our family legacy to you. I know you'll make our ruler and ancestor, Zeruru Aensland, proud of you. However, I also fear that you cannot control large amounts of your power and it would lead to your destruction, so I had no choice but to extract half of it from your body." He leans in and kissed Morrigan on her head. "I know you'll lead this family and our world into a better future, my daughter."

Once Morrigan's father finished talking to his sleeping daughter, Altair's periscope retracted back to him and he compacted it to put it in his sack again. "I'd say that was more than enough for our reason to guess how Demitri had a grudge on Morrigan. Her father was the one who fought him and I'm sure he ended up winning that battle. And after his death, he passed down the family legacy to her."

"But that still doesn't explain on how Jedah fits in that grudge as well." Axl muttered as he crossed his arms and pondered this. "How does that creep fit into this whole thing against Morrigan?"

"We'll just have to keep watching and see where this leads to." X answered "If Jedah does somehow fits into the grudge he and Demitri have against Morrigan, then I'm sure we'll know. Let's see where destiny has for Morrigan later on." Everyone nodded in agreement as they were sent 300 years later into the future with a fully grown up Morrigan.

* * *

**300 years later**

* * *

Almost instantly after seeing Morrigan as a child and her father, our heroes were sent 300 years into the future where Morrigan's father won the battle against Demitri and banishing him to the human world, but died sometime later and handed the family name to her. Now with Morrigan all grown up, she heads out to the human world once again after being drawn by a strange power permeating Pyron and seeing what awaits her destiny.

"Whoa, that was trippy." Kat moaned as she held her head. "Reminds me of this one scene in a video game I played where the four heroes went through an acid trip after eating some weird mushrooms and one of the guardians had to smack them with a stick to snap them out of it. It took all of my willpower to not make a single drug joke." She stopped herself and realized something. "Wait, I just completely ruined that streak, didn't I?" Everyone nodded in response while she snapped her fingers in frustration. "Dang it! I even made myself promise to never make a joke about the whole scene!"

"Beat yourself up later, Kat." Zero sighed. "We still need to find Morrigan and find out where she's heading now." He turns to Houki. "Houki, do you know what year we're in this time? What location we're at now?"

"Let me check." Houki answered as she checked her mini-computer. "Ok, it says we're back in the human world, so the other world we saw Morrigan and her father was a demon world. As for the year we're in, it says we've traveled 300 years into the future. Which should also mean that Morrigan's all grown up by now and a full fledged succubus."

"Since we were in 1678 before and this is 300 years later. then that must mean we're in 1978 now." Malcolm figured. "And if I did my math right, then Morrigan must be at least in her 300s by now." He looks around the field to look for said succubus in question. "But the real question is where are we going to find her? If she's here in the human world, then she has to be somewhere around here." Everyone nodded as they started to search for Morrigan herself until Leo's ears twitched and directed her to a familiar sight standing on a tree as the wind blows against her green hair.

"Hey, there she is!" Leo called as she pointed to the tree. "She's standing on the tree!" Everyone turned to where she was pointing and saw a fully grown Morrigan looking towards a city with her arms crossed underneath her now developed breasts.

"Nice work, Leo-san." Sohara smiled. "You were able to find her. How did you do it?"

"It helps when you've got ears like mine." Leo answered with a smile. "Thanks to these, my hearings a lot stronger than human hears and they also allow me to catch even the smallest sound."

"Or you could also fold them and enter ignore mode." Altair muttered. "Like that one time when Violet and Bernard tried to talk you out of your latest plan to invade Biscotti." In response, Leo folded her ears and turned her back on him while also crossing her arms. "Yep, there it is. I knew this was coming a mile away." Everyone stared at the two lovers with confused looks and sweat dropped.

"Ok, that was weird…" Makie blinked. "Leo just folded her ears closed to her head and ignored him. How did she do that?"

"Let's save that for another time." Zero stepped in "Right now, we need to focus on Morrigan and find out her connection with Jedah and Demitri." Everyone nodded in agreement as they got closer to Morrigan and find out about where she's going, but not too close for her to spot them and close enough to hear her.

"Hmm, it's been a long time since I've been to the human world." Morrigan smiled seductantly. "The last few times I came here was because I was getting bored of my duties as matriarch of the Aensland family and wanted to have some fun with the humans. But somehow that power I sensed before was familiar to me and I have to find out why. I'm going to need some answers and I know just where to start looking." She spreads her wings and takes off towards the city in the distance. The moment she left, out heroes were teleported to their next location in the same city Morrigan was heading, only it has become nighttime and they were on the roof of a skyscraper.

"Now where are we?" Mirai asked as she looked around. "Is this the city where that succubus was heading for, right?" Everyone nodded. "So where is she and how did it get dark already?"

"My guess is that it must've already became night by the time Morrigan arrived to the city." X answered "She said that she was coming here to find some answers to this power she sensed before and it was somehow familiar to her. Do you think it has something to do with her father separating her powers before because he was afraid that would destroy her?"

"It's a possibility." Zero answered with a nod. "If what Morrigan's sensing must be her powers, that has to be the reason she's back in the human world. If she's heading to this location, then we'll be seeing her in no time." Everyone nodded as they waited for Morrigan to arrive at the skyscraper. While they were waiting, a white cat comes out of nowhere and walks along the edges of the skyscraper and got their attention.

"Hey, what's a cat doing up here?" Fuka gasped in shock. "I thought they'd be in alleyways or junkyards on solid ground. What's it doing up here of all places?" Before anyone could answer, the cat reaches to the end of the skyscraper and jumped off, catching everyone by surprised. "Ahh, that cat just jumped off the building! It's gonna be a street pancake if it hits the ground!" Everyone rushed over to the end of the building and sees the cat… walking on the side of the skyscraper and not even falling at all!

"Okay, how can a cat walk on the side of the building?" Axl gawked "I know cats are climbers, but there's no way they can walk on a building like that! How can it even do that?" Before anyone could say anything, a swam of bats appeared before the cat and blocked its path. Just then, Morrigan emerged from the bat swarm and looked at the cat who looked back at her.

"Well well, I knew you'd be here, Felicia." Morrigan smirked as she crossed her arms. "This place is one of your favorite spots where you can act like the pussy cat that you are." The cat, known as Felicia, had an anger vein on her forehead as a lightning bolt struck her and she turned into a human form with some of her cat features still visible on her body and surprising X and the gang.

"Oh, you are such a big meanie, Morrigan!" Felicia fumed. "Just because you're the heir to the Aensland family, that doesn't mean you can talk down to others like that! There are some things you think you can do just because you have higher status, but you really can't!"

"Join the club, sister." Asuna K, Kirie, Saito and Tomoki all said in dull tones.

"Believe what you want to believe, kitty." Morrigan mused. "But that's beside the point, the real reason I'm here is because I'm searching for something. And since you basically live here in the human world, I was hoping you'd help me find it. Do you know anyone by the names of Pyron or Jedah Dohma?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Felicia frowned. "I don't even know anyone by those names and even if I did, it's not like I'd still tell you where they are. If you're going to find them, then you have to do it yourself."

"I suppose there's no other way around this…" Morrigan frowned as she crossed her arms. "I was hoping you could help me find one of them, but I suppose that's no longer the case. If you insist of fighting me, then I suppose I'll just have to beat the answers out of you!" Both her and Felicia jumped away from each other and got into battle stance. "You may be faster than me, Felicia, but I'm much more stronger than you! Let's just see how long that speed of yours can save you from me!" They charged towards each other while X and the gang watched the fight from the roof.

"Rolling Buckler!" Felicia yelled as she curls up into a ball and spin dashes towards Morrigan. Morrigan blocked it with ease.

"Whoa! That Felicia chick is copying Sonic's spin dash attack!" Sticks gawked.

"Soul Fist!" Morrigan shouted as she fired a shot of energy at Felicia, hitting her for medium damage. Felicia frowned as she charged towards Morrigan and both combatants were locked in fist to fist combat until Morrigan won the fist fight by jabbing Felicia in the stomach, knocking her back a little.

"Me-ow! You're pretty good for the one who is the heir of Aensland!" Felicia commented as she got into her battle stance again.

"Heh. And you're no slouch in battle, either." Morrigan smirked as she got into her battle stance as well.

"But I am still the fastest! Rolling Uppercut!" Felicia curled up into a ball again and spin dashes toward Morrigan by giving her an uppercut when she got close.

"Hmm!" Morrigan winced a little before smirking. "You're pretty good. But I'm better! Soul Fist!" She leaped up in the air and fired another Soul Fist, which hit Felicia for medium damage again.

"Rolling Scratch!" Felicia yelled as she curled up into a ball again and bounced towards Morrigan, trying to hit her, but the Heir of Aensland flew out of the way and did a dive kick on her as soon as Felicia let her guard down.

"I can't stand to see a fellow cat get hurt..." Eris muttered sadly.

"Hold on, Eris." Kio reassured her. "Maybe after this fight, Morrigan and this Felicia become friends? Maybe they are battling because they need to know each other better first."

"That's a good theory, Kio." Suzu agrees. "For now, let's just wait and see what happens." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continue to watch the battle between Morrigan and Felicia.

"Shadow Blade!" Morrigan yelled as she got up and close towards Felicia and did a uppercut, giving Felicia big damage.

"Scratch Attack!" Felicia yelled as she did the ball trick and tried to scratch Morrigan, but she blocked every punch she threw at Morrigan and she did a roundhouse kick on Felicia, knocking her back a little.

"Vector Drain!" Morrigan yelled as she grabbed Felicia and drained her energy a bit before Felicia broke free and gave her a punch or two.

"Sand Splash!" Felicia kneed down and kicked the ground, making sand appear and they hit Morrigan's eyes. Morrigan winced as she tried to get the sand out of her eyes as Felicia rushed towards her. Luckily, Morrigan quickly wiped the sand away from her eyes and did a knee kick on Felicia's stomach, making her spit salvia as she backfliped a few feet from Morrigan.

"Darkness Illusion!" Morrigan yelled as she charged towards Felica and made a copy of herself from behind Felicia and they both attacked Felicia with punches and kicks.

"Cat Spike!" Felicia yelled as she made a big red ball appear and threw it at Morrigan who side stepped out of the way.

"Finishing Shower!" Morrigan yelled as she spreads her wings and made bullets appear and they hit Felicia for medium damage.

"Delta Kick!" Felicia leaped up and kicked Morrigan for medium damage.

"Valkyrie Turn!" Morrigan dashed in front of Felica and disappeared, confusing the catgirl as Morrigan appeared behind her and rapidly kicked her, but that attack pushed Felicia towards the edge of the rooftop. Felicia screamed as she was about to fall, but Morrigan swoop in and grabbed her hand before she can fell to her doom.

"Hang on, Felicia! I've got you!" Morrigan gritted her teeth as she struggled to get Felicia up. "I'm not going to let you fall! Just hold still and I'll pull you back up!" Felicia nodded and tightly held onto Morrigan's hand while the succubus used all her strength to pull the cat girl back onto the rooftop of the building. A minute later, both Darkstalkers were panting heavily from their fight and saving Felicia from falling of the building. "There, you're safe now. That sure was a close one."

"Why did you save me, Morrigan?" Felicia asked confusedly. "You could've just let me fall and be on your way. Most other Darkstalkers would've just left me to die, but you saved me. Why is that?"

"I believe the answer's pretty obvious." Morrigan smiled "It's because I'm not like the other Darkstalkers. I may be the heir to Aensland, but I'm not gonna let a fellow Darkstalker just die like that." She stands back up on her feet as she extends her hand to Felicia and smiled. "Now that the fighting's done and out of the way, let's head for someplace and have something to eat. What do you say?"

"Count me in!" Felicia answered as she jumped into Morrigan's arms and hugged her while the succubus hugged back and our heroes smiled. After the hug, both Darkstalkers left the building and headed out to have dinner together.

"Looks like your theory was spot on, Kio." Sohara smiled in relief. "Those two really did become friends after the fight. I'm glad Morrigan saved Felicia from falling off the building and decided to eat together." Everyone nodded in agreement as they warped to another location just outside of the restaurant both Morrigan and Felicia are eating at.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Kio agrees "I had a feeling Morrigan wasn't evil or anything, just someone who wants to find her place in the world. I'm sure we all had that kind of feeling at one point or another."

"I know that all to well." Asuna agreed. "For a long time I've lived at Mahora Academy, I've always wondered where I came from and who I was. Even though the Sigma we fought in the satellite was a copy, his words did hold some truth to them about my past. I don't even know if Asuna Kagurazaka is even my real name or where my parents are." Her fellow students and Negi couldn't help but feel sorry for Asuna and decided to comfort her. "But after being with my friends from our world and here as well, I can safely say that I'm glad to have found my new family with Class 2-A. Especially Negi."

"I know how you feel, Asuna." Sasuke agrees "Ever since my brother murdered our family and left me all alone, I've wanted nothing more than to destroy him and make him suffer for it. But I suppose I lost my way because of that incident and it made me into someone I'm not proud of." Both Sakura and Ino wanted to comfort him, but Hikage beats them to it and he accepts her company. "Even Baltan knew of my hatred towards my brother and used it against me to betray you guys, just to help me satisfy my anger towards my brother. Once I was defeated by Gen, my eyes was opened to my actions and it made me realize that if I continue with my vendetta on my brother, I would've dragged innocent people into it and their only crime would be trying to defend themselves." Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder and for the first time in years, Sasuke accepted him as a friend despite their past rivalry with each other as everyone listens in on both Morrigan and Felicia talking.

"So Felicia, how long have you been in the human world?" Morrigan asked "Normally, other Darkstalkers would hide away from humans or just attack them as they see fit, but you don't seem to mind being around them. Why is that?"

"Well, I suppose I could tell you since you save me from falling to my death." Felicia answered "When I was a little girl, I was found by Sister Rose and she raised me. She gave me the name Felicia from the word Felicity because of my happy personality. Because I'm a Darkstalker, I was always afraid that my secret would be exposed and she abandoned me once she finds out, but I was relieved that she didn't. After Sister Rose passed away, I left her hometown to become a singer and build a bridge between humans and Darkstalkers after the kindness she showed me. I knew the world wasn't going to pretty because of all the prejudice towards Darkstalkers because we're all so different from humans."

"I know how that feels…" Makoto lowered her head "That's the same with the Beastkin for all the racists comments from humans." Seeing his soulmate sad about her past experiences with racial comments from humans, Carl decided to comfort her by holding her hand while Nirvana placed her hand on her future sister in law's shoulder and she accepted them.

"But I never gave up hope because I remembered was Sister Rose told me before she dies." Felecia continued with a soft smile. "She told me that one has to obtain happiness on their own and I take her words into my heart. I wish there's a way for humans and Darkstalkers to coexist peacefully and to do that, I need to peruse my dream of becoming a famous singer so I can serve as a bridge between both races. That's what Sister Rose wanted and I want to make that dream a reality." She turns to face Morrigan and beings to ask. "So what about you? What are you want to do with your life?"

"Huh, that's a really good question." Morrigan muttered as she crossed her arms and pondered this. "I never really thought about what I wanted to do with my life. I've been growing bored of my life in the Makai dimension and I only came to the human world to find some entertainment. But then, I sensed a strange power that's somehow familiar to me and I came back here to find it. I suppose all I can do for now is to search for that power I've been sensing and figure out what to do after that."

"I hope you'll find what you're looking for, Morrigan." Felicia closed her eyes and smiled. "I know you'll find your place in the world just like I did. I'm sure our paths will cross again soon and we can spend time together again."

"I'd like that every much." Morrigan smiled back. "And I hope to catch one of your concerts one day. When we do meet again, let's have a girls night out and I'll tell you everything about my travels." Felecia nodded in agreement as Morrigan got up from her seat and exited the restaurant and flew into the night sky towards her next destination and our heroes were warped just after she left.

* * *

Not long after spending time with Felicia, Morrigan continued on her way to find Pyron and the source of the power she's been sensing with X and the gang right behind her. After flying for a couple of hours, Morrigan lands in a a Japanese style garden with our heroes appearing just under the cherry blossom trees and keeping out of sight.

"Whoa, are we in Japan now?" Kirie gasped in shock, "Just how did we go from the city all the way to this garden? There's no way that's even possible."

"If I had to guess, it might have something to do with Morrigan herself." X answered her. "Do any of you remember what Arceus said about this Memory Door following a certain succubus?" Everyone nodded. "He must've been referring to Morrigan and we're seeing everything she's experiencing. The places she's been to, the people she's meeting and all the other Darkstalkers she's encountering. We're just seeing everything from her perspective as she finds out more about herself. Let's keep watching and see what she does next." Everyone nodded in agreement as they watch Morrigan look around the garden.

"Hmm, this place sure is beautiful." Morrigan smiled as she looked around. "This is where I sensed that power from, but why here of all places? There must be some reason why I was led here." As she looks around the garden, a loud, booming voice was heard and catches her and our heroes by surprise.

"Who dares trespass on my territory?!" The voice growled. "Those who dare violate this garden will have to answer to me!" As Morrigan looks around for the source of the voice, a white, massive object jumps from out of nowhere and slams onto the ground directly in front of her. The object was revealed to be a large creature with white fur covering his body, peach hands and feet, shackles on his ankles, red eyes and two fangs protruding out of his mouth. "Well well well, what do we have here? If it isn't Aensland's precious, little daughter. Tell me, child. What brings you here to my garden?"

"Sasquatch, I had a feeling this was your turf." Morrigan frowned as she crossed her arms. "I thought you'd still be in the Rocky Mountains of Canada, but you're here in the Japanese countryside. I never pictured you as someone into Japanese culture, but that's besides the point. I came here because I was sensing Pyron's powers and I thought he'd might be here."

"What a coincidence, so am I." Sasquatch smirked. "I came here all the way here from my village in Canada because I was sensing his powers as well. So I set off from my village and find out the source of that power. As soon as I arrive here, who did I find? The heir to the Aensland family who's searching for the same thing I am. So since we're both here, do you know where Pyron is hiding at?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Morrigan countered. "I came here because his power led me to this place and I found you here instead. Since that nether of us know where he is, how about we make a deal. We should fight it out and see which of us is the stronger Darkstalker. I know you're physically stronger than me because of your massive body, but I can work my way around that. The winner continues on, but the loser has to turn back. That seems fair to you?"

"Fair enough." Sasquatch agrees "I've been waiting for a challenge and you'll be the perfect warmup for Pyron." Both Darkstalkers jumped away from each other and got into battle stance. "Don't expect me to hold back just because you're a lady. I'm giving everything I've got in this fight and I hope you do the same!"

"Right back at you, Sasquatch." Morrigan smirked. "And don't think holding back myself, big fella. It's time for us to see which of us goes after Pyron while the other goes back home in shame!"

"We'll see about that, Aensland!" Sasquatch yelled as he charged towards Morrigan and threw a punch at her, but Morrigan leaped out of the way and did a dive kick on Sasquatch. "Ugh! You're good, but I'm better! Big Snow!" Sasquatch yelled as he opened his mouth and fired a snowball at Morrigan, giving her medium damage and freezing her, but Morrigan break frees and used Soul Fist on Sasquatch, giving him medium damage.

"Big Breath!" Sasquatch yelled as he breath out a freezing breath, but Morrigan leaped out of the way and used Shadow Blade on Sasquatch, giving him medium damage.

"Big Cyclone!" Sasquatch yelled as he leaped up and spins like a tornado, but Morrigan blocked the attack and gave him a ten punch combo.

"Not bad for a snow beast." Morrigan commented as she got into a defensive position.

"Heh! You're not half bad, heir of Aensland!" Sasquatch smirked as he prepares one of his next attacks. "But I'm bigger than you! Big Typhoon!" Sasquatch then kicked up and made his foot twirl in a attempt to hit Morrigan, but she leaped out of the way.

"Vector Drain!" Morrigan grabbed Sasquatch and drain his energy a bit. Sasquatch got her off him and did a punch attack on her, knocking her back a little.

"Big Swing!" Sasquatch grabs Morrigan and swings her around, however, Morrigan broke free and watched as Sasquatch has the anime swirly eyes. Morrigan saw her chance and used Shadow Blade to give Sasquatch even more damage. Sasquatch got angry and yelled out as he was running towards Morrigan "Big Towers!" He made icicles appear around his body to try to impale Morrigan, but she leaped out of the way as soon as he lowered his guard and attacked him from behind.

"Is it me, or does this Sasquatch fellow's attacks all have the first name Big in them?" Irina sweat dropped.

"Plus, he's named after the mythical creature too." Fuuri has a question mark above her heard when she said that.

"Big Brunch!" Sasquatch yelled as he charged towards Morrigan in a attempt to swallow her, but she leaped above him and gave him another ten punch combo. Morrigan used Finishing Shadow to inflict more damage on Sasquatch.

"Big Blow!" Sasquatch yelled as he twirled his fist behind and threw a punch at Morrigan, giving her medium damage. "Big Freeze!" He then fired a freezing laser at her, but she evaded it and used Valkyrie Turn to inflict more damage on Sasquatch. "Big Ice Burn!" Sasquatch then blew ice below Morrigan, causing her to slip. Morrigan responded by using Soul Fist on him. "Maybe it's time I finished this with my ultimate attack! Big-"

"Enough with the Big Whatever already!" Yui K. yelled in aggravation. Morrigan and Sasquatch looked around for whoever said that but found no one there.

"I thought I heard a human's girl's voice…" Sasquatch scratched the top of his head in confusion. Morrigan saw her chance to finish the battle by using Darkness Illusion on Sasquatch, ending the fight. Sasquatch fell on his butt and groaned in pain.

Once the battle was over, Morrigan dusted herself off from the fight and walks over to Sasquatch to help him back on his feet. She held her hand to him and smiled. "Sorry about that, bug guy, but it seems I win. I know we both heard that human girl's voice, but you were distracted long enough for me to take the win." She grabs one of his massive hands and helps back onto his feet as he dusts off his fur from the fight.

"It would seem that way." Sasquatch agrees "I took my eyes off you because of that voice and you took the opportunity. And since you're the victor, a deal's a deal. I'll be taking my leave now and return to my village." Just as he was about to leave, Morrigan stopped him by standing in front of him.

"Before you do, I want to ask you something." Morrigan began to question. "You said that you were searching for Pyron. I highly doubt he has done anything to you or your people."

"Well, when Pyron first appeared, I sensed his powers and set out to discover the source of that power." Sasquatch answered "I had a gut feeling he might be trouble and it had to be my duty to stop whatever he plans to do. I followed his trail to this area where I now sensed you."

"And that's when we fought." Morrigan finished and he nodded "So that means it was another dead end. I suppose there's no more reason for me to be here. I'll just have to keep searching before I find that power I've been sensing."

"Sounds to me that you have more than just Pyron on your mind, Aensland." Sasquatch figured. "You seem to be more focused on this other power. Do you have some kind of connection to this other power?"

"You could say that." Morrigan answered with a nod. "Ever since I arrived in the human world, there's this power I've been sensing and it feels familiar to me somehow. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to find the source of this power and learn more about myself."

"Then I hope you find what you're looking for, young Aesnland." Sasquatch grinned. "We may have been fighters today, but we will be friends tomorrow and I hope our paths cross again someday." Morrigan nodded in agreement as she flies off in one direction while he takes a giant leap in the opposite direction as our heroes watch them leave.

"So Morrigan has defeated two Darkstalkers so far." Kagome figured. "Both of which had their reasons for fighting her and both ended up losing, but not before Morrigan became friends with them and goes on her way. I wonder whose she gonna fight next." Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"We'll just have to keep watching and see who Morrigan meets next." X suggested. "We might learn something if we keep an eye on her and see what develops after that." Everyone nodded in agreement as they were teleported to a dense forest area where the ground was muddy and slippery with a river flowing through the center of the forest.

"Wait, this is the Amazon Rainforest." Kaname gasped in shock. "That must mean we're in South America. I guess Morrigan's search led her here and I'm sure this is where she'll fight another of those Darkstalker guys." Everyone nodded as they wiped off sweats from their brows.

"Wow, I knew the Amazon was humid, but not like this." Ling panted. "This must be one of its worst humid days and I'm sure it's only going to get worse. If the temperature gets hotter, we'll have to loosen up our clothes just to cool ourselves off." This got all the perverts' attention, except for Tomoki, as they were excited to hear that. But this also catches the attention of Zero, Altair, Sohara, Kaname, Randy, Naru, Homura, Etsou, Saito, Malcolm and Matt as they want to protect their friends from their perverted gaze.

"Oh yes, please do!" Fukuyama, Kenichi, Midoriba, Mustang, Bart, Ren and the Principal all squealed.

"Don't even think about it!" Zero, Randy, Altair, Sohara, Homura, Naru, Etsou, Saito, Malcolm and Matt all yelled in fury as they punched the perverts into the sky, Team Rocket style.

"Copy cats!" Jessie, James and Meowth all complained..

"Honestly, they just never learn." Kirie muttered as she shook her head. "No matter how many times they try to sneak a peek, it always ends up with them getting beaten to a pulp." Everyone nodded in agreement until they noticed Morrigan flying into the canopy and landing just at the edge of the river.

"Now the trail leads to the Amazon Rainforest…" Morrigan muttered as she looked around. "From what I can gather, this place was the home to a kingdom of merfolk until it was destroyed from a tremendous earthquake and a volcanic eruption. I wonder if any of them are still left." She got her answer as the water's surface begins to bubble until a tall, green and muscular humanoid bursts out of the water and lands on the same bank Morrigan's on. Most of the girls couldn't help but blush at the sight of his well built body, despite him being another Darkstalker.

"You're only half right, Aensland." The Merman frowned seriously. "You were right about our kingdom being destroyed by the volcano and the earthquake, but what most people don't know is that I was the only survivor of that fateful day. Now I'm on the search to find any more of my people who may have survived as well."

"Emperor Rikuo, fancy meeting you here of all places." Morrigan bowed "I didn't expect to see you back in the ruins of your kingdom. So tell me, what happened to your people on that day and how you became the only survivor?"

"It was because of Pyron." Rikuo growled as he clenched his fists in anger. "He started the earthquake and the volcano to destroy my kingdom and killed my people! When I discovered he was the one responsible for my kingdom's destruction, I vowed to destroy him by my own hands! I'll make him pay for what he has done to my people if it's the last thing I do!"

"I know how he feels." Sasuke lowered his head down. "When my brother murdered my family and left me alive, I vowed to myself that I'd kill him and make him pay for his actions. Of course, most of you already know how it went and how it ended." X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls, the Hanzo girls, Homura, Alec, Randy, Kirito's group, the Koihime group, the Queen's Blade group, the Konoha ninjas, Class 2-A and Louise's group all nodded in agreement while everyone else were confused.

"But what about all the humans?" Morrigan questioned. "You say that Pyron needs to pay for his actions, but where does that leave the humans? Are you planning on killing innocent humans just to find Pyron and exact your revenge on him?"

"Why should I can about humans?" Rikuo asked back with a snarl. "You know how they see us. They see us as nothing more than monsters and won't hesitate to see all of us dead! They're nothing more than flies that die so easily and only think about themselves!" He jumps away from Morrigan and gets into battle stance. "And if you plan on getting in my way as well, then I won't hesitate to destroy you as well! You'd better prepare yourself for destruction, Aensland!"

"I suppose there's no other way around this." Morrigan sighed as she got into a battle stance as well. "I was hoping we could come to a nonviolent agreement, but I suppose you've made up your mind. In order to keep my promise to Felicia, I'll have to stop you and make sure no humans are harmed from your blind vengeance!"

"I like to see you try, Aensland!" Rikuo yelled in fury as he got ready to use one of his moves. "Killer Vortex!" Rikuo yelled as he leaped up and spins like a tornado towards Morrigan who was hit by it. But she recovered and used Shadow Blade on him, giving him medium damage.

"Soul Fist!" Morrigan yelled as she launched the attack at Rikuo, giving him medium damage. Rikuo growled as he charged towards Morrigan and both Darkstalkers were locked into fist to fist combat.

'Morrigan is awesome…" Astrea whispered in awe. 'I wish I was tough as she is.' Tomoki noticed Astrea looking down.

"Astrea, you're thinking you wish to be like Morrigan, right?" Tomoki smiled softy.

"H-How did you-" Astrea gasped in awe.

"Lucky guess. Just be who you are and everyone will accept you. Didn't me and the others already accepted you?" Tomoki closed his eyes and smiled. His friends from his world including Soharu smiled softly at him giving some fatherly advice.

"You're right, Tomoki-chan." Astrea smiled softly as she shed a tear.

"Spinning Current!" Rikuo yelled as he lurged at Morrigan, turning into a conuch shell and trying to impale her, but she leaped out of the way. Morrigan charged towards Rikuo, but the merman Emperor smirked as he made a bubble and it trapped Morrigan, but Morrigan was no slouch in battle as she managed to break free from the bubble. "Hmph! Not bad for a heir of Aensland. But a human lover like yourself won't understand how I feel about losing my kingdom! 2nd Tongue Lash!" He lashed his tongue at Morrigan who sidestepped out of the way.

"I know how Rikuo feels about losing his kingdom…" Menace lowered her head down despondently. "When I was alive, I was so naïve and foolish and living the good life. But it all came to a end when my most trusted advisor betrayed me and her kingdom destroyed my kingdom…"

"Your Highness…" Setra said sadly.

"Shadow Blade!" Morrigan yelled as she used her attack on Rikuo, giving him medium damage.

"Trick Fish 1st!" Rikuo yelled as he jumped back, crouching down and leaped, giving Morrigan a kick. But the Heir of Aensland recovered and used Vector Drain to drain a bit of Rikuo's energy. Morrigan charged towards Rikuo and landed attacks on him which he blocked, but he shouted out "Trick Fish 2nd!" and kicked Morrigan in the chest, giving her medium damage.

Morrigan yelled "Finishing Shower!" And fired energy bullets at Rikuo, giving him medium damage.

"Screw Shot!" Rikuo yelled as he lurged at Morrigan and turned into a water drill, but Morrigan flew above him. Rikuo stopped himself and yelled out "Poison Breath!" He fired a poisonous breath attack from his mouth at Morrigan but she leaped out of the way. Morrigan got close to him and used Shadow Blade on him again. Rikuo landed and growled in fury. "Sonic Wave!" He extended his fins and fired a sonic wave at Morrigan, giving her small damage.

"Not bad." Morrigan commented as she used Darkness Illusion on him, giving him bigger damage.

"Sky Neptune!" Rikup lashed his tongue at Morrigan and leaped up with her, intending to give her a piledriver. But Morrigan broke free and kicked Rikuo in the stomach with such force it knocked him into the ground, making a body imprint on the ground like most cartoons. "Crystal Lancer!" Rikuo yelled in fury as he grabbed Morrigan again with his tongue, leaped up with her and kicked her into the ground. Morrigan responded by using Vector Drain on him, giving him medium damage. "Gem's Anger!" Rikuo turned into a clam and fired pearls at Morrigan, she easily evaded them with ease. "Direct Scissors!" Rikuo turned his hands into lobster claws and tried to hit Morrigan with them, but she grabbed them and it was a power struggle for about 2 minutes until Morrigan won by kicking Rikuo in the stomach, knocking him back a bit.

"Is that all you can do?" Morrigan frowned as she crossed her arms. "Your anger is making you weak…"

"Shut up, Aensland brat!" Rikuo yelled as he pointed his finger at her. "What do you know about me?! You have a realm to rule after your father defeated that vampire Demitri and have followers to cater to your every whim while I lost everything because of Pyron!" Morrigan remained silent as she remained in her battle stance. "Aqua Spread!" He slams his fists into the ground and made a water typhoon appear and threw it at Morrigan, she blocked it with ease. "Sea Rage!" Rikuo then summoned a tidal wave (Mini one) and flung it at Morrigan who was hit by it for medium damage. "I believe it is time I end this! Ocean Rage!" Rikuo summoned a huge wave and got on a manta ray and charged towards Morrigan. But the Heir of Aensland smirked as soon as he got close, Morrigan gave him a powerful uppercut which knocked him off the manta ray and dispelled the attack, Rikuo kneed on the floor and struggled to get up, but he couldn't, making Morrigan the winner of this battle.

"I can't believe it!" Rikuo gawked "How did I lose to an Aensland so easily?! If I couldn't beat her, then how can I even think of destroying Pyron?" While he was ranting, Morrigan was walking towards him and held her hand out to him. "What's this for? You won, so why don't you just kill me right here and be done with it." Our heroes couldn't help but feel bad for Rikuo for losing his kingdom and his people from Pyron and can understand his right for wanting revenge, but they also know that if he continues on his quest for revenge, then his kingdom won't be the same ever again. Just then, Morrigan shook her head no and he gasped at the gesture. "What do you mean no? Are you just sparing me out of pity?"

"Because I doubt your people would be happy to see their ruler acting like a cold-blooded murderer." Morrigan answered him calmly "Plus, it's not really my style to kill other Darkstalkers. Do you know why you lost, Rikuo? Rikuo shook his head no. "It's because you were blinded by anger and vengeance for you people that you were willing to kill innocent humans who gets in your way. While I can see your point about humans only seeing us as monsters and wanting us dead, but I also believe that we can coexist with humans peacefully."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Rikuo glared "What makes you think that us and humans can coexist together?"

"Because that's exactly what Felicia strives to do." Morrigan answered with a smile. "She believes that she can bring humans and Darkstalkers together by becoming a singer to build a bridge between us and the humans. When Felicia was a child, she was taken by Sister Rose and was raised to be a nun like her. Felicia knew how humans treat us Darkstalkers and was afraid that Sister Rose will abandon her once she finds out she's also a Darkstalker. To her surprise and relief, Sister Rose didn't abandon her and kept on raising her until the day she died. Because of Sister Rose's kindness, Felecia made her dream to become a singer and showing that same kindness she experienced from Sister Rose. If you want to rebuild your kingdom again, then you need to stop this revenge nonsense and find another way."

"Then what should I do?" Rikuo questioned. "If there is another way to rebuild my kingdom, then please tell me. What can I do to rebuild my kingdom without taking innocent human lives?"

"You can start by searching for a mate who can help you make children." Morrigan answered him with a smile. "Once you do that, you can rebuild your kingdom from the bottom and work your way to the top again. It's as humans say, Rome wasn't built in a day and I'm sure your people will be happy to know their ruler and hero didn't rebuild your kingdom with innocent lives." Rikuo smiled and nodded as he grabs her hand and she pulled him back onto his feet.

"You're right, Aensland." Rikuo agrees "I was so caught up in wanting revenge on Pyron, I didn't realized I was making my people sad. Because I was so blinded by anger and rage, I had no idea about my actions would affect the future of my people." He extends his hand to Morrigan as she smiled and shook it. "Thank you for opening my eyes to my actions. If you haven't stopped me, I could've made my people sad by creating a kingdom from the lives of humans."

"Well, you can thank Felecia for that." Morrigan smiled "She showed me the kindness she got from Sister Rose and wants to share that same kindness to other Darkstalkers and humans. I also promised her that I'd see one of her concerts once she reaches her goal. I hope to see your kingdom back to its former glory one day."

"As do I." Rikuo agrees "Once that day does come, I'll be sure to summon you and you'll be the first to see the rebirth of my people." Morrigan nodded "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. I don't mean to sound rude, but what is your business here in the Amazon? Are you searching for someone?"

"You could say that." Morrigan answered "I'm sure for the source of this power I've been sensing and so far, there hasn't been any luck. Most of other locations I've searched in only just deepens the mystery and I don't know If I'm getting closer or not. When I came here, the power was a little stronger here, but that's about it. Any idea where it might be?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you on that one, Morrigan." Rikuo answered "But I can tell you where it's last known location was. Head for Gerdenheim Castle in Germany, I have a feeling you'll find what you're looking for there." Morrigan nodded and waved goodbye to him as she spreads her wings and flies off into the distance whereas Rikuo dives back into the river and swims off.

"Ya know, I'm glad those two managed to work it out." Naruto smiled. "Morrigan was able to stop Rikuo's quest for revenge before it got out of control. I hope that Rikuo does find someone and help him rebuild his kingdom again." Everyone nodded in agreement as they were teleported to just outside of a massive castle in Germany and sees the perverts lying on the ground and groaning in pain.

"Huh, so that's where they went." Makie whistled. "I was wondering what happened to them after you guys sent them flying."

"Just ignore them." Ayaka frowned. "It's their own fault for trying to take advantage of the situation before. Anyway, we'll need to wait for Morrigan to arrive and see what she can find here." Right on cue, said succubus comes flying onto the scene and enters the castle through an open window. Our heroes looked at each other and nodded as they followed Morrigan into the castle, but not before Hawkeye looks at her superior and the other perverts with a disappointed look until she continues on and catches up with the group.

* * *

Once Morrigan entered the castle, she started making her way down a staircase with X and the gang close behind her until she reaches a door at the bottom of the stairs. She opens the door and enters into a room only to find out it was a torture chamber with multiple torture traps scattered around the room with a massive guillotine at the center of the room. Morrigan and our heroes were all disgusted by all the traps as it's a reminder of how humans acted back then.

"Of all things we've seen so far, why did we have to be reminded of this place?" Astrid moaned in disgust. "I know what Rikuo said about humans was true, but did we really have to see this horror show again? I mean sure, humans acted a lot differently back then, but can't we just forget about all that and never look back?" All the present and future heroes nodded in agreement while the ancient heroes were confused.

"If I had to guess, some people wanted to keep these intact as a reminder of how humans were back then." Zero stated as he looked around with a frown. "A reminder of their actions towards each other and how they must never forget of those times. I know some of you don't want to be reminded of back then, but fate tends to work in strange ways and this is one of them." Everyone sighed in response as they turned their attention to Morrigan who was just as disgusted as them.

"Well, I can't say that Rikuo wasn't wrong about humans." Morrigan frowned as she crossed her arms. "Seeing all of this only just proves his point about humans and I'm inclining to agree. But if Felicia believes that she can bring us and the humans together, then I'm more than happy to see that happen." She then looks around the room with her hands on her hips. "Now where is the source of that power? Rikuo said this was its last known, but I don't see it anywhere. Either it was here and I just missed it or it's long gone by now. Whatever the case, I suppose there's no more reason for me to here anymore. I'll just have to search elsewhere and see what I can find." Just before she could leave, a loud stomping sound was heard as a booming voice echoed in the room that not only surprised her, but X and the gang as well.

"Who dares enter the castle of Professor Victor Von Gerdenheim?!" The voice demanded "State your business or suffer the consequences!" Out of the darkness, comes a tall, purple and muscular Frankenstein wearing a green vest and red pants with combat boots, fingerless gloves and blonde hair with two screws sticking out of his head. He looks down and sees Morrigan at the height of his chest. "Morrigan Aensland, I didn't expect to see you here. What business do you have at Master Victor's castle?"

"Victor, I can see you're still as imposing as ever." Morrigan smirked as she placed her hand on her hip. "I was looking for something and I was told by Rikuo that your master's castle was its last known location. But seeing as how the one I'm looking for isn't here, I'll just get out of yours and your master's hair and see myself out. Give my regards to the Professor while you're at it."

"Not so fast, Aensland." Victor frowned. "You say that you're looking for something and you think I'm just gonna let you leave so easily? You trespass on my master's land and expect me to just look the other way? Sorry, but I don't plan on letting you leave here that easy! If you want to leave, then you'll have to defeat me in battle!"

"But you're so much bigger and stronger than me." Morrigan said in amusement. "How can you expect an innocent girl like me to win against such a powerful Darkstalker like yourself? I wouldn't last even a minute against you. So why don't we just be friends and you let me go? What do you say, you big lug?" She blows a kiss at Victor as most of the boys except for X, Zero, Axl, Malcolm, Matt, Alec, Randy, Oichi, Archie, Gourry, Zelgadis, Yukinari, Sasuke, Naruto, Ed, Al, Carl, Keitaro, Tokai, Rin, Etsou, Saito, Tsukune, Tomoki, Rito and Kakashi, in the X-Squad had hearts in their eyes for Morrigan while everyone else just sweet dropped.

"If you think that you can fool me with your charms, don't bother." Victor frowned deeper. "I know your kind, you succubus always use your charms to get out of scrapes, but that won't work on me." He jumps away from Morrigan and got into battle stance as electricity surged from his fists. "So in order for me to gain acceptance from my master, I'll defeat you and I'll be able to gain his approval!"

"Hey! I take offense from that! I am a succubus and no one has resisted my chamrs!" Kurumu fumed as a anger vein appeared on her forehead, indicating she is annoyed by what Victor said.

"Uh…" Tsukune sweat dropped some more.

"Oh well, it was worth a try." Morrigan sighed as she shake her head. "Since you're not going to let me leave, I suppose there's no other way around it." She flew back and got into battle stance as well. "I'll just have to defeat you and be on my way!"

"Let's see if you can keep that valor, Aensland! Giga Hammer!" Victor yelled as he threw a fist at Morrigan who evaded it with ease. Morrigan used Shadow Blade on Victor, giving him medium damage.

"Soul Fist!" Morrigan yelled as she launched her attack at Victor, giving him minor damage.

"Giga Buster!" Victor yelled as he charged towards Morrigan and kicked her, giving her a minor shock. Morrigan recovered and used a aerial Soul Fist to give Victor even more damage. "Graviton Knuckle!" Victor grabbed Morrigan and tried to slam her into the ground, but Morrigan broke free and landed behind him and gave him a kick in the back, giving him medium damage.

"Cryptic Needle!" Morrigan yelled as she launched her attack at Victor, giving him a minor shock despite him being charged with electricity.

"I hope Morrigan wins this fight..." Paiway prayed. "I mean, look at him! He's huge!"

"True, but you know the old saying, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Magno reassured her.

"Gyro Crush!" Victor yelled as he spins around with his fists out, intending to hit Morrigan, but she ducked and gave Victor a killer uppercut. Victor growled in fury as he yelled out "Giga Burn!" He gave Morrigan a knee kick, but she recovered and punched and kicked Victor ten times. "Mega Forehead!" Victor tried to give Morrigan a headbutt, she managed to evade it just in time.

"Valkyrie Turn!" Morrigan yelled as she used her attack on Victor to give him even more damage.

"Mega Crush!" Victor yelled as he leaped up and extended his fist to give Morrigan a minor shock after he hit her with his fist. "Mega Spike!" Victor yelled as he kicked Morrigan up and tried to hit her, but Morrigan regain her momentum and used Finishing Shower to give him even more damage. Victor tried to grab Morrigan, but she evaded the grab and used Vector Drain to drain a bit of his energy. "Great Geldenheim!" Victor grabbed Morrigan and spins her around and slams her into the ground. Morrigan got back up and leaped away from him. "Give up yet, Aensland?" Victor mocked.

"Fu, fu, fu, fu." Morrigan snickered playfully. "I don't know the meaning of the word give up."

"Huh, that sounds exactly what Jack Walker said to Phantom in the Manaphy mission." Alec said in awe.

"Then I have to crush you now! Thunder Break!" Victor yelled as he leaped up and slams his fists down charged with electricity onto the floor, but Morrigan got out of the way and did a dive kick on him. "That's it! Time for my ultimate attack! Great Gel-"

"Darkness Illusion!" Morrigan yelled as she made a clone of herself appear and they double teamed on Victor before he can use his ultimate attack, giving him great damage and ending the fight. Victor fell on his back in defeat and groaned.

"Looks like I win, Victor." Morrigan smirked "Out of all the other Darkstalkers I've fought before, you were clearly the strongest, even surpassing Sasquatch." She leans in closer and whispered into his ear. "Just don't tell him I said that, it might hurt his feelings and his pride." Victor smiled and chuckled a little as Morrigan grabs his massive arm and helps him back onto his feet.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe." Victor smiled. "I'll make sure he doesn't know what you said behind his back. On that note, you are the victor and as part of your victory, I'll let you leave the castle without any objections. I'll even look pass you trespassing in the master's castle and using your charms to entice me to let you escape."

"Well, you can't blame a girl from trying." Morrigan sighed as she shook her head. "It's one of the most defining traits we succubus have. It's what we use to entice men to do our biding."

"You got that right, sister." Kurumu agrees while crossing her arms and pouted.

"But I'm kinda surprised it didn't work on you as it would with other men." Morrigan commented. "I guess some men are either immune to our charms or just flat-out oblivious." Most of the girls turned to X, Etsou, Negi, Kirito and Altair who all sweat dropped. "Ah well, no use crying over spilled milk as humans would say. I suppose this was another dead end for my search, so I'll just be on my way now."

"Before you do, I want to ask you something important." Victor interjected. "What was it you were looking for in my master's castle? You said Emperor Rikuo told you to come here for something. Is this thing you're looking for important to you?"

"You could say that." Morrigan answered "Ever since I came to the human world, I've sensing this power that's somehow familiar to me. Rikuo instructed me to come to Germany because this was its last known location, but I haven't seen even a trace of it. So I've decided to continue my search elsewhere, but then you showed up and we both know what happened after that."

"Yes, you and I both fought each other and you won." Victor agrees "I was only doing my duty of guarding this castle from all intruders and since you arrived unannounced, I labeled you as an intruder and I did what was necessary." Morrigan nodded in agreement "As you said, this region was its last known location before it was chased away by the humans at the foot of the valley. If you want to continue your search for it, there's a train leading out of the countryside and into the city. I have a feeling you'll be able to find what you're looking for there."

"Thank you for the information, Victor." Morrigan bowed in gratitude. "I'll heading for that train and see what I can find. Give me regards to your master, I'll be seeing you again soon!" She spreads her wings and flies out of the window of the torture chamber while Victor walked back upstairs to the upper floors of the castle.

"I'm glad everything worked out between them." Miharu sighed in relief "That Victor guy almost flattened her into a pancake with his huge hands. So where's Miss Morrigan heading for now?"

"Victor told her to head for a train leading out of the countryside." Laura answered her "He said its heading for a city and that could be where it's located at. If we can catch Morrigan on that train, we just might be able to find out her connection with that power she's been chasing." Everyone nodded in agreement until all the perverts arrived. "Well, look who decided to show up. So did you boys enjoyed your little nap?"

"That was not cool, guys." Itsuki whined. "Why did you have to punch so hard and send us flying all the way here?" The other perverts all nodded in agreement.

"That was your own fault for trying to take advantage of the situation back at the Amazon!" Astrid fumed. "You wanted us to loosen our clothes because it was humid in the Amazon! Next time, think twice before you start getting any perverted thoughts like that!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they were teleported to a new location.

* * *

After leaving the Gerdenhim Castle behind, our heroes found themselves on the top of the train that was chugging along the countryside. As they looked over the train, they can see fields and forests passing by as Laura watches her homeland.

"It's been far too long since I've been to Germany…" Laura said in awe as nostalgia filled her memories. "After being in Japan for so long and coming to X's time, I almost forgot what the German countryside looked like. I guess all of my memories were from Japan when I was sent to the IS Academy and meeting Ichika and the others."

"Hey, maybe once we're done here, how about we plan a vacation to Germany and you can see your home again?" Gen suggested with a smile. "If you want to make memories from here, we can do just that." Laura nodded in agreement and kissed his cheek as Morrigan deceased onto the train. Everyone ducked down to make sure she doesn't see them as she lands on the front cars close to the steam engine itself.

"Well, this is the train Victor sent me to." Morrigan commented as she looked around. "Remind me to thank him later, I never knew the countryside of Germany would be this beautiful. I suppose I can enjoy the view while I ride to my destination, my wings need to rest after flying all over the world." As she sits down on the roof of the car, she has no idea that she was being stalked by a figure watching her from the edge of the car, but X and the gang noticed her.

"Hey, is that a human right there?" Alec asked in confusion. "What's she doing spying on Morrigan?" Before anyone could answer, the figure reaches into her basket and pulls out an Uzi as she aims it directly at Morrigan's back. "Oh on, she's about to shoot Morrigan!" He puts his hands to his mouth and shouted to Morrigan. "Morrigan, get out of the way! There's someone about to attack you!" This got not only Morrigan's attention, but the figure as well.

"Huh, whose voice was that?" Morrigan asked in confusion as she looked around. "I thought I heard the voice of a young human voice!" Just then, she noticed something at the corner of her eye and was able to avoid her attacker's gunfire and got into battle stance.

"Oh poo, I was so close too!" A voice groaned. "If I find the little brat that gave my position away, I'll make him rue the day he messes with me and my prey!" The figure revealed itself as a young girl in an outfit that resembles Little Red Riding Hood with a basket she carries on her right arm and a brown dog beside her.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Morrigan smirked as she placed her hand on her hip. "If it isn't the famous or rather infamous Darkhunter, Baby Bonnie Hood. Fancy meeting you here of all places. So what brings you out here to my neck of the woods?"

"You know exactly what I'm here for, Morrigan Aensland!" B. B. Hood answered with a snarl as she pointed her finger at the succubus. "I'm here to collect a huge bounty that's on your head! All the other small fry Darksltakers I've hunted weren't even a challenge to me, so I took on this job. Seeing as how you took out most of the more powerful Darkstalkers, the bounty on you has increased tenfold and I want it. Now you'd better prepare yourself for annihilation, Aensland!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm busy right now." Morrigan frowned. "I'm on the search for something, so I don't have the time to play with you right now. If you want to hunt a Darkstalker, search somewhere else where you can just pester them to death." That made B. B. Hood angry as our heroes snickered at Morrigan's joke.

"Too bad, so sad." B. B. Hood clenched her fists in anger as an anger vein appeared on her forehead. "You're on my hit list now, whether you like it or not! I'm not leaving this train until you and your big bozongas stand and fight me! Unless all the Aensland family members are really weak and could never have defeated Demitri." This time, Morrigan was the one that got mad as she clutched her fist. B.B Hood smirked meanly and remarked "Oh, did I struck a nerve? And here I thought you didn't even care about your family and your father."

"Uh-oh." X and the gang gulped.

"Soul Fist!" Morrigan shouted as she fired her attack at B. B. Hood, but she avoided it. "Okay, you little twerp. You've got my undivided attention now. If you think I'm just going to stand here and let you talk down on my family and father, then you've got another thing coming." She and B. jumped away from each other and got into battle stance. "You wanted to fight me, well you just got your wish! Now you better prepare yourself for annihilation!"

"That's what I like to hear, Aensland!" B.B. Hood grinned manically as she got out a bazooka and fired it at Morrigan who evaded it. Morrigan warped in front of her and both combatants were locked in fist to fist combat for about 20 seconds until Morrigan got the upper hand and gave B.B. Hood thirty punches and kicks. "Why you! Take this! Shyness and Strike!" B.B. Hood winds up her basket until it got bigger and she hit Morrigan with it, giving her medium damage.

"Vector Drain!" Morrigan latched into B.B. Hood and drain a bit of her energy. Morrigan let go of B.B Hood and gave her a roundhouse kick.

"Happy and Missile!" B.B. Hood leaped up and fired a missile at Morrigan who leaped out of the way and she used Valkyrie Turn to give B.B Hood even more damage. "Grrrr! Smile and Missile!" B.B. Hood fired another missile which hit Morrigan for medium damage. She fired another missile but Morrigan side stepped out of the way and used another Soul Fist on B.B. Hood, giving her small damage.

"Where is she packing all those weapons in that basket of hers? Now I really want to get some." Sakuya drooled at B.B. Hood's arsenal.

"Sakuya, focus. We need to see where this battle will turn out." Miyabi scolded her.

"Sentimental Typhoon!" B.B. Hood got up and personal with Morrigan, grabbed and spins her around like a typhoon and threw her up. B.B. Hood leaped after her, intending to land a few jabs on her, but the Heir of Aensland regain her momentum and kicked her into the train. Morrigan used Finishing Shower to inflict minor damage on B.B. Hood.

"Have enough?" Morrigan taunted as she charged towards B.B. Hood.

"I'm just getting started!" B.B. Hood smirked as Morrigan land a punch on her, but she hit a dummy and B.B. Hood reappeared behind her and punched her in the back. "Now for my favorite move! Cool Hunting!" On cue, two large men, one dressed like an army soldier and one dressed like Robin Hood appeared and fired their guns with B.B. Hood at Morrigan who carefully evaded them with ease. "Apple for You!" B.B. Hood threw a apple bomb at Morrigan who can tell the apple is a bomb and she leaped out of the way and the gang watched in shock as the apple bomb exploded, leaving a dent on the train. Morrigan dashed towards B.B. Hood and they were again, locked in fist to fist combat with Morrigan winning again after 15 seconds.

"Now for my ultimate attack! Killing Time!" B.B. Hood activated her ultimate attack and has a sniper rifle aimed at Morrigan.

"Stop it!" Yayoi screamed in shock, B.B. Hood heard her voice and looked around, trying to find out who said that and where it came from.

"Who's out there?!" B.B. Hood snarled in fury as she looked around. "First I heard that brat's voice, now a girl's?! I know you're here, so come out and fight me so I can make you regret interfering with my prey!" Morrigan saw her chance and with a charged up fist, she dashed in front of B.B. Hood while she was distracted and B.B. Hood was too late as Morrigan sock her in the face, knocking the Darkhunter off the train and into a mail post as seen in the ending of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and that one Samurai Jack episode. B.B. Hood's dog yelped and got off the train next to the mail post where it held his master. Morrigan smiled as the train speeds away with her and the gang on it not that she knows they're there.

"Grrrr! I'll get you next time, Aensland!" B.B. Hood snarled in rage.

"Whoa, that was intense. For a minute there, I thought my heart was gonna stop." Manami shuddered as she place her hand on her chest to feel her heart beating at the sight of B.B. Hood out for Morrigan's head. "Man, I never knew someone like her can even exist. She was really out to get Morrigan's head and mount it on her wall." Everyone suddenly became blue from her depiction of B. B. Hood's actions towards Morrigan.

"That's a gruesome way to put it, but you're right about that." Houki agrees "And after what we've seen from B. B. Hood, it's safe to say that Rikuo was accurate about how humans treat Darkstlakers and she was the perfect example. While most other humans would be scared of Darkstalkers, but I didn't expect others to actually hunt down Darkstalkers. I suppose no matter what humans say about Darkstalkers, humans are the real monsters and B. B. Hood just showed that in spades." Everyone nodded in agreement as Morrigan breathes a sigh of relief in defeating B. B. Hood.

"Whew, that was a close one…" Morrigan sighed "For a minute there, I thought my goose was cooked when she had me in her sights with that last attack." Then she started to realize something as she cups her chin and ponders. "Now that I think about it, that's twice I heard a human's voice calling out. The first time was when I was fighting Sasquatch and then just now, I heard two of them when I was fighting B. B. Hood. If that's the case, then who's been following me this whole time?" That made X and the gang gulp in worry as Morrigan might've found out they've been following her this entire time. But before she could get her answers, a portal appeared on the tracks as the train enters and becomes a demonic train upon entering and she recognized her new location. "Wait, this is the Makai dimension! But how did I end up back here?" She got her answer when she sees a familiar castle in the distance and recognizes who the castle belongs to. "Jedah Dohma, I had a feeling he was behind this. If he opened the portal to the human world and Makai, then he must be up to something no good." Then she started sensing that power again, only it's much stronger than before. "That power, it's more powerful now and I'm getting closer to it. If I'm sensing it at Jedah's castle, then he must know everything that's been going on and why this power feels familiar to me. There's only one way to find out, time to storm his castle and get some answers!" She spreads her wings and flies towards the castle to confront Jedah and finally get some answers.

"So that castle is where Jedah lives?" Ling gasped in shock as she looked at the castle. "I was wondering what happened to him after we kicked his butt back in our world. This must've been what his servant was panicking about when he said that he has to deal with Aensland precious daughter. He must've been talking about Morrigan and that' why he left our world!" All the heroes from Arc 10 all nodded in agreement while the other heroes from Arcs1-9 were confused.

"It all makes sense now." X agrees "It wasn't just Demitri that Jedah was after, but he was also after Morrigan as well and he wanted me to help him. But when that failed, he decided to take matters into his own hands and deal with Morrigan himself. We need to follow her and see what other tricks Jedah might have up his sleeves!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they jumped off the train and landed at the front gate of Jedah's castle and entered it.

* * *

After escaping from B. B. Hood and arriving in the Makai dimension, Morrigan sets her sights on the castle of Jedah Dohma, one of the most powerful Darkstalkers next to herself and Demitri. Upon entering the castle, Morrigan makes her way through the dark hallways to confront Jedah and get some answers about herself and about the powers she's sensing with the gang trailing behind her and making sure she doesn't know they're there. After an hour of walking through the halls of the castle, Morrigan finally reached the door to Jedah's throne room and entered it as she makes her way to the center of the room while also being on the lookout for Jedah himself.

"So where is this Jedah guy you all mentioned?" Makoto asked as she looked around. "You guys said he's as powerful as this Demitri guy, but I don't see him anywhere. Is this place really his castle?"

"There's no doubt about it, this is where Jedah resides." Laura answered her with a nod. "Just before he left our world, he said that he was going to deal with Aensland's wretched daughter. After what we've been seeing during Morrigan's journey, I think it's safe to say that he was mentioning her just before he returned to his world. Now that we're in his world, we're about to see what happened to him after we defeated him." Everyone nodded in agreement as Morrigan was looking for Jedah himself.

"I know you're here, Jedah!" Morrigan shouted "You've got some nerve opening a portal from Makai to the human world! It's already bad enough that Darkstalkers like you are torturing humans just for your amazement, but opening a way between Makai and the human world? You know that just spells trouble for the humans!" At that moment, she and our heroes heard an all too familiar voice from the darkness followed by an evil laugh.

"Heh heh heh, oh my dear, naive little Morrigan…" Jedah's voice said sinisterly. "You know as well as I do that all those humans deserve their judgement for their prejudice against us. I'm only doing this for the sake of all Darkstalkers."

"You can't fool me, Jedah! I know what your real scheme is!" Morrigan countered. "You just want to sacrifice them to your so called god and use their energy to create a world just for you! While your words about humans hold some truth, but that still doesn't make it excusable to use human souls just for your needs! I've met some Darkstalkers who hate or don't seem to care about humans, but I know there are a few Darkstalkers who care about humans and I'm positive that Felicia will break that barrier between us and the humans."

"Yeah, you tell him, Morrigan!" Yoshika agreed, only to cover her mouth as Morrigan looked behind her and shrugged. "Sorry about that."

"That's the fourth voice I heard..." Morrigan said to herself "Seriously, who's been following me this entire time?" She turns around to face the darkness again. "Jedah, I know you're up to something! If this is a trick, I swear that I'll make you pay!"

"I can assure you this isn't my doing." Jedah said darkly in the shadows. "If I were planning on sending someone to spy on you, it would be for an entirely different reason." Then Jedah started walking out of the shadows and revealed himself to Morrigan, only still banged up from his battle against X and the gang. His two visible scars from Mega Salamance's Giga Impact and X's Haudoken were still present on his body. Morrigan couldn't help but cover her mouth and chuckled a little, kinda what Jackie did when he hit Phantom with rubber balls.

"Looking a little banged up, aren't you, Jedah?" Morrigan mocked "You look like you've just got out of a scuffle with both Victor and Sasquatch. I wonder how you ended up between those muscle heads." Everyone chuckled at her joke while Jedah had an anger vein on his head.

"You shut your mouth!" Jedah shouted in fury. "This was just a minor setback! I had some other matters to deal with and it just ended badly. I underestimated that blue one and his friends, but I can guarantee that won't happen a second time. Once I eliminate you, the Aensland bloodline will cease to exist and I'll get my revenge on those fools yet! I'll show them the true power of a demon from the Makai Realm!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to cut that short." Morrigan frowned as she got into her battle stance. "I'm not going to let you have your way with other worlds just to satisfy your selfish needs or create more sacrifices for your god! I'll make sure neither of you get what you desire and end your cruelty once and for all!"

"On the contrary, Little Morrigan…" Jedah chuckled cruelly as he made some hand gestures. "I'm afraid it's already starting... Even as we speak, my god is opening portals to other worlds for my fellow Makai demons to invade and bring me more sacrifices for him! If you want to stop my god from opening the portals, then you'll have to defeat us in battle!" Morrigan and our heroes were confused when Jedah said "We".

"Wait, 'we'? As in plural?" Morrigan asked while blinking. "Who else are you referring to, Jedah?"

"What, you still don't know yet?" Jedah asked back with a amused dark chuckle. "I thought you might've figured it out by now since you've been searching for her all this time." Morrigan was still confused as she got into battle stance. "Since you still haven't figured it out yet, I believe it's time for a family reunion." He turns around and calls onto someone from the darkness. "Lilith, come on out and meet your older half sister." On his call, a second figure emerged from the shadows and revealed herself as another succubus, only younger compared to Morrigan with a childlike appearance. Her outfit is also mirrored of Morrigan with short pink hair, a red skintight bodysuit that hangs off her shoulders with light purple sleeves, blue leggings with red wings on her back and head much like Morrigan.

"So this is her?" Lilith asked, turning to Jedah and then looking at Morrigan. "The one who's supposed to be my older sister and the one who killed father?"

"That's correct, my dear." Jedah answered with a dark grin. "She's the bad person who stole your place as the Heir to Aensland and killed your father. She wanted the family legacy to herself, so she decided to abandon you to the human world and killed your father in cold blood."

"Jedah, what is the meaning of this?!" Morrigan demanded "Who is this girl and what lies have you been filling her head with? I haven't done anything to my father and I don't even know her!"

"I'm surprised that old fool Belial kept you in the dark for centuries." Jedah smirked evilly. "Let ask you this, have you ever wondered why you came to the human world and been sensing that power that was somehow familiar to you?" Morrigan nodded "Your father actually separated Lilith here from your body because you had a power that, if left alone, could destroy you and everything around you. To prevent this, Belial separated Lilith's power from you and that's how you became what you are today. Up until now, you've had no idea of your real power and have been living a life of ignorance until you came to the human world looking for something exciting to do. Then you've sensed Lilith's power and decided to go on this journey to find her." After his explanation, both him and Lilith got into battle stance. "I believe I've explained enough to you, so I say we finish this here and now. Your father may have defeated Demitri, but I wonder if you have a chance against both of us! It's time to see the Aensland family fall into ruins and I'll rule the Makai dimensions and soon, other worlds!"

"Lilith…" Morrigan looking at her half sister. "Until now, I didn't even realized my father separated half of my power and created you. But don't worry, I will save you from Jedah's control! He's lying to you!"

"No! You're wrong!" Lilith fumed. "Jedah said you're nothing but a big fat liar who wants to destroy everything! Soul Flash!" Lilith yelled as she threw an energy shot at Morrigan who blocked it. Lilith then charged towards Morrigan with Jedah in tow and all three combatants were locked in hand to hand combat.

"So, all this time, Lilith is half of Morrigan's power?!" Sasami covered her mouth in shock.

"Whaaaa! I'm scared!" Mihoshi wailed.

"Dio=Sega!" Jedah launched his sickles at Morrigan who was hit by them but she recovered as she used Shadow Blade on him.

"Shining Blade!" Lilith charged towards Morrigan and used her wings to give Morrigan an uppercut. Morrigan recovered and blocked every punch Lilith can throw at her. Jedah used Dio=Sega on Morrigan again, she evaded them and gave Jedah a ten punch combo.

"Valkyrie Turn!" Morrigan yelled as she used her attack on Jedah, but Lilith blocked it in time and gave Morrigan a roundhouse kick. Morrigan doesn't want to hurt Lilith so she blocked every punch and kick Lilith threw at her.

Jedah chuckled darkly. "I believe we should take this battle across worlds! My Lord, take our battle across dimensions!" Jedah snapped his fingers as Jedah's god sent the three Darkstalkers and the gang to the first world in a bright light.

When the light cleared, the gang and the three Darkstalkers were in a city with a academy familiar to the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro and the Gokoh Five.

"Wait… this is our world! And there's Gokoh Academy!" Sakuya gawked.

"What the…" Morrigan looked around. "So this is another world."

"This is the power of my god, Aensland. And soon all worlds will belong to him and me!" Jedah yelled as he charged towards Morrigan with Lilith in tow and they were locked into another fist to fist combat with Jedah and Lilith winning this one as they both kicked Morrigan into a building. The two of them charged towards Morrigan who leaped up and used three Soul Fists to give Jedah medium damage. "That won't help you, Aensland!" Jedah taunted as Lilith flew towards Morrigan.

"Merry Turn!" Lilith spins like a tornado and hit Morrigan, but the Heir of Aensland managed to endure it and gave Lilith a punch in the stomach lightly.

"Morrigan is holding back…" Evageline frowned as she crossed her arms.

"It must be she doesn't want to hurt Lilith and is trying to convince her that Jedah is lying to her." Kirie frowned sadly. Jedah snaps his fingers and another bright light appeared.

When the light cleared, the gang found themselves in a familiar city of two certain friends.

"Now we're in our world!" Nanoha gasped as the gang saw Morrigan holding her own against Jedah and Lilith, she still has plenty of strength left.

"Ira=Spinta!" Jedah grabs Morrigan and slams her into the ground, but Morrigan managed to land gracefully on the ground and flew up towards Jedah and punched and kicked him into the ground. "Give up, Aensland!" Jedah yelled as he recovered and gave Morrigan an uppercut. "It is invetiable! My god will absorb all worlds and there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Jedah! Finishing Shower!" She fired energy bullets at Jedah who was hit by them for medium damage.

"Mystic Arrow!" Lilith grabbed Morrigan with her wings and turned her wings into a bow with Morrigan as an arrow and fired her across the street, Morrigan regain her momentum and charged towards Jedah and Lilith. Another light flash appeared.

When it once again cleared, the gang and the Darkstalkers found themselves in another city with Kio recognizing it.

"Now we're in our world!" He gasped. The gang saw Jedah and Lilith giving Morrigan some punches and kicks, but Morrigan countered with her own. Suddenly, the police appeared and aimed their weapons at the three Darkstalkers.

"Don't move! All three of you are under arrest whoever you are!" A police officer shouted.

"Please… I don't have time to deal with you mortals…" Jedah frowned as he began charging up an energy shot to hit one of the officers.

"No!" Morrigan and the gang gasped as Morrigan dashed towards Jedah and grabbed him.

"Let go, you miserable human lover!" Jedah growled as he struggled to break free from Morrigan's hold. Lilith charged towards Morrigan so she can help Jedah, but another light appeared and takes the Darkstalkers and the gang away, confusing the police officers.

Now the gang found themselves in a familiar Feudal world. "Is this Momoko's world?" Char gasped.

"Yes, it is my world!" Momoko agrees as she pointed up and sees Morrigan, Jedah and Lilith fighting in the air. "And look! They're fighting in the air!"

"Santo Ario!" Jedah used her attack on Morrigan with Lilith helping him out. Morrigan recovered and used Darkness Illusion on Jedah. Jedah retaliated with his punches and kicks. Lilith used Soul Flash on Morrigan and evaded it with ease.

"Lilith! Listen to me! Jedah is playing you for a fool! I never killed Father. I would never kill the man who raised me!" Morrigan reasoned with her as she blocked a punch from Lilith.

"Stop it with your lies! You killed father and abandoned me!" Lilith yelled in fury as she dive kicked Morrigan, knocking her to the ground, but Morrigan recovered and lightly kicked her in the stomach. Both Morrigan and Lilith blocked and mirrored each other's attacks as if they are twins seen in action movies. Jedah fired energy shots at Morrigan who put up a barrier and flew towards him and punched and kicked him. Jedah retaliated with his own punches and kicks. All three combatants leaped away from each other and charged towards each other. Another flash occurred.

This time, everyone found themselves in a familiar VRMMORPG world.

"We must be in ALO!" Kirito gasped in shock. They saw Morrigan looking around for her foes. She spotted them on a platue.

"You know, there is an old saying to this…" Jedah smirked darkly as Morrigan glared at him. "Only the strongest will rule and the weak will do the bidding of the strong one. Your father was no exception. Now that he's dead, I will destroy you and make my new realm a reality!" Jedah and Lilith dived down towards Morrigan and all three of them were locked in combat again with each side taking damage.

"Soul Fist!"

"Soul Flash!" Morrigan and Lilith launched each other's attacks at each other, causing a mini-explosion that forced them back a little. Morrigan charged towards Jedah, but Lilith got in the way and blocked her attack. Both Aenslands were locked in hand to hand combat with neither side taking damage. Jedah manipulated some boulders and flung them at Morrigan who bend her back ala the Matrix to avoid them. Morrigan charged towards Jedah and punched and kicked him. Another light appeared.

When it cleared, the gang looked around. "Where are we now?" Hawkeye growled.

Yukinari then recognized the school next to the gang. "It's Mizuno High!" Suddenly, they heard some clamor as the gang turned around and saw the three Darkstalkers being looked at by the Mizuno High Baseball Team.

"Who are they?" A member of the baseball team asked in confusion.

"Ah, I believe we caught some unwanted attention." Jedah grinned evilly as he charged towards one of the baseball team members.

"Oh no you don't!" Morrigan yelled as she warped in front of Jedah and knocked him into a baseball cage. The Mizuno High baseball team ran way in fear. Jedah snarled as he commanded Lilith to attack Morrigan and both Aenslands were once again locked in fist to fist combat. Most of the students ran away in fear from the battle as Jedah charged in and tried to attack Morrigan but she blocked both Jedah and Lilith's punches and leaped out of the way.

"If only you desire for power, then you might stand a chance against us." Jedah snickered darkly as he punched Morrigan while Lilith added her own punch to her. "But instead you care for those foolish humans and foolishly believe that humans and Darkstalkers can co-exist in peace."

"I don't need power." Morrigan retorted as she threw a punch at Jedah. "I will protect my friends and the humans from scum like you, Dohma!" Morrigan, Jedah and Lilith punched each other's fists, causing another flash.

When the flash cleared, the gang found themselves in another world. Ed and Al recognized the place with wide eyes. "This is…" Ed stammered.

"This is our old home in Artemis! It's where we tried to revive our mother." Al gasped in shock as well.

They see Morrigan charging towards Jedah and Lilith who were again, locked in fighting hand to hand.

"Shadow Blade!"

"Shining Blade!"

"Dio=Sega!" All three Darkstalkers throw each attack at each other, each taking hits. Lilith charged towards Morrigan as soon as the smoke cleared and landed a few jabs on Morrigan, giving her medium damage.

"Lilith! I don't want to hurt you! Listen to me! I am not your enemy!" Morrigan reasoned as she blocked Lilith's punch.

"Stop it! Stop it with your lies!" Lilith screamed as she used her wings to give Morrigan even more hurt. Another flash occurred.

This time, the gang found themselves in a village that Inuyasha and his friends know.

"This is Kaede's village!" Kagome gasped as the gang turned around and saw Morrigan blocking every punch Jedah and Lilith can throw at her. She still has plenty of strength left, but for how long.

"Here we are, in a never ending clash of death!" Jedah laughed manically as he launched energy sickles at Morrigan. Lilith dashed towards Morrigan and Morrigan blocked every attack she can throw at her.

"Darkness Illusion!" Morrigan made a clone of herself and they charged towards Jedah and Lilith. Another flash occurred.

"Now what?!" Kyon growled as the gang found themselves in a classroom.

"I believe this must be our world." Koizumi figured as they saw Morrigan crashing Jedah and Lilith throw a wall.

"Persistent, aren't you?!" Jedah snarled as he manipulated some chairs and threw them at Morrigan who bend her back ala the Matrix to avoid them. Morrigan picked up a desk and threw it at Jedah who was hit by it. Lilith launched another Soul Flash at Morrigan who evaded it barely. Morrigan frowned as she charged towards the two Darkstalkers and another flash occurred.

This time, the gang found themselves in a ruined arena and Naruto and his friends recognized it. "This is our world and this is the Chuuin Exams' arena after Orichimaru attacked Konoha!" Naruto gasped in shock.

Morrigan glared at Jedah who glared back as she, Jedah and Lilith side stepped slowly, carefully studying the opponent's next move.

"Hmph! You have gone soft, Aensland." Jedah smirked. "Your compassion for the humans have made you weak…"

"That's not true, Jedah." Morrigan narrowed her eyes fiercely at him. "I will save my friends, the humans and Lilith from your evil clutches and stop your insane plans."

"Oh? But can you keep it up?" Jedah grinned evilly as he and Lilith charged towards Morrigan who charged back. Another flash occurred.

This time, they appeared in a ruined area and Carl recognized this place. "This is where I fought my father…" The gang saw Morrigan still fighting Jedah and Lilith, they could see them attacking and giving each other damage every hit they can get. Jedah tried to get Morrigan with a lower jab but Morrigan leaped out of the way and used Soul Fist on him, giving him medium damage. Lilith fired energy shots at Morrigan who barely evaded them. Another flash occurred.

This time, the gang found themselves in a city with Tomoki and his friends recognizing it. "This is our city in our world!" Tomoki gasped.

"Look!" Soharu gasped as she pointed to Morrigan being pushed back by the combine might of Jedah and Lilith. Morrigan still has some strength left but it's dimishing steadily. Morrigan used Finishing Shower on both Jedah and Lilith, giving them medium damage. Lilith launched multiple Soul Flashes at Morrigan who evaded them, but barely. Another flash occurred.

"Where are we now?" Suzu gasped as they looked around and saw they were in a battlefield.

"This must be Floyard." Leo gasped as they see Morrigan and her foes clashing again. "Morrigan may be strong, but she has to have her limit…"

"I hope she can convince Lilith that she's not her enemy and get out of this okay…" Lala said worriedly as another flash occurred.

This time, the gang found themselves near another school. Rin recognized this place. "It's Verbana Academy! Which means we must be in our world now!" He looked up and the others followed his gaze as they see Morrigan, Jedah and Lilith still going at it in the sky.

"Even you must have a limit to your strength, Aensland!" Jedah yelled as he and Lilith continue attacking Morrigan.

"Stop talking and fight, Dohma! I will put an end to your schemes!" Morrigan yelled as she continued blocking and attacking her foes. Another flash occurred.

This time, the gang found themselves in a familiar city. Yoshika gasped in shock. "It's our world and it's the same place where we fought Vile and Melba!" They see Morrigan crash landing into a ruined building and then flew out of it as she landed a punch on Jedah, knocking him into another building. Lilith dropped kick her into the ground but she didn't crash and she launched a Soul Fist at Lilith who swiped it away. Jedah recovered and growled as he charged towards Morrigan with Lilith helping him. Another flash occurred.

Now our heroes found themselves in a steampunk world with Tokai recognizing it. "This must be our world in Taarak…" He muttered in shock as he sees Morrigan holding her own against Jedah and Lilith, but the gang are worried she is pushing herself to the limit, but they can tell that Jedah is almost at his limit. Another flash occurred and the gang found themselves in the same room with Jedah's god.

Morrigan panted heavily as she tried to make a move, but Jedah knee kick her in the stomach sending her flying across the room and on her knees. Morrigan panted heavily as she struggle to get up, her strength is recovering, but she won't be able to launch a attack on time until she recovers for about 4 minutes.

"Well Aensland, I'm surprised to see you've lasted this long." Jedah snickered sinisterly. "You've got a lot more power than I gave you credit for, but it would seems you're now at your limit. You might've held on longer than I anticipated, but now it's over for you." He and Lilith walks over to the downed Morrigan as he summons his scythe into his hands and raised it above him. "Since I know you need 4 minutes to recover your strength, I'll make sure you done even have 5 seconds! Once you're out of the way, I can continue with my plans and create my ideal world! Don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of Lilith for you, something your own father failed to do. See you in the afterlife, give my regards to Belial down there when you see him!" He swings down his scythe towards Morrigan who closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable while out heroes watched in horror and helplessness.

"This can't be good." Altair gritted his teeth "Jedah has Morrigan in his sights and she's too exhausted to even move! We've got to do something or Morrigan's done for!"

"But what can we do to help her?" Kagome asked in concern "We can't just run in there and help Morrigan! We'll be seen by her and those other two! I just wish there's something we can do to help her." As everyone were thinking what to do to help Morrigan, Hibari instinctively ran out of the group and got close enough from Morrigan's fight, but far enough where she can't be seen and everyone gasped at her actions.

"Hibari, what are you doing?!" Yagyu gasped "Get back here before they see you!" But Hibari didn't listen to her as she cups her dads around her mouth and started yelling at Jedah.

"You leave her alone, Jedah!" Hibari yelled "You don't have the right to lie to Lilith and make her and Morrigan fight each other! You're nothing but a cheater and liar!" This caught the three Darkstalkers off guard as Jedah's scythe misses Morrigan by an inch and cuts off a piece of her hair.

"Who said that?!" Jedah looked around "You've got some nerve insulting me, whoever you are! Come on out here and face me, you coward!"

"Guys, Hibari just gave me an idea." Yoshika beamed as she got ready. "Just follow my lead and do what Hibari did." She runs over to Hibari and started shouting at Jedah as well. "You're the real coward, Jedah! You think that by lying to Lilith, you might have a chance against Morrigan! You don't even have the guts to fight her yourself, so you had to trick Lilith into helping you!" Soon everyone else started to get the idea and decided to join in.

"You could never defeat Morrigan, Jedah!" Homura yelled in fury. "She's twice the Darkstalker you'll ever be!"

"You're nothing but a spineless coward, Jedah!" Ed added. "You think that just because her father's gone, you think that you can win! You're more pathetic than I thought!"

"A true warrior doesn't rely on tricks and deceit!" Agnes snarled righteously. "A true warrior relies on their own strength against their foe and you are not that warrior, Jedah!"

Soon enough, the three Darkstalkers were hearing voices ranging from young children and teenagers to full-grown adults yelling at Jedah for being a liar to Lilith and taking advantage of her and convincing Lilith that Morrigan would never kill her own father and will never abandon her. One in particular was able to convince Lilith to have second thoughts about Morrigan.

"Lilith, Jedah's been lying to you!" Randy reasoned. "He's only using you so he can take Morrigan out of the picture and create a world just for him! He doesn't care about you and when he gets his way, he'll just toss you away like trash! If you don't believe me, look into Morrigan's eyes! See for yourself which of them is telling you the truth!" From his words, Lilith turned around to face Morrigan and looked into her eyes. From what she saw, she can tell that Morrigan was telling the truth about that she would never kill her own father and never abandon her.

"You were telling the truth, Morrigan…" Lilith said softly. "Jedah was lying to me this whole time and I believed him." She clutched her fist and turned to the still distanced Jedah. "Don't worry, sis. I'll make sure Jedah doesn't even come near you until you get your strength back." Morrigan smiled at her younger sister and nodded.

"I have had enough of this nonsense!" Jedah snarled in anger. "I'll deal with all of you once I'm done with Morrigan!" He raises his scythe at her again and was about to swing towards her until Lilith jumps in and blocks his attack. "What, Lilith! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Paying you back for lying to me!" Lilith answered with a fierce glare. "You've been saying that Morrigan was the one who killed Father and abandoned me to the human world, but I can see more clearly now! You're the real liar here and you've only been using me to help you create your ideal world! From now on, I'm no longer your puppet and I'll be protecting my sister from you!" She charges towards Jedah and was about to punch him, but he blocks her attack and grabs her by her throat.

"So you've finally figured it out, have you?" Jedah glared "You finally realized that I was lying to you and decided to turn traitor on me, eh? Well, who was the one that gave you this body? I did and I can very easily take it away from you! Once you're one of the way, I'll finish off Morrigan and no one will ever raise against me ever again!"He summons a dark energy sphere into his hand and as about to attack Lilith with it until, out of nowhere, Morrigan has regained all her strength and kicks him away from Lilith and made him let go.

"You keep your filthy hands off my sister, Jedah!" Morrigan yelled. "I won't let you harm her or anyone else ever again! I'll make sure your ideal world is stopped and your god doesn't get his meal!"

**(Double Action Sword Form from Kamen Rider Den-O plays)**

"Then we'll see whose ideals prevail, Aensland!" Jedah yelled as he and Morrigan clashed in hand to hand combat. 20 seconds later, Morrigan won the duel by using Shadow Blade on Jedah, giving him medium damage. Jedah growled in fury as he tried to use Dio=Sega on her, but she leaped out of the way and used Soul Fist on him, giving him medium damage.

"Valkyrie Turn!" Morrigan yelled as she executed her attack on Jedah, giving him bigger damage than before. Jedah lashed his scythe at her, but she evaded every swipe he threw at her. Morrigan then spins around like a tornado and hits Jedah, giving him even more damage than before.

"Nero=Fatcia!" Jedah tried to get Morrigan in a bubble, but she swiftly evaded it and gave Jedah a drop kick, knocking him to the ground. Snarling in fury, Jedah charged towards Morrigan and tried to give her a thirty punch combo, but Morrigan acted first with her own thirty punch combo. "Ira=Piano!" Jedah yelled as he tried to spin around to hit Morrigan, but Morrigan countered it with Finishing Shower. Jedah tried to use his scythe on Morrigan again, but she grabbed the scythe and gave Jedah a kick in the torso, giving him bigger damage than before.

"Vector Drain!" Morrigan latched onto Jedah and drain his energy a bit. Morrigan then charged towards Jedah and gave him twenty punches and ten kicks, giving him bigger damage than before. Jedah tried to get Morrigan with Dio=Sega, but she warped out of the attack's range and used another Soul Fist on him from behind.

"Get him, Morrigan!" Fuuri cheered as Morrigan used another Vector Drain on Jedah, giving him medium damage than before.

"Cryptic Needle!" Morrigan latched her hand onto Jedah's chest and threw him back and forth and slams him into the ground. Jedah used Dio=Sega on her, but she evaded the attack like always. Morrigan then used another Valkyrie Turn on Jedah, giving him more big damage.

"That's it!" Jedah snarled in fury as he began charging up to use his ultimate move. "I will use my ultimate move on you and-" Jedah kneed down. "C-Curses! My wounds from that blue one and his friends is acting up!" He cursed slightly.

X then now is the time to put an end to Jedah's evil. "Morrigan! Now's your chance! Defeat Jedah before he recovers!" Morrigan heard X's voice and nodded in agreement as she turned to Lilith.

"Lilith, want to help me put an curtain call on Jedah's evil schemes?" Morrigan smiled softly.

"Hai, big sister!" Lilith closed her eyes and smiled as the Aensland sisters charged towards Jedah.

"Aensland Double Darkness Illusion!" Both Morrigan and Lilith yelled together as they made clones of themselves and their combined their attacks to give Jedah the finishing the blow. Jedah screamed in agony as his god started to explode and so does the castle, causing a bright light.

When the light cleared, the gang found themselves on the ruins of Jedah's castle and the Aensland sisters standing before the dying Jedah who was breathing heavily. (A/n: This is still a K rated fanfic, so there is no blood or any of that sorts.)

Once the battle was over, the Aensland sisters looked over the still dying Jedah as he rolls onto his back and glares at them while still clutching his wounds from his previous battle with X and the gang.

"But… how…?" Jedah managed to say despite his wounds "How did you two managed to defeat me when I had everything planned out?"

"You still don't get it, Jedah." Morrigan answered with a fierce glare. "I won because I had help from my sister and those voices we've heard. They were able to help Lilith see you as the liar that you are. You may have everything planned out beforehand, but it was doomed to fail the moment you lost to that blue on and his friends. And now that your god's been destroyed, your castle's in ruins and your plan's have failed, you won't be invading any worlds from now on. I hope my… no, our father gives you the punishment you deserve, Jedah!" As Jedah stretched his arm towards the Aensland sisters, he breaths his final breath as his had falls back onto the floor, dead. The reign of Jedah Dohma was finally over as the portals to each of the worlds started to close.

"As I expected, Jedah lied to me." Lilith frowned as she looked at the corpse of Jedah with disdain. "He tried to chain me to the darkness… again." She turns to Morrigan with an apologetic look on her face and tears forming from her eyes. "Morrigan, I'm really sorry for not believing you. Jedah convinced me that you killed father and abandoned me to the human world to be left alone. In reality, he gave me this body and wanted me to help him destroy you in order to make his world a reality."

"You don't have to apologize, Lilith." Morrigan smiled softly "I know you didn't mean to help Jedah attack me. You were just lonely and he took advantage of your looniness. Now that he's gone, we're back together again and the worlds are safe from his evil."

"Yeah, you're right." Lilith agreed "But while Jedah did trick me into fighting you, he did keep his promise to me." Morrigan and our heroes all raised their eyebrows when Lilith mentioned Jedah having promised Lilith something. "You see, the truth is that… I, I really wanted to see you, Morrigan."

"Me?" Morrigan repeated "You've been wanting to meet me this whole time? And Jedah promised you that he'll help you find me?"

"…Yes, you." Lilith answered "For the past 300 years, I've been searching for you because you and me belong together. You have my body and I have yours." Suddenly, she started to feel weak and started to wobble until her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, but Morrigan was able to catch her and held her to her chest.

"Lilith, are you alright?" Morrigan asked in concern. "You must've taken a lot of damage when you protected me from Jedah. Don't worry, I'll just heal you and everything will be ok."

"Don't waste your energy, it's already too late for me." Lilith said sadly. "Jedah said he made this body for me because I wanted to find you and since he's no more, my body's about to vanish now." She looks up at her older sister with tears in her eyes and placed her hand on Morrigan's cheek. "I… only wanted to have a… a body to live in. I needed a body for myself, so he made me this for me to find you."

"I see, so that's the reason." Morrigan nodded in understand. "You wanted a body and Jedah was the only one who can help you with that. And once he gave you this body, he tricked you into helping him fight me and create his ideal world. …You want this body, don't you? You need me…" Lilith nodded as Morrigan held her younger sister even closer as she started to glow brightly. "All right then, come inside me… Now…" Lilith's body started flashing faster and faster until she was absorbed into Morrigan's body while still holding onto the empty space in her arms. "There, now we're back together again. From now on, I'm not planning on abandoning you, so you can rest easy now. Don't you worry, little sister. I'll find a way for you to have your own body and we'll be together again. Just like Father wanted." She spreads her wings and started flying out of the ruins of Jedah's castle as X and the gang see her go. "Ahh… I feel new inside. Everything looks different… The world looks so beautiful. I feel like I can do anything. Is it all because of Lilith? Oh well, I know one thing's for sure. As long as she's with me, there's nothing we can't do." As she flies into the night sky, she gazes up at the stars and smiled. "Father, I now understand why you separated Lilith from me. You were worried that something terrible might happen to me if my power goes out of control and I'd end up destroying myself and everyone around me. You don't have to worry about me anymore because I found Lilith and we'll be the best daughters you could ever ask for. Just you wait, Father. Once I get Lilith her own body, we'll make sure the Aensland family name never dies and we'll take on anyone who dares to challenge us. You can bet on it, Father." As she flies off into the distance, a silhouette of Belial smiled down at his eldest daughter as she vows to make sure their family never dies and even believes that humans and Darkstalkers can live in peace one day. As his silhouette fades away, our heroes were happy that Morrigan and Lilith found each other and continuing their family name as another flash occurred and sends them back home.

* * *

Back in the MegaMan X dimension, the Memory Door to the Darkstalkers dimension started to open as X and the gang exited the world and breaths a sigh of relief. Morrigan was able to stop Jedah from opening portals to other worlds and conquering them to create his ideal world and making more sacrifices for his god while also searching for her long lost sister who turned out to be another part of Morrigan's true power. Upon exiting the Memory Door, our heroes were greeted by Arceus and the Lake Guardians waiting for their return and were relieved to see them back in one piece.

"Welcome back, everyone." Arceus greeted "We're glad to see you all made it back in one piece. When we saw Jedah opening portals to other worlds, we feared the worst and worried that you weren't going to make it back. But we can see that's no longer the case and that you're all safe and sound." The Lake Guardians all nodded in agreement. "So, how was your experience in that world? Judging from your expressions, we can tell it was an eventful one."

"Believe us, you guys don't know the half of it." Axl nodded as he replied. "From what we've been seeing in there, I think it's safe to say that Morrigan had her hands full with Jedah just like we did with Sigma. Not only does she have to stop Jedah from taking over the other worlds and creating his own, but also the prejudice going on between humans and Darkstalkers. I can't believe that the humans hate the Darkstalkers so much that some of them would go as far as to hunt them down just because they're different from them!"

"That's not to say some of the Darkstalkers aren't guilty of the same problem." Zero stepped in with a frown. "While I agree with Rikuo saying how humans see and treat Darkstalkers, the Darkstalkers themselves are also guilty of tormenting humans for their own personal amusement. In the end, both sides are in the wrong and neither of them are right in any way." Everyone all nodded in agreement.

"On the bright side, Felicia did say that she's going to break the barrier between both sides by becoming a singer." Asuka smiled. "If she can use the same kindness she got from Sister Rose, then I'm sure she'll be able to bring humans and Darkstalkers together and live in peace together."

"And I'm sure you're right, Asuka." Arceus agreed "If Felicia believes that she can build a bridge between the humans and Darkstlakers, then we'll have to believe in her as well. On that note, I believe that Dr. Cain was requesting your presence at his lab as soon as you all returned."

"Dr. Cain wants to see us at his lab?" Ling asked confusedly. "What does he need to see us for? Is it something important?"

"You could say that." Arceus answered "He said that while you were exploring the Darkstalkers world, he has found some interesting data on your friends, Axl and Gen. He even requested us to tell you about his findings and to meet him in his lab the moment you've all arrived back in this dimension. He also wanted us to tell you there's a surprise waiting for you back at X-Estate after your meeting with him."

"Thank you for letting us know, Arceus." X bowed "We'll be heading for Dr. Cain's lab and hear what he has to say about Axl and Gen. Then after that, we'll head for X-Estate and see what kind of surprise is waiting for us." The four Legendary Pokemon all nodded as they flew towards X-Estate while X and the gang made their way towards Dr. Cain's lab.

"Man, seeing Morrigan going against the other Darkstalkers was really nerve-wreaking." Asuna K sighed. "Not to mention being in the Amazon Rainforest on one of its hot days was torture. I was sweating so much, all I could think about was having a bath once it was over." The perverts of the group heard her and smirked.

"Now that you mentioned it, we were pretty sweaty while we were watching Morrigan fighting Rikuo in the Amazon." Kaname agreed "We really are in desperate need of a bath to wash all this sweet off of us." The rest of the girls all nodded in agreement and turned to the boys.

"X, you and the boys go on ahead to Dr. Cain's lab without us." Houki told him. "Me and the girls are going to the hotsprings to wash off all the sweat we got from being in the Amazon." The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Ok Houki, but are you sure about this?" X asked in concern. "I know you and the girls can protect yourselves, but I don't feel comfortable with them around." He gestures over to the perverts of the group who were trying to act causal, but no one was buying it. "But if you're sure about going to the hot springs, then we won't stop you." The boys all nodded in agreement.

"Trust us, X. We'll be just fine." Ling smirked as she gave him a thumbs up. "Now that we don't have to worry about Sigma breathing down our necks, we can catch up with everyone. You boys just have some guy time with Dr. Cain while we have a little girls night out. We'll be seeing you boys back at X-Estate later." Both groups all nodded in agreement and went their separate ways with the girls heading for the hot springs and the boys heading for Dr. Cain's lab. Little did they know, the perverts, except for Tomoki and Tokai, had their own plan as they left the boys' group and grabbed Tokai with them.

"Okay, this is it gentlemen." Fukuyama declared. "This is the time where we head for Nirvana! We'll follow the girls to the hot springs and while they're relaxing, we'll sneak in undetected and we'll be able to peek at their glorious bodies!"

"Yeah!" The other perverts except for Tokai cheered.

"Wait, why am I being dragged into this again?" Tokai demanded "The last time this happened, we were beaten up by Zero for spying on them! I'm not going through that again and I don't want to betray Dita! She and I are married, so I'm not getting blamed for your actions!"

"But you went with us last time." Midoriba smirked. "You said that you wanted to prove to us that you weren't chicken. Are you planning on backing out on us this time?"

"That's only because you all tricked me last time!" Tokai glared "You used my competitive streak against me and we ended up being found out by Zero! I'm not going to help you indulge in peeking on the girls, especially Dita!" Just as he turned his back about out to leave, Fukuyama and the other perverts grabbed him by the arms and dragged him with them towards the hot springs to spy on the girls. Unknown to them, Luxray was following behind them to protect the girls from their peeping eyes. Zero knew this was going to happen and had Randy send out Luxray to watch over the girls while they continued on towards Dr. Cain's lab.

After splitting up with the boys, the girls arrived at the hot springs for some relaxation and washing off the sweat from their time in the Amazon in the Darkstalkers dimension. Once they were registered by the receptionist, the girls entered the changing room and took off their clothes and put them in baskets on each shelf. After storing their clothes in baskets, the girls grabbed their towels and exited the changing room and headed for the hot springs. Unknown to them, the perverts are just on the other side of the wall and waiting as the girls gathered around the hot springs.

* * *

"Ahh, now this is more like it..." Lina sighed in relief as she lower her body in the warm water. "It's been a long time since I took a bath like this. While the boys meet up with the doc, we can just relax here and not worry about anything." As everyone started entering the hot water, she was eyeing the more bustier with envy, but also sighed in relief about other flatter ones.

"You said it, Miss Lina." Amelia agreed, smiling in relief as she used a washcloth to wash her face. "With Sigma and Lumine gone, all the worlds are safe and we can finally rest easy now. I gotta admit, I was getting worried that when Lumine went into his third form and he was going to win for sure, but thankfully, Mr. X was able to stop him and end the invasion on the worlds." All the girls nodded in agreement.

"And not to mentioned also ending Wily's curse and breaking his hold on Zero." Ling stepped in with a smile. "All of this happened because Wily let his pride get the better of him and wanted to outshine Dr. Light for always receiving all of the praise. If he haven't gone off the deep end, then none of this would've happened."

"Well, we can't change happened back then, so we'll just have to live with it." Houki told her. "I know if Wily never did turned evil, then Dr. Light wouldn't have created MegaMan and later X and we'd still be in suspended animation for all eternity. In a weird way, I'm actually glad that Wily became evil and Dr. Light had to push that extra mile to beat him at his own game."

"You're right, Houki." Char agreed "We should also remember that if Dr. Light never sealed X away after creating him, then Dr. Cain would've never found him or us and we'd never became the family we are now. He was there for us and took us in when we've lost everyone and everything we knew and gave us a new home. If it wasn't for him, we'd never have met X and became Maverick Hunters." The rest of the IS girls all nodded in agreement as they and everyone continued on relaxing. Unknown to the girls, Fukuyama and the other perverts were just on the other side of the wall and watching the girls bathed.

"Here we are, gentlemen. We have reached paradise." Fukuyama smiled pervertedly. "Feast your eyes on glorious bodies of these gorgeous girls from all over the omniverse. If we might've known that these beauties ever existed in other worlds, then I'm not complaining!" The other perverts al nodded in agreement as they watched the girls talking with each other, washing themselves or each other's backs with bars of soap or just relaxing in and around the hot water. "Now if we can get a closer look, I can assure we'll have arrived in heaven on Earth!"

"Hey Cynthia, I've been wanting to ask you something." Astrid asked her. "From what Alec and Randy said, you're supposed to be the champion from this Sinnoh place in your world, right?" Cynthia nodded "So what does a champion like you do?"

"Well, for the most part, we wait for a trainer to come and challenge us for the title." Cynthia answered "But that doesn't mean we just sit around and do nothing. We travel around our respected regions to find a trainer with the potential of not only challenging us, but also treat their Pokemon with the same love and respect as we do. If we do find that trainer with that kind of potential, we steer them into the right direction and give them advice on how to raise Pokemon the right way. Of course, it's more amusing seeing the reaction on their faces when they find out we're the champions."

"Wow, you guys sure are sneaky." Kat grinned. "I never knew you guys had a sense of humor."

"What can I say, it's all for a good laugh." Cynthia chuckled.

"I just might do the same thing with Randy some time." Kat agreed. "I just can't wait for him to see the surprise I have in store for him." Everyone couldn't help but chuckled as her perverted antics are at it again.

"If only the steam wasn't so thick, then we'd could see everything." The Principle complained. "If I'd get the chance, they'd be in my school, no questions asked! That way, I can take photos of them whenever I want!"

"Hey, send us some of those photos, Principle!" Kenichi grinned pervertedly. "I can have them framed and we'll be able to gaze at them to our hearts content."

"I can't just can't believe you guys." Tokai groaned "All of you spying on the girls is one thing, but dragging me back into this is crossing the line! I'm not letting you jerks take advantage of the girls for your own enjoyment and taking me with you! I'm not taking the blame for your actions if we're caught out here!"

"Oh, come on, Hibiki. You were enjoying yourself the last time we spied on them." Midoriba teased. "If you back out now, then you'll be missing on the time of your life!" Before Hibiki even had the chance to protest, they heard Luxray's voice calling out to them.

"Luxray!" Luxray shouted "Lux Ray Lux Lux Ray Ray Luxray!" He was saying to the perverts that if they don't stop spying on the girls, he'll have to teach them a painful lesson. Unfortunately, none of them understood him or even took him seriously.

"Huh, what do we have here?" Taniguchi asked "Who let their pet wonder around in here? Someone needs to report this to the front desk."

"Relax, we've got nothing to worry about." Fukuyama smirked meanly. "I highly doubt this furball can do anything to big, strong men like us. Besides, I don't think he's really that smart to begin with." That comment make Luxray's mouth hang open and his eyes turned white and black lines stretched out from his body as a chatting laugh was heard in the background.

Then the screen went to a closeup of Luxray's face as five anger veins appeared on his head and had an anger smile. "Lux." His body started to generate electricity as the perverts started to back away from him in fear while Tokai managed to jump away from the blast zone. "LUXRAY!" He shouted as he launches Thunder at the perverts as it shoots straight up into the sky and can be seen from the other side of the wall. After that, a loud explosion and loud screams of fear occurred as black smoke emerged from the blast and made the girls jumped in surprise.

"What was that?!" Leafa gasped "What was that explosion and where did it come from?"

"I don't know, Leafa..." Houki answered "But whoever or whatever caused that explosion must be really close by. The moment we exit the hot springs, we'll need to investigate what caused that explosion." The girls all nodded in agreement as they returned to their relaxation.

* * *

Back on the other side of the wall, the perverts were scattered all over the ground and twitching from Luxray's Thunder attack, moaning in pain. As Luxray was panting after letting out all his anger on the perverts, he noticed Tokai from the corner of his eye and turned around to face him as started to charge up for another Thunder attack before Tokai raised his hands for defense.

"Wait, don't attack!" Tokai pleaded. "I'm not like them at all! They dragged me into their scheme to spy on the girls and I was against the idea!" Just as he closed his eyes and awaited for the inevitable, Luxray stops his attack and walks over to him and sits at his feet. "So, you believe me? You really believe me?" Luxray nodded in response as he sits down beside the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. "Thank you, am I glad that someone actually believes me. I suppose you want to know how I met with X and everyone, right?" Luxray nodded again "Well, it all happened during the fifth war when we were fighting against Berkana and Gareth. You see in our world, men and women hated each other and both sides are constantly at war. When my home was attacked, me, Duelo and Bart ended up being captured by the crew of the Nirvana and we had no choice but to live with them on their ship. Since Duelo was a doctor, he was responsible for keeping everyone's health in check while Bart was the helmsman of the ship. When we arrived in this world, we've been berating X and his friends because in our world, men and women are enemies and we hated each other." Luxray raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion.

"Luxray Lux?" Luxray asked "Luxray Ray Ray Lux Ray Lux Lux Ray Lux."

"Yeah, we were definitely idiots back then." Tokai agreed "But as we got to know X and the others better, we realized that we might've been wrong about each other. Seeing X and the others interacting made us rethink about everything we were taught in our world. It also made us realized that despite men and women having their differences from time to time, they still love each other and have kids together. After helping them defeat Berkana, Gareth and Sigma, we used all our experience from our time in this world to bring both men and women together again and I even ended up marrying Dita. She's also pregnant with our daughter and we should be expecting her soon." Luxray couldn't help but smile at the Vandread pilot for learning the errors of his teachings and becoming a father one day while also believing his innocence for not spying on the girls. Suddenly, his ears twitched as he heard water splashing and feet walking towards them from the other side of the wall. Luxray uses his ability to see through the wall and finds the girls exiting the hot springs heading their way. "What's wrong? Are the girls coming out of the hot springs?"

"Lux Ray." Luxray nods "Ray Lux Luxray Lux Lux Ray."

"Okay, thank you for believing me." Tokai smiled. "I'll let the others know what happened and I just hope I'll be off the hook. Thanks again, Luxray!" With that said, he runs out of the hot springs before the girls could catch him with Luxray waving goodbye to him with his paw. After Tokai left, Luxray turned his attention to the doorway of the hot springs and waited for the girls to arrive until he hears them coming his way.

"I think the explosion came from here." Liz guessed as she clenched her fists in anger. "It sounded real close and this is where the smoke came from. I swear if anyone thinks of trying to sneak a peek at us, I'll make sure they won't live to regret it!"

"Save some of that for me!" Asuna K agreed. "I want to beat that loser into a pulp for trying to peek at us! I'll punch him in the teeth so hard, it'll wake up his dentist!" The other girls all nodded in agreement and as they rounded the corner, there was Luxray waiting for them.

"Luxray, what are you doing here?" Cecilia asked "I thought you were still with the boys meeting with Dr. Cain. Is there a reason for you to wait for us out here?" The Gleam Eyes Pokemon nodded in response as he gestured behind him for the girls to see the perverts still on the ground and twitching. "Wait, isn't that Fukuyama and the others? What are they doing here?"

"Lux Ray Luxray Ray." Luxray answered "Lux Ray Ray Lux Luxray Lux Lux."

"What did he say?" Ino asked "I can never understand what he's trying to tell us." Luxray anime fainted while everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Hold on, I think I know how we can understand Luxray." Satomi suggested. "We can have Chachamaru translate to what he says into human language. Since whatever he's saying is in his language, Chachamaru should be able to help understand his tongue. Chachamaru, you know what to do."

"Affirmative, beginning translation now." Chachamaru nodded as she began translating what Luxray said. She then stated "I have managed to translate what Luxray was saying to us. He said 'My partner and the others knew these idiots were planning on spying on you, so my partner sent me here to make sure that you're all safe.' That is what Luxray is saying."

"So it was Randy who sent you here to keep an eye on us and to make sure those idiots won't sneak a peek at us, right?" Ling smiled "He and the boys wanted you to make sure we're safe from their peeping eyes, right, Luxray?" Luxray smiled and nodded in response.

"Well, that's a relief." Kaname smiled softly. "Ya know, I'm glad there are some boys who actually thinks about us instead of their personal enjoyment." Then something popped into her head. "Now that I think about it, there's been a lot of times where we attacked a boy peeking at us even though they always say they weren't or it was by complete accident. Anyone else feel that way or is it just me?"

"No, it's not just you, Kaname." Naru answered "I've been kinda thinking the same thing. Back then we Keitaro first arrived at our dorm and became our landlord, we've done nothing but attack him for walking in on us and using him as our slave for our needs. Thinking back now, I guess we were just a bunch of jerks to him before." The other residents of the Hinata Inn all nodded in agreement.

"Looking back now, I suppose we were no different towards Ichika when he was still alive." Houki agreed solemly. "When we were still at the IS Academy, Ichika was the only boy and you can pretty much guess that it was going to be a problem for not just us, but him as well. Not only that all of the other students were crazy for him because he's the only male who can pilot an IS, but he had to wait for his turn when using the baths or the bathrooms because it's mostly us girls at the academy. There was even one time where Ichika was on the other side of the curtain in our changing room and we thought he was trying to peek at us. Thinking about it now, I'm starting to think we should've listened to his side of the story instead before we attacked him." The rest of the IS girls all nodded in agreement.

"Wow, we really are a bunch of idiots." Asuna K lowered her head despondently. "I still remember all the times I've blamed Negi for something beyond his control or just bad luck on my part. Hey, let's head back to the boys and thank them for sending Luxray to keep an eye on those idiots." The girls all nodded in agreement and were just about to leave until they saw a single set of footprints leaving the group of perverts.

"Hold it, I see some footprints there!" Yui K tensed as she eyed the footprints. "That means there was one more here, but he managed to escape! Did you let him escape from your sights?"

"Lux Ray Luxray." Luxray shook his head no "Lux Lux Ray Ray Luxray Lux Ray Ray Lux."

"Translating now." Chachamaru began. "He said 'No, I didn't let him escape because he was innocent. He was dragged into this by those other humans who wanted to peek at your naked bodies. He told me everything about how he learned his lesson from last time and never wanted to be part of it. He even said that he and Dita were now married and expecting a daughter in the future after he and his group helped X and the others during the fifth war against Sigma.' That's what he said." The IS girls and the heroes from the fifth war knew who the Gleam Eyes Pokemon was talking about, but also asked in surprise.

"Hibiki, I knew he'd never do that." Dita smiled "I always know he was never the kind of person who'd never try to peek at us. I know we've had some tension between us because of the teachings in our world, but after spending time in this world and everyone here, we've come to realize that everything we were taught was wrong and that both men and women love each other despite all the differences we might have. I was glad when Hibiki wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and we got married in the end."

"And I'm sure he didn't regretted that choice at all." Char agreed "I'm sure both you and Tokai will be happy together. Let's head back to the boys, they might still be at their meeting with Dr. Cain." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for Dr. Cain's lab to meet with the boys while also leaving the perverts in their state of shock.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the boys**

* * *

After splitting up with the girls, the boys made their way to Dr. Cain's lab to hear about his findings. Upon arriving at the lab, one of Dr. Cain's assistants led the boys to the main lab where Dr. Cain himself was working and waiting for them. Once they've entered the main lab, Dr. Cain swiveled in his chair and turned to face the boys.

"Ah, welcome back, boys." Dr. Cain greeted "I see you're all back from your trip to the Darkstalkers world. From your expressions, I take it was quite the eventful experience for you."

"Believe us, you don't know the half of it, old timer…" Inuyasha sighed. "We've been watching that Morrigan lady fight her way against other Darkstalkers while she's trying to find out who she is. It took all of our willpower to not jump in and help her during her fight against that Lilith girl and that Jedah creep. We didn't want any of them to see us." The boys all nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you all had every right to try and help her, but couldn't without being seen." Dr. Cain nods in understanding. "But we should all be glad Morrigan was able to stop Jedah's plans of creating his ideal world at the cost of other worlds." The boys nodded in agreement again as Dr. Cain noticed something was missing. "By the way, where are the girls? I thought they'd be with you."

"Oh, they're just freshening themselves up." Carl answered "One of Morrigan's fights was in the Amazon Rainforest on one of its hot days and we were sweating. So the moment we've returned to this world, they've decided to head for the hot springs and wash off all the sweat. They said they'll meet with us later."

"Ah, I see." Dr. Cain nods "And I was a little worried that something might've happened to them, but I'm glad that's not the case."

"Yeah, so are we." X agreed "So Dr. Cain, what was it you wanted to tell us? Arceus said you had something important to show us the moment we've arrived back."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Dr. Cain remembered as he began typing away on his computer and brought up some important files. "While you and your friends were in the Darkstalkers world, I was doing some digging on Axl's origins. I searched through every known database of Dr. Light to find out where Axl came from and who created him. Just then, I realized that I was looking in the wrong place. Instead of searching through Dr. Light's database, I've decided to search through the files of Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack and, lo and behold, I found everything I needed to know about Axl."

Wait, really?" Axl gasped "You found everything there is about me?"

"That's right, but it's not just you I found." Dr. Cain answered "I was also searching through some of the old files of Phantom Task and I discovered this." He pressed the spacebar on his keyboard and it showed Gen on the monitor. "I've managed to find this file about Gen and how Madoka was able to convert him into a living weapon."

"Seriously?!" Gen also gasped "You found out who I was?" Dr. Cain nodded "Then who am I really? I need to know what my real name is!"

"Gen, I know you're eager to learn the truth about yourself, but you need to calm down." Dr. Cain reasoned. "Now before I go any further, I need to clarify to you two that what I'm about to tell you might shock and surprise the both of you. Are you two ready for the big reveal?" Both Axl and Gen nodded "Then, I'll start with Axl first." He clears his throat and just when he was about to speak, Tokai enters the room and everyone turned to face him.

"Whew, that was a close one." Tokai sighed in relief. "For a minute there, I thought the girls might've caught me and I might've been in big trouble." Then he noticed the boys and Dr. Cain all looking at him with confused expressions.

"Hibiki, where did you come from?" Rin asked in confusion. "I thought you were still with us, but we didn't even hear you. What happened?"

"You can thank those idiots for dragging me along with them again to spy on the girls." Tokai answered with a frown. "When the girls were heading for the hot springs and we were coming here, those losers decided to spy on the girls again and dragged me with them! They even tried to use the same trick on me again to make me help them spy on the girls, but thankfully, I didn't fall for it this time."

"So Fukuyama and the others did had something up their sleeves." X frowned as he crossed his arms. "We knew they were up to their old antics again, so we had Randy send Luxray to follow them and make sure they didn't do anything stupid, but I suppose they already did." The boys and Dr. Cain all nodded in agreement. "But if Luxray saw you with them, shouldn't you be electrocuted by now?" Before Tokai could answer, Dr. Cain cleared his throat and the boys turned to him.

"Boys, perhaps we should continue this discussion later." Dr. Cain suggested "We can deal with this Fukuyama and those other troublemakers later, so let's continue with our conversation, shall we?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Tokai apologized. "I didn't know you guys were talking about something. So what was it you were all talking about?"

"Dr. Cain said that he found out about who created Axl and who Gen was before becoming what he is now." Zero answered "He was about to explain it to us just before you arrive and told us what happened to you."

"Oh, sorry." Tokai apologized again.

"It's all right, I'm sure you didn't mean to interrupt." Dr. Cain smiled "I can see that you didn't plan to spy on the girls in the first place, but those miscreants decided to bring you along with them. We'll deal with them later, but for right now, I believe it's time to reveal the origins of both Axl and Gen, shall we?" The boys all nodded in agreement as Dr. Cain clears his throat and begins to speak. "Now in a manner similar to how Dr. Light created X and Dr. Wily created Zero, Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack created Axl for specific purpose and that's to be a son to him and a brother for his daughter, Kalinka Cossack."

"Whoa, really?" Axl gasped "This Cossack guy wanted me to be a son to him and a brother to his daughter?"

"That's correct, Axl." Dr. Cain answered with a nod. "You see, his daughter was an only child and wanted someone to play with. So to compensate, he began creating you to be a friend and brother to Kalinka while also giving you your trademark copy abilities whenever you've defeated Robot Masters. But much like when Dr. Light sealed X away because the world wasn't ready for him while Dr. Wily sealed Zero away to continue with plans for world domination, Dr. Cossack sealed you away because he feared that your powers could fall into the wrong hands and be misused. So he sealed you away into the deepest parts of his lab that only he and his daughter knows. From what X and the others said about you from the last war, you've been with Red and his team, Red Alert, until they've started to go off the deep end, right?" Axl nodded "Then we have reason to believe that Red might've explored through the depths of Cossack's lab and found you in suspended animation, much like with X, Zero and Houki and her friends. From then on, you've been part of Red Alert without even knowing your true propose until Sigma corrupted them and you joined the Maverick Hunters."

"Wow, I had no idea…" Axl lowered his head despondently. "All he wanted was for his daughter to have someone to play with while he also wants a son. Red never told me about where he found me or who created me, so I never knew about who created me or what was my purpose." Dr. Cain stands up from his chair and walks over to Axl as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Red had a good reason why he never told you anything." Dr. Cain assured him. "He must've known about your copy abilities and only wanted you to use those abilities to help him take out Mavericks. But when Sigma entered the scene and corrupted Red Alert with a promise of power, you've managed to escape and find your way to X and his friends to help them stop Red Alert and taking out Sigma. I'm sure Red's proud of you for helping us stop Sigma and bringing peace to all worlds." Axl smiled and nodded in agreement as Dr. Cain turned to face Gen. "Now I'm sure you're wondering about what was your real name before becoming the person we now know, right?" Gen nodded "Well, believe me because what I'm about to say might surprise you. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm ready more than ever, Dr. Cain." Gen answered "I've been waiting for too long to know who I was and what happened to my parents before I became a living weapon. Erika said that she was going to tell me who my real parents were and my real name, but she never did when she put me into suspended animation and was captured by Phantom Task. Now half a century later, I'm willing to hear what you have to say."

"If you say you're ready, then I won't stop you." Dr. Cain nods in understanding. "Just remember, what I'm about to reveal may shock you to your very core and there's no turning back. Again I ask you, are you sure you're ready for what I'm going to reveal to you?" Gen nodded again "Ok, I understand. Here's the real story about you, Gen." He takes a deep breath and begins to speak. "As I'm sure you already know, you were being experimented on by Phantom Task to become a secret weapon to counter the IS from the data of Ichika's IS, correct?" Gen nodded as he showed Dr. Cain Ichika's IS bracelet on his wrist. "From what I gathered from the reports, Madoka Orimura wanted use that very data to create a superhuman with the power to use an IS with the same capabilities as the pilot herself."

"So what's the big deal, doc?" Ed asked as he crossed his arms. "I don't get why this Madoka had to go through all that trouble just to make one superhuman. Wouldn't it be a lot easier for her to just transmute the IS and Gen together?"

"Brother!" Al scolded him.

"It's not as simple as you think, Edward." Dr. Cain answered with a frown. "If she were to take your way, then things might've been a lot different. After all, what she was doing required months or even years of research, not alchemy. If she did use alchemy for her project, I'm sure it would've been a lot worse for Gen and everyone else." After hearing that, Ed went silent and was hit on the head by Altair as Dr. Cain continued. "That being said, Madoka needed a human test subject to use her scheme to the fullest and I think she found the perfect one." He walks back to his computer and pressed the Enter key as an image of Gen appeared on the screen, only younger. "Our friend Gen or more specifically, Kenta Yamauchi. The only other male able to pilot an IS." Everyone gasped in shock, but no one was more shocked than Gen.

"What, that's my real name?!" Gen or Kenta gasped "My real name is Kenta Yamauchi and I'm also the only other male to pilot an IS? Just like Ichika?"

"That's correct, Gen." Dr. Cain answered "And it seems that Madoka also knew about this when she hacked into some secret files and looked at your background. Much like Ichika, you can also pilot an IS just as the girls and was eligible to enroll at the IS Academy. But that never happened because Madoka had you adducted from your parents and was brought to their base for Erika to convert you into a superhuman to counter the IS."

"So in a way, she was basically fighting fire with fire, right?" Etsou asked with a frown. "By using Gen or, uh, Kenta as a living weapon, Madoka could be able to defeat Ichika and the others. Is that right?"

"Exactly." Dr. Cain answered while nodding. "Because of her constant failures herself, she decided to take a different approach to fighting her brother and the others. But since Erika defected from Phantom Task and freed Gen, that plan failed and she decided to use Plan B, the Phantom Virus. Unfortunately, the virus backfired and nearly wiped out all of Japan and Houki and her friends were put in suspended animation and sent to this time. While at the same time, Erika also placed Gen into suspended animation because she knew that even though she was able to free him, the project was successful and he was ready to be used to his full potential. But Erika refused to give him up to them and tried to fight back, but was captured in the end and executed for defecting from them and releasing their secret weapon." Everyone couldn't help but feel sorry for Gen as he slumps into a chair.

"Wow, I never knew what happened to my parents…" Gen muttered in sadness. "I was told they abandoned me because I was a lost cause, but Madoka's been lying to me all this time. She knew about my parents and wanted me to think they didn't love me and send me to Phantom Task. Erika knew this and was about to tell me the truth, but that never happened because she put me in suspended animation and got captured by Phantom Task for helping me escape." Dr. Cain walked over to him and placed his hand on his head.

"I know you still wanted to know about your real parents, but Erika still loves you like any mother should." Dr. Cain smiled "She knew what she did was wrong and wanted to make amends for her actions by giving you what you really needed, a mother who loves you and protect you with her life and she did just that. I'm sure she's watching over you from above and is happy to see you're still alive and well with the people who cares about you." Gen looked up at the old doctor and smiled as he wipes tears from his eyes. Just then, the girls and Luxray entered the lab.

"Hey guys, we're back." Tatenashi greeted "We're all cleaned from the sweat and are more hotter than never. So what did we miss?"

"A lot, actually." X answered with a nod. "We just got done speaking with Dr. Cain and was just about to meet up with you. But since you're all here, let's head back to X-Estate together. We'll explain everything along the way." Both groups nodded in agreement as they exited the lab with Dr. Cain watching them leave until his two assistants, a man and a woman, entered the lab.

"Looks like everything's back to normal now." The male assistant smiled in relief. "Sigma's been a real pain in the neck when that virus entered his systems and tried to use Project Uni to take over the omniverse. I'm just glad X and his friends are able to stop him and bring Project Uni back."

"Yeah, you can say that again." The female assistant agreed "If X and the others haven't stopped him and Lumine, our future might've looked bleak, but I'm glad that's no longer the case anymore. Now we can focus on creating a world where everyone can live in peace."

"That we can." Dr. Cain also agreed "I originally created Project Uni for peaceful solutions with other worlds, but I never expected Sigma to steal it and use it for his diabolical schemes. But now, we can rest easy and not worry about that any longer." He turns to his two assistants. "I'll be joining them on their walk back to X-Estate. I'm sure Signas and the others are finish with the surprise and I need to be there myself. Think I can count on you two to keep watch of the lab?"

"You can count on us, sir!" The male assistant answered "We'll make sure everything's spotless and in working order when you return. Just leave it to us." The female assistant nodded in agreement.

"Good, then I'll be off." Dr. Cain nodded. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see the surprise party we've prepared for them. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic for what we have in store for them." As he walks towards the exit, he stumbles a little, but catches himself as he assistants rushed over to him.

"Dr. Cain, are you all right?" The female assistant gasped in concern. "You need to be more careful where you walk."

"You're right, I'm sorry if I scared you two." Dr. Cain apologized. "I guess I'm not as young as I used to be. I must be getting old."

"No you're not, sir." The female assistant assured him. "That spring in your step is just rusty and tends to act up. You go on and be with your daughters and their friends, I'm sure they don't want their father to miss out on the fun." Dr. Cain nodded in agreement as he headed for the exit and follows X and the gang back to X-Estate.

After the meeting with Dr. Cain and regrouping with the girls, our heroes were making the trek back to X-Estate while the boys explain to the girls what Dr. Cain revealed to them. The boys explained to the girls how Axl was created by Dr. Cossack to be a son to him and a brother to his daughter, Kalinka. But was sealed away because Dr. Cossack feared that his copy abilities could fall into the wrong hands and be misused. They even told the girls about Gen's real name being Kenta Yamauchi and was also another male from their time able to pilot an IS and be enrolled at the IS Academy. But Madoka adducted him and had Erika convert him into a living weapon until she defected from Phantom Task and both of them went into hiding after escaping from Madoka.

"Wow, I had no idea…" Manami gasped in complete awe. "I never knew this Dr. Cossack guy created you to be his son and a brother to his daughter. But then he had to seal you away because he was afraid that your powers could fall into the wrong hands. Then after you were sealed away, this Red guy found you and that's how you met with X and the others?"

"Yep, that about sums up my story." Axl answered with a nod. "Red found me in Dr. Cossack's lab and awaken me from suspended animation. For some time, I've been part of Red Alert taking out Mavericks and other scumbags until I've been hearing the achievements of X and his friends from the Maverick Hunters. They've been my heroes for as long I can remember and I've always wished I was part of the Maverick Hunters working alongside them. Of course, that day came sooner than I expected when Sigma was corrupting Red Alert and I had to run away from them to join with the Maverick Hunters instead. After that, you can guess what happens from there."

"He's right." Ling agrees as she placed her hand on Axl's shoulder. "That's when we've decided to have him help us stop Red Alert and he became a Maverick Hunter after that. If it wasn't for him, I don't think that Red would've been stopped and we might've never known it was Sigma behind it the entire time." Then she turned to Gen. "Still, I can't believe that you're another male who can pilot an IS just like Ichika and was able to be enrolled at the IS Academy. I wonder what would've happened if you were enrolled at the school with us?"

"I'd rather not think about that." Gen sweat dropped. "If I was enrolled at your school, I can already tell I might be in the same situation Ichika was in and I'm sure you seven know what I'm talking about." The IS girls all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, don't we know it?" Tatenashi agreed with a sigh. "You'll probably be in the same situations as Ichika and then some. Although, I think the girls might be a little more excited to have you at the school because all of them would want to be your big sister." Everyone around her all stared at her with confused expressions while she just sweat drops. "Too much?"

"Yeah, way too much." Houki answered with both a nod and sigh. "Let's talk about something else before this gets even more awkward." Everyone nodded in agreement and changed the subject. "So X, you and the boys had Luxray keep an eye on us, right?" X, Luxray and the boys nodded "What gave the impression that those idiots would try and spy on us?"

"We had a good idea that Fukuyama and the others were up to something." X frowned. "The moment you girls left for the hot springs, we've noticed that our group was suddenly a lot smaller and we didn't hear any complaining like we usually do. Once we see Fukuyama's group heading to the hot springs where you girls are, that's when we've had Randy send out Luxray to make sure they don't try anything stupid. But judging from what Tokai said to us, I get the feeling that they did do something stupid and Luxray gave them a painful lesson, right?" Both Tokai and Luxray nodded in response to X's question.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Tokai answered with a nod as he frowned as well. "They were trying to spy on the girls while also trying to get me to help them as well. I learned my lesson from last time and I didn't want to get into trouble again. Of course, those idiots were pressuring me into helping them spy on girls and even tried to use the same trick on me again, but I wasn't falling for it this time. It wasn't until Luxray arrived and was telling them to stop peeking at the girls or they'll might regret it, but no one was taking him seriously. When one of them insulted Luxray, he got really angry and ended up electrocuting everyone, but I've managed to jump out of the way. After that, I told Luxray I was dragged into this situation and he lets me go while he tells the girls what happened."

"So that what was the explosion we heard before?" Ling gasped in awe before grinning. "It was Luxray teaching those perverts to think twice before spying on us for their entertainment. We definitely owe you and Luxray our thanks, Randy." The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Ling. I'm just glad Luxray was able to stop those idiots before it got out of hand." Randy smiled in gratitude. "Believe us, we didn't want you girls to be disrupted while you're bathing. So once we've noticed those guys gone, that's when I sent Luxray after them to make sure they don't try anything. Although, they did had it coming when they insulted Luxray."

"What do you mean by that?" Cecilia asked confusedly. "Does it have something to do with mistreating Luxray?"

"Not this time." Randy answered her correctly. "While what I said before about mistreating Luxray is true, but that's not the case here. You see, Luxray here has a short fuse and he'll just explode if he's ever insulted." He turns to Tokai because he was there. "That's what happened when Luxray found you guys spying on the girls, right?"

"Yeah, that's what happened." Tokai answered, nodding in response. "When Luxray arrived onto the scene to stop them from peeking on the girls, one of the idiots decided to insult him by saying he's not smart enough to begin with and that made Luxray just explode and electrocuted everyone, but I've managed to jump out of the way. Once Luxray calmed down, he lets me go and tells the girls what really happened."

"Yikes, I never knew that Luxray had such a temper..." Haruna gulped. "Remind me to never get him mad if we don't want to get shocked."

"You can say that again." Zelgadis agreed "Although, someone with a short fuse and can explode at any given time. Where have we heard that before?" Everyone turned to all the hotheads in the group who all sweat dropped in response. "Anyway, those morons got their just desserts. I'm sure they might've learned their lesson to never spy on the girls ever again if they don't want to get electrocuted." Right on cue, the group of perverts have recovered from Luxray's Thunder and managed to catch up with our heroes.

"And speak of the devil, look who finally decided to join us." Zero smirked as he crossed his arms. "I'm surprised to see all of you nimrods still standing after getting electrocuted by Luxray's thunder. It makes me wonder if idiots like you are able to survive anything like that."

"Guys, that was so not cool!" Taniguchi fumed in anger. "I can't believe you let your pet just attack us like that! How could you guys do such a thing to us?"

"We could ask you jerks the same thing." Sohara glared at the perverts. "Just what gives you the right to spy on us while we were bathing? You guys should count yourselves lucky that it was Luxray who found in instead of us. If it was us who found you morons peeking at us, I can tell you it'll be a lot different." The rest of the gang all nodded in agreement as the perverts all slumped in disappointment.

"I agree with Sohara on this one." Tomoki also glared at the perverts. "I may be a pervert like you nimrods, but since Sohara is my girlfriend, I am trying to tone it down." Then Tomoki emitted a dark aura. "But if you perverted idiots ever peek at Sohara again, I'll make sure Ikaros sends you creeps to the moon." The perverts gulped in fear. Sohara looked at Tomoki in surprise.

"Tomoki, that was kinda dark, but cute too. Thank you for looking after me." Sohara smiled in gratitude.

"Hey, you're my girlfriend now. That's what a boyfriend do." Tomoki smiled as he and Sohara hugged each other, everyone except for the perverts smiled at the increasing relationship between Tomoki and Sohara.

"I think that's an understatement." Negi smirked. "They should count their lucky stars that Luxray got to them before Asuna did. If she did find them, I'm sure she would've pummeled you like there's no tomorrow. Believe me, I've been on the receiving end more than once."

"The same can be said for Lina." Archie agrees "Believe us, we've seen her destroy entire towns and cities with her Dragon Slave if she's ever ticked off." Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadis all nodded in agreement. "So you guys should be lucky she didn't notice any of you because if she did, you'll be looking on a one way trip to the Lord of Nightmares."

"It's true, they're not kidding around." Asuna K agrees while glaring fiercely at the perverts. "If it was me or Lina who saw you losers peeping at us, then you'll be digging your own graves."

"And trust us, we're not even joking." Lina also agrees, glaring at the perverts as well. "I can assure you that next time you idiots try to pull that stunt again, then we won't be so nice. You'll be seeing why I'm known as the Bandit Killer where me and my friends come from." She summons a fireball in her hand and throws it at their feet, which made them jump in fear. "That was just a warning shot, but I won't mess the next time. So if I see you peeping toms ever think of pulling that tired gag again, consider yourselves Dragon Slaved." The perverts nodded in fear.

"Ok, on a lighter note, let's continue on to X-Estate." X suggested "After all the fighting we've been doing up to this point, we can finally kick back and relax. From what the message I just got from Alia, she said that she and everyone has a surprise for us waiting back at X-Estate. Let's head back and see what this surprise is." Everyone all nodded in agreement and continued on towards X-Estate, but three people and one Pokemon stopped in their tracks

"You guys go on ahead without us." Kat told them. "Me and Homura want to talk with Randy about something important. We'll catch up with you guys later." Homura, Randy and Luxray all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but are you and Homura sure, Kat?" Asuka asked in concern. "If you guys aren't with us, you might not see the surprise Alia and the others have waiting of us. You'll be missing out on all the fun."

"Trust us, we'll be there when the fun starts." Homura smiled back. "Once we're done here, we'll catch up with you after that. Just make sure you save some food for us."

"Will do." X smiled "We'll let Martha know that you'll be coming in a little later. Just don't take too long or there might be any food left." The trio gave X a thumps up and he gave one back while Luxray just nodded as he and the gang continued on to X-Estate.

"So what did you two want to talk to me about?" Randy asked "You said it was important or something like that, so what's up?" Luxray nodded in agreement as he sat down.

"Well, it's actually two somethings we want to talk about." Kat answered "The first one is that we want to thank you for having Luxray watch over us from those perverts. If you didn't, I don't think we could've stopped ourselves from sending them back to the Moon." Homura nodded in agreement.

"Don't mention it, Kat." Randy smiled "X just knew to make the right decision and had me send Luxray. Once we've noticed those idiots were gone, we had a pretty good idea where they might be heading." Luxray nodded in agreement as Randy patted him on his head. "So what's the second thing you wanted to talk about?"

"This." Homura answered as she cups his cheeks with her hands and pulled him to kiss him on the lips, catching him completely by surprise. After a few seconds, Homura parted her lips from his and allowed Kat to do the same, but he was ready this time as he returned the kiss. After parting with Kat's lips, Randy waddled over to Luxray who caught him before hitting the ground.

"Whoa, that was amazing…" Randy blushed. "That was the best experience I've ever had."

"We're glad you liked it." Kat smiled back. "That was our answer for what you said back at Sigma's castle on the Moon. We've talked about it to each other and wanted to let you know once this war was over. Now that both Sigma and Lumine are gone and all the worlds are safe, we figured this was the best time to give you our answer."

"And I'm ore than happy to accept that answer." Randy agrees "Believe it or not, I had some help from Cynthia just before we made our way to Sigma on the Moon. She gave me advice on how to let you two know of my real feelings and just to follow my heart. I've had these feelings for you two for some time now and I've wanted to reveal it to the both of you for awhile, but this war had to come first before anything else. Now that the war's over, I can finally show my true feelings to you too." The trio hugged each other while Luxray was smiling at his partner for finding his soulmates. "Now let's catch up to the others. If we don't hurry, we'll miss out on all the fun." Kat, Homura and Luxray all nodded in agreement as they continued on to X-Estate. Not far from them, two silhouettes of a man and a woman appeared and smiled as they watched the four heading for X-Estate before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Not long after splitting up with Randy, Luxray, Kat and Homura, our heroes continued on towards X-Estate to see what kind of surprise Alia and the others have waiting for them. Upon arriving back at the apartment complex, X and the gang entered the elevator and rode it towards the estate while also thinking about the surprise their friends have waiting for them.

"I wonder what kind of surprise Alia and the others have planned for us?" Ling ponders "If it took them this long to put it together, then it must be something really special." She turns her attention to X who was in front of the group. "Hey X, didn't Alia say that she and the others had a special surprise waiting for us back at X-Estate?"

"That's what she said in her message." X answered her with a nod/ "She did say that she and everyone else had something special waiting for us back at X-Estate and are waiting for us now. Your guess about what this surprise is as good as mine."

"Maybe it's a surprise party for finally ending this war against Sigma?" Astrid guessed. "That could be the surprise Alia was talking about in her message to you, X. She and the others must've been busy putting together a surprise party for us after we've finally destroyed Sigma."

"That could be possible." Houki agrees "From finally destroying Sigma to finding out Lumine was the real culprit and trying to continue with Sigma's goals, I wouldn't mind just having fun at a party with everyone. I'm sure whatever Alia and the others have planned for us must be special, so we'll just have to wait and see." Everyone nodded in agreement and just as the elevator reached the top floor, X and the gang exited the elevator and entered into the main foyer, only to be greeted by the room being pitch black. So our heroes had no choice but to feel around until they came into contact with the wall on the other side of the room.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Asuna K gawked "I can't even see my head in front of my face! I thought that Alia and the others would be here, but I don't see them anywhere."

"Calm down, Asuna. I'm sure there's a good reason for this." Ayaka reassured. "Perhaps Alia and the others are still getting everything ready and we came back earlier than expected. They must still be out shopping and we're just early. Right, X?"

"I don't think so." X answered "If Alia and the others were still out, she would've let us know about that. Let me turn on the lights and we'll see for ourselves." Everyone nodded in agreement as X used the wall to feel is way to the light switch and managed to find it. The moment he turned on the lights, our heroes were greeted by noisemakers popping at them and a party ball hanging from the ceiling opens up with a banner with the word "Congratulations!" written on it unraveled as Alia, Layer, Pallette, Douglas, Iris and the Assistroids all jumped out from their hiding spots when the lights came on.

"Surprise!" Alia, Pallatte, Layer, Douglas and Iris all cheered as they and the Assistroids popped more noisemakers.

"Whoa!" Our heroes jumped in surprise.

"Wow Pallette, you were right." Douglas laughed. "Your surprise plan really worked like a charm. We actually got them by surprise." Alia, Layer and Iris all nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you guys had this all planned out?" Axl asked with a smile. "You wanted us to think you guys were still out by having the lights turned off all over X-Estate?"

"Yep and it worked." Pallette answered with a sly grin. "Since we still had plenty of time before you arrived, we've decided to make it like we were still getting everything ready until X turned on the lights. Now be honest with us, were you all surprised? Tell us you were surprised."

"Yeah, we were surprised." Zero smiled "You all came up with a well thought up plan and your efforts to surprise us paid off in the end. You really got us good." Then he turned his attention to Astrid. "And you've managed to predict that they did had a surprise party waiting for us. Maybe next time, we could use your prediction skills for knowing when our enemies strike again." Everyone laughed at Zero's joke until Signas walked into the room.

"Indeed we should." Signas agrees "It could be useful when a new enemy might show his face, but for now, let's not focus on that. The war's finally over and all the worlds are safe and sound." Everyone nodded in agreement "Ah yes, I've almost forgot something. Everyone, there are some people here for you. I believe that most of you might know them."

"What do you mean, Commander?" Char asked "Who are these people you've mentioned?" Signas turned his attention to the other room and gestured someone into the foyer. At that moment, several people entered the room where most of the X-Sqaud recognized them.

"Grandpa?" Both Konoka and Asuka gasped.

"Kiriya-sensei? Daidoji?" The Hanzo girls all gasped.

"Rin-sensei?" The Crimson Squad gasped.

"Nekane? Anya? Father?" Negi gasped.

"Professor Takahata?" Class 3-A all gasped.

"Mom? Dad? Gardevoir? Kirila? Gallade?" Alec gasped.

"Mom?" Saito gasped.

"Kikyo-sama?" Gien gasped.

"Kada?" Aisha and her friends all gasped.

"Suikyo-sensei?" Both Komei and Hoto gasped.

"Owen?" Cattleya gasped.

"Daddy?" Rana gasped.

"That's right, your friends and families are still alive." Signas nodded "We were able to save them when Lumine's forces invaded all the worlds." He turns his attention to X and the gang and saluted at them. "It's because of your efforts that the worlds are safe and this war has finally ended. Allow me to be the first to say welcome home and thank you, heroes of the omniverse." Soon after, everyone started to cheer for X and the gang as they smiled and saluted back to Signas.

"It wasn't just us, Commander." X smiled in gratitude. "It was thanks to everyone in the omniverse for giving us the strength we needed to destroy Lumine and stop the new gen Mavericks from invading the worlds. We wouldn't have come this far if everyone here haven't gave it their all in the end." Everyone nodded in agreement as most of the X-Squad were reunited with their friends and families until Alia notices something was missing.

"Hey, I've noticed that there's three missing." Alia looked around. "Where's Randy, Homura and Kat? Did something happen to them?"

"Don't worry, Alia. They're still fine and plus, Luxray's with them." Axl answered, smiling. "They just wanted some alone time and we obliged. They said that they'll meet with us later when their done. They should be on their way back by now." Right on cue, the elevator arrived at X-Estate and opened as the four in question entered the foyer. "And speak of the devil, here they are now."

"Yo, what's up." Homura greeted "Glad we made before the party even started. So what did we miss?"

"Nothing much." Ling answered "Other than you guys missing Alia and the others surprising us, but that's about it. Oh yeah, take a look who decided to drop by for a visit." Ling gestured to the group of people that most of their friends have reunited and the trio gasped in shock.

"Mom? Dad? Kiriya-sensei? Master Hanzo? Daidoji?" Kat gasped.

"Rin-sensei?" Homura gasped.

"Sis?" Randy gasped.

"It's us, Kat. It's really us." Kat's Father smiled "We've heard all about your and your friends' heroic exploits from Signas and we couldn't be even more proud of you." Her mother nodded in agreement.

"Not only that, but we also got to see you grow up into a beautiful young woman and shinobi." Kat's Mother agrees "We're happy to be back with you." Kat couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she ran towards her parents and embraced them and they did the same to her.

"Mom! Dad! You're back!" Kat scried happily. "I thought I'd never see you guys again! But I thought you guys were still renegades after your last mission. How did you come back without getting punished?"

"You can thank Master Hanzo and Signas for that." Her Father answered "They've managed to convince the higher ups to not punish us for failing our last mission and becoming renegades. Because of what you and your friends have done for the omniverse, we were given a lesser punishment for our failure and permission to see you again." Her mother nodded in agreement as the family hugged each other again with everyone else smiling at them. "Oh yes, we've almost forgot one more member. He's been wanting to see you again for a long time, Kat." He placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. A second later, the sound of small feet was heard as a small dog ran up to Kat and barking happily.

"Choco!" Kat gasped happily. "I can't believe you're really here! It's so good to see you again, boy!" Choco barked in agreement as he licked her face, happy to see his best friend once again while everyone smiled at the reunion.

"Rin-sensei, how did you get here?" Homura asked in shock. "I thought that you were still back in our world and rebuilding Hebijo. What happened to you after the whole yoma incident?"

"A lot has happened after all you girls ended the Youma incident and stopped Dogen from stealing Kagura's powers." Rin answered "After you five left Hebilo to become renegades, I've been rebuilding Hebijo to its former glory and teaching more students. In fact, I've been teaching five more girls after you girls became the Crimson Squad. Other than that, things have been moving smoothly." She placed her hand on Homura's shoulder and smiled. "Still, I've very proud that you've all managed to help your friends save the omniverse from this evil and found a path of your own. I just know you'll all have a bright future ahead of you, I'm proud to call you my students." The Crimson Squad all smiled back and nodded at their former teacher. After that, everyone turned their attention to Randy and a woman who's about 19 years old and noticed a tensed feeling between them.

"H-Hey, Ashley. How you doing?" Randy greeted "I'm glad to see you're still alright. I was worried that you might've been hurt by the Mavericks when they invaded our world."

"Yeah, me too." Ashley agrees "It was thanks to your friends saving us from them. When I asked one of them what was going on, they told me that you and your friends were out fighting this Lumine guy and I couldn't be what I was hearing!" Randy braced himself as he thought he was about to be hit again, but she ended up embracing him and it took him by surprise. "I thought that I was going to lose you like how we lost Mom! From now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Randy started to tear up and retuned the hug by wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sis!" Randy cried "I'm so sorry about everything! I caused you a lot of trouble because I've nothing but a stupid brat! I've been wanting to apologize to you for a long time, but I never got the chance until now! Now that you're still here with me, I won't have anymore regrets!"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Ashley sniffled. "I've done nothing but blame you for everything because you look a lot like Dad. If that makes you the brat, then where does that leave me? I haven't been the best role modal to you like I should, but I'm going to change that. After seeing you and your friends win against that Lumine creep, it was to me for us to start over from scratch. Let's make up for lost time right here and now. I'm so glad to see you're back, little brother." Both siblings hugged each other tightly as to never let go and start over with a newfound bond while everyone else was happy to see brother and sister reunited after a long and hard fought battle against Lumine.

"It's good to see you and your sister are back together again, Randy." X smiled "I know things have been rough for you two, but I'm glad you've managed to work things out in the end." Both Randy and Ashley nodded in agreement as X turned his attention to everyone. "And now that everyone's present and accounted for, I think it's time we get this party started!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered in agreement as they all headed for the living area.

Not long after arriving and reuniting with their friends and families, our heroes made their way to the living area where the party's being held. Upon entering, they were greeted by the room decorated with balloons, writhes and food organized on multiple tables as Martha enters the room with the last of food and placed it on the last vacant spot on one of the tables as Geoffrey brought plates and cups with him.

"There, that's the last one." Martha smiled/ "Now that everything's in order, it should be about time the party started and everyone should have arrived by now." She turned around to see the people in question at the doorway and smiled. "Ah, welcome back, everyone. I'm glad to see you're all back home safe and sound. When we've lost contact with you during your mission to stop Sigma, I thought we've lost you. But seeing all of you back here in one piece, we're so glad that wasn't the case." Geoffrey nodded in agreement while also fixing his tie.

"Believe us, so are we." X agrees "Sigma was blocking our connection back to Earth and we couldn't get through to you. We figured that we were on our own and we've had no choice but to press on towards Sigma's castle and stop him before he could start the invasion." The rest of the X-Sqaud all nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of the invasion, what happened on the Moon?" Geoffrey asked "When we arrived at Hunter Base, the invasion had already started and Signas was at a lost. Did something happened out there?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Zero answered with a frown. "After we've destroyed Sigma for the final time, we were about to stop the invasion until we saw Lumine stepping out of the shadows. We were relieved to see him unharmed, but he then shown his true colors by infecting himself with the virus Sigma got from me during our first encounter. It was also at that moment when Lumine revealed to us that he was the real mastermind behind Sigma using the Orbital Elevator and the new gen Reploids going Maverick. He staged his own kidnapping with Vile in order to make us think that Sigma's behind everything while he sits in the shadows until Sigma's destroyed for the final time. He even distributed copy chips with some of Sigma's data to the new gen Reploids and that's what helped him control all of them to do his biding and continue with the invasion. Once we've finally destroyed Lumine, all the new gen Mavericks deactivated and ending the curse of Wily for good."

"Still, I can't believe this really happened…" Pallette frowned. "Lumine was the real culprit behind everything from distributing copy chips with Sigma's data to using Sigma as a pawn himself. He never wanted to help the world as he claims, but to use others just to get what he wants."

"Indeed, he played us all for fools and we fell for it." Signas agrees "He knew about our history with Sigma and had Vile kidnap him to make us think Sigma's behind everything, all the while he's planning on using Sigma's powers for his own ambitions. He had us right in the palm of his hand and the worlds almost paid the price for it." Everyone nodded in agreement and was silent for a minute until Alia spoke up.

"Hey, let's not think about that, everyone." Alia reassured everyone with a smile. "Let's think about the more positive aspects here, like the party. Sigma's finally defeated and the worlds are all safe from his clutches. We never would've made it this far if we haven't worked together as a team and we've managed to do just that. If Dr. Cain haven't woken up X or Houki and her friends from their suspended animation, then everything would be a lot different and we wouldn't be here together like this." From her words, everyone started to cheer up and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Alia." Houki agrees, smiling softly. "None of this would even be possible if we were never awaken from suspended animation. If Dr. Cain had never found us or X, the Reploids wouldn't have existed and none of us would be here like this. We should all be happy that we're all together and the worlds are finally safe from Sigma. Let's just forget about the wars for tonight and have fun at this party our friends worked so hard on!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as they scattered around the estate and the victory party officially began.

Once the party started, our heroes and their friends and families were all around the living area either eating the food Martha prepared, talking with each other, watching movies and playing video games on the tv or just hanging out with each other and catching up from the previous wars against Sigma. During the party, Kat was bringing her parents to meet with Randy who was talking with Ashley while Homura was doing the same to Rin with Choco following behind his owners.

"Mom, Dad. There's someone I really want you guys to meet." Kat said cheerfully. "He's someone who helped me with my sadness after you guys left. He's also the one who helped me when I needed it the most and was always there for me when I'm feeling down." Her parents couldn't help but smile at their daughter for finding someone to keep her company when they couldn't. They could tell she really liked Randy and was the happiest they've seen her in a long time. Nearby, her friends, headmaster, senior and teacher watched as Kat led her parents to meet Randy and they were all smiling at her for finding someone special.

While talking with his sister, Randy felt someone tapping on his shoulder and turned around to find Kat and Homura behind him with Kat's parents and Rin beside them. "Hey, girls. What's up? I can see you two are enjoying the party."

"Yep, we sure are." Kat agrees "After all the fighting we've been doing up until now, it's nice to just kick back and relax. And I can see you and your sister are getting back together again after being apart from each other for years."

"It's a slow process, but we're getting there." Randy agrees "We're trying to catch up on everything we've missed because of what happened to our parents and drifting apart from each other. It might take some time, but I'm sure we'll make up for lost time." Ashley and Luxray both nodded in agreement. "So, what's up? Is there something I can help you with?"

"You could say that." Homura answered with a grin. "You see, Rin-sensei and Kat's parents wanted to meet you. We've told them all about how you and everyone here helped me and my friends break from Sigma's control and how you helped Kat overcome her sadness after her parents left. After we explained everything to them, they've wanted to meet you in person and here we are." Randy nodded in response as her and Kat introduced Rin and Kat's parents while his sister watches.

"So you're this Randy the girls told us about?" Kat's Father asked with a smile. "I must admit, I didn't expect someone so young like you to capture the hearts of our daughter and Rin-san's former student." His wife and Rin both nodded in agreement while the girls in question blushed brightly. "Well, they always say to never judge a book by its cover and you're no exception to the rule. We're thankful to you for watching over our daughter and saving Rin's students."

"I'm jut glad I could help them in any way I can." Randy smiled "Homura was the first person we saved from Sigma and she's been a great help. I can't begin to tell you guys how much she's helped us during our missions. Both her and Kat are really fun to be around and we've had a great time hanging out together. Of course, the real reason I helped them is because we have the one thing in common between us." Ashley, Homura, Rin, Kat and her parents all know what he's talking about.

"All three of you grew up without parents." Rin frowned sadly.

"Yeah, we did." Randy nodded "Because we grew up without any parents, we kinda had to grow up fast and learn how to do some things by ourselves." Kat and Homura knew that all too well after they were separated from their parents. Kat had to grow up fast and not let anyone know her sadness after her parents left from failing their mission. Homura just clutches her fists in anger as she remembers everything had happened during her middle school years from unknowing killing an evil shinobi to her parents abandoning her because she killed someone up until she is found by Rin and was taken in by her.

"I see…" Kat's Father frowned sadly. "That I can understand from both perspective. Ever since my wife and I have failed to assassinate a renegade, we've been on the run from our failure and didn't want our daughter to involved. So we were given a choice to either accept our failure and be punished or become renegades and leave our daughter behind. In the end, we chose the latter and left Kat by herself, but not before leaving her a letter explaining to why we've decided to leave her behind. But even after we've left, we still regretted making that decision and have wished we could be a family again."

"Even if you did regretted that decision, it was still selfish of you two." Ashely frowned. "Abandoning your daughter is one thing, but abandoning her all because you failed in a mission assassinate this guy? You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves for abandoning your daughter like that!" Then she stopped herself and realized something. "Then again, who am I to argue? I've probably done just as bad, if not worse to my brother and here I am criticizing you two for leaving Kat by herself. Heh, I guess I'm nothing but a hypocrite."

"Maybe, but you're also right." Kat's Mother nodded in agreement. "We should've been the responsible adults and dealt with the problem head on instead of running away like cowards. To other shinobi, us running away would be considered normal as many others also become renegades, but in the eyes of parents, we would be considered awful parents for leaving Kat like we did." Her husband nodded in agreement. "Still, we're glad that you were able to be there for the girls and helping them when they need it the most."

"However, don't think you're off the hook just yet, young man." Kat's Father warned. "I know my daughter has feelings for you and trusts you very much, but I'm still not convinced. I'm going to need to hear your honest answer that if you're willing to watch over my daughter for the rest of your life, then I'm more than willing to believe you. But if you don't or even harm her in the slightest, I'll make you regret ever crossing a ninja!"

"That goes double for Homua!" Rin agrees "I may not be her teacher anymore, but I still care for her and my other former students as my own daughters! So if you ever think of pulling any kind of scumbag attempt on her, I'll be more than obligated to teach you why mercy isn't in my vocabulary." Randy couldn't help but feel intimated by Rin and Kat's father because they're expecting him to answer them that he's going to watch over Kat and Homura for the rest of their lives. While he stood his ground, he could feel his arms shaking and was sweating until his sister stepped in and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm sure my brother can watch over your girls." Ashley smiled softly. "After hearing what he and everyone here has done for the omniverse, I know he won't let you three down. But if he ever forgets the most important rule of being with girls, I'll make sure he remembers one way or another. Right, little brother?"

"Yeah, what Sis said." Randy agrees "I know you and Homura's teacher don't trust me yet, but I can and will watch over them. You can call me crazy or selfish for watching over both Kat and Homura but in all honesty, I don't care. I love both of them with all my heart and no one's going to tell me otherwise!" Randy braced himself as he waited for something to happen until he felt the hand of Kat's father on his head and ruffled his hair.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, son." Kat's Father smiled in approval. "That took some guts to stand up to me and Rin and we're now convinced that you can watch over the girls. We're leaving their lives in your hands and I hope you can give them happy lives." Randy nodded in response as he, Kat and Homura left the adults and went to go hang out with their friends.

"Those three seem very happy together." Kat's Mother smiled "Our daughter and Homura has found someone they can depend on and who'll love them with all his heart. I just hope it doesn't put any pressure on your brother, Miss Ashley."

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure he can handle it." Ashley smiled softly. "If there's one I know about my brother is that he's stubborn. He's not the kind of guy who lets someone or something stand in his way and he'll see through it until the end. But if he ever does anything stupid, I'll be there to knock it through his thick skull."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of our heroes were still having a great time at the party after finally ending the war against Sigma and lifting the curse of Wily for good. X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls, the Sohmas and all their otherworldly friends were finally able to relax and not worry about Sigma, Lumine or anyone else wanting to use Project Uni and conquer the omniverse. As the party gets underway, let's see how our heroes are spending their time together.

* * *

**With Houki and Ashley**

* * *

Houki was at the buffet table getting a cup of iced tea. She grabs a cup and heads for the large container where she uses the label to pour the tea into her cup. As she takes a couple of sips, Ashley walked over to the buffet table and grabs a plate as she places food on her plate until she spots Houki nearby.

"Hey, what's up?" Ashley greeted "You're Houki, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Houki answered with a nod. "And you must be Randy's older sister, Ashley, right?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Ashe if you want." Ashe answered with a smile. "Most of my friends do and so does Randy. Although, after what I've done to him over the years, I'm not sure if he still wants to call me that or not."

"So I've been told." Houki nods in understanding. "From what he told us, you and him have been not seeing each other eye to eye. Does it have to do with the death of your mother and your father leaving you guys, right?"

"So he told you and your friends, didn't he?" Ashe asked back and Houki nodded "Well, I suppose there's no use beating around the bush. As I'm sure he already told you and your friends, I haven't been the best role modal to him and I've kinda been taking out my anger on him. Thinking back now, I can see why he'd probably be hating me now."

"Is it because of you dad leaving you guys after your mon dies?" Houki asked in sympathy.

"Well, that's part of the reason." Ashe answered with a despondent frown. "It's because that Randy resembled Dad so much that I couldn't help but vent out all of my anger and frustration on him. As the years went by, I was starting to rethink how I was treating my little brother and realized that it wasn't even his fault. Heck, I didn't even see him set off on his Pokemon journey after he received his Starter and that's the time when new trainers all head out." She slumped and sighed in disappointment. "I suppose it's because he hates me now and didn't want me to see him go."

"I don't think that's true." Houki reassured her with a smile. "From what he told me and my friends, he also wanted to apologize to you because he regretted distancing himself from you. He even told me that he still loves you despite all of the drama you two went through."

"He did?" Ashe asked "He really said that to you?"

"Yeah, he did." Houki answered "Even though he might distanced himself from you, I know he doesn't hate you at all since you're the only family he has left. Believe me, I would know. I know three people who were on the same boat as you two."

"So who are these people you know?" Ashe asked.

"Well, there's my teacher Chifuyu Orimura and her younger brother and my childhood friend Ichika Orimura." Houki answered "Much like you and Randy, they've been living on their own after their parents left them. The only difference is that while your mother died and your father left for a specific reason, their parents just abandoned them and Chifuyu had to raise Ichika on her own. As you can tell, it really frustrated her and she had to be the responsible one for both Ichika and herself. But despite the harsh treatment Chifuyu gave Ichika, they still love each other and are together forever. Come to think of it, you kinda remind me of Chifuyu-sensei if she cut her hair to her shoulders."

"Really, I do?" Ashe asked while blinking. "How do I look like your teacher?" Houki takes out a photo of her entire class and pointed to Chifuyu on the picture who had her arms crossed. "Wow, I really do look like her if my hair was that long. I guess it's true that even in the omniverse, there's always someone who looks like you." Houki chucked and nodded in agreement "Still, I can't believe their parents just up and left them like that! What gives them the right to let their daughter raise their son on her own?!"

"Believe me, I'm sure Chifuyu-sensei also thinks that, but she doesn't say it out loud." Houki agrees with a frown. "She usually keeps that to herself and tries to make sure Ichika's raised well until he later meets with me and my friends."

"And what about this Ichika guy?" Ashe asked her. "Were you and your friends in love with him?" Houki just went silent while blushing, but Ashe got the general idea. "So who's the third person you mentioned?"

"That would be my older sister, Tabane." Houki answered "She's also the creator of the IS and a friend to Chifuyu. Much like how you and Randy had a strained relationship, I also had one with Tabane and it only got worse as the years pass. You see, I hated my sister for creating the IS in the first place and ruining my chances at winning the kendo tournament and I never saw Ichika for six years. It wasn't until we met up with each other again at the IS Academy where he was the only male to pilot an IS and at the school because it's the only place where IS pilots can be trained."

"Wait, hold on for a minute..." Ashe said with a sweat drop. "You're saying that this school of yours only train girls to use these IS things and Ichika's the only guy to be enrolled into the school?" Houki nodded "Yikes, I hate to be in his shoes. If there was a school like that in our world where only men can be Pokemon Trainers and I was the only girl who can use Pokemon like them, I might have to prepare myself if they might try to ask me to date them to something like that. Did Ichika had to go through all that with the girls at your school?"

"Unfortunately, he did." Houki answered with a amused chuckle. "But it's not just the other girls from our school, he also had to deal with me and my friends fighting over for his attention as well. Of course, he was really dense to understand any of our advancements towards him and thinks we're being normal around him."

"Ok, wow. I didn't think there was a guy who could reach that level of stupidity…" Ashe face palmed "I know there are some guys who are clueless about our advancements towards them, but Ichika takes it to a whole another level. So no matter what kind of advances you or your friends made towards him, he just doesn't get your trying to grab his attention, right?" Houki nodded in response "Well, I suppose I can't really blame him for being clueless about the advancements you and your friends try to use on him, but it's his lost. By the way, what happened to Chifuyu, Ichika and your sister? You showed me a picture of them, but I don't see them around."

"Both Chifuyu-sensei and Ichika died and my sister went missing." Houki lowered her head despondently. "There was this terrorist organization called Phantom Task and wanted to use the very IS Tabane created for war. They tried to use a virus to help them conquer Japan, but it backfired on them and wiped out nearly 10% of Japan including our friends and families. Me and my friends are the only ones who survived the incident thanks to our Type S blood, but we fell into a coma because of the virus. So the scientists from our time decided to put us in suspended animation for half a century and hoped the medicine in the future could awaken us from our deep sleep and they were right. It's at that moment when we met X and he told us about what had happened during our cryosleep for half a century, but we didn't believe him and thought he was part of Phantom Task until we escaped from the hospital. X was able to track us down to Ichika's old house in Old Tokyo and that's when we realized he was telling us the truth."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ashe gave her condolences. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to all your friends and families. I can tell it must've been really hard on you and your friends knowing that everyone you knew are now gone."

"It was, but it wasn't all bad." Houki smiled "Even though our friends and families are all gone, we still have each other and we've even made new friends in this time. X took it upon himself to be our guardian and taught us how to live our new lives here in the future while Dr. Cain became like a father to us and he even gave us this estate we now live in. It once belonged to him when he was younger and decided to let us have it because he knew the mother of the current landlady."

"That's good to hear." Ashe smiled back "It's good to know that you still have each other and made new friends during your time here. By the way, who's the lucky guy that caught your heart? Ya know, since that Ichika's gone and all."

"You see that woman with the dark red hair?" Houki pointed to Nobunaga who was talking to someone and Ashe nodded "Look to her left and you'll find the person I've had fallen in love with." Ashe did just that as she looks to Nobunaga's left and sees a boy about half her height talking to her. "That's Oichi, the person who I fell in love with after he helped me overcome my regrets and hatred towards my sister. He showed me that even though my family's gone, I still have my friends and they became my new family. Thanks to him, I was able to help out Randy and Shion with their troubles because I was once like them before."

"And I'm glad you did." Ashe smiled "I know I should've been there for him and everything I've done to him, but I'm glad you were there for him. If you haven't been right by his side in his time of need, things might've stayed the same and never get better. I owe you one big time, Houki." Houki smiled back as the two friends fist bumped and continued on talking.

* * *

**With Dr. Cain, Carl, Nirvana, Etsou and the Elric brothers**

* * *

On the east side X-Estate, the five friends were talking to each other about how each of them were disfigured in similar ways. The Elric brothers were telling both Carl and Etsou about how they lost their bodies to revive their mother and Al had to be sealed inside of a suit of armor while Ed had to get his left arm and right leg replaced with automail from their childhood friend and Ed's girlfriend Whinery and her grandmother. Needless to say, both Etsou and Carl wasn't too happy for their reckless behavior to revive their mother and nearly upset the natural order.

"I can't believe you two idiots!" Etsou yelled in anger. "What made you two think that you can bring back your mother by using alchemy? I can understand you wanted her back, but that's still no excuse to try and upset the natural order!"

"Believe us, we realized what we did back then was reckless and stupid." Ed lowered his head down despondently. "We thought that because of all the knowledge we got from reading our father's books, we could bring back our mother using alchemy. But it ended up backfiring on us where I lost my arm and leg while Al lost his body and I had to save him by transferring his soul into a suit of armor. After the incident, we made it our personal mission to find the Philosophers Stone and restore our bodies. But after all that happened during the fourth war, Dr. Cain was able to restore our bodies back to normal."

"Maybe so, but that's still inexcusable of your actions then." Carl frowned in disproval. "Believe me, I know what that ambition can do when used for the wrong reasons. My father used that same ambition to further his research on humans and he even turned my mother and sister into living dolls. Because of what he did, I hated him for so long and I've been searching for w a way to bring my sister back to her former self." Nirvana simply just nodded in agreement as she still remembers how their own father turned her and their mother into machines all in the name of science.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Al remembered "That was when we first met you, Miss Nirvana and Miss Makoto after you guys saved us from Volt Catfish. You told us how your father turned your sister into a living doll and how you and Miss Makoto are trying to find a way to return her back to normal. I still can believe that your own father turned his wife and daughter into machines just to fuel his ambitions for science!" Etsou, Ed and Nirvana all nodded in agreement as they thought of ways to get back at Carl's father for his actions on his own wife, daughter and son. Just then, Dr. Cain arrived and greeted the group.

"Hello boys and Nirvana." Dr. Cain greeted "I see you're all having a fun time together. I trust that you all find the party enjoyable?" He then stopped himself and noticed that the five friends has serious expressions. "Oh, am I interrupting something? It must be really important of you're all serious like this."

"You could say that, Doc." Ed nodded. "We were talking about how we tried to bring our mother back and ended up losing my limbs and Al losing his body. Carl also told us about how his father turned his own wife and daughter into machines just for his insane ambitions for science. As well as how he and Makoto are still trying to find a way to bring his sister back to normal."

"Ah, I see." Dr. Cain nodded, frowning as well. "I still can't believe that man used his own family as subjects for his experiments and turned them into machines. As a scientist myself, I can't accept his actions as justified and it gives us scientists a bad name for all the wrong reasons. Although, looking back at Wily's actions and seeing someone like Eggman, I'm certain our reputation as scientist has been deteriorating for some time now."

"That's not true, Dr. Cain." Al reassured him. "It's true that some scientists take pleasure in using others for their own selfish reasons and say it's all for science, but there are others that aren't like that and you're one of them. We would know, you've managed to restore me back to my body and brother's limbs back to normal." Ed nodded in agreement as Dr. Cain cheered up.

"Thank you for your kind words, Alphonse." Dr. Cain smiled "And you're absolutely right, I shouldn't let their actions determine what people think. I became a scientist in the first place because I was inspired by Dr. Light and here I am now. There might be some scientists who uses their positions to do whatever they please, but there are also other scientists who wants to help everyone. While I may not convince some people about some scientists, but I can show them that not all scientists are bad." The five friends all nodded in agreement as Dr. Cain turned his attention to Carl. "By the way, have you and Makoto found a way to bring Nirvana back her original self yet, Carl?"

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Cain…" Carl answered with a sad frown. "We've tried every possible method and searched through every library, but we couldn't find anything. We even went into my father's old lab and still couldn't find any answers. At that point, I was thinking about giving up on finding a way to bring my sister back to normal. But then, I remembered our time here in your world and how everyone never gave up on stopping Sigma from taking over the omniverse for his insane plans. With my confidences restored, we've continued our search to bring my sister back."

"Attaboy, Carl." Dr. Cain smiled "If you keep up that confidence, then I'm certain you'll bring your sister back to her former self. Just keep your chin up and you'll succeed in the end." Carl nodded in agreement "On that note, perhaps I can help you bring your sister back to her original self. I can have Gate and Dr. Doppler help you bring her back like how I did for Alphonse."

"You could do that?" Carl gasped "Can you, Gate and Doppler really bring back my sister?"

"We could, but it won't be easy." Dr. Cain answered as he scratched his beard in thought. "It was kinda easy with bringing Alphonse back into his body because his soul was preserved inside a suit of armor, but it was still difficult in practice. In Nirvana's case, turning a human into a living doll and back again will definitely bring a new set of headaches, but I'm certain we'll bring her back to normal. That is, if she wants to be brought back to her former self." Both Clover siblings looked at thought about their decision while he turns his attention to Etsou. "Etsou, about that arm of yours. From what Kan'U and her friends told me, you've had your left arm burned since the night bandits attacked your home, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Etsou answered, frowning despondently. "It's been years since that faithful night and I still have nightmares from the attack. Most of my friends were killed and I had no idea what happened to everyone else after the attack. I always thought they might've escaped and are living new lives or were killed by the bandits. During the attack, I was almost crushed under some debris until my mother managed to push me out of the way, but she ended up being crushed herself. I tried to save her, but more debris fell and my left arm was caught under while the fire was still spreading and burned my arm in the process. After the attack, the bandits left my village and me to die under the burning debris until the rain finally came down and extinguished the fire. Because my arm was still underneath the burning debris until the rain arrive, my left arm was burned beyond healing and I had to live with it for the rest of my life."

"I see…" Dr. Cain said, nodding in understanding. "That must've been a horrible experience for you at a young age, having your home attacked and getting your left arm burned in the process." Etsou nodded "Mind if I see your arm?" Etsou nodded again as he removes his bandages from his left arm and shows it to his friends as they all gasped in shock and horror at the third degree burns. "My word, this was the result from the fire when your home was attack?" Etsou nodded in response while clutching his fist.

"Man, I had no idea things were rough for you guys back then." Ed said despondently. "We've really taken things for granted as the centuries pass and everything's gotten easier for us."

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it." Etsou said, frowning sadly. "Because that not everything you have in this world or others exist yet, everyone from ours had to do everything by hand. Some tasks requires multiple people to work together and make sure it's working properly. But if even one slips up, the whole operation fails and they have to start all over again. So the next time you're thinking of our time being simpler, think about everything you have today and don't take anything for granted."

"Indeed, we have been taking everything for granted these days." Dr. Cain agrees "Many people don't realize how lucky we are for having all the things helping us make our lives better. There are times we forget about how things were different back then and we often believe how times were simpler in the past. But after hearing it from Etsou, I can say that times back then were no different from how they are today." Carl and the Elric brothers all nodded in agreement while Nirvana stayed silent. "On that note, perhaps I can help you with your arm. Much like I helped with Edward's limbs, I can do the same with your arm."

"Can you really do that?" Etsou asked with wide eyes. "You can really replace my arm for a new one?"

"I could, but like I said with Carl, it's your choice." Dr. Cain answered "It's up to you if you want to have your arm replaced with a new one so you won't have to worry about it hindering you anymore, but the choice is up to you." Etsou looks at his left arm and clutched his fist until he turned his attention to the Clover siblings who looked back at him. Both boys nodded at each other before turning their attention to Dr. Cain who was waiting for their answer. "So boys, have you two reached your decisions? Do you want the changes applied or keep them as they are?"

"I want my sister back." Carl answered "I want to see her smile again. I want to feel her warm hugs again. And most importantly, I want to her to see me grow up and marry Makoto!"

"And I want to have my arm back." Etsou also answered with a smile. "I've been enduring this for too long and I'm at my wits end. My mother saved me from being crushed and I don't want her sacrifice to be in vain!"

"Then I'll be more than happy to help you two." Dr. Cain smiled softly. "I'll be sure to bring Nirvana back to Ada and replace your arm with a new one. But for right now, let's save it until the end of the party. You've all risked everything to save the omniverse, so just relax for tonight." Both Etsou and Carl nodded in agreement as they went over to their friends and continued with the party.

* * *

**With Eris, Cecilia, Renfa, Char and Aldra**

* * *

On the north side of X-Estate, both Cecilia and Char were catching up with their friend Eris while also introducing her to hitter friends from this war Renfa and Aldra as well as how Cecilia and Renfa are in love with Malcolm while Char and Aldra are in love with X. Much like how Eris, Manami and Aoi are in love to Kio and all decided to become his lovers under the Catian law.

"It's great to see you and everyone again, Eris." Char smiled "It's been a long time since we saw each other back in the second war. So how have you and everyone's been doing?"

"We've been doing great, Char." Eris answered with the smile. "Ever since the end of the second war, we've been working hard to see if we can make a peace treaty with the other worlds as well. Some of them were pretty tough because we had to do some convincing, but the others were more than happy to sign the treaty with us." She looks around X-Estate to see the Assistroids helping out with the party, but she also noticed six Assistroids she doesn't recognize. "And I can the Assistroids we gave you have been helpful to everyone, but I don't remember those other six. Where did those Assistroids come from?"

"Oh, we had the other Assist-A-Roids build them for our friends." Cecilia answered with a smile. "The first two were built to look like the Sarashiki sisters, friends of ours from our time. We met them again during the third war when Sigma found them in suspended animation and wanted to use them against us. It was thanks to X that we were able to save them and bring them back to their senses. The next two were built to look like Axl and Malcolm whom we met during the second to last war. Axl was once part of another Maverick hunting group called Red Alert, but he left them after they started acting up and joined us. We later found out it was Sigma using Red Alert and their leader Red to capture Axl and use his abilities for himself. Next up is Malcolm, we met him when his late uncle was hosting a party at their museum. You see, my family and his family were rivals for generations and Malcolm's family been going strong while I was still in suspended animation for half a century. It wasn't until giant monsters started appearing and he had to become Ultraman Tiga to fight them. Overtime, we got to know each other better and realized our rivalry was just stupid to begin with. He even said that he'll help me regain my family's fortune and I'll help him regain the people's trust. The last two are built to look like Matt and Astrid, Malcolm's cousins. We met them during this war when their mother and Malcolm's aunt wanted them to spend time with Malcolm, but ending up helping us in this war against Sigma and Lumine."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Eris squealed. "I'm glad our Assist-A-Roids were able to build more to help out your friends. By the way, I've also noticed your group has gotten bigger. Are they new friends of yours?"

"Yes, they are." Char answered with a smile. "The people you see here are are the ones who helped us during this war along with others from the other wars after you and everyone helped us in the second war."

"I can definitely see that." Eris smiled "I'm glad we were able to defeat both Sigma and Lumine before they could conquer our homes." Char, Cecilia, Renfa and Aldra all nodded in agreement while both Renfa and Aldra were focused on Eris' ears and tail and she noticed it. "Hey, what's wrong you two? Do I have something on my face?"

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to stare at you like that." Renfa apologized. "We couldn't help but notice you have cat ears and a tail. At first we thought they were part of a costume, but we just saw your tail moving. Does that mean the ears and tail are real?"

"Yep, they're real." Eris answered "In my world, I'm a Catian and everyone from my planet all have cat ears and tails. But we're not like those other aliens you guys fought who want to conquer the world, we want to make peace with other worlds and meet other people." Both Renfa and Aldra nodded as Eris decided to change the subject. "So Char, I hear you were the one X ended up with. Is that true?" Char blushed at the question as Eris knew she was right. "Yep, I knew it! I knew you two would be together in the end! So, when did you and X hooked up?"

"We started dating during the fourth war." Char answered while blushing and smiling. "After one of our missions, X confessed his love to me and I did the same for him. Then at one point, we went on a double date with Carl and Makoto where they also confessed their feelings to each other as well. It wasn't until this war where we've met our new friends and X saved Aldra from a demon and fell in love with him as well. At first, I was against the idea of another girl falling for X-kun, but I later realized it was silly to fight her over X so we've decided to share him. Something I wish me and my friends could've done with Ichika back when he was still alive." Cecilia nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad everything worked out with you two." Eris smiled "It reminds me back when I first met with Kio and the others where Manami was trying to get Aoi to reveal her feelings to him because she failed herself, but in the end, we all became Kio's lovers because of the Catian's law and we've been together ever since. By the way, do you guys still have the peace treaty we signed after the second war?" Char and Cecilia nodded while Renfa and Aldra were confused.

"Yes, we still do." Cecilia answered "It's on our shelf where we keep all our other mementos from everyone after each war against Sigma. We'll show you, follow us." Eris nodded in agreement as Cecilia and Char led their Catian friend to the Memory Shelf while Renfa and Aldra trailed behind and were still confused. A little later, the girls arrived at the Memory Shelf and showed Eris the treaty. "There it is, right where we left it along with your gift to us. We've kept it here on our shelf as a way to remember our times together during the second war."

"And I'm happy to see that you did." Eris smiled "After our time here in your world and helping you defeat Sigma, we've decided to make peace with the other worlds like we did with your world. I'll be honest, it's been really hard trying to convince some of them, but we were able to use our experience from your world to help us in our mission to create peace with the other worlds." Both IS girls nodded in agreement as Eris turned her attention to Cecilia and Renfa. "So Cecilia, who did you end up with? Since that X is with Char and Aldra, who's the lucky guy who became your mate?"

"You see that boy over there?" Cecilia points to Malcolm talking with Gen, Matt and Alec. "That's Malcolm, the person I mentioned before. Back in the last war, we've met him during the first monster attack on the city. He saved me from some debris almost falling onto me and became Ultraman Tiga to fight off the monsters soon after. At first because of our family's history, we didn't like each other, but we both knew that we had to work together to fight Red Alert and the monsters. As the days goes by, we've started to get to know each other better and realized our family's past history was pointless and decided to end our senseless feud for good while we started to fall in love with each other. It wasn't long until his uncle revealed his true colors and disowned him because he wanted to be the head of the family, not Malcolm who's also his brother's son and had created his own monster to do just that. Luckily for us, I was able to bring Malcolm out of his rut and show him that we'll always be there for him while also confessing my feelings towards him. It was then sometime ago during this war is when we've met Renfa, her sisters and their servants during our first date when Vile contacted us and told us he was holding them hostage to bait us. While Malcolm was distracting Vile and his Mechaniloid, I made my way to the cage and was trying to open the door until the Mechaniloid attacked me and I had to hide behind the cage to protect myself from its missiles, but the force of its attack swayed the cage and caused Renfa to fall into the ocean. Just when the Mechaniloid was about to clamp its teeth down on her, Malcolm dove into the water and saved her just before it chomps down and I've managed to destroy it by attacking its core inside the mouth. After that, Vile escaped again and vowed to get revenge on us and he later did during one of our missions and when our friends saved Sticks from him. After the battle, we've brought them to meet with the rest of our friends while at the same time, Renfa started to fall in love with Malcolm when he saved her. Much like Char, I was against the idea of another girl falling for the same boy, but I later realized it was pointless to fight over him so we've decided to share him and start over as friends."

"Wow, I'm happy for all four of you!" Eris closed her eyes and smile. "Knowing you guys are sharing the boys you love so much, it all just takes me back when the three of us confessed our feelings to Kio! In fact, that's the real reason why I wanted to see the treaty again. I wanted to show you something important before, but I couldn't because of the war on Sigma last time."

"So what is it?" Cecilia asked "What was it you wanted to show us, but couldn't before?"

"Take a look at this section of the treaty." Eris pointed to a paragraph on the treaty. "There's a section right here that you guys need to see. Look at where my finger's pointing." The four girls did just that as they read the paragraph where her finger's pointing.

"Wait, am I reading this right?" Renfa asked while blinking. "It says here those who signed this treaty are now under Catians protection and law, including a marriage law. What does that mean?"

"It means that because X and his friends signed the treaty with us, they're now under our protection and are effected by our laws as well." Eris answered "Which also means they don't have to worry about fighting over the same person they've all fallen in love with. Not only it says you can all be that person's lovers, but he can also marry all his lovers without any worry."

"Wait, are you serious?" Aldra gasped in surprise "You mean to say we can marry X and Malcolm and not have to worry about any complications?"

"That's right, you can." Eris answered "And since that you four all love X and Malcolm, they can marry you four without any problems." She then turned her attention to Renfa and Aldra. "But in order to make it official, I'm going to need the OK from my captain and the corporation of your worlds. If you two and all your friends from your worlds signed the treaty, then you won't have anything to worry about. By the way, are there anymore of your friends like you guys?"

"Actually, there are some of our friends who are like us." Char answered "There's Randy, Kat and Homura. When we first met Randy, he had a small crush on Kat, but he never really gave it much thought and it kinda faded away. When we've freed Homura from Sigma's control, Randy started to have feelings for her and she returned those feelings because he saved her. Later on when Vile was attacking Sticks and both Kat and Ikaruga tried to protect her, both Zero and Randy went to save the three of them and that's when Randy's crush for Kat returned with full force." She then points to Alec, Ren and Airi. "Both Alec and Ren have been together ever since he was brought to her world. Airi came into the picture when we've first fought her along with Melona and Menace. It wasn't until our trip to Hawaii where Alec protected Tyrunt from Airi and showed her what it's like to protect someone you care about. For most of this war, Airi's been in deep thought about her actions and was conflicted about what to do next until she made her decision by saving Alec from Melona in one of our friends' worlds and has been with us ever since. Next up are Matt, Kanzashi and Yagyu. Matt along with his sister Astrid were sent over by their mother and Malcolm's aunt Gwen to spend time with him. When we've first met Matt, he saved Kanzashi from being crushed by one of our enemies and became Ultraman Max soon after to fight him off. As the weeks go by, they've started to get even closer until our final showdown with Sigma where they've confessed their feelings for each other. As for him and Yagyu, they started having feelings for each other when they got to know each other more. And last but not least are Zero, Iris and Ikaruga. Since we've already explained everything to you about Zero back on the second war, so I don't need to remind you." Eris nodded in agreement as she continued. "But for Iris, we met her during our time at Laguz Island when she was training to become a navigator for Repliforce, another Maverick hunting group her brother leads along with General. It wasn't until Replifoce was branded as Mavericks after Sky Lagoon was destroyed and General started a coup for Reploid independence and Iris wanted to help us stop them from making the biggest mistake of their lives. After we were able to stop and convinced Colonel to help us stop General from using Final Weapon on Earth. As for Ikaruga, remember when I said about Zero and Randy saving her and Kat from Vile?" Eris nodded again. "Well, that was when Ikaruga started to have feelings for Zero after he saved both her and Sticks from the Mavericks."

"Wow, that's really something." Eris smiled "Seeing your friends having more than one lover can be great, but it can also be overwhelming if they're not careful. But as long they're under Catian law, then they don't have anything to worry about. I'll let the Captain know and we'll see what happens from there but for right now, let's have some fun!" Char, Cecilia, Renfa and Aldra all nodded in agreement as they continued to have fun with their friends at the party.

Hours later, the party continues on as our heroes and all their families and friends were still celebrating their victory over Sigma as Lumine as well as saving all worlds from an invasion and ending the curse of Wily once and for all. As the sun starts to set over the horizon, our heroes were glad to see everyone was safe from Sigma and Lumine as well as Wily's hold over Zero has finally been lifted. In the large crowd, two people in particular were relived to finally be reunited after his supposed death.

"I still can't believe you and Gallade were still alive all this time, Dad!" Alec sniffled, his eyes filled with tears of joy. "When we heard from the Ranger Union that both of you died during your mission, me, Mom, Gardevoir and Ralts thought we'd never see you two again!" He runs towards his father and hugged his waist as he returned the hug. "But I also knew that you'd still be alive. I never gave up on searching for you and Gallade until I can bring the both of you home."

"That you did, son." Trent smiled "Believe me, we didn't want to leave you guys either, but we had to fake our deaths in order to find our culprit and bring him to justice. But the only way to do that is to fool everyone, including him, into thinking we were dead, I had Gallade use Substitute on both of us and made it look like we were caught in the explosion and didn't survive. You know the old saying 'If you can fool your friends, you can fool your enemies'. We had to make sure he falls for the trick so we could catch him in the act the moment he slips up. Once he did, we were able to catch him and send him behind bars for a long time." Gallade nodded in agreement as they see Randy and his sister walking up to them.

"Hey Alec, what's up?" Randy greeted "I can see you, your dad and Gallade are finally back together again." The three in question all nodded in agreement. "From what you told us, it must've been rough for you and your family after they supposedly died during their mission."

"Yeah, it was for us." Alec agrees "Even though my mom tries to put on a smile, I just knew she was still sad on the inside and didn't want me to worry. But I'm sure she was only doing that because she loves me and didn't want me to feel sad."

"That she did." Ashe agrees "She only wanted you to be happy and not have you worry about her. I'm sure she was trying her hardest to be strong for both of you, but she also knew she was only fooling herself in the end. I just hope she can pull herself back together again."

"Not to worry, kids. I've managed to do just that." Trent said "While you two and your friends were fighting against Lumine, I've managed to save Elina and Ashe from those things and patched things up with her just before we start fighting those robots. I'll admit, it wasn't like anything we've seen before, but that didn't stop me and Gallade from keeping our home and our families safe." Gallade nodded in agreement "But then, Ashe comes in to help us along with several other trainers and we've managed to push them back until more of your friends showed up. I believe his name was Storm Owl and he was sent to our world by this someone named Signas to help us fight back against the Mavericks as he calls them." Both boys gasped and realized who he was talking about. "I take it you know them?"

"Maybe not Storm Owl, but we do know Signas." Randy answered him. "He's the commander of the Maverick Hunters, the group all of us were part of. The Mavericks Storm Owl mentioned were Reploids before going berserk from the Maverick Virus being spread by Sigma. From what X and the others told us, Sigma was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters until he and Ling were sent to an abandon lab where they met Zero and both he and Sigma fought each other with Zero overpowering him throughout the fight. Ling goes inside the lab to help Sigma, but was traumatized by Zero nearly killing Sigma. It was't until Zero started screaming in pain and that gave Sigma an opening to knock Zero out and him taken back to Hunter base. Even though they were able to free Zero from the virus, Sigma was infected by it and left the base to find Vile, another Hunter, and asked him to join him on his quest to wipe out all organic life and create a world for Reploids. Vile agreed to his plans and became his second in command as they began their conquest to take over the omniverse. X told us that he, Zero and the IS pilots all fought Sigma nine separate times and this war was the last time to finally end his reign once and for all, which we did."

"Wait, nine times?" Ashe gawked "You mean to tell us that your friends have fought this Sigma guy nine separate times and this was the last time you guys finally got rid of him?" Both boys nodded "Man, that's way worse when every single criminal organization trying to take over our world using Legendary Pokemon for their selfish ambitions. Especially saying that they're trying to move the world forward, but in reality, they're just saying that to fuel their own egos and make it sound like they're gods." Everyone nodded in agreement until Trent decided to change the subject.

"Changing the subject, there's something I've been meaning to ask you boys." Trent said "How are you two and your Pokemon's skills in battle? Since you two and your friends helped save the omniverse from Sigma and Lumine, I want to see how much stronger both you boys and your Pokemon." Both boys were confused, but Ashe understood the idea.

"Ah, I get what you're saying." Ashe smiled. "You want to see if their experience here has helped them improve their skills and want to see that in a Pokemon battle, right?" Trent nodded "Not a bad idea, I've been wondering that myself. I want to see if my little brother can finally push me back for all the times I've pushed you around." This time, both Alec and Randy got the idea and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you both are on." Alec grinned. "We'll show you guys just how much stronger we've gotten during out time with X and the others. We may have started out as new trainers, but our experience here has made us just as strong as the more experienced trainers!" Randy nodded in agreement as the four trainers got into battle stance until Cynthia walks over.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Cynthia asked "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I could help but overhear your conversation. I hear that you four are about to have a Pokemon battle, is that true?"

"Hey Cynthia, you're right on time." Randy nods in response. "And yeah, you heard right. Sis and Alec's Dad just challenged us to a Pokemon battle and we were wondering if you could be the referee." His rival, sister and rival's father all nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Cynthia smiled in approval. "Seeing how you boys have performed out there against Sigma and Lumine, I'll be more than happy to be the referee for your battle." Then she thought of something else. "But I believe I have a better idea. Since there's four of you, why don't we make this a Tag Battle? It'll be much more fun for all four of you to battle each other instead of going two at a time. Hearthome City did a tournament that revolves around Tag Battles with two trainers for each team, so I figured we'd do the same." All four trainers nodded in agreement as the rest of the X-Squad took noticed and went over to see.

"Hey, what's all the excitement over here?" Axl asked "You guys look really pumped up for something. Is there anything going on here?"

"You could say that, Axl." Alec answered "You guys remembered how we told you about Pokemon battles in our world?" X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls and the heroes from arc 10 all nodded while everyone else were confused. "Dad and Randy's sister just challenged us to a battle and Cynthia's going to be the referee. Now I'm sure a lot of you guys are wondering why we never went into detail about Pokemon battles, right?" X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls and the heroes of arc 10 all nodded again while everyone else were still confused, but listened.

"Well, we figured it'd be better to show you guys instead of telling you." Randy stepped in "Because it would be a real headache to explain everything about it in full, so we thought this way was much easier." The five trainers all nodded in agreement "Now the real question, where can we have our Pokemon battle without destroying X-Estate?"

"Might I recommend the balcony?" Geoffrey suggested "It was a wider area for your battle and you won't have to worry about destroying X-Estate." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the balcony for their first viewing of a Pokemon battle.

* * *

A little later, everyone was out on the balcony to watch their very first Pokemon battle as the four trainers positioned themselves on opposite sides of the balcony. The sky has already became twilight as everyone can only see the edges of the sun as it still shines over the city skyline and the wind blows around the four trainers as they stare each other down.

"Wow, they're really focused out there." Konoka whistled. "I had no idea these Pokemon battles needs a lot of concentration from both sides. It's almost like they're trying to read each other's thoughts."

"Yeah, no kidding." Asuna K agrees "If this is how these Pokemon battles work, then sign me up! Hey, does anyone know who's going to win this? Because I'm betting my money on Alec and Randy for winning this."

"I'm with you there, Asune." Axl agrees "After going through this final war against Sigma with us, I think it's safe to say they're going to win this."

"Don't count Trent and Ashe out just yet, you two." Zero advise. "While I can agree about Alec and Randy has gotten stronger during this war, but I have a feeling their opponents won't be easy to beat. They've had far more experience long before the boys were born so we'll just have to see which side wins here." Everyone nodded in agreement as Cynthia stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Ok, let's get this battle underway." Cynthia announced. "This is an official Tag Battle between the team of former Pokemon Ranger Trent and former Pokemon League runner-up Ashely versus the team of Alec and Randy from the Maverick Hunters. All four trainers will use one Pokemon each and the battle is over if both Pokemon from either side are unable to continue. In addition, if a Trainer from either side switches Pokemon during the battle, than that team is disqualified while the other team is the victor. Trainers, send out your Pokemon."

"This is it, Gallade." Trent began with a smile. "I know it's been a long time since we've battled, but we haven't lost our touch just yet. Now let's get out there and show my… no, our son just how strong we really are while also giving a show for our audience." Gallade nodded in agreement as he jumps over and lands on the battlefield as Ashely pulls out a Poke Ball from her belt.

"Ok, here we go again, buddy." Ashe look at her Pokeball with a smile. "It's been a long time since we've retired to watch over Randy, but that hasn't stopped us yet. We still got plenty of tricks up our sleeves and let's use them to the fullest." From her words, her Poke Ball just nodded in agreement and catches everyone by surprise.

"Whoa, her Poke Ball just moved!" Ling gawked "How did i do that? Is it possessed or something?"

"Don't worry, her Poke Ball's not possessed or anything like that." Elina answered with a smile. "That's her Pokemon inside the ball agreeing to her words. Most of you might not know it, but Pokemon can understand the situation even if they're still inside the Poke Ball. Because they're more in tune with nature than humans are, they can sense anything that's wrong in our world or the omniverse. And from the very beginning, the Pokemon might've already known that Sigma would conquer the omniverse for his so called Reploid paradise, but they also knew that all of you would protect the onmiverse from his clutches." Gardevoir and Kirilia both nodded in agreement as they turned to watch their mate and father battle once again.

"Wow, that's amazing." Char said "We had no idea the Pokemon all believed in us from the very beginning of the first war. It's almost like we had guardian angles watching over us as we fought against Sigma." Everyone nodded in agreement as Ashe was readying herself to throw her Poke Ball.

"Sceptile, let's go!" Ashe said as she threw her Poke Ball until it opens and a large, bipedal green reptile with leaves on his arms and a tail that resembles ferns.

"Sceptile!" Secptile shouted as he readies himself for battle.

"Hey Sceptile, good to see you again!" Randy greeted "It's been a long time since I last saw you. Back then, you were still a Grovyle when you and Sis were still traveling in Hoenn." Scepitle gave him a thumps up as the younger trainers got their Poke Balls ready.

"Ok Emboar, here we go." Alec gave a prep talk. "It's time we show Dad and Gallade just how much stronger we've gotten during our time here in X's world. We've come a long way since we first started and we're about to go even further!" Emboar heard him from inside the Poke Ball and nodded in agreement as he readies himself. "Emboar, come on out!" He threw the Poke Ball as Emboar emerged and lands on the battlefield while snorting embers from his snout.

"This is it, Samurott, old buddy." Randy also gave a prep talk to Samurott. "This is where our training and helping our friends in this war will finally pay off. I know we've been through a lot of hardships before, but that's only made us much stronger. Now let's get out there and show Sis how much we've grown since we left home!" Samurott also heard him from inside the Poke Ball and nodded in agreement as he readies himself. "Samurott, get ready for battle!" He threw the Poke Ball as Samurott emerged and landed next to Emboar. Both rival Pokemon looked at each other and nodded as they looked at their opponents.

"Ok, are both sides ready?" Cynthia asked and they nodded "Ok, now let the battle begin!" The camera pans over the battlefield as the scene changes into a versus scene with Trent, Ashe and their Pokemon on the left side and Alec, Randy and their Pokemon on the right as seen in Pokemon XY anime.

"Allow us to make the first move." Trent offered "Now Gallade, use Psybeam on Emboar!" Gallade fires a beam of psychic energy from the spike on his chest.

"Now it's our turn." Ashe got ready. "Scpetile, use Focus Blast on Samurott!" Sceptile cupped his hands together and started to concentrate as a blue sphere formed in has hands. Once it was formed, the Forest Pokemon fired the sphere at Samurott.

"Don't think we're letting you win that easily!" Alec countered. "Now Emboar, counter Psybeam with Flamethrower!" Emboar nodded in response as he launched Flamethrower at Gallade's Psybeam.

"Samurott, you counter Focus Blast with your Hydro Pump!" Randy issued as Samurott fires Hydro Pump. All four attacks collided with each other at the center of the balcony and entered into a power struggle. A minute later, the power struggle ended as all four attacks exploded into a thick black smoke that covers the balcony and forces the Trainers, their Pokemon, Cynthia and everyone else to cover their faces from the smoke until it starts to dissipate

"Not a bad move, boys. I have to admit, we didn't expect that." Trent smiled "We can see that you two really have gotten much stronger during your time in this world. This'll make our battle much more exciting for us and our audience." Ashe nodded in agreement as their Pokemon partners got ready for their next attack.

"Thanks for the compliment, Dad." Alec smiled back "We've had a lot of time to prepare ourselves for this because of X and everyone we've met here. Thanks to them, we were to become much more stronger than ever before and we'll show just how much we've grown." Randy nodded in agreement as their Pokemon partners readied themselves for their next attack.

"Maybe so, but don't think we're going easy on you two." Ashe smirked. "You two may have gotten stronger during your time here, but we haven't been slacking off ourselves. We've been working just as hard as you two so you'd better not disappoint us in this battle. Now Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Samurott!" Sceptile nodded as the leaves on his arms glowed green and extended into blades as he charges towards the Formidable Pokemon.

"Counterattack with Razor Shell!" Randy yelled as Samurott draws one of his seminars and glowed blue as he charges towards the Forest Pokemon. Both Pokemon entered in a dance of blades for two minutes until Samurott saw an opening and slashed his opponent, but the Grass Pokemon just shook it off and smirked.

"Gotcha now, Bullet Seed!" Ashe said as Sceptile fires Bullet Seed at Samurott pointblank for massive damage. After the attack, Sceptile jumps away from Samurott while he regains his footing.

"Whoa, that did nothing to him!" Fuka gawked "I thought Samurott had him right there, but it barely even scratched him!"

"But Scpetile's attack looked like it really hurt Samurott!" Fumika worriedly stated. "How come Sceptile didn't even flinch while Samurott took a lot of damage from that Bullet Seed thing?"

"It's because Samurott has a type disadvantage against Secptile." Elina answered "You see, there are different types of Pokemon that are super effective, not very effective, neutral or immune to each other. I'm sure Alec has already told you all about the different types of Pokemon and how their types work against each other, right?" X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls and the heroes of arc 10 all nodded while everyone else was confused. "Then allow me to give you a refresher course, the reason why Samurott's Razor Shell hardly effected Sceptile is because Grass is resistant to Water. Because of this, Sceptile has an advantage over Samurott and can easily shrug off any Water attack he throws at him."

"So does that mean Samurott has no chance of winning against Sceptile?" Nowa asked in concern.

"Not exactly." Cynthia stepped in "While Samurott does have a type disadvantage against Sceptile, that doesn't not mean he's helpless against him."

"What do you mean, Miss Cynthia?" Al asked.

"Here's what I mean, Samurott can learn moves from other types to help him counter his weakness to Grass." Cynthia answered "Such Pokemon Types as Bug, Flying, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Dark, Psychic, Steel, Normal and Dragon. If Samurott has at least one move from either of those types, specifically from Bug, Ice or Flying, then he'll have a fighting chance against Sceptile."

"So that's what Alec meant when he told us about all the different types of Pokemon." Houki nods in understanding. "These kinds of battles requires you to be quick thinking on your commands while also being one step ahead of your opponents. You also need to be in sync with your Pokemon partners to overcome your opponents and their Pokemon partners by thinking outside the box. Depending on your strategy, it can lead you to either victory or defeat. If what he said about these Pokemon battles are true, then we'll be in for something special." X, Zero, Axl, her friends and the heroes of arc 10 all nodded in agreement and continued to watch the battle while everyone else was still confused.

"Ok, time to stop playing around and get serious." Trent tensed. "Gallade, Close Combat!" Gallade nodded as he rushes towards Emboar who braced himself.

"Not today, Dad!" Alec countered "Emboar, Defense Curl!" Emboar nodded as he curls into a ball just before Gallade unleashed Close Combat and withstood the attack. "Now use Rollout!" Emboar started rolling like a boulder towards Gallade and rams into him as he slides back for medium damage.

"Not bad, using the Defense Curl and Rollout combo on Gallade." Cynthia commented. "And seeing that Gallade used Close Combat just before they used Rollout, that should have done some decent damage to him despite not being very effective."

"What do you mean?" Kirie asked confusedly. "You said that Rollout attack Emboar did on Gallade wasn't effective on him, right?" Cynthia nodded "Then how can that attack even do any damage to him?"

"That's because Gallade used Close Combat before." Elina answered with a smile. "It's one of a handful of attacking moves that has an added affect. Depending on what that move is, the effects of that move can either help you in battle or hinder you and your opponents. In the case of Close Combat, it lowers the user's Defense and Sp. Defense every time it's used. If both of your defenses are low enough, then you're nothing more than a flimsy paper where even a simple Ember can take you out."

"Wow, I had no idea these Pokemon battles were complicated..." Cecilia muttered in amazement. "If there are moves that can help or hinder you like Close Combat, then they'll have to be careful not to overuse it. If they do, then Gallade will be taken out in one fell swoop."

"Maybe so, but don't underestimate my husband just yet." Elina said with a smile again. "He and Gallade have been in the Pokemon Rangers for years long before we were married and had Alec while Gallade and Gardevior had Kirilia. I know he and Gallade will bring out the best of their abilities and so will Alec and Emboar." Gardevior and Kirilia nodded everyone turned their attention to the battle as Emboar was still using Rollout and barreling towards Gallade, but he and Trent has other plans.

"Don't think that Rollout's going to work twice!" Trent shouted. "This time, we're ready for you! Gallade, use Reflect!" Gallade nodded as he created a barrier in front of him and just as Emboar hits the Reflect, he was knocked out of his attack and falls on his back. "Now use Brick Break before he gets back up!" Gallade stands over Emboar and was about to use his attack, but Alec reacted first.

"Think again, Scald!" Alec issued as Emboar sprays a stream of heated water on Gallade and pushed him back as the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon picks himself up.

"Not a bad move, son." Trent grinned. "You and Emboar are in sync with each other and using your abilities to their fullest. You and Randy were right, you boys have improved during your time here in this world." Ashe nodded in agreement as Gallade regained his composure and regroups with Sceptile.

"Thanks, Dad. Same to you and Ashe." Alec smiled. "We know you guys haven't battled in a long time, but your skills sure hasn't gotten rusty yet. Believe me, we've been wanting to battle you guys for a long time and we finally get that chance right here." Randy nodded in agreement as both Emboar and Samurott regrouped.

"Well then, I think it's time we kick this battle to the next level." Ashe smirked as she got ready. "Up until now, we've been testing you two to see if you're both ready for the real battle." She moved her hair from her left ear to reveal an earring with a Key Stone while Sceptile wears a scarf with his Mega Stone on a band that holds the scarf tightly. Trent did the same by taking out his Capture Stylus and extending the antenna with his Key Stone at the tip while Gallade shows his Mega Stone on a armband strapped to his right arm as X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls and the heroes of arc 10 all knew what's coming next.

"Hey, they've got Mega Stones!" Asuna K gasped in shock. "They must've been waiting for the right time to bring them out. And if they have the Key Stones, that must mean both Gallade and Sceptile can Mega Evolve, right?"

"It would appear so." X answered with a nod. "If what Ashe said is true, then she and Trent were just testing the boys to see if they're ready for what's ahead. Now that they're showing their Mega Stones, I don't need to tell you guys what's about to happen." Zero, Axl, the IS girls, Cynthia, Elina, Team Rocket, Team Eggman and the heroes of arc 10 all nodded in agreement while everyone else were confused.

Before anyone could say anything, both Trent and Ashe touched their Key Stones while yelling out "Mega Evolve!" As their Key Stones and both Gallade and Sceptile's Mega Stones reacted to each other and glowed brightly that catches everyone's attention. Strands of light emitted from all four stones until they've connected to their respected Trainers and Pokemon as both Gallade and Sceptile started to transform into their Mega forms. Gallade started to grow taller as the green sections of his body turned white, his arms becoming curved blades, his head crest becomes more curved and a cape appears on his back. Sceptile also grew taller as the leaves on his arms became sharper with red at the tips and a chips on the first two leaves, his tail growing longer and resembling a pine tree with a spike, a red stripe going down his back and red markings on his eyes. Once the transformation is over, Gallade and Sceptile reveals themselves in their Mega forms as the Mega Evolution sigil flashes.

"Gallade!" Gallade shouted as he swiped his cape in his Mega form. "Sceptile!" Sceptile also shouted while swiping his blades and strikes a pose in his Mega form. All of the heroes from the past wars and their friends and families all gasped in amazement at seeing Gallade and Sceptile Mega Evolve into their Mega forms.

"Wait, how is that even possible?!" Anya asked in amazement. "Those stones they used just transformed those creatures into a different form! Are those stones magic or is there some kind of special power in them?"

"Not exactly." Cynthia answered with a smile. "While you were right about the stones having a special power, but that power can only be achieved by a strong bond between Trainer and Pokemon." Everyone looked at Cynthia as she turned around to face them. "I believe it's time for me to explain Mega Evolution and how it was created into our world. 3000 years ago in the region of Kalos, there was a massive war that torn the region in half and both people and Pokemon were dragged into that war. One Pokemon in particular was a Floette who was once a dear friend to the king of Kalos, but she was dragged into the war and died shortly after. The king was stricken with grief of his beloved friend that he built a device to restore the Pokemon back to life and he succeeded in bringing his friend back to life."

"Hold on, how did this king was able to bring his Pokemon back to life?" Ed asked confusedly "I mean even if he did built that device to bring her back, wouldn't it still require a power source to make it work? Where did he even find a power source to use the device anyway?"

"Well, that's where the second part of this story comes in." Cynthia answered "Because the king still haven't overcome his despair, he turned the device into a weapon and used it to destroy both sides of the war and brought it to an end. Unfortunately, his friend was disgusted by the fact that the life energy of other Pokemon was used to power the machine and left the king for his actions. The king, realized what he had done, was left to wonder the world for all eternity with the memory of his greatest mistake of his life." Everyone lowered their heads in sympathy for the king for losing his best friend not once, but twice.

"Wow, I feel bad for the king…" Reina lowered her head despondently. "He had to see his dear friend go fight in a war, only to die soon after. I know he had every right to be mad for what the war did to Floette, but that doesn't mean he shroud use his device as a weapon to end the war like that! It just made him even more miserable and Floette left him because of his actions!" Everyone nodded in agreement as the Pokemon battle continued and got their attention.

"Now Emboar, use Flamethrower on Sceptile!" Alec shouted as Emboar used said attack on Mega Sceptile, but Trent has other plans.

"Don't get too cocky, kiddo! Gallade, protect Sceptile!" Trent commanded as Gallade nodded and jumped in between Mega Sceptile and Emboar's Flamethrower. He then used his cape to block Emboar's attack as Alec, Randy and everyone else all gasped in shock.

"Now it's our turn! Sceptile, jump over Gallade and use Dragon Claw!" Ashe yelled as Mega Sceptile jumped from Mega Gallade's shoulders and swooped down towards Emboar and Samurott and slashed them with Dragon Claw.

"Quick, hit Secptile with Ice Beam!" Randy issued as the Formidable Pokemon fired his Ice Beam at Mega Sceptile for four times the damages.

"Now attack Gallade with Fire Blast!" Alec shouted as Emboar launched a giant fire symbol at Mega Gallade, but the Blade Pokemon was ready for him.

"Guess again, catch it with Psychic!" Trent commanded as Mega Gallade used said move to stop Fire Blast in its tracks and hold in place as everyone gasped in shock. "Now send it right back!" Mega Gallade nodded as he pushed forward and sends the attack back towards Emboar.

"Emboar, you can take it!" Alec encouraged as Emboar braced himself and catches his own attack, but it started to push him back. "You can do it! Don't give up, Emboar!" Emboar tries to push back, but the attack kept on pushing him and was heading for the guardrail.

"Oh no, Emboar's heading for the guardrail!" Nodaka gasped "If he reaches there, he'll fall off the balcony!"

"Not on my watch, he won't!" Randy shouted as he got ready to help his friend's Pokemon. "Samurott, help out Emboar! Make sure he doesn't go over the guardrail!" Samurott nodded as he rushes over to Emboar and rears up on his hind legs to stop his partner from going over the edge. Emboar looks behind him to see Samurott who smiled at him and he smiled back as both Starter Pokemon used all their strength to prevent them from falling over the guardrail and stoping the Fire Blast, but not before some rocks fell from the balcony. Once they've both stopped, Emboar used his strength to fling the attack into the sky until it disintegrates.

"Way to go, you guys!" Ling cheered as she leaped in the air. "You were able to stop Gallade's attack and prevent Emboar from falling off the balcony by working together! I knew you had it in you!" Alec, Randy and Emboar all gave her a thumps up while Samurott just nodded before turning their attention back to their opponents.

"You boys may have stopped that one, but don't think your out of the woods yet." Ashe complimented "We wanted to see what would happen if we put one of you in a situation where your partner has to save you and you both pass. And now with that out of the way, it's time for us to get serious. Sceptile, use Dragon Claw!" Mega Sceptile nodded as he charges towards Emboar and Samurott with Dragon Claw at the ready.

"And we'll join in as well!" Trent shouted "Gallade, you use Psycho Cut!" Mega Gallade nodded as he also charges towards the two Starter Pokemon as his blade arms glowed pink with psychic energy, but both Emboar and Samurott were ready.

"We're not backing down that easily!" Randy shouted back "If you guys think we're letting two get the drop on us, than think again! Samurott, use Aqua Jet to escape!" Samurott nodded as he used Aqua Jet to avoid both Mega Pokemon.

"Emboar, you do the same with Flame Charge!" Alec issued as Emboar nodded and used Flame Charge to follow Samurott to the other side of the balcony just before Mega Gallade and Mega Sceptile landed their attacks, but they weren't going to let them get away that easily.

"Not this time, boys!" Ashe smirked as she got ready. "Sceptile, Dragon Pulse!" Mega Sceptile nodded in response as he fires Dragon Pulse.

"Gallade, you use Psybeam!" Trent shouted as Mega Gallade nodded and fires a second Psybeam from his chest spike. Both attacks merged with each other as they continued on barreling towards their targets, but both Emboar and Samurott were ready.

"Dodge it!" Both Alec and Randy shouted as both Pokemon jumped in the opposite directions to avoid the attacks, but now it was heading for everyone else.

"Incoming!" Makie yelled out as everyone managed to jump out of the way, but Team Rocket and and Team Eggman weren't so lucky as both attacks hits them and explodes to send them flying into the sky while Shadow teleports out of the way.

"Oh, come on! Why were we the only ones to get attacked?!" Dave asked in annoyance.

"It's probably because we were too slow to get out of the way…" Willy answered with a sigh.

"Oh please, like that's even the answer." Barker sneered "The real reason why we were attacked is because your idiot leader, Egghead and bark for brains had two left feet and that's what held us back." His stuntbears both grunted and nodded in agreement while crossing their arms.

"Hey, don't group me together with these Lighting Dolts!" Dr. Eggman growled as an anger vein appeared on his forehead. "I was about to run to my Eggmobile if it wasn't for your stupid bears getting in my way!" That made Barker and his stuntbears angry as everyone started arguing with each other while Team Rocket just watches them.

"Pfft, amateurs." Meowth scoffed "These newbies have no idea what it's like to appreciate the finer things in life." Jessie and James both nodded in agreement. "After the last two decades of doing this, I suppose we could give our final hurrah for everyone reading this story." Jessie and James nodded in agreement again.

"Hey, you guys have done this for a long time, right?" Tree Spy asked "And this is when you guys say that line, right?"

"Yes, that's right." James answered "Why do you ask?"

"Do you mind if we all could join in because we're flying together?" Tree Spy asked.

"Sure, why not." Jessie shrugged "It always ends with us blasting off with other people and you guys are no exception." She whistles to everyone else and they stopped arguing. "Ok, on the count of three, we'll all be saying the as our final farewell to everyone at home reading." All the wannabe villains nodded in agreement as she began to count down. "Ok, one, two three!"

"We're blasting off again!" All the wannabe villains shouted as they vanished in a twinkle in the sky.

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet said.

Back on the balcony, our heroes were back in their seats after nearly avoiding the Psybeam and Dragon Pulse from Mega Gallade and Mega Sceptile when Emboar and Samurott jumped in opposite directions. After catching their breath, the battle continued on as all four Pokemon readied themselves for their next attack.

"Whew, that was a close one." Haruna Sao sighed in relief "For a minute there, I thought we were done for." Everyone nodded in agreement until they noticed Eggman, the Lighting Bolts, Barker and Team Rocket no longer with them. "Hey, where did Egghead and those other guys went? I thought they were still here with us."

"I guess they decided to head out." Houki guessed. "Knowing their luck, I'm sure something stupid happened to them and they went flying into the sky to who knows where." Everyone laughed at her joke and turned their attention back to the battle.

As the Pokemon battle raged on, everyone were amazed at how both teams were in perfect sync with their Pokemon partners and how the battles are much different than the battles they've fought in. Both sides were giving it their all as they traded attacks one after another and doesn't seem to be stoping anytime soon until either side is defeated.

"Wow, they're still going." Yuna gasped in awe. "I can't believe that neither of them are backing down. It's almost like they're fighting for something more than just proving themselves." Everyone nodded in agreement as the four Pokemon from both sides continued fighting.

"I must say, these Pokemon battles have gotten me interested." Mio smiled as she looked interested at the battle. "I never knew these kinds of creatures has some incredible power, even those that surpasses our abilities."

"And not to mentioned they can become even more powerful with those stones." Minna agrees "They must have some kind of power hidden within the stones and that allows them to become stronger and alter their appearance in the process." Yoshika, Lyn, Erica, Francesca, Shirley, Elia and Sanya all nodded in agreement while Gertrud and Perrine just scoffed in annoyance.

"Please, who cares about these stupid creatures or their special abilities?" Fukuyama frowned. "I'm more interested in that sister of Randy's. It's bad enough that he has two busty ladies, but keeping that beautiful sister of his all to himself and not sharing?! Has he got no shame? Well no matter, I can just waltz over there and give her a good feeling."

"Hey, get in line, blondie! I saw her first!" Taniguchi yelled in anger. "If anyone's going after that babe, it's going to be me!" Both perverts glared sparks at each other while everyone else just sweat dropped until they were hit by Bullet Seed from Mega Sceptile who was glaring at them.

"Don't you two idiots get any ideas!" Ashe yelled in annoyance. "Just because I'm paying attention to the battle, that doesn't mean I can't still hear you and I don't like what you said about my little brother or his girlfriends or what you said about the Pokemon! I'm not going to let some perverted morons talk down on my brother or any of his friends just for your own selfish enjoyment! And I sure won't let you mock the Pokemon! They're our friends and I will not allow some hateful comments on them!"

"Whoa, she doesn't take nonsense from anyone." Tatenashi agrees with her. "Seeing how both her and Randy are finally getting back together again after drifting apart for years, she's not going to let a bunch of perverts have their way." Everyone nodded in agreement while all the perverts were sulking in the corner.

"I like her attitude." Asuna K smiled. "I can tell she's the kind of girl who can kick butt and not let anyone get in her way."

"You said it." Kirie agrees "If she can just use her words to intimidate Fukuyama and make him think twice about his perverted antics, I'd like to see how she handle herself in battle. I'd like to find that out for myself once she's done in this battle." Asuna K nodded in agreement while everyone else just sweat drops at them as the battle continued on until both Mega Sceptile and Mega Gallade knocked Emboar and Samurott to the floor and were ready to end the battle.

"We'll admit, you boys have gotten stronger during your time in this world." Trent smiled. "Much faster than any other Trainer in our world would get on their own. We can see that being with X and his friends have effected your battling skills in a way that would be considered impossible by normal means." Ashe nodded in agreement "But now, it's time for us to end battle. You boys put up an excellent fight, but now it's time to wrap this up. Gallade, Hyper Beam!" Mega Gallade raised his bladed arms above him as he charges up his Hyper Beam.

"Now it's our turn!" Ashe shouted as she got ready "Don't hold this against me little bro, but it's time for this battle to come to a close! Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!" Mega Scuttle started glowing in a grassy green aura until he slams his hand on the floor as massive roots sprouted and headed for the downed Pokemon while Mega Gallade fires his Hyper Beam.

"This is it!" Fuka announced "This is the end of the battle, guys! Once those attacks hit, it all over!" Everyone all nodded in agreement as they watched both Frenzy Plant and Hyper Beam hits both Emboar and Samurott head on and caused an explosion that forced everyone to shield themselves. After the attack, the smoke cleared as it shows Emboar and Samurott lying on the floor not moving as the wind blows as Mega Sceptile and Mega Gallade panting heavily.

"So it's really over?" Alec asked in shock. "Was all that fighting we did up to this point all for nothing? Were we really just a bunch of kids in way over our heads?" When he clutched his fist, Emboar's claws flinched a little as he mirrors Alec's gesture.

"No, it can't end like this…" Randy lowered his head despondently "We've come too far to lose now. All the drama we've experience made us more mature and we had to grow up fast, but even that wasn't enough. I even had to face our parents' murderer and despite him gaining an advantage, I was still barely able to win." Much like Alec and Emboar, Samurott clutched his claws just as Randy clutches his fist.

"You both still have a lot to learn." Trent smiled. "Though we can't deny all the drama we put you boys in, you and your Pokemon still have a long way to go. This war may have helped you two in your battling skills but without a proper strategy, it won't help you in the long run." Ashe, Mega Sceptile and Mega Gallade all nodded in agreement as Alec and Randy lowered their heads and their bangs covered their eyes.

"Poor Alec and Randy…" Kanzashi whispered in concern "They've gave it their all in this battle, but it wasn't enough. Not even this war was enough to help them pull through and win. With both Emboar and Samurott defeated, it's only a matter of time before Cynthia makes her decision." Everyone nodded in agreement as Kat and Homura looked at Randy while Ren and Airi looked at Alec.

"This match is over." Cynthia announced "Both Emboar and Samurott are unable to battle! Which means, the team of Gallade and Sceptile are-"

"Wait, look at Emboar and Samurott!" Liz interrupted "They're getting back up on their feet!" Everyone looked towards where she was pointing and saw she was right. Both Emboar and Samurott were getting back on their feet while glowing in a fiery red aura and a watery blue aura.

**(XYZ from Pokemon XYZ Japanese Version Plays)**

"No way, how did they stand back up?!" Ashe gawked "There's no way they could've stand back up from this attacks! They were hit full blast and they've managed to get back up, even after that?! They're even activating their Blaze and Torrent abilities!"

"I believe it has something to do with their determination." Trent figured. "The determination from both Alec and Randy must've been sensed by Emboar and Samurott and that's what helped them stand back up. They don't want to lose this battle or make their partners sad for losing everything they've strive for during this war." Then he noticed something different about Emboar's Blaze and Samurott's Torrent. "Hold on, Blaze and Torrent are acting much differently than they normally do. It's almost like there's some kind of power surging within them and only getting stronger."

"Do you think they're activating Emboar and Samurott's Mega Evolutions?" Ashe asked.

"I don't think this is Mega Evolution." Trent answered "If it was, our Key Stones would've reacted to theirs and both Blaze and Torrent wouldn't have activated. This must be something else entirely and we're about to see it firsthand."

"Maybe you're right, Dad." Alec looked up with a smile. "Maybe we still do have a long way to go. I know there are some things we haven't learned yet, but that's never stopped us before. We made it through this war against Sigma with X and everyone because they needed our help. They helped us overcome our sadness of losing you and Gallade and helping Randy patch things up with his sister." Emboar's Blaze ability glowed even brighter until he was about to covered by a veil of fire while also mirroring his gestures.

"Sis, even though we may have drifted apart over the years, I still looked up to you." Randy said while looking with a soft smile. "I wanted to be just as strong as you and hopefully have a battle with you. But ever since Mom died and Dad left us, I thought I was nothing more than a burden to you because you had to take care of me. After being with X and everyone here, I realized that I was just as much at fault as you were and I wanted to make amends with you before it was too late. Now that we're finally having the battle I've dreamed of, I'm not about to lose after all we've been through. Besides, there's one thing that X taught us while we were in this world." Samurott's Torrent glowed even brighter while he was mirroring his Trainer's gestures while being enveloped in a veil of water.

"Is that you don't give up, not matter what you opponent throws at you!" Both Trainers shouted just Blaze and Torrent fully activated while screaming loudly "AHHHHH!" And having Emboar's fire veil and Samurott's water veil shoot up into the sky while both Pokemon mirrored their movements. In the fire veil, Emboar's appearance was changing as his fire beard was extending to his back and becoming a fire cape, armor appears on his arms, body and shoulders while his face was covered with a mask. In the water veil, Samurott's appearance was also changing as he whiskers clustered together to become a beard, his seminars merged together to become a double bladed seminar, stood more upright and his helmet extended to armor for his body. Suddenly, the fire and water veils dissipated to reveal Emboar and Samurott in their new appearances as Cynthia made her decision.

"Continue the match!" Cynthia said.

"Now it's time for us to show you our real strength!" Alec grinned. "Emboar, use Heat Crash!" Emboar nodded as he jumps into the air and curls into a ball as he's cloaked in fire and falls back down like a meteor towards Mega Sceptile and Mega Gallade who still couldn't move.

"Dang it, Gallade and Sceptile can't move!" Trent shouted. "After using Frenzy Plant and Hyper Beam, they have recharge before moving again! Now they're nothing but siting ducks!" Emboar crashes onto both Mega Pokemon and sends them flying back for medium damage.

"Now it's our turn!" Randy yelled as he got ready. "Samurott, use Air Slash!" Samurott started spinning his double bladed seminar and fired blades of wind towards both Mega Gallade and Mega Sceptile for large amount of damage.

"I'm not letting you get the upper hand that easily!" Ashe said "Sceptile, use Bullet Seed on Samurott!" Mega Sceptile nodded as he fires Bullet Seed at Samurott, but Alec has other plans.

"Emboar, protect Samurott!" Alec ordered as Emboar jumped in front of Samurott and used his fire cape to block the Bullet Seed and burns them to a crisp.

"Thanks, Emboar. Now it's our turn!" Randy grinned as he got ready. "Samurott, jump over Emboar and use Blizzard!" Samurott nodded as he jumps from Emboar's shoulders and uses Blizzard for medium damage on Mega Gallade and four times damage on Mega Sceptile before landing on the opposite side of the balcony.

"Now it's time for us to end this battle!" Alec yelled. "Emboar, use Fire Pledge!" Emboar slams his fist onto the floor as fire pillars erupted and headed for Mega Gallade and Mega Sceptile.

"Our turn! Samurott, use Water Pledge!" Randy issued as Samurott slams his paw onto the floor and water pillars gushed out and headed for the Mega Pokemon. Both Fire Pledge and Water Pledge surrounded Mega Gallade and Mega Sceptile leaving them with nowhere to run until both Pledge attacks exploded into a steam cloud for massive damage. Once the steam cloud cleared up, it reveals both Mega Gallade and Mega Sceptile lying on the floor with swirls for eyes and returned to normal.

"This time, the battle is over!" Cynthia declared. "Both Gallade and Sceptile are unable to battle! Which means, the winners of the battle are the team of Alec and Randy from the Maverick Hunters!"

"Yes, we did it!" Both Trainers shouted and jumped in victory before running towards their Pokemon partners who returned to normal and hugged them.

"You and Samurott were amazing, Emboar!" Alec cheered happily. "You both never gave up on us and we never gave up on you two! You both pushed yourselves to the limit and we won because of it! We're so proud of you two!" Randy nodded in agreement as Emboar returned the hug while Samurott nuzzles on Randy's cheek.

Once the Pokemon battle was over, our heroes cheered for the young Trainers and their Pokemon as they rushed over them to congratulate them for their victory over their more experience opponents. On the other side of the balcony, both Trent and Ashe sighed in disappointment for their lost, but were also happy for their respected brother and son on their victory as they walked over to their Pokemon partners who were siting back up and expressing the same emotions as their Trainers.

"Well, I suppose it's safe to say we lost, Gallade." Trent smiled softly. "It was a long and hard fought battle, but the boys won in the end. I suppose even we still have a lot to learn, but we can also use this lost as an example for next time. We may have lost this battle, but I'm sure we'll win the next time." He stands back up and held his hand out to Gallade. "Now, let's head over to the boys and congratulate them on their victory." Gallade smiles and nods in agreement as he takes Trent's hand and pulls himself back onto his feet.

"Sceptile, I'm sorry we lost again." Ashe apologized "I let my cockiness got the better of me again and we lost another battle. I guess we'll always be second best at everything, won't we?" She felt Sceptile's hand on her shoulder as he shook his head no for her question.

"Scep Tile Scep Sceptile." Sceptile answered "Scep Tile Tile Scep Sceptile Scep Tile Tile." That help Ashe cheer up a little.

"Yeah, you're right." Ashe smiled "I shouldn't let all our losses get me down. We've battled our hardest today and had fun like we should have. We may have been the runner-up in every Pokemon League from each region, but that hasn't stopped us from improving our battling skills and coming up with new strategies." She stands back up and held out her hand to Sceptile. "Come on, let's go and congratulate my brother. It's about time we should catch up on all the years of being apart." Sceptile nodded in agreement as he takes her hand and pulls himself up. Ashe and Sceptile looked at Trent and Gallade who nodded at them and they nodded back before making their way to Alec, Randy, Emboar and Samurott.

"Boys, you two were amazing in our battle." Trent smiled "Both you two and your Pokemon have battled your hardest out there and came out on top. We may have underestimated you two about how your time in this world had an effect on your abilities and we can see it now, your time in this world and helping X and his friends in stoping Sigma and Lumine from conquering the omniverse and wiping out all organic life for their selfish desires. No other Trainer would have done the same as you two because we believe Reshiram and Zekrom brought you both to this world and the world where your other friends are from." Ashe nodded in agreement as Aisha and her friends all knew what he was talking about as he continues. "But despite all the drama and hardships we put you boys through, you've managed to overcome every obstacle in this war and were able to defeat us in this Pokemon battle. We're happy to say that we're proud of both of you for giving us a battle worth remembering for years to come." Ashe, Gallade and Sceptile all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for your kind words, Dad." Alec smiled back "But to be honest, it's all because of X and everyone here that helped us win our battle. Ever since coming to Aisha's world and later this world, we've gained a lot of experience during this war against Sigma and Lumine. Not only did we learned the existents of other worlds, but also meeting other people who are living lives no different from us and seeing Sigma trying to take all that away is not the omniverse everyone wants." Everyone nodded in agreement "So knowing that, we wanted to help them stop Sigma from taking over the omniverse and making his ideal world for Reploids. No one should lose their homes because of someone's insane plans to wipe out all organic life."

"Well, can't argue about that logic, kiddo." Ashe agrees "Seeing you two and your friends all fighting against that Lumine creep was amazing and seeing X finally destroy him was just awesome. If he wasn't already taken by those two, I might consider dating him myself." She gave a wink to X who blushed just as red as Zero's armor.

"I-I appreciate the thought, but I'm already taken, as you can see…" X stuttered. "Having both Char and Aldra as my girlfriends are enough for me, I don't know if I can handle one more."

"Relax, I was just teasing you." Ashe said "I know you already have them, but I just couldn't resist flirting with you for a bit. Consider it my way of saying thank you for watching over my brother and helping us patch things up between us. If you guys weren't with him, we might still be hating each other or worse. I owe you and your friends that much, X." Randy nodded in agreement as he hugs her waist and she returns the hug while everyone smiles at them.

"And we were glad he was here to help us." X smiled "If it wasn't for him, Alec and their Pokemon, we wouldn't have made it this far without their help. I can't tell how many times they've helped us in tight situations. Luxray using his ability to see through walls, Emboar melting the wall of ice blocking the way to one of Dr. Light's armors when he was still a Pignite, Braviary and Salamance being our eyes in the sky and Aggron creating a path for us to reach Sigma and finally end his reign of terror for good." Zero, Axl, the IS girls and they heroes of arc 10 all nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure the Pokemon would be happy to hear you say that, X." Cynthia smiled in gratitude. "Hearing those words from you and everyone here, they'll be more than happy to help you again when you need it." Everyone nodded in agreement as she turns her attention to Alec and Randy. "On that note, congratulations on winning your battle, boys. In all my time as Sinnoh Champion, I've never seen a battle as exhilarating as yours. If you boys ever plan on challenging the Sinnoh League, I'll be there waiting for one of you to give me the kind of battle I've witnessed here today."

"You can count on it, Cynthia." Randy grinned. "We'll be sure to give you the kind of battle that everyone here saw and then some. We'll accept you challenge anytime." Alec nodded in agreement.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Cynthia smiled before she said something else. "By the way, I've got something to give you two. I have two Poke Balls with me that I wanted to give to you boys should you ever win you battle." She reaches into her jacket and takes out two Poke Balls and hands them to Alec and Randy. "There are two never before seen Pokemon from two new regions inside these Poke Balls and I'm sure you'll like them."

"Thanks, but what kind of Pokemon are these?" Alec asked "What do they look like and what region they're from?"

"How about you two send them outside the Poke Balls and find out." Cynthia suggested as both Alec and Randy looked at each other and nodded.

"Poke Ball, go!" Both Trainers shouted as they threw the Poke Balls into the air and both opened to reveal two new Pokemon. The first Pokemon was a small lizard with bright yellow eyes, a black body that resembles the night sky and spots covering its body like stars. The second Pokemon was a small Puffin with bright red eyes, two fangs on its lower jaw and the tail of a wolf pup. The two small Pokemon looked around their new surroundings until looking up to see their new Trainers.

"Galacerta! Gal Certa Galacerta!" The Pokemon known as Galacerta said as he climbs up Alec's leg and perches himself on his shoulder.

"Puppin! Pup Pup Pin Puppin!" The Pokemon known as Puppin said as he jumps into Randy's arms and snuggles up to his chest.

"Whoa, I've never seen these Pokemon before!" Ashe gasped "These two aren't like any Pokemon we know. Where did you find them, Cynthia?"

"Well, Galacerta's from the Tenno Region while Puppin's from the Excelo Region." Cynthia answered "Galacerta was sent to me by a friend of mine named Galileo, the Champion of Tenno. He's not just the Champion of the region, he's also an amateur star gazer who knows almost as much, if not more about stars than most astronomers. Don't let his young age fool you, he's the strongest Trainer in Tenno and someone you don't want to take lightly. We don't often see each other, but we stay in contact through phone and letters."

"I guess that makes you two pen pals, doesn't it?" Ling asked.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Cynthia agrees "Anyway, he sent me this Galacerta because he believes that someone could use him better than he could. As for Puppin, I found him during my trip to Excelo. He was badly injured on the side of the road and I had to take him to the Pokemon Center to get treatment. According to my guide and Nurse Joy, Puppin stores their food in their nests and other Pokemon often steal the food whenever they leave their nests unattended. That leaves me to believe that Puppin must've caught one of the thieves and fought hard to protect his food, but lost and that's how I found him injured."

"Aww, you poor little guy." Kanzashi said in concern as she petted Puppin in sympathy. "You were just trying to protect your food from the big, bad Pokemon, weren't you?" Puppin nodded "Well, you won't have to worry about them anymore. I know our friend Randy will take you and make sure that never happens again." Randy nodded in agreement as Puppin said his name happily while waging his tail and snuggles up to his chest again. Alec was scratching underneath Galacerta's chin and he likes it.

"Well, I can see they're happy with you two." Cynthia smiled "I'll let Galileo and Nurse Joy know that both Galacerta and Puppin are happy with their new Trainers."

"I'm sure they'll be glad to know that as well." X agrees "Now that the battle's over, let's head back inside and finish up the party. We still have plenty of daylight left before the sun finally goes down." Everyone nodded in agreement and were just about to head back inside until they heard a loud squawking. Everyone looked up to see a massive bird emerging from the clouds and flying over Neo Tokyo for everyone to see before giving a glance to our heroes and flying off towards the setting sun. After the bird vanished from sight, our heroes later heard a loud roar coming from one of the buildings and they turned to see a massive white lion looking at them. The lion looked at our heroes for a few moments before turning around and leaping gracefully in the same direction as the bird.

"Whoa, that was just amazing." Asuka gasped in awe. "I can't believe we saw two more Legendary Pokemon like that before they just vanished. So who were they?"

"Let me check." Alec answered as he brings out his Pokedex.

"Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokemon. Legends claim this Pokemon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent, seven-colored wings. It's also said a rainbow forms behind it and anyone who sees this Pokemon is promised eternal happiness." Dexter said as our heroes looked towards the setting and see a rainbow where Ho-Oh flew.

"Wow, Dexter surely isn't lying about Ho-Oh being magnificent." Ikaruga gasped in awe. "I've never seeing a Pokemon with so much majesty other than Milotic whose know for her beauty. Even leaving a rainbow for us to see is truly something worthwhile."

"But what about the other one?" Siesta asked "What's the name of that giant lion?" Alec checked his Pokedex on the white lion Pokemon, only for a question mark appears on the screen.

"Pokemon, unknown. No available data." Dexter said.

"Wait, no data?" Cynthia asked in confusion. "That can't be right, the Pokedex should know about all the Pokemon recorded in every region. Unless what we just saw was an entirely new Pokemon that wasn't seen before until now. If that's the case, then it must be from a new region with new Pokemon waiting to be discovered."

"How about we save that for another time?" X suggested "I'm certain you'll have plenty of time to discover more Pokemon once you've returned to your world. Right now, we still have a party to finish and we don't want to waste any more time." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back inside X-Estate to finish the party.

Upon reentering X-Estate and witnessing two Legendary Pokemon appearances, our heroes continued on with the party until the sun finally sets over the horizon and all the food's been eaten.

* * *

**With Kat and her parents**

* * *

"I gotta admit, that was the most fascinating battle I've ever seen in all my career as a shinobi." Kat's Father smiled. "I had no idea there were creatures with such incredible powers other than the Youma in our world and both Kagura and Naraku you and your friends all know." Kat and her mother nodded in agreement "Even seeing them transform into those new forms from those stones your friends used was a sight to behold. I never expected for your friends to command those creatures and using them to fight for them. What was it your friends called those creatures?"

"They're called Pokemon, Dad." Kat answered with a grin. "They're creature who came from the same world as them. From what Alec told us before, they can be found everywhere in their world, in the skies, on land, in the ocean and even in big cities where humans live. The people there are called Pokemon Trainers who catch and train Pokemon to battle other Trainers while also being friends with them."

"Wow that sounds fascinating." Kat's Mother gasped in awe. "I never knew there are creatures like these Pokemon existed alongside humans in another world and have incredible abilities that surpasses us. Although after seeing that battle between your friends, I'm inching to believe your words." Both her daughter and husband nodded in agreement. "By the way, when did you meet Randy during your time in this world?"

"We met him after our fist mission here taking out Earthrock Trilobyte in Silver Valley." Kat answered with a blush. "He's a childhood friend of Alec and they both come from the Unova Region in their world. Throughout each of our missions, they've been using their Pokemon friends to help us in situations only they can do. Like when Gigavolt Man-O-War refused to talk to us because we were human, Alec had Tyrunt speak for us and convinced him to join the Maverick Hunters or how Luxray's ability to see through walls and find out who's waiting for us and hidden traps. Throughout this adventure, me and him have been really close friends and we've helped each other out. Although, he did admit he had a crush on me and I thought that was nice of him."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Kat's Father smiled in approval. "Seeing how you grew up into a beautiful young woman, I wouldn't be surprised you didn't have a lot of male admirers back in our world." The three all chuckled at his joke. "So, how did he end up stealing your heart during your time here?"

"Well, that happened when me and Ikaruga were fighting an old enemy of X and his friends named Vile." Kat answered "We were taking a walk around Neo Tokyo and trying to find ways we could save Homura's friends from Sigma's control. When we rounded a corner, Sticks ran into us and was being chased by Vile for something bad. I'm not sure for what, but I think he was planning to use her to fight us and she ends up escaping from him where she bumped into us. When Vile arrived with his new Mechaniloid and Mavericks, I had Ikaruga protect Sticks from the Mavericks while I take on Vile and his Mechaniloid. Unfortunately, he was able to overpower us and backed us into a corner as he was about to finish us off."

"That's terrible!" Kat's Mother frowned. "I can't believe that someone like him wanted to use your friend for evil! So how did you and Ikaruga escaped from him?"

"Just before the battle, I told Ikaruga to call the others and let them know about Vile and send for help." Kat answered "Just when Vile's Mechaniloid and Mavericks were about to blast us, Zero and Randy arrived on the scene to save us from him. Zero was able to save Ikaruga and Sticks from the Mavericks while Randy saved me from Vile and his Mechaniloid. He pushed me out of the way from the Mechaniloid's laser and that was the first time a boy touched me and I wasn't embarrassed."

"Wait, what do you mean by embarrassed?" Kat's Father asked "Has something happened while you were with training with Kiriya and the other girls?"

"Well, you could say that, Dad." Kat answered with a nervous chuckle. "After you, Mom and Choco left, I've been messing around with Asuka and the others because I was afraid to admit to them about my real goal and that's to find you guys. So to hide it, I've been acting like a pervert and always having fun in groping the others' breasts. But when I met and fought against Hikage later on, that was the first time I've ever lost and my pride took a huge hit because she was much stronger than me. So I trained extra hard to not only be stronger to restore your honor, but to also finally defeat Hikage as well. When Zero and Randy saved us from Vile and his goon squad, I was able to openly admit to him about my reason for being perverted and for always wanting to be stronger. After that, he told me that I don't need to push myself really hard to become stronger and restore your honor, I can do that by helping my friends here protect the omniverse from Sigma and Lumine so I could see you guys again and he was right."

"Heheheh, that he was." Kat's Father agrees "And we're glad to be back together with you again, kiddo. I know you were supposed to get married to another ninja to keep the family going, but seeing how you're more happy with Randy, who are we to come between you, your boyfriend and soon to be sister wife. Just try not to get too frisky with him yet."

"Dad!" Kat gasped in embarrassment as her parents laughed at their daughter's embarrassment.

* * *

**With Randy and Ashe**

* * *

Randy was outside on the balcony looking over the city as the sun was almost set in the horizon and the skyline was covered in the city's lights glistening brightly as Puppin was sleeping in his arms. He heard footsteps walking towards him from behind and turns around to see his sister smiling at him and he smiled back.

"There you are, little bro. I was looking for you." Ashe greeted. "When I saw you leaving the party, I thought there was something wrong. Is there anything on your mind?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Sis." Randy answered "I just thought of coming out here for some fresh air and looking over Neo Tokyo." He turns back to face the city again. "Ya know, this reminds me when we'd always go to Aspertia's lookout point and just gaze at the sunrise in the morning and the sunset in the evening. Doesn't it, Sis?"

"Yeah, it kinda does remind me of that too." Ashe agrees as she looks at the sunset. "I remember you always waking up early in the morning and always wanting to watch the sun rise and wait for the evening to watch the sun set."

"Hey, that's not true, Sis!" Randy refuted. "I didn't always wake up in the morning just to watch the sun rise!"

"You did too and I have proof of that!" Ashe argued. "You always barge into my room and jump on my bed and you do the same with Mom and Dad!" Then she paused for a moment and clutches her fist. "Before Mom died and Dad left us for no reason and then all of this."

"Yeah, I know." Randy agrees "I still remember the day Mom died and Dad left us. But Sis, there was a reason why Dad left us in the first place."

"And just what kind of reason is that, Randy?" Ashe asked with a frown. "He just stepped out of the house and never came back! What kind of reason can there be if he just left without telling us or being there for Mom's funeral?"

"Because Mom's death wasn't an accident." Randy answered her seriously. "She didn't die by complete accident, she was murdered by someone. Someone who knew Dad and wanted him gone for betraying him."

"Wait, are you serious?" Ashe gasped in shock. "You mean to tell me that Mom's death was caused by someone else who was after Dad?" Randy nodded "Then who was it? Who's the scumbag that killed our mother to get to Dad?"

"It was Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic." Randy answered "He was the one who killed Mom because he believes that she was the one who made Dad weak and wanted her gone so that he could have his most trusted minion back. When Dad knew that Cyrus was after him, he left us to go face his former leader by himself, but he was confronted by Saturn, one of Cyrus' commanders, and was killed in the process." He then takes out his letter, the Mega Stones, his Mega Ring and Staraptor's Pokeball. "But not before he sent us these Mega Rings and Mega Stones to help us in this war against Sigma and Lumine along with Staraptor, his best friend."

"Wait, Dad did all that for you guys?" Ashe gasped "He sent you and Alec those Mega Stones and Staraptor to help you guys?" Randy nodded again as she lowered her head. "All this time, I thought he didn't care about us. I even told him that I hate him and now I can't take it back. I just wish I could've told him I'm sorry and tell him that I love him." She feels her brother hugging her as she begins to cry and returns the hug.

"I know exactly how you feel, Sis." Randy smiled softly. "For a long time, I've hated him for leaving us and thought he was abandoning Mom when she died. But after receiving his letter and the gifts to help us, I realized that I was stupid for hating him for so long and I had no idea how to make it up to him. Then I realized, I can do that by saving the omniverse from Sigma and defeating their murderer once and for all."

"So did you do it?" Ashe asked "Were you able to defeat Cyrus and made him pay for almost destroying our family?"

"I did and now, he's behind bars." Randy answered with a smile. "I was able to avenge our parents by putting that monster behind bars where he'll finally face charges for his crimes in our world and here too. We won't be seeing him for a long time and I'm sure it'll stay that way." Both brother and sister hugged each other even tighter as their nightmares are finally over and they can be a family once again.

"I'm so proud of you, little brother." Ashe smiled "You were able to bring that monster down and avenge our parents. Now we won't have to worry about him breathing down our necks every time we turn around and we can finally be together once again." Then she asked another question. "By the way, when we do return to our world, which region will you be going next? There's a lot more Pokemon out there that's waiting to be discovered and I'm sure you and Alec will want to see all of them."

"I've been thinking about that, but I've came to a decision." Randy answered with a grin. "I'll be heading for the Excelo Region first, then to Hoenn after that and finally Sinnoh. As for Alec, he said that he'll be going to Tenno, then to Jotho and finally Kalos. He wants to learn more about where the Mega Stones came from and the new forms Emboar and Samurott transformed into during our battle. I'll also be taking Kat and Homura with me to each of the regions and Alec will do the same with Ryofu and Airi."

"Well, count on me to keep an eye on your Pokemon while you're traveling, Randy." Ashe smiled "I'll take care of the Pokemon you catch and send to me during your travels. If there's any Pokemon you need to swap for another, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thanks a lot, Sis." Randy grinned in gratitude. "I'll be sure to do just that while I'm traveling through the other regions. Oh, can you do me a favor?" He takes out all his Pokeballs expect for Staraptor and Puppin's. "Can you watch all my Pokemon for me? They've fought hard during this war and they need a break. They've been with me for a long time and I'm more than thankful for all the times they've helped us in this war."

"Sure thing, little bro." Ashe smiled in response. "I'll watch over them and make sure they get their well deserved rest for everything they've done for this war. So I guess you're keeping Staraptor and Puppin with you, huh?"

"Yeah, I am." Randy answered "I figured this is the best way for me to stay close to Dad since Staraptor was his partner and I want to see what this little guy can do. He could be really strong overtime." He feels Ashe ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Ashe agrees with a grin. "Let's head back inside, I'm sure the others must be wondering where you were." Randy nodded in agreement and as they were heading back into X-Estate, they heard a loud screeching sound behind them. They turned around to see a massive skeletal bat with a head crest shaped like a crescent moon, red eyes and a purple body that resembles the night sky. The bat looked at them for a few moments before turning his attention to the sky and flies off as the moon rises. "You saw that, right? You did see that Pokemon just appear out of nowhere and flies off after looking at us, did you?"

"Yeah, I saw it too." Randy answered "Something tells me Ho-Oh, that lion Pokemon and now the bat Pokemon we just saw must've been watching over us. Like they knew we'd succeed in defeating both Sigma and Lumine and saving the omniverse from their evil grasps."

"You could be right, Randy." Ashe agrees "They probably wouldn't be here in this world if you and your friends haven't save the omniverse from Sigma and Lumine. They somehow knew you guys would win, but stayed on the sidelines if they are needed. But now that the omniverse is safe, their work is done for now until they are needed to defend the worlds again." She turns to her little brother and smiled. "That's why Zekrom and Reshiram chose you and Alec to use their powers to protect the omniverse and why you were sent to Kan'u's world and here. Come on, let's head back inside." Randy nodded in agreement as they reentered X-Estate to be with their friends.

* * *

**With Leo, Ikaruga, Yui K, Ayaka, Ayeka and Mina**

* * *

"I must say, this is quite the party we're having." Ayeka smiled as she looked around."I didn't think that Lumine would go that far in trying to use Sigma's powers for himself. I'm glad X was able to destroy him and save the omniverse from his greedy clutches."

"You said it." Mina agrees "That was the hardest battle we've ever fought in, even more than our battles back in our world. Lumine definitely gives Queen Beryl and Wiseman a run for their money." The other girls all nodded in agreement.

"The same can be said for Dougen back in our world." Ikaruga also agrees with a frown. "He tried to use Homura and her friends as sacrifices for releasing Orochi and wanting to use Kagura's power to become a yoma himself. I still can never forgive him for using their past to his advantage and his selfish reasons."

"Whoa, I had no idea there were people just as bad as Sigma and Lumine in your worlds." Ayaka gasped in shock. "If they ever came to this world and teamed up with Sigma, I hate to think what would happen if they did." Her friends all nodded in agreement again.

"Still, I'm glad we were able to stop him and Lumine before it got worse." Yui K added. "He almost won if we haven't heard the cheering of everyone in the other worlds and that gave X the strength to finally destroy him once and for all." Her friends nodded in agreement a third time before she turns to Leo. "On that note, is it true what we heard Leo? About you and that Altair person are engaged to each other?" The other girls all looked at her.

"Heh, I guess there's no use hiding it." Leo smirked. "Yeah, you've heard right. Altair and I are engaged to each other and are scheduled to be married in the coming days."

"Wait, are you serious?" Ayeka gasped with wide eyes. "You and that assassin are getting married?" Leo nodded while still blushing. "When did all this happen?"

"This all started back in my world of Flonyard and the fifth war against Sigma." Leo answered with a smile. "It was late one night back in Flonyard, I had just finished with some paperwork and was about ready to head for bed. As I made my way to my room, I saw what looked like a shooting star falling from the sky until it crashed just on the outskirts of my kingdom. Wondering what could've happened, I'd woken up my soldiers and went to the crash site to see what has landed in our world and wondered if whatever we find is friendly or not. When we arrived at the crash site, what we found wasn't something but someone lying inside the crater and was badly hurt. Upon closer inspection, we discovered that he was human because he didn't have any animal ears or tails like everyone in my world."

"Wait, you mean to say those ears and that tail are real?" Ayaka gawked as she looked at Leo carefully. "I thought they were part of some kind of costume. How can they be real?"

"All the people in Flonyard have these features that represent the animal." Leo answered her. "My features are that of a lion and the same can be said for my brother. We're proud warriors and we don't back down from a challenge whenever it presents itself to us."

"Hold on, we heard you say your kingdom." Mina stepped in with wide eyes as well. "Does that mean you and your brother are royalty?" Yui K, Ikaruga, Ayaka and Ayeka all looked at Leo with shocked expressions as she nodded.

"That's right, I'm the ruler of Galette and my brother Gaul is my successor to the throne." Leo answered with a smile. "And once he matures, I'll step down as ruler and hand the throne to him." Her friends all looked at her with amazed looks on their faces.

"Wow, that's incredible…" Ikaruga muttered in awe. "I didn't think someone about our age would be a ruler already. And you're even planning on stepping down and hand the throne to your brother once he matures." Leo nodded "So are there any other kingdoms in your world?"

"Yes, there's four kingdoms in all." Leo answered "There's my kingdom of Galette where myself and Gaul are the rulers. There's Milhi's kingdom of Biscotti where she would often have her concerts. Next up is Couvert's kingdom of Pastillage where she's still learning on being her country's next ruler and looks up to myself and Milhi. And finally, there's Leaf's kingdom of Harva and he's the only prince of the four kingdoms. He's also a childhood friend of mine and a relative of Vert and, believe it or not, one of my suitors in the marriages games."

"Wait, your suitor?" Ayeka asked in confusion. "And did you say marriage games'?" Leo nodded "But how does that work? Don't you usually meet with your suitors and talk with them about marriage?"

"Sorry, but I'm not like you or any other princess." Leo corrected her. "While most other princesses meet with their suitors like you said, I'd rather prefer meeting them in battle and see if they have what it takes to defeat me. If they do, I'll accept their hand in marriage without any objections and be forever theirs."

"Wow, that's some dedication you got there." Mina whistled in amazement. "I guess you're someone who wants to see if they can defeat you, you'll accept them in marriage." Leo nodded "So, have any of them succeeded in defeating you?"

"Unfortunately, many of them didn't." Leo answered "They were either pushovers, wimps or just someone who only wants me for their own selfish reasons. In the end, I was able to defeat all of them and I didn't accept their hands in marriage."

"And I'm glad you didn't, Leo-san." Ikaruga agrees "Those jerks had no right to just look at you like you're a prize to be won, but someone who wants a person who loves and cares about you with all their heart." Mina, Ayaka, Yui K and Ayeka all nodded in agreement. "So, has there even been anyone who actually managed to get close in defeating you?"

"Yes, three in fact." Leo answered "And they are Cinque, Altair and Leaf. When Cinque first came to our world, he was summoned by Milhi to be the hero of Biscotti because my kingdom has been constantly fighting them, more on that later, and secure a win for them. He was the closet to defeating me when he and Eclair were able to double team me and broke through my armor where I then surrendered to them. Leaf was also close to defeated me, but he still had a lot to learn about fighting. As for Altair, he was the only one to have not only won the marriage games, but he also won my heart during our time together in my world and this world during the second war."

"So how did he do that?" Ayaka asked "How did Altair managed to win the marriage games and your heart?"

"Well, that's where the second part of my story comes and it's something I'm not really proud of myself for doing." Leo answered with an embarrassed chuckle. "After we found Altair in the crater, I had my soldiers take him back to the castle to get treatment, He looked really banged up like he was in a fight and barely got out with his life. Thanks to my maid Violet, he was nursed back to health and woke up only three days later. It was also around that time when I told him about my plead and told everything while he was still recovering."

"What was this plead you wanted him to hear?" Yui K asked.

"It was about my best friend Milhi." Leo answered "Both her and myself have this ability to read stars that allows us to view both the past and the future, but hers are more insightful than mine. During the coming days in our war games, I had Altair sit on the sidelines because I didn't want him to be hurt and even though I told him of my plead, I still took it upon myself to make sure Milhi and Cinque don't die in the near future. But no matter what I did to prevent it from happening, it still happened as a giant demon appeared from the sky and nearly killed Milhi, just like in my visions. I was about to attack the demon, but it proved to be too powerful for me and I was knocked down where I passed out while the demon took Milhi."

"So, what happened to her?" Mina asked "What happened to Milhi after you were knocked out by the demon?"

"Cinque, Eclair and Altair took on the demon themselves and were able to save Milhi." Leo answered "But it was later revealed that the demon wasn't as it appears to be. The demon wasn't the giant monster, it was a sword embedded in its back and turned the victim into the monster we were fighting against. Cinque and Altair were able to remove the sword and save Milhi, but the demon sword acted on its own will and was about to posses Cinque. Thankfully, I regained consciousness and with the help of Violet, I used our kingdom's sacred weapon Calvert to fire an arrow at the sword just before it could take over Cinque and turn him into another demon. The rest of it was done by Brioche and Yukki to destroy the sword once and for all. After the demon returned to its former self as a small fox spirit, everyone was relieved that it was all over and Milhi was saved from the demon. While everyone returned to Biscotti, Altair returned back to me and where he told me that he was just as involved in this as I was and he'll never leave my side, no matter what. At that moment, my feelings for him were proven true and he stayed by my side while I was recovering until Milhi sang on one of her concerts. Some time later, we arrived in this world during the fifth war and I'm sure X and the others can tell you all about it."

"Wow, that's some story…" Ayaka lowers her head down a bit despondently. "You wanted to keep Milhi safe from a terrible fate, but it still happened when she came to see you and was nearly killed in the process." Leo nodded "So what about this marriage games you've mentioned? How does that work?"

"Right, about that one." Leo smiled "The marriage games started not long after we've returned to Flonyard and went back to our normal lives. I took out all my other suitors, including Cinque and Leaf, and Altair was the last one to fight me."

* * *

**Flashback, Flonyard**

* * *

Ever since the fifth war against Sigma, Leo and Altair returned back to Flonyard to continue on with their lives as the future king and queen of Galette. Months have gone by and it was time for the marriage games as Leo has to fight all her suitors who want her hand in marriage, but she has beaten all of them with little effort. The two who were the closest to defeating her were Cinque and Leaf, but she was still able to best them in the end. Now there was only one more suitor for her to fight as the audience in the stadium were waiting in anticipation for the final battle to begin. Among those in the audience were all of Leo's friends and brother as they waited for her last challenger to arrive as the commentators were getting just as excited.

"It's been a real nail biter here, folks." The first commentator grinned. "Our resident ruler of Galette Leomichelle as blown through all her suitors in this marriage games and I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon. Leo has proven to be much too powerful for them to handle and gave them the most humiliating defeat ever." He then turns to his cohost sitting next to him. "So Percy, let me ask you something. Do you think our final contestant could be the one to defeat Leo and take her hand in marriage?"

"I believe that he can, Framboise." Percy answered "Not only he has proven himself to be worthy in everyone's eyes for helping Hero-sama save Princess Milhi, but he also has accepted by Leo-sama herself and that's not an easy feat to do."

"Yes, that's true." Framboise agrees "Not many has been accepted by Leo-sama as she has specific needs in her future husband. Not only does he need to hold his own in battle, but he also has to be right by her side when she really needs him the most and our final contested was just that."

"That he is and I'm sure Leo-sama thinks the same way." Percy agrees "If our final contestant can defeat Leo-sama in this battle, then she'll accept him as her future husband for the rest of their lives." Just then, everyone heard footsteps coming towards the arena as the audience turned to the left corridor to see a shadow coming. "And here he is now! The one who has risked his life to help the hero save the princess of Biscotti. The one who despite coming to our world by complete accident, he has become one of our savories of the omniverse along with Leo-sama by helping the heroes of the world of the year 21XX by defeating that vile Sigma. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the one and only, Altair Auditore de Firenze!" The crowd all cheered as Altair steps out of the corridor and makes his way to the center of the stadium while waving at everyone.

He reaches the center of the stadium and looks ahead of him to see Leo waiting. "Well, here we are now, Leo. We both knew this was coming soon and it finally did. We're about to find out if I'm worthy enough to defeat you and be your husband."

"That we are, Altair." Leo agrees "Believe me, I've been waiting for this moment for months now and it's finally time. But even though that if you win and become my future husband, don't think I plan on holding back. I want to see every aspect of you in this battle and I'll see for myself if you really do have what it takes to be my husband." She draws both her sword and her shield and got into battle stance.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Altair said "We've been through so much together, I wouldn't want this to be a disappointment to everyone watching." He pulls his hood over his head and draws his new rapier that Brioche's brother made for him. "Now, it's time for us to see if all our experience in X's world will finally payoff." Leo nodded in agreement as they charged towards each other.

**(Battle Against a True Hero from Undertale plays)**

It was a long fight that lasted twenty minutes with both sides taking heavy damage. Leo charged towards Altair and tried to slash him, but he backfliped out of the way and clashed swords with her. Altair was overpowering her as Leo blocked his attacks with her shield, but it was for naught as Altair used his rapier to knock Leo's sword and shield away from her. Altair pointed his rapier at Leo, but lowered it as he extended his hand with a smile. Leo smiled back as she took his hand and he helped her up. The crowd cheered for Altair as the victor.

"What a battle, folks!" Percy grinned. "It looks like Altair is the winner of the marriage games and will be taking Princess Leo's hand in marriage. No wonder he has helped the warriors of the world of the year 21XX against that mad tyrant Sigma!"

* * *

**End flashback**

* * *

"And once the battle was over, Altair was declared the winner and we were officially engaged." Leo smiled. "We were also planning to have the wedding a month after, but Arceus showed up in our world and told us that X and everyone needed our help. So we had to postpone the wedding for another week and come back to this world and help you destroy Lumine."

"Right, Arceus did bring all of X's friends from each war to help us against Lumine." Ayaka agreed. "He said that he went to all the previous worlds to being back those who had helped X and his friends stop Sigma in all the other nine wars. We were lucky you all arrived when you did, I was worried that Lumine might've won at that moment he had X in his clutches."

"Believe us, so were we." Mina agrees "When Arceus came to our world to tell us about X and everyone fighting against Lumine, we didn't believe him and thought he was sent by Sigma to destroy us. But Trisha was able to clear things up with us and we followed him back to this world with everyone else from the other wars." Leo, Ayaka, Yui K, Ikaruga and Ayeka all nodded in agreement.

"Still, we should be thankful X was able to destroy Lumine and saved the omniverse." Ikaruga smiled. "We all worked together to keep all worlds safe and we succeeded. So right now, let's just enjoy the party and not have to worry about anyone trying to conquer the omniverse." Her friends all nodded in agreement as they continued with the party.

* * *

As the party continues on, it was nearly midnight and it was about time to call it a night for our heroes. The food as been eaten, almost everyone was starting to get tired and X knew this. He had to get everyone together and clean up everything around the estate, but he also knew that everyone must be tired by now and needs to get into bed soon.

"Everyone, listen up!" X calls out "It's almost midnight and I'm sure most of you must be tired by now!" Half of the massive group nodded as they yawned and stretched their arms. "For those who wants to go to bed now, go right ahead. And for those who are still awake, we need to clean up this mess and put everything back in place before heading for bed!" Everyone nodded in agreement as half of them went to bed while the other half stayed to help clean up.

"When, that was some party." Asuna K yawned. "I've never partied this much before than that one time we had a New Year's party and it was already morning by the time it ended. You wouldn't believe just how tired we were after that."

"I believe it." Ling said with a weary grin. "There was one time when Ichika was still alive where we stayed at an inn for the summer. Durning dinner, Cecilia had one too many sake and was drunk for the rest of the night. She woke up with a hangover the next morning." Everyone gasped in shock and turned to Cecilia who was blushing in embarrassment.

"L-Ling, did you have to tell them that?" Cecilia stuttered. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that incident ever again! I was so embarrassed that I couldn't look at Ichika again for the rest of the summer without him seeing my drunken state! Now it's even worse now that Malcolm and Renfa knows what I did before!" Malcolm walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Cecilia, you shouldn't let an incident like that get you down." Malcolm reassured her. "I know it can be hard to forget sometimes, but we can always look back and laugh. It doesn't matter what happened to you back when Ichika was still alive, but know that I'll always love you and that's a fact."

"He's right, Cecilia." Renfa agrees as she walks up to her and placed her hand on her other shoulder. "There will be times where we make mistakes and there might be some we're not proud of, but that's what makes us more aware. Remember when I told you and everyone how I almost placed the blame on Kan'U when my sister was attacked?" Cecilia nodded "After everything was settled, she told me that we make mistakes all the time. She also told me that of we don't admit to our mistakes, then that's a mistake in of itself. Thanks to her, I was able to become a better princess who'll rule our kingdom and heal all the wounds my family has started from all the countless wars."

"Wow, that's amazing, Renfa." Cecilia gasped in awe. "And you're both right, I shouldn't let that incident from back then bring me down. We all make mistakes at one point or another, but not admitting to them is a mistake in of itself. I may have been embarrassed by that incident, but that's no longer a problem."

"That's the spirit, Cecilia." X smiled "I know there are times where we do embarrassing things and it's always hard to forget them, no matter how we wish to. But we can always learn from them and make sure that doesn't happen again in the future." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued on to cleaning.

After for almost two hours of cleaning, everyone has managed to put all the plates, cups and silverware back into place, the food all cleaned up, lights stopped flashing, music stopped playing and everything was put back into proper place and it was already almost two in the morning.

"There, everything's spic and span and the way they should be." X smiled. "Nice work everyone, we've managed to put everything back into place and it the time being almost two in the morning. Now that we're all done, it's time we head for bed."

"Best idea we've heard all night, X." Lina smiled. "My legs were becoming like jelly and I needed my beauty sleep. A girl needs to keep up her completion, you know." Everyone looked at her and sweat dropped.

"I don't know where you got that from, but I suppose you're right, Lina." Houki agrees "This lasted a lot longer than we thought and it's about time we should head for bed. It's two in the morning and really need to get up for something important." Her friends all nodded in agreement and just as everyone was about to head for bed, three beams of light shines before them and brightens up the entire X-Estate that even the ones who already went to bed were woken up and went to see where was the light shining from.

As the three lights slowly dissipate, our heroes see three silhouettes of thee men standing in place of the lights until they were in full view. The first one was an old man wearing a light brown suit, glasses and a badge on his jacket. The second one was a slightly more older man than the first one and is dressed like a cowboy with a goatee. The third one was a much younger man than his two predecessors who was about 19 years old and had most of the girls all blushing at him and his smile that can rival X's smile.

"Good evening, children." The first old man greeted "I hope we're not intruding on your event. Is this, by any chance, X-Estate? If so, then which of you is MegaMan X?"

"That would be me, mister." X answered "My name is MegaMan X and you are in the right place. But what brings you here to our home? Is there anything we could do for you three?" Before anyone could answer, Malcolm's Spark Lens, Gen's Leo Ring and Matt's Max Spark all glowed brightly and ascended from their respected host to appear as Tiga, Leo and Max's human forms to meet the three men and completely shocking everyone else who haven't seen them before.

"What the heck?!" Ryoko gawked "Where did those three came from? And how are those guys that just appeared in those beams of light?" Before anyone could answer her, the three Ultras walked over towards the three newcomers to greet them.

"Hayata, it's great to see you again." Tiga smiled. "How long has it been since we last met after you saved us from Yanakargi?"

"Far too long, Daigo." Hayata answered "I still remember when you and your previous host tried to fight off that monster, but was easily overpowered. It was thanks to Tsuburaya's will that I was able to reach both of you in time before Yanakargi absorbed all your energy." Both him and Tiga hugged as they haven't seen each other for a very long time.

"Dan, it's been far too long." Leo greeted happily. "I haven't seen you in the last couple of weeks of being on this Earth to help Tiga with the monsters and aliens invading and helping both Sigma and Lumine. How are you and your son doing?"

"It's been a rough start, but we're getting to know each other better than before." Dan answered "I know what I did to him some time ago was harsh, but I didn't want him to become corrupted like the last Ultra who tried to use the Plasma Spark for his own selfish reasons. He's also been wanting to continue his training with you once you've returned from your mission on this Earth, Gen."

"Tell him not to worry, Dan." Gen smiled "I'll be sure to continue his training once my mission here has ended. And judging how you, Mirai and Hayata are here, I can assume you're hear to escort us back to the Land of Light?"

"Correct, Gen." Dan answered "Uncle has tasked us to escort you, Tiga and Max back to the Land of Light and give a full report on everything that has transpired on this Earth now that Empera is finally defeated. This will also be a great time to visit your old home and have some closure on your past." Gen nodded in agreement as both old friends shook hands and smiled.

"Mirai, it's been a long time." Max smiled. "I haven't seen you since our last battle against Belial when he invaded the Land of Light when he stole the Plasma Spark and the Giga Battle Nizer. So how are things back home?"

"Everything's been peaceful ever since that battle with Belial." Mirai answered with a smile. "We haven't had any attacks on our home as of late and those who did tried to invade were nothing but pushovers. They were just trying to capitalize on how Empera and Belial attacked our home and both won, but we were successful in defeating all of them. Now our home is safe and sound as it should be, knowing that Empera is finally gone for good." Both him and Max locked arms with each other as a sign of their friendship while our heroes were still confused.

"Hey Tiga, who are these people?" Malcolm asked confusedly. "And how do each of you know them? Are they friends of yours?" The three Ultras realized he was right and turned around.

"Oh right, sorry about that, everyone." Tiga rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We got too caught up in meeting with them again that we forgot to introduce them to all of you." Tiga cleared his throat and started first. "My friends, I'd like all of you to me someone who saved me and Daigo long ago. Hayata Shin AKA the first Ultraman to have come to Earth." X, Zero, Axl, the IS girls, the Sohmas, Yukinari's group, Lina's group Momoko's group, the Strike Witches, Nanoha and Fate Kirito's group and all their friends of arcs 9 and 10 all gasped in shocked as Hayata smiled and nodded, confirming he was correct.

"No way, he's another Ultra?!" Asuka gawked "The first one who had came to Earth and protected it from monsters and aliens? I thought it was just a TV show Grandpa used to watch when he was younger!"

"I'm afraid not, Asuka." Leo chuckled. "It really did happen on another Earth that's identical to this one, but with a few differences. Whereas this Earth has all of you including Tiga protecting it, the Earth where we visited wasn't so lucky with the constant threat of monsters and aliens made it difficult for everyone to live in peace. So we arrived in that Earth to protect it from both threats until the people there are safe from their wraith."

"Whoa, we had no idea there was another Earth that wasn't as lucky as ours." Axl whistled. "I feel really bad for all those people having to live in fear everyday of their lives, not knowing if the next day will be their last."

"Yes, it truly is horrible for them." Leo agrees "That's why we took it upon ourselves to defend the Earth and help the humans there create a better future for themselves and give them the confidence they need to fight off their attackers." The other Ultras all nodded in agreement as he continued on. "Anyway, allow me to introduce you to a good friend of mine and the father of my student, Dan Moroboshi AKA Ultraseven." Our heroes all gasped again as Dan tips his hat to them.

"Whoa, that's just amazing!" Gen gasped in awe. "I had no idea there were other Ultras who can disguise themselves as humans! That's so cool!" Then he realized something else. "Wait, he just called you Gen. Does that me your name is also Gen?"

"Yes, that's right." Gen answered "In this form, I'm know as Gen Ohtori. I took this form after my home world was destroyed by Alien Magma and fled to the other Earth we mentioned before. After the attack, I swore revenge on him and followed him to the other Earth where he and his two pets, the Gillas brothers, were fighting Seven and was overpowering him. Even thought I was arrived to fight Magma and the Gillas brothers, I was too late to save Seven as they were able to break his leg and he couldn't fight anymore until his leg is fully healed."

"Yikes, that had to hurt." Kat winced. "It must've been rough for you to be on the sidelines watching…un…Leo here take on all the monsters and aliens by himself."

"Katsuragi!" Ikaruga scolded her as she elbowed her side.

"No, she's right." Dan agreed with Kat. "I got too careless in fighting the Gillas brothers that I was overpowered by them in an instant. And because of my carelessness, I got injured and had to teach Gen on how to fight without vengeance."

"Speaking of vengeance, there's something else I need to address." Gen Ohtori said with a sad frown. "Ever since I lost my home world and thought Astra was one of the victims, all I could think about is getting my revenge on Magma." He turns towards Kirito. "Kirito, you remember what you said to Sasuke about how fighting for vengeance will only bring you more suffering?" Kirito nodded "Well, I unfortunately had the same experience not once, not twice, but three separate times of people I care about dying all around me. There was all of the people from my home world, everyone in Tokyo when the Gillas brothers flooded the city and my team when they were ambushed by Silver Bloome." Everyone gasped in shock and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Yes, I was no different from Sasuke during my time protecting the other Earth. All I could think about was fighting for my revenge on my people, the people of Earth and my team. As one of the surviving princes of our world, I'm not even fit to call myself an Ultraman or a prince of my world because of my desire for vengeance."

"My goodness, that's just horrible!" Henrietta covered her mouth in shock. "I can't believe that terrible alien just attacked your home and killed your people! He had no right to attack your home like that and murder your people like that!"

"He doesn't care, all he wants is seeing others suffer for his amusement." Gen Ohtori said with a sad frown. "And even though I was able to finally destroy him, all the lives he's taken from both my world and the other Earth can't be brought back. The same can be said with my team when I finally was able to destroy Silver Bloome." He looks at his hands and clutched them. "I couldn't save any of them and all I could do was watch them have their lives be taken away from them.* Then he raises his head again to face our heroes with a smile. *But after being with all of you and seeing how you're able to overcome everything Sigma's thrown your way, it helped me realize that even though I couldn't save them, they're still with me even if they're not right here next to me. You may not realize this, but we Ultras have more times than not needed the support of humans to help us fight the monsters and aliens. I want to thank all of you for reminding me that I shouldn't let my past determine my future, my actions do and I was able to fight for something more than vengeance in this war. I was able to fight for everyone living on this planet we all love so dearly."

"And we're glad you and your fellow Ultras came to help us against the monsters and aliens." X smiled "When we heard from Red before he died, Sigma allied himself with Baltan, Temperor and Guts which would also explain the appearance monsters during the last war. If you haven't showed up when you did, Sigma might've won and the omniverse would be under his control. In a way, we should be thanking all of you for coming to help us against the monsters and aliens Sigma teamed up with."

"It was honor to fight alongside you and your friends, X." Hayata smiled back "When we heard about Empera's plans to invade this Earth with his five generals, we had a bad feeling about what was going to happen in this world and our feelings were correct. We've heard about Sigma's plans to use the monsters to conquer the omniverse, we knew that Empera's plan for revenge was already set in motion and we had to stop him for good. When we heard about Tiga being the protector of this Earth, we figured he'd be the perfect candidate to take our Empera's first monsters. But we didn't expect him to actually bring monsters to his side and have them fight for us."

"Well, I figured I needed some help in fighting off Empera and his army." Tiga/Daigo said with a grin. "Since I was fighting against Empera's generals and monsters, I needed some help to fight them. After all, we've all encountered monsters and aliens who weren't necessarily, but misunderstood, right?" All the other Ultras looked at each other and realized he was right around some of the monsters and aliens they've encountered before weren't all evil, but victims themselves.

"Perhaps you're right, Tiga." Hayata agrees "Not all of the monsters and aliens we've encountered throughout the years were evil. Some of them were just as much victims as the humans as well and we had no choice but to put them out of their misery. While we had no choice to destroy the monsters, the good aliens were spared and are now living peacefully on their home worlds and possibly other worlds as well." All the Ultras nodded in agreement.

"Wait, there are now aliens living in our worlds?" Kirie asked with a gasp. "Are they gonna be like that Baltan guy and try to take over our homes? Because if they are, they'll have to deal with me first!"

"Do not worry, they're not like Baltan or the other aliens you've all faced before." Hayata said with a smile. "These are the more peaceful members of their race and would rather not be affiliated with the more ruthless members. They may not show you their true forms because they can disguise themselves as humans, but you can tell they're aliens by their unorthodox behavior and antics." He turns towards the balcony overlooking the city. "In fact, some of them might be living normal lives in this world right now."

As the scene pans over Neo Tokyo, the citizens were all enjoying their time of peace now that Sigma has finally been destroyed for good and the city has been getting back on its feet from the numerous monster attacks. However, there were some people who were breathing a sigh of relief that their fellow aliens weren't able to find them. At a grocery store, two employees were stocking up more food from the boxes for shoppers to buy and take home for their families. As the male employee was walking through the freezer aisle, his reflection shows his true form as another Guts, but of a different color. At an office building, a janitor was cleaning up the hallways as a woman was walking down the same hall he was cleaning in. Without warning, she slips on the wet floor was about to hit the floor, but the janitor was able to catch her with amazing reflexes and sets her back onto her feet. She thank the janitor for saving her and blushed at his heroics as he smiled back while also blushing at her gratitude towards him before she took her leave. As he returns to his work and enters the restroom to clean it, his reflection in the mirror shows his true self as an Alien Magma, but his blonde hair is longer and tied in a ponytail. At the Reploid Research Center where Alia and Gate used to work, a young woman was racing down the hallways with several papers in her hands until she rounded a corner where she bumps into a young man and both were knocked back onto the floor. The papers fell onto the floor as the woman gasped in shock and tries to pick them all up as the man offers to help and she accepted it. As they were trying to pick up all the papers, their hands touched each other and the two blushed at each other until all the papers were gathered up and the woman left. After she left, the man looked up at the moon as it shines down on him and reveals to be an Alien Valky from his shadow. Our view later returns to X-Estate as Tiga, Leo and Max were about to introduce the last Ultra in the group.

"Wow, we had no idea there were aliens already living here among us." Char gasped in awe with a smile. "They must've had enough of all the senseless violence their fellow aliens have been causing to everyone and wanted to live in peace from them. I just hope we can come to an understanding with them and not have to fight them."

"I'm sure they'll understand why you all had to destroy their fellow aliens." Max reassured her. "They didn't want to be part of all the senseless fighting and fled their home worlds to escape from it all. Some of them might be a little cautious around you, but I'm sure they'll understand you." He then decided to change the subject. "On that note, there's one more friend we want you all to meet. This is Mirai Hibino AKA Ultraman Mebius, a fairly recent Ultra recruited by Ken and is under the tutelage of his son Ultraman Taro."

"Wait, so you're a rookie?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow. "And you're training under this Taro guy?"

"That's right, I am still in training under Master Taro." Mirai Hibino answered with a nod. "I was handpicked by Supreme Commander to protect the other Earth from monsters and aliens like my predecessors before me, but I still had a lot of tolerance during my time. I've even joined another monster fighting group called Guards for Utility Situation or Team GUYS for short. During my first battle on the other Earth, I was berated by Ryu because I failed to protect the city properly and used the buildings to shield myself. That was the first criticism I've ever had and that helped me learn to not endanger innocent lives and choose wisely where my battles are. The battles after that, I was able to choose where my battles are and not endanger anymore innocent people."

"Whoa, I didn't think Ultras could make mistakes themselves." Astrid nods in understanding. "I guess Tiga was right, we are similar to each other in more ways than one. Us humans make mistakes all the time and I guess you Ultras are no exception." Everyone all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, perhaps we are no different from each other." Hayata agrees "Well, it's time for us to return to the Land of Light. Everyone there is waiting for the heroes to return home and greet them with a warm smile. But before we do, there's something else we want to give to all of you.* He turns to Mirai Hibino. "Mebius, if you'd be so kind."

"Hai, Nii-san." Mirai Hibino said as he takes out red capes and hands them to each member of the X-Squad.

"Capes?" Ling asked while looking at the cape she got. "Why are you giving us these capes?"

"These capes are proof that you are all now one of us, the Space Garrison." Hayata answered with a smile. "It is a symbol of the Garrison and only those among the elite can wear them. As long as you wear these capes, just know that we're always there for you even if we're lightyears apart from each other. We will be forever watching your worlds in case there is any danger, brothers and sisters." He and his fellow Ultras did their own salute to X and the gang who copied their salute back at them.

"It was an honor to have met all of you in our time of need." X smiled in gratitude. "If Tiga, Leo, Astra and Max haven't showed up when they did, Sigma might've won and the omniverse would be under his control. We're grateful for all your help and hope we'll see each other again." Everyone all nodded in agreement as Malcolm, Gen and Matt walked up to Tiga, Leo and Max to save goodbye to their partners.

"I guess this is the last time we'll see each other, Tiga." Malcolm smiled softly. "I know we've been together since the last war, but it feels a lot longer than that. It's almost like we've been partners for years."

"Yes, it certainly does feel like that." Tiga agrees "I haven't felt a light as strong and bright as yours since Daigo. Your light was how we found each other and allowed you to transform into me. Your light was the strongest and brightest I've ever felt in any human and that allowed us to merge together." He extends his hand out to Malcolm. *It's been an honor to have met you and fought alongside you in these past months. I wish you, Cecilia and Renfa a bright future for years to come."

Malcolm smiled as he takes Tiga's hand into his and both shook hands. "The same for you, Tiga. I'm glad we met and fought together during the last war. If you weren't there for me, my uncle might've gotten his way with me and I'd never be part of the Maverick Hunters as I am now. You gave me the strength to finally break the chains he had around me and become my own man now."

"Heheh, you can thank Daigo for helping me understand human emotions." Tiga grinned. "He showed me through his interactions with his friends and other humans that while they do make mistakes, they can learn from them and make the world better for everyone if they try their hardest. Besides, you had that courage inside you all again. All I had to do was to give you a push and you did the rest yourself. I'm sure we'll see each there again soon enough in the future."

"Yeah, me too." Malcolm agrees "By the way, your human form. Is that Daigo you've mentioned before?"

"Well, yes and no." Tiga answered "The form I'm using may look like Daigo, it's actually my human form when I was still with the Dark Giants. When I first met Daigo and saving him from crashing, I knew he was the right host for me because not only he's a descendent of the people of the light, but his light was the brightest of any human I've seen. And while I was still in the Spark Lens and speaking with X, I felt your light shining calling to me and I knew you were meant to be my new host to fight against the monsters and aliens attacking the Earth once again. But I also felt something was holding your light back and trying to takes its hold over you. Knowing that, I had to make sure that darkness doesn't shroud your light and help you overcome that darkness before it takes over your life."

"Yeah, my uncle." Malcolm agrees "He tried to make me listen to only him and wanted me out of the way so he could take over my family. But thanks to you and everyone here, I was finally able to step out of his shadow always hanging over me and start on my own life. I'm sure this is what Mom, Dad and Grandpa wanted me to have."

"That they did." Tiga agrees "And I'm sure they're happy to know you're creating your own path for yourself and making the world a better place, just like they wanted. I hope to see you again in the next life." Malcolm nodded in agreement as they shook hands one last time before he heads for his fellow Ultras as Cecilia and Renfa walked up to Malcolm and held his hands into theirs.

"I guess this is it, Leo." Gen smiled softly. "Time for us to part ways and be with our friends again. It seems like only yesterday when we save Laura and fought Reflect."

"That it does." Gen Ohtori agrees "It's been a long time since I had to fight for something other than my vengeance. Even though you were my first human host, I also knew you were the one to be my host when I saw your courage. You wanted to save Laura despite knowing that you're in a different time all together, but you never once had a second thought when you climbed up on Reflect's body. At that point, I knew you were the one to be my host during my time here on this Earth."

"Well, you can thank Cecilia's words for convincing me." Gen smiled. "When she said that she wasn't going to abandon her friends to Reflect, I thought back to how Erika said the same thing when she saved me from Phantom Task. It was because of her that I was free from Madoka's grasp and found myself here after Erika protected me until her last moments. I'll never forget her for all she's done for me and becoming my mother." He then felt Gen Ohtori's hands on his shoulders as he looked up to the older man.

"I'm sure she wanted you to have a normal life." Gen Ohtori smiled "She wanted to make amends for her crimes when working for Phantom Task, but she also knew that it'd be near impossible to redeem herself. So she started it by saying you from them and took care of you like any mother would, but she also knew they'd still be looking for the both of you. In the end, she made the ultimate sacrifice by sealing you away in suspended animation and fighting off the solders Madoka sent after you until she was captured and executed. Even though she's not hear with you, I'm sure she'll be proud of you for living the life she wanted you to have."

"Yeah, she definitely would." Gen agrees "She wanted me to have a normal life like I was meant to have, but Phantom Task took that away from me and turned me into a weapon. She risked everything to get me away from them and protect me with her life and I'll never forget her for that. If I could have seen her one last time before she put me in suspended animation, I would've told her I love you, Mom. But even though I can't tell her now, I can always tell her every night before I go to sleep."

"I'm sure she'll like that very much." Gen Ohtori agrees "And just know that she'll always be watching over you for the rest of your life." Gen nodded in agreement as they hugged. "We'll see each other again soon, you can count on it.* He then leans in to whisper in his partners' ear. "And keep a close eye on Laura and C2, they're going to need your love from here on out." Gen blushed at his words, but nodded as he returned to his fellow Ultras while Laura and C2 stood by him.

"Well, this is it, Max." Matt smiled softly. "Time for us to say our goodbyes and return home to the people waiting for us. I know we haven't been partners for a long time, but it I still enjoyed our time together during this war."

"As did I, Matt." Max agrees "When I first saw you and your sister coming out of the plane, I knew that you were the one to be my host during this war, but you still needed to prove yourself to me by saving one of the survivors of the Phantom Virus Tragedy and you did. Seeing you risked your life for someone you barely even know, that was more than enough to convince me to make you my host. Just like Kaito did when he first save his future wife Mizuki."

"So this form you're in is Kaito?" Matt asked as he looked Max over. "Your previous host before you chose me as your new host?"

"Yes, this is him." Max answered "I'm just using his appearance to not only disguise myself, but to also remember our time together fighting monsters and aliens. He showed me all the wonders of humanity and how people can be stubborn at times, but they all mean well and can learn from their mistakes."

"So where is Kaito now?" Matt asked.

"Right now, he's with his wife amongst the stars.* Max answered "They lived the life they wanted and their grandson is taking the helm in making their world a better place for everyone. He and his friends all did their job in protecting their Earth and it was finally time to pass the torch to a new generation of protectors should the monsters ever show up again." Both him and Matt fist bumped each other. "And I'm sure you'll do the same if any more threats might show up to take over your world or the omniverse again."

"We'll just have to see until then." Matt smiled "It may be a long time before that happens, but I'm sure we'll be ready for whatever comes our way. You can count on it."

"And we'll be there to give you all a hand when you need it." Max smiled back "Well, it's time for us to take our leave. Just know that we'll always remember our time here and your heroes for all eternity." Leans in to whisper in Matt's ear. "And make sure you keep both Kanzashi and Yagyu close to you. I'm sure they wouldn't have any other person than you." Matt blushed brightly as the girls in question stood beside him while his sister jumps onto his back and kisses his cheek as he returns to his fellow Ultras.

With all the Ultras reunited after a long and hard fought war, it was time for them to depart as they looked at our heroes before walking backwards towards the balcony while Hayato gives Tiga his own cape, Dan returns Gen Ohtori's silver cape and Mirai Hibino gave Max his cape. The six Ultras turns to our heroes and each gave a finally farewell to them while reaching for their transformation items.

"It's been an honor meeting all of you." Hayata said in gratitude. " Just know that the omniverse will never forget your courage and endeavors for everything you've all done." He reaches into his jacket and takes out a green and silver capsule with a red button. "And we will never forget for your heroics to everyone across the worlds." He then holds up the capsule above him and presses the button as light flashes and he transformed into his true form.

"The worlds are forever grateful for all heroics and bravery." Dan said in gratitude as well. "That alone is more than enough to convince us to come to this Earth and help you in any way we can." He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a pair of special glasses. "The Space Garrison are always watching over in case you ever need us again.* He then holds the glasses in front of him before placing it onto his eyes. "DWUAH!" And was transformed into his true self.

"This has been a great honor fighting alongside you." Gen Ohtori said in gratitude as well. "If I haven't met all of you, I would've never given closure to my past mistakes. I thank you all for helping me realize that. I'll let Astra know you all said Hi." He then does a karate pose before thrusting his left arm forward while shouting "LEO!" And his Leo Ring flashes brightly as he transforms back into his true form.

"I was glad to have met all of you during the last war." Tiga smiled "If I haven't, I don't think I would have known all of you and helping me gain closure with my past. I'll always remember our time together and will never forget how we fought side by side." He then takes out the Spark Lens, does a pose and raises it above him while shouting "TIGA!" And he was transformed back to his true self.

"It's been a great honor to have fought beside all of you in this final war." Max said with a smile. "And thank you for helping us finally destroy Alien Empera and ending his reign of darkness. All those who were slain by him and his army can finally rest in peace and are forever thankful for all of you." He takes out his Max Spark and held it above him as it flashed before he placed it on his left arm and was enveloped in a bright light and was transformed back to his true self.

"It was a great honor to meet all of you in person." Mirai Hibino said with a grin. "The omniverse is forever safe from Sigma and Lumine and true peace has been achieved. Now all the worlds are forever safe from evil for years to come. I hope we'll meet again soon in the future." X and gang all nodded in agreement as Mirai brings up his left arm as a red and gold device appears out of nowhere. He then places his hand on the red jewel in the center before pulling it away as he rears his arm back and thrusts it upwards while shouting "MEBIUS!" And he was in a bright light as a gold infinity symbol appears and he transforms back to his true form.

Our heroes all covered their eyes from the bright light until it finally subsided. Once the light cleared, our heroes see six giants standing before them with only three they recognized while the other three were new to them. The first giant had red and silver on his body, a broad chest and a blue color timer on his chest. The second giant was more red on his body with silver around his shoulders and neck, a curved blade on his head and a green color timer on his forehead. And the third new giant has red on most parts of his body, silver on his chest area, arms and shoulders and the same bracelet on his left arm. Just then, there was the sound of cheering as the six Ultras turned around to see all the humans and Reploids for Tiga, Leo and Max.

"It would seem that you three are well loved here." Ultraman smiled "The smiles on their faces shows just how much they're all grateful for your heroics here. It's been so long since we've seen these same smiles before and seeing everyone happy once our job was done."

"Indeed it has been a long time." Ultraseven agrees "Defending humans from monsters and aliens was no easy task, but it was all worth it in the end to see them safe and sound. You three should be really proud for your actions on protecting this Earth."

"Well, you can thank X and his friends for that." Tiga said "If it wasn't for them, we never would've destroyed Empera and his army along with protecting the omniverse from Sigma and Lumine. Thanks to them and our new hosts, we were able to find strength we didn't know we had and used them to protect this world and countless others." He then looks at his hand as he remembers something else. "And for helping me gain closure for my past mistakes…" He clutches his hand into a fist as he feels Ultraman's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Daigo would be proud of you." Ultraman said with confidence. "I know things were different back then for you, but that still doesn't change who you are now. But don't take my word for it, take theirs." He gestures to all the humans and Reploids still cheering for their Ultra heroes as Tiga gave them a thumps up, Ultraman Leo gave a peace sign and Max just nodded and the crowd cheered even louder. "You helped their heroes fight against something they couldn't and that's something worth praising for. Your friends couldn't have made through this war and the last without your help." Seven and Mebius both nodded in agreement as the three Ultras all nodded as well. "But now, it's time for us to take our leave. Everyone back on the Land of Light are waiting for us and we can't keep them waiting. Let's go, brothers." All five Ultras nodded in agreement as they looked up, kneeled down and leaped up into the air as they started flying off into the night sky with our heroes watching them disappear into the stars.

"Well, they're finally gone." Malcolm said with a smile as he looked at the stars. "It's been a long time coming, but we knew they had to return to their world once Sigma and Lumine were finally destroyed." Matt and Gen both nodded in agreement, "I know they just left, but it feels like a part of me has vanished. I don't know why, but I'm really going to miss Tiga for always being there for me."

"I know how you feel, Mal." Matt agrees "I can't help but feel that when Max finally left, it's almost like a part of me just disappeared without a trace."

"The same for me as well." Gen also agrees "Once Leo has finally decided to return home, it's like I was separated from someone important to me again. It was bad enough when Erika was taken and executed, but now Leo's gone back to his home and I'm afraid I'll never see him again." Just then, the three boys felt their girlfriends holding onto their hands and standing next to them.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll see them again." Cecilia smiled "They may be lightyears apart from us, but I know they'll be back to visit us again in the future. You can count on it." Renfa, Kanzashi, Yagyu, Laura and C2 all nodded in agreement as their boyfriends cheered up a little.

"Yeah, you're right, Cecilia." Malcolm agrees "We may be worlds apart, but we'll see them again someday. Only this time, we won't have to worry about monsters or aliens trying to conquer our world any longer." Everyone all nodded in agreement as they yawned and stretched their arms.

"Speaking of which, it's about time we all head for bed." X said with a smile. "It's already 2:30 in the morning and we really need to get some sleep. We'll have to clean up this mess later when we're fully awake." Everyone all nodded in agreement as they headed for their rooms to hit the hay and be awake to clean up the mess from the party. As our heroes split up to their rooms, Char held onto C2's arm to stop her in her tracks as X, Gen and Laura noticed it.

"Hmm, what is it, Char?" C2 asked "Why did you stop me?"

"Well…there's something I want to tell you for a while now." Char answered "I know you were still under Sigma's control, but do you still remember when I said we were like twins because you were created from my DNA?" C2 nodded as X, Gen and Laura were watching them. "Well, I really meant it. I want us to be sisters so you don't have to be alone anymore. We can be your new family." C2 started tearing up when she heard her say that and was really happy.

"Y-You…really mean that…?" C2 asked "Even after all I've done to you and your friends during the third war and this war…?" She then felt Char hugging her into her arms while stroking her back.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Char smiled "It was Sigma that forced you into fighting us when he corrupted Doppler and Baltan found you and tricked you into thinking we've abandoned you. But now with both of them gone for good, you won't have to worry about being used for evil ever again. That is, if you want to be part of our family." C2 looked at her original counterpart who was still smiling at her before she turned to X, Gen and Laura who also smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'll join your family, Char." C2 said with a smile and tears of joy. "If it wasn't for you saving me from Sigma's control, I don't think I would've been accepted by anyone. It makes me so happy to feel like I have a home and a sister." X, Gen and Laura all smiled as both her and Char are now officially sisters and has a new family to call her own.

"And I'm happy to have you as a sister as well." Char agrees "But there's one more thing we need to deal with. We have to change your name since C2 is more like a codename Doppler gave you when he was still under Sigma's control. But what name should we give you?" The five friends all thought about her new name for two minutes until Gen spoke up.

"How about we call her Cheryl?" Gen suggested "It sounds similar to Char's name and it could work since you two are like twins. Twins usually have similar sounding names and I think it fits with you two." His friends all looked at each other for a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I like it. Cheryl fits her perfectly." X agrees "And I'm sure she'll be happy to know that she's finally around people who cares about her and not have to worry about being used for evil again." Char and Laura nodded in agreement as Cheryl runs over to Gen and jumps into his arms and kisses him on his lips. He was taken back by this, but he returns the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"And she'll be even happier now that she's found her soulmate." Char also agrees "Hard to believe they started having feelings for each other when Zero's team had to hold back the Mavericks while we continued on." She turns to her best friend standing next to her. "I hope you don't mind Gen having a second lover around, do you, Laura?"

"Not at all, I don't mind this one bit." Laura answered with a smile. "Because that all three of us were created to be weapons in some shape or form, I think it's fair she has someone who knows just how she feels." She turns back to Gen and Cheryl now smiling at each other. "Besides, if the Catian law says that if Kio can have multiple lovers, I don't see any problem here. And don't worry, Gen will take care of her and I'll be there to make sure he does." She and Char hugged each other as they all now headed for bed with Char's new sister being with the person she loves the most.

* * *

The next day, X and the gang had woken up after a long night of the party and are realized it was already almost afternoon. To make up for oversleeping, our heroes split up all over X-Estate to clean up everything left behind from the party. Ranging from leftover food, washing dishes, cups and silverware, putting away all the decorations and storing them for later. But while our heroes were cleaning, they were contacted by Dr. Cain to have Etsou, Carl and Nirvana come to his lab where he, Gate and Doppler can perform some tests on them and restore Etsou's arm and bring Carl's sister back to her former self.

"Whew, I had no idea we had this much stuff to clean." Asuna K whistled as she looked at the place with a smile with her hand on her hip. "I guess we really did partied all night long and had to leave everyone because of how tired we were after the party ended." Everyone all nodded in agreement while still cleaning everything up.

"Yeah, no kidding. And not to mention meeting more Ultras." Madoka agrees "I didn't think there'd be more of them out there from their world. They even said they've protected another Earth that's identical to this one and it wasn't as lucky to have someone protecting it like this one, so they had to step in and help the people fight off monsters and aliens."

"Let's also not forget how they've been fighting far longer than any of us combined." Reina stepped in "From what Hayata-san has said before, they've been fighting against monsters and aliens for the last several centuries until Empera invaded their world and nearly wiped them up. But Ken-san steps in to challenge Empera into a one on one duel and it ends in a draw with Empera retreating shortly after."

"And that's when he came here to finish what he started all those eons ago after their duel ended in a draw." Setsuna agreed. "He knew of Sigma's plans to conquer the omniverse and had his generals form an alliance with him and even gave him some of their monsters. If they haven't came and bonded with Malcolm, Gen and Matt, Sigma might've won and everything would be under his rule." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, we won't have to worry about him, Lumine or any of the other villains we've faced throughout each war anymore." X smiled "We were able to put a stop to all of them by working together and not submitting to their demands." X then was in deep thought about those who allied with Sigma. "Still, I wish we could've stopped them without killing most of them, but I suppose there was no way around it…" He then felt Zero's hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, but they brought about their own demise." Zero told him. "They were passed the point of redemption and there was no other way to bring them back. We may not have able to bring them back and have them face the consequences for their crimes, but we still managed to avenge all the lives they've tormented for their own amusement."

"Yeah, you're right, Zero." X agrees "We were able to bring peace to all the lives that were lost by their hands and give them the justice they deserved." He then turned to face the rest of his friends. "And we should all be proud of ourselves we were able to put a stop to Sigma's plans and all the villains working for him to conquer the omniverse. So let's all be thankful for stopping Sigma and his plans to take over all worlds!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement and continued on cleaning.

Within the next 3 hours, X-Estate was finally all cleaned up from the party as everything was put away in their proper place. Dishes, cups and silverware were all washed and but back in shelves, all the leftover food had been thrown out and all the decorations were stored away. Everyone looked around as X-Estate was shining spotless.

"There we go, everything's back in order." X smiled. "We couldn't clean everything up last night because we were all so tired, but we were able to make up for lost time." Everyone nods in agreement as Houki taps on his shoulder to get his attention. "What's up, Houki? Is there something you want?"

"You could say that, X." Houki answered with a small smile. "Me and the others talked about this last night and we wanted to tell you today. We want to head over to Old Tokyo because there's one last thing that we need to do." Everyone looked at them confused while X knows exactly what she's talking about.

"It's about him, right?" X asked, understanding what she meant with a smile. "You and your friends want to head over to Ichika's house and say your goodbyes to him and Chifuyu one final time before moving on?" Houki, Laura, Char, Ling, Cecilia and the Sarashiki sisters all nodded "Sure, let's head over to Old Tokyo. I'm sure he'll be happy to see all of you again before moving on." Houki and her friends all smiled and nodded in agreement as our heroes all headed for Old Tokyo for one last visit to an old friend.

* * *

**Old Tokyo, Onimura Residence**

* * *

Not long after leaving X-Estate, our heroes were making the trip to Old Tokyo for Houki and her friends to say one last goodbye to Ichika and Chifuyu. Upon arriving at the Onimura House, they were surprised to see Dr. Cain, Dr. Doppler, Gate, Signas, Geoffrey, Martha, Iris, Alia, Layer and Pallatte also there and waiting for them.

"Hello, everyone. Nice to see you all made it here." Dr. Cain greeted "I assume you're all surprised to see us here at Ichika's house, right?"

"Yeah, we sure are." Axl answered "So what's going on, guys? How did you know we'd come here to Ichika's old house?"

"We had a hunch you'd all be coming here for something important, so we all decided to come here as well and wait for your arrival." Signas answered with a smile. "And now that you're all here, we've got some good news for you."

"What kind of news, Commander?" Cecilia asked in confusion. "Is that another reason why you and everyone came to Ichika's house to meet us?"

"Yes, that's correct." Dr. Doppler answered "We came here to tell all of you that your friends are now back and better than ever." He then turned behind him to gesture three figures to step forward. As the three stepped forward, our heroes saw Etsou and Carl again, but there was also a third person with them that no one recognized. "Everyone, meet the new and approved Etsou and Nirvana." X, Zero, the IS girls and their friends from arc 4 all gasped in shock.

"Wait, that's Nirvana?" Makoto gawked "But for the longest time I've known her, she was still a puppet. So how is this person still Nirvana?"

"It's true, Makoto." Carl said with a smile. "This is really Nirvana, but you're all seeing her as who she was before." He cleans his throat and begins to introduce the woman next to him. "Everyone, I want all of you to meet my sister, Ada Clover." Everyone all gasped in shock as Ada bows to them.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you in person like this." Ada said with a smile. "I know most of you already know me as Nirvana, but I can assure all of you that my brother's telling the truth. My name is Ada Clover and this is the real me." Everyone turned to Etsou who was the only one not surprised.

"Believe me, I was just as shocked as the rest of you the first time I saw her like this." Etsou said with a small grin. "When Carl told me she's Nirvana in her real appearance, I was blown away. I couldn't believe that someone like their own father would do such a terrible thing to his own daughter by turning her into a puppet and disowning his son…"

"Oh believe us, you guys don't know how he thinks." Makoto said with a frown. "We've seen him do terrible things to everyone because all he wants to do is further his research and doesn't care who or what gets in his way." She then shakes her head and changes the subject by expanding her hand to Ada. "Still, it's finally nice to meet you in person, Ada. Your brother has helped me end racism on Beastkins in our world and I can't thank him enough for it. I hope we can get along."

Ada smiled as she retuned the gesture and shook her hand. "The pleasure's all mine, Makoto. I'm glad to hear what my brother's been doing in our world while still trying to find a way to bring me back. I hope you've been taking good care of him while I was still trapped in my mechanical body."

"Actually, it's more like the other way around." Makoto smiled "He's been taking care of me and helping me bring both humans and Beastkins together. Even my family likes him and he was accepted by Daddy. Even my Mom and my brothers and sisters all like him and accepted him as part of the family."

"I'm glad to hear that, Makoto." Ada smiled back "I'm happy to hear your family has accepted my brother as part of your family. I guess that means you'll be my sister in law." Makoto nodded in agreement as she and Carl blushed.

"So, what about you, Etsou?" Axl asked "Has Dr. Cain and Dr. Doppler managed to replace your burnt arm with a new one?"

"I believe it's better to show you than tell you." Etsou answered with a smile as he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal his bandaged lift arm again. He then starts to unwrap his bandages to reveal to everyone his new arm no longer with third degree burns.

"Etsou…your arm… It's all better…" Aisha gasp in shock and awe filled with happiness "It's no longer all black and you're not flinching anymore. How do you feel now?"

"A lot better now." Etsou answered "It's almost like my arm was never burnt in the first place. Back when the bandits attacked my home and my mother died trying to save me…" He clutched his new arm into a fist as Aisha, Rin Rin and Ryubi all hugged him while everyone else smiled.

"But how did you managed to restore Etsou's arm and bring Nirvana back to her normal self?" Ling asked.

"We could tell you all the details, but I'm sure that'll just bore you guys to tears." Gate answered "To make a long story short, we had to put Etsou asleep in order for us to work on his arm. As for Ada, Carl gave us details on how Ada would've look like if she was still human and what you're all seeing now is the final result." Etosu and the Clover siblings all nodded in agreement as our heroes all smiled.

"Wow, that's just amazing!" Shion gasped in awe. "I had no idea there were ways of restoring someone's body back to its original state or bringing a body back from all the alterations they were given! Your technology must be really advance to restore their bodies!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, my dear." Dr. Cain smiled "We take careful measures to make sure both Etsou and Ada are well taken care for and come back to everyone waiting for them." Signas, Dr. Doppler, Gate, Iris, Alia, Layer, Pallette, Geoffrey, Martha, Etsou and the Clover siblings all nodded as he turns his attention to Houki and her friends. "But right now, I believe there's something else that's more important. I'm sure you girls all came here for a very special reason, am I right?" The IS girls all nodded "Then it's time to say your final goodbyes to your friends from your time as IS pilots. I'm sure they'll be happy to know you've all came to see them one last time and are proud of your efforts in protecting the omniverse."

"It wasn't just us, Dr. Cain." Houki said with a smile. "It was because of everyone me and friends have met throughout all the wars. Everyone we all knew back then are all gone now, but we've made plenty of new friends in this time and we don't have any regrets. If X haven't found us back then, I don't think we'll ever be the family we are now." Her friends all nodded in agreement as X smiled.

"That's true, and we wouldn't have it any other way." Dr. Cain agrees "You girls have been like daughters to me and I wanted to make sure you're all taken care of properly. So I'm glad X stepped in to become your guardian and taught you girls everything you needed to know while living here." He then steps aside to make a path for Ichika's house. "But now, it's time for you girls to say your final words. Ichika and Chifuyu are waiting for you." The IS girls all nodded and were about to head for Ichika's house, they were stopped by Alia, Layer and Pallette holding bouquets of flowers.

"Here, a little something from us." Alia said with a soft smile. "We bought these flowers for you and your friends to place them in front of the house. I know it's been hard for you guys when everyone you all knew died from the virus, but I'm sure they'll appreciate these flowers. Think of it as my way of saying thank you for helping me overcome my regrets and mending my relationship with Gate. I'll never forget that, Houki."

"Well, you can thank Oichi for helping me." Houki said with a smile. "He once told me that even though everyone we knew are no longer with us, I still have my friends with me here and now. If he haven't helped me back then, I don't think I could've helped you when Gate was trying to get revenge." Alia nodded in agreement as she, Char and Cecilia accepted the flowers from the three Navigators and made their way to the front door of Ichika's house. "Ichika, I'll never forget how you were always there for me. I know I haven't been that nice to you after meeting each other again in six years, but that's because I was worried that you might've forgotten about me. I'm glad that wasn't the case and you still remembered me after we've been separated for six years." She turns behind her to see Nobunaga, Hideyoshi and Oichi all waving at her and she waves back at them. "And also, I was able to find someone special during my time here and I hope you'll be watching over us. I hope you and Chifuyu-sensei are in a better place now." She places the bouquet she got from Alia on the front porch.

"Ichika, it seems you were even more of a man than I originally thought." Cecilia smiled as she shed tears of joy. "Ever since we first met, I always thought you were a lowly commoner who couldn't hold his own in battle. But after our duel for Class Respective, I realized you were more skilled than I thought and I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I know I was an arrogant girl before, but being with you has changed me for the better and I can't thank you enough for it." She turns around to look at Malcolm and Renfa who waved at her and she waved back at them. "And now, I've found someone who has given me the same love I had for you. We'll be seeing you again very soon." She then placed her bouquet she got from Layer on the front porch next to Houki's.

"Ichika, I'll never forget how you protected me from my father." Char closed her eyes and smiled. "When we first met, I was sent to the IS Academy disguised as a boy because my father wanted me to steal all the information about the IS in order to save his company from bankruptcy. So I had no choice but to obey him and I dressed like a boy in order to steal all information from the academy. But even after you found out I was a girl and a spy for my father, you still wanted to protect me from him and no words can express how grateful I am to you." She turns around to face X and Aldra who waved at her and she waved back. "But now, I hope you're in a better place now for your sacrifice to us and we'll never forget about you. We'll miss you, Ichika." She places the last bouquet she got from Pallette on the front porch along with Houki and Cecilia's bouquets.

"Ichika, I'll never forget the day you protected me from those bullies back when we were kids." Ling smiled as she lowered her head, still smiling. "When you save me from those jerks, I thought you were really cool and wanted you to be my boyfriend when we get older. But when we saw each other again at the academy, I was really annoyed that you've forgotten our promise and I took out all my anger out on you because of it. But even after I kick or punch you around, I still had feelings for you, but I was too stubborn to admit it." She turned around to look at Archie who waved at her and she waved back. "But now, I have someone who loves me for who I am and I love him back. I'm hoping we'll see each other again in the next life real soon."

"Ichika, I'll never forget when you stopped me from destroying you and myself." Laura said with a soft smile. "When I first met you, I thought you were the cause of Chifuyu being weak when she mentioned you being her strength to keep fighting and I wanted to remove you out of the equation. But you were able to stop me from destroying both of us and showed me how to act like a normal girl rather than a super soldier." She turns to Gen and Cheryl who waved at her and she waved back. *And now, I can do the same for others were also seen as weapons rather than people by their peers. I'll be using what you taught me and I hope you'll be watching me."

"Ichika, we won't forget how you brought me and my sister back together." Tatenashi said with a smile. "When we first arrived at the academy, I guess I was just using you as a way to help me forget my strained relationship with Kanzashi, but you were able to bring us back together again. I guess seeing you and Chifuyu-sensei together and your relationship with each other has made me jealous because I never got to know my own sister for a long time."

"And I guess I wasn't that much different from that time either." Kanzashi agrees with a smile. "I even acted cold towards you and slapped you before, but you never gave up on asking me to be your partner for the tournament." Both her and Tatenashi looked back at both Axl and Matt who waved at them and they waved back at their lovers. "And now, we're closer than ever and we've even found people who loves us just as much as you did. Just watch us, Ichika. We'll make this world a great place for everyone to live on and make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain." Her sister and friends all nodded in agreement before heading back to the rest of their friends with X waiting for them.

* * *

**(Thread of Fate by TM Revolutin plays)**

* * *

Our view shifts back to the memory shelf at X-Estate where our heroes' journey throughout all 10 wars with Sigma and meeting their friends from each of them. It starts in the first war where X and his friends met with the Koi Koi 7 and both Nanoha and Fate.

The second portrait shows our heroes in the second war and meeting with Momo's group and Kyo's group, but Zero was also in the portrait as they were able to repair him before Sigma could while also stopping Janes from selling illegal weapons and the X-Hunters from stealing Zero's parts.

The third portrait shows our heroes in the war where Houki and her friends were trapped inside the Mother Computer and X had to venture in to save them from their worse fears. While in this war, our heroes not only met with Kirito's group and Yukinari's group, but also meeting with the Sarashiki sisters under Sigma's control and were able to save them. At the cost of two Reploids using up all their energy to help our heroes stop Sigma and some rouge players in SAO.

The fourth portrait shows our heroes in the fourth war where Dr. Doppler, leader of Doppler town, was corrupted by Sigma and our heroes had to bring him back to his senses. In this war, our heroes have met with Inuyasha's group, the State Alchemists, Carl And Makoto, Naruto's group and the SOS Brigade while also fighting off Naraku and Ryoko Asakura.

The fifth portrait shows our heroes in the fifth war where they arrived at Laguz Island to stop Berkana and Gareth from stealing souls from innocent Reploids while also fighting against Minos, the Templars and the Harvesters. In this war, our heroes met with Iris for the first time, the crew of the Nirvana, the Strike Witches, Rin's group, Altair, Leo and Tomoki's group.

The sixth portrait shows our heroes fighting against Repliforce after the fall of Sky Lagoon and starting a coup in response to humans now hating them. While trying to stop General and Colonel from making a big mistake and stoping Sigma, our heroes teamed up with Shinji's group, Tenchi's group, Kazuya's group, Muneakira's group and Irina after convincing her they weren't the enemy.

The seventh portrait shows our heroes during the fall of the Eurasia Space Colony and trying to stop the colony from crashing into Earth. In this war, they've teamed up with Signas, Alia, Douglas, the feudal lords, the Symphogears, Tsukune's group and the Kampfers while also fighting against Ieyasu, Date, the White Kampfer, Kaede and a mercenary Reploid hired by Sigma, Dynamo.

The eighth portrait shows our heroes in the eighth war where after the fall of the Eurasia Space Colony, cities around the area have put up barriers to protect the residents from pollution spreading. It's here where our heroes have heard about a former colleague of Alia named Gate and Zero being the culprit for the pollution spreading throughout the surrounding area. So to stop him, our heroes teamed up with Lina's group, Sosuke and Kaname, Sargent Cryburn, Hakufu's group and Keitaro's group while also fighting against Xellos and High Max.

The ninth portrait shows our heroes in the ninth war where they've encountered a runaway member of Red Alert named Axl and the current heir to the Sohma family named Malcolm. In this war, Red Alert were going out committing crimes and attacking innocent people and Reploids instead of stopping Mavericks. So X and the gang has to put them in their place with the help of Lupin's gang, the Love Angels, the Sailor Scouts, Tohru and his friends, Sonico and her bandmates, Rito's group after saving his sister and friends from their control and a being from a far away world name Ultraman Tiga while also fighting agaisnt Malcolm's uncle Stephan and the leader of Red Alert, Red.

Our view stops on the final portrait where our heroes in the final war with all their friends of the previous wars and their friends in this war all came together for one final battle agustin Sigma, Lumine, Baltan, Guts, Temperor, Empera, Reflect, Babalou, Cyrus and freeing the Crimson Squad from their control. On the shelf shows new items from their friends as the scene fades to black.

* * *

**We Will Meet Again from Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

As the scene returns to view, we can see our heroes now have disbanded and returned to their own worlds to continue their lives while others are now living in other worlds with their lovers because Dr. Cain decided to keep Project Uni working so they can see each other for a long time. Let's see how our heroes are now that the omniverse is safe from Sigma's clutches.

In the Koihime world, Etsou arrived in the ruins of his village to say his final goodbye to everyone who perished in the bandit attack, including his mother and grandfather. Aisha and her friends all joined him to the village and were shocked to see a village torn down by bandits and no one came to help. Etsou stopped in front of the ruins of his home where his mother still lays buried underneath the debris and places some flowers in front of the rumble as Aisha holds his hand. The only one who wasn't with them was Renfa as she stayed behind to be with Malcolm while Ryofu went with Alec to his world.

In the Slayers world, Lina had returned home to her village to see her parents and sister again with Gourry right behind her. In Seyruun, Amelia returned to her father where he greeted her with open arms while Zelgadis continues on his journey to restore his body back to normal and Archie stays behind to be with Ling.

In the Negima world, Negi and his students returned to Mahora Academy to help rebuild the campus from Red King and Black King's attack with the help of Nagi, Nekane, Anya, Dean Kanoe and all the students and teachers who were enslaved by Sigma's forces. It would take them months to rebuild their home, but they can accomplish anything if they can try. While everyone went around the campus to help rebuild their home, Asuna held Negi's hand in hers before heading down to help their friends.

In the Naruto world, Naruto and his friends all returned to Hidden Leaf Village with Sasuke in tow as they meet up with Tsunada waiting for them. With them was Hikage as she wanted to stay with Sasuke for helping her break free from Sigma's control and help him rebuilding his family once again.

In the Cat Planet Cuties world, Kio, Eris, Manami and Aoi all returned home to Kio's house where his uncle and JACK were waiting for them. Kio's house was rebuilt from their last adventure and now, he's more than ready to take all three of them as his wives and they jumped him and covered his face with kisses as his uncle and JACK watched and smiled.

In the Strike Witches world, Yoshika and her fellow witches were able to rebuild Rome from Melba's attack and fight off the Neroui from their world. Now Yoshika's back home with her mother and grandmother and helping in their clinic to control her healing powers more, but she's still in contact with the rest of her team.

In Flonyard, the wedding for Leo and Altair arrived on schedule as everyone from all four kingdoms, including their friends, were all attending the wedding. The church doors opened up as Leo walked down the aisle in her wedding dress and being escorted by Gaul with Altair waiting at the alter with Cinque as his best man and Milhi as Leo's Maid of Honor. After saying their vows, both Altair and Leo kissed as everyone cheered for their new king and queen of Galette.

In the High School DxD world, Irina returned to her friends of the Occult Club and they were all relieved to see her back with them and wondered what happened to her. She explained to them about her adventures with X and his friends after she realized she was tricked into thinking they were the enemy and had to work hard to get most of them to trust her. Everyone were angry that Sigma was able to trick their friend, but were also happy to have her back with them.

In the Bygone Islands, Sticks was telling everyone about her adventure in X's world and how she helped them stop a robot apocalypse from happening in their world. Of course, no one believed her and left without a second glance, but Sonic and his friends stayed by her and apologized for not believing in her. Not far from the village, Shadow was watching Sonic and his friends from a distance as he remembers how X beat him with a power that outclasses his own. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was back in lab and up to his old tricks again to defeat Sonic, but this time with the help of the Lighting Bolts and Barker as Team Eggman.

In the Senran Kagura world, Asuka and her friends were all back home from their adventure in X's world and was happy to see her parents and grandmother again. Hibari returned to her family and was able to stand up for herself by telling them that she never wanted to be a shinobi, but wanted to open her own shop and sell sweets to everyone. But after her time at Hanzo Academy and meeting with all her friends, she decided to continue being a shinobi, but she wanted to be treated like a shinobi and not be spoiled by toys and gifts. Her family realized how they were being selfish and apologized to her for making her do what they wanted without considering her feelings. The rest of the Crimson Squad went their separate was after having two of their members leave to be with their lovers. Katsuragi and Homura went with Randy and Ashe to their world while Ikaruga and Yagyu stayed behind to be with Zero and Matt.

In Mid-Childa, Nanoha and Fate arrived back at their base where Hayate, Rein, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Subaru, Tea, Erio, and Caro all wanted for them to return. Soon after, Nanoha and her friends continued to protect Mid-Childa from anyone who dares attack their home and make sure Jail and his Numbers won't be escaping again.

In the Blazblue world, Carl, Makoto and Ada reunited with Noel and Tsubaki from their academy days and told them all about their adventure in X's world. Both Noel and Tsubaki were surprised to see Nirvana as a human rather than a mechanical puppet as before and wondered how she became human again. Carl and Makoto told their friends about their journey in X's world and how Dr. Cain, Dr. Doppler and Gate all restored Ada back to normal.

In the Fullmetal Alchemist world, the Elric brothers returned to their hone village where Winry, her grandmother and their dog were waiting for them to return home and visit their mother's grave. Meanwhile in Central, Roy, Liza and Alex all returned to their base with all their fellow State Alchemists and soldiers were waiting for them.

In the Sword Art Online world, Kirito and his friends were all hanging out Agil's restaurant in ALO and discussing about which quest to do next. While they were talking, they started remembering how X and the gang all came to their world to stop a giant monster from attacking all the players and nearly destroying the game from the inside out. And much like Klein predicted, all the other players were honoring Malcolm and Gen for destroying Neosaurus many other players tried and failed to fight. And of course, there were also some fan clubs for the boys as many of the female players were all going crazy for them.

In the Kampfer world, Natsuru and his friends were finally glad the Kampfer battles were over and all those who perished in said battles can finally rest in peace, knowing their suffering is all over. When Shizuku and Mikoto heard about the Catian's law and that Natsuru can have more than one lover, they immediately jumped in and now he has three girlfriends living in his house and sleeping with him in his bed.

In the Familiar of Zero world, Saito was able to return home to his world and see his mother again while also introducing her to Louise, his new wife. Saito's mother was happy to see her son again after he disappeared suddenly and was excited to meet Louise in person. Back in Tristain, Henriette was overseeing the reconstruction of her kingdom from Sigma's forces and bringing everything back to normal. Agnes was outside leading her musketeers to help out with the reconstruction and making sure there aren't any more traces of Sigma's army and searching for any nobles or peasants whom were enslaved.

In the Full Metal Panic world, Sousuke and Kaname returned to their normal school life as they were able finish their 2nd year of high school and make their way to 3rd year. Sousuke even contacted his friends in Mythrill where Tessa was relieved to see him back with them and wanted to ask him what happened as Sousuke begins to explain.

In the Battle Girls Time Paradox world, Nobunaga and the other lords were now enjoying their life of peace as they don't have to worry about the Crimson Armor showing itself ever again and they won't have to fight each other for it. In the present time, Hideyoshi was able to pass her midterms exam and Date was proud to see her student actually do something on her own. Oichi stayed behind to be with Houki, but he sends letters to them every now and then.

In the Girls Bravo world, Yukinari and his friends all returned home to their world and see everyone were alright after the invasion halted. They were able to return to their normal lives, but they could never forget their time with X and everyone and how they helped them save their world from Sigma. Even Yukinari was able to be determined to overcome his gynophobia and even gain the affection of Kirie along the way.

In the Pokemon world, Alec and Randy went their separate ways to different regions to continue their Pokemon journeys with Kat, Homura, Ryofu and Airi accompanying them and their families returned to Aspertia City to watch over their Pokemon. Alec, Ryofu and Airi all arrived in Kalos by plane at the Lumiose City airport to meet with Professor Sycamore and learn more about Mega Evolution. He left all his Pokemon with his parents while still keeping Noibat and Galacerta with him. They pass by a really old man who wore ragged clothes. On the other side of the world, Randy, Kat and Homura arrived in Hoenn by ship and entered New Bark Town to meet with Professor Birch and give his message from Cynthia to Steven Stone. He left all his Pokemon with Ashe while still keeping Staraptor and Puppin with him. Ashe even made a makeshift grave for their father as a way to remember him and have him close to their mother in the afterlife. We also see a black haired girl wearing a cloak accompanied by a Whismur watching Randy and his friends.

On the Land of Light, the six Ultras landed on a platform where they're greeted by Ken and Astra, but there were also two more Ultras that Tiga's unfamiliar with. The first Ultra resembles Ultraman, but with a slightly different appearance as he has studs around his color timer and the red area on his chest seem parted at the top. The second Ultra was female like Kamila, but she has a motherly feeling around her that puts Tiga at ease. They were Zoffy and Mary, Mother of Ultra and Ken's wife. The four Ultras greeted their fellow Ultras home and gestured them to follow and they nodded in agreement.

Back in the MegaMan X world, our view is on a hill overlooking Neo Tokyo as it's finally gotten back on its feet from the constant attacks by Sigma. As our view pans out, we see an all too familiar face sitting on the hill and looking down at the city with a smile, it was Charolette Dunios now all grown up into a beautiful woman like her late mother. As the wind blows through her hair, she reflects on the adventures she and her friends had ever since awakening in this time and meeting both X and Dr. Cain who helped them get used to their new environment. Even after Dr. Cain's passing, Char and her friends made sure their home was safe for everyone to live and keeping the peace in the omniverse in case anyone else tries to continue what Sigma start.

"Hard to believe it's been years since we were awaken in this time." Char said with a smile. "Back when we first met X, we had no idea where we were or if he's one of our enemies. But after seeing everyone and everything we all knew was gone, we couldn't believe it. But after living here for a couple of days, it's grown on us and became our new home thanks to you and X, Father. Even when Sigma tried to take over the omniverse to make it his ideal paradise for Reploids, we never gave up on fighting him until he was destroyed and all worlds are safe." She then looks behind her to see her friends, husband and sister-wife all waving at her at the foot of the hill. "Well, it's time for me to head back to everyone. Don't worry, I'll be back again tomorrow. You just rest now, we'll keep going for you." She stands back up as she's about to head down the hill before taking a deep breath. "On to make a better world." She then starts running down the hill to the others as several kids saw her and running towards her.

**The End**

* * *

**Number of chapters of MegaMan X IS: 250. Thank you for reading!**

**A/n: And that's it. MegaMan X IS is officially finished. Sorry it took so long, we had to make sure it is perfect and stuff. And my grandmother passed away a few months ago. So I want to thank everyone for helping making this possible. And I want to thank Panther J for helping out with this story so he and I will work on future stories. On another note, MegaMan X IS will undergo a complete reveisving soon. So thank you for reading MegaMan X IS and I hope you enjoy any future stories me and Panther J have written!**


End file.
